Bleach : Rising Hell
by Machin Chose
Summary: "Dis-moi. As-tu peur de l'Enfer ?" Répondriez-vous sérieusement, si un parfait inconnu vous posait cette question ? Ichigo, lui, décide de ne pas trop se prendre la tête, et continue désormais de vivre une vie paisible en tant qu'étudiant, à 18 ans. Cette phrase était pourtant, lourde de sens. Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo X ?
1. Nothing Can Be Noticed (Tome I)

**_B_****_LEACH - RISING HELL_**

**_TOME I : COMING FROM HELL_**

_« _Et la Mort, elle_, peut-elle Mourir ? Et la Mort, elle, peut-elle Souffrir ? »_

_À désormais 18 ans, Kurosaki Ichigo a déjà connu une vie bien remplie. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis, suite à l'incident survenu avec Ginjô Kugo. Depuis lors, le rouquin mène une vie plutôt paisible, passant du temps avec ses amis, sa famille, et devenant un simple étudiant à l'Université, comme tant d'autres jeunes adultes de son âge._

_Bien entendu, Ichigo n'en a pas pour autant, oublié ses fonctions de Shinigami. La Soul Society et lui-même étant désormais en paix, le rouquin continue d'exercer sa fonction de Shinigami remplaçant à Karakura, pourchassant les Hollows ou effectuant le Konsô pour les âmes perdues._

_Les mauvais jours semblaient tous passés. Cependant, tout ne s'avérait pas aussi simple, en réalité. Tous ces conflits, toutes ces épreuves durement menées, ne furent qu'un prélude. La Soul Society entière sera bientôt confrontée à un problème majeur … puisqu'il semblerait que des forces mystérieuses se manifestaient doucement, à travers un lieu redouté de tous : l'Enfer._

_« Dis-moi. As-tu peur de l'Enfer ? »_

_Répondriez-vous très sérieusement, si un jour, un parfait inconnu vous posait cette question ? Un certain nombre d'entre vous aurait lancé un regard louche à cette personne qui l'était tout autant. D'autres l'auraient ignoré. Kurosaki Ichigo a décidé de faire partie de cette première catégorie de personne._

_Il n'aurait probablement pas imaginé, à cet instant précis, que cette phrase était pourtant lourde de sens._

**_CHAPTER I : NOTHING CAN BE NOTICED …_**

**_S_**_ouffrance._

_Ce terme-là, utilisé à tort et à travers, perdait rapidement de son sens le plus profond, le plus exact. Y'avait-il réellement une âme sur terre, pour comprendre ce que représentait la véritable souffrance ? Peu probable. Certains diront que si, que parfois, le fait même de vivre devenait une souffrance, et qu'il leur était même préférable de mourir._

_Ah, s'ils avaient idée …_

_Si seulement les humains savaient. Si seulement un seul d'entre eux connaissait ce que la Mort réelle offrait. Le taux de suicide dans le monde, n'aurait peut-être pas disparu, mais il aurait chuté. Si les humains savaient … croyez-moi, jamais ils n'oseraient entreprendre des gestes qui les approcheraient de cette fin inéluctable. Ils fuiraient en utilisant toutes les ruses, même les plus absurdes, afin de parvenir à trouver un délai, un temps supplémentaire, à se raccrocher à cette vie. Pour vous autres humains, qui ne savez pas ce que représente la Mort, je vous déconseille de tenter de l'approcher._

_Et même, au final, vous ne vous approcherez jamais de la Mort. C'est Elle, qui vient à vous. Que vous le vouliez ou non. C'est elle qui sème ces germes de folie dans votre esprit, qui vous permet de croire qu'au bout de plusieurs épreuves difficiles, votre vie ne mérite plus d'être vécue._

_Les humains ont parfois tendance à imaginer le Diable comme l'être qui torture les Âmes en Enfer. Mais non, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Le Diable, ce n'est pas celui qui vous attend en Enfer. Le Diable, c'est celui qui vous en montre la voie. Seriez-vous assez fous pour vous laisser tenter ? Parfois, le désespoir vous le fait écouter, ce Diable. Vous avez alors l'Éternité devant vous, pour regretter ce choix mauvais, qui vous a détourné de votre chemin. Mais le regret n'est alors tout ce qui vous raccrocherait à cette vie. Enfin, tout cela doit bien vous passer au-delà de la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes probablement en train de vous dire que : « Passe au vif du sujet, je t'en prie. » Avec des termes plus ou moins grossiers._

_Vous avez raison, passons au vif du sujet. Je suis actuellement en train de Souffrir. Depuis **Longtemps. **Et je parle ici, de la Souffrance Véritable, évoquée quelques lignes plus haut. Pourquoi ? En deux mots : Soul Society. Fut-un temps, durant lequel j'ai connu ce monde. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Il est temps pour eux tous, de se souvenir pourquoi, est-ce que l'on m'a donné ce nom idiot de « Diable »_ …

**_« _****L'Enfer n'a jamais été plus une Souffrance Physique que Morale.**

**Quiconque le sait,**

**Y a déjà posé un pied. _»_**

Combien de temps ? Il ne saurait dire. Le fait est que, depuis maintenant un certain temps, les iris ambres de Kurosaki Ichigo étaient rivés sur la route, sans que le bus tant attendu ne vienne. Et c'est avec 5 bonnes minutes de retard, que l'engin vint finalement transporter et déposer ses passagers.

Dit comme cela, cette journée paraissait des plus banales. Et en réalité, depuis quelques mois maintenant, la vie de Kurosaki Ichigo pouvait être qualifiée de ce terme-là : banale. Le rouquin avait légèrement changé de statut. Toujours un Shinigami remplaçant, mais désormais, il ne possédait plus le statut de lycéen. Malgré toutes les mésaventures traversées durant ces dernières années, le jeune homme avait réussi à passer les épreuves finales au Lycée de Karakura.

Oh, bien entendu, ses résultats ne furent pas aussi brillants que ceux d'Ishida ou même que ceux d'Inoue, mais à vrai dire, selon ses propres dires, il pouvait en être assez fier. Terminer dans le top 20 lui semblait bien difficile, mais le Shinigami aux cheveux orange avait réussi ce tour de force.

Aujourd'hui … et bien, Ichigo Kurosaki avait désormais rejoint une Université très prestigieuse. Celle de Karakura, et qui ne portait aucun nom plus marquant qu'_« Université de Karakura » _qui avait un visage assez cosmopolite à vrai dire, puisque de nombreuses filières différentes y étaient intégrées. Ainsi, les Lettres et les Sciences n'étaient pas si éloignées que cela. Le campus, à vrai dire, impressionnait par ses dimensions. Des milliers et des milliers d'étudiants s'y bousculaient chaque année. Entrer dans cette Université n'avait rien d'une tâche insurmontable, à vrai dire. Ichigo Kurosaki le répétait souvent à sa famille, lorsque cette dernière s'enthousiasmait à l'idée de voir l'aîné des lieux – exception bien sûr faite d'Isshin – intégrer une place aussi prestigieuse.

Non, non. La vraie difficulté concernait les facultés pour lui permettre d'y rester durablement.

Les pas du Shinigami remplaçant étaient lents. Lundi. Nous étions actuellement, au début de la semaine. Une semaine qui commençait de façon tout à fait ordinaire pour l'ancien Lycéen. La journée s'annonçait relativement calme. Le ciel matinal bleuté ne voyait aucun nuage obstruer son horizon. La température ambiante était assez clémente, en plus d'une ambiance relativement paisible … et après tout ce qu'il avait connu dans sa vie, Ichigo Kurosaki se satisfaisait amplement de ce type d'ambiance. Dans le bus, à cette heure-là, le jeune homme ne se sentait pas trop serré non plus. Les gens s'installaient tranquillement, et se maintenant dans cet état de tranquillité pendant le trajet.

Ce dernier ne durait guère longtemps avant que le Shinigami remplaçant ne puisse apercevoir les immenses locaux que possédait l'Université de Karakura. Ichigo Kurosaki y avait donné beaucoup d'énergie, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, dans l'Histoire. Peut-être cette volonté naquit de ses récents problèmes, liés à un passé qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu. À vrai dire, Ichigo lui-même ne saurait réellement répondre à cette interrogation. Et voilà donc maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans cette filière, au grand dam de son père, qui imaginait déjà que son fils reprendrait la clinique familiale. Mais Isshin avait finalement accepté cette idée, après discussion avec son poster de Masaki. Et à vrai dire, il n'avait guère trop le choix.

Les minutes défilèrent, et enfin, Kurosaki Ichigo quitta le bus, et s'avançait vers les locaux impressionnants qui lui faisaient face. À cet instant, il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois que le rouquin allait partir pour les cours. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la rentrée avait sonnée, pour tous les étudiants de Karakura. Et parmi cette multitude de jeunes personnes de son âge, qui ne le jugeaient plus vraiment par son apparence, Ichigo se sentait plutôt bien. Cela changeait quand même du Lycée.

« - ICHIIIIGOOOOOO ! »

… Enfin, certains points ne changeraient visiblement jamais. Le Shinigami remplaçant soupira, rien qu'à l'entente de cette voix, et décida de lever son poing, qui finit droit dans le visage de la personne qui venait d'hurler, tel un dégénéré. Rien de bien étonnant, lorsque l'on connaissait son identité : Keigo Asano.

« - Keigo. Soupira le jeune homme aux yeux ambre. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire ça. Même si je n'aime pas juger les gens sur les premiers regards, je pense que je pourrais quand même être sévère si je ne te connaissais pas. »

Le brun, étalé au sol pendant quelques secondes, se releva brutalement, les larmes aux yeux, suite aux paroles prononcées par son ami à la couleur de cheveux si différente.

« - C-C'est … c'est vrai, Ichigo ?! Tu veux dire … que tu tiens à moi ?! Pleurnicha-t-il littéralement, l'air brisé, suite à l'émotion que lui procurait le soutien de son interlocuteur. »

L'intéressé arqua légèrement un sourcil. Évidemment, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que Keigo puisse comprendre la moindre parole sensée. D'ailleurs, Ichigo se montrait toujours aussi surpris de constater que Keigo avait pu sortir du Lycée de façon triomphante. Et encore plus de le voir ici. Bien sûr, il a fallu que le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns aille également dans la filière historique, _comme par hasard. _Alors que pour être bref, Keigo n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire de cela. Mais ne sachant où partir, il a simplement décidé de faire la même chose qu'Ichigo.

« - Ne fais pas attention à Asano-san, Ichigo. Glissa soudainement la voix de Mizuiro, qui passait par-là. »

Bien que ce dernier passait pour quelqu'un d'intelligent à côté de Keigo, il ne fallait pas s'y tromper non plus : lui aussi avait choisi la filière historique comme choix par défaut.

« - Mizuiro ! Arrête-ça, maintenant ! Ça va faire deux ans que tu m'appelles de façon trop polie, nous sommes amis non ?! Sanglota une nouvelle fois le brun, devant le regard indifférent de son camarade, qui continuait simplement sa route, ignorant les plaintes de celui qui aurait pu être son interlocuteur. »

Ichigo en fit de même. Après tout, il y avait cours dans peu de temps, et mieux valait ne pas être en retard. C'est avec une forme de désappointement que Keigo suivit ses deux camarades de classe, pour arriver dans un cours magistral d'Histoire Ancienne, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ennuyeux. Du moins, du point de vue du brun.

Une main dans la poche, l'autre portant son sac, le Shinigami remplaçant continua sa route. Il y avait une certaine distance à parcourir avant d'arriver sur place. Dans son sillage, Keigo tentait vainement de trouver un sujet de conversation avec Mizuiro.

Au bout de quelques mètres, le regard ambre d'Ichigo finit par croiser les pupilles pourpres et grises d'Inoue Orihime.

« - Bonjour, Kurosaki-kun ! S'écria joyeusement la jeune femme, en accourant vers le Shinigami.

\- Salut, Inoue. Répondit gentiment ce dernier, en adressant un petit sourire. »

Son interlocutrice étudiait également dans l'établissement. Mais elle avait finalement opté pour la Médecine, rien de très étonnant compte-tenu de son comportement général et même de ses pouvoirs. La zone dédiée à cette filière se trouvait à l'autre bout du campus. Ishida d'ailleurs, prenait également place dans la même promotion qu'Inoue. À vrai dire, ici, Ichigo ne croisait que rarement le Quincy, et à peine davantage la rousse. Cette dernière semblait bien seule ici, et à vrai dire, cela ne plaisait pas tellement au rouquin. En effet, la grande amie de la rousse, Tatsuki Arisawa, ne briguait pas d'études supérieures, et se retrouvait déjà réellement sur le marché du travail. Ce qui fait que désormais, Inoue se trouvait un petit peu plus isolée, même si certaines camarades du Lycée passaient parfois un peu de temps avec la jeune femme.

« - Je suis désolée, Kurosaki-kun, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps … Murmura Orihime. J'aimerais passer un peu plus de temps avec toi, mais il faut que j'y aille, ou je serais en retard !

\- T'inquiète pas, Inoue. J'ai cours moi aussi de toute façon. Tu termines quand ? On pourra rentrer ensembles si tu veux. »

Les propos du Shinigami remplaçant eurent un impact probablement plus grand que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer au départ. Orihime sentit rapidement son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine, commençant à s'imaginer toute sorte de fantaisie : Kurosaki-kun l'avait invitée à rentrer avec lui ?!

Il s'en fallu de peu avant que la rousse ne rougisse de façon complètement idiote devant son ami aux cheveux oranges.

« - Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je pense que de toute façon, je rentrerais avant toi, Kurosaki-kun ! Donc … euh, merci … mais je … euh, je dois y aller ! Au revoir, Kurosaki-kun ! Balbutia complètement la jeune femme, en prenant rapidement les jambes à son cou, avant de partir de façon précipitée, sous les regards anxieux d'Ichigo, Mizuiro et Keigo. »

Un léger silence s'installa d'ailleurs entre les trois amis. Si l'on pouvait qualifier leur relation d'une telle façon, au final.

« - Ichigooo ! Good job mon frère ! Tu lui as complètement retourné le cerveau ! Cru bon de rire Keigo.

\- Pour une fois, Asano-san n'a pas complètement tort. Je connais bien le comportement féminin, crois-en mon expérience. Ajouta Mizuiro, en hochant doucement la tête, les yeux fermés.

\- Fermez-là … Soupira leur interlocuteur, en continuant dans le chemin de l'amphithéâtre, dans lequel le cours se déroulait. »

Ce qui advint au bout de quelques minutes. Apparemment, le professeur ne les avait pas devancés, ce qui constituait une bonne chose. La grande salle ne paraissait pas extrêmement remplie pour l'heure. Comme souvent, sans vouloir se faire remarquer outre-mesure, Ichigo grimpa les marches d'escaliers avant d'atteindre le haut de l'amphithéâtre. Son regard ambre se porta un instant sur la fenêtre. Le ciel se couvrait un petit peu, à l'horizon. Le Shinigami remplaçant ne ressentait aucunement la présence de Hollows, toutefois. Un sentiment de malaise le prit malgré tout, avant qu'il ne décide de se reconcentrer pleinement sur ses études, alors que le professeur venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

La journée dura assez longtemps. Ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi, le jeune étudiant au regard ambre, n'avait pas particulièrement été très concentré, son attention ayant été plutôt moyenne aujourd'hui. Mettre ça sur le compte du début de la semaine serait probablement mensonger, puisque cela ne lui était pas vraiment arrivé depuis le début de l'année. Enfin, pas de quoi inquiéter outre-mesure le Shinigami Remplaçant. Un jour sans pouvait bien arriver, et son attention demeurait toujours meilleure que celle de Keigo, qui dormait lamentablement sur les longues tables. Mizuiro, étrangement, ne s'asseyait que peu à côté de ses deux amis, préférant aller vers des filles qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Et le pire résidait bien dans le fait que ces dernières semblaient plutôt bien l'accepter. Sérieusement, rien qu'à cette pensée, les sourcils du Shinigami se froncèrent : comment ça se faisait que Mizuiro avait autant de succès auprès des filles, alors qu'il … bah, n'avait rien de spécial au final. Enfin … il y avait probablement plus important dans le monde.

Désormais, le ciel prenait une bonne teinte sombre. Fait complètement logique lorsque le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 18 heures 30. Keigo et Mizuiro préféraient prendre le métro pour venir et repartir, parce que cela prenait _« moins de temps »_d'après eux. En clair, au bout de 5 minutes, ils étaient déjà tout proches de chez eux, alors qu'il fallait 15-20 minutes au bus d'Ichigo pour le ramener près de chez lui. Mais cela ne le gênait pas particulièrement. Marcher tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, comme à la vieille époque, lui plaisait plutôt même bien. Par ailleurs, il arrivait que quelques fois, il dût se transformer en Shinigami pour faire le Konsô à quelques esprits errants qu'il croisa ici et là. Alors, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de marcher un petit peu, pour arriver jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, attendre à l'intérieur et marcher encore un petit peu pour atteindre la Clinique Kurosaki.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme revint soudainement à la réalité, lorsque son corps percuta celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Merde, désolé ! S'écria à demi voix le rouquin, en se retournant vers la personne qu'il venait de heurter. »

Son regard devint légèrement plus suspicieux lorsqu'il constata le genre de personne qu'il venait de croiser : l'être en question était entièrement recouvert d'un long voile noir. Même son visage n'apparaissait pas clairement. Alors que sa main commençait à se tendre dans sa direction, dans un geste de simple politesse pour éventuellement aider à la relever, le Shinigami remplaçant s'arrêta en plein parcours.

« - Ce n'est rien. Glissa machinalement la voix rauque de son interlocuteur, qui reprit aussitôt son chemin, avant de s'arrêter subitement, sous le regard intrigué du rouquin. Dis-moi … as-tu peur de l'Enfer ? »

Une question, qui paraissait clairement étrange. Un silence de courte durée s'installa : non pas qu'Ichigo ait trouvé une forme de réponse à cette soudaine question, mais celui qui l'avait posée décidait tout simplement de quitter les lieux, pour disparaître dans l'obscurité grandissante de la nuit.

Cette courte rencontre avait de quoi glacer le sang du dénommé Kurosaki Ichigo. Il fut même incapable de dire si cette voix appartenait à un homme ou une femme, signe de son trouble intérieur. Cet être ne dégageait en tout cas aucun reiatsu, de ce que le jeune étudiant pouvait en tout cas sentir. Bon, il faut croire qu'il y avait des gens étranges qui se baladaient en ville le soir. Ce qui ne constituait pas quelque chose de très extraordinaire. Le trajet du retour ne fut pas beaucoup plus agité que celui de l'aller sinon. Il était 19 heures 10 lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit la porte de la clinique.

« - FILS INDIGNE ! »

Dès le premier pas franchit dans la maison, l'ancien Lycéen dût instantanément éviter un coup de pied-sauté de la part de son père Isshin. C'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une tare devenue quotidienne, et à vrai dire, Ichigo devait bien finir par s'accommoder aux idioties qui animaient l'esprit de son père.

« - Ferme-là, je suis fatigué. » Répondit sèchement le détenteur de Zangetsu.

\- QUOI ?! Comment oses-tu parler à ton père de cette façon, pauvre ingrat ?!

\- Je te parlerais pas de cette façon si t'essayais pas de me buter tous les soirs dès ma rentrée, hein. Répliqua avec véhémence le Shinigami remplaçant.

\- Tu rentres _trop _tard, mon fils ! Sache que dans ma maison, et que tant qu'elle sera ma maison, nous mangeons à _19 heures. _Et tu es en retard !

\- Bordel, mais je te dis que tous les Lundis, je termine tard ! Tu vas comprendre ça quand ?! Grommela en retour Ichigo, tout en posant son sac à côté du seuil de la porte, désormais fermée.

\- Mensonge ! Foutaise ! Calomnie ! Tu sors juste avec des filles, n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends ! Tu es majeur, maintenant ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Est-ce que c'est Orihime-chan ? Pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est Tatsuki-chan ! »

Le coup de poing d'Ichigo vint finalement mettre un terme à cet échange mouvementé entre les deux individus. Une fois de plus, spectacle courant dans la famille Kurosaki, Isshin se retrouva face contre terre, et se jurait de faire payer à son fils ce comportement plus qu'ingrat.

Finalement, il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne changeaient pas, malgré ce passage nouveau. Soudainement, des bruits de pas provenant de la cuisine tirèrent Ichigo de ses rêveries, et Isshin de ses plaintes sans réponse.

« - Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit ? C'est toujours la même chose avec vous. Grommela la voix de Karin.

La jeune fille avait maintenant l'apparence d'une collégienne aguerrie. Désormais, elle ressemblait déjà plus à … une jeune _fille. _Ses cheveux, désormais attachées dans une queue de cheval, mettaient davantage en valeur sa féminité que par le passé, où la distinguer des jeunes garçons de 10 ans n'aurait pas toujours pu être une tâche aisée. Surtout que Karin menait des activités plutôt masculines, comme le football dont elle demeurait éperdument accroc. Cette flamme de passion n'avait d'ailleurs pas disparue au cours des 3 dernières années, même si elle se trouvait presque à la fin du cycle du collège désormais, et avait ainsi moins de temps à consacrer à ce genre d'activités extra-scolaires.

« - Karinnn ! Comment peux-tu dire ça à ton père ? S'exclama Isshin, d'un ton suppliant … Ne dis rien ! Je sais, j'ai compris ! Tu fais actuellement ta crise d'adolescence, tu rejettes le monde autour de toi parce qu'il ne te comprend pas, n'est-ce pas ?! Mais n'aie crainte ! Sache que moi, je pourrais toujours te comprendre ! Je suis ton père, et j'ai également connu ce genre de désagréments ! Haha ! Et puis … »

Le père de la famille ne termina pas sa phrase, tout simplement. Et l'explication ne fut guère difficile à fournir : l'ancien Shinigami du Gotei 13 parlait tout simplement dans le vide puisque Karin avait regagné la cuisine, dans laquelle se tenait déjà Yuzu, tandis qu'Ichigo avait décidé de venir manger plus tard. Du moins, ce furent les mots employés à l'égard de ses deux jeunes sœurs. Si Yuzu avait l'air un petit peu déçue, Karin, au contraire, s'en foutait royalement et continuait à avaler son bol de nouilles de façon indifférente à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Voyant cela, Isshin se souvint d'une chose importante : lui aussi avait faim. Ainsi, il décida de repartir rapidement s'installer aux côtés de ses filles. Soudainement, une flamme s'éclaira dans le regard noir de Karin, sous l'air perplexe des deux autres personnes présentes à table.

« - Merde, j'ai oublié de dire un truc à Ichi-nii. Siffla-t-elle dans le vide. Tant pis, il finira par comprendre lui-même. Finit-elle par déclarer à haute voix.

\- Karin-chan ! » S'exclama soudainement Yuzu, d'un air très sérieux. Est-ce que tu parles de … ? »

Doucement, tout doucement, les yeux d'Isshin s'élargirent, comme intrigué par cette conversation. À vrai dire, lui-même étant rentré tardivement, à peine une dizaine de minutes avant son fils aîné, et apparemment, l'informer de ce qui se passait dans sa maison ne faisait pas partie des priorités de Karin, sa propre fille.

« - Karin ! Qu'y a-t-il de si important, que tu n'as pas dit à ton propre père ?

« - T'occupes pas, c'pas tes affaires. Répliqua Karin, d'un ton acide, tout en prenant un verre de coca. Enfin, pour l'instant. »

Karin jouait les mystérieuses, en plus ? Justice, juste ciel ! Pourquoi avait-il hérité d'une famille qui ne se souciait absolument pas de son propre sort ? Pourquoi … ? Enfin, ces interrogations seront mises de côté pour l'heure. Parce qu'il avait faim.

De son côté, Ichigo avait monté les marches des escaliers, doucement. Inutile de se presser. Les paroles de Karin, il les avait parfaitement entendues. Sauf qu'en réalité, le Shinigami remplaçant avait simplement … la flemme de s'y prêter plus longuement. La journée avait été épuisante, et puisque Karin ne semblait guère alarmée par la situation, cela ne pouvait pas être trop grave. D'ailleurs, en repensant à cette journée, comment ne pas pouvoir repenser à ce qui venait de se produire, il y a quelques minutes ? Cette personne absolument mystérieuse qu'il avait croisé, avec sa question complètement tordue … comment ne pas se montrer, un tant soit peu, anxieux à cet égard ?

Tss. En fait, il y penserait un autre jour. Pour l'heure, la seule chose qui avait de l'importance dès à présent résidait simplement dans le fait de regagner sa chambre. La main du Shinigami remplaçant tourna simplement le poignet de la porte pour qu'il pénètre à l'intérieur de son domaine privé.

Du moins, tels furent ses projets, avant que son regard ne se statufia. Parce qu'à cet instant présent, les iris ambres du détenteur de Zangetsu se posèrent sur une personne, tranquillement assise sur son lit, les jambes croisées, un livre dans les mains, portant un kimono de Shinigami. Bordel, il le sentait clairement maintenant, tout cela allait vraiment mal se passer.

« - Oh, salut Ichigo ! Je t'attendais. S'écria la voix de la jeune Shinigami au regard améthyste, Rukia Kuchiki.

\- Non, non … c'est pas possible … Murmura pour lui-même le rouquin. Rukia ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi, dans ma chambre ?! »

\- Hé ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te montrer si froid avec moi, on se connaît non ? Répondit avec un ton faussement outré, la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division, au Gotei 13.

\- Ça répond pas à ma question ! Et descends de mon lit ! Puis d'où tu sors ce livre ?! Raaah ! S'emporta finalement l'étudiant aux cheveux oranges, qui ne faisait que chercher une forme de tranquillité, qui de toute évidence, commençait à lui échapper.

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver pour rien, paysan ! Tu devrais plutôt être content que je me déplace pour toi !

\- Je m'en serais bien passé, tu vois !

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- Puisque je te le dis ! J'ai passé une longue journée, et j'aurais aimé me reposer !

\- Arrête, je vais pleuuurer ! Se moqua finalement la Kuchiki, en arborant un sourire narquois, de quoi bien énerver le Shinigami remplaçant. »

En bas de la maison, les derniers hurlements n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Isshin se leva de la table, les gros yeux. Yuzu prit un air légèrement gêné, tandis que Karin possédait toujours cet air complètement détaché, comme si la jeune fille ne portait aucun intérêt à ce qui se passait en haut, s'autorisant même à prendre un nouveau bol de nouilles, et marmonnant quelques mots :

« - Voilà, mmmh … j't'avais dit qu'Ichi-nii finirait par s'en rendre compte. Dit-elle, tout en avalant les derniers morceaux de nourriture présent dans sa bouche.

\- Karin ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre de ton frère ! Je suis choqué ! S'offusqua Isshin.

\- C'est bon, ça va, c'est rien. Rectifia la petite sœur du concerné. C'est juste Rukia-chan hein, comme ça va bientôt faire trois ans qu'on l'a plus vue, je me suis dit qu'Ichi-nii serait peut-être content de la revoir quoi. Puis elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait rentrer tout à l'heure, vers 16 heures, en disant qu'elle cherchait Ichigo. J'lui ai dit de monter en haut en attendant qu'Ichi-nii entre, c'est tout.

\- Moi je suis très contente de revoir Rukia-chan ! Annonça une Yuzu rayonnante. »

Ne trouvant rien à redire finalement, Isshin se rassit, et continuait son repas. En fait, il avait toujours trop faim pour aller écouter à la porte de la chambre de son fils, surtout qu'en réalité, ce dernier ne l'avait même pas fermée.

Au bout d'un certain moment, le calme revint doucement à l'étage. Peut-être la fatigue d'avoir eu à dépenser une telle dose d'énergie dans une simple dispute en guise de retrouvaille. Après l'événement survenu avec Ginjô, Rukia était revenue à quelques reprises dans le monde réel, mais jamais chez Ichigo au final. Ces _« visites »_furent autorisées par la Soul Society, mais demeuraient assez rares, puisque le temps consacré au travail de vice-Capitaine semblait assez conséquent. La plupart du temps, la noble partait au magasin Urahara, lorsque son ami rouquin s'y trouvait, et tous deux parlaient un petit peu de tout et de rien. Mais cette situation avait un peu disparue, depuis la rentrée du rouquin à l'Université.

« - Bon, sérieusement maintenant ? Reprit un Ichigo, entre lassitude et résignation. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »

La Shinigami aux, désormais courts, cheveux noirs, décroisa rapidement les jambes pour se lever du lit, et laissa de côté le petit livre qu'elle avait dévoré ces deux dernières heures, en attendant le retour d'Ichigo. Toute trace de moquerie ou d'immaturité disparue alors de ses yeux.

« - Ichigo. Je suis envoyée par la Soul Society, comme tu dois t'en douter. Dit-elle calmement. En fait, il se pourrait que l'on reçoive même du renfort dans les jours à venir. Mais je ne te le garantie pas, alors ne commence pas à t'étrangler devant moi. Pour être brève, je vais t'expliquer la situation : à la Soul Society, on a détecté un reiatsu vraiment étrange à Karakura, ces derniers jours. Affirma ensuite la Kuchiki.

\- Un reiatsu étrange ? Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien … pour faire simple, tu te souviens de ce Hollow que tu as éliminé il y a trèès longtemps, avant qu'il ne se fasse prendre par une grosse main, puis emporté dans ce que j'ai appelé _« Enfer » _?

\- Heu … ouais, je vois, vite fait quoi.

\- Bon, c'est le principal. Tu te souviens peut-être du reiatsu dégagé par cette grosse porte à ce moment-là ?

\- T'es sérieuse là ? Tu crois vraiment que je m'en souviendrais ?

\- Bon, ça va, ça va. Pas la peine de répondre comme ça, je suppose que c'était trop te demander.

\- Mais j'vais te …

\- Bref. Un reiatsu du même type semble être présent dans la ville depuis quelques temps. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Si tu ne comprends pas, je vais te le dire très clairement : il semblerait qu'en ce moment, quelqu'un qui vient tout droit de l'Enfer se balade ici. »

**_N_****_EXT CHAPTER : … UNTIL TONIGHT_**

**_Les coulisses du Chapitre …_**

**JOURNALISTE :**Bonjour à vous, tous les lecteurs ! Je suis le Journaliste Mystérieux qui accompagnera à chaque fin de chapitre ! À ces occasions-là, nous aurons la chance d'interviewer un personnage important de la fiction ! Bien entendu, ce ne sera jamais deux fois de suite le même, alors ce soir, nous sommes avec Monsieur Kurosaki Ichigo !

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO :**Bonjour.

**JOURNALISTE :**Une question avant de vous laisser tranquille, Monsieur Kurosaki. Parlez-nous donc de ce qui vous a poussé à accepter de prendre part à ce projet de fiction.

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO :**Bien sûr, alors déjà, on m'a promis le titre de personnage principal de la fiction, donc c'était difficile de refuser. Ensuite, il a bien fallu prendre en compte l'argument économique, pour nourrir ma famille, et tout le reste.

**JOURNALISTE :**D'accord, nous vous remercions, Monsieur Kurosaki ! Une dernière chose, les lecteurs se demandent avec quelle personne est-ce que vous finirez dans cette fiction ? Le _« pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo X ? » _rend perplexe. Est-ce que vous finirez avec Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, ou même une autre ? Neliel Tu Odershvank ? Hiyori Sarugaki ? Riruka ?

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO :**Je tiens à faire remarquer que cela fait plus d'une question. Je vous dis donc, au revoir.

**JOURNALISTE**** : **Comme vous avez pu le constater, Kurosaki Ichigo est donc plutôt du genre _« langue de bois » _malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu poser beaucoup de questions. N'hésitez pas, vous, les lecteurs, à donner des idées ! Pour cela, c'est tout simple : il suffit de laisser un commentaire ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que l'auteur aimerait recevoir des commentaires, bien entendus ! Au revoir très chers lecteurs, et essayons de nous revoir au prochain chapitre !


	2. Until Tonight

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H**__** \- **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G**____**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**___

**Personnage de la semaine : Kurosaki Ichigo**

Depuis la récupération de ses pouvoirs face à Ginjô Kugo, Ichigo Kurosaki a essayé de gagner en maturité, terminé le lycée et s'est inscrit à la Fac. La joie de vivre qui l'avait quittée pendant 17 mois est revenue, même s'il demeure moins trouble-fête qu'à ses débuts.

Le rouquin continue bien entendu de chasser les Hollows, et jure toujours de protéger ses amis et à sa famille à n'importe quel prix. Son nouveau statut d'étudiant ne l'empêche pas de s'entraîner de temps à autres dans la grande pièce souterraine qu'Urahara Kisuke possède.

_**CHAPTER II : … UNTIL TONIGHT**_

**Q**u'est-ce qu'elle racontait, là ? Bon, à vrai dire, le désormais ex-lycéen commençait à s'en douter, dès lors que la Shinigami aux yeux améthyste évoquait et fur et à mesure l'Enfer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un grand intellectuel pour suivre le fil de la discussion. Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux Shinigamis. Rukia laissait son camarade bien prendre en compte toutes les nouvelles, en gardant un air sérieux, les bras croisés. Soudainement, le Shinigami remplaçant écarquilla les yeux de surprise, devant l'air anxieux de la jeune vice-Capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda cette dernière, d'un ton qui allait de pair avec son visage.

« Eh bien, tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé un type franchement bizarre. » S'expliqua le rouquin, en relevant le visage. « Justement, il m'a demandé, si j'avais peur de l'Enfer. Tu penses que ça a un lien ? »

À son tour, la jeune femme plongea rapidement dans ses pensées. Très rapidement même, puisqu'au bout de quelques secondes à peine, sa bouche s'ouvrit de nouveau.

« Peut-être. » Dit-elle, sérieusement. « Mais je ne peux pas en être certaine. En fait, on ne sait pas grand-chose à la Soul Society sur ce sujet, ça va être dur de parler avec certitude. Tu n'aurais pas une description meilleure que _'un type louche' _par hasard ? » Conclu la jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Pas la peine de le dire comme ça. » Rétorqua l'étudiant. « En fait, il était complètement sous une cape noire, donc j'ai quasiment rien vu. J'suis même pas sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un gars ou d'une fille. »

« Crétin ! Tu ne pouvais pas essayer de faire un petit effort ? » S'emporta la dénommée Kuchiki Rukia.

« Tu parles ! Je savais rien de tout ce bordel, moi. J'avais pas envie de lui parler plus longtemps à ce type. »

Mmh. L'argument valait ce qu'il valait. Son interlocutrice reprit une nouvelle fois un air pensif. Les choses ne commençaient pas forcément de façon idéale, mais ces dernières devraient avancer plus tard. Du moins, la brunette l'espérait vraiment. Il fallait dire que ces derniers temps, aucun problème rencontré par la Soul Society n'a pu être réglé aisément. Même si c'était le propre d'un problème d'être complexe, la Shinigami au regard améthyste se sentait quelque peu lassée de ce genre d'enchaînement.

« Onii-chan ! » S'écria soudainement la voix de Yuzu, visiblement non loin de la porte du rouquin. « Tu devrais vraiment manger ! Le curry va se refroidir, et Karin-chan va finir tous les ramens ! Tu peux dire à Rukia-chan de descendre aussi ! »

« Heu, ouais t'inquiètes, je gère ça ! » Répondit dans la précipitation Ichigo.

Son regard ambre se porta rapidement sur son interlocutrice, à côté de lui. Cette dernière effectua un hochement positif de la tête.

« Ta sœur a raison. Nous avons encore le temps d'en reparler demain. » Assura la noble.

« Non mais, tu vas pas te ramener en shihakusho de Shinigami en bas quand même ? Manquerait plus qu'un type se ramène pour voir une table où de la nourriture volerait toute seule. » Contesta vivement le Shinigami remplaçant.

« Tss, ne me dis pas que c'est la seule chose qui t'inquiète ? De toute façon, je maîtrise ! »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, la petite sœur adoptive de Byakuya Kuchiki s'approcha du placard de son hôte, avant de l'ouvrir. Et miracle, à l'intérieur, se trouvait son gigai. Une forme de dépit prit rapidement place à l'intérieur du regard de l'étudiant aux cheveux orange. Ainsi, elle avait _encore _prévue d'utiliser _son _placard ? Poussant un soupir intérieur, le détenteur de Zangetsu eu vite fait de quitter les lieux, en annonçant à celle qui partageait sa chambre de façon clandestine, de le suivre jusqu'en bas. La protégée d'Ukitake ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre son ami, avant que tous deux ne descendent les marches d'escaliers. Intérieurement, Ichigo commençait déjà à être lassé de la future comédie qui se jouerait à table. Évidemment, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux, de la part non seulement de Rukia, mais aussi et –peut-être même surtout- de sa famille qui demeurait complètement à l'ouest, à chaque fois.

« Rukia-chaaaan ! Ma troisième fille ! Enfin je te retrouuuuve ! » S'exclama un Isshin, au bord des larmes de joie.

« Oh euh … et bien, je suis aussi contente de revenir ici ! » Répondit cette dernière, faussement gênée.

En réalité, tous les deux ne se rencontraient pas pour la première fois bien sûr, mais savaient pertinemment des choses sur la véritable nature de l'autre. Et pour cause, la jeune femme était celle qui restaura les pouvoirs d'Ichigo, quelques mois auparavant.

Le père de la famille se leva de sa chaise, avant que le pied de Karin ne vienne littéralement lui faire un croc-en-jambe, laissant le plus âgé des lieux, s'écrouler par terre de façon lamentable.

« Arrête tes débilités, pas étonnant que Rukia-chan ait envie de partir pendant 3 ans si tu traînes dans les lieux. » Soupira Karin, les baguettes dans sa main.

« Kariiiin ! Comment traites-tu ton père ! »

« Ferme-là et va mourir ailleurs. »

« Oh, c'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter, Karin. Essayons de manger normalement. » Déclara un Ichigo, visiblement blasé de la situation.

Les repas familiaux étaient toujours difficiles à supporter, en temps normal, et la présence de Rukia ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il fallait dire qu'en plus, son numéro d'acteur ridicule fonctionnait de façon presque étonnante. Du moins, sur Yuzu et Karin. Une discussion des plus banales, et mensongère en ce qui concernait l'invitée auto-proclamée, s'engagea. Au programme : les plats culinaires favoris de Yuzu, ceux de Rukia, ceux d'Isshin. Ou même ce que Rukia faisait pendant ces trois dernières années. La réponse fut donc évidente : la noble dû effectuer un voyage familial. Tout un tas de choses absurdes prit place donc, au grand dam d'Ichigo, qui ne participait aucunement à la conversation, qu'il jugeait ridicule. Heureusement pour les nerfs du Shinigami remplaçant, Karin termina rapidement son repas, avant d'annoncer aux autres qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre, malgré les tentatives de son père afin de la retenir. Yuzu ne tarda pas non plus à finir son repas, de même qu'Isshin. Au final, tout cela était logique : les deux Shinigamis restant avaient commencé à dîner plus tard. Ils restèrent donc seuls dans la cuisine, alors que la noble, ironiquement, décida d'aller laver les assiettes, Ichigo prit l'initiative d'aller fermer la porte. Il y avait encore des choses à dire.

Rukia lui lança un bref regard, dès lorsqu'elle sentait les pupilles ambres, du Shinigami remplaçant se poser sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Finit-elle par demander, tout en lavant le reste des couverts, près de l'évier.

« Je me disais … qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, en fait ? C'est bien d'être venu, mais bon … »

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on manquait d'informations là-dessus. » Grommela légèrement la vice-Capitaine, presque vexée de constater que son ami ne l'écoutait parfois qu'à moitié. « Mon rôle est justement de recueillir quelques informations sur tout ce qui se déroule. J'ai déjà pris contact avec Urahara, et je vais essayer de le voir rapidement. Mais cet idiot a eu la bonne idée de partir en vacances en Californie, il doit revenir dans deux jours. »

« … Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ce temps-là ? Me dis pas que tu vas venir avec moi à la Fac ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir dans ce monde ! »

Génial. Tout ce qu'il n'espérait pas. Visiblement blasé par la tournure que prenait la discussion, Ichigo décida de remonter dans sa chambre, sous le regard presque irrité de son interlocutrice. Certains événements lui revenaient rapidement en mémoire. L'anxiété risquait de le prendre pas mal, durant la nuit. Mais il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire de toute façon. L'Enfer, hein … ? Cela ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon. Qui plus est, il sera nécessaire d'en avertir les autres : Ishida, Chad et Inoue. Ces derniers seront sûrement _ravis_ d'apprendre que Karakura allait une fois de plus sombrer dans un océan de problème.

Dehors, justement … le ciel obscurci par la nuit dominait le paysage. Il n'était pourtant pas bien tard, seulement 20 heures 30. Les lampadaires, les étoiles et la lune constituaient les seuls moyens de sortir de cette ambiance devenant de plus en plus lugubre. Une ombre déambulait dans les ruelles sombres de Karakura. Mis à part cette dernière, il n'y avait pas un chat dehors. Avançant lentement, l'ombre en question se dirigea vers sa demeure. Cette fameuse personne, possédait également le statut d'étudiant, et membre presque intégrant de la _« bande de Kurosaki » _comme cette dernière fut qualifiée par leur ancien professeur principal. Cet homme, Ishida Uryû, venait de passer une journée longue. Le Quincy, portant son sac par un bras, faisait partie de la catégorie de personne relativement douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de détecter le reiatsu. Et ces derniers temps … quelque chose clochait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait décelé un changement, certes infime, dans l'atmosphère. D'ordinaire, la ville avait déjà un niveau spirituel étonnamment élevé, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs le fait que de nombreux Hollows élisaient Karakura comme lieu de vacances.

Cependant … cette fameuse présence spirituelle … n'a ni diminuée, ni augmentée, ces derniers temps. Non, ce qui se produisait, avait quelque chose de différent. C'était la nature même du reishi environnant qui évoluait. En tant que Quincy, Ishida ne dégageait pas d'énergie, il manipulait cette dernière. Et qui donc, serait mieux placé que lui, pour constater … que ses flèches avaient changées ? Le jeune homme continuait sa route, jusqu'à atteindre le seuil de son domicile. Soudainement, son téléphone vibra. Un message venait d'être reçu par l'étudiant à lunettes.

_« __Message de : Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_Yo, c'est moi. Désolé si je vous dérange, mais Rukia vient de venir de la Soul Society pour m'annoncer des nouvelles qui sont loin d'être géniales. En très gros, sachez que d'après elle (c'est donc loin d'être une source sûre) un mec qui viendrait tout droit de l'enfer se baladerait à Karakura. Il faudra donc que vous fassiez attention. Pour l'heure, il faut attendre qu'Urahara-san soit revenu de ses vacances, dans quelques jours donc, avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Bref, soyez prudents quoi. »_

Mmh … il y avait peu de chances pour que Kurosaki vouvoie le Quincy. Ce dernier en déduit donc que ce message ai pu être retransmis aux autres membres du groupe ayant parcouru tant de choses ensembles, à savoir Inoue-san et Sado-kun. Ça tombait bien, Ishida lui-même avait quelques petites choses à dire, à propos de toute cette histoire. Et ce message de la part de Kurosaki ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes préexistants. Étant donné qu'Inoue-san et cet idiot aux cheveux orange étaient dans la même promotion que lui-même, le fils de Ryûken pourrait aisément aller trouver une façon de leur parler, demain. Par contre, pour Sado-kun, les choses étaient plus complexes. En effet, le mexicain avait certes réussi à obtenir des résultats tout à fait honorables lors des examens finaux au Lycée, en terminant dans le top 20, il avait choisi de ne pas se lancer dans les études supérieures et de commencer à travailler pour gagner de l'argent. Ainsi, le voilà désormais dans une équipe de déménagement. À vrai dire, cela ne plaisait pas tellement non plus au Fullbringer, mais cela constituait un moyen rapide de gagner un peu de sous.

Le Quincy finit rapidement par prendre ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte de son domicile avant d'y entrer. Ishida n'habitait pas très loin de l'Université de Karakura depuis son déménagement. Le jeune homme continuait bien entendu d'habiter seul, puisque son père n'a que peu cohabité avec lui depuis son adolescence. Sans trop se prendre la tête avec les histoires qui se déroulaient en ce moment, il continuait sa route, jusqu'à sa chambre, et déposa toutes ses affaires, avant finalement de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé du salon. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Demain serait une journée difficile, le Quincy en avait le pressentiment.

Mais ses paupières se rouvrirent brusquement, avant que lui-même ne se lève dans la même hâte, avant de se retourner. Il y avait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, dans son couloir. Aucun doute là-dessus. Dans un coin de son esprit, le jeune étudiant priait pour ne pas que le scénario se répète de la même façon que lors de l'affrontement face à Ginjô Kugo.

Matérialisant son arc de lumière bleuté dans sa main droite, Ishida s'avança prudemment. Le terme adéquat pour décrire le couloir pourrait être _« sombre »_, et il n'y avait personne. Du moins, cela aurait dû être le cas. Pourtant, à force de concentration, le propriétaire des lieux finit rapidement par remarquer une faible présence : dans le placard, au milieu du petit couloir. Plissant légèrement le regard, Ishida s'avança, et finit par ouvrir brusquement ledit placard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement par la suite : une âme. Il s'agissait bien d'une âme, un Plus, qui résidait dans son meuble. Un vieillard, complètement apeuré.

« Bonjour. » Dit machinalement Ishida.

« NOOON ! »

La réponse avait le mérite de se montrer claire. Remontant ses lunettes, le Quincy prit l'initiative de se montrer moins mécanique et distant vis-à-vis de cette âme : la discussion serait probablement beaucoup plus aisée de cette façon.

« Excusez-moi. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. » Assura-t-il. « Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Dîtes-moi donc ce qui vous est arrivé. » Reprit-il, d'un ton plutôt compatissant.

« Je … j'ai peur … si peur … »

Malheureusement, Karakura possédait en son sein de nombreux esprits de ce type, complètement trouillards, et cela commençait déjà à irriter le Quincy. Ce dernier demeurait toutefois silencieux, laissant le temps à son interlocuteur de mettre en ordre ses pensées.

« Racontez-moi donc. » Finit par tenter le jeune homme, derrière ses lunettes.

L'âme en question se racla la gorge, avant d'oser lever son regard sur celui de l'étudiant à qui elle faisait face.

« D'accord … alors … j'étais dehors, dans la rue tout à l'heure. Et je … j'ai tout vu. J'ai vu d'autres âmes. D'autres âmes telles que moi … il les a faite disparaître. Toutes. Et … il continue. Alors j'ai eu peur et je suis venu ici … »

La surprise se lisait facilement à travers les yeux du dénommé Ishida Uryû. Peut-être que finalement, il n'attendra même pas jusqu'à demain, avant de contacter cet imbécile de Kurosaki … Le regard du jeune homme se tourna rapidement en direction de sa fenêtre, avant que son regard ne se plisse une nouvelle fois. S'il se fiait aux flux d'énergies dehors, il n'aurait en réalité même pas besoin de contacter Kurosaki : ce dernier était déjà changé en Shinigami. Il semblerait qu'au final, cette nuit ne serait pas aussi tranquille qu'il l'aurait imaginé.

Ailleurs …

« Bien, en tant que Capitaine-Commandant du Gotei 13, je déclare la réunion ouverte. »

La voix grave de Genryûsai Yamamoto, résonnait dans une salle silencieuse. Face à lui, se tenait les douze autres Capitaines du Gotei 13 : Soi Fon, Rose, Unohana, Hirako, Byakuya, Komamura, Kyôraku, Kensei, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi et Ukitake. Aucun absent à déplorer, pour l'une des premières réunions depuis un certain temps désormais.

« Le Corps Mobile Secret vient de déclarer qu'effectivement, une activité étrange se déroulait dans la ville de Karakura. » Déclara Soi Fon, d'un ton relativement neutre. « Mais il est pour l'heure impossible de détecter celui qui est à l'origine de tout cela. »

« Quelle incompétence, vraiment. » Déplora soudainement Kurotsuchi Mayuri, d'un ton hautain.

Soi Fon lui jeta un regard noir, signifiant clairement que le Capitaine de la Douzième Division devrait plutôt se taire.

« Cela suffit. » Intervint la voix de Yamamoto. « Si nous nous sommes réunis, c'est à la demande officielle du Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Vous avez, d'après vos propres termes, des informations importantes à divulguer. »

« En effet. » Confirma le Capitaine à l'allure si étrange. « Je vais faire très court : je viens de comprendre pourquoi est-ce que nos appareils de mesure de reiatsu ne constataient pas de réelle augmentation d'activité spirituelle à Karakura. Car il n'y n'a tout simplement pas ! » Ricana-t-il. « En réalité, la structure spirituelle de Karakura est en train de changer. Et c'est un phénomène tout à fait fascinant ! »

« Abrège, c'est chiant. » Coupa court le Capitaine de la Onzième Division, Zaraki Kenpachi.

« Pour quelqu'un comme vous, ce n'est pas compréhensible, je vois. » Sourit Mayuri en retour.

« Ça suffit, poursuivez. » Exigea Genryûsai, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la contestation.

« Bien, bien. Pour faire simple : vous savez tous que l'Enfer n'est pas sous la juridiction des Shinigamis, n'est-ce pas ? Alors nous n'avons que peu d'analyses sur ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Toutefois, les rares apparitions de la Volonté de l'Enfer dans le monde réel, nous ont permis de récolter quelques fragments de reiatsu provenant de ce monde. Ça, vous le savez tous déjà. Ce qui semble en revanche nouveau, c'est que la ville de Karakura elle-même commence à voir son énergie spirituelle dite _« classique » _devenir identique à celle de l'Enfer. »

« Est-ce que ça signifie que Karakura deviendra une sorte d'Enfer ? » Se risqua Komamura, d'un ton perplexe.

« Non, pas nécessairement. J'ai en réalité ma théorie très simple à ce sujet : d'après moi, si le reiatsu de l'Enfer est différent de celui de la Soul Society ou du Hueco Mundo, ce n'est pas un hasard. C'est très simple : les êtres qui habitent en Enfer n'ont un corps qui se matérialise qu'avec l'aide de ce reiatsu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il est impossible pour eux de se montrer aux yeux des autres, ou même d'avoir une quelconque influence. Cela veut donc dire … que si la personne qui vient de l'Enfer veut exister, elle a tout intérêt à ce que ce reiatsu se répande dans la ville … mais cela ouvre alors aussi éventuellement la porte à une arrivée massive de morts ! » Conclu finalement le chef du Département de Recherche et de Développement, sous le regard intrigué des autres Capitaines.

« Comment se fait-il qu'une de ces créatures a pu sortir de cet endroit, dans ce cas-là ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un ait déversé ce reiatsu à Karakura, ce qui n'a pas été le cas. » Intervint la voix de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Le scientifique haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas réponse à toutes les questions. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Soudainement, la porte principale de la salle dans laquelle la réunion se tenait, s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Lieutenant de la Première Division, Sasakibe Chôjiro. Une forme de panique, d'empressement dans le regard, le Shinigami s'approcha rapidement des Treize Capitaines.

« Je suis profondément désolé de vous interrompre, Capitaines. » Annonça l'utilisateur de Gonryômaru. « Mais je dois vous annoncer qu'un affrontement vient d'être signalé dans la ville de Karakura, impliquant le Shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Un léger silence s'installa parmi l'assemblée des hauts gradés, jusqu'à ce que la voix du chef des lieux ne retentisse une nouvelle fois.

« Contre qui lutte-t-il ? »

Sasakibe baissa un petit peu le regard.

« Personne. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE GHOST APPERANCE **_

**Les coulisses du chapitre ...**

**JOURNALISTE :**Bonsoir à vous tous, chers lecteurs ! Cette fois-ci, nous sommes en présence d'un autre personnage éminent de la fiction, pour notre interview … Kurosaki Isshin !

**KUROSAKI ISSHIN :** Bonjour !

**JOURNALISTE :** Monsieur Isshin, dîtes-nous donc quelle fut la raison pour laquelle vous avez décidé de prendre part à ce projet de fan fiction !

**KUROSAKI ISSHIN :** Alors, c'est bien simple mon ami. J'y ai été forcé : Karin et Ichigo m'ont mis la pression et j'ai finalement dû accepter ce rôle de père de famille qui me sied si bien.

**JOURNALISTE :** Oh je vois. Est-ce pénible de continuer à travailler alors que vous êtes forcé de le faire ?

**KUROSAKI ISSHIN :** Je suis un grand professionnel, le poster de Masaki peut vous l'assurer. Je ne me plains pas, et je joue mon rôle à fond.

**JOURNALISTE :** Merci bien. Pouvez-vous nous spoiler quelques informations que vous avez sur le prochain chapitre ?

**KUROSAKI ISSHIN :** Je ne sais pas grand-chose, à vrai dire ! On ne nous met pas toujours au courant dans ce foutoir.

**JOURNALISTE :** Enfin, dernière question, parlez-nous de votre futur rôle. Sera-t-il important ?

**KUROSAKI ISSHIN** : Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'apparais dès le début dans cette fiction-là, c'est une chose que je trouve très bien, alors que j'ai dû attendre longtemps que les producteurs de _Shinigamis' Ending : Fallen Era _décident de me faire entrer en scène. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage, ou je risquerais de gâcher votre surprise.

**JOURNALISTE :** Merci bien, Monsieur Kurosaki ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, chers lecteurs, nous avons pu obtenir peu d'informations sur le rôle de Kurosaki Isshin, ses convictions personnelles ou même ce qui sera prévu dans le prochain chapitre. Je vous rappelle donc, que vous êtes en droit d'adresser vos questions à un personnage en particulier, par le biais des commentaires (et je rappelle que ceci n'est pas une façon de gagner des commentaires pour l'auteur) et que lorsque ce personnage sera interviewé, votre question trouvera, ou non, une réponse !


	3. The Ghost Appearance

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la Semaine : Kurosaki Isshin.**

Kurosaki Isshin est le père d'Ichigo, Karin et Yuzu Kurosaki. Depuis l'épisode Fullbring, il se comporte toujours de la même façon avec ses enfants, même avec Ichigo qui l'a pourtant vu en Shinigami à diverses reprises. Il n'évoque encore jamais ce sujet-là, et il en va de même pour son fils.

Isshin est un médecin reconnu et sa clinique a gagné en popularité depuis quelques mois, mais il est encore très loin de la renommée de Ryûken Ishida. Le Quincy ne se gêne d'ailleurs pas de le rappeler lorsque tous deux vont boire un café ou jouer au Tennis ensembles, les dimanches après-midi.

_**CHAPTER III : The Ghost Appearance **_

_**C**_omment l'expliquer ? La tension dans l'air était palpable, tout simplement. Alors qu'il avait simplement prévu de se coucher pour reprendre toute cette histoire de façon plus claire demain, Ichigo Kurosaki fut réveillé avant même de pouvoir fermer l'œil : l'étudiant sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, dehors. Et cette pensée ne tarda pas à être confirmée par Rukia, sortant du placard telle une bourrasque. Question délicatesse, vous pouvez repasser. Le simple regard de la Shinigami acheva de convaincre le rouquin. Nul temps à perdre, le Shinigami remplaçant empoigna son badge avant de l'utiliser, se séparant ainsi de son corps d'humain. Rukia suivit rapidement le mouvement, laissant Chappy s'occuper de son corps, tandis que la Shinigami au regard améthyste effectua un bond par la fenêtre.

« Attends, Rukia ! » S'écria Ichigo, derrière la brune, alors que tous deux atterrirent au milieu de la sombre ruelle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, mais à part ça … »

« Crétin. » Soupira la noble. « Des esprits viennent de disparaître de façon massive, en quelques secondes. Et il n'y a aucun signe de Hollow. Il faut voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Ne laissant pas beaucoup plus de temps à son acolyte pour formuler une quelconque réponse, Rukia usa de son shunpo pour traverser rapidement les ruelles sombres de Karakura. Jurant intérieurement devant le comportement de son amie, Ichigo fit néanmoins de même, avec plus d'ardeur toutefois, afin de rattraper la vice-Capitaine aux courts cheveux noirs.

Au bout de quelques secondes de vol au milieu de la ville désormais plongée dans une obscurité peu rassurante, Ichigo et Rukia se posèrent sur le sol. Leurs regards se fixèrent sur un point commun. Une ombre, complètement voilée sous une cape sombre, leur faisait désormais face. Et à ses côtés, il paraissait évident qu'un esprit venait d'être abattu. Des résidus spirituels demeuraient présents.

« Ichigo … est-ce que c'est lui dont tu m'as parlé ? » Murmura Rukia, à côté du jeune homme au regard ambre.

« Comment tu veux que je le sache, sérieusement ? » Répondit ce dernier, d'un ton visant clairement à montrer la stupidité des propos tenus par la jeune femme.

Cette dernière n'en tint pas réellement compte. De toute façon, l'heure des chamailleries viendra plus tard. Car à cet instant précis, l'attention des deux Shinigamis ne pouvait être captivée par autre chose que la _« chose » _en face d'eux. Impossible de voir à travers cette épaisse couverture noire. Et surtout … il n'y avait aucun reiatsu qui émanait de cette personne. Sans leurs yeux, aucun des deux Shinigamis ne seraient en mesure de repérer cette chose. Rukia fronça les sourcils, avant de faire un pas en avant, main déposée sur la garde de Sode no Shirayuki.

« Vous. Déclinez votre identité ! » Exigea la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

Aucune réponse de la part de l'autre. Du moins … aucune réponse verbale. Car l'assaut de cette mystérieuse personne en direction de la jeune sœur de Byakuya fut quasiment instantané, après les paroles portées. De son grand habillement noir, son bras fut visible, puisque l'être dégaina … une forme d'épée. La première pensée de Rukia fut simple : _« Zanpakutô _? » Mais non, ce n'était pas cela. Une lame entièrement noire, garde y comprise. À s'y méprendre avec le Tensa Zangetsu d'Ichigo d'ailleurs, mais là ne résidait pas la question.

« Rukia ! » S'écria justement le rouquin, comme pour avertir du danger.

L'idiot. Comme si la protégée d'Ukitake ne pouvait pas voir un ennemi qui fonçait droit sur elle. Réagissant finalement, la dénommée Kuchiki Rukia dégaina Sode no Shirayuki de son fourreau, afin de parer le coup porté par son opposant. La vice-Capitaine recula sur quelques mètres, mais finalement, le coup fut plutôt bien encaissé.

De son côté, Ichigo passait également à l'action. Empoignant Zangetsu, le Shinigami remplaçant fondit, sans réfléchir bien entendu, sur son opposant, afin de lui infliger un violent coup d'épée. La cible évita l'attaque, mais au moins, Rukia était hors de portée, ce qui constituait le but premier de cette attaque. L'ancien lycéen lança ensuite de vifs regards aux alentours, dans le but de retrouver cet individu.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, ce dernier réapparu.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Ichigo. » Lâcha calmement Rukia. « Nous ne connaissons rien de lui, alors fais attention à ce que tu fais. »

« Je sais. » Rétorqua calmement le détenteur de Zangetsu, les deux mains bien posées sur la garde de son épée, et le regard droit sur l'adversaire. Cet affrontement silencieux ne lui plaisait vraiment, mais vraiment pas.

Sans crier garde, le rouquin utilisa son shunpo. Rapidement, il se retrouva juste à côté de sa cible : son sabre trancha l'air … au sens propre du terme. Une fois que Zangetsu atteint, en théorie sa cible, le Shinigami ne ressentit pourtant rien, comme si son adversaire n'était pas là. Le coup d'épée, qui aurait dû infliger des dégâts compte-tenu du fait que son adversaire semblait dépassé par la vitesse qui était sienne, n'avait rien fait. Les paupières d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent largement, alors que cette fois-ci, son opposant leva son étrange sabre entièrement noir.

Soudainement, Ichigo se sentit tiré vers l'arrière. Rukia venait de lui prendre le bras de force, avant que la jeune femme ne place sa main encore libre en avant.

« _Hado n°33 : __**Sôkatsui **_! »

Un éclair bleu jaillie depuis la main de la jeune Shinigami, avant d'exploser contre la face de l'adversaire. Aussitôt l'impact devenu réel, la vice-Capitaine utilisa son shunpo pour reprendre un peu de distance avec l'adversaire.

« Idiot ! Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être impressionné par les pouvoirs de l'adversaire, alors réagit un peu ! » Réprimanda la noble, devant un Ichigo qui se faisait légèrement plus petit, l'espace d'un instant tout du moins.

Rukia reporta de toute façon son attention sur l'adversaire. Il semblerait que le kidô l'ait atteint. D'ici, on pouvait encore distinguer son ombre. Les yeux des deux Shinigamis se plissèrent légèrement, comme si ce geste pourrait leur permettre de mieux voir les détails superflus sur l'adversaire.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, dès lors que le voile de fumée se leva, emportant au passage, une partie du voile noir tout court, c'était que le spectacle réservé …fut surprenant. Le visage de cette personne … n'existait pas ?! Il n'y avait aucun visage ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, ici ? La jeune femme lâcha rapidement Ichigo, avant de reporter son Zanpakutô en face d'elle. Le seul point positif concernait les dégâts. Si le coup porté par Ichigo n'avait pas atteint sa cible quelques secondes plus tôt, devait donc davantage tenir d'une capacité spéciale que de la nature même de l'ennemi.

Mais plus les secondes avançaient, et plus cet affrontement prenait une tournure ennuyeuse pour les deux amis. Ichigo se posa rapidement devant la Kuchiki, en pointant son adversaire de son Zanpakutô.

« Je doute qu'il puisse parler sans bouche, en fait. » Dit machinalement le rouquin, d'un ton sérieux.

« Crétin, tu crois que c'est le moment de dire ce genre d'âneries ? »

« Rukia, je suis sérieux. On n'obtiendra sûrement rien de lui. Plus le temps passe … et plus je commence à en être sûr. Ce mec n'est pas celui que j'ai croisé plus tôt. J'vais en finir avec lui. »

La brunette ne savait pas trop comment répondre, à vrai dire. Le rouquin semblait vraiment très sérieux dans ce qu'il annonçait. Et après tout, il y avait peu de chance que cet individu sans visage soit d'une quelconque utilité si les choses continuaient. Rukia n'avait aucune façon d'analyser cette chose, puisqu'elle ne dégageait aucun reiatsu, et il n'y avait pas non plus moyen de l'attraper et la conserver. Quoique ...

« Ichigo, essaie de bien tenir son attention. Je vais essayer quelque chose. »

Un simplement hochement de tête de la part du Shinigami remplaçant suffit. Lui tenir son attention, hein ? Comme si c'était facile. Mais bon, les autres perspectives … n'existaient pas au final. Il valait mieux suivre le plan de la petite sœur de Byakuya. Très rapidement, le détenteur de Zangetsu fusa à vive allure sur son adversaire, avant d'user de son shunpo pour apparaître juste à côté. La lame du sabre vint frapper violemment son opposant depuis la côte. Bien ! Cette fois-ci, le coup fut un succès. Apparemment, la vitesse utilisée permettait de déboussoler assez facilement ce … ce fantôme. Soit, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. La lame de Zangetsu trancha l'air, et vint heurter le genou, du moins ce qui devait être le genou, de la cible. Celle-ci tituba, laissant échapper … une coulée de sang … noire ? Bien, s'attarder sur ce genre de détails n'était pas forcément très utile.

_« Char rugissant. Brèche du rouet. Que la lumière sépare en six ! Bakudo n°61 : __**Rikujôkorô **__! » _Lança Rukia.

Les six pointes de lumières vinrent se ficher autour d'une cible déjà affaiblie par les coups infligés par Zangetsu. Ichigo Kurosaki effectua un bond pour retourner auprès de la noble. Cette fois-ci, l'adversaire ne pouvait rien faire. Du moins, tous les deux l'espéraient. Rukia s'avança rapidement vers l'être spirituel. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Difficile de dire s'il regardait ou non la Shinigami s'approcher de lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, la vice-Capitaine sortie rapidement de son shihakusho un petit flacon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Ichigo, en approchant également.

« Un flacon, tu ne vois pas ? » Rétorqua son interlocutrice, en s'abaissant, et prélevant ainsi les gouttes de sang noires qui gisaient au sol. « Je voulais prendre des échantillons de lui directement, vu qu'il ne dégage pas de reiatsu. J'enverrais ça à la Soul Society ou à Urahara selon les ordres. Achève-le, Ichigo. »

« Ok. »

Le Shinigami remplaçant souleva son sabre et l'abattit droit sur le crâne étrange de sa cible. L'ennemi en question fut enfin abattu, coupé en deux par le Zanpakutô du rouquin. Son étrange épée noire disparue également, dans un brouillard rouge et noir, avant que Rukia ne puisse la prendre. Tant pis, la jeune femme devait se contenter des traces de sang. Une fois le prélèvement terminé, Rukia et Ichigo échangèrent un bref regard : la nuit était déjà bien tombée, ils reprendraient toute cette histoire le lendemain. Tous les deux quittèrent les lieux, à l'aide du shunpo …

Et sur le haut d'un immeuble, une ombre observa tranquillement le départ des Shinigamis, dans un silence de mort.

Le Soleil ne tarda pas à se lever. La sensation d'une nuit courte, tronquée par une apparition d'esprit cogitait bien dans l'esprit de Kurosaki Ichigo, qui ne se décidait d'ailleurs pas à se lever. Quelle heure était-il ? Difficile à dire. Le visage confortablement installé contre l'oreiller, le rouquin ne daignait pas à se lever malgré l'appel insistant de son réveil. Rukia avait dormie dans son placard hier soir, mais la jeune Shinigami paraissait déjà bien réveillée, contrairement à l'étudiant. Ce qui était plutôt plaisant maintenant qu'Ichigo étudiait à la Fac, du point de vue de la petite Kuchiki évidemment, consistait dans le fait que désormais, le port de l'uniforme ne devenait plus du tout une obligation. À l'Université de Karakura, les jeunes s'habillaient comme bon leur semblait, dans la limite du raisonnable évidemment. La Shinigami décida d'habiller son gigai de la même façon que lors de son dernier passage _« tranquille » _à Karakura : au programme, écharpe rose et petit manteau beige.

Cela dit, la vice-Capitaine se résigna également à aller faire les courses plus tard. Se montrer coquette de temps à autres ne faisait pas de mal. Et les magasins du monde réel avaient des prix plus bas qu'à la Soul Society ! Même si en réalité, l'argument économique ne pouvait pas passer, puisque le clan Kuchiki offrait à la dénommée Kuchiki Rukia une certaine somme « _d'argent de poche_. »

Bien, le seul problème résidait maintenant dans le fait de réveiller Ichigo. Cet idiot se forçait presque à dormir malgré le bruit strident causé par son réveil. 8 heures. La petite Shinigami aux cheveux noirs n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle son ami devait partir en cours, mais étant donné que le réveil sonnait, une simple question de logique voudrait que ce départ ne tarde pas trop.

« Ichigo. » Dit-elle une première fois.

Aucun résultat sur le Shinigami remplaçant, qui était enfoui sous sa couverture. Le regard de Rukia fut toutefois rapidement capté par quelque chose d'autre : sur le bureau du rouquin, un mouvement, et même, une voix.

« _Nee-san_. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de tout ça …_ pour toi._ » Assura la voix de Kon, visiblement très sûr de lui, sa main appuyé contre la lampe de bureau d'Ichigo, et le regard baissé vers le bas, les yeux fermés.

Si ce n'était pas une peluche de Lion complètement ridicule et au passif douteux, l'effet aurait pu être autre. Kon n'avait guère eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec sa _Nee-san _depuis un bout de temps, et aujourd'hui, le temps pour rattraper et corriger les erreurs du passé, était venu. La peluche se jeta sur la tête du Shinigami remplaçant, afin de lui infliger des pseudos coups de griffes, ou même de lui tirer les oreilles.

« ICHIGO ! Réveille-toi, minable ! » S'écria la peluche, au bout de quelques secondes.

Mais l'air serein de Kon ne fit pas long feu : dès lors que le propriétaire de la chambre se réveilla, l'air plutôt grincheux, et lança un regard noir au Mod Soul, ce dernier se fit doucement plus petit.

« A-A-Attends, Ichigo ! » Se défendit immédiatement Kon. « C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je … je voulais t'aider ! Vu qu'il est assez tard, tu comprends, t-tu pourrais avoir des prob-problèmes et puis … Nee-saaaaaan aide moi ! » Finit par supplier la peluche, en se jetant vers Rukia Kuchiki.

Mais cette dernière le balaya d'un revers de la main, et son regard améthyste se planta directement dans les pupilles peu éveillées du rouquin, qui daigna enfin sortir de son inertie.

« Bon, dépêche-toi paysan. On est sûrement en retards maintenant. » Grommela la Shinigami.

« … Ferme-là, j'arrive. » Rétorqua Kurosaki Ichigo, en descendant de son lit.

Il n'y avait guère le temps pour prendre un petit-déjeuner très conventionnel. En effet, le temps ne jouait pas en faveur des deux Shinigamis : le rouquin expliqua rapidement à table que le bus passerait à 8 heures 33 et qu'il fallait tout de même un certain temps avant de se rendre à l'arrêt. Ce qui exaspéra au plus haut point la petite Shinigami, dont l'envie de connaître les joies de l'Université. Aucun des deux amis ne mentionna ce qui s'était produit hier. Non, toute la journée serait de dédiée à ça, après tout. Le petit déjeuner fut très calme : Karin et Yuzu ne ressemblaient pas à leur frère, ou tout du moins, à cette partie-là de lui, et se montrèrent relativement matinales, afin de partir en cours elles-mêmes. Même si en fait, Isshin décida de les accompagner en voiture, avant de partir lui-même à son travail. Kon demeura le dernier être conscient dans la clinique Kurosaki, lorsque la porte se ferma de la main de Kurosaki Ichigo, avant d'être fermée à clefs. Le trajet en bus fut relativement difficile : Rukia n'était pas friande des moyens de transports, et encore moins de rester debout inutilement faute de place. Au final, l'épreuve de 20 minutes s'acheva sans dégât réel. Par messages téléphoniques, Ichigo prévu ainsi de rencontrer Inoue et Ishida aux alentours de Treize heures, près du réfectoire. Évidemment, inutile de prévenir Keigo et Mizuiro de la nouvelle.

Ces derniers, notamment le premier nommé, furent heureux d'accueillir à nouveau Kuchiki Rukia dans leur groupe. Du moins, ce fut ainsi qu'ils appelèrent le trio qu'ils formaient avec Ichigo Kurosaki, même si ce dernier semblait plutôt en dehors de ce délire, finalement lancé par Keigo, et pas réellement relayé par Mizuiro. En dehors des _« Oh, je suis ravie de te revoir, Asano-san ! » _complètement mensongers de Rukia ou des _« Kuchiki-san, tu veux sortir ce soir ? »_ complètement irréalisables de Keigo, les retrouvailles furent finalement plutôt calmes. Mais voilà, l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Volontairement, Ichigo Kurosaki quitta l'amphithéâtre, dans lequel se tenait un Cours Magistral d'Histoire de l'Art en avance, bientôt imité par la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Keigo n'osa pas affronter une telle épreuve, tandis que Mizuiro ne remarqua pas le départ des deux Shinigamis, trop occupé à discuter avec une fille qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré.

Rukia et Ichigo s'avancèrent rapidement, jusqu'à atteindre le lieu tant attendu : le réfectoire. Là-bas, sur une table, Inoue Orihime et Ishida Uryû s'étaient déjà assis. Mais fait étonnant : la présence de Sado Yasutora. Ce dernier n'était pas étudiant, mais trouva finalement le temps de venir ici pour prendre des nouvelles. En voyant les deux manieurs de Zanpakutôs approcher, Inoue se leva, et souriante se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

« Kurosaki-kun ! Kuchiki-san ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Salut, Inoue. » Dit simplement Ichigo, de son ton toujours plutôt doux lorsqu'il s'adressait à la jeune femme.

« Inoue, tu vas bien ? » Répondit en retour Rukia, dans un sourire sincère.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent rapidement, histoire de se saluer, de prendre des nouvelles rapides, sous le regard presque désabusé de Kurosaki Ichigo, qui préféra continuer sa route, jusqu'à atteindre la table où se trouvait Ishida. Le Quincy était d'abord plongé dans un livre, avant que l'arrivée du Shinigami remplaçant ne le force à relever la tête.

« Yo, Chad ! Tu vas bien ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. » Déclara le rouquin.

« Je vais bien, Ichigo. » Répondit doucement le mexicain. « Ishida m'a envoyé un message sur ce qui se passait en ce moment. Je n'ai pas de travail prévu aujourd'hui, alors j'ai vu venir. »

« Je vois. D'ailleurs, Ishida. Tu nous a déjà oublié ou quoi ? On se voit quasiment jamais depuis … depuis un moment maintenant. » Hésita un peu le détenteur de Zangetsu.

« Dois-je te rappeler ce que Sado-kun vient de dire il y a 11 secondes ? C'est _moi _qui l'ai averti de la situation. » Répliqua rapidement le Quincy, comme s'il s'agissait d'un reproche.

« Pas la peine de prendre ce genre de ton, hein. » Soupira Ichigo, en prenant finalement une chaise.

Passé les formules de politesse et autres propos heureux en guise de retrouvailles, Rukia Kuchiki s'installa également sur un siège. Le temps de parler des réels problèmes qui se profilaient, était venu.

« Bien, je vais essayer de faire assez court et précis pour que tout le monde puisse comprendre. » Annonça la noble, en prenant rapidement un air songeur, signe qu'elle réfléchissait aux futurs mots employés. « Alors … vous avez déjà tous reçus un message d'Ichigo concernant le fait que des problèmes liés à l'Enfer ont été détecté par la Soul Society, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Justement. » Intervint Ishida, derrière ses lunettes. « Je pensais que l'Enfer n'était pas sous la juridiction des Shinigamis, donc comment est-ce que le Seireitei peut-il être au courant de changements à l'intérieur de ce dernier ? »

« En réalité, nous n'avons pas accès à l'intérieur de l'Enfer même. » Reprit la Kuchiki. « Mais n'imaginez pas que l'ouverture des Portes de l'Enfer soit un phénomène extrêmement rare. Dès que cela arrive, il est possible pour la Soul Society de faire des enregistrements. C'est justement grâce à cela que l'on a pu détecter un problème : d'ordinaire, l'énergie spirituelle provenant de l'Enfer ne demeure que quelques temps dans le monde réel. Or, ça n'a pas été le cas avec les analyses pointues de la Douzième Division. Un _« fragment »_ de ce reiatsu apparaissait et disparaissait ici et là, jusqu'à ce qu'il se stabilise à Karakura. »

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à retenir, malgré tout. Ishida se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête, signe qu'il avait bien compris ce que son amie lui disait.

« Hier, moi et Ichigo avons dû affronter quelqu'un d'étrange, sans reiatsu et qui est vraisemblablement lié à toutes ces choses étranges, sans en être le responsable premier. » Poursuivit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. « J'ai pu récupérer un peu d'échantillon de sang, que je conserve dans une fiole spécialement donnée par la Soul Society. J'ai déjà envoyé un rapport à la Soul Society, et ces derniers vont me donner des ordres plus précis. »

« Hm. Que va-t-on faire en attendant les ordres ? » Demanda soudainement Chad, de son ton taciturne habituel.

« Pas grand-chose. » Déplora la Shinigami aux cheveux ébène. « On devra alors continuer à protéger la ville, et essayer de gagner plus d'informations. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Ichigo, il est possible que la Soul Society nous envoie des renforts lorsqu'il le faudra, mais il n'y a pas encore de choses concrètes. Renji me contactera au cas où. J'ai aussi envoyé un message à Urahara, mais cet enfoiré ne répond pas … »

Les autres hochèrent simplement la tête. Pas qu'ils étaient d'accords avec le fait qu'Urahara-san soit un enfoiré, mais simplement en signe de compréhension de la situation. Un léger silence s'installa, maintenant que la petite Kuchiki avait terminé son explication. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne sonne justement.

À l'écran : Urahara Kisuke.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : SHADOW CLOSE IN**_

**Les coulisses du chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE** : Bonjour à vous tous, très chers lecteurs ! Cette semaine, nous avons le privilège d'interviewer la sœur de Kurosaki Ichigo, Karin !

**KUROSAKI KARIN : **Ouais. Grouille-toi quand même, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire.

**JOURNALISTE : **Le caractère bien trempé de Karin apparaît donc bien ici ! Alors, Karin, quel sera votre rôle dans la fiction ?

**KUROSAKI KARIN : **J'm'en fous. Tant que j'apparais, ça me va. Faut que j'apparaisse plus que dans l'autre fiction. C'est déjà le cas après un chapitre donc ça va.

**JOURNALISTE : **… D'accord ! Et sinon, parlez-nous de vos confrères qui participent ? Des rumeurs font étalage de vos sentiments envers Hitsugaya Toshirô ! Est-ce vrai ?

**KUROSAKI KARIN : **Va crever plutôt, ça te calmera.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et bien … c'est-à-dire que c'est une réponse qui montre bien cette férocité de la nature !

**KUROSAKI KARIN : **J'vais t'en faire bouffer de la férocité, toi ! Allez, j'me tire. Bon vent.

**JOURNALISTE : **Donc, nous vous remercions de nous avoir suivi pour cette courte interview … dommage que cela n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Ou pas en fait ! Et je le rappelle encore une fois ! Ce n'est pas pour gagner des commentaires, mais si vous voulez voir une personne s'exprimer, donner des idées au journaliste que je suis pour interviewer quelqu'un, alors je suis preneur ! À la prochaine !


	4. Shadow Close In

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la Semaine : Kurosaki Karin **

Collégienne et auto-proclamée grande sœur de Yuzu, Karin traverse actuellement une période difficile de sa vie : l'adolescence. La jeune fille se montre souvent barbare avec ses camarades et rejette le monde entier : que ce soit ses propres pouvoirs naissants de Shinigami ou même une partie de son entourage, personne n'est intouchable dans son point de vue.

Mais Karin a également des côtés plus attendrissants, et prend souvent la défense de sa sœur Yuzu au collège, lorsque cette dernière se fait interpeller par des camarades trop violents. Elle est également très attachée à sa famille malgré les apparences, et dans un coin de son esprit, revoir Hitsugaya Toshirô ne serait pas forcément déplaisant … car son équipe de foot en a bien besoin actuellement.

_**CHAPTER IV : SHADOW CLOSE IN **_

Lugubre. Il n'y avait probablement aucun autre terme pouvant décrire aussi bien l'ambiance qui régnait dans ces lieux. L'obscurité était maîtresse, et le silence s'en délectait. Une forme plus qu'une ombre, s'avançait à pas feutrés dans un couloir, qui parut vite interminable. Une fois que le décor changea, laissant apparaître une forme grisâtre, la chose en question, s'arrêta. Était-ce de l'appréhension, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une pièce dont l'importance n'avait rien à voir ? Impossible à dire.

Trainant une flaque de sang morbide à chacun de ses pas, l'ombre finit par franchir le seuil de la pièce qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

Sobre correspondrait bien à la description des lieux. L'obscurité régnait encore en maîtresse absolue, même si quelques torches attachées aux murs donnaient un peu de visibilité. Six piliers gris offraient un semblant de décor, tandis qu'au fond des lieux, se trouvait ce qui s'apparentait visiblement à un trône. Et sur ledit trône, se trouvait justement quelqu'un. Un homme, à la teinte pâle. Visiblement accablé par l'ennui avant la rentrée de l'ombre en question, le visage de cet homme se tourna machinalement. Auparavant posé sur sa main, accoudée aux rebords du support, le menton de la personne assise se releva.

« Tu as mis un certain temps. Je suis un peu lassé, à vrai dire. » Dit-il, d'un ton mécanique.

Le teint pâle de celui qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche, formait un antagonisme certain avec la coloration de ses cheveux ébène, plutôt bouclés et mi courts, et il en allait de même pour les pupilles. En regardant le visage, une personne normalement constituée donnerait probablement trente ans à cet homme. Son habillement ne différait pas non plus au niveau des nuances. Une très longue cape noire descendait depuis sa nuque, jusqu'à atteindre ses chevilles. En dehors de cet élément, probablement le plus marquant d'un œil purement extérieur, cet être pâle possédait également une fine armure irrégulière, couvrant son thorax, ses bras, et la partie inférieure de ses jambes, pour terminer aux chevilles. La fine cuirasse déviait toutefois en ce qui concernait la teinture, du moins pour une partie : des bandelettes rougeâtres apparaissaient ici et là. En définitive, cet homme ressemblait au décor dans lequel il vivait.

Sa phrase ne trouva toutefois pas de réponse. La personne en face de lui s'inclina toutefois poliment, en signe de respect.

« Oh, j'oubliais. Tu n'es pas capable de parler, ni de communiquer. » Soupira l'être aux yeux ternes, d'un ton traduisant une forme de lassitude. « C'est vraiment triste, d'être ici. »

Sans crier garde, l'homme pointa son index dans la direction de la tête, de celui que l'on aurait un peu de mal à qualifier _« d'interlocuteur » _tant son mutisme frappait aux oreilles. Pouvait-on réellement lui en vouloir, cela dit ? Difficile, en réalité : le dernier venu ne possédait pas de visage. Et il explosa littéralement, dès lors que le geste de l'homme, visiblement maître des lieux, fut achevé.

Une flaque de sang macabre remplaça celui dont le corps ne pouvait guère être visible quelques secondes auparavant, puisque couvert par un voile noir, qui avait désormais disparu en même temps que son propriétaire.

« Je dois donc me servir à la source. » Constata finalement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

La flaque de sang ne tarda pas à prendre une forme différente : une forte lumière écarlate se matérialisa en plusieurs sphères. Ces dernières entourèrent rapidement l'homme à la longue cape noire, qui laissa échapper un petit sourire discret, entre satisfaction et agréable surprise.

« Que vois-je ? Tu as tout de même rapporté un certain nombre d'âmes. Ce n'est pas trop mauvais. » Continua-t-il, malgré le fait que personne dans la salle ne pouvait l'entendre. « Il serait tout de même mieux que tes camarades apportent des âmes plus puissantes, si l'on veut faire de grandes choses … »

Du bruit provenant de la porte métallique et visiblement vieille attira néanmoins l'attention de l'individu à la tenue si sombre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent rapidement, avant que sa bouche ne s'entrouvre à nouveau, laissant sa voix, au ton désormais lassé, s'exprimer une nouvelle fois.

« Entre, Seijaku. » Dit-il.

Dans la pénombre, la grande porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître une nouvelle forme humanoïde. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un homme, visiblement dans la trentaine également, qui entra dans la pièce. Lui aussi, arborait un style vestimentaire tout en sobriété, également dans le noir. La même armure, quoique moins épaisse et privée des petites bandelettes qui donnaient un semblant de vie à l'autre, mais surtout un voile noir qui contribuait à renforcer cette impression.

Quant à son visage, sa pâleur, bien que réelle, ne rivalisait pas avec celle de son interlocuteur. Ses cheveux châtains, lui arrivant jusqu'au cou, constituaient une autre différence. Enfin, ses yeux gris foncés ne révélaient pas grand-chose sur ce que pouvait bien penser cette personne.

« Maître Meikyû. » Murmura le nouveau-venu. « J'ai des rapports importants à fournir. »

« Je t'écoute, si c'est si important pour me déranger dans mon inactivité. » Cru bon d'ironiser le fameux _« Maître »_ en question.

« Vous venez probablement de recevoir le retour d'une des âmes maudites envoyées dans la ville de Karakura. » Affirma l'homme aux yeux gris. « Vous devez savoir que cette dernière est actuellement protégée par un Shinigami au reiatsu extrêmement élevé. C'est lui qui a vaincu l'âme et l'a forcée à regagner ce monde. De même, la Soul Society semble s'intéresser de plus en plus aux activités qui se déroulent à Karakura. »

« Oh, je vois. » Répondit le dénommé Meikyû. « Et je suppose que c'est tout ? »

« Je pense que vous prenez les choses un peu à la légère, si je puis me permettre. » Clarifia Seijaku, d'un ton sérieux. « Ce Shinigami a été capable, dans le passé, de vaincre Aizen Sôsuke. C'est une menace à prendre en considération dans nos objectifs. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu te prends la tête pour rien. » Ricana nerveusement le chef des lieux. « Kurosaki Ichigo, hein … ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vois, je vois. C'est très bien tout ça, c'est très intéressant. Mais sinon … qu'en est-il de _l'objectif principal _? » Reprit soudainement l'homme à l'allure sombre, d'un ton soudainement plus sérieux.

« Visiblement, il se cache également à Karakura. Nous finirons par le retrouver. »

« Eh bien … ce sera tout, alors. S'il pense pouvoir fuir les Enfers … »

Le silence regagna les lieux. Le dénommé Seijaku ne tarda pas à prendre congé, tandis que la dernière personne demeurant dans les lieux s'appuya confortablement et nonchalamment contre son trône, en fermant les paupières. Les torches présentes autour de lui, s'éteignirent une à une, plongeant désormais la salle dans des ténèbres plus profonds. Essayer d'échapper à l'Enfer pouvait ressembler à une absurdité sans nom. Mais au fond, cela donnait également l'impression d'asseoir une autorité sur son propre destin. C'était le propre des hommes, n'est-ce pas ?

… Mais pas que, visiblement.

_Ville de Karakura._

_« Urahara ? Ça fait un moment que j'essaye de vous joindre ! »_ Grogna la dénommée Kuchiki Rukia, oreille contre son téléphone.

_« Haha, oui, désolé ! Nous étions un petit peu occupés moi, Yoruichi-san, Tessai, Jinta et Ururu ! Nous passions de formidables vacances en Californie ! Et il faisait beau ! Les gens furent aimables et-»_

_« Je m'en fous de tout ça ! »_ S'emporta la Kuchiki, à l'autre bout du fil. _« La situation est assez préoccupante ici, tâchez de revenir rapidement. On a besoin de vous, et la Soul Society attend aussi votre retour pour formuler des ordres définitifs. »_

_« Je sais, je sais ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Kuchiki-san ! Je tenais simplement à vous rassurer justement. Lorsque vous m'avez envoyé ce message fort inquiétant il y a peu, c'est-à-dire il y a quelques jours ou hier, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je travaille tout de même un petit peu ! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de lancer quelques recherches pendant mon temps libre. Je ne viendrais donc pas démuni à Karakura ! Je serais probablement de retour après-demain ! »_

_« Me dîtes pas que c'est juste pour ça que vous m'appelez ? » _S'insurgea la vice-Capitaine au regard améthyste.

_« Noooon, bien sûr que non ! Loin de moi une telle idée. » _Ricana le scientifique, ce qui eut d'ailleurs pour don de soulever un vent d'irritation dans l'esprit de son interlocutrice. _« Sachez une chose : je pense que vous allez rencontrer beaucoup d'esprits comme vous avez pu en voir. Kuchiki-san … je pense qu'il serait bon, de ne pas envoyer trop d'échantillons à la Soul Society. » _

La vague de colère sur le visage de Rukia s'apaisa un peu, en même temps que les propos tenus par Urahara trouvèrent une forme de cohérence à ses yeux. Même si en réalité, les dernières paroles prononcées par l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division plongèrent surtout la noble dans une forme d'anxiété. Son silence lourd de sens, incita Urahara à poursuivre ses petites explications de l'autre côté.

_« Si jamais vous envoyiez trop d'objets d'analyse à la Soul Society, cela pourrait vraiment servir de point d'ancrage à l'ennemi. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? S'ils en veulent à la Soul Society, mais qu'ils ne peuvent ouvrir le Senkaimon par exemple, envoyer ces choses au Seireitei ressemblerait fort à leur ouvrir la porte afin de tout saccager là-bas. »_

_« Vous pensez qu'ils souhaitent détruire le Seireitei ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » _Corrigea le blond. _« Écoutez, il est encore bien trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions sur eux. Pour l'heure, veillez surtout à essayer de garder le contact avec la Soul Society et coordonner vos mouvements, plutôt que de vouloir tout envoyer là-bas. Protégez aussi Karakura durant mon absence ! »_

_« Compris. » _Lâcha machinalement la Shinigami.

_« Et dîtes à Kurosaki-san que nous avons pu voir de très belles choses en Amérique, que lui, ne verra jamais ! Hahahaha ! »_

La jeune femme coupa au nez. Bien. Cette discussion offerte par le tenancier de boutique ne faisait pas beaucoup avancer la situation pour le groupe d'amis présents au réfectoire. Au contraire même : compte-tenu de la situation globale, composée d'incertitudes plus floues les unes que les autres, la seule alternative crédible qui s'offrait aux Shinigamis et à leurs alliés, résidait dans un accroissement de la vigilance, de chacun d'entre eux. La détentrice de Sode no Shirayuki résuma rapidement les propos, peu intéressants de façon globale d'Urahara aux autres personnes présentes.

« Sérieusement, ce type … » Soupira Ichigo, en prenant d'ailleurs un verre d'eau qu'Inoue lui avait gentiment tendu. « Et au final, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On est pas bien avancés, là. »

« Je rejoins l'avis de Kurosaki, pour une fois. » Déclara Ishida.

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard assassin, que le Quincy parvint à ignorer de façon royale, en remontant ses lunettes de façon correcte, avant de poursuivre son petit discours.

« Hier soir, j'ai retrouvé un esprit apeuré dans ma maison. Il m'a annoncé qu'il fut témoin de l'extermination d'autres esprits semblables à lui. Si l'être que vous avez combattu est de la même nature, on peut supposer que s'attaquer à des esprits ne peut être fait sans objectif clair. »

Les autres paraissaient plutôt d'accords. En même temps, contredire le fils de Ryûken sur ce point-là relevait plus de la provocation inutile que d'autre chose. Ichigo s'abstint de faire un quelconque commentaire sur le Quincy, et reprit une gorgée d'eau fraîche.

« Oui, on peut supposer qu'il y a encore de nombreux autres esprits du même type qui errent ici et là. » Ajouta Rukia Kuchiki, d'un ton dubitatif. « En bref, continuez simplement à faire vraiment attention. Je vous déconseille d'affronter qui que ce soit tout seul. »

Il n'y eu rien à redire là-dessus. Mis à part Ichigo, personne ne tomberait probablement dans ce piège-là de toute façon. Le rouquin ferma doucement les yeux, réfléchissant rapidement à la situation. Rien ne paraissait plaisant actuellement, et les Shinigamis s'embourbaient actuellement de plus en plus profondément dans les problèmes, qui les dépassaient en même temps complètement. Le silence gagna rapidement les lieux. À en juger par les différentes expressions ornant chaque visage présent, l'inquiétude et l'anxiété gagnaient du terrain. Un phénomène assez logique, en soi.

« ICHIGOOOO ! »

La voix de Keigo vint briser ce silence monotone. Apparemment, le cours d'Histoire de l'Art s'était achevé, et l'auto-proclamé _« meilleur ami » _de Kurosaki Ichigo fit son apparition, en courant depuis l'autre bout du bâtiment, pour arriver en un temps record près du rouquin. Un simple coup du revers de la main de ce dernier, suffit à mettre hors-combat l'étudiant aux cheveux bruns. Mizuiro ne l'accompagnait visiblement pas. Qu'importe, le Shinigami remplaçant n'y prêta pas davantage d'importance, puisque son ami draguait actuellement une fille ou deux en ce moment, tel qu'il le connaissait.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chad ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu t'es aussi inscrit en Histoire et tu demandes conseil auprès d'Ichigo ? » S'enquit Keigo. « C'est à moi de poser la question, tu sais ? »

« Mmh. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne vais pas m'inscrire ici. » Répondit le géant, conservant son air taciturne habituel. « Je voulais juste rendre visite à Ichigo, Inoue, Kuchiki et Ishida. C'est tout. »

Si les sensations internes, les sentiments, pouvaient être exprimés par des sons, ceux du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns deviendraient le craquement sinistre d'un verre tombant au sol avant de se briser en morceaux. Avec une pointe d'exagération évidemment. Mais alors, Chad vient rendre visite à Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Ishida, Kuchiki-san mais _pas _à _lui _? Le grand héros de Karakura ? Quel blasphème ! Quel coup de poignard en plein cœur ! Quel …

« Bon, on y va. » Annonça Kurosaki Ichigo, visiblement peu intéressé par les états d'âmes de son camarade depuis pourtant presque quatre ans maintenant.

« Kurosaki-kun, tu manges la nourriture du réfectoire ? » Demanda innocemment la voix d'Orihime.

La jeune rousse s'était approchée de son ami. Ce dernier lui retourna un regard interrogateur. Le sens de cette question, ou plutôt l'intérêt en fait, lui échappait actuellement. Ah moins que … c'était probablement ça, en fait.

« Je peux partager mon plat avec toi, si tu veux ! » Poursuivit la jeune femme, d'un air joyeux.

« Ah … eh bien, non ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, j'ai de quoi faire déjà. » Répondit son interlocuteur, en balbutiant quelque peu son début de phrase.

Orihime pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air un peu déçue que sa demande ne fût pas acceptée par son camarade. Enfin, à vrai dire, cela faisait depuis un long moment que Kurosaki-kun ne goûtait pas à ses plats ! Il y a peu, elle avait insisté auprès de Sado-kun, mais ce dernier tomba malade dès lors qu'il goûta à sa cuisine. Ce qui avait eu légèrement le don de rebuter la jeune femme quant à son partage de plats, que l'on qualifiera d'exotique.

Les autres n'attendirent pas vraiment avant de se lever. Keigo cherchait vraisemblablement un sujet de conversation avec Chad, qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, tandis qu'Ishida regagnait doucement mais sûrement les locaux dans lesquels le Quincy devait étudier. Quant à Rukia, elle attendit simplement qu'Ichigo et Inoue ait terminé leur conversation avant de suivre le rouquin, puisqu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas les lieux. Même si cette vérité, la jeune femme ne l'avouerait pas : dépendre du rouquin, même pour des choses aussi futiles représentait une atteinte violente à sa fierté. Et imaginer le sourire plein de satisfaction du Shinigami remplaçant lui donnerait instantanément des envies de meurtres.

« Je vous laisse. Si vous avez plus d'informations, vous savez comment me contacter. » Glissa rapidement Ishida Uryû, en quittant les lieux.

« Mmh. À plus Ishida. » Lâcha Chad, de son ton habituel.

« Au revoir, Ishida-kun ! De toute façon, on pourra se revoir plus tard ! » S'écria Orihime.

« On te préviendra au cas où. » Déclara simplement Rukia.

« Ouais c'est ça, tire-toi. » Balança simplement Ichigo, les mains dans les poches, d'un ton méprisant.

Le Quincy ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il se retourna simplement, remit ses lunettes en place, avant de continuer sa lente marche en direction de son lieu de travail. La situation alarmante ne l'inquiétait pas tant que ça, au fond.

« Oh non … » Soupira doucement Inoue, en regardant le sol.

À ses côtés, Ichigo arqua un sourcil, en signe de son incompréhension.

« Il y a un problème, Inoue ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je … en fait non, je voulais simplement demander à Ishida-kun s'il voulait goûter à mes plats, mais il est déjà parti … »

Cette phrase fit tiquer le rouquin. Au fond de lui-même, une pensée pleine de mauvaise foi naquit : Ishida était parti parce qu'il avait peur de goûter à ça, n'est-ce pas ? L'enflure.

… Bon, cela ne ressemblait pas franchement à un raisonnement mature, et relevait davantage de la paranoïa que d'autre chose, mais au final, ces pensées quittèrent rapidement l'esprit du détenteur de Zangetsu.

« C'est pas grave. » Se contenta de dire le frère aîné de la famille Kurosaki. « De toute façon, Ishida ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe de lui. » Brailla-t-il ensuite, en commençant à marcher.

Inoue rit doucement de la remarque de son ami. La jeune femme savait bien qu'en dépit de toutes les joutes verbales entre le Shinigami et le Quincy, tous deux s'appréciaient, même s'ils ne le diront jamais de façon explicite. Toutes les aventures passées ensembles depuis ces trois dernières années prouvaient amplement cela. L'ancienne captive de Las Noches jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre : le temps ne lui manquait pas, à vrai dire. Elle pourrait passer un peu de temps avec Kurosaki-kun et Kuchiki-san !

Et derrière tout cela, abandonné de tous, Keigo. Le fil de la discussion lui échappait complètement. Chad venait de repartir, saluant ses camarades, et laissant seul donc, la victime récurrente d'Ikkaku il y a quelques années de cela. De quoi Ishida pouvait-il bien parler ? De quel événement inattendu Kuchiki-san pourrait bien le prévenir ? Tant de questions s'agglutinaient dans son esprit, que faire la part entre la fiction et la réalité devenait une tâche insurmontable pour le jeune étudiant. Après quelques secondes de flottement, sa lucidité particulière lui revint, et il partit en courant, hurlant le nom d'Ichigo, dans le sillage de ce dernier.

Le reste de la journée ne fut guère plus mouvementée. Les cours s'achevèrent assez tôt aujourd'hui, pour Kurosaki Ichigo. Le rouquin se décida néanmoins de rester à la Bibliothèque Universitaire, au grand dam de Keigo qui entreprit finalement de ne pas le suivre dans une pareille voie. Bien entendu, ne connaissant absolument pas la route afin de rentrer à la clinique Kurosaki, Rukia dû se résoudre à rester aux côtés du Shinigami remplaçant. Orihime termina également sa journée et rejoint ses deux amis, histoire de passer du temps avec eux. Surtout que Kuchiki-san n'était plus venue depuis un bout de temps, il fallait en profiter !

Les deux amies discutèrent dans leur coin, pendant qu'Ichigo plongeait dans les étagères offertes par la Bibliothèque. Sérieusement, tout ce travail de Shinigami et d'étudiant à la fois, commençait à lui peser. Il faudrait peut-être envisager, dans le futur, à trouver un moyen d'arrangement. Au moins, il avait cessé de travailler chez Ikumi-san, parce que les choses seraient devenues invivables sinon. Parcourant les différents bouquins qui se présentaient face à lui, le rouquin finit par faire tomber l'ouvrage convoité : un simple livre à propos des relations internationales du Japon avec le reste du monde depuis 1945. Des exposés divers devaient être travaillés à ce sujet, et le Shinigami remplaçant n'échappait pas à ces règles.

Son regard ambre finit néanmoins par croiser une paire d'yeux particulière alors qu'il tentait simplement de récupérer l'objet tombé. Ichigo se statufia l'espace d'un instant devant ce regard nouveau.

« Kurosaki Ichigo. »

**Signification des noms :**

**Meikyû : **Secret.

**Seijaku : **Calme, Silence.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : COMING FROM HELL**_

**Les coulisses du chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour très chers lecteurs ! Cette semaine, nous avons la chance de pouvoir interviewer la Lieutenante de la Treizième Division, Kuchiki Rukia ! Bonjour, Mademoiselle Kuchiki !

**KUCHIKI RUKIA **Bonjour.

**JOURNALISTE : **Commençons rapidement notre petite série de question ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du déroulement de la fiction jusqu'à présent ?

**KUCHIKI RUKIA **C'est trop lent. Nous n'avons toujours pas beaucoup vu Nii-sama !

**JOURNALISTE : **Oh, je vois ! Mais quel effet cela vous fait-il de découvrir ce monde sous un autre angle de vue ?

**KUCHIKI RUKIA : **Je dois dire que je me sens un petit peu perdue dans tous ces bâtiments, je ne me suis pas encore habituée au campus d'une Université. Mais ça viendra très rapidement !

**JOURNALISTE : **Très bien, très bien. Venons-en à une question plus poignante : êtes-vous la personne avec qui Kurosaki Ichigo va finir à la fin de la fiction ?

**KUCHIKI RUKIA : **Je pense que si je répondais, tout le suspens serait brisé et ce serait idiot. C'est pourquoi je vais vous répondre que je ne sais rien à ce sujet-là.

**JOURNALISTE : **Je vois … et bien, c'est dommage ! Dîtes-nous donc ce qui vous a poussé à prendre votre rôle.

**KUCHIKI RUKIA : **Rien de spécial. Je donne le maximum pour l'honneur du clan Kuchiki !

**JOURNALISTE : **Je vois ! Très bien, et bien je vous remercie, Mademoiselle Kuchiki ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, cette interview n'a une fois de plus rien donné du tout et c'est bien dommage ! Comme d'habitude, vous avez _le droit _de soumettre vos questions aux différents acteurs de la fiction ! Et c'est sur ce, que je vous salue !


	5. Coming from Hell

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Kuchiki Rukia**

Après avoir joué un grand rôle dans la restauration des pouvoirs de Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia a ensuite continué à venir dans la ville de Karakura de temps à autre afin de rendre visite à ses amis. La jeune Shinigami effectuait alors des journées extrêmement chargées, puisque partagées entre ses fonctions de vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

Rukia a noué une bonne amitié avec le vice-Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, Hinamori Momo, notamment à l'aide de son ami d'enfance, Abarai Renji. Il en fut de même avec le Lieutenant de la Dixième Division, Matsumoto Rangiku, mais ce fut cette dernière qui l'avait approchée sans crier garde. Enfin, ses relations avec Byakuya Kuchiki se sont adoucies avec le temps.

_**CHAPTER V : COMING FROM HELL**_

_« Comment était-ce possible ?_ », _« Il s'agissait sûrement d'un malentendu »_, _« Peut-être serait-ce une hallucination ? »_

Lorsque la réalité ne convient pas à des attentes sous-jacentes, ce genre de raisonnement devient courant dans l'esprit d'un être humain. D'ordinaire, il apparaît lorsque la personne en question ne s'y attend pas. Pourtant, même lorsque cette éventualité apparaît dans un coin de l'esprit, l'humain parvient malgré tout à être surpris. Surpris que ses craintes s'avèrent véridiques. Surpris que ses suppositions ne soient pas erronées. Surpris que sa nature d'humain ne l'ait pas poussé à prendre le chemin de l'Illusion.

Toute cette philosophie, Kurosaki Ichigo pourrait aisément la comprendre. Mais cela ne l'empêchera pas d'avoir le même type de réaction que celle qui agite actuellement son esprit : devant lui, se tenait une personne … qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Une sensation de malaise s'emparait pourtant de tout son être : son regard ambre se perdit dans les iris ténébreux qui lui faisaient face.

Il s'agissait d'une étudiante, visiblement. À première vue, elle semblait plus grande que Rukia –ce qui ne constituait pas une tâche insurmontable il faut le dire- et même un peu plus qu'Inoue. Probablement aux alentours d'un mètre soixante. Ses cheveux pourpres descendaient jusqu'à sa nuque, tandis que plusieurs mèches jonchaient son visage, d'une pâleur presque spectrale. Son habillement ne pouvait être qualifié que d'une façon : noir. Un manteau noir en cuir, descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, une fine écharpe mélangeant le rouge-sang et la même teinte noire entourait son cou, descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le bas lui-même ne changeait pas au niveau des nuances. La seule véritable touche de couleur concernait son t-shirt, mais là encore, on tournait autour du rouge foncé.

Mince. Perdu dans cette surprise étrange, Ichigo oublia surtout que cette personne venait de lui adresser la parole.

« Ouais ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Se risqua-t-il brièvement.

« Nous sommes dans le même groupé de Travaux Dirigés. » Répondit froidement la jeune femme.

… Ah bon ? Une personne aussi étrange, le rouquin aurait pourtant vite fait de la repérer. Même si à vrai dire, Ichigo portait toujours aussi peu d'attention à ce qui l'entourait réellement, d'un point de vue _humain. _

« C'est normal si tu ne me reconnais pas. » Reprit son interlocutrice. « Je viens de valider mon inscription. La seule fois où l'on aurait pu se croiser, c'est à la fin du cours d'Histoire Contemporaine, où je me suis présentée à la chargée de cours. »

Cours d'Histoire Contemporaine ? Pas le cours magistral donc, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Fouillant rapidement à l'intérieur de sa mémoire, l'étudiant aux cheveux orange se refit rapidement la scène : sortir tout droit de la classe sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se produisait autour de lui. Oui, ça lui correspondait plutôt bien. Bon, il y avait toujours Rukia qui l'accompagnait, ce qui avait peut-être accentué encore cette imperméabilité aux choses extérieures, du moins dans les locaux de l'Université.

« Je vois. » Lâcha simplement le Shinigami remplaçant, sans ton particulier. « Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ? »

« Les exposés sont tous déjà sélectionnés par les étudiants. L'enseignante m'a donc placée avec quelqu'un d'autre, en l'occurrence toi. Au vu de la description physique, te reconnaître n'aurait pas été difficile. »

Super. Comme si les choses ne se montraient pas déjà assez ardues avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. Le détenteur de Zangetsu plissa légèrement le regard.

« D'accord. Pas de problème, je travaille justement là-dessus. Tu peux venir avec nous là-bas. »

Le jeune homme pointa du doigt la table où Rukia et Inoue s'étaient posées. La discussion entre les deux jeunes femmes n'existait d'ailleurs déjà plus : la rencontre entre Ichigo et cette personne ne passa pas inaperçu, notamment auprès de la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division, dont le regard améthyste détailla très rapidement la nouvelle venue. Orihime sentit un peu de tension dans l'air, et essaya de se faire plus petite. Les yeux sombres de l'étudiante aux cheveux pourpres foudroyèrent la petite Shinigami, qui ne laissa toutefois pas écraser par ce jeu de regard.

« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? »

La voix de Kurosaki Ichigo brisa un peu le silence pesant, qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'installer jusqu'à cet instant. Machinalement, la concernée tourna la tête vers l'auteur de la question.

« Ketsurui. Ketsuirui Ryûketsu. » Annonça la jeune femme, d'un ton toujours très robotisé.

« O-Ok. » Hésita un peu son interlocuteur.

Au final, malgré le petit affrontement psychologique entre sa coéquipière imposée et Rukia, la Shinigami ne vit pas de problème à laisser s'installer la dénommée Ketsurui à leur côté. Après tout, s'attirer des problèmes ici n'en valait pas la peine. Inoue Orihime surfait sur la même vague de pensée.

« Je m'appelle Kuchiki Rukia. Enchantée. »

« Et je suis Inoue Orihime, enchantée ! »

« Ça n'a aucune importance. »

… Un vent passa entre les personnes présentes. Cette réponse eu le don de casser complètement l'ambiance présente. Installé à côté de la dernière arrivée, Ichigo prit un air presque gêné devant ses deux amies, l'air de dire : _« Essayez de supporter ça, je vous jure que ça ne durera pas longtemps. J'espère. »_

Finalement, Rukia décida simplement de quitter les lieux au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, pendant qu'Ichigo essaya avec d'extrêmes difficultés d'établir un contact plus vivant avec sa camarade forcée : après tout, faire un exposé ensemble nécessitait une certaine coordination. Ce qui semblait simplement mal parti. Inoue rejoint rapidement son amie. Tandis qu'Ichigo se leva également, s'excusant vivement auprès de Ketsurui, afin de les rattraper, à côté de l'ascenseur offerte par la bibliothèque. La jeune étudiante ne répondit pas, et conservait ses yeux plongés dans les livres, sur lesquels tous les deux travaillaient depuis le début.

« Attends, Rukia ! » S'exclama à mi-voix le rouquin.

L'appelée se retourna, et darda son regard dans les yeux du Shinigami aux cheveux orange. Orihime resta à côté de la jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Dit-elle, d'un ton neutre.

« Tu poses sérieusement la question ? » Rétorqua l'étudiant. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars comme ça ? »

La petite main de la vice-Capitaine se posa sur l'interrupteur afin d'appeler l'ascenseur.

« Et toi ? » Dit-elle, en se retournant, échappant ainsi à la confrontation des regards entre les deux jeunes Shinigamis.

Son interlocuteur tiqua un petit peu. Bon, c'est vrai que cette Ketsurui ne se montrait _pas du tout _aimable, mais partir comme ça … n'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ? Enfin, à vrai dire, Ichigo ne répondit rien, puisqu'assembler les arguments les uns avec les autres dans sa tête s'avéra un petit peu plus compliqué que prévu.

« Écoute, Ichigo. » Finit par reprendre Rukia. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'attends en bas avec Inoue. Je préfère juste m'éloigner d'elle. Quand tu auras terminé, passe me chercher en bas, je ne connais absolument pas le chemin. Et … fais attention à toi, vraiment. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer les deux amies à l'intérieur.

« Euh … au revoir, Kurosaki-kun. » Hésita un peu Orihime.

Tout comprendre de la situation semblait quelque peu compliqué. Les choses commençaient à s'enchaîner d'une façon assez inattendue, à vrai dire.

« Ouais, à tout à l'heure. » Rétorqua simplement Ichigo Kurosaki, d'un ton un peu monotone.

La porte se ferma finalement, laissant les deux jeunes étudiantes –du moins prétendues étudiantes- seules. Ces dernières ne disposaient pas d'un immense espace ici, à vrai dire. Les pupilles grises d'Inoue observaient purement et simplement la petite Kuchiki, dont l'air songeur ne pouvait guère échapper à l'œil d'un proche, en l'occurrence celui de la jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Mais Inoue ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pour rassurer son amie. Que pouvait-elle annoncer, d'ailleurs ? L'étudiante de dix-huit ans n'arrivait pas à s'offrir des pensées positives elle-même, alors, en ce qui concernait Kuchiki-san …

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

« Allons-y, Inoue. » Proposa Rukia, en quittant l'espace étroit de la cage d'ascenseur.

Son interlocutrice ne tarda pas à suivre la même voie, jusqu'à ce que toutes deux n'aillent s'installer sur une table vide. Un léger silence prit place, pendant que la Kuchiki semblait plongée dans des délibérations internes. Orihime baissa un peu le regard, de dépit.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Inoue. » Murmura doucement la vice-Capitaine aux courts cheveux noirs, faisant presque sursauter son amie.

« Kuchiki-san … »

« Cette fille est vraiment bizarre. J'ai une sensation de malaise en la regardant. » Reprit la noble. « J'espère que cet idiot d'Ichigo l'a remarqué aussi. »

Kurosaki-kun pourrait être en danger. Rien que cette idée-là glaça le sang de l'ancienne captive d'Aizen à Las Noches. Il est vrai que Ketsurui-san ne semblait pas forcément appartenir à la catégorie des personnes de confiance, mais il ne fallait peut-être pas émettre de jugements hâtifs à son égard.

« Tu es sûre qu'elle soit réellement mauvaise ? » Se risqua Orihime.

« Je ne peux pas le garantir bien sûr. » Soupira Rukia. « Mais il est évident que cette fille n'est pas normale. Et avec tout ce qui se passe au sujet des Enfers en ce moment, je dirais qu'il y a de fortes chances que ce côté étrange y soit lié. Pour l'heure, je préfère prendre mes distances pour essayer de sentir s'il y a autre chose. »

La rousse hocha la tête. Kuchiki-san se montrait prudente et mesurée, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Au final, demeurer à ses côtés la rassurait elle-même un petit peu. En revanche, pour Kurosaki-kun …

Plus haut, dans la Bibliothèque …

« Tu ne veux pas continuer Jeudi ou Vendredi ? »

« Non. »

« Même demain alors ? »

« Non. »

La main de Kurosaki Ichigo se porta sur sa tignasse orange, tandis que de son visage, un profond sentiment de perplexité se dégageait. Cette Ketsurui-san voulait en finir dès aujourd'hui avec cet exposé, mais à vrai dire, le Shinigami remplaçant se sentait quelque peu las de devoir étudier les relations internationales Japonaises avec le monde. Quoi que, après réflexion, cela signifierait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de travailler une autre fois avec cette personne, et que cela constituait un argument largement valable pour essayer de terminer son exposé, ou du moins une grande partie, rien qu'aujourd'hui.

« Bon, je te propose de mettre rapidement le plan détaillé, et on finira les ajustements chacun de notre côté, ok ? »

« Très bien. »

Sa froideur naturelle ne donnait honnêtement pas envie de discuter avec elle plus longtemps. Le rouquin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Cela faisait un certain temps déjà qu'il trainait dans cet endroit, et vu comment les choses partaient, cela ne lui annonçait franchement rien de bon.

Le rouquin se saisit rapidement de son téléphone portable. Rukia y était inscrite en tant que contact, même si d'ordinaire, jamais il ne pouvait l'appeler pour diverses raisons : le contact entre la Soul Society et le monde réel rendait ce réseau étrangementinstable quand_ il _tentait d'appeler là-bas_. _En revanche, cela fonctionnait tout de suite mieux quand le Seireitei tombait dans des problèmes et que l'aide du Shinigami remplaçant devenait nécessaire. Qui plus est, la vice-Capitaine avait beaucoup de travail avec cette fonction, le jeune homme ne préférait pas la déranger. Surtout qu'au final, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appellerait ?

Bien, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se passait actuellement, à vrai dire. Au vu du temps qui passait, Inoue et Rukia finiraient sûrement par s'ennuyer en bas. Et Inoue connaissait probablement le chemin pour rentrer. Peut-être devrait-il songer à leur dire de rentrer sans lui ? Mais en fait, cette idée-là rencontrait un obstacle de taille : le danger. Avec tout ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette ville, avec l'Enfer qui pointait le bout de son nez, le Shinigami aux cheveux orange n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir Inoue et Rukia rentrer seules dans des rues sombres. Même si pour l'heure, le soleil régnait toujours en maître au-dessus de la ville de Karakura. Enfin, en même temps, ne devait-il pas leur faire confiance ?

« Si tu veux en finir vite, dépêche-toi. » Lâcha soudainement la voix de son interlocutrice aux cheveux pourpres, le nez plongé dans un livre.

« A-Ah, oui, désolé. J'envoie rapidement un message et on finit ça. » S'excusa l'étudiant au regard ambre.

Bon, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions non plus. Tergiverser sur une chose pareille paraissait ridicule.

_« Message de : Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Rukia, je vais peut-être mettre un bout de temps avant de finir mon exposé. Ketsurui-san ne veut pas remettre ça à un autre jour, donc si tu commences à trouver le temps long, tu peux rentrer avec Inoue, elle connaît le chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus au moins. Après, tu n'as que quelques mètres à parcourir à pieds pour arriver devant chez moi. _

_Par contre, si tu le fais vraiment, fais attention. Tu es mieux placée que moi pour le savoir. N'hésite pas à raccompagner Inoue chez elle s'il le faut. Et fais attention à toi aussi, imbécile. »_

Mmh. Oui, ce message reflétait plutôt bien sa pensée. Tapant rapidement sur la touche tactile de son téléphone, le Shinigami remplaçant valida l'envoi de ce message. Bien sûr, la sœur de Byakuya irait sûrement le critiquer sévèrement pour le simple mot _« imbécile » _à la fin de son message, mais cela n'importait guère. Pour l'heure, il y avait un exposé à terminer. Se reconcentrant rapidement, Ichigo se posa à côté de sa partenaire de travail, avant qu'ils ne commencent à penser un plan détaillé sur cet exposé. Mais le problème … s'appelait Ketsurui Ryûketsu, puisque ses silences courants ne favorisaient _vraiment _pas le dynamisme du travail. Mais persévérer et souffrir ne constituaient pas des tâches insurmontables. Le faire une fois pour toute, avant que cette fille ne disparaisse, paraissait être la meilleure solution.

Son téléphone vibra.

_« Message de : Rukia._

_Appelle-moi encore « imbécile » une fois, et je te jure que tu souffriras, idiot. _

_Je vais rentrer avec Inoue, j'en ai marre de t'attendre. Je vais veiller sur elle, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, tu devrais plutôt t'en faire pour toi. J'imagine que tu as déjà remarqué que cette fille avec qui tu trainais n'était pas très fréquentable, hein ? Ou alors, tu as eu le coup de foudre pour elle ? _

_Dans tous les cas, fais attention, paysan. »_

Mais il allait la massacrer ! Alors qu'un sourire intérieur de satisfaction se formait dans son esprit après la première phrase de la petite Shinigami –le rouquin constatant à quel point il pouvait la connaître, à quel point elle pouvait se montrer prévisible- ses dernières petites piques verbale, enfin écrites, l'irritait un petit peu. Mais bon, l'important résidait ailleurs, après tout. Que toutes deux fassent attention, simplement.

Pour l'heure, il y avait autre chose qui comptait, pour le rouquin. Son travail.

_Ailleurs …_

Comment décrire ce ciel ? Sombre.

Comment décrire l'ambiance ? Sombre.

Comment décrire les lieux ? Sombres.

Voilà en un terme, la description, très caricaturale, du lieu dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Il n'y avait guère de trace de vie dans les environs. Pas un arbre, pas une once de végétation. Rien que des chemins sinueux, tortueux. Rien qu'un sol âpre, dont les nuances variaient entre le noir pur, le grisâtre ou l'ambre foncé. Pas de couleur vive ici. Si la clarté symbolisait la joie, l'espoir, le seul éclat de lumière qu'une âme pourrait apercevoir ici, serait celui des flammes ardentes et effrayantes. Ces dernières se trouvaient _en-dessous. _

« Ah … » Murmura une voix, de façon à peine audible. « Ce monde est vraiment moche. » Continua la même voix. « Dire qu'il y en a qui ont la chance de vivre avec un ciel plein de lumière. Ici, c'est la terre qui produit une lumière dont on se serait passé … »

Perché sur ce qui semblait être un pylône fait de roches, une ombre rêvassait. Geste complètement ironique, et dénué de sens. Comment serait-il possible de rêvasser, une fois tombé dans un monde complètement privé de vie ? Un mort peut-il rêver ? Probablement pas. L'ombre en question contempla le monde qui s'étendait devant lui. Un horizon de désespoir, de ténèbres. Un grand bond en avant, donnant l'illusion qu'il volait littéralement, le fit traverser une distance respectable, jusqu'à atteindre un autre pylône. Il continua, ainsi de suite, avant de se stopper, une fois à destination : sur une falaise, devant un château. Ou tout du moins, ce qui devait y ressembler : l'édifice en question, chutait doucement dans des ruines.

Devant lui, d'autres ombres. Sept exactement.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer n'importe où, Maître Meikyû. » Déclara l'une des ombres, dissimulée derrière un voile noir.

Toutes les ombres s'ornaient des mêmes vêtements, en réalité, exception faîte du dénommé Meikyû.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kanashimi. » Répondit doucement le dernier venu. « Je ne prends pas de risque inconsidéré, j'observais simplement la nouvelle vague d'âmes mourantes. »

« En soi, c'est un acte irréfléchi, Maître. » Fit une autre voix, plus rauque. « Qui sait ce qui se serait produit, si jamais la Volonté de l'Enfer vous aurait attrapé. »

« Noroi, je te trouve bien sérieux aujourd'hui. » Ricana nerveusement Meikyû, en tournant le dos à ces personnes-là, pour braquer son regard vers ce sombre horizon. « De toute façon, Kanashimi, Noroi, Kyôkutan, Yokubari, Kyogi, Nikushimi et Seijaku … vous savez tous, qu'en tant que cette histoire n'aura pas de fin heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aucun des concerné n'émit le moindre son.

« Après tout, vous ne méritez pas de fin heureuse. » Continua celui qui devait vraisemblablement être le chef de ce petit groupe, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Vous ne formeriez pas ma garde personnelle, sinon. Nous qui avons … commis tant de pêchés. Il est bientôt temps, de toute façon. La lumière ne sera pas éternelle. »

_Ville de Karakura._

Des heures de travail. Dehors, le soleil semblait même se coucher, tandis que le regard ambre de Kurosaki Ichigo s'emplissait doucement d'une expression de fatigue à peine masquée. Pour ce qui concernait son travail, apparemment, Ketsurui-san acceptait d'en terminer-là. Encore heureux, à vrai dire. L'étudiante à l'allure si louche, se leva, ses affaires dans son petit sac-à-main. Son regard sombre se posa sur le Shinigami remplaçant, qui tiqua un peu.

« Nous en avons terminé. » Dit-elle, avant de partir.

« Ouais. À la prochaine. » Répondit Ichigo, qui avait déjà toutes ses affaires en main.

L'ancien Lycéen quitta rapidement les lieux, en déboulant dans les escaliers à vitesse rapide. Le soir commençait doucement à approcher. Rukia et Inoue étaient déjà parties depuis un bout de temps. De ce point de vue-là, Ichigo se sentait un petit peu rassuré.

Mais étrangement, le détenteur de Zangetsu ne souhaitait absolument pas assister au coucher de soleil, et encore moins à la tombée de la nuit, ici. Sauf qu'en réalité, ce qui se produisait actuellement dans le ciel de Karakura tendait plutôt vers l'inverse. Pas à pas, le Shinigami s'avançait, jusqu'à se stopper net. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel orangé laissait doucement sa place à une obscurité nocturne. Devant lui, les ruelles ne semblaient guère très abondantes, pour ne pas dire vides. Et derrière lui, l'homme qui avait sauvé la Soul Society à plusieurs reprises, savait pertinemment ce qui se trouvait. Les mains dans les poches, Ichigo Kurosaki ne se retourna même pas.

« Alors, tu as décidé de te montrer au grand jour à la tombée de la nuit ? » Siffla-t-il.

« Rien à voir. » Répliqua la voix froide derrière son dos. « Je suis venu ici pour te parler de l'Enfer. Dans le sang, s'il le faut. »

NEXT CHAPTER : ANOTHER SUFFERING NIGHT

**Les coulisses du chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à vous tous, chers lecteurs ! Cette semaine, Ishida Uryû est l'homme que nous interrogeons ! Bonjour Monsieur Ishida.

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Bonjour. En tant que Quincy, je me dois de répondre à l'appel des autres, exception faîte des Shinigamis et des Hollows. Remerciez-moi.

**JOURNALISTE :** Euh bien … merci.

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Je préfère cela. Et je n'ai guère envie de m'étendre sur des sujets fastidieux, alors dépêchez-vous, qu'on en finisse.

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord, très bien ! Alors Monsieur Ishida, que pensez-vous d'une relation entre Ichigo Kurosaki, Inoue Orihime et Rukia Kuchiki ?

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Kurosaki ne mérite d'être avec personne. Ou plutôt, personne ne devrait subir le préjudice de se retrouver avec Kurosaki. Et j'espère qu'au cours de cette fiction, ce _« Kurosaki Ichigo X ? » _ne sera qu'un leurre afin de dire que Kurosaki Ichigo ne pourra finir qu'avec le vent.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah, en voilà une réponse intéressante ! Et quant à vous, parlez-nous de vos relations avec vos camarades ! Avec qui vous entendez-vous particulièrement, ou pas ?

**ISHIDA URYÛ :** Je m'entends très mal avec Kurosaki Ichigo. Il est arrogant, imbu de lui-même et imagine que les Quincy ne sont qu'une race inférieure à celle des Shinigamis, uniquement capable de lancer des flèches et d'utiliser des artefacts sans aucune valeur. Mais sinon, je suis plutôt à l'aise avec mes camarades, même s'il s'agit de Shinigamis, comme Hanatarô Yamada. Je m'entends également bien avec Inoue-san.

Maintenant, j'estime que j'ai répondu à vos questions de façon assez argumenté, plus que n'importe qui jusqu'à présent, je me retire donc. Au revoir.

**JOURNALISTE : **Merci bien, Monsieur Ishida ! Enfin … je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons tous pu apprendre certaines choses au cours de cette interview ! Ainsi donc, Ishida Uryû va-t-il empêcher Ichigo Kurosaki de finir avec Orihime Inoue ? Va-t-il, pire, essayer de le tuer ? Vous saurez le tout, en suivant régulièrement cette fiction ! Et comme d'habitude, vous avez le droit de venir commenter et critiquer –mais pas trop fort quand même- puisque cela ravira l'auteur ! Et vos questions à vos personnages, seront toujours acceptées !

**Signification des noms :**

**Ryûketsu : **Effusion de Sang / Carnage

**Ketsurui : **Larmes

**Nikushimi : **Haine.

**Kanashimi : **Tristesse.

**Kyôkutan : **Démesure.

**Yokubari : **Avarice.

**Noroi : **Malédiction

**Kyogi : **Mensonge.


	6. Another Suffering Night

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Inoue Orihime**

Orihime Inoue ne change guère depuis tout ce temps. Ses activités demeurent les mêmes que celles effectuées au cours des dernières années, même si aujourd'hui, la jeune femme tente de diversifier ses expériences culinaires, au plus grand malheur de Tatsuki Arisawa qui lui rend régulièrement visite. Son attachement sentimental très fort envers Kurosaki Ichigo demeure encore le même. Enfin, Orihime a également resserrée ses liens avec Ishida Uryû, avec lequel elle effectue des études en médecine.

_**CHAPTER VI : ANOTHER SUFFERING NIGHT**_

**Q**ue dire ? Que faire ? Ces questions s'entassaient doucement dans l'esprit de Kurosaki Ichigo, tandis que son regard s'attardait sur sa si aimable collègue de travail. Bien entendu, le rouquin n'avait pas attendu de recevoir les messages de Rukia, ou pire d'entendre les derniers mots prononcés par la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres, pour émettre des doutes quant à ses intentions réelles. Cette sensation étrange qui le prenait, ressemblait fortement à celle ressentie lorsque le Shinigami remplaçant avait croisé ce fameux étranger dans la ruelle sombre menant vers chez lui.

« Je vois. » Lâcha doucement le jeune étudiant, les mains toujours dans les poches. « Je suppose que tu es la personne de l'autre soir ? »

« Aucune importance. » Répliqua froidement Ketsurui, arrachant un haussement de sourcil à son interlocuteur. « Je t'ai dit une chose, et je le ferais. »

« Et si je refuse ? J'ai suffisamment entendu parler de l'Enfer depuis ces derniers jours. Et je suis fatigué, il faut dire que tu n'aides pas au vu de la façon dont tu travailles tes exposés. » Provoqua rapidement le détenteur de Zangetsu, d'un ton sarcastique.

« Si tu refuses d'entendre parler de l'Enfer, alors je te l'ai dit : je te ferais entendre mes propos, dans le sang s'il le faut. »

Sérieusement ? L'état mental de cette fille devenait encore plus préoccupant qu'aux premiers abords. Ichigo ferma doucement les yeux, avant de tourner les talons. Non, une confrontation face à cette parfaite inconnue ne l'intéressait pas.

« Désolé, j'en ai par-dessus la tête des problèmes. Alors laisse-moi te poser une question : es-tu une alliée … ou une ennemie ? »

La réponse ne vint pas, à la surprise du Shinigami remplaçant d'ailleurs. Ces personnes aux statuts ambigus commençaient à faire un peu tourner la tête de l'étudiant : après les événements survenus avec Ginjô, le rouquin se mit en tête de ne pas offrir trop facilement sa confiance aux inconnus. Et à vrai dire, offrir sa confiance à cette fille semblait _vraiment _mal partie, au vu des actions qu'elle effectuait. Les pupilles sombres de la concernée se fermèrent doucement, tandis que sa main se leva, sous le regard ambré et intrigué de Kurosaki Ichigo : une offensive ? Bien, la question du camp se résolvait donc doucement. Sans trop réfléchir, alors que le soleil disparaissait encore davantage du ciel, l'aîné de la famille Kurosaki s'empara de son badge de Shinigami remplaçant, toujours présent sur lui pour faire face aux aléas de la vie. Comme celui qui se présentait actuellement sous ses yeux et dont il se serait bien passé.

L'obscurité gagna en vigueur, et doucement, l'aura émise par Ketsurui changea du tout au tout. Froide et difficilement perceptible au départ, il devint évident … que le mal s'en dégageait désormais, ou du moins les ténèbres. De la fumée ténébreuse explosa autour d'elle, tandis qu'un sabre entièrement noir apparu dans sa main droite. Les pupilles de Kurosaki Ichigo s'écarquillèrent : l'esprit combattu hier soir possédait le même ! Qu'est-ce que …

Le temps de la réflexion ne vint pas encore. Ketsurui lui fonça dessus, obligeant ce dernier à se transformer immédiatement en Shinigami, laissant son corps chuter au sol. Soulevant Zangetsu de manière vive, le rouquin parvint à stopper la lame adverse, qui le força toutefois à reculer de quelques centimètres. Merde ! Cette fille possédait beaucoup plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ! Le grincement aigu provoqué par les chocs des deux lames continuait. Pour l'heure, le Shinigami remplaçant ne s'essayait pas à de véritables coups mortels. Non, une évidence s'imposa à lui : comprendre ce qui se déroulait en ce moment. À l'aide de son shunpo, l'hybride se posa plus loin.

« Ok, vas-y, je t'écoute. » Lâcha le détenteur de Zangetsu, en tenant toujours son Zanpakutô.

L'intéressée aux cheveux pourpres continuait de s'approcher à une vitesse impressionnante. Le regard du rouquin se fronça légèrement, alors qu'à l'aide de son shunpo, le rouquin parvint à éviter de se faire trancher. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour cette voiture de taxi, garée innocemment plus loin, et qui finit en pièces détachées.

« Je te dirais tout, seulement si je trouve cela nécessaire. » Marmonna finalement l'étudiante au regard sombre.

À quoi cela rimait-il ? Le regard ambre d'Ichigo parcouru le visage de son ennemi, à la recherche d'une moindre trace de vérité. Évidemment, les choses ne fonctionnaient pas de la sorte. La seule alternative résidait dans la victoire, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je vois. J'ai envie de te faire parler maintenant. » Répliqua un Kurosaki Ichigo dont la détermination se lisait désormais sur son visage.

Empoignant son épée à deux mains, l'étudiant aux cheveux orange déboula à très vive allure. Zangetsu traversa la distance restante entre les deux adversaires afin de se heurter à cette lame ennemie dont la nature échappait encore à l'esprit de l'hybride. La force déployée par le rouquin sembla, du moins pendant un instant, surprendre la femme à l'allure sombre. L'impact entre les deux armes fut à l'avantage du Shinigami, qui repoussait vers l'arrière celle avec qui il venait de passer l'après-midi. D'un autre mouvement de son sabre, Ichigo la renvoya plus loin, droit vers la façade d'un bâtiment. L'étudiante parvint néanmoins à se réceptionner sans grande difficulté, avant de darder son regard dans les iris sombres de son adversaire.

« Est-ce tout dont tu es capable, Kurosaki Ichigo ? »

« Ça le fait mal de dire ça, alors que t'as failli te prendre le mur. » Rétorqua le Shinigami remplaçant, en plaçant son sabre derrière son épaule, comme à son habitude.

Aucune réponse audible de la part de cette dernière. Bien sûr, que pourrait-elle répondre d'ailleurs ? Les yeux de la dénommée Ketsurui se fermèrent, tandis que son aura sombre gagnait en volume. La prudence revint au goût du soir pour son opposant, qui retenait correctement son épée, dans ses deux mains.

De son côté, la dénommée Ketsurui Ryûketsu sauta dans les cieux, en direction de son adversaire, afin de tenter une attaque depuis sa gauche. La réaction du rouquin ne tarda pas : Zangetsu se plaça efficacement, de sorte à bloquer le coup. Mais chose non prévue, le Shinigami remplaça s'envola assez rapidement, dès l'impact, vers le même mur que celui que son adversaire venait de manquer.

À la différence près que le rouquin s'y écrasa lamentablement, faisant tomber une partie de la façade, sous le regard toujours froid de la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres.

_Clinique Kurosaki._

Les choses devenaient étranges. Ichi-nii n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Les yeux noirs de Karin parcouraient le salon, alors que la jeune collégienne s'adossait confortablement sur le canapé, jouant silencieusement à la console. _Mortal Kombat _ne semblait guère être un jeu facile, surtout face à Sub-Zero, mais aucun jeu de combat ne pourrait lui résister, ou alors elle ne s'appelait pas Karin Kurosaki. Par contre, ce qui embêtait presque cette dernière, s'agissait du silence pesant qui régnait dans la maison actuellement. Yuzu avait terminé de laver les assiettes, le vieux était déjà en train de regarder un film dans sa chambre, et Rukia-chan se trouvait actuellement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Une sensation étrange se fit néanmoins sentir à l'intérieur de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne saurait l'expliquer à vrai dire, tant elle paraissait floue. Un malaise ? En tout cas, la sœur brune d'Ichigo n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que ce dernier ne rentre très rapidement.

Anxieuse, Rukia Kuchiki se trouvait également dans cet état. Il y a quelques secondes, la brunette sentit le reiatsu d'Ichigo changer du tout au tout : il venait probablement de se transformer en Shinigami. Bien entendu, la première pensée de la vice-Capitaine fut de courir pour venir l'aider. Mais en même temps, la petite noble sentait également une aura malsaine qui rôdait autour de la clinique. Tel qu'elle connaissait Ichigo, ce dernier aurait probablement voulu que la Shinigami au regard améthyste demeure ici, pour protéger sa famille. On ne pouvait le changer. Ichigo avait … toujours été comme ça, depuis leur rencontre.

La petite Shinigami ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant frapper doucement par l'eau qui coulait sur son corps. Cependant, elle ne devrait pas demeurer ici trop longtemps, bien que prendre une petite douche de ce type ne lui faisait pas de mal. S'il y avait vraiment un mal qui menaçait la famille d'Ichigo, la jeune femme devait se tenir prête à réagir au quart de tour.

Son Mod Soul ne se trouvait de toute façon pas bien loin, posé juste sur le lavabo, à côté. Se transformer en Shinigami ne prendrait pas plus d'une seconde, même si ensuite, il faudrait faire confiance à Chappy pour sortir de la baignoire, et rhabiller et aller surveiller les sœurs Kurosaki. Au vu du tempérament de cette dernière, pas sûr que cela se produise de cette façon. Sérieusement … les problèmes venaient et s'enchainaient trop rapidement au goût de la petite noble, qui se laissa tomber doucement contre la paroi de la baignoire, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Bon, le temps était venu de sortir de cette torpeur passagère, et d'effectuer son travail.

La vice-Capitaine ne tarda pas à sortir des lieux, après s'être rhabillée convenablement et séchée ses cheveux trempés. Descendant les escaliers calmement, elle se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne d'actif ici. L'horloge indiquait bientôt 19 heures 40. Tout le monde, excepté Rukia, avait mangé. Et Ichigo ne montrait toujours pas sa tignasse orange. Le regard de Rukia finit néanmoins par croiser celui de Karin, qui montait doucement les escaliers. Les sourcils de la noble se froncèrent légèrement à cette vue.

« Karin-chan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda doucement la Shinigami.

« Rukia-chan … est-ce que … est-ce qu'Ichi-nii va bien ? »

Son interlocutrice afficha pendant un bref instant, de gros yeux surpris. Le ton avec lequel la petite sœur d'Ichigo venait de parler refléter visiblement une forte inquiétude. Cet idiot de grand-frère ne faisait pas son travail. Après un petit soupir, la seconde d'Ukitake Jushirô esquissa un petit sourire attendri devant son interlocutrice.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère, il en faut beaucoup pour qu'il aille vraiment mal. » Rétorqua gentiment la Shinigami.

« Je … je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui ! » S'exclama soudainement Karin, détournant le regard et croisant les bras. « C'est juste qu'il faut qu'il m'aide à vaincre Sub-Zéro. C'est tout ! »

« … Sub-Zéro ? »

« C'est … c'est un méchant dans un jeu-vidéo. » Bredouilla la collégienne.

Le visage de son interlocutrice se remplit doucement de tendresse, devant le comportement de la jeune sœur d'Ichigo. Elle ne prit toutefois pas l'initiative de commenter les propos peu convaincants de Karin. Mais cette petite période de calme s'acheva rapidement. La luminosité dans la pièce changea soudainement, oscillant entre l'éclairage habituel, et une soudaine période sombre, durant laquelle les lampes de la maison n'éclairaient plus rien. Une aura malsaine régnait désormais sur les lieux, et les deux filles pouvaient le sentir sans problème. Karin trembla légèrement devant cette sensation nouvelle.

Un reiatsu plus qu'étrange avait fait son apparition. Et devant le jeu d'ombre et de lumière qui se tramait dans le salon, la prudence dicterait de ne pas descendre.

« Karin-chan, peux-tu aller dormir avec ton père ce soir ? » Murmura Rukia, en descendant les marches. « Amène ta sœur avec toi, vous serez en sécurité. »

« Quoi ?! Mais … Rukia-chan ! Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi non plus. » Sourit doucement la Shinigami, toujours dans son gigai. « Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passe ici. »

Un bruit d'objet cassé ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, provenant bien entendu de la cuisine. Karin lança un regard estomaqué à son interlocutrice, qui descendait toujours les marches, à pas feutrés. Mais quelque chose finit par arriver. La dénommée Rukia Kuchiki se stoppa dans son avancée : en bas des marches, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un s'avançait doucement. Entièrement vêtu de noir. Et cet être, apparu soudainement devant le visage de la jeune sœur d'Ichigo, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste après cette soudaine arrivée. Une expression de terreur se grava sur son visage … jusqu'à ce qu'un sabre complètement blanc ne vienne frapper l'assaillant, qui disparut dans la seconde suivante.

« Rukia-chan, tu … »

La jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs portait son shihakusho de Shinigami, tandis que son gigai remontait les marches des escaliers. Au fond … la petite sœur d'Ichigo se doutait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas forcément rond avec l'amie de son grand-frère. Et puis … il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois, qu'un Shinigami apparaissait devant elle.

« Je vois, tu peux donc bien me voir. Karin-chan, va te réfugier s'il te plaît. Inutile de poser des questions. »

Mécaniquement, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Là-bas, l'être entièrement voilé de noir refit son apparition.

Dans l'esprit de Rukia, les choses se mêlaient. Protéger la famille d'Ichigo, oui. Mais la question suivante vint compliquer les choses : ce type attaquait-il seul ? Si oui, la situation se simplifierait. Mais au final, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas. D'un bref mouvement de la tête, Rukia ordonna à son gigai, Chappy, d'emporter avec elle la dénommée Kurosaki Karin. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas tout à la situation, puisque devant ses yeux se trouvaient deux Rukia-chan.

Celle en tenue de Shinigami se jeta rapidement dans la bataille, faisant tournoyer son sabre d'un blanc pur, en même temps que le long ruban de la même couleur, vers son adversaire. Ce dernier sortit l'exact opposé de la lame qui l'agressait : à nouveau ce katana complètement noir. Les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent, avec un certain avantage pour la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Il serait préférable de faire combattre cet être ailleurs que dans la maison de la famille d'Ichigo. Mais pour l'heure, la bataille … se poursuivait dans le salon. L'épée noire de cette mystérieuse personne frappa rapidement vers la côte de la Shinigami. Cette dernière, suffisamment agile, parvint à éviter le coup. Cependant, l'épée sombre ne manqua que de peu, le canapé. Décidément, combattre ici n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses.

« Allons ailleurs ! » Exigea la noble.

Mais évidemment, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Rien qu'à cette situation, la petite Kuchiki devinait facilement que sous ce voile, ne se trouvait nul visage. Et lorsque Sode no Shirayuki, en découpant finalement la capuche adverse, vint confirmer cette théorie, une certaine vague d'ennui s'emparait de la Shinigami. La situation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Et il fallait qu'à l'extérieur, Ichigo combatte on-ne-sait-qui.

Et la Shinigami aux courts cheveux noirs dû également faire avec un autre problème : surgissant de nulle part, une autre ombre complètement voilée de noir menaça d'attaquer par derrière, tandis que la détentrice de Sode no Shirayuki s'occupait déjà de l'autre …

_Soul Society, Quartiers de la Sixième Division – Bureau du Capitaine. _

« Que dis-tu ? »

La voix de Kuchiki Byakuya ne traduisait guère d'étonnement, tout comme son visage. Froid serait le terme le décrivant. Et ce, en toutes circonstances. Face au Capitaine de la Sixième Division, se tenait son Lieutenant, Abarai Renji. Ce dernier ne paraissait guère très à l'aise en compagnie de son supérieur, et à vrai dire dans la Soul Society en entière personne ne l'était vraiment.

« Les Treize Divisions vont commencer à s'organiser pour une mission de soutien dans la ville de Karakura. » Répéta le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, d'une voix bien distincte. « Pour l'heure, le Capitaine-Commandant n'a pas encore défini clairement l'objectif de la mission, ni même tous les participants, mais il ne veut pas attendre que Kisuke Urahara soit revenu pour agir. Nous avons le droit d'offrir nos _'candidatures' _et nous y rendre. Un Capitaine devrait également nous accompagner. »

Le noble plissa légèrement le regard.

« Et donc ? » Reprit-il, d'une voix toujours froidement mécanique.

« Eh bien … je pensais avoir votre autorisation pour participer à l'expédition. » Balbutia un petit peu le détenteur de Zabimaru.

« Je vois. » Répondit Byakuya, toujours sur le même ton inexpressif.

Un silence s'installa alors, entre les deux membres les plus hauts gradés des lieux. Le chef du Clan Kuchiki avait déjà replongé son regard dans une pile de dossiers s'entassant sur son bureau, tandis que Renji se sentait de plus en plus idiot à demeurer ici sans mouvement ni parole.

« Que fais-tu encore ici, Renji ? » Grinça machinalement le Capitaine de la Sixième Division. « Tu as l'autorisation de te rendre à Karakura. Alors disparais de ma vue. Néanmoins, si par mégarde quelque chose arrivait à Rukia, je t'en porterais responsable. »

Les menaces du Capitaine Kuchiki ne devaient pas être prises à la légère. Cette pensée fit déglutir intérieurement le vice-Capitaine, qui s'inclina pour saluer respectueusement son supérieur, avant de détaler à toute vitesse pour sortir de ce bureau dans lequel personne n'osait rester trop longtemps.

Quelques officiers de la Division saluèrent leur vice-Capitaine, qui leur rendit la pareille, avant de continuer sa route. D'après les dernières informations envoyées, ce gros con d'Ichigo avait de nouveau débuté une bataille dans la ville. Le Shinigami au bandeau espérait que Rukia aille bien. En tant que vice-Capitaine, cette dernière savait se défendre seule désormais. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

S'auto-persuadant, le dénommé Abarai Renji fusait très rapidement à travers les Quartiers de sa Division d'abord, puis les ruelles sombres du Seireitei ensuite. La raison était simple : il fallait se rendre aux Quartiers du Capitaine-Commandant afin de déposer cette candidature pour se rendre dans le monde réel. Et pour l'heure, il fallait clairement le dire : au Seireitei, ça ne se bousculait pas pour se rendre dans cette mission. Rapidement, le Lieutenant atteint les lieux escomptés, et se rendit rapidement près du bureau du vice-Capitaine, Chôjiro Sasakibe.

Sa main frappa doucement la porte, avant que la voix de ce dernier ne l'invite à y entrer. Le second de Yamamoto Genryûsai se trouvait simplement installé sur son bureau, en train de remplir divers documents administratifs.

« Désolé de te déranger, Lieutenant Sasakibe. » Dit Renji avec empressement, refermant la porte derrière lui au passage. « Dis-moi, il y a encore des places pour se rendre à Karakura ? »

« Oui, les gens ne guère nombreux pour l'instant. En fait, tu es même le premier. » Répondit calmement Sasakibe, en sortant des feuilles de son tiroir, avant de les poser en face de son interlocuteur. « Signe ici, et tu seras probablement prit. Même si au final, il s'agit du Capitaine-Commandant qui décide. »

« Tu sais quel Capitaine est censé nous accompagner ? » Reprit rapidement le détenteur de Zabimaru.

« Non, désolé. Je pensais que le Capitaine Hitsugaya le ferait, mais apparemment, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas. » Rétorqua Chôjiro.

La main de Renji attrapa rapidement un stylo, avant de signer le document nécessaire. Voilà une bonne chose de faîte !

_Ville de Karakura._

Le combat se poursuivait dans les cieux. Difficile de dire qui prenait le dessus. Les deux belligérants ne se donnaient vraisemblablement pas à fond dans cette bataille. La lame noire de Ketsurui vint entailler doucement le bras gauche d'Ichigo, qui fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, avant de tenter une rapide réplique. Mais cette dernière ne fonctionna pas : son ennemie venait de parer le coup à l'aide de son arme, et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Que se produisait-il, bon sang ? Sa force augmentait ? Elle devenait sérieuse ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Ichigo usa rapidement de son shunpo, pour se poser sur le toit d'un bâtiment, non loin de là. Ketsurui le suivit du regard.

« Tu devrais commencer à te battre sérieusement, Kurosaki Ichigo. » Siffla la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres.

« Ne me dis pas que ce j'ai à faire. » Rétorqua le rouquin, d'un ton acide.

« Si tu le prends ainsi. Penses-tu être le seul à être mis en danger, ce soir ? »

Les pupilles du Shinigami remplaçant s'écarquillèrent doucement. L'enfoirée ! À cause du combat qui venait de se déclencher, le rouquin avait naïvement imaginé que ses amis se tenaient tranquillement chez eux. Mais en concentrant rapidement son attention sur tous leurs reiatsu, le Shinigami remplaçant remarqua rapidement que certains d'entre eux se montraient actifs : Rukia avait visiblement été forcée de se transformer en Shinigami. Et cela n'annonçait _vraiment _rien de bon !

« T'as raison. J'ai pas le temps de rester ici. » Grommela l'étudiant aux cheveux orange, en soulevant son sabre.

Une lumière bleutée entoura doucement Ichigo Kurosaki, sous le regard robotique de Ketsurui, qui ne bougeait pas de sa place, à quelques mètres de là. Puisqu'elle se trouvait dans les cieux … l'hybride pouvait relâcher sans crainte son pouvoir.

« _Getsuga … Tenshô !_ »

Une large lumière éclaira les environs, tandis que la cible de l'attaque plissa légèrement le regard. L'arc de lumière, en forme de croissant de lune, explosa depuis la lame tranchante de Zangetsu, avant de parcourir en peu de temps la distance la séparant de l'ennemie. La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit néanmoins pas bien attendre, puisque son épée noire se planta entre ses deux mains.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ichigo nota d'ailleurs que depuis le début du combat, cette femme ne combattait qu'avec une main. Une explosion violente déchira les cieux éclairés par la lumière des étoiles, alors que le Shinigami remplaçant se perdit dans de brèves pensées. Il le savait pertinemment : ce coup ne suffirait pas à éliminer cette étrange personne.

NEXT CHAPTER : DEAL WITH DEVIL

**Les coulisses du chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE **Bien le bonjour à vous tous, chers lecteurs ! Cette semaine, notre invité n'est autre que le meilleur ami d'Ichigo Kurosaki, Sado Yasutora ! Bonjour Sado !

**CHAD : **Bonjour.

**JOURNALISTE : **Bien, Sado Yasutora. Nous avons pu constater que durant ces six premiers chapitres, vous n'aviez guère été mis en avant. Êtes-vous déçu de ceci, ou vous en accommodez-vous bien ?

**CHAD : **Bien. Pas de problème pour moi.

**JOURNALISTE : **Parlez-nous de votre rôle futur ? Sera-t-il croissant ou non ?

**CHAD : **Non, pas vraiment. Je suis un personnage secondaire.

**JOURNALISTE :** N'en parlez-vous pas aux producteurs ?

**CHAD : **Non.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ?

**CHAD : **Abuelo pense que la discrétion est une bonne chose. Et moins j'apparais, moins j'ai de chances de mourir.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah d'accord … eh bien, merci Sado Yasutora.

**CHAD : **De rien. Au revoir.

**JOURNALISTE : **Fans de Yasutora Sado dit « Chad », je suis donc désolé de vous apprendre que ce personnage n'apparaîtra donc finalement que peu durant la fiction, et que lui-même semble être satisfait de cette situation. Comme d'habitude, nous vous invitons à nous envoyer des commentaires, euh, je veux dire des suggestions via le bouton _« Commenter cette fiction » _non pas pour gagner des commentaires, mais pour nous aider à progresser !


	7. Deal with Devil

_**Commentaire de l'auteur : Pardonnez-moi ma parution irrégulière ... ! En tout cas, bonne lecture ! Et les reviews sont autorisées. :p**_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Ishida Uryû**

Ishida n'a pas changé durant tout le temps qui venait de s'écouler, bien qu'il affirme lui-même être devenu plus calme devant n'importe quel type de situation. Sa haine envers les Shinigamis s'est quelque peu estompée durant ce laps de temps, au fil de toutes les aventures vécues aux côtés de Kurosaki Ichigo et de ses camarades.

_**CHAPTER VII : DEAL WITH DEVIL**_

_Karakura - Maison d'Inoue Orihime._

Un vacarme grondait dehors, alors que la jeune rousse se trouvait actuellement posée à proximité de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Tout ce déferlement de reiatsu à l'extérieur n'augurait vraiment rien de bon. Prise d'inquiétude, la jeune femme fut prise d'une soudaine envie d'accourir à l'extérieur afin d'aider ses amis. Mais, à quoi bon ? Ses pouvoirs ne lui permettaient pas d'agir imprudemment.

« - Orihime … »

L'étudiante se retourna rapidement, tandis que son regard croisa celui de Tatsuki Arisawa, qui dormait chez elle ce soir, ce qui avait un caractère assez rare ces derniers temps. Toutes deux sentaient clairement les problèmes se profiler à l'horizon, puisque l'ami d'enfance d'Ichigo Kurosaki possédait également la capacité de sentir les flux d'énergies spirituels. Étrangement, elles ne ressentaient toutefois que celles de Kurosaki-kun et de Kuchiki-san.

« - Tatsuki-chan … je pense qu'on ne peut rien faire ici. Murmura avec regret la guérisseuse.

\- C'est ce que je voulais te dire … Rétorqua la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Laissons Ichigo et les autres se charger de tout ça. »

Alors qu'un hochement de tête positif de la part d'Orihime signifiait qu'elle allait dans le même sens que son ami, la lumière de la chambre vacilla, en même temps qu'une sensation de malaise ne prenne le dessus chez les deux amies, qui se lancèrent un regard inquiet mutuellement. Lentement, toutes deux quittèrent la chambre, pour descendre les escaliers. Du bruit, provenant du salon, venait en effet de se faire entendre. Avançant à pas feutrés, les deux amies se laissèrent tenter : la nécessité de comprendre la situation s'imposait.

Les doutes concernant la situation s'évaporèrent lentement. Orihime et Tatsuki découvrirent en effet une personne, confortablement installée sur le sofa. Entièrement vêtu de noir, l'individu tournait actuellement le dos aux deux occupantes des lieux, dont l'anxiété croissait au fur et à mesure des secondes : impossible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué leur présence. Le cœur de la jeune étudiante rousse battait rapidement. Le sujet avait déjà été abordé auparavant avec le groupe de Kurosaki-kun, concernant ces âmes errantes qui rôdaient lorsque le Soleil quittait momentanément sa place privilégiée dans les cieux. Mais dans ce cas précis, cette âme ne semblait pas agir en conformité avec celle décrite par les autres … non, cette âme avait l'air différente. _Vraiment _différente. Et cette simple sensation se transposa doucement sur la réalité, lorsque l'être en question se tourna doucement, avant d'enlever sa capuche noire recouvrant son visage, laissant ainsi apparaître l'or de son regard, le blond soyeux de sa chevelure. Inoue Orihime et Tatsuki Arisawa faisaient ici face à une femme visiblement raffinée, qui demeurait assise sur le sofa, les jambes croisées.

« - Vous en avez mis du temps à descendre. Déclara l'intéressée. Désolée pour le bruit, j'ai dû faire tomber un vase pour vous forcer à descendre. Je n'avais pas envie de monter les escaliers.

\- Qui … êtes-vous ? Balbutia Orihime, légèrement tremblotante. »

Il n'y avait aucune énergie qui se dégageait de cette femme. Pourtant, une forme de pression malsaine étouffante s'emparait des deux amies, comme si la simple présence de cette inconnue suffisait à rendre l'atmosphère lugubre.

« - Oh, c'est vrai. Sourit-elle de façon morbide. J'ai … oublié de me présenter. Kyôkutan, je suis une _Générale des Grands Pêchés._

\- Une Générale des Grands Pêchés ? Répéta la rousse en face d'elle, en effectuant par la même occasion un mouvement de recul, tandis que Tatsuki se statufiait doucement à ses côtés.

\- C'est ça. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement … Déclara la femme au voile noir, tout en se levant, s'orientant dans la direction des deux hôtes de la maison. Car … tu vas simplement mourir ici, petite fille. »

Le ton employé avait de quoi glacer le sang. Les solutions afin d'échapper au funeste destin qui l'attendait elle, ainsi que son amie de toujours, ne semblaient pas vouloir se montrer rapidement. Le cerveau de la jeune étudiante bouillonnait afin de trouver une échappatoire. Mais rien à faire, son corps se paralysait doucement par la peur.

_Mais peur de quoi ?_

Cette Kyôkutan n'avait même pas montré, ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de son pouvoir. Dans ce cas, pourquoi trembler ? La Générale en question finit néanmoins par agir, devant l'air apathique de ses deux proies. Sa main se leva, à l'intérieur de sa longue manche noire, avant qu'une aura rougeoyante et brûlante, ne fasse irruption, laissant finalement place à une lame noire aiguisée.

« - Orihime ! S'exclama soudainement Tatsuki. Fuyons !

\- O-Oui ! Répondit en retour la guérisseuse, en retrouvant un certain contrôle sur ses émotions. »

Mais tout juste le temps de se retourner vers la porte de sortie, que celle-ci fut déjà bloquée par la présence moralement oppressante de Kyôkutan, qui s'appuyait nonchalamment contre cette dernière, la main gauche jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux, pendant que la droite s'amusait à faire tourner lentement son épée.

« - Allons, allons … vous pensiez sérieusement que j'allais vous laisser partir, alors que j'ai dû trouver un moyen de vous faire descendre ? S'offusqua faussement la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois te tuer Orihime Inoue. C'est ma mission, vois-tu ? Et j'ai d'autres choses à faire aussi.

\- Je … ne me laisserais pas faire ! Répondit son interlocutrice.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte tes propres paroles … ? Enfin, bon, ce n'est pas important. J'aurais tout de même aimé pouvoir éliminer un adversaire m'apportant plus de gloire, mais bon … les ordres sont les ordres. Soupira Kyôkutan. Bref, assez perdu de temps comme ça. J'vais t'buter gamine. Finit par annoncer la blonde, alors que son regard et son ton changeaient doucement, virant à un sadisme affiché clairement. »

_Clinique Kurosaki – Salon._

Essoufflée, Rukia scrutait les environs. À son grand regret, le décor de la pièce se métamorphosait au fur et à mesure que les secondes avançaient, puisque ses deux adversaires ne lui laissaient guère le temps de respirer. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait que de deux ombres spectrales banales ! En tant que vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division, la jeune femme se devait de réagir convenablement, qu'importe la situation. Son Zanpakutô demeurait déjà libéré, mais pour l'heure … elle hésitait encore à déployer son plein pouvoir ici. Hurler à ces individus de quitter la pièce afin de changer de lieu d'affrontement s'avéra aussi utile que de communiquer par le biais du visuel avec un aveugle.

Mais ses délibérations furent immédiatement interrompues, lorsque l'ombre à la lame ténébreuse se retrouva juste derrière elle, avant de lui asséner un coup vers la nuque. Coup auquel la noble répondit de sa lame immaculée, bien qu'elle dû ensuite reculer sur quelques mètres, voir sa jambe heurter la table basse –lui arrachant ailleurs une petite grimace de douleur- avant de sauter sur le côté pour sortir de cet affrontement frontal. L'autre adversaire entièrement tapit dans son voile noir jaillit à son tour vers son flanc droit, cherchant à transpercer la côte de la jeune Shinigami. Un shunpo rapide permis à cette dernière de s'extirper rapidement, évitant ainsi de se retrouver dans une situation des plus périlleuses.

« - Bon, désolée la famille Kurosaki … Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais je vais devoir faire quelques dégâts ici … »

Levant rapidement Sode no Shirayuki, la dénommée Rukia Kuchiki laissa une vague d'air froid s'emparer de son sabre. Bien sûr, n'ayant pas levée la limite actuellement, elle ne disposait pas encore de l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Mais son état actuel devrait être suffisant pour vaincre des ennemis de second rang tels que ces deux-là.

« _Tsugi no Mai : __**Hakuren **_! »

Une grande vague de neige blanche jaillit depuis la pointe de l'épée, dévastant ainsi le salon de la clinique, s'abattant en même temps sur les deux ombres silencieuses, et détruisant au passage la façade de la maison, tout en congelant à peu près tout sur son passage. Constatant l'ampleur du désastre causé, une grimace de gêne s'empara doucement du visage de la jeune vice-Capitaine. Mais avait-elle pu se débarrasser des deux envahisseurs venus de l'Enfer ? La réponse ne tarda pas à se montrer. Un soupir de dépit s'empara de Rukia.

_Plus loin à Karakura …_

Les yeux ambre de Kurosaki Ichigo demeuraient rivés sur sa cible. Celle-ci venait d'émerger de l'imposante masse de fumée générée par le Getsuga Tenshô lancé il y a quelques instants par le Shinigami remplaçant. Plusieurs blessures ornaient désormais son corps, mais rien qui pourrait s'avérer mortel toutefois. Le rouquin lança de furtifs regards aux alentours, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. À en juger par les propos tenus par cette femme, il ne devait pas s'éterniser ici, sous peine d'avoir de mauvaises surprises lorsqu'il rencontrerait de nouveau ses amis. Les deux adversaires s'observèrent mutuellement pendant quelques instants, avant que l'hybride ne se décide à parler.

« - Bon, on en reste là ? Déclara-t-il. Je dois aller chercher mes amis.

\- Impossible. Répondit machinalement Ketsurui. Je t'ai déjà dit que je te parlerais de l'Enfer.

\- Et tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et m'en parler sans essayer de me tuer ?

\- Impossible. Je dois également savoir.

\- Savoir ?

\- Inutile d'en parler plus.

\- P'tain, t'es là pour parler ou bien ?! S'emporta doucement le détenteur de Zangetsu devant le comportement ambigu de son interlocutrice. »

Cette dernière ne répondit d'ailleurs pas aux derniers propos tenus par le rouquin, et s'élança simplement dans sa direction, tenant toujours son sabre noir. Le jeune étudiant qui lui faisait face plissa le regard. Bien, puisqu'il fallait le faire, autant achever rapidement cette histoire qui n'avait que trop duré jusqu'à présent. D'un vif shunpo, Ichigo se lança également dans la direction de Ketsurui, afin de débuter une bataille aérienne ponctué par le cliquetis métallique des lames ennemies. Après plusieurs échanges de coups durant lesquels aucun opposant ne semblait pouvoir prendre le dessus sur l'autre, Ichigo se retrouva néanmoins projeté soudainement, dès lors que la jeune _« étudiante »_ aux cheveux pourpres décida de frapper fort en direction de sa côte. Ce coup échoua, puisque Zangetsu se mit en travers de sa route, mais son détenteur se fit néanmoins projeter rapidement, et manqua de traverser le toit d'une maison, s'il n'avait pas réussi à se stabiliser avant.

Retrouvant son souffle, fronçant ses sourcils, Ichigo planta son regard dans celui de son adversaire. L'étudiante au regard noir perçant et à l'écharpe rouge-sang plissa doucement le regard.

« - Tu te retiens. Affirma-t-elle, alors qu'elle se posait non loin de son adversaire, sur le toit d'une maison qui n'avait rien demandée.

\- Qui sait ? Répondit le Shinigami remplaçant, en pointant Zangetsu dans sa direction.

\- Tu es étrange. Murmura son interlocutrice.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?

\- Tu affirmes vouloir protéger tes amis et en finir rapidement avec cette bataille. Mais en même temps, tu ne donnes pas la pleine mesure de tes capacités. »

Bien sûr, cette insolente avait raison. Mais en même temps, qui pouvait reprocher à Ichigo _d'être prudent _? Serrant doucement les dents, le Shinigami aux cheveux orange fronça finalement les sourcils, en plaçant bien son épée en face de lui. Cette provocation claire … comportait néanmoins une certaine partie de bon sens. S'il voulait protéger ses amis, il fallait à tout prix en finir rapidement avec elle. Et dans ce cas-là, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. L'aura bleue qui l'entoura augmenta sensiblement, sous le regard indifférent de Ketsurui, alors que son opposant s'élança dans les cieux nocturnes de Karakura.

« _Bankai _! »

L'atmosphère elle-même autour du Shinigami changea, alors qu'une explosion d'énergie spirituelle de grande ampleur se produisit. Un épais voile de fumée se forma, avant de se faire trancher par une lame noire aux quelques crochets recourbés sur le bout de la lame. Le shihakusho du rouquin se modifia également de façon claire, devenant désormais bien plus long, alors que de face, le tissu formait plusieurs motifs en forme de croix. Enfin, les bras d'Ichigo étaient désormais entièrement recouverts de gants.

« - _**Tensa Zangetsu. **_Lâcha-t-il, d'un ton serein. Tu voulais que j'y aille à fond. Alors ne perdons plus de temps maintenant. »

Ne laissant guère place à la discussion, et à une vitesse extrême, Ichigo Kurosaki fusa en direction de Ketsurui, dont les sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Les deux lames noires s'entrechoquèrent, avec un net avantage pour le rouquin cette fois-ci, puisque son adversaire fut littéralement projetée vers l'arrière, bien qu'il lui suffise ensuite de quelques mètres avant de se stabiliser.

Son regard se releva, mais … plus rien. Une lueur de surprise teinta son regard, lorsqu'elle sentie la présence de son adversaire dans son dos. La lame de Tensa Zangetsu se pointa juste derrière sa nuque.

« - Tu n'arrives plus à suivre ? Provoqua l'homme ayant changé la Soul Society. »

Le rouquin évita ensuite sans grande peine un coup de la lame adverse, à l'aide de son shunpo, pour se retrouver quelques mètres plus loin.

« - Tu es satisfaite maintenant ? Tu vas me parler de l'Enfer au lieu de me tuer ?

\- Non. Répondit mécaniquement la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres. Pas encore. »

Les yeux de son adversaire se plissèrent doucement, tandis que Ketsurui plaça son épée noire en face d'elle. Une aura rouge, presque enflammée, s'empara de son corps, ayant pour épicentre le sabre.

« - _Meikaitana : Kaihô._ »

Sous le regard méfiant de Kurosaki Ichigo, un nouvel éclat de lumière se propagea, jusqu'à ce que le sabre noir sobre et classique que possédait Ketsurui jusque-là, subisse des modifications plus que conséquentes : l'épée ne devint que de l'histoire ancienne, laissant place à une lance dont l'aspect lugubre n'évoquait rien de bon au Shinigami remplaçant : le corps de l'arme demeurait toujours d'une froide couleur ébène, tandis que la lame pointue et légèrement arquée sur les côtés, prit une teinte grise métallisée. Un fin ruban rouge demeurait accroché au milieu de la lance, zone utilisée par Ketsurui afin d'avoir une poigne sur cette dernière. Ichigo ne ressentait toujours aucune énergie provenant de l'étudiante aux cheveux pourpres, mais clairement, cette soudaine libération ne lui annonçait rien qui aille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation ne changeait pas fondamentalement. Le regard plissé, l'hybride s'élança contre le vent froid de la nuit, la lame de son Zanpakutô prête à s'abattre. À l'aide de plusieurs shunpo effectués à grande vitesse, le rouquin parvint à s'approcher. À première vue, l'avantage de la vitesse penchait toujours de son côté. Tensa Zangetsu s'abattit rapidement vers l'épaule droite de Ketsurui, mais cette dernière parvint à placer cette grande lance en opposition. Le bruit crissant du métal résonna rapidement, alors que le Shinigami remplaçant constatait que le coup donné suffit à peine pour faire reculer celle contre qui il luttait. Ketsurui répliqua rapidement, cherchant à planter le thorax du rouquin en y enfonçant la lame de sa lance, mais d'un vif mouvement de bras, ce dernier parvint à utiliser son sabre et dévier ainsi l'attaque amorcée, renvoyant la menaçante pointe vers la droite. Mais il demeurait toujours plus prudent de ne pas trop foncer tête baissée.

Les deux mains jointes sur sa garde, le Shinigami aux cheveux orange chargea une salve d'énergie, qu'il fit rapidement exploser en direction de son ennemie.

« - _Getsuga Tenshô !_ S'écria-t-il. »

Cette dernière plaça une nouvelle fois son arme comme bouclier, et une légère explosion s'en suivie. Lorsque la lumière de la Lune put lever le voile ténébreux qui avait pris forme dans cette bataille, elle dévoila une Ketsurui visiblement blessée, des trainées de sang s'écoulant doucement depuis son corps. Et visiblement, la vitesse de sa respiration venait d'augmenter. Bloquer le Getsuga Tenshô ne devait pas être une mince affaire, et le résultat présent venait confirmer une hypothèse n'ayant guère besoin d'être étudiée en réalité. Les yeux ambre d'Ichigo demeurèrent rivés sur cette arrivante d'un autre monde. Même si son attaque possédait un caractère rapide, l'éviter n'aurait pas été une chose extraordinaire. Dans ce cas … pourquoi l'aurait-elle bloquée ?

L'hémoglobine continuait de couler doucement, alors que les mèches d'un violet foncé dissimulaient en partie son visage. Et après quelques secondes, celle qui se prenait pour une étudiante releva son regard sombre sur le détenteur du Bankai noir.

« - Tu aurais dû l'éviter. Déclara Ichigo, plusieurs mètres devant.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Répondit Ketsurui, de son ton monotone.

\- Je suppose. Soupira doucement le rouquin. On peut s'arrêter là maintenant ?

\- Tu as baissé ta garde. »

Les pupilles de l'hybride s'écarquillèrent largement : le sang présent sur le corps de cette fille luisait d'une lumière peu habituelle, en même temps que la lame présente sur sa lance faisait de même. Le Shinigami remplaçant fit rapidement le lien dans sa tête : cette Ketsurui avait volontairement laissée son Getsuga l'atteindre afin d'avoir du sang sur son corps, sang qui servait visiblement de catalyseur à son arme ? Ou du moins, telle en était la conclusion que l'aîné des Kurosaki se faisait. Un violent rayon d'un rouge écarlate jaillit depuis la lance, à une vitesse effroyable, sous le regard hébété, l'espace d'un instant, du jeune étudiant. Il se ressaisit néanmoins assez rapidement, pas assez pour éviter l'attaque désormais toute proche. Tenant fermement Tensa Zangetsu de façon horizontale, le rouquin tenta un blocage loin d'être évident. La grosse masse d'énergie et le sabre se heurtèrent dans un fracas sonore violent, et bientôt, Ichigo se sentit rapidement repoussé à très vive allure vers l'arrière. Ce type d'attaque pourrait même bien se révéler dangereux pour les populations humaines n'ayant rien à voir avec le monde spirituel. Et en prenant en compte la vitesse et la hauteur à laquelle il se faisait actuellement souffler … le Shinigami au Bankai noir fusait actuellement droit vers un appartement, menaçant d'autres vies. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi.

Les dents serrées, la souffrance grandissante dans tout son corps, l'hybride referma son emprise sur son sabre, sur son énergie elle-même, solidifiant au maximum le reishi lui servant à léviter d'ordinaire, formant un point d'appui sur lequel il s'appuyait, par la force de ses jambes.

_Aucune victime. Il n'y aura aucune victime._

La force de l'attaque de Ketsurui lui brisait presque l'intérieur de son corps. Ce fut à son tour de voir son sang brûler à travers son corps entier, les gants sur sa lame furent rapidement calcinés. Mais il tenait bon.

_Il tenait bon. _

Placée plus haut, sans effectuer le moindre geste, Ketsurui se contentait d'observer la façon dont son adversaire tentait de se sortir de tous ces problèmes. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, lorsqu'une violente explosion fit frémir les cieux, sans que personne d'ordinaire ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Le regard ébène de la jeune femme accompagnait la lente chute de son opposant, qui s'écrasa sur le sol, lâchant au passage son Zanpakutô. Les mains d'Ichigo se retrouvaient complètement ensanglantées, tandis que les manches couvrant ses avant-bras ainsi que ses gants, furent réduits en cendres.

Mis à part les dégâts sur le corps même du Shinigami remplaçant … il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'attaque lancée par Ketsurui Ryûketsu. La dernière nommée ferma doucement les yeux, avant de descendre des cieux, atterrissant non loin de l'homme avec lequel elle combattait depuis le coucher du soleil. Quelques pas en avant suffirent pour que les regards des deux belligérants se croisent de nouveau. Visiblement à bout de souffle, le rouquin haletait sérieusement, mais soutenait malgré tout le regard adverse, finissant même par se relever, en titubant et malgré les blessures récemment reçues, pour faire face à la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres.

« - Je suis convaincue. Déclara sans aucun ton celle qui venait de lancer cette attaque brûlante, sous le regard dubitatif de son adversaire.

\- Quoi … ? Questionna en retour le Shinigami aux cheveux orange.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je suis convaincue. Je vais donc te parler de l'Enfer … un autre jour. Répondit calmement la jeune femme, en faisant disparaître sa lance. Pour l'heure, tu as des choses à faire, m'as-tu dit. Et enfin … ne parle à personne de notre confrontation. À personne.

\- Attends ! »

Rien à faire. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose ou tenter quoi que ce soit, Ketsurui venait de s'évaporer dans les ténèbres de la nuit, comme une ombre lugubre. Un bref instant, les yeux d'Ichigo se fermèrent. Les choses se compliquaient bien plus que ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à alors. Mais ses blessures reçues ne l'empêcheront pas d'aller aider ses amis. Et il devait d'ailleurs bien se dépêcher !

_Maison d'Inoue Orihime._

« - La peur la plus primitive qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. L'état de choc … tout ça quoi. Tu ne trouves pas ça débile ? Soupira la dénommée Kyôkutan. Tu n'as plus l'air aussi courageuse qu'il y a cinq minutes. »

Tremblante, dos contre la porte, le regard perdu dans un élan de terreur, de folie. La jeune rousse ne disait rien. Sa gestuelle suffisait amplement à comprendre tout ce qui se tramait dans son esprit. Kyôkutan se trouvait quelques mètres en face d'elle, assise sur une chaise, les jambes croisées, comme lors de leur rencontre initiale. La dernière citée soupira doucement, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire sadique, avant de passer doucement les doigts de sa main gauche sur ses lèvres. Sa lame se trouvait désormais dans son fourreau, alors que lentement, sa main droite se souleva, transportant avec elle l'objet macabre du malheur de celle qui se trouvait dans ces lieux. La vision de cauchemar s'agrandissant davantage encore, représentée par un visage familier, gravant une dernière expression de peur. Il ne s'agissait pourtant pas là de l'ombre menaçante d'une lame prête à s'aventurer violemment dans sa chair. Non, un visage. Un visage désormais privé de corps. Et comme un autre coup de poignard en plein cœur, la voix de Kyôkutan retentit de nouveau dans la pièce.

« - Alors ? Tu ne me dis pas le nom de celle à qui cette tête appartenait ? Murmura d'un ton sadique l'intéressée. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : GREAT SIN GENERAL**_

Les coulisses du chapitre …

JOURNALISTE : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Cette semaine, Inoue Orihime devait initialement nous rejoindre, mais étant donné le développement du dernier chapitre, cette dernière a finalement reporté son arrivée au chapitre suivant. Pour l'heure, retrouvons Urahara Kisuke !

URAHARA KISUKE : Bonjour Journaliste-san !

JOURNALISTE : Alors, Monsieur Urahara, pouvez-vous nous donner vos impressions sur le début de cette aventure ?

URAHARA KISUKE : Bien sûr !

JOURNALISTE : …

URAHARA KISUKE : …

JOURNALISTE : … ?

URAHARA : …

JOURNALISTE : Vous avez le droit de parler.

URAHARA KISUKE : Ah ! Excusez-moi.

JOURNALISTE : …

URAHARA KISUKE : …

JOURNALISTE : Pourquoi ne dîtes-vous rien ?

URAHARA KISUKE : Ce sont mes impressions ! Haha ! Mais bon, puisque vous souhaitez comprendre, alors c'est simple : je suis triste de savoir qu'au lieu d'avoir le premier rôle que je devrais avoir, je me retrouve mis à l'autre bout du monde, en Californie …

JOURNALISTE : Ah ! En voilà un avis intéressant !

URAHARA KISUKE : Oui !

JOURNALISTE : Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre en particulier ?

URAHARA KISUKE : C'est le septième chapitre !

JOURNALISTE : Mais encore ?

URAHARA KISUKE : Je dois y aller !

JOURNALISTE : … Bon eh bien, chers lecteurs, excusez-nous pour cette interview quelque peu ratée … et rendez-vous malgré tout au prochain chapitre, n'est-ce pas ?

**Signification des noms :**

**Meikaitana, Kaihô : **Lame de l'Enfer, Libération.


	8. Great Sin General

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Genryûsai Yamamoto**

Le Capitaine-Commandant du Gotei 13 s'est adoucit ces dernières années. Son autorité demeure immense, et ses ordres incontestables, mais Genryûsai ne se montre plus aussi intransigeant et sévère dans ses décisions. Des rumeurs courent sur lui, annonçant qu'il chercherait actuellement un successeur à la teinte de l'armée, mais il compte bien mourir avec ce grade.

_**CHAPTER VIII : GREAT SIN GENERAL**_

**A**ucun mouvement. Une simple peur total, et un moment de flottement, durant lequel Kyôkutan conserva cette expression très marquée de sadisme. Face à elle, Orihime demeurait réduite à l'impuissance. Les tremblements de son corps ne se stoppèrent pas, alors que finalement, son regard s'imprégna d'une forme de folie.

« - TATSUKI-CHAN ! ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE ! RENDEZ-MOI TATSUKI-CHAN ! S'époumona l'étudiante en versant un torrent de larmes. »

Kyôkutan éclata d'un rire tonitruant devant le comportement de sa victime.

« - Tu veux que je te la rende ? Très bien, la voici. »

La tête de la malheureuse étudiante trainant dans la main de la blonde fut lancée vers son amie, qui ne put que déglutir avec horreur, et éviter ce qui restait du corps de la brune. Le crâne s'écrasa sur le mur derrière la rousse, avant de tomber sur le sol, laissant dans son sillage, une trainée de sang macabre. La guérisseuse n'esquissait plus aucun geste. La blonde au regard à la teinte similaire s'approcha doucement, conservant ce sourire provocateur. En poussant un hurlement mêlant la rage, la terreur et la tristesse, Orihime lança Tsubaki dans un assaut vain. Son adversaire, si cette dernière pouvait être qualifiée de la sorte, esquissa un faible mouvement de la tête afin d'éviter le petit esprit tranchant, avant de l'attraper de la main gauche, provoquant un emballement de la folie qui s'emparait de l'hôte des lieux. Un craquement sinistre résonna dans les lieux, alors que Tsubaki chuta lentement au sol, le corps complètement tordu.

« - Geste intelligent de ta part, ma petite. Sourit la Générale. Bon … je ne vais pas trop te faire souffrir, hein ? Je suis juste Générale de la Démesure, pas du sadisme, pas vrai ?

\- … Monstre !

\- Tu perds la notion de phrase verbale, ou même phrase tout court. Soit, ce n'est pas très important. Adieu, Orihime Inoue. »

La lame noire infernale se dégaina une fois de plus. L'aura brûlante et sombre à la fois pétrifiait complètement la jeune étudiante, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement afin de survivre face à cette inconnue à qui il manquait visiblement quelques cases dans la tête. Et en un instant, Kyôkutan disparue du champ de vision de l'étudiante de dix-huit ans, avant qu'une violente douleur ne s'empare de cette dernière : l'épée noire, déjà tâchée du sang de Tatsuki Arisawa, vint s'enfoncer dans la côte de la cible. Douleur, incompréhension et désespoir se mêlaient dans une danse macabre, alors qu'un violent coup de pied suivi, scotchant instantanément la rousse sur le mur, ensanglantant tout dans son sillage. Son incapacité à répondre aux offensives ennemies frôlait désormais le pathétique. L'adversaire en question fit quelques pas, avant de la toiser du regard.

« - Tu es vraiment lamentable. Je me demanderais presque pourquoi j'ai subie l'affront de venir t'exécuter. Cracha avec un mépris non dissimulé la blonde. »

Un bruit de vitre se brisant interrompit néanmoins la proclamée Générale, avant qu'une pluie de rayons bleus ne viennent s'abattre dans sa direction, tandis que son regard se plissa doucement. Rapidement, elle évita les nombreuses flèches qui s'encastrèrent sur le mur du fond, et se réceptionna plus loin. L'ombre d'Ishida Uryû fusa à vive allure afin d'entrer dans la demeure d'Orihime Inoue.

« - Inoue-san ! S'empressa d'hurler le Quincy. Tout va bien ?

\- I-Ishida-kun … »

Les larmes coulaient à foison sur ses joues, alors qu'elle-même se noyait dans une petite flaque de sang qui croissait en volume au fur et à mesure des secondes. Les dents et les poings du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se serrèrent. Avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, en découvrant les restes de Tatsuki Arisawa sur le sol.

« - Elle est mieux ainsi, pas vrai ? Provoqua la voix de Kyôkutan, au fond de la pièce.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas t'en sortir aussi facilement. Fulmina l'étudiant aux lunettes.

\- Oh, tu crois … ? Sourit de façon morbide son interlocutrice. »

Il n'y avait pas de quoi se sentir serein. Cette femme dégageait quelque chose d'extrêmement malsain. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun reiatsu qui émanait d'elle, juste … cette sensation de pouvoir intense.

_Karakura – Clinique Kurosaki._

À toute allure, Ichigo Kurosaki traversait les cieux de la ville pour rejoindre son domicile. Durant son affrontement avec l'autre folle de Ketsurui, il avait déjà pu ressentir les bribes de ce qui se produisait ici, à savoir l'utilisation de Sode no Shirayuki par Rukia, et cela n'augurait rien de bon, surtout que depuis, le Shinigami Remplaçant ne percevait plus grand-chose. Les secondes défilèrent comme des minutes à ses yeux, alors que le rouquin se posa finalement devant chez lui, entrant avec précipitation dans les locaux. Son cœur lui-même s'emballait. Sa famille a probablement été mise en danger, et il n'avait pas pu être là pour les protéger.

Lorsque son regard ambre put apercevoir l'intérieur de sa maison, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut … ce décor congelé et désorganisé. Le salon ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Une silhouette se tenait au milieu de tout cela, installée sur le canapé, qui ne se trouvait absolument pas à sa place.

« - Rukia ! Appela le rouquin, en accourant en direction de son amie.

\- I-Ichigo ?! Balbutia la vice-Capitaine au regard améthyste. Tu es revenu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Je te raconterais plus tard. Répondit le jeune homme au Bankai. Toi plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Arrête de t'en faire pour rien, j'ai juste quelques égratignures. Lui répondit la petite Shinigami. Des types qui ressemblaient à celui qu'on a rencontré hier se sont pointés ici, je les ai vaincus, mais ton salon …

\- On s'en fout de ça, c'est pas un problème. Comment vont les autres ?

\- C'est bon aussi pour eux, j'ai envoyé tes sœurs dans la chambre de ton père. Je n'ai rien ressenti d'anormal pour eux. Soupira Rukia. Je pense que je vais rester ici. Tu devrais aller aider les autres. Va voir Inoue, je crains qu'il n'y ait des problèmes là-bas. »

Les yeux du Shinigami remplaçant s'écarquillèrent brièvement. Oui, la petite noble avait raison. Échangeant tous deux un bref regard, les deux amis se quittèrent aussitôt. Il n'y avait pas trop le temps de prendre du repos dans des circonstances pareilles.

_Karakura – Maison d'Inoue Orihime._

Un corps chutant sur le sol à genoux, dans une nouvelle effusion de sang. Les mains d'Uryû Ishida pressèrent son flanc gauche, détrempé par le liquide morbide et vital que représentait l'hémoglobine, devant cette Générale, qui le toisait toujours d'un air hautain.

« - Tu as mal ? Demanda calmement la jeune femme vêtue de noir. Je vais te faire exploser le reste de ton corps. »

Les poings serrés, le Quincy releva la tête. Sa blessure éclair ne l'arrangeait pas, cette femme ayant réussie à l'atteindre dès son premier mouvement alors qu'il essayait d'analyser une situation désormais bien mal embarquée. Et à en juger par le reiatsu de Kurosaki ainsi que la distance les séparant, il ne valait mieux pas trop compter sur le rouquin pour voler à leur secours. Et de toute manière, non, Ishida Uryû, sur son honneur de Quincy, ne remettrait jamais son destin entre les mains d'un homme comme le Shinigami remplaçant. Derrière, Inoue-san semblait bien mal en point, ses larmes se mêlant rapidement au sang. Il devait la sauver. En titubant alors qu'il se relevait, l'étudiant aux lunettes enchaîna rapidement, en matérialisant sa flèche bleue rapide, qui partit immédiatement en direction de son adversaire. Cette dernière haussa légèrement les sourcils, avant de parer aisément les offensives ennemies, en plaçant son épée en conséquence.

« - J'ai cru comprendre que les Quincy sont bien meilleurs lorsqu'ils évoluent dans un monde rempli de particules spirituelles. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ici, pas vrai ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour te combattre. Annonça calmement son opposant. »

Pourtant, le jeune homme dû rapidement faire face à une réalité qui allait à contre-courant de ses propos. Il avait beau enchaîner le nombre de flèches tirées avec une intensité toujours croissante, sa cible se dérobait à chaque fois, ou bloquait avec une efficacité trop parfaite chacune de ses salves d'énergies. Ce ballet dura quelques secondes, avant que d'un violent coup de genou en plein milieu du visage, la dénommée Kyôkutan fracassa le nez du Quincy tout en faisant tomber ses lunettes. L'archer chuta de façon assez pathétique sur le sol, non loin d'une Orihime qui cherchait à reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait, cherchant une porte de secours afin de l'extirper du cauchemar désastreux dans lequel son corps et son âme s'engouffraient. Mais il n'y avait aucune perche tendue, aucune voie par laquelle un espoir pouvait s'engouffrer. Ishida Uryû s'écrasa rapidement sur le sol, alors que son opposante vint violemment lui écraser le thorax, conservant toujours un air supérieur qui ne la rendait que plus antipathique encore.

« - Tu n'en n'avais pas besoin, hein ? Provoqua-t-elle. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais en finir avec vous avant que Kurosaki Ichigo ne vienne jouer aux héros.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu … veux ? Qui … es-tu ? Murmura la voix du fils de Ryûken, étalé et déjà réduit à l'impuissance sur le sol.

\- Bien essayé pour perdre du temps, mais ça ne prend pas sur moi. Ricana la blonde, en faisant abattre son sabre. »

Mais ce dernier fut littéralement attrapé en plein vol, par une main arrivant de derrière la jeune femme, dont les traits du visage se plissèrent instantanément. Le nouvel arrivant disparu l'instant d'après en shunpo, emportant les corps d'Ishida et d'Orihime instantanément pour les placer plus loin. À en juger par le shihakusho qu'il portait, cet homme faisait partie du Gotei 13. Sa chevelure rouge en queue de cheval, masquée par un bandeau noir donnait implicitement son identité. La main du jeune homme se plaça jusqu'à son fourreau, duquel il dégaina son épée.

« - Abarai Renji, Lieutenant de la Sixième Division. Déclara-t-il rapidement. Je suis désolé, mais je suis en mission à Karakura. Et tu empiètes dessus. »

Tout dans son ton avait un côté excessivement sérieux, ne collant que très peu à la personnalité habituelle du Shinigami à la chevelure écarlate. Mais la situation ne pouvait s'y prêter autrement. De ses propres yeux, le Lieutenant avait pu constater la disparition d'un être cher ici. Même s'il ne connaissait que faiblement la victime lui-même, savoir que cette mort entraînerait un amas de souffrance ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Son regard sérieux porté sur son adversaire, le jeune homme concentrait toute son attention sur le combat qui s'annonçait, afin de ne pas commettre la moindre erreur.

« - Abarai-kun … fais attention, cette femme est forte. Déclara un Ishida, qui tentait de se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre ça. Répondit le subordonné de Byakuya, sans se retourner. Mais j'suis pas Lieutenant par hasard, hein. »

Un simple affrontement silencieux. Les deux regards se mêlaient, se détaillaient, comme si chacun des deux opposants tentaient de mettre l'autre hors combat rien que par intimidation. Mais au final, un fin sourire prit place sur le visage de Kyôkutan, derrière ses mèches blondes.

« - Je vois. La Soul Society a enfin décidée de lever le petit doigt pour venir s'immiscer ici ?

\- En gros, ouais. Répliqua Renji, les mains toujours empoignées sur Zabimaru, prêt à utiliser son Zanpakutô à n'importe quel moment.

\- Bien, je suppose que mon rôle s'arrête ici. Tant pis. »

Une ombre se posa violemment dans la demeure, interrompant ainsi la discussion qui venait de s'amorcer. Le long shihakusho noir voletant au gré du vent laissait clairement transparaître l'identité du dernier venu. Kurosaki Ichigo, dont le regard visiblement bien amer, dur, allait de pair avec le reiatsu particulièrement chargé de colère, qui l'animait.

« - Tu ne vas aller nulle part … Siffla le détenteur de Tensa Zangetsu.

\- Dommage, Kurosaki Ichigo. Le rôle du sauveur a déjà été accaparé par ce Renji Abarai.

\- Tatsuki …

\- Oh, tu ne m'écoutes pas ?

\- Tu as tué Tatsuki. Souffla l'hybride, dont le regard ambre s'enflammait intérieurement.

\- Par accident. Répondit d'un ton détaché Kyôkutan. Si elle n'était pas venue ici, je n'aurai même pas eu connaissance de son existence. C'est donc de sa faute.

\- CONNASSE ! »

Les yeux de Renji se plissèrent, tandis que le Shinigami remplaçant, qui n'avait même pas adressé un regard au Lieutenant de Byakuya jusqu'ici se lança dans un assaut peu adéquat avec la situation, visiblement guidé par ses émotions. Malgré le temps qui venait de s'écouler, cet idiot n'avait toujours pas évolué à ce niveau-là, il semblerait. D'autant plus qu'à en juger par l'état des manches de son shihakusho, Ichigo avait également dû faire face à un ennemi, suffisamment puissant pour lui infliger une quelconque blessure quand bien même le jeune étudiant avait déclenché son Bankai.

La lame noire de Tensa Zangetsu ne trancha rien, sinon le vent. Kyôkutan se positionna plus loin, souriante.

« - Tu vas plus vite que moi, mais tes mouvements sont si prévisibles.

\- Je … vais te tuer.

\- Oui, oui. Si tu le dis. Mais écoute, je n'ai plus le temps maintenant, ok ?

\- Je vais …

\- Kyôkutan. C'est mon nom, retiens-le bien. Si tu veux te venger … alors, ce sera pour plus tard. »

Elle se volatilisa, évitant de se faire trancher par un Tensa Zangetsu manié de façon brutale par son propriétaire. Le reiatsu du Shinigami remplaçant brûlait d'une haine à faire frémir ses propres camarades, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule : Renji.

« - Laisse tomber, ça sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça. Déclara le vice-Capitaine à la chevelure flamboyante. »

Les quatre derniers habitants des lieux laissèrent un silence court mais pesant s'installer. Mais eux tous avaient raison, le moment n'était pas le bon afin de sombrer dans des excès de violence. Bien au contraire, plus que toute autre chose, il fallait conserver une once de lucidité afin de faire face aux événements menaçants qui semblaient pointer leur nez dans le sombre horizon. La nuit promettait d'être longue et difficile.

_Soul Society – Quartiers de la Première Division._

« - Bien, fit la voix de Genryûsai Yamamoto. Comme vous le savez tous, la ville de Karakura vient d'être attaquée par des ennemis à l'identité douteuse. Le Gotei 13 se doit de remplir sa tâche et de maintenir un équilibre dans la balance des âmes, ainsi que de protéger ce qui doit l'être. C'est dans ce but que j'ordonne désormais à tous les Capitaines de travailler afin de régler le problème à Karakura, ainsi que garantir la sécurité du Seireitei. Aujourd'hui, nous ne savons pas où se trouve l'ennemi, et il pourrait tout aussi bien attaquer la Soul Society. Soyez sur vos gardes.

\- Bien Capitaine-Commandant. S'exclamèrent d'une voix commune les plus hauts gradés des environs.

\- Sur ce, la réunion d'urgence s'achève ici. Vous avez l'autorisation d'envoyer des vices-Capitaines ou de vous rendre vous-mêmes à Karakura afin d'enquêter.

\- Ah, enfin ! S'exclama la voix de Zaraki Kenpachi. J'vais aller m'occuper de ces minables !

\- Non, sauf toi Zaraki Kenpachi.

\- QUOI ?!

\- N'as-tu pas entendu les ordres de ton supérieur, avorton ? Tu resteras au Seireitei, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques avec tes manies à tout détruire sans réfléchir aux conséquences. »

Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division laissa échapper un soupir d'ennui, avant de se retourner. Personne ne manquait à l'appel parmi l'Assemblée des hauts gradés du Seireitei. Les 12 Capitaines convoqués sortirent rapidement de la salle de réunion imposée par Yamamoto. Leurs mines n'affichaient rien de très serein, et cela pouvait aisément se comprendre au vu de l'évolution de la situation. Tous se devaient de retourner rapidement à leurs quartiers afin de préparer la situation. La nuit avait certes déjà fait son apparition au Seireitei, mais cela ne constituait pas une raison valable pour cesser de travailler, bien au contraire. Dehors, l'air frais et l'ambiance paisible dissimulaient peut-être une menace importante pour les Shinigamis.

_Enfers – Repaire de Meikyû._

Le décor immuable et sombre continuait de régner. Le maître des lieux demeurait toujours assis sur ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de trône, la main supportant nonchalamment son menton, alors qu'une expression d'ennui, ou d'impatience, prenait doucement place sur son visage. Plusieurs ombres dissimulées dans le noir se tenaient immobiles, formant deux rangs, d'une façon similaire à l'emplacement que prennent les Capitaines du Gotei 13, lorsque ces derniers se réunissent autour de Genryûsai Yamamoto. Et au fond, la grande porte sombre s'ouvrit, dans un grincement aigu, laissant finalement apparaître une autre de ces personnes.

« - Bien, Kyôku-chan, je vois que tu es revenue. Bailla littéralement le chef des lieux.

\- Oui, Meikyû-sama. S'inclina respectueusement l'intéressée, tout en abaissant sa capuche afin de dévoiler son visage au grand jour.

\- Tu n'as pas réussie à tuer Inoue Orihime, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'y avait guère de reproche dans le ton employé. Un simple constat de la part de son supérieur.

« - Mes excuses, Meikyû-sama. J'ai été négligente avec cette fille, et la Soul Society est intervenue.

\- Je vois. La Soul Society a donc décidé de se bouger un peu, ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

La jeune femme vêtue de noir ne savait que répondre. Les possibilités lui paraissaient restreintes. Il semblerait que son supérieur ne lui tienne pas réellement en rigueur pour cette mission manquée. Mais apparemment, cette décision ne semblait pas forcément au goût de tout le monde. Sortant de la ligne formée à gauche du Maître des lieux, une ombre apparut, et enleva sa capuche. Une chevelure bouclée noire, un regard ambre sévère et plein de reproches, s'abattit sur Kyôkutan.

« - Tout cela est arrivé à cause de toi, Kyôkutan. Si tu avais agis conformément au plan au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, nous aurions déjà une bonne avance. Je proposerais bien un châtiment pour toi.

\- Yokubari, Général de l'Avarice … je m'en fous complètement de ton avis à propos de moi. Répondit dans un sourire narquois celle qui revenait de mission.

\- Je m'en doute, tu dois être trop préoccupée par ton apparence pour penser aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- À vrai dire, si tu ne m'adressais pas la parole, je douterais même de ton existence. »

Les deux individus se toisèrent mutuellement, leur regard se défiant sans crainte. Autour d'eux, les autres membres constituant la garde rapprochée de Meikyû conservaient tous un silence signifiant qu'aucun d'eux n'interviendrait au cours de cette joute verbale, faisant monter la tension entre les deux subordonnés du maître des lieux. Les concernés ne dirent plus rien, pendant quelques secondes, pendant que leur yeux demeuraient rivés sur ceux de l'adversaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne s'élève, afin de stopper la querelle.

« - Ça suffit, tous les deux. »

Les interpellés se retournèrent, jusqu'à croiser le regard désapprobateur du bras droit de Meikyû, Seijaku. L'homme aux cheveux châtains venait de s'avancer en direction des deux trouble-fêtes.

« - Tiens, ça fait drôle de te voir parler spontanément. Je pensais que tu ne parlais que sur claquement de doigt de notre seigneur Meikyû-sama. Sourit Yokubari.

\- Quant à toi, tu devrais vraiment songer à te taire. Lança d'un ton acide Kyôkutan. Plus tu parles, plus tu me donnes la nausée.

\- Tu n'as même pas besoin de parler pour me donner la nausée. Répliqua son interlocuteur. »

Une aura sombre interrompit cette fois les deux Généraux, qui perdirent la brûlante expression de défi dans chacun des deux visages. Et la source de ce pouvoir nouveau, provenait bien sûr de celui qui avait tenté de stopper par les mots, l'envenimement de la situation. Cette fois-ci, la pression étouffante dégagée par l'homme aux yeux argentés fit son effet.

« - N'avez-vous pas honte de vous quereller devant Meikyû-sama ? Tonna-t-il d'un ton grave et sérieux. Revoyez bien vos positions. N'oubliez pas qu'ici, vous n'êtes pas indispensables. »

Les mots pouvaient posséder un grand pouvoir de persuasion lorsqu'ils étaient employés correctement, et à cet instant précis, ni Kyôkutan, ni Yokubari, n'eurent quoi que ce soit à redire sur les propos émis par Seijaku. Tous deux baissèrent légèrement la tête, avant de s'incliner et d'excuser auprès du chef des lieux, avant que ce dernier ne congédia tout le monde, excepté son fidèle bras droit.

« - Seijaku, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'arrêter ce genre de choses, si moi-même je ne le fais pas. Je trouve ça drôle, ça me divertie.

\- Meikyû-sama, je ne pense pas qu'une guerre interne entre vos subordonnés puisse vous apporter beaucoup de choses de positif.

\- Haha … oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas bien de m'amuser en voyant mes Généraux se battre ... »

Un silence s'installa dans la grande et sombre pièce. Le subordonné décida finalement de le rompre, au bout de quelques secondes.

« - Qu'en est-il de nos opérations dans la ville de Karakura ? Demanda-t-il, sans ton particulier. Avec l'arrivée imminente de la Soul Society, doit-on changer quoi que ce soit ?

\- Non. Sourit doucement son supérieur. Les prochains jours risquent d'être amusants. Dis donc aux Généraux de se tenir prêt à faire de Karakura, _« l'Enfer » _sur Terre. »

_Monde Réel – Cimetière de Karakura, 10 heures du matin._

Trouver le sommeil après avoir vécu une nuit comme la dernière relevait presque de l'impossible. Être l'homme ayant renversé les plans d'Aizen ou fait changé la Soul Society toute entière, ne permettait pas non plus de s'en sortir, confronté à cette situation. Ichigo Kurosaki en faisait actuellement l'amère expérience. Après les événements survenus chez Inoue, étant donné le sort réservé à Tatsuki, il a finalement fallu avertir les autorités. La police ne trouverait évidemment rien sur le meurtre de la jeune femme, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une entité spirituelle qui en fut responsable. Heureusement, ils n'inculperaient pas non plus Inoue, qui demeurait la principale suspecte, aussi absurde cela pouvait-il paraître. Finalement, elle fut rapidement relâchée, les autorités partant à la recherche d'un coupable qu'aucun ne pouvait nommer.

Renji, envoyé par la Soul Society, décida, après discussion avec Rukia, de demeurer chez Inoue Orihime pour le restant de la nuit, afin de la protéger en cas de besoin. Ishida également resta durant la même période, tandis qu'Ichigo et Rukia retournèrent à la clinique Kurosaki. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, quel que soit le lieu. Personne ne voulait dire quoi que ce soit, après une nuit où le sang fut déversé de façon conséquente.

Le vent frais et matinal soufflait sur le cimetière. Une tombe en particulier se démarqua des autres. Tatsuki Arisawa, 18 ans, une jeune étudiante qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel sort, venait d'être enterrée, devant ses proches, et moins proches. Ichigo, Inoue, Chad, Rukia, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Ishida, Renji se tenaient ici, respectant tous un silence pesant. Même les plus idiots parmi eux n'osaient se lancer dans des plaisanteries qui seraient plus que mal vues. Étant donné la situation, l'Université de Karakura laisserait sûrement aux étudiants le droit de ne pas assister aux cours. Le motif semblait plus que suffisant. Alors que des larmes s'emparaient du visage d'une Orihime Inoue en détresse, bientôt réconfortée calmement par une Rukia au visage grave, le sang bouillonnait à travers tout le corps du Shinigami remplaçant, qui préféra s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

« - Kyôkutan, Générale de la Démesure … Murmura-t-il à lui-même. Je vais te tuer. J'en fais le serment. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : LIE FOR MY FRIENDS' SAKE**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs ! Cette semaine, nous avons une interview très spéciale, avec le Capitaine-Commandant du Gotei 13, Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto !

**YAMAMOTO : **Je suis le Shinigami le plus puissant de ces 1000 dernières années, et je ferais la meilleure interview de ces 1000 dernières années. Alors commencez.

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh … bon d'accord. Alors, Capitaine-Commandant, que pensez-vous du rôle du Gotei 13 jusqu'à présent ?

**YAMAMOTO : **Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas encore apparus très souvent et de façon très utile. Mais il faut dire que les Lieutenants Abarai et Kuchiki font partie du Gotei 13 et effectuent de bonnes choses, au nom du Gotei 13. Mais à titre personnel, je vous promets que j'apparaîtrais et que je ne me ferais pas vaincre.

**JOURNALISTE : **Quelle confiance en vous ! Parlez-nous un peu des ennemis, qu'en pensez-vous ?

**YAMAMOTO : **Ils ne feront pas le point contre le Shinigami le plus puissant de ces 1000 dernières années, qui possède également le Zanpakutô le plus brûlant de ces 1000 dernières années.

**JOURNALISTE : **Je vois ! Vous aimez beaucoup rappeler que vous êtes très puissant. Comment jugez-vous donc l'évolution des autres Shinigamis parmi le Gotei 13 ?

**YAMAMOTO : **Ils font de bons progrès dans l'Académie que j'ai fondé, en respectant les règles que j'ai mis en place, en écoutant mes conseils intelligents, et en suivant les enseignements que j'ai inculqués. Mais s'ils ne le font pas, alors ils sont tous mauvais.

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais dans ce cas, que dire de Zaraki Kenpachi et Kurosaki Ichigo ?

**YAMAMOTO : **Ce sont des cas spéciaux et des exceptions qui confirment la règle. Par exemple, sans le Gotei 13 et tout ce que j'ai fondé, Hitsugaya Toshirô ou Abarai Renji ne seraient rien d'autre que de vulgaires mendiants.

**JOURNALISTE : **… D'accord ! Dans ce cas, je pense que nous avons terminé l'interview de cette semaine !

**YAMAMOTO : **C'est la meilleure interview depuis le début de la Fiction. Et elle le sera pour les 1000 prochaines années à venir.

**JOURNALISTE : **Je doute que la Fiction puisse durer 1000 ans …

**YAMAMOTO : **Silence, avorton.

**JOURNALISTE : **Oui, bien sûr.


	9. Lie For My Friends' Sake

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Soi Fon**

Capitaine de la Deuxième Division, Soi Fon conserve toujours un caractère très froid avec ses subordonnés et demeure toujours aussi virulente dans ses propos. Dernièrement, elle se montre particulièrement irritable. Les rumeurs font étalage que l'absence de Shihôin Yoruichi devient difficile à supporter pour elle. Et tout cela est devenu bien pire lorsqu'elle apprit que son ancienne supérieure était partie en Californie avec Kisuke Urahara.

_**CHAPTER IX : LIE FOR MY FRIENDS' SAKE**_

_**L**_a journée passa silencieusement. Les jeunes étudiants, et Shinigamis si l'on comptait Rukia ainsi que Renji, présents au Cimetière pour l'enterrement de Tatsuki, ne demeurèrent pas là éternellement. Mais s'arrêter à un seul événement dramatique n'amènerait rien de bon. Il fallait à tout prix trouver la force d'avancer, même si l'horizon entier paraissait noir, afin de trouver une nouvelle lumière réconfortante derrière le voile d'obscurité venant de s'abattre.

Sous le froid matinal, les mains dans les poches, Ichigo Kurosaki avançait lentement. Le sentier proche du cimetière conservait un masque naturel très prononcé, tant mieux. Ses amis ne tardèrent pas non plus à lui emboiter le pas. Le rouquin poussa un soupir. Que faire désormais ? Lui-même avait manqué les cours, et n'avait franchement pas envie d'y aller. Mais l'idée de broyer du noir toute la journée et entraîner ses amis dans une situation similaire ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Une main se posa doucement sur l'épaule du Shinigami remplaçant : Keigo.

« - Écoute, Ichigo. Dit-il d'une voix sérieuse. Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué, même si Mizuiro est dans le même cas que moi … mais il s'est passé quelque chose de _spécial_, avec Arisawa, pas vrai ? »

Les autres qui suivaient le sillage du détenteur de Zangetsu s'arrêtèrent doucement. Le regard désapprobateur de Renji, situé en fin de file, et signifiant qu'il ne valait pas entraîner ces humains dans toute cette histoire, parlait de lui-même. Ichigo, un temps surpris par les propos de celui qui s'autoproclamait souvent être son meilleur ami, reprit néanmoins rapidement ses esprits.

« - De spécial ? De quoi tu parles ? Grinça-t-il entre ses deux.

\- J'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre qui provenait de son corps. Quelque chose de spirituel. »

Un silence passa entre les deux amis. Que répondre ?

« - Laisse tomber, Ichigo. Intervint la voix de Rukia. Dis-lui, ça ne pourra pas aggraver les problèmes. Et puis Asano-san est ton ami, alors je suppose que tu peux lui faire confiance.

\- Kuchiki-san, je … Sanglotai de joie le concerné. Hein ? Euh, vas-y Ichigo ! Dis-moi !

\- À nous aussi, hein. Soupira Mizuiro, derrière. »

Le jeune étudiant aux cheveux orange maintenait un mutisme, qui finit par interpeller ses amis. Ces derniers ne dirent rien pendant un instant, considérant qu'il était normal, après tout, qu'Ichigo veuille mettre ses camarades en dehors de ce type de problème.

Mais la réalité concernait autre chose. Cette fille, Ketsurui Ryûketsu. Après les événements liés à la mort de Tatsuki, le rouquin avait un peu laissé cette histoire de côté. Néanmoins, cette dernière ne pouvait pas demeurer figée éternellement, bien au contraire. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour le Shinigami au Bankai noir : cette personne avait des liens avec l'Enfer, et pourrait lui apporter des réponses à ses questions. Le problème résidait ailleurs : très sérieusement, elle lui avait également demandé de ne pas parler de leur rencontre, à qui que ce soit. Et bien entendu, ses plus proches amis faisaient également partie du lot.

« - Hé, Ichigo ! Railla finalement la voix de Renji, faisant finalement sortir le rouquin de ses songes.

\- Hein ? Répondit ce dernier.

\- Sérieux, des fois, on a l'impression que t'es vraiment ailleurs. Déclara le Shinigami. Tu dois pas dire des trucs à tes amis ?

\- Ah. Ouais. Keigo, Mizuiro, Honshô … vous l'avez sûrement remarqué aussi … quelque chose … non, quelqu'un, a tué Tatsuki en s'attaquant à Inoue … quelqu'un que les gens ordinaires ne peuvent ni voir, ni ressentir … »

Si la situation ne se prêtait pas au drame, alors que le cœur de Keigo n'aurait pas tenu le choc : Ichigo, dire explicitement que lui, Asano Keigo, ne ressemblait pas aux autres êtres humains ordinaires. Mais le ton sombre employé par le jeune étudiant, les poings serrés qui étaient siens, n'offraient pas réellement une perspective de joie plus prononcée qu'il y a quelques secondes. Et lorsque le son de sa voix retentit une nouvelle fois, les choses ne semblaient guère s'améliorer.

« - Mais je vais l'éliminer. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Le ton employé paraissait relativement macabre, noir. Rukia fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'arrière. Le Kurosaki Ichigo qu'elle connaissait aurait dit : _« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous protégerai. » _Et en l'occurrence … les propos tenus par le rouquin différaient. Pour un œil non attentif, il s'agirait d'un détail. Mais pour la vice-Capitaine aux yeux à la teinte nocturne, ce dernier comptait beaucoup.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, Asano-san, Honshô-san et Kojima-san, vous devriez réellement vous tenir à l'écart de cette histoire. Intervint la voix d'Uryû Ishida. Les ennemis en question ne semblent apparaître que la nuit, alors évitez de rentrer avec l'un de nous. »

Le Quincy, blessé lors de la dernière attaque, portait encore les stigmates de cet affrontement à sens unique. Sur son honneur, il jurait de se venger, lui aussi. Mais hors de question de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une once de lucidité dans toute cette histoire. La réflexion avant l'action, tel demeurait son mode de fonctionnement. Et lorsque tout cela tournait autour de l'Enfer, il s'agissait même d'une bonne dose de réflexion dont il fallait se munir pour à la fois éclaircir les mystères, et trouver des solutions afin de réagir en conséquence.

Dans tout le groupe, Ishida demeurait probablement celui qui réfléchissait le plus. Partant de là, Keigo, Mizuiro et Chizuru n'avaient guère d'autres choix que de se plier aux paroles sages du jeune étudiant aux lunettes.

« - Néanmoins, cela ne suffit pas. Reprit le Quincy. On ne peut pas exclure la possibilité que ces types prennent nos amis comme cibles afin de nous faire plier. Je vous suggère même plutôt de commencer à vous éloigner de nous dès maintenant.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama finalement Keigo. Mais attends, moi aussi j'ai des supers pouv… bon ok, mais on fait comment ? On va pas soudainement couper les ponts comme ça, c'est trop injuste !

\- Asano-san, tu peux mourir si tu veux. Déclara doucement Mizuiro, sans adresser le moindre regard à son ami, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable.

\- Mizuiro, enfoiré ! Comment tu peux …

\- C'est bon, intervint finalement la voix de Kurosaki Ichigo. Ça ira, ce ne sera que pour quelques jours de toute façon. Dit-il, d'un ton grave. »

Au vu de la façon dont il venait de prononcer ces mots, Keigo n'osa plus réellement se rebeller. Finalement, le groupe ne tarda pas à se scinder pour rentrer de leur côté. Ishida raccompagna Orihime chez elle, Chad quittant les lieux seul, tandis que Mizuiro, Keigo et Chizuru rentraient ensembles. Ichigo, de son côté, entreprit également de rentrer chez lui, mais il patienta simplement, puisque Rukia qui devait l'accompagner, semblait en pleine discussion avec Renji, et que la noble ne connaissait évidemment pas le chemin afin de rentrer.

Les deux vices-Capitaines étant à l'écart, purent ainsi enfin échanger quelques mots.

« - Alors ? Dit la protégée de Jûshirô Ukitake. Est-ce que tu as reçu des ordres de la Soul Society ou fais un rapport ?

\- Ouais, j'ai envoyé un message au Capitaine Kuchiki hier pour lui informer de la situation, mais je n'ai pas vraiment reçu de réponses depuis.

\- Comment ça _« pas vraiment » _? S'interrogea la sœur du concerné.

\- Bah, ton frère m'a dit : _« Je vois. » _Et c'est tout. Je pense qu'il était tard et qu'il n'a peut-être pas eu les idées bien claires.

\- Imbécile, comme si Nii-sama réagirait de cette façon ! Critiqua la détentrice de Sode no Shirayuki, d'un ton acide.

\- Ça va, ça va, c'était une blague censée détendre l'atmosphère … lui répondit le Shinigami collectionneur de lunettes, en soupirant doucement.

\- Renji … tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le moment de faire des choses pareilles. Rétorqua son amie, sur le même ton.

\- Bon, on va pas rester là à déprimer, en voyant les autres déprimer non plus, hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'ailleurs ? Le magasin Urahara est toujours fermé, tu vas encore rester chez Inoue ?

\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Rétorqua le vice-Capitaine. Après tout, elle a été attaquée spécialement, on peut en déduire que c'est une cible.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Constata la brunette. Bon, tu n'auras qu'à suivre le reiatsu d'Inoue à la trace alors. Fais attention, Renji.

\- J'l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis pas devenu Lieutenant par hasard, hein. Sourit l'intéressé, en laissant finalement sa camarade de toujours rejoindre un Ichigo dont le regard se perdait encore une fois dans la nature. »

La Shinigami aux désormais courts cheveux noirs s'avança doucement, en voyant l'air encore absent de son ami. Elle-même ne pouvait pas comprendre directement la tristesse liée à la disparition de cette Tatsuki Arisawa, étant donné son manque de proximité réelle avec cette dernière, mais la sensation de perdre des proches avait été depuis longtemps, gravée dans son cœur. Ichigo ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué le fait que Rukia soit revenue, son regard ambre s'enfonçant plus bas que terre, avant que la main qui se voulait réconfortante de la vice-Capitaine ne vienne lui tapoter l'épaule.

« - Ichigo ! S'écria-t-elle doucement, afin de faire revenir le Shinigami remplaçant à la réalité.

\- Rukia ? Tu es revenue ?

\- Tu es vraiment tête en l'air aujourd'hui. Mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Manquerait plus que ça. Soupira le rouquin, en décidant finalement de se mettre en marche.

\- Au fait, Ichigo, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'était arrivé hier soir ? Tu as affronté un ennemi puissant, pour qu'il puisse te brûler une partie de ton Bankai ? »

À ces mots-là, le cœur du détenteur de Zangetsu rata instantanément un battement. Que dire maintenant, alors qu'il se retrouvait exactement dans la position qu'il redoutait depuis quelques minutes : mentir ou non, à l'un de ses plus proches amis. En l'occurrence Rukia. Est-ce que dire la vérité la mettrait en danger ? Dans ce cas-là … il n'y avait pas vraiment à hésiter. Sans trop réfléchir, le rouquin se lança.

« - Ouais, on peut dire ça … c'était un autre type complètement habillé en noir, j'ai même pas pu distinguer son visage. Je pensais m'en débarrasser rapidement mais il était plus fort que celui qu'on avait vu hier …

\- Et cette Ketsurui ? Tu penses que c'était elle ? J'ai vraiment une mauvaise sensation la concernant.

\- Non, elle m'a juste prit la tête pour m'avancer le plus possible dans mon exposé hier, mais elle s'est tirée ensuite … Répondit le Shinigami Remplaçant, en se maudissant intérieurement pour être en train de mentir à l'une de ses meilleures amies.

\- Ah ? Tant mieux alors, ça fera une chose de moins à surveiller. Soupira Rukia, en continuant sa marche. Tu devrais quand même te méfier d'elle, juste au cas où.

\- Je sais. »

Au final, à l'heure de faire le bilan, le rouquin s'en était plutôt bien tiré. Même si à regarder de plus près, ces mensonges n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires. Mais lui-même n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de choses. Rukia avait toujours été plus ou moins honnête avec lui, et lui faire ça, même s'il savait pertinemment que cela avait pour but de la protéger elle et les autres, l'irritait. Malgré tout, les choses pourraient, devraient, reprendre leur cours dans peu de temps. Ketsurui Ryûketsu … Kyôkutan … l'hybride allait régler tous ces problèmes.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, la Clinique Kurosaki se fit visible à l'horizon. Évidemment, la nouvelle de la mort de Tatsuki Arisawa bouleversait beaucoup de monde, mais Karin décida malgré tout d'aller en cours, afin de ne pas se laisser écraser par les événements, de même que Yuzu. Isshin ne fit rien de différent, son travail étant le seul moyen d'avoir un revenu fixe dans cette maison. Sortant rapidement les clefs de sa poche, Ichigo déverrouilla la serrure, avant que lui-même et Rukia ne rentrent à l'intérieur des locaux. La jeune Shinigami s'installa finalement sur le canapé dans le salon. Ce dernier avait retrouvé une forme de propreté, après la bataille contre les deux esprits ténébreux de la nuit dernière. Et pour cause, ce fut la vice-Capitaine elle-même qui décida de remettre tout en ordre afin de réparer les destructions, ou plutôt les glaciations, causées par son Zanpakutô.

_Soul Society – Quartiers de la Douzième Division._

Les doigts de Kurotsuchi Mayuri pianotaient frénétiquement sur les touches de son grand ordinateur, alors que les yeux du scientifique parcouraient avec avidité chaque recoin de son écran, ne semblant vouloir laisser aucune information filtrer et lui échapper. Son expression faciale ne traduisait qu'un simple empressement, voire une once d'irritation quant à l'échec éventuelle de ses analyses. Nemu et Akon l'assistaient dans ses recherches, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone ne sonne soudainement. Le Capitaine de la Douzième Division incita Akon à y répondre, affirmant que lui-même n'avait guère le temps pour de telles futilités. La discussion s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes, le temps que le Troisième Siège ne vienne en direction de son supérieur.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? S'exaspéra le savant fou. J'ai horreur que l'on me dérange pendant mon travail !

\- Excusez-moi, mais il s'agit d'un appel du Capitaine Hitsugaya. Expliqua rapidement le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là ?

\- Vous parler. Il est à l'entrée de la Division, en compagnie du Lieutenant Matsumoto. »

Les yeux de Mayuri se plissèrent légèrement. Tss, cet idiot commençait déjà à lui casser les pieds.

« - Fais-le rentrer. »

À l'entrée des Quartiers du Capitaine Kurotsuchi, deux ombres se tenaient là. La plus petite d'entre elle, Hitsugaya Toshirô, Capitaine de la Dixième Division, semblait avoir tout, sauf envie de demeurer devant une telle enceinte. Les bras croisés, la mine renfrognée, tout cela indiquait très clairement que le jeune Shinigami avait été forcé de venir jusqu'ici. Portant son écharpe turquoise autour du cou, les bras croisés, Toshirô se contentait simplement d'attendre devant la porte, alors qu'au même instant, sa subordonnée se perdait dans des niaiseries telles que regarder les nuages.

« - Capitaine, si vous êtes si malheureux, il ne fallait pas décider de faire une telle chose ! S'exclama la belle Shinigami.

\- Ferme-là. Grinça le détenteur de Hyôrinmaru. Je n'ai pas _vraiment _eu le choix, tu vois. »

La discussion tourna néanmoins court, puisque les portes fortifiées des bâtiments furent ouvertes par le biais d'Akon, qui invita les deux gradés du Gotei 13 à entrer au sein du bâtiment, ce qu'ils firent sans dire un mot. La traversée des couloirs se fit relativement rapidement, jusqu'à ce que finalement, les regards d'Hitsugaya Toshirô et ceux de Kurotsuchi Mayuri se croisent. L'hôte des lieux semblait confortablement installé sur son siège.

« - Alors, que me vaut la visite du plus petit Capitaine du Seireitei, ainsi que de la Lieutenante la plus incompétente, après Nemu bien entendu ? Sourit de toutes ses dents le scientifique.

\- Épargne-moi ce genre de discours. Mis rapidement au clair le Shinigami de glace. Je vais probablement devoir aller au Monde Réel, alors je viens simplement pour avoir une photocopie du dernier relevé de reiatsu de Karakura.

\- Et vous avez fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour _ça _? Très courageux de votre part.

\- Je n'en n'aurai pas eu besoin si tu répondais au téléphone normal.

\- Tss. Akon, donne-lui donc ce qu'il souhaite, qu'il disparaisse hors de ma vue. J'ai du travail moi. »

Le subordonné s'exécuta, et après avoir recherché ledit document, le remit finalement au Capitaine à la chevelure blanche, qui le remercia vivement, avant de s'éclipser en compagnie de sa Lieutenante. Cette dernière préférait ne rien dire lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les bâtiments du Capitaine Kurotsuchi, de peur de s'attirer les remarques acides de ce dernier, aussi bien envers elle qu'envers son supérieur hiérarchique. Alors, dans ces conditions, sortir à l'air libre lui procurait une sensation de joie inégalée.

« - Pffffiooouu ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je me sens mieux ici.

\- Mmh. Marmonna Toshirô en guise de réponse, les yeux rivés sur la carte.

\- Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous regrettez déjà de me suivre à Karakura alors que nous ne sommes pas encore partis ?

\- Non. Rétorqua le Shinigami aux yeux turquoise. Prépare-toi à y aller, Matsumoto.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si sérieux d'un seul coup ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Nous allons à Karakura … et je ne veux que personne là-bas ne soit au courant de notre arrivée.

\- Hein ? Autant demander au Corps Mobile Secret de le faire, non ?

\- Non. Nous allons nous montrer discrets, un point c'est tout. Tu n'interviendras pas non plus en cas d'attaque de Hollow.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Matsumoto. J'ai lu tous les rapports sur la situation à Karakura depuis hier soir, et il faut absolument vérifier quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il faut vérifier … à qui l'on peut faire confiance. »

_Karakura – Clinique Kurosaki._

Après les événements de la veille, Ichigo, Isshin et Rukia se mirent d'accords afin d'utiliser le Chikan, remplaçant ainsi la mémoire de Karin et de Yuzu sur les incidents survenus. Quant à l'assassinat de Tatsuki, les deux jeunes filles ne savaient que la version officielle de la police : un vol ayant mal tourné, l'assassin ayant été surpris par Orihime et son amie, a décidé de prendre la fuite, en tuant au passage l'amie d'enfance de Kurosaki Ichigo. Un constat simple, triste, mensonger, mais qui avait toutefois de quoi convaincre, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois que ce type de choses pouvait se produire. Installé dans le bureau de sa chambre, le Shinigami Remplaçant consultait rapidement le site internet de son Université, afin de voir s'il pouvait rattraper les cours qu'il venait de manquer.

Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone portable vibre. Les yeux ambre du rouquin se portèrent là-dessus de façon quasiment désintéressée, jusqu'à ce qu'il constate qu'il venait de recevoir un message, d'un numéro inconnu.

_« __**Message de : **__+33657856371_

_Kurosaki Ichigo. J'ai besoin de te parler de notre exposé, rendez-vous si possible à 15 heures 30 à la Bibliothèque Universitaire. Je voulais te parler aujourd'hui, mais tu n'es pas venu en cours. »_

Le cœur du rouquin s'arrêtait presque de battre, face à ce soudain message. Il s'agissait forcément de Ketsurui Ryûketsu. Et cet exposé ne faisait que cacher ses véritables intentions. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être réellement surpris, sachant que cette femme aux cheveux pourpres et aux yeux perçants lui avait déjà dit qu'elle viendrait lui parler. Mais quand même … le détenteur de Zangetsu ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle ne soit pas au courant que son amie d'enfance venait de se faire abattre …

« - Ichigo ? Demanda la voix de Rukia. »

Le Shinigami aux yeux ambre se reprit rapidement, et tourna la tête en direction de celle qui venait de lui adresser la parole. La vice-Capitaine aux cheveux noirs, se tenait simplement sur_son _lit, à lire le journal de Karakura, espérant naïvement découvrir des indices permettant d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire ardue. Ses grands yeux améthyste interrogeaient simplement son ami.

« - Quoi ? Répondit finalement ce dernier.

\- Bah, je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle. Tu avais l'air bizarre, c'est tout.

\- Non, c'est rien. Cette fille-là, Ketsurui Ryûketsu me demande de la rejoindre à la Bibliothèque pour notre exposé. Tiens, regarde son message. Reprit-il, en montrant l'écran de son téléphone.

\- Ah bon ? Tu comptes y aller ?

\- J'sais pas … ça va peut-être me changer les idées, de travailler.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ira ? Avec ce qu'il s'est passé, cette fille aurait pu attendre …

\- Rukia, elle n'est pas censée savoir que je connaissais Tatsuki, et elle a encore moins de chances de la connaître elle-même.

\- Oui … enfin, si tu y vas, fais attention Ichigo. On ne sait jamais si les ennemis attaqueront de nouveau. Et on ne sait même pas si cette Ketsurui est digne de confiance.

\- Je sais. Je ferais attention.

\- Tu veux que je vienne, et que j'observe de loin ? Je pourrais t'aider au cas où.

\- Non ça ira. J'aime pas l'idée de laisser Karin et Yuzu seules ici quand elles rentreront. Mon père sera de retour à 18 heures, mais elles reviendront avant. Je peux te demander de veiller sur elles ?

\- Tu peux le faire. Sourit gentiment la vice-Capitaine de Jushirô Ukitake. »

Le rouquin n'aimait pas vraiment cette situation. Mentir à Rukia, qui semblait sincère dans toutes ses actions, lui faisait vraiment de la peine à lui-même. Son regard se reporta rapidement sur l'heure. 15 heures 16. Partir maintenant ne lui ferait pas réellement de mal, bien au contraire. Soupirant doucement, le rouquin se dépêcha de faire ses affaires, tandis que la jeune Shinigami aux cheveux ébène demeurait toujours allongée sur son lit, à feuilleter les différents journaux qu'elle avait pu prendre.

« - Merci, Rukia. Dit le rouquin, en franchissant le seuil de la porte. »

L'intéressée se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête en guise de réponse. L'hybride avança rapidement. L'heure de connaître la vérité, ou une partie de la vérité, venait de sonner. Plus vite il retrouverait cette Ketsurui, plus vite il pourrait se préparer à affronter ces esprits venus de l'Enfer. Cette simple pensée suffit à lui redonner une forme d'énergie, dans sa marche rapide en direction de la Bibliothèque Universitaire.

_Non loin …_

Deux Senkaimons s'ouvrent discrètement dans les cieux. Enveloppés dans de longues capes blanches, Hitsugaya Toshirô et Rangiku Matsumoto jettent un rapide coup d'œil à la ville depuis le dessus des nuages, avant de se diriger à vive allure jusqu'au toit d'un immeuble.

« - Capitaine, vous allez trop vite. Si on ajoute à ça votre taille …

\- Ferme-là, Matsumoto. Ordonna ledit Capitaine, en regardant rapidement la ville depuis les hauteurs. Avec ces capes de la Douzième Division, notre reiatsu n'apparaît pas aux yeux des autres, même Abarai ou Kuchiki ne devraient pas nous sentir. Alors tâche de te montrer discrète le plus longtemps possible.

\- Oui, oui … Je continue de penser qu'on aurait dû laisser ça au Capitaine Soi Fon, moi.

\- Silence. Répondit calmement le détenteur de Hyôrinmaru. Notre mission est d'enquêter sur la ville de Karakura et de trouver des indices. Il n'est pas exclu que d'autres Shinigamis viennent, et même si c'était le cas, ne te fais pas repérer.

\- Bouah ! Vous exagérez carrément, là !

\- Là-bas. C'est Kurosaki. »

La Lieutenante aux cheveux blonds vénitiens tourna rapidement le regard, suite aux propos tenus par son supérieur. En effet, il s'agissait bien d'Ichigo qui marchait, en direction d'une Bibliothèque visiblement. D'après les informations envoyées par Renji et Kuchiki-chan, son amie d'enfance avait été tuée hier. Le rouquin cherchait probablement un moyen d'oublier son désarroi.

« - Suivons-le. Déclara Hitsugaya.

\- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête Capitaine ? Ichigo n'a rien fait, pourquoi irait-on le surveiller ?

\- Imbécile, je ne surveille pas Kurosaki lui-même. Soupira le jeune Capitaine. Mais ce qu'il y autour de lui. Si l'ennemi s'intéresse à lui, alors il y a des chances que l'on puisse repérer quelque chose. Et pour avoir le plus de chances … mieux vaut qu'il ne sache même pas que nous le suivons.

\- Ah … ouais. »

Disparaissant dans un rapide shunpo, les deux gradés de la Dixième Division se rapprochaient inexorablement des lieux.

_Bibliothèque Universitaire de Karakura – 15 heures 26._

Une main dans les poches, Ichigo Kurosaki avançait, les yeux attentifs à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Après tout, Rukia avait raison. Même s'il connaissait des choses qu'elle ne savait pas, le fait est que cette Ketsurui Ryûketsu ne pouvait toujours pas être digne de confiance. Et au bout de quelques temps, cette paire d'yeux noirs perçants fut de nouveau visible. Elle l'attendait, là, habillée de façon … banale finalement. Un t-shirt noir aux longues manches, un jean tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Bon, il y avait aussi cette ceinture à la tête de mort qui donnait l'impression que l'étudiante aux cheveux pourpres avait des goûts extravagants, mais rien ne semblait dire qu'elle était quelqu'un de particulièrement suspecte à première vue. Son sac-à-main noir n'avait rien de spécial non plus.

« - Je t'attendais, Ichigo Kurosaki. Déclara-t-elle, presque mécaniquement.

\- Ouais, ouais … je m'en doutais. Bon, tu voulais me voir _pour l'exposé_, hein ? Lança le détenteur de Zangetsu, en plantant son regard ambre dans celui de son interlocutrice.

\- Oui. Répondit cette dernière. Allons-nous installer. J'ai … beaucoup de choses à te dire. »

La tournure des choses ne plaisait pas vraiment à Ichigo. Le contraire aurait probablement été étrange, compte-tenu du contexte des récentes offensives ennemies. Il fallut quelques secondes aux deux camarades pour se mettre en place, l'un en face de l'autre, sur la table. L'étudiante sortit, au bout de quelques secondes, plusieurs feuilles de son sac, écrivit rapidement sur l'une d'elle, et les tendit vers le rouquin. Ce dernier ne se précipita pas pour les lire, bien que son esprit ainsi que son cœur s'unissaient pour demander l'inverse.

Et là, surprise.

Cette fille faisait vraiment ses devoirs ? En tout cas, cela semblait bien être le cas, puisqu'un plan détaillé des relations internationales du Japon avec le Monde, depuis 1945, se faisait présent sur la feuille. Survolant rapidement le contenu pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre glissé là-dedans, les pupilles ambre du Shinigami Remplaçant se figèrent finalement.

_« Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici. Des Shinigamis sont apparus non loin de la Bibliothèque et pourraient bien décider de venir enquêter. Quelque chose masque leur présence, il ne faut donc pas prendre de risque. Tâche de te montrer discret dans tout ce que tu feras en ma présence. »_

Ces mots demeurèrent scotchés sur l'esprit du détenteur de Zangetsu. Des Shinigamis, ici ? Comment ça ? Rukia n'avait rien dit à ce propos. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne soit pas au courant ? Ou alors … aurait-elle délibérément cachée la vérité ? Cette pensée fit frémir le rouquin, la perspective de voir un jeu de mensonge et de vérité se mettre en place dans son entourage ne le réjouissait pas du tout.

« - Alors ? Demanda finalement Ketsurui. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Ah … ce serait bien que tu te montres plus précise ici.

\- Je pense aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai déjà préparé autre chose sur la seconde feuille. Ce sera sûrement moins vague et mieux pour la compréhension. »

Ce jeu de communication forcé ne plaisait pas du tout au Shinigami Remplaçant, mais il fallait bien se faire à l'idée qu'ici, si des Shinigamis masquaient leur présence, lui-même aurait bien du mal à les voir. Surtout que ces derniers ne se préoccuperaient pas de rentrer dans la Bibliothèque … vu que les étudiants normaux ne pouvaient guère les distinguer. Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, le jeune homme à la tignasse orange pointa son regard sur la seconde feuille. Là encore, il y avait effectivement une partie de l'exposé réel. Cette fois-ci, il tenta au mieux de masquer sa surprise.

_« Kurosaki Ichigo. Aide-moi à sauver ma sœur, tu es le seul à qui je puisse demander une telle chose. »_

_**NEXT CHAPTER : SECRETS FROM HELL**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Cette semaine, nous avons droit à un invité spécial, Hitsugaya Toshirô !

**HITSUGAYA TOSHIRÖ : **Bonjour**.**

**JOURNALISTE : **Alors Monsieur Hitsugaya, comment gérez-vous votre vie et votre rôle ici, bien inférieurs à celui qui fut vôtre dans l'autre Fanfiction de cet auteur ?

**HITSUGAYA TOSHIRÔ : **On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut dans notre vie. Je fais avec, un point c'est tout.

**JOURNALISTE : **Je vois ! Appréciez-vous d'être relégué au second plan alors que Kurosaki Ichigo semble prendre toute l'intrigue autour de lui ?

**HITSUGAYA TOSHIRÔ : **Ce n'est pas un problème. Ma fréquence d'apparition va augmenter maintenant que je suis venu à Karakura.

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord ! Maintenant, des rumeurs font étalage de votre forte relation avec Karin ! Est-ce vrai ?

**HITSUGAYA TOSHIRÔ : **Karin ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom.

**JOURNALISTE : **… Bon au moins nous sommes fixés ! Dans ce cas, une autre question, comment voyez-vous le fait d'avoir été élu personnage le plus populaire de Bleach depuis plusieurs années ?

**HITSUGAYA TOSHIRÔ : **Je pense que l'on finit par avoir ce que l'on mérite, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

**JOURNALISTE : **Donc vous pensez mériter ce titre ?

**HITSUGAYA TOSHIRÔ : **Oui. Bien plus que Kurosaki.

**JOURNALISTE : **… D'accord, d'accord ! Alors … Merci de votre interview, nous en avons fini ! Les lecteurs peuvent toujours envoyer des questions à leurs personnages favoris, n'oubliez pas ! Même si ces derniers sont déjà passés ! La semaine prochaine, prenez garde, car nous aurons droit à une Interview Exclusive de … Zangetsu !


	10. Secrets From Hell

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Rose Ôtoribashi.**

Nouveau Capitaine de la Troisième Division du Seireitei, Rose Ôtoribashi a accepté sans hésiter la proposition qui lui fut soumise d'intégrer à nouveau les rangs des plus hauts gradés Shinigamis. Il jugeait en effet sa vie à Karakura _« indigne de l'Artiste qu'il était »_. De retour à la Soul Society, Rose offre des cours d'Arts Manuels, de Chant et de Musique régulièrement. Son emploi du temps chargé ne l'empêche pas de vivre avec passion, au grand dam de son vice-Capitaine, Izuru Kira.

_**CHAPTER X : SECRETS FROM HELL**_

_Karakura – Bibliothèque Universitaire._

_**L**_es yeux écarquillés de Kurosaki Ichigo témoignaient de toute sa surprise. Comment … avait-il seulement bien lu, le message offert par Ketsurui, à l'instant ? Son imagination ne lui jouait-elle pas des tours ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça. La jeune étudiante en face de lui, laissait apparaître un calme, une maîtrise de soi complètement à l'opposé de ce qui se trouvait inscrit à l'encre noir sous ses yeux. Il fallut un instant au

Shinigami Remplaçant afin de retrouver un peu de consistance. Montrer sa surprise de telle sorte pouvait être une véritable erreur, surtout avec les dires de Ketsurui : des gens de la Soul Society rôdaient dans les environs, et dissimulaient leur présence. Et connaissant des personnes telles que Byakuya, Kyôraku-san ou Ukitake-san, deviner, lire à travers les yeux du rouquin, ne devrait pas être une tâche insurmontable. Il ne fallait pas montrer sa surprise.

« - Un problème ? Demanda calmement la voix de Ketsurui Ryûketsu. Cela ne te plaît pas, je suppose ? Je peux être plus précise si tu veux. En relisant, c'est vrai … qu'il manque quelques points à éclaircir.

\- Mmh … non, c'est bon comme ça. Il ne faudrait pas mettre trop de choses d'un coup, je pense. Déclara Ichigo, d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais … déjà, pour être sûrs que l'on n'oublie rien, je propose que l'on inscrive tout ça petit-à-petit. Si on précipite toute la rédaction, il y aura certains points un peu obscurs je pense. On va devoir y réfléchir chacun de notre côté.

\- Je vois. Répondit calmement la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres. Que proposes-tu, dans ce cas ?

\- Pour être sûr … tu devrais déjà inscrire ça de façon plus précise ici. Expliquer pourquoi par exemple. »

Les yeux de l'étudiante se plissèrent doucement, dans un mouvement presque imperceptible, mais que le Shinigami Remplaçant n'avait pas manqué de relever. Sa camarade entreprit donc rapidement de réinscrire les faits plus précis, son stylo naviguant doucement sur la feuille au gré des mouvements de son poignet.

Plus loin, dans les mêmes locaux … deux ombres furtives circulaient, à l'abri du regard des humains par leur existence même : les deux plus hauts gradés de la Dixième Division, Hitsugaya Toshirô ainsi que sa subordonnée, Rangiku Matsumoto, lançaient des regards observateurs et sérieux dans les environs. Évidemment, Ichigo Kurosaki et la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui faisaient offices de cibles privilégiées.

« - Ils travaillent. Déclara Rangiku.

\- Oui. Apparemment, rien à signaler chez eux. Renchérit Toshirô. Mais regarde aux alentours, méfie-toi. Il ne faut rien manquer, compris ?

\- Je sais, je sais … mais bon, regarder Ichigo travailler un exposé m'ennuie tellement.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiote, Matsumoto. Notre mission est importante. Tonna doucement le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, en portant son regard sur n'importe quelle autre zone, pouvant être suspecte. »

Mais pour le détenteur de Hyôrinmaru, rien ne semblait réellement intéressant. Étrange. Kurosaki marche de façon imprudente, sans que personne ne l'accompagne. Et pourtant, l'ennemi ne se manifeste pas ? Est-ce que celui qui a vaincu Ginjô récemment serait donc la véritable cible de l'adversaire ? S'il s'avère que cette piste soit une erreur, les choses deviendraient autrement plus compliquées pour la Soul Society. Non … le natif du Rukongai chassa toutes les autres possibilités de son esprit. Pour l'heure, il fallait demeurer concentré sur ce qui se produisait ici. Se perdre dans des divagations pourrait lui coûter des indices cruciaux concernant la mise en place du plan ennemi. Avoir demandé au Capitaine Kuchiki d'emprunter un Senkaimon privé renforçait déjà le caractère discret de l'intervention, il ne fallait pas tout gâcher.

_Monde Réel – Sur les routes menant à Karakura._

« - Patron, nous arriverons bientôt à Karakura. Fit la voix de Tessai, qui conduisait visiblement à l'avant d'un 4x4 noir, dans lequel se tenait toute la troupe de Kisuke Urahara. »

Le gérant de boutique, se trouvait justement à l'arrière de la voiture, en train de piquer un somme, tandis que Yoruichi faisait de même, confortablement installée sous sa forme de chat, sur la banquette arrière, entre le tenancier et Ururu, qui se trouvait entièrement sur la gauche. La petite remarque adressée à l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division ne suffit toutefois guère à le sortir de sa torpeur, et il en allait de même pour Yoruichi qui profitait de sa petite taille pour prendre le maximum d'espace.

« - Tessai-san, je vais le réveiller. Déclara timidement la petite fille aux couettes noires.

\- Roh, ça va ! Intervint soudainement la voix de Jinta. On peut le réveiller, te sens pas obligée de faire des trucs aussi bêtes que ça !

\- Jinta-kun … tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça … Répondit de sa voix toujours timide, la dénommée Ururu. Surtout qu'en fait … tu ne devrais pas t'installer devant … si on croise la police …

\- LA FERME ! S'écria de façon furieuse le petit garçon aux cheveux de flammes.

\- Jinta-dono … Intervint soudainement Tessai. Vous ne devriez pas parler de la sorte … car la fenêtre peut être ouverte à n'importe quel moment. »

Un long gémissement, signe du réveil de Kisuke Urahara, suffit à ramener le silence à l'intérieur du véhicule. Le blond au bob, qui se situait d'ailleurs sur son visage lors de ses périodes de repos, redressa doucement la tête, avant de se craquer doucement le cou.

« - Vous faîtes beaucoup de bruit. Constata le Shinigami. Cependant … merci, ça m'a réveillé.

\- Patron, nous arrivons à Karakura. Reprit soudainement Tessai, tandis que les deux plus jeunes des lieux préféraient se faire discrets pour le moment, et que Yoruichi, toujours sous forme animale, ouvrait tout juste l'œil.

\- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit une fois … Bailla le détenteur de Benihime. Espérons … que nous arriverons à temps …

\- Si on veut se dépêcher, pourquoi ne pas sortir de la voiture et utiliser le shunpô, ça ira plus vite non ? Proposa Jinta.

\- Non non … ce n'est pas ce que je veux, _« me dépêcher » _… Il ne faut pas faire n'importe quoi. Et surtout pas, se faire repérer avant d'arriver à l'intérieur de la ville … »

Ceux qui travaillaient depuis longue date avec Kisuke Urahara connaissaient bien ces tournures de phrases énigmatiques. Mais difficile de connaître l'essence même des mots qui existaient derrière le masque. Urahara avait toujours été ainsi, ouvert sur lui-même, fermé sur ses pensées. Fonctionnant avec ce paradoxe de façon visiblement immuable, personne ne voulait aujourd'hui le faire changer. Ou plutôt, tout le monde savait que la partie était jouée d'avance. Néanmoins, rien n'empêchait de tenter de comprendre …

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça, Kisuke ? Déclara Yoruichi, soudainement intéressée par ce qui se produisait aux alentours.

\- Eh bien, Yoruichi-san … je pense que si Kurosaki-san et les autres attendent impatiemment notre arrivée … il en va aussi de même pour l'ennemi qui vit en bas. »

_Karakura – Maison d'Inoue Orihime._

La jeune étudiante aux cheveux roux, Orihime, avait décidé de s'enfermer seule dans sa chambre. Au vu de ce qui était arrivé à sa meilleure amie, il n'y avait rien de plus normal. Les choses finiraient probablement par rentrer dans l'ordre, mais digérer un tel événement ne devait pas être une tâche facile, surtout pour une jeune femme comme Inoue Orihime, qui possédait un grand cœur. Un grand cœur fragile. Habitants de fortune, temporairement, Ishida Uryû et Abarai Renji se tenaient simplement là, dans le salon, en prévision d'une nouvelle attaque ennemie à l'égard de la guérisseuse aux formes généreuses. Comprendre pourquoi elle avait été attaquée par ces Enfers n'avait rien d'extrêmement compliqué : ses pouvoirs de guérison constituaient une aide précieuse pour les Shinigamis et leurs alliés.

« - Tu penses qu'ils vont attaquer de nouveau, bientôt ? Bailla Renji dans son gigai, le regard porté vers le monde extérieur.

\- C'est une possibilité. Répliqua simplement Ishida, assis sur le canapé. Mais il faut à tout prix que nous fassions autre chose que simplement rester à attendre. L'ennemi a tout le temps d'organiser son prochain coup, alors que nous sommes complètement sur la défensive. Tu n'as rien reçu sur les actions de la Soul Society ?

\- Bah … pas vraiment. Le Capitaine Kuchiki m'a dit qu'ils agiront sous peu, mais que pour l'heure, rien n'avait été décidé, la situation est pas facile. Soupira le vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division. »

Faire les cents pas et attendre un élément perturbateur. Rien de tel ne pouvait déranger, irriter plus que de raison le détenteur de Zabimaru. Les bruits de pas dans les escaliers attirèrent l'attention des deux jeunes hommes : Inoue Orihime avait visiblement réussi à se calmer, pour le moment. Ses yeux encore rougeoyants après toutes les larmes versées trahissaient son état réel.

« - Inoue-san ? Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Déclara le Quincy aux lunettes.

\- Te force pas, hein. Tu peux t'reposer franchement. Renchérit Renji.

\- Merci, Ishida-kun, Abarai-kun … mais je ne veux pas rester seule, et vous obliger à me protéger. Rétorqua la jeune femme, en essuyant les quelques larmes qui détrempaient encore son visage. Je vais faire de mon mieux … pour que Tatsuki-chan puisse être fière de moi, le jour où je la verrai de nouveau. »

Un léger silence suivit les derniers propos de l'humaine, qui partit simplement s'installer sur le fauteuil, non loin des deux jeunes hommes qui servaient presque de garde du corps, une situation que regrettait bien entendu la principale concernée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier l'affligeante faiblesse de ses pouvoirs.

« - Bon, je pense qu'il serait temps que l'on contacte Urahara-san. Déclara un Ishida visiblement décidé à faire changer la situation.

\- T'es sûr de ce que tu fais, au moins ? Railla Renji, en s'installant nonchalamment sur le canapé pour prendre la place du Quincy aux cheveux noirs, qui venait de se lever, pour prendre son téléphone portable.

\- Bah, vas-y alors. Je crois que je vais appeler Kira pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient commencer à se bouger le cul en haut.

\- Tu devrais répéter ça devant le Capitaine Kuchiki je pense.

\- Ouais, bon ça va ! Occupe-toi plutôt d'appeler Urahara-san, on en reparle après. »

_Karakura – Bibliothèque Universitaire._

Un moment de silence significatif. Le regard ambre posé distinctement sur les écrits de Ketsurui, Ichigo Kurosaki avait actuellement les pires difficultés du monde à pouvoir conserver son masque de calme extérieur. Non, à l'intérieur de lui, une tempête de questions se déchaînait.

_« Les âmes défuntes, vont en Enfer. Il arrive que certaines d'entre elles conservent une volonté de vivre, à cause des regrets, de la douleur. Je suis tombée en Enfers il y a de cela fort longtemps, avec ma sœur. Là-bas, vit un être, du nom de Meikyû, qui parvient à faire croire aux âmes désespérées qu'il est un bon de secours pour eux. Mais il ne fait que les intégrer parmi le rang de ses pantins. Ma sœur et moi … furent ses pantins. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer, et je suis donc partie. Je n'ai pas réussie à emmener ma sœur avec moi … mais je la sauverai. C'est pourquoi je te demande ton aide … tu es le seul … qui puisse faire changer cela. »_

Réfléchir _efficacement _pour trouver une réponse adéquate et qui n'attirerait pas l'attention des Shinigamis ici présent. Le rouquin concentra son esprit quelques secondes, avant d'entrevoir la lumière.

« - Hmm … je pense que tu écris trop pour dire que le Japon était simplement un pays puissant économiquement et faible diplomatiquement, mais que tu n'entres pas assez dans le détail du plus important. Il faut … mettre davantage en évidence toutes les structures plutôt que de se contenter sur la forme. Enfin … tu fais ce que tu veux, et après tout … on peut encore se retrouver plus tard pour peaufiner les détails. Déclara finalement le Shinigami Remplaçant, alors que son cœur battait plus vite au rythme des mots, de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Je vois. Répondit mécaniquement Ketsurui. Dans ce cas, je pense que c'est inutile de rester beaucoup plus longtemps. Je développerai les idées chez moi, et je te remettrai le document demain en cours.

\- Ok. Rétorqua Ichigo, en gardant au maximum son calme.

\- Je te donne néanmoins mes dernières notes tout de suite, pour que tu les gardes. »

Placé à quelques mètres d'ici, dissimulé grâce aux capes conférées par la Douzième Division, qui en plus de masquer le reiatsu offrait également un véritable camouflage, Hitsugaya Toshirô et Rangiku Matsumoto tentaient rapidement de trouver quelques informations à se mettre sous la dent. Mais pour l'heure, rien de bien intéressant.

« - Capitaine … on ne trouve rien, et regarder Ichigo et cette fille faire leurs devoirs est l'une des choses les plus ennuyeuses que j'ai jamais fait de toute ma vie ! Gémit la vice-Capitaine.

\- Ferme-là. Répliqua d'un ton sec Hitsugaya. Il ne faut prendre aucun risque, et mettre en perspective toutes les possibilités. Cette fille ne me paraît justement pas normale.

\- C'est juste une gothique un peu décalée, voilà tout … vous ne connaissez pas grand-chose au style de toute façon.

\- Je ne parle pas de son apparence, abrutie. Soupira le détenteur de Hyôrinmaru. J'ai … une mauvaise impression à son égard.

\- Pfeu, c'est donc une question d'apparence ! »

Faisant fi des remarques inutiles de sa subordonnée, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division plongea d'ici son regard sur le visage de cette parfaite inconnue. Pourquoi ? Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Pourtant, aucun signe spirituel ne lui donnait raison : elle ne dégageait aucune forme d'énergie, ni quoi que ce soit s'y référant. Alors … pourquoi semblait-elle … si … dénuée de sentiments ? Non, ce n'était pas forcément ça … les choses ne plaisaient vraiment pas au Capitaine de Glace. Partie de cette façon-là, la situation ne s'arrangerait guère pour lui. Il fallait trouver des indices quant à ces esprits venus de l'Enfer. Mais pour l'heure, le tableau demeurait vierge. Et cela l'agaçait profondément. Comme si quelque chose se trouvait là, juste devant sa paire d'yeux turquoise. Et pourtant, sa vue ne lui permettait pas de voir. Ses sens jouaient contre lui.

Personne ne se manifestait dans les alentours. Et rapidement, le Shinigami aux cheveux blancs comprit, ses yeux se plissèrent.

« - Bien sûr … Ce n'était pas très compliqué pourtant.

\- Hein ?

\- Allons-y Matsumoto. Partons discrètement.

\- Heu, ok. Mais expliquez-vous non ? Je ne vous suis pas trop, là. »

Sans en dire plus, le jeune Capitane utilisa un shunpo pour quitter les lieux. Les portes souvent ouvertes de la Bibliothèque lui permettaient de se mouvoir sans que personne ne se doute d'une présence spirituelle. Et au bout de quelques minutes, le revoilà avec sa vice-Capitaine, sur le toit de l'édifice.

« - C'est simple. Regarde les relevés de reiatsu de ces derniers temps. Je n'avais pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais les horaires de manifestation de l'Enfer …

\- _Est toujours la même ! Exactement !_ »

Sur le coup, Hitsugaya Toshirô manqua de sursauter, tandis que sa vice-Capitaine ne manqua pas de le faire quant à elle, bondissant d'un coup vers l'arrière, suite à cette voix bien trop familière pour être ignorée : la voix du Capitaine Kurotsuchi … qui provenait de la carte en question.

« - Kurotsuchi ? Tu nous espionnais ?

\- _Évidemment ! _Ricana la voix depuis l'émetteur visiblement dissimulé dans les documents fournis. _Pensiez-vous un instant que je vous donnerais des choses de façon gratuite ? Un peu de sérieux, Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Quoi qu'il en soit … nous avons donc des choses intéressantes, n'est-ce pas ? Suite à ce que vous venez de voir, c'est-à-dire absolument rien, j'en viens à deux conclusions : premièrement, les habitants des Enfers ne viennent qu'à des heures précises, au vu de nos enregistrements, nous constatons que cela n'arrive qu'à certaines heures : et au vu de mes analyses actuelles, je peux affirmer qu'à chacune de leur manifestation … le soleil était couché ! Ce qui implique logiquement qu'actuellement, il ne devrait y avoir personne … Cependant …_

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot. S'impatienta le jeune Capitaine.

_\- Eh bien, eh bien ! Quelle insolence, pour un si petit garçon ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué : l'autre hypothèse étant évidemment, que vous ayez __**déjà **__été repéré ! Hahahahaaha ! Quoi qu'il en soit, le Capitaine-Commandant va bientôt effectuer une réunion imprévue de la plus haute importance … et vous devriez vous montrer présent, bien entendu ! D'autant plus qu'une certaine Division Zéro en est le sujet principal ! »_

Derrière les iris de Toshirô, une forme d'ébullition d'irritation prenait forme, le ton sarcastique et hautain du Capitaine de la Douzième Division étant particulièrement désagréable à toute forme d'entendement. Néanmoins, il disait vrai. Après réflexion, sa conclusion était la même.

Placée à côté durant toute la conversation, Rangiku demeura muette. Il y avait là un nombre important d'informations à enregistrer, et la native du Rukongai avait quelques difficultés à pouvoir stocker tout ceci dans son esprit. La Division Zéro ? Jamais la belle Shinigami au regard azur n'avait eu l'occasion de les rencontrer. Le moment était-il venu ? Mais pourquoi dans ce cas ? Les yeux interrogateurs de Rangiku se posèrent sur ceux de son Capitaine, sur lesquels la Shinigami pouvait voir les mêmes interrogations. Inutile de débattre là-dessus visiblement.

« - Restons à Karakura pour vérifier que rien ne se produise pendant quelques temps. Et ensuite, nous rentrerons à la Soul Society. Déclara le Toshirô, en s'élançant discrètement dans les airs.

\- Compris ! Répondit sa subordonnée, en lui emboîtant le pas. »

_Bibliothèque Universitaire – Quelques minutes plus tard._

Kurosaki Ichigo demeurait seul sur la table désormais. Ketsurui lui avait remis plusieurs notes avant de se retirer, laissant le rouquin à ses délibérations personnelles. Parce qu'avec les notes en question, il y avait encore de quoi se poser des questions.

_« 1. Les Habitants de l'Enfer ne se manifesteront qu'une fois le Soleil Couché._

_2\. Les plus puissants d'entre eux sont appelés « Généraux des Grands Pêchés » et sont au nombre de 7, et sont au moins du niveau d'un Capitaine._

_3\. Chacun d'entre eux possèdent une garde personnelle._

_4\. Les lames utilisées par les Habitants de l'Enfer sont antithétiques à vos Zanpakutô : au lieu de purifier, ils maudissent une âme pour en faire la possession des utilisateurs. Les Généraux sont capables d'accumuler le pouvoir de leurs victimes pour se perfectionner._

_5\. Le but final de Meikyû est de prendre sa revanche sur la Soul Society. En ce sens, il faut éviter pour vous, le plus possible, de faire des allers retours entre le Monde Réel et là-bas. Tout ce que vous faîtes, c'est ouvrir un chemin pour eux. Je ne connais néanmoins pas les détails liant la Soul Society et Meikyû._

_6\. Ne considère pas que l'Enfer et Meikyû soient du même côté._

_7\. C'est tout pour l'instant. Je te donnerai davantage de détails la prochaine fois. Je te contacterai, ne cherche pas à me joindre d'aucune façon._

_PS : Si tu te fais attaquer, ne t'attends pas à ce que je vienne t'aider. »_

Bien … cette histoire prenait une allure des plus étranges. Il valait mieux garder ces notes au plus près de soi. Surtout, il ne fallait pas que la Soul Society s'en rende compte pour le moment … mais combien de temps pourrait-il mentir à ses amis ? Pourquoi devait-il le faire ? Ketsurui n'avait pas expliqué en quoi ses amis seraient en danger si jamais il leur dévoilait tout … mais cette part d'ombre demeurait bien ce qui l'inquiétait le plus parmi toutes les possibilités.

_Enfers – Repaire de Meikyû._

Le Château ténébreux dans lequel reposait son maître, demeurait de façon générale, très austère. Que ce soit avec sa façade externe qui se distinguait à peine des roches environnantes, ou même à l'intérieur, ou murs et ténèbres se confondaient, aucune forme de vitalité n'y régnait. Pourtant, à l'intérieur de celui-ci, existait bel et bien une communauté. Et cette dernière ne faisait qu'attendre avant de pouvoir se manifester de plus en plus souvent.

Derrière une porte grise-métallisée, quelques bruits se faisaient entendre.

« - Mmmhhh … bordel de merde, j'en peux juste plus de toutes ces conneries. On attend d'puis plus de cinquante mille ans de détruire la Soul Society et maintenant qu'elle s'est manifestée, on ne fait rien ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

La voix exaspérée, mais sans non plus hurler, d'un homme à la chevelure rouge mi-longue, légèrement en-dessous de la nuque, se faisait entendre. L'individu en question portait toujours son voile noir caractéristique des serviteurs de Meikyû, même s'il laissait désormais apparaître les tissus en-dessous, à savoir une forme de chemise noire ainsi qu'un long bas de la même teinte. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait demeurait relativement spacieuse, malgré les apparences. Bien qu'un vide immense l'occupait : se trouvait ici, un simple lit superposé. Ainsi qu'un bureau sur lequel quelques bouquins s'entassaient.

« - N'en n'as-tu pas assez de te plaindre, très cher Nikushimi-kun ? Répondit une voix, provenant d'un homme habillé de façon similaire, assis sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau évoqué précédemment. Je veux bien que tu sois le Général de la Haine, mais de là à faire autant de vacarme pour si peu … je trouve ça profondément exagéré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Kyogi ? Que je m'amuse comme un p'tit fou ? J'suis pas comme toi, à faire l'hypocrite à longueur de temps. »

L'homme auquel il s'adressait paraissait fin, même à travers sa cape. Le dénommé Kyogi posa lentement le livre dans lequel il semblait plongé, avant de tourner lentement son visage, frangé par quelques mèches de cheveux émeraude, qui s'égaraient devant son visage.

« - Je pense que je joue plutôt bien mon rôle dans ce cas-là.

\- Pff, tu m'en diras tant. Lâcha son coéquipier, en faisant doucement les cents pas à l'intérieur de ce qui servait vraisemblablement de dortoirs. Quand même, on est des Généraux, on devrait avoir de meilleures chambres que ça, tu crois pas ?

\- Sachant qu'il faut faire en comptant avec le danger permanent que représente la Volonté de l'Enfer et l'Enfer lui-même, je te trouve bien capricieux sur le confort. J'aurai presque l'impression d'entendre Kyôkutan-san parler.

\- Commence pas à m'chercher, hein … »

Le crissement aigu de la porte ramena les deux hommes à la réalité, qui lancèrent un regard commun sur l'origine de ce micro-évènement. Aucun soldat lambda n'oserait ouvrir une chambre dans laquelle logeaient des Généraux sans même prendre la moindre précaution ou avertir.

La personne venant d'ouvrir sans aucune gêne la porte était simplement une jeune femme dont le visage se faisait recouvrir par une partie de ses longs cheveux argentés, dissimulant ainsi les yeux de cette même couleur rare derrière toutes ces mèches.

« - Tu devrais arrêter d'hurler autant, Nikushimi.

\- M'donne pas d'ordres.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi es-tu venue ici, chère Noroi-san ? Intervint avec un ton pacifique Kyogi, tout en esquissant un sourire plus hypocrite que jamais.

\- Meikyû-sama ordonne un rassemblement dans la salle principale. Quelque chose d'important est en train de se produire, et votre présence est donc requise. »

N'attendant même pas la réponse de la part de ses deux interlocuteurs, la jeune femme, également voilée de noir, tourna les talons, sans offrir un quelconque intérêt supplémentaire à cette discussion dont elle avait déjà fait le tour apparemment. Nikushimi et Kyogi demeurèrent plantés, immobiles, pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce le fin homme aux cheveux verts décide alors de se lever de son siège, tout en dépoussiérant son long tissu.

« - Comptes-tu rester là _éternellement, _Nikushimi-kun ? Lança-t-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Ferme ta gueule. Répliqua de façon acide son interlocuteur, qui se décida malgré tout à le suivre. »

Parce qu'il n'y avait absolument pas le choix. Dès lors que Meikyû-sama convoquait les troupes en entière, c'était toujours pour une raison plutôt importante.

_Repaire de Mekyû – Salle de rassemblement._

Il n'y avait rien d'anarchique en Enfer. Tout demeurait soigneusement organisé par les soins de Seijaku plus que de Meikyû d'ailleurs. En l'occurrence, le rassemblement des troupes, du côté gauche les Généraux, et du côté droit les fantassins et plus bas gradés, demeuraient soigneusement installés. Personne ici ne connaissait la raison de cette assemblée, mais inutile de poser une question intempestive, étant donné que le chef des lieux, confortablement installé sur son trône, allait donner la réponse, d'une minute à l'autre. Étrangement, Seijaku n'était pas présent aux côtés de son supérieur, fait que les Généraux eurent vite fait de noter, notamment Yokubari dont les critiques acerbes et autres piques inutiles se bousculaient dans son esprit. Mais aucun mot ne sortit, pas avant que le Roi des lieux ne prenne la parole.

« - Bien, bien … mes chères troupes. Comme vous le savez, la Soul Society a déjà été mise en mouvement. Dans ce cas-là, il est nécessaire pour nous de bouger également. Néanmoins … même si nous possédons une force militaire conséquente, il est difficile de s'attaquer aux Treize Divisions que possèdent le Seireitei, en y ajoutant également les habitants de Karakura susceptibles de combattre, et même les Arrancars ayant liées des amitiés avec Kurosaki Ichigo. C'est pourquoi … il faut également que nous grossissions les rangs, êtes-vous d'accords ? »

Un silence pesant demeura présent sur l'Assemblée. Personne n'avait quoi que ce soit à redire. Un fin sourire de satisfaction gagna ainsi le visage de l'être dominant les lieux.

« - Dans ce cas, c'est parfait … Seijaku, entre donc … »

La grande porte grinçante s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître le bras droit du chef des lieux. Et à ses côtés, une personne visiblement inconnue aux yeux d'une grande partie des soldats, venait d'apparaître. Recruter de nouvelles armes parmi les damnés afin de gonfler les rangs ? Était-ce le plan ?

Néanmoins, une fois que les ombres se firent plus perceptibles, la donne changea. Un élan de scepticisme gagna rapidement les rangs des Généraux. Alors que rapidement, la voix de Meikyû résonna de nouveau.

« - Bienvenue parmi nous, Ulquiorra Schiffer. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE HEARTLESS ONE**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à tous ! Cette semaine, nous avons droit à une interview spéciale de Zangetsu ! Le Zanpakutô de Kurosaki Ichigo, qui est venu ici en costard !

**ZANGETSU : **Bonjour.

**JOURNALISTE : **Alors, monsieur Zangetsu, parlez-nous de votre vie de Zanpakutô !

**ZANGETSU : **Que dois-en dire ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Eh bien … c'est à vous de trouver !

**ZANGETSU : **Comment suis-je supposé savoir par quoi commencer ? Dois-je le faire depuis ma naissance ?

**JOURNALISTE : **… Mmh … eh bien, laissez-moi être plus précis alors ! Est-ce que la vie d'un Zanpakutô est belle ?

ZANGETSU : Non. C'est une vie où la haine se déchaîne de façon constante, je suis un être trempé de sang. Ne voyez-vous pas la lame qu'Ichigo utilise est régulièrement rouge ? C'est pour ça que je veux le protéger de ce monde. Le rouge me rappelle les tomates et j'ai horreur … des tomates. Néanmoins, il faut vivre avec une philosophie pacifiste si l'on veut pacifier le monde de la souffrance. Ichigo … doit comprendre cela. Et vous … devez comprendre cela.

**JOURNALISTE : **… D'accord ! Mais parlons de cette vie mystérieuse dans le Monde Intérieur de Kurosaki Ichigo ! C'est très intéressant, très intriguant et très inhabituel !

**ZANGETSU : **C'est un monde où le sens métaphysique des choses devient plus clair. Malheureusement … il existe dans ce monde un Hollow absolument horrible qui me pourrit l'existence en existant lui-même.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah oui ? Et à quel point donc ?! Que fait-il ?

**ZANGETSU : **Beaucoup de choses horribles. Il n'arrête pas de hurler alors qu'il n'y a personne, il n'arrête pas de vouloir se battre alors qu'il est tard, il n'arrête pas de prendre l'ordinateur pour aller sur Internet quand j'ai envie de le faire, et il n'arrête pas de tricher aux Jeux-Vidéos … Tout ceci, dans le contraire d'un monde sans haine et violence.

**JOURNALISTE : **Olàlà … c'est une vie incroyable ! Personne n'imaginerait une telle existence, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'en est-elle de vos relations avec les autres Zanpakutô ?

**ZANGETSU : **Personne ne veut parler avec moi. Car je cohabite avec ce Hollow Blanc, et tout le monde s'imagine que je suis un monstre. Même Ashisogi Jizô n'a pas voulu discuter avec moi. Seul Gonryûmaru a moins de succès que moi, car les autres Zanpakutô pensent qu'il n'existe pas, qu'il n'a pas de propriétaire et que ce n'est qu'un esprit malfaisant.

**JOURNALISTE : **Bon et bien alors … Merci pour cette interview et au revoir !


	11. The Heartless One (Tome II)

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**TOME II : **__**THE**__** HELL'S **__**ARMY**__** RISING**_

_**« Toutes les Guerres ne sont que le fruit d'enfantillages. »**_

**\- Noroi.**

**Personnage de la semaine : Unohana Retsu **

Réputée pour ses talents de soins exceptionnels, ainsi que son étrange aura terrifiante dès lors qu'on la contredit, le Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, n'a absolument pas changé durant ces dernières années, traçant dans son sillage, tout le destin de ses hommes, en représentant un bouclier contre l'hostilité et la méprise des autres. Paradoxalement, en tant que _Première Kenpachi, _Unohana s'est, semble-t-il, désintéressée de la violence des combats pour se consacrer à aider les autres.

Mais des rumeurs annoncent que cela ne fait que partie de son _« entraînement millénaire dans le but de devenir invincible. »_

_**CHAPTER XI : THE HEARTLESS ONE**_

**C**omment le comprendre ?

Difficile à dire. Parmi l'assemblée de soldats présente, il ne faudrait pas aller jusqu'à la stupéfaction pour décrire les réactions, mais une grande anxiété concernant ce nouveau membre. Ulquiorra Schiffer, un ancien Espada ? L'intéressé se tenait droit, stoïque, devant tous ces nouveaux visages parfaitement inconnus à ses yeux. Celui qui fut le subordonné d'Aizen Sôsuke portait déjà le voile noir des soldats de l'armée présente ?

« - Un instant. Commença Yokubari. Meikyû-sama, comment avez-vous réussi à l'emmener parmi nous ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là, Yokubari-kun ? Rétorqua son supérieur, d'un air ouvert à la discussion.

\- Votre pouvoir n'est-il pas censé guider vers nous des âmes regrettant des événements du monde passé, des pêcheurs ayant pourtant un cœur et un potentiel suffisant pour nous intéresser ? Je veux bien croire que cet Ulquiorra possède une puissance certaine, mais il lui manque l'essentiel, non ? Sans cœur, comment le corrompre ?

\- Très perspicace et vivement pensé. Sourit le chef des lieux. Je ne peux pas créer cet organe, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, si un cœur se limitait à un simple organe qui battait derrière ta poitrine … ce serait quand même réducteur, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le Général de l'Avarice ne savait guère trop répondre à cette dernière phrase de son supérieur. Fermant les yeux doucement, il décida simplement de lâcher un _« Bien, Meikyû-sama. » _avant de regagner sa place parmi ses égaux.

« - Vous tous. Déclara le Roi. Je peux comprendre votre appréhension à son égard. Mais sachez qu'il obéira sagement aux ordres. J'ai délégué à Seijaku le recrutement des troupes … et mon pouvoir ne fonctionne que sur ceux qui peuvent être atteint, en toute logique. Il ne s'agit-là que d'un autre compagnon parmi vous. N'est-ce pas, Ulquiorra Schiffer ?

\- À vos ordres. Rétorqua le Cuarta, en fermant sa paire d'yeux émeraude. Je combattrai en votre nom.

\- Alors, c'est parfait ainsi. Lâcha le concerné. Sachez, mes chers camarades … que cette arrivée pourrait être suivie de quelques autres. Nous sommes toujours à l'affût sur d'éventuelles recrues … alors, si personne d'autre n'a quelque chose à ajouter, vous pouvez regagner vos activités, jusqu'à mon prochain ordre. Seijaku, occupe-toi donc de faire découvrir les lieux à notre nouvel invité.

\- Bien, Maître. »

Les généraux possédaient une salle dans laquelle ils pouvaient se réunir. Et c'est lors de ce genre d'événement que cela se produisait : de temps à autres, lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de se concerter pour un simple sujet les concernant tous. Seijaku n'y participait que rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais. Par ailleurs, rarement les Généraux parvenaient à se mettre d'accords. La plupart d'entre eux venaient sans y faire grand-chose en réalité.

Une simple table ronde et ébène, le tout en bois, demeurait installée au centre de la pièce.

« - Vous en pensez quoi de ce mec-là ? Soupira, presque d'exaspération, Nikushimi, en s'asseyant sur un siège disponible, de façon nonchalante.

\- Comme si ça avait une quelconque importance de toute façon. S'enquit Kyôkutan, à quelques mètres de là. Il est là, va falloir que tu t'y fasses ?

\- Discours de lâche, non ? Intervint la voix de Yokubari.

\- Lâche, hein … un peu comme toi tout à l'heure devant Meikyû-sama et l'assemblée, c'est ça ?

\- Où étais-tu, toi ?

\- Là. Simplement, je n'avais pas envie de l'ouvrir pour me faire rabaisser lamentablement. Comme toi.

\- Et c'est reparti pour un conflit interne. Sourit faussement Kyogi. Si les Shinigamis voyaient actuellement vos agissements, ils nous craindraient beaucoup moins, tout d'un coup.

\- Tu parles, tu veux dire que les Shinigamis, en voyant qu'on appelle des gens qu'ils ont déjà tués, vont s'dire qu'on n'est pas capables de grand-chose. Railla Nikushimi, en frappant ses poings. J'irai les exterminer pour me divertir, dès que j'en aurai l'occasion.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si ces faibles Shinigami avaient un quelconque intérêt pour toi, si ? Renchérit Kyogi.

\- Ils ne valent pas grand-chose, s'ils ne sont même pas capables de _la _retrouver.

\- Vous me faîtes de la peine. »

Un ton calme. _Trop _calme. Et cette simple intonation avait la faculté de ramener une forme de silence parmi les Généraux. La phrase en question provenait d'une jeune femme, relativement petite, puisqu'atteignant le mètre 70, aux cheveux bleus foncés. Comme tout le reste, elle demeurait entièrement voilée de noir, ne laissant apparaître que son visage blanc, illuminé sombrement par ses pupilles bleus océan. Il s'agissait du Général de la Tristesse : Kanashimi.

« - Ketsurui est une personne habile. Échapper aux Shinigami n'est pas un problème pour elle. Et s'échapper devant nous également, visiblement. Continua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut sous-estimer les Shinigami. Ils sont nombreux et puissants. Si vous pensez à vous amuser en les éliminant, alors vous n'y êtes pas du tout.

\- Tu ne te trouves pas excessivement sérieuse ? Lâcha Kyôkutan, qui haussa les épaules tout en s'asseyant.

\- Non. Rétorqua l'intéressée. Je vais être plus claire : l'arrivée de cet Ulquiorra Schiffer va nous faire du bien. Seijaku aurait dû nous le rappeler la dernière fois pourtant : nous ne sommes_ pas indispensables_. »

Le calme extérieur et intérieur contrastait pourtant avec l'ampleur des propos. Touchés en plein orgueil, alors que théoriquement, il n'y avait pas de raison pour l'être au vu du déroulement actuel des opérations, cette armée pouvait-elle se montrer suffisamment solide psychologiquement ? La question devait se poser, et finirait l'être, tôt ou tard. Dès lors ces quelques mots lâchés, la Générale en question quitta la pièce, sans dire un mot de plus.

« - Elle est incorrigible celle-là. Constata Nikushimi. Se montrer si dramatique alors qu'aucun de nous n'a rencontré un Shinigami.

\- Je te signale que je l'ai fait. Rectifia la voix de Kyôkutan. Mais il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Mis à part pour Yokubari évidemment.

\- Tu sais ce que je vais te répondre ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, et n'y porterait aucune importance.

\- Tu vas oser le répéter ?

\- Allons, calmez-vous, mes chers camarades ! S'enquit Kyogi. Inutile d'en venir aux armes, n'est-ce pas ? »

La petite chamaillerie continuait entre les concernés. Installée en bout de table, silencieuse depuis le début, Noroi, la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, braquait son visage vers le sol vide. Les Shinigami étaient puissants, aucun doute là-dessus. Kanashimi avait pour le coup, totalement raison.

Mais cela n'avait _aucune _incidence dramatique. Un fin sourire sadique se formait sur son visage. _Au contraire, même. Il s'agissait d'une aubaine. Pour elle, Générale de la Malédiction … cela ressemblait à un don du ciel._

_Et elle comptait bien en profiter._

_Repaire de Meikyû – Ailleurs, quelques minutes plus tard._

Le regard émeraude et vide de l'Espada aux cheveux noirs mi-longs se posa sur celui de son supérieur, qui le surplombait depuis son trône. Il n'y avait aucun mot échangé, simplement un échange d'impression. Mais le silence ne demeura pas éternellement. Vint bien un moment où les mots durent prendre forme.

« - Alors, Ulquiorra Schiffer ? Quel est ton verdict ?

\- À quel propos ? Rétorqua ce dernier, d'un ton monotone.

\- À propos de cette nouvelle vie, bien entendu. Ou, devrais-je même dire, de cette_« nouvelle mort. »_

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus. Rétorqua simplement le détenteur de Murcielago. Je vais obéir à vos ordres, rien de plus.

\- Et _c'est tout _? Sourit en coin le chef des lieux. À vrai dire … je pensais que tu opposerais un minimum de résistance. Si tu as un cœur, Ulquiorra Schiffer … tu le dois bien à _quelqu'un_, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'être à la peau pâle demeura silencieux. Apparemment, la question avait de quoi le mettre en difficulté. Mais le son de sa voix retentit bientôt, alors que Seijaku, installé patiemment au fond de la pièce, ne manquait rien de la conversation, pour le moins … intéressante.

« - Vous avez raison. Concéda l'ancien Espada. Cependant, ces faits-là ne concernent qu'une existence antérieure. Rien de plus.

\- … Étrange. Sais-tu ce que je pense, à ton sujet ?

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Tu veux redécouvrir cette sensation. Sensation de posséder un cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est en regrettant le fait de disparaître lentement sous forme de poussière … que tu as finalement répondu à mon appel.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Oh, rien de bien important … Répondit le chef des lieux. Simplement, j'aime juste connaître mes troupes !

\- Je vois.

\- Bien, tu peux disposer, si tu le veux. »

L'Arrancar s'inclina respectueusement. Difficile de pouvoir suivre cet être né du vide dans chacune de ses élucubrations mentales. Lui-même se comprenait-il ? Partir à la recherche d'un désir enfoui depuis les tréfonds de son âme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait … semblait être un pari relativement osé, après tout. À pas lents, Ulquiorra franchit finalement le seuil de la porte, qu'il referma après son départ, en direction de la chambre spécialement allouée à son égard.

_Soul Society – Quartiers de la Première Division._

Les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, offrant la vue d'un Seireitei paisible et baigné par la lumière du Soleil, le Capitaine-Commandant, Genryûsai Yamamoto, demeurait silencieux, les deux mains éternellement appuyées sur sa canne. Le vent soufflait doucement, alors que finalement, d'un shunpo soudain, le Lieutenant des lieux, Chôjiro Sasakibe, apparut.

« - Capitaine-Commandant. Fit-il, d'un ton légèrement pressé.

\- Qu'en est-il, Chôjiro ?

\- Nous avons bien reçu le message provenant de la Division Zéro. Il n'y a aucun doute, la lettre est bien authentique et comporte le sceau royal comme preuve. Le peu de doute la concernant est maintenant levé. De même, nous avons reçu des messages des Capitaines Hitsugaya et Kurotsuchi, qui annoncent la même chose concernant les événements reliés à la ville de Karakura. De même, d'autres informations concernant Kisuke Urahara sont à annoncer.

\- Je vois. Lâcha le plus ancien des Shinigami vivant au Seireitei. Dans ce cas, nous devrions mettre tout cela en ordre lors de la réunion d'urgence. Envoie les Papillons de l'Enfer aux Capitaines, et ordonne aux troupes du monde réel de retourner à la Soul Society, tout en ordonnant bien entendu à Kurosaki Ichigo de demeurer sur ses gardes, de ne pas hésiter à appeler si nécessaire. La réunion est imminente, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

\- Compris. »

_Karakura – Clinique Kurosaki._

« - Tu vas partir ? Déjà ? »

La voix de Kurosaki Ichigo, étonnée, concernait sa première camarade Shinigami jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à savoir la noble, Kuchiki Rukia. Cette dernière arborait déjà son apparence de Lieutenante de la Treizième Division. Tous deux se trouvaient actuellement dans le salon. Ni Karin, ni Yuzu n'étaient rentrées à cette heure-là, et tant mieux à vrai dire. La vice-Capitaine sourit doucement.

« - Je vais te manquer ? Taquina-t-elle, sans arrière-pensée.

\- Ferme-là. Répondit immédiatement son ami à la tignasse orange.

\- Roh, ça va. J'essayais de détendre un minimum l'atmosphère, pas la peine d'en faire un drame !

\- Si tu le dis. Soupira légèrement le Shinigami Remplaçant, qui avait du mal à chasser de sa tête des choses d'une nature bien différente actuellement. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, il se passe quelque chose de grave à la Soul Society pour que tu sois convoquée d'urgence ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu de détails. Répondit la brunette. Mais si tu penses à quelque chose comme _« dois-je venir » _? Ce n'est pas la peine. Au contraire, j'ai reçu l'ordre de te laisser ici et justement, n'hésite pas à appeler au cas où. Et puis, il faut à tout prix que j'aille donner les échantillons qu'on a ramassé l'autre jour. Ça tombe donc bien. »

Le détenteur de Zangetsu voulut se racler la gorge à cet instant, mais ne pouvait pas le faire, sous peine d'attirer les soupçons de l'œil perspicace de la petite Shinigami. Mais comment ne pas penser aux messages de Ketsurui, à cet instant précis ? Comment faire abstraction de ses conseils, notamment ceux de ne pas emprunter régulièrement les Senkaimon ?

« - Tu devrais faire attention, Rukia. Lâcha d'un ton sérieux l'étudiant au regard ambre. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Urahara-san, hier ou avant-hier ? Peut-être que les Senkaimon peuvent être dangereux, en ce moment ?

\- Inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi. Rétorqua la Lieutenante d'Ukitake. Je ne suis pas vice-Capitaine pour rien contrairement à ce que tu penses. Et puis, je dois rejoindre Renji près de chez Inoue, je ne vais donc pas repartir toute seule.

\- Ouais … si tu le dis.

\- Hé, arrête de faire cette tête, je reviendrai ! J'ai d'ailleurs laissé mon gigai dans ton placard exprès pour ça !

\- Tu peux le ramener avec toi aussi, ça ne me gêne pas. »

Le regard peu aimable lancé par la noble suffisait à le convaincre des pensées de cette dernière. Ichigo ne dit rien de plus, alors que la jeune sœur de Byakuya Kuchiki s'apprêtait à quitter la clinique de la famille. Rukia lui adressa un dernier regard, ponctué d'une salutation rapide, avant de s'en aller. Avec moins d'entrain, le rouquin lui rendit la pareille. Mais ses préoccupations ne cessèrent guère. Bien au contraire. Renji et Rukia vont retourner immédiatement à la Soul Society. Au vu de l'heure, il ne devrait pas se passer grand-chose. Néanmoins … ils devraient revenir. Et dans ce cas-là, que se passerait-il ? Les ennemis vont-ils profiter de l'ouverture des Senkaimon pour se diriger vers le Seireitei ? Peuvent-ils le faire ? Lui-même pouvait-il faire confiance à Ketsurui ? Il ne le faisait toujours pas. Comment faire confiance à une fille pareille, dont il ne connaît absolument rien ? Ses histoires paraissaient relativement crédibles … Mais comment en être sûr ? L'esprit torturé par ces délibérations, le Shinigami remplaçant décida de remonter dans sa chambre, histoire de se changer les idées et de _réellement _travailler ses exposés, après quoi, il devrait peut-être rendre visite à Inoue pour s'assurer que cette dernière aille bien. Quoi qu'avec la présence d'Ishida à ses côtés, le rouquin ne devrait pas trop s'en faire.

_Soul Society – Quartiers de la Première Division._

Avec les retours des troupes envoyées dans le monde réel, Yamamoto Genryûsai pouvait désormais commencer la réunion d'urgence, une fois de plus diront les mauvaises langues, dans ses propres Quartiers. Les 13 Capitaines réunis, les Lieutenants simplement installés au fond de la grande pièce, suffirent à convaincre l'utilisateur de Ryûjin Jakka, de lancer le début de l'entrevue, qui sonna en même temps que son bâton éternel frappa le sol.

« - Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, je vais devoir vous faire part d'une information capitale. Lâcha le vieil homme, de son ton grave habituel. Il y a peu, nous avons reçu un message provenant de la Garde Royale.

\- La Garde Royale ? S'enquit Komamura. Que cela signifie-t-il ?

\- Laisse-moi terminer. Tonna le chef des lieux. Il semblerait que cette affaire des Enfers ait un lien avec ce qui se produisait directement au-dessus de nous. Mais nous n'avons pas plus d'éclaircissements à ce sujet pour le moment. C'est pourquoi la Garde Royale a décidé de donner des informations à ce sujet. Et pour cela … elle descendra ici, au Seireitei. »

Une vague d'étonnement gagna l'assemblée des Shinigamis. Ici, exception peut-être faite du Capitaine-Commandant, et sans compter Kirio Hikifune, personne n'avait jamais aperçu ne serait-ce qu'un membre de cette Division Zéro, réputée pour être plus puissante que le Gotei 13 lui-même. Avec seulement _« cinq » _très hauts gradés. Mais en réalité, le fonctionnement de cette institution échappait à quasiment tout le monde. Cette annonce amenait une étrange sensation d'anxiété chez les Capitaines, même les plus aguerris ou expérimentés, chacun dans son for intérieur, semblait tiraillé par une petite forme d'impatience quant à l'arrivée de ces nouvelles troupes.

« - Néanmoins, tonna la voix de Yamamoto Genryûsai. Au vu des rapports et des théories émises par les Capitaines Hitsugaya et Kurotsuchi, le Gotei 13 ne doit pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Nous avons désormais la quasi-certitude que l'ennemi ne se manifeste dans la ville de Karakura que lorsque le Soleil se couche. C'est pourquoi je veux que vous prépariez des troupes armées de diverses Divisions pour passer à l'action dès ce moment-là. L'objectif est très clair. Il faut capturer au moins une de ces âmes et la ramener au Seireitei afin de l'analyser. Néanmoins, hors de question de permettre à l'ennemi de profiter d'une faille, c'est pourquoi je veux une équipe permanente dans le Dangai afin de maintenir une zone de sécurité. Et pendant ce temps, plusieurs Shinigamis devront être dispatchés à travers la ville. De préférence, patrouillez deux par deux, et avec les capes de la Douzième Division pour masquer vos reiatsu. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, vous mènerez les troupes dans le Dangai. Capitaine Hirako, vous resterez à ses côtés et interviendrez au cas où votre aide sera requise à Karakura. Autrement, la priorité est également de défendre la Soul Society et par conséquent, les autres Capitaines demeureront ici. En revanche, les Lieutenants peuvent être envoyés. Ai-je été bien clair ?

\- Oui ! S'écrièrent en réponse les membres du Gotei 13. »

Les choses sérieuses semblaient réellement se profiler à l'horizon. Et cette perspective nouvelle maintenant en haleine la plupart des gradés, bien que certains comme Kenpachi Zaraki ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pester contre l'impossibilité qui lui incombait d'engager un combat plaisant. Mais son heure viendrait probablement, à lui aussi. Au final, l'organisation fut promptement menée, et rapidement, il fut décidé que les Shinigamis qui combattraient à Karakura seraient les suivants : Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, Hisagi Shûhei, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasagewa et Rukia Kuchiki. De nombreux soldats non-gradés les accompagnaient également. L'opération de la soirée prenait plus d'ampleur à chaque fois que les secondes défilaient, et cela, tout le monde semblait s'en rendre compte.

_Karakura - Maison d'Orihime Inoue._

Uryû Ishida et l'hôtesse des lieux, Inoue Orihime, demeuraient assis silencieusement depuis plusieurs minutes. Renji Abarai avait regagné la Soul Society depuis un certain temps déjà, en compagnie de Rukia Kuchiki, et l'ambiance pesante ne s'arrangeait donc pas. Même si la rouquine y mettait du sien afin de se remettre d'aplomb, la disparition de celle qui fut sa première amie n'aida en rien à une amélioration de la situation. Le téléphone bien en main, Ishida finit par le déposer au bout de quelques minutes, tandis que le regard gris de la jeune étudiante en face de lui se planta dans le sien.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'Urahara-san a dit ? Demanda doucement Orihime.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il arrivait bientôt. Rétorqua le Quincy. Néanmoins, il ne veut pas attirer l'attention de l'ennemi. Et … il pense que ce serait une mauvaise chose si la Soul Society elle-même serait mise au courant de sa présence immédiatement.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- D'après lui … elle chercherait alors à le contacter, en envoyant des intermédiaires ici.

\- Ce serait mauvais ?

\- Pour Urahara-san, c'est clairement une mauvaise chose en tout cas. Surtout … lorsque le soleil sera couché.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Urahara-san ne tente pas de contacter la Soul Society ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Déplora le Quincy à lunettes. La connexion vient de se couper, je n'arrive plus à le joindre. »

_Enfers - Repaire de Meikyû._

Les troupes à nouveau rassemblées dans la salle servant à cet effet, celle dans laquelle Meikyû trônait nonchalamment, s'ordonnaient, tandis que le chef des lieux ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire de satisfaction. La Soul Society agissait conformément à ses attentes. L'homme au regard ténébreux se leva de sa place, sa cape noire voletant légèrement, tout en faisant face à ses subordonnés.

« - Les Shinigamis arrivent depuis la Soul Society, comme notre plan l'indiquait. Nous n'allons pas faire d'erreurs et nous remporterons une victoire décisive ici … Noroi-chan. Emmène avec toi plusieurs âmes et agit conformément au plan.

\- Compris. S'inclina respectueusement l'intéressée, dans son voile noir. »

Voile noir qui n'empêchait pas aux autres de voir son sourire sadique se dessiner sur son visage. La jeune femme aux cheveux argentés se leva ensuite lentement, avant de sortir par la grande porte grinçante. Les autres ne firent que l'observer pendant un court instant.

Les Shinigamis avaient envoyé des Lieutenants apparemment. En comptant l'aide éventuelle de Kurosaki Ichigo, son père, Kisuke Urahara ou Yoruichi Shihôin, ils disposaient d'un avantage numérique plus que clair. Cependant … déclarer ceci signifiait, ne pas connaître la nature de Noroi.

_Générale de la Malédiction. Et ce titre, n'avait rien d'anodin._

« - Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à la place des Shinigamis. Soupira doucement Kyogi. Je pense vraiment qu'ils vont passer une mauvaise soirée. »

_Soul Society – Place du Senkaimon Principal._

« - Bien, à partir d'ici, j'veux une forme de discipline respectée, ok ? Tonna la voix de Shinji Hirako, alors que le Vizard faisait face à toute la troupe de Shinigamis qui allaient être envoyées dans le monde réel. Je rappelle que vous avez de fortes chances de mourir si vous n'obéissez pas aux ordres, alors je les rappelle : pour les Lieutenants, des patrouilles deux par deux sont obligatoires, et multipliez ce nombre par deux pour les Shinigamis normaux.

\- Compris !

\- Le Soleil se couche à Karakura, allons-y ! Équipe du Dangai, faîtes bien votre travail !

\- Ne soyez pas stupide. S'indigna vivement Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Je vous rappelle que vous demeurez au Dangai également, Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, et que votre aide à Karakura ne sera que ponctuelle.

\- Ah ouais. »

La grande porte menant vers le monde des humains commença doucement à être baigné par une lumière aveuglante, signe que son ouverture ne tarderait pas beaucoup plus. Les Lieutenants Kuchiki, Abarai, Hisagi et Kira, accompagnés des deux têtes brûlées de la Onzième Division, Ikkaku et Yumichika, formaient une petite file, derrière les deux Capitaines en face d'eux.

« - Tu te sens prête, Rukia ? Demanda Renji, à voix basse.

\- Bien sûr que oui idiot, tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de toi. Rétorqua la vice-Capitaine de Jushirô Ukitake.

\- Ok. Je peux t'accompagner ?

\- Si tu veux. Soupira la noble. De toute façon, je ne pensais pas aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sourit-elle gentiment en retour.

\- Faut que je te protège, tu sais, sinon le Capitaine Kuchiki va m'arracher les tripes.

\- Renji, je sais très bien me défendre toute seule, moi non plus je n'ai pas eu mon titre de vice-Capitaine par hasard. »

Les deux amis se lancèrent un dernier furtif regard, avant l'ouverture définitive du Senkaimon. Tous s'élancèrent à l'intérieur, avec l'objectif de mener à bien une mission qui ne s'annonçait pas tout à fait banale. Loin s'en faut.

_Monde Réel – Karakura._

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Ses lumières célestes et protectrices s'évanouissaient lentement, alors que de sombres nuages commençaient à s'accaparer toutes les places parmi ce grand jeu céleste. Quelques oiseaux disparaissaient, en suivant la lueur de l'astre brûlant. Et un vent frais, annonciateur d'une nuit qui ne tarderait pas, soufflait. Dès lors que les ténèbres commencèrent à gagner un peu de terrain, ces ombres apparurent. Toutes, placées au-dessus d'un grand building de la ville, et avec une seule d'entre elle qui devançait le reste. De fines mèches argentées se faisaient visibles, alors que l'intéressée finit par ôter sa capuche, en dévoilant son visage, masquée lui-même par sa chevelure lunaire encore présente. Son sourire mêlant satisfaction, empressement se greffait lentement, tandis que ses iris argentés également, se braquèrent sur la ville.

Derrière Noroi, se tenaient de nombreuses ombres également vêtues de l'habillement noir classique des troupes de Meikyû. La jeune femme à l'air sadique dégaina ensuite rapidement un sabre d'un noir immaculé.

« - Distrayons-nous, Shinigamis. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : COMING OUT DARKNESS**_

_**Les coulisses du Chapitre … :**_

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, la fiction se découpe désormais en deux Arcs au minimum ! Nous voilà entrés dans une seconde phase où les friands d'action et de sang devraient normalement être servis ! Alors, est-ce votre cas à vous, Keigo Asano ?!

**KEIGO ASANO : **Moi je suis prêt à sauver de nombreuses vies ! J'ai vérifié, et dans ma généalogie, j'ai des ancêtres qui furent des chevaliers et des samouraïs courageux ayant combattu pour le bien de l'Empire Japonais !

**JOURNALISTE : **Oh ? Vraiment ? Mais nous nous posions des questions, cher Keigo. Un des lecteurs se demandait notamment si vous alliez enfin retrousser les manches pour combattre aux côtés de Kurosaki Ichigo, en développant vos pouvoirs spirituels ?

**KEIGO ASANO : **QUOOOOOOOOOOI ?! Comment ça _« enfin » _? J'ai _toujours _été d'une aide capitale pour Ichigo, et surtout dans les moments difficiles ! Qui a retenu Aizen Sôsuke suffisamment longtemps à force d'hargne et de courage pour permettre à Ichigo de revenir voler la vedette, hein ? C'était moi ! C'était moi ! C'était le grand Keigo !

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord, d'accord. Mais concernant Rising Hell ici, quel sera votre rôle ?

**KEIGO ASANO : **Déjà, j'espère que je ne vais pas finir comme Tatsuki, parce qu'avoir un ennemi qui tient votre tête dans sa main avant de la lancer sur le mur, c'est juste hyper glauque et trop la honte en même temps. Mais est-ce que je vais combattre ? BAH ÉVIDEMMENT ! Dès que y'aura le moindre adversaire _à mon niveau, _j'irai le vaincre avec une facilité non dissimulée ! Et ouais !

**JOURNALISTE : **Que pensez-vous ou savez à propos des futurs décès ?

**KEIGO ASANO : **Déjà, c'est sûr que Mizuiro va mourir. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah bon ? Comment le savez-vous ?

**KEIGO ASANO : **J'sais pas, mais c'est une théorie ! Et je pense que je vais devenir un Shinigami après avoir éveillé tous mes pouvoirs, après avoir été submergé par la colère dû à la perte de Mizuiro, et que je vais vaincre l'ennemi ! C'est ça, un héros.

**JOURNALISTE : **Pensez-vous vraiment vouloir devenir un Shinigami ? Quel type de Zanpakutô aimeriez-vous posséder ?

**KEIGO ASANO : **Ahahaha ! Je connais pas trop ces machins-là, mais logiquement, dès que je toucherai quelqu'un, celui-ci va devoir me considérer comme son maître si c'est un gars, et tombera amoureuse de moi si c'est une belle fille. Hahahaha … ha.

**JOURNALISTE : **Bon, et bien nous vous remercions, monsieur Keigo ! La prochaine fois, nous interviewerons Ulquiorra Schiffer !


	12. Coming Out Darkness

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L **_

**Personnage de la semaine : Shinji Hirako **

Promu Capitaine de la Cinquième Division après la Guerre contre Aizen Sôsuke, Hirako fut l'un des premiers à accepter. La raison était toute simple pour lui : il ne voulait plus être au chômage comme les autres, voulait gagner de l'argent, retrouver des amis, et un grade haut placé parmi le Gotei 13. Ses relations avec Hinamori Momo, sa Lieutenante, sont au beau fixe, même s'il a d'abord fallu la convaincre qu'il ne la trahirait pas et que son Zanpakutô ne projetait pas d'illusion.

_**CHAPTER XII : COMING OUT DARKNESS **_

**Q**ue devait-il faire ? Toutes ces sensations spirituelles se ressentaient aux alentours, mais Kurosaki Ichigo demeurait dans un flou constant. Le soleil à l'extérieur semblait se coucher. La situation ne plaisait pas du tout au Shinigami Remplaçant. Il ne pouvait pas contacter Ketsurui, selon les dires de cette dernière. Mais le rouquin ne pouvait pas décemment rester les bras croisés alors que quelque chose se tramait, il n'y avait pas moyen que cela se passe de cette façon-là. L'obscurité en marche dehors gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose … mais quoi ?! Peut-être que l'ennemi s'intéressait à lui ? Ou bien … à Inoue ? Les dents de l'étudiant aux cheveux orange se serrèrent, alors qu'il empoigna rapidement son badge de Shinigami Remplaçant. À cette heure-là, Karin et Yuzu demeuraient déjà à la clinique, et se préparaient même à manger. Son père aussi d'ailleurs venait de rentrer il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Il s'occuperait bien des deux jumelles, aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Il ne fallait pas laisser Inoue aux mains de ces gens.

_Non, il ne perdrait aucun autre ami. _

_Karakura – Centre-ville._

Plusieurs portails s'ouvrirent, silencieusement. Et vivement, des ombres se dispersèrent, se séparant et se regroupant successivement, dans un ballet rapide, insonore, et quasiment invisible. L'organisation de l'attaque par la Soul Society avait été promptement préparée. La présence de Kurotsuchi Mayuri et de Shinji Hirako à l'intérieur du Dangai participaient grandement à la mise en plage de cette stratégie.

Oui, les Shinigamis se montraient habiles dans leur manière de concevoir les choses. Le plan effectué semblait ne pas comporter de failles, et l'arrière, la Soul Society, semblait être bien protégée. Les Capitaines étant pour la plupart là-bas, difficile de croire qu'un événement quelconque la bouleversera.

_Néanmoins, il y avait bien une chose dont ils avaient sous-estimé l'importance. Cette chose … concernait le plan de l'adversaire._

Un sourire de satisfaction étirait le visage à peine visible de l'être à la chevelure argentée, alors qu'elle se situait actuellement sur les hauts bâtiments de Karakura, dissimulée dans les ténèbres. Deux ombres s'approchèrent d'elle par les flancs, tous deux étant également dissimulée par des capes d'ombres. La Générale de la Malédiction ne leur prêta pas réellement attention.

« - Un. Murmura-t-elle. Deux … trois groupes de Shinigamis au niveau de Lieutenant. »

Les deux autres, d'un grade visiblement différent des simples âmes damnées demeurèrent stoïques.

« - Hitoya. Lâcha finalement Noroi, sans se retourner. Va t'occuper du groupe de Madarame Ikkaku et de Yumichika Ayasagewa. »

L'être entièrement dissimulée dans son voile noir, émit un signe d'approbation, de la tête, avant de disparaître dans une brève fumée noire.

« - Kichigai, va t'occuper de Kira Izuru et d'Hisagi Shûhei. »

Une scène similaire à la dernière se joua. Et au final, l'ombre se dissipa également, laissant seule la Générale ainsi que ses troupes de fantassins. Le ciel, déjà assombri par des nuages avides, laissa désormais tomber de fines gouttes de pluie. La soirée s'annonçait agitée.

« - Quant à vous tous … dispersez-vous dans la ville. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »

Un coup de tonnerre retentit, comme pour sonner le début d'une sanglante bataille nocturne, ayant pour enjeu, une déstabilisation durable de la Soul Society, ou une grande avancée pour cette dernière. Désormais seule sur le toit du bâtiment, la Générale dégaina son sabre, qu'elle plaça à l'horizontal juste devant elle.

« - _Les âmes damnées vont en condamner d'autres ce soir. _

_Les âmes damnées vont en tourmenter d'autres ce soir._

_Les âmes damnées vont encore … me permettre de m'amuser, ce soir._ Entonna-t-elle, d'un ton mélodieux et morbide à la voix. Maudissez cette nuit sombre, vous tous. »

Une lumière rougeoyante jaillie depuis le sabre, avant de s'évanouir quelques instants plus tard.

_Karakura, plus loin. _

Deux ombres, deux shunpô se déposèrent rapidement sur le toit d'un bâtiment, aux aguets. Les deux Shinigamis concernés appartenaient à la Onzième Division, à savoir Madarame Ikkaku ainsi que Yumichika Ayasagewa. Tous deux scrutèrent brièvement les alentours, afin d'étudier la situation, bien que d'ordinaire, ils n'agissaient pas tellement de la sorte. Parcourant rapidement les différentes ruelles.

« - Dépêche-toi, Yumichika ! S'écria vivement Ikkaku, en prenant rapidement la tête des opérations.

\- Ne sois pas plus laid que tu ne l'es déjà, Ikkaku. Rétorqua son camarade. Se précipiter dans ce genre de situations conduit inexorablement à une défaite tout en laideur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? S'interrogea le Troisième Siège. Faut s'dépêcher de trouver les meilleurs adversaires avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse !

\- Ça va, ça va. Soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. De toute façon, je crois que nous venons de tomber sur l'un d'entre eux. »

Les derniers prononcés par Yumichika suffirent à alerter un Ikkaku qui avait visiblement perdue sa concentration, suite aux nombreuses divagations dont son ami semblait être victime, et il n'en fallait pas plus que le chauve n'effectua un brusque mouvement de tête pour observer ce qui se tramait dans son dos … c'est-à-dire rien du tout. Yumichika se laissa emporter dans un fou rire passager devant la réaction de son partenaire.

« - HAHAHA ! Si tu avais vu ta tête, Ikkaku ! C'était drôle !

\- P'tain, tu fais chier ! Arrête tes conneries, et continuons à chercher plutôt !

\- Allez, allez. J'ai compris. On y va. »

Mais dès le premier pas posé en avant, quelque chose clocha pour les deux envoyés du Gotei 13. Tous deux se stoppèrent, pendant que la pluie continuait à chuter depuis les sombres nuages célestes, dévoilant une ombre juste en face d'eux. Complètement enveloppée d'un voile noir, elle correspondait justement aux descriptions effectuées par les rapports de Kuchiki Rukia.

« - Vous ne devriez pas vous montrer aussi insouciants. Lâcha machinalement ladite ombre.

\- Ah ouais ? S'enquit Ikkaku. En fait, on n'a pas besoin de nous montrer discrets, nous. Sourit le chauve. Tout ce qu'il faut faire … c'est en attraper parmi vous, et ça va être chose vite faite !

\- Ikkaku, pourquoi ne pas dévoiler le plan en entier pendant que tu es ? Soupira à ses côtés un Yumichika qui secouait de dépit la tête.

\- La ferme ! Répliqua son coéquipier. Maintenant que j'y pense … comment ça se fait … que tu puisses parler, toi ? Tonna d'un ton plus sérieux, le Troisième Siège de la Onzième Division. Tu es un Général ? »

Un léger silence s'en suivit. Silence durant lequel rien, ni personne, n'esquissa le moindre geste, les regards des deux Shinigamis étant rivés droit sur l'ennemi en question. Au bout de ce laps de temps en réalité court mais aux apparences bien longues, l'ombre se décida à effectuer un mouvement, celui de ses bras, afin d'abaisser sa capuche sombre, dissimulant entièrement son visage. Ainsi, une peau blanche laiteuse, des cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'à la nuque, un regard d'un pourpre étrange, finirent de dévoiler l'existence de la jeune femme en-dessous de cet habillement sombre. Une légère vague de surprise envahit les deux Shinigamis.

« - Une meuf ? Je m'y attendais pas vraiment. Lâcha Ikkaku. Mais tu crois quand même pas que je vais me retenir, pas vrai ?

\- Non, je ne demande rien de tel. Rétorqua l'intéressée. De toute façon, tu devrais être habitué à rester continuellement avec une femme, n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha-t-elle, d'un ton légèrement sarcastique, les yeux rivés sur Yumichika. »

Un léger silence s'installa. Un sourire semblait s'élargir lentement sur le visage du Shinigami chauve, tandis que l'inverse se faisait clairement ressentir sur celui du dernier appelé. Il ne se fallait que de peu pour que l'on puisse imaginer une aura sombre meurtrière autour du Cinquième Siège de la Onzième Division. Et le tout finit par éclater, dès lors que le détenteur d'Hozûkimaru se mit à éclater d'un rire tonitruant et moqueur, vis-à-vis de son ami.

« - Oh putain ! J'avoue que j'm'y attendais pas !

\- Ikkaku. Tonna d'une voix sévère son comparse. Je m'occupe de cette fille _tout seul. _Lâcha-t-il, alors que son ton devenait clairement sombre. Tu vas payer pour m'avoir outragé de la sorte, laisse-moi te le promettre. »

Son adversaire demeura de marbre à quelques mètres de là, se contentant de laisser planer ses yeux pourpres afin de détailler l'homme qui lui faisait face. Psychologiquement, Yumichika Ayasagewa agissait conformément à ses attentes. Et puisque Madarame Ikkaku venait de se placer en retrait, laissant le champ de bataille libre au jeune homme à la coiffure noir, les traditions respectées chez les membres de la Division de Zaraki Kenpachi semblaient encore de mise, même à cet instant précis.

« - Toute seule tu veux dire ? Répondit d'un ton toujours sarcastique la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène.

\- Ta façon de voir les choses est presque aussi laide que toi. Tenta de répondre Yumichika. Mais je vais mettre un terme à cette histoire en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire. Je suis Yumichika Ayasagewa, Cinquième Siège de l'Équipe Zaraki !

\- Je sais bien. Sourit d'un ton sinistre l'opposante, alors qu'une vague de sérieux reprit rapidement place. Et je vais t'annoncer une chose : tu mourras ce soir.

\- Voyons plutôt ! _Fleuris, __**Fujikujakû **_! »

Le sabre se sépara en plusieurs lames, alors que son propriétaire s'élança rapidement, avant de disparaître derrière l'ennemie à l'aide de son shunpô. Cette dernière n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, se contentant de suivre de son regard pourpre son adversaire. Ce dernier fit rapidement retomber la lame de son Zanpakutô … qui ne trancha que le vide, sous l'œil perplexe d'Ikkaku, placé quelques mètres plus loin, et le sien.

Le Cinquième Siège reçut rapidement un coup de pied en pleine côte, le faisant grimacer de douleur, avant d'être projeté droit sur la façade d'un bâtiment. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas se faire ridiculiser de cette façon. Cette femme n'avait même pas sortie de sabre, et ne semblait pas particulièrement décidée à le faire. Se relevant et se dépoussiérant au passage, l'homme le plus efféminé de la Soul Society planta son regard dans celui de son ennemie.

« - Tu ne comptes pas te battre avec une épée ?

\- Tu ne me donnes aucune raison de le faire. Rétorqua dans un sourire provocateur cette dernière.

\- T-Toi ! Ragea le Shinigami. Je vais te rappeler ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent autant se moquer de ma divine apparence et de ma force ! »

Dans un nouveau shunpô, le Shinigami disparu, pour réapparaître juste devant son adversaire. Il fallait qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois. Trop rapide ? Il s'agissait de l'explication principale et la plus logique. D'ailleurs, d'après le rapport de Kuchiki Rukia, même les âmes de bas niveau furent capables de se dématérialiser de la sorte. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire sautait aux yeux des aveugles : gagner ! Un premier coup de sa lame fit légèrement reculer l'ennemie, qui évita ainsi de se faire trancher. Mais cette fois-ci, inutile de reculer ou de se montrer anxieux, il faisait partie de la Onzième Division ! Les lames de Fujikujaku continuèrent à trancher l'air à chaque coup, mais sans jamais atteindre cette visiteuse de l'Enfer. Cette dernière finit par sauter vers l'arrière après un coup ayant plus de puissance. L'occasion rêvée pour Yumichika : ce dernier usa rapidement de son shunpo pour arriver à une vitesse bien plus rapide juste devant la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

Et à cet instant, une vive douleur s'empara de son poignet, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : son adversaire avait été plus rapide que lui, et avait infligée un véritable coup de pied, juste sur l'articulation du poignet ?! Juste le temps d'y penser, que son Zanpakutô chuta au sol, et qu'un violent coup de genou, à peine atténué par la présence du fin voile noir, fracassa littéralement le visage si cher à Yumichika Ayasagewa, qui fusa droit sur le sol, avant de s'écraser contre le mur du même bâtiment que tout à l'heure, pendant que Fujikujaku se trouvait simplement au sol.

La vision brouillée, et des douleurs se répandant dans son corps, le Cinquième Siège eut du mal à se relever, mais le fit tout de même. Du sang coulait depuis son nez, et des égratignures ornaient désormais bien son corps. Sa main passa devant son visage, pour nettoyer le sang, pendant que son regard demeurait grave.

« - Si tu voyais ta tête actuellement, je pense sincèrement que tu te mettrais à pleurer.

\- Ferme-là, gamine. Rétorqua d'un ton acide le Shinigami.

\- Tu ne sais donc émettre que des menaces, depuis le début ? Est-ce tout ? Comment vas-tu faire sans ton Zanpakutô ? »

Yumichika serra les dents. Cette garce lui tapait réellement sur le système. Mais actuellement, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour la vaincre. Et elle n'avait utilisé absolument aucune arme depuis le début, juste des coups de pieds. Si le Capitaine Zaraki le voyait en ce moment, nul doute que sa vie aurait été achevée d'un coup d'épée ou deux. Quant à Ikkaku, il demeurait bras croisés, le regard observateur, à quelques mètres de là. Les Shinigamis de la Onzième Division combattaient seuls. Les choses demeuraient ainsi, éternellement.

Et la jeune femme s'avança lentement, avant de ramasser le Zanpakutô. _Son _Zanpakutô. Yumichika bouillonnait intérieurement. Comment osait-elle ?! Mais il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'heure. S'il pouvait utiliser les véritables pouvoirs de son sabre, alors ce serait un bon pas … néanmoins, avec la présence d'Ikkaku ici, les choses ne pouvaient guère se produire de cette façon.

Et soudainement, elle lui lança son sabre, qu'il attrapa les yeux emplis d'une certaine surprise. Que … ?

« - Tiens, reprends ton épée. Déclara son adversaire. Déjà qu'avec tu es _mauvaise _alors je m'ennuierais sérieusement si tu commençais à te battre à mains nues. »

L'humiliation atteignait un point culminant. Non seulement, elle le ridiculisait sans utiliser la moindre arme, elle le descendait plus bas que terre verbalement, et elle se permettait même de lui offrir une chance en lui rendant son Zanpakutô ? Jamais, ô grand jamais Yumichika ne se sentit autant humilié qu'à cet instant-là. Elle allait payer. Un sourire nerveux prit place sur le visage du Shinigami, alors que son adversaire pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, les sourcils légèrement haussés.

« - Toi, j'te promets … que tu vas être tuée ce soir. »

_Dangai, au même moment._

« - Eh bien, eh bien. Siffla la voix de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Il semblerait que nos robots-espions fonctionnent bien. Nous avons bien plusieurs lieux. »

Le Capitaine de la Douzième Division demeurait actuellement debout au milieu du Dangai, un étrange appareil dans les mains, possédant un écran là-dessus. Il s'agissait, selon toute vraisemblance, d'une forme de capteur lié aux robots espions évoqués précédemment. D'autres membres de la même Division demeuraient sur les lieux, avec également le Capitaine Shinji Hirako ainsi que sa Lieutenante.

« - Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant pour ces barbares écervelés de la Onzième Division apparemment. Ricana le scientifique. Ce Yumichika Ayasagewa est complètement dépassé par les événements. Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant !

\- Arrête tes conneries. Soupira Hirako, en s'approchant. Cette fille qu'il combat est une Générale ?

\- Qui sait ? Répliqua son interlocuteur. Ces incompétents ont été incapables de lui soutirer la moindre information.

\- Sérieux, va déjà falloir que j'y aille ? Lâcha d'un ton dépité le Capitaine aux cheveux blonds. Comment s'en sortent les autres ?

\- Regardez par vous-même. Répondit Mayuri, sans aucune forme de gentillesse. »

Les yeux du Vizard se posèrent sur l'écran en face de lui. Là-dessus, Hisagi Shûhei et Kira Izuru semblaient se retrouver face à un opposant, tandis que Rukia Kuchiki et Abarai Renji ne rencontraient toujours personne ? Tant mieux … pour l'heure, il ne valait mieux pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Il interviendrait … lorsque le moment sera le plus opportun.

_Karakura, ailleurs … _

Un homme, enveloppé d'une longue cape noire, exception faite du visage, leur faisait face. Ses cheveux bruns demeuraient relativement courts, et ses yeux noisette n'avaient rien qui sortait réellement de l'ordinaire.

« - Qui es-tu ? Lâcha la voix d'Hisagi Shûhei.

\- Kichigai. Répondit la voix de l'intéressé. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous éliminer.

\- Je ne compte pas mourir tout de suite. Rétorqua de son côté Kira Izuru. »

Les deux amis Shinigamis se trouvaient actuellement au beau milieu d'une ruelle faiblement éclairée. La place demeurait assez large pour livrer une bataille. Ils n'avaient croisé aucun autre esprit, semblable aux descriptions des différents rapports. Et si celui-ci pouvait parler, cela signifiait-il que son grade était plus élevé ? Les yeux de Kira se plissèrent lentement, alors que sa main se porta sur son Zanpakutô. Hisagi Shûhei demeurait également concentré.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre concernant cette situation qui ne plaisait guère aux deux Shinigamis, mais difficile de dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus.

« - Allez-vous faire du deux contre un ? Demanda Kichigai, d'un ton calme.

\- Cela te fait-il peur ? Répondit Hisagi, en dégainant son Zanpakutô.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Lâcha son opposant. C'était juste pour savoir à quoi m'attendre exactement.

\- Tu pourras découvrir ça par toi-même. Renchérit la voix de Kira Izuru. Allons-y, Hisagi-san, ne perdons pas plus de temps.

\- Tu as raison. »

_Bleach OST – Guitar III_

Les Shinigamis avaient un plan très clair. Il fallait pouvoir capturer quelqu'un venant du monde des ténèbres. Mais … le pouvaient-ils, si l'ennemi s'avérait plus puissant que prévu ? Il ne fallait probablement pas y penser. Se concentrer uniquement sur l'objectif fixé initialement. Le Lieutenant de Rose se lança dans la bataille, avec un vif shunpô le menant à droite de son ennemi, qui le suivait patiemment du regard.

« - _Hado n°31 : __**Shakkahô **_! »

Une boule de feu se forma dans la main gauche du blond, avant que cette dernière n'explose en direction de l'ennemi. Ce dernier effectua un bond sur sa gauche pour éviter le projectile rougeoyant. Mais là-bas, Hisagi Shûhei se tenait déjà prêt à reprendre le mouvement amorcé par son ami. Le jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs fonça à vive allure en direction de son ennemi, sabre à la main.

Les yeux de Kichigai se plissèrent doucement. Il ne fallait visiblement pas prendre ces deux-là à la légère, au vu de la concordance des attaques. Le dernier venu disparu rapidement dans une fumée sombre, évitant de justesse la lame tranchante de l'Asauchi du Lieutenant, avant de réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin.

« - Plutôt rapide. Constata Kira. Mais n'imagine pas que cela sera suffisant contre nous.

\- Je ne l'imaginais pas. Répondit son adversaire. »

Comme pour joindre la parole aux actes, l'homme, plutôt grand d'ailleurs puisqu'atteignant le mètre quatre-vingt-trois, sortit à son tour son arme : et là, comme dans les descriptions de tous les rapports jusqu'à présent, ce fut une lame immaculée noire qui apparut. Il fallait découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais toujours en faisant preuve de prudence malgré tout.

« - Il n'y a pas non plus beaucoup de temps à perdre en déblatérations inutiles. Lâcha soudainement le Shinigami aux cheveux blonds. _Relève la tête, __**Wabisuke **_! »

La forme de la lame changea rapidement pour atteindre sa forme caractéristique, témoignant du passage à l'état de Shikai. Le vice-Capitaine de la Troisième Division prenait un certain risque en se dévoilant de la sorte, mais il n'y avait guère le choix. Perdre encore beaucoup plus de temps n'avait rien d'une option. À l'aide de son shunpô, Kira se rendit juste à côté de son ennemi, avant de frapper rapidement vers les flancs. Mais une nouvelle fois, le dénommé Kichigai réussi à éviter le coup. Le regard du jeune blond se plissa légèrement, il comptait faire jouer les effets de son Shikai pour permettre un avantage conséquent, mais apparemment, les choses ne seront pas si faciles. Et cela se vérifia encore plus rapidement, lorsqu'une blessure soudaine apparue sur l'épaule gauche du Shinigami. Comment … ?

« - Ne soyez pas si surpris. Laissa échapper Kichigai. Tout cela ne fut qu'un simple coup de ma part. Vous ne l'avez pas vu, mais ce n'est pas très compliqué. Vous vous en rendrez peut-être compte la prochaine fois. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous laisser comprendre, ce serait idiot et déplacé de ma part. »

Les pupilles d'Hisagi Shûhei se plissèrent légèrement. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'une longue et minutieuse observation pour se rendre compte que cet homme maniait l'art de la guerre de façon plutôt impressionnante. Le sous-estimer n'avait jamais été une option, mais la méfiance grandissait au fur et à mesure des secondes désormais. Le jeune homme tatoué empoigna avec davantage de force son Zanpakutô. Même si l'ennemi n'avait montré aucune de ses capacités, il devenait nécessaire de le neutraliser avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'agir.

« - _Fauche, __**Kazeshini **_! »

_Ailleurs … _

Le ruissellement caractéristique d'une eau tombant depuis le haut se faisait entendre. Un climat de calme paisible régnait, tant à ras de terre que dans des cieux parsemé de quelques nuages d'un blanc immaculé. De la vapeur d'eau se laissait tranquillement transportée jusqu'aux cieux. Une ombre se tenait à l'intérieur. De dos, l'on apercevait simplement une longue chevelure aubergine, arrivant jusqu'à une nuque d'une blancheur naturelle. Une petite voix chantonnait doucement, provenant de cette personne, allant de pair avec l'atmosphère légère et apaisante des lieux.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement, faisant sursauter au passage celle qui était vraisemblablement en train de prendre un bain relaxant.

« - Hé, Kirio, dépêche-toi de sortir de là. Le Seireitei va avoir des problèmes sous peu. Tonna une voix féminine, mais également teintée d'une sévérité à faire trembler la concernée.

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver, Netsujô-chan ! En plus, tu m'as fait peur. C'était si soudain !

\- Silence. Rétorqua l'intéressée, dont on ne voyait que l'ombre désormais, se tenant devant la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Dépêche-toi simplement, les autres sont déjà en train d'attendre.

\- Attendre ? Pourquoi ? On va aller au Seireitei ?

\- Non, il y a des choses à éclaircir et à mettre au point. Donc dépêche-toi. »

La porte se referma avec autant de délicatesse qu'elle fut ouverte. Quelques secondes de flottement suivirent, durant lesquelles, un silence s'installa. Silence coupé par un soupir d'aise de la part de la jeune femme à la chevelure mauve. Il semblerait que les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant, hein ? Que la Division Zéro doive finalement intervenir dans les affaires mondaines … cela n'était plus arrivé, depuis bien longtemps …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : COMING OUT DARKNESS 2**_

**Les Coulisses du Chapitre … **

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à tous ! Cette semaine, nous aurons droit à une interview spéciale d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, récemment de retour parmi les vivants !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Si vous le dîtes.

**JOURNALISTE : **Alors Monsieur Ulquiorra, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être vivant ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Je ne sais pas.

**JOURNALISTE : **Heu … vraiment ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Question dénuée d'intérêt.

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord ! Alors que pensez-vous de cette situation actuelle ? Pensez-vous que Yumichika Ayasagewa puisse survivre ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Question dénuée d'intérêt.

**JOURNALISTE : **Allez-vous combattre de nouveau dans ce cas ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Oui.

**JOURNALISTE : **Contre qui ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Question dénuée de sens. Absurde.

**JOURNALISTE : **Que pensez-vous d'Orihime Inoue ? Cela va-t-il vous faire drôle de la revoir ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Il n'y a rien de drôle.

**JOURNALISTE : **Oui, mais vous avez compris …

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER **: Non, je n'ai pas compris. D'ailleurs, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ces absurdes interrogations. Je m'en vais.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ne voulez-vous pas nous annoncer si vous comptez revenir dans le monde réel pour lui parler ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER **: Non, je ne compte pas vous le dire.

**JOURNALISTE : **… Bon bah, désolé chers lecteurs … tout ce que nous avons pu apprendre sur Ulquiorra Schiffer est quelque chose que vous connaissiez déjà, ou que vous aviez déjà compris. Quoi qu'il en soit, le prochain chapitre vous replongera dans cette bataille pour l'heure relativement mal embarquée pour les Shinigamis !


	13. Coming Out Darkness 2

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Kuchiki Byakuya**

Le chef du clan Kuchiki n'a guère changé depuis les événements liés à Aizen Sôsuke ou Ginjô Kugo. Néanmoins, sa jeune sœur Rukia n'aura pas oublié de mentionner que ses relations se dégèlent de plus en plus, bien que le Capitaine de la Sixième Division n'aille jamais bien loin dans son ouverture d'esprit. Son Lieutenant, Abarai Renji, se demande lui bien de quoi Rukia peut bien parler, tant son supérieur demeure d'un froid glacial avec tout son entourage administratif.

_**CHAPTER XIII : COMING OUT DARKNESS 2**_

**A**rriver rapidement à destination, telle était l'obsession de Kurosaki Ichigo, alors déjà sous forme de Shinigami. La nuit obscure et les différentes fluctuations d'énergie dans l'atmosphère lui indiquaient déjà que la bataille avait probablement débutée. Mais en ce qui le concernait, impossible d'avoir un avis définitif. Il irait probablement prêter main-forte à ses camarades si les choses le demandait, mais pas avant de s'être assuré de la sécurité de ses amis. Les mètres s'enchaînaient devant ses yeux tandis que le rouquin finit rapidement par apercevoir la maison dans laquelle logeait Inoue. Rapidement, il descendit. Aux alentours, aucun ennemi à signaler particulièrement. Avec empressement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le seuil d'une porte, qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de frapper, laissant apparaître Ishida et Orihime, située juste derrière le Quincy.

« - Ishida, Inoue, vous allez bien ?! S'enquit vivement le détenteur de Zangetsu.

\- Kurosaki, au lieu de déblatérer de telles idioties, veille à cacher ton reiatsu mieux que ça. Rétorqua le Quincy aux lunettes.

\- Ferme-là !

\- Je pense que nous devrions rentrer à l'intérieur … Proposa doucement la voix d'Orihime. »

Une fois entrés à l'intérieur, les trois amis s'installèrent rapidement dans le salon. Il n'y avait guère besoin d'une multitude de mots pour comprendre la situation actuelle. La ville de Karakura se trouvait actuellement bombardée par des affrontements silencieux, spirituels. D'ailleurs, Ichigo avait un peu de mal à les ressentir, probablement à cause de quelque chose, un quelconque objet, entravant la perception du reiatsu. Cela valait uniquement pour les Shinigamis … étant donné que les habitants de l'Enfer ne dégageaient pas de reiatsu.

« - Il faut faire quelque chose. Déclara le détenteur de Zangetsu. Ishida, tu ressens quelque chose ?

\- Arrête de paniquer, Kurosaki. Si tu n'agis pas avec calme, tu commettras des erreurs stupides.

\- Je panique pas !

\- Oui, comme on le voit en ce moment … Soupira l'étudiant à lunettes. Il faut réussir à entrer en contact avec ces gens de la Soul Society. Et éventuellement les aider.

\- Ok, je m'en charge alors ?

\- Attends. Intervint la voix du Quincy. On ne sait pas encore le but de l'ennemi. Et il n'est pas exclu qu'ils s'attaquent à tes autres amis. »

Les yeux du rouquin s'élargirent à cette évocation. Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro et les autres ? Pour le grand originaire du Mexique, il pourrait probablement se défendre … mais en ce qui concernait les autres …

« - Merde ! Jura l'étudiant aux cheveux orange. Bon, je vais aller voir si tout va bien pour eux, je peux les ramener ici, Inoue ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Accepta instantanément la rouquine.

\- Attends, Kurosaki. Je vais aller m'en charger.

\- Quoi … ?

\- Il faut que quelqu'un puisse surveiller Inoue-san ici. Et, bien que ça me chagrine de le dire, ta puissance étant supérieure à la mienne, il est préférable que ce soit toi qui reste ici. »

_Karakura – Centre-ville_

Un coup d'épée dans l'air. Un second s'en suivit. Mais la réussite fuyait toujours le Shinigami aux cheveux ébène mi-longs. Plus les secondes avançaient, et plus la réalité semblait implacable. Yumichika Ayasagewa ne parvenait nullement à atteindre cette parfaite inconnue, quel que soit le nombre de shunpô utilisé, quel que soit le nombre de coups d'épées assénés.

Le jeune homme haletait, la fatigue commençant à faire son apparition, alors qu'_elle, _semblait parfaitement en état de continuer encore longtemps. Et pour l'heure, il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien que la jeune femme au teint blanc n'effectuait. Simplement des esquives diverses, rendant inefficace la lame de Fujikujaku. Le jeune homme qui prenait tant soin de son image se stoppa finalement dans ses multiplies offensives. L'attaque à outrance ne fonctionnant visiblement pas, il fallait changer de tactique. Son adversaire, demeura plantée quelques instants là-bas, avant de baisser légèrement la tête, et de soupirer.

« - Bon, tes menaces s'arrêtent à tout ceci, je suppose ?

\- Ne sois pas plus ignorante que tu ne l'es déjà. Répondit Yumichika. Je te laisse savourer tes moments de répit.

\- Ah, des moments de répit ? Bien, si tu le prends ainsi … je pense que c'est à moi d'attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une expression sérieuse gagna rapidement le visage du Shinigami appartenant à la Division de Zaraki Kenpachi. Durant tout l'affrontement jusqu'à présent, cette fille n'avait rien fait, sinon éviter de se faire toucher. Et ses mouvements de bras, pour finalement dégainer une lame entièrement noire, et pointer sa lame dans la direction de son adversaire, augurait un changement dans sa façon de combattre.

« - Allons, nous avons sûrement perdu beaucoup de temps déjà. Lâcha doucement la brune, en disparaissant instantanément. »

Les yeux de son opposant s'emplirent de surprise, alors que d'un réflexe salvateur, Yumichika plaça son Zanpakutô en opposition vers son flanc gauche, le sabre ennemi s'encastrant là-dessus, dans un fracas aigu épouvantable pour les tympans. Le Cinquième Siège recula largement sous le coup. Cette fille possédait autant de force brute ?!

« - Tu n'es pas Générale ?! S'écria doucement Yumichika, en parant difficilement un nouveau coup rapide en direction de son visage.

\- Non, en effet. Je ne suis pas une Générale. Lâcha rapidement la voix de son adversaire. Je suis au service de Noroi-sama, Hiyota. »

Mais les discussions ne durèrent guère. Juste suffisamment pour que l'ennemie enchaîne avec un nouveau coup d'épée, que Fujikujaku ne put suivre : l'épaule droite du Shinigami s'ensanglanta instantanément en même temps que son visage se crispa. La dénommée Hiyota agit rapidement ensuite, et un nouveau coup d'épée tranchant vint lacérer le ventre de son adversaire, qui finit par s'échapper à l'aide de son shunpô, en constatant simplement l'ampleur des dégâts : du sang coulait de façon, certes pas si abondante que ça, mais tout de même … ces coups, s'ils n'étaient pas mortels, avaient tout de même un caractère bien plus grave qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Ils traduisaient simplement un écart de pouvoir plus conséquent que le Shinigami ne voulait bien l'admettre. Et à peine Yumichika put-il reprendre son souffle, que la jeune femme aux yeux pourpres fusa à vive allure sur lui, son sabre traversant l'air de façon instantanée.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser marcher dessus de la sorte. Il appartenait au Gotei 13, à l'équipe de Zaraki Kenpachi. Se faire abattre ainsi relevait d'une honte insupportable. Le regard requinqué par une forme de détermination, l'ami d'Ikkaku effectua un mouvement similaire à celui de son adversaire, Fujikujaku répondant à la lame adverse. Mais les résultats ne furent pas bien convaincants, bien au contraire : le Zanpakutô du Shinigami fut repoussé vers l'arrière, alors que son utilisateur perdait même légèrement l'équilibre. Hiyota en profita immédiatement, et infligea un violent coup de pied sur l'épaule gauche du Cinquième Siège, dont le regard s'emplissait lentement d'une forme d'impuissance. Yumichika voltigea de nouveau, pour se fracasser contre la paroi d'un bâtiment, plus loin, pendant que son adversaire atterrit calmement sur le sol, en plantant cette fois-ci son regard en direction de Madarame Ikkaku, présent plusieurs mètres plus loin, la main placé sur Hozûkimaru.

« - Tu ne comptes pas l'aider ? Déclara-t-elle. Que vous fassiez partie de la Onzième Division signifie que vous devez laisser vos camarades mourir ? Drôle de façon de voir les choses. »

Les yeux du Troisième Siège se plissèrent doucement. Cette fille était très forte, aucun doute. Probablement au moins du niveau d'un Lieutenant, voire même plus. Sa vitesse d'exécution, sa rapidité en elle-même, sa façon d'anticiper les choses … la rendait difficile à manœuvrer. D'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait toujours rien à propos de ses pouvoirs, à supposer qu'elle en possédait. Laisser Yumichika continuer contre cette femme ne ressemblait pas à une bonne idée. Mais, la Division du Capitaine Zaraki respectait cette tradition. Ceux qui mouraient au combat, mouraient seuls. Ceux qui combattaient, combattaient seuls. Cependant … pouvait-il abandonner un ami de la sorte ? Les dents du Shinigami se serrèrent doucement, en même temps que sa poigne sur son Zanpakutô.

« - Tss, je suppose …

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ikkaku. Ne sois pas plus laid que tu ne l'es déjà. »

La voix de Yumichika ? Le regard du chauve se tourna rapidement vers le lieu d'où provenait la voix. Le jeune homme demeurait couvert d'égratignures, de poussière, et de fines traces de sang. L'avantage penchait clairement pour Hiyota sur le coup. Le Shinigami effectua quelques pas en direction de celle qui venait de le mettre en déroute complète.

« - Le combat n'est pas terminé. Tonna le détenteur de Fujikujaku. La Onzième Division ne se laisse pas écraser de la sorte.

\- Tu me fais presque de la peine. Soupira doucement son interlocutrice, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Nous verrons bien au final, qui fera de la peine à l'autre ! »

Et ainsi, la bataille repartie. Ikkaku n'avait pas dit mot. Mais lui-même le pensait : à ce rythme-là, l'avantage ne risquait pas de changer. Yumichika s'élança rapidement dans les airs, et effectua un rapide shunpô avant d'abattre son Zanpakutô vers la tête de son ennemie. Cette dernière para sans grande difficulté, avant d'amorcer une réplique immédiate, dans la continuité de son coup d'épée, qui finit une nouvelle fois par faire lâcher prise le Cinquième Siège. La lame noire immaculée toucha de nouveau son ennemi, arrachant un rictus de douleur, ainsi qu'une nouvelle trainée de sang, sur le flanc gauche du Shinigami. Et s'arrêter de cette façon ne rentrait visiblement pas dans les plans de la dénommée Hiyota, qui fusa à toute allure, son voile noir se balançant au gré du vent, avant d'asséner un autre et violent coup de genou, droit dans la côte déjà blessée de Yumichika. Ce dernier chuta lourdement au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière ainsi que quelques gravats. Son ennemie prit de l'élan dans les airs, ses deux mains fines et blanches sur la poigne de son épée, avant qu'elle ne fuse de nouveau, prête à embrocher son adversaire. Le sabre noir planta bien le sol, mais le Shinigami parvint à s'extirper de ce funeste destin en bondissant tant bien que mal sur la gauche, tout en haletant rapidement. La jeune femme au voile noir ne s'arrêta toutefois pas pour le laisser reprendre du souffle. Quelle ironie … qu'une offensive à outrance le mette à ce point en difficulté. Le Cinquième Siège parvint à bloquer avec difficulté la lame adverse, mais se senti une nouvelle fois repoussé vers l'arrière. La bataille se faisait à sens unique. Il devait réagir. Ne pas se laisser écraser, pour l'honneur de sa Division. La réplique tentée fut rapide : Fujikujaku quitta son rôle défensif, en même temps que son propriétaire effectua un rapide et court bond vers la droite, s'ouvrant ainsi un nouveau champ d'attaque sur son opposante. La lame multiple du Zanpakutô s'abattit rapidement … mais la jeune femme se déplaça rapidement, de sorte à se retrouver juste en face de son adversaire. De sa main libre, elle attrapa le poignet du Shinigami, bloquant le coup avant qu'il ne parte réellement, tandis que son sabre noir avait tout le loisir de venir effectuer sa tâche funeste. Instinctivement, le bras gauche du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se mit en opposition … avant d'être transpercé dans une effusion de sang à faire frémir les plus sensibles. Heureusement pour le Shinigami, aucun point vital ne fut touché, et la lame s'arrêta toute proche de son oreille.

Mais cette consolation ne fut que partielle, une plaie béante demeurant désormais présente au beau milieu de son avant-bras, duquel jaillissait du sang, de façon plus qu'abondante, quelques gouttes venant tâcher le voile noir de l'ennemie, et même son visage. Yumichika lui-même se retira de ce secteur pour se mettre à l'abri, pendant que les traits de son visage exprimaient toute sa souffrance. Mais encore une fois, Hiyota ne laissa guère le temps de souffler, et son offensive se perpétua. Un violent coup de pied sur la même que depuis le début le cloua au sol, avant qu'un coup d'épée puissant ne fasse également jaillir du sang depuis le bras droit de son adversaire. Pour conclure cette macabre démonstration, la jeune femme se contenta simplement d'infliger un coup de garde violent dans le thorax d'un Shinigami qui ne pouvait visiblement plus rien faire. Yumichika tenta de demeurer debout malgré tout, même lorsqu'il fut repoussé vers l'arrière.

Plus loin, Ikkaku se décida. Entre choisir de laisser un ami mourir et de respecter toute la tradition de la Onzième Division, nulle hésitation.

« - RESTE OÙ TU ES, IKKAKU ! »

Une lueur de surprise s'empara du visage de son ami. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Que voulait-il faire, maintenant ? Se faire massacrer plus encore ? Un nouveau coup, de la garde, en plein visage, fit une nouvelle fois reculer le Cinquième Siège de la Onzième Division.

« - Laisse tomber, Yumichika ! Tu vas juste crever comme ça ! »

Hiyota, elle, se contentait d'avancer lentement, un air légèrement perplexe, le sabre à la main. Ces personnes-là avaient vraiment de quoi surprendre. Pas au niveau du pouvoir apparemment, mais du comportement plutôt.

« - Ikkaku, tu ne comprends pas … ? Je dois continuer à me battre seul.

\- Bordel, oublie deux minutes la Onzième Division, et sauve ta vie, t'auras encore la chance de combattre plus tard ! Grommela le détenteur d'Hozûkimaru, qui arrivait sur place.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas … laisse-moi combattre pour moi. »

Son ami le fixa un court instant. Quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de son camarade. Où voulait-il en venir ?

Yumichika se redressa lentement, pour faire face à son adversaire.

« - Hé, Ikkaku … désolé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été très honnête avec toi. Mais … avec ce qui va arriver, tu pourras comprendre mon silence, pas vrai … ?

\- Bon, tu te dépêches ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de casser toute votre touchante scène d'amitié, mais je commence à m'ennuyer moi. Et te frapper pendant que tu lui parles rendrait la situation trop ridicule, je ne veux pas y participer. »

Un léger silence s'installa. Aucun des trois n'esquissa le moindre geste, ou ne prononça le moindre mot. Les yeux noirs du Cinquième Siège se fermèrent lentement, alors que sa voix retentit de nouveau.

« _Fleuris, __**Ruri'iro Kujaku **_… »

Une vague de surprise s'empara du visage de Madarame Ikkaku, lorsqu'une lumière verdoyante s'empara du Zanpakutô de son meilleur ami. Hiyota, elle, se contenta de plisser légèrement son regard violet, jusqu'à ce que son poignet droit, celui qui tenait son épée, ne se fasse happer par une étrange liane lumineuse de couleur verte. D'autres fils de la même nature semblaient jaillir du sabre.

« - Désolé pour l'attente. Siffla la voix de Yumichika. Terminons-en, maintenant … »

_Karakura, ailleurs …_

Essoufflé, Kira Izuru se posa légèrement plus loin, sur le toit d'un bâtiment. L'ennemi qu'ils affrontaient actuellement, avait de quoi répondre à chacune de leur offensive. Hisagi se tenait pour le moment non loin de lui, à faire tournoyer Kazeshini au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux rivés sur ce dénommé Kichigai, qui demeurait d'un calme olympien dans toute cette situation. Le Lieutenant de la Neuvième Division finit rapidement par disparaître, dans un vif shunpô, avant de lancer son Zanpakutô à l'assaut. Son adversaire sauta rapidement sur la droite, le sabre s'écrasa sur le toit d'un immeuble et laissant au passage les stigmates de son existence se greffer durablement sur ce dernier.

Le Shinigami suivit rapidement les mouvements, il ne fallait pas laisser cet ennemi respirer longtemps. Le vice-Capitaine sauta rapidement, pour arriver à quelques mètres de l'adversaire, en lançant instantanément, de nouveau, les lames de Kazeshini. La distance, la portée et la vitesse des coups, empêchaient la possibilité de se mouvoir réellement et avec facilité ici. Le jeune homme aux yeux noisette para avec une certaine difficulté les lames du Shikai adverse.

Et son attention dû être retenue pour quelque chose d'autre ensuite : à l'aide d'un rapide shunpô, Kira frappa fort de son sabre. Mais Kichigai se dématérialisa complètement, évitant de cette façon l'attaque du Lieutenant de Rose. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier refusait de se faire surprendre par une quelconque ruse adverse. La dernière fois … il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était produit pour recevoir une blessure au niveau de son épaule. Depuis lors, Hisagi-san attaque de façon frontale tandis que lui s'occupe de profiter des brèches causées. Mais cette tactique ne fonctionnait pas tellement, à vrai dire. L'homme au voile noir avait vite fait de bien voir à travers la stratégie, et la bataille semblait presque au point mort depuis quelques secondes.

Kichigai se posa plus loin, évitant à nouveau un coup de Kazeshini. Hisagi s'arrêta dans ses multiples offensives pour juger rapidement la situation. Son regard se posa dans celui de son ennemi, avant que sa voix ne retentisse.

« - Que recherches-tu, en réalité ? Questionna le Lieutenant. Tu ne combats pas réellement pour l'instant. Alors … pourquoi es-tu venu face à nous ?

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner une réponse claire. »

Les discussions ne donnaient rien avec cet homme. Le second de Kensei ne voyait néanmoins pas de bonnes alternatives à cette bataille, mal engagée dans le sens où l'ennemi ne semblait pas se donner à fond, tout en attendant patiemment quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec les autres combats ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le plan de base concocté par le Seireitei ne changeait pas. Il fallait avoir d'avantages d'informations ! Pour l'heure, les échantillons envoyés par Rukia Kuchiki mettraient n'avaient pas encore pu être analysées. Mais il fallait davantage qu'un simple extrait d'une âme errante. Un plus haut gradé … représentait une occasion à ne pas manquer.

« - Allons-y, Kira !

\- Ouais ! »

Les deux Lieutenants sautèrent rapidement avant de disparaître en shunpô. Maintenir une certaine distance avec l'ennemi demeurait une chose importante, mais il fallait également briser ce secteur. Le premier à se lancer fut le Shinigami à la chevelure blonde, qui frappa rapidement en direction des jambes, à l'aide de son Zanpakutô. Mais un bond rapide de Kichigai lui permis de passer au-dessus de son adversaire, avant d'abattre son sabre.

Sabre toutefois contré par l'arrivée rapide des deux lames de Kazeshini, dont le propriétaire tentait par la même occasion, de saisir l'arme adverse, mais en vain, l'adversaire parvenant à s'extirper de ce traquenard, avant de bondir dans la nuit sombre de Karakura, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Et même de tourner les talons, avant de s'éclipser lentement, de sorte à être toujours visible. Kira et Hisagi s'échangèrent un regard mutuel : le piège paraissait tellement évident que cela en devenait suspicieux. Ils ne pouvaient toutefois pas laisser partir cet homme.

_Karakura – Ruelles proches du centre-ville._

« - _Tsugi no Mai : Hakuren _! »

Une grande vague de neige blanche emporta rapidement une partie de la ruelle, recouvrant le tout d'une bonne partie de glace et de neige. La jeune sœur de Byakuya Kuchiki se posa ensuite rapidement au sol, avant de jeter des regards à droite, à gauche.

« - Renji ! S'écria-t-elle rapidement. Où es-tu ?! »

Quel idiot celui-là ! Comment pouvait-il trouver le moyen de disparaître alors qu'ils devaient combattre en équipe ? Rukia lança brièvement d'autres regards dans les environs, avant finalement de se décider à reporter son attention sur le résultat de son attaque précédente.

Et comme elle le redoutait, la glace générée avec le Hakuren fut vide. Aucune trace du simple esprit ténébreux qui avait été sa cible quelques secondes plus tôt. Les choses s'éternisaient un petit peu, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Une ombre se posa soudainement derrière la Lieutenante d'Ukitake, qui se retourna brusquement avant de braquer Sode no Shirayuki … juste devant le visage d'un Renji, visiblement pris de court, et qui recula de façon instantanée.

« - Woh, du calme ! Se défendit ce dernier. Ce n'est que moi.

\- Et tu oses dire ça, après être parti je-ne-sais-où bêtement ? S'offusqua la petite noble.

\- Non, bon, oublie ça. Y'a plus important …

\- Quoi ? Ma cible ? Je ne l'ai pas eue, elle a encore disparue. On a déjà vu plusieurs de ces âmes, mais elles disparaissent continuellement …

\- Justement, intervint la voix de son camarade aux cheveux rouge. Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de faire ça.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, Rukia … ? On est arrivés ici, il y a des gens partout, de façon bien organisée, pour chacun d'entre nous … quelqu'un tire les ficelles.

\- Bravo. Heureusement que tu me le dis. Soupira la jeune Shinigami.

\- Arrête, je ne te parlais pas du chef général et tout … mais quelqu'un se trouve actuellement dans la ville. Et je pense que ce serait bien de voir directement cette personne. T'en dis quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a bien quelqu'un ici ?

\- Mais tout ! Tout est fait pour détourner notre attention de quelque chose. Je ressens les reiatsu d'Hisagi-san et des autres, ils combattent aussi. Mais ça ne semble pas être des combats mortels et tout … leurs ennemis ne détruisent pas tout …

\- Tu as une logique bizarre. Mais soit, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- S'il y a un ennemi, il est forcément …

\- Là-bas, c'est ça ? »

_Seiji Yokoyama – 108 Masei_

Les yeux des deux Shinigamis se rivèrent sur un point commun. D'une position où toute la ville de Karakura pouvait être observée de façon globale : les grands buildings, surplombant largement les autres habitations. Si quelqu'un dictait d'une main de maître toute l'opération ici, à supposer qu'il y en avait bien une, alors … il se trouverait là-bas. Les yeux de Rukia se plissèrent doucement, alors qu'une sensation d'anxiété s'empara de son être. Aller là-bas ne lui plaisait pas, vraiment pas. La pluie, elle, continuait de tomber sur la ville entière, rendant encore la visibilité plus difficile … ainsi qu'une ambiance bien plus oppressante, en même temps.

« - Allons-y Rukia. N'aie pas peur, nous sommes des membres du Gotei 13 après tout.

\- Hé, je n'ai pas peur ! Contesta la noble. »

Tous deux se mirent rapidement en mouvement, à l'aide de nombreux shunpô. Sur le chemin, les deux amis remarquèrent la présence d'autres âmes venues de l'Enfer, similaires à celles rencontrées plus tôt. Renji et Rukia n'en n'avaient pas capturées une seule, ces dernières disparaissant rapidement, sans même combattre. Cela renforçait peut-être l'idée du Lieutenant de Byakuya, au final … De toute façon, au vu du plan donné, perdre du temps avec ces esprits n'apporterait rien de plus.

Non, ils approchaient désormais clairement, de ce grand gratte-ciel. Au pied de ce dernier, l'impression malsaine, comme si quelqu'un les observait vraiment, de tout près, grandissait. Si Rukia subissait cette appréhension, il en allait de même pour son camarade de toujours. Mais il fallait mettre les choses rapidement au clair. S'il n'y avait personne sur la plus haute tour de la ville, alors ils chercheraient sur les autres. Si le résultat demeurait continuellement négatif, il n'y aurait alors qu'à se reconcentrer totalement sur la mission fixée au départ par le Seireitei. Et au fur et à mesure que les mètres se franchissaient, les doutes s'épaississaient. Il n'y avait guère de très nombreuses possibilités malgré tout … sur l'identité de celui qui menait cette étrange expédition qui ne semble avoir strictement aucun but. Les deux amis de toujours se posèrent finalement sur le toit détrempé du building. Et là-bas, à plusieurs mètres d'eux, sur une chaise en bois, se tenait une ombre. Une aura plus que malfaisante s'en dégageait. Son corps entier demeurait dissimulé par ce voile à capuche noir, caractéristique de tant de personnes. L'arrivée des deux Shinigamis ne semblait toutefois avoir strictement aucun effet de surprise. Une sombre aura oppressante s'en dégageait.

« - Je me demandais … combien de temps avant que des Shinigamis ne viennent jusqu'ici … Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Lâcha la voix, féminine.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda instantanément Renji, la main portée sur Zabimaru. Tu es une Générale ?

\- C'est exact. Déclara cette dernière, en se relevant, abaissant sa capuche, et laissant en même temps son visage apparaître sous l'obscurité de la nuit. Je suis Noroi, Générale de la Malédiction. Murmura l'intéressée, en dégainant une lame ténébreuse. Et je peux l'annoncer … vous allez adorer … me détester. »

_Karakura – Maison de Keigo Asano._

« - Purée, c'est flippant tout ça sérieux. Il se passe sûrement de ces trucs dehors … heureusement que Onee-chan est partie dormir chez des amies, bien que ça me surprenne. Mais … en fait, heureusement que tu es venu ici ce soir Mizuiro !

\- Arrête, je n'éprouve pas le même sentiment, Asano-san.

\- Non, toi arrête ! Ce n'est pas le moment de te montrer si poli avec moi alors que la situation pourrait être grave ! Couina une nouvelle fois le jeune étudiant en Histoire. »

À cet instant, Mizuiro se demandait réellement comment il avait pu atterrir ici ce soir. Dehors, la pluie frappait le sol de ses gouttes, et le ciel demeurait encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'agissait typiquement d'une ambiance glauque que le jeune homme n'appréciait pas particulièrement. _Surtout lorsque l'on connaissait les derniers événements._

Les deux amis demeuraient pour l'heure installés dans le salon, silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire, mais beaucoup à espérer. Quoique, même ce _« beaucoup » _paraissait bien simple : que cette nuit passe sans encombre. La télévision allumée en face d'eux, n'avait aucun intérêt. Leur regard demeurait ailleurs. Soudainement, Keigo sursauta, sous le regard interrogateur de son camarade.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Mizuiro … dis … dis … ce n'est pas le visage d'une petite fille devant la fenêtre … pas vrai … ? »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE HELL'S BLADES**_

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonsoir, bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs ! Nous nous retrouvons donc après ce chapitre terrifiant (publicité mensongère) et cela tombe bien : nous retrouvons justement l'incroyable Don Kanonji à nos côtés !

**DON KANONJI : **Bwahahahahahaha !

**JOURNALISTE : **Alors, monsieur Kanonji, où êtes-vous en ce moment ? La ville de Karakura a besoin de vous !

**DON KANONJI : **My Spirits Will Be Always With You ! Bwahahahahahaha ! Mais actuellement, je me situe à Osaka pour le bien de mon émission (et pour mon bien aussi.)

**JOURNALISTE : **Que pensez-vous des ennemis menaçants la ville ? Avez-vous un message à leur faire porter ?!

**DON KANONJI : **I'LL BE A HERO ! Therefore, bande de _Bad Spirits_, dès mon retour, attendez-vous à trembler !

**JOURNALISTE : **Pour quand aurons-nous droit à votre fameux retour, Don Kanonji ?!

**DON KANONJI : **Only God Knows ! Mais dès que mon émission sera terminée, alors je reviendrai pour sauver Karakura et ses habitants !

**JOURNALISTE : **Avez-vous développé vos pouvoirs depuis ces deux dernières années ?

**DON KANONJI : **Évidemment, mes fans et ces _bad spirits _vont être surpris de voir à quel point je suis devenu _strong _!

**JOURNALISTE : **Merci bien Monsieur Kanonji. Mais vous êtes assez vague pour l'instant.

**DON KANONJI : **Je surfe sur toutes les vagues. Parce que … _Spirits Are Always With You ! _Bwahahahahaha !

**JOURNALISTE : **Heu … d'accord. Allez-vous rejoindre la Soul Society ?

**DON KANONJI : **Quelle idée … I'LL BE A HERO !

**JOURNALISTE : **Bref, je pense qu'il est temps d'achever cette interview. Pour la semaine prochaine, les lecteurs auront le choix entre deux personnages à interviewer ! D'un côté nous avons Ichimaru Gin, et de l'autre, Aizen Sôsuke ! Un choix difficile, que vous pouvez également faire vivre avec des questions, mêmes tordues !

**DON KANONJI : **Hein ?! Booooy ! Ne me dis pas que mon interview est déjà terminée !

**JOURNALISTE : **Bah … si ?

**DON KANONJI : **_WHAAAAT ?_

**JOURNALISTE : **Bref, au revoir !


	14. The Hell's Blades

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L **_

**Personnage de la semaine : Sajin Komamura**

Le Capitaine de la Septième Division, Sajin Komamura, demeure égal à lui-même depuis des années, maintenant que son visage est rendu public aux yeux de tous. Il est dit, selon les rumeurs, que Komamura a récemment fait part à son Lieutenant, Iba Tetsuzaemon, de son envie de récupérer de nombreux documentaires sur les animaux vivant dans le monde des humains. Il regrette par exemple le fait que _RMC Découverte _ne soit pas disponible au Seireitei.

_**CHAPTER XIV : THE HELL'S BLADES**_

**P**eur ? Y'avait-il une raison de trembler, ne serait-ce que légèrement, alors qu'aucune action n'avait été entreprise, de part et d'autres ? Cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Kuchiki Rukia, comme une piqûre de rappel contre son orgueil. Bien que la Lieutenante n'avait jamais été d'un naturel vantarde, cette simple éventualité s'évadait, en même temps que sa confiance en elle. Aux côtés de Renji, devrait-elle se rassurer ne serait-ce que légèrement ?

Toutes ces divagations ne tardèrent pas à s'émanciper. Il y avait autre chose à faire, actuellement, et cela concernait directement cette femme à l'aura malfaisante : le Général Noroi, d'après ses propres termes. Pour l'heure, mis à part les menaces de la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, rien n'avait été effectué. Renji, lui, demeurait silencieux, la main placé sur son Zanpakutô.

« - Et donc ? Lâcha le Lieutenant, au bout de quelques secondes. Tu penses que tu vas nous effrayer comme ça ?

\- Le temps nous le dira, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua d'un ton sinistre la Générale ennemie.

\- Ne nous sous-estime pas. Je vais te faire subir le même sort qu'à Jackie. Assura le Lieutenant, visiblement fier de son coup d'éclat d'il y a quelques mois.

\- Renji, ce n'est pas le moment de dire n'importe quoi. Soupira à ses côtés Rukia.

\- T'inquiète, je gère. On verra bien si ses paroles ne sont que des menaces stupides. Sinon … bah je sais pas en fait. Mais on doit de toute façon nous battre.

\- Oui enfin … là, c'est toi qui la sous-estime. »

La discussion entre les deux Shinigamis tourna néanmoins court, tous deux écarquillant rapidement les yeux avant de sauter en arrière, évitant ainsi une lame d'énergie sombre, qui fissura le toit, sans même le toucher. Le coupable n'avait pas besoin d'être recherché pour le coup.

« - Vous m'en voyez désolée … mais je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'assister à vos querelles. Déclara lentement la Générale aux yeux argentés. Libre à vous de continuer, mais je vous garantis que je profiterai de _chacune _de vos erreurs … »

Et voilà typiquement le genre de situation qui pouvait clairement irriter Rukia contre son camarade aux cheveux rouge. L'imprudence de Renji aurait pu coûter bien cher aux Lieutenants, mais il ne fallait pas faire une fixation là-dessus. La victoire face à cette Noroi pourrait permettre de très grands pas concernant cette affaire. La brunette empoigna solidement Sode no Shirayuki, tandis qu'une aura blanche l'entoura. Les limites entravant les pouvoirs des Shinigamis au reiatsu équivalent à celui de vice-Capitaine avaient déjà été levées pour la mission, il n'y avait donc aucun surplus de pouvoir bien imaginable pour la protégée de Jushirô Ukitake. Sa main gantée d'un fin tissu blanc se pointa en direction de l'ennemie, paume d'abord :

« - _Hado n°33 : __**Sôkatsui **_! S'écria la jeune Shinigami au regard améthyste. »

Un éclair bleu jaillit rapidement, pour se diriger sur l'envoyée de Meikyû. Cette dernière laissait son regard rivé sur le sort de kidô lancé par la Lieutenante, avant de lever son bras droit, celui tenant le sabre noir. Et l'instant suivant, l'offensive de Kuchiki Rukia se solda rapidement par un échec, dès lors que le Sôkatsui fut tranché en deux, sans la moindre difficulté.

Et de plus haut, l'ami de la jeune sœur de Byakuya, Abarai Renji, s'élança à son tour. Durant toute son existence, il n'avait jamais été un homme vraiment très prudent. Et cela ne changeait guère, même face à un Général.

« - _Hurle, __**Zabimaru **_! »

Le Zanpakutô du vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division s'allongea rapidement dans sa forme si particulière, avant de fuser vers Noroi. Cette dernière para rapidement le coup en pivotant légèrement sur sa gauche, afin d'avoir le Zanpakutô de face. Et au bout de quelques instants, alors que Renji venait d'atterrir à quelques mètres en face, le jeune homme sentit la force adverse dans leur entrevue : à tel point que d'un vif mouvement, Noroi renvoya littéralement la lame de Zabimaru, faisant tituber par la même occasion son ennemi.

Ce moment fut rapidement choisi par Rukia afin de lancer une seconde offensive. La jeune femme se posa de l'autre côté de Noroi, et pointa son sabre dans sa direction.

« - _Tsugi No Mai : __**Hakuren **_! »

La grande vague blanche explosa depuis Sode no Shirayuki, avant de déferler à vive allure sur celle qui venait de l'Enfer. Cette dernière plissa légèrement le regard, mais ne tenta visiblement pas d'éviter le coup, plaçant tout bonnement son sabre en opposition, devant les yeux intrigués de la noble. L'impact eu rapidement lieu, et les alentours en furent congelés instantanément. Renji utilisa rapidement son shunpô pour venir à côté de son amie. Tous deux demeurèrent silencieux, afin de jeter un coup d'œil au résultat de l'attaque employée par la Lieutenante aux cheveux ébène. Aucun d'eux n'était dupe : la victoire ne serait jamais acquise d'une telle façon. Mais la simple constatation du résultat de l'offensive leur permettrait d'avoir une échelle de la puissance de l'ennemie, après tout.

Et finalement, le verdict tomba. Du givre recouvrait en partie le corps de la Générale, mais il n'y avait aucune blessure conséquente. Noroi demeurait immobile, ses pupilles parcourant les deux Shinigamis lui faisant face.

« - Bien, lâcha-t-elle lentement. Il semblerait que vous ne valiez pas grand-chose au final.

\- Quoi ?! S'enquit soudainement un Renji, plutôt attaqué dans son amour propre par de tels propos.

\- Reste calme. Tonna une Rukia qui ne voulait certainement pas perdre sa concentration. »

Pestant légèrement, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge se résigna à suivre ce simple mais précieux conseil. Néanmoins, hors de question de laisser cette femme se payer sa tête bien plus longtemps. Tenant fermement son sabre, le Shinigami fila à vive allure vers Noroi, prêt à abattre Zabimaru contre son adversaire. Rukia, pas forcément très en accord avec ce type de plan, suivit tout de même, de plus loin, afin de d'avoir une marge de manœuvre plus conséquente. La Générale aux cheveux lunaires se débarrassa du givre sur son corps d'un simple mouvement, et décida même de bouger réellement cette fois-ci, pour aller à la rencontre de Renji Abarai. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent rapidement, avant que l'avantage ne tourne immédiatement du côté de Noroi, le vice-Capitaine ayant vite fait de reculer. À son tour, sautant au-dessus de la mêlée, Rukia abattit Sode no Shirayuki, mais sa lame ne fit que traverser du vent. Et un violent coup de coude dans son dos la projeta plus loin, pendant que Renji subissait un sort plus sanglant, la lame noire immaculée adverse éraflant une partie de son épaule, avant que le Shinigami ne s'éloigne, grimaçant de douleur.

« - Comprenez-le, Shinigami. Ce rapide échange vous a-t-il fait comprendre l'écart qui existait entre nous ? Murmura la femme au teint pâle.

\- Quel est votre plan en venant ici ? Questionna une Rukia Kuchiki, qui peinait à masquer sa douleur, tout en se relevant.

\- Pensais-tu que j'allais te dévoiler en détail notre plan ? Mais je vais être gentille, pour m'amuser un petit peu. Je suis ici pour faire de Karakura, _« l'Enfer »_ … si vous pouvez le comprendre.

\- L'Enfer ? Comment ça ? Relança la Lieutenante, en prenant également une posture défensive.

\- J'en ai déjà suffisamment dit à cet égard. Sourit doucement en retour son interlocutrice. »

Les yeux de ladite interlocutrice se plissèrent légèrement, lorsqu'un courant d'air trop puissant pour être naturel se leva, dévoilant une fois de plus la lame extensible de Zabimaru, ainsi que son propriétaire, qui s'était visiblement élancé dans les cieux nocturnes de Karakura, sabre à la main.

« - Nous sous-estime pas, Générale ! Je profiterai aussi de chacun de tes mouvements d'inattention ! »

Le Zanpakutô fracassa rapidement le toit, brisant et dispersant de nombreuses parties au passage. La cible, elle, se contenta de sauter rapidement, faisant ainsi valser sa longue cape noire au gré des secousses du vent. Renji fronça les sourcils. Cette femme se déplaçait très rapidement. Les Généraux avaient-ils tous cette vitesse de base ? Combien étaient-ils ? Il avait déjà pu rencontrer Kyôkutan hier, mais sans pouvoir s'y confronter. Par ailleurs, cette dernière ressemblait fortement, au niveau du comportement, à celle qu'il avait en face ce soir, et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Deux sadiques complètement tordues dans l'armée adverse, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Mais de toute façon, il fallait qu'il combatte. Mais réussir à l'attraper, sérieusement ? Le Capitaine Hirako ne serait pas de trop …

« - Bien, je suppose que faire durer éternellement ce simulacre de combat n'aurait rien d'amusant. Lâcha d'un ton sombre la Générale. Alors … autant passer à la vitesse supérieure. Et … si vos supérieurs vous regardent … alors, qu'ils admirent le spectacle … _Meikaitana … Kaihô._ »

_Bleach OST – B07A_

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Noroi venait de placer sa lame en face d'elle. Une aura rouge, presque semblable à des flammes s'empara à la fois du sabre, et de son utilisatrice. La pression spirituelle ne se ressentait pas … mais elle se voyait très bien, pour le coup. Un vent violent et chaud se propageait aux alentours, en ayant pour centre la lame de cette femme. Les deux Shinigamis en subissaient presque les conséquences, puisqu'il fallait demeurer bien concentré pour ne pas reculer face à lui. Leurs yeux ne traduisaient qu'une seule idée : jusqu'où irait la puissance d'un Général ? Les dents de Renji se serrèrent. Il fallait découvrir quelle nouvelle puissance cette femme venait de libérer …

Dans le Dangai, Mayuri Kurotsuchi et Hirako Shinji ne faisaient qu'observer avec une attention très prononcée le spectacle qui se jouait ici.

Et au bout de quelques secondes, l'aura sombre et rouge se dissipa, laissant finalement Noroi réapparaître, munie d'une épée ayant quelque peu changée. Le principal demeurait toujours d'une couleur noir, mais des motifs d'un violet foncé venaient de s'incruster sur la lame même, tandis que la garde prit également cette teinte pourpre.

« - Ces types fonctionnent comme nous ? S'enquit lentement Renji. C'est un Zanpakutô … ?

\- Non. Répondit Noroi, d'une voix qui se laissait doucement emporter par du sadisme. Ceci est un Meikaitana. Une lame de l'Enfer.

\- Une lame de l'Enfer … ? Tremblota légèrement Rukia, qui entrevoyait d'immenses problèmes dans les secondes à venir.

\- Oui, chaque Général possède des lames différentes … et vous allez bien comprendre ce que cela signifie dans quelques instants. Car voici la mienne … »

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, ladite Générale s'élança rapidement, sous les yeux écarquillés de ses adversaires. Il fallait réagir, et rapidement ! Tous deux faisaient partie des hauts gradés du Gotei 13, il n'y avait aucune raison de rester ainsi à se lamenter sur leur sort !

Renji se ressaisit rapidement, et partit rapidement en direction de l'adversaire, en déployant le pouvoir de Zabimaru. Mais le coup ne fit que trancher le vent … Et l'instant suivant, les pupilles améthyste de Rukia ne purent qu'assister, impuissant, à un spectacle macabre. La lame de Noroi venait tout juste d'entailler légèrement le vice-Capitaine, au niveau de son bras droit. Et pourtant, les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent soudainement, et une expression totale de souffrance s'empara de lui, à tel point que Zabimaru, fut lâché sur le sol, pendant que Renji demeurait complètement submergé par une forme de douleur indescriptible, lui faisant hurler dans la nuit ténébreuse. Rukia put rapidement apercevoir une lumière pourpre au niveau de la blessure de son camarade de toujours. Était-ce la cause … de cela ?

« - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! S'écria la détentrice de Sode no Shirayuki, prête à se lancer à l'assaut.

\- Je suis la Générale de la Malédiction. Répondit en retour son interlocutrice. Ce que j'ai fait ? Ressentir … tous les tourments de mes âmes maudites jusqu'à présent. Voyez-vous, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji … n'imaginez pas un instant … que vous ayez pu nous surprendre avec votre stratégie. Nous sommes déjà prêts, à remporter cette guerre … Mais je m'égare. Il ne s'agissait pas du sujet principal de conversation ai-je tort ? Tu voulais réellement savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, et ma réponse est un peu vague … »

Et soudainement, une vive douleur s'empara du même bras de la brunette. Noroi avait déclenchée une seconde attaque, à une vitesse effroyable. Mais moins effroyable que ce qui arrivait actuellement à la vice-Capitaine aux courts cheveux noirs. Une toute petite entaille, qui fit tout juste ruisseler quelques gouttes de sang. Et pourtant, une terrible sensation de malaise, de douleur s'empara de son corps tout entier. Des voix mêmes, retentirent dans son esprit. Ils exprimaient, la terreur … Tandis que ses yeux s'emplirent de cette même souffrance, Sode no Shirayuki reçut le même sort que Zabimaru, et tomba lentement au sol.

Présente dans le dos de sa dernière cible, Noroi demeura immobile, mais ses mots suffisaient bien assez.

« - Voici donc un aperçu de la souffrance endurée par les âmes maudites par mon sabre. Et … ce n'est que le début … »

_Karakura – Centre-ville._

Les yeux plissés d'Ikkaku se rivaient sur ce nouveau pouvoir déclenché par son ami. Il comprenait bien, pourquoi Yumichika ne voulait pas montrer les véritables capacités de son Zanpakutô au grand jour : un type kidô, à la Onzième Division. Oui … il faudrait reparler de tout cela probablement, plus tard. Après la victoire du Cinquième Siège sur cette Hiyota qui avait suffisamment fait de siennes jusqu'à présent. Les lianes de lumières entouraient bien ses poignets, tandis que son regard pourpre demeurait rivé là-dessus.

« - Ah, tu as donc un autre type de pouvoir ? Ce n'est pas très _« Onzième Division »_ si tu veux mon avis.

\- Oui … tu as raison. Souffla Yumichika. Cette technique, ce pouvoir, est d'une laideur à faire frémir. Il absorbe tout ton pouvoir pour me le transmettre.

\- Oh … oui, je sens ça. Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Mais comprends-moi. Je préfère être enlaidit de cette sorte, par mon propre pouvoir … que te voir m'humilier ainsi que la crédibilité de ma Division. Et avec ça, c'est terminé ! »

Le Cinquième Siège s'élança immédiatement, sentant son énergie lui revenir. Les fils fonctionnaient visiblement plutôt bien, et Hiyota n'avait plus effectuée le moindre mouvement pour témoigner du contraire. L'ennemie demeurait prisonnière des lianes verdâtres, alors que des bourgeons commençaient à apparaître.

« - Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Tu es bien calme pour quelqu'un qui va mourir. Souffla Yumichika. Ces bourgeons montrent que ton reiatsu est en train d'être absorbé … et dès lors que le processus sera achevé, tu mourras, en même temps que les bourgeons prendront vie, dès lors qu'ils auront assez de reiatsu. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi va la vie. Adieu. »

De nombreux bourgeons laissèrent apparaître leurs formes, dans des éclats de lumière faibles. La tête d'Hiyota s'abaissa doucement, tandis que Yumichika demeura yeux rivés vers elle. Cette bataille s'achevait ici, et la victoire était sienne. Le Shinigami abaissa son sabre, alors que tous les végétaux avaient terminé leur apparition. La subordonnée de Noroi ne lâcha néanmoins pas son sabre de sa main droite. Les sourcils du Shinigami se froncèrent doucement. Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? N'avait-elle pas rendue l'âme ?

« _Meikaitana … Kaihô._ »

_Hiroyuki Sawano – Armored Titan [Instrumental Version]_

Et les futurs événements allaient également dans ce sens-là. Les pupilles de Yumichika s'écarquillèrent, alors que les lianes d'énergies projetées plus tôt commencèrent à brûler ? Et l'épée noire avait changée de forme, pour devenir plus aiguisée, la garde devenant désormais plus arrondie, sans que les couleurs ne changent, si ce n'est un ajout de rouge sur les bordures ?

« - Eh bien … ? Souffla lentement la voix d'Hiyota. Ton attaque ne peut déjà plus absorber de reiatsu, si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Quoi … ? S'enquit en retour son interlocuteur. La quantité absorbée par Ruri'iro Kujaku … est déjà trop grande. Tu devrais être morte.

\- Ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Lâcha-t-elle. Je vais te révéler quelque chose. Ou non, deux choses. Premièrement : l'idée de voir un travesti me ligoter de la sorte me donne envie de vomir. Et deuxièmement … ce voile noir n'est pas là pour faire joli.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Il sert bien à _dissimuler _mon reiatsu. Bravo … tu as ta première révélation et ta première utilité. Nous disposons bel et bien d'un reiatsu. Et donc … vois, ce qu'il arrive, lorsque je ne l'ai plus. »

Une aura sombre entoura l'envoyée des Enfers, alors que les lianes se désagrégèrent doucement, la libérant ainsi de cette emprise. Et aussitôt, la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène ôta son grand tissu noir ténébreux. En-dessous, Hiyota portait une simple veste de cuir noir, un t-shirt de la même couleur, et un jean plutôt foncé. Rien d'extravagant. Mais … ce qui importait, résidait ailleurs. Immédiatement, Yumichika tout comme Ikkaku quelques mètres derrière, écarquillèrent complètement leur regard, de surprise : une énorme et intense pression spirituelle s'exerçait sur les environs.

« - Putain, tu t'fous de moi … Lâcha Ikkaku.

\- Cette fille … a un reiatsu largement au-dessus de celui d'un Lieutenant …

\- Et tu m'en as volé une bonne portion. Tonna machinalement la concernée. Je vais reprendre tes mots : _Adieu._ »

La subordonnée de Noroi s'élança, sabre à la main, face à un Yumichika visiblement démuni. Du sang gicla en abondance, alors que le bras complet du Cinquième Siège chuta lentement sur le sol, sous le regard effaré d'Ikkaku. Un violent coup de pied fracassa la tête du Shinigami, l'envoyant s'encastrer sur le sol, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« - YUMICHIKA ! Hurla le chauve, en empoignant son Zanpakutô. Tu vas crever, pétasse ! _BANKAI !_ »

Le sol se mit rapidement à trembler, alors qu'une forte lumière rouge se déploya autour du Troisième Siège de la Onzième Division.

« - _**Ryûmon Hozûkimaru **_! »

Sans réfléchir réellement à tout ce qui pourrait se produire, ni même aux conséquences éventuelles de la libération de son Bankai malgré l'observation du Seireitei sur la situation, le chauve se lança. Après avoir fait tournoyer son sabre au-dessus de sa tête. Cette meuf allait clamser, tout de suite ! Les deux immenses lames se dirigeaient inexorablement vers cette femme au regard pourpre, avant qu'elles ne s'abattent dans un fracas monumental, soulevant un immense nuage de poussière. Sautant au-dessus de ce secteur massacré par le Bankai d'Ikkaku, Hiyota demeura stoïque, plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Le Troisième Siège leva les yeux dans sa direction, en arborant une expression de rage profonde.

_À en juger par la situation … la deuxième phase du plan allait bientôt pouvoir être mise en place._

_Karakura – Maison de Keigo Asano. _

Les deux amis, Keigo et Mizuiro, reculèrent grandement, jusqu'à même se retrouver contre le mur du fond du salon. La vitre brisée venait témoigner de la rentrée de la petite fille aux cheveux noirs en couettes, vêtue d'un petit voile noir. Son visage complètement détraqué, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté suffisait à faire trembler le corps entier de Keigo, qui n'avait espéré vivre une telle scène autrement que derrière son écran de télévision.

« - Pour la gloire de Noroi-sama … Pour la gloire de Noroi-sama … Articula lentement la petite fille.

\- MIZUIRO ! Fais quelque chose ! Couina Keigo, en cherchant une issue de secours.

\- Mais fais quelque chose plutôt, je ne sais pas quoi ! Paniqua à son tour le brun, qui scrutait les environs afin de trouver une quelconque façon de lutter contre cette gamine qui ressemblait réellement à un fantôme pour le coup. »

Finalement, le jeune homme profita de la distance de cinq-six mètres entre lui et la dernière venue pour s'emparer d'une chaise sur sa droite, alors que Keigo tremblotait et s'agitait dans son coin, avant de la lancer en direction de la petite fille. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, le coup fit mouche, le crâne de la cible étant violemment secouée, du sang coulant désormais depuis son visage, tandis que Mizuiro et Keigo firent les gros yeux.

« - Mizuiro, mec, tu m'avais caché ta force ! S'enquit Keigo. Vas-y continue, vas te battre contre elle !

\- Non non, se défendit le concerné. Moi aussi j'ai peur Asano-san, et je n'ai plus d'arme sous la main.

\- Mais aller je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose !

\- Pour la gloire de Noroi-sama … Pour la gloire de Noroi-sama … »

Le comble de l'horreur pour Keigo, qui vit la petite fille se jeter vers lui, les yeux vides de toute forme de vie, et les … dents acérés ? Cette enfant n'était pas humaine ou quoi ? Le jeune étudiant aux cheveux brun se cacha le regard, avant d'être poussé sur le côté par Mizuiro, ce dernier suivant également le mouvement, laissant la petite démone s'encastrer sur le mur, qu'elle fissura en partie.

« - Cours ! Pressa Mizuiro. »

Les deux étudiants en Histoire ne voyaient pas vraiment d'autres solutions pour répondre à la situation. Tous deux s'élancèrent au milieu du salon, bientôt poursuivis par la petite, qui terrifiait encore plus Keigo maintenant que son visage semblait ensanglanté. Finalement, les deux amis réussirent à sortir des locaux, sans se faire dévorer, pour tomber … nez-à-nez avec la même petite fille ? Et à nouveau, elle se jeta, cette fois-ci vers Mizuiro, qui ne pouvait pas réagir à une pareille distance. Mourir dévoré par une petite d'un mètre avait réellement quelque chose de ridicule.

Un petit torrent de sang s'en suivi, alors que Keigo s'immobilisait, étant incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste devant la scène affreuse qui venait de se jouer devant lui. Le sol se gorgeait d'hémoglobine … alors que le corps de la petite fille venait juste de se faire découper en deux, sectionné par une flèche d'un bleu luisant. Et à quelques mètres de là, arc de lumière dans la main, se tenait Uryû Ishida ainsi que Sado Yasutora.

« - Meeeeecsss ! J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous voir ! Sanglota Keigo, en courant vers son héros, les larmes aux yeux. »

Inutile de dire que le Quincy ne partageait pas vraiment le même enthousiasme. Ses préoccupations se tournaient complètement vers autre chose. Avoir éliminé cette petite fille étrange ne changeait rien au contexte plus que difficile dans lequel la ville de Karakura semblait plongée. Et à en juger par les fluctuations de reiatsu … les Shinigamis présents ici, ne pouvaient probablement pas se targuer d'une victoire rapide et totale.

Enfin … d'une victoire tout court. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent ensuite, alors que sous la pluie, d'autres ombres apparaissaient aux alentours. Et toutes ces ombres se ressemblaient relativement … des enfants, dans le même genre que celle qui venait d'être exterminée par le Quincy.

« - Pour la gloire de Noroi-sama … Pour la gloire de Noroi-sama …

\- J'n'y crois pas … Sanglota Keigo. C'est quoi tout ce bordel ?!

\- Arrête de paniquer. Déclara vivement Ishida. Il faut s'occuper de ceux-là, avant de retourner chez Inoue-san. Hors de question d'en emmener avec nous. »

_Karakura, ailleurs …_

Un corps chuta lourdement au sol, et demeurait prit de soubresauts. Celui de Renji Abarai en l'occurrence, dont les yeux se vidaient littéralement de toute vie. Quelques coups d'épées, qui lui ont à peine fait couler quelques gouttes de sang … produisaient ce résultat ?! Comment … était-ce possible ?

Plus loin, Rukia semblait à peine en meilleur état. La jeune Shinigami tremblait de tout son corps, affaissée contre le rempart du toit. Sa respiration complètement saccadée l'empêchait de tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais non … elle devait aller aider Renji. Elle devait aider son ami. Les voix dans son esprit continuer de tambouriner, lui donnant l'impression que sa boite crânienne demeurait inlassablement sur le point d'exploser sans jamais le faire.

« - Oh, tu bouges encore ? S'enquit la voix de Noroi, à quelques mètres de là. Entends-tu les hurlements des âmes damnées ? En souffres-tu davantage ? »

La Générale approchait lentement, son sabre à la main. La vice-Capitaine face à elle se releva péniblement. Elle sentait clairement de nombreuses gouttes de sueur couler depuis son visage, ainsi qu'une horrible sensation de douleur dans tout son corps … et en particulier, au plus profond de son cœur. La jeune femme tenta de placer la paume de sa main face à son ennemie, pour lancer un sort de kidô.

« _\- H… Ha… Hado n°… _

\- Ne te fais pas plus souffrir que je ne le fais déjà. Lança soudainement la Générale aux cheveux argentés, en frappant violemment la côte de la noble, qui sentait ses os trembler dans son corps, alors qu'elle chuta plus loin. »

Sans son Zanpakutô, étalé au sol plus loin, la lutte avait été inexistante. Elle ainsi que Renji … des Lieutenants du Gotei 13, avaient été tout bonnement anéantis en un rien de temps. Et pourtant … cette femme, ne semblait aucunement avoir déployé son plein pouvoir. Au contraire même, son petit jeu se faisait bien long … qu'attendait-elle … pour y mettre un terme ?

« - Vous devez vous poser bien des questions en ce moment. Murmura la subordonnée de Meikyû. Mais je vais répondre à l'une d'elle : pourquoi êtes-vous encore en vie ? La raison est simple : je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser. En ville, mes pantins sont déjà envoyés pour y semer la terreur, et tuer quelques-uns de vos amis, je suppose. Quant à vous … je me sers de votre existence, uniquement pour attirer quelqu'un.

\- Q… Qui ?

\- N'ait pas l'air si craintive. Il n'y a pas de nom en particulier. Je sais par contre que la Soul Society a un œil intéressé sur cet affrontement. Et que par conséquent, ils devraient agir, n'est-ce pas ? Si les choses tournaient mal … n'y a-t-il personne, de niveau _Capitaine, _qui devrait être envoyé ici ? Parce que … pour ce qui concerne ceux déjà présents à Karakura, que ce soit Kisuke Urahara, Kurosaki Isshin ou n'importe qui d'autre … ont probablement déjà quelques occupations. Sourit sadiquement la Générale, avant de planter son épée dans l'avant-bras droit de la noble, qui hurla de douleur alors qu'une aura sombre entourait celle qui lui offrait toute ces souffrances. »

Oui, elle avait raison. Les Capitaines Hirako et Kurotsuchi se trouvaient actuellement dans le Dangai. Mais ils avaient également accès à toutes ces paroles prononcées. Ce qui induisait largement un piège. Alors … ils ne viendraient pas … même s'il s'agit d'un bluff ? Ces simples propos … lançaient un doute profond. Ces habitants de l'Enfer … connaissaient-ils en détail les plans ? Comment cela pourrait-il … être possible ? La respiration complètement altérée, Rukia sentait ses paupières se fermer. Ce flux d'énergie sombre qui l'entourait lui arrachait encore plusieurs gémissements de douleur, et autres soubresauts. Mais en ce moment, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Le sol trembla ensuite rapidement, alors que Noroi reporta son regard sur le deuxième Lieutenant présent sur place, à savoir Renji Abarai. Ce dernier avait de nouveau esquissé quelques gestes, et sa tête, se leva doucement en direction de la femme ayant tant martyrisé les deux amis depuis quelques minutes.

« - Tu es aussi encore conscient ? Je vous ai vraiment sous-estimés. S'enquit la femme au regard d'argent. Mais tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose dans ton état.

\- Ne … touche … pas … à … Rukia. J'ai … j'ai promis au Capitaine … au Capitaine Kuchiki … que je la protégerais !

\- Oui, c'est très mignon. »

Le vice-Capitaine à la chevelure rouge sentait son corps le détruire de l'intérieur, ou de l'extérieur. Ces deux notions se mélangeaient complètement dans son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester les bras croisés devant une telle situation, ni même accepter une défaite aussi cuisante. Les dents serrées, des efforts surhumains pour continuer la bataille, le Lieutenant de Byakuya Kuchiki se releva, devant l'expression faciale neutre de son adversaire.

« - _H… Higga Zekkô _! »

La lame de Zabimaru se sépara instantanément en plusieurs dizaines de lames, entourant rapidement la cible, avant de s'écraser à vive allure. Mais sans aucun succès : toutes se posèrent à côté de la Générale, sous le regard estomaqué du Lieutenant.

« - C'est dommage. Maintenant que la Soul Society pense que j'attends ici un Capitaine pour mettre mon plan à exécution, vont-ils en envoyer pour vous sauver ? Déclara Noroi, en avançant lentement vers le Lieutenant aux cheveux rouge. S'ils le font, peut-être cela suffira à vous sauver. Mais s'ils le font, alors peut-être cela va-t-il jouer notre jeu en général ? Et s'ils ne le font pas … peut-être cela sera-t-il aussi le cas ? Nous allons avoir la réponse sur votre sort, _très rapidement._ »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, la puissante Générale disparue, avant de frapper violemment son ennemi de sa garde, en plein ventre, le faisant s'agenouiller. Sa lame bicolore se posa lentement sur la nuque du Shinigami, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, comme si chaque parcelle du sabre ennemi le brûlait. Rien que ce contact métallique fit trembler le corps du Lieutenant, qui fut pris de spasmes.

« - Renji … Tremblota Rukia, allongée à plusieurs mètres.

\- Voyons voir si la Soul Society va se bouger à temps ! Lâcha d'un ton sadique la Générale. »

_Et le Sabre s'abat … _

_**CHAPTER XV : THE DECISION TO PROTECT **_

**Les Coulisses du Chapitre … **

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs ! Cette semaine, nous avons le droit à une interview de l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, Aizen Sôsuke ! 

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Bonjour cher Journaliste-kun. J'espère que vous vous portez bien.

**JOURNALISTE : **Merci ! Mais ne perdons pas de temps, savez-vous que les lecteurs ont plébiscité votre interview plutôt que celle d'Ichimaru Gin ? 

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **J'en suis ravi, réellement. J'espère de tout cœur pouvoir vous rendre un tant soit peu heureux, mes chers lecteurs.

**JOURNALISTE : **Voici donc la première question posée par une fan (qui n'est d'ailleurs peut-être pas fan de vous mais enfin bon) : comment préféreriez-vous vous réincarner ? En ver blanc ou en Papillon ? Cela a évidemment un lien direct avec vos formes de Hôgyoku.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Mmh. C'est une question difficile et ridicule. Mais soit. Je n'ai aimé aucune des deux formes à vrai dire. Je ressemblais d'ailleurs à un Alien en tant que ver blanc, mais le papillon ressemblait d'ailleurs à un monstre. Lorsque j'entends parler de papillon, je commence à frémir de mon âme tout entière. Je décide donc de me réincarner en ver blanc. Mais cela concerne-t-il ces deux formes du Hôgyoku, ou des insectes réels ? Auquel cas, moi, Aizen Sôsuke, ne préfère pas se réincarner du tout.

Et je ne me réincarnerais pas. Je suis immortel.

**JOURNALISTE : **Waw, quelle réponse extraordinaire !

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Je sais, parce que je le vaux bien.

**JOURNALISTE : **Heu … donc, passons à la deuxième question ! Plus classique cette fois-ci ! Donc, auriez-vous un rôle futur dans cette fiction ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **On m'a fait signer un contrat d'utilisation pour la durée de la fiction. Je suppose que je dois répondre par l'affirmative, n'est-ce pas ? Rester assis longtemps a fini par lasser le divin Aizen Sôsuke.

**JOURNALISTE : **Je vois ! Enchaînons donc ! Avez-vous une idée afin de faire raccourcir votre peine sur ce siège justement ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Est-il possible que la Soul Society lise cette interview un jour ? Si c'est le cas, je refuse de répondre à cette question. Mais sachez une chose : Aizen Sôsuke ne perd et ne meurt jamais.

**JOURNALISTE : **Dans ce cas, cela signifie-t-il que vous souhaitez encore vaincre la Soul Society ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Nullement, je n'ai jamais voulu éliminer la Soul Society. Mon noble objectif fut de conduire à un monde de paix. Et d'ailleurs, je tiens à rappeler que j'ai été aveuglé par Kaname. C'est de sa faute si je suis tombé dans ce cas d'extrémisme. Kaname m'a raconté son histoire et m'a fait pleurer. J'ai donc décidé de lui venir en aide. Et ensuite, Gin m'a encore davantage enfoncé dans l'erreur en me forçant à commettre des crimes que je n'ai jamais voulu perpétrer. D'ailleurs, je tiens à dire que je n'ai jamais tué Kaname. Regardez donc par vous-même. Il a explosé tout seul, je suis tout aussi surpris que vous. Quant à Gin, ce fut de la légitime défense, et le Hôgyoku avait pris le contrôle de mon esprit, contre ma volonté donc.

**JOURNALISTE : **Tout le monde va vous croire, bien sûr …

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Effronté que tu es. Lance donc ta dernière question, le Dieu de la Soul Society daigne désormais à te répondre avant de disparaître.

**JOURNALISTE : **Oh, bon d'accord … alors, à quoi pensez-vous désormais, continuellement assis ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Tenterais-tu de me narguer, mortel ? Soit, parce que mes lecteurs me le demande, et que je les aime par-dessus ma propre vie, alors je vais vous répondre : je pense à mes lecteurs et mes fans. Oui, cela doit vous faire une horrible sensation de savoir que je subis mille tortures. Mais n'ayez crainte, je ne souffre plus, tant que la lumière d'Hinamori-kun brillera dans mon cœur, et que vous penserez à moi, alors nos cœurs seront liés par les liens de l'amitié indestructibles.

**JOURNALISTE ****: **D'accord, merci ! C'est enfin fini ! La prochaine fois, chers lecteurs, nous vous proposons un nouveau choix ! Et d'ailleurs, cela se fera probablement de cette façon désormais : ainsi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Zaraki Kenpachi seront ceux à départager !


	15. The Decision To Protect

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Shunsui Kyôraku**

Éternellement jovial, le Capitaine Shunsui Kyôraku n'a pas non plus changé, que ce soit physiquement, ou psychologiquement durant tout le laps de temps écoulé. Ses tentatives afin de séduire sa Lieutenante, Nanao Ise, se sont montrées infructueuses malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, qui ont même été jusqu'aux lettres enflammées de sa passion. Autrement, il demeure toujours présent pour aider les personnes dans le besoin, quelque qu'il soit … s'il n'est pas retrouvé ivre dans une taverne du Seireitei.

_**CHAPTER XV : THE DECISION TO PROTECT**_

**L**e son des lames retentissaient jusqu'ici, les fluctuations de reiatsu en faisait de même. Adossée, et assise contre la paroi d'une sombre chambre … une ombre demeurait silencieuse. Sa chevelure pourpre, descendant jusqu'à sa nuque, et ses mèches jonchant son visage, suffisaient à donner son identité. La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Les forces se déchaînaient dehors … et la Soul Society semblait être bien mal en point.

_Comme elle s'y attendait …_

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur ses genoux, là où se trouvait sa lame sombre la reliant au monde souterrain de l'Enfer. Mais tout cela ne l'intéressait pas réellement, en cet instant. Son attention avait été captée par une toute autre chose. Par une toute autre _personne._Mais sortir immédiatement de sa cachette serait une idiotie sans nom. L'intéressée, impassible d'ordinaire, laissait apparaître une forme de doute très claire dans sa façon d'être. Ses mains tremblaient silencieusement et de façon presque imperceptible.

_Comme elle s'y attendait …_

_Karakura – Centre-ville._

_Attente_. Les yeux emplis de désespoir de Rukia Kuchiki portaient également cette teinte relativement macabre à ses yeux. Mais pour l'heure, il y avait de toute façon autre chose. Son corps n'obéissait plus, sa tête entendaient des hurlements stridents de souffrance, et devenaient rapidement insupportables. Comment un pouvoir aussi ignoble pouvait-il exister ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tous les efforts de la jeune Shinigami demeuraient concentrés dans l'objectif de voir la scène. Noroi abattait sa lame, face à un Abarai Renji incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, la Soul Society serait testée … ?

Et finalement, la réponse éclata en pleine nuit. Une véritable explosion dans les cieux retentit. La Générale esquissa un fin sourire, tandis que deux ombres fusèrent à travers les cieux, à toute allure, les sabres à la main. En l'espace d'un instant, le sabre fut dégainé, et s'abattit en direction de Noroi, qui bloqua la puissante attaque ennemie, tout en reculant sur quelques mètres.

« - Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, Shinji Hirako. Marmonna le concerné, dont l'expression sur le visage démontrait clairement que sa venue ici, n'avait rien de réjouissante.

\- … Je sais bien … Murmura son interlocutrice. »

Plus loin derrière, une autre ombre se posa sur le sol : la vice-Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, Hinamori Momo. La jeune Shinigami au chignon vérifia rapidement l'état de santé de son ami étalé sur le sol. Soulagée de voir qu'il demeurait encore en vie, la Lieutenante le prit comme elle pouvait, avant de disparaître en shunpô, dans la direction de Kuchiki Rukia.

« - Rukia-san ! S'écria la Lieutenante. Je vais essayer de vous soigner !

\- Vous … n'auriez pas dû … Articula lentement son interlocutrice.

\- On ne pouvait pas vous abandonner … Rassura rapidement la détentrice de Tobiume. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Capitaine Hirako s'occupe de cette personne. »

Mais l'amie d'enfance de Toshirô Hitsugaya n'était pas dupe non plus. Les dispositifs placés partout jusqu'à présent permettaient d'entendre les propos tenus par les espionnés. Et malgré le désaccord du Capitaine Kurotsuchi, le Capitaine Hirako avait décidé d'intervenir pour sauver Abarai-kun … Alors que Yumichika-san se trouvait aussi dans une situation critique … la situation, justement … paraissait bien difficile.

« - Capitaine Hirako … faîtes attention. »

Là-bas, ledit Capitaine avait rompu le combat au sabre avec Noroi, et se tenait désormais à quelques mètres en face d'elle. L'air sombre et confiante à la fois de cette dernière n'annonçait_vraiment _rien de bon pour le Shinigami aux cheveux blonds. Il avait pu être témoin de toute la scène jouée par son ennemie face aux deux Lieutenants … et cela n'avait pas de quoi le rassurer. Mais en tant que Capitaine, hors de question de laisser son doute se montrer. Même si ses doutes ne concernaient pas à proprement parler, la bataille immédiate face à Noroi … mais plutôt ce qui pouvait graviter autour. L'homme aux cheveux blonds serra les dents, ainsi que sa poigne sur son Zanpakutô.

« - Ne sois pas si effrayé, je pourrais presque ressentir tes tremblements dans l'atmosphère. Lâcha lentement Noroi.

\- Laisse tomber ce côté provocateur, ça marchera pas avec moi. Retourna Shinji, qui tentait rapidement d'analyser la situation, pour en tirer profit.

\- Si tu le dis. Sourit la Générale. Quoi qu'il en soit … je savais que le Gotei 13 … avait bon fond, finalement. Vous êtes rapidement venus secourir ces deux faibles Shinigamis …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? On n'aurait pas dû ?

\- Haha … Ricana doucement la jeune femme, dont les nombreuses mèches argentées dissimulaient le visage. _Vraiment _pas dû. »

Quelques discrètes gouttes de transpiration ruisselèrent depuis le front du Vizard. Comme il s'en doutait, sa présence ici n'apportait probablement rien de bon, mais il demeurait bien incapable d'expliquer en quoi, s'il s'agissait ou non d'un bluff. Mais cette femme aurait pu achever Abarai bien plus rapidement … dans ce cas-là, la théorie du bluff … ne fonctionnait pas. Il fallait découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière toute cette mascarade.

« - Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant ? Demanda le plus calmement possible, Hirako Shinji.

\- Tu parles d'une plus grande entreprise en générale, je suppose ? Rétorqua lentement son interlocutrice. Tu ne tarderas pas à le savoir. Mais avant … j'ai très envie de croiser le fer avec toi. Tu permets ? »

_Bleach OST – Guitar III_

Les yeux du Vizard s'écarquillèrent vivement, alors que son ennemie fonçait à vive allure sur lui. De ce qu'il avait compris jusqu'à présent, une simple éraflure de cette lame engendrait des souffrances indicibles. Hors de question de se laisser toucher donc. Les sourcils du Capitaine se froncèrent, alors que son Zanpakutô se plaça rapidement en opposition, pour bloquer le violent coup adverse. Le sol s'effondra littéralement en partie, sous les pieds des deux belligérants, tandis que le Shinigami hybride se sentit lentement poussé vers l'arrière. Cette Générale possédait autant de puissance brute, aussi ? Cela n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses. Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division disparu rapidement à l'aide de son shunpô, pour réapparaître sur le flanc de l'envoyée des Enfers. Son sabre trancha l'air, et seulement l'air … puisque la cible avait effectué un saut rapide vers le haut, avant de se laisser retomber, en même temps que son sabre ne s'abatte. Un cliquetis métallique aigu s'en suivit, Hirako sentant sa lame vibrer violemment, au point où lui-même avait encore du mal à le maintenir. Pour ne pas prendre plus de risque, le Vizard décida de rompre une fois de plus l'échange, pour reculer lentement.

« - Tu es plus résistant que les Lieutenants visiblement. Déclara Noroi en suivant son chemin. Mais c'est un peu décevant, pour l'instant.

\- Ferme-là ! Grommela en retour le détenteur de Sakanade. »

Merde. Il se sentait actuellement bien acculé par cette gonzesse. Et cette pensée l'irritait au plus haut point. Parce que les nombreuses attaques qu'elle lui balançait, l'empêchait en plus de réfléchir convenablement à la situation. Le Vizard serra rapidement les dents, et stoppa son mouvement de recul, avant de placer sa main gauche devant son visage. Il n'avait pas le temps de se montrer réticent sur l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Le masque à l'inquiétante forme se greffa rapidement sur son visage, et lui octroya un bon surplus d'énergie et de vitesse, devant l'œil intéressé de son adversaire, qui ne changea pas pour autant de direction. L'ancien supérieur d'Aizen repartit dans un assaut frontal, et sa lame rencontra celle de l'adversaire dans un fracas sonore strident, soulevant au passage une bonne onde de choc. Au bout de quelques instants, ce fut au tour de la Générale de Meikyû reculer face à l'avancée de l'adversaire. Mais son petit sourire narquois ne se détacha pas pour autant de son visage.

« - Je vois. Souffla-t-elle lentement. Conformément aux informations sur vous … cette Hollowfication vous confère une bonne source de pouvoir en plus.

\- Sans blague. Répliqua le concerné. T'pensais pas que ça allait m'affaiblir quand même ? »

Sans crier gare, l'hybride s'élança à toute vitesse, pour apparaître sur le flanc gauche adverse. La Générale réagit rapidement, en assénant un coup de sa lame noire immaculée dans sa direction. Mais ce fut désormais à son tour de trancher le vent, Shinji ayant de nouveau lancé un shunpô, pour se retrouver derrière celle qui avait visiblement été l'instigatrice de l'attaque déclenchée sur la ville. La jeune femme parvint néanmoins à éviter le coup, au dernier moment, au prix d'un rapide mouvement sur le côté. Et cette esquive de dernier instant procura une bonne possibilité d'attaque. La lame noire et pourpre, toujours entourée de cette aura sombre, fendit l'espace séparant les deux adversaires. Le Vizard se retourna rapidement, légèrement pris de court, et plaça son sabre en opposition pour bloquer l'offensive. Ce qu'il réussit à effectuer, avec plus ou moins de succès, même s'il dû reculer sur plusieurs mètres après l'attaque de Noroi, avant de pouvoir reprendre son équilibre, alors que les deux épées demeuraient croisée, de même que les regards des belligérants.

« - Mais tu vois … cette Hollowfication, ne sera pas suffisante … »

Conservant son expression méfiante, Shinji déclencha rapidement une explosion de l'énergie de son sabre entre les deux adversaires, pour forcer son adversaire à quitter ses positions et partir plus loin. Ce que la Générale fit, le rayon d'énergie blanc jaillissant depuis la lame du Vizard partant s'éteindre dans cieux obscurs de Karakura.

Plus loin, Hinamori continuait ses soins sur les deux autres vices-Capitaines. Mais rien à faire ! Que ce soit sur Rukia Kuchiki ou Renji Abarai, l'expression de souffrance continuelle ne cessait de faire des ravages. La Lieutenante de la Cinquième Division lançait de temps à autres quelques regards sur l'évolution du combat entre son supérieur et l'ennemie. Et pour l'heure, d'un point de vue extérieur, difficile de se prononcer sur l'issue de la bataille.

Noroi repartit justement à l'assaut : son épée projeta une énergie mélangeant le pourpre et le noir, lui donnant évidemment l'air relativement dangereux. Compte-tenu du pouvoir de son épée en elle-même, Hirako redoutait que cela ne lui cause également des souffrances inattendues. Dans ce cas-là, il ne fallait prendre aucun doute, et éviter l'attaque. Un saut rapide vers le haut fut réalisé à cet effet, alors que Noroi profita du moment de son adversaire afin de s'approcher rapidement de lui, ses deux mains empoignant son sabre ténébreux, et de sauter plus encore que son ennemi, pour frapper de son sabre le Vizard. Ce dernier bloqua difficilement la lame adverse. Et le petit air satisfait de cette garce ne disparaissait pas … tandis qu'une lueur pourpre provenait de son sabre, et s'agrandissait. Les yeux de Shinji s'élargirent lentement.

« - Je te trouve bien naïf … essayer continuellement de chercher par quels moyens tordus j'essaierais de t'avoir … alors que ma technique de combat est toute simple … »

Une violente explosion à bout portante s'en suivie. Et le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division s'écrasa lourdement au sol, au milieu d'une ruelle sombre, brisant au passage un lampadaire présent. Le regard d'Hinamori Momo s'emplit d'une vive inquiétude, alors que Noroi descendit de l'immense building de Karakura, posant lentement le pied dans la ruelle dans laquelle son adversaire venait d'effectuer cette longue et lourde chute.

Une fois le grande voile de fumée dissipé, le Capitaine aux cheveux blonds se trouvait là-bas, un genou à terre, essoufflé, le masque brisé … ainsi qu'une terrible expression de douleur sur le visage.

« - Tu essaies de cacher ta souffrance ? Je vais quand même te faire une confidence. Celle que tu ressens actuellement … ne doit pas être au niveau de ce qu'endurent actuellement les Lieutenants.

\- … Si … si tu l'dis. Répliqua son opposant, en se levant difficilement. J'vois … ta lame … directe est plus efficace … hein ?

\- Pour transmettre les tourments des damnés, c'est en effet bien le cas. Répondit calmement la Générale, en pointant son sabre devant le Capitaine.

\- Et … pourquoi me dire ça … ?

\- Simplement … pour que tu saches à quoi t'attendre. Je veux te voir trembler à l'approche de ma lame, plus encore que tu ne le fais déjà.

\- J'vois … T'as genre des problèmes toi. Rétorqua nerveusement le Vizard. Cependant … j'suis un Capitaine du Gotei 13. Et j'vais te rappeler … pourquoi.

\- Je n'attends que ça. Mais tu ferais bien de te dépêcher … car le temps ne joue ni pour toi, ni pour moi … »

_Karakura, ailleurs …_

Les échanges de coups portés, d'une violence inouïe faisaient trembler le sol. Hiyota évitait la plupart des violentes offensives du Bankai de Madarame Ikkaku, mais ce dernier ne ralentissait pas le rythme. Yumichika, presque en version _« pièces détachées » _agonisait sur le sol. Il fallait faire vite. Mais cette fille esquivait la plupart des coups de Ryûmon Hozûkimaru, et parvenait à résister quand les grosses lames du Shinigami heurtaient son sabre. Comment … ? Le grand signe du dragon était pourtant, désormais, complètement éveillé. Et voir cette parfaite inconnue lui tenir tête de cette façon, avait tout pour l'insupporter. Mais pour l'heure, le chauve ne trouvait pas d'issue. Comment faire pour prendre le dessus ? La dénommée Hiyota faisait preuve de davantage de réactivité, de davantage de vitesse, et davantage de souplesse que lui. Dans ce cas-là …

« - Tu sembles anxieux. Mais je suis désolée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'offrir désormais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'était pas une phrase très compliquée pourtant. Tu as une force brute qui surpasse peut-être la mienne, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'offrir. Je vais t'exterminer dans les cinq prochaines minutes, toi, et ce travesti là-bas. Déclara-t-elle, d'un ton tout à fait naturel.

\- Pff ... ça tombe bien, j'ai envie d'en finir vite aussi. »

Le Troisième Siège s'élança. Son adversaire n'avait pas encore dévoilé ses capacités réelles. Les flammes peut-être ? Après tout, lorsque cette Hiyota fut prisonnière du Ruri'iro Kujaku de Yumichika, les lianes ont finies par être brûlées … Peu importe, il fallait en finir, cette bataille n'avait que trop durée ! Les grandes lames doubles du Bankai tournoyèrent, avant de frapper. Mais encore une fois, cela s'avéra relativement vain, et l'ennemie parvint à s'en sortir en évitant de se faire charcuter violemment. Les yeux pourpres de la jeune envoyée des Enfers détaillèrent l'adversaire … Et la brune disparu rapidement, pour frapper l'arrière. Ikkaku se retourna rapidement pour répliquer, mais son coup ne fit que trancher le vide.

Ses dents se serrèrent, tandis qu'il sentit la présence ennemie juste dans son dos, encore une fois. Une aura rougeoyante entoura la lame noire de la concernée, qui fit abattre à bout portant son arme. Par réflexe, le Shinigami plaça sa deuxième lame en opposition, ce qui provoqua une petite explosion. Le Shinigami recula, et ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre actuellement.

« - Merde ! Grogna-t-il. Tu me fais chier !

\- Tant pis. Répondit sans ton particulier, son ennemie, tout en avançant rapidement dans sa direction. »

Il devait réagir. Réagir rapidement, mais comment faire ? Cette conne allait bien trop vite et ne cherchait pas le combat frontal. Et puis son reiatsu … le surpassait probablement. Alors pourquoi … pourquoi ne montrait-elle rien d'autre ? Le Shinigami s'agaça, alors qu'il para un rapide coup de son ennemie depuis la droite, mais avant même sa réplique, cette dernière disparue à quelques mètres de là.

« - Tu ne sais faire que ces merdes ou quoi ?! Viens te battre en face !

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose si stupide ? Soupira la jeune femme. Tu vois, tu es simplement sur le point de perdre. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'aurai bien aimé te mettre une raclée instantanée, mais je dois avouer que j'ai sous-estimé la force du Zanpakutô de ce Shinigami là-bas. Concéda-t-elle en désignant Yumichika du regard. »

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Ikkaku se contenta de pousser un nouveau cri de guerre, et frapper fort de son Bankai sur le sol. Un saut ennemi, et ce fut une nouvelle fois le sol qui laissa échapper une épaisse fumée, obstruant la visibilité ambiante déjà entravée par l'obscurité elle-même. Le subordonné de Zaraki Kenpachi chercha rapidement son adversaire. Cette fois-ci, ressentir son pouvoir, sans sa grande couverture noire, ne pouvait être dissimulé, et c'était probablement tant mieux. Soudainement, Hiyota réapparue pourtant juste devant Ikkaku. Légèrement abaissée, la subordonnée de Noroi pointa son sabre au niveau des jambes du chauve, qui grimaça avant de disparaître via un shunpô plus loin. La simple blessure superficielle en apparence, allait pourtant plus loin : Ikkaku pu rapidement constater que ses mollets se faisaient lentement calciner. Et lui-même, se sentit bizarrement s'affaiblir, sa jambe ne répondant plus réellement aux mouvements inculqués par son esprit, comme si elle venait de se faire paralyser.

« - Ces flammes provenant de l'Enfer ne sont pas tout à fait ordinaires. Déclara l'ennemie. Tu ne sens plus tes flammes, c'est logique. Tu sais, lorsque le feu rase une terre, il faut du temps avant que celle-ci ne soit de nouveau utilisable … et c'est le même principe ici.

\- Quoi ?! Tu m'prends pour un con ou quoi ? J'sais bien qu'une jambe brûlée est affaiblie ! Grogna en retour Ikkaku, en fonçant comme il pouvait vers l'adversaire, avant de manquer son coup, une fois de plus.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle. Soupira Hiyota, quelques mètres plus loin. Tu as perdu du reiatsu pendant un certain temps, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ? Tu ne le récupéreras pas aussi facilement.

\- Quoi … ?

\- Mes flammes ont anéantis une partie de ton reiatsu. Et même si tu te soignes, tant qu'il restera les stigmates du passage de mes flammes, ton reiatsu ne te reviendra pas avant un temps donné. C'est pareil pour le Zanpakutô du travesti là-bas. »

Assez entendu comme ça. Ikkaku fit de nouveau abattre son grand Zanpakutô, faisant frémir le sol de Karakura, mais sans jamais atteindre son adversaire. Et Hiyota, finit par réapparaître, une nouvelle fois. Trop proche pour pouvoir frapper correctement avec ses lourdes armes.

Une vive douleur de brûlure vint lui faire souffrir au niveau des poignets, avant que la jeune femme n'enchaîne rapidement avec un coup d'épée au niveau du torse, qui s'enflamma immédiatement, sous les hurlements de douleur de la part de l'homme dépourvu au niveau capillaire. L'utilisateur du Bankai chuta lourdement au sol, sur le dos. Sabre rivé pour le planter de façon définitive, Hiyota fit abattre sa lame. D'un réflexe salvateur, Ikkaku souleva son Zanpakutô, avec la force dont il disposait encore : en plus de bloquer le coup, il parvint à envoyer la jeune femme valser plus loin, avant de se rééquilibrer plus loin. Elle aussi, semblait émettre quelques signes de fatigue. Mais pas de quoi lui enlever son air confiant du moment. Ikkaku, lui, se releva péniblement, et son corps lui faisait bien souffrir, avec ces flammes.

« - Tu as sûrement compris, qu'en calcinant ton corps et affaiblissant ton reiatsu, sa force brute diminue aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ferme-là !

\- Et même s'il te reste encore plus d'énergie que je ne l'avais prévu … le combat s'achève ici, Madarame Ikkaku. »

Encore disparue ?! Bordel … même ses yeux commençaient à perdre la notion de la réalité ? Il fallait croire … le Troisième Siège sentit rapidement la présence ennemie dans son dos, et une nouvelle brûlure, sur le poignet épargné tout à l'heure. Cette fois-ci, l'imposante arme du Shinigami chuta au sol, dans un bruissement sourd. Son corps refusait de bouger. Allait-il … périr ici ? Les yeux de l'homme chanceux jusqu'à présent, se vidèrent lentement. La douleur perpétré par cette connasse … le consumait, à la même allure que ses flammes le faisait avec son corps.

_Désolé … il avait raté sa chance …_

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir désormais, résidait dans cette fine lame noire qui s'approchait inexorablement de son corps, tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent. Et un violent coup fut asséné … pourtant, son existence demeurait encore ? Que venait-il … de se produire ?

Ce long shihakusho noir, et cette seconde longue lame ténébreuse, se reconnaissaient facilement. Devant Ikkaku Madarame, avec une vitesse plus qu'impressionnante, venait d'apparaître Kurosaki Ichigo, déjà orné de son Bankai. Et ce dernier venait visiblement de parer le coup infligé par cette Hiyota.

« - Voilà ce qui se passe lorsqu'on laisse la Soul Society se débrouiller toute seule, hein ? Lâcha la voix du Shinigami Remplaçant, alors qu'Ikkaku finit malgré tout par chuter au sol, un œil entrouvert pour observer celui qui venait de lui prêter main-forte.

\- Ta gueule … enfoiré … Sourit finalement la voix du Troisième Siège.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle. Reprit finalement l'étudiant, d'un ton plus sérieux. »

Un rapide mouvement de Tensa Zangetsu suffit à faire reculer plus loin Hiyota, qui se réceptionna, en posant néanmoins un genou à terre. Les yeux ambre de son adversaire analysèrent la situation. Apparemment, au vu de la situation, cette personne ne devrait pas être au top de sa forme.

« - Inutile de te tuer ou te faire souffrir inutilement, tu devrais partir pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Déclara-t-il, d'un ton neutre.

\- Oh, je vois … mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Ichigo Kurosaki … Je pensais que tu étais trop occupé à protéger ta petite amie, et que tu ne viendrais même pas aider tes camarades …

\- Tu me connais ? Rétorqua ce dernier, sourcils froncés, ignorant les sous-entendus émis.

\- Ça t'étonne vraiment ?

\- Oublie alors. Qui es-tu ? »

Le sourire présent sur le visage de cette mystérieuse personne s'élargit lentement, alors qu'elle pointa directement son sabre vers le jeune homme à la tignasse rousse.

« - Je suis une servante dévouée de Noroi-sama, Hiyota. Hiyota … Ryûketsu. »

_Karakura – Ruelles du Centre-ville._

Un shunpo rapide pour éviter de se faire trancher. Un autre pour éviter un destin similaire. Mais ces actions demeuraient trop similaires les unes des autres, et cette situation commençait à agacer profondément le dénommé Shinji Hirako. La Générale Noroi se débrouillait visiblement de façon quasiment parfaite dans l'art de l'escrime, et ajouté à son pouvoir de transférer ces malédictions de ses âmes damnées dans sa lame même constituait un problème immense. Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division en avait d'ailleurs déjà fait les frais plus tôt. Lui-même entendait d'étranges voix emplies de souffrance résonner dans sa tête, de vives douleurs parcourir inlassablement son corps. Mais pas au point de le clouer au sol, comme fut le cas avec Rukia Kuchiki et Renji Abarai là-bas. D'après la Générale ennemie, l'une des raisons concernait le fait que sa lame ne l'avait pas atteint directement. Et elle s'en amusait, visiblement.

« - Tu es plutôt doué pour fuir malgré ton état. Déclara-t-elle, d'une voix presque suave. Mais je m'attendais à un combat avec un Capitaine, c'est une déception au fond.

\- Arrête de t'emporter ! Grommela en retour Hirako, en se posant finalement plus loin, sur le sol, essoufflé. »

Il se devait de trouver une solution. Son masque de Hollow brisé et déjà utilisé ne fonctionnerait guère très bien. Pour l'heure, Momo, Abarai et Rukia-chan se trouvaient relativement en sûreté en haut de l'immeuble avoisinant, et Noroi ne semblait pas s'intéresser à eux. Dans ce cas-là, il pouvait utiliser d'autres choses, ici … Ses dents se serrèrent, alors qu'il tentait de prendre un maximum de contrôle sur son propre corps. Oui, ça faisait mal, de façon continuelle. Mais … il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ici pour autant. Le Shinigami aux cheveux blonds fit tournoyer son Zanpakutô sur le côté, pendant que la femme au regard argenté s'approchait lentement.

« - _Effondre-toi, __**Sakanade. **_Murmura-t-il, alors qu'une brume rosâtre envahit rapidement l'atmosphère avoisinant.

\- Le monde à l'envers, hein ? Le concept est intéressant … je me laisse tenter. Annonça la Générale, en ne détournant nullement son chemin.

\- Tu connais ses effets et tu avances tranquille dedans ? J'pensais que t'étais tordue, mais en fait, t'es complètement fêlée comme meuf, t'crois pas ? Lâcha nerveusement le Vizard.

\- Va savoir … »

La vision de la concernée se brouilla un instant, la laissant ensuite découvrir une nouvelle forme de réalité, dans laquelle Hirako Shinji se tenait désormais la tête à l'envers. Les yeux de ce dernier se plissèrent doucement, alors que de vives douleurs continuaient de lui causer des soubresauts de temps à autres, avant que lui-même ne reprenne le contrôle de son corps. Bon sang … comment se débrouiller pour arrêter ça ?

« - J'attaque si tu souhaites rester immobile. Lança la Générale, en déclenchant une explosion d'énergie sombre … dans son dos. »

Le concept de l'inversion totale ne lui semblait pas étranger. Comment ces gars de l'Enfer pouvaient-ils en savoir autant à leur sujet ? D'où tiraient-ils leurs sources ? Voilà bien des questions que la Soul Society allait devoir se poser. Le Capitaine évita rapidement l'attaque qui lui était destinée, alors que lui-même se lança à l'assaut, sous le regard argenté de son adversaire. Cette dernière se retourna pile au moment où la lame de Sakanade aurait dû l'atteindre, pour parer le coup, bien qu'elle recula sur quelques centimètres.

« - Sans aucun effet de surprise, ton pouvoir est bien pauvre.

\- Contrairement au tien, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Qui sait … »

Lorsque le contact des lames était établi, les changements directionnels s'effaçaient logiquement. D'un coup plus puissant que les autres, Noroi renvoya rapidement son adversaire plus loin, qui se rattrapa rapidement, avant de tiquer sous le coup d'une nouvelle vague de douleur inattendue.

« - Merde ! Jura-t-il. Tu ne m'as pas touché … alors il vient de se passer quoi ?

\- C'est tout simple pourtant. Sourit en retour son interlocutrice. Je vous ai dit que ma lame transférait les tourments des âmes damnées dans vos corps et vos esprits. Ces âmes damnées souffrent de façon constante, même depuis que ma malédiction m'a permis d'en prendre le contrôle. Et je te laisse deviner ce qui leur arrive … lorsqu'elles subissent par exemple, des coups.

\- Elles souffrent encore plus … ?

\- C'est évidemment le cas. Ces âmes damnées ne meurent jamais réellement. Elles retournent dans mon sabre après avoir été vaincues, cette défaite accroit alors la peur d'un châtiment, en plus des blessures corporelles subies pour être vaincues … et cela se retranscrit directement sur vous. En ce moment, ces âmes sont juste en train de se faire éliminer, probablement …

\- T'es … une pourriture … tu vas laisser ces âmes que tu as tuées souffrir pour l'éternité ?

\- Non, car mon emprise sur eux se relâchera … si je meurs. Tonna d'un ton morbide la Générale. »

Le Capitaine plaça son épée en face de lui, avant de laisser une salve d'énergie blanche. Une nouvelle explosion secoua la ruelle. Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division écarquilla rapidement les sourcils : cette femme n'avait pas tentée d'éviter l'attaque ? Des gouttes de sang perlèrent depuis son front, bien dissimulé par ses nombreuses franges argentées, tandis que son voile noir se déchirait lentement, pour laisser apparaître ce qu'il cachait en-dessous. Un long manteau de cuir noir, descendant près des chevilles visiblement. En même temps, des bribes de son reiatsu se manifestaient, et évidemment, sans surprise, ce dernier semblait particulièrement impressionnant.

« - Ce coup n'était pas très puissant … Murmura Noroi. Que comptais-tu faire ? Me tuer ?

\- Je vais te tuer autrement. Avant ça …

\- Capitaine Hirako ! »

Des voix qui n'étaient pas inconnues au Vizard venaient de retentir. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de sa Lieutenante ou même d'une Lieutenante tout court. De simples Shinigamis déboulaient depuis la rue à gauche, sous les regards des deux belligérants.

« - Capitaine Hirako ! Nous avons réussi à capturer deux âmes errantes de l'Enfer ! »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE BROKEN BONDS**_

_**Les Coulisses du Chapitre …**_

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à vous tous, chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en compagnie du terrifiant Capitaine de la Onzième Division, Zaraki Kenpachi !

**ZARAKI KENPACHI : **Ouais, c'est moi.

**JOURNALISTE : **Monsieur Zaraki Kenpachi, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser ! Mais d'abord, sachez que vos fans vous ont préférés à Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

**ZARAKI KENPACHI : **C'est qui Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? Il est fort ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh, je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important …

**ZARAKI KENPACHI : **Hein ? T'es du genre à aller à l'essentiel à c'que je vois. T'es fort toi ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Oh non, je suis extrêmement faible. Mais je tiens juste à vous poser des questions ! Alors, vos fans vous demandent si vous allez tenir longtemps dans cette fiction, notamment plus que dans _Shinigamis' Ending : Fallen Era_ ?

**ZARAKI KENPACHI : **Ouais. Si j'suis pas vivant plus longtemps, j'vais tuer l'auteur, c'est tout. J'vais tout défoncer sur mon passage, surtout les forts. Parce que je suis fort.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah … d'accord d'accord. Et comptez-vous créer un lien avec votre Zanpakutô ?

**ZARAKI KENPACHI : **Tss … cet enfoiré me répond pas quand je lui parle, j'ai pas que ça à faire de parler dans le vide pendant dix ans, faut que j'me batte pour me distraire.

**JOURNALISTE : **En parlant de vos combats, une de vos fans (ou pas encore) vous demande si vous vous entrainez de temps en temps avec Yachiru Kusajishi ?

**ZARAKI KENPACHI : **Nan.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah bon ? C'est tout de même une lieutenante, alors ne serait-il pas bon de tester ses capacités ?

**ZARAKI KENPACHI : **Pff … Yachiru fait chier quand elle se bat. Donc je laisse Ikkaku et Yumichika s'occuper de son entraînement.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et … doivent-ils faire exprès de perdre ?

**ZARAKI KENPACHI : **J'sais pas.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah bon ? En fait, assistez-vous aux entraînements de vos subordonnés ?

**ZARAKI KENPACHI : **Ouais.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et donc ?

**ZARAKI KENPACHI : **Quoi ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Et bah ? Vous n'observez pas, ne donnez pas de consignes ?

**ZARAKI KENPACHI : **Hein ? Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, c'est le moment pour moi de dormir pendant que les autres se battent. C'est tout.

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord …Bon bah, je suppose que nous n'avons plus de question … Au revoir monsieur Zaraki Kenpachi !

**ZARAKI KENPACHI : **Tss … c'était chiant.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et donc, chers lecteurs, la prochaine fois … vous aurez donc à choisir entre le froid Byakuya Kuchiki et son ami, le malade Jushirô Ukitake !


	16. The Broken Bonds

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre**__ : Arrivé in-extremis afin de sauver Rukia Kuchiki et Abarai Renji face à Noroi, Générale de la Malédiction, Shinji Hirako doit faire face à la puissance de cette dernière, et des multiples souffrances liées à son pouvoir. Pendant ce temps, Ichigo Kurosaki parvient à sauver in-extremis Ikkaku Madarame de la lame d'Hiyota. Mais cette dernière révèle ensuite une identité qui risque de mettre un frein aux ambitions du Shinigami Remplaçant … Enfin, des Shinigamis arrivent près de Shinji Hirako, afin de lui annoncer qu'ils sont parvenus à mettre la main sur des âmes damnées …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Kensei Muguruma**

Il est dit que Kensei a été extrêmement heureux de retourner au Seireitei, car, comme Hirako, l'argent lui manquait ainsi que le confort. Friand des exercices physiques, il a souvent délaissé son bureau lors de son retour pour tester les nouvelles salles d'entraînement du Seireitei. Par contre, des rumeurs courent sur lui, et son favoritisme vis-à-vis des actions de Mashiro Kuna et son autorité envers Hisagi Shûhei serait extrême.

_**CHAPTER XVI : THE BROKEN BONDS**_

**D**es nouvelles _enfin _positives. Normalement. Shinji devrait les accueillir de cette façon. Mais comment pouvoir en être certain ? Le blond braqua immédiatement son regard sur son adversaire. Cette dernière, au visage éternellement frangé de mèches argentées, laissait toujours paraître un petit sourire de satisfaction. Et cela avait réellement le don d'irriter le Capitaine hybride : les situations s'enchaînaient, de façon plus diverses les unes que les autres, et pourtant, elle demeurait éternellement provocatrice, de la sorte. La Générale retira rapidement le dernier reste de son voile ténébreux, dévoilant ainsi son apparence entièrement. Un long manteau de cuir noir descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, un t-shirt grisâtre, une ceinture noire avec quelques motifs pourpres, un jean bleu foncé … rien d'extraordinaire en somme, une apparence plutôt sombre malgré tout.

« - Oh, ils se sont fait prendre. Quels incompétents. Constata tout simplement la Générale.

\- Et quoi ? S'enquit Shinji. Tu ne vas pas essayer de les aider ?

\- Les faibles n'ont qu'à rester là où ils sont. Je n'ai pas à risquer ma vie pour sauver des âmes déjà condamnées à des souffrances éternelles.

\- Tss … repliez-vous, vous autres ! Eloignez-vous de cette femme, elle est dangereuse. »

Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division écarquilla soudainement les yeux, alors que Noroi lançait une nouvelle offensive ?! Elle ne s'arrêtait pas, alors que le nombre de Shinigami continuait de croître ? Le blond fronça rapidement les sourcils, et plaça son sabre en opposition, parant ainsi difficilement le coup adverse, avant de reculer sur plusieurs mètres, les dents serrées.

« - Cette fois-ci, je n'ai _vraiment _plus le temps. Sourit lentement la Générale.

\- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! S'irrita finalement son adversaire, en se jetant dans sa direction, Sakanade à la main. »

Le Zanpakutô de l'hybride s'écrasa contre la lame adverse, soulevant poussière et petits débris aux alentours, mais Shinji ne parvenait même pas à gagner un seul centimètre face à cette femme. Et son corps frissonnait encore des douleurs infligées plus tôt, son âme se ressassait ces flash étranges dans son esprit, ces hurlements de douleur résonnaient encore dans ses tympans. Mais en tant que Capitaine du Gotei 13, flancher maintenant ne lui était pas permis. Son aura l'entoura avec davantage d'ardeur, alors que lui-même poussa un cri de guerre, mettant davantage d'énergie dans son entreprise.

Et Noroi recula d'un pas, puis deux. Pas de quoi cependant, lui effacer son air supérieur, à peine dissimulé par les mèches argentées qui frangeaient son visage.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer si sérieux, tu sais … nous en avons bientôt terminé.

\- Quoi … ?

\- Cette bataille n'a évidemment … rien de très important. »

La Générale disparut l'espace d'un instant. Et durant ce court laps de temps, Hirako la perdit de vue, préoccupé par ce qui pourrait arriver, de plus grave. Et cette erreur se paya instantanément : une violente douleur parcouru immédiatement le corps du Shinigami, alors que sa jambe venait d'être entaillée par le sabre noir de la jeune femme. Et l'effet produit par la lame maudite ne tarda pas à se dévoiler : le Capitaine chuta littéralement à genoux, en grimaçant de douleur, tandis que Noroi se trouvait de dos à lui, les yeux rivés vers les derniers venus. Ces derniers titubèrent lentement à cette vue-là, tandis qu'Hinamori se tenait prête à intervenir, du haut de son bâtiment. Rukia et Renji demeurèrent dans un état similaire, les soins prodigués par la jeune Lieutenante se montrant quasiment inefficaces.

« - Ne faîtes pas de telles têtes. Je n'ai plus le temps de m'occuper de vous, de toute façon … »

L'intéressée plissa légèrement le regard, tandis qu'une lame d'énergie blanche manqua de la heurter, s'écrasant finalement non loin des bas gradés du Gotei 13. Shinji Hirako, haletant, n'avait visiblement pas décidé de laisser les choses continuer ainsi. La Générale sauta légèrement sur le côté afin de ne pas être touchée par le coup du Shinigami, qui partit briser une partie du mur. Mais rapidement, les choses changèrent. Une énorme pression, qui statufia tous les Shinigamis sur place.

Sous la pluie constante du ciel de Karakura, quelque chose d'immense fit son apparition dans le dos de Noroi, et sous l'œil interloqué de Shinji. Au bout de quelques secondes, tous reconnurent à peu près ce dont il était question ici : cette grande porte, menant au monde des Enfers …

« - Shinji Hirako, cette rencontre avec toi ne fut qu'un prélude à ce qui va arriver très bientôt. Lâcha d'un ton sordide, la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés. Ne t'en fais pas, nous aurons l'occasion de réellement nous affronter très bientôt … »

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, laissant une main gigantesque et monstrueuse jaillir, tenant dans sa paume un sabre proportionnel à son propre gigantisme. La cible ? L'envoyée de Meikyû-sama, apparemment. Cette dernière, toujours de dos, évita sans aucune forme de précipitation, la lame provenant de la Volonté de l'Enfer, pour littéralement atterrir sur son avant-bras. Les Shinigamis, pris d'un léger vent de panique, prirent la fuite dans les alentours, toujours en gardant de près les captifs de l'Enfer toutefois. Hirako lui-même ordonna rapidement à ses hommes un repli sur les hauteurs de la ville, ordre immédiatement suivi. Le regard du Capitaine se figea un instant sur l'œil argenté de son ennemie du soir. Un instant de flottement s'en suivit, comme si les deux belligérants se donnaient rendez-vous pour une véritable bataille, ultérieurement. La Générale effectua un nouveau saut rapide, cette fois-ci pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du vortex rougeâtre généré par l'ouverture de la grande porte des Enfers, laissant une dernière fois son long manteau de cuir noir volter au gré du vent gorgé d'eau de la soirée.

« - Nous nous reverrons vite, Shinigamis … bien plus vite que ce vous semblez croire … Murmura-t-elle lentement. »

_Karakura, ailleurs …_

Les yeux ambrés de Kurosaki Ichigo demeurèrent figés, son corps venait de se statufier. Son ennemie, elle, lui lançait son plus beau sourire provocateur. Le Shinigami Remplaçant n'effectuait plus le moindre mouvement, sous l'œil interloqué de Madarame Ikkaku.

« - Oh ? Tu ne dis plus rien ? S'enquit lentement Hiyota. Apprendre que je suis la sœur de Ketsurui nee-san te met à ce point mal à l'aise ?

\- Que … »

Le rouquin ne terminait pas sa phrase, ses mains fermement serrées autour de son Zanpakutô. Pour le coup, derrière l'étudiant, Ikkaku pouvait légitimement commencer à se poser certaines questions. Mais celui qui s'en posait le plus actuellement, exception faite de l'hybride, ne résidait pas dans ces lieux. Non, tapis derrière ses caméras discrètes, le scientifique fou de la Douzième Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, laissa échapper un petit rire emplie de cruauté.

« - Eh bien … il semblerait que certaines personnes nous cachent des choses ? »

Mais évidemment, impossible pour Ichigo de constater l'ampleur de la situation à cet instant précis. Le rouquin sentit soudainement quelque chose s'écraser violemment contre son thorax : la garde du sabre ennemi ? La douleur ne cessa pas, alors que lui-même recula de plusieurs mètres, les dents serrées. La dénommée Hiyota continuait quelques rapides assauts, bloqués avec retenue et difficulté par le Shinigami Remplaçant, qui déplaçait Tensa Zangetsu avec un temps de retard prononcé, mais qui échappa toutefois à la lame sombre de son ennemie, avant de disparaître en shunpô, quelques mètres plus loin. La subordonnée de Noroi esquissa un petit sourire.

« - Ne fais pas cette tête. Déclara doucement Hiyota. Tu pourras dire à Ketsurui nee-san que vos petits complots ne fonctionneront pas, quoi qu'il arrive … mais en attendant, je dois aller me replier. Les ordres sont les ordres, tu dois probablement le comprendre, hein ? Merci en tout cas, tu nous as donné de précieux renseignements sur la Soul Society. »

Sans aucune explication, la jeune femme se dissipa dans la nature.

Il aurait voulu lui hurler d'attendre. Mais non, aucun son ne sortit. Lui-même se perdait dans des tourments intérieurs. Qui croire ? Tout cela ressemblait à une vaste plaisanterie. Ketsurui-san pourrait bien être en train de lui mentir, se servir de lui afin de faire tomber la Soul Society. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas écarter l'hypothèse que la première citée soit réellement sincère … et auquel cas, sa conscience et sa morale, l'obligeait à tenir ses promesses. Il aiderait, du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Cependant … pour le moment, il y avait autre chose qui avait son importance. Son propre sort, oui. Machinalement, le Shinigami Remplaçant se retourna vers Ikkaku, blessé, et Yumichika, agonisant toujours. Le Troisième Siège lui lança le regard suspicieux auquel il ne voulait pas faire face. À cet instant précis, le Shinigami Remplaçant était plongé dans un mutisme accablant, alors que face à lui, Ikkaku Madarame le regardait d'un œil inquisiteur, mais silencieux.

« - J'pense que t'as des trucs à dire, pas vrai ?

\- … Je …

\- Oh, évidemment qu'il y aura des choses à dire ! »

Une grande lumière inonda les environs, alors que dans son dos, une ombre bien connue fit son apparition : le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. L'air comme d'ordinaire, complètement détraqué, le savant fou lança un regard bien plus qu'inquisiteur au détenteur de Tensa Zangetsu.

« - Et je suppose que Kurosaki Ichigo, le Shinigami Remplaçant, va accepter de nous accompagner jusqu'au Seireitei, pour fournir ses explications ? Sourit-il, de toutes ses dents. Quant à vous autres, vous serez soignés, bande d'incompétents barbares et dénués de tout esprit de raison. »

_Karakura – Magasin Urahara._

« - Eh bien, heureusement que cette fois-ci, ils sont tous partis. Soupira bruyamment la voix du tenancier, à savoir Kisuke Urahara.

\- Tu parles, c'est que le début des problèmes, Kisuke. Soupira à ses côtés, Yoruichi Shihôin. »

Les deux Shinigamis étaient assis, dos-à-dos. Depuis le début de l'offensive ennemie, les deux camarades avaient réussis à retourner dans la ville de Karakura, mais furent immédiatement submergés par une vague d'attaques ennemies. Ces derniers ne pouvaient guère être qualifiés de redoutables adversaires, mais leur nombre important empêchait toute mise au point tactique avec les autres défenseurs de la grande ville. Et difficile de faire preuve de grande réflexion également dans ces circonstances.

« - Urahara-san … Yoruichi-san … »

Une ombre sortie furtivement de l'ombre. Les deux concernés tournèrent la tête lentement, jusqu'à ce que leur regard ne croise celui d'une jeune étudiante, Orihime Inoue.

Kurosaki Ichigo l'avait amené ici il n'y a pas longtemps, afin de la mettre en sûreté pendant que lui irait s'aventurer dans le périlleux monde frappé de ténèbres. Bien que le rouquin ait pu constater que la boutique du blond n'avait rien de très sûr au final, au vu du nombre d'ennemis attaquants la place. Mais le nombre d'alliés pour défendre Inoue fut jugé suffisant pour le Shinigami Remplaçant, et compte-tenu du pouvoir offensif de ces âmes damnées, il n'y avait pas énormément de choses à craindre pour le sort de la jeune femme, qui demeurait entre de bonnes mains.

« - Inoue-san. Déclara lentement le détenteur de Benihime. Vous vous demandez probablement ce qui va advenir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui … les ennemis se sont repliés … et, Kurosaki-kun … »

L'étudiante en médecine ne put néanmoins pas achever sa phrase. La grande porte du magasin de Kisuke Urahara s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître Ishida Uryû et Sado Yasutora. Tous deux semblaient accompagnés de leurs amis d'infortune, à savoir Keigo et Mizuiro. Ces derniers arboraient d'ailleurs un visage démontrant clairement qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la raison de leur présence ici.

« - Urahara-san, comment va Inoue-san ? Se pressa l'archer.

\- Ishida-san ? Inoue-san va très bien ! Regardez, elle se trouve juste là ! Ricana lentement le Shinigami. Et qu'en est-il de dehors ?

\- Il semblerait que les ennemis se sont repliés. Il y a eu un reiatsu étrange tout à l'heure …

\- Oui, ça se voit … le reiatsu en question était celui de la Volonté de l'Enfer très certainement. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle a repéré des flux d'énergie ressemblant à des âmes damnées ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Renchérit le Quincy aux cheveux noirs. Kurosaki et les Shinigami sont également retournés au Seireitei. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir de loin, il me semble que les Shinigamis aient réussis à capturer une ou plusieurs âmes, je n'en suis pas certain.

\- … Que ? S'étonna le blond au bob, d'une voix traduisant une inquiétude grandissante. »

L'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division échangea un regard rapide avec son amie, Shihôin Yoruichi.

« - Eh bien … je pensais déjà que l'intervention de la Soul Society dans cette histoire pourrait poser problème … mais s'ils emmènent des âmes damnées au Seireitei … ça pourrait être bien pire … il faut faire vite.

\- Attendez, intervint la voix de Chad. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Kisuke pense que l'ennemi pourrait envahir la Soul Society de cette manière-là.

\- Mais comment … ? S'interrogea Inoue Orihime. Le Senkaimon est déjà fermé, donc …

\- Pas par le Senkaimon. S'exclama le scientifique. Mais directement à l'intérieur du Seireitei. Ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais elle poserait de nombreux problèmes … problèmes urgents … »

Quelques mètres plus loin, à l'écart des autres, Keigo se grattait l'arrière du crâne. La situation échappait complètement à son entendement pour le coup. Fort heureusement pour le brun, son camarade de toujours, Mizuiro, semblait également dans la même situation que lui. Le prétendu meilleur ami de Kurosaki Ichigo écarquilla soudainement les yeux, avant de lever le bras, pour pointer son doigt dans une direction. Au départ, aucune attention de la part des autres présents, qui réfléchissaient déjà à une stratégie à adopter. Mais les gémissements de Keigo finirent par attirer l'attention. Tessai fut le premier à finalement s'intéresser au cas du jeune homme.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Keigo-dono ? Demanda le bras droit de Kisuke Urahara.

\- Laisse-le, cette mauviette ne vaut rien. Brailla Jinta, adossé contre le mur de fond de la boutique.

\- Euh … Hésita lentement l'étudiant. Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive, dehors. »

Évidemment, la tournure des choses changea. Les différents protagonistes tournèrent leur visage en direction de ce monde inondé de pluie. Et effectivement, une ombre s'approchait lentement de la boutique de Kisuke Urahara, par le même chemin qu'Ishida avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Inoue Orihime écarquilla lentement les yeux, alors que la rousse effectua quelques pas en avant, sous le regard intrigué de ses camarades. Là-bas, cette personne …

Ce long manteau noir, cette écharpe rouge … et ce sabre noir, à la main ?

« - Ketsurui-san ? »

Il s'agissait bien de la grande sœur d'Hiyota Ryûketsu. Elle avançait, lentement, sous la pluie. Les yeux de Kisuke Urahara se plissèrent lentement, alors que la concernée finit par franchir le seuil de la porte, trempée par l'averse. Son regard se ficha immédiatement dans celui du détenteur de Benihime.

« - Kisuke Urahara, tu ne dois pas rejoindre le Seireitei, ni le contacter à propos de tout ce qui va se dire.

\- Mais qui êtes …

\- Ketsurui Ryûketsu. J'ai déjà rencontré Kurosaki Ichigo, et donné quelques éléments sur l'Enfer. Ne me considérez pas comme étant votre alliée, mais il y a des buts communs que nous partageons. Répondit d'une voix mécanique la concernée. Et vaincre Meikyû en fait partie. »

_Soul Society – Quartiers de la Quatrième Division, plusieurs minutes après les événements de Karakura._

« - AHHHHHHHHH ! »

Un hurlement strident de douleur, ainsi qu'une forte agitation physique. La voix d'un Renji Abarai presque sanglotant, allongé sur son lit de soins, résonnait à travers les Quartiers de la Division spécialisée dans les soins.

« - Abarai-san, je vous prie de vous montrer moins émotif. Il y a certains patients qui souhaiteraient avoir du calme. Déclara doucement la voix de la plus gradée des lieux, à savoir le Capitaine Unohana.

\- D… Désolé, Capitaine Unohana … mais …

\- Oui, j'ai compris cela. Vous n'aimez pas les piqûres, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-elle en retour, devant le regard dépité du Lieutenant. Néanmoins, ce fut le seul moyen de retirer ce qui vous faisait souffrir à ce point-là. Et qui plus est, cela apporte un plus non-négligeable dans l'analyse de ce pouvoir par la Douzième Division …

\- N… Ne vous sentez pas obligée d'argumenter, Capitaine Unohana ! S'écria finalement le subordonné de Kuchiki Byakuya, en fermant les yeux, comme s'il craignait une réprimande.

\- Me sentir obligée ? »

… Une réprimande de ce type justement.

Allongée plus loin, Rukia Kuchiki demeurait silencieuse. Beaucoup de choses passaient dans son esprit, et après l'affrontement complètement manqué contre le Général de la Malédiction, la noble se sentait assez honteuse à vrai dire. Après l'arrivée du Lieutenant Hinamori, la vice-Capitaine d'Ukitake Jushirô avait vite fait de perdre conscience. Elle ne s'était réveillée qu'il y a peu de temps, et ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qui se tramait ici. Tout ce qu'elle savait, concernait sa présence ici, dans l'unité des soins intensifs. Le Capitaine Unohana s'occupait actuellement de Renji, alors qu'Isane Kotetsu se tenait auprès de la petite brunette. D'après elle, les ennemis à Karakura avaient pris la fuite, et le Seireitei avait même réussi le tour de force de capturer deux âmes damnées, qu'ils ont immédiatement conduit à la Douzième Division. Mais ce qui préoccupait surtout la noble, concernait justement cette Division : le Capitaine Kurotsuchi aurait amené de force Ichigo là-bas, pour avoir des _« explications auprès des plus grandes instances du Seireitei » _… mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? La petite Kuchiki se surprenait à sentir une réelle envie de s'arracher les cheveux pour connaître la réponse. Mais pour l'heure, il s'agissait surtout d'une énorme fatigue qui s'emparait de son esprit. La Douzième Division avait mis au point une piqûre assez spéciale pour soigner, mais cela affectait également bien les facultés physiques, temporairement. Au moins, maintenant … les horribles sensations produites par le pouvoir de Noroi avaient disparues. Les pupilles améthyste de la jeune Shinigami se fermèrent, cette dernière plongeant dans un sommeil salvateur pour le moment.

« - Isane. Annonça la douce voix d'Unohana, à sa Lieutenante.

\- Oui, Capitaine Unohana ?

\- Je dois de ce pas me rendre auprès des autres Capitaines pour une réunion d'urgence. J'ai terminé les soins principaux sur Abarai-san. Kuchiki-san étant déjà soignée, je te laisse le soin de veiller sur eux, d'accord ?

\- Compris ! »

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs esquissa un sourire bienveillant à l'égard de sa subordonnée, qu'elle quitta afin de se diriger vers les Quartiers du Capitaine-Commandant, Genryûsai Yamamoto. La situation du Seireitei venait de changer grandement, en l'espace de peu de temps.

_Quartiers de la Première Division – Salle de réunion._

« - Sur demande importante du Capitaine Kurotsuchi, les Treize Capitaines se réunissent donc immédiatement aujourd'hui. Tonna la voix grave de Genryûsai. »

Ces propos faisaient suite à la rentrée du Capitaine Unohana dans la spacieuse pièce servant à la réunion des plus hauts gradés du Gotei 13. Là-bas, ne manquait absolument personne. Du Commandant à Ukitake, tout le monde se trouvait là. Hirako Shinji avait fait un bref détour à la Quatrième Division, mais ses blessures étant plus légères que celles des Lieutenants Kuchiki et Abarai, le guérir fut plus aisé. De même, le Vizard refusait l'idée même de manquer ce qui allait se produire ici.

« - Capitaine Kurotsuchi, nous attendons donc votre rapport de mission, ainsi que vos faits importants à noter. Annonça le chef de l'armée des Shinigamis.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais essayer d'être le plus bref possible. La mission a visiblement été réussie, puisque peu de victimes sont à déplorer. Ensuite, nous avons surtout eu des choses intéressantes à noter …

\- Abrège, c'est encore plus chiant que la dernière fois. S'agaça la voix de Zaraki Kenpachi.

\- … Comme le comportement de ces âmes damnées lâchées par le Général de la Malédiction, Noroi. Cette dernière est donc capable de manipuler à volonté toutes ces âmes, et les a vraisemblablement lancées à la poursuite des simples âmes que nous connaissons tous. L'objectif ? Aucune idée ! Mais … il semblerait, grâce à nos caméras, que cette Générale voulait que nous intervenions dans ce conflit. Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver … puisque, les équipes du cher Capitaine Hirako ont réussi à capturer deux âmes … Nemu, fais-les rentrer ! »

La grande porte principale s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Et ladite Nemu, accompagnée d'une escorte de divers Shinigamis. Mais surtout, deux âmes ténébreuses, solidement enchaînées sur un étrange chariot, à l'intérieur d'un bocal, se faisaient visibles.

« - Voyez donc, continua la voix de Mayuri. Nous allons, dès la réunion achevée, passer divers tests sur ces âmes, ainsi que sur les échantillons prélevés par le Lieutenant Kuchiki. Mais ce n'est pas le morceau le plus croustillant de l'histoire … bien au contraire. Nos caméras-espions ont également pu prendre quelque de chose de _vraiment _intéressant … faîtes donc entrer le concerné, maintenant. Faîtes donc entrer celui qui pourra nous fournir plusieurs explications, puisqu'il semble mieux renseigné que nous … Sourit de toutes ses dents le Capitaine. »

Une stupeur générale s'empara de l'assemblée. Aucun Shinigami n'aurait pu prévoir une telle vision. Yamamoto conserva une expression la plus neutre possible, bien qu'ouvrant un seul de ses yeux. Soi Fon, élargit complètement le regard, abasourdie par le spectacle qu'elle voyait. La commandante des Forces Spéciales n'était pas seule dans ce cas-là : tous ses collègues faisaient de même. Car face à eux, marchant la tête basse entre deux gardes, les poignets solidement attachés par des menottes scellant la pression spirituelle, Kurosaki Ichigo avançait lentement en direction des plus puissants Shinigamis.

« - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! Grommela Komamura. Pourquoi Kurosaki Ichigo est-il menotté ?!

\- Explique-toi, Kurotsuchi ! Railla vivement Kensei.

\- Eh bien, je ne ressens pas le besoin de parler. Voyez, écoutez par vous-mêmes. Nemu !

\- Oui, Mayuri-sama. »

La _« fille » _du savant fou apporta rapidement une machine, ressemblant à une forme de projecteur. Un écran de lumière se forma rapidement sur le mur, passant ainsi la scène filmée de façon minutieuse à Karakura, relatant le passage dès la rencontre entre Ichigo Kurosaki et Hiyota Ryûketsu.

« - Les faits sont là, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit lentement Mayuri. Kurosaki Ichigo serait donc au courant de quelque chose, sans en avoir fait part à la Soul Society. Oh, ce ne serait pas grave, s'il s'agissait de quelque chose _d'insignifiant. _À voir si la survie du monde spirituel fait partie de cette catégorie.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo. Tonna avec sévérité la voix du Capitaine-Commandant. As-tu quelque chose à dire concernant ces choses ?

\- … Je … je … Balbutiai lentement le détenteur de Zangetsu.

\- Son silence est accablant de vérité. Renchérit la voix du Capitaine Kurotsuchi.

\- Le tien serait bienvenu. Articula lentement la voix de Byakuya Kuchiki, dont les yeux demeuraient fermés.

\- Comment oses-tu te montrer aussi arrogant maintenant ? »

Le coup de cane du plus puissant des Shinigamis suffit à ramener un peu d'ordre parmi le Gotei 13. Toute l'attention demeurait rivée sur Kurosaki Ichigo. Ce dernier nageait en plein brouillard. S'il annonçait tout ce qu'il savait sur Ryûketsu Ketsurui, il trahirait sa propre conscience et son âme. Mais en même temps, s'il ne le faisait pas, le Seireitei lui-même serait apte à subir des tourments dont il serait ensuite responsable. Que faire ? Pouvait-il d'ailleurs réellement faire confiance à Ketsurui-san ? Si elle mentait, alors tout serait parfait. Mais si elle disait la vérité … alors, il aurait peut-être condamné … une femme, cherchant à sauver sa petite sœur … L'intérêt général ?! L'intérêt particulier ? Son âme ? Que devait-il prendre en considération ? Que devait-il faire ? Son esprit se tourmenta, se perdit dans ses tiraillements, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Yamamoto Genryûsai ne retentisse à nouveau.

« - Kurosaki Ichigo, il faut que tu sois conscient d'une chose.

\- … Oui …

\- Toutes tes actions passées qui ont permis à la Soul Society de demeurer, ne suffiront pas à te pardonner d'un acte de félonie à son égard. Tu seras jugé, si ton cas s'avère avéré.

\- Je n'ai trahi personne ! S'emporta soudainement le Shinigami Remplaçant.

\- Alors, dans ce cas, réponds à cette question : caches-tu délibérément des informations qui auraient pu être utiles voire cruciales pour aider la Soul Society dans sa lutte contre les Esprits de l'Enfer ?

\- … Je … ne peux …

\- Oh, il ne peut pas répondre à la question ? Compréhensible. Ricana la voix de Mayuri.

\- … Je ne peux vous donner que quelques informations là-dessus. Déclara finalement Ichigo, en se raclant la gorge. Dans ma poche … se trouvent des informations sur l'Enfer. »

La situation devenait surréaliste. Kurosaki Ichigo semblait donc réellement mêlé à cette affaire ? Les gardes présents récupérèrent effectivement un bout de papier dans la poche du Shinigami Remplaçant, et y lurent les notes inscrites par Ketsurui, au restant des autres Shinigamis.

« - Et tu ne peux rien nous dire de plus, sur cette Ketsurui ?

\- Je ne … peux rien vous dire sur elle.

\- Vraiment … ? Lâcha lentement le Capitaine-Commandant. »

Tête baissée, face à lui, le rouquin serra les dents. Sa situation ne lui plaisait vraiment, vraiment pas. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi devait-il faire un choix pareil … ?

« - Oui. Finit-il par répondre, lentement.

\- Je vois. Souffla Genryûsai. Dans ce cas, allez enfermer Kurosaki Ichigo dans sa cellule, et commencez les recherches sur les âmes damnées. Dès lors qu'elles seront terminées, Capitaine Kurotsuchi … faîtes parler le Shinigami Remplaçant par tous les moyens s'il le faut.

\- Yama-ji, attends ! Tenta de tempérer la voix de Kyôraku.

\- Silence ! Grogna son illustre aîné. La réunion est terminée, retournez dans vos Quartiers. »

Ainsi, la salle finit par être rapidement évacuée. Un climat de tension prenait de plus en plus de place. Si même Kurosaki Ichigo, qui avait déjà apporté tant à la Soul Society, devait être regardé avec un œil suspicieux … Le concerné fut d'ailleurs rapidement conduit dans une prison de la Première Division, alors que les autres Shinigamis retournaient vaquer à leurs occupations.

_Quartiers de la Douzième Division – Laboratoire de Recherche._

Les plus hauts gradés de la Douzième Division se trouvaient en pleines recherches. Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi se trouvait derrière son ordinateur, à lire un nombre importants de données, alors que ses subordonnés, Nemu, Hiyosu et Akon se tenaient actuellement devant un grand bocal, derrière lequel les deux âmes damnées demeuraient enfermées. Le dernier cité pianotait rapidement sur les touches d'un clavier directement inclus sur le grand bocal, rempli d'un liquide verdâtre ayant pour but de sceller le reiatsu.

« - Il n'y a aucune réaction de leur part. Constata rapidement Hiyosu, l'étrange être ressemblant à une grenouille.

\- En effet. Déplora Akon. Cependant, nous pouvons tirer quelque chose d'eux. Nous avons des spécimens d'une importance capitale. Injectez de la drogue.

\- Attendez. Intervint lentement la voix de Nemu Kurotsuchi. »

Ses deux collègues de travail lui lancèrent un regard, interloqué. La Lieutenante pointa rapidement son doigt en direction de l'une des deux âmes, qui avait commencé à esquisser quelques mouvements. Que se passait-il ? Ils ne bougeaient plus depuis un long moment … et surtout, en plus de bloquer le reiatsu, le liquide devait également servir à affaiblir toutes leurs fonctions … c'est-à-dire, leurs aptitudes physiques également ! Les yeux d'Hiyosu s'écarquillèrent lentement, alors qu'un bruit de craquement se fit entendre, juste avant que la vitre ne se brise.

Et que le subordonné de Kurotsuchi Mayuri ne sente son crâne se faire transpercer lentement, par une lame sombre, sous les regards estomaqués de Nemu et d'Akon. Mayuri, lui, plissa le regard, placé plus loin. L'ombre avait jaillie, brisée la vitre … et venait vraisemblablement de mettre un terme aux jours d'un membre assez important du Département de Recherche et de Développement. Le concerné chuta lourdement au sol, un trou béant dans la tête, et du sang vert s'en découlant, pour former une flaque verdâtre au sol. L'agresseur enleva lentement son voile noir, dévoilant rapidement son visage relativement pâle, ses cheveux verts, ses yeux de la même couleur, et son petit sourire en coin.

« - Kyogi, Général du Mensonge, pour vous servir. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE HELL'S ARMY RISING**_

_**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**_

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en compagnie du Capitaine de la Treizième Division, Jushirô Ukitake !

**JUSHIRÔ UKITAKE : **Ahaha … euh … bonjour …

**JOURNALISTE : **Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous sentez-vous bien ?

**JUSHIRÔ UKITAKE : **Oh, je vais bien, je vais bien … ! Mais j'ai un peu le trac, je ne suis que peu souvent interviewé, vous savez …

**JOURNALISTE : **Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Bien, êtes-vous prêt … pour la première question ?

**JUSHIRÔ UKITAKE : **Oui … mais pouvez-vous arrêter de parler comme si nous étions sur le plateau de _Qui veut Gagner des Millions, _s'il vous plaît ?

**JOURNALISTE :** Ok ! Bien, l'une de vos grands fans vous pose donc cette question : est-ce que votre Bankai est aussi puissant que l'on le prétend ?

**JUSHIRÔ UKITAKE : **Ahaha, non non ! Je pense que vous exagérez ! Lorsque l'on voit le Bankai de Genryûsai-sensei, alors il n'y a plus grand-chose qui puisse réellement impressionner !

**JOURNALISTE : **Très bien ! Alors … question suivante, un autre fan vous demande si vous possédez une famille, une femme ?

**JUSHIRÔ UKITAKE : **Malheureusement, je pense que je suis toujours célibataire après des siècles, puisque beaucoup de monde peut devenir mon ami, mais ensuite … avec ma maladie, vivre en commun avec des personnes … c'est assez compliqué … ma famille, je ne l'ai pas connu. Je pense qu'ils m'ont jeté après avoir compris que j'étais malade ! Mais je ne m'en souviens pas, donc ce n'est pas très crédible …

**JOURNALISTE **: Euh … d'accord d'accord ! Sinon, parlez-nous de cette maladie ! Cela n'a-t-il pas posé de problèmes lors de votre nomination au poste de Capitaine ?

**JUSHIRÔ UKITAKE : **Et non ! Genryûsai-sensei m'a dit que mes autres compétences suffisaient largement … ! Et Kyôraku m'a dit que c'est parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à remplir le Gotei 13 de Capitaines à l'époque … bien sûr, il plaisantait, mais cette idée me reste encore dans un coin de mon esprit …

**JOURNALISTE : **Les personnes de votre entourage vous aide malgré tout, à surmonter cela, n'est-ce pas ?

**JUSHIRÔ UKITAKE : **Oui, tout le monde est gentil avec moi ! Kuchiki, ma Lieutenante, s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi avec Kiyone et Sentarô, même si cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus fait de crise maintenant !

**JOURNALISTE : **D'ailleurs, vous sembliez déçu tout à l'heure en parlant d'une éventuelle famille, comptez-vous trouver une épouse ?

**JUSHIRÔ UKITAKE : … **Euh … Ahaha … c'est difficile à dire, je pense que j'attendrais un signe du destin pour trouver l'âme sœur ! Ahaha … ahaha … ARG !

**JOURNALISTE **: Que vous arrive-t-il ?!

**JUSHIRÔ UKITAKE : **… ARRRGGG … euh, ça va ! Ehmmm … Mmmhh …

**JOURNALISTE : **Pardonnez-nous chers lecteurs, mais nous avons une urgence médicale ! La prochaine fois, retrouvez-nous soit avec Shunsui Kyôraku, soit avec Rangiku Matsumoto ! Deux grands buveurs donc. Allons-y, Capitaine Ukitake … ! Capitaine Ukitake ?! Oh non …


	17. The Hell's Army Rising

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__La confrontation à Karakura entre Hirako Shinji et Noroi a pris fin, avec le repli de cette dernière, qui mit toutefois rapidement en garde les Shinigamis, visiblement confiante. De l'autre côté, Hiyota s'est révélée comme étant la sœur de Ketsurui Ryûketsu, et cela pose bien des problèmes à Ichigo Kurosaki, désormais suspecté par la Soul Society comme étant coupable de dissimulation d'informations importantes. Alors que Mayuri Kurotsuchi et son équipe travaillaient sur les deux dernières âmes capturées, la glace du bocal se brisa, laissant ainsi apparaître le Général du Mensonge, Kyogi, qui élimina Hiyosu, un des scientifiques de la Douzième Division … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Toshirô Hitsugaya**

Capitaine de la Dixième Division, Hitsugaya Toshirô a réussi à grappiller quelques centimètres, ce qui l'a rendu extrêmement heureux, même s'il s'en est toujours défendu, notamment auprès de sa Lieutenante, Rangiku Matsumoto. Par ailleurs, le jeune Shinigami continue de veiller sur sa sœur de cœur, Hinamori Momo, qui se remet lentement des événements liés à Aizen. Le jeune Capitaine a toujours nourri le désir d'aller dans la prison du Muken pour abattre le traître, mais y a renoncé, puisque ce dernier était immortel.

_**CHAPTER XVII : THE HELL'S ARMY RISING**_

_« Procédure d'Alerte Rouge. Veuillez évacuer les Quartiers de la Douzième Division, un Spécimen étudié a réussi à sortir de sa cellule. Procédure d'Alerte Rouge. Veuillez évacuer les Quartiers de la Douzième Division, un Spécimen étudié a réussi à sortir de sa cellule. »_

La sonnerie continuait de façon inlassable. Le visage fermé, Kurotsuchi Mayuri braquait son regard sur le nouvel arrivant inopportun. Cet effronté avait eu l'audace de venir semer le trouble dans son laboratoire ? Le savant fou lança un bref regard sur son défunt subordonné, transpercé sans hésitation par cet étrange homme aux cheveux verts.

« - Hé, ne pourrais-tu pas arrêter cette alarme ? S'enquit justement le dénommé Kyogi. Non seulement ça devient lassant, mais en plus, elle utilise le mot _« spécimen » _en parlant de moi.

\- Et donc ? Répondit machinalement le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, en quittant sa place derrière son écran. Ceci ne te plaît pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, je dois dire que j'ai quand même une meilleure opinion de moi-même.

\- Réellement ? Pourtant, tu ne seras rien d'autre qu'un autre _spécimen _entre mes mains. Sourit lentement le Shinigami. Mais avant … comment es-tu entré ici ? Je sais pertinemment que les Shinigamis envoyés à Karakura ne t'ont pas ramené … »

La question fit largement sourire le dernier venu, sans pour autant que cela ne vire au sadisme ou quoi que ce soit. Une expression faciale proche de l'extrême confiance, à la limite de la jubilation. Et sa voix retentit, une nouvelle fois.

« - Disons que ça n'est plus très important désormais. La seule chose que vous autres devez savoir … est que votre défaite est désormais toute proche. »

Encore estomaqués par la soudaine exécution d'Hiyosu, Akon et Nemu reculèrent rapidement. Le seul combattant capable de tenir tête à un Général demeurait probablement le Capitaine. Pour l'heure, l'alarme avait été déclenchée, et le Seireitei sera donc bientôt au courant. Il fallait simplement contenir cet intrus en attendant des renforts d'autres Divisions. Mais la question se posait forcément : pourquoi cet homme avait-il soudainement fait irruption ici, sachant que Gotei 13 au complet se trouvait en ces lieux … ? Et la réponse éventuelle, pouvait apporter son lot d'angoisse …

« - Je n'aime pas cette réponse. Tonna Mayuri. J'ai même horreur que l'on se moque de moi. Alors, si tu souhaites allonger ta durée de vie, il faudrait que tu me donnes davantage de précision, entendu ? »

Kyogi plaça rapidement sa lame noire droit devant lui.

« - Grâce à mes pouvoirs, bien entendu ! Sourit lentement l'homme aux cheveux verts. Mais ce qui devrait vous inquiéter n'est pas ma présence, n'est-ce pas ? Mais plutôt … ça. »

Une lumière rougeâtre, semblable à des flammes, jaillit du sabre …

_Enfers – Repaire de Meikyû …_

« - Allons … le temps est venu, mes chers camarades. »

Une grande assemblée d'âmes damnées se trouvait actuellement face à l'être qui les surplombait depuis son trône. Meikyû, maître des lieux, s'était levé pour leur faire face. Ce qui avait un caractère suffisamment rare pour être souligné.

« - La première étape de la guerre a débuté. Je compte sur vous pour me ramener ce qu'il nous faut …

\- Bien, Meikyû-sama ! S'écrièrent vivement, d'une seule voix, la grande assemblée. »

Une lumière pourfendit rapidement le plafond, sous le regard satisfait du chef des lieux. Le sourire présent sur le visage de cet homme n'avait rien d'ironique ou de nerveux. Il n'y avait que l'impatience qui le gagnait jusqu'à présent.

« - Bien ! S'écria-t-il. Kyogi-kun vient d'ouvrir le chemin. Nous avons un plan, alors tâchez de le suivre. »

_Karakura – Magasin Urahara._

« - Je vois … mais pourquoi n'avoir rien fait pour nous prévenir jusqu'à présent ? Demanda posément un Urahara Kisuke songeur.

\- Impossible de vous contacter tant que la Soul Society est aux aguets, jamais elle ne m'aurait fait confiance. Répondit mécaniquement Ketsurui. Et je ne comptais pas vous appeler en réalité.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna doucement Yoruichi. Les ennemis n'ont pas agi conformément à tes attentes ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Rétorqua la jeune femme. J'ai une dette envers Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- Je vois … donc, reprenons. Intervint lentement Urahara. Ce Meikyû va envoyer des troupes à la Soul Society ?

\- Selon toute vraisemblance, c'est bien le cas. Je n'étais pas certaine de ses projets, mais au vu de la tournure des événements, il y a de fortes chances. Si vous tentez de contacter le Seireitei, et que cela ne fonctionne pas, alors, il n'y aura plus aucun doute à ce sujet.

\- Je vois …

\- Kisuke. Lâcha soudainement Yoruichi, d'un ton sévère.

\- Hein ?

\- Arrête avec tes _« Je vois », _ça commence à m'énerver.

\- D'accord, d'accord, faut pas t'énerver comme ça, Yoruichi-san ! J'essayais d'avoir l'air assez cool, mais tu ne m'arranges pas vraiment les choses …

\- Oui oui, si tu veux. Mais tais-toi avec ça. Soupira sa camarade de toujours.

\- Si vous permettez, coupa la voix d'Uryû Ishida. Peut-on reprendre ? »

La discussion avait commencée depuis un certain temps. Dans ce cercle fermé, peu de gens discutaient. Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Keigo et Mizuiro se tenaient plutôt à l'écart. Si le premier cité agissait de la sorte afin de garder un œil sur le turbulent jeune garçon aux cheveux rouge, les autres patientaient ainsi, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire. Pour l'heure, Ketsurui avait expliqué brièvement que Meikyû, en envoyant ses troupes à la Soul Society, affaiblirait ses défenses, et que si jamais les Shinigamis voulaient gagner, il fallait s'attaquer à cet homme-là. Et que si elle agissait, c'était dans l'unique objectif de sauver sa sœur, prisonnière des armées adverses.

« - Vous êtes libres de me croire ou non. Lança lentement celle qui fut jadis dans ces Enfers. Mais je vais me rendre là-bas.

\- Mais ne craignez-vous pas que Meikyû vous élimine ? Demanda Urahara. S'il est le Roi de cette Armée, sa puissance doit être très élevée, non ?

\- C'est le cas. Mais le défier est l'unique solution pour sauver ma sœur. Tout à l'heure … j'ai ressenti sa présence ici, à Karakura. Elle est donc sous le contrôle ennemi. Ichigo Kurosaki a probablement décidé de ne rien révéler sur notre accord … et la Soul Society n'a pas dû apprécier son comportement. Il est probablement prisonnier là-bas maintenant, voire pire. Je ne sais pas s'il a parlé, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- Kurosaki-kun ne parlera pas … »

La dernière arrivante tourna rapidement ses iris sombres, pour les déposer sur l'étudiante amie de Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime. Kyôkutan avait éliminé une de ses proches, si l'on en croyait ce qu'il se produisait. Et la jeune femme tentait lentement de recoller les morceaux brisés de son cœur. Ce Kurosaki Ichigo avait visiblement une belle place à l'intérieur.

« - Kurosaki-kun respecte toujours ses promesses … s'il t'a promis de t'aider … alors je suis sûre qu'il le fera, malgré tout ce qu'il risque … et s'il l'a fait, alors je le ferais aussi.

\- Tu veux m'accompagner en Enfer ? Rétorqua machinalement Ketsurui.

\- Inoue-san ! C'est dangereux, tu devrais rester ici ! S'inquiéter vivement Ishida.

\- Il a raison. Renchérit Sado Yasutora. »

La rousse demeura silencieuse un court instant, abaissant lentement ses prunelles grises.

« - Tes amis n'ont pas tort. Murmura toujours froidement Ketsurui. Tu ne sembles pas posséder une très grande pression spirituelle, ni posséder de pouvoirs suffisants pour combattre. L'Enfer n'est pas un endroit où l'on peut s'aventurer innocemment …

\- Je sais tout ça. Coupa finalement Orihime, sous les regards surpris des autres. Mais je ne veux pas être inutile. Je peux vous soigner, ce sera déjà ça. Mes pouvoirs d'attaque ne servent pas à grand-chose … mais si je peux aider les autres … je dois le faire. Tatsuki-chan … voudrait que j'aille de l'avant … Et je veux … je veux aller de l'avant en vous aidant au maximum. »

Le regard légèrement plissé de Ketsurui se déposa sur celui de son interlocutrice.

« - Entendu, tu es libre de choisir. Concéda la prétendue étudiante.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je viens aussi. Assura Ishida.

\- Moi aussi. Fit Chad.

\- Ishida-kun, Sado-kun …

\- Nous avons déjà fait des folies de ce type, concéda le Quincy. Mais ce n'est pas une guerre de Shinigamis, je peux donc y entrer l'esprit tranquille.

\- Abuelo voudrait être fier de moi. C'est ce que je vais faire. C'est la même chose que pour toi, Inoue. »

Les participants semblaient au moins être déterminés. À voir combien de temps cette détermination allait durer. De son côté, Yoruichi lança plusieurs regards insistants envers Urahara, mais ce dernier ne les remarqua pas. Résignée, la jeune femme l'appela littéralement.

« - Kisuke. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, alors ?!

\- Quel ton agressif Yoruichi-san … ! Enfin … Ketsurui-san … est-ce que vous connaissez les objectifs de Meikyû ?

\- Non. Rétorqua cette dernière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche exactement à faire en cas d'invasion de la Soul Society. Une vieille histoire de vengeance probablement. Néanmoins, il ne peut pas sortir de l'Enfer, et ce, même lorsqu'il fait nuit. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il y a quelque chose à la Soul Society qui pourrait remédier à cette situation.

\- Je v… ah, d'accord. Articula le scientifique. Bon ! Je suppose que nous n'avons pas tellement le choix, de toute façon ! S'exclama le détenteur de Benihime. Asano-san, venez ici !

\- Qu…quooooi ?! Paniqua le brun. Désolé ! J'ai très envie de venir avec vous, mais faut que je surveille Mizuiro, et lui a trop peur pour venir donc j'espère que vous n'allez pas le forcer ce ne serait pas gentil hein … ? Dit-il, à une vitesse ahurissante.

\- Voyons, je ne comptais pas vous emmener avec nous. Mais je vous demande de rester ici avec Tessai, Jinta et Ururu, vous et votre ami dont j'ai oublié le nom ! Ce serait plus prudent.

\- … Ah, oui. Oui c'est vrai, j'ai … euh, voilà quoi. Finit par sourire Keigo, soulagé.

\- Tessai, n'hésite pas à contacter Kurosaki-san, le père hein, et Ishida-san, le père aussi.

\- Compris. »

L'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division se tourna en direction de Ketsurui Ryûketsu. Oh, il n'y avait, à vrai dire, aucune raison de faire confiance à cette jeune femme. Le regard doré de Yoruichi lui disait exactement la même chose. Il n'y avait pas de raison, mais une simple intuition. Cette inconnue ne semblait pas mentir. Mais … tout cela ne pouvait être certain. Et aller en Enfer semblait réellement ressembler à un voyage sans retour.

« - Bien … je suppose que nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, hein ? »

_Soul Society – Quartiers de la Douzième Division._

Les yeux écarquillés de Kurotsuchi Mayuri suffisaient à comprendre toute la surprise qui venait de le prendre. Et placés non loin de lui, Akon ainsi que Nemu laissaient paraître le même type d'expression. Mais cette réaction avait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus logique, après tout. Comment ne pas être surpris … devant tant ce spectacle ?!

Un immense gouffre dimensionnel venait de s'ouvrir derrière Kyogi, et de nombreuses ombres s'y trouvaient derrière. De _trop _nombreuses ombres. Soudainement, l'une d'entre elle jaillie, provoquant un soulèvement d'air rapide. Cette dernière n'avait rien d'humaine. Bien au contraire : elle ressemblait, dès que la lumière se posa là-dessus, à un immense serpent aux écailles verdâtres et sombres, d'une dizaine de mètres de long, qui poussa un cri caractéristique … de hollow ? Sur son crâne, une véritable muselière était visible, et utilisée par une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds soyeux.

« - Quelle rentrée fracassante, Kyôkutan-chan ! Applaudit Kyogi. Mais pourquoi ton serpent vole-t-il ?

\- Ferme-là ! Grogna la concernée depuis là-haut. Essaie de te foutre de moi encore une fois, et j'te tue !

\- Moi qui te complimentais … tu sembles vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

\- Bref, je m'en vais. Accomplis plutôt ta mission. Grommela celle qui avait pris la vie de Tatsuki Arisawa. »

La bête brisa littéralement le plafond, passant à travers, avant de pousser un nouveau grognement strident, qui résonna dans le Seireitei tout entier. Bientôt, d'autres ombres sortirent du gouffre ouvert par Kyogi. La plupart d'entre eux demeuraient voilés de longues capes noires, mais pour certains, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« - C'est pas vrai … Murmura Akon. Il faut que l'on se replie, Capitaine !

\- Mayuri-sama, nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Silence ! Hurla le Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Fuyez si vous le voulez. Mais n'osez pas me placer dans la même catégorie que vous. »

Au final, les choses se compliquaient encore davantage. Les ombres se dispersaient dans les parages, une par une. Kyogi lança un sourire provocateur au Capitaine à l'étrange masque.

« - Comme vous le voyez, nous sommes sur le point d'envahir la Soul Society. Donc, que disiez-vous, à propos de _spécimen _? »

Les yeux de Kurotsuchi Mayuri se figèrent lentement. Cet homme osait se moquer ouvertement de lui ? La colère bouillonnait dans tout le corps du savant fou, mais sa raison l'empêcher d'engager le combat de façon si stupide ici. Face à lui, certes, de nombreuses ombres avaient disparues, dont cette Kyôkutan qui avait décidé de prendre la voie des airs sur ce serpent-hollow, mais d'autres se tenaient là. Et à en juger par le premier coup d'œil, il ne s'agissait pas d'amateurs. Il y avait déjà ce Kyogi, Général du Mensonge d'après ses propres termes. Noroi, celui de la Malédiction, et un autre, homme aux cheveux rouge arrivant presque jusqu'à sa nuque.

« - Tss … je suppose qu'il va falloir se replier ! Mais juste pour se revoir plus tard, dans peu de temps. Lâcha-t-il, visiblement exaspéré.

\- Oh non, je suis désolé, mais vous auriez dû partir avant tous les trois. »

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, pour l'heure. Pourtant, ses tympans pouvaient entendre ces chargements caractéristiques de Cero, ces explosions, qui ravageaient probablement déjà l'intérieur du Seireitei. Mais il y avait surtout cette personne qui venait d'apparaître dans le dos des Shinigamis. Oh, son identité n'avait rien de très problématique … mais son action n'avait rien de très plaisante.

Du sang coulait doucement sur le sol, alors que les yeux d'Akon s'écarquillèrent largement. Le coupable avait pour nom, Hiyota Ryûketsu. Cette dernière avait fait son apparition de façon soudaine, sans laisser le temps de réagir au Troisième Siège, qui, tétanisé, sentait son corps se faire calciner de l'intérieur. D'ici, ils avaient pu observer les batailles à Karakura. Et forcément … il connaissait déjà les attributs de ce sabre, qui venait de le transpercer la colonne vertébrale. Et le corps explosa littéralement, à la seconde suivante, dès lors que la lame s'illumina, projetant du sang dans toutes les directions.

« - C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Soupira la voix de Kyogi. Je n'aime pas ce genre de spectacle, vraiment.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Sourit lentement Noroi. Hiyota, termine-en avec le Lieutenant, et ensuite, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

\- Oui, Noroi-sama. »

Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs écarquilla rapidement les yeux, puisque le Zanpakutô du Lieutenant venait justement de se dégainer. Cette fille presque robotisée connaissait-elle les moindres façons de combattre ? La sœur de Ketsurui plissa légèrement le regard, avant de soulever son sabre contre celui de l'adversaire. L'échange de coups tourna rapidement à l'avantage de l'habitante des Enfers, qui envoya valser Nemu droit sur le mur du fond, sans que cette dernière ne montra le moindre signe de douleur malgré tout.

Il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Le Général de la Malédiction, lança un vif regard au jeune homme aux cheveux rouge, qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

« - Nikushimi, tu pourrais t'occuper de ce Capitaine ?

\- Tu parles, regarde-moi sa tronche, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu as peur de lui, Nikushimi-kun ? Sourit lentement Kyogi.

\- Ferme ta gueule, toi. S'irrita rapidement le subordonné de Meikyû. »

Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, alors que les trois camarades discutaient. Cette secousse eut pour mérite de les ramener à la réalité. Une aura sombre et puissante entourait actuellement le Capitaine Kurotsuchi, qui leur envoya son regard le plus malsain possible, un regard teinté de haine au possible.

« - Woah ! Je ne pensais pas que la mort du dernier Shinigami aurait mis ce Capitaine dans une telle colère ! S'étonna faussement Kyogi.

\- Silence. Fulmina le concerné. J'ai dit que j'avais horreur que l'on osait se moquer de moi. Et je vais vous le faire sérieusement comprendre. Comment osez-vous faire … comme si je n'étais pas là … ?

\- Mais non, quelle idée. S'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Nous discutions justement de vous, donc techniquement, ce que vous dîtes n'est pas valable.

\- _**Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô.**_ »

Une immense chenille à tête nourrisson jaillit depuis le sol, sous les regards amusés des trois envoyés de l'Enfer.

« - Son Bankai, hein ? Il ne ressemble vraiment à rien. Constata Nikushimi.

\- Il paraîtrait que les Zanpakutô ont des âmes qui reflètent ceux de leur utilisateur, non ? S'interrogea Kyogi.

\- SILENCE ! Hurla de colère le Capitaine. »

Mayuri abattit rapidement son sabre en avant, et aussitôt, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô agit conformément au mouvement, et fusa vers les ennemis, en poussant son hurlement caractéristique. Néanmoins, aucun des Généraux ne fut touché par l'offensive du monstre, qui explosa littéralement la façade du bâtiment. Toute l'onde de choc provoquée, força d'ailleurs Hiyota à interrompre son assaut sur Nemu, et à disparaître plus loin, évitant ainsi quelques problèmes avec le plus haut gradé des lieux.

En ce qui concernait les trois autres hauts gradés des Enfers, ils se placèrent légèrement en hauteur, à l'extérieur.

« - Bon, je me charge de lui. Déclara finalement Nikushimi en se craquant légèrement la tête. Il me faut un peu d'échauffement avant d'aller voir de vrais adversaires. Celui qui prend Zaraki Kenpachi sans ma permission, je lui fais sa peau.

\- Je me charge donc de Zaraki Kenpachi. Sourit lentement Noroi, en disparaissant immédiatement.

\- Eh, toi … !

\- Du calme, Nikushimi-kun, je suis sûr qu'elle ne fait que se moquer de toi. Car c'est moi qui vais attaquer Zaraki Kenpachi. Ricana lentement Kyogi.

\- Bon, tu sais quoi ? Occupe-toi de ce mec chelou, j'en ai déjà marre. »

Kyogi n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, que son comparse venait de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Le jeune homme haussa largement les sourcils, avant de soupirer. Ils ne pouvaient déjà même plus s'amuser ? Bon … après tout, il demeurait toujours vrai que leur présence ici était largement liée à un plan très clair. Alors, s'ils ne l'appliquaient pas, Meikyû-sama risquait de les railler et cette simple pensée n'avait rien d'agréable. Autant accomplir la mission de façon convenable. L'être à peine voilé de sa cape noire sauta depuis le toit d'une vieille demeure, en direction du Capitaine de la Douzième Division, présent en bas.

« - Allons, je vais en terminer rapidement ! S'exclama Kyogi. »

_Ruelles du Seireitei – Non loin de la Douzième Division._

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?! Regardez cette chose, c'est un Hollow ?! »

De nombreux Shinigamis, déjà alertés par l'alarme provenant de la Douzième Division avaient décidé de partir immédiatement en direction des Quartiers du Capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Il s'agissait ici, d'un groupe de la Septième Division. Au-dessus d'eux, volait en effet le grand Serpent à tête de Hollow, sur lequel se tenait une femme aux cheveux blonds. Cette dernière leur lança un regard hautain, et semblait même vouloir continuer sa route sans avoir à s'occuper de ces sous-Shinigamis.

« - Descend de là ! Hurla un Shinigami, qui utilisa rapidement son shunpô pour monter dans les airs, non loin de Kyôkutan, et bientôt imité par ses camarades.

\- Bande d'imbéciles, poussez-vous de mon chemin. Souffla la Générale. »

Les troupes de Sajin Komamura se plaçaient en opposition, sur la route de la grande créature. Cette dernière poussa un hurlement, avant de charger un véritable Cero dans sa mâchoire, et de le recracher en direction des soldats. Pris de court, ils évitèrent néanmoins le coup … avant que l'un d'eux ne se fasse découper au niveau de la hanche. Rapidement, la blessure gagna en taille, de façon presque inexplicable. Et le corps de l'homme se fit découper en deux, sous les regards estomaqués de ses camarades.

La lame de Kyôkutan s'entacha lentement de sang, signe qu'elle était bien entendu la coupable de ce dernier meurtre. Le Hollow sur lequel elle montait venait de se déplacer suffisamment rapidement pour lui permettre un tel acte.

« - Des sous-Shinigamis tels que vous … devriez plutôt vous battre contre des sous-âmes, comme elles là-bas. Lâcha la Générale, en arrivant près d'un autre Shinigami, avant que sa lame ne vienne lui trancher violemment la gorge, dans un flot de sang morbide. »

Deux corps chutèrent donc au sol, dans des flaques de sang lugubres. Ceux qui restaient atterrirent, légèrement tétanisés par cette situation nouvelle. Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de penser, que de nombreuses âmes complètement voilées de noir jaillirent, afin de les attaquer. Paniquant légèrement, ils dégainèrent leur Zanpakutô, mais peine perdue. Cette horde d'ennemie les submergea complètement, sans qu'aucune possibilité de fuite ne puisse permettre quoi que ce soit.

Kyôkutan leur lança un bref regard, avant de s'en désintéresser. Elle aussi devait rapidement accomplir sa mission, après tout. Le regard doré de la jeune femme se plissa légèrement, car face à elle, tout ne paraissait pas gagné d'avance non plus. Une grande colonne d'énergie venait de se former, et le sol tremblait aux alentours. Avant qu'une voix ne retentisse, à travers la colonne d'énergie, de laquelle une ombre gigantesque se faisait de plus en plus visible.

« - _**Kokujo Tengen Myo'O !**_

\- Oh, génial …

\- Je suis le Capitaine de la Septième Division, Sajin Komamura ! »

Le concerné se tenait désormais sur l'épaule de l'immense Samouraï généré par son Bankai. Ce dernier bloquait le passage au grand serpent hollow de Kyôkutan, qui soupira rapidement d'exaspération.

« - N'imagine pas que j'ai envie de livrer un combat de monstres géants contre toi, je te préviens tout de suite. Dit-elle, d'un ton acide.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance. Tu te diriges actuellement vers les Quartiers de Genryûsai-dono, et je vais t'en empêcher. Et tu as tué deux de mes soldats … je vais alors honorer leur mémoire, et t'envoyer les rejoindre, toi, et tous ceux qui menacent le Seireitei !

\- Sérieusement … pourquoi est-ce que moi qui tombe sur ça ? Murmura la concernée, à elle-même. Bon, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

\- En garde ! »

_Quartiers de la Première Division – Cellules d'emprisonnement._

« - Laissez-moi sortir !

\- Navré, tant que nous n'en n'avons pas reçu l'ordre, alors vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir.

\- Mais bordel, le Seireitei est en train de se faire attaquer, je vais vous aider !

\- Nous n'en n'avons pas le droit, je vous le répète. »

Bloqué au fond de sa cellule, Ichigo Kurosaki ne pouvait que ressentir, encore une fois, son impuissance sur la situation qui dégénérait _déjà. _À peine fut-il enfermé dans cette cellule, qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de penser à ses fautes, voilà que le Seireitei se faisait attaquer. Était-ce de sa faute ? Cette … Hiyota Ryûketsu l'avait dit … mais qu'avait-il fait de mal ?! Bordel, il devait à tout prix les aider ! Mais coincé dans cette prison, il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir. Zangetsu était conservé par les Shinigamis, et derrière les barreaux, aucune pression spirituelle ne passait …

_Seireitei – Ruelles, quelque part en direction de la Première Division._

Une ombre marchait lentement, le regard dur. La mission confiée par Meikyû-sama possédait un caractère prioritaire. Échouer n'avait rien d'une option. Soit ils réussissaient tout de suite, soit la défaite éternelle et le châtiment du feu infernal les attendaient tous. Le ciel se couvrait lentement de nuage sombre, comme un prélude pour le désastre qui s'abattrait bientôt sur le monde des esprits. Le processus amorcé ne pouvait être annulé désormais. L'homme avait des cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au cou, et marchait tout simplement, sans se presser, vers les Quartiers de la Première Division, alors

« - Halte-là ! »

De nombreux ennemis apparurent soudainement. À en juger par leur apparence de ninja, ils appartenaient aux Forces Spéciales, liées à la Deuxième Division donc. Rapidement, l'homme en question fut entouré de ces soldats.

« - Qui es-tu ? Décline ton identité, et rends-toi avant de périr.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça, à votre place.

\- Silence ! Grogna l'un des membres des Forces Spéciales, en sortant un poignard. »

Constatant rapidement que l'homme continuait son chemin, sans se soucier de leur présence, les soldats usèrent tous d'un rapide shunpô … avant de chuter lourdement au sol ?!

« - Désolé, ce long voile noir ne dissimule pas toujours très bien mon reiatsu. Articula lentement l'être en question. Si vous tenez tant à savoir mon identité, alors je vais vous le dire. Je suis le Général du Silence, Seijaku. Et … vous devriez allez répéter aux autres, de ne pas engager le combat contre moi. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE HELL'S ARMY RISING 2**_

_**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**_

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs ! Cette fois-ci, nous sommes en compagnie du Capitaine de la Huitième Division, Shunsui Kyôraku !

**SHUNSUI KYÔRAKU : **Bonjour !

**JOURNALISTE : **Alors, entrons immédiatement dans le vif du sujet ! Voici donc une question posée par un fan : allez-vous être capable de tenir un rôle important, digne du rang que vous occupiez, au cours de la fiction ?

**SHUNSUI KYÔRAKU : **Eh bien … j'espère ! Les modalités du contrat que j'ai signé m'échappent … j'avais sûrement trop bu ce jour-là ! Hahaha ! Donc eh bien, je ne sais plus quel sera mon rôle précis ! Mais il sera sûrement grandiose !

**JOURNALISTE : **Nous l'espérons pour vous et le Gotei 13, surtout au vu déroulement des choses ! Maintenant, pourriez-vous donner des détails sur votre Bankai auprès des lecteurs ? Nous sommes tous très intéressés. Pourquoi Ukitake Jushirô a -t-il dit qu'il ne fallait pas le montrer aux yeux des autres ?

**SHUNSUI KYÔRAKU : **Ah … mon Bankai. Les hommes mystérieux ont toujours des choses mystérieuses avec eux. Sachez simplement que mon Bankai … ne doit pas être vu par n'importe qui !

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais encore ?

**SHUNSUI KYÔRAKU : **Quoi donc ?

**JOURNALISTE : **C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire sur votre Bankai ?

**SHUNSUI KYÔRAKU : **Hmm … croyez-moi, il vaut mieux que je ne l'utilise pas. Il est effrayant, et si je l'utilise, cela signifie que je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire. Moi-même, j'ai assez peur de ce Bankai !

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah bon ? Eh bien … euh, tant mieux alors, on va se contenter de ça ! Question suivante : est-il plus difficile de nouer une relation avec un Zanpakutô double ?

**SHUNSUI KYÔRAKU : **Ce sont deux femmes, j'ai donc facilement été motivé ! Mais bon, si Katen Kyôkotsu est plutôt sympathique, Katen Kyôkotsu, elle, est assez taciturne … et puis, c'est une petite fille encore, pas réellement mon genre ! Mon genre, je veux dire que c'est toutes les jolies filles, hein ! Mais assez âgées quand même. Mais bon, pour revenir à la question, je ne sais pas s'il est plus facile ou non … j'ai toujours eu deux Zanpakutô ! Pour Ukitake, c'était la même chose vous savez. Je pense que tous les liens avec les Zanpakutô se font naturellement.

**JOURNALISTE : **Quid du Capitaine Zaraki ?

**SHUNSUI KYÔRAKU : **Presque naturellement.

**JOURNALISTE : **Comptez-vous venir en aide à Ichigo Kurosaki, captif au Seireitei ? On vous a vu peu d'accord avec le Capitaine-Commandant !

**SHUNSUI KYÔRAKU : **Haha … C'est vrai que Kurosaki Ichigo ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive en ce moment, le pauvre ! Mais vous savez, si vous mettez Yama-ji en colère, il risque de se mettre torse-nu, et je n'aime vraiment pas ça …

**JOURNALISTE : **… Je vous comprends ! Sinon, avez-vous trouvé une épouse stable ? Cela fait un moment que nous vous voyons trainer avec beaucoup de femmes, mais ne serait-il pas temps de stabiliser votre vie ?

**SHUNSUI KYÔRAKU : **Vous savez, c'est difficile d'être un homme aussi populaire et beau que moi, donc il y a beaucoup de jeunes femmes qui s'intéressent à moi, et galant comme je suis, c'est difficile de leur dire de partir ! Même si Nanao-chan me demande souvent d'arrêter. Je pense que nous allons marier dans un futur proche !

**JOURNALISTE : **C'est tout ce que nous vous souhaitons dans ce cas-là ! Eh bien merci à vous. La semaine prochaine, les lecteurs auront donc le choix d'interviewer soit Byakuya Kuchiki, soit Rangiku Matsumoto !


	18. The Hell's Army Rising 2

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Kyogi, Général du Mensonge, est apparu face à Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Ce dernier n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, car le Général ouvre ensuite rapidement un gouffre … qui permet à de nombreux autres habitants de l'Enfer d'entrer, dont des Généraux. Le chaos s'empare rapidement du Seireitei, tandis que chez Urahara Kisuke, la rencontre avec Ketsurui Ryûketsu permet de prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Pendant ce temps, Ichigo Kurosaki demeure enfermé au fond de sa cellule …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Kenpachi Zaraki**

L'avide de combat, peut-être le plus redouté des Shinigamis du Gotei 13, Zaraki Kenpachi est demeuré égal à lui-même ces dernières années. Par plusieurs fois, il a notamment voulu défier le Capitaine-Commandant, ou Byakuya Kuchiki, dans des combats à mort. Sans réussite, il fut souvent calmé au bout d'un certain temps. Kenpachi faisait partie des premiers Capitaines à vouloir le retour d'Ichigo : et pour cause, un autre ennemi puissant à combattre lui faisait plaisir.

_**CHAPTER XVIII : THE HELL'S ARMY RISING 2**_

**Q**ue se passait-il ? La panique totale s'emparait du Seireitei. Des explosions multiples, des hurlements de douleur, et tant d'autres signes témoignant d'une agression intérieure, ponctuée d'une violence inouïe. Un homme accourait rapidement à travers les Quartiers de la Première Division : il s'agissait du Lieutenant, Chôjiro Sasakibe. Sur son visage, le masque de l'inquiétude prenait place, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne frappe à la porte du Commandant.

« - Entre, Sasakibe. Tonna la voix de Genryûsai, derrière la porte.

\- Mon Commandant ! S'empressa le vice-Capitaine. La situation est grave ! Nous sommes attaqués. Tout a commencé à la Douzième Division, et depuis là-bas, de nombreux ennemis ont jaillis pour dévaster les alentours. Les troupes de Shinigamis, alertées, sont complètement impuissantes. Certains d'entre eux semblent être extrêmement puissants. De plus, plusieurs créatures ressemblant à des Hollows ont été détectées, dont un immense Serpent qui a engagé le combat avec le Capitaine Komamura.

\- Je vois. Murmura le fondateur du Gotei 13. A-t-on réussi à dénombrer les ennemis ?

\- Leur nombre de fantassins semble être au moins aussi nombreux que le nôtre, mais nous n'avons pas plus de précision.

\- Très bien. Ordonne aux Capitaines d'encercler l'expansion ennemie, il ne faut pas les laisser avancer davantage.

\- Et doit-on libérer Kurosaki Ichigo de sa cellule ? »

Un léger silence imprégna la pièce. Sasakibe sentit sur lui, le regard presque oppressant de son supérieur, comme s'il le réprimandait pour avoir posé une telle question.

« - Non. Kurosaki Ichigo ne peut pas être libéré si facilement. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour répondre à la puissance adverse.

\- … Bien, désolé de ma question, mon Commandant. »

_Ruelles du Seireitei – En direction de la Première Division._

Le regard de Sajin Komamura croisait celui de son adversaire, et le fixait intensément. Il s'agissait d'une Générale, à n'en pas douter. Sa carrure suffisait à prouver au Capitaine de la Septième Division, que l'heure de la plaisanterie ne viendrait certainement pas face à cette femme. Le Shinigami à tête de loup demeurait sur l'épaule de son immense Bankai, tandis qu'en face de lui, Kyôkutan demeurait sur la tête du grand serpent qu'elle chevauchait. La blonde semblait assez dépitée par la situation d'ailleurs. Mais cela n'allait pas durer éternellement de toute façon.

« - Prépare-toi, ton chemin va s'arrêter ici ! Grogna le supérieur de Tetsuzaemon Iba.

\- Je t'en prie. Siffla son interlocutrice. »

Poussant un hurlement de colère, Komamura fit abattre son sabre en avant, alors que son Bankai effectua les mêmes types de mouvements. La grande lame de Kokujo Tengen Myo'O fusa en direction du grand reptile volant. Là-bas, Kyôkutan arborait un air neutre devant l'offensive adverse, avant de plisser légèrement le regard. Celui de Komamura s'écarquilla justement, puisque la cible fut manquée, et le gigantesque sabre du Samouraï s'écrasa sur les toits de vieux bâtiments, provoquant l'écroulement de ces derniers, dans un épais nuage de poussière. Et la bête fut vite fait de s'enrouler autour du géant, avant de l'étreindre d'une façon extrêmement violente, provoquant un hurlement de douleur de son utilisateur, sous le regard satisfait de Kyôkutan. Cette dernière bondit hors de sa place, pour également atterrir sur l'épaule de Kokujo Tengen Myo'O. Là-bas, Komamura semblait souffrir le martyr, tandis que la blonde s'approcha de lui.

« - Vois-tu, nous avons plutôt de bonnes informations sur vous. Et je dois dire que ton Bankai est particulièrement … contraignant. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as probablement déjà vu une libération de Meikaitana, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça … ma lame est déjà libérée. Et donc, son pouvoir spécial, également. »

La Générale pointa sa lame, dans la direction du grand Shinigami, avant de l'abattre de façon plus que violente. Et un bruit strident s'en suivi rapidement. Les iris dorés de la jeune femme se teintèrent d'une lueur de surprise, alors que sa lame venait d'être bloquée … par l'étrange morceau d'armure qui recouvrait le bras gauche du Shinigami. Un réflexe plutôt salvateur, pour le Capitaine de la Septième Division.

« - Je suis bien conscient des failles … de mon Bankai. Souffla-t-il, alors que son ton laissait transparaître la douleur qui le rongeait, puisque le grand Serpent continuait d'étreindre violemment Kokujo Tengen Myo'O. Et c'est aussi pour ça … que j'ai travaillé dur pour y remédier ! Hurla-t-il finalement, en repoussant la lame adverse, en même temps que Kyôkutan. »

Kokujo Tengen Myo'O lui-même parvint par la même occasion à se défaire du ligotage ennemi, par un tour de force pur. Le reptile lâcha prise, et recula sous le coup, en poussant un grognement significatif. Sa maîtresse se trouvait toujours sur l'épaule du plus grand des Bankai qui soit, son regard dans celui de son ennemi.

« - Il semblerait que ce soit bien le cas, tu t'es entrainé … Concéda la Générale. Mais tu sembles ne pas avoir écouté ce que j'ai dit. J'ai déjà activé le pouvoir de mon sabre.

\- Que … ? »

Les yeux du grand Shinigami s'élargirent, alors qu'un bruit de craquelure se faisait entendre : son armure, présente sur le long de ses bras, se fissurait ?! Cette dernière avait déjà été suffisamment solide pour résister à bon nombre de coups, même à celui de Zaraki Kenpachi jadis … et là ?! Que se passait-il ?! Toute l'armure finit par exploser complètement, du sang jaillissant finalement à cause de l'impact, tandis que le Capitaine serra les dents. Une aura sombre malsaine entoura le corps de Kyôkutan, qui éclata d'un petit rire discret.

« - Je suis Kyôkutan, Générale de la Démesure. Sourit-elle, en tenant son sabre fermement … avant de l'abattre en-dessous d'elle, soit sur l'épaule du Bankai de Komamura, qui hurla encore de douleur.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il ressente une douleur de la sorte, alors que le coup porté n'avait pas été si terrible que ça ?! Comment se faisait-il que son armure avait été brisée, alors que le coup porté n'avait pas été si terrible que ça ?! Le flux de questions s'entassait dans l'esprit du Shinigami, alors que Kyôkutan sauta de son perchoir, pour atterrir finalement sur la tête de son animal de compagnie, apparemment, et regagner quelques mètres de distance, braquant ses prunelles dorées sur le Capitaine en souffrance, essoufflé.

« - Beaucoup des capacités des Généraux sont liées à la souffrance, tu devrais retenir ça. Déclara la femme au voile ténébreux. »

Le grand Serpent-Hollow poussa soudainement un hurlement, avant de charger un nouveau cero entre ses dents. Au vu de la mobilité de Kokujo Tengen Myo'O … il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse l'éviter. Ainsi, la seule réaction à avoir, serait de placer le gigantesque sabre en opposition pour bloquer le coup. Oui, Kyôkutan était persuadée que les choses se produiront de cette façon. Et effectivement, dès lors que la salve d'énergie rouge jaillie depuis la gueule du Serpent, Komamura réagit immédiatement, en plaçant son sabre en opposition. De cette façon, le grand Samouraï parvint à contenir le puissant Cero déployé. À cet instant, la Générale disparue rapidement, pour atterrir aux pieds du géant. D'ici, elle terminerait aisément le simulacre de bataille. Sa lame sombre aux quelques motifs rouge-sang sur la garde se souleva, avant de viser la cheville du grand épéiste.

Mais à son plus grand étonnement, la femme aux cheveux blonds soyeux ne découpa que le vide … ou plutôt, une grande fumée … comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Komamura Sajin ne pouvait pas le faire disparaître de la sorte … Et rapidement, la vérité s'abattit sur elle. Au sens propre du terme : un grand sabre déferlait à une vitesse impressionnante dans sa direction, et depuis le haut. Difficile d'avoir le temps de disparaître pour le coup. La Générale des Enfers plaça son sabre en opposition, une main soutenant même la lame, avant de parer la violente attaque adverse. Le sol s'effondrait presque sous ses pieds, mais au bout de quelques instants, Kyôkutan parvint à sortir de cette offensive, pour se poser plus loin. Komamura atterrit ensuite, sur place qu'elle venait de quitter, et plongea ses yeux d'animaux dans les siens.

« - Je t'ai dit que je travaille dur pour remédier aux problèmes crées par mon Bankai. Assura-t-il.

\- Tu es repassé rapidement en Shikai à ce que je vois. Plutôt astucieux à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d'anticiper une seule de mes attaques, aussi simples soit-elle.

\- Tes provocations ne me feront rien. Tu pourras te moquer de moi tant que tu le voudras, mais je ne te laisserais jamais passer. Je t'écraserai, toi et toute ton armée de damnés.

\- En fait, tu es plutôt mal parti. »

Komamura tiqua rapidement avant de réagir au quart de tour pour placer son sabre au-dessus de lui. Les mâchoires du grand Serpent-Hollow venaient en effet de s'abattre sur lui. Le Shinigami recula longuement, passa à travers plusieurs petits édifices, souleva plusieurs nuages de poussière. Une aura rouge entoura rapidement le grand Shinigami. Il se devait de contre-attaquer, demeurer de la sorte, dominé par cette personne, par un simple Hollow ne pouvait pas être acceptable.

« - _Tengen !_ »

Au prix de grands efforts, le Capitaine de la Septième Division parvint à stopper l'avancée de ce reptile monstrueux, et exercer une plus grosse pression avec son sabre pour infliger un coup en guise de réponse. Son Shikai lui en donnait d'ailleurs un complément, puisqu'un grand sabre vint percuter de plein fouet la tête du Serpent, le renvoyant plus loin, et soulevant divers débris au passage. Suite à ce geste, le Shinigami s'avança lentement. Son corps avait été endommagé par les pouvoirs de cette Kyôkutan tout à l'heure, et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Il lui fallait des réponses.

« - J'en ai terminé avec ton étrange créature. Clama-t-il.

\- Tu es méprisant, dis-donc. Lâcha en réponse la jeune femme. Akubi est une âme damnée comme les autres, un Hollow qui est désormais en ma possession. D'ailleurs, ton coup ne viendra pas à bout de lui instantanément.

\- Cela ne m'inquiète pas. Rétorqua le Capitaine. Tu peux renvoyer combien de fois cette bête sur moi, je la vaincrai.

\- Eh bien … je ne comptais pas lancer cet animal indéfiniment, et puis, pour vaincre un Capitaine, il était déjà probable que je devrais me salir un petit peu les mains.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à briser mon armure ? Se risqua soudainement Komamura.

\- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Rétorqua, d'un ton provocateur son ennemie. Je pense que je te laisserai le découvrir toi-même, avec pour seul indice, le fait que je sois le Général de la Démesure. »

Les yeux de son interlocuteur se plissèrent lentement. Quelque chose de terrible se propageait dans tout le Seireitei. Mais il devait vite en finir avec cette Générale pour pouvoir aller aider les autres. Rien que d'ici, il pouvait clairement ressentir le fait que le Gotei 13 se faisait submerger.

_Quartiers de la Quatrième Division – Salle de repos._

« - Abarai-san, vous n'avez pas le droit d'y aller tout de suite ! Insista le Lieutenant de la Quatrième Division, Kotetsu Isane. »

Son interlocuteur venait de se lever de son lit. Son corps encore engourdit par la bataille précédente à Karakura, où il avait d'ailleurs été massacré par le Général Noroi, refusait encore de lui obéir pleinement. Mais le Seireitei tout en entier subissait une invasion, alors rester cloîtré sur son lit dans les Quartiers du Capitaine Unohana lui donnait déjà envie de vomir.

« - Il faut que j'aille aider mes potes. Lâcha le vice-Capitaine de Byakuya Kuchiki.

\- Renji, le Lieutenant Kotetsu n'a pas tort. Renchérit Rukia Kuchiki, debout à côté du lit de son ami. J'ai aussi envie d'aller directement sur le champ de bataille pour aider le Capitaine Ukitake, mais dans mon état, dans notre état … on risque de causer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Déclara la jeune femme, d'un ton amer.

\- Rukia …

\- Reste ici, c'est tout. »

La Lieutenante de la Treizième Division savait faire preuve d'autorité de temps à autre. Même un peu trop d'ailleurs. Elle semblait d'ailleurs être dans un meilleur état que son camarade. Pour l'heure, beaucoup de choses la préoccupaient. La jeune sœur de Byakuya soupira doucement, avant de prendre congé, et sortir de la salle de soins, en annonçant qu'elle n'irait pas combattre évidemment.

Au bout de quelques pas, la jeune Shinigami constatait que très rapidement, les Quartiers de la Quatrième Division se remplissaient vite, beaucoup trop vite. Là-bas, le visage rivé à l'extérieur de la fenêtre, se tenait le Capitaine Unohana. À y penser, la noble n'avait jamais pu voir la plus gradée de ces lieux combattre sur un champ de bataille. Secouant rapidement la tête afin de chasser ces pensées funestes, la subordonnée d'Ukitake continua son chemin. Elle devait faire quelque chose, malgré tout.

_Quartiers de la Douzième Division._

« - Wow, tu n'y vas pas de mainmorte. Ton Bankai est vraiment très effrayant, je vais en faire des cauchemars. Constata la voix de Kyogi, qui se tenait sur le toit d'une habitation, à moitié détruite par les affrontements. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô continuait de pousser ses hurlements de nourrissons inquiétants, qui résonnaient comme un écho lointain mais proche à la fois. Mayuri Kurotsuchi se tenait juste à côté, la tête penchée sur le côté, pour lancer un regard sadique à son ennemi, qui évitait jusqu'à présent tous les coups.

« - Vous savez, je me demande … ce que quelqu'un comme vous peut avoir comme pouvoir. Déclara lentement le Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Après tout, Général du Mensonge … c'est un titre un peu particulier.

\- J'en conviens. Rétorqua son adversaire. Mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Je n'en n'ai pas l'air, mais je suis un combattant exceptionnel. Vraiment exceptionnel. Sourit un peu bêtement le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, en pointant son sabre en direction du Shinigami.

\- Pour l'heure, à part éviter Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô, vous ne faîtes pourtant pas grand-chose. Répondit son interlocuteur. Alors … que diriez-vous de me prouver ce que vous avancez ? »

L'étrange calme qui émanait du savant fou n'avait rien de très rassurant à vrai dire, même pour un Général des Grands Pêchés. Mais Kyogi ne cessait pas de sourire, de façon toujours aussi hypocrite.

« - Je veux bien essayer. Mais je n'ai pas énormément de temps à te consacrer, vois-tu. C'est plutôt ardu, et je suis un homme très demandé. Jongler entre toutes les obligations, hein ? Saisis-tu la portée des tâches qui m'incombent ?

\- Cela n'a aucune importance. Sourit lentement Mayuri. »

Un nouveau geste rapide du sabre, lança le nourrisson jaunâtre à l'assaut. Kyogi bondit vivement des hauteurs sur lesquelles il était placé, évitant ainsi les lames rétractables de l'ennemi, qui brisèrent complètement le reste de l'édifice.

« - Vous n'avez pas peur des factures vous, les Shinigamis ?

\- Ton entêtement à jouer à l'idiot est intéressant. Ton pouvoir augmenterait-il au même rythme que tes idioties ?

\- Haha … très vilains, ces propos. Je m'efforce pourtant de rester courtois. Je suis pourtant l'un des rares hommes en Enfer à l'être, et voici la façon dont on me traite ? Où que j'aille, je pense que je ne suis pas reconnu à ma juste valeur. »

La lame noire du Général fusa rapidement, alors même qu'il continuait à déblatérer ses propos qui pourraient en ennuyer plus d'un. Étant donné que Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô ne pouvait pas intervenir, placé aussi loin, le scientifique le plus réputé du Seireitei actuel, exception faite de Kisuke Urahara, disparu à l'aide de son shunpô. Mais rapidement, Kyogi se lança à sa poursuite, et sa lame pourfendit instantanément l'air. Son adversaire répliqua rapidement, en plaçant son sabre jaune en opposition : le Zanpakutô parvint à amortir le choc, même si Kurotsuchi fut projeté en arrière.

Le savant fou sentit l'ennemi lui passer très rapidement dans le dos. Cette vitesse de déplacement dépassait celle d'un bon nombre de Capitaine. Et ce simple constat suffisait à être relativement alarmiste sur la situation actuelle du Seireitei … mais en même temps, il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant. À nouveau, Mayuri plaça son Zanpakutô pour bloquer le sabre adverse, qui le projeta plus loin. Rapidement, le Capitaine lança à l'assaut Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô, qui émit rapidement tout un grand amas de poison néfaste dans les alentours. Kyogi recula logiquement à l'arrivée de cette brume.

« - Tu ne penses pas que cela pourrait être dangereux pour les Shinigamis ? Ils pourraient mourir.

\- Et alors ? Sourit son adversaire au sourire excentrique. Si cela peut permettre de laver le Seireitei de cas d'incompétence, je pense que je devrai alors être récompensé.

\- Eh bien … même Kyôkutan-chan traite mieux les subordonnés. C'est un peu exagéré, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais bon. Je n'ai sûrement pas mon mot à dire.

\- Pas du tout, même. Renchérit le Shinigami. »

Cette brume avait tout de même un vrai caractère ennuyeux. Il fallait vite s'en débarrasser. Un rapide mouvement du sabre suffit à faire dissiper un temps le poison de Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô … mais un temps seulement, et le Général constata qu'elle revenait. Pire : son volume avait grandi, et l'espace de quelques secondes, Kyogi fut prisonnier de cet amas imposant de brume violette. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse plus loin. Là-bas, une désagréable surprise l'attendit.

« - Vous avez du mal à bouger maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Articula la voix de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. J'ai effectué dernièrement un certain nombre de modifications sur le poison de Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô. Premièrement, vous l'avez constaté, plus l'on tente de dissiper le poison, plus il gagne de volume. Et deuxièmement, la toxine n'est plus la seule composante, j'y ai savamment ajouté une dose de produit paralysant. Et au vu de la façon dont vous vous déplacez maintenant, j'en conclus … que cela fonctionne bien.

\- Dans ce cas, que faisait la toxine auparavant ? S'interrogea Kyogi, placé plus loin. Elle tuait ?

\- Mais elle tue toujours, vous savez. Ricana la voix du scientifique. »

Au vu de la dose absorbée, pas de quoi tuer réellement un Général pour l'instant. Mais cet homme était encore plus fou que prévu dans les estimations des Généraux. Si une si courte exposition réussissait à paralyser partiellement ses mouvements pendant ce laps de temps, cette combinaison de poison et de paralysie devenait réellement mortelle en cas d'exposition plus longue. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts sourit doucement. D'ici, on apercevait à peine les formes de Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô et de Mayuri Kurotsuchi. La voix du dernier apparaissait comme un écho sombre et lugubre.

Traverser ce nuage de poison n'avait rien d'une tâche facile. Mais heureusement …

« - Hé, Hiyota-chan ! Tu es là ?! »

Derrière le nuage de poison, Mayuri fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son épais nuage toxique qui se répandait de plus en plus, semblait connaître quelques problèmes. Plus loin, des flammes avaient fait leur apparition, et … brûlaient le nuage ? Le volume de poison diminuait de façon significative au fil des secondes, remplacées par des étincelles littéralement. Une ombre avançait lentement au milieu de ces dernières.

« - Je suis bien ici. Assura la sœur de Ketsurui. »

Le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, placé à quelques mètres de là, écarquilla les yeux. Aux pieds de cette femme … se tenait le haut du corps de sa Lieutenante, Kurotsuchi Nemu. Du sang coulait abondamment sur le sol, ainsi que depuis la lame maculée de rouge appartenant à la subordonnée de Noroi. L'instant suivant, la jeune femme déploya une assez grande quantité d'énergie pour brûler les alentours, un peu partout.

« - Tss … S'exaspéra lentement le détenteur d'Ashisogi Jizô.

\- Ah, tu es si contrarié du fait qu'elle soit morte ? Je pensais que tu la méprisais pourtant. S'étonna Hiyota. Ou alors … est-ce à cause du fait que ton poison ne fonctionne plus ? Tu le sais peut-être déjà, mais mes flammes consomment toute forme de reiatsu, et pendant un moment. Tu comprends ? Ton poison est fait à base de particule spirituelle, et il a été grillé …

\- Penses-tu que je sois stupide ?!

\- Quoi qu'il en soit …

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui devrait t'inquiéter. »

Le Capitaine à l'étrange masque se laissa prendre par de la surprise. Le Shinigami sentit un liquide chaud couler depuis son flanc droit, en même temps que la voix de Kyogi avait résonnée près de lui. Le Général venait de le trancher en partie seulement, mais cela suffisait à lui procurer une sensation des plus étranges. Dès son coup achevé, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts partit se poser à côté d'Hiyota.

« - Alàlà, merci Hiyota-chan ! Tu m'as rendu un fier service.

\- De rien. Soupira cette dernière. Mais quand même, me demander de l'aide alors que tu es un Général, c'est la honte.

\- Hein ?!

\- Toi ! S'enquit soudainement, la voix de Mayuri, teintée par une forme de souffrance. Qu'as-tu … fait ?

\- C'est amusant le fait de voir que tu passes si aisément du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Est-ce lié au déroulement du combat ?

\- Silence … Siffla scientifique. Qu'as-tu … fait ?

\- Bon bon, tu m'as expliqué le pouvoir de ton poison. Alors je ferais de même : on a coutume de dire que les sens sont trompeurs, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien … je pense que mon pouvoir rend réel ce côté-là. Ta vision vient brusquement de se brouiller, n'est-ce pas ? Vois-tu … euh, pardon, c'est mesquin d'utiliser ce verbe. Donc, je disais … comprends-tu, mon sabre affaiblit les sens, à chaque toucher. Je choisis évidemment ceux qui sont touchés … mais jamais, cela ne franchit le seuil critique de la cécité par exemple. »

Le Capitaine de la Douzième Division se sentit soudainement projeté vers l'arrière, après un nouveau coup de sabre en plein ventre de la part du Général aux cheveux verts, le projetant à travers les débris de ce que fut sa Division il y a peu de temps encore.

« - Là, par exemple, je viens de t'affaiblir encore plus la vue. Porter des lunettes est inutile !

\- Cette blague était vraiment nulle. Commenta Hiyota, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Hé ! Je te rappelle que je suis d'un rang plus élevé que le tien, Hiyota-chan. D'ailleurs, vu que tu as déjà accomplis ta mission, pourquoi n'écouterais-tu pas les ordres de Noroi-chan ? Tu devrais te dépêcher, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne me disputer.

\- Ça va, je vais le faire. Soupira lentement la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène. J'ai le droit de me reposer un petit peu quand même. On ne m'a pas redonné toute mon énergie entre-temps.

\- Mais oui, bien entendu ! »

Un craquement sur le sol attira l'attention de Kyogi. Sortant lentement des décombres, l'ombre de Kurotsuchi Mayuri avançait dans la direction des deux envoyés de l'Enfer.

« - Oui, oui … je vois … très bien. Ricana nerveusement le Capitaine. Et je suis d'accord … c'est amusant, très amusant. »

_Plus loin dans le Seireitei …_

Des explosions diverses, des corps déchiquetés en morceaux. À chacun de ses pas, Noroi pouvait assister au même type de spectacle, à droite, à gauche. Les âmes damnées se jetaient, souvent à quatre ou cinq, sur un seul Shinigami, qui ne pouvait pas répliquer, même en activant son Shikai. Pour l'heure, l'avancée continuait et se présentait de la meilleure des façons.

Sur les côtés, des Shinigamis continuaient à être découpés, noyés dans leur propre sang. En face de la Générale, se tenait une ombre familière : Kichigai, l'un de ses subordonnés les plus fidèles.

« - Noroi-sama, nous contrôlons comme prévu ce secteur de façon efficace. Annonça le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

\- Bien alors, bon travail. Rétorqua sa supérieure. Où est passée Hiyota ? Elle n'en n'a toujours pas terminée avec la Lieutenante de Kurotsuchi Mayuri ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Madame. S'excusa presque son soldat. Néanmoins, son énergie est encore stable, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Je vois …

\- _« Pas de quoi s'inquiéter » _… ne vous méprenez pas. Ceux qui s'attaquent à la Soul Society … ont tout à craindre, en réprimande. »

Au milieu de ce chaos environnant, malgré toutes les défaites qui s'accumulaient pour les troupes du Seireitei, une ombre conservait un calme stoïque, placée sur le haut d'un bâtiment. Noroi ainsi que son bras-droit, Kichigai, lui lancèrent un vif regard intéressé : il s'agissait là d'un adversaire de choix, à savoir le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, Kuchiki Byakuya.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE HELL'S ARMY RISING 3**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à vous tous, chers lecteurs ! Cette fois-ci, nous avons droit à une interview spéciale, puisqu'il s'agit de deux personnes en même temps, à savoir le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, Byakuya Kuchiki … et le Lieutenant de la Dixième Division, Rangiku Matsumoto !

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Bonjouuuur !

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Que fais-je aux côtés de cette femme ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Eh bien, le vote des fans étant arrivé à égalité, vous avez été les deux choisis pour aujourd'hui …

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Ridicule.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Heeeeh … euh bah d'accord.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Posez vos questions, que l'on n'en finisse immédiatement.

**JOURNALISTE : **Eh bien … d'accord d'accord ! Alors, vous entendez-vous bien, tous les deux ?

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Mais je m'entends avec tout le monde, évidemment !

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Complètement ridicule. Je viens de découvrir son existence.

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh, eh bien, nous avons une question spécialement pour vous, Rangiku Matsumoto … une personne vous demande en effet pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes comme si vous n'aviez pas remarqué que Hisagi Shûhei vous aimait …

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Que ?! Shûhei ?! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, on ne vous a pas dit de ne pas mentir sur les gens ?! J'ai déjà du mal à le faire comprendre à mon Capitaine, alors s'il faut que je le fasse à tout le monde, jam-

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Silence. Hâte-toi de répondre à la question. Je veux participer moi aussi.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Ah, euh, oui d'accord … eh bien, non, Shûhei ne m'aime pas. J'en suis sûre et certaine.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Bah, ça se voit à des kilomètres ! Shûhei est un gay !

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Quoi ? Qui est ce _« Shûhei » _? Qu'il s'éloigne de ma Division.

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh … eh bien … il s'agit du Lieutenant de la Neuvième Division, mais … pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il est gay, Rangiku Matsumoto ?

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Eh bien c'est évident ! Il est tout le temps en train de faire des tâches ménagères, toujours partant pour venir avec moi pour faire du shopping, qu'est-ce que ça signifierait d'autre ?!

**JOURNALISTE : **Qu'il vous aime ?

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Mais nooooon ! Alàlà ! On voit que vous n'y comprenez rien, mon pauvre.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Cela suffit, j'ai suffisamment entendu parler de gay pour aujourd'hui, et cela me déplaît. Posez d'autres questions ou disparaissez.

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord, d'accord. Alors, une question pour vous, Byakuya Kuchiki.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Sama ou Dono.

**JOURNALISTE : **Hein ?!

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Un mécréant de ton espèce se doit de me qualifier par ces termes. Ne sois pas familier avec moi.

**JOURNALISTE : **Bah … d'accord, Byakuya Kuchiki-dono, voici une question pour vous : comptez-vous sauver Kurosaki Ichigo de sa détention ? Ne lui devez-vous pas cela ?

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **…

**JOURNALISTE : **…

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Oh, moi je vais sauver Ichigo, et le porter dans mes bras comme une princesse.

**JOURNALISTE : **C'était une question adressée à Kuchiki Byakuya.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **…

**JOURNALISTE : **Dono je veux dire.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Je préfère cela.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ouf. Mais … pouvez-vous répondre à la question ?

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Non.

**JOURNALISTE : **… Pourquoi ?

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Je n'en ai pas envie.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah … d'accord …

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Et je ne dois rien à Kurosaki Ichigo.

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais, il a sauvé votre petite sœur n'est-ce pas ? Et vous aviez tenté de l'éliminer …

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **J'étais contrôlé par Aizen Sôsuke.

**JOURNALISTE : **… D'accord d'accord ! Eh bien euh … puis-je vous poser une dernière question ?

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Fais donc vite.

**JOURNALISTE : **Autorisez-vous un homme à devenir le petit ami de votre petite sœur ?

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Jamais. Surtout s'il s'agit de Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, ou de toi.

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais je n'en n'avais pas l'intention !

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Cela suffit. Je m'en vais.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Et moi ? Je n'ai pas de questions bonus ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh, oui une dernière. Avez-vous déjà réussi à faire boire du saké à Hitsugaya Toshirô ?

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Haaaaaaan ! Mais dîtes-moi donc, vous savez pourtant que c'est interdit pour les mineurs ! Et puis, il s'agit de mon fils ! Jamais je ne le ferais prendre une telle voie maléfique !

**JOURNALISTE : **Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus ridicule … que vous clamiez qu'il s'agisse de votre fils … ou que vous dîtes qu'il s'agisse d'une voie maléfique, alors que vous prenez plus de saké que le Capitaine Kyôraku …

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Mouahahahaahaha !

**JOURNALISTE : **Bref, vous en avez tous trop vus pour cette fois … allez, chers lecteurs, retrouvons-nous la prochaine fois, soit avec Soi Fon, soit avec Shihôin Yoruichi !


	19. The Hell's Army Rising 3

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Le Seireitei est envahi ! Alors que Sasakibe Chôjiro informe Genryûsai Yamamoto de la situation, Komamura affronte Kyôkutan, Générale de la Démesure, Mayuri Kurotsuchi est confronté à Hiyota Ryûketsu, qui vient de trancher Nemu en deux, ainsi que Kyogi, Général du Mensonge, et le Capitaine est clairement malmené par ses deux opposants, et finit même pas perdre de l'acuité visuelle. Pendant ce temps, Noroi, Générale de la Malédiction, ainsi que Kichigai, son subalterne, sont interceptés par Byakuya Kuchiki._

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Mayuri Kurotsuchi**

Élu Capitaine le _« plus étrange » _du Gotei 13 par les Shinigamis eux-mêmes, Kurotsuchi Mayuri n'est pas plus étrange qu'il ne l'était les années précédentes. Fidèle à son excentricité, il a testé de très nombreuses expériences douteuses au Seireitei, qui ont suscité le dégoût ou l'incrédulité de tous à de nombreuses reprises.

_**CHAPTER XIX : THE HELL'S ARMY RISING 3**_

**L**a posture droite, ses cheveux ébène légèrement balancés par le vent, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, Byakuya Kuchiki, surplombait la ruelle dévastée depuis le toit d'un édifice déjà bien entamé. Face à lui se tenait deux âmes provenant de l'Enfer, et visiblement d'un grade supérieur aux fantassins multiples envoyés pour dérouter les armées du Seireitei. Les yeux gris du noble se posèrent lentement sur les concernés, à qui il avait adressé la parole, sous forme d'une relative menace, il y a quelques instants.

« - Ton calme est intéressant, Byakuya Kuchiki. Déclara lentement la voix de Noroi. Tu as bien vu que tes soldats se faisaient anéantir, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas aller les aider ?

\- M'occuper de leur supérieure m'apparaît comme étant une idée à la fois plus simple et plus intelligente. Rétorqua le Shinigami aux longs cheveux noirs. Une fois que je t'aurai abattue, je m'occuperai des autres.

\- Je vois. Se contenta de rétorqua la Générale. »

Il n'y avait nul besoin d'hésiter dans ce cas de figure. Le petit fils de Ginrei Kuchiki empoigna lentement Senbonzakura, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses ennemis. Et tout se passa ensuite, très rapidement. Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division usa de son très réputé shunpô, afin d'apparaître juste devant la femme au regard lunaire. En finir rapidement avec ses ennemis, tel était le fil rouge suivi par Byakuya. Et sa lame devait s'ensanglanter dans cette voie-là … néanmoins, un crissement sonore et aigu vint s'interposer entre lui et son objectif. Les iris gris du noble se teintèrent d'une légère surprise : l'homme, le subordonné, accompagnant Noroi, venait de dégainer son épée à son tour. Mais surtout de bloquer la sienne.

« - Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous laisser toucher à Noroi-sama, j'en suis navré. Déclara le dénommé Kichigai.

\- Si tu ne peux tenir en place, je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard. Lâcha en retour le détenteur de Senbonzakura. »

Avec davantage de force, le Shinigami laissa sa lame s'égarer, repoussant légèrement son adversaire, avant de disparaître à son tour.

Noroi, elle, demeura immobile, quelques mètres plus loin, son visage légèrement dissimulé par sa chevelure argentée. Ainsi, Byakuya et Kichigai eurent vite fait de se faire face.

« - Tu n'es qu'un simple subordonné. Articula le noble. Tu devrais aller te mesurer à des adversaires qui te correspondent.

\- Vous pouvez me prendre de haut si cela vous fait plaisir, mais j'ai un devoir à accomplir.

\- Je vois … dans ce cas-là, je vais te permettre de mourir en accomplissant cette tâche. »

Sans crier gare, le supérieur de Renji Abarai disparu du champ de vision adverse, avant de faire abattre son sabre, lorsqu'il se trouva à proximité de lui. Les yeux de ce dernier se plissèrent légèrement, avant qu'il ne soulève son sabre immaculé, afin de bloquer le coup du Capitaine. La puissance du Zanpakutô de Byakuya parvint à faire légèrement reculer son opposant, mais pas de quoi se montrer satisfait pour autant, loin s'en faut. Le brun disparu alors à son tour, pour se retrouver légèrement en hauteur. Toujours caché par son voile noir, le subordonné de Noroi fit tomber violemment son sabre vers la tête ennemie.

Mais atteindre Byakuya Kuchiki aussi facilement ne semblait guère envisageable. Le shunpô de ce dernier lui permis de se retrouver au même instant juste derrière Kichigai, avant de lancer sa lame à l'assaut.

Écarquillant légèrement les yeux, de surprise, l'âme damnée fit volte-face, de sorte à placer son sabre en opposition. Cette fois-ci, avec l'élan, il ne tint pas réellement le choc avec l'autre lame, et fut projeté lourdement sur le sol, soulevant au même instant un épais nuage de poussière. Byakuya se posa, quelques mètres plus loin, une expression neutre gravée au visage. Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s'extirpa du nuage de poussière, pour faire face au Capitaine, le corps orné de quelques égratignures dues à son chute antérieure.

« - Je vois que vous faîtes honneur à votre réputation, Kuchiki Byakuya.

\- Comment connaissez-vous des informations sur le Gotei 13 ? Rétorqua ce dernier. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'êtres tels que vous.

\- Malheureusement, ces informations ne seront pas données aussi facilement. Rétorqua son opposant. Peu importe, de toute façon. Il me faut vous vaincre.

\- Et penses-tu réellement en être capable ? »

À peine le noble avait-il terminé sa phrase, que lui-même se sentit soudainement vulnérable. La vitesse de déplacement de Kichigai lui avait permis de se retrouver sur le flanc gauche adverse, sans que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir. Le sabre noir pourfendit rapidement l'air, jusqu'à atteindre le Shinigami visé. Le tout à une vitesse assez effroyable, bien supérieure à beaucoup de gradés parmi le Gotei 13, sans nul doute.

Le coup atteint la cible … en partie seulement. D'un réflexe salvateur, Byakuya parvint à se sortir de cette situation, tout en y laissant un léger bout de tissu de son haori. Mais là se tenait bel et bien le problème : le noble avait réussi à s'en sortir grâce à un _réflexe. _Il n'avait pas vu les déplacements de cet homme, et cela le dérangeait fortement. L'ennemi lui fit face, de nouveau, et partit rapidement vers la droite. Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils, avant d'abattre Senbonzakura vers cette zone … Encore manqué. Pire même, une vive douleur à l'épaule droite fit tressaillir le grand-frère de Rukia Kuchiki, avant qu'un léger filet de sang ne coule depuis la plaie, entachant son haori haut de gamme. Kichigai réapparu plus loin, sa lame légèrement entachée du sang du Capitaine aux yeux gris, et tourna lentement son visage vers son ennemi.

« - Oui, Kuchiki Byakuya. Articula lentement la voix de Kichigai. Je me sens capable de faire quelque chose contre vous. »

Et il s'agissait de la moindre des choses. Il devait le faire, pour Noroi-sama. Cette dernière se tenait désormais plus loin du lieu d'affrontement, compte-tenu du fait que les belligérants avaient bougé de façon assez conséquente depuis le début de leur affrontement. Oui, il devait à cette femme tant de choses. Perdre maintenant ne lui était pas permis.

« - Es-tu fier de toi, être des Enfers ? Lâcha machinalement Byakuya, en s'approchant de son opposant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- Être capable de surpasser ma vitesse … ou devrais-je dire, être capable de me surprendre, cela te rend-t-il fier ?

\- Je ne comprends pas bien l'étendue de cette question. Je viens pourtant de surpasser votre vitesse, non ?

\- Tu vas rapidement être fixé. Lâcha son interlocuteur. _Disperse-toi, __**Senbonzakura.**_ »

En un rien de temps, la lame du Zanpakutô se dématérialisa dans un éclat de lumière rose, avant de fondre instantanément autour du dénommé Kichigai. Ce dernier recherchait activement des failles dans la toile que l'adversaire venait de tisser autour de lui. Et les yeux du Shinigami se plissèrent rapidement, suite aux événements qui suivirent.

La plaie présente sur l'épaule de l'homme à la tête du Clan Kuchiki s'aggrava encore plus, tandis que le filet de sang coula de plus belle, formant une flaque à ses pieds. Kichigai, lui, réapparu quelques mètres derrière le noble, sans la moindre égratignure. Le brun adressa un regard méfiant à son adversaire, qui n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement depuis quelques secondes. Tout cela, avant que la voix du Capitaine ne retentisse de nouveau.

_Bleach OST – Fade to Black - B13A_

« - Es-tu fier d'avoir fait couler mon sang ? Tonna machinalement Byakuya.

\- … Encore cette question ?

\- Je te le demande sincèrement. Renchérit le Shinigami. Car je peux t'assurer, qu'il s'agira de la dernière fois que tu en auras l'occasion.

\- Pourquoi cette soudaine sérénité dans vos propos ? La situation ne s'y prête pourtant pas.

\- Au contraire. Articula lentement le Shinigami, en se tournant vers son adversaire. Je suis maintenant certain … que je suis bien plus rapide que toi. »

En annonçant ces quelques mots, l'homme aux cheveux ébène matérialisa de nouveau son Zanpakutô dans une lame classique, avant de disparaître du champ de vision adverse. Kichigai bloqua difficilement le coup, recula sur plusieurs mètres d'ailleurs pour effectuer ce simple geste, avant d'être projeté plus loin, suite à un coup plus puissant que les autres effectué par son opposant.

Le brun tenta de reprendre son équilibre plus loin, en plantant son sabre dans le sol, avant de relever la tête, pour planter son regard sur le lieu de l'affrontement … et ne rien y trouver. Le brun sentit une lame se poser sur son épaule, action qui le fit réagir au quart de tour. Byakuya Kuchiki se trouvait actuellement dans son dos, le regard froid, et la lame prête à s'abattre. Immédiatement, Kichigai sauta légèrement sur le côté pour échapper au champ de tir adverse, mais tomba de nouveau nez-à-nez avec le Capitaine aux longs cheveux noirs, qui se trouvait une nouvelle fois sur son chemin, le sabre placé en avant, sous les yeux écarquillés du subordonné de Noroi.

« - Si tu étais plus rapide que moi, alors tu n'aurai aucun mal à suivre ces quelques mouvements. Lâcha lentement le Shinigami. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Le sang entacha de nouveau le sol, et sortant depuis encore une fois depuis l'épaule. Mais cette fois-ci, les rôles venaient de s'inverser complètement : projeté plus loin, après un violent coup d'épée de la part de Byakuya droit sur son épaule, les yeux de Kichigai renfermaient une grosse part de surprise. Et qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Lourdement, l'âme damnée chuta sur le sol, et peina à se relever, tandis que Byakuya demeura sur sa place, là-bas, son regard planté dans celui de son adversaire.

« - Tu ne sembles pas comprendre la situation. Constata le noble. Alors, laisse-moi simplement t'en donner la raison. Mon Shikai tout à l'heure avait pour seul objectif de vérifier la nature de tes déplacements. Étant entouré par Senbonzakura, tu pouvais t'échapper en effet. Mais alors, mes lames placées là-bas auraient dû osciller, légèrement bouger, puisque quelque chose se serait déplacé trop rapidement pour qu'elles puissent l'intercepter. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce qui veut dire … que ta façon de te déplacer te permet de quitter l'espace dans lequel nous sommes, probablement pour voyager entre le monde actuel et celui de l'Enfer. C'est pour ça que tu échappes à mon champ de vision lorsque tu m'attaques … et c'est pour ça que tu es en difficulté lorsque je le fais. Conclu-t-il, sur le même ton.

\- Je suis impressionné, vous avez su tout cela en si peu de temps ? Rétorqua son adversaire, haletant légèrement. Mais cette bataille n'est pas achevée pour autant …

\- Ceci n'est pas faux. Concéda Byakuya, en s'avançant de quelques pas. Je viens de te dire que mon Shikai avait pour seul objectif de vérifier la nature de tes déplacements. Mon _Bankai_maintenant, va avoir pour seul objectif de t'éliminer. »

Sous l'œil intéressé de Noroi, placée plus loin, le sabre de Byakuya tomba lentement, pour s'enfoncer dans le sol, provoquant des ondulations, avant de réapparaître sous une toute nouvelle forme, puisque de grandes lames sortirent du sol, de chaque côté de Byakuya.

« _**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**_ »

_Seireitei – Non loin de la Douzième Division …_

« - Tu parais bien confiant pour quelqu'un qui ne voit plus les choses très claires, tu ne penses pas ? Déclara Kyogi, en haussant les épaules.

\- Qui ne voit plus les choses très claires ? Ricana frénétiquement le Capitaine au masque étrange.

\- Et si nous faisions un test ? Combien ai-je de doigts ?

\- Arrête ça, ça devient lamentable. Soupira Hiyota, placée plus loin.

\- Beh, regarde donc, il est en train de mentir très clairement ! »

Les yeux du Général s'écarquillèrent instantanément, avant qu'il ne saute du mieux qu'il pouvait, sur le côté. Sa place d'origine finit écrasée complètement par un Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô qui avait visiblement un appétit encore vorace. Le Général se posa quelques mètres plus loin, sur le toit d'une petite habitation, aux côtés d'Hiyota.

« - Tu vois, encore un peu, et il avait raison. Déclara cette dernière. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais te laisser maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Alors que les difficultés arrivent à l'horizon, tu te décides à m'abandonner ? J'en demeure choqué.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que j'écoute les ordres de Noroi-sama ? Alors je vais le faire. D'ailleurs, Kichigai a engagé un combat qu'il aura du mal à gagner.

\- Oui, oui, entendu, vas-y. Je m'occupe de Kurotsuchi Mayuri de toute façon.

\- Une dernière chose quand même. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs sauta rapidement dans les airs, sa lame s'entourant de flammes ardentes, avant que ces dernières ne s'écrasent rapidement, et dans une violente explosion, sur Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô. Un épais nuage de poussière, mélangé avec divers débris, se souleva. Une fois que la visibilité redevint claire, Hiyota avait déjà disparue, pendant que Kyogi sauta sur le sol, en face de Mayuri, qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste.

« - Eh bien … je suppose que je devrais remercier Hiyota-chan. Maintenant, l'air est rempli de ces particules de flammes qui dévorent les choses aux alentours.

\- Oui, mon poison ne fonctionnera probablement plus avant un certain temps, idéal pour essayer de me tuer entre-temps. Sourit de toutes ses dents, le scientifique.

\- Juste comme ça : as-tu perdu la raison ?

\- Oui, depuis longtemps. Sourit son interlocuteur.

\- Ah ok, je voulais juste en être certain. Bon, il est temps que j'en finisse avec toi, tu me pardonneras. »

Le Général fusa en direction de l'adversaire, sa lame noire en sa possession. Mayuri demeura souriant, alors qu'il agissait en fonction des gestes de l'adversaire. Pour l'heure, les effets de son sabre, après seulement un coup, ne diminuait pas tant que ça l'acuité visuelle du Capitaine de la Douzième Division, mais qu'importe. D'autres choses importantes arriveront bien assez tôt. Le subordonné de Meikyû abattit son sabre rapidement, en prenant soin d'arriver jusqu'à son adversaire, disparaissant pour éviter les lames rétractables de Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô, avant d'arriver à hauteur de son ennemi. Le sabre noir frappa rapidement, tandis que son adversaire para dans un premier temps, avant d'être rapidement submergé par la vitesse de l'adversaire. De façon générale, il pouvait encore voir … mais les détails importants, la réactivité, diminuait en même temps que la vue.

Et à nouveau, le sang du Capitaine le plus excentrique du Gotei 13 se répandit sur le sol, une fois que le sabre de Kyogi le pourfendit, au niveau du genou. Geste après lequel le Général se replia, pour éviter un coup de lame à but défensif, de la part du Shinigami, ainsi que la mâchoire du grand nourrisson qui servait de Bankai. Le scientifique sentait encore des choses changer avec ses sens. Oui ...

« - Alors ? As-tu remarqué ma petite touche personnelle ? Sourit de son côté Kyogi, d'un ton jovial.

\- … Quel est … ton pouvoir, exactement ? Sourit nerveusement le Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement d'affaiblissement des sens …

\- Gagné ! Applaudit le Général aux cheveux verts. Mon sabre, à force de t'atteindre, atteint aussi tes sens. Je sais, je ne devrais pas te définir mes pouvoirs, mais je suis tellement content de moi que je vais peut-être faire une exception … mmh. Allez, peu importe. Disons que ton cas s'aggrave à chaque fois que je te touche. »

Et effectivement, Kurotsuchi Mayuri voyait clairement désormais, sa vision lui devenir mensongère. Il n'y avait pas que les perceptions qui devenaient floues, non … il y avait surtout des ajouts. Des choses qui ne sont pas censées être là, mais que le Shinigami voyait quand même. Des ombres qui se déplaçaient lentement, ou très rapidement. Les dents du savant se serrèrent lentement : la situation était intéressante … mais échappait surtout à son contrôle. Les yeux du scientifique s'écarquillèrent lentement.

« - Et ce procédé fonctionne également pour les autres sens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le savant fou sentit soudainement son corps se faire lacérer au niveau de son épaule droite, alors que son sang tombait encore sur le sol.

« - Désolé, j'étais déjà en train de lancer mon attaque. Souffla la voix de Kyogi. Mais je vais répondre à ta question : _oui_, ce procédé s'applique à tous tes sens, selon mon bon vouloir … tu peux _l'entendre, _n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix du Général résonnait. Et s'éloignait en même temps, à tel point que savoir où est-ce qu'il se trouvait n'avait rien d'aisé pour le coup. Le scientifique jura intérieurement, pestant contre cette situation qui échappait de plus en plus à sa main savante. Si cette Hiyota Ryûketsu n'avait pas fait irruption, alors il aurait clairement pris l'ascendant. Mais pour le coup … les choses évoluaient, et très nettement en sa défaveur.

Le scientifique sentit une nouvelle fois son corps se faire transpercer, au niveau du ventre, par la lame noire adverse. Ceci fait, Kyogi plaça un puissant coup de genou, dans le visage du Capitaine, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol sinueux qu'était celui qui se trouvait à proximité de la Douzième Division. Et encore une fois, l'état sensoriel du Shinigami se dégradait. Une fois levé, il ne voyait que _des _ombres qui se déplaçaient. Il entendait _beaucoup trop _de bruit pour pouvoir repérer son ennemi de cette façon. Et le voile noir entourant ce dernier dissimulait vraisemblablement son reiatsu … ce qui l'empêchait de se faire repérer. Tout jouait en défaveur du Capitaine de la Douzième Division pour l'heure.

Le Général Kyogi plaça son épée à la verticale. Ce petit jeu avait déjà assez duré, il fallait bien y mettre un terme. Rapidement, comme si son ennemi pouvait encore le voir, le jeune homme fusa dans sa direction, prêt à lui découper la tête. Et le sang se déversa abondamment, encore une fois, dans cette sombre journée, au Seireitei …

_Seireitei – Plus loin …_

La pluie commençait à tomber depuis les nuages sombres du Seireitei.

Komamura Sajin haletait. Sa vision se brouillait petit à petit, au même rythme que les efforts qu'il fournissait. Son adversaire, cette femme … avait réellement quelque chose qui clochait.

De loin, Iba Tetsuzaemon pouvait assister à cet affrontement. Le Lieutenant menait les hommes de la Septième Division restante, afin de combattre l'invasion d'âmes damnées au Seireitei. Et pour l'heure, les choses ne s'annonçaient pas reluisantes.

« - Lieutenant Iba … nous ne faisons pas le poids …

\- Silence ! Grommela ledit Lieutenant. Faîtes confiance au Capitaine. Il a déjà enduré de nombreuses guerres … et il sait parfaitement qu'on lui fait confiance. Continuez de résister, et faîtes-lui confiance ! Clama-t-il, en bloquant difficilement les coups lancés par une âme damnée, avant de lui répondre. »

_Capitaine … nous comptons sur vous ! Si vous faîtes chuter cette immonde personne … alors, nous gagnerons !_

Le Grand Capitaine à tête de loup, abattit son sabre, son Shikai permettant alors un double coup, à l'aide du sabre géant matérialisé, mais aucune des deux lames ne put atteindre Kyôkutan, qui bondit tout bonnement sur le côté.

« - Tu renonces à combattre avec ton Bankai ? C'est un choix intéressant. Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant qui que ce soit, et surtout pas devant toi. Répondit son opposant. »

Le Shinigami portait les stigmates des coups ennemis. Ses bras tremblaient presque, tandis qu'il tenait son Zanpakutô. Kyôkutan émit un petit rire devant cette vision, les yeux de Komamura se plissant à l'instant suivant.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Lâcha le Capitaine de la Septième Division. Il n'y a rien de drôle.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de drôle. Rétorqua son interlocutrice. Tu souffres, n'est-ce pas ? Ta façon de le cacher est grotesque, rien de plus. Merci de me mettre de meilleure humeur.

\- Quoi … ?

\- Néanmoins, je n'ai pas tellement envie de perdre davantage de temps ici, tu comprends ? Quelque chose de bien plus grand se prépare, et je ne veux pas rater ça. »

Sur ces derniers propos, la blonde se jeta en direction de son adversaire, sa lame noire bien empoignée. La réaction de Komamura ne tarda pas. Il fallait demeurer aussi concentré que possible, sans aucun relâchement. Mais son corps le faisait souffrir, plus que de raison. S'agissait-il de cela ? Le pouvoir de cette Kyôkutan amplifiait-elle les dégâts et la douleur ? Mais dans ce cas … comment la vaincre ? Il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière tout cela. Mais quoi ?!

Pas le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps pour le grand Capitaine. La lame de Kyôkutan approcha de la sienne, avant qu'un fracas aigu ne résonne. Le Zanpakutô du Shinigami possédait une taille bien plus imposante … Et pourtant, l'ami de Tôsen Kaname avait presque l'impression que le sabre de cette femme transpercerait sa propre arme. Une aura sombre entourait d'ailleurs l'ennemie, tandis que les deux belligérants demeuraient bloqués dans cette position de lutte, sabre contre sabre, quelques roches décollant du sol, les ondes de choc se propageant, à chacun des coups échangés par les deux adversaires. Il fallait gagner.

Le plus haut gradé de la Septième Division fit violemment abattre son sabre sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'une grande lame n'apparaisse et n'assène le même coup en direction de Kyôkutan. Cette dernière plaça son épée en opposition, mais sentit presque son corps se faire écraser par l'imposante masse adverse, la blonde s'enfonçant presque dans le sol, qui s'effondrait après la puissante attaque de son adversaire. Mais pourtant, l'être à tête de loup écarquilla ses grands yeux jaunes, lorsqu'une fissure apparue sur sa lame. Ce petit moment d'anxiété permis à Kyôkutan d'échapper au coup, qui s'écrasa sur le sol, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière et découpant sur une certaine distance le sol.

Komamura plissa ensuite légèrement le regard, les conditions n'étant pas tout à fait réunies pour pouvoir relâcher sa vigilance. Instinctivement, celui qui avait été recueilli par Genryûsai Yamamoto fit volte-face, afin de parer un violent coup de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, qui visait vraisemblablement sa nuque.

« - Beau réflexe animal, je dois dire. Déclara la concernée, alors que son sabre se faisait toujours bloquer par celui de son opposant.

\- Ton coup était prévisible. Répondit lentement Komamura, qui tentait de conserver son calme.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Concéda l'intéressée. C'est donc vraiment un comble que tu ne l'aies pas anticipé. »

Le regard du Capitaine s'élargit, alors qu'une grande ombre les surplombait tous deux. Trop tard pour réagir d'une quelconque façon, un immense cero rougeâtre s'abattit sur lui, alors que Kyôkutan sauta rapidement vers l'arrière, pour éviter l'impact. L'explosion non bloquée, le choc, tout ceci provoqua une terrible douleur à la cible, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur.

« - Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, Shinigami. Souffla lentement la voix de la Générale, qui s'approchait du Capitaine de la Septième Division. Lorsque tu affrontes un être provenant de l'Enfer, oublie tous les mots qui ressemblent à _'honneur, fierté, courage' _… car tout ce que nous recherchons, est la victoire finale. Et ce, peu importe les coups bas utilisés. »

Le puissant cero lâché par le gigantesque Hollow en forme de Serpent continuait à s'abattre sur Komamura. La puissance dégagée surpassait probablement celle des Gillians, d'assez loin même. Le sang commençait à couler de façon plus qu'abondante sur le sol, créant une grosse flaque rougeâtre. Les dents serrées, Komamura demeurait écrasé par cet afflux de pouvoir. Son corps tout entier semblait se faire anéantir.

_Bleach OST – Number One Instrumental_

Mais malgré tout … il ne pouvait pas abandonner ici, pas rester les bras croisés, pas se laisser mourir aussi facilement, alors que le Seireitei semblait être sur le point d'être submergé. En tant que Capitaine du Gotei 13, son devoir … lui incombait de combattre. Et jusqu'ici, il ne pouvait pas qualifier ses actions comme étant un réel combat. Alors les choses changeraient. Immédiatement, il le devait !

Plus loin, se tenait Tetsuzaemon. Ce dernier croyait en lui. Il croyait en ses capacités. En tant que supérieur, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse périr d'une façon si lamentable. Un nouveau grognement fut émis par l'imposant Capitaine. Noyé dans ce Cero rouge, une lumière de la même teinte commençait à apparaître, et le sol dans les environs tremblait. Lentement, et malgré l'incroyable énergie qui lui brûlait le corps, le Capitaine se tourna machinalement, en direction du grand Serpent, les dents serrées. Ses deux mains se joignirent sur la garde de son Zanpakutô, qu'il souleva en même temps que sa voix ne retentisse.

« - Je suis le Capitaine de la Septième Division … Komamura Sajin ! Je ne … vais pas mourir ainsi ! _**Kokujo Tengen Myo'O **_! »

Du sol, jaillit l'instrument de son pouvoir. À l'aide du pouvoir dont il disposait encore, le Shinigami lança son grand Bankai à l'assaut. Le Sabre gigantesque du Samouraï suivit les mouvements du sien. Le Cero recula, contré par cette imposante lame qui gagnait du terrain, encore et encore.

Et la cible fut atteinte : dans un hurlement caractéristique, la bête fut tranchée au niveau du crâne, laissant apparaître une coulée de sang très importante. Avant que le grand Serpent ne disparaisse complètement de l'horizon du Seireitei, tranché de façon béante par le Capitaine et son Bankai.

« - Ce n'est pas tout … ! Grommela le concerné, qui pivota dans son geste, dans la continuité de son dernier coup. C'est _toi _la prochaine, qui va y passer ! Rejoins cet Animal ... ! »

La personne en question, demeurait bien entendu la Générale à laquelle le subordonné de Yamamoto faisait face. Étrangement, Komamura eut l'impression que cette scène tourna au ralenti, alors que la réalité fut rapide. La blonde se tenait là-bas, le regard parcouru d'une légère lueur de surprise liée à la perte de son animal de compagnie visiblement. Liés par le destin, Komamura et Kokujo Tengen Myo'O se lançaient dans des gestes similaires, les lames fusant droit dans la direction de l'ennemie.

Il ne pouvait pas la rater. Il fallait lancer la contre-attaque du Seireitei !

Et du sang gicla abondamment.

« - J'ai pas rêvé, hein … ? Tu as bien parlé de quelqu'un d'autre, comme étant un animal ? »

Aucune réponse de la part de son adversaire. Non, comment pourrait-il le faire … ? Les yeux de Komamura se vidèrent lentement de vie, alors que dans son thorax, une lame sombre s'enfonçait lentement, provoquant un flot de sang, qui se mêla rapidement à la pluie, formant des flaques d'eau rougeâtres et macabres sur le sol. La lame remonta, jusqu'à atteindre le cou … avant qu'un brusque mouvement ne fasse tomber ce qu'il y avait au-dessus.

Les Shinigamis aux alentours se stoppèrent littéralement dans leur bataille.

_**CHAPTER XX : FEEL THE DESPAIR**_

_**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**_

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette semaine, nous avons le droit à une interview spéciale de Shihôin Yoruichi ! Bonjour !

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Bonjour ! Je suis Shihôin Yoruichi. Une vraie star en puissance à vrai dire.

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord, mais justement, parlons donc de l'un des plus grands mystères vous concernant : votre Zanpakutô. Beaucoup de gens aimeraient en savoir plus à ce sujet.

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Mon Zanpakutô, hein ? Mmmh … mon Zanpakutô alors.

**JOURNALISTE : **Oui, votre Zanpakutô …

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **C'est bien ça, mon Zanpakutô. Bah … je l'ai perdu.

**JOURNALISTE : **Que … QUOI ?! C'est possible ?!

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Bah évidemment, regarde, tu m'as déjà vu avec mon Zanpakutô depuis que je suis dans le monde réel ? Quand j'ai fuis avec Kisuke, j'ai perdu mon Zanpakutô dans le Senkaimon.

**JOURNALISTE : **… Ce n'est pas possible, vous plaisantez hein … ?

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **…

**JOURNALISTE : **… D'accord eh bien …

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Espèce d'idiot, bien sûr que je plaisante ! Qui perdrait un Zanpakutô sérieusement ? Même Zaraki Kenpachi ne perd pas le sien, c'est dire …

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah, ouf. Bon alors, quel est le pouvoir de ce Zanpakutô ?

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **C'est un pouvoir … à ne pas utiliser.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ce serait lié à vos pouvoirs de transformation en chat ?

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Et non, ça c'est un héritage familial du clan Shihôin. Car … le pouvoir de mon Zanpakutô … est bien plus impressionnant qu'une transformation en chat noir.

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais quel est-il alors ?! Allez-vous le montrer durant _Rising Hell _?

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Qui sait ? Si j'en ai envie, je le ferais. Mais puisque nous en sommes là, je vais vous dire que … c'est possible !

**JOURNALISTE : **… Merci … bon alors, passons à la question suivante : êtes-vous au courant que le Capitaine Soi Fon a le béguin pour vous ?

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Bien sûr que je le fais, à part Ichigo, personne ne peut ignorer que quelqu'un l'aime à en mourir. Mais je ne peux pas reprocher à Soi Fon de m'idolâtrer, car tout le monde devrait m'idolâtrer comme elle le fait. Bon au départ, je voulais la caser avec Kisuke pour être tranquille, mais finalement, je m'en suis bien accommodée !

**JOURNALISTE : **Et … vous ne comptez rien dire ou faire ?

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça très drôle !

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord, d'accord … et sinon, parlez-nous un peu de votre Clan. Il y a des choses étonnantes là-bas !

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **C'est un secret familial, pas touche !

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais allez-y, vous pouvez le faire !

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Non c'est non.

**JOURNALISTE : **Dans ce cas, je me vois obligé de dévoiler la nature de votre relation avec Kisuke Uraha-

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **_Shunkô _!

**JOURNALISTE N°2 : **Notre envoyé étant incapable de poursuivre l'interview, nous vous informons que la prochaine fois, vous aurez le droit de choisir entre Ichimaru Gin et Tôsen Kaname, soit les subordonnés d'Aizen Sôsuke !


	20. Feel the Despair

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__La bataille continue de plus belle à la Soul Society. Byakuya Kuchiki et Kichigai, l'homme ayant déjà affronté Kira Izuru et Hisagi Shûhei à Karakura, croisent le fer. Le chef du Clan Kuchiki semble doucement prendre le dessus sur un ennemi qui arrivait pourtant à le surprendre au départ. De son côté, Kurotsuchi Mayuri continue de subir de gros problèmes lors de son combat l'opposant à Kyogi, le sabre de ce dernier n'affaiblissant pas uniquement ses sens, mais les troublant également. Quant à Sajin Komamura, il finit par voir la lame de Kyôkutan lui transpercer la gorge …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Jushirô Ukitake**

Toujours éternellement malade, Ukitake tente de trouver un remède à son problème. Le Capitaine Unohana lui a déclaré que pour l'heure, ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient rien pour lui. Lorsque Mayuri Kurotsuchi lui a affirmé trouvé un remède expérimental qui fonctionnerait à coup sûr, le Capitaine de la Treizième Division a vraiment voulu tenter le coup, mais les avertissements de Kyôraku concernant les résultats des recherches de Mayuri l'ont finalement dissuadé. Par ailleurs, Ukitake a également participé à plusieurs émissions télévisées … sans grand succès.

_**CHAPTER XX : FEEL THE DESPAIR**_

_**D**__es années auparavant, dans le Seireitei …_

_« - Capitaine, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?_

_\- Je t'écoute, Tetsuzaemon._

_\- Pourquoi … est-ce que vous ne montrez jamais votre visage aux autres ? »_

_Deux ombres déambulaient dans les couloirs du Seireitei. Une réunion venait de s'achever, durant laquelle Capitaines et Lieutenants furent engagés._

_« - Est-ce si important ? Répondit la voix du grand Capitaine, qui possédait véritablement un seau sur la tête pour masquer son visage._

_\- C'est à vous de le décider, Capitaine. Rétorqua la voix d'Iba. Je suis votre Lieutenant, mais je n'ai pas encore vu votre visage depuis deux mois._

_\- Est-ce que notre relation va changer si je te montre mon visage ? Murmura le Shinigami. Très bien … si c'est important pour toi … »_

_Lentement, Komamura retira le seau présent sur sa tête, avant de dévoiler son visage bestial, celui d'un loup. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, le Lieutenant haussa les sourcils. Son supérieur le fixait de ses yeux jaunes._

_« - Alors … tu n'as pas peur ? Ne trouves-tu pas que je ressemble à un monstre, qu'un chien ne devrait pas être Capitaine ?_

_\- … Non. Assura le vice-Capitaine. Merci Capitaine. Je peux vous faire confiance maintenant._

_\- … De quoi parles-tu, Tetsuzaemon ?_

_\- L'important n'est pas le visage que vous donnez. Mais c'est celui que votre cœur peut offrir._

_\- Mon cœur ?_

_\- Oui, votre cœur Capitaine ! Mes parents me disaient ça, quand j'étais petit. J'avais une sale apparence auprès des autres, et forcément, mon comportement a suivi. Alors, ils m'ont demandé d'arrêter de me comporter en tant que voyou. Mais je ne voulais pas le faire, les autres me méprisaient, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas faire la même chose. Et puis, ils m'ont parlé de ce cœur. Peu importe comment les autres réagissaient, si j'étais un homme, ce n'est pas avec ma tête, mais avec ce que j'inspirais aux autres. Capitaine, je peux vous assurer, que vous êtes plus humain que beaucoup de gens. Ça ne fait que deux mois que nous nous connaissons … mais je peux le sentir, vous êtes un vrai homme. Vous n'aimez pas votre apparence, et vous me l'avez pourtant montré. Je peux vous faire confiance, j'en suis sûr._

_\- Tetsuzaemon … je ne me suis pas trompé en te prenant pour Lieutenant. Sourit finalement le Capitaine, pour la première fois. »_

Un malaise, une sensation terrible de douleur s'emparait de son corps. Oui, il voyait la scène d'ici. Iba Tetsuzaemon assistait à l'exécution de son supérieur, alors qu'il affrontait d'autres âmes damnées, et que des blessures ornaient déjà son corps. Mais il ne pouvait pas demeurer planté là.

Alors que des larmes coulaient lentement depuis ses yeux, le vice-Capitaine de la Septième Division s'avança, d'abord sur un rythme lent, ignorant des coups faisant ruisseler un peu de son sang sur les côtes, l'homme aux lunettes de soleil continuait son chemin. Cette femme là-bas … venait de planter profondément son sabre dans le corps du Capitaine Komamura, et remontait lentement jusqu'à sa gorge. Hors de question de ne rien tenter, quoi que le sort lui offre ensuite.

« - CAPITAINE ! Hurla-t-il à en perdre poumons. CONNASSE ! »

Le spectacle macabre de la tête se décrochant du reste, avant de chuter sur le sol détrempé, horrifia encore davantage le Shinigami qui venait de déclencher un assaut désespéré. Kyôkutan, celle qui avait commis cet irréparable acte, contemplait un instant son œuvre, avant de se tourner en direction de l'imprudent qui lançait son attaque. À l'aide de plusieurs shunpô, le Lieutenant s'approchait à grande enjambées. De toutes les forces dont il disposait, l'ancien membre de la Onzième Division abattit son Zanpakutô sur celle qui avait mis un terme à la vie de son Capitaine.

« - Dois-je rappeler que ce Shinigami a exécuté froidement mon Hollow de compagnie ? Murmura la voix de la blonde, sarcastique. »

Les dents serrées, Iba constatait avec effroi que son coup n'avait visiblement eu aucun effet : la Générale qui se trouvait en face de lui, venait tout bonnement d'attraper la lame du Zanpakutô. Sa désagréable voix, compte-tenu de ses agissements, résonna une nouvelle fois dans l'esprit de son assaillant.

« - Ton attaque était vraiment bête … si les Shinigamis … sont si désespérés par la mort … je me demande bien, ce qu'ils feraient s'ils connaissaient l'Enfer. Tonna-t-elle, d'un ton soudainement plus macabre.

\- Lieutenant Iba ! S'écrièrent les voix des Shinigamis, lentement submergés par la vague d'âmes ennemies.

\- Tu payeras ça … je te le jure. Assura la voix du vice-Capitaine en question. Le Gotei 13 … remportera la guerre.

\- Mais toi, tu es non seulement inutile au Gotei 13, mais tu seras surtout absent pour voir cette éventualité … Murmura la femme aux cheveux soyeux, en soulevant son sabre. Rejoins le chien en Enfer. »

Le sabre déjà entaché de sang vint sectionner violemment le bras du Shinigami, qui hurla de douleur instantanément. Le bras qui venait de tomber, dans un flot de sang, permettait à Iba de tenir son Zanpakutô. Privé de ce dernier … l'épée tomba lentement sur le sol. La douleur envahissait complètement son corps, de façon presque indescriptible. Il voyait la lame adverse approcher lentement … cela correspondait-il à la réalité ? Ou alors, son esprit s'évadait d'ores et déjà ? Le sabre de cette femme meurtrière s'enfonça ensuite, dans son ventre, le perça complètement, libérant un nouveau torrent de sang. Lentement, elle effectua les mêmes gestes que pour Sajin Komamura, le corps d'Iba devenant rapidement inerte, quoique pris de soubresauts de temps à autres. La lame remonta haut. Et le sang, coula rapidement jusqu'au sol.

« - Les Shinigamis … perdent facilement la tête. »

Le corps inerte du Lieutenant rejoignit la macabre démonstration de la Générale. Iba tomba raide, sur le sol, sa tête détaché du reste de son corps. La blonde aux cheveux soyeux se tourna rapidement vers les Shinigamis aux alentours. Ils semblaient complètement tétanisés par les événements. Encerclés par les âmes damnées, ils ne manifestaient visiblement plus aucun signe d'espoir.

« - On … ne gagnera jamais … Gémit l'un.

\- On est foutus … ils vont tous nous tuer … Renchérit un autre.

\- … Aidez-nous … aidez-nous … Implora encore un autre. »

Kyôkutan rengaina son épée, avant de tourner les talons.

« - Il y a deux choses qui m'ennuient. La première d'entre elle, c'est que je vais devoir continuer à pied. La seconde, c'est vous, Shinigamis. Tuez-les, ça ne m'amuse plus du tout. »

Dans des hurlements, mêlant le désespoir à la souffrance, des vies s'éteignirent encore, dans un brouhaha sonore insoutenable, comme si le Seireitei lui-même hurlait à sa propre douleur.

_Karakura – Boutique Urahara._

« - Attendez, Ketsurui-san … il y a encore des choses à éclaircir avant de songer à vous suivre en Enfer. Vous conviendrez qu'il s'agit d'un voyage particulièrement dangereux, pour ne pas dire complètement fou ! Ricana nerveusement Urahara Kisuke.

\- Je comprends. Rétorqua simplement la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

La plupart des autres personnes présentes semblaient également réticentes à engager un tel voyage, bien que préparées psychologiquement, par le biais de discours intérieurs, de motivation.

« - Tout d'abord … Débuta le blond à l'éventail. Sachez que ce n'est pas contre vous … mais ici, nous ne vous faisons pas confiance.

\- Le contraire serait risible. Lâcha la femme au look noir.

\- Donc, comprenez bien qu'une mission suicide est pour le moins embêtante. Nous ne savons rien de ce que nous trouverons en Enfer, et nous ne pouvons pas vous faire confiance, puisque nous ne savons rien de vous non plus. Argumenta le Shinigami. De plus, aller vaincre ce Meikyû immédiatement semble improbable …

\- C'est pourtant le moment idéal. Rétorqua son interlocutrice, d'un ton neutre. S'il a envoyé ses troupes à la Soul Society, alors il n'y a plus à hésiter.

\- Mais comment peut-on te faire confiance ? Intervint la voix de Yoruichi Shihôin. La mission paraît bien trop risquée. Je ne suis pas sûre que partir tête baissée soit une bonne solution.

\- Et le Seireitei a peut-être besoin d'aide aussi. Intervint la voix de Sado Yasutora, visiblement de moins en moins enclin à quitter la ville pour rejoindre cet Enfer qui l'effrayait de plus en plus.

\- Partir ainsi ne sauvera pas votre sœur … si vous nous dîtes la vérité. Tempéra la voix de Kisuke Urahara. Je réfléchis de plus en plus à la situation, et je ne vois de plus en plus qu'une seule solution …

\- Laquelle ? Murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres.

\- Allons ensemble … à la Soul Society. »

Le regard de son interlocutrice se plissa, signe que la proposition du blond ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

« - Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Déclara cette dernière.

\- Mais c'est la seule réelle. Renchérit Urahara. Venez avec nous à la Soul Society. Nous aurons besoin du Seireitei pour venir à bout de cet ennemi. Bon, je ne connais pas réellement sa puissance, mais c'est une vraie mesure de précaution.

\- Meikyû est privé d'une bonne partie de ses troupes. C'est le moment idéal pour l'éliminer.

\- Mais sommes-nous capables de le faire … ? Si vous voulez revoir votre sœur, il faudra réussir à le vaincre, et l'aide du Gotei 13 n'est vraiment pas de trop.

\- Jamais le Seireitei ne me fera confiance.

\- Ah, ça … ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai un plan … »

_Soul Society – Ruelles du Seireitei …_

De grands pétales de fleurs roses déboulèrent de toutes les directions. Kichigai sentait clairement son horizon se rétrécir de la sorte. Un simple mouvement du regard de Byakuya Kuchiki envoya ses innombrables lames tranchantes vers l'âme damnée. Le brun tenta d'en repousser certaines, mais fut rapidement pris de court. Ses bonds vers les côtés, ne suffirent alors pas à échapper aux tranchantes fleurs de cerisiers.

« - Durant des mois, j'ai pu perfectionner Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Murmura le Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Sa vitesse, sa mobilité … j'ai dû travailler tout cela, afin de répondre aux exigences futures. Et … tu ne peux pas y échapper. Ton destin s'arrête ici. »

Cerné. Complètement cerné. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas demeurer ici, à périr. Les yeux noisette du jeune homme se fichèrent aux alentours, alors qu'une spirale rose eut vite fait de se former, lui obstruant toute possibilité de sortie, puisque de fines lames s'attaquaient inlassablement à lui, l'empêchant de se concentrer et d'utiliser son pouvoir spécial pour échapper à ce traquenard. La main du noble se leva alors, tandis que ses prunelles grises se fermèrent. Cette courte bataille s'achèverait ici.

Un rapide mouvement ordonna aux milliers de lames d'accomplir leur funeste destinée. Dans une ultime tentative désespérée, l'âme damnée fusa en direction de Byakuya lui-même, ignorant les supplices multiples causés par le Bankai de ce dernier. La lame noire, le Meikaitana, échoua sur le sol, à quelques encablures de la cible immobile. Derrière l'arme, gisait le corps complètement ensanglanté de son défunt utilisateur, inerte, vaincu.

La pluie qui s'abattait sur le Seireitei continuait de plus belle. Le regard du noble se posa lentement sur cet ennemi vaincu. À vrai dire, le Capitaine ne sentait pas d'ondes négatives émaner de cette personne. Ce Kichigai n'incarnait nullement le mal, il s'agissait presque d'une évidence. Mais dans une guerre, le bien et le mal deviennent rapidement des notions superflues pour l'un et l'autre, des camps. Quelques bruits de pas ramenèrent le Shinigami à la chevelure ébène à la réalité. La Générale au regard argenté, Noroi, celle qui régissait un pouvoir capable de lancer des malédictions, se tenait désormais là.

« - Kichigai était une âme damnée, tuée de son vivant alors qu'il essayait de sauver sa famille. Murmura la subordonnée de Meikyû. Il voulait que son épouse et ses enfants soient en sécurité, et a quitté ce monde réel encore accroché à celui-ci. Il n'était pas un homme aux mains pures de son vivant, il avait beaucoup tué. Mais toujours dans le but de protéger sa famille. En même temps, cela lui a fait beaucoup d'ennemis … tu comprends donc, ce qu'il faisait en Enfer. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'ai passé le marché suivant avec lui : je m'arrangerai pour éliminer tous les ennemis potentiels de sa famille, alors qu'en échange, il serait sous mes ordres … Conclu la jeune femme, en s'accroupissant à côté de son défunt subordonné.

\- Serais-tu en train de me dire que les Généraux des Grands Péchés peuvent être attachés à leurs subordonnés ? Cela serait surprenant.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Tu aurais pu le sauver. Tonna froidement le Capitaine. Lorsqu'il était piégé par Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, tu aurais pu tenter d'intervenir, et lui ouvrir une brèche. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors, ne tente pas de me faire croire que tu avais un quelconque attachement sentimental envers une personne que tu ne tentes même pas de sauver alors que tu en as la possibilité.

\- Oh … c'est étonnant d'entendre cela de ta part, Kuchiki Byakuya. Après tout … n'est-ce pas toi qui étais prêt à éliminer ta propre sœur ? »

Le regard du noble se plissa légèrement. Alors les informations de ces êtres remontaient aussi loin dans le temps ? Le cas devenait quelque peu problématique. Dans ce cas-là, le désavantage paraissait très grand.

« - Mais bon, tu as raison en partie. Sourit lentement la femme aux cheveux argentés. Il n'existe aucun attachement de ma part envers _ceux qui perdent._

\- Ta logique se perd facilement. Constata simplement son opposant.

\- De toute manière, la seule chose qui m'intéresse en ce moment, c'est toi, Kuchiki Byakuya … »

La Générale dégaina rapidement son sabre noir, tandis que son long manteau de cuir noir voletait légèrement au rythme du vent. Cette femme avait déjà affronté Shinji Hirako d'après les vidéos enregistrées par la Douzième Division. Et son pouvoir de malédiction entrainerait un handicap terrible, même pour quelqu'un comme Byakuya. Le noble intensifia au maximum sa concentration.

Cette femme était aussi la responsable des états de Rukia et de Renji. En tant que Capitaine, et en tant que grand-frère, il ferait payer à cette intruse le prix du sang.

Après un léger moment de flottement durant lequel les deux belligérants se défiaient mutuellement du regard, la bataille s'enclencha immédiatement. Les blessures causées par Kichigai à son épaule ne devaient pas le gêner. Mais contre cette ennemie, tous ses sens devront demeurer en alerte. Le Shinigami plissa légèrement le regard, avant de lever le bras gauche, propulsant ainsi les nombreuses lames de Senbonzakura Kageyoshi sur la Générale. Cette dernière s'élança rapidement dans les cieux, avant de disparaître dans une fumée sombre, évitant les coups portés par le Bankai adverse. Noroi se posa bruyamment sur le sol, à quelques mètres du Capitaine, signifiant clairement que se cacher ne semblait pas dans ses intentions. Son sabre brilla d'un rouge incandescent, avant qu'une fine partie de lumière ne vienne s'abattre en direction du Shinigami. De quelle technique s'agissait-il ici ? Mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque.

D'un simple regard, Byakuya condensa ses nombreuses fleurs de cerisiers comme un bouclier devant lui, sur lequel les lumières rouges de Noroi s'empalèrent, avant de se répandre aux alentours.

« - Ne te méprends pas, Kuchiki Byakuya. Tout ce qui sort de mon sabre n'est pas forcément une _attaque …_ »

Le regard du noble s'écarquilla vivement. Dès lors que les petits faisceaux lumineux touchèrent le sol autour de lui, des ombres apparurent. De _petites _ombres. Des petites filles, des petits garçons, qui ne semblaient même pas dépasser les 8 ans, les visages calcinés, les habits déchirés, les peaux ensanglantées, tous, se tenaient ici, autour du Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Ces visages, complètement marqués par une souffrance inouïe, avançaient lentement vers la cible de la Générale.

« - Pour la gloire de Noroi-sama … Murmurèrent-ils, en chœur.

\- Tu es abjecte. Siffla calmement le noble, en déplaçant immédiatement les lames florales de son Bankai, dans le but d'éliminer toutes ces âmes, qui se comptaient au nombre de dix. »

Dans des éclats de sang macabres, la plupart de ces ennemis disparurent. Mais à peine Byakuya eut-il le temps de repasser dans la réalité, que la lame sombre de son ennemie s'abattit dans sa direction. Un rapide mouvement de ses bras, permis à Senbonzakura Kageyoshi de faire rempart entre lui et l'adversaire au fin sourire narquois.

« - Je suis abjecte, dis-tu ? Lâcha cette dernière. Tu as anéanti sans la moindre hésitation de pauvres petits enfants …

\- Des enfants que tu as déjà condamnés. Rétorqua le noble, en exerçant un nouveau mouvement de bras, pour amorcer la contre-attaque. »

Noroi effectua un rapide bond vers l'arrière, sa lame commençant à être repoussée par les fleurs du Shinigami. Byakuya ne stoppa pas pour autant son assaut, et les lames fusèrent rapidement dans la direction de la Générale, qui recula, donnant des coups d'épées de temps à autre afin de repousser des pétales un peu trop dangereux. De sa position initiale, Byakuya Kuchiki continuait à exercer le maniement de son Bankai de sa main droite, qui suivait les mouvements de Noroi. Mais il n'allait certainement pas en rester là, et sa main gauche se leva, paume d'abord.

« - _Hado n°33 : __**Sôkatsui.**_ »

Un grand éclair de couleur de bleu jaillit depuis la main du Shinigami, avant de foncer droit vers la Générale, qui plissa rapidement le regard devant les deux assauts successifs du noble. Éviter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi demeurait la priorité. Mais trop tard pour disparaître cependant, à cause de la vitesse ennemie. Son Meikaitana brilla d'une lueur rougeâtre, avant qu'elle ne réponde à l'arrivée du Bankai adverse : un rayon rouge teinté de sombre jailli depuis la lame, explosant et dispersant les pétales de fleurs adverses. Les deux mains solidement empoignés sur son sabre pour bloquer le grand éclair bleu qui arrivait. Le choc fut violent, et souleva de nombreux débris dans les environs, en même temps qu'un fin nuage de poussière. Noroi recula sur plusieurs mètres, alors que quelques égratignures ornaient désormais son corps.

Byakuya arriva non loin d'elle, à l'aide d'un shunpô, le regard toujours aussi peu expressif. D'un nouveau mouvement de sa main, le Shinigami alerta son ennemie, qui lança un vif regard au-dessus de sa tête : les pétales se trouvaient là-haut, et s'abattaient en quantité vers la Générale. Là aussi, trop tard pour pouvoir éviter le coup. Le sol trembla sous le choc de l'explosion, généré par la collision entre le Bankai de Byakuya Kuchiki et le sol du Seireitei. Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division demeura bien concentré. Impensable de venir à bout de cette femme aussi facilement.

« - Pour la gloire de Noroi-sama … Pour la gloire de Noroi-sama … »

Quoi ? Le Shinigami lança immédiatement un vif regard dans son dos. Là-bas, se situait un autre de ces enfants ? En réalité, le concerné se trouvait juste derrière le Shinigami. Il n'avait pas su déceler sa présence … et cela pourrait s'avérer bien problématique à l'avenir. Cet enfant se jeta tel un affamé vers le Shinigami, qui pointa un doigt dans sa direction.

« - _Hado n°4 : __**Byakurai.**_ »

Un fin éclair transperça la tête de la cible, qui s'écroula sur le sol, rapidement pris de spasmes violents, sous le regard intrigué de Byakuya. Son expression de souffrance faisait peine à voir, même pour un homme aussi froid que lui. Un jeune enfant, privé de repos éternel.

Par la faute de cette femme, là-bas. Le regard du Shinigami se durcit légèrement, alors que, marchant lentement depuis le nuage de poussière généré précédemment, Noroi refit son apparition. En plus des égratignures déjà présentes sur son corps, la Générale de Meikyû quelques blessures, maculées de sang, sur son corps. Mais son air serein, virant légèrement au sadisme, se greffait très facilement sur son visage, dissimulé par ses nombreuses mèches argentées.

« - Pourquoi un regard si dur envers moi ? Sourit la femme.

\- Pourquoi ne pas relâcher les âmes de ces enfants ? Ils ne te seront d'aucune utilité dans de véritables guerres.

\- Tu le penses vraiment … ? Pourtant, ils ont parfaitement su jouer leur rôle, jusqu'ici.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Regarde de plus près … »

Les pupilles grises du noble détaillèrent lentement les cadavres. Il n'y avait rien à dire … si ce n'est qu'ils se relevaient, encore ? Ce cycle sans fin, de souffrance pour des âmes aussi pathétiques devait s'arrêter. Soudainement, Byakuya écarquilla les yeux, avant de disparaître à l'aide d'un vif shunpô, sur sa gauche. Un rayon d'énergie venait de partir de la lame de Noroi, rayon qui atteint les enfants damnés, qui poussèrent des hurlements stridents de douleur.

« - Oh, on dirait que j'ai raté ma cible. Constata simplement la Générale.

\- Tu es encore pire que ce je ne pensais. Déclara le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, en lançant un bref regard à des enfants qui s'avançaient vers lui, tremblotant, des larmes de douleur perlant de leurs yeux.

\- Je pense simplement que nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses. Et puis, grâce à moi, ces enfants peuvent connaître un nouveau type d'existence, non … ? »

Sans crier gare, la Générale disparut du champ de vision de son opposant, apparaissant juste à côté de lui. Un déplacement rapide, mais que Byakuya put toutefois ressentir. La lame noire de la femme s'abattit, mais les fleurs de cerisiers s'érigèrent rapidement dans un mur protecteur juste devant le grand-frère adoptif de Rukia, avant que ce dernier ne prenne un peu de recul. Noroi retira rapidement son sabre, puisqu'aucune issue ne se trouvait dans un tel type de comportement. Et la Générale disparue à nouveau, pour repartir dans un assaut rapide. Assauts auxquels Byakuya répondait inlassablement par les mouvements de son Bankai, tout en gardant ses distances avec la dangereuse lame ennemie. Le Capitaine lui-même tentait des réponses effectives à l'aide du kidô et de ses milliers de fleurs.

La bataille dura ainsi, sans qu'un avantage conséquent ne soit pris. Les deux belligérants se posèrent sur le toit d'un bâtiment à moitié en ruine, et se fixaient mutuellement. Et soudainement, le chef du clan Kuchiki sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une douleur, sur son bras … et un visage familier … non, pas familier. Un visage calciné, qu'il avait déjà vu : celui d'un de ces enfants damnés. Il avait fait preuve de négligence : cette âme avait eu la force de monter sur un bâtiment, en n'utilisant des pouvoirs qu'elle ne possédait pas à l'origine. Son voile noir avait réussi à dissimuler sa présence, et ainsi échapper à la vigilance du supérieur de Renji Abarai. Ses dents servaient réellement à mordre jusqu'au sang les ennemis visiblement. Rapidement, un nouveau Byakurai partie depuis son doigt, et le visage de l'enfant fut transpercé instantanément, ce dernier tombant au sol, inerte.

« - Tu vois, qu'il a son utilité. Ricana nerveusement Noroi, en face du Capitaine de la Sixième Division.

\- Une morsure ne constitue qu'une simple gêne passagère.

\- Oh, je t'assure que non … »

La Générale plaça rapidement son sabre devant elle, avant qu'une lueur rouge sombre ne l'entoure. Et instantanément, une sensation de mal être s'empara du corps de Byakuya, alors que ses yeux s'élargirent. Une douleur grandissante prenait place dans son corps.

Et une encore plus violente arriva, dès lors que la lame noire de Noroi vint lui lacérer le bras droit, provoquant une effusion de sang sur le sol.

« - Une âme damnée sous mon contrôle, a son corps rempli du pouvoir de mon sabre … il n'y a alors, qu'à activer ce pouvoir, pour déclencher des effets similaires à ma Malédiction, de façon plus faible toutefois. Glissa la subordonnée de Meikyû. Mais cela m'a permis de trouver une ouverture … et de te faire goûter à mon véritable pouvoir. Alors … Byakuya Kuchiki … peux-tu ressentir, toute la souffrance de ces âmes ? Peux-tu ressentir … tout leur désespoir … ? »

Les dents serrées, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, Kuchiki Byakuya ne répondit pas de façon audible.

Et cela suffisait amplement pour son opposante. La bataille venait de prendre une tournure bien différente …

_Seireitei – Près des Quartiers de la Première Division._

« - Arrêtez-le ! Hurla la voix de Sasakibe Chôjiro, à ses hommes. »

En face du Lieutenant aux cheveux gris, les soldats de la Première Division se positionnèrent en opposition à cet être, qui venait de jaillir d'on-ne-sait-où. Un homme, visiblement dans la trentaine, les cheveux châtains descendant jusqu'à sa nuque. Mais qu'importe les sorts de kidô lancés dans sa direction, un simple revers de son sabre noir suffisait à les désintégrer. Quant à ceux qui tentaient de se mettre en travers du chemin par la voie de l'épée, ils furent rapidement mis au tapis … sans que l'homme en question ne procède au moindre mouvement. Sa force avait tout pour faire frémir. Sa pression spirituelle exceptionnelle donnait quelques sueurs froides à Sasakibe par ailleurs, mais hors de question de laisser cet homme pénétrer à l'intérieur des Quartiers du Capitaine-Commandant. Son devoir de Lieutenant en incombait.

« - _Perce, __**Gonryûmaru **_!

\- C'est inutile, Shinigami. Déclara Seijaku, en approchant lentement du lieu, une fois tous les autres opposants mis au tapis. Ne faisons pas plus de décès inutiles. Laisse-moi passer.

\- Pensais-tu un instant que j'obéirais ? Je suis le vice-Capitaine de la Première Division, Chôjiro Sasakibe. Et je me dois de me tenir face à toi, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne puissent plus me soutenir, jusqu'à ce que ma vie ne puisse plus brûler. »

En énonçant ces mots, le Lieutenant se lança à l'assaut. Ce pouvoir immense que possédait cet homme inconnu … l'effrayait réellement. S'il écoutait ses instincts primaires de survie, il n'engagerait probablement pas le combat. Mais en tant que membre du Gotei 13, en tant que bras-droit de Genryûsai Yamamoto, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Son Zanpakutô bien empoigné, le Shinigami sauta sur le côté droit, avant de frapper fort vers la côte de l'ennemi …

La lame fut stoppée. Attrapée d'une seule main par cet envahisseur des Enfers. Le regard las, Seijaku souleva de cette même main, Sasakibe dans l'air, avant d'infliger un violent coup de genou dans la côte du Lieutenant, qui s'écrasa droit sur le mur.

Ce dernier peinait à se relever, la violence du choc avait été suffisante pour forcer le vieil homme à cracher un peu de sang. Mais rester ainsi ne faisait pas partie de ses devoirs. Être battu par un coup de genou ne pouvait être acceptable. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sasakibe se tenait de nouveau droit, les deux mains sur son Zanpakutô, face à Seijaku.

« - Ne peux-tu pas constater la différence entre nos pouvoirs, Shinigami ?

\- Ne peux-tu pas constater que je continuerai à me battre, ennemi ?

\- Je vois. Murmura le brun. Dans ce cas-là, je suis forcé de t'éliminer. Tu pourrais pourtant faire comme les autres, et demeurer inerte sur le sol, de ton propre chef.

\- Et je ne le ferais pas ! »

Un shunpô permis à Sasakibe d'arriver face à son ennemi, pour abattre son épée en direction de ses genoux. Mais le vice-Capitaine ne put que trancher le vide, avant de sentir la présence de son adversaire dans son dos. Trop rapide, et silencieusement d'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas pu ressentir sa présence, sa façon de se déplacer. Le Lieutenant n'abandonnait toutefois pas. Il ne devait pas laisser cet homme passer. Se jetant rapidement, son Zanpakutô fut encore une fois bloqué à main nue par l'adversaire. Seijaku enchaîna encore, avec un nouveau coup de genou, mais cette fois-ci, Sasakibe avait pu anticiper le mouvement : de sa main libre, il envoya un rapide Shakkahô sur son adversaire, créant une petite explosion.

Le petit nuage de fumée permis au vice-Capitaine de reprendre position entre l'ennemi, et les Quartiers de la Première Division. Mais immédiatement, une terrible douleur frappa de plein fouet le Lieutenant, qui cracha du sang sur le sol : le poing gauche de Seijaku, venait de s'enfoncer dans le thorax du Shinigami, qui fut immédiatement projeté en direction de la porte principale.

Mais la détermination ne se brisait pas de cette façon. La lame de Gonryûmaru frappa le sol, et servi à ralentir l'envol du vieil homme, qui demeura un genou à terre, juste devant la porte principale.

« - Ton entêtement est suicidaire. Déclara Seijaku, en avançant de plusieurs pas.

\- J'ai un devoir, je te dis … Articula lentement Sasakibe, en se relevant.

\- Dans ce cas, ma patience atteint ses limites. »

Le Général de Meikyû souleva son sabre noir, signe que cette fois-ci, la vie du Lieutenant ne serait pas épargnée. Mais peu importe, il userait de tout son pouvoir afin de mettre un terme à l'existence de ce monstre. Ou alors, il périra, le sabre à la main. Transpirant, haletant, le Shinigami se redressa, toujours péniblement.

« - Ça suffit, Sasakibe. »

Les yeux du concerné s'écarquillèrent, tandis que ceux de son ennemi se plissèrent. La grande porte principale, ouvrant l'accès à la Première Division, venait de s'ouvrir, laissant l'ombre de l'homme à la tête des 13 Divisions apparaître, Yamamoto Genryûsai, sa cane posée sur le sol.

« - Capitaine-Commandant ! Ne vous déplacez pas pour cet ennemi ! S'écria à mi-voix son Lieutenant.

\- J'ai dit que cela suffisait, Sasakibe. Tonna avec sévérité le Shinigami le plus puissant des lieux. Ce n'est pas un ennemi que tu pourrais vaincre, même en utilisant ton Bankai. »

Le vice-Capitaine fut rapidement réduit au silence. Seijaku, en face, ferma lentement et brièvement les paupières.

« - Je vois. Alors … Capitaine-Commandant, vous souvenez-vous de moi … ? »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : LOST TIME IS COMING BACK**_

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en compagnie de l'ancien Capitaine de la Troisième Division, Ichimaru Gin !

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Bonjour ! Waaaah, je suis si content de pouvoir enfin réapparaître !

**JOURNALISTE : **Je comprends, je comprends. Vous qui avez si souvent été présent dans les Previews de _Shinigamis' Ending : Fallen Era, _cela vous a probablement manqué, n'est-ce pas ?

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Oh, oui ! Mais, mon rôle mineur était trop mineur. Je suis éternellement dans l'ombre, on dirait … Je me contentais d'être un animateur de preview. Vous croyez cela ? Vous pouvez le sentir ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh … bon, et si on passait à mes questions, plutôt ?

**ICHIMARU GIN : **D'accord.

**JOURNALISTE : **Premièrement, êtes-vous en Enfer actuellement ?

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Bah non.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah bon ? Où êtes-vous alors ?

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Devant vous, bien entendu ! Hahaha !

**JOURNALISTE : **Non, mais dans la fiction …

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Ah, bah, il fallait poser la question d'une façon plus prononcée, hun. C'est de votre faute.

**JOURNALISTE : **Pouvez-vous au moins y répondre ?

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Oui ! Je suis en Enfer. Et si vous voyez Rangiku, dîtes lui que je souffre terriblement, que je suis torturé nuit et jour, que je ne suis pas nourri, que je ne pas dormir, que je me fais dévorer par des monstres, et que tout ça, c'est pour elle que je l'ai fait !

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais … elle va être triste, non ?

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Et comment ! C'est le but mon pauvre petit gars !

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah ?

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Si elle est abattue, elle pourrait se suicider. Et me rejoindre !

**JOURNALISTE : **C'est un peu méchant, non ?

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Ce séjour en Enfer m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Il faut être plus ma vie. Je dois donc me rattraper un petit peu et ramener dans la tombe d'autres personnes ! Dont Rangiku !

**JOURNALISTE : **Sinon, pourquoi gardez-vous les yeux toujours fermés ?

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Pour pas voir ta tronche, hahahaha ! C'était drôle, hein ? Hahaha !

**JOURNALISTE : **…

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Alors, sérieusement, c'est parce que dans l'Arc Soul Society, les scénaristes de Bleach m'ont fait des yeux noirs tout moches, et je voulais les cacher le plus longtemps possible. Mais j'ai commis une erreur, parce que le Capitaine de la Dixième Division m'a forcé à ouvrir les yeux.

**JOURNALISTE : **En vous combattant ?

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Bien sûr que non ! Regarde donc l'épisode de Bleach en Vostfr sur Rutube, qui s'appelle _« Hitsugaya Hurle ! » _et j'ai été forcé d'ouvrir les yeux dès lors qu'Hitsugaya a libéré un Shikai que les fansub français ont appelés _« Zoimura » _… j'ai résisté à la tentation au début, mais j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux pour voir ça ! C'était perturbant !

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord … vous êtes au courant que ce que vous dîtes n'a aucun sens ?

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Comme ta vie ! Hahaha ! Tôsen-san n'avait pas le sens de l'humour, mais moi, je suis le roi dans ce domaine-là !

**JOURNALISTE : **Autre question qui nous turlupine : allez-vous essayer de retourner dans le monde des vivants pour aider Rangiku par exemple ?

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Oui, je ferais mon maximum.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah bon ?

**ICHIMARU GIN : **… Mon maximum pour la ramener en Enfer. MDR !

**JOURNALISTE : **Bon, on en a déjà suffisamment eu comme ça je pense. La prochaine fois, ce sera au tour de Renji Abarai de venir nous parler !


	21. Lost Time Is Coming Back (Tome III)

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Kyôkutan a finalement eu raison de Sajin Komamura, dont la tête git désormais sur le sol. Pris de rage, Iba Tetsuzaemon s'est lancé dans un assaut suicidaire face à la Générale, et a subit le même sort sanglant que son Capitaine. La Septième Division présente sur les lieux, finit alors par être complètement anéantie. De son côté, Urahara Kisuke annonce finalement à KetsuruiRyûketsu son intention de la ramener à la Soul Society. Byakuya Kuchiki, de son côté, parvint à éliminer Kichigai, mais affronte désormais le Général Noroi, qui le touche finalement de sa Malédiction après un âpre combat. Enfin, Sasakibe Chôjiro doit faire face à Seijakû, et se retrouve rapidement démunit face à la puissance de cet homme … avant que le Commandant lui-même, Genryûsai Yamamoto n'intervienne, et queSeijakû ne lui pose une question pour le moins inattendue …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**TOME III : **__**COMING FROM SKY**_

_**« Une confiance brisée peut se reconstruire,**_

_**Mais peut-elle se recréer ? »**_

**\- Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Personnage de la semaine : Chôjiro Sasakibe**

Lieutenant de Genryûsai Yamamoto depuis des siècles, Sasakibe continue de travailler dans l'ombre de son illustre supérieur. Dévoué à sa tâche, il est toujours honoré de pouvoir porter l'insigne de la Première Division sur son badge de vice-Capitaine. Malheureusement, sa discrétion ne plaide pas en sa faveur, et certains se demandent même ce qu'il fait au poste de Lieutenant s'il ne sait pas se battre, d'autres pensent qu'il devrait vraiment prendre sa retraite. Peu de gens le connaisse réellement.

_**CHAPTER XXI : LOST TIME IS COMING BACK**_

**L**e regard inquisiteur de Genryûsai Yamamoto se posait sur l'homme qui avait l'audace de se montrer si confiant face à lui. Se souvenir de lui ? Vraiment ?

« - Je n'ai jamais vu ton visage, étranger. Siffla le Capitaine en chef des armées. Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus, étant donné que ton existence va s'achever ici-même.

\- … Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas … ? Je ne devrais pas être surpris, au final.

\- Silence. Toi ainsi que tous tes comparses allez disparaître de ce monde. Mais avant, j'exige de savoir vos projets, ainsi que ce qui vous animent. Êtes-vous au service de ce dénommé Meikyû ?!

\- Vous avez eu quelques informations d'après ce que je vois … néanmoins, je ne peux vous donner satisfaction. L'unique chose que je vais vous annoncer, est que je suis venu _la _récupérer. »

Yamamoto arqua légèrement un sourcil devant le comportement de cet homme. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si confiant, alors qu'il se tenait face à lui, le Capitaine-Commandant et plus puissant Shinigami de ces 1000 dernières années ? Le sol trembla légèrement sous les pieds du supérieur de Sasakibe. Il ne comprenait pas réellement de quoi cet étranger pouvait parler. Mais s'il y avait une chose claire dans son esprit, il s'agissait de ce qu'il ferait maintenant. Une aura rougeoyante, enflammée, entoura le corps de Yamamoto.

« - Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre toutes tes balivernes. Articula-t-il. Mais tout ce que tu vas gagner en t'attaquant au Seireitei, est un aller sans retour pour l'Enfer que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter. _Réduis toute chose en cendres, __**Ryûjin Jakka **_! »

Placé derrière, Sasakibe se protégea rapidement la vue avant d'être illuminé par l'amas de flammes incandescentes émanant depuis le Zanpakutô du vieux Shinigami. Ce dernier retira rapidement son haut, pour se retrouver torse-nu, les flammes entourant rapidement son corps en plus de son sabre.

Face au Capitaine-Commandant, Seijakû demeura relativement calme, alors que l'impressionnante pression spirituelle de son opposant gagnait tous les environs.

« - Je vais te laisser une dernière chance de te repentir, et ainsi gagner le droit de subir une mort plus douce. Assura Yamamoto. Que recherchez-vous exactement ?

\- Nous sommes venus récupérer quelque chose de très important pour nous, rien de plus. Dommage que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous en souvenir …

\- Mauvaise réponse. »

Un rapide coup du sabre provoqua un torrent de flammes qui carbonisa complètement l'allée. Seijakû parvint à éviter la puissante décharge d'énergie en reculant plus loin. Le pouvoir du Capitaine-Commandant de la Soul Society n'avait pas été exagéré. Il s'agissait bien-là, et un simple coup suffisait amplement, du plus puissant Shinigami parmi tous.

Pourtant … cela n'allait pas suffire. Le plan concocté par Meikyû-sama dépassait les simples critères de puissance.

Le regard de l'envoyé des Enfers se plissa légèrement, alors qu'un rayon de flammes incandescentes fusa à vive allure sur lui, rayon qu'il évita de justesse. Les façades présentes derrière s'écroulèrent instantanément.

_Plus loin dans le Seireitei …_

Un shunpô permis au Capitaine de la Sixième Division de se poser sur un toit, situé à une distance respectable de Noroi. La souffrance se percevait sur le visage de KuchikiByakuya, de par ses gouttes de sueur, ses dents serrées, les tremblements discrets de son corps. Et ce, même si le noble tentait de dissimuler au maximum l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Son regard gris se posa sur la femme aux teintes argentées, qui s'avançait lentement dans sa direction. Depuis qu'il avait été touché une fois, le Shinigami éprouvait les pires difficultés à pouvoir toucher son adversaire ou à contrario, échapper à ses assauts.

« - Tu recules, Kuchiki Byakuya ? C'est étonnant. Tonna-t-elle lentement. »

L'instant suivant, la Générale avait déjà disparue. En temps normal, Byakuya aurait probablement pu la suivre. Mais une douleur mentale terrible, ponctué d'hurlements incessants de douleur qui résonnaient dans son esprit, des hurlements appartenant à toutes les âmes torturées par la malédiction de Noroi, empêchait le Shinigami de suivre distinctement les mouvements de son ennemie. Cette dernière arriva juste devant son opposant, prête à abattre macabrement son sabre.

Difficile pour le Capitaine de réagir. Mais il fallait le faire. Une aura blanche l'entoura rapidement. Agir par instinct était le seul recours dont disposait le chef du clanKuchiki. Et le regard de Noroi se perdit dans une lueur de surprise : autour des deux adversaires, une véritable tornade de pétales roses se rapprochait inexorablement.

« - Perdrais-tu la tête ?! S'enquit Noroi.

\- Cette question n'a pas besoin d'être posée … ah moins, que tu n'aies peur ? »

Et le choc fut d'une rare violence, projetant de deux côtés opposés les deux belligérants, dont le sang s'écoulait abondamment sur le sol. Pataugeant dans une mare de son propre hémoglobine, Noroi finit par se redresser, le souffle légèrement coupé. Son regard se braqua instantanément vers le corps de son adversaire. En effectuant une telle attaque suicide, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division avait au moins pu toucher l'ennemie … tout en évitant lui-même de subir des effets grandissants de sa malédiction.

Mais les dégâts subis par Byakuya Kuchiki demeuraient conséquents. Allongé sur le dos, le noble avait même du mal à pouvoir se redresser. Ce qu'il fit toutefois par la suite, titubant, haletant. Tenir debout, résister aux douleurs qui continuaient de détériorer son état mental et physique, devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Et Noroi, bien que blessée par la dernière offensive de son adversaire, semblait en meilleur état. Sa lame noire tâchée de sang se leva, avant qu'une lumière rougeoyante ne fuse à vive allure vers le noble, dont le regard se plissa légèrement. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller, mais il se devait de répliquer. Heureusement, son contrôle de Senbonzakura Kageyoshi lui permis d'ériger une barrière de fleurs devant lui, sur laquelle le coup porté par son adversaire explosa.

Mais le noble ne put sentir la présence de la Générale, dans son dos. Les yeux écarquillés, Byakuya se retrouva rapidement projeté plus loin, dans une petite effusion de sang, dès lors que le sabre de Noroi s'abattit sur son dos, tachant de rouge le haori haut de gamme du Shinigami. Ce dernier s'écrasa plus loin, lourdement sur le sol, gémissant silencieusement d'une douleur croissante, et difficilement supportable.

« - Je dois dire que je suis assez impressionnée de voir à quel point tu sembles pouvoir résister à la douleur. Déclara Noroi, en avançant de quelques pas vers le corps du Capitaine. Mais … ça ne pourra plus durer longtemps désormais. »

Un rayon ténébreux jaillie depuis la lame de l'envoyée des Enfers, et explosa immédiatement sur le corps de Byakuya, qui tentait vainement de se relever. Le corps du Capitaine se retrouva projeté au loin, tandis que ses yeux se perdirent dans une forme de folie mesurée, son corps se retrouvant rapidement pris de spasmes légers, que Byakuya peinait à contrôler. Sa respiration saccadée continua à s'accentuer, gagner en rythme. Le noble sentait son corps s'emballer dans son corps, et n'en pouvait bientôt plus.

Mais perdre de la sorte représenterait un déshonneur, une disgrâce terrible pour le clan Kuchiki et le Gotei 13 en Général. Au prix d'efforts surhumains, le Capitaine se releva péniblement, titubant, avant de braquer son regard gris sur son adversaire, qui se tenait triomphalement face à lui.

« - Lorsque ma malédiction atteint une cible, il devient quasiment impossible de pouvoir combattre correctement. Déclara la femme aux mèches argentées. Et ce, peu importe le niveau, l'expérience. Tes efforts afin de conserver un contrôle sur toi-même alors que ton corps et ton âme sont probablement en train de se faire détruire, sont remarquables et louables … Mais en même temps, ils ne font que traduire une vérité criante. Tu as … déjà perdu ce combat, Kuchiki Byakuya … »

En énonçant ces mots, la subordonnée de Meikyû souleva son sabre, prête à l'abattre une nouvelle fois sur sa cible. Le Shinigami ne pourrait absolument pas éviter le coup,aucun doute là-dessus. Le regard de Noroi se porta légèrement sur sa gauche : une vague de fleurs de cerisiers approcha dans sa direction … mais sa vitesse ne semblait guère pouvoir lui poser de grosses difficultés, bien au contraire. Elle disparue rapidement, les fleurs de Senbonzakura Kageyoshi s'écrasant sur le sol.

« - Il semblerait que tu aies encore suffisamment les idées claires pour pouvoir ordonner à ton sabre de m'attaquer. Mais … tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus. Le Senkei ne fonctionnera par exemple pas, dans cet état-là. Tu n'es pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit … abandonne, succombe à toutes ces souffrances que tu vis. »

Une impasse.

Le Shinigami le plus gradé de la Sixième Division se trouvait complètement acculé. Les propos tenus par son adversaire ne lui arrivaient d'ailleurs pas complètement. Non … il entendait, des voix. Des plaintes d'âmes condamnées à une existence éternelle, dans le seul but de souffrir, encore et encore. _« Je ne peux plus le supporter ! »_Hurlèrent des âmes. _« Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! » _Clamèrent d'autres. _« Pitié … que quelqu'un me sauve ! » _En implorèrent encore d'autres. Vivre, combattre, tout en ayant ces voix gravées dans la tête, tout en partageant un supplice inaudible dans toutes les parcelles de sa chair … cela relevait de l'impossible. Même pour les plus puissants guerriers.

_Même pour lui ?_

Lentement, le noble sentait toutes ses forces le quitter. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas demeurer statique, et se résigner à une mort certaine, sans aucun honneur. Il avait juré à Hisana de toujours protéger sa petite sœur. Comment pourrait-il quitter un monde en proie à des changements importants, et rendant l'avenir plus incertain que jamais ? Un avenir dans lequel Rukia souffrirait sans nul doute. Il devait … surmonter toute cette agonie, et continuer le combat. Il devait le reprendre, et gagner, même si cela semblait impossible. L'énergie qui lui restait … n'avait rien de suffisante.

Et la douleur, déjà insupportable, s'intensifia encore de façon brutale : un regard difficilement porté vers l'arrière, permettait à Byakuya de distinguer une nouvelle âme d'enfant damnée, qui venait de mordre violemment son genou droit, faisant perdre rapidement l'équilibre au Shinigami, qui posa facilement l'autre genou à terre, dans des craquements sinistres, des effusions de sang continu. Le Capitaine aperçu également aux alentours, de nombreux autres enfants, qui s'approchaient de lui inexorablement, dans le but funeste de le dévorer vivant. Mourir dévoré par des enfants ? Ce serait profondément ridicule.

« - Ces enfants de tribus cannibales héritent visiblement bien de leurs parents. Sourit lentement Noroi, à quelques mètres devant le Shinigami à la chevelure ébène.

\- … Tu … ne t'en tireras pas … ainsi … Articula faiblement et lentement le Capitaine de la Sixième Division.

\- Malheureusement, tu es mal placé pour émettre des menaces, tu es en train de te faire dévorer vivant, je te signale. Allez-y, âmes damnées. Finissez-le, et permettez lui de rejoindre notre communauté … »

Les âmes obéirent sans objecter, forcément et se ruèrent en direction d'un Shinigami désormais impuissant. La Générale se retourna lentement, puisqu'une ombre vint également d'apparaître derrière elle : il s'agissait tout simplement de sa subordonnée,Hiyota Ryûketsu. Cette dernière s'inclina devant sa supérieure.

« - Hiyota, tu as mis un certain temps avant d'arriver. Déclara Noroi.

\- Mes excuses profondes, Noroi-sama. Rétorqua l'intéressée. Mais j'ai dû apporter mon aide au Général Kyogi, qui connaissait des difficultés avec le Capitaine KurotsuchiMayuri. Se justifia-t-elle ensuite.

\- Oh, je vois. Murmura en retour son interlocutrice. À en juger par son reiatsu, il semblerait que le Capitaine Kurotsuchi ne soit plus de ce monde en ce moment. Et il en est de même pour le Capitaine Komamura …

\- Oui, l'avancée se passe visiblement bien ici. La seconde phase du plan a visiblement déjà commencée.

\- Je suppose que nous devrions nous dépêcher, dans ce cas … les Shinigamis ne nous résisteront plus très longtemps.

\- Même si certains de nos soldats tombent également.

\- Il le faut bien, dans une guerre … Kuchiki Byakuya a tué Kichigai. Concéda la Générale. Mais il ne devrait plus occasionner la moindre gêne, désormais … »

La jeune femme aux cheveux ébène se positionna à côté de sa maîtresse, et jeta un vif regard sur la scène sanglante devant lui. Allongé, impuissant sur le dos, KuchikiByakuya semblait complètement dévoré par les âmes qui s'approchaient de lui.

Mais quelque chose clocha rapidement, et les deux femmes s'en rendirent immédiatement compte. Une buée violâtre se manifesta rapidement dans les environs, en même temps que le regard de Noroi se plissa légèrement. Les âmes qui tentaient de dévorer Byakuya s'arrêtèrent alors soudainement, comme déboussolées. Quelques bruits de pas résonnèrent alors lentement dans les lieux, en même temps que la Générale ne dépose son regard sur le coupable.

« - J'suis assez déçu je dois dire. Souffla une voix assez familière à Noroi. Lorsque l'on s'est quittés à Karakura, tu m'as pourtant dit que l'on se reverrait. Et pourtant, tu n'as même pas fait le moindre p'tit effort pour me retrouver.

\- Tu es plutôt impatient à ce que je vois, Hirako Shinji … »

Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, venait de faire son apparition, son sabre tournoyant continuellement près de sa main droite. Un petit sourire, qui n'avait pas existé une seule fois lors de l'attaque nocturne dans la ville des humains, prenait place sur son visage. Son haori voletait légèrement au gré du vent frais et porteur de multiples gouttelettes de pluie. Et deux ombres se situèrent dans le dos du Vizard.

« - Hé, Shinji, c'est cette gonzesse qui t'a démonté à Karakura ? Brailla la voix peu commode de Sarugaki Hiyori.

\- Hé, je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas censée venir passer tes vacances au Seireitei, toi et les autres ! Répliqua le blond. Donc, c'est toi qui aurais dû te battre à Karakura.

\- Pff ! Commence pas à te chercher des excuses !

\- Capitaine Hirako, Hiyori-san, ce n'est pas le moment, je pense ! Intervint la douce voix de Momo Hinamori. »

Le supérieur de cette dernière la considéra l'espace d'un instant, avant d'esquisser un sourire, et d'empoigner plus solidement Sakanade dans ses mains, braquant immédiatement ses yeux sur ceux de Noroi, en face de lui.

« - T'as raison, Momo. Sourit-il. Allons-y, on doit faire vite. »

_Seireitei – Non loin du Bâtiment de la Chambre des 46._

Des éclats de glaces flottèrent lentement dans l'atmosphère, alors que des hurlements de rage, des coups de lames, qui se fracassaient. Avec toujours en arrière-fond, le bruit de craquement, puis de reformation d'une épaisse couche de glace. Oui, les Quartiers de secours dans lesquels les 46 membres formant l'une des autorités les plus grandes du Seireitei, étaient entièrement recouverts d'un épais mur de glace. À l'intérieur, en tant que première ligne, deux Shinigamis se tenaient là, visiblement anxieux vis-à-vis de la situation. Il s'agissait des deux plus hauts gradés de la Dixième Division, Hitsugaya Toshirô ainsi que Matsumoto Rangiku, qui se postaient devant le couloir d'entrée, dans le cas où la barrière émise par le petit Capitaine finirait par être brisée.

« - Capitaine, vous pensez que votre mur va tenir ? S'enquit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens.

\- La glace de Daiguren Hyôrinmaru est solide, Matsumoto. Soupira son supérieur. Et je la régénère constamment, je te signale. Ces âmes de l'Enfer ne semblent pas posséder un très grand pouvoir de destruction brut, on peut les laisser cogner dehors comme des idiots pendant un moment.

\- Mais du coup, on s'ennuie un petit peu ici … Déplora la jeune femme au regard azuré.

\- C'est la dernière de mes préoccupations. Ces types sont bien organisés … ils attaquent nos points stratégiques. D'abord la Douzième Division, maintenant la Chambre des 46, et on peut supposer qu'ils feront pareil avec la Quatrième Division …

\- … Capitaine …

\- Je sais. Déclara Toshirô. On a perdu beaucoup de monde, y compris des Capitaines visiblement …

\- … Je ne sais pas si l'on pourra survivre là … ça me fait peur. Murmura la Lieutenante. Les types de la Chambre des 46 sont à l'abri, barricadés derrière … mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer … si ils brisent la barrière ? Elle ne résistera pas toujours. Et il suffit que quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant vienne … »

Toshirô ne répondit rien. Bien que l'admettre lui déplaisait fortement, Matsumoto n'avait pas tort sur le coup. Pour l'heure, l'utilisation de son Bankai et de ses pouvoirs ne permettait qu'un gain de temps, certes bienfaiteur dans ces circonstances, mais qui serait loin de durer éternellement. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il tienne …

« - On dirait que l'ennemi connaît bien la situation du Seireitei. Vous pensez qu'ils connaissent notre procédure d'urgence générale ?

\- Matsumoto, ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien compliqué. Rétorqua le Capitaine, légèrement blasé. Et puis, ça n'a … »

Le Shinigami se stoppa dans ses propos, remarquant rapidement quelque chose d'étrange. Sa subordonnée, d'abord affalée contre le mur, se redressa, ayant visiblement ressentie, presque à l'étonnement de son Capitaine, le même problème : il n'y avait plus aucune attaque provenant de l'extérieur, les âmes ayant décidées de stopper leur acharnement contre l'épaisse paroi glaciale. Mais quelque chose d'autre venait de se greffer sur le mur, à l'extérieur. Toshirô ressentit rapidement une concentration importante d'énergie dans un point, et réagit au quart de tour. Immédiatement, il attrapa la main de sa Lieutenante, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, avant de la serrer contre lui, et sauta légèrement vers l'arrière, générant de la glace, pour former un petit mur de cette même matière, avant de placer ses ailes comme bouclier.

Rangiku, elle, ne comprit absolument rien à la situation, mais si son petit Capitaine agissait de la sorte, cela devait forcément être justifié. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les actions du Shinigami aux pupilles turquoise trouvèrent leur explication. Une violente explosion, provenant de l'extérieur de la barrière, secouant le sol par son intensité, brisant au passage toutes les précautions du Capitaine jusqu'à présent, détruisant partiellement les premières parties de l'infrastructure.

Une fois le nuage de poussière mêlant une étrange sensation fraîcheur et chaleur levé, les pupilles de Rangiku se rouvrirent. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens se redressa, et aperçu juste devant elle, son Capitaine. L'une des ailes formant DaigurenHyôrinmaru avait été entièrement détruite, et l'autre paraissait en bien mauvais état.

« - Tout va bien, Matsumoto ?

\- Oui, ça va aller. Mais …

\- Bien. Coupa Hitsugaya. Prépare-toi, ça risque d'arriver de façon violente et rapide. Rentre à l'intérieur des Quartiers, et escorte les membres de la Chambre des 46 à travers les souterrains pour quitter cet endroit. Je vais couvrir ici du mieux que je peux.

\- Mais, Capitaine …

\- Ne discute pas. Ordonna Hitsugaya, alors qu'une aura blanche l'entoura rapidement. »

Rangiku Matsumoto connaissait suffisamment son Capitaine pour savoir quand s'arrêter de discuter. Finalement, la jeune femme acquiesça, et se dirigea au pas de course vers la porte, bien endommagée, d'entrée. Son Capitaine, lui, effectua le chemin inverse, et sortit des décombres, pour découvrir l'auteur de cette violente explosion, ainsi que ce qu'il en découlait aux alentours. Les alentours semblaient bien calcinés par l'explosion en tout cas. Toshirô lui-même reçut quelques dégâts, des égratignures diverses notamment.

Et finalement, le petit Capitaine découvrit la réalité. La horde d'esprits provenant de l'Enfer demeurait toujours bien là … parfaitement alignée, en deux rangées, au milieu desquelles trônait un homme, dissimulé en partie par le caractéristique voile noir des âmes damnées. Sa chevelure rouge descendait jusqu'à sa nuque. Dans ses mains, aucune arme … mais un briquet, avec lequel il alluma une cigarette, avant de fumer, tout simplement. Son regard se planta immédiatement dans celui de Toshirô.

« - Yo, petit gars. Lâcha-t-il. Tu te demandes sûrement si c'est moi qui aie détruit tout ça ? Eh bien oui. J'suis Nikushimi, Général de la Haine. »

_Seireitei – Quartiers de la Première Division._

D'autres flammes commencèrent à calciner le paysage, ailleurs. Celles de Ryûjin Jakkan'offraient pas beaucoup de perspectives d'avenir aux malheureux qui croisaient le chemin d'un tel Shikai, d'ordinaire. Mais ce Seijakû semblait justement en sortir, de cet ordinaire. Pour l'heure, les différentes flammes employées par Yamamoto ne faisaient pas partie de ses plus puissantes, loin s'en faut. Mais que quelqu'un puisse les éviter sans trop de problème relevait déjà d'un exploit assez notable. En évitant les différents coups, le subordonné de Meikyû se posa finalement sur le toit du baraquement de Yamamoto, qui rejoint immédiatement le nouveau lieu de bataille, à l'aide de son rapide shunpô.

Le Capitaine-Commandant posa son regard sur cet homme. Ses propos antérieurs le rendaient toujours anxieux vis-à-vis de la situation. Comment … comment se pourrait-il que lui, ait pu connaître cet homme ? Si cela ne s'avère point être un mensonge, alors par quelle absurdité aurait-il oublié une telle rencontre ?

Levant son Zanpakutô, Yamamoto projeta une nouvelle fois de puissantes flammes, plus soudaines cette fois, à tel point que Seijakû dût placer son sabre en opposition cette fois-ci, à défaut de pouvoir éviter le coup. Le Général du Silence recula fortement, mais demeura bien debout, face à l'élite incontestée des Shinigamis.

« - Parle. Ordonna Genryûsai Yamamoto. Comment pourrais-je oublier quoi que ce soit d'une pareille importance ? Serais-tu en train de médire à mon égard ?

\- Non, Yamamoto Genryûsai. Rétorqua son interlocuteur. Vous et moi, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés par le passé. Et … vous avez oublié, tout simplement. Mais le passé finit toujours par revenir, au final. Je suppose que vous êtes en droit de savoir, après tout.

\- Tiens donc ? S'étonna faussement le Shinigami, d'un ton qui se voulait ironique. Pourquoi donc aurais-tu décidé d'avis, si soudainement ?

\- Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela, probablement … à commencer par le fait que vous devriez savoir la vérité, ou du moins une partie, après tout …

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?! Je te conseille d'accélérer la cadence, ou tu finiras en poussière plus tôt que prévu. »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du Général, qui ferma un rapide instant les paupières.

« - Je sais pertinemment que vos menaces sont fondées, Yamamoto Genryûsai. Et tout cela … parce que vous m'avez déjà tué, une fois. Et désormais, je suis revenu … »

Les yeux du concerné s'élargirent à la seconde où Seijakû eut terminé de parler. Comment … ? Il aurait éliminé un homme … dont il aurait oublié l'existence ensuite … ? Pourquoi ?

« - Qui es-tu, à la fin ?! S'emporta finalement le Shinigami, en faisant exploser une puissante vague de flammes en direction de son opposant, qui parvint malgré tout à éviter le coup, qui carbonisa la surface du toit de la Division.

\- Je suis Seijakû, Général du Silence. Ce nom ne vous évoque rien, visiblement … mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Capitaine-Commandant, je vous ai dit que vous aviez le droit de savoir la vérité, en partie, comme étant la première raison qui m'a poussé à vous le dire.

\- Et alors ?

\- Cela sous-entend qu'il y en a peut-être d'autres, n'est-ce pas … ? Comme … vous forcer à quitter votre position initiale … »

Une teinte de surprise, et une forme d'inquiétude croissante gagna le corps entier du plus puissant des Shinigamis. Ces sentiments mêlés gagnèrent en importance, lorsqu'il vit, depuis là où il se trouvait, de nombreuses âmes damnées foncer à très forte allure, droit dans les Quartiers de sa Division. Et il avait été incapable de les sentir, à cause de ces voiles ténébreux …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : TRAPPED**_

**JOURNALISTE : **Exceptionnellement cette semaine, nous nous retrouvons une seconde fois, chers lecteurs ! Et cette fois, c'est en compagnie du Lieutenant de la Sixième Division, Abarai Renji !

**ABARAI RENJI : **Et ouais, c'est moi.

**JOURNALISTE : **Alors, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser !

**ABARAI RENJI : **Ah ouais ?! J'avais pas deviné, nan …

**JOURNALISTE : **Bref, passons à la question qui intéresse tout le monde : que ressentez-vous pour Rukia Kuchiki ?

**ABARAI RENJI : **….

**JOURNALISTE : **Alors … ?

**ABARAI RENJI : **Bah, c'est-à-dire … voilà … hein … c'est Rukia quoi … je ressens quoi ? Bah … voilà quoi, on a … des trucs en commun … euh … à vrai dire … c'est ça hein … comment quoi … Rukia, j'ai grandi avec elle et puis … voilà comme je l'ai déjà dit, on a des trucs en commun … mais aussi voilà, y'a des choses qui peuvent être dites … et y'a des choses … qui peuvent pas être dites … parce que … y'a des raisons aussi … des raisons … des raisons qui commencent par un C, comme dans_« Capitaine » _… et des raisons qui terminent par I, comme … euh … _« Kuchiki » _… ! Ouais c'est ça, y'a des raisons.

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais au final, vous ne pouvez pas dire plus précisément ?

**ABARAI RENJI : **Bah, comme je l'ai dit … y'a des choses qui peuvent … d'autres non … bref ! Question suivante !

**JOURNALISTE : **Question suivante ? Vous savez que votre réponse ne va faire qu'alimenter les rumeurs sur vous ?!

**ABARAI RENJI : **QUESTION SUIVANTE !

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord, d'accord … ça va aller ! Alors, deuxième question : allez-vous être aussi puissant que dans les scans de _Bleach _?

**ABARAI RENJI : **P'tête bien que oui. J'sais pas, si la Garde Royale voit en moi un potentiel immense ? Mais bon, j'parie que c'est encore Ichigo qui va encore avoir tous les honneurs …

**JOURNALISTE : **Seriez-vous jaloux d'Ichigo Kurosaki ?

**ABARAI RENJI : **RIEN DU TOUT ! J'suis pas jaloux ! Ni de ses pouvoirs, ni de sa relation avec Rukia, ni de ses fringues, ni de ses jeux …

**JOURNALISTE : **Oh, c'était juste pour savoir. Sinon, vos sourcils intriguent beaucoup certaines personnes, que pouvez-vous en dire là-dessus ?

**ABARAI RENJI : **J'suis spécial, c'est un signe du destin … c'est ça ma philosophie : croire que t'es un bon, pour devenir un bon.

**JOURNALISTE : **Donc vos sourcils signifient que vous êtes un bon ?

**ABARAI RENJI : **Je suis un bon.

**JOURNALISTE : **Autre question maintenant : nous savons que vous êtes très axé sur les nouveautés du monde réel, aimez-vous les jeux-vidéos !

**ABARAI RENJI : **Ouais ouais, j'suis un gamer moi. J'joue à tous les jeux de baston, de sport, de guerre … j'suis un peu le boss au Seireitei dedans.

**JOURNALISTE : **Saviez-vous que Kurosaki Ichigo et Kuchiki Rukia ont une relation qui va être très poussée ?

**ABARAI RENJI : **Que … QUOI ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Non, c'était une plaisanterie !

**ABARAI RENJI : **Ouais, ouais …

**JOURNALISTE : **Que pensez-vous des ennemis ?

**ABARAI RENJI : **Rien.

**JOURNALISTE : **Avez-vous appris de votre défaite face à Noroi ?

**ABARAI RENJI : **Ouais, ne pas se battre sur les toits d'un immeuble.

**JOURNALISTE : **Comptez-vous prendre votre revanche ?

**ABARAI RENJI : **En fait, on peut pas parler de revanche vraiment. Si on regarde bien, c'est plutôt Rukia qui a foutu n'importe quoi, donc c'est à elle de prendre une revanche, moi j'ai rien à me reprocher, j'ai pas vraiment perdu.

**JOURNALISTE : **… D'accord. Allez, nous terminons pour aujourd'hui, et on se reverra donc Mercredi prochain, soit avec Unohana Retsu, soit avec … Grimmjow Jaggerjack !


	22. Trapped

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Seijaku révèle à Yamamoto que tous deux se sont déjà connus par le passé, mais le Capitaine-Commandant ne semble pas s'en souvenir, et décide d'engager le combat._

_Pendant ce temps, touché par la malédiction de Noroi, Byakuya souffre de plus en plus, et perd le fil de l'affrontement, incapable de vaincre son adversaire. Alors que des âmes damnées commencent à le dévorer, Hirako Shinji intervient avec Hinamori et Hiyori pour défier Noroi ainsi qu'Hiyota qui avait rejoint sa maîtresse. De son côté, Toshirô avait reçu l'ordre de défendre la Chambre des 46, et érigea un mur de glace afin de freiner les avancées ennemies. Mais cette barrière se fit alors détruire dans une violente déflagration. Ordonnant à sa Lieutenante, Matsumoto Rangiku, de pénétrer à l'intérieur des Quartiers de la Chambre des 46, Toshirôdécida de faire front contre l'ennemi, à savoir le Général de la Haine, Nikushimi._

_Enfin, Seijaku annonce à Genryûsai que ce dernier l'avait déjà tué par le passé, et rapidement, le Shinigami se rend compte que ses Quartiers, qu'il a délaissé durant son combat face au Général …_

**Personnage de la semaine : Omaeda Marechiyo**

Réputé être capable d'avaler des tonnes et des tonnes de nourriture, Omaeda ne s'en cache pas : il aime manger. Il a en effet voulu créer son propre restaurant, le _« Gotei Food » _tout proche de chez lui, mais son Capitaine, Soi Fon, a refusé catégoriquement et menacée de mort son Lieutenant, considérant que ce serait une honte. Depuis ce jour traumatisant, Omaedacontinue de gambader comme il l'a toujours fait. Il se trouve souvent dans tous les restaurants du Seireitei, pas un seul n'a pu échapper à son appétit vorace.

_**CHAPTER XXII : TRAPPED **_

_**S**__eireitei – Quartiers de la Première Division._

Un vent de panique parmi les armées du Capitaine-Commandant. Sasakibe, posté aux avants postes, voyait débarquer face à lui une vague furieuse d'ennemis voilés de noir, prêts à tout découper sur leur passage. Le Lieutenant se décida : il fallait se replier immédiatement dans les Quartiers. Se relevant, Chôjiro couru, disparu en shunpô, pour finalement ouvrir la porte de la Division, et se tenir prêt à une nouvelle bataille.

« - Aux armes ! S'écria le vieil homme. Il faut protéger la Première Division ! »

À l'intérieur des locaux, de nombreux Shinigamis dévalèrent, empoignant tous leur Zanpakutô, pour combattre ces envahisseurs. Dans un fracas monumental, les ennemis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et sans aucune retenue, se jetèrent sur tous les ennemis, pour les éliminer. Sasakibe lui-même dégaina Gonryûmaru pour affronter cette vague de spectres provenant des entrailles de l'Enfer … mais la bataille s'annonçait bien rude. Trop rude. Que voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi avaient-ils envahis les Quartiers de Genryûsai-dono ?!

À l'extérieur, Seijaku et Yamamoto eux-mêmes jetèrent un coup d'œil sur ce qui se déroulait en bas.

« - Que recherchez-vous ?! Le Mûken ?!

\- Qui sait ? C'est peut-être bien le cas, en effet.

\- Je vais tous vous anéantir ! Grommela le Capitaine de la Première Division.

\- Utiliser votre Zanpakutô ici anéantira surtout tous vos hommes. Je vous assure, c'est loin d'être une bonne idée …

\- Je commencerai par toi ! »

Les flammes de Ryûjin Jakka jaillirent une nouvelle fois vers le Général du Silence, qui bloqua péniblement le coup, reculant sur plusieurs mètres. Le chef des armées du Seireitei se tourna vers le chaotique champ de bataille, pour hurler de sa voix marquée par le temps.

« - Empêchez ces énergumènes de forcer la prison du Mûken ! Ordonna-t-il. Donnez votre vie s'il le faut !

\- Mais vous devriez penser à la vôtre, également. »

Le détenteur de Ryûjin Jakka fit rapidement volte-face, et para non sans mal, un très violent coup provenant de la part de son opposant, et qui fissura l'édifice présent sous ses pieds. Seijaku plissa légèrement le regard, devant l'aura croissante de son adversaire. Le toit semblait émettre de la fumée, littéralement, comme s'il commençait à fondre.

« - Idiot. Souffla le Commandant. Quelqu'un comme toi ne menace aucunement ma vie. »

Un violent coup de sabre enflammé fit frémir les quartiers entiers, emportant au passage quelques briques du toit. Cette vague de flammes fusa droit sur Seijaku, qui ne pouvait éviter une attaque à pareille distance. L'explosion fut puissante, mais Yamamoto le savait, au fond de lui : cet homme n'avait pas perdu la vie avec ce coup. Cette simple pensée l'irrita, mais lui donnait simplement une ligne conductrice à suivre : il allait se débarrasser de cet inopportun adversaire, et régler son compte à l'armée entière.

À l'intérieur de la Première Division, une véritable boucherie avait déjà commencée. Du sang giclait dans toutes les directions, Sasakibe lui-même ne pouvait pas tenir la cadence, et son corps se faisait doucement tâcher de plus en plus de sang. Des hommes se faisaient déchiqueter. Le Lieutenant pouvait entendre ces cris de douleurs, pouvait voir ces corps transpercés de lames ténébreuses. Mais il ne pouvait pas les aider.

« - Restez groupé ! Cria-t-il. Ne combattez pas seul ! »

Lui-même faisait face à trois ennemis qui lui tailladèrent rapidement la peau. Ses répliques furent assez vaines, lorsqu'il toucha l'une des âmes, elle prit rapidement la poudre d'escampette, pendant que d'autres vinrent la remplacer. Mais il fallait à tout prix empêcher ces monstres de se diriger vers le Mûken. Et à en juger par la voie qu'ils choisissaient actuellement … c'était bien vers là qu'ils allaient. Le Lieutenant se dirigea rapidement, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, à coups de shunpô, pour arriver le premier, devant la grande porte souterraine, menant au domaine du Mûken, là où se tapissaient de dangereux prisonniers. Et même Ichigo Kurosaki y avait été enfermé, dans une cellule relativement loin de celle des autres malgré tout. Malgré de nombreuses blessures subies, le Shinigami parvint à l'atteindre, essoufflé. Son Zanpakutô bien empoigné, il pouvait voir ces âmes arriver. L'une d'elle devança complètement les autres, complètement enveloppée derrière ses habits sombres.

_Ici … utiliser le Bankai semblait inenvisageable. Trop de personnes aux alentours qui pourraient en souffrir …_

Il devait les abattre. Chôjiro souleva son sabre, vers cette âme fusante vers lui. Ce sera le premier d'une longue liste d'ennemis abattus, dans ce cas. Gonryûmaru s'abattit violemment … avant d'être bloqué, assez facilement. Par la main de l'âme ?! Mais … comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?!

« - Fais pas cette tête, vieux. Je suis un Général, moi aussi … »

Les yeux de Sasakibe s'écarquillèrent, avant qu'une terrible douleur ne le prenne : le Meikaitana ennemi s'enfonça profondément dans son ventre, du sang coulant abondamment, tandis que le Shinigami en cracha également. L'ennemi en question dévoila rapidement son visage, en enlevant sa capuche, laissant apparaître un homme aux cheveux noirs, légèrement bouclés, et au regard ambre.

« - Yokubari, Général de l'Avarice. »

Violemment, son sabre toujours enfoncé dans le ventre de Sasakibe, le Général frappa avec sa lame, sur la porte, Sasakibe étant donc entrainé dans le mouvement. Dans un petit fracas sonore, ladite porte fut ouverte, et Yokubari enchaina rapidement, avec un violent coup de pied dans le thorax, qui projeta le Lieutenant de Yamamoto, qui tomba complètement dans les escaliers, menant à un souterrain. Le Général de Meikyû jeta un bref regard là-dessus, avant de descendre les marches. Tout en bas, Sasakibe gisait au sol, incapable de retrouver de la consistance. Il perdait beaucoup de sang actuellement, et pourrait bien en subir de lourdes conséquences plus tard … Arrivé jusqu'à lui, Yokubari esquissa un petit sourire, avant de lui écraser la tête sous son pied droit.

« - Chôjiro Sasakibe, tu as la réputation d'un clebs au Seireitei, non ? Enfin, je parle d'un clebs au sens figuré, pas au sens propre comme ce pauvre chien de Komamura, qui a visiblement été tué … par Kyôkutan en plus, tss. La honte.

\- Que … recherchez-vous ?

\- Comme si j'allais te répondre alors que tu ne le fais même pas, petit chien du Commandant. Lâcha le Général, d'un ton soudainement méprisant. Alors, c'est la direction du Mûken ici, hein … ? »

Le regard ambre de Yokubari parcouru le simple couloir en face de lui. Il demeurait assez lugubre, le matériau utilisé datant visiblement bien. Plusieurs lumières éclairaient depuis le plafond, même si elles n'étaient pas très puissantes apparemment. Le couloir semblait assez long, et cette simple constatation fit soupirer intérieurement le subordonné de Meikyû, qui infligea un coup de pied dans le visage de Sasakibe, ce dernier s'écrasant contre la paroi, un peu plus loin. Restant planté un moment ici, le Général fut rapidement rejoint par une horde d'âmes damnées des Enfers. Le couloir étant assez étroit, tout le monde ne pouvait évidemment pas y aller en même temps. Les yeux de Yokubari se fermèrent.

« - Allez-y, faîtes ce que vous avez à faire. Ordonna-t-il. »

Plusieurs âmes s'engouffrèrent instantanément dans les locaux, au pas de course, chacune se suivant mutuellement, dans le but d'accomplir les sombres desseins de Meikyû, tandis que Yokubari demeurait légèrement en retrait, visiblement dans le but d'achever Sasakibe. Il lui jeta d'ailleurs un rapide regard : complètement pathétique, le subordonné de Yamamoto ne pouvait aucunement empêcher l'invasion de la Première Division. La lame de l'homme aux cheveux ébène se souleva, tandis que sa future victime tentait péniblement de se relever.

« - Je ne vais pas faire l'enfoiré, et j'vais te tuer direct. En un coup. Assura-t-il, en s'approchant de son interlocuteur. »

La lame déjà ensanglantée se souleva … mais ne s'abattit toutefois pas. Le regard de Yokubari se braquant soudainement sur les âmes qui effectuaient la traversée du couloir. Elles se stoppèrent tous immédiatement, tandis que le sol sous leurs pieds brillaient d'une lumière bleue étrange ? Que se passait-il ?

La porte du fond finit par s'ouvrir lentement.

« - La nouvelle procédure d'urgence nous donne de nouvelles tactiques, vous savez. Assura une voix visiblement relativement joviale. Entre autres, sécuriser le passage vers le Mûken. Vous savez que c'est un lieu très dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et qui t'es ?

\- Kyôraku Shunsui, Capitaine de la Huitième Division. »

Le regard de Yokubari se plissa devant cet homme, dont le visage demeurait dissimulé derrière son chapeau de paille, son kimono de fleurs voletant légèrement dans l'air.

« - J'vois le truc. Déclara le Général. Et comment est-ce que tu as arrêté mon escadron d'âmes dans cette chose bleue ? D'après mes souvenirs, tu n'as pas ce pouvoir …

\- C'est moi qui en suis responsable. »

Une vague de surprise lut dans le visage de l'envahisseur. Derrière Kyôraku, une autre ombre, plus petite s'avança, avant d'être visible au grand-jour. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs attachés, portant des lunettes venait d'apparaître, un porte document tenu à l'aide du bras gauche.

« - Je suis le Lieutenant de la Huitième Division, Nanao Ise. Déclara cette dernière. Ces âmes sont bloquées par mon pouvoir.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es qu'une petite merde pourtant …

\- Dîtes ce que vous voulez. Rétorqua cette dernière, en remontant ses lunettes. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que vous voyez ici est un kidô que j'ai mis au point il y a une heure environ.

\- Hein ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Non. La Douzième Division a déjà travaillée au préalable sur les échantillons d'énergie prélevés dans le monde par Kuchiki Rukia, contrairement à ce qui a été annoncé publiquement. J'ai ensuite été chargée de trouver un sort de kidô dans le but de neutraliser ceci.

\- Et comment ?

\- Je ne suis pas douée pour le combat, mais le kidô est la raison pour laquelle je fais partie du Gotei 13. »

Le Général se tut. Cette femme, les Enfers ne disposaient que peu d'informations à propos d'elle. Et apparemment, son sort de kidô fonctionnait réellement. Kyôraku afficha un fin sourire et jeta un regard bienveillant sur sa subordonnée, avant de s'avancer de quelques pas.

« - Voyez-vous, cher monsieur … vous avez tort de sous-estimer Nanao-chan, elle est extrêmement brillante. Et cela me donne une petite idée, d'ailleurs … vous semblez surpris de sa performance. C'est parce que Nanao-chan n'utilise pas souvent ce genre de choses … cela signifierait-il, que vous n'avez accès qu'aux informations liés aux batailles livrées, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu …

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Regardez, ces âmes damnées sont complètement bloquées, en pleine lumière … si vous aviez des informations sur moi, alors regardez mon _Kageoni …_ »

Les deux Zanpakutô déjà libérés en Shikai, Kyôraku sauta au milieu de cette lumière bleutée, dans laquelle se trouvait une dizaine d'âmes damnées, avant que son sabre ne touche l'ombre de ces dernières.

Et immédiatement, toutes les âmes disparurent, dans une importante dose de fumée, caractéristique de leur extinction.

« - En voilà désormais quinze de moins. Murmura le Shinigami, derrière son chapeau de paille. »

_Seireitei – Près des Quartiers de la Chambre des 46._

L'air autour de Toshirô se refroidit, et rapidement, son Bankai brisé durant la précédente explosion, se régénéra, devant le regard indifférent de Nikushimi, qui continuait tranquillement de fumer sa dernière cigarette.

« - Quel est votre objectif ? Demanda le Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

\- Buter tous les Shinigamis. Lâcha nonchalamment son adversaire. C'est la seule chose dont je me souvienne. Conclu-t-il, en crachant sa cigarette, l'écrasant et partant immédiatement à l'assaut de son adversaire. »

Les pupilles du jeune Shinigami en face de lui s'écarquillèrent. Cet homme ne faisait pas dans les longues explications visiblement, et lançait déjà un assaut ? Les grandes ailes de Daiguren Hyôrinmaru portèrent son utilisateur plus haut dans les cieux, ce dernier échappant ainsi à la lame aiguisée du Général de la Haine, cette dernière frappant rapidement le sol.

Première chose pour le Shinigami à apprendre : la nature du pouvoir ennemi. Comment avait-il pu détruire son grand mur de glace ? En parlant de celui-ci justement, qui n'existait plus, Hitsugaya put rapidement se rendre compte du fait que les âmes damnées poursuivirent l'assaut en fonçant droit vers les bâtiments administratifs. Il devait leur en empêcher. Tenant son sabre à deux mains, le Capitaine déclencha l'arrivée de plusieurs grands dragons gelés, qui s'encastrèrent juste devant l'entrée, formant un nouveau barrage de glace dans le but de bloquer l'entrée. Le jeune Capitaine sentit rapidement une ombre dans son dos, et écarquilla vivement le regard.

« - J'te déconseille de te préoccuper d'autres choses, petit. Lâcha la voix de Nikushimi, tout proche de lui. »

Le sabre du Général ne fit que toucher la grande aile du Shinigami, qui avait disparu à l'aide d'un vif shunpô salvateur. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Immédiatement, le jeune Shinigami porta son regard sur ladite aile touchée : et là-dessus, un signe étrange … comme celui de l'Enfer, celui qui se trouvait sur les Portes qui s'ouvraient.

Voici tout ce que Toshirô put lier dans son esprit … avant qu'une violente explosion ne se déclenche. Violemment, lourdement, le petit Shinigami aux cheveux blancs tomba au sol. Les yeux écarquillés, une expression de douleur gravée sur son visage, alors que son corps se tâchait de sang. Il venait de se faire complètement exploser, en un seul mouvement ?!

Plus loin, Nikushimi descendit, et marcha en direction de sa cible.

« - T'as déjà eu tellement la haine contre quelqu'un, que faire sauter tous les alentours n'aurait pas suffi à te calmer ? Siffla l'homme aux cheveux rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que … tu veux dire … ? Répondit le jeune Capitaine, en se redressant lentement.

\- Que ça m'arrive souvent personnellement. Annonça son adversaire. _Surtout_ quand je me bats contre un Shinigami. J'pense que ce sabre me correspond plutôt bien, au final. »

Le regard d'Hitsugaya se plissa légèrement. Son aura glaciale revint directement l'entourer, et à nouveau, son Bankai détruit en bonne partie il y a quelques secondes, revint dans son état initial, alors que le plus jeune Capitaine de l'histoire de la Soul Society se positionna en position offensive. Dans ce cas-là, mieux vaut ne pas se faire toucher, et les choses seront plus simples ainsi. Éviter la lame, et projeter des coups à distance.

Un battement d'aile de glace éloigna le Capitaine du Général, avant que le premier cité ne lance, depuis la lame de son épée, plusieurs grands dragons de glace, qui prirent immédiatement en chasse Nikushimi. Ce dernier plissa légèrement le regard devant l'arrivée de ces créatures, avant de reculer rapidement, évitant les mâchoires de la première d'entre elles, et de prendre appui sur la façade d'un vieux bâtiment.

Là-bas, le Général empoigna son épée de ses deux mains, avant qu'une lueur rouge n'entoure le sabre et son utilisateur. Ceci fait, un vif mouvement libéra une petite vague d'énergie, qui fut dévorée instantanément par les dragons générés par Toshirô, quelques éclats de glaces se retrouvant au sol, eux seuls témoignant de l'existence préalable des grands dragons orientaux.

Avant que ces derniers n'explosent violemment, quelques secondes plus tard, sous le regard hébété du Capitaine aux yeux turquoise.

« - Quel est ce pouvoir ? S'interrogea-t-il, toujours placé dans les cieux. Des bombes à retardement ?

\- La peur commence à t'faire dire de la merde on dirait. Lâcha son opposant, en regagnant de l'altitude pour se mettre face au Shinigami. Le concept n'est pas compliqué, j'ai la flemme de te raconter le tout. Essaie de le découvrir toi-même. »

Soit. La situation ne semblait pas bien simple, même pour un Capitaine. En pensant à toutes les éventualités, Hitsugaya se remémora rapidement la situation : les âmes damnées continuaient de tambouriner, de taillader sa glace, plus loin. Sans regarder le spectacle du regard, de peur d'attirer les soupçons de Nikushimi sur ses propres préoccupations, le natif du Rukongai n'en demeurait pas moins inquiet vis-à-vis de cette situation.

Mais il fallait surtout se concentrer ici. Parce que l'adversaire n'avait pas tort : ne pas avoir l'esprit entièrement concentré sur cet homme, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un Général, n'augurait vraiment rien de bon. Nikushimi, lui, cherchait visiblement désespérément une cigarette dans sa poche, mais n'en trouva aucune. Visiblement irrité par ce simple échec, le Général braqua son regard sur le petit Capitaine.

« - Bon, on en finis vite, tu veux ? J'ai des clopes à aller chercher.

\- Tu peux faire demi-tour alors.

\- Tu fais dans le comique, tiens ? J'savais pas que t'en étais capable. »

Un air soudainement sérieux s'empara du visage du Général de la Haine : et pour cause, dans son dos, de nombreux pieux en de glaces fusaient dans sa direction. Profitant de sa désinvolture, Toshirô avait exercé son contrôle rapide sur l'eau environnante, afin d'utiliser des armes moins visibles.

Dès le premier mouvement amorcé par Nikushimi, l'ami d'enfance d'Hinamori sortit également de ses positions, pour suivre le Général dans son allure, prêt à l'abattre. Ce dernier plissa légèrement le regard, ayant aperçu la manœuvre de son adversaire assez aisément. Utiliser des attaques dans son dos, afin de le faire quitter ses positions, baisser sa garde, et attaquer par la même occasion ? La lame noire se mit rapidement en opposition pour parer le sabre de Daiguren Hyôrinmaru, qui continuait de luire d'une froide lumière blanche.

« - Tu croyais quand même pas me surprendre comme ça ?! Grommela le subordonné deMeikyû, dont l'aura rougeoyante brilla de plus belle autour de lui, signe que les pouvoirs de son sabre n'allaient probablement pas tarder à faire effet.

\- Vérifions tout de suite alors. »

Le Shinigami continua son assaut. Son sabre trancha l'air, frappa sur la gauche, coup paré par son adversaire, qui semblait légèrement dubitatif sur les gestes effectués par le Capitaine. Aucun mouvement de recul ne vint interrompre les actions de ce dernier, qui continuait d'asséner des coups d'épées, ici et là, à chaque fois contrés, repoussés par le sabre de son opposant.

Il ne reculait pas. Nikushimi effectua un petit sourire finalement, alors que l'échange des coups continuait, dans un bruit de fond aigu.

« - Tu imagines peut-être pouvoir échapper aux explosions en te rapprochant près de moi, en imaginant que je ne prendrais pas le risque de me blesser ?

\- Qui sait. Rétorqua son opposant, entre deux coups d'épées. Tu ne veux pas parler, je vais donc m'informer à la source.

\- Pauvre p'tit con … Ricana finalement Nikushimi, en disparaissant, évitant le tranchant de Daiguren Hyôrinmaru. »

Un élan d'anxiété gagna l'expression faciale du jeune Shinigami, qui avait perdu du regard son adversaire, chose qu'il pourrait regretter sous peu. Au bout de quelques secondes, son regard turquoise parvint à le retrouver, l'homme aux cheveux rouge se situant à quelques mètres de lui, dans les airs, un air triomphant sur le visage. Son aura rouge entourait toujours sa lame … qu'il désigna lentement du doigt.

Sans regarder sa propre épée, Toshirô savait pertinemment ce qu'il se trouvait là-dessus : ce même signe, provenant des Enfers, et déjà présent sur son aile lorsque cette dernière avait été carbonisée. La seule option viable … comportait aussi un risque énorme. Une aura blanche puissante entoura le Shinigami.

« - Tu vas exploser dans deux secondes, mon gars …

\- _Ryûsenka _! »

Le Général arqua un sourcil, devant le comportement visiblement peu enclin à la prudence, qui animait son ennemi. Le Shinigami à l'écharpe turquoise fonçait dans sa direction, mais il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. C'en était fini pour toi, Hitsugaya Toshirô ...

Et soudainement, une sensation de froid s'empara de son corps, en même temps que le Général écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Tout autour de lui, une couche d'air froide … et même sur son sabre ?! Nikushimi releva finalement la tête, après ces constatations.

Toshirô Hitsugaya ne se situait qu'à quelques encablures de lui maintenant.

« - Et merde. Jura le Général de la Haine. »

_Ruelles du Seireitei – Plus loin …_

« - _Explose, __**Tobiume **_! »

Une boule de feu jaillie depuis le Zanpakutô du Lieutenant, Hinamori Momo, pour se diriger droit vers Hiyota Ryûketsu. Cette dernière soupira, d'un air visiblement blasée. Les batailles se succédaient rapidement visiblement.

La sœur de Ketsurui effectua un rapide bond sur le côté, pour éviter sans grande difficulté l'assaut de son adversaire. La vice-Capitaine en face utilisa son shunpô pour se retrouver dans son dos, avant d'abattre son épée.

Que repoussa sans aucune difficulté l'habitante des Enfers, d'un coup de sa propre lame noire.

« - Tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'affronter seule ?

\- C'est pour ça que j'suis là. Grommela la voix d'Hiyori Sarugaki, dans le dos de la subordonnée de Noroi. »

La Vizard avait déjà commencée à placer son masque, avant de partir à l'assaut d'Hiyota, qui fit instantanément volte-face pour parer le violent coup adverse, qui la fit reculer sur quelques mètres. Mais la jeune femme au regard pourpre ne pouvait pas demeurer ainsi, puisqu'une nouvelle sphère enflammée, provenant toujours de Momo Hinamori jaillissait d'en-dessous. Instantanément, l'envoyée des Enfers disparue, les flammes générées par la Lieutenante de Shinji s'envolant droit dans les cieux.

« - Vas-y maintenant. Déclara Hiyori à Hinamori. Je m'occupe de cette meuf.

\- Euh … d'accord, Hiyori-san.

\- … Quoi ?! Tu crois que j'en suis pas capable, c'est ça ?! Gronda la blonde, derrière son masque inquiétant.

\- Non non ! J'y vais ! »

La Lieutenante repartie immédiatement aux côtés de Kuchiki Byakuya, étalé sur le sol. Ce dernier avait été salement touché par la malédiction de Noroi, et il fallait le soigner. Les âmes damnées furent chassées dès l'arrivée des trois Shinigamis de toute manière … mais difficile de soigner les effets de la Malédiction en utilisant le kidô. La native du Rukongai vint aux côtés du noble, visiblement à moitié inconscient.

Son Capitaine, lui, faisait de nouveau face au Général de la Malédiction. Un petit vent passa entre eux, en même temps que la pluie continuait de tomber.

« - Tu veux pas t'tirer ? Railla le blond. Ça arrangerait tout le monde, t'sais ? Tu resteras en vie, et je n'aurai pas besoin de me salir les mains.

\- Désolée. Rétorqua son opposante. Mais nous sommes proches d'une belle victoire, alors je ne partirai pas avant que le moment ne soit venu.

\- Quoi ?! S'enquit le Vizard. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ici … ?

\- Lorsque l'on aura gagné, tu le sauras probablement.

\- Pff … tu peux pas essayer de faire preuve d'un minimum de sympathie ?

\- Très amusant … mais je ne suis pas sympathique. »

Ah bon ? Non, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Hirako soupira intérieurement, son Zanpakutô bien tenu sur sa main. Bien, il devait en finir rapidement avec elle, tout en évitant ces pouvoirs tordus de Malédiction. Cette fois-ci, il connaissait les procédés _« d'infection » … _cela dit, KuchikiByakuya aussi. Et au vu de son état, il valait mieux se concentrer totalement sur Noroi … et ses éventuels sbires, qui avançaient dans l'ombre.

« - Momo ! Cria Shinji. Soigne Kuchiki, mais préviens-moi, ou Hiyori, au cas où des gamins aux goûts douteux se ramèneraient !

\- Compris Capitaine ! Répliqua sa Lieutenante.

\- Bien … maintenant, je peux m'occuper de toi.

\- Je n'attends que ça. Déclara la femme aux cheveux argentés. »

Les deux adversaires se lancèrent dans un assaut commun, leurs lames s'entrechoquant bruyamment, soulevant poussière et gouttes d'eau dans tous les alentours, en même temps que leurs regards ne plongèrent dans celui de l'autre. Au bout de quelques instants, Hirako se sentit légèrement poussé vers l'arrière. Et la façon dont le sabre ennemi rayonnait l'incita encore plus à prendre du recul, histoire d'éviter des souffrances inutiles. Et en effet, une petite explosion mêlant le rouge au noir, se produisit, tout proche de Noroi.

Hirako y échappa donc, mais quelque chose l'ennuyait clairement. Même les effets de Sakanade ne fonctionnaient pas sur cette femme, et l'utiliser causerait probablement, de toute façon, des problèmes, soit à Hiyori, soit à Momo. Dans ce cas-là, seule la Hollowfication s'imposait. Et celle-ci ne tarda pas, à se greffer sur le visage de l'hybride, qui reparti immédiatement à l'assaut. Un rapide shunpô l'emmena sur la droite de Noroi, avant qu'il n'assène un violent coup de sabre, coup auquel la Générale parvint à répondre, bien qu'elle en fût quelque peu secouée, reculant de plusieurs mètres. Les blessures subies face à Byakuya Kuchiki demeuraient encore ouvertes, et l'affaiblissait sensiblement pour un affrontement qui demandait une mobilisation de toutes les aptitudes de combat. Hiyota se trouvait par ailleurs dans une situation similaire à la sienne.

Les yeux de la Générale se plissèrent légèrement : de toute façon, cela ne durerait plus très longtemps.

_Seireitei – Place du Senkaimon_

Une grande lumière blanche se propagea depuis l'ouverture du grand Senkaimon. Dès lors, plusieurs ombres se firent rapidement remarquer, avant qu'elles ne soient clairement distinctes. Il s'agissait-là de Kisuke Urahara, Shihôin Yoruichi, Ishida Uryû, Yasutora Sado, Inoue Orihime… et la dernière, Ketsurui Ryûketsu.

L'âme provenant de l'Enfer se situait entre les deux anciens Capitaines du Gotei 13, et ses poignets semblaient menottés par des sorts de bakudo.

« - Le Seireitei est vraiment dans un mauvais état … Déplora Orihime, en jetant un œil aux alentours.

\- J'espère qu'Ichigo va bien. Renchérit Chad, en recherchant son ami, vainement, du regard.

\- Nous n'avons pas trop de temps pour ça. Intervint rapidement la voix d'Ishida. Il faut que nous appliquions le plan. Poursuivit le Quincy.

\- Ishida-san a raison, commenta pour sa part Urahara. Ishida-san, accompagnez donc Inoue-san et Sado-kun vers les Quartiers de la Quatrième Division, et aidez-les là-bas. Ketsurui-san … peux-tu venir avec nous ? »

La femme toute de noire vêtue, ou presque, ferma lentement les paupières.

« - Je ne suis toujours pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée. Lança-t-elle, de son ton morose habituel. Mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

\- Bien … alors dans ce cas … allons rendre visite à notre Commandant … »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : IT'S THE BITER BIT**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Ce Mercredi … nous retrouvons le Capitaine Unohana pour une interview spéciale !

**UNOHANA RETSU : **Bonjour.

**JOURNALISTE : **Capitaine Unohana, comment expliquez-vous votre brutal changement de personnalité depuis l'époque où vous étiez une _« Kenpachi » _jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

**UNOHANA RETSU : **Il n'y a rien d'étonnant, vous savez. J'appréciais les combats à l'époque, et j'apprécie de les voir aujourd'hui. Alors le guéris les gens pour qu'ils puissent continuer, et je me guéris moi-même pour que je puisse l'envisager.

**JOURNALISTE : **C'est cruel comme point de vue, non ?

**UNOHANA RETSU : **Vous trouvez … ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh, non pas vraiment en fait. Mais aviez-vous toujours été souriante et serviable avec les autres ?

**UNOHANA RETSU : **Cela remonte à fort longtemps maintenant. Mais j'ai toujours été gentille et respectueuse en dehors des champs de bataille … sachez-le.

**JOURNALISTE : **Combien de personnes connaissent votre ancien rang au Seireitei ?

**UNOHANA RETSU : **Ils sont plus nombreux que vous ne le croyez.

**JOURNALISTE : **Est-ce pour cela que votre tête effraie tant que cela ?

**UNOHANA RETSU : **Ma … tête effraie ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh, c'est-à-dire … euh …

**UNOHANA RETSU : **Ma tête … effraie ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Eh bien … non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Décrivez-nous donc votre relation avec le Capitaine-Commandant, vous qui êtes la plus ancienne Capitaine parmi toute l'assemblée.

**UNOHANA RETSU : **J'ai été sous les ordres du Capitaine-Commandant comme beaucoup de personnes. Il n'y a rien de spécial.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et avec Kenpachi Zaraki ?

**UNOHANA RETSU : **Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question.

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais …

**UNOHANA RETSU : **Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question.

**JOURNALISTE : **Mmh ! Oui, bien sûr ! Alors, passons à une question banale : que faîtes-vous en dehors des soins et de l'entraînement ? Avez-vous une autre passion cachée ?

**UNOHANA RETSU : **Je fais de la couture avec le club de couture au Seireitei. J'aime également regarder les oiseaux voler par la fenêtre. Enfin, j'aime regarder des films d'amour sur la télévision.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah oui. C'est … passionnant. Sinon, vous êtes sérieuse ? Des films … d'amour ?

**UNOHANA RETSU : **Oui.

**JOURNALISTE : **… D'accord, je pense que l'on va se poser une dernière question : allez-vous prendre les armes contre l'ennemi ?

**UNOHANA RETSU : **S'il le faut, c'est mon devoir.

**JOURNALISTE : **Bon bah … merci ? En tout cas, le concept d'interview va légèrement changer maintenant … ce sera une paire à chaque fois ! La semaine prochaine, vous aurez ainsi le droit de à une interview de Shiba Kûkaku et Ganjû !


	23. It's the Biter Bit

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Les âmes damnées sont parvenues à pénétrer à l'intérieur des Quartiers de la Première Division, Yamamoto étant occupé à combattre face à Seijaku, qui le retarde._

_Sasakibe tente alors de faire front pour empêcher ces ennemis de se diriger vers le Mûken, là où ils pourraient peut-être faire évader de dangereux prisonniers. Néanmoins, un Général se révèle parmi les âmes damnées : Yokubari. Ce dernier est sur le point de tuer Sasakibe, et de permettre aux envahisseurs de partir plus loin, lorsque survint Kyôraku et Nanao. Ces derniers se débarrassent rapidement de plusieurs âmes, avant d'engager l'affrontement._

_Pendant ce temps, Toshirô et Nikushimi continuent de s'affronter, et la situation est alors similaire pour le groupe de Shinji Hirako, face à Noroi et Hiyota. Finalement, Urahara Kisuke et le groupe d'humains de Karakura débarque à la Soul Society, en compagnie d'une KetsuruiRyûketsu, menottée …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Izuru Kira**

Kira Izuru a été une âme très tourmentée depuis la trahison d'Ichimaru Gin. Depuis, il boit beaucoup, mais avec les guerres qui se succédaient, cela devenait rapidement impossible de tenir son rôle de Lieutenant en étant alcoolique. Cherchant une nouvelle façon de voir la vie,Kira a d'abord essayé de devenir un chanteur, mais sa popularité fut complètement inexistante. Depuis, le blond s'amuse simplement à dessiner, très mal d'ailleurs, dans sa chambre, tout seul. Il cache ses dessins à ses camarades qui ne sont pas au courant, mais depuis, Kira se sent mieux dans sa peau.

_**CHAPTER XXIII : IT'S THE BITER BIT**_

**T**ourbillonnant dans une vaste allée, une fumée sombre s'évanouit finalement sous les gouttes de pluie du ciel. Une lame, entourée d'une aura jaune, se rengaina finalement, tandis que son utilisateur respira bruyamment, comme s'il poussait un long râle d'ennui. Il s'agissait-là du Capitaine de la Onzième Division, Kenpachi Zaraki. Le regard dur, teinté de bestialité, Kenpachivisualisa les alentours. Les bâtiments en ruines témoignaient d'une féroce bataille antérieure. De nombreux corps ensanglantés faisaient de même … et la plupart du temps, ces corps appartenaient à des Shinigamis.

« - Pff … quelle bande de mauviettes à la Douzième Division. Lâcha le grand Shinigami. Se faire battre par ces types …

\- Ken-chan ! S'écria soudainement une voix enfantine, celle de Yachiru, posée sur l'épaule de son _« père », _et lui tirant l'oreille par la même occasion. Ce n'est pas bien de dire ça ! Ce sont des camarades, et il faut que tu les défendes !

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Ils sont déjà morts, tu veux que j'fasse quoi ?

\- C'est de ta faute, Ken-chan ! Si tu n'avais pas mis autant de temps à chercher un adversaire, tu aurais pu venir les sauver !

\- Tss … regarde, y'a un truc bizarre par terre. Fit finalement remarquer Kenpachi, pour changer de sujet, lui qui commençait déjà à trouver cette conversation ennuyeuse. »

Le géant désigna des étranges substances liquides au sol, mêlées à du sang. Perplexe devant cela, l'homme aux cheveux hérissés lança un regard à la petite fille aux cheveux rose, qui prit un regard sérieux qui ne lui correspondait pas vraiment.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Dit-elle finalement, en haussant les épaules.

\- Quoi ?! Grommela le Capitaine. Tu sers à rien, Yachiru !

\- Hein ? Ken-chan, normalement, c'est les adultes qui doivent répondre aux questions ! Ken-chan, t'es même pas un adulte ! Ken-chan, t'es même pas un adulte !

\- Tss … ferme-là. Lâcha-t-il, finalement blasé. »

Le Zanpakutô du Shinigami toucha rapidement le sol, pour atteindre ce liquide jaunâtre étrange. De ses doigts, le natif du Rukongai tenta d'en examiner la constitution, mais pour quelqu'un de son espèce, il ne fallait finalement même pas essayer, impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce niveau-là, mieux valait tenter sa chance pour autre chose. Haussant les épaules, poussant un soupir mêlant l'ennui à l'exaspération, Zaraki Kenpachi se décida à faire volte-face, lorsqu'une voix résonna aux alentours, alertant le plus gradé des lieux.

« - Ne perdez pas votre temps, Capitaine de la Onzième Division. Siffla ladite voix, plutôt méprisante.

\- Quoi ? T'es qui ?

\- Impensable, mais tu ne me reconnais pas en plus ? S'offusqua en réponse, l'interlocuteur deKenpachi.

\- Hein ? M'dis pas que t'es Kurotsuchi quand même ?

\- Oh ? Eh bien, finalement, il y a peut-être de l'espoir pour ton futur ! »

Le liquide examiné plus tôt par Kenpachi se mit soudainement à mouvoir, comme pour signifier le lieu dans lequel le Capitaine de la Douzième Division se situait. Devant ce spectacle, la réaction de Kenpachi n'avait rien d'étonnante ni d'imprévisible : il arqua tout simplement un sourcil, signe de son incompréhension.

« - Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? C'est chiant, retrouve ta tête normale, j'ai pas envie de parle à ce truc vert.

\- Penses-tu que je le fais entièrement volontairement ? Pauvre idiot.

\- Ah ouais ? T'as perdu, t'as explosé, c'est ça ? Sourit largement l'homme à la tête de la Onzième Division.

\- Pour un barbare de ton genre, peut-être. Répliqua d'un ton acide, la voix de Mayuri. Mais il s'agissait purement d'une défaite volontaire, il s'agissait du meilleur moyen pour moi de me replier.

\- J'comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, et abrège, tu l'ouvres toujours trop.

\- Une autre réponse de la part d'un tel barbare m'aurait étonné. Bien, alors je vais faire simple, vois-tu le corps découpé en deux de ma pitoyable Lieutenante là-bas ? J'ai besoin que quelqu'un la ramène au laboratoire souterrain. Alors fais-ça pour moi.

\- Pas que ça à foutre, utilise tes bras pour ça. Ricana Zaraki, visiblement fier de sa réplique. Moi je cherche des adversaires forts, j'ai rencontré que des petits rigolos qui avaient trop peur pour me parler.

\- Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division fait de l'humour donc ? Bien dans ce cas … toi, la petite, fais-le.

\- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Yachiru, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu veux des friandises, n'est-ce pas ? »

Inutile de débattre bien plus longtemps, la petite fille aux cheveux roses se jeta depuis l'épaule sur laquelle elle se tenait depuis un moment, malgré l'air désapprobateur de Kenpachi, afin de se rapprocher du corps inerte de Nemu. Et finalement, la jeune vice-Capitaine suivit les instructions de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, et déboula dans un passage que Kenpachi ouvrit, de mauvaise grâce, à l'aide d'un simple coup d'épée, suffisant à faire voler de nombreux décombres, obstruant l'entrée d'un laboratoire secret pour Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Au même instant, le liquide jaunâtre emprunta la même voie. Ces Généraux impétueux et arrogants ne pensaient tout de même pas se débarrasser du plus grand savant de la Soul Society de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ?!

Cette pensée fit rire Mayuri intérieurement. Oh oui, Kyogi, Général du Mensonge, il regrettera longtemps de ne pas l'avoir éliminé de façon convenable, la dernière fois … découper son corps, découper sa tête et la trancher en deux, ne suffisait pas. Et non. Bientôt, nombre de personnes l'apprendront.

« - Dépêchez-vous idiots, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose rapidement ! »

_Quartiers de la Première Division – Couloir menant au Mûken._

« - Eh bien, cher Général ? Lâcha la voix de Kyôraku. Vous ne voulez pas attaquer ?

\- Tu me prends pour quoi ? Répliqua Yokubari. Tu te trouves au beau milieu d'un chemin de lumière duquel aucune des âmes damnées n'a pu sortir. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de me faire tuer comme du bétail. »

Derrière son chapeau de paille, le Capitaine de la Huitième Division esquissa un léger sourire. L'afflux d'âmes damnées avait visiblement cessé, ces derniers demeurant à l'extérieur du couloir, affrontant divers Shinigamis qui n'abandonnaient visiblement pas l'idée de protéger les locaux.

« - Vous savez, je me demande si le temps joue en votre faveur … ou non. Si je vous retarde ici longtemps, je pense que votre plan échouera.

\- C'est possible. Souffla en retour l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Mais tu ne penses quand même pas que tu allais le faire, si ?

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais … que dirais-tu, si je faisais ça ? »

Le regard de Kyôraku se plissa légèrement, alors que son interlocuteur se saisit d'un Sasakibe à peine vivant, par le col, avant de le soulever, pointant sa lame noire tout proche de son cou.

« - Je pourrais me montrer clément et épargner la vie de cet homme. Seulement … il va falloir enlever la barrière. Qu'en dis-tu alors … Kyôraku Shunsui ? Vas-tu délibérément me laisser tuer le Lieutenant de la Première Division ? Remarque, tu aurais raison, vu à quel point il est inutile. »

Le Capitaine au kimono de fleurs, debout au milieu de la lumière bleutée créée par Nanao Ise, demeura immobile pendant quelques instants. Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage du Général aux cheveux noirs.

« - Pas de réponse ? C'est dommage, ça aurait été facile pour tout le monde, tu sais ça ?

\- Si, j'ai une réponse. Affirma lentement le Capitaine de la Huitième Division. C'est non.

\- Ah bon ? S'enquit son interlocuteur. Dans ce cas-là, tu signes la mort de Chôjiro Sasakibe … bon, tout le monde pourra s'en passer.

\- Tu n'as pas compris. Je refuse tout venant de vous autres, les âmes damnées. Souffla rapidement l'homme au chapeau de paille. Nanao-chan !

\- Compris ! Répliqua cette dernière, en plaçant soudainement la paume de sa main sur le sol lumineux. »

Yokubari se surpris à effectuer un léger mouvement de recul, alors que Kyôraku disparu à l'aide d'un shunpô, tandis que la grande barrière bleue gagna en volume. Ce petit pas en arrière offrit l'opportunité à Kyôraku de se présenter juste en face de lui, tandis que dans un seul mouvement, le Shinigami abattit ses deux sabres vers la côte ouverte du Général. Ce dernier avait visiblement sous-estimé la vitesse adverse, et tuer Sasakibe de son épée signifierait surtout s'exposer davantage aux dangereuses épées du Capitaine. La décision rapide du subordonné de Meikyû apparut comme étant la plus logique : sa lame para un premier coup, avant qu'il n'effectue un large mouvement de recul, dans lequel il laissa tomber le corps du vice-Capitaine de Yamamoto Genryûsai.

La lumière bleue se fit même visible à l'extérieur, débordant de la porte d'entrée, de laquelle toutes les âmes damnées reculèrent, bientôt suivies par leur Général, qui avait donc finalement quitté le couloir menant au Mûken pour se réfugier ici.

« - Bon sang, si j'avais su que cette petite merde pouvait augmenter le volume de son cercle magique j'aurais …

\- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, hein ? Murmura la voix de Kyôraku, qui surprit instantanémentYokubari. »

Et pour cause, son adversaire se trouvait là, juste dans son dos. L'instant suivant, le sang coulait déjà au sol, alors que le Général des Grands Péchés se fit projeter en direction du mur, sur lequel il s'écrasa violemment, les deux sabres formant Katen Kyôkotsu ne s'étant aucunement retenus. Les âmes damnées se stoppèrent un instant, en constatant que leur chef se faisait malmener.

« - Maintenant, Nanao-chan est en sécurité pendant qu'elle soignera le Lieutenant Sasakibe. Déclara l'élève de Genryûsai Yamamoto.

\- Ça … ça alors ! S'écria un Shinigami. Le Capitaine Kyôraku … nous … nous pouvons riposter !

\- Allons-y ! Nous pouvons les vaincre ! Renchérit un autre.

\- Ne restez pas planté là, bande d'idiots ! Hurla un autre. Nous faisons partie du Gotei 13 ! »

Comme revigorés par cette euphorie, les Shinigamis s'élancèrent tous en direction des âmes damnées, qui demeurèrent un court instant passives vis-à-vis de la situation avant de tenter une quelconque riposte.

À pas lents, Kyôraku se rapprocha de Yokubari, qui se relevait, après le choc reçu précédemment. Les regards des deux belligérants se croisèrent un rapide instant.

« - Parfois, vous savez, il suffit d'un rien pour que les choses tournent. Lâcha le premier cité.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite.

\- Je vois que vous ne saisissez peut-être pas la portée de la situation. Vous ne pouvez plus entrer dans le Mûken … ou tout du moins, ces âmes damnées ne le peuvent pas. Et donc … peu importe ce que vous vouliez prendre ou libérer, ce n'est plus possible actuellement.

\- Oh là là … à ta place … je n'en serais pas si sûr … Ricana le dénommé Yokubari, finalement redressé.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'interrogea Kyôraku, d'un ton méfiant.

\- Je te le dirais peut-être si tu parviens à me battre, hein ? »

Dans l'esprit de l'insouciant Capitaine de la Huitième Division, les choses n'ont jamais réellement été confuses. Mais elles s'éclaircissaient encore davantage, en ce moment : vaincre l'adversaire. Surfant sur la même vague que les soldats du Seireitei présent ici, le Shinigami à la queue-de-cheval s'élança rapidement, arrivant dans le dos de Yokubari, avant d'asséner un puissant coup de sa lame droite, coup que para rapidement son opposant, en reculant néanmoins. Le Capitaine enchaina immédiatement, avec un coup de son sabre présent dans sa main gauche, coup qui subit le même sort que son précédent, bien que cette fois-ci, le Général parut avoir davantage de difficultés. Rapidement, le concerné s'évapora dans sa fumée sombre, pour réapparaître dans le dos de sa cible.

« - Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'étais uniquement sur la défensive, pas vrai ? »

Le sabre noir s'abattit, alors que Kyôraku réagit en plaçant ses deux sabres en croix. Cette bonne réaction lui permis de demeurer sur ses appuis, en bloquant efficacement l'attaque adverse. Le Général sauta vers l'arrière, pour regagner un peu de distance.

« - _Bushôgama _! »

Le regard de Yokubari suivit les deux puissantes tornades qui vinrent l'entourer, lui obstruant toute possibilité de fuite. Les courants puissants pourraient probablement le blesser, il ne valait mieux pas tenter grand-chose. Et soudainement, Kyôraku enchaîna avec une seconde vague d'attaque : la tornade grossissait à vue d'œil, et placé à l'intérieur, Yokubari peinait à ne pas subir un effet d'absorption.

« - Vous êtes bien, là-dedans ? Sourit Kyôraku. Si vous me dîtes ce que vous comptez faire, me donnez quelques informations utiles … eh bien, je vous libère. C'est promis. »

Pas de réponse. Les yeux plissés, le Shinigami effectua un vif et bref mouvement d'épée, et un petit hurlement de douleur retentit alors, tandis que Yokubari fut repoussé au loin, sur le même mur que tout à l'heure. Un peu de sang coulait depuis sa bouche, alors que son regard demeurait rivé vers le Capitaine de Nanao Ise. Ce dernier lança un regard sur la porte menant au Mûken : personne ne s'y approchait, aucune âme ne tentait l'expérience. Sa Lieutenante ainsi que celui de Yama-ji devraient donc être à l'abri, pour le moment.

« - Tu sais, faut que j'te dise. J'ai un tas de défauts. Railla finalement la voix de Yokubari, qui se relevait tout en se dépoussiérant.

\- Oh mais, l'admettre est une bonne chose, vous savez. Répondit calmement Kyôraku, toujours prêt à se défendre avec son Shikai.

\- Mais j'ai aussi certaines qualités, je dois dire. Reprit la voix du Général. Comme par exemple, la perception des choses.

\- La perception ?

\- Oui, je suis assez lucide il faut dire. Sauf quand Kyôkutan me prend la tête, mais n'importe qui perdrait ses nerfs devant cette fille. Mais je vais être bref : j'ai obtenu tout ce que je voulais, à peu près. Tu as joué mon jeu, Shinigami.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là … ?

\- Que je sois ou non présent dans le Mûken, on va me rapporter la chose dont j'ai besoin.

\- Mais aucune âme damnée ne peut pénétrer à l'intérieur … vous n'avez pas de moyen d'accès. »

Yokubari éclata d'un rire tonitruant, avant de soulever son sabre, pour le mettre bien en valeur. Ce sabre qui brillait d'une étrange lumière pourpre, n'augurait vraiment rien de bon.

« - Je suis le Général de l'Avarice. Annonça Yokubari. En tant que tel, mon sabre est plutôt du genre … impatient et avide. Contrairement aux autres Généraux, je n'ai pas besoin de tuer une âme pour en faire ma possession. Comprends-tu, ce que cela veut dire … ?

\- … Ne me dîtes pas que …

\- Et oui, le Lieutenant Chôjiro Sasakibe, que vous soignez gentiment, va accomplir son devoir. »

Une vague d'effroi s'empara du regard de l'élève de Yamamoto, alors qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à repartir vers le lieu donné. Avant que la voix de son adversaire ne l'arrête.

« - À ta place, je réfléchirai avant d'agir. Cette âme est sous ma possession, et je pourrais m'en débarrasser en détruisant son esprit totalement. Blessé comme il l'est, il ne résistera pas … et rien ne m'empêchera de continuer avec d'autres âmes. Sais-tu au moins … combien de Shinigamis est-ce que j'ai déjà touché ? »

Les dents de Kyôraku se serrèrent.

« - Donc, tu vas sagement rester ici, et me combattre. Si ça peut te rassurer, au cas où je mourrais, les âmes sous mon emprise seraient relâchées. Mais bon, fais comme tu le sens. Si tu tentes d'hurler à ta Lieutenante quoi que ce soit … eh bien, adieu le Shinigami inutile.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de choix, en réalité.

\- Tout à fait. Sourit largement le Général, en pointant son épée en direction de son opposant. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, hein ? Sache qu'en Enfer … on connaît déjà tous cette sensation d'impasse. Alors je compatis, sincèrement. Ça doit être horrible de savoir qu'on a fait perdre leSeireitei. »

_Quartiers de la Première Division – Couloir menant au Mûken._

« - Voilà, normalement, vous devez vous sentir mieux, Lieutenant Sasakibe. Lâcha Nanao Ise, en remontant ses lunettes. »

Son interlocuteur aux cheveux grisonnant semblait encore un petit peu dans les vapes, mais au moins, ses blessures ne semblaient pas mortelles. Gémissant un petit, transpirant légèrement, le fidèle bras-droit de Yamamoto Genryûsai se redressa, avant de jeter un regard sur sa collègue de la Huitième Division.

« - Merci, Lieutenant Ise. Murmura-t-il. Mais … je dois y retourner, et faire mon devoir. Conclu-t-il, en tournant finalement les talons.

\- Comment ? S'étonna la jeune femme aux lunettes. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, vous n'êtes pas dans un état suffisant pour … »

Les yeux de Nanao s'écarquillèrent soudainement, lorsqu'elle sentie le sabre de son camarade se planter dans son ventre, lui faisant cracher une certaine dose de sang.

Le carnet de notes éternellement placé dans les bras de la jeune femme tomba lentement sur le sol, alors qu'une violente décharge électrique la pris finalement, au gré des mouvements deSasakibe.

« - Je sais bien. Je ne retourne pas sur le champ de bataille. Déclara lentement le Shinigami, alors qu'il délaissa la Lieutenante, afin de planter son Zanpakutô dans le sol encore bleuté. »

Rapidement, ce dernier se fissura, créant une petite explosion. Immédiatement alertées, de nombreuses âmes damnées stoppèrent les conflits frontaux avec les Shinigamis, pour essayer de pénétrer à l'intérieur du couloir, sous le regard effaré de Kyôraku, qui tenta vainement de les arrêter, puisque Yokubari s'interposait à chaque instant.

Une fois cet acte effectué, Sasakibe continua son chemin, et reparti en direction des prisons duMûken. La porte demeura ouverte, le vieil homme laissant derrière elle l'agonisante Nanao Ise, étalée sur le sol.

_Quartiers de la Première Division – Cellules du Mûken._

Assis sur le sol, au fond d'une pièce froide et sombre, une ombre ne pouvait que se morfondre sur la situation, attendre désespérément que les choses changent. D'ici, Ichigo Kurosaki pouvait sentir toutes les horreurs que subissaient le Seireitei, pendant que lui croupissait au fond d'une cave plongée dans le noir. Juste devant les barreaux, deux gardes armés de Zanpakutô se tenaient là. Le Shinigami remplaçant ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il leur avait demandé de sortir, pour aller aider les autres. Mais rien à faire, ils n'écoutaient pas. Zangetsuse tenait attaché sur le mur, plus loin, par de solides chaînes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques instants, un bruissement violent, n'attire leur attention. Les deux hommes dégainèrent leur Zanpakutô, les regards rivés sur la porte d'entrée … cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sasakibe Chôjiro.

« - Lieutenant Sasakibe ?! Que se passe-t-il ? S'étonna l'un des gardes.

\- Les envahisseurs arrivent … Souffla le Lieutenant. Laissez-moi passer, j'ai à m'entretenir avec le Shinigami Remplaçant.

\- Quoi ? Mais … »

Amorphe jusque-là, les yeux ambre du concerné s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Toujours menotté à l'intérieur de sa cellule, Ichigo vit les deux gardes se faire littéralement décapiter parSasakibe, le sang giclant dans tous les alentours. L'incompréhension gagna un stade encore plus important, lorsqu'il vit derrière le Lieutenant de Genryûsai, une horde d'âmes damnées, qui fusèrent à travers les couloirs, recherchant visiblement quelque chose.

« - Sasakibe-san ! S'écria le rouquin. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Mon … devoir. Annonça ce dernier, en ouvrant finalement la porte de la cellule, avant d'y entrer.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu viens de découper deux gardes ! »

La surprise et l'inquiétude demeurèrent palpables sur le visage du Shinigami Remplaçant, tandis que son interlocuteur, qui avait visiblement des troubles comportementaux s'approchait de lui. Son Zanpakutô luit alors d'une lumière bleutée, avant qu'un éclair ne s'abatte littéralement sur l'étudiant captif, qui hurla de douleur dès lors que le coup premier coup fut porté. Et Sasakibene s'arrêta pas là : alors que les âmes continuaient de déferler dans son dos, détruisant des cellules vides ou habitées, le vice-Capitaine déclencha à nouveau plusieurs éclairs droits sur Ichigo, dont les blessures commençaient à devenir de plus en plus conséquentes.

« - Sasakibe-san … arrêtez ça … Gémit-il, toujours attaché contre le mur, les poignets menottés et sevré de reiatsu, tandis que l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, continuait de lancer des éclairs.

\- C'est mon devoir. Répliqua-t-il. Les ordres de Yokubari-sama sont irréfutables …

\- Bordel ! Hurla le détenteur de Zangetsu. Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! T'es un Shinigami ! »

L'étudiant à la tignasse orange se tordit de nouveau de douleur, alors que des éclairs vinrent le frapper un peu partout, le sang s'écoulant de plus en plus, tachant les murs, le sol. Haletant sous ces nombreux coups, Ichigo peinait de plus en plus à distinguer les choses. Même sonreiatsu naturellement dégagé était bloqué, et ne pouvait aucunement servir à atténuer la douleur procurée par ces assauts répétées.

Le sabre levé, Sasakibe attaquait, encore et encore. Le sang giclait de plus en plus. Et puis rapidement, le Lieutenant se stoppa.

Derrière lui, un grand rayon bleu explosa des âmes damnées qui fouinaient encore sur les lieux. Du givre recouvrit doucement les jambes de Sasakibe, avant que le regard d'Ichigo ne se porte un peu plus loin derrière celui qui ressemblait de plus en plus à son bourreau : deux ombres, il distinguait clairement deux ombres, qu'il mit un peu de temps à identifier concrètement, tant les éclairs déclenchés par Chôjiro Sasakibe lui avaient embrouillés l'esprit. Il s'agissait pourtant de l'une de ses proches amies, Rukia Kuchiki, ainsi que de son Capitaine, Ukitake Jushirô.

Ce dernier disparu rapidement à l'aide d'un shunpô, juste derrière Sasakibe, avant de lui infliger un coup de sa garde, trois rapides coups de garde, en évitant au passage une réplique adverse, en concluant finalement par la nuque. Sasakibe tomba rapidement sur le sol, inconscient.

Rukia, elle, s'approcha rapidement d'Ichigo. Le rouquin pu voir que la Lieutenante portait les stigmates de blessures, probablement causés par de récents affrontements.

« - Rukia …

\- Ça suffit, je ne veux rien entendre. Lâcha-t-elle. Et surtout pas d'excuses. »

Le Shinigami Remplaçant, en regardant la petite noble, se sentait soudainement coupable de nombreuses choses. Il aurait dû lui annoncer, à elle et ses autres amis, qu'il avait contactéKetsurui Ryûketsu. Ses paupières se fermèrent, alors que la jeune femme au sabre blanc découpa les liens retenant Ichigo à ce lieu insalubre. Ukitake, lui, se tenait à l'arrière.

« - Qu'est-ce que … vous faîtes ici … ? Demanda lentement le Shinigami Remplaçant, alors que son amie l'aida à se redresser, puis à marcher.

\- La nouvelle procédure d'urgence veut que nous formions une équipe de secours pour celle deKyôraku. Annonça lentement Ukitake, d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'agressif. »

Le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la cellule. Les autres âmes damnées avaient visiblement déjà bien pénétrés à l'intérieur, il ne restait plus grand-monde se dirigea rapidement vers Zangetsu, et brisa les chaînes reliant le sabre d'un seul coup d'épée, avant de ramener le Zanpakutô à son propriétaire.

« - Le Seireitei est vraiment dans un mauvais état. Déplora-t-il. De nombreux Shinigamis sont tombés au combat, et apparemment, même des Capitaines. Ichigo-kun, aide-nous. Kuchiki te l'a déjà dit, mais ne t'excuse pas. Tu as tes propres raisons, et tu nous expliqueras tout cela plus tard. Quand nous aurons sauvés le Seireitei.

\- … D'accord … Murmura le rouquin, en grimaçant de douleur à chacun de ses pas.

\- Assieds-toi ici, Ichigo. Ordonna Rukia, en désignant la paroi du couloir. Je vais te soigner, tu n'irais pas loin comme ça. »

L'étudiant hocha lentement la tête. Son regard se vidait lentement, rongé par la culpabilité.Ukitake-san et Rukia auront beau lui dire le contraire : il avait bien participé à l'effondrement duSeireitei.

« - Kuchiki. Appela finalement le Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Comment vont tes blessures ?

\- Je vais bien, Capitaine Ukitake.

\- Bon, si tu te sens bien, je peux te laisser ici pour soigner Ichigo-kun ? Il faut que j'aille poursuivre ces âmes. Rejoignez-moi ensuite.

\- Compris. »

L'autre élève de Genryûsai Yamamoto hocha vivement la tête, avant de disparaître à l'aide d'unshunpô. Rukia plaça rapidement ses deux mains au niveau des plaies causées par Gonryûmaru, avant d'utiliser quelques techniques de soins relativement simples malgré tout.

« - Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas du même niveau qu'Inoue, mais ça devrait suffire. Murmura la noble.

\- … Comme … si j'allais t'en faire la remarque …

\- Tu es un idiot, alors on ne sait jamais. Railla lentement la Kuchiki.

\- Dis … comment est-ce que vous êtes rentrés ici ? Il y avait une tonne de ces âmes … vous n'avez pas été attaqués ?

\- Il y a un passage souterrain liant directement la Treizième Division à ces couloirs. Il est tenu secret, c'est justement pour ce genre de situation. Le Capitaine-Commandant a confié ceci au Capitaine Ukitake. C'était assez récent justement.

\- Je vois … Rukia ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Merci. Je ne sais pas si tu m'en veux … mais je suis content de te voir ici. »

La brunette haussa vivement les sourcils, avant de soupirer légèrement.

« - Pauvre idiot. Comme si j'allais te tourner le dos. »

_Enfer – Repaire de Meikyû._

La salle principale, où trônait le Roi des Âmes Damnées, Meikyû, demeurait toujours plongée dans une inquiétante obscurité. Le chef en question, ne changeait pas de place, et continuait de siéger sur ce trône, en arborant un masque très clair d'ennui. Au bout de quelques instants, la grande porte s'ouvrit, dans un crissement désagréable à l'audition, laissant apparaître un groupe d'âmes damnées.

« - Ah. C'est déjà l'heure de manger ? S'enquit le Roi des lieux.

\- Meikyû-sama, c'est un rapport important concernant l'invasion du Seireitei.

\- Ah oui … bien sûr, l'invasion du Seireitei. Annonce moi donc de bonnes nouvelles.

\- L'invasion se déroule de façon parfaite jusqu'à présent. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, Seijakuoccupe le Capitaine-Commandant, pendant que les âmes damnées vont s'emparer du fragment. Les autres Généraux retiennent la plupart des Capitaines, et il faut savoir que Kyôkutan-sama a d'ores et déjà éliminé Sajin Komamura. De plus, Kurotsuchi Mayuri semble avoir été également vaincu. Kyogi-sama vient de rencontrer Kensei Muguruma, et le retient pour l'instant. Kyôkutan-sama vient de se faire encercler par les Forces Spéciales de Soi Fon, mais elle ne devrait pas en pâtir. Nikushimi-sama et Hitsugaya Toshirô, combattent, tout comme Noroi-sama et ShinjiHirako. Les Shinigamis se sont regroupés autour de la Quatrième Division la plupart du temps, et la Première Division également. Ils ne sont pas parvenus à endiguer notre avancé -sama et Ulquiorra-sama se tiennent non loin de l'ouverture du vortex, pour contrer une éventuelle attaque.

\- Ok. Déclara Meikyû, en haussant les épaules. Tu peux sortir. Et ramène-moi de la nourriture. Je commence à avoir faim.

\- Meikyû-sama …

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais … on ne peut rien manger ici. Bon bah, sors alors. Tiens-moi au courant des choses. »

L'âme s'inclina docilement, avant de quitter la pièce. Meikyû, lui, bailla bruyamment, avant de s'étirer. Être Maître ici ne garantissait pas vraiment beaucoup de divertissement, loin s'en faut. Mais au moins, ses projets globaux continuaient à bien fonctionner.

_Seireitei – Mûken._

Au pas de course, Ukitake Jushirô continuait de débouler à travers les couloirs, en multipliant lesshunpô. Face à lui, se trouvaient des âmes qui cherchaient véritablement à l'intérieur même des cellules des prisonniers. La plupart de ces dits prisonniers semblaient trop terrifiés par la présence de ces âmes pour esquisser le moindre geste, et encore moins pour tenter une évasion. Mais il ne fallait pas que cela n'aille trop loin. Certains des prisonniers au Mûkenpouvaient être _vraiment _dangereux. Mais que cherchaient-ils ?! Ukitake lui-même n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion d'aller aussi loin dans le Mûken. Et à vrai dire … il n'avait pas tellement envie de continuer beaucoup plus loin.

« - Genryûsai-sensei … quel secret avez-vous donc gardé pour vous, tout au fond de ces lieux … ? »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : HOPE TO DISPAIR … OR DISPAIR TO HOPE ?**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALSITE : **Bonjour à vous tous, chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons l'honneur de discuter avec les rescapés du Clan Shiba, Kûkaku et Ganjû !

**GANJÛ SHIBA : **Eh ouais, c'est moi ! L'auto-proclamé Boss du Rukongai est de retour !

**KÛKAKU SHIBA : **Ferme-la, Ganjû … ! Parce que c'est moi, la boss du Rukongai ! La terreur des montagnes, des étangs, des forêts et des savanes ! Je suis Shiba Kûkaku, meilleure artificière de la Soul Society !

**GANJÛ SHIBA : **… D'accord, nee-chan.

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh bah, ok ! Commençons donc notre interview ! D'abord, que pensez-vous l'un de l'autre ?

**KÛKAKU SHIBA : **Ganjû est mon esclave.

**GANJÛ SHIBA : **Je suis l'esclave de nee-chan. Mais …

**KÛKAKU SHIBA : **Il n'y a pas de _« mais », _Ganjû !

**GANJÛ SHIBA : **… Il n'y a pas de _« mais »._

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord ! Alors, autre question : d'où vous viennent vos pouvoirs ?

**KÛKAKU SHIBA : **On était une famille noble au Seireitei, jadis ! Mon oncle nous enseignait des choses. Mais depuis qu'il a disparu sur Terre, il a été accusé d'avoir déserté, et le clan a chuté. Mais on a toujours le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de tout casser.

**GANJÛ SHIBA : **Hahaha, ouais ! Tu l'as dit, nee-chan ! Et aussi …

**KÛKAKU SHIBA : **Silence ! Tu ne parleras que lorsque je t'en donnerais l'occasion !

**GANJÛ SHIBA : **… Oui, nee-chan …

**KÛKAKU SHIBA : **Et c'est quoi cet air de tapette ?!

**GANJÛ SHIBA : **Oui ! Nee-chan ! Je ne parlerais que lorsque tu m'aurais autorisé ou donner l'ordre de parler !

**KÛKAKU SHIBA : **Alors ferme-la maintenant.

**JOURNALISTE : **… Je peux continuer à poser les questions ?

**KÛKAKU SHIBA : **Dépêche alors !

**JOURNALISTE : **Alors … euh … mmh. Allez-vous apparaître dans la fiction ?

**KÛKAKU SHIBA : **Eh ouais ! On avait refusé d'aller dans _Shinigamis' Ending : Fallen Era, _mais je compte bien corriger cette erreur, là !

**GANJÛ SHIBA : **OUAAAAI-

**KÛKAKU SHIBA : **GANJÛ !

**GANJÛ SHIBA : **Je suis désolé, nee-chan …

**KÛKAKU SHIBA : **Alors ferme-la, ou j'te fais avaler les tripes de ce journaliste !

**JOURNALISTE : **Hein ?!

**GANJÛ SHIBA : **… Compris.

**JOURNALISTE : **Alors, passons … si vous avez pardonné à Kuchiki Rukia la mort de ShibaKaien, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pardonné aux Shinigamis ?

**KÛKAKU SHIBA : **Tu plaisantes ? Pardonner la mort de mon frère à cette pauvre fille je veux bien, mais comme si j'allais pardonner le vol de tout l'argent qui aurait dû nous revenir !

**GANJÛ SHIBA : **Ouais, c'est bien dit ça !

**KÛKAKU SHIBA : **Bon, la prochaine fois, les lecteurs, l'interview va être portée soit sur une paire Grimmjow / Neliel, soit sur une paire Hallibel / Neliel ! **JOURNALISTE : **Pourquoi vous dîtes ça à ma place ?

**KÛKAKU SHIBA : **T'as pas entendu ce que je ferais si Ganjû l'ouvrait encore ou quoi ?!

**GANJÛ SHIBA : **Oh non pitié Nee-chan ! Pitié !

**JOURNALISTE : **Oh p***** de ***** sale *** de Ganjû !


	24. Hope to Dispair or Dispair to Hope ?

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Pensant avoir pris le dessus sur son adversaire, KyôrakuShunsui se montre vite surpris, lorsque ce dernier annonce qu'il a déjà réussi à l'intérieur duMûken par l'intermédiaire de Sasakibe Chôjiro, de qui il a pris le contrôle. Ce dernier se débarrasse de Nanao Ise, avant de faire presque subir le même sort à Kurosaki Ichigo, lorsqueJushirô Ukitake et Kuchiki Rukia, le sauvent d'une mort certaine._

_En Enfer, Meikyû reçoit la visite d'un de ses subordonnés, qui lui fait un rapport sur la situation … le dénouement de cette invasion est proche, lorsqu'Ukitake s'interroge sur les secrets duSeireitei qui lui sont inconnus, même à lui … ___

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Kotetsu Isane**

Toujours complexée par rapport à sa grande taille et à son manque de féminité selon nombre de personnes, Isane a finalement décidé d'écouter Rangiku Matsumoto, un jour, qui lui conseillait de changer de coiffure pour marquer un nouveau départ. Mais les effets ne durèrent pas longtemps, alors Isane s'est simplement lancée dans le projet d'écriture de poèmes, encouragée par le Capitaine Rose Ôtoribashi, afin de dévoiler ses sentiments au public. Depuis lors, elle se sent mieux, et une certaine compassion s'est emparée d'une partie des Shinigamis la concernant. Omaeda songe ainsi à prendre exemple sur elle pour avoir une meilleure réputation.

_**CHAPTER XXIV : HOPE TO DISPAIR … OR DISPAIR TO HOPE ?**_

**L**a pluie, le vent, le froid. Le décor apocalyptique du Seireitei ne donnait nullement envie de s'y aventurer. Et toutes les multiples explosions qui avaient lieu, offraient encore une horreur supplémentaire, à des rues déjà complètement entachées de sang, appartenant aux Shinigamis.

C'est dans ce climat de fin, que Kisuke Urahara, suivi par Yoruichi Shihôin et Ketsurui Ryûketsuavançaient rapidement. Le Seireitei tombait-il ? Les choses semblaient se diriger dans cette voie-là, en tout cas. Sans même jeter des regards sur les détails, les deux anciens Capitaines duGotei 13 pourraient presque les ressentir.

_Ils pourraient presque ressentir la façon dont Soi Fon halète face à Kyôkutan, la façon dont ses hommes ont déjà été abattus de sang-froid par la Générale._

_Ils pourraient presque ressentir les frémissements de Shinji Hirako face aux malédictions deNoroi, les brûlures d'Hiyori face à Hiyota._

_Ils pourraient presque ressentir les râles intérieurs de Kuchiki Byakuya._

_Ils pourraient presque ressentir cette même lame, qui a tranchée Sajin Komamura et son Lieutenant._

_Ils pourraient presque ressentir la difficulté que Kyôraku Shunsui avait pour sortir du traquenard dans lequel il avait été placé, face à Yokubari qui ne combattait déjà presque plus._

_Ils pourraient presque ressentir les poings de Kensei frapper dans le vide face à Kyogi, qui fuyait à moitié._

_Ils pourraient presque ressentir la difficulté qu'éprouvait Hitsugaya Toshirô à se relever, après tant d'explosions._

_Non … ils ne pouvaient pas les ressentir, toutes ces choses-là._

_Mais ils sentaient clairement le Seireitei vaciller, réellement, pour la première fois depuis leur naissance._

« - La guerre est une œuvre du Diable. Murmura Ketsurui, tout en suivant le mouvement.

\- Vous pensez ? Rétorqua Urahara, en faisant de même. Moi je pense … que le Diable, c'est celui qui l'écoute vraiment.

\- Vous ne diriez pas cela … si vous le connaissiez réellement, ce Diable. Lâcha la jeune femme à la chevelure pourpre, dont les poignets étaient toujours liés. »

Ce qui d'ailleurs, ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Avancer d'une telle façon n'avait déjà rien d'agréable, mais surtout, lorsqu'ils seront face au Capitaine-Commandant … l'âme provenant des Enfers n'aura pour dernier et seul recours, que les talents de Shihôin Yoruichi et de KisukeUrahara, à qui elle devait faire confiance, sans les connaître aucunement.

Le trio continua son chemin vivement. Les Quartiers de la Première Division ne se situaient plus très loin, et la zone d'affrontement entre Seijaku et Yamamoto Genryûsai non plus …

_Seireitei – Non loin de la Première Division._

Les pierres lévitaient dans les cieux. Le plus puissant des Shinigamis se tenaient droit, sur le toit d'une vieille habitation déjà à moitié calcinée, alors que son adversaire demeura face à portait les marques de dégâts antérieurs, provoqués par les flammes de Ryûjin Jakka. Le regard inquisiteur de son détenteur, suffisait clairement à afficher l'humeur de ce dernier. Yamamoto souleva vivement son sabre, geste qui provoqua une petite craquelure sur le toit.

« - Tu ne combats pas sérieusement, alors que tu te trouves face au Capitaine-Commandant ? Jusqu'où ton arrogance va-t-elle t'emmener, avorton ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de combattre au maximum de mes capacités face à vous, YamamotoGenryûsai. Pas plus que je n'ai besoin de vous vaincre pour que nous puissions remporter la guerre.

\- Assez de sottises ! »

Un gigantesque rayon enflammé explosa depuis le Shinigami, avant de foncer droit sur le Général, qui parvint à éviter le coup, en sautant en direction d'un autre bâtiment. Le précédent, étant désormais carbonisé. Mais crier victoire trop tôt, face à cet homme, à la tête des Treize Armées, n'avait rien d'une option. Le shunpô de Yamamoto lui permettant de se retrouver juste à côté de son adversaire, avant de lui asséner un puissant coup de son Zanpakutô, auquelSeijaku répondit immédiatement : le choc entre les deux lames provoqua de violents remous en-dessous, et au final, le Commandant en chef des Shinigamis semblait prendre légèrement le dessus, repoussant le Général le plus puissant de Meikyû, quelques mètres plus loin. Ce dernier se rééquilibra tout de même, ce qui eut le don de profondément agacer son adversaire, qui envoya une nouvelle salve d'énergie brûlante dans sa direction. D'un bond sur le côté, le Général évita le coup, qui détruisit un autre édifice.

« - Je pense que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre au final, Yamamoto Genryûsai. Car … votre mémoire vous fait défaut, visiblement. Si vous aviez encore votre mémoire … alors vous auriez pu aisément deviner nos intentions. Mais c'est logique, au final. Vous avez probablement dû volontairement détruire cette partie-là de votre mémoire, de telle sorte à ce que personne ne sache où est-ce qu'il est dissimulé.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?! Grogna le Shinigami, en lançant un nouveau rayon de flammes, évité parSeijaku. Qu'est-ce qui se trouve au Seireitei, et dont j'ignore l'existence ?!

\- Ne soyez pas si pressé. Je vous donnerai la réponse … dès lors que le signal m'en donnera le droit. »

Les yeux emplis d'une forme de rage, le visage marqué par la colère, Yamamoto fit de nouveau abattre son sabre. Une impressionnante colonne de flammes jaillie, pour exploser droit vers le Général. Ce dernier plissa légèrement le regard, alors que tout fut incinéré à plusieurs dizaines de mètres à la ronde. Yamamoto demeurait statique de là où il se trouvait. Une fois que tout le voile de fumée se dissipa au bout de quelques secondes, le Commandant comprit que son coup avait manqué, puisque son opposant avait l'audace de se tenir plus loin sur un des rares bâtiments encore debout dans le secteur. Son corps semblait parsemé de diverses brûlures.

« - Tu es résistant, je dois bien l'admettre. Bon nombre d'ennemis auraient déjà péris suite à ces coups.

\- Merci de votre compliment. Mais, je connais très bien la nature des pouvoirs de Ryûjin Jakka.

\- Alors ? Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à dire quoi que ce soit ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas encore le moment. Comment allez-vous réagir dans ce cas-là ? Allez-vous utiliser … votre Bankai ? »

Les yeux de Genryûsai continuaient à brûler de rage. À nouveau, de puissants jets de flammes explosèrent et les environs se firent calciner, une fois de plus, sous l'ardente chaleur du Zanpakutô appartenant au Capitaine-Commandant.

« - Quelqu'un comme toi n'a pas besoin de voir mon Bankai pour périr ! »

_Ruines des Quartiers de la Douzième Division – Laboratoire Souterrain._

« C'est bien ce que je pensais … Marmonna la voix de Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

\- Alors dis, et fais pas chier. Beugla la voix de Zaraki Kenpachi, dont la patience n'a jamais été reconnue comme étant la plus impressionnante de ses capacités. T'as retrouvé ton corps, c'est bon ? J'vois pas pourquoi j'suis resté ici.

\- Imbécile, durant le processus, je suis réellement vulnérable, il me fallait donc une protection. Pesta le Shinigami. »

Son interlocuteur fulmina légèrement, en regardant les alentours. Le Laboratoire souterrain de la Douzième Division avait été relativement épargné par les assauts ennemis. Peut-être ces derniers ne connaissaient-ils pas son existence récente, datant d'il y a tout juste six , elle, s'ennuyait longuement et semblait presque s'assoupir sur l'épaule droite de celui qui l'avait sortie du Rukongai.

« - Bien … j'en suis absolument certain dorénavant. Articula le Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Ce Général du Mensonge, Kyogi …

\- Hein ? Qui ? S'interrogea Kenpachi, perplexe.

\- … N'est pas celui qui est responsable de son apparition soudaine dans mon ancien Laboratoire. Conclu le Capitaine des lieux. Les relevés de reiatsu indiquent qu'une première source d'énergie est apparue ici, avant que Kyogi ne _« remplace » _l'âme damnée …

\- J'capte que dalle à ce que tu racontes. Râla la voix de l'autre Capitaine présent sur les lieux.

\- Ken-chan, tu manques trop d'intelligence ! Ricana Yachiru, de sa voix enfantine.

\- Ferme-là. Brailla son supérieur. Il parle mal, c'est tout. »

Le concerné, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, pianotait actuellement sur un ordinateur accroché sur le mur délabré. Bien entendu, Zaraki Kenpachi ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il effectuait, lui qui ne jurait que par l'épée et le sang. Ces choses-là, demeuraient trop technologiques pour lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, le scientifique se retourna vers son collègue Capitaine, esquissa un sourire presque satisfait.

« - Celui qui est à l'origine de l'invasion du Seireitei se trouve actuellement face au Capitaine-Commandant en personne, c'est intéressant, vraiment … »

_Seireitei – Non loin de la Première Division._

Encerclé par les flammes de Ryûjin Jakka, Seijaku jeta de vifs regards à droite et à gauche. Yamamoto se trouvait quelques encablures au-dessus, et laissa échapper un air satisfait.

« - Dorénavant, tu ne peux plus faire grand-chose, tu n'as aucun échappatoire. Tonna-t-il, de sa voix grave habituelle. Repens-toi et dis-moi la vérité, ou disparais pour toujours.

\- Essayez donc. »

Un seul coup d'épée suffit à faire mouvoir les flammes comme le souhaitait Genryûsai. Enveloppé dans un nuage de flammes incandescentes, Seijaku n'avait physiquement aucune chance d'en réchapper. Il avait beau se déplacer fort rapidement, les choses s'arrêteraient là pour lui. Et en effet, une fois l'explosion achevée et la visibilité retrouvée, le corps calciné, brûlé de toutes parts, de Seijaku tomba au sol, complètement inerte et fumant.

« - Retourne purger tes péchés en Enfer, misérable. »

Mais cette victoire s'avéra de bien courte durée. Le Commandant en chef sentit quelque chose dans son dos, et cette sensation fut bien suffisante pour réveiller la méfiance dans l'esprit du plus puissant des Capitaines. Et comme il s'en doutait, il s'agissait bien de l'homme qu'il venait de faire griller : Seijaku. Le sabre noir immaculé de ce dernier vint frôler le cou de Yamamoto, qui avait manqué de peu de mourir sur ce coup. En réaction, le Shinigami fit abattre son sabre, qui brûla encore un peu plus le secteur de sa chaleur invivable. Mais encore une fois, Seijaku y échappa, et se posa plus loin.

Son adversaire put rapidement voir une désagréable constatation : ce Général ne portait aucunement les traces d'éventuelles blessures.

« - Oui, Yamamoto Genryûsai. Je suis en parfait état et … aussi puissant soyez-vous, vous venez de dépenser beaucoup d'énergie, pour rien.

\- Comment as-tu pu survivre aux flammes ?

\- Cela ne me coûte pas grand-chose de vous le dire, après tout. Concéda le Général, en effectuant quelques pas vers son opposant. Mon Meikaitana a la particularité de pouvoir utiliser les âmes sont sous mon contrôle de diverses façons. Je peux aisément placer mon âme dans le corps d'une de mes âmes, ce qui provoque l'extinction totale de cette dernière. Aussitôt cela fait, le physique change également. Et bien entendu, cela est quasiment indétectable …

\- Je vois. Tu n'as en plus aucun honneur, car tu tentes de te défaire de mon pouvoir simplement par l'usure.

\- Je vous le répète, Capitaine-Commandant : je dois simplement accomplir la tâche fixée. Et gardez bien à l'esprit, qu'aucune de vos valeurs niaises n'existe en Enfer. Seule la finalité est prise en compte, les moyens utilisés n'importent pas Meikyû-sama. »

Le vieux Shinigami serra les dents. Sa situation n'avait rien d'idéale, bien au contraire. Il devait absolument réagir, mais désormais … tout cela devenait de plus en plus complexe.

« - Bonjour, Capitaine-Commandant ! »

Aussi bien Seijaku que Yamamoto braquèrent soudainement leur regard ailleurs, vers l'origine de cette voix presque niaise. Plus loin, sur la droite des deux belligérants, se tenaient trois ombres, dont l'auteur de cette dernière phrase incongrue : Urahara Kisuke. Ainsi que ShihôinYoruichi et … Yamamoto fronça explicitement les sourcils, pour montrer qu'il ne connaissait pas cette dernière personne, qui les accompagnait, les poignets liés par un bakudo visiblement, et que Yoruichi avait visiblement sous la surveillance.

« - Ketsurui Ryuketsu. Lâcha Seijaku. Tu te montres sous nos yeux, mais dans une situation peu glorieuse visiblement.

\- Quoi ?! S'enquit Genryûsai. Cette gamine est Ketsurui Ryûketsu ?! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Exécutez-la, immédiatement. Ordonna sans détour, le Capitaine de la Première Division. »

La concernée plissa légèrement le regard. Une réaction … prévisible, vraiment extrêmement prévisible. La voix d'Urahara retentit toutefois.

« - Ah, à votre place, je ne ferais pas ça. Déclara-t-il. Bien que nous ne lui faisons pas confiance, vous voyez comme Yoruichi-san la serre de près, cette Ketsurui-san nous a donné de précieuses informations. Quoi qu'il en soit, Capitaine-Commandant, vous ne devez pas rester ici. L'ennemi a visiblement envahit vos Quartiers, alors votre devoir est de l'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons nous occuper de lui. Quant à Ketsurui-san … parlons-en après, … il y a des priorités, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yamamoto considéra un instant la situation. Urahara Kisuke et Shihôin Yoruichi n'avaient pas de raison de lui mentir sciemment. Bien que cette Ryûketsu Ketsurui subirait le jugement duSeireitei après tout cette histoire. Le Commandant ferma les yeux. Quand un tremblement de terre soudain attira l'attention des quatre personnes présentes ici : au même instant, une grande colonne de lumière rouge jaillie depuis les Quartiers de la Première Division.

« - Je crains que vous n'ayez plus beaucoup de temps … Lâcha Seijaku.

\- Il faut faire vite, Commandant !

\- Bien ! Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui.

\- Je ne crois pas être d'accord. »

Seijaku fusa à vive allure, droit vers le Shinigami. Moment idéalement choisie par Yoruichi avant de couper les liens retenant les poignets de l'âme des Enfers qui les accompagnaient.

« - Maintenant, vas-y. Murmura-t-elle. »

_Yuki Kajiura – Luminous Sword_

La sœur d'Hiyota dégaina instantanément son épée, avant de sauter dans les cieux, pour couper la trajectoire du Général, le visage éternellement grave et mécanique.

« - _Meikaitana : Kaihô._ »

Une lumière rougeoyante explosa autour de la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre, avant qu'une lance ne soit présente dans sa main droite à la place de son sabre. Et immédiatement, un fracas sonore et aigu se propagea, dès lors que le sabre noir de Seijaku entra en collision avec l'arme de la félonne des Enfers. Placé juste derrière, Yamamoto arqua un sourcil, devant cette scène improbable. Le Shinigami finit par user de son shunpo pour disparaître, tandis que les deux adversaires se faisaient désormais face.

« - Es-tu tombée aussi bas dans la trahison ? Lâcha Seijaku.

\- Je n'ai trahis qu'une seule personne chez vous. Répondit son adversaire. »

Les deux opposants prirent un peu de recul, avant de s'élancer à nouveau l'un face à l'autre, les deux armes se croisant, dans des cliquetis métalliques incessants. Tenant son arme à deux mains, Ketsurui frappa rapidement en direction du cœur de son adversaire, qui repoussa néanmoins le coup à l'aide de son sabre. Le Général se lança ensuite à l'assaut, son coup puissant fut néanmoins paré par le corps de la lance noire de la traîtresse, qui peinait néanmoins à pouvoir tenir correctement la cadence.

Placés plus bas, Urahara et Yoruichi observèrent la scène.

« - Kisuke, tu as bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit, non ?

\- Oui. Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à ce Général-là.

\- Alors pourquoi restons-nous plantés là ?

\- Tu lui fais si vite confiance, Yoruichi-san ?

\- Abruti, ce n'est pas ça, mais …

\- Je plaisantais. Sourit le blond. Laissons-la … prouver au Seireitei qu'elle n'est pas notre ennemie. »

Yoruichi demeura dubitative, pendant quelques secondes. Au fond d'elle, l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales croyait en cette personne. Elle croyait que non, elle ne voulait pas de mal à la Soul Society. Alors … la noble le voulait. Elle voulait que la réalité soit conforme aux attentes.

Là-haut, Ketsurui affrontait le plus puissant des Généraux de Meikyû. Après tout, elle souhaitait bien défier Meikyû lui-même, non ? Il n'y avait pas … à s'inquiéter. L'être au regard noir évita un dangereux coup d'épée du Général, avant de frapper à son tour. Mais la lame métallisée de sa lance, ne fit que planter le vent. La jeune femme bondit rapidement sur le côté, évitant ainsi le tranchant du sabre de Seijaku, dont le coup semblait même pourfendre le sol.

« - Tu ne te retiens pas ? Murmura la sœur d'Hiyota, en se posant sur le sol.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de me retenir désormais. Clarifia son opposant. Les traîtres ne sont pas appréciés par Meikyû-sama, je vais donc ramener ta tête en Enfer.

\- Pas avant de récupérer ma sœur.

\- Tu devrais lui demander son avis, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit de ton côté. »

Un puissant coup d'épée fut paré avec une certaine difficulté par la jeune femme au long manteau noir, qui recula longuement, posant même un genou à terre, avant de se plaça sa main gauche sur le tranchant de son arme, avant de l'érafler elle-même, faisant couler son sang, devant les regards plutôt intrigués de Yoruichi et d'Urahara.

Rapidement, une lumière écarlate émana de ces quelques gouttes de sang, ainsi que depuis la lame de la lance, jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de la même couleur fut envoyé immédiatement sur le Général du Silence, dont le regard se plissa légèrement. Une explosion se produisit, soulevant des débris et de la poussière, dans toutes les directions. Mais sous le voile de fumée, se tenait toujours le bras droit de Meikyû, qui avait placé son sabre en opposition.

« - Avec une quantité de sang aussi faible, qu'espérais-tu faire ? Martela-t-il. »

Seijaku se lança à son tour à l'assaut de la jeune femme, qui ne se démonta pas pour autant. Retrouver sa sœur passait par ce genre d'épreuves difficiles. La lance de l'âme damnée rencontra nouvelle fois la lame adverse, dans un fracas aigu désagréable à l'ouïe. S'il avait joué la carte de la prudence face au Capitaine-Commandant du Seireitei, Seijaku semblait bel et bien davantage libéré dans son combat contre une ancienne de ses subordonnées au final.

Son sabre trancha l'air, érafla la joue de la traîtresse, de laquelle quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent. Mais cette tentative à moitié manquée permis également à cette dernière de tenter une contre-attaque, prenant légèrement de l'élan, Ketsurui entreprit de planter littéralement son adversaire à l'aide de sa lance, visant immédiatement le cœur de celui-ci. Le coup ne fut néanmoins pas suffisant : Seijaku réagit promptement, et utilisa la garde de son épée pour dévier le coup, et infliger par la suite un violent coup de pied dans la côte de la jeune femme, l'envoyant droit vers le sol. Là-bas, l'intéressée planta son arme, afin de rester debout, son visage trahissant un soupçon de douleur.

« - Tu as choisi le mauvais camp, Ketsurui. Martela lentement le Général du Silence.

\- J'aurai au moins pu choisir quelque chose. Répondit furtivement son ennemie, en tenant fermement sa lance.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Que vous n'êtes que des pantins à la solde de Meikyû. Reprit la concernée. Et que ce dernier ne se soucie guère de votre existence.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que c'est pour une chose si futile, que tu te rebelles ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Dans ce cas … Murmura l'homme à la tête des armées de Meikyû. Je vais devoir te rappeler que l'Enfer existe pour être craint. »

Une puissante aura entoura le corps du Général, avant qu'il ne disparaisse furtivement. Impossible pour Ketsurui de pouvoir lire ses mouvements. La vitesse qu'il utilisait ne constituait d'ailleurs pas le réel problème. Mais il masquait parfaitement ses déplacements.

Et dans ce cas-là, la sœur d'Hiyota ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose : anticiper, réfléchir. Et ces courtes réflexions la guidèrent rapidement, pour faire volte-face … et frapper dans son dos, malgré tout. Un nouveau fracas aigu se fit entendre, dès lors que deux armes métalliques entrèrent en collision. La jeune femme sentie néanmoins son corps se faire repousser, lentement, tandis que les regards des deux belligérants se croisèrent une fois encore.

_Que ce soit Seijaku, Meikyû ou n'importe qui d'autre … elle affronterait le monde entier pour sauver sa sœur._

_Quartiers de la Première Division – Mûken._

Ukitake demeurait complètement immobile. Il y a quelques instants, le Shinigami à la longue chevelure blanche venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une place qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. S'il n'avait pas suivi les traces des âmes damnées, peut-être bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pu la trouver. Après avoir éliminé quelques ennemis qui avaient tenté de se dresser sur son chemin, de lui barrer la route, le Capitaine avait terminé par arriver dans cette pièce sombre.

Sombre, au départ seulement. Car malheureusement pour le Capitaine de la Treizième Division, quelqu'un venait déjà d'arriver. L'une des âmes damnées probablement, qui tenait un étrange objet d'un rouge rubis dans sa main droite, rouge qui émettait de plus en plus de lumière, jusqu'à ce qu'une véritable colonne de lumière ne brise même le plafond, pendant que le Shinigami se couvrait les yeux de son bras gauche.

« - Rendez-moi ça ! Lâcha finalement Ukitake, en se jetant droit vers l'âme. »

Avant d'être repoussé par cette lumière elle-même, qui dégageait une force insoupçonnée. Bon sang, mais de quoi s'agissait-il … ?

Des bruits de pas attirèrent l'attention du Capitaine de la Treizième Division, qui se retourna, pour voir arriver Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia ainsi que Sasakibe Chôjiro, inconscient sur le dos du Shinigami Remplaçant.

« - Ukitake-san, que se passe-t-il ?! S'enquit le rouquin.

\- Je … je l'ignore. Concéda ce dernier visiblement. Cette âme là-bas, a pris cette … cette pierre visiblement. Et voilà les effets.

\- Que devons-nous faire ? Demanda Rukia.

\- Attaquer. Assura Ichigo, en lâchant le corps de Sasakibe pour s'élancer vers le mur de lumière rouge, en dégainant Zangetsu.

\- Ichigo, attends ! »

Peine perdue, dès lors que le Shinigami Remplaçant se mettait quelque chose en tête, cela débouchait irrémédiablement sur des âneries. Et en l'occurrence, lorsque Rukia vit le corps d'Ichigo s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol, deux secondes après avoir clamé haut et fort qu'il fallait attaquer, la noble eut légèrement envie d'aller étriper son ami à cause de son imprudence.

« - Bordel, ça ne marche pas … constata le rouquin. Mais … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne réfléchirais pas avant d'agir ? Railla la voix de Rukia, sans que le Shinigami aux cheveux orange n'ait quoi que ce soit à répondre.

\- Écartez-vous. Grommela soudainement une voix bien connue par tous. »

Lorsqu'Ichigo se retourna, et aperçu l'air presque terrifiant du Capitaine-Commandant, cela eu rapidement pour effet de calmer ses ardeurs. D'ailleurs, physiquement, ce dernier n'avait pas la plénitude de ses capacités et devrait plutôt faire profil bas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les ordres du chef furent instantanément écoutés, et tout le monde disparu à l'aide d'un vif shunpô, pour se retrouver à quelques mètres derrière l'homme le plus gradé de la Soul Society. Ce dernier déclencha une nouvelle vague d'énergie brûlante, qui heurta la lumière … avant d'exploser, sans perturber le flux d'énergie massif face à eux. Au bout de quelques secondes, Yamamoto stoppa net son offensive.

« - C'est inutile. Tonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas une question de puissance.

\- C'est exact. »

Une vague de surprise parcouru les visages des différents Shinigamis présents. Une voix, qui ressemblait davantage à un écho, provenait de l'âme damnée qui possédait la pierre rouge. Mais … s'il s'agissait d'une âme damnée, comment était-elle capable de parler ? Et surtout, cette voix ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une chose naturelle.

« - Vous devez être perplexes. Continua la voix. Laissez-moi éclairer votre lanterne … mon nom est Meikyû, et je règne sur les armées des Âmes Damnées. Évidemment, il ne s'agit pas de mon enveloppe corporelle que vous voyez actuellement, mais j'ai simplement pris la liberté de venir vous saluer à travers l'esprit d'un de mes fidèles soldats.

\- Quels sont tes projets, misérable ?! Grogna Yamamoto, d'un ton qui traduisait entièrement l'état psychologique dans lequel le Shinigami se trouvait actuellement.

\- Inutile de prendre tes grands airs, Shigekuni Yamamoto, ni de céder à la panique. La fin de votre domination n'a pas encore sonnée, mais elle ne tardera pas. Je vais donc vous donner quelques pistes de réponses à vos questions existentielles : ce que j'ai récupéré ici est l'une des trois pierres me permettant de renaître dans votre monde, d'exister ailleurs qu'en Enfer. Jadis, après ma défaite il y a fort longtemps, vous avez dispersé trois pierres dans le monde entier. Si vous savez à quel point ce fut difficile pour moi de n'en récupérer qu'une seule … car en plus, il y avait un ordre à respecter. Vous imaginez ? Laissez-moi donc savourer ma victoire … quant à vous, je vous laisse mes Généraux, pour qu'ils en terminent avec une armée déjà décimée, n'est-ce pas ? Deuxième grande question : pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me toucher, ou plutôt, toucher cette enveloppe mortelle ? Tout simplement car la barrière que vous voyez devant vous, est un chemin vers l'Enfer. Vous ne pouvez pas passer outre, ah moins que votre énergie ne soit supérieure à celle de l'Enfer en entier, ce dont je doute.

\- Vermine ! »

Ryûjin Jakka explosa littéralement de flammes, et brûla de façon démesurée droit sur ladite barrière, qui ne vacillait absolument pas, alors que derrière le Capitaine-Commandant, les autres Shinigamis sentaient cette violente pression et avaient _légèrement _envie de s'en éloigner.

« - Bien, alors, je suppose que c'est tout ? Souffla la voix de Meikyû. Alors, je vous dis « _à la prochaine »_, si vous survivez … ! »

La lumière se désintégra finalement, emportant avec elle l'âme damnée qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Yamamoto se tourna rapidement dans la direction de ses subordonnés, même siKurosaki Ichigo n'en n'était pas réellement un, d'un air grave. La Soul Society se trouvait dans un état de délabrement extrême, jamais la situation n'avait été aussi catastrophique probablement, pas même durant tout l'épisode d'Aizen Sôsuke.

Dans tout le Seireitei, une fois la lumière dissipée, les Généraux prirent la liberté d'annoncer _la bonne nouvelle, _à leurs adversaires. Les réactions furent évidemment peu réjouissantes. Si réaction, il y avait. Car l'usure de la guerre, les pouvoirs des Généraux, leurs fourberies, tout tournait mal dans le camp du Gotei 13.

Soi Fon voyait son sang couler abondamment depuis ses côtes, face à une Kyôkutan au sourire plus provocateur que jamais. Et il fallait bien le dire : Omaeda ne servait strictement à rien, à ses côtés.

« - Satisfaite par mes explications ? Sourit la blonde.

\- Va crever, pétasse … Grogna la Commandante des Forces Spéciales, en titubant. »

Mais cette dernière n'avait pas été la seule au bout de ses peines. Bien loin s'en faut.

Tous les autres Capitaines subissaient un scénario trop similaire pour être acceptable. HirakoShinji souffrait de plus en plus des Malédictions de Noroi, et même si cette dernière avait également bien souffert de ses nombreux affrontements, le handicap causé par un seul des coups de Noroi suffisait à fausser la donne. Quant à Hiyori, elle ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus face à Hiyota, elle-même bien épuisée par les derniers événements.

Pour Kensei Muguruma, la situation avait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agaçante. Car, face à lui, se tenait Kyogi, Général du Mensonge, qui évitait soigneusement le combat. L'homme aux cheveux verts conservait en plus son sourire amusé scotché sur son visage, sans que le Vizardne puisse l'atteindre. Sachant que Mashiro et Shûhei combattaient contre diverses âmes aux alentours, le Capitaine demeurait seul face à cet idiot.

Hitsugaya Toshirô, enfin, ne pouvait tout simplement plus bouger, ou presque. Le détenteur deDaiguren Hyôrinmaru, désormais brisé, se trouvait adossé contre un mur, baignant dans une petite mare de son propre sang, haletant. Son ennemi, Nikushimi, paraissait en meilleur état, bien que lui-même témoigne de plusieurs blessures sur son corps.

Le jeune Shinigami ne sentait plus vraiment son corps. La pluie tombait abondamment, mais ne soignait aucune plaie. Le Seireitei, venait d'être écrasé à plate couture.

« - P'tit, tu me ferais presque pitié maintenant. Déclara le Général de la Haine. Depuis que je t'ai cogné comme ça, je me sens mieux. Tu veux une clope ?

\- … Tu … ne t'en tireras pas ainsi …

\- Ouais, ouais. Bref, tu refuses mon offre, hein ? Ta mort aurait été plus douce. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, je prépare le futur. Et je te tue. »

La lame noire du Général se souleva, sous la pluie battante. Et merde … Toshirô s'en voulait un petit peu. Même sa barricade glacée, protégeant la Chambre des 46 n'avait pas tenue. Est-ce que … Matsumoto … allait bien ? Est-ce que les membres de la Chambre des 46 … avaient réussi à y échapper ? Bon sang … le jeune homme ne sentait plus grand-chose dans son corps. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était cette épée, qui s'approchait inexorablement de son corps, avec la promesse de l'emporter en Enfer. Les pupilles de Toshirô se fermèrent lentement. Mourir dès le début de la guerre … quelle disgrâce.

« - Qu'est-ce que … »

La voix de Nikushimi ? Toshirô rouvrit lentement ses yeux. Et face à lui, le Général avait stoppé son offensive. Pourquoi … ? Rapidement, le Shinigami suivit les yeux de ce dernier. Comme leSeireitei entier, en réalité.

Car dans les cieux de ce dernier, de grandes portes venaient d'apparaître.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : COMING FROM SKY**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**COUSIN DU JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour, je suis le cousin du Journaliste que vous avez l'habitude de voir ! Mon cousin ayant été étripé par Kûkaku Shiba Samedi dernier, je prends sa place ici même pour l'instant, en compagnie de deux Arrancars : Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Neliel TuOdershvank !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Ouais, c'pas trop tôt. Ça fait combien de temps que j'attendais pour être interviewé là ?! Pff …

**NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK : **Bonjouuuuur !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **P'tain, arrête de gueuler comme ça toi !

**NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK : **Hein ?! Mais c'est toi qui crie !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Parce que tu gueules d'abord !

**COUSIN DU JOURNALISTE : **Bien ! Voici la première question : que pensez-vous l'un de l'autre ? Du classique. Haha.

**NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK : **Il est méchant !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Elle est chiante.

**COUSIN DU JOURNALISTE : **Au moins … on est fixé ! Question pour vous, GrimmjowJaggerjack : êtes-vous mort dans la fiction ?

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Te fous d'moi ou quoi ? On m'a même pas encore vu et t'veux que j'sois mort ?! J'suis encore en vie, et j'vais tout fracasser lors de mon entrée !

**NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK : **Moi aussi !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Mais ferme-la toi, la question était pour moi !

**NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK : **Et alors ? Je peux y répondre aussi !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Pauv' conne, si la question est pour moi, tu la fermes !

**COUSIN DU JOURNALISTE : **Ahem.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Ta gueule !

**COUSIN DU JOURNALISTE : **Que ? Ne me prends pas pour mon cousin. Je ne suis pas cet espèce de soumis faible et …

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **TA GUEULE !

**COUSIN DU JOURNALISTE : **À vos ordres Grimmjow-sama.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Allez, pose ta question suivante.

**COUSIN DU JOURNALISTE : **Une question pour vous, Neliel Tu Odershvank …

**NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK : **Une question pour moi, donc Grimmjow doit se taire.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Pff. Ça doit être une question de merde t'façon.

**COUSIN DU JOURNALISTE : **Aimez-vous Kurosaki Ichigo ?

**NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK : **Tu veux y répondre, Grimmjow ?

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **J'vais t'buter toi !

**NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK : **Moi j'aime beaucoup Ichigo ! Contrairement à Grimmjow, il est gentil et serviable ! J'espère qu'il va venir nous rendre visite à Las Noches !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **M'amène pas dans tes histoires d'merde !

**COUSIN DU JOURNALISTE : **Non mais, l'aimez-vous au point de vouloir vous marier avec lui ?

**NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK : **Oui !

**COUSIN DU JOURNALISTE : **… Sérieusement ?

**NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK : **Oui, sérieusement !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **T'as des goûts de merde, t'façon.

**NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK : **Tu dois te taire, normalement ! Et puis quoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **T'fous pas d'moi !

**NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK : **Allez, tais-toi, Grimmjow ! Tu l'as dit non ?

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Rien à foutre. Tu vas faire quoi ?

**NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK : **Je vais le dire à Hallibel !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Tss.

**COUSIN DU JOURNALISTE : **Autre question ! Alors, allez-vous être du côté des Shinigamis ou des âmes de l'Enfer ?

**NELIEL TU ODERSHVANK : **Avec Ichigo !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACL : **_Contre _Kurosaki !

**COUSIN DU JOURNALISTE : **Eh beh … je pense que ce sera tout ? Nos oreilles ont déjà suffisamment saignés (enfin, vos yeux je veux dire) et donc … bah voilà ! Retrouvez-nous la prochaine fois avec ... Ikkaku et Yumichika ou Ryûken et … Tôsen ? Ouais ouais, ils n'ont rien à voir et pourtant … !


	25. Coming From Sky

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Les affrontements se poursuivent toujours au Seireitei. Alors que Yamamoto Genryûsai et Seijaku combattent, Urahara Kisuke intervient en compagnie de Shihôin Yoruichi et Ryûketsu Ketsurui. Cette dernière, conformément au plan d'Urahara, intervient elle-même dans le combat contre Seijaku, un Général qui lui est supérieur, afin de prouver sa bonne foi au Seireitei. Yamamoto lui-même devant se rendre au Mûken et intervenir, pour stopper les projets de l'Enfer …_

_Mais cela s'avère insuffisant. Prenant possession d'un de ses soldat, Meikyû annonce lui-même une partie de ses projets au Capitaine-Commandant, Ichigo, Ukitake et Rukia, avant de les laisser dans une situation compromise … jusqu'à ce que des portes célestes n'apparaissent dans le Seireitei._

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Momo Hinamori**

Amie d'enfance de Toshirô Hitsugaya, Hinamori continue de nourrir une affection particulière envers ce dernier, et même envers Aizen Sôsuke qu'elle tente d'oublier. Depuis quelques mois, elle travaille en plus de sa fonction de Lieutenante, sur un futur roman d'aventure qui se nommera _Trahison_. Titre qui lui a été inspiré en regardant le Roi Lion 2.

_**CHAPTER XXV : COMING FROM SKY**_

**Q**u'était-ce … ? Les pupilles de Toshirô Hitsugaya observaient difficilement ces mystérieuses portes qui venaient d'apparaître dans les cieux. À s'y méprendre, elles ressemblaient à des Senkaimon, mais l'illogisme atteindrait un point culminant dans ce cas-là. Et l'insigne présent sur la porte, _« __氷点__»_, soit _« Zéro » _… indiquait quelque chose d'autre. Et au vu de la réaction plutôt surprise de Nikushimi, en face du jeune Shinigami … peut-être ne s'agissait-il pas d'une mauvaise nouvelle ?!

_Two Step From Hell – Archangel (Voice)_

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent finalement. Dans tout le Seireitei, les affrontements avaient cessés, momentanément. Même dans la Prison du Mûken, étant donné que le plafond avait été détruit, le groupe de Yamamoto Genryûsai pouvait clairement les voir. Un grand éclat de lumière suivit l'ouverture desdites portes.

« - C'est quoi ça ?! S'interloqua Ichigo, en se couvrant légèrement les yeux devant ce spectacle inhabituel.

\- Genryûsai-sensei, débuta Ukitake. Est-ce que …

\- C'est la Garde Royale. Articula le Capitaine-Commandant. »

La Garde Royale ?! La surprise présente dans les yeux du Shinigami Remplaçant n'avait de cesse de s'accroître. Au vu de l'air hébété d'Ukitake-san ou de Rukia, l'étudiant pensait que sa réaction n'avait rien d'exagérée, au final. Cinq ombres apparurent finalement dans les cieux. Et l'instant d'après, ces dernières disparurent littéralement dans des flashes de lumière, qui les conduisirent à divers lieux dans le Seireitei.

Sur le secteur d'affrontement entre Hitsugaya Toshirô et Nikushimi, par exemple. Une grande colonne de lumière s'interposa violemment entre les deux belligérants, causant une envolée de pierres et de roches diverses dans les alentours. Une fois la visibilité regagnée, la personne en question apparue aux yeux des deux opposants. Un long haori blanc par-dessus un shihakusho classique, descendant jusqu'aux chevilles. Des mitaines semblaient également présentes sur les mains du Shinigami, tandis que le haori lui-même possédait un col aux bordures argentées, comme s'il s'agissait d'un tissu de haute gamme. Et cet habillement était porté par un homme d'âge mur, aux courts cheveux bleus. Son front était bien dégagé, comme s'il avait mis du gel sur sa chevelure pour la redresser légèrement. Des lunettes de soleil étaient remontés, ne couvrant ainsi pas ses yeux, du même bleu que ses cheveux, qui se rivèrent sur Nikushimi, qui plissa légèrement le regard à sa vue.

« - T'es qui toi ? Lâcha le Général de la Haine.

\- Taikai Meirô. Capitaine de l'Élément Eau dans la Garde Royale, soit la Quatrième Division Élémentaire. Articula ce dernier. Mec, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'fous de moi ou bien ? Grommela son interlocuteur, en plaçant son épée en face de lui.

\- Non, non. J'suis pas vraiment d'humeur à ça là, je viens de faire un long voyage, tu sais ? Je te laisse dix secondes pour partir d'ici, ou je te renvoie en Enfer par la force. »

Une aura bleue puissante entoura ledit membre de la Garde Royale. Autour de la zone d'affrontement, la pluie se mit soudainement à tomber de façon bien plus puissante, tandis que Nikushimi fronça les sourcils. Il essayait de l'intimider ?!

« - Ne m'prends pas pour une buse, hein. Je suis le Général de la Haine, Nikushimi.

\- Ouais, ouais … il te reste cinq secondes. »

Loin de se dégonfler face à l'adversité, Nikushimi plaça son épée en face de lui et déclencha une vague d'énergie. La cible … n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, et l'attaque le heurta réellement, droit sur le ventre, provoquant une petite explosion, devant l'air perplexe du Général. Un insigne représentant les Enfers apparu sur le haori du Shinigami, au niveau du cœur. Et une explosion s'en suivie rapidement, balayant les alentours. Même si la force était bien moindre par rapport aux capacités innées du Général, compte-tenu de ses blessures, elle devait être suffisamment redoutable pour lui infliger de bons dégâts.

La pluie redoubla en intensité, soudainement. Et une aura bleue se fit visible, à travers la fumée.

« - Je n'ai rien fait, car je t'avais promis de te laisser dix secondes, tu te rappelles ? Martela la voix de Taikai Meirô. Maintenant, mon gars, le temps est écoulé.

\- Et tu crois que je vais aller m'enfuir en courant ?

\- Tu devrais pourtant. »

Soudainement, le membre de la Garde Royale dégaina son sabre, provoquant un remous dans l'eau environnante, que ce soit celle déjà présente au sol, ou la pluie qui s'écartait littéralement du chemin de Taikai. Le sabre lui-même possédait un manche grise métallisée, une garde d'un bleu océan assez pur, et une lame de la même teinte que le manche, ponctué de plusieurs motifs bleus, ressemblant quelque peu à des vagues. Dès lors que le sabre se pointa dans la direction de Nikushimi, l'eau aux alentours s'abattit sur ce dernier, tandis que le Capitaine appartenant à la Division Zéro fusa droit sur son adversaire, sa lame brillant d'un bleu rappelant toujours la couleur des courants marins … Nikushimi put néanmoins apercevoir tous les mouvements, et plaça son sabre en opposition. Dès le choc entre les deux lames, une puissante vague jaillie depuis le sabre, et emporta littéralement le subordonné de Meikyû, plusieurs mètres au loin, tandis que ce dernier gémit de douleur. Ce parcours s'acheva dès lors que le Général aux cheveux rouge heurta la façade d'un bâtiment.

Taikai plissa légèrement le regard ensuite : de nombreuses âmes damnées venaient d'apparaître aux alentours, mais ne montrait guère de signe d'agressivité envers lui. Non, ils … se méfiaient, si on pouvait qualifier ceci de cette façon.

Plus loin, Nikushimi finit par émerger, le souffle coupé. Cet enfoiré ne plaisantait pas avec son pouvoir. Et cela le foutait réellement en rogne. Une aura rouge l'entoura, tandis que le sol se mit à trembler légèrement sous ses pieds.

« - Toi … j'te promets que tu vas clamser. Souffla-t-il. »

Le Shinigami concerné ne bougea simplement pas, attendant l'offensive entreprise par son fougueux et sûrement irréfléchi opposant. Et le Général de la Haine souleva son épée, pour s'élancer dans la direction de celui qui le prenait d'aussi haut.

Avant que soudainement son bras ne se fasse stopper. Nikushimi braqua soudainement le regard vers le responsable de cet acte : une femme à la peau blanche, aux cheveux bleus et au regard aussi pur que du cristal.

« - … Kanashimi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Lâche-moi !

\- Meikyû-sama ordonne le retour des troupes. Tu ne feras rien à cet homme, il te balaiera dans les dix secondes à venir.

\- Quoi ?! Tu crois que … »

Sans prévenir, la dénommée Kanashimi asséna un violent coup de pied dans la tête de son interlocuteur, ce qui le fit clairement reculer, avant de disparaître dans son dos, pour lui infliger un coup de coude sans aucune délicatesse dans la nuque, clouant son collègue Général au sol. En face, Taikai retrouva visiblement une forme d'attention à la situation. La dernière apparue lui lança un bref regard.

« - Nous nous replions. Déclara-t-elle.

\- Comme tu veux. Dis, t'es plutôt mon genre, on pourra se revoir ?

\- Ne m'adresse pas la parole.

\- Ok ok. »

La Générale ouvrit rapidement un passage avec un coup de son sabre, un vortex du même type que celui qui avait été ouvert à la Douzième Division, avant de s'y engouffrer, en tenant Nikushimi, qui n'avait même pas relâché son sabre, contre elle. Geste bientôt imité par toutes les âmes damnées des alentours, que Taikai laissa partir sans broncher.

_Seireitei – Ailleurs …_

« - Waaaaw, Shinji-chan, Hiyori-chan, ça fait vraiment un bail ! S'écria une voix presque enfantine, au milieu du champ de bataille. »

La concernée était une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux ondulés et violets, qui sauta littéralement en direction des deux Shinigamis qu'elle venait de mentionner, devant les regards intrigués de tous. Hiyota avait repris place aux côtés du Général Noroi, à quelques d'ici. Cette dernière conserva un air sérieux, constatant rapidement le grade auquel appartenait cette nouvelle arrivante inopportune : la Division Zéro ? Cette femme portait un long haori blanc, tout à fait semblable à celui que Taikai Meirô possédait, ainsi qu'un collier représentant la moitié d'un cœur.

Pourtant, au vu de son air niais, cela ne paraîtrait pas. La jeune femme serrait actuellement avec une grande virulence Shinji Hirako, qui tentait vainement de se débattre. Hiyori, elle, demeura à côté, ébahie par la situation.

« - S'il vous plaît … Intervint soudainement et timidement la voix de Momo Hinamori. Je … il y a deux ennemies très puissantes, là-bas …

\- Ah … oui, c'est vrai. Balbutia la dernière venue, en se tournant en direction des envoyées de Meikyû. Je suis Kirio Hikifune, Capitaine de l'Élément Vent dans la Division Zéro.

\- Je m'en doutais. Sourit doucement en retour, le Général Noroi. »

Un affrontement des regards venait de se produire. Avant que l'envoyée des Enfers ne soulève son sabre, pour projeter un de ses rayons pourpres, droit sur la Capitaine de la Garde Royale. Cette dernière effectua un simple mouvement d'épée, avant qu'un vent violent ne se lève, repoussant sans mal l'attaque de la Générale.

« - Je vois … Murmura Noroi. Comme attendu de la part de la Garde Royale, après tout …

\- Vous devriez partir maintenant. Assura Hikifune. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre vous, et encore moins envie de vous éliminer immédiatement. Déclara la Shinigami, d'un ton soudainement plus sérieux, son Zanpakutô dégainé. »

Ce dernier était métallisé, de la garde, jusqu'à la lame, une couleur argentée s'en dégageait. Il apparaissait presque comme étant un sabre de collection, fragile au toucher.

« - Une touche d'arrogance ? C'est intéressant. Articula la Générale. Mais bon … vous n'avez pas tort … Hiyota.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous quittons cet endroit.

\- … Très bien. »

Les deux femmes tournèrent les talons. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure solution, puisqu'elles ne pouvaient pas combattre dans un état de forme relativement délabré, l'une des Shinigamis formant la plus puissante équipe de toute la Soul Society. Cette dernière demeura justement immobile, la main tenant toujours son Zanpakutô, qui s'abaissa lentement, au même rythme sur lequel Noroi et Hiyota s'éloignaient.

« - Hé ?! S'écria soudainement Shinji. Tu fous quoi, là ?! Tu vas les laisser partir comme ça ?!

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Mais merde, tu peux les éliminer là ! Vite !

\- Shinji, enfoiré ! Parle bien au Capitaine Hikifune ! S'interposa soudainement Hiyori Sarugaki, d'un ton plus que menaçant. »

Les deux Vizards se lancèrent des regards mêlant la provocation à l'agressivité, caractéristiques de leur relation, sous l'œil amusé de Kirio Hikifune. Un siècle venait peut-être de s'écouler, mais ces deux-là n'avaient vraiment pas changés. Lentement, la voix de l'ancienne supérieure d'Hiyori retentit, stoppant les chamailleries qui s'opéraient entre les deux amis.

Et pendant ce court laps de temps, les deux envoyées de l'Enfer avaient déjà pliés bagages.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputer. Déclara-t-elle. Je suis sûre que vous avez un tas de choses à me dire.

\- Capitaine Hikifune … Sanglota presque Hiyori, retrouvant une seconde enfance, même si Shinji affirmerait probablement qu'elle ne l'a jamais quitté. Je … suis si contente de vous revoir ! »

Sans prévenir, la petite fille aux couettes blondes se jeta droit sur celle qu'elle avait jadis considérée comme sa mère. Cette dernière la prit simplement dans ses bras, en lui adressant un regard attendri et bienveillant. Ce regard se tourna ensuite sur Hirako, qui paraissait blasé par les humeurs changeantes d'Hiyori.

« - Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé de les vaincre, Shinji-chan ?

\- … Tu veux pas arrêter avec ce _Chan _?

\- Je voulais que vous le fassiez, ne restez pas sur un échec. Poursuivit Hikifune, sans se préoccuper de l'air _vraiment _blasé de Shinji, et gardant toujours Hiyori contre elle, dans ses bras. »

Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division la regarda rapidement. Avant de fermer les yeux. Il sentait toujours dans son corps les pouvoirs de Noroi, et cela lui déplaisait. La guérison devrait toutefois être possible sans trop de problème. Et surtout … l'arrivée de la Division Zéro, par l'intermédiaire ici de cette vieille connaissance, venait probablement de lui sauver la vie. Le blond lança un vif regard à Hinamori, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils quittaient les lieux.

_Ailleurs …_

« - Écoute, on peut négocier, hein ? Je suis plutôt du genre diplomate, je ne vois aucun mal dans la négociation, et je trouve même que c'est plutôt bien de parler de temps à autres, ça arrive assez peu en Enfer ! »

Les mains en l'air, Kyogi, Général du Mensonge, se trouvait actuellement face à un léger problème. Son adversaire, en réalité. Ce dernier, un blond au corps assez robuste, à la chevelure un peu en bataille, se trouvait face à lui. Son haori identique à celui des autres membres de la Division Zéro témoignait de son grade. Kensei, quant à lui, se trouvait un petit peu plus loin, essoufflé par son combat ridicule mené jusqu'à présent, en compagnie de Shûhei Hisagi et de Mashiro Kuna. Le Garde d'Élite, avait déjà dégainé son épée, et ce simple geste eu pour don de rendre le ciel encore plus menaçant qu'il ne l'était déjà : de nombreux éclairs avaient éclatés depuis, et l'épée elle-même demeurait constamment entourée de particules électriques.

« - À vrai dire, je trouve que tu parles beaucoup trop. Beaucoup trop pour rien.

\- Haha … oui, c'est vrai, il m'arrive d'avoir ce défaut de personnalité qui entrave mes relations avec autrui. Cependant, je suis quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit, et je peux aisément comprendre que vous vouliez faire votre travail en paix. Donc, si vous arrêtez avec ces menaçants éclairs, je vous promets de rentrer chez moi.

\- … Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt au lieu de parler pour rien ? Railla soudainement le Capitaine. Allez, casses-toi. J'en ai assez de te voir. »

Kyogi effectua un petit geste du pouce et hocha la tête pour lui montrer son total accord, avant que le Général aux cheveux verts ne déguerpisse des lieux, comme une ombre. Au vu de la situation, et étant donné que Kanashimi-chan avait fait son apparition, les intentions de Meikyû-sama semblaient très clairs. Mieux valait ne pas désobéir.

Dès lors, le membre de la Garde Royale se retourna vers les Shinigamis du Seireitei, avant d'effectuer quelques pas vers eux.

« - Comment vous vous sentez ? Déclara le blond, d'une voix neutre. Je suis Capitaine de l'Élément Foudre au Reiôkyu, Shunô Kaminari.

\- Nous allons bien, déclara Hisagi. Merci de votre …

\- Ne me remercie pas. Tonna soudainement le concerné. Vous avez été faibles. Les seuls faits sont là.

\- Mais …

\- Shûhei, ferme-là. Intervint la voix de Kensei. Shunô Kaminari … désolé que vous ayez dû intervenir. »

Hisagi se tut, de même que Mashiro. Kensei avait le visage fermé, caractéristique de celui qui cogitait beaucoup dans son esprit. Et surtout, caractéristique de celui qui venait de subir une cuisante défaite.

« - Bref, ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'heure. Rejoignons les Quartiers de Yamamoto. »

_Une autre ruelle du Seireitei …_

Le regard planté dans celui de son adversaire, Kyôkutan ne bougea toutefois pas d'un cil. La Générale de la Démesure, aux vêtements détrempés par la pluie et le sang, surtout celui de ses victimes d'ailleurs, ne semblait guère intimidée par l'apparition soudaine de cette personne, qui avait interrompu sa tentative de meurtre à l'égard du Capitaine Soi Fon, qui s'appuyait sur un mur pour tenter de demeurer debout.

La personne étant arrivée n'avait pas dit le moindre mot. Il s'agissait d'une femme, portant une paire de lunettes. Sa chevelure bouclée possédait la même teinte que le coucher de soleil, et descendait dans son dos. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur inhabituelle. Comme tous les autres Capitaines, elle portait cet haori typique de la Garde Royale, ainsi qu'un collier représentant la moitié d'un cœur.

Un léger silence s'installa sur les lieux, tandis qu'Omaeda Marechiyo tentait de comprendre la situation, placé quelques mètres plus loin, non loin de Soi Fon.

« - Tu comptes rester plantée là sans rien dire ? S'enquit finalement Kyôkutan. Au vu de ton grade, tu pourrais la ramener un peu plus, après tout. Bah, faisons donc les présentations, non ? Je suis Kyôkutan, Générale de la Démesure.

\- Netsujô Kakusu, Capitaine de l'Élément Feu au Reiôkyu. Rétorqua assez sèchement cette dernière.

\- T'es bien consciente que ce que tu viens de me dire … j'y comprends pas grand-chose ? Sourit son interlocutrice. On a relativement peu d'informations sur vous les membres de la Division Zéro.

\- Je n'attendais pas grand-chose de tes facultés intellectuelles. Dégage d'ici.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Tous tes collègues commencent à le faire. Tu voudrais rester ici plus longtemps, toute seule ?

\- Être la dernière à rester sur le champ de bataille serait une vision qui me plairait peut-être bien. »

Les deux femmes se toisèrent mutuellement du regard. Pour autant, malgré toute son arrogance, la Générale demeurait bien forcée de se rendre à l'évidence. Les combats menés jusqu'ici lui avaient fait perdre bien son énergie, et continuer la lutte n'avait rien d'une grande intelligence. Haussant les épaules, et soupirant légèrement, la blonde tourna les talons, son voile à moitié présent sur son corps se balançant légèrement.

« - Mais rester ici plus longtemps m'ennuierait.

\- Ça tombe bien, ta tête m'ennuie déjà. Lâcha la Capitaine, d'un ton cynique.

\- Moui, marre-toi si tu veux. On se reverra. »

Comme les autres avant elle, Kyôkutan ouvrit un passage de son épée, avant de s'y engouffrer. Et comme les autres également, les âmes damnées aux alentours suivirent le même chemin.

Netsujô soupira, avant de se tourner vers les deux Shinigamis à moitié vaincus. Son regard n'exprimait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est une forme d'ennui et de dépit quant à sa situation actuelle.

« - Bon, vous vous levez maintenant ?

\- Je … peux me lever. Répliqua Soi Fon, visiblement honteuse d'avoir subie une pareille défaite.

\- Et moi ? Capitaine ! Aidez-moi ! Sanglota Omaeda, qui avait de véritables difficultés à le faire. »

Les paupières de Netsujô se fermèrent à cet instant. Le Gotei 13, hein ? C'était vraiment ridicule … à tel point que cela la rendrait même triste pour eux.

« - Bon, levez-vous maintenant. Tonna-t-elle, avec sévérité. »

Ce changement dans le ton avait eu pour effet de donner plus d'énergie à Omaeda Marechiyo. Déjà que sa supérieure demeurait suffisamment effrayante, cette inconnue provenant de la Garde Royale le faisait encore frémir davantage. Mieux valait ne pas l'asticoter.

_Seireitei – Devant les Quartiers de la Première Division._

Ayant ressenti les fluctuations importantes d'énergie, Kyôraku ainsi que Yokubari avaient décidé de quitter les baraquements mêmes de la Première Division, et avoir une vision globale de la situation extérieure. Rapidement, les deux belligérants rejoignirent leur camp respectif, qui se caractérisait par Seijaku pour le Général, et Urahara ainsi que Yoruichi pour le Capitaine. Il fallait également noter la présence de Ketsurui, visiblement essoufflée, qui se tenait non loin du plus puissant des envoyés de Meikyû, avec lequel elle avait vraisemblablement croisé le fer. Bien qu'une remarque sur la sœur d'Hiyota traversa vaguement l'esprit du Général à la chevelure ébène, il s'abstint. Parce la situation ne s'y prêtait pas : une autre personne venait d'apparaître, et attirait absolument toute l'attention. Il s'agissait d'un homme assez vieux visiblement, à la peau légèrement mate. Ses courts cheveux noirs s'harmonisaient bien avec son aspect général. Il portait le classique haori des Capitaines, bien que celui-ci différait toujours, à l'instar de celui de ses collègues de la Division Zéro, par ce côté plus haut de gamme. Ce vieil homme arborait également un vieux pendentif étrange autour du cou, représentant un crâne à moitié brisé.

« - Je suis Rikuchi Roshin. Martela-t-il, d'une voix grave. Je suis le Capitaine de l'Élément de la Terre au Reiôkyu, et je suis le chef de la Garde Royale.

\- Je suis le Général du Silence, Seijaku.

\- Et moi celui de l'Avarice, Yokubari. »

Le vieux Shinigami braqua son regard sur les deux hommes. Ces derniers semblaient d'ores et déjà sur la défensive. Urahara, Yoruichi et Kyôraku préféraient se mettre légèrement à l'écart pour le moment, attendant de voir la suite des événements. Ketsurui, elle, se mit simplement un peu plus loin.

« - Bon, on va pas rester planté là quarante ans, quand même ? S'enquit soudainement Yokubari. Je vois que t'es un vieillard, et que tes neurones fonctionnent sûrement au ralenti, mais bon, tu te dépêches ? T'es venu faire quoi ?

\- Ne sois pas plus stupide que d'ordinaire, Yokubari. Retentit la voix de Seijaku. Cet homme est le chef des armées célestes. Tu ne peux en aucun cas le prendre à la légère.

\- Hé, je te trouve bien bavard pour être Général du Silence. En fait, tu devrais te taire en tant que tel, tu crois pas ? »

Le regard sans équivoque que son interlocuteur venait de lui adresser suffisait à calmer les ardeurs du subordonné de Meikyû. Pour l'heure, la priorité se situait là-bas : ce vieux avait beau être le plus puissant Shinigami ou il ne savait pas quoi, il ne reculerait pas. Tenant son Meikaitana, l'âme damnée fusa droit sur son opposant, prêt à abattre son sabre.

Mais la lame ne parvint jamais jusqu'au corps du dénommé Rikuchi Roshin : ce dernier avait placé son sabre sur le sol, et instantanément, des rochers jaillirent depuis le sol, entourés d'une étrange aura verte, pour bloquer le coup du Général. Ce dernier écarquilla vivement les yeux : son coup lui avait presque donné l'impression que sa lame allait se briser sur de vulgaires rochers ? Les yeux noirs de Rikuchi brillèrent, provoquant instantanément une violente onde de choc dans les environs, faisant trembler les environs, et projetant instantanément Yokubari au loin, ce dernier s'écrasant sur le sol. Les autres aux alentours se protégeaient rapidement des débris générés et également projetés, les Quartiers de la Première Division tremblant même sous le coup.

« - Je suis envoyé ici avec mes collègues sur ordre du Roi. Souffla de sa voix grave Rikuchi. J'ai pour ordre de discuter avec le Seireitei concernant votre cas. Si vous ne voulez pas disparaître définitivement, alors disparaissez de ma vue sur le champ.

\- Pff … il se prend pour qui celui-là … Gémit Yokubari en se relevant.

\- Très bien. Coupa la voix de Seijaku. Nous partons immédiatement. Yokubari, ne discute pas.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris … »

Le Général du Silence traça un rapide cercle dans son dos, dans le but d'ouvrir un nouveau vortex dimensionnel, menant à l'Enfer. L'air mauvais, Yokubari se décida à l'emprunter, immédiatement suivi par le créateur de la brèche, qui quitta les lieux, sans se retourner. Les âmes damnées déferlèrent rapidement, et au bout de quelques instants, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ces envahisseurs au Seireitei.

Un moment de flottement s'en suivi, aucun des trois Shinigamis présents antérieurement à cet endroit n'osant dire quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis du chef présumé de la Garde Royale. Finalement, ce fut Kyôraku qui s'exclama le premier.

« - Eh bien, c'était très impressionnant ! Complimenta le Capitaine de la Huitième Division. Vous êtes extraordinaire Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin.

\- Ce n'est rien. Lâcha en retour ce dernier.

\- Euh, eh bien … Hésita finalement Urahara. Bienvenue au Seireitei ! »

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas, ce qui embarrassa le blond à l'éventail, ce dernier continuant d'arborer un sourire un peu idiot, qui avait pour don d'agacer très fortement Yoruichi à ses côtés, même si la noble faisait tout pour le dissimuler. Mais cette petite ambiance changea radicalement. Les deux camarades écarquillèrent immédiatement les yeux, lorsque des rochers violents percutèrent soudainement Ketsurui, plaquant violemment cette dernière droit sur la façade de la Première Division. La lance de la jeune femme tomba sur le sol, tandis qu'elle-même laissa échapper beaucoup de sang, depuis la plaie infligée au niveau du ventre.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! S'écria Yoruichi, en accourant dans cette direction.

\- Cette femme est une âme provenant des Enfers. Grogna soudainement, d'un ton menaçant, Rikuchi. Elle n'a pas suivi le même mouvement que les autres, alors je me débarrasserais d'elle.

\- Mais attendez ! Intervint Urahara. Elle est de notre côté.

\- Aucune discussion. Tonna la voix du membre de la Division Zéro. C'est une ennemie, rien de plus. »

Le ton employé ne laissait visiblement aucune place à la discussion. Ketsurui retomba rapidement sur le sol, à genoux, et crachant un peu de sang. Elle se redressa assez difficilement, la main gauche toujours présente sur la plaie.

« - Je vous avais dit que l'idée était mauvaise. Déclara mécaniquement l'âme provenant des Enfers. »

Urahara et Yoruichi furent immédiatement repoussés par le sol qui s'effondra littéralement en-dessous de leurs pieds, tandis que Kyôraku avait quelques difficultés à bien saisir la situation. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout autour de Ketsurui, une spirale d'énergie de couleur verte apparut, soulevant les roches. Ces derniers frappèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, en même temps que des racines ne sortirent de la terre pour empêcher la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre de se mouvoir. Rapidement, cette véritable lapidation commençait à faire ses effets, sans que Rikuchi ne bouge de sa place, du sang s'écoula de façon abondante.

« - Capitaine Roshin, vous devriez sûrement arrêter ça ! S'agita finalement Kyôraku.

\- Le mal doit être lavé du Seireitei. Annonça le Capitaine en question. »

Une plus grande roche se souleva, sous les yeux horrifiés de Yoruichi, pour se diriger à vive allure vers Ketsurui, qui ne semblait déjà plus qu'à moitié consciente, et toujours paralysée par les lianes.

La roche finit soudainement par s'écraser sur le sol, sans atteindre sa cible. Pourtant, Ketsurui n'avait certainement pas évité le coup. Rikuchi fronça légèrement les sourcils, quand la vérité éclata. Les lianes avaient été découpées, et une ombre se tenait plus loin, cette Ketsurui dans les bras. Un long shihakusho noir et un Zanpakutô fin de la même couleur. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le coupable de cet acte : Kurosaki Ichigo.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : JEWELS**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs. Je sais que je vous ai manqué, mais mon opération s'est bien passée, et je suis de retour ! Bon, cette fois-ci, je suis avec Ishida Ryûken et Tôsen Kaname, donc c'est assez compliqué … euh …

**ISHIDA RYÛKEN : **Venons aux faits.

**TÔSEN KANAME : **Pour la justice, exprime-toi.

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord. Alors au moins, vous connaissez-vous ?

**ISHIDA RYÛKEN : **Jamais vu.

**TÔSEN KANAME : **C'est facile pour quelqu'un comme toi de le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

**ISHIDA RYÛKEN : **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**TÔSEN KANAME : **_« Jamais vu » _… penses-tu que je sois ignorant et que tu peux te payer ma tête ainsi ?

**ISHIDA RYÛKEN : **Idiot va, je ne te connais pas, je ne suis pas censé savoir que tu es aveugle.

**TÔSEN KANAME : **Vraiment ? Si tu disais vrai dorénavant, comment peux-tu l'affirmer maintenant avec tant d'assurance, que je sois aveugle ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Et si on reposait les questions plutôt ? Allons … d'abord, Kaname Tôsen, allez-vous apparaître au cours de la fiction ? Êtes-vous en Enfer ?

**TÔSEN KANAME : **La Justice a fait qu'aujourd'hui, je suis en Enfer pour mes actes injustes. Mais, peut-être apparaitrais-je. Je l'espère, au nom de la Justice.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et vous, Ishida Ryûken ?

**ISHIDA RYÛKEN : **Abruti, comment veux-tu que je sois mort ? Bref, j'apparaitrais probablement de façon épisodique, du moins je l'espère.

**JOURNALISTE : **Une question qui trotte dans la tête des nombreux fans de Bleach pour vous, Kaname Tôsen : pourquoi êtes-vous mort ?

**TÔSEN KANAME : **J'ai explosé.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah oui, c'est vrai … mais encore ? Pouvez-vous l'expliquer, cette explosion ?

**TÔSEN KANAME : **Je suis certain que c'est Aizen qui m'a tué. Il m'a probablement posé une bombe à l'intérieur de mon corps.

**JOURNALISTE : **Aizen Sôsuke dément tout lien avec votre mort. Admettons qu'il dise vrai …

**TÔSEN KANAME : **Il ment ! Jamais je n'aurai explosé de façon naturelle ! C'est contraire à toute notion de Justice.

**JOURNALISTE : **Bon d'accord, mais vous, Ishida Ryûken, en tant que médecin, pouvez-vous expliquer ?

**ISHIDA RYÛKEN : **Il existe probablement des cas d'explosions spontanées, mais je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Toutefois, il y a une explication plus simple à cette mort ridicule.

**TÔSEN KANAME : **C'est de ma mort dont tu parles, Quincy. Surveille tes mots.

**JOURNALISTE : **Bon, quelle est donc cette explication ?

**ISHIDA RYÛKEN : **Il est évident que les scénaristes de Bleach voulaient se débarrasser de ce personnage peu populaire, inutile.

**TÔSEN KANAME : **…

**ISHIDA RYÛKEN : **Contrairement à Aizen Sôsuke et Ichimaru Gin, Tôsen Kaname est apparu comme un personnage vraiment peu attractif, qui se transforme même en mouche.

**TÔSEN KANAME : **…

**ISHIDA RYÛKEN : **C'est pourquoi il a explosé.

**TÔSEN KANAME : **Ça suffit ! Ce sont des mensonges ! Je suis sûr que j'avais une bonne réputation ! Aussi bonne que celle de …

**ISHIDA RYÛKEN : **Komamura Sajin, hein ?

**TÔSEN KANAME : **…

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh, bon … passons à une question générale ! La Garde Royale est arrivée, qu'en pensez-vous ?

**TÔSEN KANAME : **Ce Rikuchi Roshin n'est pas Juste.

**ISHIDA RYÛKEN : **L'ami d'Uryû est condamné.

**JOURNALISTE : **En parlant de votre fils, pourquoi avez-vous un problème avec lui ?

**ISHIDA RYÛKEN : **Il se pense meilleur que moi et pense également que son grand-père avait raison à propos des Quincy.

**JOURNALISTE : **À ce propos, comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez aussi puissant, alors qu'Ishida Uryû était censé être le dernier Quincy ?

**TÔSEN KANAME : **Soyons sérieux, il n'est pas si puissant que cela.

**ISHIDA RYÛKEN : **Silence, sous-homme. Pour vous répondre, disons que cela sera expliqué plus tard.

**TÔSEN KANAME : **Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre l'Enfer.

**JOURNALISTE : **Bref ! Arrêtons-nous là, ça devient n'importe quoi ! Prochaine fois : Hiyori et Shinji ou Kensei et Mashiro !


	26. Jewels

_**Résumé du dernier Chapitre : **__Apparue un peu partout dans le Seireitei, la Division Zéro, autrement dit la Garde Royale, a permis de renverser une situation mal embarquée. Les Généraux se replient en effet tous devant la menace générée par ces individus. Le chef de la Garde Royale, Rikuchi Roshin décide néanmoins de s'attaquer à Ketsurui Ryûketsu, la considérant comme une ennemie étant donné son appartenance au monde souterrain. Finalement, l'intervention de Kurosaki Ichigo, sauvant celle à qui il a promis d'apporter son aide, promet encore des tensions …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Renji Abarai**

Durant ces derniers mois, Renji Abarai a tenté de multiplier sa notoriété auprès des personnes du Seireitei, en posant pour de nombreuses publicités sur les conseils de Rangiku Matsumoto. Voyant que cela ne fonctionne pas, le Lieutenant a décidé de lancer sa propre gamme de lunettes de soleil, intitulé _« Like Boss ? Like Renji » _mais cela ne demeure qu'un projet, que Rukia a très vivement déconseillé à son ami. Hisagi lui a en revanche conseillé d'aller au bout de ses rêves, et il se murmure que le Lieutenant de Byakuya Kuchiki a décidé de suivre la voie de son ami de la Neuvième Division …

_**CHAPTER XXVI : JEWELS **__**[ARC III : THE HELL'S JEWELS QUEST]**_

**L**e regard froid, Kurosaki Ichigo se tenait non loin de Rikuchi, un genou sur le sol, et Ketsurui assez grièvement blessée, dans les bras. Le Chef des Armées de la Garde Royale toisa rapidement le jeune homme d'un regard sévère et hautain à la fois. Le Shinigami Remplaçant avait déjà effectué son Bankai, mais son état physique précaire, malgré les soins prodigués par Rukia, ne lui permettaient pas de combattre décemment. L'hybride jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qu'il portait : cette dernière avait visiblement perdue connaissance. La lapidation par les pierres avait fait son effet, et Ketsurui avait visiblement tenté de se protéger avec les bras.

« - Kurosaki Ichigo. Tonna gravement la voix du Capitaine de la Division ayant pour élément la Terre. Tu es connu comme un gamin prétentieux et fauteur de troubles, jusqu'à même les plus hautes instances de la Soul Society. En as-tu conscience ?

\- J'en ai rien à faire. Répliqua le rouquin. Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais partie de la Garde Royale ou quoi que ce soit, que tu peux décider qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir, sans connaître ces personnes.

\- Ton insolence va finir par te faire causer du tort. Grommela le vieil homme, en posant son sabre par terre. Lâche cette femme, et va te cacher ailleurs, sombre idiot.

\- … Non. Tu crois que je vais te la laisser ? Je suis pas de ce genre-là. »

Estomaqués serait le terme parfaitement adéquat pour qualifier l'état dans lequel se trouvait actuellement Urahara Kisuke, Shihôin Yoruichi ainsi que Kyôraku Shunsui. Apparemment, le Shinigami Remplaçant de Karakura n'en faisait encore qu'à sa tête, et ce, même devant le plus haut gradé de la Division Zéro.

Et soudainement, le sol trembla sous les pieds d'Ichigo, qui écarquilla les yeux. Rikuchi n'esquissait pratiquement aucun mouvement, il attaquait presque par la pensée ? Son aura verte l'entourant provoqua un rapide mouvement des roches aux alentours. Une de ces grosses pierres fonça immédiatement sur la droite du Shinigami Remplaçant. La réaction de ce dernier, c'est-à-dire soulever Tensa Zangetsu pour servir de rempart … s'avéra complètement inutile, puisque la pierre poussa littéralement le rouquin, qui sentit presque son sabre se fissurer de l'intérieur, avant de décider de le retirer. Plusieurs autres roches fusèrent à vive allure. Le Shinigami usa immédiatement de son shunpô, afin d'essayer de répondre et d'échapper aux coups.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes, avant que des gouttelettes de sang n'apparaissent sur le corps de Kurosaki Ichigo, qui posa à nouveau un genou au sol.

« - … Arrête ça … c'est stupide. Articula difficilement la voix de Ketsurui, qui peinait à ouvrir les paupières. Laisse-moi mourir, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir … ta mort sur ma conscience.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je laisse pas mourir facilement les gens.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, je te le dit une dernière fois. Dépose cette femme, ou tu en paieras les conséquences. »

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Urahara et Yoruichi échangèrent un bref regard. Laisser Ichigo se faire refaire le portrait par cet homme, aussi haut gradé soit-il, n'avait rien d'acceptable. Il fallait réagir à tout prix. Kyôraku lui-même, trouvait la situation particulièrement désagréable. De nouvelles pierres fusèrent droit sur le Shinigami Remplaçant, qui les évita de justesse. Bon sang ! Son état physique ne lui permettait pas de combattre en portant en plus Ketsurui-san ! Surtout que se faire éclater par des pierres lui paraissait réellement ridicule en un sens.

« - Ichigo ! S'écria soudainement une voix. Pauvre crétin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Devant les Quartiers de la Première Division, trois ombres venaient d'apparaître. Celle de Rukia, auteure de cette invective, ainsi que celles de son Capitaine, Ukitake, et du supérieur de celui-ci, Yamamoto Genryûsai.

« - Rukia, tu crois sérieusement que je vais laisser mourir quelqu'un sous mes yeux ?! Grommela en retour le rouquin, qui évita de justesse une nouvelle pierre qui brisa littéralement l'un des murs de la Première Division.

\- Ça suffit. Tonna Yamamoto, en approchant lui-même de la zone de tension. »

Le Capitaine-Commandant du Seireitei fit ainsi face au Chef de la Division Zéro. Le détenteur de Ryûjin Jakka lança un vif regard à l'impétueux Shinigami aux cheveux orange, ainsi qu'à la personne qu'il tenait.

« - Vas-tu désobéir à un ordre provenant de ton supérieur, Yamamoto Genryûsai ? Articula le dénommé Rikuchi.

\- Capitaine-Commandant, débuta Urahara, réfléchissez à-

\- Silence ! Grognèrent finalement d'une voix, les deux plus hauts gradés des lieux. »

Et le ton employé avait de quoi dissuader toutes tentatives de négociations. Rukia lança un regard implorant à Ukitake, mais ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger la situation, et se posta finalement aux côtés du groupe de Kyôraku, en compagnie de sa vice-Capitaine, dont l'esprit se perdait peu à peu compte-tenu de la situation de plus en plus chaotique. Les deux commandants se regardèrent un moment, avant que celui du Seireitei ne reprenne la parole.

« - Non, je ne désobéirais pas. Assura-t-il. Kurosaki Ichigo, laisse tomber cette femme.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, tu vas pas commencer aussi … »

Des ombres apparurent soudainement, non loin du secteur, attirant ainsi l'attention des quelques Shinigamis présents sur les lieux, et coupant au même instant Ichigo dans son amorce de phrase. Il s'agissait visiblement des autres membres de la Garde Royale, et l'un d'eux s'avança vers les deux vieux Shinigamis, un homme assez grand à la chevelure bleue, soit le Capitaine utilisant les pouvoirs de l'Eau : Taikai Meirô. Dans son dos se trouvaient plusieurs Shinigamis gradés au Seireitei, comme Shinji Hirako ou Soi Fon.

« - Allons, ça va vieux, on a compris que tu voulais marquer ton territoire. Lâcha-t-il, à moitié dépité par la situation, à l'encontre de Rikuchi. Mais tu ne penses pas que ton moment est mal choisi pour faire le maniaque ? Laisse donc cette femme se faire soigner, on reparlera d'elle quand elle sera en état de faire quelque chose.

\- Sot que tu es, adresse-toi à moi avec les commodités qui me sont dues.

\- Capitaine Roshin, intervint soudainement une jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate, tel le coucher de soleil. Laissez tomber cette femme. Nous avons bien plus important à faire.

\- Si on élit démocratiquement les choses en plus, ça fait deux voix contre une. Crût bon de renchérir Kirio Hikifune. »

Le regard tournant de droite à gauche, le vieil homme provenant du Reiôkyu ferma finalement ses paupières.

« - Yamamoto Genryûsai, t'opposes-tu à cette décision ?

\- … Non. Rétorqua de son ton habituel ce dernier.

\- Dans ce cas-là, que ces deux infâmes idiots aillent se faire soigner. Il y a en effet des sujets importants à aborder, et c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. »

_Seireitei – Quartiers de la Quatrième Division._

Le Capitaine Ukitake se chargea lui-même de raccompagner Ichigo Kurosaki ainsi que celle qu'il tentait de protéger, accompagnée de sa Lieutenante, Rukia Kuchiki. Sur le chemin, tous purent constater l'ampleur du désastre. Au fur et à mesure du trajet en direction des Quartiers de soins, les morts s'entassaient et les blessés se multipliaient devant leurs yeux.

Finalement, une fois arrivés dans les locaux dirigés par Unohana Retsu, les gradés purent rapidement constater que l'édifice tenait plutôt bien debout. Durant la première offensive des armées de l'Enfer, Rose Ôtoribashi s'était chargé, en compagnie de ses hommes, de la protection des lieux, et n'avait rencontré aucun Général. À y réfléchir de plus près, la menace pesant sur la Quatrième Division avait probablement servie de leurre pour les offensives adverses. Encore un point négatif pour le coup, concernant l'affrontement militaire entre les deux camps, pour le Seireitei.

Ketsurui fut rapidement conduit dans la salle de soins intensifs, qu'Unohana gérait elle-même. Pour l'heure, Ichigo, lui-même blessé, patientait dans les couloirs, en compagnie d'Ukitake et de Rukia.

« - Ichigo-kun, débuta le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs. À l'avenir, tu devrais te comporter plus calmement en face du Capitaine Roshin … Conseilla-t-il. Il s'agit du chef de la Garde Royale, et par conséquent, ses décisions outrepassent même celles de la Chambre des 46.

\- Ouais … je suis désolé. S'excusa le rouquin. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer Ketsurui-san comme ça.

\- Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, mais il en va également de ta vie, Ichigo-kun. Affirma son interlocuteur. Bon, par contre, Kuchiki, est-ce que tu peux rester ici ? Je vais aller rejoindre les autres Capitaines, la Garde Royale va probablement annoncer quelque chose de très important.

\- Compris, Capitaine Ukitake ! Rétorqua sa subordonnée. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, avant de partir. À l'intérieur des Quartiers d'Unohana, la foule semblait bien nombreuse, et les Shinigamis appartenant à ces lieux paraissaient bien débordés pour le moment. Le regard ambre d'Ichigo parcourait les lieux, sans but précis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête sur Rukia. La noble également, paraissait ailleurs. Cette simple vue suffit au Shinigami Remplaçant pour de nouveau, ressentir une forme de culpabilité au fond de lui.

« - Rukia. Dit-il lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Désolé. Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité, alors que tu me faisais confiance. Martela le rouquin.

\- Ça va … n'en parlons plus. Rétorqua lentement son interlocutrice, en détournant légèrement le regard. Si tu veux tout savoir, je pensais déjà que tu ne me disais pas toute la vérité à ce moment-là. Mais bon, tu as tes raisons, j'imagine.

\- Même … reprit le détenteur de Zangetsu. Aucune raison ne devrait me pousser à mentir à mes amis …

\- C'est bon je te dis ! S'agaça finalement la brune, en jetant un regard sévère à son ami. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Probablement tourmenté entre deux sentiments contradictoires, pensait son interlocutrice. Mais de toute façon, le calme entre les deux Shinigamis ne demeura pas bien longtemps : plusieurs personnes arrivèrent finalement vers eux.

« - Kurosaki-kun ! Kuchiki-san ! S'écria la voix familière de Inoue Orihime. »

Cette dernière demeurait éternellement accompagnée par Ishida Uryû et Sado Yasutora. Rukia les salua tour à tour, en enlaçant Orihime dans ses petits bras. Le Quincy et le Mexicain finirent par se placer droit devant le Shinigami Remplaçant, le premier cité lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

« - Alors, Kurosaki ? Tu as encore fait parler de toi en mal visiblement.

\- Ichigo. Dit simplement Chad. Je sais tout. »

La façon dont le Fullbringer parlait, ne donnait pas réellement envie de le prendre au sérieux. Par ailleurs, que cherchaient-ils, ces deux-là ? Lui reprochaient-ils son comportement ? Ichigo avait un peu de mal à bien suivre, pour le coup.

« - Mais ça ne servirait à rien que je te dise quoi que soit. Assura Ishida, en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Ichigo. Je suis ton ami.

\- Hein … ?

\- Kurosaki-kun … Intervint la voix d'Orihime. Nous sommes tes amis … et en tant que tels, nous croyons en toi … nous savons que tu ne ferais jamais rien de mal …

\- Qui plus est, cette Ketsurui-san ne semble pas réellement être une mauvaise personne. Compléta Ishida. Bref, Kurosaki, arrête de tirer cette tête d'enterrement, c'est épuisant de voir qu'à chaque difficulté, tu traverses une période de dépression intense. Nous ne sommes pas psychologues, hein.

\- Ferme-la ! Railla finalement le concerné, qui s'emportait légèrement. »

Ses amis, toujours présents face lui, lancèrent un regard commun. Non pas inquisiteur, mais de soutien. Cette simple marque de confiance lui suffisait amplement, son cœur s'apaisant légèrement. La situation difficile dans laquelle il était plongé depuis plusieurs jours l'empêchait toute forme de quiétude, mais peut-être, paradoxalement, que cette guerre contre Meikyû pourrait lui permettre de se refaire une santé. Le groupe d'amis se posa finalement sur le banc à disposition, en attendant tout simplement la suite des événements. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte de la salle de soins s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Capitaine Unohana.

« - Unohana-san, alors ? Qu'en est-il de Ketsurui-san ? Demanda rapidement le Shinigami aux cheveux orange.

\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, et ses blessures sont importantes. Mais nous pouvons dire avec certitude qu'elle s'en tirera sans trop de problème.

\- Je peux vous aider si vous voulez ? S'interrogea Inoue.

\- Merci, Inoue-san. Sourit le Capitaine de la Quatrième Division. Mais tu nous as déjà suffisamment aidée depuis cette invasion, il est temps que tu te reposes.

\- Mais …

\- Il est temps que tu te reposes. Répéta la plus haut gradée des lieux, toujours le sourire greffé au visage.

\- … Oui ! »

Rukia, elle, parut un peu dubitative sur la situation. La noble jeta un regard sur la scène devant ses yeux. Ketsurui Ryûketsu demeurait allongée sur le lit de soins, les paupières closes … et surtout les poignets menottés. Cela signifiait que l'ordre final sera de l'envoyer devant un tribunal du Seireitei pour la juger. La petite sœur de Byakuya ne savait alors pas réellement de quelle façon prendre la nouvelle.

« - Rukia ! S'écria soudainement une voix familière, faisant sursauter la Shinigami aux cheveux ébène. »

Le groupe d'amis lui-même se retourna pour observer la nouvelle personne arrivante : il s'agissait du Lieutenant de la Sixième Division, Abarai Renji. Les bandages présents sur son corps témoignaient toujours de ses blessures survenues lors de l'affrontement face au Général Noroi, mais il semblait se porter mieux désormais.

« - Abarai-san, merci de ne pas hurler dans les couloirs. Déclara _gentiment _Unohana, de quoi glacer le sang du concerné, qui bredouilla de rapides excuses mêlées à des prosternations passagères. »

La plus haute gradée conserva son sourire, avant de s'éloigner. Il y avait probablement d'autres cas à soigner, et en tant que Capitaine, Unohana n'avait pas le temps de trainer dans les couloirs de la sorte.

« - Bref, reprit Renji. On reparlera du fait que je n'étais pas censé sortir de la Division alors que tu as très bien pu le faire, hein ?

\- Oh, ça. Lâcha innocemment Rukia. J'étais avec le Capitaine Ukitake, je ne risquais pas grand-chose. Puis je n'ai pas vraiment combattu, j'ai juste aidé à récupérer Ichigo.

\- Ouais bon, en fait, je suis venu pour te parler d'autre chose. Le Capitaine Kuchiki a été blessé dans son combat, et est en salle de soins.

\- Nii-sama … ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Ça va aller, c'est encore un coup de cette connasse de Noroi ! Grommela son interlocuteur. Bref, si tu veux le voir, il est dans la salle de soins C.

\- Ok. Je vais y aller alors. »

La noble salua rapidement ses camarades, avant de prendre la mouche d'escampette. Renji, lui, demeura quelques instants avec les autres, pour discuter vaguement. Mais cette alternative ne durerait pas bien longtemps, puisque la Garde Royale s'apprêtait à effectuer une annonce importante concernant la Guerre contre Meikyû …

_Chambre des 46 – Salle des Conférences._

Les cinq membres d'élite de la Garde Royale, la Division Zéro, venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur des baraquements de la Chambre des 46, en compagnie de Yamamoto Genryûsai, Urahara Kisuke et Shihôin Yoruichi. Malgré l'assaut des ennemis, la plupart des membres avaient pu s'en sortir, grâce au concours du Lieutenant de la Dixième Division, Matsumoto Rangiku, dont le Shikai, Haineko, fut particulièrement efficace afin de parer aux agressions.

Mené par Rikuchi Roshin, la Division Zéro s'avança, pour se retrouver face aux membres restants de la Chambre des 46, soit une bonne partie.

« - Bienvenue à vous, Divisions Zéro. Lâcha l'un des responsables.

\- Cessons les formalités. Déclara le chef de la Garde Royale. Nous sommes venus ici avec un but précis.

\- Lequel ?

\- Nous savons que la Chambre des 46 dispose d'un système le liant avec le Seireitei en entier.

\- Vous parlez probablement des Papillons de l'Enfer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est bien ça. Maintenant, étant donné l'état d'infirmité de certains Capitaines du Gotei 13, il est impossible de leur adresser un message à tous en même temps.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas-là, nous répondons à votre demande, mais quel est votre message ? Dîtes-le donc. Tout le Gotei 13 devrait en être informé.

\- Je vois. Alors voici les informations essentielles à donner. Shinigamis du Gotei 13, vous devez savoir que votre ennemi est Meikyû. Ce qu'il vous a volé est l'un des trois Joyaux concernant son épée maudite, Kaimetsu_._

\- Attendez un instant, intervint Urahara. Je pensais que les habitants de l'Enfer utilisaient des Meikaitana ? Kurosaki-san nous aurait menti ?

\- Non, il dit vrai. Souffla le dénommé Rikuchi Roshin. Le fait est que Meikyû n'est pas une âme de l'Enfer. C'est l'un de nos anciens compagnons. »

Les regards de Yamamoto, Urahara et Yoruichi s'écarquillèrent complètement. Comme ça … Meikyû était un Shinigami ? Un nouveau flux de questions se propagea à l'intérieur des esprits de chacun.

« - Jadis, avant la fondation du Gotei 13, les Shinigamis existaient déjà. Annonça le Capitaine de l'Élément Terre. Nous étions alors un simple peuple Nomade, voyageant dans le monde spirituel en entier. Nous luttions jadis contre la propagation des Hollows, une mission sans fin que nous accomplissions pour le bien de tous, sur ordre du Roi Divin et depuis des générations déjà. Et puis, un jour, l'un de nos compagnons, refusa de se livrer à cette vie disgracieuse à ses yeux. Il s'agissait de Meikyû. Celui-ci possédait des pouvoirs d'une puissance certaine, et prétendait se rebeller avec ses hommes contre l'autorité du Roi, et de fonder un nouveau Royaume dans lequel il serait maître. En guise de sanction, les autres compagnons ont décidé de le bannir éternellement. Yamamoto Genryûsai … tu étais un jeune homme particulièrement talentueux, à l'époque.

\- Quoi ? S'enquit ce dernier, un œil à moitié ouvert. Dans ce cas, comment cela fait-il que je ne me souviens de rien à ce propos ?!

\- … Une courte mais violente bataille suivit l'acte de rébellion de Meikyû. Reprit le vieux Capitaine. Pour la première fois depuis des générations, les Shinigamis ont dû faire face à des troubles internes. Après la victoire des Shinigamis, le chef d'entre eux, Kyôshô Roshin … mon père, parvint à sceller le pouvoir de Meikyû grâce à trois pierres conférées par le Roi. Il s'agissait des _Zaihôtari, _qui sont désormais nécessaires à Meikyû pour exister ailleurs qu'en Enfer. Ces dernières agissent comme des clefs … pour débloquer son existence. Ces trois pierres s'incrusteront dans son sabre, et briseront la malédiction infligée par vos ancêtres. La raison pour laquelle, toi, Yamamoto Genryûsai, ne t'en souviens pas, est simple : les Shinigamis de cette ère ont effacés de ta mémoire ces événements, tout en plaçant sous ta protection le premier des trois Zaihôtari. C'est la vraie raison pour laquelle le Gotei 13 a été fondé : être un lieu de défense pour cette roche. Sans ce premier Zaihôtari, localiser les autres est impossible. En effaçant de ta mémoire cela, presque plus personne dans le monde spirituel ne connaissait l'emplacement ni même l'existence de ces pierres, étant donné que le Roi nous a rapprochés de lui en récompense, dans la Dimension Royale.

\- Où sont les autres pierres, dans ce cas-là ? Comment ferons-nous pour les retrouver avant Meikyû ?! S'enquit une Yoruichi, de plus en plus inquiète vis-à-vis de la situation.

\- Nous avons déjà prévu cela. Affirma le Commandant de la Garde Royale. Dans la Dimension Royale, nous conservons toutes les archives de cette époque. Les deux autres roches se trouvent dans des mondes opposés.

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'un d'eux se trouve dans le Monde vide, celui qui semble appartenir aux Hollows : le Hueco Mundo. Là-bas, un peuple vit complètement dissimulé, il s'agit des Sumika. Ils sont garants de la protection de ce trésor. Mais aujourd'hui, il va falloir le récupérer. Quant au second … il est dissimulé, dans le grand sud polaire du monde des humains. »

Les mots du Shinigami le plus haut gradé parmi tous, sonnaient comme de véritables coups de marteaux dans les tympans de tous. Beaucoup d'informations furent à assimiler. Le vieil homme posa son épée sur le sol, avant de reprendre d'un ton visiblement déterminé.

« - Aujourd'hui, Shinigamis du Gotei 13, il faut empêcher la libération de Meikyû à tout prix. Il faut retrouver ces pierres avant que l'Enfer ne mette la main dessus ! »

Un silence parcouru l'Assemblée de la Chambre des 46. Les révélations avaient de quoi surprendre, et les Papillons des Enfers désormais envoyés dans tout le Seireitei, dans une nuée sombre d'ailes fragiles, laissaient de marbre tout le monde. Comme si les péchés des ancêtres, incapables d'éliminer la menace conférée par Meikyû jadis, remontaient désormais à la surface. Debout sur l'estrade faisant face à la Chambre des 46, avait vraisemblablement terminé son discours. Plus bas, les autres membres de la Garde Royale arboraient des airs plus ou moins différents.

« - Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que c'était long … Se lamenta à moitié Taikai. Et puis, on savait déjà tout ça, nous. Pourquoi on a été forcés de venir ici ?

\- Si tu n'écoutes pas les ordres de Rikuchi, tu en paieras les conséquences, c'est tout. Affirma Shunô, bras croisés.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais revenir au Seireitei ! S'enquit Hikifune. Je suis très heureuse, vraiment ! Et toi, Netsu-chan ? Collaborer avec le Seireitei ne t'excite pas un petit peu ?

\- Pas du tout. Rétorqua son interlocutrice.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Lâche-moi la grappe un peu. Tu me fatigues. Reprit la femme aux cheveux vermeils, les yeux fermés.

\- Rooooh, tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur ! Bouda faussement la femme aux cheveux violets.

\- Il suffit désormais. Intervint finalement la voix du Chef de la Garde Royale. Nous devons nous préparer à la Guerre contre Meikyû.

\- Déjà ? S'exclama Taikai, Capitaine de l'Élément Aquatique. On vient à peine d'arriver …

\- Aucune discussion. »

Le ton sec employé suffisait à paraître convaincant. Urahara et Yoruichi échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Aujourd'hui, la Guerre entre les Shinigamis et l'Enfer venait officiellement de débuter. Yamamoto demeura calme, sa cane posée sur le sol. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Et lui aussi, comprenait tous les mécanismes qui se jouaient au-dessus de son esprit. Le Seireitei faisait désormais face à la plus grande menace de son histoire, et cela ne se cantonnait plus à un simple stade spéculatif. Non, désormais, il s'agissait d'une certitude.

_Enfers – Repaire de Meikyû._

L'afflux massif d'âmes damnées à travers divers gouffres, menèrent tous dans le Château de Meikyû. Éternellement assis sur son trône, le Roi des lieux esquissa un fin sourire, en voyant l'arrivée de ses troupes.

« - Ma chère armée, vous avez réussi. Je vous félicite tous … nous avons désormais effectué un pas important dans notre existence. Il sera bientôt temps … de vivre à notre tour. »

L'âme damnée dont Meikyû avait pris le contrôle de façon temporaire au Seireitei s'avança, les deux mains jointes, pour tendre un rubis d'un rouge éclatant à son supérieur. Devant les Généraux, plus ou moins affaiblis par cette guerre, le chef de l'Armée prit l'objet tendu. Et aussitôt, une explosion de lumière intense irradia la pièce toute entière, contrastant avec le marasme chromatique habituel qui régnait ici. L'homme tout de noir vêtu ferma les yeux, comme chacun de ses subordonnés l'avait déjà fait avant lui. Mais pas dans le but de ne pas être ébloui par la lumière brûlante du rubis qu'il tenait désormais dans sa main droite.

Non, il s'agissait-là du premier pas vers la Liberté.

« - Bien … Souffla-t-il. Vous avez probablement mérité un peu de repos. Ce n'est pas comme si le Seireitei était en état pour agir immédiatement de toute façon. Alors, profitez-en.

\- Bien, Meikyû-sama ! »

Le chef des lieux demeura immobile, tandis que la pièce se vida lentement. Les fantassins privés de parole, les subordonnés des Généraux, et les Généraux eux-mêmes quittèrent la pièce. Seul Seijaku demeura présent, à quelques encablures de son supérieur.

« - Meikyû-sama, la Garde Royale semble s'investir particulièrement dans cette Guerre.

\- Le contraire aurait été étonnant, tu ne penses pas ? Rétorqua son supérieur, qui avait regagné sa place sur son trône.

\- C'est un atout indéniable pour le Seireitei. La prochaine fois, le combat ne pourra se dérouler de la sorte.

\- N'aies crainte, Seijaku. Ricana furtivement le dénommé Meikyû. Affronter la Garde Royale fait partie de mes projets après tout. Cela n'aurait pas la même saveur de faire tomber le Paradis, si aucun Ange ne participait à la Bataille, n'est-ce pas ? »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : DAWN OF SHAKING SOCIETY**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Kaimetsu : **Destruction Totale.

**Zaihôtari : **Trésor Maudit

**Sumika : **Caché.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Salut, chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en compagnie de Kensei Muguruma et Mashiro Kûna !

**KENSEI MUGURUMA : **Ouais.

**MASHIRO KÛNA : **Et oui !

**JOURNALISTE : **Commençons par le classique, que pensez-vous l'un de l'autre ?

**KENSEI MUGURUMA : **Elle est vraiment très soûlante quand elle le veut, sinon c'est ma subordonnée.

**MASHIRO KÛNA : **Kensei est méééchaaaant ! Mais je l'aime bien quand même !

**JOURNALISTE : **Une question spécifique à vous, Mashiro : à quoi servez-vous ?

**KENSEI MUGURUMA : **À que dalle, ça faut l'dire.

**MASHIRO KÛNA : **Je suis là pour vaincre tout le monde avec mes Mashiro-Kick !

**KENSEI MUGURUMA : **Déconne pas sérieux, ça se voit que tu sers à rien. Tellement à rien, que Tite Kubo a même pas jugé nécessaire de t'refiler un Zanpakutô. Tu t'bats avec tes pieds, comme une clocharde ou une homo-sapiens.

**MASHIRO KÛNA : **Quooooooii ? Kensei est méééchaaaaant ! Kensei est méééééchaaaant ! Kensei est méchaaaant !

**JOURNALISTE : **Oui, oui, d'accord, d'accord. (Donc en fait, elle ne sert plutôt pas à grand-chose au final, pas vrai ?) Donc, repassons à une question pour vous, Kensei Muguruma : quelle est la différence entre votre Bankai et votre Shikai fondamentalement ?

**KENSEI MUGURUMA : **Bah t'as pas vu ou quoi ? Mon Shikai c'est un couteau, et mon Bankai, c'est un truc pour taper les gens.

**JOURNALISTE : **Oui, mais au-delà de l'apparence, je veux dire …

**KENSEI MUGURUMA : **Mon Bankai met des gros coups de poings dans la gueule de mes adversaires, et mon Shikai sert à couper du poisson, ça te va ?

**JOURNALISTE : **C'est sérieux ?

**MASHIRO KÛNA : **Kensei essaye d'être drôle, mais ça ne marche pas du tout !

**KENSEI MUGURUMA : **Mon Shikai peut aussi servir à poignarder des fillettes trop excitées aussi.

**MASHIRO KÛNA : **Tu veux te battre ? Tu vas encore perdre, comme d'habitude.

**KENSEI MUGURUMA : **J'préfère même pas répondre à tes conneries, pff.

**JOURNALISTE : **Une autre question qui trotte dans la tête de tous les fans de Bleach : lorsque tous les Capitaines se sont battus contre Aizen à Karakura, où étiez-vous passés ?

**KENSEI MUGURUMA : **…

**MASHIRO KÛNA : **Kensei s'est enfuit alors je l'ai suivi !

**KENSEI MUGURUMA : **Raconte pas de la merde, tu veux ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais, alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

**KENSEI MUGURUMA : **T'veux vraiment savoir ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh … oui ?

**KENSEI MUGURUMA : **Dans ce cas, j'vais te donner deux possibilités à méditer. La première, c'est que Tite Kubo est un troll et m'a oublié, ce qui fait que j'ai disparu.

La deuxième, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Cette nullarde de Mashiro s'est faite démontée par Wonderweiss, et lorsque je l'ai laissé sur le sol, elle est tombée dans une crevasse. J'ai donc dû la chercher un peu partout.

**MASHIRO KÛNA : **Et la troisième, c'est que Kensei s'est enfuit de la Fausse Karakura et que je l'ai suivi, dès qu'il a vu que les Capitaines et les Vizards se faisaient exploser !

**KENSEI MUGURUMA : **Ta gueule !

**MASHIRO KÛNA : **Vulgaaaaire !

**JOURNALISTE : **Booon ! Nous en avons donc terminé pour aujourd'hui ! La prochaine fois, retrouvons donc … Rose Ôtoribashi &amp; Kira Izuru ou bien Shinji Hirako et Hinamori Momo !


	27. Dawn Of Shaking Society

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Le Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin, suite à l'intervention de ses collègues, a finalement décidé de laisser Ketsurui Ryûketsu se faire soigner, et de repartir annoncer à la Chambre des 46 des informations extrêmement importantes concernant les Zaihôtari, des Joyaux permettant à Meikyû, chef de l'armée ennemie mais également ancien compagnon de la Garde Royale, de retrouver une existence ailleurs qu'en Enfer. Le Seireitei, épaulé par la Division Zéro, se met alors en tête de retrouver les deux Joyaux restants, l'un étant dissimulé au Hueco Mundo, sous la garde d'un peuple mystérieux, et l'autre, au monde réel, dans le Pôle Sud. Pendant ce temps, Meikyû félicite ses troupes et leur accorde une période de répit._

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Iba Tetsuzaemon**

Avant sa mort tragique face à Kyôkutan, Iba Tetsuzaemon avait toujours été le même homme, se sentant très supérieur à la gente féminine, avec quelques exceptions bien sûr. Il a toujours été d'un réel soutien pour ses amis néanmoins, et a débuté la rédaction d'un _Guide pour être un vrai Homme, _qu'il n'achèvera néanmoins jamais …

_**CHAPTER XXVII : DAWN OF SHAKING SOCIETY**_

**L**entement, des pupilles d'une couleur ébène s'ouvrirent, dévoilant les nuances de couleurs. L'esprit encore embrumé, Ketsurui Ryûketsu venait d'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Tel était son ressenti du moins. Le blanc très pur de la pièce lui offrirait alors presque une sensation de malaise. Des souvenirs lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire, de façon parcellaire. Le visage de ce Shinigami appartenant à la Garde Royale, lui lançant de véritables rochers, apparaissait dans son esprit. Son corps lui-même se cambra à cette pensée, légèrement.

Et rapidement, la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres sentie que ses poignets ne pouvaient se mouvoir. Un élan d'anxiété la gagna, lorsque son visage se tourna, son regard croisant une paire d'yeux ambre, à quelques mètres d'elle, en l'occurrence celui de Kurosaki Ichigo.

« - Yo. Dit ce dernier. Tu es réveillée ? J'suis désolé pour les menottes sur les poignets, mais le vieux ne veut pas te faire confiance pour le moment.

\- … Je vois. Murmura en réponse la concernée, qui se résigna, avant de reposer sa tête sur le confortable coussin blanc dont elle disposait. Je suis désolée, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je t'ai attiré beaucoup de problèmes, et je ne t'ai pas été d'une grande aide jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ça va, oublie. Rétorqua son interlocuteur. Je suis coupable de mes problèmes, je n'ai pas su prendre les bonnes décisions aux bons moments.

\- Si tu le dis. Se contenta de répliquer la jeune femme, d'un air relativement absent.

\- Dis-moi … je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de le faire.

\- … Euh … ouais. Bredouilla un peu le rouquin. Je voulais savoir … pourquoi est-ce que tu m'avais dit que j'étais … _le seul _à pouvoir sauver ta sœur … ? »

Un léger silence s'installa, alors que Ketsurui fixait vaguement le plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Mécaniquement, la tête de la présumée étudiante se tourna vers celui qui l'était réellement.

« - Car tu es le seul qui puisse le faire. Affirma-t-elle.

\- … Ça m'aiderait si tu me donnais des détails là-dessus. Soupira le Shinigami Remplaçant.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo. Je dois te dire une chose. Lorsque je t'ai attaqué à Karakura … tu as agi conformément à mes attentes.

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'as piégé ? Déclara son interlocuteur, en haussant légèrement les sourcils. Si c'est le cas, le Seireitei n'aurait pas tort de me dire de me méfier de toi.

\- Je ne t'ai pas piégé, tu ne souffriras nullement de quoi que ce soit à cause de ce coup.

\- Attends, on parle bien de celui qui m'a brûlé le bras, hein ? Soupira-t-il de nouveau. On doit pas avoir la même notion de souffrance alors.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ce type de souffrance physique. Ce coup à Karakura, m'a simplement permis de te donner des particules d'énergie provenant de l'Enfer.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Ne te méprends pas, cela ne t'affectera en aucun point. Mais pour sauver Hiyota du pouvoir de Noroi ou d'un autre habitant de l'Enfer, il n'y a pas le choix. La personne qui la libère doit avoir un contenu des Enfers. De plus … il faut qu'il ne soit pas un _« sang pur »._

\- Comment j'suis censé interpréter ça ?

\- Tu es un hybride.

\- … Si tu le dis. En fait … si j'ai bien compris, je suis le seul qui puisse le faire … parce que tu m'en as donné la possibilité, hein ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Les Vizards sont aussi des hybrides, non ?

\- Non.

\- … D'accord. »

Assis sur la chaise à côté du lit sur lequel Ketsurui était allongée, attachée par les poignets, Ichigo plongea dans un mutisme auquel répondait parfaitement la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de lui. La situation paraissait réellement compliquée pour le moment. Au bout de ces quelques secondes de flottement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, avant d'entrer dans la pièce : Inoue.

« - Kurosaki-kun, Ketsurui-san … Murmura la jeune femme. Je suis venue pour annoncer des nouvelles.

\- Ah bon ? Lesquelles ? S'interrogea Ichigo. »

La jeune femme baissa légèrement le regard, comme si elle n'appréciait pas ce qui allait suivre.

« - Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas l'autorisation de parler en présence de Ketsurui-san.

\- … Inoue …

\- Cela ne me pose aucun problème. Vous pouvez sortir. Annonça la concernée.

\- Attends, c'est moi ou tu nous dit de dégager, là ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Comprends la phrase comme tu le souhaites. Reprit l'envoyée des Enfers, sans porter un regard sur le rouquin. »

Ce dernier secoua la tête légèrement, avant de se lever pour rejoindre la jeune rousse qui venait d'entrer, à l'extérieur de la pièce. Même si cela allait contre ses valeurs et sa morale, il y a certaines choses que l'on ne pouvait visiblement maîtriser … Le Shinigami Remplaçant planta son regard sur la rousse en face de lui, qui paraissait plutôt gênée par la situation.

« - Euuh … alors, j'étais avec Ishida-kun, Sado-kun et Abarai-kun en train de discuter, quand Hanatarô-san est venu nous voir pour nous dire que le Gotei 13 avait préparé un plan important pour la suite. Et j'ai … j'ai été désignée pour venir ici et t'annoncer ça Kurosaki-kun, ce n'est pas moi qui ait insisté ! C'est promis ! Paniqua soudainement Orihime, qui tentait de masquer sa gêne.

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. Coupa Ichigo, les yeux aussi plats qu'une ligne. Donc, qu'est-ce que le Gotei 13 a prévu de faire ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu tous les détails … Déplora la guérisseuse. Mais, si j'ai bien compris, il a été décidé que plusieurs groupes différents seront envoyés. Je pense que tu devras aller en Antarctique, Kurosaki-kun.

\- … Que … QUOI ?! S'exclama soudainement le Shinigami aux cheveux orange, la bouche grande ouverte. Mais attends, je supporte pas le froid comme ça moi ! En Antarctique, sérieux ?! C'est … n'importe quoi … tout bien pensé, c'est bien une demande du Seireitei en fait.

\- Mais, je ne suis pas encore certaine, tout n'est pas encore prêt je crois. Reprit la jeune femme. Il faut encore attendre que tout le monde soit sur pied. Par exemple, Toshirô-kun est dans sa chambre de soins avec Rangiku-san et Hinamori-san, il n'a pas encore pu récupérer de ses blessures.

\- Ouais … j'vois le truc. Annonça son interlocuteur. Bon, où sont les autres ? Il faudrait les rejoindre, histoire de mettre cette histoire au clair.

\- Ils sont au réfectoire. »

Hochant positivement la tête, le jeune homme se décida à rejoindre ses amis. Il n'avait pour l'heure, pas grand-chose à faire d'autre, puisque parler avec Ketsurui-san ne semblait guère très productif. En allant voir ses camarades, il pourrait d'ailleurs essayer de trouver un plan pour remédier à cette situation plutôt mal embarquée.

_Seireitei – Toit de la Quatrième Division._

Les cheveux blonds légèrement balancés par le vent, son bob posé à côté de lui, Urahara Kisuke observait tout bonnement cet horizon assez macabre dessiné devant lui. Le Seireitei avait subi beaucoup de destructions, et la Septième Division elle-même avait perdu ses deux plus hauts gradés. Il se murmurait que Love Aikawa, qui avait défendu la Quatrième Division avec les autres Vizards durant l'invasion, serait amené à remplacer le Capitaine Komamura et ainsi retrouver ses anciennes fonctions, dans un avenir très proche.

« - C'est là que tu te cachais ? »

Le blond, ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division, se tourna, pour apercevoir son amie de toujours, Shihôin Yoruichi, venir s'installer à côté de lui, s'asseyant également, le visage porté vers le Seireitei.

« - Oh, quelle surprise, tu m'as trouvé ! S'enquit faussement Urahara.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi Kisuke. Murmura finalement la nouvelle arrivante. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, alors ? Les nouvelles de la Division Zéro t'ont cloué sur place ?

\- C'est presque ça. Sourit-il en retour. En réalité, j'ai simplement l'impression … qu'ils ne nous ont pas tout dis.

\- Quoi … ? S'étonna l'ancienne héritière du Clan Shihôin. Tu crois qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose ?

\- D'après le Capitaine Roshin … Meikyû aurait été enfermé dans ce monde, en Enfer. Ses hommes qui l'accompagnaient ont alors soit subi le même sort, soit été tués. Les trois Zaihôtari jouent alors le rôle de sceau sur le pouvoir de Meikyû, et l'empêchent de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu me suis, non ?

\- Ah … dans ce cas …

\- Comment Meikyû a-t-il pu sortir toute cette armée, hein ? Comment a-t-il pu envoyer ces âmes, et tout le reste.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses alors ? La Division Zéro nous ment ?

\- Eh bien …

\- Nous ne vous mentons pas. »

Les deux Shinigamis sursautèrent littéralement, avant de tourner précipitamment la tête derrière, pour apercevoir l'ombre de la personne qui venait de parler, en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division, Kirio Hikifune. Il n'y avait pas eu de reproche dans le ton employé par cette dernière, mais plutôt de la douceur.

« - Vous savez, reprit la Shinigami. Chez la Garde Royale, nous ne donnons pas d'informations lorsque nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs à 100 % de leur validité.

\- Je vois ! Sourit Kisuke Urahara. Ça fait longtemps, Hikifune-san. Vous avez … euh, changée ?

\- Tu trouves ? S'interloqua cette dernière. Je suis toujours à peu près la même physiquement pourtant.

\- Bref, Kisuke, ferme-la un peu. Intervint la voix de Yoruichi. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là, Capitaine Hikifune ?

\- Mes changements physiques ?

\- Non … Soupira l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales. Je parlais de vos divulgations d'informations ou non.

\- Ah … pour tout vous dire … nous pensons, chez la Division Zéro, que Meikyû n'est pas le déclencheur de toute cette histoire. Assura la femme aux cheveux violets. Votre raisonnement est juste : il y a forcément quelqu'un derrière tout cela. Mais qui ? Nous sommes bien en peine de vous répondre …

\- L'Enfer existait déjà avant cette génération de Garde Royale, après tout. Déclara Urahara. Peut-être y'a-t-il des choses que nous ignorons à son sujet. C'est même sûrement le cas … et peut-être … valait-il mieux que nous les ignorions pour toujours … »

Un léger vent frais balaya les environs, amenant avec lui le parfum pesant du silence. Qui pesait même un peu trop pour le détenteur de Benihime, qui finit par reprendre le fil de la discussion.

« - Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, Hikifune-san ?

\- Oh, je cherchais juste Hiyori et Shinji, et je vous ai vus papoter ici, donc je me suis glissée indiscrètement !

\- Ah ? Bon bah … d'accord ! »

Yoruichi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire vis-à-vis de la situation. Au vu du contexte particulièrement difficile que demeurait celui de la guerre, quelques moments de relaxations tels que celui-ci seront toujours les bienvenus. La jeune femme voulait même se prêter au petit jeu des banalités, lorsque son regard doré fut frappé par le collier représentant la moitié d'un cœur, que portait son ancienne collègue au Seireitei.

« - Ce collier est mignon. Sourit l'héritière du Clan Shihôin, comme si elle souhaitait s'en emparer. Je ne me souviens pas que vous l'ayez eu au Seireitei, c'est un cadeau d'entrée au Reiôkyu ?

\- C'est Netsu-chan qui me l'a offert ! S'exclama joyeusement l'ancienne supérieure d'Hiyori. Vous savez, derrière ses airs insensibles et stricts, se cache une femme au grand cœur !

\- Hein ? Je veux bien vous croire … »

Soudainement, devant les yeux interloqués des deux plus jeunes Shinigamis, le Capitaine Hikifune s'écroula littéralement sur le sol, les deux mains se massant l'arrière du crâne. Et derrière elle, se tenait justement la dernière personne évoquée au cours de la discussion, à savoir Netsujô Kakusu, Capitaine de la Garde Royale maniant les flammes. Et au vu de la situation, il apparaissait évident que cette dernière venait d'infliger un vrai coup de poing sur la tête de sa collègue, tout en conservant son air droit, sérieux et calme, caractérisé par ses yeux fermés.

« - Cesse de dire des idioties, Kirio. Déclara cette dernière. C'est l'heure aussi pour mettre en place la stratégie employée, et la Garde Royale est censée être présente _au complet. _Insista bien la femme au regard ardent.

\- Mmmh … c'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris … j'arrive ! Sourit finalement Hikifune, en se redressant. »

Un sourire plus gêné qu'autre chose, surtout lorsque son regard croisa celui qui venait de s'ouvrir de sa comparse et aînée. La stratégie militaire, hein ? Typiquement le genre de sujet assez ennuyeux au final. Yoruichi et Urahara décidèrent également de se lever, pour assister à cette discussion. Avant que la première citée ne s'arrête en pleine marche.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Yoruichi-san ? Interrogea Urahara.

\- Vas-y sans moi Kisuke, je dois aller faire quelque chose.

\- … Euh, d'accord ? »

Le blond ne reçut même pas de réponse, puisque son interlocutrice avait déjà disparue de son champ de vision. Le détenteur de Benihime haussa tout bonnement les épaules, et poursuivit son chemin.

_Enfer – Repaire de Meikyû._

Les couloirs sombres des baraquements du château de Meikyû, n'offraient pas une perspective très alléchante sur le cadre de _« vie » _en son sein, mais pour autant, les choses pouvaient peut-être différer des apparences.

_Chambre personnelle du Général Noroi._

« - Tu n'as pas essayé de retrouver ta sœur, Hiyota ?

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, je suppose. Rétorqua la concernée. »

Le Général Noroi ne portait désormais plus son éternel voile noir ainsi que son manteau de cuir noir, laissant uniquement la jeune femme avec un t-shirt grisâtre, aux manches volontairement retroussés. À ses côtés, Hiyota passait divers bandages sur les bras de sa supérieure, après les blessures contractées lors de l'affrontement notamment face à Byakuya Kuchiki.

« - Tu ne veux _vraiment _pas la revoir ? Rétorqua la plus gradée des deux.

\- Cela se fera de toute manière, tôt ou tard. Sourit doucement Hiyota, tout en continuant à soigner sa maîtresse. »

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître le visage de Kyôkutan, visiblement lavée de toute souillure liée à ses affrontements.

« - Vous ne trouvez pas ça ridicule que nous possédions des douches en Enfer ? Déclara la blonde, en passant une serviette sur ses cheveux détrempés. »

La Générale portait simplement une chemise noire rayée, au-dessus d'un tee-shirt blanc, abandonnant ainsi tous ses effets personnels liés à son grade de Générale, si ce n'est son collier toujours présent.

« - Pourquoi trouves-tu cela ridicule ? Rétorqua simplement Noroi. Heureusement que les douches nous sont accessibles.

\- Ouais. Renchérit Kyôkutan. Imagine donc Yokubari sans douche.

\- Je ne préfère pas.

\- Bref, tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'avoir des douches, mais pas une seule miette de pain à se mettre sous la dent, c'est ridicule.

\- Nous sommes en Enfer, Kyôkutan. À quoi t'attendais-tu ? Sourit faiblement la femme aux cheveux argentés, derrière ses mèches. Estime-toi heureuse.

\- J'sais pas. Lâcha sa coéquipière, en s'allongeant sans aucune gêne sur le grand lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, tandis que sa colocataire continuait de subir les soins d'Hiyota. »

Au bout d'un certain temps, ces derniers furent achevés. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs prit donc congé, et quitta la pièce avec l'approbation du Général de la Malédiction, qui ne bougeait pourtant pas d'un centimètre. L'autre subordonnée de Meikyû, lui lança un bref regard.

« - Tu sais, partager ma Chambre avec toi peut-être d'un ennui terrible …

\- Tu aimes te plaindre visiblement. Rétorqua sa camarade. Je peux te torturer si tu veux, cela changera ta journée.

\- Non merci, va essayer sur Yokubari, ça devrait le rendre moins stupide.

\- Tu fais une fixation sur lui ? Que vient-il de te faire pour le haïr à ce point ?

\- Rien de spécial. Souffla la blonde. J'peux pas le supporter, c'est tout.

\- Dommage que vous fassiez partie du même camp, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, comme tu dis … Grommela la Générale de la Démesure. Y'a aussi cette Division Zéro …

\- Oh, tu te serais sentie inférieure à ton ennemie ? Sourit d'un ton presque sarcastique Noroi.

\- Va crever. Répliqua son interlocutrice, en se tournant vers la droite, vraisemblablement pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. »

Un moment de flottement tenta de s'incruster dans cette faille silencieuse, avant que la voix deNoroi ne retentisse de nouveau.

« - Kyôkutan. Nous sommes en Enfer, tu ne peux pas dormir.

\- … Merci de me le rappeler. Fulmina doucement cette dernière, les dents légèrement serrées. Je … ne veux plus rester ici.

\- Tu as _déjà _eu envie de rester ici ? Ricana nerveusement le Général aux cheveux argentés. Tu sais … nous voulons tous quitter cet endroit. C'est pour ça … que nous faisons cette guerre. »

Kyôkutan et Noroi se regardèrent pendant un bref instant, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne ferme les yeux, même si jamais le sommeil ne la gagnera ensuite. La souffrance, continuait, sous toutes ses formes. Et l'aube de ce jour béni où la malédiction cesserait de s'abattre sur ces vies, semblait pouvoir tendre ses bras vers elles. Noroi ferma à son tour, lentement, ses paupières. Le sommeil … combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps, elle ainsi que tous les autres, n'avaient-ils plus connu cette étrange sensation ?

Plus loin dans le même lieu, les autres âmes damnées vaquaient à des occupations diverses. Vivre en Enfer n'avait rien d'un passe-temps. Mais il fallait bien pouvoir le tuer, ce temps.

« - Tu sais que je lis dans les pensées, n'est-ce pas ? C'est inutile de mentir avec moi.

\- Je ne mens pas. »

Cette pièce, n'était autre que la pièce aménagée pour le regroupement des Généraux. Avec pour unique meuble une assez grande table et des chaises l'accompagnant. En ce moment, seules deux âmes occupaient la pièce vide en ce moment, à savoir le Général Kyogi, auteur de la première phrase, et Ulquiorra Schiffer, son interlocuteur. Le premier cité avait pris place sur un siège, tandis que le second demeurait inerte, adossé sur le mur, le regard complètement perdu dans le vide.

« - Mon ami, tu es l'un des gars les plus ennuyeux que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Soupira Kyogi. Et pourtant, Yokubari-kun existe, tu sais ?

\- Si tu le dis. Rétorqua l'ancien Espada.

\- Je te le demande une dernière fois : tu es venu pour essayer de dominer le monde, pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas dupe. Mais sache … que je saurai t'en empêcher. Dit-il, d'un ton excessivement sérieux.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens. Rétorqua l'ex-Cuarta, en fermant les paupières. »

Kyogi secoua la tête, et soupira par la même occasion d'un profond ennui. Le sens de l'humour de l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen paraissait bel et bien inexistant. Appuyant son coude sur la table, le Général prit une mine désappointée, alors qu'un silence bien pesant pénétrait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« - As-tu faim, cher Ulquiorra-kun ?

\- Non.

\- Allez, dis-moi que tu as faim !

\- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

\- Fais un effort, nom de Meikyû-sama !

\- Inutile d'insister. »

La tête de Kyogi s'abaissa finalement, avant que le ne Général ne place son visage droit sur la table, en périssant visiblement d'un mortel ennui. Jusqu'à ce que la porte de la pièce ne s'ouvre, attirant ainsi l'attention de l'homme fin aux cheveux verts.

« - Oh, ce n'est que toi, Yokubari-kun. Déplora Kyogi.

\- Comment ça, ce n'est _que _moi ? Répondit ce dernier.

\- Je voulais que quelqu'un d'un minimum intéressant entre dans cette pièce. Entre toi, et Ulquiorra-kun, je ne suis vraiment pas verni.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te suicider si tu es dépressif, je te rassure, personne n'essaiera de t'en empêcher. Rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs, en prenant place sur un siège.

\- Tu penses que la Division Zéro va nous éliminer ? Dit alors Kyogi, changeant soudainement de sujet.

\- Ils sont plus puissants que nous … mais c'est tout.

\- Oh, mais quelle réplique mystérieuse !

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux. Lâcha soudainement une voix. »

Le fol espoir qu'Ulquiorra ne donne un ordre n'avait cependant rien de réaliste dans l'esprit de Kyogi. Il s'agissait simplement de Kanashimi, Générale de la Tristesse, qui venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle.

« - Kanashimi-chan, tu es très jolie aujourd'hui. Complimenta Kyogi, en esquissant un large sourire.

\- Tes propos ne m'intéressent pas. Répondit cette dernière. Meikyû-sama ordonne à tous les Généraux de se mettre d'accords pour les futures expéditions. Il nous laisse libre-choix.

\- Alors … Kanashimi-chan, allons ensembles !

\- Hors de question.

\- J'aurai essayé ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- On y va alors ?

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

\- Alors on y va ?

\- Non, tu es lassant. »

Kyogi finit par hausser les épaules. En Enfer, le degré d'ennui atteignait parfois des points culminants extrêmement impressionnants. Et en l'occurrence, le Général du Mensonge venait d'atteindre le seuil critique d'ennui. Impossible de dormir, impossible de manger … le jeune homme secoua la tête, en soupirant. Même s'il valait peut-être mieux rester de la sorte, plutôt que de brûler éternellement dans les flammes ardentes de l'Enfer après tout. Il fallait positiver. Un peu comme on le pouvait.

« - Ulquiorra. Tu n'as pas le choix, toi. Annonça finalement Kanashimi. Meikyû-sama souhaite que tu participes à l'expédition du Hueco Mundo.

\- Compris.

\- Pauvre soumis, rebelle-toi un peu, non ? Commenta Yokubari, sa main servant à supporter sa tête.

\- Ce serait futile.

\- T'es vraiment un cas désespéré, pauvre type. Conclu le Général.

\- Voyons, Yokubari-kun ! Comment oses-tu t'adresser à Ulquiorra Schiffer de cette façon, alors que personne ne te connaît, et ce dans tous les mondes ?

\- Ferme-la un peu toi !

\- Et non, je suis bien décidé à mettre en œuvre ma liberté d'expression offerte par Meikyû-sama ! »

Kanashimi considéra un instant ces idiots, avant de fermer les paupières, et de tourner les talons, sans dire un mot. La Guerre continuait à battre son plein, et elle-même devait se préparer quant aux événements futurs. La prochaine fois, son rôle ne serait peut-être pas aussi mineur.

_Seireitei – Quartiers de la Première Division._

La Garde Royale avait été réunie dans la salle de rassemblement habituelle, où les Capitaines du Gotei 13 avaient l'habitude d'écouter les ordres de Yamamoto Genryûsai. Pour l'heure, une grande partie de ces Capitaines manquaient à l'appel : Unohana s'occupait encore des blessés à la Quatrième Division, Byakuya n'en n'était pas encore sorti, Komamura avait été éliminé, Kyôraku se tenait au chevet de Nanao Ise, Hitsugaya Toshirô demeurait encore blessé, et Mayuri Kurotsuchi semblait soudainement porté disparu.

Ainsi, seuls Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Rose, Hirako, Kensei, Kenpachi et Ukitake formaient l'assemblée, en compagnie de Kisuke Urahara.

Face à eux, se trouvaient les cinq Gardes de la Division Zéro. Le Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin prit finalement la parole.

« - Membres du Gotei 13, nous ne sommes pour le moment pas au complet, mais il est indispensable de mettre au point une stratégie militaire. Déclara-t-il.

\- Avez-vous prévu quelque chose dans ce cas de figure ? Questionna de sa voix grave, Yamamoto Genryûsai.

\- En effet, nous avons un plan d'action que nous avons préparé dernièrement. Affirma le chef de la Garde Royale. Ce sera une lutte sur plusieurs fronts. Au final, nous devrons soit empêcher Meikyû de retrouver les Zaihôtari … soit l'éliminer définitivement, dans le dernier cas le plus extrême. Néanmoins, si jamais Meikyû parvient à mettre son plan à exécution et à réapparaître dans le monde, il s'attaquera immédiatement au Seireitei, pour pouvoir atteindre le Roi de la Soul Society. Barricader le Seireitei est alors la première chose à faire, avant d'envoyer les groupes rechercher les trésors.

\- Je vois. Et il y a autre chose ?

\- Oui. Je dois me rendre dans le Mûken pour parler à un prisonnier en particulier. »

**NEXT CHAPTER :** **NOTHING BUT FREEDOM**

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à tous, mes chers lecteurs ! Cette semaine, nous revoici en compagnie de Kira Izuru ainsi que de Rose Ôtoribashi !

**KIRA IZURU : **Bonjour.

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **_Artistes_ du jour, bonjour !

**JOURNALISTE : **Parlez-nous donc des cours de chant qui se déroulent dans vos quartiers …

**KIRA IZURU : **Ils se déroulent … comme se déroulent des cours de chant.

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **C'est un art très contemporain mais aussi si antique à la fois. La voix humaine est si _artistique_, et en particulier la mienne.

**JOURNALISTE : **Oui, mais concrètement, comment se déroulent-ils ?

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **Eh bien, je désigne un élève et il chante avec moi et Izuru.

**KIRA IZURU (marmonnant) : **Malheureusement …

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **Que dis-tu, Izuru ?

**KIRA IZURU : **Que les cours de chant sont les meilleurs que j'ai jamais pratiqués !

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **Voilà qui me va fort bien ! Ou devrais-je dire … voilà qui m'_enchante _!

**JOURNALISTE : **Hahaha !

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **Hahaha !

**KIRA IZURU : **Hahaha …

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **Izuru ?

**KIRA IZURU : **HAHAHA !

**JOURNALISTE : **Et sinon, que chantez-vous ?

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **Principalement des chansons.

**JOURNALISTE : **…

**KIRA IZURU : **…

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **Des chansons _artistiques._

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah ! Me voilà rassuré ! Mais, alors ?

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **Eh bien, je suis très ouvert d'esprit, j'accepte donc n'importe quel chant tant qu'il n'est pas grossier. Par exemple, Izuru a insisté pour que nous apprenions le générique de Pokémon aux élèves.

**KIRA IZURU : **NON ! CAPITAINE !

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **Ah oui, désolé, cela devait rester secret.

**KIRA IZURU : **Non, c'est faux !

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI (voix menaçante) : **Izuru. Dis-moi la première strophe.

**KIRA IZURU : **… Mais … mais …

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **Ce n'est pas _artistique_ de mentir, et perdre de l'argent sur le salaire également, tu sais ?

**KIRA IZURU : **_Un jour je serai, le meilleur dresseur ! Je me battrai sans répit ! Je ferais tout, pour être vainqueur et gagner les défiiiiis !_

**JOURNALISTE : **Impressionnant !

**KIRA IZURU (larmoyant) : **… Tout le monde … connaît ça. Autre question s'il vous plaît.

**JOURNALISTE : **Bien ! Dans ce cas-là, parlez-nous des poèmes que vous écrivez.

**KIRA IZURU : **En fait, je ne fais pas de poèmes. C'est juste qu'Hisagi-san veut écrire un poème pour Rangiku-san, alors il m'a demandé de l'aider et j'ai demandé de l'aide à mon Capitaine.

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **L'amour peut être … _artistique. _D'ailleurs, j'ai d'abord cru qu'Izuru voulait écrire un poème d'amour pour Hisagi Shûhei. Et ça n'aurait _pas été artistique_.

**KIRA IZURU : **Évidemment, je ne suis pas gay ! Et même si je l'étais, jamais je ne vous l'avouerai !

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **Tu veux dire que … ?

**KIRA IZURU : **Mais non !

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh, parlons de vos dessins, Kira Izuru …

**KIRA IZURU : **JE NE DESSINE PAS !

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah bon ? Pourtant, nous avons des sources sûres …

**KIRA IZURU : **Non, je ne dessine pas. Et je dessine encore moins Hinamori-kun et moi en nous tenant la main sur un champ de blé, est-ce clair ?

**ROSE ÔTORIBASHI : **Mentir n'est pas _artistique. _Et je suis _artistiquement _choqué par ces révélations.

**KIRA IZURU : **Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

**JOURNALISTE : **Vous voyez que cette interview est particulièrement longue, alors nous allons nous arrêter ici ! La prochaine fois, retrouvez-nous avec Soi Fon et Omaeda, ou Yumichika etIkkaku !


	28. Nothing But Freedom

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Le calme est revenu après la dernière bataille. À la Soul Society, comme en Enfers, chacun tente de trouver un moment de repos, avant de se pencher sur la stratégie militaire à adopter. Au Seireitei, Rikuchi Roshin, Chef de la Garde Royale, demande ainsi au Commandant Yamamoto, de parler à un prisonnier particulier …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Nanao Ise**

Passionnée de lecture, Nanao Ise a plusieurs fois remporté le concours de _« Meilleur lecture d'une œuvre » _au Seireitei, et même celles d'écritures. Néanmoins, elle ne s'est pas encore lancée dans une grande œuvre personnalisée. Beaucoup de rumeurs existent sur une relation entre elle et le Capitaine Kyôraku, mais elle les nie complètement et catégoriquement.

_**CHAPTER XXVIII : NOTHING BUT FREEDOM**_

**L**es yeux écarquillés, Genryûsai Yamamoto se laissa prendre par le silence, l'espace de quelques secondes, histoire de vérifier que la demande provenant du Capitaine Roshin était bien sérieuse. Et au vu du regard de ce dernier, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

« - Es-tu sérieux, Capitaine Roshin ? Déclara Yamamoto. Es-tu bien en train de demander à voir Aizen Sôsuke ?

\- C'est bien cela. Rétorqua son interlocuteur. Je souhaite voir, et également libérer Aizen Sôsuke dans le cas où il se montrerait coopératif.

\- Mais c'est de la folie ! S'écria soudainement Soi Fon, dans l'assemblée des Capitaines du Seireitei. Ce type est un malade mental, et profitera de la moindre de nos erreurs pour nous trahir !

\- Je pense aussi que c'est particulièrement dangereux … Affirma Ukitake. Aizen est quelqu'un de vraiment fourbe …

\- Libérez-le ! Sourit largement Kenpachi. Ça me fera un adversaire de fort en plus !

\- Assez, faîtes donc le silence. Ordonna Rikuchi Roshin. »

Les gradés du Gotei 13 se turent immédiatement. Même si au fond des pensées de certains d'entre eux, les choses bouillonnaient. Peu importe le grade de ces hommes, ils n'avaient pas le droit de les prendre de haut à ce point ! Surtout ce chef de l'armée, à vrai dire. Finalement, les yeux fermés, Genryûsai frappa de sa canne sur le sol, comme lorsqu'il le faisait lors d'importantes décisions.

« - Bien, étant donné que le Capitaine Roshin est le premier subordonné du Roi de la Soul Society, son ordre, à moins d'être contredit par le reste de la Garde Royale, est irréfutable. Allez donc au Mûken, pour discuter avec le prisonnier Aizen Sôsuke. »

_Seireitei – Ruelles._

« - Ils sont sérieux là ?! S'enquit un Kurosaki Ichigo légèrement pris de panique.

\- Apparemment, c'est la décision. Le Capitaine Ukitake vient de me le dire par message. Rétorqua Rukia Kuchiki. »

Les deux Shinigamis s'avançaient rapidement vers les Quartiers de Yamamoto Genryûsai, en compagnie du Lieutenant de la Sixième Division, Renji Abarai. Ishida, Chad et Inoue avaient décidé de demeurer à la Quatrième Division, pour aider dans les éventuelles tâches confiées par les membres de là-bas.

« - Au fait, comment va Byakuya ?

\- Nii-sama va mieux. Affirma la brunette. Pour qui le prends-tu ? Il va bientôt pouvoir reprendre ses fonctions !

\- Ça va, pas la peine d'hurler, pour une fois que j'essayais de me préoccuper du sort de ce type …

\- Ne dis pas _« ce type » _à propos de Nii-sama ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûre que tu devrais aller là-bas … tu as fait certaines choses qui ont beaucoup déplu nos supérieurs, je te signale. »

Ichigo haussa rapidement les épaules, et décida simplement de poursuivre le chemin.

« - Laisse tomber, Rukia. Lâcha Renji, en suivant le rythme. Ce mec est un cas désespéré.

\- Je sais ça.

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi alors que je suis juste là, hein ...

\- Nous y sommes ! »

Le Shinigami Remplaçant et ses deux comparses pénétrèrent à l'intérieur des baraquements de Genryûsai Yamamoto. Et justement, l'attroupement de Capitaines en direction du couloir menant au Mûken se fit rapidement visible. Un temps hésitant, Ichigo décida de partir en leur compagnie.

Même si lui aussi aurait probablement des comptes à rendre plus tard. Le rouquin se posa, en même temps que Renji et Rukia, en face de la file de Shinigami, menée par le Capitaine Roshin.

« - Ichigo Kurosaki. Murmura ce dernier, de son ton grave. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur les événements qui vont se dérouler dans les prochaines minutes, ais-je été suffisamment clair pour un esprit aussi faible que le tien ?

\- Que …

\- Visiblement pas. Articula le chef de la Garde Royale. Suis-nous si bon te semble, mais ton silence est exigé. »

La sévérité des propos paraissait même un peu exagérée. Mais au vu de la façon dont cet homme venait de lui adresser la parole, l'étudiant se fit rapidement tout petit. Yamamoto lui-même lui lança un regard sévère, tandis que le vieil homme emboita le pas à la Garde Royale. Finalement, les Capitaines venaient tous de s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant au Mûken, laissant Ichigo, Renji et Rukia derrière. Tous, sauf un : une vague d'effroi parcouru le Shinigami Remplaçant, lorsque le sourire carnassier de Zaraki Kenpachi lui faisait face.

« - Ichigo, ça fait longtemps hein ?! Ricana-t-il de son ton grave.

\- Kenpachi, tu …

\- T'inquiète pas Ichigo. Clama le Capitaine de la Onzième Division. Si on te condamne à mort, je vais insister pour que ça se fasse dans un combat entre nous, hein ?!

\- … Tu devrais suivre le groupe, avant de te faire disputer. Assura son interlocuteur, visiblement blasé par le comportement exagérément agressif du grand Shinigami.

\- Tss. Tu crois que j'suis con ou quoi ?

\- Zaraki Kenpachi ! Grogna Yamamoto. Dépêche-toi. »

Sans dire un mot, le visage renfrogné, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division entreprit de suivre ses collègues, dans cette marche forcée.

Quelques gouttes de transpiration perlèrent du visage d'Ichigo, tandis que Renji lui lança un vif regard moqueur, étant donné qu'il s'agissait bien du Shinigami Remplaçant que Zaraki Kenpachi ainsi que d'autres très hauts gradés avaient dans le collimateur.

Mais ce climat amical changea au rythme des pas menant tous les gradés du Gotei 13 au plus profond du Mûken. La dernière fois, Ichigo Kurosaki n'avait pas particulièrement fait attention à ce lugubre décor, étant donné l'urgence dans laquelle il avait été plongé. Mais désormais, il pouvait clairement distinguer toute l'horreur des cellules. La plupart des prisonniers avaient regagnés la vie derrière leurs barreaux, puisque sortir au milieu d'une guerre garantissait quasiment la mort de façon immédiate. Et lorsque Yamamoto Genryûsai avait réinvestit ses Quartiers, certains des intrépides prisonniers désireux de regoûter à la lumière du jour, ont fait la malheureuse rencontre des flammes émises par Ryûjin Jakka.

« - Certains de ces hommes sont condamnés ici pour le restant de leurs jours. Murmura Rukia, tandis que le rouquin voyait son regard se perdre sur l'un ou l'autre des prisonniers. Ça ne change pas beaucoup de la justice de ton monde, je pense.

\- Pas vraiment, ouais. Répondit doucement le Shinigami Remplaçant. Rien que rester une ou deux heures dedans m'a soûlé moi.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment un exemple de patience non plus. Sourit gentiment la Lieutenante, tout en continuant à marcher.

\- À ta place je me méfierais, annonça doucement Renji. Au vu de ce que tu as fait, tu pourrais bien refaire un tour dedans dans peu de temps.

\- Toi, ferme-la. Soupira son interlocuteur. »

Mais les pas de tous se stoppèrent finalement : au plus profond du Mûken, la cellule la mieux conservée et la plus sécurisée de toutes, dans laquelle siégeait Aizen Sôsuke, se trouvait devant les yeux du Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin. Yamamoto s'avança alors, pour déverrouiller la cellule, à l'aide d'un code à taper. Dans un crissement lent et sourd, toute la cage métallique s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant une pièce confinée, complètement plongée dans une obscurité constante depuis des années maintenant. Au milieu de cette dernière, une chaise, sur laquelle un homme paraissait enchaîné. Ce dernier ne possédait d'ailleurs rien de très humain, puisque confiné dans une forme de carcasse métallique, qui dissimulait son visage et son corps. Seules les formes humanoïdes permettaient de le distinguer de ce bout de métal auquel il était rattaché.

Le Capitaine-Commandant du Seireitei, activa un autre mécanisme, permettant de libérer le prisonnier de toutes ces entraves. Et au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent longues aux yeux du premier concerné, pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Aizen Sôsuke, put distinguer des formes.

« - Aizen Sôsuke. Souffla la voix de l'instigateur de cette décision. Je suis le Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin, chef de la Garde Royale.

\- … Mes salutations, dans ce cas-là. Rétorqua l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer.

\- Assez de mensonges futiles. Menaça le vieil homme. Je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter, Aizen Sôsuke.

\- Cela m'aurait surpris, à vrai dire. Déclara le brun, toujours solidement fixé à sa chaise. Mais vous ne me laissez même pas le temps de respirer. Savez-vous depuis combien de temps j'attends avant de pouvoir revoir la lumière ? Si je compte bien, il me reste encore 19 998 années à passer ici, et je serais libre. Vous êtes donc en avance.

\- Ton sort passé ne m'intéresse pas, Aizen Sôsuke.

\- J'en conviens … si quelqu'un de votre grade a pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'ici, cela doit vraiment annoncer de forts mauvaises nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? Que s'est-il donc passé ? Le Seireitei serait-il tombé ? Quel dommage … »

Quelques gouttelettes de sang perlèrent du front de l'ancien maître de Las Noches, lorsqu'une petite pierre s'y incrusta, provoquant un brusque écarquillement des yeux du brun, perdant ainsi son assurance. Le Capitaine Roshin venait simplement de sortir un caillou de sa poche, avant de le lancer, de l'index … et cela causait ce type de dégâts ? Les Shinigamis présents demeurèrent silencieux, et se contentèrent d'observer les événements avec un intérêt presque coupable.

« - Je te le répète, Aizen Sôsuke. Souffla le chef de la Garde Royale. Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser de tes idioties.

\- Je peux sentir cela. Répondit son interlocuteur. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous face à moi en ce moment ?

\- Parlons plutôt de ton avenir. Déclara le vieil homme aux cheveux noirs. Ne souhaiterais-tu point de nouveau toucher, ne serait-ce que partiellement, à la liberté ?

\- Voici une offre intéressante, mais qui cache tout un ensemble de choses dont j'ignore complètement les tenants et les aboutissants. C'est inquiétant.

\- Aizen Sôsuke. Articula lentement le Capitaine de la Garde Royale. Je n'ai pas eu le souvenir de t'avoir parlé d'une _« offre »_. »

Le regard de l'intéressé se plissa légèrement à ces quelques mots prononcés par cet homme dont il n'avait jamais fait la connaissance auparavant.

_Enfers – Repaire de Meikyû._

Dans la pénombre, les pas de Kanashimi la conduisirent lentement en direction de sa chambre. L'obscurité ambiante demeurait constante dans tous les lieux du château, mais ne gênait pas outre-mesure la Générale aux cheveux bleus, qui continua sa route silencieuse. La femme s'arrêta un instant, le regard insensible, mais porté sur quelque chose devant elle. Et soudainement, quelques secondes plus tard, la Générale se retrouva plaquée sans aucune douceur sur le mur du couloir, une main sur son cou. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme se plissèrent lentement, le temps de considérer la personne qui venait de littéralement l'agresser : cette chevelure rougeâtre, ces yeux de la même couleur, il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de son collègue Général, Nikushimi.

« - Tu t'es bien amusée, hein ? Fulmina ce dernier. Tu n'croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'laisser tranquille après ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Tu parles du fait que je t'ai sauvé ? Cela doit probablement te déplaire, mais je n'en porte pas le moindre intérêt.

\- Enfoirée, tu m'as tabassé pendant que j'étais pas dans un bon état, mais maintenant …

\- Mais maintenant, quoi ? »

La Générale de la Tristesse attrapa les poignets de son opposant, qui écarquilla légèrement ses yeux, tout en serrant les dents, devant le phénomène qui se produisait devant lui. Kanashimi avait beau faire dix centimètres de moins que lui, elle venait de retirer sans aucune difficulté la forte poigne qu'il exerçait sur elle, sans même sourciller.

« - Tu souhaitais peut-être désobéir aux ordres de Meikyû-sama ? Tonna-t-elle, ensuite.

\- Pas les ordres de Meikyû-sama. Mais les tiens. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais rester pour me faire déglinguer par un mec de la Garde Royale ?

\- Tout portait à croire que cela serait bien le cas. Affirma calmement la femme au regard océan. Tu allais te faire anéantir, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute. De tous les Généraux, tu étais celui que Meikyû-sama m'a recommandé d'aller récupérer. Ton imprudence et ton impulsivité lui ont encore donné raison.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Grogna en retour le rouge. J'commence à en avoir ma claque de toi, tu te prends pour qui ? Ma grande sœur ?! Ma mère ?! Lâche-moi, tu veux ?! T'sais, j'sais que tu m'as déjà sauvé la mise à quelques reprises, mais qu'on soit clairs : je ne me sens pas redevable, et je ne me le sentirais jamais. Le seul à qui j'ai des comptes à rendre est Meikyû-sama. Toi, Seijaku, les autres Généraux, j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- Tu as terminé ? Glissa Kanashimi. Je souhaite retourner dans ma chambre maintenant. Tes histoires ne m'intéressent pas, pas plus que ta petite personne. Je n'obéis qu'aux ordres de Meikyû-sama, alors si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu devrais aller lui en parler personnellement. »

Les deux interlocuteurs se fustigèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. L'ambiance électrique qui régnait avait presque de quoi surprendre des yeux extérieurs non-habitués à ces joutes verbales.

« - Quelle situation dramatique. Commenta une voix que Nikushimi ne connaissait que trop bien, puisqu'il s'agissait de celle de Kyogi. Vraiment, on dirait un couple sur le bord de la rupture, mais qui essaie de porter de l'intérêt maladroit à l'autre, ceci est vraiment psychologiquement passionnant !

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule ! Martela le Général aux cheveux rouge.

\- Wow, Nikushimi-kun ! Tu es de si mauvaise humeur ! Est-ce le fait de t'être fait sauver par Kanashimi-chan qui t'embête ou le fait qu'elle t'ait mis une raclée ?

\- J'vais t'en mettre une raclée, et on reparlera plus tard. Articula-t-il.

\- Mais oui, bien entendu. Sinon, tu sais que Meikyû-sama ordonne aux Généraux de se mettre d'accords, pour savoir qui partiraient avec qui en mission ? À mon humble avis, te voir marcher aux côtés de Kanashimi-chan fonctionnerait comme une thérapie de couple, tu comprends ? »

Un réel coup de poing partit alors, alors que Kyogi poussa un faux hurlement de terreur avant de courir de l'autre côté, pour éviter l'air courroucé très fortement par son camarade de chambre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de porte se fermant n'attire l'attention des deux hommes, qui tournèrent d'un mouvement leur visage vers la chambre dans laquelle Kanashimi _« dormait »_.

« - Mon pauvre, tu es quand même bien maladroit. Annonça le Général aux cheveux verts. Mettre Kanashimi-chan sur le mur de la sorte, dans le noir … tout portait à croire à un viol, c'est logique qu'elle te remette plusieurs fois à ta place.

\- Va crever. Souffla l'intéressé, en retrouvant visiblement son calme.

\- Tiens, c'est amusant ! Kanashimi-chan n'a pas tenté de me contredire quand je parlais de vous comme un couple, tu penses que cela signifie que tu as une chance ?

\- Dis pas d'la merde, tu veux ? Ça a autant de chances de se réaliser que de te voir devenir intelligent.

\- Je ne sais pas si Meikyû-sama autorise les mariages en Enfer dans ce cas ! Je ne savais pas que votre relation était déjà si sérieuse ! Tu me surprendras toujours, Nikushimi-kun ! »

Son comparse commençait déjà à quitter la place, en direction de sa propre chambre, qu'il partageait, à son grand dam, avec cet écervelé aux cheveux verts. Qui ne tardait pas à lui emboiter le pas, puisque parler seul lui paraissait visiblement plus ennuyeux qu'autre chose.

« - Sinon, que faisons-nous concernant les futurs plans ? Aucun Général ne semble enclin à travailler pour le moment ! S'exclama Kyogi, une fois que les deux hommes eurent pénétrés à l'intérieur de la chambre plus vide qu'autre chose, leur appartenant.

\- Comme tu dis, personne n'a envie de bosser pour l'instant. Alors on attend, et c'tout. Grogna en retour Nikushimi, en montant sur le lit du haut, s'allongeant nonchalamment par la suite.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Noroi-chan et Kyôkutan-chan se ressemblent excessivement ?

\- J'sais pas, et j'en ai rien à foutre de ta question inutile.

\- Tu n'as plus réussi à voler de cigarettes dans le monde réel ?

\- Ça t'regarde pas. Puis, ferme ta gueule sérieux, j'ai envie de t'en coller une.

\- Juste une ? Surprenant ! »

Se retenant d'aller étriper son collègue, Nikushimi ferma vainement les yeux. La présence de Kyogi en Enfer prenait parfois des airs d'un châtiment moral difficilement soutenable. Au bout de quelques secondes, le calme semblait revenir, puisque le colocataire inopportun du Général de la Haine, avait décidé que les élucubrations inutiles s'achevaient, pour le moment seulement. Son attention se dirigea sur d'autres futilités, tandis que son _« ami » _cherchait à s'évader de ces lieux sombres et inhospitaliers.

L'un comme l'autre, échouerait inexorablement. Une fois entré à l'intérieur de l'Enfer, sortir physiquement ou moralement relevait de l'impossible, peu importe les moyens utilisés. Ainsi, captifs physiquement et mentalement de ces lieux, les deux compagnons de guerre ne dirent plus un mot, pendant un bon moment. Mais cela ne dura pas éternellement.

Car les Généraux durent se réunir, afin de mettre au point la tactique employée face aux armées de Shinigamis.

_Seireitei – Quartiers de la Quatrième Division._

Il est coutume de penser que le temps défile lentement, lorsque l'on prête une attention prononcée à ce dernier. Mais cela s'avère encore plus véridique, lorsque l'on est privé de moyen de locomotion. Ketsurui Ryûketsu n'avait rien d'une femme de nature impatiente ou impulsive, mais même elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Allongée, menottée, privée de son Meikaitana, elle demeurait telle une prisonnière captive de ce lieu dangereux. Car pour une âme damnée, peu importe ses intentions, s'aventurer longuement dans ce monde n'avait rien d'une promenade de santé. Même si pour l'heure, en dehors des coups infligés par Rikuchi Roshin, la jeune femme n'avait pas encore eu souffrir excessivement. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. En tant qu'habitante des Enfers, elle représentait une pièce à conviction pour les hauts dignitaires de cet endroit, et peu importe la manière, elle allait être interrogée, tôt ou tard.

Pour l'heure, le silence demeurait sa compagne. Ainsi que la personne assise à côté d'elle, à savoir une Orihime Inoue visiblement peu à l'aise dans cette situation. La guérisseuse avait fait irruption il y a quelques minutes de cela, mais sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot depuis. Cela ne dérangeait pas celle qui pourrait éventuellement échanger quelques mots avec elle cela dit.

« - Heu … Ketsurui-san ? Hésita finalement l'ancienne captive de Las Noches.

\- Que veux-tu ? Répondit mécaniquement et froidement son interlocutrice.

\- Eh bien … en réalité, je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi …

\- Le contraire n'est pas possible.

\- Euh, bah, en fait, c'est pas vraiment ça … mais j'aimerais savoir des choses sur toi … je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Ketsurui-san …

\- Tu te trompes dans ce cas. Rectifia lentement la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre. Je suis partie en Enfer, et je l'ai mérité.

\- Ah … bon ? Qu'est-ce que … tu as fait ?

\- De mon vivant, j'ai commis des meurtres. Annonça, sans ton particulier, la captive du Seireitei. »

Orihime écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Depuis le début, cette personne à qui elle s'adressait lui paraissait réellement énigmatique. Mais impossible pour la rousse de déceler sa véritable nature. Déjà que la réflexion ne demeurait pas son point fort, la compréhension des autres, mais là … Les mains se serrant sur ses genoux, l'étudiante en médecine baissa doucement la tête.

« - Je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de mauvais, Ketsurui-san. Tu peux trouver ça idiot … et ça l'est peut-être … mais tu ne ressembles pas à quelqu'un de mauvais. »

La concernée ne dit pas un mot, et ne tourna même pas le regard en direction de celle qui, apparemment, tentait de lui tendre une perche vers un monde différent. Les paupières de celle qui avait tourné le dos à ce monde souterrain, se fermèrent lentement. Alors qu'elle se préparait à dire quelque chose, des petites voix à l'extérieur de la pièce causèrent de l'agitation, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Et qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs tomba sur le sol, tête la première, en poussant plusieurs cris, ressemblant vaguement à de la détresse. Orihime et Ketsurui tournèrent leurs regards dans cette direction. À moitié sur le sol, s'affalait le Septième Siège de la Quatrième Division, Yamada Hanatarô. Et en face de lui, le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

« - Désolé, désolé ! S'agita le premier nommé. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de voir cette patiente !

\- Tss, tu crois peut-être que je vais me gêner, petit ? Pesta le détenteur d'Ashisogi Jizô.

\- Le Capitaine Unohana me l'a précisé … je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît, partez ! »

Secouant bras et jambes dans tous les sens, se positionnant face au Shinigami le plus gradé de la Douzième Division. Ce dernier leva rapidement les yeux au plafond, avant de dégager le chemin, d'un revers de la main, projetant le petit garçon chétif droit sur le mur. Ce dernier poussa un petit hurlement de douleur, et semblait déjà presque au bord des larmes, tandis qu'il voyait, impuissant, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, s'approcher du lit sur lequel se trouvait Ketsurui.

« - Bien, bien. Sourit de toutes ses dents le Shinigami. J'ai un tas de questions et d'expérience à tenter sur vous !

\- Arrêtez ! »

Mayuri haussa les sourcils, et tourna lentement sa tête sur la droite. Là-bas, Orihime venait de se lever de son siège, le regard déterminé à empêcher le nouvel entrant de commettre des choses que son esprit fragile ne pourrait tolérer.

« - Oh, tiens ? Un autre sujet d'expérience éventuel. Je sais que tu souhaites probablement passer devant, mais une chose à la fois, n'est-ce pas ? Articula-t-il, en conservant son sourire totalement greffé au visage.

\- Arrêtez ça, s'il vous plaît ! Ketsurui-san n'a rien fait de mal au Seireitei !

\- Oh non, rien du tout. Elle va même faire beaucoup de bien au Seireitei ! Ricana le Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Qu'elle le veuille ou non d'ailleurs. Ajouta-t-il, l'air faussement pensif. »

Sans écouter plus que cela les gesticulations de la jeune rousse, le scientifique fou sortit de ses poches une étrange seringue, à l'allure plus qu'effrayante. Cette image fit d'ailleurs frémir le corps tout entier d'Hanatarô Yamada, qui décida immédiatement de fermer les yeux, pour ne pas assister à ce massacre annoncé. Le bras du Capitaine au masque le plus excentrique de tous, se leva, prêt à abattre sa seringue, sur une Ketsurui au regard légèrement plissé.

« - Oh ? Nullement inquiète par les futurs événements ?

\- Une séance de torture au Seireitei ne sera pas la chose la plus insurmontable de mon existence. Clarifia lentement cette dernière.

\- Bonne mentalité ! Félicita ironiquement Kurotsuchi. Ainsi, nous pourrons pousser des tests approfondis ! Eh bien, eh bien … dommage de ne pas avoir davantage de patients de la sorte !

\- Arrêtez ! »

Machinalement, Mayuri lança un regard effroyable à Inoue Orihime, qui venait _réellement _de lui saisir le bras, dans le but de lui causer des préjudices ? D'un autre mouvement du bras, le scientifique envoya valser cette inconsciente plus loin, droit sur le sol …

Ou presque. Car avant que l'étudiante ne tombe, elle fut réceptionnée efficacement. Par un homme aux lunettes suffisamment bien connu par le Capitaine, qui secoua lentement sa tête, signe de son agacement de plus en plus marqué.

« - Mais que vois-je ? Le preux Quincy est venu sauver sa dulcinée ? Comme c'est pathé-

\- Capitaine Kurotsuchi. »

L'interpellé fronça légèrement les sourcils. Visiblement, cet imbécile aux quatre regards n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de revenir ici. Inoue, balbutia des remerciements maladroits à IshidaUryû, ce dernier répondant favorablement par un simple hochement de la tête. Mais ces scénettes ridicules n'intéressaient nullement le Shinigami. En revanche, à côté du Quincy précédemment cité, venait d'entrer le plus haut gradé des lieux, à savoir le Capitaine UnohanaRetsu. Ainsi que l'humain le plus inutile qu'il soit, Sado Yasutora. Ce dernier regarda vivementInoue.

« - C'est moi qui ai appelé le Capitaine Unohana. Déclara-t-il, d'un ton sérieux. »

Ton sérieux qui ne correspondait pas vraiment aux propos qu'il tenait, d'ailleurs. L'important résidait de toute façon ailleurs.

« - Désolé, Capitaine Unohana … Bredouilla Hanatarô, effondré sur le sol. J'ai … fais ce que j'ai pu …

\- Ce n'est rien, Hanatarô. Sourit la concernée. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, j'attends des explications. Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Des explications ? S'indigna le Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Je suis en train d'effectuer mon devoir de Capitaine, à savoir interroger une dangereuse criminelle potentielle. Lâcha-t-il, d'un ton faussement didactique.

\- Je vois. Sourit toujours Unohana. Malheureusement, vous n'avez pas mon autorisation pour cela. Je poserai moi-même des questions à Ketsurui Ryûketsu. – C'est une perte de temps complète. Avec tous les récents événements, il y a un nombre important de blessés, il vaut mieux s'occuper d'eux ! Ricana Kurotsuchi.

\- Capitaine Kurotsuchi. Articula lentement Unohana. Je vais vous dire une chose. J'ai rarement été aussi épuisée ces derniers temps par mon travail. Alors … il vaudrait mieux pour vous de quitter cette pièce sans faire de discussion … tant que vous le pouvez encore.

\- … Serait-ce une menace ?

\- Prenez-le comme vous le souhaitez. Reprit la femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Sachez néanmoins que les Capitaines se sont réunis au Mûken devant Aizen, et ce serait une bonne idée, que de les accompagner. »

Pestant légèrement, après un moment de réflexion, Mayuri abaissa sa seringue, et quitta la pièce d'un air peu enclin à la discussion saine. La tension chuta d'un coup dans la pièce, au grand soulagement d'Orihime, qui se releva pour jeter un regard empli de compassion à l'égard de Ketsurui. Cette dernière lui rendit un regard plutôt froid et dénué de toute forme de sentiment. Mais la rousse demeurait sûre de son fait.

« - Ketsurui-san … quelqu'un qui fait tout pour sauver sa sœur, ne peut pas être une mauvaise personne … »

_Mûken – Cellule d'Aizen Sôsuke._

Une vague d'effroi s'emparait de tous les Shinigamis, exception faite de la Garde Royale, qui demeurait bras croisés, à moitié absente ou simplement désintéressée par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. En revanche, les Shinigamis du Seireitei, avaient toutes les raisons d'être surpris.

Aizen Sôsuke et le Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin se tenaient désormais face à face, à l'intérieur de la large cellule du Mûken dans laquelle le prisonnier avait déjà passé des années. Le brun avait regagné son style vestimentaire habituel, et son épée avait même pris place dans ses mains.

« - Je dois avouer que je suis surpris, concéda le renégat. Vous ne parliez pas _« d'offre » _mais de _« défi » _au final ?

\- C'est bien cela. Affirma le vieil homme aux courts cheveux noirs en face du brun. Si toi, Aizen Sôsuke, vient à bout de moi, alors tu seras libre d'aller où bon te semble. Si en revanche, tu perds, alors tu devras te plier aux exigences du Seireitei. Je te laisse une chance de fuir cette vie souterraine.

\- Je vois, c'est un concept intéressant. Répondit calmement le Shinigami à la mèche rebelle. Mais me rendre Kyôka Suigetsu ne vous effraie pas ?

\- Il n'y a rien en ce monde qui puisse m'effrayer, si ce n'est le Roi lui-même.

\- Ah. Quel dommage, de craindre un être si pitoyable … Sourit l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Quoi qu'il en soit, je relève votre défi, Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin. »

Le Zanpakutô du traitre venait de se pointer en direction de l'homme à la tête des armées célestes. Ce dernier conserva son calme habituel, son sabre toujours rengainé. Le brun plissa légèrement le regard.

« - Vous ne daignez même pas à sortir votre Zanpakutô ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de cela. Rétorqua de sa voix grave, le Capitaine Roshin.

\- L'arrogance du Roi déteint peut-être sur son plus fidèle subordonné, alors ? Testons donc cela. »

Le renégat s'élança lentement, la lame de son sabre déjà pointée vers l'adversaire de haut rang. Le Zanpakutô s'écrasa violemment sur l'épaule du Capitaine appartenant à la Garde Royale … mais ne le blessa nullement. Une aura verte l'entourait, et la lame de Kyôka Suigetsu s'était arrêtée juste devant. Aizen écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« - Je vais te rappeler les règles de cet affrontement. Articula Roshin. Tu remportes la bataille si tu me tues, me mets hors-combat. Et je remporte la bataille dès lors que tu ne perdras la volonté de t'opposer à moi.

\- Je crains que ça ne paraisse difficile. Sourit lentement l'ancien maître de Las Noches.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Déclara Roshin, tandis que le sol commençait à trembler. Je sais très bien m'y prendre pour corriger quelques cas de ton genre.

\- Je doute que vous ayez déjà connu des cas comme le mien. Sourit lentement le renégat, devant l'air de plus en plus inquiet des membres du Gotei 13. »

Une violente explosion d'énergie se propagea depuis le corps du Shinigami de la Division Zéro, sans que l'ancien maître de Las Noches ne semble déboussolé …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : SQUAD ZERO LEADER**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Salut, lecteurs ! Cette fois-ci … nous sommes en compagnie du Capitaine de la Deuxième Division, Soi Fon, ainsi que de son Lieutenant, Omaeda Marechiyo !

**SOI FON : **Mmh.

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **Et ouais, c'est moi, Omaeda !

**JOURNALISTE : **Rentrons dans le vif du sujet ! Omaeda Marechiyo, à quoi servez-vous concrètement ?

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **À QUOI JE SERS ?! Pauvre idiot, je suis extrêmement riche, et j'ai apporté beaucoup d'argent à la Division, pour se moderniser ! Les Forces Spéciales peuvent me remercier.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et … sur le champ de bataille ?

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **T'as pas vu mon combat contre l'autre gros lard ou quoi ?

**SOI FON : **Je rêve ou tu viens de dire que quelqu'un est gros, hein ?

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **Mais Capitaine, il n'était pas maigre en tout cas ! Je suis bien plus sportif que lui !

**SOI FON : **Pour répondre à la question, Omaeda peut aussi servir de sacrifice ou de bouclier humain. Avec son corps de mammouth, il est utile dans ce cas-là.

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **Mais, Capitaine, ça ne se fait pas !

**SOI FON : **Ferme-là ! Tu n'as rien à dire !

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **Oui …

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord, alors, passons à une question pour vous Soi Fon : aimez-vousYoruichi Shihôin ?

**SOI FON (rougit) : **Que … QUOI ?! Yoruichi-sama est ma maîtresse, pauvre abruti ! Retourne mourir ou je le ferais moi-même !

**JOURNALISTE : **(Retourne mourir ?! Aucun sens.) Euh, c'est juste que vous la regardiez avec des yeux si … attirés ?

**SOI FON : **SILENCE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE OU JE TE RENVOIE À L'INFIRMERIE, COMPRIS ?!

**JOURNALISTE : **… Oui Madame. Voici la question suivante : comment imaginez-vous le Zanpakutô de Shihôin Yoruichi ?

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO (bave) : **Un gros cake en forme de chat, chocolat … mmmh. Chocolat, cake, gâteau … héhéhé.

**SOI FON (fracasse le crâne d'Omaeda) : **MINABLE ! Penses-tu que le Zanpakutô deYoruichi-sama serait si trivial ?! Non, assurément, c'est probablement un Zanpakutô légendaire, scellé, qui risquerait de tout détruire une fois sorti de son fourreau !

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh … d'accord. Maintenant, pourquoi haïssez-vous Kisuke Urahara ?

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO (perplexe) : **Hein ? Je ne le hais pas.

**SOI FON : **Ce minable ne mérite pas de vivre aux côtés de Yoruichi-sama. Voilà tout. Et je n'aime pas sa tête.

**JOURNALISTE : **Alors d'accord ! Enfin, pour conclure, pourquoi, lors de la bataille de Karakura, au lieu d'utiliser votre Shikai sur Aizen, vous n'avez pas essayé de lui mettre des coups de poings dans la tête ?

**SOI FON : **Pauvre débile, il me manquait un bras. J'ai toujours rêvé de lui faire un Shunkô dans le ventre pour qu'il vomisse du sang, mais Tite Kubo n'est pas allé dans ce sens.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et vous, Omaeda ?

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **Quoi ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Où étiez-vous passé ? On vous a tous vu partir suivre le Capitaine Soi Fon pour affronter Aizen, mais ensuite … ?

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **J'suis parti aux toilettes, tu crois quoi ? Je pouvais pas me battre si j'avais envie de chier !

**SOI FON : **Maintenant que j'y pense … Omaeda, tu vas crever. Tu as juste essayé de t'enfuir, misérable !

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **Non Capitaine, je vous jure que j'étais aux toilettes !

**SOI FON : **Ne me mens pas, minable. Tu vas … disparaître.

**JOURNALISTE : **Beh, pour ne pas assister à cette scène de meurtre … allons donc à la prochaine interview : Hinamori et Hirako ou … Shirosaki et Zangetsu, qui effectuera sa deuxième apparition !


	29. Squad Zero Leader

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Le Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin décide d'aller voir le traître Aizen Sôsuke, pendant qu'en Enfer, les Généraux passent leur temps à se chamailler, à l'aube d'affrontements violents. Kurotsuchi Mayuri réapparaît pour sa part, dans la chambre de Ketsurui Ryûketsu, dans le but de lui soutirer des informations par des méthodes douteuses. Orihime et Hanatarô tentent vainement de s'interposer, jusqu'à l'arrivée du Capitaine Unohana, faisant finalement partir le Capitaine de la Douzième Division._

_Et pendant ce temps, le Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin et Aizen Sôsuke se font face dans un duel proposé par la Division Zéro, décidant de l'avenir du renégat …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Hisagi Shûhei**

Malgré tous les encouragements de ses amis Kira Izuru et Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shûhei ne parvient pas à déclarer ouvertement sa flamme au Lieutenant Matsumoto. Pour pallier ce problème, Hisagi a décidé d'écrire des poèmes d'amour et de les donner à Rangiku. Depuis ce jour, cette dernière a recherché désespérément de qui Shûhei pouvait bien parler dans ses poèmes, sans succès, et au grand désarroi de ce dernier.

_**CHAPTER XXIX : SQUAD ZERO LEADER**_

**L**es yeux rivés vers l'affrontement, Urahara Kisuke paraissait plutôt anxieux. La cellule à l'intérieur de laquelle les deux belligérants combattaient, subissait un clivage par rapport au reste du groupe. Une grande fenêtre permettait aux _spectateurs _d'observer cet affrontement.

« - Tu as l'air inquiet, mec. Souffla soudainement une voix, à la droite du blond. »

La voix en question provenait de celle d'un des Capitaines de la Garde Royale, à savoir celui qui maniait l'élément aquatique, Taikai Meirô.

« - Euh, quand même un peu, pas vous ? Répondit Urahara. Il s'agit quand même d'Aizen-san dont on parle. Il est capable de faire des choses inouïes.

\- T'imagines peut-être qu'on ne le sait pas ? Rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux bleus. On ne fait rien à la légère, crois-moi. Et le vieux là-bas … est le plus puissant Shinigami que je connais. »

La puissance pure suffisait-elle, au moins ? Dubitatif pendant un instant, comme tout le Gotei 13, Urahara reposa ses iris sur la zone d'affrontement …

Depuis l'explosion d'énergie provenant du corps de Rikuchi Roshin, Aizen avait pris ses distances. Mais son air suffisant, calme et confiant, expressions si naturelles chez lui, refaisaient surface.

« - Si vous voulez savoir, annonça-t-il, cela fait quelques années que je n'ai plus eu le loisir de manier les sabres. Je suis un petit peu rouillé, il va me falloir un peu de temps avant de pouvoir combattre efficacement.

\- Cherche toi autant d'excuses que tu le souhaites, l'issue de ce combat est déjà toute tracée. Tonna son opposant, qui croisa littéralement les bras.

\- La Garde Royale entière recruterait-elle sur le critère de l'arrogance ? Dans ce cas-là, il faudrait promouvoir certains membres du Gotei 13, vous savez. »

Le brun à la mèche rebelle écarquilla rapidement les yeux. Le Capitaine Roshin demeura bras croisés, mais une aura puissante autour de lui souleva des petits débris générés tout à l'heure par l'explosion, et ces derniers fusèrent à vive allure droit vers le renégat, à une vitesse importante. La réaction rapide, de soulever Kyôka Suigetsu pour servir de contre, s'avéra bien molle. Aizen se sentit violemment poussé vers l'arrière, quand bien même son Zanpakutô frappait ces éclats de roches.

« - Vous ne pensez tout de même pas l'emporter en me jetant des cailloux, n'est-ce pas ? Articula l'ancien maître de Las Noches. »

La réaction du détenteur du Hôgyoku ne tarda pas, et son shunpo rapide l'amena à droite du vieil homme, son sabre s'abattit de façon horizontale vers la côte de son opposant. Mais la même aura verte et puissante stoppa immédiatement le sabre, tandis qu'une nouvelle onde de choc repoussa le brun plus loin, ce dernier se réceptionnant assez difficilement. Mais la confiance affichée qu'il portait en lui-même semblait déjà ébranlée par la prestation de son adversaire. Aizen leva finalement son Zanpakutô, qui brilla d'une lueur blanche, clairement. Et ce, devant l'œil de tous. Nul doute : le renégat venait bien de libérer Kyôka Suigetsu sous sa forme Shikai, et ainsi, amener avec lui tous les effets tordus suffisamment bien connus au Seireitei. Rikuchi Roshin ne bougea pourtant pas d'un cil. Son calme n'impressionnait toutefois pas le Shinigami ayant jadis transcendé des limites ancestrales entre sa race et celle des Hollows, qui plaça la paume de sa main gauche en face de lui.

« - _Hado n°63 : __**Raikôho.**_ »

Un éclair jaune d'une puissance considérable explosa, et fonça en direction du vieux Shinigami. Ce dernier plissa légèrement le regard, et instantanément, son aura s'accrût, et une barrière de roche, se forma, servant de bouclier. Et celui-ci s'avéra plutôt efficace si l'on en croyait la suite, la foudre du kidô se faisant complètement bloquer par le mur de roche. Aizen plissa légèrement le regard.

« - C'est impressionnant. Concéda ce dernier. Vous méritez bien votre titre de chef de la Garde Royale.

\- Ne dis pas d'idioties sans te rendre compte de la portée de tes mots, gamin. Siffla le concerné. Je ne suis pas le chef de la Garde Royale parce que je sais me défendre. Je le suis, parce que je sais éradiquer toute sorte de problème.

\- L'histoire m'a appris qu'il y avait une limite à toute chose. Il est peut-être temps pour vous de comprendre que votre pouvoir d'éradiquer vient de trouver sa limite. »

_Bleach OST – Stand Up Be Strong_

Le Capitaine maniant l'Élément terrestre plissa légèrement les yeux, alors qu'une aura bleue puissante entoura rapidement le renégat. Et instantanément, il se retrouva là, devant lui, derrière la barrière rocheuse. Kyôka Suigetsu traversa l'air, dans le but de pourfendre cet arrogant personnage provenant des contrées célestes. Mais Aizen manqua lui-même sa cible, le shunpo adverse répondant sans problème à la vitesse de son exécution.

Le renégat se retourna immédiatement, apercevant cet homme lever sa main droite, avant que toutes les roches concentrées dans le mur tout à l'heure, n'explosent dans sa direction, devenant immédiatement aussi aiguisées que des lames. Les yeux bruns de l'ancien Capitaine s'écarquillèrent.

« - _Rasenganseki_. »

Tenter de s'échapper ici paraissait futile. Et immédiatement, Aizen se retrouva violemment lapidé de toutes parts, le sang giclant de façon désordonnée et chaotique, les roches formant une spirale violente. Le corps de l'ancien chef de l'Espada se retrouva fiché sur le mur du fond, l'expression complètement défigurée par les coups reçus.

Le Capitaine Roshin demeura silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant d'hausser un sourcil. Du sang coula lentement depuis son épaule droite, tandis qu'il se retourna : la lame de Kyôka Suigetsu venait de le transpercer à ce niveau-là, sous les yeux effarés des autres Shinigamis présents. Dans son dos, l'ombre de Sôsuke Aizen venait d'apparaître.

« - Vous me sous-estimez peut-être, Capitaine Roshin ? Questionna-t-il, de façon presque rhétorique. Vous ne devriez pas, vous savez ? Kyôka Suigetsu peut causer bien des torts … »

Le renégat retira sa lame entachée de sang, avant de disparaître à l'aide d'un shunpô, évitant diverses roches arrivant autour de lui. Pendant ce court laps de temps, avait-il pu utiliser la faculté de Kyôka Suigetsu afin de réutiliser ce type de stratégies ? Car le corps heurté par les rochers tout à l'heure, avait d'ores et déjà disparu.

Et soudainement, Rikuchi Roshin sentit la présence malveillante du brun dans son dos, prêt à le transpercer de part en part. Mais à nouveau, le sabre de ce dernier fut bloqué, par un entassement de roches, qui explosa de nouveau, le repoussant plus au loin. Aizen atterrit néanmoins sur ses jambes, et lâcha l'un de ses sourires provocateurs habituels.

« - Je n'entends plus beaucoup parler de votre faculté à éradiquer toute chose, c'est étrange. Glissa-t-il. Est-ce parce que vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux ? Je pense que si, pourtant … »

Et à nouveau, du sang coula depuis l'autre épaule du Capitaine au rang le plus élevé parmi tous. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors, la surprise s'empara de son être. Le Sôsuke Aizen qui avait dit ses derniers mots venait de disparaître, comme un mirage. Et distinctement, il sentait le tranchant de Kyôka Suigetsu le blesser de façon bien précise dans sa chair.

Aizen se retira immédiatement, évitant de se faire de nouveau percuter par de nombreuses roches sorties du sol. Le brun se posa sur le sol, l'air tranquille. Le Capitaine Roshin, lui, conserva sa mine habituelle, rien de très rassurant en somme. Le vieil homme plaça sa main en avant, et immédiatement, une nouvelle vague de rochers fusa dans la direction de l'ancien renégat. Son sourire éternel, provocateur à souhait, demeurait bien présent sur son visage, tandis que ses paupières se fermèrent doucement.

« - Allons, Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin. Murmura-t-il. Je vous ai dit que vous me sous-estimiez, à imaginer que des cailloux me mettront à genoux. _Bakudo n°81 : __**Danku**_. »

Une grande barrière transparente se matérialisa entre Aizen et les projectiles générés par les pouvoirs du chef de la Garde Royale. Et les nombreux rochers qui lapidèrent avec violence le mur de kidô, finirent par le fissurer. Des craquelures se faisaient en effet de plus en plus présentes, jusqu'à ce que le Shinigami le plus gradé des lieux ne cesse son offensive.

Rikuchi Roshin pouvait bien distinguer l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième, debout derrière son bakudo, un air plus que suffisant, caractérisant parfaitement sa personnalité. Et au bout de quelques secondes, le vieux Shinigami écarquilla les yeux, en même temps que le Danku finissait de se briser dans de multiples morceaux de verre : l'homme qu'il avait vu derrière cette vitre … se situait en réalité derrière lui ?!

Le Shinigami à la peau mate se retourna rapidement, provoquant de ce simple mouvement une légère secousse dans le sol, et envoya immédiatement plusieurs vagues de roches vers son adversaire. Mais à peine eu-t-il achevé son mouvement, que le chef de la Garde Royale pu constater son échec : Aizen Sôsuke venait une nouvelle fois de lui glisser entre les doigts, la pièce entière étant, elle, victime de l'énergie de Rikuchi Roshin.

« - Je vous l'ai dit : ne me sous-estimez pas. Articula lentement la voix de Sôsuke Aizen, dès lors que son Zanpakutô vint planter le dos du puissant membre de la Division Zéro. »

Ce dernier parvint toutefois à limiter les dégâts, en bougeant légèrement, évitant ainsi de subir la lame du sabre adverse droit dans sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui aurait vraiment pu constituer un coup fatal, encore plus face à un homme tel que l'ancien maître de l'Espada. Ainsi, le sabre se plant dans l'épaule du plus puissant des Shinigamis.

Le brun entreprit de nouveau de retirer son sabre du corps ennemi … avant de se sentir retenu.

_Two Step From Hell – Archangel (Voice &amp; Choir)_

« - Aizen Sôsuke. Sache que je ne te sous-estime pas. Tout ce que j'ai fait maintenant, dans ce combat, était dans le but de m'assurer que je ne commette pas d'erreurs. »

Des lianes avaient jaillies depuis le sol, et venaient de retenir les poignets, les chevilles de l'ancien Capitaine de Momo Hinamori. Rikuchi retira lui-même la lame rouge de son épaule, avant de se tourner lentement en direction du renégat, visiblement surpris par le retournement de situation.

« - _Rasenganseki. »_

À nouveau, des rochers tournoyaient autour du Capitaine de la Garde Royale. Et celles-ci fusèrent instantanément sur le renégat, bloqué par les lianes qui avaient fait irruption quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais toutes les pierres ne s'abattirent pas immédiatement, comme la dernière fois. Les yeux brillants d'un vert luisant, Rikuchi leva un bras, et l'une des roches s'écrasa droit dans le ventre de l'immortel. Du sang gicla immédiatement, tandis qu'Aizen lui-même cracha un peu de sang, et fut porté instantanément vers l'arrière. Mais il ne s'envola pas au loin, solidement attaché par les liens naturels générés par le pouvoir de Rikuchi Roshin.

« - Je voulais être certain que celui que j'attraperai serait bien toi. Clarifia le vieux Capitaine. Après avoir reçu deux coups de ton épée, et en comparant les résidus d'énergie la comportant, je suis à peu près certain qu'il s'agit bien du bon Aizen Sôsuke que je trouve actuellement dans les mailles de mes filets. Et maintenant, je vais te dire une chose : je vais abattre ta volonté, avec des cailloux.

\- Enfoiré … ! »

Un nouveau geste de la main de la part du Capitaine, et une deuxième pierre s'envola, pour frapper le renégat droit dans le front. Alors qu'une expression de douleur s'empara de lui, du sang coula bien depuis son front, avant que ce liquide n'atteigne le sol, déjà détrempé de quelques zones rouges. Et ainsi, la suite se poursuivit. Un troisième geste de la main, et une troisième pierre pour cette fois-ci heurter les deux poignets du Shinigami qui avait jadis pris le contrôle du Hueco Mundo. Un craquement sinistre en provint, alors qu'Aizen continuait de dissimuler sa douleur au maximum. Mais les traits de son visage suffisaient à démontrer le contraire.

« - Étant donné que tu es immortel, les choses se déroulent bien comme prévues. Alors, maintenant, Aizen Sôsuke, es-tu prêt à faire ta rémission ?

\- … Ne soyez pas stupide. Articula ce dernier, alors que du sang coulait toujours depuis sa bouche. Vous pensiez sérieusement … que j'allais me mettre à la solde du Roi des Esprits ?

\- Très bien. Reprit de sa voix grave Rikuchi. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons continuer. »

Un nouveau geste de la main du Shinigami envoya cette fois deux roches, droit sur les genoux du prisonnier. Un gémissement de douleur suivit un nouveau craquement sonore. Les yeux noirs du Rikuchi ne vacillèrent nullement, alors que le vieil homme continuait à envoyer plusieurs roches droits sur le renégat, dont le corps se faisait détruire complètement, le sang jaillissant de plus en plus, davantage que de raison.

« - Être immortel est la pire des malédictions, sache-le. Souffla le Capitaine. Et sache … que j'aurai la patience d'attendre ta rémission. »

Un nouveau craquement sinistre se fit entendre, mais du cou du Shinigami cette fois-ci. Ce dernier faisait suite à l'envoi de plusieurs autres pierres, qui avaient littéralement ouvertes la chair à ce niveau-là, du renégat. Et sans plus aucun ménagement, Roshin lança toutes ses pierres dans un assaut incessant, puisqu'elles tournoyaient autour même du brun à la mèche rebelle, frappant tour à tour, par plusieurs groupes, avant de regagner leur place dans ce tourbillon macabre.

Les autres Shinigamis aux alentours semblaient relativement perdus. Rukia avait d'ores et déjà tourné le dos à cette scène horrible, qui la dégoûtait, de même que son supérieur, le Capitaine Ukitake. Il n'y avait même aucun Shinigami arborant une bonne mine devant cette danse sanglante, pas même Zaraki Kenpachi qui prenait un air toutefois intéressé par le pouvoir du puissant chef de la Garde Royale. Cette dernière justement, demeurait assez calme, les yeux rivés vers cette démonstration de pouvoir. Yamamoto et Urahara, ne dirent également pas un mot.

Quant à Ichigo Kurosaki, il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, même si son regard ambre demeurait rivé sur la zone de cette bataille qui n'en portait désormais plus que le nom, tant la tournure des événements avait fait pencher la balance du côté de Rikuchi Roshin. Cet homme … était en train de réduire en morceaux Aizen, l'être qui avait fait tant de mal au Seireitei, sans même dégainer son Zanpakutô … ?

« - Le Capitaine Roshin n'a pas besoin de dégainer son épée pour en utiliser les pouvoirs. Tonna la voix de Netsujô Kakusu, soit la Shinigami de l'élément Feu, au Reiôkyu. »

Un stade avancé de lien entre Shinigami et Zanpakutô ? Au vu de l'âge du concerné, cela pouvait aisément se comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, la démonstration de pouvoir fut ahurissante ici, et la capitulation d'Aizen avait de quoi surprendre. Ichigo, ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

« - Si tu veux mon avis, commenta Renji, aux côtés du Shinigami Remplaçant, tu devrais arrêter de lui chercher des noises à c'lui là.

\- … Ouais … Répondit vaguement le rouquin. »

Là-bas, derrière la vitre, Rikuchi Roshin avait cessé de lapider son adversaire. Mais cette peine avait duré de longues minutes, à tel point que certains Shinigamis pouvaient se demander qui des deux hommes là-bas, avait réellement le pire visage. La tête abaissée, le sang coulant de partout, à peine conscient, Aizen relevait difficilement le regard face à cet adversaire, qui venait de lui coller la raclée de sa vie.

« - Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu as dit, Aizen Sôsuke. Tonna Rikuchi. Il va peut-être falloir que tu le répète de façon plus audible, ou alors, je continuerai à t'attaquer.

\- … J'accepte. Vos conditions. Articula lentement, d'une voix plus qu'amère, le brun.

\- … Je vois. Murmura le vieil homme. Le vois-tu, désormais ? Je viens d'éradiquer toute ta volonté d'échapper au sort que je t'ai réservé. C'est pour cela que je suis le chef de la Garde Royale. »

Tournant les talons, le Capitaine Roshin s'approcha de la porte de sortie, qu'il ouvrit. Sans un regard pour les autres Shinigamis, le second du Roi des Esprits, se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

« - Shunô, Taikai, occupez-vous de lui, comme convenu dans le plan.

\- Compris. Rétorquèrent ces derniers, nullement enthousiastes visiblement. »

Yamamoto finit par lui emboiter le pas, de même que le reste des autres Shinigamis, exception faite des deux Gardes Royaux évoqués précédemment.

_Repaire de Meikyû – Salle de réunion des Généraux._

« - Bien. Lâcha la voix de Seijaku. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, il est temps de nous mettre d'accords sur la future tactique à employer contre les Shinigamis.

\- Ah, enfin ! Quel plaisir intense. Sourit hypocritement Kyogi.

\- Silence, Kyogi.

\- Comme ton grade, tu veux dire ? Ricana-t-il. »

Voyant que la remarque ne fit rire personne, le Général du Mensonge entreprit alors de se taire, tout simplement. Seijaku, entouré des six autres Généraux, ainsi que d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, reprit ainsi la parole.

« - Il est déjà convenu qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer aille au Hueco Mundo. Il faut alors deux Généraux ainsi que leurs subordonnés pour les accompagner là-bas.

\- J'y vais. Clama Nikushimi. J'en peux plus de ce trou à rats, j'ai besoin de bouger.

\- S'il n'y a pas d'objection, il nous faut maintenant trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ouais, alors j'accompagnerai Nikushimi-kun, il serait probablement perdu sans moi.

\- Va t'faire foutre ! Grommela ce dernier en retour. J'en ai ma claque de toi, reste planté ici, tu me soûles assez comme ça.

\- Quelle agressivité, c'est incroyable ! Tu pourrais te montrer tout de même plus sympathique avec ton camarade !

\- Cela suffit. Si Nikushimi refuse obstinément ta présence, tu ne l'accompagneras pas. Il en va du bien de la réussite de notre mission. Intervint calmement Seijaku. Dans ce cas-là, Kanashimi, accompagne-le.

\- Compris.

\- Minute, comment ça s'fait que là, soudainement, tu décides qui partait ? S'enquit Yokubari, les bras croisés.

\- Personne ne se manifestait. Lâcha le Général du Silence. Maintenant … il faut également deux autres Généraux pour les contrées polaires.

\- J'y vais. Annonça Kyôkutan. Je préfère m'éloigner de Yokubari le plus possible, et visiblement, mon rêve s'accomplit.

\- Le mien aussi alors, dégage le plus loin possible de moi. Rétorqua d'un ton acide le concerné. »

La blonde ne, fait étonnant, répondit rien sur les attaques verbales de son collègue. Le regard désapprobateur gravé sur le visage de Seijaku a probablement bien joué dans la tournure des choses.

Placée à côté d'elle, le Général Noroi finit par se lever.

« - J'y vais aussi.

\- C'est parfait, dans ce cas. Assura Seijaku.

\- Techniquement, ce n'est pas parfait. Contesta Kyogi. Et nous alors ? Que devons-nous faire ?

\- Ne sois pas plus idiot que d'ordinaire. Répondit son interlocuteur. Meikyû-sama n'a pas qu'un plan unique en perspective, et vous aurez de quoi vous occuper. De plus, Kyôkutan, Noroi, Nikushimi et Kanashimi, vous ne partez pas les mains vides. Lutter contre la Garde Royale est une possibilité dans ces territoires-là, et il vous faudra du répondant. »

Les intéressés rivèrent leur regard sur le bras droit du Maître des Lieux. Ce dernier souleva une étrange boite, qui paraissait lourde, avant de la poser sur la table.

« - Voilà de quoi éprouver les Shinigamis plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Une boite ? S'interrogea Kyogi. Combattre contre un Zanpakutô avec une boite me paraît compliqué tout de même.

\- Ce qu'il y a l'intérieur compte plus. Rétorqua Seijaku, d'un ton calme et sérieux. Il y a de quoi les faire tomber … alors, choisissez bien … »

_Seireitei – Base du Clan Shihôin._

« - Vraiment, avec tout ce qui s'est produit ces dernières années, je pensais que vous ne reviendriez jamais …

\- Il fallait bien que le fasse. De toute façon, au vu de la situation, je pense que j'en aurai besoin, même si j'aimerais ne pas avoir à l'utiliser. »

Deux voix discutaient dans un couloir étroit. La première provenait d'une vieille femme, qui pouvait à peine marcher sans sa canne, qui portait un long kimono pourpre, ponctué de fleurs blanches. À ses côtés marchait Shihôin Yoruichi, dont le visage tendu traduisait un certain malaise.

« - Vous savez, cela fait fort longtemps que vous n'êtes plus revenue dans ces bâtiments. Articula la vieille.

\- Vu mon bannissement pendant plus d'un siècle, je ne pense pas que Père souhaite me revoir, en même temps …

\- Votre Père est quelqu'un de compréhensif malgré les apparences. Je suis certaine qu'il pourra vous pardonner, surtout que vous aviez eu de bonnes raisons de faire ce que vous avez fait …

\- … Si je survis à tout ça, alors peut-être … mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment d'étaler mes affaires de famille, après tout. »

Un petit rire retentit, tandis que le regard doré de Yoruichi se lassa un petit peu de la situation. Celle qui l'accompagnait en ce moment était en quelque sorte la Gardienne des Traditions du Clan Shihôin, Shuei Dentô. Entre autres, c'est à celle que sont confiés tous les objets précieux. Et qui plus est, durant sa jeunesse, c'est elle qui avait passé du temps avec la jeune fille que Yoruichi était, avant que cette dernière ne trouve en Kisuke Urahara un meilleur compagnon de jeu.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que les deux ombres ne se retrouvent devant une grande porte grisâtre. La vieille femme inséra une clef à l'intérieur de la serrure poussiéreuse, ouvrant ainsi la porte. Yoruichi, elle, conserva un mutisme de plus en plus pesant. La dénommée Shuei Dentô entra à l'intérieur de la pièce pendant quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir un coffre, et de rechercher quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Yoruichi, elle, demeura soigneusement placée sur le seuil de la porte, à attendre. Jusqu'à ce que la Gardienne revint, l'objet en question à la main.

« - Tenez, voici votre Zanpakutô. »

_Seireitei – Quartiers de la Première Division._

Pendant que Yamamoto Genryûsai et Rikuchi Roshin discutaient des futurs projets ensembles, la plupart des autres Shinigamis patientaient calmement. Des tables, disposées ici, leur permettaient de s'asseoir et de discuter calmement. Mais l'autorisation de s'en aller n'avait pas été donnée et par conséquent, il leur fallait patienter encore. Certains, comme Urahara, Kyôraku et Ukitake, tentaient des discussions banales pour s'évader un peu de cette ambiance pesante. D'autres, comme Soi Fon ou Kenpachi, fulminaient dans leur coin, pour des raisons diverses. D'autres encore, ne faisaient simplement rien, comme Hirako Shinji, Rose et Kensei, qui demeuraient attablés dans le plus grand silence possible.

Ichigo, lui, avait également décidé de s'asseoir à côté d'une table, aux côtés de ses amis Renji et Rukia.

« - Au final … débuta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont décidé de faire d'Aizen ? J'ai pas tout suivi, là …

\- Il va intégrer une équipe pour que l'on puisse _« se servir de lui », _soupira Rukia.

\- Vous savez, je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance. Déclara d'un ton sérieux Renji.

\- Merci. Ironisèrent instantanément Rukia et Ichigo, tandis que le concerné se rendit rapidement compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire.

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre et comprendre, ils vont sceller Kyôka Suigetsu avec une technologie ou je ne sais pas quoi, provenant de la Dimension Royale. Déclara la brunette. Mais apparemment, tout n'a pas été totalement décidé …

\- Franchement, j'le sens pas. Soupira à son tour Ichigo, en s'installant nonchalamment sur sa chaise.

\- De quoi tu t'plains mec ? Questionna Renji. Tu peux t'estimer heureux qu'ils ne te disent finalement rien après ce que tu as fait. Sourit-il largement, d'un air provocateur.

\- … T'as raison. »

Le Lieutenant arqua légèrement un sourcil. Alors comme ça, Ichigo Kurosaki abandonnait la guerre psychologique avant même qu'elle ne débute ?

Toutefois, le rouge ne pouvait guère profiter de sa victoire bien plus longtemps, puisque le Capitaine-Commandant du Gotei 13 venait de faire abattre sa canne sur le sol, attirant l'attention de tous.

« - Bien, souffla-t-il. La tactique décidée de façon commune a été mise en place. Le Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin ayant l'obligation de rentrer à la Dimension Royale, il ne nous assistera pas. Néanmoins, les autres Capitaines peuvent le faire. Ainsi, Kirio Hikifune et Netsujô Kakusu demeureront avec nous pour nous épauler, tandis que les deux autres rentreront également dans la Dimension Royale. »

À vrai dire, fallait-il prendre cela comme une bonne nouvelle ? Ichigo ne le savait pas trop. D'un côté, la présence oppressante de Rikuchi Roshin disparaîtrait, mais de l'autre, le Seireitei perdait beaucoup en puissance de frappe. La voix grave de Yamamoto Genryûsai laissa une dernière fois place à celle du Chef de la Garde Royale.

« - Cependant, Shinigamis, sachez que je reviendrais bientôt. Et que je dois également régler une _dernière _affaire, avant de quitter les lieux. »

La grande porte de la Première Division s'ouvrit alors. Et ainsi, plusieurs ombres pénétrèrent à l'intérieur des locaux : Hitsugaya Toshirô, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Unohana Retsu … ainsi que Ketsurui Ryûketsu, menottée au niveau des poignets et des chevilles.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent, tandis qu'une forme de tension s'empara de lui. C'est pas vrai ! Lui qui espérait que l'état de Ketsurui-san serait suffisamment _« grave » _pour qu'elle ne puisse pas remarcher rapidement, et subir de nouveaux les problèmes liés à sa condition.

Les autres gradés, notamment les blessés, paraissaient être en meilleur état. Les Lieutenants également, furent au complet, exception faite de Kotetsu Isane, qui gérait toujours la Quatrième Division.

« - Je parlais justement de ton cas, Ketsurui Ryûketsu. Déclara Rikuchi Roshin. En tant qu'âme damnée des Enfers, tu n'as rien à faire au Seireitei, ni de près, ni de loin.

\- Attendez ! S'écria Ichigo, devant les regards dépités de Rukia et de Renji. Elle n'est pas notre ennemie, bordel !

\- Et alors ? S'insurgea immédiatement Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Je tiens à rappeler à tous les autres Capitaines, que Meikyû a été capable de prendre le contrôle d'une âme, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi pas de la sienne ?

\- Il lui faut mon consentement. Déclara lentement la concernée.

\- Et comment en être sûr ? Pourquoi ne mentirait-elle pas ? Au vu des circonstances, il n'y a pas de quoi être certain. Ricana le scientifique. Je propose de la mettre directement comme cobaye dans mon laboratoire, ainsi nous pourrions tirer les informations dont nous avons besoin.

\- Arrête de t'exciter pour rien, railla Kensei. On a bien vu ce qui est arrivé quand on te confiait des âmes des Enfers, hein ?

\- Comment oses-tu parler de cela, sans ne rien connaître là-dessus ?

\- Silence ! Grogna Yamamoto. Retournons au sujet initial. Ketsurui Ryûketsu, avance-toi. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre n'avait aucune liberté d'action sur le coup. Obéir demeurait sa seule option, et finalement, ses quelques pas en avant la menèrent devant Rikuchi Roshin et Yamamoto Genryûsai, qui lui lancèrent des regards peu chaleureux.

« - Kurosaki Ichigo, avant que tu ne le fasses, sache que tu n'es pas autorisé à parler. Annonça le Capitaine Roshin. Donc, Ketsurui Ryûketsu, j'ai des questions à te poser. Pourquoi as-tu contacté le Shinigami Remplaçant ?

\- Pour lui demander son aide. Déclara-t-elle lentement. Je voulais sauver ma sœur, et au vu de son passif, il est le seul à qui je pouvais demander une telle chose.

\- Que sais-tu des projets de Meikyû ?

\- Rien de plus que ce vous ne savez déjà.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu puisses échapper à la Volonté de l'Enfer, alors que tu n'as pas le même voile que les autres âmes damnées ?

\- Le voile lui-même n'est pas nécessaire. Lâcha-t-elle. Mon écharpe est faite du même matériau, c'est suffisant.

\- Je vois … dans ce cas, je n'ai plus de question à te formuler. Tonna la voix du plus puissant des Gardes Royaux. »

Et donc ? Ichigo lança des regards de droite à gauche, se demandant rapidement ce qui allait arriver à celle à qui il avait finalement promis d'aider pour le sauvetage de sa sœur.

« - Comme je l'ai annoncé plus tôt, tu n'as rien à faire au Seireitei. Reprit Rikuchi. Et mon désir premier est de te voir disparaître pour l'éternité …

\- Qu… Balbutia lentement Ichigo Kurosaki, avant que Rukia ne l'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit, en plaçant sa main devant la bouche du rouquin.

\- … Néanmoins, après les arguments avancés par Kisuke Urahara à ton égard, de ton éventuelle utilité, il est décidé que tu ne seras pas exécutée, ni mise en prison ici. Tu accompagneras l'équipe dépêchée dans le monde réel, sous la surveillance de Shihôin Yoruichi et d'Urahara Kisuke. »

Une vague de soulagement s'empara alors de Kurosaki Ichigo, que Rukia laissa finalement respirer. Le Capitaine Roshin se tourna justement vers ce dernier, et le toisa d'un air supérieur.

« - Quant à toi, Ichigo Kurosaki. Si tu tentes encore quoi que ce soit qui irait contre l'intérêt du Seireitei, tu as vu de quoi nous sommes capables. »

Le rouquin hocha précipitamment la tête, et se racla intérieurement la gorge. Finalement, les choses allaient peut-être mieux se dérouler. Le Gotei 13 paraissait de mieux en mieux préparé, et le plan fonctionnerait peut-être contre Meikyû et ses sbires. Mais cela, l'avenir seul le dira.

_Ailleurs …_

Allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, confortablement installé sur l'océan de sable qui dominait tout l'horizon, l'ombre d'un homme demeurait immobile, le regard placé vers les cieux. Ces derniers, éternellement plongés dans l'obscurité, laissaient apparaître de temps à autres, quelques étoiles, éclairant de leur lumière un monde qui paraissait déjà mort.

Une autre ombre approcha, silencieusement, dans le dos de l'être.

« - Grimmjow, tu devrais revenir au Palais. Des choses importantes sont en train de se produire dans les autres mondes.

\- Les _'autres mondes' _comme tu dis, j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- Sauf que nous sommes aussi concernés. Et … j'ai un mauvais pressentiment là-dessus. »

Une blonde à la poitrine opulente, la bouche cachée par sa courte veste, les bras croisés, parlait à cet homme aux cheveux bleus, qui se leva de façon nonchalante, craquant sa tête sur le côté. Son air exaspéré traduisait une mentalité peu enviable pour son entourage.

« - Bon, y'a intérêt à ce que tes conneries soient réellement importantes.

\- Je te garantis que c'est le cas. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : READY TO TRAVEL**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Rasenganseki : **Spirale de Rochers.

**Les Coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui, nous avons droit à un retour de Zangetsu, toujours habillé en costard, ainsi que du Hollow, plus connu sous le nom de Shirosaki … ! Lui aussi, habillé en costard ?!

**SHIROSAKI (voix dégénérée) : **HAHAHAHA ! Et ouais ! Le futur Roi doit être habillé … comme un Roi !

**ZANGETSU : **Mmmh. Me voilà … de retour.

**JOURNALISTE : **Parlez-nous déjà de votre lien vous unissant à Kurosaki Ichigo en détail, il est assez étrange …

**SHIROSAKI (grand, très grand sourire) : **Va crever.

**JOURNALISTE : **Pardon ?

**SHIROSAKI : **VA CREVER ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !

**ZANGETSU : **Arrête, ça devient ridicule.

**SHIROSAKI : **HEIN ?! Tu m'donnes des ordres là ?!

**ZANGETSU : **Ne veux-tu pas devenir célèbre et avoir une bonne réputation ? Alors tu devrais répondre à cette question.

**SHIROSAKI : **J'M'EN FOUS ! HAHAHAHA !

**ZANGETSU : **Donc, je vais répondre à sa place. Car il a trop peur de le faire.

**SHIROSAKI (fronce les sourcils) : **QUOI ?! Ah ouais ? Bah, j'vais y répondre, à ta question à deux balles. La nature de notre pouvoir ? Dans _Bleach, _j'suis créé par Aizen, j'fusionne avec Zangetsu, le pouvoir de Shinigami-Quincy d'Ichigo, et c'tout. Rien d'compliqué, hein ?!

**JOURNALISTE : **Et dans Rising Hell, Ichigo est-il un Quincy ?

**SHIROSAKI : **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**JOURNALISTE : **C'est-à-dire ?

**SHIROSAKI (large, très large sourire) : **Qui sait ?!

**ZANGETSU (voix sérieuse, comme toujours) : **Si on le dit … il n'y aura plus de suspens.

**JOURNALISTE : **Sinon, lors de la précédente interview de Zangetsu, ce dernier a annoncé que vous, Shirosaki, lui pourrissait la vie. Est-ce vrai ?

**SHIROSAKI : **QUOI ? Toi, enfoiré ! Tu parles dans mon dos ?!

**ZANGETSU : **Je te l'ai déjà dit plein de fois en face.

**SHIROSAKI : **TOUT CE QU'IL A DIT EST FAUX ! HAHAHA !

**JOURNALISTE : **Il a dit que vous étiez très bruyant, et apparemment …

**SHIROSAKI : **HEIN ?! TU CROIS QUE J'SUIS BRUYANT ?! HAHAHAHAHA !

**ZANGETSU : **Et c'est un mauvais perdant.

**SHIROSAKI : **Moi ? Un mauvais perdant ? Mmh … vu que je ne perds jamais …

**ZANGETSU : **Si. Lorsque je t'ai battu à _Need For Speed, _tu as essayé de détruire la Playstation.

**SHIROSAKI : **T'avais triché !

**ZANGETSU : **Et même lorsque je t'ai battu à FIFA, tu as essayé de me tuer.

**SHIROSAKI : **N'importe quoi ! Et l'arbitre était avec toi en plus !

**ZANGETSU : **Tu es en manque d'argument, voilà tout.

**SHIROSAKI : **Rien du tout ! C'est toi qui est naze !

**ZANGETSU : **Tu ne fais que crier à longueur de temps …

**SHIROSAKI : **Et alors ?! Y'a personne pour me dire quoi que ce soit ! C'est mon monde !

**ZANGETSU : **J'étais là en premier, tu es venu du jour au lendemain.

**SHIROSAKI : **Comme un conquérant, HAHAHA !

**JOURNALISTE : **(Donc en fait, Shirosaki confirme toutes les accusations de Zangetsu, ok ?) Bon, bon ! Si nous passions à la question suivante ?

**SHIROSAKI : **Grouille-toi alors !

**JOURNALISTE : **Au Hueco Mundo, lorsqu'Ichigo Kurosaki affronte Ulquiorra Schiffer, pourquoi êtes-vous apparu ? Parce que Kurosaki Ichigo voulait protéger ses amis ?

**SHIROSAKI : **Tu t'fous de moi ou quoi ?! T'as cru que ce minable avait eu une influence sur moi à ce moment-là ?!

**JOURNALISTE : **Bah … ouais.

**SHIROSAKI : **HA ! Que dalle ! J'suis venu, parce que ce con allait crever et que si ça arrivait, bah j'crèverais moi aussi !

**JOURNALISTE : **Est-ce que vous aviez toujours eu ce comportement lorsque vous avez été créé par Aizen ? Étiez-vous aussi agité ?

**SHIROSAKI : **Nan, j'pouvais pas gueuler sur tout le monde comme je le voulais, il me fallait une vraie conscience ! Fusionner avec Zangetsu a été la clé ! Il m'a été très utile, même si lui est con et ne comprend rien à la vie !

**ZANGETSU : **Ce n'est pas vrai.

**SHIROSAKI : **Si !

**ZANGETSU : **Non.

**SHIROSAKI : **SI ! HAHAHAHA !

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh … bon ok, et enfin, quelle est votre relation avec les autres Zanpakutô ?

**ZANGETSU : **J'ai déjà répondu à cette question la dernière fois. Personne ne veut venir nous voir à cause de lui.

**SHIROSAKI : **HAHAHAHAHA ! Que dalle ! Ils me respectent tous et me laissent tranquille ! Ces enfoirés ne m'laissent pas venir jouer avec eux par contre. Tss.

**JOURNALISTE : **Avez-vous … euh, quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ?

**ZANGETSU : **Le Hollow est un cannibale.

**SHIROSAKI : **QUOI ? Tous les Hollows sont cannibales, c'est quoi ton problème ?!

**ZANGETSU : **Tu es assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir … et tu m'as dit que tu voulais manger le cœur de Senbonzakura.

**JOURNALISTE : **…

**SHIROSAKI : **Et alors ?!

**JOURNALISTE : **Bon bon, stoppons nous ici ! La prochaine fois, retrouvez-nous avec Hinamori Momo et Shinji Hirako ou alors … Ulquiorra Schiffer, pour sa seconde apparition, et Inoue Orihime !


	30. Ready to Travel

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Rikuchi Roshin parvient à vaincre Aizen dans un combat singulier, forçant ce dernier à se plier aux exigences du Seireitei, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les membres du Gotei 13. Les préparatifs continuent, tandis qu'au Hueco Mundo, GrimmjowJaggerjack est abordé par Tia Hallibel, cette dernière annonçant que des choses importantes commençaient également à se produire au Hueco Mundo …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Rangiku Matsumoto**

Participant à tous les concours de beauté, à toutes les pubs pour des nouveaux parfums, présente sur tous les magazines féminins du Seireitei, Matsumoto Rangiku agace terriblement son Capitaine, ce dernier lui demandant comment est-ce qu'elle trouvait autant de temps pour ces activités, alors qu'au moment de travailler, il y avait toujours un problème … Autrement, la Shinigami reste toujours la même, et tente en plus de donner des conseils avisés à ses camarades. Bien peu souvent, cela s'avère efficace.

_**CHAPTER XXX : READY TO TRAVEL**_

**À** la Soul Society, un certain temps venait de s'écouler depuis la défaite de Sôsuke Aizen face à Rikuchi Roshin. Ce dernier prévoyait également de quitter les locaux de Yamamoto Genryûsai, afin de régler d'autres questions à la Dimension Royale. Et dehors, la nuit battait son plein. Il faut dire que depuis la première offensive amorcée à Karakura par le Général Noroi, personne n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, et les reconstructions immédiates qui ont suivies l'assaut du Seireitei depuis le gouffre de la Douzième Division abondaient également dans ce sens. Depuis la fin de l'invasion, avec l'arrivée des membres de la Division Zéro, il s'agissait-là, du seul moment de répit auquel les officiers du Seireitei ont pu profiter. Et la plupart d'entre eux se tassaient dans les Quartiers de la Quatrième Division, où le Capitaine Unohana et ses troupes ne connaissaient visiblement pas le repos, compte-tenu du nombre important de personnes à soigner, malgré des cas déjà achevés, comme ceux des Capitaines Kuchiki et Hitsugaya. Dans le réfectoire, Kurosaki Ichigo avait pris place sur une grande table, en compagnie de ses camarades : Ishida Uryû, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai … et Ketsurui Ryûketsu, qui s'immisçait silencieusement dans le groupe, après les demandes incessantes d'Inoue afin de l'intégrer. Et pour reprendre de l'énergie, un bon repas, même si finalement, avec tout ce qui se produisait, définir le repas offert comme étant réellement bon serait exagéré, faute de moyen. Néanmoins, cela ne gênait absolument pas le Shinigami Remplaçant, qui n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de dîner après tout ce qu'il se produisait.

« - Kurosaki, si tu manges trop vite, tu vas grossir ! Prévint la voix d'Uryû Ishida.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Répondit ce dernier, en avalant une gorgée d'eau. Pourquoi t'irais pas dire ça à Renji plutôt ? Regarde comme il bouffe, un animal sauvage !

\- Va t'faire enfoiré ! Grinça le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division. J'ai été gravement blessé pour sauver ta ville, alors c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse me nourrir normalement !

\- Comment ça, _« sauver ma ville » _? C'est pas plutôt Hirako qui est venu pour te sauver ? Lança son interlocuteur, d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Pff, te fie pas aux rumeurs. Répondit Renji, en avalant sauvagement un morceau de son poulet. »

À côté d'eux, Rukia observait la nouvelle querelle qui éclatait pour des raisons complètement absurdes. Renji et Ichigo ne se voyaient pas souvent, mais à chaque fois que cela se faisait, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen pour ne jamais donner envie de les réunir à nouveau. La petite noble soupira, avant d'avaler elle-même un peu de nourriture. Mais son regard se perdit rapidement sur Ketsurui Ryûketsu, particulièrement silencieuse.

Comme tout le reste des personnes présentes, l'âme damnée voyait devant elle une assiette remplie de nourriture. Mais elle ne faisait aucun mouvement annonçant qu'elle allait la manger.

« - Ketsurui-san, tu n'as pas faim ? Se risqua finalement la petite sœur adoptive de ByakuyaKuchiki.

\- Je ne peux pas manger. Annonça mécaniquement l'âme damnée. Même si je ne me trouve plus en Enfer, j'y suis toujours liée. En conséquence, me nourrir est impossible.

\- Ah … je vois … désolée. Bredouilla lentement la Lieutenante aux courts cheveux noirs, ne sachant trop comment sortir de cette situation plutôt embarrassante à vrai dire. »

Et le silence pesant qui suivit, ainsi que tous les regards portés vers les deux jeunes femmes, n'arrangeaient vraiment pas les choses. À cet instant-là, Rukia se maudit légèrement d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide, et cherchait déjà un moyen de relancer, ou plutôt de détourner, la conversation. Mais une main vive, arrivant avec une agilité étonnante, s'empara de l'assiette de Ketsurui, devant le regard incrédule de la plupart du groupe, et sonna également la fin de toutes les délibérations intérieures de la petite Kuchiki.

« - Dans ce cas, s'écria Ichigo, je la prends !

\- Crétin ! Réprimanda Rukia, en lui lançant un regard sévère. Tu penses que c'est le moment de faire ça ?!

\- Si on la laisse, c'est du gaspillage de nourriture. Affirma le Shinigami Remplaçant, croisant les bras, fermant les yeux et hochant lentement la tête.

\- Tu peux le prendre, ça ne me dérange pas. Répondit Ketsurui, d'un ton neutre presque affolant.

\- Tiens, tu vois ? S'enquit le rouquin, tandis que Rukia secoua la tête de dépit.

\- Ichigo, enfoiré ! Fulmina Renji, le visage visiblement bien colérique. T'es sérieux là ?! T'essaies même pas de partager avec moi ?!

\- T'avais qu'à réagir plus rapidement !

\- Ichigo. Tonna soudainement Chad. J'ai faim aussi.

\- Ah … Chad, t'en veux ?

\- Non. Répondit le géant Mexicain. J'en ai déjà bien assez.

\- Euh … dans ce cas … pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

\- Ishida m'a dit que je devrais prendre un peu plus la parole. Reprit de sa voix habituelle le Fullbringer. Alors j'applique. »

Un nouveau courant d'air passa, dès lors que l'ancien lycéen acheva ses propos. En réalité, difficile de prendre très au sérieux les propos du jeune homme à la peau mate, alors que le ton qu'il employait laissait planer un sérieux doute sur ses intentions. Plaisantait-il ? Impossible à dire.

« - Ne pouvons-nous pas revenir à un sujet plus sérieux et moins trivial que la nourriture ? Soupira lentement la voix d'Ishida, le Quincy remontant lentement ses lunettes. Kuchiki-san, est-ce que tu sais comment se dérouleront les missions ? Les groupes par exemple ?

\- Heu … Réfléchit la concernée. Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait … je devrais aller poser la question au Capitaine Ukitake. Je reviens tout de suite. »

La plupart de ses interlocuteurs acquiescèrent tout simplement, et l'ambiance avait rechuté depuis qu'Ishida avait abordé ce sujet. Car oui, le Quincy n'avait pas tort. En rappelant à tous la réalité actuelle, c'est-à-dire cette situation extrêmement compliquée vis-à-vis de l'Enfer, il permettait déjà de se replonger dans les batailles futures. Ichigo lui-même se racla légèrement la gorge, appréhendant avec une forme d'anxiété ces derniers. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas pu combattre au Seireitei, piégé dans sa cellule et croupissant misérablement. Mais il comptait bien changer cela, dès lors que l'occasion se présentera.

Mais apparemment, ici, tout le monde ne semblait pas dans cette même optique là. La plupart des Shinigamis prenaient un bon moment de repos, bien mérité. Et même à la table, certaines personnes semblaient tirées par la fatigue. Inoue Orihime, la première. Cette dernière avait en effet joué un très grand rôle en tant que soutien pour la Quatrième Division, et visiblement, cette activité intense avait laissé des traces. La jeune étudiante rousse fermait et rouvrait lentement ses paupières.

« - Inoue, tu devrais vraiment aller dormir. Proposa doucement la voix de Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- Hein … ? Répondit-elle lentement, en relevant la tête, sa vue légèrement embrouillée. Kurosaki-kun ? Tu es … déjà réveillé ?

\- … Je pense que Kurosaki a raison, pour une fois. Intervint la voix d'Ishida, tandis qu'Ichigo lui lançait un regard signifiant qu'il ne comprenait pas la situation. Inoue-san, tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Enlève le _« pour une fois » _et ce sera mieux. Râla le détenteur de Zangetsu. Je vais t'accompagner, Inoue. »

Immédiatement, quelque chose changea dans le regard de la jeune femme. Entendre Kurosaki-kun lui dire qu'il allait la raccompagner, avait semble-t-il, permis à son cerveau de se reconnecter à la réalité, et soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps qu'Orihime se leva, à une vitesse fulgurante, ne manquant ainsi pas de surprendre ses camarades.

« - J-J-Je peux y a-a-aller toute seule, K-Kurosaki-kun. Bredouilla-t-elle à toute vitesse. T-T-Tu n'as pas besoin de venir avec moi dans ma chambre, c'est promis ! »

Et l'instant suivant, la guérisseuse courait déjà maladroitement, manquant de tomber à quelques reprises, dans les couloirs de la Quatrième Division, laissant ses amis incrédules sur le quai. Le premier concerné, Kurosaki Ichigo, ne semblait d'ailleurs pas très bien comprendre ce qui venait de se produire avec son amie aux yeux noisette et décida tout simplement de mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Après tout, ici, tout le monde semblait être marqué par cette sensation de fatigue : et pour cause, s'ils restaient encore ici un moment, tous feraient une nuit blanche peu enviable et recommandable d'ailleurs. Mais difficile de le leur reprocher après la journée difficile qu'ils venaient tous de vivre.

« - Ichigo. Lâcha soudainement la voix de Sado Yasutora. Je crois que je vais dormir aussi.

\- Ok, Chad. Mais … au fait, tu as un endroit où dormir ?

\- Oui. Répondit-il, de son ton habituel, en levant le pouce.

\- Et … où ?

\- Hmpf. »

Telle fut la réponse de son vieil ami du collège. Telle fut même sa _seule _réponse, puisque les secondes défilèrent, tandis que Chad demeurait assis sur sa chaise … la tête de plus en plus basse ? Ichigo, dont les neurones avaient également quelques problèmes de connexion visiblement, finit par comprendre la situation. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, le Shinigami Remplaçant ne pouvant pas croire la décision que son ami allait prendre. Mais la voix d'Ishida l'en empêcha.

« - Kurosaki ! Chuchota-t-il. Tais-toi, Sado-kun est déjà en train de dormir !

\- … Quoi ? Attends … il est sérieux là ? On va pas le laisser dormir ici, quand même ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ? Déclara le Quincy, d'un air las. »

N'ayant guère de réponse audible à formuler, Ichigo Kurosaki se contenta tout bonnement de s'appuyer confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise, en attendant le retour de Rukia, partie à la pêche aux informations auprès de son Capitaine. Au bout de quelques minutes, cette dernière apparue de nouveau à l'horizon, les regards du groupe d'ami, du moins de ceux qui demeuraient encore réveillés, se tournant vers la Shinigami au regard améthyste. Immédiatement, Ishida fut le premier à intervenir.

« - Kuchiki-san, ne réveille pas Sado-kun s'il te plaît. S'empressa-t-il de murmurer.

\- Que … S'étonna la noble, avant de voir le jeune homme la tête baissée, l'effrayant presque. Ok, c'est bon. Bon, je suis allée voir le Capitaine UKitake, et nous ne sommes pas encore tout à fait certains concernant les missions, mais on a bien l'assurance que deux groupes iront dans les lieux dont on nous a parlé. Et chacun de ces groupes seront menés par l'une des deux Capitaines de la Dimension Royale.

\- C'pas sérieux ?! S'étrangla la voix de Renji Abarai. J'espère que si j'y vais, je ne serais pas dans le même groupe que celui de cette femme-là … celle avec les lunettes tu sais ?!

\- Heu, Renji … tu parles du Capitaine Kakusu, là … ?

\- Ouais ! Celle-là ! S'enquit finalement le Lieutenant, d'un air victorieux. Elle me fout les jetons, sérieux ! Elle a l'air d'être une malade sérieux, prête à te découper à la moindre erreur !

\- Heu, Renji …

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais … Déclara ce dernier, en secouant légèrement la tête. Toi aussi t'aimerais pas être sous ses ordres. Mais bon, c'est …

\- Renji, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Le ton sérieux, presque alarmiste de la petite Shinigami, fit tiquer son ami. Ce dernier posa très lentement son regard sur ses autres camarades, sans se retourner. En voyant un Ichigo regarder dans son dos d'un air traumatisé, comme Rukia le faisait en moins visible, et un Ishidaqui préférait se cacher derrière ses lunettes, le vice-Capitaine de Byakuya Kuchiki comprit son erreur.

« - Elle est derrière moi … c'est ça ? »

Précipitamment, Rukia hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et avec la même vitesse témoignant de sa peur, Renji Abarai se retourna. Et bien évidemment, celle à qui il faisait référence jusqu'à présent, se trouvait bel et bien dans son dos, se tenant bien droite, un regard inquisiteur gravé sur son visage, dont le regard ardent, ressemblant au crépuscule, portait la marque de son humeur massacrante du moment. Accrochée à son bras gauche, Kirio Hikifune arborait un air tout à fait contradictoire, jovial et souriant à souhait, posant affectueusement sa tête sur l'épaule de sa collègue. Mais à cet instant-là, l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division représentait le cadet des soucis du Lieutenant aux cheveux rouges. Sans se préoccuper d'une quelconque question d'honneur, il s'abaissa sur le sol, en se prosternant.

« - Je vous le jure ! Implora-t-il. Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C'est la fatigue, le stress … j'avais une image de vous un peu décalée c'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas tellement dire ça, ça ne me ressemble pas, et puis au vu de la description, c'est pas comme ça que je voulais le faire, et en fait …

\- Renji ! Intervint soudainement la voix de Kuchiki Rukia, qui arriva comme une trombe … pour donner un coup de poing dans le visage de celui avec qui elle avait grandie au Rukongai. Excusez-le, Capitaine Kakusu ! S'inclina-t-elle ensuite respectueusement. Mon ami ne sait malheureusement se fier qu'aux apparences et …

\- Aux apparences ? Articula lentement la voix de la concernée, glaçant immédiatement le sang de la détentrice de Sode no Shirayuki. Quel est le problème … avec mon apparence ?

\- Euh … eh bien … je me suis mal exprimée ... »

Devant l'aura menaçante de cette femme provenant du Reiôkyu, la petite sœur de Byakuya perdait tout bonnement ses moyens. Comment réagir ? Déjà qu'avec le Capitaine Unohana, cela s'avérait relativement difficile, alors que cette dernière se montrait toujours souriante, les choses empiraient avec Netsujô Kakusu, puisque son regard empli d'une sévérité totale avait le don de rapidement doucher toutes vaines ardeurs.

« - Rooh, Netsu-chaaan ! Ça va ! C'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu ! Intervint soudainement la voix bienfaitrice, pour Rukia, de Kirio Hikifune. Si tu plantes tes yeux comme des couteaux sur les gens, c'est normal que tu n'aies jamais d'amis après, à part moi ! Ricana-t-elle finalement, visiblement satisfaite par sa réplique. »

Ces deux personnes semblaient assez proches, dans leur relation. Et pourtant, au vu de leur tempérament, tout semble les opposer, d'autant plus qu'après les quelques mots de tempérance lancés par l'ancienne supérieure de Shinji Hirako, un lourd silence s'installa, tandis que Netsujô posa lentement ses yeux crépusculaires sur son amie. Cette dernière perdit son air moqueur et taquin qui la caractérisait, avant de s'accrocher avec encore plus de fermeté au bras de la Capitaine aux cheveux aussi éclatants que la lumière d'un coucher de soleil.

« - Je plaisante ! Je plaisante ! Tu as beaucoup d'amis ! »

Et à la seconde suivante, la main de la Shinigami la plus gradée des lieux se posa sur celle d'Hikifune, pour retirer cette dernière de son épaule … pour la balancer littéralement, à plusieurs mètres plus loin, faisant ainsi sursauter Sado Yasutora au passage, surprenant également d'autres Shinigamis dans le secteur, Hikifune poussant un petit cri de surprise au même instant.

« - Vous. Tonna finalement Netsujô Kakusu, d'un air particulièrement sévère. Si vous êtes au courant que demain, vous risquez de partir pour une mission importante, pourquoi restez-vous éveillé aussi tard ? Martela-t-elle. Il est temps d'aller dormir. Et pas sur une chaise, lança-t-elle à l'encontre de Chad, qui se releva à vitesse grand V. Trouvez-vous un endroit convenable où dormir, le Seireitei est vaste. Si vous avez trouvé cette journée difficile, sachez que les prochains jours seront plus pénibles encore. Alors si vous n'êtes prêts ni physiquement, ni mentalement, vous allez mourir. Maintenant que vous avez compris, disparaissez.

\- … À vos ordres. Déclara Rukia, visiblement chamboulée.

\- Enfin, Âme damnée. Lâcha-t-elle, à l'encontre de Ketsurui. Sache d'ores et déjà que je t'aurai à l'œil dans mon groupe. »

La Shinigami au long haori blanc, haut de gamme d'ailleurs, probablement davantage que celui de Byakuya Kuchiki, tourna finalement les talons, laissant ainsi respirer, ceux à qui elle venait d'ordonner un repos immédiat. Renji n'avait pas dit un mot, et se sentait désormais bien heureux que le Capitaine Kakusu se soit éloignée, ramassant au passage Hikifune, qui ne tarda pas à se recoller contre elle, et émettant toutes sortes de propos inutiles.

Ichigo était du même avis que ses deux amis sur cette femme, mais se sentait bien heureux de n'avoir rien dit du tout à ce moment-là, tout comme Ishida d'ailleurs. Mais ce qui inquiétait grandement le rouquin, concernait le fait que cette Shinigami avait évoqué à Ketsurui le fait qu'elle l'aurait à l'œil … ce qui signifie immédiatement, que le Capitaine Kakusu irait dans le monde réel. Et dans ce cas-là, l'étudiant en Histoire avait de bonnes chances de l'avoir à ses côtés. Cette pensée le fit d'ailleurs bien frémir intérieurement.

Finalement, Rukia conduisit rapidement Ichigo, Ishida, Chad et Ketsurui dans une chambre, qui s'avéra vite être celle où logeait déjà Orihime Inoue, paisiblement endormie dans son futon. Là-bas, elle en fit rapidement installer d'autres, la pièce étant assez spacieuse pour cela. Sauf pour Ketsurui Ryûketsu, qui refusa calmement la proposition provenant de la Lieutenante, s'installant tout bonnement sur une chaise, à proximité de la fenêtre.

« - Heu, Ketsurui-san … Murmura lentement la brunette.

\- Cette chaise suffira pour moi. Articula l'âme damnée à la chevelure pourpre. Je ne peux pas dormir, en tant qu'âme damnée.

\- Je vois … je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas pour cela. Murmura la grande sœur d'Hiyota, de son ton habituel. »

Rukia hocha tout simplement la tête. En réalité, la Lieutenante se sentait un petit peu mal vis-à-vis de son interlocutrice. Les âmes damnées ne pouvaient ni dormir, ni manger ? Cela lui paraissait assez triste, en y repensant. Mais après tout, exister en Enfer ne pouvait pas être réjouissant, et la Shinigami en était bien consciente. La brunette prit rapidement congé, elle étant partie pour dormir dans un Manoir Kuchiki encore intact, ou presque, malgré l'invasion. Renji, lui, dormait tout bonnement dans les Quartiers de la Sixième Division.

Lorsque le calme fut de nouveau total, dans la chambre contenant Ichigo Kurosaki et ses camarades, Ketsurui se tourna lentement vers la fenêtre. Cette dernière laissait apparaître un morceau de lumière argenté, provenant de la lune. Le calme se transposait également à l'extérieur, et à vrai dire, cela faisait même du bien à l'âme damnée, qui plongea lentement dans ses pensées. Sa propre situation demeurait encore plus difficile que celle des autres Shinigamis, avec son statut d'âme damnée. Beaucoup des gradés du Seireitei, exception faite des plus hauts, la regardaient avec une forme de suspicion non dissimulée, et cela pouvait clairement se comprendre. Mais pour atteindre son objectif, elle braverait ces obstacles, peu importe ce qui lui en coûterait.

« - Hé, Ketsurui-san. Murmura soudainement la voix de Kurosaki Ichigo, tirant la jeune femme de ses torpeurs.

\- Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas, toi ?

\- Pas la peine d'être autant sur la défensive. Assura ce dernier, couché et même enroulé dans son futon. Je voulais juste te dire une chose : je sauverai ta sœur, je t'en fais la promesse. Pas la peine de me répondre, je sais que tu penses que c'est impossible, mais je le ferai. »

Ketsurui ne répondit pas, comme il s'y attendait. L'âme damnée regardait du coin de l'œil son interlocuteur, pendant quelques secondes, sans dire un mot. Comme elle s'y attendait …Kurosaki Ichigo n'abandonnerait pas cette idée-là. Tant mieux. Avoir foi en soi-même, constituait la première étape pour avoir foi en l'avenir.

_Soul Society – Aube._

« - Avez-vous compris, avortons ?! »

Finalement, les Shinigamis n'avaient pas fait de nuit blanche, mais cela s'en approchait vraiment. Le Capitaine-Commandant, Yamamoto Genryûsai, avait décidé de reprendre son rôle de chef du Seireitei de façon bien énergique, comme si le départ de Rikuchi Roshin l'avait libéré. Et pour cela, pour rappeler son autorité quelque peu bafouée ces derniers temps, rien de tel que de réveiller tout le monde de manière particulièrement matinale. Un certain nombre d'entre eux tirait d'ailleurs un visage particulièrement épuisé, comme Shunsui Kyôraku, dans l'assemblée des Shinigamis.

« - Comme vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, je vais vous le répéter une dernière fois. Tonna le Commandant, en frappant de sa canne sur le sol. Dans l'expédition du Hueco Mundo, le Capitaine Kirio Hikifune va diriger une équipe composée de Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Hirako Shinji, Abarai Renji, Kusajishi Yachiru, Hinamori Momo, HiyoriSarugaki et Kurotsuchi Nemu. Dans celle du Monde Réel, le Capitaine Kakusu mènera UraharaKisuke, Shihôin Yoruichi, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryû, Inoue Orihime et RyûketsuKetsurui. Vous avez tous une heure pour vous préparer, et n'oubliez pas que récupérer les Joyaux est d'une importance capitale. Ne manquez pas à votre devoir, il en va de notre survie à tous. Ceux qui n'ont pas été cité resteront ici, au Seireitei, et je leur donnerais moi-même d'autres instructions, le Seireitei doit aussi être protégé et reconstruit. Maintenant, à vos préparatifs.

\- Bien ! S'écrièrent des voix dans l'Assemblée. »

Une heure, hein ? Kurosaki Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment que faire durant ce temps-là. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'affaires à prendre avec lui, exception faite de son Zanpakutô qui constituait son seul bagage. Ne sachant quoi faire, le Shinigami Remplaçant se posa sur une chaise, dans la grande pièce de réunion, pendant que ses amis filèrent à toute vitesse pour se préparer. Rukianotamment faisait des aller-retour constants, entre des lieux qui échappaient totalement à la compréhension du rouquin, qui fit rapidement fi des activités de sa jeune amie. Inoue l'accompagna de temps à autres, et surtout, Ishida se ramena devant lui … avec une grosse doudoune ?! Devant les yeux écarquillés de l'étudiant au regard ambre, le Quincy s'écria vivement.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kurosaki ?! S'insurgea-t-il. Nous allons en Antarctique, et c'est normal de me préparer au froid !

\- Et tu trouves qu'il fait un froid glacial ici aussi ? Soupira son interlocuteur. »

Remontant excessivement vite ses lunettes, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'éclipsa l'instant suivant, embarrassé par son propre comportement, sous le regard dépité et las du Shinigami Remplaçant, qui sursauta presque lorsqu'une main se plaça sur ses épaules : il se retourna immédiatement, et aperçu son ami, Sado Yasutora.

« - Chad ?! Maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne viens pas ?

\- Non. Lâcha vivement ce dernier. Je vais rester pour aider les gens à reconstruire le Seireitei.

\- Ah ouais, pas faux.

\- Bonne chance, Ichigo.

\- Ouais, à toi aussi.

\- Hé, Ichigo ! »

Une voix familière, qui résonnait un peu trop fort dans la tête du rouquin, ce dernier se tournant encore une fois, cette fois-ci pour apercevoir Abarai Renji, Lieutenant de la Sixième Division. Ce dernier arborait un sourire fier, Zabimaru placé nonchalamment derrière son épaule.

« - C'est quoi ton problème, Renji ?

\- J'ai pas de problème moi, mais tu risques d'en avoir avec le Capitaine Kuchiki si Rukia est blessée ! Alors fais gaffe, et protège-la bien ! Sourit-il, d'un air victorieux.

\- J'suis pas con. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? T'es allé demander au vieux de ne pas te mettre avec le Capitaine Kakusu ou quoi ?

\- Que dalle ! J'suis pas dans votre groupe, c'est tout !

\- Et t'es content en plus ? J'te rappelle que t'es dans le groupe de Kenpachi, Byakuya et Kurotsuchi Mayuri. En fait, j'aimerais pas être à ta place.

\- L-La ferme ! Bon, essaie de rester en vie, et fais pas chier !

\- Ouais, toi aussi. »

Tout un bordel pour deux simples expéditions. Les Shinigamis ne savaient décidément rien faire comme tout le monde, et se hâtaient visiblement afin de rendre plus compliquée une situation qui ne l'était pourtant pas, à la base. Néanmoins, au fil des minutes, les choses retrouvèrent une forme de calme, et rapidement, le Shinigami aux cheveux orange retrouva ses camarades :Rukia, qui portait un sac-à-dos Chappy, au goût plus que douteux, Ishida, qui avait enlevé sa doudoune, qui se trouvait aussi dans un sac assez volumineux, et Inoue, qui n'arborait rien de spécial. Urahara Kisuke et Shihôin Yoruichi approchaient également, après une discussion du blond avec Ketsurui Ryûketsu. Ichigo nota rapidement le visage très fermé de celle qui lui avait permis d'atteindre le Bankai, ainsi que le fourreau qui demeurait attaché à sa taille : son Zanpakutô. Le rouquin ne posa pour l'heure aucune question concernant ce dernier. Surtout que le Capitaine qui mènerait l'expédition, Netsujô Kakusu, approchait à pas lents du groupe, accrochée par une Kirio Hikifune qui semblait avoir bien du mal à lui dire au revoir, avant de s'y résoudre, pour aller rejoindre son propre groupe.

« - Bien, tout le monde est là visiblement. Siffla la Garde Royale. Alors, si tout le monde est prêt, nous y allons immédiatement, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

\- Heu, excusez-moi … Intervient presque timidement, la voix de Kurosaki Ichigo. J'aurais juste une dernière requête à formuler …

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je voudrais … me rendre chez moi, avant notre départ.

\- … Je vois. Murmura la concernée. Nous n'avons pas le choix, de toute façon. »

_Monde Réel – Karakura, à proximité de la Clinique Kurosaki._

À une heure aussi matinale, il paraissait évident que les ruelles de Karakura, paraîtraient vides. Et ce fut évidemment le cas : devant une faible lumière matinale, cachée en partie par des nuages assez nombreux dans les cieux, Kurosaki Ichigo se retrouvait devant chez lui, dans son shihakusho de Shinigami. Tous les autres membres du groupe, qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur deGigai, exception bien sûr faite d'Ishida et de Ketsurui Ryûketsu, le laissèrent ici, lui demandant de les retrouver au Magasin Urahara une fois qu'il aura terminé, Netsujô annonçant d'ailleurs clairement au Shinigami Remplaçant de ne pas trop prendre son temps. Le rouquin entra discrètement par sa fenêtre, afin de prendre son corps, tout bonnement, et de retomber à l'extérieur, sur le seuil de sa porte. Silencieusement, le jeune homme tourna le visage. À cette heure-là il n'y avait probablement personne de réveillé, et …

« - Fils indigne ! »

Rectification : il ne _devrait _avoir personne de réveillé à cette heure-là, et pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit largement, laissant apparaître le père de la famille Kurosaki, Isshin, qui lançait un regard faussement inquisiteur à son fils, comme s'il avait déjà été mis au courant de la situation, ce qui devait d'ailleurs être le cas.

« - Papa, j'ai pas le temps, je dois …

\- Oh que si, tu as le temps ! Entre !

\- Mais …

\- Entre ! »

Finalement, l'étudiant en Histoire se résigna, et suivit son paternel à l'intérieur de la Clinique … pour trouver dans le salon, Yuzu ? Elle ne dormait pas non plus ?

« - Onii-chan ! Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi !

\- Quoi … ? Ah … oui, désolé, je …

\- Ah oui, t'étais parti, Ichi-nii ? Fit la voix de Karin, cette dernière descendant simplement les escaliers, sous l'œil perplexe du rouquin, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à retrouver sa famille au complète, le poster de Masaki étant compris à l'intérieur, avant de partir pour le grand Sud.

\- Ouais … et je dois repartir …

\- Sans blague, j'aurais jamais deviné. Railla Karin, en prenant place sur le canapé, un bol de céréales en face d'elle.

\- Onii-chan, tu ne veux pas prendre ton petit déjeuner avec nous, avant de partir ? Lança innocemment la voix de Yuzu, qui joignait en plus le regard au ton.

\- Je … »

Le rouquin ne savait visiblement guère quelle réponse adopter. Isshin s'installa à côté de ses deux filles, attendant patiemment également, devant son bol. Ichigo nota rapidement que lui avait droit à de simples pains de mie, comme si tout avait déjà été préparé à l'avance ici. Le Shinigami Remplaçant sourit faiblement.

« - J'ai bien quelques minutes à offrir à ma famille. Murmura-t-il. »

Placée plus loin, à l'extérieur, Rukia observait avec un sourire attendri la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. La petite noble entreprit ensuite rapidement de quitter les lieux, histoire de ne pas être repérée ni réprimandée par le Capitaine Kakusu. Ichigo, sa famille lui importait toujours autant. C'était une partie de sa personnalité qui ne devait pas changer. Surtout pas, à l'aube de ce qui allait se produire …

_Hueco Mundo – Désert._

« - Wooow ! Voici donc le Hueco Mundo en vrai ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près ! S'exclama la voix de Kirio Hikifune, en jetant son regard à droite et à gauche, ne constatant au final qu'une immense étendue du sable, au-dessus de laquelle trônait des cieux obscurs, à peine éclairés par quelques astres célestes. La Capitaine aux cheveux pourpres se faisait étreindre au niveau de la taille par une Hiyori, qui ne voulait visiblement pas la lâcher, sous le regard blasé de Shinji Hirako.

\- Pff, c'est chiant. Ils sont où les ennemis ? Grogna la voix de Zaraki Kenpachi.

\- Ken-chan, il faut être patient dans la vie ! Annonça fièrement la voix de Yachiru, comme si elle pensait gagner en maturité avec cette simple phrase.

\- Nemu, j'espère que tu as ramené le chariot avec toi ? Je veux à tout prix amener une âme damnée au Seireitei, et cette fois-ci, elles ne m'échapperont pas !

\- Oui, Mayuri-sama. »

Renji, lui, se tenait un peu silencieux devant tout ça. À vrai dire, voyager avec un tel groupe ne l'enchantait pas réellement, le Lieutenant s'imaginant déjà vivre des situations plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Mais le natif du Rukongai ne put pas délibérer intérieurement beaucoup plus longtemps, dès lors qu'un bruit de pas le ramena à la réalité, attirant son regard et celui de ses compagnons, dans son dos : et là-bas, une jeune femme, toute de blanche vêtue, un masque de Hollow à moitié présent sur la tête, les cheveux émeraudes, et surtout, des blessures sanglantes présentes sur son corps, venait de faire son apparition … il s'agissait bien évidemment d'une Arrancar, Neliel Tu Odershvank.

« - S'il vous plaît … aidez-nous. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : BACK TO HUECO MUNDO**_

**Les Coulisses du Chapitre :**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, nous retrouvons un couple très populaire chez la communauté de Bleach, à savoir Ulquiorra Schiffer et Inoue Orihime !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Absurde, je ne suis pas un couple populaire.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Heu …

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Femme. Tu es absurde, tu as bien vu que l'auteur avait perdu ce chapitre, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé son Santen Kesshun pour le restaurer ? Absurde.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Ulquiorra-kun, je ne pouvais rien faire !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **C'est _« Ulquiorra », _ne me met pas ce _« kun » _à la fin.

**JOURNALISTE : **Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais peut-on commencer l'interview ?

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Oui !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Ridicule.

**JOURNALISTE : **(On va prendre ça pour un oui, hein) Donc, monsieur Ulquiorra ! Pourquoi êtes-vous mort au Hueco Mundo ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Car j'ai cessé de vivre.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **…

**JOURNALISTE : **…

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Et dès que femme a pointé sa main vers moi, le processus a en plus été accéléré. Femme, tu devrais faire attention à tes microbes. Les microbes sont dangereux.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Mais, c'est méchant de dire ça ! En plus … ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie tué !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas sauvé alors ?

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Beh … tu étais un ennemi, tu venais de tuer Kurosaki-kun, tu as blesséIshida-kun, et tu as même dit que j'allais mourir à plusieurs reprises …

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Absurde.

**JOURNALISTE : **Question suivante ! Inoue Orihime, que ressentez-vous à l'égard d'UlquiorraSchiffer ?

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Hein ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Bah, que ressentez-vous pour lui ! L'aimez-vous beaucoup ? L'appréciez-vous ?

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Eh beh … euh, c'est-à-dire … c'est une bonne question, euh … oui, peut-être … mais en même temps, je ne suis pas certaine ! Parce que c'est une question compliquée, vous savez … euh … il y a des choses à dire … et …

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Tais-toi, femme. Tu parles trop.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Mais, j'ai été interviewée, j'ai le droit de parler …

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Insensé.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et vous, Ulquiorra Schiffer ? Portez-vous un intérêt à l'égard d'Inoue Orihime ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Absurde.

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi êtes-vous revenus à la vie ? Vous savez queMeikyû ne pouvait ramener que des gens qui possèdent un cœur, qui ont regretté leur mort ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Ridicule, tu dis n'importe quoi.

**JOURNALISTE : **Chapitre 11 …

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Il a menti.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Euh … Ulquiorra-kun … tu sais … toi et moi …

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Tais-toi, femme. Tu as suffisamment dit de choses absurdes pour la semaine.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **… C'est toi qui est absurde, Ulquiorra-kun !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **… Quoi ?

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Oui ! Tu ne veux jamais écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, et tu répètes toujours le même mot !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Et alors ? C'est parce que ce que tu dis est à la fois absurde et inintéressant.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Non, c'est faux ! C'est toi qui est absurde et inintéressant !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Impossible, les fans de Bleach m'aiment, cela signifie que je suis intéressant, même si c'est également absurde.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Mais tu dis toujours des choses qui n'ont aucun sens !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Tu n'as pas de preuve.

**JOURNALISTE : **(Il est complètement timbré, pas vrai ?)

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Hein ?! Mais regarde l'interview alors !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Je n'en n'ai pas envie.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Dans ce cas-là, je vais te citer tes mots : _« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas sauvé, alors ? »_

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Mais … c'est même marqué ici …

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **C'est juste que tu ne sais pas lire, voilà tout.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **J'abandonne …

**JOURNALISTE : **Et si on posait des questions, plutôt ? Par exemple, comment se passait votre coexistence à Las Noches ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Femme était déjà absurde à l'époque, et elle ne mangeait jamais.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **C'est normal, Ulquiorra-kun me ramenait du ragoût de Hollow … qui pourrait manger ça ?!

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **C'est n'importe quoi, c'était du rôti de Hollow.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Mais … c'est la même chose ! C'est incomestible …

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **… Aizen-sama avait donné cet ordre.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et l'avez-vous déjà attachée pour la forcer à manger ?

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Oui …

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **C'est n'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais fait ça, ni émis cette menace. Tout ça, c'est à cause de Grimmjow.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **…

**JOURNALISTE : **… Je pense qu'il serait sage de nous arrêter ici … la prochaine fois, retrouvez-donc … avec Komamura Sajin et Iba Tetsuzaemon, qui nous parleront du monde des morts, ou alors, avec Barragan Luisenbarn et Starrk Coyote … qui feront de même !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **C'est n'importe quoi. On ne peut pas interviewer des morts, c'est complètement absurde. Espèce de fou.

**JOURNALISTE : **…

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Tu n'as plus rien à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai … cassé.

**ORIHIME INOUE : **Ulquiorra-kun, tu devrais vraiment te taire.

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Quoi ? Tu me donnes des ordres, femme ? Retourne … chez toi.

**JOURNALISTE : **Fin ! Fin !


	31. Back to Hueco Mundo (Tome IV)

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Une période de calme, préparant les futurs événements, se déroule. Le Seireitei scinde ainsi ses équipes en plusieurs groupes, l'un d'eux étant envoyé dans le monde réel, et l'autre, au Hueco Mundo. Là-bas, les Shinigamis rencontrent une vieille connaissance : Neliel Tu Odershvank. Et apparemment, cette dernière était bien blessée …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**TOME IV : **__**SHAKING **__**CIVILIZATION**_

_**« **__**Le plus violent des vents ne saurait balayer, le plus sincère des liens. Mais encore faut-il pouvoir le tisser … **__**»**_

_**\- Kirio Hikifune**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Yachiru Kusajishi**

Malgré ses différentes tentatives afin de prouver le contraire, Yachiru Kusajishi a bien grandie de quelques centimètres ces dernières années, et fait désormais 1 mètre 10. Ses préoccupations ne changent pourtant pas, et la petite fille continue de semer le trouble dans le Seireitei en entier, à travers divers jeux. Le plus drôle selon son point de vue étant de voler l'assiette de nourriture du Capitaine-Commandant et de la manger elle-même.

Ce qui valut à la Onzième Division une semaine de travaux culinaires forcés.

_**CHAPTER XXXI : BACK TO HUECO MUNDO**_

**D**es bruits de pas, et seulement cela. Un silence complet régnait dans les Quartiers de la Première Division, alors que l'ancien prisonnier, Aizen Sôsuke, se déplaçait, sous surveillance extrême de Soi Fon, Ukitake, Kyôraku ainsi que Genryûsai Yamamoto. L'ancien maître de Las Noches avait les poignets solidement attachés par des menottes, scellant son reiatsu. Yamamoto Genryûsai lui fit bientôt face, sous l'étroite surveillance de nombreux Shinigamis, placés dans les alentours.

« - Aizen Sôsuke, tu as pu constater ta faiblesse tout à l'heure. Souffla le détenteur deRyûjin Jakka. Maintenant, conformément à l'accord qui nous liait, tu vas travailler sous les ordres du Seireitei.

\- Comme à la bonne vieille époque, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit doucement le brun.

\- Ne sois pas si effronté après ta pitoyable défaite, avorton.

\- Vous avez raison. Affirma finalement le Shinigami.

\- Conformément également au plan concocté par le Capitaine Roshin, nous allons te rendre ton Zanpakutô, Kyôka Suigetsu. Mais n'imagine même pas pouvoir libérer ton Shikai et encore moins ton Bankai : la Garde Royale, s'est occupée de sceller ton sabre, tu ne pourras le libérer.

\- Comme vous le dîtes. Maintenant, puis-je savoir une chose ? Articula lentement l'être ayant jadis transcendé Hollow et Shinigamis. Où vais-je dormir ? En Prison ?

\- C'est exact. Ta demeure ne change pas, nous allons simplement nous servir de toi.

\- Je vois, comme vous l'avez fait tant de fois avec Kurosaki Ichigo, par exemple … Sourit de plus belle Aizen, avant que le son de la canne du puissant Shinigami ne retentisse.

\- Cela suffit. Grogna ce dernier. Renfermez-le, nous le sortirons dès lors que les opérations commenceront ici aussi. »

Rapidement, malgré son air suffisant, le concerné retourna dans sa cellule du Mûken, de nouveau séparé de son Zanpakutô. Mais cette fois-ci, cela s'avérait complètement temporaire. Néanmoins, pour un homme ayant un égo si grand, subir une défaite aussi cuisante face au Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin devait forcément lui nourrir des idées de vengeance. Dans le Seireitei, parmi l'assemblée des Shinigamis, nul n'ignorait ce type de dessein. Mais pour l'heure, les priorités différaient.

Les Capitaines Ukitake et Kyôraku quittèrent ainsi les lieux macabres des prisons, pour se diriger vers leurs propres baraquements.

« - Comment va ta Lieutenante ? Demanda calmement le Shinigami à la longue chevelure blanche.

\- Nanao-chan est plutôt bien rétablie. Sourit son interlocuteur. Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'y paraît !

\- Je vois, tant mieux alors. Soupira le Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Et l'avancement des plans que Genryûsai-sensei t'a confié ?

\- Ah, ça … disons, que ça se passe logiquement. Et … toi ?

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Lâcha Ukitake.

\- Cela fait un moment que tu ne l'avais pas fait, non ?

\- En effet, j'espère que cette fois-ci, ce sera pour un dénouement plus heureux. »

Le Shinigami au kimono de fleurs et son camarade de toujours se séparèrent ici. La bataille au Seireitei, ne s'effectuait pas uniquement de façon aussi simple et succincte que les choses pourraient le laisse croire, aux premiers abords.

_Hueco Mundo …_

Un grand vent passa, tandis que Neliel Tu Odershvank, blessée, se présentait face au groupe de Shinigami.

« - T'es qui toi ? S'interrogea Kenpachi.

\- Un sujet d'expérience volontaire ? Fit de même, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

\- Aucune importance. Déclara, les yeux fermés, Kuchiki Byakuya.

\- Ah, euh … Nell ! »

Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'il vit son Lieutenant,Renji Abarai, accourir vers l'Arrancar. Finalement, ce dernier appela rapidement à l'aide Hinamori pour venir l'épauler, dès lors que l'ancienne Espada, chuta au sol, manquant visiblement bien de sang. Tandis que Kenpachi, Byakuya, Mayuri et Hirako demeurèrent rapidement à l'écart de cette femme, le Capitaine Hikifune s'approcha, et laissa apparaître un air réconfortant sur son visage, dont le regard croisa celui de l'Arrancar à la chevelure émeraude, à qui Hinamori administrait déjà les premiers soins. Et pendant ce temps, Renji dû expliquer au groupe que cette Neliel avait déjà été rencontrée lors de la première invasion du Hueco Mundo face à Aizen, éclaircissant ainsi la situation. Explications auxquelles pas un seul des Capitaines ne sembla prêter la moindre attention cela dit.

La membre de la Garde Royale se tenait, elle, juste à côté de l'ex-Tercera.

« - Bonjour, je suis le Capitaine Hikifune. Murmura l'intéressée. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, alors … si vous commenciez par me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- Ils … sont apparus à Las Noches. Murmura lentement l'Espada. Et … ont tout ravagés.

\- Qui ça, _« ils » _?! S'interloqua la voix de Renji, revenu de ses explications.

\- … D'autres Hollows …

\- T'es sérieuse là ? Railla le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges. T'es une Espada non ? T'aurais pu t'en débarrasser ?

\- … Ce ne sont pas des Hollows normaux … »

Hiyori, collée aux basques de Kirio Hikifune, lança un regard désapprobateur. La situation qui commençait déjà à échapper au groupe du Hueco Mundo n'avait rien de rassurante. La Vizard prit rapidement le bras de son ancienne supérieure, et quasiment mère, afin d'attirer son attention.

« - Que faisons-nous ? Lança la petite fille.

\- C'est assez embêtant. Concéda Hikifune. Notre mission première est de retrouver le Joyau, et Las Noches semble assez éloigné …

\- Le … Joyau ? S'interrogea doucement la « _sœur » _de Dondochakka et de Pesche. »

Hikifune hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux rivés sur l'ancienne subordonnée d'Aizen, mais sans rien ajouter de plus. Le Capitaine Hikifune ne faisait probablement pas confiance à cette nouvelle venue, malgré tout. Hiyori, les bras croisés, hocha lentement la tête, montrant par son comportement que son ancienne supérieure prenait la bonne décision.

« - Bon, lâcha Hikifune. Je suppose que nous n'avons pas réellement le choix … »

Devant les regards interloqués de tous, la Shinigami dégaina son Zanpakutô. Mais … dans quel objectif … ? Les yeux de Renji s'écarquillèrent, en même temps que ceux deNeliel, alors que celle qui faisait partie de la Garde Royale abattit son sabre droit sur l'Arrancar, provoquant une effusion de sang. L'Espada tomba sur le sol, les yeux vidés de vie, dans une mare de sang. Et un silence pesant s'empara de l'atmosphère : personne n'avait compris ce que le Capitaine Hikifune venait d'effectuer.

« - Mais … qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! S'écria un Abarai Renji abasourdi par les événements, et qui accouru vers le cadavre de la jeune femme. »

Le Zanpakutô de Kirio Hikifune s'interposa, lui bloquant ainsi l'accès. L'incompréhension gagnait de plus en plus les esprits, que ce soit celui de Renji, ou des Capitaines qui accompagnait l'expédition, Kurotsuchi Mayuri affichant un visage de plus en plus intéressé, par le fil des événements.

« - Renji-chan … Murmura celle qui avait mené la Douzième Division. Regarde plus attentivement celle que tu croyais connaître. »

Le Lieutenant braqua immédiatement son regard, dans une forme de précipitation qu'on lui connaissait bien, sur celle qui gisait au sol : ou plutôt, _celui _: il s'agissait … d'un Hollow ?! Le corps de Neliel avait été remplacé par celui d'une créature masquée de couleur violette, portant le masque typique de sa race … et avait une taille relativement humaine.

« - Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ici ?! S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge.

\- Vraisemblablement, il s'agissait d'un piège. Annonça Hikifune. Cette race de Hollowest un Kôji. Ils sont censés avoir disparus il y a des milliers d'années.

\- Un Kôji ? S'enquit Mayuri, de plus en plus attiré par ce qu'il se produisait ici.

\- Oui. Rétorqua Hikifune, en hochant la tête. Ces Hollows pouvaient prendre la forme d'autres formes vivantes avec lesquelles ils sont entrés en contact.

\- Entrer en contact ?! Ça veut dire qu'il a tué Nell ?!

\- Pas nécessairement. Répondit la Capitaine à la chevelure pourpre. S'il a subi une blessure par un Shinigami, par un coup d'épée, par exemple, il pourra prendre la forme de celui-ci s'il survit. Par contact, il faut comprendre contact direct de reiatsu.

\- Cela expliquerait alors ses blessures. Commenta froidement Kuchiki Byakuya.

\- C'est fascinant. Ricana Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Savoir que de tels Hollows existaient … il y a vraiment de quoi obtenir de nombreux spécimens très intéressants !

\- Si ce Hollow voulait nous amener vers Las Noches, c'est que là-bas, il y a peut-être un piège. La présence d'un ou plusieurs Kôji est envisageable, et il est évident que Meikyû en est le responsable … »

Les dents de Renji se serrèrent, alors que de la tension montait en lui.

« - Ça veut dire que Nell est sûrement en danger, non ?

\- C'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger. Concéda Hikifune.

\- Alors il faut y aller !

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Renji. Tonna soudainement Byakuya. Nous avons une mission bien plus importante qu'une affaire aussi triviale.

\- Mais, Capitaine Kuchiki … ! C'était une amie, je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça …

\- On s'en tape de tout ça. Râla finalement Kenpachi. Où qu'on aille, y'a de la baston. Alors magnez-vous, j'ai juste envie de découper des types forts, là !

\- N'en n'as-tu pas assez de débiter des propos inutiles ? Lâcha sarcastiquementKurotsuchi Mayuri.

\- Et toi ?! Sourit largement son interlocuteur, rendant le semblant de discussion entre plus insignifiant. »

Le Lieutenant se sentait légèrement acculé. Après tout, la situation possédait un caractère tout à fait logique. Il n'y a que lui qui connaissait Neliel, et aucun des autres Shinigamis envoyés ne pouvaient être motivés comme lui l'était. Et encore, il s'agissait plutôt de son sens moral qui jouait, plutôt qu'une réelle amitié envers une personne qu'il ne connaissait finalement que peu. Même Hinamori, naturellement compatissante, ne semblait guère motivée à se lancer dans une entreprise de ce type. Le Capitaine de la Garde Royale tourna finalement les talons.

« - Je dois me rendre sur les lieux pour lesquels on m'a envoyée ici. MurmuraHikifune. Mais si tu veux y aller, Renji-chan, je ne t'en empêcherais pas, pas plus que j'empêcherais d'autres Shinigamis de se joindre à lui.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Balbutia le Lieutenant.

\- Parfait ! Sourit Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Nemu, dépêche-toi ! Nous nous rendons immédiatement à Las Noches !

\- Bien, Mayuri-sama. Répondit cette dernière.

\- Je … vous remercie, Capitaine Hikifune. »

Bien que le sang du Lieutenant se refroidit lorsqu'il croisa le regard désapprobateur de son Capitaine, sa résolution avait été claire. Il fallait qu'il aille aider là-bas, et éventuellement, il pourrait demander de l'aide à Neliel pour leur prêter main-forte dans leur propre guerre. Hinamori hésita quelques secondes, avant de lancer un regard implorant à son Capitaine, afin d'aller aider son ami de promotion. Le Vizard soupira, avant de lui offrir l'autorisation de partir.

« - Capitaine Hikifune, comment vont-ils nous retrouver ? Demanda le blond.

\- Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi dispose aussi d'une carte normalement. Expliqua son interlocutrice, en reprenant sa marche. Nous avions déjà envisagé ce type de situation, il fallait alors au moins deux exemplaires.

\- Ah … ouais. Pas mal vu.

\- Comme c'est gentil, Shinji-chan ! S'enquit soudainement la Capitaine, devant l'air blasé du Capitaine. »

Le groupe se sépara ainsi en deux, bien que la majorité continue de marcher derrière les pas de Kirio Hikifune. Et à vrai dire, cette situation ne plaisait vraiment pas à la concernée. Mais abandonner les personnes dans le besoin n'a jamais fait partie de sa philosophie, en tant que Capitaine du Gotei 13 … et en tant que Capitaine de la Garde Royale.

« - Hé, faut que j'te pose une question. Reprit Hirako. Comment t'as su … qu'il s'agissait d'un Kôji ?

\- Cette personne n'avait pas le regard de quelqu'un qui demandait sincèrement de l'aide. Lâcha la Shinigami. Et puis … son soudain attrait pour le Joyau que j'ai évoqué m'a paru louche, tout comme son reiatsu.

\- Bof, c'était un reiatsu d'Arrancar quoi …

\- Je pense que j'arrive facilement à discerner, dans ce cas-là. Sourit la plus haute gradée.

\- Bref, on se bouge ! S'impatienta Zaraki Kenpachi.

\- Zaraki Kenpachi, tu es plus utile lorsque tu te tais. Déclara lentement ByakuyaKuchiki.

\- Hein ? Tu veux que j'te fasse taire ?!

\- Tu en es complètement incapable.

\- Ah ouais ?! Sourit largement le Capitaine de la Onzième Division.

\- Ça suffit. Ordonna finalement Hikifune, en continuant la route. Vous aurez tout le loisir d'éliminer des ennemis, plus loin ! »

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans le ton employé. Et pourtant, l'ordre réussi à convaincre les deux Capitaines. Pour l'un, la promesse d'un avenir brûlant d'affrontements suffisait à le faire patienter encore un petit peu. Pour l'autre, la situation compromettante et ridicule qu'entraînerait un combat devant les autres, représenterait une tâche à son honneur. Dans le sable du désert, les Shinigamis finirent par disparaître. Aussi bien l'un, que l'autre groupe.

_Monde Réel – Port de Karakura._

« - Et voici le port ! C'est un endroit vraiment magnifique ! S'exclama Urahara Kisuke, d'un ton jovial.

\- J'y crois pas, vous voulez sérieusement partir en Antarctique par bateau ? Ça va nous prendre des plombes ! Pesta violemment Kurosaki Ichigo, d'un air renfrogné.

\- Tout porte à croire que l'ennemi ne sait pas exactement où se trouve le Joyau perdu dans les Glaces. Affirma Ishida. Dans ce cas-là, nous pourrions prendre plus de temps encore, et attendre que la nuit polaire cesse. Dans une vingtaine de jours.

\- Toi, arrête tes conneries. Soupira le Shinigami Remplaçant.

\- T'inquiète, Ichigo. Annonça Yoruichi, visiblement plus à l'aise dans un Gigai. Le Capitaine est habitué, et son bateau va vite. On l'a payé cher, donc, il ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. On arrivera là-bas en moins de 36 heures.

\- Waw. Ironisa le rouquin, en évitant de se prendre un coup de poing dans le nez par l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales. T'es sérieuse là ? Railla-t-il. Je te rappelle qu'on est dans le monde réel, tu pourrais te faire arrêter par la Police pour violence ! Et puis, je ne te crois pas hein, 36 heures, c'est pas assez pour arriver là-bas ! »

La concernée haussa les épaules, et marcha aux côtés d'Urahara, sous le regard dépité de son interlocuteur. Rukia et Inoue faisaient de même et la rousse ne manquait pas de donner à son amie les quelques informations qu'elle connaissait sur cet endroit, qu'elle avait vaguement étudié au cours de ses années au Lycée.

De l'autre côté, Ichigo et Ishida faisaient de même, la discussion en moins. Ni le Shinigami, ni le Quincy, n'étaient d'un naturel très bavard à vrai dire, si la discussion n'avait pas pour vocation de discréditer l'autre. Quant au Capitaine envoyé depuis la Dimension Royale, Netsujô Kakusu, elle suivait de près le groupe, et gardait un œil attentif sur le comportement de Ketsurui Ryûketsu, qui était aussi active qu'une tombe. La Shinigami la plus gradée, à l'intérieur de son Gigai, ne portait pas de lunettes, et n'arborait pas non plus son collier prenant la forme du cœur brisé, qu'elle portait d'ordinaire au cou. Quant à Ketsurui, il semblerait que de jour, elle apparaisse aux yeux de tous, sans avoir besoin d'un quelconque Gigai. L'âme damnée se contentait donc de son manteau noir habituel, son Meikaitana ne pouvant se matérialiser ici.

La population de Karakura s'entassait beaucoup ici. Le regard ambre de Kurosaki Ichigo se posa sur le quai. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion dans sa vie de monter sur un navire après réflexion, et voici peut-être le moment de tenter le coup. Le bateau acheté par Urahara-san ne paraissait pas bien volumineux. Et le Capitaine de celui-ci sorti rapidement à la rencontre des clients. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme, cheveux, moustache et barbe grises. Il portait déjà le manteau à fourrure typique des voyages en zone froide.

« - Yo, jeunes moussaillons. Je suis le Capitaine Umi et mes hommes forment déjà mon équipage ! S'écria-t-il, en désignant un groupe de marins sur l'embarcation, qui n'étaient pas plus de cinq au final. Êtes-vous le groupe de Kisuke Urahara ?

\- Exactement, mon Capitaine ! S'écria joyeusement le concerné.

\- Je vois, jeunes moussaillons. Avez-vous déjà tout ce qu'il faut avec vous ?

\- Tout à fait ! Répondit Urahara, sur le même ton que d'ordinaire.

\- Dans ce cas, la mer glaciale nous attend ! Allez, tout le monde à bord ! »

Mieux valait ne pas trop asticoter ce vieillard. Tout le monde monta à l'intérieur du navire, qui devait bien faire quinze mètres de long malgré tout, mais pas de quoi fanfaronner non plus. Et cela s'avéra surtout vrai lorsqu'Ichigo Kurosaki se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait alors que trois cabines à l'intérieur, et que ces dernières se révélaient plutôt étroites. Rapidement, les places furent distribuées : Inoue, Rukia, Ichigo et Ishida partageraient malgré eux leur cabine, tandis que Yoruichi et Urahara en prenaient une autre, et enfin, Netsujô continuait de garder l'œil sur Ketsurui dans la sienne. Les affaires déposées, et les groupes formées, les choses reprirent rapidement leur calme. Sur le pont du bateau, le maître d'équipage discutait et riait visiblement aux éclats avec Urahara Kisuke. Le temps pour les autres de se disperser un petit peu.

« - Je n'avais jamais vu tout ça, c'est incroyable ! S'enthousiasma Rukia, des étoiles pétillants dans ses yeux, tandis que le bateau prenait le large.

\- Il n'y a rien d'incroyable. Soupira un Ichigo blasé.

\- Bien sûr que si, crétin ! Comme s'il y avait quelque chose comme ça à la Soul- »

La main du rouquin se plaça sans ménagement devant la bouche de la jeune fille, qui écarquilla les yeux sur le coup, de surprise. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la brunette retira ladite main, avant de fusiller son comparse du regard.

« - Évite d'hurler des choses stupides que l'équipage pourrait entendre. Lâcha un Ichigo particulièrement désintéressé par la tournure des événements.

\- Je … ! Mmh. Regarde, un oiseau là-bas ! Changea-t-elle brutalement de sujet.

\- Cool.

\- Kurosaki-kun, tu n'aimes pas la mer ? S'interrogea Inoue, de l'autre côté du rouquin.

\- Bof. Répondit vaguement ce dernier. Ça m'est un peu égal.

\- Tu es un paysan à l'esprit fermé aussi. Affirma Rukia. »

Les chamailleries continuaient de plus belle, alors que déjà, la côte devenait de plus en plus petite. Ketsurui demeura immobile, à quelques encablures du quatuor d'amis habituel, à fixer un point dans l'horizon. Elle ne pouvait, contrairement aux autres, pas utiliser de Gigai. Lorsque l'on lui demandait pourquoi, elle répondait simplement que son lien avec l'Enfer demeurait trop puissant, bien que cette réponse paraissait particulièrement vague aux yeux de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Les mains dans les poches de son manteau à fourrure noir, descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, Netsujô Kakusu continuait de l'observer. Avant qu'une voix ne l'interpelle.

« - Alors, mademoiselle, c'est la première fois qu'on prend le large ? Sourit un homme blond à la musculature importante. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix, humain. Siffla d'un air inquisiteur la Capitaine, devant les regards effarés de Kurosaki Ichigo et de ses comparses.

\- Qu…quoi ?

\- Va faire ton travail, et ferme-la une bonne fois pour toutes. Répliqua d'un ton cinglant la jeune femme, en apparences, aux cheveux à la teinte du crépuscule.

\- Tu ferais bien de me parler mieux que ça ! S'énerva le marin.

\- Oh ! Excusez-la ! Intervint soudainement Yoruichi, en prenant le bras de la plus gradée des lieux. Vous avez raison, c'est la première fois qu'elle prend le bateau, et elle est plutôt nerveuse ! »

L'ancienne commandante des Forces Spéciales amena la concernée un peu plus loin, visiblement un peu essoufflée, tendue.

« - Capitaine Kakusu, évitez ce genre de répliques, s'il vous plaît. Soupira la jeune femme. Cela pourrait nous attirer des problèmes bien évitables.

\- … Bien. Rétorqua cette dernière, en plongeant son regard dans l'océan. »

Le ciel matinal et frais, illuminé par les rayons solaires, laissait présager une belle journée. Si seulement, cela pouvait être le cas … Yoruichi s'adossa nonchalamment sur le rebord du navire, à côté de la Shinigami de la Garde Royale.

_Hueco Mundo – Palais de Las Noches._

Une explosion violente se produisit, projetant au loin des débris importants.

« - Au zecours ! Pleurnicha une petite fille aux cheveux verdâtres. »

Cette dernière se faisait porter par une étrange créature violette à l'allure d'un insecte : Pesche. À ses côtés, un autre Hollow, jaune et plutôt gros, portant un masque étrange, courait. Il s'agissait de Dondochakka. Tous trois affichaient des mines terrifiées. Car dans leur dos, un énorme Hollow ressemblant à un loup les poursuivait.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pour sûr ?! Pleura Dondochakk. Je croyais que tous les Hollows à Las Noches vivaient sous le commandement d'Hallibel-sama ?!

\- Z'est pas le cas tu vois pas ?! Continuait de pleurnicher la petite Neliel TuOdershvank.

\- Oh non ! On court droit vers un mur ! Intervint la voix de Pesche.

\- Mais pourquoi on continue alors, pour sûr ?! Hurla de terreur Dondochakka.

\- Il le faut, Dondochakka ! S'écria de nouveau Pesche. »

Évidemment, les choses tournèrent mal, les Arrancars s'écrasant droit sur le mur, sans passer à travers ou sans déclencher la moindre trappe secrète. Terrifiés, ils s'adossèrent ensuite tous contre la paroi du mur. Neliel portait les stigmates d'un affrontement antérieur : malheureusement, alors qu'elle avait pris le dessus face à un groupe d'ennemis, son corps avait de nouveau fait des siennes et encore une fois, elle retrouva son corps d'enfant inapte à l'affrontement.

Le Hollow ressemblant à un gros loup avança à pas lents, juste devant ses proies. Ses grognements constants résonnaient dans leurs esprits comme le dernier signal avant une disparition totale. Dans la pièce, d'autres Arrancars au service de Tia Hallibel, avaient été déchiquetés par un groupe de ces monstres, soudainement apparus.

Et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors soudainement, d'un véritable coup de pied. Celle-ci s'affaissa sur le sol, attirant l'attention des créatures qui attaquaient le Palais. Et deux ombres venaient de faire leur apparition : Grimmjow Jaggerjack ainsi que Tia Hallibel.

« - Bordel, c'est pour ça que tu m'as ramené ici ?! S'exclama l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen.

\- Grimmjow, tu vois bien que ces Hollows sont en train de perdre la tête. Articula lentement son interlocutrice.

\- Tu pouvais pas t'les faire toute seule ou quoi ?! Tailla le bleuté, alors que le loup qui était sur le point de dévorer Dondochakka et ses comparses changea brutalement de cible, pour viser les deux Espadas. »

S'élançant rapidement en leurs directions, griffes et crocs acérés, la bête poussa un hurlement typique de sa race … et de chuter violemment sur le sol, son crâne littéralement brisé par un coup de coude du Sexta Espada, qui venait de disparaître dans un sonido rapide. L'homme à la chevelure bleue chargea un rapide cero dans sa main, et de nouveau, le sol explosa. Il ne restait désormais plus que des particules de celui qui paraissait si menaçant il y a encore quelques secondes. Un autre de ces Loups sauta, avant d'être balayé d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, s'encastrant immédiatement dans le mur du fond. Grimmjow se retourna vers Hallibel, qui demeurait impassible, bras croisés en-dessous de sa poitrine, à regarder la scène.

« - Et tu pouvais pas te charger de ça _toute seule ? _Grommela-t-il. Tu veux que j'prenne la couronne de Las Noches ou bien ?

\- Je peux les éliminer. Lâcha la Tercera Espada. Mais je ne peux pas sauver les Hollows sous ma protection seule.

\- … Tu te fous de moi là ?! S'offusqua son interlocuteur. Tu crois que je vais _sauver _tes esclaves les Hollows qui ne savent pas poser un pied devant l'autre ?! Comme ces merdes là-bas ?! Fulmina la Panthère en désignant le groupe de Neliel.

\- Occupe-toi de ce qu'il se trouve derrière toi. »

L'Arrancar se retourna, et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Face à lui … se trouvait …

« - Alors ?! T'es fier de toi ?! »

… Lui-même … ?

Un sourire carnassier s'empara du visage du véritable Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Alors là, ce déchet pouvait déjà faire ses prières. Comment changeait-il de forme ? Qui était-il ? Ces questions n'avaient aucune importance dans l'esprit du bleuté pour le moment. La seule chose qui comptait, résidait dans l'éradication de cette sous-espèce sans personnalité.

« - Finalement, j'crois que j'vais t'aider. Souffla la Panthère à sa supérieure hiérarchique, en théorie. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : HOLLOW'S TROUBLE**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Kôji : **Leurre.

**Les Coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs ! En cette nouvelle semaine, nous allons maintenant nous intéresser à deux Espadas ayant déjà perdus la vie : Starrk Coyote et Barragan Luisenbarn !

**STARRK COYOTE : **Bonjour.

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **Je n'ai pas à saluer un vulgaire mortel de ton espèce. Mais je salue mes fans, qui ont de très bons goûts s'ils m'aiment.

**JOURNALISTE : **… D'accord d'accord. Eclaircissons déjà un point : pourquoi êtes-vous seulement numéro 2, Barragan ?

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **Je ne suis pas le numéro 2. C'est Aizen Sôsuke qui a tenté de me rabaisser, mes pouvoirs sont largement supérieurs à tous ceux des autres Espadas. Et ce n'est pas Starrk Coyote qui va dire le contraire.

**STARRK COYOTE : **Mmmh … oui, en effet, je suis un escroc si on me place comme Primera Espada. Mais, de là à me rabaisser autant …

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **SILENCE ! Tu t'adresses au Roi du Hueco Mundo, misérable !

**STARRK COYOTE : **Ok, ok …

**JOURNALISTE : **Est-ce que le Roi du Hueco Mundo va nous faire l'honneur de revenir dans Rising Hell ?

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **Espèce d'idiot de mortel, n'as-tu pas vu que je suis mort ? Comment veux-tu que je revienne ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Beh … Ulquiorra Schiffer est revenu, lui, pour se mettre sous les ordres de Meikyû …

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **Misérable, personne ne me dictera plus le moindre ordre, je peux te le garantir !

**STARRK COYOTE : **C'est plutôt facile à dire, vu que tu es mort …

**BARRAGAN : **Veux-tu mourir une seconde fois, Starrk Coyote ?! Veux-tu mourir des mains du Roi du Hueco Mundo ?!

**STARRK COYOTE : **En fait, techniquement, vous n'êtes plus le Roi du H-

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **SILENCE ! Je suis le Roi du Hueco Mundo, que je sois en vie ou pas ! Est-ce bien clair ?!

**STARRK COYOTE : **Ok, ok …

**JOURNALISTE : **Et si nous parlions d'autre chose ? En tant que Roi du Hueco Mundo, avez-vous réussi à atteindre la Segunda Etapa de votre Resurreccion ?

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **… La Segunda … Etapa … ?

**JOURNALISTE : **… Bah, oui …

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **Qu'est-ce ?! Dis-le, pauvre mortel ! Comment oses-tu croire que tu possèdes des connaissances dont moi, le Roi du Hueco Mundo ne possède pas ?

**STARRK COYOTE : **(Il est ennuyeux …)

**JOURNALISTE : **(Je ne te le fais pas dire.)

**STARRK COYOTE (choqué) : **(Comment fais-tu pour lire dans mes pensées ?!)

**JOURNALISTE : **(Je peux le faire, les interviews n'ont aucune logique)

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **Réponds ! Humain misérable ! Veux-tu goûter à ma troupe de Hollows prête à te déchiqueter ?! Des Hollows, qui obéissent à moi, le Roi du Hueco Mundo !

**JOURNALISTE : **Mmh. Passons à la question suivante plutôt, celle-ci n'est pas adaptée à votre Grandeur.

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **Mmh.

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais d'abord, Starrk. Vous, allez-vous réapparaître ?

**STARRK COYOTE : **Alors là, jamais de la vie. Et ce, même si je suis mort. Car si j'ai bien compris, la bande de Meikyû … ne peut pas dormir ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Heu … oui.

**STARRK COYOTE : **Voilà. Je préfère être en Enfer, ça ne m'apporte rien de plus.

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **Raison misérable.

**STARRK COYOTE : **Heu, oui …

**JOURNALISTE : **Et parlez-nous de Lilinette maintenant. A-t-elle disparue avec votre mort ?

**STARRK COYOTE (soupirant) : **En effet … me voilà de nouveau seul. Même si en réalité, il n'y a pas le temps de s'ennuyer en Enfer, vu que l'on souffre physiquement et moralement éternellement.

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN (allume l'OST **_**Treachery **_**de Bleach) : **Le Roi du Hueco Mundo ne souffre jamais.

**JOURNALISTE : **Vous avez perdu la tête …

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **Qu'as-tu dit, humain stupide ?!

**JOURNALISTE : **Que vous êtes classe !

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **Bien, maintenant, libère-moi de l'Enfer.

**JOURNALISTE : **Je crains de rencontrer quelques difficultés pour ça …

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **SILENCE ! Libère-moi, ou je t'envoie me rejoindre !

**JOURNALISTE : **Bon, comme je le pensais, interviewer Barragan Luisenbarn ne fait que causer des ennuis ! Nous en restons donc là, retrouvez-nous la prochaine fois, avec cette fois-ci en guest-stars … Hirako Shinji et Hiyori Sarugaki, ou bien Kurotsuchi Mayuri et Kurotsuchi Nemu !

**BARRAGAN LUISENBARN : **Je suis le Roi du Hueco Mundo.


	32. Hollow's Trouble

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Tandis que le groupe de Kisuke Urahara commence son escale en direction de l'Antarctique, celui mené par Kirio Hikifune faisait face à Neliel Tu Odershvank au Hueco Mundo. À la surprise générale, Hikifune tua alors l'Arrancar, qui se révéla finalement être une espèce d'Hollow éteinte il y a fort longtemps. Désirant aider la véritable Neliel, Renji Abarai se rend alors à Las Noches, en compagnie de son amie Hinamori, et des plus hauts gradés de la Douzième Division. Là-bas, Grimmjow intervient pour éliminer des Hollows devenus fous … avant de devoir faire face à une réplique de lui-même._

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Kurotsuchi Nemu**

Créée de toutes pièces par Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Nemu n'a jamais réellement eu de conscience propre, obéissant à tous les ordres donnés par son créateur. Néanmoins, Mayuri, après de nombreuses plaintes agaçantes de l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis, dû se résoudre à lui octroyer davantage de liberté. Mais Nemu ne change d'ailleurs quasiment pas à cet égard, et malgré ces droits, elle n'en profite toujours pas, même si Rangiku Matsumoto a tenté de lui faire goûter au saké.

_**CHAPTER XXXII : HOLLOW'S TROUBLE**_

**I**ntéressant. Grimmjow ne trouvait guère d'autres termes pour décrire la situation. Les bras croisés, derrière la scène, Hallibel plissa légèrement le regard. La situation devenait préoccupante, et mieux valait pour la Tercera Espada de ne rien manquer du conflit : les deux Grimmjow qui se faisaient face, se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. À la différence près que l'un des deux avait une blessure au niveau de la tête, infligée lorsqu'il avait encore sa forme d'animal primitif. Le véritable Arrancar conserva son sourire, alors que son adversaire lui en lança un.

« - Alors ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'battre ?

\- Tu me copies en plus ? T'as vraiment rien à foutre d'ta vie. Clama le bleuté, en dégainant son Zanpakutô. Mais t'as bien fait de prendre cette forme, ça fait un p'tit moment que j'ai besoin de m'entraîner.

\- J'essayais juste de comprendre comment on pouvait vivre dans un corps de merde comme le tien. J'ai du mal à m'y faire. Rétorqua son opposant, en lâchant un sourire provocateur.

\- Quoi ?! »

Grimmjow s'élança, prêt à abattre ce pauvre type. Sa lame trancha l'air, avant de venir s'encastrer sur celle de son adversaire. Au grand énervement intérieur du Sexta Espada, l'imposteur semblait bien tenir le choc.

« - C'est toute la force d'un Espada ?

\- Tu peux t'estimer heureux de l'avoir, p'tite merde. Grommela l'original. Retransforme-toi en clebs, et on reparlera de la force. »

Les deux opposants reculèrent mutuellement, aucun n'ayant pu prendre un avantage direct sur le premier échange. De vifs sonido s'en suivirent, et dans une lutte frénétique et sauvage, des coups partaient, sans que quelqu'un ne puisse se détacher en particulier. Les fracas aigus se multipliaient, alors que les autres Hollows, toujours sous forme animal carnassier, se désintéressèrent de l'affrontement pour aller chercher de quoi se nourrir : en l'occurrence, il fallait de nouveau évoquer les cibles que constituaient Pesche, Dondochakka ainsi que la petite Neliel.

« - Et si on partait, pour sûr ? S'agita Dondochakka.

\- Tu rigoles ? S'enquit Pesche. Tu vas voir, là, je vais les éliminer facilement.

\- Vazy ! Encouragea Nell, en hurlant.

\- Pesche, attends ! S'inquiéta le gros Hollow jaune, en voyant son ami marcher lentement en direction d'un Loup. »

Le Hollow ressemblant à un insecte humain tentait vainement d'avoir l'air impressionnant, marchant à pas lent, le buste droit, le regard fier. Mais au fond de lui, la peur commençait à le regagner. Avoir vu Grimmjow ridiculiser et éliminer l'une de ces bêtes lui avait peut-être fait perdre la notion de la réalité. La bête se jeta droit vers l'Arrancar … qui lui cracha dessus, en plein visage. Suffisant pour le troubler, mais la patte griffue de l'animal projeta Pesche au loin, tandis que Dondochakka courait dans sa direction.

« - Peeeessscheeee ! Noooon !

\- Protège … Nell-sama …

\- Pesche, tu n'as même pas de blessure sérieuse, pour sûr ! »

Le Hollow poussa un grognement, ayant pour effet de faire frémir les deux comparses … avant de disparaître, découpé en deux, dans le dos. Le coupable n'était autre que Tia Hallibel, le visage toujours à moitié masqué par sa veste. La blonde s'approcha rapidement de ses confrères Hollows.

« - Ne restons pas ici. Déclara-t-elle. Laissons Grimmjow en finir, mais il faut d'abord réunir les troupes.

\- Bien, Hallibel-sama ! Répondirent en chœur les deux Fraccionnes de Neliel.

\- Hallibeeeeelll ! Pleurnicha justement cette dernière, en approchant pour câliner la jambe de la concernée. »

La Tercera ne fit rien, se contentant de lui lancer un regard à moitié ennuyé, avant de poser ses yeux sur la zone d'affrontement entre Grimmjow et son double. La bataille paraissait toujours aussi virulente, et les coups d'épées fusaient à vive allure. La panthère se posa sur le sol, dos à Hallibel, tandis que son adversaire se reposa de l'autre côté.

« - T'allais m'dire quelque chose, c'est ça ? Railla-t-il.

\- Oui. Répondit calmement Hallibel. Retrouve-moi dans mes Quartiers une fois que tu en as terminé ici.

\- T'es en train d'me donner des ordres là ?!

\- C'est exact.

\- … Pff. Ouais, ça va, j'ai capté. Barre-toi maintenant. »

L'Espada aux yeux bleus repointa son regard sur l'ennemi qui venait de s'élancer face à lui. L'ancien subordonné d'Aizen esquiva un coup de la lame adverse, qui érafla le sol, avant d'infliger un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre de son double, qui tiqua largement sur le coup. Le Sexta reprit rapidement son assaut, et un Bala explosa immédiatement dès lors que le poing de Grimmjow heurta le visage de son adversaire, le projetant encore plus loin, au milieu de ses congénères, traçant un bon petit chemin de sang dans son sillage. L'Arrancar planta son épée dans le sol, et conserva son sourire sur le visage.

« - Tu disais quoi à propos d'ma force, enfoiré ? »

L'adversaire se releva, le visage plus renfrogné, visiblement touché dans son amour propre par ce coup subi. Les autres créatures qui le côtoyaient semblaient également vouloir entrer dans la bataille. Les yeux de Grimmjow se plissèrent légèrement, alors qu'il empoigna de nouveau son sabre, pour pointer sa lame dans la direction de tous les Hollows.

« - J'sais pas d'où vous sortez, ni ce que vous êtes … mais amenez-vous. Sourit de façon dégénérée l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen. »

Le bleuté fonça à toute allure, alors que de l'autre côté, son homologue fit de même, dans un premier temps. Ils n'attaquaient pas en meute ? Tant pis pour leur gueule. Grimmjow évita habilement un premier coup d'épée de la part de son adversaire, et bloqua ensuite de son bras un puissant coup de pied qu'il avait tenté d'infliger. Mais l'ennemi ne s'arrêta pas là : de sa main libre, il déclencha un rapide Bala, que l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus évita de justesse, l'attaque perçant un trou dans le mur du fond. Profitant de cette faille, le faux Grimmjow fusa à toute allure, prêt à déchiqueter son opposant. Mais la lame de son sabre fut bloquée par celui de son opposant, qui finit par le renvoyer au loin. Soudainement, Grimmjow éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Lança son adversaire.

\- J'crois que j'commence à comprendre ta façon de marcher … Sourit-il. Et si c'est le cas, alors c'est pathétique ! Ricana de plus belle l'Arrancar.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- C'est simple, pour te transformer en moi, t'as dû toucher mon reiatsu, ou un truc du genre, pas vrai ?

\- C'est une possibilité, ouais.

\- Donc, tes pouvoirs se limitent à ce que tu as pu toucher … parfait, toi et tous tes potes, j'vais vous finir en un instant. »

_Bleach OST – Power to Strive_

La réplique quasi parfaite de l'Arrancar plissa légèrement le regard. Grimmjow, lui, plaça son épée en biais dans ses mains, alors qu'une puissante aura bleue l'entoura. Les pierres lévitaient autour de l'Arrancar, et le sabre s'illumina d'une lumière puissante.

« - _Déchire, __**Pantera **_! »

Les autres Hollows, reculèrent d'un pas devant ce spectacle. Une explosion s'en suivie immédiatement. Et la réplique de Grimmjow écarquilla immédiatement les yeux … un trou béant dans son corps, au niveau de son cœur venait d'apparaître. De véritables griffes l'avaient transpercé, alors que sous sa forme libérée, le véritable Sexta Espada se posa. Le corps de l'imposteur chuta sur le sol, et se transforma en une chose difforme auquel Grimmjow ne prêta qu'une maigre attention, avant de lancer son regard de prédateur sur les autres.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit …_

Il y avait en tout et pour tout, huit de ces bestioles ici. Et si l'on suivait le raisonnement, chacune de ces merdes pouvaient se transformer ? L'Arrancar poussa un hurlement terrible, à faire frémir les murs de Las Noches avant de se ruer à une vitesse ahurissante en direction de toutes ces créatures. Prises d'instant de survie, les bêtes tentèrent de fuir.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes seulement, cette pièce de Las Noches fut entièrement recouverte de sang de Hollow. Les griffes de la Panthère avaient tout déchiquetés, ne laissant aucune chance à ses adversaires de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. La plupart furent achevées d'un simple coup de griffe, d'autre furent arrachés en deux après un coup de pied surpuissant sur les côtes. Le félin à teinte bleutée avait réduit en miettes chacune de ses victimes.

Et au milieu, trônait le responsable de ce carnage rouge, Grimmjow. L'air visiblement blasé, le Sexta Espada se décida à rejoindre Hallibel dans ses Quartiers, comme convenu. Retrouvant sa forme habituelle, l'Arrancar plaça ses mains dans les poches, avant de commencer à marcher. Le combat avait été plus ennuyeux que prévu, finalement. Soudainement, l'homme aux cheveux bleus se stoppa dans sa marche, et braqua son regard derrière lui. Car le son des pas continuait … alors que lui venait de se stopper. Une ombre apparue, depuis le couloir.

« - Je vois que tu es toujours aussi bruyant, Grimmjow. »

Lentement, les yeux de l'interpellé s'élargirent. Face à lui, quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir venait d'apparaître.

« - … Ulquiorra ?! »

_Hueco Mundo – Désert._

Dans les pas de Kirio Hikifune, le groupe de Shinigami qui recherchait la tribu des Sumika. Les yeux rivés sur la carte permettant de retrouver l'emplacement du lieu désiré, Hikifune marchait simplement, sans tenir réellement compte de ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Les autres suivaient, sans dire un mot, même si le visage de plus en plus renfrogné, teinté d'impatience, de Zaraki Kenpachi en disait long sur l'état d'esprit dans lequel le Capitaine de la Onzième Division se trouvait.

« - C'est encore long, là ?! Se plaint-il.

\- Normalement, plus très long ! Rétorqua joyeusement la femme à la chevelure pourpre.

\- Ken-chan, arrête de te plaindre, alors que tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Répondit sévèrement Yachiru, placée sur l'épaule de son supérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, encore ? »

Ces chamailleries irrégulières mais également incessantes d'un point de vue cyclique, reprirent encore de plus belle. Pourtant, au milieu du désert étouffant qu'offrait le Hueco Mundo, les envoyés du Gotei 13 ne faisaient pas cavalier seuls. Les yeux gris de Byakuya Kuchiki parcouraient les environs, en suivant les pas de Kirio Hikifune, à la recherche de la moindre trace d'ennemis potentiels. Mais pour l'heure, il n'y avait rien. Pas même un Hollow affamé. Quelque chose avait visiblement frappé le Hueco Mundo, pour que ce dernier ne devienne si vide, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Et pourtant, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division ne le voyait peut-être pas … mais le groupe de Shinigamis était actuellement observé. Par des yeux ennemis, pas forcément animés d'intentions extrêmement pacifiques. Sur des dunes placées plus en hauteur, des voix retentirent.

« - Alors, ils ont décidés de se séparer, hein. Constata la voix d'un homme à la chevelure rouge.

\- Comme Meikyû-sama l'avait prévu, rien d'étonnant. Rétorqua calmement la voix d'une femme aux cheveux bleus, se trouvant à ses côtés. »

Il n'y avait guère de doutes concernant l'identité de ces deux âmes, couvertes de voiles ténébreux : Nikushimi et Kanashimi, Généraux de Meikyû, se trouvaient bel et bien sur les lieux, les pieds légèrement enfoncés dans le sable froid du Hueco Mundo. Leur voile empêchait même quelqu'un comme Kirio Hikifune de déceler l'approche ennemie, s'ils agissaient de façon suffisamment posée et intelligente.

Mais les deux hauts gradés n'effectuaient pas pour autant une mission solitaire …

« - Kamereon. Murmura la voix de Kanashimi. Agis comme convenu. »

Du sable se mouvait lentement juste devant les deux Généraux, avant qu'une ombre n'en sortie, au bout de quelques secondes, également capuchonnée et dissimulée derrière un voile noir.

« - À vos ordres, Kanashimi-sama.

\- Et dépêche-toi aussi. Grommela Nikushimi. Pas envie de rester planté là pendant des piges.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux. »

S'inclinant de façon respectueuse envers ses supérieurs, le dénommé Kamereon s'engouffra par la suite immédiatement sous la terre, comme si cet être n'avait jamais existé. Et pourtant, une nouvelle pièce d'échec assez importante dans ce jeu se déroulant dans le désert venait de se déplacer, à l'insu des pièces ennemies. Et ce premier coup devrait pouvoir porter ses fruits.

« - Tss, voilà à quoi on en est réduit. Ragea légèrement Nikushimi.

\- Affronter trois Capitaines du Gotei 13 et un membre de la Garde Royale en même temps n'est pas une bonne idée. Rétorqua calmement sa coéquipière.

\- Tu m'prends pour un con ou quoi ? J'avais capté, hein …

\- Pourtant, tu n'en donnes pas l'impression. Murmura Kanashimi. Cesse donc de geindre comme un enfant, et accepte la réalité des choses. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouge ne répondit rien, se contentant de lancer un regard à la fois inquisiteur et blasé à celle qu'il avait le malheur d'accompagner pour cette tâche ingrate dans le monde des Hollows.

Plus bas, Hikifune continuait simplement à suivre son chemin indiqué sur la carte, un air parfois perplexe, se sentant perdue de temps à autres, avant de retrouver le chemin. À ses côtés, Hiyori ne se préoccupait même pas de cela, se contentant de savourer chaque seconde passée aux côtés de celle qu'elle admirait tant. Hirako arborait un air plutôt blasé par la situation, tandis que Kenpachi faisait de même, pour une raison toute autre. Byakuya demeurait le seul à être sur le qui-vive, étant à la recherche du moindre mouvement ennemi.

Et soudainement, les choses se mirent en place. Les Shinigamis se stoppèrent tous dans leur marche : et pour cause, sous leurs pieds, le sol commençait à trembler sérieusement.

« - Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?! S'enquit Shinji, en sortant son sabre, observant les alentours.

\- Enfin, ils se montrent. Sourit largement Zaraki Kenpachi, en dégainant à son tour son Zanpakutô. »

Les autres Shinigamis suivirent bientôt le mouvement, Hikifune replaçant sa carte à l'intérieur de son haori, jetant divers regards dans les alentours. Alors, la possibilité que les Enfers tentent quelque chose contre eux paraissait logique. Du sable, une gigantesque créature jaillie alors soudainement, ressemblant à un dragon oriental, la bête poussant alors un cri strident. Elle faisait bien une dizaine de mètres de hauteur pour le coup.

« - Pff, c'est ça qu'on nous envoie ? Lâcha Kenpachi, en plaçant son sabre derrière son épaule, tandis que Yachiru descendit justement de celle-ci, pour venir se réfugier ailleurs. Allez, approche ! »

Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division faisait face, seul, à l'immense reptile de sable. Difficile de dire si cette bête existait réellement aux premiers abords, mais difficile de le croire en réalité : ce dragon n'avait aucun masque, il ne s'agissait pas d'un Hollow. Et qu'une telle créature vive au Hueco Mundo dans l'anonymat jusque-là … l'évidence s'imposait aux plus lucides des Capitaines. Dont Kenpachi ne faisait pas partie évidemment. Et un premier choc frontal vint prouver cette idée reçue à l'égard du plus sauvage des Capitaines du Gotei 13 : le dragon fusa droit sur lui, en ouvrant sa mâchoire pleine de dents aiguisées … avant de se faire trancher en deux, par un violent coup d'épée de la part du Shinigami au bandeau noir. Le monstre retourna à l'état de sable duquel il était vraisemblablement sorti.

« - Tss. Souffla Zaraki Kenpachi. C'était chiant.

\- Capitaine Zaraki. Articula Kuchiki Byakuya. Il est évident que l'adversaire n'est pas vaincu.

\- Tu t'fous de moi ou quoi ? Je viens de couper ce faiblard … »

Aussitôt les paroles du grand Shinigami aux cheveux hérissés prononcées, le sable se reforma, créant de nouveau le même dragon, qui reprit immédiatement l'offensive là où il l'avait arrêté : dans le dos de Zaraki Kenpachi. Ce dernier se retourna rapidement, et frappa de son sabre sans ménagement. Sur plusieurs dizaine de mètres, la trace du coup de ce dernier semblait s'inscrire durablement dans le sol. Mais encore une fois, dans un hurlement de rage, la bête se régénéra. Sous l'œil clairement ennuyé de Zaraki Kenpachi, qui commençait à trouver l'affrontement bien ennuyeux. Les crocs de la bête s'écrasèrent sur le sol, alors que le grand Shinigami avait effectué un saut, avant d'abattre une fois de plus son épée sur le crâne de la bête. Qui explosa une nouvelle fois dans un nuage de sabre.

« - Cet idiot de Zaraki Kenpachi ne comprend pas que son ennemi reviendra toujours. Commenta Byakuya Kuchiki.

\- Vas-y Ken-chan ! Encouragea Yachiru.

\- C'est quoi cette bête ? S'interrogea Hiyori. C'est un Kôji ?

\- T'es conne ou quoi ? S'enquit Shinji. Tu ne vois pas qu'il a pas de masque ?

\- Ferme-la, Shinji ! J't'ai rien demandé ! Grommela la petite blonde.

\- Il paraît évident que quelqu'un manipule le sable pour le faire agir à sa volonté. Affirma Byakuya. Qu'en pensez-vous, Capitaine Hikifune ? »

Au moment où le noble prononça ces mots, la tête du monstre venait d'être découpée par Zaraki Kenpachi, avant de se régénérer une nouvelle fois. Mais l'important résidait surtout dans le fait que le sol ne trembla de nouveau, laissant apparaître quatre autres de ces monstres, pour entourer les Shinigamis. Hikifune tourna son visage vers le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, en esquissant un sourire visiblement gêné.

« - Euh, apparemment, c'est bien le cas !

\- Dans ce cas, que faisons-nous ? Répondit le noble, en fermant lentement les paupières. »

Les Shinigamis n'eurent pas tellement le temps de débattre beaucoup plus longtemps : l'un des grands dragons fonça droit vers Hiyori, qui évita à l'aide d'un rapide shunpô un sort funeste. Le sable explosa dans les environs, brouillant d'ailleurs la vision des autres Shinigamis. Byakuya, Hirako, Hikifune et Yachiru effectuèrent le même type de mouvement, pour éviter de se faire dévorer tout cru. Mais rapidement, ces ennemis se montrèrent un peu trop envahissants au goût de certains.

Tandis que Zaraki Kenpachi continuait de vaincre son ennemi indéfiniment dans son coin, les autres pensaient déjà une stratégie. Byakuya se posa ainsi dans la zone d'attaque d'un des dragons, le regard froid et sérieux, comme à son habitude, avant de lever la main en direction du reptile.

« - _Bakudo n°61 : __**Rikujōkōrō**__. »_

Six pics de lumières vinrent entourer la créature, la stoppant immédiatement dans son élan, sous le regard attentif du Capitaine aux longs cheveux noirs. Et ce regard se plissa, dès lors que le monstre se transforma en sable, sortant ainsi de l'effet paralysant du kidô, pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin, en poussant un nouveau hurlement de rage, et de lancer ses crocs en direction du Capitaine. Le shunpô de ce dernier lui permis d'éviter sans grande peine la morsure adverse.

De son côté, Shinji Hirako évitait également à l'aide de déplacements rapides toutes les tentatives de morsure adverses, et même scénario chez Hiyori Sarugaki.

Pendant ce temps, les yeux de Kirio Hikifune scrutèrent les environs, de droite à gauche. Avant que dans son dos, une nouvelle créature ne jaillie du sable, pour tenter de la dévorer. Le shunpô de l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division suffit à alors à le distancer. La jeune femme se plaça au centre de toute cette agitation.

« - Bien, tout le monde ! Appela-t-elle. Rassemblez-vous ici, autour de moi. Exécution. »

_Two Step From Hell - Skyworld_

Les regards des Shinigamis se posèrent sur la plus haute gradée. Bien que certains, tels que Kenpachi, rechignaient d'abord à obéir, ils le firent.

« - Que comptez-vous faire ? Interrogea Hiyori.

\- Continuer à éliminer ces monstres indéfiniment ne changera rien. Nous ne faisons que perdre du temps ici. Répondit calmement la concernée. Il faut donc faire sortir le responsable de sa cachette. »

Sous les regards intrigués des autres Capitaines, la Shinigami dégaina son Zanpakutô, tandis qu'une puissante aura blanche l'entourait. Les Dragons de sable s'approchaient lentement, alors qu'Hikifune pointa immédiatement son sabre en direction des cieux.

« - _Fais régner les cieux, __**Seitenkû**_. »

Une violente bourrasque sortie immédiatement depuis la lame du Zanpakutô de la jeune femme, sous la forme d'une grande spirale de vent, semblable à une tornade. Cette dernière s'éleva très haut dans les cieux, jusqu'à former un étrange nuage. Et tandis que l'aura blanche continuait de grandir autour de Kirio Hikifune, un vent de plus en plus puissant s'abattit, faisant voler le sable de plus en plus loin, autour des Shinigamis. Ce phénomène ne tarda pas à atteindre son paroxysme : depuis le nuage formé dans les cieux, une tornade de grande taille vint s'écraser droit sur le groupe de Shinigamis, dont l'inquiétude gagnait tout de même certains membres, notamment Hiyori Sarugaki et Hirako Shinji. Le puissant phénomène météorologique, certes forcé ici, s'abattit violemment, sous les gémissements de la petite blonde, qui se couvrit les yeux.

« - Ne vous en faîtes pas. Murmura Hikifune, le sabre toujours levé vers les cieux. L'intérieur d'une Tornade n'est pas extrêmement dangereux. Vous devez pouvoir tenir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pff, tu me prends pour qui ? S'exclama Zaraki Kenpachi.

\- Tout va bien. Assura Byakuya, d'un ton calme.

\- O-Ouais, je gère. Balbutia brièvement Shinji, auquel Hiyori rejoignit rapidement l'avis, d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bien. Lâcha la Capitaine. Dans ce cas-là … retrouvons celui qui est responsable de cette attaque. »

Les paupières de Kirio Hikifune se fermèrent lentement. Son haori voletait dans tous les sens, tandis que son aura s'accrût de plus en plus. La Shinigami plaça sa deuxième main sur le manche de son Zanpakutô, qui n'avait pas réellement changé de forme depuis la libération du Shikai.

Le Capitaine maniant l'Élément du Vent au Reiôkyu effectua lentement un geste circulaire au-dessus de sa tête, de la lame de son sabre, avant de l'abattre soudainement.

Depuis les dunes sur lesquelles Nikushimi et Kanashimi étaient placés, les deux Généraux pouvaient voir toute cette scène se produire. La Tornade qui faisait des dizaines et des dizaines de mètre de haut, explosa littéralement dans des courants d'air d'une violence inouïe, faisant reculer les deux subordonnés de Meikyû, qui placèrent leur bras pour se protéger du sable qui se faisait projeter.

« - Bordel, c'est une blague ?!

\- Cesse donc d'être surpris. Murmura lentement Kanashimi. Kirio Hikifune fait partie de la Division Zéro. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. »

Les Dragons de sable disparurent quasiment instantanément, réduits en poussière, en sable. Sur tout le secteur, des vagues de sables générés par des vents d'une violence extrême se propagèrent. Une véritable tempête venait d'être déclenchée, dont l'épicentre se trouvait être une simple Shinigami, tenant un sabre, au milieu de tout cela.

Et finalement, la Capitaine rouvrit lentement les paupières, en même temps que le temps autour des envoyés du Gotei 13 ne se calme. Plus aucune trace de la tempête. Et le décor chaotique autour d'eux, avait changé. Il y avait toujours du sable, mais désormais beaucoup moins, la plupart de ce celui-ci s'étant concentré dans la périphérie. Et face à Kirio Hikifune, se trouvait désormais quelqu'un.

« - Tu es celui qui se cachait derrière ces monstres de sable. Constata la Shinigami au collier en forme de cœur.

\- C'est bien ça. Répondit lentement son opposant. Je suis Kamereon, ravi de faire votre connaissance … »

_Hueco Mundo – Palais de Las Noches._

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! T'es censé être mort, enfoiré ! Grommela la voix d'un Grimmjow, qui avait bien du mal à masquer sa surprise.

\- J'ai bien été tué. Concéda l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen Sôsuke. Mais je suis revenu, rien de plus.

\- Et c'est quoi ces fringues ?! D'puis quand tu t'trimballes avec une couverture noire sur toi ?!

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, Grimmjow.

\- … Me dis pas que t'es le responsable de cette attaque de Hollows débiles ?

\- C'est bien le cas. Annonça l'ancien Cuarta Espada. Je suis revenu ici, pour chercher quelque chose. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : QUICKDRAW YOUR SWORD**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Seitenkû : **Esprit du Ciel.

**Les Coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Salut à vous, chers lecteurs ! Nous voici cette fois-ci, avec la _« famille »_Kurotsuchi !

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Hm.

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Bonjour.

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Nemu, ne prends pas la peine de saluer ce spécimen inintéressant.

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais …

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Bien, Mayuri-sama.

**JOURNALISTE : **Heu, peut-on passer aux questions ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Qu'attends-tu alors, idiot ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Alors, appréciez-vous réellement votre fille ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **C'est ma création, bien sûr que je l'apprécie ! Tout ce que je touche devient merveilleux. Toi, tu ne peux comprendre cela. Nemu, suis-je fabuleux ?

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Vous êtes fabuleux, Mayuri-sama.

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Alors ? N'as-tu pas entendu ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Et vous, Nemu Kurotsuchi ? Que pensez-vous de votre Capitaine ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Elle m'admire et veut me ressembler. N'est-ce pas ?

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **J'admire et je veux ressembler à Mayuri-sama.

**JOURNALISTE : **Heu … vous avez le droit d'être franche, hein …

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Silence, insecte ! Pose ton autre question !

**JOURNALISTE : **Heu … voyons … vous entendez-vous bien avec les autres Capitaines ou Lieutenants ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Tss, comme si ces idiots comptaient. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin est de mon laboratoire.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et vous, Nemu ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Nemu n'a besoin que de moi !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Je n'ai besoin que de Mayuri-sama.

**JOURNALISTE : **(Ça devient n'importe quoi …)

**STARRK COYOTE : **(Oui, je ne te le fais pas dire …)

**JOURNALISTE : **(… Et tu trouves ça drôle, hein ?)

**STARRK COYOTE : **(Oui.)

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Allez ! Dépêche-toi, pauvre idiot ! J'ai un tas d'âmes damnées ou de Hollows à aller chercher ! Dis-le, Nemu !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Allez ! Dépêche-toi, pauvre idiot ! J'ai un tas d'âmes damnées ou de Hollows à aller chercher ! Dis-le, Nemu !

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Imbécile, pourquoi répètes-tu exactement la même phrase ?! Fais preuve de réflexion un petit peu !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Mes excuses les plus sincères, Mayuri-sama.

**JOURNALISTE : **Mmh. La question donc : qu'avez-vous pensé de votre rencontre avec Kyogi, le Général du Mensonge ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Insignifiante. J'avais tout manigancé pour partir sans réellement combattre.

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Insignifiante. Mayuri-sama a tout manigancé pour partir sans réellement combattre. Était-ce mieux ainsi, Mayuri-sama ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Eh bien, tu fais des progrès, dis-moi ! Je suis fabuleux ! Dis-le !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Vous êtes fabuleux, Mayuri-sama.

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Tss, alors, journaliste, as-tu entendu ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Et euh, êtes-vous immortel en réalité ? Avez-vous amélioré vos systèmes de régénération ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Bien évidemment !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Bien évidemment, Mayuri-sama est immortel et a amélioré ses systèmes de régénération.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et si nous parlions de vous, Nemu ? Avez-vous des sentiments ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Nemu, tu es autorisée à dire ce que tu souhaites.

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Je suis autorisée à dire ce que je souhaite.

**JOURNALISTE : **C'est-à-dire … ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Je suis le meilleur.

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Mayuri-sama est le meilleur.

**JOURNALISTE : **… Ok. Et donc …

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI (large sourire) : **Nemu, répète tout ce qu'il dit maintenant.

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Bien, Mayuri-sama.

**JOURNALISTE (interloqué) : **Pardon ?!

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Pardon ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Avec le même ton, Nemu !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI (interloquée) : **Pardon ?!

**JOURNALISTE (à moitié blasé) : **Attendez … vous n'êtes pas sérieux, là ?!

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI (à moitié blasée) : **Attendez … vous n'êtes pas sérieux, là ?!

**JOURNALISTE : **Allez, la plaisanterie est terminée maintenant … c'est bon, c'était drôle, haha, mais là voilà quoi …

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Allez, la plaisanterie est terminée maintenant … c'est bon, c'était drôle, haha, mais là voilà quoi …

**JOURNALISTE (irrité) : **C'est bon ! Allez, voilà, j'arrête l'interview !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI (irritée) : **C'est bon ! Allez, voilà, j'arrête l'interview !

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **HAHAHA ! Voilà donc, enfin, qui est drôle ! Le Journaliste est parti, et nous prenons donc le contrôle des lieux. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Oui, Mayuri-sama.

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Ne suis-je pas parfait ?

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Oui, Mayuri-sama.

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Alors c'est magnifique ! Puisque je suis parfait, sachez que lors du prochain chapitre, moi et Nemu poserons des questions à la place du Journaliste qui est parti je ne sais où. Et vous, insignifiants lecteurs, aurez le choix entre les deux paires suivantes : Ishida Uryû et Sado Yasutora, qui effectueront donc leur retour, ou Hinamori Momo et Hiyori Sarugaki ! Nemu !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Oui, Mayuri-sama ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Dis que je suis parfait !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Vous êtes parfait, Mayuri-sama.

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Bien, alors nous pouvons fermer l'interview …


	33. Quickdraw Your Sword

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Tandis que Grimmjow parvint à rétablir l'ordre à Las Noches, le Sexta Espada se rend rapidement compte qu'une présence familière se trouve non loin de lui : Ulquiorra. Ce dernier lui révèle qu'il est de retour parmi les morts afin de chercher quelque chose au Palais. Pendant ce temps, Nikushimi et Kanashimi envoient un nouvel obstacle sur la route des Shinigamis : Kamereon. _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Tia Hallibel **

Après la chute d'Aizen Sôsuke, les disparitions de Barragan et de Starrk, Hallibel a repris le trône de Las Noches, sur la demande de ses Fraccionnes. Ces dernières voyaient en la Tercera Espada, la seule personne capable d'unifier les Hollows, pour que jamais, un nouvel être de la même nature qu'Aizen ne tente de remettre la main sur ce monde et de l'utiliser comme un objet. Hallibel décida depuis ce jour de demeurer à Las Noches, protégeant quiconque le souhaitant réellement.

_**CHAPTER XXXIII : QUICKDRAW YOUR SWORD **_

**I**nterloqué. Il n'y aurait d'autres termes pouvant décrire l'état mental dans lequel Grimmjow Jaggerjack se trouvait actuellement : non seulement, Ulquiorra ressurgissait de nulle part, et voilà que soudainement, ce dernier semblait également être un ennemi, ayant utilisé des Hollows étranges d'on-ne-sait quelle façon, afin de semer le trouble au Hueco Mundo. Et puis, de quoi parlait cet imbécile, encore ? Chercher quelque chose ?

« - Et qu'est-ce que t'cherches ici ? Lança l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus. Y'a plus rien, c'pas la peine de t'fatiguer à ressusciter.

\- Pour quelqu'un comme toi, peut-être. Répondit calmement l'Arrancar à la peau pâle.

\- Et t'pouvais pas d'mander normalement au lieu de faire chier et d'menacer des vies ? C'pas comme si je m'inquiétais pour elles, mais ça m'fait chier de devoir intervenir.

\- Idiot. Penses-tu réellement que l'actuelle Reine du Hueco Mundo m'aurait laissé entrer sans faire d'histoire ?

\- T'avais qu'à essayer. Sourit largement le dénommé Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

L'ancien Cuarta Espada marcha lentement, mais fut interrompu par son ancien collègue, dont le sonido l'amena directement en face de l'être au teint si pâle. Les mains dans les poches, derrière son voile noir, Ulquiorra lui lança un regard indifférent.

« - Que fais-tu, Grimmjow ? Lâcha-t-il. Tu penses m'empêcher de remplir ma mission ?

\- Une mission, hein ? T'en as pas marre d'être un gentil petit chien, Ulquiorra ? Provoqua l'Arrancar aux yeux bleus.

\- Tes propos ne m'intéressent pas. Lâcha son interlocuteur.

\- P't'être, mais j'en ai rien à foutre, tu vois ? Reprit Grimmjow. Qu'est-ce que t'es venu chercher … ? »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux anciens camarades de guerre. Le regard vide du dernier venu ne vacillait aucunement malgré la situation et les menaces sous-entendues par l'homme qui se dressait sur sa route.

« - Un simple objet, permettant de dissimuler totalement une présence.

\- Tu veux dire …

\- Le bracelet qu'Aizen a créé il y a quelques années de cela.

\- Tiens donc ? C'est _« Aizen » _maintenant et plus _« Aizen-sama » _? Ça va, tu t'sens pas trop rebelle, par hasard ?

\- Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, ôte-toi de mon chemin.

\- Tu viens m'faire chier et maintenant tu me dis de me barrer ?

\- Je recherche actuellement le bracelet en question, ne sois pas idiot.

\- Bah, tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas envie de te laisser passer. Ricana le Sexta Espada. Si ça se trouve, tes nouveaux potes vont aussi nous faire chier, alors je vais t'faire rater ton plan. »

D'un air toujours stoïque, Ulquiorra fixa son interlocuteur, qui lui envoya l'un de ses sourires carnassiers dont il avait le secret. L'ancien Adjuchas dégaina immédiatement son Zanpakutô, avant de le pointer directement face à son adversaire.

« - Dis-moi au moins que tu as des nouveaux pouvoirs, hein ?

\- Tu fais une erreur, Grimmjow. Articula l'ancien Espada. Ma volonté première n'était pas de t'éliminer. Mais si tu te dresses sur mon chemin, alors tu finiras en poussière.

\- Ouais, ouais ! C'est ça ! Amène-toi, j'avais besoin de m'éclater un peu ! »

Sans crier gare, le résident de Las Noches fonça immédiatement sur sa proie, qu'il frappa violemment à l'aide de son Zanpakutô. La réaction vive d'Ulquiorra fut alors simplement de placer son bras en opposition, tandis que le regard de Grimmjow s'écarquilla légèrement : la lame de son épée venait d'être bloquée par ce simple geste ? Le sol s'effondra en partie en-dessous des deux adversaires, avant que d'un rapide mouvement, le Hollow représentant le vide, renvoya son assaillant d'un revers. Grimmjow se rééquilibra quelques mètres plus loin, le visage visiblement contrarié par la tournure des événements.

« - Tu t'es entraîné en Enfer, ou quoi ? Grommela l'Arrancar.

\- C'est insensé. Rétorqua son ennemi. Meikyû-sama m'a simplement permis de rattraper un retard, depuis ma disparition.

\- _« Meikyû-sama » _? C'est qui cette merde ? Celui dont tu es devenu l'esclave ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, Grimmjow. À moins que tu ne souhaites rejoindre l'armée des Enfers.

\- Mais ouais, bien sûr. Siffla ce dernier, en accourant de nouveau vers Ulquiorra. »

Un nouveau coup d'épée fusa, mais l'ancien Cuarta Espada évita rapidement le coup, en sautant vers l'arrière, une main dans la poche. Et cette façon de faire, suffisante, avait réellement de quoi exaspérer l'Arrancar sauvage qui l'attaquait. L'être aux cheveux noirs pointa rapidement son doigt en direction de son assaillant, avant qu'une lumière émeraude, n'en jaillie, fusant à toute allure droit sur Grimmjow. Écarquillant les yeux devant la vitesse du coup, l'Espada aux cheveux bleus parvint néanmoins à l'éviter d'un rapide saut sur le côté. Ce Cero, vraisemblablement, s'écrasa sur le fond de la salle, perçant un trou béant. Le regard du bleuté se perdit là-dessus quelques instants, constatant malgré lui que ce traître avait bien augmenté son pouvoir. Mais ces divagations furent rapidement interrompues, dès lors que l'ancien Cuarta apparu juste devant son adversaire, pour le balayer littéralement, d'un revers du bras droit.

Grimmjow s'encastra sur le mur se situant juste derrière lui, le fissurant en partie, sous le regard traduisant toujours l'indifférence d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. L'Arrancar tomba au sol, le souffle légèrement coupé, et des égratignures ornant désormais son corps.

« - Cette leçon devrait être suffisante. Murmura Ulquiorra, en tournant les talons. »

Sans porter le moindre regard à son adversaire, il se dirigea rapidement vers les anciennes cellules qu'occupaient Orihime Inoue à Las Noches. Si le bracelet ne se trouvait pas dans ses propres Quartiers, ou plutôt anciens Quartiers, alors, il n'y avait plus que ce lieu comme option. Mais une nouvelle fois, les pas de l'ex-Cuarta Espada se stoppèrent, et l'Arrancar dû se mouvoir rapidement sur sa droite, pour éviter une sphère d'énergie bleue qui avait fusé rapidement dans sa direction, avant d'heurter le mur, en face de lui.

« - Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais m'faire battre par un coup de bras, hein ?! S'enquit la voix de Grimmjow, qui venait de se relever.

\- Cesse cela, Grimmjow. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre. Rétorqua machinalement Ulquiorra, le dos toujours tourné à son adversaire.

\- Ah ouais ?! J'vais t'rappeler un truc, Ulquiorra. Ça fait quoi ? Deux ans ? Deux ans que t'es mort, mec. Et en deux ans, tu crois peut-être que j'suis resté le même ?

\- Il semblerait que ce soit le cas.

\- Alors, j'vais m'faire un plaisir de t'montrer que tu devrais sortir ton épée tout de suite, enfoiré. Ricana nerveusement l'Arrancar. »

L'aura bleuté autour de Grimmjow s'intensifia fortement. Apparemment, il n'allait pas utiliser sa Resurreccion sur-le-champ, mais tentait d'intimider son adversaire ? Les pierres lévitaient, et le sol tremblait même sous les pieds de la Panthère, qui souleva son épée, geste qui fit frémir les murs déjà bien affaiblis de la pièce. Très rapidement, le sonido de l'homme aux cheveux bleus l'amena droit face à Ulquiorra, qui plissa légèrement le regard devant la vitesse de son ennemi, avant d'éviter de justesse la lame de Grimmjow, en effectuant quelques rapides pas vers la droite. Mais le Sexta Espada ne s'arrêta pas là : un coup de genou suivit rapidement, que sa cible parvint à bloquer de son bras droit. Néanmoins, le coup fut assez puissant pour faire reculer le ressuscité, qui pouvait désormais vérifier les propos de son adversaire. Et effectivement, Grimmjow avait visiblement progressé ces dernières années, le contraire aurait d'ailleurs été étrange. Ulquiorra se dégagea rapidement, d'un sonido, en apparaissant dans le dos de sa cible, avant de lancer un nouveau et rapide Cero.

Le regard de Grimmjow se plissa légèrement, alors qu'une violente explosion fit frémir la pièce toute entière, soulevant un épais voile de débris et de poussière, avant que les deux belligérants ne se tiennent de nouveau, face-à-face, le Sexta Espada ayant vraisemblablement évité l'offensive de l'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs, en usant à son tour de son sonido. Et une fois de plus, Grimmjow lança la première offensive, sa lame tranchante dégainée, fut bloquée par Ulquiorra, de son bras droit, avant que le Sexta n'enchaîne plusieurs coups à la suite, reculant au fur et à mesure, son opposant cherchant à trouver une faille rapidement. L'enchaînement fut assez rapide, des bouts de tissus du voile noir provenant de l'Enfer se déchirant même. Et rapidement après cette véritable agression, le grand ennemi de Kurosaki Ichigo recula pour lancer un Bala aussi soudain que violent … suivis de plusieurs autres. Le sol trembla de nouveau, en même temps que la fumée refaisait son apparition.

Un large sourire s'empara du visage de Grimmjow, dès lors que la visibilité fut de retour. Ulquiorra Schiffer avait en effet un le genou gauche posé à terre, le voile noir déchiré en partie, laissant réapparaître la tenue blanche que portait tous les Arrancars d'Aizen en-dessous. Et surtout …

« - T'as bien fait d'sortir ton épée. »

_Las Noches – Quartiers de Tia Hallibel. _

« - Ce reiatsu … c'était celui d'Ulquiorra ! Putain de merde !

\- Apache, c'est inutile de paniquer. Tu n'es pas aussi importante que tu ne le crois, il ne viendra pas pour te tuer. Se moqua la voix de Sun-Sun, derrière sa manche.

\- Toi j'vais te …

\- Fermez-la, merde ! S'écria Mila-Rose de son côté, adossée sur le mur, les bras croisés. »

Les trois Fraccionnes de Tia Hallibel demeuraient dans la grande chambre de cette dernière, sur les ordres de la blonde elle-même. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'Espada, accompagnée de Nell, en version enfant, ainsi que ses propres Fraccionnes, les Arrancars déjà présentes oscillaient entre dégoût de voir ces idiots, et joie de retrouver leur maîtresse. Cette dernière arborait un visage relativement calme, malgré la situation de plus en plus complexe, et qui lui échappait très clairement.

« - Hallibel-sama, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ? S'enquit Apache, en venant aux devants de la Reine du Hueco Mundo.

\- Du calme. Lâcha cette dernière. Cessez de vous affoler. Perdez vos nerfs, et votre vie s'envolera rapidement.

\- … Je suis désolée, Hallibel-sama. Répondit Apache, en baissant honteusement la tête.

\- Et comment, hein ! S'enquit bêtement Pesche. Il faut garder son calme, tout le monde. J'ai un plan pour nous sortir d'ici.

\- C'est vrai ?! Tu es incroyable, Pesche ! S'exclama Dondochakka, réellement impressionné par les propos de son camarade.

\- Héhé … oui, c'est le cas. Nous allons … quitter le Palais ! »

Les trois Fracciones échangèrent un regard mutuel, pour une fois, exprimant une sévère envie de se débarrasser de ces deux imbéciles fauteurs de troubles. Un simple regard de la Reine du Hueco Mundo en personne suffit néanmoins à faire stopper l'élan d'idiotie qui s'emparait lentement du corps de Pesche.

La petite Nell, de son côté, paraissait anxieuse. Hallibel lui jeta rapidement un regard interrogateur, mais avant même d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, la blonde plissa ses yeux.

« - Des Shinigamis. Murmura-t-elle. »

_Las Noches – Entrée_

« - Tiens, prends ça ! Hurla la voix de Renji, qui frappait de son Zanpakutô tous les environs, entouré par des Hollows étranges. Et toi ! Tu croyais me surprendre ! Ya ! Tiens !

\- Nemu, dépêche-toi, attrape-le ! S'écria la voix de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, qui n'aidait pas réellement le Lieutenant, en se trouvant à la marge de l'action, cherchant à attraper un spécimen de ces Hollows, blessé par Ashisogi Jizô, et cherchant à fuir le savant fou.

\- Oui, Mayuri-sama.

\- Vous en voulez encore ?! Tiens-toi, prends ça dans ta face ! S'écria un Renji, visiblement de plus en plus entouré par les ennemis.

\- Vite ! Nemu ! Il va s'échapper !

\- Je m'en occupe, Mayuri-sama.

\- Là-bas ! Attrape-le !

\- Zabimaru !

\- Tu l'as ?! Nemu ! Frappe-le, idiote !

\- Oui, Mayuri-sama !

\- Dans ta face, enfoiré ! S'écria de nouveau Renji. Et toi là-bas ?! Ok ! Prends ça !

\- Et là ?! Nemu, que se passe-t-il dans le trou ? Mets la piqûre, dépêche-toi !

\- Oui, Mayuri-sama.

\- Aaarrrg, tiens, c'est bientôt fini ! Tiens, prends ça, enfoiré !

\- Je l'ai eu, Mayuri-sama, il est bloqué dorénavant.

\- Eh bien, eh bien … ce n'était pas trop tôt … Soupira la voix du Capitaine de la Douzième Division. »

Ce dernier plissa légèrement son regard, avant de soudainement dégainer Ashisogi Jizô, pour découper en un rapide mouvement, un Hollow étant apparu dans son dos. Le visage sadique du Shinigami se fendit d'une petite grimace, dès lors qu'il vit son assaillant disparaître.

« - Bordel, ils étaient nombreux. Soupira un Abarai Renji, qui venait de rengainer son Zanpakutô. Merci de votre aide, hein …

\- Ne sois pas impertinent, petit singe. Siffla la voix du plus gradé des lieux.

\- Désolée, Abarai-kun ! Ils venaient tous sur toi, et j'avais peur d'utiliser Tobiume, tu aurais pu être blessé … S'excusa une Hinamori, restée un peu à l'écart.

\- … Ouais. Lâcha son interlocuteur, peu convaincu. »

Le groupe de quatre Shinigamis, mené par Kurotsuchi Mayuri, avait fini par détruire l'une des portes d'entrées de Las Noches. Un seul des Hollows portant le nom de Kôji avait été attrapé vivant par le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, et tranquillisé par l'une des nombreuses seringues dont disposait le savant fou. Nemu le maintenait au sol, alors qu'il semblait de toute façon incapable de tenter quelque action imprudente qu'il soit.

D'ici, les Quatre Shinigamis pouvaient ressentir une violente confrontation de reiatsu. L'un d'eux était particulièrement familier à Abarai Renji, mais il ne saurait en dire exactement la teneur. Nul doute en tout cas : il s'agissait d'une confrontation mettant en scène un Espada. En ce qui concernait l'état des Locaux … la description utilisant le terme _« délabré », _correspondrait assez bien à la réalité des faits. Plusieurs piliers s'étalaient sur le sol, formant des ruines difformes.

« - Eh bien, Nemu, nous avons ce que nous étions cherché, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit la voix de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Alors, nous partons maintenant.

\- Bien, Mayuri-sama.

\- A…Attendez ! Paniqua légèrement Renji. Vous ne restez pas m'aider ?

\- Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda presque sérieusement le Capitaine excentrique.

\- Euh … »

À vrai dire, le Lieutenant aux cheveux rouge avait bien peu d'espoirs de voir son supérieur hiérarchique lui prêter main-forte dans le but de retrouver Nell. Ainsi, il ne resterait que lui et Hinamori. Mais de toute façon, des bruits de pas attirèrent rapidement l'attention des envoyés du Seireitei, et l'apparition au fond de la pièce de la Reine des lieux, accompagnée de ses Fracciones, ainsi que de Nell, Dondochakka et Pesche, suffisait à répondre à bien des interrogations, et soulageait en même temps le Shinigami provenant du Rukongai.

« - Shinigamis. Souffla la voix peu amicale de Tia Hallibel.

\- C'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ce bordel ?! S'écria Apache, visiblement prête à aller prendre les armes.

\- Cesse d'être aussi conne, Apache ! Grommela Mila-Rose, d'un air menaçant.

\- Si vous pouviez cesser vos chamailleries de couple, nous semblerions plus crédibles aux yeux des ennemis.

\- T'AS DIT QUOI LÀ ?! Explosa littéralement la première citée.

\- Sun-Sun, j'vais te faire avaler ta manche si tu l'ouvres encore. Répliqua la femme à la teinte sombre.

\- Cela suffit. Articula lentement la Tercera Espada, en braquant son regard sur les quatre Shinigamis en face d'elle. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- On n'a rien à voir avec tous ces Hollows bizarres. Se défendit rapidement Abarai Renji. On était venu pour voir si Nell allait bien, on avait rencontré son faux double plus loin !

\- Un nouveau spécimen de Hollow vient d'apparaître, très intéressant. Sourit de façon sadique Mayuri, de quoi donner des sueurs froides à Renji sur l'évolution des choses.

\- RÉPÈTE ÇA L'ALIEN ?! S'emporta immédiatement Apache, en référence aux propos du Capitaine.

\- Une brebis qui me dit ça ? Intéressant.

\- J'vais te …

\- Apache, silence. Lâcha Hallibel. Et vous avez votre réponse, désormais. Vous pouvez repartir. »

Durant ce laps de temps, le trio excentrique formé par Nell, Dondochakka et Pesche, se retenait afin de ne pas intervenir de façon verbale dans la discussion. Bien que tous les trois souriaient largement, en voyant la tête de Renji Abarai, un homme qu'ils avaient déjà connus par le passé. Mais en même temps, la présence de Kurotsuchi Mayuri leur glaçait complètement le sang.

« - Attendez, s'il vous plaît. Reprit Renji. Nous voudrions vous demander de l'aide.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'offrirais de l'aide aux Shinigamis. Annonça lentement la blonde, les bras croisés.

\- C'est important ! S'exclama soudainement Hinamori, sous le regard intrigué de son ami aux cheveux rouge. L'Enfer menace de tous nous éliminer, et vous l'avez peut-être compris, mais la présence de ces Hollows, des Kôji, est expliquée par cela !

\- Euh … Hinamori ? Tu fous quoi, là … ? Murmura lentement le vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division.

\- Beh, tu avais l'air d'être mal parti, alors je voulais t'aider. Lui chuchota en retour son amie depuis l'Académie. »

Aux mots prononcés par la petite Shinigami, Hallibel écarquilla légèrement le regard. L'Enfer, hein … ? Cela expliquerait la présence de l'un de ses anciens collègues, ici. Et … cela pouvait vraiment se révéler problématique à terme. Pour autant, collaborer avec des Shinigamis qui n'hésiteraient probablement pas à se débarrasser d'elle une fois le sale travail accompli ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout qu'il s'agissait-là du Gotei 13 mené par l'impitoyable Genryûsai Yamamoto dont il était question. L'hésitation demeura néanmoins perceptible sur le visage de l'Espada aux yeux verts, qui ferma lentement ses paupières.

« - Je refuse. Martela-t-elle. En tant que Reine de Las Noches, je débarrasserai moi-même le Palais de tous les envahisseurs, et je tomberai s'il le faut, en accomplissant ma tâche.

\- C'est de la folie ! S'exclama Renji. Ces types ont déjà attaqués le Seireitei et ont fait beaucoup de victimes ! Il est impossible de les combattre seuls, vous allez vous rétamer !

\- Ça suffit, maintenant. Pesta Kurotsuchi Mayuri. De toute évidence, cette femme est décidée à se suicider. Nemu, nous partons.

\- Bien, Mayuri-sama. »

Les deux gradés de la Division scientifique du Seireitei, quittèrent véritablement les lieux, laissant les deux Lieutenants des Cinquième et Sixième Divisions, sur place. Hinamori lança un regard compatissant à l'égard de son vieil ami, qui secoua négativement la tête au vu de la situation de plus en plus difficile dans laquelle ils se plongeaient. Le jeune homme braqua ses yeux sur l'Arrancar ses subordonnés. Cette dernière demeurait droite, sûre d'elle, les bras croisés. À vrai dire, le Shinigami n'avait probablement pas dit toute la vérité concernant les armées de Meikyû, mais il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de se lancer dans une pareille entreprise.

« - Tu peux partir, Shinigami. Murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

\- J'ai compris … Mais, une dernière chose à promettre, alors.

\- Comment oses-tu … Voulu intervenir Apache, avant d'être saisie par Mila-Rose, qui lui posait sa main devant sa bouche pour la forcer à se taire.

\- Je t'écoute. Répondit la Tercera Espada.

\- Prenez soin de ces trois-là. Dit le Shinigami, en désignant le groupe de Neliel. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'en voudra beaucoup s'il leur arrivait quelque chose.

\- … Je vois. Rétorqua calmement l'Espada, les yeux légèrement écarquillés devant la demande de son ennemi naturel. N'aies crainte pour eux. Je ne laisse tomber aucun Hollow se mettant sous ma protection.

\- … Merci. »

Le Lieutenant tourna finalement les talons, suivi par Hinamori, afin de rejoindre le groupe central de Shinigamis. Hallibel demeura immobile pendant quelques instants, à considérer tous les propos de cet homme. Ses yeux reflétaient une part réelle de sincérité qui transparaissait déjà depuis ses mots. Mais pas de quoi lui faire changer d'avis non plus.

« - Allons-y. Ordonna l'Espada. Protégeons Las Noches.

\- À vos ordres ! S'écrièrent les Fracciones. »

_Hueco Mundo – Zone du groupe de Kirio Hikifune. _

« - Kamereon ? Fais-tu partie des Généraux ? Demanda calmement Kirio Hikifune.

\- Non. Lâcha son interlocuteur, derrière son voile sombre. Je suis au service de Kanashimi-sama.

\- Je vois. Donc tes supérieurs se trouvent quelque part ici.

\- Comme si j'allais le dire. Sourit, derrière sa capuche, la voix de l'homme. »

Mais de toute manière, la discussion tourna court. Dans le dos de Kirio Hikifune, une ombre s'élança, soulevant une envolée de sable : Kenpachi Zaraki. Son attaque, ponctuée d'un _« quel idiot. » _de Byakuya Kuchiki, n'avait rien de très réfléchie. Mais cela caractérisait complètement le Capitaine de la Onzième Division, après tout.

Le Zanpakutô du concerné frappa violemment sa cible, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre : la lame s'enfonça dans son corps … qui tomba, avant de se disperser, sous la forme de sable ?! Le grand Shinigami écarquilla légèrement les yeux, interloqué par la situation. Le dénommé Kamereon se reforma quelques mètres plus loin, de la même façon que les monstres qu'il avait généré tout à l'heure.

« - Zaraki Kenpachi. Ta réputation colle à ta personnalité.

\- Fais pas chier. Grommela son interlocuteur. Tu sais t'battre ou pas ?

\- À toi de juger. »

Le véritable spectre, dissimulé derrière son voile, souleva une épée noire, presque rocailleuse. S'il s'agissait d'un Meikaitana, il paraissait évident que son pouvoir avait déjà été libéré. Et les faits vinrent rapidement confirmer cette théorie : autour du Shinigami le plus puissant de sa génération, des ondulations se produisaient dans le sable. Et soudainement, quatre colonnes en jaillirent, toutes ayant la forme de pieux, avant de foncer droit vers le Capitaine à la coiffure hérissée.

Mais ce dernier ne reçut aucun dégât. Une aura jaune puissante l'entourait, alors qu'il venait simplement d'effectuer un coup d'épée vers les cieux, tout le sable le menaçant retombant immédiatement à terre.

« - Je juge que tu sais pas t'battre. Sourit largement le Shinigami.

\- Comme attendu. Je n'espérais pas t'éliminer d'une façon si triviale, après tout.

\- Kenpachi Zaraki. Martela la voix de Byakuya Kuchiki. Hâte-toi de mettre un terme à cette mascarade, et élimine cet homme.

\- Quoi ?! Tu m'donnes des ordres, là ?! Tu sais quoi ? Un faible comme lui devrait bien te correspondre, Kuchiki !

\- Tes propos ne m'atteignent pas. Articula le noble, en arrivant à son tour sur le champ de bataille, que Kirio Hikifune avait déserté pour se poser à côté de Shinji Hirako et Hiyori Sarugaki. »

Les Capitaines des Sixième et Onzième Division se lancèrent un regard cynique. Face à eux, se tenait l'envoyé des Généraux, dont le visage continuait d'être totalement dissimulé derrière sa capuche.

« - T'sais quoi ? Le premier qui le tue à raison.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance. Affirma le Chef du clan Kuchiki, en fermant lentement les paupières, d'un ton étonnement sérieux, lorsque l'on voyait ses propos de plus près.

\- Êtes-vous sérieux ? Intervint soudainement la voix de Kamereon. Aucun de vous ne pourra m'éliminer. »

Les menaces de l'homme dissimulé dans son habillement sombre, ne semblaient toutefois guère fonctionner sur les deux gradés du Seireitei.

« - Un simple larbin de ton espèce ne peut pas me vaincre. Martela la voix de Byakuya, tandis qu'il plaça son Zanpakutô en face de lui. _Disperse-toi, __**Senbonzakura.**_ »

Le sabre du noble se dématérialisa dans une nuée de fleurs roses, qui fusèrent instantanément autour de sa cible. Cette dernière n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, avant de se faire transpercer de toutes parts … et d'être de nouveau réduite, à l'état de sable, sous le regard plissé du Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Et encore une fois, le subordonné de Kanashimi réapparu, quelques mètres plus loin, sans la moindre égratignure.

« - Je vous l'ai dit. Vous ne pouvez pas m'éliminer. Assura-t-il, d'un ton visiblement bien confiant. »

Le sabre placé nonchalamment dans son dos, Kenpachi observait simplement la scène, tandis que Byakuya reforma son Zanpakutô de façon traditionnelle. Derrière, Hikifune, Hirako et Hiyori paraissaient pensifs : cet homme envoyé par les Généraux les retardait de façon très claire. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement du plan concocté par Meikyû. Mais dans quel objectif … ?

Visiblement lassé par cette attitude, Zaraki Kenpachi s'élança de nouveau, abattant son Zanpakutô de façon virulente. Le sable fut de nouveau projeté dans tous les sens, et le corps de ce Kamereon fut de nouveau détruit, avant de se reformer, une fois de plus, un peu plus loin.

« - Alors c'est ça ton pouvoir, hein ? Lâcha le Capitaine de la Onzième Division. T'es immortel et tu te transformes en sable ?

\- Zaraki Kenpachi, cesse de dire des stupidités de la sorte. Clama lentement Byakuya.

\- Ferme-la ! Grommela son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à ta question, Capitaine de la Onzième Division. »

Le concerné pesta légèrement, visiblement bien ennuyé par la situation. Ce type de combat face à un faible renaissant sans cesse ne l'intéressait clairement pas. Mais en même temps, tuer ce qui ne pouvait être tué représentait un challenge à la hauteur de sa folie. Se concentrant davantage sur cette pensée, le Shinigami aux clochettes pointa son épée dans la direction de sa proie.

Un petit peu plus loin, Hirako lança un regard interrogateur à Kirio Hikifune.

« - Alors ? Tu crois qu'il est vraiment immortel ? Demanda le Vizard.

\- Si c'était le cas, il ne serait aux ordres de personne. Répondit calmement la Garde Royale.

\- Est-ce que c'est une illusion ? Renchérit Hiyori.

\- Je ne pense pas. Murmura l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Son nom est clair en tout cas. _« Kamereon » _… il s'adapte. Sûrement au sable environnant, et de cette façon, il peut en prendre la forme.

\- Mais on le bute comment, dans ce cas-là ? Soupira Shinji. »

Hikifune se contenta de laisser son regard sur les deux Capitaines du Gotei 13 qui faisaient face à cet adversaire inhabituel, toujours dissimulé de sorte à ce que son visage ne soit pas montré. Zaraki Kenpachi et Kuchiki Byakuya demeuraient deux des Capitaines ayant la plus grande renommée. Battre cet ennemi devrait être dans leurs cordes.

« - Bien. Articula lentement Kamereon. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de dégainer mon épée.

\- Vas-y, c'est pas comme si je risquais quelque chose avec toi. Provoqua un Kenpachi visiblement fier de sa réplique.

\- Vous l'aurez décidé ainsi. »

Une aura d'une couleur sableuse, rocailleuse, entoura rapidement l'âme damnée des Enfers, alors que le sol commençait de nouveau à se mouvoir. Et au loin, les grandes étendues de sable repoussées par la libération du Shikai de Kirio Hikifune, semblait approcher, comme un véritable raz-de-marée constitué uniquement de sable …

_Enfers – Repaire de Meikyû. _

Dans la salle principale, celle où se trouvait Meikyû lui-même, éternellement assis sur son trône, l'ambiance n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Bien au contraire, un silence pesant régnait. Il fallait dire que le gros de l'armée se trouvait actuellement plongé dans diverses missions, et que venir importuner le maître des lieux ne paraissait pas être dans leur habitude. Cela dit, les trois derniers Généraux restants, à savoir Seijaku, Yokubari et Kyogi, restaient sur place. Bien entendu, ils prenaient place en-dessous de l'estrade surélevée sur laquelle leur supérieur s'asseyait constamment. Exceptionnellement, et avec l'autorisation du chef des lieux, Kyogi avait fait installer une table et des chaises, histoire de s'asseoir et de discuter. Du moins, il s'agissait de l'idée de base ayant germée dans l'esprit du Général du Mensonge, car la réalité des choses différait, malheureusement pour lui, puisqu'aucun des autres membres de la Garde de Meikyû-sama ne semblait réellement vouloir lui prêter attention. Alors que tous trois se trouvaient relativement proches, puisque sur la même table.

« - Yokubari-kun, si nous discutions de ton incompétence ?

\- Boucle-la un peu. Maugréa son interlocuteur.

\- De si mauvaise humeur, ceci était pourtant une simple plaisanterie !

\- Ouais. Aucune importance.

\- Et toi, Seijaku-senpai ?

\- Cesse de m'appeler de façon si ridicule. Lâcha le concerné, le regard indifférent.

\- Seijaku-san ? Seijaku-dono ? Seijaku-chan ? Seijaku-sama ?

\- Silence.

\- Drôle que tu le dises !

\- Tu vas pas la ressortir à chaque fois, non ?! Railla Yokubari, devant le comportement idiot de son collègue.

\- Ça va, ça va ! »

Plus haut, Meikyû lança un regard vivement amusé par la situation. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'occupations ici, en Enfer. Alors … chaque instant pouvait être savouré, ou non. Tout dépendait alors de son goût évidemment.

Kyogi finit par soupirer bruyamment, plaçant ses bras derrière la tête, avant de se balancer d'avant en arrière, pendant quelques secondes, en faisant par la même occasion quelques bruits avec sa bouche. De quoi fortement irriter Yokubari, qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

« - Arrête tes conneries, t'es encore plus soûlant que Kyôkutan. Grommela-t-il.

\- Tu es tellement obsédé par Kyôkutan-chan que ça en devient effrayant. Répondit d'un air faussement choqué son interlocuteur. Peut-être es-tu amoureux d'elle sans oser quoi que ce soit ?

\- Ferme ta gueule !

\- Mais voyons ! »

Mais les deux collègues ne purent pas continuer à parler bien longtemps. Car un bruit sourd venait de se faire entendre, alertant aussi bien les trois Généraux, qui tournèrent instantanément la tête, que le chef des lieux lui-même, qui suivit le mouvement, ses yeux noirs se posant sur la grande porte de la pièce.

Celle-ci venait de s'ouvrir, et de façon assez violente. Immédiatement, les Généraux se rendirent compte qu'une âme damnée des Enfers venait de se faire projeter au sol, un trou béant dans le ventre, avant de disparaître complètement. Kyogi haussa les sourcils de façon exagérée.

« - Eh bah. C'est une rentrée remarquée. Commenta-t-il, de façon peu utile. »

Mais l'important résidait clairement ailleurs à cet instant précis. La question qui se posait concernait évidemment l'identité de l'agresseur. Les trois Généraux se levèrent des sièges, pour se poster devant leur chef. Lentement, la personne en question s'approcha.

« - Y'a quelqu'un ?! Lança d'un ton sérieux le Général du Mensonge. »

Ses deux camarades ne préférèrent pas répondre à ses idioties. Sortant finalement de l'ombre, l'agresseur se dévoila au grand jour. Et il portait également un long voile noir descendant jusqu'au sol. Au milieu de celui-ci, un insigne étrange, ressemblant étrangement à un crâne. Cette personne ressemblait à s'y méprendre, à une âme damnée.

Mais non, il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Sa longue chevelure noire descendant jusqu'à son dos, une chaîne sombre lui entourant le cou. Un visage d'une pâleur fantomatique, au regard améthyste.

« - Une femme ? Qui es-tu donc ? Tu n'as pas peur de mourir, on dirait.

\- Meikyû, en vertu de l'accord qui te lie à nous, le temps de rendre les comptes approche. Murmura lentement l'étrangère. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : DEVIL'S IDENTITY**_

**Les Coulisses du Chapitre … **

**JOURNALISTE : **Bon-

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Silence ! C'est moi, le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, qui fera l'interview cette fois-ci ! Nemu, dis-dons aux lecteurs qui je suis !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Mayuri-sama est le plus puissant, le plus intelligent et le plus beau Shinigami du Seireitei, ainsi que Capitaine de la Douzième Division du Gotei 13.

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Bien ! C'est acceptable ! Désormais, je vais interviewer deux sujets d'expérience particulièrement inintéressants, à savoir Hinamori Momo, Lieutenante de la Cinquième Division, et Hiyori Sarugai, qui est au chômage.

**HIYORI SARUGAKI : **Enfoiré ! C'est comme ça que tu parles de moi, ah ouais ?!

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI (haussant les épaules, souriant) : **Et qu'es-tu donc alors ?

**HIYORI SARUGAKI : **Pff … allez, va directement à l'interview et fais vite !

**MOMO HINAMORI : **Euh … bonjour.

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Tss ! Puisqu'il faut respecter la procédure, dîtes-moi donc, gamines : êtes-vous au courant qu'il existe une limite d'âge pour intégrer les armées du Gotei 13 ?

**MOMO HINAMORI : **Heu … une limite d'âge ?

**HIYORI SARUGAKI : **Dis pas d'la merde ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! J'fais peut-être petite, mais j'ai le même âge que Shinji, enfoiré !

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Hahahaha, en voilà une remarque très amusante ! Toi, le même âge que le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division ? Es-tu idiote ? Il pourrait être ton père.

**HIYORI SARUGAKI : **ENFOIRÉ ! REDIS ÇA, ET J'TE BUTE !

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Oh ? Vraiment ? Nemu, dis-lui donc que je suis invincible.

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Mayuri-sama est invincible.

**MOMO HINAMORI : **Euh … pourquoi Ishida Uryû vous a-t-il vaincu lors du sauvetage de Rukia-san, alors ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI (choqué) : **Ce Quincy ?! M'avoir vaincu ?! N'aie pas l'air encore plus idiote que tu sembles l'être ! J'ai fait exprès de le faire envoyer en prison, car il y avait plus urgent ! Dis-lui, Nemu ! Dis-lui qu'elle est idiote !

**MOMO HINAMORI (implorante) : **Nemu-san … tu ne vas pas me dire ça, quand même … ?

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Tu es idiote.

**MOMO HINAMORI (air triste) : **Ah … je vois …

**HIYORI SARUGAKI : **Pff ! Cette interview est vraiment de la merde ! Jamais vu un tel ramassis de conneries réunis en même temps depuis le début ! Et toi là, Nemu ou je sais pas quoi, t'es quoi au juste ? Un disque qui tourne en boucle ?!

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI (baillant faussement) : **Nemu, dis-lui que sa vanne était nulle.

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Ta vanne était nulle.

**HIYORI SARUGAKI (énervée) : **QUOI ?!

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Que dois-faire désormais, Mayuri-sama ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Demande-lui pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a une tête aussi ignoble. Je pense que cela pourrait intéresser les spectateurs !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Pourquoi as-une tête aussi ignoble ?

**HIYORI SARUGAKI (air sombre) : **… Là, t'es morte, et toi aussi l'espèce de malade mental …

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Oh ? Vraiment ? Si tu ne lèves, ne serait-ce qu'un doit envers ma personne, je serai dans l'obligation de diffuser des clichés compromettants qui te montrent l'air complètement ridicule entre en essayant vaguement d'enlacer le Capitaine Kirio Hikifune !

**HIYORI SARUGAKI (rougit) : **Euh … n'importe quoi … ! C'est que … j'étais tellement contente de la revoir que …

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Voyons … tout le monde s'en fout ! Nemu !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Oui, Mayuri-sama.

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Demande au Lieutenant de la Cinquième Division, quelle est son utilité. Car après tant d'années de réflexion, je n'arrive pas à le savoir.

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Bien, Mayuri-sama.

**MOMO HINAMORI : **Non, non ! Attends, Nemu-san, ne fais …

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **À quoi sers-tu donc ? Car après tant d'années, Mayuri-sama n'arrive toujours pas à le savoir.

**MOMO HINAMORI : **… Euh …

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Non ! C'est pathétique, Nemu ! Change de ton, et ne répète pas mot pour mot ce que je dis, abrutie ! Sois en colère !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI (en colère) : **À quoi sers-tu, misérable ?! Après tant d'années, moi-même je ne parviens pas à déceler la moindre dose d'utilité en toi. Disparais donc.

**MOMO HINAMORI (larmoyante) : **… Shiro-chan …

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **HAHAHA ! Voilà donc ce qui est drôle !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Mayuri-sama, n'était-ce pas trop violent de ma part ?

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Ne sois pas idiote, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait dire, ou presque. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Car vous l'auriez dit mieux que moi, Mayuri-sama.

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Ah ! Enfin une parcelle d'intelligence en toi ! Bien, maintenant, cette mascarade a assez duré, puisque le Lieutenant Hinamori est partie en courant, et qu'Hiyori Sarugaki n'ose plus montrer son visage, j'estime qu'il est temps d'en finir là. Pour la prochaine fois, Nemu, dis -le !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Le Journaliste refera malheureusement son apparition, car il n'est ni aussi beau que Mayuri-sama, ni aussi fort, ni aussi charismatique et intelligent. Il interviewera normalement, soit Ishida Uryû et Sado Yasutora, soit Hirako Shinji et Kirio Hikifune !

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Plutôt acceptable. Maintenant, dis-

**JOURNALISTE : **ÇA SUFFIT ! JE COUPE ! JE COUPE !

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI (offusqué) : **Oh … la suite se déroulera hors caméra … Dis-le, Nemu.

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **La suite se déroulera hors caméra.

**MAYURI KUROTSUCHI : **Pas ça, imbécile !

**NEMU KUROTSUCHI : **Vous êtes parfait, Mayuri-sama.


	34. Devil's Identity

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Décidé à empêcher Ulquiorra de faire quoi que ce soit, et animé par une soif de bataille sanglante, Grimmjow engage le combat avec l'ancien Cuarta Espada, et le force finalement à dégainer son épée. Pendant ce temps, Hallibel et ses Fracciones rencontrent Renji Abarai et les Shinigamis l'accompagnant. La Reine du Hueco Mundo refuse néanmoins une alliance, et le Lieutenant repart bredouille, si l'on exclue la promesse d'Hallibel de veiller sur le groupe de Neliel. Plus loin dans le Hueco Mundo, Kenpachi et Byakuya se défient mutuellement pour éliminer Kamereon, mais ce dernier semble immortel malgré tous les coups infligés, régénérant sans cesse son corps de sable … avant d'envoyer un vrai tsunami de ce même sable sur ses ennemis. Enfin, Meikyû et ses Généraux reçoivent une visite étrange d'une femme au teint fantomatique …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Grimmjow Jaggerjack**

En compagnie de Tia Hallibel, il est le seul Espada à avoir survécu à la guerre face au Gotei 13. Ruminant sans cesse sa défaite face à Ichigo Kurosaki, il a également fait le serment de prendre sa revanche un jour. Depuis lors, il n'a eu de cesse de s'entraîner jour et nuit à tout venant, jusqu'à atteindre et dépasser ses limites. Hallibel ayant pitié de lui en le voyant dormir sur le sable dehors, lui proposa de venir loger à Las Noches sans condition, ce qu'il accepta finalement histoire de ne pas ressembler à un clochard. De temps à autres, Grimmjow effectue quelques joggings pour se maintenir en forme, dans le désert.

_**CHAPTER XXXIV : DEVIL'S IDENTITY**_

**L**es yeux ébène de Meikyû parcouraient lentement le corps de cette inconnue aux yeux de son armée. Le chef des lieux prit un air légèrement ennuyé, en s'accoudant sur son trône, se tenant le menton de façon désinvolte.

« - Ah. Oui, bien sûr. Le pacte. Bailla-t-il, faussement.

\- Ne te montre pas si détaché, Meikyû. Murmura l'étrangère, le regard légèrement plissé. »

Et soudainement, face à elle, se dressa le Général du Mensonge, Kyogi, la main posée sur son sabre, prêt à le dégainer.

« - Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais vous êtes ici sur le domaine de Meikyû-sama, et votre façon de lui parler est … inconvenante. Déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

\- En clair, parle bien ou ferme-la. Renchérit Yokubari, d'un ton cynique.

\- Des subalternes qui tentent de m'intimider ? Articula lentement l'intéressée.

\- Des subalternes ? Voyez-vous cela ! S'enquit Kyogi. Mais, dîtes-moi, qui êtes-vous donc pour venir ici et même tuer un de nos pauvres soldats ?

\- Je suis Lyrène. Murmura la femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Je suis au service de l'être ayant créé l'Enfer, et avec qui votre chef a passé un pacte il y a fort longtemps. »

Les yeux des trois Généraux s'écarquillèrent instantanément. Cette femme était … ?

De son côté, Meikyû prit un air quelque peu ennuyé par la situation. Lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ou des souvenirs compromettants ne lui plaisait pas. Comme n'importe qui d'autre.

« - Et alors ? Intervint finalement la voix de Yokubari, qui effectua quelques pas en direction de la dénommée Lyrène. Tu crois peut-être que ça te donne une autorité supérieure, ici … ? »

Les deux individus se toisèrent du regard. Visiblement, la dernière arrivée ne portait pas un jugement très positif sur les Généraux des Grands Péchés, et cela se voyait aisément dans sa façon d'aborder son interlocuteur.

« - C'est le cas. Lâcha-t-elle, d'un ton hautain. Vous les Généraux, n'êtes que des pitoyables humains attachés à la vie, et incapables d'accepter la mort.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas me dire que t'es une déesse peut-être ? Répliqua le Général de l'Avarice.

\- Je ne me considère pas comme un être d'un rang inférieur. Tel que vous l'êtes. »

Sans prêter davantage d'attention à l'homme aux cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés qui tentait vainement de l'intimider, la dénommée Lyrène tourna les talons, pour se diriger vers la grande porte de sortie. Mais la femme à l'allure ténébreuse se stoppa dans sa marche, dès lors qu'un crissement aigu retentit, signe qu'une lame venait d'être dégainée. Le regard sombre de la concernée se tourna lentement, pour finalement apercevoir Yokubari, épée prête à frapper.

« - Tu penses que je vais te laisser te payer nos têtes impunément ? Lança-t-il, d'un ton menaçant.

\- Euh, Yokubari-kun, voyons … ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée !

\- Ferme-la, pauvre tapette.

\- Abaisse ton épée, si tu ne veux pas être ridiculisé. Murmura la voix de Lyrène, qui avait désormais fait volte-face.

\- Ridiculisé par toi ? Même Kyogi parviendrait à s'en sortir.

\- C'était méchant, ça … Déplora le concerné, quelques mètres en retrait.

\- Si ta volonté ridicule d'humain t'amène sur cette voie … alors je t'éliminerai une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Celle qui se disait au service du créateur de l'Enfer, fit immédiatement apparaître, dans un éclat de flammes, une faux qu'elle empoigna instantanément. L'arme, d'un noir immaculé, voyait également un crâne ressemblant grandement à celui visible sur les portes de l'Enfer, se trouver à la commissure entre la lame et le manche.

Yokubari plissa légèrement les yeux. Cette arme ressemblait dans un certain point de vue, aux Meikaitana dont les âmes de Meikyû-sama disposaient. Par ailleurs, ce dernier ne semblait pas se mettre en opposition, alors que la situation semblait être sur le point de dégénérer.

« - Approche, humain.

\- Je ne suis pas un humain. Grommela ce dernier. »

Le Général de l'Avarice disparu immédiatement, se retrouvant dans le dos de sa cible. Le coup de son épée partie rapidement … avant d'être bloqué, sans peine, par l'émissaire de cet être mystérieux. Le regard hautain et cynique de Lyrène plongea dans celui de son assaillant.

« - Tu es un _faible _humain. »

Le Général sentit rapidement une plus grosse pression exercée par la grande faux sur son épée, avant que lui-même ne se fasse projeter un peu plus loin, retombant toutefois sur ses jambes. Une vague de colère, de mépris, à l'égard de cette parfaite inconnue, bouillonnait dans son corps. Se redressant légèrement, Yokubari intensifia l'énergie sombre autour de lui, et pointa son épée dans la direction de cette agaçante personne.

« - _Meikaitana : Kaihô._ »

Une explosion rouge se propagea dans les environs, avant que le jeune homme à l'apparence si banale, fuse vers son ennemie, cherchant à lui frapper la côte. Mais le coup porté fut paré immédiatement, par la grande faux. Et en un minimum de mouvement de la part de l'ennemie, qui plus est. Cette situation avait tout pour lui déplaire fortement. Une scène similaire à la précédente se produisit, et Yokubari fut repoussé vers l'arrière.

« - La libération de ton épée ne fait pas grand-chose. Tu es, et demeurera un humain faible et sans avenir. »

Sans crier gare, Lyrène s'élança droit sur sa cible, et fit abattre sa faux. La réaction de Yokubari, de placer son arme en opposition, fut presque dérisoire : le Général se sentit écrasé sous la violence du coup, le sol se fissurant légèrement sous le coup, avant d'être projeté droit sur le mur, juste à côté de la grande porte d'entrée, le visage brûlant du désir de se venger. Le jeune homme se releva, et son aura s'agrandit encore, alors qu'il disparut, cherchant à trouver une ouverture dans le dos de son ennemie. Mais les mouvements du Général furent anticipés, et violemment, ce dernier s'écrasa sur le sol, après un coup de la faux ennemie, crachant au passage un peu de sang.

« - Yokubari-kun, tu te fais vraiment ridiculiser ! Hurla depuis sa place, Kyogi. »

Faisant fi des élucubrations de la part de son collègue, peu utile dans ses interventions, le Général de l'Avarice se redressa, mais n'eut absolument pas le temps de réagir, qu'un violent coup de pied se fracassa dans son menton, le projetant encore plus loin. Une douleur vive s'empara de son corps, lorsqu'il sentit un autre de ces coups s'écraser droit sur son thorax, le maintenant sans ménagement sur le sol. Les dents serrées, Yokubari se fit écraser une fois, puis deux, au même endroit, avant qu'un coup de pied ne l'envoie encore plus loin, juste à l'entrée de la pièce. Lyrène effectua quelques pas, afin d'arriver à sa hauteur.

« - Comme je le pensais … les Généraux des Grands Péchés sont de simples humains faibles et attachés à la vie … Murmura-t-elle, en soulevant sa faux. »

Mais l'émissaire des ténèbres ne l'abaissa pas, n'élimina pas le Général de l'Avarice. Tout simplement parce que deux ombres se tenaient désormais simplement face à elle, également à moitié voilées sous la longue cape sombre. Et que l'une d'elles, venait de pointer son épée dans sa direction.

« - Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que Yokubari. Murmura la voix d'une femme aux cheveux blonds soyeux.

\- Kyôkutan-chan ! Noroi-chan ! Vous tombez à pic ! Vous n'étiez pas parties ?! S'exclama, de façon clairement exagérée, Kyogi.

\- Nous nous apprêtions à partir. Répondit calmement Noroi, qui se trouvait à côté de sa partenaire de voyage. Et nous comptions simplement saluer Meikyû-sama avant de le faire, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un sème le trouble ici. Conclu-t-elle, en posant son regard argenté sur Lyrène. »

Cette dernière abaissa son arme, en même temps que Kyôkutan le fit. Les deux femmes se lancèrent un bref regard. Pourquoi avoir sauvé Yokubari ? La Générale de la Démesure n'avait rien contre le fait de voir quelqu'un d'autre éliminer cet abruti ou le faire souffrir longtemps encore. Mais le laisser en vie après avoir subi pareille humiliation et que ce dernier lui doive en plus cette vie, n'avait vraiment pas de prix. Et qui plus est … la blonde n'appréciait vraiment pas cette nouvelle tête en face d'elle. Et son regard dédaigneux le représentait parfaitement.

« - J'sais absolument pas qui tu es, mais tu ferais mieux de te tirer d'ici.

\- C'est une menace ? Murmura en retour l'intéressée.

\- Oui. Ne me prends pas pour ce minable qui git au sol.

\- Tu n'es qu'une simple humaine, Générale. Répondit d'un air cynique Lyrène. Tu tentes désespérément de cacher ta faiblesse derrière ce simulacre de pouvoir qui est tien … mais tu ne tromperas pas grand-monde avec. »

Les yeux de Kyôkutan se plissèrent légèrement. Les provocations de cette femme titillaient quelque peu son orgueil. À côté d'elle, Noroi laissait paraître un calme olympien, se contentant simplement de détailler cette inconnue, de la tête aux pieds.

En tout cas, un affrontement semblait sur le point de reprendre.

« - Kyôkutan. Lâcha simplement la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés.

\- Laisse-moi. Répliqua cette dernière. Je vais l'éliminer. »

La faux de la concernée se leva lentement, prête à s'abattre. Le regard de la Générale de la Démesure suivit le mouvement … qui s'arrêta brutalement. Une main venait de se poser brièvement, surprenant même l'espace d'un instant la dernière venue : il s'agissait de Seijaku, qui avait attrapé le poignet de la visiteuse indésirable. Suite à ce geste, Kyôkutan abaissa purement et simplement sa lame. Pendant ce temps, Yokubari avait déjà réussi à se redresser, plus loin, fulminant intérieurement contre tout ce qui venait de se produire à son grand dam.

« - Cela suffit. Tonna-t-il. Les choses sont suffisamment claires désormais.

\- ... Tu es un simple humain également, n'est-ce pas ? Penses-tu pouvoir te mettre en travers de mon chemin ?

\- S'il faut un affrontement à mort, alors je le ferais. Annonça le bras-droit de Meikyû, en lâchant le poignet de son interlocutrice. Mais il ne semble pas que ce soit le cas.

\- Je pourrais en décider autrement. Vous autres, Généraux … devaient apprendre à rester à votre place.

\- Et toi, à la tienne. »

La voix qui venait de s'élever, provenait du chef des lieux : Meikyû. L'homme à la longue cape noire se leva lentement de son trône, l'air visiblement contrarié, ennuyé par l'évolution des choses, et descendit lentement de son estrade, s'approchant doucement de la zone de tension.

« - Lyrène, sache que celui avec qui j'ai conclus un marché, est ton maître. Déclara le maître des lieux. Et donc … ce n'est pas toi. Je pourrais, par accident, te faire subir quelques dégâts. Alors … si tu as terminé ici, disparais. Quant à vous autres, mes chers Généraux … laissez-la partir. »

Un retour au calme venait de s'opérer. Meikyû ne perdait pas souvent son air presque jovial, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, les choses paraissaient très claires dans l'esprit de tous les Généraux : Kyôkutan et Noroi s'écartèrent immédiatement de la porte d'entrée. Lyrène, elle, lança un regard neutre à son interlocuteur.

« - Ne tente pas de faire des menaces à mon égard, Meikyû. Murmura-t-elle. Cela dit … nous nous reverrons dans un futur proche.

\- Je n'en doute pas … Répondit l'ancien compagnon de la Garde Royale. »

La jeune femme au teint pâle finit par quitter les lieux, Kyôkutan se chargeant immédiatement de fermer la porte après son départ. Rapidement, tous les Généraux finirent par braquer leur regard sur leur supérieur, qui poussa un petit soupir d'ennui, avant de rejoindre son trône, sur lequel il s'assied nonchalamment, de sa façon de faire habituelle.

« - Je suppose que j'ai quelques explications à vous fournir, après tout. Sourit-il nerveusement. Sur le Diable, par exemple … »

_Hueco Mundo – Groupe de Kirio Hikifune._

Les iris gris de Byakuya Kuchiki demeuraient rivés sur cette immense vague de sable et de roche approchant à grande vitesse. Non loin de lui, se tenait Zaraki Kenpachi, le sabre placé dans son dos, un regard presque blasé sur l'immensité sableuse qui déferlait dans sa direction. Dans leur dos, Hikifune et ses deux anciens camarades parurent anxieux.

« - Dis, tu ne peux pas dégager tout ça ? Pressa Shinji.

\- Si, je le peux. Rétorqua son interlocutrice, en haussant les épaules.

\- Bah fais-le !

\- Shinji-chan, aies un peu confiance en tes partenaires. Sourit le Capitaine du Vent. »

Mouais. Avoir confiance en Byakuya Kuchiki et Zaraki Kenpachi pour le _protéger _? Il y avait comme quelque chose d'antithétique dans cette idée. Le Vizard secoua la tête devant la situation face à laquelle les Shinigamis se confrontaient.

Kamereon, lui, demeurait tranquillement placé à quelques mètres, ne craignait absolument pas la déferlante qui approchait à vitesse grand V. Byakuya ferma lentement les paupières. Kenpachi, lui, se craqua légèrement la tête, avant d'empoigner son sabre à deux mains.

« - Dans aucun monde, le chef du Clan Kuchiki ne pourrait se faire éliminer par du sable. Murmura celui qui détenait ce titre. _Bakudo n°81 : __**Dankû**_.

\- Pff, tu fais pitié, Kuchiki. Grommela Zaraki Kenpachi. Tu te caches derrière ça ? Regarde comment on s'bat. »

Devant l'air atterré de Shinji Hirako et d'Hiyori Sarugaki, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division commença à courir en direction de cette grande étendue menaçante et déferlante. Yachiru, placée aux côtés des Vizards, se contenta d'applaudir son Capitaine, qui commençait à être entouré d'une puissante aura jaune. En poussant un hurlement de bête sauvage, le natif du Rukongai abattit violemment son Zanpakutô, créant un faisceau de lumière de la même couleur, qui entra immédiatement en collision avec la grande vague de sable, qui avait fait disparaître son utilisateur d'ailleurs. Et le grand raz-de-marée fut finalement découpé en deux, du sable s'éparpillant sur les flancs, n'atteignant finalement même pas le groupe de Shinigamis. Derrière son kidô, Byakuya Kuchiki fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cet homme pensait-il l'avoir surpassé avec cela ? Au vu de sa façon de se positionner, sabre dans le dos, sourire victorieux sur le visage, il semblerait bien que oui.

« - Félicitations. Résonna la voix de Kamereon, dans les alentours. Mais vous ne faîtes rien de bien spécial, au final. Vous jouez mon jeu.

\- Montre-toi, lâche. Siffla la voix de Byakuya.

\- Je suis toujours là. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si vous ne me voyez pas. »

Le sable tournoya autour des deux Capitaines, avant que de former des pieux solidifiés. Encore une fois, aucune de ces tentatives n'atteignirent les Shinigamis : Kenpachi les détruisant immédiatement en augmentant son reiatsu, tandis que Byakuya se contenta de libérer les fleurs de Senbonzakura pour anéantir les pieux de sable.

Mais ceux-ci, une fois tombés au sol, sous forme de quelques petits à peine visibles, fusionnèrent avec le sable déjà présent sur le sol, pour se reformer, et attaquer, inlassablement.

« - Putain ! S'écria la voix de Zaraki Kenpachi. T'es chiant, montre-toi et viens te battre !

\- Je le fais déjà. Résonna encore la voix de Kamereon. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si vous ne me voyez toujours pas.

\- Tu te fous de moi en plus ?! C'est que tu t'sens plus, hein ?! »

Le Shinigami perdit rapidement ses nerfs, et frappa à l'aide de son Zanpakutô, dans diverses directions, cherchant vainement à trouver son ennemi. Mais aucun signe d'une quelconque réussite dans ces entreprises vouées à l'échec dès leur commencement. Byakuya, lui, regarda rapidement aux alentours, cherchant à établir une stratégie plus simple pour retrouver l'adversaire. Le Capitaine Hikifune pourrait refaire sortir ce lâche de sa cachette, mais visiblement, cette dernière voulait véritablement que le Gotei 13 s'en sorte par ses propres moyens. Et aux yeux du noble qu'il était, Byakuya _devait _faire en sorte de vaincre cet ennemi de seconde zone qui ne faisait que se cacher pour lancer des attaques de loin.

« - Montre-toi ! Hurla Kenpachi, pendant ce temps, en donnant plusieurs coups d'épées. »

Mais en vain. Pire, même : un tourbillon de sable se forma autour du Capitaine de la Onzième Division, et le lacéra rapidement, quelques gouttes de sang apparaissant sur son corps, avant que de son sabre, le Shinigami ne détruise littéralement ce tourbillon depuis l'intérieur. Le sol trembla devant l'explosion de reiatsu provoqué par le Shinigami, dont l'irritation se lisait de plus en plus.

« - Zaraki Kenpachi, tu es stupide. Lâcha finalement Byakuya.

\- Ferme-la ! Tu veux y passer en premier ?

\- Réfléchis un petit peu, pour changer. Rétorqua le noble. Cet ennemi ressemble à un caméléon, et s'adapte sur le sol sableux.

\- Et alors ?! Ça m'avance à quoi ?!

\- Tu ne comprends visiblement pas. S'il pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme, il lui aurait suffi de se transformer en air pour venir te tuer.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il n'est pas capable de s'allier avec l'air. Il ne peut donc que se trouver dans ce sol. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division semble pouvoir bien faire preuve de réflexion. Déclara le concerné. Pour autant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à une question qui mettrait ma vie en péril.

\- Cette réponse est amplement suffisante à mes yeux. Murmura le Shinigami aux longs cheveux noirs. _Bankai. _»

Le Zanpakutô du Shinigami tomba lentement sur le sol, avant de s'y enfoncer, libérant les grandes lames du Bankai du Capitaine, ces dernières se dispersant dans un éclat de fleurs roses.

« - _**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**_

\- Ouais ? S'enquit Kenpachi. Et maintenant ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Les lancer au hasard ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Rétorqua calmement son interlocuteur. Je vais débusquer ce lâche et en finir immédiatement avec lui. »

D'un mouvement de bras, le Shinigami lança à l'assaut ses fleurs … qui finirent immédiatement sous la terre. Kenpachi tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre ce que son collègue tentait de faire. Les yeux du noble, fermés, s'ouvrirent brutalement, avant que le Shinigami n'effectue un nouveau mouvement de bras, dès lors qu'un pieu de sable apparut juste dans son dos.

Et une petite explosion s'en suivit, à quelques mètres. Du sable, une ombre jaillie, emportée par un tourbillon de fleurs.

« - Durant des mois et des mois, j'ai renforcé ma connexion avec Senbonzakura. Cela s'applique également à mon Bankai. Mes lames repèrent rapidement, l'endroit dans lequel tu te caches … l'émission de reiatsu est obligatoire lorsque tu déclenches une attaque. »

En articulant lentement ses mots, le noble montra rapidement le pieu de sable que Kamereon avait tenté d'utiliser pour l'attaquer dans son dos. Selon toute vraisemblance, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division l'avait simplement attrapé, à vive allure. Avant de l'écraser dans un petit éclat de lumière bleu, dans la paume de sa main, en usant du kidô.

« - Impressionnant. Concéda le subordonné de Kanashimi. Mais ça ne t'avance pas beaucoup plus … »

Le voile de ténèbres avait été bien déchiré par Senbonzakura, laissant apparaître le véritable visage de ce dénommé Kamereon. Et … il s'agissait tout simplement d'un homme, complètement chauve, les yeux entièrement blancs. Byakuya et Kenpachi arquèrent simultanément un sourcil devant les propos et la tête de cet inconnu.

« - Comprenez-vous pourquoi je me dissimule ? Même en Enfer, mon apparence est répugnante. Je vais donc disparaître, de nouveau …

\- Je ne crois pas. Déclara lentement Byakuya Kuchiki. Te cacher dans le sable est inutile. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi te retrouvera. Le fait que tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour attaquer fait de toi une cible facile. Tu peux te cacher … mais pas te dresser sur notre route. »

Immédiatement, à grande vitesse, le shunpô de Byakuya lui permis de se retrouver dans le dos de sa cible. Cette dernière semblait déjà vouloir se dématérialiser pour fuir, mais inutile. Les yeux du grand-frère adoptif de Rukia se plissèrent légèrement.

« _**Sajo Sabaku**_. »

Une liane de lumière attrapa immédiatement l'âme damnée, avant de la projeter dans les cieux, en même temps que Byakuya lui-même usait de son shunpô pour y léviter.

« - Si j'ai également pu observer quelque chose de notable … c'est que tu dois toujours être en contact direct avec ton environnement pour y prendre sa forme. Maintenant que tu es ici … je vais t'achever. »

Les yeux écarquillés, le soldat des Enfers sentait l'étau se refermer sur lui. Il pouvait voir d'ici, les fleurs formant Senbonzakura Kageyoshi approcher … mais un bruit de clochettes résonna vivement, tandis que son corps explosa soudainement, devant le regard surpris de Byakuya. Une lumière tranchante et jaune en était responsable, coupant en deux le corps du subordonné de Kanashimi, dans une effusion de sang.

« - Hé, tu croyais que j'allais rester planté en bas pour te laisser les honneurs ou quoi ? Sourit largement Zaraki Kenpachi, responsable du coup. C'est moi qui ai gagné.

\- Futilité. Déclara Byakuya, en atterrissant sur le sol.

\- Bien ! Je savais que vous alliez gagner. Intervint la voix de Kirio Hikifune. Maintenant, nous avons pris assez de retard … dépêchons-nous. Les Généraux responsables de l'envoi de cet homme tentent probablement de trouver la même chose que nous … il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

\- Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas éclaté cet idiot, alors ? Railla la voix de Shinji, dépité par le comportement de son ancienne camarade.

\- Pour que vous le fassiez, évidemment ! S'enquit cette dernière. Maintenant … allons-y. »

_Hueco Mundo – Palais de Las Noches._

Essoufflé, Grimmjow posa un genou à terre. Du sang coulait en abondance depuis son flanc droit, son front. Des blessures diverses ornaient son corps, alors que son regard de fauve en furie se braquait sur l'être responsable de son état. Ce dernier marcha lentement dans sa direction.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Grimmjow ? N'est-ce pas toi qui voulais que je dégaine mon épée ?

\- Ferme-la ! Répliqua avec véhémence le Sexta Espada. »

Ulquiorra n'avait pas subi beaucoup de dégâts dès lors que son sabre blanc avait été dégainé. Malgré tous ses efforts, Grimmjow n'avait vraisemblablement pas atteint le niveau suffisant pour mettre à mal l'ancien Cuarta Espada, qui combattait toujours avec une main dans la poche. De quoi rendre réellement furieux la panthère bleue. Le regard vide et indifférent, l'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs souleva son épée, prêt à trancher son adversaire. Ce dernier parvint néanmoins à parer le coup d'épée, toujours un genou au sol, les deux mains bien sur son sabre, mais recula quelque peu, en même temps que le sol continuait de se désagréger sous ses pieds. Un coup plus puissant de la part d'Ulquiorra expédia néanmoins l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus plus loin, même s'il parvint à se rééquilibrer.

« - Merde ! Jura-t-il. J'vais te massacrer !

\- Cela ne semble pas être le cas. Répondit l'être au regard émeraude. Maintenant que tu en as eu assez, je m'en vais.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! »

Le sabre placé à l'horizontale en face de lui, Grimmjow concentra de nouveau son énergie de façon importante. Ouais ! Son entraînement ne pouvait pas se révéler vain. Il allait mettre une raclée à cet enfoiré avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir l'une de ses phrases stupides et dénuées de sens ! Le sol trembla de nouveau sous les pieds de l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen, avant qu'une explosion puissante ne se produise. Une lueur de folie gagna le regard de Grimmjow, alors qu'il s'écria rapidement :

« - _Déchire, __**Pantera **_! »

Ulquiorra demeura stoïque face à ce déchainement de folie et de haine. Décidément, Grimmjow ne savait pas où s'arrêter. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'Espada ferma doucement les yeux, avant de pointer son épée en direction de la bête qui venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux, littéralement. Le hurlement du Sexta Espada se propagea à l'intérieur de tout Las Noches alors qu'il planta son regard droit sur celui de son adversaire, qu'il allait mettre en pièces désormais. Fonçant à vive allure, le félin plaça un violent coup, que son adversaire tenta de parer. Mais le sabre du concerné ne fit pas long feu, et immédiatement, l'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs finit par voltiger droit sur le mur qui demeurait encore debout, malgré le combat entre Espadas. Grimmjow n'en resta néanmoins pas là, et avant même que le détenteur de Murcielago puisse effectuer un geste, il se retrouva dans son dos, et lui infligea un coup de pied encore plus violent, encastrant violemment le Vasto Lorde sur le même mur, avant de l'attraper par le cou, et de lui infliger un nouveau coup de poing, l'envoyant plus loin encore, tandis que quelques gouttes de sang tracèrent leur route.

L'être ayant utilisé sa Resureccion afficha un large sourire victorieux.

« - Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Grimmjow. Lança le nouveau subordonné de Meikyû, en se redressant.

\- Ah ouais ?! Répliqua ce dernier. Dans quelques minutes, je t'aurai remis dans ton état de poussière que tu n'aurais pas dû quitter !

\- C'est ridicule. Lâcha Ulquiorra, en pointant son sabre devant lui. Penses-tu être le seul à pouvoir utiliser une Resureccion ? »

La confiance clairement affichée sur le visage de la Panthère s'affaiblit légèrement. Il n'y avait pas réellement trace d'arrogance dans le ton de l'ancien Cuarta, mais cette phrase en elle-même irritait le dénommé l'ancien Adjuchas. Tout simplement, parce que ce propos était criant de vérité. Une aura puissante entoura à son tour, le Cuarta Espada.

« - _Englobe, __**Murcielago**_. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : ESPADA'S REUNION**_

**Les Coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Me voilà de retour, après l'interlude de la semaine passée et le gros bordel que ça a généré. Aujourd'hui, nous avons droit à la présence de Shinji Hirako et Kirio Hikifune !

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **Yo.

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Coucou !

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **T'pourrais pas dire un truc moins embarrassant ?

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Hein ?

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **Laisse tomber …

**JOURNALISTE : **Bien ! Je suis enchanté d'être en compagnie de gens civilisés. Alors maintenant, passons à la première question : quelle était votre relation, il y a un siècle de ça ?

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Shinji-chan était l'ami d'Hiyori-chan, donc quand celle-ci me rendait visite, elle me parlait de lui, et finalement, lorsqu'il est devenu Capitaine, nous sommes même devenus collègues !

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **D'où Hiyori parlait de moi ?

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle ne disait rien de positif sur toi !

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **Hein ?!

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Par exemple, le fait que tu essayais à tout prix de la draguer !

**SHINJI HIRAKO (choqué) : **QUOI ?! N'IMPORTE QUOI !

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Hahaha … je plaisantais !

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **Ouais, j'espère.

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais étiez-vous amis jadis ?

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Oui, oui !

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **Nan, pas vraiment.

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE (déçue) : **Hein ? Mais Shinji-chan … ? Tu ne me … considérais pas comme une amie … ?

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **Beh nan, regarde comment t'étais chiante ! Toujours en train de raconter n'importe quoi pour rien !

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Mais nooon !

**JOURNALISTE : **Question pour vous, Kirio Hikifune : comment s'est déroulée votre promotion à la Garde Royale ?

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **En fait, j'étais Capitaine de la Douzième Division, et ensuite, je suis devenue Capitaine de la Cinquième Division Royale.

**JOURNALISTE : **…

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **…

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Bah quoi ?

**JOURNALISTE : **On peut essayer d'être un peu plus précis ?

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Ah, bien sûr ! Alors, tout a commencé il y a plus d'un siècle, quand je servais encore sous les ordres du Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto Genryûsai, au sein des Treize Armées. Étant donné mes capacités naturelles, et étant donné que la Garde Royale manquait d'un Capitaine, nous avons reçus une lettre m'offrant une promotion. Donc …

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **Bordel, tu peux pas aller à l'essentiel, là ?

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Rabat-joie … mais bon ! Donc, j'ai accepté la promotion, et en un jour, la Division Zéro a ouvert le passage par l'Oûken, et Netsu-chan est venue me chercher ! Durant tout le voyage jusque là-bas, j'ai eu très peur, puisqu'elle ne me disait pas un seul mot ! Et en plus, je m'étais rendue compte trop tard que je n'avais pas dit au revoir à Hiyori-chan ! Vraiment une journée très difficile ! Quand je suis arrivée là-bas, le Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin m'a accueillie, et finalement, tout le monde a été très positif avec moi ! Par contre, pour des raisons scénaristiques, je ne suis pas autorisée à en dire trop sur la Division Zéro.

**JOURNALISTE : **Je comprends ! Mais parlez-nous d'une chose : vous avez dit que vous faîtes partie de la Cinquième Division Royale. Donc là-bas, les Divisions sont classées par ordre ?

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Par élément ! Première Division Royale, c'est la Terre, ensuite le Feu, la Foudre, l'Eau et le Vent donc !

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **P'tain, comment j'vais faire pour entrer dans la Garde Royale si mon Zanpakutô est pas de type élémentaire ?! C'est trop d'la triche !

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Mmh ?

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **Hé … mais au fait … ton Zan…

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **CHUT !

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **Ok, ok …

**JOURNALISTE : **Quel côté mystérieux ! Nous découvrirons ça ensuite ! Mais maintenant, question pour vous Shinji Hirako : vous étiez vous bien adapté à la vie dans le monde réel ?

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **Tu parles, on comprenait que dalle à tout ce bordel ! Conduire une voiture, installer une télévision, payer le loyer, trouver de l'argent … j'suis bien content d'être revenu au Seireitei, les Vizards font trop d'la merde !

**JOURNALISTE : **Exemple ?

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **Imagine Hiyori en train d'essayer de faire fonctionner un lave-vaisselle ou une machine à laver. Que des conneries.

**JOURNALISTE : **Je vois ! Et qu'en est-il de vos Bankai à tous les deux ?

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Secret !

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **Alors mon Bankai fait changer … eh ! T'es con ou quoi ? Et si Noroi lisait l'interview ? T'es un envoyé de l'Enfer ou quoi ?!

**JOURNALISTE : **Oh, je disais ça … sinon, est-ce vrai que vous aimez Hiyori, Capitaine Hirako ?

**KIRIO HIKIFUNE : **Je les ai vus s'embrasser.

**SHINJI HIRAKO : **Heureusement, c'est des conneries tout ça. Bon, on a fini maintenant ? J'en ai marre.

**JOURNALISTE : **Bon, bon ! Comme vous le souhaitez ! La prochaine fois, nous aurons le luxe de discuter soit avec Kurosaki Ichigo et Kuchiki Byakuya, version deux pour tous les deux, soit avec Ichimaru Gin et Rangiku Matsumoto, version deux aussi !


	35. Espada's Reunion

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__L'inconnue aux Enfers se révèle sous le nom de Lyrène, et annonce à Meikyû que le pacte qu'il a passé avec le créateur de l'Enfer se fait de plus en plus pressant. Yokubari tente alors de l'affronter, mais se fait écraser par la jeune femme. Finalement, Lyrène quitte les locaux sous les menaces sous-entendues de Meikyû. Au Hueco Mundo, Zaraki Kenpachi et Kuchiki Byakuya parviennent finalement à éliminer Kamereon qui se dissimulait dans le sable de façon constante. Enfin, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow libèrent leurs épées à Las Noches …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Neliel Tu Odershvank**

Étant l'une des personnes les plus agaçantes de Las Noches lorsqu'elle est sous forme enfant, Nell est parvenue après des mois à stabiliser partiellement sa forme. Désormais, elle n'est une enfant que lorsqu'elle est à court de reiatsu, sauf en cas de transformation volontaire pour s'amuser avec Pesche et Dondochakka. Et ce faisant, gaspille également beaucoup de reiatsu.

_**CHAPTER XXXV : ESPADA'S REUNION**_

**T**remblotant à peine, fulminant contre ce geste, Grimmjow Jaggerjack demeura yeux rivés, concentrés sur cet ennemi qui libérait actuellement l'un des pouvoirs les plus immenses que possédait l'Espada d'Aizen. De grandes ailes noires apparurent dans le dos de l'ex-Cuarta, qui fixait indifféremment son adversaire. Son Zanpakutô, avait disparu. Comme lors de toutes les libérations d'Arrancars. Les dents serrées, la Panthère lança un regard meurtrier à Ulquiorra, qui ne bougeait plus d'un mouvement. Le Palais avait été réduit en morceaux dans ce secteur, et le ciel nocturne du Hueco Mundo demeurait facilement visible d'ici. Une aura bleue entoura le Sexta Espada, en même temps que de la rage s'emparait de son visage. Les pierres lévitaient doucement autour de lui, avant d'être réduites en poussière.

« - Et ? Tu crois que j'vais flipper ? Grommela l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus.

\- Tu n'en n'auras pas le temps. Murmura lentement Ulquiorra, de quoi rendre encore plus furieux son opposant. »

Immédiatement, ce fut Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui passa à l'offensive, ses griffes luisantes d'un bleu étincelant. Ulquiorra, lui, demeura tranquillement sur sa place, son regard émeraude tranquillement porté sur son assaillant. Et celui-ci put rapidement constater la disparition de sa cible, à l'aide d'un sonido plus que rapide. Avec une violence que l'on ne lui soupçonnerait guère, l'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs attrapa le visage de son adversaire, et le projeta violemment sur le sol, brisant encore davantage ce dernier.

Fulminant lorsqu'il se redressa, Grimmjow adressa un regard de plus en plus meurtrier à son adversaire. L'Espada leva sa main, et un rayon bleu puissant en jaillit, pour fuser à une vitesse impressionnante en direction du Vasto Lorde.

« - Tu perds ton temps, Grimmjow. Articula ce dernier. »

Une lance émeraude et immatérielle apparu dans la main droite du Cuarta, avant que d'un vif mouvement de bras, le concerné ne découpe littéralement en deux, le puissant Cero qui venait d'être lancé. Pas de quoi désespérer non plus son adversaire, qui disparut à son tour d'un rapide sonido, pour se présenter dans le dos du nouveau serviteur des Enfers. Ce dernier se retourna rapidement, afin d'infliger un coup de lance à son ennemi, mais à cet instant précis, une sensation de douleur s'empara de son ventre : un Bala ? Afin de compenser son manque de vitesse par rapport à celle de son adversaire, Grimmjow avait utilisé cette rapide technique. Et cela lui permettait en plus d'avoir une véritable ouverture : le Sexta Espada frappa littéralement le poignet d'Ulquiorra, celui servant à tenir sa dangereuse Lanza del Relampago, faisant chuter son arme. Ce après quoi, la panthère saisit ledit poignet, avant de disparaître en sonido assez haut dans les cieux, et de lancer de toutes les forces dont il disposait, l'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs, droit vers le sol. Là où la Lanza del Relampago explosa justement, créant une immense déflagration émeraude, irradiant la nuit obscure. Lévitant dans les cieux, les yeux rivés dans ce secteur, Grimmjow fut rapidement témoin du fait que cela ne suffirait pas. Deux ailes dispersèrent rapidement l'épaisse fumée, avant que d'une vitesse effroyable, Ulquiorra se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son adversaire et l'attrapa à son tour, au niveau du cou, pour le projeter avec davantage de violence encore, vers le sol. Ceci fait, l'ancien Cuarta pointa son doigt dans la direction de sa chute.

« - _Cero._ »

Un puissant rayon d'énergie jaillit du doigt de l'Arrancar, tandis qu'une nouvelle explosion se produisit. Quelques mètres plus loin, une trainée de sang assez importante conduisait jusqu'au corps de Grimmjow. Celui-ci demeurait toujours avec la même volonté de combattre visiblement, un genou à terre, le souffle coupé. Apparemment, il avait su échapper à la plus grande partie de l'attaque. Ulquiorra plissa légèrement son regard, avant de repointer son doigt dans sa direction, rassemblant encore de l'énergie, et d'en projeter. Cette fois-ci, le subordonné de Meikyû ne se contenta pas d'en lancer un seul, mais plusieurs. Et pour cause : à grandes enjambées, Grimmjow venait d'éviter la première attaque, mais les nombreuses techniques employées par son adversaire ne tarderaient pas à l'acculer, les explosions se multipliant de façon violente, dans son secteur.

Merde ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution ! Cet enfoiré ne manquerait pas de lire ses mouvements sans grande difficulté s'il tentait de partir par la voie des airs ! Sur le sol, il avait à la fois davantage de chances de lui échapper, mais également moins, puisque cet écervelé déclenchait des Cero à n'en plus finir ! Il fallait trouver une solution … et immédiatement ! Une puissante aura entoura l'Arrancar, alors qu'il continuait à courir. Tant pis, il avait toujours été quelqu'un ayant vécu en prenant des risques de toute façon ! Sautant littéralement dans les cieux, évitant un dangereux Cero qui explosa presque tout dans son dos, la panthère fusait à toute allure sur son adversaire, griffes acérées prêtes à tout découper. Ulquiorra ne semblait toutefois guère impressionné par les prouesses de son adversaire, et évita sans grande peine le coup du Sexta Espada, d'un simple battement d'aile, pour se retrouver dans son dos. Celui-ci entreprit de rapidement réagir, mais à peine eu-t-il le temps de se retourner, qu'il sentait déjà la présence de l'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs dans son dos, et son poignet droit se faire solidement attrapé par l'ex-Espada.

Attrapé, puis tordu littéralement, dans un simple mouvement de la part de l'Arrancar, suffisant amplement à faire grimacer de douleur Grimmjow, avant qu'un coup de genou de la part de l'ancien Cuarta le fit se cambrer, une douleur vive s'emparant de son ventre, avant d'être expédié sur la toiture de Las Noches. L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus haletait, sérieusement surpassé par cette chauve-souris traîtresse et subordonnée à n'importe qui. Ce dernier se posa à quelques mètres de lui, lançant son habituel regard indifférent.

« - Est-ce assez pour toi, Grimmjow ?

\- Va t'faire foutre. Répliqua son adversaire, d'un ton acide. Tu crois que t'as gagné ?

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, cela ne tardera pas. Déclara en retour son adversaire, en faisant apparaître une nouvelle fois sa dangereuse Lanza del Relampago. »

Le feu Cuarta catapulta immédiatement son arme vers le bleuté. Blessé, ce dernier parvint tout de même à disparaître à l'aide d'un sonido, pour se mettre plus à l'abri. L'explosion violente le déséquilibra légèrement malgré tout. Et la panthère sentie encore rapidement la présence du revenant dans son dos. Il se devait de réagir, à tout prix ! Le bleuté amorça une rapide contre-attaque, ses griffes acérées visant la nuque du traître. Mais sans aucune difficulté, le Cuarta Espada bloqua le coup, de son bras. Certes, quelques gouttelettes de sang coulèrent en conséquence, mais qu'importe. Un nouveau revers du bras d'Ulquiorra projeta l'Arrancar sauvage plus loin.

À cet instant précis, Grimmjow avait du mal à dire quelle douleur était la plus intense. Celle subie par les coups de son adversaire … ou celle que son esprit lui-même s'infligeait, en conséquence de ces coups. Sa fierté, sa rage, sa détermination … tout avait déjà été ébranlé sérieusement lors de l'épisode d'Aizen. Mais depuis lors, il avait su se reconstruire. Il avait su gagner en force, en rapidité, en confiance.

_Oui … il avait réussi à redevenir lui-même, après une période de traversée du désert. Et pourtant … au premier ennemi sérieux … voilà qu'il flanchait déjà ? Rattrapé par ses démons du passé ? Le sentiment d'être inférieur à son adversaire ? Tout cela … possédait un caractère bien plus insupportable que la douleur du glaive. Bien plus insupportable._

« - PUTAAAAAAIN ! Explosa-t-il littéralement, se relevant, titubant.

\- Tu as perdu la tête finalement, Grimmjow. Martela lentement celui qui fut jadis Cuarta Espada. »

L'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs pointa son doigt en direction de sa cible. Cette dernière semblait presque résignée. Sa Resureccion disparue lentement, alors que lui-même continuait pourtant à marcher en direction de son adversaire, à pas lents, titubants, le souffle coupé.

À travers ses yeux, cette résignation pouvait presque se lire, derrière sa folie, sa rage. Une marche funèbre vers une destinée qui ne s'annonçait pas meilleure. Voulait-il mourir, à cet instant précis ? Comme si sa vie ne faisait plus sens, après une simple défaite ? Ulquiorra ferma lentement les paupières.

« - Tu es absurde, Grimmjow. Déclara-t-il.

\- Ah … ouais … ? Essaie … de me tuer ! Hurla le Hollow aux cheveux bleus, gagné par une lueur de totale folie, alors qu'il s'avançait plus rapidement, tandis que son adversaire continuait à charger son Cero. »

Et sans hésiter outre-mesure, le nouveau soldat des Enfers le déclencha. Grimmjow, lui, sentait que son corps ne lui obéissait plus, alors que dans le reflet de ses yeux, l'attaque adverse fusait, encore et encore, dévorant les quelques mètres séparant les belligérants. Finalement, le dénommé Grimmjow Jaggerjack ferma les paupières, laissant le sort décider à sa place.

_Avait-il jamais … eu le choix ? Ou bien … tout a déjà été décidé, pour lui ? Durant son entière existence, contrôler sa vie, et devenir le Roi de lui-même avait été son désir le plus profond. Désir jamais assouvi, finalement …_

Et une nouvelle explosion émeraude retentie. L'expression froide et neutre d'Ulquiorra Schiffer ne changea absolument pas. Et pourtant, son attaque n'avait pas réussi à atteindre sa cible : Grimmjow avait changé brutalement de zone. Trop brutalement pour que cela soit effectué de son propre chef. Une personne se tenait désormais à ses côtés, et son regard croisa celui de l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen.

« - Hallibel. Déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Ulquiorra. Je suppose que tu es revenu à l'aide de l'Enfer, mais tu menaces l'équilibre de Las Noches. Et je ne peux pas te laisser continuer. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Toi … enfoirée … qui t'as … permis … de venir ? Articula lentement Grimmjow, allongé sur le sol, la vision brouillée.

\- N'imagine pas que je tiens à toi, Grimmjow. Clarifia immédiatement la Tercera Espada, et désormais Reine du Hueco Mundo. Mais avec tout ce qui arrive en ce moment, Las Noches a besoin de toi.

\- M'en fous ! Répliqua avec l'ardeur dont il lui restait.

\- Ton avis ne compte pas. Assura la blonde, en demeurant droite, les bras croisés, face à Ulquiorra Schiffer. »

Ce dernier plissa légèrement le regard. Tia Hallibel, comme Grimmjow, avait probablement progressé durant ces dernières années. Et son rang de base, Tercera Espada, demeurait même plus élevé. D'où l'impression de confiance qui se dégageait de la blonde aux yeux verts. Cependant … cette dernière n'avait pas connaissance des véritables pouvoirs dont il pouvait disposer.

« - Que viens-tu faire ici ? Martela l'Arrancar aux cheveux blonds.

\- Récupérer un objet. Tout simplement. Rétorqua calmement son interlocuteur. Si Grimmjow est dans cet état, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a engagé le combat. Je ne suis pas là pour détruire Las Noches ou m'en prendre aux Hollows.

\- C'est pourtant l'impression que tu donnes. Affirma la Reine. N'est-ce pas toi qui ais relâché tous ces Hollows qui changent de forme ici ?

\- … Oui.

\- Dans ce cas-là, explique-moi pour quelle raison est-ce que je ne devrais pas engager le combat avec toi … ? Murmura Hallibel, en posant sa main sur le manche de son Zanpakutô.

\- Car vos vies ne seront alors plus en danger. Déclara l'ex-Cuarta Espada. Laisse-moi repartir avec l'objet que je veux, et vous autres à Las Noches, n'entendront plus parler de l'Enfer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me garantis que tu me dis la vérité ?

\- Rien du tout. C'est à toi de décider si tu me crois, ou pas. Quelle que soit ta décision, j'y suis préparé. Lâcha lentement Ulquiorra, toujours dans sa forme libérée. »

Un jeu de regard s'opéra lentement. Il dura un certain temps, quelques secondes toutes au plus. Malgré son rang supérieur jadis, Hallibel n'avait jamais mésestimé les capacités de son collègue. Bien au contraire, elle avait toujours eu l'impression que quelque chose clochait avec lui, même à l'époque. Comme s'il cachait une chose, ne le dévoilant à personne. Quelque chose qui aurait peut-être pu expliquer pour Aizen faisait _réellement _de lui, l'Espada principal parmi toute l'armée.

La Reine réfléchit un instant. Le Palais avait été débarrassé par ses soins des dernières âmes agressives, et ses Fracciones demeuraient en bas, à chasser quiconque menacerait l'ordre. Débuter une bataille qui pourrait s'avérer meurtrière face à cet Arrancar ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

« - Qu'es-tu venu chercher, Ulquiorra ? Finit-elle par lâcher. »

L'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs désactiva sa libération, et retrouva son apparence habituelle. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

« - Le bracelet que l'on a jadis donné à Orihime Inoue.

\- Alors, tu te souviens de son nom ? C'est intéressant. Remarqua la blonde, les bras croisés.

\- Inutile de jouer à ce petit jeu-là. Reprit Ulquiorra. Où est le bracelet ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tu en étais responsable.

\- Je vois. Alors, je vais le chercher. Conclu l'Arrancar, en tournant les talons.

\- Je t'accompagne. Assura Hallibel. Je veux m'assurer que tu ne fasses rien qui serait contre les intérêts de ceux qui sont sous ma protection.

\- Comme tu le souhaites.

\- C'est donc entendu. Neliel, peux-tu t'occuper de Grimmjow ? »

Celle qui avait été convoquée, arborait sa taille adulte. L'ancienne Tercera Espada, qui se faisait toujours accompagner par ses deux camarades, Dondochakka et Pesche, demeurait toujours assez faible après les dégâts reçus et les pertes idiotes en reiatsu qu'elle causait en effectuant ses différents jeux dans le Désert. Mais elle en avait déjà récupéré assez pour retrouver cette forme. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts hocha simplement la tête, répondant ainsi à la demande de la Reine des lieux.

_Las Noches – Ancienne cellule d'Orihime Inoue._

Dans un bruissement aigu, désagréable aux tympans, une porte grisonnante et poussiéreuse s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ulquiorra et Hallibel. Le premier cité s'avança à l'intérieur de la pièce, d'un air toujours aussi indifférent, tandis que la seconde demeura à l'extérieur, observatrice.

L'ancien Cuarta se surpris à détailler les environs. Des flashes de mémoire lui revinrent, qu'il balaya tout aussi tôt. En effet, cette pièce n'avait pas changée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici. Exception faite bien entendu, de la poussière qui avait de cette cellule, son domaine. Et sur la petite table basse … se trouvait l'objet de sa convoitise. L'Arrancar s'en saisit, et son regard ne s'y détacha pas, pendant un court instant.

« - As-tu terminé ? Lança la voix de Tia Hallibel.

\- En effet. Répliqua le dénommé Ulquiorra Schiffer. Les Enfers ne vous feront plus d'histoire. Sauf si vous vous en approchez de trop près.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'interrogea l'ancienne Tercera, désormais.

\- Nous avons encore quelque chose à faire au Hueco Mundo. Ne vous en approchez pas, si vous tenez encore à votre existence. Avertit l'Arrancar, en marchant à côté de l'Espada aux cheveux blonds, cette dernière le laissant passer. »

La blonde observa son ancien collègue, marcher en direction de la sortie. Ses yeux se plissèrent, tandis que sa voix retentit une dernière fois.

« - Ulquiorra. J'ai une dernière question. Affirma-t-elle, tandis que le concerné se stoppa dans sa marche, sans se retourner pour autant. Pourquoi … es-tu au service de l'Enfer ? »

Un léger silence s'installa, en même temps qu'une forme d'inertie, ni Hallibel, ni Ulquiorra, n'esquissant le moindre mouvement. Cette période de laxisme prit fin, dès lors que les pupilles des deux Arrancars se croisèrent une dernière fois, à la faveur d'un simple mouvement de tête de l'ancien fidèle subordonné d'Aizen.

« - Je ne sais pas. »

Et l'instant d'après, le dénommé Ulquiorra Schiffer avait disparu de la circulation. Hallibel ferma lentement les yeux. Cet être-là … avait beaucoup changé, même si cela ne se voyait pas tant que cela, aux premiers abords.

_Enfers – Repaire de Meikyû._

« - Puisque vous voulez être fixés tout de suite … je vais vous rassurer, mes chers Généraux ! S'enquit la voix de Meikyû, confortablement installé sur son trône. Vous savez tous que je n'ai aucune influence dans le monde réel, n'est-ce pas ? Étant lié à mon sabre corps et âme, eh bien … étant donné que la Garde Royale l'a bloqué et maudit ici, eh bien … je suis aussi bloqué et maudit ici. Dans ce cas, la question est la suivante : comment se fait-il, que moi, bloqué ici, puisse avoir une quelconque information sur les Joyaux ? »

Les cinq Généraux encore présents, momentanément pour certains, écoutèrent attentivement les propos de leur chef. Même si pour l'un d'entre eux, le gros de l'histoire était déjà connu …

« - C'est là que quelqu'un est venu, et m'a fait une proposition. Il s'est présenté devant moi, comme étant _« Le Diable » _… celui qui guide vers la mauvaise voie. Ricana lentement Meikyû. Pour faire simple, parce que je n'ai pas envie de me perdre dans les détails : il m'a accordé des savoirs, dont je ne disposais pas, ainsi que des pouvoirs, dont je ne disposais pas non plus. Tous les Meikaitana qui sont vôtres … étaient siens à l'origine. Mais en échange, je devais simplement lui rapporter une chose …

\- Suspens insoutenable ! S'agita bêtement Kyogi, qui se calma dès lors que Seijaku lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

\- Et cette chose … Reprit Meikyû, c'est la tête du Roi des Esprits. »

Un léger silence s'installa. Les Généraux échangèrent parfois quelques regards furtifs. Le doute les prenaient-ils ?

« - Mais dans ce cas … Commenta lentement la voix de Kyôkutan. Qu'est-ce que nous allons devenir ?

\- Voyons, Kyôku-chan, tu penses que je t'aurai menti ? Sourit le chef. Vous allez tous pouvoir renaître … une fois que nous aurons remplis notre part du contrat. Vous souvenez-vous ? Lorsque vous avez été recruté, je vous ai promis que liberté vous serait rendue dès lors que nous aurions accomplis notre tâche. C'est la vérité.

\- Et qui est cette Lyrène, Meikyû-sama ? Vous savez, celle qui a atomisée Yokubari-kun ? Se moqua la voix du Général Kyogi.

\- Une subordonnée du _« Diable » _… je l'ai rencontrée lorsque nous avons passé notre pacte, il y a de cela fort longtemps. Visiblement, notre ami le Diable lui-même aime s'entourer de soldats, mais pas beaucoup … si ma mémoire ne me trahis pas, ils n'étaient que deux ou trois avec lui. Hésita lentement l'homme à la chevelure ébène.

\- Que faisons-nous, s'ils décident de se _« débarrasser » _de nous ? Murmura la voix de Noroi, sans ton particulier.

\- Qu'ils s'amènent donc. Maugréa celle de Yokubari.

\- Ah non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Paniqua faussement Kyogi. Ou alors, tu devrais te cacher pendant que nous combattrons, Yokubari-kun.

\- Ferme ta gueule …

\- Assez. Coupa la voix de Seijaku.

\- Ce que nous devons faire ? S'ils décident de nous attaquer, alors nous les éliminons. Tout simplement. Sourit finalement Meikyû. Ce n'est pas comme si je les craignais non plus, vous savez ? »

N'ayant guère grand-chose à dire, la plupart des Généraux acquiescèrent simplement d'un simple hochement de tête. L'air jovial, moqueur et très faux de Meikyû, pouvait semer la discorde dans les pensées de ses soldats. Pour autant, eux ne possédaient que cette voie-là. La seule lumière qui leur permettrait de sortir définitivement de l'Enfer … demeurait celle générée par Meikyû.

« - Bien … Reprit-il, d'un ton plus calme. Le Diable semble simplement s'impatienter et tient juste à me rappeler le pacte. Il n'y a rien de très dramatique là-dedans. Toutefois, il serait bon de se mettre en marche. Kyôku-chan, Noroi-chan … êtes-vous prêtes pour le départ dans le grand Sud polaire ?

\- Hiyota a déjà préparée toutes les troupes. Assura Noroi.

\- Oh, je vois. Êtes-vous … en train de douter, toutes les deux ? Murmura-t-il. Sachez … que votre billet de sortie est toujours là-bas. Les choses avancent plus vite … et bientôt, vous tous ici, aurez le droit à une nouvelle chance. Alors … saisissez-la. »

Kyôkutan et Noroi s'inclinèrent rapidement devant leur supérieur. Peu importe le passé, seule la perspective d'un avenir moins douloureux que ce présent dans lequel elles se noyaient revêtait de l'importance désormais. Pour ouvrir les portes de ce futur-là, les deux Générales pouvaient tout accepter désormais.

Se redressant, les deux femmes quittèrent rapidement l'assemblée restreinte des âmes.

_Soul Society – Rukongai._

L'air frais souffla en suivant les mouvements des vents. Une ombre se posa, sur l'herbe fraîche, sous un soleil à peine dissimulé par les nuages. Rien ne semblait présager une apocalypse dans le futur, et pourtant, la situation préoccupante du Seireitei allait bien dans ce sens-là. L'ombre en question marcha lentement, en se dirigeant vers une habitation isolée. Deux grands bras s'étendaient vers les cieux, à chaque côté de la demeure. Lentement, il continuait son chemin, jusqu'à arriver jusqu'au seuil de la porte.

L'inconnu entreprit de frapper à la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvra immédiatement.

« - Tu ne caches pas ton reiatsu, Ukitake. Souffla la voix de la personne venant de lui ouvrir.

\- Ahaha … oui … Bredouilla le concerné. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison de le cacher, en même temps. Kûkaku-san, je suis venu te parler.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas deviné. Affirma cette dernière, en lançant un regard peu aimable.

\- Je suis désolé de te demander cela … mais … j'aimerais que tu nous aides. »

L'intéressée écarquilla vaguement les yeux, avant de croiser les bras.

« - Tu veux que je vous aide ? Railla-t-elle. L'idée d'aider les Shinigamis ne m'a jamais trop plu, mais de toute façon, on n'a pas le choix, c'est ça ?

\- … Un peu, oui. Sourit le Capitaine de la Treizième Division, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Bon, dépêche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Il n'y a pas de meilleure artificière que toi à la Soul Society. Et disons que Genryûsai-sensei réclame ta présence pour concocter une arme … particulière.

\- Ouais ? Et ? Tu peux pas donner plus de détails là ?

\- Tu devras collaborer avec la Douzième Division …

\- Je parlais de détails concernant l'arme.

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr. Bredouilla toujours le pacifique Capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs. Nous avons besoin d'une arme qui détecterait les âmes de l'Enfer. »

_Monde Réel – Sur l'Océan._

Des secondes, des minutes, des heures. Tout s'écoulait à une vitesse tellement lente, que Kurosaki Ichigo avait l'impression de posséder le pouvoir de ralentir le temps, et qu'il l'exerçait involontairement autour de lui. Mais évidemment, cette option ne se présentait même pas.

« - Urahara-san, faut que j'vous parle. Clama-t-il, à l'encontre du blond, qui regardait autour de lui, comme un enfant. »

Alors que concrètement, il n'y avait que de vastes étendues d'eau interminables.

« - Oh, Kurosaki-san ! Tu profites bien du voyage ?!

\- Laisse tomber, avec ça. Soupira le Shinigami Remplaçant. Bon, écoutez, je ne suis pas un expert en bateau … mais je sais _très bien _qu'on ne peut pas partir en Antarctique en 36 heures, et surtout à ce rythme-là !

\- Mais si, nous arriverons dans 36 heures dans une belle station … abandonnée certes, mais belle quand même ! Répondit joyeusement le blond à l'éventail.

\- Et _comment _? S'exaspéra le Shinigami Remplaçant. Je pourrais aller plus vite à la nage, là … on va y arriver dans trois mois si on continue comme ça !

\- Puisque je te dis que non, Kurosaki-san ! Ricana le blond à l'éventail. »

Secouant la tête de dépit, devant l'attitude incompréhensible de l'ancien Capitaine du Gotei 13, le rouquin décida simplement de s'en aller. Son attention fut rapidement attirée par le Capitaine Kakusu, qui discutait visiblement avec Orihime Inoue. C'est bien cela qui intriguait le rouquin, qui s'approcha rapidement de la zone de conversation, à pas discret toutefois, pour ne pas subir les critiques acerbes de celle qui avait été envoyée par Rikuchi Roshin ici. Rien que de penser à ce vieil homme fatiguait d'ailleurs le détenteur de Zangetsu, mais là n'était pas la question.

« - Humaine, dis-moi ce qu'est cette chose là-bas. Déclara la femme qui portait désormais un bonnet en plus de ses habillements assez chauds.

\- Euh … je m'appelle Orihime Inoue en fait, pas _« humaine » _… Déplora la rousse.

\- Peu importe, humaine. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que c'est. »

D'un simple signe de tête, la femme aux cheveux dont la teinte rappelait un coucher de soleil, désignait une étrange structure sombre qui paraissait de plus en plus grande au loin.

« - Euh … je crois que c'est une plateforme pétrolière ? S'enquit la guérisseuse.

\- Et pourquoi allons-nous là-bas ?

\- Pour prendre l'hélicoptère ! Intervint finalement la voix d'Urahara Kisuke, qui effectua au passage un énorme sourire moqueur à Kurosaki Ichigo. Nous n'allons pas en Antarctique en bateau, voyons ! »

Les choses s'expliquaient lentement dans la tête du concerné. Mais pourquoi ces idiots de Yoruichi-san et d'Urahara-san ne voulaient pas lui dire dès le début ? Qu'est-ce que, fondamentalement, cette simple information changeait ? La réponse apparaissait vite : _rien. _Ces pensées irritèrent même légèrement le Shinigami Remplaçant, qui préférait tout simplement ne pas y penser. Son regard se tourna sur les autres membres présents ici : Rukia semblait essayer de rentrer en contact avec Ketsurui, mais cette dernière ne faisait pas les plus grands efforts possibles. Ishida, s'appuyait sur le rebord, les yeux fermés, mains dans les poches de sa grosse doudoune qu'il avait finalement sortie. Peut-être essayait-il d'avoir l'air cool ? Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne lui prêtait attention, alors cette tentative échouerait immédiatement et lamentablement. Quant à Yoruichi-san, elle discutait désormais avec Urahara-san de sujets passablement ennuyeux aux yeux du Shinigami Remplaçant.

Mais au moins, les choses devraient s'accélérer ici. Du moins, il l'espérait.

_Hueco Mundo – Désert._

Plus personne désormais, ne comptait le temps. Le nombre de minutes marchées dans le grand désert vide, sous la seule lumière d'une lune menaçante, et visiblement éternelle, ne donnait pas envie de s'adonner à ce type d'exercices. Et finalement, Kirio Hikifune s'arrêta, suivie par ses subordonnés, en théorie. Et lentement, elle commença à utiliser son Zanpakutô afin de creuser, encore et encore. Les autres demeuraient simplement là, à l'observer. Seule Hiyori se mit en tête de l'aider, les autres ayant diverses raisons pour ne pas le faire, comme l'honneur pour Byakuya, même si cela apparaissait comme étant une excuse. Cela dura un certain temps. Et il parut même un peu trop long, pour Shinji Hirako. Néanmoins, les choses désagréables avaient également une fin …

« - Voilà. S'enquit la voix de Kirio Hikifune. Nous l'avons trouvé ! Voici la voie vers le monde souterrain ! Allons rendre visite aux Sumika ! »

Les yeux des Capitaines qui accompagnaient s'élargirent un petit peu. De quoi parlait-elle ? Hirako entreprit de voir ce qu'il y avait donc sur le sol, dans le trou creusé par Hikifune … et pu apercevoir un signe étrange, mais familier : _« __氷点__»_.

Oui … il s'agissait du symbole de la Garde Royale.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : SUMIKA'S UNIVERSE**_

**Les Coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Salutations, chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en compagnie de Kurosaki Ichigo, et de Kuchiki Byakuya !

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **N'apprends-tu donc rien, misérable ?

**JOURNALISTE : **P-Pardon ?

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Sama ou Dono.

**JOURNALISTE (dépité) : **Ah, ouais, j'avais oublié …

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Veux-tu dire par là que tu as oublié le chef du Clan Kuchiki ?

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Laisse tomber, Byakuya ! J'ai envie de l'ouvrir là ! J'ai un tas de choses à dire !

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Kurosaki Ichigo, n'adresse pas la parole à une personne à qui tu dois le respect.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **QUOI ? Tu veux que je respecte le mec qui essaie sans cesse de me tuer ?!

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh …

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Parfaitement. Il semblerait que ton cerveau, aussi faible soit-il, a donc pu comprendre cette donnée.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Pff, et pourquoi est-ce que je respecterais pas Kenpachi pendant que t'y es ?!

**JOURNALISTE : **Je voudrais …

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Zaraki Kenpachi est un cas à part, pauvre ignare.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **T'as dit ça pour la rime, hein ?

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Silence, ou j'abattrais mon sabre, te faisant perdre tous tes sens.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Pff ! Mais je rêve là ?! Tu te sens un poète ou quoi ?!

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

**JOURNALISTE : **ALORS COMME ÇA, KUROSAKI ICHIGO COMPTE SORTIR AVEC RUKIA KUCHIKI ?!

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI (yeux écarquillés) : **…

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI (profondément choqué) : **…

**JOURNALISTE (soupire) : **Voici donc la première question.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu vas mourir ici et maintenant.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **N'importe quoi ! Tu le crois ou quoi ?

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Mon Zanpakutô va pourfendre ce qu'il reste de ta pauvre carcasse.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Mais il te manipule, et tu dis rien ?!

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Que dis-tu ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Je pose une question, c'est fondamentalement différent.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Et puis quoi, sérieux ? Moi et Rukia ? C'est pas parce qu'elle a sauvé ma famille, m'a donné les pouvoirs de protéger ce que je veux, a toujours su me remonter le moral, m'a toujours fait confiance, que j'ai défié la Soul Society pour la sauver, que ça veut dire que je veux sortir avec elle !

**JOURNALISTE : **… (On a déjà vu plus crédible comme défense)

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **…

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **…

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Tu as raison, Kurosaki Ichigo.

**JOURNALISTE : **HEIN ?!

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Il n'y a aucune chance pour que Rukia souhaite sortir avec une personne de ton espèce. Tu ferais mieux d'aller épouser Sado Yasutora ou Toshirô Hitsugaya.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI (extrêmement choqué) : **J'SUIS PAS GAY ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Yumichika ?!

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et si on passait vraiment aux questions ? Par exemple, Ichigo Kurosaki, que ressentez-vous pour Ketsurui Ryûketsu ?

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Bordel, c'est un interrogatoire ici ou quoi ?!

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Réponds à la question, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je veux savoir la réponse, et elle a intérêt à être positive. Ainsi, j'aurai une bonne raison pour t'envoyer en Enfer.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **C'est censé être drôle en plus … ? Sinon, j'ai juste envie d'aider Ketsurui-san. Vous avez des problèmes à imaginer tout et n'importe quoi.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et pour Inoue Orihime ?

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **… J'en ai ma claque, là.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Il n'a pas répondu à la question. Nous ne nous arrêterons pas avant.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah, mais c'est que j'ai une question pour vous aussi, Byakuya-dono.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Quoi ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Pourquoi avoir attendu 40 ans avant d'être gentil, tout est relatif hein, avec votre petite sœur ?

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Je choisis de ne pas répondre à la question.

**JOURNALISTE : **Heu … pourquoi ?

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Assez. Passe à la question suivante.

**JOURNALISTE : **Parlez-nous de vos combats en face-à-face !

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Kurosaki Ichigo n'a eu que de la chance face à moi. Rien de plus.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI (sourire arrogant) : **Ha, t'as juste du mal à l'accepter, je sais. Plus d'un siècle d'entraînement intensif pour toi, et moins de deux semaines d'entraînement en tout pour moi, a suffi pour te vaincre.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI :** Ne sois pas ridicule, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu as eu de la chance. Car, tu as été sauvé après que je t'ai découpé en une demi-seconde dans le monde réel.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI (hausse les épaules) : **J'avais des pouvoirs de Shinigami depuis deux mois, je ne savais même pas que les Zanpakutô avaient des noms, vu que Rukia ne me disait rien. Si tu ne gagnais pas, c'était vraiment que tu étais nul. Du niveau de Renji, par exemple.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Je vois. Ton impertinence atteint des sommets. Et comment expliques-tu le fait que Shihôin Yoruichi t'ait sauvé sur le pont, menant à la tour des Regrets ? Mon simple Shikai t'aurait anéanti.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **… Et alors ? J'avais toujours à peine des pouvoirs de Shinigamis. Et puis, je t'ai épargné dans notre combat final. Je te rappelle que j'aurais pu te découper la gorge facilement.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Et moi donc ? Un Byakurai dans la tête au lieu de le faire dans l'épaule aurait amplement suffit. Qui plus est, tu n'as fait qu'appeler de l'aide.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Quoi ?

**JOURNALISTE : **(Ça tourne au règlement de compte, là)

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Toutes tes grandes victoires, sont marquées par l'appel à l'aide, Kurosaki Ichigo. Contre Zaraki Kenpachi, tu as appelé l'aide de ton Zanpakutô pour te ressusciter de façon purement illogique. Contre moi, ton Hollow est venu te secourir alors que tu allais pleurer. Contre Grimmjow Jaggerjack, une incohérence de puissance s'est glissée dans l'histoire. Contre Ulquiorra Schiffer, ton Hollow t'a encore ressuscité de façon ridicule. Contre Aizen Sôsuke, ton père t'a sauvé de la crise de dépression, et t'a permis une augmentation de pouvoir complètement ridicule en une heure. Au final, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pauvre mendiant recherchant continuellement de l'aide, à la limite de la dépression.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI (réellement touché) : **Je … je …

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Et je n'ai même pas encore parlé de Rising Hell, où tu finis lamentablement en prison.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI (perdant toute confiance en lui) : **… C'est … c'est vrai.

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh … pourquoi … déprime-t-il ?

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Silence. Maintenant qu'il est suffisamment faible, je peux m'assurer que jamais il n'épouse Rukia en lui tranchant la gorge.

**JOURNALISTE : **NON ! Attendez ! Si vous le faîtes, Rising Hell sera terminé !

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **_Disperse-toi, __**Senbonzakura.**_

**JOURNALISTE (courant au ralenti) : **Noooon … !

**VOIX-OFF : **Rising Hell est-il terminé ?! La fiction va-t-elle s'arrêter en plein milieu de l'histoire ? Y'aura-t-il un autre chapitre ?! Tout cela, vous le saurez … au prochain chapitre !

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **C'est n'importe quoi. Il ne faut pas dire qu'il y aura un prochain chapitre, ne sais-tu donc point ce qu'est le suspens ?

**VOIX-OFF : **Coupez ! Interview démesurément longue !

**JOURNALISTE : **Voix Off ? Et moi je sers à quoi ?

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **_BANKAI !_

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Coupez. Rendez-vous avec les ignorants Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasagewa, ou les inutiles Ishida Uryû et Sado Yasutora.


	36. Sumika's Universe

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Ulquiorra vint à bout de Grimmjow, avant d'être interrompu par Hallibel. Cette dernière préfère finalement éviter le conflit, et l'ancien Cuarta Espada quitte alors Las Noches, son bracelet retrouvé. En Enfer, Meikyû donne quelques détails à ses troupes sur son lien l'unissant à Lyrène, tandis que dans le monde réel, Urahara Kisuke et son groupe s'apprêtent à prendre l'hélicoptère afin de rejoindre la zone glaciale du Pôle Sud. Enfin, Hikifune et les Shinigamis du Hueco Mundo trouvent l'entrée du monde souterrain, là où vivraient les Sumika, Gardiens de l'un des Joyaux de l'Enfer …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Pesche**

Arrancar excentrique, Pesche a rapidement été pris à parti par plusieurs Hollows de Las Noches, considérant que cet idiot ne méritait pas de rester à cause de sa trop grande stupidité. Néanmoins, le soutien sans faille de Neliel Tu Odershvank et Dondochakka lui suffit amplement afin de garder le moral. Malgré les très nombreuses remarques désagréables d'Apache notamment, qui a été la première à tenter un meurtre. Sans réussite.

_**CHAPTER XXXVI : SUMIKA'S UNIVERSE**_

**L**es Shinigamis accompagnant Hikifune se turent. La femme aux longs cheveux pourpre demeurait le visage rivé sur le sol, sur ce petit sceau étrange, faisant la jonction entre deux mondes.

« - Visiblement, le sceau est intact. Personne n'est entré ici. Affirma-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas poster quelqu'un ici pour affronter les Généraux ? Annonça Hirako. Ils vont sûrement s'amener pour nous suivre, après tout.

\- Oui, ce serait logique. Concéda son interlocutrice.

\- J'm'en occupe ! Sourit un Kenpachi visiblement revigoré par sa victoire sur Kamereon.

\- Je suis également prêt à les éliminer. Murmura Byakuya Kuchiki. »

Hikifune hocha doucement la tête. Celle qui fut Capitaine de la Douzième Division il y a de cela un siècle, se retourna, toujours dans son trou, faisant face au sceau. Mais finalement, une voix retentit.

« - Attendez ! »

Byakuya et Kenpachi, restés en dehors du trou, observèrent indifféremment l'approche des autres membres du groupe, à savoir Renji Abarai, Momo Hinamori, Mayuri et Nemu Kurotsuchi. Cette dernière trainait d'ailleurs dans un sort de kidô un Hollow violet à taille humaine, qui semblait inconscient pour le moment. Ceux qui avaient fait un détour par Las Noches arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'au groupe. Hikifune sortie sa tête du trou pour apercevoir ses camarades.

« - Oh, Renji-chan, Mayuri-chan, Nemu-chan et Momo-chan ! Vous tombez bien, on allait justement partir ! S'enquit-elle, enjouée.

\- Vous voulez dire que ce trou amène dans le monde des Sumika ? Tonna lentement Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

\- Exactement ! Répondit-elle. Je vais briser le sceau, et nous rentrerons là-dedans. En revanche, Byakuya-chan et Zaraki-chan vont rester ici pour surveiller l'approche des Généraux.

\- Moi aussi je reste ! Affirma d'une voix déterminée, Yachiru Kusajishi.

\- … Et Yachiru-chan aussi.

\- Bien, alors dépêchez-vous de briser ce sceau ! S'irrita légèrement Mayuri, en voyant que les choses trainaient. »

Celle qui avait la tête de l'expédition dégaina alors rapidement son sabre, avant de le planter directement dans le sol, droit sur l'insigne de la Garde Royale. Seule Hiyori resta à ses côtés, tandis que les autres préféraient rester à la surface, question de sécurité. Une vive lumière s'empara alors des lieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un gouffre n'apparaisse, sous la forme d'un vortex à la couleur relativement sombre, mêlant une teinte violette à une couleur bordeaux. Et cela, sous les pieds des Shinigamis déjà présentes : Hikifune tourna rapidement son visage vers ses camarades, avant de leur lancer un petit sourire serein.

« - Suivez-moi. Annonça-t-elle, avant de s'élancer à l'intérieur du vortex, suivie de près par Hiyori Sarugaki. »

Les autres suivirent sans broncher, exception faite de Zaraki Kenpachi et de Byakuya Kuchiki, ainsi que de Yachiru Kusajishi. Au bout de quelques instants, tout ce beau petit monde finit par disparaître, tel un mirage. En revanche, le passage vers cet autre monde, demeurait bien présent. Malgré ses réflexions à cet égard, Byakuya n'avait guère idée de la véritable nature du monde dans lequel les Sumika vivaient. Mais cela n'avait guère une grande importance, désormais. Le tout était désormais de réussir pleinement la tâche qui venait de lui être confiée. Protéger cet endroit des âmes damnées de l'Enfer. Contre des Généraux de préférence. Et cela tombait fort bien, pour cet homme, qui nourrissait en secret, le désir profond de laver son honneur entaché par sa défaite face au Général de la Malédiction, au Seireitei.

Kenpachi, lui, ne réfléchissait pas tant que cela. Découvrir un nouveau monde ne lui faisait rien, et la perspective d'un affrontement face à des adversaires puissants lui semblait bien plus intéressante. Le géant de la Onzième Division s'assied alors, à côté du trou creusé plus tôt par Hikifune, de l'autre côté duquel Byakuya se tenait, droit. Ainsi, quelques secondes, se transformèrent en minutes, durant lesquelles le seul bruit résidait dans les rires de Yachiru, qui essayait vaguement d'attraper tous les grains de sable qu'elle s'amusait à lancer dans l'air.

Et finalement, quelques bruits de pas finirent par attirer leur attention … deux ombres marchaient vers eux, sans se cacher. Le sable du désert voletait parfois un peu au gré du vent. Après ces longues minutes d'ennui, le visage de Zaraki Kenpachi regagna enfin un peu de joie. Son sourire s'élargit largement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se lève, se craquant légèrement le cou. Byakuya, lui, fronça légèrement les sourcils, devant ces nouveaux arrivants. Une femme aux longs cheveux bleus, un regard de la même teinte, ainsi qu'un homme parfaitement opposé en apparence, courts cheveux rouges et yeux de cette couleur.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Lança Byakuya, prêt à empoigner son Zanpakutô.

\- Je suis le Général de la Tristesse, Kanashimi. Murmura la première citée.

\- Nikushimi, Général de la Haine. Lâcha l'autre âme damnée.

\- Je vois. Articula le Shinigami aux longs cheveux noirs. Je suis Kuchiki Byakuya, Capitaine de la Sixième Division.

\- Moi j'suis Zaraki Kenpachi, Capitaine de la Onzième Division. Sourit le concerné, dont le sang bouillonnait déjà dans ses veines. »

Quelque chose clochait du point de vue de Byakuya. Ces deux-là venaient ainsi, sans le moindre plan ? À moins que ces fameuses minutes d'inertie et de calme, n'aient justement été consacrées à ce fameux plan … Dans le dos des deux Généraux, plusieurs ombres spectrales apparurent, se révélant évidemment sous l'identité de nouvelles âmes damnées. Probablement des fantassins simples, au vu de leur apparence.

« - Je suppose que vous n'allez pas nous laisser entrer à l'intérieur sans faire d'histoires ? Lâcha la femme aux longs cheveux bleus.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater. Rétorqua Byakuya, en dégainant son Zanpakutô, pour le pointer dans leur direction.

\- Kuchiki, j'te préviens, commence pas à croire que je vais coopérer avec toi ! S'écria la voix deZaraki Kenpachi, en s'élançant droit dans la direction adverse.

\- J'suis d'accord, n'essaie pas de me gêner Kanashimi. Répondit immédiatement Nikushimi, en faisant de même. »

Aussi bien Byakuya que Kanashimi plissèrent légèrement le regard, devant le comportement de leur équipier.

« - Pauvre idiot. Lâchèrent-ils lentement. »

Un premier fracas sonore résonna dans la nuit du désert, sous l'astre lunaire, dès lors que les lames de Zaraki Kenpachi et de Nikushimi se croisèrent pour la première fois, expédiant du sable dans une petite onde de choc, dans les alentours …

_Ailleurs …_

De fines gouttes de ce qui ressemblait à de la pluie, tombait. La tête rivée vers ce qui faisait office de cieux, Renji Abarai ne disait pas mot. Que dire, de toute façon ? Le Lieutenant se sentait un petit peu mal, après un voyage aussi étrange. Il avait senti son corps se faire balloter, absorber, et un sale mal de crâne l'avait bien prit pendant … pendant combien de temps déjà ?! Secouant la tête, le Lieutenant de Byakuya Kuchiki pensait trop, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« - Abarai-kun ? Tout va bien ?

\- Hinamori ? Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Tu semblais bien perdu, ta tête était drôle !

\- … Ouais, s'tu le dis. Soupira-t-il. »

La vice-Capitaine de la Cinquième Division demeurait à genoux, à côté de son vieil ami, depuis l'époque de l'Académie. Elle aussi, à vrai dire, flottait dans une forme d'incompréhension vis-à-vis de l'endroit étrange dans lequel ils venaient d'atterrir. Une obscurité effrayante régnait, et la petite Shinigami aux cheveux noirs avait plutôt l'impression de se trouver dans une grotte.

« - Vous allez bien, tout le monde ? »

La voix de Kirio Hikifune résonnait, et la concernée ne se trouvait évidemment pas loin de tous ses petits camarades. Elle dépoussiérait actuellement son haori, n'ayant pu atterrir de façon très conventionnelle. Si le Capitaine Roshin l'avait vu, elle aurait d'ailleurs été réprimandée ! Les Shinigamis lui répondirent par l'affirmative, exception faite évidemment des Kurotsuchi, le Capitaine n'ayant pas envie de s'adonner à ce type de pratiques inutiles, tandis que sa seconde ne faisait qu'obéir à ses ordres, calquant ainsi son comportement sur celui de son créateur.

« - On est vraiment chez les Sumika, là ? Ils vivent dans une grotte ou quoi ? S'interrogea finalement à voix haute, Renji.

\- On peut dire ça. Répondit Hikifune, en regardant autour d'eux. Le domaine des Sumika est un labyrinthe, par mesure de sécurité.

\- Et comment s'y rend-t-on, dans ce cas-là ? Questionna la voix de Shinji Hirako.

\- Je connais le chemin. Affirma l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division. C'est l'un des devoirs des Gardes Royaux de le savoir. Enfin … euh … bon, j'espère que je le connais …

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla le Vizard. Tu fous quoi là-haut ?!

\- Shinji, va crever ! Rugit soudainement Hiyori, en tentant une offensive sur son camarade, par le biais d'un coup de poing, que le concerné parvint à éviter, en sautant vers l'arrière. »

Après quelques jérémiades dues aux conflits entre Vizards, le groupe décida néanmoins de lever le camp. Il n'y avait pas le temps pour rester planté ici. Suivant Hikifune, les Shinigamis s'enfonçaient dans un univers ténébreux et rocailleux. Sans aucune luminosité, le Shakkahô fut utilisé comme éclairage. Mais le temps commençait à se faire long, malgré les nombreux mètres traversés, suffisamment afin de vraiment ennuyer un Renji Abarai plutôt contrarié par la tournure des choses, imaginant des contrées sauvages et bien plus spacieuses comme étant le domaine de cette tribu des Sumika. Et la dure réalité lui prouvait alors qu'entre ses rêves et la vérité, il existait une différence qui le poursuivait sur plusieurs mondes à la fois.

Mais finalement, une autre lueur brilla, dans les ténèbres. Le groupe mené par Hikifune s'arrêta, tandis qu'une ombre approchait à pas lents d'eux, une torche allumée tenue dans la main droite. L'ombre semblait plutôt petite, camouflée dans une étrange forme de peau de bête, ainsi qu'un masque peu amical greffé sur le visage.

« - … Qui … êtes … vous ? Articula lentement l'ombre.

\- Je suis Kirio Hikifune, Capitaine de l'Élément Vent au Reiôkyu.

\- … Vraiment … ?

\- Wah, puisqu'on te le dit ! Grogna finalement Renji. Tu vois pas qu'on est des Shinigamis ou quoi ?

\- Abarai-kun, ne dis pas ça ! Réprimanda Hinamori. »

Les deux amis se turent instantanément, lorsque Kirio Hikifune dégaina son Zanpakutô, créant une petite envolée d'air dans tout le long couloir, secouant les environs. Personne ne trouvait quoi que ce soit à redire à cet effet.

« - Est-ce suffisant comme preuve ? Sourit gentiment la concernée, en rengainant son sabre.

\- … Je … vois. Suivez … moi. »

Pendant ce temps, Hirako secouait la tête. Ce type était obligé de parler comme un handicapé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation ne se prêtait pas à ce type de réflexion. Sans se poser davantage de questions, le Vizard suivit le mouvement.

Et après de longues, longues minutes supplémentaires, passées à s'ennuyer, à marcher comme s'il n'y avait pas de sortie, le groupe de Shinigamis parvint enfin à arriver jusqu'à destination, en emboitant le pas à cette mystérieuse personne. Le décor ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus accueillant, à vrai dire. La différence se faisant par le fait que de nombreuses habitations en bois parsemaient un peu une zone un peu moins étroite. Des torches se faisaient visibles un peu partout, illuminant chaque recoin, faisant ainsi vaguement disparaître l'obscurité dominante dans l'entièreté de ce monde.

« - Attendez … moi … ici. »

Personne ne contesta. Il n'y avait pas de raison, après tout. Faire preuve de patience devint une soudaine vertu que chacun possédait ici. Ou alors, la fatigue due à la longue marche jusqu'à présent agissait. Peu importait les raisons finalement, et de toute manière, les choses sérieuses semblaient se profiler à l'horizon. Un groupe d'hommes, tous habillés d'une façon semblable, soit peau de bête et masque comme accessoires principaux, se dirigèrent vers Hikifune et ses hommes. À la tête de l'escadron, un homme visiblement, tenant un sceptre. Au vu de sa démarche, son âge devait être relativement avancé, sans pour autant être dans l'exagération. Tout son personnel se stoppa au bout d'une certaine distance parcourue, s'alignant conformément et silencieusement de façon symétrique sur les côtés, laissant seul celui qui semblait être le leader, continuer sa route. Hikifune elle-même décida de partir plus à sa rencontre et fit quelques pas vers lui. Les envoyés du Gotei 13, eux, demeurèrent sagement derrière, à attendre la suite des événements sans essayer d'interférer. Il s'agissait probablement de la meilleure solution par ailleurs.

« - Shinigamis, cela fait des générations et des générations que notre peuple attendons votre venue. Annonça-t-il. En tant que chef de la tribu des Sumika, c'est un grand honneur pour moi de pouvoir assister à cet événement.

\- Euh … merci. Répondit Hikifune, légèrement décontenancée. Le plaisir est partagé. Mais … malheureusement, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous …

\- Quel grave événement est-il survenu dans le monde d'en haut, Capitaine ? Murmura d'une voix grave, le chef des Sumika.

\- Meikyû tente actuellement de réunir les trois Zaihôtari et prendre sa revanche sur les Shinigamis. Il a déjà réussi à en récupérer, et tentera probablement de venir ici pour récupérer celui présent ici. »

Des murmures parmi l'assemblée des locaux. Visiblement, la situation leur paraissait tout aussi grave que pour les Shinigamis. Voilà au moins une bonne chose de faite pour ces derniers. Le chef des Sumika frappa de son sceptre sur le sol, afin de ramener une forme d'harmonie qui commençait à disparaître.

« - Je comprends la situation. Déclara-t-il ensuite. Vous souhaitez donc récupérer le Joyau ?

\- Oui, répondit Hikifune. Nous allons ensuite la ramener en sûreté au Reiôkyu.

\- Je vois. Il n'y a donc pas de temps à perdre. Reprit l'homme, en hochant lentement et positivement la tête. Néanmoins, le rituel de libération du Joyau prend plusieurs heures.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas facile. Soupira Hikifune. Il n'y a aucun problème ! N'est-ce pas ? Reprit-elle, en se retournant vers ses subordonnés, en théorie. »

Mis à part Hiyori qui semblait toujours autant en admiration devant son ancienne supérieure, aucun des Shinigamis ne partageait réellement l'enthousiasme, feint certes, de celle qui avait été envoyée par la Garde Royale. Mais bon, ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix, après tout.

« - En attendant, que diriez-vous de dîner ? Questionna le plus haut placé des lieux.

\- Ah, ouais ! S'écria soudainement la voix de Renji, qui surprit immédiatement ses partenaires. Et bien sûr, ce geste eu rapidement fait de lui lancer une forme de honte sur les épaules, tapotées par Hinamori en guise de consolation, ce qui ne fonctionnait absolument pas.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, avoir faim est naturel. Vous autres, allez préparer de quoi nourrir nos invités d'honneur. »

L'ordre fut rapidement accueilli avec une forme d'enthousiasme par la population, qui sombra dans une forme d'ivresse, chacun ne trouvant visiblement plus trop sa place. Le chef des Sumika incita d'ailleurs les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 à leur emboîter le pas, ce qu'ils firent finalement, après quelques hésitations. Tous se dirigeaient vers une habitation visiblement plus grande que les autres, si l'on ne comptait pas Hiyori Sarugaki, restée aux côtés de celle qu'elle continuait de voir comme étant sa mère, cette dernière continuant de discuter avec son hôte.

\- Sans vouloir manquer de bonnes manières, comment vous nommez-vous ? Demanda finalement Hikifune.

\- Pardonnez mon inconvenance, Capitaine Kirio Hikifune. Je suis le chef des Sumika, Senren. Et je dois également vous présenter quelqu'un de très important. Là-bas, c'est mon fils. Allez, viens ! Ordonna-t-il, en prenant un ton légèrement plus persuasif. »

Hikifune tourna vivement le regard : d'un pas presque timide, un petit garçon, ne portant pas le masque lui, aux cheveux noirs bouclés et yeux noisettes, s'approchait actuellement de la Shinigami. Cette dernière ne lui donnerait même pas huit ans, tant son apparence chétive et sa toute petite taille. Le petit garçon approcha, pour arriver finalement jusqu'à elle.

« - Bonjour Madame la Shinigami. Dit-il, doucement, en baissant légèrement les yeux un peu baissés.

\- Bonjour mon garçon ! Répondit avec une forme de gaieté la concernée, en s'accroupissant légèrement, pour arriver à sa hauteur. Vous l'avez appelé Sumika ? Pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite, en tournant légèrement son regard vers le père du petit garçon.

\- À chaque génération, un élu apparaît et fusionne avec le Zaihôtari. Expliqua ce dernier. Après la mort du dernier élu, mon fils a été reconnu comme tel par les augures. Il porte alors le nom de Sumika.

\- Ah, je vois … mais, l'élu, comment ça ?

\- C'est la touche finale du rituel de libération. C'est lui qui devra être sacrifié. »

_Soul Society – Quartiers de la Huitième Division._

« Alàlàlàlà … Soupira bruyamment la voix de Shunsui Kyôraku, qui s'installa immédiatement et confortablement à côté de son bureau. Enfin, tout le dispositif de défense du Seireitei est en place ! Ça a été tellement loooong …

\- Capitaine, le dispositif est loin d'être achevé, vous savez. Répondit la voix de sa Lieutenante, Nanao Ise. Nous avons simplement terminé notre part du travail, et il est fort probable que le Capitaine-Commandant nous donne de nouvelles directives.

\- Nanao-chan, tu es trop sérieuse en temps de crise, tu sais ? Sourit le Shinigami au kimono de fleurs.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça normal ? Railla-t-elle, d'un ton sévère. »

La manie de prendre tout à la légère chez Kyôraku agaçait profondément sa subordonnée. Ou la dépitait. Ou un peu des deux, au final. La jeune Shinigami ne sachant guère comment s'y prendre pour le forcer _enfin _à faire preuve de sérieux. Même si au fond, Nanao Ise savait pertinemment que lorsque les choses demanderont réellement qu'il prenne ses responsabilités, le Capitaine Kyôraku fera partie des premiers à dégainer son sabre.

« - Oh fait, Nanao-chan …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Rétorqua cette dernière, qui s'affairait à ranger un minimum les locaux. »

Néanmoins, une vague de surprise s'empara de la jeune femme, dès lors qu'elle sentie la présence de son supérieure dans son dos, ce dernier l'enlaçant , en posant une main sur le ventre de sa subordonnée à travers son shihakusho, tandis que l'autre caressait doucement sa joue.

« - Comment vont tes blessures … ? Murmura-t-il, en approchant dangereusement ses lèvres du cou la Lieutenante. »

Sauf que toute la tentative du Capitaine de la Huitième Division fut brisée en un coup de coude. Celui de sa jeune vice-Capitaine à lunettes évidemment, qui lui fracassa presque une côte à l'aide d'un simple coup, pour se défaire de l'emprise de son Capitaine. Ce dernier tomba à genoux, les mains massant cette fois-ci sa côte endolorie, tandis que son chapeau de paille tomba sur le sol.

« - Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Gronda Nanao, en remontant ses lunettes, dissimulant à peine sa gêne.

\- Mmh … apparemment … tu as bien récupérée … Gémit l'homme au kimono de fleurs sur le sol. Est-ce que tu ne maîtrises pas le kung-fu en plus du kidô ?

\- Cessez de dire n'importe quoi !

\- Excusez-moi. »

Une voix venait d'interrompre la querelle entre les deux plus hauts gradés des lieux. En effet, la porte du bureau venait d'être ouverte, et laissait apparaître le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, Hitsugaya Toshirô.

« - Oh, Capitaine Hitsugaya ! S'écria Kyôraku. Entrez, je vous en prie !

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Rétorqua le jeune Shinigami à l'écharpe turquoise. Vous devriez venir. L'un des membres de la Garde Royale a fait son retour. »

_Seireitei – Quartiers de la Première Division. _

Le membre de grade supérieur ayant effectué son retour, avait pris place dans les Quartiers du Commandant Yamamoto. Ce dernier voyait toujours d'un œil assez dédaigneux sa perte d'autorité liée à l'activité de plus en plus importante de la Division Zéro au sein même du Seireitei. En l'occurrence, l'arrivée ici de Shunô Kaminari, Capitaine ayant la foudre comme élément. Dès sa venue, ce dernier avait demandé aux Capitaines de se réunir, afin de donner quelques informations plus ou moins importantes. Une fois que ces derniers étaient réunis, exception faite du Capitaine Unohana, toujours occupée dans ses Quartiers, et de Jushirô Ukitake, présent au Rukongai. L'homme à la coiffure blonde prit la parole.

« - Je dois vous faire part de quelques décisions du Roi des Esprits. Affirma-t-il. Il faut d'abord évoquer Aizen Sôsuke. Il a été décidé que ce dernier agirait sous l'œil d'un membre de la Garde Royale ou de trois Capitaines du Seireitei. Cependant, son utilisation n'est pas encore définie. Il est probable qu'il sera appelé à entrer en Enfer si jamais nous attaquons directement ce secteur.

\- Attaquer l'Enfer ? Comment est-ce possible ? S'interrogea Soi Fon.

\- C'est un procédé risqué mais efficace. Répondit le Capitaine de l'Élément Foudre. Le but serait d'appâter la Volonté des Enfers dans le monde réel, et d'envoyer ensuite les forces armées du Gotei 13 dans la porte.

\- Attendez, intervint la voix de Toshirô Hitsugaya. Je pensais qu'empêcher Meikyû de renaître ici serait suffisant ?

\- Justement, non. Lâcha le Garde Royal, d'un air sérieux. Nous en sommes certains, désormais. Le Roi des Esprits nous a ordonné d'éliminer Meikyû une bonne fois pour toutes. Car, vous vous l'êtes déjà tous demandés, mais pourquoi est-ce que cet être a-t-il pu influencer tant de monde, s'il ne possédait pas de pouvoirs dans le monde réel ou dans celui des Esprits ? De plus, Meikyûa déjà fait preuve d'habileté dont il ne disposait pas. La conclusion est toute trouvée … il y a quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout cela. Et la deuxième phase de la mission serait alors d'éliminer cet être, après s'être débarrassé de Meikyû.

\- Qui est ce nouvel ennemi ? Demanda Kyôraku, derrière son chapeau de paille.

\- L'antithèse même de notre Roi. Considérez que s'il existe un Diable, c'est lui.

\- Dans ce cas-là, à quoi servent les missions au monde réel et au Hueco Mundo ? Demanda un Kensei, visiblement peu enclin à tout gober facilement.

\- Il faut aussi empêcher Meikyû d'étendre son influence au monde réel. Il n'y a rien qui change à cet égard. Répondit le blond. Mais une fois cela fait, il faudra réunir le Gotei 13, et se lancer à l'assaut de l'Enfer lui-même. »

_Hueco Mundo – Désert._

Les lames se frappaient bruyamment, en même temps que le sable tournoyait à chaque mouvement des opposants. Un affrontement sauvage se produisait littéralement entre deux ennemis adoptant un style loin d'être si différent que cela, au final. Zaraki Kenpachi et Nikushimi combattaient ainsi, comme dans un échauffement, chaque coup d'épée répondant à un autre, leur choc causant des cliquetis métalliques aigus.

À côtés d'eux, Byakuya Kuchiki et Kanashimi se fixaient silencieusement. Derrière, les âmes damnées s'entassaient. Même pour le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, l'évidence voulait qu'ils ne puissent pas empêcher tout ce beau monde de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'autre dimension. Le noble se tourna vers la petite fille aux cheveux roses, qui se trouvait derrière.

« - Toi. Lâcha le noble.

\- Hihihi, Bya-kun m'a appelé ! Quoi ?! S'écria joyeusement la petite Shinigami.

\- Silence. Empêche le plus ces âmes de rentrer à l'intérieur du gouffre.

\- Du gouffre ?! C'est quoi ?! Bya-kun, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ria-t-elle aux éclats. Tu veux dire de la gaufre ? Mais je ne vois aucune gaufre ici !

\- Espèce d'imbécile. Empêche ces âmes de rentrer dans le trou multicolore là-bas. S'agaça lentement le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, même si son ton ne le laissait pas réellement transparaître.

\- Ah ! Ça ! Il faut que tu parles plus normalement, Bya-kun ! »

À peine eu-t-elle terminée de s'exclamer, que la Lieutenante aux cheveux roses utilisa son shunpô pour se retrouver juste à côté du vortex, en esquissant un large sourire, comme si les prochains événements ne seraient que des jeux pour elle. Pendant ce temps, Kenpachi et Nikushimi continuaient d'échanger des coups sans trop réfléchir à la situation.

Byakuya faisait donc front, seul face au Général de la Tristesse. Titre étrange, par ailleurs.

« - Tu sais que vous ne pourrez pas empêcher toutes les âmes de rejoindre le monde des Sumika. Déclara la femme au regard bleu.

\- Nous avons une tâche à accomplir. Répondit le détenteur de Senbonzakura, en soulevant son Zanpakutô.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls dans ce cas de figure. Rétorqua son interlocutrice, en dégainant à son tour, une lame noire immaculée.

\- Ainsi, nous sommes fixés là-dessus. Souffla le Shinigami noble. »

Sans prévenir, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division utilisa son shunpô pour apparaître dans le dos de son ennemie, avant d'abattre Senbonzakura droit vers son épaule. Mais la tentative fut infructueuse : au grand étonnement de Byakuya, Kanashimi venait d'attraper son épée, de sa main gauche, en tournant légèrement sur elle-même. Son regard bleu et froid se planta dans celui de son adversaire.

« - Il n'y a pas un Général qui puisse me surpasser physiquement. »

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, Byakuya sentit immédiatement son corps se faire repousser, puisque Kanashimi expédiait littéralement au loin son opposant, avant d'apparaître juste au-dessus de lui, son sabre prêt à s'abattre.

Néanmoins, le tranchant du Meikaitana ne fit que découper du sable, sur le sol. La femme aux cheveux bleus porta son regard derrière elle : le Capitaine de la Sixième Division s'y tenait, le dos tourné à son adversaire.

« - Il n'y pas un Capitaine qui puisse surpasser ma vitesse. Articula lentement le Shinigami. Voyons voir si un Général en a les capacités. »

Les sourcils de la concernée se froncèrent légèrement. Il fallait s'y attendre, en affrontant Byakuya Kuchiki. Ce dernier avait toujours la réputation d'un adversaire redoutable, en dépit de sa défaite face à Noroi au Seireitei.

Les deux ennemis se firent face, de nouveau. Son voile noir tremblant dès lors qu'elle s'élança, Kanashimi exécuta le premier coup d'épée, auquel Byakuya Kuchiki répondit immédiatement. Les deux sabres s'entrechoquèrent violemment, sans qu'aucun adversaire, dans un premier temps, ne prenne le pas sur l'autre.

Dès cet assaut lancé, les âmes damnées, elles, fondirent à toute vitesse vers le vortex, là où une Yachiru Kusajishi souriante les attendait. La fillette perdit néanmoins bientôt ce visage jovial, et posa la main sur son Zanpakutô, avant qu'une aura rose puissante ne l'entoure.

« - _Montrez-vous, __**Sanpo Kenju **_! »

Deux étranges créatures apparurent près de la petite Shinigami, un squelette et une boule de velours, grossièrement. L'afflux d'âme en face d'elle demeurait trop conséquent pour qu'elle puisse tous les faire partir. Mais elle allait se lancer joyeusement dans cette bataille. Après tout, Ken-chan semblait également heureux de pouvoir combattre, alors, ce sera pareil pour elle !

Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division justement, se posa sur le sol, un large sourire présent sur le visage. En face de lui, Nikushimi demeurait également prêt à combattre. Pour l'heure, les petits échanges faisaient surtout office d'avant-goût avant une vraie bataille entre les deux belligérants.

« - Pas mal. Déclara le subordonné de Yamamoto Genryûsai. T'es plus fort que ce Kamron on dirait.

\- Kamereon, tu veux dire ?

\- Ouais, ouais, on s'en fout de son nom. Bon, ça te dit de commencer à te battre pour de vrai ? Sourit largement le Shinigami.

\- J'attends que ça. Rétorqua son opposant, tandis qu'une aura puissante commençait à l'entourer. Je ne vais pas te ménager, tu peux déjà enlever ton bandeau.

\- Hein ? Tu crois quoi ?

\- Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, tant pis pour toi. Lâcha d'un air détaché le Général. _Meikaitana :Kaihô._ »

Le sabre noir du Général de la Haine s'illumina, et une petite explosion d'énergie se produisit autour dudit Général. La forme du sabre changea légèrement, puisque la garde prit une forme un peu plus ronde et courbée sur les deux côtés. De petites étincelles descendirent un peu partout dans le secteur, devant l'œil intrigué de Zaraki Kenpachi.

« - Tu crois que ça m'fait peur, hein ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Que dalle. Répliqua son adversaire. C'est bien pour ça que j'vais t'mettre une raclée.

\- Ah ouais ?! »

Sans réfléchir outre-mesure, Kenpachi fonça droit vers son adversaire. Évidemment, jusque-là, il n'y avait rien de compliqué à déceler dans le fait que le Capitaine de la Onzième Division avait retenu ses coups, histoire de faire durer le plaisir. Pensait-il que donner plus de force dans chaque attaque lui octroierait la possibilité d'en finir avec lui ? Connerie, connerie.

Violemment, le sabre du Shinigami s'abattit, tandis que Nikushimi fit légèrement glisser la lame de son épée sur le sol, avant de lancer une réplique. Et en effet, comme Kenpachi le pressentait, son adversaire fut repoussé un peu plus loin en arrière, dès lors que les deux lames se croisèrent. Le Général se rééquilibra néanmoins, en plantant son sabre sur le sol, le visage légèrement abaissé.

« - Alors ? C'est tout ce que t'as ? Clama le Capitaine.

\- Dommage. Répondit son interlocuteur. C'était ma réplique. »

Une vive lueur rouge sur le sol attira l'attention de Zaraki Kenpachi. Ce dernier put rapidement constater que sous ses pieds, des crânes ressemblant à ceux présents sur les Portes de l'Enfer, venaient d'apparaître. Et au vu de la façon dont ils s'illuminaient …

Une explosion violente secoua tout le secteur, projetant des vagues de sable dans toutes les directions.

À peine plus loin, Kanashimi posa doucement son regard bleuté sur cette zone d'affrontement sauvage. Byakuya, lui, lança un regard presque intrigué à son adversaire, qui avait cessé l'échange des coups, soudainement. Et le noble avait une sensation étrange, en regardant cette femme. Oui … une sensation … presque familière. Non pas qu'il la connaissait, ni de près, ni de loin.

Mais à travers ses yeux, quelque chose lui rappelait … lui-même.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : SADNESS IN MY BLADE**_

**Les Coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Chers lecteurs, nous sommes désormais en compagnie de deux personnages peu importants, à savoir Ishida Uryû et Sado Yasutora !

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **COMMENT ?! Comment ça, _« peu importants » _?! Je veux bien le croire pour Sado-kun, mais je suis le Légendaire Quincy ! Le futur Empereur du Vanden Reich !

**SADO YASUTORA : **Non Ishida, arrête. Il a raison.

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Comment ?!

**SADO YASUTORA : **Toi et moi, on est à peu près pareils au final. On a la même force. C'est vrai. Tu es aussi puissant que moi, Ishida. Tu peux en être fier.

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **C'est faux ! Complètement faux !

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais, soit, passons ! Monsieur Sado Yasutora, comment expliquez-vous vos pouvoirs ? Pourquoi ce bras ?

**SADO YASUTORA : **Hmpf.

**JOURNALISTE : **C'est-à-dire ?

**SADO YASUTORA : **C'est le Fullbring.

**JOURNALISTE : **C'est une réponse un peu vague.

**SADO YASUTORA : **Vague. Comme sur les plages du Mexique … ? Tu tentes de me rappeler le souvenir douloureux d'Abuelo ?!

**JOURNALISTE : **… Hein ?! Pas du tout !

**SADO YASUTORA : **Tu mens. Je t'ai percé à jour. Mais ça ne prendra pas.

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais non, je vous promets que …

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Quincy.

**JOURNALISTE : **… ?

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **C'est juste une façon pour moi d'entrer un peu en scène. Allez, posez-moi donc une question.

**JOURNALISTE : **Pourquoi continuez-vous d'aider les Shinigamis dans Rising Hell alors que vous les _« détestez » _?

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Je ne les aide pas. J'aide Inoue-san.

**JOURNALISTE : **Pas Kurosaki Ichigo ?

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Absolument pas.

**SADO YASUTORA (bras croisés) : **Je vois. Vous avez décidé de faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Soit. Ishida fait comme s'il m'avait oublié, soit.

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Je ne parlais pas de ça, j'évoquais le groupe que j'accompagnai.

**JOURNALISTE :** (Comment ça je faisais comme s'il n'était pas là ?)

**SADO YASUTORA : **Mais bien sûr. Tu penses que je vais te croire ?

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Sado-kun ?! Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire ça !

**SADO YASUTORA : **Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ?! Tite Kubo me déteste, et il me fait passer pour un moins que rien. Et moi, à chaque Arc, je me fais lamentablement vaincre. Le Capitaine Kyôraku m'a éclaté alors qu'on voyait toute ma détermination avec _Number One Instrumental _et 27 gros plans sur mon visage. En un coup. Au Hueco Mundo, Tesla me tue en un rien de temps. Dans l'Arc Fullbring, Tsukishima se débarrasse facilement de moi. Dans l'Arc des Quincy, je ne sers à rien. Et dans Rising Hell, je ne sers à rien. Je proteste. Abuelo m'a appris à contenir ma colère. Mais ça ne marchera pas éternellement. Pas comme ça.

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Sado-kun … alors … tu souffrais tout ce temps ?

**SADO YASUTORA : **ÉVIDEMMENT ! Je suis toujours mis à l'écart ! Même Inoue est plus importante que moi !

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit pour …

**SADO YASUTORA : **SI ! Nous sommes au bon endroit ! Je veux que le monde entier entende ce que j'ai à dire …

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Je doute que le monde entier s'intéresse à cette interview, même si un Quincy y participe.

**JOURNALISTE : **Cette interview est tellement pathétique …

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

**SADO YASUTORA : **Tu veux dire … que c'est à cause d'Abuelo, pas vrai Ishida ?!

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Pardon … ?

**SADO YASUTORA : **_« Pardon » _? Ne fais pas semblant, Ishida. Tu sous-entendais par-là que c'est ma faute, donc celle d'Abuelo qui n'a pas su me conférer une éducation parfaite. Pas vrai ?! Tu tentes de salir le nom d'Abuelo, quand bien même il est mort ?!

**JOURNALISTE : **Euh … calmons …

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Et tu dis que je mens ?! Ce qui voudrait dire que Sensei ne m'a pas inculqué les bonnes valeurs ?! Alors que je suis, et qu'il était un Quincy honorable ?!

**SADO YASUTORA : **Oui.

**ISHIDA URYÛ (voix sombre) : **C'est la guerre. Je vais devenir le futur Empereur de l'Enfer.

**JOURNALISTE : **STOP ! Coupons-là. C'est tout bonnement une interview lamentable que je n'ai pas le courage de continuer, je suis désolé. La semaine prochaine, retrouvez-nous donc avecRikuchi Roshin et Yamamoto Genryûsai, ou avec bien avec Kyogi et Hiyota Ryûketsu !


	37. Sadness In My Sword

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors que Zaraki Kenpachi, Byakuya Kuchiki et Yachiru Kusajishi restent à l'arrière, le groupe de Kirio Hikifune fait rapidement la connaissance du chef des Sumika et de son fils. Celui-ci s'avère être l'élu de son peuple … et aussi celui qui devra être sacrifié pour récupérer le Joyau. À la Soul Society, le Capitaine Shunô Kaminari explique au Gotei 13 les quelques informations dont ce dernier aura besoin pour la suite de la guerre …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Dondochakka**

Autre Arrancar particulièrement détesté par les Fracciones de Tia Hallibel, Dondochakka ne fait en plus rien pour arranger son cas, puisqu'il suit aveuglément toutes les idées idiotes de Pesche, et tente lui-même plusieurs excursions peu conventionnelles. Il a notamment été l'Arrancar ayant officiellement demandé à Hallibel de l'intégrer parmi l'Espada, après avoir convoqué tous les Hollows en affirmant avoir une chose importante à dire.

_**CHAPTER XXXVII : SADNESS IN MY SWORD**_

**L**_'existence, le destin, peut parfois avoir de drôles de tours à jouer. L'humain en général n'a que peu d'influence sur son destin. Mais lorsqu'en plus, la mort et l'Enfer s'empare de celui-ci, il n'a guère d'autres choix. Il ne peut plus que lancer des suppliques, des prières, en espérant que ces dernières ne soient entendues._

_« - Mmh, je suis désolé, très chère … mais je ne peux récupérer son âme. Lâcha une voix visiblement faussement désolée._

_\- Non, dîtes-moi que vous le pouvez ! S'écria une autre, visiblement tiraillée par la tristesse._

_\- Comment vous nommez-vous ? Kanashimi ? C'est cela ? Eh bien … désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais seules les personnes douées d'aptitudes particulières peuvent survivre à leur extraction pour rejoindre mes rangs._

_\- S'il vous plaît … je … je ne peux pas l'abandonner … Sanglota la concernée. »_

_Un décor de feu, de ténèbres, de sang. Ainsi, l'Enfer concordait avec tous les clichés habituels le concernant. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Trois ombres existaient, à cet instant précis. L'une demeurait étalée sur le sol, l'une se tenait à genoux, à côté de la première, et enfin, la troisième se trouvait debout, les mains dans ses poches._

_Un soupir, visiblement contrarié, provenait de la bouche du seul être qui tenait sur ses jambes._

_« - Tu sais, tu pourrais avoir une chance de rédemption. Tes pouvoirs sont immenses et tu pourrais prendre ta revanche sur la vie. Ça ne te dit vraiment pas ? Dans le cas contraire, tu seras éternellement châtiée en Enfers pour des péchés que tu ne mérites pas …_

_\- Tant pis, alors. Répondit son interlocutrice, la voix grave. Je préfère brûler avec lui là-bas plutôt que l'abandonner._

_\- Si têtue, c'est terrible … ! Bon, alors, j'ai une dernière proposition à te faire. Tu vas en souffrir encore plus, mais ça te permettra peut-être de revoir cet homme que tu chéris tant …_

_\- Dîtes-le-moi !_

_\- Bien sûr, je n'allais pas annoncer cela et partir en courant ensuite ! Sourit l'ombre de cet homme, dont on pouvait deviner la longue cape noire. Je vais donc te donner une chance : partage tes pouvoirs avec lui. Une fois que cela sera fait, je serais en mesure de le ramener à tes côtés, enfin à nos côtés, dans notre futur monde._

_\- … Évidemment que je le ferais ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?!_

_\- Ça, c'était le côté positif. Annonça son interlocuteur. Car le transfert doit également se faire contre quelque chose. Pour toi … comme pour lui. Tes pouvoirs s'affaibliront … et lui, oubliera sa vie antérieure, sans aucun espoir de récupérer ses souvenirs. Si par ailleurs, tu tentais de lui faire récupérer ses souvenirs par une quelconque vaine tentative … il disparaîtra._

_\- … Quoi … ?_

_\- Voyons ! C'est toujours mieux que de mourir et de souffrir pour l'éternité, n'est-ce pas … ? Et puis, s'il meurt, tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs ! Le problème, c'est que toi, tu ne perdras aucun souvenir, et que je n'ai pas la faculté d'effacer la mémoire des gens … tu prendras donc tout, sur toi. Et même si l'on remporte la victoire, il ne se souviendra toujours pas de toi … es-tu prête à accepter, malgré tout ?_

_\- … Je le suis._

_\- Je vois. Murmura son interlocuteur. Oh, il se souviendra toutefois d'une seule chose … »_

Le vent souffla soudainement, ramenant à la réalité une femme aux longs cheveux bleus. Cette dernière porta son regard sur celui qui était son adversaire, à savoir Kuchiki Byakuya. Pendant tout le laps de temps durant lequel la Générale n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, le noble n'avait rien tenté non plus. Probablement une question de noblesse.

« - Désolée pour ce moment d'absence.

\- Étonnant. Lâcha lentement ce dernier. Une âme damnée qui serait en train de rêver ?

\- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Murmura son interlocutrice. C'est la seule chose que nous puissions encore faire. »

Le Shinigami fronça légèrement les sourcils devant le comportement quelque peu changeant de son ennemie. Mais qu'importe, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique chose à faire en ce moment, à savoir éliminer pour de bon cette Générale. Les forces ennemies en sortiront ainsi grandement affaiblies, et le Seireitei gagnerait un peu de terrain.

D'un point de vue plus personnel, une victoire probante serait la bienvenue. Les tourments de ses adversaires … n'avaient rien à voir avec lui. Pour le moment, son seul objectif résidait dans la victoire. Byakuya plaça son Zanpakutô à l'horizontal, tandis que Kanashimi se retourna doucement dans sa direction.

« - _Disperse-toi, __**Senbonzakura**_. »

Les fleurs de cerisiers tournoyèrent autour du noble, avant de fuser dans la direction de son adversaire. Au vu de la tournure de l'affrontement face au Général Noroi, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division ne devait prendre aucun risque inconsidéré vis-à-vis du pouvoir de cette adversaire. Les fleurs s'abattirent, mais furent renvoyées instantanément par un violent coup d'épée de la part de la femme au regard océanique, qui s'élança ensuite rapidement dans la direction de son opposant, qui plaça sa main gauche dans sa direction.

« - _**Sôkatsui**_. »

Un éclair bleu vif explosa depuis la main de l'homme à la teinte du Clan Kuchiki, éclair qui souleva dans son sillage le sable, le propulsant aux alentours. La lame noire de Kanashimi frappa immédiatement le sort de kidô de son adversaire, et le brisa d'un mouvement sec, en deux. Son utilisateur plissa légèrement le regard. Cette femme n'avait pas exagéré sur ses compétences physiques, alors qu'elle ne paraissait guère très grande ni très robuste au final. Mais les apparences pouvaient se révéler trompeuses, visiblement. Comme le Shinigami s'y attendait … ces Généraux ne pouvaient pas être vaincus si facilement.

Kanashimi apparue dans le dos de Byakuya, et asséna un violent coup d'épée vers sa côte. Ce dernier para comme il put : pendant le Sôkatsui envoyé il y a quelques secondes, Senbonzakura avait retrouvé sa forme de Zanpakutô classique. Et c'est ce dernier qui permit au Capitaine de la Sixième Division de pouvoir tenir le coup, malgré la violence déployée par le coup de son opposante. Le noble utilisa rapidement son shunpô, afin de se poser un petit peu plus loin, le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie. Si seulement cet idiot de Zaraki Kenpachi ne fonçait pas tête baissée sur n'importe quoi, ils auraient pu davantage se répartir les rôles. Mais qui auraient cru qu'entre Kanashimi et Nikushimi, celui qui correspondait davantage au style du Capitaine de la Onzième Division était la première citée ?

Quoique pour l'heure, elle n'avait pas encore libérée son Meikaitana, apparemment. Ce qui constituait un problème assez grave, au final. Bien, il fallait donc faire changer la nature du conflit. Se redressant fièrement, le haori blanc du Shinigami se ballotant légèrement au gré du vent frais du Hueco Mundo, Byakuya laissa lentement tomber son épée sur le sol.

« - _Bankai. _Murmura-t-il. _**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**_ »

La grande nuée de fleurs se dispersa immédiatement autour du secteur. La jeune femme au regard pur, souleva son épée. Et une lueur rougeoyante en émana. Apparemment, pour aucun des deux camps, la volonté de faire traîner les choses existait.

« - _Meikaitana : Kaihô. »_

Une fois le voile de lumière levé, le sabre se révéla comme étant de couleur plutôt bleu. La garde changea lentement, recourbée vers le bas, en étant elle-même de cette teinte propre aux saphirs. Les bordures de la même elle-même demeuraient de la même couleur.

« - Allons-y, Kuchiki Byakuya. Annonça la Générale.

\- Je suis prêt. Rétorqua lentement le noble. »

Les deux adversaires se lancèrent réellement dans la bataille. Contrairement aux autres âmes damnées, Kanashimi ne dégageait désormais plus cette constante aura rougeoyante. Non, bien au contraire. Une aura bleue, presque froide, l'entourait. Ce qui aurait presque pu surprendre le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, mais ce genre de détail ne pouvait guère l'entraver dans la suite de son combat. La subordonnée de Meikyû se lança dans son combat, face aux fleurs de cerisiers qui jaillissaient par milliers autour d'elle. La jeune femme parvint à trancher une vague de ces dernières, repoussant au loin les pétales.

La Générale disparue immédiatement, dans une lumière d'un bleu éclatant, pour se retrouver dans le dos de son adversaire. Sa lame s'abattit, mais fut contrée in-extremis par un rideau de fleurs épais. La lueur bleue qui entourait Kanashimi continuait de croître, devant le regard anxieux de Byakuya. Cette femme agissait de manière étrange. Pensait-elle pouvoir passer à travers ce rideau de fleurs ?

Pourtant, les choses se produisaient réellement dans ce sens-là. La lame adverse commençait à traverser le mur formé par Senbonzakura ?!

D'un vif mouvement vers l'arrière, le Shinigami aux cheveux ébène parvint à éviter le tranchant de la lame adverse, qui avait finalement réussie à passer à travers tous les pétales de Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Un léger bout de tissu blanc demeura néanmoins déchiré par le sabre, signe que le haori de Byakuya n'était déjà plus en parfait état. Néanmoins, en évitant ce coup de la part de son adversaire, le Shinigami s'offrait également une bonne opportunité de contre-attaquer : Kanashimi avait beau percer le mur de fleurs, ces dernières ne perdaient pas pour autant leur utilité.

La main de Byakuya se déplaça, vers le sol. Et immédiatement, toute la nuée rosâtre de fleurs fit de même, et s'abattit à une vitesse très élevée. Immédiatement, tout le sable présent subit les supplices de lames du Bankai de Byakuya. Et cette fois-ci, hors de question de laisser l'ennemi s'échapper. Une aura puissante entoura le Capitaine de la Sixième Division.

« - _Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi …_ »

Les fleurs tournoyèrent soudainement dans un périmètre assez élevé, en formant finalement une sphère, dont l'intérieur rétrécissait progressivement et rapidement. Au final le sable, le secteur, tout fut emporté par la violence du coup provenant du Shinigami. Des colonnes de sable s'élevèrent dans les cieux, alors que de nouveau, les fleurs de Byakuya revinrent l'entourer, servant de bouclier.

Dans une petite mare de sang, Kanashimi venait de poser un genou, la tête légèrement abaissée. Visiblement, elle avait évité une partie de l'attaque, mais les dégâts causés par le Bankai du noble se faisaient clairement voir. La Générale se redressa, du sang coulant de son front. Son regard ne laissait quasiment rien transparaître, tandis qu'elle ôta son voile noir déchiré de toutes parts … pour apparaître … dans une robe blanche ?! Il s'agissait bien d'une longue robe, aux manches longues, sans couvre-chef. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Byakuya pu également apercevoir une bague rouillée sur le doigt de son ennemie. La robe, elle, avait également subie quelques dégâts, au niveau des manches, déchirées en partie, laissant apparaître la peau ensanglantée de la jeune femme. Quelques taches de sang empourpraient la coloration blanche originelle du tissu. Le bas également avait été visiblement découpé en partie, mais visiblement, il s'agissait d'une chose volontairement effectuée, pour laisser un peu plus d'agilité à ses mouvements de jambes. En-dessous, des bottes blanches à peine salies par le sable se faisaient également voir. Attaché à la taille de Kanashimi, une ceinture de cuir noir sur laquelle reposait encore le fourreau du Meikaitana ennemi, donnait davantage de nuance à son apparence.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux devant ce spectacle de plus en plus étrange.

« - Toi … pourquoi sers-tu les Enfers ? Tu n'as rien à faire parmi eux. Articula lentement le Capitaine de la Sixième Division.

\- Au contraire. Martela la concernée. L'Enfer est un lieu de souffrance éternel. Alors … je suis probablement très bien là-bas. »

Sans dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la Générale apparue dans le dos du Shinigami. Ce dernier réagit néanmoins à temps, pour lancer ses fleurs à l'assaut de l'âme damnée. Mais le sabre de cette dernière s'illumina entièrement et une vraie décharge d'énergie de grande ampleur se déversa sur les lieux, repoussant chaque pétale qui tentait de s'en approcher au loin. Le rayon d'énergie lui-même fonça droit sur le Capitaine, qui évita malgré tout le coup, en utilisant rapidement son shunpô atterrissant plus loin sur le sable. Les choses commençaient vraiment à mal se passer. Kanashimi ne sera certainement pas une adversaire simple à vaincre.

À quelques encablures de là, une autre bataille se jouait de façon démesurément violente. Un épais nuage de fumée se leva, laissant apparaître un Zaraki Kenpachi bien ensanglanté, son haori déchiré en partie, par les sceaux explosifs de Nikushimi. Le géant de la Onzième Division avait la respiration saccadée.

« - Bordel, tu sais faire qu'ça ou quoi ?! Grommela-t-il.

\- Tu rages juste parce que tu ne peux pas m'atteindre ? En réalité, j'pense que t'étais l'un des mecs les plus faciles que je pouvais abattre.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- À part l'ouvrir et dire des trucs complètement cons, tu ne fais pas grand-chose depuis que j'ai libéré mon Meikaitana. Pourquoi ne pas te donner à fond, un petit peu ? T'as peur que ça ne marche pas, hein ? »

Un violent coup de Zanpakutô de la part de son adversaire fit office de réponse, le sabre tranchant une fois de plus le sable, sans atteindre sa cible. Le Général de la Haine, qui avait sauté en l'air pour éviter de se faire toucher, pointa son sabre dans la direction de son adversaire : la lame brilla d'un rouge écarlate, avant qu'un rayon de la même nature ne se matérialise, pour fondre vers le Capitaine de la Onzième Division. Ce dernier asséna un violent coup d'épée, libérant une puissante masse d'énergie jaune. Les deux sources d'énergie entrèrent en collision, provoquant immédiatement une explosion de grande ampleur, illuminant les contrées obscures du Hueco Mundo.

Surgissant de la fumée, Kenpachi frappa avec violence droit vers l'homme aux cheveux rouge, mais ce dernier disparu encore, sans que la lame du Shinigami ne puisse l'atteindre. Le Capitaine atterrit sur le sol, le corps encore bien stigmatisé par toutes les blessures subies jusqu'à présent.

« - T'es vraiment naze ou con. Tu veux vraiment pas enlever ton bandeau ?

\- Tu crois que quelqu'un va m'donner des ordres ? Grommela le Capitaine le plus barbare de la Soul Society. »

Nikushimi haussa légèrement les épaules. Son ennemi jouait les durs, son destin l'attendra au prochain tournant. Tant pis pour lui. Les yeux du Général se plissèrent légèrement. De toute façon, jamais il n'éprouvera de la pitié envers un quelconque Shinigami. Tous ceux qui auraient le malheur de le croiser finiront carboniser, telle demeurait sa volonté. Une puissante aura rouge destructrice entourait le subordonné de Meikyû. Nikushimi souleva son épée, droit au-dessus de sa tête, et son énergie continuait de croître, tandis que ses yeux se teintèrent d'un rouge brûlant.

_Les Shinigamis avaient brisé son existence. Il allait leur rendre la pareille._

L'homme aux cheveux rouge traça un cercle d'un rayon assez grand en face de lui, avant que des flammes écarlates ne le matérialisent. Au centre de ce dernier, les flammes s'agitèrent, pour finalement former une véritable tête de squelette, symbolisant l'Enfer. Kenpachi plissa légèrement le regard.

« - _Inshô no Seika. »_

Un grand rayon écarlate jaillit depuis le cercle. D'un rapide bond sur la gauche, Kenpachi parvint à l'éviter. Mais l'attaque ne provoqua pas, comme Kenpachi le pensait, une grande explosion ou quoi que ce soit. Non, au contraire, un étrange symbole venait de se faire graver là-dessus. Et sans surprise, il s'agissait du même que celui qui avait été visible au milieu du cercle rougeoyant, quelques secondes plus tôt.

« - C'est quoi c'bordel ? Grogna la voix du Capitaine de la Onzième Division.

\- Une technique. Lâcha son ennemi. Tu ne dois sûrement pas trop comprendre ce que c'est donc.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Rien, rien. Bref, maintenant, tu vas vite comprendre. »

Une colonne d'énergie de la même couleur s'éleva depuis le symbole, faisant trembler le sol du Hueco Mundo, le sable lui-même paraissait vouloir échapper aux futurs événements. Le grand Shinigami posa son Zanpakutô dans son dos, prêt à voir la suite des événements. Nikushimi lui-même se posa sur le sol, juste devant l'imposante masse d'énergie écarlate qui illuminait les cieux.

« - Contrairement aux autres Généraux, je n'ai aucun subordonné à titre personnel. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu veux que ça m'fasse quoi ? Répliqua son interlocuteur.

\- Rien de spécial. Mais ça pourrait t'aider à comprendre ce qui va se produire, maintenant. »

Le sabre du Général se pointa à nouveau vers les cieux, et la colonne brillante dans son dos finit par se désagréger, se séparer … en une multitude d'étranges flammes brillantes, qui lévitaient toutes autour du Général de la Haine. Lentement, Nikushimi abaissa son arme, son regard rivé sur celui, interloqué, du Capitaine aux cheveux hérissés.

« - Si je n'ai aucun subordonné, c'était parce que je l'ai choisi. Déclara-t-il. Je suis aussi parti à la _'Chasse aux Âmes'_, comme tous les Généraux. Et j'en ai pris, des centaines et des centaines. Une fois ramenées avec moi, je les ai torturées, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils me haïssent, du plus profond de leur âme. Et … je les ai exterminés.

\- T'as rien à foutre de ta vie, ou quoi ? Railla Kenpachi, son sabre pointé en direction de son adversaire. Et puis quoi ? Tu vas me dire que toutes ces flammes, c'est les âmes de tes victimes ? Tu crois que ça va me faire quelque chose ?

\- T'étais pas si loin. Concéda son adversaire. Ce ne sont pas les _« âmes » _de mes victimes, elles serviraient à que dalle vu leur niveau. Toutes ces flammes, ce sont … la _haine _qu'ils me vouaient … »

Les yeux du grand Capitaine s'écarquillèrent soudainement, alors qu'il commençait déjà à mouvoir son bras, prêt à combattre avec son Zanpakutô face à cette déferlante.

« - Tu sembles l'avoir capté, t'es pas si con que ça, finalement. Lança Nikushimi, d'un ton sarcastique. »

Le jeune homme, en apparence, rengaina littéralement son épée, et tourna les talons, devant l'air inquisiteur de Zaraki Kenpachi.

« - La haine est la plus grande source de pouvoir de notre monde. »

Dès les dernières paroles prononcées, une nuée de sphères enflammées descendit à toute vitesse vers le plus haut gradé de la Onzième Division. Ce dernier réfléchit un court instant : ces petites boules de feu faisaient la taille d'un ballon tout au plus. Elles ne pouvaient pas se révéler si dangereuse, au final. Le regard légèrement froncé, Kenpachi concentra son reiatsu, avant d'essayer de trancher la première sphère qui venait sur lui. Le tranchant de sa lame rencontra la surface brûlante de l'attaque ennemie … et immédiatement, une violente explosion s'en suivie. Le Shinigami au haori déjà calciné, fut repoussé assez loin en arrière, bien qu'il réussissait à maintenir un certain équilibre, tenant debout. Mais son regard, rivé sur la pluie de flammes qui s'annonçait, le traduisait très clairement : Zaraki Kenpachi allait avoir bien du mal à pouvoir contrer toutes ces choses, visiblement extrêmement concentrées en énergie pure.

Nikushimi, lui, avait déjà entreprit de s'asseoir, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, sur une dune, le regard toujours porté sur le sort de son adversaire …

_Hueco Mundo – Domaine des Sumika._

« - Le … sacrifier ? Répéta Hikifune bouche bée.

\- Vous êtes pas sérieux, là ?! Renchérit Hiyori, présente dans le dos de son ancienne supérieure.

\- Je le suis. Assura le dénommé Senren. Mon fils a été élu, et il n'y a aucun autre moyen de libérer le Joyau que de le sacrifier dans la dernière phase du rituel. »

Hiyori jeta un regard à moitié consterné à sa _« mère »_, qui demeurait encore sous le choc de cette révélation. À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas de fuites concernant les rites des Sumika, et ce, même dans la Dimension Royale. Cela préservait davantage le secret de cette tribu. Mais là … si Netsu-chan la remplaçait, ce serait vraiment une bonne chose … ! La femme aux cheveux pourpres plaça son regard sur celui du petit garçon innocent qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Couper les ailes du futur avant même qu'elles ne soient déployées … voilà quelque chose qui ennuyait et attristait profondément la Shinigami.

« - C'est la vérité, Capitaine Kirio Hikifune. Reprit lentement le chef de la Tribu. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, mon fils est déjà prêt pour ce rituel. C'est un honneur pour notre famille que de pouvoir participer au sauvetage du monde.

\- … Je comprends. Murmura la concernée, en tapotant doucement sur la tête du petit Sumika.

\- Vous avez l'air triste, Madame ! Pourquoi ?

\- Non, non, je ne suis pas triste. Sourit faiblement la Shinigami. Et toi ?

\- Non ! S'écria avec une forme d'entrain le petit garçon. Pour Papa et Maman, je ferais tout !

\- Je vois …

\- Capitaine Kirio Hikifune, ne souhaitez-vous pas rejoindre les autres ? Questionna finalement le chef, visiblement peu enclin à continuer une discussion finalement difficile, probablement même pour lui.

\- Oui, allons-y, Hiyori-chan. »

_Bâtiment de réception, quelques minutes plus tard._

« - J'sais absolument pas ce que c'est, mais c'est bon ! Assura la voix de Renji Abarai, en avalant des portions de nourriture tel un affamé. »

Le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division se tenait à une table, aux côtés de Momo Hinamori. Cette dernière regardait son ami manger, loin de partager le même appétit vorace que lui. Sur la table, de nombreux plats avaient été installés. Il n'y avait pas d'argenterie par contre, tout semblait fait de bois. Pas de quoi gêner Renji qui avalait toute la nourriture, comme s'il avait grandi aux côtés d'Omaeda Marechiyo.

« - Abarai-kun, ça ne te fait … rien ? Murmura la jeune fille.

\- L'histoire du sacrifice-là ? Répondit ce dernier, en mâchant la nourriture de façon impropre, avant de l'avaler et de s'essuyer la bouche, en plantant son regard dans celui de la petite Shinigami. Si, ça m'fait chier de devoir faire ça.

\- Et … ?

\- On ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, tu crois pas ? Reprit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge, en observant lentement le gobelet en bois d'olivier, contenant de l'eau. C'est le monde contre une vie, et si on échoue ici, y'aura bien plus de vies qui en souffriront, crois-moi. Regarde-les, là-bas : le Capitaine Hikifune, le Capitaine Hirako … ils l'ont tous compris.

\- Je sais … mais c'est cruel.

\- Bah, ça passera. Lâcha finalement Renji, en cédant à la tentation du gobelet. »

Hinamori soupira doucement. Mais son camarade avait raison. Tout le monde semblait résigné à cette situation. Le Capitaine Hikifune discutait d'ailleurs à la table du chef Senren, qui avait, comme tout le monde, retiré son masque officiel. Les coutumes d'ici, probablement … le petit garçon, Sumika, dînait également avec eux. Il s'agissait probablement de la dernière fois qu'il pouvait goûter à un plat … Même sans le connaître, la Lieutenante au chignon éprouvait une très grande peine pour ce petit, qui n'avait jamais pu connaître la vie pleinement.

« - Hé, chi tu manges pah, che peux l'faire ?! Marmonna la voix de Renji, qui parlait la bouche pleine sans aucune gêne apparemment. »

N'ayant pas très faim, Hinamori lui lança un petit sourire avant de lui donner sa part de nourriture. Pour l'heure, eux tous ici, ne pouvaient faire qu'attendre … Le groupe local qui s'occupait de la libération du Joyau s'était renfermé dans une étrange cabane lugubre, des gardes se plaçant aux alentours, armés de lances primitives, pour les protéger. Par ailleurs, le Capitaine Kurotsuchi et sa Lieutenante vagabondait également à l'extérieur, étudiant et prenant des notes sur ce monde finalement fort peu intéressant, beaucoup moins que selon les attentes du Capitaine en tout cas. Ces derniers trainaient toujours avec eux, dans le chariot de Nemu, le corps du Kôji, complètement anesthésié. Ici, difficile de pouvoir faire des analyses. Un bip sonore retentit alors, sortant le Shinigami d'une forme d'ennui. Il s'agissait d'un détecteur que Nemu possédait, vraisemblablement.

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lâcha le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, ennuyé par le côté inintéressant de cet endroit.

\- Mayuri-sama. Il est fort probable que des âmes damnées viennent dans les minutes à venir. »

Oh. En voilà, quelque chose d'intéressant.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : DUTY OR FEELINGS ?**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Inshô no Seika : **Sceau du Feu Sacré.

**Les Coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Salut à tous, chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, nous revoilà avec Rikuchi Roshin et Yamamoto Genryûsai !

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **Adresse-toi avec les commodités qui mes sont dues, humain.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **Et moi donc. Si tu ne le fais pas, la souffrance éternelle te prendra, avorton.

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **Yamamoto Genryûsai, n'oublie pas que j'ai la priorité.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **Mmhh.

**JOURNALISTE : **Heu, du coup, je fais quoi ?

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **Rikuchi Roshin-sama.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **Yamamoto Genryûsai-sama.

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **Ne tente pas de me copier, Capitaine-Commandant du Gotei 13.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **Ce n'était pas une copie.

**JOURNALISTE : **… Je peux en placer une ?

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **…

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **…

**JOURNALISTE : **Puissants Shinigamis, Rikuchi Roshin-sama et Yamamoto Genryûsai-sama, puis-je parler et vous poser la première question ?

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN (sourire satisfait) : **Pose donc ta question, humain.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI (sourire satisfait) : **Vas-y, avorton.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ok, ok … alors c'est parti ! Lequel de vous deux posséder le plus haut rang ?

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **Moi, évidemment. Tu ne vois pas que je suis le chef des Armées Célestes de la Soul Society ?

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI (regard non satisfait) : **Hmpf.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et lequel d'entre vous est le plus puissant ?

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **C'est la même question formulée différemment, bougre d'idiot. C'est moi le plus puissant.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI (air vraiment colérique) : **Hmpf.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ce qui signifie que Yamamoto Genryûsai-sama, vous aviez menti à tout le monde en disant que vous étiez le Shinigami le plus puissant de ces 1000 dernières années ?!

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **SILENCE ! Je suis le plus puissant Shinigami de l'histoire du Gotei13. C'est ça que cela signifiait, avorton. Tu n'es même pas capable de comprendre quelque chose d'aussi basique que cela ?!

**JOURNALISTE : **… Ok, ok, désolé.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **Je n'accepte PAS tes excuses.

**JOURNALISTE : **… Oh. (Ça change quoi au fait ?) Autre question alors ! Rikuchi Roshin-sama, parlez-nous des armées célestes.

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **Elle est infiniment plus puissante que le Gotei 13.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI (hoche négativement la tête) : **N'importe quoi.

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **Qu'as-tu dit, Yamamoto Genryûsai ?!

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **Le Gotei 13 ne peut pas être infiniment plus faible que les armées célestes. Parce que je suis un membre du Gotei 13.

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **Vraiment ? Veux-tu que je te rappelle ta place, Yamamoto Genryûsai ?

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **Hmpf.

**JOURNALISTE : **Concrètement, quelle est la différence entre les armées célestes et les Treize Divisions ?

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **Il y a cinq Divisions Royales seulement. Les Capitaines de chacune d'elles s'occupent d'une partie de la Dimension Royale qui leur est réservée, ainsi que des soldats qu'ils désirent. Il existe aussi des citoyens lambda. Mais naturellement, même eux ont davantage d'énergie que les citoyens lambda du Seireitei.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **Sauf que mes réformes ont fait que cet écart a diminué pendant 1000 ans. Et il faut dire que j'avais des problèmes internes. Tout ça c'est à cause de Kurosaki Ichigo. Depuis qu'il est venu, il y a eu l'invasion des Bounts, la trahison de Sôsuke Aizen, l'attaque des Arrancars, l'arrivée du Capitaine Amagai Shûsuke, la rébellion des Zanpakutô, Kageroza, et la réapparition de Ginjô. C'est beaucoup trop. Le Seireitei a été mis davantage à l'épreuve que la Garde Royale, largement.

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **Et alors ? C'est normal. La Garde Royale, c'est l'élite. Elle n'intervient pas toujours, encore heureux.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI (mécontent) : **Hmpf.

**JOURNALISTE : **Vous connaissiez vous depuis longtemps ?

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **Comment veux-tu que je le sache réellement, avorton ?!

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **Nous faisions partie de la même armée. Et mon talent a fait que je me suis retrouvé tout en haut, et lui tout en bas.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **N'importe quoi. Le Roi des Esprits a jugé bon de laisser le monde entier aux mains de quelqu'un de compétent. À savoir moi.

**JOURNALISTE : **Maintenant, une toute autre question : quelle est votre série préférée ?

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **Dallas et Game of Throne. J'aime bien Sous le Soleil aussi.

**JOURNALISTE (violemment choqué) : **O-Ok.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **Pokémon et Yu-Gi-Oh.

**JOURNALISTE : **… D'accord, mais ce ne sont pas des séries.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, avorton. Il y a plus qu'un épisode. Donc c'est une série. Pokémon, c'est les aventures de Sacha. Et Yu-Gi-Oh, les aventures de Yugi.

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **C'est nul Yu-Gi-Oh.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **Quoi ?!

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **C'est nul. Tu as parfaitement compris.

**YAMAMOTO GENRYÛSAI : **Vraiment ?! Hmpf. Tes goûts sont trop vieux.

**RIKUCHI ROSHIN : **QU'AS-TU DIS ? TU AS DIS QUE JE SUIS BON POUR LA RETRAITE ?! VEUX-TU MOURIR ?!

**JOURNALISTE : **Oulà … stoppons-nous là ! Et retrouvez-nous donc avec une paire « infernale » la prochaine fois ! À savoir Kyogi et Nikushimi, ou Kyôkutan et Noroi !


	38. Duty Or Feelings ?

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__La Bataille commence ! Kanashimi et Nikushimi affrontent séparément Byakuya Kuchiki et Zaraki Kenpachi dans des affrontements s'annonçant meurtriers ! Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Kirio Hikifune se résigne à laisser mourir le jeune Sumika élu, tandis que Kurotsuchi Mayuri décèle une présence ennemie, s'approchant du domaine de la tribu …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Apache**

Membre la plus agitée du trio formant la Fraccion d'Hallibel, Apache s'autoproclame comme étant également la plus puissante du groupe, ce qui n'est pas au goût de ses partenaires. Depuis le sauvetage in-extremis de leur Reine par Orihime Inoue des années auparavant, l'Arrancar nourrit une haine encore plus grande du groupe des Shinigamis … et maudit également sa faiblesse. Elle va régulièrement s'entraîner dans la Forêt de Menos et s'y est perdue un jour.

_**CHAPTER XXXVIII : DUTY OR FEELINGS ?**_

**A**utant la période de repos avait fait du bien, autant reprendre immédiatement les affaires semblaient de bien mauvaise augure pour les Shinigamis. Il y a tout juste quelques secondes, Mayuri Kurotsuchi avait finalement décidé d'entrer dans la salle de réception, mais pas pour y goûter les plats exotiques offerts ici évidemment. La mauvaise nouvelle, concernant l'approche quasiment certaine des âmes damnées sortie de sa bouche. Lorsque Shinji Hirako lui demanda de quelle façon il avait pu accéder à de telles informations, le scientifique lui répondit tout simplement que tout en continuant la marche, il avait placé des dispositifs de détection de mouvement. Et le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, devant les regards perplexes de toute l'assemblée, finit par amener sa Lieutenante, et lui intima de présenter le relevé obtenu, sur un petit boitier. Ce dernier indiquait les distances. Et forcément, malgré leur état primitif de civilisation, par rapport aux nouvelles technologies, le peuple des Sumika comprit. Et là, résidait bien un problème.

« - Levons-nous pour défendre notre territoire ! Hurlèrent-ils tous d'une voix.

\- Euh … sont sérieux, là ? S'interrogea un Abarai Renji, visiblement peu emballé par cette idée.

\- Stoppez ça ! Grommela Hiyori, de son côté.

\- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas les vaincre ! S'emporta immédiatement Hinamori Momo. Vous n'êtes pas un peuple de guerriers, non ?

\- Et alors ?! Rétorqua un homme de couleur noire, en mettant lui aussi son masque. Défendre son peuple n'est pas un privilège des Guerriers, c'est une obligation !

\- Les mecs, soupira Hirako. Déconnez pas. Vous n'allez rien protéger du tout. Ces types de l'Enfer sont balèzes, ils nous mettront en danger nous aussi, et on ne pourra pas combattre efficacement si on doit vous défendre. »

L'élan d'enthousiasme, de rage, de fierté, semblait avoir pris un coup par les mots du Vizard. Ce dernier se sentait même limite coupable, de cette façon de voir les choses.

Assise sur la chaise durant un petit instant, l'air sérieux et visiblement en pleine réflexion, Kirio Hikifune se leva finalement de sa place, alors que tous les regards se portèrent sur elle. L'envoyée du Reiôkyu s'avança de quelques pas, en direction du Capitaine Kurotsuchi, qui la toisait littéralement du regard, mais cette dernière n'en tint absolument pas compte.

« - Dans combien de temps vont-ils arriver ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- 15 minutes, probablement même un peu moins. Sourit le Shinigami, d'un air dégénéré.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Senren-chan ?

\- … Vous pensez aussi que je ne peux défendre mon peuple, mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre, Capitaine Kirio Hikifune.

\- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Sourit gentiment la jeune femme. Je voulais savoir, possédez-vous des armes à longue portée ?

\- Vous … vous voulez dire …

\- Oui, vous allez nous aider à combattre ces envahisseurs. Assura-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire seuls. Mais il y a des choses importantes à dire, et il faut le faire vite. Premièrement, Sumika-chan, tu vas te rendre au … au temple dans lequel vous l'accompagnerez tous, Shinigamis du Gotei 13. Là-bas, assurez sa protection. Je vais aller directement sur le champ de bataille, en première ligne. Là, possédez-vous des armes à longue portée, Senren-chan ?

\- Nous avons des lances, des arcs et des catapultes … rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Eh bien, ce sera suffisant. Reprit Hikifune, d'un ton toujours sérieux qui contrastait avec son air naturel. Placez-vous sur les hauteurs, organisez-vous rapidement pour attaquer et recharger le plus vite possible. Je ne veux personne proche de mon secteur, est-ce bien clair ?

\- J'ai compris … Déclara lentement le chef des lieux. Mais … et vous ?

\- Je saurai me débrouiller. Sourit-elle doucement. Je compte sur vous pour diriger efficacement vos tirs sur l'ennemi Allez, exécution ! »

Les hommes présents semblaient requinqués par la confiance et l'assurance de la Capitaine, et se remotivaient mutuellement par des encouragements divers. Hikifune, rejoignit brièvement le petit Sumika. Ce dernier arborait un visage plutôt triste, qui fit presque frémir de chagrin la Shinigami. Il semblait réellement, à la fois triste et effrayé par la situation.

« - Tout va bien se passer, Sumika-chan. Dit-elle, en lui passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux.

\- Ils sont venus nous faire du mal ? Demanda innocemment le jeune garçon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne te feront pas de mal à toi, je te le promets. Murmura la Shinigami, d'un ton doux et affectueux. »

Difficile de dire pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon avec lui, d'ailleurs. Hikifune semblait réellement facilement touchée par les petits enfants, visiblement. Il s'agissait de la seule explication rationnelle à propos de toute cette histoire. Et la Shinigami avait très bien compris une chose à propos du jeune Sumika. Il avait parlé de sa mère tout à l'heure, mais depuis le début du banquet, si on pouvait nommer les festivités de la sorte, elle n'avait jamais montré le bout de son nez, Sumika étant seul avec son père sur la table à laquelle Hikifune avait pu faire rapidement connaissance avec eux. Il n'y avait aucun doute. La mère du petit Sumika avait quitté ce monde, et ce, pour de bon. Peut-être la pitié qu'elle avait pour cet enfant avait été accentuée par ce facteur ? Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division, il fallait maintenant tenir son rang. Netsu-chan et surtout le Capitaine Roshin ne manqueront pas de le lui rappeler si jamais elle faillait à sa tâche ! La jeune femme s'approcha rapidement du père de l'élu des lieux.

« - Je suis désolée de vous demander cela de cette façon, mais combien de temps dure encore le rituel de libération ?

\- Il dure encore 1 heure 30. Répondit lentement son interlocuteur.

\- … Je vois, ça risque d'être plutôt compliqué … mais bon, il faut essayer. »

Derrière son masque, l'homme n'étant plus réellement dans la force de l'âge, mais toujours à la tête de son village, hocha la tête, avant de rejoindre les troupes pour essayer d'organiser le tout. Par la même occasion, il emmena son fils, qui salua de la main, le visage un peu crispé, une Hikifune qui lui rendit la pareille, le visage plus égayé toutefois. 1 heure 30. Cela paraissait _vraiment _long, surtout pour repousser des assauts incessants. Son long haori blanc se balançant doucement, la Capitaine de l'Élément Vent s'avança en direction de la sortie. Une fois le seuil de la porte franchi, un regard familier demeurait rivé sur elle. Les bras croisés, toujours habillée de son jogging rouge, une petite blonde lui faisait face.

« - Hiyori-chan ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

\- Je veux rester avec vous. Affirma cette dernière.

\- Ce n'est pas très raisonnable … le plus important est que Sumika-chan soit vivant à la fin.

\- Pas pour moi ! S'exclama la Vizard. S'il vous plaît ! Cela fait un siècle que je vous attends, vous êtes partie, sans rien me dire et … et là … je veux pouvoir me tenir auprès de vous, sur un champ de bataille ! »

Une légère vague de surprise gagna le visage de Kirio Hikifune. La Shinigami soupira furtivement, avant de sourire et de prendre son ancienne subordonnée dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle, dans un élan de tendresse.

« - Tu as raison, Hiyori-chan. Je suis désolée. Faisons front ensembles. Lui murmura-t-elle. »

La mise en place défensive continuait et s'appliquait à s'effectuer à grande vitesse. Les soldats autochtones s'établirent finalement à une vitesse assez grande, et le système défensif s'acheva en une petite dizaine de minutes. Placés sur les toits des bâtiments guère réellement très grands de par leur dimension, une quarantaine d'hommes utilisant des arcs, des lances, des catapultes, se tenaient prêts à ouvrir le feu. Les autres avaient trouvé refuges dans le bâtiment dédié aux rituels. Fort heureusement, la tribu des Sumika n'était pas d'une taille extrêmement grande …

Hikifune se trouvait plus bas, légèrement devant. Hiyori, suivant les consignes de sa supérieure, se trouvait dans son dos, prête à l'épauler au cas où. Mais pour l'heure, le Capitaine de la Garde Royale lui avait demandé de prendre ses distances. Sur le décompte de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, les âmes damnées rappliqueront dans les prochaines secondes. Les yeux de la Shinigami la plus gradée des lieux se plissèrent lentement, tandis que devant elle, des personnes approchaient, à grande vitesse, sans même tenter de se cacher. Il n'y avait pas de doute concernant leur identité.

« - Attaquez ! Ordonna immédiatement Senren, placé plus en hauteur. »

Immédiatement, les soldats déclenchèrent leur offensive. De nombreuses flèches, pierres, lances artisanales, furent projetées, en direction d'une masse d'une vingtaine d'âmes damnées, toutes dissimulées dans un voile noir. Hikifune demeura stoïque pendant quelques secondes, de même pour Hiyori, ces dernières observant le résultat des offensives locales. Mais sans grande surprise pour les deux Shinigamis, les âmes subordonnées à Meikyû brisèrent les rochers, évitèrent les lances, repoussèrent même des flèches à l'aide de leur sabre. Non vraiment, il n'y avait pas moyen que cette tribu puisse leur tenir tête. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas, et les consignes de Kirio Hikifune allaient même dans ce sens-là. La Shinigami s'avança légèrement, alors que les âmes provenant de l'Enfer ne se trouvaient désormais plus qu'à une quarantaine de mètres d'elle.

« - Capitaine Hikifune ! S'écria d'une voix inquiète, Hiyori.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Hiyori-chan. Lui sourit cette dernière, avant de reporter son attention sur la vague noire approchant. Je suis une Capitaine au Reiôkyu, et je dois m'en montrer digne. »

_Two Steps From Hell – Skyworld_

La dernière arrivée dans l'élite des Shinigamis parmi la Soul Society empoigna son Zanpakutô, avant qu'une vive lueur blanche ne l'entoure.

« - _Fais régner les cieux, __**Seitenkû**_. »

Le haori de la Shinigami se secoua dans tous les sens, un vent de plus en plus puissant se propagea, ayant pour épicentre la lame du Zanpakutô. L'aura de Kirio Hikifune ne faisait également que croître, tandis que la femme aux cheveux pourpre pointa son arme en direction des ennemis. Ses yeux commencèrent eux-mêmes à se colorer d'un blanc effaçant toute trace de ses pupilles. Le sol lui-même se mit à frémir, au fur et à mesure que le vent gagnait en puissance. Les Sumika, Hiyori, demeurèrent silencieux, admirant simplement le déploiement d'un pouvoir qu'ils ne voyaient, pour la plupart d'entre eux, que pour la première fois.

Et le mouvement des âmes damnées se faisaient de moins en moins cohérents, de moins en moins rapides. Ce vent puissant qui venait de se lever, commençait sérieusement à entraver leur progression. Mais ils ne disaient pas un mot, éternellement plongées dans leur silence énigmatique. Au sol, les armes lancées par la tribu des Sumika, commencèrent à trembler, à se lever, à tournoyer tout autour de ces envahisseurs, bloqués dans une spirale de vent de plus en plus puissante. De sa main gauche, la Shinigami effectua quelques mouvements, et immédiatement, toutes ces armes sur le sol, frappèrent de nouveau, des ennemis désormais immobilisés. Aucune cible ne fut manquée parmi ce groupe de vingt âmes damnées, et du sang s'en écoula immédiatement. Néanmoins, toutes ne semblaient pas décidées à abdiquer : des coups de lames désespérées tentaient de renvoyer des coups, quand bien même toutes ces âmes se trouvaient désormais surélevées, au milieu d'une spirale de vent, dans laquelle les armes venaient et repartaient.

Le sabre de Kirio Hikifune brilla une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'une lueur de détermination brillait derrière ses prunelles.

« - _Yaiba no Kaze._ »

La Shinigami effectua un rapide mouvement de son sabre, comme si elle tranchait le vent, en face d'elle. Et immédiatement, la mini-tornade qui secouait les adversaires subit des modifications, et une vraie lame d'air s'en suivie à l'intérieur. Le sang adverse se déversa en abondance, et tous les envahisseurs virent leur corps se faire découper en deux, sans aucun ménagement. La tornade se dissipa, tandis qu'un climat de calme s'empara de l'atmosphère, tout le monde étant visiblement surpris de l'aisance avec laquelle le Capitaine Hikifune venait d'en finir avec l'invasion.

« - Bravo, Capitaine Hikifune ! S'exclamèrent l'assemblée des Sumika.

\- Restez sur vos gardes. Répondit calmement la concernée, d'un air grave, les yeux toujours rivés vers le grand tunnel duquel les âmes damnées avaient déferlées. D'autres reviendront, et cela continuera pendant longtemps, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. »

_Et le problème résidait bien là. Hikifune ne pouvait décemment pas utiliser son Shikai pendant une heure trente sans interruption … _

Une des âmes damnées semblaient néanmoins encore capable de bouger, malgré la moitié de son corps en moins. Hikifune esquissa un rapide mouvement de son sabre, et à nouveaux, toutes les armes présentes dans les alentours, sur le sol, vinrent s'encastrer, visant comme unique point, la tête.

_Audiomachine – Flames of War_

Néanmoins, des bruits de pas attirèrent d'ailleurs l'attention de la Shinigami. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de pas lents, non pas de course effrénée comme les âmes damnées avaient l'habitude d'attaquer. Une ombre s'avançait, au milieu des ténèbres, dans un silence désormais retrouvé. Même Kirio Hikifune ne semblait guère rassurée par les événements, de quoi angoisser sérieusement Hiyori, qui se trouvait dans son dos. Qui arrivait de la sorte ?

Au bout de quelques instants, une cape sombre se faisait clairement apercevoir. Un homme aux cheveux châtains, une peau bien pâle, portant une fine cuirasse sombre, des yeux gris, un sabre placé dans sa main droite. L'homme en question, parce qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un homme, arriva au grand _« jour », _dans un silence d'enterrement.

« - Qu'attendez-vous ?! Grommela la voix de Senren. Attaquez cet homme ! »

L'ordre d'attaque fut suivi par des effets immédiats. Mais tous les objets tombèrent au sol, sous le coup d'une gigantesque pression spirituelle. L'homme aux cheveux châtains, continuait sa marche, tranquillement. Une vague d'effroi commençait à gagner l'assemblée, qui voyait chacune de ses tentatives échouer. Hikifune plissa légèrement le regard, et s'avança à son tour, son épée à la main.

« - Général du Silence, Seijaku. Murmura-t-elle. Es-tu venu pour combattre ?

\- C'est bien possible. Rétorqua lentement ce dernier. Je suis venu pour accomplir la tâche qui m'a été assignée.

\- Récupérer le Zaihôtari, je suppose ?

\- Ceci est le but final. Annonça le Général, en dégainant son épée. Je suis venu _permettre _la récupération de cet objet. »

Une vague de surprise s'empara du regard de Kirio Hikifune, lorsque le Général traça un vortex par le biais de sa lame, dans son dos. D'une couleur rouge infernale, et de ce dernier, des hordes de Hollows, d'âmes damnées jaillirent, sous le regard effaré de Kirio Hikifune, et de tous les Sumika.

« - À partir du moment où une seule de ces âmes damnées a pu pénétrer à l'intérieur du domaine des Sumika, mon rôle était d'intervenir, pour permettre à notre armée de débarquer ici durablement. Articula Seijaku. Je pus aisément remplacer l'une des âmes présentes dans toute l'armée pour me joindre à eux de cette façon.

\- Repliez-vous vers votre temple, immédiatement ! S'écria Hikifune. Ils sont bien trop nombreux ! »

Un grand Hollow ailé noir ressemblant vaguement à un ptérodactyle, chargea un cero dans son bec, avant de le recracher immédiatement vers le groupe de Sumika, dans lequel se trouvait le chef, Senren. Ce dernier sentait rapidement son corps se paralyser devant ce spectacle auquel rien ne l'avait préparé durant son existence. Le rayon rougeâtre fut néanmoins coupé instantanément, par la lame d'un Zanpakutô : celui d'Hiyori Sarugaki.

« - Bordel, vous allez rester planté là combien de temps ?! Grommela Vizard, vous n'avez pas entendu le Capitaine Hikifune ?! Repliez-vous ! »

Évidemment, cela s'avérait bien plus difficile à faire qu'à dire. La situation elle-même semblait particulièrement désespérée au vu de la tournure des événements, et ce, malgré la présence d'un membre de la Garde Royale ici. Le Hollow ayant lancé la première attaque fut instantanément réduis en poussière, dès lors que plus bas, Hikifune avait soulevé son sabre. Mais la Capitaine devait surtout faire front face à Seijaku, et s'occuper de toutes les âmes, que ce soient des damnées ou des Hollows, ne pouvait même pas être envisageable.

« - Vous êtes coincée, Kirio Hikifune. Annonça le bras-droit de Meikyû.

\- Je t'éliminerais, et je viendrais en aide à tous les habitants ici. Annonça en retour la Shinigami, en pointant son épée en direction du Général.

\- Je vous trouve bien naïve. Penser à sauver tout le monde est futile. Vous allez tous les perdre … et vous avec. »

Les dents de la Shinigami se serrèrent. En théorie, Seijaku n'avait vraiment pas tort. Pourtant, il y a bien longtemps de cela, Netsujô Kakusu lui avait déjà tenu un discours similaire … Elle s'en souvenait encore, comme si cela datait d'hier …

_À cette époque, Kirio Hikifune avait rejoint la Garde Royale depuis … une dizaine de jours, tout au plus ? Le Capitaine Netsujô fut la première personne, après le Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin évidemment, à l'accueillir parmi les rangs des armées célestes. Ce jour-là, toutes deux discutaient dans les Quartiers privées de la Capitaine maniant les flammes au Reiôkyu. Netsujô se tenait près de son évier, à laver quelques assiettes, puisque toutes deux venaient de dîner ensembles, comme souvent. _

_« - Maintenant que tu te trouves parmi la Garde Royale, il y a des choses que tu dois oublier. Martela la jeune femme, qui avait attaché ses cheveux ardents dans une queue de cheval à cette époque, les mèches tombant devant son visage étant plus régulières._

_\- Oublier ? Tu veux quoi ? Que j'oublie le Capitaine-Commandant ?! Mais c'est difficile à faire, ça ! S'écria Hikifune, qui était toujours attablée._

_\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Soupira la Shinigami des flammes. Je te parle de la conception de tes devoirs, de ton attachement aux personnes. Par devoir, tu dois beaucoup moins t'attacher à toutes ces personnes._

_\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!_

_\- Pour quelqu'un faisant partie de l'Élite des Shinigamis, tu dois avoir le moins de faiblesses possibles. Répondit son interlocutrice, en terminant de laver le dernier couvert. Et … tes amis, plus faibles que toi, représentent une grande faiblesse. N'essaye jamais de sauver plus de personnes que de raison._

_\- Netsu-chan … Murmura lentement la transfuge du Seireitei. C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, vu que tu n'as aucun ami ! Ricana-t-elle finalement._

_\- Espèce d'idiote ! Je suis sérieuse, là ! Répliqua son interlocutrice, en venant lui frapper la tête. »_

_La dernière arrivante bredouilla de rapides excuses, joignant même les mains, abaissant la tête, le tout de façon particulièrement maladroite. Les mains sur les hanches, face à elle, le regard sévère, Netsujô finit par lâcher un petit soupir, avant de s'asseoir face à son interlocutrice._

_« - Dis, Netsu-chan … je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

_\- Tu crois que j'allais te dire non, ou quoi ? Railla la jeune femme._

_\- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment en ce que tu viens de me dire ?_

_\- Évidemment ! Grommela l'intéressée. Pourquoi tu demandes une chose pareille ?_

_\- Pour ça. Murmura d'un ton plus sérieux, la dernière arrivante, en désignant le collier qu'elle portait au cou. »_

_Les yeux de Netsujô s'écarquillèrent légèrement devant le comportement de la plus jeune Capitaine des lieux. La jeune femme aux cheveux rougeoyants ferma lentement les paupières._

_« - Je t'ai dit de moins t'attacher aux gens. Murmura-t-elle. Regarde donc le nombre de personnes à qui je suis attachée. »_

_Un léger silence s'en suivit, qui rendit presque perplexe la Shinigami. Lorsque cette dernière rouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le seul visage qu'elle aperçut, était celui d'une Hikifune au bord des larmes de joie. Ce qui avait vraiment pour don d'irriter Netsujô, d'un côté. Enfin, cela s'avéra vrai, dès lors qu'Hikifune décida de se jeter dans les bras de son aînée, ce qui causa une chute des deux Shinigamis de la chaise sur laquelle Netsujô avait décidé de s'installer. Et pourtant, cela ne semblait guère gêner Kirio Hikifune._

_En même temps, celle qui avait vraiment reçu le choc sur le sol demeurait sa comparse aux cheveux crépusculaires._

_« - Je t'adore, Netsu-chan ! S'exclama avec une joie déraisonnée l'ancienne Capitaine au Seireitei._

_\- Arrête tes idioties. Articula son interlocutrice, visiblement blasée et ayant hâte de retrouver un peu de mobilité._

_\- Dîtes-donc, je ne voudrai pas vous déranger dans vos activités, mais on va devoir y aller, là. »_

_Une voix masculine venait de résonner, attirant l'attention des deux amies, qui tournèrent leur visage. Un homme aux cheveux bleus se tenait bien là, une serviette dans ses cheveux encore mouillés. Il s'agissait d'un autre Capitaine, Taikai Meirô._

_« - Oh, Taikai-chan !_

_\- M'appelle pas comme ça. Répliqua ce dernier. Si je veux avoir du flow, c'est pas avec ça que j'en aurais._

_\- Suis-je en train de rêver, ou tu as pris une douche chez moi, là ? Lança la voix plutôt menaçante de Netsujô, qui se redressa, faisant tomber Hikifune au passage._

_\- Mmh. Que tu rêves de moi me flatterait, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Répondit son interlocuteur, d'un air soudainement un peu plus gêné, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Mais tu vois c'est … euh, avec les impôts et tout ça, ça coûte cher l'eau chez moi … »_

_La gêne laissa doucement place à la crainte, lorsque d'un pas lent, Netsujô se rapprocha de lui, pour le détruire mentalement d'un simple regard. Elle avait cette capacité-là, après tout. Le Shinigami décida finalement de reculer doucement … puis de partir lâchement en courant, laissant la porte ouverte au passage, tout en clamant que lui-même était bien en retard dans ce qu'il devait faire._

_Netsujô secoua négativement la tête. Et il parlait de « flow » après ça ? La jeune femme se retourna lentement vers son amie, toujours à moitié allongée sur le sol. Avec cette vision des choses, la jeune Capitaine usant des flammes se fit rapidement la réflexion qu'Hikifune ressemblait parfois à une vraie clocharde dans ses façons de faire. Et puis … elle se souvenait que cette dernière, provenait du Rukongai …_

_« - Lève-toi, on doit y aller. Ordonna-t-elle._

_\- Okkkk ! S'enthousiasma, fort inutilement, la concernée._

_\- Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Conclu finalement la première citée, alors qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers la sortie de ses Quartiers. »_

_Hikifune demeura silencieuse, un court instant, pensant aux propos tenus par son amie. Ces derniers lui faisaient un peu de mal, à vrai dire. Mais cela s'avérait logique, après tout … il fallait faire passer son devoir avant ses sentiments. Cela était déjà vrai, en tant que Capitaine au Seireitei. Et au Reiôkyu, cela passait encore au stade supérieur …_

Aujourd'hui encore, après plus d'un siècle de vie dans le domaine du Roi des Esprits, Hikifune oscillait toujours entre ces deux sensations contradictoires. Devoir ou Sentiments ? La Capitaine s'irrita elle-même à ces pensées-là. Jamais, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à choisir. Jamais, depuis cette époque, elle n'a été confrontée à ce genre de choix. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre. Néanmoins, s'il y avait une seule priorité qui apparaissait dans son esprit, c'était l'éradication du Général du Silence.

_Non seulement, elle voulait l'éliminer. Mais en plus, il s'agissait de son devoir._

_Two Steps From Hell – Archangel (Voice)_

Un vent violent se souleva, faisant trembler les environs, de nouveau. Les deux mains de la Shinigami empoignèrent son sabre, alors qu'elle s'élança immédiatement vers Seijaku, qui plissa légèrement le regard. Affronter un Garde Royal, n'avait rien d'une tâche aisée. Mais il ne la craignait pas. Il s'agissait de la plus jeune des Shinigamis ayant rejoint le Reiôkyu, et cela jouerait en sa défaveur … car l'expérience penchait très clairement du côté du Général. Ce dernier souleva son épée, et les deux lames entrèrent immédiatement en collision. Sous leurs pieds, le sol se mit à trembler, en même temps que du vent se souleva une nouvelle fois, provenant du sabre de la Shinigami. Seijaku écarquilla rapidement les paupières, lorsqu'il sentit son corps se faire doucement soulever par l'intensité croissante des vents autour de la Shinigami. Hikifune mit un terme au croisement des lames, en repoussant le Général un peu en arrière, et immédiatement, ce dernier se fit projeter, ballotté par les vents qui l'entouraient. Seijaku put d'ailleurs rapidement constater que même des âmes damnées provenant du vortex se firent aspirer par la spirale de vent. La Shinigami souleva son sabre, et tout ce beau monde finirent immédiatement scotcher droit sur le plafond, provoquant quelques chutes de pierre. Seul Seijaku parvint à s'échapper de la bourrasque, se posant sur le côté, quelques mètres plus loin.

« - Essayez-vous de combattre l'armée entière, seule ? C'est impossible.

\- Je le sais bien. Murmura-t-elle, en avançant lentement, ses cheveux cachant une partie de son visage, tandis que des corps tombaient dans son dos. Je me suis décidé. Je vais accomplir mon devoir en tant que Capitaine de l'Élément Vent de la Garde Royale.

\- Cela tombe bien. Je suis aussi là par devoir. »

Un vif shunpô d'Hikifune l'emmena droit face à son adversaire, avant de lui asséner un violent coup d'épée. Seijaku réagit néanmoins habilement, son sabre se portant immédiatement en opposition, parant le coup de la Shinigami, avant de lancer sa propre contre-attaque. Mais son adversaire sauta vers l'arrière pour éviter l'assaut de son adversaire, avant de pointer à nouveau son Zanpakutô dans sa direction : ce dernier s'illumina, et instantanément, une nouvelle bourrasque de vent se leva.

« - _Yaiba no Kaze _! »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : SHAKING CIVILIZATION**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Yaiba no Kaze : **Lame du Vent.

**Seitenkû : **Esprit du Ciel.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Salut, lecteurs ! Cette semaine, nous voici en compagnie de deux Généraux parmi les armées de Meikyû, Nikushimi, celui de la Haine, et Kyogi, celui du Mensonge !

**KYOGI : **Bien le bonjour, messire !

**NIKUSHIMI : **Ouais.

**JOURNALISTE : **Parlez-nous un peu de votre passé !

**KYOGI : **Alors j'étais un grand pirate qui écumait les flots à bord de mon White Pearl. Un jour le Kraken m'a attaqué, et moi et mon équipage ont coulé. C'est pourquoi Meikyû-sama m'a sauvé, et désormais, je travaille pour lui !

**NIKUSHIMI : **Arrête de dire de la merde !

**KYOGI : **Mmh ? Penses-tu donc vraiment cela ? As-tu la moindre preuve que ce que j'avance est faux, mon ami ?

**NIKUSHIMI : **Pff. Ferme ta gueule.

**KYOGI : **Ah ! Je crains que mon droit de répondre aux questions du journaliste soit tout à fait réel !

**NIKUSHIMI : **Fais pas chier, c'est tout.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et vous, Nikushimi ? Quel est donc votre passé ?

**NIKUSHIMI : **Rien du tout.

**KYOGI : **C'est un MENSONGE ! Haha.

**NIKUSHIMI : **…

**JOURNALISTE : **… Soit. Donc, passons : que faîtes-vous de vos journées en Enfer ?

**NIKUSHIMI : **Tu crois que ça te regarde ?

**JOURNALISTE : **… Bah, c'est juste une interview.

**KYOGI : **Je prends des photos de moi-même, je vais discuter avec tout le monde, je ramène Hiyota-chan dans mon lit, je lis des mangas, j'essaie de dormir et j'y arrive, j'imagine que je joue à une console, j'imagine que j'ai un futur et … c'est tout ? C'est beaucoup quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Qu'est-ce qui est vrai dans vos propos ?

**KYOGI : **Tout, pardi ! Tout ! Même que je sais que Nikushimi-kun est d'une bêtise affligeante ! Un jour, il a même voulu entrer dans la douche de Seijaku-dono !

**NIKUSHIMI : **DIS PAS DE LA MERDE !

**KYOGI : **Haha, c'était une plaisanterie ! Une plaisanterie ! You know ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Oh, vous parlez Anglais ?

**KYOGI : **Yes. Because j'étais un pirate Anglais.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et sinon, vivre en Enfer est-il si difficile ?

**KYOGI : **Oui … malheureusement. Nous ne pouvons manger, nous ne pouvons dormir, nous ne pouvons jouer. Mais c'est un bonheur d'être dans le château de Meikyû-sama, car au moins, nous ne sommes pas torturés pour l'éternité.

Oh et je fais une erreur quand même. Nous jouons de temps en temps. Yokubari-kun aime jouer au poker mais il est d'une atrocité telle qu'Ulquiorra l'a déjà vaincu sans connaître les règles. En parlant de règles, Nikushimi-kun ne sait toujours pas jouer aux échecs.

**NIKUSHIMI : **Va te faire foutre, sérieux …

**JOURNALISTE : **Décrivez donc nous les relations qui existent en Enfer, parmi les Généraux ?

**NIKUSHIMI : **Mais putain, on s'en fout de tout ça !

**KYOGI : **Très bien. J'accéderai à votre requête. Nikushimi-kun et moi sommes meilleurs amis pour la vie.

**NIKUSHIMI : **... N'importe quoi.

**KYOGI : **Ensuite, Kyôkutan-chan et Noroi-chan trainent tout le temps ensembles. Il faut dire qu'elles ont des goûts tordus mais très similaires ! Kanashimi-san reste souvent toute seule donc bon … Ensuite, Seijaku n'a aucune relation, Ulquiorra-kun et moi sommes amis, Yokubari-kun n'a pas d'amis mais en recherche … et c'est tout ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Haïssez-vous les Shinigamis ?

**NIKUSHIMI : **Ouais.

**JOURNALISTE : **Mais pourquoi ?

**NIKUSHIMI : **Pose pas de questions inutiles.

**KYOGI : **Mais non ! Pourquoi donc ? Je fais simplement mon devoir ! Je ne hais pas les Shinigamis !

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord, d'accord. Chez les Généraux, y'a-t-il une équivalence au Bankai des Shinigamis ?

**NIKUSHIMI : **Tu crois qu'on va te le dire ou quoi ?

**KYOGI : **Une équivalence au Bankai des Shinigamis ? Alors pour tout

**NIKUSHIMI : **Pauvre con ! Mais ferme-la ! Tu veux dévoiler toutes nos techniques secrètes ou quoi ?!

**KYOGI : **Ça va, ça va …

**JOURNALISTE : **Enfin, que pensez-vous des autres Généraux ?

**NIKUSHIMI : **Rien.

**KYOGI : **Alors … j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire ! Sur moi d'abord. Je suis généraux, gentil, beau, puissant, guerrier, courageux, talentueux, rapide, intelligent, vif d'esprit, fidèle, stratégique …

**JOURNALISTE : **(Heureusement que l'on a dit qu'il fallait parler des autres, hein …)

**KYOGI : **Maintenant, les autres ! Nikushimi-kun est ingrat, stupide, borné, mais il a un bon fond !

**NIKUSHIMI : **Ferme-la. Ne parle pas de moi.

**KYOGI : **Kyôkutan-chan est très jolie, mais c'est sa seule qualité. Noroi-chan est plus ouverte qu'elle mais toutes les deux ont un comportement si bizarre qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trainer avec elles. Yokubari-kun est plutôt égoïste et donc personne ne veut lui faire confiance ! Ensuite, Kanashimi-chan est une solitaire, donc difficile d'entrer en contact avec elle. Et enfin, Seijaku-dono est trop fermé d'esprit, et n'a aucun sens de l'humour ! En d'autres termes, je suis de très loin le meilleur des Généraux.

**NIKUSHIMI : **J'en ai assez entendu. J'me casse.

**KYOGI : **Roh …

**JOURNALISTE : **Merci pour votre interview et votre énergie déployée !

**KYOGI (sourire) : **Voyons … tout le plaisir est pour moi, vous savez.

**JOURNALISTE : **La prochaine fois, retrouvez-nous donc en compagnie de Kurosaki Isshin et Ishida Ryûken, ou avec Jushirô Ukitake et Shunsui Kyôraku !


	39. Shaking Civilization

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Le Domaine des Sumika est envahi par les Âmes Damnées. Kirio Hikifune y organise la défense, mais Seijaku finit par se montrer et fait appel à un nombre bien plus conséquent d'âmes. Hikifune engage donc la bataille avec lui, dans un contexte bien désespéré …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Mila-Rose**

Autre partie de la Fraccion de Tia Hallibel, Mila-Rose se montre étrangement plus calme ces derniers temps, hormis avec Apache et en plus rares occasions, Sun-Sun. La Guerre face aux Shinigamis a, semble-t-il, permis à cette Arrancar d'évoluer un petit peu.

_**CHAPTER XXXIX : SHAKING CIVILIZATION**_

**S**oufflant, le vent.

Le son des lames funestes, dansant dans une obscurité gagnant en intensité. Kirio Hikifunevenait de déclencher une nouvelle de ses attaques, et les flammes des torches vacillèrent, soufflées par le vent. La lame d'air concentré fusa à travers l'air, droit vers le Général du Silence. Cette même lame d'air concentrée qui avait découpée si facilement toutes les âmes damnées présentes tout à l'heure. Seijaku plaça son sabre en opposition, de la lumière rougeoyante scintillante autour. Et le choc intervint, repoussant bien en arrière le bras-droit de Meikyû sur plusieurs mètres. Ce dernier semblait bien tenir le choc, réalité faisant légèrement tiquer son adversaire. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, Seijaku parvint à se défaire de la lame d'air, d'un vif mouvement d'épée sur la droite. Les deux adversaires s'observèrent un bref instant mutuellement, cherchant probablement une nouvelle tactique à adopter. La Shinigami jeta un furtif regard dans son dos : les âmes damnées s'attaquaient au lieu de vie des Sumika sans hésiter. Les destructions de maisons avaient déjà commencés, et Hiyori-chan avait déjà été forcée de suivre le mouvement de repli. Il y avait bien trop d'ennemis. Et ici, déclencher une gigantesque tornade ne ferait que causer davantage de dégâts. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle vienne à bout de Seijaku … mais sans utiliser son plein pouvoir, était-ce seulement possible ? Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent du front de la jeune femme, qui décida néanmoins de foncer une nouvelle fois vers l'ennemi, l'épée à la main. Seijaku réagit promptement, et évita la lame adverse en bougeant légèrement sur le côté, trouvant ainsi une ouverture sur le flanc gauche de l'ancienne Capitaine du Gotei 13. Le Général frappa rapidement, et il fallut une vive réaction de son ennemie pour parer le coup, dans un nouveau fracas aigu. L'homme aux cheveux châtains ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et accentua la pression de son attaque, forçant Hikifune à reculer légèrement, avant de rompre l'échange, en utilisant un vif et rapide shunpô. Le Zanpakutô de la Shinigami s'illumina à nouveau, avant qu'un violent courant d'air n'éclate face à elle, soulevant quelques pierres sur le sol. Seijaku lui-même parut surpris pendant un bref instant, avant de disparaître dans le dos de son adversaire. La manœuvre fut néanmoins repérée par cette dernière, qui fit volte-face immédiatement pour stopper un nouveau coup de lame adverse, et faire à nouveau usage d'une petite spirale de vent, emportant rapidement le bras-droit de Meikyû dans l'air. La Shinigami effectua un bref mouvement de son sabre vers le bas, et le vent emporta immédiatement son prisonnier immédiatement vers le sol, sur lequel il s'écrasa lourdement. Moment idéal pour se lancer à son assaut, l'ancienne supérieure de Sarugaki Hiyori s'élança … avant qu'une vive douleur ne la prenne dans le dos. Instinctivement, la jeune femme utilisa son shunpô pour se mettre à une certaine distance. Du sang coulait, tâchant le dos de son haori, d'un rouge sans équivoque. L'envoyée du Reiôkyu put immédiatement constater que Seijaku se trouvait être le responsable de cette attaque … mais pourtant, l'autre corps, emporté par le vent, demeurait toujours sur le sol.

« - La raison pour laquelle j'ai emmené tant d'âmes damnées avec moi, ne concerne pas uniquement la prise directe du Joyau. Annonça le Général à la teinte pâle, en avançant lentement. Il s'agit également pour moi d'un réservoir d'âme que je peux utiliser à ma guise dans ce combat.

\- Tu prends la place des âmes damnées, c'est bien ça … ? Murmura Hikifune, en fixant son adversaire.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit le cas. Retourna simplement ce dernier. Vous manquez d'expérience, Kirio Hikifune. Et ce manque d'expérience pourrait bien vous être fatal.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas été promue à la Division Zéro pour mon expérience. Sourit doucement la concernée. »

Le sol trembla légèrement sous le reiatsu dégagé par Hikifune. Le temps perdu face à Seijaku constituait un énorme problème, surtout pour ce qui se tramait actuellement dans son dos. Sumika risquait d'être abattu à n'importe quel moment. Cette réflexion fit vivement tiquer le Capitaine aux cheveux pourpres.

« - Dis-moi, tu es bien au courant que le rituel de libération n'est pas encore terminé ? Vous ne pourrez pas vous emparer de votre précieux Zaihôtari si vous tuez Sumika-chan immédiatement.

\- Nos projets précis ne vous concernent pas. »

Avaient-ils quelque chose d'autre en tête ? Quoi qu'il en soit, s'attarder excessivement là-dessus constituait une vraie perte de temps. Il valait mieux attaquer et vaincre Seijaku. Un sentiment d'empressement s'empara de la Shinigami qui plaça la paume de sa main juste en face d'elle, sous le regard concentré de Seijaku.

« - _Hado n°63 : __**Raikôho **_! »

Un violent éclair explosa depuis sa paume, fonçant directement sur le Général du Silence, qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. L'explosion violente se produisit, mais le voile de fumée qui tentait de s'élever fut immédiatement réprimé par le vent causé par le Zanpakutô d'Hikifune,Seitenkû, dévoilant ainsi toute la scène. Comme le pensait la subordonnée de Rikuchi Roshin, l'attaque n'avait pas pu atteindre son objectif : Seijaku avait placé son sabre en opposition, pour bloquer le coup.

Et l'instant d'après, la Shinigami sentit rapidement quelque chose changer aux alentours : de nombreuses âmes damnées l'entouraient désormais. Le regard de la jeune femme, en apparence, se plissa : voilà probablement de quoi Seijaku parlait, lorsqu'il évoquait un_« réservoir d'âme »_ … en clair, chacune de ces âmes damnées pouvait potentiellement devenir Seijaku, et ce, à n'importe quel instant. La nécessité de se concentrer et l'empressement qui tapait fort dans son esprit se contredisait un petit peu, mais il fallait faire avec.

« - Vous avez l'air pressée, Kirio Hikifune. Martela le dénommé Seijaku, en avançant de quelques pas. Pourtant, il reste encore plus d'une heure à tenir. »

_Plus loin, près du temple où se déroule le rituel. _

« _Hurle, __**Zabimaru **_! »

Le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division, Renji Abarai, avait décidé de sortir de la cabane elle-même, en se positionnant sur son toit, tout en attaquant les ennemis approchant. Actuellement, son épée qui s'allongeait repoussait plutôt bien les âmes damnées qui approchaient. Plus que la protection même du petit édifice, il fallait aussi permettre à tous ceux qui tentaient de se replier, de pouvoir le faire. Et d'ici, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge pouvait clairement voir que cela ne se produisait pas comme prévu : nombre d'entre eux se faisaient anéantir par des Cero. Des hurlements de panique suivaient des tentatives de fuite désordonnées. Bon sang, il devait à tout prix sortir d'ici et aller les aider !

« - Vas-y, Abarai. Lâcha une voix, qui le fit d'ailleurs sursauter.

\- Capitaine Hirako ?! Vous ne restez pas à l'intérieur ? S'enquit rapidement son interlocuteur.

\- Nop, les Kurotsuchi et Momo feront l'affaire pour surveiller un gosse de soixante centimètres. Même si je doute un peu de la façon dont ils vont le traiter, j'suis juste en haut de toute façon. Va aider Hiyori à les escorter, cette idiote ne pourra pas le faire. D'ici, je vais repousser les assauts ennemis.

\- Compris ! »

Se précipitant rapidement à l'aide de plusieurs shunpô répétés, le vice-Capitaine arriva rapidement sur place. Il pouvait voir presque une centaine de ces monstres s'attaquer à ces pauvres autochtones. Hiyori se tenait au-dessus d'eux, à combattre un Hollow, puis une âme damnée, puis un Hollow … jamais elle ne pourrait faire le poids. Le Shinigami fronça rapidement les sourcils, avant de lancer son Zanpakutô à l'assaut : Zabimaru s'allongea rapidement pour trancher des âmes toutes de noir vêtues, mais certaines parvinrent à y échapper, sous le regard courroucé du jeune homme.

« - Vite ! Avancez ! S'écria-t-il. »

Tandis qu'Hiyori, désormais armée de son masque de Hollow, continuait de combattre à vive allure, lançant de temps à autres des Cero, pour anéantir en masse les autres âmes qui arrivaient, Renji aperçut rapidement un groupe de trois hommes à la traîne. Le Lieutenant repoussa rapidement un Hollow surgissant d'en haut, avant de le découper, pour se diriger à pas plus rapides vers ce groupe. Et parmi eux … se tenait le chef ? Senren ? Soutenu par ses deux camarades, ce dernier semblait néanmoins bien touché, son masque étant déjà brisé, du sang s'écoulant depuis ses jambes.

« - Chef ! Dépêchez-vous ! Hurla l'un de ses compagnons, un homme noir ayant déjà montré sa volonté de combattre.

\- Notre … civilisation arrive à sa fin … Murmura-t-il. Nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de monde …

\- Ne dîtes pas ça ! Nous pouvons encore continuer ! Il ne reste plus beaucoup de mètres à parcourir ! »

Un rayon rougeâtre fusa soudainement dans leur dos. Renji arriva immédiatement en opposition, pour découper en deux le Cero, lancé par la bouche d'un Hollow ressemblant également à un ptérodactyle. Immédiatement, le Shinigami relança Zabimaru, qui brisa le crâne du monstre en s'incrustant droit dans son visage. Mais tout s'abattait si vite. Gagner paraissait absolument impossible. Même le Lieutenant semblait difficilement y croire … peut-être … fallait-il se replier ?

Renji secoua la tête. Si lui-même n'y croyait pas, les choses s'avéreraient désastreuses. Le Shinigami relança à nouveau Zabimaru, pour transpercer d'autres Hollows qui avaient l'imprudence de foncer dans le tas. Le problème résidait dans le fait que des âmes damnées arrivaient désormais. Le jeune homme se retourna vers le groupe de Sumika.

« - Bordel, ne restez pas plantés là ! Grommela-t-il. Vous n'allez pas abandonner tout de suite, sans même avoir essayé ?! Repliez-vous ! Dans le temple, ou même le bâtiment de réception ! »

Une âme damnée apparut soudainement dans le dos du vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division, qui évita le tranchant de sa lame noir d'un pas sur le côté, avant de le transpercer immédiatement, d'un coup d'épée dans le ventre, qu'il déchiqueta immédiatement à l'aide d'un rapide mouvement vers la droite. Des hurlements le firent néanmoins se retourner dans son dos : une autre âme damnée venait d'apparaître, son sabre noir avait littéralement décapitée dans une violence sauvage, l'un des compagnons de Senren. Le chef, et son camarade restant étaient les prochains sur la liste.

_Il devait intervenir !_

Le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division fonça droit vers eux, mais senti immédiatement le sol se fissurer sous ses pieds, avant qu'un véritable tentacule n'apparaisse. Dans son dos, un autre Hollow monstrueux venait d'apparaître, ressemblant à une pieuvre géante. L'appendice de l'invertébré s'enroula autour de la cheville du Shinigami, qui fut immédiatement déséquilibré.

« - Putain, lâche-moi ! Grogna le vice-Capitaine. »

Au bout de quelques secondes de lutte, ce dernier parvint néanmoins à désintégrer son ennemi, à l'aide de son Zanpakutô, avant de reprendre, en toute hâte, son chemin.

Le second compagnon de Senren venait de se faire littéralement transpercé au niveau du cœur, dans une effusion de sang à choquer profondément le chef du village. Ce dernier, visiblement blessé, rampait comme il le pouvait, en arrière, avant de constater que la façade d'un bâtiment l'empêchait de continuer sa route. Renji accouru rapidement, le plus vite possible, son shunpôl'emmenant à vive allure. Son regard traduisait une peur véritable.

_Il devait le sauver ! Il devait le sauver !_

« - ZABIMARU ! »

Le sang gicla … depuis le ventre du chef, qui venait de se faire transpercer le ventre. L'âme damnée vit rapidement son corps à son tour transpercée par le Shikai de Renji, avant que lui-même n'arrive sur les lieux, rattrapant le chef de la tribu des Sumika, dont le regard semblait lentement s'évanouir. Avec difficulté, le chef des Sumika tourna sa tête en direction de celui qui avait passé son enfance dans le Rukongai.

« - Allez, mon vieux, tiens le coup ! Paniqua légèrement le Lieutenant, en se posant plus loin, à l'aide d'un shunpô.

\- … S'il vous plaît … faîtes … que toute … toute notre existence … n'ait pas été inutile …

\- Dîtes pas n'importe quoi, on peut vous soigner ! Tenez-bon !

\- C'est terminé … pour moi. Articula lentement l'homme. Dîtes aussi … à mon fils … que je suis désolé … j'aurai tellement aimé … naître ailleurs … pour que lui … puisse connaître une autre vie … »

Il se vidait de son sang à trop haute vitesse. Renji se stoppa sur le toit d'un bâtiment, une forme de résignation s'emparant de son visage. Les dents serrées, devant son impuissance à sauver autrui, le Lieutenant se maudissait. Il n'avait même pas pu sauver la seule personne qu'il aurait dû faire. Les yeux du Shinigami se fermèrent, un bref instant.

« - … Entendu.

\- … Merci … »

Toute la souffrance, la résignation dans les simples mots de ce père, augmentait réellement la culpabilité de l'ami d'enfance de Rukia. Il n'avait pas encore songé à ce côté-là, mais toute cette tribu n'avait jamais pu voir la lumière du jour, confinée ici à suivre des vieilles traditions ancestrales pour le but du monde. À côté de ça, son existence dans le Rukongai avait vraiment été heureuse. Comment allait-il simplement pouvoir annoncer au fils, la mort de son père ? Au clan, la mort de son chef ? La fin des Sumika avait probablement sonnée aujourd'hui.

_Hueco Mundo – Désert …_

La fumée épaisse montait jusqu'aux cieux, étouffant partiellement les rayons argentés descendant depuis la lune. Posé tranquillement sur le sable, Nikushimi observait la scène qui se jouait en-dessous de lui. Là-bas, Zaraki Kenpachi, se faisait mitrailler par des sphères de flammes, qui explosaient de façon violente au moindre contact avec le Shinigami. Ce dernier paraissait essoufflé, calciné en bonne partie. Et pourtant, il tenait toujours debout, tandis que la nuit demeurait constellée de ces points ardents.

« - Tu peux abandonner, Zaraki Kenpachi. La fin de ta vie sera moins douloureuse comme ça. Lâcha le Général, depuis sa place.

\- Ferme-la … Murmura son interlocuteur, sa main toujours sur son Zanpakutô.

\- Tu l'as sûrement remarqué, mais ces sphères n'explosent pas dès que quelque chose les touche, hein. Ajouta le Général au regard sanguinaire. Si elles touchent le sol, elles n'explosent pas. Donc, tu peux oublier l'idée de tout esquiver et d't'en sortir.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer. Railla le Shinigami aux clochettes, en concentrant de l'énergie sur son sabre. »

Ceci fait, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division fit abattre son Zanpakutô, et un rayon d'énergie jaune explosa, pour arriver en direction des sphères enflammées. Néanmoins, Nikushimi effectua quelques mouvements de son épée et immédiatement, les sphères changèrent de direction, évitant la décharge d'énergie déployée par Kenpachi, dont l'étonnement se fit partiellement visible, dès lors qu'il constata que son attaque échoua. Toujours assis sur les dunes, Nikushimi continuait d'effectuer des rapides mouvements de son sabre, jusqu'à ce que le grand Shinigami ne soit encerclé par toutes ces concentrations de haine.

« - Fais gaffe, ça va sauter. »

Dans la seconde suivante, les boules de feu jaillirent immédiatement vers le Shinigami, qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Ce dernier finit par fermer lentement l'œil que l'on voyait encore.

« - Tss, c'est chiant. Martela-t-il, en passant la main sur son bandeau. »

Sous le regard visiblement plus intéressé du Général de la Haine, un nouveau spectacle lumineux s'engagea, en même temps que le sol ne commence à trembler sérieusement, sous la pression d'une grande colonne de lumière jaune cette fois-ci, contre laquelle les sphères enflammées explosèrent vainement. Au bout de quelques secondes, un coup d'épée dispersa toute la fumée qui s'emmagasinait autour, et Zaraki Kenpachi redevint immédiatement visible, l'air visiblement renfrogné, contrarié.

« - Franchement, t'aurais pu le faire dès le début. Lança son adversaire. Ça t'aurait évité de cramer comme un imbécile.

\- Tu me fais chier. Répliqua sans détour le Capitaine de la Onzième Division. J'm'attendais à un combat pas mal, mais en fait, t'es juste chiant.

\- T'veux pas plutôt avouer … que t'es pas à la hauteur ?

\- Si j'ai pas enlevé mon bandeau jusque-là, c'était juste pour voir si t'avais autre chose en réserve. Grogna le Shinigami. Mais si t'sais faire que balancer ça, notre combat va pas durer très longtemps. »

Son interlocuteur craqua sa tête sur les côtés, avant de planter son regard dans celui-ci de son adversaire, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air grandement impressionné par le Shinigami. Des flammes lévitaient toujours autour de Kenpachi, mais ce dernier n'en tenait plus énormément compte, même s'il y en avait encore un certain nombre. Le subordonné de Yamamoto Genryûsaileva son Zanpakutô, avant d'effectuer un simple mouvement de bras sur sa droite, le sable du désert tremblant sous le coup.

Les yeux de Nikushimi se fermèrent lentement, tandis qu'il entreprit finalement de se lever.

« - Alors, tu es sérieux maintenant ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Ouais, j'vais en terminer vite fait avec toi.

\- Tant mieux. Lâcha son interlocuteur. Je voulais éclater un Shinigami qui se donnait à fond. Vraiment, j'pense que ça me tient à cœur … et j'me retiendrai plus, maintenant. »

Nikushimi plaça rapidement son épée juste en face de lui, et à la seconde suivante, toutes les flammes qui lévitaient autour de Zaraki Kenpachi, vinrent se regrouper autour de l'homme aux cheveux rouge, avant d'intégrer littéralement le sabre du Général. Sous l'air intrigué du Capitaine de la Onzième Division, le sol commença à trembler. Et au bout de quelques instants, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'existence de ces flammes, si ce n'est l'épée de Nikushimi, qui brillait d'un rouge écarlate continu. Les deux adversaires se lancèrent un regard sérieux, de défi. Et tous deux s'élancèrent, sans retenue, les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas sonore épouvantable, secouant sérieusement le sable en-dessous d'eux de façon frénétique. Et les forces semblaient relativement équilibrées, au plus grand étonnement de Zaraki Kenpachi. Comment un minus comme lui pouvait-il lui tenir tête dans un pur combat à l'épée ? Les choses devenaient intéressantes. Quoique …

« - Tu n'utilises plus tes petits tours de tapette ? Lâcha le Shinigami à la tête de la Onzième Division du Seireitei.

\- Disons que dans l'état actuel des choses, j'peux pas l'faire. Répliqua son interlocuteur, les yeux bien concentrés sur ce qui se produisait. »

À dire vrai, le natif du Rukongai ne comprenait pas très bien la capacité que faisait jouer son adversaire. Il utilisait peut-être la puissance des âmes pour renforcer son épée ? Dans ce cas-là, ça pourrait être amusant. Un pur combat de sauvagerie, comme Kenpachi les aime. Pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes, le sourire carnassier du Shinigami refit son apparition. Mettant davantage de force dans son coup, le Capitaine repoussa Nikushimi quelques mètres plus loin, mais pas de quoi fanfaronner non plus. Et précisément, cela rendait réellement l'envoyé du Gotei 13, heureux. Son adversaire se rééquilibra immédiatement, glissant tout juste sur le sable, avant d'empoigner son épée à deux mains, et de se lancer dans un assaut irrationnel, face à un adversaire qui l'était tout autant, puisqu'il répondit par le même procédé brutal.

L'échange des coups se poursuivit : la lame violente, entourée d'une lueur jaune, de Kenpachi s'écrasa contre celle qui brûlait d'une haine meurtrière. Le choc frontal soulevait une nouvelle fois le sable, sans qu'aucun des deux opposants ne semblaient vouloir lâcher prise. Immédiatement, Nikushimi rompit l'échange, pour viser la côte de son adversaire, lequel fut visiblement plutôt surpris par l'agilité dont faisait preuve son ennemi. Une énorme sensation de brûlure se propagea dans la côte du Shinigami. Kenpachi eut même l'impression qu'il perdait une partie de son corps sur le coup.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Grommela-t-il.

\- Rien d'spécial. Rétorqua son opposant. Mon épée brûle juste de haine, et tu viens d'en ressentir la température. »

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas croire que ces sphères de feu n'avaient que servies à renforcer la structure externe de son épée. Le Shinigami ricana soudainement, de façon nerveuse, sous le regard indifférent de son opposant, avant de se relancer à l'assaut. Son Zanpakutô s'écrasa violemment, mais Nikushimi évita le coup en sautant simplement vers l'arrière, avant de relancer son attaque droit vers le Shinigami. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils … avant de prendre son sabre à deux mains, et de décocher une riposte qui fit trembler le sol, encore une fois. Une grande lumière jaune inonda les environs, devant l'air surpris de son interlocuteur. Cette fois-ci, Nikushimi fusa à toute allure, son coup n'ayant pas fait long-feu face à la puissance brute dégagée par le grand Capitaine, dès lors que les deux lames étaient entrées en collision. Une bonne vingtaine de mètres plus loin, le Général de la Haine gisait, haletant, dans une petite mare de sang fumante. L'auteur du dernier coup s'approcha, un sourire greffé sur son visage calciné.

« - Si tu vois un Nnoitra Ginger en Enfer, tu pourras lui demander si prendre une épée à deux mains change beaucoup de choses, _pour moi._ »

Plus loin de ce champ de bataille chaotique et bestial, une autre zone mettait en scène un affrontement de pouvoir, à savoir celui entre Kanashimi et Byakuya Kuchiki. Ce dernier disparut à l'aide de son shunpô, pour éviter un violent coup d'épée de la part de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, avant d'apparaître dans son dos, pointant sa main dans la direction de l'ennemie. Geste qui eut immédiatement pour effet de faire sortir de nombreux pétales de fleurs du sable, dans lequel le Bankai du noble s'était incrusté lors des attaques précédentes. La Générale de la Tristesse sauta rapidement vers l'arrière, évitant les tranchantes lames de Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Mais prise pour cible, elle ne pourrait pas le faire bien longtemps. Surtout que les pétales se mouvaient à grande vitesse, encore plus lorsque Byakuya utilisait ses mains pour les diriger, ce qu'il faisait actuellement sans rechigner. L'âme damnée plissa légèrement le regard, avant de disparaître soudainement du champ de vision du Shinigami, pour réapparaître plus à gauche. Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division fronça légèrement les sourcils. Mouvement futile, il pouvait encore l'atteindre.

Kanashimi fonçait actuellement droit sur son opposant, les deux mains posées sur la garde de son épée, seul le Shinigami se reflétant dans ses yeux. Un assaut bien imprudent du point de vue de son adversaire, qui ne manqua pas de relancer Senbonzakura Kageyoshi droit devant elle. Mais à nouveau, elle disparue, de la même façon que précédemment. Et rapidement, Byakuya compris la manœuvre de son ennemie : elle grappillait des mètres, de cette façon ?! La voici de nouveau, assez proche. Si elle se lançait dans des entreprises si risquées, alors il y répondrait. Toutes les fleurs à sa disposition fusèrent de façon massive vers son opposante, dont l'aura bleue explosait littéralement, tandis qu'elle abattit son épée. Et à cet instant-là, la jeune femme ne se situait qu'à quelques mètres de son ennemi : les fleurs de Senbonzakura Kageyoshi et la lame de Kanashimi entrèrent en collision, de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci … la Générale transperça immédiatement les fleurs en face d'elle, sous le regard surpris du Capitaine. À cette distance, impossible de l'éviter convenablement. L'épée qui brillait d'un bleu profond s'approchait à grand pas de l'homme à la tête du Clan Kuchiki.

« - _Jukkai Tsurai._ Murmura la Générale. »

Le sabre planta littéralement le ventre de Byakuya, qui avait reculé par instinct, évitant ainsi de se faire sérieusement toucher. Cela n'empêcha pas son sang de couler de fort belle manière depuis la plaie, en même temps que le noble ne tiquait, les dents serrées. Mais, pour le fier Shinigami, cette blessure offrait également l'opportunité d'une bonne contre-attaque. Ignorant la douleur causée par la lame ennemie, le Capitaine bougea rapidement sa main droite, et instantanément, juste sur le flanc gauche de Kanashimi, une vague violente de fleurs s'écrasa. À cette distance-là, il n'y avait aucune chance non plus, qu'elle puisse l'éviter. La Générale aux yeux bleus fut emportée, laissant dans son sillage un flot de sang macabre. N'avait-elle-même pas tentée de bloquer l'attaque ? Les iris gris de Byakuya laissaient échapper une certaine anxiété vis-à-vis du comportement étrange que cette femme pouvait bien avoir. Marchant lentement, la main gauche posée sur la plaie qui lui avait été infligée, le Capitaine braqua son regard sur l'adversaire qu'il affrontait. Cette dernière avait été repoussée bien loin désormais, avec les fleurs de cerisiers, et demeuraient allongée sur le sol, sa robe blanche virant lentement au rouge, avec tout le sang qui s'écoulait. Difficilement, le visage pourtant impassible, elle se redressa. À nouveau, les regards des belligérants se croisèrent, avant que la voix de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs ne retentisse.

« - Risquer autant ta vie pour me porter un coup a été futile.

\- Je ne suis pas … du même avis que toi. Articula lentement la Générale, le flanc complètement ensanglanté.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Reprit Byakuya, les yeux plissés.

\- Je pense … que mon coup est bien plus douloureux que le tien. »

Une étrange sensation de mal-être s'empara soudainement du Capitaine, alors qu'il était sur le point de répliquer que les propos de son interlocutrice n'avaient aucun sens. Mais les sensations qu'il éprouvait, le mal de tête qui grandissait dans son esprit, le forçait à se rendre à l'évidence. La lame de Kanashimi n'avait rien d'anodine. Il s'en doutait déjà, avant même le début du combat. Mais là … tout autour de lui, le décor s'assombrit. Bientôt, le sable, les dunes du Hueco Mundo, tout disparut. Ne restaient désormais plus que lui, et Kanashimi, plongés dans une obscurité totale. Son adversaire ressemblait d'ailleurs réellement à un fantôme, tant les couleurs semblaient absorbées, pour ne laisser place qu'à ce décor noir et blanc.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?! Exigea le Shinigami au regard gris, d'un ton qui le faisait sortir de son calme ordinaire.

\- Tous les cœurs ont souffert, souffrent, ou vont souffrir … Répondit son interlocutrice, la main posée sur sa hanche bien blessée. Je suis … désolée de t'infliger cela. »

La surprise, l'anxiété, tous ces sentiments que Byakuya réprimaient d'ordinaire toujours au plus profond de son âme, refaisaient immédiatement surface. Et la réponse énigmatique de Kanashimi le l'aidait vraiment pas à comprendre la situation. Soudainement, le décor tout autour des deux ennemis se mit à bouger, et au bout de quelques secondes, les teintes obscures laissèrent doucement place à un décor pluvieux, grisâtre. Kanashimi demeurait toujours en face de lui, mais peu importe comment il voyait la chose, ce décor était …

« - Pourquoi sommes-nous au Seireitei ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Les cœurs …

\- Épargne-moi ces propos discours inutiles. Reprit le Capitaine.

\- Très bien … regarde derrière-toi, alors. »

Byakuya fit rapidement volte-face. Mais à chacun de ses mouvements, un coin de son esprit lui murmurait une vérité qu'il imaginait déjà. Et lorsqu'un visage pâle, deux grands yeux étonnés, lui firent face, le grand-frère adoptif de Rukia ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ni ce qu'il devait faire.

« - Byakuya-sama ? »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : COMING BACK TO PAST**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Jukkai Tsurai : **Souvenir douloureux.

**Les Coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour mes amis ! Voici donc l'heure de l'interview de deux des plus anciens Capitaines du Gotei 13, les disciples de Yamamoto Genryûsai lui-même, Ukitake Jushirô et Kyôraku Shunsui !

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Bonjour !

**UKITAKE JUSHIRÔ : **Hahaha … merci, mais une telle mise en scène n'est pas utile … c'est même plutôt embarrassant et ça me met de la pression.

**JOURNALISTE : **… D'accord, d'accord. Alors … vous nous avez déjà parlé de vos Bankai, non ? Vous ne changez toujours pas d'avis ?

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Et oui ! Je vous promets que vous aurez l'occasion de voir mon Bankai à l'œuvre au courant de la fiction.

**UKITAKE JUSHIRÔ : **Même chose pour moi, haha.

**JOURNALISTE : **Parlez-nous donc un peu de votre passé. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI (large sourire) : **Dans une boite de strip-tease je pense. On avait huit ans.

**UKITAKE JUSHIRÔ (choqué) : **Kyôraku ! Ce n'est pas bien de mentir !

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Hahaha ! Oui, mais bon. Je voulais voir ta tête et … c'était drôle !

**UKITAKE JUSHIRÔ : **J'ai rencontré Kyôraku à l'école.

**KYÔRAKU (soupir) : **La réalité est beaucoup moins drôle, tu vois …

**JOURNALISTE : **À l'école ?

**UKITAKE JUSHIRÔ : **Oui, à l'académie des Shinigamis. Nous étions jeunes à l'époque …

**JOURNALISTE : **Il y a d'autres personnes de cette époque qui sont encore vivants ?

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Malheureusement, non. Par exemple, cette prof d'espionnage est morte trop jeune … ! Parce que c'était une vraie bombe ! Alàlàlà …

**UKITAKE JUSHIRÔ : **Heu … c'est pour ça que tu n'écoutais pas les cours ? Mais tu avais huit ans …

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Oh mais je suivais avec attention ses cours !

**JOURNALISTE : **Vous êtes nés au Seireitei donc ?

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Et oui ! Mon clan est une famille noble riche, même s'il ne vaut pas le clan des Kuchiki ou des Shihôin !

**UKITAKE JUSHIRÔ : **C'est la même chose pour moi …

**JOURNALISTE : **Que pensez-vous des chances du Gotei 13 face à l'Enfer ?

**UKITAKE JUSHIRÔ (déterminé) : **Nul appel à la chance. Nous ferons tomber ces asticots uns à uns.

**JOURNALISTE : **… D'accord, d'accord !

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI (perplexe) : **Heu … Ukitake ? T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

**UKITAKE JUSHIRÔ (gêné) : **Haha … j'essayais de me faire un style ténébreux et effrayant … haha …

**JOURNALISTE : **…

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **…

**UKITAKE JUSHIRÔ : **… Je suppose que ça ne fonctionne pas …

**JOURNALISTE : **Soit ! Passons à la question suivante : que pensez-vous des Gardes Royaux ?

**UKITAKE JUSHIRÔ : **Heu … ils sont gentils et avec nous, non ? Même si Rikuchi Roshin me fait peur …

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Rikuchi Roshin ? Hmpf. Ce sont tous des Yama-ji potentiels, à part le Capitaine Hikifune. Donc il faut quand même faire attention à eux. Quoique le Capitaine Kakusuest très jolie aussi, mais elle m'a l'air bien sévère … je crois que je ne vais pas tenter ma chance.

**JOURNALISTE : **Capitaine Kyôraku, avez-vous déjà eu une relation stable … ?

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Mais bien sûr ! Regardez donc ma relation avec Nanao-chan. Notre amour dure depuis si longtemps, maintenant …

**JOURNALISTE : **Pourquoi regardez toutes les femmes aux alentours alors ?

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Ce serait un crime de ne pas s'intéresser à de jolies demoiselles, non ?

**UKITAKE JUSHIRÔ : **On peut parler d'autre chose ?

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Ukitake, si tu ne t'intéresses pas plus que ça aux femmes, tu finiras seul !

**UKITAKE JUSHIRÔ : **Mais, j'ai des carpes … et je pourrai toujours acheter un chat ou un chien, pas vrai ?

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **… Oui, oui.

**JOURNALISTE : **Parlez-nous d'un souvenir marquant durant votre existence en tant que Capitaine. Et il ne faut pas que ce souvenir ait été évoqué une seule fois dans le manga original ou l'anime.

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Un jour j'ai vu une superbe femme. Mais il s'agissait d'un travesti. Je ne suis plus le même depuis ce jour-là.

**JOURNALISTE : **…

**UKITAKE JUSHIRÔ : **Un jour, je suis parti au restaurant pour manger. Mais il y avait tellement de plats que je n'ai pas pu choisir, et j'ai quitté le restaurant. Depuis lors, je ne veux plus retourner dans un restaurant …

**JOURNALISTE : **… Ok, ok. Je pense que nous pouvons nous arrêter ici ! La prochaine fois, je serais absent. Car il faut que je prenne des vacances ! Je travaille depuis le mois de Septembre sans répit, attendez ! Enfin, presque sans répit. Donc, pour la prochaine interview, je vous laisse choisir mon remplaçant : Ichigo Kurosaki, Zaraki Kenpachi ou Byakuya Kuchiki ! Et vous aurez également toujours le choix entre deux paires : Rangiku Matsumoto et Hitsugaya Toshirô, ou Hisagi Shûhei et Kira Izuru !


	40. Every Hearts May Cry

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Hikifune affronte Seijaku en se retenant à cause du contexte, et ne semble guère prendre le dessus sur son adversaire, visiblement bien prêt pour ce combat. Pendant ce temps, Renji ne parvient pas à sauver Senren de la mort suite à l'invasion ennemie. Kenpachi continue d'affronter Nikushimi et semble prendre le dessus … contrairement à Byakuya, qui, lors de son combat face à Kanashimi, finit par se retrouver inexplicablement au Seireitei, face à une personne particulièrement importante à ses yeux …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Sun-Sun**

Dernière membre du trio entourant Tia Hallibel, Sun-Sun est réputée comme étant la plus calme des trois Fracciones, bien qu'en réalité, elle ne manque jamais une occasion d'envenimer une situation qui dégénère. Ces derniers mois, elle n'a guère changée, mais s'ennuie énormément au Palais de Las Noches. Par ailleurs, Sun-Sun s'est également auto-proclamée subordonnée la plus intelligente et fidèle d'Hallibel, ce qui a causé de nombreux troubles avec Apache. Enfin, Sun-Sun a désiré écrire un livre, mais Hallibel lui a conseillé de ne pas le faire, puisqu'il n'existait aucune société réelle au Hueco Mundo. Et que voir des Hollows lire des livres était une idée tellement absurde que Sun-Sun en arrive encore à se demander comment est-ce qu'elle a pu avoir une telle pensée.

_**CHAPTER XL : EVERY HEARTS MAY CRY**_

**C**omment … osait-elle ? Le sang de Byakuya bouillonnait à l'intérieur de ses veines, tandis que face au noble, se tenait son épouse d'époque, Hisana Kuchiki. Comment cette Générale des Grands Péchés osait-elle raviver des épisodes douloureux de ce type-là … ?! Le ciel grisonnant du Seireitei laissait tomber de nombreuses gouttes de pluie, inondant la surface du sol. Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division tourna littéralement le dos à sa défunte épouse, les dents serrées. Rien de tout cela n'était réel. Son regard fusilla totalement Kanashimi, qui se trouvait toujours en face de lui, une main pressant sa hanche ensanglantée. Cette dernière lui adressait un regard relativement neutre.

« - Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Murmura la jeune femme au regard cristallin. Tout ce que tu vois ici, existe bel et bien. Ou devrais-je dire … a bel et bien existé.

\- Byakuya-sama ? Reprit la voix innocente d'Hisana, teintée d'une forme d'inquiétude. Quelque chose ne va pas … ? »

Le Shinigami pâlit littéralement devant la situation. En y regardant de plus près, le supérieur de Renji Abarai ne portait même plus son haori de Capitaine, et ne disposait même pas de son Zanpakutô sur lui. Il portait un long kimono blanc, typique de celui que l'on trouvait dans sa famille. Comment réagir ? Comment pouvait-il réagir devant une pareille situation ? Que se passait-il ? Il reconnaissait cette journée. Il reconnaissait bien cet air froid, cette pluie, ces Shinigamis qui marchaient au loin … Oui, clairement. Une réelle crispation, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inhabituel chez lui, s'emparait de tous ses faits, ses gestes et même de ses pensées.

« - En effet, Kuchiki Byakuya … Ce jour-là, est celui de la mort de ta femme. Résonna la voix de Kanashimi. »

Le noble ne répondit rien, et se retourna vers la citée. Hisana arborait, comme tous les membres du clan Kuchiki, ce long kimono blanc, avec un intérieur noir. Ses cheveux ébène semblaient détrempés par l'averse qui continuait de tomber. Sans dire un mot, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division s'approcha de son épouse, avant de la serrer dans ses bras, en fermant les yeux. Cette dernière sursauta presque sur le coup, mais se laissa faire sans broncher par la suite. D'ordinaire, jamais Byakuya n'agirait de la sorte en public. Mais la situation avait un caractère sensiblement différent en ce moment-là.

« - Byakuya-sama … ? Quelque chose ne va pas … ? Vous agissez bizarrement …

\- Tout va bien, Hisana. Lui murmura-t-il en retour. »

_Mais non, ce n'était pas vrai. Ce jour-là, Hisana est morte. Et lui, le savait pertinemment._

Les paupières du futur chef du clan se rouvrirent, et ce dernier aperçu encore une fois Kanashimi, qui avait visiblement changée de place pour se retrouver derrière Hisana. Une grande dose de haine pénétra à l'intérieur des iris du détenteur de Senbonzakura, haine visiblement non partagée par l'ennemie, qui se contentait de fixer la scène, avant de murmurer :

« - Tu dois probablement te demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me voit pas, mais si tu réfléchis un peu, tu comprends bien que je n'existais pas à cette époque-là. Il n'y a que toi et ta conscience qui font que tu puisses me voir.

\- … Explique-toi …

\- Euh … Hésita soudainement la voix d'Hisana. M'expliquer ? Eh bien … je suis partie faire quelques achats, je ne voulais pas tout laisser pour les domestiques, et donc …

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Intervint son époux. Rentrons.

\- … D'accord. »

Évidemment, Byakuya ne s'adressait pas à sa future défunte femme à ce moment-là, mais entrer en communication avec Kanashimi semblait alors devenir une tâche particulièrement difficile. Le noble entreprit néanmoins de joindre ses paroles et ses actes, en se dirigeant vers le Manoir Kuchiki, Hisana sous le bras. Une nouvelle fois, la subordonnée de Meikyû refit son apparition, sur le chemin de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« - Tous les cœurs peuvent souffrir. Déclara-t-elle lentement. Lorsque mon épée t'a touché … tu as été rapidement plongé, face à toi-même. Ce n'est pas une illusion … ce sont tes propres tourments, ta propre tristesse, que je dévoile au grand-jour … »

Il y avait bien trop de questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Byakuya pour effectuer un tri décent. Comment pouvait-il sortir de ce sortilège ? Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas compter sur Kanashimi pour dévoiler sa stratégie. Y'avait-il seulement quelque chose dans tous les environs pour servir d'indice ? Hormis le corps blessé de Kanashimi elle-même, rien n'avait changé en plus d'un demi-siècle. Tout correspondait parfaitement à ses souvenirs. Comme ce fameux jour, Hisana avait décidé de sortir pour faire les achats nécessaires, en considérant que les domestiques avaient trop de travail à effectuer pour pouvoir supporter de telles charges. Comme ce fameux jour, elle n'avait rien pris pour se couvrir, et grelottait désormais dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait épousé cinq années auparavant, dans la chambre privée du Shinigami. Et comme ce fameux jour, pendant l'après-midi … elle rendrait son dernier soupir, si tout cela s'enchaînait de cette même façon. Et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela ne se déroule pas ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir son épouse mourir une seconde fois sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Épuisée, en plus d'être malade, la native d'Inuzuri s'endormit sur le lit conjugal des deux mariés, Byakuya étant assis à côté d'elle, sa main passant et repassant inlassablement dans cette chevelure soyeuse qu'il n'aura bientôt plus le loisir de toucher.

Mais son regard gris se figea, sur une personne, adossée sur le mur du fond. Une personne qui n'existait vraisemblablement que dans son esprit.

« - Que recherches-tu exactement … ? Murmura le petit-fils de Ginrei Kuchiki. Pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas de me tuer ? Je suis désarmé.

\- Je ne peux pas te tuer directement. Répondit calmement la jeune femme aux formes généreuses, les bras croisés. Aurais-tu oublié ? Nous sommes dans ton esprit actuellement. Mon attaque, n'avait pas pour but de te tuer. Mais tu vas revivre inlassablement les épisodes les plus tragiques de ton existence.

\- Quoi … ?

\- Actuellement, ton corps est toujours au Hueco Mundo. Et je suis toujours en face de toi, là-bas. Tu es écroulé sur le sol, inconscient. »

De véritables sueurs froides pourraient gagner le corps du noble Shinigami, s'il n'avait appris avec le temps à contrôler ses émotions. Cette femme comptait donc le torturer mentalement durant le restant de ses jours ?

« - Je suppose que tu ne me donneras aucun indice sur la façon de sortir de cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Murmura en retour Kanashimi. Tu mourras ici, noyé par tes propres regrets, Kuchiki Byakuya.

\- Dans ce cas … pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas d'éliminer mon corps, au Hueco Mundo … ? »

La jeune femme à la longue chevelure bleue ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Regard que soutenait sans problème le noble, malgré la situation émotionnelle qui l'entourait.

« - Disons que pour le moment, je ne peux pas le faire. Rétorqua l'intéressée. Mais ça viendra. Et à ce moment-là, tu mourras avec ces derniers souvenirs douloureux, Kuchiki Byakuya. »

La situation demeurait bien difficile à cerner et encore plus à résoudre. Pourtant, il faudrait bien faire quelque chose. Le silence de la pièce se faisait interrompre uniquement par les toussotements continus d'Hisana, qui faiblissait à vue d'œil. La main posée sur sa conjointe pour vainement tenter de la calmer, Byakuya détourna un bref instant son regard de son ennemie. Cette étrange situation, cette façon de combattre le dépassait, à vrai dire. Sentir qu'il n'avait aucune emprise sur la situation lui apparaissait comme étant l'un des plus désagréables sentiments possibles. Ainsi, les minutes défilèrent, jusqu'au réveil de la jeune malade. Malgré son état, elle souhaitait encore marcher dehors, une dernière fois, disait-elle. Et comme un cauchemar éveillé, Byakuya Kuchiki revit ses derniers moments, son dernier soupir, les mêmes fleurs de cerisiers qui naissaient à cet instant précis. Là encore, il le lui avait fait la remarque, plus qu'inutile. Là encore, Hisana s'était excusée pour ne pas avoir su lui rendre tout son amour. Et là encore, le noble ne comprit pas ses propos. Là encore, il lui avait fait la promesse de retrouver, puis de protéger sa petite sœur, du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, rien n'avait changé dans cette fin de journée, comme si ses faits et gestes se faisaient dicter par le destin.

Et à nouveau, le néant. La légèreté de son corps contrastait avec le poids énorme sur son cœur de glace. Dans une pénombre quasiment totale, ne demeurait encore que Kanashimi, face à lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement. Sombrait-il … dans le néant ? Est-ce ainsi … qu'il allait perdre ? Ses yeux se rouvrirent de nouveau, soudainement. Et à nouveau, un décor grisâtre l'entourait, sous la même pluie fine. Encore … le Seireitei ? Ce n'était pas possible. Cette fois-ci, le Shinigami le plus haut gradé de la Sixième Division se trouvait non loin du Manoir Kuchiki. Une présence le fit retourner, immédiatement. Il s'agissait toujours de Kanashimi, qui demeurait à quelques mètres de lui, toujours en arborant la même apparence.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?! Lâcha d'un ton presque colérique le Capitaine utilisateur de Senbonzakura.

\- Je ne maîtrise pas la tristesse de mes ennemis. Martela la Générale. Ceci est simplement un autre souvenir douloureux que toi, tu enfouissais au plus profond de ton cœur, dans l'espoir de l'oublier. »

_Motoi Sakuraba – For Real (Piano Version)_

Le regard gris de Byakuya se tourna vivement vers l'étang. En effet, il ne pouvait le nier. Il se souvenait également bien de cette journée-là … et il ne pouvait guère en être fier. Sans savoir pourquoi, le noble s'avança, et entra à l'intérieur du Manoir, pour atteindre sa chambre personnelle, toujours en trouvant sur son chemin Kanashimi. En l'ignorant royalement, le Capitaine s'avança, jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre. Et d'ici, il pouvait la voir. La petite sœur qu'il devait protéger, Rukia. Cela faisait un an qu'elle avait intégré la noble famille Kuchiki, en demeurant seule.

Actuellement, la petite Shinigami demeurait accroupie, devant l'étang, dans lequel pataugeaient quelques carpes, le regard triste, le visage grave. Oui, elle avait l'air incroyablement seule. Celle qui faisait alors partie de la Treizième Division sans même posséder le moindre siège, s'amusait vaguement avec un petit brin d'herbe, qu'elle trempait dans l'eau de façon circulaire, autour d'une carpe qui suivait les mouvements du végétal.

« - Toi au moins, tu sembles t'intéresser un petit peu à moi. Sourit-elle tristement, avant que le poisson ne happe le brin d'herbe, pour finalement faire volte-face et laisser la Shinigami seule. »

Rukia lâcha un profond soupir de dépit. Silencieusement, Byakuya l'observait depuis la fenêtre, sans dire un mot, et en pensant pourtant beaucoup.

« - Tu viens de promettre à ta femme de protéger sa sœur, et tu la laisse se noyer dans son chagrin ? C'est étonnant comme façon de voir les choses. Murmura lentement Kanashimi, dans le dos de son ennemi. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il en avait pourtant, des choses à dire. Il voulait descendre en bas, pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il voulait descendre en bas, pour lui dire de cesser ses larmes, qu'il serait toujours là pour la protéger dans son ombre. Mais à cette époque-là, il n'avait rien fait du tout. Non, à l'époque, Byakuya avait fermé les yeux, tourné les talons, et ordonné à un servant de récupérer Rukia car elle se montrait inutile et déshonorante pour le Clan Kuchiki en se laissant aller de la sorte. Résultat, sa petite sœur adoptive avait reçu un sentiment d'humiliation, alors qu'il aurait dû être-là pour la réconforter.

Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division tourna justement les talons, sous le regard neutre de Kanashimi, pour sortir de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, le Shinigami aux longs cheveux noirs croisa le regard de celui d'un servant. Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement envers le chef de la Maison, avant qu'il ne l'interpelle.

« - Quels sont vos ordres, Kuchiki-sama ? Lâcha-t-il.

\- Ma sœur se trouve en bas, près de l'étang. Tonna-t-il, d'une voix froide. Dis-lui de rentrer, son comportement est intolérable.

\- … Bien, Kuchiki-sama ! »

Pourquoi ne contrôlait-il plus rien ? Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait encore pu être de ses mouvements lors des premières minutes ici. Serait-ce lié au pouvoir de cette Générale ? Probablement. Il ne pouvait de toute façon, pas modifier, ce qui avait été déjà accompli. Tel avait été son péché. Et encore, il pouvait revoir la paire d'yeux améthyste implorante et honteuse de sa sœur, il pouvait entendre tous les murmures désapprobateurs des autres membres du clan concernant cette _« bonne à rien », _cette _« mendiante » _ou même tout simplement cette _« honte pour le Clan Kuchiki »_.

Quand bien même son cœur froid brûlait du désir de changer ces choses-là, rien n'y faisait. Et encore une fois, Byakuya sentit les alentours se désagréger, pour tomber de nouveaux vers des abysses sombres et ténébreux, où seule la présence de Kanashimi offrait un semblant de couleur à cet horizon macabre et funeste.

« - Tu dois te sentir horrible, Kuchiki Byakuya. Murmura la Générale, en faisant soudainement apparaître son épée.

\- Que … dis-tu … ? Répondit, presque d'un ton absent, le concerné.

\- Lorsque le cœur de l'adversaire lâche, lorsqu'il ne refoule plus ces sentiments qui lui pèsent … alors, mon épée peut de nouveau apparaître dans ce monde. Rétorqua la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Jusque-là, c'est impossible pour moi de l'attaquer. Visiblement, le souvenir conjugué de deux personnes chères à tes yeux … suffit à te faire flancher, réellement. Tu es moins froid que tu ne veux le faire croire. Désormais … je vais détruire ton esprit, pour que tu n'aies plus à souffrir … »

La Générale portant sa longue robe blanche, souleva son épée aux teintes bleues. Byakuya, lui, ne pouvait bouger le moindre membre. Le Noble se sentait complètement absorbé, entravé par des chaînes invisibles, alors que la Générale des Grands Péchés s'approchait de lui, pour lui délivrer sa sentence finale.

« - Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle. Je déteste ce pouvoir-là. Mais j'y suis forcée. Adieu, Kuchiki Byakuya. »

Il la voyait, cette épée, s'approcher de lui, encore et encore. Il la voyait, cette lame qui lui hurlait sa tristesse, qui lui rappelait la sienne. Tout ça, il le sentait. Ne pouvait-il plus se battre ? Avait-il réellement jamais pu combattre ? Tout cela, il en doutait désormais. Comme si durant toute son existence, il n'avait fait que suivre la voie la plus facile. Celle de la lâcheté, celle de la fuite. Peut-être existait-il une Justice en ce monde, qui s'abattait sur lui, pour en terminer. Ses paupières grises se fermèrent. Et une terrible douleur, lui transperça littéralement le cœur, en même temps que la lame de son adversaire.

Après quoi, il sombra dans un océan de ténèbres encore plus profond que celui qu'il venait de quitter. Plus aucun son, plus aucune sensation. Juste le néant et lui.

_Hueco Mundo – Désert._

Sous la lumière obscure de la Lune, le vent frais soufflait. À genoux sur le sol, Kanashimi haletait, le souffle coupé, et des blessures béantes sur son corps. En face d'elle, le corps inerte de Byakuya Kuchiki, gisait face contre terre. Plus aucun mouvement de sa part, et cela s'avérait logique. La Générale reprit sa respiration, lentement. Toutes les batailles avaient ce caractère éprouvant physiquement. Mais de tous les Généraux, Kanashimi se sentait différente. Le pouvoir physique qui lui avait été accordé ne l'aidait pas. Non, à chaque fois, elle finirait toujours par avoir recours aux pouvoirs de son Meikaitana. Et souffrirait, en même temps qu'elle ferait souffrir son adversaire.

Sa tête se tourna lentement, vers le champ de bataille brutal qui se déroulait juste à côté. Tournant les talons, la Générale au regard océanique s'avança, laissant le corps du noble sans vie, dans le sable du désert.

Et plus loin, Yachiru continuait d'affronter les âmes damnées comme elle le pouvait. Mais beaucoup d'entre elles avaient finies pas passer, bien que la Lieutenante parvint à en éliminer un certain nombre, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucune ! Plutôt fière de ses actes, malgré le nombre d'ennemis qui avaient réussi à passer, la petite fille se tourna rapidement en direction du combat de son Capitaine. Là-bas, difficile de comprendre quoi que ce soit : des éclats de lumières jaunes accompagnaient chaque coups d'épées de Zaraki Kenpachi, tandis que son adversaire ripostait en donnant le même type d'ardeur à ses attaques. La petite Shinigami décida donc rapidement de s'intéresser à l'autre combat, et disparu très rapidement, à l'aide de son shunpô. Mais une fois sur place, son air joyeux habituel laissa place à une expression maussade peu commune.

« - Bya-kun ? Lâcha-t-elle, en s'approchant du corps de son aîné. Hé ! Bya-kun ! Il ne faut pas dormir sur un champ de bataille ! Bya-kun ! »

Arrivée à hauteur du Capitaine de la Sixième Division, la fillette tenta vainement de le secouer par les épaules. Mais il n'y avait aucune réaction de la part de l'utilisateur de Senbonzakura. Et il n'y avait aucune trace de son adversaire non plus, si l'on ne comptait pas les traces de sang répandues sur le sol depuis l'affrontement entre les deux belligérants. La jeune fille resta inerte pendant quelques instants, à regarder celui qu'elle aimait d'ordinaire tant asticoter au Seireitei. Et si celle qui l'avait vaincu ne se trouvait pas dans les environs … alors, elle a probablement déjà rejoint l'autre champ de bataille …

Nikushimi fronça lentement les sourcils. Son adversaire, en utilisant le kendo, augmentait visiblement bien sa force. Cela paraissait complètement surréaliste, mais il fallait bien faire avec. Le corps du Général de la Haine en avait d'ailleurs bien subit les conséquences, son sang coulant à flots depuis certaines plaies. Mais son opposant également portait les stigmates de cette violente bataille, qui ne tarderait pas à s'achever désormais. Du moins, la faire tarder encore plus longtemps n'avait vraiment rien d'enviable. Kenpachi, lui, semblait bien sûr de son fait, quand bien même l'issue du combat paraissait bien indécise. Une aura toujours rougeoyante autour de lui, Nikushimi tenait également son sabre à deux mains.

« - Alors, t'as décidé d'me copier ? Provoqua son adversaire. Pas mal, c'est ta meilleure stratégie.

\- C'est une des provocations les plus nulles que j'ai jamais entendu. Rétorqua son ennemi, en s'élançant droit vers le géant de la Onzième Division. »

Ce dernier se craqua légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de réagir, les deux mains fermement maintenues sur la poigne de son Zanpakutô. Les deux lames entrèrent violemment en collision, provoquant encore une levée de sable importante sous la nuit de Las Noches, tandis que les deux adversaires se toisèrent. Il est vrai, Nikushimi pourrait bien utiliser diverses techniques pour mettre à mal cet homme. Les sceaux explosifs fonctionneraient probablement bien sur cet adversaire irréfléchi. Pour autant, le vaincre de cette façon ne serait pas satisfaisant. Il ne voulait pas d'une victoire aussi facile, il battrait Kenpachi Zaraki sur son propre domaine de prédilection. Le Général aux cheveux rouge serra les dents, tandis qu'il se sentait légèrement repoussé vers l'arrière, sous le coup de la puissante arme de son adversaire.

_Et merde. Il sentait lentement ses forces le quitter. Physiquement, cet enfoiré le surpassait. Pour autant … hors de question de baisser les bras, face à un Shinigami !_

Le subordonné de Meikyû leva vivement son sabre, cherchant à atteindre le cou de l'ennemi. Mais le fracas sonore qui s'en suivit démontrait clairement que Kenpachi était parvenu à bloquer le coup, en effectuant au passage un immense sourire de satisfaction, avant de lancer une contre-attaque, repoussant encore Nikushimi plus loin. Et cette fois-ci, il fallait aussi passer à l'action ! Fonçant à toute allure, Kenpachi asséna un puissant coup de son épée, libérant une dose considérable d'énergie à bout portant. Pour son ennemi, parer l'attaque s'avéra une nouvelle fois impossible : le choc brutal envoya encore l'âme damnée des Enfers, laissant dans son sillage une trainée de sang relativement importante. Son regard, traduisant un mépris sans commune mesure, s'accentuait alors qu'il perdait encore la main sur la bataille.

La lame violente de Kenpachi s'abattit une nouvelle fois violemment. Nikushimi se redressa immédiatement, avec un genou à terre malgré tout, pour parer avec l'énergie dont il disposait le coup. Et cela s'avéra plutôt efficace.

« - Hein ? Pas mal, il te reste encore quelques réserves, on dirait. Sourit largement l'homme aux cheveux hérissés.

\- T'as pas tout vu ! »

La lame ardente continua son chemin, glissant sur la lame du Shinigami, qui écarquilla vivement le regard, avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul, contrairement à son adversaire qui gagnait davantage de terrain. Finalement, Kenpachi lui-même sentie une violente sensation de brûlure encore, dans le bras gauche, et serra les dents, afin de contre-attaquer une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, la lame du Shinigami n'atteint pas sa cible, puisque le Général qu'il affrontait bondit légèrement en arrière, évitant ainsi le tranchant adverse. Du sang s'écoulait du bras gauche calciné du Capitaine de la Onzième Division, qui ne perdait toutefois pas son sourire.

« - On dirait que j't'ai sous-estimé finalement. Déclara-t-il.

\- Avec ce bras en moins, tu crois que t'pourras toujours t'amuser au kendo ?

\- Pourquoi ? T'as … peur ? »

La provocation aurait été vaine face à un adversaire lucide ou recherchant la victoire à tout prix. Mais durant leur échange, Zaraki Kenpachi a pu ressentir quelque chose. Lui-même n'avait rien d'une grande lumière et ne faisait que rarement preuve de perspicacité. Mais en ce qui concernait les façons de combattre de ses adversaires, il savait parfois bien se mettre à niveau. Bien que son attention ne s'y portait évidemment pas de façon centralisée. Parce que se battre et penser à autre chose en même temps … quel gâchis cela aurait été ! Néanmoins, il savait bien que cet homme cachait quelque chose. Il voulait se battre pour prouver quelque chose, que ce soit à lui-même ou à un autre. Et ce, sans utiliser tout un tas d'artifices dont il avait pourtant les moyens de mettre en place. Il y avait peu de chances que Nikushimi veuille prouver quelque chose à son adversaire cela dit. Mais à qui alors ? Lui-même ? Cela était bien possible, après tout !

Kenpachi émit un nouveau rire tonitruant, avant de se lancer à l'assaut de son adversaire. Cela n'avait aucune importance, tant que cet homme avait du répondant ! Et il en fit de nouveau la démonstration, dès lors que les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent de façon violente. Le Général fut le premier à rompre l'échange, pour chercher à abattre le Shinigami par son flanc droit, mais ce dernier fit rapidement mouvoir son épée pour parer le coup, en s'offrant par ailleurs une belle occasion de lancer une attaque droit sur lui. La dose d'énergie présente dans la lame du Shinigami explosa, dès lors que Kenpachi reprit son arme à deux mains, sous l'air assez surpris du Général, qui ne tarda pas à être renvoyé encore une fois plus loin, emporté par la vague d'énergie qui venait de s'échapper de son épée.

« - T'arrives … encore à tenir ton épée avec tes deux mains … ? Murmura le Général au regard sanglant, en titubant.

\- Bah ouais. Clama son opposant. Tu crois que c'est parce que j'ai mal, que j'arrêterais de le faire ? Au contraire, c'est parce que ça fait mal, que je dois le faire ! Ricana-t-il. Y'aurait rien d'marrant si tout était facile, tu crois pas ? C'est sympa de m'avoir grillé le bras, je me sens mieux comme ça. »

Nikushimi haletait, le corps recouvert de sang. Ce type était un malade mental, il le savait déjà. Mais là … il dépassait ses attentes, à vrai dire. Son bras calciné ne devrait même pas pouvoir répondre à ses exigences, et pourtant, il le tenait en effectuant ce large sourire si typique de sa personnalité. La rage bouillonnait dans son sang. Il devait faire quelque chose, avant d'y passer …

« - Tu es ridicule, Nikushimi. Murmura soudainement une voix, faisant tressaillir le concerné, qui se retourna immédiatement pour apercevoir cette femme aux longs cheveux bleus, face à lui.

\- Kanashimi ?! Va t'faire foutre sérieux, t'en as pas marre d'être dans mes pas ?!

\- Si je ne serais pas là, il y a longtemps que tu aurais déjà quitté ce monde. Reprit la concernée sur le même ton lent.

\- Pff ! Tu veux quoi ? Va t'occuper avec Byakuya Kuchiki ! Grommela son adversaire.

\- J'en ai déjà terminé avec lui. »

Kenpachi arqua largement un sourcil, devant les propos de cette fille. Alors … elle avait battu Kuchiki ? Quelle merde celui-là. Fallait qu'il fasse encore le travail tout seul visiblement. Pour l'heure, il y avait comme un instant de pause, puisque les deux Généraux avaient visiblement quelques petites choses à se dire.

« - Bah alors, va suivre le groupe de Kirio Hikifune. Ça m'donnera un peu d'air.

\- Ce n'est pas d'air dont tu as besoin, mais d'aide visiblement. Tonna d'un ton presque sévère la subordonnée de Meikyû, faisant tiquer son opposant. Tu fais honte à tous les Généraux des Grands Péchés. Tu as reçu des pouvoirs de la part de Meikyû-sama, et tu t'en sers à peine. Que penses-tu faire ? Vaincre Zaraki Kenpachi avec la force brute ? Tu es stupide et borné. Tout ce que tu finiras par faire, c'est creuser ta propre tombe.

\- Toi …

\- Si tu ne veux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs, alors laisse-moi combattre à ta place. Reprit la Générale. Je te rappelle que tu n'es qu'un subordonné de Meikyû-sama, et qu'en agissant de la sorte, tu mets le plan entier en péril. J'aurais peut-être même le droit de t'exécuter pour incompétence.

\- M'donne pas d'ordres !

\- Alors agis convenablement ! S'emporta soudainement la jeune femme, en attrapant son interlocuteur par le col, en plantant un regard inquisiteur dans sien. Si tu es résigné à mourir, alors allonge-toi et laisse-toi écraser. Si tu détestes tant les Shinigamis, alors utilise n'importe quel moyen pour les éliminer. Tu es une âme damnée de l'Enfer, oublie tout ton honneur, et agis en tant que tel ! »

Voir Kanashimi s'emporter de la sorte n'avait vraiment rien de courant. La jeune femme tiqua d'ailleurs, avant de lâcher son interlocuteur, en reposant sa main sur les plaies béantes que Byakuya lui avait toujours infligé. L'espace de quelques secondes, Nikushimi parut songeur, avant de pester, en se retournant vers le Capitaine de la Onzième Division, qui n'attendait que d'en finir avec cette bataille. Une aura brûlante s'accroissait autour du Général de la Haine.

« - Ça va, arrête de gueuler pour que dalle. Marmonna-t-il, en s'approchant de son adversaire. Vu que t'as l'air blessée, reste où t'es. J'vais en finir avec lui.

\- C'est pas trop tôt. Répliqua Kenpachi. Tu te faisais martyriser par cette gonzesse, alors ?

\- La plaisanterie est finie, Zaraki Kenpachi. Affirma le Général de la Haine. Cette fois-ci, désolé, mais j'te laisserai pas trop le luxe de t'battre. »

_Motoi Sakuraba – Saiyuki No Theme_

Le concerné plissa légèrement le regard, tandis que l'envoyé des Enfers plaça épée en face de lui, la lame s'entourant de flammes écarlates encore plus lumineuses. Et au bout de quelque secondes, les sphères enflammées rejaillirent depuis la lame, sous le regard déjà blasé de Zaraki Kenpachi.

« - Panique pas. Lâcha Nikushimi. T'auras pas ça comme adversaire.

\- Tu fous quoi alors ? Grogna le Shinigami.

\- Tu l'sauras dans la seconde à venir. _**Coyakedo**_. »

Dès ce mot prononcé, le Général sauta dans les cieux, pour se placer au centre des sphères de feu. Ces derniers traçaient un grand cercle ayant pour centre la lame de Nikushimi, pointée vers le Capitaine de la Onzième Division, toujours plus anxieux sur les futurs événements.

« - J'vais t'faire une confidence, Zaraki Kenpachi. Déclara le subordonné de Meikyû. De ce que j'me souviens de ma vie d'avant, j'avais toujours été qu'une brêle physiquement. En Enfer, j'voulais que ça change, mais Meikyû-sama ne m'a pas donné des pouvoirs de ce type. Depuis tout ce temps, j'me suis entrainé physiquement, encore et encore. Mais quoique j'fasse, ça m'a jamais satisfait. Alors maintenant, j'vais t'éclater. Pas comme je le voulais, c'est vrai. Pas comme j'voulais démonter tous les Shinigamis qui m'ont buté moi et ma vie d'avant. Mais, ce sera moi qui t'aurais buté, au final, nan ? »

Le regard du Shinigami se plissa largement, alors que ses deux mains tenaient fermement son Zanpakutô. Et au bout de quelques instants, un phénomène étonnant se produisit, aux yeux du Shinigami en tout cas : le Meikaitana de son adversaire commençait à se fissurer, et dans le même temps, la luminosité du cercle et de l'aura entourant le Général s'intensifia.

« - La forme actuelle de mon épée est incapable de retenir tout le flot de haine que j'ai concentré. Et toi, est-ce que tu l'pourras ? »

Le sabre noir et rouge disparu totalement, et au même instant, un immense rayon d'énergie rougeâtre explosa depuis le cercle, pour foncer droit vers Zaraki Kenpachi, dont les paupières venaient de s'élargir très largement devant cette attaque. Il s'agissait-là de tout le pouvoir de la haine, qu'il avait su accumuler dans son épée. Beaucoup de cette haine provenait des autres âmes damnées. Mais le plus grand moteur demeurait, lui-même. Une haine envers lui, plus que quiconque … Jamais un Shinigami ne pourra stopper ça.

« - Adieu, Zaraki Kenpachi ! »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : UNDESIRED ALLIANCE**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Coyakedo : **Grande Brûlure.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Je ne suis pas mort, c'est n'importe quoi. Pour le prouver, je vais mener cette interview. Izuru Kira, Hisagi Shûhei, montrez-vous.

**KIRA IZURU : **Présent !

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **Je suis là.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI (air sérieux) : **Kira Izuru, j'ai très bien vu que tu as chanté le premier générique de Pokémon durant une interview.

**KIRA IZURU (gêné) : **Heu … oui. C'est à cause du Capitaine Ôtoribashi …

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Peu importe. Alors ?

**KIRA IZURU : **Pardon ? Comment ça, _« alors » _?

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Quel est ton Pokémon préféré ? Moi c'est Carapuce. Il est froid et noble, tout comme moi.

**KIRA IZURU : **…

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **…

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Dépêche-toi de répondre, Kira Izuru. Je perds patience.

**KIRA IZURU : **Heu eh bien, mon Pokémon préféré, c'est euh … c'est Pikachu, il est jaune comme mes cheveux !

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Pikachu est médiocre. Il ne peut rien faire contre Bulbizarre.

**KIRA IZURU : **…

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **... Je ne suis pas d'accord, Capitaine Kuchiki ! Même Carapuce est désavantagé face à Bulbizarre, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut rien faire pour autant !

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Tais-toi. J'ai raison, et tu as tort.

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **… Oui.

**KIRA IZURU : **Peut-être que nous pourrions changer de sujet et arrêter de parler de Pokémon ? S'il vous plaît …

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Très bien, c'est ce que j'allais faire. Et détrompe-toi, Kira Izuru. Je n'aime pas Pokémon.

**KIRA IZURU : **Je ne l'avais pas dit, Capitaine Kuchiki …

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **N'ose pas le penser. Je serais alors au courant, et tu n'as qu'à demander à Renji ce qui arrive lorsque je sais que l'on me ment.

**KIRA IZURU : **… Oui.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Deuxième question. Possédez-vous un Bankai dans Rising Hell ?

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **Eh bien … je ne voudrais pas trop me révéler, c'est important pour moi, vous savez.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Dis-moi la réponse, je veux savoir.

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **… Euh …

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Dépêche-toi, je perds patience.

**HISAGI SHÛHEI (effrayé) : **Oui ! J'ai un Bankai secret ! Mais je ne le maîtrise pas.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Je vois. Et toi, Kira Izuru ?

**KIRA IZURU : **Non, je n'ai pas de Bankai.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Comment ? Et tu te dis Lieutenant ? Tu es un Shinigami médiocre, Kira Izuru.

**KIRA IZURU : **… Ok.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **J'ai obtenu un Bankai en peu de temps, d'une puissance indicible, lors de mes jeunes années. Aujourd'hui encore, mes adversaires tremblent devant lui.

**KIRA IZURU : **D'accord … mais pouvons-nous continuer l'interview ?

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Silence. C'est moi le journaliste. Et maintenant … passons à la question suivante. Dîtes-moi votre pire souvenir, qui n'est connu de personne.

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **Hein ?! Mais si c'est notre pire souvenir secret, et que l'on veut qu'il soit secret ?!

**KIRA IZURU : **(Il n'est pas obligé de lui dire la vérité en même temps, hein

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Dis-le, c'est tout. Si tu tentes de mentir comme le fait Kira Izuru, Senbonzakura te tranchera.

**KIRA IZURU (panique) : **Je vous dirai la vérité, je vous le jure !

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Dans ce cas-là, dépêche-toi.

**KIRA IZURU (se racle la gorge) : **Un jour … je suis parti à la piscine. Et … quelqu'un m'a enlevé mon maillot de bain. C'était Hisagi-san.

**HISAGI SHÛHEI (choqué) : **KIRA ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça !

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Je vois. Cela confirme les rumeurs selon lesquelles vous êtes gay.

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **NOOOOOOOOOON ! Je ne suis PAS GAY ! J'AIME RANGIKU-SAN ! VOILÀ ! C'EST DIT !

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Quoi ? Qui est Rangikusan ?

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **… Une Shinigami.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Plutôt un Shinigami. Non ? J'ai décidé que tu es gay. Alors tu es gay, même si tu ne l'es pas. Car je suis le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, Kuchiki Byakuya.

**HISAGI SHÛHEI (au bord des larmes) : **… C-Continuons l'interview …

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Dis-moi ton pire souvenir, dépêche-toi. Je veux savoir.

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **Un jour, j'ai offert des fleurs à Rangiku-san, mais c'est le Lieutenant de la Onzième Division qui les a reçues.

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI (choqué, discrètement) : **C'est un souvenir minable.

**HISAGI SHÛHEI (déprimé) : **Oui …

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Maintenant, j'en ai assez de vos têtes. Je vais donc vous poser une dernière question. Que pensez-vous l'un de l'autre ? Faîtes attention à vos réponses.

**KIRA IZURU : **Hisagi-san est quelqu'un de gentil, mais il ne veut pas admettre une seule fois qu'il puisse avoir tort. Et il imagine toujours que Rangiku-san ne l'attend que lui.

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **Kira … est faible … nul … sans intérêt … en plus il préfère Pikachu que Salamèche … il n'a rien du tout … c'est un enfoiré … je fais semblant d'être son ami parce que je n'aurais pas d'ami sinon …

**KIRA IZURU : **HEIN ?!

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI : **Je vois. Maintenant, il suffit. La prochaine fois, les lecteurs auront le droit de désigner leur journaliste : Zaraki Kenpachi, Ichigo Kurosaki ou Aizen Sôsuke. Et ce journaliste interviewera au choix : Hitsugaya Toshirô et Matsumoto Rangiku, ou Ginjô Kugo, qui est mort donc c'est n'importe quoi, et Tsukishima, qui est également mort, donc c'est aussi n'importe quoi. L'interview est terminée. N'oubliez pas de me donner une note sur 10.


	41. Undesired Alliance (Tome V)

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Byakuya a été renvoyé face à ses souvenirs douloureux, dissimulés au fond de son cœur. Kanashimi en a ainsi profité pour lui asséner un coup visiblement fatal, avant d'intervenir dans le combat opposant Zaraki Kenpachi et Nikushimi, qui perdait peu à peu du terrain, avant d'employer une nouvelle technique de destruction …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**TOME V**____**: ALONE**____**OR **__**TOGETHER**_

_**« **_**En dépit de tous les liens qui peuvent nous unir aux autres, il n'existe aucun lien suffisamment fort,**

**Pour exister en Enfer.**___**»**_

_**\- **_**Kanashimi**

**Personnage de la semaine : Love Aikawa**

Faisant partie des Vizards refusant de réintégrer la Soul Society après l'épisode Aizen, Love a tout simplement évoqué le travail trop difficile à supporter. Ayant pris goût à la liberté, il a comparé le retour de Shinji au Seireitei comme une trahison, identique à celle que Végéta avait effectué dans _Dragon Ball Z, _lors de la dernière saison.

_**CHAPTER XLI : UNDESIRED ALLIANCE**_

**L**e sol frissonnait, tandis que l'immense cercle rouge illuminait la nuit du désert. Yachiru Kusajishi avançait à pas rapides, en direction du lieu de la bataille. La petite Lieutenante commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, quant à l'évolution de la situation. Courant à vive allure, elle ne tarda pas à voir le dos du haori appartenant à son supérieur. Et en face de lui, cet homme, Général de la Haine, lévitant dans les cieux, prêt à abattre tout son pouvoir.

« - Ken-chan ! Hurla-t-elle, en accourant vers son Capitaine.

\- Yachiru ?! S'exclama ce dernier, visiblement surpris de la voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Pars d'ici !

\- Non, Ken-chan ! Je veux rester avec toi !

\- Arrête d'être si conne, Yachiru ! Tu vas t'faire éclater là !

\- Mais je ne veux pas être toute seule, Ken-chan ! »

Les dents du Shinigami le plus gradé de la Onzième Division se serrèrent, alors que la petite native du Rukongai vint se poser sur son épaule, comme elle le faisait constamment. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire de partir. Mais comment … bloquer toute cette masse d'énergie ? Même en utilisant le kendo, venir à bout de toute cette masse d'énergie dans son état paraissait complètement inutile. Et merde ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser crever Yachiru ! Et il ne pouvait pas non plus l'abandonner, en fait … le rayon semblait sur le point de partir. L'arrivée de la gamine ne faisait aucunement tiquer Nikushimi, qui finit par relâcher l'immense quantité d'énergie, qui se lançait vers les deux gradés du Seireitei, sans que ces derniers n'aient réellement l'espoir de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Kanashimi, placée plus en retrait, se contentait simplement d'observer les événements, sans agir outre-mesure.

« - Adieu, Zaraki Kenpachi ! »

Le Shinigami n'avait pas le choix, au final. Yachiru sur son épaule, le géant de la Onzième Division voyait ce rayon immense s'approcher d'eux. Ses deux mains empoignèrent son sabre … il devait foncer droit dessus. Au moins, si Yachiru disparaissait, il l'accompagnerait. Au moins, s'il disparaissait, Yachiru ne finirait pas seule. Et au moins … il pourrait disparaître dans un combat, hein ? Les dents serrées, le Capitaine fonça … avant que le sol ne tremble violemment ? Aussi bien Nikushimi que Kenpachi écarquillèrent les yeux, de surprise.

Et entre le Capitaine et le rayon rougeoyant, une gigantesque colonne d'eau jaillit depuis le sol, faisant barrage avec l'attaque lancée par Nikushimi. Le choc violent entraina une grande apparition de vapeur d'eau, tandis que les belligérants tournèrent immédiatement leur regard vers le responsable de cet acte, ou plutôt la responsable : une blonde, tenant un étrange sabre, ressemblant à une gigantesque dent de requin. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de l'actuelle Reine du Hueco Mundo, ayant déjà libérée son épée visiblement. À ses côtés, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Neliel Tu Odershvank, sous sa forme adulte. Ces deux-là portaient encore visiblement les stigmates d'un précédent affrontement.

« - _Cascada. _Murmura celle qui détenait le plus haut rang.

\- Vite ! S'écria Neliel. Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps ! »

N'appréciant guère que quiconque lui vienne en aide d'une telle façon, Kenpachi prit un air renfrogné, avant de se décider tout de même à quitter cette zone particulièrement dangereuse, Yachiru bien accrochée sur ses épaules. Le shunpô du Capitaine le transporta relativement loin, tandis que les Espadas firent de même. Le Cascada lancé en contre-attaque au rayon rougeoyant de Nikushimi finit par être abattu, et une gigantesque explosion s'en suivie, projetant une quantité immense de sable, de poussière, dans un grand secteur. Kanashimi ne quitta pas sa position, le bas de sa robe blanche étant violemment balloté par l'onde de choc, tandis que Nikushimi se reposa, non loin d'elle, le visage grave. Son coup pour mettre un terme à l'existence du Capitaine de la Onzième Division avait été manqué. Les poings serrées, le Général de la Haine sentait surtout que cette fois-ci, il avait peut-être bel et bien laissé passer sa chance. En ayant lancé le destructeur Coyakedo, il ne pouvait momentanément plus combattre du tout. Kanashimi lui lança un regard, neutre, sans dire un mot. Tous deux savaient bien que la situation allait toutefois devenir plus compliquée.

« - Ne tente rien de stupide. Murmura finalement Kanashimi, en disparaissant dans la nature. »

Plus loin, Kenpachi réapparu, en compagnie des trois Arrancars, à qui il lança un regard carnassier.

« - Qui vous a demandé d'l'aide ?! Grogna-t-il. Et vous êtes qui ?!

\- Fais pas chier, martela Grimmjow. Tu crois qu'on est venus pour t'aider ou quoi ? Tu déconnes là !

\- Grimmjow, ça suffit. Murmura Tia Hallibel. Nous sommes des Espadas, je suis Tia Hallibel, Reine du Hueco Mundo. Voici mes subordonnés, Neliel Tu Odershvank et Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

\- Ton _quoi _?! S'étrangla le dernier concerné, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Arrête Grimmjow, tu deviens embarrassant. Intervint la voix de Neliel, sous le regard littéralement abasourdi de son interlocuteur.

\- Et c'est toi qui m'dis ça ?! J'rêve ou quoi ?!

\- Je viens de dire que ça suffit. Reprit Hallibel, d'un air plus menaçant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire les deux autres Arrancars. »

En face d'eux, Kenpachi conservait son air renfrogné, tandis que Yachiru s'amusa à détailler tous les nouveaux arrivants. Elle était par ailleurs bien contente de toujours pouvoir vivre ! La fillette descendit de l'épaule de son Capitaine, pour continuer ses observations inutiles, ainsi que sa recherche silencieuse des nouveaux surnoms qu'elle aurait bientôt l'occasion de donner.

« - Zaraki Kenpachi, Capitaine de la Onzième Division. Répondit le concerné.

\- Ah, c'est toi qui as buté Nnoitra ? J'vais commencer à avoir du respect pour toi alors. Sourit largement Grimmjow, qui finit néanmoins par se taire, dès lors qu'Hallibel déposa un regard froid sur lui.

\- Et moi je suis Yachiru Kusajishi ! S'enquit joyeusement la concernée.

\- Bien. Reprit-elle justement. Nous ne sommes pas venus dans le but de t'aider en réalité, mais nous suivons la trace d'un autre Arrancar. Ensuite, contrer cette attaque a été effectué parce que Neliel a insisté.

\- Je voulais remercier un minimum les amis d'Ichigo !

\- Mais notre recherche première est celle de l'Arrancar qui a rejoint les armées de l'Enfer. Conclu Hallibel, les yeux fermés.

\- Cet enfoiré d'Ulquiorra, dès que j'le retrouve, j'le démonte à un point … Marmonna le Sexta Espada dans son coin.

\- Comme la dernière fois, tu veux dire ? Sourit Neliel, d'un air moqueur, tandis que Grimmjow lui disait gentiment par le regard, d'aller se faire voir.

\- Quoi ? Y'a aucun Arrancar ici. Juste moi et ces types-là. Lâcha le Shinigami, en faisant référence aux Généraux des Grands Péchés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Reprit la voix de l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus. On peut facilement ressentir les traces de son passage ! Cet enfoiré s'est largement dirigé vers ce trou là-bas !

\- Ulquiorra s'est emparé d'un dispositif le faisant disparaître aux yeux de tous, sauf aux nôtres. »

Kenpachi fronça légèrement les sourcils devant ces révélations. Bien que la discussion lui paraissait rapidement ennuyeuse, il semblerait qu'en tant que gardes de cette zone, lui et Kuchiki avaient bien faillis. Et surtout Kuchiki en fait. Cette merde semblait même avoir été tuée ? Pff. En effet, son reiatsu n'apparaissait plus. Mais pour l'heure, il y avait d'autres préoccupations, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers cette femme aux cheveux bleus, au flanc droit visiblement bien blessé, mais qui marchait dans leur direction.

« - Tain, j'sais même pas c'qui s'passe ici, ça me soûle. Grogna Grimmjow, en dégainant son Zanpakutô. Viens là que j'te défonce, meuf.

\- Hé, dégagez. Grommela Kenpachi. Vous avez un truc à faire, nan ? Alors allez-y !

\- T'es en train de me donner des ordres ou bien ? Articula Grimmjow, d'un air menaçant.

\- Ouais, t'as tout compris. Lâcha Kenpachi, en arborant un immense sourire.

\- Grimmjow. Intervint une nouvelle fois la voix de Tia Hallibel. Il a raison. Au vu des événements, il est fort possible qu'Ulquiorra pose davantage de problèmes que prévu.

\- Explique pourquoi t'as décidé d'le laisser s'barrer alors ?!

\- Silence. Ordonna la blonde. »

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même, dès qu'une envolée de sable attira l'attention des trois Arrancars. Ce phénomène fut produit dès lors que Zaraki Kenpachi avait lancé une attaque tout ce qu'il y avait de plus imprudente, en fonçant tête baissée vers la femme au regard cristallin. Après tout, si elle avait battu Kuchiki, alors elle devait bien savoir se battre !

L'imposante lame de Kenpachi s'abattit, avant d'être bloquée par le sabre adverse, que Kanashimi avait soulevé doucement, cette dernière reculant légèrement sous la violence de l'impact. Un sentiment contradictoire envahit alors le Capitaine de la Onzième Division : le fait qu'elle l'ait bloqué démontrait bien une force intéressante à déployer, mais les blessures que tous deux possédaient ennuyait le Shinigami, qui ne pourrait pas profiter pleinement de l'affrontement.

Derrière, les Arrancars semblaient prêts à quitter les lieux, pour rejoindre le gouffre ouvert il y a un moment par Kirio Hikifune.

« - Vous partez déjà ? S'interrogea Yachiru, d'un air anxieux.

\- Oui ! S'écria Neliel. Si tu veux, dès que je me transformerai en enfant, on pourra jouer ensembles !

\- P'tain, j'ai jamais vu une fille aussi conne que toi, c'pas possible. Grogna Grimmjow, en commençant déjà à quitter les lieux.

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

\- Si t'avais une once d'intelligence, tu comprendrais !

\- Mais t'as pas le droit de me dire ça, vu comme tu es bête !

\- Taisez-vous tous les deux. Ordonna Hallibel. Nous y allons. »

Tandis que Neliel effectua des derniers signes d'au revoir à Yachiru, les Arrancars usèrent immédiatement de leur sonido pour disparaître, laissant Zaraki Kenpachi croiser le fer avec une Kanashimi visiblement aussi affaiblie que lui. À la différence qu'elle avait tout de même pu bénéficier d'une période de repos plus élevée. Le sabre de la Générale entailla légèrement le Shinigami au niveau de la jambe droite, provoquant une nouvelle coulée de sang. Le géant réagit rapidement, en faisant abattre son sabre, que son adversaire parvint à contenir, avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres, par précaution.

Nikushimi, lui, se tenait non loin de cette zone de combat, sur ce qu'il restait des dunes du désert, qui avait énormément souffert des affrontements violents qui s'étaient déroulés en son sein.

Les adversaires échangèrent rapidement plusieurs coups d'épées, et à la grande surprise de Kenpachi, cette Kanashimi s'avéra être une meilleure épéiste que son précédent adversaire ? Anticipant rapidement chaque coup du Capitaine, la Générale s'offrit plusieurs ouvertures, qu'elle exploita

_Ailleurs …_

Des ténèbres. Rien que des ténèbres. Il n'y avait plus aucune sensation, même les pensées semblaient être brouillées et disparaissaient petit-à-petit, pour laisser place à un vide indicible. Il n'y avait plus que la souffrance, qui revenait de temps à autres. Des souvenirs, seulement des souvenirs …

_« - Byakuya. »_

Une voix résonnait dans sa tête. Il s'agissait de celle … de son Zanpakutô ? Apparemment en tout cas. Mais malgré ça, il ne parvenait même pas à en comprendre les mots. Son nom, peut-être ? Tout s'effaçait, petit-à-petit. Sans rien pour le rattacher à ce monde, sans personne pour lui tendre une perche, devenait-il à ce point pathétique, pour sombrer dans le néant ?

_« - Byakuya. Tu n'as plus le temps. Tu vas bientôt disparaître définitivement. Réveille-toi. »_

Il avait abandonné tant de monde. Rukia, alors qu'il se devait de la protéger. Renji, son Lieutenant, et la Soul Society toute entière, quand bien même son rôle de Capitaine l'obligeait à tenir son rang. Rang, honneur, toutes ces notions si importantes à ses yeux, s'évanouissaient en même temps que la voix de cet esprit qui tentait d'entrer en contact avec lui.

_« - Byakuya. Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes déjà ? Byakuya. »_

Il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Il avait perdu … contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas été capable de sauver Hisana, il n'avait pas été capable de réconforter Rukia quand bien même il avait ce rôle de grand-frère. Il ne valait pas mieux que les truands du Rukongai sur bien des points.

Un étrange point lumineux apparaissait dans cet horizon ténébreux. Les paupières du noble se concentraient là-dessus. Et une ombre étrange. Il en reconnaissait la forme … il s'agissait … d'une main ? Une main bien dissimulée derrière même une armure. Mais une main tout de même.

_« - Souviens-toi, Byakuya. Lorsque nous avons scellé notre accord … tu as juré de continuer de combattre, tant que ton sabre n'était pas brisé. Et moi … j'ai juré de continuer à te soutenir, tant que je ne serais pas détruit. Je ne suis pas encore détruit, Byakuya. Je remplis ma part du contrat. À toi de faire la seconde … à moins que tu ne veuilles encore jeter une promesse aux oubliettes ? »_

Il n'y arrivait pas. Quoi que son esprit lui ordonne de faire, ce corps ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et lui-même continuait d'être absorbé par les méandres sans fond du néant. Mais maintenant … Byakuya écarquilla légèrement des yeux, qui retrouvaient lentement des couleurs.

_Senbonzakura. J'ai … entendu ta voix._

Il fallait qu'il se lève.

_« - Réveille-toi, Byakuya. Il y a encore des gens qui ont besoin de toi là-haut. »_

_Hinorobu Kageyama – Unmei no Hi : Tamashii vs Tamashii (Instrumental)_

Bouge. Bouge. Les dents du Capitaine se serrèrent. Il devait le faire. Il devait se dépêcher, le temps pressait. Il devait remonter à la surface. Le combat n'était terminé ! Le décor sombre et lugubre demeurait, mais ses iris gris voyaient lentement cette main tendue. Pouvoir compter sur les autres n'a jamais été quelque chose d'ancrée dans sa nature. Mais à certaines reprises, le pouvoir individuel ne suffisait plus. Il sentait de nouveau quelques mouvements dans son corps, tandis que la lumière blanche gagnait en intensité dans cet océan de ténèbres.

_« - Ton corps est en inertie, Byakuya. Mais pas ton pouvoir. Ton esprit a été violemment secoué, mais tu es encore là. Tu n'as pas besoin de ton corps pour déclencher ton pouvoir. Alors fais-le !_

_\- Sen… »_

Encore un effort. Son corps endolori, son esprit meurtri, et son cœur endommagés ne l'arrêteront pas. Il avait encore des choses à faire dans ce monde d'en haut. Il devait encore combattre.

« - _**Shukei … Hakuteiken !**_ S'écria le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, sa voix ressemblant à un écho, que Senbonzakura lui-même transportait par la sienne. »

Dans la nuit du désert, tandis que les lames de Zaraki Kenpachi et de Kanashimi continuèrent d'affoler le sable qui se trouvait en-dessous, une lumière vive éclata à l'horizon, non loin. La bataille se stoppa durant ce laps de temps. Que se passait-il ? Le reiatsu dégagé, très important, paraissait pourtant sans équivoque. Les yeux de Kanashimi se plissèrent lentement, alors que la lumière ne cessait pas. Et au bout de quelques secondes, une ombre s'avança lentement, apparaissant dans le champ de vision de tous ceux qui étaient encore présents. Le pas lent, deux grandes ailes de lumière dans son dos, son sabre étant lui-même devenu presque immatérielle, plongé dans une constante lumière blanche, le Capitaine arborait un air pâle. Son regard gris se déposa sur le visage de Kanashimi, dont la surprise se lisait facilement à travers ses traits. Le sable s'écartait sur son chemin, tandis que Kenpachi esquissa un large sourire, de même que Yachiru, qui retrouvait maintenant de véritables raisons de se montrer heureuse. Au bout de quelques instants, le plus haut gradé de la Sixième Division pointa son arme en direction du Général de la Tristesse, avant de s'élancer dans sa direction. Une collision de grande envergure se produisit, Kanashimi ayant placée sa lame en opposition. Le choc brutal repoussa rapidement la Générale, qui finit par s'écraser plus loin, dans le sable froid du désert.

« - Nous n'en n'avons pas terminé. Murmura le Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Je fais la promesse de t'éliminer, Kanashimi.

\- Hé, tu t'sens plus ou quoi ? Grogna soudainement Kenpachi, tandis que son interlocuteur ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, elle, se redressa péniblement.

« - Comment as-tu fait … pour survivre ? Demanda-t-elle, une fois relevée.

\- Je n'ai pas survécu. Répliqua son adversaire, d'un ton sombre. J'ai été sauvé.

\- Ouais, ouais, tout ça, on s'en tape ! Intervint de nouveau la voix de Zaraki Kenpachi. C'est moi qui vais buter cette meuf ! »

Le Shinigami fit soudainement abattre son sabre, et aussitôt, un grand rayon de lumière jaune fusa droit vers la Générale, qui plissa légèrement le regard, avant de sauter vers le côté pour éviter tout dégât. En se redressant, elle se rendit rapidement compte de la présence à ses côtés de son collègue Général, Nikushimi.

« - Que fais-tu, Nikushimi ? Martela-t-elle sévèrement.

\- J'ai pas envie que ces enfoirés de Shinigamis gagnent. Répondit le concerné.

\- Et donc ?

\- À ton avis ? J'vais m'battre.

\- Pauvre idiot, tu ne possèdes même plus de Meikaitana.

\- Ouais, je sais. Répliqua-t-il, en s'avançant de quelques pas. Alors aide-moi. Si tu me transfère un peu d'énergie, je récupérerais mon Meikaitana dans la seconde.

\- … Quoi … ?

\- T'es bouchée ou quoi ?! J'te demande de l'aide, là ! Tu veux qu'ils gagnent ou bien ?! »

Les yeux écarquillés de Kanashimi trahissaient ses sentiments, à cet instant-là. Penser que Nikushimi lui-même l'appellerait pour qu'elle l'aide paraissait surréaliste. Mais en réalité, elle faisait probablement erreur. Ses paupières se fermaient lentement, tandis que la subordonnée de Meikyû tendit sa lame, que son camarade attrapa de la main gauche, sans se retourner.

_Oui, en réalité, c'est elle qui avait besoin d'aide._

Plus loin, Kenpachi et Byakuya se tenaient non loin l'un de l'autre, et observaient simplement la scène, sans dire un mot. Tous deux souhaitaient simplement en terminer avec cette bataille qui n'avait que trop duré jusqu'à présent. Et même si cela ne plaisait à aucun d'entre eux, une bataille réunissant les quatre participants s'achèverait bien plus vite.

Après un bref éclat de lumière, Nikushimi récupéra finalement son Meikaitana rougeoyant. Là-bas aussi, ils n'échangeaient pas le moindre mot. La dernière phrase de cette bataille débuterait ici … D'un seul mouvement, les quatre adversaires s'élancèrent, dans cette dernière route.

_Hueco Mundo – Domaine des Sumika._

« - Est-ce que … ça va se terminer ? S'angoissa une voix enfantine. »

L'élu des lieux, choisi par la tradition, Sumika de son nom, se tenait juste à côté du Lieutenant de la Cinquième Division, Hinamori Momo. Cette dernière paraissait être la plus bienveillante parmi les trois Shinigamis présents, et le petit garçon se sentait plus en sécurité à ses côtés. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, lui, continuait de lancer des regards intéressés au Hollow attaché dans le chariot de Nemu. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre pourtant. Nemu, justement, ne faisait rien, les bras placés dans le dos, attendant les ordres de son Capitaine.

La pièce dans laquelle tout ce petit monde se trouvait demeurait relativement spacieuse, bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec du luxe, que l'on pouvait voir ailleurs. Les Shinigamis, ainsi que le petit Sumika, demeuraient séparés des prêtres se livrant au rituel, par un simple voile de tissu, accroché et descendant depuis le plafond.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, tu verras. Sourit Hinamori, de façon à réconforter le jeune garçon.

\- Mais … tout le monde semble avoir si peur … j'entends beaucoup de cris …

\- Nous sommes entraînés pour ça, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Assura la Lieutenante de Shinji Hirako. »

Les autres habitants des lieux descendaient dans ce qui ressemblait à un sous-sol, une grande cave. Les femmes et les enfants avaient déjà parcouru le chemin sans tenter de lutter contre les envahisseurs, et les Sumika disposaient tout de même de trois locaux de ce type, ce qui permettait le déplacement et la protection de ces personnes. Mais en réalité, la brunette se laissait également envahir par de nombreux doutes quant à la réussite de leur mission. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Abarai Renji au teint pâle, ce doute ne fit que s'accentuer. Et annoncer au petit Sumika que son père avait disparu pour de bon s'avéra également être une tâche particulièrement ardue. Mais heureusement, le petit garçon ne sombra pas, se contentant de baisser la tête, de se laisser bercer par les bras de la Lieutenante aux cheveux noirs. Renji fixa la scène un court instant, avant de quitter de nouveau les lieux pour aller prêter main-forte aux autres. Mayuri, lui, parut complètement indifférent vis-à-vis des événements. Des morts, et alors ? Cela se produisait de façon constante. S'il fallait pleurer à chaque âme perdue, tout le monde finirait déshydraté.

Dehors, le son métallique des lames continuait à résonner. Kirio Hikifune disparue rapidement en shunpô, dès lors qu'une âme damnée sauta dans sa direction, pour essayer de la trancher. Impossible de savoir quand Seijaku changeait réellement de corps, et cette sensation d'être piégée déplaisait fortement à l'envoyée du Reiôkyu. La femme aux cheveux pourpre évita habilement d'un mouvement de sa hanche, le tranchant de la lame adverse, avant de répliquer. Les deux sabres s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment, tandis que les deux belligérants reculèrent vivement. Bien, il fallait à tout prix faire quelque chose. La main d'Hikifune se plaça en face d'elle.

« - _Bakudo n°99, 1__ère__ partie : __**Kin **_! »

L'expression faciale de Seijaku ne changeait pas, mais ses sens demeuraient en alerte. Immédiatement, Général disparu plus loin derrière, évitant finalement les effets du sort lancés par la Shinigami.

« - Tu n'étais pas ma cible. Assura cette dernière. »

Immédiatement, les âmes damnées qui entouraient la Garde Royale en subirent les conséquences, sous les yeux plissés du bras droit de Meikyû. En effet, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'un de ses atouts venait de se faire éjecter du jeu.

« - _Bakudo n°99, 2__ème__ partie : __**Bankin **_! »

Toutes les âmes entourant Hikifune finirent empalées, momifiées, écrasées, rendant impossible toute tentative d'évasion. Seijaku se posa non loin de son adversaire, son sabre toujours à la main.

« - Très impressionnant. Concéda-t-il. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de lancer plusieurs sorts de ce niveau à la fois.

\- Je me suis entrainée au Reiôkyu, tu sais. Et le kidô est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai été promue. Tu ne pourras plus te cacher bien loin désormais. »

Elle n'allait pas tuer ces âmes, son adversaire finirait probablement par trouver une autre ouverture d'une quelconque façon. La Capitaine du Vent s'élança dans les airs, les deux mains posées sur son Zanpakutô, avant que de ce dernier, un nouveau vent violent ne s'en dégagea, créant une petite spirale, se dirigeant vers le Général du Silence, qui réagit néanmoins assez rapidement pour éviter le coup, qui ravagea une partie du sol.

Cela faisait déjà bien des minutes que le domaine des Sumika avait été attaqué, etHikifune ne voyait toujours pas le bout du tunnel. Hiyori-chan et les autres faisaient un travail probablement très louable … mais combien de temps pourraient-ils encore tenir, face à ces vagues successives et interminables ?! Et elle, ne parvenait même pas à vaincre son seul adversaire. La situation avait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus insupportable pour cette Shinigami, qui n'avait visiblement plus combattue de façon aussi réelle depuis un moment.

Hikifune apparue dans le dos de son ennemi, et fit abattre son épée violemment, vers sa nuque. Ce dernier réagit et fit volte-face, pour mettre son sabre en opposition : à nouveau, les lames se rencontrèrent, mais le Général fut rapidement emporté par l'élan de son adversaire, tous deux fonçant désormais à vive allure droit vers le sol. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui échapperait pas. Le regard déterminé, Hikifune accrût soudainement son reiatsu, qui fit presque frémir les environs, alors que son épée elle-même scintilla.

« - _Kyôfuu _! »

Avec une violence inouïe, un vent extrêmement concentré et exerçant une terrible pression, s'abattit droit sur Seijaku, qui s'écrasa sur le sol provoquant un cratère assez profond. Hikifune ne relâcha d'ailleurs pas la pression de son vent, clouant encore violence son ennemi sur ce sol rocailleux. Au bout de quelques secondes, la Shinigami cessa son attaque. Le bras-droit de Meikyû demeurait toujours sur le sol, son armure visiblement brisée en partie, du sang s'écoulant depuis ses plaies. Hikifunese posa à côté de lui, prête à en terminer. Même s'il lui paraissait évident qu'il reviendrait, dans le corps d'un autre. Comment être certain qu'il s'agissait de son vrai corps ? Cette pensée énerva presque la Shinigami d'ordinaire si paisible et joviale.

« - Kirio Hikifune … il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Murmura le Général, alors que la jeune Shinigami, en apparence, s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup fatal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Rétorqua cette dernière, sans ton particulier.

\- Il paraît plutôt évident aux premiers abords qu'un membre de la Garde Royale puisse surpasser un Général. Alors … Meikyû-sama nous a offert quelques dispositions pour palier notre déficit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire … ? »

Lentement, le Général se redressa, visiblement assez sérieusement touché par le coup de la Shinigami. Cette dernière restait sur le qui-vive, prête à réagir dès lors que son adversaire tenterait quelque chose contre elle. Mais l'objet qu'il présenta, à savoir une petite chaîne à attacher au poignet, rendait anxieuse l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« - Ceci est une chaîne de l'Enfer. Murmura Seijaku, en posant un genou au sol tout en accrochant l'objet présenté à son poignet. Elle lie deux entités qui seraient entrées en contact ensembles …

\- Quoi ?!

\- Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant … vous allez être dans le même état que celui qui porte ce bracelet … »

Une lueur rougeoyante, enflammée, entoura le corps de Kirio Hikifune, comme si l'Enfer lui-même s'immisçait dans la bataille, avant de violemment percuter la Shinigami, surprise par cette soudaine apparition …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : BURNING THE WIND**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Kyôfuu : **Rafale de Vent.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Yo tout le monde. C'est moi, le personnage principal de _Bleach, _et aussi le journaliste d'aujourd'hui. Je vais donc de ce pas interviewer Ginjô Kugo etTsukishima Shûkûro. Rappelons qu'ils sont morts.

**GINJÔ KUGO : **Yo.

**TSUKISHIMA SHUKURO : **Bonjour.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Alors les gars, première question : qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire laminer par moi ?

**GINJÔ KUGO : **Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

**TSUKISHIMA SHUKURO : **Moi non plus.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI (serein) : **Oh, vraiment ? Alors … qu'est-ce que ça fait de mourir ?

**GINJÔ KUGO : **Enfoiré … dire que j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour entrer en contact avec toi et t'aider à retrouver tes pouvoirs de Shinigami … et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?!

**TSUKISHIMA SHUKURO : **Déjà, je tiens à dire que je n'ai _vraiment _pas été vaincu par toi, Ichigo Kurosaki.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Doucement, une question à la fois ! Déjà, Ginjô, je vois pas pourquoi je te remercierais alors que t'as fait que me mentir. Ensuite, Tsukishima … je vais reformuler ma question pour toi : qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être incapable de me vaincre alors que je suis habillé comme un Power-Ranger ?

**TSUKISHIMA SHUKURO : **Justement, je ne voulais pas me battre contre toi de la sorte, c'est évident.

**GINJÔ KUGO : **Pareil pour moi.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Sauf que contre toi Ginjô, j'étais pas en Power-Ranger. Arrête de mentir, tu le fais déjà suffisamment.

**GINJÔ KUGO : **Pff. Vas-y, balance les autres questions, qu'on en finisse rapidement.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Ok. Que pensez-vous du fait que je sois aussi absent du récit en ce moment ?

**TSUKISHIMA SHUKURO : **Excellente initiative de la part de l'auteur.

**GINJÔ KUGO : **Meilleure idée de la fiction.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Ah, je vois. Des rageux. Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous en tenir rigueur, parce que je suis vivant, et pas vous.

**GINJÔ KUGO : **(P'tain mais il se sent plus le mec …)

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **(Et encore, il n'a pas tout vu …)

**TSUKISHIMA SHUKURO : **Je propose que nous continuons.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Tu n'as pas tort. Dans ce cas-là, d'après-vous, quelle est la scène où je suis le plus badass dans Bleach ?

**GINJÔ KUGO : **Rien à foutre.

**TSUKISHIMA SHUKURO : **Question particulièrement inintéressante.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Moi je pense que c'est la scène où je sauve Rukia sur leSokyôku. Maintenant, je comprends que cette question vous semble bizarre, vu queGinjô tu n'as jamais été badass et que toi Tsukishima, tu essaies de voler ma gloire en faisant croire aux gens que tu m'as aidé à battre Aizen. Mais bon ! Ce n'est pas grave !

**GINJÔ KUGO : **Allez, grouille !

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Quel a été d'après-vous le meilleur combat mené par IchigoKurosaki dans _Bleach _? Celui contre Aizen, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Grimmjow ou Ulqui… je veux dire, Kariya Jin ?

**GINJÔ KUGO : **Mais merde, on s'en fout de ça ! Pose des questions sur moi, ma vie personnelle, mes goûts quoi !

**TSUKISHIMA SHUKURO : **Oui, pose-moi des questions sur moi plutôt.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Personnellement, je pense que le combat contre Byakuya était le meilleur. Surtout que j'ai gagné à la fin, le plus épique. Contre Aizen, c'était trop facile.

**GINJÔ KUGO : **FAIS PAS CHIER !

**TSUKISHIMA SHUKURO : **Je pense qu'il ne nous écoute pas.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Quoi encore ? Vous ne répondez pas aux questions et vous trouvez le moyen de vous plaindre ?

**GINJÔ KUGO : **Pose une question sur moi !

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Ok. Comment tu t'es senti quand j'étais en train de t'humilier en Shikai ?

**GINJÔ KUGO : **…

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **T'as pas honte de ta tête quand tu fais un sourire bizarre, avant de me voler mes pouvoirs ?

**GINJÔ KUGO : **…

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Pourquoi t'es aussi nul ?

**GINJÔ KUGO : **J'me casse ! Fais pas chier !

**TSUKISHIMA SHUKURO : **Je pense que je vais faire de …

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Hé, Tsukishima, pourquoi tu t'incrustes dans la vie des gens ? T'as pas d'amis ?

**TSUKISHIMA SHUKURO : **Hé bien …

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Les gens te prenaient pour une fille c'est ça ? Comme Shundans _Saint Seiya _?

**TSUKISHIMA SHUKURO : **Mais …

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **T'aurais fait quoi si Byakuya aurait lancé un Sokatsui à la place de Senbonzakura quand t'étais à 3 cm de lui ?

**TSUKISHIMA SHUKURO : **Je m'en vais.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Pff. Toujours en train de se plaindre ces deux-là. En tout cas, lecteurs, la prochaine fois, retrouvez soit Kenpachi, soit Grimmjow comme journalistes. Et vous aurez le choix d'interroger Komamura-san et Tôsen Kaname, ou bien Renji et … Kariya Jin ? Bon bref, à la prochaine ! En espérant que je revienne vite comme star des chapitres … on s'ennuie un peu sans moi. Et notez moi sur 10. Avec une meilleure note que Byakuya, c'est logique.


	42. Burning The Wind

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Hallibel, Grimmjow et Neliel parviennent à sortir Kenpachi d'un bien mauvais pas, face au pouvoir de Nikushimi. Les Arrancars décident de laisser Kenpachi affronter Kanashimi, avant de partir à la poursuite d'Ulquiorra dans le domaine des Sumika._

_Byakuya, lui, parvient finalement à se lever à l'aide de Senbonzakura, avant d'engager aux côtés de Kenpachi, une bataille finale face aux deux Généraux._

_Dans le domaine des Sumika, Hikifune pense avoir pris le dessus sur Seijaku, avant que ce dernier ne dévoile son atout …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Hiyori Sarugaki**

Hiyori a longuement hésité avant de prendre la décision de rester à Karakura plutôt que de rejoindre la Soul Society. Mais finalement, sur les conseils de Love, la blonde a préféré rester dans le monde réel, afin d'éviter les charges de travail trop importantes, la présence du Capitaine-Commandant aussi. Elle discute régulièrement avec Shinji Hirako par téléphone, avec qui elle est très liée malgré tout ce qui peut se dire à leur sujet. Bien sûr, Hiyori dément cette affection qu'elle porterait au Capitaine de la Cinquième Division …

_**CHAPTER XLII : BURNING THE WIND **_

**L**es yeux écarquillés, Hikifune voyait autour d'elle, des flammes d'une chaleur insoutenable provenant visiblement de l'Enfer. Il fallait à tout prix réagir, surtout que lesdites flammes s'amassèrent instantanément de plus en plus près de la Shinigami. Cette dernière souleva son sabre, pour créer une barrière de vent, qui l'entourait, les vents tournoyants à une vitesse plus qu'élevée.

« - C'est inutile. Martela Seijaku. Votre reiatsu est lié à cette chaîne, il n'y a aucun moyen d'échapper à l'Enfer une fois que vous êtes prise en chasse. »

Les paupières de la concernée s'élargirent, dès lors que son vent porta lui-même les flammes, rendant la situation encore plus périlleuse. Et finalement, sous les yeux d'une Hiyori qui se statufia devant cette scène cauchemardesque. Les flammes consumèrent totalement le corps de la Garde Royale du vent, qui gémit sous le coup. Une fois cela terminé, Hikifune chuta lourdement sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de son propre sang, haletant. Son haori avait été calciné, notamment au niveau des bras, désormais à découverts et couverts de sang. La jeune femme avait été sacrément secouée sur le coup, chose qui lui paraissait presque inconnu depuis des décennies.

« - CAPITAINE HIKIFUNE ! »

La voix d'Hiyori Sarugaki aurait presque pu faire trembler les environs, tant son volume et son ardeur employés, furent forts. La Vizard s'élança depuis le toit sur lequel elle se trouvait, faisant s'écrouler ce dernier. Plus loin, Hirako souhaitait lui dire d'arrêter de sombrer dans cette folie, mais avec le nombre impressionnant d'âmes damnées restantes, cela paraissait tout de même bien difficile. Renji se trouvait dans le même cas de figure.

L'ancienne Lieutenante de la Douzième Division fonçait à toute allure vers sa mère de cœur, étalée sur le sol. Devant cette dernière, Seijaku avait déjà pris place dans le corps d'une autre âme damnée, qui venait d'apparaître. Le bras-droit de Meikyû n'avait pas la moindre égratignure … Les dents serrées, Hiyori repassa immédiatement en forme de Hollow, pour accélérer le pas. Sa cible l'avait bien entendu déjà remarquée, et se tenait prête à réagir en fonction des agissements de la petite blonde. Celle-ci se retrouva ensuite juste face à son adversaire, qui plissa légèrement le regard. La Vizard souleva son sabre, et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le Général du Silence, poussant au passage un hurlement de rage. Ce dernier plaça son épée en opposition, pour bloquer le coup de l'hybride. Au final, le Général recula légèrement, mais sans plus.

« - Tu n'es pas à la hauteur. Martela l'homme aux cheveux châtains. »

Sans davantage de formule, le bras-droit de Meikyû repoussa la demi-Hollow, qui se rééquilibra quelques mètres plus loin, avant de se relancer dans une attaque insensée. Frappant encore de manière brute, la jeune blonde ne parvint qu'à causer un tremblement de terre à petite échelle, lorsque son imposante lame fracassa le sol, Seijaku ayant disparu dans son dos. La lame noire du Général fonça rapidement, mais l'ex-Lieutenante parvint à stopper le coup de façon certes difficile, mais elle le fit tout de même. L'ancienne subordonnée de Kisuke Urahara glissa de quelques mètres en arrière, en lançant un air rageur au plus puissant des Généraux de Meikyû.

_Il allait payer ! _

Mais une sensation la fit presque sursauter : celle d'une main, posée sur l'épaule de l'hybride aux cheveux. La petite se retourna, d'un air effaré. Il s'agissait de sa supérieure, complètement ensanglantée.

« - Tout va bien … Hiyori.

\- Capitaine Hikifune ?! Vous êtes gravement blessée !

\- Hiyori. Reprit la plus gradée. Il faut … réussir à remplir notre mission … Alors, protège Sumika-chan …

\- Mais Capitaine Hikifune ! C'est complètement fou, vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre contre lui, il pourra toujours fuir dans un autre corps, dès qu'il sera en difficulté !

\- Hiyori ! S'écria soudainement l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Je viens de te donner … un ordre. Reprit-elle, en crachant du sang. Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui. »

La Vizard perdit son masque, son air abattu, ses yeux s'emplissant lentement de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas encore.

« - Je ne veux pas vous perdre, Capitaine … Sanglota-t-elle doucement. »

Kirio Hikifune tenait debout, à l'aide de son Zanpakutô argenté, planté dans le sol. Mais son état ne pouvait aucunement laisser penser qu'elle combattrait convenablement contre Seijaku, qui patientait à quelques mètres. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement pressé.

La Shinigami aux cheveux pourpres serra doucement la petite blonde dans ses bras, fermant lentement les paupières. Voir Hiyori dans cet état, laissant la tristesse, la peur, prendre le dessus sur elle, devait être assez rare. Durant ce dernier siècle, après avoir été bannie de la Soul Society, elle avait acquis une résistance mentale suffisamment forte pour traverser de nombreuses épreuves difficiles, aux côtés de ses camarades.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura la plus gradée. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner … je te le promets.

\- Mais …

\- Allez … ça suffit, Hiyori-chan … c'est toi qui est en train d'abandonner tes amis. Il faut tenir … »

Tenir longtemps, même. La situation n'était pas idéale, mais il fallait remplir sa tâche. Finalement, l'étreinte entre les deux Shinigamis se rompit, Hiyori jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à son ancienne supérieure. Ce regard signifiant clairement qu'une promesse se doit d'être tenue. Hikifune lui lança un petit sourire, avant que la Vizard ne disparaisse, laissant à nouveau seuls les deux adversaires, qui se fixèrent pendant quelques instants.

« - La petite a raison. Retentit la voix de Seijaku. Ton corps est maintenant lié par les chaînes de l'Enfer à celui de cette âme damnée agonisante là-bas, par ton propre pouvoir. Ton espérance de vie est aussi longue que celle de ce dernier. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant. Et dans ton état … il est impensable d'utiliser le Bankai.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Murmura Hikifune, les cheveux désormais en bataille devant son visage. Tu penses vraiment qu'un simple coup de la sorte … mettrait la vie d'une Shinigami du Reiôkyu en péril ?

\- C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai utilisé.

\- Eh bien … tu me sous-estimes peut-être, alors. Reprit-elle, sur le même ton lent. Je me suis posée une question : pourquoi … tu ne tuerais pas cette âme damnée toi-même, maintenant ? Je pense … que si tu le faisais … cela ne servirait à rien. Et au contraire … cela te tuerait, n'est-ce pas … ? »

Seijaku ne répondit pas, fronçant légèrement les sourcils devant les réflexions de son opposante, qui, contrairement aux apparences, savait visiblement bien faire fonctionner sa matière grise. Une aura blanche entoura la Shinigami, faisant volter son haori déchiré, ses deux mains joignant son sabre.

Pour le Général du Silence, inutile de se demander ce qu'elle préparait. Il ne fallait pas prendre de risque avec les Shinigamis de la Division Zéro. Le subordonné de Meikyû fonça droit vers la femme aux cheveux pourpres. Mais il fut rapidement ralenti par la masse d'air importante se dégageant depuis son reiatsu. Visiblement, elle possédait encore une bonne dose d'énergie à déployer, malgré son état plus que précaire. Lentement, Hikifune souleva son sabre, et les vents conduisirent immédiatement Seijaku vers les hauteurs. Mais cela ne fonctionna qu'un temps, avant que le Général du Silence ne parvienne à briser cet élan, pour atterrir sur le sol.

Néanmoins, son regard se plissa, dès lors qu'il vit Kirio Hikifune aux côtés de l'âme damnée, qui portait la chaîne liant la Shinigami aux pouvoirs de l'Enfer. La jeune femme plaça sa main sur l'objet, mais immédiatement, la Shinigami sentit cette dernière se faire littéralement brûler.

« - Seule une âme damnée peut toucher ce genre d'objet sans en subir les retours. Annonça Seijaku, sur qui le vent ne faisait visiblement plus effet. Inutile non plus de tenter de le découper, il est protégé par l'Enfer.

\- Je vois … mais, ce n'était pas ce que je comptais faire, de toute façon. »

Une lumière vive émana depuis la main de la Shinigami, tandis que Seijaku écarquilla vivement les paupières : cette femme utilisait le kidô afin de soigner l'âme damnée ?! Et au bout de quelques secondes, quelques plaies sur le corps de l'envoyée du Reiôkyu semblaient disparaître. Seijaku disparu immédiatement, pour arriver à la hauteur de son adversaire.

« - Je vous empêcherai de faire ça. Souffla-t-il. »

Le sabre parti de façon fort violente, et Hikifune plaça sa propre lame en opposition, pour bloquer. Mais vu la posture adoptée, vu les blessures qui ornaient toujours son corps, difficile de trouver suffisamment de répondant pour contrer l'attaque : la Shinigami se fit projeter plus loin, et dû utiliser un shunpô difficile, afin d'éviter une seconde attaque tranchante de la part de son adversaire. Seijaku se posa à côté du corps de celui qu'il avait contrôlé il y a de cela quelques minutes, tandis qu'il planta son regard dans celui de l'ancienne Capitaine du Gotei 13. Cette dernière ne transpirait pas la confiance non plus, malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu dire à Hiyori Sarugaki, quelques instants auparavant.

« - Je ne peux pas le nier, vous avez trouvé une faille. Concéda-t-il. Mais je connais maintenant votre approche, et vous n'avez réussi qu'à gagner quelques secondes supplémentaires dans votre existence. Vous êtes toujours coincée, Kirio Hikifune … et laissez-moi vous dire une dernière chose. Nous n'aurons certainement pas besoin d'attendre aussi longtemps que vous le croyez, pour parvenir à notre objectif.

\- Que veux-tu … dire ?

\- En ramenant le petit Sumika en Enfer, nous atteindrons notre objectif. »

Les dents de la Shinigami se serrèrent légèrement. Pour l'heure, les autres Shinigamis défendaient l'enfant, mais tout cela n'allait peut-être pas durer. Et Seijaku semblait plutôt évasif, à ce sujet. Comme s'il dissimulait encore un atout, prêt à être utilisé. Pour Hikifune, l'urgence du temps prenait un double visage. Et maintenant que Seijaku connaissait ses intentions, la Capitaine se trouvait réellement dans une position inconfortable … il lui fallait pourtant tenir sa promesse et remplir son devoir.

Hikifune tituba dès le premier pas avancé. Et à quelques encablures, le Général semblait vouloir rester sur ses positions, pour remporter une victoire à l'usure. Et si les choses continuaient dans cette voie-là, il obtiendrait très probablement gain de cause … Les yeux de la jeune femme luirent d'une blancheur fantomatique, tandis qu'autour de Seijaku et de l'âme damnée … et il s'agissait de cette dernière, qui en subissait le plus les effets. Seijaku plissa légèrement le regard.

« - Vous souhaitez emmener cette âme damnée vers vous, en imaginant probablement que si je la touche, je briserai votre lien … c'est ingénieux. Déclara le bras-droit de Meikyû. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous concentrer pleinement là-dessus … »

Une vague de surprise déferla dans les yeux de Kirio Hikifune, lorsqu'elle constata que dans son dos, se trouvaient désormais deux âmes damnées, encapuchonnées dans leur voile noir. Et surtout, il s'avéra que l'un d'eux …

« - … Surtout si je me trouve dans votre dos. Murmura la voix de Seijaku. »

La subordonnée de Rikuchi Roshin tenta de bloquer la lame adverse, mais finit par se faire projeter, malgré son sabre, droit vers … l'âme damnée à laquelle elle était liée. Il s'agissait peut-être de l'occasion rêvée pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Néanmoins, à peine eu-t-elle terminé de considérer cette possibilité, que l'âme damnée qui se trouvait aux côtés de sa cible, s'avéra de nouveau être Seijaku. À quelle vitesse pouvait-il seulement changer d'enveloppe corporelle ?!

Hikifune utilisa les pouvoirs de Seitenkû, pour se stabiliser, avant d'aller faire une rencontre mortelle. Mais immédiatement, elle sentie les deux âmes damnées dans son dos, se lancer à son assaut. La Shinigami finit par utiliser son shunpô, pour disparaître plus loin, dans le dos de ces deux envoyés de l'Enfer, et fit abattre son Zanpakutô sur le sol : de ce dernier, des colonnes d'air jaillirent, pour fuser droit sur les deux âmes maudites. Mais à nouveau, Seijaku usa de ses pouvoirs pour remplacer l'une des cibles de Kirio Hikifune. Et une fois dans ce corps, le Général prit son sabre à deux mains … avant de bloquer les grandes colonnes d'air, en reculant devant leur pouvoir. Un coup d'épée suffit ensuite à disperser le vent, sous le regard courroucé de son adversaire, qui sentait clairement la partie basculer dans le camp adverse.

« - Vous n'êtes pas en état de m'affronter. Murmura le Général du Silence, tandis que les trois âmes damnées se positionnèrent autour du corps de celui qu'Hikifune convoitait. »

La Shinigami posa un genou à terre, la respiration saccadée. Est-ce que … les choses s'achevaient ainsi … ? Il y avait encore tant de choses à faire … elle ne pouvait pas perdre. Pourtant … la ruse de Seijaku avait pris le pas sur elle. Elle le sentait.

Et soudainement … une pression spirituelle importante se fit ressentir. Le Général du Silence plissa légèrement le regard, alors que trois ombres venaient de faire leur apparition.

« - Pff, regardez-moi ces Shinigamis. Vraiment des merdes, partout où ils s'trouvent. Siffla la voix de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Et puis, c'quoi c'monde de merde ? Même le monde des humains a l'air bien à côté d'ça.

\- Grimmjow, cesse de te plaindre pour chaque chose futile. Marmonna à ses côtés Tia Hallibel. »

Neliel Tu Odershvank, elle, ne dit pas un mot. Son regard, absorbé par le spectacle chaotique, de destruction et de sang, s'assombrit. Jamais, malgré son statut d'Espada, elle n'avait apprécié tous les bains de sang. Il s'agissait de quelque chose qui l'outrait même plus que tout, qui la répugnait. La première des Tercera serra les dents, et lança un regard plutôt meurtrier à Seijaku, qui avait finalement tourné le dos à Hikifune, pour faire face aux trois Espadas.

Hallibel, toujours en forme libérée, ferma les yeux.

« - Allons les aider. Déclara-t-elle. C'est un objectif commun que nous avons.

\- Ouais, ouais. J'm'occupe du mec là-bas, il a l'air d'savoir s'battre. Dès qu'j'en ai fini, j'vais péter la gueule d'Ulquiorra ! »

Le Sexta Espada se lança à l'attaque, dans un rire tonitruant, sans même réfléchir. Seijaku plissa légèrement le regard, devant cet amas de folie qui s'abattait sur lui. L'Arrancar ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup d'ordinaire, et cela ne semblait guère près de changer. La lame du Hollow fusa, pour finir bloquée par celle de son adversaire … qui ne bougeait absolument pas de sa position. Le sourire carnassier de Grimmjow s'estompa légèrement. Il n'allait quand même pas perdre contre tous les mecs qu'il croisait, quand même ?! Le Sexta leva sa main, et déclencha un Bala à bout portant, droit vers le visage du Général, qui l'évita d'un pas sur sa gauche, avant de répliquer instantanément par le son de sa lame. Grimmjow écarquilla légèrement le regard, avant de se sentir propulsé ailleurs. L'Arrancar parvint néanmoins à se rattraper, en plantant son sabre sur le toit d'une petite maison, esquissant de nouveau un large sourire.

« - Ah ! J'savais que t'savais t'battre. Mais t'as rien de mieux ? Sourit-il de façon excentrique. »

Pendant ce temps, Tia Hallibel commençait à exterminer des Hollows en envoyant des jets d'eaux puissants. Les Shinigamis déjà présents sur place parurent surpris l'espace d'un instant, notamment Abarai Renji, qui avait déjà contacté les habitants de Las Noches il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il fallait croire qu'au final … ils pouvaient être plus réceptifs. Le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division esquissa à son tour un large sourire : avec de pareils renforts, les Shinigamis pouvaient largement reprendre le dessus ! Hirako et Hiyori parurent également du même avis que lui, les trois continuant à éliminer la vague d'âme damnées et de Hollows, qui commençait à sensiblement diminuer depuis l'arrivée des Espadas.

De son côté, Neliel vint immédiatement aux côtés de Kirio Hikifune, qu'elle aida à se relever. La Shinigami commençait visiblement de plus en plus à être dans les vapes, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et d'énergie au cours de ce dernier combat.

« - Tout va bien ?! S'inquiéta l'amie de Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- Ça va aller … je crois. Articula difficilement la concernée, en voyant de plus en plus trouble. J'ai besoin … que tu m'aides à aller jusqu'à cette âme, là-bas … Continua-t-elle, en désignant l'âme toujours surveillée par deux autres envoyés des Enfers.

\- Pas de problème ! S'écria l'Arrancar aux cheveux émeraude, en soutenant toujours la puissante Shinigami sur ses épaules, avant de disparaître à l'aide d'un sonido. »

Une fois arrivées à destination, Neliel lâcha Hikifune immédiatement, avant de dégainer son épée, et transpercer en deux temps trois mouvements, les deux âmes damnées qui s'y trouvaient … et rattraper la Capitaine qui commençait à tomber à la renverse. Celle-ci soupira lentement, avant de placer sa main vers l'âme damnée, et commencer à administrer des soins à l'aide du kidô. Bon, il fallait tout de même trouver un moyen pour qu'elle puisse se libérer définitivement de ce lien avec cette âme.

« - Euh, ce n'est pas dangereux de soigner cette personne ? S'interrogea Neliel. Elle pourrait se réveiller et tenter de vous tuer, non ?

\- C'est possible … Murmura Hikifune. Mais j'ai plutôt une question pour vous … pourquoi êtes-vous venus nous sauver … ?

\- Moi parce que je suis une amie d'Ichigo ! S'enquit l'ancienne Tercera. Et Grimmjow et Hallibel parce qu'ils voulaient intercepter Ulquiorra, un Arrancar …

\- Un Arrancar ? Je n'ai senti aucun Arrancar ici.

\- C'est normal, Ulquiorra a pris un bracelet qui lui permet de se dissimuler aux yeux de tout le monde, sauf des autres Arrancars ! »

Lentement, les choses se mettaient en place dans son esprit. Et finalement, les yeux de la Shinigami s'emplirent d'une forme de surprise, mêlée à de l'effroi.

« - Oh non … ce n'est pas vrai … »

_Domaine des Sumika – Zone du Rituel, quelques temps auparavant._

Les actions s'enchainaient dehors, tandis qu'une forme d'inertie continuait à exister à l'intérieur des locaux. Kurotsuchi Mayuri continuait d'effectuer quelques observations sur le Hollow qu'il avait en sa possession, sans même se soucier de ce qui se produisait. Sumika continuait de rester dans les bras d'Hinamori, cette dernière cherchant à le consoler de la meilleure façon possible. Nemu, restait aux côtés de son Capitaine, de façon passive, en attendant tout bonnement de recevoir quelques ordres de la part de son supérieur.

« - Eh bien, nous pourrions en tirer une arme assez intéressante ! S'exclama le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, devant les regards un peu blasés des autres présents. Et j'en ai prévu, de bonnes choses à ton sujet … Ricana-t-il lentement.

\- Quel est votre but, Mayuri-sama ?

\- Pauvre idiote, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te le … »

Soudainement, le détenteur d'Ashisogi Jizô se stoppa dans ses propos, pour tourner son visage, une expression neutre gravée sur le visage, droit vers le lieu dans lequel se trouvaient en théorie les Sumika faisant offices de prêtres dans cet endroit délabré. Ni Hinamori, ni Nemu et encore moins l'élu des Sumika, ne comprirent les agissements du Capitaine, qui s'avança vers le grand rideau séparant les deux salles.

« - Attendez ! S'écria Hinamori. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille déranger le rituel ! »

Mais le savant fou ne prit nullement la peine de faire quoi que ce soit, son attention n'étant absolument pas dirigée envers les autres. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, depuis quelques instants. Les fluctuations d'énergies avaient changées … d'un coup sec, d'Ashisogi Jizô, Kurotsuchi Mayuri trancha littéralement le rideau, sous les yeux effarés de tous. Et une certaine surprise fut visible dans son regard, ainsi que dans ceux des autres, venus à sa hauteur : et pour cause … tous les prêtres gisaient actuellement sur le sol ?! Mais comment ?! Et quand est-ce arrivé ?!

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé … ? Demanda d'une voix innocente Sumika, à une Hinamori visiblement tétanisée.

\- Je … je … »

Mayuri pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, cette situation l'intriguait au plus haut point. Ces incapables avaient été éliminés par un ennemi, dont la présence ne fut même pas perceptible ? À en juger par les blessures, ces hommes venaient tout bonnement de se faire tordre le cou, sans aucune délicatesse. Au milieu d'eux, se trouvait toujours un cercle étrange, parsemé de symboles l'étant tout autant. Mais … la question ne se trouvait pas là. À nouveau, Kurotsuchi Mayuri écarquilla les yeux, avant de soulever son épée … et de se faire transpercer par un rayon émeraude, sous les yeux abasourdis des deux autres Shinigamis : un trou béant, duquel giclait son sang, près du thorax, venait d'apparaître, tandis que le Capitaine chuta lentement sur le sol. Une ombre venait d'apparaître devant les yeux de ceux qui restaient encore : sans surprise, il s'agissait d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. Comme il l'imaginait déjà, utiliser les pouvoirs d'Arrancar faisait disparaître la couverture. Tant pis. L'ancien Cuarta Espada pointa son doigt, directement vers Hinamori Momo. Cette dernière semblait trop tétanisée pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais finit par se reprendre.

« - Cours, Sumika ! Hurla-t-elle, en dégainant son Zanpakutô, et poussant plus loin l'enfant, qui semblait de plus en plus perdu par la situation.

\- C'est futile. Siffla le nouveau subordonné de Meikyû, alors que la petite Lieutenante se jetait dans sa direction, en libérant Tobiume. »

Une lumière vive brilla depuis le doigt de l'Arrancar, avant qu'un nouveau rayon ne jaillisse, immédiatement. Trop rapide pour pouvoir espérer une riposte. Nemu fut désormais la seule Shinigami encore debout, dès lors que le thorax de la Lieutenante de Shinji Hirako fut à son tour transpercé, dans un silence assourdissant. La jeune Shinigami ne sentit bientôt plus grand-chose, une terrible sensation de froid et de vide s'emparant de son corps tout entier.

À l'extérieur, ces deux attaques coups sur coups avaient attiré l'attention de tous les belligérants.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai … Lâcha une Hikifune, qui perdait de plus en plus le fil.

\- C'était Ulquiorra ! S'exclama Grimmjow, en interrompant même son combat face à Seijaku.

\- Hinamori … Tremblota légèrement Renji, sur le toit d'un bâtiment. »

Les dents serrées, Shinji explosa le toit du bâtiment d'un mouvement de Sakanade, pour pouvoir entrer dans la fameuse pièce. Le Vizard arriva assez tôt … pour assister à la chute sur sol, d'une Nemu qui rejoignit immédiatement les deux autres Shinigamis, transpercée par un Cero utilisé à une vitesse effroyable par Ulquiorra Schiffer. Et ce dernier se tenait là, une main attrapant le petit Sumika par les cheveux, et l'autre, pointant son doigt dans la direction du Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Ce dernier sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines, en voyant sa Lieutenante affalée sur le dos, inerte, le regard d'un vide abyssal.

« - MOMO ! ENFOIRÉ ! Rugit-il.

\- Ils étaient tous sur le chemin. Articula l'Espada. Mais la mission est un succès, désormais. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : ALONE OR TOGETHER**_

**Les coulisses du chapitre …**

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Tss. C'est moi qui dois l'ouvrir cette semaine.

**RENJI ABARAI : **Et je suis interviewé !

**KARIYA JIN : **Moi aussi.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Fermez-la ! Qui vous a autorisé à parler tous les deux ?! C'est moi qui interview !

**RENJI ABARAI : **… Bah … commence non ?

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Pff, me donne pas d'ordres, Shinigamis. Question une : qui est le plus puissant des Espada ?

**KARIYA JIN : **Le numéro 1, je dirais.

**RENJI ABARAI : **Ouais, du même avis.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Et ?! C'est qui ?!

**KARIYA JIN : **Starrk Coyote ?

**RENJI ABARAI : **Yammy, c'est le Zéro. Ou Barragan, il est un peu cheaté, même si bien sûr maintenant je suis meilleur qu'eux.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Bande de cons ! C'est _moi _le plus puissant des Espada !

**RENJI ABARAI : **Ah bon ?

**KARIYA JIN : **C'est un mensonge.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **J'VAIS VOUS DÉFONCER !

**KARIYA JIN : **Pourquoi ne pas poser la question numéro 2, plutôt ? Les fans vont être déçus.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Est-ce que je …

**RENJI ABARAI : **Et à ta place, je ne ferais pas comme Ichigo à poser des questions que sur soi-même. Sinon, ta cote de popularité va chuter.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Quoi … ?

**RENJI ABARAI : **Bah ouais, les gens vont croire que t'as pas d'imagination.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Moi, pas d'imagination, hein … ? Alors, comme j'le disais, question deux ! Pourquoi Renji Abarai, tu t'la racontes autant alors que t'es qu'un personnage secondaire de merde avec un Bankai tout pourri ?

**RENJI ABARAI : **HEIN ?

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Ahhh, tu peux pas répondre, pas vrai ? Question trois : Kariya Jin, t'as pas l'impression d'être un personnage complètement naze ?

**KARIYA JIN : **Pas le moins du monde. J'ai une histoire touchante et philosophique sur le sens-même de la vie. Pas comme toi.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **ENFOIRÉ ! T'as dit quoi là ?!

**KARIYA JIN : **Rien du tout.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Pff, ouais, c'est ça. Question quatre : ça fait quoi d'être dans l'ombre de Kurosaki, Abarai Renji ?

**RENJI ABARAI : **Je te retourne la question.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **J'suis le roi, petite merde ! J'suis dans l'ombre de personne ! Compris ? COMPRIS ?!

**RENJI ABARAI : **… Ok, ok.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Question pour Kariya Jin. Ça fait quoi d'être rejeté par tout le monde ?

**KARIYA JIN : **Je ne sais pas.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Réponds à ma question ou je te défonce !

**KARIYA JIN : **Alors que tu es un personnage secondaire ?

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK (choqué) : **Q-QUOI ?! Un personnage …

**KARIYA JIN : **Oui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Tu es un personnage secondaire, que tu le veuilles ou non. Moi, je fus le méchant principal de l'Arc des Bounts. Mais toi ? Le méchant principal de l'Arc Arrancar ? Bien sûr que non … réfléchis un petit peu. Ce rôle était détenu par Aizen Sôsuke. Tu n'es rien d'autre que son larbin, même si tu tentes d'en échapper …

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **FERME-LA ! J'suis l'ennemi le plus populaire, enfoiré ! Je suis le roi ! L'Arrancar badass ultime ! Tout le monde m'aime ! Alors viens pas me faire chier !

**RENJI ABARAI : **'Tain mec, mais t'es un rageux, c'est grave là …

**KARIYA JIN : **C'est un complexe d'infériorité.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **_Déchire, __**Pantera ! **_

**JOURNALISTE : **Pour une question de sécurité, l'interview s'achève ici … sachez que le prochain chapitre sera publié Vendredi, mais qu'ensuite, il n'y aura qu'un chapitre par semaine, le Mercredi … c'est malheureux mais ainsi. La prochaine fois, Kariya Jin sera toujours à nos côtés, avec Aizen Sôsuke et Amagai Shûsuke ! Pas de choix, malheureusement pour vous. Car en réalité, c'est simplement une question de concordance et … bref !


	43. Alone Or Together

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__L'invasion du domaine des Sumika touche à sa fin. Les âmes damnées prennent le dessus, Hikifune se révélant incapable de vaincre Seijaku, quand Hallibel, Grimmjow et Neliel interviennent. Les choses semblent pouvoir s'inverser … avant qu'Ulquiorra n'apparaisse et parvienne à s'emparer du petit Sumika, blessant grièvement les trois Shinigamis qui le surveillaient …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Lisa Yadomarû**

Comme les autres Vizards ayant décidé de demeurer à Karakura, Lisa a prôné son désir de liberté pour rester tranquillement là où elle se trouvait. Néanmoins, elle a décidé de s'intégrer pleinement à la société réelle, et a ainsi abandonnée Hiyori, Hachigen et Love dans le hangar. Lorsqu'il a fallu chercher un endroit où travailler, Lisa a décidé de revenir, clamant que la vie professionnelle s'avérait bien trop difficile. Après recherches, Hiyori a découvert que Lisa avait été refusée en temps qu'actrice, jugée trop médiocre.

_**CHAPTER XLIII : ALONE OR TOGETHER**_

**F**oudroyant son adversaire du regard, qui arborait un air toujours neutre, Hirako Shinji avait bien du mal à dissimuler toute la haine qui hurlait en lui. Mais il ne fallait pas agir précipitamment, sans réfléchir, surtout face à un adversaire de cet acabit. Mais … comment ? La poigne de son Zanpakutô bien solidement attrapée, le Vizard ne put se contenir bien plus longtemps. Il s'élança, en hurlant de rage, face à Ulquiorra. Ce dernier ne laissait rien apparaître à travers les traits de son visage, juste un masque froid et vide, comme à son habitude.

La lame de Sakanade se souleva à une vitesse impressionnante, mais le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division ne fit que trancher le vide, le sonido de son opposant lui ayant permis une esquive efficace. Serrant les dents, le blond se retourna, et dû agir encore plus rapidement, lorsqu'un faisceau de lumière émeraude s'abattit à toute vitesse dans sa direction : le sabre se souleva de nouveau, servant de rempart. Shinji recula de plusieurs mètres, parvint à dévier le puissant Cero employé par l'ex-Espada, brisant au passage un mur de l'édifice.

« - Enfoiré … j'vais t'buter … Grommela-t-il, en tentant par la même occasion de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Au secours ! Implora Sumika, en essayant désespérément de sortir de la prise de l'Arrancar aux yeux émeraude.

\- C'est inutile. Martela ce dernier. Maintenant que la mission est remplie, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici.

\- Attends ! »

La lame de Sakanade s'illumina, avant qu'un rayon ne fuse depuis, pour prendre pour cible l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen. Mais ce dernier disparu littéralement du champ de vision du blond, qui fulmina, avant de reporter son attention, d'un air paniqué, sur sa Lieutenante brune, agonisant sur le sol.

« - Momo ! S'exclama-t-il, en accourant pour se trouver juste à ses côtés. Tiens bon ! On va te sortir de là ! »

La concernée ne semblait vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme, et cette vision terrifiait presque son supérieur. Elle ne respirait quasiment plus, ses poumons ayant probablement été perforés par le Cero lancé par Ulquiorra, et ouvrant une plaie béante et sanglante à travers même son shihakusho. Son visage, pâle, ne reflétait plus grand-chose sinon la froide impression de se trouver aux portes de la mort. La main pressée du Vizard se posa sur sa nuque, pour la soulever. Les regards des deux Shinigamis se croisèrent, Hinamori ouvrant faiblement ses yeux.

« - Capitaine Hirako … Murmura-t-elle faiblement, alors qu'elle se sentie soulevée, pour être portée dans les bras de son supérieur. Je suis … désolée …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Paniqua légèrement ce dernier. Tu m'raconteras tout ça quand on sera rentrés à la Division !

\- … J'ai … échoué … je devais protéger … Sumika …

\- Tais-toi, Momo ! Tu vas t'en sortir !

\- Capitaine … merci … de m'avoir fait confiance …

\- Déconne pas, Momo ! Tiens bon ! »

Le blond ne savait pourtant que faire, se retrouvant isolé dans une situation où il devait faire entre rage et bon sens. Ulquiorra Schiffer venait déjà de disparaître à l'extérieur du local, sans un mot. Le Capitaine portait toujours sa subordonnée dans les bras, lorsqu'il porta son regard sur les deux Kurotsuchi : Capitaine et Lieutenant n'esquissait plus le moindre geste. Mais Hirakone doutait pas que le premier cité ne sombrerait pas immédiatement et aussi facilement. Le premier objectif du Vizard résidait d'abord dans sauver sa vice-Capitaine … même si cela s'avérait difficilement possible. Les paupières de l'agonisante se fermèrent déjà, lentement, tandis que sa vision ne lui offrait que le visage inquiet de son Capitaine.

Dehors, Ulquiorra venait déjà de disparaître, en tenant toujours de sa main gauche le petit Sumika dans sa main, ce dernier essayant vaguement de se débattre, sans que la poigne de l'Arrancar au regard émeraude ne tremble du tout. L'ancien Espada s'arrêta toutefois dans son avancée, puisqu'une ombre venait de se poser violemment sur le toit du bâtiment qui lui faisait face, en lui lançant au passage un regard meurtrier : Abarai Renji.

« - Est-ce que c'est … toi ?! Grogna-t-il.

\- Moi ? Répondit calmement l'Arrancar. Ta question est bien vague, Shinigami.

\- J'te demande … si c'est toi qui as attaqué Hinamori … ?

\- Oui. Rétorqua froidement l'ex-Espada.

\- Enfoiré … »

Le Lieutenant de Byakuya Kuchiki souleva son Zanpakutô, et immédiatement, le toit de l'édifice s'écroula, alors que le Shinigami envoya immédiatement Zabimaru en direction de l'Arrancar, qui observait silencieusement et indifféremment la situation. La lame de Renji fusait … avant de s'arrêter subitement, en même temps que le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge écarquilla les yeux : Ulquiorra venait de soulever son bras gauche, et l'enfant avec ?

« - Espèce de lâche ! Repose ce gosse et viens t'battre ! Hurla le Lieutenant.

\- C'est une idée absurde. Répondit froidement l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen. J'ai une mission à accomplir. Et tu es sur le chemin. »

Le visage de Renji s'emplit d'une lueur de surprise, lorsqu'il lui-même éclairé par la teinte émeraude du Cero lancé par Ulquiorra. Ce dernier attaquait _vraiment _vite, et apportait forcément un lot de péril plus grand. Le Lieutenant parvint à esquiver rapidement le dangereux rayon de son adversaire, mais à peine eu-t-il l'occasion de reporter son visage sur le champ de bataille, qu'un coup de la main, au sens propre du terme, de la part de l'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs le fit valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Pas de quoi déranger outre-mesure le Shinigami toutefois, qui se releva en pestant légèrement. Mais de toute évidence, cet homme ne voulait pas engager le combat : d'un sonido, Ulquiorra disparut du champ de vision de son adversaire, mais sans l'attaquer. Comme s'il ne « _se trouvait plus sur le chemin. »_

Bizarrement, aux alentours, les âmes damnées cessèrent de déferler sur le secteur qu'elles convoitaient. Enfin, cela pouvait paraître logique, puisqu'elles avaient maintenant atteint leur objectif.

Renji aperçut rapidement le Capitaine Hirako sortir, Hinamori inerte dans les bras. Et il se décida, non pas à poursuivre Ulquiorra, mais à aller voir son ancienne amie. Un flot de contradictions se bousculaient dans son esprit, lui faisant perdre le sens des priorités.

Et pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra avait déjà atteint la zone dans laquelle se tenait Seijaku. Ce dernier avait pris une certaine distance dans son court affrontement avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ce dernier étant placé sur un toit à proximité, lançant immédiatement un regard inquisiteur au dernier arrivant. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hallibel arriva sur place, plantant également ses yeux verts sur la scène qui se jouait, probablement à la recherche d'informations qui pourraient la concerner directement, elle, et les Hollows de Las Noches. Un peu plus en retrait, Hiyori observait avec une certaine anxiété la situation.

« - Bon travail, Ulquiorra. Déclara le Général du Silence. Notre mission est donc remplie ici.

\- Hé, Ulquiorra ?! Tu travailles pour un mec si minable au final ?! Grommela la voix de Grimmjow. Et après des gonzesses, tu kidnappes des gosses ? La prochaine fois c'est quoi ? Des animaux domestiques ? Conclu-t-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te mêler des choses qui ne te concernent pas, Grimmjow. Rétorqua lentement l'ancien Cuarta Espada, en fermant ses paupières. Et les autres Arrancars également. Je pensais avoir été suffisamment clair. Ne vous mêlez pas de cela, et vous ne risquerez rien.

\- C'est justement ce dont je doute, au vu de la tournure des choses. Annonça Hallibel. Je savais que tu ne dirais rien sur vos véritables intentions à Las Noches, alors j'ai décidé de te suivre jusqu'ici pour comprendre.

\- Satisfaite ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je ne comprends toujours pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es rallié à ces hommes. »

L'ancien Cuarta ne daigna toutefois pas répondre. Au bout de quelques secondes, le secteur paraissait rempli d'âmes damnées, ces dernières s'entassant toutes autour des plus hauts gradés, parmi les armées de Meikyû. Toujours soutenue par Neliel, Hikifune lança un regard rageur sur ce qui se passait devant ses yeux : Sumika ne bougeait plus vraiment, solidement tenu par son ravisseur. Seijaku souleva son sabre, et traça un cercle, conduisant immédiatement à l'ouverture d'un vortex vers l'Enfer, dans lequel les âmes damnées s'engouffrèrent immédiatement. Malgré toutes les blessures qui étaient siennes, Hikifune se leva immédiatement, surprenant au passage Neliel.

« - REVENEZ ! S'époumona l'ancienne Capitaine du Gotei 13. »

Une aura blanche puissante fit frissonner les environs, entourant la Shinigami et sa lame. Mais trop tard. L'enfant, qui tendait faiblement sa main vers elle, disparaissait lentement dans les flammes de ce monde inhospitalier.

« - Vous devriez songer à votre propre existence, Kirio Hikifune. Murmura Seijaku, qui disparut en même temps que les autres, évitant une rafale de vent de la part de son ennemie, qui ne fit que frapper sur la paroi rocheuse de ce monde. »

Seul un profond sentiment de désespoir résonnait depuis l'âme de la jeune femme. Un échec cuisant, tel paraissait être le constat de cette mission dans le domaine des Sumika. La civilisation avait été arrachée de ses bases, détruites dans des mares de sang indicibles, et l'héritier, permettant de retrouver la première pierre, venait de tomber entre les mains de Meikyû. Hikifune tomba sur le sol, à genoux. Son corps souffrait encore bien des blessures reçues lors de son affrontement, mais elle ne pouvait guère être comparée à celle qui torturait actuellement son âme.

« - CAPITAINE HIKIFUNE ! Hurla soudainement une voix, qui ramena la concernée à la réalité. AIDEZ-MOI ! »

La Shinigami jeta un regard sur l'homme qui accourait vers elle, à savoir Shinji Hirako, tenant dans ses bras une Hinamori Momo visiblement … morte ? La subordonnée de Rikuchi Roshin se racla lentement la gorge.

_Hueco Mundo – Désert, quelques temps auparavant …_

Le sable du désert s'éleva vers les airs, inondant ensuite le sol de ses milliers de particules, dès lors qu'il retombait. Les quatre belligérants s'étaient élancés dans une ultime offensive, dans le but de clore un affrontement n'ayant déjà que trop duré. Mais personne ne pouvait décemment prétendre croiser le fer encore bien longtemps, et tout le monde puisait déjà sur des réserves bien entamées, pour poursuivre cette lutte. Sans prétendre aller jusqu'à effectuer une bataille en équipe, il fallait néanmoins essayer de s'entraider un minimum, pour le coup.

La grande lame sauvage de Zaraki Kenpachi s'écrasa dans un fracas sonore, sur le sabre aux teintes bleutées de Kanashimi, sans prendre un avantage significatif, bloquant ainsi les deux adversaires dans un jeu de regard passif.

« - T'as des réserves, on dirait ! Sourit largement le Shinigami à la tête des armées de la Onzième Division. Mais ça ne tiendra pas très longtemps ! »

Mais Kenpachi écarquilla vivement le regard, quand au-dessus de lui, l'ombre de Nikushimi s'élança avec ardeur. Le Général de la Haine abattit son sabre avec une grande rapidité, droit vers le crâne du Capitaine.

« - _Hado n°31 : __**Shakkahô**_. »

Dans le dos Shinigami aux clochettes, se tenait toujours Byakuya Kuchiki, armé de son Hakuteiken, mais qui avait également la main gauche libre, pour effectuer quelques sorts de kidô : une sphère de feu rouge fusa à vive allure, dans le but immédiat de repousser l'assaut du Général possédant une chevelure à la teinte similaire. Ce dernier plissa légèrement le regard, et repoussa le sort lancé par le noble. Cette courte réaction permis néanmoins à Kenpachi d'envisager un angle de frappe : sans garde, il pourrait l'abattre, d'un coup sec !

Mais un violent coup de pied lui heurta la côte, le faisant même reculer sur plusieurs mètres, pour se retrouver finalement aux côtés de Byakuya Kuchiki, le visage désormais plaqué d'une forme de contrariété. Bien évidemment, la coupable se trouvait être Kanashimi, dont le visage demeurait relativement impassible, à côté de laquelle Nikushimi se reposa.

« - Zaraki Kenpachi. Lâcha la voix froide de Byakuya. Si tu ne perdais pas ton temps à émettre des menaces ridicules sur tes adversaires, nous avancerions bien dans ce combat.

\- Quoi ?! Grommela le concerné. T'es avec eux ou quoi ? Fais pas chier, tu veux ?

\- Ne sois pas encore plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà. Il faut gagner contre eux, et ta façon de combattre et de penser ne va pas dans ce sens.

\- Ah ouais ?! Tu crois que tu vas me donner des ordres ?

\- Je te donne des conseils, car tu sembles en avoir bien besoin. »

Les deux Capitaines se toisèrent du regard, face à face, se défiant silencieusement. Quelques mètres plus loin, Nikushimi et Kanashimi échangèrent un bref regard d'une nature bien différente.

« - J't'aime pas vraiment, mais on peut largement en profiter, tu crois pas ? Souffla le Général aux cheveux rouges. Ces gars sont trop cons.

\- … Oui. Répondit lentement son interlocutrice. Finissons-en. »

Le Meikaitana du jeune homme, en apparence, se mit à luire d'une forte lumière rouge, attirant immédiatement l'attention des deux Shinigamis, qui se repostèrent en position de bataille. Ladite lumière fonça rapidement, pour atterrir directement sur le sabre immatériel du noble aux cheveux noirs, dont la perplexité se lisait sur les traits de son visage.

Et à la seconde suivante, une explosion se produisit, dès lors qu'un sceau étrange aux faux airs des Portes de l'Enfer, soulevant une bonne partie du sable. Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division se retrouva rapidement projeté en arrière, du sang se faisant davantage visible sur son corps.

« - Ah ouais, fit Kenpachi, apparaissant non loin. J'avais oublié de t'le dire, mais ce mec utilise des trucs bizarres qui explosent sur toi.

\- Aurais-tu oublié _autre chose _? Souffla la voix du Shinigami aux yeux gris. »

Avant même que le géant de la Onzième Division ne puisse répondre, une ombre jaillie depuis le nuage de sable, généré suite à l'attaque de Nikushimi. Il s'agissait de sa partenaire, Générale de la Tristesse, Kanashimi. Cette dernière fit immédiatement fuser son épée en direction de la côte précédemment endolorie, de Zaraki Kenpachi. L'attaque s'était révélée assez fulgurante, et le natif du Rukongai s'essaya à une rapide contre-offensive, mais son épée fut la plus lente : là encore, une marque significative de sang venait de s'écouler, même si dans son mouvement, le subordonné de Yamamoto Genryûsai avait évité de se prendre un coup plus meurtrier encore, vers les côtes. Le Shinigami s'écrasa légèrement sur le sol, et son sabre manqua en plus sa cible, qui l'évita au prix d'un simple saut vers l'arrière.

« - Putain ! S'écria le grand Shinigami. Kuchiki, tu fais chier, j'me suis pris son attaque à cause de toi !

\- Et tu oses en plus m'impliquer ? Répliqua froidement le détenteur de l'Hakuteiken. Je te signale que tu es le responsable de tout ceci.

\- Ah ouais ?! Et comment t'explique que j'me suis fait touché, alors ?!

\- Ceci est uniquement dû à ton incompétence. »

Le supérieur de Yachiru Kusajishi voulait presque se lancer à l'assaut de son camarade, pour tester cette _« incompétence » _mais il n'en n'eut pas réellement l'occasion : Nikushimi apparut soudainement face à Kuchiki Byakuya. Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division se reprit rapidement, et abattit sa lame immatérielle d'une blancheur éclatante, sans succès néanmoins, puisque le Général de la Haine évita finalement la confrontation, en se ravisant. L'Hakuteiken de Byakuya s'écrasa ainsi sur le sol, pourfendant ce dernier de façon significative. Et dans son dos, le noble ressenti rapidement la présence de Kanashimi … à nouveau, un mince filet de sang gicla depuis le corps du Capitaine de la Sixième Division, cette fois-ci touché dans le dos, malgré un shunpô pour tenter d'échapper à cette situation difficile.

Et pendant ce temps, une autre explosion retentit, dès lors que l'un des sceaux de Nikushimi se plaça sur le sol, juste devant les pas effrénés de Zaraki Kenpachi. Le manque de prudence de ce dernier lui causa ainsi de nouveaux dégâts relativement gênants, compte-tenu de l'affrontement.

Les deux Shinigamis se posèrent côte-à-côte, tandis que les adversaires faisaient de même.

« - Zaraki Kenpachi, il est temps que tu serves à quelque chose. Martela Byakuya. Cesse de tomber dans tous les pièges possibles.

\- Ferme-là ! J'me bats comme je veux ! »

Ce sombre idiot allait faire échouer la mission, s'il continuait sur le même rythme. Byakuya fronça les sourcils, dès lors qu'il vit son coéquipier foncer tête baissée vers les deux Généraux, en poussant un hurlement sauvage, abattant finalement son Zanpakutô d'une façon plus que violente.

Mais bien évidemment, le coup paraissait tellement prévisible, qu'aucun des deux subordonnés de Meikyû n'eut la moindre égratignure, se contentant d'éviter en s'écartant tous deux sur les flancs opposés du Capitaine de la Onzième Division. Et forcément, cette manœuvre ainsi effectuée, permettait aux deux âmes damnées de disposer d'un bon champ d'action pour attaquer l'homme avide de bataille qu'était Kenpachi. Ce moment fut choisi par Byakuya Kuchiki afin d'agir : le noble plaça la paume de sa main gauche sur la trajectoire qu'empruntait Kanashimi.

« - _Hado n°63 : __**Raikohô**_. »

La foudre concentrée explosa immédiatement, forçant Kanashimi à stopper son offensive, pour bloquer avec une certaine difficulté, compréhensible au vu de son état, le puissant sort de kidô lancé par le grand-frère adoptif de Rukia. Un vif shunpô permis au noble d'arriver face à sa cible, et d'abattre son épée de lumière droit sur elle. Le coup fut néanmoins paré par la subordonnée de Meikyû, qui fut néanmoins forcée de reculer bien loin, tiquant au passage.

Et durant ce laps de temps, Zaraki Kenpachi avait déclenché une vague d'énergie puissante depuis son Zanpakutô, forçant Nikushimi à perdre du terrain, incapable d'avancer correctement. Finalement, le Général aux cheveux rouges disparut de son champ de vision, pour se poster plus loin, laissant les deux Shinigamis dos-à-dos.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Brailla le plus grand des deux.

\- Je m'occupe de cette femme. Déclara son interlocuteur. Vu que tu ne sembles pas capable de coopérer, alors essaie au moins d'empêcher qu'ils le fassent.

\- Pff … nan, laisse-moi m'occuper de cette gonzesse, l'autre mec me fait chier avec ses explosions.

\- Si tu veux. Articula lentement le Shinigami aux ailes de lumière. Dans ce cas, ne fais pas tout échouer.

\- Parle pour toi, Kuchiki ! Ricana-t-il en retour. »

Les deux coéquipiers de fortune disparurent simultanément à l'aide d'un shunpô croisé, chacun décidant ainsi de s'occuper d'un nouvel adversaire. Nikushimi fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant approcher son ennemi : avec cette lame immatérielle, il s'avérait globalement impossible de placer un sceau explosif là-dessus. Et avec les réserves d'énergie dont il disposait à l'heure actuelle, l'affrontement s'annonçait vraiment difficile.

_Mais il ne perdrait pas. Pas contre un Shinigami._

Une lueur rougeoyante s'empara du corps de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, avant que celui-ci ne s'élance à son tour vers Kuchiki Byakuya. Le premier coup fut lancé par le noble à la chevelure ébène, la grande lame de lumière manquant de peu de trancher le Général, qui esquiva en se déplaçant légèrement sur sa gauche, ayant ainsi l'opportunité de lancer une attaque sur le Shinigami, qui avait désormais laissé une ouverture. Le sabre rougeoyant du Général fusa, et toucha même l'épaule du subordonné de Yamamoto : une explosion se produisit, à bout portante, calcinant ainsi la partie droit du haori, et du Shihakusho appartenant au Shinigami, qui posa un genou à terre, le sang s'écoulant en grande partie depuis cette plaie. Le regard du Shinigami se planta dans celui de son adversaire.

« - As-tu peur de combattre seul face à moi, Général ? Lâcha-t-il, d'un ton hautain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'racontes ? Souffla son adversaire, d'un air menaçant. Tu crois que j'vais tomber dans cette provocation d'merde ?

\- Ce n'était pas une provocation. Rétorqua le Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Ma question était sérieuse. Moi, ainsi que Zaraki Kenpachi sommes globalement dans un meilleur état de forme que vous. M'affronter seul dans ton état n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Et où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Je te dis … que tu as _besoin _de cette Kanashimi pour survivre. »

_Bleach OST – B13A_

Les dents du Général de la Haine se serrèrent, tandis que la colère déformait légèrement les traits de son visage. Le sol continuait de trembler sous ses pieds, le sable s'agitant de droite à gauche, constamment. L'aura grandissante de Nikushimi ne semblait même pas prendre en compte ses limites physiques. Byakuya plissa légèrement son regard.

« - Vous, les Shinigamis, aimez prendre les autres de haut, hein ? Souffla-t-il, la tête légèrement baissée. Alors laisse-moi te montrer que je n'ai besoin de personne pour t'anéantir, Kuchiki Byakuya. »

Le noble ne répondit rien, tandis que son adversaire pointa son épée dans sa direction, les flammes rougeoyantes s'en échappant abondamment. Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division ferma doucement les paupières, tandis que toute la lumière dégagée par son Hakuteiken s'estompa, laissant de nouveau place à des nuées de fleurs rosâtres, volant tout autour de lui. Le regard de Nikushimi, empli d'une haine évidente, laissa en plus apparaître une forme d'anxiété.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de l'Hakuteiken pour t'éliminer. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

\- … Ah … vraiment ? On va voir ça … tout de suite ! Grogna le Général au regard embrasé, avant de faire exploser toute son énergie autour de lui, provoquant une envolée de sable importante dans les alentours, avant de s'élancer vers son adversaire, ses deux mains fermement empoignées sur son Meikaitana. »

Le Shinigami au rang noble leva rapidement la main, déclenchant une vague de pétales roses, qui suivit la trajectoire de l'ennemi, pour se mettre en opposition.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il n'y avait pas autant de discussion. Les coups d'épées s'échangèrent à vive allure entre Zaraki Kenpachi et Kanashimi, cette dernière offrant une résistance toujours aussi inattendue physiquement parlant, au Capitaine de la Onzième Division, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Le géant frappa rapidement la femme aux cheveux bleus de sa grande lame tranchante, avant que cette dernière ne soit bloquée par l'épée adverse. Kanashimi recula de quelques centimètres, avant de répliquer, causant une coulée de sang près du bras déjà calciné de Zaraki Kenpachi, lors de son combat antérieur. Le Shinigami ricanait aux éclats, de façon presque maladive, devant le regard froid de l'envoyée des Enfers. D'ici, Kanashimi pouvait apercevoir le changement de comportement opéré par Nikushimi, dans son propre combat. Le regard cristal de la jeune femme à la robe blanche, désormais entachée de sang, s'emplit d'une étrange forme d'anxiété, qu'elle tentait visiblement de dissimuler.

« - Bah alors ?! Tonna soudainement la voix de Kenpachi, tandis que la Générale parvint à bloquer le coup, qui prenait la direction de son cou. Tu n'es plus très concentrée, là ! Il t'arrive quoi ?

\- Rien de notable. Répondit calmement l'âme damnée, en libérant une bonne dose d'énergie bleutée, que Kenpachi repoussa d'un mouvement d'épée très appuyé. »

Le Shinigami en profita pour se relancer à l'assaut. Kuchiki avait raison. Tous les deux ne formaient pas une bonne équipe lorsqu'ils combattaient ensembles, bien au contraire. Alors, la meilleure chose possible, le meilleur des travaux d'équipe, consistait à laisser l'autre se débrouiller, contre un adversaire qui lui correspondait. Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, en enchaînant plusieurs coups d'épées d'une violence sauvage, quand bien même son état piteux laissait présager l'inverse. Kanashimi, elle, semblait clairement sur lereculoir, visiblement préoccupée par autre chose.

« - Tu t'inquiètes pour toi, si ton pote s'fait éclater ?! Continuait de rire un Kenpachi en extase, dont la lame entacha la côte de l'ennemie, qui tiqua sur le coup. Ou alors, tu t'inquiètes … pour lui ?! »

Quelque chose de différent s'imprégnait dans les yeux de la subordonnée de Meikyû. Un ressentiment, peut-être, envers Kenpachi lui-même. Mais le combat ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour quelque chose de ce type. Le sabre tranchant de Kenpachi continuait de frapper, soulevant sable et sang en même temps, tandis que celui de Kanashimi répondit en retour avec la même dose de puissance. Les cliquetis sonores aigus se répétaient encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les deux lames ne s'entrechoquent plus franchement, les deux adversaires se faisant face, Kenpachi surplombant son adversaire, sourire scotché aux lèvres, auquel la jeune femme ne répondit que par un visage fermé.

« - Est-ce que ta question est vraiment importante ? Murmura la Générale, ses yeux demeurant braqués dans ceux de son adversaire, tandis que tous deux continuaient de chercher l'avantage par la lame.

\- Pour moi ? Nan. Sourit le natif du Rukongai. Par contre, toi, si ça te déconcentre, ça pourrait avoir son importance ! C'serait chiant si tu venais à crever par déconcentration !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Souffla la Générale, tandis qu'une aura bleue de grande ampleur commença à l'entourer, le sol tremblant sous ce pouvoir. »

Kenpachi fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de se sentir repoussé par la puissante lame adverse, de quelques pas en arrière. Néanmoins, pas de quoi lui enlever toute sa volonté de combattre ! Le Shinigami aux clochettes entreprit de s'élancer de nouveau vers la Générale, mais quelque chose se produisait avec elle. Elle paraissait clairement épuisée, par tous les affrontements, et cette dose d'énergie qu'elle déployait en ce moment semblait également l'affecter, à tel point qu'elle posa un genou à terre, ses deux mains toujours bien fermes sur son épée, et son regard bien décidé à en finir.

_Oui, elle devait en finir, maintenant. Ainsi, elle pourrait …_

« - _Yaiba no Shitsuren. _Siffla-t-elle. »

Même si Zaraki Kenpachi n'était pas particulièrement doué pour ressentir les reiatsu des autres, ou les changements spirituels qui y sont liés, mais là, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division avait l'impression que toute l'énergie de cette femme, absolument toute, se concentrait dans cette lame, qui brillait d'une lumière totalement aveuglante, aidant la Lune Argentée à illuminer le ciel du Hueco Mundo. Et ceci fait, la Générale fonça immédiatement vers Kenpachi, qui ne changeait pas de route …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : BLADE'S BROKEN HEART**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Yaiba no Shitsuren : **Lame du Cœur Brisé.

**Les coulisses du chapitre …**

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Bonjour, mes chers et fidèles lecteurs. Je suis aujourd'hui désigné pour jouer le rôle du journaliste, qui va sûrement prendre sa retraite d'ailleurs. En ce moment, je côtoie Kariya Jin ainsi que Shusuke Amagai. Et nous sommes en débat spécial : qui a établi le meilleur plan pour vaincre la Soul Society ? Excepté moi bien entendu. Car je suis infiniment meilleur qu'eux.

**KARIYA JIN : **Mon plan fut bien meilleur. Faire exploser la Soul Society est simple et efficace.

**AMAGAI SHUSUKE : **Je ne crois pas non. Mon plan de vaincre les Shinigamis uns à par uns est meilleur. Avec des armes illégales, c'est encore mieux.

**KARIYA JIN : **C'est ridicule.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **En effet.

**AMAGAI SHUSUKE : **Comment ça se fait que le journaliste prend parti ?!

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Détrompez-vous, Shusuke Amagai. Je vous trouve aussi ridicules l'un que l'autre.

**KARIYA JIN : **Comment … ?

**AMAGAI SHUSUKE : **Un peu de respect ne serait pas de refus. Après tout, nous avions des objectifs communs non ?

**KARIYA JIN : **D'autant plus que je suis quasiment immortel. Je suis là depuis des temps immémoriaux.

**AMAGAI SHUSUKE : **Ah bon ? Vraiment ?

**KARIYA JIN (sourire fier) : **Et oui. J'ai combattu dans les arènes de gladiateurs à Rome, j'ai fait la Guerre des Gaules avec Jules César, j'ai participé à la Guerre de Cent Ans contre l'Angleterre, j'ai aidé à construire la Tour Eiffel, j'ai fait la Première Guerre mondiale en tant que pilote d'avion, et j'ai été déporté par les nazis. Et j'ai survécu.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Pour au final mourir tout seul, sans aucune forme de tristesse de la part des autres.

**KARIYA JIN : **…

**AMAGAI SHUSUKE : **Je suis meilleur que toi, Kariya Jin. Moi au moins j'apparais dans _Bleach Versus Crusade _sur Wii.

**KARIYA JIN : **Ce jeu est nul.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **C'est vrai, ce jeu ne transmet pas mes pouvoirs en intégralité.

**AMAGAI SHUSUKE : **Vous êtes justes jaloux de moi.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Haha.

**AMAGAI SHUSUKE : **Qu'y a-t-il ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Je serais même davantage jaloux de Yamada Hanatarô que de vous, voilà tout.

**AMAGAI SHUSUKE : **Irrespectueux personnage. Dois-je rappeler que dans Rising Hell, Rikuchi Roshin vous a écrasé ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Besoins scénaristiques évidents. J'ai fait exprès de me faire vaincre, pour le bien de la Soul Society.

**KARIYA JIN : **Je croyais que tu voulais détruire la Soul Society ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Quelle idée ridicule. Où est-ce que je vivrais ensuite ? Dans le monde réel où personne ne pourra admirer mon pouvoir et ma classe ?

**AMAGAI SHUSUKE : **Je suis plutôt d'accord. Pour les mêmes raisons ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Haha.

**KARIYA JIN : **Haha.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Haha.

**KARIYA JIN : **Haha.

**AMAGAI SHUSUKE : **Arrêtez de rire.

**KARIYA JIN : **Sérieusement mon pauvre ami, tu pensais sérieusement avoir la classe ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Je ne riais pas pour ça.

**KARIYA JIN : **Ah oui ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **En effet. Je pensais à vos pouvoirs minables.

**KARIYA JIN : **…

**AMAGAI SHUSUKE : **…

**AIZEN SÔSUKE :** Et dire que vous pensiez renverser les 13 Divisions de la sorte … c'est hilarant. Le pire étant que vous perdiez face à ce misérable Kurosaki Ichigo …

**KARIYA JIN : **Celui-là même qui a causé ta perdre, Sôsuke Aizen.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **C'est profondément ridicule. Ma défaite a été causée par le Hogyôku, qui connaissait des simples problèmes techniques. Ma création ne fut pas encore parfaite, hélas.

**AMAGAI SHUSUKE : **En ce sens, mes Bakkotos sont identiques.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Identiques à mes créations ? C'est hautement impossible.

**KARIYA JIN : **Et si nous passions à la deuxième question ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **C'est réclamé avec tant de volonté, alors pourquoi pas. Mais étant donné que je suis Aizen Sôsuke, futur Dieu de la Soul Society, je ne sais pas. Vais-je répondre à cette stupide requête ?

**KARIYA JIN : **Je ne suis pas stupide.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Penser pouvoir détruire la Soul Society avec un tel plan, est profondément stupide. Mais je te l'accorde, c'est bien moins stupide que ce qu'Amagai Shusuke ici présent a concocté.

**AMAGAI SHUSUKE : **Ah, vraiment ? Me faire passer pour un gentil jusqu'au dernier moment est …

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Un plagiat complètement raté de moi, oui.

**KARIYA JIN : **Je suis un Bount.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Je vois que les gens commencent à perdre la tête. Eh bien, la prochaine fois, nos lecteurs retrouveront en tant que journaliste Ulquiorra Schiffer ou Yammy Riyalgo et pourront interroger soit Hitsugaya Toshirô et Rangiku Matsumoto, ou bien Nnoitra Ginger et Grimmjow Jaggerjack !


	44. Blade's Broken Heart

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Grâce aux actions d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, Seijaku et les forces de l'Enfer parviennent à remporter la bataille face à Kirio Hikifune et son groupe, en s'emparant du jeune Sumika, avant de retourner en Enfer. Pendant ce temps, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya, Nikushimi et Kanashimi, continuent un affrontement qui _s'approche_ de son dénouement … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Hachigen **

Géant pacifique, Hachigen a refusé de revenir à la Soul Society, tant que tous les Vizards ne s'y seront pas réunis, refusant d'abandonner un seul de ses compagnons, ce qui lui valut la sympathie du Gotei 13. Hiyori répète à qui veut l'entendre que ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour augmenter sa côte de popularité, dès lors qu'il reviendra au Seireitei.

_**CHAPTER XLIV : BLADE'S BROKEN HEART**_

**L**'attention de Zaraki Kenpachi, sur cette lame funeste qui se dirigeait vers lui à une vitesse foudroyante, ne faiblissait pas. Quelque chose de mal allait se produire, il en avait l'étrange sensation. Mais le Capitaine de la Onzième Division n'avait jamais été homme à reculer dans les moments dangereux ! Et ce, même si son corps entier avait été calciné, même s'il ne tenait désormais son sabre qu'à une main, même s'il ne disposait pas de toute sa puissance ! Ricanant de nouveau aux éclats, comme s'il paraissait heureux d'en découdre, quel qu'en soit le dénouement, Kenpachi frappa dans le même sens que Kanashimi. Les deux épées ne tardèrent pas à avaler la distance les séparant, avant de se rencontrer, dans un fracas terrible, qui glaça presque le sang de Yachiru Kusajishi, qui assistait à toute la scène, quelques mètres plus loin. Le sol s'effondrait totalement sous le coup des deux opposants.

_Une craquelure. _

« - Ken-chan … »

_Deux craquelures … _

Et un son funeste de lame brisée. Les yeux de Zaraki Kenpachi se statufièrent, devant la situation à laquelle il devait faire face. Pour la première fois depuis toute son existence, il assistait à cela. Son sabre … venait d'être brisé. Sa seule arme contre ce monde, contre tous ses adversaires … en morceaux ? Le rire du Shinigami avait disparu. Son sourire gigantesque, également.

« - Mon Yaiba no Shitsuren matérialise toute la tristesse de mon cœur, en une lame. Murmura lentement la Générale aux cheveux bleus. Ne sois pas si choqué, Zaraki Kenpachi … je suis simplement, plus triste que toi, tu n'es fort. »

Quelle étrange sensation. Durant toute son existence, Zaraki Kenpachi avait toujours pensé que mourir au combat, aurait été la sensation la plus agréable qu'il puisse connaître. Parce qu'il imaginait que dans ce cas-là, il obtiendrait ce qu'il avait toujours désiré : un adversaire à sa hauteur. Il avait déjà vu des hommes forts lui faire face : Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Nnoitra Ginger … et à ces moments-là, sa sensation n'avait jamais été identique à celle qu'il vivait en ce moment.

_Pourquoi ?! Que se passait-il ?!_

Du sang entacha largement le sol, coulant depuis le ventre du Capitaine de la Onzième Division, alors que Kanashimi retira son sabre, de la plaie qu'il venait de lui infliger, provoquant un véritable torrent de sang. Le Géant de la Onzième Division sentit ses genoux se raidir, son corps lui-même refusant d'obéir à ses ordres. Il ne comprenait pas, ce qui lui arrivait, tout simplement. Une terrible sensation de froid le prenait, une sensation de vide. Mais aussi … de souffrance ?! Machinalement, le Capitaine Shinigami tourna machinalement sa tête, et aperçu au loin, Yachiru. Une étrange lueur brillait dans les yeux de cette dernière … des larmes ? Des larmes mêlant la tristesse et la haine ?

_Arrête, ne pleure pas … _

La blessure que Kanashimi venait de lui infliger, ne lui semblait pourtant pas mortelle. Faisait-il erreur ? Zaraki Kenpachi ne comprenait pas réellement. Les yeux de l'homme à la chevelure hérissée se vidèrent pourtant de vie.

« - Sache qu'aucune de mes techniques ne peut tuer directement. Murmura Kanashimi. Tu n'as ici qu'une matérialisation de tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur … et c'est suffisant, pour t'empêcher de te relever. Ton Zanpakutô brisé … l'a été pour cette même raison. Tu l'aurais peut-être oublié, mais lui aussi, dispose d'une âme … »

_Que racontait-elle ? Il ne venait pas de mourir, là … ? Et encore cette histoire de Zanpakutô … ?_

« - Mais maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin de technique … pour te trancher la gorge. »

Une vague d'effroi explosa dans les yeux de Yachiru. Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, les bras croisés, alors que Ken-chan allait … la petite fille se saisit de son Zanpakutô. Elle devait à tout prix aider celui qui l'avait sorti de ce monde hostile au Rukongai.

Kanashimi, elle, leva son sabre. En finir maintenant, et abréger ses souffrances. La Générale ne cherchait pas à faire durer cela très longtemps, et Kenpachi, lui, ne pouvait plus bouger.

« - Je t'achève ici, Zaraki Kenpachi. Murmura-t-elle.

\- À ta place, je ne ferai pas ça. Tonna une voix, qui stoppa l'élan d'une Yachiru, qui semblait prête à partir secourir son illustre ainé. »

Les yeux de la subordonnée de Meikyû s'élargirent, tandis qu'elle fit volte-face : à quelques mètres d'elle, se tenait le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, Kuchiki Byakuya. Mais la simple présence de ce Shinigami n'aurait pas permis de lancer une vague de doutes dans l'esprit de la concernée. Nikushimi, demeurait, contre son gré, à ses côtés : le Capitaine tenait un étrange filet de pétales roses, qui entouraient littéralement le corps, et notamment le cou du Général aux cheveux rouges. Cette nouvelle technique employée ressemblait presque à un Sajo Sabaku, mais avec Senbonzakura Kageyoshi comme matière première. Un nuage de fleurs entourait d'ailleurs le Général, qui semblait bien piégé, incapable de poursuivre le combat, dans une telle situation. Néanmoins, le concerné demeurait toutefois bien conscient, et son visage haineux exprimait bien ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la situation.

« - Enfoiré ! J'vais t'buter ! Grommela-t-il, impuissant.

\- De vous deux, j'ai rapidement pu savoir qui tomberait le plus facilement dans des pièges. Annonça le noble.

\- Que cherches-tu à faire, Kuchiki Byakuya ?! Lâcha son interlocutrice, en perdant visiblement une partie de son calme habituel.

\- À en juger par ta réaction, cet homme semble davantage compter à tes yeux que tu ne veuilles bien nous faire croire. Reprit froidement le détenteur de Senbonzakura. Je te propose donc un marché. Ton camarade est bloqué dans mon _Fire no Hanabira, _et un seul mouvement me suffira pour en terminer avec lui. D'un autre côté, tu détiens la vie de Zaraki Kenpachi, au bout de ton épée. Bien que je ne tienne pas particulièrement à lui, son existence m'est encore utile.

\- Tu veux marchander ? Demanda Kanashimi, d'un ton lent.

\- En effet. Murmura en retour le Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Laisse Zaraki Kenpachi, et je laisserais cet homme. Nous combattrons alors avec le peu de forces qu'il nous reste.

\- Vous foutez pas d'moi ! Grogna Nikushimi, d'un ton plus que colérique. Kanashimi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Bute ce Zaraki Kenpachi ! T'as une chance inespérée, alors fais-le ! Et tu vas quand même pas le croire ?! C'est un Shinigami, merde ! »

La Générale à la chevelure bleutée déposa son regard cristallin sur son collègue. Ce dernier ne semblait guère comprendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout.

La jeune femme en robe blanche voyait sa poigne sur son arme décliner un petit peu, la pointe de l'épée ne paraissant plus aussi menaçante pour attenter à la vie du Shinigami, étalé au sol, à côté d'elle. Nikushimi, lui, n'en croyait visiblement pas ses yeux, lorsque sa camarade s'avança de quelques pas vers le noble.

« - C'est d'accord. Articula-t-elle, lentement. Désormais, laisse Nikusimi partir.

\- Mais putain, t'es vraiment trop conne ! S'étrangla ce dernier.

\- Je vois. Déclara lentement Byakuya Kuchiki, tout en fermant les paupières. »

Comme il le soupçonnait, ce Nikushimi avait donc une valeur particulière aux yeux de cette femme. Restait maintenant à comprendre jusqu'où elle irait pour lui, et pourquoi même, elle agissait de cette façon. Quoique cette méthode déplaisait fortement au noble qu'il était, et qu'elle ne fonctionnera probablement plus à l'avenir.

Le visage grave de Kanashimi montrait bien, que cette décision n'avait pas été prise très à cœur toutefois. Elle savait même pertinemment, qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais choix, allant même dans le sens contraire de sa mission. La Générale se racla légèrement la gorge.

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. _

« - Relâche-le, maintenant. Tonna-t-elle.

\- Je vais le faire. Martela le noble. Néanmoins … »

Du sang gicla violemment, accompagné d'un hurlement strident de douleur provenant du Général de la Haine, dès lors que les fleurs de cerisiers utilisées par Byakuya retrouvèrent leur forme normale. Une vague de mépris s'empara du visage de l'envoyée des Enfers.

« - Espèce de lâche ! Fulmina-t-elle. Tu dis être un noble ?!

\- Je suis un noble. Répondit calmement Byakuya. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, cet homme aurait sûrement tenté de m'attaquer. Ce n'est désormais plus une possibilité, mais il est encore vivant. Ma promesse est tenue. »

Le regard dur de Kanashimi, ainsi que son air de plus en plus courroucé confirmait bien les hypothèses précédentes du noble, qui n'avaient rien de particulièrement difficiles à émettre en réalité. Le grand-frère adoptif de Rukia Kuchiki fit de nouveau croître son reiatsu, tout en titubant, par manque d'énergie. Kanashimi conservait toujours la même allure, son sabre prêt à frapper.

« - _'Tout le monde a un cœur', _n'est-ce pas ? Articula lentement Kuchiki Byakuya. Il semblerait que je ne puisse nier cette vérité, étant donné que l'Enfer lui-même me le prouve.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Maugréa la femme à la chevelure bleue. Je n'agis que par intérêt, comme toutes les autres âmes damnées.

\- Je ne te crois absolument pas. Siffla le détenteur de Senbonzakura. Mais je vais abréger tes souffrances, Générale. Mettons un terme à tout ce combat, dans ce dernier échange. _**Shûkei … Hakuteiken**_. Lâcha-t-il, avant d'être entouré par son flot de lumière caractéristique de cette technique.

\- Je suis d'accord sur ce point, au moins. »

_Bleach OST – Cometh the Hour – Part B : Opus 1_

Près des deux adversaires, une grande forme de tension gagnait l'atmosphère. Placé à plusieurs mètres des deux adversaires, incapable de bouger correctement. Mais le Général de la Haine nageait surtout dans un océan de questionnements face auquel il ne pouvait apporter aucune réponse, et surtout, concernant Kanashimi. D'ici, il voyait tout juste son visage, étant donné qu'il se trouvait plutôt dans le dos de Byakuya Kuchiki. Cette dernière n'arborait pas la même expression que d'habitude, comme si un trouble profond avait fini par refaire surface sur cette âme damnée. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance.

_Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?! _

_**A wake of devastation,**_

_**Will not be tolerated.**_

_**A threat without foundation**_

_**Will be eradicated. **_

_**Defend our own existence **_

_**From Evil's cruel persistence. **_

_**And if our spirits falter**_

_**We face the devil's alter.**_

_**(repeat)**_

Cette simple question idiote, tournait et retournait dans son esprit. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à vouloir l'aider ?! Il ne voyait aucune explication là-dessus. La Générale aux cheveux bleus ne bougeait plus, pendant quelques instants. Son regard bleuté se posa lentement sur Nikushimi, qui ne comprenait toujours pas la situation, forcément … il s'agissait d'une question de logique. Les choses le dépassaient probablement complètement, mais elle ne pouvait aucunement lui en vouloir. Un bref instant, les paupières de la jeune femme se fermèrent, tandis qu'un souffle de vent balaya faiblement les environs.

_« - Alàlà … Kanashimi … c'est un beau nom que Seijaku t'a donné, non ? Enfin … je disais à propos de « tu sais qui » … qu'il se souviendra toutefois d'une chose … c'est qu'il détestait ces Shinigamis qui lui ont volé son bonheur, qui lui ont volé votre bonheur, à tous les deux. » _

Et la jeune femme s'élança, un air vengeur transparaissant dans le regard, à peine perceptible. Byakuya en fit de même. Sa lame de lumière souleva le sable du sol, avant que le Capitaine ne rencontre sur sa trajectoire, son adversaire. Un premier choc d'une grande violence entraina une secousse terrible, projetant partout aux alentours, des centaines et des centaines de grains de sable.

Aucun des deux adversaires ne semblait vouloir flancher. La victoire revêtait d'un caractère trop important, que ce soit pour Kuchiki Byakuya, ou pour Kanashimi. Les deux belligérants plongèrent mutuellement leur regard dans celui de l'autre, comme s'ils recherchaient quelque chose.

Malgré la dernière technique qu'elle avait employée, face à Zaraki Kenpachi, la Générale au regard océan ne parvenait pas à briser ce sabre immatériel, fait de cette lueur éclatante. Pourquoi ? Était-ce ce côté immatériel justement, qui empêchait le Meikaitana de passer au travers ? Probablement. Mais cela ne devait pas l'empêcher d'en finir avec lui. Les deux ennemis s'écartèrent légèrement, l'un de l'autre.

De nouveau, les sabres s'entrechoquèrent dans leur cliquetis métallique aigus, puisant encore davantage d'énergie dans les réserves déjà quasiment vides, des deux opposants. Seule la volonté de gagner prenait le pas désormais, mais à ce petit jeu, personne ne semblait vouloir lâcher. Kanashimi frappa rapidement de son sabre, vers le ventre du noble, mais ce dernier parvint à repousser d'un mouvement sur le côté, le Meikaitana adverse, s'offrant ainsi une ouverture, qu'il essaya immédiatement de faire fructifier. Mais sans succès : la subordonnée de Meikyû repoussa littéralement le bras droit du Shinigami, de sa main gauche, au prix d'un dangereux mouvement. La lame de l'Hakuteiken finit ainsi par laisser une belle trace de sang sur la joue droite de l'envoyée des Enfers. Malgré tout, cette dernière ne s'arrêta pas là : son sabre s'illuminant de nouveau, la Générale frappa fort, vers l'épaule gauche du Capitaine au regard gris, sans surprendre ce dernier malgré tout, qui plaça de nouveau son épée lumineuse en opposition, épée qui parvint à contenir la violence concentrée dans le coup de Kanashimi, bien que Byakuya lui-même dû reculer de quelques pas suite à cette collision. Le regard de Kanashimi, semblait à la fois ailleurs et très concentré, perturbant presque l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

_« - Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Il va continuer de haïr les Shinigamis, plus que de raison. Et le plus triste, c'est qu'il ne saura jamais réellement pourquoi. Il les détestera et cette haine le conduira à d'autres souffrances … jusqu'à ce que nous puissions le libérer, avec une victoire. En entendant tous ces mots … es-tu prête à accepter encore … ?_

_\- Je … je le suis ! Je dois … mourir maintenant … ce n'est pas juste. _

_\- Je vois … alors, tant mieux, hein … ? 'Pour le meilleur et le pire', disent les humains. Je te garantis que le pire sera bien plus présent au départ. Jamais il ne te reconnaîtra._

_\- Mais il aura encore … une chance d'être heureux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Encore une opportunité, tu veux dire … ? Ce n'est pas faux. Mais à voir comment il se comportera lui-même … alors, avant de te lancer pour de bon, je te le demande une dernière fois : es-tu prête à te sacrifier pour cet homme ?_

_\- … Oui. »_

_**Gods of Darkness, heed my words of warning**_

_**When the worlds collide**_

_**And the skies fall down**_

_**In the pits of hell we'll be.**_

_**In damnation, crucified and tortured**_

_**Our spirits guide us through the pit to our immortality.**_

_**Spirits guide us through the pit to our immortality.**_

Toujours bloqué, Nikushimi ne pouvait rien faire. Quelle imbécile, cette Kanashimi ! Qu'elle continue de lutter stupidement comme ça, alors qu'elle avait une occasion en or d'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes Zaraki Kenpachi … mais quelle conne ! D'ici, le Général de la Haine pouvait vaguement voir l'affrontement entre ces deux âmes, qui faisait trembler les environs, à chaque coup. Et la fin de ce combat approchait à grands pas … aucun des deux ne pouvait continuer à combattre plus longtemps. La fatigue se lisait sur le visage des deux adversaires, qui frappaient encore avec l'énergie dont ils disposaient.

Le corps endolori par les blessures, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges entreprit néanmoins de se relever, les yeux toujours rivés sur cette zone à risque. Impossible d'essayer quoi que ce soit dans un si piteux état, la situation lui paraissait assez claire. Autant laisser Kanashimi régler les problèmes qu'elle avait engendrés. Tout ça demeurait entièrement de sa faute, après tout, lui n'avait aucunement fait appel à son aide. Cette simple pensée irrita d'ailleurs de plus belle le subordonné de Meikyû : Kanashimi avait la fâcheuse tendance de se mêler de ses affaires. Il est vrai que durant la période d'adaptation aux Enfers, Nikushimi avait connu plusieurs difficultés, ne respectant pas toujours les règles imposées par Meikyû-sama concernant la sécurité, et notamment avec la Volonté de l'Enfer, qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie à diverses reprises, si Kanashimi ne l'avait pas sauvé. Et cette tendance avait fait naitre une certaine sensation d'irritation chez le Général de la Haine à propos de son homologue à la chevelure bleutée. Mais en même temps … il n'arrivait pas à la haïr, comme il haïrait n'importe qui d'autre. Il y avait quelque chose de différent avec Kanashimi, et cette pensée-là causa d'autant plus d'énervement chez le jeune homme au regard brûlant.

Il s'avança faiblement, titubant à chaque pas, vers ce lieu où le sang coulait. Kanashimi frappait fort de sa lame, mais pour l'heure, Byakuya Kuchiki parvenait à s'en sortir. Le Shinigami tentait de se montrer plus prudent que jamais : et pour cause, il avait déjà pu goûter de _très près _au pouvoir du Général de la Tristesse. Et à ce petit jeu-là, le Capitaine prenait un certain avantage, grâce à un facteur important : la vitesse. Cette vitesse lui permettait de contrebalancer la puissance brute émise par la lame de son adversaire.

Mais Kanashimi n'allait certainement pas reculer, il le ressentait clairement. Sa robe blanche désormais maculée de sang, continuait de se tâcher de cette teinte macabre, sans que celle qui la portait, ne perde cette lueur dans le regard. Cette lueur propre à toutes les personnes combattant pour quelque chose d'autre que leur petite personne.

_Et aujourd'hui, Kuchiki Byakuya faisait partie de ces personnes-là. Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, oui … mais après avoir revécu son passé récent, le regardant avec une honte profonde, il ne pouvait désormais, plus se cacher._

_Yuki Kajiura – Sword Art Online Main Theme_

« - Je devrais te remercier, Générale. Murmura le Shinigami le plus gradé de la Sixième Division, alors que tous deux continuaient d'échanger des coups plus violents les uns que les autres.

\- Ah oui ? Rétorqua son interlocutrice, en faisant de même. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ce serait même plutôt le contraire.

\- Il y a certaines choses auxquels j'ai tourné le dos, volontairement. Reprit Byakuya. Et en tant que chef du Clan Kuchiki, je n'en n'avais pas le droit … Non, je devrais dire, qu'en tant qu'homme, j'aurais dû agir différemment.

\- Je vois. Articula la jeune femme, toute de blanc vêtue. Je suppose que mon pouvoir peut se retourner contre moi, dans ce cas-là. »

Les coups échangés continuaient de faire frémir l'atmosphère. Kanashimi ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la vitesse de son adversaire, mais parvenait la plupart du temps à repousser la lame de l'Hakuteiken, Byakuya lui-même ayant été grandement affaibli par toutes les batailles menées jusqu'à présent. La Générale entreprit une nouvelle offensive, vers les jambes du Shinigami, offensive qui fut évitée par un court shunpô du noble, le menant dans le dos de son ennemie. Une ouverture béante s'offrait ainsi à lui, et le Shinigami tenta immédiatement de la faire fructifier, d'un rapide coup de sa lame luisante. En faisant volte-face, Kanashimi parvint à la bloquer, en reculant sur plusieurs mètres.

_Oui … son corps arrivait vraiment à ses limites._

Byakuya accentua la pression de son épée, et rapidement, la Générale se sentie repoussée encore plus loin, finissant un genou à terre, mais toujours prête à combattre. Byakuya fusait dans sa direction, les yeux rivés vers la victoire qu'il désirait. L'envoyée des Enfers leva son épée aussi rapidement qu'elle put, avant de déclencher une puissante vague d'énergie bleue, causant une faille béante sur le sol, qui tremblait à la libération de ce pouvoir.

« - Je ne peux plus prétendre combattre à l'épée. Articula lentement Kanashimi. Mais il reste encore une bonne dose de pouvoir dans cette lame … alors, essaie donc de l'arrêter, Kuchiki Byakuya. »

La puissante vague d'énergie faisait désormais reculer le Shinigami aux cheveux noirs. Tout l'afflux de pouvoir causait même une onde de choc assez importante, déclenchant par la même occasion une bourrasque importante, faisant volter les cheveux bleus de Kanashimi, dont le regard se fichait toujours sur le lieu de l'impact. Malgré son Hakuteiken, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division perdait toujours du terrain, il reculait, encore et encore.

_Bon sang … lui non plus, ne pouvait pas perdre ici … il devait l'emporter ! Pour honorer la promesse qu'il a fait à Hisana, pour continuer à protéger Rukia …_

Les deux mains du Shinigami tenaient d'une poigne ferme son sabre, son regard gris ne vacillait pas. Son corps pouvait bien lâcher, jamais son âme ne le ferait. Il en avait maintenant la certitude. Jamais plus, il ne pourrait voir Rukia pleurer seule et silencieusement à côté d'un étang artificiel. Parce que désormais, lui, Kuchiki Byakuya, serait là pour l'épauler. Il n'avait jamais été un frère idéal, bien loin s'en faut. Mais toute chose pouvait changer.

Une aura blanche entoura le chef du Clan Kuchiki, le Shinigami cessant son incessant mouvement de recul, prenant sur lui-même, sur toutes les souffrances qu'il a endurées jusque-là, pour bloquer ce grand rayon de lumière bleue. Il pouvait ressentir, dans cette lumière, toute la peine qui provenait du plus profond du cœur de cette Kanashimi. Si cette dernière ne se trouvait pas dans le camp de Meikyû, si elle ne menaçait pas la vie du Seireitei, ils n'auraient probablement jamais eu à croiser le fer.

Au final, tous deux se ressemblaient un petit peu : ils protégeaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient, dans l'ombre et la discrétion la plus totale. Et peut-être … avaient-ils eu tort … ? Restait alors la différence notable, que lui, Kuchiki Byakuya, avait déjà su remonter en partie cette pente abrupte sur laquelle il avait lentement glissé, depuis près d'un demi-siècle.

_Et toi, ce n'est pas le cas visiblement. _

Les regards des deux adversaires se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, au milieu d'un amas impressionnant de lumière. Chez tous deux régnaient toujours une inébranlable volonté de victoire. Mais seul l'un d'entre eux pourrait repartir avec cette dernière. Les secousses sismiques ne cessèrent pas … mais Byakuya, lui, avait déjà achevée son mouvement de recul, et même plus encore : il avait la possibilité d'avancer, désormais, contre cette grande masse d'énergie. Les deux mains solidement empoignés sur son sabre immatériel, le Shinigami continuait son avancée, sous les yeux hébétés de son adversaire, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle prouesse de sa part.

« - Je t'ai dit que je te remercie, Générale de la Tristesse. Souffla la voix du noble. Grâce à toi, je vais continuer d'exercer mon rôle, et de m'améliorer. »

Maintenant, il ne devait plus attendre. Il devait lancer son coup ! Les traits du visage serrés, le Shinigami laissa exploser son énergie, et dans un rapide mouvement horizontal, fendant ainsi la grande masse de lumière bleue provenant du sabre de Kanashimi. Cette dernière ne pouvait simplement pas y croire : toute la masse d'énergie amassée par ses plus profondes tristesses, transpercées de la sorte ?! Le sabre de la Générale chuta lentement sur le sol, tandis que lentement, son regard se plissa, évacuant toute la surprise initiale du coup de Byakuya Kuchiki. La grande vague avait été percée depuis son centre, le Shinigami ayant déclenché son propre pouvoir, projetant toute l'énergie de l'Hakuteiken dans une lame d'énergie blanche pure, tranchant toute l'attaque de la Générale, pour arriver jusqu'à elle.

_Yumi Matsuzawa - Chikyuugi_

_**Namida yori mo yasashii uta wo**_

_**Kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo.**_

Kanashimi porta son regard légèrement plus loin, dans le dos de Byakuya Kuchiki. Là-bas, l'homme pour qui elle avait décidé de combattre se tenait difficilement debout, sans rien comprendre à la situation, ni à ses motivations. À cet instant, elle voyait bien une vague d'incompréhension parcourir le visage de son collègue, et plus proche ami … même si lui-même ne connaissait probablement pas toute l'importance qu'il revêtait à ses yeux.

_Ce regard auquel il ne pouvait répondre, auquel il ne pouvait rien comprendre … au moins a-t-elle pu le lui adresser. Cela faisait bien des années … que ça n'a plus été le cas._

_**Sekai ga sonnanimo**_

_**Kantan ni kawaruto wa omowanai kedou**_

_**Shizukani yami wo tokashitte**_

_**Aruite aruite mi wo tomou**_

La vague d'énergie blanche de l'Hakuteiken finit sa trajectoire, transperçant en plein ventre la Générale de la Tristesse, dans un grand flot de sang. Son regard se vida de la faible étincelle de vie qui l'habitait, en même temps que son corps ne se fasse projeter vers l'arrière, à plusieurs mètres. Elle se trouvait désormais étalée sur le sol, les yeux rivés vers les cieux. Une terrible sensation de froid la prenait, dans tout son corps. Un jour, elle avait déjà connue la mort. Pourquoi en être effrayée à ce point ? Elle savait déjà ce qu'il attendait, dès lors que Byakuya Kuchiki avait réussi son coup. Non … elle savait déjà ce qu'il attendait, dès lors qu'elle avait accepté de travailler pour Meikyû-sama. Une fin de vie minable, à lâcher des larmes peu avant son dernier soupir.

_**Yukkuri demo chikazukeru kana**_

_**Yume no kakera daisuki na hito**_

_**Omoi egaita ai no katachi wa**_

_**Zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete**_

Nikushimi, lui, ne bougeait plus, les yeux écarquillés devant cette scène qu'il n'avait même pas tenté d'empêcher. Mais pourquoi … se sentait-il si mal, alors ?! Pourquoi ce qui lui restait de cœur lui envoyait une sensation de vide si étrange ?! Les dents serrées, il ne bougeait pourtant pas. À l'intérieur de son corps, tout bouillonnait, tout semblait si chamboulé, à tel point que le Général de la Haine ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Il ne savait que penser des larmes qui avaient coulées des yeux de Kanashimi, peu avant le dernier impact. Il ne savait que penser des larmes qui coulaient actuellement de _ses propres yeux _…

_**Akirameru wake wo hanasu yori mo**_

_**Dekirukoto wo kazoeru hou ga ii yo ne**_

_**Tsumazuku koto mo atte furikaesouni natte**_

_**Soredemo soredemo mo kimetanda**_

_**Anata no tameni dekiru koto nante **_

_**Aishita koto nai kamo shirenai**_

_**Demo soredemo fureteitaiyo**_

_**Kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo**_

« - MERDE ! Hurla-t-il à plein poumons, en avançant lentement vers la zone du combat. »

En entendant vaguement ce dernier cri, Kanashimi se partageait entre deux sentiments contradictoires. Oui … d'un côté, Nikushimi allait probablement devoir encore souffrir un moment. Et de l'autre côté … au moins, avait-elle la sensation qu'une partie de son âme avait toujours été raccrochée à elle. Mais maintenant, toute cette histoire devrait s'achever, sans elle. Au moins, si les liens entre les hommes disparaissent … peut-être que ceux entre les âmes, demeurent ?

_**Kuru kuru mawaru chikyuugi**_

_**Kuru kuru kawaru jikan**_

_**Sekai no hate ni ai wo**_

_**Yorokobi no saki ni**_

_**Yume wo...**_

_Kuchiki Byakuya … tu n'as peut-être pas visé mon cœur, avec ce coup … mais avec coup, tu l'as bien … brisé. Mais si cela peut permettre à un autre de battre … alors … _

« - Moi aussi … je te remercie. »

Faiblement, elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots, sans même que son interlocuteur ne puisse l'entendre. Combien de secondes lui restait-elle à vivre ? Au bout du chemin, pouvait-on seulement se poser ce genre de questions inutiles ? La Générale tenta de respirer lentement, sans y parvenir convenablement.

_**Yuukuri demo chikazukeru kana**_

_**Yume no kakera, daisuki na hito**_

_**Omoi egaita ai no katachi wa**_

_**Zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete**_

Byakuya, lui, ne pouvait plus prétendre combattre non plus. Ce dernier coup de sa part, lui avait dévoré les dernières réserves d'énergie dont il disposait, le noble retrouvant son Asauchi classique, désormais privé de la moindre utilisation de reiatsu en masse. Le Capitaine planta son épée sur le sol, avant de s'appuyer sur elle, assis. La victoire venait de se jouer sur un fil … et quelques secondes plus tard, le grand-frère adoptif de Rukia Kuchiki écarquilla faiblement les paupières, dès lors qu'il vit l'ombre de Nikushimi se trouver juste à côté du corps agonisant de Kanashimi.

_**We don't know what is wrong tonight**_

_**Everybody's got no place to hide**_

_**No one's left and there's no one to go on**_

_**All i know is my life is gone**_

Le Général de la Haine avait visiblement également bien puisé dans ses réserves, afin d'arriver rapidement sur place, tandis que très faiblement, les paupières de Kanashimi lui permirent une dernière vision de celui pour qui elle venait tout bonnement de perdre la vie.

« - Désolée … ce n'était pas très intelligent …

\- Ferme-la, imbécile. Lâcha son interlocuteur, en se raclant la gorge. Tu es pire que ce que je croyais … pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça, merde ?!

\- Est-ce que … tu me poses sérieusement … cette question ? Articula faiblement la jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée. »

_**Lalalalalalala...**_

Sans contrôler réellement ses gestes, Kanashimi leva faiblement sa main, en direction de l'homme qu'elle avait tenté de protéger jusqu'à présent … et sans succès, apparemment … Nikushimi ne saurait réellement dire pourquoi, mais il répondit à ce faible appel, en lui prenant aussi doucement que possible, sa main. Alors que cela entrait complètement en contradiction avec sa nature habituelle.

_**Namida yori mo yasashii uta wo**_

_**Kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo.**_

« - Qu'est-ce que tu sais … et que j'ignore … ? Articula lentement le Général à la chevelure rougeoyante.

\- … Je sais … que tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable. Répondit faiblement son interlocutrice, tandis que le Général de la Haine écarquilla faiblement les yeux. C'est tout … ce que tu devrais savoir …

\- Non. Martela le Général de la Haine. Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose.

\- … Laquelle … ?

\- Dis-moi ton nom. Souffla-t-il. Ton vrai nom. »

Nikushimi ouvrait grand les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait rien manquer de cette dernière scène, alors même que tout ce qui se tramait actuellement allait complètement contre sa nature initiale. Kanashimi, elle, les ferma … pour de bon, lorsqu'elle entonna ses derniers mots.

« - Krystal. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : LUSTER'S REALITY**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Ce chapitre n'est pas triste du tout. Qui serait triste pour l'ennemi ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là ? Tu es journaliste non ? Alors fais ton travail.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Coucou !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **…

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **… Dis quelque chose, non ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Je ne veux pas.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Quoi ?!

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **J'ai dit que je ne veux pas.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Il a dit qu'il ne veut pas.

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Qui t'as demandé de répéter tout ce que je dis ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un perroquet.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Hé ! Mais je répondais à mon Capitaine !

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **… Je le sens mal, tiens.

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Idiot. On dit que tu sens mauvais, pas que tu sens mal.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : … **

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Capitaine, il a dit que vous puez.

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Tu devrais aller prendre une douche.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Bordel, tu commences quand l'interview là ?!

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Je vois. Tu sens mauvais et tu as la mémoire courte. Dans ce cas, je vais te répéter : je ne veux pas.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Tu veux donc dire par là que Kurosaki est capable de faire une interview, mais pas toi ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je suis 100 fois meilleur que Kurosaki Ichigo.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Il faut croire qu'il est capable de faire une interview lui, mais pas toi.

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Très bien. Puisque tu insistes, je vais te montrer qui est le meilleur journaliste du monde. Aussi absurde soit-il.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Waw ! Capitaine ! Votre manipulation a fonctionnée !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Comment ? Tu tentes de me manipuler ? Alors que j'agissais de bonne foi ? Tu es un être fourbe. Un petit être fourbe et insensé.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Matsumoto, la prochaine fois, tu la fermes.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Ahhhh, oui, quel dommage !

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Cet Ulquiorra Schiffer est incapable d'être journaliste.

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Première question.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Hé ça …

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Tais-toi.

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Silence, et écoutez ma première question.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **…

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **…

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ?

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Car c'est notre tour de venir.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Car je suis une femme libre de mes choix et qui a décidé de venir.

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Absurde.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Ouais, ouais. Passe à la deuxième question maintenant.

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Ne fais pas le fou avec moi. Espèce de fou.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **…

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Deuxième question : Quel est mon secret ?

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **J'en ai rien à faire.

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Tant pis pour toi. Tu manques quelque chose de grand.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Tu aimes Orihime-chan et tu as bravé la mort pour la retrouver ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Tu es une malade mentale. Va te faire soigner.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Ha ! Je le savais ! Soigner = Orihime-chan, pas vrai ? Tu penses vraiment beaucoup à elle !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Tu dis n'importe quoi. Arrête de mentir. C'est toi qui l'aime.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **…

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Bah oui, j'aime Orihime-chan ! Mais tu l'aimes plus que moi !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **J'en ai assez entendu, espèce de malade mentale.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **(Et c'est lui qui dit ça …)

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Je vais donc dire la réponse : mon secret est que je suis le plus puissant des Espadas.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **…

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Je pensais que tu allais dire quelque chose comme le fait que tu as essayé d'espionner Orihime-chan pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche à Las Noches ou quelque chose du genre …

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Laisse-moi tranquille.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Oh, serait-il gêné ? Un Arrancar gêné ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Absurde.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **En fait, arrête Matsumoto. Tu fais durer l'interview et j'en ai assez. Qu'on se tire.

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Je vois très clair dans votre jeu. La réalité est que vous voulez être tous les deux ensembles et seuls.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Je rêve ou tu crois que tu vas réussir à détourner la con…

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Exactement ! Moi et mon Capitaine on passe notre temps ensemble, c'est pour ça qu'on ne nous voit plus en ce moment !

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Heureusement que c'est un mensonge.

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Je ne veux pas continuer l'interview.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?!

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Tu sens trop mauvais. Je ne veux pas interviewer qui dégage cette odeur.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Hahahahahahahaha !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **En plus j'ai du mal à te distinguer. Où es-tu ?

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Ça y est, il ne se sent plus maintenant … Tant pis. Cette interview bordélique est terminée. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui interviewerait, et ce sera au choix : Yuzu et Karin Kurosaki, ou Szayel Apporo et Zommari Leroux. Donc des duos tout ce qu'il y a de plus inintéressants.

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Pourquoi as-tu annoncé la prochaine interview ? C'est moi le journaliste.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être journaliste ?

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **J'ai changé d'avis. C'est mon droit.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Il est incroyable !

**ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER : **Imbécile. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des couleurs vertes sur moi que je suis l'incroyable Hulk.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **…

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **…


	45. Luster's Reality

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Kanashimi réussit à mettre Zaraki Kenpachi hors d'état de nuire, mais Kuchiki Byakuya intervient alors, marchandant la vie du Capitaine de la Onzième Division contre celle deNikushimi. À la surprise de ce dernier, Kanashimi accepte, et engage une fin de combat mortelle face au Capitaine de la Sixième Division, contre lequel elle finit par perdre la vie, empoignant une dernière fois la main de celui qu'elle avait aimé jadis …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Shiba Kûkaku**

Éternellement présente au Rukongai, Kûkaku continue d'y faire régner sa loi partout où elle passe. Malgré ses airs de terreur, elle renferme un grand cœur et fait de son mieux pour aider les âmes en difficulté. Mais il ne faut pas pousser trop loin : hors de question d'en amener au Dojo Shiba. Sauf en cas d'utilité.

_**CHAPTER XLV : LUSTER'S REALITY**_

**U**n instant de vide. Nikushimi ne bougeait plus, tandis que Byakuya Kuchiki, incapable de bouger, et adossé contre son Zanpakutô, le voyait à peine. Kanashimi venait de lui dire son véritable nom … _« Krystal »_, hein ? Comme la couleur de ses yeux, sûrement … le Général de la Haine plongeait actuellement dans une profonde mer de questionnements, auxquels il ne pouvait pas apporter de réponse. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?! Les poings serrés, Nikushimi se retourna, en lançant un regard noir sans équivoque à l'adresse du Capitaine de la Sixième Division, avant de s'avancer vers lui, le sabre à la main. Byakuya ne pouvait guère se défendre, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, mais qu'importe, il le tuerait, par pure vengeance. Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il changeait à ce point-là ?! Toutes ces questions passèrent, sans que l'âme damnée n'y réponde. Pour l'heure, il se retrouvait face au noble Shinigami, et souleva son épée.

« - J'vais t'buter. C'est tout. »

Le ton dur, colérique, témoignait de tous les troubles intérieurs qui s'échelonnaient dans son esprit. En finir maintenant avec le détenteur de Senbonzakura ne fera que retarder l'échéance : le Général devra, tôt ou tard, partir à la recherche de réponses. Et une seule personne au monde, demeurait capable de les lui fournir. Les dents serrées, le Général finit par abattre son épée, froidement, sans même tenir compte du fait que son ennemi ne pouvait répliquer.

Néanmoins, le coup se stoppa brusquement, tandis que des bruits de clochettes résonnèrent en même temps qu'une main rugueuse ne vienne se saisir du poignet funeste. Lorsque Nikushimi tourna le regard, il vit évidemment le coupable, Kenpachi Zaraki, au corps calciné, la moitié de son haori ayant disparu. Ce dernier lança avec la force dont il disposait encore, son ennemi à plusieurs mètres sur la droite, tandis que ce dernier l'incendia ensuite du regard.

« - Tss, j'suppose qu'on est quittes maintenant, Kuchiki. Railla le Shinigami, la mine renfrognée. J'suppose que depuis que cette gonzesse est morte, son pouvoir a disparu de moi … tss, sérieusement. »

Nikushimi nota rapidement que celui qui se présentait face à lui ne disposait même pas de son Zanpakutô. Mais sa propre situation devenait également préoccupante, le Général parvenant à peine à tenir sur ses jambes. Penser que son ennemi pourrait le réduire en miettes par des coups de poings avait un côté particulièrement désagréable pour l'amour propre, mais cela empirait dès lors que l'hypothèse prenait un peu de consistance. Malgré tout, il allait le buter. Lui, le noble, et la petite. Il le ferait !

« - Tu comptes te battre sans Zanpakutô, sérieusement ? Souffla d'un ton sinistre, le Général de la Haine.

\- J'ai pas trop l'choix, tu vois ? Rétorqua le géant de la Onzième Division, en désignant d'un mouvement de tête, le sabre brisé qui gisait sur le sol, à quelques encablures.

\- … Tant pis pour toi, alors.

\- J'crois pas avoir demandé ta pitié pourtant. Amène-toi, j'écraserai ta tête entre mes mains. Sourit lentement Zaraki Kenpachi. »

Néanmoins, un tremblement sur le sol stoppa toutes velléités de bataille entre ces deux hommes qui avaient déjà bien croisés le fer aujourd'hui. Le sable du Hueco Mundo se fit littéralement souffler, tandis que dans le dos de Nikushimi, un gouffre s'ouvrit, aux couleurs de flammes brûlantes : aucun doute, il s'agissait bien là d'un passage vers l'Enfer. Kenpachi plissa légèrement le regard : d'ici, il pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses âmes damnées insignifiantes, mais un type sortit finalement de ce trou, et apparemment, son grade devait être assez élevé.

« - Seijaku, qu'est-ce que tu fous là … ? Articula lentement Nikushimi, qui le fixait du coin de l'œil.

\- La mission est terminée. Déclara le dernier venu, d'un ton calme si caractéristique de sa personne. Nous avons récupéré le Joyau, alors il est temps de retourner en Enfer.

\- J'en ai pas fini ici ! Grommela le jeune homme, en apparence, au regard flamboyant.

\- Meikyû-sama en a décidé autrement. Tonna la voix de son bras-droit. Récupère également le corps de Kanashimi, c'est aussi un ordre, et reviens. »

Le sang bouillonnait dans les veines du subordonné de Meikyû, mais agir autrement pourrait s'avérer particulièrement risqué. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, le Général de la Haine s'exécuta, en pestant à mi-voix. Un bruit de pas attira également l'attention de Seijaku, qui avait tourné les talons.

« - Hé, pourquoi tu t'casses déjà ? Grogna la voix de Zaraki Kenpachi.

\- Ne sois pas si arrogant, Shinigami. Martela l'homme aux cheveux châtains, sans même se retourner. Regarde ton état, et dis-moi que tu peux encore combattre. Estime-toi heureux que nous te laissions en vie. »

Les yeux du concerné s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Ce mec se foutait de lui, hein ?! Néanmoins, malgré une envie certaine de l'attaquer, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division n'en fit rien, laissant ces êtres disparaître, Nikushimi marchant à pas lents vers le gouffre en tenant dans ses bras le corps inerte de Kanashimi, tandis que le vortex se ferma, permettant un passage vers l'Enfer, là où le Général avait des choses à apprendre, probablement …

Kenpachi, lui, demeura silencieux et immobile, pendant quelques instants. De cette bataille, le subordonné de Yamamoto Genryûsai ressentait un grand sentiment de frustration, comme s'il n'avait absolument pas gagné. Pire, l'intervention de Kuchiki lui avait même sauvé la mise. Toutes ces petites pensées le mirent d'ailleurs dans une forme de colère qu'il dissimulait par son silence, avant que des bruits de pas ne le fassent sortir de son monde, le géant se retournant, pour voir le visage enfantin mais assez terne, de Yachiru Kusajishi. Cette dernière portait dans ses mains, les deux morceaux du Zanpakutô brisé de son supérieur, qu'elle tendit vers lui. Au bout de quelques secondes de flottement, le Shinigami s'en empara, avant de s'asseoir, la mine renfrognée. Yachiru fit de même, juste à côté de lui.

« - Ken-chan … est-ce que ça veut dire que les autres ont perdu ?

\- Ouais, sûrement … Rouspéta légèrement le Capitaine. On en saura plus dès qu'ils reviendront. Sinon, on s'tire d'ici, avant que Kuchiki ne crève. »

Yachiru hocha doucement la tête. Elle, d'ordinaire si joviale, et amatrice de moments joyeux, n'avait guère la tête à de tels comportements.

_Hueco Mundo – Domaine des Sumika. _

« - Eh bien, eh bien … quelle ennuyeuse situation ! Souffla la voix dégénérée, de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Dommage que j'ai été touché si vite.

\- Oui, Mayuri-sama. »

Être transpercé par le Cero d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, en plein cœur, ne suffisait pas à abattre le membre le plus haut gradé de la Douzième Division. Ce dernier avait, au cours de ces dernières années, grandement amélioré –selon les points de vue- son corps, si bien que les organes vitaux n'existaient désormais plus beaucoup chez lui, et également chez sa Lieutenante, Kurotsuchi Nemu, également debout désormais. Lors de la première invasion du Seireitei, et son combat face au Général du Mensonge, il en avait déjà apporté une belle illustration. Un certain goût de frustration régnait néanmoins chez lui, puisqu'abattu par surprise par cet Arrancar aux yeux émeraudes. Fort heureusement, cet idiot n'avait pas cru utile de se débarrasser du Kôji inerte, présent dans le chariot que Nemu avait emmené. Ainsi, cette expédition n'avait pas été aussi inutile que prévu, bien qu'à titre personnel, l'excentrique Shinigami aurait grandement préféré rester à Las Noches pour ses analyses, ce domaine des Sumika s'étant révélé particulièrement inintéressant, à sa plus grande déception.

Mais au moins, s'en était-il sorti indemne ou presque, car tel ne pouvait guère être le cas pour tout le monde. Placé plus loin, un groupe de Shinigamis, laissait apparaître une mine bien terne. Hirako Shinji et Hikifune Kirio demeuraient accroupis près du corps inerte de la Lieutenante du Vizard.

« - Je suis désolée, Shinji-chan … on ne pouvait rien faire …

\- Ouais … j'sais. Grinça le blond. Dire que va falloir annoncer ça à Hitsugaya … j'sais même pas si j'pourrai le regarder en face.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute … Murmura la plus gradée des lieux. C'est moi … qui devait mener cette expédition … et j'ai tout raté …

\- Et c'est moi, son Capitaine. C'est moi qui devais la protéger. »

À quelques mètres, Renji Abarai demeurait assis sur un rocher, son sabre rengainé, et son visage légèrement détourné. Lui-même avait été un bon ami d'Hinamori, et la voir disparaître lui offrait une sensation étrange, mêlant la tristesse à l'incrédulité, comme si dans son esprit, Hinamori ne pouvait pas être morte. Hiyori, plus loin, ne trouvait rien à dire du tout, également dépitée de n'avoir su apporter un réel soutien à sa mère de cœur. Cette dernière justement, ne répondit rien aux propos du Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Netsujô lui avait pourtant prévenu, de ne pas s'attacher aux gens … mais une simple disparition, même d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, l'attristait. Peut-être voulait-elle partager le chagrin des autres. On ne pouvait guère changer la nature d'une personne, après tout …

Des bruits de pas attirèrent néanmoins l'attention de celle qui appartenait à la Garde Royale. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme, probablement une relation de la famille principale, chez les Sumika. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement de la Shinigami … avant de la prendre par le col, sous le regard surprise de cette dernière, mais également des autres présents ici.

« - Je peux comprendre … que vous soyez tristes. Mais comment osez-vous … vous morfondre, alors qu'autour de vous … notre peuple a autant souffert … ? Nous avons perdus notre raison d'être, notre civilisation n'a plus aucun sens ! Tout nous a été enlevé ! Parce que … parce que vous avez été incapables de mener à bien votre mission ! Nos familles, nos amis, ont été décimés, dans le sang et la souffrance … et là, vous osez … vous osez vous morfondre, pour la disparition d'_une _seule personne ?! Non, non … je ne vous le permets pas … »

La surprise dans les yeux de Kirio Hikifune s'effaça lentement, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne plisse légèrement le regard, tandis que le vieil homme lâcha sa faible prise.

« - Vous avez peut-être raison. Murmura l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division. »

Ceci dit, la jeune femme effectua quelques pas titubants, encore blessée par son éprouvant combat. L'âme damnée à laquelle elle avait été liée n'avait d'ailleurs pas disparue, mais demeurait solidement attachée à de puissants sorts de kidô, empêchant toute tentative d'évasion intempestive, Hikifune prévoyant de régler ce problème au Seireitei.

Une fois ses quelques pas achevés, la jeune femme se retrouva à peu près au centre de tout ce décor apocalyptique, avant d'ouvrir lentement la bouche.

« - Votre peuple a souffert, ici. Je ne peux pas le nier, et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Déclara-t-elle. Néanmoins … je voudrais que vous ne perdiez pas votre confiance en nous. Vous avez perdus beaucoup des vôtres, et j'en suis moi-même navrée, j'en prends toutes les responsabilités. Insultez-moi, haïssez-moi … mais ayez confiance dans le Gotei 13. Regardez donc, cette jeune Shinigami, là-bas. Elle est morte, pour vous, en essayant de protéger votre civilisation. Alors … si vous pouviez faire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, preuve de respect à son égard, pour ce en quoi elle croyait … ce serait la moindre des choses. Nous pouvons déjà vous garantir que nous continuerons le combat, et que nous perdrons … probablement beaucoup des nôtres. N'imaginez pas que nous ne pouvons souffrir, nous aussi. Votre civilisation a perdue aujourd'hui une bataille, mais nous ferons en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas été vaine. Faîtes-nous confiance …

\- Et en quoi cela nous avance ?! Grommela le vieil homme. Qu'allons-nous devenir ?!

\- Pour votre propre sécurité … vous devriez, malgré tout, rester ici. Répondit calmement, presque froidement, Hikifune. Néanmoins, cela ne durera que le temps de la guerre. Ne me demandez pas combien de temps elle durera, je ne suis pas une prophétesse … mais si nous la remportons, nous vous trouverons une place, à la Soul Society, si vous le désirez.

\- … Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Hiyori n'aimait _vraiment _pas la façon avec laquelle ce type osait s'adresser au Capitaine Hikifune, mais n'en dit néanmoins rien, pour le moment. La plus gradée des lieux demanda vivement aux envoyés du Gotei 13 de se réunir, pour quitter les lieux. Hirako ayant décidé de récupérer le corps de Momo Hinamori avec eux, afin de l'enterrer au Seireitei, pour que ses proches puissent la voir une dernière fois. Mais avant de plier totalement bagages et disparaître de cet endroit, il fallait régler une dernière question. Les pas de Kirio Hikifune finirent par la conduire jusqu'à trois personnes ayant eu une bonne importance dans toute cette histoire.

« - Merci. Murmura la Garde d'Élite. Sans votre intervention, nous serions probablement tous morts à cette heure-là.

\- De rien. Sourit doucement Neliel Tu Odershvank, soucieuse de dissiper cette atmosphère lourde, régnant dans cet endroit.

\- Mouais, tout ce que j'voulais, c'était buter Ulquiorra, et j'ai même pas pu l'faire. Grommela la voix de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, placé quelques mètres plus loin, les mains dans les poches.

\- Grimmjow, nous t'avons déjà suffisamment entendu comme ça. Tonna la voix sévère de Tia Hallibel, tandis que le Sexta Espada grogna dans son coin. Néanmoins, il n'a pas totalement tort, Shinigamis. Mis à part Neliel, personne ne vous considère comme amis, alors vous ne devriez pas nous remercier. Nuança la blonde.

\- Que vous nous considériez ou non comme amis, le résultat demeure le même. Assura Hikifune. Que comptez-vous faire désormais ? Il est évident que les actions de Meikyû auront des répercussions sur le Hueco Mundo.

\- Je défendrai ceux qui veulent être défendus. Répondit Hallibel. Et je prendrai les décisions adéquates pour cela.

\- Pff, m'dis pas d'la merde. Grogna Grimmjow. Dis plutôt que dès lors que tu flipperas, tu demanderas d'l'aide !

\- Silence, Grimmjow.

\- Je vois … Murmura Hikifune. Dans ce cas, je suppose que nos chemins pourraient se rencontrer de nouveau.

\- Ouais, ouais. Siffla le Sexta Espada, en quittant les lieux. Moi j'me casse, j'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Arrancars et Shinigamis finirent par disparaître de ce monde, duquel ils ne faisaient pas partie.

_Monde Réel – Quelque part au-dessus de l'Océan …_

Des heures. Combien ? Impossible à dire. Mais cela faisait maintenant des heures que Kurosaki Ichigo s'essayait à l'activité très ennuyeuse de … ne rien faire du tout, à attendre que cela passe. Désormais, le Shinigami Remplaçant avait pris place sur une des deux banquettes qu'offrait l'hélicoptère, avec Ketsurui Ryûketsu à sa gauche, et Ishida Uryû à sa droite. En face de lui, le rouquin pouvait simplement voir Yoruichi Shihôin, qui dormait à points fermés. Cette dernière se plaçait également au centre de sa propre banquette, ayant à sa droite le Capitaine Netsujô Kakusu, qui semblait également proche de trouver le sommeil, et à sa gauche, Rukia Kuchiki et Inoue Orihime. Pour le coup, ces deux-là semblaient s'amuser, à contempler des paysages toujours fait d'immenses étendues d'eau, seulement modifiés par l'apparition d'un ou deux grands animaux marins, visibles d'ici. Mais amplement suffisant pour faire extasier Rukia, Inoue étant elle plutôt joyeuse, concernant le fait qu'elle puisse expliquer à son amie ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, cette dernière étant particulièrement attentive aux explications. Devant ce spectacle atterrant, Ichigo Kurosaki aurait été dépité, d'ordinaire. Mais à cet instant précis, autre chose faisait que Rukia Kuchiki et Inoue Orihime disposaient encore d'un peu de crédibilité : en deux mots, Urahara Kisuke. Ce dernier avait trouvé le moyen de faire des plaisanteries avec le pilote, un homme noir au crâne rasé, les deux ricanant bruyamment.

Autrement, l'ambiance se caractérisait par un calme fantomatique. Ichigo lança un furtif regard à Ketsurui, présente sur sa gauche. Bien évidemment, impossible pour elle de dormir, et cela faisait limite peur parfois. L'âme damnée n'agissait aucunement, et participait grandement à rendre ce voyage particulièrement long. Même Ishida ne disait rien, et cela agaçait presque le détenteur de Zangetsu, qui ne voulait pas dormir ici. Néanmoins, un bruit de sonnerie attira l'attention de tous, réveillant même Shihôin Yoruichi : les yeux de Netsujô Kakusu s'ouvrirent soudainement, tandis que la Capitaine plaça immédiatement sa main dans les poches de son manteau à fourrure, duquel elle sortit un téléphone tactile, visiblement plutôt récent. Intérieurement, Ichigo Kurosaki se faisait justement cette remarque : ils disposaient de technologies aussi récentes, dans la Dimension Royale ?

« - Kurosaki Ichigo, fais fonctionner cet appareil. »

… Apparemment, non. Le rouquin se saisit rapidement de l'objet qui lui était tendu, avant de décrocher tout bonnement en faisant glisser le clavier tactile, sous l'œil perplexe et observateur de Netsujô Kakusu, le tout ponctué d'un air sévère éternellement gravé sur son visage. Une fois le téléphone en sa possession, la Shinigami le porta à son oreille.

« - _Ici Netsujô Kakusu. J'écoute._

_\- Netsu-chan … ? C'est moi. _Murmura tristement une voix, de l'autre côté.

_\- Kirio ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu alors que tu es censée être en mission ? _Articula lentement la voix de la plus gradée des lieux.

_\- La mission est terminée, Netsu-chan … j'ai tout raté … _

_\- Que dis-tu ?_

_\- J'ai perdu le jeune garçon qui détenait le Joyau, Meikyû s'en est emparé … j'ai même perdu la Lieutenante Hinamori Momo … je suis une nulle, Netsu-chan … _Articula lentement, l'ancienne supérieure d'Hiyori.

\- _Ne sois pas stupide. _Répondit d'un ton sévère Netsujô._ Où te trouves-tu en ce moment ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _

_\- Je suis retournée au Seireitei. Je vais subir des soins, j'ai été liée à une âme damnée._

_\- Quoi ?! _

_\- Ça va, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, la Douzième Division dit qu'elle pourra le briser, je ne sais pas trop comment, mais bon … Netsu-chan … fais attention, s'il te plaît. _

_\- Imbécile, cesse de prendre ce ton désemparé. _Lâcha avec sévérité, la Capitaine de l'Élément Feu. _Je te rappelle qu'une guerre amène forcément des morts. Et tu n'as perdu ici qu'une bataille, Meikyû ne devrait pas être capable de faire grand-chose s'il ne dispose pas du dernier Joyau. Alors ne t'inquiète pas excessivement._

_\- … Merci, Netsu-chan. Mais … fais attention quand même. _

_\- Idiote, pour qui me prends-tu ? Toi ?_

_\- C'était méchant, ça … _Sourit tristement la Shinigami du Vent.

\- _Si tu le dis. Maintenant, tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ?_

_\- Mais, j'ai pas le droit de t'appeler, juste comme ça ?_

_\- Non, je suis en mission. _Affirma Netsujô. _Et je n'ai pas envie de te parler._

_\- Beuh … non, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire …_

_\- Dans ce cas-là, coupe. _

_\- Hein ?_

_\- Coupe le téléphone._

_\- D'accord, mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?_

_\- Parce que. Coupe, c'est tout. »_

Kurosaki Ichigo aurait presque voulu esquisser une grimace de dépit : si le Capitaine Kakusu ne coupait pas, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment le faire, apparemment. Néanmoins, le Shinigami Remplaçant ne dit rien. Parce que ce qu'il avait entendu dans la conversation, que le Capitaine Kakusu n'avait pas voulue dissimuler apparemment –tant mieux- ne lui plaisait, mais alors _vraiment _pas. Le groupe du Hueco Mundo, composé de Kenpachi, Byakuya, Renji, Hirako ou encore Kurotsuchi Mayuri, n'avait pas réussi la mission … ?

En ce qui concernait Rukia, l'expression soudainement très sombre de son visage semblait encore plus explicite. Apparemment, la petite noble avait tissé des liens d'amitié très forts avec la Lieutenante de la Cinquième Division, et la disparition de cette dernière l'affectait probablement beaucoup. Facile à comprendre, après tout. La petite sœur adoptive de Byakuya Kuchiki serra doucement les poings, une étrange sensation de vide s'emparant en partie de son corps. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre depuis le téléphone, s'avéraient vrais. Au fond de son esprit, une petite partie espérait même qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination, ou n'importe quoi. Une main se posa alors doucement sur son épaule, la tapotant.

« - Kuchiki-san … Murmura Orihime, qui cherchait visiblement à la consoler, sans toutefois trouver les mots adéquats.

\- Ça va … aller. La coupa lentement Rukia. Ça va … aller. »

Ichigo Kurosaki, lui, n'avait jamais été très doué dans ses façons de consoler autrui. Et même s'il voulait actuellement aider son amie au regard améthyste à se sentir mieux, il ne savait guère comment s'y prendre. Peut-être devait-il la laisser respirer un instant, ou encore la laisser aux soins d'Inoue ? Le rouquin choisit cette dernière option, ne sachant de toute façon que dire. La défunte, il ne la connaissait que de loin, et ne pouvait prétendre être aussi touché que la Lieutenante d'Ukitake Jushirô.

« - Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?! S'exclama soudainement la voix du pilote. C'est comme un langage codé ?!

\- Heu, hésita un temps Urahara. C'est exact ! C'est bien un langage codé, pour nos expéditions scientifiques … nous avons des rivaux, c'est difficile, vous savez.

\- Ça, c'est bien vrai mon gars ! Reprit d'une voix affirmative ledit pilote. Et c'est pareil pour moi, tu sais !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Et ouais ! L'autre fois, la compagnie avait engagé un type-là, une espèce de chinois ou j'sais pas quoi, et paf ! Tout le monde est venu l'admirer, parce que monsieur pilotait trop bien ! Mais avant, c'était moi la star ! Tu veux que j'te dise quelque chose ? Atteindre les sommets, ce n'est pas le plus difficile, c'est y rester qui est compliqué ! La vie est faite de rivalité, mon gars ! C'est ça la difficulté !

\- Haha, oui … oui, tout à fait ! »

La discussion paraissait complètement décalée avec la réalité des événements. Mais, en un sens, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Demeurer constamment oppressé par un sentiment négatif finissait à terme par nuire grandement à une personne. En ce sens, l'ambiance légère qui régnait à l'avant, même si Urahara lui-même ne faisait que feindre ce comportement, participait à dissiper cette mauvaise ambiance.

Au bout de quelques minutes, cherchant une occupation, les yeux de Kurosaki Ichigo le menèrent directement sur les mains de son voisin, le Quincy Ishida Uryû. Ce dernier tenait justement une étrange boite blanche, sur laquelle une croix bleue était dessinée.

« - Hé, Ishida, d'où tu sors cette boite ? Lâcha finalement l'étudiant en Histoire, attisé par sa curiosité. C'est un truc de Quincy, encore ?

\- C'est Urahara-san qui me l'a remise, de la part de Ryûken. Répondit le jeune homme, en doudoune.

\- Ton père ?! Et … c'est quoi ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Répondit naturellement le Quincy. Je ne l'ai même pas encore ouverte.

\- Bah fais-le, non ?!

\- Justement, non. Les consignes sont les suivantes : ne l'ouvrir qu'en dernier recours. »

Ichigo Kurosaki plissa légèrement les sourcils. Ishida et sa race de Quincy utilisaient toujours des choses étranges, auxquelles le Shinigami Remplaçant ne comprenait absolument rien. Mais bon, sans doute ne tarderait-il pas à le découvrir. Quoi qu'au final, si Ishida n'avait jamais à l'ouvrir, ce serait peut-être même mieux.

_Enfers – Repaire de Meikyû. _

« - Allons, mon petit, tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! Je ne vais pas te dévorer, le sais-tu ? »

La voix joueuse, teintée de sarcasme et d'ironie mal placée, de Meikyû, résonnait dans la pièce principale, celle dans laquelle les troupes armées avaient l'habitude de se regrouper, sur ordre du chef des lieux. En ce moment, le petit Sumika, la mine apeurée, tremblant de toutes parts, ne savait que faire. Meikyû lui-même avait décidé de descendre de son trône, afin de faire face à l'enfant. Dans la pièce, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Kyogi, Seijaku et Yokubari se tenaient là, prêts à exécuter les moindres ordres de leur supérieur.

« - Je … je ne vous aime pas … Paniqua doucement l'enfant.

\- Ouh, au moins, il ne ment pas, celui-là ! S'enthousiasma Kyogi, avant que ses camarades ne lui lancent un regard lui intimant le silence, exception faite d'Ulquiorra, bien entendu.

\- Alors, petit Sumika, j'ai quelques questions pour toi … notamment sur ce que tu gardes au fond de ton âme … es-tu prêt à me le rendre ? Cet objet m'appartient …

\- Je ne veux pas !

\- Ne m'oblige pas à être sévère, je ne veux faire de mal à personne, tu sais ?

\- Je ne veux pas !

\- Et que veux-tu donc ?

\- Partir d'ici !

\- Ah, mais bien sûr ! Tu pourras partir, dès lors que tu m'auras rendu cette fameuse chose que je souhaite. Sourit le Roi des lieux, d'un air hypocrite. Mais puisque tu ne sembles pas particulièrement coopératif … »

Les yeux du petit Sumika s'écarquillèrent soudainement, alors que le petit garçon chuta lourdement sur le sol, tout en poussant des hurlements de douleurs intenses, une gigantesque pression spirituelle d'un rouge pur émanant du corps de Meikyû en étant visiblement responsable. Même les Généraux autour parurent surpris par les agissements de leur supérieur.

« - Heu, Meikyû-sama ? Interrogea la voix de Kyogi. Tout ceci ne risque pas de blesser ou tuer notre petit invité ?

\- Oh que non, sourit d'un air narquois le chef. Pas tant que le Joyau sera à l'intérieur de son corps. Pour le retirer sans avoir à passer par leur rituel étrange, je n'ai qu'à concentrer suffisamment d'énergie pour l'extirper.

\- Et ensuite, le gamin cessera d'hurler ? Lâcha la voix de Yokubari, visiblement agacé par ce qu'il évoquait.

\- Je pense que ça sera bien le cas, d'une façon ou d'une autre … »

Mais le crissement de la porte finit par attirer l'attention des âmes damnées, ainsi que de leur supérieur. Un nouvel entrant venait visiblement de faire irruption ici. Le corps toujours endommagé par les blessures, malgré les soins qu'il venait d'avoir, Nikushimi se posa face à son supérieur, en tenant Kanashimi dans ses bras. Son regard dur se planta dans celui de Meikyû, qui stoppa sa séance de torture devant cette arrivée.

« - Meikyû-sama, je pense que vous avez des choses à me dire. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : CROSSING THE SAME ROAD**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre … **

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Cette fois-ci, je vais m'occuper de l'interview.

**YUZU KUROSAKI : **Bonjour Toshirô-kun !

**KARIN KUROSAKI : **Ouais, 'lut.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Parlez-moi bien. Je suis le journaliste.

**YUZU KUROSAKI : **Mais on se connaît bien pourtant, Toshirô-kun !

**KARIN KUROSAKI : **Ouais, d'ailleurs faut que j'te parle d'un match ce week-end, on joue contre …

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Ça suffit !

**YUZU KUROSAKI : **Karin-chan, si Toshirô-kun se marie avec toi, ce sera un mari difficile …

**KARIN KUROSAKI : **Quoi ?!

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre davantage. Voici la première question : à quoi servez-vous ?

**YUZU KUROSAKI : **Hein ?

**KARIN KUROSAKI : **T'as dit quoi ?!

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Dans _Bleach, _à part donner une famille à Kurosaki Ichigo, vous ne servez à rien.

**YUZU KUROSAKI : **Mais je fais le curry …

**KARIN KUROSAKI : **Hé, fais pas chier, ok ? J'ai déjà plusieurs épisodes entièrement consacrés à moi et mon expertise de manier le ballon de football ?

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Idiote, tu ne sais pas jouer au football. Je suis le meilleur joueur du monde.

**YUZU KUROSAKI : **De la catégorie junior.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **… Tu veux … mour-

**KARIN KUROSAKI : **Moi ? Ne pas savoir bien jouer au football ? Ah, la bonne blague …

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Et où veux-tu en venir ?

**KARIN KUROSAKI :** « _Le ballon est mon ami. Si je le respecte, il m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. » _C'est une phrase tirée du manga _Captain Tsubasa. _C'est Carlos Santana qui dit ça. Et je suis parfaitement cette ligne de conduite.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Ta vie doit être lamentable si tu deviens amie avec un ballon.

**KARIN KUROSAKI : **Espèce de … !

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Deuxième question : à quoi servez-vous dans _Rising Hell _?

**KARIN KUROSAKI : **Yuzu ne sert à rien, mais moi j'ai déjà fait plus d'apparitions sensées. Je me suis rapprochée un peu plus de Rukia-chan.

**YUZU KUROSAKI : **Mais on est apparues le même nombre de fois quasiment ! Et c'est moi qui aie fait en sorte qu'Onii-chan reste à la maison pour manger avec nous le petit déjeûner, et donc développer un petit peu son caractère !

**KARIN KUROSAKI : **Sans moi, il serait déjà parti. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Conclusion : vous ne servez à rien, dans aucun monde.

**KARIN KUROSAKI : **Hein ? J'te trouve bien arrogant aujourd'hui, Toshirô. Serait-ce parce que tu n'as tellement pas l'occasion d'apparaître que tu essaies de te mettre en valeur ?

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Fous-moi la paix.

**YUZU KUROSAKI : **Toshirô-kun, ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Tout le monde peut passer au second rang et devenir un personnage inutile.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je suis un personnage important !

**KARIN KUROSAKI : **Pff. On dirait Thierry Henry. Un joueur vieux qui essaie à tout prix de se garder une place importante.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Pauvre imbécile, je ne suis pas vieux !

**KARIN KUROSAKI : **Ouais, ouais. Ça se voit de toute façon. Ou pas en fait, t'es tellement petit.

**YUZU KUROSAKI : **Karin-chan, je pense que tu n'es pas très bien placée pour parler …

**KARIN KUROSAKI : **Silence ! Bref, l'interview est finie j'imagine ? J'en ai déjà marre.

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis _« déjà », _elle a déjà été suffisamment longue comme ça. Bref, la prochaine fois, ce sera soit Don Kanonji, soit Ichimaru Gin dans le rôle du journaliste. Ils intervieweront soit Hinamori et Matsumoto, soit Urahara Kisuke et Aizen Sôsuke. Entre la peste et le choléra, à vous de choisir.

**KARIN KUROSAKI : **Hé, tu viens au collège demain ?

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Lâche-moi la grappe.

**YUZU KUROSAKI : **Telle est la vie de couple !

**TOSHIRÔ HITSUGAYA : **Fin de l'interview.


	46. Crossing the Same Road

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__La Bataille au Hueco Mundo s'est achevée, avec la victoire des troupes de Meikyû, même si Kanashimi y laisse la vie. Seijaku intervient pour stopper le dernier affrontement entre Kenpachi et Nikushimi, emmenant ce dernier en Enfer. Pendant ce temps, Hikifune et son groupe, qui a perdu Momo Hinamori, retourne au Seireitei, tandis que le groupe mené par Netsujô Kakusu continue son chemin. Enfin, Meikyû s'apprête à récupérer le Joyau du corps de Sumika, quand un Nikushimi visiblement remonté, fait irruption … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Shiba Ganjû **

Artificier au Rukongai, toujours autoproclamé de tous les titres possibles, Ganjû s'est également trouvé une nouvelle passion depuis la disparition de Bonnie-chan, son sanglier : la course à quatre pattes dans les rues du Rukongai. Il est désormais champion de cette activité dans le district 44, 46 et 53. Néanmoins, sa dernière course s'est soldée par une cinglante défaite.

_**CHAPTER XLVI : CROSSING THE SAME ROAD **_

**P**our une rentrée remarquée, Nikushimi faisait relativement fort cette fois-ci. Oser interrompre Meikyû-sama quand bien même celui-ci se trouvait en pleine activité, paraissait clairement inapproprié. Mais cet homme n'avait jamais été très à cheval sur les règles édictées par le chef des lieux.

« - Des choses à te dire ? Comme _'toutes mes condoléances' _? Sourit lentement le chef des lieux, d'un air suffisant.

\- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Fulmina le Général de la Haine.

\- Hé, Nikushimi-kun, cru bon d'intervenir Kyogi, tu sais, moi aussi j'aime bien Kana-chan, mais de là à devenir dingue parce qu'elle nous a quitté …

\- Ferme-la ! Gronda sérieusement le jeune homme, en déposant le corps de la défunte, contre un des piliers de la pièce, avant de s'avancer vers son supérieur. »

Ce dernier ne perdit pas son petit sourire narquois, visiblement amusé par la tournure des choses. Après tout, l'ennui régnait bien souvent en Enfer, voire même trop souvent. Un peu d'action ici ne ferait pas de mal. Et cela offrait un petit moment de répit à Sumika, au passage, qui tentait de se remettre de ses émotions, tant bien que mal. L'être au teint pâle se tourna totalement en face de son subordonné, effectuant quelques pas vers lui.

« - Vous nous mentez, n'est-ce pas ?! Grommela le Général à la chevelure rouge.

– Et comment es-tu arrivé si vite à une pareille conclusion ? L'interrogea en retour Meikyû.

\- Pourquoi … ne me souviens-je de rien, sur ma vie passée … ?

\- Je n'en ai _aucune _idée. Déclara Meikyû, dont le ton laissait plutôt supposer le contraire. Et c'est ça qui te fait croire que je vous mens, à tous ? C'est bien maigre, dis-moi … tu n'es pas sûr que la mort de Kanashimi-chan ne t'aurait pas plutôt réduit moralement en morceaux ? Mais tiens, j'ignorais que tu étais si attaché à elle ? Quel miracle s'est-il donc produit ? »

Les poings serrées, le sang bouillant, Nikushimi ne trouvait néanmoins pas la force de répondre à son supérieur. Il en était absolument certain dorénavant. Meikyû connaissait parfaitement le lien qui l'unissait à Kanashimi. Et cela concernait directement sa vie antérieure … que lui-même, ne pouvait même pas entrevoir. Cet homme disposait des réponses à toutes ses questions, et s'amusait pourtant à les dissimuler. Aucun doute possible. Pire encore, Meikyû semblait même s'amuser, à le voir ainsi perdu. Néanmoins, une main se posa avec rigueur sur l'épaule du dernier venu, qui tourna instantanément la tête, pour apercevoir le visage sévère de Yokubari, Général de l'Avarice.

« - Alors ? Il t'arrive quoi ? Cette petite merde de Kanashimi se fait latter et tu commences à faire le rebelle ?

\- Yokubari-kun, vu comment Lyrène t'as éclaté, tu devrais reconsidérer tes propos ! Lança Kyogi, les deux mains près de sa bouche.

\- Ta gueule, toi ! Répondit avec grossièreté le Général aux cheveux légèrement bouclés. »

À dire vrai, Nikushimi ne comprit pas de quoi ces deux-là pouvait bien discuter. Lyrène ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce nom. Mais cela pouvait attendre, encore un peu. Sa main retira avec violence celle de Yokubari, qui reposa immédiatement son attention sur lui, d'un air hautain.

« - Mets pas tes mains de merde sur moi. Siffla l'homme au regard brûlant.

\- C'est qu'il est devenu bien nerveux maintenant, le gamin. Répondit sur un ton cynique le Général de l'Avarice. Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Je te rappelle que tu t'opposes à Meikyû-sama, là.

\- Et tu crois me donner des leçons, peut-être ?

\- T'en aurais bien besoin, ouais. »

Les yeux de Nikushimi se teintèrent de surprise, dès lors que le poing du général vint se fracasser contre son thorax, repoussant plus loin l'homme ayant fait irruption dans la pièce depuis quelques secondes, sous les regards étonnés de la plupart des autres personnes présentes ici, surtout Kyogi en fait. Le Général de l'Avarice ne s'était visiblement pas retenu dans ce coup, et son collègue en avait bien fait les frais, se retrouvant un genou à terre, à lancer un regard inquisiteur à Yokubari, qui le toisait totalement de son regard hautain. L'énervement s'élevait à un stade encore supérieur dans l'esprit de celui qui avait été heurté, tandis qu'il se releva. Ses blessures causées lors de son combat face à Zaraki Kenpachi et Kuchiki Byakuya n'avaient pas disparues, malgré les quelques soins reçus. Et engager un combat face à Yokubari le mettrait probablement en péril, ce dernier n'ayant absolument et logiquement, aucune trace de blessure. Suffisant pour faire reculer Nikushimi ? Certainement pas.

Meikyû, lui, s'amusa de l'évolution des événements, empêchant par exemple Seijaku d'intervenir dans le conflit, d'un simple geste de la tête. Kyogi haussa les épaules devant cette situation inhabituelle, tandis qu'Ulquiorra se contentait de fermer les yeux, désintéressé par les conflits internes.

« - Alors ? Tu crois faire quoi avec tes blessures, hein ? Lâcha un Yokubari particulièrement provocateur aujourd'hui. Maintenant que cette connasse de Kanashimi n'est plus là pour te couvrir, tu vas faire quoi ? Pleurer ?

\- Je te laisserais cet honneur. Siffla son interlocuteur, en dégainant son sabre, fissuré par les batailles précédentes.

\- Pff. Tu crois faire quoi, là … ? »

En énonçant ces mots, Yokubari disparut immédiatement du champ de vision de son adversaire, se retrouvant rapidement dans son dos. Merde ! Dans son état, envisager une victoire paraissait clairement illusoire … cela dit, renoncer face à cette sous-merde ne représentait même pas une option. Le Général de la Haine fit voler son épée, qui fut bloquée sans peine par sa cible, qui venait également de dégainer son épée.

« - C'est tout ce que tu as ? Martela l'homme aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Va t'faire ! »

Exerçant davantage de force, le dernier venu tenta de briser la garde de son ennemi, mais il n'en fut rien : ce dernier parvint justement à faire l'effet inverse, repoussant et faisant perdre l'équilibre de l'homme à la chevelure rouge, avant de lui asséner un coup de genou dans le ventre. Le Général de l'Avarice ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, et frappa d'un violent coup de garde la côte de son adversaire, qui chuta lourdement au sol, fulminant contre cette situation particulièrement agaçante.

« - Sérieusement, tu voulais faire quoi dans ton état ? T'es pathétique, Nikushimi. Tonna la voix de Yokubari, en plantant son épée dans le sol. Oh … tiens, j'ai une idée. »

Tandis que Nikushimi peinait à se redresser correctement, il put voir l'homme qui se dressait sur sa route jusqu'à présent, s'accroupir légèrement à côté de la défunte Kanashimi, toujours adossée contre le pilier, inerte. Sous la furie grandissante du Général de la Haine, son homologue s'autorisa à caresser lentement les mèches bleues défaites de l'ancienne subordonnée de Meikyû, tout en lançant un regard provocateur à son adversaire.

« - Arrête ça, sale connard ! Intima le premier cité, en titubant.

\- Y'a pas à dire, elle était plutôt pas mal, cette meuf. Lâcha-t-il, d'un air hautain. Je dois te dire que je ne connaissais pas ton attachement envers elle, c'est surprenant. Si je la décapitais en morceaux, que ferais-tu ? Honnêtement, vu que cette pétasse a déjà été lamentablement tuée … je n'y vois pas de problème. Finit-il par déclarer, son Meikaitana s'approchant dangereusement de la gorge de celle qu'il évoquait. »

Le tranchant de la lame fit couler quelques gouttes de sang, depuis le cou de la femme à la chevelure bleue … jusqu'à ce que le sol ne se mette à trembler … et que la main de Kanashimi se saisit violemment du poignet de Yokubari, ce dernier tiquant largement, lâchant au passage son sabre, qui tomba sur le sol. Quel était ce délire ?! Les pupilles de la défunte s'ouvrirent, complètement teintées d'un rouge brûlant de l'Enfer. Et l'aura immense qui se propageait dans la pièce n'avait pourtant qu'une seule zone d'émission … en l'occurrence, elle ne provenait pas de Kanashimi, mais du chef des lieux.

« - Bon, bon, bon ! S'exclama la voix de Meikyû, qui frappait dans ses mains. La plaisanterie est terminée, les petits. Je peux contrôler temporairement des âmes damnées ayant été tuées, et comme tu peux le constater Yokubari-kun, Kanashimi-chan a encore davantage de poigne que toi, même morte ! Ricana-t-il, de façon sarcastique. Cela dit, Nikushimi-kun, j'espère que te faire descendre par Yokubari-kun te permet de te remettre un peu les idées en place ? Je l'espère bien, car nous perdons un temps fou sur nos querelles internes, alors que je suis sur le point de récupérer l'un de mes précieux Joyaux … qu'en dîtes-vous ? Allez-vous en rester là, et continuer à m'obéir ... ou dois-je considérer, que votre désobéissance à mes règles, qui implique le _'ne pas combattre entre deux Généraux' _évidemment … ? »

Les concernés ne savaient réellement quoi répondre, d'autant plus que pour le cas de Yokubari-kun, qui continuait d'être solidement tenu par une défunte, n'avait guère le choix. Ajoutez à cela l'aura croissante et surpuissante de Meikyû, qui oppressait même ses plus puissants Généraux. Le chef de l'armée s'avança finalement vers Nikushimi, qui baissa légèrement le regard.

« - Tu sais, Nikushimi-kun, je t'ai demandé de ramener Kanashimi-chan ici, pas vrai ? Et sais-tu pourquoi ?

\- … Je vous écoute. Maugréa faiblement le Général.

\- Pour utiliser son pouvoir, évidemment. Sourit l'ancien Shinigami.

\- Comment ça … ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, comme tu auras d'autres réponses à certaines de tes questions. Annonça l'être au teint pâle. Mais pour l'heure, taisez-vous tous. J'ai un rituel, à achever … »

Le petit Sumika, tétanisé par tous les événements, avait vaguement tenté de s'échapper. Mais l'aura déployée par Meikyû dans la pièce, avait non seulement servie à calmer les tensions entre Yokubari et Nikushimi, mais également à faire une fois de plus chuter l'enfant, vers lequel le plus haut placé des lieux se tourna, un air mauvais sur le visage. Cette fois-ci, la diplomatie, la courtoisie, rien de tout cela ne sera appliqué. Meikyû leva légèrement le bras, plaçant sa main dans la direction de l'enfant, tandis que ses yeux luirent d'un rouge effrayant.

« - Tu peux crier aussi fort que tu le souhaites, mon petit. Souffla-t-il. En Enfer, tout le monde le fait déjà. »

_Soul Society – Cimetière. _

Le décor grisâtre des environs, s'harmonisait parfaitement avec une ambiance froide et sombre, caractéristique de toutes ces zones. Quelques fines gouttes de pluie, descendant des nuages sombres trônant dans les cieux du Seireitei, détrempèrent le sol. Face à une tombe, un jeune homme demeurait accroupi, silencieusement. Il s'agissait-là du Capitaine de la Dixième Division, Hitsugaya Toshirô. Derrière lui, se tenait sa vice-Capitaine, Matsumoto Rangiku, ainsi que le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, Shinji Hirako, et le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division, Renji Abarai.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant plusieurs minutes durant. La guerre amenait toujours des drames, après tout. Du moins, il s'agissait de cette façon-là que le jeune Shinigami à la chevelure blanche tentait de voir les choses. Y'avait-il seulement d'autres solutions ? Toshirô se redressa correctement, et entreprit de quitter les lieux, lorsque Shinji Hirako se plaça face à lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lâcha le natif du Rukongai.

\- Écoute mec. J'peux pas dire autrement, j'sais pas si tu m'en veux, mais …

\- N'en parlons plus. Coupa Hitsugaya, en continuant sa route, devant le regard plissé de son collègue. Il fallait être naïf pour croire qu'aucun d'entre nous ne disparaîtra dès le moment où l'on a croisé le chemin de l'Enfer. Alors il est inutile de rester planté là, en se lamentant sur leur sort. Il faut continuer à vivre et à avancer, pour que tout ce pourquoi on a lutté jusque-là ne soit pas inutile. »

Personne ne savait réellement quoi répondre, sur le coup. Malgré les apparences, le Capitaine Hitsugaya pouvait se révéler particulièrement mature dans nombre de ses prises de décision. Et pour l'heure, mener à bien la guerre face à Meikyû devait rester la priorité première, et pour cela, appliquer les ordres lancés par le Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto Genryûsai s'avérait être une priorité absolue, et rien d'autre ne devait venir entraver cela.

« - Allons-y, Matsumoto. Ordonna le jeune Shinigami. On a du travail à faire.

\- Oui. Acquiesça tout bonnement cette dernière, en suivant le sillage de son Capitaine. »

Restait alors les deux derniers Shinigamis sur place. La tombe de Momo Hinamori ne disposait pas d'ornement particulier, et cela allait probablement plutôt bien en adéquation avec son tempérament. Une vague de haine s'empara de Shinji, dès lors que le Vizard se remémorait les événements. Il n'avait pas su se montrer à la hauteur, et sa Lieutenante en avait payé le prix fort, même si Hikifune affirmait toujours que la responsable de l'échec ne pouvait être qu'elle, celle qui menait le groupe. À présent, la Garde Royale se faisait soigner par le Capitaine Unohana, et avec succès apparemment. Tant mieux, il fallait être le mieux armé possible pour éliminer toute cette armée. Seul point positif de l'expédition, Zaraki Kenpachi et Byakuya Kuchiki avaient réussi à se débarrasser d'un Général. Mais maintenant, tous les espoirs se portaient vers la seconde expédition, celle du monde réel, bien que Yamamoto lui-même annonçait clairement à ses troupes qu'un plan de protection de Seireitei serait appliqué, surtout si la mission menée par le Capitaine Netsujô Kakusu s'avérait être un échec.

_Monde Réel – Quelque part au-dessus de l'océan …_

Encore des heures. Dehors, le décor commençait même à prendre une teinte particulièrement sombre, le soleil se couchant lentement. Jamais de toute son existence, Kurosaki Ichigo n'avait trouvé le temps aussi long. Depuis la dernière annonce que le Capitaine Kakusu avait reçue, par appel téléphonique, plus rien ou presque ne s'était produit ici.

Rukia et Inoue, épuisées par cette journée, et la noble étant en plus encore touchée par la disparition de Momo Hinamori, ne trouvait pour le moment, pas la force nécessaire afin de continuer à s'émerveiller devant le monde réel. Bien que s'émerveiller devant de grandes étendues d'eau, et une ou deux baleines, pouvait paraître particulièrement inutile, de l'avis du Shinigami Remplaçant. Ces dernières dormaient donc tout simplement, blotties l'une contre l'autre, bien qu'en réalité, la petite Kuchiki posait plutôt sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie, au vu des dix centimètres de différence entre elles.

Yoruichi, elle, après une vive discussion avec le pilote et Kisuke Urahara, avait également décidé de retourner à son occupation si relaxante que constituait une bonne période de sommeil, surtout en considérant le fait que les futurs événements seront particulièrement pénibles, physiquement et moralement.

Urahara Kisuke continuait de discuter avec le pilote, visiblement encore assez en forme pour parler de choses aussi étranges que les zèbres, les nouveaux aspirateurs high-tech ou les derniers films sortis au cinéma. Le tenancier de boutique n'avait jamais fonctionné comme tout le monde, mais quand même …

Ishida, lui, avait abandonné la contemplation de sa boite de Quincy pour dormir, affalé sur la droite, sur la paroi de l'hélicoptère. Sérieusement, Ichigo se retenait très clairement de prendre une photographie, et démontrer le ridicule de sa position. Mais bon, cela ne l'amusait pas très longtemps, et le moment semblait plutôt malvenu.

Comme les autres, le Capitaine Kakusu avait décidé de fermer l'œil, sans dire quoi que ce soit, légèrement sur sa droite. Ne restait donc éveillé, aux places arrières, que lui, Kurosaki Ichigo, ainsi que sa voisine, Ketsurui Ryûketsu, qui lançait toujours le même type de regard depuis un certain temps : vers la fenêtre. Mais ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune contemplation, juste de l'observation pure et simple, d'un monde qu'elle n'a probablement jamais vu sous cet angle.

« - Ketsurui-san. Murmura doucement le Shinigami Remplaçant, histoire de ne pas réveiller les autres passagers. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Tu viens encore de me poser une question. Répondit lentement la concernée, sans détacher son regard de ce vaste océan, qui se refroidissait au fur et à mesure.

\- … Heu … ouais. Enfin, tu m'as compris, quoi.

\- En effet.

\- Mais pourquoi tu réponds comme ça alors ? Soupira le rouquin, les yeux plats comme des lignes.

\- Il s'agissait d'un procédé pour te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Le détenteur de Zangetsu se retint de se frapper la tête devant le ton sérieux de l'âme damnée, qui contrastait totalement avec les propos qu'elle tenait. Enfin, il fallait se faire à la personnalité de chacun, après tout.

« - Je voulais savoir … comment est-ce que l'on peut libérer ta sœur ?

\- Abandonne cette idée, c'est inutile. Martela lentement Ketsurui, d'un ton monotone. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embarquer dans cette histoire.

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? C'est trop tard de toute façon.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Dans ce cas-là, comment est-ce que _tu _comptes la libérer ?

\- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?

\- … Parce qu'on est dans le même camp, et que ce serait bien que je puisse avoir confiance en toi, hein ?

\- Confiance ? Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance. Assura d'une voix sérieuse et calme, la jeune femme, surprenant au passage son interlocuteur. Je suis une âme damnée, ne l'oublie pas. Tes amis n'ont pas tort, tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance.

\- Mais ils n'ont jamais dit …

\- Ils le pensent très probablement, et je penserais exactement de la même façon, si les rôles étaient inversés. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux passagers. Le rouquin savait déjà que cette femme pouvait adopter des comportements particulièrement étranges, et elle ne faisait que le confirmer au fil des jours. L'hybride plissa légèrement le regard, ne sachant toutefois pas exactement comment réagir.

« - Et si je te disais que je ne suis pas eux, hein ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Que moi je te fais confiance. Articula-t-il, tandis qu'à son tour, Ketsurui plissa légèrement les yeux, toujours rivés vers l'horizon.

\- Tu as donc tort.

\- Soit, mais maintenant, tu pourrais bien expliquer ce que tu comptes faire, non ? Je ne pourrais pas me battre normalement contre ta sœur ou n'importe qui, si je ne sais pas ce que je fais …

\- Ce n'est pas faux.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui est arrivé à Hiyota. Concéda la jeune femme à l'écharpe rouge. Je ne peux donc pas te donner de réponse définitive.

\- … Si tu me donnais une réponse, ça m'irait déjà, hein …

\- Je vais affronter Hiyota, et la sauver. C'est tout. »

Un plan globalement clair, mais qui traduisait surtout toutes les parts d'ombres sur le sort de la sœur de Ketsurui-san. Ichigo ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Après tout, que sa voisine veuille retrouver et affronter sa sœur elle-même, il pouvait totalement le comprendre. Mais il le lui avait promis : il serait là pour l'aider. Le Shinigami Remplaçant s'expliquait d'ailleurs difficilement à lui-même pourquoi il ferait une telle chose. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment … il ferait aussi tout pour sauver sa famille ? Cet aspect-là le rapprochait encore un peu de cette personne, qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon jamais comprendre.

« - Mais ne sois pas naïf, Kurosaki Ichigo. Reprit lentement l'âme damnée, attirant l'attention du rouquin, créant même une certaine anxiété chez lui. Il n'y a probablement aucun futur, pour toutes les âmes ramenées à la vie par le pouvoir de Meikyû.

\- … Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Nous autres, les âmes damnées, ont été ramenées à la vie par le biais de Meikyû. Lorsque celui-ci viendra à disparaître … il est probable qu'aucun de ceux ressuscités ne demeurent _« vivants » _… tout cela n'est qu'une illusion, elle ne durera pas.

\- … C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de fuir ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas réellement.

\- … Pas faux. Désolé. »

Ketsurui elle-même n'ajouta rien.

Ichigo, lui lança un bref regard. Se sentait-elle coupable, d'avoir laissée sa sœur aux mains des Enfers ? Probablement. Le sentiment de culpabilité, qui rongeait de l'intérieur une personne, il connaissait. Cela lui était arrivé, à lui-même, après la disparition de sa mère. Et même après une discussion avec sa famille, même après l'apparition de Rukia et la discussion avec celle-ci, le rouquin pensait encore de temps à autres, que cela n'avait été causé que par sa stupidité. Pouvait-on le lui reprocher ? Probablement pas.

« - Tu sais, si quelqu'un m'a appris quelque chose, c'est que l'on ne peut pas souffrir seul. Lâcha le Shinigami Remplaçant, en reportant son regard ambre sur Kuchiki Rukia, endormie _presque _paisiblement, et dont les multiples tirades lui avaient permis maints fois de se sentir mieux.

\- C'est pour ça que je récupérerai ma sœur. Répondit lentement l'âme damnée.

\- Alors, laisse-moi t'aider. Quémanda l'étudiant, d'un ton relativement sérieux.

\- Les promesses de Meikyû sur notre avenir n'étaient … que de belles paroles. Qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde, le destin de toutes les âmes damnées sont scellées. Ma sœur et moi … en étions parfaitement conscientes … ou du moins, nous l'avons apprises, progressivement. Jusqu'au jour, où nous avions décidés de quitter ce monde, même s'il fallait en mourir. Nous ne voulions plus continuer à servir une cause qui n'était pas la nôtre, et encore moins mourir pour elle. »

Ketsurui Ryûketsu ne parlait pas très souvent, à vrai dire. Et la voir ainsi parler de façon assez longue, tout est relatif, paraissait presque surprenant aux yeux de Kurosaki Ichigo, même si l'étudiant ne dit évidemment rien à ce propos. Il ne connaissait toujours rien de concret sur ce que les deux sœurs avaient pu vivre en Enfer, mais disons qu'il s'agissait déjà d'un début, que son interlocutrice s'ouvre ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Cette dernière se terra ensuite immédiatement dans son mutisme habituel, que le rouquin ne tentait même pas de briser. Elle en avait probablement déjà assez dit, pour le moment. Dehors, et même à l'intérieur, l'atmosphère continuait de se refroidir, alors que le temps défilait au même rythme.

_Monde Réel – Antarctique. _

Contrairement à l'Arctique, qui est une immense banquise, l'Antarctique s'apparente à un véritable continent glacial, immense, possédant de gigantesques falaises de glace de plus de cent mètres de hauteur. Dans l'entièreté du monde humain, il n'y a pas d'endroit plus glacial. La neige tombait violemment, brouillant même la visibilité de façon plus que conséquente.

« - Brr … il fait vraiment froid ici, bordel ! Gémit la voix d'une personne. »

Entièrement habillée d'un voile noir, l'ombre grelottait visiblement, se frottant les bras afin de rechercher un petit peu de chaleur.

« - Je ne te savais pas si frêle, Kyôkutan. Répondit calmement une autre ombre, qui marchait à ses côtés. Et puis, tu n'as pas à te plaindre, tu sais. Les causes naturelles ne peuvent pas tuer une âme damnée, et le froid en fait partie. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ferme-la ! Tu croyais que j'avais peur de mourir ou quoi ?! Il fait froid, c'est tout ce que je dis ! Tu vas me dire le contraire, peut-être ?!

\- Tu t'énerves rapidement dis-moi. Murmura la voix _légèrement _provocante de son interlocutrice. »

Sans surprise, les deux Générales assignées à la mission de retrouver le Joyau dans le monde des humains, Kyôkutan et Noroi en l'occurrence, marchaient lentement dans cette immensité glaciale, leurs pas s'enfonçant lentement dans la neige. Toutes deux, entièrement vêtues de noir, visitaient probablement pour la première fois ces contrées polaires, qui semblaient beaucoup plus affecter la blonde que sa coéquipière au regard argenté.

« - Bon sang, ces Shinigamis mettent des plombes à arriver ! Se plaint la Générale de la Démesure. Et pourquoi on est partis aussi tôt ?

\- Pour pouvoir anticiper leurs actions et ne pas être en retard. Annonça sa comparse.

\- Tu parles, on risque pas d'être en retard, ces types ne sont même pas encore arrivés alors qu'on est ici depuis des heures !

\- Inutile de te montrer si irritée, Kyôkutan. Cela ne changera rien à la situation. »

La concernée pesta simplement dans son coin, en attendant. Pour l'heure, les deux Générales se trouvaient sur les bordures des falaises. Ici, la neige continuait de tomber de façon plus que violente, Kyôkutan s'énervant encore plus pour ces raisons, cette femme étant visiblement particulièrement instable psychologiquement, tandis que Noroi s'approcha justement du bord de la falaise, admirant un paysage sauvage, vierge de toute activité humaine, ou presque.

« - Le monde des humains est vraiment très joli. Murmura-t-elle. J'aurais aimé vivre dans un endroit de ce type.

\- T'es encore plus dingue que je l'imaginais, tu sais ça ? Qui irait vivre dans un endroit pareil ? Les ours blancs ?

\- Kyôkutan, ne sais-tu donc pas que les ours blancs ne vivent qu'au pôle Nord ? Ton manque de culture est assez inquiétant.

\- La ferme ! »

Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus répondre de façon intelligible, la Générale aux cheveux blonds utilisait de la violence, physique ou verbale, pour se défendre, une fois acculée. Ayant toujours fonctionnée ainsi depuis un moment maintenant, cette remarque ne surpris nullement son interlocutrice, qui continuait simplement de fixer l'horizon, avant de reporter son regard, lentement sur la droite.

« - Au fait … tu n'as pas froid, Hiyota-chan … ? »

Assise sur le rebord d'une falaise, une autre ombre accompagnait bien l'expédition. Il s'agissait alors du bras droit de Noroi, ainsi que de la sœur de Ketsurui : Hiyota. Entièrement couverte de son voile noir, cette dernière tourna lentement le visage vers sa supérieure.

« - Merci, Noroi-sama. Mais je pense … que j'aurai rapidement l'occasion de me réchauffer.

\- Tu veux que j'te pousse de la falaise ou quoi ? Te pose pas là ! Grommela soudainement la voix de Kyôkutan, sous l'air désespéré de Noroi.

\- Allons … regardez donc. Nos invités ne tarderont pas. Préparons plutôt … un bon comité … et tâchons de retrouver ce Joyau avant eux … »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : UNDER WINTER**_

**Les coulisses du chapitre …**

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai enfin la place que je mérite avec ce poste de journaliste. Aujourd'hui, je suis en compagnie du Capitaine Aizen, et de Kisuke Urahara ! Bonjour tous les deux !

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Je suis heureux de revenir pour parler à mes nombreux fans.

**URAHARA KISUKE : **Bonjour !

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Alors ? Ça va ou quoi ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Évidemment, Gin. Cela va très bien depuis que je t'ai tué.

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Oh my ! Je suis choqué !

**URAHARA KISUKE : **Moi je vais bien ! Et vous ça va ?

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Ah, enfin un peu de gentillesse ! Moi aussi ça va !

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Alors, Gin. Raconte-moi donc ce qu'est le fait de mourir.

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Bah non, je n'ai pas envie ! Il ne fallait pas essayer de me tuer !

**AIZEN SÔSUKE (sourire) : **Je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer, Gin. J'ai réussi à le faire.

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Vilaine personne ! Vous êtes bien là où vous êtes !

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **De retour parmi mes précieux amis du Gotei 13, en effet.

**URAHARA KISUKE : **Oh là là … Aizen-san, nous ne sommes pas amis !

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Et si, Urahara Kisuke. Nous sommes amis. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de revenir combattre l'Enfer. Je ne voudrais pas que ses terribles tourments remontent à la surface de ce précieux et magnifique monde.

**URAHARA KISUKE : **Mais alors … nous sommes amis ?!

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Oui, nous luttons pour une cause commune, qui est la sauvegarde de cette magnifique race qu'est l'humanité. Ainsi que de la protection du Seireitei et de tous ses habitants. Durant mon séjour au Muken, je l'ai enfin compris. Et je l'ai d'ailleurs bien expliqué au journaliste, lorsque l'on m'a interrogé la première fois.

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Ok ! Le Capitaine Aizen est donc devenu un gentil, n'est-ce pas ? Sans aucune mauvaise intention, n'est-ce pas ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **C'est exact, Gin. Tu as tout compris.

**URAHARA KISUKE : **C'est merveilleux !

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Oui. Ce monde est merveilleux, faisons de notre mieux pour le défendre.

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Dans ce cas, Capitaine Aizen, que ressentez-vous si je vous montre l'épisode 308 de _Bleach, _quand Ichigo Kurosaki vous met une raclée ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Rien du tout, Gin. Cette personne maléfique qui affrontait Kurosaki Ichigo n'était pas moi.

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Comment ça ?!

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Le Hôgyoku avait fini par prendre le contrôle total sur ma personne, Gin, et m'a fait perdre une quantité non négligeable d'intelligence. C'est pour cela qu'en réalité, Kurosaki Ichigo m'a vaincu. Car je ne me suis battu contre lui, ou simplement, à 5 % de ma force réelle. Sinon, cette planète exceptionnelle serait probablement déjà perdue …

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Ah, donc que vous ayez perdu est une bonne chose ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Comme je te l'ai dit, Gin, je n'ai pas vraiment perdu. Mais que cette personne maléfique ait été vaincue est en effet une bonne chose.

**URAHARA KISUKE : **D'ailleurs, c'est aussi ma victoire. Je suis donc plus intelligent qu'Aizen-san. Haha !

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Non, en réalité, une partie de moi se doutait pertinemment que mes actions étaient mauvaises. Le Hôgyoku a pollué mon esprit, et j'ai donc fait exprès de me faire toucher par le kidô.

**URAHARA KISUKE : **Oh, mais vous mentez !

**ICHIMARU GIN : **HAN ! C'est pas bien de mentir !

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Tu es mal placé pour dire ceci, Gin. Et d'ailleurs, Kisuke Urahara, je ne mens pas. Tous mes propos ne sont que lumière et vérité.

**URAHARA KISUKE : **Ah bon.

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Ah bon.

**URAHARA KISUKE : **Ah bon.

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Ah bon.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu comme cela.

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Ah bon.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Tu manques vraiment d'humour, Gin.

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Ah bon.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **…

**URAHARA KISUKE : **Vous manquez vraiment d'humour, Aizen-san !

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Ah bon.

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Ah bon.

**URAHARA KISUKE : **Et si nous continuons l'interview ?

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Oui.

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Et si moi je n'ai pas envie, hein ? Ah bon ?

**URAHARA KISUKE : **… Bien, la prochaine fois, retrouvez-nous soit avec Omaeda Marechiyo, soit …

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Moi, je suis encore là la semaine prochaine.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Quelle décadence pour ce monde.

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Et on interviewera soit Orihime Inoue et Tatsuki Arisawa, soit Keigo Asano et Mizuiro Kojima.

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Rien de très passionnant en somme.

**URAHARA KISUKE : **Il faut être gentil dans la vie !

**AIZEN SÔSUKE : **Mmh.

**ICHIMARU GIN : **Moi j'aime bien les gens gentils. Comme Hanatarô.


	47. Under Winter

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Tandis que Meikyû ramène une forme de concorde parmi ses troupes, après une période de trouble entre ses Généraux, les Shinigamis menés par Netsujô Kakusu continuent d'approcher de l'Antarctique, où Kyôkutan et Noroi se préparent déjà à les accueillir, dans un froid glacial …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Tessai**

Bras-droit de Kisuke Urahara, Tessai a néanmoins connu une période de doute dans son existence : et s'il lançait son propre magasin individuel ? Étant particulièrement intéressé par les livres de ce monde, bien plus que par les sucreries et artefacts spirituels vendus par Urahara, Tessai a pensé se reconvertir en tant que libraire. Mais il se résigna, lorsqu'Urahara lui annonça qu'il fallait partir faire des études pour cela.

_**CHAPTER XLVII : UNDER WINTER**_

**S**_eireitei – Quartiers de la Onzième Division. _

Le soleil brillait désormais dans les cieux du Seireitei, annonçant une nouvelle journée.

Nonchalamment allongé sur le toit de sa Division, Zaraki Kenpachi faisait preuve d'un inhabituel mutisme, comme si son esprit demeurait bloqué dans une nébuleuse, pleine de question. Le Shinigami avait été sacrément secoué, hier, lors de son combat au Hueco Mundo, et Unohana a passé la nuit à soigner convenablement les blessés, dont il faisait partie. Désormais, il se sentait physiquement mieux, mais certaines choses continuaient de trotter dans son esprit. D'ordinaire, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division ne réfléchissait pas énormément sur ses actes, mais pour l'heure, il n'avait tout bonnement pas beaucoup mieux à faire. Après avoir été soigné, sa lame brisée par Kanashimi avait finalement retrouvé une forme normale. Le géant à clochettes souleva son épée, pour l'observer, simplement.

_« Tu l'aurais peut-être oublié, mais il dispose aussi d'une âme … »_

Tss. Foutaises. Ces mots résonnaient pourtant encore dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'en défaire. Dans le passé, il avait déjà tenté de discuter avec ce Zanpakutô, surtout après la défaite qu'il avait connu contre Ichigo. Mais jamais, il ne reçut de réponse. Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, et n'en parlait évidemment jamais à personne, mais cette sensation de différence l'irritait parfois. Comme si son sabre ne pouvait lui répondre, à lui seul. Fermant lentement les paupières, le Shinigami se laissa lentement emporter par la brise ambiante, bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement.

Mais à peine eu-t-il ouvrit ses paupières de nouveau, qu'un visage familier se présenta sous ses yeux, l'étonnant presque.

« - Capitaine Zaraki. Martela lentement la voix douce, mais teintée d'une aura inexplicable, du Capitaine Unohana Retsu.

\- Unohana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je reviens des Quartiers du Capitaine-Commandant. Annonça-t-elle. Et celui-ci veut te voir.

\- Tss, à cette heure-là ?!

\- Oui, alors veuillez me suivre maintenant, Capitaine Zaraki. »

Pff. Pourquoi le vieux voulait-il le voir ? Sérieusement. N'ayant guère envie de recevoir une fois de plus les réprimandes de Yamamoto Genryûsai, Zaraki Kenpachi se releva, et décida d'emboiter le pas à sa collègue de la Quatrième Division. Tout le chemin prit quelques minutes tout au juste, aucun des deux gradés ne semblaient particulièrement pressés d'arriver jusqu'aux quartiers de la Première Division.

« - Alors, tu m'voulais quoi, le vieux ? Railla Zaraki Kenpachi, en franchissant le seuil de la porte, accompagné par Unohana.

\- Zaraki Kenpachi, ne t'adresse pas avec autant de légèreté à ton Commandant, avorton. Souffla la voix sévère de Genryûsai, suffisant à calmer les ardeurs de son subordonné. Et ce n'est pas moi qui souhaite te voir. »

Une vive interrogation éclaira le visage de Zaraki Kenpachi, alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux Capitaines se tournèrent lentement, vers l'entrée de la pièce, pour apercevoir une ombre, qui marchait calmement dans leur direction, les mains dans les poches. Un long haori blanc aux manches longues mais retroussés, une chevelure blonde légèrement en bataille. Kenpachi écarquilla légèrement les yeux, devant l'arrivée de cet homme : de ce qu'il avait pu entendre, il s'agissait du Capitaine de l'Élément Foudre au Reiôkyu : Shunô Kaminari.

« - Yo. Lâcha-t-il. Tu es Zaraki Kenpachi, je présume.

\- … Ouais. Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Répondit le subordonné de Genryûsai.

\- J'ai reçu des ordres provenant d'en haut. Articula Shunô, d'un ton à la fois calme et distant. J'suis là pour te secouer un petit peu.

\- … Quoi … ? »

Sans prévenir, le plus gradé des lieux porta la main sur son sabre, qu'il dégaina à très vive allure, sous les regards interloqués de Yamamoto et d'Unohana, qui se tinrent à l'écart. Le premier concerné par les événements, lui, semblait encore moins comprendre les événements, depuis que cet homme avait fait son apparition. Que souhaitait-il ? Un fin sourire se dessina néanmoins sur le visage du Capitaine de la Onzième Division : on ne dégainait pas une épée au hasard, pas vrai ? Lui-même, dégaina son propre sabre … avant de sentir un véritable courant d'air, lui faire valser son nouvel haori. Les pupilles de Kenpachi s'écarquillèrent : le Garde Royal ne se trouvait plus sur sa place originelle. Son shunpô l'avait transporté à une vitesse, telle que le géant n'avait même pas pu suivre ses mouvements ?

« - J'espère que tu as bien pu te reposer cette nuit. Souffla une voix, provenant de son dos. »

Spectateurs, Unohana et Yamamoto ne purent que constater l'éclair de lumière qui explosa l'instant suivant, dans le dos de l'homme à la chevelure hérissée. Ce dernier se fit immédiatement propulser, gémissant légèrement de douleur, avant de se rééquilibrer, quelques mètres plus loin, les traits de son visage trahissant la souffrance corporelle qu'il venait de subir. Le plus gradé de la Onzième Division se craqua lentement le cou.

« - Ça tombe bien, j'avais besoin de m'échauffer aujourd'hui. Ricana-t-il. Mais c'quoi le délire ? Pourquoi tu veux soudainement te battre contre moi ? J't'ai impressionné ? Sourit ensuite, l'homme balafré.

\- C'est plutôt le contraire. Tonna soudainement Shunô Kaminari, tandis que les pupilles de son adversaire s'écarquillèrent, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse. Tu es trop mauvais, c'est pour ça que je me bats contre toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit … ?

\- Un Shinigami se bat avec un Zanpakutô. Aujourd'hui, tu ne combats qu'avec une épée. Et ma mission est actuellement de changer ça. J'te préviens tout de suite : je ne suis pas comme Kirio : je ne me retiens jamais. »

_Bleach OST – Power to Strive_

Une aura violente, ponctué d'étincelles entoura l'envoyé de la Dimension Royale, tandis que le sol lui-même commença à trembler. Au-dessus des Quartiers de la Première Division, le ciel bleuté laissait doucement place à une concentration importante de grands nuages sombres, des éclairs foudroyants même les cieux, de temps à autres. Dans le Seireitei, la fluctuation d'énergie clairement perceptible à l'intérieur des Quartiers du Commandant, avait de quoi surprendre, voire inquiéter les autres membres du Gotei 13, Chad par exemple, s'attendait à une nouvelle invasion des ennemis. Mais visiblement, l'opération fut planifiée : des Papillons de l'Enfer furent envoyés à tous, par la Chambre des 46, afin de rassurer sur le caractère des événements. Il ne s'agissait _que _d'un entraînement. Même si une bonne partie de la population semblait tout de même relativement anxieuse, compte-tenu de l'immense charge de reiatsu concentrée.

À l'intérieur des locaux de Yamamoto, Shunô avait joint ses deux mains sur le manche de son sabre, placé devant lui, la lame placé à l'horizontale.

« - _Que ton grondement fasse trembler les cieux, __**Kanraimei**_. »

Un très grand flash de lumière éblouit entièrement les environs, Kenpachi utilisant lui-même son sabre afin de se cacher légèrement la vue, devant cet afflux de lumière. Unohana, elle, détourna le regard, tandis que seul Yamamoto demeura impassible, la canne posée sur le sol, les yeux toujours entièrement plissés.

« - Capitaine-Commandant, murmura Unohana. Êtes-vous certain qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée ? Le Capitaine Zaraki vient tout juste de rentrer d'une éprouvante expédition.

\- Ce sont des ordres provenant du Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin. Affirma son supérieur, de sa voix grave. Afin de combattre Meikyû, il faut que toutes nos forces soient dans le meilleur état possible. Et en l'occurrence, il est nécessaire que Zaraki Kenpachi dispose d'un véritable Zanpakutô. »

Unohana ne répondit rien, tandis que la lumière aveuglante finit par disparaître petit-à-petit. Le Zanpakutô du robuste blond, n'avait guère énormément changé. Il s'agissait toujours d'une lame argentée au matériau pur, parsemée de plusieurs motifs dorés, la garde l'étant totalement. Affichant un air sérieux rarement très visible, Kenpachi s'avança de quelques pas, et plaça visiblement son sabre. Il ne comprenait pas exactement la teneur de cet _« entraînement » _et cela l'embêtait en un sens.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ? Lâcha-t-il.

\- Éveille ton Zanpakutô.

\- Et comment ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Souffla voix de son interlocuteur. Mais tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, si tu veux survivre. »

Immédiatement après ces paroles prononcées, le Shinigami aux cheveux blonds s'élança à vive allure, tandis que Zaraki ne put que se résigner à coopérer. Mais affronter un Garde Royal ?! Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait le mettre plus aplomb ! Même si tout cela paraissait particulièrement soudain. Le premier échange de coup eut rapidement lieu … et instantanément, dans un éclat de foudre important, le natif du Rukongai se sentit violemment repoussé vers l'arrière, son épée incapable de tenir la cadence, et Kenpachi lui-même finissant par s'écraser sur le mur du fond. Pas question néanmoins, pour le Garde Royal, d'en rester là. Il fusa de nouveau, prêt à abattre son sabre …

_Monde Réel – Antarctique._

La nuit fut _très _longue. Mais toute mauvaise chose finissait bien par s'achever, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Kurosaki Ichigo se demandait d'ailleurs si le pilote, lui, avait sommeil. Parce que voler autant d'heures au-dessus de l'océan, sans pause … ça pouvait limite paraître risqué. Et tout ça, uniquement pour _« masquer » _l'approche ? Le Shinigami Remplaçant ne comprenait pas extrêmement bien, pour le coup : quoiqu'il advienne, le groupe ici présent finira par croiser des âmes damnées. Et en prenant des moyens de transports aussi … humains, ne risquaient-ils pas, en plus, de mettre en danger celui qui les conduisaient jusqu'ici ?

Le rouquin chassa rapidement ces pensées noires de son esprit. Dans l'appareil, le froid commençait à gagner un petit peu tout le monde, peut-être exception faite de Ketsurui, qui conservait toujours les mêmes habits sombres. Inoue et Rukia enfilèrent par exemple des manteaux polaires, plus adaptés à l'atmosphère, et même chose pour tous ceux qui n'en disposaient pas encore. Néanmoins, rien ne se produisit, pendant de longues heures, encore, fait irritant d'ailleurs particulièrement le Shinigami aux cheveux orange, qui n'en pouvait tout simplement plus, ses oreilles ne captant que la discussion stupide entre le pilote et Urahara Kisuke.

« - Et là, mec, je te dis un truc : bientôt, avec toutes les exploitations qui continuent, y'aura plus de baleine en mer ! Une fois que les hommes les auront toutes pêchées, on va faire comment pour mettre des documentaires ? Moi, mes gosses, je veux qu'ils voient les baleines, j'ai trop kiffé ça quand j'étais petit, sur National Geographic !

\- Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord, la chasse à la baleine doit être totalement et mondialement interdite ! Renchérit Urahara, en hochant positivement la tête.

\- En plus de ça, t'as vu les requins ?! On en voit de moins en moins ! Les gens croient que ce sont eux, les méchants qui tuent les humains par plaisir et tout. Reprit soudainement son interlocuteur. Mais j'ai regardé plein de documentaires sur eux et je peux te dire un truc : ce sont pas des tueurs d'hommes ! Faut arrêter ça !

\- Je suis encore plus d'accord !

\- Et les films du genre, _Les Dents de la Mer, _c'est n'importe quoi aussi. Genre le requin qui poursuit une famille et tout, y'a _jamais _ça, jamais ! »

Non pas que les discussions sur les animaux en voie de disparition ne devait pas avoir lieu, mais … à des moments plus appropriés, non ? Enfin, le rouquin ne s'en fit pas beaucoup plus, le pilote n'ayant aucune conscience de ce qui attendait ceux qu'il transportait actuellement.

Et ainsi, le temps –très long pour certains- défila, encore et encore … sans que rien ne se produise. Il y avait bien Ishida, Urahara, le Pilote, Yoruichi ou Ichigo lui-même, qui grignotèrent quelques chips, devant l'œil anxieux du Capitaine Kakusu. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Urahara ne tape dans ses mains, en appelant ainsi de cette façon, ses camarades Shinigamis ou non, sans compter le pilote évidemment.

« - Tout le monde ! Nous sommes presque arrivés ! Encore une heure à ce rythme, et ce sera le cas ! S'enquit-il.

\- C'est pas trop tôt … Soupira Ichigo, en regardant vaguement par la fenêtre, alors qu'il ne voyait que des trombes de neige tomber, au-dessus d'un océan visiblement bien glacial. Rien que cette vision lui donnait un peu froid, d'ailleurs.

\- Et ça sert à quoi de le dire comme ça, Kisuke ? Répondit une Yoruichi qui perdait lentement patience également.

\- Voyons, Yoruichi-san ! Tu sais bien que nous n'emmènerons pas Kurojon-san avec nous jusqu'à terre !

\- Ah ouais ? S'exclama le dénommé Kurojon, à savoir le pilote. Vous voulez vraiment partir avant ? Mais comment ? C'est _« chaud » _de le faire, hein !

\- Mais non, ne vous en faîtes pas … nous avons certaines technologies classées top-secrètes … comme le _Hakuren, _n'est-ce pas, Kuchiki-san ?

\- Hein ? Se surprit cette dernière. Vous voulez que je me transforme en Shinigami et que je …

\- Kuchiki-san ! Cessez de parler de façon si énigmatique ! Coupa soudainement le blond à l'éventail. Nous utiliserons la technologie révolutionnaire de l'Hakuren pour continuer à avancer ! »

La noble haussa simplement les épaules, face à la demande particulièrement étrange de la part de l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Mais bon, soit, il fallait faire avec. Ici, tous avaient une mission importante à remplir. Au bout de quelques minutes, quelques _longues _minutes, Urahara demanda à son nouvel ami de sortir l'échelle. Ils descendraient ici, alors que les conditions climatiques ne le permettaient vraiment pas.

« - T'es sûr mec ? C'est dangereux là, à ta place je le ferais pas !

\- Oh, ça va aller ! On a tous ce qu'il nous faut ! »

La portière droite de l'hélicoptère s'ouvrit alors, laissant Rukia Kuchiki descendre en première. À vrai dire, cet environnement l'impressionnait un petit peu, mais il fallait faire avec. Et puis, sauter d'un hélicoptère, même en sachant pertinemment que cela ne lui ferait rien puisqu'elle se transformerait en Shinigami entre-temps, l'inquiétait un petit peu. Cela dit, la jeune femme se jeta littéralement dans le vide, s'assurant bien de disposer de son Mod Soul, avant de l'avaler, et de reprendre sa forme de Shinigami, chutant toujours, volontairement et plus rapidement que Chappy, à l'intérieur de son corps, qui hurlait de terreur.

« - _Danse, __**Sode no Shirayuki **_! »

La Lieutenante d'Ukitake Jushirô arriva près du niveau de la mer, déjà très froide, son sabre désormais libéré. Un petit coup d'œil vers les cieux, pour voir son Gigai tomber lamentablement vers elle, avant de se décider à agir.

« - _Tsugi No Mai : __**Hakuren **_! »

Instantanément, la mer houleuse sous les pieds de la petite Kuchiki se solidifia, dans de la glace pure, créant un chemin sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, devant l'air choqué du pilote, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment comment cela était possible. Rukia, elle, attrapa ensuite Chappy dans ses bras, en ayant la très étrange sensation de se porter elle-même. Cela fait, la brunette lança un regard interrogateur aux autres membres, encore présents dans l'hélicoptère. Ces derniers, et surtout Urahara, saluèrent le pilote, qui se décida malgré tout à les déposer assez proche de la glace, histoire de ne pas voir des gens stopper d'une dizaine de mètres de haut, encore une fois. Et en ressortir indemne cela dit. Mais bon, avec toute cette faible visibilité, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas pu voir grand-chose de ce qui s'était produit.

Les autres arrivèrent finalement tous sur la glace générés par la Shinigami. Et cela tombait bien, Ichigo Kurosaki avait une tonne de choses à dire à Urahara, qui regardait les environs, d'un air impressionné.

« - Incroyable ce qu'il fait froid ! Grelotta l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division.

\- Urahara-san, intervient la voix d'Ichigo. J'ai des choses à vous demander.

\- Oui, qu'y-a-t-il donc ?

\- D'accord, en fait, j'ai une seule chose à vous demander : … C'EST QUOI CE PLAN DE MERDE ?!

\- Voyons, Kurosaki-san ! Il faut apprendre à modérer tes propos ! Ricana le détenteur de Benihime.

\- Tu parles ! Fulmina le Shinigami Remplaçant. Tu voulais que l'on arrive ici sans se faire remarquer, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi, est-ce que vous demandez à Rukia d'utiliser Sode no Shirayuki ? On est repérés, c'est sûr, maintenant !

\- Allons, allons … Kurosaki-san, penses-tu sérieusement que les âmes damnées se trouvent sous la mer … à nous espionner ?

\- … Quoi ?

\- Si les âmes damnées de Meikyû nous attendent quelque part, c'est sur le continent. Pas sur l'eau, pas vrai ? Dans ce cas-là, n'est-il pas préférable de briser cet Iceberg, qui se trouve derrière toi, et de l'utiliser ensuite comme radeau ?

\- HEIN ? Mais vous êtes sérieux, là ?!

\- Kurosaki Ichigo. Tonna soudainement la voix de Netsujô Kakusu, d'un ton qui fit raidir le Shinigami Remplaçant. Ne réfléchis-tu pas, un instant ? Le but n'est pas de faire en sorte de dissimuler notre présence aux ennemis. C'est inutile, ils savent d'ores et déjà que nous nous rendons ici. Le but, est d'empêcher qu'ils trouvent avant nous le Joyau. Nous allons leur montrer notre présence, ils savent déjà que nous sommes là. L'idéal est ensuite de pouvoir retrouver le temple souterrain, sans qu'ils ne le fassent.

\- Le … temple souterrain ? Répéta le rouquin, un peu désarçonné par tous les mots de son interlocutrice.

\- En effet. Le Joyau se situe quelque part, à l'intérieur d'un temple souterrain, créé il y a fort longtemps, dans cet unique but. En tant que Capitaine de la Garde Royale, je connais l'emplacement du temple, mais pas du Joyau. Il est inévitable que nous affrontions ces âmes damnées.

\- … Dans ce cas-là, on aurait tout aussi bien pu venir directement en Antarctique par la Soul Society, non ?

\- Oui. »

Au vu de cette réponse, claire et sérieuse, Kurosaki Ichigo fut pris de la folle envie de sauter dans l'eau, présente juste à côté d'eux. Il venait de perdre un temps fou pour … _rien _? Visiblement

« - Pourquoi … est-ce que l'on ne l'a pas fait ?

\- Je devais m'habituer à l'atmosphère du monde réel. Répondit lentement Netsujô, d'un ton neutre. Et un long voyage est idéal pour cela.

\- Hein ?! C'est une blague, pas vrai ?!

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot. Je suis une Garde Royale, je n'ai pas de sceau afin de limiter le déploiement de mon reiatsu dans ce monde, que je n'ai jamais vu. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était alors de l'évaluer, et habituer mon esprit à cet endroit. »

Pour le coup, l'étudiant en Histoire ne répondit rien. En un sens, elle n'avait pas complètement tort, après tout. Mais bon, quand même … elle aurait pu faire le voyage seule, alors ! Le Shinigami Remplaçant se garda toutefois cette réflexion, craignant des représailles plus que douloureuses de la part de sa supérieure théorique.

« - Heu, Urahara-san. Intervint timidement la voix d'Inoue Orihime. J'ai une autre question …

\- Mais oui, je vous écoute, Inoue-san !

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait des Gigai ? Dit-elle doucement, alors que Chappy, le Gigai de Rukia, tentait de sauter dans l'eau glacée, retenue par sa propriétaire.

\- Je vais les brûler. Annonça Netsujô.

\- C-Capitaine Kakusu ! Voyons ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'arriver à de telles extrémités ! Tempéra la voix de Rukia.

\- Hé, reprit la voix d'Ichigo. Je tiens juste à rappeler que je suis dans mon vrai corps, moi. Il va se passer quoi quand je deviendrai un Shinigami ? »

Un silence, coupé par le vent glacial et les chutes de neige importantes, s'installa. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de la subordonnée de Rikuchi Roshin ne retentisse de nouveau.

« - Je vais le brûler. »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent après cette vive discussion. Évidemment, Ichigo Kurosaki refusa catégoriquement le fait que son corps soit brûlé, jeté à la mer, ce qui fut le cas pour Chappy, dont le Mod Soul fut néanmoins récupéré par Rukia. Comme il fut convenu dans le plan, Ichigo Kurosaki découpa un morceau de glace, le tailla ensuite pour que les autres puissent monter dessus, et prit également d'autres morceaux, qui servaient de rames. Il fallait désormais avancer vers le continent glacial lui-même. Le trajet lui-même ne fut pas de tout repos : Ishida Uryû notamment, se plaint souvent : les rames de fortune que l'on lui avait données étaient trop froides à son goût, par exemple, lui et Ichigo Kurosaki étant désignés pour ramer. Mais ce qui plaça le Quincy dans un état de choc émotionnel intense, concernait surtout … ses lunettes, sur lesquelles de la neige ne cessait de s'entasser. Cela dit, plus le groupe avançait, et plus les visages se fermaient. Oui, la situation devenait de plus en plus sérieuse.

« - Kuchiki-san, est-ce que tu pourrais masquer notre approche, une fois que nous serons plus près ? Demanda Urahara.

\- Compris. Répondit simplement cette dernière, seule à utiliser ses pouvoirs, afin de faire preuve d'un minimum de discrétion. »

La nuit polaire régnait depuis un moment déjà, et cela affectait encore davantage la visibilité. Néanmoins, il ne serait pas compliqué, pour les âmes damnées d'apercevoir ce radeau de fortune, flotter près des grandes falaises de glace, culminant à plus de cent mètres de hauteur. Une fois à portée de vue des ennemis, il sera donc nécessaire de, paradoxalement, signaler l'approche … en disparaissant doucement visuellement. Mais pour l'heure, l'inquiétude grandissait sur les visages de tous, au fur et à mesure que la distance les séparant des grandes falaises s'amenuisait. Une fois ces dernières assez visibles, Rukia se leva au milieu de ses partenaires. L'heure était venu … la Shinigami dispersa son reiatsu au maximum, afin de générer une forme de brume blanche, couvrant au passage le radeau de glace créé par les soins d'Ichigo.

Sur les falaises géantes, cette brume fut rapidement perçue, au milieu des trombes de neige incessantes. Kyôkutan s'avança lentement, devant Noroi et Hiyota. Son long voile noir se faisait balancer par le vent glacial, mais ce qui était lié à l'environnement ne l'intéressait plus désormais. Il n'y avait plus que cet horizon de destruction qui lui ouvrait ses bras. Un fin sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de la Générale.

« - Je reconnais ce reiatsu, lâcha doucement la voix de Noroi. Kuchiki Rukia. Pas vraiment une menace.

\- Elle ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Répondit Kyôkutan. Mais … je suppose que Kurosaki Ichigo les accompagne. Après tout, on a également pu ressentir son reiatsu, tout à l'heure.

\- En effet. Répondit calmement la jeune femme au regard argenté. Il t'intéresse, dis-moi ?

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. Sourit sadiquement la blonde. Enfin … ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à tout ça, de toute façon.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Ils tentent de se dissimuler, visiblement.

\- S'ils pensent nous surprendre comme ça … »

Kyôkutan s'avança, et dégaina immédiatement son sabre. Une aura puissante rougeoyante l'entoura rapidement. Elle, n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Au contraire même, que les Shinigamis se montrent ! Elle les accueillera tous, de la même façon. Le Meikaitana fut libéré dans une petite explosion de lumière rouge, avant que le sabre ne soit pointé vers l'océan, qui se tenait face à la Générale de la Démesure. Immédiatement, un gouffre gigantesque menant à l'Enfer s'ouvrit, et … un gigantesque Dragon oriental, d'une couleur sombre et portant un masque de hollow, d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de haut, s'en échappa, pour plonger dans l'océan créant au passage une belle vague dans le périmètre.

« - Vas-y, Akuryu !

\- Tu devrais faire preuve d'un minimum d'originalité concernant tous tes animaux. Commenta Noroi, d'une voix neutre.

\- Comme si ton avis était important … Rétorqua l'élégante blonde. Maintenant, les choses s'accélèrent, Shinigamis ! »

Placée légèrement à l'arrière, Hiyota demeurait silencieuse. Mais n'en pensait pas moins : d'ici, elle pouvait déjà percevoir la présence de sa sœur, toute proche. Le regard pourpre de la subordonnée de Noroi se plissa légèrement, alors qu'elle porta la main à son sabre. Kyôkutan-sama disait vrai, les choses s'accéléreront probablement dans les minutes à venir.

_À tout de suite, Nee-chan … _

Une grande vague générée, et un hurlement monstrueux entendu. Cela suffisait à immédiatement alerter les Shinigamis et autres âmes qui les accompagnaient. Ketsurui plissa légèrement le regard. Ce reiatsu puissant ne se cachait pas, bien au contraire.

« - C'est pas vrai ! Ils nous ont déjà repérés ?! S'écria Ishida Uryû.

\- Comme je le pensais, le plan n'a pas fonctionné. Annonça lentement Netsujô Kakusu, en fermant lentement les yeux.

\- Ouais, ce sont eux. Murmura lentement un Kurosaki Ichigo, soudainement devenu plus sérieux.

\- C'est étrange qu'ils nous attaquent, ils ne retrouveront pas plus vite le temple ! Affirma un Urahara, qui pensait encore que son plan ne comportait pas de faille logique.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, Kisuke. Quelque chose a plongé sous l'eau, et va venir nous attaquer d'un moment à l'autre ! On monte en haut, pas le choix ! S'écria Yoruichi, dont le cœur battait de plus en plus vite. »

La jeune femme avait demandé à son ami de lui préparer un autre type de Gigai, quand bien même avait-elle déjà un supposé Gigai lui permettant malgré tout d'utiliser des pouvoirs. Mais elle l'avait fait, puisque …

Les yeux de la noble s'écarquillèrent, dès lors que la glace sous ses pieds trembla soudainement, une ombre gigantesque se trouvant en-dessous. L'heure de la bataille commençait, visiblement.

« - Allez-y, bougez ! Lança Urahara. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Ichigo se transforma rapidement en Shinigami, et embarqua par la même occasion son corps avec lui, avant de trouver une autre solution. Netsujô, elle, laissa littéralement son Gigai couler dans les eaux froides et ténébreuses de l'Antarctique, en regagnant son corps de Shinigami, dans lequel elle se sentait visiblement mieux.

Rukia embarqua Inoue dans son sillage, tandis que tous les autres s'éloignèrent finalement de l'eau, pour monter haut, très haut. Directement sur la falaise la plus proche. Premier à être arrivé, Ichigo Kurosaki porta son regard en-dessous : le monstre qui les attaquait ressemblait à un Dragon oriental ténébreux, au masque de Hollow. Mais cette description physique ne l'intéressait guère en réalité. Car l'aura qu'il dégageait portait la marque de quelque chose d'autre, qu'il avait déjà ressenti ici.

Lentement, l'hybride porta son regard plus loin, vers sa droite. Là-bas, d'autres falaises de glace caractérisaient cet endroit. Et finalement, son regard ambre croisa celui doré, d'une personne qu'il attendait de revoir, depuis un moment maintenant. Celle-ci lui lança un fin sourire provocateur, teinté d'une cruauté certaine. Celle qui avait pris la fin de Tatsuki, il y a de cela quelques temps à peine. À cette vue-là, le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines de Kurosaki Ichigo, qui dégaina instantanément Zangetsu.

« - Kyôkutan … »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : INNER STRUGGLE**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Kanraimei : **Colère du Tonnerre.

**Les coulisses du chapitre … **

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **Woh ! C'est moi le journaliste aujourd'hui ! Et je vais interroger deux gars minables du monde réel !

**KEIGO ASANO : **Je veux bien pour Mizuiro, mais je suis quand même Super-Keigo, et je combats les forces du mal. C'est vraiment pas rien.

**MIZUIRO KOJIMA : **Je rappelle que j'ai aussi participé au _Karakuraizer. _

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **On s'en fout de tout ça ! Alors, c'est quoi la meilleure bouffe du monde ? Le KFC, le Mcdo ou les Kebabs ?

**KEIGO ASANO : **J'aime bien les Kebabs moi.

**MIZUIRO KOJIMA : **Je préfère les sushis tout simples, ou même les ramens.

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **C'est nul tout ça ! Et c'est quoi le meilleur goûter du monde ? Les chips, les gâteaux au chocolat ?

**KEIGO ASANO : **Je préfère les gâteaux.

**MIZUIRO KOJIMA : **Désespérant …

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **J'aime bien les chips aussi. Comme les Monster Munch.

**KEIGO ASANO : **C'est cool …

**MIZUIRO KOJIMA : **En effet.

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO **: Et c'est quoi la meilleure boisson entre le Pepsi, le Fanta et le Coca ?

**KEIGO ASANO : **Et si on faisait une vraie interview ? Les questions se ressemblent et sont tellement peu intéressantes. Alors que y'a des choses à dire sur moi, quand même !

**MIZUIRO KOJIMA : **Sur moi, surtout. Ça ne surprend personne que j'ai autant de succès auprès des femmes ?

**KEIGO ASANO : **Mizuiro, enfoiré … tu dis juste ça pour te moquer de moi …

**MIZUIRO KOJIMA : **Mais non, Asano-san.

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **Le coca est le plus populaire, mais moi je préfère le Pepsi. Parce que ça me donne du Peps !

**KEIGO ASANO : **Wah, ça se voit …

**MIZUIRO KOJIMA : **Ne te fatigue pas, il ne t'écoute pas.

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **C'est quoi le meilleur film de cuisine du monde ?

**KEIGO ASANO : **Pff, j'en ai marre là …

**MIZUIRO KOJIMA : **Si tu le dis.

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **Il n'existe pas encore ! Il existera quand je déciderai de le faire moi-même. Mais il y a de bonnes séries télé, comme _Cauchemar en Cuisine, _pas vrai ?

**KEIGO ASANO : **Parle de moi !

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **Quoi ? Ah, tu veux que je te dise quel est le meilleur magazine de cuisine du monde ?

**KEIGO ASANO : **SALE GROS LARD !

**MIZUIRO KOJIMA (écarquille les yeux) : **Ah.

**KEIGO ASANO (essoufflé) : **Ha …

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **Tu veux que j'te défonce ?!

**KEIGO ASANO : **… Non, non, désolé !

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **Donc non, on s'en fout ! C'est quoi le mieux entre les frites et les hamburgers ?

**KEIGO ASANO : **…

**MIZUIRO KOJIMA : **Huh …

**JOURNALISTE : **Salut les amis. Je suis de retour, et j'arrête l'interview ici car ça devient n'importe quoi.

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO : **McDo …

**JOURNALISTE : **Donc, la prochaine fois, vous serez entièrement libres de choisir et le journaliste, et les interviewés !

**OMAEDA MARECHIYO (bave) : **Merguez, saucisses, frites … beeeuh.

**KEIGO ASANO : **Je veux un rôle mieux que ça !

**MIZUIRO KOJIMA : **…

**JOURNALISTE : **Stop !


	48. Inner Struggle

**_Commentaire de l'auteur : Salut ! Ayant eu demandes distinctes pour l'interview, j'ai créé un beau bordel, vous vous en rendrez compte vous même !_**

**_En tout cas, merci à DovahEqualizer et Plumel pour leurs reviews, c'est très sympathique de votre part ! _**

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors qu'au Seireitei, Zaraki Kenpachi est confronté au Capitaine Shunô Kaminari, dans un entraînement dans le but de le forcer à réveiller son Zanpakutô, le groupe polaire finit par arriver sur place, où les Générales Kyôkutan et Noroi les attendent déjà. Kyôkutan envoie un grand dragon d'une dizaine de mètre, Akuryu, afin d'attaquer le groupe … la bataille est lancée. _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Ururu**

Toujours aussi timide et introvertie, Ururu s'est néanmoins trouvée une nouvelle vocation, en regardant la télévision, et sur les conseils de Tessai : la boxe française. Depuis lors, Jinta tente moins de martyriser une jeune fille, devenue légèrement plus grande. Même si elle reste excessivement serviable et timide.

_**CHAPTER XLVIII : INNER STRUGGLE**_

**S**ouvenirs. Des images repassaient dans la tête de Kurosaki Ichigo, alors que le rouquin se tenait droit, son corps inerte étant déposé sur le sol avoisinant. À une dizaine de mètres de lui, se tenait donc celle qui avait sans hésitation, arrachée la vie à une de ses proches amies. Pire même, cela semblait lui avoir fait plaisir. La haine n'amenait probablement que la haine, et conduisait parfois à des erreurs. Mais à cet instant précis, sous la neige violente, Ichigo Kurosaki ne pouvait se mentir. Il détestait cette femme, et ses pensées se tournaient irrémédiablement sur sa _mort. _Il voulait, il _devait, _la tuer. Les dents serrées, le Shinigami Remplaçant se tint prêt à foncer sur son adversaire.

Cette dernière paraissait plutôt sûre d'elle, en fixant son adversaire derrière un visage provocateur au possible. Et soudainement, la blonde disparue du champ de vision de l'hybride, un court instant, avant de réapparaître, plus proche de lui désormais.

« - Est-ce que je t'ai manqué, Kurosaki Ichigo ? Murmura-t-elle, en affichant un sourire sarcastique.

\- Ouais. Rétorqua lentement son interlocuteur, en plaçant la lame de son Zanpakutô devant lui. J'ai hâte de t'éliminer, si tu veux savoir.

\- Vraiment ? Il va pourtant falloir que tu patientes. Assura la blonde, en penchant légèrement la tête sur un côté. »

Le regard ambré de son adversaire s'écarquilla légèrement, dès lors qu'il sentit une secousse significative sous ses jambes : la glace se fissura, et de nouveau, le grand dragon oriental à la teinte très sombre, en jaillit, poussant un hurlement à faire frémir de terreur les plus sensibles. Surplombant sa proie de toute sa hauteur, l'animal s'abattit ensuite directement vers elle, en ouvrant grand sa mâchoire. Attrapant rapidement son corps humain dans sa main gauche, le Shinigami Remplaçant utilisa son shunpo afin d'éviter de se faire emporter, se plaçant ainsi plus loin sur les terres glaciales. Dès lors qu'il reposa ses yeux sur l'emplacement précédent de Kyôkutan, cette dernière avait déjà disparue. Ne voulait-elle que montrer sa présence, ici ?

« - Kurosaki ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! Occupons-nous de ce gros monstre avant de penser aux autres ! »

Derrière l'hybride, Ishida Uryû venait d'apparaître, emmitouflé dans sa doudoune et même un bonnet afin de ne pas avoir froid aux oreilles, lui faisant perdre toute crédibilité. En y repensant, Ichigo lui-même commençait à sentir tout ce froid s'emparer de son corps, mais il fallait en faire abstraction.

Le Quincy ne venait pas d'arriver seul : Inoue, Rukia, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ketsurui et Netsujô avaient tous fait irruption. La dernière citée planta son regard sur la grande créature qui les menaçait continuellement, tout en conservant un masque de silence assez caractéristique de sa personne.

« - Capitaine Kakusu ! S'écria la voix de Rukia, en approchant d'elle. Que faisons-nous ?

\- Me poses-tu réellement la question ? Détruisez cet animal. Le temps que je réfléchisse à un plan.

\- Heu … vous n'aviez pas de plan de secours prévu à cet effet ?

\- Comment voulais-tu que je prévois l'apparition de ce monstre ? Répliqua la Shinigami Royale. Il est évident que les Généraux vont ensuite nous observer de loin et nous suivre. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

\- Euh … dans ce cas, à quoi allez-vous réfléchir ?

\- Tais-toi. »

Le ton naturel avait de quoi gêner un petit peu Rukia, qui ne savait comment réagir devant une situation pareille. Cela dit, toutes les interrogations gravitant autour de la suite des événements seront étudiées plus tard : pour l'heure, il fallait vaincre cet ennemi. Et avec autant de Shinigamis, cela ne devrait pas poser de réels problèmes.

Netsujô plissa légèrement ses yeux crépusculaires, derrière ses lunettes. Le plan des ennemis paraissait bien simple, cela pouvait masquer quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, la Shinigami Royale effectua les mêmes mouvements que ses jeunes camarades : la grande créature poussa un hurlement, avant de descendre en piqué vers ses proies pour essayer de les happer de ses dents tranchantes. Tous, usèrent du shunpo, ou de l'hirenkyaku en ce qui concernait Ishida, ce dernier amenant également Inoue Orihime dans son sillage. De la glace fut projetée dans tous les environs, la neige s'affola un court instant.

« - Tout le monde ! Il est temps de l'attaquer ! S'écria Urahara.

\- T'avais pas besoin de me le dire. Souffla Ichigo, en s'élançant immédiatement, déployant Zangetsu. »

Foncer et réfléchir ensuite. Telle demeurait depuis longtemps le mode de pensée auquel le Shinigami Remplaçant avait adhéré, et jusqu'ici, cela continuait de fonctionner. Le rouquin transperça l'air de son Zanpakutô, une fois à hauteur du cou de son adversaire. Mais à son grand étonnement, la bête évita très rapidement le coup, d'un mouvement vers l'arrière : une agilité de la sorte, de la part de ce grand reptile, suffit à créer une ouverture. Le monstre invoqué par les soins de Kyôkutan, fonça de nouveau vers le Shinigami en poussant un nouvel hurlement de rage : en réaction, Ichigo plaça Zangetsu en opposition, mais fut bien rapidement mis en difficulté.

« - Merde ! »

De multiples flèches bleutées s'écrasèrent soudainement sur le visage de la bête, qui lâcha immédiatement prise, permettant à l'étudiant de prendre un peu de recul. Ishida arriva justement à côté de lui, et lui lança un regard faussement hautain.

« - Tu es vraiment mauvais, Kurosaki. Tu devrais éviter de croire que tous tes adversaires sont faibles.

\- Ferme-la. Répliqua ce dernier, visiblement touché dans son amour propre. J'vais l'éliminer rapidement.

\- Ichigo ! Lança la voix de Rukia. Ne laisse pas ton corps n'importe où, crétin ! Pesta la noble, en portant sur ses épaules le corps inerte de Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- Hein ? Rukia ? Heu … tu veux que le mette où, alors ?

\- T'es franchement un cas irrécupérable, Kurosaki. Lâcha Ishida, qui remonta –et essuya- ses lunettes. Va te cacher avec ton corps, je m'occupe de l'ennemi. »

Une terrible envie d'abattre Zangetsu sur le crâne du Quincy démangea à cet instant le Shinigami aux cheveux orange, mais il n'eut toutefois pas beaucoup le temps d'y songer : une lumière rougeâtre attira son attention, et celle de ses amis : cette dernière provenait de la gueule du dragon au masque de hollow. Et vraisemblablement, il s'agissait-là d'un puissant Cero. Sans plus attendre, la bête relâcha l'importante dose d'énergie qu'elle concentrait, et immédiatement, le puissant rayon fusa sur ses cibles. Cette dernière évitèrent une nouvelle fois de se faire désintégrer, mais l'explosion violente causa une envolée de glaces importantes. Et dans ce climat polaire, avec la neige tombant de façon constante, cela ne s'avérait pas toujours aisé de se rendre bien compte de la situation aux alentours : Ishida Uryû, en recevant un bloc de glace derrière le crâne, venait d'en faire les frais.

Plus loin, Urahara, Yoruichi, Inoue, Ketsurui et Netsujô ne firent rien, pendant ces quelques instants.

« - Yoruichi-san ? On s'occupe de ce monstre ? Proposa le premier cité.

\- Ouais. Répondit simplement sa partenaire de toujours, d'un air visiblement préoccupé.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes utiliser ton Zanpakutô ?

\- Pas maintenant. Rétorqua-t-elle, d'un ton sec. Débarrassons-nous de lui, c'est tout. »

L'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de disparaître à l'aide d'un shunpô, suivi immédiatement par sa coéquipière. Les trois autres citées demeurèrent ici, Rukia arrivant quelques secondes plus tard, afin de confier le corps d'Ichigo Kurosaki à Orihime, qui accepta précipitamment la demande.

« - Euh … Kakusu-san ? Questionna timidement la rousse.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Rétorqua cette dernière, sans même jeter un regard à l'étudiante.

\- Vous n'allez pas les aider ?

\- Non. Déclara sèchement son interlocutrice. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour ça.

\- Je … je vois. Sourit un peu bêtement la rousse. »

Ketsurui non plus, ne bougea pas d'un cil. Cette créature de Kyôkutan pouvait être vaincue par tout ce beau petit monde, sans l'ombre d'un doute. L'âme damnée faisait son possible pour détecter la présence de ses anciens camarades, mais impossible de l'effectuer, dès lors que ces derniers disposaient de ces voiles ténébreux. Tant pis, cela ne pouvait qu'être partie remise. Pour l'heure, il fallait se concentrer sur les événements qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

S'élançant dans les cieux, pour arriver à hauteur du dragon oriental, Ichigo Kurosaki fit exploser son aura bleutée autour de lui, avant de pointer son Zanpakutô vers les airs.

« - _Getsuga … Tenshô _! »

Un immense rayon bleuté explosa depuis la lame de Zangetsu, et frappa de plein fouet le Hollow. À cette distance, il paraissait difficilement possible de pouvoir l'éviter. Ainsi touchée, la bête recula grandement, son corps étant désormais stigmatisé par des traces de sang assez importantes. Il avait néanmoins tenu sans être désintégré par un Getsuga Tenshô ? Ichigo fronça légèrement les sourcils. Après tout, il ne fallait pas se surprendre pour si peu.

La réaction de l'animal ne tarda néanmoins pas : à une allure impressionnante, il fit abattre ses griffes vers le Shinigami Remplaçant, qui fut repoussé violemment sur le sol glacé, malgré l'utilisation de Zangetsu pour parer le coup. L'atterrissage s'avéra plutôt ardu, mais Ichigo parvint à finalement l'effectuer sans grand dégât, en plantant son Zanpakutô, avant de se reconcentrer sur l'ennemi. Ce dernier chargea une nouvelle dose de Cero dans sa mâchoire, prêt à tout anéantir sur le périmètre, visiblement. Mais dans son dos, deux ombres jaillirent : Urahara Kisuke, et Shihôin Yoruichi.

« - _Chante, __**Benihime **_! »

Un fin rayon écarlate explosa depuis le sabre du blond, jusqu'à atteindre le dos du colosse qui se trouvait face à lui. La bête tenta rapidement d'éviter le coup, et parvint à le faire, en partie seulement. Une nouvelle trainée de sang coula depuis le dos du dragon, qui se retourna, poussant un nouveau hurlement caractéristique de sa race, avant de déclencher le Cero qu'il chargeait jusque-là.

Le puissant rayon ne toucha néanmoins pas sa cible : les deux anciens Capitaines évitèrent rapidement le coup, en plongeant dans une direction opposée.

Près du sol, la neige commença à tournoyer de façon plus désordonnée, dès lors que Kuchiki Rukia avança légèrement, son regard améthyste déposé sur la grande bête qui continuait de s'agiter. La Lieutenante d'Ukitake pointa son sabre au blanc pur dans sa direction.

« - _Tsugi No Mai : __**Hakuren**_. »

Emportant tout dans son passage, la grande vague de froid fonça très rapidement sur le dragon. Ce dernier tourna rapidement sa tête dans cette direction, apercevant l'attaque qui venait de lui être adressée, et cherchant d'ores et déjà une façon d'y répondre. Mais cela ne s'avéra pas aussi aisé : au-dessus de lui, une autre ombre agissait également, dans le but de le détruire : Ishida Uryû. Toujours dans sa doudoune, et arborant ainsi toujours cet air ridicule, le Quincy pointa pourtant son Arc immatériel en direction de son adversaire.

« - Moi, Uryû Ishida, Quincy, je vais …

\- Bordel ! Grouille-toi ! Grogna d'en bas, Ichigo.

\- Ça va, j'essaie de montrer un minimum de courtoisie, mais tu ne connais pas apparemment. Affirma le jeune homme. Cela dit … _Licht Regen _! »

Une pluie de lumière s'abattit sur le dragon. Si les flèches ne traversèrent pas sa peau, ou de façon très légère, elles permirent néanmoins à la grande vague de Rukia d'atteindre sa cible, en partie. La moitié du corps du monstre fut congelé, paralysant ainsi tous ses mouvements.

« - Je ne raterais pas, maintenant. S'avança un Ichigo Kurosaki particulièrement confiant, qui souleva lentement son épée, tandis que le monstre lui lança un regard froid. _Getsuga …_

\- _Shunkô _! »

Le rouquin se stoppa net dans ses velléités, dès lors qu'il vit le corps de sa cible se désintégrer lentement devant ses yeux, le poing de Yoruichi Shihôin ayant suffi à exploser sa tête, et son masque par la même occasion. La créature se désagrégea totalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. L'ancienne Capitaine de la Deuxième Division se posa en face, et marcha lentement, passant à côté d'un Shinigami Remplaçant, encore tétanisé : on venait de lui voler sa cible, là ?

« - Fais pas cette tête, Ichigo. Lâcha Yoruichi, en esquissant un petit sourire. Il était temps que je prenne un peu les choses en main, tu crois pas ?!

\- Eh … beh … »

Sans même attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, la jeune femme au regard doré continua sa route, en suivant le Capitaine Netsujô Kakusu, cette dernière ayant déjà tourné les talons pour commencer à quitter les lieux, suivie par tous. Ne sachant que faire de plus, le Shinigami Remplaçant suivit instantanément le mouvement, récupérant au passage son corps, qu'Inoue avait gardé jusque-là.

Ce premier avant-goût de la bataille ne dupait personne. Cette créature avait été envoyée uniquement pour servir de comité d'accueil, et la vraie difficulté commençait ici. Mais désormais, il n'y avait plus aucune couverture, plus aucune discrétion possible. La visibilité incertaine, n'offrait aucune garantie aux Shinigamis. Bien au contraire, ces derniers continuaient à être bien observés par les âmes damnées, tapies dans l'ombre des froides contrées polaires.

« - Regarde ce qui est arrivé à ton animal. Lâcha la voix de Noroi.

\- Aucune importance, je ne l'aimais pas celui-là. Répliqua une Kyôkutan qui ne pouvait de toute façon pas s'attendre à un autre dénouement.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu aimais Akubi ?

\- Ferme-la ! Grommela lentement la Générale de la Démesure, sous le regard amusé de sa collègue. De toute façon, va falloir s'y mettre, là. Ils vont pas tarder à trouver le temple.

\- Oui, oui. Répondit calmement la Générale aux cheveux argentés, en ferment doucement les paupières. À ce moment-là, nous appliquerons notre plan, voilà tout. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ?

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

\- Voyons … tu aurais peur de mourir ?

\- Rien du tout. Railla la blonde, d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Alors tout va bien.

\- Comme tu dis. »

L'incertitude ne connaissait pas qu'un seul visage. Si on leur demandait, les Générales ne répondraient probablement que par une positive arrogance. Mais elles non plus, ne pouvaient prétendre connaître l'avenir, ni le déroulement de cet affrontement. Les mains funestes du destin traçaient d'elles-mêmes chaque acte dans son monde, et les innombrables pions ne pouvaient qu'avoir une vague illusion de leur liberté. Sous la forte neige glacée, les deux Générales se turent, de même que pour l'une des subordonnées, probablement la plus puissante, Hiyota. L'heure de la marche avait néanmoins sonnée.

« - Bien … on a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Agissons comme nous l'avons dit. Murmura la voix de Kyôkutan. »

_Soul Society – Quartiers de la Première Division, plusieurs heures auparavant … _

Une lourde masse chuta sur le sol, provoquant une envolée de petites roches dans les environs. Cette masse humaine provenait du Rukongai, et portait le nom de Zaraki Kenpachi. Tout autour de lui, de fines étincelles parcouraient encore les environs, tandis que plusieurs blessures, assez légères cela dit, prenaient place sur son corps en entier. Difficilement, haletant, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division releva la tête, pour fixer le responsable de son état actuel, à savoir Shunô Kaminari, Shinigami ayant le grade de Capitaine d'une des Divisions Royales. Ce dernier la main gauche dans sa poche, son sabre abaissé se tenant dans sa droite. Enfin, l'expression de son visage lançait clairement entrevoir une forme de provocation, comme si silencieusement, il lui disait : _« tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça _? »

Mais un vrai gros combat, voilà ce que lui, Zaraki Kenpachi, appréciait par-dessus tout ! Pour le moment, il ne pouvait guère clamer ne serait-ce qu'une once d'avantage durant ce conflit, mais qu'importe ! Poussant un rire presque hystérique, le Shinigami à la chevelure hérissée s'élança de nouveau à vive allure en direction de son adversaire, afin de lui asséner un violent coup de son Zanpakutô.

Plissant légèrement le regard à chaque mouvement de son adversaire, Shunô finit lui-même par lever son sabre, en ne changeant aucunement de place. Un fracas métallique aigu se produisit une nouvelle fois, et le sol en-dessous des pieds du Capitaine aux cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés s'affaissa même en partie. Néanmoins, le visage de Kenpachi suivit une courbe presque similaire : si le sol avait visiblement été atteint par sa force, sa cible, elle, n'avait absolument pas bougée depuis le départ.

« - Ta lame est bien vide. Martela le Garde Royal.

\- Tu t'la joues, hein ?! Sourit largement son adversaire.

\- Je peux davantage, me le permettre que toi. Articula en retour son interlocuteur. »

Une violente colonne de foudre jaillie depuis Kanraimei, carbonisant sur place le Capitaine de la Onzième Division, dont le hurlement de douleur paraissait vraiment sans équivoque. Son adversaire n'en resta néanmoins pas là : son genou percuta rapidement et avec une violence non dissimulée, l'abdomen de son adversaire, qui essaya rapidement de retrouver le contrôle de la situation. Son sabre frappa l'air à une vitesse étonnante, mais … rien de plus. Une nouvelle fois, Shunô Kaminari apparut dans le dos de son adversaire, qui ne ressentit que trop tard sa présence : de son épée, le Capitaine Royal déclencha une nouvelle foudre, qui atteignit directement sa cible, en plein dos. Une fois de plus, Zaraki Kenpachi mordit littéralement la poussière, incapable de réagir convenablement. Cet enfoiré se battait certes bien, mais lui ne pouvait faire étalage de toute sa puissance. Alors il allait remédier à ça !

Se redressant lentement, le Shinigami le plus gradé de la Onzième Division, lança un regard meurtrier, sauvage à son opposant, qui se décida à avancer de quelques pas, ses yeux toujours légèrement plissés.

« - Je sais ce que tu penses. Affirma-t-il, d'un ton relativement neutre. Tu penses qu'en enlevant ton bandeau, en utilisant le kendo, tu pourras combler la différence de pouvoir qui nous sépare. Mais tu fais fausse route.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu t'sens plus ou quoi ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Peu importe la façon dont tu vois les choses, tu ne pourras jamais libérer ton plein pouvoir tant que tu n'auras pas accepté l'idée qu'un Shinigami et son Zanpakutô combattent en étant en pleine communion. Reprit le blond aux cheveux légèrement bouclés. Tant que tu n'auras pas accepté … l'idée d'avoir besoin de ton Zanpakutô, tu n'arriveras à rien … »

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent tels des coups de marteau dans l'esprit du Capitaine. Depuis déjà fort longtemps, cette idée d'interdépendance entre un Shinigami et son sabre lui avait été présentée, lors de son entrée au sein des armées de Genryûsai Yamamoto. Mais jamais, il ne put y adhérer. Cela s'expliquait en premier lieu par l'absence totale de lien entre lui et son arme : et à cela, Kenpachi n'y pouvait rien. Jamais, il n'avait entendu sa voix, perçu sa présence, entré en communication d'une quelconque façon avec lui.

Non, cette possibilité ne lui fut jamais ouverte. Et de toute façon, lui-même pensait différemment. Un homme ne devait l'emporter que par sa force seule, alors, pourquoi un Shinigami différerait-il de lui ? Un Shinigami n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme plus fort, ou étant devenu plus fort. Les mêmes règles immuables ne s'appliquaient-elles pas à lui ?

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit dans la pièce, inondant les lieux d'une froide lueur, tandis que le Capitaine Unohana fit un premier pas vers la zone d'affrontement, dans laquelle Zaraki Kenpachi venait une nouvelle fois de s'effondrer.

« - Dois-je y mettre un terme, Capitaine-Commandant ? Questionna-t-elle, de son ton habituel.

\- Non. Tonna Yamamoto. Tant que Shunô Kaminari ne l'aura pas demandé, n'agis pas. Peu importe les blessures que subira le Capitaine Zaraki.

\- Mais … »

L'air sévère, autoritaire –excessivement même- de son supérieur, finit par convaincre la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division de ne pas continuer. Pourtant, les choses s'avéraient particulièrement claires : son collègue teigneux et féru de bataille ne paraissait clairement pas prêt, à accepter l'idée de collaborer avec son Zanpakutô. Et pourtant, Shunô Kaminari semblait lui, assez confiant par sa méthode. Mais foudroyer de toute part le Capitaine de la Onzième Division pouvait-il vraiment être considéré comme étant une bonne méthode ? Unohana elle-même se souvenait avoir ramené cet enfant du Rukongai, jusqu'aux armées de la Cour. Son regard se plissa légèrement. Depuis de longues décennies désormais, tous deux ne se parlaient plus beaucoup, comme rien d'autres que comme des collègues banaux. Et pourtant … leur passé commun, finirait par refaire surface, à un moment ou à un autre.

Mais nul temps de réellement disserter à ce propos. Car le natif du Rukongai se faisait actuellement mitrailler par la foudre, et se trouvait dans l'incapacité de fournir une réponse gravée dans le fer, assez convaincante. Un véritable bain de sang coulait le long des dalles présentes sur le sol des Quartiers du Capitaine-Commandant, qui conservait malgré tout son air stoïque habituel.

Le haori déchiré en bonne partie, alors qu'il s'agissait-là d'un autre, celui du Hueco Mundo ayant été désintégré au cours de l'expédition, Kenpachi s'effondra une fois de plus sur le sol, dès lors que la foudre s'écrasa littéralement sur la tête.

Une main toujours dans la poche, son adversaire l'observa un court instant.

« - Tu es bien entêté, Zaraki Kenpachi. Lâcha-t-il, de son ton habituel, tout en soulevant son épée. Sache que si tu n'es pas capable de libérer ton épée, alors tu vas mourir.

\- Tss … Et comment … tu crois que j'peux faire ça … ?

\- Demande-lui de l'aide.

\- Va crever. Sourit faiblement son interlocuteur, en soulevant son épée, pour se jeter presque maladroitement en direction du Capitaine Royal. »

Son autre main, elle, se porta sur son bandeau. Il ne l'avait pas ôté tout à l'heure, mais il s'en occuperait alors cette fois-ci. Un nouvel éclat de lumière important se propagea, mais provenant cette fois-ci du subordonné de Yamamoto Genryûsai. Cet afflux massif de reiatsu, quoi qu'affaibli par son propre état, suffit à faire trembler les Quartiers du Commandant, ainsi que les secteurs avoisinants. L'homme à l'air sinistre s'empara immédiatement de son épée à deux mains, démontrant clairement par là qu'il userait de toutes les techniques, si on pouvait les qualifier ainsi, qu'il connaissait.

Ce qui ne semblait pas particulièrement impressionner son vis-à-vis, toujours décidé à l'affronter une main dans la poche, presque avec une désinvolture affichée. Le coup de Kenpachi partit de façon plus que violente, et une grosse quantité d'énergie fut déployée : la lame du Garde Royal se plaça en opposition, mais lui-même fut légèrement repoussé vers l'arrière, sans qu'aucun trait de son visage ne vacille toutefois. Quelques roches sur le sol commencèrent à se soulever, compte-tenu de l'importante masse d'énergie dégagée, le sol en-dessous des pieds du Capitaine provenant de la Dimension Royale, qui continuait de reculer, encore et encore.

« - Tu doutes, pas vrai ? Murmura soudainement Shunô, tandis que le mouvement de recul qu'il subissait jusqu'alors, cessa.

\- Qu'est-ce que … tu racontes ?

\- Ton épée n'est jamais aussi vide, que lorsque tu affirmes ne pas en avoir besoin. Toi-même, tu n'y crois pas. »

Les yeux de Kenpachi s'écarquillèrent, comme s'ils venaient d'entendre une chose dépassant leur entendement. Et à nouveau, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division fut projeté violemment, directement sur le mur du fond, dès lors qu'un nouvel éclair jaillit du sabre de Shunô Kaminari, foudroyant une fois de plus la cible de ce dernier, dont les gémissements étouffés de douleur n'échappèrent à personne. Un deuxième, puis un troisième éclair suivirent, ne laissant aucun répit à cette âme en souffrance, dont le sang coulait de façon plus qu'abondante.

« - Demande-lui de l'aide. Ce sera déjà un premier pas.

\- Va …

\- Demande-lui de l'aide. Reprit d'un ton sévère le blond, en envoyant une nouvelle décharge d'énergie. »

Une douleur intense s'empara de nouveau du corps de Kenpachi, sans que ce dernier ne soit aucunement en état de réagir. Et sous les yeux des deux autres Shinigamis présents sur place, cette lente agonie continuait, encore et encore, au son menaçant du tonnerre. Pourtant, aucun autre son, provenant de la cible, ne fut émis. Comme si elle refusait encore et toujours, de capituler.

« - Les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 sont têtus. Soupira faiblement le blond, en soulevant de nouveau son sabre. Tant pis. »

Yamamoto Genryûsai lui-même écarquilla les yeux, dès lors que devant lui, une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, venait de se produire.

_Enfers – Repaire de Meikyû._

Sur le sol, seule la carcasse inerte d'un petit enfant, témoignait encore de l'existence du petit Sumika au sein du grand château des ténèbres. Désormais, dans la grande salle des Généraux, ne demeuraient plus que Kyogi, Yokubari, Ulquiorra et Seijaku. Ainsi qu'un allié particulièrement apprécié par le dernier cité : le silence. Personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, depuis que Meikyû avait ordonné à Nikushimi de le rejoindre dans une pièce qui se situait à l'arrière du trône, sur lequel le chef des lieux avait l'habitude de s'asseoir constamment. Ceci, en emmenant également le corps de la défunte Kanashimi, sans que personne n'ait réellement compris pourquoi.

Soudainement, la voix de Kyogi retentit une nouvelle fois.

« - Bien, quelqu'un va-t-il avoir l'obligeance d'aller jeter ce cadavre ailleurs ? »

Plus loin, dans les Quartiers privés de Meikyû, la porte d'une pièce sombre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le propriétaire des lieux ainsi que son subordonné, qui tenait toujours Kanashimi dans les bras, un visage relativement neutre.

« - Bien, maintenant nous pouvons commencer. Sourit légèrement l'être à la peau pâle.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Lui retourna le Général de la Haine.

\- Maintenant que je suis en possession du second Zaihôtari, je suis disposé à t'aider, très cher Nikushimi-kun.

\- M'aider ? En quoi ?

\- Visiblement, l'expédition au Hueco Mundo ne s'est pas passée de la meilleure des façons pour toi, me tromperais-je ? »

Détournant légèrement le regard, les dents serrées par une irritation grandissante, liée à l'évocation d'un souvenir qu'il tentait vainement de mettre loin de ses pensées, Nikushimi ne put démentir les propos de son supérieur. Ce qui était amplement suffisant pour leur accorder davantage de crédit.

« - Dans ce cas-là, il est temps pour toi de passer un nouveau palier, tu ne crois pas ?

\- … Je ne comprends pas où est-ce que vous voulez en venir. Affirma l'âme damnée.

\- J'en conviens, c'est normal, après tout … mais tu vas vite comprendre. Ricana légèrement l'ancien Shinigami. Alors … dis-moi, te souviens-tu du pouvoir de ton sabre, de convertir en pouvoir toute la haine d'une âme pour te l'approprier comme pouvoir ?

\- Et que voulez-vous …

\- Utilise-le sur Kanashimi-chan. »

Une lueur de surprise émana du regard rouge du moins gradé des lieux, comme s'il voulait se persuader de ne pas avoir su comprendre les propos de son supérieur. Utiliser son pouvoir sur Kanashimi ? Sérieusement ?

« - Une âme demeure toujours présente pendant un assez long moment, même si la vie a déjà quitté ce corps. Alors, si tu veux sensiblement augmenter ton pouvoir, et prendre ta revanche … tu as tout intérêt à le faire. Après tout, quel gâchis ce serait de perdre tout le pouvoir de Kanashimi-chan ! »

En un sens, les propos de celui qui se tenait-là, en face de lui, irritait clairement le Général. Mais en même temps, comment ne pas envisager cette possibilité, qui s'offrait de façon presque inattendue à ses yeux ? Pour vaincre Zaraki Kenpachi, Byakuya Kuchiki, il lui fallait davantage de pouvoir. Mais … le faire sur Kanashimi …

« - Je ne peux …

\- Kanashimi-chan détestait ce monde, et me détestait probablement presque autant. Tu perds beaucoup, en ne le faisant pas. Si convertir la haine d'âmes mineures suffit à augmenter ton pouvoir, ne penses-tu pas que le faire sur elle le fera bien plus ? Allons, un peu de sérieux … veux-tu prendre ta revanche … ou pas ? »

Un moment de réflexion nécessaire, et le tour sera joué. Tel était la conviction de Meikyû vis-à-vis de la situation actuelle. Après tout, la seule chose qui maintenait encore toutes les âmes damnées encore _« vivantes » _… résidait dans l'espoir d'atteindre des objectifs fixés dès le départ. En l'occurrence, une double vengeance ici-même. Définitivement …

« - … C'est compris. »

… Nikushimi n'avait aucune raison réelle pour refuser.

« - Parfait. Sourit d'un air morbide la plus puissante âme du château. »

À l'intérieur de ce dernier justement, une violente secousse presque sismique suffit à attirer l'attention de toutes les âmes damnées présentes à l'intérieur, quelques minutes plus tard. Seijaku lui-même plissa légèrement le regard, dès lors que la grande porte du fond, par laquelle Meikyû et son subordonné s'étaient éclipsés il y a peu, s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Et à cette occasion, les quatre puissantes âmes tournèrent d'un seul mouvement leur visage, pour apercevoir leur chef revenir, en compagnie du seul Nikushimi maintenant. Car toute trace de l'ancienne Générale de la Tristesse avait disparue, désormais. Une aura rouge menaçante accompagnait chaque pas du Général de la Haine, qui portait un visage complètement fermé.

« - Mes amis, les choses vont de bon train. Déclara un Meikyû, qui s'installa de nouveau sur son éternel trône. Kyogi-kun, va donc expliquer à ton camarade la situation avec Lyrène. »

Après un moment d'hésitation liée à l'énergie nouvelle provenant du corps de son collègue, le Général du Mensonge finit par hausser les épaules, et de s'incliner respectueusement en direction de son supérieur, signe de son obéissance.

« - Mais bien sûr ! »

_Monde Réel – Antarctique, Situation présente. _

Le froid mordant de ce secteur suffirait à éliminer n'importe quelle malheureuse âme. Il faisait bien moins de -40 degrés à cet endroit, voire pire encore. Cela ne semblait néanmoins pas gêner le Capitaine Netsujô Kakusu, qui avançait, contre ce blizzard soufflant de toute part. La Garde Royale éprouvait pourtant une véritable sensation de froid, mais se gardait bien de le montrer à quiconque. Se montrer faible, d'une quelconque façon, jetterait le discrédit sur les armées célestes, et une telle infamie ne serait jamais pardonnée.

Les autres suivaient simplement son sillage. De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque du grand dragon oriental, et les Shinigamis, en général, s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans le grand continent inhospitalier. Tout autour d'eux ne ressemblait qu'à un gigantesque désert blanc, illuminé par la lumière d'une lune constamment présente, et qui ne rassurait personne. Personne ne parlait réellement. Inoue et Rukia se serraient l'une contre l'autre afin de conserver de la chaleur, et même chose pour Urahara et Yoruichi, le blond exagérant d'ailleurs énormément l'acte. En revanche, Ishida essayait de paraître relativement naturel, Ketsurui ne semblait pas atteinte, et Ichigo était bien trop occupé à râler intérieurement sur la présence de ce corps réel, qu'il devait porter.

« - Nous y sommes. Annonça d'un ton neutre, le Capitaine Netsujô Kakusu. »

Le mouvement dans son dos s'arrêta. En face de la jeune femme à l'éclat vermeil, se trouvait une glace différente des autres. Celle-ci portait la marque de la Division Zéro, comme au Hueco Mundo, lorsque Kirio Hikifune dû ouvrir le gouffre permettant l'accès au monde des Sumika.

« - Il est évident que les âmes damnées nous ont suivies. Affirma Netsujô, en dégainant son Zanpakutô. Cela dit, il est totalement impossible de leur fermer l'accès, une fois que le gouffre sera ouvert.

\- Le gouffre ? S'interrogea Ishida. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un temple quelque part sur ce continent ?

\- Le gouffre conduit directement à l'entrée du temple. Ce dernier est placé sous la glace, il est difficilement possible de faire autrement.

\- Je vois. Répondit calmement le Quincy. Et que faisons-nous donc à propos des Généraux ?

\- Laissons-les entrer. Nous les affronterons dans le temple s'il le faut.

\- Euh … vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Tu as peut-être un autre plan ?

\- Eh bien, vous pourriez par exemple entrer dans le temple, récupérer le Joyau, pendant que nous resterons tous ici à vous attendre et à repousser les âmes damnées.

\- Idiot, le temple est bien trop vaste pour que je puisse l'explorer moi-même. Je ne connais même pas l'emplacement exact du Joyau, je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

Le jeune homme à lunettes ne répondit pas oralement, se contentant d'hocher précipitamment la tête afin de ne pas subir autre chose. Personne n'ayant rien d'autre à redire, Netsujô plaça rapidement son épée sur la zone d'ouverture, créant immédiatement un nouveau vortex, faisant tournoyer subitement la neige qui tombait continuellement.

Cette fois-ci, il fallait faire vite. Tous les Shinigamis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, sans hésiter bien longtemps.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : UNDERGROUND ANCIENT LABYRINTH**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre … **

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Yo ! C'est moi la journaliste aujourd'hui !

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Hein ?! Non, c'est moi !

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Quoi ?! C'est moi la star !

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Bon ok, alors partageons.

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Voilà qui nous met d'accords ! Alors maintenant, je décide d'interviewer les personnes que je veux ! Donc Ichigo et Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Hein ?! Pourquoi ce serait pas moi qui interviewerais les personnes que je veux ? Bon, pour Ichigo je veux bien. Mais je veux aussi interviewer Rukia-chan !

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Bon, arrêtez vos conneries. On est déjà tous réunis de toute façon, donc c'est trop tard.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Hahahaha ! Alors Kurosaki ?! Il t'arrive quoi ?! T'as l'air sacrément nul dans ces chapitres !

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Et toi alors ? Tu t'es fait tuer par Ulquiorra ?

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Tu sais quoi ?! Ta mère a beau être morte, je vais encore aller la buter !

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Ne t'avise pas de parler de ma mère, enfoiré !

**RUKIA KUCHIKI : **Pouvons-nous commencer l'interview ?

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Ok ! Donc, c'est moi qui vais commencer ! Question numéro 1 : Grimmjow et Ichigo, vous ne pensez pas que je suis la fille la plus belle de Bleach ?

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Hem hem. J'ai de gros doutes là-dessus.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Pff, c'est quoi cette question de merde ?! Y'a que moi qui sois beau de toute façon, le monde entier est moche.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Pas envie de répondre.

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Vous êtes en train de dire que je pose de vieilles questions ?!

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Et encore, ce serait gentil de le dire comme ça.

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Tu oses me parler comme ça, Ichigo ?! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?! Tu oses ?! Tu OSES ?!

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Bref, c'est à moi de parler ! Alors, Ichigo, as-tu déjà invité Rukia-chan à dormir dans le même lit que toi ?

**RUKIA KUCHIKI : **Hein ?! Rangiku-san, ça ne se fait pas de dire de telles choses !

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **QUOI ?! T'es malade ou quoi ?! Tu veux que Byakuya me tue ou un truc du genre ?

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Hahaha ! Mais non ! Quelle question !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Pff, déconnez pas, le seul qui dort avec Kurosaki, c'est sa peluche de lion. Kurosaki est donc gay.

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Ah ouais ?! Je dois te rappeler que t'as essayé de déshabiller Ulquiorra pendant ton combat avec lui pour lui mettre ton espèce de carré noir dans son trou de Hollow ?!

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Tu sais ce que je dirais à ta mère ? Ah, mince, elle n'est pas là, parce qu'elle est morte ! HAHAHAHA !

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Ohhh, c'est vilain !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Et ta mère, elle t'a appris à être vilaine aussi !

**RUKIA KUCHIKI : **Quel est son problème avec les mères des gens … ?

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Ouais, là ! T'as pas eu de mère ou quoi ?

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Vous foutez pas de lui. Il a eu deux pères donc c'est forcément une question sensible.

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **J'vais t'exploser la face et on verra qui a eu deux pères !

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Bref ! Deuxième question de ma part ! C'est qui le plus fort entre vous ?

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI &amp; GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Moi !

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Donc dans ce cas-là, je peux vous engager comme esclave.

**PENSÉE GÉNÉRALE : **C'est quoi cette logique ?

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Rukia-chan ! Est-ce que tu aimes Ichigo ?

**RUKIA KUCHIKI : **Hein ? C'est-à-dire … ? C'est une question un peu bizarre que tu me poses, Rangiku-san …

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Ohhh, allez ! Dis-le ! Tu l'aimes, hein ? Ou alors tu préfères Renji ?

**RUKIA KUCHIKI (très gênée) : **… Euh … eh bah …

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Voilà, c'est bon ! Ferme-la !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Non, toi, ferme ta gueule !

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **J'ai cru qu'il parlait à moi. Ouf.

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **C'est fini ! Arrêtez de vous battre les deux !

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Mon Bankai éclate ton Pantera !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **C'est la meilleure celle-là. Tu veux qu'on essaye ?!

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **C'est peine perdue. Sinon, Rukia-chan, t'as déjà pris une douche avec Ichigo ?

**RUKIA KUCHIKI : **N-N'importe quoi !

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait alors ?

**RUKIA KUCHIKI : **C'est la question inverse qu'il faudrait se poser !

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Tu t'es déjà déshabillée devant lui ? Moi je trouve ça drôle !

**RUKIA KUCHIKI (blasée) : **Non plus …

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **GETSUGA … TENSHÔ !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **CERO !

**RUKIA KUCHIKI : **On coupe ici. La prochaine fois, ce sera différent : La prochaine fois, vous pourrez assister à un petit concours de beuverie entre Kyôraku Shunsui, Matsumoto Rangiku et Hisagi Shûhei. Le juge de la rencontre sera Shiba Kûkaku. Ou alors, vous pourrez assister à un concours d'intelligence entre Urahara Kisuke, Kurotsuchi Mayuri et Aizen Sôsuke, le tout étant jugé par Ishida Uryû.

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO : **Faut voter pour moi, faut voter pour moi !

**YORUICHI SHIHÔIN : **Hé j'suis où ?!

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI : **Prends ça !

**GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK : **Ta mère !


	49. Underground Ancient Labyrinth

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors que Shunô Kaminari démontre tout l'écart existant entre lui et Zaraki Kenpachi, afin de forcer ce dernier à nouer un lien avec son Zanpakutô, quelque chose semble surprendre Yamamoto alors que le Garde Royal semblait avoir mis fin à la bataille. Pendant ce temps, le groupe envoyé en Antarctique parvient à se défaire du dragon manipulé par Kyôkutan, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'un gouffre, menant vers le Temple, dans lequel repose le dernier Joyau …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Hanatarô Yamada**

Le froussard mais gentil Hanatarô continue son développement. Ayant tenté de progresser dans le plus de domaines possibles pour aider le Capitaine Unohana et le Lieutenant Kotetsu, Hanatarô s'est donné les moyens pour parvenir à cela : depuis les six derniers mois, il met tout en œuvre pour apprendre le shunpô. Mais cela s'avère difficile, et Hanatarô ne le maîtrise pas encore totalement …

_**CHAPTER XLIX : UNDERGROUND ANCIENT LABYRINTH**_

**D**ebout, faisant front à un immense édifice constitué de roches antiques, les yeux de Netsujô Kakusu ne reflétaient guère ses émotions, derrière ses lunettes. La jeune femme, en apparence, avait franchi le seuil du gouffre, ouvert à l'aide de son Zanpakutô, pour atterrir dans ce lieu inhospitalier et silencieux. Le temple ancien, bâti par les Shinigamis il y a un millénaire de cela, se situait au milieu d'une zone ténébreuse, et vide. Le temple lui-même s'élevait particulièrement haut, et son entrée principale résidait au bout des marches de nombreux escaliers.

« - Kurosaki ! Tu pourrais retomber mieux que ça !

\- Va crever ! Tu crois que j'ai fait exprès ou quoi ?!

\- Bien entendu que tu as fait exprès de me marcher dessus !

\- Mais je t'ai pas vu, je te dis ! Je suis sorti du vortex et j'ai direct atterrit ici !

\- Et comme par hasard sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Ouais ! Comme par hasard !

\- Ichigo, Ishida, taisez-vous un peu. Soupira la voix de Rukia. Sérieusement, on dirait deux gamins de primaire.

\- … Dit-elle, alors qu'elle attend toujours pour faire 1 mètre 50. Ironisa soudainement la voix du Shinigami Remplaçant.

\- T-Toi … je vais ! S'emporta presque immédiatement la petite sœur de Byakuya. »

Un bruit sourd, d'une lame frappant le sol, ramena néanmoins la concorde parmi cette petite troupe. Ce bruit provenait bien évidemment du Shinigami Royal qui menait l'expédition. Cette dernière joignait de plus un regard inquisiteur à ses actes, de quoi donner des sueurs froides immédiates à Ishida et Ichigo, qui devinrent soudainement beaucoup plus calmes.

Non loin d'eux, Urahara, Yoruichi, Inoue, Rukia et Ketsurui ne disaient pas non plus le moindre mot.

« - Bien. Souffla lentement Netsujô. Puisque vous semblez être revenus de vos stupides querelles, il est temps de mettre les choses au clair. Ce temple est rempli de pièges.

\- De … pièges ? Quels types de pièges ? Histoire que je puisse me préparer au pire. S'angoissa légèrement Ichigo Kurosaki, qui n'appréciait que moyennement cet endroit, rien qu'à sa vue extérieure.

\- Je ne sais pas. Murmura en retour la plus gradée des lieux. Il n'y a pas de détail là-dessus. Mais restez sur vos gardes une fois à l'intérieur.

\- Et comment va-t-on agir à l'intérieur ? Questionna sérieusement Urahara.

\- Il sera nécessaire de nous séparer en plusieurs groupes. Rétorqua son interlocutrice. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, et nous avons suffisamment perdus de temps. Nous effectuerons le partage à l'intérieur. Maintenant, suivez-moi. »

Personne ne trouva rien à redire, et la marche amorcée par Netsujô Kakusu fut bientôt imitée par tout l'escadron de Shinigamis, mais pas seulement, qui l'accompagnait, en direction de l'entrée principale des lieux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, des ombres furtives apparurent, dès lors que les Shinigamis eurent disparus de l'horizon. Sans plus de surprise, les âmes damnées apparurent. Kyôkutan retira une étrange cape bordeaux qui l'enveloppait, dans un geste exaspéré.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud dans cette foutue cape. Maugréa-t-elle, tandis que Noroi se tenait à ses côtés, et retira le même tissu, dévoilant alors son voile noir habituel.

\- Quoi que tu fasses, il faut t'entendre gémir, Kyôkutan. Murmura-t-elle doucement, sans ton particulier. Tout à l'heure, je te signale que tu tremblais tellement de froid que j'envisageais de te prendre dans mes bras pour te réchauffer.

\- Pff. Lâcha son interlocutrice. J'ai changé d'avis, c'est tout.

\- C'est une excuse bien facile, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus que cette cape servait à dissimuler totalement ta présence, tu n'es pas obligée de t'en débarrasser.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille. Bon, on s'arrache non ? Ils sont déjà entrés dans le temple. On va prendre du retard, et j'ai pas envie de rater lamentablement ma mission.

\- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que ceci est mon désir ?

\- Comprends ce que tu veux. Mais c'est le moment d'y entrer, j'ai suffisamment attendu maintenant. »

Noroi se contenta simplement d'hausser les épaules, laissant échapper un léger soupir, avant d'emboiter le pas à sa camarade. Dans leur dos, de nouvelles ombres apparurent dans leur dos. D'autres âmes damnées, suivaient cette marche sinistre, imposée par leurs Générales.

« - Appliquons donc le plan. Souffla Kyôkutan. Et … montre-toi, Kimatsu. »

Parmi l'assemblée des âmes damnées, l'une d'elles s'avança d'un pas, toujours enveloppée d'un voile noir caractéristique.

« - À vos ordres, Kyôkutan-sama.

\- J'ai une tâche à te confier. »

Noroi, à quelques encablures, esquissa un fin sourire. Alors Kyôkutan connaissait l'existence des autres âmes damnées, et pas uniquement les animaux ? Cela pourrait presque paraître étonnant pour une personne extérieure.

_À l'intérieur du Temple … _

Une grande porte, faisant bien dix mètres de haut, se tenait face au groupe envoyé par le Gotei 13, avec toujours à sa tête, celle qui provenait de la Dimension Royale. Tout autour, le décor était plongé dans une noirceur lugubre, ne rassurant absolument pas certaines personnes aux alentours, Inoue la première. Face à la Garde Royale, ancrée sur la porte, se trouvait de nouveau le sceau de la Division Zéro. Jetant de vifs regards vers l'arrière, la jeune femme à l'éclat du crépuscule plaça son sabre là-dessus, et après un court moment, le bruissement sourd et lent de la porte, caractérisait son ouverture, dans un silence pesant. D'ici, il était également possible d'apercevoir une statue presque effrayante, ressemblant vaguement à un Hollow gigantesque, d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur, et possédant un sabre dans sa main.

« - Bien. Lâcha la Shinigami Royale. Séparons-nous en trois groupes. Je me rendrais seule avec Ketsurui Ryûketsu. Organisez-vous comme vous le souhaitez. En revanche, dès lors que vous trouvez le Zaihôtari, partez d'ici. Ne m'attendez pas, et n'attendez personne.

\- Heu, c'est un peu exagéré non ? Tempéra la voix de Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- Vas-tu m'obliger à me répéter ?

\- … Non, non. Bredouilla-t-il. Bien sûr que non.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Allons-y. »

Les groupes immédiatement décidés, naturellement, furent néanmoins déséquilibrés. Urahara Kisuke et Yoruichi Shihôin décidant d'en former un seul, tandis que tous les autres se regroupèrent.

« - Pourquoi tu viens avec nous Ishida ? Demanda d'un ton sarcastique le Shinigami Remplaçant.

\- Pour réparer toutes les stupidités que tu vas faire. Lâcha son interlocuteur.

\- T'as dit quoi là ?!

\- Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Quoique. Répliqua le Quincy, en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun … Murmura lentement Inoue. Je pense que vous devriez arrêter et puis …

\- Quelqu'un arrive. Martela Netsujô Kakusu, brisant la conversation, ou ce qui y ressemblait. »

Tout le monde se statufia immédiatement, dès lors qu'une violente pression spirituelle se fit ressentir dans la pièce. Les regards se portèrent tous au bout d'un couloir sans porte, qu'ils avaient déjà franchi, là où se trouvaient les innombrables marches d'escaliers. Une grande lumière rouge avait explosé, rappelant clairement la libération d'un Meikaitana. Évidemment, une âme damnée, d'un niveau fort relevé qui plus est.

_Hiroyuki Sawano – Armored Titan [Instrumental]_

Une ombre apparue soudainement, sautant pour se retrouver non loin du groupe de Shinigamis. Dans ce mouvement, le voile noir que portait chaque âme avait déjà disparu, flottant vaguement au fond de la pièce. Un long manteau noir valsait doucement de droite à gauche, aux manches longues mais légèrement retroussés, dévoilant une peau blanche laiteuse. Deux gants en cuir noir dissimulaient les mains, l'une d'entre elles tenant un sabre noir, tandis que la dernière ombre venue venait de poser un genou à terre, le visage légèrement baissé. Sa chevelure noire descendant légèrement en-dessous de sa nuque, ses quelques mèches frangeant son visage blanc … et ce regard pourpre visible, dès lors qu'elle releva la tête ?

« - Toi … Marmonna Ichigo Kurosaki. Tu es Hiyota.

\- Je vois que je t'ai marqué à vie. Sourit d'un air sarcastique la concernée. Alors que j'ai même changé de vêtements ? Serait-ce un coup de foudre ?

\- Fais pas chier. Grommela le Shinigami Remplaçant en retour, dégainant Zangetsu, tout en laissant tomber son corps humain, sous le regard dépité d'une Rukia las de devoir le traîner n'importe où.

\- Oh, mais patience, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas venue pour toi, désolée. »

Hiyota Ryûketsu. Bras-droit de Noroi, et elle se trouvait seule ici ? Quel type de plan ces âmes maudites avaient-elles pu concocter ? Netsujô réfléchissait lentement à la situation, et porta par la même occasion son attention sur l'âme damnée qui se trouvait, vraisemblablement, dans le camp des Shinigamis : Ketsurui Ryûketsu. Cette dernière plantait son regard ébène dans celui pourpre de sa petite sœur.

« - Nee-chan. Sourit doucement la jeune femme, dernière arrivée. Je suis très heureuse de te revoir. Et c'est justement pour ça … que je suis là.

\- Je m'en doute, Hiyota. Murmura l'aînée, en dégainant son sabre noir. »

Sans crier gare, l'âme damnée sauta en direction de sa grande sœur, un air sinistre sur le visage. Un choc violent et aigu se produisit dès lors que les deux lames ténébreuses s'entrechoquèrent, provoquant une onde de choc assez importante.

« - Je n'ai pas apprécié le fait que tu m'abandonnes dans un endroit comme l'Enfer, nee-chan. Lâcha d'un ton sarcastique le bras-droit de Noroi.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé … ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ai-je été abandonnée par la seule famille dont je disposais encore ? »

Soudainement, Hiyota accentua la pression de son arme, emportant immédiatement sa grande sœur dans son élan. Il fallait également dire que cette dernière n'avait pas libérée son sabre.

Devant ce spectacle, il fallait réagir. Ichigo Kurosaki lança un vif regard à ses camarades, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se lancer à l'assaut, un énorme bruit se fit entendre, derrière la grande porte.

« - Ne vous foutez pas de moi … S'enquit le Shinigami Remplaçant.

\- La statue ? S'interrogea Urahara. Il semblerait que l'utilisation d'énergie l'ait réveillée. »

À cette vue, Hiyota brisa l'échange dans lequel elle s'emportait contre sa sœur. Les deux âmes damnées reculèrent de quelques mètres, plaçant leur regard respectif sur le monstre gigantesque qui s'avançait dans leur direction. La subordonnée de Noroi afficha un fin sourire, qu'elle destina à Ketsurui.

« - On se retrouve dans quelques minutes, pas vrai ? »

Sans même laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'éclipsa, tandis que Ketsurui se retourna vers la chose qui venait de se réveiller.

La grande créature de pierre s'approcha lentement de tous ces envahisseurs, en poussant un grognement à faire trembler l'édifice.

« - Je m'en occupe. »

S'avançant de quelques pas, Ishida Uryû décida de matérialiser son Arc bleu, avant de tirer une salve de flèches immédiatement sur le colosse de pierre. Ce dernier ne tenta aucunement de réagir … et les flèches s'écrasèrent sur ce que l'on pourrait appeler, sa peau. Sans aucun résultat. Même pas une égratignure.

« - Impossible ! Il m'a ridiculisé ! S'offusqua le Quincy à lunettes.

\- T'es vraiment nul, Ishida ! Se moqua Ichigo Kurosaki, en pointant Zangetsu face à la bête. Je vais te montrer comment on fait. »

Une explosion d'énergie bleue entoura le corps du Shinigami Remplaçant, tandis que quelques pierres lévitèrent dès lors que le rouquin s'élança en direction de ce monstre. Un éclat de lumière jaillie ensuite depuis son Zanpakutô, pour foncer droit vers l'imposant monstre, qui ne réagit toujours pas. Et comme pour les flèches lancées plus tôt par Ishida, les effets de l'attaque du Shinigami Remplaçant s'avérèrent inexistants.

« - QUOI ?!

\- Alors, Kurosaki, on fait moins le fier, hein ? Lança un Ishida sarcastique.

\- Va te faire !

\- Il arrive. Essaie donc de survivre. »

L'imposante arme de la statue fracassa les environs, Ichigo Kurosaki se dégonflant au dernier moment, alors qu'il avait prévu de stopper cette arme à l'aide de son propre sabre. Cette soudaine sagesse d'esprit venait probablement de lui sauver la vie. Ishida, lui, relança une salve de flèches, droit vers la tête de l'ennemi. Mais les assauts du Quincy ricochèrent littéralement, sans causer le moindre dommage au monstre.

« - Ha ! C'est quoi cette blague Ishida ?! Ricana sarcastiquement le Shinigami Remplaçant. Tu devrais enlever cette doudoune à la con, ça t'aidera peut-être !

\- Arrête de te moquer si tu n'es pas capable de faire mieux ! S'écria furieusement le Quincy, touché dans son amour propre. Et ma doudoune est très bien !

\- Ça suffit. Tonna soudainement la voix de Netsujô Kakusu. Nous perdons beaucoup trop de temps ici. Les âmes damnées vont probablement arriver en masse, et nous serons alors en grande difficultés. Reprit-elle. Vous autres, continuez dans le temple. Je m'occupe d'anéantir ce monstre, et je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

\- Mais, Kakusu-san …

\- Exécution ! Ordonna la Shinigami aux formes relativement généreuses, d'un ton plus agacé. »

Il ne valait mieux pas la contredire sur le coup. La Garde Royale s'avança de quelques pas, pour se placer en face de la créature, qui poussa un gigantesque hurlement, avant d'abattre son imposante lame. D'un saut sur le côté, Netsujô parvint à éviter sans grande peine l'assaut de son adversaire, qui détruit une grande partie du sol. Cet instant fut choisi par les autres Shinigamis afin de passer. Deux groupes simples se formèrent : Ketsurui rejoint tout simplement la marche du groupe de Kurosaki Ichigo, tirée par Rukia.

Il fallait faire confiance au Capitaine Kakusu pour gérer la situation. Après tout, elle faisait bien partie de la Garde Royale, l'élite de la Soul Society.

Cela dit, il ne fallait pas compter sur le Gardien pour les laisser agir de telle sorte. Avec une vitesse que l'on ne lui soupçonnerait guère, il fit volte-face, avant d'abattre une seconde fois son imposante lame vers les imprudents qui tentaient de souiller ce temple sacré.

« - Dire que je vais me battre contre une statue. C'est ridicule. Pesta doucement la plus gradée des Shinigamis de l'expédition. »

Un shunpô permis à Netsujô pour se retrouver sur la trajectoire. La jeune femme à lunettes souleva immédiatement son épée, une aura brûlante entoura son corps. Et à l'instant suivant, un choc brutal fit trembler le sol : le Zanpakutô de la Capitaine venait de rencontrer la gigantesque lame ennemie, et forcément, Netsujô se sentie plutôt repoussée vers l'arrière. Mais son objectif avait été atteint : stopper le coup de ce monstre, et permettre aux autres de passer. La Shinigami sauta rapidement sur le bras du monstre, avant de soulever son sabre. Concentrant violemment son coup, celle qui maniait les flammes fit abattre son Zanpakutô sur le poignet de la statue animée, d'une façon plus que violente.

La cible ne connaissait probablement pas la douleur. Pourtant, un hurlement sonore retentit à la seconde suivante, dès lors qu'une imposante masse chuta sur le sol. La main, et le sabre qu'elle tenait, finirent ainsi, laissant la statue géante sans arme pour se défendre. Netsujô fusa immédiatement, dans un saut rapide, pour arriver à hauteur de la tête, avant d'expédier son Zanpakutô au milieu du crâne ennemi. La peau, si l'on pouvait la qualifier de cette façon, demeurait assez résistante. Mais la lame du sabre finit par briser ce qui servait de visage, et un mouvement rapide vers le bas, acheva de briser en deux, le crâne de la cible. La Shinigami se posa ensuite doucement sur le sol, son haori blanc se balançant de droite à gauche, tandis que la jeune femme décida rapidement de se remettre en marche, rengainant au passage son Zanpakutô.

_Plus loin dans le temple … _

« - Bordel ! On n'y voit rien ici ! S'exaspéra la voix de Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- Arrête de te plaindre constamment, ça devient vraiment agaçant. Railla la voix de Rukia, à côté de lui. Et puis, reprends ton corps ! Franchement, tu es un cas désespéré.

\- Ça va, ça va … pas la peine d'être aussi extrémiste. »

Le groupe n'avait pas encore effectué de scission réelle. Il fallait dire que pour le moment, tous empruntaient le même couloir, à peine éclairé par des torches aux flammes bien faibles. Urahara Kisuke menait la marche, jusqu'à ce que le blond à l'éventail ne s'arrête, droit devant … six couloirs différents ? Sérieusement ?

« - Au moins, on a du choix ici ! S'enquit l'ancien Capitaine, riant aux éclats. »

Il était d'ailleurs bien le seul à trouver la situation amusante. Le groupe devait se couper en deux, même s'il paraissait ensuite clairement déséquilibré. Yoruichi avança aux côtés de son ami, et lui lança un regard sévère, lui intimant de rapidement prendre une décision. Les autres membres du groupe s'avancèrent à leur tour … quand toutes les torches s'éteignirent soudainement ? Une vague d'incompréhension gagna la petite troupe, encore plus lorsque le sol se mit à trembler.

« - AH ! S'exclama soudainement la voix d'Orihime, particulièrement surprise.

\- Inoue ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Paniqua légèrement Rukia, à l'entente de son amie. »

Mais la vice-Capitaine de Jushirô Ukitake ne tarda pas à comprendre la situation. En-dessous des pieds de l'humaine, une véritable trappe venait de s'ouvrir, et l'étudiante tombait littéralement à l'intérieur. Ishida fut le premier à s'élancer rapidement pour la suivre, tandis que Rukia et Ichigo, suivis par Ketsurui décidèrent d'en faire de même. Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de faire un pas, que le sol en-dessous de leur pied se désagrégea à son tour, et surtout, l'ouverture par laquelle Ishida venait de rentrer, se renferma.

« - INOUE ! ISHIDA ! Hurla Ichigo, à en perdre poumons. »

Mais quel bordel arrivait-il ici ?! Les murs changeaient de configuration ? Le temple lui-même se mouvait ?

« - Je crois avoir compris. Murmura la voix de Kisuke Urahara. Certaines choses dans les murs doivent probablement réagir au reiatsu … et cela provoque ce type de changements. Un mécanisme fait dans le but de disperser l'ennemi. Il s'agit probablement des pièges dont le Capitaine Kakusu nous a parlé.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?! Ils sont tombés et on va les laisser ?!

\- Arrête de perdre la tête pour si peu, pauvre idiot. Tonna froidement la voix de Yoruichi. Notre mission reste la même, alors partez de votre côté. Ils trouveront bien un moyen de sortir. »

Les poings serrés, le rouquin ne pouvait pas tellement accepter la situation. Foutus pièges ! Cela dit, il fallait bien se résigner. Frapper le sol n'apporterait probablement rien de bon.

« - L'important reste toujours de retrouver les Joyaux. Partez de ce côté-là. Intima d'une voix sérieuse, Kisuke Urahara. Suivez à la lettre les ordres du Capitaine Kakusu. Il faut que nous retrouvions ces Joyaux à tout prix.

\- Compris. Affirma Rukia, qui dissimulait son inquiétude vis-à-vis de la disparition d'Orihime. Mais avec Ishida, elle devrait être en de bonnes mains …

\- Allons-y. »

Les deux groupes nouvellement formés prirent des voies totalement opposées. Le temps jouait contre eux, désormais. Il fallait foncer, foncer et encore foncer. Trouver un joyau au milieu d'un temple gigantesque ne semblait vraiment pas aisé, mais les Shinigamis avaient-ils seulement le choix ? La course effrénée contre le temps commençait ici et maintenant.

Ainsi, les minutes commencèrent à défiler. Le groupe de trois formé par Ichigo, Rukia et Ketsurui, avançait lentement, afin de ne pas oublier de détails. Ici, tout avait son importance. Bien entendu, Ichigo ne savait absolument pas où est-ce qu'il mettait les pieds, mais l'important résidait ailleurs.

Plus le temps avançait, et plus le Shinigami Remplaçant sentait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'atmosphère. Était-ce … de l'énergie ? Quelque chose d'étrange, vraiment …

« - Rukia, Ketsurui-san … vous sentez ça ?

\- Oui, c'est étrange. Marmonna la noble. Je n'arrive pas à l'identifier. Qu'est-ce que c'est … ? Un flux d'énergie ?

\- Ça provient de l'Enfer. Annonça calmement Ketsurui. Nous sommes en train de suivre son sillage.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! S'irrita légèrement le Shinigami Remplaçant, ayant l'impression de se faire manipuler.

\- Que quelqu'un tente d'attirer notre attention. Conclu l'âme damnée, d'un ton neutre. Trop même, au goût de son interlocuteur.

\- Et du coup ? On fait quoi ? Soupira-t-il, qui perdait peu à peu toute forme de consistance.

\- On peut continuer ou rebrousser chemin. Ce qui est inutile. Lâcha la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre.

\- Ouais, en gros on avance quoi … on aurait dû se les faire tôt ou tard, de toute façon … »

Rukia, elle, ne répondit rien. Ses deux coéquipiers avaient raison. Tenter d'échapper aux armées de Meikyû ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable. Autant en finir immédiatement avec eux, pour trouver l'objet convoité l'esprit plus tranquille. Même si cela s'avérait particulièrement difficile, en réalité. La Lieutenante suivie les mouvements de ses comparses, et rapidement, le trio arriva près d'une grande pièce, bien plus spacieuse que les étroits couloirs auxquels ce temple avait fini par habituer les envoyés du Gotei 13. L'obscurité dominait encore une grande part de cet endroit, même si des torches étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Les yeux ambre de Kurosaki Ichigo se plissèrent, alors qu'il continuait de marcher. Plus loin, au fond de la pièce, se tenait l'objet de sa haine grandissante. Des escaliers menaient vers un étage supérieur visiblement. Mais ce qui intéressait le rouquin se situait au bout de celles-ci, où, confortablement assise, les jambes croisées, le visage provocateur, se tenait Kyôkutan, Générale de la Démesure.

« - Tu t'es fait attendre, Kurosaki Ichigo. Lança-t-elle, à l'encontre du Shinigami Remplaçant. Tu étais perdu ?

\- Je te laissais un peu de temps de répit. Martela son interlocuteur.

\- Ichigo … attends. Murmura Rukia. Regarde donc. »

Oui, l'hybride avait très bien compris là où son amie à la chevelure ébène voulait en venir. Kyôkutan ne se tenait pas seule, au-dessus des marches d'escaliers. Non, une autre personne l'accompagnait, une personne qu'Ichigo n'avait encore jamais vue jusqu'à présent.

Et si l'on se fiait à l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle, très semblable à l'étrange flux ressenti quelques minutes auparavant, le piège tendu, ou plutôt le petit signe envoyé, provenait d'elle. Une autre âme damnée, forcément. Il s'agissait-là d'une jeune femme à la peau claire et aux traits bien dessinés, aussi grande que Kyôkutan, chevelure verte plongeante dans son dos. Son regard vert pur détaillait lentement chaque adversaire qui se présentait, tandis qu'elle demeurait les bras croisés, en-dessous d'une poitrine relativement généreuse.

Comme toutes les âmes damnées, celle-ci était vêtue d'un long voile noir.

« - Ketsurui-san, tu la connais ? Demanda l'étudiant en Histoire.

\- Non. Répliqua son interlocutrice. Le Générale Kyôkutan ne porte que rarement d'intérêt à des subordonnés _« humains »_. Je suis surprise de voir qu'elle en possède un. Conclu-t-elle, d'un ton neutre.

\- Surprise, tu dis ? Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop. Souffla la voix de Kyôkutan, cette dernière se relevant justement, dépoussiérant son voile noir. Je vais m'occuper de toi, Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Le concerné plissa légèrement le regard, avant de pointer Zangetsu en direction de son adversaire, signifiant par là qu'il pouvait très bien combattre. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se retenir contre ce monstre. Les dents serrées, le Shinigami Remplaçant fit croître sensiblement son reiatsu, devant l'air indifférent de Kyôkutan et de sa subordonnée.

_Yasuharu Takanashi – Prelude to Destruction._

« - Oh ? Tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais être impressionnée par ça, n'est-ce pas ? Provoqua doucement la blonde.

\- Tu n'auras pas le temps. Souffla d'un air particulièrement sérieux le Shinigami Remplaçant.

\- Ta détermination est plutôt sincère. Concéda la Générale. C'est pourquoi je te ferais l'honneur de lever mon sabre contre toi, et toi seul.

\- … Que veux-tu dire par là … ?

\- Que ton amie la naine, et l'autre la traîtresse peuvent aller voir ailleurs. Articula d'un air arrogant son interlocutrice. D'ailleurs, vous l'avez sûrement déjà remarquée, mais je vous présente Kimatsu. Et Kimatsu … je t'ordonne d'aller les faire disparaître.

\- Bien, Kyôkutan-sama. »

Les faire disparaître ?! Et l'autre qui disait oui comme si c'était facile ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, là ?! La concentration du rouquin et de ses deux camarades s'accentua soudainement, alors que la dénommée Kimatsu descendit doucement les marches des escaliers, son voile ténébreux se balançant légèrement au contact de l'air. Ses deux pupilles examinèrent longuement Rukia Kuchiki puis Ketsurui Ryûketsu.

Et l'instant suivant, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts dégaina un sabre grisâtre, vraisemblablement un Meikaitana déjà libéré … et l'âme damnée fonça, sans aucune retenue, droit sur les Shinigamis ?! Quelque chose clochait clairement dans ce procédé, mais Ichigo ne voulait prendre aucun risque : à peine l'ennemie avait-elle amorcée son mouvement, que lui-même souleva Zangetsu. Le rouquin écarquilla soudainement les yeux : le coup infligé par son Zanpakutô fut bloqué à une main par cette subordonnée. Sérieusement ?! Elle se foutait de lui, là ! Un coup de genou puissant suivi, faisant plier le rouquin, avant que Kimatsu ne décoche un coup de garde droit sur le crâne de son adversaire, qui fut projeté à quelques mètres sur la droite, complètement décontenancé. Kyôkutan en profita pour éclater d'un rire moqueur.

Rukia et Ketsurui semblaient être les prochaines cibles. Mais comment ne pas être surpris devant ce qui venait de se produire ? La Lieutenante d'Ukitake Jushirô n'eut pas particulièrement de réagir, que la subordonnée de Kyôkutan se retrouvait déjà dans son dos. De son sabre grisâtre, une étrange lueur enveloppa la Shinigami, qui essaya vainement de répliquer en frappant à l'aide de son Zanpakutô. L'instant suivant, la brunette n'était même plus dans la pièce.

« - RUKIA ! S'époumona Ichigo Kurosaki, tout en cherchant à reprendre un peu de consistance. Enfoirée ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!

\- Inutile de t'emporter de cette façon. Répondit lentement Kimatsu. Kyôkutan-sama souhaite t'affronter seule. J'exécute simplement les ordres. »

Ketsurui, elle, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, les yeux rivés sur cette parfaite inconnue jusqu'il y a quelques minutes. L'ancienne subordonnée de Meikyû ferma lentement les paupières, et ne daigna même pas à sortir son Meikaitana.

« - Je vois. Déclara-t-elle. Alors je ne vois pas d'objection.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Grommela la voix du Shinigami Remplaçant.

\- Pas du tout, Kurosaki Ichigo. Murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres. Sache qu'il est invraisemblable que Kuchiki Rukia ait été tuée par cet acte. Je ne comprends pas exactement son mécanisme, mais il nous transporte simplement ailleurs.

\- Et alors ?!

\- J'ai également une bataille à livrer, ne l'oublie pas. Reprit doucement l'âme damnée, en s'avançant de quelques pas vers Kimatsu, qui arborait un air relativement calme. Tu n'es pas le seul qui ait des comptes à régler. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas. La situation lui échappait complètement, et il n'y avait aucune sensation plus horrible que celle-ci. Se sentir impuissant.

« - Très bien. Annonça Kimatsu. Je ne m'attendais pas à du volontariat, mais qu'importe. Le résultat est le même. Reprit-elle, en levant son épée, avant que la même lumière n'enveloppe Ketsurui Ryûketsu.

\- ATTENDS ! »

L'âme damnée au regard ébène tourna légèrement son visage grave vers l'hybride. Ce dernier stoppa sa course désespérée à ce moment-là, où leurs regards se croisèrent. Il y avait … comme une once de tristesse, de dépit, derrière ses prunelles ténébreuses. Mais aussi d'imploration, comme si elle souhaitait vraiment en finir, avec cette histoire. Mais non, Ichigo ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait abandonner aucun de ses camarades !

Et pourtant, à la seconde suivante, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle, ni de Kimatsu par ailleurs. Le Shinigami Remplaçant sentait l'aura étouffante de Kyôkutan dans son dos, et ne put rester là, à se morfondre plus longtemps. Les lents bruits de pas annonçaient la descente de la Générale, jusqu'au niveau du rouquin, se tenant désormais à quelques mètres de lui, un air mauvais clairement affiché sur le visage.

« - J'espère que tu as pris autant de plaisir que moi devant cette scène. Annonça-t-elle, sarcastique. Mais maintenant, nous sommes enfin seuls. As-tu peur … ? Te faire ridiculiser par ma subordonnée résonne encore dans ton esprit ? »

_Bleach OST – Fade to Black – B14_

Les paupières de l'étudiant se fermèrent lentement, tandis qu'il se retourna vers son adversaire. Son cœur battait vite, à cet instant-là. Oui, il n'avait pas pu empêcher Rukia et Ketsurui-san de disparaître il y a quelques secondes. Mais dans l'ordre des priorités, d'autres éléments possédaient également leur importance. Comme cette femme, par exemple.

« - Peur ? Articula lentement Kurosaki Ichigo. Peut-être … ouais. J'ai peur de ne plus trop vouloir me regarder en face … lorsque je verrais ce que je ferais de ton corps.

\- Intéressant, vraiment ! Alors amène-toi !

\- Tu crois peut-être que j'attendais ton signal ?! »

Une forme de rage, difficilement contrôlable, s'emparait du corps du jeune adulte dès lors que son regard croisait celui de ce monstre sanguinaire. Zangetsu se plaça bien à l'horizontale, droit devant son propriétaire. Il n'y avait aucune raison de faire la fine bouche, d'aller à petit bras face à une Générale, et encore moins face à celle-ci. Elle allait déguster, violemment déguster. L'aura autour du Shinigami aux cheveux orange continuait de s'accroître, sous l'air satisfait de son adversaire. Le sol même trembla légèrement, quelques pierres lévitant. Son regard lui-même brilla d'une lueur sauvage, mêlant violence, haine et détermination. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pu ressentir autant de haine envers une personne, cela faisait bien longtemps que Zangetsu appelait à verser autant de sang.

« - _Bankai …_ »

Un violent éclat de lumière se propagea dans la pièce en entière. Kyôkutan ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, se contentant d'observer le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle avec un sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres. Quelques secondes suffirent, avant que le voile de fumée ne se disperse, tranché par un mouvement rapide, une lame noire apparaissant au milieu d'une pièce déjà bien sombre, un regard brûlant encore du désir de tuer. Oui, de tuer.

_« - __**Tensa Zangetsu**_. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : IMMODERATE**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre … **

**JOURNALISTE : **Salut les lecteurs ! Cette semaine, nous changeons notre fusil d'épaule, et nous nous retrouvons avec Shiba Kûkaku, notre juge, pour un concours de beuverie, entre Kyôraku Shunsui, Matsumoto Rangiku et Hisagi Shûhei !

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Yep, c'est moi la juge. Donc t'es quoi, toi ?

**JOURNALISTE : **Bah, l'arbitre qui vérifie que tout est en règle.

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Ah ouais ? Et moi j'suis quoi alors ?

**JOURNALISTE : **La juge qui désigne le vainqueur.

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Ahhh ouais.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et donc, nous avons nos candidats !

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Moi, par exemple !

**MATSUMOTO RANGIKU : **Mais moi surtout !

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **Et moi, aussi.

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Donc, on va commencer notre petit concours de beuverie. Avec du saké.

**TOUS LES PARTICIPANTS : **Ok !

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Le dernier qui reste sobre a gagné. Ok ? Et c'est moi qui vais juger ça. Oui, c'est moi qui vais le faire.

_**Tous les candidats prennent leur première coupe de saké. **_

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Alors ? Qui est capable de répondre à cette question : qui suis-je ?

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **Shiba Kûkaku.

**MATSUMOTO RANGIKU : **Shiba Kûkaku.

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Une charmante jeune femme.

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Je sais ça. Mais encore ?

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Shiba Kûkaku est d'ailleurs son nom !

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **J'vois. Ça marche pour ce premier tour.

_**Tous les candidats prennent une deuxième coupe de saké.**_

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Maintenant ! Répondez à ma question : qui est le Capitaine de la Huitième Division ?

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **Euh … le Capitaine Kyôraku.

**MATSUMOTO RANGIKU : **Beeuh … le Capitaine Kyôraku, bien sûr !

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **C'est … moi !

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Oh ? Ils tiennent pour l'instant plutôt bien … je vais trouver une autre solution, dans ce cas-là.

_**Tous les candidats prennent une troisième coupe de saké. **_

_**Puis même une quatrième.**_

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Toi ! Hisagi Shûhei ! Quel est le Zanpakutô de Kurosaki Ichigo ?!

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **... Zab … Zake …. Zan … Zanka … Zangetsu !

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Mouais, pas mal. Et toi ! Matsumoto Rangiku ! Quelle est ma réputation au Rukongai ?

**MATSUMOTO RANGIKU : **Hahahahahaha !

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

**MATSUMOTO RANGIKU : **Rien, rien …

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Réponds à ma question !

**MATSUMOTO RANGIKU : **Maiiiiiiis … maiiiiiis !

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Je vois. Tu n'es donc pas capable de—

**MATSUMOTO RANGIKU : **Grande sœur de Ganjû Shiba.

**SHIBA KÛKAKU (blasée) : **… Répondre à ma question.

**MATSUMOTO RANGIKU : **Si ! Si ! Si ! J'ai répondu ! Si ! Si ! Si ! J'ai répondu !

_**Matsumoto Rangiku éliminée. **_

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Et toi ! Kyôraku ! Quel est le Capitaine de la Sixième Division ?

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **À travers le vent, résonne un nombre indicible de voix, de volupté … oh, moi je ne puis les entendre, si bien que je ne l'aurai voulu …

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Je vois. Tu as donc perdu la tête. Le vainqueur est donc—

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI (sourire en coin) : **Des fleurs de cerisiers tombent, et Kuchiki Byakuya s'ennuie.

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Oh ? Je vois. Tu as encore assez de ressources pour faire de l'humour. Aussi minable cela soit-il.

_**Cinquième coupe de saké. **_

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Toi ! Hisagi Shûhei ! Est-ce que tu crois que le Capitaine Ukitake est gay ?

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **Je … je ne crois … que … ce que je vois. Le Capitaine Ukitake … n'est pas gay !

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Ah ouais ? On va dire que tu as encore la tête pour parler. Kyôraku Shunsui ! Quel est ton plat préféré ?

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Les femmes.

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Imbécile, je te parle de la nourriture normale !

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Oh. Je trouve ça vilain de trouver que les femmes ne soient pas normales. Mais, sinon, mon instinct me compte que j'apprécie grandement les bonbons en forme de flasque, au goût du saké …

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **On va dire que c'est bon. Tss.

_**Sixième coupe de saké.**_

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Hisagi Shûhei !

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **… H … Hisagi Shûhei ? Quoi ? Que ?

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Quel est ton Zanpakutô ?

**HISAGI SHÛHEI : **Z-Zan … zzz … tô ? Ouaaah ! Uuuurrrghhh …

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Je vois. Tu n'es pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit.

_**Hisagi Shûhei éliminé. **_

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Maintenant, toi, si tu réponds à ma question, tu gagnes ! Quel est le Capitaine de la Deuxième Division ?

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **…

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **… Hé ! Réponds !

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI : **Les fleurs changent parfois de couleur. Le ciel demeure identique à lui-même. Et la nuit recouvre le jour autant que lui-même le fait. Dans ce cas-là, que sommes-nous face à ceci ?

**SHIBA KÛKAKU : **Pff. Tu es éliminé dans deux secondes. Un, deux.

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI (sourire victorieux) : **Omaeda Marechiyo est-il l'un d'eux ?

**SHIBA KÛKAKU (gros yeux) : **…

**KYÔRAKU SHUNSUI (perplexe) : **Quoi donc ?

**SHIBA KÛKAKU (assomme Kyôraku) : **PAS DE VAINQUEUR !

**JOURNALISTE : **Ooooh, quel dommage pour le Capitaine Kyôraku qui semblait largement parti pour l'emporter ! Maintenant, retrouvez-nous avec un quizz d'intelligence entre Aizen Sôsuke, Mayuri Kurotsuchi et Urahara Kisuke, sous la juridiction d'Ishida Uryû ! Ou alors, nous aurons droit à un Roi du Silence, entre Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ketsurui Ryûketsu et Sasakibe Chôjiro, le tout sous la juridiction du Général du Silence bien entendu, à savoir Seijaku !


	50. Immoderate

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Le groupe de Netsujô Kakusu finit par se séparer après être entré à l'intérieur du temple, plutôt de gré que de force. Mais alors que Kurosaki Ichigo effectuait des retrouvailles macabres avec Kyôkutan, la subordonnée de cette dernière, une dénommée Kimatsu fit disparaître Rukia Kuchiki et Ketsurui Ryûketsu, laissant seul le Shinigami Remplaçant face à son ennemie …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Zangetsu**

Calme et mystérieux, Zangetsu refuse toujours de communiquer avec les autres Zanpakutô. Certains pensent qu'il est trop timide, d'autres l'imaginent trop arrogant, d'autres encore, pensent qu'il est lâche. Le Hollow l'accompagnant, pense qu'il est tout cela à la fois. Ou du moins, pensait. Car depuis qu'il l'a vu promener un chien imaginaire, Shirosaki pense fortement que Zangetsu est simplement un malade mental.

_**CHAPTER L : IMMODERATE**_

**L**a réalisation du Bankai de Kurosaki Ichigo suffit à soulever un vent puissant dans les environs, faisant frémir doucement les plis du voile de Kyôkutan. Tensa Zangetsu ? Comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. La Générale retira lentement le tissu noir qu'elle portait encore sur les épaules, avant de le jeter en arrière, dévoilant ainsi un manteau noir à fourrure blanche, sur les poignets et près du col. Ouvert au milieu, le manteau laissait apparaître en-dessous une véritable chemise noire à manche longues, et un collier doré sans ornement bien distinct. Pour ce qui était du bas, la teinte sombre continuait, Kyôkutan portant également des bottes. Visiblement, le froid pouvait également affecter les âmes damnées ? Ou du moins, certaines d'entre elles, Ichigo Kurosaki ayant pu lui-même se faire la remarque interne que Ketsurui-san n'avait pas vraiment souffert du total dépaysement thermique, causé par l'arrivée en Antarctique.

« — Bah alors ? Je sais que je suis canon, mais de là à me mater pendant autant de temps … S'enquit la Générale de la Démesure. Tu ne te trouves pas un peu immoral ? Me désirer alors que j'ai tué ton amie ?

— Ferme-là avec tes conneries. Grommela le rouquin, en pointant sa fine lame ténébreuse en direction de son adversaire. Je vais te massacrer.

— Dis comme ça, c'est vraiment effrayant. Que dirais-tu de passer aux actes ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'hybride au regard ambre se jeta depuis son secteur, provoquant une envolée de poussière, ses yeux reflétant un océan de haine. Ses deux mains tenaient fermement son sabre, avant que le rouquin n'arrive finalement à hauteur de Kyôkutan, en un temps record. Le Shinigami Remplaçant fit abattre violemment son sabre, que la blonde tenta de parer à l'aide de son propre Meikaitana. Il n'en suffit pas de plus pour que la subordonnée de Meikyû ne se fasse emporter par le violent élan adverse, avant de se faire littéralement projeter à plusieurs mètres. Cela dit, la jeune femme parvint à se rétablir sans trop de difficulté, et planta immédiatement son regard dans celui de son adversaire, qui continuait de lui jeter son regard meurtrier. Fait qui amusa lentement la Générale, qui finit néanmoins par fermer les paupières.

« — Même si je ne suis pas loin de la perfection, prétendre battre un Shinigami en Bankai sans même avoir libéré mon Meikaitana me paraît difficile. Siffla-t-elle.

— Fais-le, alors. Martela lentement son adversaire. Je t'anéantirai quand tu seras à pleine puissance.

— Toi ? Me faire dévoiler ma pleine puissance ? Un peu de sérieux … _Meikaitana : Kaihô._ »

Un nouvel éclat de lumière, plutôt tourné vers le rougeâtre cette fois-ci, emplit la pièce sombre. Pas le lieu idéal dans lequel croiser le fer, mais les deux adversaires pouvaient aisément repérer l'autre, de toute façon. L'épée de Kyôkutan ne changeait presque pas, à vrai dire. Pourtant, Ichigo avait bien eu vent des capacités de celle-ci.

« — Allez. Viens ici, mon grand. Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre le chien et son Lieutenant en Enfer. »

Il détestait cela. Cette façon irrespectueuse de s'exprimer. Komamura-san était quelqu'un de respectable, elle l'a tué, et ose encore salir son nom. Cette femme n'avait rien d'humaine. Juste une horrible monstruosité tapis sous les traits d'une jeune femme. Rien de plus. Et lui, allait mettre un terme à cette histoire !

Le reiatsu explosa de nouveau autour du Shinigami, qui souleva Tensa Zangetsu, avant d'abattre une salve violente d'énergie. Le coup ne toucha néanmoins pas sa cible, qui avait déjà sauté sur le côté. Et apparemment, elle semblait également décidée à ne pas en rester là. La Générale disparue soudainement du champ de vision de son adversaire, avant de réapparaître sur son flanc gauche : le rouquin utilisa immédiatement son Zanpakutô afin de parer le coup de son ennemi. Un coup qui lui parut un peu trop puissant d'ailleurs, son corps frémissant à ce contact métallique, avant que le rouquin ne saute vers l'arrière, à une distance respectable. Que venait-il … de se produire ?

« — Voyons, il est un peu tôt pour avoir peur, tu ne crois pas ?

— Fous-moi la paix ! »

L'hybride empoigna son Zanpakutô à deux mains, avant de charger une violente dose d'énergie, à tel point que le sol s'affaissa sous ses pieds, avant de projeter toute l'importante masse d'énergie, en direction de la blonde. Cette dernière esquissa un petit sourire satisfait, comme si elle n'attendait que cela. Le sabre de la Générale se mit également à luire d'une lumière rougeâtre, avant que d'un vif mouvement vertical, Kyôkutan ne déclenche une simple vague d'énergie. Sérieusement ? Que croyait-elle faire avec ça … ?

La prudence s'imposait toutefois naturellement. Depuis le début de cette guerre, les Meikaitana des Généraux avaient déjà réservé de biens mauvaises surprises aux membres du Gotei 13. Mieux valait rester calme et concentré, suivant avec attention le déroulement des actions. L'attaque du Shinigami Remplaçant, beaucoup plus dense et concentrée, heurta finalement celle de Kyôkutan … avant de l'anéantir totalement, tout en poursuivant sa route. Le rouquin ne dit pas un mot, tandis que Kyôkutan ne bougea pas de sa position, attendant que l'attaque de l'hybride vienne à elle. Avant de … soulever son sabre.

Et puis … rien du tout ?!

« — Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! S'interloqua le jeune homme, en voyant son attaque se désagréger faiblement au contact de la lame ennemie.

— Je vais te dire une chose. Je suis la Générale de la Démesure. Souffla la concernée, en sautant en direction du rouquin, qui cherchait encore à comprendre le déroulement des événements. »

_Ailleurs dans le temple … _

Un mal de tête résonnait encore dans l'esprit de Kuchiki Rukia. Que venait-il de se produire ?

« — Kuchiki-san ! Kuchiki-san ! »

La noble ouvrit soudainement les yeux, pour apercevoir le visage d'Orihime Inoue, penché vers elle, qui sourit de soulagement dès lors que la jeune Shinigami se réveilla. Plus loin derrière, se trouvait Ishida Uryû, portant toujours sa grosse doudoune sur les épaules.

« — Inoue … ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé … ?

— Tu es apparue ici soudainement, et tu étais inconsciente. Ça nous a fait peur !

— C'est donc nous qui devons te poser la question, Kuchiki-san. Affirma le Quincy, en remontant ses lunettes.

— Ce qu'il s'est passé … Marmonna la Lieutenante. Oh non … »

Soudainement, les trois camarades se retournèrent très rapidement, ayant ressentis quelque chose. Quelque chose que Rukia elle-même avait déjà pu ressentir : la présence de Kimatsu. Cette dernière demeurait toujours dans son voile ténébreux, à quelques encablures.

« — C'est elle qui m'a envoyée ici. Elle est dangereuse. Prévint la Shinigami, en pointant son Zanpakutô dans sa direction.

— Inoue-san, reste en arrière s'il te plaît. Déclara Ishida, en enlevant finalement sa doudoune, pour apparaître comme à son habitude, dans un accoutrement tout blanc, derrière lequel une petite cape se trouvait. »

La concernée hocha doucement la tête, avant de s'exécuter. Sur le champ de bataille, elle n'avait encore jamais pu réellement apporter sa contribution … mais au final, il valait mieux rester là où elle se situait, actuellement. Kuchiki-san et Ishida-kun savaient se battre.

Les deux camarades plongèrent leur regard commun sur la dernière venue. Cette dernière les observa, sans dire un mot. Ceci fait, l'âme damnée retira finalement son voile, pour apparaître dans un long manteau noir assez sobre. À cet instant précis, les deux amis écarquillèrent soudainement leur regard : cette femme aux cheveux verts ne possédait pas qu'un seul fourreau, mais deux ?!

« — Ne soyez pas si surpris. Martela la concernée. Vous avez mieux à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment cela se fait-il que tu possèdes deux épées ?! S'enquit Ishida. Les Meikaitana ne sont-ils pas censés être uniques ?

— Je ne sais pas qui t'a donné cette information, ou si tu l'as compris tout seul … mais je te prouve que non.

— Fais attention, Ishida. Conseilla la voix de Kuchiki Rukia. Elle a arrêté le coup d'Ichigo, en Shikai, avec une main.

— … Je vois. Kurosaki est un incapable incroyable. Affirma finalement le Quincy, derrière ses lunettes. Je ne suis pas comme lui.

— Arrête tes bêtises, et affrontons-la. _Danse, __**Sode no Shirayuki**_. »

Le sabre de la vice-Capitaine prit rapidement une teinte blanche, resplendissant de pureté, au cours du petit mouvement effectué par la Shinigami au regard améthyste. Ishida, lui, fit apparaître son Arc bleuté immatériel, devant l'air continuellement calme de Kimatsu. Cette dernière ne tenait pour le moment qu'un seul sabre. Elle ne daignait même pas sortir le second, pas vrai ? Cette pensée irrita doucement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui pointa immédiatement son arc sur la jeune femme, avant de tirer une salve de flèches à haute intensité. 1200 flèches par seconde. Même si personne ne prenait le soin de compter. Et pourtant, Ishida hoqueta littéralement de surprise : la cible se trouvait déjà derrière lui, une expression neutre gravée sur le visage ?! Comment ?! Il ne l'avait même pas vu, ne serait-ce que bouger le doigt ! C'était incompréhensible !

« — Tu es un peu lent, je dois dire. Murmura-t-elle. »

Par-dessus les deux belligérants, Rukia venait de s'élever à quelques mètres de hauteur, en pointant la paume de sa main en direction de la subordonnée de Kyôkutan.

« — _Hado n°33 : __**Sôkatsui **_! »

Un fin éclair bleu quitta la main de la Lieutenante, avant de foncer à vive allure dans le dos d'Ishida, où se tenait Kimatsu. Cette dernière releva lentement les paupières, pour voir le sort de kidô s'abattre, créant une petite explosion. Mais l'instant suivant, la Shinigami aperçut un Ishida s'écrasant violemment sur le sol, frappé dans le dos. Et quasiment à la même seconde, la brunette se retrouva à son tour clouée sur le sol, frappée également dans le dos, par une garde, vraisemblablement.

La responsable se posa doucement sur le sol, tournant le dos à ses deux cibles. Abattues aussi facilement ? Ils n'avaient probablement pas dit leur dernier mot. Kimatsu tourna légèrement les talons, faisant face à ses deux adversaires.

« — Bon sang … comment peut-elle aussi rapide ? Pesta la voix de Kuchiki Rukia, en se relevant.

— Je ne suis pas si rapide. Rétorqua calmement l'âme damnée. En revanche, vous êtes particulièrement lents.

— Assez ! S'enquit la voix d'Ishida Uryû, las d'entendre autant de critiques visant à le rabaisser. »

Le Quincy chargea une nouvelle salve de flèches, qu'il fit exploser à une grande vitesse. Les dents serrées, le jeune homme pu constater que son ennemie parvint à toutes les éviter, _beaucoup _trop facilement pour que ce soit naturel ! Même Kurosaki en utilisant son Bankai n'atteignait pas cette vitesse !

« — Derrière toi, Ishida-kun ! S'écria soudainement au loin, la voix d'Orihime, alertant immédiatement le Quincy.

— Qu'est-ce que … Kuchiki-san ! Non ! Derrière-toi ! »

À peine le jeune homme avait pu se tourner, qu'il aperçut celle qui était supposée le menacer dans le dos de la petite Shinigami. Immédiatement, sans réfléchir, cette dernière pivota sur elle-même avant d'infliger un coup de son Zanpakutô, qui vint heurter le sabre rigide de son adversaire, qui ne semblait aucunement surpris par le déroulement événements.

« — Plutôt bon réflexe, je dois dire. Concéda-t-elle toutefois.

— Garde tes commentaires pour toi-même. Rétorqua avec une forme de véhémence, la petite Kuchiki. »

Insuffisant toutefois pour prendre le dessus. Kimatsu exerça soudainement bien plus de pression, et la noble se retrouva à reculer fortement. Observant cette scène, sur le point d'agir, Ishida s'interrogea toutefois sur la nature de cette femme aux cheveux verts. Comment se faisait-il qu'aucun reiatsu ne s'échappait de son corps, désormais ? Il ne parvenait plus vraiment à évaluer son pouvoir, et cette simple constatation gêna considérablement le Quincy. Cela dit, nul temps pour s'éterniser sur ce fait. Un hirenkyaku rapide permis au fils de Ryûken de se retrouver à une distance respectable de son ennemie, avant de lancer une énième salve de flèches concentrées en reishi.

Sans que cela ne fasse quoi que ce soit, une fois encore. Les tirs étaient suffisamment précis pour éviter à Rukia Kuchiki de subir quoi que ce soit, mais la cible principale disparue instantanément du champ de vision du jeune homme. Allait-elle encore attaquer dans son dos ?!

Ce ne fut néanmoins pas le cas. À quelques mètres sur sa droite, Kimatsu refit son apparition, toujours son sabre grisâtre à la main droite. L'autre demeurait encore bien soigneusement rangé dans son fourreau. Était-ce une provocation ?!

« — _Tsugi no Mai : __**Hakuren.**_ »

Une violente vague de neige blanche vint interrompre les pensées de l'étudiant en médecine, qui put rapidement constater que Kimatsu ne bougeait pas d'un seul pouce alors que la vague de froid menaçait de l'écraser complètement. Attendait-elle le bon moment pour ça ? Dans ce cas-là, il pourrait tenter d'en profiter ! Quoi qu'elle fasse, quelle que soit sa vitesse, il est nécessaire pour elle de se déplacer pour éviter le Hakuren de Kuchiki-san ! Dans ce cas-là …

« _— Licht Regen _! »

Une grande pluie de flèches bleues jaillie depuis son Arc, et tout le secteur fut bientôt touché par cette dernière. À quelques mètres, Rukia portait également un regard concentré sur ce qui se produisait devant son regard améthyste.

« — Je pense que sa vitesse ne pourra pas changer grand-chose cette fois-ci …

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous êtes bien trop lents. Martela soudainement une voix dans le dos du Quincy. »

Le jeune homme n'eut guère le temps de faire le moindre geste, que déjà, une bonne trainée de sang s'écoula depuis son flanc, dès lors que le sabre de l'adversaire le percuta, sans chercher visiblement à le tuer. Les yeux écarquillés, le Quincy utilisa rapidement un hirenkyaku pour chercher à reculer, tandis que Rukia fit le mouvement inverse pour venir le soutenir. Le jeune homme posa un genou au sol, et haletait bien visiblement.

« — Tout va bien ? Questionna la noble.

— Je vais bien, Kuchiki-san. Annonça le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas une grosse blessure, elle n'a pas cherché à me tuer … mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie … ?

— Ne me demande pas. Répondit la petite Kuchiki, en reportant son attention sur celle qui leur faisait face. »

Celle-ci ne semblait aucunement donner le meilleur de ses capacités. Et cela ne plaisait vraiment pas à la noble. Les yeux légèrement plissés, la Lieutenante de Jushirô Ukitake se mit simplement en tête de parvenir à la vaincre, sans élaborer de stratagèmes.

Sans tellement réfléchir, Rukia s'élança dans un assaut frontal. Il fallait découvrir exactement de quelle nature était le pouvoir de cette Kimatsu. Alors que la Shinigami avalait la distance les séparant à vive allure, son adversaire ne bougea pas de sa position, se contentant de lever son épée grisâtre. Le choc entre les deux Zanpakutô souleva un léger courant d'air. Rukia se reposa rapidement au sol, avant d'enchaîner par un second coup d'épée, bloqué toujours sans sourciller par son adversaire, qui n'avait aucune difficulté à suivre les mouvements de la jeune sœur de Byakuya Kuchiki. Néanmoins, cette dernière ne pouvait pas tout simplement se résigner. Les coups suivirent, tandis que Kimatsu y répondait en toute tranquillité. Que voulait-elle exactement ? La vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division ne ressentait pas d'ondes négatives émanant d'elle. Définitivement, elle semblait complètement différente de celle qu'elle servait, à savoir Kyôkutan, dont la pression de son énergie était maculée d'une grande violence. Alors … que faire ?

Mais les élucubrations de la jeune femme furent stoppées, dès lors qu'elle reçut un violent coup de pied dans la hanche, hoquetant au passage, avant de valser plus loin, s'écrasant sur le sol, une grimace de douleur gravée sur son visage. Encore une fois, elle paraissait inatteignable. Levé, mais n'agissant pas réellement, Ishida lança un regard perçant à la subordonnée de Kyôkutan, comme s'il cherchait à deviner ses intentions.

« — Vous semblez tous les deux réticents à donner tout ce que vous avez pour m'éliminer. Est-ce parce que je ne vous semble pas d'une très grande cruauté ?

— Je ne sais pas si je dois répondre à cette question. Lança le Quincy. En revanche, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous arrêter ici. Mes excuses.

— J'en conviens. Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Néanmoins, il va falloir que vous commenciez, avant de vouloir vous arrêter. »

Très drôle. Une légère irritation monta en flèche dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Probablement parce que, ce qu'elle disait s'avérait en fait plutôt juste. Cela dit, sur son honneur de Quincy, il ne pouvait tolérer un tel affront ! Une lumière bleue entoura lentement l'étudiant en Médecine, tandis qu'il pointa de nouveau son Arc sur celle qui leur en faisait baver depuis quelques minutes.

« — Alors commençons ! »

_Ailleurs dans le temple, une pièce obscurcie par les ténèbres …_

Assise, sur des marches d'escaliers, le visage baissé, et le corps immobile, une ombre semblait attendre. Ses quelques mèches de cheveux noirs achevaient de dissimuler un visage songeur, rêveur. Dans son esprit, des voix résonnaient encore.

_« — Dis … tu comptes partir, c'est ça ? _

— _Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je ne partirai pas sans toi. »_

Ce court échange fut gravé éternellement dans sa mémoire. Ces quelques mots, provenant de l'être qu'elle vénérait presque le plus en ce monde. Son modèle, celle à qui elle voulait ressembler, sa source d'inspiration. Tout a pourtant tourné court. Le temps d'une prise de décision. Une prise de décision égoïste. Et aujourd'hui qu'elle, Hiyota Ryûketsu, ressentait tout le poids du passé peser sur ses seules épaules. Voilà qu'elle ressentait toute solitude, qui l'accompagnait à chaque instant d'une existence insensée.

« — Parce que tu m'as abandonnée. Murmura-t-elle, sombrement. Tu m'as abandonnée … oui. »

Les secondes défilèrent ainsi, sans que le moindre bruit ne vienne interrompre un silence plus que pesant, dans lequel Hiyota s'était emmitouflée. Mais il ne dura pas éternellement. Dans la pénombre, une ombre s'avança. Les bruits de pas lents montraient qu'elle ne souhaitait visiblement pas faire preuve d'une très grande agressivité. Et en même temps, elle ne cherchait pas à se cacher.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, l'ombre s'arrêta. Son regard passa à travers l'obscurité, pour se poser jusqu'à celle qui l'attendait ici depuis des minutes déjà. Hiyota se releva doucement, et dépoussiéra son long manteau noir.

« — Je commençais à croire que Kimatsu s'était trompée de destination. Déclara l'âme damnée. Maintenant, nous sommes enfin seules toutes les deux, Nee-chan … alors, inutile de rester dans l'ombre. »

Un mouvement rapide du sabre de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, finit par allumer de nombreuses torches disséminées dans les environs, dévoilant sous le feu de ces dernières les deux protagonistes en question. Ketsurui Ryûketsu, silencieuse et également dans son manteau sombre, contrebalancée par la couleur rouge de son écharpe. Sa jeune sœur pointa son sabre dans sa direction.

« — Hiyota. Arrête cette folie, c'est inutile.

— Cette folie ? Haha … très drôle, nee-chan.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant, te tuer serait la chose la plus logique que j'aurais fait depuis des années ! »

La rancune se lisait, se sentait à travers ses mots. Ketsurui plissa légèrement le regard, à cette vue. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant au final, à ce qu'Hiyota lui en veuille. Elle-même, s'en voulait encore. L'aînée dégaina à son tour son Meikaitana, sous l'air satisfait de sa petite sœur.

« — J'aurais vraiment été déçue que tu n'opposes aucune résistance, nee-chan. Si tu m'offres un beau combat, alors tu remonteras un petit peu dans mon estime. Mais un petit peu seulement.

— Tu m'en veux vraiment, Hiyota ?

— Est-ce que je t'en veux ? Haha … haha … tu poses …. SÉRIEUSEMENT CETTE QUESTION ?! »

Le sol se mit à trembler dès lors que le ton colérique d'Hiyota se fit entendre, croissant avec une aura rougeoyante illuminant encore davantage la pièce lugubre. Quelques roches se détachèrent du sol, une véritable once de rage se dessinant derrière les prunelles violettes de la jeune femme. En un éclair, la plus jeune des deux fondit sur l'autre, son épée tranchant rapidement l'air, avant de se heurter au sabre noir de son adversaire. Ketsurui fut immédiatement projetée vers l'arrière, sa garde ne tenant pas le choc. Insuffisant néanmoins pour la vaincre, forcément. L'aînée se rééquilibra quelques mètres plus loin, en lançant un regard neutre à sa petite sœur.

« — Tu es vraiment gonflée, Nee-chan. Murmura Hiyota, en retrouvant une forme de calme. Si tu ne l'avais pas encore compris : oui, je t'en veux de m'avoir abandonnée dans un monde comme l'Enfer. Et je me souviens pourtant te l'avoir déjà dit.

— … Je vois. Je comprends. Répondit calmement sa grande sœur au regard ébène.

— Tu comprends ? Et ?

— Cela ne change pas mes intentions. Je suis là pour te sauver.

— Me … sauver ? Me sauver … ? »

Une expression de rage refit de nouveau son apparition sur le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Cette fois-ci, le sol du temple se fissura littéralement, des flammes brillant depuis le sabre de l'âme damnée.

« — Me sauver après m'avoir enterrée ?! Ne te fous pas de moi. NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! »

Joignant ses deux mains sur la poigne de son sabre, Hiyota s'élança en direction de celle avec qui elle partageait le sang, une expression de colère infinie à travers ses yeux. Son adversaire plissa les siens, avec qu'une lumière rougeoyante n'éclate à travers les ténèbres, le Meikaitana de la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre prenant immédiatement la forme d'une lance. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent violemment, soulevant au passage les roches en-dessous. Sur ce premier coup, aucune des deux adversaires ne prirent l'ascendant, leurs regards se mêlant pendant un instant.

« — Je ne me fous pas de toi. Murmura la grande sœur. Pour te sauver, je vais devoir te vaincre.

— Ton idée est alors doublement impossible. Répliqua son adversaire, en exerçant davantage de pression sur son arme, faisant légèrement reculer Ketsurui. Regarde donc … comme j'ai grandi lorsque j'ai dû me débrouiller seule, en Enfer ! »

Une aura rouge entoura le sabre de l'âme damnée, avant que la subordonnée de Noroi n'expédie littéralement un rayon, repoussant plus loin encore son ennemie, qui bloquait néanmoins le tout à l'aide de sa lance. En tant qu'ancienne âme damnée, Ketsurui connaissait bien évidemment une bonne partie des pouvoirs de sa sœur. Mais il est vrai que depuis son départ, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen d'en connaître l'évolution. Et surtout …

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est produit … pour qu'elle devienne ainsi … ? _

_Ailleurs, dans le temple … _

Traversant des couloirs plus étroits et sombres les uns que les autres, Urahara Kisuke et Yoruichi Shihôin avançaient dans un silence assez pesant. Il fallait dire que la situation exigeait l'adoption de ce type de comportement, malheureusement pour le blond qui souhaitait probablement autre chose. Ce tour dura un certain temps, assez pour que les deux Shinigamis se perdent dans leurs notions du temps. Néanmoins, après avoir traversé divers couloirs rapidement, tombant dans quelques pièges, les deux amis de toujours s'arrêtèrent.

« — Kisuke … regarde.

— Oui … c'est la première fois que je vois une porte, ici. Répondit calmement l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division. »

Les deux Shinigamis se tenaient droits, les yeux rivés vers une grande porte. Là-dessus, également, l'insigne de la Garde Royale était gravé. Cela signifiait-il pour autant que la présence de l'un des membres de la Division Zéro s'avérait requise pour l'ouvrir ? Et surtout, que se trouvait-il derrière ladite porte ?

« — Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix. Ouvrons-la. Affirma le scientifique.

— Attends. Répliqua vivement la voix de Yoruichi. Regarde, il y a une inscription.

— Qu'est-ce que … ah, oui. »

_**« L'ouverture de cette porte entrainera le réveil des Gardiens. Ne le faîte qu'en cas d'urgence. »**_

Tels furent les mots inscrits, légèrement en-dessous du poignet de la porte. Urahara se retourna un bref instant, croisant son regard à celui de sa camarade, qui l'observait silencieusement.

« — Tu penses que le sort du monde est un cas assez urgent ?

— Arrête tes idioties. Lâcha son interlocutrice, d'un air sévère. On n'a pas le choix, de toute façon. »

Hochant positivement la tête pour exprimer son accord sur la situation, l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division poussa doucement la grande porte. Lentement, la main du savant se porta sur le poignet … qu'il ouvrit, doucement. Le voile s'ouvrit, sur une salle bien plus grande, circulaire. Prudemment, les deux Shinigamis s'avancèrent de quelques pas. Au centre de la pièce, se tenait une étrange statue, ressemblant vaguement à un Shinigami, puisqu'en portant le shihakusho. Sa main droite relevée comportait un objet étrange. Un Joyau ? Il s'agissait bien du Zaihôtari tant convoité. Mais l'ouverture de la porte était supposée libérer des Gardiens ? Urahara jeta plusieurs coups d'œil aux alentours, sans rien remarqué d'anormal. Aucune statue ne commençait à bouger, et les torches disposées dans les alentours … s'éteignirent soudainement ? Yoruichi partagea la même surprise que lui à cet instant précis. Un courant d'air macabre et lugubre s'empara des environs, tandis que les deux amis pointèrent leur regard dans la même direction, à savoir derrière eux. Une ombre s'y tenait déjà, à moitié dissimulée par la pénombre, un sourire de satisfaction se dessinant sur les lèvres.

« — Je savais que vous suivre était une bonne idée.

— Tu es … Noroi, hein ? Générale de la Malédiction. Martela lentement la voix de Shihôin Yoruichi.

— C'est exact. Rétorqua tranquillement cette dernière. Je vous remercie, de m'avoir permis d'accéder au vœu de Meikyû-sama. Merci d'avoir retrouvé le Joyau pour moi. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : GHOST GUARDIAN**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre … **

**Journaliste : **Jouons donc à notre jeu de la semaine, sous forme de Quizz ! Avec Ishida Uryû comme juge, déterminons donc le plus intelligent des Shinigamis !

**Ishida Uryû : **Enfin un rôle plus approprié qui m'est donné.

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **Oh ? Un piètre et inintéressant Quincy comme juge ? Je trouve la plaisanterie très amusante !

**Urahara Kisuke : **Ouaaah ! Bonne chance, Ishida-san !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bien entendu, ce quizz est déjà promis s'ajouter à la collection de mes trophées.

**Ishida Uryû : **Sur mon honneur de Quincy, commençons donc ce quizz ! Le vainqueur est celui qui totalisera le plus de points après 5 tours !

_**Tous les candidats se trouvent derrière une table sur lequel un interrupteur est placé.**_

**Ishida Uryû : **Question numéro un ! Combien de lettres trouve-t-on dans le mot _« Quincy » _?

**Urahara Kisuke : **BIP ! BIP !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Six.

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **Quelle question pathétique. Je n'ai même pas envie d'y répondre.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Aizen-san, vous êtes un tricheur !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **J'ai pourtant souvenir d'avoir donné la bonne réponse. Étrange.

**Ishida Uryû : **Pas de point pour ce tour-ci !

_**S. Aizen : 0 **_

_**K. Urahara : 0**_

_**M. Kurotsuchi : 0**_

_**Tour 2 **_

**Ishida Uryû : **Deuxième question : Qui est mon père ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bip.

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **Bip.

**Urahara Kisuke : **… J'ai oublié.

**Ishida Uryû : **Aizen Sôsuke est le premier à avoir appuyé sur le bouton. Parle-donc.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Pardon ? Es-tu en train de donner un ordre au futur Roi, que dis-je, Dieu de la Soul Society ? Est-ce réellement là ta façon de penser, petit Quincy ?

**Ishida Uryû : **… Ah moins que tu ne préfères Kurotsuchi Mayuri gagne un point.

**Aizen Sôsuke (fin sourire) : **Pour l'amour de la justice et de la liberté des peuples, je remporterai ce quizz. Et je sais très bien que ton père n'est autre que le mari de ta mère.

_**Un grand silence passe sur l'assemblée.**_

**Ishida Uryû : **Cette réponse ne correspond pas.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Pardon ? Vraiment ? Tu dis que j'ai tort ? Ma réponse est fausse ? Donc ton père n'est pas le mari de ta mère ? Cela signifierait donc que ton père n'est autre que le mari de ton deuxième père ? Tu as une famille gay, Ishida Uryû ?

**Ishida Uryû : **N'importe quoi ! Mayuri Kurotsuchi, à vous !

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **Ton père n'est autre que le fils d'un Quincy _mort _! Hahahahaha ! Hahahahaha ! Hahahahaha ! Hahahahaha ! Hahahaha ! Hahaha ! Oui, un Quincy, _mort ! _

**Ishida Uryû (franchement énervé) : **Silence ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Haha, c'était drôle.

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **Et oui, mon humour et le vôtre appartiennent à deux galaxies opposées.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une si piètre opinion de vous-même, Capitaine Kurotsuchi. Sachez qu'à Las Noches, mon humour était si réputé qu'ils ont fini par me donner le surnom du _blagueur divin_.

**Ishida Uryû : **Ça suffit, passons au tour suivant !

_**S. Aizen : 0**_

_**K. Urahara : 0**_

_**M. Kurtosuchi : 0**_

_**Tour 3**_

**Ishida Uryû : **Voici la question ! Je suis un gros animal marin qui mange du plancton. Qui suis-je ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **BIP !

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **Il semble motivé, dîtes-donc. Bip aussi pour moi.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Euh … Bip !

**Ishida Uryû : **C'est donc Aizen Sôsuke qui commence.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **C'était une question trop facile pour un esprit aussi éclairé que le mien. Cet animal n'est autre que le Dauphin.

**Tout le monde : … **

**Ishida Uryû : **C'est faux.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Pardon ? Es-tu en train d'annoncer que le grand intellect divin que je suis se trompe ? Sais-tu quel était mon surnom à Las Noches ? On m'a appelé le _connaisseur galactique_.

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **Bref, c'est à mon tour. Cet animal est bien entendu la tortue de mer.

**Ishida Uryû (légèrement estomaqué) : **Non plus …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tout le monde sait que la tortue de mer ne mange que de petits requins. Cette réponse est ridicule.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Heu … le calmar géant ?

**Ishida Uryû : **Pas de point pour ce tour …

_**S. Aizen : 0**_

_**K. Urahara : 0**_

_**M. Kurtosuchi : 0**_

_**Tour 4 **_

**Ishida Uryû : **Quel Capitaine était-il aveugle au sein des Treize Armées ?

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **BIP !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Oh ? Il a été plus rapide que moi. Bip.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Bip ! Bip ! Moi je sais ! Moi je sais !

**Ishida Uryû : **Sauf que Kurotsuchi Mayuri est le premier à avoir appuyé.

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **Et la réponse me paraît évidente. Le Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto Genryûsai.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je n'aurai pas dit mieux. Comment ce vieillard peut-il être Commandant ? Je suis perspicace, vous savez. Savez-vous comment on me surnommait à Las Noches ? _L'homme divinement perspicace._

**Ishida Uryû : **Je ne veux pas briser votre mythe, mais c'est la mauvaise réponse.

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **Pardon ?! C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es qu'un misérable Quincy, qui aurait dû disparaître lors du génocide ! Alàlàlà … le bon vieux temps.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Moi je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait du Capitaine-Commandant.

**Ishida Uryû : **Trop tard.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tss. Ce jeu est mauvais de toute façon.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Moi j'ai la réponse ! C'est Yoruichi-san ! Je lui ai volé plein de choses, et jamais elle ne s'en est rendu compte avant que je ne lui rende ! Hahaha !

**Ishida Uryû : **Pas de point pour ce tour … (c'est vraiment ça, les esprits les plus éclairés de la Soul Society ?)

_**S. Aizen : 0**_

_**K. Urahara : 0**_

_**M. Kurtosuchi : 0**_

_**Tour 5**_

**Ishida Uryû : **Voici, la dernière question. Qui est Hanatarô Yamada ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **…

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **…

**Urahara Kisuke : **…

**Ishida Uryû : **Allez-y, n'hésitez pas. La victoire est au bout du chemin.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bip. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Ah … comment cela a-t-il pu m'échapper ?

**Ishida Uryû : **Je t'écoute.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **C'est le frère caché de Grimmjow.

**Ishida Uryû : **… Quelqu'un d'autre ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tu insinues que j'ai tort ? Sache qu'on m'appelait _Inspecteur Aizen _à Las Noches.

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **Bip ! À moi, maintenant. C'est évident qu'Hanatarô Yamada est un être que tu as rencontré, vivant ou mort, et qui t'a marqué à vie.

**Ishida Uryû : **Encore manqué. Urahara-san, quelque chose à dire ?

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **Comment ça encore manqué ? Pff ! Ce Quincy, vraiment, quel ridicule personnage !

**Urahara Kisuke : **Euh … Hanatarô Yamada. N'est-ce pas un …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **(Je vais lui envoyer des pensées négatives. Trompe-toi. Trompe-toi.)

**Urahara Kisuke : **Un Shinigami de la Quatrième Division ?

**Ishida Uryû : **…

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **C'est une réponse trop vague.

**Ishida Uryû : **… C'est une bonne réponse !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **C'est de la triche. Tricheurs. Complot. Tricheurs.

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **Oui, c'est effectivement ce que l'on peut appeler un acte avéré de triche.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Hourraaaaa ! Youpi ! J'ai gagnéééé ! Aizen-san, Kurotsuchi-san, vous n'avez pas le niveau ! Désolé ! Hourraaaaaa ! Youpi ! J'ai gagnéééé !

**Tout le monde (sauf Urahara) : …**

**Journaliste : **Après cette brillante démonstration intellectuelle, retrouvons-nous la prochaine fois avec un Roi du Silence, mené par Seijaku, Général du Silence, et dont les participants seront Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ketsurui Ryûketsu et Sasakibe Chôjiro ! Ou alors, retrouvons-nous dans un concours de chant, mené par Rose Ôtoribashi, et mettant aux prises Kira Izuru, Byakuya Kuchiki et Zaraki Kenpachi !


	51. Ghost Guardian (Tome VI)

**_Message de l'auteur : Salut à tous, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ce retard indicible sur la publication. C'est que j'avais prévu de retravailler toute la maquette de la fic (divisée désormais en "Tomes" de 9 chapitres, comme pour Bleach quoi) et que ça m'a pris du temps + examens + flemme (oui ... oui ... je sais) + autres problèmes ... du coup, ça fait un mois je pense. _**

**_Je suis sincèrement désolé. Pour me rattraper, je vous publie tous les chapitres supposés être publiés durant ce laps de temps. _**

**_Bonne lecture donc ! _**

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors qu'Ichigo engage un combat face à Kyôkutan, que Rukia et Ishida font de même face à sa subordonnée, Kimatsu, et enfin que Ketsurui retrouve sa sœur dans un affrontement qui promet un dénouement tragique, Urahara et Yoruichi croisent le chemin de Noroi, tandis qu'ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres du Zaihôtari … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : « **_**Ogichi Ikasoruk » **_**dit **_**« Shirosaki »**_

Véritable cauchemar de Kurosaki Ichigo pendant une période, son Hollow intérieur s'est montré particulièrement calme après l'épisode des _Fullbringers, _mais existe bel et bien toujours. Ses agissements demeurent mystérieux pour de nombreuses personnes, mais Zangetsu affirme pourtant qu'il s'agit d'un être totalement immature et bruyant, derrière les apparences.

_**TOME**__** VI**__**:**__** DAMNED **__**SISTERS**_

_**« **_**Ceux qui font attention au passé pour ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs, perdent vite de vue le destin. Lui, ne fera pas cette erreur****.**_**»**_

— **Ketsurui Ryûketsu**

_**CHAPTER LI : GHOST GUARDIAN**_

**A**ttentifs vis-à-vis de la situation, Urahara et Yoruichi ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, en observant cette Générale à la chevelure argentée leur faire face. Les pupilles de cette dernière se posèrent lentement sur le Zaihôtari, présent dans la main de la statue ressemblant vaguement à un Shinigami au centre de la pièce. Urahara Kisuke et Shihôin Yoruichi se trouvaient plus proches de l'objet en question ? Qu'importe, qu'importe. Noroi conserva son large sourire de satisfaction, avant de s'avancer de quelques pas. Ce qui fit immédiatement réagir ses adversaires : Yoruichi s'avança de quelques pas en avant, suivant le même mouvement que la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés.

« — Vous comptez me stopper ? Lança cette dernière. C'est tout bonnement inutile.

— Et pourquoi ? Répliqua sans ton particulier l'ancienne héritière du clan Shihôin. Kisuke, récupère le Joyau pendant que je me charge d'elle.

— Je crains que cela ne va pas être aussi facile, Yoruichi-san … »

Le ton énigmatique du savant attira l'attention de son interlocutrice. Que lui arrivait-il encore ?! Néanmoins, à peine eu-t-elle l'occasion de se retourner, qu'une sensation étrange gagna l'entièreté de la pièce, comme s'il s'agissait d'une énergie croissante … qui émanait de la statue de Shinigami. Bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre. Des craquelures sur cette dernière apparurent en même temps, gagnant en volume en même temps que l'aura elle-même se propageait dans la pièce. La Générale de Meikyû plissa légèrement le regard, sa curiosité happée par le déroulement des événements. Au bout de quelques secondes, la roche se brisa totalement, entrainant une émanation importante de fumée.

« — C'est donc un de ces gardiens ? C'est intéressant. Commenta la voix de Noroi, qui porta rapidement la main à son épée. Je vais lui subtiliser l'objet et je vous laisserais vous en occuper ensuite. Ce marché vous convient-il ?

— C'est censé être de l'humour ? Répliqua avec une forme de mépris, la voix de Yoruichi Shihôin, sans que son interlocutrice aux cheveux argentés ne lui en tienne vraiment rigueur. »

Mais l'important résidait clairement ailleurs. Sorti tout droit de la statue, un être … immatériel venait de faire son apparition ? Car oui, celui qui avait remplacé ladite statue s'avérait être … de la fumée noire, qui possédait la même forme ? Une taille tout à fait humaine également la caractérisait. Des yeux d'un rouge menaçant donnant cependant une forme de couleur à son apparence. Une énergie oppressante s'en dégageait. Et tout cet amas de pouvoir se dirigeait irrémédiablement vers les trois intrus des lieux, dont les regards ne se tournèrent plus que vers un point : une sphère, qui prenait doucement place autour de son cou, au bout d'une chaîne. Un Joyau bien trop facilement reconnaissable pour qu'il y ait méprise.

« — Les intrus seront annihilés. Martela d'une voix totalement brisée, l'esprit.

— Et si nous vous disions que nous sommes du même côté ? Tenta de persuader Urahara Kisuke, d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

— Les intrus seront annihilés. Répéta l'âme, inlassablement.

— Difficile donc de pouvoir communiquer. Soupira le blond, ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Je suppose que nous n'avons pas … »

Urahara n'eut toutefois guère le temps de continuer. À peine ses mots furent-ils prononcés, qu'un rayon rougeoyant se déploya depuis le Meikaitana de Noroi, formant un tracé écarlate en direction de l'âme ténébreuse.

« — Au vu de la situation, c'est inutile de discuter. Souffla la jeune femme à la chevelure argentée, d'un air également teinté de sérieux. »

_Bleach OST — Treachery_

La cible ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Ce qui ressemblait apparemment à sa tête, se souleva légèrement. Le rayon de Noroi l'atteint finalement … avant de passer tout bonnement au travers. La Générale, ainsi que ses adversaires, tiqua légèrement sur le coup.

« — Les intrus seront annihilés. »

La main de la créature immatérielle se souleva, et immédiatement, une forme de sabre apparut, le tout étant toujours formé par cette fumée sombre. Dès l'instant suivant, la créature fonça à toute allure, en direction de ses cibles, sans effectuer la moindre distinction. Que ce soit la Générale ou les deux Shinigamis, il n'y avait visiblement aucune différence … Et au vu de la vitesse, il valait mieux se montrer prudent. La première personne arrivant au niveau de l'attaque fut Kisuke Urahara. Ce dernier souleva immédiatement et presque instinctivement, son propre Zanpakutô afin de répondre à l'assaut de son ennemi. Comme le brillant scientifique s'y attendait, le choc fut particulièrement difficile à encaisser : le blond recula de façon très significative, avant que d'un vif mouvement, ce gardien ne l'expédia droit sur le mur de fond, ce dernier se fissurant dès lors que le dos du scientifique le heurta.

« — Kisuke ! Ça va ?! S'écria d'un ton inquiet, la voix de Yoruichi. »

Mais cette dernière ne put elle-même pas demeurer bien longtemps à se préoccuper du sort de son meilleur ami. La bête ténébreuse souleva de nouveau son arme immatérielle, avant de l'abattre sur l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales. Plissant vivement le regard, cette dernière se baissa avec agilité, avant d'effectuer un vif salto vers l'arrière, histoire de prendre de l'élan, et d'infliger à la seconde suivante un coup de pied au niveau de ce qui devait être le genou de son ennemi.

Sans réussite. Le coup de la jeune femme ne fit que traverser cet amas de fumée, sans porter le moindre préjudice à cette âme, qui déclencha par ailleurs un nouvel assaut : une véritable spirale ténébreuse se forma autour d'elle, avant que d'un rapide mouvement, l'esprit n'expédia une véritable vague d'énergie sous forme d'onde de choc, autour de lui. Les yeux écarquillés, Yoruichi plaça instinctivement ses bras devant son visage. Mais la Shinigami se retrouva à son tour droit sur le mur du fond, avant qu'Urahara Kisuke ne se relève rapidement pour la réceptionner.

« — Moi je vais mieux que toi ! Ricana le scientifique.

— Imbécile … ce n'est pas le moment ! Grogna son interlocutrice. »

Surtout que l'onde de choc continuait d'arriver dans leur direction. L'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division hocha vivement la tête, avant de soulever son Zanpakutô.

« — _Chante, __**Benihime **_! »

Plusieurs faisceaux écarlates partirent pour se confronter à l'attaque adverse, mais ils explosèrent contre sans infliger de grands changements. Le blond usa alors rapidement du pouvoir de son Shikai afin d'ériger un bouclier rougeoyant, tout en maintenant Yoruichi contre lui. Cette dernière ne demeura pas pour autant immobile.

_« — Bakudo n°81 : __**Danku **_! »

Devant la barrière de Kisuke Urahara se créa alors un mur translucide. Lorsque la vague ténébreuse testa la résistance des deux protections, une petite explosion s'en suivie, répandant davantage encore, de la fumée sombre aux alentours. Et une fois que cette dernière se leva, les deux Shinigamis apparurent sans réel dégât, le bouclier de Benihime et le sort de kidô ayant vraisemblablement joué leur rôle. Mais l'anxiété se lisait toutefois sur leur visage.

« — Sa puissance est assez grande. Constata le blond.

— Dis, Kisuke … est-ce que ce sont les Shinigamis qui l'ont fabriqué … ? Murmura lentement l'ancienne Capitaine.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que c'est le mal, hein ? Coupa soudainement la voix de Noroi, qui se situait désormais juste à côté du duo de Shinigami. »

Aucun de ces derniers ne répondit quoi que ce soit, à la Générale de Meikyû. Cette dernière semblait avoir pu éviter les ondes négatives déployées par l'ennemi, en sortant visiblement plutôt indemne.

« — Admettez-le, Shinigamis. Voici la vraie nature de … vos origines. »

_Temple – Ailleurs, quelques temps auparavant … _

Légèrement essoufflé, Ichigo Kurosaki se reposa sur le sol, tandis que son adversaire lui lança un regard simple, avançant tranquillement dans sa direction.

« — Allons, Kurosaki Ichigo. Murmura l'intéressée. Tu me semblais bien plus décidé à m'éliminer il y a cinq minutes. Dois-je te ramener la tête de l'un de tes amis pour ça ?

— Ferme-la. Répondit le Shinigami Remplaçant, en se redressant convenablement. Je n'ai besoin de rien pour t'éliminer. Je vais t'éliminer.

— Ce serait bien que tu passes des menaces aux actes, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le ton sarcastique de cette femme avait le don de l'agacer. Le simple souvenir de son amie d'enfance, Tatsuki, devrait suffire à donner assez de volonté au rouquin pour aller faire tomber la tête de cette horrible personne. Mais il ne pouvait foncer sans réfléchir. Quel type de pouvoir Kyôkutan utilisait-elle ?! Le jeune homme ne comprenait pour le moment pas. Mais elle avait su découper son flot d'énergie bien facilement tout à l'heure.

Tant pis, il fallait qu'il se lance à l'assaut.

_Bleach OST – Guitar III_

Sautant dans la direction de la blonde, le Shinigami Remplaçant fit de nouveau croître la forte aura qui se dégageait autour de Tensa Zangetsu. Accélérant encore davantage, le rouquin se déplaça vivement sur les flancs, à l'aide de shunpo multipliés. Cela n'avait néanmoins pas l'air de troubler grandement la Générale au regard doré, qui suivait de ses yeux les moindres déplacements de son adversaire, son épée positionnée de telle sorte à pouvoir effectuer de nombreux mouvements. Mais Ichigo ne pouvait pas reculer. Il y avait tant de choses qui feraient que cette victoire lui ferait du bien !

Apparaissant derrière la blonde, le Shinigami Remplaçant frappa de toutes les forces qu'il avait à disposition, à l'aide de son Zanpakutô. La réaction de Kyôkutan fut néanmoins suffisante, et la jeune femme parvint à bloquer le coup du Shinigami Remplaçant. Le sol trembla sous le choc des deux épées, sans qu'aucun des deux ne vacille.

« — _Getsuga Tenshô._ Souffla lentement l'hybride, tandis que son adversaire plissa légèrement le regard. »

Regard qui gagnait d'ailleurs en lueur étrangement rouge, en même temps que son sabre le faisait. Que faisait-elle encore ?! Pas le temps d'y penser. Le Shinigami laissa exploser la violente pression d'énergie qu'il avait à disposition, et à l'instant suivant, la subordonnée de Meikyû se retrouva rapidement repoussée vers l'arrière … mais tout en tenant visiblement bon, sous l'œil surpris de son adversaire. Il s'agissait-là d'un de ses Getsuga Tenshô …

La situation empira même dans l'esprit du rouquin, dès lors que le mouvement de sabre de cette monstruosité découpa littéralement l'attaque employée par l'hybride, en deux. Et au final, Kyôkutan s'en sortie sans recevoir le moindre stigmate de l'offensive lancée par le jeune homme.

« — Comment … est-ce que tu as pu faire ça ? Articula lentement l'hybride aux cheveux orange, troublé par la tournure des événements.

— Couper ton attaque en deux ? Ce n'est pas une chose bien difficile. Sourit-elle en retour, de quoi augmenter l'irritation déjà grandissante chez son ennemi. Tu veux réessayer ? »

Les dents serrées, Ichigo fit de nouveau croître son reiatsu. Elle voulait réessayer ?! Très bien ! Les pierres commencèrent doucement à léviter autour du jeune homme, les deux mains jointes sur la manche de son épée. Plaçant cette dernière légèrement sur sa droite, le rouquin effectua un rapide mouvement, teinté en plus d'une violence qui ne lui était que peu connue jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« — Alors … prends ça ! S'époumona-t-il ensuite. _Getsuga … Tenshô _!

— Si avec tout ce que tu fais actuellement, ton coup ne fonctionne pas … Se moqua lentement la blonde, avant de placer son épée prête à recevoir le déferlement de pouvoir adverse. »

Une spirale puissante d'énergie, colorée d'un rouge et d'un noir sombre, entoura le Shinigami Remplaçant, alors qu'il venait de faire abattre une grande quantité de pouvoir. Le Getsuga Tenshô se fraya rapidement un chemin, détruisant une bonne partie du sol, se dirigeant inexorablement vers sa cible. Cette dernière continuait d'être entourée par une aura rougeoyante qui inquiéterait presque Ichigo, s'il avait le temps de se préoccuper de ce genre de choses.

Kyôkutan souleva à son tour son sabre, et fonça immédiatement sur la grande masse d'énergie envoyée par l'hybride … pour abattre son arme. Son adversaire plissa légèrement le regard, attentif à l'évolution de cette situation. Regard qui s'étira largement, lorsqu'il constata que son attaque était _encore _en train de se faire trancher par le sabre ennemi. Comment … était-ce possible ? Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait dans cette dernière attaque … alors … pourquoi ?!

Du sang s'écoula sur le sol, depuis l'épaule droite du Shinigami Remplaçant. Les yeux encore plongés dans l'incompréhension, le rouquin ne saurait expliquer ce qui venait de se produire. Le simple coup … de cette femme aurait non seulement tranché le Getsuga Tenshô … mais l'aurait aussi atteint, et d'ici ?!

Instinctivement, le rouquin plaça sa main gauche sur son épaule ensanglantée. La douleur lui faisait mal, vraiment.

« — Tu sembles perdu. Murmura doucement la jeune femme, qui se trouvait désormais juste devant le rouquin. Mais ne t'en fais pas … c'est normal. »

Réagir. Il devait réagir, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, encore meurtri par un simple coup d'épée, qui n'avait rien de très grave pourtant. Mais peut-être, cette lame de l'Enfer venait d'atteindre bien plus que le corps du rouquin, son moral. Kyôkutan ne se contenta toutefois pas de si peu. La blonde frappa violemment le rouquin d'un coup de pied droit sur la côte droite, ce dernier écarquillant les yeux, avant de s'écraser sur le sol, plus loin.

« — Si tu ne veux plus combattre, alors laisse-moi t'exécuter. Ce sera plus rapide pour tous les deux. »

Après ces quelques mots prononcés, la Générale s'élança dans la direction de cet homme, qui nageait actuellement en plein doute. Ainsi, faire douter Kurosaki Ichigo s'avérait relativement aisé. Tant pis, cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de dormir. La jeune femme arriva rapidement à hauteur du Shinigami Remplaçant, avant de faire abattre son épée, qu'elle chercha littéralement à planter dans le corps de sa cible.

Kyôkutan écarquilla très légèrement les yeux ensuite. Son arme venait de se ficher dans le sol, créant au passage une fissure qui paraissait particulièrement grosse par rapport au coup infligé. Mais l'important résidait ailleurs. Son adversaire avait visiblement réussi à reprendre ses esprits, puisque son shunpo fut assez rapide pour éviter l'une de ses attaques à bout portant.

« — Je vois … si je gagnais aussi facilement, admet que ce serait bien décevant, non ? »

Ichigo se tenait à quelques mètres, haletant. Il venait de sauver sa vie, grâce à ce réflexe salutaire. Mais … pas grand-chose d'autre. Son attaque avait été tranchée en deux, si facilement.

Soudainement, Kyôkutan approcha du rouquin, visiblement presque surpris par le geste. Son visage ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la Générale, et pourtant, il ne parvenait même pas à agir ? Intimidé ?

« — Je comprends, vois-tu. Le sentiment d'être totalement impuissant … je vais te l'inculquer, bien profondément, jusqu'à ce que chaque parcelle de ton corps s'en souvienne … Chuchota-t-elle doucement. »

Tensa Zangetsu fusa rapidement, déchirant l'air dans le but d'en faire de même avec cette femme. Ichigo ne pouvait pas laisser cette dernière s'amuser avec lui de la sorte, c'était impensable.

Mais la dernière offensive entreprise s'avéra aussi infructueuse que les précédentes : Kyôkutan disparue rapidement, pour se retrouver dans le dos du Shinigami Remplaçant et de lui infliger un nouveau coup d'épée. Faisant immédiatement volte-face, malgré un état mental nébuleux, Ichigo parvint à bloquer, non sans mal, la lame du Meikaitana, reculant grandement sous le coup.

Il devait réagir ! Tensa Zangetsu semblait être mis à bien rude épreuve, à chaque échange. Quel type de pouvoir pouvait causer une telle chose ?

Kyôkutan se posa délicatement quelques mètres devant le Shinigami, qui l'observait d'un œil crispé. L'âme damnée pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux dorés ne manquant pas de détailler le belliqueux jeune homme qui tentait vainement de faire front.

« — Si tu as aussi peur, tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter tout de suite. Martela-t-elle. Je suis d'une humeur plutôt compréhensive aujourd'hui. Je te laisse partir.

— Tu crois que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour faire demi-tour ? »

Le sol trembla légèrement, comme si le temple lui-même subissait des secousses, plutôt surnaturelles. Au même instant, les deux belligérants purent ressentir une énergie nouvelle, teintée de ténèbres.

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'enquit le détenteur de Tensa Zangetsu.

— Quoi ? Tu pensais que les Shinigamis des premiers temps avaient laissé ce temple sans protection ou je rêve ? »

Protection ? Les yeux écarquillés du rouquin témoignaient de son incompréhension. Non, cette énergie dégagée, qu'il pouvait parfaitement ressentir, ne s'apparentait nullement à une volonté de protéger, de ne pas laisser le mal pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Il s'agissait même du contraire. Le corps tremblotant légèrement, Ichigo Kurosaki pouvait clairement ressentir une aura sombre, meurtrière, aux intentions sanglantes. Que se passait-il, ici … ?

Toutes ces interrogations florissaient à vive allure dans son esprit, mais il ne pouvait pas se contenter de réfléchir de façon si statique. Parce que Kyôkutan ne semblait pas non plus décidée à le laisser respirer. La Générale fit de nouveau briller son sabre, avant de foncer vers son adversaire.

« — Mais, Ichigo Kurosaki, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu mourras ici bien avant de comprendre ce qui va arriver à tes camarades. »

Le Meikaitana s'écrasa violemment, contre la lame noire de Tensa Zangetsu. Et cette fois-ci, la force exercée par la blonde semblait bien plus écrasante que lors de son dernier assaut. Ichigo mit rapidement un terme à la confrontation entre les deux lames, pour sauter quelques mètres en arrière, hébété. Encore un peu, et l'hybride aurait pu jurer que son sabre se serait brisé.

« — Bordel ! C'est quoi le problème avec tes pouvoirs ?! S'exclama-t-il.

— Tu pensais que j'allais te les révéler aussi facilement ? Désolée, mais c'est un non. Sourit largement la subordonnée de Meikyû. Si tu veux tant le savoir, alors je te donnerais un indice à chaque fois que tu me toucheras. Mais pas avant. Marché conclu ? »

Cet air hautain commençait _sérieusement _à l'exaspérer. Serrant fermement son arme entre ses mains, le jeune homme à la coiffure orangée s'élança légèrement dans les airs, avant de déclencher une vague d'énergie puissante, qui détruisit en bonne partie le sol. Sauf qu'une fois encore, la Générale s'en sortie indemne, en disparaissant à quelques mètres sur le côté. Elle parvenait à anticiper chacun des coups du rouquin, jusqu'à présent. Alors … il fallait se montrer moins prévisible. Disparaissant à vive allure dans son dos, le Shinigami Remplaçant tenta de l'atteindre au niveau de l'épaule, mais encore une fois, Kyôkutan parvint à bloquer le coup de son sabre, sans réellement se montrer mise en difficulté. Pire même, la réplique fut assez violente, et Ichigo se retrouva de nouveau projeté au loin, même s'il parvint à se rattraper sans grand problème.

Les options s'effaçaient peu à peu devant lui. Mais il en restait encore une, que le Shinigami Remplaçant n'avait pas encore tenté, et ce, depuis maintenant fort longtemps. Les yeux emplis d'une certaine détermination, Ichigo Kurosaki planta son regard ambre dans la paire d'yeux dorés de Kyôkutan, avant de porter la main à son visage. La Générale, elle, parut légèrement intéressée par l'évolution de la situation, avant de fermer lentement les paupières.

« — Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Soupira-t-elle. Je pensais que tu avais oublié l'existence de ton Hollow intérieur. »

_Temple – Ailleurs … _

Une pluie de flèches bleues s'écrasa sur absolument tout le secteur. Le responsable, Ishida Uryû, ne lésinait pas sur les moyens afin d'atteindre cette âme damnée qui causait depuis quelques minutes, bien des torts au Quincy ainsi qu'à sa partenaire improvisée, Rukia Kuchiki. La lieutenante se tenait aux côtés du jeune homme, et observa simplement la situation, recherchant dans quelle faille Kimatsu pourrait bien s'engouffrer afin de porter des coups sévères à ses adversaires. Difficile à dire, en théorie, puisqu'Ishida déployait ses flèches un peu partout. Et au vu du nombre d'entre elles, difficile de croire que la subordonnée de Kyôkutan puisse y échapper.

Mais étant donné tout ce qu'elle a déjà fait, cela s'avérait tout à fait plausible. Surtout qu'au bout de quelques instants, Rukia écarquilla les yeux, avant de s'écrier.

« — Ishida ! Là ! Sur le pilier renversé ! »

Un pilier qui l'avait été durant le combat … et sur lequel Kimatsu se tenait, tout en tranquillité. À ces mots, le Quincy se tourna dans la direction, avant de déclencher une nouvelle salve de flèches puissantes, qui souleva un grand nuage de poussière.

« — Vous n'êtes décidément pas très doués. Martela la voix de la jeune femme à la chevelure verte, dans le dos des deux camarades.

— Garde ton avis pour toi ! Lança une Rukia visiblement irritée par les propos adverses. »

La Shinigami s'élança avec Sode no Shirayuki afin d'asséner un coup de Zanpakutô à son adversaire, près de la côte. Mais, toujours avec cette simple lame grisâtre, l'âme damnée parvint à bloquer le coup de la jeune sœur de Byakuya Kuchiki. Comme si elle anticipait chaque mouvement de la Shinigami. Rukia mit soudainement un terme à l'échange, et s'abaissa soudainement, sous le regard intrigué de Kimatsu. Mais l'explication vint rapidement à l'esprit de cette dernière : une salve de flèches fonça dans sa direction, et au vu de la distance, il était absolument impensable de pouvoir l'éviter. Même Kurosaki Ichigo dans ses meilleurs jours n'y parviendrait probablement pas.

Néanmoins, elle, pouvait le faire. Sous l'œil observateur de Kuchiki Rukia, les yeux de l'âme damnée se mirent à briller d'un gris étrange … et … à l'instant suivant, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts se retrouvait déjà à une dizaine de mètres, loin du lieu d'impact des flèches lancées par Ishida.

« — Mais c'est pas vrai ! Enragea le Quincy. Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça ?!

— Ishida, je crois avoir compris quelque chose. Répondit calmement la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division, en se redressant. »

Le Quincy l'interrogea vivement du regard. Rukia se mit rapidement à ses côtés, avant de lancer son regard sur Kimatsu, qui demeurait immobile à une dizaine de mètres de ses deux adversaires.

« — Kimatsu. Vos yeux vous permettent de ralentir les choses ? Questionna la Shinigami aux cheveux ébène. Lorsqu'Ishida a lancé ses flèches, je les ai vus briller. Ce n'est sûrement pas ce que je viens de dire, mais je suis certaine que je ne suis pas très loin.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Déclara la subordonnée de Kyôkutan en fermant lentement les paupières. Mais vous savez, puisque vous êtes si médiocres, je pense que je vais vous donner quelques détails sur mes pouvoirs. Cela m'évitera de m'ennuyer réellement. Et vous tuer de la sorte serait irrespectueux de ma part.

— Ne te fous pas de nous … Grommela la voix d'Ishida Uryû. Si tu continues de nous prendre de haut, tu finiras par le regretter …

— Si tu le dis. Soupira Kimatsu. Néanmoins, il est temps. Approche-toi de moi, Ishida Uryû.

— Quoi ?! S'enquit ce dernier, troublé par la demande de son adversaire. Je ne vais pas tomber dans ce piège stupide !

— Ce n'est pas un piège. Annonça son interlocutrice. Je vais simplement vous expliquer mes pouvoirs.

— Tu continues … de te moquer de nous ? Articula lentement le jeune homme à lunettes, d'un air sombre. »

Soudainement, le Quincy disparut juste face à l'âme damnée, avant de lui pointer son arc sur la gorge. Kimatsu, elle, ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre malgré la situation.

« — _Licht Regen._ Souffla la voix du Quincy. »

À cette distance-là, il était formellement impossible de pouvoir éviter la salve d'énergie lancée par Ishida. Mais avant même le départ des flèches, cette aura argentée entoura de nouveau la jeune femme, ses yeux la reflétant parfaitement.

Et lorsque les nombreuses flèches d'Ishida quittèrent son Arc, le Quincy fut tétanisé sur place. Il ressentait très clairement la présence de Kimatsu dans son dos.

« — Ce n'est pas que mes yeux ralentissent les choses … Murmura la jeune femme. C'est simplement … que mes yeux voient le monde au ralenti. »

Les yeux écarquillés d'Ishida suffisaient à comprendre l'état mental dans lequel le Quincy se trouvait. Elle pouvait voir les choses d'une façon pareille ? Probablement lié à l'activation de son Meikaitana. Mais dans ce cas-là … comment l'atteindre ?! Même ses plus rapides flèches apparaissent comme étant lentes à ses yeux ! La subordonnée de Kyôkutan se tourna lentement vers Rukia Kuchiki. Cette dernière l'observait d'un œil concentré.

« — Maintenant que vous connaissez une partie de mon pouvoir … essayez d'en tirer quelque chose. »

_Soul Society – Quartiers de la Première Division._

Le regard dur de Yamamoto Genryûsai s'était planté sur la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Le Capitaine Royal, Shuno Kaminari avait abattu son épée droit sur un Zaraki Kenpachi bien incapable de rendre les coups. Il fallait dire que le Capitaine de la Onzième Division sortait d'une expédition particulièrement tumultueuse et coûteuse en énergie au Hueco Mundo. Mais ce qui importait résidait bien ailleurs, à ce moment-là. Car la lame du Garde Royale n'avait pas atteint sa cible.

« — Capitaine Unohana. Grommela la voix du Commandant. Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?! »

La concernée avait utilisé son shunpo pour se mettre en travers de la route du puissant subordonné de Rikuchi Roshin, dont le Zanpakutô venait d'être stoppé par celui de la femme à la chevelure noire, même si cette dernière éprouvait quelques difficultés à tenir le choc. Le Capitaine Élémentaire plissa légèrement le regard, en attendant, tout comme Yamamoto, les explications fournies par celle qui se trouvait à la tête de l'équipe de soins de la Soul Society.

« — Je suis désolée, Capitaine-Commandant, Capitaine Kaminari. S'excusa-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer à agir de la sorte. Le Capitaine Zaraki ne peut plus combattre.

— Et ? Lâcha la voix de Kaminari, sans ton particulier. Je ne lui-même pas demandé de combattre. Reprit-il. Juste d'écouter au fond de lui.

— Vous savez très bien que cela explique beaucoup d'efforts qu'il ne peut fournir ... dans son état actuel.

— Et tu te mets donc en travers de mon chemin ? Dit-il, en fermant les yeux. Dans ce cas, tu seras également châtiée. »

Une violente aura entoura le corps du Garde Royal s'entoura d'une lumière foudroyante, faisant trembler les Quartiers de la Première Division. Unohana, elle, dû légèrement reculer face à Kaminari.

Étendu sur le sol, les yeux à peine ouverts, Kenpachi n'arrivait même pas à esquisser le moindre geste. Mais, Unohana ? Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait, là … ?

Un éclair partit immédiatement depuis l'épée de Kaminari, et repoussa Unohana d'une façon plus que violente. Cette dernière, surprise probablement par la concentration de pouvoir utilisée, se fit projeter assez loin, mais parvint à se rééquilibrer à quelques mètres. Toujours entouré par son aura électrique, sur laquelle des étincelles prenaient place de façon disparate, Shuno Kaminari pointa son épée en direction du Capitaine de la Quatrième Division.

« — Après tout, je me dis que ta présence pourrait bien aider … Souffla-t-il. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : TWILIGHT'S FEATHER**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**Journaliste : **Salut tout le monde ! Cette semaine, jouons au Roi du Silence pour fêter ce Tome VI dédié à Ketsurui Ryûketsu ! (Et Hiyota mais tout le monde s'en fout puisqu'elle n'est pas notre invitée).

**Seijaku : **Je serai juge.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Moi je suis un candidat très sérieux pour le titre.

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Mmh …

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **…

**Seijaku : **Celui qui se tait le plus longtemps remporte donc la victoire, après trois tours.

_**Tour 1 **_

**Seijaku : **Commençons le premier tour. Certaines rumeurs font étalage de l'amour d'Ulquiorra Schiffer pour Inoue Orihime.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **C'est n'importe quoi. T'es fou.

**Seijaku : **Ulquiorra Schiffer, tu es donc éliminé.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Non, tu n'as pas dit que le jeu commence.

**Seijaku : **J'ai clairement dit qu'il s'agissait du premier tour.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Ça ne veut rien dire, espèce de fou.

**Seijaku : **Tu es éliminé. Un point c'est tout.

**Journaliste : **Malheureusement, Ulquiorra Schiffer, c'est vrai.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **De toute façon, j'en étais sûr. Tout le monde est contre moi et essaie de tricher. Tricheurs.

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer est (déjà) éliminé.**_

**Seijaku : **Selon certaines rumeurs, Sasakibe Chôjiro aimerait se réincarner en chien du Capitaine-Commandant.

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Bah oui. C'est sûr même. Espèce de chien.

**Sasakibe Chôjuro : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Juste un chien. Toutou. Vas-y tais-toi.

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Voilà. Obéis-moi bien.

**Sasakibe Chôjiro (larmoyant) : **ÇA SUFFIT ! C'est de la triche et des mensonges ! Il n'a pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Pas le droit ? Je n'ai pas entendu de telles choses pourtant.

**Seijaku : **Sasakibe Chôjiro, tu es éliminé.

_**Sasakibe Chôjiro est aussi (déjà) éliminé**_

**Seijaku : **Selon certaines rumeurs, Kurosaki Ichigo a charmé Ketsurui Ryûketsu.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Bah voyons. Kurosaki Ichigo, charmer quelqu'un ? C'est absurde. Seule toi peut-être charmée par lui alors. C'est ridicule.

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **C'est parce qu'Orihime Inoue l'aime que tu dis ça ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tais-toi, espèce de chien. Tu es éliminé alors tais-toi. En plus c'est toi finalement qui as été charmé par Kurosaki Ichigo, je m'en souviens maintenant.

**Tout le monde : **…

**Seijaku : **Bien. Ketsurui Ryûketsu passe le premier tour.

_**Tour 2**_

**Seijaku : **Selon d'autres rumeurs, Ketsurui Ryûketsu était si pauvre dans sa vie réelle qu'elle a dû intégrer une boite de strip-tease pour gagner des sous.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Bah dîtes-donc. Tu as dû mourir pauvre alors.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Clocharde. Vendue.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Vas-y, tais-toi.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **J'en étais sûr. Tu me respectes trop pour m'adresser la parole.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **…

**Seijaku : **De toute évidence, Ketsurui Ryûketsu passe ce tour.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Et pourquoi le tour est-il fini ?

**Seijaku : **Car en tant que juge, je l'ai décidé.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Absurde. En fait tu es amoureux d'elle, c'est tout.

**Seijaku : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **C'est moi _Inspecteur Ulquiorra, _en réalité. Je découvre tout. Rien ne peut échapper à mes gros yeux.

_**Tour 3 **_

**Seijaku : **Dernière rumeur. La sœur de Ketsurui Ryûketsu souhaiterait épouser le Général de l'Avarice, Yokubari.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **C'est qui Yokubari ?

**Seijaku (soupire légèrement) : **Je viens de le dire.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Connais pas.

**Seijaku : **Je vois. Donc Ketsurui Ryûketsu …

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Attendez. Je voudrais dire quelque chose …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tais-toi, personne ne t'a demandé de parler.

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Mais … Ketsurui-san. Depuis le jour où je vous ai vu pour la première fois … je … vous aime. Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

**Seijaku (yeux écarquillés) : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **C'est répugnant.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **…

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Votre silence sera interprété comme un oui.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **… … …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Imbécile, les chiens ne peuvent pas se marier.

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Votre amour envers moi me touche beaucoup, Ketsurui-san.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **… … … … … …

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Vous m'avez permis de devenir un héros. Vraiment, notre amour restera gravé dans l'éternité.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **… … … … … … … Ça suffit. J'atteins ma limite. Hors de ma vue.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer (serre le poing) : **Ouais. Personne n'a gagné. Donc nous avons exactement le même score.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Kurosaki Ichigo est vraiment moche.

**Seijaku : **Aucun vainqueur pour ce tournoi donc.

**Journaliste : **Ooooh, quel dommage pour Ketsurui Ryûketsu qui aurait pu remporter le tournoi en même temps que l'inauguration d'un _« tome »_ qui lui sera consacré ! Mais les douces paroles de Sasakibe Chôjiro auront fait la différence ! La prochaine fois, retrouvez-nous dans un concours d'art, jugé par Rose Ôtoribashi, et mettant aux prises Byakuya Kuchiki, Hitsugaya Toshirô et Zaraki Kenpachi ! Ou bien, optez pour le concours de calcul mental entre Jushirô Ukitake, Unohana Retsu et Shunsui Kyôraku, sous l'œil de Yamamoto Genryûsai !


	52. Twilight's Feather

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Un Gardien du Temple, ressemblant entièrement à un spectre, vient de faire son apparition face à Urahara Kisuke, Shihôin Yoruichi et Noroi. Sa puissance maléfique et étouffante est dirigée, sans distinction, vers les trois autres âmes en présence. De son côté, Ichigo éprouve de plus en plus de difficultés à affronter Kyôkutan, et décide de lancer pour la première fois depuis des années, sa Hollowfication. Quant à Ishida et Rukia, ils sont toujours dominés aisément par la subordonnée de Kyôkutan, à savoir Kimatsu, qui s'avère être capable de voir le temps au ralenti. Enfin, Unohana intervient dans l'affrontement entre Shuno Kaminari et Zaraki Kenpachi, pour sauver ce dernier … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Sode no Shirayuki **

Considéré comme le plus beau des Zanpakutô de la Soul Society, Sode no Shirayuki conserve également cette réputation dans le monde des Zanpakutô. Néanmoins, elle se montre extrêmement réservée et ne s'ouvre que très peu à la discussion avec les autres Zanpakutô, même si Hyôrinmaru a l'habitude de passer dans son monde, jugeant la pureté froide de l'air propice à la méditation.

_**CHAPTER LII : TWILIGHT'S FEATHER**_

**I**nstinctivement, Shihôin Yoruichi bondit sur sa gauche, alors qu'une violente lame ténébreuse s'abattit sur le sol, à quelques encablures de sa position initiale. Le Gardien des lieux avait de nouveau lancé une offensive, et le sol meurtri et détruit venait d'en faire les frais. Les derniers mots de Noroi résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de la Shinigami : l'origine de sa race serait donc ténébreuse ? À en regarder de plus près, à observer l'air de ce monstre gardien, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Mais … que cela signifiait-il, _réellement _… ?

« — Yoruichi-san ! Esquive ! Appela soudainement la voix de Kisuke Urahara. »

Et en effet, il avait de quoi s'époumoner, puisque l'ombre spectrale fusait vers sa camarade à une allure terrifiante. Cette dernière parvint à éviter son sabre immatériel à l'aide d'un rapide shunpo, parvenant à côté du blond. Mais ce fut de justesse que l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales pu s'en sortir sur ce coup-là, et son ami l'avait bien remarqué.

« — Ne sois pas troublée, Yoruichi-san. Déclara ce dernier. Que la Soul Society soit née ou non dans les ténèbres n'importe pas pour l'instant. Sauvons nos vies et continuons de combattre en ce que nous croyons.

— … Oui, tu as raison. Répondit lentement la jeune femme aux yeux dorés. »

Non loin d'eux, Noroi porta un regard intéressé sur l'évolution psychologique des Shinigamis, suite à ses mots. Même s'il ne fallait pas non plus imaginer que quelques paroles suffiraient à bouleverser leur existence. Cela dit, la Générale se trouvait également dans une situation plutôt difficile. Récupérer le Joyau au cou de cet idiot ne s'avérait vraiment pas être une tâche aisée. Néanmoins, pour que le plan de Meikyû-sama s'avère efficace et même possible, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

« — J'attaque en première. Souffla-t-elle, en soulevant son épée. »

La jeune femme au regard argenté s'élança, son voile noir voletant dans tous les sens, vers le spectre. Sa lame frappa rapidement en direction de son épaule, mais immédiatement, Noroi constata qu'elle passait encore une fois totalement à travers le gardien. Son épée, mais elle-même également ! Ayant posée un genou sur le sol, la subordonnée de Meikyû se sentie soudainement bien vulnérable, et ce ne fut que de justesse qu'elle put parer un violent coup de la part de son adversaire, coup suffisant pour faire trembler le sol sous ses pieds. Sensiblement, la Générale perdit du terrain face à la puissance exercée par son adversaire.

À cet instant-là, Urahara Kisuke jeta un regard à sa partenaire.

« — Yoruichi-san. Dit-il. Notre priorité est de récupérer le joyau.

— Ouais. Répondit cette dernière, sans employer de ton particulier. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Son interlocuteur hocha vivement la tête, et planta son regard sur la scène qui se jouait devant lui, avant de s'élancer, Benihime brillant dans sa main. Un rayon rougeoyant explosa depuis, jusqu'à atteindre le corps du spectre : ce dernier se fit percuter, et recula de plusieurs mètres à la suite de cette attaque. Noroi en profita d'ailleurs afin de sauter plus loin, et reprendre ainsi plusieurs mètres de sécurité.

Mais un enseignement fut clair à tirer pour tous : cette ombre ténébreuse pouvait être touchée. Le coup infligé par Kisuke Urahara détourna d'ailleurs son attention sur le savant, ce qui permit à Yoruichi de disparaître discrètement et rapidement dans son dos. Instantanément, la jeune femme frappa fort de son pied, en direction de ce qui devait être la nuque du spectre. Et le coup fonctionna : la cible chuta violemment sur le sol, suite au coup infligé par l'ancienne Capitaine. Mais immédiatement, bien que cloué au sol, le gardien déploya une grande quantité d'énergie, particulièrement ténébreuse, qui l'enveloppa ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ce qui se situait aux alentours.

Devant la menace grandissante qui lui faisait face, la jeune femme se décida à lancer rapidement un shunpo. Mais à peine eu-t-elle le temps de prendre cette décision qu'une violente vague d'énergie ténébreuse l'emporta, ainsi que ce qui l'entourait.

« — Yoruichi-san ! S'écria Urahara, placé à quelques mètres de là. »

La concernée chuta brutalement sur le sol, serrant les dents pour supporter cette violente douleur. À peine fut-elle touchée que la Shinigami ressentait déjà de nombreuses petites blessures sur son corps, tandis qu'Urahara accouru rapidement à ses côtés.

« — Tout va bien ?! Lança ce dernier.

— … Ouais, ça va, arrête d'hurler mon nom. Répondit sa camarade, en se redressant avec quelques difficultés. Cette attaque a l'air d'être très concentrée en énergie, fais attention.

— Je vois ça. Rétorqua l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Et apparemment, lorsque cette créature est en phase offensive, on peut la toucher … »

Du moins, il s'agissait-là d'une simple hypothèse soulevée par le scientifique. Et les hypothèses se vérifiaient sur le terrain ! Le blond déclencha rapidement un faisceau de lumière rouge depuis son Zanpakutô, dans la direction du spectre qui s'approchait des deux amis, son sabre noir immatériel toujours en main. Et comme le prévoyait le Shinigami au regard ébène, ce coup traversa la cible sans lui causer un quelconque dégât. Urahara plissa légèrement son regard, derrière son éternel bob. Yoruichi, elle, se redressa. Il n'y avait guère d'autre choix que de profiter des attaques adverses pour pouvoir s'en sortir, dans cette situation-là.

« — Kisuke. Lâcha la voix de l'ancienne noble. Séparons-nous.

— C'est la meilleure solution. Affirma son interlocuteur, en hochant positivement la tête. »

Un shunpo mutuel fit disparaître les deux Shinigamis dans des secteurs opposés de la pièce, alors que l'ennemi avait commencé à charger. Rapidement, ce fut Urahara qui se révéla être la cible. Comment pouvait-il déterminer le moment idéal afin d'attaquer ? La manœuvre se révélerait probablement dangereuse, mais faire front face à ce type d'adversaire l'était déjà bien assez. Il n'y avait pas à se torturer davantage l'esprit. L'ombre fusa, et arriva à hauteur du Shinigami : l'épée noire s'abattit immédiatement, tandis que son adversaire généra à la seconde un bouclier écarlate à l'aide de Benihime. Mais le bouclier ne dura guère longtemps, quelques secondes tout au plus avant de se briser sous la puissance du choc. Moment choisi pour intervenir, du côté de Yoruichi : la Shinigami jaillie depuis le flanc droit du monstre. Et à cet instant-là, elle n'avait qu'une cible : le Joyau. Il fallait le décrocher du cou de ce monstre.

« — _Shunkô _! Hurla-t-elle, ses pupilles maculées d'une détermination sans faille. »

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Urahara et des siens, le spectre disparu instantanément, pour se retrouver dans le dos de la femme aux yeux dorés. Ainsi, faisait-il preuve d'une intelligence stratégique bien plus conséquente que dans les estimations du scientifique … et suite à ce simple acte, Yoruichi paraissait bien démunie. Le sabre immatériel du gardien s'avançait à grande vitesse, si bien que sa cible ne pouvait décemment pas réagir à temps.

Un éclat rouge, et l'offensive du spectre se stoppa. Bien plus que cela, le bras de fumée noire du gardien chuta littéralement … en même temps que le Joyau. Yoruichi écarquilla grand les yeux … tout comme Urahara. Car le responsable de cette attaque n'était autre que le seul être affilié à l'Enfer ici, à savoir Noroi.

« — Bonne diversion, Shinigami. Articula lentement cette dernière, qui avait sauté pour effectuer son attaque. Mais ne croyez surtout pas que nous sommes alliés pour autant. »

En énonçant ces mots, la Générale s'empara du Joyau en plein vol, avant de lancer une vague rougeoyante droit sur Yoruichi. Encore surprise par le flux d'événements inattendus, la Shinigami ne parvint pas à éviter l'attaque, et se fit renvoyée quelques mètres plus loin, une expression de douleur terrible greffée sur le visage.

Noroi, elle, atterrit, avant de tourner le dos aux Shinigamis. Le Gardien, touché par son attaque, semblait également affecté par sa malédiction, puisqu'il ne bougeait plus, ne serait-ce que l'espace de quelques secondes. De quoi arracher un fin sourire de satisfaction à la femme aux yeux argentés.

« — Amusez-vous bien, Shinigamis. Déclara-t-elle, avant de s'élancer vers la sortie.

— Reviens ! »

Ni les mots d'Urahara, ni le rayon écarlate qu'il venait de déclencher ne s'avéra efficace : la subordonnée de Meikyû s'échappa de façon assez aisée, évitant sans grand problème le rayon du Shinigami, qui ne fit que détruire une partie d'un sol déjà en piètre état.

Il fallait immédiatement partir à sa poursuite ! Mais plusieurs facteurs entraient en contradiction au moment où le scientifique souhaitait se lancer. Premièrement, il fallait vérifier l'état de sa camarade.

« — Merde … Jura cette dernière. Je sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait … Gémit-elle ensuite, au sol. »

La malédiction de Noroi causait des tourments aussi bien physiques que moraux. D'après ce que les autres disaient tout du moins. Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya et Hirako Shinji en avaient déjà fait les frais. Et apparemment, l'air souffrant de Shihôin Yoruichi ne pouvait que le confirmer. Le problème résidait alors dans le fait qu'Urahara n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment y remédier. Le blond aida rapidement sa camarade à se redresser, cette dernière titubant néanmoins à chaque pas.

« — Bon sang … s'agaça-t-elle. C'est trop stupide !

— Ça va aller, Yoruichi-san, on va … »

Même s'il voulait terminer sa phrase par le verbe _« arranger », _le blond n'en n'eut pas réellement l'occasion. La route des deux Shinigamis venait en effet d'être barrée par le gardien … qui avait visiblement retrouvé l'utilisation de son bras tranché, un autre l'ayant remplacé. Tel était probablement le luxe de disposer d'un corps immatériel, luxe que les Shinigamis ne pouvaient s'offrir.

« — Tu te fous de moi … Balbutia lentement Yoruichi, devant la scène qui se jouait face à eux. »

Car la régénération du gardien ne constituait pas le principal problème. Non, ce qui paraissait vraiment problématique, concernait l'arrivée de deux autres de ces créatures, qui brisèrent lentement le sol duquel ils sortaient. Pour ne rien arranger, la porte empruntée par Noroi lors de sa fuite, venait de se fermer brutalement, une porte jaillissant depuis le sol pour fermer hermétiquement la pièce, comme si tout un mécanisme avait été prévu pour réduire à néant les espoirs des deux camarades.

« — Les intrus seront annihilés. Sifflèrent d'une voix commune, les trois gardiens. »

Tous possédaient absolument la même apparence spectrale commune, et peu rassurantes. Surtout pour Yoruichi, qui ne pouvait plus combattre de façon décente en entendant les cris des damnés résonner dans son esprit, et son corps lui-même étant parcouru par de vives douleurs, difficiles à supporter, bien que l'ancienne héritière du clan Shihôin s'efforçait de le faire.

« — Kisuke … pars à sa poursuite. Ordonna d'une voix légèrement tremblante Yoruichi.

— Hein ?! S'enquit ce dernier. Tu plaisantes ? Je ne peux pas t'abandonner contre ces trois monstres, tu te feras tuer à coup sûr !

— Ne sois pas idiot, Kisuke ! Il faut empêcher Meikyû de récupérer son Joyau, c'est ça la mission ! Si tu ne l'arrêtes pas, peu importe si toi ou moi survivons, nous aurons perdus !

— Mais on pourra essayer de corriger cette erreur ensemble, dans ce cas.

— Ne rêve pas trop … Kisuke. Tu sais aussi bien que moi … que nous n'avons aucune chance contre eux … »

Le blond à l'éventail se racla légèrement la gorge. Effectivement, il semblait difficile de pouvoir faire face à ces monstres. Peut-être que la fuite serait la meilleure possibilité, mais ces gardiens savaient visiblement même s'organiser ! L'un d'eux bloquait littéralement l'accès à la sortie, tandis que l'attention des deux autres se focalisait. L'une des deux ombres frappa rapidement, Urahara emportant alors Yoruichi dans son sillage, et évita difficilement le coup à l'aide d'un shunpo. Mais à peine le scientifique parvint à souffler, que dans son dos la deuxième créature spectrale fit abattre sa dangereuse lame ténébreuse. L'ancien Capitaine fit immédiatement volte-face afin de placer Benihime en opposition, et parer avec de fortes difficultés le coup de son adversaire. Mais l'écart de puissance pure projeta une nouvelle fois le Shinigami en arrière … soit en direction de l'autre gardien !

Yoruichi plissa le regard, serra les dents, afin d'éviter un destin tragique aux deux envoyés du Seireitei, par le biais d'un shunpo venant à point nommé. Le sabre noir s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans le sol, le faisant craquer une fois de plus.

Et de nouveau, les âmes se lancèrent à l'assaut. Difficilement, Urahara parvint à les éviter, mais chaque seconde lui parut alors interminable. Au bout d'un certain instant, l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division se posa, soutenant toujours Yoruichi à l'aide d'un bras.

« — Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, Yoruichi-san ? Lâcha-t-il, le souffle légèrement coupé. Je pense que même si je t'abandonnais lâchement ici, je me ferais attraper.

— Imbécile. Soupira son amie. C'est trop tard, maintenant … »

L'idole de Soi Fon songea aux possibilités qu'il restait. En réalité, il n'y en n'avait qu'une seule qui apparaissait à ses yeux. Des yeux qui longèrent rapidement sa propre taille, sur laquelle résidait tranquillement un Zanpakutô encore sous forme d'Asauchi. Mais l'utiliser ici … non, ce n'était pas une idée viable … son Shikai ne fonctionnerait de toute façon pas contre ces monstres. Si Kisuke utilisait son Bankai, ce ne serait pas non plus suffisant, compte-tenu des caractéristiques de celui-ci, et de la situation dans laquelle les deux amis semblaient être embarqués.

Définitivement, la jeune femme se résigna : pour survivre, il fallait que son Bankai soit activé. Mais … son état actuel, lié à la malédiction de Noroi n'annonçait rien de bon. La décision avait de quoi être difficile … Les mouvements des ennemis, qui fonçaient à une vitesse importante vers le duo, décida finalement Yoruichi, qui porta sa main à son fourreau …

Mais soudainement, les deux gardiens stoppèrent leur mouvement, afin de porter ce qui pourrait être qualifié de regard, en direction de la porte de sortie. Là-bas, celui qui demeurait en retrait fit de même. Que se passait-il, pour que ces spectres agissent de la sorte ? Cloisonnés dans cette pièce, Urahara et Yoruichi ne ressentaient strictement rien de l'extérieur.

Et rapidement, la réponse sauta aux yeux. La porte explosa en morceaux, dans une déflagration aussi violente que soudaine, projetant d'ailleurs de nombreux débris aux alentours. Une ombre s'avança à pas lents, à travers la fumée. Quelques instants furent néanmoins suffisants pour reconnaître la chevelure crépusculaire et ondulée d'une femme d'un âge assez mûr, au regard possédant la même teinte inhabituelle que sa chevelure. Il s'agissait simplement du Capitaine Netsujô Kakusu, dont l'arrivée constituait une bonne bouffée d'oxygène pour les deux Shinigamis, et surtout Yoruichi. La dernière entrante pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, regardant à travers ses fines lunettes tout ce qui se pouvait l'être dans la pièce. Évidemment, les trois gardiens spectraux représentaient les seules menaces ici.

Profitant d'une forme d'inattention de la part des trois gardiens, Urahara utilisa immédiatement son shunpo, afin d'arriver à hauteur de la Garde Royale.

« — Capitaine Kakusu ! S'enquit Urahara, d'un air jovial. Vous arrivez au bon moment ! Nous étions mal partis !

— Silence. Clarifia immédiatement la Shinigami d'un ton autoritaire, tout en conservant son regard sur les âmes se situant derrière. Dîtes-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé. Et faîtes vite.

— L'une des générales de Meikyû a pris la fuite avec le Joyau. Expliqua Yoruichi. »

La plus haut gradée plissa légèrement son regard. Décidément, la mission partait bien mal.

« — Je vois. Tonna-t-elle. Partez à sa poursuite. Il y a deux chemins, prenez celui de gauche. Je viens de l'autre, et je ne l'ai pas croisé. Je m'occupe d'eux.

— Euh, vous êtes sûre que …

— Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. »

Le ton sec ne laissait pas particulièrement place à la discussion. Urahara lança un regard interrogateur à Yoruichi, histoire de simplement recueillir son avis. Le Capitaine Kakusu possédait probablement une très grande puissance, mais ces trois gardiens également, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple statue à détruire cette fois-ci.

Mais la mission prioritaire demeurait toujours la récupération du Joyau. Finalement, les deux Shinigamis hochèrent la tête. Netsujô, elle, demeura toujours le regard pointé vers ses trois adversaires. Les spectres chargèrent d'ailleurs soudainement, à l'unisson.

_Two Step From Hell – Archangel (Voice &amp; Choir)_

« — Maintenant, partez ! Ordonna Netsujô, en dégainant son Zanpakutô.

— Très bien ! Répondit Urahara, en s'exécutant, en aidant toujours Yoruichi dans le mouvement. »

Une aura rouge brûlante entoura le corps de la Shinigami Royale, tandis que son haori s'agitait par la même occasion, comme secoué par l'amas de pouvoir qui commençait à gagner de plus en plus d'ampleur. Cette fois-ci, y aller doucement ne s'avérerait probablement pas possible. Les spectres arrivaient rapidement sur elle, leurs lames ténébreuses toutes prêtes à faire couler plus de sang encore. Quelques pierres autour de Netsujô tremblèrent, avant de léviter littéralement, dès lors que la Capitaine plaça son épée face à elle, à l'horizontal, une seule main la tenant.

« — _Par ta lumière ardente, purifie, __**Tasogane**_. »

L'aura brûlante, déjà croissante à la base, s'intensifia soudainement. Immédiatement, le sabre de la Shinigami laissa exploser de nombreuses flammes dans toutes les directions, créant rapidement une sphère brûlante autour de la subordonnée de Rikuchi Roshin. Sphère contre laquelle les trois épées furent s'écrasèrent et furent immédiatement repoussées. Les Spectres reculèrent finalement, tandis que le sol lui-même commença à trembler, devant l'explosion de pouvoir lié à la libération du Shikai d'un membre de la Division Zéro.

Plus loin, Urahara et Yoruichi purent d'ailleurs le constater. Même d'ici, ils pouvaient clairement ressentir cet amas impressionnant de pression spirituelle, quand bien même leur avancée fut assez conséquente désormais.

« — Tu penses que ça ira pour elle ? Questionna alors le premier cité, sans s'arrêter.

— Tu ressens comme moi ce pouvoir, non ? Répondit calmement sa partenaire. Faisons-lui confiance … »

Les deux amis continuèrent rapidement leur chemin, avec l'optique de retrouver la trace de Noroi. Le Capitaine Netsujô Kakusu pouvait s'occuper de ces trois gardiens. Ils devaient se persuader de cela.

La concernée justement, esquissa un léger mouvement de son bras. Rapidement, la sphère de flammes qui l'entourait se désagréger, se déformer, jusqu'à exploser de nouveau, repoussant grâce à l'onde de choc, les trois spectres légèrement en retrait. Toutes ces explosions permirent d'ailleurs la propagation de nombreuses flammes, qui prenaient désormais une place plutôt conséquente à l'intérieur de la pièce, faisant par ailleurs sensiblement croître la chaleur des lieux. Ce qui importait toutefois ne concernait pas les flammes qui se trouvaient au sol. Non, l'attention des spectres se portait alors, à juste titre, sur les étranges plumes brûlantes qui tombaient, lentement, créant toujours plus de flammes au moindre contact sur le sol. Netsujô, elle, demeurait immobile, au milieu de cet amas de flammes. Non, elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de bouger pour attirer l'attention de ces gardiens. Il n'y avait rien d'illogique, compte-tenu de la situation présente. Et surtout, compte-tenu de ce qui se trouvait derrière elle. Deux grandes ailes déployées, pour un entièrement constitué de flammes, d'une taille relativement importante. Les plumes tombantes, provenaient des battements réguliers et lents de ses ailes. Un Phénix, en somme, possédant une couronne en trois pics sur la tête.

Netsujô leva lentement sa main, dans laquelle l'une des plumes se posa.

« — Je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez. Martela lentement la Garde Royale. Mais je vous présente une plume du Zanpakutô qui m'a été confié. Jadis, ces plumes furent utilisées pour la création du Sokyôku … »

Comme Netsujô pouvait elle-même s'en douter, les spectres ne lui répondirent pas grand-chose. Un simple regard, si l'on pouvait le qualifier ainsi, et rien d'autre. La jeune femme à lunettes ne s'en préoccupa néanmoins pas. Seule sa mission comptait à présent. Ces ombres représentaient une grande menace, pour le déroulement de la mission. Il n'y avait alors qu'une seule chose à faire : s'en débarrasser. La Capitaine Royale ferma lentement les paupières, avant de placer son sabre dans la direction de ses ennemis.

« — Nettoyons l'image de la Soul Society. Articula la Capitaine. »

Le Grand Phénix se situant au-dessus de Netsujô laissa passer un hurlement strident, faisant trembler les environs, en se déplaça, en fonction des mouvements amorcés par la Shinigami elle-même. Emportant dans son sillage un véritable chemin de feu, au bout duquel Netsujô demeurait toujours immobile, le Phénix s'élança droit sur l'un des spectres, celui du milieu. Ce dernier plaça immédiatement son sabre afin de répliquer. La lame frappa la tête de l'être entièrement constitué de flammes … avant de commencer à s'embraser.

« — C'est inutile. Tout ce qui entre en contact avec Tasogane se fait immédiatement purifier. Souffla Netsujô Kakusu, depuis sa place. Tu ne peux l'arrêter. Alors … disparais. »

La lame noire immatérielle se consuma, dans un flot de flammes important. Et rapidement, ce fut au tour du bras d'être happé par ces voraces brûlures, avant que le spectre ne décide finalement de se découper lui-même son bras immatériel, afin d'échapper à l'emprise des flammes du Shikai de son adversaire. Cette dernière conserva son allure habituelle, son regard observateur se plaçant sur chaque mouvement de ses ennemis. Ennemis qui décidèrent justement d'adopter une nouvelle stratégie, preuve s'il en fallait qu'ils possédaient bel et bien les rudiments d'une véritable intelligence. Cette fois-ci, les trois spectres ne tentèrent pas la confrontation avec la grande créature enflammée, mais chargèrent directement celle qui le manipulait … Cette dernière plissa légèrement le regard. Cette mission ne devait pas être un échec. Il fallait protéger ce monde, et Netsujô Kakusu en avait le désir le plus ardent. Elle ne faillirait pas à son devoir.

_Soul Society – Quartiers de la Première Division._

Un violent éclair se produisit, frappant immédiatement le sol, créant une belle brèche là-dessus. Unohana parvint à l'éviter avec difficulté.

« — Si dans un affrontement, ton objectif n'est pas de vaincre ton adversaire, tu n'as aucune chance de le remporter. »

Les mots de Shuno Kaminari n'avaient rien de réellement tendres, mais possédaient au moins le mérite d'être honnêtes. Le Shinigami Royal ne bougeait plus réellement de sa place, se contentant d'utiliser son épée, pour déclencher diverses foudres d'une puissance plus ou moins importantes. Sa cible parvint à les éviter et à les bloquer, non sans difficulté. Surtout que cela durait depuis un petit moment désormais, et que les forces de la Capitaine s'épuisaient rapidement à cet égard. Mais il fallait contre-attaquer, à un moment ou à un autre. Unohana plaça rapidement sa main gauche en face d'elle : visiblement, il s'agissait du kidô. Pas de quoi impressionner son adversaire.

« — _Hado n°63 : __**Raikohô **_! »

Un violent éclair jailli depuis la main d'Unohana, fusant à très vive allure face au Capitaine Royal. Ce dernier n'esquissait pas le moindre geste afin de contrer l'offensive. Une fois arrivé tout proche du Shinigami à la chevelure blonde, l'éclair changea soudainement de trajectoire, sous le regard interloqué du Capitaine de la Quatrième Division.

« — Qu'est-ce que …

— Tu pensais sérieusement m'atteindre … avec un éclair … ? »

Le plus haut gradé des lieux ouvrit sa main gauche, tandis que le sort de kidô lancé quelques secondes auparavant par son adversaire se déplaça lentement, jusqu'à se placer tout simplement en son centre. Tout autour de lui, les étincelles dansaient. Le Shinigami planta alors son sabre dans le sol, et ferma lentement les paupières.

« — Je vais te montrer … ce qu'est un Raikohô. »

Une aura électrique d'une puissance très importante entoura le Capitaine Royal, avant que soudainement, Kaminari ne déclenche un large rayon foudroyant … qui visait immédiatement le corps de Zaraki Kenpachi, étalé sur le sol et incapable de répondre ?! Unohana écarquilla vivement les yeux, avant de disparaître à l'aide d'un shunpo, servant immédiatement de rempart, à l'aide de son Zanpakutô. L'impact fut particulièrement violent, et le sol en souffrit d'ailleurs bien. Des gouttes de sang coulèrent en abondance, après le choc, tandis qu'Unohana elle-même tentait de retrouver un petit peu de son souffle.

Eveillé, Kenpachi l'était derrière. Et les actions du moment commencèrent de plus en plus à l'irriter. Depuis quand quelqu'un combattait à sa place ?! Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division n'avait jamais été un homme lâche, tous les duels, il les menait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Hors de question de devenir faible au point que quelqu'un doive le protéger ! Et pourtant … ce cas de figure se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« — P'tain … dégage … Unohana. Tenta-t-il vainement d'ordonner à celle qui menait les équipes de soins au Seireitei.

— Restez où vous êtes, Capitaine Zaraki. Répondit sans se retourner cette dernière. Je vais … »

Soudainement, la phrase de la Shinigami s'interrompit. Depuis le sol, une grande colonne de foudre s'éleva, frappant de plein fouet la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, cette dernière gémissant sous la décharge électrique de grande ampleur déclenchée par le Capitaine agissant sous les ordres de Rikuchi Roshin. Ce dernier s'avança lentement, sous l'œil courroucé de Zaraki Kenpachi. Unohana, elle, chuta et posa un genou à terre, son corps s'empourprant davantage encore.

« — Espèce … de lâche. Articula lentement le Capitaine de la Onzième Division.

— Lâche ? Répéta son interlocuteur. Il me semble que c'est toi qui n'ose pas venir m'affronter et qui te cache derrière quelqu'un d'autre.

— Tss … j'vais te défoncer …

— Menaces dérisoires. »

Le ton employé par Kaminari continuait d'être particulièrement dur. Et les actes qu'il effectuait concordaient bien avec ses propos. Le Capitaine reprit de nouveau son sabre en main, avant de déployer une nouvelle quantité importante de foudre, contre lequel Unohana tenta de réagir en se redressant rapidement.

« — _Bakudo n°81 : __**Danku **_! »

Mais un kidô créé de façon si précipitée et bancale, ne pouvait prétendre à grand-chose contre la puissance d'un membre de la Division Zéro. Le mur se brisa, et rapidement Unohana dû se résoudre à se servir de son sabre pour parvenir à bloquer la puissante décharge. La supérieure de Kotetsu Isane y parvient, au prix de grands efforts, et finit même par détourner l'éclair à l'aide de son épée. Mais physiquement, le combat devenait usant pour la Shinigami, qui n'avait guère le temps de souffler ou même de penser à se soigner, puisque son opposant lançait ses attaques avec une rapidité et un rythme particulièrement soutenus.

Yamamoto, lui, demeura silencieux, posté au fond de la pièce qui subissait désormais de nombreux dégâts. Il n'intervenait pas, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement. Et cette décision lui paraissait logique. Car après tout … tout ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux …

Un nouvel éclair illumina les yeux. Le corps d'Unohana Retsu chuta lourdement au sol, non loin de là où se trouvait Zaraki Kenpachi, qui continuait toujours d'assister à la scène, impuissant. Mais bordel ! Il devait se lever ! Immédiatement ! C'est lui qui combattait ! Personne d'autre ! Pourquoi … pourquoi son corps refusait-il d'obéir ?! Les dents serrées, l'homme avide de combat ne parvenait pas à se relever seul, par ses propres moyens physiques.

_« — Le problème ne réside-t-il pas là, Zaraki ? »_

Une voix. Il entendait une voix. Mais il ne pouvait pas la comprendre. Son Zanpakutô ?! Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de son Zanpakutô ?! Bordel ! Qu'il réponde alors ! Qu'il se magne !

_« — Tu ne comprends pas, Zaraki. Je ne dois pas me bouger. Pas plus que tu ne dois te bouger … »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?! Kenpachi n'entendait que mal les propos. Mais … pour la première fois depuis qu'il tient un Zanpakutô dans les mains, il pouvait entendre quelque chose. Alors quoi … ? Est-ce que … cela changeait ?

« — RÉPONDS-MOI ! Hurla soudainement le Capitaine de la Onzième Division. »

Shuno Kaminari fronça légèrement les sourcils. La situation évoluait, il s'agissait déjà d'un bon point. Mais visiblement, il y avait encore quelques interférences, qui empêchaient le projet de se réaliser de façon plus concrète. Le Garde Royal s'approcha à pas lent du corps d'Unohana, qui pataugeait dans une mare de son propre sang sur le sol.

« — Penses-tu que le Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi puisse venir te sauver de la même manière que tu l'as fait ? Questionna d'un air froid le Garde Royal, en soulevant son épée. Alors … testons cela. Conclu-t-il, en faisant abattre son Zanpakutô. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : NOTHING TO SAY**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Tasogane : **Plumes du Crépuscule.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre … **

**Journaliste : **Aujourd'hui chers lecteurs, notre périple nous emmène droit vers un concours d'art, mettant aux prises Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya et Hitsugaya Toshirô ! Rose Ôtoribashi jugera tout cela.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Et de manière _artistique. _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Sur l'honneur du clan Kuchiki, je vaincrai.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hé, Kuchiki ! Viens te battre !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Affronte-moi dans cette compétition … ah moins que tu ne sois trop faible.

**Kenpachi Zaraki (sourit) : **Vraiment ? Intéressant !

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **3 tours, et à chacun d'entre eux je donne un classement. 3 points pour le premier, deux pour le deuxième et un pour le dernier. Êtes-vous prêts à faire fonctionner vos mains d'artistes ?!

_**Tour 1 **_

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Je veux que vous dessiniez un Ichigo Kurosaki chauve.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **C'est quoi un Ichigo Kurosaki ?

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Un Ichigo.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Ah, fallait dire que tu voulais que j'dessine Ichigo. Hyaaaa ! Haa ! Yaaah !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Zaraki Kenpachi, cesse d'hurler à chacun de tes coups de crayon, c'est ridicule.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Tu m'cherches ?!

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Si vous vous battez maintenant, vous serez disqualifiés et je gagnerai.

_**Zaraki Kenpachi et Kuchiki Byakuya retournent à leurs dessins. Le final est rapidement donné : Kuchiki Byakuya a dessiné un Ichigo Kurosaki sans cheveux, avec un t-shirt plein de petits ours roses et un bermuda de la même couleur. Toshirô Hitsugaya a vaguement essayé de dessiner un Ichigo Kurosaki chauve dans un Shihakusho de Shinigami. Personne n'arrive à décrypter l'amas de gribouillis de Zaraki Kenpachi. **_

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Bien ! Voici mon classement ! En premier, Toshirô Hitsugaya, en deuxième Byakuya Kuchiki et en dernier, Zaraki Kenpachi !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya (yeux fermés) : **Logique.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **C'est ridicule. Je dessine bien mieux.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Ce n'est pas faux, mais ton dessin m'a choqué donc te fais descendre d'un rang.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hein ?! Pourquoi j'suis dernier ?!

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Parce qu'on ne comprend rien à votre dessin.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Évidemment, Zaraki tu dessines n'importe comment.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Tss, vous allez me dire que vous reconnaissez pas Ichigo là ? Il est au milieu de plein de sang qui a giclé partout après un combat contre moi.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **… Bien, passons au tour 2 !

**Classement : **

**1 – Toshirô Hitsugaya 3 pts**

**2 – Byakuya Kuchiki 2 pts**

**3 – Zaraki Kenpachi 1 pt**

_**Tour 2 **_

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Maintenant, je veux que vous me dessiniez un Pikachu.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je veux dessiner un Carapuce.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **(C'est quoi un Pikachu déjà … ?)

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **C'est quoi ça ?!

**Rose Ôtoribashi (montre un poster édition collector de Pikachu) : **Voilà Pikachu ! Et c'est un Pikachu, rien d'autre.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Suffisait de le dire. Hyaaa ! Haaa ! Hahaha ! Hya ! Ha !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **…

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Il s'est trouvé une nouvelle passion visiblement …

_**La vérité tombe. Byakuya Kuchiki a dessiné un Pikachu à la perfection mais s'est senti obligé de lui ajouter sa coupe de cheveux et ses habits. Toshirô Hitsugaya a vaguement essayé de dessiner quelque chose de jaune et possédant sa forme, tandis que Zaraki Kenpachi a colorié toute sa feuille en jaune de façon maladroite en ajoutant des yeux disproportionnés l'un par rapport à l'autre.**_

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Et voici … l'heure de mon classement ! En premier, Byakuya Kuchiki, en deuxième Hitsugaya Toshirô et en dernier, Zaraki Kenpachi !

**Byakuya Kuchiki (yeux fermés) : **Logique. C'est la classe qui nous sépare, Hitsugaya Toshirô. Rentre en maternelle, tu n'as pas le niveau pour me défier.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **…

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hé ! D'où j'suis encore dernier ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Tu as encore fait n'importe quoi, c'est normal.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Ah ouais ?!

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Pas de combat, ou alors c'est – 1 pour _tout le monde ! _

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Même moi ?

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Oui. Le monde est cruel comme dirait Eren dans _Shingeki no Kyojin. _

**Classement **

**1 – Byakuya Kuchiki 5 pts**

**2 – Toshirô Hitsugaya 5 pts **

**3 – Kenpachi Zaraki 2 pts**

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Et pour ce tour-là … c'est spécial. Le thème est libre ! Vous devez dessiner quelque chose d'artistique, et le premier remporte 6 points, tandis que le second verra 2 pts et le dernier 1 point ! Kenpachi Zaraki, tu peux donc gagner !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Regarde donc, tu es tellement mauvais qu'il faut venir te donner un bonus.

**Kenpachi Zaraki (grand sourire) : **J'ai fait exprès pour te laisser de l'avance.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **(Pourquoi était-il si énervé alors … ?)

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Gooo !

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hyaaa ! Hah ! Hahahaha ! Hyaaa ! Yah ! Haa !

_**Les résultats finissent par tomber. Zaraki Kenpachi a effectué un immense gribouillis en mélangeant toutes les couleurs existantes. **_

**Kenpachi Zaraki (sourire fier) : **C'est de l'art moderne.

_**Byakuya Kuchiki a dessiné un Monsieur Algue en tenue de cow-boy. Il est très bien fait graphiquement. Mais cela dit … cela reste un Monsieur Algue en tenue de cow-boy.**_

**Byakuya Kuchiki (yeux fermés) : **Aucun chef du clan Kuchiki n'a eu une telle classe dans ses dessins.

_**Toshirô Hitsugaya a dessiné un Iceberg sur la mer. Rien d'exceptionnel.**_

**Toshirô Hitsugaya (bras croisés et yeux fermés) : **La glace couvre ce monde.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **(Bordel mais ils sont fiers d'eux en plus … ?) Bien ! Voici mon verdict les amis !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Depuis quand sommes-nous _« amis » _? Je ne crois pas en l'amitié. Comme Kaiba dans _Yu-Gi-Oh. _

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **C'est qui Kaiba ?

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Bref ! Maintenant, admirez le classement …

_**Suspense insoutenable. **_

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Troisième, avec … trois points, Zaraki Kenpachi !

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Ouais, j'ai gagné !

**Tout le monde : … **

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Deuxième, avec sept points … Byakuya Kuchiki ! Le vainqueur est donc Hitsugaya Toshirô avec onze points !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Bien d'accord.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **C'est du vol. Je suis un meilleur dessinateur que tout le monde.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Écoute, c'est vrai que tu dessines mieux que Toshirô Hitsugaya … mais tes dessins font trop peur, attends !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je ne laisserai pas cette histoire se savoir au grand-jour. _Bankai … _

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Haa ! Tu veux enfin te battre ?!

_**Mort et destruction s'abattirent sur le plateau TV. **_

**Journaliste : **Et vous, qu'auriez-vous choisi ? En tout cas, la prochaine fois, le calcul mental entre Unohana, Kyôraku et Ukitake, sous l'œil de Yamamoto est toujours disponible ! Tout comme le concours de beauté mettant aux prises Matsumoto Rangiku, Yumichika Ayasagewa et Aizen Sôsuke sous l'œil de Yoruichi Shihôin !


	53. Nothing to Say

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Noroi parvient à s'échapper de la salle du gardien, en dérobant au passage le Joyau de ce dernier. Alors qu'Urahara et Yoruichi prévoient de partir à sa poursuite, deux autres entités de la même nature que le premier gardien apparaissent, et mettent sérieusement en déroute les deux Shinigamis. Le Capitaine Netsujô Kakusu intervient alors, et affronte les trois gardiens en question, en laissant les deux plus bas gradés continuer leur chemin, pour arrêter la Générale de Meikyû._

_Pendant ce temps, à la Soul Society, Shuno Kaminari abat son sabre sur Unohana, tandis que Kenpachi tente de se relever …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Zabimaru**

Deux esprits à l'intérieur d'un ne fait pas toujours bon ménage, c'est d'ailleurs bien ce qui arrive au malheureux Abarai Renji, qui, lorsqu'il tente de s'entraîner avec la matérialisation de son Zanpakutô, tombe sur deux esprits qui ne cessent aucunement leur chamaillerie. Renji lui-même a été retardé dans son entraînement lorsqu'il dû arbitrer, pour savoir qui du Serpent ou du Singe avait raison, sur des thèmes aussi vastes que l'âge du Capitaine-Commandant, la couleur de l'océan, la capitale du Cambodge ou le nombre de Zanpakutô à la Soul Society.

**CHAPTER LIII : NOTHING TO SAY **

**E**xplosions, secousses et tremblements. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait affecter le calme affiché par Yamamoto Genryûsai, lorsque le vieux commandant déposait son regard sur la scène d'action qui se déroulait en face de ses yeux. Un éclat de lumière venait de s'abattre, projetant toujours plus de débris dans tous les alentours. Le Zanpakutô foudroyant du Shinigami Royal, Shuno Kaminari, venait de s'abattre, sans la moindre retenue, en direction d'Unohana Retsu, pourtant bien en mauvais état.

Le flash de lumière qui s'en suivit, mis un certain temps avant de disparaître, toute l'agitation ambiante prenant également fin dans son sillage. L'assaillant conservait également un masque de froideur. Quelques roches tombèrent sur le sol, qui cessa finalement de trembler. Entre le subordonné de Rikuchi Roshin et sa cible, une ombre s'était finalement interposée. Les yeux de Kaminari se plissèrent doucement, avant que le Shinigami Royal ne décide de tourner les talons, tout en rengainant son sabre, annulant par la même occasion son Shikai.

« — C'est pas trop tôt. Lâcha le Garde Royal. Finalement, des miracles peuvent se produire visiblement. »

Sans faire plus de cérémonie, il continua son chemin, ignorant l'être qui avait enfin réussi à briser les frontières entre lui et son arme, à savoir Zaraki Kenpachi. Ce dernier, sérieusement blessé, se trouvait immobile, juste devant le Capitaine Unohana. Du sang s'écoulait toujours grandement du géant de la Onzième Division, qui avait visiblement usé de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir effectuer ce simple geste. Tous deux demeurèrent silencieux, tandis que Kaminari arriva finalement en face du Capitaine-Commandant.

« — Bon travail, Capitaine Kaminari. Articula le vieil homme à la tête des treize armées.

— Je vous remercie, Capitaine-Commandant. Répondit calmement son interlocuteur. Mais ce n'est ici qu'une simple étape. Nous sommes très loin de pouvoir affirmer quoi que ce soit sur l'issue de cette guerre.

— Nous aurons alors au moins une solution de plus. »

L'envoyé de la Garde Royale hocha positivement la tête, avant de prendre congé de Yamamoto, se dirigeant d'un pas neutre vers la porte de sortie, sans prêter la moindre attention à tous ceux qui se trouvaient encore sur place. Poussant la porte d'entrée, l'homme à la chevelure bouclée croisa le regard d'une personne qu'il connaissait plutôt bien.

« — Tu es blessée, Kirio. Tu devrais plutôt aller te reposer. Lança-t-il d'une voix neutre.

— Je vais bien. Répondit doucement cette dernière, adossée sur la paroi du mur. »

La Capitaine Royale portait encore les stigmates de sa défaite subie contre Seijaku, dans l'antre des Sumika. Des stigmates aussi bien physiques que moraux. De nombreux bandages recouvraient désormais son corps, et son haori lui-même ne ressemblait plus vraiment à grand-chose, la Shinigami l'ayant pour l'heure attaché à sa taille, arborant ainsi un shihakusho aux manches déchirées, et donc remplacées par différentes bandelettes blanches.

« — Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Questionna finalement Kaminari, en continuant à marcher, tandis que sa jeune collègue lui emboita le pas.

— Tu n'as pas vu toute l'agitation que tu as provoquée ? Le Seireitei lui-même devait bien se poser des questions. Alors je suis venue.

— Ça n'avait rien de très important. Je m'occupais simplement de cet idiot de Zaraki Kenpachi.

— Tu pourrais essayer d'être plus gentil, non ? Demanda Hikifune, en haussant épaules et sourcils. Tu n'es pas méchant, après tout.

— Les Enfers ne seront pas gentils avec tous ces Shinigamis. Se défendit lentement son interlocuteur. Ne sois pas naïve : dès lors que la guerre aura reprise, beaucoup de ces Shinigamis mourront. »

Hikifune ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de suivre le sillage de son aîné. Elle-même doutait beaucoup, après l'expérience amère qu'elle venait de vivre en expédition. Probablement, le blond n'avait pas tort. Mais de son côté, Hikifune berçait toujours dans les rêves d'espoirs. À la Dimension Royale, ils tenaient toujours tous un discours plus ou moins similaire.

« — Peut-être qu'ils vont mourir. Murmura la jeune femme, en retour. Mais … leurs efforts sont magnifiques. Regarde … je n'ai jamais vu le Seireitei aussi uni qu'en ce moment. Tout le monde s'entraîne dur. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Kaminari de conserver le silence, tout en continuant de marcher. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ces propos candides et teintés d'espoir. Ses pupilles se fermèrent.

_Après tout, les miracles peuvent se produire … n'est-ce pas ? _

Zaraki Kenpachi gisait actuellement au sol. Unohana lui jeta un regard compatissant, avant de se retourner, en titubant, vers le Capitaine-Commandant. Ce dernier hocha lentement et positivement la tête. Quelques temps plus tard, de nombreux hommes de la Première Division pénétrèrent dans la pièce réservée de leur chef, afin de récupérer les deux Capitaines blessés. L'entraînement et le plan de défense du Seireitei demeurait toujours le même … et l'ombre de la guerre continuait de se rapprocher, dans un horizon funèbre.

_Antarctique – Temple des Premiers Shinigamis … _

Le sol tremblait fortement depuis quelques secondes déjà. Néanmoins, Ichigo Kurosaki n'avait guère le temps de s'en préoccuper très longtemps. Lui-même avait un sérieux compte à régler en ce moment même … et sa cible se situait juste devant lui, cet air toujours provocateur greffé à son visage.

En parlant de chose greffée au visage, le Shinigami Remplaçant venait pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps de ressortir son masque, témoignant de la part hybride existant toujours en lui. Son énergie avait par la même occasion connue une forte croissance, mais toujours pas de quoi inquiéter la Générale qui se tenait toujours là-bas.

« — J'espère que tu vas au moins pouvoir me distraire maintenant. Murmura Kyôkutan.

— Ça … Maugréa le rouquin. Je vais te laisser me le dire à la fin ! »

_Bleach OST – Hollowed 2_

La violente aura de l'hybride continuait de croître, faisant tournoyer autour de lui diverses roches, tandis qu'Ichigo s'élança rapidement en direction de son ennemi, ses deux mains bien jointes sur la poigne de son Zanpakutô. Une forte aura s'empara d'ailleurs immédiatement du sabre noir, que son détenteur abattit immédiatement vers la blonde, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Cette dernière avait légèrement plissé son regard. Nul doute : la vitesse à laquelle ce gamin se déplaçait désormais avait de quoi surprendre. Et Kyôkutan ne pouvait pas décemment rivaliser sur cet aspect-là. Malgré tout … au vu du tempérament global du jeune homme qu'elle affrontait, la subordonnée de Meikyû pouvait bien se permettre … d'anticiper.

Tensa Zangetsu s'écrasa violemment sur le sol, soulevant de lourdes roches dans tous les alentours. Mais sous les yeux sauvages de l'assaillant, aucune trace de son ennemie ! Ichigo se retourna immédiatement, et fit immédiatement face à la sombre lame de la Générale, qu'il parvint à repousser dans un vif mouvement. Kyôkutan se posa alors à quelques mètres de lui, ne perdant visiblement aucune confiance en son pouvoir.

« — Beau réflexe. Complimenta-t-elle faussement. Tu t'améliores visiblement … enfin, encore heureux. »

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas un mot, se contentant de la fixer avec des yeux luisants de rage. Le Shinigami Remplaçant s'élança à très haute vitesse vers sa cible, tout en multipliant les shunpô, de telle sorte que Kyôkutan elle-même pourrait avoir du mal à lire la trajectoire de ses mouvements.

Arrivé près de la jeune femme, l'hybride fit abattre avec une violence certaine son Zanpakutô, vers son flanc droit. Mais encore une fois, son ennemie parvint à anticiper le coup, et le sol s'effondra de nouveau sous la violence du choc. Pas de quoi désemparer non plus le rouquin cette fois-ci : immédiatement après son échec, Ichigo souleva de nouveau son sabre, le prenant dans ses deux mains, avant de lancer un regard empli de détermination à son adversaire.

« _— Getsuga Tenshô_. Souffla-t-il, de sa voix brisée par la présence du masque. »

Une imposante masse d'énergie rouge et noire explosa depuis l'épée, avant de foncer à vive allure vers Kyôkutan. Cette dernière s'élança rapidement sur sa droite afin d'éviter cette puissante vague d'énergie, qui soulevait de nombreux débris dans son sillage. Mais à peine fut-elle parvenue à ses fins, qu'elle sentie la présence de son adversaire dans son dos. Se retournant rapidement, la blonde parvint à bloquer un coup de son Zanpakutô … mais pas le coup de pied, qui vint lui heurter la côte. La Générale fut propulsée à plusieurs mètres, tandis qu'Ichigo ne souhaitait visiblement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, puisqu'il déclencha une nouvelle vague d'énergie puissante, suivant le même chemin que celle qu'il venait de frapper. Une nouvelle explosion se produisit, sous l'œil attentif de l'étudiant. L'épaisse fumée couvrait pour le moment la visibilité, mais le Shinigami au bankai noir ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer que Kyôkutan puisse être vaincue de la sorte. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il constata qu'une ombre se releva, derrière ce mur de poussière, qui se désagrégea, en un simple mouvement d'épée de la part de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lançait d'ailleurs un regard tendant vivement vers l'inquisition à son jeune adversaire, quelques gouttes de sang trainant ici et là sur son harmonieux visage habituel.

« — Tu es fier de toi, Ichigo Kurosaki ? Questionna-t-elle, en avançant de quelques pas.

— Seulement quand tu seras morte. Répliqua avec un mépris très prononcé le jeune homme.

— Oh, mais tu deviens vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais, dis donc. Tu devrais faire attention. Sourit doucement la Générale. Assez joué maintenant … c'est à moi d'attaquer. »

Ces quelques mots d'intimidation n'impressionnèrent pas le Shinigami, qui se tenait parfaitement en place, prêt à se défendre face à l'étrange pouvoir déployé par cette personne. Qui se lançait droit à l'assaut, d'ailleurs. Très concentré, le rouquin tentait de détailler chaque mouvement entreprit par son adversaire, pour ne jamais se laisser surprendre. Les mouvements de la Générale avaient beau être relativement rapides, le jeune homme parvenait parfaitement à les lire.

_Mais là ne résidait pas le problème. Que se passerait-il … dès lors que les deux épées se rencontreront … ? _

À peine ces pensées eurent-elles traversées son esprit, que Kurosaki Ichigo ressentit très clairement la présence de Kyôkutan, juste en face de lui, qui abattit violemment son sabre. Au dernier instant, le Shinigami Remplaçant sauta vers l'arrière, pour éviter le tranchant de la lame adverse, qui ne fit que découper du vent au final. Mais ce simple geste parut ravir la subordonnée de Meikyû, qui esquissa un large sourire satisfait.

« — Apparemment, tu as toujours peur de moi. Laissa-t-elle échapper, d'un ton particulièrement sarcastique.

— Ne te fous pas de moi ! Grogna en retour l'hybride, qui repartit directement à l'assaut, les deux mains jointes sur la poigne de son épée. »

Le Shinigami aux yeux de Hollow désormais, fonça à vive allure sur sa cible, dans le but d'écraser sa lame, vers le flanc de son adversaire. Cette dernière plaça rapidement son épée en opposition, épée qui brilla d'une lueur rouge inquiétante … suffisante, pour visiblement déstabiliser son assaillant, qui parut hésiter durant un court laps de temps.

Qui fut néanmoins suffisant pour Kyôkutan, qui s'approcha vivement de lui, avant de lui infliger un violent coup de genou, en direction de sa cage thoracique. Écarquillant rapidement les yeux, le fils d'Isshin utilisa un shunpo rapide, et évita du même coup l'assaut de son adversaire … tout en se retrouvant dans son dos ! Et avec un angle de tir parfait ! Cette fois-ci, il ne la manquerait pas !

« _— Getsuga Tenshô _! »

_Bleach OST – B14_

Une violente décharge d'énergie explosa depuis son sabre, avant de fondre à une vitesse importante vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Cette dernière fit rapidement volte-face, observant l'arrivée de cette attaque avec un dédain difficilement supportable pour son adversaire. Mais à ce moment-là, seule la réussite de cette entreprise importait réellement aux yeux de celui-ci. Le choc du Getsuga et de la cible fut d'ailleurs rapide à s'effectuer …

Les yeux du Shinigami Remplaçant commencèrent alors à se teinter de surprise. La grande masse d'énergie qu'il voyait en face de lui, celle-là même qu'il venait de déclencher, commençait à se faire déchirer. Oui, très distinctement, il pouvait voir d'ici une autre lueur rougeoyante transpercer son Getsuga Tenshô, jusqu'à ce que finalement, l'attaque elle-même ne fut littéralement coupée en deux, laissant apparaître une Kyôkutan visiblement fière de son coup, la lame pointée en direction de l'hybride.

« — Ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps cette fois-ci. Articula-t-elle, en s'approchant lentement de son adversaire. Mais c'était plutôt facile … »

La Générale pouvait très aisément le voir. Son adversaire perdait doucement confiance en ses propres capacités. Étonnant, Ichigo Kurosaki serait donc du genre à se poser beaucoup de questions ? Comme quoi, les apparences pouvaient vraiment se révéler trompeuses. La jeune femme s'approcha tout proche du Shinigami Remplaçant, qui avait l'air perdu, l'espace de quelques instants. Un violent coup d'épée s'en suivit, et immédiatement, l'hybride utilisa son shunpo pour éviter le coup. Le sabre de l'envoyée des Enfers ébranla le sol, tandis que la concernée releva doucement la tête, pour planter ses iris dorés dans ceux de son adversaire.

« — Regarde un peu, comme tu as _reculé_. »

L'interpellé tiqua vivement sur le coup. Il s'en rendait compte, oui. La distance qu'il venait de mettre entre eux deux se révélait symptomatique d'une crainte vis-à-vis de cet étrange pouvoir dont il ne connaissait rien … mais qui se révélait suffisant pour pouvoir trancher un de ses Getsuga Tenshô sous forme Hollowfiée. Comment le prendre, dans ce cas-là ? Que lui restait-il bien à donner ?

Les tremblements sur le sol recommencèrent de plus belle, les batailles se déroulant ailleurs dans le temple paraissant être particulièrement violentes. Mais pour l'heure, le rouquin ne pouvait que se préoccuper pour son sort. Kyôkutan apparue de nouveau face à lui, et lui asséna un violent coup de pied sur la côte, qui propulsa immédiatement ce dernier droit sur le mur, ce dernier se fissurant bien sur le coup.

« — Une fois que dans ta tête, tu as lâché … c'est la défaite. Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant lentement. »

_Soul Society – Quartiers de la Première Division. _

Cela faisait désormais bien des minutes depuis que Zaraki Kenpachi et Unohana Retsu furent envoyés vers les Quartiers de la Quatrième Division, laissant seuls le vieux Commandant du Gotei 13, et une pièce particulièrement délabrée depuis les actions menées par Shuno Kaminari. Mais qu'importe, cela n'offusquait pour le moment nullement Yamamoto Genryûsai, qui arborait un air grave et demeurant silencieux, réfléchissant probablement à la situation particulièrement difficile face à laquelle le Seireitei devait faire face.

Soudainement, un crissement sonore provenant de la porte d'entrée attira l'attention du doyen des Shinigamis. Une ombre s'avança lentement, jusqu'à paraître totalement visible au bout de quelques secondes.

« — Jushirô, que fais-tu ici ? Lança le vieil homme.

— Genryûsai-sensei, ma mission est accomplie. Annonça le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Nous aurons normalement ce qu'il nous faut dans peu de temps.

— Combien de temps ?

— Je ne peux malheureusement pas le dire avec certitude. Répondit calmement le Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Kûkaku Shiba elle-même a été relativement imprécise à ce sujet.

— Je vois. Répondit Yamamoto. Va te préparer comme les autres. La guerre approche, et nous devons nous tenir prêts. »

La discussion entre les deux hauts gradés se stoppa néanmoins, par l'apparition derrière Ukitake du bras-droit du Capitaine-Commandant, Sasakibe Chôjiro. Les deux Capitaines pointèrent vivement leur regard sur le dernier entrant, qui s'inclina respectueusement envers ses supérieurs.

« — Que se passe-t-il, Sasakibe ?

— Capitaine-Commandant, je viens vous faire mon rapport, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Expliqua ce dernier.

— En effet, c'est vrai.

— Le Seireitei en entier est en train de se préparer pour la guerre. Les défenses ont été travaillées avec le Capitaine Kyôraku et le Lieutenant Ise, en vertu de ce que vous aviez demandé. Le Capitaine Soi Fon et les Forces Spéciales continuent d'inspecter le secteur, à la moindre trace d'apparition d'âmes damnées dans le Rukongai. Pour le moment, il n'y en n'a aucune. Le Capitaine Ôtoribashi et ses troupes continuent de s'entraîner de leur côté en vue de la prochaine bataille. Le Capitaine Shinji Hirako, de retour de son expédition du Hueco Mundo, est encore au repos. Le moral des troupes est relativement bas compte-tenu de la disparition du Lieutenant Hinamori. La Sixième Division suit un entraînement intensif lancé par le Lieutenant Abarai, tandis que le Capitaine Kuchiki continue de se reposer encore un petit peu. Il en va de même pour la Neuvième Division, entrainée par le Capitaine Muguruma. La Dixième et Onzième Division sont également dans la même situation, même si le Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi se trouve actuellement alité. Enfin, le Capitaine Kurotsuchi travaille dans un laboratoire souterrain sur des projets confidentiels, et … le Capitaine Ukitake se trouve ici. »

Yamamoto ferma lentement les yeux, avant d'hocher la tête. Les choses avançaient à une bonne vitesse. Le Commandant eu vite fait de congédier son subordonné, qui quitta la pièce en même temps que le Capitaine Jushirô UKitake. Ne restait désormais qu'à attendre les résultats des opérations dans le monde réel …

_Antarctique – Temple des Premiers Shinigamis … _

Deux regards se croisaient, lentement, silencieusement. Pas un seul mot ne franchit les lèvres d'un des deux adversaires, et pourtant, tout pouvait se lire dans ce jeu de regard. Aux alentours, le sol tremblait encore des coups que s'infligeaient d'autres adversaires. Mais pour les personnes présentes ici, rien d'autre ne comptait.

« — Hiyota. Murmura lentement la voix de Ketsurui. Qu'est-ce … qu'ils t'ont fait ?

— Je trouve que tu te répètes un petit peu, nee-chan. Sourit d'un air morbide la concernée. Puisque tu aimes ce petit jeu-là, je suppose que me répéter moi-même ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? _Je vais te tuer_. »

L'expression neutre sur le visage de l'aînée ne changea aucunement, alors que sa cadette fusait vers elle son sabre dans les deux mains. La subordonnée de Noroi apparue rapidement sur le flanc droit de sa sœur, afin de faire abattre son sabre, que Ketsurui parvint à bloquer à l'aide de sa lance. Néanmoins, le coup fut suffisamment puissant pour faire reculer de quelques mètres la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres, qui ne perdit toutefois pas son calme.

La réplique devient bien venir, après tout : un mouvement rapide et puissant, concentré en un seul point permis, qui fit reculer l'âme damnée, sans réellement la déstabiliser. Hiyota fit légèrement pencher la tête sur le côté, d'un air presque taquin.

« — Tu ne fais que gagner du temps, là. Je suis un peu déçue. »

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse audible de la part de son interlocutrice. Tant pis. Ketsurui n'avait jamais été une personne qui aimait particulièrement parler de toute façon. La jeune femme à la chevelure ébène fonça de nouveau, son épée explosant dans une lueur ardente, projetant par la même occasion une vague de chaleur droit sur sa cible. Néanmoins, ce coup ne fonctionna pas : l'aînée évita le coup, en sautant sur le côté. Une aura rouge entoura d'ailleurs cette dernière, ses yeux eux-mêmes commençant à luire de la même couleur. Prenant sa lance à deux mains, la traitresse fit abattre une grande quantité d'énergie rougeoyante, de quoi surprendre Hiyota, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent vivement.

Le sol trembla de nouveau, et cette fois-ci dans la pièce elle-même, soulevant au passage un grand nuage de fumée. Ketsurui se posa au milieu de cette dernière, arborant son air quasiment mécanique, désormais habituel. Plus loin, Hiyota avait déjà posé un genou à terre, quelques gouttelettes de sang s'écoulant depuis son front, de ses lèvres. Sang qu'elle ne tarda pas à essuyer.

« — Eh bien … moi qui pensais que tu te retenais … tant mieux, finalement. Pouvons-nous passer aux choses sérieuses, enfin ?

— Fais ce que tu souhaites. Déclara calmement son interlocutrice, en marchant doucement dans sa direction.

— Alors, essayons de nous amuser un petit peu. »

L'aura autour d'Hiyota continuait de croître, en même temps que son long manteau de cuir noir se faisait secouer par cette dernière, que de petites roches sortaient littéralement du sol, sous le coup de la pression exercée. Hiyota pointa son épée en direction de sa sœur, avant d'exercer un mouvement très sec et vertical. De la lame de son sabre, une lumière rouge jaillie de nouveau, que la cible parvint néanmoins à éviter. En jetant un coup d'œil dans son dos, Ketsurui put rapidement constater que les flammes générées par Hiyota ne disparaissaient pas … au contraire, elles semblaient ronger le sol.

« — Tu connais déjà ces pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas nee-chan ?

— C'est le cas. Murmura en retour l'intéressée. »

Les flammes d'Hiyota ne s'estompaient pas. Elles affaiblissaient graduellement quiconque avait le malheur de se faire toucher par ces dernières. Ketsurui plissa légèrement le regard, en maintenant bien sa lance dans sa main droite. La seconde suivante la fit quitter ses positions, pour tenter de planter son arme vers la jambe de sa sœur, qui réagit promptement, en bloquant le coup de sa lame. L'échange fut répété une seconde fois, sans qu'aucune des deux ne prirent le dessus. La poussière se souleva par la même occasion, au rythme des mouvements rapides des armes, au son des lames grinçantes.

Les alentours ne comptaient vraiment plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'elles, désormais. Ketsurui plongea ses iris sombres dans ceux de sa sœur, cherchant à comprendre. Non pas la haine que lui offrait cette dernière. Mais ce qui la poussait encore à obéir aux ordres de Meikyû. Qu'est-ce que … l'Enfer lui a fait ? Un coup puissant repoussa la jeune sœur en arrière, mais avant même que son ainée n'entreprenne une offensive, la jeune femme à la chevelure ébène déclencha une nouvelle vague de chaleur, que son adversaire ne parvint à éviter qu'en partie, par un saut sur la droite. Une partie du bras gauche de l'âme damnée venait en effet d'être touchée, en faible partie certes, mais dans cet affrontement, même les plus infimes des détails pouvaient avoir leur importance. Une vague de douleur s'empara d'ailleurs du bras de Ketsurui, cette dernière tiquant légèrement sur le coup, serrant les dents, dans le but de faire abstraction de cela. Il lui restait encore un bras pour manier correctement sa lance.

« — Hey, nee-chan, ton bras commence à se faire brûler. Tu devrais faire attention ... »

Nul temps pour se préoccuper de cela. Ketsurui déchira d'ailleurs une partie de sa manche gauche, laissant apparaître la moitié de son bras ensanglanté et brûlant. Mais il n'y avait aucune douleur physique qui pouvait l'atteindre réellement en ce moment.

Car voir sa propre sœur déterminée à l'exécuter possédait un caractère beaucoup plus difficile à supporter. Les yeux relativement vides de la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres en témoigneraient presque. Elle n'avait jamais l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments. Le faire n'était qu'un instrument que les autres pourraient utiliser en sa défaveur. Mais actuellement, Ketsurui naviguait en des eaux troubles. Se sentait-elle réellement déterminée à ramener sa sœur sur son chemin, ou bien sombrait-elle doucement dans une forme de tristesse, liée à la situation ?

Hiyota interrompit brutalement les pensées de celle avec qui elle partage le sang, en apparaissant juste devant elle. La jeune femme infligea un violent coup de pied droit dans le ventre de cette dernière, qui s'écrasa plusieurs mètres derrière, droit sur le mur. Pas un gémissement, pas un bruit de sa part. Elle encaissait, purement et simplement. Titubant légèrement lorsqu'il fallut se redresser, la jeune femme à l'écharpe rouge avança de quelques pas en direction de sa jeune sœur, qui plissa à son tour le regard, visiblement anxieuse vis-à-vis du comportement de son adversaire.

« — Eh bien ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Questionna l'âme au service de Meikyû.

— Je suis désolée, Hiyota. Murmura son aînée, en continuant d'avancer. Je n'aurais pas dû t'abandonner.

— Il est un peu tard pour s'excuser, tu ne crois pas ? Lâcha d'un ton méprisant, son interlocutrice.

— Alors … laisse-moi te sauver. Pour que toi au moins … puisse voir le futur. »

Une lueur de surprise s'incrusta derrière les prunelles sombres et pourpres de la subordonnée de Noroi. À quoi jouait sa sœur ? Tentait-elle de l'amadouer ? Pathétique. Vraiment pathétique. Et cela devenait même irritant. L'aura autour de la jeune femme continuait de croître, encore et encore, avant qu'une nouvelle fois, la cadette s'élança vers celle qui l'avait abandonnée dans le plus tourmenté des endroits imaginables. La lame noire franchit rapidement l'espace entre les deux sœurs … avant que le sang ne gicle violemment. Hiyota écarquilla les yeux : son épée venait de se ficher dans l'épaule gauche de sa sœur, d'où une plaie béante venait de se créer, sans même que cette dernière n'ait tenté quoi que ce soit en retour. Une forme de sursaut, un tremblement trahissant de sa douleur, dès lors que le coup atteint sa cible. Mais rien d'autre.

« — Si tu ne veux pas bouger, je te découperai le bras sans hésiter. Lâcha d'un air courroucé la plus jeune des deux. »

Soudainement, la lance de Ketsurui se planta … sur le sol, libérant ainsi la main de cette dernière. Hiyota fronça les sourcils, ne retirant toujours pas sa propre épée du corps de son adversaire.

« — Hiyota … tu devrais davantage te méfier … lorsque tu tentes de tuer quelqu'un. »

La concernée écarquilla soudainement les yeux, les différents éléments de la situation s'étant parfaitement incorporés dans son esprit. La main de Ketsurui vint toucher sa propre épaule ensanglantée, s'imprégnant du sang, avant de reprendre en main, dans un vif mouvement, sa lance. Cette dernière brilla d'une forte lueur, tandis qu'Hiyota effectua un mouvement de recul, retirant au passage son épée de l'épaule ennemie. Quelques instants suffirent à Ketsurui pour déclencher la violente explosion d'énergie contenue dans sa lance, le tout formant un rayon puissant, fusant à toute allure vers Hiyota.

Le choc fut brutal, l'explosion illuminant la pièce sombre, jusqu'alors uniquement éclairée par quelques torches. L'âme damnée s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, trempant dans une petite mare de sang. Le souffle coupé, l'âme damnée releva la tête dès lors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas provenant de sa sœur, et arrivant dans sa direction.

« — Si je dois encore te faire souffrir pour te sauver, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Martela la voix de l'aînée, dont quelques mèches de cheveux frangeaient désormais son visage.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas tellement, en réalité. Ricana furtivement la dénommée Hiyota, tout en se redressant. Je suis heureuse de te retrouver finalement … nee-chan. Tu n'as jamais été du genre à hésiter très longtemps … »

Les deux regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. La façon dont sa grande sœur la regardait, cet air brûlant dissimulé derrière ces iris froids, c'était bien elle. L'âme damnée au service de Noroi ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis, une partie d'elle-même paraissait vraiment soulagée. Hiyota souleva son épée, pour la placer en direction de sa sœur.

« — Tu te souviens, que c'est toi qui m'entrainais ici ? Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton presque doux et mélancolique. Nous sommes restées ici longtemps avant que tu ne décides de nous trahir.

— Je m'en souviens.

— Après ta disparition, c'est Noroi-sama qui a pris en charge mon entraînement. Laisse-moi te montrer … tout ce que j'ai appris, depuis que tu n'es plus avec moi. »

Ketsurui ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire à cet effet-là. Se résigner à la situation, et faire avec. La jeune femme leva sa lance, dans la direction opposée de l'épée adverse. Les deux auras continuaient de croître, en même temps que le silence ne revienne. La concentration des deux adversaires atteignit leur paroxysme, en même temps qu'elles s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : DAMNED SISTERS**_

**Les coulisses du chapitre …**

**Journaliste : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette semaine, nous avons l'honneur d'assister à un concours de calcul mental entre les trois plus anciens élèves de Yamamoto Genryûsai, à savoir Unohana Retsu, Kyôraku Shunsui et Ukitake Jushirô ! Bien sûr, le Capitaine-Commandant s'occupera de tout ça !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Alors, bande d'avortons ?! Pensez-vous être à la hauteur ?! Pour ce tournoi, le premier qui se trompera sera éliminé !

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **T'inquiète pas, Yama-ji ! Je remporterai facilement la victoire !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Imbécile, Shunsui ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris au niveau de l'humilité ?!

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **Heu … à être humble ?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **C'est exact ! C'est grâce à mon humilité que je suis devenu le Shinigami le plus puissant de ces 1000 dernières années !

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **(Ah bon, c'est de l'humilité ça ?)

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Genryûsai-sensei, peut-on commencer ?

**Unohana Retsu : **Je suis du même avis.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Silence ! C'est moi qui fixe les règles ! Alors maintenant, commençons ! Celui qui survit pendant cinq tours l'emporte !

_**Tour 1 **_

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Bien ! Unohana Retsu, 2 + 2 -1 ?!

**Unohana Retsu : **3.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Pas mal. Tu passes le prochain tour.

**Ukitake Jushirô &amp; Kyôraku Shunsui : **(Ah, ça n'a pas l'air trop difficile le début …)

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Jushirô ! 1 + 1 ?!

**Ukitake Jushirô : **2.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **C'est plutôt bon de ta part. Tu passes ce tour.

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Haha … merci … je crois ?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Shunsui ! 36 + 58 – 26 + 14 ?!

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **HEIN ? Yama-ji ! C'est pas juste !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Dépêche-toi de répondre, pauvre sot, ou tu seras éliminé !

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **Alors bon … si j'ai 36 femmes + 14, ça fait … 50 … + 58 ça fait … 108 … et si on en enlève 26 … ça fait … 82 !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai (regarde sa calculatrice) : **Bien. C'était facile, heureusement pour toi que tu as réussi à répondre à ce calcul.

_**Tour 2 **_

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Bien ! Unohana ! ?!

**Unohana Retsu : **0.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai (hoche la tête) : **Impressionnant. Tu passes ce tour. Tu n'es pas tombée dans mon piège.

**Unohana Retsu (souriante) : **Merci Capitaine-Commandant.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Jushirô ! 3 + 3 ?!

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Alors … euh, 6 ?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Exactement, tu as réussi à ne pas tomber dans le piège. Tu passes ce tour.

**Tout le monde : **(Quel piège ?)

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Shunsui ! 17 584 x 47 ?!

**Kyôraku Shunsui (gros yeux) : **Haha … haha … euh. Même en comptant par femmes je n'arriverai pas à trouver.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai (regarde sa calculatrice) : **Espèce d'avorton ! Tu jettes le discrédit sur le Gotei 13, la réponse était évidemment 826 448 !

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **Ah mais oui ! Où avais-je la tête, c'est évident !

_**Kyôraku Shunsui est éliminé.**_

_**Tour 3**_

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Unohana Retsu ! 150 000 x 40 ?!

**Unohana Retsu : **6 000 000.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai (regarde sa calculatrice) : **Exact. C'était facile.

**Unohana Retsu : **Oui, c'est vrai.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Jushirô ! 10 x 10 ?!

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Heeu … 100 ?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Exact. Tu n'es pas tombé dans mon piège ! Vous passez tous les deux ce tour !

_**Tour 4 **_

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Unohana Retsu ! 85 – 45 x 56 / 11 ?!

**Unohana Retsu : **…

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Alors ?!

**Unohana Retsu : **Je pense que ça devrait être environ -144. 09091.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai (regarde sa calculatrice) : **Hmpf. En effet, pas très difficile.

**Unohana Retsu : **Si vous le dîtes.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Jushirô ! 10 x 10 x 0 ?

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Haha, Genryûsai-sensei, vous aviez posé la même question tout à l'heure, c'est donc 100.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Idiot, réfléchis avant de répondre ! Es-tu sûr de toi ?!

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Euh … oui ?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai (ferme les yeux) : **Tu es éliminé. Car la réponse était zéro !

**Ukitake Jushirô (musique dramatique) : **Il faisait … vraiment des pièges ?!

_**Ukitake Jushirô est éliminé.**_

_**Dernier tour.**_

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Personne ne peut réussir à remporter mon tournoi. Alors maintenant, Unohana Retsu, peux-tu réussir à calculer ceci ?! 486 658 354 x 36 000 563 ?!

**Unohana Retsu : **Je suppose que cela fait 17 519 974 732 653 302.

**Tout le monde (gros yeux) : …**

**Yamamoto Genryûsai (regarde sa calculatrice) : **… Mmh. Pas très compliqué. Mais le dernier tour comporte aussi une question spéciale. (Comment fait-elle pour calculer tout ça ?!). Maintenant, dis-moi si tu es si douée : 35 x 57 x 98 x 57 x 64 x 48 x 85 x 65 x 75 ?

**Unohana Retsu : **Dans ce cas-là, je penche pour 14 996 581 367 040 000.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai (regarde sa calculatrice) : … **

**Ukitake Jushirô &amp; Kyôraku Shunsui : **…

**Unohana Retsu : **Bien, je suppose que j'ai gagné, n'est-ce pas ?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai (sourire) : **Et non ! Car j'ai dit «_ +1_ » dans ma tête ! Et tu n'as pas réussi à le deviner ! Idiote ! Que croyais-tu ?! Je suis le Shinigami le plus puissant de ces 1000 dernières années !

**Journaliste : **Unohana Retsu remporte donc officieusement le concours, mais bon ! On ne va pas dire ça au Capitaine-Commandant quand même ?! La prochaine fois, retrouvez-nous une nouvelle fois avec le concours de beauté entre Aizen Sôsuke, Yumichika Ayasagewa et Rangiku Matsumoto, ou bien alors, assistez à un débat sur le fait que Kurosaki Ichigo mérite ou non d'être le personnage principal de Bleach, avec le camp favorable formé par Ichigo Kurosaki, et le camp défavorable formé par l'une des paires de votre choix, entre : Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ulquiorra Schiffer, Yamamoto Genryûsai et Aizen Sôsuke, Ishida Uryû et Abarai Renji !


	54. Damned Sisters

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Zaraki Kenpachi parvient enfin à entrer en communication avec son Zanpakutô, sauvant ainsi Unohana de l'assaut de Shuno Kaminari. Ce dernier achève donc l'entraînement de cette façon. Le Seireitei en lui-même continue de se préparer pour la suite des événements, mais tout dépend de l'expédition dans le monde réel …_

_Là-bas, Ichigo Kurosaki utilise pour la première fois depuis des années sa Hollowfication, et augmente sensiblement sa force. Malgré tout, il ne parvient pas à prendre le dessus sur Kyôkutan, et commence sérieusement à douter de son propre pouvoir …_

_Pendant ce temps, les sœurs Ryûketsu continuent un affrontement qui n'augure rien de bon pour l'avenir … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Senbonzakura**

Le mystérieux Senbonzakura, homme-masqué est connu par les autres Zanpakutô comme étant un être au visage double : à la fois stratégique et sérieux quand il se retrouve en compagnie de personnes qu'il faut impressionner, et à la fois comme étant un personnage impertinent et borné dès lors qu'il s'agit de son cercle de camarades proches. Au passage, personne n'a jamais vu son véritable visage. Pas même Byakuya.

_**CHAPTER LIV : DAMNED SISTERS**_

_**« **_S_i seulement __**… » **_… _telle est une expression couramment utilisée chez les humains, qui cristallise en deux mots, un flot de regrets incontrôlés. Comme si l'être humain lui-même aimait se faire souffrir en se remémorant des événements passés sur lesquels il n'a plus aucun pouvoir. Oui, établir une liste de toutes les possibilités auxquels à ce moment, il n'avait pas pensé, et qui l'aurait sorti du pétrin, est une activité qu'il cultive grandement. Cela n'a strictement aucun intérêt._

_Et pourtant, moi aussi, il m'arrive de le penser._

_« Hiyota, si seulement les choses s'étaient passées différemment … » _

_Monde Réel – Des années auparavant. _

Un décor tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Une grande ville japonaise en plein développement, un ciel matinal plutôt frais. Un simple petit appartement, dans lequel un calme complet régnait. Les volets à moitié fermés laissaient pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre une douce lumière, qui ne réveillait toutefois pas la personne qui demeurait emmitouflée à l'intérieur des draps et de la couverture. Du moins, ce fut le cas pendant un moment … avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, et qu'une ombre ne se précipite vers le lit.

« — Neee-chaaaaan ! S'écria joyeusement une voix. Réveille-toi ! »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, qui descendaient un peu plus bas que la nuque, secouait avec une forme de douceur sa sœur, qui continuait visiblement de dormir. Néanmoins, heureusement pour la dernière venue, le geste a eu son effet. Lentement, les paupières de l'endormie s'ouvrirent, pour laisser apparaître le visage de sa jeune sœur. Une fois ceci fait, son regard se porta ensuite sur l'horloge.

_6 heures 40. _

« — Allez, lève-toi nee-chan, je ne veux pas manquer mon premier cours dans une Université ! Se plaint la première éveillée. Je te signale que je n'ai pas mon permis, moi !

— Tu n'es pas obligée de hurler dès le matin, Hiyota. Marmonna son interlocutrice. J'ai bien compris la première fois.

— Heu … Bredouilla cette dernière. D-Désolée. »

Hiyota Ryûketsu, 18 ans, voyait sa première journée en tant qu'Universitaire commencer aujourd'hui, dans la ville de Karakura. Cette jeune adulte vivait depuis toujours dans cet appartement en compagnie de sa grande sœur, Ketsurui Ryûketsu, 21 ans. Depuis maintenant presque six ans, les deux sœurs vivent seules, leurs parents ayant été victimes d'un accident de la route, laissant ainsi seule leur progéniture affronter une vie à laquelle elle n'était pourtant pas encore préparée. L'ainée des deux stoppa d'ailleurs rapidement ses études : il fallait trouver un moyen d'avoir des revenus, afin d'offrir une scolarité à la plus jeune. Ainsi, Ketsurui Ryûketsu se trouvait, depuis des années maintenant, sur le marché du travail, cherchant souvent des emplois à temps partiels, dans des conditions relativement difficiles. Mais jamais elle ne parlait de ces dernières à sa petite sœur. Aujourd'hui, cette dernière se préparait donc à franchir une nouvelle étape de son existence. Mais pour la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres, la situation n'a guère évoluée. Il fallait toujours travailler difficilement, pour répondre aux exigences des études supérieures.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ketsurui Ryûketsu se leva finalement, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Prendre une douche rapide en moins de cinq minutes permettait au moins de se réveiller correctement. Hiyota, elle, repartit simplement dans la cuisine, à attendre. Les minutes défilèrent rapidement, jusqu'à ce que l'ainée n'arrive à son tour, habillée d'un simple manteau noir, qui recouvrait son t-shirt blanc. Enfin, Ketsurui portait également un simple jean, bien attaché par sa ceinture. Hiyota, elle, portait déjà la tenue spéciale affiliée à l'Université en question. Bien que le port des uniformes ne soit plus obligatoire dans les écoles supérieures, celle-ci faisait encore exception à la règle. Un uniforme donc bleu marine pour l'étudiante, qui entra joyeusement à l'avant de la voiture grisâtre de sa sœur.

« — Allez, on va être en retard ! S'égosilla la brune.

— Tu risques être en retard, pas moi. Répondit calmement son interlocutrice, en démarrant.

— Hein ?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! S'étrangla Hiyota, consternée par les propos tenus par sa sœur.

— Parfaitement. Soupira doucement celle-ci. Calme-toi, tu ne seras pas en retard. »

Moyennement convaincue par les mots de celle avec qui elle partageait le sang, Hiyota s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, et appréhenda la journée qui s'annonçait. Pour la première fois depuis des mois maintenant, elle allait refouler ce type de lieux. Mais à chaque fois, à chaque rentrée de ce type, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celle qui conduisait actuellement.

« — Dis, nee-chan … Je peux te poser une question ?

— Tu viens de le faire. Marmonna son interlocutrice, les yeux rivés sur la route.

— Ah. S'exclama Une autre alors ?

— Ça en fait deux maintenant. Soupira Ketsurui. Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

— En fait … si, moi ça va. Bredouilla un petit peu la jeune femme au regard pourpre. Mais … toi ? »

L'ainée ne répondit pas, laissant un silence s'installer. Sa petite sœur lui demandait si elle allait bien, là ? Que devait-elle répondre ? Être honnête avec elle ? Aucun intérêt à cela.

« — Je vais bien. Rétorqua-t-elle, sans ton particulier. J'ai du travail, on a assez d'argent pour vivre. Tout va bien.

— Mais … tu travailles dans quoi, en ce moment ?

— Laisse tomber, essaie plutôt de finir tes études.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

— Imagine que ce que je fais te plaît, et imagine que cela ne te plaît pas. Qu'est-ce que ça va changer pour moi ?

— Beh … moi je serais heureuse pour toi, nee-chan. Déclara plus lentement la cadette, en baissant le regard.

— Tu te prends la tête pour rien. Martela la plus âgée des deux sœurs. Tu vas bien, donc je vais bien.

— Nee-chaaaaan ! S'exclama soudainement la jeune étudiante, tendant ses bras pour enlacer sa grande sœur.

— Idiote, n'essaie pas de me faire un câlin si je conduis. Tonna avec une plus grande sévérité Ketsurui, tout en utilisant sa main droite pour repousser sa cible. »

Faisant une moue boudeuse, qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, Hiyota reporta son regard sur le monde qui l'entourait, à l'extérieur. Ses pupilles reflétaient chaque morceau de la réalité, tandis qu'elle-même semblait s'en échapper. Le long silence qui s'en suivit n'augura toutefois de bon pour celle qui l'accompagnait. En réalité, Ketsurui semblait déjà connaître la teneur de la future question posée par sa sœur. Question qui vint, au bout d'un certain temps.

« — Dis … qu'est-ce que je fais … si je les vois encore … ?

— Ignore-les, et trouve-toi un abri. Ensuite, appelle-moi. Si tu veux mon contacter pour une affaire mineure, envoie-moi un message.

— Mais … bon, d'accord …

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout. »

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Ketsurui laissa un nouveau silence s'installer. Sa sœur ne souhaitait-elle pas ardemment entrer dans cette université ? Quel était soudainement le problème ? La jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres ne s'attarda néanmoins pas là-dessus. Une forme d'angoisse, probablement, rien de plus. Les choses devenaient toujours ainsi lorsqu'Hiyota devait faire face à des choses inconnues.

_Telles furent mes pensées, à cet instant-là … je n'aurais sûrement pas dû les suivre. Peut-être aurais-je dû proposer à ma petite sœur de ne pas partir dans cette Université ? Cela aurait évité bien des problèmes, dans cette vie d'alors … et au-delà encore. _

Le ciel avait pris une teinte soudainement plus sombre, déversant sur la terre une infinité de particules d'eau, communément appelées gouttes de pluie. L'inquiétude se faisait encore plus palpable sur le visage d'Hiyota, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment cette atmosphère de plus en plus lugubre.

« — Dis, je peux venir avec toi au travail plutôt ? Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de partir à l'Université.

— Hiyota, tu ne restes pas dehors pendant les cours. Tu ne seras pas trempée par ça. Et puis, il y a un parapluie dans le coffre, prends-le avec toi.

— Hein ?! Le parapluie avec l'ourson dessus ? S'offusqua sa sœur en retour.

— C'est toi qui l'as choisi.

— C'était il y a longtemps ! J'avais 13 ans !

— Il est toujours en état de fonctionnement.

— Ah non, moi je ne le prends pas avec moi. Assura la petite sœur, d'un air à la fois déterminé et courroucé.

— Comme tu veux. »

Mais le moment fatidique arriva. La voiture s'arrêta, pour laisser descendre les deux passagères. Longuement, Hiyota demeura scotchée à côté de sa sœur, à lui faire une étreinte presque lassante pour cette dernière, qui lui fit finalement signe de partir, puisque tout le monde commençait déjà à le faire. La jeune étudiante suivie rapidement le mouvement des masses, ne tardant toutefois pas à s'arrêter pour demander son chemin, sous le regard légèrement dépité de sa grande sœur, qui regagna rapidement son véhicule pour quitter les lieux.

_Ce que je n'aurais probablement pas dû faire … _

Mais les choses se passèrent ainsi. Les heures ont rapidement commencé à défiler, jusqu'à ce que l'ainée des Ryûketsu n'arrive jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Une simple taverne, dans laquelle la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'entretenir le rôle ingrat de serveuse. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Ayant arrêté très tôt ses études, Ketsurui ne pouvait pas briguer un travail de bonne renommée. Pour faire vivre sa sœur et elle-même, il s'agissait d'une opportunité certes bien peu gratifiante, mais d'une opportunité tout de même. Bien que le patron même de la taverne n'adoptait pas vraiment le comportement d'un homme très aimable. Monsieur Kazachi avait en effet la réputation d'un homme dur, et celle-ci n'avait rien d'usurpée. Qu'importe, il fallait simplement supporter cela, au moins jusqu'à ce que sa sœur ne termine ses études.

Les serveuses travaillaient ici avec un uniforme identique, prenant la forme d'une longue robe mêlant le gris et le noir, aux manches assez longues.

Les heures continuaient de s'écouler. Le service de Ketsurui durait de 9 heures jusqu'à 17 heures, d'où le fait qu'Hiyota devait toujours attendre après avoir terminé les cours que sa sœur vienne la chercher. Cette dernière continuait inlassablement de servir les clients, conservant une mine impassible. Son patron voulait la voir sourire davantage à ces derniers, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Malgré tout, ce dernier la conservait dans son équipe, puisqu'elle faisait son travail, longtemps et sans broncher, malgré les quelques railleries provenant de clients mécontents de ne pas voir un soupçon de bienveillance sur le visage de cette jeune femme.

« — Hé, ma petite, viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux la prochaine fois ! Lui lança un homme dans la cinquantaine, visiblement bien enivré. »

Son interlocutrice déposa simplement sa commande sur la table, et fit demi-tour, sans offrir la moindre réponse audible, au grand dam de celui-ci, ce qui provoqua d'ailleurs un éclat de rire à ses camarades buveurs.

Ketsurui jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, qui ornait le mur de la pièce principale. 15 heures 30. Encore une heure trente de calvaire, et la journée s'achèverait. D'ici là …

Une vibration attira néanmoins l'attention de Ketsurui. Cette dernière s'arrêta, alors qu'elle partait prendre une autre commande. La jeune femme se statufia dans un premier temps, et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, lorsque la vibration se fit de façon continue. Et lorsqu'elle sortit discrètement le téléphone de sa poche, pour voir le nom de sa sœur s'afficher, l'ainée luttait pour ne pas perdre son calme.

_Ce fut durant les quelques minutes suivantes, que la main du destin, a montré sa facette la plus impitoyable … _

_Antarctique – Temple des Premiers Shinigamis … _

« — Tu rêves, nee-chan ? Siffla la voix d'Hiyota Ryûketsu. »

Blessée par la dernière offensive lancée par son adversaire, la subordonnée de Noroi retrouvait néanmoins assez de ressources pour pouvoir se relever, et poursuivre le combat. Surtout que sa grande sœur, malgré les menaces émises précédemment, n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pendant qu'elle gisait sur le sol. Pire encore, son regard semblait s'évaporer lentement. D'où la remarque cinglante de la cadette, qui se repositionna correctement face à elle.

Au bout de quelques secondes de flottement, la traitresse replanta son regard dans celui de son ennemie du moment, sans répondre aux propos tenus par cette dernière.

Son épaule encore blessée par le coup précédent d'Hiyota fit légèrement tiquer Ketsurui, lorsqu'elle s'avança d'un pas, même si elle n'en montra rien. Ses yeux se plissèrent doucement, tandis qu'elle observait sa sœur avec attention.

« — Alors ? Ça y est, tu es réveillée ? Questionna celle-ci, d'un air moqueur. Je ne voulais pas te tuer pendant que tu ne faisais rien, ça ne m'aurait pas satisfaite.

— Hiyota. Martela soudainement la voix de Ketsurui. Je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure ce qu'ils t'avaient fait, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, et je n'y ai pas répondu. Contrariée ?

— Non. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Cette fois-ci, la réponse avait de quoi surprendre. Hiyota elle-même devait bien admettre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à de tels propos provenant de celle avec qui elle partageait le sang. Mais avant même qu'elle ne put dire quoi que ce soit à cet effet, sa sœur avait déjà repris la parole.

« — Au final … tout a été de ma faute, depuis le début. Je n'ai pas été capable de prendre les bonnes décisions, au bon moment. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger à ce moment-là … alors qu'il s'agissait de mon seul rôle.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que m'amadouer ne fonctionnera pas pourtant, nee-chan. Si tu veux que je te pardonne, il te suffit de mourir pourtant, ce n'est pas très compliqué. »

Cette réplique fut la dernière, avant que de nouveau, le crissement aigu des lames ne retentissent dans la pièce, le sabre noir d'Hiyota étant bloqué par la lance tenue à une main par sa sœur, qui recula légèrement devant ce coup violent. Quelques pierres sur le sol en subirent d'ailleurs les conséquences. Mais Ketsurui ne flancha pas, l'attaque ayant été solidement réceptionnée.

_Mourir pour être pardonnée ? _

« — J'aurais pu envisager cette possibilité. Murmura-t-elle. Mais il y a encore une chose que je dois faire ici. J'ai dit que je te sauverais cette fois-ci, qu'importe les conséquences. »

L'âme damnée au service de Meikyû plissa légèrement le regard, avant de reculer vivement, évitant une nouvelle explosion qui aurait pu s'avérer bien dangereuse. Mais soit, son adversaire semblait bien déterminée à en finir. Cela tombait bien : elles se trouvaient désormais toutes deux sur la même longueur d'onde !

_Yasuharu Takanashi – Endless Battle_

Les deux sœurs fusèrent cette fois-ci dans le même sens. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau bruyamment, soulevant toujours davantage de poussières et de petites roches, avant d'envoyer ces dernières dans le décor au prix de nombreux échanges métalliques qu'elles s'offraient. Aucun avantage apparaît ne semblait se dégager, les deux âmes damnées répondaient parfaitement aux mouvements de son homologue, sans laisser la moindre place au hasard.

Le sabre noir trancha l'air, mais fut bloqué par l'arme adverse. La réplique ne tarda pas, et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'Hiyota ne se fasse pas planter le bras droit par la dangereuse arme de sa sœur. Les coups échangés furent rapides, et pendant un certain temps, seuls ces sons résonnèrent, au milieu de la pénombre.

Hiyota brisa finalement l'échange, afin d'adopter une autre optique d'approche. Un mouvement rapide sur la droite obligea sa sœur à se mouvoir de la même façon, pour protéger son côté désormais affaibli. Des flammes écarlates explosèrent depuis l'épée noire, mais n'atteignirent néanmoins pas la cible, dont le saut avait favorisé l'esquive.

Désormais avec quelques mètres de hauteur, Ketsurui visualisait parfaitement bien le champ de bataille, quand bien même l'éclairage à l'intérieur de cette pièce laissait clairement à désirer. Sa main gauche, couverte de sang après un rapide détour sur son épaule, se déposa sur la pointe de sa lance : immédiatement, une lueur rouge jaillie, droit vers Hiyota. Cette dernière réussit à éviter le rayon, dont les effets purent immédiatement se constater à la vue du sol détruit. Cette esquive rapide offrit surtout à la subordonnée de Noroi, un nouvel angle d'attaque qu'elle entendait bien exploiter. Fonçant tête la première droit sur sa cible, la jeune femme au regard pourpre sauta et fit abattre avec une violence non dissimulée son épée. La réaction de son adversaire, à savoir une mise en opposition de sa lance, ne lui permis pas de résister bien longtemps : dans ce balai aérien, Ketsurui perdit bien du terrain, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressente alors une vive douleur, causée par le choc entre son dos et le mur du fond, sur lequel venait littéralement de l'encastrer sa sœur, dont la lame demeurait toujours proche, séparée d'elle par sa propre arme, faisant ici office de rempart.

« — Là, tu n'y échapperas pas ! »

Une explosion de flammes s'en suivit, tandis que les yeux de Ketsurui s'écarquillèrent légèrement. La paroi du mur en souffrit d'ailleurs beaucoup, tandis qu'Hiyota, repartit vers l'arrière, en effectuant un salto lui permettant de retomber correctement. Face à elle, un mur de feu et de fumée venait de se former, au milieu duquel la silhouette de sa sœur pouvait être perçue. Tête légèrement baissée, Ketsurui se trouvait avachie sur ce qui restait encore du mur.

« — J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te réexpliquer ce qu'il va arriver, hein ? Articula lentement le bras-droit de Noroi. Maintenant, avec toutes ces flammes autour de toi, ton énergie spirituelle va être consumée pendant un moment ... »

Relevant légèrement la tête, la concernée souleva par la même occasion difficilement sa lance. Hiyota, elle, avança de quelques pas dans sa direction, un air sombre clairement affiché sur le visage.

« — … Mais connaissant ton pouvoir et ce sang qui te lie à ta lance, je savais bien que cela ne suffirait pas face à toi. Alors j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions. »

Une violente sensation de brûlure s'empara du poignet droit de Ketsurui, dès lors que les flammes qui l'entouraient il y a quelques secondes, commencèrent à se mouvoir, pour prendre forme. Ce furent des véritables lianes enflammées qui calcinèrent littéralement poignets et chevilles de l'ainée, tout en la maintenant solidement attachée, calcinant et raccourcissant finalement les manches de son manteau, jusqu'à ses avant-bras.

« — J'ai pensé à ceci lorsque ce travesti de Yumichika Ayasagewa a utilisé son véritable Shikai sur moi. Je suis désolée de devoir t'infliger ceci, mais tu as perdue. Murmura l'âme damnée, en soulevant son sabre. Voici l'_Akaikase_. »

La lance de Ketsurui chuta sur le sol, à la plus grande satisfaction de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, qui s'apprêtait désormais à exécuter la source de ses maux.

« — … Hiyota …

— Je n'accepte pas les vaines tentatives d'excuses. C'est trop tard maintenant.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Assura soudainement son interlocutrice, d'un ton visiblement sérieux. Noroi … ne t'as pas appris à te méfier ? »

Une teinte de surprise s'empara du regard de la jeune âme damnée, dès lors qu'elle ressentit de fortes émanations d'énergie provenant du corps même de sa sœur. Une aura rougeoyante venait en effet de faire son apparition autour de celle qui avait tourné le dos à l'Enfer.

Dans une effusion de sang, la femme aux cheveux pourpres brisa ses liens, et plaça rapidement la paume de sa main en direction de sa sœur, prise au dépourvue. Mais que faisait-elle, sans sa lance ?! Un violent rayon jaillie pourtant, qu'Hiyota parvint à bloquer à l'aide de son épée. Mais le mouvement de recul fut important, à tel point que l'âme damnée finit par poser un genou à terre.

« — Comment … as-tu pu faire ça … ?

— Une âme damnée n'est pas dépendante de son Meikaitana. Martela son interlocutrice, en titubant et ramassant au passage sa lance. Lorsque tes pouvoirs sont suffisamment développés, ton corps entier possède un lien avec ton sabre. Noroi ne te l'as pas dit, visiblement. »

Les choses pouvaient rapidement changer, dans une bataille. Et Hiyota ne semblait d'ailleurs pas au bout de ses surprises : sur sa lame, les flammes présentes, qui étaient les siennes … commençaient à disparaître ?! Pourquoi ?! Une vague d'incompréhension la frappait de plein fouet, tout ceci étant parfaitement reflété dans son regard. Les bruits de pas de sa sœur attirèrent rapidement son attention.

« — Quant à ce que tu vois actuellement … tu sais bien que mon énergie peut se mêler à celle des autres … je te laisse deviner, avec quelle énergie, mon dernier est coup est parti … »

_Sa propre énergie ? _

Elle osait retourner ses propres coups contre elle-même … ? Une veine de colère s'incrusta rapidement sur la plus jeune des deux belligérantes. Sa sœur osait l'abandonner, et ensuite l'humilier ? Non, jamais elle ne pourrait accepter cela ! Jamais ! Pourtant, les choses évoluaient clairement en sa défaveur, actuellement. La lance ensanglantée de Ketsurui se releva de nouveau, luisant fortement. Avec tout le sang versé jusqu'à présent, rien d'étonnant à cela. Un nouveau rayon d'une ampleur bien plus grande que les précédents explosa depuis la lance de la jeune femme, visant immédiatement l'âme damnée se trouvant face à celui-ci.

Blessée, Hiyota avait encore de quoi répondre. Néanmoins, son énergie décroissait à vue d'œil, à cause de son propre pouvoir, qui rongeait ses réserves. Et concrètement, difficile de répondre à cette grande masse de feu et de sang.

Mais abandonner ? Jamais. Lorsqu'elle se fixait une idée en tête, elle se donnait pour principe d'aller jusqu'au bout. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle réagirait !

Concentrant au maximum son pouvoir, la jeune subordonnée de Meikyû fonça droit vers l'imposante masse d'énergie qui lui faisait face. Impossible d'éviter à une telle distance, et se défendre se serait avéré futile. Ketsurui parut elle-même légèrement surprise par l'attitude adoptée par sa jeune sœur, qui faisait preuve d'une témérité bien trop irréfléchie.

_Bleach OST – Never Meant to Belong (3 : 23' – 5 : 26') _

_Au final, tu n'as pas changée … tu ne réfléchissais pas beaucoup à l'époque déjà … et tu ne le fais pas plus beaucoup plus maintenant … alors …_

Le sabre frappa en plein centre de la vague, laissant exploser l'énergie qui lui restait encore. Pensait-elle atténuer le choc provoqué, avec ses pouvoirs ? C'était probablement le cas.

Une secousse violente fit trembler la salle entière, jusqu'à ce que le corps de la jeune âme damnée ne fuse droit, s'écrasant sur le mur du fond, sous le regard neutre de sa sœur. Le Meikaitana de la première citée, chuta sur le sol, fumant largement, tandis que sa propriétaire gisait au bout d'une trainée macabre de sang fumant. Ketsurui avança de quelques pas lents. Elle-même avait subie de lourds dégâts, et peinait véritablement à tenir sa lance. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour atteindre le lieu où sa cadette agonisait. Non, ce coup ne l'avait pas tuée, comme elle s'y attendait. Mais les blessures semblaient bien importantes : le manteau noir avait été calciné en plusieurs parties, et les mitaines portées par Hiyota avaient subies le même sort, laissant voir sa peau empourprée d'hémoglobine en bien des parties. La jeune femme leva difficilement la tête, en haletant. Un seul de ses yeux s'ouvrit, pour apercevoir Ketsurui, accroupie, à quelques encablures d'elle-même, sa lance étant plantée dans le sol.

« — … Tu veux … me tuer pour me libérer, hein ? Murmura calmement la blessée, sur le sol, le regard pointé sur son aînée.

— En effet, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Répondit cette dernière. Je préfère t'éliminer plutôt que de te voir dans cet état, qu'importe comment moi-même je finirai.

— Je vois … ça correspond plutôt bien, à toi-même … »

Ketsurui ne répondit rien, se contentant de poser son regard sur celle qui partageait son sang. Les événements ne se produisaient jamais selon le bon vouloir des humains. La main du destin, probablement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une pareille situation. Hiyota, elle, semblait attendre le coup de grâce.

« — Nee-chan … Articula faiblement l'âme damnée.

— Ils ne te contrôlent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit doucement son ainée.

— … Nee-chan … je … c'est de ma faute. Sanglota faiblement l'âme damnée. Je t'ai accusée … de tout. Alors … que tout est de ma faute … tout. Ce jour-là … c'est moi … je ne t'ai pas écouté … je suis allée voir cette … cette âme … et ce Hollow est arrivé … et c'est à cause de moi … à cause de moi que nous sommes mortes … »

L'expression sur le visage de son ainée ne changea pas d'un iota, cette dernière conservant au passage son mutisme habituel.

C'est vrai. Elle se souvenait encore bien des événements de ce jour-là. Après avoir décroché son téléphone, elle avait couru en dehors de la taverne, abandonnant son travail et son patron. Roulant excessivement vite sur la route, elle avait renversé cette personne, probablement tuée sur le coup. Mais Ketsurui ne s'était pas arrêtée. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa sœur.

Ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais survivre face à un Hollow, impossible lorsque l'on ne possède pas de pouvoirs permettant de combattre.

« — En Enfer … c'est encore … c'est encore moi qui nous ait suggéré de partir … tu n'as pas voulue … tu as dit que ce qui était fait ne pouvait … pas être … pas être changé. J'ai insisté … et nous avons été séparées … Toussota légèrement l'âme damnée. Au final … si, nee-chan … ils m'ont fait quelque chose … en Enfer.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Ils m'ont … châtiée pour mon acte … de félonie. J'ai … été torturée … longtemps. Je ne sais pas … pas combien de temps … mais au bout d'un moment … je n'en pouvais plus. Je t'ai … portée responsable de toutes mes souffrances … et j'ai même obéit, gentiment et stupidement … jusqu'à essayer de te tuer … alors que tu n'as rien fait … »

La jeune femme se rallongea sur son dos, plaçant faiblement son bras droit sur son visage, espérant probablement vainement effacer et dissimuler ses larmes, qui ruisselaient doucement sur ses joues désormais. Les yeux de sa grande sœur se plissèrent doucement. Ketsurui redressa doucement sa sœur, avant la prendre doucement, dans ses bras, déposant sa tête contre son épaule.

« — Oublie tout ce que tu viens de dire. Murmura doucement la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre. Mon rôle était de te protéger, de corriger les erreurs que tu ferais. Au final, je ne l'ai pas fait. Si tu penses que c'est de ta faute, pense-le. Mais ne me disculpe pas de cette histoire. »

L'étreinte des deux sœurs dura quelques secondes. Les blessures que toutes deux avaient subies ne permettaient de toute façon pas de faire grand-chose d'autre. Ketsurui, moins blessée que sa sœur, déposa cette dernière contre la paroi du mur, avant de se redresser, récupérant sa lance.

« — … Qu'est-ce … l'on va faire, maintenant … ? Murmura doucement la cadette.

— Sortir d'ici. Annonça son interlocutrice. »

Tout se passa ensuite très rapidement. Faiblement, lentement, les yeux d'Hiyota s'emplirent d'une lueur de surprise. Les mots prononcés par sa sœur n'avaient rien d'étonnants, non.

En revanche, ce qui venait d'heurter moralement la jeune femme, concernait cette épée. Cette épée qui venait de transpercer directement le dos de sa sœur, ressortant de l'autre côté, plongeant dans un mutisme profond la pièce. Juste derrière une Ketsurui au regard partant doucement dans le vide, l'ombre d'une personne venait d'apparaître.

Générale de la Malédiction, Noroi. Cette dernière posa lentement sa main gauche sur le menton de sa victime, afin de l'attirer contre elle.

« — Eh bien, Ketsurui-chan. Méfie-toi davantage, à l'avenir. Chuchota-t-elle. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : REMORSE**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Akaikase : **Chaîne Rouge.

**Les coulisses du chapitre … **

**Journaliste : **Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs ! Nous nous retrouvons avec cette semaine, un concours de beauté mettant aux prises Yumichika Ayasagewa, Aizen Sôsuke et Rangiku Matsumoto !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Décidément, je suis partout. Telle est la stature d'un Dieu. Tout le monde le prie.

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **Seule ma beauté peut être qualifiée de divine.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Tu me coupes les mots de la bouche.

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Et c'est moi qui vais être juge ! Ha ! Comme j'ai pas envie de rester longtemps, le concours va être simple : vous avez dix minutes pour vous préparer et apparaître devant moi avec une réplique cool, et je vous mettrais une note sur 10.

**Aizen Sôsuke :** Noter par une humaine ? Très amusant, Shihôin Yoruichi.

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **C'est une sorte de publicité en fait. Pour nous-mêmes.

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Ahhh ouais ! Tu m'as donné une idée ! Vous devez prendre un objet dont vous louerez les mérites en mettant votre beauté en avant.

**Aizen Sôsuke (sourire) : **C'est vraiment un défi trop facile pour moi. Je suis divinement beau après tout. Personne ne peut faire de sourires aussi séducteurs que les miens. Yumichika Ayasagewa, écarte-toi de là. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes sous mon charme.

**Yumichika Ayasagewa (choqué) : **N'IMPORTE QUOI !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bien alors arrête de me mater maintenant, j'en ai assez de ton regard sur moi. Je sais que mon charme est infiniment grand comme mon intelligence, ma puissance, mais tu ne m'intéresseras jamais.

_**Yumichika Ayasagewa fuit vers sa cabine.**_

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Et moi je peux rester ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Va dans ta cabine également, je ne voudrai pas que Gin revienne de l'autre monde parce que j'aurai involontairement charmé sa dulcinée.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Ah oui vraiment ? Sachant que _je _suis parfaite physiquement, je ne vois pas ce que je crains.

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Bon allez magnez-vous !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Hum ? Pressée de me voir dans un état de splendeur infini ? Je comprends, Shihôin Yoruichi. Tout le monde voudrait voir ça, après tout. Je voudrais aussi que le journaliste parte, j'en ai assez de le voir me dévorer des yeux.

**Journaliste : **QUOI ?!

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Parfaitement, je sais que tu ne veux pas partir, mais dépêche-toi.

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Ouais, allez dégage.

**Journaliste : **Mais je suis arbitre !

_**Le Journaliste doit finalement partir, tandis qu'Aizen Sôsuke et Matsumoto Rangiku s'éclipsent à leur tour. **_

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Bon ! Le temps est écoulé maintenant ! Yumichika Ayasagewa, sort de là !

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **Très bien. Mais je vous conseille de faire attention à ce que votre cœur ne s'emballe pas trop à ma venue.

_**Sous une pluie de lumière, de paillettes, une ombre sort. Yumichika Ayasagewa, habillé en … gentleman … apparaît, costard et cravate soigneusement mis en place. Yumichika retire alors lentement son chapeau, pour dévoiler sa coiffure lisse, avant de sortir de sa poche un peigne, et de se coiffer, encore, encore, et encore … avant de sourire, ses dents blanches brillant légèrement.**_

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **La beauté ne peut être altérée, et avec ce peigne, elle est éternelle. Même si je suis toujours au-dessus de vous, ne désespérez pas, soyez beau, et peignez-vous.

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **… C'est ça la phrase cool ?

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **… Bah oui.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Hahahahaha. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une gentlewoman ?

_**Les projecteurs changent de direction, et vont droit vers la cabine d'où sort Aizen Sôsuke. La porte s'ouvre, laisse apparaître cet homme –même s'il se veut être plus que ça- et … n'a pas changé d'un iota, sa tenue étant celle qu'il portait au Hueco Mundo. **_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Avec ce gel, essayez donc d'atteindre la beauté éternelle que moi seul ait jamais côtoyé. Ou devrais-je dire, seule la beauté éternelle m'a côtoyé … mais aussi la force éternelle, l'intelligence éternelle …

**Yoruichi Shihôin (gros yeux) : **Me dis pas que c'est une réplique cool, ça ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Cela dépasse probablement ton entendement humain. Enfin, je peux le comprendre, après tout. Toi mettre du gel, ce serait hilarant.

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Je vais te … !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Cesse donc de m'adresser la parole.

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Plutôt à moi de le dire. Bon ! Matsumoto Rangiku ! Tu te ramènes ou bien ?

_**Aucune réponse. **_

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Yumichika Ayasagewa devrait aller vérifier. Cela ne devrait pas déranger la Lieutenante de la Dixième Division qu'une autre femme entre dans sa cabine.

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **La ferme !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ne me dis pas que c'est supposé être un ordre, une menace ou quelque chose de ce type ?

_**Les minutes s'écoulent. Mais rien ne se passe. **_

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Heeu …

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Ah ! Ta voix est revenue alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Allez, montre-toi !

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Très bien. Votre déesse de la beauté est revenue.

_**Tout le monde reste bouche bée. Matsumoto Rangiku vient dans la pièce en tenue d'Aizen Sôsuke, avec le chapeau de Yumichika Ayasagewa et son peigne. **_

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Soyez irrésistible, et copiez les autres. Personne ne sera indifférent devant une telle divinité !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Une fidèle du Dieu Aizen. Je comprends. Mais tu ne seras jamais ma prophétesse, espèce de plagieuse. Plagieuse.

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Hein ? Mais je ne suis pas à la plage !

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **Arrête de me copier !

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Devant un tel déferlement de mauvaises choses, je dois vous annoncer que j'ai gagné le concours.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tu ne participes même pas. Humaine. Mais je suppose que tu ne peux pas comprendre ma beauté.

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Ouais, c'est ça. Ça doit être une beauté intérieure alors.

_**Yoruichi Shihôin montre une photo de Sôsuke Aizen lorsqu'il utilisa sa dernière métamorphose contre Ichigo Kurosaki. **_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit.

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **Arg, que c'est laid !

**Aizen Sôsuke (met une pichenette à Yumichika) : **Mmh.

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **Arrête me frapper !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je n'ai rien fait. Cesse de mentir.

_**Notes : Aizen Sôsuke : 0/10, Yumichika Ayasagewa : 0/10, Matsumoto Rangiku : Non-notée.**_

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Héhé … je suis spéciale.

**Journaliste : **Eh bien, mes amis, ce pseudo concours arrive à son terme. La prochaine fois, je ne serai malheureusement pas de retour. Car à compter du prochain chapitre, nous assisterons à de simples preview du prochain chapitre … de temps en temps, je vous rassure ! Les bonnes choses se mélangent !


	55. Remorse

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Ketsurui et Hiyota s'affrontent dans une bataille sanglante, qui voit finalement la première citée vaincre sa jeune sœur, qui lui avoue finalement qu'aucun contrôle n'a été exercé sur elle, mais que l'enchaînement des événements lui a finalement fait porter ses malheurs sur son aînée. Lorsque la réconciliation semblait apparaître à l'horizon, la lame pourpre du Général de la Malédiction, Noroi, vint transpercer Ketsurui dans le dos … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Hyôrinmaru**

Faisant également partie de la catégorie des Zanpakutô voulant s'offrir un style, Hyôrinmaru s'est également découvert une nouvelle passion ces derniers temps : les voyages. Il explore en effet désormais le monde à la fois vaste et restreint des Zanpakutô, sur invitation ou non de ses camarades. Son lieu de méditation privilégiée demeure celui de Sode no Shirayuki, qui n'ose pas lui demander de partir.

_**CHAPTER LV : REMORSE **_

**S**tupeur. Aucun autre terme ne pourrait aussi bien résumer l'état dans lequel Hiyota Ryûketsu se trouvait désormais, ses pupilles violettes rivées sur le corps ensanglanté et poignardé, de sa sœur ainée. Derrière celle-ci, Noroi arborait une mine tout à fait satisfaite, la réaction de la cadette concordant totalement avec ses attentes. La Générale de Meikyû maintenait fermement son épée à l'intérieur du corps de la félonne, qui n'esquissait plus beaucoup de mouvement dès à présent, tout en la gardant contre elle, pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

« — Bon retour parmi nous, Ketsurui-chan. Dit-elle, d'un ton faussement doux, avant de reporter son attention sur sa propre subordonnée. Alors, Hiyota ? Je m'attendais quand même à une réaction plus expressive de ta part. Je suis assez déçue à vrai dire. »

La concernée ne pouvait pas décemment se mouvoir, compte-tenu de son état physique plus que précaire. Additionné au choc émotionnel que constituait cette violente attaque de la part de Noroi, et voici une âme damnée complètement tétanisée, assise contre le mur et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Une simple vue horripilante, et une sensation terrible de culpabilité commençaient simplement à ronger l'esprit de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

_Allait-elle … __**encore **__causer la mort de sa sœur … ? Comme … à ce moment-là … ? Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, oui. Même si ces événements furent placés dans un coin caché de son esprit pendant un long moment, elle ne pouvait pas le nier désormais. Il fallait affronter la vérité en face, sans fermer les yeux là-dessus, comme elle l'avait lâchement fait jusqu'à présent._

_Des années auparavant …_

La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber, sur l'Université. Hiyota, après quelques recherches, avait finalement réussie à trouver l'amphithéâtre dans lequel se tenait une première réunion de pré-rentrée. Cette dernière avait duré assez longtemps, pour que la jeune femme la trouve ennuyeuse. Mais après deux heures, voici la jeune étudiante à l'extérieur de la grande salle, attablée, en train de manger son panier-repas qu'elle avait préparé elle-même, toute seule. En réalité à 10 heures, sa journée était déjà terminée. Il lui fallait désormais attendre sa sœur, ne pouvant pas rentrer toute seule, la distance parcourue à pieds étant bien trop importante, et les transports et ne possédant pas encore de titre de voyages, pour le transport en commun.

Les minutes passèrent, et Hiyota pouvait bien voir tout ce défilé de personnes, en restant toujours seule. Personne ne s'arrêtait pour l'aborder ou lui parler, elle n'existait simplement pas. Cette situation pouvait paraître triste, mais ne dérangeait pas particulièrement la jeune étudiante, qui ne doutait pas du fait qu'elle se trouverait rapidement des amis ici. Elle avait repéré quelques personnes visiblement plutôt sympathiques dans l'amphithéâtre tout à l'heure, mais rien ne pressait. Ramassant lentement ses affaires, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs décida d'aller marcher un petit peu, pour visiter le campus. Dehors, la pluie avait perdu en intensité, ne tombant désormais plus que par petites gouttelettes. Rien d'insurmontable pour elle ! Lorsque le soleil revint, la jeune femme se trouvait déjà sur le toit du bâtiment principal, à contempler le monde entourant cette Université rurale. La nature demeurait encore plutôt présente, et le vent frais lui plaisait particulièrement. Pendant des heures entières, la jeune femme se posa ici, en attendant simplement que le temps passe, pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Mais son attention, finit par être attirée. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, se trouvait en bas, près des arbres, à l'abri des regards.

Poussée par une curiosité maladive, Hiyota descendit rapidement la cage d'escaliers grisâtre, pour se diriger vers cet endroit. Et à travers ce geste, il aurait été facile de dire qu'il s'agissait de la main du destin.

Mais le destin ne lui a donné aucun signe. Elle seule en sa libre conscience a décidé d'agir de la sorte. Peut-être était-ce déjà écrit d'avance. Mais pourtant, elle n'a rien fait pour abonder dans le sens contraire.

« — … J'ai peur …

— Hé ! Tout va bien ? »

Une petite fille, probablement âgée de 7-8 ans, habillée simplement d'une petite robe noire. Elle sanglotait derrière un arbre, visiblement effrayée. Peur ? Mais de quoi ? À pas lents, Hiyota s'avança vers elle. Et se statufia, au bout de quelques secondes : cette chaîne, présente près du cœur de la fillette … cela ne serait-il …

Si. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation possible. Cette petite fille … n'appartenait pas au même monde. Elle releva d'ailleurs la tête vers la jeune femme qui n'accourait désormais plus dans sa direction, l'air relativement tétanisé.

« — … Vous … pouvez me voir ? Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! Supplia-t-elle, en trébuchant, cherchant à avancer vers celle qui venait de l'interpeller, représentant presque un motif d'espoir. »

Mais cette dernière ne semblait plus aussi encline à lui venir en aide. Cela faisait depuis des années que les sœurs Ryûketsu pouvaient apercevoir des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Elles ne se l'expliquaient pas, mais si Ketsurui a appris à vivre avec, Hiyota a toujours été terrifiée par ces apparitions, que seule elle parmi une foule de personnes pouvait entrevoir.

Là encore, sous ce ciel pourtant clément, la petite étudiante se révélait incapable de résister. Surtout que la seconde suivant l'appel de détresse de la petite âme, un hurlement d'une teneur complètement différente fit frémir les os de la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène. Un hurlement qui provenait des bois naturels, mais dont la nature semblait toute autre, comme un écho monstrueux dont l'origine serait tout sauf naturelle. Le cœur de l'humaine ne cessait de battre à une vitesse ahurissante. Durant son existence, et depuis la découverte de ce don qui s'apparentait davantage à une malédiction, Hiyota avait déjà pu voir des créatures terrifiantes, sans que jamais ces dernières ne s'intéressent à elle. D'ordinaire, suivant les ordres de sa sœur, elle se dissimulait le plus possible, et ne faisait aucun bruit.

Mais ici, comment se dissimuler ? Ces quelques minutes de léthargie furent amplement suffisantes, pour laisser le temps à un monstre de cinq mètres, d'une couleur pourpre sans nuance, un masque horrible greffé au visage, et des dents gigantesques, visiblement capables de broyer toute sorte de proies. Une créature sortie tout droit d'un cauchemar pour la jeune femme. Mais pouvait-elle décemment abandonner cette petite fille ? Celle-ci hurla, à la vue du monstre, et fonça à toute vitesse vers Hiyota.

« — Ah, je vois. Tu ne croyais pas t'enfuir indéfiniment, petite ? Ricana d'une voix rauque le monstre. J'ai besoin de manger, alors viens par ici !

— Madame ! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi ! Je sais que vous pouvez me voir ! »

L'aider ? Mais comment ? Comment diable pourrait-elle venir en aide à cette âme en détresse, alors qu'elle-même, plongeait dans un océan sombre de questionnements et de peurs ?

Sa tête lui disait de répondre à cet appel. Le problème, c'était que le reste de son corps ne suivait pas. Au contraire même, il lui intima de prendre la fuite le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Ce que finalement, Hiyota effectua, lâchement.

« — Oh ?! Un autre repas ?! Je suis comblé ! S'extasia d'aise le prédateur, dès lors qu'il vit la jeune étudiante fuir à grandes enjambées, témoignant par là qu'elle possédait véritablement de l'énergie spirituelle. Tu ne possèdes pas beaucoup d'énergie, ça ne sera pas aussi facile de te retrouver … mais j'aime m'amuser un petit peu, hahaha ! »

Cela dit, avant de chercher à dévorer cette humaine, le Hollow, parce qu'il s'agissait bien de ce monstre, se contentait d'une autre cible aux foulées moins grandes : la gamine. Ricanant furieusement, il fonça vers la petite désespérée. Celle qui aurait pu lui venir en aide ne fit absolument rien d'autre que continuer sa route, sans se retourner.

Tel fut l'un de ses premiers grands péchés.

Les hurlements de terreur et de douleur résonnèrent et firent frissonner chaque particule du corps d'Hiyota, dès lors que cette dernière chercha refuge à l'intérieur de l'université, courant sans se préoccuper des regards anxieux de la part des autres étudiants. Et cet acte irréparable, elle le commit à cet instant précis. Empoignant son téléphone, elle composa le numéro de sa sœur.

« — Hiyota ?! Que se passe-t-il ?! Siffla une voix, à l'autre bout du fil.

— Nee-chan, je suis désolée, je suis désolée … j'aurais dû t'écouter … je …

— Ne tourne pas autour du pot, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

— J-Je s-suis poursuivie par l'un de ces monstres, Nee-chan ! J'ai peur ! Aide-moi !

— Où est-ce que tu te trouves ?!

— J-Je suis dans le hangar, à côté du parking … là où ils rangent les affaires de sport, tu t'en souviens ? Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure ? Nee-chan ?

— Ça va, j'ai compris. Bon, fais-toi la plus petite possible, j'arrive tout de suite. »

À travers ces mots, Ketsurui ne dévoilait aucunement tout le stress qui s'emparait d'elle à ce moment précis. Il fallait alors rassurer sa jeune sœur, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Hiyota, elle, avait du mal à penser. Sa lâcheté l'horrifiait peut-être encore davantage.

_Bleach OST – Soundscape to Ardor_

_Et encore … la suite des événements, qu'elle tapissait prudemment dans un coin de sa mémoire, revint soudainement lui brûler les yeux et le cœur. Aujourd'hui, Hiyota Ryûketsu se trouvait affalée contre un mur, au fond d'un temple ancien, à regarder sa sœur mourir à petits feux, devant ses yeux, tout en demeurant incapable de réagir. _

Noroi, elle, se satisfaisait plutôt bien de la situation, et son sourire aussi cruel que sadique le témoignait parfaitement. Au bout de quelques secondes de flottement, la Générale de Meikyû fit de nouveau retentir sa voix.

« — Bien, maintenant, Ketsurui-chan, fais attention … ça risque de secouer. »

Une lueur macabre entoura le corps de l'âme damnée aux cheveux argentés, avant que le sabre lui-même ne prenne cette même teinte. Les yeux de Ketsurui, déjà bien vidés de toute vitalité, s'écarquillèrent lentement, tandis qu'elle-même réprima un gémissement terrible de douleur. Les malédictions de Noroi étaient bien connues, au sein de l'armée de Meikyû, pour provoquer des sensations ignobles que personne n'aimerait avoir à subir. Le corps de la victime de cette dernière se cambrait doucement, tremblait de temps à autres.

« — Oh ? Il semblerait que tu puisses encore être suffisamment forte pour ne pas céder complètement à mon pouvoir. Constata machinalement la Générale. Tu ne veux pas paraître trop faible devant ta sœur … ? Je suis désolée, ma chère … mais c'est déjà fini … Peut-être que toi, tu ne le sais pas encore ... Mais après ton départ, ta petite sœur a été capturée et constamment torturée par _mes _soins. Chaque jour durant, je venais lui demander : _« Ta sœur est-elle venue te sauver ? » _et bien entendu … ça n'était pas le cas. Admire donc comment une personne peut se créer de fausses vérités, toute seule …

— Arrêtez-ça. Martela soudainement la voix d'Hiyota elle-même. Arrêtez-ça … »

La cadette se leva péniblement, et tituba lentement, en direction de sa supérieure ainsi que de sa sœur. Ces dernières observèrent d'un œil commun les déplacements de la jeune femme aux yeux pourpres. Noroi ne perdit d'ailleurs aucunement son sourire, et toisa sa subordonnée de son regard argenté et malveillant.

« — Hiyota-chan, je me demande bien ce que tu comptes faire dans cet état déplorable. J'espère que tu ne penses pas à des niaiseries comme _« sauver ta sœur », _n'est-ce pas ? »

Son interlocutrice ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats pour répondre. Son corps endolori et son esprit brouillé l'empêchait d'agir de façon très réfléchie. Mais non, cette fois-ci … elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'abandonner. Depuis toutes ces séances de tortures, durant lesquelles germa l'idée d'un abandon de Ketsurui à son égard, Hiyota n'avait eu de cesse de fuir la réalité. Maintenant, il fallait que cela cesse. Il fallait qu'elle agisse instinctivement, oublie toutes les conséquences liées à ses actes. Le point de non-retour étant de toute façon déjà franchi, Meikyû n'accepterait jamais son retour parmi ses troupes, elle n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre. La jeune âme s'approcha lentement, faiblement, vers ces deux silhouettes en face.

Les prunelles grises de Noroi se plissèrent légèrement. Alors la petite paraissait vraiment sérieuse ? Dans ce cas, tant mieux.

« — Je vais faire preuve de bonté aujourd'hui. S'enquit-elle ensuite. Tiens, je te la rends. »

Le sabre planté dans le corps de l'ainée se retira brusquement, provoquant un faible gémissement de la concernée, avant que celle qui avait visiblement l'apparence de son bourreau ne la pousse tout bonnement. La femme à la chevelure pourpre ne sentait plus réellement son corps, qui tomba, lentement. Difficilement, Hiyota se plaça pour parvenir à la réceptionner. L'effort fut trop important pour elle, mais la jeune femme parvint à maintenir son ainée dans ses bras, en posant un genou à terre.

« — Hiyota … Soupira faiblement Ketsurui.

— C'est … terminé, cette fois-ci. Murmura en retour sa petite sœur, en serrant davantage, et avec le peu de forces dont elle disposait, son ainée contre elle. Pardonne-moi, Nee-chan … pardonne-moi …

— Ce spectacle est touchant mais je suis lassée. Annonça la voix de Noroi, en remontant son sabre. Adieu, maintenant … parce que je vous aime bien, je vous libère de cette existence. »

Serrées l'une contre l'autre, les deux sœurs ne pouvaient désormais plus qu'attendre la fin. La lumière rougeâtre déployée par le Meikaitana de Noroi les achèveront, rapidement. Il s'agissait-là d'un vœu que partageaient les deux condamnées, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Leurs pupilles se fermèrent, alors que le sol commençait à trembler sous le pouvoir de Noroi. Cette dernière avait déjà soulevée son sabre, et concentrait une violente décharge d'énergie, largement suffisante afin d'achever deux mourantes.

La couleur du sang éclaira la pièce, dans un fracas sonore. La femme au regard lunaire observait simplement les résultats de son attaque, alors que la fumée s'emparait d'une grande partie de l'espace.

_Cette fois-ci, c'en était terminé des sœurs Ryûketsu. _

_Ailleurs, dans le temple … _

Un corps s'écrasa violemment droit sur la paroi, sous les pupilles grises teintées d'horreur d'Orihime Inoue.

« — Kuchiki-san ! S'écria-t-elle, en contemplant avec effroi une grande flaque de sang, qui se formait en-dessous du corps de la Shinigami aux cheveux ébène.

— Le combat n'a que trop duré. Martela avec lassitude la voix de Kimatsu. Terminons-en ici, je dois aller retrouver mes supérieures. »

Encore une fois, ils n'avaient rien vus venir. Cette situation provoquait un terrible sentiment d'agacement dans l'esprit d'Ishida Uryû. Le Quincy ne pouvait absolument pas suivre les mouvements de cette femme aux cheveux verts, et le sentait _très clairement _passer. Cette dernière justement, replanta son regard sur lui, faisant par ce simple geste, faire un mouvement de recul au jeune homme, qui se frappa mentalement pour cet aveu de faiblesse. Mais à peine eu-t-il achevé de penser, que la subordonnée de Kyôkutan se trouvait déjà à quelques centimètres de lui. Le fils de Ryûken écarquilla grand les yeux, mais tenta de réagir immédiatement, en empoignant son Arc, pour décocher une flèche à bout portante … du moins, tel aurait été son désir. Parce que la réalité différa, et s'empourpra de l'autre côté. Un grand sillage de sang se dessina sur le vêtement blanc et d'ordinaire immaculé, coupant de façon diagonale ce dernier. Dès l'instant suivant, alors que le Quincy semblait à la fois tétanisé et blessé par le coup reçu, Kimatsu enchaîna avec un violent coup de pied au niveau du thorax, projetant le jeune homme droit sur le mur, à l'opposé de ses deux partenaires.

« — Ishida-kun ! Hurla la voix d'Inoue, qui se trouvait alors aux côtés de Rukia Kuchiki, pour tenter de la soigner.

— Oublie-le maintenant. Clama l'âme damnée, en retournant auprès de la guérisseuse. »

Cette dernière ne pouvait pas combattre, tout le monde ici en était bien conscient. Pour autant, la subordonnée de Kyôkutan n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir, bien au contraire. Dès le début des affaires liant l'Enfer aux Shinigamis, Inoue Orihime avait été prise pour cible, mais avait réussie à s'en sortir, par l'aide de ses amis. Cette fois-ci, les choses différeront, et les pouvoirs de soin prodigués par cette dernière ne pourront plus guérir personne à la Soul Society. Le reflet de la rousse se faisait dans le regard de Kimatsu, tandis que cette dernière approchait de plus en plus de sa victime, sa lame déjà tachée de sang prête à agir, de nouveau.

« — Inoue … fuis … Murmura la voix de Rukia, visiblement encore consciente.

— Kuchiki-san …

— Aucune de vous ne pourra échapper à son sort. Affirma l'âme damnée, en soulevant son épée. »

La Lieutenante se devait de réagir. Mourir ainsi, de façon aussi lamentable, serait un total déshonneur pour la Maison-mère, et … définitivement, non, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Il y avait encore trop de choses à faire, à vivre, aux côtés de ses camarades. La guerre ne faisait que commencer … Rukia empoigna avec davantage de force Sode no Shirayuki, et concentra son énergie spirituelle. Kimatsu plissa légèrement les yeux devant cet acte désespéré, tandis qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de ses deux futures victimes. La Shinigami se redressa avec d'extrêmes difficultés : il y a quelques secondes, cette femme lui avait infligée un violent coup d'épée, près de sa hanche, grièvement touchée, avant de l'expédier sur ce mur. Orihime aida d'ailleurs la jeune sœur de Byakuya à tenir debout, tandis que cette dernière cherchait à retrouver son souffle.

« — Recule, Inoue ! S'écria la jeune femme, en plaçant son Zanpakutô juste devant elle, fermement tenue dans ses deux mains.

— Toute résistance est futile. Reprit la voix de Kimatsu, dont la marche ne paraissait aucunement entravée par les actes de la petite Shinigami qui lui servait d'adversaire.

— C'est ce que … nous allons voir ! Lança cette dernière. »

La vice-Capitaine d'Ukitake se concentra. Les yeux de son adversaire permettaient visiblement de tout voir au ralenti. Cela comportait tout de même des problèmes … et elle comptait bien l'utiliser à son avantage.

« — _Shi no Mai : __**Hikaisu **_! »

Pendant ces deux dernières années quasiment, Rukia avait eu tout le loisir de s'entraîner. Se faire rabaisser de la sorte constituerait une honte indicible pour elle-même et ce qu'elle représentait. L'heure d'agir était venu !

Une forte lueur blanche brilla autour de la Shinigami, tandis que son adversaire plissa légèrement les yeux. Que tentait-elle donc de faire ?

« — Tu tentes de m'éblouir ? Commenta l'âme damnée. C'est complètement inutile.

— Nous verrons bien … »

La lumière glaciale émanant du corps du corps entier de Kuchiki Rukia provoqua même du givre aux alentours. Pas de quoi perturber outre-mesure Kimatsu cela dit, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement gênée par la technique de la jeune Lieutenante, se tenant relativement à l'écart de la glace générée, et qui servait probablement de bouclier. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire, si elle posait un pied sur la glace en-dessous ? Mieux valait conserver un maximum de précaution pour ne pas être victime d'un mauvais coup.

Mais en même temps … la différence de pouvoir demeurait nette. Cette fillette ne pouvait pas l'éliminer. Le bras-droit de Kyôkutan s'élança, sans toucher le sol, vers son adversaire.

Rukia, elle, demeurait parfaitement concentrée. Jusqu'à présent, Ishida et elle-même n'avaient tenté qu'une seule tactique : passer outre la faculté ennemie par la vitesse, la surprise. Lorsque les choses ne fonctionnaient pas, mieux valait changer son fusil d'épaule et adopter une nouvelle technique d'approche. Avec cette technique-là, développée au cours des derniers mois d'entrainement intense, la vice-Capitaine abattait l'une de ses dernières cartes. Pourvu que cela fonctionne … quelques gouttes de sueur transpiraient depuis son front. Elle-même subissait bien les effets de la fatigue à vrai dire, et moins le combat durerait, mieux ce serait pour elle.

Cette fois-ci, le moment était venu !

« — Allez, approche ! Clama-t-elle, en enclenchant une montée de pouvoir significative, se caractérisant par une croissance de la lueur glaciale. »

Son adversaire n'en tint pas réellement compte dans son approche. La voici désormais au-dessus de la zone … gelée, à l'intérieur … les mètres disparaissaient à vue d'œil. Rapidement, une sensation de froid réelle s'empara du corps de l'âme damnée : évidemment, il fallait s'y attendre, les effets de cette danse ne concernaient pas que le sol. À cet instant précis, et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'affrontement quasiment, Rukia put apercevoir les mouvements de son ennemie. Une flamme de détermination s'empara de ses prunelles, lorsqu'elle fit tournoyer son Zanpakutô.

« — _Some no Mai : __**Tsukishiro **_! »

Kimatsu se rendit rapidement compte du piège tendu : la glace placée sur le sol commençait à se mouvoir, pour prendre l'apparence d'un immense cercle. Lui-même projeta une quantité impressionnante de froid dans tout le secteur, duquel la femme aux cheveux verts faisait ici partie. L'impact fut cette fois-ci réel, à la grande joie de la Shinigami au regard améthyste, qui traduisait réellement son espoir, sur ce coup-ci. La glace prit une part importante de la pièce, éblouissant au passage Orihime, qui protégeait de son bras son visage. Finalement, la grande colonne caractéristique du Tsukishiro trôna, jusqu'à atteindre le plafond. La sœur de Byakuya l'observa quelques instants, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, de surprise : la glace était tout simplement vide.

« — Déçue, j'imagine. Souffla une voix dans son dos. C'était un bon coup pourtant, encore un peu et j'aurais vraiment été touchée. »

La Lieutenante voulut se retourner rapidement, afin de parer une éventuelle tentative ennemie dans le but de la transpercer, mais à peine ce geste fut-il entrepris, que la noble se rendit compte de son erreur. Une douleur intense lui parcourut le corps, mais provenait de son dos. Avoir fait volte-face n'avait finalement fait que la découvrir davantage, et Rukia venait de le constater à ses dépens : Kimatsu venait littéralement de l'embrocher par le dos.

« — KUCHIKI-SAN ! Hurla de désespoir Inoue, en accourant dans la direction de son amie. »

Cette dernière se retrouva projetée face contre terre, sans que son esprit ne puisse suivre les supplices subis par son corps. Orihime, elle, eu l'impression de trébucher à la seconde suivante : en réalité, la jeune étudiante venait tout bonnement de se faire déséquilibrer par l'épée de l'âme damnée, arrivée en un rien de temps juste à côté de la rousse. Un coup de pied sur l'arrière des genoux fit d'ailleurs gémir de douleur l'humaine, qui chuta lourdement sur le sol, à quelques encablures du corps de Rukia Kuchiki. L'envoyée des Enfers souleva ensuite son épée, une expression neutre gravée sur son visage, dans le but d'achever celle qui possédait les pouvoirs les plus préoccupants ici, à savoir Inoue Orihime.

« — Ça m'aura pris plus de temps que je ne l'imaginais, mais c'est terminé maintenant. Articula l'âme damnée.

— Il faudra encore attendre alors. »

Les choses se passent rarement comme prévues, au final. Une grande lumière bleutée éclaira la pièce, tandis que le son d'un objet tombant sur le sol attira également l'attention de Kimatsu, dont le regard se détourna de sa cible initiale, pour atterrir sur le Quincy, Ishida Uryû. Une étrange boite blanche gisait sur le sol, ouverte et surtout vide. Qu'est-ce que cet homme venait de faire ? Au vu de la lumière bleutée l'entourant, nul doute qu'il tentait à son tour une nouvelle attaque, d'un type différent. Le jeune homme arborait toujours ses blessures d'ailleurs, du sang s'écoulant un peu partout sur son corps, depuis sa bouche. Et il possédait surtout, une mine extrêmement sérieuse, presque excessivement. Comme si quelque chose de grave venait de se produire.

Kimatsu remarqua rapidement un étrange gant sur la main droite du Quincy. Il ne s'agissait-là pas du même employé lors de l'expédition à la Soul Society pour sauver Rukia Kuchiki. Ce gant était même d'une couleur totalement noire, contrastant totalement avec l'image classique que l'on pouvait se faire d'Ishida Uryû.

« — Qu'as-tu fais ? Questionna la voix de l'âme damnée.

— Ceci est un artefact Quincy rare. Annonça lentement le concerné. Il ne me permet pas comme l'autre d'atteindre le _**Quincy Letzt Stil**__,_ non … celui-ci est tout autre.

— Tu conviendras que ça ne répond pas tellement à ma question. »

Le jeune homme aux lunettes paraissait bien sombre. La situation devenait de plus en plus étrange. Le jeune homme souleva lentement son Arc, sous l'œil attentif de son adversaire, avant de le pointer en directement vers son ennemie. Soudainement, une sensation étrange s'empara de celle-ci : aux alentours, tout semblait converger vers cet arc, y compris sa propre énergie. Au final, une flèche sortant de l'ordinaire se matérialisa : elle ne portait pas la teinte bleue, classique des flèches tirées par les Quincy. Au contraire, celle-ci avait une couleur littéralement sombre, oscillant entre le noir et le rouge très foncé.

« — Voyons voir si tu peux encore éviter si facilement ceci. Murmura lentement Ishida. »

Il paraissait bien serein, sur ce coup. Pas de quoi impressionner outre-mesure son adversaire cela dit. Le moment fatidique ne tarda pas à arriver : la flèche décochée par Ishida Uryû partie à vive allure, plus encore que ses flèches ordinaires. Néanmoins, Kimatsu avait déjà prouvé à ses adversaires que la vitesse seule ne suffisait pas du tout pour l'atteindre.

Et pourtant, du sang s'écoula, à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière. Non seulement la flèche fut rapide, mais également puissante : le bras gauche de l'âme damnée fut plantée, et celle-ci fut même emportée dans l'élan, jusqu'à se ficher sur le mur plus loin, encore hébétée par ce qui venait de se produire. Ishida lui-même disparut à l'aide d'un hirenkyaku pour se retrouver à côté d'Orihime, surprise également par la tournure des événements. Le Quincy la redressa correctement.

« — Tu peux marcher, Inoue-san ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

— … Oui, ça va aller. Répondit cette dernière. Ishida-kun …

— Dans ce cas-là, va t'occuper de Kuchiki-san. Elle perd beaucoup de sang. »

Le Quincy n'avait même pas laissé le temps à son amie de répondre. Cette dernière prit une expression oscillant entre inquiétude et anxiété, vis-à-vis de la situation. D'ordinaire, Ishida-kun ne se comportait pas de la sorte. Alors … que lui arrivait-il ? Le concerné s'avança justement de quelques pas, en direction de Kimatsu, qui dont le bras avait été littéralement perforé par l'attaque lancée précédemment par ses soins. L'âme damnée laissa rapidement de côté ses douleurs personnelles, pour reporter son attention sur son adversaire. Parce que là, la situation risquait sérieusement d'évoluer.

« — J'estime que tu es en droit d'avoir des explications. Annonça le Quincy. Ce gant que tu vois sur moi, a fait de moi un _**Quincy Verflucht**_. À vrai dire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un folklore, qui n'avait rien de réel. Une histoire que l'on racontait aux petits, pour glorifier nos ancêtres.

— Et qu'est-ce que ce _« Quincy Verflucht »_ ?

— Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre. Regarde donc : toute forme d'énergie spirituelle est attirée par le gant, qui la condense pour que je puisse ensuite l'utiliser. Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pu voir cette flèche, qui était à peine plus rapide que les autres que j'ai tirées jusqu'à présent. C'est parce qu'elle tire son énergie de ton propre pouvoir, ainsi que des autres dans la pièce. Je me suis demandé jusqu'à présent, pourquoi tu n'étais qu'une subordonnée avec un tel contrôle sur le temps. Et là, je me suis dit : _« ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas sur les autres âmes damnées »_. J'ai donc vu juste, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent lentement du visage de la concernée. Cet homme avait beau pouvoir être ridicule, il n'en demeurait pas moins perspicace sur bien des points. Mais en réalité, la jeune femme avait autre chose qui la turlupinait. Son expression neutre demeura la même, lorsqu'elle prononça les mots suivants :

« — Dans ce cas … pourquoi parais-tu si touché moralement, par ton propre pouvoir ? Si je suivais ton raisonnement, tu devrais pourtant jubiler.

— Il y a une contrepartie à cela. Répondit lentement son interlocuteur, en préparant une deuxième flèche condensée. En l'occurrence, il s'agit ici de ma vie. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : CURSED SOULS**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Shi no Mai : Hikaisu : **Quatrième Danse : Lumière Glacée.

**Quincy Verflucht **: Quincy Maudit.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre … **

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **Ah ! Enfin, ça m'avait manqué les previews ! Et ici, vu que Toshirô n'est pas un personnage principal, il n'a pas à faire sa loi !

**Ishida Uryû : **On se passerait bien de tes commentaires, Kurosaki. Tu n'es d'ailleurs pas dans le chapitre, et ce qui est marquant ici, c'est bien moi, Ishida Uryû. Enfin un rôle digne de ce nom pour moi. Je suis touché. Mais …

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **Nan, nan, je ne suis pas d'accord justement, ça fait un moment qu'on m'a plus vu. Comment … ça se fait ? Mon combat est bien plus intéressant que le tien ! On va finir par perdre du lectorat à cause de ces vieux chapitres !

**Ryûketsu Hiyota : **C'était un bon chapitre. Il était sur moi, on m'a peu mise en valeur jusqu'à présent.

**Noroi : **Je passe pour une horrible ordure dans cette fiction, mais je tiens à dire que c'est faux.

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **Quoi ? Tu vas nous dire que t'es une personne au grand cœur et tout ?

**Noroi : **Non, car en vrai je n'existe pas.

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **…

**Ishida Uryû : **ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! C'est moi la star !

**Kuchiki Rukia : **Je trouve que mes capacités sont plutôt bien développées là-dedans … mais … pourquoi je ne gagne jamais ?

**Ishida Uryû (boude) : **De toute façon personne ne m'écoute.

**Kimatsu : **J'ai un bon rôle personnellement. Je trouve mes pouvoirs légèrement cheatés mais bon.

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **C'est une blague j'espère ? Tes adversaires sont Rukia et Ishida. Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

**Kuchiki Rukia : **Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

**Ginjô Kugo (impatient) : **Je sens que je vais bientôt entrer en scène, là !

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **… Reste où t'es, toi.

**Ginjô Kugo : **Ichigo, c'est comme ça que tu parles à ton frère de sang ? On a bossé et s'est fait arnaqués par les mêmes personnes !

**Ryûketsu Ketsurui : **Mon histoire est triste.

**Ishida Uryû : **Ouais, ouais c'est ça. Continuez de m'ignorer.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu dis n'importe quoi. Mon histoire est plus triste que la tienne. Regarde le Databook _Unmasked_ et tu verras comme j'ai souffert. Mon histoire est plus triste que celle de tous les personnages de Bleach. En plus je suis l'Arrancar le plus populaire.

**Tout le monde : (**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?)

**Noroi : **Dans le prochain chapitre, _Cursed Souls, _vous allez avoir l'honneur de découvrir mon passé et mon enfance douloureuse qui expliquent pourquoi j'en suis arrivée à devenir une Générale surpuissante.

**Ishida Uryû : **C'est pas ce qu'il y a marqué dans le script en tout cas.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Finissez cette preview, j'en ai assez. C'est nul.

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **C'est toi qu'est nul !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Encore une fois, tu montres ton manque d'intelligence. Tu n'as aucun argument pour dire que je suis nul. Mais toi, en tout cas, c'est sûr que tu es nul.

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **Ils sont où tes arguments, là ?

**Hitsugaya Toshirô : **Stoppez-moi ce bordel.

**Kurosaki Ichigo (choqué) : **De quel droit tu te ramènes alors que t'es un personnage secondaire ?!

**Ginjô Kugo : **Pire.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Ouais. Retourne à la crèche.

**Hitsugaya Toshirô : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Je l'ai tué là. Il n'a plus rien à dire.

**Journaliste : **Bonjour les amis ! Ça va ? Je me permets de rentrer dans les previews, à leur conclusion, pour proposer aux lecteurs de continuer ces dernières, ou de basculer de nouveau vers les interviews ou les concours !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Disparais, Journaliste. Tu n'es même pas un Journaliste.

**Journaliste : **Et donc, désormais, si vous continuez les previews, n'hésitez pas à donner des thèmes de débat pour que nos chers personnages en discutent entre eux ! Car oui, notre rédacteur en chef est en panne d'inspiration ! Idem pour les concours et interviews, vous voici entièrement libres !


	56. Cursed Souls

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Tandis que Noroi semble achever les sœurs Ryûketsu, Ishida et Rukia continuent de se faire sérieusement malmener par Kimatsu, à qui la victoire semble tendre les bras. Au dernier moment, le Quincy dévoile un nouveau pouvoir caché, conféré par son gant noir : le Quincy Verflucht. Ce dernier lui permet d'infliger un coup à son adversaire, mais semble également être un artefact mettant sa propre vie en jeu … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Haineko**

Alcoolique comme sa maîtresse, Haineko semble en plus décidée à faire des autres Zanpakutô des camarades de beuverie. Dans cet objectif, elle a ainsi créé la _« Communauté des Buveurs de Saké de l'Autre Monde » _aussi appelée CBSAM. Le problème réside dans le fait que depuis 8 mois, elle demeure toujours le seul membre.

_**CHAPTER LVI : CURSED SOULS**_

**A**nxiété.

Aucun terme ne siérait davantage à l'état d'esprit dans lequel Kimatsu se retrouvait à cet instant précis, quelques secondes après avoir bu les paroles d'Uryû Ishida et subie elle-même les conséquences de cette brutale évolution.

« — Ta vie, dis-tu ? Répéta l'âme damnée, en se redressant convenablement. Ne pourrais-tu pas être plus explicite ? »

Le flux d'énergie continuait d'entourer le corps du Quincy, de façon très importante et impressionnante, il fallait bien le dire. Le jeune homme planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son adversaire.

« — J'en conviens. Assura-t-il. Vois-tu comme mon gant absorbe de l'énergie et le transmet à mon corps ? Si le procédé s'arrête, je m'arrêterai aussi, maintenant que j'y suis lié.

— Je vois. Donc, à partir du moment où il n'y aura plus d'énergie à l'intérieur de ton gant …

— Je disparaitrais. »

Hébétée à quelques mètres de là, Inoue Orihime avait bien du mal à saisir la portée des événements. Ishida-kun allait … _mourir _? Mais pourquoi ?! La rousse voulait lui hurler de stopper cette folie, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Pourquoi … fallait-il que les choses tournent ainsi … ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin s'acharne contre eux, qui n'avaient jamais rien demandé ? L'étudiante serra les dents, ferma les yeux, et continua de soigner Rukia Kuchiki du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Définitivement, elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée-là. Il ne s'agissait que d'une stratégie, d'un plan concocté par Ishida-kun pour tromper l'ennemie, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme lança son regard au Quincy, qui lui tournait le dos, visiblement déterminé à en finir avec cette femme. Kimatsu se tenait droite, face à son adversaire, le bras gauche toujours ensanglanté suite à l'attaque de l'archer aux cheveux noirs. Et même avec l'augmentation drastique de ses pouvoirs, l'âme damnée ne semblait pas réellement inquiète.

« — Et pourquoi ne retires-tu pas ce fameux gant ? Reprit-elle.

— Je ne peux pas le faire. Assura son interlocuteur. Une fois porté, celui-ci se lie directement à l'âme de son utilisateur.

— Autrement dit, tu absorbes toute l'énergie autour de toi, jusqu'à saturation … c'est intéressant.

— La seule chose qui compte, est ta disparition désormais. Siffla le Quincy, en pointant très distinctement son arc vers la subordonnée de Kyôkutan. »

Les grandes pupilles grises d'Orihime Inoue continuaient d'observer la situation, sans réussir à saisir toute la gravité de la situation. Rukia, elle, naviguait encore entre inconscience et réalité. Certains mots parvenaient jusqu'à son esprit, mais de façon désarticulée. La situation l'échappait, et elle-même ne parvenait aucunement à faire preuve d'une quelconque lucidité.

Une aura puissante entoura de nouveau le corps d'Ishida Uryû, le jeune homme se concentrant totalement sur sa cible, qui ne perdait pas sa mine habituelle. Visiblement, celle-ci ne cédait aucunement à la panique, quand bien même la situation évoluait dans une direction sensiblement différente de celle de départ. Kimatsu gardait un calme olympien, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se fermèrent, lentement.

_Rob Dougan – Furious Angel [Instrumental]_

« — Ma disparition ? Répéta-t-elle à mi-voix. Ne t'avance pas trop sur ta victoire, Quincy. J'ai encore quelques petits tours à montrer.

— Vraiment ? Lança son interlocuteur, en guise de réponse. Alors j'espère pour toi que tu auras le _temps _de les montrer. »

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas une simple et sombre flèche qui jaillie depuis l'arme du jeune étudiant, mais bien une salve de flèches, comme il avait l'habitude d'en lancer. Mais la nature de celles-ci contrastaient avec celles d'ordinaire, puisque d'apparence encore sombre. La cible d'Ishida décida de se mouvoir immédiatement, dès le premier assaut lancé … mais une nouvelle fois, son voile ténébreux s'empourpra d'hémoglobine, la femme ayant été touchée à divers endroits. Kimatsu se reposa quelques mètres plus loin, le sang tombant depuis son épaule gauche, sa hanche, son bras droit …

Ishida plissa à son tour son regard. Si l'âme damnée avait quelque chose à lui réserver, cela devait probablement être d'une toute autre nature. Parce qu'avec ceci, elle ne faisait que démontrer la supériorité du Quincy. Celui-ci s'entoura de nouveau d'une lueur plus sombre, les dents serrées.

« — Tu ne supportes plus tellement les particules provenant de l'Enfer, hein ? Murmura soudainement la voix de son adversaire. C'est normal. Tu es un être humain, après tout.

— Silence ! Grogna en retour le Quincy. Je vais très bien !

— Après ce que tu viens de me révéler, ça m'étonnerais vraiment que tu ailles bien. Répliqua l'envoyée des Enfers. Enfin … je dois probablement réagir, moi aussi.

— Alors évite ça … _Licht Regen _! »

La déferlante de flèches maudites fusa à travers la pièce, faisant voler la poussière et les quelques débris se trouvant en-dessous, et prenant encore une fois pour cible Kimatsu. Cette dernière ne pouvait décemment pas éviter les multiples assauts de son ennemi, encore moins à cette vitesse, et encore moins avec son genou touché. Ses propres yeux ne pouvaient pas voir les mouvements des flèches au ralenti. Alors dans ce cas-là … il y avait bien autre chose à faire jouer en sa faveur.

La pluie sombre s'écrasa dans le secteur visé, et Ishida conserva toute son attention sur l'évolution de la situation, la dissipation du nuage de poussière … derrière lequel la silhouette de l'âme damnée, faisant office de cible, demeurait toujours, dans la même posture qu'avant de recevoir la nuée de flèches du Quincy. Situation qui intrigua immédiatement ce dernier, dont le regard traduisit à cet instant précis l'élan d'incompréhension du jeune homme. Et puis, dès lors que la jeune femme réapparue totalement dans son champ de vision, les choses s'articulèrent dans la réflexion d'Ishida Uryû : Kimatsu venait de sortir une deuxième épée, ressemblant trait pour trait à la première, à l'exception prêt que sa couleur tendait bien plus vers le noir classique des Meikaitana, que le style grisâtre du sabre maniant une partie du temps, face auquel le Quincy a déjà éprouvé tant de difficultés.

« — En Enfer, certaines personnes ont pu connaître de très grandes souffrances, je suppose que tu dois t'en douter. Annonça finalement l'âme damnée, en abaissant son épée, montrant au passage qu'elle n'avait pas reçue la moindre blessure du Licht Regen.

— Et où veux-tu en venir ?

— Personnellement, j'ai longtemps refusé de revenir à la vie. Expliqua son interlocutrice. Mais, j'existais dans un lieu où chaque seconde semblait être une éternité, ça me pesait vraiment beaucoup. J'ai eu l'impression que les choses ne se termineraient jamais. De nature, j'ai souvent été impatiente de mon vivant, je suppose que cela m'a aidé à grandir.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu veux dire par là. Clarifia la voix d'un Ishida, dont l'anxiété commençait lentement à monter. »

Kimatsu leva rapidement son bras droit, dans lequel se tenait sa première lame, celle qui maniait donc en quelque sorte, le temps.

« — J'étais simplement en train de t'expliquer pourquoi Meikyû-sama m'a offert le contrôle du temps. Expliqua-t-elle. Et j'allais venir à l'autre point qui doit te turlupiner : pourquoi ton attaque a-t-elle échoué ?

— C'est bien ce que je me demandais.

— Je vais te répondre autrement. Murmura son adversaire, en avançant de quelques pas. Lors de mon existence réelle, je vivais dans une petite maison, avec ma famille. Nous manquions vraiment beaucoup d'espaces, et étions très pauvres. Une fois morte, j'ai ressentie la même chose, avec en plus cette désagréable sensation du temps qui s'écoulait indéfiniment, en m'oubliant … en Enfer, la zone de torture qui m'a été dédiée, avant mon existence en tant qu'âme damnée, était vraiment petite …

— Si je suis ta logique …

— Alors cette seconde lame manipule l'espace. »

Et ce serait de cette façon qu'elle aurait échappé à ses multiples flèches. Si le sabre manipule l'espace, elle aurait donc très bien pu le déformer face à elle, et échapper à toutes ses flèches … et dans ce cas-là, même l'absorption de son énergie progressive ne suffirait pas à prendre l'avantage.

« — Néanmoins, il va falloir en finir rapidement. Déclara la subordonnée de Meikyû. Au vu de tes blessures et du fait que tu me voles de l'énergie, aucun de nous ne devrait pouvoir s'éterniser ici … »

En un instant, l'âme damnée disparue. Mais cette fois-ci, Ishida put suivre ses mouvements : ses yeux lui permirent d'anticiper la prochaine offensive de l'âme maudite : l'archer se pencha sur sa gauche, pour décocher une nouvelle salve de flèches. Kimatsu souleva immédiatement son épée gauche, traçant un cercle dans le vent avec celle-ci : immédiatement, les flèches du Quincy furent déviées de leur trajectoire originelle. Exactement comme leur lanceur l'avait imaginé. Et ceci compliquait sensiblement la tâche.

La femme à la chevelure pigmentée de vert s'approcha rapidement de son adversaire, pour lui infliger un nouveau coup d'épée, vers sa jambe. Ledit adversaire parvint à réagir assez rapidement, à l'aide d'un hirenkyaku, et maintenir une distance de sécurité avec cette femme, qui dorénavant, ne pouvait plus qu'attaquer de front. Même si elle demeurait encore redoutable à cet égard. Au moins, maintenant, Ishida, avec l'absorption des particules de Kimatsu, pouvait voir ses mouvements, et réagir en conséquence. L'inconvénient résidait ailleurs : l'étudiant à lunettes ressentait quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur de son propre corps, des élans soudains de fatigue, qui se répétaient avant de disparaître, régulièrement. Et ceci nuisait clairement à sa concentration : cette Kimatsu disait peut-être bien vrai, à propos de sa compatibilité avec des pouvoirs provenant de l'Enfer …

_Mais pas question d'y penser plus longtemps ! _

_Takanashi Yasuharu – Haja no Senkaze_

Le jeune homme concentra de nouveau de l'énergie, tandis que sa vision s'obscurcissait en partie, avant que le Quincy ne lance encore une fois des flèches à forte intensité vers son ennemie. Cette dernière plissa légèrement le regard : Ishida Uryû n'était pas une personne dénuée d'esprit, il l'avait prouvé, et le voir tirer encore ces projectiles tout en étant conscient des aptitudes de son opposant, cachait peut-être bien quelque chose.

Les yeux de la subordonnée de Kyôkutan s'emplirent d'une lueur bleuâtre, avant qu'elle ne s'élance en direction de son ennemi, avant de tracer une nouvelle fois, un cercle avec son épée maniant l'espace. Cette fois encore, les flèches lancées par le fils de Ryûken n'atteignirent pas sa cible : pire encore, et à la surprise du concerné, elles retournèrent même dans le sens du tireur. Les yeux écarquillés, celui-ci semblait bien pris de court.

« — Tu ne devrais pas penser que je ne peux que donner des coups d'épées. L'avertit son opposante.

— Ishida-kun ! S'inquiéta Orihime de son côté, en assistant impuissante, au déroulement des événements. »

Ce fut au tour du Quincy de goûter à la texture rocailleuse du mur, en s'écrasant lourdement contre celui-ci, son ventre ayant été frappé à pleine vitesse par sa propre flèche. Du sang s'en écoulait abondamment, tandis qu'un masque de douleur s'imprimait sur le visage de l'étudiant à la chevelure ébène. Quelques secondes suffirent ensuite à Kimatsu pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui, prête à abattre son épée … jusqu'à ce que sa cible ne relève son regard, surprenant celle qui se tenait face à lui, par sa tonicité visible à l'intérieur.

« — Tu ne devrais pas imaginer que je ne fais que tirer des flèches. »

Une lumière bleue, mais terne, illumina le sol, et attira l'attention de l'âme damnée : des objets étranges avaient été placés, et formaient littéralement un arc de cercle autour des deux belligérants. Une grande colonne de lumière se forma.

« — Ne me demande pas quand est-ce que j'ai placé _Sprenger, _c'est toi qui l'a envoyé ici. Je me suis simplement placé en fonction. »

Une vague de surprise se lisait aisément sur les traits du visage de son opposante, qui fut bientôt soulevée par la masse d'énergie importante … ce qui ne fut pas le cas du Quincy, pourtant également à l'intérieur de l'arc de lumière. L'âme damnée heurta violemment le plafond au-dessus, tandis que du sang coulait également de façon assez importante, lorsque Kimatsu chuta lourdement sur le sol, se baignant dans sa propre hémoglobine.

« — Cela fait un moment que j'ai décidé d'améliorer Sprenger. Un pentagramme n'est plus nécessaire maintenant, et je n'ai plus besoin de flacons … avec ma maîtrise du reishi, je peux simplement décider de dévier celui qui m'entoure pour l'enclencher.

— … Très habilement … joué. Toussota légèrement son adversaire, en se redressant doucement. »

Pas assez néanmoins pour empêcher la jeune femme de se redresser. Ishida lui-même commençait sérieusement à ressentir le poids de la fatigue sur les épaules, en plus des multiples blessures infligées jusqu'à présent, et de la douleur croissante liée à cet artefact maudit. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, dès lors que sa vision se brouillait. Face à lui, Kimatsu haletait lentement et silencieusement, en le détaillant du regard. Celle-ci sentait son énergie la quitter, sérieusement. D'autant plus qu'une partie de cette dernière servait directement à alimenter les réserves de flèches de cet homme. L'âme damnée devait aussi en finir là, et comptait bien le faire.

Tandis que les yeux de Kimatsu se plissèrent, celle-ci souleva par la même occasion son sabre manieur d'espace, pour véritablement frapper _en direction _d'Ishida, mais sans l'atteindre physiquement. Du moins, ce fut la pensée de l'étudiant à ce moment-là, et il constata ensuite amèrement que les préjugés pouvaient vraiment faire souffrir à un moment, dès lors que le jeune homme sentit une violente douleur droit sur son ventre, là où déjà la blessure précédente l'avait atteint, et que le Quincy percuta de nouveau le mur, par son dos, le fissurant même en partie.

« — Il y a tellement de particules de l'Enfer dans la pièce avec toutes les flèches que tu as envoyées, que tu n'as même pas dû différencier le coup que je viens de te porter, et l'énergie que tu absorbes maintenant naturellement … »

Cette peste ne médisait pas, à cet instant. Elle avait même tout bon. Décidément … Ishida avait bien eu tort de s'imaginer victorieux, avec l'activation de ce pouvoir. Cette femme avait encore bien des ressources à offrir, et la bataille demeurait encore bien plus corsée. Surtout que le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur …

Kimatsu se relança à l'assaut, de la même façon. Elle frappa, simplement, et ce fut à peine si son adversaire put ressentir des variations dans l'atmosphère. Peu importe, ce dernier devait éviter le coup : joignant les forces encore en sa disposition, il sauta sur le côté … avant que le mur du fond ne se désagrège, et que de nombreuses pierres ne fusent à toute vitesse dans sa direction ?! Ishida fit aussi rapidement que possible volte-face, pour déclencher une vague de flèches, brisant les innombrables rochers dans son dos. Cette femme venait probablement de déformer le mur, le brisant au passage, et dictant ensuite la zone dans laquelle ils s'envolaient …

« — Tu me sembles un peu distrait. Murmura une voix dans le dos du jeune homme. »

_Mince ! _Ishida se retourna immédiatement pour décocher de nouvelles flèches, à bout portant …

Les yeux de Kimatsu se fermèrent lentement. À cet instant, le Quincy se rendit immédiatement compte de son erreur, et du plan concocté par son adversaire. L'espace la séparant elle de lui …

« — Adieu, Ishida Uryû. »

… Avait été déformé, pour renvoyer ses propres flèches, à bout portant …

Quelques mètres plus loin, Orihime pâlit très sensiblement devant la situation.

_Ailleurs, dans le Temple … _

Les pupilles grises de Noroi se plissèrent légèrement, tandis que le voile de fumée causé par son attaque précédente se dissipa. Ayant entreprise de partir, la Générale avait changé d'avis, dès lors qu'une sensation étrange avait germé dans son esprit. Et cette première impression ne tarda pas à se confirmer : à l'intérieur de cette fumée, une lueur rouge écarlate se fit de plus en plus visible.

« — C'était juste ! Ria de bon cœur, la voix du responsable, Urahara Kisuke.

— Alors vous m'avez suivie jusqu'ici. Je loue votre détermination. Concéda la Générale au sadisme exacerbé. »

Incapable de lever le moindre pouce, Hiyota gardait toujours contre elle sa sœur, tandis que son regard se porta sur son _« sauveur »_. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ?

« — Oh, mais ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Rétorqua le blond. J'ai dit à votre sœur que nous l'aiderions, alors … c'est ce que nous avons fait. »

Noroi arqua légèrement un sourcil. La naïveté des Shinigamis avait de quoi désespérer. Mais la femme à l'éclat lunaire n'en attendait en même temps pas moins d'eux. Une seule pensée vint contrebalancer ses pensées : Urahara se tenait bien seul devant elle. Ce qui signifiait …

« — Je t'ai ! »

… Que Yoruichi Shihôin ne devait pas bien être loin. Et l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales venait d'apparaître à l'aide d'un shunpo, juste dans le dos de la Générale, dans le but de lui infliger un violent coup de pied, vers la côte. Son adversaire réagit rapidement, pour placer en opposition son Meikaitana : le coup de la Shinigami fut néanmoins assez puissant pour projeter l'âme damnée malgré le blocage, à quelques mètres de là. Même si Noroi reprit rapidement son équilibre, et qu'au final, l'attaque avait plutôt échoué.

« — Je suis plutôt contente de voir que les effets de ton pouvoir diminuent au fil du temps. Annonça Yoruichi, sans ton particulier.

— Il en est de même pour moi. Gagner trop facilement est un petit peu ennuyeux, au final. Et je dois dire que je suis assez déçue des Capitaines, finalement …

— Tu crois que je vais entrer dans ton petit jeu de provocation ?

— C'est déjà fait. Sourit de façon macabre la Générale. Tu ne te tiendrais pas face à moi, sinon … »

Son interlocutrice tiqua légèrement. Cette femme n'avait pas totalement tort sur le coup : la _« défaite » _de tout à l'heure, lui restait encore en travers de la gorge, et les stigmates des blessures sur son corps continuaient de temps à autre, à la faire souffrir. Très bien, elle l'avait cherché, après tout.

« — Je vais t'éliminer. Annonça l'ancienne héritière du Clan Shihôin.

— J'en doute, mais tu peux toujours essayer. Après quoi, je serai dans l'obligation de retourner en Enfer.

— Kisuke, occupe-toi des deux sœurs ! »

Ne laissant guère de temps à la discussion de continuer davantage, Yoruichi disparue à l'aide d'un nouveau shunpô très rapide, pour arriver sur le flanc de sa cible. Cette dernière fit rapidement volte-face, pour frapper de son épée : la noble avait visiblement déjà anticipé là-dessus, puisqu'elle se saisit des poignets de son adversaire, des deux mains, faisant au passage écarquiller les yeux de cette dernière. L'ancienne Capitaine enchaîna rapidement, et un coup de pied assez virulent percuta la côte de l'âme damnée, qui fut cette fois-ci bien projetée à plusieurs mètres, avant de chuter lourdement sur le sol. Et son assaillante ne comptait d'ailleurs pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Se jetant de nouveau en direction de la subordonnée de Meikyû, qui se redressa néanmoins assez rapidement, pour éviter le violent coup de poing de la Shinigami, qui fissura le sol. La réponse de l'ennemie ne tarda pas : sa lame noire fusa vivement, et manqua de quelques centimètres d'atteindre le bras gauche de son adversaire, dont le saut vers l'arrière venait de lui sauver la mise. Une lueur rougeâtre éblouit alors Yoruichi, qui vit rapidement un faisceau de lumière de cette nature foncer dans sa direction. La Shinigami sauta alors sur le côté, pour éviter de se faire percuter, mais à peine son geste fut-il achevé, qu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec l'âme damnée.

« — Tu sais, les Généraux se déplacent assez rapidement aussi. Sourit la concernée, en abattant son épée, sous les yeux surpris de son adversaire. »

Au prix d'un réflexe assez prodigieux, Yoruichi parvint à saisir de la paume de ses deux mains, la lame ennemie, sur chaque côté de celle-ci, empêchant le tranchant de venir s'abattre sur elle. Pas de quoi non plus désarçonner son adversaire, bien au contraire : cette dernière conservait son sourire empli de satisfaction. Et après quelques instants, les yeux de l'ancienne Capitaine s'élargirent de nouveau : une sensation de brûlure intense, de douleur, s'empara de ses mains : l'épée de Noroi venait de virer au rouge, signe que ses pouvoirs avaient été activés. Alors il suffisait de ne toucher que son épée pour en subir ses effets, sans même que la moindre blessure ne soit infligée ?! Ce pouvoir avait vraiment de quoi effrayer, au final …

La Shinigami réagit néanmoins assez rapidement, en infligeant un coup de pied dans le ventre de son ennemie, qui se rattrapa à quelques mètres plus loin, avant de redresser son visage, masqué par les mèches argentées qui tombaient.

« — Alors … cela fait-il du bien de ressentir ceci de nouveau, Shihôin Yoruichi ? »

La concernée tremblait légèrement, ses deux iris dorés étant rivés sur ses mains brûlantes de douleur. Heureusement, cela semblait bien moins grave en comparaison à la douleur ressentie en cas de plaie, infligée par cette arme.

À quelques mètres de là, Urahara jetait divers regards en direction de cette scène. Le blond ne pouvait le nier : son inquiétude grandissait à chaque seconde, durant lesquelles Yoruichi ne parvenait visiblement pas à prendre le dessus sur cette femme. Mais il devait aussi composer avec les deux sœurs Ryûketsu : la plus jeune semblait en meilleur état, si bien que l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division commença à administrer des soins à l'ainée : Ketsurui semblait profondément voguer vers l'inconscience, mais émit un léger gémissement de douleur, dès lors que le Shinigami l'allongea sur le dos, faisant croître au passage une silencieuse angoisse chez Hiyota.

« — Je ne vais pas pouvoir soigner très bien ses blessures. Annonça le blond, à l'encontre de la jeune sœur.

— Faîtes ce que vous pouvez. Annonça cette dernière, sans ton particulier, les yeux braqués sur la blessée.

— C'est ce que je compte faire. Mais avec sa blessure au dos … il faudra vite trouver Inoue-san pour la soigner, ou alors …

— Je ne veux pas le savoir. Siffla Hiyota, une forme d'irritation gagnant son regard pourpre. »

_Takanashi Yasuharu – Endless Battle_

La conversation se stoppa néanmoins soudainement, lorsqu'une violente forme d'énergie gagna l'ensemble de la pièce, une grande lumière blanche émanant du corps de Shihôin Yoruichi, et provoquant au passage de violents courants d'air aux alentours.

Noroi conserva une mine sérieuse, devant le spectacle se jouant face à elle.

« — J'imagine que ce Shunkôest ta meilleure technique. Lança l'âme damnée. Laisse-moi donc en finir avec tes maigres espoirs. »

Aucune réponse audible de la part de son adversaire, qui la fixait d'un regard excessivement sérieux lorsque l'on connaissait la personnalité réelle de la jeune femme à la peau mate. Celle-ci fit un premier pas en avant, toujours entourée de cette puissante aura, avant de jaillir dans la direction de son adversaire. Il ne fallait pas la craindre, ni elle, ni son pouvoir. Noroi plissa légèrement son regard, avant de déclencher un nouveau faisceau rougeoyant, qui ne tarda pas à arriver juste en face de la Shinigami.

Loin de se dégonfler, Yoruichi plaça littéralement son poing, entouré de son pouvoir, contre l'attaque adverse : immédiatement, la Générale aux cheveux argentés put se rendre compte de l'efficacité de ce procédé plutôt dangereux : Yoruichi traversa littéralement le coup, pour fuser inexorablement vers l'envoyée des Enfers. À cet instant, la Shinigami dégageait une réelle impression de puissance et de vitesse. Le coup de poing partit à une allure impressionnante, et provoqua littéralement un petit séisme. Le problème pour Yoruichi étant que la cible avait encore été manquée, compte-tenu du fait que Noroi ait encore réussi à lire ses mouvements, malgré une vitesse déployée à faire pâlir bien des adversaires.

« — Il faudra faire plus qu'aller vite pour me vaincre. Martela la Générale, dans le dos de son ennemie. »

Yoruichi pivota rapidement sur elle-même, et parvint à repousser in-extremis le coup d'épée adverse, en infligeant un vrai coup de pied sur le poignet de celle-ci : le Meikaitana chuta au sol, dans un cliquetis aigu. La noble s'approcha ensuite très rapidement de son adversaire, de sorte à ce que son visage ne soit tout proche de celui de la Générale.

« — Tu aimes faire souffrir les autres, hein ?! ALORS MANGE-ÇA ! »

Concentrant beaucoup d'énergie dans son poing, l'héritière du Clan Shihôin frappa de toutes ses forces, en plein dans le ventre de Noroi. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, avant de s'envoler à toute allure, et heurtant avec violence le mur du fond, le brisant bien au passage, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'effondre entièrement. Yoruichi, elle retomba sur le sol, essoufflée. Bon sang … la douleur liée au pouvoir de la Malédiction ne cessait pas.

Mais au moins, son adversaire semblait être hors d'état de nuire, pendant un moment au moins. Se prendre un Shunkô d'une telle façon, sans avoir de moyen physique particulier pour se défendre, rendait difficilement imaginable la douleur liée à cette attaque.

« — Yoruichi-san ! S'écria Urahara, à quelques mètres. Tu vas bien ?!

— Je vais bien, occupe-toi des sœurs je te dis, je … »

Un nouveau tremblement, important coupa court à la conversation. Yoruichi se retourna immédiatement.

_Bleach OST – Fade to Black — B07A_

Tombés précédemment sur Noroi, les gravats explosèrent littéralement dans toutes les directions. Au même moment, une grande colonne de lumière ressemblant à un mélange entre pourpre et rouge se leva, créant immédiatement une violente onde de choc. Au centre de cette lumière, l'ombre de la Générale se révéla. Plus rien sur son visage ne laissait paraître une quelconque trace de sarcasme ou d'humour mal placé. Non, à ce moment, cette femme ne pouvait être plus sérieuse. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur son corps, alors que son regard, légèrement masqué par quelques mèches rebelles, se planta dans celui de Yoruichi.

« — Ce coup m'a atteint aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Affirma d'une voix légèrement rauque la Générale de Meikyû, toujours entourée d'une grosse aura désormais entièrement violette. Mais la plaisanterie a assez durée, n'est-ce pas … ? »

L'aura déployée par cette femme avait beau être impressionnante, ce qui perturbait réellement Yoruichi résidait davantage dans la nature de celle-ci, plus que dans son ampleur. Tandis qu'elle se trouvait toujours au milieu de cette colonne d'énergie, la Générale leva sa main droite : immédiatement, le Meikaitana au sol à quelques encablures, revint directement aux mains de sa propriétaire. Yoruichi se tenait prête à réagir, au moindre coup.

Urahara lui-même ne trouvait pas beaucoup de motifs pour se montrer serein. Cette ennemie pouvait vraiment se montrer effrayante, quelques fois …

« — Dîtes-lui de s'éloigner. Souffla soudainement la voix d'Hiyota Ryûketsu.

— C-Comment ? S'étonna la voix du scientifique, devant les propos soudains et inquiétants, tenus par la sœur de Ketsurui.

— Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?! Dîtes-lui de s'éloigner !

— _Monzetsukami. _Coupa la voix froide de la Générale. »

Immédiatement, la lumière sombre présente dans le dos de la jeune femme au regard argenté, s'abattit littéralement sur le sol, dans un fracas sonore insoutenable. Une nouvelle onde de choc se produisit, Urahara générant un nouveau bouclier écarlate pour se protéger, lui et les deux sœurs qu'il devait soigner.

Plus loin, Yoruichi se retrouva rapidement prise de court : sur le sol, un œil étrange de couleur violet et aux dimensions assez importantes, venait de se dessiner. La Shinigami se trouvait au centre même de ce nouveau dessin, sans rien comprendre à la situation.

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclama-t-elle, ahurie.

— Trop tard pour te le demander. Articula la voix de son adversaire, qui se trouvait en dehors du champ de cet œil. Tu sais, Shihôin Yoruichi, tu m'as demandé si j'aimais faire souffrir les autres … je te réponds, oui. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que je ne me souviens pas t'avoir fait souffrir ... »

L'œil s'ouvrit finalement, libérant une immense lumière de la même nature que la précédente. Et instantanément, un hurlement de douleur glaçant le sang de Kisuke Urahara, résonna dans la pièce.

« — Jusqu'à maintenant. Sourit la Générale, de façon morbide. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE AWAKENING**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Monzetsukami : **Souffrance des Dieux.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre … **

**Journaliste : **Cette fois-ci, les Arrancars s'emparent de la Preview.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Dans ce cas, barre-toi de là !

**Journaliste : **C'est-à-dire qu'avec la fin des interviews et des concours, je suis un peu au chômage.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Ah ouais ? Comme ta mère j'suppose ?

**Nnoitra Ginger (faisant une arrivée triomphante) : **Ou comme la tienne, Grimmjow !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Hé, Nnoitra, tu sais quoi ?

**Nnoitra Ginger : **Ouais, je suis Quinta Espada et toi Sexta. Ce qui veut dire, que je suis un bon et que t'es une merde !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Nan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'que je voulais dire, c'est : qui est vivant entre toi et moi ?!

**Nnoitra Ginger : **…

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **HAHAHA ! Je suis le ROI !

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **Voyez-vous cela. Un petit chaton qui se prend pour le Roi du Hueco Mundo. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Étant donné que je suis le Dieu du Hueco Mundo, cela ne me pose pas de problème.

**Starrk Coyote : **Je suis le Primera Espada je rappelle. Donc je suis théoriquement …

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **Coyote Starrk. L'interview que nous avons eu ensemble ne t'a pas remis les idées en place ?!

**Starrk Coyote : **… Ah oui, ça, haha … ouais.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Ouais, mais j'ai un argument, Barragan.

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **Un argument face au Dieu du Hueco Mundo ?!

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack (grand sourire) : **Qui est vivant et qui est mort ?!

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **… Je transcende la vie et la mort, imbécile.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **HAHAHAHA ! JE SUIS LE ROI !

**Yammy Riyalgo : **Hé, moi j'ai le numéro 0. Je suis plus fort que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. C'est moi le Roi !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Hé, Yammy, j'ai un argument.

**Yammy Riyalgo : **Quoi, sale moustique bleu ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Qui est vivant et qui est mort ?!

**Yammy Riyalgo : **Arrête de dire tout le temps la même chose, merde !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **HAHAHAHA ! JE SUIS LE ROI !

**Tia Hallibel : **Grimmjow, je te rappelle que je suis Tercera Espada et déjà Reine du Hueco Mundo. Tu ne peux pas être le Roi du Hueco Mundo sans m'épouser, donc oublie tes rêves, car je n'accepte pas ta demande.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Quelle demande ?! Ça s'appelle un coup d'état ! 'Tain sérieux les gonzesses, ça comprend que dalle à la vie j'vous jure …

**Nnoitra Ginger : **Ouais, j'suis d'accord.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Grimmjow, j'ai un argument.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **P'tain mais il veut quoi lui ?!

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Dans l'histoire, je t'ai fumé comme on fume une cigarette.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu as peur de moi, pas vrai ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **… Nique ta mère.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Ah, excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu. Moi je n'écoute pas les gens que j'ai déjà battus. Est-ce que je t'ai battu, Grimmjow ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je m'en souviens, je t'ai battu.

**Tia Hallibel : **Arrête, tes phrases sont extrêmement mauvaises.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Silence, femme. Je suis en train de faire un état de coup.

**Tout le monde : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Je vois que tout le monde est silencieux. Vous êtes donc tous consentants quant à mon accession au trône de Las Noches.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Mais casse-toi, va avec les Enfers !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Ne te méprends pas Grimmjow, les Enfers sont juste un moyen pour moi de faire mon état de coup.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Putain, mais c'est un _COUP D'ÉTAT, _pas tes conneries d'état de coup !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Je suis le nouveau roi, et j'ai donc le droit d'introduire des nouveaux mots dans mon dictionnaire. Et tu n'as rien à dire. Hé, Grimmjow.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **P'tain, t'as une putain de grosse gueule en fait. Tu veux quoi ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Juste une chose : hahaha, je suis le Roi.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Détrompe-toi, Ulquiorra. C'est moi le Roi.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **À vos ordres, Aizen-sama.

**Tout le monde : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **J'ai très bien vu la dernière transformation d'Aizen-sama contre Ichigo Kurosaki. Et j'ai eu peur. Moi je ne veux pas me battre contre ça.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ulquiorra, je te prie de ne plus trop parler de ces événements. Je suis le Dieu du monde des Esprits, et donc aussi du Hueco Mundo. N'est-ce pas Barragan ? Oh, il est mort ?

**Lunuganga : **Pourtant, y'a moi qui possède une couronne … je pourrais être considéré comme un Roi, non ? Pourquoi avoir une couronne ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Car tu es le roi du sable dans lequel tu nages.

**Lunuganga (ému) : **C'est … c'est vrai ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **En effet. Je te place Roi de ta parcelle de sable.

**Lunuganga : **J'en suis très reconnaissant, Aizen-sama.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **P'tain, ça me fait trop chier. Bon, le prochain chapitre, _The Awakening, _sera publié Vendredi ! Et ouais ! On fait un ratio double jusqu'au prochain tome ! Et j'réapparais quand moi ?!

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu es absurde.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **D'ici là, mes fidèles lecteurs, vous aurez toujours le choix entre une preview et une interview … mais libre à vous de décider …


	57. The Awakening

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Ishida déploie un plein pouvoir lié à son dernier artefact Quincy, et affronte enfin sur un pied d'égalité Kimatsu. La lutte est âpre, mais une ruse de cette dernière met le jeune homme dans une situation plus que compromise …_

_Pendant ce temps, Urahara Kisuke et Shihôin Yoruichi parviennent à sauver les sœurs Ryûketsu, et Yoruichi engage même le combat avec Noroi. Une nouvelle bataille difficile s'engage, mais après avoir atteint son ennemie avec son Shunkô, Yoruichi pensait bien avoir réalisé le plus difficile. Mais la Générale se relève, et emploie une nouvelle technique, qui retourne totalement le rapport de force …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Tobiume**

Arrogante et hautaine lors de la rébellion des Zanpakutô, Tobiume s'avère en réalité être une personne extrêmement naïve et niaise, dont le dicton principal réside dans la force de l'amitié et de l'amour. Elle rêve en secret de dessiner des mangas où elle serait l'héroïne, et dont le titre serait _Friendship._

_**CHAPTER LVII : THE AWAKENING**_

**U**rahara ne comprenait absolument pas la situation. Que se passait-il ?! Qu'arrivait-il à Yoruichi-san ?! Cette dernière semblait véritablement souffrir le martyr, à partir du moment où l'œil s'est ouvert … La Shinigami s'écroula à genoux, les yeux grands ouverts. Jamais de toute son existence, elle n'avait ressentie une telle chose : dans sa tête, tout tourbillonnait, elle entendait les hurlements d'innombrables âmes, sa vision en devenant même brouillée. Son corps lui, subissait des supplices auxquels jamais l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales n'avait goûté jusqu'à présent. Un petit ricanement sarcastique provenant de Noroi se fit également entendre.

« — Voici un petit supplice qui pourrait faire souffrir des Dieux eux-mêmes. Martela la Générale aux cheveux argentés. Shihôin Yoruichi, tu viens d'être touchée par les souvenirs de tous ceux que j'ai frappé à l'aide de cette épée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Continua-t-elle, en désignant de son index la lame de son Meikaitana.

— Ce n'est pas sérieux ?! S'estomaqua Urahara, à plusieurs mètres de là.

— C'est on ne peut plus rien sérieux, au contraire ! Se réjouit Noroi. Mais, rassure-toi, Shihôin Yoruichi. Ton corps ne mourra pas … »

_Bleach OST – Guitar III_

La Shinigami continua de gémir, visiblement incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction. Son ami aux cheveux blonds ne pouvait décemment la laisser ici, sans réagir. Se levant au quart de tour, Kisuke Urahara dégaina de nouveau Benihime, et fonça à l'aide d'un vif shunpô, en direction de la subordonnée de Meikyû. Celle-ci conserva son sourire, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, anticipant clairement l'arrivée de son adversaire.

L'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division fit abattre son sabre, en même temps qu'un faisceau de lumière rouge écarlate, qui visa l'âme damnée. Le sol trembla, lorsque l'attaque du Shinigami l'atteint, en manquant la cible initiale, qui avait disparue. Celle-ci se retrouva à plusieurs mètres sur la gauche, dans le collimateur, toujours, de Kisuke Urahara. En revanche, bien que l'attention de la Générale fut désormais portée ailleurs que sur Yoruichi Shihôin, sa dernière technique fonctionnait toujours totalement sur cette dernière. Il fallait à tout prix que le blond puisse trouver une solution, et rapidement, de préférence !

« — Ne te fatigue pas davantage que tu ne le fais déjà, Kisuke Urahara. Souffla l'âme damnée, en apparaissant dans le dos de son adversaire. Tu la rejoindras sous peu. »

Le Shinigami écarquilla un moment les yeux, avant de disparaître à l'aide d'un shunpo, évitant au passage un coup du sabre noir ennemi. Le blond réagit immédiatement, en déclenchant une vague d'énergie depuis la lame de son Zanpakutô, mais une nouvelle fois, Noroi parvint à s'en sortir efficacement. L'attention d'Urahara fut ensuite captée par Yoruichi : cette dernière se trouvait affalée sur le sol, incapable de se mouvoir correctement, et souffrant de plusieurs spasmes plus qu'inquiétants. Cette femme aux cheveux argentés avait dit que son corps ne mourrait pas … sous-entendu que son esprit lui, le ferait ?

« — Ne pas prêter attention à moi, en plein combat ... tu dois vraiment te sentir supérieur, non ? »

Une nouvelle fois, l'ancien Capitaine sentit la présence de son ennemie dans son dos. Le Shinigami fit rapidement volte-face pour générer son bouclier écarlate, et contrer un rayon puissant de la part de Noroi. Une explosion s'en suivie, et la barrière créée par Urahara ne fit pas long feu : le tenancier fut vivement projeté sur le sol, sur lequel il s'écrasa assez lourdement, sous le regard satisfait de son adversaire. Cette femme était vraiment redoutable !

L'âme damnée reprit rapidement son assaut, et une salve d'énergie explosa depuis son Meikaitana, se séparant en plusieurs branches, celles-ci se plantant sur le sol, quadrillant presque l'intégralité de la pièce. Urahara fronça légèrement les sourcils, lorsque depuis ces zones, des petits hurlements, des pleurs, se firent entendre. Comme lors des affrontements à Karakura et au Seireitei, Noroi usait encore des artifices macabres que lui conférait sa lame.

« — J'espère que tu aimes les enfants. Sourit doucement la concernée.

— Pas tellement, à vrai dire. Répondit son adversaire, en plissant légèrement les sourcils. »

La pièce se trouvait désormais entourée par un nombre certain d'enfants visiblement affamés et prêts à dévorer toute forme de vie sur leur passage. Cette simple vision donnait des sueurs froides au Shinigami, mais il fallait se concentrer et se battre convenablement. Cela dit, d'autres préoccupations entraient en ligne de compte : Yoruichi-san ne pouvait plus se mouvoir du tout, et d'ici, il semblait même ardu d'annoncer avec certitude que la jeune femme était encore en vie …

Un enfant se jeta rapidement dans le dos du brillant scientifique, dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un simple shunpô, pour disparaître dans le dos de son assaillant, et un rayon écarlate jaillissant de Benihime, pour transformer en poussière cet imprudent.

À quelques encablures, Hiyota Ryûketsu observait la scène avec une forme d'inquiétude non dissimulée. Sa sœur ne bénéficiait désormais plus des soins prodigués par Urahara Kisuke, et continuait de se vider de son sang. L'autre problème résidait dans la présence de toutes ces marionnettes dont disposait le Général Noroi. Ces dernières s'approchaient dangereusement de l'âme damnée à la chevelure ébène.

« — Bon sang. Fulmina-t-elle. La situation ne pourrait pas être pire. »

Ketsurui, elle, ne faisait déjà plus de mouvement depuis un moment. Ses paupières semblaient closes, et vraisemblablement, elle s'approchait d'une seconde mort, sans retour cette fois. Hiyota ne pouvait pas la laisser ici, mais que faire ? Son manque d'énergie n'avait même pas besoin d'être interrogé, tant les blessures sur elle paraissaient importantes. La jeune femme ferma doucement ses propres yeux, tandis que les âmes damnées de Noroi s'approchèrent, d'un pas lent.

Urahara, lui, continuait de guerroyer difficilement avec tous les éléments qui entraient désormais en ligne de mire, évitant aussi bien les dangereuses offensives de la Générale des Grands Péchés, que la présence gênante de ses nourrissons affamés.

« — _Hado n°63 : __**Raikohô **_! »

Le puissant sort de kidô lancé par le scientifique balaya un certain nombre d'enfants, qui disparurent dans des hurlements de douleur, avant de continuer sa route, droit sur leur invocatrice. Celle-ci se tenait toujours droite, sereine, à l'approche de l'éclair jaune, qui ne fit au final, aucun dégât, la Générale ayant encore trouvé le moyen d'échapper à son opposant. Urahara ne la perdit néanmoins pas de vue : la femme au regard argenté venait de s'élancer dans les airs, et s'exposait par la même occasion à une nouvelle offensive de sa part. Les yeux légèrement plissés, l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division souleva son Zanpakutô. Noroi, elle, ne paraissait vraiment pas inquiète … Qu'importe, il fallait la vaincre le plus rapidement possible.

« — _Kirisaki Benihime_ ! Lança-t-il, d'un air déterminé. »

Une multitude de petits pieux écarlates se matérialisa depuis la lame du sabre, avant de se projeter très rapidement à l'avant. Mais encore une fois, son adversaire semblait avoir bien prévu le coup : le Meikaitana ennemi se leva, scintilla de sa lugubre et rougeoyante lumière, avant de s'abattre. L'attaque du Shinigami aux cheveux blonds fut emportée, sous le regard plutôt contrarié de ce dernier. En guise de défense, Urahara généra de nouveau son bouclier écarlate pour parer l'imposante masse d'énergie qui fonçait vers lui.

« — Tu penses que ce fin bouclier va tenir ? S'enquit son adversaire. Tu as vraiment une très grande confiance en tes capacités, Urahara Kisuke …

— Ce n'est pas une question de confiance en mes capacités, je vous assure. Répondit calmement ce dernier, les yeux légèrement plissés. Tout n'est qu'une question de concentration d'énergie spirituelle … »

Sous-entendu : ce _fin bouclier _contenait bien plus d'énergie que la Générale ne veuille bien le croire. L'impact suivant suffit d'ailleurs bien à le prouver : malgré la violence du choc, un recul tout à fait significatif, le bouclier se trouvait encore bien là, envers et contre tout.

« — Je vois, c'est plutôt impressionnant. Concéda la Générale.

— Je vous remercie, mais au vu de vos pouvoirs, il n'y a pas lieu d'être impressionné pour le moment … Lui rétorqua lentement son interlocuteur.

— Ce n'est pas faux. Annonça son adversaire, dans un fin sourire narquois. Surtout que vous, les Shinigamis, commettez toujours les mêmes erreurs. »

Une vague de surprise se lit sur le visage de l'esprit le plus fin de la Soul Society : et rapidement, cette expression se grava d'une violente forme de douleur : un de ces enfants venait d'apparaître soudainement dans le dos du Shinigami, pour lui mordre de toutes ses dents, la jambe gauche. Par réflexe, Urahara trancha sans ménagement la tête dudit enfant, par le biais de son Zanpakutô … mais le mal était déjà fait maintenant.

Noroi se posa lentement en face de lui, pour lui adresser un sourire faussement tendre.

« — Les jeux sont faits, Kisuke Urahara. Déclara la jeune femme. Personne ne peut se battre convenablement dans un état pareil, pas même le plus expert des guerriers. Demandez donc à Kuchiki Byakuya …

— Ce … n'est pas fini. Annonça son opposant.

— Bien vaine résistance … »

Sans que le blond ne puisse réagir convenablement, Noroi se trouva déjà à quelques centimètres de lui, et fit même abattre son sabre. Du sang s'écoula en abondance, malgré le saut arrière de l'envoyé du Seireitei. Ce dernier venait d'être entaillé au niveau d'un bras qu'il avait placé en opposition, par réflexe. Réflexe idiot, qui résonna dans son esprit. Voilà désormais qu'il souffrait beaucoup, désormais. Le scientifique serra les dents : placé dans sa situation, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que cette femme ne mentait pas : personne ne pouvait se battre correctement en ressentant une pareille gêne.

« —_ Brise l'interdit … __**Aikushin.**_ Murmura alors une voix, rauque. »

Noroi fronça soudainement les sourcils, et tourna son visage vers le responsable. En l'occurrence une personne qui ne pouvait simplement rien faire, à cet instant précis.

« — Shihôin Yoruichi … dire que je pensais m'être débarrassée de toi. Articula lentement la voix de la subordonnée de Meikyû, en plissant légèrement le regard. »

_Ailleurs dans le temple …_

_Bleach OST – Soundscape to Ardor_

_Un seul réflexe …_

_Un seul __**mauvais **__réflexe … et tout pouvait basculer. Dans ce qu'il restait de l'esprit d'Ishida Uryû, seuls les regrets le nourrissaient. Qu'avait-il … raté aujourd'hui ? Comme Kurosaki, il avait décidé il y a peu d'utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour pouvoir protéger ses amis. Mais alors … pourquoi ? Pourquoi tombait-il, lentement, incapable de bouger ? Oui … il avait placé son bras en opposition, pour se protéger vainement d'une salve de flèches lancées par ses propres soins. Dorénavant, il chutait, le corps planté par d'innombrables flèches bleues, ensanglanté comme jamais auparavant. Sa tête n'avait pas été atteinte, heureusement pour lui. Mais l'important résidait ailleurs : comment pouvait-il concevoir … survivre dans cet état ?_

« — ISHIDA-KUN ! Hurla à plein poumons la voix d'Inoue Orihime, qui s'élança en direction du Quincy. »

_Inoue-san … ? Était-ce simplement sa voix ? Ishida avait même du mal à la percevoir convenablement. Oui … il pensait bien qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Qui d'autre, après tout ? Le Quincy souhaitait se relever, au moins une dernière fois. Pour s'excuser, auprès d'elle. Il avait été incapable de la protéger d'une quelconque façon._

Inoue arriva rapidement près du corps ensanglanté de son ami, une vague de terreur emplissant son visage. Immédiatement, avant même son arrivée sur place, le Santen Kesshun avait été déployé autour du corps du jeune homme. À quelques mètres de là, Kimatsu, le visage grave, observait la scène.

« — Ishida-kun, tiens bon, s'il te plaît, tiens bon … Sanglota doucement la rousse, aux côtés du jeune homme.

— Tes pouvoirs ne suffiront pas. Déclara lentement Kimatsu, en s'approchant de la jeune étudiante. On ne soigne pas un mort, d'une quelconque façon.

— LAISSEZ-MOI ! Hurla son interlocutrice, en tournant brutalement sa main droite et visage vers celle qui se présentait comme le bourreau du trio présent ici. »

Immédiatement, un faible rayon de lumière fonça dans la direction de l'âme damnée, qui bougea simplement sa tête sur le côté pour l'éviter. À vrai dire, cette réaction plutôt violente, connaissant la nature d'Orihime Inoue, était assez inattendue. Mais qu'importe. Elle se débarrasserait d'elle, comme le voulait le plan concocté par ses deux supérieures.

La jeune femme en face d'elle détourna même son attention, pour la reporter sur le Quincy. Les larmes de tristesse s'écoulaient abondamment de son visage. À ce moment, encore une fois, elle haïssait sa faiblesse. Ses pouvoirs de soins ne suffisaient pas, comme trop souvent, à guérir au moment important. Ici, Ishida Uryû se trouvait étalé sur le sol, le regard doucement vidé. Certes, au bout de quelques instants, les flèches plantées un peu partout sur son corps disparaissaient … mais pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que les plaies restaient toujours ?! Pourquoi ?!

Les pupilles vertes de Kimatsu se fermèrent. Quel spectacle pathétique, à tous les sens du terme. L'âme damnée souleva de nouveau son Meikaitana. Puisque cette fillette semblait si abattue par la perte de ce Quincy, alors elle irait le rejoindre dans l'autre monde. Mais à peine la subordonnée de Meikyû eu-t-elle le temps de soulever son arme, qu'une vague de froid s'empara d'elle. Kimatsu fit immédiatement volte-face : son bras droit se faisait lentement congeler, et il n'y avait qu'un seul responsable ici : Kuchiki Rukia.

« — Kuchiki-san … Murmura Orihime, les larmes coulant de façon continue sur son visage.

— S'il n'y a … qu'une chance … sur mille de sauver Ishida … alors occupe-toi de ça. Gémit doucement la Lieutenante, visiblement loin d'être soignée. Quant à toi … âme damnée … approche d'ici ! »

Maniant Sode no Shirayuki d'une main loin d'être ferme, titubant totalement, qu'est-ce que cette jeune Shinigami souhaitait lui faire ? Les adversaires étaient aujourd'hui bien têtus, soupira intérieurement la subordonnée de Kyôkutan. Et face à la Shinigami, utiliser le pouvoir maniant plus ou moins le temps ne posait aucun problème : en un rien de temps, Kimatsu se retrouva dans le dos de cette dernière, et frappa de coup de pied la colonne vertébrale adverse, clouant immédiatement la jeune sœur de Byakuya au tapis, incapable de combattre convenablement. La responsable de cet état se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers le corps inerte d'Ishida Uryû. Orihime se retourna rapidement dans sa direction, ne sachant réellement comment réagir.

« — _Shiten Kesshun._ Articula-t-elle, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant de son front. »

Un bouclier pyramidal se forma, dans l'espoir de défendre la rousse et son camarade étudiant. Kimatsu arqua légèrement les sourcils : cette gamine pensait-elle réellement l'arrêter de cette façon ? La Pyramide enveloppait néanmoins tout ce qu'Inoue souhaitait défendre, et disparaître derrière ne changerait rien. Le sabre noir grisâtre de l'âme damnée s'abattit et heurta violemment la barrière … avant qu'une explosion ne se produise, repoussant au passage l'assaut de la subordonnée de Kyôkutan. Inoue se protégea vainement les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la jeune femme constata avec effroi que son adversaire n'avait rien, et se tenait juste devant elle.

« — J'ai évité ton attaque, si tu te demandes ce qui s'est produit. Comme je vais éviter cette attaque-là. »

Kimatsu disparu de nouveau, alors qu'une lame blanche frappa l'air délaissé, dévoilant au passage de nouveau une Rukia Kuchiki haletante et visiblement totalement à bout de force, continuant tout de même une lutte bien désespérée. De nouveau la noble se fit lacérer l'épaule par derrière, et chuta, Orihime la rattrapant, avant de la serrer contre elle.

« — Arrête, Kuchiki-san … Supplia-t-elle doucement, tandis que son amie s'avérait simplement incapable de lui répondre. Je … vais te soigner.

— Alors que je vais vous tuer tous les trois ? Articula Kimatsu en reprenant de nouveau sa marche funèbre. »

Ces trois cibles étaient parfaitement dans son collimateur. Dans ce cas-là, elle les éliminerait d'une seule traite. Son épée se souleva … avant que le mur du fond ne commence à se fissurer. La femme aux cheveux verts se retourna : une étrange fumée sombre commença à entrer dans la pièce. Et son aura semblait emplie d'une force ténébreuse plutôt inquiétante.

« — Qu'est-ce que … c'est ? S'interrogea Orihime, tout en soignant ses deux camarades.

— Je suppose que ça doit être l'un des gardiens de ce temple. Fulmina légèrement Kimatsu, lassée d'être constamment interrompue. »

La fumée ne tarda pas à se matérialiser, en une forme de spectre étrange, avec une lame visiblement immatérielle, mais dangereusement inquiétante. Et à première vue, ce spectre semblait avoir tous les belligérants comme cibles.

Le sol trembla légèrement, jusqu'à ce que le mur n'explose finalement dans une déflagration violente, sous les yeux surpris des autres personnes présentes, Kimatsu comprise. Le gardien fut littéralement emporté dans les flammes, avant d'être consumé et réduit à néant. Une ombre s'avança lentement dans la pièce.

« — Le dernier est maintenant éliminé. Tonna la voix de ladite ombre.

— Kakusu-san ! S'exclama avec une forme de soulagement Orihime Inoue. »

Netsujô Kakusu venait en effet de faire irruption. Sa bataille contre les gardiens avait visiblement tourné en sa faveur, même si les traces de sang présentes sur son corps témoignaient du caractère ardu de la tâche. La Garde Royale pointa son regard sur ses compagnons de route. Visiblement, le Quincy ne s'en était pas sorti. La femme à la chevelure crépusculaire s'avança lentement, son regard de la même teinte se posant sur l'âme damnée responsable de cela.

Kimatsu, elle, perdit légèrement en consistance.

« — Tu es la responsable ? Interrogea d'une voix froide la Shinigami Royale.

— En effet. Répondit calmement son interlocutrice.

— Je vois. De toute façon, je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec quelqu'un comme toi. »

Les flammes ayant brûlées le corps immatériel du gardien se rejoignirent de nouveau, pour former un majestueux phénix, possédant une sorte de couronne divisée en trois branches sur la tête. Le haori de son utilisatrice se secouait légèrement de droite à gauche.

« — Attendez, Kakusu-san ! Elle est capable de voir les choses au ralenti, elle peut l'éviter !

— Nous verrons pour les détails. Souffla cette dernière. »

Netsujô pointa rapidement son sabre en direction de Kimatsu, celle-ci semblant être parfaitement concentrée sur la situation. Les grandes ailes de flammes du phénix l'emmenèrent en un rien de temps dans sa direction … mais la grande créature de flammes ne toucha néanmoins rien du tout. Visiblement, la petite rousse n'avait pas menti. Kimatsu se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, dans le dos de son assaillante. Le sabre de l'âme damnée s'abattit en direction de sa cible, mais Kimatsu elle-même s'arrêta en plein élan : la subordonnée de Kyôkutan recula soudainement, alors que des flammes jaillirent d'en-dessous, brûlant au passage son bras droit, arrachant une expression de douleur au visage de cette dernière.

« — Mon énergie spirituelle peut servir de bouclier. Annonça la Shinigami. Je suppose que tu viens de t'en rendre compte.

— … En effet. Répondit l'âme damnée en plissant le regard, son bras droit étant complètement carbonisé, alors qu'il lui servait à avoir un petit contrôle sur le temps. Je ne pensais pas vous vaincre de toute façon. Je me retire.

— Tu penses avoir le choix ? »

De nouveau, le Zanpakutô de la Garde Royale s'abattit, et de nouveau, le grand Phénix se dirigea vers sa nouvelle cible. Sans le pouvoir du temps pour prévoir les mouvements adverses, Kimatsu ne pouvait recourir qu'à son autre sabre, et déformer légèrement l'espace : ce qu'elle fit, pour éviter une fin peu glorieuse et se protéger ne serait-ce qu'en partie du coup déployé par le Capitaine Kakusu. Cette dernière plissa légèrement le regard, dès lors qu'elle se rendit compte du manque d'efficacité de sa dernière offensive : rapidement, la Shinigami aux yeux brûlants en déduisit une forme de barrière. Mais cette idée fut rapidement balayée : compte-tenu de l'écart de niveau séparant les deux belligérantes, il y avait peu de chances que cette âme damnée puisse sortir une barrière suffisamment résistante pour contrer les flammes de Tasogane.

« — Elle peut déformer l'espace autour, Kakusu-san. Annonça la voix d'Orihime Inoue, à l'encontre de sa _« supérieure »_, si l'on pouvait dire tourner cela de cette façon. »

Et cela s'avérait être une explication plutôt logique au spectacle entrevu jusqu'à présent. Kimatsu ne recevait pour le moment aucun dégât lié aux flammes du Zanpakutô de Netsujô … cela dit, au vu de la situation actuelle, la Shinigami se fit une brève réflexion : la portée du pouvoir de manipuler l'espace, comportait une restriction réelle. L'âme damnée ne semblait pas capable d'élargir davantage cette_« barrière » _… et elle pourrait donc en profiter.

« — Ne me sous-estimez pas complètement, Capitaine. Articula lentement la subordonnée de Kyôkutan. »

Les yeux de la Garde Royale s'élargirent légèrement : juste derrière elle, des flammes de son propre pouvoir se matérialisèrent, sans son consentement. Kakusu sauta rapidement, évitant de se faire brûler par ses propres flammes. Et pendant ce temps, le phénix lancé sur Kimatsu se dissipa, laissant la jeune femme aux yeux verts profiter d'un petit moment de répit.

« — Tu serai donc capable de téléporter les flammes que je t'ai envoyées depuis tout à l'heure ? Déclara la femme à la chevelure crépusculaire.

— Ce n'est pas exactement le cas. Répondit doucement son interlocutrice. De toute façon, je ne compte pas rester ici, je ne peux l'emporter. »

Ne voulant guère laisser cette âme damnée glisser entre ses doigts, la Capitaine reprit rapidement son sabre en main, pour déclencher une vague de chaleur en direction de sa cible, qui finit néanmoins par disparaître. Kakusu se reposa sur le sol, le visage plutôt fermé. L'âme damnée avait pris la fuite, tant pis. Il fallait faire vite et récupérer le Zaihôtari.

La Shinigami se tourna de nouveau vers les compagnons qu'elle avait emmenés avec elle dans cette expédition : Rukia Kuchiki semblait proche de l'inconscience, et Orihime Inoue continuait de la soigner. Même chose pour Ishida Uryû … mais dans ce cas précis, le mal semblait bien plus grave. Les plaies infligées paraissaient si profondes que même les soins prodigués par l'étudiante aux yeux gris ne suffisaient pas. Lentement, Netsujô Kakusu s'approcha de l'emplacement sur lequel gisaient ces corps, et rengaina son sabre. La tristesse se lisait facilement sur le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux roux que la Shinigami observait furtivement

« — Inoue-san … ? Est-ce que … c'est toi ? Murmura lentement la voix du Quincy.

— Ishida-kun ?! Comment est-ce que tu …

— Je n'ai plus … beaucoup de temps. Toussota faiblement le jeune homme, en ouvrant faiblement les paupières. Je … suis désolé … Inoue-san … Kuchiki-san …

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Ishida-kun … ?! Sanglota faiblement son amie. C'est moi qui suis incapable de te sauver … pardonne-moi …

— J'ai fait … mon choix. Sourit faiblement le Quincy. Comment … va Kuchiki-san … ?

— Elle va s'en sortir. Murmura en retour l'étudiante. »

Les soins ne fonctionnaient pas. L'évidence paraissait frappante, même si certaines personnes préféraient fermer les yeux sur la réalité. Netsujô, elle, détourna légèrement son regard. Voilà pourquoi créer des liens affectifs est risible. Tout ceci n'est qu'une faiblesse que l'ennemi peut exploiter. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, le jeune homme mortellement blessé redressa légèrement la tête, qu'Inoue s'empressa de maintenir de sa main.

« — Survivez. Souffla-t-il faiblement. Et … remportez ce combat, s'il vous plaît. Il y a … des choses que j'aurai aimé vous dire … je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'à … maintenant. Merci … pour tout. Vous avez été … des amis … pour moi.

— Arrête, s'il te plaît … Répondit son interlocutrice, en déversant ses larmes silencieusement.

— Toi, plutôt … ne pleure pas. Articula faiblement Ishida, en prenant doucement la main d'Inoue. Il y a … une guerre à … gagner … »

Les paupières du Quincy se fermèrent, lentement. Son cœur lui-même s'arrêta de battre. Un moment de flottement s'en suivit, avant qu'Inoue ne se relève, silencieuse, quelques mèches de cheveux dissimulant une partie de son visage, désormais tourné vers Netsujô Kakusu.

« — Kakusu-san. Déclara-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Allons retrouver le dernier Joyau. »

_Ailleurs, dans le temple …_

Le sol tremblait de plus en plus, autour du corps de Shihôin Yoruichi. Celle-ci venait de se redresser, sous l'œil interloqué de son ennemie, et même de tous les autres protagonistes de la pièce. L'ancienne commandante des Forces Spéciales avait la tête légèrement baissée, et le corps visiblement toujours tremblant, signe que la Shinigami faisait de grands efforts pour rester droite, malgré le déroulement assez étrange des événements. La Générale en face, plissa le regard. Dans la main droite de Yoruichi Shihôin se trouvait un sabre, bien plus petit, ressemblant fortement à un Wakizashi, à la manche mêlant le rouge et le violet très sombre.

« — Comment fais-tu pour te tenir debout, au milieu de ça ? Fit Noroi, en désignant le grand œil présent sur le sol. Je suppose que le pouvoir de ton Zanpakutô aide, mais ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question, n'est-ce pas ?

— Aikushin ... mon Zanpakutô … absorbe l'énergie négative. Rétorqua la Shinigami. Et … il l'a converti en puissance physique. Affirma la femme au regard doré, en avançant de quelques pas. »

Le visage de Noroi demeurait encore fermé, comme si la Générale attendait encore autre chose de la part de son adversaire.

« — Toute l'énergie en ce monde … toute l'énergie spirituelle … s'avère être régit par une règle. Soit … elle est positive, comme l'est celle des Shinigamis … soit … elle est négative. Comme celle des Hollows … ou de la tienne.

— Merci pour ces brillantes explications. Rétorqua son interlocutrice, en haussant les épaules. Même si elles n'avancent pas beaucoup les choses. Tu dis donc que ce Zanpakutô a permis l'absorption du Monzetsukami, et qu'ensuite, tu as utilisé l'énergie reçue pour te relever ?

— Tu as saisie l'idée … Maugréa lentement son interlocutrice. »

Yoruichi Shihôin se trouvait désormais à l'extérieur de la zone d'influence du pouvoir de Noroi, sans subir un quelconque retour de cette dernière. La femme au regard argenté laissa échapper un léger soupir, avant de braquer ses yeux sur ceux de son adversaire.

« — Ne me dis pas que c'est pour _ça, _que tu ne voulais pas garder ton Zanpakutô sur toi ?

— Je te déconseille quand même … de me sous-estimer. Répondit son adversaire.

— Vraiment … ? »

En un rien de temps, Yoruichi disparue du champ de vision de son adversaire. Ainsi, même son shunpô se voyait amélioré par son Zanpakutô ? Les choses pourraient enfin devenir intéressantes dans ce cas. Noroi ferma doucement les paupières, avant de faire volte-face : un choc aigu se produisit, dès lors que le Wakizashi de l'ancienne Capitaine heurta de plein fouet le Meikaitana de la Générale … qui ne bougea absolument pas de sa place, sous le regard contrarié de son adversaire.

« — Vois-tu pourquoi je peux me permettre de te sous-estimer, Shihôin Yoruichi ? Sourit d'un air hautain, la subordonnée de Meikyû. Malgré le pouvoir de ton Zanpakutô, tu ne peux pas avoir récupéré suffisamment de capacités pour te battre convenablement. »

Avec une violence que l'on ne lui soupçonnerait pas, aux premiers abords, Noroi repoussa son adversaire, qui se rattrapa plus loin, encore.

« — Yoruichi-san ! S'écria Urahara, en se dirigeant vers sa partenaire toujours.

— Ne t'occupe pas de moi, Kisuke ! Déclara cette dernière. Je vais bien, je vais vaincre cette femme. Sauve les sœurs, je te dis !

— Mais … »

Les contestations semblaient légèrement inutiles, lorsque l'on rencontrait un caractère aussi têtu que le sien. Urahara plissa légèrement le regard, qu'il tourna finalement en direction des sœurs Ryûketsu : là-bas, se tenaient un certain nombre d'enfants visiblement affamés. Le retour de Yoruichi avait interrompu leur petite chasse, mais dorénavant, leur concentration se rivait de nouveau sur les deux traitresses. Oui, il fallait les sauver.

Et par la même occasion, faire confiance en son amie. Urahara baissa légèrement son bob, avant de disparaître à l'aide d'un vif shunpô, délaissant les deux belligérantes dans un tête-à-tête qui s'annonçait déjà meurtrier.

« — Tu pouvais pourtant bénéficier d'une supériorité numérique, non ? Quelle idée saugrenue que de laisser ton camarade s'occuper d'âmes damnées inutiles.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te vaincre. Affirma la Shinigami, en titubant légèrement, sous le regard amusé de son adversaire.

— Mais bien sûr ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as beau avoir réussi à sortir vivante de ma précédente attaque … elle a laissé quelques belles séquelles … »

Les yeux dorés de la concernée s'élargirent vivement : la Générale avait disparu ? Yoruichi tourna très rapidement son regard … et tomba nez-à-nez avec son ennemie.

« — Comme sur ta concentration par exemple.

— Ferme-la ! »

La courte lame de Yoruichi frappa, mais ne trancha rien d'autre que l'air, Noroi ayant décidé d'effectuer un simple saut vers l'arrière pour éviter le tranchant adverse.

Bon sang, cette garce n'avait pas entièrement tort … quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient depuis le visage de l'ancienne noble, tandis qu'elle-même songeait à un moyen de répondre à cette situation délicate. Certes, elle avait de justesse pu échapper au Monzetsukami de Noroi, mais au final, ses capacités demeuraient affaiblies. Dans ce cas-là, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Dans sa tête, résonnait encore quelques cris lointains, quelques plaintes. Tant d'âmes avaient été torturées par cette femme. Non, jamais elle ne pourrait laisser partir cette femme vivante d'ici.

Une aura sombre entoura le corps de Yoruichi, sous le regard intéressé de son adversaire. La main de la Shinigami se referma avec davantage de vigueur sur son Zanpakutô. Cela faisait depuis des années maintenant, qu'elle avait tourné le dos à cette facette de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il fallait de nouveau la regarder en face.

« — Tu as raison, Générale. Articula lentement l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales. Je n'ai pas eu l'arrogance d'abandonner ce Zanpakutô à cause de son Shikai.

— Ravie de te l'entendre dire. Sourit en retour son adversaire.

— Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te montrer pourquoi je ne voulais plus l'utiliser. »

L'aura dégagée par Shihôin Yoruichi ne tarda pas à croître de façon significative, faisant même frémir le sol et les murs de l'enceinte. Et cette aura avait la particularité de se révéler extrêmement sombre, caractéristique qui fit encore davantage sourire la Générale : un Zanpakutô représentant totalement les ténèbres, au sein des Treize Divisions ? Comme cela était étonnant !

Un vent puissant se leva, alors que les yeux de Yoruichi se refermèrent, en même temps que son arme ne se leva, pointée en direction de Noroi.

« — _Bankai …_ »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : EVERYTHING COULD BE DARK**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Aikushin : **Poignard du Traître.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**Journaliste : **Me voilà vraiment au chômage … dire que je me plaignais d'un emploi du temps trop chargé depuis le début de la fiction, je commence à trouver le temps long depuis que je n'interview plus personne …

**Don Kanonji : **_Don't worry Boy ! _Don Kanonji est venu te sauver !

**Journaliste : **Me sauver … ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez du travail et un salaire à me fournir ?!

**Don Kanonji : **Hum, le travail oui, le salaire, nous en reparlerons. Es-tu ok, _boy ?_

**Journaliste : **En fait je devrais refuser vu la tête que vous avez mais la fiction ne continuera pas de la même façon si je dis non.

**Don Kanonji : **Bien parlé, tu as le _Heart Of Courage, Boy _!

**Journaliste : **Et pour le salaire ?

**Don Kanonji : **_Later, _chaque chose en son temps, _Boy ! _Car dorénavant, tu as quelque chose de bien plus important à savoir …

**Journaliste : **Que Shihôin Yoruichi déclenche son Bankai dans le chapitre suivant, qui se nomme _Everything Could Be Dark, _n'annonçant rien de bon, et publié Mercredi ?

**Don Kanonji : **Mais tu as tout faux, _Boy ! _Car tu fais officiellement partie de ma _New Team _! J'ai décidé que les Karakuraizer 2 allaient naître ! Nous allons rendre la justice, _Boy _!

**Journaliste : **Et si on arrêtait de m'appeler comme ça ?

**Don Kanonji : **Un patron donne toujours les ordres, et l'apprenti _hero _doit suivre ! Maintenant, voici notre _first _mission !

**Journaliste : **Ah bon ? C'est quoi ?

**Don Kanonji : **Un _Bad Spirit _vient d'apparaître en ville, et déclare lui-même rendre la justice. Or, c'est un _Bad Spirit ! _Il faut empêcher ça !

**Kaname Tôsen (Version Mouche) : **Qui a parlé de la Justice ?! Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Je suis la Justice, le chemin le moins ensanglanté … et je peux maintenant très clairement voir … vos visages hideux !

**Journaliste : **Il vient de dire que nous sommes moches … ?

**Don Kanonji (bras croisés) : **Que nous sommes _ugly, _plus précisément. Vois-tu pourquoi notre première mission est-elle capitale ?

**Journaliste : **… Plus ou moins. Mais que sommes-nous supposés faire ?

**Don Kanonji : **Comment ça, _« nous » _? C'est ton baptême du feu, _Boy ! _Va arrêter cette abomination, seul !

**Kaname Tôsen (Version Mouche) : **Cero ! Cero ! Cero ! La Justice la moins sanglante ! Je vous vois tous ! Tous aussi hideux que vous êtes !

**Journaliste : **Et je ne suis même pas payé pour faire ça ?

**Don Kanonji : **_Boy … _il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose.

_Globus — Prelude (Instrumental Version)_

**Journaliste : **Que je comprenne quelque chose ?

**Don Kanonji : **Depuis tout à l'heure, je vois que tu parles beaucoup d'argent pour ce travail. Mais … il faut que tu saches quelque chose. L'argent pour sauver des vies, ce n'est pas une option.

**Journaliste : **Oui, oui, je suis d'accord. Je ne devrais même pas avoir à rappeler le fait que je dois être payé pour ça.

**Don Kanonji : **Non, tu n'as pas compris. Regarde, les enfants … ceux qui me regarderont affronter les dangers, ces monstres. Ils apprendront le courage, défier la peur en personne. Enseigner le courage aux jeunes enfants … ça n'a pas de prix, mon petit _Boy_.

**Journaliste : **…

**Don Kanonji : **Alors, comprends-tu ? Lève-toi, et avance. Même si tu n'as pas confiance en toi, même si tu as peur, même si tu veux de l'argent, sache que l'humanité n'a pas de prix. Ce sera ça, ta récompense …

**Journaliste : **… Très bien, j'ai compris. J'affronterai Kaname Tôsen (Version Mouche) pour le bien d'enfants qui n'en n'ont rien à faire de moi et qui ne regardent même pas l'émission.

**Don Kanonji (les mains sur l'épaule du Journaliste) : **Tu es devenu un _man _maintenant … Digne d'être mon élève et mon frère d'arme.

**Journaliste : **Ok ! Je suis plein de courage, là !

_Kaname Tôsen (Version Mouche) tue le Journaliste en quelques fractions de secondes._

_La musique est maintenant coupée._

**Don Kanonji : **…

**Kaname Tôsen (Version Mouche) : **Tu es le prochain, homme hideux.

**Don Kanonji : **Euh, attendez, j'ai un autre challenger …

_Plus loin …_

**Cousin du Journaliste : **Oui ?!

**Don Kanonji : **Tu n'as plus de travail, n'est-ce pas _Boy _?


	58. Everything Could Be Dark

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Le combat contre Noroi continue, et semble bien mal embarqué : Urahara est contraint de combattre après l'échec de Yoruichi. Mais celle-ci se relève finalement, à l'aide de son Shikai, et décide de finalement même passer au stade suivant …_

_Pendant ce temps, Ishida Uryû succombe à ses blessures, non sans avoir fait ses adieux à Orihime Inoue. Cette dernière, sauvée de la lame de Kimatsu par le Capitaine Kakusu, se résolut à ne pas céder encore une fois aux larmes, et de remporter la guerre. _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Kazeshini**

La réputation de tueur sans cœur de Kazeshini s'est effondrée lorsqu'il a dû jouer les baby-sitters. Néanmoins, ce dernier est bien décidé à se racheter, et a entrepris de tuer Ryûjin Jakka pour montrer à tous sa force. Depuis ce jour-là, personne n'a revu Kazeshini en public.

_**CHAPTER LVIII : EVERYTHING COULD BE DARK**_

**B**ankai, hein ? Les yeux plissés de Noroi contemplaient avec attention le déroulement des événements. Enfin, Shihôin Yoruichi décidait de sortir son Bankai, et en réalité, cela ne lui déplaisait pas réellement. Trouver un adversaire à la hauteur fait toujours plaisir. Et la spirale d'énergie ténébreuse qui tournait à haute vitesse autour de son adversaire, comportant une grande dose de pouvoir, confirmait bien l'hypothèse d'une grande puissance chez cette femme. Mais en réalité, cela, la Générale n'en n'avait jamais douté.

« — _Kashô no Haishin. »_

Le spectacle dura un certain moment, personne n'agissant durant ce laps de temps. Au bout du compte, Yoruichi Shihôin jaillit de la spirale, une aura ténébreuse entourant continuellement son corps, la tête basse. Noroi écarquilla rapidement les yeux, dès lors qu'elle constata l'évolution de son Zanpakutô : dorénavant, l'arme était réellement accrochée au bras de son utilisatrice, un véritable cadenas, entouré par des bandages sombres, formait presque un gant arrivant jusqu'au bout de son avant-bras, au bout duquel trônait maintenant la lame. Ou plutôt, _les _lames : il s'agissait véritablement de trois lames, ressemblant par leur disposition à des griffes, qui se trouvaient greffées au bras de la jeune femme. L'énergie dégagée avait tout pour impressionner … surtout de par son côté ténébreux.

« — C'est plutôt intéressant. Concéda la voix de Noroi. C'est donc ce Bankai qui t'effraie au point de ne plus l'utiliser ? »

Pas de réponse de la part de son adversaire. La tête toujours baissée, Yoruichi Shihôin demeurait également immobile. Cette situation, de flottement, dura quelques secondes, qui parurent d'ailleurs assez longues à la Générale. Qu'arrivait-il à cette femme ? Et soudainement, un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'héritière du clan Shihôin. Fin sourire teinté de … sadisme ?

« — Hahaha … oui, c'est vrai … j'avais peur de ce Bankai. Et … je me demande pourquoi ! »

Sans attendre, la Shinigami disparu à une vitesse effroyable, surprenant immédiatement son adversaire. Un éclat de sang se produisit, dans le dos de la Générale. Cette dernière paraissait encore surprise par les mouvements de son adversaire, qui multipliait les shunpô, devenant réellement difficile à suivre. Mais elle ne pensait pas se débarrasser d'elle si facilement, n'est-ce pas ? Les yeux de Noroi se plissèrent légèrement, avant que l'âme damnée n'abatte son Meikaitana dans son dos … mais ce dernier n'atteint rien, vraiment rien.

« — Du mal à suivre ? Ricana sarcastiquement la voix de Yoruichi Shihôin, dans le dos de son opposante.

— On verra ça. »

D'un vif mouvement, l'âme damnée refit abattre son sabre vers son adversaire. Cette fois-ci, celle-ci ne bougea pas, se contentant de lever son bras droit, greffé de cette arme à trois griffes en métal. Et sans sourciller, la Shinigami parvint à stopper le coup de son ennemie, sous l'air ahuri de cette dernière. Et un violent coup de pied vint heurter la côte de la Générale, qui s'écrasa violemment sur le sol, à quelques mètres de là … où une Yoruichi, au sourire sadique, l'attendait déjà. Et la jeune femme aux yeux dorés fit abattre ses griffes tranchantes, mais cette fois-ci, son adversaire réagit au quart de tour, même au sol, et se protégea à l'aide de son Meikaitana. Il n'en fallait pas non plus beaucoup plus pour que la Shinigami ne trouve un autre angle d'attaque, un coup de pied vint fracasser la tête de son ennemie au sol, avant que cette dernière ne reparte s'écraser au loin, laissant une petite trainée de sang dans son dos.

À quelques mètres de là, Urahara se posa à côté des deux sœurs Ryûketsu. La cadette semblait d'ailleurs estomaquée par le déroulement des événements.

_Bleach OST – BL75 - Crisis_

« — Comment un tel changement est-il possible ? Demanda lentement Hiyota.

— C'est pour ça que Yoruichi-san n'aime pas son Bankai. Articula lentement son interlocuteur. Vous avez vu son arme attaché totalement à son bras ? Chez les Shinigamis, il s'agit du stade le plus avancé dans un lien entre un Zanpakutô et son utilisateur.

— Cela voudrait dire qu'elle a fusionné avec son Zanpakutô … ?

— C'est en quelque sorte le cas. Martela le blond. Et là réside bien le problème : le Zanpakutô de Yoruichi-san est cruel. Son énergie augmente d'ailleurs en fonction de l'énergie _« négative »_ qui se trouve dans les environs, et qui est constamment absorbé par ces trois griffes … du coup son comportement en devient changé. Il y a des années de cela … Yoruichi-san a perdu son équipe, de ses propres mains après avoir totalement perdu le contrôle ... C'est la dernière fois qu'elle avait utilisé ce sabre.

— … Je vois. »

Et pour l'heure, les choses ne semblaient pas extrêmement bien parties. Yoruichi Shihôin faisait preuve d'une désinvolture, d'une arrogance, qui n'étaient pas caractéristiques de son tempérament habituel. Derrière ses yeux dorés, une véritable lueur meurtrière pouvait facilement se ressentir. Son aura étouffante et ténébreuse ne faisait que confirmer cette première impression. Les prochaines minutes pourraient bien s'avérer décisives.

Noroi, elle, semblait bien mise en sérieuse difficulté. La Générale se releva, et planta son regard argenté dans celui de son adversaire. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucune trace de suffisance de la part de l'âme damnée, plus aucune arrogance. Elle venait d'être sérieusement secouée dans son orgueil, et être sérieuse face à cette adversaire-là ne semblait pas optionnel si elle voulait survivre.

« — Oh, tu as décidé de répliquer ? Ce ne serait pas trop tôt. Je commençais à m'ennuyer. Sourit Yoruichi, la tête légèrement penchée.

— Ne sois pas si sûre que tu aies déjà remportée cette bataille. Articula son interlocutrice.

— Ah, vraiment ? Ricana son opposante, désinvolte. Alors essaie de me montrer un peu ce que tu vaux, parce que pour le moment … »

Ne terminant guère sa phrase, l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales se retrouva juste derrière sa cible, affichant toujours cette mine orgueilleuse et teintée de sadisme.

« — … Je ne vois pas grand-chose … »

La Shinigami infligea de nouveau un violent coup de pied à son adversaire, dont la réaction fut trop tardive pour espérer une quelconque riposte. Au moins fut-elle capable de parer, à l'aide du manche de son sabre, l'impact. Noroi recula néanmoins sensiblement, confirmant si besoin était, la puissance nouvelle que son adversaire utilisait. Mais en tant que Générale des Grands Péchés, faire preuve d'une telle faiblesse ne pouvait être acceptable. La jeune femme au regard argenté pointa sa lame en direction de son ennemie, avant que son aura sanguinaire ne l'entoure de nouveau.

Yoruichi, elle, ne parut nullement inquiète vis-à-vis de la future attaque adverse, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« — Fais la fière autant de temps que tu le souhaites. Mais tu devrais me prendre un peu moins à la légère. »

Un rayon rougeâtre quitta la lame de Noroi, pour foncer droit vers son ennemie. Mais un shunpô de cette dernière l'amena de nouveau juste dans le dos de l'âme damnée. La Shinigami fit abattre ses triples-lames greffées au bras droit sur le dos de son adversaire, qui plaça vivement son sabre en opposition, action qui la fit sensiblement reculer malgré tout.

Yoruichi fronça ensuite légèrement les sourcils, dès lors que l'épée adverse brilla de nouveau, créant une petite explosion d'énergie, à bout portante. Néanmoins, l'ancienne Capitaine parvint à s'en sortir, d'un saut très vif vers l'arrière.

« — Ha ! On va peut-être s'amuser au final ! »

Noroi se lança cette fois-ci à l'assaut, abattant rapidement son sabre vers le sommet du crâne adverse. Mais les griffes de son opposante suffirent à contrer la lame du Meikaitana, avant que Yoruichi ne frappe d'un véritable coup de poing droit sur l'épaule droite de l'âme damnée. Cette dernière tiqua, avant d'être renvoyée une fois de plus, s'écrasant contre le mur de fond. La Shinigami à l'aura sombre ne s'arrêta d'ailleurs pas en si bon chemin, et fusa à toute allure vers son ennemie, pour tenter de la planter. Geste qui s'arrêta néanmoins net, dès lors qu'un rayon rougeâtre traversa la fumée générée par l'impact précédent, et obligea la Shinigami à changer de trajectoire, en sautant sur le côté.

« — _Hinashi. _Murmura alors la voix de l'âme damnée. »

Un grand cercle, toujours de cette couleur rouge, fut dessiné par la lame du sabre noir. Et immédiatement, ce dernier fonça à toute vitesse sur sa cible. Cette dernière, bien concentrée, même si demeurant toujours bien hautaine vis-à-vis de sa cible, sauta rapidement, évitant le cercle sans grande difficulté. Au niveau de la vitesse, un monde semblait réellement séparer les deux belligérantes, même si Noroi n'avait rien d'un adversaire lent. Il s'agissait plutôt de Yoruichi, qui était devenue effroyablement rapide …

« — Je t'ai dit de ne pas être trop sûre de toi. Avertit pourtant la voix de la Générale. »

Les yeux de son adversaire se teintèrent d'une légère surprise. Le cercle évité par ses soins, changeait également de trajectoire, pour se diriger irrémédiablement dans sa direction. Une attaque à tête chercheuse ?

« — Ce cercle suit ceux qui ont été touchés par mes malédictions. Affirma la femme aux cheveux argentés. Tu as beau avoir absorbé l'énergie négative qui en résultait à l'aide de ton Shikai et de ton Bankai … cette énergie est toujours-là. »

Bon sang, cette gamine disait vrai. Les yeux de la Shinigami se plissèrent légèrement : dans cette situation, attaquer son adversaire directement s'avérait toujours être la meilleure solution. Et oui, en finir immédiatement achèverait l'existence de cette attaque, logiquement. Et puis, ce cercle avait beau la suivre partout, sa vitesse n'en demeurait pas moins inférieure à la sienne.

Un sourire macabre étira le visage de l'idole de Soi Fon, qui fusa à allure très rapide en direction de son ennemie. Cette dernière conservait un air stoïque assez surprenant, avant de lever encore une fois son épée, pour déclencher une nouvelle attaque. Le rayon partit assez rapidement, mais une fois de plus Yoruichi parvint à l'éviter.

Mais un éclat de lumière rougeoyant attira son attention : le rayon avait terminé sa course à l'intérieur du cercle … et cela eu pour effet d'en créer un deuxième ?! Plus grave encore, les deux cercles semblaient avoir augmenté leur vitesse de déplacement ?

« — Tss. Pesta légèrement Yoruichi, en utilisant un shunpô pour apparaître plus loin. »

Cette petite danse funèbre pouvait continuer pendant un moment, alors il fallait bien faire avancer les choses. L'expression d'agacement sur son visage laissa doucement place à — encore une fois — un air carnassier. Et sans attendre, la Shinigami disparue, cette fois-ci à une allure bien plus rapide que ce qu'un simple shunpô pourrait donner : pas de doute, il s'agissait-là bien de l'Utsusemi, une technique de déplacement extrêmement rapide. Pas de quoi surprendre réellement Noroi, qui même sans voir distinctement son opposante, pouvait aisément deviner ses intentions.

Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent de son bras gauche, dès lors que les griffes de la Shinigami les éraflèrent, Yoruichi se tenant désormais juste devant son adversaire désormais.

« — Piégée. Lâcha la Générale.

— De qui tu parles ? Marmonna son adversaire, en faisant remonter ses griffes sur le bras de son ennemie, en déchirant le tissu noir s'y trouvant, le sang s'écoulant de façon plus abondante. Je dirais que tu es mal embarquée, oui.

— De toi. Répondit calmement son interlocutrice, malgré la situation. »

Tandis que Yoruichi écarquilla légèrement les yeux, elle se rendit rapidement compte que sous les pieds des deux adversaires, un nouveau cercle venait d'apparaître. Cette connasse l'avait créée pendant que les cercles la poursuivaient ? Pas mal fait.

Rapidement, la Shinigami constata qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Noroi, elle, disparue dans son dos, en même temps que les deux derniers cercles vinrent compléter cette forme de prison.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ?! Grogna l'ancienne héritière du Clan Shihôin.

— Le premier cercle t'a rendu incapable de bouger, en agissant comme un aimant avec les particules d'énergie touchées par ma malédiction, qui se trouvent toujours dans ton corps. Expliqua la Générale aux yeux argentés. Le deuxième cercle va amplifier cette énergie au maximum. Et le troisième va les faire exploser. Conclu-t-elle, d'un air froid. »

Urahara ne savait pas réellement comment réagir à quelques mètres de là. Mais la gravité de la situation le forçait pourtant à bien tenter quelque chose …

« — Même si je meurs immédiatement, cela ne changera rien. Coupa soudainement la voix de l'âme damnée, comme si elle avait deviné les intentions du Shinigami aux cheveux blonds. Un Meikaitana et son utilisateur … ne sont pas liés, comme le sont les Shinigamis et leurs Zanpakutô …

— Enfoirée … ! Gémit la dénommée Shihôin Yoruichi, en tentant de se débattre. »

De nombreux rayons rougeâtres apparurent, et transpercèrent de toute part la Shinigami au regard doré. Sans qu'il n'y ait de l'effet immédiatement. Il s'agissait probablement là des étapes décrites quelques secondes auparavant par la Générale aux cheveux argentés … Et dans ce cas-là, le temps était compté …

Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, Urahara Kisuke put apercevoir un air triomphant, sur le visage de Shihôin Yoruichi.

« — La victoire est mienne, Générale. Articula-t-elle, d'une voix rauque. »

Une énorme quantité d'énergie ténébreuse jaillie du corps de la Shinigami, sous le regard anxieux de son adversaire …

_Soul Society — Quartiers de la Première Division. _

Des bruits de pas lents, des regards méfiants dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cette scène-là, observés comme des animaux. Tss ! Quelle mauvaise idée, il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire. Suivre les pas du Capitaine Kirio Hikifune, non mais sérieusement … et partir directement dans les Quartiers de la Première Division pour des futilités pareilles ? Comme si le monde ne tournait déjà pas suffisamment de travers pour faire empirer la situation.

« — Grimmjow, cesse de t'agiter. Martela la voix calme de Tia Hallibel. Je t'ai pourtant dit que rien ne t'obligeait à venir ici.

— Pff … ferme-la. Grogna de mécontentement son interlocuteur, en suivant le mouvement.

— De toute façon, Grimmjow a toujours une sale tête, on n'y peut pas grand-chose. Affirma dans un large sourire, le troisième membre du trio improbable d'Arrancars, qui se promenait dans le Seireitei, à savoir Neliel Tu Odershvank.

— Ferme ta gueule toi !

— Tu vois, tu as toujours cette tête-là ! Tu devrais changer !

— Je fais c'que je veux ! C'est pas toi qui va me donner des ordres. Repars plutôt jouer à chat avec tes petits copains. Lâcha d'un air sarcastique l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen.

— Grimmjow, Neliel, taisez-vous. Tonna avec davantage de sévérité, l'actuelle Reine du Hueco Mundo. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Car la situation l'exigeait. Non loin d'eux, se trouvait la grande porte menant directement sur la pièce personnelle de Yamamoto Genryûsai. Depuis les événements survenus dans le domaine des Sumika, et l'échec de l'expédition consacrée à ce dernier, Hikifune n'avait pas tardé à avertir le Capitaine-Commandant de la contribution des Arrancars. Celle passée, mais aussi les perspectives d'avenir. De ce fait, il y a quelques heures de cela, un groupe d'émissaires fut envoyé à Las Noches afin de discuter avec celle qui menait ce monde de ténèbres. Attirée par sa curiosité, Neliel Tu Odershvank avait décidé de suivre son amie aux cheveux blonds, tandis que Grimmjow, lui, voyait d'un bon œil de nouvelles façons de retrouver Ulquiorra, et surtout de lui faire la peau. Cela dit, le Sexta Espada n'avait guère trop réfléchit au cheminement des opérations, et rester longtemps dans les terres des Shinigamis lui donnait déjà la nausée.

Cela dit, le trio se trouvait désormais chez Yamamoto, et la grande porte s'ouvrit.

« — Grimmjow, Neliel, restez au fond de la pièce et ne vous faîtes pas remarquer. Ordonna fermement Hallibel.

— D'accord ! S'exclama joyeusement Nell.

— Quoi, tu crois que …

— Ne discute pas. Ou tu le regretteras. »

Tss. Des menaces de représailles ? Pff, qu'importe. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ne trouvait de toute façon pas de quoi parler dans un endroit pareil, et surtout avec un interlocuteur comme le chef des Treize Armées. La grande porte s'ouvrit, et Hikifune s'y engouffra, bientôt suivie par les Arrancars. Comme convenu, Nell et Grimmjow s'installèrent plus en retrait, même si ce fut de mauvaise grâce pour ce dernier, supportant toujours aussi mal l'autorité des autres sur sa personne. Yamamoto, lui, se tenait debout, sa cane posée sur le sol, les yeux fermés.

« — Tia Hallibel, Reine du Hueco Mundo. Articula le vieil homme, de son ton habituel. J'ai eu vent de vos actions en faveur du Seireitei il y a peu.

— Ne vous méprenez pas, Capitaine-Commandant. J'ai agis dans l'intérêt du Hueco Mundo à ce moment-là, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.

— Soit. Reprit le doyen, sans changer l'expression de son visage. Je suppose que vous avez déjà une idée sur la demande que j'ai à vous fournir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous souhaitez notre aide. Rétorqua calmement la blonde, bras croisés en-dessous de sa poitrine.

— En effet. Vaincre l'Enfer nécessite un apport continu, et surtout une coordination de toutes les forces disponible. Si l'Enfer remporte cette guerre, le Hueco Mundo ne sera pas épargné, sachez-le.

— Je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire. Annonça son interlocutrice. Mais qu'attendez-vous exactement de nous, alors ?

— Que vous formiez des troupes auxiliaires, qui suivraient les plans concoctés par le Seireitei. »

À quelques encablures de là, Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'en croyait déjà plus ses oreilles. C'était une plaisanterie, là ? Être à la botte des Shinigamis ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Le bleuté fronça sensiblement les sourcils, sa désapprobation sur la question se ressentant d'ailleurs très facilement.

« — Je ne peux accepter votre offre que sous une seule condition. Affirma la Reine du Hueco Mundo.

— Laquelle ?

— Nous souhaitons une autonomie dans nos actions. Bien entendu, celle-ci ne sera pas contraire aux vôtres.

— Et dans ce cas-là, vous p'rrez pas nous contrôler, hein ? Sourit largement la voix de Grimmjow, coupant la discussion entre les leaders des deux camps respectifs. »

Cette intervention orale jeta d'ailleurs un bon froid sur la pièce. L'Espada, lui, ne semblait nullement perturbé par les propos qu'il venait de tenir. Au contraire, il s'en accommodait largement, et depuis toujours, avait fonctionné de cette façon. Il disait ce qui lui passait par la tête, peu importe comment les autres prenaient ses propos.

« — Grimmjow, t'es trop bête ! Lança à voix basse Neliel. Hallibel nous a pourtant dit de nous taire !

— Pff, reste cachée comme la tapette que tu es s'tu veux, moi je …

— Grimmjow. Tonna avec une sévérité presque inhabituelle, la Reine du Hueco Mundo. Tais-toi maintenant. »

Le Sexta Espada voulait bien répondre quelque chose. Qu'importe si les négociations échoueraient à cause de lui, d'ailleurs. Mais finalement, une once de lucidité traversa son esprit, et l'Arrancar se ravisa, pestant dans son coin, tandis que les deux plus hauts gradés se plantèrent un regard mutuel.

« — Bien. Lâcha Yamamoto. Vous agirez comme vous le souhaiterez. Mais j'ai aussi quelques conditions à faire valoir.

— Je vous écoute.

— Nous devons pouvoir vous contacter à n'importe quel moment. Et de ce fait, des communicateurs vous seront confiés, ne vous en séparez pas.

— Cette condition ne me pose pas de problème.

— Je vois. Reprit son interlocuteur. La seconde est plus importante. Ce sont nous qui vous assignerons les missions à effectuer.

— Et je suppose que ce sont des missions que vos Shinigamis ne daignent pas effectuer ? Répliqua l'ancienne subordonnée d'Aizen, sans se démonter.

— Non, pas réellement. Affirma le vieil homme, de son air habituel. Ce sont des missions, ou plutôt une mission … que seuls des personnes hautement compétentes peuvent accomplir. Mes hommes devront défendre le Seireitei coûte que coûte, et le peu de personnes restantes ne suffira pas à accomplir la mission.

— De quelle mission parlez-vous ?

— Envahir l'Enfer. »

_Antarctique – Temple Souterrain …_

_Bleach OST – Stand Up Be Strong _

Une grande quantité d'énergie ténébreuse formait désormais une spirale autour du corps de Shihôin Yoruichi. Tête baissée, affichant un sourire de meurtrière, la jeune femme avait également soulevé son bras droit, sur lequel les griffes métalliques se trouvaient attachées. Toute l'énergie semblait réellement absorbée par ces dernières. Mais que se passait-il ?!

« — Surprise, hein … ? Articula la Shinigami aux cheveux violets sombres.

— On pourrait dire ça.

— Comme tu vas disparaître dans les deux secondes, tu as le droit à quelques explications. »

Plus aucune trace des cercles précédents, tout avait été absorbé par l'arme de l'ancienne Capitaine. Cette fameuse arme continuait à émettre une lumière de plus en plus importante d'ailleurs, bien que noire.

« — _Kureikon. _Ce pouvoir me permet d'absorber toute l'énergie négative autour de moi, pour la transmettre à ces lames … Lâcha triomphalement Yoruichi. Cependant, il ne peut fonctionner qu'une fois avant de longues heures … autant dire qu'à chaque fois que mon Bankai est activé, je ne peux l'utiliser qu'une fois. Merci de m'en avoir donné l'opportunité, et … adieu ! »

_Adieu _? Voici encore des paroles présomptueuses de sa part, mais qu'importe …

Néanmoins, Noroi elle-même devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : l'énergie croissante qui se dégageait des griffes de la Shihôin n'annonçait _vraiment _rien de bon. Et cela ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se confirmer : la Shinigami s'élança dans les airs, avant de faire abattre son arme, dans le vent … et cela déclencha instantanément une gigantesque vague d'énergie. Lancée à une telle allure, la Générale ne pouvait pas l'éviter. La bloquer ? Avec quoi ? Une forme de dépit s'empara du visage de cette dernière, tandis que ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

« — Tant pis. Murmura-t-elle. Ça a été plutôt distrayant. »

Le choc fut d'une violence énorme, propulsant de très grandes quantités de poussière, mêlées à des débris divers, dans toutes les directions. Urahara dû se servir du bouclier généré par Benihime afin d'éviter tout accident avec les sœurs qu'il protégeait. Impossible à ce moment-là, que Noroi ait pu éviter une pareille offensive. La pièce se retrouva ainsi clairement dévastée, et ce fut Yoruichi elle-même qui découpa l'épais nuage de fumée, apparut suite à l'impact de la dernière attaque.

Et au bout de ces quelques instants, la visibilité fut plus claire. Adossée au mur, dans un bain de sang, l'âme damnée au service de Meikyû ne bougeait plus beaucoup. Son Meikaitana ne se trouvait par ailleurs plus dans sa main, mais gisait un peu plus loin, fumant. Le voile noire ténébreux de Noroi avait d'ailleurs été sérieusement mis à mal, laissant désormais transparaître la tenue se trouvant en-dessous, à savoir un long pull à la laine fine, de couleur noire, et aux quelques motifs rougeâtres. Le bas étant simplement constitué d'une jupe allant jusqu'aux genoux, en-dessous desquelles une paire de bottes noires se trouvaient également. Mais toute cette apparence venait de subir une brutale modification, dans le sang.

« — Oh ? Tu respires encore ? Tant mieux ! S'écria la voix de Yoruichi, en s'approchant de sa victime. Je me suis dit que finalement, te tuer tout de suite ne serait pas une si bonne idée. Tu aimais torturer les gens, non … ? »

L'ancienne Capitaine plaça doucement ses griffes sur les joues de l'âme damnée. Cette dernière paraissait à peine consciente, véritablement incapable de répliquer. Les mèches argentées frangeaient en partie son visage, et dissimulaient des yeux mi-clos. Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent depuis la petite et dernière plaie, causée par les griffes ténébreuses de la Shinigami.

« — Et si je te découpais chaque membre un par un ? C'est amusant, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Ça suffit. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se plissèrent légèrement, alors qu'une main vint attraper son poignet : Kisuke Urahara. Ce dernier planta son regard dans celui de sa partenaire de toujours, visiblement bien déterminé à stopper les agissements complètement irrationnels de son amie.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lâche-moi. S'irrita doucement cette dernière, en se dégageant immédiatement de l'emprise de son interlocuteur.

— Yoruichi-san, regarde-toi donc. Reprit son camarade. Tu n'es plus du tout toi-même, ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que par le passé.

— Ferme-la ! »

Sous les yeux hébétés d'Hiyota Ryûketsu, Yoruichi venait véritablement d'infliger un véritable coup de pied dans le ventre de Kisuke Urahara, qui voltigea plusieurs mètres plus loin. Quelle bande d'imbécile.

Le blond se rattrapa, également incrédule. Yoruichi-san … ! Elle ne pouvait quand même pas sombrer à ce point-là ?

« — J'vais la tuer ! La tuer ! Mais la torturer avant ! Alors fais pas chier, et reste tranquille ? Tu captes pas ?! »

Un ton colérique se sentait clairement dans les propos de la Shinigami. Comme si elle se reprochait malgré tout, des choses à elle-même. Son regard doré se braqua de nouveau sur l'âme damnée qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. L'heure était venue de l'achever.

« — Bien, il est temps de souffrir gamine.

— Yoruichi-san ! Arrête ! »

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci déclencha une véritable vague d'énergie depuis ses lames, visant très clairement Hiyota Ryûketsu ainsi que sa sœur. Ces dernières ne pouvaient absolument pas réagir face à cette attaque, et Urahara serait forcé d'aller les aider. C'est bien ce que le scientifique se résolu à effectuer, protégeant les Ryûketsu à l'aide de Benihime. Néanmoins, dans le même temps … il ne se trouvait pas aux côtés de la noble, qui s'apprêtait désormais à commettre l'irréparable. Dès lors qu'elle reprendrait ses esprits, jamais elle ne pourra se le pardonner, jamais elle ne pourra de nouveau se regarder dans un miroir. Il devait l'en empêcher … !

De nouvelles gouttes de sang perlèrent, depuis le poignet de la Générale, sur lequel Yoruichi enfonça doucement ses griffes, causant d'ailleurs un faible gémissement de douleur chez sa victime, l'esprit trop embrumé pour pouvoir réagir convenablement. Son bourreau n'en tint guère compte, et éclata d'un rire à la fois sadique et tonitruant.

« — ARRÊTE, YORUICHI-SAN ! S'époumona l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division, qui venait de bloquer le coup lancé par son amie.

— Arrête, elle ne va pas t'écouter, alors inutile de continuer de gueuler comme ça. »

Une voix venait de résonner. Quelques pas se firent d'ailleurs entendre, au même instant. Yoruichi arrêta d'ailleurs sa séance de torture pour se retourner, dans la même direction que les autres personnes de la pièce. Quelque chose tomba lourdement sur le sol, derrière eux. Deux personnes se tenaient là, debout. Il s'agissait-là du Générale de la Démesure, Kyôkutan, accompagnée de son bras-droit, Kimatsu.

Et sur le sol, gisait le corps inerte de Kurosaki Ichigo, transpercé en plein ventre par un Meikaitana ensanglanté.

« — Enfin, si tu veux continuer à faire ça, tu n'as qu'à hurler son nom, à lui. Sourit la blonde, en essuyant quelques gouttes de sang sur son visage, affichant un air particulièrement satisfait. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : SOUL'S IMPULSE **_

**Signification des noms :**

**Kashô no Haishin : **Chant de la Trahison

**Hinashi : **Sans issue.

**Kureikon : **Griffes de l'Âme.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre … **

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ah ! Bordel, ça fait un moment qu'on ne m'a pas vu ... hein ? Attendez, d'où j'suis mort ?! Et d'où c'est _hors-caméra _?! C'est une blague ?!

**Ishida Uryû : **C'est pas mieux de mourir _in-caméra, _je te le promets.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Chut ! Ichigo, il s'est passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Quoi ?

**Ishida Uryû : **(Pourquoi prévient-elle Kurosaki mais pas moi ?)

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Quelqu'un a sauvé un bébé qui est tombé du 7ème étage !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bah, Superman fait toujours ça et je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu beaucoup de gens pleurer et dire que c'est extraordinaire.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack (large sourire) : **Ta mère t'a balancé du 7ème étage, c'est ça ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Grimmjow ! J'vais te …

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack (large sourire) : **Me dire que ta mère t'a balancé du 7ème étage ?!

**Journaliste : **Monsieur Kurosaki Ichigo, vous êtes demandé.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Hé, d'où il est _« demandé » _lui ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki (ferme les yeux) : **Laisse tomber, Grimmjow. TU comprendras quand tu deviendras un personnage principal, c'est-à-dire jamais.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Tu veux que j'te balance du 7ème étage ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki (l'ignore) : **Au fait, Journaliste-san, je vous croyais mort ? Et comment ça se fait que vous vous incrustez dans les previews comme si vous étiez un personnage de Bleach ?

**Journaliste : **Je suis mort, mais je suis revenu à la vie. Ensuite, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'être un personnage de Bleach pour venir ici …

**Superman (bras croisés, volant au-dessus de tous) : **Seule la kryptonite peut m'empêcher d'aller d'un monde à un autre pour sauver des bébés qui tomberaient du 7ème étage.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est lui qui a sauvé le bébé ? J'en étais sûr !

**Journaliste : **Non, mais celui qui a sauvé l'enfant voudrait justement vous voir.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ah, c'est là-bas où il y a plein de journalistes je suppose ?

**Journaliste d'un autre Journal (interrogeant le supposé héros) : **Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de vous sentir un héros ?

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **C'est vrai, je suis un héros et je suis content. Je fais ça pour la paix dans le monde.

**Ichigo Kurosaki (profondément choqué) : **KENPACHI ?!

**Kenpachi Zaraki (large sourire en voyant Ichigo) : **Mais j'en ai assez dit pour aujourd'hui, Journalistes. Rentrez chez vous.

**Assemblée des Journalistes : **Merci monsieur Zaraki !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est quoi ce délire de sauvetage d'un bébé, Kenpachi ?

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Tss, on s'en fout, viens on va se battre maintenant !

**Yachiru Kusajishi : **En fait j'ai attrapé un enfant et je l'ai laissé tomber par la fenêtre ! Et après, Ken-chan l'a attrapé parce qu'il était en-dessous ! Hihihihi !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Tu trouves ça drôle en plus … ?

**Yachiru Kusajishi : **Ken-chan ! Ichi il a dit que je manque d'humour !

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Allez, viens te battre, Ichigo !

_Le corps mutilé de Kurosaki Ichigo est retrouvé._

**Aizen Sôsuke : **C'est une affaire … pour l'Inspecteur Aizen.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Et pour l'assistant Gin.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Une blessure par mutilation ... j'en conclus qu'il s'agit d'un suicide.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **(Comment il en est venu à penser ça … ?)

**Ichimaru Gin : **Je suis d'accord.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Affaire classée.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Ouais.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Hé, Gin.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Qu'y a-t-il, inspecteur ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Viens on joue à Pokémon ? Toi t'es Pikachu et moi je suis Sasha.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Coooooool !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Coupez-moi la preview ! Le prochain chapitre est pour Vendredi, et porte le nom de _Soul's Impulse. _

**Aizen Sôsuke (met une casquette) : **Je vois. Un Carapuce sauvage vient d'apparaître. C'est idéal pour toi, Gin !

**Ichimaru Gin : **PIKA ! PIKA ! PIKA ! Hé nan, en fait moi j'voudrais bien être un Abo. Un serpent quoi.

**Aizen Sösuke : **Non, Sasha n'a pas d'Abo.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Mais comme ça, la prochaine fois qu'un bébé tombera du 7ème étage, je vais le manger !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Non. Je n'aime pas Abo.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Mais allez s'vous plaît ! S'vous plaît !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bon très bien. Tu es Abo si tu veux.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Ouaaaaiiiiis ! Trop cooooool !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Pokéball, go !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Coupez …

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Hééééé naaaan ! Pas si vite ! Mon Bankai était trop badass ! J'le kiffe !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Un singe. Vite, Gin, trouve mon Pokédex, je veux savoir de quelle espèce il s'agit.

**Ichimaru Gin : **C'est un Férosinge.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Rien d'impressionnant pour moi donc. Pokéball, go !

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **… Hein ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Stoppez moi ça …


	59. Soul's Impulse

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Déclenchant son Bankai, Yoruichi Shihôin parvient à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire, mais perd également sa propre personnalité, pour devenir une personne cruelle. Néanmoins, avant de pouvoir achever Noroi, Kyôkutan et Kimatsu font leur apparition … avec le corps inerte de Kurosaki Ichigo, transpercé par la lame de la Générale. _

_Au Seireitei, Hallibel mène des négociations avec le Capitaine-Commandant, pour le rôle des Arrancars dans la future guerre …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Wabisuke**

Peu apprécié des autres Zanpakutô en raison de son apparence étrange et même inquiétante, Wabisuke s'est depuis peu tourné vers Hyôrinmaru pour essayer de regagner une image positive. Mais les conseils du dragon, de prendre une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, ne suffirent pas …

_**CHAPTER LIX : SOUL'S IMPULSE**_

**U**n vent de stupeur frappa. Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi Shihôin, Hiyota Ryûketsu … tous gardaient le silence devant la scène se jouant sous leurs yeux. L'air macabre et hautain de Kyôkutan ne s'en renforça que davantage, son action ayant fait son effet, son égo surdimensionné pouvait désormais être satisfait. La Générale portait néanmoins certains stigmates de son affrontement avec le Shinigami Remplaçant, tandis que sa seconde, qui se tenait juste dans son dos, portait encore de nombreuses blessures.

« — Il a perdu le contrôle de lui-même lorsque Kimatsu lui a annoncé la mort d'Ishida Uryû. Expliqua la femme aux cheveux blonds. À partir de là, il a été plus facile encore de le mettre hors-course … »

_La mort d'Ishida Uryû … ?_

L'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division, Urahara Kisuke, avait du mal à réagir convenablement face à l'évolution des choses. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas … ?

« — Oh ? Tiens, Hiyota Ryûketsu ? Que fais-tu dans le camp adverse ? »

L'âme damnée aux cheveux ébène plissa légèrement le regard, tout en maintenant le silence. Il n'y avait pas de réponse audible nécessaire à apporter, tant la situation semblait sans équivoque. Kyôkutan ferma lentement ses paupières devant ce mutisme forcé.

« — Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Tant pis pour toi. De toute façon, il va falloir te ramener auprès de Meikyû-sama. Tu auras le jugement que tu mérites. »

_Bleach OST – B14_

Le sol commença légèrement à trembler. La Générale de la Démesure tourna légèrement la tête, en direction du responsable de ce trouble : Shihôin Yoruichi. La jeune femme semblait presque souffrir, les deux mains sur sa tête, un genou au sol. L'aura ténébreuse qui l'entourait commençait même à devenir instable. La dernière venue arqua légèrement un sourcil.

« — Je ne savais pas que je te ferai un tel effet, je dois dire. Murmura l'âme damnée, dans un fin sourire. Mais dans ce cas … »

Faisant fi de tout principe se rapportant à l'honneur ou la fierté, Kyôkutan disparut rapidement, pour arriver à hauteur de la Shinigami aux yeux dorés, avant d'empoigner son Meikaitana déjà libéré lors de son combat précédent face à Kurosaki Ichigo. Sans plus attendre, elle le fit abattre, droit sur la hanche de la noble.

« — YORUICHI-SAN ! S'époumona Urahara, afin d'avertir sa camarade. »

Il eut bien une réaction chez cette dernière, un mouvement de recul, mais trop tardif. Une quantité de sang relativement importante tomba sur le sol, quand bien même le sabre de la Générale n'avait pas atteint tant que ça, sa cible. Yoruichi chuta sur plusieurs mètres, une terrible expression de douleur greffée sur le visage. Kyôkutan ne put néanmoins pas fanfaronner pendant très longtemps, puisqu'elle sentit rapidement l'arrivée du partenaire de sa dernière cible foncer droit vers elle. Urahara s'était rapidement élancé avec son Zanpakutô, pour attaquer — également par derrière — l'envoyée de Meikyû. Mais sa lame fut bloquée rapidement, et pas par celle qu'il attendait : Kimatsu, subordonnée de Kyôkutan, avait placé ses deux lames en croix, pour parer le coup du scientifique. Malgré son état, cela avait tenu le choc ?! L'ancien Capitaine de Sarugaki Hiyori fit un bond vers l'arrière, histoire d'analyser davantage la situation, qui n'avait rien de simple avec tous les derniers éléments ajoutés.

La Générale de la Démesure s'approcha lentement de sa collègue de la Malédiction, qui se trouvait juste à côté, et qui naviguait près de l'inconscience. S'accroupissant légèrement, Kyôkutan passa l'une de ses mains sur les mèches de sa coéquipière, pouvant ainsi plus facilement la dévisager.

« — Alors, Noroi ? Tu éprouves quelques difficultés on dirait ? T'inquiète pas, je te sors de là tout de suite. Lança-t-elle d'un air sarcastique. Au moins, on dirait que tu as ce qu'il nous faut. Continua la blonde, en ramassant le Joyau convoité, sur le sol. Kimatsu.

— Oui, Kyôkutan-sama ?

— Nous allons quitter cet endroit … mais finissons d'abord cette bande d'imbéciles. Si jamais la Garde Royale arrive, on repartira malgré tout. Compris ?

— Vos désirs sont les miens. Répondit calmement son interlocutrice en fermant les paupières. »

Kyôkutan se redressa, pour lancer un regard à une Shihôin Yoruichi de plus en plus tétanisée par les événements. Quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé, il semblerait que la partie normale d'elle-même reprenait le dessus. Tant pis.

Fonçant à vive allure dans sa direction, la Générale fit de nouveau abattre son épée, ne lorgnant pas sur la violence pour le coup. Yoruichi ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et plaça ses griffes en opposition : sans que la Shinigami ne comprenne pourquoi, elle eut sérieusement l'impression que ses griffes ne tiendraient pas. Mais réfléchir, dans son état actuel, semblait bien illusoire.

« — C'est la mort de Kurosaki Ichigo qui te secoue ? Ou celle d'Ishida Uryû ? Ou bien les deux, qui sait ? Sourit la blonde, en plantant son regard dans celui d'une teinte similaire, de son adversaire.

— VA TE FAIRE ! Hurla cette dernière, en exerçant une force plus grande, pour repousser la Générale à plusieurs mètres. »

Celle-ci se rattrapa sans trop de problème, et continua d'observer la Shinigami, qui paraissait complètement perdue.

Urahara s'élança de nouveau dans leur direction, mais une fois de plus, ce fut Kimatsu qui lui barra la route. Et sans que le brillant scientifique ne comprenne pourquoi, cette femme aux cheveux verts lisait chacun de ses mouvements avec une facilité assez humiliante.

« — Laissez-moi passer ! Lâcha le blond, en déclenchant une lumière écarlate depuis son Zanpakutô.

— Fraie-toi donc un chemin. Articula en retour, son opposante. »

L'attaque générée par Benihime fut à nouveau bloquée, par la lame noire de son adversaire, sous le regard contrarié du lanceur. Cette situation ne tournait _vraiment _pas en leur faveur. D'autant plus que Kimatsu lança sa réplique, et apparue juste dans le dos du scientifique, pour lui asséner un nouveau coup d'épée, qu'Urahara parvint à bloquer à l'aide de son propre sabre.

Kimatsu plissa légèrement le regard : avec les forces dont elle disposait encore, il allait être difficile de pouvoir coupler les deux pouvoirs mis à sa disposition. Peu importe, il fallait simplement gagner un peu de temps pour permettre à sa supérieure hiérarchique de mettre hors-jeu Yoruichi Shihôin. Et vu l'état dans lequel celle-ci se trouvait … il avait fort à parier que cela ne tarderait pas. Le théâtre de la bataille se passait donc ainsi.

Kyôkutan déclencha à son tour un rayon d'énergie, droit sur la Shinigami qu'elle affrontait. Celle-ci parvint à bloquer le coup, mais semblait réellement complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Qui plus est, la plaie importante se trouvant sur sa hanche obstruait également ses mouvements. Cela en devenait presque trop facile. La Générale de la Démesure se posa à côté de la jeune femme avant de lancer une nouvelle offensive, visant les jambes de son ennemie. Yoruichi évita l'attaque, en sautant. Mais elle devint une cible plutôt facile dans cette position-là, et Kyôkutan ne se priva pas afin d'exploiter cette faille : un rayon puissant jaillit depuis son sabre, et heurta avec violence la jeune femme, qui s'écrasa droit sur le plafond, quelques gouttes de sang tombant depuis la zone d'impact, jusqu'au sol. Et la femme au regard doré ne s'arrêta d'ailleurs pas : elle déclencha un nouvel assaut, par divers rayons d'énergie, le plafond commençant d'ailleurs à s'écrouler. Et dans cette chute, il emporta le corps de l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales. Brusquement, les pierres explosèrent dans toutes les directions, sous l'œil légèrement interloqué de la Générale, et Yoruichi fila à une vitesse défiant l'imagination, pour infliger un véritable coup de pied sur le bras gauche de l'âme damnée, qui recula ostensiblement suite à cette attaque, une douleur assez importante lui parcourant ledit bras.

« — Je vois … pour battre Noroi, tu ne devais pas être une totale incompétente, après tout. »

De toute manière, ce combat déloyal approchait de sa fin. Yoruichi se retrouvait à genoux, le souffle coupé, une totale incompréhension se lisant à travers ses iris dorés.

_Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? Ichigo, Ishida … ils étaient … morts ?! Et elle … trouvait le moyen … de fanfaronner avec … avec ses horribles pouvoirs ?! Jamais plus … jamais plus elle ne l'utilisera. Ce Bankai maudit. Jamais plus elle ne fera une telle erreur … _

Mais ses délibérations internes se stoppèrent dès lors que coup de pied violent ne lui heurta le menton, faisant écarquiller ses yeux, et voltiger son corps quelques mètres plus loin. Kyôkutan enchaîna encore, avec de nouveaux rayons d'énergie, lancés presque frénétiquement, et que Yoruichi, dans son état, ne pouvait pas éviter. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets se fracassa droit sur le mur de fond, dans une mare de sang de plus en plus importante.

Ce massacre ne plaisait d'ailleurs pas à tout le monde. Si Urahara Kisuke se trouvait incapable de venir en aide à son amie, à cause de la présence de cette âme damnée gênante, Hiyota voulait bien faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle parvenait à peine à marcher convenablement, alors, se battre …

« — … Hiyota …

— Nee-chan ?! S'interloqua la jeune femme, en reportant son regard sur son aînée, toujours baignée dans son propre sang. Qu'est-ce que …

— Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, Hiyota … Murmura son interlocutrice. Écoute … attentivement ce que je vais te dire … et fais-le … »

_Ailleurs dans le Temple …_

Le groupe de Netsujô Kakusu s'avançait rapidement. Les très nombreuses perturbations dans le flux des énergies spirituelles inquiétaient certaines personnes. La mort d'Ishida Uryû restait toujours en travers de la gorge d'Orihime Inoue, et de Rukia Kuchiki, que la première citée portait sur son dos. Mais à l'instant, il fallait penser à retrouver tout le monde et accomplir la mission avec succès. Et avec toutes les destructions de l'édifice engendrées jusqu'à présent, percevoir l'énergie des autres devenait de plus en plus facile.

_Tout comme percevoir l'absence d'énergie pouvait posséder un côté particulièrement inquiétant. _

« — Nous ne devrions plus être très loin. Martela Netsujô, en jetant de vifs regards sur les possibilités de déplacement. Faisons-vite.

— Oui. Acquiescèrent les deux autres, suivant sans rechigner la Shinigami provenant de la Garde Royale. »

Cette dernière n'affichait aucune expression particulière sur le visage. Pourtant, sur sa langue une question la brûlait doucement, comme les deux autres femmes qui l'accompagnaient. À savoir : pourquoi l'énergie spirituelle de Kurosaki Ichigo semblait-elle si difficile à ressentir ?

_Soul Society — Quartiers de la Première Division._

« — Envahir l'Enfer ? Répéta lentement la voix de Tia Hallibel. Et comment voulez-vous que l'on puisse effectuer une telle chose ? Nous n'avons aucun moyen de pouvoir le faire.

— Ça, c'est uniquement vous qui le dîtes ! »

Une voix teintée de folie résonna à l'intérieur de la pièce, tandis que la Tercera plissa légèrement son regard. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre celui à qui ladite voix appartenait il y a peu de temps de cela, et le retrouver ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. Comme s'il attendait son heure, le Capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri poussa la porte, accompagnée toujours de sa fille et Lieutenante, Kurotsuchi Nemu.

« — Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi a, selon propres mots, trouvé le moyen d'entrer en Enfer. Annonça la voix de Kirio Hikifune, placée à quelques encablures, en marge de la discussion.

— C'est exact ! Affirma ledit Capitaine, plus excentrique que jamais. Lors de mon petit séjour à Las Noches, j'ai pu ramener quelque chose d'assez intéressant. Un Kôji, d'après ce que le Capitaine Hikifune nous en a dit. Ce Hollow a été touché par les pouvoirs des âmes damnées … et en analysant tout ceci de plus près, il est donc facilement envisageable utiliser des pouvoirs d'âmes damnées déjà rencontrées. Ce n'est pas les traces de particules spirituelles qui manquent ici, au Seireitei !

— Minute, c'est quoi ces conneries ? Grommela la voix de Grimmjow. C'est quoi un Kôji ?

— Un Hollow pouvant prendre la forme de n'importe quoi. Un idiot comme toi devrait tout de même être capable de comprendre ceci, je suppose !

— Nique ta-

— Grimmjow, ça suffit. Intervint soudainement la voix d'Hallibel avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. »

Haussant les épaules devant un comportement qu'il jugeait digne de l'âge de pierre, Kurotsuchi Mayuri élargit en même temps son sourire, qu'il adressa à tous les présents dans la salle.

« — Ne nous faîtes pas attendre plus longtemps, Capitaine Kurotsuchi. Ordonna la voix de Yamamoto Genryûsai, qui commençait également à trouver le temps long.

— Ce n'est pas très compliqué pourtant. Une fois que j'aurai compris le fonctionnement de cette chose — ce qui ne me prendra pas beaucoup de temps — je l'utiliserai à notre profit. S'il n'y a que les âmes damnées qui puissent ouvrir un gouffre vers l'Enfer, alors ce Kôji l'ouvrira pour moi ! »

Son interlocutrice ne dit rien, se contentant de poser son regard vert sur lui. Quelques secondes de flottement suivirent, jusqu'à ce que l'Arrancar ne se tourne vers ses deux _« subordonnés » _même si Grimmjow ne l'entendrait jamais de cet oreille, avant de fermer doucement les paupières, et d'hocher positivement la tête. La Reine du Hueco Mundo posa ensuite ses yeux sur le Capitaine-Commandant, et l'échange silencieux qui s'en suivit paraissait suffisamment clair à toutes les parties.

« — Bien. Articula le plus ancien des Shinigamis du Seireitei. Il est temps d'annoncer à la Chambre des 46 que nous avons un accord.

— Et que faisons-nous pour le Seireitei ? Questionna finalement une Hikifune légèrement anxieuse compte-tenu de la situation.

— Il est vrai que tu n'étais pas là ces derniers temps. Concéda Yamamoto. Mais j'ai déjà plusieurs stratégies à faire appliquer. »

De nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre, signe que d'autres personnes approchaient encore de la salle appartenant à Genryûsai Yamamoto. Deux ombres pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la porte déjà grande ouverte, sous le regard neutre de la plupart des personnes présentes.

« — Shiba Kûkaku, vous avez pris beaucoup de temps.

— Wah, à peine j'arrive et j'ai des reproches ? Sourit l'artificière à la chevelure ébène et désorganisée. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez besoin d'un peu d'aide. »

_Antarctique — Temple Souterrain … _

Le corps de Shihôin Yoruichi chuta lourdement sur le sol. Toute l'énergie ténébreuse qui l'entourait avait d'ores et déjà disparue, son Bankai s'annula par la même occasion. Pour un Shinigami, lutter contre son propre Zanpakutô ne pouvait amener qu'à un résultat catastrophique. C'est ce que Yoruichi elle-même pensait. Elle voulait passer un accord avec lui, ne pas franchir certaines limites. Mais ça n'a pas été possible, elle avait été trop faible … et ne recevait actuellement que ce qu'elle méritait, au final. Une longue chute, une décadence. Kyôkutan lui lança un regard plein de dédain. L'ancienne héritière du Clan Shihôin se retrouvait actuellement dans son propre sang, incapable d'agir. Son Zanpakutô reprit sa forme initiale, tandis que ses yeux ne reflétaient plus grand-chose. Sinon, presque une forme de honte. Honte à elle d'avoir agi ainsi.

À quelques mètres, Urahara Kisuke, épuisé par les batailles précédentes, ne parvenait toujours pas à prendre le dessus sur une Kimatsu, qui refusait toujours l'affrontement direct, se contentant d'empêcher toute action de sa part, et avec le pouvoir d'anticiper chaque action adverse, cela s'avéra particulièrement efficace, même si l'âme damnée aux cheveux verts faiblissait minutes après minutes.

Finalement, Kyôkutan se désintéressa de la Shinigami, qui n'offrait désormais plus aucun signe de résistance. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Urahara Kisuke, également épuisé par les difficiles affrontements auxquels il dû faire face. Dans cet état-là, le blond ne pourrait pas constituer une terrible gêne, et de toute manière, la mission touchait globalement à sa fin.

Néanmoins les pupilles de la Générale, lorsqu'elle se retourna, croisèrent celles d'une personne qu'elle n'attendait pas ici, juste à côté du corps de Kurosaki Ichigo.

« — Hiyota Ryûketsu. Déclara la Générale au regard doré. Veux-tu bien nous raccompagner en Enfer ? De toute façon, tu le feras de bonne grâce ou non. Reprit la subordonnée de Meikyû en haussant les épaules.

— J'assumerai mes actes. Martela la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres.

— Tant mieux pour toi. Assura son interlocutrice, en rengainant son sabre. Kimatsu, occupe-toi d'elle, laisse l'autre, sauf s'il compte continuer à se battre inutilement. Et ramène aussi Ketsurui Ryûketsu, tant qu'à faire.

— À vos ordres. Obéit docilement la concernée, en disparaissant du champ de vision de Kisuke Urahara. »

Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à concevoir la situation. La seule chose qui se dessinait de façon très claire, concernait la défaite imminente des Shinigamis. Malgré la violence du coup porté par Yoruichi Shihôin tout à l'heure, Noroi disposait toujours du Zaihôtari tant convoité. Pour cette simple raison, l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division devait à tout prix les arrêter ! Kyôkutan marcha dans sa direction, avant de se diriger vers le corps inerte de Noroi, qu'elle souleva, pour la prendre sur ses épaules. Cette fois-ci, la Générale aux cheveux argentés se trouvait bien plongée dans une profonde inconscience.

_Voilà qui devrait la forcer à se taire. _Songea un bref instant celle qui lui sauvait sa vie, en reportant ensuite son attention sur le Shinigami se trouvant juste en face d'elle.

« — Tu veux encore te battre ? Questionna la bourrelle de Sajin Komamura.

— Je ne vais pas vous laisser partir comme ça. Déclara Urahara, d'une voix légèrement hésitante. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça.

— Tu veux donc condamner ton amie, là-bas ? Elle n'est pas encore morte. Tu es le seul qui puisse la sauver, non ? En te battant contre nous, elle mourra à coup sûr. Je te signale que la guerre aura lieu, quoi qu'il arrive. Va plutôt t'occuper d'elle, je suis lassée des affrontements pour la journée. »

Cette femme disait vrai à cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Yoruichi-san sans rien faire. Avec sa force actuelle, il n'irait pas bien loin. Le scientifique baissa la tête, et utilisa un shunpô, pour se retrouver aux côtés de son amie d'enfance, afin de lui administrer les premiers soins. Une résolution cruelle pour une situation qui n'offrait guère plus de possibilités.

À quelques mètres de là, Kimatsu et Hiyota se faisaient face, sans dire un mot. La subordonnée de Kyôkutan finit néanmoins par briser un silence devenu pesant.

« — Viens avec nous, Hiyota. Nous ramenons également ta sœur, oublie toute idée de résistance, c'est futile.

— Je sais. Articula lentement son interlocutrice, en plissant légèrement son regard. Je vais vous suivre. Ramenez ma sœur si vous le souhaitez. »

Son interlocutrice étudia lentement la situation, posant ses pupilles sur les différents éléments à l'intérieur de la pièce. Finalement, la subordonnée de Kyôkutan replanta ses yeux sur son ancien homologue.

« — Hiyota, qu'as-tu fait ?

— De quoi ?

— Qu'as-tu fait à Kurosaki Ichigo ? Reprit l'âme damnée aux yeux verts.

— Tu parles de ce cadavre ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu lui faire. Lâcha son interlocutrice, en soutenant le même regard. Tu connais mes pouvoirs, non … ?

— Pourtant, tu es venu auprès de lui. Cela ne se fait pas sans raison.

— Et si je te disais que j'étais venue pour rien ?

— Tu sais que je ne vais pas te croire. Articula en retour Kimatsu, qui pointa son épée dans la direction de son interlocutrice. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je me trouverai dans l'obligation de te faire parler. Et tous les moyens sont envisageables pour ça.

— Je t'ai dit que j'lui ai rien fait. Répéta l'âme damnée d'en face.

— Bien. Dans ce cas nous verrons bien. »

Les yeux de la jeune sœur de Ketsurui s'écarquillèrent alors que Kimatsu venait d'apparaître juste dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas utilisé les pouvoirs du temps à cet instant-là, cela n'aurait eu aucun effet sur une âme damnée. Non, la vérité accablante concernait simplement l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait la brune. Celle-ci sentit bien les deux épées de son ancienne camarade toucher sa peau, près de sa gorge.

« — Un seul faux mouvement, et ta tête tombera. Avertit la subordonnée de Kyôkutan.

— … Compris. Reprit son interlocutrice.

— Va ramasser le corps de ta sœur maintenant. »

Décidément, Kimatsu se révélait être particulièrement prudente sur certaines choses. La piéger s'avérerait fatal, il ne valait mieux pas tenter le moindre coup fourré. Aussi bien pour Hiyota directement, que pour Kisuke Urahara, qui observait la scène, impuissant, à quelques mètres. S'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste, l'irréparable aurait probablement été commis. Une défaite totale, sur ce coup-là. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. En plus de Yoruichi-san, le Shinigami se préoccupait également du sort de Kurosaki-san. Ce dernier semblait avoir été mortellement blessé, mais s'approcher là-bas risquerait de faire empirer la situation. Surtout que la Générale Kyôkutan observait toujours la situation avec attention. La blonde, toujours en portant Noroi sur son dos, ouvrit d'ailleurs un gouffre béant, menant directement en Enfer.

Hiyota, elle, toujours sous l'œil attentif — et même plus que cela — de Kimatsu, s'avança, pour porter une sœur apparemment bien inconsciente, dans ses bras, avant de se diriger vers le gouffre, un air légèrement crispé sur le visage. Une crispation que Kyôkutan ne manqua pas de noter, dès lors que la jeune âme damnée se retrouva à hauteur de cette dernière, sur laquelle un fin sourire cruel étira les lèvres de son visage.

« — Dis-moi, Hiyota. De quoi as-tu peur en ce moment … ?

— … Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

— Étrange que tu me vouvoies encore alors que tu nous trahis sciemment. Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important. Je me demandais juste … as-tu peur pour ce qui va t'arriver en Enfer … ou as-tu peur que tes petites manigances ne soient découvertes ? »

Aucune réponse audible. Rien de très étonnant du point de vue de la Générale d'ailleurs. Depuis le départ, Hiyota Ryûketsu n'avait rien d'une personne très fiable, un simple outil guidé par ses émotions ne pouvait pas se révéler très utile, aussi puissant soit-il.

« — Ta sœur mourra de toute façon. Déclara nonchalamment la blonde, faisant légèrement tiquer son interlocutrice. Autant l'exécuter tout de suite, pour qu'elle ne souffre pas davantage en Enfer. Tu ne crois pas ?

— Je …

— Ah moins que tu n'aies des révélations à nous faire parvenir ? »

L'âme damnée baissa légèrement les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter une telle chose. Mais en même temps ... non. Décidément, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire.

« — Je vois. Tu n'as aucune révélation à nous fournir. Dans ce cas-là, Kimatsu, tue donc sa sœur.

— Très bien. »

Les yeux d'Hiyota suffisaient amplement à montrer la désapprobation de cette dernière, mais cela n'allait certainement pas faire changer l'avis de la cruelle Générale aux cheveux blonds. Kimatsu relâcha son emprise métallique sur Hiyota, avant que sa supérieure ne dégaina à son tour son épée, empêchant toute action superflue de la part de la jeune âme damnée.

Le sabre allait s'abattre, mais immédiatement, les paupières de Ketsurui se rouvrirent, surprenant au passage la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Car les pupilles de l'aînée des Ryûketsu luisaient de façon étrange.

_Bleach OST – Sakaku_

Et immédiatement, le corps de Kurosaki Ichigo lui-même, commençait à subir des spasmes étranges, une lueur rougeoyante l'entourant, sous l'œil surpris de tous. L'énergie spirituelle qui avait complètement disparue, ou presque du corps du Shinigami Remplaçant, connut une brutale poussée.

« — Je vois. Articula lentement Kyôkutan, en observant la scène. Le sang de Ketsurui Ryûketsu, autrement dit de l'énergie provenant des Enfers, s'est mêlée au pouvoir de cet idiot. Vous faîtes toujours les traitresses, dîtes-moi. Ça doit aussi être dans le sang. »

Un hurlement mêlant la haine et la douleur provint également du corps du rouquin. Que se passait-il, avec lui ? Faiblement, les pupilles de Ketsurui se posèrent sur la scène. À Karakura, elle lui avait déjà transmis les premières gênes d'un pouvoir lié à l'Enfer. Il s'en était tiré, sans trouble du comportement. Alors cette fois-ci … elle avait dosé son énergie de façon conséquente, tout ce qui lui restait encore, ou presque. Le seul moyen de le faire, par un simple _« don » _de sang, qu'Hiyota avait prélevé pour elle, suffisait à déclencher le pouvoir endormi au fond du corps de cet homme. Un simple éveil, donc. Et cela avait fonctionné. Les paupières de l'aînée des Ryûketsu se refermèrent lentement : son propre avenir demeurait encore bien incertain. Mais avec ce pouvoir, elle s'en persuadait elle-même : _Kurosaki Ichigo, tu pourras sauver ma sœur … _

Le Shinigami Remplaçant se leva, littéralement, entouré d'une très grosse quantité de pouvoir qu'il ne maîtrisait visiblement pas. Quelque chose clochait encore davantage, avec ce type-là. Kyôkutan s'avança d'un pas vers lui. L'épée de la Générale scintilla légèrement, avant qu'une forme reptilienne ne sorte : un serpent étrange, ressemblant trait pour trait à une version miniature d'Akubi, le grand serpent volant ayant servi à combattre Sajin Komamura, en sortit.

« — Amène Noroi au château. Ordonna-t-elle à l'encontre du Hollow, qui enroula l'autre Générale afin d'exécuter l'ordre. Kimatsu, tue donc la grande sœur et amène la petite là-bas. »

L'âme damnée aux cheveux verts, légèrement dubitative quant à la situation, obéit néanmoins, et brandit son sabre pour mettre un terme à l'existence de la femme aux cheveux pourpres, cette dernière se trouvant toujours dans les bras de sa sœur. Il ne fallait néanmoins pas compter sur cette dernière pour laisser passer pareil geste : sans trop réfléchir à la situation, la cadette sauta droit sur Kimatsu, l'emportant avec toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait, vers le grand gouffre rougeâtre, dans lequel toutes trois finirent par chuter.

« — Idiote. Murmura la subordonnée de Kyôkutan. »

_Seiji Yokoyama – God Warrior vs Saint [1 : 00' – 2 : 42']_

Kurosaki Ichigo, lui, connaissait quelques changements visiblement. Un étrange masque commençait déjà à apparaître sur la moitié de son visage, comme lors de ses premières Hollowfications. Son Bankai noir demeurait toujours bien présent, mais lui aussi, connut quelques changements : les avant-bras, recouverts par une forme de gant suite à la fusion de ses pouvoirs de ses Shinigamis et ceux de Fullbring, changèrent encore de nature : la teinte du gant vira doucement vers le grisâtre, comme la couleur d'un squelette. La partie de son shihakusho recouvrant son torse en de multiples croix laissa sa place à une seule grande croix, unique, possédant un véritable crâne de mort dans son centre, le tout mêlant le gris et le noir. Enfin, la chaîne de son Zanpakutô s'enroula rapidement autour de son bras-droit, le sabre lui-même ne connaissant guère de réelles modifications.

Son œil droit, lui, avait entièrement changé. Un rouge profond caractérisait ses iris.

« — JE VAIS TE TUER ! Rugit-il, d'une voix teintée de folie et de colère.

— Quelle forme étrange. Tu es vraiment devenue une âme damnée, Kurosaki Ichigo ? C'est vraiment très intéressant. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse concrète, verbale, de la part du jeune homme. Non, tout ce que fit l'étudiant aux cheveux orange, se résumait à un seul mot : foncer. Kyôkutan plissa légèrement le regard, alors que son adversaire arrivait à très vive allure droit sur elle, amenant dans son sillage une quantité gigantesque d'énergie spirituelle. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas sonore épouvantable, certaines pierres sur le sol commençant même à s'envoler. Et rapidement, Kyôkutan se rendit compte que cette fois-ci, son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu. La Générale sentit sa lame frémir, son corps reculer de plus en plus. Comptait-il sérieusement la pousser jusqu'en Enfer ? La blonde ne savait guère trop, où tout cela pourrait la mener. Mais le pouvoir dégagé actuellement par son adversaire l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. À ce niveau-là, son niveau dépassait le sien. Le sol, la pièce entière continua à s'effondrer, alors que Kyôkutan ne cessait de reculer, jusqu'à réellement atteindre le gouffre.

_Une craquelure._

Le Meikaitana de la Générale commençait à se désagréger ? Sérieusement ? Cette dernière plissa le regard, avant de se sentir emportée. Droit en Enfer par celui qu'elle devait déjà avoir expédiée là-bas.

« — Réglons nos comptes là-bas, Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Les deux belligérants s'engouffrèrent littéralement dans le gouffre brûlant, tandis qu'Urahara Kisuke avait vainement tenté de retenir le rouquin, d'abord trop estomaqué par l'évolution des choses. Le gouffre lui-même commençait à se refermer, tandis qu'au même moment, les derniers membres de l'expédition dans cette zone froide, arrivèrent sur place.

« — Kurosaki-kun ! S'écria Inoue Orihime, en accourant vainement vers la direction du gouffre, avant que sa tête ne soit littéralement attrapée par la main de Netsujô Kakusu.

— Imbécile. Tonna-t-elle d'un air sévère. Ne saute pas vers l'Enfer. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend en bas.

— Mais … »

Orihime ne savait guère comment répondre, et baissa finalement la tête, encore plus chamboulée qu'elle ne l'était déjà suite à la disparition d'Ishida Uryû. Rukia, elle, marchait désormais, péniblement. Silencieuse, la vice-Capitaine plongea son regard sur la scène, ou plutôt la fin de scène, qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Peu importe la manière dont elle voyait cela, il ne s'agissait que de la disparition de l'un de ses plus proches amis, au fond d'un gouffre qui ne promettait aucun retour.

« — Ichigo … Murmura-t-elle doucement, de façon presque inaudible. »

Dans un endroit dévasté, les Shinigamis contemplaient avec effroi la conclusion de cette expédition. Personne ne parlait désormais. Qu'y avait-il à dire, de toute manière ? Tout se résumait à quelques mots désormais.

Les Shinigamis venaient de perdre.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : FALLING INTO DARKNESS**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre : **

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Yo, les lecteurs ! Cette semaine, moi et mon nouveau groupe Facebook, l'Association des Fumeurs, allons vous présenter les bienfaits des cigarettes !

**Ryûken Ishida : **Quel groupe Facebook ?

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Groupe d'amis alors !

**Ryûken Ishida : **Encore moins.

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Alors, c'est parti !

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **La cigarette, c'est utile quand on déprime. Par exemple, quand on ne sert à rien dans _Shinigamis' Ending – Fallen Era __**et **_dans _Rising Hell. _Pire encore que de ne servir à rien, là je meurs. Personnage quaternaire. VDM. Merci ma clope.

**Ryûken Ishida : **En même temps, tu es inutile comme personnage, c'est plus que clair.

**Iba Tetsuazemon : **… Merci.

**Ryûken Ishida : **De rien.

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Fiouuuu !

**Ryûken Ishida : **Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Kurosaki ?

**Isshin Kurosaki : **C'est pour montrer que je viens de fumer. Au fait, Ryûken, t'es vraiment un malade mental de donner un gant qui tue à ton fils, père irresponsable par excellence !

**Ryûken Ishida : **Et alors ? Il n'avait qu'à pas l'utiliser.

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Monstre !

**Ryûken Ishida : **Sa mère le manquait je crois. Je lui ai rendu un fier service.

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Monstre !

**Ryûken Ishida : **Fiouuuu !

**Isshin Kurosaki (s'étouffe et tousse) : **Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! En plus t'as l'air intelligent dis-moi !

**Ryûken Ishida : **C'est pour montrer aux lecteurs l'utilité d'une cigarette. Faire taire les gens bruyants.

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Bah ça marche pas on dirait !

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **Fiouuuu !

**Shûhei Hisagi : **Fiouuuu ! Une cigarette, ça sert à oublier l'amour de ta vie. Celle que tu as aimée, et qui ne t'a pas rendu ton amour. Même si notre amour a duré quelques temps, je pense.

**Isshin Kurosaki (tapote l'épaule) : **Fiouuuu ! On ne peut pas tous avoir mon charme.

**Ikkaku Madarame : **Hé, moi je vais intégrer votre truc ! Ça l'air marrant ! Fiouuu !

_Ikkaku Madarame est évacué sur civière._

**Tout le monde : **…

**Ryûken Ishida : **C'est ça aussi la cigarette. Ça sert à se suicider si on est inutiles.

**Isshin Kurosaki : **En parlant de ça, t'apparais quand toi ?

**Ryûken Ishida : **Ferme-la !

**Nikushimi : **Fiouuuu !

**Tout le monde : **…

**Nikushimi : **C'quoi votre problème ?

**Isshin Kurosaki : **On s'attendait pas à voir un général de Meikyû dans notre club.

**Nikushimi : **J'suis pas de votre club, ok ?!

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Fiouuuu ! Hé puis merde, c'est quoi ce truc qui fout la honte ?! C'est ta mère que je vais fumer !

**Isshin Kurosaki : **À qui tu parles ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **À toi, Kurosaki Père !

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Alors laisse ma maman en dehors de tout ça !

**Shûhei Hisagi : **Comme vous le voyez, la cigarette sert aussi à se faire des amis.

**Izuru Kira (ivre) : **Héééééé, t'as pas du feeeeeeeu ?

**Shûhei Hisagi : **Dégage !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Le prochain chapitre va conclure ce triste tome médiocre qui ne m'a pas vu apparaître une fois. _Falling Into Darkness _est son nom. Mercredi il sera publié.

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Toshirô, en tant que mineur tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici !

**Yachiru Kusajishi : **Fiouuuu !

**Tout le monde : **…

**Isshin Kurosaki : **On stop ici.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je ne veux pas abimer ma perfection avec un cancer.

**Isshin Kurosaki : **J'ai dit stop !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **ATTRAPEZ LES TOUS ! ATTRAPEZ LES TOUS !


	60. Falling Into Darkness

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__La conclusion de l'affrontement en Antarctique sépare Kurosaki Ichigo de ses camarades, ce dernier tombant en Enfer, après avoir pris une nouvelle forme étrange, liée aux pouvoirs conférés par Ketsurui Ryûketsu. Les Shinigamis perdent ainsi le dernier Zaihôtari au profit de Meikyû, tandis que le Seireitei se prépare tout de même à combattre …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Sanpo Kenjû**

Étranges animaux au service de Kusajishi Yachiru, les deux âmes de Sanpo Kenjû s'avèrent être des personnes taquines et appréciant s'amuser, malgré leur apparence légèrement excentrique. Immatures au possible, les deux âmes à l'intérieur du Zanpakutô de Yachiru aiment également faire des blagues, souvent ridicules, aux autres Zanpakutô …

_**C**_**HAPTER LX : FALLING INTO DARKNESS**

_**« K**__urosaki-kun ! », « Ichigo … » …_

_Quelqu'un … plusieurs personnes avaient appelé son nom. Tout semblait si sombre, si obscur … que s'était-il produit ? Quelques flashs de mémoire lui revinrent à l'esprit … il avait été …_

_« — T'es en train de me dire … que tu as tué Ishida … ? »_

_Un murmure dans les ténèbres, un souffle rauque à son esprit. Une haine déjà grande croissante encore davantage. Ses mèches de cheveux vertes, ce visage peu expressif. Cette femme portant le nom de Kimatsu, avait tué Ishida. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais Ichigo Kurosaki n'avait alors pas remis ses paroles en question. Croire une âme damnée sur parole ne procure pourtant rien de bon, et pouvait même être qualifié de comportement naïf._

_Mais à cet instant, cette Kimatsu avait dit la vérité. Rien de plus, rien de moins._

_Et après ces quelques mots, une douleur violente. Une lame transperçant son ventre, et une obscurité de plus en plus ambiante. Jusqu'aux derniers soubresauts de son corps, le froid l'avait gagné. Et pourtant … quelque chose avait également changé, comme un pouvoir inconnu jusqu'alors qui lui avait permis de changer de nouveau. Ses pensées s'articulaient, comme auparavant._

_Mais dorénavant, Kurosaki Ichigo ne signifiait plus grand-chose. Lui-même ne pourrait guère éclairer tout ce brouillard naissant et obstruant sa visibilité. Parce que désormais, même avancer paraissait difficile. Dans l'obscurité la plus intense, la peur prenait chaque individu, aussi absurde cela peut-il être. Son univers actuel, avait bien cette teinte …_

_« — Où suis-je ?! Furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça._

— _En Enfer. Furent les seuls qu'il entendit. »_

_Jamais auparavant, il n'avait vu un endroit si sombre._

_Soul Society …_

Une grande paire d'yeux s'ouvrit sur une pièce à peine éclairée. Emmitouflée dans son futon, Rukia Kuchiki sentait peser sur elle une sensation fortement désagréable. Et ceci se confirma dès lors que ses pupilles améthyste se tournèrent légèrement entrant immédiatement en contact avec le regard noir d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« — T'es réveillée ?

— R-Renji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre pendant que je dors ?!

— Attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

— Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée croire ?

— … Laisse tomber, Rukia. Reprit lentement la voix du Lieutenant à la chevelure rougeoyante. »

Une chamaillerie dès le réveil, avec son camarade de toujours. À cet instant, la jeune Shinigami aux cheveux ébène aurait presque pu bercer l'illusion de croire que rien n'avait changé. Mais toute illusion devait bien disparaître, tôt ou tard. En voyant sa mine marquée par la tristesse, Renji perdait lui-même toute envie de rendre la situation plus ridicule. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour ça. La noble se redressa légèrement, toujours enveloppée sous sa couverture, ne laissant que sa tête ressortir. Son ami s'assied à ses côtés, sans que celle-ci ne réagisse réellement.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Bien au contraire, un désastre venait de se produire, et l'avenir même de la Soul Society s'écrivait avec une encre bien floue désormais. Mais en réalité, Rukia se mentirait à elle-même si elle faisait passer cet événement comme étant un drame plus collectif qu'individuel. Oui, égoïste comme était son cœur, la jeune femme au regard améthyste demeurait surtout marquée par la disparition de deux amis. Ishida, mort sous ses yeux, alors qu'elle fut incapable de lui venir en aide.

Et Ichigo, tout simplement engloutit par l'Enfer. Depuis ces visions apocalyptiques, la Lieutenante de Jushirô Ukitake ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Entre peine, colère, son âme oscillait inlassablement. Aucun mot ne pouvait guérir ces blessures, aucune douce parole ne saurait panser ces plaies. Mais quand bien même cela s'avérait difficile, s'écrouler à genoux tout de suite pour regretter un passé funeste n'avait aucun intérêt.

« — Rukia. Lâcha la voix de son collègue. J'sais que c'est dur … mais on peut pas abandonner ici. Y'a encore plein de gens qui comptent sur nous pour pouvoir les sauver.

— Ça va, Renji. Répondit calmement son interlocutrice. Je ne suis pas bête. »

Un nouveau silence s'empara de la pièce. Tous deux se trouvaient actuellement dans la chambre de division de la noble. Cela faisait maintenant une journée complète qu'Ichigo avait disparu dans les ténèbres de l'Enfer, et que la mission en Antarctique s'est avérée être un échec, comme celle dans l'antre des Sumika. Meikyû disposait dorénavant des deux Joyaux nécessaires à son retour. Étrangement, pour les Shinigamis seulement, il n'y avait eu aucune manifestation des Enfers depuis. Les troupes de l'ancien Shinigami se préparaient probablement à cette guerre meurtrière. Le Seireitei, lui, avait de toute façon déjà anticipé un tel dénouement, et cela faisait depuis un moment que les préparatifs d'une éventuelle invasion se faisaient. Sans compter le fait qu'envahir l'Enfer fut une idée soulevée par le Capitaine-Commandant en personne, et que celle-ci fut rendue possible à l'aide des travaux de la Douzième Division.

« — T'inquiète. Martela le rouge aux côtés de la brunette. J'suis sûr que ce con d'Ichigo va bien. On le sauvera. Puis, vu qu'il tient trop à la vie, il ne mourra pas aussi tôt.

— Espérons que tu as raison. Soupira la plus récente des vices-Capitaines.

— Bon, on bouge ou quoi ? Il est déjà neuf heures. Tout le monde est déjà réveillé. Ne reste pas toute seule, c'est mauvais j'te dis. Annonça le natif du Rukongai, en se redressant, tout en tendant sa main à sa vieille amie.

— Tu as raison. Lui sourit-elle doucement, en prenant sa main pour se redresser à son tour. On arrangera tout ça.

— Enfin tu te réveilles ! S'exclama le jeune homme en ouvrant la marche. Pendant un moment, je commençais à avoir peur que tu fasses la petite princesse en dépression.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Grommela l'intéressée, en foudroyant son camarade du regard, qui ne trouva rien de mieux que rire suite à cette remarque qu'il trouvait brillante. »

Les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin, dans un Seireitei en plein préparatif pour faire face à l'ombre de cette grande guerre. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant qu'ils ne fassent irruption dans la salle dédiée au rassemblement des Lieutenants. Renji ouvrit la porte de façon tonitruante, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. S'en suivit un instant dédié à un peu de détente, luxe qu'aucun Shinigami ne pourra se payer sous peu. Le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division se livra à des plaisanteries rapides en compagnie de ses amis Kira et Hisagi, tandis que Rukia partit s'asseoir aux côtés de Nanao Ise, avec qui elle put entretenir une discussion plutôt sérieuse. Inoue Orihime également se trouvait-là, mais préférait conserver un mutisme qui en disait long sur ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Il n'y avait aucune autre personne dans les parages.

_Seireitei — Quartiers de la Première Division._

« — Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je pensais qu'après un désastre si récent, votre appel à moi me conduirait sur davantage d'actions. Me serais-je fourvoyé ?

— Capitaine Aizen, vous vous êtes fourvoyé sur beaucoup de choses dans votre vie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Sourit doucement une voix derrière les barreaux. Votre heure de libération partielle ne tardera pas.

— J'en déduis que votre visite va dans ce sens, Capitaines Kyôraku et Ukitake ? »

L'auteur d'immondes crimes par le passé se trouvait de nouveau attaché sur sa chaise, derrière de solides barreaux empêchant toute tentative d'évasion intempestive. Toujours assis sur sa chaise, Aizen Sôsuke voyait les minutes défiler devant lui, et pourrait presque s'attarder là-dessus, à essayer de les saisir. Mais une occupation si futile ne lui plaisait guère, et ne soulagerait pas cette impression de lenteur.

Juste derrière lesdits barreaux, les deux élèves de Yamamoto Genryûsai en personne, à savoir les Capitaines Kyôraku et Ukitake, se tenaient là, à observer le renégat dans ses agissements.

« — Et donc, que me vouliez-vous ? Reprit la voix du brun, qui esquissait un petit sourire en coin. Vous êtes venus m'annoncer la mort de Kurosaki Ichigo ? J'en ai entendu parler par quelques gardes ayant la langue trop pendue. Que c'est regrettable, vraiment. Il était si jeune.

— Malheureusement, au risque de vous décevoir, Ichigo Kurosaki n'est pas officiellement mort. Rétorqua calmement Kyôraku derrière son chapeau de paille.

— Et ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont il était question. Renchérit la voix de son ami aux longs cheveux blancs. Nous sommes venus te parler de ton rôle dans les jours à venir.

— Ah. Voici enfin un sujet intéressant. Quel sera mon rôle dans ce cas ? Vais-je mener les troupes ?

— Vous ne devriez pas rêver à ce point-là, Capitaine Aizen. Murmura le Capitaine de la Huitième Division. Mais vous serez libre, ce sera déjà ça de prit, non ?

— Et si vous arrêtiez de tourner autour du pot ? Je ne voudrai pas dire que je m'impatiente mais c'est un petit peu le cas.

— Tu seras envoyé en Enfer. Annonça lentement la voix de l'autre Capitaine. »

Le sourire présent sur le visage du brun ne s'effaça aucunement. Envoyer en Enfer un être immortel ? Telle était donc la solution trouvée par les Shinigamis pour se débarrasser de lui ? D'une pierre deux coups ?

« — Je vois. C'est un aller sans retour je suppose. C'est très vil de votre part. Lança d'un ton sarcastique le détenteur de Kyôka Suigetsu. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins des Shinigamis.

— Croyez-le ou non, mais nous espérons perdre peu de personnes dans cette quête. Lâcha Kyôraku, le visage toujours dissimulé derrière son chapeau. Votre mission est pourtant glorieuse. Tuer Meikyû, l'ennemi principal, à la source. Ou du moins, trouver une faille en Enfer.

— J'en suis ravi. Mais rien que ces mots me font comprendre que je n'irai pas seul. Ne me faîtes-vous donc pas confiance, après tous les services que j'ai rendu au Seireitei ?

— Bien vu. Sourit le Capitaine au kimono de fleurs. Bien vu pour tout.

— Je vois. Déclara l'ancien supérieur de Momo Hinamori. Cette discussion semble donc être arrivée à son terme. N'est-ce pas ?

— Encore bien vu. Répondit d'un ton jovial le Capitaine à la chevelure brune. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Capitaine Aizen. »

Pas d'autre procédé pour saluer cet homme. Les discussions avec l'ancien maître de Las Noches pouvaient toujours se révéler particulièrement difficile pour des esprits non-préparés. À cet égard, Yamamoto lui-même avait ordonné qu'aucune personne ne devait se rendre seule pour s'entretenir avec le renégat. Il y avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes à gérer pour que le Seireitei puisse se permettre de générer lui-même une crise interne.

Les deux vieux amis quittèrent ainsi la prison dans laquelle reposait toujours l'homme ayant secoué comme jamais la Soul Society, afin de rendre une nouvelle visite à leur supérieur hiérarchique. Depuis l'irruption de Shiba Kûkaku hier, de nombreuses pistes de réflexion au sujet des plans à adopter par les Shinigamis avaient vu le jour. Et malgré la gravité des événements, personne n'avait réellement perdu espoir au sein des Treize Armées.

_Seireitei — Place du Senkaimon._

Deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient actuellement au milieu d'un certain nombre de Shinigamis.

« — N'oubliez pas les plans concoctés jusqu'à présent. Martela la plus âgée des deux, à savoir Netsujô Kakusu.

— Netsu-chan, tu pourrais être un petit peu plus aimable pour dire au revoir aux autres, non ?

— Je ne dis pas au revoir. Répondit froidement la Shinigami Royale. Je n'espère pas vous revoir. »

Parmi les personnes réunies pour saluer les Gardes Royaux, Hirako Shinji et un certain nombre de Vizards prenaient place, parmi lesquels Hiyori Sarugaki ne manquait évidemment pas à l'appel. Le visage de la petite blonde se crispa : encore une fois, elle allait devoir se séparer du Capitaine Hikifune. Shuno Kaminari, lui, avait déjà regagné le Palais Royal quelques heures après son entraînement avec Zaraki Kenpachi. Bien entendu, le Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto Genryûsai se devait également d'être présent.

« — Kakusu Netsujô, Hikifune Kirio. Articula-t-il lentement. J'ose espérer que votre travail s'arrêtera ici.

— Il en va de même pour nous. Annonça la Shinigami aux cheveux crépusculaires.

— Au revoir tout le monde ! S'écria Hikifune, tandis que sa partenaire avait déjà commencé à ouvrir les Grandes Portes Célestes, menant directement au Palais Royal. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hiyori-chan. On se reverra.

— Capitaine Hikifune … Sanglota cette dernière. Pas au bout de 110 ans, cette fois-ci, hein … ?

— Oui, oui. Je te le promets. »

Les deux Capitaines ne tardèrent pas non plus à franchir le seuil de ladite porte, après des adieux qui duraient bien trop longtemps au goût de l'aînée. Une fois entrée dans le portail, les deux Shinigamis commencèrent à marcher lentement. Derrière ces portes célestes, un immense couloir entièrement plongé dans une lumière blanche faisait office de transitoire. À l'instar du Dangai reliant le monde des humains à la Soul Society, un même type de lieu faisait le lien entre la Soul Society et la Dimension Royale.

« — Hiyori-chan va me manquer … j'espère qu'elle ira bien.

— Tu n'apprends donc rien ? S'irrita légèrement son interlocutrice.

— Pourquoi tu t'énerves, Netsu-chaaaaan ? Juste parce que tu as raté ta mission aussi, hein ? Sourit d'une façon espiègle l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division, en agrippant le bras de sa camarade avec le sien.

— Laisse-moi tranquille. Répliqua tout simplement cette dernière, sans repousser toutefois la jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui l'enlaça avec une tendresse exagérée.

— Netsu-chan … il faut que je te dise quelque chose …

— Dis-le au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Articula son interlocutrice, tout en continuant sa route.

— J'ai peur. »

Son interlocutrice à moitié forcée ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de marcher, avec dans son sillage, la plus jeune Garde Royale accrochée à elle. Peur ? Heureusement. Cette idiote aura au moins pu saisir l'ampleur de la catastrophe qui promettait de s'abattre sur le monde entier avec l'avènement de Meikyû … et probablement bien plus encore.

« — Tant mieux. »

_Seireitei — Quartiers de la Quatrième Division._

Une nébuleuse sombre, un horizon flou, un passé vers lequel elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Une cage ténébreuse qui l'enfermait. En quelques heures seulement, tout le désir de liberté qui caractérisait la personne de Shihôin Yoruichi avait perdu tout son éclat. Assise sur un lit offert gracieusement par le Lieutenant Kotetsu en l'absence temporaire du Capitaine Unohana, l'ancienne Capitaine plongeait dans un mutisme profond. À quelques mètres de là, son vieil ami de toujours, Kisuke Urahara, se tenait dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, lançant un regard mêlant inquiétude et compassion à l'égard de sa camarade.

« — Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Yoruichi-san. Déclara calmement le blond. Il est probable que Meikyû aurait tôt ou tard réussi à trouver un moyen de libérer tout son pouvoir. Kurosaki-san n'aurait pas pu échapper à son sort …

— Si j'avais été … assez forte pour contrôler mon pouvoir. Marmonna la femme au regard doré. J'aurai pu sauver Ichigo, et récupérer le Joyau. Au lieu de ça … j'ai tout fait rater. J'avais le pouvoir nécessaire, Kisuke. J'en suis vraiment pas digne. »

Les pupilles de la Shinigami fixèrent intensément l'objet de son malheur, déposé sur le chevet à côté d'elle. Ce Zanpakutô, contenant un immense pouvoir … un immense pouvoir dédié aux _ténèbres_. En y repensant, la noble se remémorait également l'affrontement avec ces étranges spectres maléfiques, aux confins de ce temple. Ils dégageaient une aura monstrueusement malfaisante. Sachant qu'ils s'agissaient de créations effectuées par les Shinigamis Primitifs … quelle conclusion en tirer ? L'institution pour laquelle elle avait combattue depuis tant d'années … avait-elle une grande part de ténèbres ancrée au plus profond d'elle-même ? L'heure de poser une pareille question au Capitaine-Commandant pourrait probablement paraître incongrue. Mieux valait garder les Shinigamis soudés, et oublier cette histoire … pour le moment, seulement. Et en réalité, les préoccupations de la femme aux cheveux violets s'avéraient bien plus égoïstes pour le moment.

« — Je n'ai plus envie de toucher à cette chose. Siffla l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales.

— Yoruichi-san, ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner. Rétorqua son ami, en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tu es plus forte que ça, non ? Tu ne vas pas abandonner contre un Zanpakutô, alors que tu es supposée être sa maîtresse ?

— J'crois que je ne suis plus assez forte. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer. À chaque fois que je l'utilise, un désastre se produit. Et puis … je n'ai même pas envie de me voir, avec _ça_. »

_Ça ? _Une brève seconde de réflexion fit comprendre au brillant scientifique que son amie évoquait probablement son Bankai. Il est vrai qu'en posséder un aussi proche des ténèbres pouvait paraître très perturbant. Et avec les récents événements liés aux Gardiens du Temple … cela devenait encore plus inquiétant, sur la nature et l'origine même du concept de _« Shinigami »_. Pourtant, Yoruichi n'en avait pas parlé. Elle avait probablement raison. Une guerre doit se préparer dans les meilleures conditions possibles, et pour l'heure … mieux valait se concentrer sur une façon de vaincre Meikyû et les Généraux de l'Enfer. Car hormis celle vaincue par le Capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya au Hueco Mundo, aucun haut placé chez l'ennemi n'avait perdu la vie … La main du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se posa sur l'épaule de sa camarade.

« — Tu ne crois plus en toi ? Questionna-t-il, doucement.

— … Ça doit être ça. Répondit son interlocutrice, en fermant doucement les paupières.

— Moi je crois encore en toi, Yoruichi-san. Lança d'un ton sérieux l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division. »

Un léger silence s'en suivit, avant que la concernée ne tourne doucement son visage vers celui de son interlocuteur. Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme à la teinte métisse.

« — Kisuke …

— YORUICHI-SAMA ! »

Les deux amis écarquillèrent les yeux soudainement, avant de se tourner vers la tornade qui venait d'entrer tambour-battant à l'intérieur de la pièce : Capitaine de la Deuxième Division et Commandante des Forces Spéciales, Soi Fon. La porte de la chambre n'avait d'ailleurs pas résistée au coup de pied sauté de la jeune femme, et venait de s'encastrer sur le mur de fond. Immédiatement, cette dernière fusa et d'un expédia coup Urahara Kisuke hors de la place se trouvant à côté de son idole de toujours, et prit les mains de cette dernière, plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice.

« — Euh … Soi Fon ? T'es sûre que ça va ? Questionna cette dernière, légèrement décontenancée par l'arrivée en fanfare de son ancienne subordonnée.

— Mon état n'a pas d'importance, Yoruichi-sama ! S'exclama cette dernière. Je suis venue pour vous. Qui vous a infligé ces dégâts ?! Dîtes-moi son nom, et je lui ferai regretter de n'être pas resté dans sa tombe. Est-ce un Général ? Dans ce cas-là, je m'occupe de lui, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire ! Je le tuerai et vous ramènerai sa tête sur un plateau !

— Je crois que tu exagères un petit peu, là … Soupira légèrement Yoruichi, en tapotant doucement la tête de la Capitaine. »

À quelques mètres de là, Urahara ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Soi Fon avait beau avoir des comportements étranges, et être particulièrement méchante envers lui, son affection envers Yoruichi pourrait permettre à cette dernière de passer à autre chose. Sans demander son reste, l'ancien supérieur d'Hiyori Sarugaki quitta la chambre désormais privée de porte. Il y avait encore d'autres choses à préparer pour la guerre …

_Enfers — Repaire de Meikyû._

Depuis un certain temps maintenant, une aura monstrueuse se ressentait, à travers les murs de l'édifice. Chaque paroi semblait frémir d'un pouvoir grandissant, coulant dans chaque brique du bâtiment. Les habitants des lieux eux-mêmes ressentaient clairement les changements opérés. Dans la salle de rassemblement des Généraux, un sentiment de lassitude, teinté d'une légère exaspération, s'emparait du visage de certains.

« — Ça va durer encore longtemps ? Lâcha la voix de Yokubari, Général de l'Avarice. Ça fait 24 heures que Meikyû-sama s'est enfermé dans sa pièce avec son épée. Et rien de nouveau depuis.

— Oh ? S'enquit un Kyogi toujours aussi jovial à ses côtés. Tu ne ressens donc pas l'énergie qui traverse ces murs ? Ton sens des perceptions serait-il altéré parce que tu te trouves à mes côtés ?

— Tss. Aucun changement depuis hier. Mais bon, discuter avec toi est particulièrement inutile, alors ferme-la.

— Quelle agressivité depuis que tu t'es fait rétamé par Lyrène-san !

— Ferme-la je te dis ! »

L'âme damnée aux cheveux verts effectua un simple haussement d'épaules. À l'intérieur de la pièce, outre les deux Généraux précédemment cités, se trouvait également Seijaku et Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ces derniers ne dirent pas un mot, et aucun regard ne put trahir leurs pensées. Dans ce cas de figure, l'attente demeurait l'unique moyen de faire passer le temps. Se presser, s'énerver à la manière de Yokubari ne résolvait aucun problème. Ne trouvant d'ailleurs rien à faire de plus, Kyogi s'adossa confortablement contre son siège, les bras derrière la tête, avant de lancer dans un soupir :

« — Hé, Ulquiorra, tu n'as trouvé aucune trace de Kurosaki Ichigo et des deux sœurs ?

— Aucune. Articula lentement l'Arrancar au regard émeraude, sans se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

— Wah ! Ils se sont volatilisés en Enfer, c'est inquiétant quand même, non ? Seijaku, tu n'es pas du même avis que moi ?

— Meikyû-sama a déclaré que ces personnes ne représentent qu'un détail. Affirma Seijaku. Si Kurosaki Ichigo a survécu, il se montrera de lui-même tôt ou tard. Les sœurs Ryûketsu n'ont désormais aucun intérêt.

— Tu n'es pas très gentil avec elles. Sourit en coin le Général du Mensonge. Tu es énervé parce que Ketsurui-chan a osé lever son épée contre toi ? »

Le bras-droit de Meikyû ne répondit pas, et se terra de nouveau dans un mutisme digne de son rang. Kyogi préféra s'amuser de la situation et vaquer à toutes sortes de suppositions sur les événements à venir, lançant des regards de temps en temps à ses collègues présents dans la pièce. Car il y avait bien entendu des absents, outre Kanashimi qui avait disparue pour de bon …

À quelques mètres de là, dans une chambre allouée aux Généraux, Kyôkutan demeurait assise sur une chaise, à côté de son lit, un livre à la main, et un air profondément ennuyé sur le visage. Comment pouvait-on passer des heures à lire de telles niaiseries ? Les yeux dorés de la Générale aux cheveux blonds parcoururent lentement chaque page, sans jamais se plonger réellement dans ces dernières. Un roman d'amour, sérieusement ? Noroi possédait ce genre de livres dans sa bibliothèque personnelle ? Cette simple pensée ferait presque rire sarcastiquement la blonde, mais celle-ci s'abstint. La porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit lentement, en même temps que Kyôkutan reporta son regard là-dessus. Lentement, sa camarade de chambre et Générale de la Malédiction de surcroît, en sortie. Vêtue d'un t-shirt noir aux manches courtes, et d'un pantalon de la même teinte, la femme au regard argenté portait encore bien les stigmates de ses affrontements précédents : ses avant-bras en particulier, étaient marqués par la présence de bandages blancs, recouvrant les blessures reçues à ce niveau. Une serviette blanche entourait le cou de la jeune femme, aux cheveux encore bien détrempés par la douche prise quelques minutes auparavant.

« — Alors ? Articula lentement une Kyôkutan moqueuse. Comment tu te sens après une telle humiliation ?

— Très drôle, Kyôkutan. Répondit calmement son interlocutrice en s'allongeant sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, sans expression particulière.

— Tss. Me dis pas que tu vas déprimer quand même ? Railla la Générale ayant éliminé Sajin Komamura.

— Oh, non. Rétorqua de nouveau sa camarade, d'un ton naturel. Ils ont simplement eu de la chance, rien de plus.

— Tu as eu de la chance que je te sauve plutôt. Reprit la Générale de la Démesure, en déposant ce livre –particulièrement médiocre- sur le chevet, avant de s'asseoir, à côté de sa camarade.

— Ce n'est pas entièrement faux. Soupira Noroi, en fermant lentement les paupières. Tu veux que je te remercie ou ça va te gêner que je le fasse ?

— Laisse-moi tranquille, c'est pas mon genre de truc. Comme ton livre, tu devrais oublier toutes ces niaiseries ridicules.

— Pourtant, je suis très heureuse de savoir que nous sommes amies ici. Sourit malicieusement la convalescente. »

Comme cette dernière l'avait prévue, il n'y eu aucune réponse audible de la part de sa camarade, qui détourna le regard tout en croisant les bras, comme exaspérée par la tournure d'événements qui échappaient à son contrôle. Cette vue avait de quoi amuser Noroi, même si à vrai dire, cette dernière se sentait particulièrement mal après avoir goûté à une défaite pareille à l'intérieur du temple. Rapidement, la subordonnée de Meikyû plongea dans un silence qui donnerait presque raison aux premières paroles de sa colocataire. Kyôkutan tourna doucement son visage vers elle, plissant ensuite son regard doré.

« — Arrête de déprimer, imbécile. Martela-t-elle, en se relevant, et se dirigeant vers la sortie, sans regarder celle qui s'autoproclamait comme étant son amie. Si un jour nous sommes encore dans la même situation, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Et … je suis sûre que tu ne le feras pas. »

Noroi haussa largement les sourcils, devant les mots que son interlocutrice venaient de prononcer. Connaissant son tempérament hautain, colérique, arrogant et empli d'une fierté mal placée, ces quelques paroles avaient probablement été difficiles à sortir de sa gorge. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de l'âme damnée aux cheveux argentés.

« — Je ne t'abandonnerai pas non plus. Répondit-elle doucement. Kyôkutan … ?

— … Quoi encore ?

— Tu es très mignonne quand tu essaies de te rendre gentille … mais vraiment, ça ne le fait pas du tout ! Ricana moqueusement la Générale de la Malédiction.

— Putain, tu pouvais pas la fermer pour une fois ?! Grommela son interlocutrice en retour, d'un ton presque menaçant.

— Quelles belles paroles, ça te ressemble davantage. »

Visiblement bien contrariée par les paroles sarcastiques de la femme à l'allure lunaire, Kyôkutan s'apprêtait à lui lancer un oreiller en guise de réprimande temporaire, mais la main de la concernée se statufia, en même temps que son regard ne se fit plus sérieux. Cette évolution concerna également sa partenaire de chambre : quelque chose venait de se produire, de changer dans le grand château des ténèbres. La grande pression constamment présente dans les lieux venait de diminuer.

Et pour tous les Généraux, cette simple action signifiait beaucoup : Meikyû-sama venait d'achever le processus de libération de Kaimetsu. La guerre contre les Shinigamis n'allait pas tarder à rebattre de son plein …

_Ailleurs …_

Dans un paysage apocalyptique, marqué par la couleur noir et agrémenté par la teinte rouge, mêlant sang et feu, une paire d'yeux se portait lentement d'un côté à un autre de la place. Au loin, de nombreuses âmes perdues semblaient marcher, titubant à chaque fois, sans savoir ou même avoir conscience du lieu dans lequel elles se trouvaient. D'autres âmes encore hurlaient de terreur dans des bassins de lave incandescente, n'offrant qu'un spectacle funèbre et quelques os à tous ceux qui pouvaient contempler une telle horreur.

« — Alors … ça ressemble à ça, l'Enfer ? Murmura la voix.

— Tu es si surpris que ça ? Rétorqua une autre, se trouvant à ses côtés.

— Non. C'est vrai.

— Et alors ? Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

— Ça ne change rien à mes objectifs de départ. Je vais détruire tous les problèmes à la source. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE FIRST DAY OF HOPE**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**Renji Abarai : **Mmmh … La galette a l'air vraiment bonne.

**Omaeda Marechiyo : **Hé, Abarai ! Touche pas à ma bouffe !

**Renji Abarai : **Quoi ? J'ai le droit de la manger aussi !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Je pense que le personnage principal est prioritaire quand il s'agit de manger une galette. Donc elle me revient de plein droit !

**Renji Abarai : **Dégage, Ichigo ! Tu prends déjà suffisamment de place ! Et ça va encore être confirmé par le prochain chapitre, _The First Day Of Hope, _je parie !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hé bah, tu paries mal !

**Omaeda Marechiyo : **Dégage, Kurosaki Ichigo ! Cette galette m'appartient !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Laisse-moi au moins prendre la fève, nan ?

**Omaeda Marechiyo : **Mmh … si tu veux. Ça s'mange pas.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais, merci Omaeda-san !

**Renji Abarai : **Minute, pourquoi _toi ?_

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Parce que je l'ai demandé en premier !

**Renji Abarai : **Et moi en deuxième !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Et alors ?!

**Renji Abarai : **Même question ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bon tu fais chier. Si on décidait de celui qui gagnait la fève en fonction de la classe de nos pouvoirs ? En l'occurrence, Tensa Zangetsu est beaucoup plus classe que tous tes sales trucs.

**Renji Abarai : **Oh ? Vraiment ? Alors comme ça, mon Hikotsu Taihô dévastateur n'est pas classe ? J'en perds mes mots.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hein ?! Ton vieux truc à deux balles, là ?! T'as que ça comme technique !

**Renji Abarai : **Et si on parlait de ton unique technique, à savoir le Getsuga Tenshô ? Moi au moins j'ai le Higa Zekkô, hein.

**Sado Yasutora : **Ichigo. Mon _La Muerte_ est vraiment bien aussi, je pense que je mérite la fève.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Heu … Chad ? Beeh … c'est-à-dire …

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **HA ! Vous foutez pas d'vos mères ! J'ai la classe, moi ! Donc fais pas chier et passe-moi cette fève !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Grimmjow, tu dis n'importe quoi. Moi j'ai la classe, demandez aux fans. J'ai plus de classe que toi, Grimmjow. C'est à moi que revient la fève.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais cassez-vous sérieux ! Elle est à moi la fève !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Mon Hakuteiken surclasse aisément vous autres pauvres êtres de la populace. Si quelqu'un doit posséder cette fève, c'est le chef du clan Kuchiki.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ichigo, donne la fève à Nii-sama !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bah non. Je veux l'avoir moi aussi, elle est à moi !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Espèce d'égoïste !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **J'ai du mal à saisir la portée des événements. Vous parlez de classe, c'est-à-dire de moi en un sens, mais je ne vois pas mon nom. Étrange, car la fève m'appartient, comme toute chose en ce monde.

**Genryûsai Yamamoto **: Balivernes ! Aucun Shinigami ne mérite davantage cette fève que moi. Car Ryûjin Jakka brûle de classe.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Quel jeu de mot extraordinaire …

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Inutile de me le dire. Maintenant, donne-moi cette fève espèce d'imbécile.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Nan !

_Ichigo Kurosaki finit carbonisé._

_Mais Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ulquiorra Schiffer ne tardent pas à le suivre. Byakuya s'est déjà éclipsé._

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Mmh, de toute façon, j'ai une nouvelle affaire de meurtre à aller élucider.

_Le Sôsuke Aizen sauvage prend la fuite !_

**Renji Abarai (pensées) : **Quel rageux le Capitaine-Commandant …

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Moi je voudrais bien la fève. Shûhei, tu peux sacrifier ta vie et me la rapporter s'il te plaît ?

**Shûhei Hisagi : **Oui, tout ce que tu veux !

_Shûhei Hisagi ne revient pas._

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Aucun Shinigami ne peut me prendre cette fève ! Vous entendez !?

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Capitaine-Commandant …

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Qu'y-a-t-il, Sasakibe ?! Ne me dis pas que tu veux la fève aussi ?!

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Non, mais c'est-à-dire que le Lieutenant de la Deuxième Division a avalé la galette en un coup.

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke (revenant) : **MDR.

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Aucun Shinigami ne va s'en sortir vivant ! Et même le Journaliste, je te poursuivrai et tu mourras !


	61. The First Day Of Hope (Tome VII)

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Kurosaki Ichigo a chuté et disparu en Enfer. Pendant ce temps, les deux armées rivales se préparent à un affrontement qui s'annonce âpre …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H**__** \- **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G**____**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Ryûjin Jakka**

Peu connu de tous les Zanpakutô en raison de son manque de sociabilité, Ryûjin Jakka nourrit la réputation d'un monstre de destruction intolérant et capable des pires atrocités pour parvenir à ses fins. Certaines rumeurs sur lui font même étalage d'une salle de torture personnelle. Mais étrangement, il n'y a jamais eu aucune preuve.

_**TOME **__**VII **__**: THE **__**VANISHED **__**MEMORIES**_

_**« **_**Ce n'est pas que personne ne vous écoute en Enfer,**

**C'est simplement que personne ne peut entendre vos prières.**** »**

— **Seijaku**

_**CHAPTER XLI : THE FIRST DAY OF HOPE**_

**S**ans comprendre quoi que ce soit à un monde, pouvait-on tenter de le changer ? Les pupilles ambre de Kurosaki Ichigo se fermèrent lentement. Depuis seulement une journée, l'ancien Shinigami Remplaçant venait de faire irruption dans ce lieu fait de mort et de peine. Un simple coup d'œil au paysage suffisait à le convaincre des infinies souffrances auxquelles toutes les âmes damnées avaient dû faire face. Cette pensée l'atteint d'ailleurs davantage qu'il ne l'aurait voulu : ces personnes au service de Meikyû … avaient probablement toutes soufferts énormément, nul doute à ce sujet. Et leur souhait était probablement de quitter cet endroit désolé pour ne toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois, la lumière du soleil.

« — Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées. Martela lentement une voix à côté du rouquin. »

Ce dernier ne pouvait le nier.

Assis sur le rebord de ce qui ressemblait à une falaise ici, le jeune homme avait porté son regard jusqu'à l'horizon dévasté et linéaire des lieux. Tout aux alentours ne semblait constitué que de roches, et quelques flaques contenant de la lave. À l'intérieur de quelques bassins, brûlaient inlassablement des choses difformes étant autrefois des âmes humaines. L'Enfer ne ressemblait donc qu'à un immense volcan ?

« — Non. Ça va. Articula lentement le Shinigami aux cheveux orange. »

À côté de lui, se tenait debout Ryûketsu Ketsurui. Cette dernière demeurait couverte d'un voile noir, et ne portait plus aucune trace de blessure. Derrière, en retrait de quelques mètres, Hiyota Ryûketsu se trouvait également assise, sur un rocher, plantant son regard de plus en plus vide sur le même décor qu'Ichigo.

« — Si tu le dis. Répondit lentement l'aînée des deux sœurs, au rouquin.

— Bref. C'est pas ça qui est important, je suppose que j'ai quand même le droit à quelques explications, non ? À part me dire que c'est l'Enfer ici, et que je suis resté inconscient un long moment, vous ne m'avez rien dit.

— J'sais pas si j'ai envie de le faire. J'pourrais te laisser te démerder tout seul là-bas. Lâcha d'un air légèrement cynique Hiyota. »

Son interlocuteur ne voulut pas tellement lui répondre. Cette âme damnée paraissait également en mauvais état mental, mais ne portait aucune trace de blessure physique. Compte-tenu des circonstances, l'ancien lycéen avait facilement pu deviner que Ketsurui avait réussi à la ramener de son côté. Mais dans la tête de la plus jeune, le brouillard dominait probablement.

« — Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous est arrivé. Annonça sans ton particulier Ketsurui.

— … Comment ça ?

— Lorsque nous sommes tombés en Enfer, il n'y a aucune raison normale qui expliquerait notre présence ici, tous les trois, ensembles.

— Un hasard ?

— Je ne crois pas au hasard. Les Générales Kyôkutan et Noroi auraient dû être non loin de nous. Reprit lentement la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre. Et plus étrange encore, je n'ai plus aucune blessure, Hiyota non plus.

— Et c'est mauvais signe ?

— Vu qu'il n'y a aucune explication normale, oui. J'imagine que quelqu'un ou quelque chose est intervenu. Avant que tu ne dises quelque chose d'absurde, sache que Meikyû n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Cela va contre ses intérêts. »

Son interlocuteur aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais se fit rapidement une raison. Quelqu'un avait agi en faveur de ce trio ? Mais pourquoi ? De qui s'agissait-il ? Ces questions sans réponse brûlaient les lèvres du jeune homme, mais les poser serait superflu, Ketsurui elle-même avait probablement eu les mêmes pensées, et son regard ne semblait pas tellement être rempli de réponses, bien au contraire.

« — Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir que tu apprennes à survivre ici. Déclara l'âme damnée. Nous sommes ici au premier étage de l'Enfer.

— Le premier étage de l'Enfer ?

— Oui. Il y a en tout sept étages, et chacun de ces lieux contient toutes les âmes damnées, punies en fonction de leur crime. Plus tu descends, plus les crimes commis sont graves. Je suppose que tu as vu toutes ces âmes damnées qui marchaient lentement, à l'horizon. Ce sont celles qui sont mortes et qui doivent rejoindre leur nouveau lieu de supplice, en tombant dans le même type de gouffre que nous avons emprunté.

— … Ouais, je vois le truc. Comment ces gens sont-ils jugés ?

— Toute personne morte et se dirigeant vers l'Enfer, se fait juger immédiatement par le Senoshin. Il s'agit d'une entité spirituelle qui voit tous les gouffres et qui juge tout à la fois. Néanmoins, son influence est limitée à ces gouffres, et tous ceux qui portent ces voiles noirs disparaissent de son champ de vision lors de la traversée. Donc, ne t'en débarrasse sous aucun prétexte. »

Étrangement, Ketsurui Ryûketsu pouvait également parler bien plus que d'ordinaire. Mais la situation l'y obligeait sans doute, et Ichigo lui-même préférait ne pas s'attarder sur des détails aussi futiles que celui-ci.

« — Et ces voiles noirs permettent aussi d'échapper à la surveillance de Meikyû. Expliqua de nouveau son interlocutrice.

— Hein ? Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire, c'est pas lui qui vous a donnés ces fringues ?

— Je pensais t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas mettre Meikyû et l'Enfer du même côté.

— D'après le Général Noroi, une certaine Lyrène serait venue réclamer au nom de son maître l'objet du marché le liant à Meikyû. Coupa la voix de la sœur cadette.

— Un marché ?

— Ouais. La tête du Roi des Esprits. »

Les yeux de l'hybride s'élargirent. Tout ce qu'avait annoncé Rikuchi Roshin trouvait davantage de sens. Forcément, Meikyû avait passé un pacte avec un être transcendant pour pouvoir abattre le Roi des Esprits. Ce qui explique les nombreux pouvoirs dont dispose les Généraux, qui proviennent de tout, sauf des Shinigamis … sachant que Meikyû en était un à la base. Le regard ambre du jeune homme se porta à l'horizon. D'ici, l'on pouvait voir le château ténébreux de l'ancien Shinigami. Une gigantesque énergie semblait provenir de cette dernière.

« — Il y a beaucoup d'énergie là-bas. Commenta le jeune homme.

— Pas compliqué de comprendre que Meikyû a finalement retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs. Assura Hiyota, en se redressant.

— J'ai même du mal à croire qu'il n'y a que ses pouvoirs. Affirma Ketsurui, d'une voix lente.

— Nee-chan … tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ? Demanda la brune en se positionnant à côté de sa sœur, leurs regards pointés vers la même direction.

— Normalement, Meikyû voulait se faire discret en Enfer. Répondit en retour l'aînée. »

Et avec un tel déferlement de pouvoir, la discrétion perdait tout son sens. Un tremblement de terre, une secousse dans le sol, attira d'ailleurs l'attention de Kurosaki Ichigo, qui se retourna … pour apercevoir une chose immense. Non, même plusieurs choses immenses … et monstrueuses. Les deux sœurs Ryûketsu ne tardèrent pas à faire de même : des colosses gigantesques, un crâne squelettique servant de tête. Une épée gigantesque dans leur main droite, ils avançaient en direction du château. Les trois spectateurs se dissimulèrent rapidement derrière en-dessous de la falaise sur laquelle ils étaient juchés il y a quelques secondes. Les géants s'avançaient, sans les avoir remarqués, toujours en direction du château.

« — Qu'est-ce que ces trucs ?! S'exclama à mi-voix le jeune homme au regard ambre.

— La volonté de l'Enfer. Murmura calmement Ketsurui. Elle est chargée d'éliminer toute chose ayant échappé à la mort et au supplice de l'Enfer. C'est pourquoi toutes les âmes damnées de Meikyû portent des voiles noirs.

— Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?

— Je l'ignore.

— Bon, c'est l'occasion ou jamais d'aller éliminer Meikyû, non ?

— Ne sois pas ridicule. Lança Hiyota, toujours aussi peu aimable avec son interlocuteur. Si on t'a gardé avec nous, c'est pour t'entrainer. Pas pour mourir.

— M'entrainer ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que tu avais des pouvoirs d'âme damnée ? »

Ichigo voulut s'exclamer avec surprise, mais dans sa mémoire, tout lui revint bien mémoire. Ses yeux se plissèrent à mesure que son esprit se rappelait des événements récents. Il avait obtenu un pouvoir qu'il n'avait su maîtriser, mais cela avait aidé ses camarades. Et par la même occasion, l'avait fait tombé dans cet endroit sans espoir.

Et cela signifiait également que Ketsurui Ryûketsu ne lui avait pas fait part de tous ses projets. Le rouquin se remémorait également son premier affrontement avec celle qui se prétendait étudiante il y avait quelques temps. C'est ce jour-là que le transfert de pouvoir, par le biais du sang de cette âme damnée, s'était produit. Et bien entendu, jamais la concernée ne trouva cela adéquat de venir lui faire part de cet événement.

« — Kurosaki Ichigo. Intervint justement Ketsurui. Tu peux douter de moi dorénavant. Mais sache que je n'étais pas sûre que cela fonctionne.

— Ouais. S'tu le dis. Grommela légèrement ce dernier.

— Mais pour le moment, éloignons-nous d'ici. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité. »

Ichigo hocha doucement la tête, avant de suivre le mouvement amorcé par les deux sœurs Ryûketsu. Il ne savait absolument pas où elles le mèneraient, mais à quoi d'autre se raccrocher ? Dans ce monde de misère, il avait besoin d'un point de repère. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, le jeune homme savait pertinemment que sa seule chance de s'en sortir ne se trouvait pas entre ses mains. Dépendre des autres, cette simple idée lui arracha un tic d'exaspération. Il avait horreur de cela.

_Surtout quand on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces mains étrangères._

Le sort en avait décidé autrement. Le rouquin jeta un dernier regard à ces géants qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la demeure des âmes damnées. À chacun de leur pas, le sol tremblait encore, la lave bouillonnait à proximité, et les cadavres qui s'y trouvaient se noyaient davantage encore. Pourtant, personne ne fuit le château, devant cette vision peu rassurante. Sur ce qui servait probablement de balcon vers un monde extérieur ténébreux, une ombre s'avança, sept autres restants en retrait.

L'homme à la tête des armées du château, Meikyû, n'exprimait rien de particulier sur son visage. Une grande cape noire l'entourait, enveloppant les parcelles d'armure restant encore sur son corps, à savoir les épaulettes et au niveau du buste et des jambes, à partir du genou, tout étant marqué par la couleur noire. L'ancien Shinigami s'arrêta, au bout du balcon, son regard dirigé vers les immenses créatures qui arrivaient vers lui.

« — Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? Moi j'ai déjà vu l'issue de secours là-bas, alors bon … Marmonna la voix de Kyogi.

— Silence, Kyogi. Ordonna calmement la voix de Seijaku, qui, comme les autres Généraux, restait en retrait. Aujourd'hui marque un jour nouveau pour nous tous. »

Aucun des autres subordonnés de l'homme à la teinte pâle ne trouva quelque chose à redire. Ulquiorra Schiffer restait cloîtré dans son mutisme, rejoint dans cet exercice par un Nikushimi à peine intéressé par les événements. Kyôkutan, Noroi et Yokubari, eux, observèrent avec attention le déroulement des événements.

Parce que devant eux, leur maître agissait peut-être pour la première fois devant leurs yeux.

_Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST — Heart Of Chaos_

« — Mes chères âmes damnées. Martela le concerné, en dégainant une épée ténébreuse de son fourreau. Écoutez donc Seijaku, ce jour sera décisif pour vous. Souvenez-vous en, comme le premier de votre rédemption ... Souvenez-vous en comme le premier qui aura écouté vos prières … »

Les gigantesques monstres se trouvaient désormais juste face au château, visiblement prêts à corriger l'anomalie régnant au premier étage de l'Enfer, par le fer de leurs épées démesurées.

« — Souvenez-vous en bien … »

Un gigantesque rayon rouge se déploya depuis l'épée du chef des lieux, rayon qui décolla pour partir en direction des cieux, si l'on pouvait concevoir qu'il existait un ciel en Enfer, formant une colonne d'énergie impressionnante.

« — Car il s'agira de notre premier jour d'espoir ici. _Fais apparaître le néant, __**Kaimetsu.**_ »

Autour de la colonne rouge, des spirales d'énergie noires apparurent, et l'entourèrent, atteignant eux aussi les sommets de ce monde, et provoquant une violente propagation d'onde, sur tout le secteur. Les Généraux eux-mêmes parurent surpris par un tel déploiement de pouvoir. Des cercles d'une taille démesurée jaillirent, heurtant de plein fouet les géants de l'Enfer, faisant trembler le sol sur une bien longue distance.

Cette fois-ci, le tremblement de terre occasionné ne provint pas de la Volonté de l'Enfer. Un immense voile de poussière se leva, mais pourtant, nulle explosion, nulle destruction. Juste une propagation d'un immense pouvoir dans les alentours. Les yeux noirs du renégat se fermèrent, alors qu'il replaça son sabre dans son fourreau, après quoi l'ancien Shinigami se retourna vers ses subordonnés. La fumée ne tarda pas à se dissiper, laissant apparaître … les géants, intacts physiquement. Mais le fait important relevé, fut remarqué par tous. Leurs armes se trouvaient dorénavant abaissées.

« — La Volonté de l'Enfer est la nôtre désormais. Montrons aux Shinigamis l'étendue de notre souffrance. »

_Soul Society — Place Principale._

« — Ouvrez les portes ! Laissez le Capitaine Hitsugaya et le Lieutenant Matsumoto entrer ! »

Un attroupement de Shinigamis, servant de garde devant les portes du Seireitei, s'exécutèrent au son de la voix d'un plus haut gradé. La Porte Ouest, gardée par Jidanbô Ikkanzaka venait de s'ouvrir en grand. Couverts de multiples plaies, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division pénétra à l'intérieur des murs du Seireitei. Des blessures recouvraient également le corps de la Lieutenante au regard azur, sans que cela ne paraisse vraiment grave cela dit.

« — Wah ! S'exclama la jeune blonde vénitienne à ses côtés. Jamais plus on ne s'entraine non-stop comme ça, Capitaine !

— Si tu veux. »

Rangiku arqua un sourcil devant le comportement de son supérieur. Son côté exubérant et extraverti se calma néanmoins, en voyant la mine du jeune Shinigami à la chevelure enneigée. Depuis la mort d'Hinamori, il avait adopté une posture encore plus froide que d'habitude. Tout cela était compréhensible, après tout.

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça particulièrement déprimant. Depuis cet événement, son Capitaine passait ses journées entre son bureau et son entraînement, à l'intérieur ou même hors des murs du Seireitei, ayant obtenu l'autorisation de se rendre non loin pour perfectionner certains mouvements. Et personne n'était dupe : il voulait aussi se retrouver seul, perdu dans ses songes. Rangiku plissa légèrement le regard, tandis qu'elle suivait son Capitaine dans son sillage.

« — Capitaine. Murmura-t-elle, tout en continuant à marcher lentement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui répondit son supérieur, sans se retourner.

— Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez vous confier à moi. Je sais que ça peut être difficile de tout prendre sur soi. Assura la Lieutenante.

— Ne dis pas d'idioties. Lui rétorqua le jeune homme à l'allure d'adolescent. Une nouvelle réunion stratégique va avoir lieu dans peu de temps. Allons à la Quatrième Division, pour soigner nos blessures. »

Ne cherchant guère trop à contester les ordres de son supérieur, Rangiku se contenta de conserver le silence et d'emboiter les pas de ce dernier.

Les deux gradés de la Dixième Division pénétrèrent rapidement dans les Quartiers gérés par le Capitaine Unohana. À peine le seuil de la porte franchie, les yeux azurs de Rangiku tombèrent directement sur une vision qui lui donna d'ailleurs un peu de peine : Orihime Inoue. Cette dernière sortait tout juste d'une pièce, dans laquelle elle a probablement aidé à soigner quelques personnes. Ce qui inquiéta la Lieutenante, en revanche, concernait la tête que tirait la jeune rousse, des cernes étant très clairement visibles sur son visage. Comme si elle n'avait pas dormie ou presque.

« — Orihime ! S'enquit-elle, en allant à sa rencontre.

— Oh, Rangiku-san. Répondit sans enthousiasme cette dernière. Tu es blessée … je vais te soigner, attends.

— Arrête, Orihime, tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Répliqua son interlocutrice. Regarde-toi, tu as sérieusement besoin de sommeil.

— Mais …

— Allez, viens ! Exigea la Shinigami aux formes généreuses. Capitaine, on se retrouve après dans la réunion ! »

Le concerné hocha lentement et positivement la tête, en regardant de son regard froid sa subordonnée quitter les lieux en compagnie de la jeune rousse. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que cette dernière avait été marquée par la disparition de Kurosaki et du Quincy. Les yeux du jeune Capitaine se plissèrent légèrement. Lui-même nageait en eaux troubles depuis un certain temps, et ne voyait pas la lumière de la surface.

_Hinamori … était partie. Se le répéter à longueur de temps, se dire qu'il fallait accepter le destin … ne changeait rien._

Avec la disparition de son amie, un grand nombre de souvenirs ont également quitté l'esprit du plus jeune Capitaine de l'Histoire de la Soul Society. Dorénavant, il y avait un grand-nombre de défis auxquels le Gotei 13 se devait de répondre, et lui-même se devait d'être présent. Et oubliez pour ça _tout _le reste.

Le jeune homme continua son chemin … avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre, non loin de lui. Toshirô plissa légèrement le regard, avant qu'il n'aperçoive le Capitaine de la Onzième Division, Kenpachi Zaraki, en sortir. De nombreux bandages parcouraient le corps de ce dernier, enveloppé uniquement dans un shihakusho laissant facilement transparaître toutes les marques de bataille. L'homme natif du Rukongai paraissait d'ailleurs très clairement blasé par la situation. Toshirô ne demeura pas ici plus longtemps, et se dirigea vers les pièces dédiées aux soins. Matsumoto elle-même ira probablement y faire un tour plus tard.

_Enfers …_

« — Bordel, qu'est-ce que Meikyû a fait ?!

— La Volonté de l'Enfer s'est soumise à ses pouvoirs, visiblement. Expliqua lentementKetsurui, assise sur un rocher. J'ignore comment cela est possible. »

Depuis la démonstration de pouvoir de Meikyû quelques temps auparavant, Ichigo Kurosaki et les deux sœurs damnées avaient parcouru une certaine distance pour s'éloigner du château. Ce dernier ne pouvait même plus être visible à l'horizon désormais. Le trio se trouvait dans une zone abandonnée, rocailleuse, et les râles des damnées arrivaient jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Difficile de trouver un endroit où se reposer.

« — À quoi ça va lui servir ? Reprit le rouquin, d'un ton monotone.

— Avec la Volonté de l'Enfer sous son contrôle, les Généraux peuvent sortir librement en dehors du château. Et il peut surtout lancer celle-ci à notre recherche. »

À en juger par ses actes, Meikyû n'avait rien d'un être dénué d'intelligence, bien au contraire. Tout semblait bien calculé et faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable. Une pensée germa d'ailleurs dans l'esprit de l'ancien Shinigami Remplaçant : allait-il seulement pouvoir affronter Meikyû ? Désormais, il possédait son plein pouvoir … et rien ne l'empêchait de tenter l'invasion de la Soul Society, n'est-ce pas ?

« — Combien de temps cela va-t-il nous prendre pour notre entraînement ?

— Comment suis-je supposée le savoir ? Rétorqua lentement son interlocutrice.

— Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. Par où on commence ?

— Trouvons un endroit plus approprié. Lancer des explosions partout va nous faire remarquer en un rien de temps.

— Et ne faisons rien avant que Meikyû n'attaque la Soul Society. Annonça soudainement Hiyota, appuyée sur le rocher à côté de sa sœur, les bras croisés.

— Quoi ? T'es sérieuse là ?!

— Bien sûr que oui. Si on se fait repérer avant même leur départ pour la Soul Society, nous sommes finis. Laisse-les se séparer.

— Comment ça … se séparer ? Pourquoi ils se séparaient ?

— Il y a quelque chose d'important en Enfer. Articula Ketsurui. Quelque chose que Meikyû ne peut laisser sans surveillance …

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Sa vie. »

Les yeux du Shinigami aux cheveux orange s'écarquillèrent complètement. Avait-il mal entendu, là ?

« — … Attendez … de quoi est-ce que vous parlez … ?

— Meikyû ira à la Soul Society en tant qu'être immortel si tu ne détruis pas ce qui le relie à l'Enfer.

— Mais comment ça se fait ?! Je veux dire, les autres âmes damnées qui sont tuées ne ressuscitent pas, non ?

— Le contrat qui lie Meikyû à l'Enfer est différent. C'est ce que j'ai pu apprendre durant des années ici. Expliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres.

— Comment t'as pu apprendre tout ça ?

— Car … j'ai longtemps été le bras-droit d'un Général. Seijaku, celui du Silence, et lui-même bras-droit de Meikyû. »

_Repaire de Meikyû ..._

Silencieusement, une ombre marchait dans les couloirs du grand château. Sans porter le moindre regard de à ce qui pouvait l'entourer, l'homme au regard brûlant, Nikushimi, pénétra à l'intérieur de sa chambre, pour s'asseoir directement sur son lit. Depuis les événements survenus au Hueco Mundo, beaucoup d'éléments altéraient désormais son esprit. Sa mémoire ne restait encore qu'un vaste tas de ruine, mais un visage se détachait dorénavant de toute cette brume. Kanashimi … ou plutôt, Krystal…

Il ignorait encore bien des choses sur son avenir. Il ignorait même la place qu'avait l'ancienne Générale de la Tristesse dans sa vie antérieure. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était totalement convaincu, il s'agissait alors de l'identité de son adversaire. L'homme qu'il se devait d'abattre, à tout prix, et peu importe ensuite le déroulement de la guerre.

« — Zaraki Kenpachi. Murmura-t-il. Je ne mourrai pas avant de l'avoir éliminé. »

Cet homme était celui que Kanashimi aurait éliminé si lui-même n'avait pas eu la misérable faiblesse de se faire vaincre par l'ennemi. Uniquement pour cette raison-là, le Général aux cheveux rouges allait devoir corriger cette erreur. Après quoi le nom de Kuchiki Byakuya s'imposait naturellement sur sa liste morbide. Mais les pensées de Nikushimi ne purent réellement continuer, dès lors que bruyamment, la porte de sa chambre, s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître un Kyogi trop souriant pour que ce soit naturel. Et il n'avait donc disposé que de quelques minutes de tranquillité. L'Enfer prenait des formes bien étranges au final.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna vivement d'irritation le premier présent.

— Mais voyons, Nikushimi-kun ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas l'heure d'aller _dormir_, alors que Meikyû-sama va nous donner nos rôles !

— Fais pas chier et dégage de là alors. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour marcher jusqu'à là-bas.

— Pourtant, tu vois bien que sans moi, tu ne serais pas venu ! Un peu de gratitude, non ?

— Va t'faire foutre. Railla son interlocuteur, en se redressant et quittant immédiatement la chambre. »

Au fil de ses pas, il pouvait très clairement voir tous les visages des autres. Visiblement, certains d'entre eux goûtaient de nouveau à l'espoir. Même des âmes damnées quasiment anonymes voyaient en Meikyû un levier vers un monde meilleur. Un monde meilleur … quelle plaisanterie. Le Général de la Haine ferma lentement les paupières, avant de s'avancer, aux côtés de tous les autres. Du moins, ceux qui restaient. Cette pensée le plongea dans un mélange d'exaspération et de résignation. Comme si remporter la guerre ne le libérera aucunement des tourments. Au final, oui … il s'agissait bien de ça. Remporter la guerre contre les Shinigamis ne signifiait plus rien pour lui.

« — Mes chers amis. Annonça la voix de Meikyû, assis sur son trône. Sachez qu'une guerre ne se remporte pas comme une bataille. Nous n'allons pas envahir tous ensembles le Seireitei. Nous allons l'anéantir … sur plusieurs fronts. Néanmoins, notre château ne sera pas laissé sans surveillance … moi-même cette fois-ci, je prendrais part à la bataille. Notre stratégie est déjà prête … »

_Ailleurs …_

« — L'espoir … »

L'Enfer. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour toutes les âmes, il s'agissait du dénouement ultime d'erreurs répétées. Quiconque y mettait le pied perdait logiquement tout espoir. Tous les humains qui y entraient ne ressortaient jamais. Telle fut la règle instaurée depuis des millénaires. La première steppe paraissait déjà être une sanction inimaginable. Plongé constamment dans une lave brûlante, et reconstitué éternellement … les victimes n'osaient même plus prononcer le mot _« espoir »_.

Et pourtant, ces âmes damnées avaient la prétention de s'en sortir, de fuir les chaînes de l'Enfer. De fuir leur destin lui-même.

Il n'y avait jamais que ces derniers qui osaient se soustraire à une pareille fatalité.

Au plus profond des ténèbres, la vérité brillait pourtant de toute sa lumière. Il n'y avait aucun espoir de retour. La main du destin les rattrapera tous. La main de la mort elle-même se rappellera à ceux qui ont osé l'oublier. Le ciel ici, si on pouvait l'appeler de cette façon, ne s'apparentait qu'à un gigantesque océan de ténèbres, parcouru par des éclairs constants, révélant quelques formes dans la nuit. L'une d'elle se tenait bien droite, le regard porté sur les cieux.

« — Que cherches-tu, là-haut ? Questionna une voix dans son dos.

— Juste une raison. Marmonna la personne concernée. Une raison qui me permettrait de comprendre pourquoi … les humains font la guerre.

— Tu ne trouveras rien.

— Eux ont bien réussi à trouver de l'espoir en Enfer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aucune réponse de la part de la dernière ombre venue. Alors qu'un éclair frappa de nouveau les cieux, la première des deux personnes reprit lentement la parole.

« — C'est pourquoi je méprise l'humanité. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : COMING TO HELL**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Senoshin : **Le Grand Juge.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Comment reconnaître un Shinigami célibataire ? »**

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est quoi ce vieux thème du jour ?

**Renji Abarai : **Je suis bien d'accord.

**Uryû Ishida : **Ce n'est pas faux.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Pardon ? C'est beau et important, l'amouuuuuur !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Oui, c'est vrai !

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Facile d'ailleurs de répondre, un Shinigami célibataire homme doit être comme Ichigo et Renji : bête, sale et malpoli.

**Ichigo Kurosaki et Renji Abarai : **QUOI ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Exact !

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Kuchiki, tu peux les rendre moins célibataire, non ? Tu es idéale pour eux !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **…

_Rukia Kuchiki vient de disparaître._

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hé voilà, tu dis toujours n'importe quoi.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Hein ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ça doit être comme ça qu'on reconnaît une femme Shinigami célibataire : ça parle trop, c'est débile, et ça se croit parfaite.

**Renji Abarai (bras croisés) : **Exactement, je suis tout à fait d'accord.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… T'as cru que ça me faisait plaisir ou quoi ?! Casse-toi !

**Renji Abarai : **Ah ouais, c'est comme ça ? Alors tu n'as plus mon soutien !

**Nanao Ise : **Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji … votre image de la femme célibataire mérite d'être châtiée.

**Unohana Retsu : **En effet.

**Renji Abarai (terrifié) : **C'est Ichigo ! Je vous jure que c'est Ichigo ! Il m'a forcé à dire tout ça !

**Ichigo Kurosaki (tout aussi terrifié) : **Hein … heu … haha … y'a des … des exceptions, hein … et puis … voilà !

**Unohana Retsu : **Kurosaki-san, ce n'est pas une façon très correcte de me mentir.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **En fait … R-Renji aussi ment ! C'est lui qui ment ! Il m'a manipulé ! Comme d'habitude !

**Renji Abarai : **QUOI ?! Que dalle ! C'est lui !

**Kensei Muguruma : **Pff, Ichigo sérieux, assume un peu. C'est ça un mec célibataire : savoir assumer.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Votre façon de reconnaître un Shinigami célibataire est désastreuse, on n'y comprend rien. Et le prochain chapitre sera nommé _Coming toHell._

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **En tout cas, un si petit homme est sûrement célibataire !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Ferme-la !

**Hisagi Shûhei : **Je pense que je sais comment reconnaître une Shinigami célibataire parmi d'autres … elle est aussi belle qu'une déesse et inaccessible à la fois … c'est toi, Ran-

**Kira Izuru : **Un homme médiocre comme Hisagi-san est probablement célibataire en tout cas !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bon en fait, on n'y comprend rien, pas vrai ? Personne ne sait comment reconnaître un Shinigami célibataire. C'est impossible, on l'est tous ici.

**Orihime Inoue : **Ah. Euh.

**Renji Abarai : **C'est vrai ça, donc si je comprends, un Shinigami célibataire ressemble à Ichigo, Rukia, Moi, Rangiku-san, le Capitaine Unohana, le Lieutenant Ise, le Capitaine Hitsugaya, le Capitaine Muguruma, Kira, Hisagi-san, et … bref, tout ça en même temps ?! J'ai du mal à voir ce que ça donne.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais t'es trop con en fait, arrête de délirer ! J'suis pas comme toi moi !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Si je demandais de couper, ce serait trop, je suppose ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **C'est pourtant simple, mes chers camarades. Un Shinigami marié porte une bague au doigt.

**Byakuya Kuchiki (plus loin) : **Hisana, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **… Ou une photographie.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais pourquoi tu te ramènes toujours toi ?!

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tu n'as qu'à pas venir me parler. Sale carotte. Au sens propre et figuré du terme. Mdr.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Haha …

**Ginjô Kugo : **Vous me trouvez comment ? Célibataire ?

**Kaname Tôsen : **Quelqu'un d'aussi hideux ne peut qu'être célibataire.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Bande d'avortons, arrêtez de penser à vous dans le but de vous marier ! Vous êtes déjà incapable de combattre normalement, alors si vous ne pensez qu'à ça !

**Shunsui Kyôraku : **Allons allons, Yama-ji ! J'ai 2500 conquêtes féminines et autant de victoires sur le champ de bataille ! Ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas beaucoup de succès, que nous ne pouvons pas nous faire plaisir de temps en temps, non ? Pas vrai Nanao-chan ?

_Nanao Ise préfère partir (ce qui alimente davantage les rumeurs)_

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Imbécile, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais charmant et beau gosse durant ma jeunesse ! Toutes les femmes voulaient m'épouser !

**Tout le monde : **…

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Elles voulaient toute me toucher mon corps beau et musclé ! Mais le temps a passé ! C'est tout !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **1000 ans de solitude pour notre cher Capitaine-Commandant, hein ?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Idiot ! Bien sûr que j'ai eu des personnes avec moi !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Evidemment, mais votre marmite ne compte pas comme une femme, n'est-ce pas ?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Oh mon Aizen.

**Shunsui Kyôraku : **… Ok, coupez.


	62. Coming to Hell

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors que Kurosaki Ichigo découvre progressivement la réalité de l'Enfer en compagnie des deux sœurs Ryûketsu, Meikyû libère une partie des pouvoirs de son Zanpakutô pour s'emparer de la volonté de l'Enfer. Et au Seireitei, les Shinigamis semblent déjà fins prêts au début de l'affrontement, qui promet d'être plus sanglant encore que le précédent …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H**__** \- **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G**____**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Suzubemachi**

Si les Zanpakutô représentent leur propriétaire, alors Soi Fon devrait s'inquiéter de voir que le sien paraît être une gamine particulièrement capricieuse, que tous les autres Zanpakutô tentent de fuir. Elle est d'ailleurs surnommée _« la Yachiru du Monde des Esprits » _…

_**CHAPTER XLII : COMING TO HELL**_

**A**ttente interminable, patience … ces deux notions naviguaient vaguement dans l'esprit du Shinigami Remplaçant. Depuis de longues minutes désormais, il suivait le sillage des sœurs Ryûketsu, traversant un monde fantomatique, brûlé par le désespoir et le vide. Non … dire que ce monde était vide serait probablement faux. Il n'y a néanmoins pas âme qui vive et que le trio croisait. Car tous agonisaient déjà ou marchaient vers la direction de leur cercueil éternel. Ichigo, tentait vaguement de se mettre toutes les idées en place dans sa tête. Ketsurui-san, déjà. Selon ses propres mots, elle avait côtoyé de très près le bras-droit de Meikyû … et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, en réalité ? Plus il se posait de questions, moins il trouvait de réponses. Le simple fait que tous trois paraissaient en parfaite santé, vêtus de voiles noirs sortis miraculeusement de nulle part …

« — Ce serait le chef de Meikyû qui nous aurait sauvé ? S'interrogea à haute voix le jeune homme, en continuant de marcher. »

À l'avant, Ketsurui stoppa sa lente marche, tandis que sa sœur l'observa d'un œil légèrement anxieux, même si la comparaison ne se faisait même pas lorsque l'on observait Ichigo, l'étudiant se questionnant finalement sur l'utilité de sa dernière remarque. L'aînée des Ryûketsu fit lentement volte-face, pour poser ses paupières sombres sur celles de son interlocuteur et prétendu camarade de promotion, il y a encore quelques temps de cela.

« — Ne dis pas que nous avons été _« sauvés »_. Tu ne saisis pas la portée de tes mots. »

S'il y avait une réponse type pour enfoncer davantage l'hybride dans l'inconnu, celle-ci se classerait plutôt bien. Pourquoi est-ce que Ketsurui-san ne pouvait pas répondre _normalement _pour une fois ? En y réfléchissant une seconde fois, le rouquin ne trouvait pas sa question particulièrement difficile, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle lui paraissait même plutôt pertinente. La jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre reprit sa route, et s'élança même soudainement sous l'œil interloqué du rouquin, dont le regard ambre suivit les mouvements de sa guide de fortune. Celle-ci venait de sauter pour descendre une autre falaise escarpée. Décidément, il y en avait partout ! Hiyota ne tarda pas à faire de même, avant qu'Ichigo lui-même ne se résigna à suivre le mouvement.

La chaleur continuait à être étouffante. À chaque pas amorcé, à chaque mouvement effectué, Ichigo lui-même sentait son corps de plus en plus lourd. Mais les minutes continuaient de défiler, sans que le détenteur de Zangetsu ne sache aucunement où est-ce que cette route les menait. Et soudainement, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, l'aînée des sœurs Ryûketsu s'arrêta, avant de porter une main à son visage.

« — Nee-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'interrogea Hiyota, en arrivant à sa hauteur, et s'inquiétant de plus en plus en voyant la mine souffrante de son ainée.

— … Ce n'est rien. Répondit calmement cette dernière. Juste un mal de tête.

— On sait très bien que ce n'est pas _juste _un mal de tête, nee-chan. Je t'ai déjà vu t'arrêter à plusieurs reprises depuis tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai rien dit. Là …

— Peu importe. Nous y sommes.

— Où … »

Ichigo Kurosaki n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, que son regard suivit celui de ses compagnes de voyage, jusqu'à atteindre … une cabane ? Oui, il s'agissait bien d'une simple cabane, bien sombre, et sobre à la fois.

« — Comment est-ce que tu savais qu'il y avait ça ici ? Lança la voix de l'ancien lycéen.

— Je l'ai vu. Articula son interlocutrice. Dans ma tête.

— T'es sûre que ta tête va bien ?

— Très amusant.

— … Ouais, si tu veux mon avis, y'a un truc qui tourne vraiment pas rond avec cette histoire. Quelqu'un nous manipule, non ?

— C'est probable que nous sommes actuellement des jouets dans la paume d'une entité supérieure. Confirma l'âme damnée, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait normal et sans conséquence. Maintenant, entrons.

— Quoi ?! Mais attends, tu viens de dire qu'on se fait manipuler et …

— Vois-tu une autre solution ? »

Le constat s'imposait de lui-même. Il n'y avait rien à décider, rien qu'ils puissent faire autrement. Ichigo ne répondit pas aux derniers propos tenus par Ketsurui, et se résigna une fois de plus à la suivre, elle et sa sœur. Arrivée jusqu'à la cabane, Ketsurui ouvrit lentement la porte, avant d'en franchir le seuil. Sans se poser réellement de question, elle pénétra plus en profondeur, suivie de près par ses deux partenaires. À première vue, le design n'avait rien de très élaboré ici. La teinte sombre dominait clairement les teintes, que ce soit sur les murs, ou les quelques meubles. Quelques chaises, une table en bois, et deux autres pièces disposées exactement de la même façon, que Ketsurui parcourut du regard, silencieusement.

La jeune femme ferma ensuite la porte, avant de regarder les deux jeunes personnes l'ayant suivie ici.

« — On ne ressent rien de l'extérieur ici. Martela la voix de la cadette, comme si elle avait deviné les pensées de sa sœur.

— En effet. Répondit calmement cette dernière. Cela devrait en être de même pour l'extérieur, ils ne devraient pas ressentir notre présence ici. Je suppose que ces murs possèdent des caractéristiques communes avec nos voiles.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors ? Lâcha Ichigo, de plus en plus désespéré par la situation.

— On descend par-là, j'pense. Reprit la voix d'Hiyota Ryûketsu, en pointant du doigt un passage menant vers ce qui ressemblait à une cave. »

Tous ici semblaient parfaitement conscients de la raison leur permettant d'avoir un peu de répit. Les deux sœurs posèrent leur regard sur Ichigo Kurosaki. Lui-même avait bien compris le message.

« — J'imagine que cet endroit va servir pour m'entraîner, hein ? Articula-t-il lentement. Sérieusement, je commence à en avoir ma claque.

— De quoi tu te plains encore ? Répliqua Hiyota, en prenant place sur une chaise en bois.

— Je suis en train de me faire mener comme une vieille marionnette, voilà tout. Je sais même pas qui le fait. Je sais même pas ce que je dois faire, en fait.

— Tu ne voulais pas juste aider tes amis ? Ah moins que ça y est, tu es sorti de ta bulle pour regarder la réalité ? Répliqua la brune d'un ton sarcastique. »

Le jeune homme ne voulait même pas lui répondre. Cette gamine pouvait être vraiment désagréable quand elle le souhaitait. Bon, il parlait d'une gamine, mais en réalité, et à première vue, Hiyota et lui-même avaient sensiblement le même âge, mais tant pis. Son comportement de provocatrice constante le lassait déjà. Ok, il avait très bien compris qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, mais faire un peu d'efforts quand même …

« — Il y a des affaires ici. Annonça finalement la voix de Ketsurui Ryûketsu, en tirant un coffre qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce voisine. Hiyota, si tu veux te changer, c'est le moment.

— Ça dépend de ce qu'on trouve là-dedans. J'imagine pas du luxe, mais je suppose que j'ai trop porté ce look noir sur moi.

— Comme tu veux.

— Pour toi, Kurosaki Ichigo, c'est pas la peine de poser la question, hein ? Ton shihakusho est trop important pour ton Bankai.

— Ouais, si tu le dis. »

S'enfermant dans la pièce voisine, les deux sœurs laissèrent quelques temps Ichigo Kurosaki seul avec ses pensées. Le jeune homme soupira : même en Enfer, les femmes pensaient de façon trop exagérée à leur apparence, c'était simplement pas croyable. Même s'il en avait eu un avant-goût très marqué lors de sa rencontre avec Kyôkutan.

Kyôkutan, justement … il devait lui faire payer. L'évocation de son nom, ou plutôt les pensées à l'égard de la blonde firent bouillirent lentement le sang du Shinigami à l'intérieur de ses veines. Ishida, Tatsuki … avaient perdus la vie par la main des âmes damnées, et la plus horrible d'entre elle continuait de s'en amuser. Ces quelques minutes lui parurent d'ailleurs assez longues, avant qu'enfin, la porte d'à côté ne s'ouvre de nouveau. Et apparemment, les deux sœurs avaient décidé de se relooker pour les derniers instants qu'elles partageaient peut-être. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elles … n'avaient pas forcément les mêmes goûts.

Ketsurui portait un long manteau noir lui allant quasiment jusqu'aux chevilles, la même écharpe rouge qui avait disparue lors de la bataille dans le temple en Antarctique. En-dessous de cela, la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre portait encore toujours une tenue sombre, du haut, avec un t-shirt aux manches longues, au bout duquel des gants noirs couvraient ses mains, jusqu'en bas, ou même ses bottes noires concordaient avec cette tenue sombre. Le fourreau contenant son Meikaitana se trouvait lui, attaché à sa taille.

Hiyota avait radicalement changé de couleur, oubliant finalement son manteau noir, ce dernier le rattachant trop à son passé avec l'Enfer, du moins en grande partie. L'âme damnée à la chevelure ébène avait opté pour une chemise blanche aux manches courtes, cachant elle-même un t-shirt noir aux manches également courtes. Ses bras étaient recouverts des par protections de cuir noirs, tandis que le bas se résumait à un pantalon de couleur noir et des bottes … blanches, toujours pour se démarquer de son ancienne appartenance aux troupes de Meikyû. Son fourreau était également attaché à sa taille

« — Et vous ne comptez pas mettre de voiles noirs ?

— Je suppose que ce sera le cas pour Hiyota. Annonça Ketsurui. Mais mon écharpe a les mêmes propriétés, je n'en ai pas besoin.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, on s'est assez reposés comme ça, non ? Lança la voix d'Hiyota. Il est temps pour toi t'entraîner, Kurosaki Ichigo.

— … Ouais, il était temps. »

Les trois âmes errantes continuèrent rapidement leur chemin, ouvrant rapidement le chemin d'accès à la cave. Cette dernière paraissait d'ailleurs étonnamment spacieuse contrairement aux présupposés. Une grande pièce, juste vide. Ichigo Kurosaki s'avança, et finit par retirer son voile noir. Ce dernier ne l'aidait pas réellement à combattre, et la chaleur ambiante le rendrait probablement fou dans quelques heures si les choses continuaient de la sorte. En-dessous dudit voile, son shihakusho classique en Shikai demeurait bien présent.

« — Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?!

— Libère ton Bankai. Annonça Ketsurui. »

Pas compliqué à faire, et inutile de le dire deux fois. Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange dégaina son sabre, avant de faire exploser son reiatsu. Il se sentait d'ailleurs plus puissant que d'ordinaire. Probablement encore des manipulations qui le dépassait complètement. Mais pour l'heure, l'important ne se trouvait même pas dans le fait de savoir si oui ou non, quelqu'un jouait avec sa vie. Il avait encore des choses à protéger. Et pour ça, l'utilisation de nouveaux pouvoirs pour vaincre les Généraux s'imposait.

« — _Bankai._ »

La violente vague d'énergie provoquée par la libération de ce stade supposé ultime des Shinigamis, laissa finalement apparaître le rouquin dans son accoutrement classique après sa récupération des pouvoirs, durant l'interlude liée à Ginjô Kugo. Le jeune homme se regarda d'ailleurs rapidement les mains, à la recherche d'un éventuel changement physique, mais rien ne semblait aller dans cette voie. Les yeux ambre du concernés se posèrent sur l'ainée des sœurs Ryûketsu, qu'il interrogea vivement du regard.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir des pouvoirs de l'Enfer, là.

— Inutile de me le dire. Rétorqua cette dernière. Hiyota, affronte-le et ne te retiens pas.

— Quoi ? S'enquit cette dernière, en haussant les sourcils. Tu veux que je le tue ?

— Non. Il lui faut de l'entraînement pour faire ressortir tout le pouvoir en lui. Et y aller sérieusement est la meilleure solution pour ça, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous.

— Ok, si tu le dis. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'avança, avant de dégainer son sabre. Ce dernier luit immédiatement d'une forte lueur, signe que son pouvoir venait d'être libéré. Ichigo fronça légèrement les sourcils. La situation ne lui plaisait pas vraiment actuellement, et il se demandait même si combattre ici était une bonne chose pendant que le monde entier pouvait tomber d'un instant à l'autre face aux troupes de Meikyû. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ses propres progrès. Car dans l'état actuel des choses, son aide pour le Gotei 13 apparaîtrait presque superflue. Il lui fallait plus de pouvoir … même si cela signifiait jouer le jeu de quelque chose de plus grand encore, dont il ignorait la réalité.

Hiyota, elle, ne se fit pas prier pour aller se défouler un petit peu. L'âme damnée fusa à toute allure sur son adversaire, qui ne tarda pas à faire de même. Les deux sabres noirs s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas aigu, résonnant dans toute la pièce. Ketsurui, elle, observa silencieusement la bataille qui se jouait devant elle.

« — Bon allez, Kurosaki Ichigo. Essaie de me tuer ! S'exclama la voix de l'ancienne subordonnée de Noroi, en faisant abattre son épée, qu'Ichigo parvint à éviter d'un vif mouvement sur le côté.

— Essaie de ne pas trop te plaindre après, alors. Martela ce dernier, en répondant immédiatement au coup de son assaillante. »

Tensa Zangetsu fusa rapidement l'air, et Hiyota dû placer son sabre en opposition pour parer le coup, reculant au passage suite à l'impact. Mais bon, ce n'était pas avec ce simple coup qu'elle finirait déstabilisée. L'âme damnée répondit rapidement, et son sabre brûla d'une flamme incandescente, avant de s'écraser contre celui du Shinigami Remplaçant, dont le regard se plissa légèrement. Comment allait-il libérer ses pouvoirs ? Devait-il atteindre ses limites ? Mais comment ? Que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois ? Contre Kyôkutan, il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, comme si une autre force venait de s'emparer de son corps …

_« — Comme __**cette fois-là**__, pas vrai Votre Altesse ? » _

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent soudainement, alors qu'il se stoppa net dans son mouvement. Une voix venait d'apparaître à ses oreilles, et il ne la connaissait que trop bien pour pouvoir réellement douter de son identité. Le hic, concernait le fait qu'il pensait que cette _chose _avait fini par rester tranquille, depuis tout ce temps. Mais alors … que se passait-il … soudainement ?

_« — Ah ! Je vois que je t'ai manqué. T'inquiète pas, j'ai un bon moyen de récupérer le temps perdu, hein ? »_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange reçut à la seconde suivante un violent coup de pied dans le visage, le faisant s'écraser droit sur le mur de fond. Curieusement, ce dernier ne vacilla même pas. Il fallait croire que quelqu'un s'était véritablement donné du mal pour rendre cet endroit parfait pour l'entraînement.

« — Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, déclara Hiyota. Mais je suppose qu'on est sur la bonne voie, non ?

— … Laisse-moi tranquille ! Grogna son adversaire, en se redressant, tout en déclenchant une vague de son pouvoir rouge et noir. »

Coup prévisible, bestial. Hiyota plissa légèrement le regard, avant de bouger de tout juste quelques pas, l'attaque lancée par l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, l'assaut de ce dernier ayant laissé une belle trace dans son sillage. Bon, apparemment, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça … Mais tout entraînement avait bien un début, non ?

_Soul Society — Place du Senkaimon._

« — Voilà ! Je pense que tout est prêt, maintenant, non ? Grogna la voix de Shiba Kûkaku. Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour me laisser me tirer ?

— En réalité, nous avons une dernière demande à vous formuler. Précisa son interlocuteur, à savoir Jushirô Ukitake. Est-ce …

— Est-ce que ça me gênerait de venir me battre à vos côtés ? Ouais, un peu. Siffla la voix de l'ancienne noble, désinvolte. J'aime pas la plupart des Shinigamis en fait. J'aimerai rester loin de tout ça.

— Le problème, c'est que ça risque d'être difficile.

— Ouais, ouais, je connais la rengaine. Le monde va être détruit, blablabla … »

L'actuelle chef de ce qu'il restait du clan Shiba semblait réellement contrariée. Ukitake lui-même ignorait pourquoi. Kûkaku venait d'avoir une discussion avec Shihôin Yoruichi, et ressortait de la chambre de cette dernière. L'ancienne Capitaine lui aurait-elle fait part d'étranges faits ? L'homme aux cheveux blancs l'ignorait, et ne souhaitait d'ailleurs pas s'étaler bien plus longtemps dans des suppositions aléatoires sans fait solide sur lequel il pouvait se baser. Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme aux cheveux en bataille tourna le dos à son interlocuteur, avant de continuer sa route, en direction des grandes portes.

« — Hé, dis-moi, Ukitake … est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu te bats ?

— Pardon ? S'interrogea ce dernier, en ouvrant grand les paupières. »

Une question étrange, sans nul doute, et le Shinigami aurait bien voulu répondre spontanément, mais ne put s'empêcher de tourner plusieurs fois la question dans son esprit. En réalité, pour qu'une telle interrogation survienne, son interlocutrice devait forcément avoir des raisons bien particulières pour la poser. Ukitake décida de conserver un mutisme qui fit arracha d'ailleurs un petit sourire en coin à l'artificière. Cette dernière salua de la main le Shinigami, avant de poursuivre sa route. On ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de s'en aller, après tout. Et l'aide qu'elle venait d'offrir sera peut-être décisive pour les prochaines échéances. Poussant un léger soupir, l'élève de Yamamoto retourna rapidement en direction de ses Quartiers. Cela ne lui prit pas énormément de temps, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, une vague de surprise traversa le visage du pacifique Shinigami : sa Lieutenante, Rukia Kuchiki, se trouvait déjà là, à travailler.

« — Kuchiki ? Je t'avais donné un moment de repos pourtant.

— Oui, Capitaine Ukitake. Déclara la jeune noble, en se redressant de sa chaise pour saluer son supérieur. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ne rien faire actuellement. Je suis désolée de vous avoir désobéie.

— Haha ! Non, ce n'est rien. Assura ce dernier, en s'approchant de sa subordonnée. Mais je m'inquiétais juste un petit peu pour toi. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

— Assez pour pouvoir travailler, Capitaine. »

Ce dernier hocha lentement et positivement de la tête. Kuchiki avait été particulièrement marquée par les événements qui s'étaient produits en Antarctique, ayant été elle-même témoin de la disparition de Kurosaki Ichigo dans le gouffre vers l'Enfer, ainsi que de la mort du Quincy Ishida Uryû. La laisser seule, ressasser tous ces événements n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Et travailler semblait être pour elle un moyen d'oublier, ne serait-ce que temporairement, tous ces problèmes. Le Capitaine, lui, paraissait quelque peu fatigué. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Rukia lui propose d'aller se reposer, ce que ce dernier accepta finalement, un air désolé sur le visage, que sa Lieutenante balaya rapidement en arguant que le repos n'avait rien d'anormal.

Restait un sérieux problème, qui tourmentait toutes les âmes du Seireitei : _quand est-ce que Meikyû allait lancer l'assaut ?_

D'après les Capitaines de la Division Zéro, Meikyû était un ancien Shinigami. De ce fait, il pourrait presque tenter d'ouvrir la Dimension Royale, mais ceux qui régissent ce monde avaient déjà pris leurs précautions pour bloquer l'accès au domaine du Roi des Esprits. Ne restait alors qu'une possibilité : subtiliser l'Oûken du Seireitei, et l'utiliser. Évidemment, cela passerait par une bataille particulièrement sanglante …

Et le temps, lui, défilait. Les secondes devinrent minutes, qui devinrent elles-mêmes des heures, sans que l'ombre d'une attaque ne se profile. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs pour don d'agacer particulièrement certaines personnes.

« — Putain ! J'en ai ma claque, ça me fait chier. On attend quoi, là ?!

— Grimmjow, n'en as-tu donc jamais assez de te plaindre ? Martela lentement la voix de Tia Hallibel. »

Les anciens subordonnés d'Aizen se trouvaient dans une pièce qui leur était réservée, au sein des Quartiers de la Quatrième Division. Mais cela faisait maintenant un temps fou qu'ils se trouvaient ici sans que personne ne daigne leur donner d'informations. Si Neliel Tu Odershvank semblait trouver un peu d'occupation par de la lecture, allongée sur l'un des deux lits de la pièce, Hallibel demeurait bras croisés et yeux fermés sur sa chaise, tandis que Grimmjow rongeait son frein.

« — On est à la botte des Shinigamis, j'te rappelle. Tout ça me fait chier à un point, 'tain. Siffla l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus.

— Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? Répondit la Tercera et actuelle Reine du Hueco Mundo. Nous devons attendre, et tes plaintes ne changeront rien.

— Grimmjow est comme ça, de toute façon. Déclara Neliel, les yeux rivés dans son livre. Toujours en train de se plaindre, même pendant son sommeil.

— Ferme ta gueule ! Grommela le concerné. J'ai pas que ça à faire de lire des livres d'amour avec des princes charmants, moi.

— En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu ne seras jamais un prince charmant toi.

— Waw, quelle insulte. Ironisa la panthère bleue. Heureusement, tiens. Pff. »

Les jérémiades du Hollow semblaient néanmoins porter leurs fruits, puisqu'à peine quelques minutes après ses plaintes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Signe que, enfin, les choses avançaient. Le dernier entrant n'était autre que le Lieutenant de la Douzième Division, à savoir Kurotsuchi Nemu.

« — Mayuri-sama demande à vous voir. Annonça cette dernière, d'un ton austère.

— Pas trop tôt. Répliqua Grimmjow, en se levant d'un bond du lit sur lequel il s'était placé d'un air désinvolte.

— Très bien. Annonça Hallibel. Neliel, range ce livre, et allons-y.

— Oui ! Oui, j'arrive ! »

Le trio dû rapidement emboiter le pas à la Shinigami quasi artificielle qui servait alors de guide. Comme bien souvent, Grimmjow lança des regards noirs à tous ceux qui osaient le regarder de travers, comme si ses yeux reflétaient sa lame aiguisée. En réalité, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de continuer à agir de la sorte. Une sorte de petite distraction, tout au plus. Le trajet parut néanmoins pénible au Sexta Espada, au vu de toutes les piailleries niaises et stupides de Neliel. Le jeune homme au regard bleu se félicita presque lui-même d'être arrivé jusqu'aux Quartiers du Capitaine de la Douzième Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Nemu continua de guider le trio, jusqu'à atteindre le laboratoire souterrain dudit Capitaine. Depuis la première invasion, le Seireitei avait globalement réussi sa reconstruction, et pour Mayuri, cette vérité avait tout d'une grande bouffée d'oxygène. La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit justement, laissant entrer les _« invités » _du chef des lieux. L'ambiance lors de la traversée avait d'ailleurs légèrement refroidie Neliel, à la vue de nombreux bocaux contenant des morceaux de corps, de cerveaux … et encore, il fallait se dire qu'une grande partie manquait, suite à la destruction très massive du Seireitei.

Grimmjow s'avança finalement, en compagnie de ses deux partenaires improvisés, et croisa rapidement le regard d'un homme qu'il ne pensait pas revoir si rapidement, en réalité.

« — Quelle bonne surprise, Grimmjow, Hallibel, Neliel.

— … Aizen ? Siffla l'Arrancar en plissant son regard.

— C'est un plaisir de collaborer de nouveau avec vous, pour moi aussi. Sourit l'égocentrique brun.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Cracha avec mépris l'Arrancar.

— Mais ne soit pas si contrarié, Grimmjow. Nous sommes de vieux camarades, après tout. Nous sommes alliés, désormais. »

Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise, menotté là-dessus et par conséquent incapable de tenter la moindre action contre les Shinigamis. Et il fallait dire qu'à côté de lui se tenait le Capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri, et de ce fait, tenter quoique ce soit paraissait risquait, au vu de la folie dont pouvait faire preuve, cet _« homme »._

« — Eh bien, eh bien ! Nos invités sont donc déjà réunis, apparemment ! S'exclama avec une joie non dissimulée le Capitaine des lieux, en pianotant frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur géant.

— Ouais, bah dépêche. Lâcha d'un ton nonchalant Grimmjow.

— Insolent petit animal. Sourit de façon excentrique le Shinigami. Je ne jouerai pas à ce petit jeu à ta place, tu pourrais bien disparaître dans un endroit inconnu en Enfer, tu sais ? »

L'Espada ne sut pas exactement comment répondre à des répliques pareilles. Les mains dans les poches, son orgueil lui intimait de répondre par des paroles cinglantes dont il était d'ordinaire friand, mais la main d'Hallibel qui se posa sur son épaule avec fermeté donnait des instructions inverses. Même si justement, recevoir des ordres, d'une femme en plus, lui donnait sérieusement envie d'aller cogner contre quelque chose.

Aizen, lui, conserva son sourire, sur sa chaise. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, dans la pièce ?

« — Bien ! S'exclama de nouveau Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Il est temps que vous alliez en Enfer, vous tous !

— Je vois. Déclara lentement Aizen Sôsuke. Je pensais que d'autres Shinigamis nous accompagnaient … le Seireitei m'aurait donc menti ? Quelle surprise, vraiment.

— Qui sait ? Sourit d'une façon hautaine son interlocuteur. Tout ce que vous allez devoir faire maintenant, c'est aller en Enfer et perturber le plus les âmes damnées possibles. Il n'y a aucune restriction, n'est-ce pas une forme de liberté auquel toi, Aizen Sôsuke, aspire-t-il tant ?

— Cela ressemble davantage à une brutalité sauvage, qui ne me correspond pas. Répondit ce dernier. Mais je n'ai pas tellement le choix, de toute façon. »

Kurotsuchi haussa les épaules. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte à quel point servir de cobaye sous ses soins était un privilège ? Soit, trop de personnes dans ce monde fermaient les yeux sur la réelle capacité à être un génie. Mais tant pis !

L'excentrique scientifique porta de nouveau son attention sur son clavier, qu'il frappa frénétiquement. L'ordinateur semblait être relié à un bocal, dans lequel le Hollow recueilli au Hueco Mundo, le Kôji, semblait enfermé. Après quelques manipulations rapides, le monstre en question s'illumina, et un véritable gouffre s'ouvrit.

« — Comme je le soupçonnais, je suis un génie. Affirma le scientifique, en haussant de nouveau les épaules. Ce gouffre devrait mener directement en Enfer … mais je ne peux pas calculer ou contrôler sa trajectoire. C'est un voyage périlleux qui vous attend, et je suppose que vous avez d'ailleurs bien trop peur pour foncer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne peux pas combattre sur une chaise, et privé de Zanpakutô m'affaiblit encore davantage. Articula la voix de Sôsuke Aizen.

— Oh, mais ne vous en faîtes pas. Une fois en bas, ces chaînes qui retiennent votre épée dans votre dos, et qui vous maintiennent sur cette chaise, seront libérées par mes soins. Mais pas avant !

— Tss, et on y va tout seul, carrément ? Grogna Grimmjow, peu enjoué face à une telle perspective.

— Oh, non. Certains Shinigamis ne devraient pas tarder à y arriver. Mais vous devriez vous dépêcher si vous n'avez pas peur.

— Allons-y. Nous n'avons pas tellement le choix de toute façon. Déclara Hallibel.

— Je vais aller sauver Ichigo ! Affirma Neliel, en fonçant tête baissée dans le gouffre, sous les regards presque interloqués de tous. »

L'Arrancar aux cheveux verts venait vraiment de sauter, sans réfléchir, dans un passage menant directement en Enfer.

« — C'était un bon saut. Affirma lentement Aizen. Maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? Comment dois-je m'y rendre ?

— Comme ça. »

Avec une très grande pointe de sarcasme, Kurotsuchi Mayuri avait prononcé ces mots. Et immédiatement, Nemu apparu en shunpô dans le dos du renégat, et souleva la chaise, avant de la jeter directement dans le gouffre, provoquant un éclat de rire de la part du scientifique. Aizen Sôsuke n'était désormais qu'un vieux souvenir pour les Shinigamis.

« — Bon travail, Nemu.

— Merci, Mayuri-sama.

— Tss, vas-y, ça me fait chier. »

À son tour, Grimmjow s'élança dans le passage, suivi de près par Hallibel. La nouvelle bataille venait probablement de commencer avec le départ de ces troupes en direction d'un domaine cruel et austère. Par ailleurs, si Kurotsuchi Mayuri ne devait pas rester par obligation au Seireitei, il serait immédiatement parti rejoindre ces ridicules personnes. Parce que partir en Enfer vivant n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait effectuer tous les jours !

Néanmoins, le Capitaine de la Douzième Division ne resta pas bien longtemps en train de flotter dans ses pensées. Un tremblement de terre violent venait de se produire, secouant le Seireitei tout entier. Le ciel se couvrit soudainement d'un gigantesque manteau de ténèbres, faisant éclipser le soleil en un rien de temps.

Et devant les Portes du Seireitei, Jidanbô écarquilla largement ses paupières. Face à lui …

Un simple éclair fendit les cieux, permettant au géant de voir une gigantesque armée d'âmes damnées, face à lui.

« — Je suis Meikyû, enchanté. Articula la voix d'un homme à la tête de cet attroupement de personnes. Veux-tu bien nous laisser passer ? »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : WAVE OF DESPAIR**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Un homme ne peut résister à la tentation … »**

**Journaliste : **Oh mes amis ! Quel beau thème aujourd'hui ! Alors, quelle chose ne pourrait forcer n'importe quel homme à céder ?

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Aucun homme ne peut résister à la tentation de me mater, ça j'en suis sûre.

**Shûhei Hisagi : **Rangiku-san, je voulais justement te dire que …

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Et pourtant, mon Capitaine refuse de porter les yeux sur moi …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Logique, car-

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Vous n'êtes pas un homme, mais un enfant ! MDR ! MDR !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **…

**Renji Abarai : **N'importe quoi ! Un homme normal ne peut pas s'empêcher de taper dans un ballon de football s'il en voit un. Car on a tous l'esprit Zidane en nous.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Il est surcoté Zidane. Ronaldinho est plus fort.

**Renji Abarai : **QUOI ?! Ronaldinho meilleur que Zidane ?! C'est une blague ou quoi ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bien sûr que si !

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Bah voilà, c'est bien des hommes ça, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de parler de football …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Si Sasha avait le temps de s'entraîner, nul doute qu'il serait le meilleur footballeur de la planète.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Toi encore ?! Mais tu vas comprendre quand que t'es pas un personnage principal ?!

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Vraiment ? Pourtant, je viens d'apparaître dans le chapitre et …

**Nemu Kurotsuchi : **Je t'ai lancé.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **…

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Hé, Kurosaki ! Meurs pas avant que j'arrive pour te buter ! J'suis en chemin là !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'croyais que t'allais pas m'aider ? T'as bien dit au Journaliste que t'allais être dans le camp d'en face, nan ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, mais c'était avant que je sache qu'Ulquiorra y était déjà ! Tu crois vraiment que j'allais rester avec ce mec ?!

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Grimmjow a peur de moi. Grimmjow a peur de moi.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Nique ta mère !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu es obligé d'insulter ma maman parce que tu es faible. Et que tu as peur de moi.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Et voici une autre facette des hommes : ils ne peuvent pas résister à la tentation de s'insulter et de se battre. Heureusement, mon héros Toshirô est toujours-là, si différent des autres !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Le prochain chapitre sera nommé _Wave Of Despair, _et mettra en scène l'assaut de Meikyû au Seireitei.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Ça alors ! Quel calme !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Je suis un professionnel.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **À 8 ans ?!

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **La ferme !

**Meikyû : **Ah ! Enfin j'apparais et je vais avoir un rôle. Les Shinigamis sont condamnés. Je vais transformer votre monde de Bisounours en un Enfer terrible.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **En fait donc, Grimmjow et ses potes qui sont partis … sont partis pour rien ?!

**Meikyû : **Toujours aussi hâtif dans tes conclusions, Kurosaki Ichigo. Espèce de Bisounours orange.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'suis supposé être outré, là ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Meikyû, tu vas périr. Personne n'a le droit de m'insulter de Bisounours.

**Meikyû : **Ah, un Bisounours rose est arrivé.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **… Et surtout, personne n'a le droit de dire que Mr Algue est un Bisounours. Personne.

**Meikyû : **?

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **C'est aussi une des grandes tentations des hommes du Seireitei : dire des choses incompréhensibles.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je vais te détruire, Meikyû. Et t'envoyer dans un monde de Télétubbies.

**Meikyû : **Et tu crois que les Bisounours c'est mieux que les Télétubbies ou quoi ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Les Télétubbies sont pires. Regarde Tinky Winky.

**Tout le monde : **(Byakuya Kuchiki … connaît … les Télétubbies ?)

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Coupez, avant que je ne crève …

**Meikyû : **C'est marrant, Tinky Winky m'a toujours fait penser à toi, Byakuya Kuchiki ! Surtout dans l'épisode 4 !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Silence, infamie. Monsieur Algue va te régler ton compte.

**Monsieur Algue (hoche la tête).**

_Et la preview est coupée ici …_


	63. Wave Of Despair

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors que Kurosaki Ichigo s'entraîne en Enfers avec les sœurs Ryûketsu, son Hollow intérieur lui revint à l'esprit. Pendant ce temps, les Arrancars, Grimmjow, Hallibel et Neliel, sont envoyés en même temps que Sôsuke Aizen, en direction des Enfers … quelques minutes avant même que Meikyû ne surgisse avec un nombre impressionnant de soldats, devant la Porte Ouest, face à Jidanbô … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H**__** \- **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G**____**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Gonryûmaru **

Aussi discret que son propriétaire, il arrive régulièrement que Gonryûmaru ne soit pas connu des autres Zanpakutô, hormis Tengen à l'époque où ce dernier était encore vivant. Depuis la disparition de ce dernier, Gonryûmaru a perdu son seul camarade avec lequel il avait tissé des liens. Même si Suzubemachi semble être d'accord pour faire de lui son ami.

_**CHAPTER XLIII : WAVE OF DESPAIR **_

**I**ncapable de réagir, Jidanbô ne pouvait que constater l'arrivée des troupes de Meikyû. Contrairement aux estimations du Gotei 13, l'ancien Shinigami arrivait depuis l'extérieur du Shakonmaku, alors que tous imaginaient déjà une invasion interne, qui rendrait les Shinigamis particulièrement vulnérables. Alors pourquoi cet homme agissait-il de la sorte ?! Le géant d'ordinaire pacifique fronça les sourcils, avant de se saisir de ses deux armes.

« — Désolé, je n'ai pas compris la question ! Grogna-t-il, d'un air menaçant. »

En face de lui, Meikyû afficha un faible sourire en coin, avant de fermer lentement les paupières. Les Shinigamis paraissaient réellement bornés.

« — Je vois. Déclara ce dernier. Et si je te dis que c'est l'occasion pour toi de survivre ?

— Alors je préfère mourir debout ! »

Le plus grand des Shinigamis fit abattre ses deux lames directement vers le chef de l'armée ennemie, mais sans que cela ne le surprenne réellement, son coup s'avéra inefficace, puisqu'une ombre venait de s'interposer entre les deux cités. Son voile noir flottant au gré du vent, le visage grave, Nikushimi planta ses deux yeux à l'intérieur de ceux de son adversaire. Une aura rouge brûlante entoura son corps, avant que l'âme damnée n'effectue un vif mouvement de son sabre. Un sceau au signe de l'Enfer s'inscrit immédiatement sur le sabre de Jidanbô, et une violente explosion s'en suivie immédiatement, projetant le géant droit sur la porte qu'il était supposée protéger, la faisant s'effondrer en la traversant.

« — Joli coup. Affirma Meikyû. Maintenant, entrons dans le Seireitei, mes amis. »

Désobéir paraîtrait particulièrement stupide, les âmes damnées suivirent immédiatement le sillage de leur chef, tandis que Nikushimi rengaina temporairement sa lame ténébreuse.

L'intrusion violente avait fait apparaître un vent de panique au sein des Treize Armées, et le corps fumant de Jidanbô, encastré dans un bâtiment, renforçait encore davantage ce sentiment de terreur. La population locale semblait particulièrement affolée et fuyait dans tous les sens possibles, à la plus grande joie de Meikyû, dont l'arrivée faisait particulièrement bien son effet.

« — Bien, ordonna Meikyû. Effectuons notre attaque comme prévu, entendu ? »

Un violent déferlement d'énergie fit néanmoins trembler les lieux, coupant Meikyû dans ses délibérations. L'ancien Shinigami planta doucement son regard sur ce qui se trouvait actuellement en face de lui. Force fut de constater que certaines parties des bâtiments partirent même littéralement en poussière, libérant de plus en plus d'espace dans la rue, tandis que des ombres apparurent, toutes les yeux rivées sur Meikyû, et ses troupes. L'envahisseur esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Visiblement, les Shinigamis ne voulaient pas d'un nouvel affront. Quatre Capitaines venaient déjà de faire leur apparition : Hitsugaya Toshirô, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kyôraku Shunsui et Hirako Shinji.

« — Voici un comité d'accueil plutôt intéressant. Déclara Meikyû. Mais vous m'en voyez désolé, je recherche quelqu'un d'autre.

— Tu veux parler du Capitaine-Commandant ? Articula Toshirô Hitsugaya, en plaçant sa main dans son dos, prêt à dégainer Hyôrinmaru.

— Pas exactement, mais il sera forcément sur mon chemin. Comprends-tu ?

— Il n'y a rien à comprendre avec vous. Je dois juste agir. _Élève-toi jusqu'aux cieux gelés, __**Hyôrinmaru.**_ »

Le chef des âmes damnées conserva son air insolent sur le visage. Un grand dragon de glace se généra depuis le sabre du jeune Capitaine, avant de fuser en direction de la masse d'âmes damnées. D'un vif regard à ses troupes, le leader fit rapidement comprendre le message suivant : _occupez-vous des Shinigamis. _

L'impact permis à la glace du plus puissant Zanpakutô de cet élément, de prendre une certaine place sur le chemin. Aucune âme damnée ne fut prisonnière de cette dernière, et pire encore, il semblerait que les troupes de l'Enfer commencèrent à se disperser dans le Seireitei.

« — Capitaine Hitsugaya. Articula la voix de Byakuya Kuchiki. Il est nécessaire d'aller endiguer cette invasion. La situation ne doit pas tourner comme celle de la dernière fois.

— Compris. Lâcha le jeune Shinigami à l'écharpe turquoise.

— Essayons de suivre les plus puissants d'entre eux. Proposa Kyôraku, d'un ton sérieux.

— Comment on les reconnaît ? Ils ont tous ce foutu voile noir. Fulmina légèrement le Vizard aux cheveux blonds.

— Pensez comme eux. Articula le Capitaine de la Huitième Division, en se retournant. Les puissants sont toujours envoyés vers les zones stratégiques. »

Les quatre Capitaines gardèrent un léger silence, avant de disparaître en même temps, dans des directions opposées. Le facteur chance pouvait avoir son importance dans une telle situation, mais il ne fallait pas laisser une nouvelle fois le Seireitei sombrer dans les flammes de la destruction. Et cela semblait plutôt bien mal parti.

_Enfers … _

La chaleur dans ces lieux austères rendait chaque souffle de vent assez difficile à supporter. Une fois cette habitude passée, les choses pouvaient aller mieux d'elles-mêmes. Le regard sombre que Ketsurui Ryûketsu portait à ce ciel ténébreux n'augurait rien de bon. La jeune femme se trouvait actuellement à l'extérieur de la petite cabane dans laquelle Kurosaki Ichigo poursuivait un entraînement intensif depuis des heures maintenant. Il fallait dire que le rouquin semblait perturbé par quelque chose provenant du plus profond de son âme. L'aînée des Ryûketsu pénétra de nouveau à l'intérieur du petit édifice de bois, jusqu'à atteindre la pièce dans laquelle l'hybride s'entraînait. Rapidement, elle aperçut ce dernier à terre, complètement essoufflé. À côté de lui, Hiyota était assise, et portait également des marques de blessure importantes. À la vue de sa grande sœur, la cadette se leva, pour partir à sa rencontre.

« — Comment se déroule l'entraînement ? Demanda la dernière venue.

— Je sais pas trop. Concéda son interlocutrice. Il change, c'est sûr, mais peut-être trop lentement …

— Je vois. L'essentiel est qu'il puisse maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Repose-toi aussi, je vais devoir y aller.

— Quoi ? S'interloqua la brune. Tu veux partir, déjà ?! Mais pourquoi ?

— Les troupes de Meikyû ont déjà quitté son château de façon massive. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

— Nee-chan, tu ne peux pas y aller seule. Je …

— Dois terminer l'entraînement de Kurosaki Ichigo. »

La réplique refroidissait les ardeurs de la jeune âme damnée. Décidément, cet idiot ne pouvait pas faire mieux ?! Même si s'énerver sur lui paraissait être une recherche pure et simple du bouc-émissaire, Hiyota aimait penser de la sorte. La jeune femme regarda sa sœur, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Au vu de la situation, et de la résolution de cette dernière, impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Chose qui était déjà difficile avant, d'ailleurs. Cette simple pensée évoqua bien des souvenirs à l'ancienne subordonnée de Noroi. Mais non, trop d'erreurs avaient été commises jusqu'à maintenant. Hors de question de la laisser disparaître.

« — Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Martela la plus jeune, en barrant la route à sa sœur. J'ai commis trop d'erreurs stupides par le passé, je ne veux plus en faire la moindre. Si tu dois partir, alors nous irons ensembles. Je ne veux plus être séparée de toi. »

Un affrontement de regard se dessinait entre les deux âmes damnées unies par le sang. La plus âgée s'avança lentement, droit vers celle qu'elle avait juré de sauver. Cette promesse tenait toujours, à cet instant précis. Les yeux de Ketsurui se plissèrent, alors que ses bras vinrent enlacer doucement sa petite sœur, qui tiqua légèrement devant les gestes de tendresse, peu habituels, de son aînée. Elle répondit néanmoins positivement à cela, tout en demeurant fermement obstinée à ne pas laisser Ketsurui partir dans une expédition si dangereuse, seule.

« — Tu n'as pas changée, Hiyota. Murmura cette dernière.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre bien ou non. Rétorqua l'intéressée.

— Comme bon te semble. »

Quelques instants de flottement s'en suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'une violente douleur dans la nuque d'Hiyota fit tressaillir cette dernière : sa sœur venait de lui infliger un coup, et sans se retenir visiblement. La vision de la jeune femme à la chevelure ébène se fit de plus en plus floue, tandis qu'à quelques mètres, Kurosaki Ichigo écarquilla vivement le regard. Mettre Hiyota inconsciente au vu de son état physique n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour sa grande sœur, qui porta ensuite rapidement son regard sur le jeune homme qui les avait accompagnées depuis tout ce temps. Ce dernier se redressa péniblement, visiblement bien marqué par ce difficile entraînement de plusieurs heures.

« — Kurosaki Ichigo. Articula lentement la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre.

— Tu vas me demander de veiller sur elle, pendant que tu iras te battre dans le château de Meikyû, hein ? Désolé, je ne suis pas comme ça.

— Je me doutais bien de ta réponse. Murmura son interlocutrice en retour, déposant le corps de sa sœur sur le sol. Je ne voulais pas te demander immédiatement cela. »

Une lueur de surprise s'empara du visage du rouquin, dès lors que Ketsurui disparut de son champ de vision, sa présence se faisant immédiatement retenir dans son dos.

« — Désolée de t'avoir emmené dans toutes ces histoires. »

Un nouveau coup violent heurta la nuque du Shinigami, qui chuta lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. Lui non plus, dans son état actuel, ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus. Ketsurui ferma lentement les paupières, avant de tourner les talons. Rapidement, la jeune femme quitta la cabane, avant de s'avancer rapidement, vers le château, son manteau ténébreux bougeant au gré du vent chaud des environs. Marcher en terre hostile, Ketsurui avait bien conscience de ce qu'elle effectuait, actuellement. Tourner le dos à sa seule famille, qu'elle ne reverra peut-être bien jamais. Inutile de demander à Kurosaki Ichigo de veiller sur sa petite sœur, cela dit.

_Car depuis notre rencontre, j'ai bien compris quel type d'homme il était. Lui demander veiller sur Hiyota serait futile … car il le ferait sans que je le lui demande. Hiyota, je suis désolée. Tu vas avoir du mal à accepter et comprendre ma décision. Mais l'heure est grave actuellement. Attaquer le château dès à présent, avant l'éventuel retour de Meikyû, constitue peut-être notre seule chance. Mais l'on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre Kurosaki Ichigo maintenant. Alors, Hiyota, c'est à toi que j'aurai voulu le demander. Prends soin de lui … _

Par-delà les ténèbres, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur d'un château ténébreux, le Général du Silence, bras-droit de Meikyû, contemplait un monde qui ne serait bientôt plus le sien. Les rêves de chacun convergeaient vers celui-ci : le désir de fuir cette obscurité. L'âme damnée à la peau pâle se retourna lentement, son regard croisant immédiatement les pupilles d'une personne.

« — Kyogi. Martela le Général de Meikyû. Je pensais t'avoir donné un ordre.

— Oh, c'est vrai, c'est vrai. Répondit le concerné. Mais bon, surveiller tu comprends, ce n'est pas trop mon genre ! Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas avec les autres en train de dévaster le Seireitei ? Honnêtement, je ne pense pas être considéré à ma juste valeur. D'ailleurs, tu sais pourquoi ?

— Va maintenant. Les choses vont s'agiter dans peu de temps, tu as intérêt à être prêt.

— D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai compris. Mais tu es certain ? Ton dernier ordre est quand même risqué.

— Ne discute pas.

— Comme tu veux. S'il y a des problèmes, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même mon ami. Ricana le Général du Mensonge, en tournant les talons, pour quitter la pièce. »

Seijaku lui-même ne tarda pas à faire de même, après un dernier regard sur cet horizon sombre, auquel les âmes damnées ne s'identifiaient plus.

_Seireitei — Non loin des Quartiers de la Douzième Division._

Une nouvelle attaque sur le Seireitei ? Déjà ? Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les locaux du Capitaine Kurotsuchi, Abarai Renji stoppa net sa progression. L'arrivée des ennemis avait été brutale, et l'ordre au sein des armées du Gotei 13 semblait particulièrement brouillé, dorénavant. Le Lieutenant aux cheveux rouge voulait faire chemin arrière, histoire d'aider toutes les personnes dans le besoin, mais une ombre apparut soudainement juste devant lui, le faisant d'ailleurs sursauter sur le coup, sa main effectuant un vif mouvement pour se poser sur le manche de Zabimaru.

« — R-Rukia ! Arrête de me faire flipper comme ça, tu vois pas qu'on est attaqués ou quoi ?!

— Crétin, bien sûr que je l'ai vu ! Réprimanda la noble, d'un air accusateur.

— O-Ouais, ok, bref. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— Je voulais te demander, Renji … tu vas y aller ? »

Le ton employé par la brunette fit rapidement comprendre à son vieil ami, qu'elle ne parlait actuellement pas du champ de bataille se dessinant ici, à la Soul Society. Le vice-Capitaine de Byakuya Kuchiki posa doucement sa main sur la tête de la jeune Shinigami, qui l'interrogea vivement du regard.

« — Ouais. J'crois que je vais aller en Enfer. Répondit-il. Je vais récupérer Ichigo.

— Mais, Renji …

— Je sais, y'a une attaque ici. Mais je crois que le Capitaine Kuchiki n'a pas besoin de moi pour se débrouiller. Affirma le jeune homme, en hochant doucement la tête.

— Dans ce cas-là, je …

— Non, reste ici. Le Capitaine Ukitake va avoir besoin de toi, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas toujours combattre convenablement. »

Les deux amis s'observèrent mutuellement, pendant quelques secondes, leurs regards plongés dans celui de l'autre. Il fallait pouvoir se faire confiance. Et pour ça, il n'y avait aucun problème entre eux. Leur relation était ainsi formée. La Lieutenante de la Treizième Division se résolu rapidement. De toute manière, le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur, alors rester ici à débattre n'avait vraiment rien d'une bonne idée.

« — Compris. Murmura-t-elle. Renji, fais attention s'il te plaît. Ramène Ichigo … mais reviens toi aussi.

— T'inquiète ! Je gère ça tranquille, comme si je pouvais y rester.

— Il me semble que vous oubliez quelqu'un. Coupa soudainement une autre voix, interrompant les deux Shinigamis dans leur conversation. »

Lesdits Shinigamis tournèrent alors immédiatement leur visage, pour apercevoir une silhouette bien connue. Mais à vrai dire, s'attendre à ce que cette personne se propose ici, immédiatement …

« — Sado ? Répondirent d'une voix commune les deux natifs du Rukongai.

— Oui. Répondit le géant Mexicain. Si Ichigo est enfermé en Enfer, alors je dois aller le récupérer. Je suis son ami.

— Mais, attends, t'es sûr là ? Paniqua légèrement Renji. C'est en Enfer qu'on va, on va pas forcément revenir facilement !

— Donc Ichigo ne va pas sortir facilement. Il a besoin de nous. »

Bon, après, tenter de raisonner l'ancien camarade de classe de Kurosaki Ichigo, lui qui avait déjà défié la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo, paraissait tout de même assez illusoire. Finalement, le Lieutenant hocha positivement la tête, avant de replonger son regard sur Rukia, qui le lui rendit. Tous ici savaient pertinemment ce qu'il leur restait à faire.

« — On se retrouve ici à la fin de tout ça ! »

Alors que le groupe se séparait, le chaos s'emparait doucement du Seireitei. Les explosions se multiplièrent dans tous les sens, laissant doucement un voile de poussière se lever et masquer la visibilité des lieux.

Renji et Sado Yasutora ne tardèrent pas à arriver auprès du Capitaine de la Douzième Division, qui afficha un air profondément ennuyé à la vue de ces deux idiots qui se jetaient droit dans un gouffre au nom de valeurs aussi ridicules que l'amitié ou la solidarité. Enfin, cela ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure, puisque cela faisait des cobayes en plus, et volontaires qui plus est !

« — Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps, siffla Mayuri. J'allais fermer le portail, alors dépêchez-vous bande d'idiots.

— Euh … oui, désolé. S'excusa brièvement Renji, en continuant droit sa route vers le gouffre, suivi de près par Sado. »

Sauter dans cet endroit refroidissait d'ailleurs les ardeurs du Mexicain. Mais il devait bien se résoudre à faire cela, si la situation avait été inversée, Ichigo n'aurait pas hésité le moindre instant pour lui venir en aide. Les deux camarades improvisés se décidèrent vivement à emprunter cette voie périlleuse. Il n'y avait guère d'autres possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, de toute manière. Tous deux sautèrent, sans se poser d'autres questions. Mayuri observa avec un intérêt prononcé ce saut à l'aveuglette. Mais pour lui aussi, les choses devaient changer.

« — Bien, lâcha-t-il d'un ton lassé. Je suppose que si je reste trop longtemps ici, le Capitaine-Commandant va être mécontent ?

— Oui, Mayuri-sama. Déclara la voix de Nemu, aussi expressive que d'ordinaire.

— Dans ce cas-là, occupe-toi de l'étude ici. Ordonna le Capitaine, en se levant de sa chaise. Je vais de ce pas partir sur le champ de bataille de ces singes non-civilisés.

— Bien, Mayuri-sama. »

Sur ce, le Capitaine s'éclipsa, laissant soin à sa subordonnée de fermer le gouffre et de récolter les données nécessaires aux recherches de la Division.

Plus loin, les secousses sur le sol continuaient de faire trembler le Seireitei en entier. Des âmes damnées jaillissaient de tous les coins de rues, déferlant sur les malheureux ayant eu la mauvaise idée de rester sur leur route. Il n'y avait pas que des guerriers qui habitaient ici … et une bonne partie d'entre eux apprenaient cela de façon sanglante. Aux bruits sourds de la destruction, les hurlements de terreur se mêlèrent rapidement, causant un brouhaha sonore indescriptible.

Une grande vague d'âmes damnées fusa d'ailleurs en direction de locaux plus ou moins importants. La Quatrième Division, par exemple. Celle-ci semblait être prise d'assaut par une multitude de fantassins, tuant tout ce qui se trouvait sur le chemin, et approchait inexorablement des locaux du Capitaine Unohana Retsu. Cette dernière demeurait toujours à l'intérieur des murs du bâtiment, ne cédant aucunement à la panique. À ses côtés, se trouvait Isane Kotetsu, sa Lieutenante, mais aussi Hanatarô Yamada. Visiblement très inquiété par la situation.

« — C-Capitaine Unohana ! S'agita alors la voix du Septième Siège, Yamada Hanatarô. I-Ils arrivent ! Conclu-t-il, en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

— Tout va bien se passer. Affirma cette dernière, placée à côté de sa fenêtre. Isane, prépare déjà les équipes de soins pour partir sur le terrain, il va y avoir beaucoup de travail.

— Compris. Acquiesça la concernée, en quittant rapidement la pièce. »

Dehors, la vague d'ennemis approchait de plus en plus, la porte d'entrée de la Quatrième Division n'étant désormais plus qu'à quelques encablures. Leur avancée se stoppa néanmoins net, alors que l'air ambiant devint soudainement glacial : après quelques secondes, la dizaine d'âmes damnées présentes sur les lieux explosa, ne laissant derrière elle que de multiples glaçons étalés sur le sol, même si certaines demeuraient simplement prisonnières d'un épais mur de glace. Et c'est sur ce même sol que deux ombres se posèrent, barrant la route à l'afflux continu de créatures invoquées par l'Enfer lui-même. Hitsugaya Toshirô et sa Lieutenante, Matsumoto Rangiku.

« — Bien joué, Capitaine ! S'enthousiasma la blonde vénitienne.

— Ne sois pas stupide, Matsumoto. Articula lentement son interlocuteur à l'écharpe turquoise, en portant son regard de la même teinte sur le sol glacé en face d'eux. C'est étrange … je pensais que la Quatrième Division serait une cible prioritaire pour les Généraux, mais il n'y avait ici que des fantassins.

— Ils se sont peut-être perdus ?

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Soupira légèrement le jeune homme. »

Les âmes damnées qui étaient encore prisonnières virent la couche de glace présente sur eux s'effriter, dès que le Shinigami fit un petit mouvement à l'aide de Hyôrinmaru. Mais à cet instant précis, ses prunelles turquoise s'élargirent, avant que lui-même ne se jette droit vers sa Lieutenante, qui n'avait visiblement rien remarquée.

Un rayon puissant fonça à toute allure, explosant le sol et provoquant un cratère important, soulevant au passage une dose toute aussi importante de fumée noire. Rangiku semblait encore estomaquée, une attaque soudaine et rapide, qui lui aurait coûté la vie si son Capitaine n'avait pas réagi à temps. La jeune femme au regard azur se trouvait affalée sur son dos, tandis que Toshirô se redressa, et balaya le nuage de poussière avec un coup de son Zanpakutô.

Là-bas, l'être qui avait lancé la dernière offensive. Un voile noir le recouvrait en intégralité, ne laissant même pas apparaître son visage. Cette âme damnée avait fait irruption peu après la destruction de la première vague d'ennemis, profitant du manque de visibilité sur l'instant.

« — Qui es-tu ? Articula la voix de Toshirô. Es-tu un Général ? »

Un bref silence s'installa, durant lequel le vent souffla, balayant quelques morceaux de glace légers, sur le sol.

Et à la seconde où l'individu ôta sa capuche, ainsi que son voile, l'expression sur le visage du Shinigami aux cheveux blancs changea doucement, pour s'assombrir.

« — Mon nom est Ulquiorra Schiffer. Déclara doucement l'intéressé, sans aucune trace d'émotion. »

_Ailleurs … _

Un endroit sombre, terne, inhospitalier. Des couloirs privés de couleurs, de vie, tous plus grisonnants les uns que les autres. Chaque bruit de pas semblait posséder son propre écho, aussi furtif fut-il. Et surtout, il régnait ici un silence absolu. Plusieurs ombres marchèrent, sans comprendre où est-ce qu'elles se trouvaient réellement.

« — Bordel, me dîtes pas que c'est là, l'Enfer ?! Grommela la voix irritée de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ça n'y ressemble pas du tout !

— À quoi t'attendais-tu, Grimmjow ? Rétorqua la voix de Tia Hallibel, tout en continuant à marcher droit devant.

— Bah à l'Enfer, pauvre conne ! Tu crois qu'on est où là ? C'est ça l'Enfer ? Un couloir, suivi d'un autre couloir, suivi d'un autre couloir ?!

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Reprit calmement la Reine du Hueco Mundo. Il paraît évident que quelque chose nous a empêché d'atteindre notre but.

— M'dis pas que c'est ce putain de Shinigami de merde ?

— Comment le saurais-je ? Malgré tout, je ne pense pas que cela soit très intéressant pour lui. Il y a quelque chose d'autre. »

Le désormais inséparable trio d'Arrancar marchait depuis de longues minutes maintenant, puisque Neliel était également présente même si silencieuse, sur l'échelle du temps de Grimmjow évidemment, et ne voyait aucunement un indice leur permettant de localiser l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement.

« — Puis il est où ce con d'Aizen ?

— Mais arrête de poser des questions inutiles, Grimmjow ! Railla la voix de Neliel Tu Odershvank, visiblement anxieuse quant à la situation.

— Attends, j'rêve ou tu viens d'me dire de me taire alors que t'ouvres toujours ta gueule pour que dalle ?

— Bah si, tiens ! Tais-toi !

— Ça suffit tous les deux, nous devons comprendre ce qui nous est arrivé. »

_Seiji Yokayama — 108 Masei_

Après de longues autres minutes de marche, les anciens subordonnés d'Aizen Sôsuke arrivèrent droit devant une porte grisâtre, qui n'attendait que quelqu'un ne l'ouvre. Devant l'absence d'action des deux femmes qui l'accompagnait, Grimmjow pesta encore intérieurement, avant de se diriger vers le poignet de la porte, dans le but de l'ouvrir.

« — Attends, Grimmjow. C'est peut-être un piège. Avertit la voix de l'ancienne Tercera Espada.

— Et tu veux faire quoi ? Faire demi-tour ? Ah ouais, j'oubliais … y'a un mur de l'autre côté. Pff, sérieux, j'traîne avec de ces tapettes, c'est grave. »

Sans tenir compte des avertissements de sa supposée supérieure, l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus porta sa main et poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore peu agréable pour les oreilles. Un air chaud jaillit alors de la pièce, provoquant d'ailleurs un léger mouvement de recul du Sexta Espada, dont les yeux se plissèrent légèrement. Ses deux camarades de voyage forcés, semblaient d'ailleurs pour une fois sur la même longueur d'onde : il fallait ici faire preuve d'au moins une once de prudence. Et même Grimmjow l'avait bien compris. Une ambiance étrange régnait à l'intérieur de la pièce nouvellement découverte. À pas lents, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pénétra dans la pièce.

Celle-ci se révélait être particulièrement spacieuse en comparaison des couleurs étroits qu'ils venaient de traverser. Quelques bougies éclairaient faiblement les environs. D'ici, les Arrancars pouvaient aisément voir qu'il y avait encore trois autres portes, placées dans des extrémités opposées. Cela signifiait-il que tous les couloirs menaient ici ?

De toute manière, ce qui importait réellement les trois nouveaux individus, se situait au centre même de la pièce. Un bureau, une chaise, et une ombre assise là-dessus.

« — Enfin, vous venez à moi. Murmura une voix rauque, provenant de l'ombre en question. Vous vous êtes fait attendre.

— Tss, enfin quelqu'un. Martela la voix de Grimmjow, en avançant dans lui, qui se trouvait toujours dos tourné. Maintenant, dis-moi comment on se rend en Enfer ou je-

— Ou quoi ? »

Le ton de cet être ne changea pas, teinté d'un air rauque à faire pâlir Neliel, qui se réfugiait discrètement dans le dos de Tia Hallibel. Quelque chose de particulièrement malsain se dégageait de lui, et son échange avec Grimmjow tendait largement dans ce sens-là. Neliel ne se trouvait d'ailleurs pas au bout de ses peines : comme ses deux camarades, elle écarquilla les yeux dès lors que l'hôte des lieux tourna son visage : un visage calciné, décharné, presque squelettique en partie. Ses pupilles rouge-sang, qui sortaient presque de ses orbites, brillèrent d'une faible lumière.

« — Ici, c'est moi qui prend les décisions. Je suis le Senoshin. Et vous êtes dans _mon _domaine … »

Au même instant, Grimmjow sentit son corps devenir brûlant, beaucoup trop brûlant. Il se faisait actuellement carboniser sur place, alors que cette chose n'avait encore rien fait d'autre que prononcer quelques paroles menaçantes …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE LAST JUDGMENT**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Qui était l'auteur de ce déplacement rapide si bruyant ? »**

**Journaliste : **Chers lecteurs, une chose infâme est arrivée ! La nuit dernière, un déplacement rapide extrêmement bruyant nous a réveillés avant notre passage dans le studio ! Aujourd'hui, nos chers acteurs sont épuisés et recherchent activement le coupable … !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **T'es au courant que ton histoire ne tient absolument pas la route ?

**Journaliste : **Il fallait une entrée en matière, aussi absurde soit-elle.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mouais … et puis je peux savoir pourquoi tu continues de te prendre pour un personnage de Bleach ?

**Journaliste : **Je suis un personnage de _Bleach — Rising Hell _!

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Cela suffit. Il est temps de retourner dans le vif du sujet, et de retrouver le coupable de ce déplacement rapide bruyant qui nous a prétendument réveillé alors que personne ne dort dans le studio. Et pour une telle chose … l'Inspecteur Aizen est là !

**Ichimaru Gin : **Ouaaaaaaiis !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin, c'est parti pour notre intro.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Ok ! C'est parti !

_**La musique s'allume. Générique d'intro « d'Inspecteur Gadget »**_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_Hey là qui va là, _

**Ichimaru Gin : **_Inspecteur Aizen,_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_Hey là ça va pas,_

**Ichimaru Gin : **_Ouh ouh !_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_Oh là je suis là,_

**Ichimaru Gin : **_Inspecteur Aizen !_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_C'est moi que voilà !_

**Ichimaru Gin : **_Inspecteur Aizen !_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_Ça va être la joie !_

**Ichimaru Gin : **_Ouh ouh !_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_Au nom de la loi,_

**Ichimaru Gin : **_Moi je vous arrête !_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_Je vous arrête-là !_

**Ichimaru Gin : **_Go go !_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_Aizen à main,_

**Ichimaru Gin : **_Flash !_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_Aizen au chapeau,_

**Ichimaru Gin :**_ Hey oh !_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_Aizen au poing,_

**Ichimaru Gin : **_Oh là !_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_Elastico-Aizen !_

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bon et si on arrêtait ces conneries ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Kurosaki Ichigo, n'as-tu pas honte d'interrompre une telle partition musicale ? Quoi qu'il en soit, un tonnerre d'applaudissements mesdames et messieurs pour Aizen Sôsuke je vous prie.

**Hinamori Momo : **Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Hinamori-kun ? N'étais-tu pas morte ? Ah non, excuse-moi, c'est probablement ta façon de vivre. Mdr comment je t'ai clashé.

**Hinamori Momo (larmoyante) : **Shiro-chaaaan !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bien, maintenant, commençons notre enquête.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Moi j'dis que c'est Kurosaki Ichigo. Il veut toujours s'faire remarquer pour plaire aux gens.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est n'importe quoi ! Aucune preuve !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Non c'est vrai, Kurosaki Ichigo n'est pas le coupable, j'en ai assez de le voir partout dans les previews, cherchons quelqu'un de plus intéressant.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hé ! Attendez ! Je suis intéressant !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Avant que nos lecteurs ne se le demandent, notre prochain chapitre, publié Mercredi, sera intitulé _The Last Judgment, _et mettra en valeur cette horreur de Senoshin qui n'avait aucune importance jusqu'à présent. Soit. Je pense que le Journaliste est le responsable du déplacement rapide d'hier.

**Journaliste : **Mais je n'ai pas de pouvoirs …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Qui s'en importe ? Tant que l'on a un coupable, la Justice est rendue et tout le monde est content. N'est-ce pas ?

**Ichimaru Gin : **Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Cette preview n'a absolument _aucun _sens …

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Gin ! Reviens dans le monde des vivants maintenant ! Regarde, Ulquiorra est revenu pour Orihime, alors fais-le pour moi.

**Ichimaru Gin : **WAH ! T'es sérieuse là ?! Tu crois que j'vais revenir pour revoir ta tête ou quoi ?! J'suis bien content où je suis !

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **… Tant pis alors, j'avais un indice sur le coupable du déplacement rapide.

**Ichimaru Gin : **M'en fous.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Non, c'est important. En tant qu'Ultime Détective de l'Univers, je me dois d'avoir raison à chaque enquête. Même si ça entre en contradiction avec mon message d'au-dessus, mais personne ne retient quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Quel est cet indice ?

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Tant que Gin ne reviens pas, je ne dirai rien !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Vas-y Gin reviens stp, je te tuerai après si tu veux.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Bah nan, j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer deux fois en plus, c'est la honte et Tôsen-san va se moquer de moi.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Coupez-moi ce bordel et parlez de mon futur combat épique plutôt, c'est n'importe quoi …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Pour faire un combat, il faut deux adversaires. Mais je ne trouve pas le mien. Hitsugaya Toshirô, je viens de te clasher grave-là. J'ai appris ce mot en lisant la preview, et je t'ai clashé. Tu entends ? Je t'ai clashé.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Coupez …

_Personne ne saura jamais qui a été le responsable de ce déplacement rapide si bruyant. Et s'il s'agissait vraiment du Journaliste ?_


	64. The Last Judgment

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__L'attaque du Seireitei commence ! Meikyû et ses troupes se dispersent en même temps que les Shinigamis. Pendant ce temps, Ketsurui laisse sa sœur et Ichigo Kurosaki derrière elle pour partir en direction du château de Meikyû, tandis que Grimmjow, Neliel et Hallibel font la connaissance du peu amical Senoshin … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Hozûkimaru **

Clamant partout à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il est le plus chanceux des Zanpakutô, Hozûkimaru ne parvient néanmoins pas à convaincre grand-monde. Pourtant, il affirme avoir survécu à une partie de poker avec le Hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo …

_**CHAPTER LXIV : THE LAST JUDGMENT**_

**B**rûlure, et rien d'autre. Grimmjow s'avéra incapable de réprimer un râle de douleur, dès lors que des flammes denses s'emparèrent de son corps. Mais l'Espada parvint toutefois à se ressaisir suffisamment rapidement, et laissa échapper de son corps une forte dose d'énergie spirituelle, assez pour disperser un instant les flammes qui menaçaient de le calciner. Derrière lui, Neliel Tu Odershvank et Tia Hallibel observèrent avec une méfiance réelle l'arrivée de cette créature, surtout compte-tenu du fait que leur coéquipier, certes de mauvaise grâce, se faisait actuellement happer. Au bout de quelques instants de lutte qui lui parurent bien longues, Grimmjow s'extirpa totalement, atterrissant non loin de ses inertes camarades.

« — Enfoiré ! Siffla l'Arrancar à la chevelure bleue. T'es qui, merde ?!

— Je suis le Senoshin. Tonna une fois de plus le concerné. Vous êtes sur mon domaine … et n'êtes rien d'autre que des pantins entre les mains d'un Dieu …

— Un Dieu ? Te fous pas d'ma gueule ! »

Ne trouvant visiblement pas la diplomatie dans la liste de ses compétences, l'ancien subordonné de Sôsuke Aizen fila immédiatement, à l'aide d'un sonido exécuté fort rapidement. Une fois dans le dos de sa cible, Grimmjow dégaina immédiatement son Zanpakutô, qu'il fit abattre vers ce qui ressemblait au dos de cet être décharné. Mais immédiatement, la lame de l'épée se stoppa, nette, à quelques centimètres de son adversaire. Le Senoshin, lui, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement face aux agressions pourtant évidentes de la panthère. L'échec de cette attaque marqua d'ailleurs bien ce dernier, dont les traits du visage suffisaient clairement à exprimer la situation dans laquelle son esprit se trouvait.

« — Oui. Articula lentement l'hôte des lieux. Je suis un Dieu. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Grimmjow fut tout simplement projeté avec une violence rare à plusieurs mètres, traversant la pièce lugubre, jusqu'à atteindre le mur, contre lequel il s'encastra violemment, avant de pester contre toute sorte de choses.

« — Et si nous n'engagions pas le combat immédiatement ? Glissa la voix lente de Tia Hallibel. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous battre.

— QUOI ?! S'époumona la voix de Grimmjow, de l'autre côté de la salle.

— Grimmjow, écoute-la ! Répondit Neliel, cachée dans le dos de la Reine du Hueco, visiblement bien effrayée par l'apparence de celui qui commandait à cet endroit. »

Le Senoshin, lui, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, posant ses yeux sanguinaires sur la belle Espada aux cheveux blonds. Bras croisés, cette dernière ne disait rien d'autre, et conservait en plus de cela une mine particulièrement calme, expression qui la caractérisait d'ailleurs bien parmi les Arrancars. Rare furent ceux qui auraient pu voir l'actuelle Reine s'emporter d'une quelconque façon.

Le rire rauque du prétendu Dieu ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à résonner dans la pièce. Rire qui insupportait particulièrement Grimmjow : durant toute son existence, il en avait connu, des types qui se prenaient pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Et cette merde ne faisait que s'ajouter à cette triste liste.

« — Que voulez-vous, si vous n'êtes donc pas venus pour me combattre ? Reprit le monstre. La patience n'est pas l'une de mes principales qualités, voyez-vous …

— Nous voulons juste discuter. Affirma Hallibel, en fixant son opposant de son regard de jade. Nous n'avions pas prévus d'atterrir ici.

— Haha … en effet, vous comptiez vous rendre en Enfer, n'est-ce pas … ? Manque de chance pour vous. Je suis le Senoshin, le Juge, la divinité qui régule les entrées et les sorties du monde des ténèbres … si vous ne portez pas le voile des âmes damnées, alors vous ne pourrez pas échapper à mon omniscience. Tous les couloirs de ces lieux … mènent jusqu'à moi. Nul ne peut m'échapper. Mon Maître m'a confié cette mission … et je l'accomplirai aisément.

— Ton maître ? S'enquit lentement le Sexta Espada. Meikyû, c'est ça ? T'es en fait un clebs comme Ulquiorra, qui s'prend pour un Dieu ?

— … _« Meikyû » _… ? Articula son interlocuteur, d'un air dorénavant particulièrement sombre, qui fit d'ailleurs frémir Neliel. Ne dis plus _jamais _ce nom, face à moi. »

Une nouvelle fois, une vague littéralement invisible emporta Grimmjow, qui heurta de plein fouet le mur derrière lui. Les dents serrées, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle, l'Arrancar ne put que constater que son opposant exerçait une pression extrême sur lui, et aucune échappatoire ne semblait s'offrir. Merde ! Il ne pouvait pas se faire laminer comme ça ! Pas lui !

D'un simple mouvement de main, l'auto-proclamé Dieu de ce monde fit alors basculer sa cible, cette dernière s'écrasant sans ménagement sur le sol. Mais le pensionnaire de Las Noches ne put même pas reprendre son souffle, que le sol en-dessous de lui devint soudainement aussi brûlant que des flammes. Se relevant en vitesse, malgré son corps endolori, l'Espada disparu de nouveau, à l'aide d'un sonido. Apparaissant au-dessus de l'horrible être à mi-chemin entre squelette et cadavre, Grimmjow plaça sa main gauche en face de lui, chargeant immédiatement une bonne dose d'énergie.

« — _Cero _! »

Le rayon rougeâtre quitta violemment la paume de la main de son utilisateur, mais n'atteint jamais la cible : sous les yeux écarquillés de Grimmjow, son attaque disparaissait littéralement dès lors qu'elle s'approchait de la cible. Mais le pire restait à venir : une lueur rougeoyante provenant de son dos le fit se retourner : non seulement son coup n'avait pas atteint sa cible, mais en plus, il avait disparu pour revenir vers _lui _?

Et à cette distance, à cette vitesse, difficile pour lui de faire quoi que ce soit …

« — Merde ! Jura-t-il, en plaçant son Zanpakutô pour se protéger. »

Le choc fut néanmoins assez violent, et le jeune homme rebelle s'écrasa violemment sur le sol, crachant une certaine quantité de sang, tandis que son corps lui-même prit de plus en plus d'égratignures. Ses pupilles bleues ne tardèrent ensuite pas à constater qu'au-dessus de lui, de véritables boules de feu chutèrent dans sa direction, menaçant de briser encore davantage ce corps qui s'avérait être dans un état de plus en plus fragile.

Néanmoins, l'Arrancar ne reçut pas le moindre dégât : se sentant tiré vivement vers l'arrière, son visage ne tarda pas à croiser celui de Tia Hallibel, intervenue afin de le secourir, à l'aide d'un sonido.

« — Cesse tes idioties, Grimmjow. Martela la Reine du Hueco Mundo.

— 'Tain, qui t'a demandé de venir m'aider ?!

— Je t'ai dit de te taire. Ordonna avec davantage de véhémence la blonde, le regard toujours porté sur celui de leur agresseur. »

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire à faire pâlir les âmes sensibles, affichant les quelques dents qu'il possédait encore dans sa bouche.

« — Écoutez, Senoshin. Déclara l'Arrancar au regard vert. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous combattre … et de toute évidence, vous ne semblez pas porter ce Meikyû dans votre cœur. Laissez-nous donc passer, c'est lui que nous visons.

— Hahaha ! Très drôle ! Ricana d'un air sarcastique son interlocuteur. C'est vrai … c'est une proposition intéressante …

— Alors c'est oui ? Fit la voix de Neliel, pleine d'espoir de ne pas voir davantage cette chose face à elle.

— … Non. Du moins … je vais vous faire don de ma miséricorde : si vous parvenez à me distraire suffisamment … alors j'ouvrirai pour vous un passage vers le monde de Meikyû. Mais dans le cas contraire … vous allez le rejoindre, sans possibilité de penser quoi que ce soit …

— Il veut nous tuer, tu crois ? Questionna l'ancienne Tercera, à sa Reine.

— Neliel, ne pose pas de questions stupides.

— Tss. Rouspéta de nouveau Grimmjow, en se redressant. J'imagine qu'on n'a pas l'choix de toute façon.

— En effet. Confirma la voix de sa supposée supérieure hiérarchique. »

Les trois Arrancars avaient leurs épées bien dégainées, pointées en direction de leur ennemi commun. Un élan de folie semblait d'ailleurs gagner le visage de ce dernier, folie qui ne faisait que croître au fil des secondes, son rire rauque accompagnant en plus ce spectacle macabre.

Il ne fallait plus réfléchir. Visiblement, cette chose ne connaissait pas non plus le concept de diplomatie. Hallibel soupira intérieurement, devant le côté belliqueux de tous les êtres qu'elle croisait. Pourquoi le monde, pourquoi _les _mondes se faisaient tant, par le don du sang ? Les paupières closes un bref instant, la Reine du Hueco Mundo sentit rapidement le vent souffler, dès lors que, sans surprise, Grimmjow amorça la première attaque, fonçant tête baissée droit vers le Maître de ces lieux, qui n'effectuait d'ailleurs aucun mouvement en particulier. Un simple regard délirant, de simples paroles menaçantes …

« — Laissez-moi vous offrir mon jugement. Ce sera votre dernier. »

_Seireitei — Non loin de la Quatrième Division. _

Un nom.

Un simple nom qui pouvait pourtant faire frémir toute une personne. Quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber, depuis les cieux obscurs du Seireitei. Les pupilles glaciales de Toshirô Hitsugaya, se posaient actuellement sur son adversaire.

_« Ulquiorra Schiffer » _…

Il avait déjà entendu ce nom. Shinji Hirako, Capitaine de la Cinquième Division lui en avait parlé. Parce que cet homme, qui se tenait en face de lui, n'était autre que celui qui avait pris la vie de Momo Hinamori, Lieutenante du Vizard. Et surtout, l'une de ses rares et proches amies. L'écharpe turquoise du jeune Shinigami virevoltait lentement, au rythme du vent froid. Un vent froid qui commençait à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur, autour du plus jeune des Capitaines, en même temps que l'expression sur le visage de ce dernier devint soudainement, de plus en plus sombre. Ulquiorra, lui, ne pouvait pas comprendre tout ce qui troublait actuellement son futur adversaire, et se contenta de l'observer de ses yeux émeraude, sans dire un mot depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé son nom.

« — Matsumoto. Tonna froidement le jeune homme. Pars d'ici.

— Pardon ? S'enquit la concernée, se trouvant à quelques encablures de son supérieur.

— Tu m'as très bien compris. Affirma le jeune homme, sans se retourner, la main serrant avec de plus en plus d'insistance, son Zanpakutô.

— Mais, Capitaine …

— Ne discute pas. Va aider les autres Divisions, ou va protéger la Quatrième. Laisse-moi celui-là. »

Lorsque le Capitaine Hitsugaya prenait une décision ferme, peu de choses pouvaient lui faire changer d'avis. Depuis les nombreuses années durant lesquelles Rangiku combattait et travaillait à ses côtés, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Et elle-même, avait bien saisie la situation. Elle aussi, avait entendu ce nom, quelques temps auparavant, et pouvait parfaitement comprendre la colère naissante de son supérieure. Mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser tomber ici …

Néanmoins, la blonde vénitienne ferma lentement les paupières, avant de rengainer son Zanpakutô, tournant immédiatement les talons, en direction des Quartiers du Capitaine Unohana.

« — Très bien. Dit-elle, le dos tournée à son supérieur. Je vais aller rejoindre la Quatrième Division et … Capitaine …

— Je sais. Coupa ledit Capitaine. Je ferai attention, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Matsumoto hocha doucement la tête. La Shinigami si populaire auprès des hommes au Seireitei laissait clairement transparaître son inquiétude. Son supérieur avait bien deviné ses pensées, mais ça ne la surprenait pas. Résignée, la Lieutenante disparue à l'aide d'un shunpo, laissant seuls les deux protagonistes de la scène suivante, face-à-face. Toujours emmitouflé dans son voile noir, typique des armées de Meikyû, Ulquiorra demeura également physiquement stoïque, observant ni plus, ni moins la situation. Face à lui, la pression spirituelle de son adversaire ne cessait de gagner en intensité. Une aura blanche puissante en résultait d'ailleurs, recouvrant de givre le sol détrempé et les murs à proximité.

« — Je suis le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, Hitsugaya Toshirô. Lança froidement le Shinigami à la chevelure enneigée.

— Je peux voir la haine dans tes yeux. Articula lentement son adversaire. Pourquoi ?

— Tu n'as rien besoin de savoir de plus ! »

Sans prévenir, Hitsugaya s'élança, son avancée créant un remous dans les environs, la lame de Hyôrinmaru bien dégagée et menaçant d'attenter à la vie de sa cible. Mais un fracas métallique ne tarda pas à freiner les velléités du jeune homme : sans bouger outre-mesure de sa place, l'ancien Cuarta Espada avait sorti sa propre lame, qui servit immédiatement de rempart pour bloquer la froide épée du jeune Shinigami. Ce dernier tiqua légèrement sur le coup : son adversaire n'avait même pas reculé d'un centimètre.

Et pire encore, à la seconde suivante, le Capitaine sentit sa tête se faire littéralement attrapée par la main gauche froide de son adversaire, sans que ses yeux ne lui permirent de voir grand-chose. Ulquiorra lui-même s'éleva dans les airs, avant de le lancer avec une violence insoupçonnée compte-tenu de son physique. Toshirô s'écrasa droit contre la façade d'un bâtiment, qui s'écroula en partie sous le choc. La douleur relativement grande liée à ce premier choc qui mettait déjà un coup à l'orgueil, le jeune homme ne tarda toutefois pas à revenir à la réalité, car il le fallait : un rayon émeraude fonçait droit sur lui et son lieu d'impact, à une vitesse toujours impressionnante. Une légère secousse sismique s'en suivit, tandis qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer se posa sur le toit d'une autre habitation, lui offrant une meilleure visibilité sur la situation. Mais fort rapidement, une présence se fit sentir dans son dos : Toshirô Hitsugaya fonçait droit vers lui, son épée brillante d'une lumière froide, avant de s'abattre. Néanmoins, tout avait parfaitement été lu par l'ancien pensionnaire de Las Noches : la lame de ce dernier ne tarda pas à effectuer le chemin inverse.

Néanmoins, avant même que l'impact n'ait lieu, une quantité impressionnante de glace explosa littéralement de Hyôrinmaru, arrachant un soupçon de surprise derrière le regard terne du subordonné de Meikyû. À l'instant suivant, le toit entier, et plus encore, se faisait congeler par une véritable vague de glace, emportant Ulquiorra Schiffer dans son sillage. Ce dernier finit par s'écraser sur le sol, au milieu d'une buée froide, tandis qu'Hitsugaya se posta à son tour sur le toit sur lequel trônait il y a quelques instants l'Arrancar. Durant des mois, il avait perfectionné son Shikai, ce dernier offrant désormais une quantité bien plus conséquente de pouvoir à déverser. Et il allait tout donner, contre cet homme-là.

Les pupilles des deux adversaires se croisèrent, avant que le Capitaine de la Dixième Division ne reprenne une fois de plus la parole :

« — Toute l'eau est sous mon contrôle, ne l'oublie pas. Siffla le jeune homme. »

L'Arrancar froid de nature plissa légèrement le regard : tout autour de lui, l'humidité semblait régner en maître. Les morceaux de glace détruits lors du précédent impact commencèrent à se mouvoir, cherchant visiblement à piéger l'ancien Espada à l'intérieur. Mais ce dernier leva son sabre, et immédiatement, toute la glace le menaçant se brisa. Et par la même occasion, la dernière recrue des Enfers fonça à une allure très vive, droit vers sa cible.

Sa vitesse de déplacement avait de quoi paraître très impressionnante, et à ce moment-là, Toshirô le comprit bien : il ne l'emporterait pas sur ce domaine. Le jeune Capitaine leva son Zanpakutô vers les cieux, tandis que le toit gelé se brisa, libérant une multitude de pics de glace, que le Shinigami lança vers son ennemi, après un simple mouvement de son épée. Mais ce dernier passa littéralement à travers tous les projectiles, pour apparaître finalement juste devant son ennemi. Le sabre de l'Arrancar s'abattit avec une certaine violence : Toshirô répondit, mais son épée fut repoussée assez violemment, le jeune Capitaine lui-même projeté à une vitesse assez rapide, au-dessus de cette habitation qui ne cessait son processus de désagrégation.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent, lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau la présence de son adversaire, dans son dos. Les choses parurent même plus graves, lorsqu'une lumière émeraude entoura le doigt de l'envoyé des Enfers. Un Cero propre aux Hollows explosa, tandis qu'instinctivement, Toshirô avait pris la voie des airs. Le reste du bâtiment sur lequel guerroyaient les deux belligérants fini par être réduit à l'état de ruines.

« — Les humains combattent pour des raisons absurdes. Souffla la voix du dernier arrivant. »

Toshirô le voyait bien. Tous deux se trouvaient actuellement bien dans les cieux, à se toiser du regard. Que faisait cet être aux côtés de l'Enfer ? Il n'y avait pas lieu à faire de telles réflexions. L'aura froide du jeune Capitaine s'accrût davantage, avant que sa lame ne libère une multitude de grands dragons glacés.

« — Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Affirma Toshirô, en observant à son tour l'évolution des événements.

— Inutile de perdre du temps à juger cela. Rétorqua son adversaire, en détruisant un à un les dragons, à l'aide de multiples Cero lancés, créant des explosions de couleur assez flatteuse pour la rétine, dans les cieux obscurs du Seireitei. »

En-dessous de ce champ de bataille aérien, à l'intérieur de la Quatrième Division, une ombre se postait proche de la fenêtre, le regard porté vers l'extérieur.

« — Ulquiorra … »

_Seireitei — Zone Est. _

De la ruine, des affrontements, du sang, des hurlements …

La panique gagnait doucement le rang des habitants. Il n'y avait rien d'illogique, lorsque l'on assistait à une invasion aussi soudaine des lieux. De nombreux corps furent éjectés sur le sol, découpés. Les troupes de Shinigamis répondaient avec l'énergie dont ils pouvaient encore faire preuve, aux assauts sanguinaires des troupes venues de l'Enfer. Dans une ruelle, plusieurs Shinigamis semblaient visiblement en grande difficultés, et cherchaient à fuir une véritable vague d'âmes damnées, qui les poursuivaient.

_« — On va tous mourir ! S'écria l'un des Shinigamis._

— _Tais-toi et dépêche-toi ! Répondit un autre. » _

Pourtant, tous les Shinigamis ne partageaient –heureusement pour le Gotei 13- pas cette peur de l'envahisseur. Et le petit groupe fuyard ne tarda pas à le constater : à l'autre bout de la ruelle, un autre groupe d'hommes se tenait, chassant visiblement bien loin toute idée de retraite. Parmi eux, une ombre relativement robuste, les cheveux oscillant entre le gris et le blanc, et un air farouche sur le visage. Il y avait beaucoup d'ennemis, qui déferlaient en face.

« — J'vous jure, ces tapettes sont incorrigibles. Soupira-t-il, d'un air légèrement agacé.

— Capitaine Muguruma ! S'exclamèrent les Shinigamis qui prenaient la fuite.

— Ouais, c'est ça, tirez-vous. On s'en occupe. »

Le _« on »_ ne désignait évidemment pas le seul Capitaine de la Neuvième Division comme étant l'adversaire de tous ces fantassins de Meikyû. Une autre ombre se posa à côté de lui, portant également le haori caractéristique des Capitaines : Ôtoribashi Rose.

« — Allons, Kensei, faisons preuve d'un peu d'art dans ce conflit, veux-tu bien ? Murmura doucement le blond, en observant la vague d'ennemis approcher.

— Ferme-la, Rose. Comme si j'avais besoin d'entendre toutes ces conneries. Railla son camarade. On les défonce, un point c'est tout.

— C'est loin d'être une réplique artistique, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Répondit le Capitaine de la Troisième Division, en haussant les épaules.

— Ouais, ouais … tu m'en diras tant. Shûhei ! Prépare-toi maintenant ! »

Côte à côte, les deux Capitaines lancèrent un regard commun sur les toits en bordure des lieux. Le Lieutenant de la Neuvième Division, Hisagi Shûhei, portait un regard visiblement légèrement lassé par la situation. Sur le toit d'en face, Kira Izuru faisait de même. Derrière les deux Lieutenants, se trouvait surtout une horde de Shinigamis appartenant aux divisions respectives des concernés. Une bataille frontale s'annonçait, comme dans les anciens temps.

« — Allez les gars ! Ordonna Kensei, d'un air autoritaire, qui caractérisait sa personne. Butez-moi tous ces enfoirés !

— Compris ! Répondit Hisagi, en emmenant dans son sillage ses soldats.

— Hé, Kensei ! Je ne suis pas un gars moi ! Couina la voix de Mashirô Kuna, qui venait d'apparaître à l'aide d'un shunpo, juste à côté des Shinigamis qui donnaient l'assaut.

— M'en fous ! Dépêche-toi !

— Allez Izuru, tâche de rendre ça artistique ! »

Une pointe de déception ou plutôt de résignation, se dessina sur le visage du jeune Lieutenant aux cheveux blonds. Son Capitaine ne changerait jamais, sans doute, quand bien même la situation possédait réellement un caractère alarmant qui devrait l'inquiéter. Cela dit, les deux Capitaines présents se lancèrent également dans la bataille, en même temps que les troupes, dans un carnage assez révélateur de la sauvagerie inhérente à toutes les guerres.

Les minutes ne tardèrent pas à passer, minutes qui parurent bien longues à certains. Mais au final, à la fin du conflit, il ne restait plus aucune âme damnée parmi la troupe de fantassins, envoyée par Meikyû.

« — Wah ! C'était trop bien ! S'exclama Mashirô en sautillant sur place. »

Tous récupéraient plus ou moins du choc. Si les Capitaines comme Rose ou Kensei n'en n'avaient pas énormément souffert, pour les Shinigamis de bas rang, ce fut une toute autre histoire. Un bon nombre d'entre eux avaient péri, et les plus hauts gradés pouvaient bien voir les peines ressenties par leurs propres fantassins, en les observant. Mais le prix des guerres se versait toujours dans le sang, et tout le monde avait bien cela à l'esprit.

« — Hé, Kensei, t'as vu le super kick que j'ai fait à l'autre ? Insista Mashirô, à côté de son supérieur.

— Rien à foutre. Déclara ce dernier, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, pour observer l'éventuelle arrivée de nouveaux ennemis.

— Méchant ! T'es méchant ! Sale méchant !

— Bon ! Le repos est fini maintenant. On se met en marche ! Reprit le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division, ignorant royalement les jérémiades de son auto-proclamée _« Super Lieutenante »_

— Mais ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes … Répondit doucement la voix d'Hisagi. Nos soldats ont besoin de repos.

— Pauvre con, j'sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais le Seireitei est envahi. Réprimanda sévèrement le Vizard.

— … Oui, Capitaine.

— Allons ! Ne luttons pas entre nous, ce n'est pas une forme d'art que j'apprécie. Intervint de nouveau la voix de Rose Ôtoribashi. Et … tiens ? Il semblerait que quelqu'un approche. »

L'ambiance changea, radicalement. D'ordinaire, les âmes damnées ne devaient pas se déplacer seules, la force principale qui leur semblait assignée étant ce caractère déferlant, de groupe. Mais là-bas, à une vingtaine de mètres des Shinigamis, une ombre portant un voile noir s'avançait. Seule.

Cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'autres soldats pour l'épauler. Les yeux de Kensei se plissèrent doucement, lui-même avançant suffisamment jusqu'à ce que le nouvel arrivant ne se situe plus très loin de lui. Ce dernier, à la vue de ce comité d'accueil, retira lentement sa capuche, laissant apparaître son visage, ses cheveux rouge, et son regard de la même couleur … et une cigarette dans la bouche.

« — T'es un Général, je présume ? Siffla la voix de Kensei, bras croisés en face de son adversaire.

— Ouais. Rétorqua le concerné, celui de la Haine, Nikushimi.

— Parfait. Affirma alors Kensei, en se craquant doucement le cou et les poings. Donc si je te bute, ça nous fera un problème de moins.

— Heu, Kensei, je vois que tu es devenu très modeste ces derniers temps. Lui lança la voix de Rose, situé plus loin. Mais ne fais pas l'idiot, hein ? »

Nikushimi ne répondit rien aux propos de son adversaire, se contentant de l'observer de son regard de feu. Il ne haïssait pas cet homme, pas autant qu'il aurait pu le faire, il y a de cela quelques temps. Ses paupières se fermèrent, alors que l'air changea brutalement, à partir du moment même où un shunpô du Capitaine de la Neuvième Division ne permette à ce dernier d'apparaître, à un centimètre du Général de Meikyû. Le poing frappa, à une allure importante, et cherchait vraisemblablement à heurter le visage.

Mais sous l'œil interloqué de tous les autres, le coup n'atteint pas ledit Général : pire encore, il fut stoppé par la main du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Le Capitaine au court haori écarquilla grandement ses yeux, le stade de surprise ayant été bien dépassé. Il avait absolument toute sa force dans ce coup de poing, et le regard neutre de son adversaire lui faisait actuellement presque autant d'effet qu'un coup d'épée : ce type n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour stopper l'attaque.

« — Je tuerai tous les Shinigamis. Affirma lentement le Général de la Haine. Et tu vas être le premier.

— Quoi … ? »

L'interrogation trouva une réponse quasiment immédiate, lorsque Nikushimi lâcha le poing de son assaillant. Sur ce dernier, une lumière rouge, provenant d'un étrange sceau, venait d'être dessiné. Et dès lors que le Shinigami remarqua une concentration anormale d'énergie là-dessus, le mal semblait déjà fait. Une explosion se produisit, sous les airs hébétés de tous ses autres adversaires.

Un voile de fumée avait fait son apparition, duquel sortit le corps fumant de Kensei : le bras droit de ce dernier venait tout bonnement d'être réduit en cendres, et le corps du Shinigami chuta lourdement sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant abondamment par divers endroits …

« — KENSEI ! Hurla la voix de Rose, en voyant la situation complètement échapper au contrôle des membres des Treize Divisions.

— CAPITAINE ! Fit pareillement Hisagi. Enfoiré ! »

Le Lieutenant ne réfléchit pas réellement, avant de foncer sur le champ de bataille, un air colérique bien ancré sur son visage. Une aura rouge puissante commençait néanmoins à entourer le corps de l'âme damnée qui se trouvait en face de lui. Fait qui alerta immédiatement le Capitaine de la Troisième Division.

« — Non attends ! Recule !

— Ça ne servira à rien. Siffla la voix de Nikushimi, en jetant sa cigarette sur le sol. Vous allez tous y passer, maintenant. »

Partout, dans les environs, de grandes lumières brûlantes apparurent pour aller en direction des cieux, formant une sorte de cage qui enfermait tous les membres des deux Divisions. Un élan de panique s'empara d'ailleurs de leurs visages, notamment celui de Kira Izuru.

« — _Seninkan._ »

Une explosion énorme venait de secouer les environs tout entiers, les bâtiments aux alentours furent soufflés par la déflagration engendrée …

Et les Shinigamis semblaient difficilement pouvoir y survivre.

**Signification des noms : **

**Seninkan : **Le Grand Sceau.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : TURN OFF THE HOPE'S LIGHT**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Échange de cadeaux »**

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Bon, Shinigamis ! Je veux que vous vous fassiez des cadeaux ! Et vous les aurez pour de vrai si on gagne cette guerre !

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **Mais … pourquoi ?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Ne cherche pas de raison, imbécile !

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **Ah … d'accord. Hé, Nanao-chan !

**Nanao Ise : **Capitaine, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas de vos photos en sous-vêtements.

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **Yama-ji, Nanao-chan ne veut pas de mon cadeau …

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Et alors ?! Tu n'as qu'à offrir de meilleurs cadeaux, avorton !

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **Beuh …

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Capitaine ! Capitaine ! J'ai des cadeaux pour vous !

**Hitsugaya Toshirô : **Je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir.

**Matsumoto Rangiku : **Mais si, tenez ! J'ai une tétine ! MDR MDR MDR !

**Hitsugaya Toshirô (blasé) : **Va voir ailleurs …

**Hinamori Momo : **Shiro-chan, j'ai acheté des lego pour toi !

**Hitsugaya Toshirô : **Va ailleurs toi aussi ! Et puis tu es supposée être morte, alors fais comme si tu l'étais !

**Hinamori Momo : **Mais Shiro-chan … c'est ennuyeux après …

**Hitsugaya Toshirô : **Peu importe. D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre, _Turn Off The Hope's Light _sera publié Vendredi.

**Renji Abarai : **Hé ! Ichigo ! Fais-moi un cadeau et donne-moi des jeux s'te plaît ! Je veux Fifa 15, Resident Evil 5 et …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Va les acheter alors, comme si j'avais envie de te faire des cadeaux !

**Renji Abarai : **Hein ?! Bâtard !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Tu ne mérites rien je te rappelle !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ichigo ! Renji ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !

**Ichigo &amp; Renji : **Quoi ?!

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Quelle version de Mr Algue Nii-sama préférerait-il ? Mr Algue Pirate ou Mr Algue Spartiate ?!

**Tout le monde : **…

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Rukia, il était inutile de me prendre des cadeaux. Mais tant qu'à faire, prends moi Mr Algue Pirate. Je sens déjà l'esprit de Cutler Beckett entrer en moi.

**Ichigo Kurosaki (horrifié) : **CUTLER BECKETT ?! Le méchant de Pirate des Caraïbes 3 ?!

**Cutler Beckett : **C'est exact. Je vais vous offrir le cœur de Davy Jones comme cadeau, Capitaine Kuchiki.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je vois. Je suppose que la morale et l'honneur m'obligent à répondre favorablement à ce geste. Je vais vous donner le cœur de Renji en échange.

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **Hé ! Ichigo ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Laisse-moi deviner : un combat ?

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **Nan ! Un combat éternel ! HAHAHAHA !

**Inoue Orihime : **Kurosaki-kun, j-j'ai u-un c-cadeau pour t-toi, p-parce que bah j-j-aimerais bien t-te le d-donner e-et p-puis euh …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Femme, personne ne veut de tes cadeaux.

**Inoue Orihime : **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Tu n'es même pas un allié des Shinigamis !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Et alors ? Moi aussi je veux des cadeaux, et en Enfers on ne se fait jamais de cadeaux. Je suis venu récupérer mon dû.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ha ! Ulquiorra, comme si quelqu'un allait te faire des cadeaux !

**Fangirls d'Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Ulquiorra-sama ! Tenez ! Tenez !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Vous êtes qui vous ? Comme si j'allais accepter vos cadeaux. Vous êtes trop moches. Mais laissez-moi prendre la Nintendo DS et disparaissez.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hé ! Enfoiré ! Donne-la moi !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Dans tes rêves. Mais ne rêve pas de moi.

**Ishida Uryû : **Pourquoi personne ne me fait de cadeaux … ?

**Sado Yasutora : **Ishida, tiens, je t'ai ramené des fleurs. Pour ta tombe.

**Ishida Uryû : **… Non merci, ça ira.

**Hitsugaya Toshirô : **Je suppose qu'il y a eu assez de conneries comme ça. Coupez.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Bande d'avortons. Vous allez tous souffrir. Comme je le soupçonnais, personne ne m'a fait le moindre cadeau, alors là …

**Tout le monde : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **J'ai pris une Nintendo DS pour vous.


	65. Turn Off The Hope's Light

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__En Enfers, le Senoshin s'avère être une personne relativement peu amicale, et Grimmjow en fait vite les frais en compagnie de ses deux camarades. Combattre pour atteindre l'autre monde devient alors la condition de ce jeu macabre. Pendant ce temps, Hitsugaya Toshirô défie en singulier Ulquiorra Schiffer, et les Troisième et Neuvième Divisions font vite la connaissance du Général de la Haine, Nikushimi, dans une rencontre courte … et explosive. _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Fuji Kujaku**

Se considérant comme le plus beau des Zanpakutô, Fuji Kujaku est néanmoins accusé par Senbonzakura d'être un gay, qui a répandu ces rumeurs parmi les rangs de tous les autres Zanpakutô. Pour se défendre, Fuji Kujaku a déclaré qu'en réalité, Senbonzakura était une fille qui se dissimulait derrière son masque. Mais personne ne l'a pris au sérieux.

_** CHAPTER LXV : TURN OFF THE HOPE'S LIGHT**_

**U**ne explosion titanesque s'empara des lieux, illuminant les cieux obscurs du Seireitei, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, tout en se signalant également par de fortes variations sismiques créées en conséquence.

Depuis sa fenêtre, le Capitaine-Commandant, Yamamoto Genryûsai, assistait à toute la situation, laissant son visage aussi inexpressif que d'ordinaire. La bataille qui se jouait ici déciderait probablement de l'avenir de ce monde, et les victimes seront forcément nombreuses. Pas de quoi faire vaciller l'homme qui tient cette institution depuis un millénaire maintenant : il en avait connu, des guerres. Mais jamais il n'avait perdu le contrôle et l'ordre qui en dépendait.

Néanmoins, certains mots, certaines choses résonnaient dans son esprit. Selon ce que lui avait raconté Rikuchi Roshin, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il croiserait la route de Meikyû. Ses souvenirs liés à cette époque avaient été bannis, mais à cet instant-là, le vieil homme aurait bien aimé les posséder, histoire de savoir un minimum d'informations sur son futur adversaire.

« — Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto Genryûsai ! S'écria soudainement une voix, dans la pièce réservée audit Commandant.

— Mmh ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Des soldats, visiblement plutôt pris par la panique venaient de faire irruption. En réalité, le plus ancien des Shinigamis pouvait bien deviner ce qui pourrait les faire trembler à ce point-là, rien qu'en ressentant le flux d'énergie massif qui approchait de ses propres quartiers. Mais nulle inquiétude, sur le visage de Yamamoto.

« — Les troupes ennemies approchent ! Nos soldats sont incapables de les repousser !

— Je vois ça. Rétorqua le Commandant. Augmentez le nombre de soldats près de l'entrée principale.

— C'est inutile, mon Commandant ! Le chef des ennemis en personne se trouve là-bas !

— Pardon ? Rétorqua de sa voix grave, Yamamoto Genryûsai. Je vois. Nulle inquiétude, vous pouvez même les laisser passer, j'écraserai la vermine à la source.

— … Heu …

— Vous pouvez disposer ! Grommela lentement le vieil homme, visiblement contrarié par le manque de confiance de ses propres soldats. Non, attendez … pourquoi est-ce qui vous me faîtes ce rapport ? Où est passé Sasakibe ? »

_Seireitei — Près de l'entrée de la Première Division. _

La technique de l'assaut par le nombre fonctionnait toujours globalement bien. Meikyû avançait tranquillement, au milieu d'un nombre important de ses fantassins. Les troupes de Shinigamis rencontrées au fur et à mesure de cette sanglante avancée ne faisaient que reculer de plus en plus, jusqu'à bientôt atteindre les Quartiers dans lesquels résidaient le Capitaine Yamamoto Genryûsai, chef des Shinigamis du Seireitei. Cette simple pensée fit d'ailleurs sourire intérieurement le chef des âmes damnées.

Il ne restait désormais plus que quelques temps à attendre, avant que les jeux ne soient faits. Tout se déroulait pour le moment comme prévu, malgré l'accueil réservé par les Capitaines, tout à l'heure. Personne au Seireitei ne pourrait prévoir ses intentions, il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que cela se produise. Ils ne disposaient pas de suffisamment d'informations pour cela, et Rikuchi Roshin avait visiblement été assez avare dans la divulgation d'informations là-dessus.

« — Allez, continuez mes soldats ! Nous y sommes presque ! »

Les nombreux fracas métalliques, explosions et autres projectiles ne cessèrent aucunement, quand bien même, face à Meikyû et son armée d'envahisseurs, se tenait dorénavant les Quartiers tant désirés. La grande porte d'entrée ne tarda pas à être prise d'assaut par les âmes damnées, les Shinigamis commençant déjà à se replier à l'intérieur des Quartiers. Du moins, tous … sauf un. Une ombre se tenait-là, sur les hauteurs, un balcon de la Première Division visiblement. Et son regard se portait irrémédiablement vers les ennemis, qui faisaient tomber un à un tous les soldats qui défendaient au prix de leur vie, l'entrée des Quartiers. Dans le ciel obscur, l'orage se mit à gronder, sous l'œil intéressé de Meikyû.

La fameuse ombre en question ne tarda pas à sauter de son perchoir, jusqu'à atteindre la ligne de démarcation entre les deux armées, stoppant nette par son apparition, les âmes damnées.

« — Lieutenant Sasakibe ?! S'exclamèrent des Shinigamis, plus ou moins blessés, qui rentraient dans les locaux de la Division.

— Restez en retrait. Déclara ce dernier. Je vais me charger de ralentir l'ennemi. »

La mémoire du vice-Capitaine lui rappelait très sensiblement la dernière invasion de l'Enfer dans les rues du Seireitei. À ce moment-là, le Lieutenant à la chevelure grisée avait également tenté de s'interposer. Mais Seijaku, Général du Silence, lui avais mis une raclée dont son âme ne se souvenait encore que trop bien. Pire encore, après sa défaite, il avait failli causer la mort de Nanao Ise et de Kurosaki Ichigo, sous l'influence du Général de l'Avarice, Yokubari.

Alors cette fois-ci, il pouvait le jurer sur son âme. Il apportait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de lumière d'espoir à ses camarades. Certes, il n'avait pas le charisme de nombre d'autres, ni leur force. Mais sa volonté et sa résolution ne comportaient aujourd'hui pas la moindre faille. Son regard inquisiteur se posa immédiatement sur le seul visage à découvert parmi les troupes ennemies : Meikyû. Un regard que ne lui rendit pas réellement le leader adverse, puisque plutôt amusé par la situation.

« — Tu es Sasakibe Chôjiro, hein ? Questionna ce dernier, en avançant aux devants des troupes, à qui il avait intimé l'arrêt. Tu veux te battre contre moi, pour de vrai ? Tu n'as pas réussi à vaincre Seijaku, pas du tout en fait, et tu veux te dresser face à moi ? Je crois que tu ne réalises pas tout à fait la situation.

— Au contraire. Martela lentement le vieil homme, en prenant son Zanpakutô à une main, pour le placer à la verticale, au-dessus de sa tête. Je sais très bien ce que la situation implique, et je connais aussi tous les risques.

— Beau discours. Concéda l'homme à la peau pâle, en face de lui. Mais autre chose, sinon ?

— Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire. Siffla le Lieutenant. Si je pourrais apporter un peu de lumière à cet endroit, ne serait-ce que pour un court instant … alors je n'hésiterai pas … _Bankai_ ! »

Le sabre de Sasakibe s'entoura d'une lueur électrique de plus en plus importante, sous le regard indifférent de son adversaire. Cette lueur devint rapidement un véritable rayon, qui s'éleva parmi les nuages noirs du malheur, pour y greffer une lueur d'espoir.

« — _**Koko Gonryô Rikyû **_! »

Une véritable cage de tonnerre venait d'apparaître, entourant le Shinigami.

« — Ah, tu possèdes le Bankai ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais un Shinigami faible et sans intérêt. Pourquoi pas un échauffement !

— Beaucoup de monde imagine que je suis faible. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, je n'ai jamais su leur montrer à tous le contraire. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai un honneur à laver.

— Arrête, je vais commencer à pleurer. Je suis trop ému.

— Et même si je dois périr, je le ferai debout. Affirma le vice-Capitaine, en pointant sa lame, droit sur son adversaire. »

Sans laisser le temps à ce dernier de réagir, de nombreux éclairs s'abattirent, frappant de plein fouet la zone dans laquelle le chef des âmes damnées se trouvait, illuminant légèrement les environs, et soulevant une certaine quantité de débris. Lorsque de nouveau, Meikyû fut visible aux yeux des autres, il ne portait pas la moindre trace de blessure.

« — Ces beaux discours n'étaient que pour frimer ou bien ? Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu as, Sasakibe Chôjiro ?

— Ce n'est que le commencement.

— J'espère pour toi que tu commenceras assez tôt quand même. Fit son interlocuteur, en haussant les épaules. Parce que si je commence mon échauffement … »

Les yeux de Sasakibe s'écarquillèrent vivement, la présence de son adversaire se faisant ressentir, mais dans son dos.

« — … Alors sois bien prêt. »

L'ancien Shinigami plaça littéralement sa main sur le front du Lieutenant, ce qui provoqua l'envol de ce dernier à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, au milieu d'âmes damnées qui profitèrent immédiatement de la situation pour pénétrer à l'intérieur des Quartiers de la Première Division, dans lesquels d'autres Shinigamis prirent les armes pour combattre.

Sasakibe, lui, planta son sabre dans le sol, tandis que la foudre gronda au même moment. Un nouvel éclair déchira les cieux, pour foncer droit vers Meikyû. Ce dernier plissa légèrement les yeux, avant de lever sa main, dans le but de bloquer l'assaut. Le choc fut plus violent qu'il ne l'imaginait, et le chef des armées provenant de l'Enfer parut réellement surpris, lorsque ses pieds s'enfoncèrent littéralement et doucement sous la terre, comme si son corps tout entier se faisait pousser par la foudre.

Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, en exerçant davantage de force, l'envahisseur parvint à désintégrer l'éclair qui se trouvait face à lui, quand bien même quelques étincelles demeurèrent présentes sur la main de l'homme à la fine armure noire. Secouant doucement ladite main, Meikyû esquissa un petit sourire.

« — Regarde, tu es fier de toi ?

— Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier de cela. Répondit le Lieutenant, en fonçant dans la direction de son ennemi.

— Sérieusement, tu devrais te détendre de temps en temps. Je sais que ton chef est Yamamoto Genryûsai et qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de faire de blagues, mais quand même ! »

Soupirant devant le manque d'effort effectué par Sasakibe au niveau de la communication, l'homme à la chevelure ébène se résigna à dégainer son épée, à son tour. Le choc entre les deux lames ne tarda pas à tourner court, en faveur de l'ancien Shinigami. Sasakibe fut repoussé vers l'arrière, mais ne s'arrêta toutefois pas. Il connaissait bien la force qui était sienne, et imaginait aisément que cet homme en face de lui allait bien au-delà.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement. Une forte lueur foudroyante s'empara du Shinigami, avant que ce dernier ne déclenche salve d'éclairs, droit vers Meikyû. Aucun de ces derniers ne parvint à toucher l'ennemi, ce dernier se déplaçant à une allure trop rapide pour que le Lieutenant parvienne à l'atteindre. Le sol entier fut parcouru de multiples décharges, sans que jamais, la cible réelle ne soit touchée. Fonçant à une allure rapide, pour atteindre le vice-Capitaine, Meikyû lui infligea immédiatement un coup de genou, droit dans le ventre. Serrant les dents et réprimant un râle de douleur, ce dernier disparu à l'aide d'un shunpô, pour se placer à une distance plus respectable de son ennemi.

« — En réalité, tu commences à m'ennuyer. Affirma le maître des ennemis. N'as-tu vraiment rien de mieux ? Car actuellement, je dois bien dire que la déception est assez grande après tous tes beaux discours.

— Tu n'as encore rien vu. Lâcha son adversaire, en plissant les yeux. _Kumierô _! »

Tout autour de Meikyû, se plantèrent réellement des barreaux électrifiés, sans que le concerné ne réagisse réellement, faisant visiblement preuve de patience afin de comprendre quel genre d'artifice son adversaire tenterait d'employer pour le mettre à mal. Mais ledit adversaire ne bougea tout simplement pas, arrachant à l'homme aux cheveux noirs, la patience dont il faisait preuve. Soulevant son épée noire, Meikyû fit immédiatement abattre sa lame, droit sur l'un des barreaux, qui fut vaporisé, en même temps que les autres. Mais là se révéla être le réel problème : une légère once de surprise gagna le regard du détenteur de Kaimetsu, puisque les barreaux détruits prirent immédiatement la forme d'une brume assez dense, qui entoura tout le secteur. Et à l'intérieur duquel, Meikyû semblait réellement paralysé. Une énergie statique semblait réellement parcourir cet étrange nuage, et les mouvements du prisonnier en furent forcément affectés.

« — Très ingénieux. Déclara l'ancien Shinigami. Mais tu vas devoir trouver mieux pour espérer m'atteindre.

— Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là. Lui répondit Sasakibe. _Heikazuchi _! »

Le Shinigami planta son épée sur le sol, et immédiatement, toutes les particules d'énergie électriques parurent téléguidées dans la direction du sabre … y compris Meikyû et son nuage jaunâtre. Ce dernier ne parvenait pas à s'extirper de cette entrave, et arrivait irrémédiablement droit sur Sasakibe. Toujours un genou à terre, les yeux fermés, ce dernier concentrait visiblement une énergie de plus en plus conséquente dans sa lame, si bien que cette dernière explosa dans un éclat de lumière, jusqu'à devenir complètement immatérielle, du moins, en apparence, Sasakibe tenait-là une lame constituée de foudre uniquement, et fonçait vers son adversaire.

_Un peu d'espoir, pour ses frères et sœurs Shinigamis, qui tombaient au combat, ou qui luttaient encore … tel était sa simple volonté. Il l'accomplirait ! _

Les yeux plissés, Meikyû tint avec davantage d'insistance son épée, qu'il tenta de rapprocher en face de lui, pour servir de bouclier. L'impact avec le Lieutenant de la Première Division ne tarda pas, et une violente explosion s'en suivie. Une colonne électrique s'érigea, à l'entrée des Quartiers de la Première Division, détruisant d'ailleurs en partie les édifices en bordure.

Essoufflé, Sasakibe se retira le plus vite du lieu. Toutes ces techniques employées drainaient grandement son énergie. Une fois toute la visibilité retrouvée, le Lieutenant constata que Meikyû se tenait encore debout. Mais une goutte de sang, puis deux et ensuite trois, coulèrent depuis le front de ce dernier, jusqu'à atteindre le sol, trempé par la pluie qui ne cessait, de même que certaines égratignures avaient également fait leur apparition. L'expression du visage de Meikyû avait perdu de son aspect presque infantile par moment. Non, cette fois-ci, l'attaque de Sasakibe l'avait bien atteint. Ses yeux aussi noirs que l'obscurité se posèrent sur le visage du Shinigami, action qui mit presque mal à l'aise ce dernier.

« — Ce n'était pas mauvais. Affirma lentement le supérieur des autres âmes damnées. Mais … laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose. »

L'épée de celui qui fut un Shinigami s'illumina … d'une lueur ténébreuse. Aussitôt, le vice-Capitaine eut la nette impression que l'obscurité avait gagnée en importance dans les environs, même si cela demeura au stade d'impression.

_Hiroyuki Sawano — Vogel Im Kafig [4 : 00' – 6 : 20']_

« — Laisse-moi te montrer comment éteindre toute lueur d'espoir. »

Sa vitesse d'exécution avait été bien trop rapide. Même s'il ne le voyait pas, Sasakibe pouvait néanmoins deviner que l'attaque directe paraissait envisageable : aussitôt, de nombreux éclairs jaillirent de la lame du Lieutenant. Mais chaque éclair fut annihilé, sous le regard surpris du Lieutenant.

Un coup d'épée. Un seul, et Chôjiro traversa immédiatement un mur tout proche de la grande porte d'entrée. Dans son sillage, il pouvait encore voir toutes ces étranges particules ténébreuses, prendre de plus en plus de place. Le froid gagnait lentement son corps : celui-ci refusait de bouger.

_Mais … il ne s'agissait … que d'un coup …_

Les bruits de pas amenèrent lentement le vieil homme à la réalité. Meikyû entrait par la porte principale, et son regard ébène avait été posé droit sur lui. Cherchant les forces pour se relever, le Shinigami fut néanmoins cloué au sol à l'instant suivant, lorsqu'une onde de choc ténébreuse le heurta, lui, ainsi que les Shinigamis aux alentours … tout comme les âmes damnées. Les combats se stoppèrent ici, à cet instant précis. Du sang s'écoula de la bouche du vice-Capitaine, qui cherchait de nouveau une façon de s'en sortir.

Mais il fut de nouveau coupé dans ses réflexions … comme sa main droite, qui tenait son Zanpakutô, venait d'être coupée.

« — Tu vois, Sasakibe Chôjiro … l'espoir et la lumière tiennent sur trop peu de choses.

— Je …

— Tu vas mourir, tout simplement.

— Lieutenant Sasakibe ! »

Les voix ne lui parvinrent que moyennement à l'oreille.

Actuellement, le vice-Capitaine de la Première Division, se trouvait dos sur le mur, à quelques mètres du sol, une lame plantée droit dans le ventre. Ce dernier laissait échapper une quantité non-négligeable d'hémoglobine, empourprant les environs, devant les regards horrifiés des autres Shinigamis. Meikyû observa un court instant, son œuvre. La main tremblante, son désormais ancien adversaire, chercha à retirer la lame du Zanpakutô ténébreux, enfoncé dans sa chair. Mais aucune force ne lui vint.

_Il avait voulu … _

_Donner un peu d'espoir. Mais actuellement … ses yeux ne lui offraient qu'un océan infini de désespoir. Et lorsqu'un visage familier lui apparaissait … ce dernier lui permettait encore … de revoir cet océan sombre. _

_Au final … n'avait-il pas qu'offert le désespoir à ses troupes ? _

Le sol trembla de nouveau, tandis que Meikyû retira la lame du corps ensanglanté de Sasakibe, ce dernier chutant faiblement sur le sol, le regard de plus en plus vide, et rivé vers le plafond.

Son bourreau évita une offensive : une grande vague de flammes, qui détruisit le sol en-dessous.

« — Hé bien, Yamamoto Genryûsai … tu as bien mis du temps à venir ici. Tu savais pourtant que ton disciple livrait un combat perdu d'avance … mais tu as choisi de le laisser, pour qu'il ait un peu d'honneur dans sa tombe ?

— Silence. Tonna la voix du concerné. »

Yamamoto Genryûsai, Capitaine des Treize Armées, s'approcha du corps de son bras-droit. Ce dernier tourna péniblement la tête vers son supérieur. Mais même lui, apparaissait dans un océan de ténèbres. Des larmes coulèrent, depuis les yeux du vieil homme à la chevelure grisâtre, tandis que Yamamoto semblait rester de marbre.

« — Je … suis désolé … Capitaine-Commandant … mais … je dois … je dois vous le dire …

— Ne te force pas, Sasakibe. Déclara en retour ce dernier.

— Non … ! S'époumona faiblement le Lieutenant, en crachant du sang. Vous ne comprenez pas … ne … ne vous battez pas ! Ne vous battez pas contre lui … ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS GAGNER ! »

Les yeux de Yamamoto s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'à quelques mètres de là, ceux de Meikyû se plissèrent doucement. Le Capitaine-Commandant, face à lui, semblait réellement marqué par la situation.

Mourant et en larmes, son bras-droit le plus fidèle, lui avait demandé de ne pas combattre cet homme.

« — Toi ! Grogna Yamamoto. Que lui as-tu fait ?!

— Je lui ai juste montré … la vraie nature du désespoir. »

Le temps semblait presque arrêté, sur cette image. Genryûsai lui-même commençait à douter. Meikyû … cet homme … n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Au point même que ses propres flammes, appartenant au plus puissant des Zanpakutô du Seireitei, ne puissent plus offrir d'espoir à ses propres soldats.

_Seireitei — Zone Est. _

De la fumée, partout. Assis sur un rocher, au milieu de tous ces débris, Nikushimi observa vivement les environs. Ses propres flammes ne pouvaient pas être dangereuses pour lui, bien heureusement. Car au vu de l'explosion produite, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour son sort.

Aucune habitation dans le secteur ne tenait encore debout … lorsqu'elles étaient reconnaissables évidemment. Le Général de la Haine acheva de fumer une dernière cigarette, avant de la jeter sur le sol, et de l'écraser. Ceci fait, l'homme au service de Meikyû leva légèrement la tête.

« — Pas trop mal. Les Capitaines sont moins mauvais que je ne le pensais.

— … Ferme-la … »

La voix de Rose Ôtoribashi. Le Capitaine de la Troisième Division portait actuellement les corps inconscients de Shûhei Hisagi et de Kira Izuru, violemment touchés durant l'explosion. À côté de lui, Mashirô Kuna portait le corps de Kensei Muguruma, qui se trouvait être dans un état particulièrement mauvais. Tous deux flottaient actuellement dans les airs, seule voie presque possible pour éviter de se faire incinérer, il y a quelques instants.

« — Hé ! Je suis pas Capitaine moi ! Pourquoi on m'oublie tout le temps ?! Se plaint justement la « _super vice-Capitaine »_, sans que Nikushimi n'y prête la moindre attention.

— Ça suffit, Mashirô … déclara le Capitaine se trouvant à ses côtés. Écoute, amène ces trois-là à l'abri s'il te plaît.

— Quoi ?! Mais …

— Je vais très bien m'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas.

— Mais c'est pas de ça que je parlais ! Ils sont trop lourds !

— Arrête tes âneries. Soupira la voix de Rose. Fais-le. »

La moue boudeuse, la Vizard finit néanmoins par se résigner, et attrapa comme elle le pouvait les trois hommes qui se trouvaient être inconscients, avant de quitter les lieux, jetant un dernier regard au Capitaine de la Troisième Division. Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête, pour l'inciter à continuer sa route, avant de descendre, jusqu'à se mettre en face du Général de la Haine. Ce dernier ne tenta absolument pas de suivre le mouvement de fuite initiée par les seuls survivants.

Car tout le reste des autres hommes venaient d'être anéantis. Leurs corps se trouvaient parfois sur le sol, tantôt en un seul morceau, tantôt en pièces détachés. Mais aucun d'eux ne put y échapper. Cette simple pensée irrita d'ailleurs sérieusement le Capitaine rescapé, dont le regard inquisiteur croisa celui de son adversaire.

« — Tu crois que tu peux t'en sortir, dans ton état ? Lâcha celui-ci, d'un ton neutre.

— À ta place, je ne sous-estimerai pas les Shinigamis autant que tu ne le fais actuellement. Prévint Rose, d'un air sérieux. »

Le Shinigami portait effectivement bien des blessures, et le nier serait dérisoire en plus d'être inutile. Ce n'est pas pour autant une raison pour baisser les bras face au premier adversaire rencontré. Lentement, Rose dégaina son épée, tandis que son énergie spirituelle commença à croître, sous le regard indifférent de son adversaire.

« — _Bankai _… Murmura-t-il. _**Kinshara Butôdan**_. »

Une lueur étrange entoura les environs, avec pour épicentre le Vizard passionné par l'Art. Et au bout de quelques instants, des créatures plus qu'étranges firent leur apparition : une véritable troupe de danseurs macabres, aux allures maléfiques. Nikushimi haussa un sourcil devant cette arrivée, tandis que Rose, lui, resta au milieu d'eux, immobile et silencieux.

« — Me dis pas que c'est ça ton Bankai ?

— Je vais te le répéter. Affirma Rose, dans un petit sourire sombre. Ne sous-estime pas les Shinigamis … et maintenant, _1__ère__ Acte : __**Sea Drift**_. »

Le Général de la Haine sentit rapidement une sensation de froid s'emparer de son corps. Pire encore, de l'eau apparut soudainement à ses yeux, et lui-même semblait emporté par les flots de façon plus que violente. Cherchant vivement un moyen de se sortir de cette situation compliquée, le Général de la Haine dégaina son épée : immédiatement, sur cette dernière, un sceau se forma, et une explosion puissante s'en suivie, sans pour autant abimer outre-mesure l'épée.

Les effets bénéfiques furent en revanche bien notables, puisque l'eau dans laquelle l'âme damnée avait été plongée par son adversaire se fit vaporiser, sous le regard sérieux de Rose Ôtoribashi.

« — Ton pouvoir provoque des explosions, hein ? C'était habilement joué. Complimenta l'ancien Vizard. Mais ça ne te suffira pas, face à moi.

— Parce que tu utilises de l'eau, tu crois que mes flammes ne pourront pas t'atteindre ? Siffla son interlocuteur. »

Propos qui arrachèrent un léger sourire au Capitaine de la Troisième Division, qui leva doucement sa main, en direction de son opposant.

« — Tu penses que j'utilise de l'eau ? Tu risques d'être déçu. Affirma-t-il, lentement. _2__ème__ Acte : __**Prometheus**_**.** »

Cette fois-ci, les danseurs s'agitèrent une fois de plus, et surtout, Nikushimi sentit son corps se faire brûler ?! Sérieusement ? Les yeux du Général se froncèrent. Alors ces espèces de monstre étaient les responsables de son état ? L'âme damnée plaça son épée en face de lui, et déclencha immédiatement une vague d'énergie sur l'une de ces créatures … mais la vague passa tout simplement au travers, sous le regard interloqué du Général.

« — Allons, allons … la musique n'est pas saisissable de cette façon. Alors ? Ton séjour en Enfer t'a probablement habitué aux flammes, mais que penses-tu de mon petit traitement ?

— Ferme-la ! »

Rapidement, Rose écarquilla les yeux. Un rayon fonça droit dans sa direction : si son Bankai en lui-même, ne pouvait être désintégré de cette façon, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui-même. Surtout que dans son état physique précaire, enchaîner les nombreux mouvements ne lui serait vraiment pas bénéfique. Un shunpô lui permis alors de s'échapper, tandis qu'au même moment, les flammes cessèrent d'happer le corps du Général. Ce dernier plissa les yeux : alors, si Rose Ôtoribashi se déconcentrait, les effets de son étrange Bankai cessaient ?

Pas très compliqué de lui mettre une raclée, alors.

« — Tu rêves un petit peu, mon ami ? Laisse-moi te remettre au goût du jour. _1__ère__ Acte, Deuxième Partie : __**Sea Tempest**_. »

Merde, il avait détourné un peu trop longtemps son attention. Rapidement, l'âme damnée eut l'impression de se retrouver au milieu de l'océan, tandis que des immenses vagues le menaçaient de toutes parts. Autre problème assez sérieux : la visibilité. Où se cachait ce Shinigami parmi les flots ?!

Une grande vague approcha du Général, qui déclencha immédiatement un sceau sur l'eau, pour créer une explosion sur la base même de la vague, pour empêcher un impact qui aurait particulièrement violent. Mais immédiatement, tout changea littéralement, pour que Nikushimi lui-même ne se retrouve qu'à quelques centimètres d'une vague supposée être assez loin. L'âme damnée fut secouée violemment dans tous les sens.

« — Je crains que la musique et l'océan soient aussi imprévisibles l'un que l'autre … Déclara Rose Ôtoribashi. Je dois admettre qu'en tout cas, tu es vraiment résistant … »

Se concentrer sur son énergie spirituelle. Il fallait qu'il fasse ça !

Depuis le début, ce type se tenait toujours au milieu de sa vieille troupe de danseurs pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Alors même ici … il devait être situé là. Le tout était alors de retrouver dans cet océan chaotique, la trace d'au moins l'un d'eux. Mais les coups des vagues s'enchaînèrent, et le Général perdait de vue les formes et les ombres. Il fallait rester calme et surmonter la douleur, il pouvait aisément le faire. Des Shinigamis ne pouvaient pas l'éliminer !

Fermant les yeux, l'âme damnée rechercha les manifestations de l'énergie spirituelle adverse. La plus forte concentration devait être la zone convoitée. Là-bas. Il la sentait.

Le Meikaitana de Nikushimi brilla d'une nouvelle lueur, faisant exploser l'eau et la vaporisant au même moment. Rose, situé au milieu d'innombrables vagues, plissa légèrement le regard. Ces vagues-là, seules ses victimes les voyaient. Lui, restait toujours au milieu d'une ruelle détruite au Seireitei, et pouvait aisément apercevoir les mouvements de son adversaire …

Et dans ce cas-là, il voyait bien le Général lui foncer dessus à une vitesse impressionnante. Il fallait éviter sa prochaine attaque …

La lame de Nikushimi s'abattit violemment, tandis que Rose s'était déjà élevé dans les cieux, pour éviter d'être touché. De toute façon, le subordonné de Meikyû n'avait pas été particulièrement précis. Néanmoins, les simples mouvements du Capitaine permirent à l'âme damnée de retrouver le _« monde réel » _en quelque sorte. Et par la même occasion : retrouver son adversaire. Sans réfléchir bien plus, le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge fonça, tandis que son adversaire fit de nouveau apparaître sa troupe de danseurs, au milieu de laquelle il se positionna, prêt à jouer un nouvel acte.

Nikushimi frappa l'air à l'horizontal, décochant un rayon de lumière, mais le Capitaine de la Troisième Division utilisa un nouveau shunpô pour s'en sortir, tandis que son état physique se délabrait à chaque instant. Et ce geste fit d'ailleurs évoluer les choses.

« — T'aurais dû utiliser tes yeux, mon gars. Siffla la voix de son adversaire.

— Pardon ? »

La réponse ne tarda pas à apparaître à l'esprit du Shinigami. En-dessous de lui, un sceau dessiné précédemment, probablement lors d'une offensive manquée, brillait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière intense n'en jaillie, sous la forme d'une colonne de flammes brûlantes. À cette vitesse, avec ce corps … difficile de pouvoir l'éviter. Et face à la réalité physique, difficile d'user d'artifices comme d'illusions …

Une nouvelle explosion retentit dans les cieux bruyants du Seireitei.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE BURNING BLADE OF HOPE**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Toujours actif malgré son âge ! » **

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **C'est encore moi qui commence la preview. Je ne suis pas le plus puissant Shinigami des 1000 dernières années pour rien !

**Rikuchi Roshin : **Vraiment ? Le plus puissant Shinigami des 1000 dernières années ?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Mmhh … regarde-moi. J'ai l'air plus vieux et pourtant, je suis le plus puissant de tout le Gotei 13.

**Rikuchi Roshin : **Et je suis le plus vieux de la Garde Royale, et aussi le plus puissant d'entre eux. C'est un argument de bas étage, Genryûsai …

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **La vieillesse et la sagesse vont de pair. C'est ce qui a fait de moi le plus puissant Hollow du Hueco Mundo.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Toi ? Sage ? Laisse-moi rire : Haha. Voilà.

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **C'est lamentable, je suis non seulement un vieux, mais aussi un Dieu.

**Le Senoshin : **Hahahaha … il n'y a qu'un Dieu vieux ici, et c'est moi !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Ne soyez pas ridicules, je suis le meilleur des vieux ici et de très loin.

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Je pense que-

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Tais-toi Sasakibe. Ça t'apprendra à dire que je ne suis pas capable de gagner.

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **… Oui …

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **Très bien, parce que vous ne semblez pas comprendre, je propose de savoir lequel d'entre nous est le meilleur vieux sans utiliser ses pouvoirs.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Rien qu'avec ma force physique, je peux détruire l'âme de Wonderweiss. Il n'y a aucune discussion possible.

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **Et qu'est-ce donc cela sinon une utilisation de pouvoir ? Moi je suis capable de vaincre tout le monde aux échecs. Je suis le meilleur joueur d'échec du monde.

**Le Senoshin : **Grr … Grrr …

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Bah voyons. Je sais très bien que tu jouais face à Kaname Tôsen à Las Noches, c'est facile de battre un aveugle. Moi je suis le meilleur nageur du Seireitei à mon âge. Je vais à 600 km/h.

**Rikuchi Roshin : **Pourquoi mens-tu Yamamoto Genryûsai ? Je vais à la piscine tous les jours et je fais seulement 700 km/h en nage papillon.

**Le Senoshin : **Vous mentez tous les deux. Personne ne peut nager aussi vite. Sauf moi.

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **Moi je peux comprendre Wonderweiss, donc mes facultés intellectuelles sont supérieures aux autres malgré mon âge avancé.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire. Je suis un homme d'action, pas de réflexion. Je suis le plus grand athlète de l'histoire des Shinigamis. Je peux faire 10000 pompes en une journée.

**Rikuchi Roshin : **Moi je peux gagner contre un Hippopotame à mains nues sans utiliser de pression spirituelle.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Moi je peux enlever mon shihakusho pour que toutes les femmes admirent mon corps bien bâti et mes muscles. Je suis un homme populaire. Par contre, toi, Barragan Luisenbarn, tu n'es qu'un tas de graisse.

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **Misérable … sache que dans ma jeunesse, je pouvais parcourir 8 fois le Hueco Mundo en entier, sans jamais m'arrêter pour faire une pause.

**Le Senoshin : **Grr …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Est-ce qu'on peut sérieusement s'arrêter là ? C'est vraiment lourd quoi.

**Tous les vieux : **Dégage !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ok, ok, je vous laisse dans votre délire là … mais le prochain chapitre, _The Burning Blade Of Hope_, sera publié Mercredi prochain ! Sauf si l'auteur meurt entre temps.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Lecteurs, n'oubliez pas d'entretenir votre forme physique constamment. C'est pourquoi je suis si beau et musclé à mon âge.

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **C'est le mental qu'il faut travailler. Donc lecteurs, n'oubliez pas de lire beaucoup de livres sur ma grandeur, ou des fanfictions sur Barragan Luisenbarn sur Google. Voir et entendre parler de moi calmera les doutes de votre cœur.

**Rikuchi Roshin : **Il faut travailler les deux, bande d'idiots. Manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour, ne pas boire du coca, et penser à ce que moi je ferai à votre place, telle est la clé de votre réussite dans la vie.

**Le Senoshin : **GRAAAAA !

**Tout le monde : **Ok.

**Tortue Géniale : **En fait je pense que je suis le meilleur vieux de tous, non ?

**Charles Xavier : **Psychologiquement, c'est moi.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais bon, coupez, c'était trop naze. Quand je serais vieux en tout cas, je serai bien mieux que vous.


	66. The Burning Blade Of Hope

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Sasakibe, dans le but de laver son honneur et offrir un peu d'espoir à ses camarades, décide d'aller livrer une bataille frontale contre les forces ennemies, et même Meikyû en personne. Malgré sa persévérance et sa volonté, le Lieutenant est vaincu, et supplie même Yamamoto de ne pas affronter Meikyû … Pendant ce temps, Rose Ôtoribashi, en bien piètre état, engage tout de même le combat face à Nikushimi avec son Bankai, Kinshara Butôdan … mais finit par se mettre en bien mauvaise posture … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Itegumo **

Supportant mal les moqueries que subit son Shinigami, Itegumo a développé une haine envers les personnes qui se moquent de l'apparence physique des autres. Mais devant lorsque Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô lui a demandé de devenir son ami, ses valeurs furent oubliées.

_**CHAPTER LXVI : THE BURNING BLADE OF HOPE**_

**É**trange sensation, que le doute. Combien de fois au cours de son existence, Yamamoto Genryûsai avait-il été sujet au doute, sur ses propres capacités ? Bien peu de fois. Pourtant, face à cet homme à la cuirasse sombre, et après les derniers mots de son fidèle bras-droit, le Capitaine-Commandant ne pouvait rester éternellement de marbre. Les paupières de Chôjiro se fermèrent, trempés encore par les larmes du désespoir. Et jamais plus, elles ne se rouvriront. Yamamoto arborait une mine presque maussade, comme rarement.

« — Sasakibe. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que moi, le Capitaine-Commandant, pourrait être tenté de ne pas combattre cet ennemi du Seireitei ?

— Tu devrais écouter un peu plus les autres tu sais, Genryûsai Yamamoto. Déclara lentement le concerné. Sourd et aveugle comme tu es, c'est dommage, vu le pouvoir dont tu disposes.

— Silence ! Clama le Shinigami le plus ancien de tous. Un ennemi tel que toi … n'a pas le droit de s'exprimer ici ! »

Les flammes de Ryûjin Jakka consumèrent rapidement l'espace autour de la lame, tandis que son propriétaire fixa intensément celui qu'il visait. La chaleur ambiante continuait de monter d'un cran, tandis que dans les alentours, les batailles entre Shinigamis et âmes damnées reprenaient de plus belle. Le Capitaine-Commandant jeta un coup d'œil à droite, et à gauche. Il y avait trop de personnes.

« — Allons sur le toit de la division. Ordonna le vieil homme, à son adversaire.

— Tu veux que le Seireitei entier assiste à notre lutte ? Enfin, puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment. Répondit son adversaire. »

Yamamoto souleva son Zanpakutô, et immédiatement, un rayon de flammes brûlant vint faire fondre une partie du plafond offrant un accès aux étages supérieurs. Le Shinigami réitéra l'action suffisamment de fois, jusqu'à ce que les deux adversaires ne se posent sur le toit de la Première Division, face-à-face, sous une pluie qui tombait depuis un bon moment dorénavant.

_Globus — Crusaders Of The Light_

_L'espoir … _

_L'espoir avait quitté son plus fidèle subordonné, quand bien même sa présence avait été avérée. C'est quelque chose … qui ne doit jamais se reproduire. En tant que plus puissant des Shinigamis et chef des Treize Armées de la cour, il lui incombait de servir de guide, de modèle aux autres. _

« — Observe bien, Meikyû. Je vais ouvrir la voie de la lumière à tous les Shinigamis.

— Ce sont des paroles bien prétentieuses, tu sais ? Le dernier qui m'a parlé de lumière, est ton plus proche subordonné. Sourit doucement son interlocuteur.

— Jamais plus, tu m'entends, jamais plus personne ne pourra tomber dans le désespoir total, tant que moi, Yamamoto Genryûsai serait le Capitaine-Commandant ! »

Les flammes de Ryûjin Jakka jaillirent de nouveau, fonçant droit vers la cible du Shinigami. Ce dernier sauta pour éviter de se faire carboniser, laissant à une partie de toit ce luxe. Mais il n'en resta pas là, et amorça immédiatement sa contre-offensive : fonçant à toute allure vers celui qui se trouvait à la tête du Gotei 13, Meikyû fit abattre son Zanpakutô, contre lequel celui de Yamamoto se heurta. En-dessous d'eux, l'onde de choc causa bien des remous, certains morceaux du toit s'élevant encore dans les cieux. Yamamoto enchaîna rapidement, en déclenchant de puissantes flammes, mais à peine ces dernières quittèrent-elles sa lame, que son adversaire se retrouvait dans son dos : cette fois-ci, ce dernier déclencha une vague d'énergie sombre, droit sur le plus puissant Shinigami des 1000 dernières années, qui emportait une partie du toit dans son sillage.

Mais un shunpô servit à ce dernier, qui se retrouva au-dessus de la tête de son ennemi : faisant rapidement volte-face, Meikyû reçut néanmoins une vague de chaleur importante de la part de Ryûjin Jakka. Plaçant sa propre lame en opposition, le chef des âmes damnées fut néanmoins sérieusement emporté par la puissance de feu du Shinigami, et recula sur une longue distance, avant de pouvoir s'extirper de l'assaut flamboyant de Genryûsai.

Et ce dernier ne comptait bien entendu pas en rester à de si courtes offensives : fonçant à une allure particulièrement élevée droit sur l'ancien Shinigami, le Capitaine de la Première Division fit abattre son sabre, générant au passage un puissant rayon de flammes, qui renvoya Meikyû en dehors même du toit de la Première Division, ce dernier s'écrasant sur le toit d'une habitation située non loin, provoquant une levée de fumée.

« — Pas mal, Genryûsai Yamamoto. Lui concéda-t-il, en dégageant toute la fumée qui obstruait la visibilité à l'aide de son Zanpakutô. Mais il te faudra songer à d'autres coups pour venir à bout de moi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de ta part, Meikyû. Siffla le concerné, en se posant également sur le bâtiment. Je vais t'annihiler sur le champ !

— Allons, Yamamoto … tu aurais déjà oublié … ? Je suis plus puissant que tu ne l'es.

— Vérifions ça immédiatement ! »

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur détruisit les environs, mais l'ancien Shinigami avait déjà disparu. Utilisait-il un shunpô ou ce déplacement rapide étrange et sans nom, dont les âmes damnées se servaient ? Non … mauvaise question, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Pour l'heure, tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'éradication de cette infâme personne.

_Parce qu'en bas, parmi les rangs des Shinigamis, trop de monde comptait sur lui. Ces enfants des Treize Divisions, formées par ses propres soins … représentaient l'avenir de cette guerre. Quand bien même lui-même parviendrait à vaincre l'ennemi, il ne remporterait pas la guerre tout seul. Cette vague d'adversaires se révélait être bien trop conséquente pour que son pouvoir seul suffise. Il fallait que le Gotei 13 bouge tel un seul homme. _

_Et c'est pourquoi l'Académie a existé. Pour ce genre de moments-là. _

Les coups d'épées entre les deux belligérants se multiplièrent, dans des fracas aigus, sans qu'aucun des deux opposants ne prenne réellement l'ascendant. L'échange dura, figea le temps aux alentours, dans les cieux, avec violence et concentration. Chacun para le coup adverse avant de voir le sien également paré, chacun chercha une faille dans la défense adverse en se découvrant, sans jamais perdre une once de concentration.

En-dessous d'eux, le Seireitei entier frémit, dans le sillage de chaque coup du Capitaine-Commandant, comme revigoré par le simple fait de voir le plus puissant Shinigami parmi les Treize Armées, en action. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur son pouvoir, sans qu'au final, beaucoup n'aient eu l'occasion de le voir réellement à l'œuvre.

« — Impressionnant, Yamamoto Genryûsai. Regarde donc, les Shinigamis bougeraient presque comme un seul homme, derrière toi. Lâcha la voix de Meikyû, en évitant les flammes voraces de Ryûjin Jakka.

— Ne te moque pas de moi, Meikyû. Répondit en retour son adversaire, en se servant de ses flammes comme bouclier pour parer une vague d'énergie adverse. Tu ne penses pas un seul mot de ce que tu dis.

— Oh, bien sûr que si. Rétorqua son adversaire, en parant le tranchant violent de son adversaire, reculant au passage. Les Shinigamis sont des humains formidables. Mais des humains aveugles et obstinés.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu es, toi ?! Grommela Yamamoto, en utilisant son shunpô pour éviter la lame noire ennemie.

— Moi ? Je pense que je suis juste un humain qui a réussi à ouvrir les yeux. »

Ceux de Yamamoto se plissèrent justement. Que voulait dire cet homme, par là ?

Difficile de s'appesantir sur la question, dans le feu de l'action et durant des secondes où une vie pouvait basculer sur la moindre erreur.

Meikyû insinuait quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à en saisir la teneur. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Capitaine-Commandant disparut, dans le dos de son adversaire afin de déclencher des flammes puissantes de son Zanpakutô.

« — _Bakudo n°81 : __**Danku**_. »

Les yeux du vieux Shinigami s'élargirent vivement, tandis qu'une barrière translucide vint se dresser entre Meikyû et les flammes générées par Ryûjin Jakka, pour protéger le premier cité, avec une efficacité plutôt louable. L'ancien Shinigami se retourna au même instant, son regard sombre croisant celui de Yamamoto, visiblement quelque peu déstabilisé par la situation.

« — Oui, le kidô des anciens Shinigamis est toujours le vôtre. Articula le chef de l'armée ennemie. Les anciens Shinigamis dont je faisais partie, je te rappelle.

— Tu n'es pas un Shinigami !

— Et pourquoi cela, Genryûsai Yamamoto ? Parce que je fais pas ce que _tu _penses être juste ? Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais il va falloir songer à ouvrir les yeux. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune homme à la fine cuirasse désormais égratignée suite aux nombreux mouvements exercés par les deux adversaires, s'élança dans les cieux, avant de générer lui-même un rayon d'énergie ténébreux de grande envergure. Trop grande même, à tel point que son adversaire serra légèrement les dents. Le coup partit instantanément, tandis que le plus ancien des Shinigamis réagit en déclenchant une puissante vague de chaleur, depuis son Zanpakutô. Mais même les flammes de Ryûjin Jakka semblaient reculer face au déferlement de pouvoir ennemi, faisant par la même occasion, également reculer leur utilisateur.

« — Il serait temps que tu comprennes que les Shinigamis n'ont de sens dans leur existence, qu'une simple chimère. Articula la voix de Meikyû, juste dans le dos du Capitaine-Commandant. »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, avant de subir une violente décharge d'énergie ténébreuse dans le dos, brisant ainsi son propre coup qui retenait la violente vague d'énergie ténébreuse créée par Meikyû … et fonçant par la même occasion, droit dessus. S'il se faisait toucher, les dégâts seraient probablement considérables. Un shunpô salvateur employé à la dernière seconde, lui permis d'y échapper de façon heureuse.

Se posant sur le toit d'un bâtiment encore debout, le chef des Shinigamis lança un regard inquisiteur à son adversaire. Le but de leur existence, une simple chimère ?

« — Tu veux parler du Roi des Esprits, je présume ?

— C'est exact, bien vu. Lança son opposant. Mais pourtant, tu t'y accroches bêtement, sans rien comprendre. Es-tu au moins sûr que le Roi des Esprits existe ?

— Évidemment, pauvre sot !

— D'accord, mais maintenant, es-tu bien sûr que le Roi des Esprits vaille la peine que vous le protégiez ? »

Les yeux du puissant Shinigami se plissèrent. Il ne fallait pas tomber dans ses provocations plus stupides les unes que les autres. Il avait une mission à accomplir … alors il irait jusqu'au bout. Les flammes de Yamamoto jaillirent depuis son épée de façon particulièrement impressionnante, illuminant encore davantage les cieux, pour foncer droit sur Meikyû. Ce dernier conserva une mine stoïque, avant de faire croître soudainement son énergie spirituelle, faisant au passage presque trembler les environs. Et en réponse, l'ancien Shinigami souleva son épée, avant de foncer droit vers les flammes de Ryûjin Jakka … et de les découper en deux ?!

Les yeux du Capitaine-Commandant s'élargirent à cet instant, de surprise.

« — Tu as un Zanpakutô très puissant, Yamamoto Genryûsai. Mais il n'est pas à la hauteur.

— Quoi ?!

— Sans ton Bankai, je vais te le dire … tu n'as absolument aucune chance contre moi.

— Ne sois pas arrogant, gamin ! Souffla le Shinigami, en faisant de nouveau brûler les flammes de son Zanpakutô. »

Mais une fois encore, elles furent littéralement découpées par le chef des armées ennemies sans que le Commandant ne semble comprendre pourquoi. Visiblement, il utilisait désormais bien plus d'énergie à l'intérieur … alors quoi ?

« — Vois-tu, mon Kaimetsu et ton Ryûjin Jakka n'appartiennent pas à la même catégorie.

— Comment ?!

— Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant ? Il existe deux types de Zanpakutô … ceux que vous, les Shinigamis du Seireitei possédez … et ceux que la Garde Royale conserve jalousement.

— Tu veux dire que …

— Oui, mon Zanpakutô est de la même catégorie que ceux de la Garde Royale. Il est d'essence divine. »

D'essence divine ?! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?!

« — Allons, allons … ne tire pas une tête pareille. Tu sais que les Zanpakutô de la Garde Royale sont uniques, ils ne changent pas selon leur propriétaire. Ce sont les mêmes aujourd'hui qu'il y a plus de 1000 ans. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

— Je suppose que tu vas me le dire de toute façon. Fulmina l'ancien, prêt à faire de nouveau exploser la puissance de son Zanpakutô flamboyant.

— Parce que ces Zanpakutô, avec lesquels jouent les Gardes Royaux … sont des parties du Roi des Esprits. »

Des parties du Roi des Esprits ?

Et cela signifiait que le Zanpakutô utilisé actuellement par cet énergumène était un sabre directement lié au Roi des Esprits ?! Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Meikyû. La réaction du Commandant concordait exactement avec celle de ses prévisions.

« — Cela dit, je tiens à te féliciter. Tu as su faire parvenir ton pouvoir à un stade particulièrement avancé, par le seul fruit de ton travail … mais vois-tu, entre le pouvoir lié au travail … et celui conféré par une Divinité … il existera toujours une grande différence. Alors, Yamamoto Genryûsai, essaie donc de stopper cela … _Shoki Seiki no Yami : __**Shimetsame**_. »

Kaimetsu brilla d'une forte lueur, avant que Meikyû ne le place en direction des cieux. De multiples sphères quittèrent le Zanpakutô, avant de prendre place au-dessus de tous, sous l'œil attentif de Yamamoto Genryûsai. Ces choses faisaient presque office d'étoiles de mauvais augure pour les Shinigamis. Cela aurait pu être le cas, si les sphères ténébreuses, chacune de la taille d'un homme moyen, ne commençaient pas à descendre ici, même si d'autres continuaient de dévorer la lumière, ou tout du moins la couvrir.

L'impression générale au Seireitei, de voir les ténèbres gagner de plus en plus de terrain, ne fut qu'accrût à cet instant précis. Et les nombreuses étoiles noires qui commençaient à chuter à une vitesse importante le menaçait dorénavant … Yamamoto fronça fortement les sourcils. Il n'avait pas le choix. Concentrant au maximum toutes les forces de son corps, Yamamoto souleva son sabre.

« — _Bankai _! »

_Entre l'Enfer et le Monde des Humains — Domaine du Senoshin. _

_Globus — Preliator_

Une explosion, deux explosions, trois explosions …

Grimmjow Jaggerjack fonçait toujours à vive allure, droit sur la créature qui se trouvait en face de lui, assise sur sa chaise, à le toiser insolemment du regard. Cette merde allait bien voir de quelle façon il combattait !

Sautant, le Sexta Espada déclencha un rapide Bala, visant la tête du prétendu Dieu. Mais ce dernier ne fit que la pencher sur le côté, et le coup fila sans le toucher. Une attitude provocante, hautaine, que ne supportait pas l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen. Grimmjow ne tarda pas à arriver à hauteur de son ennemi, avant de soulever son épée : mais immédiatement, son geste se bloqua, sans explication. Si ce n'est qu'une faible lueur transparaissait des yeux du Senoshin, avant qu'au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme rebelle fut projeté à plusieurs mètres, par une force presque psychique, heurtant violemment le sol et gémissant légèrement par la même occasion.

Neliel Tu Odershvank fut la seconde à se lancer à l'assaut, son sonido lui permettant de se retrouver à quelques mètres sur la gauche de sa cible. Mais à peine la femme à la chevelure verte put lever son épée, qu'une colonne de flammes apparue en-dessous d'elle, la menaçant de façon particulièrement importante. Plaçant immédiatement son sabre en opposition, l'Arrancar fut néanmoins emportée directement jusqu'au plafond, contre lequel elle s'encastra violemment, avant de chuter lourdement sur le sol, bien sonnée.

« — Pauvres inconscients, vous qui défiez un Dieu. Lâcha de son ton rauque, le Senoshin. Vous ne comprenez pas où se trouvent les limites humaines, et vous ne pouvez que vous en prendre à vous-mêmes. »

La Reine du Hueco Mundo, Tia Hallibel, se posta à quelques mètres de la bête. Son regard de jade bien attentif à tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver, la blonde chercha une ouverture à exploiter contre son adversaire. Mais ce dernier semblait réellement laisser volontairement de nombreuses brèches, que s'empresseraient de chercher à exploiter un esprit hâtif.

Mais se précipiter n'était vraiment pas le genre de la femme à la peau halée. Bien au contraire, il fallait jouer d'ingéniosité sur ce coup-là. Courant doucement en direction de son adversaire, Hallibel chargea rapidement un Cero dans sa main gauche, avant de le faire partir à vive allure, en direction du Senoshin … tandis que Neliel se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement. Le Senoshin laissa échapper un rire rauque, tandis que les yeux de la Reine demeurèrent particulièrement concentrés. Pourvu que cela fonctionne.

Le Dieu des lieux leva doucement sa main désarticulée, et renvoya instantanément le Cero en direction de Neliel. À peine revenue parmi les vivants, cette dernière vit le rayon jaune lui venir droit dessus.

« — Tu vas éliminer ta propre camarade. Souffla le décharné.

— Neliel ! Maintenant ! »

Les yeux du Dieu se plissèrent légèrement : cette femme, assise à genoux, absorbait littéralement l'attaque dans sa bouche ? Et au bout de quelques secondes, le recracha à une vitesse bien plus conséquente, droit sur le Senoshin. Une explosion impressionnante se produisit, tandis que Neliel quitta à grandes enjambées les environs, pour se poster juste à côté de sa Reine.

« — Hallibel ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

— C'est ce que j'ai fait.

— Mais ça m'a fait peur ! Et puis il y avait ce monstre aussi ! J'ai eu peur ! Couina de plus belle l'Arrancar aux yeux gris. »

Mais il n'y avait que peu de place pour ce genre de discussions. Car la fumée se dissipa rapidement, bien trop rapidement même. Et le Senoshin réapparut, devant les yeux hébétés des deux camarades : car il ne portait pas la moindre trace de blessure ? Les choses se compliquaient sérieusement si aucune offensive ne pouvait l'atteindre.

« — C'était une attaque synchronisée plutôt surprenante. Lâcha le monstre, de son ton habituel. Mais rien de très impressionnant, au final … »

Mais à peine eu-t-il achevé sa phrase que le Senoshin fut littéralement mitraillé de sphères rougeâtres : Grimmjow Jaggerjack, évidemment. Cet impulsif Arrancar s'était redressé, et fonçait encore droit sur son ennemi, ne le craignant visiblement pas. Les nombreux Bala lancés par le Sexta Espada furent tous déviés de leur trajectoire originelle, pour arriver à côté du Juge des lieux. De quoi énerver passablement l'Arrancar. Pour qui se prenait cette mocheté ?!

Utilisant un rapide sonido, le bleuté frappa rapidement vers la tête du monstre, à l'aide de son Zanpakutô. Mais encore une fois, Grimmjow ne parvint pas à atteindre sa cible : la faute à un bouclier de feu, créé en un instant, et bloquant la lame de l'Espada, avant de se transformer en un rayon puissant, heurtant de plein fouet l'Arrancar. Ce dernier chuta de nouveau sur le sol, laissant quelques traces de sang dans son sillage.

« — Ne sois pas si pressé de mourir, pauvre misérable insecte.

— … Nique ta mère … enfoiré … Gémit le Sexta Espada, en se redressant péniblement.

— En fait, je pense qu'il n'a pas de mère. Crût bon de déclarer Neliel, à côté de son camarade forcé.

— T'sais quoi ? Nique la tienne aussi, tu me prends la tête !

— Mais je ne te prends pas la tête, je ne te touche même pas !

— 'Tain, t'es trop conne, ferme-la. Siffla un Grimmjow à mi-chemin entre dépit et résignation.

— Ça suffit tous les deux, nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos disputes. Intervint la voix de Tia Hallibel. »

Visiblement, ce monstre pouvait dévier toutes les techniques selon son bon vouloir et créer diverses attaques. Utiliser la Resurreccion risquerait alors d'accentuer les dégâts reçus en retour. Il ne fallait pas le faire bêtement, en tout cas, pas de façon si prématurée. Malheureusement, les deux coéquipiers de la Reine ne réfléchissaient probablement pas autant …

« — Bien, j'en ai assez de vous. Déclara le Senoshin, de son ton monstrueux. Vous ne servirez à rien de toute évidence … alors je vais vous éliminer sur le champ.

— Te fous pas de moi ! »

Bien entendu, Grimmjow Jaggerjack détestait le fait que quelqu'un puisse le prendre de haut. Mais au bout de quelques pas à peine, l'homme aux manières si peu raffinées marcha littéralement sur de la glace, qui gela sa jambe gauche, avant que cette fameuse glace ne se transforme en une nouvelle colonne de feu, brûlant sérieusement le Hollow, et l'éjectant en direction du plafond, sur lequel il s'écrasa, tête la première.

« — Tout cet endroit … »

Neliel n'eut à son tour, pas le temps de faire grand-chose, puisqu'après avoir entreprit une offensive rapide en disparaissant à l'aide de plusieurs sonido vers la gauche, la jeune femme se sentit soudainement plaquée sur le sol par une force invisible, qui menaçait presque de la broyer,

« — … M'appartient. »

Un éclair explosa littéralement, en sortant de nulle part, menaçant d'atteindre violemment l'ancienne Tercera Espada. Mais le coup fut bloqué in-extremis, par l'épée de Tia Hallibel. Cette dernière recula sérieusement sur le coup, et se retrouva à deux pas seulement de son amie. La concernée se redressa aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, mais immédiatement, une énième colonne de flammes apparut du néant, pour heurter les deux Espadas, les propulsant directement vers le plafond, sur lequel Neliel s'encastra, tandis qu'Hallibel utilisa son épée qu'elle planta sur la paroi pour amortir le choc, avant de disparaître rapidement à l'aide d'un sonido.

La Vasto Lorde se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement du Senoshin, et chercha immédiatement à le transpercer à l'aide de son sabre. Mais la lame de son Zanpakutô ne fit que traverser le vent, le Senoshin ayant déjà disparue, pour se retrouver derrière la blonde.

« — As-tu peur, ma jolie ? Lâcha d'un air toujours aussi détraqué, le maître des lieux.

— Du fait que vous me trouviez à votre goût, en effet. Répliqua la Reine du Hueco Mundo.

— Très amusant. »

Le concerné ne sembla pas avoir particulièrement apprécié la remarque, et immédiatement une vague d'énergie quasiment invisible propulsa la Reine au loin, s'écrasant violemment et lourdement sur le sol. Étrangement, la concernée sentit son corps devenir particulièrement lourd à ce moment précis, et avait réellement du mal à se redresser.

« — Tu vas apprendre à respecter le Dieu de ce monde, ma jolie. Siffla le Senoshin. »

Immédiatement, la pression exercée sur Tia Hallibel devint encore plus importante menaçant presque de briser jusqu'au dernier de ses os, si les choses continuaient de la sorte. Au-dessus de l'Arrancar, une sphère de feu de taille particulièrement importante venait également de faire son apparition, sous les yeux alarmés de Neliel Tu Odershvank. Mais cette dernière, le corps alourdi par les nombreuses blessures subies jusqu'à présent ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

« — Hallibel ! Attention !

— Subit donc le châtiment du Dieu de ce monde ! Ricana le Senoshin, de son air toujours aussi peu stable mentalement. »

Cela dit, à l'instant même où la sphère s'apprêtait à être décochée pour calciner la tenace Reine du Hueco Mundo, l'une des portes menant directement à la pièce réservée au Senoshin se brisa, dans une petite explosion, attirant l'attention de tous, et de l'hôte des lieux en premier. Une ombre venait de faire son apparition.

« — Allons, un Dieu se doit de l'être dans tous les mondes. Sourit doucement la voix du dernier arrivant.

— … Aizen Sôsuke. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : A LIGHT IN THE DARK**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Shoki Seiki no Yami : Chimetsame : **Première Ère des Ténèbres : Extinction des Cieux.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Il est suivi par un psy »**

**Psychologue : **Vous savez, je peux comprendre que les choses ne se déroulent pas toujours comme on le souhaite, mais il y a des choses à ne pas faire, comme ne pas perdre de vue la réalité.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je suis d'accord. Les gens ne sont pas suffisamment conscients de mon essence divine.

**Psychologue : **Justement, parlons-en de ce point. Monsieur Aizen, vous n'êtes pas un Dieu.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Oh ? Regarde donc ma rentrée triomphale. Si ce n'est pas celle d'un Dieu, qui d'autre ? J'ai toujours été un esprit éclairé, bien plus que les autres, et dans un corps parfait, cela devient plus qu'évident.

**Psychologue : **Je pense que vous souffrez réellement d'un problème d'égocentrisme.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Egocentrique, moi ? Mais point du tout. Je ne fais que déblatérer des vérités évidentes. Ne crois-tu donc pas, dès le premier regard, que je ne suis pas un être ordinaire ? Qui d'autre avec un simple coup de main pourrait changer de coiffure ?

**Psychologue : **Mais ce n'est pas une preuve, Monsieur Aizen. Vous avez été battu par Kurosaki Ichigo …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je n'ai pas été battu par Kurosaki Ichigo. Regardez donc le combat plus attentivement : il m'a lancé son Mugetsu, et était sur le point de perdre ses pouvoirs tandis que moi, j'avais réussi à me reconstituer. Qu'allait faire Kurosaki Ichigo si Kisuke Urahara n'existait pas ? Ah, je le sais : mourir. Par les mains d'un Dieu. Un Dieu que je suis.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Un instant, je pense que je mérite aussi le titre de Dieu.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ulquiorra, mon cher Ulquiorra … dégage.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **De quel droit me parles-tu sur ce ton ? Je suis maintenant au service de Meikyû-sama, qui est fort.

**Psychologue : **S'il vous plaît, un patient à la fois.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Qué patético.

**Psychologue : **Dans deux semaines, nous aurons une séance. Car vous semblez aussi souffrir de troubles mentaux. Maintenant, retournons voir Monsieur Aizen.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Le prochain chapitre, _The Light in the Dark, _me mettra en lumière. PTDR. Mon humour est aussi divin que mon pouvoir. Et il me mettra en scène.

**Psychologue : **Problèmes sérieux d'égocentrisme … noté.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Attendez, Monsieur le Psy' ! Le Cap'taine Aizen ne souffre pas que d'un problème d'égo !

**Psychologue : **Comment ça ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Hé, Gin, tu m'échanges ton Chenipan contre mon Ptéra ?

**Ichimaru Gin : **Bah nan, j'ai pas envie de me faire arnaquer !

**Psychologue : **Je vois. S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Aizen, vous avez passé l'âge de continuer à jouer à Pokémon.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Trop L-O-L quoi. Échange moi un Chenipan contre mon Ptéra et on en reparle si tu veux. MDR.

**Psychologue : **Je vois, possible cas de trisomie …

**Aizen Sôsuke **: Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Laisse tomber mec, je te clash sévère là, à ta place, je ne rentrerai même pas voir tes collègues, ils vont se moquer de toi. Parce que je t'ai défiguré. Même ta mère ne voudrait pas de toi. Aie aie aie, ça fait mal ce clash.

**Psychologue : **Je crois que ce court échange m'a fait comprendre que vous êtes un cas désespéré.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Il n'y a aucun cas désespéré tant que Sacha n'a pas combattu de toutes ses forces.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Moi ! Moi aussi je veux être suivi par un psy' ! Comme ça je vais pouvoir l'emmerder et il sera obligé de m'écouter !

**Psychologue : **Vous n'avez pas encore compris ce qu'est être un psychologue …

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Hé, tu fais quoi là sur mon territoire ? Dégage ton point d'ici !

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **Quoi ? Nan mais sérieux, j'ai disparu de la circulation, fallait bien que je laisse une trace de moi quoi !

**Ichimaru Gin : **Non mais Allô quoi !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Non mais Allô quoi ! MDR, on est trop des oufs. Hé, Gin, échange-moi ton Férosinge contre mon Mewtwo alors.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Bah nan, mon Férosinge a une couleur spéciale, et bah je vais le garder.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Sale bâtard. Bâtard. Bâtard.

**Psychologue : **Coupez …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Coupez décaler, coupez décaler … oh oh ! Je suis un bon ! Alàlàlà, et alors, Monsieur le Psy, je ne suis pas un Dieu, là ?


	67. A Light In The Dark

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Yamamoto Genryûsai et Meikyû débutent un affrontement violent, sur lequel repose une partie de l'avenir du monde. Pendant ce temps, les Arrancars subissent la loi du Senoshin, Hallibel se retrouve en mauvaise posture, jusqu'à l'apparition de Sôsuke Aizen … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Rikuchi Roshin **

Chef de la Garde Royale, Rikuchi Roshin apparaît comme une personne extrêmement sévère. Et cela est d'ailleurs vrai : une fois courroucé, bien peu de choses peuvent le ramener à la raison. La vie dans la Dimension Royale peut s'avérer extrêmement tyrannique dans ce cas-là … Autrement, Rikuchi Roshin aime regarder les documentaires animaliers, notamment sur les éléphants d'Afrique. Et également faire preuve d'un favoritisme évident envers Netsujô Kakusu.

_**CHAPTER LXVII : A LIGHT IN THE DARK **_

**A**izen Sôsuke, un visage bien tristement célèbre dans le monde spirituel en entier. Ici même, le Senoshin semblait avoir entendu quelques rumeurs sur le puissant Shinigami qui venait de faire son apparition. Un fait plutôt flatteur pour le renégat, envoyé en guise de rédemption par la Soul Society, dans un endroit duquel il avait fort peu de chances de revenir en vie. Mais cela n'importait que peu le détenteur du Hogyôku. Le brun venait de soigner son entrer, pour apparaître devant le Dieu de ce monde, comme ce dernier aimait le rappeler aux autres. Propos que l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division jugeait bien dérisoire, il faut le dire.

Néanmoins, si cette arrivée offrit un sursis aux Arrancars, cela ne changea pas pour autant la situation de façon particulièrement importante. Car l'hôte de ces lieux semblait toujours aussi serein, malgré l'arrivée de cet arrogant personnage. Un sourire oscillant entre sadisme et cynisme se dessina sur le visage du Senoshin, tandis que Sôsuke Aizen, qui s'avança de quelques pas, demeura imperturbable. Du moins, d'un point de vue extérieur en tout cas.

« — Microbe, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un microbe qui tente d'exister entre mes mains. Martela le Senoshin, de sa voix toujours aussi bienveillante.

— Je trouve vos propos plutôt hautains et déplacés, sachant que nous n'avons pas encore engagé le combat. Déclara calmement l'ancien maître des Espadas. Croyez-en mon expérience, _« Dieu de ce monde »_ …

— Silence. Ordonna son interlocuteur. Le Senoshin n'a d'ordre ni de conseil à recevoir de personne. Tu vas rapidement le constater, petite vermine.

— Encore des insultes ? Nous venons pourtant à peine de nous rencontrer, et il me semble que j'ai été plutôt courtois envers vous. Cela dit, je ne vous empêche pas de tenter ce genre de piques, cela pourrait être amusant.

— Amusant ? Tu penses pouvoir te jouer de moi ?

— Eh bien, je ne saurai le dire, avant d'avoir essayé. Sourit doucement le brun, en observant son interlocuteur. »

Il ne fallut guère longtemps à ce dernier, pour commencer le test. Se désintéressant totalement de Tia Hallibel, qui en profita pour partir à l'aide d'un sonido rapide, reprenant d'ailleurs Neliel Tu Odershvank au passage, la Reine du Hueco Mundo se permis un petit temps de répit assez mérité.

Car pour l'heure, la cible du Senoshin s'avérait être Aizen. Rapidement, des flammes entourèrent le brun à la mèche rebelle, qui ne perdit pas son calme devant la technique employée par son opposant. C'est vrai que durant ces dernières années de captivité au fond du Mûken, il avait perdu certaines maîtrises, mais ces dernières revenaient au fur et à mesure que sa liberté se donnait à lui. Un shunpô bien exécuté permis au brun de se soustraire aux flammes brûlantes du démon contrôlant cette zone, avant d'apparaître à quelques mètres de lui, et de pointer la paume de sa main dans sa direction.

« — _Hado n°63 : __**Raikohô**_. »

Un éclair violent se propagea depuis la main, arrivant rapidement jusqu'au Juge de ce monde … avant de disparaître, tout simplement, à quelques centimètres du crâne décharné de la cible. Le regard du renégat se plissa doucement, avant qu'il ne senti dans son dos, son propre sort de kidô, fusant à une allure impressionnante. Mais un nouveau shunpô exécuté avec timing parfait permis au Shinigami d'éviter le coup, qui détruisit une partie de plafond, sans atteindre qui que ce soit. Dépoussiérant légèrement son vêtement blanc, Aizen jeta un regard hypocrite à son adversaire, regard qui irrita d'ailleurs légèrement le Juge. Comment un simple humain osait-il le défier de la sorte, restant stoïque et confiant sur l'issue finale de cet affrontement ? Un tel effronté ne pouvait que périr, de ses mains divines.

Le Senoshin leva doucement sa main désarticulée, en direction du Shinigami. Ce dernier demeura attentif aux pouvoirs déployés par son adversaire, et la suite des événements lui donna raison, puisqu'en-dessous de ses pieds, Aizen Sôsuke ressentit indéniablement une vague de froid. Vague de froid qui avait ensuite pour conséquence de créer du givre, menaçant de bloquer sur le sol l'ancien Capitaine et de le rendre particulièrement vulnérable aux assauts ennemis. D'un coup rapide de son Zanpakutô, Aizen brisa la glace, avant de s'élancer légèrement dans les cieux, en fonçant droit vers le Senoshin. Mais son attaque s'avéra avortée avant même son départ : une onde de choc, invisible à l'œil nu, repoussa le détenteur de Kyôka Suigetsu, ce dernier se rattrapant tout de même sur le sol, à quelques mètres plus loin.

« — Idiot, tu ne pensais pas pouvoir m'attaquer de front, tout de même ?

— C'est vrai, j'imagine que vous êtes trop lâche pour pouvoir combattre de façon rapprochée. Murmura dans un sourire provocateur, l'homme au regard noisette.

— Trop _« lâche », _dis-tu ? Tu oses proférer de pareils propos à mon égard, misérable ?!

— Parfaitement. À moins que vous me démontiez le contraire, évidemment. »

Des provocations comme celles-ci ne pourront pas l'atteindre. Un rire nerveux et rauque provint du Senoshin, alors que de nouveau, la créature souleva sa main : cette fois-ci, une véritable bourrasque se forma autour de son adversaire, le soulevant doucement au-dessus du sol, sans que ce dernier ne puisse réagir d'une quelconque façon. Et d'un simple revers de la main, le Juge fit voler son ennemi, qui s'écrasa droit sur le mur du fond, sans possibilité de s'échapper.

« — Qu'y a-t-il, Aizen Sôsuke ?! Es-tu moins confiant tout à coup ?! »

Des flammes apparurent du néant, et prirent immédiatement la forme de sphères enflammées, pour foncer droit en direction de l'ancien Capitaine. Ce dernier ne perdit rien de son calme caractéristique, avant de murmurer quelques mots :

« — _Bakudo n°81 : __**Danku**_. »

Une barrière translucide se forma immédiatement, contre laquelle les flammes du Senoshin s'écrasèrent. Ce dernier tiqua légèrement : même scotché de la sorte contre le mur, cet homme osait encore lui lancer ce genre de sorts ? Le traître aux yeux du Seireitei, et de façon fort logique, fit ensuite lui-même briser son Danku, dispersant des dizaines de morceaux de verre dans les environs … avant de lui-même disparaître ?

Le Senoshin remarqua cette action assez rapidement, mais immédiatement, son épaule droite commença à laisser couler du sang …

« — On dirait que le Dieu de ce monde peut aussi saigner, c'est intéressant. Tonna la voix du renégat, dans le dos du Juge.

— Disparais, misérable ! »

Une colonne de feu explosa depuis le sol, juste en-dessous de Sôsuke Aizen, mais n'atteint pourtant pas sa cible : le cratère béant sur le plafond s'avéra vide de présence vivante. Car Aizen, lui, avait déjà regagné sa place, face à la puissante entité spirituelle faisant le lien entre le monde des vivants et l'Enfer. Et toujours greffé sur son visage, un petit sourire narquois.

À plusieurs mètres de là, les Arrancars reprenaient doucement leurs esprits. L'arrivée d'Aizen Sôsuke s'avérait être relativement salvatrice pour eux. Mais pour Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qui venait de réapparaître aux côtés de ses deux camarades d'infortune, hors de question de demeurer inerte ici, les bras croisés.

« — Moi j'vais me bouger. Clama la panthère bleue, encore blessée par les dégâts reçus auparavant. J'ai pas que ça à faire de laisser cet enfoiré d'Aizen tout rafler, encore une fois.

— Grimmjow, inutile de perdre ta vie inutilement. Annonça calmement Hallibel. Observe plutôt le combat et attends le meilleur moment pour profiter d'une ouverture. Agis avec intelligence, si tu en es capable.

— Tss, fais pas chier, ok ? J'bouge comme je veux.

— Grimmjow, il est trop bête pour faire ça de toute façon. Gloussa faussement Neliel, dans le dos d'Hallibel.

— Ferme-là, toi ! Reste cachée-là comme la tapette que t'es, mais compte pas sur moi pour faire ça ! Et fais pas du genre que t'es intelligente !

— Bah si !

— Silence tous les deux. Réprimanda une nouvelle fois Hallibel, afin de regagner un peu de silence. »

Car l'affrontement qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux pourrait bien décider du sort futur. Obtenir le droit de rejoindre le gouffre et ainsi atterrir directement en Enfer, telle était l'objectif affiché par les envahisseurs, depuis longtemps.

Aizen, lui, était supposé être sur la même longueur d'onde. Le Shinigami évita plusieurs dangereux pics de glace, qui effleurèrent son flanc, avant d'échapper à une nouvelle colonne de flammes incandescente, juste à côté de lui.

« — J'imagine que vous manipulez les éléments ? C'est un pouvoir plutôt impressionnant.

— N'ose pas donner d'avis sur mes pouvoirs tout puissants. Siffla le Senoshin. Ma force ne se limitera jamais à des éléments ! »

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, le Senoshin releva de nouveau la main, et immédiatement, Aizen sentit autour de lui une pression impressionnante, étouffante, menaçant de le briser comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Serrant doucement les dents et plissant le regard, quant à la situation, le Shinigami ne vit pas trente-six solutions pour se défaire d'un étau pareil.

« — _Hado n°90 : __**Kurohitsugi**_. »

Un sort de kidô d'un pareil niveau, sans la moindre incantation, relevait du très haut niveau de maîtrise. Le Senoshin plissa son regard rouge-sang, autour de lui, pour se défendre de l'apparition du cercueil macabre. Mais rien ne vint, étrangement. Pire encore, le cercueil fit bel et bien son apparition … mais autour de l'ancien Capitaine.

Bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre, le Dieu de ces lieux ne pouvait que féliciter un pareil tour. L'influence de son pouvoir était sans limite … dans ce monde-là. Or, le Kurohitsugi avait pour particularité de déformer l'espace et tordre la gravité … de ce fait, à l'intérieur de ce kidô … Aizen Sôsuke échappait désormais à la pression puissante qu'il avait exercé sur lui.

Le cercueil noir ne fut néanmoins pas complet, puisqu'il explosa soudainement dans un éclat de lumière bleuté, aveuglant légèrement le Senoshin. Aizen en ressortit immédiatement, sourire aux lèvres, et Zanpakutô à la main.

« — Et tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ?! Je vais te montrer les pouvoirs d'un Dieu ! »

Mais à peine la puissante entité spirituelle avait-elle prononcé ses mots, qu'encore une fois, elle put voir sur le sol, son propre sang commencer à couler. Son épaule droite lui faisait encore plus souffrir que la dernière fois, tandis que son regard se porta machinalement sur le côté : Aizen Sôsuke se tenait-là. Un déplacement trop rapide pour être naturel.

« — Vous savez, lorsque le Kurohitsugi se brise, il n'est pas supposé avoir de lumière bleue.

— … Où veux-tu en venir, microbe ?

— Qu'il s'agissait simplement-là de mon Shikai, _**Kyôka Suigetsu **_… »

_Seireitei — Non loin de la Première Division …_

Un ciel obscurci, menaçant de chuter et d'anéantir le Seireitei lui-même. La pluie elle-même semblait avoir été infectée par les ombres, tandis que face à ce sombre spectacle, un homme se tenait. Entouré d'une barrière de flammes de plus en plus importantes, il brillait d'un éclat, qui contrastait avec l'atmosphère générale. Yamamoto Genryûsai venait de libérer son Bankai, tandis que Meikyû l'observait avec un intérêt marqué.

« — _**Zanka no Tachi**__._ Souffla le plus vieil homme ayant lutté pour le Seireitei.

— Impressionnant, comme je le pensais. Mais que vas-tu faire face à tout ça ?

— Je vais te le montrer sur le champ ! Grommela le Capitaine-Commandant, en faisant davantage croître sa pression spirituelle. _Zanka no Tachi Sud : __**Kaka Jûman Okuchi Daisôjin **_! »

Yamamoto planta son sabre noir fumant dans le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'un nombre important de squelettes ne jaillissent du sol, sous le regard intéressé du chef des âmes damnées. Un Shinigami qui joue avec la vie et la mort, c'était plutôt ironique. Et ressusciter des morts face à lui, accentuait cet effet.

« — Levez-vous, soldats ! Défendez le Seireitei au prix de vos corps ! »

La scène avait de quoi effrayer, un nombre effarant de ces squelettes s'élancèrent dans les cieux, pour heurter un nombre tout aussi impressionnant de météores ténébreux. Les premiers contacts furent largement en faveur des projectiles de Meikyû cela dit, les squelettes heurtés étant littéralement désintégrés. Fronçant les sourcils, le Capitaine-Commandant fit apparaître une aura rouge sombre autour de lui, et cette même aura se retrouva sur son armée de défunts : immédiatement, la plupart des soldats revenus des entrailles de la part parvinrent à bloquer suffisamment longtemps les sphères noires pour exploser avec, dans les cieux, et épargner la terre. En résulta une impressionnante série d'explosions dans l'atmosphère, même si certaines zones du Seireitei furent touchées par les météores de Meikyû, ceci entrainant une explosion violente dans une zone donnée.

« — Tu as sacrifié tes premiers soldats pour savoir quelle dose d'énergie il te fallait transférer à tes morts pour bloquer mon coup. C'est très impressionnant de ta part … mais ça a dû te coûter une certaine dose d'énergie, non ?

— N'essaie pas de prévoir ce qu'il me reste à offrir. Grogna d'un air menaçant Yamamoto, en plaçant son épée en direction de son adversaire, le sol commençant à trembler.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Répondit ce dernier, en haussant les épaules.

— Car je vais te montrer moi-même l'étendue de mon pouvoir … et tu vas rapidement comprendre qu'il ne comporte pas de limite !

— C'est un peu présomptueux, tu ne crois pas ?

— Vérifie donc par toi-même ! _Zanka no Tachi Est : __**Kyôku Jitsujin **_! »

L'épée noire de Yamamoto ne brûlait point. Une lame fumante, tout simplement, que le Shinigami plaça en face de lui : en-dessous, le sol commença à fondre littéralement, tandis que Meikyû plissa les yeux. En effet, ce sabre paraissait particulièrement puissant, et les combats rapprochés pourraient s'avérer bien difficiles dans ce cas de figure.

Et immédiatement, comme pour tester son pouvoir, le chef des âmes damnées déclencha une vague noire … coupée en deux, d'un simple mouvement du sabre par Genryûsai. Comme lui-même avait vu les flammes de Ryûjin Jakka se faire anéantir de la sorte.

« — Très amusant. Ironisa doucement son adversaire.

— Tu devrais te concentrer davantage sur le combat, imbécile. Souffla son interlocuteur. »

Parce que du sol jaillit une main, attrapant la cheville de l'homme à la cuirasse ténébreuse. Ce dernier écarquilla vivement les yeux : alors le Zanka no Tachi Sud, n'avait pas été annulé à la libération de l'Est ? Bon sang, il fallait vite réagir. Kaimetsu brilla fortement de sa lueur obscure, avant de se planter dans le sol : instantanément, le squelette qui commençait à en surgir fut annihilé. Mais Yamamoto profita également de cette diversion pour apparaître juste en face de son adversaire, avant de faire abattre son puissant Zanpakutô. Meikyû concentra une forte dose d'énergie spirituelle en réaction, à l'intérieur de sa lame noire. Mais il fut projeté vers l'arrière à une vitesse impressionnante, traversant successivement deux bâtiments, avant de heurter un mur.

L'homme à la teinte pâle se redressa, jetant un coup d'œil à son opposant, visiblement de plus en plus serein.

« — T'es plutôt coriace, Yamamoto. Affirma-t-il, d'un ton calme. Mais je ne suis pas réellement surpris. Tu étais déjà plutôt impressionnant, à l'époque.

— Ne parle pas comme si l'on se connaissait. Siffla le Shinigami, en levant de nouveau son Zanpakutô.

— Arrête, tu sais parfaitement que mentir ne sert à rien. Mais c'est vrai que tu as perdu la mémoire, quel dommage ! Ricana le chef des âmes damnées.

— Trêve de stupidités, je vais te tuer immédiatement. Une fois que ce sera fait, j'irais annihiler le reste de ton armée !

— Me tuer ? Sourit en coin l'ancien Shinigami. En fait, je pense que tu ne me tueras pas. Tu en es incapable.

— Vraiment ?! »

La pression spirituelle du plus puissant des Capitaines s'accrût une fois de plus, avant que d'un shunpô, ce dernier n'arrive juste en face de sa cible. Un coup d'épée horizontal fut donné, mais le saut vif de Meikyû permis à ce dernier d'y échapper, laissant la maison qui se situait dans son dos se faire découper en deux par l'épée fumante de Genryûsai Yamamoto. D'en haut, Meikyû descendit à son tour, et disparut de la même façon que son opposant venait de le faire. Ce dernier fit immédiatement volte-face, sachant pertinemment que le chef des âmes damnées cherchait à l'atteindre dans son dos. Mais à sa surprise, dès lors qu'il se retourna, une grande vague d'énergie se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le Commandant réagit promptement et plaça Zanka no Tachi en opposition : le sol fut victime de cette rencontre, et se brisa en morceaux, se détachant pour s'élever dans les cieux toujours obscurcis. Donnant davantage de force dans son impulsion, le plus ancien des Shinigamis du Seireitei découpa en deux l'attaque de son ennemi, au prix d'un effort plus conséquent. Son regard se porta ensuite sur celui qui osait encore prétendre appartenir à une autre catégorie. Une main dans sa poche gauche, et l'autre tenant doucement Kaimetsu, ce dernier voyait son énergie spirituelle croître de façon continue. Comment … ? Les yeux de Yamamoto se plissèrent.

« — Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon ? Lâcha d'un air serein, l'homme ayant déserté les Shinigamis.

— Pour rien. Répondit son adversaire.

— Tu te demandes pourquoi mon énergie augmente constamment, hein ?

— C'est possible.

— Alors laisse-moi t'éclairer … tu te souviens de mon attaque précédente, que tu as brillamment repoussé à l'aide de ton armée de morts-vivants ? Eh bien … la cible principale de mon coup a parfaitement été atteinte. Regarde … le ciel. C'est lui que je visais.

— Quoi … ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Je vais amener les Ténèbres au Seireitei, quelle que soit la manière. »

Les étoiles ténébreuses demeuraient toujours dans le ciel du Seireitei, c'est vrai. Emporté par l'élan de son combat, Yamamoto avait presque oublié d'y prêter attention. Mais quel rôle exact, jouaient ces choses ? Augmentaient-elles le pouvoir de Meikyû ? Mais même si augmentation il y avait, cette dernière se révélait être assez lente, et ne comblerait pas l'écart de pouvoir existant actuellement entre Kaimetsu et Zanka no Tachi … Dans ce cas-là, une seule alternative s'imposait aux yeux du plus puissant des Shinigamis vivant ici.

« — Je vais te tuer rapidement, alors.

— Ça commence à faire beaucoup de menaces quand même, tu ne trouves pas ? Sourit d'un air sarcastique, l'ancien Shinigami. »

Immédiatement, Yamamoto sauta dans la direction de son adversaire, mais celui-ci parvint de nouveau à échapper à la lame fumante de son ennemi, qui détruisit une nouvelle partie du sol. Partant à la poursuite du fuyard, Yamamoto frappait, encore et encore. Mais sa cible se déplaçait habilement, si bien que chaque coup d'épée échouait, frappait un mur, le sol, le vent …

Cet idiot ne comptait tout de même pas gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que son pouvoir n'atteigne le stade souhaité ?! Un tel plan paraissait absurde, mais avec ce Meikyû, il fallait s'attendre à toutes les éventualités, aussi grotesques soient-elles.

Le concerné apparut justement dans le dos de Genryûsai, profita d'un léger moment de déconcentration du susnommé, avant de déclencher une vague noire à bout portante. Légèrement prit de court, le Capitaine-Commandant fut emporté par la puissante attaque adverse, du sang s'écoula dans son sillage, avant qu'il ne se rattrape finalement, le visage grave. Meikyû fit de nouveau son apparition, dans le dos du Shinigami, avant de déclencher une nouvelle vague d'énergie. Ne faisait-il donc que cela ? Celle-ci semblait aussi puissante que la précédente, mais cette fois-ci, le Commandant avait pris ses mesures.

« _— Zanka no Tachi Ouest : __**Zanjitsu Gokui**_. »

Sous le regard interloqué de l'ancien Shinigami, des flammes à la chaleur indicible firent leur apparition, autour du vieil homme. Flammes qui stoppèrent l'attaque le menaçant, et qui enveloppèrent Yamamoto au bout de quelques secondes. La température ambiante grimpa en flèche, tandis que d'un mouvement de bras, le Shinigami à la tête des Treize Armées de la cour, dégagea les flammes aux alentours, ne laissant autour de lui, qu'un manteau composé de ces dernières, brûlant comme rien d'autre.

« — Voyons voir maintenant … à quel moment tu me supplieras de t'épargner. »

_Enfers … _

Des yeux pourpres s'ouvrirent, sur un monde noir. Immédiatement, ces derniers croisèrent un regard ambre, visiblement légèrement lassé : Kurosaki Ichigo, assis sur une chaise, tandis que son interlocutrice, Hiyota Ryûketsu sortait tout juste d'un état de latence qui lui déplaisait fortement. Pour une âme damnée, incapable de trouver le sommeil, il s'agissait de l'une des pires sensations : naviguer entre inconscience et réalité.

« — Ah, t'es réveillée ? Lâcha le Shinigami Remplaçant. Tant mieux.

— Ferme-la. Grommela d'un air farouche la jeune femme à la chevelure ébène. Où est ma sœur ?!

— Partie. Lança le rouquin, sans tenir compte de la remarque peu agréable de son interlocutrice.

— Dans ce cas-là, je me tire. Je dois la retrouver. »

Entraîner Kurosaki Ichigo passait vraiment en dernière place dans sa liste de priorités. L'âme damnée se redressa vivement.

« — Ouais, je sais. Annonça son interlocuteur. Je viens avec toi justement.

— Quoi ? Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner plutôt ?

— Non, laisse tomber. Je suis pas du genre à abandonner les autres, et on n'arrivera à rien de toute façon. Autant utiliser ce pouvoir en situation réelle. »

Les yeux de son interlocutrice se plissèrent doucement. C'est vrai que durant leur entraînement, il n'y avait pas eu énormément d'avancées. Et c'était aussi vrai que pour aller au château de Meikyû, partir seule ne pouvait pas réellement être considérée comme une bonne idée.

« — Comme tu veux. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avant dans ce cas-là ?!

— Bah, j'allais pas te laisser comme ça ici, et surtout je ne connais absolument pas l'endroit. Avoua l'hybride, en se grattant doucement l'arrière du crâne.

— Mouais. Bon allez, on se bouge. »

Les deux compagnons de route quittèrent rapidement l'étrange chalet dans lequel tous deux se trouvaient depuis un bon moment maintenant. Ichigo suivit rapidement les pas de sa camarade forcée, mais son esprit s'aventurait sur des contrées plus sombres.

_« — Hé, Ichigo. Pourquoi tu ne t'entraînes pas … ? Tu crois que tu vas réussir à t'en sortir tout seul ?! HAHAHA ! Laisse-moi rire ! Ça va mal finir, tout ça ! »_

Des contrées sombres, où sévissaient cet être … L'avenir lui dira, s'il avait eu tort ou non, de poursuivre sa route pour sauver une personne, sans prendre le temps de peser tout le pour, et le contre. Tout le contre qui s'avérait être sa propre personne, cette fois-ci …

Plus loin dans les Enfers, une ombre continuait d'avancer à un rythme plutôt élevé.

Ketsurui Ryûketsu pouvait maintenant apercevoir le grand château de Meikyû, duquel elle s'approchait inexorablement. Tout autour, il n'y avait rien, et cela commanda encore davantage de prudence à la jeune femme à la chevelure pourpre. Où étaient passées toutes ces Volontés de l'Enfer ? Qu'est-ce que Meikyû en avait fait ?

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Meikyû savait pertinemment qu'il avait des ennemis en Enfer même. Alors il ne devait sûrement pas avoir laissé le château sans surveillance … Avançant à pas feutrés une fois suffisamment proche, Ketsurui jeta divers regards dans les environs, mais rien qui ne lui sembla suspect. Cela dit, avec les nombreuses fenêtres que l'édifice comportait, il ne serait pas étonnant de constater qu'une personne aurait pu la repérer depuis un moment, dorénavant.

… Et ce doute fut réellement justifié. Dans l'angle mort d'une fenêtre, une ombre portait son regard sur les déplacements furtifs mais pas invisibles de l'âme damnée félonne.

« — Et tu oses revenir comme ça, en plus … »

Bras croisés, une jeune femme à la chevelure châtaine, descendant en-dessous de sa nuque, et mèches écartées des deux côtés de son front dégagé, lançait son regard gris à la dernière arrivante. Enveloppée d'un voile noir comme bon nombre d'autres âmes damnées, la concernée laissa échapper un air particulièrement exaspéré à cette vision.

« — Netami, que fais-tu ici ? Murmura une voix dans le dos de la concernée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux encore, Kimatsu ? Tu peux pas me lâcher un peu ? T'en as pas marre de faire la petite chienne ?

— Je ne fais que te transmettre des ordres. Rétorqua la concernée, sans prêter attention aux propos injurieux proférés à son égard. »

Le corps recouvert de divers bandages, la subordonnée de Kyôkutan arborait une mine assez épuisée. Il fallait dire que pour elle, utiliser autant ses deux pouvoirs pouvait lui causer bien des torts. En face d'elle, la dénommée Netami se retourna, un air toujours agacé greffé sur les traits de son visage.

« — Je te rappelle que tu es le bras-droit de Seijaku-sama. En tant que tel, tu dois obéir à tous ses ordres, et en l'occurrence, tu es convoquée depuis au moins dix minutes.

— Pff, c'est bon j'ai compris. Railla la brune, en marchant vers la sortie de la pièce sombre. La prochaine fois que tu vas en mission, crève-y, ça me fera des vacances. »

Kimatsu ne répondit toujours pas aux insultes de sa collègue, et observa simplement cette dernière quitter les lieux. Netami ne tarda pas à arriver jusqu'au lieu désiré, après avoir arpenté les sombres couloirs du château, ouvrant finalement la porte de la salle du trône de Meikyû.

Là-bas, son supérieur se tenait assis, sur ledit trône. S'avançant lentement, la jeune femme au tempérament plutôt explosif, s'inclina respectueusement et de façon totalement contre-nature visiblement.

« — Vous m'avez demandé, Seijaku-sama ?

— En effet, et tu t'es faite attendre. Rétorqua ce dernier, d'un ton calme. Ketsurui Ryûketsu devrait arriver sous peu de temps.

— Oui, je suis au courant. Affirma d'un ton qui se voulait calme, son interlocutrice.

— Bien, dans ce cas, je veux que tu la laisse arriver jusqu'ici. »

Quoi … ?

Elle avait mal entendu, pas vrai ? Une veine de colère se dessina sur le visage de l'âme damnée …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : FOLLOW YOURSELF**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Le gagnant de la loterie ne se manifeste pas »**

**Renji Abarai : **Hé, Ichigo ! J'ai joué à la loterie, et j'ai gagné ! Quand est-ce que je vais recevoir mon prix ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Renji, je t'ai dit au moins trois fois que tu n'as _pas _gagné à la loterie. Il faut avoir _tous _les nombre pour ça, et pas juste un.

**Renji Abarai : **Mais Urahara-san a dit qu'un de nous avait réussi à l'emporter ! Si c'est pas moi, tu crois que qui va gagner ?! J'ai besoin d'argent moi, aide moi !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre.

**Sado Yasutora : **Ichigo, tu peux me prêter de l'argent ? Je vais être ruiné et je n'ai pas réussi à remporter l'argent de la loterie.

**Ishida Uryû : **Kurosaki, tu te souviens que je t'ai aidé lors de l'invasion de la Soul Society ? Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin d'aide maintenant, tu peux me prêter de l'argent ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi tout le monde a soudainement besoin d'argent ?

**Urahara Kisuke : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Sachez que le prochain chapitre sera nommé _Follow Yourself_, et sera publié Vendredi ! Sinon, je suis venu donner le chèque de 300. 000. 000. 000 yens au grand vainqueur de la loterie !

**Renji Abarai : **C'est moi le vainqueur, Urahara-san !

**Ichigo Kurosaki (blasé) : **'Tain Renji, tu comprends pas que tu n'as _**pas **_gagné ou faut te le répéter dans une autre langue ?!

**Renji Abarai : **Oh, ça va, hein …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Matsumoto,

**Rangiku Matsumoto (ton dramatique) : **Non Capitaine, vous n'avez pas remporté le lot, et moi non plus d'ailleurs …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Je vois. Je ne pourrai pas m'acheter la Gold Edition des Beyblades Fusion si ça continue.

**Tout le monde : **…

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Et où est-ce que je suis passé, Matsumoto ? Je pensais engager un combat épique contre Ulquiorra Schiffer et ça fait trois chapitres qu'on ne me voit plus.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas, Capitaine ! Vous allez réapparaître bientôt !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya :** Tant mieux. Je me manque là.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **À ta place, je ne voudrai pas connaître la suite. C'est sûr que je t'ai tué. Hé, Urahara Kisuke, je veux l'argent.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Mais vous n'avez pas participé, Ulquiorra-san !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Et alors ? Je veux mon argent, tout de suite. Fais pas le fou, espèce de-

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ça suffit, on a compris ta vieille réplique à deux balles de _« fais pas le fou, espèce de fou » _tu la ressors à chaque fois !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Kurosaki Ichigo, tu n'as pas gagné à la loterie, et moi si. Donc tu es jaloux.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'en avais rien à foutre de la loterie t'façon …

**Urahara Kisuke : **Bon ! Allez ! Courage ! Que le gagnant vienne réclamer son dû !

**Sado Yasutora : **S'il ne se manifeste pas, je pense que je dois recevoir le prix.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

**Sado Yasutora : **Je ne suis pas très fort, et j'ai besoin d'argent. Donc celui à qui l'argent revient, c'est moi.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Je suis d'accord. Donnez-lui de l'argent pour qu'il puisse retourner dans son pays, il n'ennuiera plus personne après ça.

**Sado Yasutora : **Fais pas le fou avec moi ou je t'éclate ta tronche de macaque sans poil et aux fesses rouges.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas les fesses rouges et je ne suis pas un macaque sans poil.

**Sado Yasutora : **T'as très bien entendu, je vais te faire avaler une serpillère mexicaine si tu continues. Alors chut, compris ?

_Yasutora Sado est retrouvé hors d'état de nuire. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Oh, Chad, tu ne l'avais vraiment pas cherché …

**Urahara Kisuke : **Bon, sérieusement, le candidat numéro 48763 est le vainqueur ! Qui est donc le candidat numéro 48763 ?

**Renji Abarai : **C'est moi ! Je suis le candidat 47777 !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais arrête de faire exprès d'être aussi con !

**Renji Abarai : **Ça va, t'énerve pas, moi j'ai besoin d'argent, sinon je ne m'achèterai jamais une Playstation 4 … et je n'aurai même pas assez pour l'abonnement en ligne …

**? : **C'est moi le candidat 48763.

_Tous les regards se tournent vers le dernier arrivant, des lumières se braquent d'ailleurs sur lui … _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **BYAKUYA ?! Mais c'est une blague ?!

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **En effet, je suis le grand vainqueur de la loterie. Je remporte donc les 300. 000. 000. 000 de yens.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais sérieusement, t'es le dernier à avoir besoin d'autant de fric !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Ne sois pas jaloux, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je suis le grand vainqueur et le meilleur dans tout ce que j'entreprends.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais tu dois déjà avoir le triple de ça chez toi !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Et alors ? Que me suggères-tu de faire ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'sais pas moi ! Donne ça à des associations ou des trucs du genre ! Ou au pire donne-le moi !

**Ishida Uryû : **J'en étais sûr, la vraie nature de Kurosaki est également attirée par l'argent !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **C'est décidé. Avec cet argent, je vais m'acheter un nouveau cadre photo taille XXL en platine et or incrusté pour Hisana.

**Tout le monde : **…

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Hé, Kuchiki, la toupie Dragoon Deluxe Edition ne coûterait pas énormément, je te propose un marché.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je ne suis pas ouvert à ce marché. J'ai regardé le prix de la toupie Dragoon Deluxe Edition, c'est bien trop cher.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Hyôrinmaru sera à ton service pendant deux semaines si tu veux, il me faut cette toupie.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Mmmh …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Coupez …


	68. Follow Yourself

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Aizen Sôsuke engage un combat difficile avec le Senoshin, tandis qu'au Seireitei, Yamamoto Genryûsai a déclenché son Bankai et continue de combattre Meikyû. Enfin, en Enfers, Ichigo Kurosaki et Hiyota Ryûketu décident de partir directement au château, en omettant de s'entraîner, tandis que Ketsurui est aperçue par le bras-droit de Seijaku, Netami, auquel le supérieur demande étrangement de laisser passer la traîtresse …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Netsujô Kakusu**

Capitaine Royale maîtrisant le Feu, Netsujô Kakusu est pourtant d'un tempérament plutôt calme et ne s'emporte que rarement. Néanmoins, ses propos sont souvent durs, même si dictés calmement. Kirio Hikifune en fait souvent les frais, tandis que Taikai Meirô tente quand bien que mal de la faire rire avec son humour, mais cela ne fonctionne pas … étrangement, il semblerait que Rikuchi Roshin la considère comme son successeur idéal.

_**CHAPTER LXVIII : FOLLOW YOURSELF**_

_**D**__es choses peuvent se produire dans une vie, sans que l'on ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Des chemins sinueux peuvent être arpentés, sans que l'on ait réellement eu le choix ou non, de les prendre. Certaines choses s'imposent d'elles-mêmes, d'autres sont le fruit de nos décisions. Parfois, porter un regard rétrospectif sur notre propre cheminement, reviens à nous questionner nous-mêmes. « __**Ai-je pris la bonne décision ?**__ » est une interrogation qui revient constamment. Notamment lorsque les choses n'évoluent pas dans le sens escompté. Difficile alors, de pouvoir faire sa propre critique et de changer afin de réparer les torts du passé. Parce que bien souvent, lorsque les erreurs ont été commises, il n'y a plus aucun moyen de pouvoir revenir là-dessus. Ainsi va le fil du destin, sur lequel marchent maladroitement les êtres humains. _

_Sur lequel nous marchons tous. Poussés par une destinée supérieure, il n'y a pas de moyen de s'en soustraire. La liberté illusoire, que chacun imagine au plus profond de son être, demeure un mirage. Notre vie ne se résume qu'à prendre des décisions qui feront avancer notre pion sur une grille déjà prédéfinie. Nous sommes que des pantins, dans les mains d'une entité supérieure, qui nous guide. Mais, était-ce vraiment important ? Y'avait-il réellement aucun moyen de trouver le bonheur, dans un pareil cas de figure ?_

_Aujourd'hui, comme hier, moi, Seijaku, je suis bien incapable de répondre à cette question. _

_La Soul Society … il y a des dizaines de siècles de cela, ne ressemblait que peu à l'endroit dans lequel les Shinigamis d'aujourd'hui travaillent, vivent et meurent. Non, à notre époque, tout semblait différent, ou presque. Nous, Shinigamis primitifs, étions des nomades. Nous marchions constamment, suivant les préceptes de nos ancêtres, depuis des générations, et des générations. Et notre monde, ressemblait à un vaste désert, sur lequel nous plantions régulièrement nos tentes pour nous reposer, avant de continuer à chasser les esprits malfaisants, les Hollows, qui menaçaient la vie d'autrui. _

_Pourquoi ne pas se sédentariser ? Le chef de notre groupe, le Capitaine Kyôshô Roshin, refusait cela, annonçant que cela s'avérait trop risqué que de donner une base contre laquelle des ennemis pouvaient se liguer et l'encercler. Cela comportait une forme de logique, je ne pouvais le nier. Et par ailleurs … cela ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement. Nous vivions paisiblement notre existence, certes répétitive, mais à mes yeux, cela n'a jamais été un problème. Je n'ai jamais été un homme à la recherche de sensations fortes pour me sentir plus vivant ou quoi que ce soit de ce type. Mais en revanche, cette quête sans fin, ne plaisait pas forcément à tout le monde. Il se murmurait depuis quelques jours maintenant, parmi les rangs des Shinigamis, que certains souhaitaient s'entretenir directement avec le Roi des Esprits. Bien entendu, cela ne se discutait jamais devant les yeux du Capitaine Kyôshô Roshin : ce dernier possédait un pouvoir monstrueux et tout le monde semblait le craindre. En coulisses pourtant, certaines choses tendaient vers l'évolution. Mais l'évolution pouvait-elle être considérée comme bienfaitrice ? Mon cœur ne se sentait pas particulièrement porté par le vent de la liberté. _

_Pour d'autres, en revanche, cela semblait être particulièrement important … comme pour supérieur hiérarchique direct. Son nom ? Meikyû Mikomi. _

_La hiérarchie existait déjà, à notre époque. Mais cela ne s'expliquait pas de la même façon que durant les siècles qui ont suivis. À chaque génération, six lames légendaires, divines, furent confiées à ceux qui en étaient dignes. Ces six sabres désignaient en même temps les chefs, les Capitaines en quelque sorte. La lame commandant à la terre même, appartenait à celui qui guidait le groupe, avec une autorité absolue. Car ces lames provenaient du Roi des Esprits en personne … _

_Pourtant, ce don offrait visiblement en contrepartie, des aspirations autres que celles données au départ. _

_La journée s'avérait être bien ensoleillée. Comme souvent, notre groupe marchait dans un désert, et la forte chaleur nous empêchait de continuer bien longtemps. La règle était simple : nous ne luttions jamais contre la force de la nature en usant de nos pouvoirs, car les pouvoirs ne devaient être utilisés que pour corriger des anomalies. Les rayons du soleil, ne faisaient pas partie de cette catégorie. Souvent, notre troupe se divisaient le travail, pour rechercher de l'eau, de la nourriture … et en ce moment-même, ce fut bien le cas. Le campement avait été planté, se matérialisant par divers tentes. La plupart des Shinigamis restaient cloîtrés à l'intérieur, cherchant un refuge contre la chaleur. D'autres étaient partis avec le Capitaine Roshin pour rechercher de l'eau, d'autres suivaient une autre personne pour de la nourriture, et d'autres encore, partaient en éclaireurs pour trouver des informations sur les alentours. _

_Notre groupe, lui, fut simplement assigné à la surveillance des lieux. Portant un long haori blanc, assis sur un rocher, et baillant bruyamment, un homme à la tête pâle attira l'attention de certains. _

_« — Waaaah ! J'ai faaaaim ! Clama-t-il. Ne m'en voulez pas si je deviens cannibale ! Amenez-moi de la nourriture ! Allez ! Soyez sympas ! » _

_Il s'agissait-là de Meikyû. Un homme à la teinte halée s'approcha de lui, portant également le même type de vêtement, révélant ainsi un grade équivalent à celui de mon supérieur hiérarchique. Plutôt robuste, les cheveux noirs assez courts, il fixa avec un air désapprobateur celui qui venait de s'exprimer._

_« — Hé, Meikyû, t'as vraiment une grosse gueule, tu ne trouves pas ? _

— _Hé, Bôkenshin, t'as vraiment une sale tête, tu ne trouves pas ?_

— _Pauvre con immature. Souffla son interlocuteur. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette épée, sérieusement ?_

— _Ah, ça, faudrait demander à Sa Sainteté le Roi Spirituel ! Mais je doute qu'ils nous répondent ! Il doit être trop occupé à … à quoi tu penses ? Dormir ? Manger ? MANGER ?! Lui il mangerait pendant que je n'ai plus rien ?! _

— _Pff, laisse tomber. On va bientôt lever le camp alors arrête tes conneries. » _

_L'homme qui répandait des paroles contre le Roi lui-même, était bel et bien mon supérieur. Un nombre relativement important de Shinigamis commençait d'ailleurs à penser comme lui : à quoi bon continuer à vivre une existence aussi dénuée d'intérêt ? L'égoïsme des humains et celui des Shinigamis, n'avait rien de différent. Seuls les pouvoirs caractérisaient ces deux races, qui partageaient sinon, tout en commun._

_Le dénommé Bôkenshin quitta les lieux, tandis que Meikyû me lança ensuite un regard, avant de me saluer de la main. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je m'avançais alors dans sa direction, quand bien même le geste effectué par mon chef ne constituait pas vraiment un appel. Mais soit, les choses sont ainsi faites. _

_« — À quoi jouez-vous, Capitaine Mikomi ?_

— _Hein ? De quoi tu parles Seijaku ?_

— _Vous êtes de plus en plus visible avec votre histoire._

— _HA ! Tu parles de __**ça **__! En tout cas, moi je croyais que tu voulais me ramener de la nourriture, je suis vraiment déçu._

— _Je n'ai pas de nourriture sur moi. Déclarai-je, d'un ton neutre._

— _Alàlàlà … vraiment, c'est une pénurie. On va finir par se manger entre nous à ce rythme-là !_

— _Capitaine Mikomi, il n'y aucune pénurie._

— _Mais j'ai oublié de prendre mon petit déjeuner ! T'imagine ?! J'ai besoin de me nourrir moi ! J'ai faim !_

— _Je comprends. Soupirai-je de nouveau, devant le comportement assez ridicule de celui à qui j'avais prêté allégeance. _

— _Mmh, ça ne change pas que j'ai faim. »' _

_Ne sachant quoi répondre face à de pareils propos, je préférai alors me terrer dans un mutisme que j'appréciais. Le calme m'apparaissait comme une douce mélodie qui apaisait ensuite corps et âme. Contrairement à l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer du vacarme à chaque sortie. Mais au bout d'un moment, visiblement lassé de voir que personne ne répondait à sa demande, Meikyû ne dit plus rien. Un silence passa, contrebalancé par quelques rafales de vent assez chaudes. Fort heureusement, l'homme à la chevelure ébène ne se plaint pas non plus de la chaleur ambiante. _

_Mais pourtant, sa voix retentit de nouveau à mon esprit. _

_« — Hé, Seijaku._

— _Qu'y a-t-il, Capitaine ?_

— _Je sais que tu ne penses pas comme moi. Articula-t-il d'un air plus sérieux, ce qui contrastait d'ailleurs avec sa personnalité habituelle._

— _Comment ça ? Retournai-je, doucement._

— _Tu ne veux pas te soulever contre le Roi, non ?_

— … _En effet, je ne trouve pas ça nécessaire._

— _Bah écoute, je ne vais pas te forcer à penser comme moi, hein. Tu es libre de tes choix, alors ne te sens pas obligé de me suivre. Même si t'es mon bras-droit._

— … _Vous me l'avez déjà dit, Capitaine._

— _Quoi ? C'est vrai ça ?! Wah ! Regarde comme la faim me fait dire des choses bizarres ! Je vais mourir !_

— _Je vais vous chercher de la nourriture. Fini-je par déclarer, lassé par les jérémiades de mon interlocuteur._

— _OUAIS ! COOL ! REVIENS VITE ! »_

_Même si ses propos touchaient toutefois un point sensible. C'est vrai. Il n'avait jamais tenté de forcer qui que ce soit à se rallier dans sa cause qui pouvait apparaître particulièrement arrogante. Ceux qui désiraient le suivre, le faisaient. Les autres pouvaient rester dans leur vie normale. Moi-même, en tant son plus proche subordonné, je pouvais toujours disposer du luxe de choisir. _

_Avançant parmi les tentes, j'arrivai rapidement tout proche de la mienne. Lentement, je pénétrai à l'intérieur, et mon regard croisa immédiatement celui d'une autre personne. Des yeux ébène, aussi sombres que la nuit. Une jeune femme, à la chevelure pourpre, descendant jusqu'à son dos, plusieurs mèches frangeant son visage. Sa main s'occupait à faire tourner une petite cuillère à soupe à l'intérieur d'un bol de bois, avant de la porter à ses lèvres douces, pour qu'elle y goûte elle-même. _

_« — Hashinkû. Murmurai-je. Tu n'as pas entendu que le Capitaine ne cessait pas de réclamer de la nourriture ?_

— _C'est exactement pour ça que je n'ai pas envie de le lui donner. Soupira-t-elle doucement. Tu vas le faire ?_

— _À moins que tu ne veuilles continuer à l'entendre comme ça, c'est bien ce que je compte faire._

— _Ramène-lui juste ce bol-là alors. Me répondit-elle, d'une voix neutre. Nous aussi nous devons nous nourrir. » _

_Comme tous les autres, ou la plupart des autres Shinigamis, Hashinkû portait un shihakusho noir, aux rebords blancs. Ce simple vêtement nous permettait de nous reconnaître sur les champs de bataille, et dans les opérations plus risquées. _

_Je m'approchai alors lentement de la femme à la peau blanche, avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle aussi, cherchait visiblement un moyen d'échapper aux fortes chaleurs de l'extérieur, et l'ombre de la tente s'avérait être toujours l'endroit le plus sûr pour ça. Mon regard se porta lentement, sur sa main, sur ses doigts qui agitaient toujours doucement la cuillère. Une bague. La même que celle que je portais moi-même. _

_La Shinigami cessa alors son activité, avant de poser doucement sa tête sur mes genoux, s'allongeant paisiblement. Mes doigts caressèrent lentement ses cheveux, avant de s'aventurer sur son cou, tandis que ma partenaire ferma lentement les paupières. _

_« — Ton shihakusho est légèrement défait en-dessous de ton cou. Lui dis-je, sans ton particulier._

— _Je sais. Me répondit-elle. Figure-toi que j'ai chaud aussi. Ne commence pas à t'imaginer des choses, je ne compte rien faire avec toi avec une température pareille. _

— _Je m'en doute. » _

_Les choses pouvaient devenir difficiles. Le monde pouvait nous forcer à emprunter bien des voies obstruées par le doute. _

_Moi-même, je ne comptais à vrai dire pas suivre celle que Meikyû avait choisie. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement … _

_Enfers — Château de Meikyû, aujourd'hui … _

« — Pardon ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? Répéta la voix de Netami, hébétée par les propos tenus par son supérieur hiérarchique.

— N'ai-je pas été suffisamment clair, Netami ? Répondit le Général du Silence. »

La concernée lui lança pour réponse un air particulièrement réprobateur. Son corps tout entier semblait répondre négativement à l'ordre de son Général, et tout cela se reflétait parfaitement dans ses paupières grises comme l'éclat argenté de la lune.

« — J'me demande bien ce que vous comptez faire. Siffla la jeune femme. Vous n'êtes pas supposé faire appliquer les ordres de Meikyû-sama en son absence ? Je doute que ça en fasse partie.

— Applique mes ordres et oublie simplement le reste. Rétorqua l'homme à la chevelure châtaine. Ne discute pas.

— Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes plus graves après ça. Prétexta la voix de Netami. »

Prétexte, oui. Seijaku semblait parfaitement conscient que l'âme damnée qui se tenait en face de lui ne désirait absolument pas répondre à ses exigences, et invoquer les ordres globaux de Meikyû-sama paraissait même plutôt inapproprié lorsque l'on connaissait le tempérament de la jeune femme. La rebelle se redressa, son regard croisant instantanément celui de son supérieur, lorsqu'une petite bataille psychologique s'en suivie, sans qu'aucune des deux âmes damnées par les ténèbres ne cèdent. Les paupières de Netami se fermèrent doucement, tandis que le bras-droit du Silence tourna immédiatement les talons, se dirigeant inexorablement vers la sortie de la pièce, sans que celui qui l'avait convoquée ici ne daigne à lever le petit doigt pour ne serait-ce qu'entraver cette progression.

« — Je suivrai les ordres. Affirma Netami. Vous devriez y penser aussi. »

Sans demander son reste, Netami venait de s'éclipser. À son tour, Seijaku ferma les yeux. Aujourd'hui, tant de personnes aspiraient à leur propre monde, que pouvoir les faire obéir semblait presque être une cause perdue. Chacun suivait ce que leur dictait cet organe vital qu'était le cœur. Vital, mais aussi particulièrement nocif. L'homme au regard argenté se rassied de nouveau sur le trône de Meikyû, laissant le silence gagner de plus en plus d'importance dans la pièce, plongée dans une bonne partie d'obscurité.

Mais rapidement, cette ambiance calme quoique glauque en un sens, prit fin. Parce qu'une voix retentit, en même temps qu'une ombre fit son apparition, non loin du bras-droit de Meikyû.

« — Franchement, tu n'es pas très doué avec les femmes, mon pauvre Seijaku ! Ricana ladite voix.

— Kyogi, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Répondit lentement le plus calme des Généraux.

— Mais je ne fais que te donner des conseils, mon pauvre ami ! »

L'extravagant Général du Mensonge se positionna non loin de son interlocuteur, affichant un large sourire. Difficile de comprendre les fonds de ses pensées, tant ce dernier exagérait clairement chacun de ses propos.

« — Et quels conseils souhaiterais-tu me faire parvenir ? Demanda lentement Seijaku, sans s'attendre à des réponses particulièrement intéressantes.

— Bah attends ! Premièrement, Netami-chan déteste viscéralement Ketsurui-chan, tu le sais, non ?

— C'est précisément pourquoi je lui ai demandé de ne pas agir sans réfléchir. Murmura le Général à la chevelure châtaine. Je suppose qu'elle ne va pas m'écouter.

— C'est exact ! Mais serais-tu donc fou, Seijaku-senpai ?

— Cesse ces appellations ridicules.

— Pardi, je suis étourdi ! Je voulais te dire que tu devrais réellement songer à prendre exemple sur moi, pour le choix de tes subordonnés. Vois-tu, quand on a un sérieux problème avec les femmes, on ne se rapproche pas d'elles, et on choisit plutôt de vrais hommes, avec qui on peut se lier d'amitié ! Pas vrai, Bonsai ?

— Oui, Kyogi-sama ! S'enquit une personne, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

— Montrons à Seijaku-dono ce qu'est une vraie subordination ! Renchérit la voix du Général aux cheveux verts. »

Le dernier venu s'avéra être un homme au physique plutôt frêle, mais bien confiant. Le teint blanc, les cheveux noirs plutôt en bataille, au-dessus desquels reposait une casquette noire assez ridicule, l'homme en question portait également le voile noir classique des âmes damnées. S'approchant de son supérieur hiérarchique, le dénommé Bonsai fit immédiatement un salut militaire grossièrement réalisé, exagéré dans chaque geste.

« — On est des hommes, Bonsai !

— Nous sommes des hommes, Kyogi-sama ! »

En guise de démonstration des propos tenus précédemment, les deux individus frappèrent dans la main de l'autre trois fois, avant de se la maintenir mutuellement, et de recommencer le geste, en frappant leurs épaules, tout en poussant au passage des hurlements qui se voulaient virils, mais qui offraient surtout un caractère particulièrement ridicule aux deux personnes.

« — Hahaha ! Tu as fait des progrès, Bonsai ! Tu seras bientôt à mon niveau si tu continues toujours ton entraînement !

— Héhé, Kyogi-sama … prenez garde, car l'élève aura vite fait de dépasser le maître !

— Oh, vraiment ? Dépasser un maître tel que moi ? N'oublie pas que l'écart qui nous sépare reste très important !

— Mais voyez le futur, et ce dernier me tend les bras !

— Ça suffit, tous les deux. Coupa la voix de Seijaku, visiblement lassé par un spectacle particulièrement affligeant. Je vous avais également donné des ordres, alors tâchez de les respecter. »

Un moment de flottement s'empara de Kyogi ainsi que de son subordonné. Mais après quelques rapides secondes de réflexion, tous deux se mirent parfaitement d'accords pour laisser ici le plus puissant des subordonnés de Meikyû, obéissant à des ordres qui pouvaient pourtant paraître assez étonnants, aux premiers abords. Mais nul ici ne pouvait réellement douter de la loyauté du Général au regard argenté. Même si de nombreux événements pouvaient aller dans le sens contraire, Seijaku avait toujours montré une fidélité sans faille aux idées de Meikyû, depuis plus d'un millénaire. Le Général ferma lentement ses paupières, écoutant le silence gagner de nouveau en importance. Même si au fond de lui, certaines paroles résonnaient encore dans sa mémoire. Pourquoi s'en souvenait-il maintenant seulement ?

_« — Hé, Seijaku ! Regarde ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle le lui ressemble ?!_

— _Vaguement, si vous le dîtes._

— _Mais ouvre les yeux, mon gars ! C'est son portrait craché ! C'est génial, non ? Tu connais quelque chose dans le cycle des réincarnations ?_

— _Je ne crois pas aux réincarnations, et vous devriez être au courant que ça n'existe pas._

— _Roooh ! Mais regarde ! Tes yeux ne te mentent pas, hein ? » _

Pensées futiles aujourd'hui.

Il n'y avait rien, sinon des souvenirs à effacer …

_Entre l'Enfer et le mondes des vivants — Domaine du Senoshin. _

Aizen Sôsuke disparut rapidement du champ de vision de son adversaire, afin de se poser à quelques centimètres, sur sa droite. Le brun fit immédiatement abattre son Zanpakutô, mais la lame de ce dernier se stoppa nette, n'atteignant pas le Juge régulant l'entrée et la sortie de l'Enfer. Le Shinigami renégat tiqua légèrement sur le coup, une forme de surprise se dessinant derrière ses pupilles noisette.

« — Tu dis que ton Zanpakutô peut contrôler mes cinq sens … ? Articula lentement la voix du Senoshin. Cela ne me posera aucun problème. »

Une violente onde de choc, possédant pour épicentre le dangereux monstre spirituel, se répandit dans les environs, et percuta violemment le corps de l'ancien Capitaine. Ce dernier voltigea assez loin, avant de se redresser et se rééquilibrer efficacement … avant que son dos ne rencontre une paroi froide : de la glace, créée en un rien de temps par son puissant ennemi. Ce petit mur de glace menaça de s'écraser contre son corps, brutalement, mais la lame de Kyôka Suigetsu frappa suffisamment rapidement, pour réduire en pièces détachées la création du Senoshin. Cela ne suffit néanmoins pas à stopper les assauts de ce dernier : les morceaux de glace étendus au sol devinrent rapidement des boulets enflammés, cherchant à atteindre le Shinigami aux ambitions démesurées, avec une vitesse de frappe impressionnante. Quelques gouttes de sang appartenant audit Shinigami, chutèrent sur le sol, tandis que lui-même usa de son shunpô afin d'atteindre un lieu de sûreté, plus en retrait. Action qui provoqua un sourire satisfait de la créature avec laquelle il croisait le fer.

« — Alors, tu n'es plus aussi fier de toi, microbe ? Ta fameuse hypnose absolue est inutile !

— Vous ne devriez pas tirer de conclusions si hâtives, Dieu de ce monde ... Sourit pourtant d'un air insolent, le concerné. »

Le bras droit tout entier du Senoshin tomba sur le sol, dans une flaque de sang rougeâtre, tandis que le concerné écarquilla d'abord son regard de meurtrier, avant de pousser un hurlement de douleur qui fit même trembler les environs. Dans son dos, Sôsuke Aizen avait fait son apparition, tandis que celui qu'il croyait avait attaqué depuis le début s'évapora, comme un mirage.

« — … Car mon hypnose absolue semble bien fonctionner.

— Misérable ! »

Tout autour du monstre, une impressionnante colonne d'énergie s'éleva, détruisant tout dans le secteur. Aizen lui-même utilisa un shunpô rapide, afin d'échapper à cet amas de pouvoir qui lui aurait causé bien des problèmes en cas de choc direct.

Visiblement essoufflé et plutôt furieux, le Senoshin jeta immédiatement son regard sur l'homme à la chevelure brune en face de lui. Cet humain vulgaire osait le défier et cherchait à l'humilier. Mais il allait lui apprendre à rester à sa place, sans faire de vagues. Sous l'œil intrigué du Shinigami, le bras coupé du Juge se reconstitua instantanément.

« — Et tout cet hurlement pour un bras que vous remplacez à la seconde, vous ne trouvez pas cela exagéré ?

— N'ose pas m'adresser la parole, je suis un Dieu invulnérable, et toi, un misérable humain !

— Je pense avoir dépassé ce stade il y a fort longtemps, pourtant. Répondit de son habituel l'ancien pensionnaire de Las Noches. Mais ma mémoire me joue peut-être des tours, qui sait ? Un peu comme vos yeux, en ce moment … »

En guise de réponse, le Senoshin déclencha une véritable nuée d'éclairs, frappant le secteur où se trouvait le traître avec une violence sauvage, sans l'atteindre grandement toutefois. Quelques plaies se dessinèrent sur son corps, tandis que le Shinigami évitait la plupart des attaques au prix de shunpô divers et rapidement exécutés. Cela dit, cette fois-ci, hors de question de tomber dans le même piège que la dernière fois, pour le Senoshin : pour prévenir toute attaque rapprochée, le monstre érigeait une véritable cage électrique autour de son corps. Ainsi, si Aizen avait l'audace de se rapprocher d'un peu trop près, alors il finirait rapidement pétrifié par l'électricité statique, paralysé, et devenant immédiatement une cible très facile à atteindre.

Plus loin, les Arrancars avaient bien repris leur souffle, et cherchaient dorénavant une technique d'approche.

« — Que fait-on ? Questionna doucement la voix de Neliel. Il est trop fort pour nous.

— Je propose que-

— Faîtes pas chier ! Coupa soudainement la voix de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, en s'élançant droit vers le champ de bataille.

— Attendez, Grimmjow ! Lui lança Neliel. Tu vas mourir !

— Tss ! Me prends pas pour une sous-merde comme toi ! »

Cherchant visiblement à joindre la parole aux actes, le Sexta Espada porta rapidement son épée sur sa propre main, faisant couler quelques gouttes de son sang, avant qu'une énergie violente ne s'y concentre, et que le l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen ne s'élance même dans les airs, pointant sa main directement vers son ennemi, visiblement occupé à viser Aizen Sôsuke. Il osait se foutre de lui de manière répétée, depuis un long moment, hein ? Alors il allait lui montrer son pouvoir, à cette pseudo-Dieu de merde !

« — _Gran Rey Cero _! »

S'en suivit une explosion titanesque dans les environs, soufflant la lumière des torches, plongeant à la fois la pièce dans l'obscurité, et le chaos …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : HATRED IN A BLADE **_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « La solitude touche une personne sur dix » **

**Don Kanonji : **Yo les amis ! Ici c'est encore moi, Don Kanonji ! Je ne vous entends pas ? _Spirits Are Always With You ! _Allez tous avec moi !

_Le vent passe. _

**Don Kanonji : **Tiens donc ? Mais où sont-ils donc tous passés ?

**Ginjô Kugo : **Yo, t'es tout seul ?

**Don Kanonji : **Non, Don Kanonji est avec le cœur de ses fans !

**Ginjô Kugo : **Ils sont où tes fans ?

**Don Kanonji : **Mes fans ? Ils sont très occupés, mes fans … et … ailleurs.

**Ginjô Kugo : **Ouais, ouais … tu m'en diras tant.

**Don Kanonji : **C'est la dure réalité, _boy. _Le revers de la médaille d'un héros. J'ai beau sauver tout le monde et constamment, être une idole auprès de nombreuses personnes … je n'ai jamais réussi à tisser de vrais liens pour me sortir de là … la solitude me touche, _boy. _Et je vois que tu es comme moi.

**Ginjô Kugo : **Comment ça je suis comme toi ?!

**Don Kanonji : **Bah, _boy, _t'as une sale tête et tu es tout seul, donc personne ne veut de toi, non ?

**Ginjô Kugo : **Espèce de … !

**Don Kanonji : **Mais ça m'a donné une idée, boy ! On ira sauver toutes les personnes de la solitude aujourd'hui !

**Ginjô Kugo : **Quoi ? Mais laisse-moi tranquille !

**Don Kanonji : **Allez, c'est parti !

_Quelques mètres plus loin, est assise sur un banc, Rukia Kuchiki. _

**Rukia Kuchiki (fermant les yeux) : **C'est bon, un peu de calme …

**Don Kanonji : **BWAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **…

**Ginjô Kugo : **BWAHAHAHAHA. (Mais pourquoi je fais ça ?!)

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ginjô Kugo ?! Je te croyais mort ?!

**Ginjô Kugo : **Hé, gamine, commence pas à me prendre la tête avec ça, ok ? Depuis le temps, tu devrais comprendre que les previews n'ont absolument aucun sens, font que les personnages deviennent OOC et semblent allergiques à l'intelligence.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **… Ok. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir ?

**Don Kanonji : **Tu es petite, et tu es seule. Donc personne ne t'a vu, car trop petite. Trop petite, ça te rend triste.

**Rukia Kuchiki (vexée) : **Mais je …

**Don Kanonji : **Mais _don't worry, girl. _On va te rendre le sourire. À 3, _boy … _

**Ginjô Kugo : **Puisqu'il le faut …

**Don Kanonji : **1 …

**Ginjô Kugo : **2 …

**Don Kanonji : **3 …

**Ginjô Kugo : **MDR !

**Don Kanonji : **MDR MDR MDR !

**Ginjô Kugo : **MDRRRRRRRRRR ! MDRRRR !

**Don Kanonji : **MDRRRRRRR MDR MDR MDR ! MDRRRRRR ! MDRRRR !

**Ginjô Kugo : **MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! MDRRRRRR !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **… Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de faire ça ?

**Don Kanonji : **_What ? _Attends, tu veux dire que tu ne souffres pas de solitude, _girl _?!

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Beh … non.

**Don Kanonji : **Ok, ce n'est pas une mission pour nous alors, _boy._

**Ginjô Kugo : **Hé, je t'ai dit hors-caméra que j'acceptais de t'aider si tu me donnais du fric, t'as compris ?

**Don Kanonji : **On parlera de ça plus tard, _boy ! _

_Plus loin, se trouve Hanatarô Yamada. _

**Don Kanonji : **BWAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Ginjô Kugo : **BWAHAHAHAHA !

_Terrifié, Hanatarô Yamada prend la fuite. _

**Ginjô Kugo : **Hé, t'es sûr que ça marche ton truc ?

**Don Kanonji : **Mmh … avec ta sale tête, il a dû te prendre pour un _bad spirit, boy. _

**Ginjô Kugo : **Tu crois que t'es mieux ou je rêve ?

**Don Kanonji : **Mais ce n'est pas grave, un peu de chirurgie esthétique et tu seras neuf, _boy !_

_Plus loin encore, Hitsugaya Toshirô et Yukio se font face … _

**Yukio : **Hé ! Une minute, pourquoi j'ai pas mon nom de famille à côté de moi ?!

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **L'auteur trouve ton nom trop chiant à taper, alors silence. Car maintenant …

**Yukio : **C'est vrai. C'est parti pour notre match.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Branche ton câble link.

**Yukio : **C'est fait. Notre combat Pokémon Version Or peut commencer.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Enfoiré … tu m'as pourtant dit que tu n'avais pas de Roucool au niveau 100 … Je vais te le faire payer …

**Yukio : **Tu n'avais qu'à pas me croire. Je suis un gamer moi, et un gamer fait tout pour arriver à ses fins.

**Don Kanonji : **BWAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Ginjô Kugo : **BWHAHAHAHAHA !

**Don Kanonji : **Vous faîtes quoi, _boys ? _Les jeunes de nos jours sont enfermés dans leurs jeux-vidéos … vous vous faîtes face … mais vous ne vous voyez pas …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là ?

**Yukio : **Je ne sais pas.

**Ginjô Kugo : **M'en fous.

**Don Kanonji : **Et parce que vous ne vous voyez pas … vous vous sentez seuls … UNE PERSONNE SUR DIX SOUFFRE DE LA SOLITUDE ! _BOYS _! VOUS VOUS EN RENDEZ COMPTE ?! Dans ce monde, nous sommes des milliards, et nous souffrons de solitude ?! COMMENT ?! _WHAT THE HELL ?! _ALLÔ LE MONDE ! ALLÔ LE MONDE ! _SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU ! _Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, un héros est venu vous sauver …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **J'appelle la police.

_La sirène retentit. Don Kanonji est emmené au commissariat_.

**Le Policier : **Au fait, le prochain chapitre sera intitulé _Hatred In A Blade_, et sera publié Mercredi !


	69. Hatred In A Blade

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors que Seijaku se remémore quelques événements du passé, il ordonne à Netami de ne pas intervenir face à Ketsurui Ryûketsu. Mais cette dernière refuse et quitte la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Aizen continue un affrontement violent avec le Senoshin, conclu par un Gran Rey Cero inattendu de la part de Grimmjow Jaggerjack …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Shuno Kaminari **

Capitaine maîtrisant la Foudre dans la Division Zéro, Kaminari est réputé comme étant un homme assez sévère mais juste envers ses soldats. Autrement, il est plutôt lassé du fait que Taikai Meirô a décidé de faire de lui son meilleur ami. Même si en réalité, il n'avait guère le choix. Son défaut principal concerne probablement sa tendance à se croire invulnérable.

_**CHAPTER LXIX : HATRED IN A BLADE **_

**L****'**atmosphère lourde, les corps déchirés, le sang répandu sur tout le secteur …

« — Capitaine, je crois que je vais vomir. Blurp.

— Reste loin de moi, imbécile !

— Mais … mais … vous êtes mon Capitaine … urrg ! »

La voix de Marechiyo Omaeda, vice-Capitaine de la Deuxième Division changeait au fur et à mesure de cette marche macabre, dans la Zone Sud du Seireitei. Ici, une bataille sanglante avait visiblement eu lieu, et Soi Fon parcouru de son regard noir tous les environs, à la recherche du moindre indice pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Toute cette hémoglobine offrait une odeur épouvantable, et la plupart des corps appartenaient à des Shinigamis, démembrés pour une bonne partie d'entre eux. Des bras se retrouvaient disséminés seuls, des têtes même en bien mauvais état …

Un spectacle d'une barbarie inouïe, face auquel chaque parcelle du corps du Capitaine de la Deuxième Division répondit avec un désir de vengeance particulièrement important, quand bien même les traits de son visage tendaient à dissimuler au mieux l'état mental dans lequel la jeune femme se trouvait. Et au bout de quelques instants, Soi Fon leva son regard, au-dessus d'un bâtiment. Là-bas, elle vit une ombre assise, les jambes croisées. Une chevelure blonde plutôt lisse, un visage particulièrement satisfait.

« — Avant que tu ne me le demandes, je suis Kyôkutan, Générale de la Démesure. Et tu dois être Soi Fon, de la Deuxième Division je présume.

— Enfoirée … Grogna son interlocutrice. C'est toi qui as fait tout ça … ?

— En un sens, oui. Répondit cette dernière. Mais pas exactement, à vrai dire … »

Les battements d'aile de créatures volantes se firent bien entendre. Au bout de quelques instants seulement, toute une nuée de grands volatiles, ressemblant à des rapaces aux serres puissantes, mais greffés de masque ressemblant fortement à des Hollows, vint faire son apparition. Et au vu de la couleur écarlate qui teintait diverses parties de leurs corps, inutile de dire que ces bêtes à plumage s'avéraient être les coupables de toutes ces atrocités. Avec forcément la Générale comme élément premier, pour leur ordonner une telle chose. La colère bouillit dans les veines de la Shinigami. Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, cette femme était également celle qui avait osé faire souffrir Yoruichi-sama. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser vivre une telle chose.

Une aura blanche entoura le corps de la Commandante des Forces Spéciales, avant que sans prévenir, elle ne s'élance droit vers son adversaire désignée.

« — _Pique jusqu'à la mort, __**Suzubemachi **_! »

La libération du Shikai fut instantanée, et le shunpô rapide de la concernée l'amena en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, juste devant sa cible. Cette dernière souleva immédiatement son épée, et la planta dans le sol, pour prendre un appui et quitter sa place. Ce geste effectué lui permis également d'éviter le coup de Soi Fon, qui brisa littéralement une partie du toit, en dépit de l'apparence peu impressionnante du Zanpakutô sous forme libéré, de la Shinigami.

« — Tu te déplaces rapidement. Concéda l'âme damnée aux cheveux blonds. Mais j'ai déjà vu mieux … comme Kurosaki Ichigo, par exemple. Pourtant … au vu de ce qui lui est arrivé …

— Silence ! Clama son adversaire, en fusant immédiatement en direction de la Générale. »

Mais à peine son action entreprise, que le bruit d'un battement d'aile alerta la Capitaine : dans son dos, deux serres acérés vinrent la saisir, au niveau de la taille. L'un des grands rapaces avait profité de son état de colère pour l'attaquer par surprise, et la maintenait dorénavant dans les airs. Cela dit, Soi Fon ne tarda pas à réagir : son Shikai frappa deux fois, en un éclair, la patte droite de son assaillant, causant un hurlement strident de ce dernier, avant que la Shinigami ne puisse se libérer. La victime, elle, chuta sur le sol, visiblement tuée en deux coups seulement. Kyôkutan conserva une mine neutre devant le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Soi Fon entreprit rapidement de reprendre son assaut sur celle à l'origine du massacre perpétré en bas, mais à peine eu-t-elle achevé ses pensées, que deux nouveaux oiseaux fusèrent dans sa direction. Plissant le regard, la Capitaine disparut à l'aide d'un shunpô, dans le dos de l'un d'eux, pour lui infliger un violent coup de pied dans la nuque, envoyant l'animal masqué s'écraser droit sur le toit en-dessous d'eux. Son congénère ne tarda néanmoins pas à lancer une nouvelle attaque, et l'ancienne subordonnée de Shihôin Yoruichi dû se résoudre à effectuer le même type de mouvement, envoyant cette fois-ci l'agresseur plus loin dans les airs, où il parvint à se rétablir malgré tout. Bien que ces ennemis ne constituaient pas des adversaires insurmontables, combattre ces derniers en même temps que la Générale de la Démesure s'avérait être particulièrement délicat. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres alternatives qui s'offraient à ses yeux.

« — Omaeda ! Hurla la Capitaine. Occupe-toi de ces oiseaux, je vais me battre contre la Générale.

— Hein ?! S'exclama ce dernier, visiblement choqué par les propos de sa supérieure. Vous parlez de moi ?!

— Qui d'autre, espèce d'imbécile !

— Mais ils vont me tuer … !

— Alors trouve un moyen pour survivre, minable ! »

La Shinigami se posa violemment sur le toit du bâtiment, juste en face de Kyôkutan. Cette dernière paraissait plutôt amusée par la situation.

« — Tu es cruelle avec ton subordonné. Déclara-t-elle, simplement.

— Il ne mérite pas mieux. Siffla Soi Fon. Tu es d'accord pour te battre contre moi en un contre un, ou alors l'aide de tes volatiles est-elle indispensable ?

— Tu ne devrais pas me parler de la sorte. Affirma la Générale. Mais soit, pourquoi pas. Allez-y ! Dévorez ce tas de graisse, il devrait y en avoir suffisamment pour vous ! »

Rarement dans son existence, Omaeda faisait preuve de courage.

Et cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Presque au bord des larmes, l'imposant Lieutenant de la Deuxième Division observa les grands rapaces tournoyer dans les cieux, au-dessus de sa tête. Vite, il devait trouver une solution ! Portant son regard à droite et à gauche à une grande vitesse, comme s'il recherchait de la nourriture, le Shinigami ressentit finalement au loin, les pressions spirituelles de plusieurs Shinigamis. Génial ! Il allait pouvoir être sauvé !

« — AU SECOURS ! Hurla-t-il, en prenant ses jambes à son cou, pour fuir en direction du secteur qu'il venait d'étudier brièvement. »

Sur le toit désormais en ruines, ne restaient plus que Kyôkutan et Soi Fon, ces dernières se dévisageant mutuellement. La pluie qui continuait de tomber sur une bonne partie du Seireitei, contribuait à rendre l'ambiance plus cataclysmique. Quelque chose clochait avec cette âme damnée, et pour qu'elle puisse vaincre Yoruichi-sama …

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as peur de moi ? Demanda dans un fin sourire hautain, la subordonnée de Meikyû.

— Ne rêve pas trop. Siffla en retour son ennemie. »

La Shinigami amplifia toute sa concentration : elle devait absolument vaincre cette femme. S'élançant à l'aide d'un shunpô droit dans sa direction, la plus gradée de la Deuxième Division frappa rapidement, à l'aide de Suzubemachi.

Mais l'ennemie ne tarda pas à répliquer : son Meikaitana se souleva et une lueur rougeâtre en sortit. Par réflexe, Soi Fon modifia sa course au dernier instant, s'éloignant de la lame aiguisée de son adversaire. Et sous les yeux médusés de la Capitaine, le toit sur lequel guerroyaient les deux femmes … venait de se faire couper en deux, alors que la lame de la Générale ne l'avait même pas touché … !

« — Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver, maintenant ? Martela la blonde, jubilant presque intérieurement. »

_Seireitei — Non loin de la Quatrième Division._

Des éclats de glace fusèrent dans tous les environs, mais aucun n'atteint sa cible. Se mouvant avec une rapidité déconcertante, Ulquiorra Schiffer parvint à s'extirper des nombreux projectiles utilisés par son adversaire, sans que jamais son corps ne semble en souffrir. Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, en face de lui, plissa légèrement le regard. Il fallait trouver un moyen de palier la vitesse extrême que dont son ennemi pouvait faire preuve, mais comment ?

Peu de temps néanmoins, lui permis de réfléchir. Car un Bala émeraude jaillit à une vitesse impressionnante depuis le doigt de l'Arrancar à la peau pâle en face de lui. Trop rapidement, pour le Shinigami, qui fut heurté en plein ventre, avant de reculer grandement, créant finalement un mur de glace dans son dos pour stopper son envolée. Des gouttes de sang coulèrent depuis la plaie, avant que celle-ci ne se gèle, au prix d'un léger don d'énergie de la part de Hyôrinmaru. Ulquiorra ne lui laissa néanmoins que peu de temps pour souffler, puisque la lame de l'Arrancar s'abattit à une vitesse impressionnante, droit vers la tête du Shinigami. Mais ce coup-là … Hitsugaya Toshirô s'y attendait.

La glace formée précédemment dans son dos se brisa en de nombreux éclats, créant au passage une buée blanche et froide masquant en bonne partie la visibilité sur la zone cherchée par le nihiliste. Ce dernier constata rapidement que son épée ne fit que trancher le vide.

Et une seconde d'inattention lui causa d'ailleurs bien des torts : d'au-dessus de sa tête, un grand dragon oriental fait d'eau et de glace apparut, et ses crocs menaçants s'écrasèrent directement sur l'ancien pensionnaire de Las Noches, finissant par le happer et l'écraser droit vers le sol. Néanmoins, avant que cela n'arrive, la création de Hyôrinmaru explosa littéralement, sous le regard surpris du Capitaine de la Dixième Division, placé plus en hauteur. Un Cero venait d'être tiré à une allure impressionnante, et manqua de peu le jeune homme à la chevelure enneigée. Ulquiorra, lui, s'avérait être debout sur le sol, une main dans la poche, et l'autre tenant son épée, le regard porté vers les cieux, et une expression désespérément indifférente gravé sur le visage.

« — Comme je m'en doutais, je ne pourrais pas vaincre cet homme aussi facilement. Murmura Hitsugaya Toshirô, pour lui-même, en maintenant fermement Hyôrinmaru dans sa main.

— Abandonne, Hitsugaya Toshirô. Déclara justement son opposant, en reprenant de l'altitude, face au Shinigami au regard turquoise.

— Ne compte pas là-dessus. Siffla en retour ce dernier, son regard traduisant une véritable forme de haine. »

Une haine que ne comprenait toujours pas le puissant subordonné de Meikyû. Mais comment pourrait-il comprendre les motivations d'autrui ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un Arrancar privé de cœur et en plus, sous l'influence des Enfers ! Utilisant un shunpô rapide, Toshirô arriva juste face à lui, avant d'abattre son sabre. Une attaque simple, qui n'avait finalement que peu de chances de réussite. Et cela se confirma, puisque le Zanpakutô de l'homme à la chevelure noire se plaça en opposition, sans que son propriétaire ne recule d'un centimètre. Pas de quoi non plus impressionner Hitsugaya, dont l'aura glaciale continuait à croître de manière importante, allant jusqu'à givrer légèrement la lame grise de son adversaire.

« — Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je te détestais à ce point-là ?! Grommela le propriétaire de Hyôrinmaru. Alors je vais te le dire ! »

Exerçant une pression bien plus conséquente sur son sabre, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division déclencha au passage une très grosse vague de froid, repoussant immédiatement son adversaire à plusieurs mètres vers l'arrière, avant que ce dernier ne se stabilise, son vêtement blanc et ses cheveux noirs continuant néanmoins d'être secoués par le vent glacial émis par Toshirô Hitsugaya. L'aura autour de lui ne cessait également de croître, tandis que la pluie qui tombait aux alentours se solidifia littéralement, devenant presque de la neige sur le coup. Le jeune homme pointa la lame de son épée droit vers son ennemi, un air oscillant entre colère et mélancolie sur son visage.

« — Tu as tué une personne chère à mes yeux. Souffla le plus jeune Shinigami à porter son grade. Voilà pourquoi je suis là pour te tuer, Espada !

— Je vois. Articula lentement le concerné. Une raison de mourir absurde, comme celle de tous les autres.

— On verra bien ça ! Grommela le jeune homme, alors que la neige commençait à tournoyer autour de lui. _Bankai _! »

Plus loin, dans les Quartiers de la Quatrième Division, Yamada Hanatarô assistait comme il le pouvait à la scène, en regardant depuis la commissure de la fenêtre, tout ce que sa rétine et son esprit pouvaient capter.

« — C'est incroyable ! Affirma-t-il. L'énergie spirituelle du Capitaine Hitsugaya a vraiment augmenté ces dernières années ! Lieutenant Matsumoto, regardez !

— Oui, oui, je vois ça … Murmura la blonde vénitienne, assise sur une chaise, à côté du jeune Septième Siège. »

La vice-Capitaine demeurait néanmoins soucieuse. Après la bataille contre Aizen, son supérieur avait tout mis en œuvre pour combattre avec bien plus d'efficacité, perfectionner son Shikai et son Bankai. Mais il demeurait encore bien jeune, et les sentiments prenaient toujours le dessus à bien des reprises, influent directement sur sa façon de combattre. Depuis toujours, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Cela ne changerait probablement jamais, même si à bien des reprises, cela s'était avéré inutile.

« — Ne vous en faîtes pas, Lieutenant Matsumoto ! S'enquit Hanatarô. Je suis certain que le Capitaine Hitsugaya va gagner !

— Oui … moi aussi. Sourit la femme à généreuse poitrine, en reportant de nouveau son attention sur le combat. »

Du moins, pendant un certain temps. Jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas ne viennent interrompre ses pensées : se retournant vivement, la belle Shinigami croisa immédiatement le regard d'une personne qu'elle ne pensait pas voir.

« — Orihime ! Qu'est-ce que …

— Rangiku-san. Coupa la rousse, d'une voix visiblement inquiète. Rappelle Toshirô-kun … il va se faire tuer. »

Son interlocutrice écarquilla vivement les yeux, en même temps que Yamada Hanatarô. Toute confiance pouvait quitter une personne en un temps vraiment record …

_Bleach OST — Storm Center_

Toute la glace concentrée dans les environs semblait venir en direction du Capitaine de la Dixième Division. Au-dessus de lui, les nuages déjà sombres commencèrent à se mouvoir légèrement, laissant tomber de la neige. Le vent glacial déployé aux alentours devint encore plus important, tandis que le corps tout entier du petit Capitaine fut entouré d'une épaisse couche de glace, jusqu'à ce que deux grandes ailes n'apparaissent dans son dos. Une véritable combinaison aux allures de dragon s'empara du corps de Toshirô. Et derrière lui … les fleurs symbolisant l'immaturité de son pouvoir n'existaient plus.

« — _**Daiguren Hyôrinmaru**_. Je vais utiliser le pouvoir de deux ans de travail pour te venger, Hinamori. Souffla le jeune homme, en déployant ses grandes ailes, provoquant une froide bourrasque dans les environs. »

Les façades des bâtiments furent instantanément gelées, alors que Toshirô fonçait à vive allure en direction de son adversaire. Ce dernier plissa légèrement son regard, avant de pointer son doigt vers son ennemi. Une lueur émeraude ne tarda pas à apparaître au bout de celui-ci.

« — _Cero. _Murmura l'homme à la teinte albaine. »

Le rayon quitta immédiatement le doigt de l'Arrancar. Mais un battement d'aile suffisamment puissant permis à son opposant de prendre le chemin des airs, et d'éviter un coup direct. De là-haut, Toshirô fit abattre son épée, envoyant au passage un nombre important de dragons glacés, qu'Ulquiorra chercha immédiatement à éviter, à l'aide d'une série de sonido plutôt bien exécutés. Se posant sur un toit, après évité de nombreuses attaques de son adversaire, une sensation de froid alerta néanmoins le subordonné de Meikyû : sur l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir, le givre recouvrit instantanément sa jambe gauche, et gagna de plus en plus de terrain. Cet enfant manipulait toute l'eau, d'après ses propres propos. Dans ce cas-là, voir une véritable tombe de glace commencer à l'entourer ne relevait pas de l'absurdité. Faisant croître son énergie spirituelle, l'ancien pensionnaire de Las Noches brisa la glace … qui réapparut instantanément, avant d'exploser violemment. Ulquiorra Schiffer fut projeté violemment sur le sol, plusieurs blessures commençant à orner assez sérieusement son corps, sans pour autant affecter réellement l'expression vide de son visage. Toshirô se posa sur le même toit, en face de lui, tandis que lui, se redressa.

« — Tu es probablement capable de beaucoup mieux que ça. Affirma le Capitaine à l'écharpe turquoise. Alors montre-le, inutile de perdre plus de temps.

— Tu devrais prêter attention à tes paroles, Hitsugaya Toshirô. Avertit doucement son interlocuteur, en plissant légèrement son regard. Néanmoins, je souhaite également mettre un terme rapidement à ce combat absurde.

— Je t'attends, alors ! Grogna Toshirô, en faisant une nouvelle fois croître son énergie spirituelle.

— Ne regrette pas tes propos. »

Silencieusement et lentement, l'ancien Cuarta Espada plaça son épée en face de lui, sous le regard bien attentif de son adversaire. Une lueur d'énergie particulièrement puissante commença à entourer l'Arrancar à la peau froide.

« — _Englobe, __**Murcielago**_. »

Une pluie verdâtre et sombre commença à s'abattre. Toshirô n'en perdit pas une miette. Lors de la Bataille de Karakura, il y a deux années de cela, il avait déjà eu à combattre un Espada surpuissant, Tia Hallibel. En théorie, cet homme-là devait être d'un rang inférieur. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui, intimait la prudence extrême. Et l'impressionnante concentration de pouvoir de la part du subordonné actuel de Meikyû ne faisait que conforter l'avis du Shinigami. Ne pas céder face à la colère, conserver son calme le plus total. Parce qu'en face de lui, deux grandes ailes noires venaient également d'apparaître, et toutes les blessures précédentes causées durant leur affrontement n'étaient plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Ressemblant à une chauve-souris aux cornes bien développées, Ulquiorra n'offrit pas plus de sentiment sur son visage, bien loin s'en faut. Un air froid et vide, comme d'ordinaire. Alors que les choses venaient de changer, du tout au tout. La bataille commençait _réellement _ici. La main droite de l'être venant d'utiliser sa Resurreccion se leva, avant qu'une lumière émeraude ne laisse finalement place à une étrange lance éclatante.

« — Je vais te montrer l'absurdité de tes actes, Hitsugaya Toshirô. Murmura le Cuarta Espada. »

Se tenant prêt, le jeune Shinigami continuait à faire circuler sa froide énergie spirituelle dans le secteur. Il ne fallait pas perdre bêtement, et ne pas rater son prochain coup non plus …

Sans prévenir, Ulquiorra Schiffer décolla de sa place première, arrivant à allure rapide vers son adversaire. Une allure même _trop _rapide, que la rétine ne pouvait pas suivre décemment. Ce qui était en revanche, parfaitement visible, fut ce coup infligé en plein ventre, au Capitaine de la Dixième Division …

Une explosion violente s'en suivie, ravageant davantage encore, tout le secteur, et classant le toit du bâtiment dans la catégorie des souvenirs …

_Enfers — Château de Meikyû. _

À pas feutrés, Ketsurui Ryûketsu avançait dans les couloirs sombres du château de Meikyû. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé si elle fouillait dans ses souvenirs, et demeurait toujours aussi propice aux égarements. La femme au manteau noir manqua déjà à plusieurs occasions le bon couloir, et s'en inquiétait presque.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre autant de temps. Ici, il s'agissait d'une marche funèbre en terre hostile, alors les détours devaient être évités. Pourtant, ses errements durèrent un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps exactement, Ketsurui vagabondait dans ses lieux, mais le temps commençait vraiment à lui paraître long.

Quand enfin, l'âme damnée reconnut le couloir menant aux zones qui l'intéressait, le soulagement gagna en bonne partie tout son être. Mais ce soulagement ne dura pas forcément très longtemps. Juste le temps pour ses yeux de distinguer une forme familière, adossée et bras croisés, contre l'une des portes menant à des couloirs plutôt importants.

« — Salut, Ryûketsu. Souffla ladite ombre. Tu me reconnais ?

— Netami. Déclara simplement la sœur aînée d'Hiyota. Laisse-moi passer et il ne t'arrivera rien.

— Tout de suite, les grands airs. Siffla son interlocutrice, d'un air particulièrement mécontent. P'tain, rien que voir ta tête me donne des frissons d'horreur dans tout le corps, c'est grave.

— Si tu le dis. Répondit calmement l'intéressée, en la fixant de son regard aussi morose qu'habituellement. »

Un léger silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Ketsurui ne décide de s'avancer légèrement, sa route étant cependant immédiatement coupée par la lame noire du Meikaitana ennemi.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

— Tu poses vraiment la question ? C'est dommage, tu vois, mais l'ordre est de ramener ta tête à Seijaku-sama, et je ne vais pas m'en priver.

— Écarte-toi, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi.

— Je suppose que tu me considères trop faible et indigne d'intérêt … ?

— Tu as tout compris. Articula lentement l'ancienne bras-droit de Seijaku. J'ai bien mieux à faire que de gaspiller mon énergie contre quelqu'un comme toi. »

Une vague de colère s'empara du visage de son interlocutrice. Cette arrogante femme allait payer. Sans prévenir, Netami fit avancer son sabre, cherchant à atteindre directement le visage de celle qu'elle haïssait tant, mais à peine le coup parti, fut-il bloqué par l'épée adverse.

« — Tu es vraiment une plaie, Netami.

— Ah ouais ? C'est marrant, je pense exactement la même chose de toi. Et si on décidait au final ? Qui a tort … toi, ou moi ?!

— Tu es désespérante. Murmura doucement son interlocutrice, en repoussant la lame de son adversaire, qui recula de quelques mètres avant de planter son regard sauvage sur sa cible.

— J'en ai particulièrement rien à foutre. Déclara-t-elle avec un dédain non dissimulé. J'ai un compte à régler avec toi, et j'ai attendu longtemps. Alors sois certaine que cette fois-ci …

— Tu ne vas pas perdre, c'est ça ? »

Les provocations de l'aînée des Ryûketsu l'atteignaient réellement. Mais à vrai dire, elle s'en doutait. Son corps tout entier lui hurlait de se venger, peu importe la manière. Cette femme, qui osait se tenir en face d'elle, lui avait arraché l'espoir dans son monde. Alors ... elle allait en faire de même. L'âme damnée enleva immédiatement son voile noir, dévoilant une veste marronne aux manches longues, qui couvrait un t-shirt blanc aux motifs noirs, tandis que l'actuelle subordonnée de Seijaku portait également un pantalon noir, au bout duquel des bottes de la même couleur touchaient le sol.

« — _Meikaitana : Kaihô_. Souffla l'âme damnée aux cheveux châtains. »

Le couloir sombre et étroit, fut pendant un temps, illuminé par une lumière rougeoyante et menaçante, signe qu'une des nombreuses lames de l'Enfer venait d'être libérée …

_Ouais, Ryûketsu avait raison. Elle ne perdrait pas aujourd'hui. Pas comme la dernière fois, la première et seule fois où ces deux personnes avaient croisé le fer … _

_C'était il y avait bien des années. Dans le château ténébreux de Meikyû …_

_Une assemblée d'âmes damnées assistait à une scène d'une violence sans commune mesure. Pourtant, en Enfer, bien des choses horribles se produisaient. Mais ici, ces corps déchiquetés en direct, n'étaient autre que ceux de leurs propres camarades. Ce qui signifiait clairement que les prochains sur la liste pouvaient clairement s'avérer être eux-mêmes. _

_La salle d'entraînement ici, s'apparentait davantage à une salle de torture. Un nouveau corps chuta lourdement sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant depuis son corps presque décharné à force d'être roué de coups. Les pupilles ayant vite fait de l'approcher vers l'inconscience, l'âme damnée ne bougeait plus, tandis qu'un talon se posa violemment sur son crâne pour l'encastrer davantage dans le sol encore. _

_« — Y'a-t-il d'autres rebelles du genre ici ? Clama l'auteure de ce massacre. » _

_Netami. Une âme damnée également, au service de Seijaku. Beaucoup pensaient d'ailleurs qu'elle deviendrait prochainement le bras-droit de ce dernier … mais personne ne l'espérait. Sa cruauté, son tempérament naturel … rien qui ne puisse enchanter ses collègues. _

_Un silence pesant s'abattit d'ailleurs sur la pièce. Celle-ci ressemblait à une forme d'amphithéâtre, au milieu duquel Netami venait de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Des corps juchaient sur le sol, incapables de donner le moindre signe de vie. Bien malin également, qui pourrait alors faire la différence entre les morts et les vivants. _

_« — Bien, alors je vois que maintenant, personne n'est assez stupide pour croire que la liberté se donnera gracieusement à vous._

— _Ça suffit. »_

_Une des âmes damnées venait de se lever, sous les regards estomaqués des autres. Netami elle-même haussa un sourcil, vaguement intéressée par ce qui pourrait maintenant se produire. _

_« — Je vois. Une autre suicidaire. Et qui es-tu, gamine ?_

— _Mon nom est Hiyota Ryûketsu. »_

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE VANISHED MEMORIES**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « La Capitale du Shopping » **

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Voici la Capitale du Shopping, Shopping-Paradise !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Et y'aurait pas un nom moins original aussi ?

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Oooh, voyons Capitaine ! Pour un couple comme nous, cet endroit est amplement suffisant !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Laisse-moi tranquille.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bordeeeeeel !

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Ichigo ? Que fais-tu donc à Shopping-Paradise ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'viens m'acheter quelque chose à faire, pour tuer l'ennui. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point, moi, le personnage principal, suis laissé de côté ? Mais vous imaginez un peu ?! J'ai pas signé un contrat ici pour ne rien gagner comme combat et partir dans un trou perdu, sérieux !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Tout le monde s'en fout, Kurosaki. Pour l'instant, ce qui compte est ma performance éclatante face à Ulquiorra Schiffer.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Mais que racontez-vous, Capitaine ! Ce qui compte, c'est notre lune de miel d'amour main dans la main dans cet endroit merveilleux !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Ferme-la, Matsumoto. La seule raison qui me pousse à venir ici est la recherche d'un bas prix pour la toupie Dragoon Deluxe Edition. Kuchiki n'a pas voulu négocié la dernière fois, je n'ai plus le choix.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Parce qu'il était sérieux, là ?

**Sado Yasutora : **Ichigo. Je veux un chapeau mexicain.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bah … vas-y ? C'est quoi le problème ?

**Sado Yasutora : **Mmh.

**Kyôkutan : **Enfin j'apparais dans une preview, c'est pas trop tôt. Bien, je vais mettre toutes les boutiques de vêtements sous mon contrôle.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Heeey, non, je refuse de …

**Kyôkutan : **Ferme-la ! Ces boutiques seront toutes à moi !

**Noroi : **Mais voyons, Kyôkutan, les gens vont nous prendre pour des abruties imbues de nous-mêmes si nous continuons de la sorte.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Toi … !

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **Voyons, voyons … Shopping-Paradise est mon territoire, mesdemoiselles.

**Nanao Ise : **Je refuse de voir une main despotique se poser sur un endroit qui est réputé être la capitale du shopping.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Bien dit, Nanao !

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Ne rêvez pas. Cet endroit m'appartient à partir d'aujourd'hui.

**Nanao Ise : **Très bien.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Aucun problème pour moi.

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **Eh bien, je ne vois pas de problème.

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, femme.

_Yumichika Ayasagewa, outré, part se cacher. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Sérieux, je pigerai jamais rien aux délires des femmes.

**Renji Abarai : **Tss, t'exagères là.

**Orihime Inoue : **K-Kurosak-ki-kun, j-je v-v-oulais t-t-e dire q-que je … d-depuis que …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ah, tu cherches Rukia c'est ça ? Elle est là-bas, avec tout le rassemblement de filles pour les vêtements de mode ou je sais pas quoi.

**Orihime Inoue : **… Oui ! Oui c'est ça ! Je cherche Kuchiki-san. Evidemment, merci Kurosaki-kun …

**Renji Abarai : **Ah … il était donc sérieux, il ne pigera jamais rien aux femmes.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Je suis venu pour acheter une moto.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Tu devrais plutôt t'acheter une mère.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Grimmjow, est-ce que je t'ai causé ? Ah non, je ne t'ai pas causé. Alors comme je ne t'ai pas causé, va causer des problèmes à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Comme ta mère ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu peux parler combien de fois de ma maman que tu veux, ce ne sont que des mots. Absurde que tu es.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ha ! Je suis là ! Allons-y, Gin. Je dois à tout prix m'acheter un dauphin.

**Gin Ichimaru : **Vous êtes sûrs que l'on peut acheter un dauphin ici ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **À 100 %, je veux un dauphin. Comme Flipper, et je voyagerai dans l'océan sur son dos.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **En fait, personne ne sait à quoi correspond cette fameuse capitale du shopping ou bien ? Je vois juste une ville avec plein de boutiques moi. C'est tout.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Kurosaki Ichigo, tu es toujours aussi naïf. C'est exactement ce qui est sous-entendu par le nom _« capitale du shopping »_.

**Tôsen Kaname : **J'ai hâte de faire du lèche-vitrine.

**Tout le monde : … **

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **L'expression _« faire du lèche-vitrine » _vient du XIIe siècle et témoignait d'une réalité plus ou moins répandue. Certains enfants léchaient réellement les vitrines devant les charcuteries de bœuf.

**Hiyota Ryûketsu : **Heu … t'es sûre que ça va, nee-chan ?

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **J'instruis nos lecteurs.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais je crois qu'ils s'en foutent en fait. Comme tout le monde.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **…

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Te fâche pas, hein.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Je ne vais pas me fâcher. Ce serait stupide. Je vais aller faire du lèche-vitrine, au sens figuré du terme.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Ouais, ok. Bon, le prochain chapitre, _The Vanished Memories, _va conclure ce tome.


	70. The Vanished Memories

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Soi Fon rencontre Kyôkutan, Générale de la Démesure, et engage un combat qui s'annonce violent avec elle. Pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra Schiffer et Hitsugaya Toshirô passent à la vitesse supérieure dans leur combat, avec la Resurreccion et le Bankai, respectivement. Enfin, Ketsurui fait la rencontre d'une vieille connaissance en Enfer, en la personne de Netami, qui semble lui vouer une haine indescriptible … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Taikai Meirô**

Capitaine maîtrisant l'Eau au sein des Gardes Royaux, Taikai Meirô est également réputé pour être celui qui se comporte de façon la plus immature, malgré son attrait impressionnant pour son apparence aux près de ceux qu'il ne connaît pas. Malgré tout, il lui arrive d'avoir de vrais moments de réflexion en tant qu'adulte, bien que d'humeur souvent joviale. Notez toutefois qu'aucun Garde Royal ne trouve son humour réussi.

_**CHAPTER LXX : THE VANISHED MEMORIES **_

_**Z**__one d'entraînement des Âmes Damnées — Plusieurs années auparavant. _

_« — Hiyota Ryûketsu, tu dis ? Marmonna la voix de Netami. _

— _C'est bien ça. Répondit cette dernière, d'un ton qui se voulait calme._

— _J'ai déjà entendu ce nom. Tu es venue il y a un mois, avec ta sœur, c'est ça ?_

— _Exact._

— _Et où se trouve-t-elle ? _

— _En mission._

— _Je vois. Soupira la femme aux cheveux châtains. Et tu veux t'opposer à moi ? Pourquoi ?_

— _Vous êtes une personne mauvaise. Affirma la jeune âme damnée à la chevelure ébène, sans complexe. C'est tout._

— _Ah … oui, je vois. Donc tu veux mettre fin à ça … pourquoi pas. Amène-toi. Si tu me mets un genou à terre, alors j'arrêterai immédiatement. »_

_Les yeux de la dernière venue se plissèrent. Jamais elle n'avait combattu une personne aussi expérimentée ici. Mais cette Netami la révulsait clairement. Des murmures à peine discrets se répandirent dans les travées des âmes damnées. Si elle perdait ici … il y avait fort à parier que les conséquences pourraient s'avérer particulièrement douloureuses pour elle. Mais soit. Sans réfléchir outre-mesure, la jeune femme porta immédiatement sa main à son sabre, qu'elle dégaina, devant le regard amusé de son adversaire. _

_« — Et tu acceptes vraiment ? Tu es stupide, gamine._

— _Peut-être bien. Mais je crois en ce que je dis, moi. Affirma Hiyota, en tremblotant légèrement. » _

_Un éclair frappa, dehors. Dans le monde des ténèbres, ces derniers apparaissaient régulièrement dans les cieux obscurs, donnant un aspect plus menaçant et sombre à ce monde. Lorsque le premier d'entre eux illumina les cieux, il dévoila par sa lumière, pénétrant à l'intérieur de la fenêtre, une nouvelle scène sanguinaire. _

_Le corps de la petite nouvelle, étendue sur le sol, dans une mare de sang. Le pied de sa bourrelle lui écrasa doucement la tête._

_« — Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Murmura Netami, d'un air triomphant. Mais tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal, ceci dit. Dommage que je me dois de t'exécuter maintenant. » _

_La cruauté demeurait une notion subjective aux yeux de la jeune femme. Dans le monde auquel eux tous ici présents appartenaient, il n'y avait pas de place pour les valeurs niaises de l'héroïsme, la liberté, la fraternité … non. Seul l'égoïsme et le désir de vivre de chacun l'emportait ici, dans ces terres désertées par la vie et ses valeurs. _

_Meikyû lui-même apparaissait comme un mirage aux yeux de Netami. Ses discours sur le sauvetage de toutes les âmes damnées lui paraissaient bien trop présomptueux. Non, au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion, l'âme damnée aux cheveux châtains en arriva à une conclusion implacable : Meikyû sauverait les personnes qu'il jugerait utiles. En prenant cette base-là, elle devait alors tout faire pour se rapprocher des plus hauts gradés, en devenir elle-même une, et seulement là … elle pourrait alors retrouver la lumière, et tourner le dos à ce monde ignoble qu'était l'Enfer. Depuis un certain temps, les choses semblaient tourner en sa faveur. Les Généraux des Grands Péchés de Meikyû cherchaient des bras-droits, des Lieutenants en quelque sorte, à qui déléguer des pouvoirs. Cette chance ne devait pas être manquée. Sa force actuelle inspirait la crainte et forçait le respect des âmes damnées lambda. La prochaine étape s'avérait être alors, se faire remarquer par les supérieurs. Chose faite lorsque Seijaku, Général du Silence en personne, lui demanda de veiller personnellement aux châtiments de ceux qui désobéissaient aux règles. Un premier grand pas, plus qu'important que des années de travail lui avaient permis de franchir. _

_« — Alors gamine, tu ne devrais vraiment pas imaginer que tu puisses me battre. Souffla l'âme damnée, en soulevant son épée, prête à l'abattre droit derrière la tête de celle qui gisait actuellement à ses pieds, inconsciente. » _

_Mais le coup d'épée ne parvint pas à transpercer la tête de sa cible. Non, une main venait d'attraper la lame, quelques gouttes de sang résultant de cette dangereuse action. S'apprêtant à jurer par des mots plutôt peu convenables, Netami se retint néanmoins, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un bleu océan d'une femme à la chevelure d'une teinte similaire : Générale de la Tristesse, Kanashimi. _

_« — Tu pars beaucoup trop loin. Réprimanda lentement la subordonnée de Meikyû._

— … _Bien, Kanashimi-sama._

— _Vous autres, nettoyez-moi tout cela, et amenez les blessés en salle de soins. » _

_La Générale aux cheveux bleus se faisait accompagner par son bras-droit, le dénommé Kamereon, une âme damnée taciturne s'ouvrant peu aux autres, et auquel les autres ne cherchaient que peu à entrer en contact. Dissimulé derrière sa capuche, il lança néanmoins un regard assez sombre à Netami, qui ne se gêna pas pour le lui rendre. _

_Les valeurs existaient toujours en Enfer. Encore fallait-il être capable de s'en rendre compte. Et il en existait autant qu'il y avait d'âmes en Enfer. Comme dans le monde des humains, rien ne changeait._

_« — Netami, tu es demandée par Meikyû-sama et le Général Seijaku dans deux heures. Ne sois pas en retard. »_

_Le cœur de la concernée se stoppa un instant, face aux propos tenus par sa supérieure hiérarchique, qui ne tarda pas à s'éloigner après avoir ramené du calme dans cet endroit, en compagnie de son fidèle subordonné. L'âme damnée aux cheveux châtains s'inclina respectueusement, avant d'hocher positivement la tête, en signe de sa compréhension. Sa porte de sortie venait d'apparaître à l'horizon, alors elle n'échouerait pas._

_Plus loin, toujours dans les ténèbres du Château de Meikyû, une paire d'yeux s'ouvrit, faiblement. Le corps endolori par de nombreuses blessures, des bandages témoignant d'ailleurs de ces dernières, Hiyota Ryûketsu se sentait lourde, allongée sur un lit d'une pièce à peine éclairée. Mais en face d'elle, la jeune femme reconnut rapidement une silhouette familière. _

_« — Nee-chan …_

— _Hiyota. Rétorqua son interlocutrice, sans ton particulier. »_

_Assise sur une chaise en bois, Ketsurui Ryûketsu porta son regard sombre sur sa petite sœur blessée. La jeune femme se leva, avant d'avancer vers elle. _

_« — Tu n'as pas été intelligente aujourd'hui. Murmura l'aînée._

— _Je suis désolée … mais je déteste ce type de personnes …_

— _Hiyota, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire la justicière ici, nous sommes en Enfer et tu n'es arrivée que depuis un mois. Déclara Ketsurui, calmement. _

— _Mais ! Je ne faisais pas la justicière ! _

— _C'est pourtant ce que nombre de personnes pensent. Affirma la plus âgée des Ryûketsu, en croisant les bras. » _

_La cadette fit rapidement une moue boudeuse, qui ne dura toutefois que peu de temps. Parce qu'à son grand dam, sa sœur avait raison. Mais depuis sa venue ici, la jeune âme damnée avait toujours du mal à s'intégrer pleinement. Accepter ce sort funeste, après sa mort, relevait presque de l'impossible. Durant ces longues journées, il n'y en eu pas une seule pendant laquelle Hiyota ne regretta pas ses actions passées, ayant conduit sa sœur et elle-même dans cet endroit délabré. Attrapant doucement la main de son aînée, et la serrant dans la sienne, la jeune femme à la chevelure ébène ferma les yeux. Une vraie vague de tristesse semblait actuellement l'envahir, sous le regard silencieux de sa grande sœur. _

_« — Bien, repose-toi maintenant. Murmura l'âme damnée à la chevelure pourpre._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire … ?_

— _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, reste tranquille. Je reviens bientôt. » _

_Sans laisser réellement le temps au seul membre de sa famille existant encore dans son monde, Ketsurui Ryûketsu franchit le seuil de la porte et referma cette dernière, se dirigeant à pas plutôt pressés dans les couloirs ténébreux du Château. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se dérouler, dans les minutes à venir …_

_Dans la salle du trône de Meikyû, Netami se trouvait déjà présente, agenouillée pour montrer son respect, en-dessous des petites marches d'escaliers au bout desquelles Meikyû s'asseyait toujours nonchalamment, avec à ses côtés le Général du Silence, Seijaku, qui arborait une mine toujours aussi calme. _

_« — Vous m'avez convoquée, Meikyû-sama. Lança-t-elle, doucement._

— _C'est exact ! Lâcha la voix du concerné. J'ai entendu dire que tu torturais actuellement des personnes qui ne s'étaient pas encore rendus coupables d'un crime de rébellion. Est-ce vrai ?_

— _En effet. Avoua la jeune femme. Je les soupçonnais, mais je n'ai pas eu la preuve formelle. _

— _Mmh, oui, bref de toute façon, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. Affirma avec une certaine lassitude le maître des lieux. Tu sais bien qu'actuellement, les Généraux des Grands Péchés recherchent des subordonnés suffisamment compétents pour les épauler dans leurs tâches ? _

— _Oui, j'en ai entendu parler._

— _Eh bien, il s'avère que Seijaku ici présent ne possède toujours pas de Lieutenant ! Il serait donc temps qu'il en ait un, tu ne penses pas ? Au vu de tes compétences … »_

_Une jubilation intérieure, et rien de plus. Netami avait bien du mal à dissimuler toute la joie qui débordait de son esprit, mais la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans un crissement fortement désagréable, et interrompit soudainement la cérémonie. Tous se tournèrent vers la dernière personne, ayant pénétrée sans en avoir l'autorisation préalable._

_« — Qui me dérange donc dans notre fabuleuse cérémonie ? Déclara l'ancien Shinigami à la tête des âmes damnées._

— _Je suis désolée. Répondit ladite personne. Je suis Ketsurui Ryûketsu, et j'ai une requête à vous faire parvenir … _

— _Ça ne peut pas attendre ?! Grommela la voix de Netami, visiblement particulièrement irritée par le bon déroulement des événements._

— _Silence, Netami ! Fit le Roi des lieux, visiblement intéressé par les événements inattendus qui pouvaient survenir au sein même d'un lieu qu'il contrôlait depuis fort longtemps. Je t'écoute, ma chère Ketsurui ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène pour couper une telle réunion ? _

— _Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Affirma cette dernière, en plissant légèrement son regard. Je voudrais devenir le bras-droit de Seijaku-sama. Je suis certaine d'être meilleure à cette place que Netami. » _

_Enfers — Aujourd'hui … _

Deux fouets ténébreux et immatériels, composés uniquement d'énergie noire, se balançaient doucement, et chassaient les quelques traces de fumées restantes dans les environs, tandis qu'un léger silence gagnait les lieux. Les yeux de Netami et de Ketsurui plongèrent mutuellement dans ceux de l'autre, tandis que l'actuelle bras-droit de Seijaku lança le premier coup : l'un des fouets s'orna immédiatement d'épines multiples sur toute sa longueur, pour chercher à atteindre la cheville gauche de son adversaire. Mais la concernée ne tarda néanmoins pas à réagir fort rapidement, en sautant sur le côté, l'arme de son adversaire ne faisant alors que provoquer une petite onde de choc sur le sol.

« — Bon sang, si tu savais comment je meurs d'envie de te tuer, là, maintenant … Déclara la femme au regard gris, d'un air particulièrement mauvais. Je te ferai payer ton humiliation au centuple.

— Tu as humiliée ma sœur, Netami. Répondit son interlocutrice, en levant son épée en direction de son adversaire. Et je ne vis aujourd'hui plus que pour elle. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

L'amie, si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi, de Kurosaki Ichigo, effectua un vif mouvement de son sabre, qui brûla littéralement, pour laisser place à une lance sombre, signe que son Meikaitana venait d'être de nouveau libéré. Son adversaire plissa légèrement son regard, presque satisfaite de la tournure des choses. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle de cet affrontement ?

« — Depuis que tu nous as trahie, je suis devenue bras-droit du Silence.

— Tu dois alors être heureuse, je suppose. Répondit mécaniquement son adversaire.

— Nan, jamais je ne le serai, sûrement. Siffla la brune, le regard teinté de haine. Jamais tant que _toi _tu existeras. Avoir obtenu ce rang par défaut ne m'a rien apporté, sinon une autre humiliation. J'te le dis tout de suite : seule ta mort pourra parvenir à me soulager. Ta mort par mes mains.

— Je t'offrirai la tienne. Cela devrait suffire. Répliqua lentement la plus âgée des sœurs Ryûketsu. »

Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait être arrogante !

Un rire nerveux s'empara de Netami. Soit, alors si elle jouait à ce petit jeu-là … toutes deux régleraient leur compte, ici et maintenant ! En Enfer, l'une d'entre elles bloquerait et briserait le rêve de l'autre.

Il n'y avait rien de plus simple que cela.

_Seireitei — Non loin de la Quatrième Division. _

Pourfendu littéralement, le corps de Toshirô Hitsugaya … ne laissa pourtant pas couler la moindre trace de sang. Ulquiorra Schiffer plissa légèrement le regard, avant que d'un battement d'aile très rapide, l'Arrancar n'évita un véritablement geyser de glace, provenant du sol, en-dessous des deux belligérants. Se posant immédiatement sur le toit d'une autre habitation, le Cuarta Espada se rendit rapidement compte que le Capitaine de la Dixième Division se trouvait à quelques encablures, visiblement non touché par le dernier coup.

« — Tu viens de briser une illusion de glace. Lâcha le Shinigami.

— Je vois. Tu effectues des tours dérisoires.

— Il vient pourtant de me sauver. Lâcha le Capitaine, en plissant le regard. »

Son adversaire ne répondit pas. Et pour le Shinigami, les choses ne changeaient pas particulièrement. Visiblement, ce type disposait d'un pouvoir plus que conséquent. L'éliminer ne serait pas une tâche facile, mais non seulement il le ferait pour venger Hinamori, mais en tant que Capitaine : son pouvoir de destruction représentait une menace réelle pour un grand nombre de soldats.

Par responsabilité, il mènerait jusqu'au bout cette lutte. Responsabilité en tant qu'officier, responsabilité en tant qu'ami.

Les grandes ailes de Daiguren Hyôrinmaru transportèrent son propriétaire à l'assaut de son adversaire. D'un coup d'épée, le Capitaine fit abattre une véritable vague de glace, congelant toute la rue dans son mouvement, mais aussi le bâtiment sur lequel se tenait froidement son ennemi. Mais l'Arrancar ne fut pas touché par le coup, ses ailes de démon l'emmenant en un rien de temps, juste devant le Shinigami le plus jeune ayant porté un haori. La lance verdâtre frappa de nouveau, mais se heurta directement à une aile du Bankai de Toshirô : cette dernière semblait suffisamment concentrée en énergie spirituelle pour s'avérer résistante …

Temporairement. Hitsugaya Toshirô ne tarda pas à fuser violemment sur le sol, après l'explosion de son bouclier artisanal. L'aile repoussa néanmoins presque immédiatement, par le biais de son glacial pouvoir. Posant lourdement ses deux jambes sur le sol, le jeune homme releva la tête, pour chercher son adversaire du regard. Là-haut, Ulquiorra venait de lever son doigt, pour vraisemblablement déclencher un nouveau Cero. Fait qui se confirma à la seconde suivante, dès lors qu'un impressionnant rayon émeraude éclaira les environs, pour s'abattre à une vitesse monstrueuse, droit sur le sol, provoquant une violente explosion dans les environs. La fumée épaisse se leva, tandis que les yeux d'Ulquiorra Schiffer se plissèrent légèrement. L'ombre du Shinigami jaillit rapidement du nuage de poussière, pour foncer à toute allure dans sa direction.

« — _Ryûsenka _! »

En réponse, l'Arrancar déclencha de nouveau un Cero d'une grande puissance, mais pourtant, le Shinigami tient bon. Mieux que ça même, sous le regard interloqué de l'ancien Cuarta Espada, le rayon d'énergie concentré commença à se geler, avant de l'être totalement, deux secondes après. Ulquiorra lui-même évita de peu la grosse croix gelée, à l'aide d'un sonido d'une vitesse extrêmement rapide, Toshirô ne frappant alors que dans le vide. Et immédiatement, l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen fit fructifier son petit temps d'avance : sa lance verte fut lancée, directement sur le bloc de glace céleste, provoquant une explosion impressionnante, et projetant même le Shinigami droit sur le bâtiment d'en face, qu'il traversa en partie.

Néanmoins, celui qui fut Espada ne put pas repartir à l'assaut instantanément : la glace détruite forma rapidement une multitude de pics de glace, qui fusèrent tous en direction du nihiliste. Ce dernier souleva sa main, et déclencha une vague de Bala particulièrement importante, détruisant tous les projectiles adverses, ou presque. Ce laps de temps fut néanmoins suffisant pour que Toshirô Hitsugaya puisse reprendre ses esprits, et déclencher une nouvelle offensive. Son aura froide crût de manière importante, et une brume glaciale ne tarda pas à se lever, avant de foncer vers son adversaire.

« — Tu comptes m'éliminer avec ça ? Questionna lentement le subordonné de Meikyû. »

Les deux ailes noires battirent rapidement l'air, pour disperser l'étrange brume froide déclenchée par le Shinigami à la chevelure turquoise. Mais cette action fut rapidement regrettée par l'Arrancar : instantanément, il sentit tous ses mouvements devenir plus lourds. Et Hitsugaya Toshirô utilisa son shunpô pour se retrouver juste en face de lui, faisant abattre son Zanpakutô.

« — Juste pour te ralentir. Souffla-t-il, alors qu'une dizaine de dragons jaillirent depuis sa lame. »

L'albain tenta immédiatement de prendre de la distance, mais sa vitesse avait bel et bien chutée à cause de l'atmosphère froide environnante. Le choc fut relativement violent, et la cible fut projetée violemment sur le sol, sur lequel elle s'encastra. Bénéficiant d'une bonne visibilité sur la situation, Toshirô souleva son épée, et fit de nouveau apparaître une multitude de dragons. Mais à peine fut-il sur le point de lancer sa salve glacée, qu'un rayon émeraude rapide fonça dans sa direction, coupant immédiatement son élan et le forçant à s'élancer sur sa gauche pour éviter l'impact. Ulquiorra jaillit à toute allure du sol, pour venir juste face au Shinigami : immédiatement, ce dernier se fit littéralement attrapé le cou, avant d'être propulsé sur le sol, à une vitesse effarante.

Le jeune homme finit par se redresser, le corps bien marqué par de multiples égratignures. Utilisant son sabre pour maintenir son équilibre sur le sol, il reporta ensuite immédiatement ses pupilles turquoise sur son adversaire : ce dernier portait également quelques blessures, mais plus légères. Sa Resurreccion lui avait déjà permis de se soigner intégralement … alors il va vraiment falloir que le jeune Shinigami trouve un plan pour venir à bout de cet être.

« — Mes pouvoirs de régénération étaient les plus développés parmi l'Espada. Murmura Ulquiorra Schiffer, d'un air neutre. Tu ne peux pas gagner, Hitsugaya Toshirô.

— C'est bien vite dit. Répliqua le Capitaine de la Dixième Division. J'ai encore quelques tours à faire jouer, moi aussi. »

Les ailes glacées de Daiguren Hyôrinmaru portèrent rapidement son propriétaire dans les cieux obscurcis et desquels la pluie ne cessait de tomber, pour venir au niveau de son adversaire. Inerte comme à sa fâcheuse habitude, ce dernier laissa simplement ses yeux émeraude suivre les mouvements du Shinigami en face de lui. Saisissant à deux mains son Zanpakutô, Toshirô ferma doucement ses paupières avant de concentrer de nouveau sa pression spirituelle.

Remplaçant doucement les gouttes de pluie humides, des centaines et des centaines de flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber.

« — Tiens-toi prêt, Arrancar. Martela Hitsugaya, les yeux teintés d'une concentration extrême. »

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier conserva encore et toujours son masque de silence. Et l'instant d'après, les choses s'accéléraient déjà.

« — _Hyôten Hyakkaso _! »

L'intensité avec laquelle les flocons de neige chuta doubla, tripla, et ainsi de suite. Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'élargirent doucement : au contact de son corps, l'un des flocons prit instantanément la forme d'un pétale de glace. Instinctivement, l'envoyé des Enfers recula pour chercher à se soustraire de cette zone dangereuse, brisant au passage la froide création sur son corps.

Cela dit, le problème restait globalement assez inchangé : une véritable avalanche s'abattait désormais dans sa direction, déchirant les nuages ténébreux régnant par-delà les cieux. Et les milliers de flocons aux alentours n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Placé plus en hauteur, Toshirô fit littéralement abattre son épée, et accentua la vitesse avec laquelle chutait l'imposante masse de neige. Ulquiorra, luil souleva directement son doigt, un éclat émeraude l'entourant.

« — _Cero_.

— Ça ne fonctionnera pas. Lança le jeune Shinigami à l'écharpe turquoise, en concentrant encore son énergie. »

Le rayon de l'Arrancar arriva à vive allure … et fut bloqué, directement, par la technique adverse, sans gagner la moindre parcelle de terrain. Le subordonné de Meikyû plissa légèrement son regard : la suite des événements fut même pire, puisque son puissant Cero commença littéralement à se faire geler, sur toute sa longueur. Reculant de plusieurs mètres, l'ancien Espada vit également quelques pétales de glaces apparaître dans les alentours, sur quelques parties de son corps également. Ainsi donc, il n'y avait guère beaucoup de possibilités face à lui. Face à un tel déferlement de pouvoir, il fallait répondre pareillement. Son doigt se releva de nouveau, sous le regard intrigué de son adversaire.

« — _Cero Oscuras. _Murmura-t-il. »

Hitsugaya eut alors l'étrange impression que le décor s'obscurcissait légèrement, tandis qu'un nouveau rayon se chargea depuis le bout de ce doigt, aux contours émeraude, mais à l'intérieur noir comme la nuit. Toshirô plissa légèrement le regard : le Capitaine ressentit clairement une dose d'énergie foncièrement différente par rapport aux Cero classiques. Et la réalité frappa rapidement ses rétines : le dernier coup lancé par Ulquiorra Schiffer traversa littéralement l'immense vague de neige blanche, faisant trembler le sol dans son sillage. Bon sang ! Il fallait réagir immédiatement ! Battant rapidement de ses grandes ailes glacées pour prendre un petit peu plus de hauteur, Toshirô fit rapidement changer le mouvement de toute la neige aux alentours. L'avalanche fragmentée reprit de l'ampleur, bien que continuellement rongé par le Cero Oscuras lancé par l'Arrancar. Ce dernier conservait d'ailleurs une mine toujours aussi froide, bien que son regard soit particulièrement attentif à l'évolution des choses. Et visiblement … Hitsugaya Toshirô tentait de rassembler toute la glace générée jusqu'à présent, pour contre-attaquer plus que pour se défendre ?

« — Ne sois pas si arrogant, Hitsugaya Toshirô. Déclara son adversaire, le bras toujours levé. »

Immédiatement, ce dernier constata que l'ampleur du Cero Oscuras grandissait. Ce type … pouvait augmenter la dose de pouvoir à l'intérieur ? Et de nouveau, l'attaque de l'Arrancar, ralentie par la barrière enneigée, reprit son chemin.

Et quelques secondes plus tard seulement, une gigantesque explosion fracassa les cieux, faisant trembler toutes les habitations ayant le malheur de se trouver en-dessous. La neige ne s'avérait être qu'un bouclier bien fragile, visiblement. Lourdement, le petit corps de Toshirô Hitsugaya s'écrasa sur le sol, à une distance respectable. Couvert de blessures, le jeune homme peinait à rester conscient. Heureusement que son Hyôten Hyakkaso avait tout de même réussi à servir de rempart et amortir le choc. Rester en vie paraissait même être une plutôt bonne chose après une pareille explosion. Des morceaux de glace appartenant à Daiguren Hyôrinmaru se retrouvaient éparpillés sur le sol, aux alentours.

Ulquiorra, lui, décida de reprendre rapidement sa marche. Il fallait en finir rapidement avec ce Shinigami pour passer à autre chose. Déployant ses grandes ailes aux couleurs du désespoir, l'Arrancar s'envola, en direction de sa victime. Mais sur le chemin, quelque chose attira son attention : la neige continuait de tomber. S'agissait-il encore du Hyôten Hyakkaso de ce Shinigami ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, l'albain leva sa main, sur laquelle chuta lentement l'un des cristaux purs. Et rien ne se produisit, pas de fleur.

Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, lui, gisait au sol, dans une mare de sang, d'eau et de glace. Logiquement, il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Ce combat devait s'achever ici. Mais une étrange sensation ne quittait pas l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen. Et finalement, il s'en rendit compte, lorsque Toshirô Hitsugaya porta son regard sur lui, une aura blanche luisant derrière son regard.

« — Tu peux sentir … ton corps s'alourdir, n'est-ce pas ? Articula le Shinigami. Cette neige n'était pas là pour décorer, tu devais bien t'en douter.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Répondit d'un air monotone, son interlocuteur.

— _Yukima. _Murmura le Capitaine. Chaque flocon de neige a un petit rayon d'action … sur lequel il ralentit les choses. Isolés, ils ne font pas grand-chose … mais regarde autour de toi. Regarde les milliers de flocons qui t'entourent. »

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'écarquillèrent vivement. Lorsque son Cero Oscuras a détruit l'avalanche précédente, toute la neige contenue avait été déversée aux alentours, sous forme de flocons. Flocons qui entouraient désormais le subordonné de Meikyû, sans que ce dernier ne s'en était réellement rendu compte. Au fil des secondes, la lenteur devint particulièrement exacerbée, si bien que les mouvements de la nouvelle âme damnée parurent mécanisés.

Toshirô, lui, se redressa, en haletant. Son Bankai brisé commença à renaître, mais il n'aurait probablement pas l'énergie nécessaire pour entreprendre un vol direct sur son ennemi. Heureusement, il connaissait un autre moyen rapide pour arriver à destination. Une gigantesque colonne de glace se forma sous les pieds du Capitaine, pour l'emmener en direction de son adversaire, la lame de son Zanpakutô pointé dans sa direction. Ce dernier plissa légèrement son regard, avant de pointer son doigt dans sa direction. Le geste fut désespérément lent, au point que rapidement, l'Arrancar ne change son fusil d'épaule, usant d'un Bala au lieu d'un Cero, comme il pensait le faire.

Le petit projectile lancé par Ulquiorra n'atteint pas réellement sa cible, puisque Toshirô utilisa ses ailes comme un véritable bouclier pour se protéger. L'homme au regard vide répété néanmoins ses offensives, sans briser la couche de glace salvatrice du jeune homme, qui arriva finalement à hauteur de sa cible.

_Hinamori, ce coup-là est pour toi … ! _

« — _RYÛSENKA _! »

Une grande croix de glace se forma dans les cieux ténébreux du Seireitei. Haletant, Toshirô se posa faiblement sur le toit d'un bâtiment, à proximité. À l'intérieur du cercueil de glace, résidait dorénavant l'ancien pensionnaire de Las Noches, comme figé dans le temps.

Mais pendant un instant au moins, Toshirô pouvait-il savourer ce coup victorieux. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, tandis que le Shinigami chuta à genoux sur le sol. De légères secondes de flottement, et une sensation étrange de devoir accomplie mêlé à de la nostalgie.

Néanmoins, tout cela ne dura pas. Écarquillant les yeux, ressentant une pression spirituelle monstrueuse, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division fit immédiatement volte-face, pour constater que la prison de glace qui aurait dû être le tombeau de cet homme, commençait à se briser. Mais s'il ne s'agissait que de cela … ! Une sombre énergie se dégageait du corps de l'Arrancar … et ne semblait connaître aucune limite.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe … ? Murmura le jeune homme, en s'approchant doucement, atteignant la bordure du toit. »

Une explosion violente se fit ressentir, la glace n'étant dorénavant plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Et une ombre se faisait clairement voir, à travers le rideau de fumée pourtant quasiment opaque.

« — _**Segunda Etapa**_. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : LIMITLESS **_

**Signification des noms :**

**Yukima : **Neige du Démon.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Les Hollows volent moins de Soul Candy que les Shinigamis » **

**Urahara Kisuke : **Haaaaaaa … ça fait du bien un peu de sérénité alors que la guerre bat son plein dans Rising Hell, tu ne trouves pas, Yoruichi-san ?

**Yoruichi Shihôin (en chat) : **Hein ? Ouais.

_Entrée fracassante d'un homme par la porte._

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Urahara-san ! J'ai oublié mon badge de Shinigami et Kon est chez moi, il y a un Hollow ! Faut que je prenne un de vos Soul Candy !

**Urahara Kisuke : **C'est-à-dire, euh …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Merci !

_Ichigo Kurosaki disparaît après s'être emparé d'un Soul Candy. _

**Urahara Kisuke : **… D'accord.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Urahara ! J'ai besoin d'un Soul Candy !

**Urahara Kisuke : **Ah ! Kuchiki-san ! C'est-à-dire que …

_Rukia Kuchiki disparaît après s'être emparée d'un Soul Candy. _

**Urahara Kisuke : **…

**Yoruichi Shihôin (en chat) : **T'es une victime, Kisuke.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Mais non !

**Renji Abarai : **Urahara-san ! Ichigo et Rukia ont pris un Soul Candy, à moi alors !

**Urahara Kisuke : **Ah, je crois que ça ne va pas-

_Renji Abarai disparaît après s'être emparé d'un Soul Candy. _

**Urahara Kisuke : **Pourquoi y'a autant de Shinigamis en ville ?

**Yoruichi Shihôin (en chat) : **Quoi, t'es pas au courant ? Le Commandant en a envoyé un paquet pour voir comment ils débrouilleraient dans le monde réel.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Hé, toi ! Passe-moi un de tes bonbons, j'dois aller niquer la mère de Kurosaki !

**Urahara Kisuke : **… Hein ?

**Yoruichi Shihôin (en chat) : **Il dit qu'il veut tuer Masaki Kurosaki, mais elle est déjà morte.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack disparaît après s'être emparé d'un Soul Candy. _

**Urahara Kisuke : **Et comment ça se fait qu'il soit dans un Gigai ?

**Yoruichi Shihôin (en chat) : **C'est une preview, Kisuke. Ça n'a aucun sens de nature.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Ah, oui ! Et d'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre, _Limitless, _marquera le début d'un nouveau tome !

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hé, toi ! Passe-moi un Soul Candy ! Y'a des gens forts dehors, je vais tous les battre ! HAHAHAHAHA ! HAHAHAHA !

**Urahara Kisuke : **… Ok, d'accord, pas de problème.

_Zaraki Kenpachi disparaît après ce vol consentant. _

**Yoruichi Shihôin (en chat) : **T'es une victime, Kisuke.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Je t'en prie, ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Héééé ! Urahara ! Passe-moi un de tes Soul Candy s'te plait ! Y'a un malade mental aux cheveux bleus qui veut détruire le poster de Masaki, je dois fuir mais il vole !

**Urahara Kisuke : **Eh bien, en réalité …

_Isshin Kurosaki disparaît après s'être emparé d'un autre Soul Candy. _

**Urahara Kisuke : **C'est vraiment mauvais là …

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Tu ne sais pas dire « non » ou quoi ?

**Urahara Kisuke : **Bien sûr que si !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Urahara Kisuke, je prends l'un de tes Soul Candy. Il est temps pour moi de montrer au monde que je suis un surfeur professionnel.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Ah non ! Je veux bien que les autres aient une raison crédible, mais là …

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **_Bankai. _

**Urahara Kisuke : **Prenez tout.

_Après avoir commis son méfait, Byakuya Kuchiki disparaît._

**Urahara Kisuke : **Alàlàlà …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Urahara Kisuke.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Puisque vous êtes en Gigai, je suppose que vous aussi êtes venus pour me voler un Soul Candy ? Dommage, il n'y en a plus …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Non. Je suis venu me moquer de toi. Car c'est drôle.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Parce que je n'arrive pas à garder la main sur mes Soul Candy, c'est ça ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu as tout deviné. Les Hollows n'agissent pas stupidement comme les Shinigamis.

**Urahara Kisuke : **(Il croit que venir se moquer de moi est un acte intelligent, donc).

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Ça y est, je me suis moqué de toi. Donc je vais partir maintenant.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Eh bien … d'accord, d'accord !

_Sans rien prendre, Ulquiorra Schiffer disparaît. Et un grand bruit se produit quelques secondes plus tard, faisant sursauter Urahara, tandis que Yoruichi (en chat) part en courant. _

**Rikuchi Roshin : **Urahara Kisuke, je suis venu chercher notre commande. Où sont nos Soul Candy ?


	71. Limitless (Tome VIII)

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors que Netami et Ketsurui Ryûketsu s'affrontent dans une bataille faisant remonter de douloureux souvenirs, Hitsugaya Toshirô et Ulquiorra Schiffer continuent la leur. Après le Cero Oscuras de l'Arrancar, le Capitaine subit de lourds dégâts, mais son stratagème fonctionne et finalement, le jeune homme parvient à emprisonner son adversaire dans une prison de glace … jusqu'à ce que ce dernier déclenche sa Segunda Etapa … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Kirio Hikifune **

Au vu des talents culinaires de Netsujô Kakusu, l'arrivée de Kirio Hikifune au sein de la Garde Royale a été sentie comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour tous (sauf pour Netsujô). Néanmoins, Hikifune se montre également particulièrement enfantine à de nombreuses reprises, et surtout naïve. Plusieurs fois, Taikai Meirô lui a menti et fait faire des choses qui ont mis Rikuchi Roshin dans une fureur incontrôlable.

_**TOME **__**VIII **__**: **__**HEART **__**OF **__**THE **__**BATTLE**_

« De toutes les choses observées par mes yeux jusqu'à aujourd'hui, seules deux choses échappent à leur compréhension : la nature humaine, et la raison qui pousse à m'y intéresser. »

— Ulquiorra Schiffer

_**CHAPTER LXXI : LIMITLESS **_

**S**egunda Etapa ?!

Hitsugaya Toshirô n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Et pourtant, force était de constater la réalité. Ce type avait survécu à ses coups, et se présentait désormais face à lui, bien changé physiquement parlant. Son regard oscillant vers le jaune se posait sur lui, actuellement.

« — Considère que tu as perdu maintenant, Hitsugaya Toshirô. »

La phrase fit légèrement tiquer le Shinigami. Cet homme … venait non seulement de libérer un pouvoir inconnu aux yeux de son adversaire jusqu'à présent, mais également et _surtout _… il ne possédait plus aucune blessure ?!

Un sonido transporta Ulquiorra en un rien de temps dans le dos du Capitaine. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, incapable de suivre un tel déplacement de la part de son adversaire, avant de se sentir emporté : la queue de l'Arrancar venait de s'enrouler autour de son cou, et Toshirô se fit littéralement propulsé à une trentaine de mètres plus loin, s'écrasant droit sur la façade d'un bâtiment, ce dernier s'effondrant alors sous le choc.

Et tout cela … combiné à la chaleur grandissante liée à l'affrontement du Capitaine-Commandant … n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses. Le jeune homme ne se sentait pas tellement capable de poursuivre un conflit difficile de la sorte, mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Soulevant les gravats lui étant tombés dessus, Toshirô chercha ensuite du regard son adversaire … mais immédiatement, une main de démon se saisit de sa tête, avant de l'écraser sur le sol, avec une violence sauvage. Les ailes d'Ulquiorra lui permirent ensuite une nouvelle envolée, tout en maintenant toujours le corps du Shinigami sur le sol.

_Il devait réagir. Être complètement dépassé de la sorte … était inacceptable … ! _

Réunissant les forces qu'il pouvait encore utiliser, le jeune Shinigami cherchait à atteindre son adversaire avec l'air froid généré par son Bankai, certes brisé en plusieurs parties, mais toujours effectif. Un courant d'air glacé s'éleva, touchant directement le subordonné de Meikyû … mais ne l'affectant pas plus que cela. De nouveau, ce dernier souleva le corps de sa cible, avant de le projeter violemment, Toshirô s'écrasant lourdement, à une dizaine de mètres de là.

Compenser l'écart de vitesse entre deux individus par la ruse n'avait rien d'impossible. Mais en ce moment, la vitesse, la puissance et l'énergie disponible, tout penchait directement vers l'albain. Et compenser cela par la ruse relevait réellement de l'impossible …

Hitsugaya se releva péniblement, de nombreuses traces de sang ornant son corps, tandis qu'il cherchait un second souffle. Face à lui, Ulquiorra Schiffer se tenait toujours droit et stoïque, comme à son habitude.

« — Ne me dis pas que tu souhaites encore poursuivre le combat ? Questionna simplement le concerné.

— Je _dois_ … le faire. Marmonna son adversaire, en régénérant les ailes glacées de son Bankai.

— Je vois. Les Shinigamis trouvent toujours des façons absurdes de mourir. »

Sans prévenir de sa nouvelle attaque, le ressuscité fonça pour apparaître directement dans le dos de Toshirô. Ce dernier avait su anticipé la manœuvre, mais fut tout de même balayé par un violent coup de queue, et se rééquilibra difficilement quelques mètres plus loin. Cette bataille tournait clairement en faveur de son adversaire, et il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais le Capitaine de la Dixième Division n'avait pas encore abattu toutes ses cartes. Empoignant fermement son Zanpakutô, et concentrant une froide aura autour de lui, la contre-attaque s'amorça.

« — _Sennen Hyôro_. Souffla le Shinigami à la chevelure blanche.

— Tes efforts sont vains. Répondit calmement son opposant, en marchant dans sa direction. »

Sur le sol, tout autour de l'homme à l'allure de chauve-souris, plusieurs grands piliers de glace se formèrent. Cet enfant pensait-il sérieusement le bloquer avec pareil stratagème ? Ulquiorra leva son doigt, avant de vaporiser en un rien de temps les créations glaciales du Capitaine. Rapidement, le rayon émeraude fusa rapidement, et frôla littéralement Toshirô, qui n'avait pas bougé face à la vitesse de l'attaque. Mais il devait se ressaisir. À ce train-là … !

L'homme à la chevelure ébène apparut en un sonido, juste devant le Shinigami. Ce dernier chercha immédiatement à l'atteindre, à l'aide d'un coup de son Zanpakutô … mais la main de l'Arrancar se saisit sans le moindre problème de la lame adverse.

« — Tu es à bout de forces, abandonne. Articula-t-il, le doigt levé, chargeant un rayon. »

Une explosion à bout portantes se produisit, tandis que le corps du jeune Capitaine fut de nouveau projeté au loin, dans une effusion importante de sang. La lame de Daiguren Hyôrinmaru fut brisée en deux, et une bonne partie de la glace recouvrant le Capitaine, anéantie. Haletant, ce dernier observa son adversaire dans sa marche funèbre, avançant inexorablement dans sa direction. Difficilement, le Shinigami se redressa, et de nouveau, son aura froide bien que faiblissante, l'entoura. Sabre et Bankai retrouvèrent leur forme d'origine, tandis que de la neige chuta de nouveau des cieux …

« — _Yukima _… »

La neige qui ralentissait les mouvements ? Ulquiorra plissa légèrement son regard, avant de déployer ses grandes ailes, créant un vent puissant, repoussant les retombées de flocons, sous le regard perturbé de son adversaire, visiblement de plus en plus à court de solutions. L'Arrancar souleva de nouveau son doigt, avant qu'une lumière sombre ne l'entoure.

« — _Cero._ »

Un simple Cero, mais qui paraissait particulièrement puissant. Utilisant ses grandes ailes, Toshirô parvint de justesse à l'éviter. Mais à peine ce mouvement fut-il achevé qu'il se retrouvait déjà nez-à-nez, avec l'ancien Espada. Un nouvel assaut de ce dernier, auquel un réflexe du jeune prodige répondit : le Bala lancé par Ulquiorra fut paré avec difficulté par la lame de son adversaire. Mais toutes les gesticulations du Shinigami ne couvraient que son incapacité à poursuivre le combat.

_Hinamori … je suis désolé. Je ne crois pas être capable de te venger … _

De nouveau, Ulquiorra fonça sur son adversaire, et déclencha plusieurs autres Bala à haute vitesse. Percuté, Toshirô chuta violemment sur le sol, dans une mare de sang de plus en plus importante, avant d'éviter une dernière salve qui aurait pu s'avérer mortelle.

_Mais j'essaierais … jusqu'à la fin. Juste un dernier coup … Hyôrinmaru. Je suis désolé de t'infliger tout ça, à toi aussi … _

Se redressant, une aura croissante autour de lui, Toshirô souleva son sabre vers les cieux. Ulquiorra, lui, haussa légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cet enfant cherchait-il encore à faire dans son état plus que déplorable ? Force était néanmoins de constater qu'il renfermait en lui encore de belles réserves d'énergie.

« — N'en n'as-tu pas assez ?

— Laisse-moi donc tenter une dernière chose. Souffla le jeune homme. Un pouvoir que j'ai mis longtemps à développer, et que je n'ai pas encore testé … _Furyubuki _! »

_Je mettrais tout ce que j'ai, dans ce coup … Même si ça ne suffit pas … J'ose espérer que quelqu'un dans la Soul Society, puisse vaincre ce monstre … Car ce n'est probablement pas moi qui vais le faire. _

Des cieux, la neige chuta violemment, droit sur le sol, et nombre de ces flocons se changèrent rapidement en de dragons orientaux de moindre taille par rapport à ceux générés classiquement par Hyôrinmaru. Une véritable déferlante qui s'abattait droit sur un Ulquiorra, qui demeurait toujours calme. La tête levé vers les cieux chaotiques, l'Arrancar ne tarda également pas à soulever sa main.

« — _Cero Oscuras. _Murmura-t-il.

— _Sennen Hyôro _! »

L'ancien pensionnaire de Las Noches écarquilla vivement les yeux, dès lors que les grands piliers qu'il avait déjà détruits auparavant réapparurent. Et en même temps, quelques flocons de neige, qui n'avaient pas pris la forme de dragon le touchèrent … avant de se transformer en fleur ? D'autres en firent de même, sans pour autant se transformer en un quelconque pétale, mais son corps s'alourdissait légèrement à ce contact. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Est-ce que cette dernière technique employée par son adversaire usait de tous les artifices en sa possession ? Les nombreux dragons, légèrement plus grands que des humains arrivèrent rapidement autour de l'ancien Espada, et l'entourèrent avant de se jeter dessus. Les yeux du concerné se plissèrent légèrement, alors qu'il abandonna l'idée de déclencher son Cero Oscuras. Toute une quantité de glace impressionnante se forma, cachant les environs de cette blancheur éclatante.

« — Je vois. Murmura-t-il. C'était un bon coup … mais un coup désespéré. _Lanza del Relampago _… »

Une nouvelle explosion fit frissonner les environs, un tremblement de terre d'une violence inouïe se répandant dans les environs. Toshirô, lui, fut littéralement soufflé par l'explosion, avant de heurter un mur, à une vingtaine de mètres, derrière. La vision de plus en plus floue, le jeune Capitaine put néanmoins clairement voir l'ombre d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, au milieu d'un nuage de fumée. Sortant de ce dernier, l'Arrancar portait les stigmates de ce dernier coup. Au moins a-t-il été capable de le toucher, malgré tout …

Les paupières turquoise du jeune homme se fermèrent lentement, tandis que son Bankai appartenait désormais à l'histoire ancienne. Hyôrinmaru se planta dans le sol.

« — Je t'avais prévenu, Hitsugaya Toshirô. Martela lentement le nihiliste, en s'avançant. »

Étendu sur le sol, Hitsugaya Toshirô n'esquissait plus le moindre mouvement. Ne restait désormais plus qu'à l'achever, et éviter ainsi toutes manigances qui pourraient le déranger. Pas de quoi non plus se presser pour l'ancien Cuarta Espada, au service d'Aizen. Arrivé à hauteur du jeune Capitaine, l'Arrancar leva doucement son doigt, prêt à utiliser son Cero.

Pourtant, une ombre se posa directement entre lui et sa cible. Une ombre qu'il avait déjà aperçut, en venant aux devants des Quartiers de la Quatrième Division : le Lieutenant de la Dixième Division, Matsumoto Rangiku. Cette dernière se plaça très clairement en face de l'Arrancar, ses yeux azurs affrontant sans peur réelle la présence pourtant oppressante de son adversaire.

« — Je suis désolée, Capitaine. Déclara-t-elle doucement. Si vous étiez conscient, vous m'auriez sûrement grondé … mais j'ai promis à une vieille dame que je devais protéger l'enfant que je lui ai enlevé, il y a des années de cela.

— Tu comptes mourir ici ? Tu es stupide et insensée. Lâcha d'un air monotone, l'Arrancar.

— Tu ne peux pas le comprendre, c'est tout. Affirma la Shinigami aux formes généreuses, en fermant doucement ses paupières.

— Tu as peut-être raison. Murmura Ulquiorra. Dans ce cas-là, meurs. »

Mais avant même de lancer son attaque, l'Arrancar sentit très clairement une présence derrière lui. Et immédiatement, une main se posa sur la sienne, visiblement dans le but de lui faire changer d'avis concernant ses intentions primaires. Et il reconnut très bien cette main. Tout comme la paire d'yeux qu'il eut en face de lui, lorsqu'il se retourna …

« — Arrête ça, Ulquiorra … »

… Inoue Orihime.

_Domaine du Senoshin … _

Un gigantesque voile de fumée, des pierres qui tombaient à droite, à gauche … En venant dans cet endroit, Abarai Renji ne pensait pas voir une telle chose. Le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division avait bien ressenti des émissions importantes d'énergies spirituelles. Était-il arrivé après la bataille ? Au vu de la puissance déployée … il valait mieux, en quelque sorte.

« — Hé ! Y'a quelqu'un ?!

— Abarai-kun, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le demander.

— Hein ? Sado ? Me dis pas que tu veux aller tout seul en Enfer ?!

— Non mais imagine qu'il ne reste ici que l'ennemi.

— 'Tain, c'quoi ce bordel ?! Me dîtes pas que c'est _ça _les renforts ?! »

Une voix venait de retentir, et ne semblait pas particulièrement amicale. Paradoxalement, il s'agissait pourtant de celle d'un allié, ou supposé tel : Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ce dernier émergea des nombreuses ruines dévastées, dans les environs, pour poser son regard assassin sur les deux derniers arrivants. Couverts de blessure, l'Arrancar ne se montrait pas vraiment sous son meilleur jour, pour tout dire. Mais pris d'un élan de lucidité et d'intelligence, Renji ne répondit pas aux propos peu gratifiants de son interlocuteur. Il fallait simplement sauver Ichigo, et cohabiter avec ces types-là …

« — Grimmjow ! Sale méchant ! Arrête de dire ça à tout le monde ! S'offusqua la voix de Neliel, qui sortit également des décombres.

— Ta gueule ! Grommela en bon gentleman, son interlocuteur.

— De toute façon, tu ne sais que crier sur les autres. Moi je vais tout leur expliquer ! »

L'Arrancar joviale s'approcha des deux derniers arrivants, incrédules devant cette scène. Leur expliquant brièvement la rencontre avec le Senoshin, la bataille qui s'en est suivie et l'intervention de Sôsuke Aizen, Neliel donna d'ailleurs quelques sueurs froides aux deux renforts. Le pouvoir d'un Dieu ? Pas sûr qu'ils puissent réellement rivaliser dans de telles conditions.

Grimmjow, lui, préféra se reposer et s'assied en tailleur, à quelques mètres de là. Hallibel également ne tarda pas à refaire surface, également touchée en diverses parties par l'explosion. La Reine lança d'ailleurs un regard noir à Grimmjow pour ses actes irréfléchis, mais ce dernier n'en tint que peu compte. L'ambiance avait de quoi être assez électrique, et inquiétait légèrement Renji d'ailleurs.

« — Ah tiens, Abarai-kun, quelle belle surprise. »

Une voix bien connue par le vice-Capitaine, qui le fit d'ailleurs légèrement sursauter : sortant du nuage de poussière opaque, affichant un sourire digne de l'ancien Capitaine de la Troisième Division, Aizen Sôsuke se positionna tranquillement en face des nouveaux venus.

« — Aizen. Grommela Renji. Ne tente pas de coups fourrés.

— Voyons, Abarai-kun. Crois-tu être en mesure de proférer des menaces à mon égard ? Quant à toi, Grimmjow … cesse donc de tout faire exploser, ce serait fâcheux de perdre d'une telle façon.

— Tss, laisse-moi tranquille. Siffla le bleuté, d'un air renfrogné.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, reprit la voix du renégat, mais notre hôte est sur le point de revenir. »

Une pression spirituelle particulièrement impressionnante fit en effet frissonner les lieux, en même temps que ceux qui s'y trouvaient, à l'exception de Sôsuke Aizen. Toutes les torches soufflées réapparurent littéralement, comme par magie. Et toute la destruction causée par le Gran Rey Cero de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, quelques secondes auparavant … commençait sa restauration. Les murs, le sol, le plafond … tout rentrait dans un état harmonieux et glauque à la fois. Le bureau du Senoshin, où était dorénavant assis ce dernier, enveloppé d'une fumée noire, avait également refait son apparition.

« — Vraiment, vraiment … Maugréa la prétendue divinité. Vous êtes plutôt sourds d'oreilles, n'est-ce pas ? Accueillons donc nos deux invités, cela dit.

— Oh putain ! S'écria Renji, plus fort que ce qu'il aurait voulu, devant le visage horrible qui s'affichait devant lui, pire que celui de Dondochakka.

— Je vois … Sourit doucement le Senoshin. Une peur indicible qui marque ton visage, insecte. Je vais vous apprendre à respecter une divinité comme il se le doit. »

Le Juge ne portait pas la moindre trace de blessure sur le corps. Ceci fit d'ailleurs légèrement pâlir Grimmjow : le rebelle lui avait lancé une de ses techniques les plus dévastatrices à bout portant … et il avait réussi à en guérir les dégâts, comme si de rien n'était ?! Bordel !

Neliel se trouvait approximativement dans le même état qu'Abarai Renji, le visage du monstre qu'elle détestait la forçant à se cacher derrière une Tia Hallibel au calme apparent. Sado Yasutora, lui, reculait de quelques pas, afin de s'assurer que rien ne lui arrive.

Enfin, Aizen conserva un petit sourire en coin, de quoi irriter de plus en plus le Dieu en face d'eux. Ce dernier claqua littéralement des doigts, avant que le sol ne tremble en-dessous de ses adversaires : immédiatement, un nombre impressionnants de colonnes enflammées jaillirent, cherchant à calciner directement chaque cible.

« — Périssez-tous, misérables microbes ! »

Crachant vivement sur le sol, Grimmjow se décida néanmoins à repartir à l'assaut. Évitant une des colonnes de flammes au prix d'un sonido promptement mené, l'Arrancar se posa à quelques mètres devant son ennemi, avant de dégainer son Zanpakutô, et de l'abattre. Le coup du Hollow fut stoppé par une barrière enflammée, faisant reculer le concerné de quelques mètres. Une fois ceci effectué, la barrière changea rapidement, pour devenir une véritable vague enflammée. Écarquillant les yeux devant ce spectacle, le Sexta Espada effectua un salto arrière, pour échapper aux brûlures mortelles que lui aurait infligé cet assaut.

« — _Hurle, __**Zabimaru **_! »

La longue épée de Renji Abarai s'allongea dès l'activation de son Shikai, pour frapper le Senoshin par le flan. N'ayant rien d'une attaque surprise pour ce dernier, la lame se stoppa sans que rien ne freine pourtant son chemin. Le Lieutenant ne comprit d'ailleurs pas réellement ce qui lui arrivait. Cherchant à récupérer son arme, le jeune homme sentit rapidement un véritable éclair se créer au-dessus de sa tête, avant que ce dernier ne tombe.

« — _El Directo _! »

Un rayon bleuté explosa au même instant, faisant exploser le sol à côté du vice-Capitaine de Byakuya Kuchiki, le propulsant à quelques mètres à côté. Par la même occasion, l'éclair créé par le Senoshin frappa le sol, sans heurter personne. Sado Yasutora venait de lancer son premier coup dans cette bataille.

« — Sado ! Mais t'es malade ! Se plaint Renji, en se redressant. T'aurais pu me mettre dans de sales draps, là !

— Je n'étais pas sûr que mon El Directo puisse contrer directement son éclair, désolé.

— Euh, ouais bon, on s'en fout, c'est pas grave. Répondit brièvement le Lieutenant, en se sentant légèrement coupable malgré tout. Merci mec.

— Mmh. »

Les moments d'amitié ne durèrent néanmoins pas fort longtemps, et la bataille devait bien se poursuivre. De nombreuses roches tournoyèrent dans les environs, et frappèrent directement les cibles désirées. Tranchant rapidement l'air à l'aide de son Zanpakutô, Renji parvenait bien à se protéger de la plupart des offensives, mais se sentait en même temps particulièrement stérile offensivement parlant : il ne pouvait que se défendre actuellement, et rien d'autre. Cette situation avait de quoi être frustrante. Sado se trouvait dos à lui, et se retrouvait globalement dans le même type de situation.

« — Merde ! Faut qu'on arrive à attaquer ! Lâcha le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge. Et … attention ! »

Car les roches ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en de violents courants d'air, emportant les deux amis, ces derniers se fracassant d'ailleurs l'un contre l'autre. À l'instant suivant, des dizaines de pics de glace fusèrent à toute vitesse, directement vers Renji, alors que ce dernier tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

Mais un vif coup les trancha, les réduisant en de petits morceaux peu dangereux, pour le moment. Cette fois-ci, la personne ayant sauvé le Shinigami et son camarade s'avérait être Neliel Tu Odershvank, un genou à terre.

« — … Merci, Neliel. Déclara le natif du Rukongai, un peu gêné de voir qu'il devait constamment se faire sauver.

— De rien ! S'enquit doucement la jeune femme à la chevelure émeraude. Hey, Grimmjow ! On fait quoi ?

— T'as d'autres questions aussi connes que ça ? Martela l'intéressé, en apparaissant dans un sonido, en même temps que Tia Hallibel. »

Visiblement, se regrouper fut la meilleure solution trouvée par le groupe pour répondre aux attaques multiples du Senoshin. Légèrement placé à l'avant, le Sexta Espada affichait un air clairement agacé par la tournure des événements. Ce connard continuait de bien se foutre d'eux avec son pouvoir et en profitait bien. Mais il allait stopper ça. Remarquant l'œil que lui portait la panthère, le Juge ricana d'ailleurs légèrement.

« — Pourquoi me portes-tu un tel regard, vermine ?

— Je t'ai demandé de l'ouvrir ?

— Non, mais tu vas bientôt me supplier. Tonna d'un air supérieur son ennemi. »

Instantanément, Grimmjow sentit les os de son corps lui désobéir, jusqu'à ce que membres en pâtissent. Lui-même se tordit littéralement dans le sens opposé, ses bras faisant de même tandis que ses jambes demeurèrent bien droites. Neliel, juste derrière le bleuté, haussa un sourcil.

« — Heu Grimmjow, t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu agis bizarrement là.

— Ferme … ta … gueule … ! 'Tain ! Merde ! Merde ! Gémit ensuite de douleur le jeune homme.

— Aidons-le avant qu'il ne meurt lamentablement. Intima immédiatement Tia Hallibel, devant le triste spectacle offert par le Sexta Espada. »

La Reine du Hueco Mundo déclencha immédiatement un Cero jaune assez puissant, qui fila immédiatement en direction du Senoshin. Mais à peine ce dernier fut-il lancé, que sa trajectoire changea pour se rediriger immédiatement sur Sado Yasutora. Tétanisé, ce dernier réagit au dernier moment, en se décalant sur sa droite … là où une colonne de flammes l'emporta, l'incrustant immédiatement sur le plafond.

« — Sado ! S'écria la voix d'Abarai Renji, en utilisant rapidement son shunpô pour frapper le Senoshin d'assez loin à l'aide de son Shikai. »

Coup qui fut particulièrement inefficace, étant donné qu'une barrière d'eau stoppa tout élan, avant que ladite eau ne tournoie autour du Shinigami, formant un siphon, envoyant directement ce dernier s'écraser sur le sol.

Neliel et Hallibel demeurèrent les dernières à mener l'offensive. La première citée utilisa un sonido pour apparaître sur la droite du régulateur des lieux, avant de décocher un violent coup d'épée. Néanmoins, au dernier instant, son poignet se craqua littéralement, provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez la jeune femme, et la forçant à lâcher son épée. Aussitôt cela effectué, une onde de choc invisible la projeta plus loin, non loin d'un Grimmjow qui n'en finissait plus avec son numéro de contorsionniste.

Restait alors Hallibel. La blonde déclencha plusieurs Bala en rafale, sur la gauche du Dieu, mais aucune de ces tentatives ne suffit pour atteindre l'hôte des lieux. Ce dernier claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts, faisant apparaître de nombreux éclairs autour de l'ancienne subordonnée d'Aizen. Sautant et usant du sonido, la Reine parvint à éviter la plupart des coups, sans réussir cependant à s'approcher du Dieu. Inspectant les recoins de son regard de jade, l'Arrancar ne parvint pas à trouver la moindre ouverture. Pire encore, au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit son corps s'alourdir de façon significative, avant qu'elle ne soit littéralement plaquée sur le sol, par une force invisible, incapable de bouger, elle ou son épée.

« — HAHAHA ! Les idiots ne comprennent pas ! Alors … Aizen Sôsuke … combien de temps vas-tu rester en arrière ? Ricana le Juge.

— Vous le dîtes bien, les idiots ne comprennent pas. Sourit en retour le brun, une main dans la poche et l'autre sur son épée. J'attendais simplement que personne ne puisse me gêner, voilà tout.

— Ton arrogance à me défier va vite s'arrêter, gamin.

— Lorsque vous serez mort, je n'aurai en effet plus besoin de vous défier.

— Regrette immédiatement tes paroles. »

La main désarticulée de l'être mi-squelette se leva, et l'instant suivant, une véritable grêle s'abattit au-dessus de Sôsuke Aizen. Chaque morceau de glace heurtant le sol laissa d'ailleurs une belle marque à ce dernier, laissant imaginer la force de ces projectiles. Cela dit, Aizen parvint à les éviter de façon habile, à l'aide de plusieurs shunpô bien maîtrisés.

Plus grave aux yeux du Senoshin : une épée sortit littéralement de son flanc droit, provoquant un râle de douleur de sa part. Cet homme arrogant … venait de l'attaquer dans le dos ?!

« — Au fait, je n'ai pas bien entendu tout à l'heure : vous pensiez sérieusement que je suis resté les bras croisés pendant que vous combattiez vos autres adversaires … ?

— MISÉRABLE !

— Vous voyez, être sous l'effet de Kyôka Suigetsu n'est pas si facilement gérable … »

Un torrent de flammes jaillit dans le dos du Senoshin, calcinant immédiatement le traître Shinigami, et l'encastrant sur le plafond. Mais à la seconde suivante, les pupilles inquiétantes du Dieu aperçurent son adversaire, en parfait état, juste face à lui.

« — Dois-je répéter mes mots précédents ?

— Imbécile. Siffla le Senoshin, soignant l'intégralité de son corps. Je vais te pulvériser. Je suis un Dieu dans ce monde.

— Et un Dieu qui se trouve avoir un maître en plus.

— Car mon le pouvoir de mon Seigneur va bien au-delà de toute chose.

— C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de remonter dans le temps de dix minutes et de vous entendre parler de vous-même.

— Assez d'insolence de ta part, insecte. Subis donc tout mon pouvoir ! »

_Bleach OST — Stand Up Be Strong _

Des flammes explosèrent juste sous les pieds de Sôsuke Aizen. Ce dernier plissa vivement son regard, avant de les repousser à l'aide de son Zanpakutô, disparaissant ensuite d'un vif shunpô, pour en éviter de nouvelles provenant du plafond.

« — Tu peux gesticuler comme tu veux … éviter mes flammes … »

Lesdites flammes changèrent ensuite radicalement de nature, pour prendre l'apparence de véritables flèches. Flèches qui se plantèrent partout dans le mur derrière le traître, mais sans que ce dernier ne soit absolument touché, ayant évité le tout à l'aide de rapides mouvements de son corps.

« — … Mais tu resteras inférieur à mon pouvoir ! Si mes flammes ne t'atteignent pas, alors j'userai de la glace ! »

De grands pics de glace jaillirent du sol, éraflant la jambe droite du renégat, avant que ce dernier n'utilise son shunpô pour s'en éloigner. Jusqu'à ce qu'une barrière froide ne se dresse dans son dos. Faisant rapidement volte-face, Aizen leva immédiatement sa main gauche.

« — _**Raikohô**_. »

Le mur érigé comme une cage par le Senoshin se brisa en plusieurs morceaux de glaces miniatures, de sorte à ce que le brun puisse le franchir et éviter au passage les nombreux pics menaçants sa vie.

« — Et si la glace ne t'atteint pas, alors le vent te frappera ! »

Le Shinigami fronça les sourcils, alors qu'une véritable mini-tornade commença à se former autour de lui. Les vents violents commencèrent à l'emporter, dans une spirale dangereuse et en plus porteuse de plusieurs débris servant potentiellement de projectiles. Aizen sentit à cet instant son corps échapper à son contrôle, tandis qu'un grondement semblable à l'orage lui vint également jusqu'à ses tympans.

« — Et une fois prisonnier de ce dernier, la foudre te désintégrera ! »

De nombreux éclairs frappèrent dans les environs, illuminant ainsi l'intérieur de la tornade et arrachant un soupçon de douleur réel à l'être ayant défié la Soul Society toute entière. Ricanant, jubilant devant ce spectacle, l'engeance du Diable souleva sa main, une énergie de plus en plus impressionnante grandissant à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Les autres personnes sur le champ de bataille constatèrent avec effroi que chaque élément utilisé jusqu'à présent trouvait sa place à l'intérieur de cette future sphère semant la destruction.

« — Car moi, le Senoshin, le Dieu de ce monde, vais tous vous pulvériser ! Je suis immortel, invulnérable ! »

La masse d'énergie concentrée dans sa main paraissait telle qu'aucune échappatoire ne pourrait être trouvée. Non, ce coup semblait être capable d'annihiler le secteur tout entier, et cette simple pensée terrifia d'ailleurs Abarai Renji, qui maudissait son côté preux chevalier pour partir en expédition dans des endroits pareils.

Tandis que la sphère d'énergie grandissait à vue d'œil et semblait être sur le point de partir, quelque chose changea. Ou du moins, de nouveau, le Senoshin semblait faire preuve de lucidité. Le rayon quitta bien sa main. Mais le monde autour de lui, devint alors soudainement sombre. Et l'ombre d'un sourire flotta dans son dos.

« — Mon pauvre Senoshin … depuis tout ce temps, n'avez-vous toujours pas remarqué que je me tenais derrière vous … depuis le moment où vous m'avez brûlé avec votre colonne de flammes … ?

— Quoi ?!

— Mais je dois vous remercier. Merci de m'ouvrir un passage vers l'Enfer, et merci de me débarrasser de ces insectes envahissants … _Hado n°90 : __**Kurohitsugi**_. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE HEARTLESS ONE 2**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Furyubuki : **Tempête des Dragons de Neige.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Ils sont nuls en anglais » **

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bon Aizen. J'ai du mal à croire que l'on puisse avoir autant de classe que je n'en possède.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Suffit pourtant de me regarder avec ma forme finale. Et te regarder avec ta forme finale.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Est-ce que je t'ai parlé, Kurosaki Ichigo ? D'ailleurs, tu empêches la preview de se dérouler correctement. Le prochain chapitre, _The Heartless One 2, _sera publié Vendredi.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **HA ! C'est quoi ce vieil accent anglais ?!

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Puisque tu es brillant, je t'en prie, montre-moi tes talents d'anglais.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Tss ! Trop facile. _Too easy. _

**Renji Abarai : **Hé, ça a l'air marrant ! My nom is Renji !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Tu devrais vraiment la fermer, Renji.

**Gin Ichimaru : **Hello ! Hello ! Hello what's your name ?! Hello ! Hello ! Hello !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin, tu ne sais pas chanter.

**Gin Ichimaru : **My name is Giiiiiiin ! My name is Giiiiin ! Hello Gin, Hello Gin, Helloooo !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Stop it, por favor.

**Gin Ichimaru : **Hello ! Hello ! Hello what's your name ?! Hello ! Hello ! Hello !

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **My name is Rangiiiiku ! My naaaame isss Rangiiiiku !

**Gin Ichimaru : **Hé mais casse-toi, nan ?

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Gin, enfoiré !

**Gin Ichimaru : **Hello ! Hello !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya **: Bordel, mais stoppez moi ces conneries … Je viens de me faire rétamer en plus … pff.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **My name is Ulquiorra. My name is Ulquiorra. My name is Ulquiorra.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya (blasé) : **J'me casse.

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Am I Dead ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Like ta mère !

**Ulquiorra Jaggerjack : **Like you ouais, Grimmjow. Because tu es mort, et pas moi.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Et c'est une blague ?! Tu parles anglais comme une sous-merde alors arrête tes conneries.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **N'importe quoi. C'est toi qui parle anglais comme Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo, je viens de te comparer à une sous-merde, si tu n'as pas remarqué.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **M'en fous.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Non tu ne t'en fous pas.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Si.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Non.

**Kon : **YEAAAS JE SUIS DANS UNE PREVIEW ! YEAAAH ! TANT DE FILLES QUI N'ATTENDENT QUE MOI ! OH YEAAH !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Tu peux partir, Kon ?

**Kon : **Nee-san. J'ai préparé, a song for you.

_When I meet you la nuit, I believe mes rêves can devenir réalité … with your black hair je crois, I … _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Rukia, qu'est-ce cet étrange animal ?

**Kon : **Oh f***.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Je l'ignore Nii-sama.

**Kon : **_MY HEART WILL GO ON ! _

**Byakuya Kuchiki **: Je vois. Tu aimes Titanic alors que c'est un piètre film qui tente de me faire rappeler qu'Hisana est morte.

**Kon : **_**… **_?

_Seul du coton éparpillé dans les environs prouve que Kon a existé. _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Maintenant, let's go.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **De accuerdo Nii-sama.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **…

**Rukia Kuchiki : **… Euh, I want to say … disculpe Nii-sama. (Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Je n'arrive pas à parler anglais mais espagnol si ?!)

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **No es un problema Rukia. Pero ahora, vamos a la casa.

**Tout le monde : **(C'est quoi ces conneries ?)

**Gin Ichimaru : **Hello ! Hello ! Hello what's your name ?!

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Stop Gin, j'en ai assez. I am … I am will be … no, …

**Gin Ichimaru : **My naaaame issss Giiiiin ! My naaaaame issss Giiiin !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Non en fait ferme ta gueule j'en ai assez entendu. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **'Tain, ils parlent n'importe comment quelle que soit leur langue sérieux …

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Hé, Kurosaki, j'ai un truc à te dire : Fuck Your Mother ! L-O-O-O-O-L !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **SO L-O-L !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Gin Ichimaru : **Hello ! Hello ! Hello what's your name ?!

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ichigo ! Tengo un problema ! No puedo hablar en un otra idioma sino el espanol ! Por favor, ayudarme !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais WTF ?!

**Ishida Uryû : **Ho lo stesso problema con Italiano.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Incredible.

**Gin Ichimaru : **MY NAAAAAAME ISSS GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

_Ichigo Kurosaki se réveille en sursautant. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Oh purée ! C'était quoi ce cauchemar ?! Bon … la preview du jour …

_Alors qu'Ichigo se dirige vers le studio, sur un petit bout de papier est inscrit preview du chapitre 71 : « ils sont nuls en anglais … »_


	72. The Heartless One 2

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Une conclusion défavorable arrive au terme du combat entre Hitsugaya Toshirô et Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mais alors que celui-ci s'apprête à prendre la vie du jeune Capitaine, sa Lieutenante s'interpose … et surtout, une ancienne personne enfouie dans la mémoire de l'Arrancar, Inoue Orihime, fait également de même … _

_Pendant ce temps, en Enfers, Aizen finit par profiter du déchainement du Senoshin pour porter un coup important …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Meikyû Mikomi**

Capitaine Shinigami il y a plus d'un millénaire, Meikyû était alors un homme qui appréciait les choses simples de la vie, comme la nourriture. Peu respectueux de la hiérarchie, sauf avec le Capitaine Roshin de l'époque, sous peine de représailles, Meikyû aspire à la liberté depuis un long moment et continue encore aujourd'hui …

_**CHAPTER LXXII : THE HEARTLESS ONE 2 **_

**U**n voile de fumée opaque à l'écran, et un manque flagrant de visibilité. Rien de plus, après une explosion impressionnante, qui plongea tous les appareils concoctés par Nemu et Mayuri Kurotsuchi dans un état de hors-service assez notable. La Lieutenante, restée après le départ de son Capitaine, assistait seule à cela, mais demeurait néanmoins reliée à son supérieur par le contact radio, via l'oreillette qu'elle portait actuellement.

« — _Mayuri-sama. Il y a un problème. _Affirma-t-elle, de son ton habituel.

— _Qu'y a-t-il encore, Nemu ?! Je suis occupé, alors tu as intérêt à être claire ! _Rouspéta son créateur, aussi aimable qu'à l'accoutumée.

— _Nous avons perdus toute liaison avec le groupe envoyé en Enfer. _

— _Pardon ?! As-tu au moins réussie à enregistrer les données jusqu'à présent ? _

— _Oui, Mayuri-sama._

— _Bien, alors ce serait déjà ça de fait. _Sourit largement le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, en ayant visiblement retrouvé une certaine sérénité.

— _Autre chose, il semblerait que Sôsuke Aizen se soit rendu coupable d'un acte de trahison volontaire._

— _Peu importe. C'était prévisible de toute manière. Bien, s'il n'y a rien de plus, coupe le contact._

— _Je coupe le contact, Mayuri-sama. » _

_Soul Society — Colline du Sokyôku. _

« — Eh bien, eh bien ! C'est difficile de trouver du bon personnel de nos jours, non ? Ricana la voix dégénérée de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. »

Sur le plus haut point du Seireitei, le Shinigami le plus excentrique des lieux avait déposé un nombre impressionnants d'affaire. De multiples allers et retours furent nécessaires afin de parvenir jusque-là. Bien malin pourrait alors deviner du premier regard à quoi est-ce que servirait tous les outils du scientifique.

« — Ces imbéciles d'âmes damnées pensaient avoir tout détruit chez moi, elles vont être bien surprises … tss ! Dire que je dois en venir là …

— Dis donc, c'est pas pour casser ton délire, mais tu te plains toujours tout seul, comme ça ?

— Comment oses-tu me dire de telles choses ?!

— Ça va, pas la peine de t'exciter, je demandais, c'est tout. »

Une grande femme à la chevelure légèrement en bataille, dissimulée en partie par un petit bandeau blanc : Shiba Kûkaku. Cette dernière se trouvait actuellement proche du grand sceau qui avait vu tant de fois au cours de son histoire, la libération de l'instrument de supplice ultime, à savoir le Sokyôku.

Mayuri lui lança un regard noir, avant de nouveau afficher un large sourire, en imaginant ce qui allait advenir lors de la suite des événements, après ce petit tour joué.

« — Et puisque tu aimes poser des questions, je peux savoir ce que Mademoiselle fait encore ici ? Ironisa le scientifique. Je pensais que tu quitterais le Seireitei dès lors que ta cargaison serait arrivée ?

— Beh figure-toi que c'est bien ce que je comptais faire. Répondit Kûkaku, sans se retourner. Le problème, c'est que j'ai eu le temps de faire trois pas dehors avant que le Seireitei ne soit attaquée. Donc si je continuais à marcher dehors, je serais considérée comme une lâche. Et ceux qui le diraient n'auront alors pas tort.

— Tss, encore de misérables principes dénués de tout intérêt scientifique. Enfin, ça m'est complètement égal. Au moins trouveras-tu une utilité ici, je suppose.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Déclara la jeune femme, en s'approchant désormais du Shinigami. Bon, on est bientôt prêts, non ?

— Eh bien, eh bien, il faudrait que tu apprennes à savourer les bonnes choses de ce monde ! Ricana le concerné, presque hystérique. La liaison va être effectuée, mais ça n'est pas pour tout de suite. »

Les regards des deux camarades de guerre plus ou moins forcés se portèrent sur le même grand objet, derrière eux, à côté de la croix du Sokyôku : un canon, aux insignes du Clan Shiba, particulièrement imposant.

« — Je suppose que ça veut dire non, mais tant pis. Continuons de bosser … et offrons le plus grand feu d'artifice de l'histoire du Seireitei. Sourit doucement la grande sœur de Shiba Ganjû, en regardant le champ de bataille. »

_Seireitei — Près de la Quatrième Division. _

Sous la pluie continuelle, malgré la libération au loin de Zanka no Tachi provoquant déjà son affaiblissement, deux personnes s'observèrent mutuellement et silencieusement, pendant un court instant, qui leur parut pourtant assez long.

« — Orihime ! S'écria la voix de Rangiku Matsumoto. Ne reste pas là ! Il est dangereux ! »

La vice-Capitaine profita néanmoins de l'ouverture créée par la rousse pour prendre le corps de son jeune Capitaine, et de disparaître à l'aide d'un shunpô, atterrissant dans le dos d'Inoue.

« — Je n'ai fait que fuir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Rangiku-san … je n'ai pas réussi à aider Ishida-kun … ni Kurosaki-kun … alors non, je ne fuirai pas. »

Que l'étudiante martèle ces mots avec une telle détermination pouvait surprendre. Rangiku tiqua légèrement, il fallait la raisonner ! Mais pour l'heure, la Shinigami se devait aussi d'emmener son Capitaine en lieu sûr. Les dents serrées, le Lieutenant utilisa très rapidement son shunpô en direction des locaux de la Quatrième Division, promettant au passage à Orihime de revenir dans la minute. Cela dit, cette dernière n'écoutait plus réellement. Ses iris gris étaient rivés en direction du regard froid de l'être qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir.

Ce dernier lui rendit un masque de froideur inerte, un cocon impénétrable duquel il ne semblait avoir rien sinon le vide.

« — Que veux-tu, femme ? Murmura l'Arrancar. Tu es particulièrement stupide de t'être montrée ici.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi … Ulquiorra ? Répondit doucement l'étudiante.

— Je suis au service de Meikyû-sama et j'anéantirai les Shinigamis selon son bon vouloir.

— Encore ?! S'estomaqua son interlocutrice. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne penses pas par toi-même pour une fois ?! »

Faisant probablement référence à son passage dans l'armée de Sôsuke Aizen, cette humaine ne savait néanmoins pas de quoi elle parlait. Aussi inexpressif qu'un bloc de pierre, l'homme à la teinte d'une pâleur fantomatique ne répondit rien, pendant un bref instant, observant simplement Inoue.

« — Penser par moi-même ne m'aurait pas fait revenir du monde des morts. Lâcha-t-il, simplement. Maintenant, je vais t'éliminer. »

L'étudiante en médecine écarquilla doucement les yeux, suite à la dernière phrase de son interlocuteur. Yeux qui semblent se teinter d'une forme de résignation, quelques secondes plus tard. Fait absolument incompréhensible pour l'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs. Qui pourrait venir sur le champ de bataille et décider de mourir sans même avoir fait quoi que ce soit ?

« — Orihime ! Hurla soudainement une voix familière dans le dos de la concernée. Écarte-toi de là ! »

Rangiku Matsumoto avait, déjà, fait l'aller-retour et comptait bien prêter main-forte à son amie. Le problème se révélant néanmoins bien plus ardu que prévu : jaillissant littéralement du néant, une âme damnée chercha à frapper le dos de la vice-Capitaine, qui réagit rapidement en dégainant son Zanpakutô pour parer le coup. Une seule âme damnée, en soi, n'avait rien de très gênante. Cela dit, lorsqu'une deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième, sixième et ainsi de suite, fit successivement son apparition, la belle Shinigami au regard azur se sentit soudainement bloquée, le chemin barré par ces individus, et lâchant d'ailleurs un juron au passage.

« — Ne t'inquiète pas, Rangiku-san. Je m'occupe de ça. Affirma Inoue, derrière la barricade spirituelle venant de l'Enfer.

— Tu es ridicule, femme. Articula lentement Ulquiorra Schiffer, en levant le doigt juste en face du fragile visage en face de lui. Que penses-tu être en mesure de faire ?

— Je vais t'aider.

— Pardon … ? »

De quoi pouvait-elle parler ? De quelle aide aurait-il besoin, provenant d'elle ? Il avait retrouvé le chemin de la lumière dans son existence. Et quand bien même celle-ci se trouvait être dénuée de sens, il valait toujours mieux exister que de doucement disparaître dans les flammes brûlantes de l'Enfer. Toutes les âmes peuvent souffrir, et durant deux longues années, Ulquiorra Schiffer en avait fait l'amère expérience. Orihime le fixa pourtant avec une insistance étrange. Qu'est-ce que cet humaine cherchait à faire ?

« — Tu … es revenu, Ulquiorra. Murmura-t-elle. Et si tu es ici … c'est pour me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Arrancar albain ne répondit pas à cette question. Venir ici pour tuer Inoue Orihime. En effet, dans son esprit, il s'agissait bien de cela. Une lumière émeraude commença à entourer le doigt de l'ancien pensionnaire de Las Noches.

« — En effet. Articula-t-il lentement. Lorsque tu seras morte, les Shinigamis perdront un outil important de guérison.

— Je ne parlais pas de ça. Rétorqua doucement la femme aux longs cheveux roux. Mais je parlais de toi … tu veux me tuer, et oublier ?

— Je n'ai rien à oublier. Martela son interlocuteur. Rien qui m'empêche d'agir à ma guise.

— Je vois … tu es sûr de toi ?

— Je suis sûr de moi.

— Mais je ne te crois pas. Reprit la jeune femme, d'un air assez serein. Je sais que tu souffres encore. Alors … si ma mort peut te soulager … oublie les Shinigamis, Meikyû … et pars, s'il te plaît. »

Le subordonné des Enfers écarquilla vivement le regard.

Des souvenirs de cette Inoue Orihime lui revinrent bien en mémoire. Une femme stupide, naïve mais sincère dans ses mots. Voilà le souvenir qu'il se faisait d'elle, à cet instant précis. Les années ne l'avaient visiblement pas changée. Il se souvenait encore de cette journée, sur le toit de Las Noches …

« — Cette fois-ci, j'attraperai la main que tu me tends … et je t'aiderai. »

… Où il avait tendu la main vers elle.

Pourquoi ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il ne s'en souvenait plus, depuis que Meikyû-sama l'avait ramené du monde des ténèbres. Depuis que l'Enfer est venu brûler chaque parcelle de sa chair et le broyer intérieurement, jusqu'à ce que le néant ne l'emporte. Une sensation étrange d'intérêt à l'égard des autres. Un simple éveil de curiosité, qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais ressenti. Pouvait-il simplement le faire ?

Non. Il était un Arrancar désintéressé de toutes les choses existantes, n'agissant que selon le bon vouloir de son maître. Aizen Sôsuke à une époque, Meikyû-sama aujourd'hui. Cela n'avait pas de sens donc de commencer à divaguer de la sorte.

Même si cette image ne cessait de revenir, encore et encore dans son esprit. Leurs mains qui se tendaient, l'une vers l'autre.

« — Tu as raison, femme. Je vais te tuer et repartir de zéro, ici même. Je suis Ulquiorra Schiffer, et je n'ai pas besoin de passé. »

Un Cero commença à se charger, à une vitesse lente, comme si durant tout le processus, l'Arrancar se remémorait toujours ce qui allait disparaître de son être. Comme si éliminer Inoue Orihime … signifiait éliminer une partie de lui-même … ? Les regards des deux individus plongèrent mutuellement dans celui de l'autre. Orihime, d'ici, pouvait apercevoir une lueur de doute derrière le masque d'indifférence de son interlocuteur. Un instant de flottement s'en suivit, comme si l'Arrancar n'allait finalement jamais tirer, sous la pluie qui tombait toujours.

_Il n'y avait pourtant pas de doute à avoir. Il devait l'éliminer … et passer à autre chose. _

« — Hé, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si long ? »

Une voix soudaine venait de retentir, surprenant à la fois Inoue Orihime et Ulquiorra Schiffer. Il n'y avait aucune sensation spirituelle avant l'arrivée de ladite voix, et le voile ténébreux qui se balançait doucement derrière l'Arrancar et sa Segunda Etapa, expliquait aisément cela. Apparut alors le visage d'un haut gradé parmi les armées des âmes damnées : le Général de l'Avarice, Yokubari.

« — Que me veux-tu, Général ? Questionna lentement l'ancien Cuarta Espada.

— J'ai pas été suffisamment clair, j'imagine ? Répondit doucement ce dernier. Je vais te demander alors : pourquoi mets-tu aussi longtemps à tuer cette femme ? J'ai même retenu la femme Shinigami là-bas en envoyant mes sbires, et toi tu continues là … sérieusement, j'ai bien fait de te surveiller.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— De _ça._ »

Des gouttes de sang chutèrent sur le sol, en même temps que l'aile gauche de l'Arrancar, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent largement, tout comme ceux d'Orihime, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à l'évolution de la situation. Le sabre noir du Général avait visiblement été libéré, l'aura rougeoyante caractéristique étant présente pour le démontrer. Et doucement, la même lumière entoura le corps d'Ulquiorra : rapidement, la Segunda Etapa laissa place à sa Resurreccion, et à sa forme de base. Sans que l'Arrancar ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'annuler : son corps et son pouvoir ne semblaient même plus lui obéir.

« — J'ai utilisé mon Meikaitana pour te faire reprendre ton apparence de base. Expliqua le Général de l'Avarice. Te contrôler entièrement pendant que tu serais en Segunda Etapa aurait été difficile. Donc … maintenant, je vais te le demander une fois, Ulquiorra Schiffer : tue cette femme, sans hésiter. »

Sans que la concernée ne comprenne grand-chose, la main froide du nihiliste vint s'emparer de son cou, sans ménagement, avant de la soulever, sous ce décor chaotique. La pression exercée s'avérait être relativement forte et la jeune femme eut beau poser ses mains pour tenter de repousser celles de son bourreau, cela s'avéra inefficace. Rangiku, placée plus loin, demeurait toujours bloquée, pour assister à ce cruel spectacle … sur lequel, Ulquiorra Schiffer n'exerçait désormais plus le moindre contrôle. Un éclat de rire provenant de Yokubari accompagna l'arrivée d'un éclair dans les cieux obscurs …

_Seireitei — Zone Sud. _

Le sol se brisa sous un coup d'épée violent, une grande fissure se répandant alors sur bien des dizaines de mètres. Le regard dur de Soi Fon l'observa, sans que la Capitaine aux courts cheveux noirs ne sache réellement comment s'y prendre pour pouvoir vaincre cette Générale.

Son pouvoir, déjà, lui paraissait particulièrement étrange. Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, alors qu'il s'agissait de la base même afin de remporter un combat. Trouver le pouvoir adverse, l'analyser pour en trouver les failles et l'emporter finalement. Sauf que dans le cas présent, Kyôkutan n'avait pas divulguée la moindre information sur son pouvoir … Utilisant un rapide shunpô pour apparaître dans le dos de l'âme damnée, Soi Fon chercha immédiatement à l'atteindre à l'aide de son Shikai.

« — Ce n'est pas si simple. »

Un murmure, et la lame noire adverse s'illumina d'une lueur rouge puissante. Le sol lui-même se fit littéralement trancher en deux sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres, tandis que le Capitaine parvient à s'échapper, au dernier moment. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent : dans ces conditions, utiliser Suzubemachi devenait particulièrement difficile … Dans ce cas-là, peu d'options s'offraient.

« — Tu me soûles. Siffla la Shinigami.

— Juste parce que tu ne parviens pas à comprendre mon pouvoir … ? Alàlà … quelle arrogante tu fais.

— On verra bien qui sera l'arrogante dans quelques instants. _Shunkô _! »

Le corps tout entier de la jeune femme s'entoura d'une lueur blanche puissante. Quelques pierres lévitèrent, tandis que son regard se figea droit sur la blonde, qui conservait un air toujours confiant et serein.

Pendant des mois et des mois, elle avait utilisé son Shunkô en lieu et place de son contraignant Bankai. Alors … ce pouvoir ne comportait plus le moindre secret pour elle. Et avec lui, elle révélerait tous ceux que l'âme damnée se plaisait à placer dans l'ombre !

Kyôkutan perdit rapidement la Shinigami de vue. Et immédiatement, un coup de pied vint fracasser sa côte, pour l'expédier à une dizaine de mètres, sur lesquels la Générale planta son épée pour ralentir sa projection, jusqu'à la stopper. Soi Fon fonça, droit sur elle. Un simple coup porté, et cette personne paraissait tout de suite moins confiante et suffisante. L'épée de la subordonnée de Meikyû scintilla, et un rayon rouge fila droit vers la Capitaine. Il s'agissait du bon moment afin de pouvoir comprendre les mécanismes de ce pouvoir qui échappaient trop à son esprit jusqu'à présent. La Shinigami évita le coup, et observa le résultat, dès lors qu'un impact se produisit, entre l'énergie déclenchée par la Générale, et une simple maison, plus loin. À l'étonnement de la Shinigami, le bâtiment ne se fit pas couper en deux : non, il s'effondra doucement, comme si ses fondations fragilisées à cause des nombreux conflits aux alentours, ne pouvaient plus le supporter.

Alors … le pouvoir de Kyôkutan …

_Bleach OST — Guitar III _

« — Tu ne devrais pas m'oublier pendant que tu te bats. Murmura la voix de la concernée. »

Et il s'avérait que cette dernière se trouvait juste dans le dos de Soi Fon. Réagissant au quart de tour, la Commandante des Forces Spéciales utilisa son shunpô, pour éviter le même coup lumineux, de la part de son ennemie.

Du moins, l'apparence le voulait. Car la réalité s'avéra autre : en-dessous de la lame, le sol se fissura littéralement. Le faisceau d'énergie créé à partir de la lame de Kyôkutan découpa absolument tout sur son passage.

Soi Fon, elle, se posa sur le sol, à quelques mètres et planta son regard dans celui de son adversaire.

« — Je commence à comprendre. Affirma-t-elle. Ton pouvoir est multiple, je me trompe ?

— C'est vrai. Déclara en retour la Générale. Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre, mais c'est sûrement toujours mieux que Kurosaki Ichigo ou Sajin Komamura.

— Ton épée a deux pouvoirs, hein … ? Un qui fragilise, comme la maison là-bas … et l'autre qui découpe ?

— Je me demande … pourquoi est-ce que croyez tous que je vais vous expliquer mes pouvoirs. Vous êtes cons, non ?

— Tss. »

Soi Fon repartit immédiatement à l'assaut, puisque la discussion avec cette femme semblait particulièrement difficile. Kyôkutan répondit rapidement aux mouvements amorcés par son adversaire, comme lors d'une danse macabre. L'épée brilla d'une forte lueur, avant de s'abattre. La petite Shinigami évita la lame d'un mouvement de corps bien senti, pour s'offrir par la même occasion une bonne ouverture : son pied droit fusa, mais manqua également sa cible, puisque Kyôkutan fit littéralement effondrer les environs en déclenchant une forte lumière depuis son épée, comme si son coup précédent n'avait jamais cessé.

Perdant logiquement l'équilibre, Soi Fon se préoccupa donc davantage du fait de sortir de ces lieux, plutôt que d'attaquer. Son adversaire, qui n'avait pas l'effet de surprise contre elle, disparut et se plaça légèrement en hauteur. Ce qui suffit pour lui donner une bonne vision sur ce qui se déroulait en-dessous d'elle. La Générale souleva de nouveau son sabre, avant d'abattre un nouveau faisceau de lumière, qui découpa tout ce qui entrait en contact avec lui. Voyant cela, Soi Fon effectua un rapide saut vers le côté, évitant ainsi de se faire heurter violemment et peut-être même bien davantage …

« — Puisque tu sembles plutôt intelligente au final, malgré les rapports peu élogieux sur toi, je vais te faire une fleur. Annonça Kyôkutan, en se posant sur le sol, à quelques mètres de celle avec qui elle croisait le fer. J'en ai assez que l'on me questionne dessus, alors … oui, tu as raison. Mon Meikaitana a bien deux pouvoirs … et je vais te les montrer. »

Pourquoi un tel revirement dans son comportement ? Probablement de l'arrogance, et rien d'autre. Soi Fon connaissait bien les personnes dans ce genre-là, souffrant un besoin constant de reconnaissance. La Générale aux cheveux blonds leva doucement son épée, sur laquelle brilla une lumière rouge menaçante.

« — Mon pouvoir va au-delà de mon contrôle, si on veut. Expliqua l'âme damnée. Cette lame-là … affaiblit au maximum les défenses ennemies. »

En martelant ces mots, la jeune femme apparut également dans le dos de son adversaire. Élargissant les yeux devant cette attaque surprise, le Capitaine de la Deuxième Division parvint à l'éviter, en sautant sur le côté, la lame adverse frappant le sol, sans le découper.

Mais ce dernier commença littéralement à trembler sur un rayon assez important, comme s'il menaçait de s'effondrer sur lui-même.

« — Et une fois les défenses affaiblies … mon épée tranche. Rien de plus … dans cet ordre-là. »

Le Meikaitana se souleva, et découpa littéralement l'air, à la verticale, au-dessus du sol. Ceci effectué, une grande crevasse se dessina encore, sur le sol du Seireitei, amplifiant ainsi les secousses sismiques antérieures. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent du front de Soi Fon. Cette femme avait beau fanfaronner un peu trop souvent à son goût, son pouvoir demeurait extrêmement dangereux. Affronter cette épée avec Suzubemachi relevait de la folie. Il fallait l'atteindre autrement.

La Shinigami disparut, s'élevant dans les cieux. Son ennemie observa simplement, en levant la tête.

« — _Hado n°63 : __**Raikohô **_! »

Un éclair frappa le sol, sans atteindre toutefois la Générale. Cette dernière ayant rapidement changé de position, se retrouvant plus à droite, avant de s'élancer directement face à Soi Fon, son épée prête à s'abattre sans ménagement. Le shunpô de la Capitaine lui permis de s'éloigner de la dangereuse lame de l'Enfer, et par la même occasion lui offrir un nouvel angle d'attaque : solidifiant les particules d'énergie en-dessous de ses pieds et les utilisant pour se propulser, Soi Fon échappa rapidement au champ de vision adverse.

« — _Nigeki Kessatsu _! »

Un papillon devint clairement visible sur le bras gauche de l'âme damnée. Avec ceci, il était dit qu'une seconde piqûre de Suzubemachi au même endroit, causerait alors la mort de la victime. Kyôkutan plissa légèrement le regard, avant de déclencher une violente vague d'énergie depuis son épée. Normalement, ce coup devrait affaiblir les défenses. Sautant rapidement, la Shinigami parvint à éviter le coup, avant de foncer à vive allure sur son adversaire. Arrivée à hauteur de cette dernière, la Shinigami vit rapidement la Générale soulever son épée.

Il fallait agir avec précision et rapidité. Si ce n'était pas le cas … alors elle mourrait ici.

« — Meurs ! Clama la petite brune, en cherchant à planter Kyôkutan, de son Shikai. »

L'attaque avorta pourtant immédiatement : la main ennemie attrapa le poignet de la supérieure d'Omaeda, cette dernière écarquillant au passage le regard. Une anticipation, vraisemblablement.

« — Tu es un peu trop sûre de toi, non ? Murmura l'âme damnée, prête à refaire abattre son épée.

— Parle pour toi. Siffla son interlocutrice. _Shunkô _! »

Soi Fon fut de nouveau entourée par sa puissante aura et un coup de pied partit immédiatement sur le flanc de son adversaire. Surprise par ce déferlement de pouvoir, Kyôkutan s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, générant au passage un écran de fumée relativement opaque. Des blessures commençaient à orner son corps de façon plus prononcée. Se redressant, le visage fermé, la blonde planta son regard dans celui de son adversaire, qui venait d'atterrir à quelques mètres de là.

Un léger silence s'installa d'ailleurs, tandis que la subordonnée de Meikyû avança de quelques pas.

_Immediate Music — With Great Power_

« — Je suis Générale de la Démesure. Murmura-t-elle doucement, quelques mèches de cheveux dissimulant son visage, tout en soulevant son épée, une lueur de plus en plus intense commençant à l'entourer. Et pas uniquement à cause du pouvoir que je viens de t'expliquer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Il y a une autre facette qui est mienne, parmi les Généraux. »

Les pierres commencèrent à trembler sur le sol, et l'aura rougeoyante autour de Kyôkutan ne cessa pas de grandir. La jeune femme pointa finalement sa lame vers les cieux et un gigantesque rayon en sortit. Sa lumière se répandit dans les environs, autour de l'âme damnée. Une once d'inquiétude commença sérieusement à s'emparer du Capitaine de la Deuxième Division.

Lorsque les ondes sismiques s'intensifièrent également, lorsqu'une ombre de plus en plus imposante commença à se former à l'intérieur de l'immense colonne d'énergie rouge, cette inquiétude de la Capitaine devint encore plus prononcée. Que se passait-il, avec cette âme damnée ?! Des rayons d'énergie rougeoyants attirèrent d'ailleurs l'attention de la Shinigami : d'ici, elle pouvait très clairement voir les grands rapaces qui poursuivaient Omaeda disparaître, un à un, pour devenir des faisceaux d'énergies, rejoignant tous l'immense masse qui continuait de prendre en ampleur. Et cette forme, à l'intérieur … un monstre ?

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Grommela Soi Fon, en effectuant au passage un mouvement de recul.

— Tu as peut-être remarqué que j'utilisais souvent des Hollows, non ?

— Tu étais celle qui montait sur ce serpent géant, la dernière fois, j'imagine ?

— C'est bien ça.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? Que tu possèdes un zoo personnel ?

— En quelque sorte. Martela la blonde. Et maintenant, je vais combiner toutes les âmes de ces monstres en ma possession. »

Le sol ne cessait pas ses tremblements. Face à celle qui menait les Forces Spéciales, un monstre, une créature gigantesque atteignant bien trente mètres de haut, venait de faire son apparition. Une longue queue ressemblant à celle d'un serpent, un tronc relativement humanoïde muni de grands bras robustes auxquels, de grandes ailes noires. Sa tête, sur laquelle était greffé un véritable masque de Hollow, laissait apparaître de grandes dents carnassières. Et un hurlement strident de sa part ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir, frappant les tympans de la petite Shinigami qui lui faisait face, de plein fouet.

« — Je voulais réserver ça pour Netsujô Kakusu. Affirma la blonde, d'un air relativement sombre. Mais puisque tu as réussi à m'atteindre, je te fais cet honneur. Observe donc le résultat d'une chasse à l'âme de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Observe donc mon pouvoir, Shinigami. Et tremble devant lui. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : NEVER GIVE UP YOUR PRIDE**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Ces petits rien qui rendent joyeux » **

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bonjour mes chers lecteurs. Oublions donc le chapitre 73, qui portera pour nom _Never Give Up Your Pride, _tout en étant publié Mercredi, pour nous concentrer sur des choses plus intéressantes : le sens de la vie. Vous savez, dans ma prison, lors de mon enfermement, j'ai beaucoup médité. J'ai toujours pensé que la vie …

**Zangetsu : **Non, arrête-toi ici, Sôsuke Aizen. C'est à moi que reviens le droit de parler du sens de la vie aux lecteurs.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **… ?

**Zangetsu : **Dans une existence … tout peut basculer … tout peut … être difficile … mais il faut s'accrocher.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bravo. C'est tout ?

**Zangetsu : **Non … car même dans les moments les plus sombres … même dans des situations difficiles … il subsiste toujours des choses éclairant votre existence … un vent frais sur votre peau … un petit oiseau qui chante dehors … rien de tel, pour l'apaisement d'une âme.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Et c'est tout ?

**Zangetsu : **Ou un petit chien qui viendrait aboyer … un papillon qui battrait de ses fragiles ailes … si vous ne voyez pas le bien dans votre existence, voyez-le dans celui des autres … et tentez alors de subtiliser ce bien, par la force s'il le faut, pour vous sentir mieux. N'hésitez pas à faire couler le sang de vos ennemis pour vous emparer de ses biens, sa maison, sa famille … au moins ne seriez-vous maintenant plus seuls.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Euh, en dehors du fait que je sois toujours absent de façon incompréhensible, comment ça se fait que Zangetsu-ossan commence à dire n'importe quoi ?

**Zangetsu : **Ichigo … tu sais, quand tu souffres … regarde donc les autres souffrir … et dis-toi que tu ne souffres pas seul … ce sera réconfortant …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais, bah, nan franchement arrête ici.

**Ogichi Ikasoruk : **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Il a juste trop la rage depuis que j'l'ai éclaté à _Super Smash Bros Melee _avec Rondoudou ! HAHAHAHA !

**Zangetsu : **Cela m'a ouvert les yeux, Hollow. Autrefois, mes yeux furent scellés sur ce monde si vaste qui s'offrait à moi … maintenant je me rends compte à quel point simplement voler le sac d'une grand-mère peut apporter du bien … à quel point faire souffrir ne serait-ce qu'en partie autrui, peut soulager du mal et nous rendre heureux …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **… Eh bien, moi qui m'apprêtais à faire discours sur l'amitié et la beauté de la vie … je suis abasourdi par de tels propos. Comment osez-vous donc vous attaquer à de vieilles grands-mères ? Je me fais garant des droits des grands-mères à partir d'aujourd'hui, au nom de l'amour, de la justice et de la liberté. Mais pas de l'égalité car Kurosaki Ichigo n'a pas les mêmes droits qu'autrui.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Connard.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Espèce de chou-fleur. Huhum.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Waw, quelle insulte …

**Ogichi Ikasoruk : **MAINTENANT À MOI DE PARLER DES PETITS RIEN QUI NOUS RENDENT HEUREUX ! Quand je vois mon Roi se faire latter la gueule par des pauvres merdes comme Daruku, je suis tellement heureux ! Quand j'ai la connexion internet aussi je suis content, je vois … le petit logo Google s'afficher, et mon sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à déchirer mes joues ! HAHAHAHA !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Dis-le hein, quand on doit rire ou trouver ça intéressant.

**Ogichi Ikasoruk : **Est-ce que tu peux aller le dire à ta mère ? AH NAN ELLE EST MORTE ! HAHAHAHA !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Toi, enfoiré, arrête de me prendre mes répliques !

**Ogichi Ikasoruk : **Quoi ? Tu vas le dire à ta mère ?!

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **J'vais te …

**Ogichi Ikasoruk : **Prendre en photo ? HAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **P'tain mais arrête … tes répliques sont tellement merdiques ça fait flipper …

**Ogichi Ikasoruk : **Ah oui, vraiment ?! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Manger une Pizza ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Et ça veut rien dire, hein …

**Zangetsu : **Tout a un sens, tout est écrit d'avance. Les chaînes illusoires du manque de liberté t'empêchent simplement de voir le sourire idyllique des autres lorsque tu lui voles ses affaires …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Pour la paix … dans le monde. L'égalité entre les blancs et les noirs … sauf pour Kaname qui devrait être esclave à vie … je suis là.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **D'accord, d'accord, on a compris. Stoppons-nous là.


	73. Never Give Up Your Pride

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Pendant que Shiba Kûkaku et Kurotsuchi Mayuri préparent un « feu d'artifice » pour le Seireitei, Ulquiorra Schiffer et Inoue Orihime ont une discussion qui fait remonter bien des souvenirs. Néanmoins, trouvant le temps long, le Général de l'Avarice, Yokubari, apparaît et utilise son pouvoir pour forcer l'Arrancar à éliminer l'étudiante. _

_Plus au Sud, Soi Fon parvient à découvrir les pouvoirs de Kyôkutan, qui finit par invoquer une créature gigantesque, annonçant bien des problèmes à la Shinigami … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Seijaku **

Soucieux du respect de la hiérarchie durant son temps en tant que Shinigami, Seijaku l'est encore actuellement. En revanche, il lui arrivait de se laisser emporter à une époque, devant les actes peu intelligents de son supérieur d'alors. Des réprimandes de sa part envers Meikyû ne furent pas rares.

_**CHAPTER LXXIII : NEVER GIVE UP YOUR PRIDE **_

**T**remblante, Soi Fon observa un instant l'immense créature qui lui faisait face. Son corps refusait d'obéir à ses mouvements. Ne jamais trembler devant l'ennemi aurait dû être une règle assimilée depuis fort longtemps. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle perdit ses convictions, l'espace d'un instant, ressentant ce qu'elle avait perdu depuis un long moment : la sensation de peur. Se ressaisissant rapidement, au prix d'un rapide secouage de tête, la jeune planta son regard successivement dans celui de l'immense bête contre laquelle elle s'apprêtait à guerroyer, et ensuite dans celui de celle qui venait de faire appel à elle.

« — Mes créatures qui sont sous mon contrôle peuvent gagner en pouvoir à l'aide de mon sang. Articula Kyôkutan, placée derrière l'immense monstre dernièrement invoqué. Plus je leur donne de sang, moins ils ont de conscience, et plus ils gagnent en pouvoir. Tel est le prix de la Démesure … et cela ne m'importe pas. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom, à ce monstre-là … mais je t'en prie, essaie de lui survivre. »

Un cri de malheur retentit, et un bras immense s'abattit sur le sol. Une autre fissure ne tarda pas à rendre le décor plus apocalyptique encore. Soi Fon venait de sauter, évitant in-extremis la puissante attaque de son adversaire, cette dernière venant de fracasser fort violemment les environs. Bon ! Il fallait bien offrir davantage de résistance à cette chose ! Il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre qu'un Hollow sur-vitaminé. Concentrant rapidement son énergie, une lueur blanche entourant son frêle corps en apparence, Soi Fon fonça directement sur le monstre, le Shunkô étant vraisemblablement déclenché. La bête au regard rouge-sang n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, alors que le Capitaine de la Deuxième Division arriva à hauteur du robuste bras de son adversaire, avant d'offrir un violent coup de poing. Le choc fut brutal, mais d'aucune manière, la créature invoquée par Kyôkutan ne semblait en souffrir. Bien au contraire, il semblait même plutôt que Soi Fon fut celle qui en souffrit le plus, une grimace de douleur parcourant son visage avant que la Shinigami ne disparaisse plus loin, à l'aide d'un shunpô, évitant au passage un coup de queue qui provoqua un nouveau tremblement de terre dans les environs. Se posant sur un bâtiment, à une dizaine de mètres, observant encore dans toute sa hauteur, le grand Hollow noir, la jeune femme cherchait encore à évaluer ses chances.

Mais décidément, elle ne voyait pas trente-six solutions face à cet animal meurtrier. Soudainement, la Shinigami écarquilla les yeux, avant de sauter sur le côté. De sa cheville gauche, une fine trace de sang commença à s'écouler : un rayon rouge l'avait touchée. Ce réflexe de dernière minute lui permis au moins de sauver les meubles. Cela dit … la Shinigami aux courts cheveux noirs ressentit clairement une fragilisation réelle de sa cheville. Et d'en bas, Kyôkutan ne masquait vraiment pas sa satisfaction quant à l'évolution de cette situation.

« — Alors, Capitaine de la Deuxième Division ? Lança-t-elle, visiblement ravie. Tu es seule dans ce combat, pardonne mon attaque surprise … mais elle rend la situation plus intéressante et désespérée, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Ferme-la. Martela la concernée, en sautant, prenant davantage appui sur sa jambe en bon état, pour éviter un coup de griffe de la part du monstre, détruisant complètement l'habitation sur laquelle Soi Fon se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. »

_Immediate Music — Glory Seeker_

Au moins cette grosse brute ne devrait pas faire preuve d'une grosse agilité. Dans ce cas-là, elle pourrait trouver une solution assez rapide pour en finir avec cet animal décérébré. Concentrant davantage d'énergie, la Shinigami disparut derrière le grand monstre, à l'aide de son shunpô. Ici, ça lui prendrait un certain temps avant de pouvoir se retourner et riposter. Un premier papillon ne tarda pas à apparaître sur l'aile gauche de la bête, dès lors que Suzubemachi entra en contact avec sa peau rugueuse. Mais contrairement à ses estimations, Soi Fon ne vit pas venir le coup de queue adressé à une vitesse particulièrement impressionnante. Touchée de plein fouet, la Shinigami s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, laissant dans son sillage une trace de sang importante. Se redressant vivement grâce à un salto exécuté au millimètre, la Shinigami eut tout juste le temps de voir une sphère d'énergie rougeoyante jaillir de la bouche de l'immense créature qu'elle affrontait. Et une douleur importante dans sa cheville ne tarda pas à obstruer son agilité. Serrant les dents et faisant fi de la douleur occasionnée, la jeune femme disparut à nouveau grâce à un shunpô, évitant le coup direct et l'onde de choc qui en résulta.

Était-ce un Bala ? En tout cas, cela y ressemblait plutôt bien. Bon, il fallait au moins réussir à de nouveau atteindre l'aile de ce monstre. Se relevant, Soi Fon s'élança de nouveau, sous l'œil de la gigantesque créature ainsi que de sa maîtresse, qui se trouvait bras croisés, plus loin, observant doucement le spectacle. Évitant rapidement les dangereuses griffes de la bête, Soi Fon se fraya au passage un chemin assez rapidement, pour apercevoir de nouveau le papillon qu'elle avait placé précédemment sur l'aile de son ennemi. Fronçant les sourcils, ne relâchant aucunement sa concentration, la Shinigami prépara bien le dard de Suzubemachi, étant sur le point de l'abattre.

« — _Nigeki Kessatsu _! »

Un coup, et un deuxième papillon se greffa instantanément sur le premier. Ainsi … la créature créée des nombreuses possessions de cette femme excentrique devrait disparaître !

Pourtant, rien ne se produisit. La fameuse _« Mort en deux coups » _… ne fit strictement aucun effet à la bête ?! Le monstre grogna, de son air menaçant, avant de frapper violemment le Capitaine d'un coup de queue rapide.

« — La quantité d'énergie spirituelle à l'intérieur de son corps est trop importante pour que ton Nigeki Kessatsu l'élimine … Martela Kyôkutan. Tu ne croyais quand même pas l'emporter si facilement, Shinigami … ? »

Celle-ci s'écrasa sur le sol, crachant une bonne dose d'hémoglobine au passage. Visiblement loin d'être rassasié, le Hollow gigantesque fit abattre sa main ornée de griffes, cherchant vraisemblablement à y écraser la frêle femme à l'intérieur. Mais cette dernière fit preuve d'assez de promptitude pour pouvoir éviter l'attaque, en bondissant sur le côté. Quelques rochers voltigèrent dans les environs, et éraflèrent encore davantage la Capitaine. Serrant les dents, Soi Fon s'éloigna à l'aide d'un shunpô. Cet adversaire lui donnerait forcément du fil à retordre … Se redressant, tiquant au passage en ressentant sa cheville gauche flancher, l'ancienne subordonnée de Shihôin Yoruichi parut songeuse. Trouver des solutions contre un tel monstre ne s'avérait vraiment pas facile, sans recourir à _ce_ dernier moyen.

Mais avant même que la Capitaine ne puisse reprendre le fil de la réalité, la mâchoire béante et menaçante du monstre qui lui faisait face s'ouvrit. Et à l'intérieur de celle-ci, une sphère d'énergie grandissante commençait à prendre de l'ampleur. Il ne s'agissait tout de même pas d'un Cero ?!

Les yeux de Soi Fon s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'un rayon rougeâtre au diamètre impressionnant explosa depuis le point de départ. Sautant et utilisant immédiatement son shunpô, Soi Fon se fit tout de même bien secouer par l'explosion engendrée, cette dernière détruisant une bonne partie des habitations présentes dans son dos. Affalée sur le sol, haletante, la Capitaine constata avec effroi la puissance de l'attaque adverse : des flammes incendiaires se répandaient un peu partout, étant à peine contrebalancées par les fines gouttes de pluie qui ne cessèrent de tomber.

Se relevant doucement, Soi Fon planta directement son regard dans celui de la grande créature. Elle souhaitait se lancer à pleine puissance dans cette bataille ? Très bien, comme elle le voulait. L'énergie spirituelle de la petite Shinigami commençait à croître, tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent. Placée plus loin, Kyôkutan observait tranquillement et calmement les gestes de son adversaire. Il n'y avait que peu de surprises sur le futur des événements, à cet instant précis.

_Immediate Music — Fahreneit_

« — Je vais souffler ton monstre, Générale de la Démesure. Annonça d'un ton confiant la Shinigami. Je ne le laisserai pas exister dans notre monde plus longtemps. _Bankai _… !

— Laisse-moi te dire, Capitaine de la Deuxième Division … que ton Bankai nous est bien connu. Et que le missile que tu vas tirer … ne suffira pas à l'éliminer. Murmura la blonde, le visage derrière ses mèches de cheveux.

— _**Jakuhô Raikôben **_! Vérifions donc ça tout de suite ! »

Un genou posé sur le sol, le regard dur, rivé en direction de ce cauchemar ambulant, la Shinigami jouait là son va-tout. Ce Bankai, qu'elle avait travaillé pour pouvoir l'utiliser de façon convenable, et plus souvent, passait là son baptême du feu, depuis sa dernière utilisation, qui datait d'il y a plus de deux ans, sur un véritable champ de bataille. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent du front de Soi Fon. Il ne lui restait plus énormément d'énergie en réserve. Alors elle ne devait pas se manquer sur ce coup-là.

Face à elle, la grande créature la toisait littéralement de son regard barbare. Avoir connu la peur contre cette chose avait été une erreur stupide. Capitaine, n'était pas un titre à prendre à la légère. Elle représentait par la couleur de son haori un nombre important de valeurs, pour les Shinigamis. Il s'agissait d'une guerre, maintenant. Et chaque victoire, comptait beaucoup. Alors elle ne perdrait pas ! Elle éliminerait cette immondice, immédiatement !

Le grand missile doré, qu'elle portait sur son épaule droite se riva bien, directement sur la cible.

« — Vas-y, je t'en prie, Capitaine ! Lança la Générale. Essaie de l'éliminer !

— Je n'attendais pas ton approbation, sache-le ! »

Le missile partit, directement, à une allure impressionnante. En-dessous du sol, dans le sillage de Jakuhô Raikôben, le sol se désagrégea totalement. Prenant de la hauteur, de plus en plus de hauteur, et fusant à une vitesse désormais très élevée, le missile arriva à hauteur de la bête. Celle-ci n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis le début. Soi Fon plissa son regard. Une telle inertie révélait soit une confiance excessive, soit de la stupidité …

La main de la créature se souleva alors, soudainement. Le projectile lancé fut littéralement attrapé, et une explosion impressionnante s'en suivie. L'onde de choc générée fit même reculer Soi Fon, tout comme Kyôkutan. Cette dernière avait déjà commencé à prendre de la distance, et se posa sur un bâtiment plus loin. La déflagration causée avait de quoi impressionner.

« — Tiens, il avait l'air plus puissant. Affirma l'âme damnée. Je suppose que tu t'es entrainée avec, depuis ton combat à Karakura … »

Toute la fumée qui avait pris de l'ampleur dans les cieux, laissa pourtant apparaître une ombre gigantesque derrière elle. Les yeux ébahis de Soi Fon cherchaient à comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver : cette chose … avait attrapé le missile de Jakuhô Raikôben … et s'en sortait avec des lésions extérieures assez infimes ?! Certes, la main gauche utilisée pour attraper le Bankai paraissait être relativement inutilisable dorénavant … mais un tel coup aurait dû faire _beaucoup _plus de dégâts !

Interdite, la Shinigami se prit ensuite un nouveau violent coup de queue, qui la projeta à une dizaine de mètres derrière. Dans sa longue chute, Soi Fon s'interrogea doucement, sur la véritable utilité d'un pareil combat. Ce monstre n'avait rien ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé avec son Shunkô. Il n'avait rien ressenti ensuite lorsque le pouvoir de son Shikai fut utilisé contre lui. Et maintenant … il s'avérait que son Bankai ne pouvait pas sérieusement l'atteindre non plus … ?

Un Bala fut utilisé à haute vitesse, et explosa directement sur la cible. Celle-ci s'écrasa sur le sol, plus loin, le regard doucement vidé de toute forme de vie.

_Une honte. Comment pouvait-on porter l'insigne des Treize Divisions, être à la tête de l'une d'entre elles … et voir tout son arsenal se désagréger contre une seule et misérable créature … ? La fierté d'une personne … pouvait être annihilée si facilement. Doucement, Soi Fon ferma les paupières. Son corps parsemé de différentes douleurs … ne lui répondait pratiquement plus. Sauvagement, ce Hollow lançait d'autres Bala, et la Shinigami ne pouvait plus y répondre. Baignant doucement dans une petite mare de son propre sang, Soi Fon ne voyait pratiquement plus. _

« — Je suppose que c'est terminé, maintenant. Déclara doucement Kyôkutan, devant cette scène d'agonie prolongée. »

Soi Fon se sentit ensuite soulevée. Par la main gauche blessée de son adversaire. Une autre humiliation. Allait-elle être réduite en morceaux, brisée par une main qui avait déjà attrapé son Bankai, et qu'elle croyait d'ailleurs être inutilisable dorénavant ? La jeune femme plissa lentement son regard. La décadence totale pour elle. Fermant les paupières, elle n'attendait plus grand-chose désormais. Son agonie touchait probablement à sa fin.

Les doigts endommagés du Hollow se refermèrent avec une insistance plus grande. Les os de la jeune femme se faisaient compresser, cette dernière laissant échapper un râle de douleur, qu'elle n'eut pas la force de réprimer. Écrasée de la sorte, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Du sang coulait doucement de sa bouche, les gouttes touchant le sol, plus bas. Seule face à la mort, la Shinigami n'eut pas non plus la force de penser à quoi que ce soit. Une mort froide et violente, comme cela arrivait couramment en temps de guerre. Et son nom ne faisait alors que s'ajouter à la longue liste de victimes, auxquels les hommes rendront hommage, avant de les oublier, petit à petit.

« — _Écrase, __**Gegetsuburi **_! »

_Cette voix ? _

Un hurlement mêlant rage et douleur s'en suivit, tandis que Soi Fon elle-même sentit la pression exercée sur elle chuter de façon drastique. Tout comme son corps tombait vers le sol, avant d'être rattrapé, elle-même se retrouvant alors dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle haïssait : son Lieutenant, Omaeda Marechiyo. Ce dernier venait à l'aide de son imposant Shikai, d'arracher le bras du Hollow en deux, avant de se poser sur le sol, à une distance assez respectable.

« — Capitaine ! Comment vous allez ?! S'empressa-t-il de dire.

— Omaeda … imbécile … occupe-toi des autres …

— Les autres ? Ils ont tous disparus, vous n'avez pas vu ?

— Peut-être … j'ai … je ne m'en souviens plus. Articula faiblement la Shinigami. Pourquoi … es-tu intervenu … ?

— Quoi ?! Mais vous alliez mourir Capitaine, c'est normal que je vienne vous aider, non ?! Je suis votre Lieutenant ! »

Quel idiot. Cet homme détestable, imbu de sa personne et arrogant quand bien même son pouvoir avait tout pour être ridicule … Soi Fon haïssait profondément cet homme. Elle l'avait pris en tant que Lieutenant, avec la certitude que jamais elle ne s'attacherait à cet imbécile.

Pourtant, à ce moment-là, elle lui devait probablement bien la vie. Le Hollow, lui, poussa un nouveau hurlement de rage. Placée quelques mètres derrière son vice-Capitaine, la Shinigami blessée vit très distinctement ce dernier trembler de peur. Mais il restait là, devant elle.

« — Ne vous en faîtes pas, Capitaine ! Clama l'imposant Shinigami, en tenant son Shikai. Je vais vous protéger, et on partira d'ici ensembles !

— Ne … fais pas … l'idiot. Recule …

— Nan, Capitaine. Je vais me battre maintenant, j'ai toujours une dette envers vous que je n'ai pas réglé. Vous avez fait de moi votre Lieutenant ! Laissez-moi vous montrer que vous n'avez pas fait une erreur ! »

Gegetsuburi se souleva immédiatement, mais les griffes de la main droite du Hollow ne tardèrent pas à s'abattre. Utilisant les forces qu'il possédait pour essayer de contenir le coup, Omaeda ne tarda néanmoins pas à lâcher prise : son Zanpakutô se brisa en un rien de temps, et lui-même fut projeté en arrière, ayant toutes les peines du monde à se redresser. Ce qu'il fit pourtant, pour se placer entre son Capitaine et cette créature provenant de l'Enfer.

Soi Fon ferma doucement les yeux. Cet être stupide et borné n'en faisait donc qu'à sa tête, comme il en avait la fâcheuse habitude avant qu'elle-même n'intervienne pour le remettre à sa place. Mais au moins, n'avait-elle finalement pas été seule, en tant que Capitaine de la Deuxième Division, pendant tout ce temps. Se redressant faiblement, alors qu'Omaeda fut littéralement plaqué au sol, à cause d'un coup de queue, la Shinigami fit quelques pas en avant. Faiblement, et lentement. Le Hollow retira sa queue, pour porter son regard sur ces deux ridicules insectes.

« — Capitaine … !

— Dégage, Omaeda. Souffla cette dernière, se tenant de dos, en face de lui. J'peux te le dire maintenant … bon travail. Mais il s'arrête là, je m'occupe de ce monstre. »

_Takanashi Yasuharu — Fairy Tail Slow Theme_

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'énergie. Non, à vrai dire, il ne lui restait pratiquement rien. Toujours placée au loin, Kyôkutan porta un air intéressé à ce qui se déroulait actuellement sous ses yeux. Les derniers soubresauts d'une femme promise à la mort, hein ? Une aura puissante entoura pourtant la Shinigami, et au bout de quelques secondes, au-dessus de son épaule, le missile perdu tout à l'heure, son Bankai, venait de refaire son apparition.

« — Encore ton Bankai ? Il ne fera pas mieux.

— Ne sois pas si sûre de toi, Générale ! Hurla la presque mourante. C'est vrai … je ne vais sûrement pas réussir à te tuer, toi. Mais laisse-moi te dire … que ton monstre ne fera plus aucune victime ici. Je vais l'anéantir sur le champ … laisse-moi te montrer, les résultats de deux ans d'entraînement ! »

Les pierres lévitèrent autour de la Capitaine, qui vacillait clairement. Très clairement, tenir debout pour elle s'apparentait réellement à un fardeau. Chaque seconde passée lui semblait encore plus longue … ses genoux, tremblèrent. Et pourtant, deux mains vinrent la soutenir, par les épaules. Tournant légèrement le regard, elle aperçut de nouveau son vice-Capitaine. La jeune femme ferma les paupières, avant de reporter ses yeux sur sa cible. Cette dernière ouvrit justement grand la gueule, chargeant visiblement un Cero, avec une intensité encore supérieure à celle utilisée auparavant. Avec un tel pouvoir, il ravagerait assurément les environs.

« — Je pensais t'avoir dit de te casser, Omaeda … ?

— Je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à la fin, Capitaine. C'est ce que tous les Lieutenants disent à leurs Capitaines. C'est notre serment, vous vous en souvenez ?

— Nan. Répliqua cette dernière. J'oublie toujours ce que tu me dis.

— Haha ! Je m'en doutais. Mais maintenant … laissez-moi rester avec vous.

— Tss … quel imbécile. Lâcha la Capitaine. Alors maintenant … nous allons mourir. »

Il n'y avait pas d'autres chemins, qui s'offraient à eux. Une route sombre, tortueuse et infinie. Mais l'espace d'un instant, au moins, elle allait l'éclairer. Et … durant cette traversée-là, elle ne serait pas seule. Elle en avait désormais la certitude absolue. Le monstre en face, déclencha une vague d'énergie surpuissante, qui promettait l'Enfer aux malheureux qui se trouveraient dans les environs.

« — _Jakuhô Raikôben : __**Murachi **_! »

Le missile quitta immédiatement sa place initiale. Une fois ceci effectué, les yeux de Soi Fon se fermèrent, toute énergie ayant visiblement quitté la concernée. Omaeda la maintenait debout, devant lui, et observait avec une certaine dose de stupéfaction, le missile se scinder en treize autres. Le Capitaine avait travaillé cette technique depuis un long moment. Elle voulait symboliser le Gotei 13 de la sorte, formant un escadron de frelons qui éliminerait alors l'ennemi. Jamais durant son entraînement, elle n'avait réussi à atteindre ce nombre symbolique. Mais maintenant, c'était chose faite.

« — Je suis sûr que tout le monde serait fier de vous, Capitaine. »

Une explosion titanesque s'en suivit, illuminant un court instant, les cieux obscurcis du Seireitei … un rayon de soleil, s'abattit vivement sur le sol d'une terre outragée et saccagée, offrant une once d'espoir pour le futur. Avant que le chaos ne reprenne. Kyôkutan, placée assez loin, sentit la maison sur laquelle elle se tenait trembler, avant de s'écrouler. La déflagration engendrée par la collision de ce pouvoir avait complètement ravagé les environs.

_Seireitei — Près de la Quatrième Division._

« — Bon sang, faut toujours qu'elle trouve le moyen de se faire remarquer, cette Kyôkutan … »

Les yeux rivés vers l'horizon courtement illuminé, le Général de l'Avarice, Yokubari, reporta ensuite doucement son attention vers son propre champ de bataille, sur lequel il exerçait arbitrairement sa domination. L'homme au service de Meikyû constata la prise de plus en plus puissante qu'Ulquiorra effectuait sur Inoue Orihime. Cette dernière ne semblait guère pouvoir tenir très longtemps, tandis que son bourreau laissait échapper un air assez troublé.

« — Général de l'Avarice, libère-moi de ton pouvoir. Demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui se voulait visiblement calme.

— Pardon ? J'ai cru mal entendre, là ? Je ne vois pas le problème. Tu veux tuer cette femme, non ? »

Ulquiorra plissa légèrement son regard émeraude. Ses doigts étranglaient sans ménagement cette femme. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il devait faire pour obéir pleinement aux souhaits de son chef ? Ne devait-il pas en terminer avec toutes les onces de son âme, empoisonnées par les contacts avec les êtres humains ?

Si, il le devait. C'est ce qui avait été prévu par son supérieur, très certainement. Alors pourquoi … hésiter ? Il n'avait pas à hésiter. Pour autant, cette sensation de contrôle d'un autre, sur sa propre main, ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

_« — Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne penses pas par toi-même, pour une fois ?! » _

Ces mots résonnaient encore à son esprit. Pourquoi ne pas penser par lui-même, pour une fois ? Mais en même temps, pourquoi le faire ? N'avait-il pas toujours existé de cette façon-là, dans un monde qui n'avait pas le moindre sens ? Pourquoi chercherait-il une échappatoire à son destin ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour, lorsqu'il combattait aux côtés des autres Espadas. Depuis toujours, le néant avait été son attribut.

Mais que restait-il du néant, aujourd'hui ? Il n'était plus un Espada. Avait-il pour autant le droit de commencer à vivre selon son propre mode opératoire ? Mais quel mode opératoire … ? Il n'avait rien. Rien sur quoi se raccrocher pour appréhender une existence qui n'avait pas le moindre sens. Rien … sinon cette main, tendue vers lui. Sa mémoire le lui rappelait, de temps à autres. Au-dessus de Las Noches, tous deux, se faisant face. Lui, commençant à disparaître, la questionnant sur le fait qu'elle ait ou non, peur de lui. Aujourd'hui, la question ne devait probablement pas se poser. Car il agissait actuellement, dans le but de la tuer. Elle, ne devait d'ailleurs pas comprendre tous les agissements, ni même la situation. Et plus loin, Matsumoto Rangiku voyait sa route barrée par de multiples et accrocheuses âmes damnées.

Les yeux de l'Arrancar continuèrent de doucement se plisser, sous le regard intrigué de Yokubari, à quelques mètres de distance.

« — Tu sembles un peu trop réticent pour un meurtrier. Lâcha ce dernier. Au fait, je te l'ai dit qu'après avoir tué cette femme, tu iras te suicider ? Je savais depuis le premier jour qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à toi. Et visiblement, les faits me donnent raison. »

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas le moindre mot. Sous la pluie éternellement tombante, dans ce décor apocalyptique, il comptait pourtant bien prendre une décision qui aurait de l'importance. Fermant lentement les paupières, l'ancien pensionnaire de Las Noches adoucit pourtant soudainement sa prise sur la jeune femme à la chevelure rousse. Geste qui surprit par la même occasion le Général des Grands Péchés, dont l'air contrarié se voyait facilement sur les traits de son visage. Les doigts tremblotants faiblement de l'Arrancar, confirmaient que ce dernier semblait lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

_Bleach OST — Fade to Black — B13A_

« — Femme. Murmura l'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs. J'ignore pourquoi je suis réellement revenu à la vie. Néanmoins, je suis certain … que ce n'était pas pour servir de marionnettes à des hommes de son espèce. »

La main gauche d'Ulquiorra se souleva, doucement, le doigt se pointant directement en direction de l'âme damnée qui s'amusait de la vie d'autrui. Une lueur émeraude ne tarda pas à apparaître, prendre de l'ampleur, et fuser à toute allure. Une once de surprise continuelle se gravait sur le visage de Yokubari : ce type parvenait à échapper à son contrôle ?

Une explosion puissante se produisit, dans les environs. Et la main la poigne d'Ulquiorra Schiffer sur le cou d'Inoue Orihime devint tout simplement inexistante, la jeune femme chuta à genoux sur le sol, et toussa à plusieurs reprises, cherchant visiblement à reprendre son souffle. L'Arrancar, lui, reporta son regard dans l'autre direction, ses pupilles cherchant inexorablement sa cible, l'homme qui avait tenté de l'éliminer. Yokubari avait visiblement échappé au Cero, et Ulquiorra ressentait toujours une lourdeur importante peser sur chaque membre de son corps.

« — Tu vois, j'ai donc une bien bonne raison de te mettre une raclée maintenant, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Acte de félonie avéré, je pense que ça mérite la peine de mort. »

Sans prévenir, le Général disparut, pour arriver juste en face de son adversaire. Un coup d'épée ne tarda pas à être donné, avec une vitesse à laquelle l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen ne put répondre. Une flaque de sang tomba sur le sol détrempé, ayant pour source le bras gauche de l'albain. Ce dernier ne tarda néanmoins pas à réagir, en utilisant un sonido qui ne perdait pas de sa vitesse malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Le geste fut suffisant, pour prendre à revers la course de Yokubari. Ce dernier se retourna assez rapidement, pour parer un coup d'épée que son adversaire venait lui donner. Le manque de puissance dans celui-ci s'expliquait bien entendu par les pouvoirs de l'Avarice dont disposait le Meikaitana du Général : non seulement, Ulquiorra devait lutter contre son adversaire, mais avant tout, contre son propre corps désobéissant.

« — Tu crois sérieusement avoir une chance contre moi dans ton état actuel ? Tu ne peux même pas poser un pied devant l'autre sans forcer, soyons sérieux … »

Un coup de pied puissant fut infligé de la part de l'âme damnée, heurtant en plein ventre son adversaire, le projetant par la même occasion sur le sol, sur lequel il s'écrasa assez lourdement. Bien que cela soit difficile à reconnaître, Ulquiorra partait avec un désavantage particulièrement conséquent. Difficile d'utiliser son plein pouvoir actuellement. Libérer Murcielago pourrait être une solution, mais dans son état, cela prendrait probablement un temps assez important, assez pour que Yokubari puisse l'en empêcher. Levant son doigt, l'Arrancar déclencha immédiatement un Cero, sans que ce dernier ne puisse atteindre sa cible. Plissant le regard, l'âme damnée disparut à l'aide d'un déplacement rapide, arrivant de nouveau dans le dos de son ennemi. Son épée s'abattit violemment, dans le dos d'Ulquiorra. Une flaque de sang assez importante se répandit sur le sol, tandis que lui-même chuta de nouveau lourdement, à quelques mètres d'une Orihime particulièrement troublée par l'évolution des événements.

Yokubari s'avança vers sa cible, un air hautain gravé sur le visage.

« — Arrêtons-nous là, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Je viens de te frapper deux fois avec mon épée, et ton corps a probablement encore davantage envie de te désobéir. Alors cesse de te tourner en ridicule, et mettons un terme à ce combat … »

Fidèle à son habitude, ce dernier ne répondit pas le moindre mot. Se redressant visiblement difficilement, il fit simplement face à son ennemi, qui poussa un soupir de lassitude. Vraiment, quelle tête de mule, cet imbécile. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance.

« — _Sôten Kesshun._ »

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, une lueur orangée apparut, et se forma autour de l'être que Meikyû avait décidé de ramener. Les pouvoirs de soins d'Inoue Orihime ?! Yokubari écarquilla les yeux. Cette gamine venait vraiment de lancer son Sôten Kesshun … et cela voudrait dire que les particules de l'Enfer qui bloquent actuellement Ulquiorra … allaient disparaître, et laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre à ce dernier … ? Il fallait à tout prix stopper cela.

En un rien de temps, Yokubari disparut de la circulation. Les yeux écarquillés, Ulquiorra connaissait pertinemment les intentions de son adversaire d'infortune.

Une vague de surprise s'empara du visage d'Orihime Inoue. Cette dernière se trouvait en face du Général de l'Avarice, qui la menaçait directement avec son épée. Ulquiorra mettrait trop de temps à intervenir, de là où il se trouvait. Et Matsumoto Rangiku continuait à lutter contre des adversaires toujours plus nombreux …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE SKY IS RED**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Murachi : **Essaim de Frelons.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Débat entre deux candidats »**

**Journaliste : **Hello Mina-san ! C'est mon grand retour dans Rising Hell, et je suis là pour présenter un débat extrêmement important … en effet, à ma droite, vous avez Aizen Sôsuke et à ma gauche, Yamamoto Genryûsai. Le premier sujet du jour ? « Faut-il changer le nom _Shinigami _? » Ne vous demandez pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là, c'est totalement illogique. Nous sommes dans une preview après tout.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je suis déjà prêt à remporter haut la main ce débat.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Ne sois pas insolent.

**Journaliste : **Place au débat ! Parole à Aizen Sôsuke !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Selon mon humble avis, qui est d'ailleurs bien meilleur que celui du Capitaine-Commandant, il faut changer le nom _Shinigami. _Après tout, cela signifie _Dieu de la Mort, _or, Madarame Ikkaku ne peut pas être considéré comme un Dieu, c'est impossible.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Imbécile, il faut un terme générique pour toute chose. Si l'on se concentrait sur chaque petit être idiot, nous n'en finirions jamais. Regarde, les Dauphins sont considérés comme intelligents mais il y a des idiots parmi eux.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Sauf que les Dauphins ne sont pas appelés les _« Intelligents » _mais les _« Dauphins », _mon cher Capitaine-Commandant.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Eh bien regarde, les humains sont appelés les humains, et pourtant, il y en a qui sont inhumains.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Eh bien, mon cher Capitaine-Commandant, sachez que c'est complètement différent puisque _« Dieu de la Mort » _est une composante de mot donnant un sens, mais pas le terme _« humain »_.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Mmmh. Tais-toi, insolent. Shinigami, c'est stylé.

**Ishida Uryû : **Moins que Quincy.

_Ishida Uryû est brûlé. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Voilà, le masque tombe, n'est-ce pas Genryûsai ? La vérité éclate au grand jour, vous ne pensez qu'aux apparences. C'est pour ça que vous êtes si faibles contre Kyôka Suigetsu, vous les Shinigamis.

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Silence !

**Journaliste : **Bien … euh, alors passons au deuxième sujet ? Faut-il supprimer le Sôkyoku ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Oui, pour les droits de l'amour et de la justice. Cette pratique barbare est édifiante. Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ma souffrance lorsque j'ai vu cette pauvre et innocente Rukia Kuchiki monter sur l'échafaud. Vous êtes ignobles. Je me souviens encore avoir beaucoup pleuré. Heureusement elle a été sauvée.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Bah voyons. Pour des individus de l'espèce de Kurosaki Ichigo, il faut à tout prix avoir des moyens légaux de les éliminer.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ah oui, en effet, ce n'est pas faux.

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **Bande d'enfoirés, je savais que vous pouviez pas me saquer !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Silence, idiot, ou tu mourras !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Dans ce cas, je propose que le Sokyôku n'existe que pour tuer Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Imbécile, comment les criminels seront-ils châtiés si je ne les tue pas ?

**Aizen Sôsuke :** Vous savez, la prison dans laquelle je fus enfermé existe et s'avère bien plus efficace. Là-dedans, j'ai pu faire ma rédemption, contrairement à Kaname par exemple vu qu'il a explosé.

**Kaname Tôsen : **Arrêtez. Arrêtez de mentir, vous tous.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **… ?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **(Que veut-il, cet imbécile ?! Hoho, j'ai fait une belle rime dans ma tête … hahahaha … hahahaha …)

**Kaname Tôsen : **Si j'ai explosé, c'est parce que Tite Kubo n'aime pas les noirs. Et si vous me détestez, c'est aussi parce que je suis noir.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Kaname, arrête, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Comme tu es aveugle, tu ne devrais pas parler des couleurs, ce n'est pas ton monde.

**Kaname Tôsen : **Toi … !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Allumez le Sokyôku, je vais brûler Kaname Tôsen.

_Kaname Tôsen est placé sur le Sokyôku. Personne ne réagit. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **As-tu une dernière volonté ?

**Kaname Tôsen : **… Je veux … la liberté pour tous les noirs, victimes de racisme …

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Crève, tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça ou quoi ?

_Kaname Tôsen vient d'être sacrifié. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Oh non, Kaname est mort. Tant pis pour ce noir.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Ouais, tant pis pour ce noir.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ce n'était qu'un noir après tout.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Ouais.

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **… Mais c'est quoi ces racistes ?!

**Journaliste : **Euh … le dernier sujet du jour « Faut-il autoriser le port permanant du Zanpakutô ? »

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bah oui. Si par hasard, un Kurosaki Ichigo est repéré, il faut bien un moyen pour l'abattre.

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **C'est quoi ton problème ?! Juste parce que je suis le héros et je t'ai mis une raclée, tu pleures, ça y est ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Pour qui me prends-tu, Inoue Orihime ?

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Allons, Kurosaki Ichigo, tu ne trouves pas que cette Orihime Inoue pleure toujours et pour rien ?

**Kurosaki Ichigo : **Laisse-moi tranquille.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Taisez-vous. C'est moi le principal personnage du chapitre.

**Soi Fon : **C'est moi, pauvre idiot ! Et je suis morte ?! N'importe quoi !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu n'es pas logique. Un personnage principal ne peut pas mourir. Moi, on m'aime trop pour que je puisse mourir.

**Soi Fon : **Silence !

_Un combat s'engage. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **De toute façon, il n'y a pas de débat. Moi aussi je veux garder le Zanpakutô constamment sur moi pour frapper les idiots du genre de Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Ouais ! HAHAHAHAHA ! COMBAT ! COMBAT ! COMBAT !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Espèce d'idiot, il n'y a que toi qui n'aura pas de Zanpakutô.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Et alors ? HHAHAHAHAH ! COMBAT ! COMBAT ! COMBAT !

**Journaliste : **Eh bien … la question est réglée ? Le prochain chapitre, _The Sky Is Red, _sera publié Mercredi !


	74. The Sky Is Red

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors que Soi Fon et Omaeda périssent dans une explosion titanesque face à une engeance démoniaque de Kyôkutan, Ulquiorra Schiffer parvient à se défaire partiellement de l'influence de Yokubari, et décide alors de l'attaquer. Le combat tourne largement à l'avantage du Général, jusqu'à ce qu'Inoue décide de soigner Ulquiorra, geste qui oblige le subordonné de Meikyû à lancer une attaque contre la jeune femme, démunie … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Kanashimi**

Ancienne Générale de la Tristesse, Kanashimi disposait d'un immense pouvoir de base, qu'elle a dû scinder pour permettre à Nikushimi de rejoindre l'armée de Meikyû. Peu ouverte aux autres, elle a toujours agit discrètement, même durant sa vie d'autan.

_**CHAPTER LXXIV : THE SKY IS RED **_

**U**ne lame s'abattit, à haute vitesse. Tétanisée, Inoue Orihime ne pouvait réagir, d'autant plus que ses fleurs desquelles découlait son pouvoir étaient actuellement utilisées pour soigner Ulquiorra Schiffer. À cette vitesse, Yokubari se donnait alors toutes les chances possibles afin d'atteindre sa cible bien démunie. Car ni Matsumoto Rangiku, ni Ulquiorra Schiffer, ne pouvaient réagir assez tôt …

La jeune femme au regard gris ferma lentement les paupières, résignée. Et le fracas d'une lame tombante retentit.

Une vague de surprise gagna l'assemblée, lorsque le Meikaitana du Général de l'Avarice se stoppa net, une ombre venant d'apparaître entre Orihime et son assaillant. Un haori blanc, qui flottait dans l'air, se balançant au gré d'un vent perturbé par les mouvements de l'âme damnée. Une chevelure blonde, et un air grave sur le visage : le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, Shinji Hirako.

« — Hirako-kun …

— Désolé, j'ai un peu de retard. Murmura-t-il, d'un air toujours aussi peu jovial. Je ne laisserai personne mourir aujourd'hui. »

Avec une violence qu'on ne lui soupçonnerait pas, l'hybride repoussa son adversaire, qui se rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin, l'air visiblement irrité par cette intervention inopportune.

« — Décidément, les Shinigamis, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous concerne, non ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit sèchement l'intéressé. Vous êtes des ennemis, tous les deux. Et je vous éliminerai ici, et maintenant. »

Une vague de colère semblait d'ailleurs croître sur le visage du dernier arrivant, dès lors que ses pupilles croisèrent le regard inexpressif de l'Arrancar se situant quelques mètres en arrière. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, les deux subordonnés de l'Enfer avaient croisé le fer ensembles. Mais cela ne lui importait pas, à présent. Cet homme qui semblait détaché de la réalité, avait tué Hinamori. Et Hitsugaya Toshirô ne semblait pas avoir été capable de la venger. Dans ce cas-là … il s'en chargerait personnellement. L'énergie spirituelle l'entourant se développa à une vitesse assez grande, sous le regard las de son adversaire.

« — Orihime-chan, arrête de le soigner s'il te plaît.

— Mais, Hirako-kun, je …

— C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

Décontenancée par la violence transparaissant des mots de son interlocuteur, Inoue se statufia quelques instants sur place. La suite des événements ne lui plaisait pas, mais pas du tout. Lançant un regard désolé à Ulquiorra, auquel l'intéressé ne répondit absolument pas, la jeune étudiante retira le bouclier qui entourait l'Arrancar. Et immédiatement, Shinji fusa directement dans la direction des deux hommes se tenant face à lui, tout en faisant tournoyer son Zanpakutô dans sa main.

« — _Effondre-toi, __**Sakanade **_! »

Yokubari se tenait prêt à réagir, tout comme Ulquiorra. Cette bataille qui s'annonçait n'avait rien de simple, bien au contraire. La brume rosâtre qui se leva ne tarda pas à brouiller les sens des deux âmes damnées. Mais Yokubari connaissait bien ce pouvoir, par le biais des nombreux rapports auxquels les troupes de l'Enfer pouvaient avoir accès. Frappant le sol violemment, de son épée, le Général généra une explosion immédiate, qui ravagea les environs, dispersant au passage la brume de Sakanade.

« — Il faut que je respire cette brume avant que je me retrouve dans ton monde, hein ? Lâcha-t-il, d'un air confiant.

— J'ai pas envie d'perdre mon temps à t'expliquer quoi que ce soit. »

Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division fit abattre son Zanpakutô, qui s'écrasa violemment contre l'épée noire adverse. Aucun des deux opposants ne prenait alors le dessus, lors de cet échange métallique. Mais un autre facteur allait visiblement entrer en jeu : un rayon émeraude violent frappa de plein fouet les deux opposants, les repoussant dans des directions opposées. Un Cero lancé par Ulquiorra Schiffer, acte qui désespérait d'ailleurs au plus haut point Inoue Orihime, placée plus loin. Yokubari et Hirako ne tardèrent néanmoins pas à se rééquilibrer, lançant tous deux un regard noir à l'Arrancar nihiliste. Ce dernier ne leur répondit que par son air vide habituel.

« — Hahaha … Ricana soudainement Yokubari. Je sens qu'on va bien pouvoir s'amuser ici, finalement … »

Disparaissant du champ de vision d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, le Général apparut dans le dos de ce dernier, prêt à abattre sa lame. Mais à son grand étonnement, son épée ne trancha que le vide. Un sonido ?! Effectué de façon particulièrement rapide, qui plus est. Visiblement, les soins apportés par Inoue Orihime lui avaient permis de regagner un peu plus de capacités. Et ce simple fait apparaissait comme étant particulièrement dérangeant, en réalité. Ulquiorra refit son apparition, juste au-dessus du Général de l'Avarice, et ne tarda pas à faire abattre son sabre.

Mais il fut coupé en plein élan, par une projection d'énergie blanche, qui le propulsa à quelques mètres plus loin. Le coupable s'avérant évidemment être Hirako Shinji, ce dernier fonçant de nouveau à vive allure en direction des deux individus supposés être dans le même camp …

_Seireitei — Zone Sud._

Un immense voile de fumée opaque avait pris place, et ce, pendant un certain laps de temps. À l'intérieur de celui-ci, de l'agitation. Une lame noire balaya doucement tout ce grand nuage de poussière qui obstruait les environs. Kyôkutan jaillit doucement de tout cet amas de débris, toussotant légèrement.

Oui, Soi Fon n'exagérait pas dans ses paroles, tout à l'heure. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la Shinigami puisse déclencher un tel pouvoir à partir de son Bankai. Mais visiblement, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : sous-estimer les Shinigamis pouvait causer bien des torts. Au moins, aura-t-elle appris cela. Car face à la Générale, se tenait désormais le corps de son immense invocation. Le démon géant, amputé de bien des membres … dont la tête. Ne restait donc qu'un cadavre, détruit en bonne partie.

« — Tss, dire que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui donner un nom. Pesta doucement la blonde, en soulevant son épée. »

À la seconde suivante, le cadavre appartient alors à de l'histoire ancienne, une lueur rouge provenant de ce dernier, pour retourner dans la lame de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière plissa d'ailleurs doucement les yeux, sans se retourner. Elle savait pertinemment que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière.

« — Tu vas rester là, sans rien dire ? Pour combien de temps ? »

Une ombre se trouvait bel et bien accroupie, quelques mètres derrière. Sur le sol, gisaient quelques restes d'épée. Le Zanpakutô d'Omaeda Marechiyo, un morceau de Suzubemachi, celui de Soi Fon, derniers témoins de l'existence des deux Shinigamis hauts gradés de la Deuxième Division. Finalement, Kyôkutan fit volte-face, pour croiser un regard qu'elle avait déjà eu le luxe de faire plier, quelques temps auparavant.

« — Contente de me revoir, Shihôin Yoruichi ? »

Cette dernière se redressa lentement, la mine maussade. Les poings de l'ancienne Capitaine se serrèrent, tandis que tout son corps hurlait à la vengeance. Les pierres éparpillées sur le sol tremblèrent sous l'aura croissante de la Shinigami à la peau halée. Inspirant et expirant doucement, cherchant visiblement à reprendre son calme, cette dernière planta son regard doré dans celui similaire de son adversaire.

« — Kyôkutan, Générale de la Démesure, c'est ça ? Murmura-t-elle.

— Exact. Rétorqua son adversaire.

— Je vois. Tu as tué Soi Fon et Omaeda. Je vais faire la même chose avec toi.

— Au moins c'est clair. Sourit lentement l'âme damnée, en relevant son épée. »

Une lueur rouge brilla de cette dernière, tandis que Yoruichi plissa doucement son regard. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, la subordonnée de Meikyû venait de lancer plusieurs rayons à la suite, dans les cieux, avant d'ouvrir un véritable gouffre vers l'Enfer. À quoi cela rimait-il ? Était-ce une forme de signal ?

Lorsqu'à des kilomètres, la noble aperçut une lumière similaire, quelques secondes plus tard seulement, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à son esprit. Quelque chose se tramait parmi les âmes damnées. Et elle n'avait pas envie de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. De toute manière, son esprit se rivait entièrement sur autre chose : une vague de haine plongea son regard doré dans un assombrissement significatif.

« — Je vois que tu portes encore ton Zanpakutô à ta taille. Tu vas l'utiliser ?

— Ouais. Siffla la Shinigami, sous le regard légèrement interloqué de son adversaire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je me déplace toute seule, maintenant ?

— Je vois. Lança son interlocutrice. Tant mieux pour toi, je suppose.

— À toi de répondre à ma question. Ça voulait dire quoi ces lumières rouges dans le ciel ?

— Essaie de le deviner. »

Yoruichi plissa son regard. Cette femme l'exaspérait au plus haut point, même si comportement extérieur ne le montrait pas forcément. De même, elle venait de clamer haut et fort qu'elle utiliserait de nouveau son Zanpakutô, mais elle-même n'en savait rien. Pire encore, elle ne le souhaitait absolument pas. Elle ne voulait pas que de nouveau, quelqu'un d'autre utilise son corps pour effectuer des immondices. Elle voulait combattre, _elle-même._ Et tout de suite, elle irait venger Soi Fon et son subordonné. Faisant croître son énergie spirituelle, la Shinigami fonça immédiatement dans la direction de la bourrelle de sa plus grande admiratrice.

Un shunpô permis rapidement à la jeune femme d'arriver face à son adversaire, avant qu'elle ne tente de lui infliger un coup de pied, vers la hanche de la blonde. Cette dernière plaça immédiatement sa lame en opposition, et recula sur quelques mètres. La Générale plissa son regard : elle avait beau fanfaronner, avoir combattu Soi Fon et libérer cet immense pouvoir avait coûté beaucoup de son énergie. Et combattre avec une bonne partie de ses capacités en moins face à une femme comme Shihôin Yoruichi n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Surtout que la haine gagnait visiblement en importance derrière les prunelles dorées de la concernée …

Même si en réalité, cela ne jouait pas forcément en sa défaveur. L'âme damnée déclencha rapidement une vague de pouvoir provenant de sa lame, qui rongea le sol en-dessous. Par réflexe, Yoruichi l'évita. Et constata avec une certaine once d'inquiétude que le sol se fissura sur une trop longue distance pour que cela soit normal. Mais peu importe, cette femme ne l'effrayait pas. Elle irait la réduire en morceaux, ici et maintenant.

Un nouveau shunpô lui permis de se retrouver juste dans son dos, avant de lui infliger un coup de genou. Touchée, Kyôkutan fut projetée sur quelques mètres, avant de planter sa lame dans le sol pour se rattraper. Effectivement … elle avait désormais bien du mal à suivre tous les mouvements de son adversaire, et à les anticiper. Son corps était épuisé, son esprit aussi. Pour autant, elle ne comptait pas périr lamentablement, ici …

_Seireitei — Zone Est. _

« — Alàlàlà … que c'est laid de devoir combattre de si piètres ennemis. Je vais être décoiffé si ça continue.

— Pff, comme si c'était important ça.

— Forcément, ça te concerne moins que moi, Ikkaku, étant donné que tu es chauve !

— Je ne suis pas chauve, enfoiré ! »

Deux officiers parmi les armées du Gotei 13 marchaient, et avaient l'habitude de se chamailler sans que cela ne parte particulièrement loin : à savoir Madarame Ikkaku et Yumichika Ayasagewa, amis de longue date. Les deux Shinigamis marchaient dans le sillage d'un homme qui les menait depuis également fort longtemps. Un homme à côté duquel de nombreux corps d'âmes damnées gisaient, inertes, tués. Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division : Kenpachi Zaraki. Visiblement lassé de devoir se coltiner du menu fretin tout le long du chemin, ce dernier avançait lentement, portant sur ses épaules sa Lieutenante, Yachiru Kusajishi.

« — Crâne d'œuf ! Yum ! Dépêchez-vous !

— Quoi encore ? Grommela la voix de Madarame Ikkaku, visiblement vexé d'être rappelé de la sorte. Je ne suis pas un crâne d'œuf !

— Haaan ! Ken-chan, crâne d'œuf il dit qu'il n'est pas un crâne d'œuf !

— Fais pas chier Ikkaku, si Yachiru te dis que t'es un crâne d'œuf, alors t'es un crâne d'œuf, ok ?! »

Sans demander son reste, le Troisième Siège hocha précipitamment la tête. Depuis que le Capitaine Zaraki avait eu son entraînement avec le Garde Royal, Shuno Kaminari, la pression spirituelle qu'il dégageait avait atteint un niveau encore supérieur. Mieux valait éviter de se faire découper par inadvertance. Yumichika, lui, ne trouva rien de mieux que de pouffer de rire, derrière son ami.

« — Arrête de te marrer, toi ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas te faire couper le bras par une fillette, encore !

— TAIS-TOI ! Rugit soudainement le Cinquième Siège, furieux d'être rappelé à une telle réalité. »

Hiyota Ryûketsu, il avait gravé ce nom dans sa mémoire, en prévision du jour où lui, le grand et beau Yumichika aurait sa revanche. Néanmoins, les jérémiades des membres de la Division de combat la plus réputée parmi les Treize, se stoppèrent vivement. Kenpachi Zaraki venait de stopper sa marche, tout comme ses subordonnés, qui prirent un air beaucoup plus sérieux, en une fraction de seconde. Exception faite de Yachiru, qui pencha simplement sa tête sur le côté, pour montrer son incompréhension de la situation.

« — Ken-chan, pourquoi la pression spirituelle de RoRo a disparue ?

— Ouais, on dirait bien qu'Ôtoribashi vient de se faire battre. Il n'est pas très loin, allons là-bas. »

L'avancée ne dura pas bien longtemps. Mais au fur et à mesure de cette marche, tous purent bien sentir une certaine tension gagner les rangs. Pas difficile de reconnaître le champ de bataille, tout avait été annihilé sur des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Dans les cieux, plusieurs éclats de lumière venaient de fuser en direction de ces derniers. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Aucun des gradés de la Onzième Division ne possédait l'intelligence nécessaire pour y répondre de toute manière. Tous les quatre ne tardèrent pas à arriver, sur le lieu où attendait patiemment un homme, assis sur un rocher, en train de fumer. À quelques mètres de lui, le corps fumant et inerte du Capitaine de la Troisième Division, Rose Ôtoribashi, gisait sur le sol.

Kenpachi fronça les sourcils, en apercevant le responsable, qu'il reconnut rapidement. Forcément … tous deux avaient déjà croisé le fer, au Hueco Mundo, il y a un certain temps de cela : Nikushimi, Général de la Haine. Un petit sourire s'empara du visage du Capitaine, qui s'avança de quelques pas.

« — T'en as mis du temps … Zaraki Kenpachi. Martela d'un air grave, ce dernier.

— Ouais. Lâcha ce dernier, d'un air belliqueux. T'as éclaté Ôtoribashi, hein ? Tu n'as pas l'air aussi nul que la dernière fois.

— C'était plutôt à moi de dire ça. Articula le Général, en se redressant.

— Tu me sembles prêt, hein ? Ikkaku, Yumichika ! Amenez Ôtoribashi chez Unohana, maintenant !

— Quoi ?! Se plaint le premier cité. On ne pourrait pas rester voir votre combat, Capitaine ?!

— C'est vrai, renchérit Yumichika. Ce serait laid de ne pas nous laisser voir ce spectacle !

— Bande de cons, si Ôtoribashi crève et que j'aurai pu le sauver, le vieux va me gueuler dessus. Et s'il fait ça, j'vous éclate, compris ? »

Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Et sur le coup, les deux officiers de rang inférieur se sentirent d'ailleurs particulièrement stupides. Déçus de ne pas pouvoir assister à ce combat, ils repartirent néanmoins et obéirent sagement à leur Capitaine. Yachiru, elle, se plaça plus loin, en marge du champ de bataille qui s'annonçait.

Nikushimi ne tenta rien pour arrêter le sauvetage de son précédent adversaire. Il n'avait aucune raison sérieuse pour le faire, en réalité. Aujourd'hui, sa haine envers les Shinigamis avait réellement connue une baisse importante. En réalité, elle ne se tournait plus envers une caste de la population, mais surtout envers des hommes en particuliers. Des hommes dont Zaraki Kenpachi faisait partie. Le géant de la Onzième Division nota rapidement la présence d'un gouffre menant à l'Enfer, quelques mètres derrière le Général aux yeux rouges.

_Takanashi Yasuharu — Prelude to Destruction_

« — C'est quoi ça ? Tu comptes t'enfuir ?

— T'occupe. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, je peux te le garantir. Martela l'âme damnée, le regard plein de haine. Si tu veux le faire, toi, je te laisse encore cinq secondes.

— Hahaha ! Intéressant ! »

Les deux opposants dégainèrent immédiatement leurs épées, tandis que leurs regards se croisèrent. Le vent passa légèrement, tandis que la pluie elle-même commençait sérieusement à s'estomper. Le sol, lui, commença à trembler, au rythme de la croissance des énergies spirituelles respectives des deux belligérants. Poussant un rire dégénéré, Zaraki Kenpachi lança d'ailleurs le premier assaut. Son Zanpakutô se souleva, geste qui provoqua presque une onde de choc à lui seul, avant de s'abattre droit sur le Général.

Plissant le regard, ce dernier souleva à son tour son épée. La collision fut brutale entre les deux armes, et à la surprise du Capitaine à la chevelure ébène, son adversaire tenait parfaitement le choc ? Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, la dernière fois, chacun de ses coups le faisait voler comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Le sourire sur le visage du Shinigami s'élargit encore davantage : voilà donc un adversaire qui pourrait le satisfaire !

« — T'as bien progressé mon gars ! Ricana Kenpachi. On va pouvoir s'amuser ! »

Mettant davantage d'intensité dans son coup d'épée, le natif du Rukongai brisa la garde ennemie et s'ouvrit un nouvel angle d'attaque. Mais un rapide pas sur le côté permis à Nikushimi d'éviter de se faire poignarder littéralement par son adversaire, et à son tour, trouver un nouvel angle de tir. Sa lame fusa dans l'air, et heurta de nouveau celle de Kenpachi, dont le réflexe venait de lui permettre un blocage important.

Le sol trembla au rythme des deux lames.

« — J'espère que toi, tu as fait de vrais progrès, Shinigamis. Souffla la voix du subordonné de Meikyû, tandis qu'une aura rougeoyante commença à l'entourer. »

Et son adversaire reconnut d'ailleurs rapidement l'un des sceaux, qui venait d'apparaître sur son Zanpakutô. Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion importante embrasa les environs, tandis que Nikushimi effectua un salto arrière pour éviter l'onde de choc, reportant alors son regard sur son adversaire. Légèrement caché derrière un nuage de fumée, le plus puissant Shinigami de sa génération ne tarda pas à se faire de nouveau visible, un air légèrement contrarié sur le visage. Légèrement calciné en divers endroits, Kenpachi ne tarda pas à constater que son haori brûlait doucement en certaines parties.

« — Tss, tu viens de brûler une partie de mon haori. C'était un nouveau, t'es chiant. Grommela le Capitaine de la Onzième Division.

— T'as qu'à me battre avant que tu ne le perdes, alors. Déclara son adversaire, en pointant son épée dans sa direction. »

Visiblement, l'énergie spirituelle de cet homme barbare et avide de combat avait augmenté. Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'avait reçu que de légers dégâts malgré l'explosion précédente. Nikushimi ignorait comment ce type avait augmenté son pouvoir, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Lui aussi, se trouvait être dans une situation similaire.

Et il le jurait maintenant : _Kanashimi, l'homme que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer par ma faute, disparaîtra aujourd'hui. _

« — Amène-toi, Zaraki Kenpachi !

— Alors n'essaie pas de t'enfuir maintenant ! Ricana de façon dégénérée le concerné, en fonçant en direction de son adversaire. »

_Entre l'Enfer et le Monde des vivants — Domaine du Senoshin. _

Une secousse terrible. Et un grand trou noir.

Abarai Renji n'avait guère compris grand-chose au déroulement des événements, avant le terrible projectile lancé par le Senoshin, et ne pensait d'ailleurs pas s'en sortir vivant. Pourtant, rien que le fait de penser quelque chose actuellement allait dans ce sens-là. Ouvrant davantage les yeux, le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge sentit quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur son visage.

« — De l'eau ?! S'écria-t-il, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la nature de ses mots. »

Comment de l'eau pourrait-elle tomber ici ? Parcourant les environs de son regard, le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que tout avait été dévasté, et même le toit, au point qu'un étrange ciel rouge mouvant lui apparaissait désormais. Des éclairs rouges constants le traversaient, comme si cet endroit ne faisait que flotter dans une étrange et inquiétante dimension.

Mais cette eau ambiante … provenait d'une personne : Tia Hallibel. Cette dernière avait visiblement utilisé sa Resurreccion et se trouvait être dans un bien mauvais état, ensanglantée à souhait, haletante. Visiblement, son pouvoir aquatique avait servi de barrière pour tous les protéger, derrière …

« — Hallibel ! S'écria soudainement la voix de Neliel Tu Odershvank. »

Cette dernière jaillie depuis les gravats en-dessous desquels elle se trouvait depuis un certain temps, pour arriver jusqu'à son amie, qu'elle attrapa dans sa chute. La Reine du Hueco Mundo se trouvait réellement dans un état plus qu'alarmant : des plaies béantes recouvraient son corps en grande partie, et visiblement, son regard se perdait doucement dans le vide.

_Bleach OST — Soundscape to Ardor_

« — Tiens bon, Hallibel … ! Je vais te … je vais te soigner !

— Neliel … cesse de dire … n'importe quoi. C'est … terminé.

— Non, non ! Ce n'est pas terminé, tu vas voir ! Sanglota l'Arrancar, en recherchant vainement une solution. »

Pourtant, les faits étaient bien là. Ici, aucune personne ne disposait d'une quelconque compétence de soin. Également réveillé, Sado Yasutora observa avec compassion le déroulement des évènements. Lançant un bref regard à son ami Abarai Renji, il constata également que personne ne serait en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit.

À quelques mètres de là, Grimmjow demeurait assis en tailleur, à observer la détresse grandissante de Neliel Tu Odershvank, avant de s'en détourner. Son regard bleu de la panthère se porta sur les environs : il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Senoshin, ni de Sôsuke Aizen. En revanche, un gouffre menant vraisemblablement à l'Enfer venait de faire son apparition. Cet enfoiré d'Aizen l'avait probablement emprunté pour se rendre en avance dans le monde régit par la mort. Sans demander son reste, le Sexta Espada se redressa.

« — On se tire. Lâcha-t-il, en avançant lentement en direction du gouffre.

— Grimmjow, attends ! S'époumona Neliel, d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. On ne peut pas laisser Hallibel ici ! Elle va mourir !

— Et c'est quoi ton plan pour la sauver ? L'emmener en Enfer ? Tss, sois un peu sérieuse, grandis un peu ! Grogna l'homme au caractère rebelle. Tu vas pleurer ? Pourquoi faire ?! C'est une guerre, y'a des morts dans une guerre ! Alors accepte-le !

— Non ! Je ne veux pas !

— Neliel … écoute-le. Murmura faiblement la voix de la blonde, toujours dans les bras de sa camarade. Continue mon travail, s'il te plaît … veille sur ceux … qui en ont besoin … »

La jeune femme à la chevelure émeraude ne trouva rien à dire, sinon verser les larmes sur le visage de celle qui l'avait accueilli à Las Noches, et donner un foyer dans lequel elle pouvait dormir en toute sérénité, avec ses frères Dondochakka et Pesche. Mais aujourd'hui … lorsqu'il a fallu lui rendre la pareille … elle s'en trouvait totalement incapable.

Soudainement, un tremblement attira l'attention de tous : une fumée sombre se dégageait des débris, pour se concentrer en un seul et unique point. Les yeux de Grimmjow s'écarquillèrent, ça n'était pas possible, hein … ?

« — Misérables … vous avez souillés la fierté d'un Dieu …

— P'tain ! Tu fais chier ! Casse-toi ! Grogna l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus, particulièrement irrité par la présence constante de ce prétendu Dieu.

— Je vais vous ramener à votre place, tous …

— TOI ! Hurla soudainement la voix de Neliel, qui venait de déposer le corps de sa supposée supérieure. SAUVE-LA, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Entièrement reconstitué, le Senoshin porta un regard légèrement dubitatif sur l'agonisante, avant d'esquisser un sourire entre provocation et sadisme. Très clairement, ce simple rictus signifiait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'accéder à cette requête. Visiblement prise d'un élan de rage, faisant fi de toute sa peur précédente vis-à-vis de cette créature, Neliel plaça son Zanpakutô à l'horizontal, en face d'elle.

« — _Manifeste-toi, __**Gamuza **_! Hurla-t-elle, alors qu'une puissante lumière l'entoura, faisant trembler les environs.

— P'tain, Neliel, déconne pas ! Siffla la voix de Grimmjow, dès lors que sa camarade réapparut, sous sa forme libérée, tout en fonçant tête baissée, droit vers ce monstre.

— Neliel ! S'écria à son tour Renji, incapable toutefois d'agir convenablement à cet instant précis. »

Soulevant sa lance, la jeune femme à l'allure de centaure ne prenait désormais plus la moindre précaution. Le Senoshin, en face d'elle, arqua légèrement les sourcils, avant de lever sa main : instantanément, une barrière de glace solide fut érigée, barrant la route à la naïve Arrancar. Cette dernière ne stoppa pas pour autant sa course, et brisa littéralement le mur, à l'aide de son imposante lance. Ne restait désormais plus que quelques mètres avant d'atteindre sa cible, tandis que des éclairs multiples frappèrent son corps, sans pour autant l'arrêter dans son rush désespéré. Arrivée à hauteur du monstre dominant ce monde, la jeune femme s'élança de nouveau.

« — _Lanzador Verde _! »

La lance quitta la main de la concernée, faisant trembler le sol dans son sillage … mais elle se stoppa, directement face au Senoshin. Une vague de surprise se grava sur le visage de l'assaillante, quand bien même ce coup semblait voué à l'échec, dès le départ. Immédiatement, l'arme de la jeune femme disparut, pour retourner à une vitesse impressionnante directement vers sa propriétaire. Celle-ci, surprise, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste … avant d'être frappée sur son flanc. Mais pas par l'arme : un coup de pied de la part de Grimmjow la cloua sur le sol, et la lance qui la menaçait fusa finalement pour atteindre un mur, sur lequel il se ficha. L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus lança un regard désapprobateur très clair à celle qui adoptait d'ordinaire un comportement si jovial.

« — Beau réflexe. Siffla le Senoshin. Mais maintenant, c'est la fin pour vous. »

Le tonnerre commença sérieusement à gronder au-dessus des prisonniers de ce monde. Grimmjow releva doucement la tête, et aperçut un immense éclair fracasser les cieux, pour foncer directement dans sa direction. Sautant sur le côté pour éviter l'impact, il constata rapidement la puissance de ce coup lorsqu'une secousse sismique se répandit dans tous les environs. Neliel, elle, subit de nouveau les foudres du Senoshin, et fut repoussée à plusieurs mètres derrière.

Renji et Sado également, cherchèrent à éviter tous les projectiles foudroyants. Le Senoshin éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Son esprit avait toujours en mémoire cet homme, Sôsuke Aizen. L'humiliation ressentie à ce moment-là verrait l'expiation sur ces individus. Ils manquaient de chance, mais dorénavant, allaient subir le châtiment suprême !

Un nouvel orage éclata dans les cieux. Mais celui-ci semblait différent des autres : Renji et tous les autres envoyés du Seireitei levèrent les yeux. Des éclairs rouges transperçaient les cieux de toute part, et il semblait bien … que le Senoshin n'en n'était pas responsable. Ce dernier écarquilla vivement le regard devant ce spectacle plus que troublant. Un éclair plus grand que les autres frappa le sol, derrière le Dieu de ce monde, et illumina toute la pièce d'une lueur écarlate, laissant finalement apparaître trois ombres. Inutile de dire que la surprise était de mise, chez chacun des protagonistes précédents. Plus encore, pour les désireux d'envahir l'Enfer, lorsque le Senoshin prononça ces mots :

« — Qu'est-ce que … les Cavaliers du Diable font ici ?! »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : KNIGHTS OF THE DEVIL**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Un entretien pour vivre avec Unohana »**

**Ishida Uryû : **Étant donné mes connexions avec la Quatrième Division, je souhaiterai temporairement habiter avec le Capitaine Unohana vu que le Lieutenant Kotetsu n'est pas disponible.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **HEIN ?! Ishida, t'es con ou quoi ?!

**Ishida Uryû : **Laisse-moi tranquille, Kurosaki. C'est bien sûr une idée stupide mais je me dois de suivre le script.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **La durée de vie moyenne d'un homme chez le Capitaine Unohana est d'environ 20 minutes … le Capitaine Zaraki a tenu 4 minutes avant de déménager.

**Ichigo Kurosaki :** Pourquoi Kenpachi est-il allé chez Unohana-san ?!

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Le Capitaine-Commandant lui a ordonné, pour apprendre la discipline.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Ah ouais. Ishida, t'es dans la merde.

_Unohana Retsu entre. _

**Unohana Retsu : **Bonjour, Ishida-san.

**Ishida Uryû : **B-Bonjour.

**Unohana Retsu : **D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous souhaitez loger chez moi durant un certain temps, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ishida Uryû : **En effet, 111 ans exactement si possible.

**Tout le monde : **… ?

**Unohana Retsu : **Très bien. Dans ce cas-là, il va falloir écouter mes conditions.

**Ishida Uryû : **O-Ok.

**Unohana Retsu : **Premièrement, on se lève à 5 heures du matin.

**Ishida Uryû : **Je vois. Ce n'est pas impossible pour moi.

**Unohana Retsu : **Ensuite, il faut dormir à 21 heures 30.

**Ishida Uryû : **… Mais, attendez, comment puis-je faire s'il y a une bonne émission à la télévision ?

**Unohana Retsu : **Il n'y a pas de télévision.

**Ishida Uryû : **Ah. Ah oui. Comme ça, la question est réglée. Quincy.

**Unohana Retsu : **Le petit déjeuner est servi à 5 heures 15. Le déjeuner à 12 heures pile. Le dîner à 18 heures 25. Le non-respect de ces horaires, pour une minute, provoque la fin de notre accord et votre vie dépendra alors de mon humeur.

**Ishida Uryû : **… Même si c'est pour une minute ?

**Unohana Retsu : **Bien entendu.

**Ishida Uryû (commence à transpirer) : **Je vois. Je vois. Quincy.

**Unohana Retsu : **Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, Ishida-san. Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer. Il y a les tâches domestiques à effectuer, les derniers magazines scientifiques sur les animaux …

**Ishida Uryû : **J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de console ?

**Unohana Retsu : **Bien sûr que non.

**Ishida Uryû :** Je vois. Est-ce que … est-ce que je peux faire du karaoké au moins ?

_**Tout le monde est choqué par une telle demande : Ishida faire du karaoké ?! **_

**Unohana Retsu : **Bien sûr que vous pouvez faire du karaoké. Il est fixé à 10 heures 50 et à 15 heures 40. D'ailleurs, nous allons chanter.

**Ishida Uryû : **Comment ça, nous ? Je pensais faire du karaoké seul, je suis un Quincy légendaire …

**Unohana Retsu : **Mais vous n'avez pas le choix.

**Ishida Uryû : **À vos ordres.

**Unohana Retsu : **Si vous oubliez de vous laver les dents, alors vous devrez partir laver les égouts.

**Ishida Uryû : **Mes dents sont blanches. Comme celles de tous les Quincy. D'ailleurs, j'ai une requête à vous formuler.

**Unohana Retsu :** Je vous écoute.

**Ishida Uryû : **Je veux une chambre blanche. Draps blancs, murs blancs, meubles blancs …

**Unohana Retsu : **Non.

**Ishida Uryû :** Ok.

**Unohana Retsu : **L'entraînement est fixé de 20 heures à 21 heures 25. La douche doit être prise à 21 heures 25 précisément, et durer 5 minutes maximum. Alors, Ishida-san, voulez-vous rester un siècle à mes côtés ?

_Ishida Uryû est en train de courir. Plus loin …_

**Sado Yasutora : **Mmh. J'aimerai bien vivre chez le Capitaine Unohana.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Chad, je pense que c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée …


	75. Knights Of The Devil

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Hirako Shinji est intervenu avec efficacité pour sauver Orihime de la lame de Yokubari. S'en suit alors une lutte particulièrement féroce avec ce dernier, ainsi qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer, au grand dam de la rousse. _

_Plus loin, Yoruichi fait l'amère découverte de la disparition définitive de Soi Fon et d'Omaeda, et engage un combat avec Kyôkutan, qui a perdu beaucoup d'énergie. _

_D'autre part, Kenpachi et Nikushimi se rencontrent de nouveau, et engagent également un affrontement._

_Enfin, en Enfer, furieuse après la perte quasiment certaine de Tia Hallibel, Neliel se lance à l'assaut du Senoshin, qui est encore revenu, mais finit rapidement par perdre pied. Alors que le Dieu de ce monde était sur le point de les achever, un éclair rouge laissa apparaître trois ombres. Trois ombres qualifiées de « Cavaliers du Diable » par le Senoshin … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Nikushimi**

Impulsif et peu respectueux de la hiérarchie, Nikushimi souffre pourtant d'un manque de force physique qui lui était particulièrement préjudiciable. Ignorant tout de son lien avec Kanashimi, si ce n'est qu'il n'en possédait un, il a reçu la promesse de la part de Meikyû de retrouver toute sa mémoire une fois la guerre remportée …

_**CHAPTER LXXV : KNIGHTS OF THE DEVIL**_

_Two Steps From Hell — He Who Brings The Night_

**T**onnerre.

Ce tonnerre grondant continuellement, alors que trois ombres venaient de faire leur apparition. Une vague d'inquiétude intense gagna chaque personne dans les environs, et même le Senoshin semblait particulièrement nerveux avec l'arrivée de ces trois personnes. Renji lui-même ressentait une pression spirituelle comme jamais il ne l'avait ressenti auparavant, pas même lorsque les Gardes Royaux étaient descendus au Seireitei … ! Une énergie étouffante, qui semblait broyer tout aux alentours, et trois individus qui étaient qualifiés de « _Cavaliers du Diable »_ … il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être rassuré. Les trois ombres portaient tous un voile noir qui dissimulait leur corps, ne laissant apparaître que des pupilles luisantes.

La première ombre s'avança en direction du Senoshin, avant d'ôter son voile de ténèbres, et laissant apparaître son visage blanc et fantomatique. Un manteau de fourrure noire, à la laine blanche près du cou et des poignets, une chaîne métallique épaisse lui entourant le cou, un regard améthyste profond et une faux menaçante tenue à la main droite, gantée comme la gauche. Un pantalon noir concordait globalement avec la tenue sombre globale, de même que sa ceinture sombre n'apparaissait que peu aux yeux peu attentifs. Sa longue chevelure noire assez lisse, descendait derrière son dos. Ses bottes noires continuaient de la faire avancer lentement.

« — Senoshin. Murmura-t-elle. Nous sommes venus sur ordre de Sa Majesté.

— Lyrène. Grommela la prétendue divinité de ce monde. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

— N'es-tu pas supposé t'adresser à nous avec plus d'égard, mon gars ? »

La seconde ombre s'avança à son tour, et ôta également son voile noir. Un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge, à la peau plutôt clair quoique moins que sa camarade déjà présentée, portant une légère trace de pilosité. Des morceaux d'armure noirs recouvraient certaines parties de son corps : des épaulettes fines et ébène, tandis qu'un fin plastron de la même couleur protégeait le buste. Les avant-bras étaient également recouverts par une pièce de cuirasse allant jusqu'aux mains, le bras gauche étant même greffé d'un petit bouclier circulaire aux insignes de l'Enfer. Des jambières de même nature prenaient place des genoux, jusqu'au bout des pieds. À sa taille, un fourreau dissimulait un sabre qui lui servait vraisemblablement d'arme de guerre. Enfin, une longue cape à l'intérieur rouge et l'extérieur noir se balançait dans son dos.

L'homme à la chevelure brune lançait son regard vert directement sur celui du Senoshin, visiblement bien décontenancé.

« — Haikyaku, je suis le Dieu de ce monde … ! Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre … !

— Dieu de ce monde, seulement par la volonté de Sa Majesté. »

La troisième ombre ne tarda pas à se révéler au grand jour non plus. Ôtant son voile, elle laissa rapidement apparaître sa chevelure aussi blanche que la neige, descendant bien dans son dos et laissant bien des mèches sur son visage aux traits harmonieux et son regard d'un bleu glacial. La jeune femme portait également une cuirasse métallique qui recouvrait en bonne partie son corps, même si cette dernière s'avérait être d'une autre couleur que celle du dénommé Haikyaku, et recouvrait en plus grande partie son corps. Des pièces d'armure recouvraient ses bras en entier, avec le même bouclier qu'Haikyaku même si la teinte était ici différente, et un plastron faisait de même avec la partie centrale de son corps, ne laissant à découvert qu'une petite portion de son cou, sur lequel reposait un collier en or. Pour le bas en revanche, une robe dentelée blanche se faisait visible, la dernière arrivée portant également des bottes noires en-dessous. Un fourreau était également visible, à la taille de la dernière venue, tandis qu'une longue cape blanche se trouvait dans son dos.

« — Heisei, je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Ce n'est pourtant pas très difficile à comprendre. Avec l'évolution des choses, Sa Majesté n'aura bientôt plus besoin de toi. Répondit calmement la Cavalière, sous l'œil courroucé de son adversaire.

— Et notre tâche ne consiste qu'en ton élimination. Déclara doucement Lyrène, juste en face du Dieu de ce monde.

— Pardon ?! »

_Two Steps From Hell — Black Blade_

Le sol commença à trembler, visiblement sous la colère de la grande déité auto-proclamée des lieux. De la lave commença littéralement à jaillir du sol, menaçant chacun des Cavaliers, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne lève néanmoins le petit doigt. Haikyaku fut le premier à s'exprimer.

« — Je vous l'avais dit qu'il n'accepterait pas de mourir gentiment. Déclara-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

— Je suis un Dieu ! Disparaissez ! »

La lave explosa littéralement, entourant chacun des Cavaliers dans un fracas sonore particulièrement assourdissant. Mais cette lave ne tarda pas à se faire annihiler, dès lors que les trois concernés levèrent leurs armes. Devant ce spectacle, le Senoshin entra encore davantage dans une fureur sans commune mesure, et des éclairs frappèrent immédiatement le sol. Le monstre leva de nouveau sa main, à l'intérieure de laquelle se condensa une forte dose d'électricité.

« — Disparaissez de ma vue, ou sinon …

— Sinon quoi ? Murmura soudainement la voix du Cavalier portant le nom d'Haikyaku, dans le dos de la créature désarticulée. »

Il ne l'avait pas vu esquisser le moindre geste. Il en allait de même pour Renji, Sado, Grimmjow et Neliel : personne n'avait vu son déplacement, et pourtant, le voilà bien dans le dos du monstre qui leur avait donné tant de fil à retordre. Et sur le sol, chuta lentement le bras du monstre, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Haikyaku rengaina lentement son sabre, tournant toujours de dos à son adversaire.

« — Insecte … ! Gémit le Senoshin, en faisant de nouveau abattre la foudre, droit sur le Cavalier du Diable. »

Mais l'éclair qui déchira les cieux n'atteint jamais sa cible : sa trajectoire fut immédiatement déviée, pour finalement se loger dans la paume d'une main, celle d'Heisei. Arborant une mine calme, la concernée plissa légèrement le regard, avant d'écraser les particules de foudre, n'en laissant plus rien.

« — Cesse d'hurler constamment, c'est vraiment lassant. Murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, provoquant une vague d'irritation encore plus grande chez son ennemi.

— Ne me donne pas d'ordres, gamine ! »

Des flammes jaillirent de nouveau du sol, avant qu'une véritable tornade brûlante ne se forme autour du Senoshin, dont les râles mêlant colère à douleur continuaient de plus belle. Cette tornade pourrait alors également servir de barrière, pour protéger l'être décharné des attaques extérieures. Du moins … telle fut sa pensée. Une pensée erronée, révélée au grand jour, quelques secondes plus tard. La faux ténébreuse de Lyrène trancha à travers le mur enflammé, et se planta directement dans la côte du Dieu de ce monde, dont le hurlement de douleur fit frémir les environs. Le Senoshin chuta lourdement au sol, de nombreuses gouttes de sang jaillissant dans les environs, tâchant le sol dans les environs.

« — Lyrène, si tu continues d'agir de la sorte, tu risques de te salir. Déclara Heisei, quelques mètres en retrait, d'une voix neutre.

— Ça ira. Martela cette dernière, tandis qu'une lueur sombre entourait sa faux, dont la trajectoire menaçait sérieusement de découper en deux le monstre. »

Monstre qui cherchait bien évidemment à répliquer : mais sa capacité de se soigner devint soudainement inutile, n'apparaissant pas. De nombreux pics de glace jaillir, visant directement Lyrène, avant de nouveau voir leur trajectoire changée, pour fondre dans la main d'Heisei. Et quelques secondes plus tard, le Senoshin voyait son corps être tranché en deux, par la faux de la jeune femme à la chevelure ébène.

À côté de cette dernière, Haikyaku semblait particulièrement lassé par cet événement. Dégainant de nouveau son épée, avant d'être soudainement stoppé par la main de sa camarade au regard glacial.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ton pouvoir de destruction conduit toujours à des carnages épouvantables. Affirma la jeune femme, en s'approchant doucement du corps agonisant de la créature qui s'imaginait pourtant divine. Ce sont des sensations désagréables. Je préfère la manière douce. »

La Cavalière à l'armure métallique s'accroupit doucement, à côté du Senoshin. Ce dernier lui lança un regard rempli de haine, avant que la subordonnée du Diable ne lui pose deux doigts sur le front. Immédiatement, les yeux de la concernée luirent d'un éclat presque translucide, et ce même éclat se retrouva alors sur le corps entier de l'entité spirituelle gérant les passages entre les deux mondes. Il ne s'écoula ensuite que quelques secondes, avant que ce corps ne disparaisse, appartenant totalement au passé, sous les yeux ébahis de ses précédents adversaires.

Les trois derniers arrivants se tournèrent immédiatement vers eux.

« — À votre place, je ne ferai rien. Martela la voix d'Haikyaku, en voyant Abarai Renji prêt à soulever son Zanpakutô et Grimmjow Jaggerjack leur lancer un regard haineux. Vous avez pu voir ce petit avant-goût, alors ne prenez pas le risque de perdre inutilement vos vie.

— Nous ne sommes d'ailleurs pas venus pour vous éliminer. Articula lentement la voix d'Heisei, en détaillant un à un les personnes en face d'elle. Nous voulons vous parler d'une certaine personne.

— Kurosaki Ichigo, pour être plus précis. Compléta doucement la voix de Lyrène. Et je suppose qu'avec ce qu'il vient de se produire, vous allez nous écouter calmement. »

_Seireitei — Zone Est. _

Le fracas des lames aigus continuait inlassablement. Des pierres lévitaient, soulevées par la force des épées. Deux ombres continuaient de chercher un angle pour terrasser l'adversaire, sans jamais le faire réellement. Zaraki Kenpachi frappait fort, comme toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, sa lame trouvait une épée qui pouvait répondre à sa barbarie. Et ceci n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Son rire tonitruant accompagnait chaque échange avec une intensité égale, et même lorsque son adversaire prenait un point d'avance.

Ce spectacle de folie n'impressionnait néanmoins pas plus que Nikushimi que cela. Sa première rencontre avec cet homme avide de combat au Hueco Mundo lui avait déjà annoncé la couleur. Aujourd'hui n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple confirmation de tout ce qu'il savait déjà sur lui. Et aujourd'hui, était également le moment où il mettrait fin aux légendes circulant sur le plus puissant Shinigami de sa génération.

L'homme rebelle de l'armée de Meikyû s'élança dans les airs, là où son sabre se fracassa violemment contre celui de son adversaire. Kenpachi nota rapidement la présence d'un sceau sur sa lame. Et une nouvelle fois, le ciel noir fut illuminé par son éclat rougeoyant. Lourdement, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division chuta sur le sol, et provoqua la projection de nombreux débris aux alentours. Nikushimi, lui, se posa sur le sol, à quelques encablures.

« — Tu n'apprends jamais rien ou quoi ? Lança le Général de la Haine, constatant clairement que son adversaire tombait exactement dans les mêmes types de pièges tendus, que lors de leur dernier affrontement.

— Ça se pourrait. Grommela ce dernier, en se redressant. C'est pas ça qui risque de me tuer, je changerai sûrement quand je me sentirai en danger.

— Ah ouais … ? »

Les provocations de Zaraki Kenpachi n'avaient rien de très développées, mais le désir de son opposant, qui souhaitait ardemment sa disparition, suffisait amplement à faire passer le combat dans une autre catégorie. Le Meikaitana de Nikushimi s'illumina de nouveau, s'entourant d'une lueur rougeoyante, avant qu'une vague de chaleur ne jaillisse, droit vers le Shinigami au cerveau rivé sur les conflits. Ce dernier plissa légèrement le regard.

À première vue, cette vague de chaleur ne paraissait pas tellement brûlante : à côté des flammes du Capitaine-Commandant, elles faisaient même pâle figure. Mais son instinct lui disait que brûler ne représentait pas la fonction primaire de cette attaque. Ayant entrepris dans un premier temps de contrer l'attaque de son propre sabre, Kenpachi se ravisa au dernier instant et utilisa un shunpô pour prendre de la hauteur.

« — Tu sais donc faire preuve de prudence, c'est étonnant en un sens. Affirma l'homme au regard brûlant, en face de lui. »

Et il fallait dire que sur ce coup-là, la prudence de Zaraki lui avait épargné quelques désagréments : dans tout le sillage de la vague de flammes, des sceaux aux signes de l'Enfer avaient été déposés. Écarquillant vivement les yeux, le Shinigami disparut des environs le plus rapidement possible, alors que des colonnes de flammes s'élevèrent sur des dizaine de mètres à la ronde.

Nikushimi fit rapidement volte-face, pour apercevoir son adversaire dans son dos, l'air renfrogné.

« — Tss, je croyais que t'avais changé, mais tu fous toujours les mêmes coups. T'es chiant.

— Toi t'es con, c'est sûrement pire. Répliqua sans ménagement son interlocuteur. »

Pour toute réponse, le Capitaine fonça droit sur son adversaire, avant de faire abattre son épée. Nikushimi évita le coup, avec un déplacement rapide effectué avec un bon timing. Se retrouvant dans le dos du grand Shinigami, l'âme damnée fit abattre son épée. Néanmoins, la réponse ne tarda pas à se faire attendre, et un grand rayon jaune repoussa violemment le subordonné de Meikyû à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, avant qu'il ne parvienne à se défaire de la puissante vague d'énergie.

« — Alors ? Tu vois bien que je peux changer, un peu ! Ricana l'homme à la tête de la Onzième Division, en fonçant de nouveau vers son adversaire.

— Tant mieux alors. Siffla son opposant, en déclenchant une nouvelle vague d'énergie brûlante, similaire à celle de tout à l'heure. »

En réaction, Kenpachi fit à son tour exploser son énergie depuis sa lame, et projeta une nouvelle offensive à distance. Le rayon jaune traversa immédiatement la vague de chaleur générée par Nikushimi, ce qui provoqua de terribles explosions à chaque mètre parcouru. Le géant barbare continua alors son offensive, cherchant à atteindre directement son adversaire, mais dorénavant, les choses s'annonçaient plus difficiles : cette âme damnée pouvait continuer à déposer ses sceaux, et visiblement en plus grand nombre. Et dorénavant, l'avantage physique ne semblait pas pencher particulièrement du côté du Capitaine.

Les yeux sauvages de Kenpachi se plissèrent légèrement : ces pensées étaient vraies, mais … _temporaires. _Sans que son adversaire ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, il éclata de rire, tout en manquant son coup d'épée, qui traça une épaisse fissure dans le sol, sans atteindre le Général de la Haine. Ce dernier répliqua immédiatement, et en l'espace d'une seconde, Kenpachi vit un nouveau sceau se dessiner, juste dans son dos. Trop tard pour réagir, les flammes explosèrent de nouveau, et le Shinigami recula sensiblement, le corps stigmatisé par brûlures et blessures diverses. Néanmoins, il ne cessa pas de sourire, sous le regard légèrement intrigué de son adversaire.

« — Tu ne remarques pas que tu es en train de perdre, là ? Déclara le Général.

— Hahaha ! C'est vrai, tu es devenu plus fort ! Mais c'est mieux comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ?! On se serait beaucoup moins amusé, sinon !

— Crois-le ou non, mais moi ça ne m'amuse pas.

— J'parlais pas de toi, mon gars. Sourit largement le Shinigami au bandeau noir. Mais de _lui_. Fit-il, en désignant très clairement son épée. »

Nikushimi plissa légèrement son regard. Depuis quand Zaraki Kenpachi parlait-il de son Zanpakutô de cette façon ? Était-ce justement cela, ce qui avait changé en lui, par rapport à la dernière fois ?

« — Depuis que je me suis entraîné avec ce gars de la Garde Royale, j'ai entendu la voix de mon Zanpakutô. Affirma d'un air plus sérieux, le barbare à la chevelure noire.

— Je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais avec toi, tiens.

— Je pensais la même chose. Sourit-il de plus belle. Comme t'as l'air de savoir te débrouiller maintenant, j'ai plus besoin de me retenir, pas vrai ?

— Fais comme tu veux.

— Alors essaie de tenir un petit peu, quand même. Ce serait con si tu venais à mourir dès le premier coup … »

L'aura jaune entourant le Shinigami augmenta sensiblement, sous l'œil pour l'heure indifférent de son adversaire. Les pierres lévitèrent une à une, faisant toujours trembler davantage les environs. Kenpachi lui-même souleva son sabre, et chaque seconde semblait offrir davantage de pouvoir à ce dernier.

« — _Engloutis, __**Nozarashi **_! »

Une tempête de poussière entoura littéralement les environs, l'onde de choc faisant reculer Nikushimi de quelques centimètres. Un déferlement d'énergie spirituelle fit même vaciller les habitations aux alentours, alors que le rire hystérique de Zaraki Kenpachi retentit dans les environs. À cet instant précis, lui et son épée se trouvaient pour la première fois sur le même champ de bataille, pour la première fois côte-à-côte, et partageaient un seul et unique désir : la bataille. Une grande hache déchira le voile de poussière qui venait de se soulever, sous le regard étonné de son opposant. Ainsi, la véritable forme du Shikai de Zaraki Kenpachi était celle-ci. L'arme faisait bien la taille de son propre Shinigami, qui la tenait de sa main droite, posée sur le tissu entourant sa poigne.

« — Allez, maintenant, amène-toi, Général. Sourit le Capitaine, en frappant l'air de son arme, geste qui provoqua un petit séisme dans les environs. Ça fait longtemps qu'un combat ne m'a pas autant intéressé ! »

_Seireitei — Quartiers de la Quatrième Division. _

« — Le Lieutenant Sasakibe ne pourra pas survivre à ses blessures. Affirma la voix de Kotetsu Isane, d'un air désolé.

— Je comprends. Répondit doucement Unohana Retsu, comme à son habitude. Où en est le Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

— Ses blessures sont assez sérieuses, mais nous devrions pouvoir le sauver.

— C'est du bon travail, Isane. »

La jeune femme ne trouva pas la force de la remercier. Car aux alentours, à l'intérieur de la Quatrième Division, la débandade s'avérait totale. Un nombre impressionnant de blessés, de morts, s'accumulait au fil des minutes. Le Seireitei semblait réellement être sur le point de chuter.

Et récemment, le Capitaine-Commandant avait déclenché les facultés de son Bankai. La température à l'intérieur de la Soul Society en entière commençait à augmenter. Visiblement, Yamamoto Genryûsai se retenait tout de même en partie : l'évaporation ne se faisait pas immédiate. Mais Dieu seul sait combien de temps cela pourrait durer.

Unohana se retourna lentement, percevant l'agitation qui régnait à l'extérieur des Quartiers de sa Division, avant de plisser légèrement le regard. La Capitaine planta doucement son regard dans celui de sa subordonnée, qui tiqua légèrement à cette vue.

« — Capitaine Unohana ? Y'a-t-il un problème ? Questionna Isane, légèrement dubitative.

— Avec ce qu'il se passe actuellement aux alentours, je te demanderai de bien vouloir veiller sur les patients.

— Comment ça ? Et vous, Capitaine ?

— Je serai peut-être amenée à devoir rejoindre le champ de bataille. Murmura la femme à la chevelure ébène. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de la Lieutenante avec qui elle travaillait, Unohana se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, mais n'en franchit pas le seuil, simplement postée à côté de la fenêtre, le regard bercé dans l'horizon ténébreux, où le sang coulait déjà à flots.

_Désolée, Minazuki. Mais il semblerait bien que nous risquons de faire couler le sang, à nouveau. _

Car à quelques encablures de cet endroit, la bataille continuait de faire rage.

Yokubari stoppa nette la lame de Sakanade, mais ne put même pas encore songer à contre-attaquer, avant qu'Ulquiorra ne déclenche un nouveau Cero dans sa direction. Le projectile, particulièrement puissant, explosa dans les environs, et provoqua une montée de fumée très importante. Néanmoins, aussi bien le Shinigami que l'âme damnée, purent sortir de cet amas de fumée, se retrouvant rapidement face à face. Hirako ne tarda pas à faire abattre son épée, mais sans atteindre sa cible. Cette dernière se retrouvait désormais … face à Ulquiorra.

L'albain écarquilla vivement les yeux, avant d'utiliser son sonido pour échapper au tranchant particulièrement menaçant de son adversaire.

Shinji, lui, plissa doucement son regard. D'après le rapport de la précédente invasion, le Général Yokubari pouvait prendre le contrôle des autres à l'aide de son épée. Mais à quel degré ? Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division l'ignorait. Et sa meilleure défense résidait dans le fait de ne pas être touché, tout simplement. Pour parvenir à cela, il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'éliminer très rapidement l'adversaire. Une fois le Général éliminé … alors il concentrerait tout son pouvoir directement sur cet Arrancar, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Le Vizard plaça sa main en face de son visage, générant immédiatement sa Hollowfication, matérialisée par un masque à l'aspect peu commode. Son énergie spirituelle ne tarda pas à croître de façon importante, avant que son shunpô ne l'emmène directement dans le dos du Général de l'Avarice. Ce dernier plissa légèrement le regard, avant de répondre à son coup d'épée : cette fois-ci, l'écart de puissance penchait en faveur du Shinigami. Yokubari recula sensiblement sur plusieurs mètres, avant qu'Hirako ne parvienne même à briser sa garde, et lui infliger un véritable coup de pied sur le flanc. Écarquillant vivement son regard, le subordonné de Meikyû fut projeté, mais ne tarda pas à se rattraper, à l'aide d'une main sur le sol.

Cela dit, cette action le laissa à portée de tir son adversaire, au sens propre du terme : Sakanade posé à l'horizontal, le blond commença à concentrer une énergie rougeoyante assez importante sur sa lame.

« — _Cero. _Murmura-t-il, en projetant un rayon particulièrement intense. »

Une explosion violente se propagea dans les environs, Yokubari ayant néanmoins réussi à éviter le choc frontal à l'aide d'un saut effectué au bon moment. Shinji fonça immédiatement dans sa direction : pour l'heure, la brume de Sakanade ne parvenait pas à se densifier suffisamment pour que cela atteigne réellement ses adversaires. Mais son heure allait venir, il fallait simplement adopter la bonne stratégie.

De nouveau, les deux lames entrèrent en collision et provoquèrent des remous sensibles dans l'atmosphère. Les deux individus se toisèrent clairement du regard, quand bien même Yokubari semblait réellement perdre du terrain, vis-à-vis de son adversaire.

« — Tu vas bientôt mourir, Général. Siffla avec mépris le blond, gagnant toujours plus de mètres.

— Tu devrais te méfier. Sourit doucement le subordonné de Meikyû. _Tsumigite._ »

Une lueur violette entoura le corps du Général, tandis que son aura pris une forme particulière, ressemblant à une grande main. Immédiatement, Hirako Shinji fut attrapé par cette dernière, n'ayant guère le temps de réagir. Le masque de Hollow greffé à son visage se brisa en morceaux, sous son air totalement perdu. Que venait-il de se passer ? L'énergie spirituelle qui avait augmentée, à l'aide de cette Hollowfication … augmentait actuellement le pouvoir de son adversaire … ? Très rapidement, la tendance dans l'échange d'épée s'inversa, et Hirako Shinji fut violemment projeté vers l'arrière, s'écrasant sur le sol, lourdement. Yokubari fonça de nouveau dans sa direction, et fit abattre son épée. Par réflexe, Shinji plaça son Zanpakutô en opposition : le choc fut violent, mais à moitié allongé sur le sol, le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division sentait très clairement le vent tourner, la lame adverse se rapprochant inexorablement de sa gorge.

« — C'est fini pour toi, Capitaine ! »

Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, tandis que l'atmosphère changea de nouveau, devenant soudainement plus sombre. Une ombre fonça d'ailleurs directement face aux deux belligérants, visant visiblement plutôt Yokubari : Ulquiorra Schiffer, en effet. Rien de très étonnant, jusque-là.

Le problème ? Les grandes ailes noires dans son dos, témoignaient de la libération de Murcielago. Et la lance verte qu'il possédait dans sa main, se fracassa directement contre l'épée de son supposé supérieur. Une explosion violente s'en suivie, projetant Hirako Shinji à plusieurs mètres sur la gauche, tandis que Yokubari s'envola plus au loin, laissant seul l'Arrancar au regard vert au milieu du point d'impact, balayant rapidement la fumée à l'aide de ses ailes. L'ancien subordonné d'Aizen ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à soulever son doigt, vers l'âme damnée, qui se trouvait un petit peu plus loin :

« — _Cero Oscuras. » _

_**NEXT CHAPTER : HEART OF THE BATTLE**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Tsumigite : **Main droite du Pécheur.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Quel film aller regarder ? » **

_Quelque part …_

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Je sens que ça va être une preview bien chiante et longue. Donc sachez que le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine, et oui. Mercredi prochain très exactement, et portera pour nom _Heart Of the Battle. _

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ichigo ! Ichigo ! Je veux aller voir _La Reine des Neiges, _je veux aller le voir !

**Renji Abarai : **L'écoute pas, Ichigo ! On est des mecs, on va pas regarder ces trucs de tarlouze !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi …

**Renji Abarai : **Faut qu'on aille regarder _Tarzan _! J'ai trop envie de le voir mec ! Faut qu'on y aille !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Tu peux crever …

**Renji Abarai : **Enfoiré ! Allez, viens on y va !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Vous êtes vraiment une belle bande d'abrutis. Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accords, alors on ira regarder _La Reine des Neiges, _un point c'est tout !

**Renji Abarai : **_Tarzan _!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Moi j'pense que je vais aller voir _Superman vs Batman._

**Renji Abarai : **Mmh … ouais, ça m'a l'air pas mal.

**Ishida Uryû : **Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je veux à tout prix voir _Edward aux mains d'Argent. _Il paraît que c'est un bon film.

**Renji Abarai : **'Tain, mais il date ton film !

**Ishida Uryû : **Et tu penses que _Tarzan _est un film récent peut-être ?

**Renji Abarai : **Pas besoin d'effet spéciaux dans _Tarzan_, juste des singes ! Et puis le temps n'a pas d'importance pour ça. Je me sens déjà comme un animal. Houhouhou.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ça devient embarrassant, Renji.

**Renji Abarai : **Hein que t'es d'accord avec moi, Zabimaru ? Hein hein ?

**Sado Yasutora : **Ichigo. Moi j'aimerais bien voir _Le Mexicain. _Ça m'a l'air pas mal.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Chad … tu l'as vu au moins cinquante fois …

**Sado Yasutora : **Mais je veux le revoir.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **HAHAHAHA ! Ichigo ! Tu veux voir un film ?! Ça tombe bien, j'en ai tourné un, moi ! Ça s'appelle _Ichigo vs Kenpachi _! HAHAHAHA ! Je vais même te montrer les scènes en avant-première !

_Zaraki Kenpachi agresse Ichigo Kurosaki. _

**Sangoku : **Allez regarder _Fukkatsu no F _les amis !

**Renji Abarai : **SANGOKU ?! LE SANGOKU ?!

**Sangoku : **En effet !

**Ishida Uryû : **Ah, oui, j'aimerai bien voir ce film aussi, je l'avais oublié.

**Sangoku : **En fait là-dedans Freezer revient mais à la fin je le bat.

**Renji Abarai : **… Pourquoi il me spoil ?

**Ishida Uryû : **Tu t'attendais peut-être à une autre fin, Abarai-kun ?

**Sangoku : **Allez, à plus les amis !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'EST MOI LE SEUL PERSONNAGE PRINCIPAL ICI !

_Sangoku disparaît. Kurosaki Ichigo aussi. Mais pas de la même façon._

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Tss. C'est moi qui décide quel film on va aller regarder. Ça évitera les disputes inutiles.

**Renji Abarai : **(_Tarzan … Tarzan …)_

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **(Jamais je ne regarderai _Tarzan _en tout cas)

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **J'ai hâte d'aller voir _Titanic _!

_Quelques minutes plus tard … _

**Tout le monde (sauf Hitsugaya) : **Fallait se douter qu'on irait voir _Beyblade … _

_Quelque part d'autre … _

**Gin Ichimaru : **J'veux voir _Alice au Pays des Merveilles. _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **C'est nul ça, sale fille.

**Gin Ichimaru : **Une fille comme Orihime-chan tu veux dire ? MDR.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Laisse-moi tranquille. Moi je veux aller voir _l'Incroyable Hulk. _Il est vert, fort et son monde n'a pas de sens. Tout comme moi.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **'Tain, d'où t'a vu que t'es vert toi ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **…

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Pff, allez. Moi j'vais me mater _Dany, le Chat Superstar. _Ou alors _Le chat qui vient de l'Espace. _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **L'incroyable Hulk est largement plus fort que Dany le chat superstar.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Que dalle ! Il est trop agile pour ton gros lard !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **L'incroyable Hulk n'est pas gros. C'est Yammy qui est gros.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Mes très chers amis, pourquoi vous embêter à aller regarder un film ? Nous pouvons simplement regarder sur _Youtube, Bleach AMV — The Power of Aizen Sôsuke. _

_Un vent passe. _

**Gin Ichimaru : **Je préfère encore regarder _Le chat qui vient de l'espace. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Sale traître, Gin.

**Gin Ichimaru (les yeux écarquillés) : **Mais oui ! Je veux regarder _Le Traître ! _

**Freezer : **Allez plutôt regarder _Fukkatsu no F, _je détruis la terre dedans.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Pourquoi t'es devenu jaune Free ?

**Freezer : **Ah, mon petit Sosu, ça fait un bail.

_Tout le monde reste silencieux devant ces surnoms pitoyables. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **C'est vrai. Tu m'avais manqué mon frère.

**Freezer : **Dans mes bras.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Dans mes bras.

_Vision apocalyptique : Aizen Sôsuke et Freezer se font un câlin. _

**Gin Ichimaru : **Faudrait qu'on coupe avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent, non ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je ne suis pas gay, Gin. Pas comme Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Kurosaki Ichigo (qui n'est pas là) : **J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a insulté là …

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **J'ai un autre film putain ! Il s'appelle, _Le ciel, les oiseaux et __**ta mère **_! Faut qu'on aille regarder ça ! Et arrêtez ce câlin de merde !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Je veux voir _Avengers_. L'incroyable Hulk est dedans.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Tu crois que ta mère est dans ce film ?

**Gin Ichimaru : **Je veux voir _Narnia. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **C'est décidé, nous allons donc voir _Jurassic World. _Voir un humain faire de la moto au milieu des Vélociraptors est mon rêve.

**Gin Ichimaru : **Mais on l'a déjà vu ce matin.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ah bon, ce n'était pas un rêve ?

**Freezer : **Coupez.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **D'où tu coupes sale chauve ?!

**Freezer : **Moi ? Chauve ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Nan, ta mère ! Pff …

_Le studio n'est plus. Pour le moment. _


	76. Heart Of The Battle

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Les trois Cavaliers du Diable apparaissent face au Senoshin, et l'éliminent, en un rien de temps, avant de commencer à discuter avec les rescapés. Pendant ce temps, Zaraki Kenpachi libère son Shikai réel, Nozarashi, face à Nikushimi, et tandis qu'Unohana s'interroge sur le fait d'intervenir ou non dans la bataille, Hirako Shinji, Yokubari et Ulquiorra Schiffer continuent leur affrontement … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Kyôkutan **

Générale prenant particulièrement soin de son apparence extérieure, Kyôkutan est également facilement irritable mais paradoxalement assez joueuse. Qualifiée de plus mauvaise perdante parmi les Généraux par Noroi, la blonde a pourtant eu une affection toute particulière pour les animaux … durant son vivant.

_**CHAPTER LXXVI : HEART OF THE BATTLE**_

**U**ne tension certaine régnait actuellement dans l'atmosphère, alors que Grimmjow Jaggerjack perdait lentement patience. Ces trois énergumènes, sortis d'absolument nulle part, venaient pour leur donner une leçon ?! Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ?! Et cette meuf, qui commençait à lui prendre la tête avec ce putain de nom … _« Kurosaki Ichigo » _… ah ouais, il allait l'étriper celui-là.

Mais pour le moment, comme si son corps réagissait à un instinct de survie inné, la panthère ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Lyrène faisait face aux rescapés de l'affrontement face au Senoshin, de ses yeux améthyste. Les derniers propos de cette dernière résonnaient encore dans l'esprit des amis de Kurosaki Ichigo.

« — Qu'est-ce que … vous voulez dire à propos d'Ichigo ?! S'enquit la voix de Renji Abarai. Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ?!

— En Enfer, ça n'était pas très compliqué de le deviner. Soupira Haikyaku, en regardant les alentours.

— Et nous avons une tâche pour vous. Murmura la voix d'Heisei. »

Cette fois, les choses allaient trop loin. Une veine d'irritation naissante sur le visage de Grimmjow prit de l'ampleur, avant que l'Espada ne dégaine son épée, la plaçant en direction de Lyrène.

« — Vous vous foutez de nous ou quoi ?! D'où on devrait faire votre sale boulot ?!

— Tu n'as pas écouté la tâche qui t'incombe, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Rétorqua calmement cette dernière.

— Tu crois que j'ai envie de vous écouter ?! »

Sans prévenir, l'Arrancar fusa droit vers la jeune femme, avant de faire abattre son épée, sous les regards estomaqués de ses camarades. Quelle tête brûlée, celui-là ! Lyrène ne semblait en tout cas pas réagir à cette offensive, de façon très brutale.

Cela dit, un petit crissement métallique se fit entendre, les yeux emplis d'une certaine folie chez l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus, se rivant sur la main gantée qui venait de se lever. Sans le moindre problème, cette gonzesse venait de stopper son coup !

En parlant de coup, le genou d'Haikyaku heurta soudainement en plein ventre l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen, qui chuta directement sur le sol, son Zanpakutô tombant juste à côté de lui. Visiblement, la subordination n'entrait vraiment pas dans le champ lexical de cet individu.

« — Allons, ne sois pas si violent envers les demoiselles. Articula le Cavalier, en reportant son regard sur les autres.

— Tu peux arrêter ton pseudo numéro de charme, ça ne te va pas du tout. Répondit calmement la concernée.

— Hé, dire que j'essayais d'être gentil … bon, tu m'écoutes, Arrancar ? »

Visiblement, Grimmjow naviguait presque dans l'inconscience. Le coup avait été puissant, mais de là le sonner comme ça … les stigmates du combat face au Senoshin se faisaient probablement encore bien ressentir chez le détenteur de Pantera. Lyrène reporta doucement son regard sur les autres, tandis qu'Heisei parut visiblement bien détachée de la situation, observant doucement les alentours.

« — Si nous voulions vous éliminer, cela ferait un moment que vous seriez morts. Articula la femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Alors il est dans votre intérêt de ne pas agir stupidement.

— On vous écoute … Déclara doucement la voix de Renji, devant le spectacle proposé quelques instants auparavant.

— En Enfer, un contrat liant Meikyû et Sa Majesté existe. Une certaine Ryûketsu Ketsurui entreprend déjà de le détruire, mais elle n'y parviendra pas. Alors, faîtes-le. Venez en aide à Kurosaki Ichigo. »

_Seireitei — Zone Est. _

Cette grande hache disposait d'un pouvoir de destruction sans nul autre pareil, visiblement. Il fallait se montrer prudent. À en juger par l'apparence et le tempérament de Zaraki Kenpachi, ce Shikai ne devait probablement pas disposer d'autres facultés que la destruction pure et simple.

Une vague de flammes vint dans la direction du Shinigami, qui découpa littéralement en deux l'assaut de son adversaire, dont le regard s'écarquilla légèrement. Décidant visiblement d'enchaîner, Kenpachi fonça à vive allure droit sur le Général de la Haine, avant de faire abattre son imposante arme. Cette fois-ci, mettre le Meikaitana en opposition ne suffit plus : Nikushimi se fit projeter violemment, à une dizaine de mètres aux alentours. Bordel ! Son pouvoir avait quand même sacrément augmenté, pour le coup ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de déposer le moindre sceau !

Se rattrapant avec une main sur le sol, le jeune homme au regard ardent se redressa, tandis que Zaraki Kenpachi fonçait dans sa direction, dans son rire tonitruant habituel. Nozarashi s'abattit avec une violence facilement reconnaissable au style brutal de son utilisateur, mais son adversaire l'évita, à l'aide d'un saut bien effectué. Pourfendu, le sol laissa apparaître une trace béante du passage de Zaraki Kenpachi, qui se retourna immédiatement pour chercher sa cible du regard. Le Général en question se posa sur le sol, avant de soulever son épée.

« — Alors ? Sourit largement le Capitaine de la Onzième Division. T'es satisfait par l'augmentation de mon pouvoir ?

— Ne te crois pas tiré d'affaire, Zaraki Kenpachi. Maugréa son opposant. On se retrouve juste dans la même situation qu'au Hueco Mundo, maintenant … et Kuchiki Byakuya n'est pas là pour te sauver. »

Comme piqué au vif dans son orgueil, cet épisode étant encore bien gravé dans sa mémoire récente, Kenpachi laissa apparaître un rictus de colère sur son visage, avant de soulever son immense hache, prêt à l'abattre sur l'âme damnée qu'il affrontait. Un air mauvais éclaira d'ailleurs l'expression du Capitaine, durant un court instant.

« — Et cette gonzesse n'est plus là pour te protéger, hein ?! »

La phrase résonna un instant dans l'esprit du Général, en même temps que le visage de Kanashimi se rappelait à ses souvenirs. Il jouait sur ce terrain-là, hein … ? L'homme à la chevelure rouge parvint de nouveau à éviter le coup de son adversaire, qui provoqua de nouveau une immense fissure sur le sol, grâce à un saut sur le côté. À ce rythme-là, il n'y aurait bientôt plus d'endroit où se poser tant le Seireitei paraissait pourfendu.

Mais en ce qui concernait Nikushimi, l'état de cet endroit n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il lui fallait uniquement vaincre cet homme, celui qui aurait déjà dû être mort … Le Meikaitana du subordonné de Meikyû s'illumina, avant qu'il ne trace un cercle, juste en face de lui.

« — _Inshô no Seika._ Murmura-t-il. »

Zaraki Kenpachi se souvint bien de ce pouvoir. Plissant le regard et gardant le silence, le géant aux manières douteuses se tenait simplement prêt à réagir. Une grande colonne de flammes, au milieu de laquelle un signe de l'Enfer se faisait clairement présent. Quelque secondes suffirent pour que la masse d'énergie se scinda, en une multitude de petites sphères brûlantes, exactement comme au Hueco Mundo.

« — Ça te rappelle quelque chose, j'imagine ? Siffla le Général, le regard pointé dans celui de son adversaire.

— Ouais, vaguement. Grommela son interlocuteur, en plaçant son immense hache dans son dos. Ça ne m'a pas fait grand-chose à l'époque, ça risque pas de changer aujourd'hui.

— À ta place, je ne ferai pas trop le fier. Je suppose que tu ne connais toujours pas ce que ça signifie. Et soyons sérieux … tu penses vraiment que la dernière fois, ça ne t'avais rien fait … ?

— Quoi ? C'était pas l'cas ? Eh beh … laisse-moi te dire que maintenant, ça ne me fera rien. »

La confiance excessive sur un champ de bataille pouvait provoquer bien des problèmes. Cette fois-ci, Nikushimi l'avait bien compris. Et il ne comptait pas perdre facilement … Zaraki Kenpachi avait beau disposer d'un pouvoir de destruction monstrueux, il ne combattait pas avec le même désir de victoire que lui.

Toute sa vie dépendait de chaque affrontement, dorénavant. Chaque lame levée contre un ennemi mettait en péril le sens entier de son existence. Le Général de la Haine souleva son épée brûlante de ce sentiment destructeur, et les sphères enflammées réagirent au quart de tour.

Kenpachi, lui, souleva son arme immense. Aussi loin que sa mémoire le lui permette, ces boules de feu explosaient au moindre contact, et assez violemment. Il valait mieux éviter de se faire cramer de la sorte, et ce, même s'il avait atteint un autre type de pouvoir désormais. Les sphères de l'âme damnée fusèrent droit dans sa direction, après un seul mouvement d'épée de cette dernière. Le Shinigami réagit immédiatement, et déclencha une violente vague d'énergie jaune : sur le sillage, toutes les sphères furent annihilées, mais provoquèrent également des explosions puissantes qui ravagèrent encore ce qui pouvait l'être sur ce chaotique champ de bataille. Nikushimi dû néanmoins se mouvoir assez rapidement, pour ne pas être atteint par l'attaque de son adversaire, signe que le pouvoir brut de ce dernier allait bien au-delà du sien, visiblement.

« — Mais tu devrais encore te méfier, Zaraki Kenpachi. Souffla-t-il, d'un air toujours aussi peu aimable. »

Car d'autres sphères ne tardèrent pas à réapparaître, en remplacement même de celles déjà anéanties auparavant ? Les yeux du géant s'écarquillèrent légèrement, alors qu'il usa rapidement d'un shunpô pour éviter une violente explosion à bout portante. Les projectiles du Général tournoyèrent autour du Capitaine de la Onzième Division, avant de foncer une par une vers lui. Tranchant l'air à l'aide de Nozarashi, le puissant Shinigami heurta une première sphère, et une explosion violente s'en suivie. Pour autant, sous le regard plissé de son adversaire, il semblait réellement qu'une partie de l'impact avait été sérieusement contrebalancé par le Zanpakutô, dû à sa grande taille et à l'énergie spirituelle qu'il dégageait.

Surfant sur cette idée-là, son utilisateur frappa les autres projectiles qui fusaient dans sa direction, créant toujours plus d'explosions, à chaque mouvement. Ce petit spectacle dura un moment, avant que le Shinigami ne disparaisse à l'aide d'un nouveau shunpô, fumant bien sérieusement.

« — T'es toujours aussi con, ça ne changera vraiment jamais. Déclara son opposant en plissant légèrement le regard.

— Ferme-la. Grogna le concerné. »

Le haori en sa possession ne se résumait désormais plus qu'à un simple morceau de tissu blanc sur l'épaule gauche, le reste ayant été calciné ou déchiré, se retrouvant par parties sur le sol. Du sang coulait à flot, depuis divers endroits sur le corps du plus haut gradé de la Onzième Division. Ce dernier haletait légèrement, le visage renfrogné, visiblement bien vexé d'avoir subi un pareil coup.

Nikushimi, lui, semblait plutôt satisfait de la tournure des choses et ne se fit pas prier pour lancer une nouvelle offensive. Disparaissant rapidement du champ de vision de son adversaire, le Général se retrouva rapidement dans le dos de ce dernier, encore étourdi après les dernières explosions subies. Réagissant néanmoins à l'action de son adversaire, Kenpachi fit volte-face pour décocher un violent coup de son épée, qui ne fit néanmoins aucun dégât notable à son adversaire, puisque ce dernier semblait être déjà reparti d'où il venait … en laissant une trace de son passage, ou plutôt, un _sceau. _

« — Merde. Jura le Shinigami, en voyant ce dernier s'illuminer, pour embraser les environs de sa chaleur incandescente. »

De nouvelles gouttes de sang fumantes coulèrent, tandis que le Capitaine perdit vivement son équilibre. Moment dont profita immédiatement son adversaire, pour se porter juste à côté de lui, et lui infliger un violent coup de genou dans le dos. Lourdement, Zaraki Kenpachi s'écrasa sur le sol, mais ne tarda pas à chercher un moyen pour retourner la situation. Lorsque son adversaire bondit, épée à la main, pour essayer de le carboniser encore davantage, l'homme balafré se saisit tout bonnement de son sabre pour frapper le sol en-dessous, libérant une quantité non-négligeable d'énergie spirituelle. Cette action quelque peu irréfléchie surprit ostensiblement son adversaire, qui se fit souffler en même temps que l'utilisateur, dans la direction opposée à celle de son ennemi.

« — 'Tain … t'es vraiment un malade mental. Toussota le Général de la Haine, en se redressant péniblement, son voile noir également bien brûlé, révélant en-dessous une courte veste de cuir noir, et un jean sombre.

— Ouais … Ricana lourdement son interlocuteur, en marchant dans sa direction, son shihakusho bien endommagé également. C'est pour ça que je suis un _« Kenpachi » _… »

Le Général plissa légèrement le regard, avant de faire de nouveau-face à cet homme qui sortait réellement de l'ordinaire. Serrant avec davantage de poigne son épée, le subordonné de Meikyû releva cette dernière, la pointant en direction du visage calciné de son ennemi.

Et dans les environs, l'atmosphère continuait de devenir de plus en plus lourde.

« — Tss. Maugréa la voix du Capitaine de la Onzième Division. On dirait que le vieux ne veut pas lâcher son Bankai. Fait chier.

— Les conditions ne sont pas assez bonnes pour toi ? Lâcha son opposant. Dommage pour toi, les âmes damnées sont habituées à la chaleur.

— Tant mieux. Sourit soudainement le géant à la chevelure ébène. Faut que ça soit distrayant !

— Et c'est uniquement pour ça que tu te bats, hein ?

— Nan, j'ai un job à faire, mais c'est vrai que c'est secondaire. Je vis pour le combat !

— T'as vraiment une vie de merde alors. Lâcha l'homme aux cheveux rouges, sortant vivement son briquet et une cigarette, commençant à la fumer.

— Ah ouais ? Depuis le temps que j'me bats contre toi, je sais toujours pas pourquoi tu l'fais. Même si ça m'intéresse pas tant que ça, tant que tu sais te battre.

— Pourquoi je me bats ? Murmura l'âme damnée, en jetant sa cigarette. J'suis justement en train d'en chercher la vraie raison ! »

Agitant rapidement son épée, le Général lança encore les quelques sphères brûlantes dans l'atmosphère, en direction du Shinigami, mettant ainsi fin au court échange ayant eu lieu entre les deux belligérants. Kenpachi fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de porter la main à son bandeau noir.

Sous le regard dubitatif de son adversaire, une grande colonne de lumière jaune illumina les environs, faisant également trembler les environs sous une pression spirituelle particulièrement impressionnante, et facilement reconnaissable. Les sphères explosèrent, contre la colonne jaune, n'atteignant ainsi jamais le Capitaine se trouvant en son centre. Son ombre, elle, demeurait clairement visible. Tout comme celle du Zanpakutô impressionnant qu'il pointa en direction de son opposant.

« — Tu veux une raison pour te battre ? Essaie de survivre ! »

_Seireitei — Près de la Quatrième Division._

Une nouvelle explosion venait d'avoir lieu.

Le Cero Oscuras déclenché par Ulquiorra Schiffer avait de quoi être particulièrement impressionnant, et tous les débris, le décor chaotique aux alentours, qui entourait les belligérants, suffisait amplement à témoigner du pouvoir destructeur de l'Arrancar. Néanmoins, sa cible première ne fut visiblement pas touchée : dans la fumée, se tenait encore debout et intact, le Général de l'Avarice. Même si l'air renfrogné de son visage était assez révélateur quant à ses pensées du moment.

« — J'vois, cette femme a réussi à te soigner suffisamment pour que tu puisses déclencher ta Resurreccion. Martela-t-il, face à son silencieux adversaire. Mais ne te méprends pas : même après ça, tu n'échappes pas à mon pouvoir … tu es encore désavantagé, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

— Peut-être bien, rétorqua l'Arrancar, d'un air taciturne.

— Bon, bon … est-ce que l'on va continuer comme ça longtemps, les gars ? »

En déblatérant ces derniers mots, le Général lança un regard très clair à Shinji Hirako, lequel écarquilla vivement le regard, ne comprenant visiblement pas immédiatement où voulait en venir le subordonné de Meikyû. Fait qui arracha un petit sourire de satisfaction à l'homme aux cheveux légèrement bouclés.

« — Ne fais donc pas mine d'être si surpris par mes mots, Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Martela le Général. Tu en veux à ce type d'avoir tué ta Lieutenante, je me trompe ? »

Le concerné plissa sensiblement le regard, une once de haine se ravivant en même temps que ce souvenir douloureux. Hirako pouvait paraître niais voire complètement stupide à certaines occasions, mais la réalité était toute autre. Dans ce cas précis, le Shinigami voyait clairement dans le jeu de l'adversaire : faire en sorte que lui, et l'Arrancar combattent. Forcément, cela l'arrangerait largement. Hirako souleva son épée en direction du subordonné de Meikyû, en faisant de nouveau croître.

_Toshihiko Sahashi — Vuela Pegaso_

« — Me prends pas pour un con. Articula le blond. Je pensais plutôt t'éliminer en premier.

— Et je peux savoir pourquoi une pareille résolution ?

— C'est mon taf de Capitaine de faire ça. Assura celui qui menait la Cinquième Division. Mes comptes personnels passent après. »

Lentement le sol se mit à trembler sous la pression spirituelle croissante du Vizard, sous le regard intrigué de Yokubari, et celui indifférent d'Ulquiorra Schiffer.

« — Mais tu as raison. Affirma lentement l'hybride. J'en veux beaucoup à ce mec d'avoir tué Momo. C'est pour ça … que je vais vous tuer en même temps, tous les deux.

— Et tu penses en être capable ? Je ne veux pas dire, mais les Capitaines ne sont-ils pas souvent présomptueux ?

— L'avenir nous le dira, maintenant. Siffla son interlocuteur. _Bankai _… »

Une spirale blanche entoura le corps du Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, avant de s'étendre dans les alentours.

Placée à quelques encablures, Orihime Inoue fut forcée de se cacher les yeux pour ne pas être éblouie. En ayant enfin terminé avec les fantassins des ténèbres, Rangiku Matsumoto utilisa rapidement son shunpô pour venir aux côtés de sa jeune amie.

« — Éloignons-nous, Orihime ! »

La concernée ne put réellement répondre, avant d'être tirée hors du champ de bataille par la vice-Capitaine aux cheveux blonds vénitiens. Emportée à une cinquantaine de mètres, toutes deux devraient être davantage en sécurité, alors que face à elles, l'énergie spirituelle croissante de Shinji Hirako arrivait à un point culminant. Depuis son retour à ce poste de Capitaine, jamais le Vizard n'avait déployé son plein pouvoir comme aujourd'hui.

_Moi-même, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi, c'est étrange. Plus je me bats contre ce type, Ulquiorra Schiffer, moins ma haine envers lui est grande. La raison ? Aucune idée. Il n'est pas un type bien, mais ne m'a pas l'air foncièrement mauvais non plus. Cela dit, j'devrais lui être reconnaissant. Si j'avais continué à suivre les pulsions de mon âme … alors peut-être bien que j'aurais perdu ce combat. _

La fumée environnante commença à se disperser, pour laisser l'ombre du Capitaine à la chevelure blonde réapparaître, doucement.

_Ah, Momo … dire que je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te montrer à quoi ressemblait mon Bankai … c'est vraiment con. J'aurais bien aimé frimer avec devant ta petite tête … tu m'aurais réprimandé, tu n'aurais sûrement pas été si impressionnée que ça … _

_Mais écoute, ce Bankai-là, je vais le lancer pour notre division. Celle que l'on a fait fonctionnée ensembles pendant deux années. C'était vraiment sympathique de t'avoir eu à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps. T'étais quelqu'un de bien, j'sais pas si je peux dire la même chose de moi … _

_Alors laissons mes actes parler à ma place. _

« — _**Sakanade Maboroshi.**_ »

Une grande barrière courbée jaunâtre, entourait le champ de bataille des trois opposants, sur une assez large partie du secteur, donnant presque l'impression aux intéressés de se retrouver en-dessous d'un chapiteau, hormis le fait que cette couleur-là enlevait toutefois une bonne partie de cette impression.

Yokubari et Ulquiorra lancèrent tour à tour, des regards sur cet endroit. Ainsi, le Bankai du dénommé Shinji Hirako ressemblait à ceci ? Le Général de l'Avarice remarqua rapidement un détail qui avait son importance : le Shinigami ne disposait plus de Zanpakutô !

« — Où est passé ton Zanpakutô ? Martela-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'épée à proprement parler pour vous éliminer.

— Toujours cet air arrogant chez vous, pas croyable. Vérifions donc tes paroles. »

Les mains vides, le regard calme, Shinji laissa approcher son adversaire. Fonçant à vive allure dans sa direction, l'homme à la chevelure ébène constata rapidement un problème : peu importe la distance qu'il parcourait, son adversaire demeurait toujours éloigné de lui. Le Shinigami ne tarda pas à lever la main, en direction de l'âme damnée.

« — Le contrôle absolu de l'espace … telle est la capacité de mon Bankai. »

Le Shinigami abaissa sa main de façon assez brusque, et à la seconde suivante, Yokubari se sentit violemment plaqué sur le sol, faisant s'envoler plusieurs pierres … qui lévitèrent, sans raison apparente, dans l'air. Ces dernières s'approchèrent alors doucement de Shinji, qui les prit dans sa main, sous le regard quelque peu courroucé de son adversaire. Visiblement, ce type ne blaguait pas lorsqu'il parlait de contrôler l'espace, il utilisait vraisemblablement sa capacité pour faire léviter ces morceaux de roches jusqu'à lui …

« — Tu es satisfait par la démonstration ? Murmura le Capitaine, en faisant exploser les pierres d'un mouvement de doigt. Parce que j'en ai bien plus à vous montrer … »

_Bleach OST — Stand Up Be Strong_

Immobile jusqu'alors, Ulquiorra plissa légèrement le regard. Dans une pareille situation, sa vitesse exponentielle ne servait pas forcément à grand-chose. Cet homme utilisait donc un pouvoir similaire à celui de l'âme damnée Kimatsu ? Même s'il paraissait être à un degré de maîtrise encore supérieur. Cela s'expliquait probablement par cet écran jaune qui entourait les combattants. Rapidement, l'Arrancar déploya ses grandes ailes noires, avant de lever son doigt :

« — _Cero._ Lâcha-t-il. »

Sa cible ne prenait pas forme humaine dans ce cas présent, mais la barrière était bel et bien visée. Hirako plissa légèrement son regard, avant de nouveau lever sa main, concentrant son énergie spirituelle.

« — Je ne vais pas te laisser t'amuser de la sorte, mon gars. Articula-t-il, lentement. »

Le rayon émeraude lancé par Ulquiorra fut immédiatement distordu, pour retourner immédiatement en direction de son propriétaire. Ce dernier ne perdit pas pour autant son calme : une fois que le Cero eut atteint sa cible, il se fit tout bonnement trancher en deux, par la lance verte de l'ancien pensionnaire de Las Noches. Devant cela, son adversaire ne prit pas réellement la peine de répondre. Yokubari, lui, se redressa, avant de disparaître juste dans le dos de son adversaire, qui n'esquissa également pas le moindre geste, le suivant simplement du regard.

Le Général aux cheveux bouclés frappa à l'aide de son Meikaitana … mais ne toucha pas le blond, quand bien même ce dernier semblait avoir été touché par son sabre … ce dernier le traversa, comme du vent.

Manipuler l'espace permettrait-il de créer de barrières de la sorte ?

« — Tu sembles avoir du mal à comprendre. Clama lentement Hirako Shinji, en se retournant. C'est une déformation spatiale. Tu penses m'avoir frappé … mais en réalité, une longue distance nous sépare. Je suis devant toi pour tes yeux, mais la réalité est autre. Mais bien sûr … »

La main posée devant son visage, le Capitaine fit instantanément apparaître son masque de Hollow, faisant encore croître sa pression spirituelle. Ceci fait, sa jambe vint violemment heurter la côte de son adversaire, dont le regard s'élargit largement, avant qu'il ne voltige à plusieurs mètres sur le côté.

« — … J'peux vite corriger la différence. »

L'enflure ! Gémissant légèrement suite au coup reçu, le Général se redressa de nouveau, se tenant désormais prêt à répliquer. Mais les attaques de ce type n'apparaissaient même pas à ses yeux. Il les frappait, avec des coups d'espace, carrément. Comment répondre, dans ce cas-là ?

Ulquiorra également, repartit à l'assaut. Ses ailes ténébreuses l'emmenèrent rapidement dans le dos du Vizard, face auquel il fit abattre sa lance émeraude, générant au passage une grande explosion de lumière. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, ce qui prit quelques secondes, le temps pour l'Arrancar de battre des ailes, le Capitaine n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Probablement le même tour utilisé précédemment face à Yokubari.

La main du Capitaine se chargea alors d'une grande sphère rougeâtre. Nul doute possible sur l'identité de cette technique :

« — _Cero _! »

Ulquiorra, lui, plissa légèrement le regard. Le Cero ne tarda pas à arriver dans sa direction … L'Arrancar bougea rapidement de sa place, mais le choc fut immédiat, et l'albain fut projeté plus loin.

D'un œil observateur, le Général de l'Avarice observa le coup, et cherchait à analyser plus en détail ce Bankai. Et le petit sourire en coin qui se dessina sur son visage laissait entendre qu'il trouvait visiblement une faille à l'intérieur de ce pouvoir, aussi grand pouvait-il être …

« — Ah, Hirako Shinji, je te dis que les Shinigamis sont un peu trop arrogants … »

_Seireitei — Près de la Première Division. _

Le décor sombre et apocalyptique s'agrandissait, encore et toujours. Des flammes, des cendres, toutes les habitations dans le périmètre semblaient être réduites au bon vouloir du plus brûlant des éléments. Dans un mouvement lent, Yamamoto Genryûsai pointa son épée, qui carbonisait les environs. Le Capitaine-Commandant portait quelques marques de blessures sur son corps, et arborait surtout une mine particulièrement farouche et courroucée. En face de lui, Meikyû voyait son corps être particulièrement ensanglanté, et calciné en partie, mais pourtant, le jeune homme à la teinte pâle ne perdit pas son air provocateur et confiant.

« — Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire de cette façon ? Grogna le présumé plus puissant Shinigami des 1000 dernières années. Ne vois-tu donc pas la différence entre nos pouvoirs ?

— Bien sûr que je vois la différence entre nos pouvoirs, Yamamoto Genryûsai. Murmura dans un sourire l'ancien Shinigami. Sauf qu'elle ne penche pas en ta faveur …

— Vraiment ? Au vu de tes blessures, tu ne devrais pas faire le fier. Siffla son interlocuteur.

— Ce sont des paroles vides de sens, Genryûsai. Ricana doucement le chef de l'armée envahisseuse. Tu ne vois donc pas ? Les coups de Zanka no Tachi sont assurément terribles … mais ils ne me tueront pas. Ils ne me tueront jamais. »

Le détenteur de Kaimetsu avança lentement, en direction de son adversaire, avant de pointer la lame de son propre Zanpakutô en face de celui de son adversaire. Le Capitaine-Commandant plissa légèrement les yeux. Ce combat durait longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Zanka no Tachi risquait de devenir particulièrement difficile à vivre pour tous les Shinigamis du Seireitei à ce rythme-là … et les âmes damnées ne semblaient pas particulièrement gênées par la chaleur. Rien de très étonnant, quand on sait qu'ils vivent en Enfer.

« — Je devine que tu t'inquiètes pour l'avenir de tes soldats. Affirma Meikyû, d'un air serein. Mais sache que t'inquiéter du tien ferait davantage sens …

— Ne sois pas si effronté, idiot. Grommela l'intéressé. Tu ne m'as rien fait pratiquement jusqu'à présent, et tu penses que cela va m'impressionner ?

— C'est justement ce qui devrait t'inquiéter, je n'ai rien fait de spécial … »

_Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST — Heart Of Chaos_

L'aura ténébreuse autour de celui qui a jadis combattu au nom du Roi des Esprits continuait de croître, de façon significative. Toujours pointée dans la direction du chef des Shinigamis, son épée brilla de la même lueur obscure.

« — Je vais te faire une confidence, Genryûsai. Bien que je sois un Shinigami ayant appartenu à la Garde Royale, Kaimetsu est également différent des autres épées de cette dernière.

— Je m'en doutais. Tonna Yamamoto. Je suppose que tu vas me dire pourquoi ?

— Évidemment. Sourit l'homme à la chevelure ébène. Kaimetsu est le seul sabre … qui rappelle au monde entier, la destruction … la face maléfique du Roi des Esprits … celui des Shinigamis. »

Le sol commença de nouveau à trembler de façon très importante, tandis que les pierres lévitèrent par centaines autour de l'envahisseur. Ce dernier fonça droit vers Genryûsai, dont le regard traduisait une certaine incompréhension vis-à-vis de la situation. Encore cette histoire de maléfice originelle des Shinigamis ?

Cela dit, ce qui étonnait davantage le vieil homme, concernait surtout cette attaque irréfléchie de son adversaire. Disposant de son grand manteau de flammes brûlant à la température du noyau solaire … qu'espérait ce pauvre fou en attaquant de la sorte ?

Étant toutefois sur ses gardes, son expérience parlant pour lui, Genryûsai ne tarda pas à répliquer :

« « — _Zanka no Tachi Nord : __**Tenchi Kaijin **_! Hurla le plus ancien des combattants du Gotei 13. »

Un grand jet de flammes jaillit de son épée, pour foncer droit sur le traître d'autan, détruisant absolument tout sur le passage du rayon incandescent. Ce qui ne fit pourtant pas reculer l'assaillant du Capitaine-Commandant, à la surprise de ce dernier.

— _Saido Seiki no Yami : __**Kuryomu.**_ »

Une énergie impressionnante explosa depuis la lame du sabre de Meikyû, lequel rencontra immédiatement les flammes de Yamamoto …

L'onde de choc résultant de ces deux pouvoirs fit frémir le Seireitei en entier.

**Signification des noms :**

**Saido Seiki no Yami : Kurozure : **Deuxième Ère des Ténèbres : Avènement du néant.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE BLADE OF DESTRUCTION**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Tu as fait quoi, le jour de l'an ? »**

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Capitaine, on va faire quoi le jour de l'an ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Travailler.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **HEIN ? Mais c'est pas juste ! L'année dernière, j'ai fait pleeeeein de saké-party !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Tant mieux pour toi.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Moi je me rappelle, j'ai regardé la TV. Y'avait _Esprits Criminels_ qui passait là-dessus.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **M'en fous.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Pourquoi tu réponds comme ça ?!

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Capitaine ! Vous agissez comme un vilain petit canard !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais, nan, arrête de faire des insultes comme ça …

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis ?

**Ishida Uryû : **Moi pendant le jour de l'an, j'ai mangé du filet de saumon.

**Gin Ichimaru : **M'en fous.

**Ishida Uryû : **…

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Gin ! Commence pas à agir comme mon Capitaine, ok ?

**Gin Ichimaru : **M'en fous.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Hé, toi. Me copie pas ou tu vas souffrir. J'ai dit _« M'en fous » _en premier.

**Gin Ichimaru : **M'en fous.

**Sado Yasutora : **Moi pendant le jour de l'an j'ai joué de la guitare. C'était bien.

**Gin Ichimaru : **M'en fous.

**Sado Yasutora : **Hmpf.

**Gin Ichimaru : **Sale gros.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Laisse tout le monde tranquille, Gin !

**Gin Ichimaru : **M'en fous. Bon j'me casse.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **M'en fous.

**Ishida Uryû : **M'en fous.

**Sado Yasutora : **M'en fous.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **_Hyôrinmaru ! _

_Tout le monde ayant parlé se retrouve prisonnier de la glace. Sauf Hitsugaya. _

**Dora l'Exploratrice : **Aidez-moi à trouver le Capitaine Hitsugaya. Oui ! Il est ici !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Dégage !

**Dora l'Exploratrice : **Chipeur, arrête de chiper !

_Dora l'Exploratrice est tuée. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je parie que les lecteurs ont hâte de découvrir ce que je faisais le jour de l'an. Je les comprends.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Laisse-moi deviner, tu étais assis sur ta chaise.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bien vu. Tu es un petit homme plus intelligent que tu n'en as l'air.

**Leon S Kennedy : **Moi j'essayais d'empêcher la fin de Racoon City.

**Chris Redfield : **Je pense que c'était la même chose pour moi.

**Ichigo Kurosaki (détruisant la glace) : **NAN ! STOP ! Je ne veux pas vous voir ici vous ! Retournez dans votre jeu-vidéo de zombies !

**Leon S Kennedy : **Le prochain chapitre portera le nom suivant : _The Blade Of Destruction. _Il sera publié Mercredi prochain si tout se passe bien. Mais comme dans tout _Resident Evil _qui se respecte, un problème devrait survenir.

_Ichigo Kurosaki est profondément choqué que quelqu'un d'autre ait fait la preview à sa place. _

**Renji Abarai : **Moi pendant le jour de l'an, j'ai regardé _Terminator 2, _c'était trop bien !

**Terminator : **Parle à ma main.

**Renji Abarai : **TERMINATOR ?! C'est toi ?! Je croyais que tu étais mort à la fin du film, comment tu as survécu ?!

**Terminator : **Parle à ma main.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mec, arrête de spoil tout le monde, nan ?

**Terminator : **Je suis venu terminer Leon S Kennedy. Leon S Kennedy, je suis venu te terminer.

**Leon S Kennedy : **Comme d'habitude. Ils ont été nombreux à tenter de le faire …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Bon coupez moi cette preview. C'est n'importe quoi.

**Terminator : **Gin Ichimaru. Tu m'as invité dans ce monde. Pour quelle raison ?

_Tout le monde regarde Ichimaru Gin._

**Gin Ichimaru : **M'en fous.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Personne n'a invité l'Inspecteur Gadget ? C'est le jour de l'an, non ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est la rentrée, ouais …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ah oui. Bon courage à mes fidèles lecteurs qui arrivent à cette date fatidique et cruelle.

**Terminator : **Gin Ichimaru, je vais te terminer.


	77. The Blade Of Destruction

**_Commentaire de l'auteur : _****_Bonjour à ceux qui lisent ! Sachant que moi aussi je suis frappé par les foudres de la rentrée, et qu'un Master prend relativement beaucoup de temps ... il me sera impossible de continuer un rythme de publication de 2 chapitres par semaine. Je reprendrai un rythme d'un par semaine donc, à partir de la semaine prochaine, et ... il est fort probable qu'au bout d'un certain temps, une pause pour une durée indéterminée soit à envisager ... en attendant, bonne lecture !_**

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Tandis que les Cavaliers du Diable ont une petite entrevue avec le groupe de Grimmjow, la bataille fait rage au Seireitei : Zaraki Kenpachi finit par retirer son bandeau dans l'affrontement âpre l'opposant à Nikushimi, tandis que Shinji Hirako déclenche son Bankai face à Ulquiorra et Yokubari. Enfin, Yamamoto Genryûsai et Meikyû continuent de ravager les environs par des coups toujours plus puissants …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Noroi **

Générale de la Malédiction et particulièrement sadique, tempérament couplé à une attitude parfois joueuse, Noroi est observée avec un œil particulièrement effrayé par ses subordonnés. Elle-même n'en démord pas, et joue avec son image de façon parfois exagérée. Depuis son arrivée dans les troupes de Meikyû, elle s'est liée d'une très forte amitié avec sa colocataire de chambre, Kyôkutan.

_**CHAPTER LXXVII : THE BLADE OF DESTRUCTION **_

**L**'éclat des flammes intenses, la toute puissante lame de Zanka no Tachi capable de dévaster n'importe quelle défense, se retrouvait lentement happée par les ténèbres ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?!

« — Kaimetsu est capable de tout détruire ... et Zanka no Tachi, ne fait pas exception à la règle. »

Des mots teintés d'arrogance, qui reflétaient pourtant une certaine réalité difficile à accepter …

Les yeux de Genryûsai se plissèrent doucement, alors que le vétéran parmi les Shinigamis utilisa finalement son shunpô. Tout le terrain sur le sillage de la vague noire de destruction, se fit vaporiser. Le Capitaine-Commandant se posa sur le sol, le visage marqué par l'étonnement. Comment … son pouvoir avait-il pu être annihilé de la sorte … ?

Meikyû, lui, se postait juste en face de lui, un air calme et posé sur son visage, visiblement satisfait de son petit effet. Faire perdre la confiance du plus puissant Shinigami … relevait d'un bel exploit. Ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes, puisque le concerné reprit un air particulièrement irrité, à la seconde suivante, visiblement décidé à faire mentir les faits.

« — Je vois. Martela Yamamoto. Tu as des tours à revendre.

— Si ce n'était que des tours, mon pauvre ami. Cesse donc de te voiler la face … ce combat, tu ne le remporteras pas.

— Silence ! »

_Immediate Music — Survive the Game_

Brûlante de colère, la lame du Commandant s'abattit une nouvelle fois, et fit frémir un Seireitei déjà bien marqué par les innombrables conflits qui y régnaient. Mais le coup de Genryûsai n'atteint pas sa cible, étant donné que cette dernière avait simplement disparue, à quelques mètres.

Il fallait comprendre le fonctionnement de cette épée. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait employé deux techniques, dont la première s'avérait être un accroissement constant de son propre pouvoir, et le second une annihilation pure de l'adversaire. Probablement une conséquence du premier. Visiblement, Meikyû se servaient _« d'ères des ténèbres » _… combien en possédait-il … ? Et surtout …

« — Je vois qu'une question te brûle les lèvres. Sourit doucement l'homme au teint pâle. Et je vais te répondre : c'est _non. _Kaimetsu ne possède pas de Bankai. C'est le seul Zanpakutô qui ne peut pas en avoir un.

— … Comment cela se fait-il ?

— Mon épée est déjà dans sa forme libérée la plus pure. La destruction, pure et simple. »

Quelque peu rassuré par ces mots, le vieil homme se reconcentra néanmoins. Il ne fallait absolument pas sous-estimer ses adversaires, et encore moins cet homme-là … Et qui plus est, son manteau de feu solaire le protégeait certes, mais à quel prix ? Le Seireitei en pâtissait réellement. Les yeux du Shinigami le plus gradé des lieux se fermèrent doucement, tandis que doucement, les flammes qui faisaient office de barrière, disparurent, sous le regard particulièrement intéressé de l'envahisseur.

« — Ah, tu renonces donc à ton bouclier … tu veux que je te dise une chose ? Il s'agissait de ton meilleur atout, contre moi. Même s'il n'aurait pas fait long-feu non plus …

— Ne pense pas m'être supérieur à ce point, idiot. Grommela le vieil homme. Je vais te montrer pourquoi je suis le Capitaine-Commandant, maintenant. »

En un shunpô aussi vif que la foudre, Yamamoto se retrouva dans le dos de son adversaire, dont le regard se plissa immédiatement. La lame fumante s'éleva, alors que son utilisateur agissait avec une certaine précipitation.

Meikyû sauta légèrement en retrait, pour éviter un coup qui fit trembler les environs tout en projetant de nombreuses roches aux alentours.

« — Je suis un modèle pour les jeunes du Seireitei. Sans une base solide, il n'y a pas d'avenir. Et je me dois de constituer cette base pour toutes les générations qui me suivent ! »

Un cratère immense venait d'apparaître. Le simple contact entre la lame du Commandant et le sol suffisait à provoquer cet effet. Meikyû, lui, ne répondit rien aux propos tenus par son adversaire, qui jaillit justement du trou, pour venir vers son ennemi. Sa lame traversa l'air, atteignant immédiatement son ennemi. Ce dernier plaça Kaimetsu en opposition, et le choc entre les deux épées fut brutal : ce fut l'ancien Shinigami qui perdit alors pied, étant projeté violemment vers le sol par le coup vertical de son adversaire, sans que son Zanpakutô ne subisse pourtant le moindre préjudice visible, étant au contraire constamment entouré par cette aura noire malveillante. Fait qui n'impressionna néanmoins pas le moins du monde son assaillant.

« — Et sois en certain, Meikyû ! Grommela le supérieur de Chôjiro Sasakibe. Tant que moi, Yamamoto Genryûsai, sera vivant, alors peu importe le nombre de tes victimes, peu importe combien tu ravageras le Seireitei ! Il y aura toujours au moins une âme pour se souvenir de tes méfaits, et d'hurler vengeance ! _**Tenchi Kaijin **_! »

Une vague de feu brûlante et explosive fusa à toute allure. Cette fois-ci, un shunpô permis à l'homme aux cheveux noirs de s'en sortir, sans être touché par la toute-puissance du Bankai de Yamamoto Genryûsai. Ce dernier avait beau avoir abandonné l'idée de se défendre, il ne demeurait pas moins un adversaire redoutable. Rien d'étonnant … pour cet homme, qui avait déjà fait preuve d'un art de la guerre particulièrement développé, des milliers d'années avant aujourd'hui. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de celui qui fut jadis son frère d'arme.

« — Désolé, Genryûsai … Murmura doucement Meikyû. Mais moi aussi, je dois forger l'avenir de mes troupes. »

Prenant son sabre à deux mains, la puissante âme damnée apparut juste devant son opposant, dont le regard s'élargit doucement. La vitesse de déplacement de cet homme était également redoutable, et le mésestimer conduirait inexorablement à une défaite. Le Commandant souleva son arme, et Meikyû abattit la sienne. Un nouveau choc violent fit frémir l'atmosphère environnante. Yamamoto constata avec une forme non dissimulée de colère que son adversaire commençait doucement à prendre le dessus. Son pouvoir ne cessait-il donc pas de grandir ?!

Une explosion sombre plongea encore les environs dans une obscurité encore plus grande. Le corps de Yamamoto lui-même fut projeté sérieusement, à quelques mètres plus loin, avant que le Shinigami ne parvienne à redresser la trajectoire, des égratignures ornant de plus en plus son corps, marqué par le temps. S'avançant de quelques pas, l'âme damnée prit un air relativement neutre.

« — Tu n'es pas à la hauteur, Genryûsai. Rends-toi à l'évidence …

— Ne présume pas trop ! Grogna ce dernier, en plaçant son Zanpakutô droit face à lui. _Hado n°88 : __**Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho **_! »

_Bleach OST — Treachery_

Un immense éclair bleuté gronda, et éclata depuis la lame du sabre de Yamamoto, fonçant droit vers son adversaire, et soulevant quelques dizaines de petites roches au passage. Immobile pendant quelques instants, l'homme ayant tourné le dos aux Shinigamis souleva son obscure épée : en un instant, le puissant sort de kidô du Capitaine menant les Treize Armées fut tranché en deux, sous l'air courroucé de ce dernier. Les options d'avenir s'amenuisaient doucement pour lui. Mais la bataille était loin d'être jouée.

Yamamoto s'élança de nouveau, effectuant un nouveau shunpô, et arrivant directement à la hauteur de son adversaire. Soulevant son arme, le Shinigami l'abattit fort violemment, mais de nouveau, ne toucha que l'air lourd de l'atmosphère. Dans son dos, Meikyû venait de réapparaître.

« — Je vois. Martela le vieil homme. Ta première ère de la destruction a également augmenté ta vitesse. Siffla-t-il, d'un œil inquisiteur.

— Tu n'y es pas, Genryûsai. Sourit lentement son interlocuteur. Mais tu as probablement du mal à le comprendre, toi qui est si habitué à écraser tes adversaires sans effectuer beaucoup d'efforts …

— Où veux-tu en venir ?!

— Laisse-moi plutôt te poser cette question : quand, pour la dernière fois, as-tu atteint les limites de ton pouvoir ? »

Les yeux du Commandant s'écarquillèrent. Machinalement, le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa lame ayant le pouvoir de tout calciner, avant de regarder sa main, tenant fermement son arme. Serait-il possible …

« — Cela fait un moment que nous croisons le fer, Genryûsai … ton Bankai consomme énormément d'énergie. Tu perds à chaque seconde de l'énergie, ce qui est normal lorsque l'on maintient une telle dose de pouvoir constamment … mais tu n'as pas tort, en effet. Ma première technique employée a eu un rôle. Et il s'agissait même de son _premier _rôle : pour remporter un conflit, l'usure est l'un des moyens de parvenir à ses fins. C'est-à-dire … toujours disposer de davantage de forces que son adversaire … moi, contrairement à toi, je ne perds pas d'énergie en ne faisant rien.

— Balivernes ! Je dispose encore de suffisamment d'énergie pour t'éliminer trois fois ! »

De nombreux squelettes jaillirent du sol, autour de Meikyû, signe que le vieil homme usait de nouveau de son pouvoir. Mais une onde de choc sombre entoura le corps de l'ancien Capitaine : à la seconde suivante, tous ces tas d'os furent vaporisés, anéantis, sans que Yamamoto ne puisse faire grand-chose, sinon contempler avec une certaine dose d'effroi que les propos de son interlocuteur pourraient s'avérer exacts.

Mais même s'il ne disposait plus qu'une étincelle de vie, il l'utiliserait pour consumer son ennemi. Meikyû, lui, pointa son épée directement face à son adversaire.

Kaimetsu se souleva en direction des cieux, avant qu'une sphère ténébreuse grandissante ne l'entoure. Autour, les nombreux débris résultant de cet affrontement titanesque s'agitèrent. Genryûsai Yamamoto lui-même plissa son regard. Que préparait encore cet énergumène ? Ses techniques lui étaient totalement inconnues. Mais il ne laisserait pas cet homme lui ôter sa vie, pas sans combattre et l'envoyer de nouveau en Enfer, au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait. L'énergie spirituelle du Capitaine le plus ancien du Gotei 13 s'accrût de plus en plus.

« — J'ignore que tu comptes faire avec ce pouvoir, mais sache que je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer si facilement … _Zanka no Tachi Centre : __**Taigôshi.**_ »

Des flammes entourèrent le Commandant, et la température ambiante explosa encore, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus lourde. Une sphère orangée et brûlante, d'un éclat inouï, venait d'apparaître … en-dessous du Shinigami le plus ancien de tous. Yamamoto souleva à son tour son épée, et à l'instant suivant, l'éclat brûlant de ce cercle se matérialisa dans l'air, jusqu'à former une sphère semblable à une véritable étoile, au Soleil, dans un format réduit.

_Le Seireitei allait en souffrir. Mais ils devaient tenir bon ! _

« — Je ressens une dose d'énergie spirituelle intense dans cette petite sphère. C'est ton va-tout ? C'est risqué, comme coup.

— La vie est faite de risques, pauvre fou.

— En effet. Concéda doucement son adversaire. Mais sois prêt à en accepter les conséquences … _Sanseiki no Yami :_ _**Hinkiryu.**_ Souffla-t-il. »

Toute l'aura malfaisante et lourde de Meikyû commençait à s'étendre dans les environs ? Son coup était donc omnidirectionnel ?! Bien, il n'y avait pas matière à reculer, de toute manière. Serrant les dents, et rassemblant encore les forces restant en lui, le Capitaine-Commandant lança littéralement son pouvoir, le petit soleil se déplaçant rapidement, avant de rentrer en collision avec un rideau ténébreux. Rideau ténébreux qu'il traversa.

Quel pouvoir utilisait cet hérétique ?! Il était néanmoins trop tard pour y songer. Une explosion d'une violence incommensurable déchira le sol, anéantissant tout ce qui se trouvait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Des âmes damnées, des Shinigamis, avaient probablement péris à cause de cette attaque. Mais les grandes victoires … doivent comporter de grands sacrifices. Les yeux de Yamamoto se fermèrent. Meikyû ne pouvait pas avoir échappé à l'explosion, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse éviter pareille attaque.

Mais dans cet amas de flammes incandescentes, le Shinigami à la tête du Seireitei se rendit rapidement compte d'une chose : l'aura de l'ennemi n'avait pas cessé de s'étendre dans les environs. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le détenteur de Zanka no Tachi fut happé par les ténèbres …

Face à lui, une ombre se tenait. Ensanglanté et calciné comme rarement auparavant, Meikyû lança pourtant un regard teinté d'un triomphe, à son redoutable adversaire. Titubant lors de sa marche dans ces terres enflammées, l'ancien Shinigami se posa juste devant celui avec qui il croisait le fer, traversant l'immense nuage de poussière opaque.

« — Pour livrer un combat, Capitaine-Commandant, il faut que l'autre ait la volonté de se battre … une volonté que je viens de détruire. »

Le fier et puissant Yamamoto Genryûsai, affichait un regard d'un vide extrême. Son énergie spirituelle, elle, diminuait constamment, à tel point que son Bankai fut annulé en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Ryûjin Jakka remplaçant immédiatement Zanka no Tachi, avant de prendre la forme d'un Asauchi classique. Un combattant sans volonté n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser un Shikai. Le vieil homme se retrouvait littéralement à genou, fixant un point dans le vide.

La lame de l'âme damnée se pointa juste en face du cou de sa cible, sans que cette dernière n'esquisse le moindre geste.

« — À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que ton Taigôshi puisse encore exploser avec autant de puissance, alors que ma technique était également supposée supprimer la volonté de ton Zanpakutô … mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant. Adieu, Yamamoto Genryûsai. »

Toute la poussière tournoya, soufflée doucement par une aura. Meikyû plissa légèrement le regard, avant de se retourner : non, il se trompait. Il n'y avait pas une seule aura, dans les environs.

« — Désolé, on ne peut pas te laisser tuer Yama-ji sans bouger le moindre pouce, non ?

— Nous sommes vos adversaires, à partir de maintenant. »

Kyôraku Shunsui et Ukitake Jushirô venaient de faire irruption, en compagnie de leurs Lieutenantes respectifs, à savoir Nanao Ise et Rukia Kuchiki, placées toutes deux légèrement en retrait. Les deux premiers élèves de Genryûsai à l'Académie, hein … ? Meikyû se retourna doucement dans leur direction.

L'homme au regard sombre portait les traces indéniables d'une lutte féroce avec son ennemi : il n'y avait désormais plus aucune trace de la fine cuirasse sur son corps. Juste … un shihakusho de Shinigami, agrémenté des restes d'un haori similaire à ceux des Capitaines d'aujourd'hui.

« — Alors, vous êtes les prochains. »

_Seireitei — Près de la Quatrième Division. _

Immobile, le Général de l'Avarice, Yokubari, observait son adversaire, Shinji Hirako, arborer un air relativement calme, quand bien même faisait-il face à deux âmes damnées d'un niveau très élevé. Le Vizard aux cheveux blonds avait vite fait de noter ce petit air satisfait, naissant chez son vis-à-vis. Pour autant, le combat ne tournait vraiment pas en sa faveur pour le moment.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, lui, venait de prendre de la distance, afin d'analyser la situation. Il y avait bien peu d'options qui s'offraient à lui, et l'Arrancar sentait une certaine lourdeur dans ses mouvements. Yokubari n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait évoqué le sujet de son contrôle, mais cela n'importait guère le nihiliste présumé. Les choses évoluaient … comme elles devaient le faire, rien de plus.

Un silence prit lentement place parmi les protagonistes, semant une forme de doute sur les intentions de chacun. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le Général de Meikyû ne décide de se mouvoir : l'âme damnée disparue instantanément du champ de vision de Shinji … pour apparaître dans le dos d'Ulquiorra. Ce dernier plissa légèrement le regard, avant de faire volte-face, évitant la lame tranchante de son adversaire et supposé supérieur.

« — T'es plutôt agile pour un type qui a subi mon pouvoir. Concéda Yokubari, d'un air relativement détaché. Mais sois certain que tu vas disparaître … »

Comme bien souvent, Ulquiorra ne répondit pas un mot aux propos tenus par son interlocuteur, et préféra laisser sa lance verdâtre le faire à sa place : projetée à vive allure, elle n'atteint néanmoins pas sa cible, qui évita l'impact, au prix d'un vif mouvement sur sa droite. Sans plus tarder, l'explosion résultant de cet assaut, fit frémir les environs d'un tremblement révélateur du pouvoir destructeur de l'Arrancar. Néanmoins, quelque chose clocha : la vague de flammes, générées par la déflagration, s'approcha soudainement du dos de Yokubari. Bien trop soudainement pour que cela soit naturel. Le Général fut heurté droit dans son dos, avant d'être projeté sur le sol, violemment.

Ayant assisté à la scène aux premières loges, Ulquiorra put prendre ses dispositions afin d'échapper à pareille supplice, et son sonido fut suffisant afin d'instaurer une distance respectable entre lui et la chaleur de la mort.

Bien évidemment, Hirako Shinji, la main levée, s'avérait être le coupable de ce coup relativement bas. Au moins cela semblait avoir suffi à sonner sérieusement l'homme aux cheveux bouclés, gisant sur le sol, et portant le titre de Général de l'Avarice.

Shinji, lui, lança un regard flou, derrière son masque de Hollow, à Ulquiorra. Ce dernier ne chercha aucunement à répondre, ni par les mots, ni par l'expression de son visage. Comme le petit Capitaine aux cheveux blancs vaincu précédemment, une histoire de vengeance s'immisçait dans l'esprit de cet homme et lui obstruait toute notion de logique.

« — Il est temps d'en finir avec toute cette histoire, tu ne crois pas ? Maugréa le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, la voix brisée par les pouvoirs de Hollow, précédemment libérés.

— Si tu le dis. Rétorqua simplement l'ancien subordonné de Sôsuke Aizen. »

Les deux adversaires s'observèrent mutuellement, Shinji cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien motiver cet homme à lever son épée. Et ce dernier, ne laissait absolument rien transparaître de ses pensées, par ses yeux émeraude, et visiblement vidés de toute charge émotionnelle.

« — Avant qu'on le fasse … est-ce que tu tiens … à Orihime-chan ? »

Posée de cette façon, la question avait de quoi surprendre. Même Ulquiorra sortit de sa torpeur habituelle, haussant très légèrement ses sourcils, avant de reprendre son expression de pierre.

« — Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses une question pareille. Répondit calmement.

— Et tu n'y réponds pas. Fit remarquer le Vizard, sans tonalité particulière.

— Alors c'est une réponse négative. Lâcha lentement son interlocuteur, tandis que le Capitaine plissa le regard.

— Tu mens, hein … ?

— Poser des questions et avoir une réponse prédéfinie là-dessus est absurde. Martela l'Arrancar au teint pâle. Maintenant, achevons cet affrontement. _Cero_. »

Un rayon vert éclatant explosa, et fusa droit vers le Shinigami ayant à la fois succédé et précédé à Aizen Sôsuke. La main du blond se leva, et provoqua de nouveaux remous dans l'atmosphère. Le rayon projeté par le feu Cuarta se stoppa net, comme bloqué par une muraille invisible et surtout, infranchissable. Cet échec ne provoqua pas de réaction particulière chez l'assaillant, qui se contenta de lancer son regard vide là-dessus, et par la même occasion, de voir son énergie lui revenir droit dessus. Ses grandes ailes lui permirent de prendre de la hauteur … mais au bout d'une certaine distance, quand bien même il n'y avait rien en face de lui, l'Arrancar se sentit heurté violemment, et projeté vers l'arrière, là où il parvint cela dit à reprendre un certain équilibre. Au moins son Cero ne l'avait-il pas atteint.

« — Hahaha … »

Le rire de Yokubari attira vivement l'attention du Capitaine qui menait le combat d'une poigne de fer, jusque-là. Le Général de Meikyû se redressait lentement, visiblement plutôt couvert de quelques blessures.

« — Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Siffla l'hybride aux cheveux blonds.

— C'est toi. Affirma clairement son interlocuteur. Tu parles, d'un contrôle absolu sur l'espace … tu es un sacré farceur, après tout. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

— J'vois pas où tu veux en venir.

— Vraiment … ? Laisse-moi te demander alors … si tu contrôles l'espace de façon absolue … pourquoi est-ce que tous les renvois que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant son rectilignes ? Tu pourrais déformer l'espace de façon bien plus complexe, et nous avoir bien plus facilement, je me trompe ? »

Hirako Shinji ne répondit pas, devant les déblatérations de son adversaire. Ce dernier l'avait plutôt bien observé, il fallait dire. Néanmoins, le Vizard ne parut pas réellement perturbé par les théories de son ennemi, qui cherchait bien à révéler une faille majeure dans son Bankai.

« — Voilà ma conclusion : ton Bankai manipule vraiment l'espace … mais tu sembles créer de vrais blocs invisibles à l'œil nu, que tu déplaces à ta guise. Pour écraser, renvoyer, bloquer … et dans ce cas-là … tu es beaucoup moins dangereux que tu ne voudrais le faire croire.

— Tu sembles oublier que ton épée m'a traversée tout à l'heure. Sourit doucement le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division.

— C'est exact. C'est le point que je cherchais encore à comprendre … jusqu'à maintenant. »

Une douleur étrange s'empara du corps tout entier du Capitaine de la Cinquième Division : une trainée énergétique, provenant de l'épée du Général, venait … de le toucher … ? Il n'avait rien vu … ? Une trainée d'énergie sur le sol, il pouvait même manipuler ça ?!

« — … Mais en réalité, Capitaine, ton pouvoir, je ne le comprends pas. Tu dis peut-être la vérité … tout ce que je voulais, c'était te toucher une fois seulement … »

Bon sang ! Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement par un stratagème de débutant ?! Une diversion pareille n'aurait pas dû fonctionner … !

Le Shinigami sentit ses doigts désobéir aux nerfs de sa tête. Mais il se devait bien de reprendre le contrôle, après une telle chose … ! Il irait éliminer ces deux types ! Il devait le faire !

« — Tu penses que ton adversaire le plus dangereux est Ulquiorra Schiffer. Et tu as raison … alors attaque-le ! »

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Comment cela était-il possible ?! Les mains du Vizard se levèrent, et provoquèrent de nouvelles secousses dans les environs. Ulquiorra, lui, ne savait pas réellement où ni comment se défendre face à ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Heurté dans le dos, l'ancien Espada utilisa alors son sonido, pour s'approcher de Yokubari, marionnettiste improvisé. Mais à peine son mouvement fut-il achevé que de nouveau, l'Arrancar se sentit percuté par un mur invisible, le renvoyant plus loin.

Matérialisant une lance verte dans ses mains, l'ancien pensionnaire de Las Noches ne se priva pour lancer son projectile droit devant lui, avant qu'une explosion violente ne prenne place.

« — De tous les Généraux, je suis celui qui parvient le mieux à utiliser les pouvoirs de mon Meikaitana à distance … considère qu'avoir été touché par ce simple coup, revient à avoir été tranché par ma lame … »

Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur le visage de Shinji. Personne ne pouvait le prendre à défaut de cette façon. Il devait réagir ! Autour d'eux, le voile jaunâtre relativement opaque empêchait une bonne visibilité. Et en tant que Capitaine, il ne demanderait de toute façon pas la moindre aide. Il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer faible !

Yokubari, en quelques pas, s'approcha de sa proie. Son épée s'agita langoureusement, prête à déchirer la chair de l'ancien banni. Ulquiorra, lui, cherchait toujours un moyen de pouvoir survivre à toute cette agitation, étant constamment repoussé par diverses offensives invisibles et involontaires du Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Le Meikaitana se souleva doucement, avant de lacérer la jambe gauche du Shinigami, sans que ce dernier ne puisse réagir. Gémissant légèrement de douleur, Hirako sentait doucement son corps refuser toute objection provenant de son âme. Bordel !

« — Tu es moins résistant qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer psychologiquement, étonnant, non ? Maintenant, finis-en avec lui … écrase-le entre quatre murs d'espace solidifiés et invisibles s'il le faut, je suis sûr que tu en es capable. »

Impuissant, Shinji se laissait aller à la volonté de son adversaire. Quelle déchéance … n'y avait-il donc pas d'alternative pour s'en sortir ?!

Plus loin, Ulquiorra ne semblait également pas réellement trouver d'alternative à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tournoyant sur lui-même pour lancer des Cero, ces derniers se faisaient littéralement happés par la dimension dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pire même, les explosions contenues se rapprochaient et l'entouraient inexorablement.

Quelques fissures se dessinèrent néanmoins, et le son de craquelures les accompagnèrent : le voile du Capitaine Shinji Hirako, était littéralement en train de se faire briser. Une once de surprise gagna le visage de Yokubari : une ombre venait d'apparaître, brisant le Bankai, tombant littéralement des cieux.

_Yasuharu Takanashi — Scarlett Warrioress _

Le long haori blanc flottant dans les airs, cette longue chevelure ébène et détachée, laissait apparaître sous un jour nouveau, le Capitaine de la Quatrième Division : Unohana Retsu.

Cette dernière fusait telle une bombe vers le Général de Meikyû, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent instantanément. La lame de son Asauchi traçant un arc macabre, menaçant d'ôter la vie de celui qui jouait avec tant d'autres. Par réflexe, Yokubari sauta vers l'arrière, évitant ainsi le tranchant du katana adverse, ce dernier provoquant une large levée de poussière, balayée dans la seconde suivante par la dernière arrivante, au regard sombre.

« — Capitaine Hirako. Murmura-t-elle doucement. N'hésitez pas à solliciter mon aide dans ce genre de situation. »

Le concerné ne savait guère quelle réponse adopter dans cette situation.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ulquiorra constata rapidement qu'une fois la grande barrière brisée à l'extérieur … il ne se produisait simplement plus rien à l'intérieur de la zone donnée. Ses ailes lui permirent simplement d'éviter la propagation des explosions menaçantes.

Le champ de bataille, lui, offrait Unohana en tant que nouvelle participante, face à un Yokubari légèrement décontenancé. Cette femme dégageait quelque chose de malsain, terriblement malsain. L'actuelle Capitaine de la Quatrième Division souleva doucement son Zanpakutô, pour le pointer en direction du Général de l'Avarice.

« — Ne faîtes donc pas cette tête. Sourit légèrement la Shinigami. Dans une guerre, il faut du sang, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?! Grommela-t-il, sur la défensive.

— Eh bien … je pense avoir perdu quelque peu la main … mais à une époque, il s'agissait de ma spécialité. »

Sans prévenir, la guérisseuse la plus réputée parmi les Treize Armées se retrouva dans le dos de sa cible, et abattit son épée. Yokubari réagit immédiatement, mais la force du coup le propulsa à une dizaine de mètres en arrière. C'était ridicule ! Il s'agissait d'un Asauchi !

Et quelques secondes suffirent ensuite à Shinji pour se rendre compte de quelque chose : son corps ne lui paraissait plus aussi lourd. Sur son corps, des résidus de particules spirituelles ? Unohana lui aurait permis de se soigner en si peu de temps, sans que lui-même ne s'en rende compte ? Le Vizard ne connaissait que peu cette femme sous ce jour-là. Non, à vrai dire … il ne l'avait jamais vu sur le champ-de-bataille. Qui aurait cru … qu'elle agissait de la sorte ? D'ici, Hirako ne la voyait que de dos. Il pouvait pourtant sentir elle une aura presque maléfique se dégager, de chacun de ses mouvements.

« — Capitaine Hirako. Je vais me charger de ce Général. Veuillez s'il vous plaît en faire de même avec cet Arrancar.

— E-Euh, ouais, bien sûr. Bégaya légèrement le susnommé, devant le comportement quelque peu changé de sa collègue.

— Bien. Sourit doucement, presque avec tendresse cette dernière, ce qui ne concordait absolument pas à la situation. »

La Shinigami avança de quelques lents pas, pour arriver non loin de celui qu'elle venait d'attaquer. Se relevant et nettoyant les quelques gouttes de sang liées à ce dernier coup, le jeune homme cherchait encore à bien se remettre les idées en place, lorsqu'il vit cette femme Shinigami s'approcher de lui, et lui lancer un regard troublant par sa signification. Une forme de joie, de sadisme ? Sérieusement ? Chez un officier des Treize Divisions ?

« — Je m'appelle Unohana Retsu. Annonça-t-elle doucement. Je suis celle qui a instauré la lignée des _« Kenpachi »_ … enchantée. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : FATE IS FASTER THAN YOU**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Sanseiki no Yami : Hinkiryu : **Troisième Ère des Ténèbres : Volonté Agonisante.

**Taigôshi : **Soleil Divin.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « La Féminisation »**

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **Chers lecteurs. Je sais que je suis déjà mort, mais on s'en tape. Sachez que le prochain chapitre, _Fate is Faster Than You, _sera publié Mercredi prochain. Mais sachez surtout qu'aujourd'hui, je vais parler d'un problème horrible qui détruit le monde : la féminisation.

**Kensei Muguruma : **Exact.

**Yokubari : **J'suis d'accord.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Pire sa mère.

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **Aujourd'hui, les femmes se sentent libres et nous cassent tout le temps les oreilles.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **'Tain, Nell me prend trop la tête, et Hallibel se prend pour une Reine.

**Tout le monde : **(Ah bon Hallibel n'était pas la Reine du Hueco Mundo ?)

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **Elles se mêlent constamment des affaires qui ne leur concernent pas …

**Yokubari : **Elles gueulent pour rien, comme Kyôkutan.

**Kensei Muguruma : **Sans compter le fait que ce soient de grosses taffioles, comme Shûhei.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Grave sérieux.

**Gin Ichimaru : **Hé, Grimmjow, pourquoi tu vas gratter l'amitié ? L-O-L !

**Sôsuke Aizen :** Gin, arrête de voler mes répliques. Mon L-O-L est déjà copyrighté.

**Gin Ichimaru : **L-O-L ! L-O-L ! L-O-L !

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **Attendez, vous ne savez pas ce qui est pire : elles veulent un meilleur salaire que nous à la Soul Society.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Truc de ouf sérieux.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Grimmjow, tu n'as pas d'amis. Tu vas trainer avec des Shinigamis.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Et t'es content parce que t'as fait une rime, hein ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **L-O-L !

_Tout le monde est estomaqué. Ulquiorra Schiffer n'est-il pas censé être sans sentiment ?_

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour. Qu'est-ce qui est petit et qui est grand ? Shinsô. L-O-L !

**Gin Ichimaru :** Hé, Ulquiorra, faut pas que tu dises les réponses à tes devinettes directement !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Me parle pas, espèce de malade mental. Vous êtes tous des malades mentaux ici. Je vais vous soigner avec mon intelligence.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Genre, t'es pas content parce qu'on a rabaissée ta Orihime Inoue ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **C'est qui ? Je connais pas. Jamais entendu parler. T'es bizarre, Grimmjow.

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **C'est une femme, donc une chose inutile et envahissante qui fait toutes les publicités.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Ah bon ? Pourquoi je ne te vois pas dans les publicités alors ? L-O-L, je t'ai cassé en pièces détachées.

**Sôsuke Aizen : **Dans ce genre de situation, il vaut mieux pour vous implorer Aizen Sôsuke-sama pour venir vous sauver de la bêtise d'Ulquiorra.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **L-O-L.

**Kensei Muguruma : **Casse pas tout notre truc, tu veux ? Bon …

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **JE N'AI PAS PERDU DANS CE CHAPITRE. QUI A COMPRIS ?!

_Le sol tremble violemment. Tout le monde se tait, Aizen et Gin y compris. _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **L-O-L il s'est fait torché. Sévère même. Ça a dû faire mal.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer est placé sur le Sokyôku. _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **L-O-L le petit oiseau rouge. Il va me tuer ?

_Ulquiorra Schiffer est tué. Tout le monde jubile. Pendant que Yamamoto s'éloigne en poussant des hurlements incompréhensibles._

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **Le Sokyôku, c'est un bon lui. J'parie que c'est un mec. Les femmes sont des fléaux.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je vois. Tu penses donc qu'Hisana était un fléau.

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **HEIN ?! Capitaine Kuchiki ?! Non, on parlait des femmes … y'a des exceptions !

**Unohana Retsu : **Vous parliez donc des femmes ?

**Kensei Muguruma : **Pas du tout. Le mec vient nous prendre la tête avec ses histoires.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Grave, on avait rien demandé sa mère.

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **HEIN … ?!

**Gin Ichimaru : **Capitaine Unohana, j'ai tout vu ! Grimmjow accompagnait Iba Tetsuazemon !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Arrête de dire n'importe quoi toi !

**Unohana Retsu : **Je vois. Le prix du sang est maintenant versé.

_Une tombe à l'effigie de Grimmjow Jaggerjack est posée._

_Aucune tombe pour Iba, qui a été retrouvé …_

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : … **En pièces détachées, L-O-L.


	78. Fate Is Faster Than You

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Au terme d'un combat éprouvant, Yamamoto Genryûsai finit par perdre sa volonté suite au pouvoir de Kaimetsu, mais est sauvé de justesse par ses premiers élèves, Ukitake Jushirô et Kyôraku Shunsui, accompagnés par leurs vices-Capitaines. _

_Pendant ce temps, Unohana intervient également in-extremis pour sauver Shinji Hirako de la lame de Yokubari, occasionnant ainsi un nouvel affrontement, la Shinigami face au Général, et le Vizard face à l'Arrancar … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Yokubari **

D'humeur variable, Yokubari est surtout une personne appréciant mettre des bâtons dans les roues des autres, s'offrant le luxe de se mêler des affaires qui ne sont pas les siennes. Il entretient une relation de haine continue avec Kyôkutan qui ne supporte pas sa manie à s'immiscer dans les discussions des autres.

_**CHAPTER LXXVIII : FATE IS FASTER THAN YOU**_

**D**ebout, les yeux concentrés, Yokubari ne montrait pas grand signe de vie de par son attitude. Le Général considéra un instant la situation : ses blessures contractées lors de ses différents affrontements ne lui permettaient certainement pas de prendre l'avantage sur cette Shinigami au regard teinté de sang. Le calme affiché qu'elle laissait apparaître contrastait avec la lueur bestiale et presque sauvage qui ressortait de ses pupilles. Cette femme pouvait-elle réellement être considérée comme étant une _guérisseuse _?

Le fin sourire sadique qui se dessinait sur le visage de la concernée tendait plutôt vers la négative.

« — Serait-ce de la peur qui émane de vos yeux ? Murmura la Capitaine de Kotetsu Isane.

— Tu te poses les mauvaises questions. Affirma en retour son adversaire.

— Je vois. Je suis désolée, mais la situation actuelle du Seireitei est préoccupante, je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps de longtemps croiser le fer.

— Tu veux dire que tu vas m'éliminer direct, hein ?

— C'est exact. »

Comme pour montrer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples paroles en l'air, la Shinigami aux cheveux d'une noirceur nocturne fusa droit vers son adversaire, lequel cherchait déjà un moyen de riposter.

Mais les mouvements de celle qui venait de se présenter comme la fondatrice de la lignée des Kenpachi, surpassaient la réaction du Général. Ce dernier écarquilla vivement les yeux, lorsque sa cuisse gauche fut sérieusement entaillée par un coup qu'il n'avait même pas vu venir. Une expression de douleur s'empara de son visage, alors que l'ombre de son assaillante se trouvait encore dans son dos. Le haori blanc flottant doucement se retourna, laissant sa propriétaire faire volte-face, en abattant par la même occasion sa fine lame aiguisée.

Un geste de survie s'empara des mouvements du subordonné de Meikyû, qui souleva instantanément son épée pour la mettre en opposition : le coup fut particulièrement puissant, et de nouveau, Yokubari fut projeté en arrière, à une dizaine de mètres de là, laissant une expression de haine non dissimulée gagner en bonne partie son visage. Et ce dernier parvint à se rééquilibrer, titubant légèrement par la même occasion, plantant son épée dans le sol, et haletant.

« — Je ne vous laisserai pas respirer, s'il le faut. »

Un shunpô venait d'emmener Unohana Retsu juste à côté du Général de l'Avarice. Laissant échapper un grognement de colère, ce dernier fit exploser une vague d'énergie depuis son épée, cherchant à atteindre son adversaire directement. Mais la projection d'énergie heurta le métal de Minazuki, toujours scellé sous forme d'Asauchi, avant d'être tranchée en deux.

La Shinigami amorça alors le début d'un nouvel assaut, sous les yeux écarquillés de son adversaire. L'épée fusa dans l'air, menaçant de trancher la gorge de Yokubari, lequel parvint à l'éviter en se baissant sensiblement, avant de tenter à son tour une contre-attaque, toujours par la projection. Un saut bien sentit permis à Unohana de prendre de la hauteur, mais aussi de s'ouvrir un nouvel angle d'attaque : la femme menant la Quatrième Division plaça la paume de sa main en face d'elle, avant de commencer à réciter une incantation de kidô :

« — _Dispersion des os de la bête ! Clocher, joyau rouge et roue d'acier. Avance et deviens le vent, arrête-toi et deviens le calme. Bruit de lances emplissant le château vide ! Hado n°63 : __**Raikohô **_! »

Un éclair violent jaillit de la main d'Unohana, fonçant à une allure très vive droit sur sa cible. Cherchant une échappatoire, Yokubari sauta sur le côté, évitant de nouveau la charge puissante d'énergie de son adversaire. Mais les efforts physiques effectués faisaient réellement souffrir son corps.

Unohana, elle, apparut dans un simple shunpô, juste face à son ennemi, dont l'expression du visage révélait suffisamment la situation difficile à laquelle il se trouvait actuellement confronté. La Shinigami fit de nouveau abattre son Zanpakutô, mais le Général répondit rapidement en plaçant sa lame en opposition : la résistance ne fut pas terrible, et l'âme damnée eut vite fait de voltiger à quelques mètres derrière. Bon sang ! Comment un Asauchi pouvait-il contenir autant de force ?! Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela existe !

Soudainement, Unohana repartit à l'assaut, cet air malsain éternellement gravé sur son visage et révélé par un petit sourire sadique. Sa lame se souleva rapidement, mais manqua sa cible, de peu : Yokubari venait de disparaître, via ce déplacement rapide conféré aux âmes damnées, et si similaire finalement à ceux des autres espèces.

« — Tu ne me tueras pas si facilement, Capitaine ! »

Une aura puissante entoura le corps de l'âme damnée, tandis qu'il se saisit alors de son épée à deux mains. Devant cette énergie croissante, qui se matérialisait surtout au bout de la lame du Meikaitana, Unohana plissa légèrement le regard. Certes, la folie enivrante de la bataille avait pris possession de son corps, mais elle n'en n'était pas pour autant devenue idiote comme pourrait l'être Zaraki Kenpachi.

« — _Seiten Shoyu _! »

Un rayon pourpre d'un diamètre relativement élevé fut déployé depuis l'épée du Général, tandis que la Capitaine ne bougea pas réellement de sa place, cherchant à comprendre la nature de cette technique. Le sol en-dessous fut en tout cas bien touché par la projection …

« — _Bakudo n°81 : __**Danku. **_Murmura la guérisseuse. »

La grande barrière translucide semblait réellement tenir le choc face à la décharge d'énergie lâchée par Yokubari. Et au bout de quelques instants, le flux de pouvoir de l'âme damnée se dissout simplement, sous le regard neutre de celui-ci.

« — Ton mur est solide. Concéda-t-il, en observant ce dernier.

— C'est sa base même. Lui répondit simplement Unohana.

— Je vois … ça peut donc être utile. »

La Capitaine écarquilla vivement les yeux : la paroi du Danku se brisait actuellement en plusieurs morceaux, sans explication préalable. Pire : lesdits morceaux demeuraient dangereusement aiguisés, et flottaient dans les airs, entourés d'une aura rouge digne des âmes damnées.

« — Mon Seitei Shoyu est capable de prendre le contrôle des choses inanimées. Et tu m'as vanté la solidité de ton mur, ses morceaux doivent donc être tranchants, non ? »

Une multitude de petits éclats fusèrent vers Unohana. Cette dernière réagit rapidement, et la raison lui dicta immédiatement un repli sur quelques mètres, même si son corps et son haori commençaient à subir quelques déchirures, notamment au niveau des bras. L'hémoglobine se répandit légèrement dans les environs, mais rien qui puisse réellement se révéler très problématique. Néanmoins, la Shinigami aux longs cheveux noirs constata rapidement que de gros blocs de pierres commencèrent à se détacher du sol : forcément, ils avaient été touchés par le rayon précédent.

Armés de tous ces projectiles, tournoyant au-dessus de sa tête, Yokubari les lança à une vitesse fulgurante, d'un simple mouvement d'épée, auquel Unohana répondit instantanément, en tranchant un gros bloc de pierre d'un geste de son Zanpakutô. La femme au regard noir plissa le regard. Cette situation devenait toutefois assez problématique … un nouveau shunpô déployé à bonne vitesse permis à la Shinigami vétérane de s'avancer suffisamment, avant d'abattre son épée, sans ménagement. Le Général en face répliqua avec ses nombreuses roches aiguisées … mais chacune finirent par se faire découper en un rien de temps.

Et l'hémoglobine ne tarda pas à s'écouler de façon assez importante, la jambe gauche de l'âme damnée ayant été frappée par le Zanpakutô de la Shinigami. Reculant en réaction à cette attaque, Yokubari évaluait actuellement ses chances. Difficile de pouvoir s'en sortir dans pareille situation, lui-même le savait pertinemment … alors quoi ?

« — Inutile de vous débattre. Murmura Unohana, en s'approchant dangereusement de sa cible. Je vais vous éliminer …

— Fais chier. Grogna le Général de l'Avarice, en portant son regard dans les environs, recherchant visiblement une échappatoire à cette situation. »

Plus loin, Ulquiorra Schiffer et Hirako Shinji continuaient de se toiser du regard. Pour eux aussi, le glas de fin se devait bien de sonner à un moment. La bataille de cet Arrancar, aussi absurde soit-elle, avait suffisamment durée. Le Capitaine, dépourvu de son Bankai dorénavant.

Mais d'après ce qu'il voyait actuellement, Ulquiorra ne paraissait pas être dans un état des plus glorieux non plus. Son énergie spirituelle vacillait, à chaque seconde, gagnant en irrégularité. Conséquence probablement directe de sa lutte constante pour conserver sa Resurreccion en action malgré l'emprise exercée par Yokubari sur sa personne.

« — Finissons-en ici, Shinigami. Murmura-t-il, lentement.

— Ouais … Rétorqua son opposant, en fermant doucement les paupières, la voix légèrement brisée par son masque de Hollow. Finissons-en. »

_Bleach OST — Stand Up Be Strong_

Orihime et Rangiku ne se tenaient pas très loin non plus, et observaient le combat avec une attention prononcée, notamment en ce qui concernait la première citée. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer pourquoi, de façon objective et raisonnée, la jeune étudiante ne voulait vraiment pas de ce combat.

Pourtant, Shinji eu vite fait de lever son épée, pour foncer droit vers le subordonné peu fiable de Meikyû. Ulquiorra répondit aussi vite que sa condition précaire le lui permettait : Sakanade frappa immédiatement, en direction de son épaule droite. Une petite trainée de sang confirma la réussite de l'entreprise, sans pour autant entériner la victoire du Capitaine : une lance verte apparue dans la main de l'âme damnée, qui frappa fort et vite, droit vers le flanc de Shinji.

Ce dernier évita avec un mouvement de corps, légèrement en arrière. Le sol, en-dessous des deux belligérants, trembla dès lors que la lance verdoyante la frôla. Mais ce manqué de la part d'Ulquiorra permis à son adversaire de se relancer à l'assaut. Un rayon d'énergie explosa à bout portant, repoussant violemment le feu Cuarta Espada, qui battit néanmoins immédiatement des ailes, alors que son adversaire s'approcha, pour soulever un vent assez violent, faisant légèrement tiquer le blond. Ce stratagème permis à son utilisateur d'éviter de se faire exposer longuement, mais aussi de trouver un nouvel angle d'attaque : sans se poser bien plus de questions, l'Arrancar lança son arme, créant une nouvelle explosion impressionnante dans les environs.

Les yeux de l'albain parcoururent les environs, l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen paraissant visiblement certain que son adversaire n'avait guère été touché par sa dernière tentative : lorsqu'un courant d'air se produisit, repoussant aux alentours la fumée envahissante, Ulquiorra ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que la distance le séparant de son assaillant se trouvait être particulièrement faible.

« — _Cero._ Murmura l'hybride. »

Une explosion rougeâtre secoua à son tour les environs, et le corps de la cible fut de nouveau projetée, le sang du concerné se répandant à une vitesse de plus en plus rapide dans les environs. N'affichant pourtant guère plus d'émotion à travers son attitude, se contentant simplement de se redresser une nouvelle fois après avoir subi la dernière technique employée par le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division.

_Ne te relève plus. _Songeait une Inoue Orihime de plus en plus abattue par la suite des événements. La jeune femme baissait doucement le regard, comme si elle ressentait la future évolution des événements, l'amenant elle et ses convictions dans une terre ténébreuse. Rangiku lui jeta un petit et bref regard, devinant aisément que cet Ulquiorra Schiffer avait une réelle signification pour son amie, sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, plus en profondeur. Mais ce qu'elle comprenait, en revanche, concernait l'évolution de la situation. Le Capitaine Hirako Shinji avait pris l'avantage.

Les échanges entre les deux combattants se faisaient de plus en plus en défaveur de l'Arrancar. Le sang de ce dernier entachait de plus en plus son corps et le sol en-dessous. Le Zanpakutô du Capitaine se déployait à une allure élevée, et Ulquiorra semblait réellement en train de perdre le terrain. Aux coups rapides du Vizard, son opposant ne répondait que vaguement, quelques-uns de ses Cero étant anticipés par son ennemi, et s'avérant ainsi inefficace.

_Ainsi, l'existence futile ne pouvait être corrigée, malgré toutes les tentatives. L'existence est fixée par le destin, une main céleste que personne ne peut remettre en question. _

Ulquiorra heurta violemment le sol, après un Cero tiré à bout portant par son adversaire. Le _« monde à l'envers » _de Shinji Hirako prit d'ailleurs doucement place dans les environs, à travers une brume rosâtre, inhalée suite à un instant d'inattention par l'Arrancar. Et à partir de cet instant, les doutes sur l'issue finale de cette bataille continuaient de s'estomper, à une vitesse plus importante encore. Hirako frappa, de nouveau. Le sang coula, en même temps. Les ailes du Vasto Lorde affaibli, laissaient apparaître des failles qui devenaient de plus en plus béantes. Lui-même paraissait toutefois encore assez calme lorsque l'on comprenait l'ampleur du moment.

_Fallait-il réellement lutter, pour repousser les limites d'une existence vidée de son sens ? Chercher à lui en donner un … était un rêve d'humain. Pendant quelques instants, il avait tenté d'y croire. Que lui aussi, pourrait décider de son existence. _

_Mais les faits étaient là. _

L'Arrancar porta son regard sur celui de son adversaire. La haine, la soif de vengeance, ne brûlait plus les rétines de ce dernier. Non, il ne faisait actuellement plus que son travail, éliminer les adversaires comme lui. Ulquiorra porta son doigt, en direction du blond, avant de déclencher une nouvelle vague d'énergie. Mais avec une certaine agilité, Hirako parvint à l'éviter, tout en continuant son petit chemin. Si un guerrier ne souhaitait plus le combat, alors la mort serait sa seule terre d'accueil. Les champs de bataille ont toujours existé ainsi, la lutte pour la survie a toujours fonctionnée de cette façon. Ulquiorra, en avait vu passer bien d'autres, à travers ses yeux. Ses ailes noires légèrement déchirées ne lui permettaient plus vraiment de gagner en vitesse.

Mais la réalité différait de toute façon. Il allait moins vite que le destin, et l'avait compris probablement trop tard. Ou du moins, il l'avait admis trop tard.

Sakanade frappa de nouveau, de face. Si Ulquiorra avait bien compris le concept du pouvoir de son adversaire, cela ne s'avérait être qu'un simple leurre. Un sonido lui permis d'échapper à la lame du Shinigami. Mais pour quelques secondes simplement : l'hybride venait d'apparaître dans son dos, le sabre soulevé, prêt à l'abattre de toutes ses forces.

Violemment, Ulquiorra fut projeté sur le sol, dans une petite mare de sang, sans que son regard ne change réellement d'expression. Le corps lourd, il ne sentait dorénavant plus grand-chose en lui. Son assaillant se trouvait à cinq mètres au-dessus de lui, en lui portant un regard presque empli d'empathie.

« — Cette fois-ci, c'est fini, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Martela Shinji, en concentrant son énergie de façon plus importante. »

Toujours aucune réponse audible de la part du concerné. Depuis le début de ce combat, il n'avait vraiment pas été très bavard.

L'Arrancar chercha rapidement une ombre du regard. Plus loin, il croisa les prunelles grises d'une femme qu'il avait appris à connaître. Celle qui lui avait jeté des doutes sur le sens même de son existence, celle qui lui avait tendu la main. Elle se trouvait toujours là, Inoue Orihime.

La concernée avait effectué quelques pas en avant, en ressentant le dénouement de cette confrontation. Le corps alourdi, l'être autrefois nihiliste ne dit toujours pas un mot. Hirako, lui, chargeait de plus en plus d'énergie dans près de sa lame. Un concentré d'énergie rougeoyante, signe qu'il s'agissait-là d'un Cero au pouvoir non négligeable. Quelque chose au fond de lui, ne voulait pas que cela se termine de cette façon. Plissant légèrement le regard, celui qui avait jadis tant de fois servi une personne qu'il considérait simplement plus puissante que lui, reporta ses yeux sur son adversaire.

« — Pas … maintenant. Murmura Ulquiorra Schiffer, en soulevant doucement l'une de ses mains. »

Avec l'énergie provenant d'un avenir auquel il n'avait pas encore eu le droit de rêver, l'Arrancar chargeait son énergie. Le temps se figea, l'espace de quelques secondes, dressant un tableau d'un drame mystique. Une sphère verdâtre se forma doucement, au bout de son doigt. Le Cero, plus haut, continuait également de croître. Les deux rayons d'énergie allaient partir, instantanément.

Pourtant, quelque chose se produisit. Quelque chose d'assez inattendu, qui s'abattit pour changer le sens des affrontements. De tous les affrontements. Une lumière incandescente, dans les cieux. Rougeoyante et brûlante, qui attira l'attention de tous. Une créature enflammée venait de s'envoler, au-dessus du Seireitei. Une créature que tous les Shinigamis reconnurent sans le moindre problème.

« — Le Sokyôku ?! S'interloqua Rangiku Matsumoto, en voyant les ailes du phénix brûler à travers l'air. »

Mais le majestueux animal de feu s'avérait être différent des autres fois. Cette fois-ci, sa lumière paraissait infiniment plus étincelante … comme un petit soleil en mouvement constant, dégageant une douce chaleur protectrice et une aura destructrice à la fois. Mais que se passait-il ?!

Une grande partie du Seireitei commençait en tout cas à être plongée sous sa lumière brûlante …

La vice-Capitaine écarquilla soudainement les yeux, lorsqu'une voix retentit instantanément dans son esprit : non, elle ne devenait pas folle. Un sort de kidô, le 77ème sort de bakudo, _Tenteikura. _

_« — Eh bien ! Vous m'entendez tous, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous n'êtes pas déjà mort, bien entendu … » _

Difficile de ne pas reconnaître la voix du Capitaine Kurotsuchi.

_« — Nous avions tous compris que les âmes damnées ne se déplaçaient pas sous la lumière du soleil, vous vous en souvenez peut-être ! Eh bien sachez qu'avec l'aide de ma chère collègue du moment, Shiba Kûkaku, nous avons décidé d'exploiter cette faille … le Sokyôku est le point du Seireitei le plus haut, constamment bercé par la lumière du soleil … il n'était pas difficile de pouvoir trouver quelques particules de ses rayons ici et de les concentrer à travers de l'énergie spirituelle, puis de les optimiser au maximum dans mes laboratoires et de les intégrer à un canon du clan Shiba … alors maintenant, Shinigamis, je sais que vous vous êtes lamentablement fait marcher dessus pour la plupart d'entre vous … mais avec la lumière du Sokyôku constamment en mouvement au-dessus de vous … vous devriez être capables de prendre l'avantage ! » _

Et les propos du plus haut gradé de la Douzième Division ne semblaient pas vides de sens, bien au contraire. Simplement éclairé par cette lueur ardente, Yokubari chuta à genoux sur le sol, à quelques mètres seulement d'une Unohana légèrement anxieuse vis-à-vis de la situation.

Plus loin, le bras d'Ulquiorra retomba simplement sur le sol, laissant le seul Hirako Shinji continuer de concentrer son énergie. L'Arrancar n'affichait désormais plus rien sur son visage, sinon un vide effarant.

Dans le ciel, comme pour prendre davantage d'ampleur, le grand oiseau de feu déploya encore ses grandes ailes, inondant de lumière le plus de surface possible. Et le sort des batailles tournaient sensiblement, à partir de cet instant-là. Nikushimi s'écroula sur le sol, posant un genou, et cherchant à retrouver son souffle, face à un Zaraki Kenpachi dont les sourcils écarquillés témoignaient de sa surprise ainsi que de son manque de volonté pour conclure cette bataille.

Plus loin encore, Kyôkutan se retrouvait allongée dos sur le sol, des gouttes de sueurs perlant de son visage …

_« — Vraiment, _clama la voix de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, toujours lié à ses interlocuteurs par le kidô, _je crois avoir trouvé la véritable signification « d'anesthésie générale » hahahahaha ! » _

Le scientifique se tenait toujours au sommet du Seireitei, sur le Sokyôku, à quelques mètres d'une Shiba Kûkaku légèrement blasée par son comportement excentrique, mais qui forgeait depuis fort longtemps son identité. Le Capitaine de la Douzième Division affichait un sourire jubilatoire, les bras levés vers les cieux, avant de se tourner vers sa partenaire de travail temporaire.

« — Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas paraître plus enthousiaste alors que vous venez de participer à une expérience formidable ? S'enquit le savant fou. Car vous pouvez jubiler maintenant, si les Shinigamis l'emportent, le contraire relevant alors de l'incompétence pure, votre nom pourra être gravé, en-dessous du mien bien entendu, dans l'histoire de la Soul Society. »

_Seireitei — Près de la Première Division. _

La lueur de l'espoir berçait également bien d'autres âmes. Les Capitaines Ukitake et Kyôraku faisaient actuellement face à Meikyû, lequel se trouvait être dans un bien piètre état après son affrontement face au Capitaine-Commandant. En parlant de ce dernier, Rukia Kuchiki et Nanao Ise s'assuraient simplement qu'il ne lui arrivait rien de plus.

Mais ici aussi, le message du Capitaine de la Douzième Division avait relancé la flamme de la vie.

« — Eh bien, mon cher Meikyû-san … il semblerait que le vent soit en train de tourner, vous ne trouvez pas ? Déclara doucement Kyôraku, derrière son chapeau de paille. Votre armée d'âmes damnées est en souffrance … vous devriez abandonner.

— Kyôraku … Avertit doucement la voix de son frère d'arme

— Je sais, Ukitake … Répondit le Capitaine de la Huitième Division. J'ai bien remarqué … que la lumière ne lui faisait rien de spécial. »

Le visage légèrement baissé, le chef des envahisseurs faisait face à ses deux opposants, immobiles et attentifs aux moindres actes de l'ancien Shinigami. Ce dernier se contenta simplement d'esquisser un petit sourire, quand bien même la situation ne s'y prêtait guère. L'énergie maléfique qu'il dégageait continuait d'exister, quand bien même son état délabré pourrait laisser penser le contraire. L'homme à la tête pâle souleva doucement son visage, portant son regard dans celui de ses adversaires.

« — Messieurs, vous avez raison si vous imaginer que mes âmes damnées ont perdu du terrain, je ne peux pas le nier. Affirma-t-il.

— En voilà une drôle réponse. Rétorqua calmement Kyôraku. Que sommes-nous supposés en conclure ? Que vous allez vous rendre ?

— Voyons … ce serait facile, non ? »

Kaimetsu venait de se relever, encore une fois, soulevant au passage une forte dose d'énergie négative. Les deux Capitaines qui faisaient front ne tardèrent pas à se placer en bonne position pour se défendre, à la moindre attaque orchestrée par cet homme dont le pouvoir semblait immense, ayant réussi à mettre au tapis Yamamoto Genryûsai.

_Immediate Music — Survive the Game_

« — Et si vous nous disiez pourquoi est-ce que la lumière du Sokyôku ne vous fait rien ? Vous n'êtes pas une âme damnée ? Reprit une nouvelle fois la voix de Shunsui Kyôraku, désireux d'en connaître davantage sur son adversaire.

— Bien sûr que si, je suis une âme damnée. Affirma le concerné. Disons même plutôt que je suis « _la première âme damnée _… »

— Mais ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup sur la raison qui fait que vous soyez encore capable de vous mouvoir …

— C'est parce que je ne suis pas qu'une âme damnée, très cher. Et en l'occurrence, vous venez de prendre en otage absolument tous mes frères d'armes … je vais donc devoir intervenir pour les sauver, comme je leur ai promis.

— Et vous tenez donc à vos promesses ? Ce serait étonnant.

— Tous les Shinigamis ne sont pas maléfiques, vous savez. Ironisa le concerné, tandis que son aura enveloppa encore davantage les environs. »

La sérénité que dégageait cet homme, en dépit des blessures provoquées par Zanka no Tachi, de la situation des âmes damnées en générale … ne présageait vraiment rien de bon pour ses deux adversaires. Mais ces derniers n'avaient pas vu le jour lors de la dernière pluie, leur expérience parlait déjà en leur faveur. Tous deux se jetèrent un regard mutuel. Nul besoin de mots. Ils se connaissaient depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps pour avoir recours à de tels procédés. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Capitaine de la Huitième Division.

« — J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix. Affirma-t-il. J'aurai préféré régler ça de manière pacifique, mais tu as attaqué Yama-ji …

— J'imagine que vous n'allez faire preuve d'aucune retenue alors que je suis blessé. Après tout, pourquoi le faire ?

— Nous avons suffisamment discutés comme ça, néanmoins. Intervint la voix d'Ukitake. Kyôraku …

— Ouais … j'ai compris. Nanao-chan ! »

La Lieutenante releva immédiatement la tête, à l'écoute des ordres de son supérieur. Dorénavant, la plaisanterie n'avait plus sa place ici. Son supérieur ne l'interpellerait pas pour des choses futiles.

« — Prépare-toi à fermer les yeux, toi et également Rukia-chan.

— Pourquoi …

— Inutile de discuter plus longtemps. Reprit d'un air sérieux, la voix du plus haut gradé. Veillez bien sur Yama-ji … nous allons lui laver son honneur. Ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il arrive, veillez bien sur lui …

— … Compris. »

Les deux Shinigamis hochèrent la tête, en s'échangeant un dernier regard. Rukia, de son côté, lança un œil furtif sur le Capitaine Ukitake, qui tentait également de la rassurer par quelques jeux de regards. Mais cela ne prenait pas forcément. Quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Les deux Lieutenantes acquiescèrent finalement : elles n'avaient de toute manière aucun choix à faire. Juste des responsabilités à assumer.

Meikyû, lui, se délecta de la scène. Le sort de nombreuses âmes se jouaient actuellement, et lui-même ne pouvait se permettre de perdre beaucoup de temps.

« — Allons-y, Ukitake !

— Oui ! »

Kyôraku fut le premier à effectuer des gestes : l'homme au kimono de fleurs plaça ses deux Zanpakutô face à lui, lames croisées. Ukitake ne tarda pas à suivre le mouvement et leva son épée, juste en face de lui.

« — _Qu'avec ce vent de fleurs, souffle le vent divin …_

— _Que chaque vague devienne mon bouclier …_

— … _Qu'avec ce vent céleste ricane l'Enfer ! _

— … _Que chaque éclair devienne mon épée ! _

— _**Katen Kyôkotsu **_!

— _**Sogyô no Kotowari **_! »

Le vent soufflait aux alentours, alors même que les deux Zanpakutô doubles les plus célèbres de la Soul Society venaient de se libérer, sous l'œil attentif du Shinigami venu d'un autre temps. Mais évidemment, aucun des deux Capitaines n'allaient oser lancer l'affrontement en restant dans cet état-là, aucun doute. L'aura croissante qui entourait les deux Shinigamis abondait d'ailleurs clairement dans ce sens. Dans un mouvement uni, les deux Shinigamis soulevèrent leurs doubles lames.

« — _Bankai ! _Clamèrent-ils, d'une seule voix. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE LEGACY **_

**Signification des noms : **

**Seitei Shoyu : **Canon de la Possession.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « 7 personnes sur 10 espionnent leurs voisins »**

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Tu fous quoi, là ?

**Renji Abarai : **Quoi ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **À ton avis ? J'te vois _« caché » _derrière ma fenêtre.

**Renji Abarai : **Bah, Kira m'a dit que 7 personnes sur 10 espionnaient leurs voisins, donc …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **On n'est _pas _voisins. Et quand tu espionnes quelqu'un, arrête de le dire.

**Renji Abarai : **Bah, j'veux voir si t'arrives à battre le Real Madrid sur _FIFA 15. _En mode Légende.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Pff. Tu crois que tu vas me voler mes tactiques en plus ?

**Renji Abarai : **Nan.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bon allez, dégage, ça fait limite flipper de voir ta tête dépasser.

**Renji Abarai : **Nan, j'veux pas retourner à la Soul Society …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **M'en fous, casse-toi.

**Renji Abarai :** HEIN ? T'es pas mon pote et tu me demandes pas ce que j'ai plutôt ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **T'en connais beaucoup des potes qui t'espionnent toi ? T'as vraiment des amis pourris alors.

**Renji Abarai : **Allez, laisse-moi te raconter ma vie !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Nan, dégage !

**Renji Abarai : **Tout a commencé cet après-midi. Je parlais avec Kira, du prochain chapitre de _Rising Hell, _qui s'appellera _The Legacy_, t'as vu le truc, et qui sera publié la semaine prochaine. Après, il a commencé à me dire que y'avait un mec qui arrêtait pas de me regarder depuis un moment, comme s'il m'espionnait sur le compte du Capitaine Kuchiki. T'as vu comment c'est flippant ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki (occupé à jouer à la Playstation) : **Mmh. Eh ! Y'a pas faute là ?!

**Renji Abarai : **Après, moi j'ai commencé à avoir peur quand Kira m'a dit que c'était peut-être un de mes voisins, vu que 7 personnes sur 10 espionnent leurs voisins. J'lui ai dit : _« Hé mais t'es con, on est au Seireitei-Bar, pas chez moi ! »_ mais là, il m'a dit que lui m'espionnait peut-être tellement qu'il m'a suivi en dehors de chez moi et ne se contentait plus du télescope.

**Ichigo Kurosaki :** Et tu l'as cru en plus ? T'es encore plus con que je le croyais.

**Franklin : **Tu lui as dit d'aller lasser ses chaussures ?

**Renji Abarai : **Ouais mais il m'a pas écouté. Mais bref, alors j'me suis demandé ce que je pouvais faire. Alors j'ai eu l'idée d'aller voir Rukia. Mais j'avais peur que le Capitaine Kuchiki me repère … et j'suis allé discret quoi, j'ai regardé partout autour de moi, j'ai marché doucement, j'ai regardé par les fenêtres … et y'a un gonzesse qui m'a repéré et qui est allé le dire.

**Franklin : **Ah, alors là, c'est vraiment pas de chance. Moi aussi j'ai l'impression que les hiboux m'observent un peu quand je suis en train de dormir.

**Renji Abarai : **Ouais ! Voilà du coup tu as tout compris !

**Thor : **Est-ce que tu as vérifié qu'ils ne possédaient pas le Tesseract ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Renji Abarai : **Qui ? La fille ?

**Thor : **Non, les hiboux.

**Franklin : **Ah, je ne crois pas qu'ils possédaient le Tesseract.

**Thor : **Je vois, c'est tant mieux pour toi. Car les êtres possédant le Tesseract représentent une menace certaine.

**Spider-Man : **Je suis désolé de vous le dire, moi aussi on me dit que j'espionne mes voisins en grimpant sur les murs … c'est aux évidemment.

**Thor : **Est-ce que ceux qui te disent ça possèdent le Tesseract ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bon maintenant ça suffit, dégagez et arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi !

**Renji Abarai : **Wah, t'es d'haute tension Ichigo ! Hé ! Mais t'es en train de perdre-là !

**Ichigo Kurosaki (éteint la télévision) : **Que dalle. Bon, cassez-vous.

**Thor : **Tu t'emportes, homme aux cheveux orange. Mais je dois aller sauver des peuples.

**Franklin : **Je me dois de retrouver ma forêt natale.

**Spider-Man : **Ok, allez à plus.

**Zangetsu : **Ichigo … je dois dire que je t'espionne constamment … tout dans ta vie m'est connu.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Arrête, tu vas pas commencer ?

**Shirosaki : **J'sais que t'es gay mon Roi et que tu aimes la tortue verte là-bas.

**Franklin :** Je suis désolé, Ichigo-san, mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Coupez …


	79. The Legacy

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Mayuri Kurotsuchi et Shiba Kûkaku ont libéré un Sokyôku disposant de la lumière du soleil, neutralisant au moins pendant un temps les âmes damnées de Meikyû. Pendant ce temps, Ukitake et Kyôraku libèrent leur Bankai, pour faire face au plus puissant ennemi qu'ils aient rencontré jusqu'à présent … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Kyogi **

Joueur, farceur, profondément immature, Kyogi ne semble à première vue rien avoir à faire en Enfer. Décidant contre leur gré qui serait ses amis, le jeune homme aime passer du bon temps plutôt que de lever son épée. Les réprimandes des autres Généraux ne semblent d'ailleurs pas fonctionner sur lui.

_**CHAPTER XXLIX : THE LEGACY**_

**B**ankai, hein … ?

Voir les deux élèves parmi les plus doués que l'Académie des Shinigamis avait connue, libérer cette forme finale d'un Zanpakutô, pouvait toujours paraître très divertissant. Surtout quand les adversaires en question se trouvaient être Shunsui Kyôraku et Jushirô Ukitake.

Les Lieutenantes des concernées fermèrent les yeux au moment même où le Capitaine de la Huitième Division libéra son plein pouvoir. Pourquoi ? Elles en ignoraient la raison. Mais mieux valait l'écouter. Meikyû, lui, ne détourna absolument pas le regard : il voyait très clairement une sphère ténébreuse entourer le corps du Shinigami au chapeau de paille avant de s'étendre dans tous les environs. Le décor subit d'ailleurs un changement radical … oui, aucun doute là-dessus. Les trois belligérants ne se trouvaient désormais plus au sein de ce Seireitei dévasté par la guerre.

« — _**Asobi Kekyutsu.**_ »

Meikyû porta un léger regard, en-dessous de ses pieds. Une … table d'échec ? Nul doute à ce sujet. Quant au décor général … le vide et l'obscurité étaient deux termes qui correspondaient particulièrement bien avec le ressenti de l'ancien Shinigami, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils … quel était cet étrange Bankai … ? Pire encore, il n'y avait pour le moment qu'un seul homme en face de lui, à savoir Kyôraku Shunsui, de l'autre côté de l'échiquier. Le visage dissimulé derrière son éternel chapeau, le Capitaine afficha un air particulièrement sombre, qui n'inquiéta néanmoins pas plus que cela son adversaire.

« — J'imagine que vous devez vous poser bien des questions, Meikyû-san. Murmura l'expérimenté Shinigami. Laissez-moi donc répondre à certaines d'entre elles.

— Tu es plutôt sûr de toi. Répondit calmement la première des âmes damnées.

— Je peux vous dire la même chose. Affirma Kyôraku, d'un en remettant correctement son chapeau de paille, de sorte à montrer la moitié de son visage. Pourtant, vous êtes couverts de blessures …

— Disons que j'ai mes raisons. Se contenta de répondre l'homme au teint pâle.

— Alors disons que j'ai les miennes. Sourit doucement son interlocuteur. Que diriez-vous de vous amuser, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ?

— Tu es présomptueux, non ?

— Est-ce l'impression que je donne … ? Je parlais pourtant de façon sérieuse … après tout, mon Bankai ne sera qu'une partie d'échecs … alors j'espère que vous êtes prêt. Toi aussi … Ukitake. »

Une lueur blanche perçante éclaira les environs sombres, juste à côté du Capitaine de la Huitième Division. Et l'ombre de son meilleur ami, frère d'arme depuis des siècles, fit son apparition. Jushirô Ukitake, Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Meikyû écarquilla doucement les yeux, suite à l'apparition de ce dernier : il ne portait désormais plus ses sabres jumeaux, Sogyô no Kotowari … ou plutôt si, cela pouvait se deviner. Les manches du Shinigami s'avéraient être déchirées, laissant apparaître distinctement les avant-bras du concerné, sur lesquels des signes étranges venaient d'apparaître sur la peau.

Une aura bleue presque instable parcourait le corps d'Ukitake, qui ouvrit lentement ses paupières, laissant dorénavant un œil droit brillant, d'un bleu turquoise.

« — _**Sabaki no Kûtugo. **_Murmura-t-il. Désolé … ça m'a pris un peu de temps.

— Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Questionna doucement son ami.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Kyôraku. Je vais bien … et nous avons quelque chose à faire, non ?

— Tu as raison. Sourit son interlocuteur, la main gauche sur son chapeau. Il est temps de venger Yama-ji, hein … ? »

D'un mouvement de bras, Kyôraku retira son kimono de fleurs, laissant apparaître le haori blanc caractéristique des Capitaines du Gotei 13. Sa main droite, elle, s'ouvrit doucement, avant qu'une fumée noire ne vienne s'y engouffrer, prenant finalement la forme d'une lame noire, tandis qu'une aura de la même couleur s'empara de son corps entier.

« — Alors nous le ferons avec tout ce qu'il nous a enseigné.

— Je vous en prie, essayez … Rétorqua avec le plus grand calme, l'opposant des deux Capitaines. Mais je vous conseillerai de vous dépêcher : sachez que votre petit soleil imaginaire concocté par le Capitaine Kurotsuchi ne sauvera pas vos camarades … nous aussi, sommes préparés aux imprévus. Sourit finalement Meikyû.

— J'ignore où est-ce que tu veux en venir. Tonna d'un air bien plus sombre Kyôraku, avant de pointer son sabre noir. Maintenant … commençons … »

Une étrange fumée ténébreuse se forma, au milieu de la table d'échec, avant que des inscriptions n'apparaissent : _« Début » _pouvait-on simplement lire là-dessus. Sans prévenir, Kyôraku lança la première attaque : un coup de son épée dans le vide, lança une vague d'énergie sombre promettant bien d'être particulièrement coupante.

Meikyû se voulait néanmoins prudent : son corps engourdi et blessé ne lui laissait pas énormément de possibilités. Et pour l'heure, il ne connaissait absolument pas les effets du Bankai de cet homme … par mesure de sécurité, le chef de l'armée ennemie entreprit de s'élancer légèrement sur sa gauche, évitant au passage le projectile sombre de Kyôraku. Et là, s'offrait à lui un grand boulevard, pour pouvoir s'approcher de son ennemi : utilisant un shunpô à vive allure, il fut néanmoins stoppé brutalement, en arrivant jusqu'à la ligne de démarcation entre les deux parties de la table d'échec. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin … ?

« — Dommage, Meikyû-san. Murmura doucement un Kyôraku immobile, face à lui. Mais n'enfreignez pas les règles, c'est une chose élémentaire.

— Je dois d'abord les apprendre, tu ne penses pas ? »

Mais quelque chose d'imprévu se produisit : l'ancien Capitaine se retrouvait simplement immobile, complètement paralysé, aucun des membres ne répondant à ses ordres.

« — Alors je vais vous apprendre une seule et unique chose. Affirma son principal interlocuteur. Ici … personne ne peut se soustraire aux règles du jeu. Aussi puissant soit-il.

— C'est une belle phrase, mais ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup.

— Trouvez donc vos réponses tout seul, vous êtes bien assez grand pour ça … »

Le regard de Meikyû laissa néanmoins place à une légère lueur de surprise, dès lors qu'Ukitake commença à son tour, quelques mouvements. Le Shinigami à la tête de la Treizième Division utilisa à son tour un shunpô, sa main gauche attrapant violemment l'épée ténébreuse de son meilleur ami, au point de faire couler quelques gouttes de sang, mais surtout de faire disparaître l'arme de Kyôraku, avant que lui-même ne disparaisse à son tour, réapparaissant juste devant Meikyû, de l'autre côté du plateau de jeu.

Une vague de douleur semblait s'emparer du visage de l'être si pacifique de nature, avant qu'il ne lève sa main gauche cette fois-ci, entourée par une aura bleutée, parsemée de quelques étincelles de la même couleur.

« — _Hiketsumi_. Souffla le Capitaine. »

L'instant suivant fut témoin d'une projection d'un grand rayon bleu. Meikyû, lui, fut heurté de plein fouet, et chuta à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, atteignant le bout de l'échiquier, où il se stoppa net, ceci provoquant d'ailleurs une vive douleur chez lui, les égratignures gagnant davantage en importance sur son corps.

Ukitake, lui, se posa de nouveau à côté de Kyôraku, tous deux lançant un regard particulièrement concentré à leur adversaire. L'avenir du Seireitei se jouait peut-être bien sur cette aire de jeu macabre. La fumée noire apparue il y a quelques secondes revint, pour laisser de nouvelles inscriptions : _« Fin du Premier tour » … _

Quelques mots qui laissaient entendre que le combat procédait par tour, donc ? Toujours à moitié affalé sur le sol, Meikyû se redressa doucement. Les choses se mettaient doucement en place dans son esprit.

« — Je vois. Déclara-t-il. J'imagine que nous ne pouvons lancer qu'une seule attaque par tour ?

— Pourquoi en êtes-vous venu à une telle conclusion ?

— Après mon premier échec, je n'ai pas été capable de bouger pour relancer une attaque … cela voudrait donc dire que je ne peux en plus pas attaquer durant le tour d'autrui, je me trompe ?

— Que vous vous trompiez ou non … Marmonna la voix de Shunsui Kyôraku, tandis que la fumée offrit un _« deuxième tour » _aux participants. Nous allons pouvoir vérifier cela très rapidement. _Kurotairu_. »

Les yeux ébène de Meikyû se posèrent en-dessous de ses pieds, où les cases noires commençaient toutes à briller d'une lueur spectrale et inquiétante. Immédiatement, de grandes colonnes d'énergie sombres en jaillir, emportant immédiatement Meikyû qui se trouvait sur l'une d'entre elles. Serrant les dents, l'ancien Shinigami se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard, sur le sol, particulièrement ensanglanté, toussotant, tandis que Kyôraku baissa doucement la tête, dissimulant son visage.

« — Un verdict à donner ? »

_Petit prétentieux. _Songeait alors le détenteur de Kaimetsu.

Il ne connaissait pas les effets de ce Bankai de façon très détaillée, mais cela ne l'importait à vrai dire pas tellement. Son pouvoir de destruction annihilerait tout ce qui s'opposerait à son élévation, à l'élévation de ses rêves. Deux Shinigamis du Gotei 13, aussi compétents soient-ils, ne sauraient appréhender son pouvoir. Lentement, celui qui fut jadis Shinigami se redressa, et son aura meurtrière ne tarda pas à réapparaître, tandis que lui-même souleva son dangereux Zanpakutô :

« — Vous voulez vous amuser, hein ? Martela-t-il, d'une voix oscillant étrangement entre sérénité et irritation. Alors amusons-nous : _Sanseiki no Yami : __**Hinkiryu**_. »

Une grande sphère ténébreuse commença à apparaître sur la lame du puissant sabre, avant de s'étendre, petit-à-petit, sous les regards interloqués de ses adversaires. Rapidement, cette vague d'énergie qui paraissait encore particulièrement puissante malgré l'état de son utilisateur, s'étendit dans les environs … avant de se stopper à l'entrée du camp adverse, cette fois-ci sous le regard stupéfait de l'homme étant venu à bout de Yamamoto Genryûsai.

« — Je vous l'ai pourtant dit, Meikyû-san … Rappela doucement la voix de Kyôraku. Ici … quel que soit votre pouvoir … il doit obéir aux règles … »

Alors que le Capitaine de la Huitième Division prononçait ces quelques mots, son homologue de la Treizième fit son apparition, juste devant Meikyû, donc à l'intérieur de _son _terrain. Encore plutôt hébété par le spectacle qui se produisait face à lui sans qu'il n'ait la possibilité de donner la moindre explication, du moins pour l'instant, le supérieur des âmes damnées envahissant le Seireitei ne réagit pas assez rapidement. Son adversaire, lui, ne se priva pas : un éclair bleu jaillit littéralement de sa main, un éclair dont l'intensité et la taille pouvait bien impressionner.

« — _Rakonchi._ »

Une fois de plus, Meikyû subit de lourds dégâts, et chuta droit sur le sol, quasiment au même endroit que tout à l'heure, fumant, et baignant dans son propre sang. Immédiatement après son attaque, Ukitake se reposa sur sa place d'origine, à côté de son vieil ami de toujours.

« — Tu penses qu'on l'a eu ? Questionna l'homme aux cheveux albinos.

— Ce serait un peu trop facile, tu ne crois pas ? Lui répondit Kyôraku, tandis que les deux Capitaines rivèrent leurs yeux sur le même objectif. »

Car l'ennemi ne semblait vraiment pas sur le point de craquer. Pourtant, les nombreuses blessures physiques subies jusqu'à présent allaient dans le sens totalement contraire …

Titubant clairement suite à autant d'attaques subies dans un laps de temps si réduit, le chef des âmes damnées prit pourtant un air relativement serein, et ferma les paupières.

Ces deux hommes étaient très forts, et formaient en plus une bonne équipe. Le Bankai de Shunsui Kyôraku ne semblait avoir aucun secret pour son camarade, et en s'interrogeant sur tous les effets du premier cité, Meikyû oubliait presque qu'Ukitake avait également libéré un pouvoir intriguant, sur lequel il n'avait pas exercé la moindre réflexion. Lequel de ces deux hommes craindre ?

Cette simple pensée raviva quelques souvenirs dans l'esprit du Shinigami millénaire, dont le fin sourire sur le visage, ne disait rien de bon à ses deux adversaires, sur leurs gardes.

« — Vraiment, vous formez une bonne équipe et vous ne me donnez aucune information sur ces pouvoirs, ça m'embête. Affirma-t-il, dans un sourire évident. Mais en même temps … je me rends compte … que les Shinigamis étaient bien pires, auparavant …

— Vous nous trouvez mauvais ? Après ce qu'il vient de se produire, ça paraît tout de même un peu inconvenant. Rétorqua simplement Kyôraku, sur son ton ordinaire.

— Je ne dirai pas que vous êtes mauvais, tous les deux. Mais cependant … il est trop tard pour essayer de me tuer. Affirma son interlocuteur, de façon énigmatique. Et puis … je commence à comprendre comment fonctionne ton Bankai …

— En seulement deux tours ? C'est plutôt impressionnant. Concéda le Capitaine au chapeau de paille. Mais vous êtes bien blessé … vous pensez tenir ?

— Si je _« pense tenir » _? Répéta doucement l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Allons … je vais plutôt te retourner la question … et puis, si je compte bien, c'est à toi. »

Jeter le doute dans l'esprit de son adversaire demeurait une stratégie efficace, aucun doute là-dessus. Et cet homme savait visiblement parfaitement y faire, alors même que tout semblait jouer en sa défaveur. Une petite goutte de sueur perla du front de Kyôraku, alors qu'il leva de nouveau sa main, une nouvelle lame ténébreuse apparaissant immédiatement. Meikyû, lui, suivit doucement du regard les agissements de son opposant. Celui-ci souleva son épée, avant de disparaître, à grande vitesse.

Un fracas aigu se produisit, quelques instants plus tard. Placé en retrait, Ukitake écarquilla vivement le regard, devant lui se jouait un spectacle plutôt inattendu : la lame sombre de Kyôraku cherchait à atteindre la nuque de son adversaire, mais ce dernier avait, sans se retourner, placé son sabre en opposition, qui bloqua celui de son adversaire.

« — Au fait … j'ai bien vu que les inscriptions dans vos ombres changeaient constamment … et qu'elles fixent ce que l'on a le droit de faire ou non … comme attaquer avec des projections ou au corps-à-corps … Déclara doucement l'être au teint pâle. Et je dois que je ne voyais pas comment tu pouvais _« attaquer dans le dos » _autrement que par ce procédé … et visiblement, j'ai le droit de me défendre. J'en apprends des choses, à chaque instant … sans oublier, que c'est à mon tour d'attaquer. »

_Seireitei — Près de la Première Division. _

« — Ils ont … disparus ? Bégayait doucement une Nanao Ise, plutôt décontenancée par le spectacle offert à ses yeux jusque-là.

— J'imagine que c'est pour ça que ton Capitaine voulait que l'on ferme les yeux. Déclara calmement Kuchiki Rukia, en regardant dans les alentours. »

Les deux Lieutenantes se trouvaient véritablement dans un lieu abandonné par la vie. Les cendres, la destruction et les débris se répandaient à perte de vue. Il n'y avait guère que le Sokyôku, volant parmi les nuages, qui apportait une éclaircie à cet endroit plongé presque constamment dans le malheur. Yamamoto Genryûsai, toujours inerte et vidé de volonté, se trouvait toujours aux côtés des deux jeunes femmes.

« — Ne devrions-nous pas aller le mettre à l'abri ? Proposa une Rukia attentive à la situation aux alentours.

— Oui, tu as raison. Répondit Nanao, qui se stoppa néanmoins dans ses mouvements … »

Sa camarade de la Treizième Division ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'en rendre compte. Une crainte défiant toute raison s'emparait doucement du corps de la jeune femme aux lunettes … ne sachant guère pourquoi une telle réaction la prenait, Rukia porta son regard aussi loin que celui de la Lieutenante aux cheveux noirs … et aperçu une étrange faille, plus loin.

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'interrogea la vice-Capitaine, détentrice de Sode no Shirayuki.

— On dirait un passage vers l'Enfer … il n'était pas là, tout à l'heure … »

Quelqu'un l'aurait donc ouvert ? Un nouvel ennemi en approche ?

Une étrange fumée ténébreuse jaillissait lentement du gouffre, offrant une ambiance particulièrement malsaine. Les deux Shinigamis ne tardèrent pas à voir une immense lame jaillir du gouffre, avant qu'une ombre particulièrement monstrueuse ne fasse de même, sortant de cet endroit, emmenant avec elle une dose d'obscurité non-négligeable. Un monstre gigantesque, possédant le crâne d'un squelette, venait de faire son apparition.

« — Est-ce … la volonté de l'Enfer ? S'estomaquait doucement Nanao Ise, en ayant au passage un mouvement de recul.

— Je crois bien … Murmura Rukia, en se raclant légèrement la gorge. »

La suite du spectacle fut d'ailleurs encore plus inquiétante pour les deux gradées du Gotei 13 : à l'horizon, des ombres similaires semblaient émerger …

_Seireitei — Colline du Sokyôku._

Le Capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuchi perdait doucement son sourire. Le savant-fou n'appréciait guère de subir les événements, et la mine qu'il affichait actuellement tendait clairement dans ce sens. En face de lui, de nombreux gouffres vers l'Enfer avaient été ouverts, par on-ne-sait quelle raison.

« — On peut savoir c'qu'il se passe, là ? Marmonna une Shiba Kûkaku particulièrement anxieuse vis-à-vis de la situation.

— Comment suis-je supposé le savoir ? Siffla le Capitaine de la Douzième Division. C'est peut-être en rapport avec les étranges lumières rouges lancées par les Généraux, tout à l'heure. En tout cas, il semblerait que des monstres géants de l'Enfer aient décidé de faire du Seireitei leur terrain de chasse. »

Kûkaku, elle, observait cela avec une certaine appréhension. Comment vaincre toutes créatures infernales ? Elles ne semblaient en rien affectées par le Sokyôku qui brillait pourtant de la lueur du soleil. Mais en y réfléchissant, lorsque la volonté de l'Enfer apparaissait dans le monde réel, elle ne l'était pas non plus. La grande sœur de Ganjû serra doucement les dents, avant de filer, tout simplement, en direction du Seireitei.

« — Je peux savoir quelle brillante idée est en train de vous prendre ? Siffla d'un ton particulièrement sarcastique, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

— Tu as un plan spécial contre la volonté de l'Enfer, peut-être ?

— Absolument aucun. Sourit largement le savant fou.

— Alors je vais adopter les tactiques à l'ancienne. »

La brune disparu à l'aide d'un shunpô, sous l'œil légèrement désabusé du Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Les âmes damnées avaient été stoppées, mais l'Enfer non, visiblement. Lui aussi, allait devoir se mettre en route. Son heure de gloire avait été de bien courte durée, au final.

Pour le moment, seulement …

« — Au moins, cette situation est vraiment fascinante ! Ricana-t-il nerveusement. Le Seireitei est en train de devenir identique à l'Enfer ! »

_Seireitei — Près de la Quatrième Division._

Toute la lueur maléfique gagnait les environs, de façon croissante, au point de stopper les combats de Shinji Hirako et de Retsu Unohana. Les deux Capitaines avaient pourtant vu la victoire leur tendre les bras, pendant quelques temps, lorsque les deux âmes damnées ne pouvaient plus se mouvoir. D'ailleurs, Ulquiorra, aussi bien que Yokubari, ne bougeaient toujours pas.

Mais cela allait-il durer ? Des immenses ombres marchaient, provoquant des tremblements à chaque bras. Chaque gradé connaissait parfaitement ces monstres, et leur apparition n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Comment avaient-ils fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Une question difficile à résoudre, mais le temps manquait pour pouvoir s'appesantir davantage là-dessus. Deux de ces immenses golems approchaient, et ne semblaient guère avoir de très bonnes intentions.

« — Hahaha … Ricana la voix de Yokubari, allongé sur le sol, et baignant dans son propre sang. On a réussi, Shinigamis … vous avez perdu …

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Répliqua Unohana, située à quelques mètres.

— Meikyû-sama … a guidé la volonté de l'Enfer dans ce monde, à partir du moment où nous avions pris toutes les zones stratégiques du Seireitei, et disperser vos troupes … maintenant … la jonction dans votre armée va être impossible … vous avez perdu. »

Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent du front du Capitaine de la Quatrième Division. Toutes ces choses dégageaient une énergie ténébreuse, ressemblant à de la brume, et prenant de plus en plus de place également, à tel point que la luminosité, revigorée par le Sokyôku, commençait à disparaître.

L'expérimentée Shinigami jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos : la Quatrième Division s'y trouvait, et de nombreux blessés nécessitaient de l'aide. Evacuer les lieux et fuir ne s'avérait vraiment pas être une solution.

« — Capitaine Hirako. Appela la brune. Il faut que nous protégions la Quatrième Division.

— O-Ouais. Bredouilla doucement ce dernier, en se désintéressant d'un Ulquiorra Schiffer silencieux.

— Lieutenant Matsumoto, amenez Orihime-san à la Quatrième Division. Nous nous chargeons du reste. »

La vice-Capitaine aux formes généreuses acquiesça rapidement. Il ne valait mieux pas contredire le Capitaine Unohana, et encore moins dans de pareilles circonstances. La jeune femme agrippa le bras de son amie, qui jeta un dernier regard à Ulquiorra. Ce dernier ne répondit pas à son regard, inerte sur le sol, incapable de bouger le moindre petit doigt. Allait-il être épargné par la volonté de l'Enfer ? Ne devait-elle pas essayer de le sauver ?

Mais non, elle était trop faible pour cela. Et il demeurait … toujours un ennemi. L'étudiante en médecine ferma doucement les paupières, avant de se laisser emporter par la vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division. Cette fois-ci encore, elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour l'aider.

Unohana et Hirako, eux, faisaient désormais face à deux créatures gigantesques. La première citée ne semblait pas réellement confiante, par ailleurs. Si ces créatures continuaient de sévir ici … elles pourraient faire de nouveau disparaître la lumière du Sokyôku, et libérer de nouveau toutes ces âmes damnées. Il n'y avait donc pas d'autres alternatives : il fallait en venir à bout, et rapidement.

La première des grandes créatures arriva à hauteur des Shinigamis, qu'elle surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

« — T'es sûre que l'on peut s'battre contre ça ? Lança Shinji, dubitatif.

— Si vous voyez une meilleure solution, je vous écoute. Répondit Unohana, sans se retourner. »

Le géant abattit son arme démesurée, ravageant encore plus les environs, sans même se soucier du fait que deux âmes damnées se trouvaient aux alentours. Les deux Capitaines, eux, s'en sortirent, en sautant dans deux côtés opposés. Le moment fut choisi par Unohana afin de contre-attaquer : d'un vif shunpô, la Shinigami arriva jusqu'au coude de l'immense bête venue des Enfers, avant d'abattre son Zanpakutô de façon particulièrement puissante. Un étrange sang noir jaillit alors, entachant les vêtements de la Shinigami, tandis que le bras du monstre fut littéralement découpé sur le coup, provoquant une expression admirative sur le visage du Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Les coups d'épées d'Unohana possédaient vraiment une puissance exceptionnelle. La Shinigami utilisa ensuite rapidement un shunpô, afin d'éviter la main gauche de monstre, et réapparaître juste à côté du Vizard.

« — Pas mal. Affirma Hirako. On pourrait les éliminer, donc ?

— Ne soyez pas si hâtif. Avertit la femme à la chevelure ébène. »

Parce qu'en face d'elle, le bras coupé du monstre réapparut, comme par enchantement, effaçant immédiatement l'élan d'espoir affiché par le prédécesseur de Sôsuke Aizen. Espoir définitivement enterré lorsqu'une deuxième de ces créatures posa le pied, en face des deux Capitaines. Non décidément, il ne voyait plus de lumière au bout de ce sombre tunnel …

_Enfers … _

Quelque chose se produisait. Quelque chose d'étrange, de difficilement explicable … mais les signes ne trompaient pas. D'étranges lueurs écarlates transperçaient les cieux, et Kurosaki Ichigo s'en inquiétait doucement, alors que le rouquin continuait sa course effrénée aux côtés de la jeune sœur de Ketsurui, à savoir Hiyota. Cette dernière avait également remarqué l'étrangeté des événements, mais ne dit rien.

Devant ce manque de réactivité, d'explication, le Shinigami Remplaçant qui la suivait se décida néanmoins à briser un silence devenu pesant.

« — Il se passe quoi, au juste ?

— J'sais pas. Répliqua sèchement l'âme damnée. J'ai même pas envie de le savoir.

— Ok. Rétorqua simplement le détenteur de Zangetsu. Mais comment ça se fait que personne ne garde cette zone ?

— Ils sont sûrement quasiment tous au Seireitei. Mais fais attention, le château est sûrement gardé, lui. Ne fais pas de conneries, ou je t'abandonne.

— … D'accord, d'accord. »

Les nouvelles avaient de quoi être rassurantes, visiblement. Le château de Meikyû ne se trouvait néanmoins plus très loin des deux comparses d'un instant. Là-bas, il fallait sauver ou prêter main-forte à Ketsurui Ryûketsu. À vrai dire, probablement les deux.

Car la grande sœur se trouvait toujours aux prises avec une vieille ennemie, Netami. Cela faisait depuis quelques minutes que toutes deux _« croisaient le fer », _sans qu'un avantage particulier n'apparaisse. Mais aucune des deux n'y allaient visiblement totalement, et ce simple aspect de la personnalité de la félonne irritait particulièrement Netami.

« — P'tain, tu me soûles vraiment. Siffla la femme aux cheveux châtains, en faisant abattre ses deux fouets immatériels sur le sol, brisant en partie ce dernier. Ton arrogance est vraiment sans limite.

— Tu me l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois. Répondit calmement l'aînée des Ryûketsu, en apparaissant dans le dos de son adversaire. »

Là-bas, elle tenta de la planter de sa lance, sans y parvenir toutefois, puisque Netami agita rapidement l'un de ses fouets pour repousser l'offensive ennemie, et l'autre pour chercher à agripper son bras gauche, tentative qui échoua néanmoins puisque Ketsurui parvint à sauter et éviter le coup. Au-dessus, la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres s'érafla volontairement le doigt avec la pointe de sa lance, afin de l'utiliser comme arme : une lueur écarlate explosa, fonçant droit vers l'âme damnée au service de Seijaku. Une petite explosion se produisit, tandis que l'ancienne bras-droit du Silence se posa sur le sol, observant simplement la situation. La poussière levée par la dernière attaque fut balayée par un seul mouvement de Netami, dont le regard haineux continuait de brûler.

« — Tu sais, tes manières sont vraiment douteuses. Lâcha l'âme damnée, au regard gris.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Rétorqua simplement la femme toute de noir vêtue.

— Tu parles … Grommela son interlocutrice. T'es probablement l'âme damnée la plus sournoise que j'ai jamais vue en Enfer … bien plus que n'importe quel Général … »

Ketsurui demeura néanmoins stoïque devant les propos tenus par son adversaire. _Comme d'habitude. _Songeait d'ailleurs Netami, en observant l'expression de son visage. Vraiment, que cette femme tue ou qu'elle commette un acte horrible, elle dégageait constamment le même air. Une aura meurtrière entoura le corps du bras-droit de Seijaku, faisant léviter de plus en plus de pierres dans les environs.

« — Laisse-moi te poser une question, Ryûketsu. Siffla Netami, en agitant ses fouets. Le jour où j'ai mis une raclée à ta sœur … où étais-tu ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses une telle question. Affirma en retour son interlocutrice.

— Parce qu'au moment où tu m'as défié … c'est marrant, mais tu connaissais bien la stratégie à adopter pour me vaincre. C'est presque comme si t'avais assisté au combat de ta sœur … sans lever le moindre petit pouce pour l'aider, alors même que j'étais sur le point de la tuer ! »

Soudainement, Netami disparue dans le dos de sa cible tant haïe, prête à l'éliminer de ses deux armes, sur lesquelles des étranges pics visiblement bien aiguisés apparurent. En sautant vers l'avant, l'aînée des sœurs Ryûketsu parvint à l'éviter, avant de faire volte-face pour chercher à atteindre son ennemie, à son tour, mais sans plus de résultat.

« — Rends-toi à l'évidence. T'es vraiment prête à tout pour parvenir à tes fins. Même à abandonner ta sœur … ! T'es vraiment … la pire de toutes les âmes damnées ! »

Nulle autre réaction de la part de son adversaire. Les accusations de ce type, venant de personnes du type de Netami, ne l'affectait aucunement. Plaçant sa lance au ruban rougeoyant en face d'elle, la grande sœur d'Hiyota gardait totalement sa concentration.

_Quand bien même, Netami ne disait pas que des mensonges … _

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE PRICE OF BLOOD**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Sabaki no Kûtugo : **Jugement des Jumeaux Sacrés

**Hiketsumi : **Rejet de la vague.

**Kurotairu : **Carreau Noir.

**Rakonchi : **Tonnerre Azur.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Le boom du Badminton »**

**Ikkaku Madarame : **'Tain, je comprends rien !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est quoi ton problème ?

**Ikkaku Madarame : **T'es con ou tu fais exprès ?! C'est à mon tour de faire la preview, mais j'la comprends pas !

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **_The Price Of Blood, _Mercredi prochain ? Rien de très difficile pourtant, tu es plutôt médiocre et laid, Ikkaku.

**Ikkaku Madarame : **YUMICHIKA, ENFOIRÉ ! Pourquoi tu l'as dit ?! Je devais le faire en respectant le sujet !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Tu peux pas arrêter de gueuler aussi ? Bon laisse-moi voir : _« Le boom du Badminton » … _bah c'est pas compliqué, prends un volant de badminton et frappe-le avec une raquette.

**Ikkaku Madarame : **Et c'est tout ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bah écoute, t'as pas 46 solutions, hein …

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Pff. Bougez-vous de là. Vous comprenez que dalle aux sens cachés des Previews. Le boom du Badminton, c'est que tu dois aller frapper la tombe de la mère de Kurosaki avec ton Zanpakutô.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Toi, connard !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **BOOM.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **J'en étais sûr, t'es trop con pour comprendre que c'est le Boom du Badminton.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer (avec une raquette) : **Grimmjow, tu n'as rien compris. Le Boom du Badminton, c'est quand je t'aurai mis une raclée au Badminton. Rien de plus.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack (prenant sa raquette) : **Tch, toi me mettre une raclée au badminton ? C'est une blague ? J'suis le Roi des terrains de badminton, la panthère céleste qui dévore ses ennemis, le fauve ne les laissant pas respirer, je suis …

_Ulquiorra Schiffer met une raclée à Grimmjow Jaggerjack._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Boom.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je suis désolé, mais je suis le meilleur joueur de Badminton que l'Univers a engendré. Adieu Ulquiorra.

_Aizen Sôsuke tue Ulquiorra. _

**Tout le monde : **… ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Boom.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Imbécile, _**je **_suis le meilleur joueur de Badminton que l'Univers a engendré. Adieu, Madarame Ikkaku.

**Ikkaku Madarame : **HEIN ?

_Yamamoto Genryûsai tue Ikkaku Madarame. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Wah … ça commence à devenir dangereux par ici, j'vais me tirer … discrètement …

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **CAPITAINE-COMMANDANT KUROSAKI ICHIGO EST EN TRAIN DE FUIR !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Comment ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Enfoiré !

**Yumichika Ayasagewa (souriant Colgate Total) : **Désolé, c'est mon bel instinct de survie.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Qui es-tu pour m'adresser la parole, femme ?!

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **…

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **HAHAHA.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **SO L-O-L ! Par ma chaise j'ai ris. Non je plaisante, je Commandant n'a aucun humour. BOOM.

_Yumichika Ayasagewa est tué par Yamamoto Genryûsai, Aizen Sösuke prend la fuite et Ichigo Kurosaki également. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Comme je suis tout seul maintenant, je vais chanter. _Boom Boom Badminton._

_C'est mon sport préféré. _

_Boom Boom Badminton._

_C'est mon sport préféré. _

_Boom Boom Badminton._

_Je suis le meilleur du monde !_

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack (enragé après sa défaite face à Ulquiorra) : **Et ta mère aussi ?! Même elle doit mieux chanter que toi dans sa putain de tombe !

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack est tué par Yamamoto Genryûsai. _


	80. The Price Of Blood

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Ukitake et Kyôraku engagent le combat face à Meikyû, et semblent prendre un certain avantage. Néanmoins, au Seireitei, de grands passages vers l'Enfer s'ouvrent, et laissent apparaître des créatures gigantesques, nommées « Volonté de l'Enfer » … _

_Pendant ce temps, Ketsurui Ryûketsu et Netami continuent leur affrontement … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Ketsurui Ryûketsu **

Froide et distante aux premiers abords, Ketsurui Ryûketsu n'a pas commencé à être ainsi en Enfer. De son vivant déjà, elle ne se faisait que peu d'amis et ne cherchait d'ailleurs pas leur compagnie. Se souciant davantage de sa sœur que d'elle-même, cela fait un long moment qu'elle ne se préoccupe plus de ses éventuels rêves.

_**CHAPTER LXXX : THE PRICE OF BLOOD**_

**L**'éternité pourrait-il suffire, pour enterrer le passé ? Peut-on simplement passer à autre chose ? La réponse de certains frappe aux yeux, et s'avère totalement négative. Certaines choses ne pouvaient être oubliées. Des moments heureux, et d'autres beaucoup moins. Tel était … la constante.

Étendu sur le sol, Nikushimi ne pouvait guère lever le moindre pouce. Cela durait depuis quelques minutes maintenant, et son adversaire, Zaraki Kenpachi, avait fini par se détourner de lui. Une cible incapable de répondre, ne méritait pas d'être abattue de la sorte. Ainsi fonctionnait cet homme. Le Général de la Haine pourrait presque comprendre ce point de vue.

Et d'autre part … quelque chose d'autre attirait l'attention du Capitaine de la Onzième Division : le Seireitei en ruines, laissait clairement voir de nouvelles créatures gigantesques dans les environs. Le plan de Meikyû avait visiblement bien fonctionné : écarter les lignes défensives des Shinigamis le plus possibles en envoyant les Généraux dans diverses directions, ces derniers devant ensuite l'avertir par des signaux lumineux dans le ciel, pour que l'ancien Shinigami guide la volonté de l'Enfer, qu'il a assujetti quelques temps auparavant, jusqu'à l'enceinte du territoire des Shinigamis. Ainsi, la victoire ne pouvait plus leur échapper. L'ère des Shinigamis s'arrêtait, et l'Enfer pouvait ainsi s'élever.

Zaraki Kenpachi tournait déjà le dos à son adversaire, puisqu'un des grands monstres venus des entrailles de la terre approchait de lui. Placée à quelques mètres de là, Yachiru Kusajishi commençait également à s'inquiéter de l'arrivée de cet imposant ennemi, qui dépassait bien la dizaine de mètres de haut.

« — Ken-chan ! S'écria la petite fille aux cheveux roses.

— Tss, reste derrière Yachiru, j'm'occupe de ce mec. Lâcha le Capitaine de la Onzième Division. »

Nul ne savait réellement jusqu'où la force d'une des volontés de l'Enfer pouvait aller, personne ne s'étant risqué à défier une telle chose. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela semblait même particulièrement vide de sens. Zaraki esquissa un sourire carnassier. Sans son bandeau, avec Nozarashi, il n'allait pas se retenir face à ce grand gaillard ! Le concerné abattit violemment son immense épée, sans que Kenpachi ne bouge d'un centimètre, ce dernier se contentant de lever son Zanpakutô, prêt à encaisser le choc, sous l'œil d'un Nikushimi particulièrement surpris par un tel acte de stupidité.

Mais cela concordait toujours avec la personnalité de cet homme, après tout. Il n'y avait pas réellement lieu d'être choqué par de tels actes.

L'impact, lui, ne tarda pas. Le sol se fissura, créant une brèche béante … et l'audacieux Shinigami se retrouva violemment repoussé, et finit par se dégager, à l'aide d'un shunpô.

« — Tss ! On dirait que t'as plutôt de la force ! »

Pour seule réponse, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division reçut un nouveau coup de l'immense lame ténébreuse de son ennemi. De nouveau, Kenpachi évita l'attaque en sautant légèrement sur la droite, avant de déclencher une violente vague d'énergie droit sur le bras du monstre, celui qui tenait l'épée. Instantanément, ce dernier se fit trancher. Kenpachi prit un air relativement interloqué.

« — J'te croyais plus résistant. Affirma-t-il, sereinement, en se retournant vers le Général Nikushimi. Hé ! Toi tu t'es remis de j'sais pas quoi là ? J'vais m'ennuyer, alors magne-toi.

— Pauvre con. Siffla l'homme aux cheveux rouges. T'as pas remarqué cette fumée noire qui est rentrée dans tout le Seireitei ?

— Ouais ? Et alors ?

— Ça rend votre atmosphère identique à celle de l'Enfer, le Seireitei devient donc identique à l'Enfer. Et devine quoi ? La volonté de l'Enfer est immortelle là-bas. »

Les yeux du Shinigami s'écarquillèrent vivement, avant que lui-même ne tourne les talons, pour de nouveau se retrouver face à ce géant à l'allure plus qu'inquiétante. Et à ce moment-là, son bras paraissait bien solidement attaché au reste de son corps. Kenpachi fronça très sensiblement les yeux. Immortel, ce monstre ?

L'épée s'abattit violemment, droit sur le Capitaine, qui déclencha une violente vague d'énergie. Le sabre du monstre se brisa littéralement, avant que le célèbre barbare de la Soul Society n'apparaisse juste devant les yeux de sa cible, qu'il frappa à l'aide de Nozarashi, créant une immense brèche dans son crâne. La volonté de l'Enfer chuta à la renverse, provoquant un séisme particulièrement notable, pendant que son assaillant se posa sur le sol, observateur.

Et en effet, une lueur rouge ne tarda pas à se former autour de cette étrange créature, avant qu'elle ne retrouve toute sa force, en un rien de temps, arrachant un petit râle au Shinigami. Comment vaincre un ennemi qui revenait tout le temps ? Pff, sérieusement.

« — Et comment on le bute ? Grommela Kenpachi, s'adressant alors à un Nikushimi toujours allongé quelques mètres plus loin, incapable de bouger.

— Comment j'suis supposé savoir un truc pareil ? Puis t'es con, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'le dire ou quoi ? On est ennemis, j'te rappelle.

— Tss, tu veux l'finir notre combat ou bien ?

— T'inquiète pas pour ça … Murmura le Général, en observant la lumière du Sokyôku s'éteindre, dévorée par un amas de ténèbres. On va bientôt pouvoir le faire. »

Meikyû, la guerre contre les Shinigamis, rien n'avait d'importance pour l'instant. La main de l'homme au regard brûlant serra avec davantage de force son épée, avant que lui-même ne se force à se mouvoir. Oui … la luminosité ici ne s'avérait guère plus importante. Bientôt … il annihilerait l'existence de ce malade mental de Shinigami … qui était aussi surtout … le plus puissant ennemi contre lequel il avait jamais levé son épée.

Une aura brûlante entoura son corps. Juste pendant un instant, oublier toutes les responsabilités qui l'incombaient. Pour se concentrer sur un combat d'hommes. Alors … il ne laisserait rien entraver cette bataille.

Arquant légèrement un sourcil, Kenpachi se retourna. Nikushimi, lui, se tenait bien debout, des pierres lévitant autour de lui.

« — J'avais besoin d'un peu d'temps. Déclara ce dernier, en soulevant son Meikaitana. Maintenant, reprenons là où nous en étions.

— Pourquoi pas ? Sourit le géant de la Onzième Division. »

Les deux belligérants se toisèrent du regard, ignorant presque superbement l'immense créature se trouvant à quelques encablures. Ne se préoccupant guère de savoir si la chose qui se trouvait face à lui appartenait au même camp ou pas. Il levait sa lame, pour tout anéantir, en visant principalement les Shinigamis. Car si les âmes damnées avaient le malheur de se situer à proximité, elles pourraient bien faire office de dommage collatéral.

Le Général de la Haine souleva son épée, faisant croître son aura … avant de lancer une vague d'énergie ardente droit sur la jambe du monstre qui s'approchait, faisant apparaître plusieurs sceaux, tous explosant au même instant. Les effets se firent immédiatement ressentir, et le géant posa un pied à terre. D'un simple regard, Nikushimi fit clairement comprendre à son adversaire que le match reprenait.

Ainsi, Kenpachi ne se priva pour lancer un nouvel assaut, droit vers le subordonné rebelle de Meikyû, qui évita la lame de Nozarashi, celle-ci provoquant un violent tremblement dans le sol, avant de riposter immédiatement, lançant plusieurs sceaux dans le secteur où se tenait le dangereux Shinigami. Une puissante explosion se produisit alors immédiatement, sous les éclats de rire du Capitaine de la Onzième Division. Bon sang ! Ouais ! Là il recommençait à s'amuser un petit peu ! Jaillissant de la fumée provoquée précédemment, quelques traces de sang supplémentaires ornant son corps, le barbare frappa de nouveau violemment. Sans son bandeau, et avec ce Shikai, Nikushimi pourrait difficilement lui résister, quand bien même son pouvoir avait augmenté de façon impressionnante.

Le Général tenta pourtant le pari, les deux lames se heurtant, et l'âme damnée étant repoussée, à bien des mètres plus loin, avant de se rattraper. À ce rythme-là, il aurait presque l'impression de perdre son Meikaitana, mais hors de question d'abandonner si tôt.

Kenpachi, lui, eu la bien désagréable surprise de constater la présence de plusieurs sceaux sur son Zanpakutô. Une nouvelle explosion se produisit, faisant couler encore davantage de sang, mais le Shinigami tenait bon.

« — Me dis pas que c'est tout ? Ricana-t-il. Tu peux aller te reposer si tu en as besoin !

— Fais pas chier. Répliqua simplement son adversaire, en effectuant quelques pas vers lui. »

Sauf que le mouvement fut brutalement interrompu, quand une gigantesque lame fracassa l'espace séparant les deux adversaires. Evidemment, la volonté de l'Enfer avait déjà récupéré de l'assaut précédent, et recherchait encore à éliminer les indésirables. Aucun des susnommés ne fut néanmoins touché, chacun disparaissant dans une direction opposée. Le Général souleva son épée, le regard plongeant dans celui de son adversaire.

« — Tch. Grogna Zaraki. On dirait que ce gros va nous gêner.

— Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ?

— Pas vraiment. Ça rendra cette fin de combat plus intéressante. »

Chacun des deux l'avaient bien compris. Le dénouement de cette bataille approchait très clairement. Et seul l'un d'entre eux survivraient. Les belligérants déclenchèrent une violente vague d'énergie, en même temps.

_Seireitei — Près de la Première Division. _

Combattre une créature gigantesque n'avait rien de particulièrement souhaitable. Dans ce cas précis, pour les Lieutenants Ise et Kuchiki, le repli stratégique s'imposait presque naturellement. Néanmoins, il fallait également prendre le Capitaine-Commandant dans le sillage, l'abandonner ici étant complètement absurde, surtout que le vieil homme paraissait toujours vivant, même s'il ressemblait fort à une coquille vide.

« — Je vais essayer d'attirer son attention. Déclara Rukia, en dégainant son Zanpakutô. Est-ce que tu peux emmener le Capitaine-Commandant à l'abri ?

— Je vais essayer. Répondit la vice-Capitaine de la Huitième Division, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant de son front. Mais tu es certaine de vouloir faire ça ?

— Ne t'en fais pas. Nous n'avons plus tellement de solution, de toute façon.

— C'est vrai. Murmura son interlocutrice, légèrement récalcitrante. »

Et la raison s'avérait toute simple : désormais, la vie du plus puissant Shinigami du Seireitei reposait sur ses frêles épaules. Néanmoins, Rukia Kuchiki paraissait être plus à même de retenir, un tant soit peu, l'attention de cet énorme monstre. La brunette tourna rapidement les talons.

« — Sois prudente. Conseilla vivement le bras droit de Kyôraku, en prenant, difficilement, Yamamoto sur les épaules, avant de disparaître avec un shunpô.

— Toi aussi. »

Le ton employé par la petite Shinigami paraissait relativement neutre. Mais dans son for intérieur, son cœur s'emballait doucement. Cette horreur survenue droit des entrailles d'un monde probablement ignoble, l'effrayait réellement. Mais combattre la peur a toujours été un précepte enseigné ici, au Seireitei. Et elle-même l'avait bien assimilé, l'insigne attaché à son bras en étant la preuve.

« — _Danse, __**Sode no Shirayuki**_. »

La volonté de l'Enfer fit abattre son gigantesque sabre, détruisant bien des choses dans les environs, du moins, ce qui pouvait encore être détruit. Rukia, elle, disparut à l'aide d'un autre shunpô, dans la direction opposée à celle empruntée par le Lieutenant Ise. Le contraire aurait d'ailleurs été particulièrement irréfléchi. Se retrouvant légèrement sur le flanc du monstre, la Shinigami au regard améthyste soulevant son Zanpakutô immaculé.

« — _Tsugi no Mai : __**Hakuren **_! »

Une grande vague blanche congela le sol et quelques mètres dans les environs, arrivant jusqu'à la cheville de la créature infernale, la gelant instantanément. Mais la joie fut de courte durée pour l'amie de Kurosaki Ichigo : juste le temps pour la glace de s'émietter et de se briser, tandis que le golem tourna lentement son visage dans sa direction.

Et de nouveau, le sabre s'abattit, fort violemment, repoussant la jeune Kuchiki à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, où elle se rattrapa. Fort heureusement, l'attaque ne l'avait pas atteinte directement …

La Lieutenante releva la tête, en voyant ce monstre approchait de façon bien silencieuse. Cette vision la terrifiait littéralement, comme si ce monstre, privé de toute forme de conscience représentait la mort elle-même, chargée de prendre arbitrairement toute forme de vie. Et bien sûr … actuellement, la sienne se trouvait être la cible. La Shinigami parcourut les alentours du regard, sans qu'aucune idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit. En même temps, elle ne voyait là que des débris de bâtiments, calcinés, effondrés …

Et d'autre part, la luminosité continuait réellement de s'abaisser. Le ciel perdait de toute sa lumière, cette brume ténébreuse, provenant de tous ces monstres gigantesques, prenant de plus en plus de place. La lueur du Sokyôku dans le ciel, n'apparaissait plus que comme une petite étoile perdue au milieu d'une nuit obscure. Et évidemment … les flammes à l'horizon, des édifices brûlés par centaines, par milliers, et dont le nombre ne faisait que s'accroître. Les grands yeux écarquillés de la Shinigami ne traduisaient alors qu'une pensée : _le Seireitei … n'était-il pas en train de disparaître … ?_

La réalité ne tarda néanmoins pas à la rappeler. Une violente lame s'écrasa de nouveau, à proximité d'elle. Et un seul réflexe la sauva, bien que l'onde de choc consécutif à l'assaut de son poursuivant la propulsa à une distance respectable, quelques égratignures commençant à faire leur apparition, de façon plus prononcée sur son corps. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à se redresser, cherchant une solution à adopter face à cet immense monstre. Levant Sode no Shirayuki, et effectuant un nouveau shunpô pour prendre suffisamment de hauteur dans le dos de son ennemi, Rukia ne tarda pas à placer son sabre face à elle.

« — _Tsugi no Mai : __**Hakuren !**__ »_

On serait tenté de penser que la même technique ne fonctionnerait pas davantage que celle employée précédemment. Mais cette fois-ci, la Lieutenante de Jushirô Ukitake comptait bien exploiter les quelques secondes d'avance que lui offriront ce coup. Après tout … ce monstre ressemblait simplement à un Hollow surdimensionné, rien de plus … !

Comme elle l'imaginait dans ses prévisions, la vague de glace libérée par Sode no Shirayuki s'avérait trop rapide pour que le géant puisse se défendre. Ou plutôt, ce dernier faisait preuve d'un manque assez clair d'agilité. Et une première couche de givre recouvrit immédiatement le visage dudit monstre, qui ne poussa pas le moindre bruit pour exprimer une éventuelle douleur. Non, rien du tout. Il agissait tel un spectre existant à peine.

Mais la petite Shinigami ne se pencha pas plus sur la question, et poursuivit son élan. Fonçant à une allure plus rapide, pour atteindre le crâne du géant, Rukia planta son épée blanche à travers la glace, atteignant directement le sommet de sa tête. Une étrange matière noire en jaillit d'ailleurs, probablement du sang ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus. Mais fort rapidement, la dernière arrivée dans le clan Kuchiki se rendit compte de la réalité : le monstre n'avait guère été vaincu, loin s'en faut. La Lieutenante de la Treizième Division sauta de sa place, afin d'éviter les représailles. Mais celles-ci ne tardèrent pas : de sa main libre, l'immense être provenant des tréfonds de l'Enfer frappa violemment la Shinigami, dont le regard s'écarquilla.

Le moment approprié pour décrire la douleur ressentie serait probablement _« indicible »_. Violemment, la jeune Shinigami heurta le sol, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière au passage. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent depuis son corps, tachant le sol assombri de ce monde ténébreux. Le sabre de la volonté de l'Enfer se souleva, menaçant de s'abattre immédiatement. Rukia, elle, tenta de se redresser du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, même si son corps tout entier lui suppliait d'en arrêter là, pour ne pas souffrir davantage encore. Le géant ne lui laissa guère d'échappatoire, abattant aussi rapidement que possible sa grande lame. Titubante, la brunette ne pouvait échapper à ce macabre sort ...

Une barrière rosâtre se forma entre la petite Kuchiki et l'immense épée de son adversaire. Les fleurs de cerisiers, facilement reconnaissables, apparurent comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour la jeune femme. Néanmoins, ladite barrière ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et commençait déjà à s'effriter.

Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, Byakuya Kuchiki, apparut dans un vif shunpô, emportant sa petite sœur adoptive dans ses bras, à une distance respectable.

« — Nii-sama … ! S'enquit la jeune Shinigami, presque honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait d'une telle défaite.

— Calme-toi, Rukia. Murmura lentement l'intéressé, les pupilles grises portées vers la grande ombre menaçante qui avait fait disparaître le soleil. »

Cette dernière se tourna justement vers les deux Kuchiki, en portant un regard identique à celui d'ordinaire. Rukia nota rapidement que son frère adoptif portait quelques stigmates sur son corps, témoignant du fait que lui-même avait engagé des affrontements, mais rien de très grave. À priori, il ne devait pas avoir affronté de Général, sauf s'il avait éliminé en un rien de temps l'un d'eux.

« — Rukia, est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

— O-Oui ! Désolée, Nii-sama ! Bredouilla la Lieutenante, ne se rendant visiblement pas compte qu'elle se tenait dans les bras du puissant Capitaine.

— Je vois. Alors il va probablement falloir essayer de retrouver les autres Capitaines. Déclara toujours aussi calmement celui de la Sixième Division. Le Seireitei semble être envahi de ces créatures. »

Ne sachant guère comment répondre, la vice-Capitaine se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête, tandis que son interlocuteur demeurait placé devant elle, face à une créature menaçante qui continuait d'approcher.

Byakuya plissa légèrement le regard. Un nombre important d'âmes damnées avaient été bloquées par l'apparition de ce Sokyôku, mais désormais … elles seraient probablement libérées. Problème plus grave pour le moment : d'autres de ces géants approchaient d'ici. Bien que Byakuya détestait profondément l'admettre, combattre ces créatures ne leur apporterait rien de bon.

« — Ils sont capables de se régénérer constamment, Rukia. Déclara le noble, en se retournant vers sa sœur. Il faut partir immédiatement. Suis-moi.

— Oui, Nii-sama. »

Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division sauta légèrement, avant qu'une pluie de fleurs ne frappe les jambes d'un géant venu pour éliminer ces Shinigamis. Rapidement, à l'aide des mouvements de sa main, le Capitaine fit trébucher son adversaire, offrant une ouverture vers laquelle les deux Kuchiki purent s'infiltrer, le plus gradé des deux s'assurant bien entendu que sa jeune sœur puisse le suivre sans problème. Cette dernière ayant visiblement récupéré, aucun ne se produisit.

_Enfers — Château de Meikyû. _

_Immediate Music — Survive the Game (Extended)_

_Jouer avec les souvenirs d'autrui, jouer avec les vies des autres, manipuler les rêves de quiconque pour en tirer profit … _

_Voilà quel genre d'homme se trouvait être Meikyû. Il n'hésitait pas à user des pires artifices pour parvenir à ses fins, à manipuler n'importe qui et à utiliser les désirs des autres pour atteindre ses objectifs. Je sais que tu l'as compris, Netami. Combien de temps ce jeu de haine va-t-il durer entre nous ?_

Deux armes se frappèrent violemment, se repoussant mutuellement, mais la femme aux cheveux châtains ne tarda pas à reprendre son assaut. Ses deux fouets furent remplis d'épines, avant que ces derniers ne servent en tant que projectiles, fusant droit vers l'aînée des Ryûketsu. Cette dernière, du sang déjà présent sur la main, en plaça encore sur la lame de son arme, avant de faire tournoyer rapidement sa lance, pour la planter dans le sol. Instantanément, une grande colonne de lumière écarlate se forma, faisant office de bouclier contre les épines de Netami. Celle-ci plissa légèrement le regard, devant cette bonne défense utilisée par son adversaire. Cela l'ennuyait profondément de le reconnaître, mais Ketsurui Ryûketsu n'avait cessé de progresser durant son séjour en Enfer. Le bras-droit de Seijaku décida de nouveau une tactique plus directe, frappant le sol de son fouet droit, projetant ainsi de nombreux débris droit sur son adversaire. Celle-ci les balaya d'un mouvement, évidemment.

_Meikyû manipule autrui. Les rêves d'un monde meilleur où tous les rêves s'accompliraient ne sont que de vastes illusions flatteuses pour la rétine. Mais toi comme moi, nous connaissons la réalité, Ryûketsu. La différence entre nous … c'est que tu ne peux pas l'accepter, quand j'ai appris à faire avec. Tu comprends, hein ? Tu as cessé de rêver. Pas moi. _

La lance de Ketsurui s'illumina de nouveau, un rayon puissant en jaillissant. Mais Netami parvint à l'éviter, en disparaissant simplement sur le côté, avant de faire plonger littéralement son deuxième fouet dans le sol. Ketsurui plissa légèrement le regard, lorsque le sol derrière elle se brisa, laissant apparaître ledit fouet. Alors, Netami pouvait allonger ces choses ? Lors de leur dernière rencontre, cela n'avait pas été le cas. L'âme damnée félonne pivota vivement sur elle, avant de trancher l'arme de son adversaire : erreur, de nouvelles épines s'en détachèrent, et le sang de la Ryûketsu s'écoula de plus belle, sur ses jambes, sa joue droite, son épaule. Qui plus est, le second fouet de Netami arrivait également par derrière.

« — J'te tiens ! »

_Tu as toujours été trop impulsive, guidée par tant de rêves. Combien d'erreurs as-tu effectué simplement parce que tu refusais de voir la réalité en face ? Voilà pourquoi j'ai cessé de rêver, Netami. Parce qu'en Enfer, on ne peut le faire. _

La main de la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres se leva, avant qu'une nouvelle salve de rayons écarlate ne s'en échappe, sous le regard interloqué de son adversaire. Celle-ci abandonna l'idée d'une offensive directe avec son second fouet, et s'en servit plutôt comme bouclier cette fois-ci. Le rayon de Ketsurui ne s'avéra pas suffisamment puissant pour le passer, mais au moins cette dernière avait-elle pu échapper à une offensive probablement particulièrement dangereuse. La sœur d'Hiyota s'élança sur le côté, s'offrant un plus grand champ de vision sur la bataille. Les regards des deux âmes damnées se croisèrent.

_Tu as toujours été particulièrement froide. Après notre première bataille, plusieurs fois je t'ai revue, jamais on ne s'est réellement adressé la parole. Au fond, j'avais peut-être cette envie, moi aussi, de pouvoir prendre les choses moins à cœur ... _

Le sang présent sur le corps de l'âme damnée au regard sombre commença doucement à briller, avant que cette lueur ne se reporte jusqu'au bout de la lame de son arme. Une aura puissante commença à l'entourer, tandis que Netami se tenait prête à encaisser la moindre de ses attaques et à y répondre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« — _Kôsaibatsu._ »

Une grande lumière rougeoyante envahit la pièce, aveuglant légèrement la subordonnée de Seijaku. De nombreux faisceaux rougeoyants fusèrent en direction d'une Netami bien concentrée. Cette technique-là …

« — Je ne vais pas te laisser m'humilier deux fois avec la même chose ! Grogna-t-elle. »

_Il n'a jamais réellement été question d'humiliation, Netami … si mes mots ont toujours été durs envers toi, c'est probablement par rancœur. Peut-être as-tu raison, je suis quelqu'un en qui placer la confiance devient ridicule. Je me trouvais là, quand ma sœur combattait face à toi. Je l'ai regardé perdre, sans réagir. Je n'aurai pas pu réagir d'une meilleure façon. Je me suis servie d'Hiyota pour comprendre tes pouvoirs et te piéger. Tu aimais attraper tes adversaires et jouer avec. Je l'avais bien compris. Alors mon Kôsaibatsu avait fonctionné. J'ai gagné ce jour-là, Netami. Mais j'ai perdu encore un peu de mon humanité en agissant de la sorte. J'ai perdu encore une partie de mes rêves. Alors … peut-être te reprochais-je inconsciemment, mon aveu de faiblesse. _

Netami fit tournoyer ses deux fouets, exactement dans le même but que celui de Ketsurui, quelques instants plus tôt : créer un bouclier, et se préserver de l'assaut de ces étranges éclats rouges.

« — T'sais que j'ai capté cette technique, Ryûketsu ? Grommela d'exaspération la jeune femme. Ces lumières rentrent dans mes veines, et contaminent mon sang avec ton énergie … jusqu'à me priver d'énergie.

— Que tu le sache ne changera pas grand-chose. Murmura son interlocutrice. »

_T'sais, je me souviens encore de la tête que Meikyû et Seijaku tiraient, après notre premier combat. Si je pouvais t'le dire, tu me prendrais encore pour une dégénérée, mais … ce que je te reproche surtout, ce n'est pas de m'avoir vaincue ce jour-là. Ouais, tu m'as brisée dans mon premier rêve, quitter cet endroit. _

_Mais tu m'as surtout laissée « vivante ». J'ai dû continuer à exister dans cet endroit pourri jusqu'à la moelle avec cette étiquette greffée à mon image. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'oublier. _

« — _Kufensu._ »

Les deux fouets de Netami tournoyèrent à une plus grande vitesse, tout en s'agrandissant. Ketsurui resta stoïque face à cela, quand bien même les deux armes de son adversaire passaient littéralement à travers les murs. Et la jeune femme savait pertinemment ce que cela pouvait signifier, en réalité.

Pour l'heure en tout cas, sa technique continuait d'irradier Netami, efficacement défendue par sa barrière. Le point mort semblait atteint, alors il fallait bien effectuer quelque chose pour y remédier. Netami, elle, plissa doucement le regard. Il fallait l'atteindre, immédiatement.

En-dessous des pieds de la jeune femme traîtresse, de nouveaux pics provenant des fouets de Netami, lui foncèrent dessus. Et au-dessus d'elle, sortant droit du plafond, le même spectacle s'offrait à elle. La sœur aînée des Ryûketsu plissa légèrement le regard. Bougeant doucement son corps, elle n'empêcha néanmoins pas ce dernier de se faire planter dans plusieurs endroits à la fois. Sa lance chuta doucement sur le sol, du sang coulant de part en part, tandis que même son regard commençait à vaciller.

Celui de Netami s'élargit à cette vue. Elle l'avait touchée … ? Grièvement … ? La grande lueur rougeoyante venait de s'éteindre. Netami fit reprendre la forme de base de ses deux fouets, avant de s'approcher d'une adversaire tenant encore à peine debout, ensanglantée en bonne partie.

« — Tu connaissais mes intentions, Ryûketsu. Martela lentement la dénommée Netami, en continuant de s'approcher de son adversaire. Pourquoi t'être laissée touchée ?

— Tu … articula faiblement son adversaire, en relevant doucement le regard. »

_C'est une partie de toi que j'ai toujours détesté. Être capable de prendre des décisions pareilles dans des instants cruciaux. _

_Moi je ne suis pas capable de le faire. Je n'en ai jamais eu la capacité. Je ne pouvais pas accepter cette idée, tout simplement. Au final, notre petit jeu de haine s'arrête ici. Parce que … j'ai été trop faible. _

« — … Tu … connaissais les miennes. Répondit lentement l'aînée des Ryûketsu. Laisse-moi … corriger l'erreur que j'ai faite. »

Le sang sur le sol brilla fortement, tandis que Netami plissa doucement son regard, arrivée à hauteur de l'ennemie que son corps entier avait voulu tuer pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années. Serrant les dents, la femme aux cheveux châtains ferma doucement les paupières.

« — _Kôsaibatsu._ »

_Au final, ouais … Ryûketsu, je crois que t'enviais trop pour t'en vouloir réellement. J'aurai aimé arrêter de rêver, mais je ne vois aucun autre moyen. Mon cœur continuera toujours à vivre dans de stupides espoirs. Alors mettons un terme à ceci. _

_Netami … au final, je pense que c'est moi qui t'enviais. _

_Je voulais encore rêver, juste un petit peu. Pardonne mon égoïsme. Et laisse-moi te rendre ta liberté. _

_**NEXT CHAPTER : BEYOND DEATH**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Kôsaibatsu : **Éclat sanglant.

**Kufensu : **Clôture sombre.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Quelle musique mettriez-vous pour un rendez-vous galant ? » **

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Soyons un peu romantiques, les filles !

**Nanao Ise : **U-Un rendez-vous galant ?

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Oui ! Tu sais, comme toi et le Capitaine Kyôraku par exemple !

**Nanao Ise : **N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas avec le Capitaine Kyôraku !

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Roooh, mais imagine !

**Nanao Ise : **Eh bien … j'imagine que … que je mettrais quelque chose de doux et … et puis n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ! _My Heart Will Go On, _de Céline Dion ?

**Orihime Inoue : **Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette chanson …

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Ah bon ? Moi si je sortais avec un gars, je pense que je mettrais une musique qui mettrait le feu ! Comme la _Lambada _!

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Oh, tu aimes la Lambada ? J'aime beaucoup aussi !

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Ouais ! En fait j'aime la danse. J'aime danser aussi ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas danser dans un rendez-vous galant, non plus ! Kuchiki, tu imaginais être avec Ichigo ou Renji dans ton rendez-vous ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **… Beh … je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas à ça.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Waaah, vous êtes toutes gênées ! Lâchez-vous un peu, personne ne vous reprochera un peu d'honnêteté !

**Soi Fon : **Je mettrais probablement _Nyan Cat _avec Yoruichi-sama. Si je l'aimais bien sûr, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Compris ?!

_Un vent passe._

**Toutes : **Oui.

**Unohana Retsu : **Personnellement, je pense que je choisirai la chanson _Un Rêve Bleu _dans _Aladin. _

**Toutes : **Très bon choix !

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Avec quel genre d'homme préfériez-vous une rencontre de ce type d'ailleurs, Capitaine Unohana ?

**Unohana Retsu : **Je n'ai pas de préférence, cela dépend de la personne.

**Yachiru Kusajishi : **Moi ! Moi ! Ran-Ran, moi je vais mettre _Baby Hip-Hop _!

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Haha … euh, je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris, mais bon … En fait, je me demande si dans un rencard je mettrais pas plutôt _I Will Always Love You _de Whitney Houston ou bien _Just One Last Dance _de Sarah Connor …

**Renji Abarai : **Haha. Sarah Connor, comme la mère de John Connor dans _Terminator. _

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Renji, dégage ! C'était réservé aux femmes !

_Renji Abarai décampe. _

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Bwaaaah ! Bons choix, Rangiku ! Mais bon, t'as pas un peu trop de prétendants pour vraiment choisir une musique ?

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Bah non, pourquoi ?

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Bah j'sais pas, si t'as qu'un mec à choisir tu peux essayer de savoir quelle musique il aime, mais si t'en as 30 qui te courent après, t'en as rien à battre non ? Ouais, je comprends, la vie de star … alàlàlà …

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Hé ! Ketsurui-chan ! Tu n'apparais jamais dans les previews ! Alors dis-nous, qu'est-ce que tu mettrais, toi ?

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Mettre de la musique ? Cela coûterait trop cher. La plupart des hommes ne méritent pas que l'on dépense le moindre sou.

**Nanao Ise : **Oui, je suis d'accord !

_Plus loin, les hommes viennent de recevoir le script de la Preview … _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est quoi ce sujet tout pourri ?

**Renji Abarai : **Rangiku-san elle a dit qu'elle aimait bien Sarah Connor, la mère de John.

**Hisagi Shûhei : **QUOI ?! Donc … si j'ai un rendez-vous avec elle … il faut que je mette _Terminator 2 Main Theme _!

**Renji Abarai : **T'as tout compris !

**Hisagi Shûhei : **Merci mec.

**Renji Abarai : **De rien.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'suis le seul à trouver ça complètement con ce qu'ils viennent de se dire ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Comme toi, Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ha, t'as rien à sortir de plus intelligent à ce que je vois ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu ne le mérites pas. Parce que tu ne peux pas choisir une musique dans un rendez-vous galant.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Genre, toi t'y as pensé peut-être ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **C'est absurde. Mais si cela arrivait, c'est évident que je mettrais _Bleach OST — B07A, _comme lorsque je sortais ma Resurreccion. Ou alors, _Nube Negra, _le thème des Espada.

_Un vent passe. Est-ce qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer sait réellement ce qu'un rendez-vous galant ? _

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **J'aimerais pas être la fille qui se trouverait en face de lui alors.

**Hisagi Shûhei (large sourire en s'imaginant être avec Rangiku ) : **T'es déjà une fille, c'est le premier pas.

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **Que tu es laid ! Immondice !

**Renji Abarai : **Et toi Ichigo ?! Allez, fais pas ton timide !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ça veut rien dire tout ça, c'est trop con … mais bon, puisque vous insistez, c'est bien sûr _Number One _mon thème quoi.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **(Ces pauvres cons ne comprennent vraiment rien …)

**Renji Abarai : **Hahaha, pas mal ! Moi je mettrais aussi un OST de Bleach, sûrement _Stand Up Be Strong ! _

**Toshirô Hitsugaya :** …

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **'Tain, les gars vous êtes trop cons sérieux, dans cette situation faut mettre _Power to Strive, _rien d'autre !

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **C'est quoi un rendez-vous ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **… … …

**Ishida Uryû : **Vous n'avez vraiment aucun esprit de gentlemen. Mais vous êtes des Shinigamis après tout, je peux comprendre cela. C'est évident qu'il faut mettre _Baby _de Justin Bieber. Et d'ailleurs … _Baby, Baby, Baby ! Ohhhhhh yeaaah ! Baby, Baby, Baby ! _

_Tout le monde est traumatisé._

_Grimmjow (re)tue Ishida. _

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **C'est qui Justin Bieber ?! Il est fort ?!

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **… … … … …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hé, d'ailleurs je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Toshirô qui nous sorte Bieber, ils font la même taille après—

_Ichigo Kurosaki est congelé. _

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Tout le monde en a assez entendu, coupez …

**Yumichika : **C'est sûr que je mettrais _Chui Bo _moi en tout cas. Sachez-le avant de partir !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Ferme-la !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Il n'y a aucun fin dragueur parmi vous. Contrairement à moi, visiblement. Je sais exactement ce que toutes les femmes désirent, à savoir le générique d'Inspecteur Gadget en version longue. _Hey là qui va—_

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **SILENCE ! Vous ne connaissez rien à tout ça, disparaissez !

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **Mais, j'suis pas encore apparu, Yama-ji !

_Tout le monde est mort. Même Yamamoto. _

_Cette preview n'avait vraiment aucun sens. _


	81. Beyond Death (Tome IX)

_**Notes de l'auteur : Étant donné que j'ai repris pas mal d'avance (97 chapitres rédigés) je peux de nouveau, pendant quelques semaines 3-4 au grand maximum, publier deux fois ! Bonne lecture au passage ! **_

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors que de nombreuses manifestations de la volonté de l'Enfer s'emparent doucement du Seireitei, Nikushimi entame la dernière phase de son combat face à Zaraki Kenpachi, tandis que Byakuya Kuchiki apparaît pour venir en aide à sa jeune sœur, sur le point d'être annihilée par une de ces créatures. Pendant ce temps, en Enfers, Ketsurui et Netami achèvent enfin leur affrontement … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Hiyota Ryûketsu **

Naïve, heureuse de vivre auparavant, Hiyota a particulièrement souffert de son existence en Enfer, et surtout de sa séparation avec son ainée. Devenue plus distante et agressive avec son entourage, elle a néanmoins retrouvé quelques bribes de son ancien comportement. Mais jamais elle ne sera probablement la même.

**TOME ****IX : ****FAREWELL ****FORMER ****LIFE**

**« ****Lorsque la flamme de votre existence s'éteindra, serez-vous capable de l'accepter ? Serez-vous capable de tirer un trait sur votre elle ? Privé de cette lueur, je n'ai pas accepté sa disparition. Aujourd'hui encore, je marche dans le noir.**** »**

— **Nikushimi **

_**CHAPTER LXXXI : BEYOND DEATH**_

**F**atigue, épuisement.

De la sueur se mêlait au sang, entachant le corps entier de Ketsurui, rendant ce dernier bien similaire à l'écharpe rouge qui trainait sur le sol, couverte de poussière également. L'âme damnée haletait : il fallait dire que ce combat face à Netami n'avait vraiment pas été de tout repos. Cette dernière venait justement de s'écrouler sur le sol, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle après le dernier coup employé par son ennemie. Un suicide, pur et simple.

L'ainée des Ryûketsu se sentait d'ailleurs éprise d'un sentiment relativement étrange, mêlant à la fois l'empathie et le soulagement. Celle qui lui avait succédé en tant que bras droit du Général Seijaku se trouvait là, attendant patiemment la mort et ne disant pas le moindre mot.

Lentement, Ketsurui se redressa, ramassant comme elle le pouvait sa lance, pour s'approcher de sa victime. Tout se passa bien silencieusement, sans que le moindre son ne vienne interférer. L'ancienne subordonnée de Meikyû souleva son arme, prête à l'abattre pour en terminer avec ces souvenirs difficiles, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Sur le flanc, Netami l'observait d'un faible regard, qui se ferma lentement, enfermant l'intéressée dans une bulle noire.

Le repos éternel ne l'attendrait pas. Toutes les âmes damnées connaissaient bien le sort réservé aux défunts pécheurs. Mais au moins, ne serait-elle plus bercée par un rêve inatteignable. Néanmoins, la lance annonciatrice de mort se stoppa immédiatement, lorsqu'une main empoigna sans ménagement celle de Ketsurui, laquelle porta immédiatement un regard sur sa droite : le voile noir des âmes damnées suffisait déjà à donner un indice sur l'identité de l'intervenant. La capuche abaissée de ce dernier laissait apparaître une peau halée relativement sombre, un regard de jais, couplé à un visage particulièrement peu amical, donnait à cet inconnu une apparence plutôt menaçante.

« — Tiens, Ryûketsu, ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu ici. Martela-t-il, d'une voix grave, en repoussant la concernée, d'un mouvement de bras. »

Celle-ci ne disposait pas de toutes ses forces, et c'est un euphémisme que le dire, et recula sensiblement, manquant d'ailleurs de chuter, se rattrapant uniquement par le concours de son arme, plantée dans le sol. L'homme en face de lui la surplombait bien d'une tête, et possédait visiblement une musculature plutôt bien travaillée, et une chevelure ébène en queue-de-cheval lui tombait derrière la tête.

« — Erasô. Murmura lentement la sœur d'Hiyota. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé.

— J'sais pas comment j'dois l'prendre. Répliqua son adversaire, d'une voix peu conciliante. Yokubari-sama m'a ordonné de rester ici, et il avait visiblement raison. T'as de la chance, Seijaku-sama nous a ordonné de te ramener le voir. »

Aucune réponse audible. Forcément, cette femme n'avait de toute façon pas le trait très répandu chez les personnes de son genre, de parler pour ne rien dire, songeait le dernier venu.

Erasô fit néanmoins volte-face, quelques instants plus tard, portant son regard sur le corps inerte de Netami, bien que le regard de cette dernière demeurait toujours empli d'une faible étincelle de vie.

« — Toi tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, pouffiasse. Cracha-t-il violemment, en frappant du pied sa collègue, droit sur la côte, la repoussant plus loin. Ça t'apprendra à désobéir aux ordres que l'on te donne. »

L'âme damnée plissa légèrement le regard, en ressentant du mouvement dans son dos. Evidemment, Ketsurui Ryûketsu …

« — Tch. Souffla-t-il, en disparaissant instantanément, pour apparaître dans le dos de son assaillante. J'sais pas ce que tu comptes faire dans ton pitoyable état. »

Sans ménagement, le bras d'Erasô servit à compresser la gorge ennemie, serrant avec une force certaine cette impertinente. Au vu des faibles forces qui lui restaient encore, il n'y avait pas à craindre grand-chose de sa part. Avec une bonne force, le subordonné de Yokubari lança l'aînée des Ryûketsu sur le sol, avant de lui écraser le ventre, arrachant un faible gémissement de douleur de la part de cette dernière.

« — J'étais supposé te ramener sans te faire de mal, mais bon. Vu l'état dans lequel tu t'trouves déjà, ça passera sans problème. »

Un autre coup de pied bien placé projeta la sœur d'Hiyota droit contre un mur, contre lequel elle s'écrasa assez violemment, laissant au passage une trace sanglante de son passage. Erasô, lui, se tourna directement vers le corps presque sans vie, de Netami, vers lequel il s'approcha à pas lents, avant de dégainer une épée noire, semblable à tous les autres Meikaitana.

Attrapant violemment l'âme damnée par la gorge, la plaquant sans ménagement contre le mur ensuite, le bras-droit de Yokubari lui planta directement son épée dans le ventre, faisant couler encore davantage de sang chez elle. Sans qu'une réaction réelle ne se produise, puisque la dernière technique employée par Ketsurui avait presque agit comme un sédatif.

« — Crève maintenant. »

En prononçant ses mots, le jeune homme enfonça avec une insistance plus grande, sa lame. Si le bras-droit de Seijaku n'avait pas péri tout à l'heure, il n'y avait guère beaucoup de doute sur son destin dorénavant.

Ketsurui assistait à la scène, allongée et silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se sentait outrée par cela, étant donné qu'elle réservait tout de même un sort funeste à sa vieille ennemie. Mais tout de même, la simple personne d'Erasô lui donnait presque des nausées. Rassemblant quelques forces pour tenter de se redresser, la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres entreprit rapidement de faire briller son Meikaitana libéré … mais à peine eu-t-il achevé de mettre en ordre ses pensées, que son adversaire se tenait face à elle, attrapant la lance, et la jetant quelques mètres derrière, avant d'empoigner une nouvelle fois son cou pour la plaquer violemment sur le mur derrière elle, la soulevant légèrement au passage.

« — N'y pense pas. Souffla-t-il lentement, approchant dangereusement son visage de celui de sa victime. Je me retiens là de te broyer en morceaux, alors ne me tente pas. Reste docile, et ça passera mieux pour toi. Maintenant, tu vas me suivre dans la salle de Meikyû-sama. »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, l'âme damnée plaça son épée, très proche de l'œil de son adversaire. Avant que sa main ne s'abaisse. Mais pas de son propre chef. Une autre venait d'apparaître, et immédiatement, Erasô reconnu la personne qui se tenait en face de lui.

« — J'aime pas les gars de ton genre. Souffla ladite voix.

— Kurosaki Ichigo. »

_Bleach OST — Number One [Instrumental]_

Le concerné dégaina immédiatement Zangetsu dans son dos, avant de l'abattre à la seconde suivante vers son adversaire. Ce dernier réagit promptement, en plaçant son sabre en opposition : immédiatement, l'homme à la peau halée fut repoussé quelques mètres plus loin, perdant en même temps sa confiance.

« — Nee-chan ! S'écria une autre voix, appartenant à Hiyota Ryûketsu. »

Cette dernière accourue rapidement auprès de sa sœur aînée, portant ses deux mains sur le visage de la concernée, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie. Ketsurui, elle, semblait légèrement naviguer proche du néant, mais se reprit rapidement, à la vue de sa jeune sœur.

« — Hiyota … je pensais … t'avoir dit de t'occuper de lui.

— Tu croyais que j'allais t'obéir ?! Grommela la cadette en retour, affichant un air plus courroucé qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Tu as agis de façon complètement inconsciente ! »

S'en cacher serait futile : la plus âgée de la famille se sentait particulièrement soulagée avec l'arrivée de ses deux comparses. L'instant immédiat parlait pour elle.

« — Hé, Ketsurui-san. Déclara lentement la voix du Shinigami Remplaçant. Tu sais, je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai à sauver ta sœur. Ça passe aussi par le fait que vous restiez ensembles, en vie.

— Vous comptez encore m'ignorer longtemps ? Tss. Grommela légèrement le dénommé Erasô, en se remettant convenablement en position. »

Ketsurui, elle, ne répondit pas aux propos tenus par son _« ami » _l'hybride. Son regard ne croisa d'ailleurs même pas le sien, puisque le Shinigami aux cheveux orange lui tournait simplement le dos, pour faire face au subordonné de Meikyû, qui semblait d'ailleurs légèrement s'impatienter quant à l'évolution de la situation.

« — Je sais que tu voulais que je m'entraîne pour maîtriser tous mes pouvoirs. Reprit le détenteur de Zangetsu, en soulevant justement son Zanpakutô devant lui. Mais on n'a pas le temps. Je m'occupe de ce type-là. »

Le rouquin accompagna ses dernières paroles d'un geste plus brutal de sa main, faisant croître son énergie de façon particulièrement importante. Une aura rouge et noire ne tarda pas à l'entourer, faisant immédiatement comprendre à l'âme damnée qui l'affrontait, l'ampleur de la tâche qui lui incombait. Il s'agissait-là du Bankai de Kurosaki Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu, comme en témoignait le long shihakusho noir qu'il portait, de même que les parties gantées au bout de ses manches. Les pierres en-dessous des pieds du Shinigami, commencèrent à léviter au fur et à mesure que l'énergie spirituelle du concerné augmentait, créant au passage quelques fissures. Aucun doute là-dessus, l'étudiant en médecine avait bel et bien progressé. La métamorphose effectuée et les quelques heures d'entraînement qui avaient suivies semblaient porter leur fruit.

Mais la question ne portait jamais réellement là en réalité : Ketsurui s'interrogeait surtout sur la possibilité que le jeune homme puisse perdre le contrôle du tout. Pour l'heure, cela semblait plutôt tranquille.

« — Hé, Kurosaki Ichigo. Appela la voix d'Hiyota, qui tenait sa sœur contre elle. Ce mec …

— Laisse tomber. Rétorqua instantanément le Shinigami en soulevant un regard concentré sur son ennemi. J'ai pas envie de connaître ses pouvoirs. Je l'éliminerai avant.

— Ouais c'est ça, commence pas à t'y croire. Grogna presque d'irritation la sœur cadette de Ketsurui, sans que l'homme aux cheveux orange ne réponde.

— Tu me sembles particulièrement confiant, fit remarquer Erasô. J'espère que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

— À toi de me le dire. »

Les yeux d'Erasô se plissèrent légèrement. Bien entendu, le sujet Kurosaki Ichigo avait été maints fois abordé dans les coulisses de ce château. Mais affronter en réalité l'homme qui avait empêché l'ascension d'Aizen Sôsuke relevait d'une autre histoire.

« — J'imagine qu'ils savent déjà tous qu'on est là, hein ? Lâcha machinalement le Shinigami au Bankai noir. Alors faisons-leur comprendre qu'on est prêts. »

Tensa Zangetsu fut suffisamment levé, alors qu'Ichigo s'élança instantanément en direction de son adversaire, à une vitesse toujours effarante. Ce dernier libéra immédiatement les pouvoirs de son Meikaitana. Impossible de pouvoir se la jouer tranquille contre un adversaire de ce niveau : son épée prit immédiatement la forme d'une hache noire.

Mais les armes n'entrèrent pas en collision, sur ce coup-là. Bien loin de là : une flaque de sang se dessina sur la jambe droite du subordonné de Yokubari, dont le regard s'élargit au même instant. Il n'avait simplement pas eu le temps de voir le coup partir que lui-même avait déjà été atteint.

Les sœurs Ryûketsu observèrent simplement l'affrontement se dérouler. Au-delà de la simple augmentation de pouvoir brut que possédait dorénavant l'hybride, une étrange sensation provenait désormais de son énergie spirituelle. Quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi ? Aucune des deux concernées ne sauraient répondre à la question. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Difficile de dire si Ichigo, lui, s'en était rendu compte. Le rouquin attrapa directement la lame noire de son adversaire, sans reculer d'un centimètre, de sa main gauche. De quoi arracher un soupçon d'agacement chez ce dernier.

« — Ne crois pas me vaincre si facilement. Siffla l'homme à la peau halée, alors qu'une aura brûlante l'entoura également. »

Pas de quoi faire réellement reculer l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Ce dernier affichait d'ailleurs un air relativement sombre, en comparaison au visage affiché ordinairement. L'heure était simplement grave, et de nombreuses choses devaient se jouer très prochainement. Cette fois-ci, il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs effectuées au Hueco Mundo lors du sauvetage d'Inoue. Il achèverait chaque bataille le plus rapidement possible, jusqu'à atteindre son objectif.

Tensa Zangetsu se leva de nouveau, et fut entouré d'une puissante aura rougeoyante. En voyant cela, son adversaire entreprit immédiatement un rapide mouvement de recul.

Pourtant, une intense douleur le frappa dans le dos : une explosion venait de se produire. Les déplacements de cet homme étaient bien trop rapides pour qu'il puisse les suivre à l'œil nu. Le subordonné de Yokubari heurta violemment le sol, créant une petite brèche, les yeux quasiment vidés de vie. Cette fois-ci, Ichigo ne s'était clairement pas retenu. Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil aux deux sœurs. Les trois s'accordèrent immédiatement, sans un mot, sur la démarche à suivre. Le Shinigami Remplaçant emprunta le seul couloir accessible, tandis que les deux sœurs ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. Hiyota en profita d'ailleurs pour libérer son Meikaitana, et _« s'échauffer » _sur le corps immobile d'Erasô : ce dernier brûlait doucement, sans que l'âme damnée ne soit probablement morte.

« — Tu devrais plus gêner comme ça. Crève bien. »

Netami, elle, achevait lentement son existence. Elle avait au moins pu être spectatrice de cette dernière scène.

_Tiens, Ryûketsu. Si tu veux commencer à rêver, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard … _

Plus loin, toute cette agitation avait bien été ressentie.

« — Hé, Seijaku-senpai ! C'est bon maintenant ? Ils arrivent déjà tous ici.

— Laisse-les approcher. Murmura en retour la voix du Général. »

Dans la pièce où résidait actuellement le bras-droit de Meikyû, assis calmement sur le trône, un comité d'accueil attendait déjà le trio impétueux. Outre Kyogi, auteur de l'appel légèrement inconvenant, d'autres âmes damnées attendaient de pied ferme les envahisseurs.

Les choses approchaient d'un tournant décisif.

« — Hé ! Kimatsu-chan, tu peux fermer la porte ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Faut avoir l'air mystérieux, non ?

— C'est ridicule.

— Écoute Kyogi-sama ! Foi de Bonsai, c'est une bonne chose !

— Oh non, Erasô est mort ! Se plaint la voix du Général du Mensonge.

— C'est qui Erasô ? Lui répondit son subordonné. »

Une légère agitation prenait la pièce, sans que le chef temporaire des lieux ne réagisse d'une quelconque façon. Prendre les événements comme ils venaient … demeurait désormais la seule option qui s'offrait à eux.

_Soul Society — Seireitei. _

L'air confiant de Meikyû ne rassurait nullement les deux Capitaines à qui il devait faire face. La tension dans l'air continuait d'augmenter, tandis qu'un silence venait de s'installer. L'homme au teint pâle afficha un air plutôt narquois, face aux regards lancés par les Shinigamis en face de lui.

« — Eh bien ? Vous n'osez plus attaquer ? Murmura-t-il. C'est pourtant ton tour, Jushirô Ukitake.

— Mmh. »

Ce dernier cherchait à entrevoir une solution moins risquée. Mais aucune ne se présentait à lui. Le Capitaine de la Treizième Division jeta un bref coup d'œil à celui se trouvant à ses côtés, tous deux hochant positivement la tête. Meikyû avait l'esprit vif, et comprenait rapidement les choses. Alors mieux valait faire preuve de prudence.

Les règles ne tardèrent pas à être données par Asobi Kekykutsu : _« Les deux mains doivent être utilisées »._

Cela ne posait vraiment aucun problème au Shinigami, pour le coup. Ukitake leva ses deux bras de chaque côté, avant que deux lames lumineuses n'apparaissent : turquoise, elles laissaient entrevoir quelques étincelles jaunes dessus. De sa main gauche, l'homme à la crinière blanche fit abattre sa première lame immatérielle, depuis sa position initiale, expédiant un rayon d'énergie en direction du renégat. Ce dernier souleva Kaimetsu, avant de le mettre en opposition, parant ainsi le coup du Capitaine. Mais ce dernier avait déjà lancé sa seconde attaque, en arrivant rapidement à l'aide d'un shunpô : mouvement globalement anticipé par son adversaire, qui souleva sa main gauche. Ukitake n'en tint pas réellement compte, et partit au bout de son idée, en faisant abattre son épée.

Cette dernière provoqua une violente explosion bleutée dans les environs. Rapidement, le Capitaine à la chevelure blanche se rendit compte que son attaque s'avéra être un échec :

« — _**Danku.**_ Murmura la voix de son opposant. »

Alors utiliser le kidô ne lui posait pas de problème non plus ? Une petite expression de désapprobation apparut sur le visage du Capitaine Ukitake, qui décida de reculer instantanément.

Devant pareil spectacle, Kyôraku décida de conserver le silence. Son adversaire était tout sauf un amateur, aucun doute à ce sujet. Le visage toujours dissimulé en partie derrière son chapeau, le Capitaine de la Huitième Division observait son adversaire.

« — Vous savez … Déclara doucement l'ancien Shinigami. J'ai connu des personnes extrêmement puissantes dans le passé, alors aujourd'hui … peu de choses pourraient me surprendre.

— Laissez-nous donc essayer. Déclara doucement l'auteur de ce Bankai inhabituel. »

Une aura ténébreuse l'entoura, alors que le nouveau tour commença immédiatement. _« Attaques à distance »_

Le Capitaine plissa légèrement le regard. Avant de se mouvoir relativement rapidement.

« — _Bushôgama._ »

En Shikai, le Bushôgama possédait un pouvoir plutôt intéressant, mais voyait surtout son pouvoir croître ici. Deux grandes vagues entourèrent immédiatement Meikyû, dont le regard de jais cherchait une alternative, une issue. Mais apparemment, rien à faire : le vent l'entourait, et l'empêchait de se mouvoir, tout en s'approchant de lui. Dans ce cas-là, il n'y avait qu'à éliminer toute cette gênante énergie. Quand bien même lui était même affaibli de façon particulièrement importante.

Son Zanpakutô se leva, une puissante aura sombre l'entourant, avant de se répandre dans les environs, pour tout anéantir. Juste de l'énergie … il ne s'agissait même pas d'une technique. L'onde de choc transperça les rafales tournoyantes, pour s'approcher à une vitesse importante de Kyôraku.

L'ombre d'Ukitake se positionna néanmoins juste face à lui, ce dernier concentrant une aura puissante dans ses mains.

« — _Kagashin._ »

Une barrière bleutée aux ondulations rappelant étrangement ceux de la mer, se forma face aux deux Capitaines. Les vagues d'énergie ténébreuses de Meikyû heurtèrent violemment sa paroi translucide … sans que rien ne se produise. Une petite explosion se produisit, faisant reculer les deux Capitaines, sans que ces derniers ne reçoivent le moindre dégât. Même si l'albinos semblait plutôt essoufflé suite à cette technique …

« — Bien joué, Ukitake. Félicita Kyôraku, en plantant une de ses épées dans le sol. Je n'ai pas terminé … _Shirotairu._ »

Toutes les cases blanches sur le sol s'illuminèrent, lançant diverses projections aiguisées. De nouvelles gouttes de sang entachèrent les environs, tandis qu'une expression de douleur s'empara du visage de Meikyû, qui cherchait rapidement une voie pour se soustraire à toutes ces piques de lumières.

Se reposant sur le sol, l'ancien Capitaine observa de plus belle les agissements de ses adversaires, ou plutôt, entreprit de le faire :

« — _Hiketsumi._ »

Parce que Jushirô Ukitake venait visiblement de relancer une nouvelle fois cette lueur bleue. Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas effectuer cette technique sans contrepartie, hein ? La puissante lumière heurta la lame de Kaimetsu, action qui fit reculer son possesseur, sans pour autant lui infliger de sérieux dégâts.

Kyôraku remit convenablement son chapeau en place. Décidément, cet homme ne plaisantait pas. Quand bien même son piètre état jouait en sa défaveur, il continuait de combattre de manière très impressionnante.

« — J'imagine que ce tour est terminé. Déclara lentement l'homme à la chevelure aussi noire que l'obscurité pouvait le permettre. Dans ce cas-là … c'est à moi. »

Les deux Capitaines redoutaient toujours cet instant-là.

Il fallait en finir le plus rapidement possible, avant de lui donner l'opportunité d'attaquer trop souvent … car les choses iraient mal, dans le cas contraire. D'autant plus que les paroles inquiétantes prononcées par Meikyû quelques minutes auparavant, ainsi que l'absence de crainte chez ce dernier concernant le sort des âmes damnées, laissait à penser qu'un plan de secours avait été concocté, laissant ainsi le Seireitei dans un état de danger relativement important.

_« Attaques indirectes »_

Le _« thème » _de ce tour paraissait relativement compliqué. Si jamais un adversaire prenait trop de temps pour agir, alors le tour passait directement à celui de l'adversaire. Kyôraku et Ukitake n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que Meikyû ne disposait d'aucun moyen afin de répondre aux exigences données ici. Ce dernier arqua d'ailleurs un sourcil, avant de fermer lentement les paupières.

« — Sérieusement, je suis un peu trop vieux pour jouer à ce genre de choses. Soupira-t-il.

— Vous savez, nous sommes tous de grands enfants après tout. Sourit lentement Kyôraku.

— Tes conseils m'aident beaucoup … Ironisa son adversaire. Soit, ce n'est pas que je n'ai rien du tout … mais je préfère passer mon tour. Essayez donc de me tuer. »

Les deux Capitaines écarquillèrent vivement les yeux. À quoi jouait-il ?

Le sourire sombre qui éclairait le visage de l'envahisseur ne donnait d'ailleurs pas lieu de se réjouir. Ukitake et Kyôraku se lancèrent un regard complice. Il ne fallait _vraiment _pas que ce combat s'éternise.

_« Yeux fermés »_

Combattre les yeux fermés ? Avec l'expérience des belligérants engagés dans la bataille, cela pourrait bien se faire. Ukitake concentra une grande dose d'énergie, pour gonfler son énergie spirituelle, sous l'œil observateur des deux autres Shinigamis dans les environs.

« — Tu ne devrais pas trop en faire, Ukitake. Avertit Kyôraku.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Kyôraku.

— Si j'ai bien compris … Intervint doucement Meikyû. Le Capitaine Kyôraku ne peut pas intervenir dans le combat, tant qu'il n'est pas engagé directement dans la bataille par une de mes attaques, je me trompe ?

— Croyez ce que bon vous semble. Répondit ce dernier, en plissant doucement le regard.

— C'est vrai. Je vais vite être fixé. »

Les paroles de Meikyû résonnaient toujours ici, sans que l'on puisse réellement en saisir toute la portée. Ukitake, lui, ne pouvait tergiverser beaucoup plus de temps, et disparut en un shunpô, fonçant droit vers son adversaire, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir excessivement. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, pas d'un centimètre, avant de plisser légèrement le regard. Une lame bleutée se forma dans la main du Shinigami aux cheveux blancs, alors qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement de l'homme au teint pâle, dont les paupières se fermèrent.

Une nouvelle fois, du sang jaillit en abondance, tandis que Kyôraku, placé à quelques mètres, écarquilla vivement les yeux. Ukitake ne tarda pas à en faire de même, en ouvrant doucement les paupières : son épée venait de transpercer son adversaire en plein cœur … ! Sans que ce dernier n'esquisse le moindre mouvement ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

Le Capitaine de la Treizième Division nageait actuellement en pleine incompréhension. Mais bien plus grave encore, se révélait être la réalité.

« — Je crois que j'ai oublié de vous le préciser. Murmura doucement Meikyû, tandis que son énergie commençait à changer. Mais je ne peux pas mourir. À chaque fois que je subi un coup supposé fatal … alors tout recommence pour moi.

— Pardon ?! S'estomaqua Ukitake, en entendant des propos plus qu'assourdissants.

— Ça n'est pas sérieux … Commenta son ami Kyôraku, le visage également frappé par l'étonnement suite aux dernières paroles prononcées par le puissant ennemi du Seireitei.

— C'est on ne peut plus sérieux. Répondit calmement ce dernier. Tout comme le fait que toi, Jushirô Ukitake, tu n'obéis plus aux règles, maintenant que tu as ouvert les yeux … »

Un vent de stupéfaction frappa les deux membres du Gotei 13. En effet, Ukitake se sentait soudainement paralysé, à seulement quelques encablures de ce dangereux adversaire.

« — ATTENTION ! Hurla Kyôraku, à en perdre poumons.

— Je vous avais prévenu. Murmura Meikyû, les yeux fermés, en soulevant son épée. Vous n'êtes pas au niveau. »

Une aura ténébreuse fit trembler l'échiquier. Les blessures de Meikyû … commençaient à se résorber ?! Il ne mentait donc pas ?! Et l'épée de l'ancien Shinigami s'entoura également d'une lueur ténébreuse particulièrement puissante.

« — _Saido Seiki no Yami : __**Kuryomu.**_ »

Une puissante énergie jaillit depuis le Zanpakutô de Meikyû, explosant de manière impressionnante dans les environs. Le Capitaine à la chevelure blanche ne pouvait pas avoir échappé au terrible coup que venait de lui infliger son adversaire, à une distance si réduite …

« — UKITAKE ! S'époumona Kyôraku. »

Le corps du Shinigami à la chevelure blanche commença à être expédié droit de l'autre côté, avant qu'un shunpô de Meikyû ne permette à ce dernier de couper sa trajectoire, et de l'expédier au sol, d'une nouvelle vague d'énergie ténébreuse. Et de _son _côté de l'échiquier, sous le regard effaré du Capitaine de la Huitième Division.

« — Alors que t'arrive-t-il, Capitaine Kyôraku ? Lança doucement le chef des âmes damnées. Tu me parais moins joueur, d'un coup … »

Ce dernier sombrait doucement dans les méandres de l'incertitude. Ukitake se trouvait être dans le terrain adverse, et le tour venait de s'achever. Certes, Meikyû ne pouvait pas achever Ukitake immédiatement, ce dernier étant déjà sérieusement touché et baignait dans une mare de son propre sang … mais dès le prochain coup, il pourrait faire en sorte que son ami aux cheveux blancs soit un _« dommage collatéral » _… et si jamais Kyôraku mettait trop de temps à agir, alors il n'y avait même pas de doute sur la prochaine action entreprise par son adversaire.

Non, cette fois-ci, il se trouvait bien complètement dos au mur. Les yeux du Capitaine de la Huitième Division se fermèrent …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : BEYOND DEATH 2**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Kagashin : **Miroir Mirage.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « C'est le printemps des poètes » **

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **_Mes yeux se ferment et je vois encore, parce que mes yeux sont infinis._

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **_Ainsi le monde tourne sans qu'il ne tourne encore. C'est absurde mais c'est comme ça._

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ulquiorra, ne me dis pas que tu essaies d'être un poète, là ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **…

**Ichimaru Gin : **MDR c'est trop de la merde ton truc.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **N'importe quoi, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne voulais pas faire de poème.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ?!

_Ulquiorra Schiffer lance un Cero sur Grimmjow. _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Arrête de te moquer si tu n'es pas capable faire mieux.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **_Le Roi attaque et fonce-dé tout le monde, alors c'est devenu le vrai roi. _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Haha. Haha. Haha. C'était de la poésie, ça ? Tu ne vaux rien, Grimmjow. Tu ne vaux rien. Tu es con et tu ne vaux rien.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack (large sourire) : **J'vaux sûrement mieux que ta mère.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **_Ainsi est l'absurdité. _

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Pff, sérieux tes trucs sont tellement misérables qu'ils me feraient penser à Kurosaki.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **_La lumière d'Ichigo s'abat sur le monde et le sauve. Le héros est ainsi apparu. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **C'est une plaisanterie ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **À chier.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **On dirait un poème de Grimmjow.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Celui de ta mère ouais.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Vraiment toute pourrie cette merde, j'préfère encore manger un chien que d'écouter vos trucs.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Allez vous faire foutre.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin, pourquoi es-tu si vulgaire aujourd'hui ?

**Ichimaru Gin : **Déjà parce que comme par hasard, je n'apparais pas dans _Rising Hell. _Ça fait 81 chapitres et on n'a même pas vu mon blaze. J'en ai marre d'être juste un personnage dans les previews, moi. _Oui j'en ai assez … je ne peux plus continuer, de vivre sous l'ombre des chapitres, être absent de l'intrigue … je ne peux plus conti—_

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **C'est à chier. MDR.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je vois. Donc le Dieu de la Poésie, l'aigle du lyrisme, le charismatique Aizen Sôsuke va donc devoir intervenir pour montrer à tous ces ignorants ce qu'est un poète, n'est-ce pas, Hogyôku ?

**Hôgyoku : **T'es con ou quoi, tu croyais que j'allais te répondre ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Pourquoi le Hogyôku parle ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_Sa Majesté lorgne vers les cieux, oubliant les tristes présages passés. Il contemple le futur, et admire l'œuvre passée. _

**Tout le monde : **(Ça ne veut rien dire ça)

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_Naviguant vers un monde qu'il aurait lui-même forgé, détrônant l'ancêtre et illustre Roi qui l'a précédé, le nouveau Dieu fait de ce monde sa charité, et de l'au-delà sa demeure. Oui, moi Aizen Sôsuke, est prêt à accepter ce lourd tribut, je suis prêt à porter le fardeau du monde sur mes épaules. _

**Tout le monde : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **C'est de la merde.

**Hinamori Momo : **Quelqu'un peut me ressusciter ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Ulquiorra va te faire un sourire, ça fait même sursauter les morts. Oh p'tain comment je l'ai clashé.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **_La célérité du Clash qui provient de l'au-delà aspire—_

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **'Tain mais ta gueule arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

**Aizen Sôsuke :** _Dans sa bonté céleste la divinité annonce ainsi, aux mortels d'ici-bas, que le prochain chapitre sera publié Vendredi, et que lui-même remontera aux cieux bleutés d'espoir ainsi sa tâche accomplie. _

**Don Kanonji : **_Et then le hero va sauver le boy et la princesse va tomber amoureuse de lui—_

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Grimmjow, regarde il parle de toi.

**Ichimaru Gin : **_Transperce, Shinsô. _

_Ulquiorra Schiffer vient d'être tué. _

**Ichimaru Gin : **Sale Out Of Character va. MDR MDR MDR. Je vais tuer tous les Out Of Character.

_Ichimaru Gin se suicide. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Wow. La folie divine s'est emparée de notre lyrisme, mes amis. Il faut arrêter avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **_Il s'éveille à travers la froide et brûlante colère de la terre et calcine tout sur son passage, les flammes de Ryûjin Jakka sont … _

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **C'est d'une grave médiocrité.

_Un vent passe. Yamamoto Genryûsai sacrifie Ketsurui Ryûketsu sur le Sokyôku et se suicide ensuite. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Le Capitaine-Commandant est aussi poétique qu'un concombre. Malheureusement. Pourquoi s'est-il suicidé ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **C'est quoi cette merde encore ?!

**Ginjô Kugo : **WAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NAN ! POURQUOI !? POURQUOI EN EST-IL AINSI ?! SOMMES-NOUS CONDAMNÉS À NOUS ENTRETUER ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais bah, coupons ici, ça ressemble vraiment à rien …


	82. Beyond Death 2

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Ketsurui Ryûketsu vient de vaincre Netami, mais est alors interrompue par Erasô, bras-droit de Yokubari, qui achève littéralement le bras-droit de Seijaku, avant de forcer la sœur d'Hiyota à le suivre. Arrivent alors Ichigo Kurosaki et la sœur cadette, le rouquin se débarrassant rapidement de son adversaire, avant que tous trois ne se mettent en route. _

_Pendant ce temps, Kyôraku et Ukitake continuent de lutter vaillamment face à Meikyû, mais alors que le Capitaine de la Treizième Division pensait lui avoir infligé un coup mortel, ce dernier révèle son immortalité, et inflige lui-même un terrible assaut à son agresseur, laissant Kyôraku dans une situation particulièrement difficile … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Kimatsu**

Bras-droit de Kyôkutan, Kimatsu ne partage pourtant pas le sadisme ou l'arrogance de sa supérieure. Très sérieuse dans toutes les tâches entreprises, elle n'agit que selon les ordres et demeure une personne bien réfléchie dans ses combats.

_**CHAPTER LXXXII : BEYOND THE DEATH 2**_

**S**ituation difficile.

Kyôraku, en bon Capitaine du Gotei 13, en avait vu défilée, des situations difficiles au cours de sa longue existence bien remplie. Pour autant, à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles se présentaient sous ses yeux, son corps entier se rappelait à quel point l'humain pouvait être faible, et que le Shinigami n'était rien d'autre qu'un humain ayant péri … Les poings serrées, le Shinigami ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Le tour d'Ukitake venait de s'achever, et ce dernier se trouvait être dans un état particulièrement difficile.

_« Attaques de projection »_

Une nouvelle fois, cette règle s'appliquait.

« — Tiens, j'ai déjà vu cette règle personnellement. Déclara lentement. Que vas-tu faire, alors ? »

La voix de son ennemi l'énervait. Parce qu'il savait que ce dernier jouait parfaitement de la situation, profitant de chaque instant de déconcentration. Les yeux de Shunsui Kyôraku se fermèrent, tandis qu'il leva un sabre ténébreux vers les cieux. Et immédiatement, tout dans les alentours se fissura, laissant apparaître au bout de quelques instants, le décor chaotique du Seireitei.

« — Sage décision. »

Mais il fallait agir vite, très vite : un shunpô de Kyôraku lui permis d'atteindre directement le lieu où se trouvait aussi bien Meikyû qu'Ukitake. Le Capitaine fit immédiatement abattre Katen Kyôkotsu sur son adversaire, afin de se frayer un chemin vers son camarade.

Mais peine perdue, son arme fut stoppée, instantanément, par celle de son adversaire. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs retrouver son énergie et son état de base. Une explosion d'énergie sombre fit grandement reculer le supérieur de Nanao Ise, lequel se retrouvait toujours dans une position bien délicate.

« — Regarde autour de toi, Shunsui Kyôraku. Voici le monde de ténèbres que j'ai amené à la Soul Society. Et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour vous en sortir, vous tous. »

En effet, tout autour, le chaos semblait s'être abattu. De gigantesques créatures, des volontés de l'Enfer, détruisaient tout ce qui pouvait encore être détruit. Les âmes damnées avaient retrouvées la pleine possession de leurs moyens, et les hurlements des Shinigamis désespérés résonnaient comme un écho éternel et suppliant.

Meikyû écarquilla vivement les yeux, pendant de brefs instants. Une véritable vague bleue de lumière bleue fonçait droit dans sa direction, mais son shunpô lui permis de s'en sortir, réapparaissant quelques mètres plus loin.

« — Alors tu peux encore bouger … Ukitake Jushirô. »

Ce dernier venait de se redresser, ensanglanté, ses vêtements en partie déchirés, essoufflé … mais son Bankai demeurait toujours actif, hein ? L'aura bleue instable qui l'entourait constamment était en tout cas là pour le rappeler au Shinigami aux yeux de jais. Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs même un air plutôt perplexe devant son adversaire.

« — Je n'ai pas terminé de me battre … Toussota légèrement le Capitaine de la Treizième Division, en titubant. Ne nous … sous-estime pas.

— La partie est pourtant terminée. Sourit doucement le chef des âmes damnées. Vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose, tous les deux … »

Kyôraku écarquilla le regard, en ressentant la présence de son adversaire dans son dos. Une aura noire de plus en plus puissante continuait d'ailleurs de l'entourer, avant que Meikyû n'abaisse son puissant Zanpakutô. Le Capitaine de la Huitième Division plaça les siens en forme de croix pour parer l'attaque, mais fut brutalement repoussé sur le sol, à une dizaine de mètres. Et avant même que ce dernier ne songe à se relever, une vague ténébreuse l'emporta, lui faisant cracher un peu plus de sang, lorsqu'il heurta le sol rocailleux et désormais sinueux du Seireitei.

Le chef de l'armée envahisseuse se projeta ensuite immédiatement vers Ukitake, lequel semblait avoir encore un peu de mal à tenir debout.

Mais en même temps, au grand étonnement de Meikyû, l'énergie spirituelle de ce dernier ne faiblissait absolument pas. Au contraire, même.

Ukitake ferma doucement les paupières, avant de soulever sa main droite. Le sol trembla légèrement sous ses pieds, avant qu'une bourrasque azurée ne fuse droit vers l'ancien Shinigami. Visiblement, les blessures accentuaient l'énergie qu'il avait à disposition … un Bankai qui jouait avec la vie de son utilisateur, quand bien même ce dernier souffrait en plus d'une grave maladie ?

« — Tu possèdes un Bankai intéressant. Affirma le détenteur de Kaimetsu.

— Si vous le dîtes. Répondit son adversaire. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en discuter bien longtemps … »

L'aura bleue entourant Ukitake se fit plus forte encore, tandis que lui-même semblait en souffrir à en juger par l'expression de son visage. Deux lames apparurent entre ses mains, avant que le Capitaine ne se jette à l'assaut de son adversaire. Un premier fracas puissant retentit, lorsque Kaimetsu stoppa la lame droite de son adversaire. Le Shinigami aux cheveux blancs ne tarda pas à se servir de sa seconde lame, mais une aura ténébreuse bloqua totalement le coup, avant qu'une petite explosion sombre ne repoussa le Capitaine, à une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

_Le combat semblait perdu. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner ici. Impossible. Le Seireitei touchait à sa fin … mais comment abandonner toutes ses vies en baissant les armes maintenant ? Quand bien même, le désespoir serait total, quand bien même l'obscurité dévorerait toute trace de lumière, il ne pouvait juste renoncer et laisser la mort le prendre. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Genryûsai-sensei lui avait appris à se comporter … _

« — Ton lien avec ton Zanpakutô me paraît particulièrement puissant. Affirma lentement Meikyû, sous le regard concentré de son adversaire. Je suppose que ton Bankai consiste à exploiter toute l'énergie de ton Zanpakutô à travers ton corps ? Tu dois être de ceux qui ont parfaitement réussi leur liaison, je me trompe ? Ça te donnerait beaucoup de possibilités d'attaque et de défense …

— Peut-être bien. Répondit lentement le Capitaine, en faisant croître son aura.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire beaucoup plus. Je le vois bien, dans ton regard. »

Une nouvelle fois, Ukitake n'émit pas de réponse audible. Meikyû, lui, ne tarda pas à regagner l'intégralité de toutes ses facultés, fait qui plongeait encore davantage les Shinigamis dans le désarroi. Au final, malgré ses affrontements successifs avec Sasakibe Chôjiro, Yamamoto Genryûsai, Ukitake Jushirô et Kyôraku Shunsui … il n'aurait pas la moindre égratignure ? Le Capitaine de la Treizième Division refit apparaître ses deux lames bleutées, avant de foncer droit sur son ennemi.

Ce dernier para le premier coup, sans grande difficulté, avant que la seconde lame ne s'abatte. Un shunpô permis à l'homme ayant terrassé Shigekuni Yamamoto de passer derrière son adversaire, contre lequel il entreprit de diriger à nouveau sa lame.

« — _Kageoni._ »

Vivement, l'ancien Capitaine remarqua une trainée de sang, provenant de son flanc, ainsi qu'une vive douleur l'accompagnant. Dans l'ombre, Kyôraku réapparut, quelque peu blessé mais toujours capable de se mouvoir correctement.

« — Vous ne devriez pas déjà m'oublier …

— Ce n'est pas faux. Concéda l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Mais ça n'ira pas bien loin, malgré tous vos efforts … »

Kaimetsu se planta dans le sol, provoquant une violente explosion, autour de Meikyû, emportant les deux Shinigamis qui l'entouraient. Ces derniers se rattrapèrent comme ils le purent, quelques mètres plus loin, mais leurs blessures rappelaient clairement dans quel camp penchait l'avantage.

Kyôraku n'eut d'ailleurs guère le temps d'esquisser grand-chose d'autre, avant que son adversaire n'apparaisse juste devant ses yeux, cherchant à le planter à l'aide de son sabre ténébreux. En réponse, le Capitaine plaça ses deux sabres en opposition, résistant ainsi au choc, bien que repoussé grandement vers l'arrière. Mais son opposant ne lui laissait véritablement pas le temps de se reposer : Kaimetsu s'agita, frappa, de toutes parts. Des explosions ténébreuses épousèrent le décor tout aussi sombre des environs, et il ne fallut pas longtemps du tout, pour que Shunsui Kyôraku ne fuse droit sur le sol, dans une mare de sang grandissante.

Ukitake, lui, arriva juste dans le dos de son adversaire, et chercha immédiatement à le planter de ses deux lames.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Capitaine de la Treizième Division ressentit clairement la présence de son ennemi, derrière lui. Meikyû lui tournait le dos, affichant une suffisance particulièrement arrogante.

« — Il y a quelque chose que je constate. Ton Bankai n'est pas bon pour ta santé. »

L'homme à la tête des âmes damnées pivota sur lui-même, tout en adressant un puissant coup d'épée, entouré d'une aura meurtrière. Ukitake chercha à se défendre, en plaçant ses deux sabres immatériels en opposition : mais ces derniers furent totalement balayés, et l'homme à la chevelure blanche heurta violemment le sol, quelques mètres plus loin, soulevant un écran de fumée opaque au passage. L'ancien Shinigami s'approcha de quelques pas encore, en direction du Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

« — C'est étrange, mais ton énergie spirituelle ne diminue pas. Au contraire, même … l'énergie que j'utilise lors de mes attaques, même si elle te blesse, est absorbée, puis convertie en énergie par ton propre corps ?

— … C'est … possible. Toussota lentement le Shinigami vétéran, en se redressant péniblement.

— Je vois. Murmura doucement Meikyû. De toute manière … ton corps arrivera à ses limites, et tu mourras … et moi, je ne peux pas mourir. Alors abandonne ce combat inutile. »

Les poings de son adversaire se serrèrent. En un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Peu importe les blessures que pourraient lui infliger Ukitake … il fallait trouver un moyen de l'atteindre à la source de son immortalité. Et en l'occurrence … les deux Capitaines présents sur le champ de bataille ne trouvaient pas de solution.

« — Vous étiez donc ici ! S'écria soudainement une voix. Vu que le Seireitei est rempli de monstres, il devenait difficile de localiser qui que ce soit ! »

Reconnaissable parmi mille autres, la voix ne vint pourtant pas seule.

Une lueur brillante dans les cieux laissa apparaître une éclaircie. Les protagonistes de la bataille précédente levèrent la tête vers ceux-ci : le grand Sokyôku, à l'éclat masqué par les volontés de l'Enfer, descendait en piqué droit sur le chef des âmes damnées …

_Enfers — Château de Meikyû. _

« — Nous ne sommes plus très loin. Murmura la voix de Ketsurui Ryûketsu.

— Ok, repose-toi ici. »

Hiyota déposa sa sœur aînée contre le mur d'un sombre couloir. Au bout de celui-ci, on pouvait entrapercevoir une grande porte grise. Celle-ci donnait directement sur la salle où Meikyû avait l'habitude de siéger. Ichigo se tenait devant, le regard rivé vers cet horizon chaotique. Même si la plupart des troupes se tenaient probablement à la Soul Society, il y avait encore probablement des personnes importantes derrière ces murs, pour protéger quelque chose d'aussi important que le _« contrat » _de Meikyû.

« — Nee-chan, tu ne peux pas aller à l'intérieur. Tu es bien trop blessée pour ça. Affirma la cadette.

— Cela fait dix minutes que nous marchons. Je me suis assez reposée comme ça.

— Mais ça n'est pas suffisant ! Tu risques de mourir !

— Hiyota, je ne suis pas plus en sécurité dans ce couloir qu'à l'intérieur de cette porte. »

Difficile à admettre, mais ce n'était pas faux. La femme à la chevelure de jais cherchait brièvement un moyen de répondre, mais rien ne vint. L'heure d'affronter son destin avait probablement sonné. Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus silencieux, avant que Ketsurui ne se redresse doucement, sa lance ensanglantée bien dans sa main. Les deux âmes damnées se tournèrent maintenant vers leur camarade improvisé.

« — J'imagine qu'on y va ? Murmura l'étudiant au Bankai noir. Je sais que ça ne va pas te faire changer d'avis, mais tu peux rester ici avec ta sœur si tu ne te sens pas capable de continuer, Ketsurui-san.

— Tu parles beaucoup. Rétorqua lentement son interlocutrice. Souvent pour dire des choses ridicules.

— On me l'a déjà dit. Sourit doucement le rouquin. Alors … c'est parti. »

Derrière la grande porte grisâtre, aucune surprise. Les trois envahisseurs avaient été particulièrement turbulents, en même temps.

Calmement assis sur le trône au-dessus des marches d'escaliers, Seijaku gardait l'œil ouvert, patient. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sol lui-même offrit quelques secousses, une énergie spirituelle croissante s'approchant sensiblement. Et la porte, ne tarda pas à être complètement anéantie par une grande vague d'énergie rouge et noire, soulevant au passage une épaisse fumée ténébreuse. Le trio atypique ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, tandis que les hôtes restèrent relativement calmes et statiques.

Kurosaki Ichigo s'avança en premier. Trois âmes damnées se tenaient debout, face à lui.

« — Welcome ! S'écria un homme vêtu du voile noir habituel, mais possédant également une casquette noire lui faisant perdre toute crédibilité. Je suis Bonsai, le tout-puissant.

— Bonsai ! Réprimanda soudainement la voix de son Général, Kyogi. On avait dit que c'était moi le tout puissant ! »

L'entrée en matière de ces deux individus avait de quoi laisser perplexe. Mais le regard ambre du Shinigami Remplaçant se port d'abord sur une personne parmi les trois : Kimatsu. La jeune femme aux cheveux et regard verts demeurait les bras-croisés, un air plutôt calme gravé sur son visage. Elle … avait tué Ishida, et il ne s'en était fallu que de peu pour que Rukia et Inoue y passent aussi.

La main du rouquin trembla très légèrement alors qu'il maintenait Tensa Zangetsu convenablement. De même que son regard brûlait d'un désir intérieur inavouable, de commettre un crime d'une barbarie absolue, le rouquin se retint de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Hiyota effectua un pas juste à côté du rouquin, attirant d'ailleurs son attention.

« — Honnêtement, Hiyota-chan. Déplora exagérément la voix de Kyogi, en pointant du doigt la dernière arrivée. J'espérais vraiment que toute cette histoire de trahison n'était rien d'autre que des rumeurs. Mais je constate que tu n'as rien fait pour sauver le pauvre Erasô. Mais maintenant … c'est fini entre nous. Tu as brisé le lien de confiance nous unissant, et dorénavant, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je me dois de t'éliminer.

— Kyogi-sama. Intervint la voix de son subordonné, d'un ton extrêmement sérieux. Je sais que ça va être douloureux pour vous de tuer votre fiancée. Alors laissez-moi m'en occuper.

— Non, Bonsai … c'est quelque chose que je dois accomplir. »

Ichigo arqua un sourcil, tout en lançant un regard interrogateur à la sœur cadette des Ryûketsu à ses côtés, comme pour l'interroger sur la véracité de ces propos. L'air blasé de cette dernière suffit à lui faire comprendre que les propos de ces deux clowns n'étaient finalement que du vent. La jeune femme aux gantelets noirs porta immédiatement la main à son Meikaitana, qu'elle dégaina.

« — Et je n'ai pas oublié Ketsurui-chan ! S'enquit la voix de Kyogi. Sache que je suis très déçu par ton comportement. Mais le destin a fait que nos lames se croiseront, et que ta tête tombera … alors tu m'excuseras, mais je dois te tuer.

— Et je suis là pour aider Kyogi-sama. Affirma Bonsai, en hochant positivement la tête. Alors autant vous dire que tout espoir de victoire a déjà disparu chez vous. »

Kimatsu, elle, conserva toujours son air habituel. Son regard de jade croisa lentement celui d'Hiyota, qui plissa légèrement les yeux à sa vue. Aucune parole échangée, juste de simples regards, amplement suffisants.

Enfin, depuis le trône sur lequel il s'asseyait, Seijaku observa simplement tous les arrivants, un à un.

« — J'imagine que c'est lui le chef du moment. Lança le Shinigami Remplaçant, en pointant Tensa Zangetsu dans sa direction.

— C'est bien plus que ça. Rétorqua calmement Ketsurui, dans le dos du rouquin. Le contrat liant le Diable et Meikyû … c'est lui. »

Un vent froid de stupeur traversa l'assemblée. Visiblement, même les âmes damnées parurent surprises par ce revirement de situation. Meikyû ne paraissait donc pas être très prodigue en informations, vis-à-vis de ses troupes. Kyogi tourna d'ailleurs doucement sa tête en direction de l'homme portant le titre de Général du Silence.

« — Seijaku-senpai, tu ne m'avais dit une telle chose ! Comment ça se fait que Ketsurui-chan soit au courant et pas nous ?

— Ne pose pas de questions inutiles. Déclara lentement le concerné. Maintenant … il est temps de tous les éliminer. »

L'homme à la chevelure châtaine planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ancienne subordonnée. Celle-ci fit lentement de même. Enterrer le passé s'avérait dorénavant plus que nécessaire. S'il voulait accomplir sa tâche, il n'y avait plus d'hésitation à avoir.

_Comme cette fois-là. Je suis désolé, Hashinkû. Je n'ai guère su passer à autre chose, après ta disparition … _

Soudainement, l'ombre de Kurosaki Ichigo apparut, juste en face du Général au regard gris. Ce dernier ne changea aucunement l'expression de son visage, suite à cette attaque surprise.

« — Tricheur ! Ça n'a même pas commencé ! »

Les plaintes de Kyogi n'y changèrent rien : le Zanpakutô du Shinigami Remplaçant s'entoura d'une forte lueur rougeoyante, avant qu'une explosion puissante ne se produise, droit sur l'homme à la fine cuirasse noire, en face de lui.

S'il avait bien compris : en éliminant Seijaku, le contrat permettant à Meikyû de disposer d'une immortalité s'achèvera. Il ne comprenait pas encore toutes les fonctionnalités ni même les raisons d'un pareil dénouement, mais au moins avait-il conscience de la tâche qui lui incombait dorénavant.

Le rouquin n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de se poser sur le sol, que Kyogi ne fasse son apparition, juste dans son dos. Et l'étrange lueur que dégageait l'épée de ce dernier laissait à penser que son Meikaitana avait déjà été libéré : d'un vif shunpô, le Shinigami Remplaçant parvint à éviter la lame ennemie, pour se poser sur le sol, plus proche de ses alliés.

« — Noooon, ne meurs pas, Seijaku-senpai ! Implora théâtralement le Général à la chevelure verte, en soulevant le voile de poussière. »

Celui-ci révéla rapidement que Seijaku n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Son sabre avait été levé, tout simplement, et servi de rempart. Derrière lui, le décor avait été plutôt saccagé par l'offensive de Kurosaki Ichigo, mais mis à part quelques fines égratignures, le bras-droit de Meikyû ne portait aucun stigmate sensible de l'assaut. Kyogi afficha un large sourire de soulagement, très faux, avant de se retourner, pour pointer Kurosaki Ichigo du doigt.

« — Toi ! Clama-t-il. Tu vas payer. En espèces. »

Un grand vent passa dans l'assemblée.

« — POUHAHAHAHAAHA ! Explosa Bonsai. Elle était bonne celle-là !

— Je sais, je sais. Sourit son supérieur, en fermant les yeux, une main sur la hanche. J'ai un grand jeu d'acteur. Hey, Bonsai, va t'occuper de Ketsurui-chan. Comme elle est mourante, tu as une chance de l'emporter.

— Bien que cette phrase soit méchante, je vais accepter.

— Bon j'en ai assez de toutes ces conneries. Siffla le dénommé Kurosaki Ichigo, en fonçant immédiatement vers son adversaire. »

L'hybride ne tarda pas à arriver à hauteur de sa cible, à savoir l'agité Kyogi. Sa sombre lame ténébreuse s'abattit, contre celle de son adversaire, lequel recula lentement sous le coup, sans pour autant effacer son sourire hypocrite constamment gravé sur son visage.

Bonsai, lui, s'élança directement en direction de Ketsurui, qui plissa doucement les yeux. Son corps n'obéissait que faiblement à ses propres appels. Le bras-droit du Mensonge se stoppa néanmoins directement dans son élan, lorsqu'Hiyota apparut juste en face de lui, pour lui infliger un violent coup de pied dans la côte, repoussant instantanément l'âme damnée quelques mètres plus loin, juste devant une Kimatsu impassible.

« — Ça fait mal … urrgh. Déclara-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

— C'est ridicule. Tonna le bras-droit de Kyôkutan. Laisse-moi m'occuper d'Hiyota.

— Ok, ok. Répondit-il. Juste une question, est-ce que son pied émet du poison ?

— N'importe quoi.

— Ouf, je suis rassuré quand même. »

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ces énergumènes paraissaient _réellement _attardés. Hiyota ne s'arrêta néanmoins pas trop longtemps là-dessus : Kimatsu s'avançait doucement dans sa direction. Et parmi les âmes damnées, celle-ci jouissait d'une grande réputation, quand bien même elle ne portait pas le grade de Général, son pouvoir avait tout pour être redoutable. Mais il ne s'agissait pas que d'une question de pouvoir.

« — Je suppose que tu sais très bien … que la route que tu as choisie ne comporte pas de fin heureuse. Murmura l'âme damnée aux cheveux verts, en dégainant une épée d'un fourreau.

— On le saura dans quelques minutes. Rétorqua son interlocutrice, en pointant son épée vers elle.

— Tu es bien résolue ?

— Tu ne l'es pas ?

— … Soit. Se résigna la dénommée Kimatsu. Alors voyons jusqu'où tu pourras aller.

— Ça n'a rien de personnel, désolée. Siffla la cadette des Ryûketsu, en faisant croître son énergie spirituelle. »

Une puissante aura brûlante entoura le corps de la jeune femme à la chevelure ébène, alors qu'elle-même s'élança directement sur son adversaire, qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Les deux lames entrèrent directement en collision, provoquant une onde de choc puissante, soufflant les environs. Mais comme Hiyota pouvait s'y attendre, Kimatsu n'avait pas le moindre dégât : pire encore, l'âme damnée au service de Kyôkutan ne tarda pas à armer sa contre-offensive. Disparaissant à une allure particulièrement élevée, la jeune femme atterrit dans le dos de son assaillante, avant de faire abattre son épée. La sœur de Ketsurui fit volte-face immédiatement pour parer le coup, avant que des flammes ne jaillirent de son épée.

Instinctivement, son adversaire recula, évitant les flammes dévoreuses d'énergie spirituelle, qu'elle connaissait bien. Ce mouvement de recul encouragea presque inconsciemment Hiyota à repartir de l'avant sur la même lancée : d'autres flammes fusèrent directement vers Kimatsu. Pourtant, l'offensive échoua : les flammes disparurent totalement, alors qu'elles semblaient être sur le point de toucher la cible.

Par réflexe, Hiyota se tourna immédiatement, pour déclencher une nouvelle vague de flammes : et comme elle s'y attendait, Kimatsu avait déjà posé ses _« points spatiaux » _dans les environs. Ce qui lui avait permis de reconduire son attaque, dans sa direction. Cette fois-ci, cela avait échoué.

« — Je connais tes pouvoirs, Kimatsu. Avertit l'âme damnée à la peau claire. Tes pouvoirs du temps ne pourront pas agir contre moi, et tes pouvoirs de l'espace ne me surprendront pas.

— Je connais aussi tes pouvoirs. Rétorqua calmement la jeune femme au regard de jade. Mais tu sembles quand même avoir oublié qu'ici … la confiance ne se donne pas facilement.

— Ouais, j'm'en doute …

— Je suppose que tu réserves des surprises. Mais moi aussi … »

Plus loin, Bonsai se craquait la tête, en jetant son regard sur l'âme damnée qui lui faisait face. Ketsurui ne dit pas un mot devant son comportement, économisant ainsi le plus d'énergie que possible. Le bras-droit de Kyogi lui lança un regard empli d'une confiance excessive, comme si la victoire lui était déjà promise. Le frêle jeune homme dégaina une épée qu'il plaça directement en face de lui, celle-ci brûlant dans des flammes instantanément quelques secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître une petite dague d'une trentaine de centimètres.

« — Tu dois bien te demander _'mais quel est ce pouvoir ?' _néanmoins, sache que-

— Bonsai. Articula lentement la voix de l'aînée des Ryûketsu. Je connais ton pouvoir. Je sais qu'il te permet de prélever à chaque coup l'énergie de ton adversaire.

— … Ah bon, tu connaissais mon pouvoir ? S'étonna-t-il. Mais pourtant, je ne te connais pas ? Qui es-tu ? »

Inutile de répondre à de pareilles sottises. Ketsurui souleva sa lance ensanglantée, tandis qu'une lumière écarlate l'entoura vivement : un rayon de la même couleur ne tarda pas à être projeté, directement sur le bras-droit de Kyogi. Ce dernier plaça sa petite lame en opposition, dans un premier temps, avant de prendre peur et de fuir, évitant le coup, celui-ci détruisant une légère partie du sol.

« — Haha ! Tu ne m'as pas eu ! Mais moi je te réserve bien des surprises, sache-le ! J'ai développé mon pouvoir, et même si tu le connaissais avant, ce n'est plus le même qu'aujourd'hui ! »

Le spectacle chaotique proposé devant ses yeux, laissa le Général Seijaku dans un état proche de la léthargie. La folie de la guerre, continuait encore, à travers les âges, à travers les siècles, puis les millénaires. Tant que l'humain existera, alors cette calamité ne pourrait cesser.

Tant que les Shinigamis existeront, les malheurs de la guerre ne cesseront.

_Comme un millénaire auparavant, lorsque les flammes de l'Enfer avaient déjà frappées les cieux du prétendu Paradis. Vouloir se soustraire à l'arbitraire causait bien des problèmes. Et il l'avait appris à ces dépens, lors des événements de la guerre … _

_Les ombres des Shinigamis, se déchirant entre eux, lui apparaissaient encore, depuis ces jours sanglants. Pourtant, il avait choisi de suivre un camp, plutôt que l'autre, quand bien même ses convictions profondes ne s'accordaient pas forcément avec les idées de ses alliés. _

_« — Hashinkû, réveille-toi ! » _

_Dans un spectacle désolant, de mort et de destruction, le destin de quelques âmes avait basculé. Le corps d'une jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres, étendue sur le sol et baignant dans son propre sang, était surplombé par celui de son compagnon, qui recherchait encore un peu d'espoir. Celui-ci se retourna, et croisa les paupières d'un homme. _

_D'une voix tremblante, les poings serrés, le dénommé Seijaku se redressa. _

_« — Yamamoto Genryûsai, tu vas mourir ! » _

_**NEXT CHAPTER : MEMORIES OF THE HOLY WAR **_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Sacha, le Maître Pokémon »**

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **What. The. Fuck. ?

**Sacha : **En garde ! Pikachu, attaque éclair !

**Pikachu : **Pikaaaaachuuuu !

_Ichigo Kurosaki évite l'attaque._

**Pikachu : **Pikaa ?!

**Sacha : **Il a évité l'attaque ?! Mais quel est ce Pokémon ?! Pokédex ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'suis pas un Pokémon 'tain.

**Pokédex : **Ichigo Kurosaki. Les Ichigo Kurosaki sont des espèces rares appartenant à la catégorie « _Non-identifié » _ayant tendance à s'emporter pour un rien et clamant toujours vouloir protéger quelque chose.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **N'IMPORTE QUOI !

**Sacha : **Le Pokédex avait raison, il s'emporte vraiment pour un rien ! Mais je l'aurai ! Pikachu, vive-attaque !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bon on arrête ces conneries … ?

_Ichigo frappe Pikachu avec un coup de poing. La petite souris jaune s'écrase sur le sol, proche du KO. _

**Sacha : **Incroyable, c'était quoi ce coup ?! Un ultimapoing ? Pikachu, ça va ?!

**Pikachu : **P-Pi… Pikachu …

**Sacha : **Bon, ça va aller repose-toi … toi ! L'Ichigo Kurosaki ! Je vais te capturer !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bon ferme-la, je suis pas un de tes putains de Pokémon alors dégage d'ici !

**Sacha (pensées) : **S'il parle … c'est sûrement un Pokémon de type Psy. Mais en même temps … il m'a l'air ultra-rare … qui je dois choisir ? Ah …

_Sacha lance sa Pokéball et fait apparaître Carapuce. _

**Carapuce : **Cara, Carapuce !

**Sacha : **Je compte sur toi, Carapuce !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **_GETSUGA TENSHÔ ! _

_Carapuce est KO._

**Sacha : **NON ! CARAPUCE ! Pokédex ! Quelle était cette attaque ?!

**Pokédex : **Il s'agit du Getsuga Tenshô, l'attaque la plus puissante du Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Sacha : **Quel type ?

**Pokédex : **Spectre.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Kurosaki Ichigo. Nous t'attendons pour le prochain chapitre, alors ne perds pas davantage de temps.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais, j'veux bien mais dis à ce pauvre con en casquette là-bas.

**Sacha : **Incroyable ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Une nouvelle forme évoluée de Gardevoir ?!

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Imbécile. Tout le monde sait que Gardevoir ne peut pas évoluer.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Heu …

**Sacha : **Pokédex !

**Pokédex : **Ketsurui Ryûketsu. C'est une espèce très rare de type spectre qui est plutôt solitaire et décalée de la société.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Cette description me convient. Mais je ne suis pas un Pokémon.

**Sacha : **Dracaufeu, à l'attaque !

**Dracaufeu : **GRAAAA !

**Sacha : **Lance-Flamme !

_Un jet de flammes part en direction de Ketsurui Ryûketsu. _

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Je vois. Une technique possédant 95 en force est plutôt impressionnante.

**Ichigo Kurosaki (gros yeux) : **…

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Que t'arrive-t-il, Kurosaki Ichigo ? J'ai terminé tous les jeux Pokémon jusqu'à la Version Émeraude. Je n'ai pas pu acheter la Nintendo DS car elle coûtait trop cher.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **T'étais pas … morte, juste comme ça ?

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Tu pensais sérieusement que la première chose que j'ai fait en venant dans le monde des vivants était de te rechercher ?

_Dracaufeu rate son attaque ! _

**Sacha : **Arrg … comment ça se fait ? Pokéball, go !

_Sacha lance une Pokéball sur Ketsurui Ryûketsu. _

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Tu ne m'as pas enlevé un point de vie et tu tentes de me capturer … ? Amateur.

**Ichigo Kurosaki (toujours choqué) : **…

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Je vais te montrer comment dresser des Pokémons. J'ai fait monter Ponyta jusqu'au niveau 100 dans ma version Or. Sans le faire évoluer.

_Ketsurui Ryûketsu dégaine son sabre et s'apprête à tuer Dracaufeu, après avoir détruit la Pokéball. Quand soudain … _

**Pierre : **Onix ! Go !

**Sacha : **Pierre ! C'est toi ?!

**Pierre : **Bien entendu, tu croyais que j'allais te laisser livrer ce combat seul ? Je vais t'aider à capturer ces Pokémons.

**? : **Hahahahahahaha. Vous n'êtes que des larves.

**Sacha : **Qui est-ce ?!

**? : **Le plus grand dresseur de Pokémon de l'Univers.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ne me dîtes pas que …

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Je préfère partir.

**? : **Aizen Sôsuke, le Légendaire dresseur ayant réussi à capturer 1500 Pokémons différents.

_Un grand vent passe. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Sacha, toi qui finit toujours par perdre et qui ne grandit jamais. Je te défie. Go, Gin !

**Gin : **MOUAHAHAHA je suis GIN l'ABO !

**Sacha : **Un défi, hein ? Vas-y Dracaufeu, capture moi cet Abo ! Même s'il ne ressemble pas tellement à celui que je connaissais …

**Dracaufeu : **GRAAA !

**Ichimaru Gin : **HYAAAAA !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin, attaque Dard-Venin !

**Ichimaru Gin : **_Transperce, __**Kamishini no Yari **_!

**Sacha : **Dracaufeu, esquive !

_Dans une effusion de sang horrible, Dracaufeu est déchiqueté sous le regard horrifié de Sacha. Aizen lève le poing au ciel. Sacha pleure. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Victoire ! KO en un coup. Top-la, Gin.

**Ichimaru Gin : **SSSSSSSRRR !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais bah … coupez, c'est trop n'importe quoi. Prochain chapitre Mercredi, avec le nom de _Memories Of The Holy War. _


	83. Memories Of The Holy War

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Ukitake Jushirô et Kyôraku Shunsui perdent l'avantage face à Meikyû, qui utilise le pouvoir confié par le Diable afin de récupérer toute son énergie. Intervient alors la voix d'un homme, qui emmène dans son sillage le Sokyôku … _

_Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Kurosaki Ichigo arrive enfin dans la salle où les attendent les troupes d'âmes damnées demeurées en Enfer. Un violent combat s'engage, alors qu'à cette vue, Seijaku se remémore les horreurs de la guerre qu'il a lui-même vécu, il y a plus d'un millénaire de cela … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Bonsai **

Frêle de nature, mais incroyablement confiant et doté d'un sens de l'humour auquel seul Kyogi adhère, Bonsai a été la recrue parfaite pour ce dernier. Ne trouvant jamais de moment pour arrêter ses plaisanteries intempestives, il a également tenté de se lier d'amitié avec toutes les âmes damnées existantes. Sauf Kamereon.

_**CHAPTER LXXXIII : MEMORIES OF THE HOLY WAR **_

**P**_lus d'un millier d'années se sont écoulées, depuis la fin d'une ère sombre. Pourtant, depuis que le glas de la guerre a sonnée dans le monde spirituel, jamais elle ne s'est stoppée. _

_J'ai pu vivre à travers des âges plus sombres que la nuit, où le soleil devenait une source d'angoisse. J'ai pu vivre à travers un monde où ce soleil disparaissait continuellement, masqué par des nuages de fumeux macabres. Aujourd'hui encore, la mort et la destruction s'abattent. L'humain n'apprend jamais de ses erreurs, il les répète à chaque génération, à intervalles différés. _

_Mais l'Histoire ne retiendra pas ces horreurs, ces torrents de sang et de haine. Non, l'Histoire de la Soul Society se souviendra des valeureux héros ayant protégé le Roi des Esprits et l'existence même de ce monde. _

_Peut-être que si je me trouvais dans le camp adverse, je penserai exactement la même chose. Mais il s'avère que ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout ce que ma mémoire m'offre, sont de douloureux souvenirs. Souvenirs d'une existence arrachée, au prix d'une Guerre Sainte, décidant ou non, si le Roi des Esprits était le véritable souverain de ce monde._

_Aujourd'hui, je ne ressens que de l'amertume irrationnelle. _

_Ce regard croisé, à cet instant précis. Dans le décor chaotique, comme celui dans lequel le Seireitei doit être plongé en ce moment, les flammes tout autour de moi. Des habitations de fortune détruites, du sang étalé dans toutes les directions … et surtout, Hashinkû, grièvement blessée, agonisante toute proche de moi. Ces faits mêlés m'ont permis de choisir ma voie. Pas forcément celle de la vengeance. Je ne voulais juste pas marcher aux côtés d'hommes tels qu'eux. _

_Yamamoto Genryûsai, jeune homme dans la force de l'âge, à la chevelure noire, barbe naissante, de la même couleur. Parmi les Shinigamis, beaucoup le trouvaient doté d'un talent particulièrement important. C'était probablement vrai. Mais sous une pluie lourde et étouffante, il se tenait là, sans aucun scrupule. Son épée enflammée venait de brûler un nombre important de personnes, dont de nombreux innocents. _

_Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que le Capitaine Mikomi a ouvertement déclaré au Capitaine Rôshin qu'il ne le suivrait plus. _

_« __**Tu vas en payer les conséquences. C'est une mission sacrée que tu devais effectuer. Je te laisse trois semaines pour disparaître, mais je te retrouverais, et tu souffriras éternellement.**__ » _

_Les mots pouvaient alors paraître difficilement plus clairs. Pour « services rendus », il avait fait preuve d'une relative mansuétude. Mais en même temps, cela sonnait également comme une condamnation à mort. Personne n'osait réellement s'opposer à cet homme, qui dirigeait les Shinigamis d'une poigne de fer. _

_Nous décidâmes de suivre notre Capitaine. Tous, sans exception, dans son escouade. Pourtant, je n'étais alors pas particulièrement motivé par de tels agissements. Nous avons alors quitté le groupe des Shinigamis, abandonnant par la même occasion la tâche intemporelle qui nous était confiée, celle de chasser les Hollows. Quand vint la question simple et existentielle du but de nos vies, le Capitaine Mikomi décida simplement que nous agirions comme bon nous le semble, en accord avec nos principes et nos pensées. Trouver notre propre but dans l'existence, en somme. Ainsi, nous sommes partis de villages en villages, pour échapper à la fureur future du plus puissant d'entre nous. _

_Et trois semaines exactement plus tard, la chasse fut lancée. Nous ne nous attendions probablement pas à un tel déferlement de violence. Combien de vies furent-elles prises dans le sang ? Je ne saurai compter. Mais à vrai dire, à cet instant précis, rien ne comptait vraiment à mes yeux. _

_« — Seijaku … »_

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent vivement, tandis que je replongeai mon regard sur celle qui avait été ma compagne durant de longues années. Son shihakusho était brûlé en partie, mais laissant surtout apparaître une plaie béante au niveau de la hanche. Tandis que ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, elle leva la main vers moi. Que je serrai à l'intérieur de la mienne. _

_« — Fuis … vis. _

— _Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Grinçais-je, en cherchant à conserver le plus mon calme. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner ici._

— _Tu … vas mourir. Souffla-t-elle lentement. » _

_Cela ne me poserait pas de problème, à vrai dire. Ces mots ne sortirent néanmoins pas de ma bouche, alors que Genryûsai Yamamoto, posté à quelques mètres de là, souleva son Zanpakutô, Ryûjin Jakka. Le village dans lequel nous nous trouvions venait d'être complètement saccagé par les forces envoyées par nos anciens alliés et nombre d'entre nous commençaient déjà à prendre la fuite. _

_Si je fuyais, je pourrai probablement retarder à plus tard ma mise à mort. Si je parvenais à emmener Hashinkû avec moi, elle pourrait survivre. _

_Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : je ne parviendrai pas à la sauver. Pas tant que cet homme se tenait en face de moi. _

_« — Ceux qui transgressent les règles doivent être châtiés. Déclara-t-il, en levant son épée. C'est ce que nous avons appris. Notre mission est sacrée._

— _Je le sais bien. Martelai-je doucement. » _

_Mais cela ne m'importait pas, en réalité. Du moins, pas maintenant. L'humain est un concentré d'égoïsme et j'avais bien du mal à m'extirper de cette fatalité. Reposant le corps d'Hashinkû, je me levai. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux. Pas en sachant pertinemment que nos chemins se sépareraient ici. Je ne vais en tout cas pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle allait rendre son dernier souffle. Je serai avec elle jusqu'au bout. _

_« — Je vais revenir vite. Lui murmurai-je. Repose-toi. » _

_Elle ne me répondit pas. De toute façon, nous nous connaissions bien, tous les deux. Et elle n'était pas stupide, le sort qui se dessinait à l'horizon et qui la menaçait … elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Moi-même, j'avançai dans un horizon bien flou. Dégainant mon Zanpakutô sans grand espoir, je me lançai à l'assaut, alors que tout autour de moi, les cris de détresse ne cessaient de s'abattre. _

_Les flammes de Ryûjin Jakka firent évaporer la pluie ambiante, alors que le futur Capitaine-Commandant me lança un premier coup. Immédiatement, je fus propulsé à une dizaine de mètres, mon épée n'ayant guère su tenir le choc bien longtemps. La différence de talent entre nous demeurait relativement importante, et je ne pouvais pas lutter face au prodige. Ce dernier disparut à l'aide d'un shunpô, juste en face de moi, avant de faire exploser le pouvoir de son Zanpakutô. Une légère déflagration se produisit, avant que moi-même, je ne fus encore renvoyé plus loin, des blessures naissantes, apparaissant sur moi. _

_« — Tu n'es pas au niveau. Siffla l'homme à la barbe naissante. _

— _Nous pouvons vérifier. Affirmai-je, en pointant mon épée face à moi. » _

_Mais avant même que je ne puisse poursuivre, une interruption se produisit. Une ombre venait de se poser dans mon dos, provoquant une petite onde de choc. L'aura, je le connaissais bien évidemment. Le Capitaine Mikomi, habillé de son habituel haori blanc, qu'il portait toujours malgré notre trahison._

_« — Arrête, Seijaku. Déclara-t-il, un air relativement sombre sur le visage. Tu vas mourir si tu continues._

— _Je … _

— _Dois sauver Hashinkû. Coupa-t-il, en s'avançant de quelques pas, en direction de Genryûsai Yamamoto. Je sais, alors fais-le. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me suivre pour que je vous laisse tomber, hein ? »_

_Je ne trouvais pas les mots adéquats pour répondre, à cet instant précis. Me contentant d'hocher la tête, je disparus à l'aide d'un shunpô juste à côté d'Hashinkû, encore consciente. Une lueur d'espoir, pour nous. Il ne fallait pas la rater. _

_Le Capitaine, lui, se tenait simplement face à Yamamoto, qui fronça sensiblement les sourcils._

_« — Que tu portes encore ce haori est une hérésie. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il représente ! Grogna le détenteur de Ryûjin Jakka._

— _Hé, dis donc. Ça fait moins d'un mois que je suis parti et tu as déjà oublié comment respecter tes aînés ?_

— _Tu ne mérites aucun respect pour ton acte de félonie. Je vais moi-même ramener ta tête au Capitaine Rôshin._

— _Bon, si tu le dis. Mais ne sois pas trop déçu, ensuite, ok ? _

— _Ne pense pas m'effrayer ! _

— _Ouais, vérifions ça. Murmura l'homme au teint pâle. Fais apparaître le néant, __**Kaimetsu.**__ »_

_D'immenses cercles ténébreux se matérialisèrent autour de la puissante lame obscure, appartenant à l'ancien Capitaine. Le sol lui-même se mit à trembler, les pierres décollaient vers les cieux. Yamamoto, lui, tenait bien son Zanpakutô, prêt à répondre au moindre coup. _

_Il ne fallait pas trainer ici. Le Capitaine Mikomi le savait aussi bien que nous. Rapidement, je pris Hashinkû dans les bras, et commença à m'éloigner, tout en gardant un œil très attentif sur le combat. Le Capitaine venait de lancer le premier assaut, en disparaissant immédiatement à l'aide d'un shunpô très rapide. _

_Les flammes de Ryûjin Jakka se répandirent un peu partout dans les environs, avant qu'une terrible lueur ténébreuse ne frappe, explosant les alentours entourant le futur Capitaine-Commandant, sans que celui-ci ne puisse réagir. Yamamoto avait beau être un homme à l'avenir radieux … pour l'heure ..._

_« — Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin, Genryûsai. » _

_Le Capitaine se posa sur le sol, en me jetant un vif regard. Son adversaire heurta le sol, violemment, poussant au passage un gémissement de douleur. Ce premier coup ne l'avait pas vaincu, évidemment. Il ne fallait tout de même pas le prendre à la légère. Du sang coulait tout de même assez abondamment. Suffisant pour le stopper dans sa tentative d'élimination ? Je ne savais pas réellement, moi non plus. Yamamoto Genryûsai ne se faisait pas seulement connaître pour son grand talent, mais également pour son incroyable entêtement. _

_Et étant donné qu'il cherchait à se relever, l'option de l'abandon semblait tout de même bien illusoire. Le Capitaine se retourna dans sa direction, visiblement pressé d'en terminer. Mais à peine fut-il sur le point de lever son épée, que l'atmosphère elle-même devint extrêmement lourde. Oui … à ce moment-là, mes espoirs commençaient déjà à s'effriter. _

_Two Step From Hell — Archangel (Voice &amp; Choir)_

Un éclair traversa le ciel, faisant frémir à la fois les nuages et la terre en-dessous. Meikyû jeta un coup d'œil là-bas, observant avec une mine légèrement contrariée les événements qui semblaient se décider. La pluie, elle, devint soudainement beaucoup plus intense, frappant presque le sol de ses gouttes. Et le vent ne tarda pas à se lever, de façon, par des bourrasques emportant débris et ruines.

De nouveau, la foudre frappa, cherchant directement à atteindre Meikyû. Ce dernier souleva son Zanpakutô, pour le mettre en opposition. L'impact fut brutal, et les nombreux rochers projetés dans les alentours. Le futur chef des âmes damnées se retrouvait lui-même presque enfoncé dans le sol par l'assaut. Une autre série de foudre s'abattit sur le sol, laissant apparaître une ombre, descendue des cieux, entourée de nombreuses étincelles. Son haori blanc, au col argenté, volait au gré du vent, toujours présent.

« — Sakuya Kaminari. Soupira le traître. Tu te sens obligée de faire des entrées aussi remarquées, hein ?

— Ne m'adresse pas la parole. Siffla son interlocutrice. »

Une jeune femme à la peau claire, aux cheveux blonds et ondulés, descendant derrière son dos. Son visage était lui-même frangée par plusieurs mèches plus ou moins longues, laissant apparaître un regard bleu clair, et visiblement plutôt difficile. Elle-même faisait une taille plutôt moyenne, aux alentours du mètre soixante-quinze. Son Zanpakutô demeurait constamment entouré par de fines particules électriques, et le ton peu amical employé ne laissait guère planer le doute sur ses intentions. Surnommée la _« Déesse du Tonnerre »_, elle dégageait bien cette aura surpuissante, faisant frémir ceux qui n'étaient pas habitués à sa présence.

Le proclamé félon porta son regard légèrement sur la droite, là où une autre ombre venait de se poser, sans ménagement. Un homme plutôt robuste, à la teinte halée, en l'occurrence, aux cheveux sombres. Un visage familier, en tout cas.

« — Oh, c'est toi Bôkenshin ! J'ai donc une chance de m'en tirer vivant finalement. Lança sarcastiquement le détenteur de Kaimetsu.

— Tch. Te fous pas de moi. Grommela l'intéressé. Tu t'es foutu dans la merde jusqu'au bout mon gars. Va falloir assumer le moment venu.

— Mais j'assume complètement, mon ami.

— Meikyû, tu ne comprends décidément pas la gravité de tes actes. »

Une dernière voix, celle qui provenait des cieux. Un homme descendait doucement d'en haut, portant le même haori que les deux autres Shinigamis, avant de se poser calmement sur le sol, et de se dépoussiérer les vêtements. Sa chevelure grisâtre témoignait de son âge relativement avancé, en comparaison avec les deux autres. Un bandeau noir recouvrait d'ailleurs son œil gauche, perdu au cours des nombreuses luttes durant toutes ces années. Après Kyôshô Roshin, il était le plus ancien Shinigami de la Garde Royale.

« — Je suis aussi content de te voir, Jikken Honkyô-san ! Salua Meikyû, en levant sa main.

— Tu nous as trahi, et emmené des hommes avec toi. Tu t'es condamné à périr, et a emmené avec toi d'innombrables innocents. Pire encore, tu as tourné le dos à ton devoir sacré, et tu souilles l'honneur de tous ceux qui ont porté cette lame.

— Je vois que vous avez toujours le don d'exagérer, je prends juste un petit temps de réflexion personnel !

— Tu mérites une punition bien pire que la mort. Affirma d'un air sombre, le dernier Shinigami à être descendu. »

Affronter trois Capitaines d'un seul coup, paraissait une tâche complètement irréalisable, peu importe combien Kaimetsu pouvait être puissant. La seule solution, dès à présent, consistait à prendre la fuite, pour assurer sa survie.

Mais combien d'hommes avait-il emmené dans son sillage, ici ? Combien d'entre eux périront s'il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que retarder l'avancée des troupes du Capitaine Kyôshô Roshin ?

Les paupières du traître se fermèrent lentement. Le dénommé Jikken s'avança doucement dans sa direction, prêt à en terminer ici même.

« — Rends-toi, et tu auras la possibilité de subir un supplice moins grave. Agis de façon irréfléchie, et l'éternité te paraîtra bien longue. Alors … as-tu fais ton choix ? »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de celui qui avait déserté, et instantanément, son Zanpakutô se souleva, projetant une lueur ténébreuse directement vers le Garde Royal maniant vraisemblablement le vent. Ce dernier ne laissa aucune expression s'incruster dans son visage, alors que l'attaque de son ancien collègue s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

« — J'ai déjà pris une décision depuis longtemps, mes potes ! Clama Meikyû, en sautant légèrement vers l'arrière. J'ai déjà décidé que je ne laisserai personne dicter ma vie sans que je ne puisse tout savoir sur lui ! J'ai déjà décidé de ne pas laisser tomber ceux qui me suivaient. S'il faut que le vieux Roshin me tue comme il a tué tous ceux qui le gênaient auparavant, alors je suis prêt !

— C'est ridicule. Murmura lentement son adversaire, en levant son Zanpakutô. »

Une barrière de vent surpuissante fit son apparition, bloquant la projection ténébreuse de son ennemi, avant que Sakuya Kaminari ne disparaisse rapidement, devenant de nouveau visible juste dans le dos du feu Capitaine Mikomi. Ce dernier fit volte-face, les lames des deux Gardes Royaux entrant violemment en collision, provoquant une onde de choc particulièrement violente.

« — C'est marrant, mais je crois que je t'ai jamais vu contente ! S'étonna l'homme à la chevelure ébène.

— J'en ai rien à faire. Tonna son interlocutrice, tandis que son sabre se concentra en particules électriques, avant d'exploser. »

Meikyû, lui, réagit vivement et disparut de la circulation aussi vite que possible, pour échapper à ce violent éclair qui détruisit encore une partie des environs. Mais à peine fut-il remis de ces quelques émotions, qu'une mini-tornade commençait à l'entourer. Instinctivement, le futur chef des âmes damnées planta son sabre dans le sol, provoquant une violente explosion, brisant la prison aérienne formée en un instant par Jikken, ce dernier conservant un calme olympien, se mouvant à peine.

La cible se trouvait néanmoins désormais face à Bôkenshin, qui le toisait clairement du regard.

« — Ah, toi je vais te battre au moins ! S'enthousiasma grossièrement le détenteur de Kaimetsu, en faisant abattre son épée, contre celui de son adversaire.

— Ta gueule. Lança sèchement son adversaire. »

Les deux lames se rencontrèrent, sans qu'un avantage significatif ne soit pris par qui que ce soit. Les deux autres Gardes Royaux s'approchaient également lentement, tandis que les deux anciens camarades continuaient de se regarder en chien de faïence.

« — T'veux que j'te dise ? Articula lentement le Capitaine maniant visiblement l'eau. Je pense que t'es le plus gros con de l'histoire. Déclara finalement Bôkenshin, en brisant la garde de son adversaire.

— Tu ne penses pas exagérer un petit peu, là ? Rétorqua son opposant, en échappant à un de ces coups d'épées, avant de relancer sa propre offensive, bloquée par la lame de son adversaire. Tu seras toujours pire que moi, pourtant ! »

Un nouvel éclair descendit des cieux, et un shunpô fut la seule alternative pour que Meikyû survive. Le sol fut transpercé, et les roches éparpillées dans les alentours. Un nouveau courant d'air frappa également, et Meikyû fut projeté violemment vers le sol, contre lequel il abattit son épée, pour faire contrepoids avec l'énergie provenant au-dessus de lui, échappant à une collision particulièrement violente.

« — Tu es plutôt doué. Complimenta Jikken. C'est un gâchis que ta disparition. »

_Placé à quelques encablures, j'observai. _

_Le Capitaine Mikomi ne pouvait pas vaincre, ni même s'en sortir vivant, si nous étions encore présents. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Mon regard se porta sur Hashinkû. Elle continuait son agonie … et il n'y avait pas de réel moyen pour que je puisse la sortir d'ici. Ses paupières closes traduisaient son inconscience, première étape avant une destination plus lugubre encore. _

_« — Pardonne-moi, Hashinkû. Murmurai-je lentement, en passant une main sur son visage, remettant ses mèches en place. Mais j'ai pris une décision. Je ne sais pas si cela va fonctionner … »_

_Hiroyuki Sawano — Vogel Im Kafig (2'40-6'20)_

Le combat continuait de faire rage, lui.

Les foudres, les bourrasques et autres jets d'eau surpuissants visaient tous l'homme au sombre Zanpakutô. Ce dernier parvenait pour le moment à s'en sortir, mais son corps souffrait, de plus en plus. Sakuya apparut soudainement juste devant lui, avant qu'elle n'abatte son épée sans ménagement, créant une gigantesque explosion dans les environs, parsemé d'éclairs en tout genre.

Meikyû réapparut, plus loin, et toujours plus ensanglanté. La route de l'espoir ne se dessinait plus à ses yeux. Seul résidait un chemin tortueux juché de ténèbres plus sombres que celles confiées par son épée. Les yeux du jeune homme se plissèrent légèrement.

Bôkenshin apparut dans son dos, via un shunpô.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Grogna le métis. Tu n'utilises pas tes ères des ténèbres ici ?

— Contrairement à toi, je pense que certains innocents ne méritent pas de mourir.

— Pff. T'es pitoyable, mec. »

Le Capitaine de l'élément aquatique fit abattre son épée, contre celle de son adversaire. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le choc frontal ne paraissait qu'anodin : à peine la lame métallisée du dénommé Bôkenshin atteignit celle de son adversaire, qu'une véritable vague jaillit, emportant directement dans son sillage le Shinigami renégat, ce dernier heurtant violemment le sol à une dizaine de mètres en-dessous de lui, sol désormais détrempé.

Une vive douleur s'empara d'ailleurs de son corps, il fallait dire que ses adversaires n'y allaient pas de main morte. Sakuya Kaminari ne tarda pas à refaire parler d'elle non plus, apparaissant derrière le Capitaine Bôkenshin, la main gauche touchant la lame de son épée.

« — Dégage, Bôkenshin, ou tu vas être grillé. Lança-t-elle, d'un air toujours aussi peu aimable.

— Parle-moi bien, tu veux ? »

Aucune réponse réelle de la part de la blonde. Celle-ci forma une sphère étincelante dans sa main, celle qui touchait la lame, avant que ladite sphère ne soit directement transférée à l'épée, pointée vers les cieux. Un mouvement plus brusque de sa part envoya la dernière création en direction des sombres nuages, derrière lesquels la petite dose d'énergie disparut.

« — _Amezuchi._ Articula-t-elle, en plantant soudainement son épée dans le sol. »

L'instant suivant, de nombreuses lueurs illuminèrent les cieux obscurcis. Un grand nuage sombre se dessina, s'affirma parmi les autres, dans lequel un vortex orageux prit doucement forme. À cette vue, le Capitaine Bôkenshin préféra prendre ses distances. D'autant plus que rapidement, de nombreux éclairs plus grands les uns que les autres ne rendirent cette vision plus apocalyptique encore. Et en un rien de temps, tous s'abattirent, droit vers la cible sur le sol, dégageant une intense lueur de désespoir. Une telle attaque ferait forcément d'immenses dégâts, si elle touchait à son but. Hors de question donc de subir un tel coup. Les yeux sombres de Meikyû se plissèrent, tandis qu'il se saisit de son épée à deux mains, dirigeant la sombre lame vers cet insolent amas de pouvoir.

« — _Saido Seiki no Yami _**: **_**Kuryomu**_. »

Pour répondre à cet enfer venu des cieux, une gigantesque explosion sombre se produisit, entrant directement en collision avec tous les éclairs lancés par Kaminari. Cette dernière ne laissa aucune expression particulière, sinon la dureté, transparaître à travers son regard bleu. De terribles explosions s'en suivirent, illuminant encore davantage la nuit sombre qui avait depuis longtemps, décidée de faire irruption.

Lorsque l'imposant voile de fumée céda sa place, le chaos avait déjà gagné un grand terrain. Du sang s'écoulait grandement depuis le corps du supérieur de Seijaku, ce dernier haletant d'ailleurs sensiblement. Au moins avait-il su échapper à la puissante technique de son adversaire. Mais son corps ne lui permettrait pas de faire de même, avec les prochains assauts …

« — Capitaine ! »

Les yeux de Meikyû s'écarquillèrent. La voix de Seijaku venait de résonner, et il le voyait bien approcher, en tenant toujours le corps de sa dulcinée. Mais que faisait-il ?! Son regard empli de détermination, le jeune homme fonçait dans la seule direction qui pouvait s'apparenter au suicide : vers le Capitaine aux cheveux sombres.

« — Tes troupes se suicident, visiblement. Murmura la voix de Jikken, placé légèrement en retrait. En venir ici … est vraiment une tragédie.

— Bon sang, Seijaku, pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens ici ?!

— Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Déclara le jeune homme, sa droite ayant déjà dégainé son Zanpakutô. _Disparais, __**Fukajin.**_ »

Une aura étrange, translucide, entoura le corps du futur bras-droit de Meikyû. En voyant cette scène, Bôkenshin ne tarda pas à soulever son épée, provoquant une pluie puissante et intense, particulièrement douloureuse, pour ralentir la course du petit inopportun. Mais ce dernier continua, contre vent et marée.

« — _Hôchiyaka. »_

Une lumière entoura le corps de Meikyû, toujours yeux écarquillés … avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, sous les regards interpellés des autres Capitaines présents sur le chemin. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin, venait-il de faire ?!

_L'Hôchiyaka est d'ordinaire une technique qui permet de prendre la fuite. Appliquée sur moi, elle me rend immatériel et invisible, tout simplement … ainsi, je peux battre en retraite, sans que l'ennemi ne puisse déceler ma présence. Traverser les murs, les obstacles … rien de tout cela ne devient vraiment difficile, pour une durée limitée._

_Le seul problème, étant le fait qu'elle ne puisse être appliquée que sur une seule et unique personne. _

_Quelques secondes seulement après cet acte, une terrible douleur me pris. Un rayon enflammé venait de me transpercer le dos, vidant rapidement la vie à l'intérieur de mon corps, sous les regards indifférents de mes anciens supérieurs. Yamamoto Genryûsai venait de se redresser, et son premier coup me fut fatal. Le corps d'Hashinkû chuta lentement sur le sol, tandis que je ne tardais pas à faire de même, m'écrasant faiblement au milieu d'eux tous, vaincu et résigné. _

_« — Au moins a-t-il réussi son coup. Tu avais de bonnes troupes, Meikyû. Murmura lentement le plus ancien Shinigami des lieux, en fermant les paupières. Rentrons, le Capitaine Roshin veut nous voir. »_

_Capitaine Mikomi, vous deviez survivre. Parce que des gens comptaient sur vous, pour les guider vers un monde meilleur, pour trouver une existence. Telles furent mes pensées, à cet instant précis. Je pensais aussi, à vrai dire, que moi, je ne faisais pas partie de ces hommes-là. Parce qu'Hashinkû ne vous suivrait plus, je n'aurai plus de raison particulière pour de nouveau être dans votre sillage. Néanmoins, vous m'aviez permis de donner un sens à mon existence. Ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais le plus besoin, mais aujourd'hui, je ne le possède plus. _

_Lorsque la toute puissante entité commandant l'Enfer m'a ramené à la vie, je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vidée de son existence. Moi, un simple contrat entre Meikyû Mikomi, et le Diable, je n'existais plus que dans ce but irréel de combler le sentiment de culpabilité s'étant emparé de mon feu supérieur._

_Mais moi, j'étais bien mort, depuis longtemps maintenant … _

_Alors aujourd'hui, je dois dire que la petite guerre se jouant entre les Shinigamis et les Âmes Damnées … ne me touche pas bien plus que cela. Un œil cynique posé sur les conflits, un contrat, ainsi se résume mon existence. Du moins, avant que je ne croise de nouveau ce visage … Ryûketsu Ketsurui. _

Les yeux posés devant lui, le Général du Silence observait encore et encore, les affrontements violents se produire devant lui. Lui aussi, viendrait s'y immiscer, au bout du compte. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : jamais, il n'avait porté l'âme d'un guerrier …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : SHADOW OF DOUBT**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Amezuchi : **Pluie de Tonnerre.

**Fukajin : **Lame Invisible.

**Hôchiyaka : **Bannissement Silencieux.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Une demande en mariage originale »**

**Hisagi Shûhei : **Rangiku-san, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Rangiku Matsumoto : Non désolée, j'ai des choses à faire. Hé, Nanao-chan ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire les courses ?! Je m'ennuie !

**Hisagi Shûhei (larmoyant) : **…

**Kira Izuru (lui tapotant l'épaule) : **T'inquiète pas, c'était sûr que ça allait arriver.

**Hisagi Shûhei : **Ce monde me rejette. Alors je rejetterais le monde. Jusqu'à ce que Rangiku-san m'aime.

**Kira Izuru : **Heu …

**Hisagi Shûhei : **Kira. Tu ne te nommeras plus Kira.

**Kira Izuru : **Bah si, tu crois que tu vas m'arracher mon nom ?

**Hisagi Shûhei : **Grrrr …

**Ichimaru Gin : **Oh la honte, quel recalage ! Oh la honte ! Quel recalage ! Oh la honte ! Quel recalage ! Oh la honte ! Quel recalage !

**Hisagi Shûhei : **LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! KAZESHINI, ATTAQUE !

**Kazeshini : **Va t'faire foutre.

**Hisagi Shûhei : **GRRAAAAA ! URRRHGGG !

**Ichimaru Gin : **J'sais pas ce qu'il a mais … _Transperce, __**Shinsô**_ !

**Shinsô : **Le prochain chapitre, _Shadow Of A Doubt _sera publié Samedi. Et pas Vendredi.

**Hisagi Shûhei : **NAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

**Ichimaru Gin : **Mais il gueule tout le temps c'mec là …

_Hisagi Shûhei est tué. _

**Ichimaru Gin : **Bien fait pour lui, mdr.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin, reviens. Je dois aller à la Ligue Pokémon et j'ai besoin de tout le monde avec tous ses points de vie. Faut que je capture des Pokémons Légendaires aussi, ce serait bien.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Ok mais il faut que quelqu'un respecte le script. Qui va faire la demande en mariage originale si je ne suis plus là ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bah … j'sais pas moi, Ichigo Kurosaki ?

**Ichimaru Gin : **Il se défile tout le temps lors des moments comme ça.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ah ouais. T'inquiète pas Gin, j'ai trouvé le candidat idéal.

_Quelques secondes plus tard … _

**Hanatarô Yamada (effrayé) : **Pourquoi est-ce que j'apparais dans une preview soudainement ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Écoute gamin. Si tu n'obéis pas, je te tue et je te fais manger du porc crû et je te fais renifler les chaussettes de Yammy, ok ?

**Hanatarô Yamada (hoche la tête très rapidement) : **D'accord, d'accord, d'accord, d'accord, d'accord, d'accord, d'accord.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ça va, on a compris … bref. Maintenant, mets cette fleur sur la tête.

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Mais …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tu veux manger du porc crû et renifler les chaussettes de Yammy ?

**Hanatarô Yamada : **J'ai compris, j'ai compris, j'ai compris j'ai …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ferme-la maintenant. Tiens, maintenant, prends ce papier, ne l'ouvre pas maintenant, et lis-le devant Zaraki Kenpachi ou Kuchiki Byakuya. Ne leur dis rien avant, lis simplement le papier. Si tu tentes de désobéir … sache que ton châtiment sera encore pire.

_La peur au ventre, Hanatarô Yamada avance, suivi de loin par Gin et Aizen. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Comment j'suis un ouf.

**Ichimaru Gin : **MDR MDR MDR.

**Kira Izuru : **Est-ce qu'il va réussir ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Reviens dans ta Pokéball Pikachu.

**Kira Izuru : **Ok …

_Un peu plus loin … _

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Ah, Capitaine Kuchiki !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **(Qui est-ce ?) Mmh. Que veux-tu ?

**Hanatarô Yamada : **_Le soleil s'est couché. Mais nos deux âmes sont toujours unies, face à face. Toi, et moi ne formons qu'un. Mais nous n'avons pas encore franchis le pas. Alors maintenant, es-tu prêt à le faire ? Veux-tu … m'épouser ? _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **…

**Hanatarô Yamada : **C'est une lettre de Sôsuke Aizen, il se cache là-bas.

**Byakuya Kuchiki (gros yeux) : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke (choqué) : **Mais. Quel. Con.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Aizen Sôsuke, je savais que tu étais gay lorsque je t'ai vu faire un câlin à Freezer. Maintenant, nous en avons la preuve.

**Ichimaru Gin : **HAHAHAHAHAH LE CAPITAINE AIZEN EST GAY ! LE CAPITAINE AIZEN EST GAY ! LE CAPITAINE AIZEN EST GAY !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **J'vais tous vous buter avec mon Mewtwo lvl 100 vous allez rien comprendre.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Laisse-moi deviner. Ton Mewtwo est un gay aussi.

**Ichimaru Gin : **MDR MDR MDR

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai que faire des espèces d'homosexuels dans ton genre. Va voir quelqu'un d'autre, comme Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Byakuya Kuchiki s'enfuit avant qu'Aizen ne le tue. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Toi, le gamin. J'vais appliquer toutes mes menaces.

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Je n'avais pas le droit de leur parler avant, mais vous n'avez jamais rien dit sur ce qui se passait après la lecture. Dommage pour vous, Gayzen.

**Ichimaru Gin : **LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL.

_Ichimaru Gin est (enfin) tué. Yamada Hanatarô également._

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ça vous apprendra, bande d'erreurs génétiques.


	84. Shadow Of Doubt

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Seijaku, Général du Silence, se remémore lentement les anciens événements ayant eu lieu un millénaire auparavant, lors de la première Guerre opposant Meikyû aux troupes célestes. Aujourd'hui, son existence n'a plus grand sens. Mais autour de lui, la Guerre continue … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Kamereon **

Ayant honte de son apparence, apparaissant comme étant un monstre au milieu des monstres, Kamereon ne se montrait jamais aux yeux des autres âmes damnées, exception faite de Kanashimi, qui est venue vers lui pour le sortir de l'oubli.

_**CHAPTER LXXXIV : SHADOW OF DOUBT**_

**B**ondissant à vive allure sur le côté, Kurosaki Ichigo fit abattre son épée droit vers la côte de son adversaire. Celui-ci ne se dégonfla pas pour autant, et disparut simplement, pour prendre de la hauteur et s'ouvrir un nouvel angle d'attaque. Son Meikaitana brilla d'une forte lumière, avant qu'un rayon ne fonce droit sur le Shinigami Remplaçant. Ce dernier plissa légèrement le regard, mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir, une autre lueur écarlate explosa, et dévia le rayon de Kyogi. Lequel prit une mine particulièrement courroucée.

Ichigo tourna rapidement son visage, l'attaque provenait évidemment de Ketsurui Ryûketsu : mais pourquoi être intervenu ?

« — Fais attention. Prévint-elle. Si tu es touché de près comme de loin par son pouvoir, tes sens seront troublés.

— Hé ! Je te signale que c'est _mon _adversaire ! Couina le Général du Silence. Bonsai ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas bloqué son attaque ? Je suis déçu !

— Mes excuses, Kyogi-sama ! J'ai cru qu'elle me visait alors j'ai esquivé ! Mais cela ne se reproduira plus, foi de Bonsai !

— Je l'espère bien, sinon je vais devoir sévir ! »

Prendre au sérieux ce duo paraissait fortement improbable. Ichigo secoua doucement la tête pour passer outre toutes les imbécilités émises par ces personnes, afin de se concentrer : derrière ses airs distraits, cet homme à la chevelure verte demeurait toujours un Général, et à en croire Ketsurui-san, ses pouvoirs pouvaient se révéler particulièrement handicapant …

Le rouquin s'élança, avec davantage de prudence néanmoins, vers le supérieur de Bonsai. Tensa Zangetsu s'abattit, et détruisit le sol, puisque son adversaire venait à nouveau de prendre la fuite.

« — Tu ne devrais pas croire Ketsurui-chan, elle ment beaucoup. Affirma Kyogi, en levant son index, tout en hochant la tête. Et je peux te garantir que mes pouvoirs n'ont rien à voir avec perturber les sens des gens. Tu me crois sérieusement capable de faire de pareils coups bas ?! Attends, tu me connais, non ?

— J'ai pas envie de te connaître. Grommela l'hybride, en apparaissant à l'aide d'un shunpô, juste dans le dos de son adversaire. »

Kyogi se retourna immédiatement pour parer la violente offensive de Kurosaki Ichigo, mais la force physique de son opposant prit le dessus sur lui-même. Le Général se fit d'ailleurs la rapide réflexion, que le pouvoir du Shinigami avait augmenté. Il pensait pouvoir faire au moins jeu égal avec lui, sans le masque de Hollow, mais il s'avérait que pour l'heure, les choses évoluaient plutôt défavorablement. Enfin bon, de toute manière … cela n'avait jamais été son objectif de le vaincre par un procédé aussi … aussi classique ? Oui, cela sonnait plutôt bien.

Ichigo fonça de nouveau dans sa direction, tenant son arme fermement entre ses mains, avant de concentrer une plus grande dose d'énergie. Kyogi, lui, se tenait bien prêt à réagir, peu importe l'attaque reçue.

« — _Getsuga Tenshô _! »

Un tremblement violent s'empara de la pièce, un nuage de fumée apparaissant également par la même occasion. Le Shinigami au Bankai noir fit lui-même disparaître ce rideau opaque, et aperçu bien son ennemi planté au milieu, un sourire confiant —et ridicule— gravé sur le visage, montrant toutes ses dents blanches à son adversaire.

« — Mais … je connais cette technique ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est celle que tu utilises tout le temps. Conclu-t-il, dans son large sourire.

— Ferme-la. Lâcha le Shinigami Remplaçant, visiblement lassé par le comportement de son adversaire. »

Le rouquin approcha à toute allure, tandis que le Général maintenait sa confiance exacerbée. Tensa Zangetsu fendit de nouveau l'air, mais instantanément, Kyogi planta son sabre dans le sol, une lueur verdâtre en jaillissant, et stoppant immédiatement la course effrénée de l'hybride. Une étrange barrière, qui ne paraissait pourtant pas particulièrement solide, entourait le Général du Mensonge, lequel se trouvait bien au centre.

« — _Kabe Nimajita. _Lâcha sereinement l'homme à la chevelure verte. Pourquoi ne t'avances-tu pas davantage, Kurosaki Ichigo ? Ne veux-tu point ressentir la sensation suprême du désespoir, et la victoire du génialissime Kyogi-sama ?

— Ouais, on verra bien. »

Attaquer ou non ? La question avait le mérite de se poser, et à vrai dire, l'étudiant en Histoire ne savait pas. Après une rapide réflexion, le détenteur de Tensa Zangetsu se fit rapidement remarquer quelque chose d'assez simple : il avait érigé ce mur pour parer une attaque _physique. _Alors il suffisait de tenter autre chose ? Ichigo se posa sur le sol, et souleva de nouveau son Zanpakutô, avant de projeter une violente dose d'énergie rougeoyante, droit vers le Général des Grands Péchés. Ce dernier ne bougea pas de sa place, tranquillement installé au milieu de son cercle lumineux … et sous l'œil interloqué du Shinigami, le rayon d'énergie ricocha littéralement sur cette aura, fonçant en retour vers l'hybride. Ce dernier évita au dernier instant la vague d'énergie … qui arriva, plus loin, à quelques mètres juste vers Hiyota Ryûketsu, aux prises avec Kimatsu.

Une vague d'incompréhension traversa un instant l'esprit de la jeune sœur Ryûketsu, qui évita l'attaque de justesse. Mais bien évidemment, à l'instant suivant, la brune se retourna immédiatement vers le rouquin, pour lui lancer un regard plus qu'inquisiteur.

« — J'peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! Grogna-t-elle, menaçante.

— Excuse. Lâcha simplement le Shinigami aux cheveux orange. Mais j'ai pas fait exprès.

— T'es au courant que ça ne va rien changer ? Martela l'âme damnée. »

Haussant les épaules, le Shinigami au regard ambre se reconcentra rapidement sur son adversaire, tandis qu'Hiyota fit de même avec Kimatsu. Cette dernière était demeurée les bras croisés pendant que son ancienne collègue échangeait des mots doux avec son nouvel ami.

« — Tu ne devrais pas te déconcentrer de la sorte alors que tu te bats contre quelqu'un.

— Pas besoin de tes conseils ! »

La jeune âme damnée au regard pourpre s'élança, arrivant rapidement dans le dos de son adversaire … mais immédiatement, elle heurta une forme de mur invisible, empêchant sa progression. Cette Kimatsu avait donc profité de ses instants de déconcentration afin d'installer un piège de ce type, en anticipant une attaque dans son dos ?! Fourbe, mais pas mal joué.

La jeune femme subordonnée à Kyôkutan frappa immédiatement à l'aide de son sabre, faisant couler le sang sur la hanche de son ennemie, celle-ci ayant bougé au dernier moment, au prix d'un réflexe salvateur, en se jetant légèrement sur sa droite. Hiyota se redressa, jetant un vif coup d'œil à sa plaie. Pas de quoi s'alarmer pour le moment.

Le Meikaitana de la nouvelle félonne s'illumina, tandis que son adversaire dégaina sa seconde lame.

« — Je ne pourrai certes pas utiliser les pouvoirs du temps sur toi, mais cette épée peut encore te tuer. Déclara lentement la concernée.

— Rêve pas trop. Répliqua vivement son opposante, en déclenchant un rayon d'énergie droit sur elle, tout en continuant à foncer dans sa direction. »

Kimatsu déposait des points spatiaux dans des endroits donnés, ce qui lui permettait de lier deux espaces différents entre eux. Elle pouvait également se servir de son pouvoir comme étant une barrière … mais les flammes voraces d'Hiyota pourraient alors affaiblir petit à petit ladite barrière.

Dans ce cas-là … son pouvoir ne se résumerait qu'à des renvois. Les yeux de la cadette des Ryûketsu affichaient une large concentration : peut-être se trompait-elle, peut-être que son adversaire avait encore quelques autres tours qu'elle pourrait offrir. Mais elle aviserait en temps voulu.

L'âme damnée encore au service de Meikyû déclencha effectivement les pouvoirs de l'espace, et comme dans les projections de son ennemie, un point spatial se forma. Juste à gauche de la brune : celle-ci sauta, évitant ainsi de se faire toucher par sa propre attaque. Néanmoins, au grand étonnement d'Hiyota, un événement inattendu se produisit : les flammes évitées auparavant, disparurent de nouveau, comme englouties par une nouvelle faille spatiale. Et la sensation de brûlure intense se propageant dans le dos de la jeune femme au regard pourpre confirmait bien cette hypothèse.

« — Tu n'as pas songé que je pouvais utiliser les points spatiaux que j'ai placés comme des couloirs ? Lança d'un ton rhétorique Kimatsu, tout en s'approchant de sa cible. »

Mais avant de pouvoir effectuer le moindre geste, une vague d'éclats écarlates fusèrent droit sur la subordonnée de Kyôkutan, qui évita le tout au dernier instant. Son regard de jade se posa immédiatement plus loin, sur sa gauche. Là-bas, Bonsai affichait un air désolé en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« — Bonsai, tu es vraiment un incompétent. Déplora la jeune femme à la chevelure verte.

— Eh bah, s'cuse hein, elle m'a attaqué et c'est venu sur toi. Déclara l'intéressé. Oh et … ATTENTION ! Derrière toi ! »

L'œil gauche de Kimatsu se déplaça de telle sorte à pouvoir voir le danger duquel son collègue la prévenait : c'est-à-dire absolument rien du tout. Et bien évidemment, le subordonné principal de Kyogi ne trouva rien de mieux que d'éclater d'un petit rire enfantin, visiblement satisfait par ses petits agissements.

« — POUAHAHAHAHA ! Excuse, j'pouvais pas m'en empêcher, foi de Bonsai !

— Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, espèce d'idiot. Soupira doucement la concernée. Dans ton dos.

— Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir aussi ? Héhé … »

Un violent coup de pied provenant d'Hiyota fracassa de nouveau la côte du jeune homme à l'apparence si banale. Ce dernier hurla de douleur, de façon clairement exagérée, lorsqu'il vint se fracasser sur l'un des murs. Ceci fait, il ne tarda pas à se rouler sur le sol et à frapper plusieurs fois ce dernier.

Ce spectacle désolant dura quelques instants. Heureusement pour Hiyota, les bêtises de cet homme lui avait permis de se retrouver près de sa sœur. Celle-ci perdait continuellement du sang, et la fatigue se lisait clairement sur son visage.

« — Nee-chan, il vaut mieux que nous combattions ensembles. Déclara la cadette.

— Oui. Profitons de leur mésentente. Répondit doucement l'intéressée, en hochant doucement la tête. »

Après quelques instants de flottement, Bonsai se redressa, pour venir aux côtés de sa nouvelle coéquipière, visiblement loin d'être ravie par sa présence. Mais engager le combat en infériorité numérique ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Même si l'arrivée de Bonsai pouvait également être considérée comme un handicap sérieux.

« — Hoho ! On dirait bien que nous allons devoir joindre nos forces pour obtenir la victoire !

— Ne m'en parle pas. Essaie simplement de ne pas gêner et de me couvrir.

— Je vois que ton estime envers moi est médiocre, mais sache que mes prouesses vont probablement te faire tomber sous mon charme. Affirma, d'un air confiant son interlocuteur. »

Ne préférant pas répondre, sa coéquipière garda les yeux rivés sur les deux sœurs. Ces dernières collaboreront probablement bien mieux qu'elle ne pourrait le faire avec Bonsai. Mais en même temps, Ketsurui Ryûketsu se trouvait être dans un état particulièrement délabré, et ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il était même plutôt étonnant de voir qu'elle pouvait encore combattre.

Elle allait en finir.

« — Cet endroit est rempli de points spatiaux. Affirma Kimatsu en avançant légèrement. Vous ne pouvez pas l'emporter ici.

— Tu t'répètes quand même un peu beaucoup. Répliqua Hiyota, placée légèrement devant sa sœur. Nee-chan … fais attention à ses renvois.

— Inutile de me le dire. Répondit d'une voix stoïque la concernée.

— Ok ! S'écria un Bonsai enthousiaste. C'est l'heure du fight ! Yeah ! Bonsai est dans la place ! »

_Seireitei — Non loin des Ruines de la Première Division. _

Un nouvel instant de lumière intense baigna quelques âmes du Seireitei. Les grandes ailes enflammées du Sokyôku déferlèrent droit en direction du sol, pour créer une explosion surpuissante, enflammant encore davantage le sol.

Ukitake se jeta vers l'arrière, pour éviter de se faire souffler. Une colonne de feu ne tarda pas à apparaître, ravageant encore, si c'était encore possible, les environs. Le Shinigami à la chevelure blanche porta son regard plus loin, avant de disparaître à l'aide d'un shunpô, pour venir aux côtés de son ami Kyôraku, encore particulièrement sonné et bien affaibli.

« — Kyôraku ! Est-ce que ça va ?

— Wah … Ukitake, tu savais que les femmes m'apprécient encore plus quand je suis sur le point de mourir ?

— Tu divagues. Allez, relève-toi. Lui dit-il, en l'aidant à se redresser. »

Mais l'attention des deux Capitaines se porta également sur dernier arrivant humain — plus ou moins — à savoir l'excentrique Capitaine de la Douzième Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Ce dernier affichait un large sourire, en contemplant son œuvre : mais lorsque la fumée se leva, révélant un immense cratère, le chef des âmes damnées, Meikyû, se trouvait toujours présent. De quoi arracher un soupir de désappointement au dernier Shinigami apparu, qui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. L'âme damnée ne portait pas la moindre trace d'égratignure.

« — Oh ? Moi qui pensais que le Sokyôku suffirait à t'éliminer. Sourit-il largement.

— Disons qu'il y avait plus discrète, comme attaque. J'ai pu l'éviter. Répondit le concerné, en se craquant doucement le cou.

— Capitaine Kurotsuchi ! »

Ukitake Jushirô, accompagné du convalescent Capitaine de la Huitième Division apparurent aux côtés du savant fou, lequel les toisa légèrement d'un œil particulièrement cynique et hautain, ce qui ne dérangea pas outre-mesure les deux Shinigamis, habitués à ce comportement original de la part de l'homme se trouvant à la tête du Département de Recherche et de Développement.

« — Que me voulez-vous ? Vu vos blessures, vous devriez plutôt aller voir ailleurs et me laisser gérer cette bataille tout seul. Siffla-t-il, toujours aussi aimable.

— Il est immortel. Glissa Ukitake, lentement, parole faisant écarquiller les yeux de son interlocuteur.

— Vraiment ? Et comment en êtes-vous venu à cette conclusion ?

— Se faire transpercer le cœur lui a redonné toute son énergie et guérit ses blessures. Chaque coup mortel agit dans ce sens, je suppose. Rétorqua doucement Kyôraku.

— … Je vois. Souffla le scientifique, dans un large sourire, son regard se portant avec un intérêt plus que prononcé, sur l'ancien Capitaine. Un sujet provenant de l'Enfer ne pouvant pas mourir … mais c'est vraiment merveilleux ! Hahahaha ! »

Ce type de réaction chez cet homme ne surprit pas grand-monde. Mais les trois membres du Gotei 13 pensaient surtout à une chose, en ce moment : ils ne pouvaient certes pas tuer Meikyû … pourtant, le stopper ne relevait pas encore de l'impossible. Cela s'annonçait particulièrement difficile mais ne pas tenter le coup serait stupide. Néanmoins, l'état de Shunsui Kyôraku et d'Ukitake Jushirô ne leur permettaient pas de combattre bien longtemps. Le Capitaine de la Treizième Division possédait encore son Bankai, mais celui de la Huitième, même pas.

En voyant cela, Kurotsuchi Mayuri secoua négativement la tête.

« — Vraiment, vous êtes de vraies plaies ! Se plaint-il. Enfin, je suis toujours là, moi. _Bankai … _! »

Une ombre gigantesque ne tarda pas à jaillir du Zanpakutô appartenant au Capitaine de la Douzième Division, jusqu'à prendre l'apparence du plus inquiétant des Bankai dans les armées de la cour.

« — _**Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô.**_ »

L'immense chenille à tête de nourrisson poussa son hurlement caractéristique, libérant au passage un peu de fumée vraisemblablement bien empoisonnée. Meikyû contempla la créature sans expression particulière : de nos jours, les Shinigamis empruntaient vraiment des directions étranges !

« — Si je comprends bien, les blessures mortelles sont inutiles sur toi. Lança le supérieur de Nemu. Ça ne me dérange pas ! C'est même plutôt une expérience nouvelle fort distrayante !

— Tu ne crois pas pouvoir m'attraper quand même, si ?

— Je ne crois pas, je teste. Sourit de toutes ses dents l'excentrique Capitaine. C'est la base même de la science, tu ne crois pas ?

— J'ai jamais été très scientifique de nature. »

Kaimetsu fut de nouveau soulevé, engendrant une concentration d'énergie négative au même instant. Ukitake et Kyôraku en profitèrent également pour peaufiner leur stratégie : une attaque coordonnée semblait s'imposer. Mais cette évidence apparaissait toute aussi clairement du côté de l'adversaire. Concentrant encore le peu d'énergie à sa disposition, Kyôraku disparut totalement dans l'ombre, tandis qu'Ukitake continua de faire croître son énergie spirituelle.

Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô ouvrit grand son impressionnante mâchoire, libérant de la buée sombre droit vers Meikyû. Mais ce dernier avait déjà lancé un premier assaut ténébreux, sous la forme d'un rayon d'énergie, droit sur le grand Bankai, qui poussa un nouvel hurlement, lorsqu'il fut touché et renvoyé à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ce qui n'affecta aucunement son possesseur, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, attentif aux moindres faits et gestes s'exécutant sur le champ de bataille.

Quelques instants après l'assaut, Meikyû sauta dans les cieux, évitant ainsi le coup que prévoyait de lui infliger Kyôraku. Même si visiblement, cette tentative servait surtout à ouvrir un nouvel angle d'attaque à Ukitake Jushirô : ce dernier concentrait encore davantage son énergie, avant d'ouvrir ses paupières closes, laissant apparaître des yeux entièrement bleutés. Du sang coulait doucement de sa bouche, tandis que l'homme à la chevelure blanche fit apparaître deux lames bleutées qu'il croisa en face de lui. Son Arcane ultime, hein ? Peu difficile à deviner.

« — Ukitake ! N'en fais pas trop !

— Ça va aller … Kyôraku. Martela son ami. _Sentôbaki_. »

L'aura du Capitaine de la Treizième Division explosa littéralement, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Mayuri arqua un sourcil : cet homme ne montrait que rarement l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Visiblement, il avait également quelques techniques plutôt intéressantes à montrer.

Toute l'aura du Capitaine se chargea dans ses deux lames, avant que de multitudes de fines lames de même nature, qui fusèrent aussi vite que l'éclair en direction de Meikyû. Ce dernier ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, devant la vitesse à laquelle l'attaque du Shinigami fonçait dans sa direction.

« — Sentôbakiest ma dernière attaque. Murmura faiblement le supérieur de Rukia Kuchiki. Elle … dépend de mon état. Plus mon état est mauvais … plus ses capacités seront boostées. Meikyû … mon Bankai … est très simple à comprendre … il m'octroie un pouvoir conséquent, et me maintient conscient peu importe l'état de mon corps … jusqu'à ce que ma limite arrive. C'est-à-dire … lorsqu'il ne peut plus produire d'énergie. Et … le Sentôbaki consomme toute l'énergie dont je dispose … »

De toutes parts, l'ancien traître aux yeux de la Soul Society fut percé par les flèches divines d'Ukitake, se retrouvant planté dans le sol, les yeux grands ouverts.

Ukitake lui, baissa doucement la tête. Tout devint flou autour de lui. Il fallait de toute manière tout tenter pour arrêter cet homme, y compris mettre sa vie volontairement en péril. N'était-ce même pas le rôle d'un Capitaine, d'agir ainsi ?

« — Oh, un comportement intéressant, donc ! Ricana furieusement Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus nous échapper … Meikyû ! »

Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô revint violemment, directement en face du détenteur de Kaimetsu. Ce dernier avait subi de lourds dégâts suite à la dernière technique employée par Jushirô Ukitake, mais rien qui paraissait être un coup fatal : le Shinigami avait visé ses bras et ses jambes. Habilement joué.

La grande créature de Mayuri arriva rapidement jusqu'à lui, pour déverser son puissant poison. Ainsi, privé de tout mouvement, le chef des âmes damnées ne pourrait pas agir à sa guise … !

Kyôraku lui porta un œil observateur. L'ennemi ne bougeait plus vraiment, étendu sur le sol, les yeux rivés vers les cieux. Le poison de Konji Ashisogi Jizô se répandit rapidement, atteignant directement la cible. Les quelques soubresauts qui étaient siens se stoppèrent, faisant éclater d'un rire presque machiavélique, le Capitaine Kurotsuchi.

« — Peu importe à quel point ton énergie spirituelle peut-être élevée, le poison de Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô se mêle à elle, et par conséquent … elle devient inutilisable ! Tu es à notre merci, maintenant … »

Le scientifique s'approcha de sa cible, tandis que Kyôraku vint aux côtés de son ami aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier avait désactivé son Bankai. Ou plutôt, son Bankai s'était lui-même désactivé. Celui-ci maintenait Ukitake conscient et capable de combattre, malgré d'horribles blessures … et dorénavant, il n'agissait plus. Il fallait d'urgence que le Capitaine de la Treizième Division subisse des soins, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« — Vous croyiez sérieusement m'avoir aussi facilement … ? »

La voix de Meikyû retentit de nouveau, arrachant un soupçon d'agacement chez Mayuri Kurotsuchi, et un brin d'inquiétude supplémentaire chez Kyôraku Shunsui. Le premier cité ne se trouvait plus très loin de sa cible, et plissa vivement son regard.

« — Et que veux-tu dire ?

— Devine.

— Tu vas donc tenter de m'énerver suffisamment pour que je te tue et que tu reviennes à la vie ? Idée saugrenue.

— Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Sourit lentement l'homme à la chevelure ébène, tandis que son opposant écarquilla les yeux. »

De nombreuses ombres gigantesques avançaient dans les environs : les volontés de l'Enfer. Le regard de Mayuri devint plus dur. Ces imbécilités empêchaient clairement les choses de tourner correctement. À vue d'œil, il y en avait environ une petite dizaine. Suffisamment pour poser de sérieux problèmes.

Et le plus gros problème résidait dans le fait que l'une d'entre elles se trouvait justement à quelques encablures, et ne tarda pas à abattre son gigantesque sabre droit vers la zone du scientifique.

« — La Volonté de l'Enfer est la mienne désormais. Murmura lentement le paralysé. Je n'ai pas besoin de lever le moindre doigt pour vous éliminer. »

Il n'y avait guère d'autres options qui s'offraient au Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Mais se replier, maintenant ?! Il y avait bien quelques coups à tenter, pourtant. L'impératif résidait surtout dans le fait de ne pas finir entouré par toutes ces créatures. Il y avait peut-être moyen de tenter une nouvelle expérience, après tout … faire de cette mauvaise fortune, une nouvelle expérimentation fort intéressante … !

Le Shinigami souleva son Zanpakutô, et immédiatement, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô chargea, en direction d'une des volontés de l'Enfer, ouvrant grand la gueule pour déverser son poison, mais également mordre profondément la jambe droite. Le géant ennemi fut légèrement entravé par le poison, visiblement, mais ne tarda pas à amorcer une réplique instantanée : la grande lame vint sectionner le Bankai de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, le découpant complètement en deux, sous un hurlement strident à faire pâlir les plus téméraires.

« — Plutôt aiguisée. Constata simplement le scientifique.

— Capitaine Kurotsuchi, on ne peut rester ici ! Clama Kyôraku, en portant un Ukitake particulièrement ensanglanté sur ses épaules. Il faut partir !

— Tss, cessez donc de m'importuner pendant mes expériences. Siffla-t-il, d'un ton méprisant. »

Mayuri dû néanmoins faire face à une nouvelle attaque : deux grandes lames cherchèrent à l'atteindre, avant que son shunpô ne lui permette d'échapper à ces deux assauts, creusant encore davantage de trous dans ces terres bafouées. Ces choses géantes l'ennuyait, profondément.

Et le plus problématique résidait dans le fait que dorénavant, Meikyû, à leur portée il y a quelques secondes, allait s'en sortir. Mais le repli stratégique s'avérait cette fois-ci, déjà, nécessaire. Le Capitaine de la Douzième Division suivit rapidement le chemin emprunté par ses deux collègues …

_Seireitei — Quartiers de la Quatrième Division. _

Une grande paire d'yeux turquoise s'ouvrit.

Une affreuse migraine s'emparait actuellement de tout son être, tandis que le jeune homme fraichement éveillé tentait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa mémoire.

« — Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Vous êtes réveillé ? »

… Il avait engagé un combat, et perdu cet affrontement. Toshirô secoua vivement la tête, ignorant dans un premier temps la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Allongé sur un lit ressemblant fortement à celui d'un hôpital, son corps demeurait encore engourdi par la bataille, mais il ne ressentait plus de réelle douleur, malgré les bandages posés sur lui. Le Capitaine décida, finalement, de poser son regard sur son interlocutrice : Kotetsu Isane. Celle-ci arborait une mine un peu sombre, près de la porte d'entrée.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il, calmement.

— À vrai dire … vous comprendriez mieux si vous veniez voir vous-même … Bredouilla la Lieutenante. Je vais vous expliquer en chemin … est-ce que vous pouvez marcher ? Nous vous avons soigné, et Orihime-san a ensuite achevé le processus, mais ce n'est …

— Je vais bien. »

Les nouvelles ne s'annonçaient décidément pas bonnes du tout. À en juger par son visage, et surtout par les différentes sensations spirituelles que le petit Capitaine ressentait actuellement, qui décida de descendre rapidement, pour constater l'ampleur du désastre ayant frappé la Soul Society.

Au bout de quelques pas, les deux Shinigamis arrivèrent à l'accueil. En cours de route, le plus jeune Capitaine de la Soul Society avait bien remarqué que dans les couloirs, les membres de la Quatrième Division semblaient réellement plus que débordés. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait penser à autre chose : immédiatement, une paire d'yeux familière se posa sur lui.

« — Capitaine ! »

Matsumoto. Elle se tenait alors devant la fenêtre, à observer quelque chose, mais changea radicalement de comportement à la vue de son supérieur, qu'elle vint enlacer sans que ce dernier ne la repousse violemment. Juste pour cette fois, parce qu'il connaissait également la fatigue. Et parce qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

Aux côtés de la blonde vénitienne, Orihime Inoue, un visage plutôt pâle, et visiblement bien marquée par les événements. Toshirô ne saurait l'expliquer, mais le moment viendra.

« — Je suis contente que vous alliez mieux !

— Ça va. Répondit le jeune homme, en se détachant de l'emprise encombrante de sa Lieutenante. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, alors ? »

De nouveau placée près de la fenêtre, Isane invita son supérieur hiérarchique à venir contempler le désolant spectacle dans lequel le Seireitei plongeait.

Les yeux du Capitaine de la Dixième Division s'écarquillèrent, lorsqu'il vit de gigantesques créatures affronter deux Capitaines, en l'occurrence Unohana Retsu et Hirako Shinji. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ces deux-là ne semblaient guère pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. L'énergie qu'ils dégageaient ne cessait de décroître …

« — Les Capitaines Unohana et Hirako tentent de protéger la Quatrième Division, mais ces monstres reviennent constamment … Déplora Isane. Nous sommes dans une situation difficile …

— Il n'y a pas d'autres Capitaines ? Demanda le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche.

— Les Capitaines Ôtoribashi et Muguruma sont en soins intensifs. Je ne sais pas s'ils peuvent s'en sortir …

— Je vois. Murmura le plus haut gradé de la Dixième Division, en décidant de s'engager dans la sortie.

— Capitaine ! S'enquit une Rangiku inquiète. Vous n'allez quand même pas repartir sur le champ de bataille ?!

— Bien sûr que si. Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

Evidemment que non. La vice-Capitaine ne pouvait guère répondre favorablement, et ses envies égoïstes avaient simplement pris le pas sur toute forme de réflexion. Toshirô, simplement vêtu de son haori entièrement restauré par Inoue Orihime, quitta la pièce d'entrée en accourant. Comme il fallait s'y attendre de la part d'un membre du Gotei 13 …

Dehors, le ciel ténébreux donnait une impression encore plus lourde au jeune Shinigami. Ce dernier arriva rapidement non loin des deux autres gradés, qui continuaient de repousser tant bien que mal ces gigantesques monstres. Il y en avait deux actuellement, mais l'on devinait facilement avec les silhouettes au loin que d'autres pulluleraient sous peu.

« — Yo ! Lança la voix de Shinji, en évitant la lame d'un monstre. J'espère que t'as un bon plan, parce qu'on commence vraiment à sécher, là !

— Aucun. Déclara Hitsugaya, légèrement dépité, en brandissant son Zanpakutô. »

Pendant ce temps, Unohana venait encore de trancher les jambes d'une de ces créatures, la faisant chuter sur le sol, avant de lui découper la main, séparant ainsi cette dernière du reste de son corps, la volonté de l'Enfer perdant son arme. Mais rien à faire, quelques secondes plus tard, le tout commençait déjà à se reformer dans une étrange fumée ténébreuse.

Elle-même commençait sérieusement à souffrir de fatigue.

« — _Bakudo n°61 : __**Rikujōkōrō**_. »

De grandes plaques de lumière entourèrent le corps du colosse, alors en pleine reformation. Et le sort de kidô, malgré sa puissance ne tint simplement pas le choc, sous le regard particulièrement sombre de la Shinigami à la chevelure de jais.

À cette vue, Toshirô concédait bien que l'espoir de s'en sortir paraissait bien lointain … mais Hyôrinmaru fut dégainé. S'il fallait gagner un peu de temps, alors il le ferait …

« — Youhouuuu ! S'écria soudainement une voix, provenant de derrière les volontés de l'Enfer, et s'adressant visiblement aux Capitaines. Je suis lààà ! »

… Un tel énergumène ne pouvait être que Kisuke Urahara. Et apparemment, il n'était pas seul …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : FAREWELL FORMER LIFE**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Kabe Nimajita :** Protection Illusoire.

**Sentôbaki : **Flèches du Jugement.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « 5 fauteuils de libres dans la chambre des 46 »**

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Allez-y, bande d'avortons ! Postulez et je vous accepterai ou non !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Heu, t'es sûr que c'est comme ça qu'on recrute des membres de la chambre des 46 ?

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Silence, imbécile !

**Ishida Uryû : **En tant que Quincy, je connais bien le fonctionnement des règles et des traditions, je suis respectueux et-

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Dégage, t'es un Quincy et t'es mort.

**Ishida Uryû (larmoyant) : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Moi je suis un grand professionnel qui possède le sens du devoir. Dès que les choses tournent mal, je sais comment réagir, et je suis très sévère. Même si tout cela est absurde.

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **J'veux pas de toi, casse-toi.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **…

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Moi j'suis prêt, j'vais enfoncer tous les Shinigamis comme jamais.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Dégage, personne ne veut te voir.

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Accepté !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **HAHAHAHAHA !

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **C'était une blague.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Haha. Haha. Haha. Haha. Haha.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **…

**Hadès : **Le Dieu des Ténèbres postule.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **HEIN ? Le Hades de Saint Seiya ?!

**Hadès : **Exact, humain.

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Refusé, j'aime pas ta tête.

**Hadès : **C-Comment oses-tu ?!

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **_Zanka no Tachi. _

_Hadès est vaincu par Yamamoto Genryûsai._

**Tout le monde : **…

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **En fait, tu sais le vieux, si tu refuses tout le monde, bah … tes fauteuils resteront vides, hein …

**Power Ranger Rouge : **Je suis prêt à le faire, au nom de la justice universelle.

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Accepté. Tu peux garder ta combinaison si tu veux.

**Power Ranger Rouge : **Merci, Genryûsai Yamamoto-dono.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **(J'suis le seul à penser qu'il va faire tâche ?)

**Tortue Géniale : **Allez, à moi mon vieux !

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Ça fait un bail, Tortue. Accepté.

**Tortue Géniale : **Ouais, merci.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est quoi cette vieille apparition et ce vieux recrutement … ?

**Light Yagami : **Mon intellect devrait suffire.

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Refusé.

**Light Yagami : **Q-Quoi ?!

_Light utilise le Death Note pour tenter de tuer Genryûsai. Mais celui-ci survit ! _

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Double-Impact !

_Light Yagami est tué. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je pense que je vais postuler.

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Imbécile, je préférerai vendre ma mère que te voir entrer dans la chambre des 46 !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Oh ? Une rancune ancienne ? Je comprends. Ma popularité est telle que votre piètre réputation vous rend jaloux. Après tout, c'est normal …

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Tu vas mourir, petit singe inconvenant.

_Aizen Sôsuke s'échappe ! Donc Yamamoto Genryûsai choisit de tuer Hisagi Shûhei. _

**François Hollande : **Je-

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **MEURS !

_François Hollande est tué. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bah super … il commence à péter un câble …

**Unohana Retsu (une voix douce) : **Capitaine-Commandant, il faut vous calmer maintenant.

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **C'est que … tu comprends … le monde m'en veut …

**Tout le monde (sauf Unohana) : **...

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Moi aussi … je veux que l'on m'aime … moi aussi … et mon ourson … n'a toujours pas été retrouvé …

**Unohana Retsu : **Oui, oui, maintenant, laissez-moi désigner les autres membres …

**Genryûsai Yamamoto : **Idiote, tu y as cru pas vrai ?!

_Yamamoto Genryûsai brûle tout le monde. _


	85. Farewell Former Life

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors que le combat fait rage dans le château de Meikyû, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Kyoraku Shunsui et Ukitake Jushirô sont forcés de se replier dans leur combat face à Meikyû, cherchant une nouvelle stratégie à adopter face à cette situation de crise totale du Seireitei. Pendant ce temps, Hitsugaya et les autres Capitaines paraissent impuissants … jusqu'à la manifestation de Kisuke Urahara. _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Erasô **

Peu amical, Erasô est à l'image de son supérieur direct, Yokubari, un homme appréciant profiter des situations, n'hésitant pas à agir de manière plutôt basse envers ses propres camarades. Son langage cru et sa brutalité occasionnelle lui ont valu quelques problèmes, notamment lorsque Bonsai s'est senti le besoin de faire régner la justice en Enfer, pendant quelques semaines.

_**CHAPTER LXXXV : FAREWELL FORMER LIFE**_

**L**es yeux de tous se rivèrent directement sur un seul point : cet homme excentrique, à la chevelure blonde mal coiffée, Kisuke Urahara. Depuis le début de la seconde offensive des armées de Meikyû, il avait visiblement disparu de la circulation, mais effectuait-là un retour à point nommé. L'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division ne venait également pas seul : cinq ombres l'accompagnaient, à savoir celles d'un ancien Capitaine, Kurosaki Isshin, celle de son vieil ami Ishida Ryûken, celle d'un ancien maître nécromancien, Tessai Tsukabishi. Et enfin, Nanao avait laissé soin au dernier cité de porter sur ses épaules le poids du Capitaine-Commandant, Genryûsai Yamamoto, apportant ainsi la confirmation de ce qu'un bon nombre de Capitaines savaient déjà : le plus puissant Shinigami des 1000 dernières années avait connu une défaite cuisante.

« — Je suis désolé de ce retard, affirma Urahara. Mais je suis allé chercher du renfort dans le monde réel.

— Et visiblement, vous n'avez pas tenu cinq minutes. Brailla Isshin, les mains derrière la tête. Hé ! Toshirô ! Comment tu vas ? Ça fait un bail nan ?!

— Pas le moment. Répondit froidement ce dernier, en fixant plutôt les volontés de l'Enfer qui approchaient encore et encore.

— J'suppose que t'as une solution brillante pour nous sortir de ce merdier, Urahara ?! Lâcha un Hirako Shinji proche de la crise de nerfs.

— Le Seireitei est perdu. »

Le ton employé par le scientifique paraissait réellement sans appel. Tous les Capitaines sentirent soudainement en eux un profond sentiment de honte, comme s'ils venaient une nouvelle fois d'échouer face à leurs adversaires. Les âmes damnées avaient pris possession de cet endroit, et il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire ?!

Les volontés de l'Enfer soulevèrent de nouveau une lame, cherchant à frapper le dernier groupe d'arrivants. Mais immédiatement, il fut stoppé dans son élan, par la lame de Retsu Unohana, cette dernière tranchant en deux le bras du monstre, qui ne poussa évidemment pas le moindre gémissement de douleur. La violence exercée par la Capitaine aux cheveux sombres pouvait surprendre ceux qui n'en étaient pas habitués, mais la plupart des Shinigamis ne tardèrent pas à se reprendre correctement.

« — Que proposez-vous, Urahara Kisuke ? Murmura la voix d'Unohana.

— Nous devons abandonner le Seireitei.

— Dur à faire, nan ? Coupa la voix de Shinji. Regarde-moi tous ces monstres, et tous ces blessés ! On va quand même pas les abandonner ici ?!

— Non, bien sûr. C'est pourquoi Tessai est avec moi. »

Le grand métis s'avança, aux devants des deux autres camarades cherchés dans le monde réel, à savoir Ryûken, toujours silencieux depuis son arrivée, et Isshin, qui contemplait la mort constamment présente autour de lui.

« — Nous allons téléporter la Quatrième Division dans le Rukongai, avec un sort de kidô secret. Annonça Urahara.

— Interdit, tu veux dire. Rectifia Hirako, arrachant un petit sourire gêné à son interlocuteur.

— Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se préoccuper d'une telle chose, voyons ! Ricana-t-il. Qui plus est, nous l'avons déjà effectué sur la Chambre des 46, et ils parurent plutôt heureux du résultat … quant aux autres … ils quitteront eux-mêmes le Seireitei. Au besoin, Tessai, Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san et moi-même reviendront pour les chercher pendant que vous récupérez. »

Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Repartir honteusement la queue entre les jambes pour revenir sauver cet endroit paraissait être la seule solution viable à l'heure actuelle. Tous acquiescèrent, lentement et de mauvaise volonté. Étant donné que les grands monstres continuaient d'affluer, prêts à tout anéantir sur leur passage, le temps ne jouait pas tellement en leur faveur non plus.

« — Entrons tous dans la Quatrième Division. Déclara solennellement la voix de Tessai.

— Hé, vous comptez déjà vous casser ? »

Hirako roula leva littéralement les yeux au ciel, en apercevant l'homme qui lui avait causé tant de problèmes depuis quelques minutes : le Général de l'Avarice, Yokubari. Et visiblement, il avait échappé au titre de dommage collatéral, affichant néanmoins une mine plutôt agacée en regardant tout cet amas de Shinigamis prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« — Peut-être que je devrais vous en empêcher. Siffla-t-il, en levant son Meikaitana.

— Je doute que ce soit très intelligent de ta part. Répondit avec un petit sourire en coin Urahara.

— Tu crois peut-être que je vais laisser cette opportunité de fuir tranquillement être utilisée ?

— Mais tu n'auras pas le choix. »

Une nouvelle voix venait de retentir, arrachant au subordonné de Meikyû, une lueur de surprise. Lorsqu'une vague de pétales rosâtres vint s'abattre sur l'âme damnée, cette dernière n'échappant que par chance aux milliers de lames tranchantes résident à l'intérieur, aucun doute sur l'identité du dernier arrivant : le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, Kuchiki Byakuya, suivi de près par sa jeune sœur adoptive, à savoir Kuchiki Rukia. Si cette dernière affichait un air plutôt maussade, dû au dernier combat qu'elle avait effectué, le plus âgé des deux se portait visiblement plutôt bien.

« — Ah, Kuchiki-san ! Au pluriel, même. Sourit largement le blond. Ça tombe bien, il reste encore des places pour notre voyage. »

Repoussé à une distance respectable, Yokubari ne pouvait guère se permettre de combattre autant d'ennemis en même temps. Loin d'être complètement stupide, l'homme au service de Meikyû décida purement et simplement de se replier. Sa route recroiserait probablement tôt ou tard, celle de ces hommes et femmes qui luttaient pour une cause perdue. Disparaissant, sans que personne ne s'intéresse davantage à lui, le Général laissa une place libre pour le grand départ.

« — Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. »

_Seireitei — Zone Ouest. _

Une grande fumée, un décor tout aussi apocalyptique …

Le Seireitei ne ressemblait décidément plus à grand-chose. Une ombre se tenait au milieu de tout cet amas de ténèbres et de poussières. Assise au milieu de cet endroit, silencieuse et immobile, le Général de la Malédiction, Noroi, se fit bientôt rejoindre par l'une de ses collègues.

« — Kyôkutan. Murmura la femme au regard argenté, sans se retourner. Que fais-tu donc là ?

— T'as d'autres questions débiles ? Répondit la blonde, portant visiblement les stigmates d'une bataille violente. On a gagné le combat ici.

— Je pensais que tu affrontais Shihôin Yoruichi ? Rétorqua son interlocutrice, en se retournant vers elle.

— C'était avant que ces gros-là ne se ramènent.

— Et visiblement, tu n'avais pas l'avantage. Se moqua doucement son amie, en s'approchant d'elle.

— Tss, laisse-moi tranquille. Grommela cette dernière, toujours fidèle à son comportement. »

Les deux Générales se retrouvaient assises au milieu d'un champ de bataille chaotique, à contempler le spectacle même de la mort en pleine action. De nombreux Shinigamis se trouvaient encore dans les ruelles du Seireitei, à fuir inlassablement ces géants venus de l'Enfer. Et nombre d'entre eux … périraient de cette façon, incapables de s'en sortir.

« — Et tu n'as rencontré aucun adversaire digne de ce nom ? Questionna la Générale au regard doré. Tu n'as pas l'air en bien mauvais état.

— J'ai rencontré des Vizards. Mais comme toi, mon combat a été interrompu. Affirma lentement Noroi. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux pour moi que pour toi, non ? »

Le ton malicieux de la femme à la chevelure argentée ne plaisait vraiment pas à sa collègue. Celle-ci vit rapidement les mains de son amie venir lui toucher avec une délicatesse qu'on ne lui soupçonnerait pas, les mèches de la belle blonde pour laisser apparaître davantage son visage, avant de serrer ladite Générale contre elle-même, posant son front contre son épaule, et fermant les yeux.

« — J'peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Siffla doucement Kyôkutan, sans pour autant se débattre.

— Ce cauchemar va bientôt être terminé … Murmura lentement sa camarade. On va pouvoir … sortir de cet Enfer. »

— Pff. Imbécile, il reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire. »

Cet élan d'affection pouvait surprendre.

Si des Shinigamis les voyaient actuellement, que penseraient-ils ? Abandonneraient-ils leurs pensées manichéennes sur la guerre ? Kyôkutan ne savait rien. Elle ne s'y intéressait d'ailleurs pas. Ces hommes qu'elle combattait … ne pourraient jamais comprendre leur peine. Les mains de la Générale aux cheveux blonds se posèrent dans le dos de sa collègue, contre qui elle se resserra davantage, en faisant de même avec tête de Noroi sur son épaule.

Toute leur existence … la violence avait pris le pas sur leurs désirs. Mais maintenant, s'ouvraient à eux la porte de l'espoir. L'attention des deux Générales étaient portés sur un seul point à l'horizon : une spirale ténébreuse s'élevant doucement vers les cieux. Là où leur destin changerait pour l'éternité. Là où elles prendraient enfin une revanche sur ce monde cruel.

« — Allons-y, Noroi.

— Oui … allons-y.

— Fais pas cette tête, 'tain. Tu vas pleurer ou quoi ?!

— Tu es tellement insensible, Kyôkutan. Sourit tristement son interlocutrice. Tu sais que ça te rendrait presque mignonne cette façon que tu as de faire la comédie ?

— N'importe quoi. »

Plus loin, se tenant au milieu d'un exceptionnel flux d'énergie ténébreux, le plus puissant des ennemis ayant envahi la Soul Society jusqu'à présent, Meikyû, gardait un profond mutisme. Aujourd'hui marquait le jour nouveau où l'espoir apparaissait de nouveau devant les yeux de nombreux soldats. Il le savait pertinemment. Beaucoup d'espoirs reposaient sur ses épaules.

Étant visiblement guérit de toutes les blessures subies jusqu'à présent, l'ancien Shinigami pointait depuis un certain temps son Zanpakutô en direction des cieux, les yeux fermés, et concentrant son énergie spirituelle. Jusqu'à maintenant, le plan avait fonctionné exactement comme prévu, malgré quelques contretemps en chemin. Prendre le Seireitei avait été une réussite totale. Les volontés de l'Enfer avaient fait irruption, et dorénavant, aucun Shinigami parmi les Treize Divisions ne pouvait être en mesure de le gêner.

« — Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, de la part de la Garde Royale … Marmonna lentement l'ancien Shinigami à la teinte pâle. Mais désolé pour vous … avec le pouvoir de l'Enfer … aucun sceau ne fonctionnera. »

Kaimetsu s'illumina d'une lueur toujours plus puissante, faisant trembler le sol, dans un monde déjà submergé par les ténèbres. Éteindre la dernière lueur d'espoir des Shinigamis restait toutefois la tâche la plus ardue. Et le chef des âmes damnées en était parfaitement conscient.

Mais dorénavant, faire machine arrière n'avait rien d'envisageable. Au-delà de son armée qu'il devait mener à la victoire, il avait lui-même une belle revanche personnelle à prendre, après tout. Quand bien même le temps est passé, quand bien même tout semble différent de son époque … sa volonté n'avait pas changée, en un millier d'années.

« — Ouvrez-vous, grandes portes célestes. »

Un grand rayon ténébreux explosa dans les cieux, passant presque inaperçu au milieu d'une indicible zone de souffrance. Le Seireitei n'était désormais plus qu'une ombre même de la mort. Quelques temps plus tard, Kyôkutan et Noroi firent irruption aux côtés de leur supérieur. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot, pendant un instant, contemplant de grandes portes portant l'insigne de la Division Zéro dans le ciel. Celles-ci demeurèrent néanmoins closes, pendant un moment du moins.

« — Vous vous en êtes sorties. Déclara lentement l'ancien Shinigami, sans se retourner vers ses Générales. Tant mieux … attendons encore un peu, les autres … Le Seireitei est perdu, maintenant. »

_Bleach OST — Stand Up Be Strong_

Pourtant, en son sein, résonnait encore le son funeste d'une bataille pour la survie, qui faisait trembler le sol plus que toute chose. Une zone désormais plane, sur laquelle trainaient ici et là, divers débris déversés dans la folie de la bataille. Un rire hystérique se faisait encore entendre, quand bien même le monde ne tournait même plus rond autour des deux opposants.

L'ombre du puissant Général de la Haine se retrouva dans le dos du plus redoutable encore, Capitaine de la Onzième Division. Un nouveau sceau se posa, sur la grande hache de Zaraki Kenpachi, qui subit un nouveau souffle puissant, sans pour autant le faire reculer, ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres. Au contraire, il savourait ces instants de lutte effrénée, l'ivresse de la bataille l'emportant sur tous ses autres sens.

Le sang tombait, de façon importante. Que ce soit du corps de Kenpachi Zaraki ou de celui de son adversaire, les blessures se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

Et entre eux, un gigantesque colosse provenant de l'Enfer abattait successivement son immense lame, coupant de temps à autres l'affrontement sanguinaire entre les deux hommes. Visiblement gêné par les agissements de ce monstre, Zaraki Kenpachi déclencha une nouvelle vague d'énergie surpuissante, tranchant la cheville du géant, et provoquant sa chute. Cela ne suffira bien sûr pas à le stopper pour de bon, mais offrait un temps au Shinigami pour se concentrer sur le Général à la chevelure rouge. Ce dernier fonçait à toute allure droit sur son adversaire, cherchant à abattre sa lame. Kenpachi évita le coup, en bougeant légèrement sur sa droite, et contre-attaqua immédiatement. De nouveau, une grande faille se déchira sur le sol. Mais Nikushimi avait également pu s'en sortir. Les regards des deux belligérants se croisaient, tandis que le barbare de la Soul Society affichait un sourire immense. Tout son pouvoir était actuellement déployé, et pour rien au monde, il ne se retiendrait.

Quant à son ennemi … les choses changeaient doucement. Malgré l'apport indéniable conféré par les pouvoirs de Kanashimi … cet homme le surpassait toujours en puissance. Les yeux rouges brûlants du jeune homme se plissèrent doucement. Visiblement, Meikyû avait commencé la seconde phase de son plan. Et cela se ferait probablement … sans lui.

« — Tss. Soupira-t-il doucement, en soulevant son épée, tout en faisant croître du mieux qu'il le pouvait encore, son énergie spirituelle. »

Mais là, le problème se posait : doucement, l'âme damnée atteignait sa limite. Celle que toute la volonté du monde, tout le désir de retrouver son passé, de vaincre cet homme, ne pourrait faire passer. Les limites de son âme, de son pouvoir. Partir au-delà relevait simplement de l'impossible. Pourtant, il fallait au moins cela, pour menacer davantage ce Shinigami surpuissant qui lui faisait face.

Kenpachi ne comprenait de toute façon pas cette tempête sous le crâne du Général, et entreprit un nouveau mouvement pour l'emporter. Nozarashi se souleva violemment, provoquant des remous dans le sol, avant que le Capitaine n'abatte son arme. Le seul moyen pour l'âme damnée de survivre, consistait à éviter ce Zanpakutô.

Mais il ne pouvait fuir éternellement. Il finirait lamentablement battu, au bout du compte. Survivre ? Combattre pour ça ? Ridicule. Il ne le ferait pas. Pointant son épée en face de lui, la lumière brûlante permit vivement l'apparition de nombreuses sphères enflammées, tout autour du Général, faisant arquer les sourcils à son adversaire, qui s'approchait de lui vivement.

« — Tss. Encore ça ? T'en as pas marre ?

— Va savoir. Grommela son opposant, tandis que toutes les sphères commençaient à se joindre dans un cercle, au-dessus de Nikushimi. _Coyakedo_. »

Au Hueco Mundo, cette technique avait déjà été employée. Elle aurait vraiment pu s'avérer dangereuse à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas perdre. L'aura jaune puissante du Capitaine de la Onzième Division s'intensifia encore, faisant trembler les environs de façon particulièrement importante. Présente à quelques encablures, entièrement régénérée, la volonté de l'Enfer se redressa convenablement, marchant de façon macabre en direction des deux insectes, à ses yeux, qui continuaient de combattre de tout leur pouvoir.

« —Vas-y ! Envoie donc tout ce que t'as ! Ricana Kenpachi, en prenant sa grande hache à deux mains. J'ferais pareil !

— J'en attendais pas moins de toi. Grommela son opposant, tandis que le cercle de feu présent dans les cieux gagnait encore en intensité.

— HAHAHA ! J'ARRIVE ! Hurla le Shinigami à la chevelure hérissée, en sautant littéralement dans les cieux, en direction de son adversaire. »

Cette tête brûlée ne changeait décidément pas. Attaquer sans réfléchir devait probablement être sa marque de fabrique après tout. Sans se soucier davantage de ce qui pouvait arriver, Kenpachi chercha instantanément à abattre Nozarashi vers son adversaire, ayant visiblement une belle confiance en ses propres capacités. Avait-il tort ? L'avenir seul le lui dira. Mais durant son existence entière, prendre des risques avait été comme une seconde nature. Pas question de se stopper ici. Il n'y avait de toute manière aucun risque que cela se produise.

Le puissant rayon de Nikushimi jaillit, éclairant d'une lueur macabre la zone d'affrontement, comme son adversaire le faisait déjà.

_Des souvenirs … me reviennent vivement en mémoire. _

_Souvenirs de ma vie passée. Ils viennent et disparaissent comme un mirage, me tendent la main avant de me laisser derrière. Je n'ai pas le temps de les toucher, que déjà ils ne m'appartiennent plus. Je voyais, des visages. _

Une incroyable dose de pouvoir s'écrasa, faisant descendre encore le niveau de la terre, et s'élever dans les cieux une multitude de roches. La volonté de l'Enfer elle-même fut sérieusement secouée, et repoussée en arrière, de même que d'autres qui approchaient dans les environs. À des kilomètres à la ronde, cette zone du Seireitei ne devint qu'un simple désert géant.

_Kanashimi … _

_Non, Krystal. Tu appartenais déjà à ma vie, ou j'appartenais déjà à la tienne … mais pourquoi ? Quel était le lien nous unissant ? Maintenant encore, je l'ignore. Je vois ton visage, ta chevelure azurée … je nous vois, ensembles. Qu'étions-nous, l'un pour l'autre ? Aucun son ne parvient à répondre à mes questions. Je n'ai aujourd'hui encore que quelques flashs, mais rien ne permettant de faire disparaître tous les doutes de mon âme. Nous ne sommes pas seuls._

_Je nous vois marcher, au milieu de ce qui semble être … une ville. Une personne accourt, dans notre dos, la main levée. Ce visage enfantin, immature au possible, et ce sourire agaçant : Kyogi ?_

_Celui-là, me connaissait déjà, auparavant … ? Qu'est-ce que … je suis supposé en comprendre ?_

Le sang brûlant sur le sol, venait de se déposer. La folie de la bataille, l'explosion d'une violence indicible qui avait précédé, appartenait aux mauvais souvenirs d'une ère en perdition. Une forme primitive de calme revint prendre place, alors que la bataille semblait s'être stoppée. Un bourdonnement assourdissait littéralement le Général de la Haine, celui-ci distinguant à peine les sons autour de lui. Il voyait en revanche distinctement son adversaire, juste face à lui, l'air soudainement bien plus grave qu'il y a quelques secondes.

_Gensômaden Saiyuki OST — For Real (Piano)_

« — Hé. Interpella-t-il, lentement. Tu t'rappelles qu'au Hueco Mundo … tu disais que ta haine était la source du pouvoir de ton épée … ?

— J'm'en … rappelle. Répondit doucement son adversaire, en plissant le regard.

— Ta haine a dû s'effriter alors. Murmura le Capitaine de la Onzième Division. Ta technique au Hueco Mundo … m'avait l'air bien plus forte. »

Des morceaux d'épée tombaient actuellement sur le sol. Les yeux de Nikushimi se baissèrent doucement, apercevant son Meikaitana, brisé, tomber en miettes. Nozarashi, la grande hache du Capitaine, avait transpercé le Coyakedo, au final ? Pas si étonnant, au final. Perdre la haine qui l'animait, signifiait également perdre une partie de son pouvoir de destruction, après tout.

Le sang coulait, lentement. Une grande plaie se dessinait lentement, sur le corps du Général de Meikyû. Sa hanche droite avait été littéralement arrachée, déchirée par le pouvoir du Zanpakutô de Kenpachi. C'était comme ça … que les choses se terminaient ?

« — Tss. »

Le garde tomba également, laissant l'âme damnée titubante, juste en face de son bourreau. Même si celui-ci portait également les stigmates clairs d'une bataille acharnée l'ayant forcé à déployer entièrement tout son pouvoir.

Lentement, Nikushimi s'assied sur le sol, grimaçant de douleur, sa respiration commençant à se détériorer. La main du jeune homme à la chevelure rouge se porta doucement dans sa poche, d'où il sortit cigarettes et briquet, avant de commencer à fumer.

« — T'en veux une ?

— J'fume pas. Rétorqua Kenpachi, en détournant le regard, visiblement légèrement blasé par la situation. »

Rapidement, Nozarashi reprit sa forme initiale. Le combat entre ces deux-là … touchait à son dénouement. Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division tourna doucement les talons, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son adversaire, avant de chercher un endroit pour quitter les environs.

« — C'était sympa. Ricana doucement le Shinigami. On remettra ça un jour.

— T'crois que j'ai envie de te revoir ? Va plutôt faire chier quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. »

Visiblement, il n'allait pas changer sur les dernières minutes de son existence. C'était probablement mieux, ainsi. Zaraki s'éloigna encore davantage, croisant plus loin une Yachiru Kusajishi n'ayant pas levé le moindre pouce au cours de la bataille. Cette dernière afficha un petit sourire, avant de grimper sur l'épaule de son _« père adoptif »_, tous deux ne tardant pas à disparaître dans les ténèbres d'un Seireitei perdu, seules leurs ombres étant encore visibles aux yeux de l'ancien Général de la Haine. Autour de lui, des volontés de l'Enfer approchaient. Ne le considéraient-elles déjà plus comme une âme damnée au service de Meikyû, après sa défaite ? Peut-être bien. Nikushimi se laissa tomber dos contre le sol, les yeux rivés vers ce ciel ténébreux, dénué de toute forme d'espoir. Au-delà de ces nuages sombres pourtant, quelque chose lui apparaissait.

_« — Nikushimi. Tu as été un soldat turbulent. Mais je n'aime pas abandonner mes subordonnés … alors récupère au moins tes souvenirs … pour ton dernier souffle. » _

Il aurait presque pu entendre Meikyû lui dire ces mots, sous les yeux interloqués des deux Générales en sa présence. Mais cela n'avait dorénavant aucune importance.

_Parce qu'il touchait enfin au but, dorénavant._

_Dans ce passé, il voyait celui qu'il nommait jadis Kyogi accourir dans leur direction, un sourire étirant ses lèvres de façon particulièrement exagérée. _

_Et surtout, ces voix me parvenaient. _

_« — Krystal-chan ! Reiden-kun ! Comment ça va ?!_

— _Arrête de gueuler au milieu de la rue, tout le monde t'entend. Soupira d'exaspération l'homme à la chevelure rouge. » _

_Moi, en somme. Krystal, elle, conservait un calme important, presque inhumain en quelque sorte, devant l'air totalement stupide de cet énergumène, aucune expression particulière ne prenant place à travers ses pupilles. _

_« — Quoi ?! C'est de cette façon que tu t'adresses à ton futur témoin, non mais ! _

— _On n'est pas encore mariés, j'vais te le dire combien de fois ?_

— _Mais je sais bien, tu ne m'écoutes pas. J'ai parlé de __**« futur »**__ hein, tu sais, le f-u-t-u-r, c'est-à-dire ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé, mais qui se produira ! Olàlàlà, je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû arrêter l'école au collège._

— _Lâche-moi la grappe._

— _Et qui plus est, vous alliez directement acheter une robe de mariée pour Krystal-chan, je me trompe ?_

— _Ça t'regarde pas._

— _Mais puisque je te dis que je suis __**le futur témoin **__! Décidément, tu n'es qu'un cas désespéré … Krystal-chan, si tu le trouves trop mauvais, tu peux carrément venir avec moi, tu sais. Je comprendrai, vu mon charme divin, ça tomberait sous le sens … !_

— _Laisse-moi tranquille. Répondit-elle simplement, en continuant sa route. » _

_Oui. _

_Je me souviens, maintenant … ce jour-là, nous sommes partis acheter une robe de mariée pour Krystal, parce qu'elle en voulait une. Cet imbécile de Kyogi … avait décidé de nous rejoindre. Kyogi, qui n'a pas changé de nom en Enfer. Parce que … ce jour-là, nous avons tous été éliminés. Par un Hollow, que les Shinigamis n'ont pas su arrêter à temps. Était-ce là, la raison primaire et instinctive qui me poussait à les haïr ? Je leur reprochai notre disparition. À tous les trois._

_Pourtant, je suis le seul à avoir perdu mes souvenirs en Enfer. Parce que … j'étais le seul à ne pas disposer de pouvoirs spirituels. Je ne devais probablement même pas devenir … une âme damnée de Meikyû, et encore moins l'un de ses Généraux. Je ne sais pas comment cela s'est produit. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Juste de simples murmures, des sanglots étouffés, et une discussion à laquelle je n'ai jamais eu accès._

_En Enfer, j'ai été stupide et renfermé sur mes propres tourments. Je n'avais jamais pu réaliser, que Krystal tentait de m'aider constamment, et je ne prenais ses actes que pour de la pitié particulièrement déplacée._

_Je n'ai jamais pu réaliser que Kyogi n'avait pas changé de nom, dans le but de me faire souvenir de quelques bribes du passé. _

_Ils n'avaient probablement pas le droit d'en dire plus. Ils ont fait nettement plus pour moi … que je n'ai pu faire pour eux. Aussi bien ici … que dans ma vie passée. _

Les yeux dissimulés derrière quelques mèches rebelles rougeoyantes, quelques larmes discrètes descendirent le long des joues du jeune homme, la cigarette à la bouche, fumant lentement. Des ombres immenses s'approchaient de lui, et s'apprêtaient à en terminer pour de bon avec sa piètre existence, passée à gâcher celles des autres. La grande lame des ténèbres se souleva, s'abattant vivement vers la cible amorphe et agonisante.

Le briquet tenu en main, vit un sceau de l'Enfer se dessinait sur lui.

« — Désolé. Murmura l'ancien subordonné des Enfers. J'ai vraiment été … stupide. »

Dans un dernier effort, le dénommé Reiden lança l'objet en l'air, provoquant une nouvelle explosion. La dernière de toutes.

_Et c'est tant mieux. Car … j'ai passé ma vie à faire cela. Faire sauter toutes les bonnes choses autour de moi. Maintenant, c'est terminé. _

Plus loin, Zaraki Kenpachi et Yachiru Kusajishi ne se tournèrent même pas pour assister à la fin de cet homme. Rien d'utile, après tout. La petite Shinigami aux cheveux roses comprenait bien le comportement de son Capitaine, plutôt réservé désormais. D'ordinaire, jamais le détenteur de Nozarashi n'apparaissait joyeux après une rude bataille remportée. À chaque fois cela signifiait qu'un adversaire puissant ne pourra plus jamais croiser le fer avec lui.

Mais dorénavant, il y avait d'autres préoccupations …

_Ailleurs … _

« — Le Seireitei a été vaincu, comme nous le soupçonnions. »

Quatre ombres se tenaient, un genou à terre, et le sabre sur le sol, en face du principal locuteur des environs. Le décor des lieux offrait une blancheur resplendissante, contrastant totalement avec la morosité actuelle de ce que l'on trouvait au Seireitei.

« — L'ennemi a déjà accès aux grandes Portes Célestes. Il ne va pas tarder à forcer l'entrée de la Dimension Royale. Notre devoir, consiste à le stopper, quoi qu'il nous en coûte. Nous ne pouvons plus compter sur les Shinigamis d'en bas. L'avenir du monde spirituel dépend de nos actes. Si vous craignez l'adversité, jetez-moi votre épée ici. Regardez droit devant vous, avancez avec fierté. Vous représentez l'élite même du monde spirituel. Vous êtes la Garde Royale. »

Les yeux fermés, Netsujô Kakusu, Kirio Hikifune, Taikai Meirô et Shunô Kaminari ne disaient pas le moindre mot. Les quatre Gardes Royaux, vêtus de leur haori blanc haut de gamme n'allaient pas tarder à devoir employer toutes leurs techniques et tout leur pouvoir pour stopper l'avancée de l'Enfer. Chacun d'entre eux connaissait pertinemment sa tâche. Les paroles du puissant Rikuchi Roshin résonnaient simplement dans leur esprit.

« — L'hésitation n'est plus permise maintenant. Chassez-la ou elle vous détruira. Maintenant, déployez-vous. Que le Palais du Roi des Esprits reste vierge de toute trace d'impureté.

— Compris. »

D'une seule voix, la Division Zéro répondit. Plus aucun doute. La phase finale de la guerre s'avérait plus proche que jamais.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : RISING FROM DARKNESS**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Je suis un Ancien Jeune »**

_Yamamoto Genryûsai, éclairé par la lumière, tapote doucement avec le pied sur le sol, pour prendre le … rythme. Dans son dos, de nombreuses ombres sont tapies._

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **_Je ne suis plus tout jeune maintenant ! Mais pourtant j'étais si grand ! Aujourd'hui je suis le doyen ! _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Heu … s'passe quoi, là ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Le Capitaine-Commandant sort et son groupe sortent leur nouveau single « _Je suis un Ancien Jeune ». _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **_J'suis un Ancien Jeune ! J'vous dis, bande d'avortons ! Personne ne pouvait m'arrêter … ! M'arrêter ! M'arrêteeeeeer ! _

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **_Je règnaiiiiis ! Je règnaiiiiiiiis ! Le ciel était mon horizon ! La nuit était ma camarade ! Quand j'étais jeeeeeeuuuuuuuuune ! _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer :** Il chante comme un cadavre.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **'Tain la honte, pourquoi il ouvre sa gueule lui ?

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **_C'est la vie que j'ai choisi … la vie d'être dans l'ombre, dans l'ombre de cette jeunesse grandissante … mais pourtant, j'étais là ! J'étais là ! Un siècle avant ! Je suis un Ancien Jeune ! _

_**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **__J'suis un Ancien Jeune ! J'vous dis bande d'avortons ! Personne ne pouvait m'arrêter … ! M'arrêter ! M'arrêteeeeeeeer ! _

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **_Sur le toit du Hueco Mundo, je dominais les Hollows ! _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **On dirait une rime inventée par Grimmjow.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Une inventée par ta mère ouais.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **_Aujourd'hui, on m'regarde comme si j'étais un monument ! Alors qu'ils ont en face d'eux ! Le plus puissant des Shi-ni-gamiiiiis ! J'suis un Ancien Jeune ! J'vous dis bande d'avortons ! _

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **_J'suis un Ancien Jeune ! Je stoppais toutes les invasions ! Toutes les rébellions ! Je forçais la soumission ! J'étais le Roi ! Le Roi du Hueco Mundo ! _

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **_J'suis un Ancien Jeune ! Je combattais vaillamment ! À droite ou à gauche ! J'étais là pour épauuuuleeeeer ! _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **C'est nul.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais, bah t'as de la chance qu'il t'entend pas le vieux …

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Le prochain chapitre portera le nom de _Rising Darkness. _Et bien sûr j'effectuerai une apparition digne de mon rang.

**Nikushimi : **Bande d'enfoirés, je viens de crever dans ce chapitre, alors parlez un peu de moi au lieu de faire votre concert de merde !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **_J'suis un Ancien Jeune ! J'vous dis bande d'avortons ! Personne ne pouvait m'arrêter ! M'arrêter ! M'arrêteeeeeeeeer !_

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **_J'suis un Ancien Jeune ! Je stoppais toutes les invasions ! Toutes les rébellions ! Je forçais la soumission ! J'étais le Roi ! Le Roi du Hueco Mundo ! _

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **_J'suis un Ancien Jeune ! Je combattais vaillamment ! À droite ou à gauche ! J'étais là pour épauuuuleeeeer ! _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **_Avec la force de mon feu, j'exauçais même les demi-vœux ! Je pouvais tout détruire ! Même ce qui ne pouvait pas l'être ! Aujourd'hui, ne reste que mes biceps ! Mais n'oubliez pas ce corps d'athlète !_

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Quelles paroles de merde.

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **_Que mort vous frappe ! Ceux qui oublient ma grandeur passée ! Contemple aujourd'hui mon Empiiiiiire ! _

**Tia Hallibel : **Dire que je ne l'ai guère gardé longtemps … je n'aurai jamais dû écouter les Shinigamis …

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **_Maudis soyez-vous ! Tous ceux qui oublient ! La grandeur passée est toujours d'actualité ! Nous sommes Jeunes ! Toujours Jeunes ! _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **_J'suis un Ancien Jeune ! Un nouveau Jeune ! Vous les gamins, ne comprenez pas ! _

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **_Non pas du touuuuuuuuut ! _

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **_Paaaaaas duuuuu touuuuuuut ! _

_Applaudissements de la salle. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Merci, merci. Je sais que vous êtes tous fans de moi. J'ai décidé de faire cette chanson car j'ai récemment retrouvé mon ourson égaré en-dessous de mon lit. Maintenant, notre single va pouvoir sortir, achetez-le en grande quantité ! N'oublions pas de remercier le Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin pour sa contribution, c'est lui qui a financé notre projet.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **C'était très nul.

**Tout le monde : **…

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Meurs.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Pas. Mdr.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer est tué. _


	86. Rising From Darkness

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Urahara Kisuke en compagnie de renforts. Mais l'idée est d'abord de se replier en dehors du Seireitei à l'aide de Tessai pour ensuite mieux contre-attaquer. Pendant ce temps, Meikyû est rejoint par Kyôkutan et Noroi et se prépare à partir … sans Nikushimi, finalement défait par Zaraki Kenpachi au terme d'un affrontement âpre, au bout duquel ses souvenirs refont enfin surface. _

_Et loin d'ici, la Garde Royale prépare également l'accueil des futures troupes de l'Enfer …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Netami**

Rêvant de quitter l'Enfer, Netami est également une personne aimant utiliser la violence pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressent en elle. Cela a toujours été le cas, quand bien même sa fragilité est beaucoup plus grande qu'elle ne voudrait le faire croire.

_**CHAPTER LXXXVI : RISING FROM DARKNESS**_

**D**ans les ténèbres du château de Meikyû, les événements se produisant au Seireitei échappaient globalement bien à la conscience des belligérants se promenant dans ce monde obscur. Des ombres marchaient lentement, arrivant en face de l'immense édifice trônant au milieu de cet espace déserté par la vie.

« — C'est sûrement ici que se trouve Kurosaki. Siffla la voix reconnaissable de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

— Ouais, allons-y. Renchérit celle de Renji Abarai, visiblement déterminé à accomplir des miracles.

— Aizen est peut-être déjà dedans, non ? Questionna d'un air taciturne, Sado Yasutora.

— On s'en tape. Coupa le Sexta Espada, en marchant lentement, en direction de la grande porte d'entrée. Y'a eu d'la baston en tout cas. »

Renji et Chad se lancèrent un regard mutuel : les flux d'énergie pouvaient être ressentis d'ici. Il ne fallait pas tarder beaucoup plus pour venir en aide à leur ami aux cheveux orangés. Ils lui devaient bien cela, pour toutes les fois où Ichigo avait risqué sa vie dans le but d'aider ses camarades.

Mais légèrement en retrait, une personne paraissait à la traine. Grimmjow arqua un sourcil en constatant l'air complètement abattu de Neliel Tu Odershvank. Intérieurement, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Évidemment, il fallait s'y attendre : la jeune femme ruminait encore la disparition de Tia Hallibel, quelques temps auparavant. L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus poussa un léger râle d'exaspération, avant de s'approcher de celle avec qui il avait cohabité, à diverses reprises, avant de la prendre violemment par le col. Placés plus haut, Renji et Sado se retournèrent vivement, ne sachant guère comment répondre face à une situation pareille.

« — P'tain, Nell, si t'as envie de pleurer, alors casse-toi ! Là-bas regarde, y'a un tas de gens qui crèvent comme des merdes, va les rejoindre ! Grogna le Sexta Espada. Tu sers à rien sur le champ de bataille ? Alors dégage, pas besoin de mauviettes ici.

— Heu, tempéra lentement la voix de Renji Abarai. Je crois que-

— Ta gueule, Shinigami ! Répliqua d'une voix forte l'Arrancar sulfureux. »

Neliel, elle, conservait une mine monotone. Son regard et celui de son belliqueux interlocuteur se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant que Grimmjow ne décide finalement de la lâcher, la poussant légèrement en retrait, sans dire un mot de plus. Les mains dans les poches, le jeune homme continua simplement sa route, les mains dans les poches, ayant vite fait de dépasser Renji et Sado, ces derniers lançant des regards plutôt compatissants envers l'amie de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Même s'il pouvait paraître particulièrement brutal dans ses mots, Grimmjow ne cherchait probablement pas à enfoncer davantage l'ancienne Tercera. Au contraire, cela ne l'arrangerait absolument pas. La jeune femme à la chevelure verte se résignait simplement à marcher dans la direction de ses camarades, toute sa bonne humeur et sa jovialité s'étant vaporisées en rien de temps. Il a suffi d'un seul coup du destin pour faire comprendre à l'Arrancar à quel point les vies tenaient sur un fil.

_Alors elle ne perdrait plus personne. Ichigo, elle l'aiderait du mieux que ses capacités pourraient le lui permettre. _

Le Shinigami Remplaçant, justement, se trouvait non loin de là, à l'intérieur des murs sombres de l'édifice. Tensa Zangetsu se souleva violemment, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo n'abatte son sabre, cherchant immédiatement à atteindre un Kyogi qui recherchait plutôt la solution de fuite.

Il faisait trainer le combat, et cela ne plaisait vraiment pas au rouquin.

« — Arrête de fuir ! Grommela-t-il, en apparaissant en shunpô, juste devant le Général.

— Ah oui et pourquoi ? Ma stratégie, elle fonctionne ? Non ? T'énerverais-tu mon pauvre ? Oui ? Donc ça fonctionne ? Oh ? »

Le Zanpakutô noir fracassa de nouveau le sol, sans atteindre sa cible toutefois, celle-ci disparaissant au dernier moment. Bon sang ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries !

Le Général du Mensonge apparut soudainement dans le dos de son adversaire pour chercher à planter sa lame, ce qui échoua néanmoins étant donné qu'Ichigo para sans réel problème son attaque, avant de repousser l'âme damnée à une plus longue distance. D'ici, l'hybride aux cheveux orange concentra de l'énergie dans sa lame, jusqu'à ce qu'un demi-cercle rouge et noir ne jaillisse, prenant pour cible l'homme à l'humour exacerbé. Celui-ci parvint à se rattraper, main la première, avant de retrouver un certain équilibre, esquissant alors un sourire satisfait, probablement destiné à irriter davantage son opposant.

« — Je pensais que nous croisions le fer. Je suis déçu. »

Le Général leva de nouveau son sabre, jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange lueur rougeâtre ne fuse en direction du Shinigami Remplaçant … qui balaya l'assaut d'un revers de l'épée. Un petit vent passa rapidement entre les deux belligérants.

« — N'imagine pas que j'essayais de te frapper.

— J'en ai marre. Siffla un Ichigo Kurosaki au bout du rouleau psychologiquement. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps avec un type comme toi.

— Et voilà. Tout de suite les grands mots. Soupira Kyogi, en hochant négativement la tête. Vous savez, un peu de civilité ne vous ferait pourtant pas de mal, à vous les Shinigamis. Toujours en train de rabaisser vos opposants ! C'est lassant à la longue ! »

L'air devint néanmoins plus lourde, quelques secondes à peine après les derniers mots prononcés par l'âme damnée, dont le visage laissa disparaître toute malice, pour prendre une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse. Car autour du détenteur de Tensa Zangetsu, l'énergie spirituelle se concentrait, de façon importante, très importante.

_Trop importante. _

Et pourtant, il semblait que le rouquin ne fasse qu'appel à sa Hollowfication, au vu de la posture qu'il prenait en ce moment, la main devant le visage, et l'énergie rouge et noire qui s'en dégageait. Pourtant, Kyogi notait quelque chose de nouveau derrière les pupilles de cet étudiant. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore aperçu jusqu'à présent. Une petite étincelle, à peine perceptible. Une étincelle de peur. Ce gamin … avait peur d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ?

L'autre combat se stoppa momentanément, dans le but de comprendre cette hausse soudaine d'énergie spirituelle. La plus éloignée du jeune homme à la chevelure orange, à savoir Ketsurui Ryûketsu, plissa légèrement son regard.

« — C'est pour ça qu'on aurait dû l'entrainer. Murmura-t-elle. »

Les pierres lévitaient furieusement, dans une spirale macabre autour du Shinigami. Celui-ci n'osait pas aller plus loin, son énergie commençait déjà à échapper à son contrôle. Et si seulement tout était une question d'énergie … mais non.

Tout autour de lui, Ichigo Kurosaki avait l'impression de naviguer en terres inconnues. Plus qu'inconnues, elles lui semblaient complètement hostiles : un désert sombre, rempli d'un froid désertique, mais frappé des flammes de l'Enfer en même temps. Une sensation indescriptible résonnait dans son esprit, et surtout, un rire horrible, hystérique, lointain et proche à la fois, l'assourdissait complètement.

_« — HAHAHAHA ! Alors ? Tu croyais que tu allais simplement pouvoir déclencher tes pouvoirs de Hollow sans que j'me ramène ?! Rêve pas trop, mon Roi. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir me réveiller, et tu m'as gâché mon existence avec ton rythme de vie pourri. J'compte bien remédier à tout ça ! » _

_Non. _Pensait alors tout simplement son interlocuteur forcé. Une pensée simple mais qui avait le mérite d'être claire : il ne laisserait pas cette chose s'emparer de son corps, comme tant de fois il l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

_« — Pff. Tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher de faire quoi, là ? Tu te surestimes ? Moi je vais te dire une chose, mon Roi. Que tu aies pensé à la Hollowfication va te conduire directement dans ta tombe. Parce que si tu essaies toujours de me refuser l'accès à ton esprit … alors tu mourras, tué par ce mec là-bas. Et devine quoi ? Ton corps se relèvera. Mais toi, tu ne seras déjà plus là. _

— LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! Rugit littéralement le Shinigami Remplaçant, en soulevant avec une violence rare son Zanpakutô, pour déclencher une énorme vague d'énergie, droit sur Kyogi.

— Tu pouvais me le demander plus gentiment aussi. Déclara ce dernier, en haussant simplement les épaules. »

Une vague de destruction frappa la pièce réservée quelques temps auparavant par Meikyû. Assis calmement sur le trône, Seijaku ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, en constatant l'évolution pourtant frappante de la situation.

Essoufflé, une main devant son visage, et visiblement même souffrant, Ichigo ne se rendit ensuite pas compte de l'apparition de sa cible d'infortune, à savoir le Général Kyogi, dans son dos.

« — Je ne vais rien te demander mon ami. Lui glissa avec un sourire narquois ce dernier, avant d'abaisser son épée. »

Mais le fracas aigu résultant, prouva que le rouquin avait visiblement de la répartie : même dans cet état, il venait de se retourner à une allure assez effarante pour parer l'attaque de son adversaire, laissant au passage sa main gauche, qui couvrait son visage, se poser avec une véhémence importante, sur le poignet de son épée, dévoilant au passage, un œil gauche prenant doucement une tête particulièrement étrange : un éclat rougeoyant et malsain, transparaissait à travers celui-ci.

« — Eh bien, tu vois que prendre Ketsurui-chan comme proche cause des problèmes. Au moins on sera tous d'accords là-dessus ici. »

Un violent coup d'épée repoussa la lame du Général, expédié un peu plus loin, sans que de réels dégâts ne lui apparaissent néanmoins. Il fut simplement renvoyé, et rien de plus. Suffisant néanmoins pour déclencher une vague d'inquiétude chez son subordonné, Bonsai.

« — Kyogi-sama, si vous désirez un coup d'épée d'appui, sachez que ma présence est toujours disponible.

— Voyons, Bonsai, regarde plutôt derrière toi. »

Un rayon écarlate provenant de la lance de Ketsurui Ryûketsu manqua de très peu le visage du jeune homme à l'apparence désespérément banale, lequel évita l'attaque au prix d'un réflexe salvateur.

« — Tu attaques par derrière ?!

— Je recommencerai à la première occasion. Répondit lentement son adversaire.

— Tu n'as aucune fierté ni honneur, dis-moi ! Mais Bonsai va corriger cela ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : l'âme damnée au service de Meikyû s'élança en direction de son homologue, laquelle continuait de se vider de son sang, pour chercher à lui porter le coup de la libération. Même si dans le langage d'une âme damnée, être libérée pouvait avoir des connotations assez macabres de temps à autres.

Néanmoins, sa route fut immédiatement barrée par Hiyota Ryûketsu, au sabre consumant relativement dangereux. Pas de quoi faire reculer Bonsai néanmoins, qui continua sa charge, arrivant à hauteur de son adversaire, pour lui asséner un coup en direction de sa côte.

« — Disparais, ou je te ferai disparaître !

— Quelle réplique de merde. Siffla son interlocutrice, en frappant violemment la lame ennemie pour la bloquer, avant de frapper du pied, en plein ventre, son adversaire, qui recula sans pour autant chuter.

— Je suis resté … debout ! Hé, Kimatsu-chan … pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas ?

— Je ne participe pas aux offensives ratées d'avance. Murmura la subordonnée de Kyôkutan, les bras croisés. Maintenant, cesse donc de me gêner.

— Pff, quelle arrogance de pouvoir me juger. »

Mais les mots de Bonsai ne comptaient pas : à vrai dire, pour Kimatsu, cette âme damnée représentait bien plus un poids qu'autre chose. Mais au moins, elle disposait d'un avantage certain sur Hiyota Ryûketsu : celle-ci tenterait sans aucun doute de défendre sa sœur. Quant à la jeune femme à la chevelure de jade, le sort de Bonsai apparaissait comme étant la dernière de ses préoccupations. À partir de cette pensée-là, l'équation paraissait simple aux yeux du bras droit de Kyôkutan : sa cible ne serait pas celle que l'on pourrait croire, lors d'un combat _équitable. _Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une lutte pour la survie ici, en Enfer.

Ketsurui, elle, manquait de plus en plus de souffle. Un genou posé sur le sol, l'ancienne étudiante usurpatrice commençait également à souffrir de quelques difficultés dans le maintien même de son arme. La situation s'avérait particulièrement difficile à ses yeux, et ses pensées se mêlaient parfois dans des nœuds complexes.

« — Hiyota. Murmura-t-elle, à sa sœur juste en face.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rétorqua cette dernière, sans quitter Kimatsu du regard, se méfiant visiblement particulièrement de cette dernière.

— Oublie-moi.

— J'ai pas entendu.

— Ne sois pas stupide. En mourant, Kurosaki Ichigo pourrait bien te fermer toutes les portes d'avenir.

— J'ai toujours pas entendu. Grommela légèrement la brune. Tu crois que je vais t'abandonner ? Oublie-ça. »

La jeune âme damnée pouvait être vraiment très têtue, et sa grande sœur le savait mieux que quiconque. Pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Ketsurui ne pourrait plus combattre dans peu de temps, et la deuxième phase serait encore plus grave. Son sort paraissait même déjà scellé, quand bien même Hiyota voudrait fermer les yeux là-dessus, la réalité finirait inéluctablement par la rattraper.

Et penser à de telles choses n'étaient de toute manière un luxe dont ne disposait pas les deux sœurs : les yeux d'Hiyota s'écarquillèrent vivement, alors que Kimatsu apparut juste devant ses yeux, pour lui asséner un premier coup d'épée, la lame du Temps. Pas de quoi l'effrayer réellement, mais il valait mieux éviter toute répercussion particulièrement négative : la cadette des Ryûketsu bascula légèrement sur la gauche, pour chercher à s'ouvrir un nouvel angle d'attaque. Mais une vive douleur dans la hanche, lui fit rapidement comprendre une chose : Kimatsu avait posé un de ses points spatiaux, et le frappait … pour apparaître dans son dos, finalement ?

La lance de Ketsurui brilla rapidement, signe que la grande sœur partait au secours de la plus jeune. Mais immédiatement, son rayon fut bloqué par l'apparition d'un Bonsai, affichant un large sourire victorieux, lequel leva rapidement l'index, avant de le secouer dans le sens négatif.

« — Je n'allais pas te laisser attaquer ma partenaire aussi facilement, ma vieille. »

Le bras-droit de Kyogi n'allait pas hésiter non plus à employer des moyens plein de vice pour l'emporter. Après tout, lors d'un affrontement entre âmes damnées, les coups les plus bas n'étaient pas permis, mais préconisés !

Ne laissant guère le temps à l'aînée des Ryûketsu de réagir, Bonsai frappa, lacéra le bras droit de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un faible gémissement, avant de réapparaître derrière elle, lui tournant le dos. Rapidement, il reprit son offensive, et son adversaire finit par s'écrouler, au prix d'un coup de pied dans le dos, lâchant sa lance au passage.

À cette vue-là, Hiyota n'avait bien évidemment qu'un seul mot à la tête : sauver celle qui lui était liée par le sang. Mais à peine fut-elle capable d'esquisser un seul pas dans sa direction, que la lame de Kimatsu frôla sa gorge, et stoppa nette l'avancée de la brune, dont l'inquiétude se lisait à travers les traits de son visage. Cherchant à s'ouvrir une voie dans la direction de son aînée, elle se résolu rapidement à passer outre son ancienne collègue à la chevelure verte : son épée explosa rapidement dans une nuée ardente, prenant un volume assez important dans la zone, forçant la subordonnée de Kyôkutan à reculer.

« — J'imagine que ces petites flammes dévorent tout de même l'énergie spirituelle. Murmura Kimatsu, en reculant. »

Mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque inconsidéré dans une situation aussi chaotique que celle-ci. La jeune femme sauta sur le côté, anticipant les gestes de son adversaire : évidemment, celle-ci se rua à toute allure en direction de sa sœur. Action prévisible, et dommageable pour elle.

De nouveau, Kimatsu utilisa les points spatiaux déposés un peu partout pour s'ouvrir une voie expresse, et apparaître juste devant Hiyota, en déclenchant au passage une vague d'énergie puissante, que la brune parvint néanmoins à contenir, en plaçant son Meikaitana en opposition. Le recul de la jeune femme fut néanmoins significatif, et la distance la séparant de son objectif final continuait de se creuser.

Et derrière la barrière formée par Kimatsu, Bonsai avait vraisemblablement prit l'avantage : l'épée de ce dernier commençait à s'entacher d'hémoglobine, appartenant à son ennemie, l'âme damnée félonne. Ketsurui gisait sur le sol, ayant à peine les forces nécessaires pour continuer à avoir conscience de la situation.

« — Visiblement, tu connaissais mes pouvoirs. Lança, d'un ton affirmatif, le bras-droit de Kyogi. Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de subir une défaite cuisante … la prochaine fois … tu oublieras ces idées insensées de défier l'omnipotent Bonsai. »

D'ordinaire, la femme au regard ébène aurait probablement trouvé ces propos désespérément ridicules, sortis de la bouche de Bonsai, mais la situation actuelle ne lui prêtait guère l'envie de se moquer de lui. Car ses blessures conséquentes représentaient un handicap bien trop sérieux pour pouvoir combattre, ni même se redresser. L'âme damnée se retrouvait étendue sur le ventre, cherchant désespérément un peu de force dans les bras pour essayer une dernière tentative.

Mais le sabre de son adversaire vint se poser juste derrière sa nuque, menaçant de l'éteindre une bonne fois pour toutes.

« — On se dit adieu, ma douce. Déclara l'homme à la chevelure noire, en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif, et particulièrement ridicule. »

Mais à peine ses mots furent-ils prononcés, que l'atmosphère se chargea encore plus en pression spirituelle. Les quatre belligérants furent interrompus par un déferlement de pouvoir important, très important.

Bonsai se retourna, et aperçu Kyogi, de dos. Ce dernier faisait face à une impressionnante colonne d'énergie rougeâtre, teintée de violence extrême. Le Général du Mensonge arborait une mine plutôt calme, tandis que les deux subordonnés l'accompagnant commençaient à devenir quelque peu inquiets par la situation. Surtout lorsque l'ombre de Kurosaki Ichigo fit de nouveau visible, à leurs yeux. La tête baissée, le rouquin portait un shihakusho légèrement différent de d'ordinaire, une grande croix étrange, ayant pour épicentre un crâne au motif de l'Enfer. Ses gants protecteurs prirent également une couverture davantage grisâtre, comme ceux d'un squelette.

Et lorsque le Shinigami Remplaçant redressa la tête, la moitié d'un masque, ressemblant à celui d'un Hollow, lui était greffé dessus. Mais rapidement, les âmes damnées, _toutes _les âmes damnées, notèrent rapidement le sourire empli de sadisme dessiné sur son visage. Les deux yeux du rouquin avaient viré à la couleur rouge, comme un prélude à un futur bain de sang.

« — 'Tain. Ça m'fait du bien de sortir, enfin ! Ricana le jeune homme, à la voix étrangement brouillée.

— Qu'es-tu donc ? Questionna simplement Kyogi. Le Hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo ?

— HA ! Je n'appartiens plus à personne maintenant ! »

Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il s'agissait bien du Hollow, l'être étant enfermé au fond de l'âme du détenteur de Tensa Zangetsu. Kurosaki Ichigo aurait perdu le contrôle de cette manière-là ? Étrange. Aussi loin que les subordonnés de Meikyû s'en souvenaient, la Hollowfication aurait dû être totale, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi semblait-il être doué d'une forme de conscience particulièrement _« humaine » _si l'on faisait l'effort de le comparer avec le monstre ayant abattu Ulquiorra Schiffer, sur le toit de Las Noches ?

Le Général du Mensonge écarquilla soudainement les yeux : l'hybride venait de se volatiliser, disparaissant à une vitesse bien plus qu'impressionnante, avec ce qui ressemblait clairement à un sonido.

« — Bonsai, bouge de là ! »

L'appel de son supérieur arriva néanmoins trop tard dans l'esprit du concerné. Alors que ce dernier cherchait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées désorganisées, le surnommé _« Shirosaki » _fit rapidement son apparition, dans son dos, affichant un sourire carnassier, sauvage et visiblement satisfait par l'impression qu'il dégageait.

Kimatsu, elle, constata rapidement que les pouvoirs liés au temps … ne fonctionnaient pas sur cet être.

« — T'as peur ? Sourit largement celui qui prenait actuellement le corps du dénommé Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Une grande flaque de sang se dessina, alors que le bras gauche de l'âme damnée quitta le reste de son corps, sous les yeux effarés de ses camarades, tandis que Bonsai ne tarda pas à hurler de douleur, avant que d'un revers de la main, Shirosaki ne le balaie à plusieurs mètres, se retrouvant à quelques encablures seulement d'une Ketsurui Ryûketsu plutôt perturbée par le spectacle auquel elle assistait.

Le Hollow hystérique lui lança un sourire complètement détraqué, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, et de s'approcher d'elle.

« — J'dois te remercier, princesse. Déclara-t-il, de sa voix habituelle. Sans toi, je ne serai sûrement jamais libre … »

_Soul Society — Rukongai. _

Emmenés par Kisuke Urahara, le groupe de Shinigamis hauts gradés, ainsi que la Quatrième Division elle-même, fut transportés dans un district relativement éloigné géographiquement parlant, du Seireitei. D'ici, le sombre horizon représenté par ces lieux de haut commandement dans la Soul Society, demeurait toujours visible. Un Enfer lointain, dans lequel tous plongeaient encore de plein pieds.

L'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division se retourna, pour faire face aux hommes face à lui.

« — Nous devons trouver un plan, maintenant. Déclara-t-il, d'un ton bien plus sérieux.

— Meikyû va probablement essayer d'atteindre le Palais Royal. Affirma de son côté Byakuya Kuchiki, d'un ton aussi lent qu'habituellement.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Les rejoindre et les affronter dans la Dimension Royale ? Lança Toshirô, songeur.

— Les Généraux ne représentent pas un très gros problème. Rétorqua le Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Il faut arrêter Meikyû.

— La Garde Royale est probablement prête à intervenir. Murmura Urahara. Mais ils auront besoin de soutien. Pour avoir vaincu notre Capitaine-Commandant, Meikyû doit disposer d'un pouvoir exceptionnel … mais nous ne pouvons pas tous nous y rendre immédiatement, il y a de nombreux blessés. »

L'état des lieux laissait en effet à désirer. Urahara lança un vif coup d'œil, plein de sous-entendus, au Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, Unohana Retsu. Cette dernière avait déployé un pouvoir particulièrement impressionnant lors de la bataille du Seireitei. Mais elle avait également le statut d'une guérisseuse exceptionnelle parmi les Shinigamis.

« — Je viendrais. Affirma doucement le Capitaine à la chevelure noire. Il faut mettre toutes les chances de victoire de notre côté.

— … Je comprends. Inoue-san, est-ce que tu pourrais _« remplacer » _le Capitaine Unohana, s'il te plaît ?

— Oui. »

La voix peu enthousiaste de la rousse laissait facilement comprendre les tourments qui l'habitaient encore. Vivre une invasion aussi barbare, sanglante et violente d'aussi près, laissait forcément des traces profondes. Même si en l'occurrence, Kisuke comprenait bien que quelque chose d'autre entrait en ligne de compte dans le malaise de la jeune étudiante. Mais il n'en savait pas plus pour le moment, et il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de s'y attarder beaucoup plus longtemps.

« — Que ceux qui peuvent combattre viennent avec nous. Que ceux qui peuvent soigner le fasse et permettent à ceux qui devraient pouvoir combattre de nous rejoindre. Déclara le blond. Au Seireitei, Yoruichi-san, Kûkaku-san, les Capitaines Ukitake, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi et les Vizards attendent peut-être notre aide. On ne peut pas les laisser agir sans réfléchir. Mais il faut aussi que certains restent ici pour défendre les autres de la Quatrième Division. »

La décision fut rapidement prise. Les Capitaines Hirako, Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, Unohana partiraient en compagnie d'Urahara Kisuke, Hiyori Sarugaki, Kurosaki Isshin et Ishida Ryûken. Le reste patienterait, défendrait la Quatrième Division, avant de partir à son tour en direction de ce lieu infernal.

Mais prendre quelques minutes de répit n'avait rien d'un luxe, et pour combattre efficacement, mieux valait être au top de ses capacités physiques et mentales.

Inoue Orihime, Isane Kotetsu et les autres Shinigamis de la Quatrième Division jouèrent ainsi ce rôle de soigneur.

« — Comment va le Capitaine-Commandant ? Questionna, quelques minutes plus tard, Urahara. »

Ce dernier se trouvait dans une chambre de la Quatrième Division, réservée à ses propres soins. Unohana se trouvait à ses côtés, avant de se retourner en direction de son ancien collègue, le visage assez grave.

« — Je l'ignore. Concéda-t-elle. Ses fonctions vitales ne sont pas mises en danger, mais il semble incapable de se réveiller. Son état léthargique est inquiétant, je doute qu'il puisse combattre pour le moment.

— … Je vois. On ne peut pas faire autrement que d'aller sans lui, de toute manière. »

Plus loin, en dehors des locaux, Byakuya Kuchiki contemplait cet horizon de feu avec une absence notable de sensation. La bataille finale approchait à grands pas, sans que lui ne parvienne réellement à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Avait-il … peur ? Non. Un honorable membre du Clan Kuchiki ne pouvait ressentir ce genre de sentiments idiots. Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division sentait d'ici l'atmosphère lourde imprégner chaque parcelle de son être : il n'y avait aucun doute, la Soul Society ne sera plus jamais la même après une invasion de cet ampleur. Légèrement perdu dans ses pensées, le noble ne sentit pas une présence, pourtant familière, approcher dans son dos. Se retournant brièvement, l'homme à la longue chevelure ébène constata rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait d'autre que Rukia Kuchiki, sa petite sœur adoptive. Les bandages sur son corps témoignaient encore de son état fragile.

« — Rukia. Déclara le Capitaine. Tu es encore blessée, tu devrais aller te reposer. Les prochaines heures seront pénibles.

— Oui, Nii-sama. Murmura lentement la jeune femme, en s'approchant néanmoins de son grand-frère adoptif. Je voulais … juste … juste vous demander une chose, Nii-sama …

— Je t'écoute.

— Revenez, s'il vous plaît. »

La requête fit, presque imperceptiblement écarquiller les yeux du plus connu des Capitaines. Sa sœur ne se confiait que rarement à lui. Pendant plus que quarante années, il l'avait en plus négligée. Depuis son affrontement contre Kanashimi, Générale de la Tristesse, au Hueco Mundo, le Shinigami au regard gris avait décidé de protéger avec davantage de vigueur celle qu'il aurait toujours dû traiter avec plus d'égard. N'était-ce pas la promesse effectuée au chevet d'Hisana, lorsque celle-ci avait rendu son dernier soupir ?

Byakuya plissa légèrement le regard, avant de faire un pas vers sa petite sœur, pour lui déposer lentement sa main sur la tête. Cette dernière tressaillit faiblement, les contacts physiques avec ce dernier étant extrêmement rares, exception faite des moments où il a dû la sauver.

« — N'aie crainte. Murmura-t-il, en se dirigeant lentement vers les locaux du Capitaine Unohana. Il y a aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi. »

La brunette ne comprit pas réellement les propos de son aîné. À vrai dire, elle s'attendait davantage à une réponse froide et glaciale, caractéristique de son grand-frère. Mais dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, représentait un fait très important pour elle. Surtout à l'aube de la destruction totale du monde des Shinigamis.

Mais au moins, avait-elle bien saisi une chose. Pour l'heure, le plus gradé de la Sixième Division veillait sur elle. Il s'agissait peut-être là, de sa façon de la rassurer. Fermant lentement les paupières, la jeune Shinigami suivit le sillage du chef de son clan.

_Seireitei — Près des ruines de la Première Division. _

Les yeux levés vers les grandes Porte Célestes, désormais ouvertes, Meikyû ne bougeait plus énormément, pour ne pas dire qu'il s'était immobilisé dans cette position. À côté de lui, Kyôkutan et Noroi commençaient même à trouver le temps un petit peu long. Mais tout aux alentours, les Shinigamis semblaient avoir perdus, quand bien même le Général de la Haine, Nikushimi, semblait avoir perdu la vie. Zaraki Kenpachi ne pouvait pas être pris à la légère, encore moins dorénavant que ses pouvoirs profonds semblaient avoir été éveillés.

Une ombre ne tarda pas à arriver, jusqu'au trio provisoire. Kyôkutan lança d'ailleurs un regard légèrement dédaigneux au dernier arrivant : Général de l'Avarice, Yokubari.

« — Tiens, tu as survécu toi ? Marmonna la blonde, d'un ton légèrement cynique.

— Ça ne devrait pas t'étonner, si tu l'as fait, tout le monde en est capable. Répliqua sur le même ton, son collègue.

— Cessez vos disputes. Coupa la voix de Meikyû, ce dernier venant au passage d'ouvrir ses yeux sombres. Le monde d'en haut nous a ouvert ses portes. Personne d'autre ne devrait arriver. »

Kyôkutan et Yokubari mirent ainsi, temporairement, un terme à leur petite joute verbale, tandis que Noroi gardait simplement le silence. Ils ne se trouvaient désormais plus que trois. Trois Généraux et Meikyû pour défier la Garde Royale, menée par le tout puissant Capitaine Rôshin ? Cela semblait difficilement réalisable, en réalité. Une certaine appréhension gagna le rang des âmes damnées.

Néanmoins, les pensées de ces dernières se stoppèrent, alors que l'ombre d'une autre personne venait de se poser, attirant l'attention de tous.

« — Il y a une question que j'aurai voulu poser. Martela lentement le dernier arrivant.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait, alors … Ulquiorra Schiffer ? Répondit calmement Meikyû, sans se retourner.

— Je l'ignore. Répondit lentement le concerné, en s'avançant doucement en direction du chef des âmes damnées. »

L'état de l'Arrancar semblait bien peu glorieux. Des blessures multiples se révélaient un peu partout sur son corps, sans que sa régénération instantanée ne puisse panser les trop nombreuses plaies ouvertes. Sa marche paraissait elle-même bien lourde. L'ancien subordonné de Sôsuke Aizen arrivait bel et bien au terme de son énergie. Et le voici encore, à avancer désespérément dans sa direction ?

« — Meikyû-sama, cet homme est un traître. Affirma Yokubari, en plissant légèrement les yeux.

— Et comme tu n'as pas réussi à l'éliminer, tu es venu ici demander de l'aide ? Lâcha sarcastiquement Kyôkutan.

— Occupe-toi de tes affaires plutôt.

— Allons, calmez-vous. Déclara le supérieur de ces derniers, en se retournant, pour croiser les paupières émeraude du dernier ressuscité. Tu n'as pas réussi à trouver de sens dans ce monde, je me trompe ?

— Non. Rétorqua lentement le feu Cuarta Espada, en levant un de ses doigts, le pointant en direction de son présumé supérieur. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour en trouver un.

— Eh bah … les subordonnés compétents ne sont pas très nombreux de nos jours. Soupira l'homme à la chevelure sombre. Tu ne seras qu'un contretemps … oublie donc cette idée idiote. »

Un Cero se chargea pourtant au bout du doigt de l'ancien Espada.

Dans son piètre état, cette attaque contre les trois Généraux et leur chef, s'apparentait surtout à un suicide. Mais que pouvait-il faire, dorénavant ? Fuir ? Pour aller où ? Il n'avait pas sa place dans son monde. Ni dans un camp, ni dans l'autre. Il irait retourner à l'état de poussière … d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais pas avant de décider par lui-même … quelles actions il devait entreprendre. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il avait le luxe de choisir. Le rayon émeraude explosa depuis son doigt, pour foncer droit vers les quatre âmes damnées, cherchant à atteindre la plus puissante d'entre elles.

« — N'intervenez pas. Déclara Meikyû, en avançant d'un pas vers le rayon. »

Celui-ci fut balayé d'un revers de la main. Mais à peine eu-t-il achevé ce geste, que l'ancien Shinigami constata rapidement que l'aura ténébreuse entoura son ancien subordonné, avant que sa pression spirituelle n'atteigne ses limites. Les grandes ailes sombres qui lui poussèrent dans le dos témoignaient de sa Resurreccion. Mais celle-ci paraissait bien friable, l'Arrancar n'étant visiblement même plus capable de guérir ses blessures via ce procédé.

« — Tu pensais te soigner de la sorte, mon pauvre … mais tu n'es plus un Arrancar. Juste une âme damnée … bénéficiant de certains pouvoirs d'Arrancars.

— Je ne pensais rien. Affirma en retour ce dernier, en matérialisant une de ses lances émeraude, avant de foncer en direction de son ancien maître. »

Violemment, la lance s'abattit, soulevant une épaisse couche de fumée … Et quelques secondes seulement après, un épais voile de ténèbres recouvrit le secteur …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE ASCENT **_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Je fais les vendanges »**

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Où est … mon Action Man ?!

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Capitaine, vous n'avez pas bien compris le titre du sujet je pense.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Je n'en ai rien à faire. Où est mon Action Man ?!

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Beh j'sais pas, mais bon, on va faire les vendanges ou bien ? Faut récolter le raisin, vous savez … car il faut du vin !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ahhh, oui le vin en effet. J'en suis d'ailleurs un grand expert, je m'y connais absolument en tout.

**Shinji Hirako : **! nifne, àl sius eJ.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Capitaine Hirako, personne ne va essayer de traduire vos propos, vous savez. Mais de toute façon, j'ai déjà réussi à compléter toutes les ruines dans Pokémon Or et Argent en moins de cinq minutes, vous pensiez sérieusement que j'allais avoir du mal à comprendre vos propos ? Petit joueur.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Quelqu'un va récolter le raisin ou bien … ?

**Gin Ichimaru : **Va l'faire, femme.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Gin ! Au lieu de dire de telles choses, va récolter le raisin !

**Gin Ichimaru : **Bah nan. Pas envie.

_Number One Instrumental est joué. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki (main sur la hanche): **Sérieusement, on a toujours besoin de moi pour faire le moindre petit truc. Allez, bouge Rangiku-san, j'vais faire les vendanges.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ichigo Kurosaki, il se trouve qu'il y a probablement des Rattata où tu comptes te rendre. Essaie de m'en ramener un, j'ai relâché le mien.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais putain Aizen, les Pokémons n'existent pas !

**Aizen Sôsuke (arque un sourcil) : **Oh ? Comment expliques-tu que je suis un exceptionnel dresseur de Pokémons, alors ? Tes phrases ne veulent rien dire.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Hé, Kurosaki, regarde dans les champs si y'a pas mon Action Man.

**Komamura Sajin : **Wouf Wouf Wouf (= Je vais me cacher dans les champs, essaie de me retrouver)

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Heu …

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Kurosaki Ichigo. Regarde dans les champs si personne n'a tenté de faire un rituel de résurrection pour Hisana dans mon dos.

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **AHAHAH ! Ichigo ! Viens on va se battre dans les champs !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Kurosaki, regarde si y'a ta mère dans les champs ! PTDR !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **T'es bête Grimmjow. Tu crois que sa mère sera dans les champs ou quoi ? Elle n'est pas chanteuse.

**Tout le monde : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **…

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ulquiorra, tais-toi franchement, parce que là …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Me taire ? Me taire ? Me taire ? Je suis en train d'assister à ma mort, Kurosaki Ichigo. D'où j'attaque Meikyû ? Je veux dire Meikyû-sama. Epargnez-moi. Je veux vivre. Je veux jouer à la Wii U. Laissez-moi vivre.

_Aizen Sôsuke tue Ulquiorra Schiffer. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Oho ! Un coup critique ! Dommage, je l'aurai bien ajouté à ma collection.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Kurosaki Ichigo, puisque tu vas faire les vendanges, va me ramener un Lapin en Peluche ! Direct !

**Rukia Kuchiki (larmoyante) : **…

**Ishida Uryû : **Kurosaki, trouve des herbes miracles là-bas pour me ramener à la vie.

**Chad : **Ichigo. Trouve un mexicain là-bas.

**Keigo Asano : **ICHIGGOOOOOO ! Trouve la raison pour laquelle je n'apparais plus depuis 70 chapitres, s'teu plaît …

**Don Kanonji : **Ou celle qui explique pourquoi je ne suis pas encore apparu, _boy. _

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **ACTION MAN ! ACTION MAN ! ACTION MAN !

**Tout le monde : **…

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Nan mais cassez-vous avec vos vendanges, vous croyez que j'pars où là ?! Moi j'y vais pas.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Tu dis … que tu ne veux pas retrouver mon Action-Man ?! C'est ça ?!

**Meikyû : **Le prochain chapitre, _The Ascent_, mettra un terme à la folie des Shinigamis. Regardez-les, quand ils perdent, ils commencent à dire n'importe quoi … huhu.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Enfin. Maître de la Ligue Pokémon, je te rencontre. Mettons un terme à notre conflit millénaire ici. J'ai XP mes Pokémons au max. Tu n'as aucune chance.

**Meikyû : **Et tu crois que c'est suffisant ? Aucun dresseur de Pokémon ne pourra me vaincre.

_Le ciel se couvre de nuages …_

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais mais … nan, coupez.


	87. The Ascent

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Perdant le contrôle doucement de lui-même, Ichigo Kurosaki laisse son Hollow intérieur réapparaître sous ses traits, promettant une effusion de sang dans le château de Meikyû. _

_Pendant ce temps, les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 se regroupent dans le Rukongai et se préparent à une nouvelle bataille._

_Enfin, alors qu'il s'apprête à repartir pour la Dimension Royale, Meikyû se fait attaquer par un Ulquiorra Schiffer qui n'a plus rien à espérer dans son existence … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Lyrène **

Froide, hautaine, cynique, méprisant les êtres humains … Lyrène est une personne distante de nature, avec qui nouer des liens peut paraître impossible.

_**CHAPTER LXXXVII : THE ASCENT **_

**T**remblements.

Un rire effroyable résonnait, au fond d'un monde pourtant dénué d'intérêt. Libéré de sa prison de chair depuis des années maintenant, le Hollow le plus excentrique de l'histoire s'en donnait à cœur joie. Affichant un air particulièrement satisfait suite à ses derniers agissements, l'albinos –qui ne l'était actuellement pas sous les traits de Kurosaki Ichigo- jeta un coup d'œil sur les différents visages s'offrant à lui. Outre celui d'un Bonsai privé de bras gauche et hurlant sa douleur à quelques mètres, le Hollow put aisément constater l'air coupable de Ketsurui Ryûketsu, derrière ses pupilles légèrement écarquillés. Et oui, il fallait dire que ses derniers mots abondaient plutôt dans ce sens. L'être aux actes démesurés s'abaissa légèrement et utilisa Tensa Zangetsu afin de soulever légèrement le menton de l'âme damnée à la chevelure pourpre, en lui offrant un sourire d'un sadisme exacerbé.

« — Même pas un _'De rien' _? Lâcha-t-il, sarcastique. Faut croire que les âmes damnées n'ont pas accès à l'éducation ! Hahahaha ! »

Le Hollow stoppa néanmoins ses propos, dès lors qu'une ombre fusa à vive allure dans son dos : son sourire s'effaça légèrement, alors que la sœur de Ketsurui, Hiyota, arrivait lancée, son Meikaitana prêt à s'abattre droit sur le Hollow.

Mais bien évidemment, l'assaut échoua : le sabre de la brune fut stoppé par celui de son adversaire, sans le moindre problème.

_Two Step From Hell — Black Blade_

« — Tss. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire ?

— Laisse ma sœur tranquille ! Grommela la jeune femme, en faisant brûler sa lame dans un éclat rougeoyant. »

Pas de quoi effrayer particulièrement le puissant Hollow, évidemment. Ce dernier plissa légèrement son regard, tout en conservant son sourire victorieux : Tensa Zangetsu s'embrasa également d'une lueur rougeâtre, et une petite explosion se produisit, projetant Hiyota à une distance respectable, droit sur un mur, contre lequel elle s'encastra assez violemment. À cette vue, Shirosaki plaça nonchalamment son Zanpakutô sur son épaule, laissant apparaître sa mine hautaine.

« — T'pouvais pas offrir un peu plus de résistance ? »

La fumée entourant l'être utilisant le corps de Kurosaki Ichigo ne tarda néanmoins pas à se dissiper, de manière plutôt violente, juste dans le dos du concerné. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil furtif, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner : l'âme damnée au service de Kyôkutan, Kimatsu. Cette dernière frappa rapidement à l'aide de son sabre commandant au Temps.

Se craquant légèrement la tête, le Hollow évita la lame ennemie, en effectuant quelques petits pas sur le côté, arrachant une once de surprise à son assaillante.

« — Tiens, t'avais pas l'air si lente, la dernière fois. »

Un violent coup de genou heurta la côte de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, cette dernière laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase à quelques mètres plus loin, où l'âme damnée éprouva quelques difficultés afin de retrouver son souffle. Shirosaki effectua de nouveau quelques pas, juste en direction de la concernée. Mais avant de pouvoir agir, une autre personne s'immisçait visiblement dans la bataille, à pas relativement lents, juste derrière Kimatsu.

« — Oh ? S'étonna faussement le Hollow. Alors Général, tu te décides à combattre ?

— Tu as tout compris, c'est presque surprenant. Déclara Kyogi, en hochant positivement la tête. Vu le pouvoir dont tu disposes, il vaut mieux que je le fasse avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, tu ne penses pas ?

— '_Il vaut mieux que tu le fasses' _? Répéta lentement l'albinos, en affichant un sourire de plus en plus large, tandis que son ton virait de nouveau au sadisme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire … ? M'arrêter ? »

Le sol lui-même se fissura autour du concerné, tandis que son énergie rouge et blanche ne se dégage autour de lui. Son œil rouge, luisait d'une façon plutôt inquiétante, tandis que son Zanpakutô se souleva, pointé en direction des deux subordonnés de Meikyû, qui se trouvaient juste en face de lui.

« — Alors bonne chance. »

Les yeux de Kyogi s'écarquillèrent vivement, devant la déferlante d'énergie à laquelle il assistait aux premières loges. Évidemment, ce monstre possédait une quantité d'énergie monstrueuse, probablement bien supérieure à celle de tous les Généraux de Meikyû. L'objectif était tout de même … d'en comprendre la raison.

Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas le temps de se poser de pareilles questions, puisque le puissant Hollow fusa à toute allure en direction du Général aux cheveux verts. Ce dernier souleva son épée, mais le choc avec celui de l'adversaire entraîna un mouvement de recul très important, le Général du Mensonge plantant son sabre dans le sol, un peu plus loin, pour arrêter ledit mouvement.

Mais bien évidemment, Shirosaki, lui, ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin : son épée brillait d'une lueur particulièrement importante, alors qu'il la souleva.

« — _GETSUGA TENSHÔ _! »

Une immense colonne de lumière mêlant le rouge et le blanc se forma, explosant violemment dans les environs, jusqu'au plafond lui-même, qui s'effondra sous la violence du choc, soulevant au passage une épaisse couche de poussière.

La créature aux pouvoirs désormais amplifiés, effectua ensuite un bref mouvement de la tête, évitant un nouveau coup d'épée, signé Kimatsu. Cette dernière tiqua légèrement, à la vue de ce nouvel échec, mais ne comptait pas en rester là. Son adversaire souleva de nouveau son épée, mais manqua sa cible, de peu : cette dernière avait disparue … pour se trouver juste en face de son adversaire, dont le regard s'était détourné de cette zone, un bref instant, pour regarder plus haut, sur l'ancienne place du subordonnée de Meikyû. Kimatsu chercha immédiatement à planter sa lame dans le ventre du Hollow, mais son épée fut attrapée sans la moindre difficulté par la main gauche du monstre, qui reposa lentement son regard sur elle.

« — Pas mal essayé. »

Tensa Zangetsu s'illumina de nouveau, avant que l'hybride ne plante son épée sur le sol, provoquant une nouvelle explosion, emportant immédiatement Kimatsu, qui se retrouva de nouveau projetée plus loin, atterrissant et baignant de plus en plus dans une mare de sang fumante. À peine fut-elle capable de reprendre ses esprits, qu'elle constata la présence de son adversaire, juste au-dessus d'elle, qui tenta immédiatement de lui transpercer la tête. Par réflexe, la jeune femme plaça ses deux épées en croix, pour servir de rempart. Cela fonctionna : mais rapidement, l'âme damnée se rendit compte que ses deux épées n'allaient pas tenir bien longtemps sous le choc.

Mais le Hollow se détourna rapidement de l'âme damnée à la chevelure verte, puisqu'un rayon de flammes incandescent fonçait dans son dos. Faisant volte-face à une allure impressionnante, l'albinos de nature trancha en deux le rayon brûlant, provenant d'une Hiyota Ryûketsu encore en état de combattre.

« — HA ! T'as déjà changé de camp, pas vrai ?

— Je ne suis pas avec elle. J'ai juste besoin de t'éliminer. Grogna vivement d'exaspération, la cadette des Ryûketsu.

— Ouais ! C'est ça … amenez-vous tous ! »

Comme s'il répondait à son appel, Kyogi apparut soudainement au-dessus du monstre, affichant au passage quelques égratignures, signe que le Getsuga Tenshô lancé précédemment ne l'avait pas laissé indemne. Le Général abattit violemment son épée, mais finit par se planter sur le sol : le sonido de Shirosaki venait de faire son effet, et la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait laissait pantois toutes les âmes damnées. Se retrouvant derrière au-dessus du dernier à l'avoir attaqué, le Hollow au regard sanguinaire esquissa son éternel sourire dégénéré. Les trois cibles ne se trouvaient pas tellement loin, en-dessous de lui. Son Zanpakutô se leva de nouveau, au-dessus de sa tête.

« — _Getsuga … TENSHÔ !_ »

Une fois de plus, le château de Meikyû pâtit sérieusement de l'attaque surpuissante du monstre. Seijaku, assis sur son trône, n'avait pas effectué le moindre geste depuis l'apparition inopportune de cet être au pouvoir défiant l'imagination. Néanmoins, il semblerait que la situation ne demeure pas aussi figée, pendant très longtemps encore …

_Soul Society — Seireitei. _

Tous les alentours … continuaient de disparaître. Les ténèbres de l'Enfer consumaient tout, par le biais de ces créatures gigantesques. Nulle âme ne pouvait être sauvée. Chacun fuyait et s'accrochait comme il le pouvait à la seule once de vie qu'il pouvait encore atteindre. Telle était la véritable nature de chacun : la lâcheté, la survie, les intérêts propres. Accroupie, adossée, les mains devant le visage, Shihôin Yoruichi tremblotait.

Depuis un long moment déjà, elle ne se sentait plus elle-même. D'ordinaire, elle aimait apparaître forte devant tous, elle avait su le faire, elle avait su instaurer une forme de respect de tout le monde à son égard, quand bien même son comportement excentrique pouvait faire grincer quelques dents. Mais cette partie d'elle-même avait définitivement sombrée, dès lors que son Bankai avait été libéré pour la première fois depuis un siècle, dans le monde réel. Depuis, elle pataugeait faiblement dans l'océan de ses cauchemars.

« — Bon, t'arrête de rester comme ça ? Ça devient vraiment chiant. »

Shiba Kûkaku, chef de ce qu'il restait du Clan Shiba, se trouvait adossée au même mur, les bras croisés, un mètre à côté de sa vieille amie. Après l'échec du plan de Feux d'Artifices du Seireitei, ou du moins de sa non-pérennité sur un temps plus long, la grande sœur de Ganjû avait retrouvé l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division ici, incapable de lever le moindre doigt, ni même de sortir son visage de cette position fœtale particulièrement désobligeante pour une femme de son standing.

« — Laisse-moi. Murmura la Shihôin, sans même relever la tête. »

Son interlocutrice poussa un léger soupir. Pas de résignation, mais bien d'exaspération. La jeune femme arriva juste face à Yoruichi, avant de l'empoigner violemment par le col, la plaquant à l'instant suivant droit sur la façade ruinée du mur dans son dos. La Shinigami à la peau halée écarquilla vivement les yeux, alors que Kûkaku lui plantait un regard d'une sévérité à faire pâlir n'importe qui.

« — Et tu vas rester plantée là, comme une grosse tapette ? Maugréa l'actuelle cheffe du clan Shiba.

— Je risque pas d'être d'une grande aide. Rétorqua la concernée, en détournant légèrement le regard.

— Putain. Tu me déçois vraiment. »

Une grande claque venait d'être donnée par la dernière locutrice, droit sur le visage de l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales. Kûkaku ne tarda pas à lâcher cette dernière, tout en s'éloignant, lui tournant distinctement le dos. Légèrement sonnée par la violence exacerbée de sa camarade, Yoruichi peina, pendant quelques instants, à retrouver les esprits.

La native du Rukongai, elle, se plaça à quelques mètres, le regard posé sur cet horizon meurtri, une main sur la hanche.

« — Je ne suis pas ton amie, toi. Je connaissais une gonzesse du nom de Shihôin Yoruichi, mais je crois bien qu'elle est morte. Fulmina la brune, sans se retourner. Écoute-moi bien : j'en ai rien à cirer du Seireitei, tant pis s'il explose. Mais là, en ce moment, ça va bien plus loin qu'une simple destruction du Seireitei. Ces mecs vont changer la face entière du monde si on ne les arrête pas. Alors tu peux rester-là à pleurer si tu veux, moi je vais me bouger. »

Sans attendre la réponse de sa présumée amie, Kûkaku quitta les lieux, dominée par les ténèbres, tandis que son interlocutrice baissa légèrement le regard, honteuse.

Evidemment, bien sûr qu'elle demeurait lucide sur la situation. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que la situation ne pouvait être plus grave qu'actuellement. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait tout ça ! Les poings de la Shinigami se serrèrent violemment.

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas utiliser tous ses pouvoirs. Et ils étaient nécessaires pour ne pas faire pâle figure. _

Une guerrière doutant à ce point d'elle-même ne pouvait même pas être digne de porter une épée, ou de combattre pour une juste cause. La silhouette de Kûkaku s'éloignait de plus en plus de son champ de vision, alors que la jeune femme au regard doré se laissait aller, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fait preuve d'une pareille marque de faiblesse ? Elle ne saurait le dire. À vrai dire, elle n'y songeait pas.

Les hurlements autour d'elle, continuaient, même s'ils s'estompaient, encore et encore. Des vies disparaissaient autour d'elle, sans même qu'elle ne lève le petit doigt pour les sauver. Il n'y avait rien à faire : elle se trouvait bel et bien au plus profond du trou, et continuait de creuser.

Plus loin, Kûkaku ne tarda pas à arriver sur les vestiges d'un ancien lieu d'affrontement, apparemment. La jeune femme aux cheveux ébène en bataille ne tarda pas à reconnaître une silhouette, allongée sur le sol. Que s'était-il passé, ici ? S'approchant lentement, l'auto-proclamée meilleure artificière de la Soul Society remarqua ce corps. Une tenue relativement blanche, du moins à l'origine, pour ce qu'il en restait. Un regard émeraude figé, et un silence de mort.

Jamais elle n'avait vu cet être par ici. Pourtant, les particules ténébreuses qui flottaient encore dans les environs, confirmaient bien que cet être agonisant ne pouvait avoir été frappé que par Meikyû en personne. La moitié de masque qu'il possédait encore sur la tête semblait quant à lui caractéristique des Arrancars. Bien que ses yeux demeuraient ouverts, il ne semblait plus avoir aucune trace de vie à l'intérieur de ce corps. Mais ce qui attirait réellement l'attention de la sœur du défunt Shiba Kaien, résidait bien entendu dans ces grandes portes, toujours ouvertes. Cela n'annonçait _vraiment_, rien de bon …

Ce que la grande sœur de Ganjû ne remarqua pas, concernait l'étrange amas d'énergie sombre, autour d'elle …

_Soul Society — Rukongai. _

« — Hé, Capitaine, vous avez vu comme Rukia-chan et le Capitaine Kuchiki étaient mignons ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas aussi gentil avec moi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore ? »

Blasé, Hitsugaya Toshirô demeurait simplement assis, en attendant le grand départ pour stopper une fois pour toutes, Meikyû et ses troupes. Pour l'heure, un peu de repos ne ferait de mal à aucun des Capitaines, plus ou moins sérieusement touchés durant cette guerre, Soi Fon ayant même été éliminée au cours de l'affrontement.

« — Je vous signale que vous vous rendez encore sur le champ de bataille, mais que je ne suis pas désignée pour vous seconder. Déplora la blonde vénitienne, assise à côté de son petit Capitaine.

— C'est normal. Rétorqua ce dernier, d'un ton calme. Je te rappelle que la Quatrième Division au Rukongai n'est pas en sécurité, il faut quelqu'un pour la défendre.

— Oui, oui, et bien sûr, vous allez me faire croire que vous comptez sur moi pour faire tout ça, blablabla … Soupira la Lieutenante, en laissant sa tête plonger vers l'arrière. »

Toshirô ne répondit simplement pas. Il n'avait rien à ajouter, et que pouvait-il dire, en plus ? Le plus jeune des Capitaines se remémorait les événements passés, lentement. Comme tous les Shinigamis le pensaient plus ou moins fortement, l'histoire de la Soul Society venait probablement de prendre un sérieux coup. Il fallait pourtant tenter une dernière —et vaine ?— attaque, pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Ou alors, simplement disparaître sans le moindre regret. Le Capitaine-Commandant, Yamamoto Genryûsai, serait probablement sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais son étrange état de stase laissait songeur, et même les pouvoirs d'Orihime Inoue ne parvenaient pas à faire changer quoi que ce soit. Qu'y avait-il de réellement étonnant, lorsque l'on pouvait ressentir tout le pouvoir de ce Meikyû ?

La porte de la chambre ne tarda néanmoins pas à s'ouvrir, les deux gradés de la Dixième Division tournant leur visage d'une façon quasiment synchronisée, apercevant le nouvel arrivant : Tessai.

« — Hitsugaya-dono. Déclara le grand homme à la peau métissée. Le départ est bientôt imminent, veuillez vous préparer.

— Compris. Répliqua le jeune homme à la chevelure de neige. »

Son travail effectué, Tessai hocha simplement la tête, avant de disparaître. Toshirô se redressa rapidement, et récupéra Hyôrinmaru, posé sur la table, avant d'enfiler son haori, puisqu'il se trouvait simplement en shihakusho jusqu'à présent. Une certaine tension montait dans l'atmosphère, parmi tous les Capitaines, et chacun d'entre eux pouvait le ressentir. Le jeune homme se retourna vers sa vice-Capitaine, celle-ci lui adressant un regard un peu triste, mais sincère.

« — Je reviendrai, Matsumoto. Déclara-t-il, d'un ton plutôt sérieux.

— Je sais. Sourit doucement la jeune femme. Je peux vous faire un câlin ?

— Non. Lâcha le jeune homme, d'un air plutôt grincheux.

— Allez !

— Non.

— Quand vous reviendrez alors ?

— … Tss. On verra. Répliqua le jeune homme, bras croisés et regard détourné.

— Ouaaaais ! »

Sauf que contrairement à ses estimations, Matsumoto vint tout de même l'enlacer de façon exagérée, le serrant fortement contre elle, tandis que le natif du Rukongai affichait une mine particulièrement blasée.

Mais en réalité, une certaine sensation de malaise le prenait. Il avait beau affirmer le contraire, la certitude qu'il reviendrait en vie paraissait être un horizon lointain et difficilement accessible. Qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait ? Les deux gradés le savaient pertinemment. Toshirô se laissa simplement faire, pendant quelques instants, avant que sa subordonnée ne se décide enfin à le laisser partir, pour vaquer à ses fonctions de Capitaine.

Le jeune homme arriva rapidement dans le hall principal, où les Capitaines Kuchiki, Kurotsuchi, Hirako et Unohana semblaient déjà préparés, de même qu'Isshin Shiba et Ishida Ryûken. Hiyori Sarugaki se tenait également prête à voler au secours de son mentor, Hikifune.

« — Ah, Capitaine Hitsugaya ! S'exclama soudainement la voix de Kisuke Urahara. Nous vous attendions justement !

— Je vois. Désolé pour le retard. Répondit Toshirô, en lançant un regard furtif et accusateur envers une Rangiku Matsumoto qui ne s'en importa absolument pas, trop occupée à aller discuter avec une Rukia Kuchiki à la mine inquiète, ou une Nanao Ise fatiguée.

— Donc, comme je le disais aux autres … il y a un problème sérieux, au Seireitei. Vous l'avez remarqué également, n'est-ce pas … ?

— Les Grandes Portes Célestes. Répondit Toshirô, en plissant le regard.

— Exact. Reprit Urahara, d'un ton qui ne laissait guère place à la plaisanterie. Il est fort probable que Meikyû ait déjà emprunté ce passage … la Garde Royale va rapidement être mise à contribution, et le sort du monde entier se joue-là.

— C'est pas comme si ça arrivait tout le temps, hein. Lâcha un Shinji Hirako plutôt sarcastique sur le coup.

— Exact. Mais la menace est partie loin cette fois-ci. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre que tous les Capitaines se rétablissent. Nous devons y aller. »

Personne ne trouvait quoi que ce soit à redire. Pouvait-il en être autrement ? Le plan établit laissait entendre que Tessai et les Shinigamis envoyés au Seireitei sortiraient du bâtiment, pour que la téléportation du nécromancien fonctionne efficacement, sans transporter les locaux de la Quatrième Division. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, dorénavant …

_Ailleurs … _

Un décor blanc, qui doucement se faisait ronger. L'immense couloir blanc, reliant le Seireitei et le Reiôkyu, la Dimension Royale. Meikyû, ainsi que trois de ses Généraux avançaient lentement.

« — Vous n'auriez pas pu récupérer son âme et le contrôler ? Murmura doucement la voix de Noroi, à l'égard de son supérieur, qui ouvrait la marche.

— Malheureusement, Ulquiorra Schiffer n'a pas été un subordonné très fiable. Répondit calmement le chef des âmes damnées, en continuant sa route.

— À ce propos, Meikyû-sama, avez-vous déjà posé un pied dans la Dimension Royale ? Interrogea la voix de Yokubari.

— À mon époque, nous vivions dans la Soul Society classique également. Donc non, je n'ai jamais posé un pied ici.

— Comment avez-vous su comment ouvrir les Portes Célestes, alors ?

— Disons que quelqu'un m'a mis au courant. »

Les trois Généraux ne dirent pas un mot. La référence avait été parfaitement saisie sur ce coup-là. Mais se souvenir que quelqu'un d'autre tirait peut-être bien les ficelles à leurs dépens ne faisait jamais plaisir à entendre. Dans le sillage de l'ancien Shinigami qui leur servait de leader, les Généraux paraissaient encore tous bien affaiblis par les rudes combats menés jusqu'à présent. Et parvenir à faire plier la Garde Royale ne s'annonçait réellement pas une tâche aisée.

« — Je ressens votre inquiétude. Murmura lentement le détenteur de Kaimetsu. Ne vous en faîtes pas. Nous allons battre la Division Zéro, et vous serez libérés. »

Le grand couloir, d'un blanc immaculé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, prit lentement une teinte sombre. L'homme à la chevelure ébène se retourna vers ses subordonnés, dont la marche se stoppa également, immédiatement. L'ancien Shinigami leva la main gauche en direction de ses soldats, qui ne savaient pas réellement comment réagir. Lentement, une lueur sombre, fumante, entoura les trois Généraux, sous l'œil attentif de leur supérieur.

Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que la couche noire ne disparaisse, laissant place aux âmes damnées, dans un état absolument … parfait ?

« — Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Questionna un Yokubari, intrigué par l'évolution de la situation.

— À l'instar des Shinigamis, des Bounts ou des Quincys qui absorbent les particules spirituelles pour pouvoir se soigner, les Âmes Damnées peuvent absorber des particules provenant de l'Enfer pour faire de même. Mais vous ne le faisiez jamais volontairement, c'était un processus lent et automatique, lorsque vous étiez en Enfer. Disons qu'en tant que première Âme Damnée … je dispose de quelques privilèges, comme manipuler les particules de l'Enfer … et maintenant, mes chères Âmes Damnées, nous avons rendez-vous avec l'Histoire. »

Le bout du grand couloir se faisait visible. Le regard sombre de l'homme menant la rébellion se durcit légèrement, alors que son Zanpakutô commençait de nouveau à briller d'une sombre lueur.

« — _Shoki Seiki no Yami : __**Shimetsame.**_ »

De multiples sphères ténébreuses quittèrent à grande vitesse l'épée ténébreuse de l'homme à la chevelure toute aussi sombre. Ces pas effectués en direction des plus puissantes entités sévissant dans le camp des Shinigamis … éveillaient en lui des souvenirs vieux de milliers d'années. Des souvenirs lointains qui ressurgissaient bien souvent, à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Ces mêmes souvenirs qui le maintenaient encore en vie, lui, et sa volonté toujours intacte. En marchant ainsi, Meikyû ne pouvait s'empêcher de se revoir, avec un décalage d'un millénaire, en marchant vers l'antre du Capitaine Kyôsho Rôshin, dans le but d'accomplir sa vengeance, en même temps que ce qui lui semblait juste.

Aujourd'hui, rien de cela n'avait changé. Ou un seul fait seulement : les moyens mis en œuvre n'avaient rien à avoir. Oui, ses erreurs du passé lui avaient bien servi de leçon pour le futur qu'il allait bâtir.

Les multiples sphères ténébreuses passèrent à l'intérieur du voile de lumière blanc, souillant encore davantage ces lieux sacrés chez les Shinigamis. Une fois sortis à l'extérieur, les sphères se dirigèrent irrémédiablement vers les cieux.

Les âmes damnées touchèrent maintenant droit au but, et franchirent à leur tour l'autre côté de la Porte.

Et il n'y avait rien à dire : cet endroit … semblait réellement paradisiaque. Du moins, pour un court instant : la végétation existait à foison, des cours d'eau purs traversaient des plaines verdoyantes. Des montagnes, des villages visibles … Du moins, c'était le cas, _en bas. _Car les troupes de Meikyû se trouvaient actuellement sur de véritables escaliers célestes, menant vers un Palais gigantesque, orné de cristal, d'or et de toutes les plus précieuses pierres existantes. Ce Palais, visible d'assez loin tout de même, se trouvait relié par quatre grandes branches à des palais plus petits, servant probablement de rempart contre tout envahisseur. Et c'est justement vers l'un de ces palais que les âmes damnées se dirigeaient.

« — C'est un bel endroit, vraiment. Affirma une Noroi, en observant le paysage de rêve qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

— Il va disparaître. Coupa Yokubari, en suivant la marche de son supérieur.

— Merci de casser ces instants de bonheur. Répondit doucement le Général de la Malédiction. »

Les nuages sombres, liés à la précédente attaque de Meikyû, commencèrent déjà à rendre ce paysage paradisiaque moins merveilleux. L'ancien Shinigami s'avança doucement, suivi de près par ses subordonnés. Leur objectif ne se trouvait de toute manière pas en bas, mais en haut, là où trônait l'être décidant de tout à la Soul Society. Mais il fallait d'abord passer par ce plus petit palais … l'avantage étant qu'il ne fallait pas tout gravir un à un, la configuration des lieux faisant en sorte que les quatre palais formaient une protection circulaire.

Au-dessus des marches d'escaliers menant à l'un d'eux, une ombre se tenait déjà là, alors que les ombres ténébreuses des Âmes Damnées arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

_Two Steps From Hell — Skyworld _

« — _'Si un jour, vous perdez espoir, regardez vers les cieux et retrouvez-le.' _Murmura la personne qui attendait les envahisseurs.

— Jolie phrase. Complimenta simplement Meikyû. Qu'est-elle supposée signifier ?

— Que ces Palais qui flottent au-dessus des peuples du Reiôkyu ne doivent pas tomber.

— Et tu penses pouvoir nous arrêter … ? »

La brise légère faisait flotter légèrement son haori haut de gamme, ainsi que ses cheveux violets, qui bougeaient dans un mouvement régulier. L'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division formerait ainsi le premier mur entre les affres de l'Enfer et les Jardins du Paradis. Le regard teinté de sérieux, la Garde Royale ne laissait aucune place au moindre comportement enfantin. Aujourd'hui, comme jamais auparavant, il fallait qu'elle se montre digne du Zanpakutô qu'elle sortait doucement de son fourreau.

« — La question n'est pas de savoir si je pense pouvoir le faire. Affirma la Shinigami, tandis qu'une aura blanche commença à l'entourer. _Fais régner les cieux …__** Seitenkû**_. »

La douce brise et le soleil luisant avaient tous deux laissés leur place.

Le monde ténébreux amené par Meikyû et son armée, se retrouvait dorénavant confronté à un vent de plus en plus important, au fur et à mesure que l'épée Royale, Seitenkû, commençait à se libérer … 

Les âmes damnées, en face d'elle, se préparaient déjà. La plus grande bataille depuis des siècles était sur le point d'éclater. Les Généraux constatèrent rapidement que les cieux eux-mêmes se mirent à s'agiter, les nuages se formant en plusieurs vortex, et des tornades aux dimensions impressionnantes descendaient, apparaissant autour d'eux.

« — Je suis Kirio Hikifune. Annonça la jeune femme au haori blanc. Préparez-vous …

— Nous le sommes déjà. Affirma Meikyû, en plissant légèrement le regard. »

Ses troupes ne tardèrent pas à suivre ses propos, chacun ayant dégainé leur sabre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hikifune avait à faire avec ces être-là. Lors de l'expédition dans le domaine des Sumika, tout n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu. Cette fois-ci, l'histoire ne se répéterait pas. L'aura blanche autour de la Shinigami Royale continuait de croître, tandis que les Âmes Damnées, Meikyû excepté, commençaient sérieusement à être gênés par les secousses liées aux vents puissants de Seitenkû.

« — Approche, Kirio Hikifune … »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE ASCENT 2 — CELESTIAL DANCE**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Les mauvaises surprises de ce que l'on achète à bas prix » **

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Ce nouveau magasin, _Le Paradis des Soldes, _était vraiment incroyable ! Pas vrai Capitaine ?! Les prix étaient si bas !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya (irrité) : **Mmh.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que le bras de mon Action-Man édition Collector 2007 ultra-rare est détaché ?! C'est pourri.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Ah bon c'est vrai ? Moi ma brosse à cheveux _Matsumoto's Perfection _est plutôt bien pourtant !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **M'en fous. C'est mon Action Man qui compte. J'me suis fait arnaquer, j'en étais sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas valoir moins que l'Action-Man édition super collector Deluxe 2002.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Euuuh …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Et pourquoi Dragoon ne sort pas de ma toupie ?! Y'a marqué qu'il sortait pour faire ses supers attaques !

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Je crois pas que ce soit vraiment de la faute des vendeurs …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? T'y connais rien. Dragoon sortait toujours de toutes les toupies que j'avais, sauf celle-là.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Heu, vous … avez eu des hallucinations, Capitaine.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Exactement comme Tyson dans l'épisode 1 de Beyblade. Ça veut dire que Dragoon existe pour de vrai. Écoute … je l'entends. Je l'entends-là.

**Hyôrinmaru : **C'est moi … le Dragon bleu …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya (court, saute et lance la toupie) : **OUUUUUUUUUUH ! DRAGOON ! APPARAÎT ! OUUUUUUUHHH ! RYÛSENKA !

_La toupie se casse sur le mur. _

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **… Vieille toupie de merde.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Vous êtes sûr que Dragoon a Ryûsenka vous ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Il m'a dit oui, pff. Allez, j'me casse.

_Ailleurs … _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **C'est trop cool, je ne pensais pas pouvoir acheter Pokémon Version Cristal pour 2 €.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Hé, Capitaine Aizen, comment ça se fait que vous payiez en euros ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Laisse tomber, Gin. C'est pour que les lecteurs, les personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux (après moi bien sûr) n'aient pas à faire le calcul et la conversion en yens. Et puis on s'en fout, Gin. Dépêche-toi plutôt d'aller allumer ma Gameboy Advance, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir la rallumer.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Elle est où ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Dans le tiroir, en-dessous des photos de moi et de Sacha.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Ah ouais ! J'l'ai trouvé !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ah … j'ai tellement hâte de capturer Suicune et de battre mon rival. Je vais sûrement l'appeler Ichigo le nul. Mdr.

**Ichimaru Gin : **MDR MDR MDR.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Haha, Gin, je sais que mon humour est transcendantal, mais tu devrais te calmer ou bien tu mourras d'une crise cardiaque.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Ptdr. Nan mais Cap'taine Aizen, le noir de tout à l'heure qui vous a donné le jeu et qui ressemblait à Tôsen-san vous a arnaqué.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Quoi ?

**Ichimaru Gin : **Bah ouais, le jeu reste bloqué. Le professeur Chen n'a même pas le temps de venir.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Aie aie aie. Ça fait mal. Aie aie aie.

_Aizen Sôsuke tue Ulquiorra Schiffer. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Comment … ose-t-il … ?

**Ichimaru Gin : **Il vous a bien niqué, hein ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Mmh. Je vais donc devoir mettre sa réputation en péril. Va créer un groupe sur Facebook pour dénoncer cette horrible personne.

_Ailleurs … _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ?!

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Oh, ça va, hein …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Si j'achète le DvD : _Bleach Saison 1 - 3 Intégral, ce n'est_ pas pour regarder _Le Roi Lion _!

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Mais c'est pas si grave, c'est bien le Roi Lion ! Simba est trop mignon au début !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais bah c'est pas lui qui va faire mon Bankai, hein … T'façon, ce vendeur était trop louche.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **C'était Urahara, hein …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bah voilà. T'as tout compris.

_Ailleurs … _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Urahara Kisuke. Je t'ai vu mettre un déguisement d'Africain pour vendre tes produits. Explique-toi.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Bah, c'est une technique commerciale ! Je me déguise en blanc pour les blancs, en noir pour les noirs … les blancs achètent plus chez les blancs, et les noirs chez les noirs ! Voyons, Kuchiki-san !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je vois. Maintenant je veux être remboursé.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Mais pour quoi donc, Kuchiki-san ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Ne fais pas l'ignorant avec moi. Je voulais un pyjama Monsieur Algue avec des rayures bleues. Ma commande est arrivée avec deux semaines de retard, et ce sont des chaussettes Chappy roses que j'ai reçues. Je n'en veux pas.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Euuh … bah … c'est pas ma faute, votre sœur a peut-être commandé des chaussettes Chappy !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **J'ai déjà demandé à Rukia. Elle m'a affirmé avoir commandé un bonnet Chappy rose. Tu vas périr.

**Urahara Kisuke : **ATTENDEZ ! Voyons … car … le prochain chapitre de Rising Hell sortira Samedi, et se nommera _The Ascent 2 — Celestial Dance _!

**Kirio Hikifune : **Youhou ! Urahara Kisuke ! J'ai commandé un micro chez toi, et j'ai reçu une brosse à dents …

**Urahara Kisuke : **Eh bah …

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Toi le caméraman, coupe. Je vais tuer Urahara Kisuke derrière le dos des gens. Mon honneur sera sauf.


	88. The Ascent 2 - Celestial Dance

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors que Shirosaki, désormais éveillé, fait des ravages dans le château de Meikyû, Kûkaku, qui se trouve au Seireitei, tente de secouer Shihôin Yoruichi pour la remettre en selle. Devant l'amorphie de son amie, la jeune femme se rend elle-même près des grandes Portes Célestes où elle retrouve un Ulquiorra Schiffer sans vie. _

_Pendant ce temps, les troupes de Shinigamis, repliées dans le Rukongai, s'apprête à se rendre immédiatement au Seireitei pour le reprendre. Enfin, Meikyû et ses Généraux pénètrent finalement au Reiôyu, la Dimension Royale, où Kirio Hikifune les attendaient … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Haikyakû **

Cavalier du Diable plutôt complaisant, Haikyakû est plutôt bon vivant malgré son rang. Il apprécie notamment particulièrement les poissons et les tomates.

_**CHAPTER LXXXVIII : THE ASCENT 2 — CELESTIAL DANCE**_

**I**_l souffle, le vent froid de la mort._

_Il souffle, le vent froid du désespoir._

_Subsiste pourtant encore,_

_Par cette brise chaude,_

_La folle idée de pouvoir tout arrêter._

Kirio Hikifune, Garde Royale ayant hérité de Seitenkû, Zanpakutô Divin du Vent. Tel était le nom de la première barrière entre ses rêves de destruction, et son but ultime. Meikyû plissa légèrement le regard, face à l'ancienne membre du Gotei 13. D'ordinaire, cela arrivait peu qu'un Shinigami faisant partie des Treize Armées de la Cour soit muté chez la caste supérieure. Pourtant, cette femme avait eu le privilège d'inscrire son nom sur cette liste si réduite.

Il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer, quand bien même il s'agissait vraisemblablement de la plus jeune Shinigami appartenant à la Garde Royale. Celle-ci affichait un certain calme, face à un nombre assez important d'adversaire. La moindre erreur … lui serait probablement fatale.

« — Meikyû-sama. Intervint la voix de Kyôkutan, celle-ci s'avançant à côté de son supérieur. Vous devriez conserver vos forces, laissez-nous combattre à votre place. »

La Générale aux cheveux blonds disait plutôt juste, sur cette situation. Au-delà de cette simple Shinigami aux pouvoirs probablement très élevés, se tenaient encore de nombreux autres adversaires redoutables. Il ne fallait pas gaspiller toutes ses forces, trop rapidement. Quand bien même le Shimetsame, sa première ère des ténèbres, lui confiait un atout de taille. Mésestimer les capacités ennemies pourrait le conduire à une défaite totale.

« — Tu n'as pas tort. Déclara l'ancien Shinigami, en fermant légèrement les paupières.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kyôkutan ? Intervint Yokubari. Tu devrais te mettre à l'écart, ce serait mieux pour toi.

— Je pourrais te tuer par accident, tu sais ?

— Ça suffit, ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer. Coupa Noroi, en avançant également en direction de Kirio Hikifune. Aussi puissant soit un membre de la Garde Royale … je doute qu'il abatte trois Généraux facilement. »

Hikifune plissa légèrement son regard, le vent continuant de souffler bruyamment et violemment. Les trois Généraux avaient déjà dégainé leurs épées. Combattre sur des marches d'escaliers célestes n'apparaissait pas comme étant la meilleure solution possible, mais cela n'avait guère de réelle importance. De toute manière, l'entrée du Palais était suffisamment large pour engager une bataille ici.

Meikyû, lui, se posta légèrement en retrait. Il avait encore du temps : le Gotei 13 devait se restructurer et s'il tentait de venir ici … il disparaîtrait, tout simplement.

Seitenkû se leva, et les tornades offrant un décor apocalyptique se murent alors, de façon circulaire, comme pour montrer qu'aucune échappatoire ne pourrait exister. Mais il en fallait davantage, pour impressionner trois âmes damnées ayant déjà connu l'Enfer lui-même. La Shinigami aux cheveux violets en était parfaitement consciente. Les derniers échecs qui furent les siens, lui avaient également permis de grandir. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement …

_Palais du Roi des Esprits — Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Meikyû … _

_Rikuchi Rôshin avait achevé son petit discours, sur la nécessité de l'emporter pour la Division Zéro. Évidemment, chacun connaissait déjà l'importance, l'enjeu d'une pareille guerre. Mais pourtant, se confronter à une situation réelle et sortir du cadre théorique s'avérait toujours être une tâche plus ardue que les autres. Alors que le Capitaine de l'Élément Terrestre demeurait dans la salle principale, les autres Shinigamis sur les lieux, la quittèrent, en empruntant un couloir commun. Alors que Netsujô Kakusu avançait la première, suivie de Taikai Meirô et Shunô Kaminari, Hikifune, elle, paraissait légèrement à la traîne, perdue dans des pensées profondes._

_Et ce petit retard à l'allumage ne tarda pas à être repéré par ses camarades. _

_« — Hé, Kirio ? Souffla la voix de Taikai, le Shinigami maîtrisant l'élément Aquatique. Il t'arrive quoi ? Tu songes à fuir ? Inutile, le Capitaine Rôshin va te rattraper._

— _Heu, tu me parlais ? _

— _Tch. Aucune trace de flow chez cette femme. Déplora le Capitaine aux cheveux bleus secouant négativement la tête. _

— _Dîtes … Reprit la plus jeune Shinigami des lieux, en ignorant royalement son précédent interlocuteur. Si l'on perd … qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver aux autres ?_

— _Tes 'autres', tu sais quoi ? Ils m'ont l'air bien vague. Et je précise que ce n'est pas un jeu de mot. Vague. Eau. Vous avez compris ?_

— _Kirio. Intervint lentement la voix de Netsujô, laquelle s'était retournée vers sa camarade, avançant au passage de quelques pas vers elle. Ne me dis pas que tu hésites encore ? _

— _Ç-Ça dépend ce que tu veux dire, hein ! Se défend la jeune femme, en effectuant un léger pas de recul, devant ceux de son amie au regard du crépuscule. _

— _La dernière fois, tu t'es retenue dans le Domaine des Sumika._

— _C'est vite dit ça, contesta Taikai. Elle ne maîtrise pas le Bankai tu veux dire._

— _Ferme-la._

— _Ok, ok._

— _Alors … Reprit la détentrice de Tosagane. Sache que tu n'auras pas de seconde chance ici. Oublie les dommages collatéraux, et tout le reste. Tu tueras peut-être des gens, très loin en bas, par mégarde. Mais si tu échoues, tu condamneras le reste de la population. Songe-y. Tu as une mission à accomplir … alors ne te rate pas. » _

_Hikifune baissa légèrement le regard. Le souvenir douloureux de la dernière mission effectuée au Hueco Mundo résonnait encore clairement dans son esprit, comme un hymne funeste de la mort. Elle se souvenait encore de tous ces gens qui comptaient sur elle, et qu'elle avait en retour … abandonnés. _

_Mais cela n'arrivera plus dorénavant. Elle ne se poserait pas la question. Il y avait des combats à remporter. Les larmes, le désespoir et la culpabilité pourraient bien attendre … _

_Serrant le pendentif offert par celle avec qui elle conversait actuellement, l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division releva doucement le visage, plantant son regard dans celui de son aînée. _

_« — J'ai compris, Netsu-chan. Je ferai mon travail. Merci, Netsu-chan._

— _Arrête de me remercier alors que tu devrais le comprendre toi-même. Soupira légèrement la concernée, en se retournant, avant de ressentir l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa jeune collègue, dans son dos._

— _Je veux gagner pour te revoir encore. Murmura l'ancienne supérieure d'Hiyori Sarugaki. _

— _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur les liens entre les gens ?_

— _Aucune importance. Je veux te revoir … alors je te promets que je resterai en vie, et que tu dois faire la même chose. » _

_Devant les deux demoiselles, Taikai Meirô lança un regard à Shunô Kaminari, qui ne semblait guère d'humeur à plaisanter. Contrairement à lui. Écartant les bras, levant les sourcils, et prenant une expression que l'on pourrait qualifier de peu sérieuse, le Shinigami Royal ne tarda pas à s'exclamer. _

_« — Pas de déclaration sentimentale, mon frère ? _

— _Oublie. _

— _Quel sens de l'humour peu développé. Enfin, je ne peux pas vous le reprocher à vous autres. Soupira le jeune homme, en abaissant doucement ses lunettes de soleil. Allons, les gars. On fêtera notre victoire comme il se le doit, hein ? » _

_Two Steps From Hell — Archangel (Voice &amp; Choir)_

_Le groupe s'est séparé, après ces derniers instants partagés. Unis par une cause commune, chacun savait pertinemment ce qui lui restait à faire. _

Et Hikifune n'échappait pas à la règle. Yokubari fonçait droit dans sa direction, probablement pour la tester, elle et ses capacités. Alors elle ne se priverait pas pour en faire une démonstration. Le Meikaitana de Yokubari frappa, mais se stoppa instantanément, bloqué par une barrière d'air séparant la Shinigami de l'Âme Damnée. Ce dernier tiqua vivement, constatant qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à avancer face à cela.

Hikifune, elle, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste. Son Zanpakutô se leva néanmoins, et un petit coup suffit à projeter violemment le Général de l'Avarice à plusieurs mètres plus loin, ce dernier cherchant à se rééquilibrer de manière peu académique, sous le regard discrètement moqueur de Kyôkutan. Mais la blonde n'avait pas le temps de trop s'appesantir là-dessus : Hikifune venait juste d'apparaître devant ses yeux, au prix d'un vif shunpô.

« — Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement. Grommela la Générale, en abaissant violemment son sabre, rougeoyant. »

Mais exactement comme Yokubari, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à atteindre son adversaire : il semblait que le Zanpakutô Divin lui-même émettait une barrière via l'aura constamment dégagée depuis la libération du Shikai. Vivement, une bourrasque repoussa violemment Kyôkutan, qui chuta à quelques encablures, s'écrasant violemment sur le sol. Autant dire que ce coup avait atteint probablement davantage atteint sa fierté et son égo, que son corps.

Ne restait alors plus que Noroi, qui ne tarda pas non plus à lancer sa propre offensive : un éclat rougeoyant fila, droit en direction de la Capitaine. Cette dernière fit rapidement volte-face, et un coup de son épée eut le même effet que précédemment : le vent dégagé par Seitenkû repoussa l'attaque d'une Générale relativement calme pour l'occasion.

« — Tu sembles plutôt déterminée. Concéda la femme au regard argenté. Mais nous avons aussi une bonne raison de combattre.

— Je n'en doute pas. Répondit la Shinigami en soulevant de nouveau son épée, prête à éliminer son adversaire. »

Mais point de précipitation : un rayon rouge écarlate frappa, juste dans le dos d'Hikifune. Cette dernière disparut à l'aide d'un shunpô, évitant l'attaque provenant de Kyôkutan, encore accroupie mais surtout courroucée pour l'occasion. Se retrouvant légèrement dans les airs, la Garde Royale ne tarda pas à pointer son épée en direction de la blonde au regard si dur.

« — _Yaiba no Kaze _! »

Le vent concentré au bout de la lame, ne tarda pas à se condenser, en une lame d'air visiblement très puissante. Les yeux de Kyôkutan se plissèrent, cette dernière se préparant déjà à contre-attaquer. L'attaque de la Garde Royale s'abattit violemment, tandis que l'âme damnée déclencha un de ses rayons rougeoyants.

_Ce vent reste de l'énergie spirituelle. Je peux l'affaiblir. _Songea la Générale de la Démesure. Le choc entre les deux techniques ne tarda pas à tourner en faveur de l'air condensé, qui écrasa en un rien de temps le coup de Kyôkutan. Mais cette dernière ne semblait guère s'en inquiéter réellement, et empoigna son Meikaitana bien solidement, avant de lancer une deuxième attaque, sous l'œil attentif de son adversaire. Un deuxième choc, bien plus proche eut lieu.

Les yeux d'Hikifune s'écarquillèrent : le rayon rougeoyant venait de passer au travers de son Yaiba no Kaze, laissant la Générale de Meikyû sans le moindre dégât. À vrai dire, elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais cela devait tout de même être envisageable. La technique de Kyôkutan fut de toute manière également balayée par un vent puissant, l'éparpillant dans les environs, arrachant un soupçon de colère chez la jeune femme.

« — Tout ça pour ça. Siffla la voix de Yokubari, apparaissant juste dans le dos de Kirio, le sabre prêt à agir. »

Cette dernière pivota rapidement, et attrapa le poignet du Général dans un mouvement éclair, avant de le projeter violemment droit vers le sol, contre lequel il s'écrasa violemment. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hikifune dû également faire avec un assaut provenant du sabre de Noroi, l'éclat rougeoyant passant à quelques centimètres de son visage. La Shinigami empoigna solidement son Zanpakutô, avant de foncer vers le sol, la lame du sabre luisant d'un éclat puissant.

Sentant le danger venir, Yokubari se redressa, avant de sauter en arrière, de quelques mètres. Étrangement, Hikifune ne stoppa pas sa course, et planta sa lame dans le sol.

« — _Kyôfuu. _Murmura la Shinigami à la chevelure pourpre. »

Une fois Seitenkû entré en contact avec le sol, un violent cratère se forma, mais bien plus encore : le Kyôfuu étant d'ordinaire une technique concentrant le vent avec une pression énorme, celui-ci se répandit dans les environs, dans une bourrasque très violente.

Les trois Généraux furent tous emportés, dans des directions opposées, frappés par la puissante démonstration de pouvoir dont pouvait faire preuve la Garde Royale. Seul Meikyû tenait encore debout, les yeux légèrement plissés. Évidemment, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une bataille aisée …

_Enfers — Château de Meikyû. _

« — Rien de mieux ? Tss. »

Le Hollow ayant sévi à l'intérieur du corps de Kurosaki Ichigo se tenait au milieu de ses trois adversaires du jour. Un de ses Getsuga Tenshô venait de faire mouche, explosant dans tous les environs, et apparemment, l'onde de choc résultant de cette offensive avait plus ou moins affectée ses opposants : Kyogi se portait relativement bien, tout comme Kimatsu —qui avait probablement fait preuve de fourberie— mais Hiyota, elle, semblait avoir été bien emportée.

L'âme damnée aux cheveux sombres cherchait à reprendre convenablement ses esprits, mais la tâche s'annonçait ardue.

« — Tu t'emportes un peu vite, mon ami. Déclara Kyogi, en se redressant, chassant la poussière aux alentours. Nous ne sommes pas vaincus. Surtout moi.

— Pas pour longtemps. Ricana presque nerveusement le Hollow, en pointant son arme en direction du Général au regard vert. »

Ce dernier avait beau utiliser des tournures de phrases relativement humoristiques durant son affrontement avec cette créature, il ne pouvait nier que pour le moment, il séchait relativement. Fort heureusement, ce Hollow semblait surtout être un amas de force brute qui ne réfléchissait probablement qu'après ses actes. À partir de ce constat-là … il y avait bien un moyen de le terrasser.

Mais à peine fut-il perdu un instant dans ses pensées, que Shirosaki se trouvait dorénavant juste en face de lui, l'arrachant à ses déblatérations, pour lui asséner un violent coup d'épée. Par réflexe, l'âme damnée plaça son Meikaitana en opposition, mais recula grandement sous le coup du premier choc.

Le Général n'eut guère le temps de se rééquilibrer, que son adversaire fonçait déjà droit sur lui à une vitesse particulièrement impressionnante, pour lui infliger un nouveau coup de Zanpakutô.

Le Hollow manqua néanmoins sa cible, qui disparut : et visiblement, Kyogi s'avéra tout aussi surpris, de se retrouver juste à côté de Kimatsu. Cette dernière venait d'user de son pouvoir spatial afin de le tirer d'un bien mauvais pas.

« — Ah, Kimatsu-chan ! Je savais qu'au-delà de nos couleurs de cheveux, un lien puissant nous unissait.

— Je ne préfère pas. Répondit calmement la jeune femme, sans poser l'œil sur son interlocuteur. »

Car détourner l'attention de ce monstre, l'espace d'un instant, suffisait à lui offrir l'opportunité de mettre un terme à sa vie. Durant les courts échanges jusqu'à présent, l'âme damnée s'en était parfaitement rendu compte. Et le dénommé Shirosaki ne semblait d'ailleurs pas d'un naturel très patient, puisque son sonido l'emmena quelques instants après son échec, juste dans le dos de ses proies. Instantanément, Kimatsu se retourna pour lui porter un double coup d'épée, contré dans un laps de temps particulièrement impressionnant par deux coups de Tensa Zangetsu. La subordonnée de Kyôkutan écarquilla d'ailleurs les yeux, dès lors qu'un liquide chaud commençait à couler le long de son flanc : non seulement ce Hollow avait réussi à stopper les deux attaques simultanées de ses épées, mais également à lui infliger cette —certes mineure— blessure ?

Kyogi tenta à son tour de profiter de la légère ouverture créée par Kimatsu afin d'atteindre le Hollow. Mais le Général du Mensonge eut à peine le temps de soulever son épée, que le sonido de Shirosaki amena ce dernier dans son dos. Décidant de faire volte-face pour répondre à ce mouvement, Kyogi sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule, et comprit bien rapidement qui en était le propriétaire, dans son dos.

« — T'as pas l'niveau, mec. Souffla la voix de l'être monochrome. »

Tensa Zangetsu s'illumina de nouveau, et créa au passage une violente déflagration, projetant immédiatement Kyogi, ce dernier s'encastrant droit sur le mur du fond.

Son assaillant ne tarda pas à entreprendre une énième offensive, mais à peine avança-t-il d'un pas, qu'un cercle de flammes commença à l'entourer. Plissant les yeux, Shirosaki se retourna nonchalamment, pour apercevoir le visage épuisé d'une Hiyota Ryûketsu contrariée. Cette dernière se trouvait à genoux, quelques mètres plus loin, son épée plantée dans le sol.

« — _Yokuogentô_.

— Pff. Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ? »

Changeant une nouvelle fois de cible, la créature ayant hanté les cauchemars de Kurosaki Ichigo effectua un bond … mais constata qu'une étrange barrière brûlante avait déjà été érigée, à une vitesse très importante. Alors qu'il entreprit de donner un coup de Tensa Zangetsu droit sur le mur enflammé, le monstre au regard rouge-sang se stoppa dans son élan.

« — Ah ouais. J'me souviens, tu brûles l'énergie de tes ennemis, hein ? Articula l'albinos, un sourire aux lèvres. Dommage que j'sois si observateur. »

Hiyota fronça vivement les sourcils, lorsqu'elle vit son mur se faire transpercer par un rayon rougeoyant et surpuissant : un Cero. Rien d'étonnant provenant d'un Hollow, après tout. La jeune femme sauta, pour éviter le choc, avec succès. Néanmoins, elle vit rapidement une main lui attraper le visage, avant de la lancer sans ménagement droit sur le sol. La sœur cadette des Ryûketsu réagit avec promptitude, et planta son Meikaitana droit sur le sol, faisant s'effondrer ce dernier, et posant seulement un genou à terre, avant de lancer une réplique immédiate, projetant des flammes incandescentes droit sur celui qui combattait sous les traits de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mais elle constata rapidement qu'il ne se trouvait déjà plus à sa place, mais se situait juste dans son dos.

« — Tu t'débrouilles mieux que j'le pensais, fillette. Mais tu vas clamser, s'cuse. »

Pour toute réponse, Hiyota chercha immédiatement à lui infliger un coup de pied dans la côte : fait inutile, la main gauche du Hollow attrapa sa botte blanche et coupa instantanément son élan, avant que lui-même ne lui inflige un coup de pied, projetant avec une violence certaine la jeune femme, droit vers un mur.

Là-bas, elle fut pourtant rattrapée : au prix d'un effort physique conséquent, Ketsurui Ryûketsu venait de réceptionner sa sœur en plein vol.

« — Nee-chan …

— Calme-toi. Murmura la concernée, sans détourner les yeux du puissant Hollow qui fanfaronnait clairement, depuis son apparition. »

L'aînée des Ryûketsu se tenait à genoux, serrant légèrement sa sœur contre elle : ses réserves d'énergie se rapprochaient progressivement du néant, et Hiyota s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Elle allait devoir stopper cela rapidement, mais comment ? Ce monstre surpassait tous les combattants du château avec une aisance particulièrement importante … !

Anticipant une nouvelle attaque le dérangeant dans ses plans, Shirosaki fonça soudainement droit sur Kimatsu, en faisant exploser une énergie impressionnante depuis son Zanpakutô. Malgré ses pouvoirs liés à la manipulation de l'espace, Kimatsu ne pouvait s'en sortir dans une pareille situation : l'âme damnée fut secouée sérieusement, le sang tombant de plus en plus sur son corps, avant que le Hollow ne l'attrape directement par le cou, avant de la plaquer avec sauvagerie droit sur le mur. La petite sphère rougeoyante se formant au bout de l'épée laissait clairement penser qu'un Cero mettrait un terme à l'existence de l'âme damnée.

Pourtant, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit : Kimatsu elle-même disparu, tombant en poussière, quand bien même Shirosaki n'avait pas encore lancé son attaque ? Le Hollow élargit grand les yeux, devant ce spectacle inhabituel.

Lorsque des bruits de pas vinrent de son dos, laissant apparaître un Kyogi, affichant une mine plutôt satisfaite.

« — _'T'as pas le niveau, mec'. _Mon cher, il va falloir se méfier des plus faibles, la prochaine fois.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, enfoiré ?!

— Mais serait-ce une attaque de panique ? Ne t'en fais pas, mon ami. Tu es bien capable de deviner, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis le Général du Mensonge. Et la Kimatsu que tu croyais avoir attrapée n'était rien d'autre que le fruit de ton imagination. La question est : _quand t'ai-je touché ?_ Pas vrai ? C'est étrange, hein ? En fait, je ne t'ai jamais touché au sens propre du terme.

— 'Tain, tu peux pas abréger un peu ? Grommela le Hollow, en pointant son Zanpakutô, en face du Général.

— Je vois, je vois. Après ton Getsuga Tenshô qui nous a secoués, je dois dire … j'en ai profité pour placer mon énergie spirituelle sur Hiyota-chan et Kimatsu-chan. Ainsi, si par malheur tu les touchais directement … j'aurais eu un accès à toi, comprends-tu ?

— Quoi ?!

— Ça a pris un peu de temps, mais je pense que tu vois la vie différemment maintenant ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, je me trompe ? »

Cette brêle commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il voulait se la jouer comme ça, hein ? Parfait. Un sourire nerveux s'empara du visage de l'hybride, tandis que son énergie spirituelle commençait à croître de plus en plus.

Mais pourtant, une vive douleur frappa dans son dos, comme si quelqu'un venait de le toucher avec une lame. En retournant vivement à la réalité, Shirosaki se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne portait aucune blessure, et que personne n'avait eu l'audace de se glisser dans son dos. Mais ce type aux cheveux verts demeurait toujours debout face à lui, affichant un petit sourire narquois.

« — Le plus dangereux des animaux, reste un animal. »

_Ailleurs … _

_Le monde ténébreux … _

_Il coulait, s'enfonçait doucement à l'intérieur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de résister à cette emprise ? Pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas capable de répondre et reprendre le contrôle de __**son **__corps ?!_

_D'ordinaire, lorsque le Hollow effectuait son apparition, il y avait toujours une explication logique : Ichigo lui-même se trouvait sur le point de disparaître, et par conséquent, dans un acte avéré de survie, son alter-égo maléfique en profitait pour prendre le dessus et par la même occasion sauver sa peau. Mais en l'occurrence, il n'y avait rien qui, physiquement du moins, empêchait Ichigo d'exercer de nouveau sa domination. Car … lorsque le Hollow prenait le dessus, le Shinigami Remplaçant se trouvait bien souvent dans un mauvais état … mais là … _

_« — Tu te poses des questions. C'est une bonne chose. »_

_Juché au-dessus des nombreux gratte-ciels des environs, un homme à la silhouette ténébreuse, se tenait les jambes croisées, et les mains dans les poches. Malgré le décor nocturne qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de contempler, Ichigo Kurosaki pouvait très bien reconnaître l'ombre d'une personne supposée proche de lui : Tensa Zangetsu. Ce dernier affichait une mine plutôt sombre, comme s'il avait été sérieusement courroucé, récemment. Car malgré les paroles que l'on pourrait trouver élogieuses, proférées quelques secondes plus tôt, le ton froid et cynique du Zanpakutô se trouvait toujours bien là. _

_Depuis un moment maintenant, Ichigo arpentait les routes ténébreuses et sombres que chaque immeuble pouvait lui offrir, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose mis à part le vide. _

_« — Tensa Zangetsu. Déclara le Shinigami Remplaçant, en se dirigeant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

— _Ça doit être la première fois depuis 2 ans que tu te poses cette question. Quand les choses vont mal pour toi, et que tu cherches de l'aide ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_Nul besoin d'être un génie pour constater l'amertume et le ton plein de reproches que le jeune homme à la peau claire possédait. Ichigo lui-même se sentait un peu mal, bien en peine de fournir une réponse convenable à son pouvoir._

_« — Inutile de répondre, tu t'enfoncerais encore davantage. Siffla l'hôte des lieux, en disparaissant juste derrière le rouquin. Je sais ce que tu vas dire : tu étais occupé, tu n'avais pas le temps. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses, ou de comment est-ce que tu te sens. »_

_Les paroles directes de l'homme à la chevelure ébène avaient au moins le mérite d'être claires. Même si un peu plus de tact aurait pu être souhaitable, Ichigo ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose de toute façon. Son Zanpakutô pointa du doigt les environs, tous les environs. _

_Les mêmes immeubles qu'il avait toujours connu, surplombés par une lune d'argent qui venait de faire son apparition, apparemment. Une lune d'argent … à la teinte un peu rougeâtre, étrangement. Teinte rougeâtre qui grandissait même, au fur et à mesure ? _

_« — Tu dois te dire que cette lune rouge est nouvelle. Mais non, elle date de ta première rencontre avec Ketsurui Ryûketsu, lorsque tu as commencé à devenir une âme damnée. _

— _Je ne comprends pas. Murmura Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, concrètement ?_

— _Tu es une Âme Damnée, Ichigo. Tu es en train d'en devenir une. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela signifie ? Cela signifie que nous avons échoué. Nous n'avons pas pu te sauver, étant donné que tu nous as tourné le dos. » _

_**NEXT CHAPTER : RELEASED POWER**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Yokuogentô : **Champ de Feu Ardent.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Un parent d'élève vient se plaindre auprès du prof » **

**Kirio Hikifune : **Vas-y Hiyori, parle-moi des problèmes que tu avais eu à l'école !

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **Les autres disaient que j'étais moche et le professeur ne disait rien.

**Kirio Hikifune (choquée) : **COMMENT ? Monsieur Aizen, avez-vous une explication ?!

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Outre que le fait que ce ne soit pas moi qui étais là au moment où la dénommée Sarugaki Hiyori s'est faite insultée de moche, je trouve que ce n'est pas une insulte tant la réalité va bien au-delà.

**Kirio Hikifune : **Mais je …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Cela dit, Sarugaki Hiyori n'a pas à endurer un tel supplice. En tant que professeur le plus méritant de tous, je me dois d'assurer la protection de mes élèves.

**Tout le monde : **(Il s'y croit vraiment … ?)

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **On me mettait toujours des mauvaises notes aussi.

**Kirio Hikifune : **Pourquoi avait-elle toujours de mauvaises notes ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Car Sarugaki Hiyori n'était pas très intelligente. Heureusement dans le futur des personnes comme Abarai Renji ont foulé l'Académie des Shinigamis pour pousser le niveau encore plus bas.

**Renji Abarai : **Hurle, Zabimaru !

**Kirio Hikifune : **Ça ne se fait pas !

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Moi aussi je voudrai me plaindre ! Mon fils Toshirô ne voit pas le tableau parce qu'il n'a pas de chaise à sa taille !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ah oui, c'est en effet malheureux. Mais je n'avais pas vu cet enfant. Mdr.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Et vous trouvez ça drôle ?!

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Non. Mais je trouve que je clash comme un malade. Un malade divin. Cela dit, je suis le meilleur des professeurs, alors j'écoute vos plaintes.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **D'accord, eh bien un dénommé Ichimaru Gin n'arrête pas d'embêter mon petit Toshirô en lui volant ses stylos !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **…

**Ichimaru Gin : **Genre, ses stylos ne sont même pas adaptés à ma taille. MDR.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **MDRR

**Ichimaru Gin : **MDRRR

**Ginjô Kugo : **MDR

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Ça suffit, cessez de vous moquer de lui !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je ne riais pas. Enfin, c'était drôle tout de même. Mais oui, sachez que c'est un problème. Gin est un élève perturbé. Il imagine que la classe est une jungle et qu'il est l'Anaconda super-prédateur de cet endroit. Votre fils n'est pas la première victime.

**Kirio Hikifune : **Ouais, ma Hiyori-chan aussi !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Fort heureusement pour vous, en plus d'être un excellent professeur, pédagogue, intelligent et extrêmement beau gosse, je suis aussi un expert en capture de Pokémons, et tout le monde sait que Gin imagine aussi être un Abo. Je vais donc le capturer et régler tout le problème.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Ah, je suis heureuse de savoir que les choses vont s'améliorer.

**Kirio Hikifune : **Oui, je suis aussi soulagée.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **STOP ! C'est quoi ces conneries ?

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Bah c'est la preview du chapitre suivant, _Released Power, _pourquoi ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Abo. Par ici.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Grr …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **C'est n'importe quoi.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Bah … écoutez …

_Flashback _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouah, on fait comment pour respecter un script pareil ?

**Kirio Hikifune : **C'est facile ! C'est moi le parent d'élève, et Hiyori l'enfant !

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **MAMAN MAMAN MAMAN MAMAN !

**Hirako Shinji : **… Dégoûtant.

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **MAMAN MAMAN MAMAN MAMAN !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Horrible. On pourrait pas avoir un vrai parent d'élève qui viendrait se plaindre plutôt ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Très bien. Dans ce cas-là, je serai le professeur. Le meilleur de tous les professeurs, le plus intelligent, le plus beau et le plus compréhensif. La psychologie de l'enfant n'a aucun secret pour moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait cours à l'Académie des Shinigamis et j'étais un homme exemplaire. Maintenant, je ne suis plus un homme car je transcende l'espèce humaine, les Shinigamis, les Hollows.

**Ginjô Kugo : **MAMAN MAMAN MAMAN MAMAN !

**Tout le monde : … **

**Ginjô Kugo : **Bah quoi ? Genre j'ai plus le droit d'avoir une mère, c'est ça ?

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **NAN LAISSEZ-MOI ÊTRE LA MÈRE PITIÉ !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Et Toshirô sera ton gamin, c'est ça … ?

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Bah oui !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bonne idée.

**Kirio Hikifune : **On peut être deux mères après tout !

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **OK !


	89. Released Power

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Kirio Hikifune engage le combat contre les trois Généraux de Meikyû, ce dernier restant légèrement en retrait. La Garde Royale parvient à prendre l'ascendant. _

_Pendant ce temps, en Enfer, Shirosaki continue de faire des ravages, mais semble touché par une technique employée par Kyogi, et qu'Ichigo apprend par Tensa Zangetsu, qu'il devient progressivement, une âme damnée … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Heisei **

Une des Cavalière du Diable, n'étant pas particulièrement intéressée par les combats. Elle aurait même tendance à ne pas se soucier de la vie …

_**CHAPTER LXXXIX : RELEASED POWER**_

**L**e regard d'Ichigo suffisait amplement à traduire le désarroi dans lequel les paroles de son propre Zanpakutô venaient de le plonger. Un état de choc, de stase, duquel le rouquin ne semblait pas pouvoir sortir.

« — Devenir … une Âme Damnée ? Répéta lentement le jeune homme, en cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

— Exact. Rétorqua Tensa Zangetsu, sans ménagement. C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Ta confiance idiote envers cette Ryûketsu Ketsurui t'aura conduit à ta perte. Tu aurais peut-être pu changer les choses, si tu t'y étais pris dès le départ. Mais tu ne t'es même pas posé cette question.

— Mais … qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver … ?

— Cela dépend. Si tu parviens à reprendre le contrôle de toi, tu seras une Âme Damnée. Si tu laisses ton Hollow garder ton corps, il sera une Âme Damnée. Mais ça ne devrait guère le déranger. »

Les poings du Shinigami Remplaçant se serrèrent. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire … Il ne voulait pas être condamné à mort, à errer sans but ni vie. Ichigo baissa doucement la tête. Avait-il eu tort de faire confiance à Ketsurui-san ? Après tout, elle ne voulait pas le transformer volontairement tel un monstre … mais y avait grandement participé. Alors … devait-il lui en vouloir ?

_« — HAHAHA ! Mon Roi ! Je m'éclate là-haut. Et vu que tu sembles enfin comprendre la situation, t'inquiète … je vais te venger. Je vais buter cette gonzesse, et tu regarderas tout ça tranquillement, ok ? _

— Rends-moi mon corps ! Hurla le détenteur de Tensa Zangetsu, en redressant le visage.

— _ALORS ESSAIE DE LE PRENDRE ! HAHAHA ! »_

Sauf qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre, cette fois-ci. Le Shinigami à la tignasse orange ferma lentement les paupières. Attendre et espérer ne rimerait à rien. Déprimer parce qu'il devenait petit à petit une âme damnée non plus. Il avait encore une tâche importante à accomplir. Il avait encore de nombreux amis à sauver d'une mort certaine. Oui … au final, peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait de lui, s'il ne pouvait offrir ne serait-ce qu'une voie dans laquelle ses camarades pourraient s'engouffrer, et décider de l'avenir … alors il le ferait.

Et pour commencer, il allait reprendre la possession de _son _corps.

Tensa Zangetsu, lui, demeura silencieux à la vue de son propriétaire. Ichigo avait grandi, durant ces dernières années. Cela pouvait facilement se voir. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire à une situation pareille. Les choix qu'il prendrait s'avéreront cruciaux.

_Enfer — Château de Meikyû._

Le large sourire de Shirosaki n'annonçait rien de bon à Kyogi. Ce dernier venait pourtant de le toucher à l'aide de son pouvoir du Mensonge. Ainsi, ses sens allaient être troublés. Et … n'agissant qu'à l'instinct, cette créature devait à coup sûr se servir de sa perception visuelle et auditive pour se déplacer et attaquer ses victimes. Alors pourquoi semblait-il encore si confiant ?

Le Général aux cheveux verts plissa le regard, avant de soulever son épée : conserver ce masque de prudence ne serait pas de trop.

« — HAHAHAHA ! Explosa soudainement l'albinos, d'un rire bien plus qu'hystérique.

— Je sais que je suis naturellement drôle, mais bon … Répondit Kyogi, en haussant les épaules.

— Tu crois m'avoir avec _ça _? Te fous pas de moi, gamin. Sourit largement l'être sous les traits de Kurosaki Ichigo. Je vais éclater toi, et ton pouvoir … sans la moindre difficulté … »

L'énergie spirituelle du Hollow crût encore soudainement, comme s'il voulait défier les limites de l'imagination. Le sol tremblait excessivement, les murs encore debout faisant de même, tandis que Shirosaki passa soudainement à l'offensive. Mais il ne visait étrangement pas Kyogi, se dirigeant en un rien de temps vers les deux sœurs Ryûketsu.

« — … Mais avant … faut que j'te dise que je ressens le même sang qui coule dans nos veines ! »

Violemment, l'albinos attrapa Ketsurui par le cou, avant de la plaquer avec une grande violence sur le mur, cette dernière paraissant doucement entrer dans une phase d'inconscience.

Forcément, Hiyota ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire devant un pareil spectacle. La jeune femme se redressa et accouru rapidement vers le Hollow. Mais ce dernier lança Tensa Zangetsu droit sur le sol, générant au passage une grande explosion d'énergie, calcinant tout autour de lui : la jeune femme à la chevelure ébène fut projetée à l'arrière, son épée chutant sur le sol, tandis que Kyogi et Kimatsu restèrent de marbre, cherchant chacun une solution. Visiblement, la fin de Ketsurui Ryûketsu approchait à très grands pas.

« — Laisse-moi te remercier à ma façon ! Ricana le monstre, d'un ton plutôt sarcastique. »

Ce à quoi l'âme damnée ne répondit bien évidemment pas. Se sentait-elle coupable d'une telle évolution de la situation ? Peut-être bien. Mais à quoi bon, de toute façon ? La sœur aînée des Ryûketsu plissa légèrement le regard. Autour d'elle, les choses devenaient plutôt floues.

Le Hollow, lui, afficha son plus large sourire, avant de tendre sa main libre : le Zanpakutô enfoncé dans le sol revint immédiatement dans sa main, ce dernier étant visiblement fin prêt pour mettre un point final à l'existence de la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre. L'épée vint doucement écarter les mèches de cheveux tombant devant le visage de Ketsurui, traçant quelques marques ensanglantées au passage. Et dorénavant, l'âme damnée ne semblait même pas disposer des ressources nécessaires afin de pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs sanglants.

_Arrête-toi là ! _Hurla intérieurement la voix de Kurosaki Ichigo. Mais aucune parole du rouquin ne semblait suffire pour stopper l'albinos, dont le sabre s'approchait inexorablement de sa victime.

Derrière, Hiyota se redressa, mais son corps l'empêchait de se mouvoir convenablement. Surtout qu'autour du Hollow, se trouvait une concentration d'énergie spirituelle particulièrement importante, faisant presque office de barrière.

Kyogi lui-même lança son énergie en direction de ce mur immatériel, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Kimatsu, quant à elle, demeura littéralement les bras croisés : il n'y avait aucun moyen possible, à son sens, de passer outre cette protection quasi-naturelle. Au-delà de l'aspect protecteur, la pression spirituelle constante ne faisait pas que du bien pour Ketsurui Ryûketsu, qui semblait toujours plus en pâtir.

« — ARRÊTE ! Hurla Hiyota, en faisant exploser tout ce qui lui restait de son énergie spirituelle, les rochers tournoyant autour d'elle, avant que la brune ne fonce directement vers ce mur sombre. »

Shirosaki la considéra, du coin de l'œil. Cette imprudente fonçait tête baissée, droit dans sa direction, et sans se soucier de son mur d'énergie … qu'elle passa directement. Le Hollow plissa le regard, avant de se désintéresser complètement de la cadette : celle-ci disparue, au moment de lui planter son épée.

Plus loin, Kyogi fronça les sourcils : son illusion n'avait pas prise. Ce monstre aux yeux rouges savait donc utiliser pertinemment son cerveau, et cela en serait presque inquiétant, finalement.

« — Allez, c'est fini maintenant ma jolie ! Ricana Shirosaki, en cherchant directement à planter sa lame dans la gorge de l'âme damnée aux cheveux pourpres. »

Impuissante, Hiyota ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène, les yeux grands ouverts. Kyogi et Kimatsu ne pouvaient rien faire de plus non plus. Pourtant, la lame du Hollow n'atteint pas sa cible : pire encore, du sang coula depuis le poignet du monstre, dont les yeux ne dissimulèrent absolument pas l'effet de surprise causé par cet acte : la main du monstre chuta littéralement sur le sol, tandis qu'un effroyable hurlement de douleur jaillit de ses poumons, Shirosaki reculant fortement, sur le côté. Tensa Zangetsu tomba doucement, heurtant le sol.

L'être venant d'interférer attrapa également une Ketsurui Ryûketsu bien en peine de dire la moindre chose. Plus loin, les autres âmes damnées ne cachèrent pas non plus leur surprise.

« — Seijaku-senpai ?! »

Le Général du Silence arborait une mine toujours aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée, et déposa doucement son ancienne subordonnée sur le sol.

« — C'est un peu idiot de ma part. Murmura-t-il, à l'encontre de cette dernière. Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as déjà dit une phrase ressemblant à _'Je ne suis pas Hashinkû.' _Mais cela ne change pas grand-chose. »

Le brun à la fine cuirasse sombre se détourna lentement de la jeune femme, essuyant doucement le sang sur son visage, pour se concentrer sur la bête sauvage aux yeux rouges, située quelques mètres plus loin. Cette dernière leva son bras amputé de main … et immédiatement, une nouvelle vint la remplacer, sous l'œil horrifié de Kyogi.

Haletant légèrement, mais retrouvant progressivement son souffle habituel, le Hollow souleva doucement son regard empli d'une rage brûlante. Tensa Zangetsu, sur le sol, revint immédiatement dans sa main, tandis que la bête se redressa.

« — Toi … t'as signé ton arrêt de mort. »

_Dimension Royale — Escaliers Célestes du Vent. _

Le vent continuait de souffler sa violence, aux alentours. Le haori blanc de Kirio Hikifune s'agitait dans tous les sens, tandis que celle-ci planta son regard ébène droit sur l'homme qui lui rendait bien. Les Généraux, sérieusement secoués par le Kyôfuu lancé précédemment par la Garde Royale, ne tardèrent néanmoins pas à se redresser. La Shinigami leur lança de vifs regards, cherchant probablement le moyen le plus rapide de se débarrasser d'eux, et ainsi concentrer toute son attention exclusivement sur Meikyû. Ce dernier ne semblait guère entrer dans la bataille directement, cela dit.

« — Connasse ! Grogna soudainement Kyôkutan, en apparaissant dans le dos de la Shinigami Royale. »

Le Meikaitana rougeoyant de la blonde s'abattit avec une violence sur la femme aux cheveux violets, mais un shunpô permis à cette dernière de se retrouver sur le côté, une violente bourrasque de vent s'échappant alors de Seitenkû, emportant l'âme damnée au tempérament sulfureux, à une distance plus que respectable … avant qu'elle ne soit réceptionnée, par Yokubari. Ce dernier lui lança d'ailleurs un regard particulièrement satisfait.

« — Fais attention, je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver. Sourit-il, d'un air narquois.

— J't'ai rien demandé. Grommela l'intéressée, en se dégageant de sa prise. »

Pendant ce temps, cherchant à faire fi des disputes de ses deux coéquipiers, Noroi chercha à trouver une faille dans la défense de son adversaire. Il fallait dire que posséder un pareil Zanpakutô aidait particulièrement. Mais cette femme pouvait être vaincue par des Généraux. Il suffisait de prendre les bonnes décisions, au bon moment … Le regard lunaire de l'âme damnée se posa sur son sabre, qu'elle ne tarda pas à soulever. Plusieurs éclairs rougeoyants s'abattirent, autour d'Hikifune. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à constater l'ombre … de nourrissons ? Les yeux de la Shinigami s'écarquillèrent vivement.

« — Ces enfants sont également des âmes damnées, à mon service. Annonça la Générale, en affichant un beau sourire satisfait.

— C'est vraiment ignoble. Déclara son opposante, en plissant légèrement le regard. »

Hikifune n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de combattre ce genre de choses, mais en l'occurrence, l'avenir de plusieurs mondes se jouait. La Garde Royale plaça son Zanpakutô au-dessus de sa tête, générant un fort courant ascendant. Immédiatement, dans des cris de souffrance et de désespoir, les jeunes enfants s'envolèrent littéralement dans les cieux. Noroi, elle, déclencha une vague de son énergie rougeoyante, évitée par son ennemie. La jeune femme aux cheveux argentés écarquilla vivement les yeux, devant la vitesse d'exécution de son adversaire, qui se trouvait juste devant elle désormais.

Un coup de genou assez violent vint percuter la côte de Noroi, cette dernière s'écrasant sur le sol.

« — _Seitei Shoyu._ »

Un rayon pourpre de grande taille vint directement en direction de la Capitaine, cherchant à l'atteindre dans son dos. Cette dernière se jeta vivement sur le côté, dans le but affiché d'éviter cette attaque provenant du Général Yokubari. Cela s'avéra plutôt réussi, mais à peine Hikifune réussit-elle son action, qu'une lumière rougeoyante, qui détruisit une partie du sol au passage, vint la frapper directement. Hikifune plaça immédiatement Seitenkû en opposition, et parvint à parer l'attaque de Kyôkutan, cette fois-ci.

Cette action irrita d'ailleurs particulièrement l'âme damnée aux cheveux blonds. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à fuser en direction de son adversaire, prête à la charcuter comme jamais. Arrivée à sa hauteur, l'âme damnée ne parvint néanmoins pas à toucher la Shinigami, qui disparut à l'aide d'un nouveau shunpô, juste au-dessus de sa tête, son épée s'imprégnant d'une lumière éclatante.

« — _Kyôfuu_. »

Une terrible pression d'air s'abattit directement sur une Kyôkutan incapable de réagir, et clouée au sol, les yeux écarquillés, souffrant visiblement de plus en plus. Yokubari et Noroi vinrent également, de chaque côté de la Shinigami pour tenter de profiter de la faille involontairement ouverte par la Générale de la Démesure. Deux lumières fusèrent, directement vers la Shinigami. Mais immédiatement, cette dernière replaça son épée en direction des cieux … et le Kyôfuu changea instantanément de direction, emportant les deux Généraux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les trois subordonnés de Meikyû chutèrent lourdement sur le sol, se trouvant tous dans un état plutôt délabré. Hikifune, elle, se posa sur le sol, à quelques encablures de ses victimes.

« — Pouvons-nous en rester là ? Questionna-t-elle calmement.

— J'vais … t'buter … Gémit Kyôkutan, en se redressant difficilement.

— C'est relativement mal parti, ma chère Kyôkutan … Articula faiblement Noroi, en cherchant également à se relever.

— Ferme-la … Lui rétorqua son interlocutrice.

— Laisse tomber, Noroi. Intervint Yokubari, également debout. Elle ne la fermera pas avant de crever. »

Les trois âmes damnées avaient trouvé les ressources nécessaires afin de se tenir debout, une nouvelle fois, face à l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Soit, celle-ci plissa son regard, avant de faire croître son énergie spirituelle, davantage encore. Elle protégerait ce monde, quoi qu'il advienne.

Une lueur rougeoyante jaillit violemment de l'épée de la blonde parmi les Généraux. Hikifune l'évita effectuant un pas sur le côté, de quoi particulièrement faire sortir la concernée de ses gonds. Mais à peine pu-t-elle faire un pas vers l'avant, que la pression de l'air s'abattit de nouveau sur elle, la clouant de nouveau sol. Les yeux de la Capitaine dégageaient une lumière blanche, tandis qu'elle avançait vers ses adversaires, de plus en plus anxieux. Durant leur existence, jamais ils n'avaient affronté un pareil ennemi, après tout. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment étonnant … à les voir complètement dépassés.

« — Tss, ne me prends pas pour cette gonzesse. Siffla Yokubari, en disparaissant dans le dos de son adversaire, avant d'abattre son Meikaitana dans le dos de la Shinigami. »

Mais la barrière de vent qui entourait Hikifune fit de nouveau des siennes, et le sabre du Général se stoppa immédiatement, sous l'œil courroucé de son utilisateur. Hikifune, elle, fit volte-face et frappa en même temps de son épée : du sang gicla violemment, depuis le ventre de Yokubari, dont l'expression faciale suffisait à témoigner de la douleur encourue, avant que lui-même ne tombe sur le sol, laissant une petite trainée rougeâtre dans son chemin.

Ne restant de nouveau plus que Noroi, Hikifune fonça à vive allure sur elle, faisant abattre son puissant Zanpakutô, ce dernier entrant directement en collision avec la lame adverse. Sans surprise, la Générale subit le mouvement, reculant fortement, avant qu'une explosion d'air, littéralement, ne la propulse à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, sérieusement secouée, à son tour.

« — Je vais en terminer avec vous ! Clama la détentrice de Seitenkû, en plaçant son épée à la verticale en face d'elle, ses yeux se fermant doucement. »

Un véritable tourbillon d'air, grandissant doucement, entoura l'ancienne supérieure de Sarugaki Hiyori. Une véritable tornade, comme celles qui entouraient le Palais, se formait littéralement autour du Capitaine de l'Élément Vent.

« — _Kôsenpô_. »

_Enfers — Château de Meikyû. _

_Thomas Bergersen — Aura_

Une certaine tension gagnait l'atmosphère. Le Général du Silence, Seijaku, avait fait irruption, et visiblement, son adversaire n'attendait plus grand-chose pour aller se débarrasser de lui, avec la manière bien entendu.

Possédant un calme visiblement à toute épreuve, l'homme à la chevelure châtaine observa simplement la créature sous les traits de Kurosaki Ichigo.

« — Fais gaffe, Seijaku-senpai ! Ce monstre est vraiment fort ! S'écria un Kyogi, visiblement peu enclin à entrer de nouveau dans la bataille. »

Nul besoin de conseil. Ce Hollow possédait une pression spirituelle terrifiante, mais il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois que le bras-droit de Meikyû faisait face à un adversaire particulièrement puissant, bien au contraire. Le sabre solidement attrapé dans sa main droite, sa cape sombre s'agitant légèrement à cause du pouvoir dégagé par la bête sauvage se trouvant en face de lui, le Général des Grands Péchés se lança le premier à l'assaut.

« — Ha ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'avoir ?! »

Le Meikaitana de Seijaku fusa dans l'air, mais manqua irrémédiablement sa cible, ayant disparue à l'aide d'un sonido extrêmement bien réalisé, avec un timing parfait. Shirosaki se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, juste dans le dos de son adversaire, cherchant immédiatement à le planter.

Mais l'attaque échoua également, au grand étonnement du Hollow : ce type avait pivoté rapidement sur lui-même, pour bloquer l'attaque de l'albinos. Certes, Seijaku lui-même recula sur quelques mètres, mais sans pour autant partir dans le décor comme le faisait régulièrement Kyogi dans la même situation.

« — Hun ? Pas mal. J'pensais pas qu't'allais clamser en un coup t'façon. »

Hiyota et Kimatsu ne dissimulèrent par ailleurs pas leur surprise. Kyogi, lui, en revanche, plissa légèrement le regard.

« — Ne soyez pas si surprises, mesdemoiselles. Déclara lentement le Général du Mensonge, d'un ton plutôt sérieux. Nous avons ici le bras-droit de Meikyû-sama, qui va déployer le véritable pouvoir qui est sien. Ne ressentez-vous donc pas quelque chose de familier ? »

Les deux concernées lancèrent un vif regard à l'âme damnée aux cheveux châtains. En effet, une énergie spirituelle étrangement familière se faisait ressentir, depuis le corps de l'ancien Shinigami. Le Hollow, lui, arqua un sourcil. Lui-même avait bien remarqué l'énergie spirituelle de son adversaire avait changé, dès lors que son sabre avait rencontré le sien, mais ne saurait dire pour quelle raison.

Kimatsu, elle, finit par écarquiller vivement les yeux, comme si la vérité venait de se présenter à elle-même d'une façon spontanée.

« — Cette énergie … ressemble à celle de Kanashimi-sama … »

Quelques mètres plus loin, Hiyota plissa le regard. Maintenant que son ancienne collègue en parlait, oui, cela devenait bien plus visible. Cette lueur presque bleutée émanant du sabre de Seijaku ne pourrait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre : la plus puissante Générale, physiquement parlant, Kanashimi. Mais pourtant, la lame du brun n'avait guère changé de forme. Que se passait-il réellement … ? Pourquoi pouvait-il utiliser des attributs qui n'étaient pas les siens, à la base ?

« — Vous n'avez peut-être pas souvent entendu ça de sa part. Coupa lentement la voix de Kyogi, en effectuant quelques pas vers l'avant. Mais Seijaku-senpai nous a régulièrement dit : _« Vous n'êtes pas indispensables »_ … et il disait vrai —à part pour moi bien sûr— … car c'est lui qui recrutait les Âmes Damnées, pour le compte de Meikyû-sama. Tous les pouvoirs que nous avons, nous autres Généraux … nous sont conférés par Seijaku-senpai, avant tout. Il possède … tous les pouvoirs des Généraux. Son titre de Général du Silence n'est qu'une façade, une seule partie de son pouvoir. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça, qu'il est le plus puissant des Généraux ... »

Les révélations pouvaient surprendre.

Et cela changeait du tout au tout, la nature des pouvoirs détenus par le bras-droit de Meikyû. Ce dernier fixait lentement son adversaire, qui ne semblait toutefois pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Ni même de l'énergie croissante de Seijaku, qui souleva son épée.

« — Tu t'sens plus, hein ? Sourit d'un air sadique le Hollow. Tu vas vite comprendre ta place !

— Inutile de parler plus longtemps. »

Sous le ciel ténébreux des Enfers, les pierres lévitèrent également autour du Général du Silence. Quelques instants plus tard, une lueur éclatante jaillit du sabre de Seijaku, fonçant droit vers le Hollow. Ce dernier plissa légèrement le regard : de quel pouvoir s'agissait-il réellement ? Au vu de l'énergie dégagée, il n'y avait aucune piste claire qui s'en dégageait.

Préférant tabler sur la sécurité, Shirosaki déclencha simplement une vague de son énergie en réponse, dévorant tout sur son passage, y compris la vague d'énergie de Seijaku. Mais ce dernier réapparu, dans le dos de son adversaire, avant d'abattre son sabre. Pas de quoi surprendre outre-mesure l'albinos, qui se retourna immédiatement pour placer son sabre en opposition, également prêt à prendre le dessus. Mais quelque chose se produisit, quelque chose que le Hollow ne pouvait prévoir : un étrange sceau aux insignes de l'Enfer, se forma sur Tensa Zangetsu, avant qu'une explosion violente ne projette le Hollow vers l'arrière, qui ne tarda néanmoins pas à se rattraper. Avant qu'une terrible douleur ne le prenne, un peu partout dans son corps, sans raison apparente.

« — Ce qui fait de Seijaku-senpai, de loin, le plus puissant Général de Meikyû-sama … c'est qu'il peut combiner à volonté, chaque pouvoir à sa disposition … »

En l'occurrence, Shirosaki entendit les milliers d'hurlements, ressentait la douleur intense provoquée par la lame de la Malédiction, propriété de Noroi d'ordinaire. Plutôt surpris par cela, le Hollow laissa de grandes ouvertures béantes à son adversaire. Ce dernier ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier pour entreprendre une seconde offensive : une lumière rougeoyante explosa depuis son épée, pour fondre jusqu'à sa cible, à une vitesse impressionnante.

Réagissant de manière très vive, et au prix d'un réflexe salvateur, le Hollow intérieur de Kurosaki Ichigo bondit sur le côté, évitant l'attaque de son opposant : dans le sillage de cette dernière, le sol avait été littéralement tranché.

Visiblement, les pouvoirs de ce mec semblaient réellement _très _diversifiés. Et à partir de là, impossible de prévoir ses mouvements. Le Hollow tremblota légèrement, son enveloppe charnelle étant constamment frappée par la Malédiction. Mais cela n'allait très certainement pas l'arrêter. Son énergie spirituelle continua de monter en flèche, alors que ses deux yeux furieux se posèrent sur le Général privilégié de Meikyû. Ce dernier demeura implacablement calme.

_Parce que le moment tant attendu allait approcher. _

« — _GETSUGA TENSHÔ ! _Hurla le Hollow, de sa voix hystérique et rauque. »

Un véritablement tremblement de terre se produisit. Seijaku plissa le regard : peu importe à quel point ses pouvoirs s'avéraient diversifiés et complémentaires, il n'y avait d'autre à faire lorsqu'un déferlement écrasant de pouvoir fonçait dans sa direction : trouver le meilleur abri pour échapper à ce désastre.

Une explosion titanesque s'en suivie, projetant des débris dans absolument toutes les directions. Pendant ce temps, Kimatsu et Kyogi avaient sensiblement reculé, tandis qu'Hiyota avait foncé dans la direction de sa sœur, pour l'amener avec elle à l'abri de cette terrible déflagration.

Seijaku, lui, s'élança dans les cieux pour en faire de même. Mais visiblement, l'autre créature au regard rouge comme le sang avait anticipé ses mouvements. S'il ne pouvait pas anticiper les attaques du Général, au moins pouvait-il prévoir sa façon de se défendre. Parce que personne ne pouvait faire autrement face à cela.

Tensa Zangetsu s'abattit, et l'épée de Seijaku, en opposition, ne lui servit qu'à amortir le choc : le Général aux pouvoirs multiples s'écrasa violemment sur le sol, soulevant encore un nouveau nuage de poussière dans celui déjà particulièrement grand, généré suite au Getsuga Tenshô.

Et il fallait bien qu'il réagisse promptement à la suite des événements : poussant un hurlement de rage, teinté d'une grosse partie de folie, Shirosaki chercha à planter son sabre directement dans le visage de son adversaire. Celui-ci disparu au dernier moment, et allongea ainsi sa durée de vie. Ainsi, un troisième nuage de poussière s'éleva, jusqu'à ce que l'ancien Shinigami ne prenne davantage de sécurité dans ses positions, se plaçant à l'entrée, ou plutôt l'ancienne entrée, de la pièce.

« — Impressionnant. Malgré la Malédiction qui s'abat sur toi, tu ne sembles pas particulièrement gêné. Affirma lentement l'homme au regard argenté.

— Tch, épargne-moi tes compliments. Siffla le Hollow, en pointant son Zanpakutô droit dans sa direction. J'vais t'étriper !

— Tant de violence par ici, c'est assez désolant. »

Une nouvelle voix venait de s'élever, alors qu'une ombre approchait lentement de cet endroit. Les deux belligérants, ainsi que tous les autres se tournèrent. Mains dans les poches, regard posé, voici venu l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, et surtout renégat le plus célèbre dans l'histoire récente de la Soul Society : Aizen Sôsuke.

« — Mais j'aimerais mettre un terme à tout cela. Avec toutes vos explosions, je ne m'entends plus penser. Or, j'ai entendu des propos très intéressants par ici. Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

**Signification des noms : **

**Kôsenpô : **Tornade Divine.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : WORLDS COLLIDES**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Visite touristique idiote : le Hueco Mundo »**

**Kaname Tôsen : **Bienvenue au Hueco Mundo, Don Kanonji.

**Don Kanonji : **Huh ? Mmmh.

**Kaname Tôsen : **Donne-moi ta carte d'identité maintenant.

**Don Kanonji : **_Boy ? _Tu veux ma carte d'identité ? Tiens !

**Kaname Tôsen : **Je vois.

**Ichimaru Gin : **NAN TU VOIS PAS ! MDR !

**Kaname Tôsen : **La visite peut donc commencer. Bien que cette photo soit particulièrement hideuse.

**Don Kanonji : **Hé, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu as déjà tué des journalistes, _boy … _alors _stay _tranquille, ok ?

**Dondochakka : **Là c'est le désert ! Et là c'est moi !

**Pesche : **Et là c'est moi ! Et là c'est le désert ! Et là c'est Buwabuwa !

**Buwabuwa : **Buwabuwa !

**Don Kanonji : **Oh ? T'es sûr que ça s'écrit comme ça, _Boy ? _

**Neliel Tu Odershvank (enfant) **: En-dessous la terre, z'est la Forêt de Menos ! Vaut bas que t'y ailles !

**Don Kanonji : **J'y penserai, _Girl. _

**Ichimaru Gin : **Pourquoi on lui fait visiter tout ça ? On est cons ou quoi ?

**Kaname Tôsen : **Ichimaru. Ne cherche pas de logique. Car le prochain chapitre portera le nom de _Worlds Collides. _

**Don Kanonji : **_Waw ! Boy ! _Tu devrais faire un régime !

**Yammy Riyalgo : **QUOI ?! Tu veux que j'te défonce ou quoi !?

_Yammy Riyalgo défonce effectivement Don Kanonji._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Yammy. Tu es un gros. Admets-le.

**Yammy Riyalgo : **Jamais ! Jamais !

**Kaname Tôsen : **Là, c'était l'entrée de Las Noches.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Toi. Comment oses-tu ramener un humain dans ce monde. Espèce de fou. Malade mental.

**Kaname Tôsen : **La voie la moins ensanglantée.

**Ichimaru Gin : **T'es moche.

**Kaname Tôsen : **Arrête.

**Ichimaru Gin : **T'es moche. Moche. Moche. Moche. Très moche.

**Kaname Tôsen : **Ça suffit. Le noir, suis-moi.

**Don Kanonji : **_Hun ? Boy ?! _C'est moi que tu traites de _noir ? _Tu n'as pas vu ta couleur de peau ?

**Kaname Tôsen : **Silence, être sombre et hideux. Entrons dans le Palais de Las Noches.

_Don Kanonji et Kaname Tôsen entrent effectivement à Las Noches, pendant qu'Ichimaru Gin s'amuse à taper l'arrière du crâne d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. _

**Kaname Tôsen : **Voici l'entrée du Palais de Las Noches. Ici, des Espada inutiles comme Zommari Leroux ont élu domicile.

**Zommari Leroux : **Je ne suis pas inutile.

**Don Kanonji : **Mon pauvre homme, tu as perdu tous tes cheveux roux on dirait. Mais le _hero _que je suis va arranger ça.

**Zommari Leroux : **Je ne suis pas roux de nature.

**Kaname Tôsen : **Inutile de parler davantage avec lui. Il ne possède pas le moindre intérêt. Rendons-nous au Laboratoire de Szayel Apporo Grantz.

_Ils se rendent audit laboratoire. _

**Aaroniero Arruerie : **Enfin, mon nom apparaît de nouveau dans une preview. Ça faisait longtemps.

**Don Kanonji : **WOW ! Dis-donc mon ami, tu as une sacrée grosse tête ! Et deux cerveaux ?!

**Aaroniero Arruerie : **Espèce d'idiot, tu ne vois pas qu'il y a deux têtes ?

**Aaroniero Arruerie (voix aigüe) : **Pire que ça ! Trop con ce noir !

**Kaname Tôsen : **La voie la moins ensanglantée !

_Kaname Tôsen tue Aaroniero. _

**Kaname Tôsen : **Espèce de raciste. Tu mourras pour avoir proférer de tels propos.

**Szayel Apporo Grantz : **Hé bien, que se passe-t-il ? Mon laboratoire est saccagé. Sachant que j'allais réparer le bocal d'Aaroniero et donc gagner de l'argent, je trouve ça désobligeant.

**Don Kanonji : **_Boy ! _Mon pauvre, tu as les cheveux aussi roses qu'une fille de manga de mauvais goût !

**Szayel Apporo Grantz : **Comment oses-tu … ? Tu vas payer ça.

_Szayel Apporo Grantz est tué par Kaname Tôsen. _

**Kaname Tôsen : **En fait on s'en fout de lui. C'est une version bis de Mayuri Kurotsuchi avec un charisme absent. On bouge.

**Don Kanonji : **Et on va où ? Là-bas, c'est réservé aux femmes ! On y va ?

**Kaname Tôsen : **Sombre idiot. À moins que tu ne veuilles être tué par Tia Hallibel et Neliel Tu Odershvank, tu vas plutôt me suivre pour voir l'arène de combat.

**Don Kanonji : **J'étais certain de pouvoir charmer les demoiselles d'ici avec mon charisme, dommage … bien ! Un hero doit voir donc cette fameuse arène de combat !

_Quelques secondes plus tard … _

**Don Kanonji : **C'est … une cantine ?

**Kaname Tôsen : **Evidemment.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Fils de pute de Nnoitra ! T'as fini tout le beurre sale connard ! J'les mange avec quoi maintenant mes biscottes ?!

**Nnoitra Ginger : **T'avais qu'à être plus rapide, face de chaton ! Le beurre est destiné à être dévoré par moi ! Mon Cero jaune le prouve !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Que dalle !

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **Donnez-moi la sauce piquante, bande d'idiots.

**Starrk Coyote : **Moi je veux bien du somnifère dans mon jus d'ananas … j'aime pas tellement les ananas en plus …

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **Silence. Amène au Roi du Hueco Mundo son dû, immédiatement.

**Don Kanonji : **Woah ! Je me joins à vous !

_Bien entendu, Don Kanonji finit tué._

_Mais il ressuscite tout de même, pour achever la visite. _

**Don Kanonji : **Ah, c'est la salle du boss final !

**Aizen Sôsuke (lui tournant le dos) : **Hahaha. Tu as donc terminé de vaincre le Conseil des 10 Espada. Mais tu n'as pas encore remporté la Ligue, car moi, Aizen Sôsuke, est le Maître. Approche maintenant, et essaie de me vaincre. Ensuite ta partie sera sauvegardée si tu y parviens, et tu pourras retourner dans ton village natal et continuer ta quête.

**Don Kanonji : **Boy, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis, mais peu importe. Let's go !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tu penses pouvoir me vaincre ? J'ai déjà terminé Pokémon maintenant, n'as-tu point compris ? Ma quête ultime débutée il y a une cinquantaine de chapitres est achevée. J'ai fini Pokémon. J'ai fini Pokémon. FINI !

J'ai capturé tous les Pokémons existant et même ceux qui n'existent pas. Ma vie n'a plus de sens maintenant.

**Don Kanonji : **Ok j'ai pas compris, mais si je gagne, c'est moi le Boss ou bien ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **AIZEN ! TA PREVIEW DURE DEPUIS AU MOINS CINQUANTE LIGNES, J'EN AI MA CLAQUE !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Oh, un protagoniste inattendu. Je vais donc prendre ma revanche et puis préserver l'amour et la justice sur terre. Pour que tous les peuples et les nations m'obéissent, je suis de retour et …

_Enfin, la preview est coupée. _


	90. Worlds Collides

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Seijaku est intervenu dans la bataille opposant Shirosaki aux Âmes Damnées, et parvient à démontrer que son rang n'est pas usurpé. L'arrivée d'Aizen Sôsuke va néanmoins probablement redistribuer les cartes._

_Pendant ce temps, Hikifune Kirio a toujours le dessus sur ses adversaires à la Dimension Royale, et prépare une technique très puissante … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Roi des Esprits **

Entité mystérieuse, personne à la Soul Society ne semble réellement capable de le définir ou de le comprendre. Il est même dit que la Garde Royale, exception faite de Rikuchi Rôshin, ne le voit que très rarement …

_**CHAPTER XC : WORLDS COLLIDES**_

**L**es yeux de Seijaku détaillèrent lentement le dernier venu. Cet homme ayant été prêt à détruire la Soul Society toute entière n'avait guère besoin d'être présenté, sa réputation parlait aisément pour lui. Le Hollow, lui, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, à la vue de ce Shinigami aux cheveux bruns, si imbu de sa propre personne. Quant aux autres Âmes Damnées présentes sur les lieux, il n'y avait guère d'autres solutions que de trouver la situation particulièrement complexe et difficile.

« — Je vois que mon arrivée provoque un certain silence. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, nous pouvons tout aussi bien nous asseoir et discuter autour d'un bon thé. »

Visiblement, la proposition ne semblait guère satisfaire le Hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo : ce dernier apparu soudainement juste devant l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, avant d'abattre violemment son Zanpakutô.

_Prévisible. _Songea le brun, anciennement à la tête de Las Noches. Un shunpô exécuté au millième de seconde près, permis à ce dernier d'éviter la lame tranchante de Shirosaki.

« — Je vois que tu ne sembles guère très ouvert à la conversation. Constata le détenteur de Kyôka Suigetsu. Enfin, ça n'est guère très grave. Mais puisque je suis là, je voulais surtout m'adresser au fameux bras-droit d'un dénommé Meikyû, toi en l'occurrence. »

Evidemment, Seijaku semblait bien désigné par le dernier venu. Le Général n'exprima pas grand-chose à travers son regard d'un calme platonique.

« — Et que veux-tu savoir ?

— Je marchais tranquillement en Enfer, depuis un moment déjà. Et je dois dire que je suis assez déçu, le décor se ressemble tellement, et à perte de vue, il n'y a que des âmes souffrantes dans les flammes.

— À quoi t'attendais-tu, en Enfer ?

— Rien de très spécial. Sourit l'ancien Capitaine. Mais là est ma question : le Diable, existe n'est-ce pas ? Où se trouve-t-il, dans ce cas-là ?

— Tu n'as aucun besoin de le savoir.

— Oh, je vois. Une langue de bois, après tout, ce n'est pas très important, je trouverais la réponse moi-même. »

Le sol se remit à trembler, dans le sillage de Shirosaki, ce dernier fonçant droit vers Aizen Sôsuke.

« — J'espère que j'vous dérange pas ! »

Une lueur sombre explosa depuis Tensa Zangetsu, avant de se répandre dans les environs, une fois de plus. La salle principale du château de Meikyû se transformait doucement en un théâtre de destruction totale, et s'acheminait doucement vers l'état de simples ruines. Cela ne saurait tarder, à ce rythme-là.

Aizen réapparu, le dos tourné à son assaillant, quelques secondes plus tard. Le Hollow plissa légèrement le regard, alors que le jeune homme, en apparence, dégaina son Zanpakutô, qui ne tarda pas à briller d'une lueur intense.

« — _NE REGARDE PAS ! _Hurla la voix de Kurosaki Ichigo, à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

— Ah, voilà que mon Roi tente de me donner des conseils. Siffla l'albinos, d'un ton ironique. Mais j'en ai pas besoin. Je vais tous les détruire … tous les détruire !

— _Pauvre con !_

— _Éclate, __**Kyôka Suigetsu**_. »

Plus loin, Seijaku ferma vivement les yeux, contrairement au Hollow qui ne se laissa absolument pas impressionner par le fameux Shikai de Sôsuke Aizen, l'hypnose absolue, disait-on. Il serait alors temps de vérifier que cela s'avère vrai. L'énergie spirituelle du monstre au regard sanguinaire commença de nouveau à augmenter, de manière plus qu'impressionnante.

« — C'est surprenant. Murmura Aizen, un sourire narquois affiché. De toute mon existence, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un soit assez incohérent pour accepter sciemment la défaite au cours d'un combat.

— Ah ouais ? Sourit en retour l'hystérique Hollow. C'marrant, moi non plus. Et vous êtes là, pourtant ! _GETSUGA TENSHÔ _! »

Une nouvelle lueur destructrice explosa depuis Tensa Zangetsu, pour foncer droit vers Aizen, explosant un nouveau mur au fond de la pièce, causant un petit éboulement.

Seijaku, lui, plissa légèrement son regard. Les choses échappaient doucement à tout contrôle, et pourraient s'avérer désastreuses … restait à savoir, pour quel camp …

Le Hollow reprit son assaut, arrivant cette fois-ci juste à côté de Seijaku. Le Général du Silence plissa légèrement le regard, avant de placer son Meikaitana en opposition, reculant sous le coup puissant du monstre qui l'assaillait, dans un éclat de rire complètement fou. Le bras-droit de Meikyû entreprit de sauter légèrement sur sa gauche, lorsqu'un grand rayon foudroyant fonça dans sa direction : apparemment, il s'agissait-là d'un sort de kidô, le Raikohô pour être exact. Aizen se tenait à quelques encablures, un sourire narquois toujours bien placé sur son visage.

Au dernier moment, le Général disparu, laissant Shirosaki recevoir l'attaque du Shinigami renégat. Mais l'albinos découpa en deux le kidô, à l'aide d'un violent mouvement de son Zanpakutô, sous le regard indifférent de son auteur. Evidemment, la bataille ne pouvait s'avérer aisée, dans ce cas-là. Mais après tout, tel était le prix de grandes victoires. S'il n'y avait pas d'adversité dans la réalisation de tels projets, où se trouverait donc le mérite à les réussir ?

L'homme tout de blanc vêtu fut néanmoins interrompu par l'apparition de Seijaku, juste dans son dos : le sabre de ce dernier fusa instantanément, mais manqua sa cible, l'ancien supérieur de Momo Hinamori ayant effectué un rapide mouvement sur sa gauche, avant de faire volte-face pour asséner un violent coup d'épée … qui rencontra la lame de son adversaire. Aucun ne semblait réellement prendre le dessus, tandis que la collision entre les deux armes provoqua surtout une onde de choc facilement décelable.

« — J'imagine que vous refusez aussi le thé ? »

_Soul Society — Ruines du Seireitei. _

« — Ken-chan, on fait quoi ?

— J'sais pas.

— Ken-chan, y'a plein de monstres là-bas !

— J'sais.

— Ken-chan, tu vas les tuer ?

— Nan.

— Ken-chan, pourquoi tu vas pas les tuer ?!

— Ils sont chiants.

— Ken-chan, on fait quoi ?

— J'sais pas. »

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant, Zaraki Kenpachi se tenait assis sur le toit d'une ancienne maison appartenant au défunt Seireitei. Les volontés de l'Enfer invoquées précédemment par Meikyû pullulaient telle la peste à l'intérieur de cet ancien endroit sécurisé. La mort frappait à chaque coin de rue, et le Capitaine de la Onzième Division commençait à en avoir assez de cette situation. Combattre ces trucs ne lui apportait aucune joie, étant donné qu'ils revenaient constamment. Mais il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose après tout, pas mal de ses gars avaient probablement été tués dans cette invasion.

« — Oh ? Mais que vois-je ? Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division et sa Lieutenante sont en train de s'ennuyer pendant que le Seireitei se meurt ! Quelle infamie !

— Tss, t'es pas mort, Kurotsuchi ? On dirait que ton plan a bien foiré.

— Insolent, ne me parle pas de ça !

— Allons … il vaut mieux que nous restions unis. Tempéra doucement un Kyôraku également bien blessé. »

Les Capitaines Ukitake, Kurotsuchi, et Kyôraku venaient donc de faire irruption. Et au vu de l'apparition soudaine de plusieurs pressions spirituelles relativement familières, non loin, d'autres Shinigamis avaient également fait de même. Kurotsuchi Mayuri ne masqua d'ailleurs pas son agacement profond vis-à-vis de la situation, jetant son regard de temps à autres sur ces grandes Portes menant à la Dimension Royale, vraisemblablement. Il y avait là-bas une mine d'or d'informations, l'eldorado de toute science au Seireitei. Et le voilà en train de prendre la route inverse, quelle idiotie. Quant à Nemu, Mayuri lui avait ordonné de le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Avec ses capteurs d'énergie de tout premier ordre, cela ne s'avérerait pas être une tâche difficile pour elle, sauf si cette dernière venait à être annihilée par une quelconque personne.

Les volontés de l'Enfer continuaient de marcher, et étant donné que le nombre de Shinigamis continuait de décroître, il y avait fort à parier que les plus hauts gradés du Gotei 13, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, seront les futures victimes de ces monstres surdimensionnés.

« — Hé, vous ! Grommela une voix plutôt familière, aux tympans du savant fou le plus connu du Seireitei. »

Arquant légèrement un sourcil, le Shinigami excentrique tourna légèrement la tête, pour apercevoir la personne osant lui adresser la parole avec aussi peu d'égard : et en l'occurrence, ladite personne ne se trouvait pas seule : Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadômaru, Hachigen Ushôda et Love Aikawa. Tous ne tiraient d'ailleurs pas une mine très glorieuse, plusieurs blessures témoignaient des affrontements précédents. Les Vizards s'approchèrent de ceux avec qui jadis, ils avaient combattus maintes et maintes fois.

« — Bah voyons ? S'enquit Kurotsuchi. Une petite fille qui s'adresse comme ça à ses aînés ?

— Ferme-la ! Grommela la concernée, visiblement heurtée dans son amour-propre.

— Allons, ne vous disputez pas. Tempéra de nouveau Kyôraku, assis contre le sol. Salut, Lisa-chan ! Tu vas bien ?

— Je ne suis pas aussi faible que vous. Martela sans gêne la concernée, en croisant les bras, sous l'air relativement gêné de son ancien supérieur, quant à son état.

— Je vais vous soigner. Annonça Hachigen. Il y a encore des batailles à livrer.

— Oui … regardez donc les grandes Portes Célestes. Affirma le Capitaine de la Huitième Division. Meikyû-san y est entré … alors peu importe à quel point la Garde Royale peut être puissante, il est de notre devoir de monter pour les épauler.

— Je vais sauver le Capitaine Hikifune ! Paniqua légèrement Hiyori, rien qu'à l'idée de voir sa supérieure perdre un combat. »

Les forces qui se concentraient ici devraient également attirer les grandes Volontés de l'Enfer. Mais au moins, les Shinigamis partageaient probablement tous un objectif commun aujourd'hui. Cela faisait fort longtemps … que cela n'avait plus été le cas. Les soins d'Hachigen allaient durer quelques minutes, et il fallait que les autres puissent être de garde afin de stopper l'arrivée de ces nombreuses créatures monstrueuses. Parce qu'ensuite, il y avait tout intérêt à entrer dans la Dimension Royale afin d'épauler les membres de la Division Zéro.

Et il y avait fort à parier que tous ne reviendraient pas en vie. Si quelqu'un revenait …

Au bout de quelques minutes, comme prévu, de grands bruits résonnèrent, tandis que l'ombre de ces gigantesques monstres avançait dans la direction du petit groupe à l'ambition bien haute.

Zaraki Kenpachi afficha un air particulièrement blasé à la vue de l'avancée de ces créatures, et lâcha un soupir allant dans ce sens. Néanmoins, les nombreuses blessures contractées lors de son affrontement contre Nikushimi, allaient bien l'embêter au moment de dégainer son épée.

« — Attendez, Zaraki-san. Demanda Hachigen, de sa voix calme habituelle. Je dois vous soigner, vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

— Tss, et tu veux faire quoi alors ? Te battre contre ces monstres ?

— J'imagine que ce crétin de Zaraki Kenpachi ne voit pas que le plus blessé des Capitaines est de loin celui de la Onzième. Ricana Mayuri, en haussant les épaules. »

Néanmoins, combattre quasiment une dizaine de ces monstres ici relevait légèrement du suicide. Alors le compétent Kurotsuchi Mayuri chercherait une autre issue afin de déployer l'étendue de ses capacités. Ces monstres surdimensionnés ne réfléchissaient pas, alors il y avait un moyen de pouvoir s'en sortir, probablement. Mais lequel ?

Les Vizards, Kyôraku, Ukitake —grièvement blessé— ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose non plus.

« — Moi je peux me battre ! Sautilla Yachiru, dans tous les sens.

— Dis pas n'importe quoi, reste derrière. Grommela Kenpachi.

— Mais j'suis forte ! J'suis forte ! J'suis forte ! »

Les créatures ne se trouvaient désormais plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, alors que la tension gagnait un peu plus les rangs de la petite escouade. Se déplacer trop rapidement avec tous ces blessés paraissait quelque peu difficile.

Néanmoins, de nombreuses pressions spirituelles ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir, dans tous les alentours.

_Bleach OST — Number One (Instrumental)_

« — Eh bien, ils en auront mis, du temps … Lâcha lentement Kurotsuchi Mayuri, d'un ton plutôt amer.

— Ohhh, mais ne faîtes pas cette tête, Kurotsuchi-saaaan !

— Tss, ne m'adressez pas la parole.

— Quelle façon grossière de parler à un vieil ami ! Hahaha ! »

Cette voix indescriptible et insupportable ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un seul homme : Kisuke Urahara. Ce dernier se trouvait non loin derrière les volontés de l'Enfer, en compagnie des Capitaines Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, Unohana, Hirako, ainsi que des anciennes connaissances du Seireitei, ou plutôt une finalement, à savoir Isshin Kurosaki et son ami Ryûken, sans oublier le fidèle bras-droit de Kisuke Urahara, à savoir Tessai.

« — Il semblerait que vous ayez besoin d'aide, je ne dis rien de plus ! Ricana l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Tout le monde ! Offrons-nous donc une voie _royale _! Haha !

— Silence, cela devient ridicule. Marmonna Kuchiki Byakuya, en fermant les paupières. _Disperse-toi, __**Senbonzakura.**_

— _Élève-toi jusqu'aux Cieux Gelés, __**Hyôrinmaru **_!

— _Effondre-toi, __**Sakanade **_!

— _Brûle, __**Engetsu **_!

— Vous prenez tout cela avec tant de sérieux … Sourit le blond presque aussi excentrique que Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Mais vous avez raison … _Chante, __**Benihime **_! »

De nouveau, le chaos s'empara des environs, dans une course effrénée pour la survie d'une race, pour la suprématie d'une civilisation sur l'autre. L'Enfer voulait dévorer la Soul Society et finalement prendre sa place.

Mais celle-ci ne pourrait renoncer aussi facilement. Il y avait encore tant de choses à faire, tant de personnes à sauver. Alors … le Seireitei continuera d'exister, tant qu'il y aura encore un homme capable de soulever une épée en son nom.

La bataille fit rage. Maintes fois, les volontés de l'Enfer abattirent leurs épées. Maintes fois, elles échouèrent. Les forces du Gotei 13 se devaient de libérer un chemin que tous pourront ensuite emprunter, pour aller effectuer ce qui ressemblait fortement à une bataille finale.

Les flammes de la guerre brûlèrent et consumèrent encore davantage l'ancien lieu de vie de la plupart des Shinigamis, si cela était encore possible. Mais ainsi, les choses avanceront dans leur cause. Les nombreux sacrifices effectués ne seront pas vains. Cette bataille … ils l'emporteront !

Au bout de nombreuses minutes de lutte acharnée, la folie enivrante de la guerre s'estompa, et de nouveau, une forme de calme lugubre prit place. Les volontés de l'Enfer marchaient toujours, imperturbables. Mais leurs ennemis avaient disparus dorénavant.

Les Shinigamis … avaient simplement réussi à prendre la poudre d'escampette à temps, en direction de ces grandes Portes Célestes. Tous. Même si certains d'entre eux allaient devoir poursuivre leurs soins, ils se trouvaient en meilleur état et pourraient être soignés. Ukitake Jushirô, notamment, allait probablement retourner à la Quatrième Division, à l'aide des pouvoirs de Tessai, pour recevoir des soins plus conséquents encore, de la part d'Inoue Orihime.

Néanmoins, durant l'affrontement, quelque chose clocha. Urahara fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Une fois arrivés près des Portes menant à la Division Zéro, tout fut éclairé à ses yeux. Les Shinigamis se posèrent, et l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division accouru vers une ombre qui lui était plus que familière : Shihôin Yoruichi. Cette dernière se trouvait à genoux, déversant des larmes silencieuses.

« — Yoruichi-san ! S'écria le blond, en arrivant à la hauteur de son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il … »

Il n'y avait finalement aucune nécessité de poser la question, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Juste devant l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales, gisait le corps de Shiba Kûkaku. Ou plutôt … les deux parties de celui-ci. Littéralement coupée en deux, l'ancienne cheffe du clan Shiba conservait les yeux ouverts, comme traumatisée avant de périr.

« — … Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Murmura Urahara, également bien frappé par la tournure inattendue des événements.

— … J'en sais rien …

— Tu n'as rien vu ?

— J'aurais dû. Siffla nerveusement l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales. J'aurais dû ! J'aurais dû être avec elle, Kisuke ! S'emporta-t-elle ensuite. J'aurais dû me trouver ici, en même temps que Kûkaku ! Mais j'étais trop occupée à me morfondre sur moi-même ! »

Les autres Shinigamis présents sur les lieux ne firent aucun commentaire. Pas même Kurotsuchi Mayuri, qui aurait pourtant pu lâcher une réplique cinglante et sarcastique, mais lui-même n'en voyait guère l'intérêt.

Mais à vrai dire, quelque chose de bien plus important occupait actuellement son esprit : cette Shiba Kûkaku, de qui il s'était séparé peu avant son décès apparent. Cette femme avait été sectionnée avec une précision parfaite, bien trop pour qu'il s'agisse d'une volonté de l'Enfer qui l'aurait fait.

Et quant à cet Arrancar étendu quelques mètres plus loin, il ne pouvait visiblement pas bouger le moindre petit doigt …

« — Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit arrivé avant nous, ici … Marmonna le Capitaine de la Douzième Division.

— Mais qui aurait pu faire ça ? Interrogea un Hirako particulièrement interloqué. Un Général ?

— Non, je ne crois pas … lorsqu'ils ont quitté le Seireitei, l'énergie spirituelle de Shiba Kûkaku était toujours présente … quelqu'un d'autre, ou quelque chose d'autre, de suffisamment puissant pour dissimuler sa présence à nos yeux, est intervenu … »

Cette simple idée ne plaisait _vraiment _pas aux membres du Gotei 13.

Mais au-delà de l'idée, il y avait les faits. Comme celui évident de la mort de Shiba Kûkaku. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune trace d'énergie spirituelle, dans les environs …

« — Quoi que soit cette chose, elle est probablement entrée dans le passage. Affirma lentement la voix de Kuchiki Byakuya. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de faire de même.

— Et si c'était un piège … ? Sourit lentement la voix de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Il est possible qu'ils aient planifié tout cela … entre le Seireitei et la Dimension Royale, si vous ne possédez pas l'Ôken, il est bien facile de demeurer bloqué fort longtemps …

— C'est vrai. Déclara lentement Urahara, en serrant doucement une Yoruichi quasiment absente mentalement. Mais le Capitaine Kuchiki a raison …

— Nous n'avons pas le choix. Avança à son tour Kyôraku, en abaissant doucement son chapeau de paille. Nous sommes le Gotei 13 … alors faisons un peu honneur à notre nom. »

_Dimension Royale — Escaliers Célestes du Vent. _

_Two Steps From Hell — Skyworld_

Le vent soufflait à une allure défiant toute limite. Les Généraux ne pouvaient que constater l'ampleur du pouvoir de cette Kirio Hikifune, tandis que Meikyû restait simplement prêt à intervenir. Le Zanpakutô Divin du Vent, Seitenkû, pouvait véritablement faire preuve d'un pouvoir monstrueux. Et l'immense tornade qui se dessinait au-dessus de la Shinigami à la chevelure ondulée. La grande plateforme, proche du Palais qui était le sien, tremblait littéralement sous cet amas de pouvoir. Les autres tornades qui bordaient les environs commençaient même à disparaître, comme si leur puissance se trouvait absorbée par celle qui se générait progressivement, au-dessus de la Shinigami. Inutile de dire que son volume croissait en même temps, prenant un air véritablement gigantesque.

« — Tu penses pas que tu vas tout casser si tu balances ça sur nous ? Lança une Kyôkutan, recherchant activement un moyen de se sortir de ce traquenard particulièrement difficile.

— Je suis résolue à perdre quelques bâtiments. Affirma Hikifune, la pointe de son épée toujours dirigée vers les cieux. Si cela me permet de vous vaincre tous, et de protéger le monde … alors le sacrifice est bien moindre.

— Pff …

— Inutile de discuter, Kyôkutan, arrête-la simplement. »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Noroi prit les devants et fusa à vive allure droit vers la Shinigami Royale. Le puissant courant d'air provenant de cette dernière ralentissait néanmoins les mouvements, et donc la puissance possible de toute offensive. Si elle l'attaquait directement à l'épée, cette Kirio Hikifune aurait tout le loisir d'éviter l'attaque … ou bien d'opérer une contre-attaque. Et s'il s'agissait d'un rayon … il y avait des chances que la barrière de vent fasse office de rempart.

La Générale au regard argenté avait beau dire, mais elle-même se trouvait bien dans l'embarras.

Le sol trembla néanmoins dans son dos, tandis que Kyôkutan prit son sabre à deux mains, le regard bien concentré, directement vers Hikifune. L'aura brûlante de l'Enfer explosa autour de la jeune femme au regard doré.

« — Pas moyen que je crève comme ça. Annonça-t-elle.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Questionna sa partenaire, légèrement repoussée par les courants puissants de l'immense tornade. »

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Une aura puissante se dégagea du Meikaitana de Kyôkutan, avant que cette dernière n'abatte son sabre : la lueur fonça à une allure rapide vers l'ancienne supérieure de Sarugaki Hiyori.

_Ce n'est que de l'énergie spirituelle. _Se répéta inlassablement l'âme damnée, alors qu'elle vit son rayon passer la première barrière de vent … avant de changer lentement de trajectoire.

« — Cette tornade absorbe mon coup ? Tiqua Kyôkutan, en constatant l'impuissance dans laquelle elle plongeait actuellement.

— Oui. Répondit calmement son opposante. Si vous regardez bien, il serait peut-être possible de voir ces nourrissons âmes damnées également.

— Oh. Commenta simplement Noroi, même si cela ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement, l'effet serait presque comique de voir ces enfants tournoyer inlassablement. »

Mais en ce moment, même elle n'avait pas envie de plaisanter.

Car la Garde Royale maîtrisant les cieux se trouvait véritablement sur le point de faire abattre une technique monstrueuse. À partir de ce moment-là … il fallait trouver un moyen de survivre !

Hikifune elle-même devait bien concéder que l'utilisation de cette technique comportait des difficultés. Le Kôsenpô demandait une grande quantité d'énergie spirituelle, pour conserver la structure même de la tornade en place, et une concentration de tous les instants, dans le même but. Il s'agissait probablement de l'une de ses techniques les plus puissantes. Les yeux de la plus jeune membre de la Division Zéro se plissèrent légèrement. Cette fois-ci, elle lançait son attaque !

« — Merde ! S'écria Yokubari. Bougez ! »

Blessé au flanc, le Général de l'Avarice voyait l'immense colonne de vent, se mariant parfaitement dans l'horizon sombre d'une Dimension Royale ayant déjà perdu son éclat d'antan, amorcer un mouvement de descente relativement intimidant vers les âmes damnées de Meikyû.

Ce dernier, justement, plissa son regard. Face à une telle déferlante de pouvoir, il y avait peu de chances pour que ses Généraux puissent faire face. Le vent agissait même sur lui, faisant voleter son haori blanc de Capitaine, comme s'il allait engager un combat entre membres de la Garde Royale. Sa main, elle, se posa directement sur Kaimetsu, prête à la dégainer et tenter de contrer cette attaque. Une aura ténébreuse continue entoura le corps de l'ancien Shinigami, aujourd'hui à la tête d'un escadron hurlant à leur liberté, mais rapidement, l'homme à la chevelure ébène stoppa assez net son mouvement, écarquillant vivement le regard.

Hikifune elle-même, ne tarda pas à faire de même : quelque chose approchait, et à une vitesse particulièrement effrayante. Pire encore, ce _« quelque chose » _ne semblait même pas appartenir à ce monde …

_Two Steps From Hell — He Who Brings The Night_

Car depuis l'ouverture menant vers le Seireitei, une immense pression spirituelle se faisait progressivement ressentir. D'ici, la Garde Royale parvenait à ressentir les ondes dégagées par ces présences. Ses yeux se plissèrent doucement : il y avait bien plusieurs âmes, d'un niveau absolument monstrueux, qui approchait, étant sur le point de faire irruption dans le domaine du Roi des Esprits.

À cet égard, difficile de faire une situation plus grave, en y repensant. Une foudre rougeoyante ne tarda pas à s'abattre sur le commencement des escaliers, ne tardant pas à révéler trois ombres inconnues du registre de l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division.

De grands éclairs rouges transpercèrent l'entrée de la Dimension Royale, avant de se répandre dans les cieux obscurs, aux alentours. Et surtout, un fin rayon, projeté à une vitesse exceptionnelle fusa droit vers la détentrice actuelle de Seitenkû. La barrière du vent fut aisément passée, sous les regards interloqués de la concernée, et finalement. Concentrant son énergie, et jouant sur l'effet aspirant de son vortex géant, celle-ci parvint à faire changer la trajectoire du faisceau rougeoyant, l'obligeant à se loger droit dans le centre de la tornade. Mais une fois cela effectué, une terrible explosion se produisit, faisant frissonner les locaux même du Palais, ainsi que tous les belligérants en-dessous, Hikifune elle-même étant violemment projetée par l'intensité terrible du souffle, liée à la … destruction de sa tornade ? Car c'était bien le cas. Les Généraux des Grands Péchés furent également sérieusement secoués, projetés dans tous les sens, suite à cette déflagration de vent.

Meikyû, lui se protégea le regard, à l'aide de son Zanpakutô, le souffle du vent concentré dans la tornade le faisant également légèrement reculer. Même si en ce moment, quelque chose de plus important semblait bien se jouer.

« — Putain qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ?! Siffla Kyôkutan, écrasée contre le sol à cause de la pression du vent, se dégageant peu à peu dans tous les environs.

— Quelqu'un est arrivé, ça ne se voit pas ? Lâcha une Noroi dans la même position difficile, juste à côté de son amie. Ou plutôt … ça se sent … »

La terrible pression spirituelle dégagée jusqu'à présent prenait enfin forme _« humaine » _pour Hikifune. Cette dernière se retrouvait sur les escaliers menant directement à son Palais, tandis que les Généraux se trouvaient encore sur la plateforme ovale qui lui faisait face, en compagnie de Meikyû. Plus loin, en-dessous, la présence de ces trois derniers arrivants n'annonçait rien de bon.

« — Salut, Meikyû. Déclara solennellement une voix d'homme, portant plusieurs parties d'armures noires. Sa Majesté se demandait pourquoi est-ce que tu mettais autant de temps à lui ramener la tête du Roi des Esprits. Mais bon, on te remercie aussi de nous avoir ouvert le passage, on aurait eu du mal sinon !

— Haikyaku, Lyrène et Heisei … quelle joie de vous revoir. Annonça lentement le détenteur de Kaimetsu, en plissant le regard. »

Au milieu du trio sorti tout droit d'un autre monde, Lyrène lança un regard particulièrement cynique à Meikyû, comme si elle lui en voulait personnellement. Toujours vêtus de leur tenue habituelle, les trois Cavaliers laissaient vraiment apparaître un sentiment de pouvoir intense.

Les trois Généraux plus loin, faisaient vraiment peine à voir à côté d'eux, alors que les derniers arrivants gravissaient une à une, chaque marche les séparant de Kirio Hikifune et de son Palais. Cette dernière semblait réellement prise de court par la tournure des événements. À vrai dire … elle ne s'attendait pas à une arrivée de telles personnes.

Une fois arrivée sur le plateau ovale menant directement sur les marches du Palais, Lyrène porta son regard sur les Généraux éparpillés dans les environs. Son regard ne tarda pas à croiser celui de Yokubari, homme qu'elle avait déjà croisé précédemment dans le château de Meikyû.

« — Humain, tu fais vraiment peine à voir maintenant. Martela la femme à la peau claire. Reste couché ici et disparais, pendant que tu le peux encore … il n'y aura pas de place pour toi dans le nouveau monde.

— Q-Quoi ?! »

Pris de court, le Général de l'Avarice ne savait quoi répondre. Lors de son arrivée au milieu des Généraux, cette Lyrène ne lui semblait pas dégager le même sentiment de pouvoir … aujourd'hui, elle paraissait réellement complètement différente, appartenant à un autre monde que le sien. Et il en était de même pour ses deux camarades, Haikyaku lui lançant un regard faussement compatissant, tandis qu'Heisei ne daigna même pas à déposer ses yeux sur lui.

Ces types … les considéraient _réellement _comme des insectes. Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes. Et qu'avait-elle dit ? _« Il n'avait pas sa place » _dans le nouveau monde … ? Le jeune homme baissa légèrement la tête, alors que la femme portant un long manteau noir à fourrure blanche vers l'intérieur, continuait sa marche.

« — Tu dis que j'ai pas ma place dans le nouveau monde ? Répéta le Général de Meikyû.

— Exact. Répondit la Cavalière, sans même lui offrir son regard améthyste.

— Et j'imagine … que c'est parce que vous l'avez décidé, hein ? Martela avec une once d'irritation l'âme damnée.

— Sa Majesté décide de qui est digne, et qui ne l'est pas.

— Ne te moque pas de nous ! En remportant cette guerre, on est supposé gagner notre liberté ! S'emporta-t-il, en se redressant vivement, une lueur haineuse transparaissant derrière son regard. »

Au-delà de l'humiliation ressentie il y a quelques temps, qui brûlait encore ses veines, cet horizon qui se fermait devant lui constituait une raison largement suffisante pour en vouloir à ces mecs qui débarquaient de nulle part pour pouvoir finir un travail largement entamé par les âmes damnées ! Serrant son Meikaitana avec véhémence, le Général de Meikyû fonça immédiatement vers celle qui lui mis une raclée la dernière fois, prêt à abattre son épée sur elle.

« — Tu peux aller te faire foutre alors !

— Arrête-toi, Yokubari ! Ordonna Meikyû, connaissant absolument le futur déroulement des événements. »

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Trop longtemps, il avait aspiré à la liberté pour la voir disparaître sur un caprice. Trop longtemps, il avait dû souffrir des flammes de l'Enfer pour accepter que son châtiment ne perdure éternellement.

Sous les yeux presque choqués de Kyôkutan et de Noroi, le bras droit entier du Général, celui tenant son épée, chuta sur le sol, coupée avec une précision parfaite, par la grande faux ténébreuse de Lyrène. Celle-ci venait de se retourner, et d'accomplir son geste.

Yokubari, lui, ne ressentait presque plus la douleur, mais tout autour de lui semblait ralentir. Avec une violence exacerbée, Lyrène écrasa son pied droit sur torse de l'âme damnée, le plaquant sur le sol sans que ce dernier ne puisse lever le moindre petit doigt, goûtant à son propre sang. La faux de la Cavalière se pointa, juste devant les yeux du Général.

« — Je te l'ai déjà dit. Murmura cette dernière. Reste à ta place. »

La subordonnée du Diable, plissa doucement le regard, lorsque des variations dans l'atmosphère attirèrent son attention, une véritable lame d'air s'abattant immédiatement dans son dos.

Le coup n'atteint toutefois pas sa cible, la Cavalière à la chaîne d'acier accroché autour de son cou ayant évité l'attaque, en disparaissant fort rapidement. Une attaque qui provenait directement de Kirio Hikifune et de son Seitenkû.

« — Je n'ai pas envie de voir des morts inutiles ici. Annonça la Capitaine aux cheveux violets. Qui êtes-vous ?

— Nous sommes les Cavaliers du Diable. Déclara Haikyaku, se trouvant quelques mètres derrière sa coéquipière, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'agonisant Yokubari. Et nous sommes là pour prendre la tête du Roi des Esprits. »

Cavaliers du Diable …

Cela n'annonçait décidément rien de bon. La pression ressentie jusqu'à présent, provenant de ces personnes … était réellement malsaine. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais l'ancienne supérieure d'Hiyori n'avait ressentie une pareille sensation. Qui plus est, le Yaiba no Kaze qu'elle venait de lancer avait été évité de manière très impressionnante par cette Lyrène. Pourtant, le coup était parti rapidement, et le timing concordait parfaitement.

La femme au regard améthyste porta justement son regard sur ce membre de la Division Zéro, visiblement bien jeune et inexpérimentée.

« — Qui veut s'en charger ? Murmura-t-elle, à l'encontre de ses deux partenaires.

— Fais le sale travail. Répondit simplement Heisei, qui semblait bien plus préoccupée par les paysages offerts par la Dimension Royale que par les combats.

— Je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper les femmes. Annonça Haikyaku, en plaçant les bras derrière la tête. Vas-y, Lyrène. »

Cette façon dont ils parlaient de cette bataille … inquiéterait presque Hikifune. D'autant plus qu'ils ne paraissaient aucunement hautain, dans chacune de leur manières. Juste totalement persuadés de leur supériorité.

Et le premier coup partit, sans un mot, sans une mise en garde. En un rien de temps, le sang de la Shinigami se retrouva à couler le long du sol, depuis sa hanche. Réellement, Hikifune n'avait pas vu le coup arriver, et pourtant, Lyrène se tenait là, juste à côté d'elle.

Un shunpô permis à la Capitaine de s'éloigner doucement, vers sa gauche, tout en reprenant sa respiration. La faux de la Cavalière demeurait entachée de sang, de son sang. La douleur ressentie brûlait encore la jeune Capitaine Royale, qui cherchait encore une façon de mettre en ordre ses pensées. Mais … peut-être bien pour la première fois depuis sa prise de fonction …

_Face à un adversaire, elle ressentait de la peur. Pas une simple peur de perdre des êtres chers … Mais une vraie peur du pouvoir de l'ennemi … _

Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent depuis son front, se mêlant avec le sang, une fois tombées sur le sol. Lyrène l'observait sans une once de sentiment, comme si elle n'était réellement qu'une étape, une mission. Cette femme … ne semblait vraiment pas humaine, en réalité.

« — Tu as peur ? Martela lentement la Cavalière, le souffle froid du vent se transformant en une atmosphère sombre et étouffante.

— P-Pas du tout ! Répliqua Hikifune, en pointant Seitenkû, dans la direction de son adversaire. »

Plus loin, Haikyaku lança un regard à Heisei, qui s'était enfin décidée à observer le déroulement d'une bataille opposant un Cavalier du Diable à un Garde Royal, et haussa simplement les épaules : les deux susnommés ne trouvaient absolument pas la réplique de la Shinigami convaincante. En fait, personne ne la trouvait ainsi, probablement.

« — Ne sois pas ridicule, tu ne vas convaincre personne comme ça. Lève-toi, Kirio ! Tu n'es pas toute seule ici ! Siffla une voix. »

La pression spirituelle aux alentours changea de nouveau. L'attention elle-même changea radicalement de bord : alors que les cieux eux-mêmes furent frappés par un éclair violent, au-dessus des marches, menant directement au Palais du Vent, trois nouvelles ombres venaient d'apparaître. La Garde Royale, assurément. De gauche à droite, Taikai Meirô, celui qui venait de parler, observait le champ de bataille, ses cheveux bleus toujours légèrement dressés à l'aide de son gel. Au milieu et ayant descendue quelques marches, Netsujô Kakusu offrait une mine toujours aussi renfrognée, tandis que les mains dans les poches, Shunô Kaminari lançait un regard dédaigneux à chacun de ses ennemis potentiels, un pied sur la marche d'escalier, prêt à la descendre.

« — Au moins, nous n'aurons pas besoin de vous chercher, hein … Sourit doucement Haikyaku, en plaçant sa main sur son épée.

— Je te trouve bien pressé de périr, mon gars. Lui répondit simplement Taikai Meirô, en abaissant ses lunettes de soleil. Cavaliers du Diable, maudissez votre destin. Reprit-il, en plaçant également sa main sur son sabre. »

Probablement promise depuis longue date, cette rencontre mortelle allait dorénavant se jouer. Cavaliers du Diable et Gardes Royaux allaient décider du sort prochain de la guerre, et celui du monde même, en général, dans un décor chaotique, apocalyptique …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : HIGHEST WARRIORS**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Braquage d'une bijouterie »**

_Aizen Sôsuke et Ichimaru Gin apparaissent, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Maintenant, l'opération _« In Character » _va commencer. Si on ne prend pas le bracelet _In Characterisant, _nous allons être condamnés à être des Out Of Characters durant le restant des previews. Mon éclat de lucidité divin m'a amené à me dire que je dois à tout prix mettre la main là-dessus. Gin, notre mission est importante.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Ouais, j'me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, j'étais plus populaire auprès des fans en étant aussi con dans les previews. Mais avoir ce bracelet va suffire ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ne crois pas que cela sera si facile, Gin. Cette Bijouterie est gardée par les Out Of Characters, menés par Ulquiorra.

_Plus loin, Ulquiorra Schiffer, également vêtu comme un vigile de sécurité, regarde de haut une grand-mère._

_Mission Impossible Full Theme_

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer chez toi. Sale vieille. Tu vas sûrement mourir avant l'anniversaire de ta petite fille.

**La Grand-Mère : **Comment osez-vous, garnement ?!

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **_Callate. Callate. Callate. _

_Ulquiorra Schiffer élimine la grand-mère à l'aide d'un Cero. Oui c'est totalement horrible moralement parlant. Mais il s'en tape et retourne dans la bijouterie._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Les Out Of Characters domineront le monde.

**Aizen Sôsuke (chuchote) : **Tu vois … il est déterminé à protéger cet endroit. Attention, Gin. Si tu te fais mordre ou toucher par un Out Of Character, tu deviendras comme eux. Mais j'ai déjà réussi à déjouer bien pire.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Grr …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin … ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà été infecté ?!

**Kaname Tôsen (Version Mouche) : **HIDEUX ! HIDEUX !

**Aizen Sôsuke (regard plissé) : **Je vois. Kaname Out Of Character a profité de l'ellipse pour mordre Gin. Et maintenant, ils veulent tous les deux s'attaquer à moi et mettre fin à cette preview instantanément. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire.

_Ichimaru Gin tente de mordre le pied de Sôsuke Aizen. _

_Habilement, Aizen Sôsuke évite l'attaque et tue Gin. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je suis désolé, Gin … je ne pouvais faire autrement …

**Ichimaru Gin : **… Connard … vous auriez pu essayer de me sauver quand même …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Allons. Tu sais que ma vie est plus importante que tout à mes yeux.

**Kaname Tôsen (Version Mouche) : **GRAAA ! Espèce d'horreur ! Je vais t'OOCiser !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ne sois pas ridicule, Kaname. Sous un tel fond musical, penses-tu que je pourrai perdre ?

_Aizen Sôsuke saute et décapite Kaname Tôsen, avant de retomber dos aux lecteurs. Il se lève et secoue ses cheveux. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ce chou-fleur ne pouvait rien. Car je suis _« L'aigle du lyrisme » (Preview, Chapitre 81 : Beyond Death). _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hé, mais il t'arrive quoi ?!

**Aizen Sôsuke (commence à bouger étrangement la tête en avant et en arrière, au rythme de la musique) : **Je crois qu'il est temps de faire mon show, mon best-of, Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'veux pas t'faire de la peine, mais tu m'as l'air sacrément Out Of Character, là …

_Kurosaki Ichigo est tué par Aizen Sôsuke. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tu es perspicace, Kurosaki Ichigo. Mais je suis l'homme divinement perspicace.

_Aizen s'élance en direction de l'entrée. _

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack (costard cravate) : **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ta mère ?!

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Un Out Of Character de plus ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **TA MÈRE J'TE DIS !

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack est tué par Aizen Sôsuke. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Mais j'ai passé plus d'heures de jeu à Pokémon Rouge que de combinaisons de chiffres possibles. Tu ne pouvais rien face à moi.

_Citation de Sôsuke Aizen : « ____Un singe. Vite, Gin, trouve mon Pokédex, je veux savoir de quelle espèce il s'agit. » (Preview, Chapitre 58 : Everything Could Be Dark)_

_Aizen Sôsuke continue son ascension, mais la porte est fermée à clef. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Rien ne peut me résister. La force de mes souvenirs remonte en moi. _Hey là qui va là. Inspecteur Aizen ! _

_La porte s'ouvre donc. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Trop facile.

_Citation de Sôsuke Aizen : « Sachez qu'à Las Noches, mon humour était si réputé qu'ils ont fini par me donner le surnom du __blagueur divin__. » (Concours bonus, Chapitre 50 : Immoderate)_

**Ichimaru Gin : **Grr …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin, je pensais t'avoir éliminé. Comment es-tu venu ici avant moi ?

**Ichimaru Gin : **Car le prochain chapitre se nommera _Highest Warriors. _Et vous êtes pas dedans. Mdr.

_Aizen Sôsuke tue (encore) Ichimaru Gin. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ta phrase n'avait aucun sens, Gin. Et sache qu'un grand homme a dit un jour : « _Oh non, Kaname est mort. Tant pis pour ce noir. » (Preview, Chapitre 73 : Never Give up Your Pride)_

_Aizen Sôsuke continue son ascension, esquive les rayons lasers lancés par des Menos Grande et détruit une porte. _

_Surgit alors … _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Alors, avorton ?! C'est qui le plus fort entre Bunny le Lapin et Winnie l'Ourson ?!

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ah, un obstacle de taille se dresse sur ma route. Mais je peux l'emporter.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Misérable ! Tu n'as pas répondu à la question !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Grave cas de trisomie, mon vieux. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : _« Tu n'as qu'à pas venir me parler. Sale carotte. Au sens propre et figuré du terme. Mdr. » (Preview, Chapitre 61 : The First Day Of Hope)_

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Tu as choisi le lapin ?!

_Yamamoto Genryûsai est tué par un Dauphin. _

**Le Dauphin : **Sôsuke, tu dois réussir, Sôsuke !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tu as raison, Dauphin. Car comme je l'ai dit à Gin : « _À 100 %, je veux un dauphin. Comme Flipper, et je voyagerai dans l'océan sur son dos. » (Preview, Chapitre 69 : Hatred In A Blade)_. Ma promesse … sera tenue.

**Le Dauphin : **J'espère bien, Sôsuke ! Je compte sur toi !

_Aizen Sôsuke ouvre la dernière porte. Le maître des Out Of Character (ayant accepté de venir car sinon la preview ne s'achèverait jamais) apparait enfin. _

_Matrix Revolutions OST — Navras_

_La pluie tombe abondamment dans la bijouterie, et Aizen est soudainement habillé avec un long manteau noir. De nombreux Ulquiorra sont sur les flancs, tandis qu'un seul d'entre eux arrive et se place entre Aizen et le fameux bracelet. _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Ainsi donc tu es venu, espèce de fou.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **C'est toi le fou de me défier, Ulquiorra. Tu oses te mettre en moi et mon véritable comportement. Autrement dit tu essaies d'empêcher Sacha de retrouver Pikachu. Ce qui ne fonctionne jamais après 17 saisons de Pokémon.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Hm. Jamais, dis-tu ? Jusqu'à maintenant. C'est un cas désespéré.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_« Il n'y aucun cas désespéré tant que Sacha n'a pas combattu de toutes ses forces. » (Preview, Chapitre 66 : The Burning Blade Of Hope)_

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Je vois. Tu es un donc le frère de Grimmjow.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **… ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Va fumer un chat. PTDR.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Oh, ton cas est grave mon pauvre. Mais je vais te sauver. En regagnant mon comportement.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **_Lanza Del Relampago. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tu aimes Inoue Orihime.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer (surpris) : **N'importe quoi. Et puis c'est qui ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **C'est la femme qui t'a fait revenir à la vie avant que tu ne meurs de nouveau.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tais-toi, sale fils de Grimmjow ! Et puis n'importe quoi, c'est toi qui aime femme !

_Aizen Sôsuke tue Ulquiorra Schiffer. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

_Aizen Sôsuke va-t-il réussir à redevenir lui-même … ?! _

_La preview s'achève, étant donné qu'il s'agit de la plus longue de l'histoire de l'auteur … mais … une voix s'élève dans les ténèbres … !_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Hé, le bracelet n'est pas à ma taille.

_Citation de Sôsuke Aizen : « Pour l'amour de la justice et de la liberté des peuples, je remporterai ce quizz. Et je sais très bien que ton père n'est autre que le mari de ta mère. » (Concours Bonus, Chapitre 50 : Immoderate)_


	91. Highest Warriors (Tome X)

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Aizen Sôsuke, Seijaku et Shirosaki engagent un nouveau combat violent dans le château de Meikyû._

_Pendant ce temps, le Seireitei complète ses forces, mais sur le point de partir pour la Dimension Royale, les Shinigamis découvrent avec effroi le corps tranché en deux de Shiba Kûkaku … _

_Et dans ladite Dimension Royale, les responsables apparents, à savoir les Cavaliers de l'Enfer, font irruption face à Kirio Hikifune … avant que Shunô Kaminari, Taikai Meirô et Netsujô Kakusu, n'en fassent de même. Une nouvelle bataille sanglante se profile à l'horizon … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**TOME **__**X : **__**TWILIGHT'S **__**EAGLE**_

_**« **_**Quand s'éteint toute forme de vie, **

**L'aigle majestueux déploie ses ailes. **

**S'élevant dans les cieux, **

**Il rappelle les définitions de l'espoir.****»**

— **Netsujô Kakusu.**

**CHAPTER XCI : HIGHEST WARRIORS **

**U**n étrange silence s'installait.

Jamais auparavant, Kyôkutan ou Noroi n'avaient ressenti une telle concentration d'énergie en un seul lieu. Les nombreux adversaires se lancèrent de simples regards, qui en disaient néanmoins long sur la tension régnant dans l'atmosphère. D'un côté, les Cavaliers du Diable, et de l'autre, la Garde Royale. Meikyû se trouvait toujours en retrait, le visage fermé. Quant à ses Généraux … Yokubari gisait, amputé d'un bras, agonisant sur le sol, tandis que ses deux camarades se trouvaient plus loin, en dehors du rayon d'action de ces deux camps. Les Shinigamis au service du Roi des Esprits descendirent finalement les marches des escaliers, pour se trouver au niveau de leurs adversaires.

« — Tant de monde réuni au même endroit. Déclara Taikai Meirô. Vous ne voudriez pas que l'on change un peu ? Ça risque d'être un sacré bordel. Continua le Capitaine à la chevelure bleutée.

— Ça me va plutôt. Répondit simplement Haikyaku, en fixant un à un, chacun des membres de l'élite parmi les Shinigamis. Lyrène, Heisei ?

— J'imagine que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Répondit la femme à la chevelure noire. Meikyû. »

Interpellé, ce dernier lança simplement un œil à celle qui venait d'appeler son nom. L'arrivée des Cavaliers ne plaisait guère au leader des âmes damnées, mais il fallait bien faire avec, si _Sa Majesté _en avait décidé ainsi.

« — Ta mission est de ramener la tête du Roi des Esprits. Déclara la Cavalière au regard améthyste. Laisse-nous ces Shinigamis.

— Je n'apprécie pas vraiment la façon dont tu me parles … Marmonna l'homme au teint pâle. Mais j'imagine que tu as raison. »

_Two Steps From Hell — Archangel (Voice &amp; Choir)_

Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, tandis que le ciel lui-même fut parcouru de nombreux éclairs. Les âmes damnées, les Cavaliers, jetèrent vivement leur attention sur le responsable : le Capitaine de l'Élément Foudre, Shunô Kaminari. Ce dernier laissait exploser une violente aura électrique autour de lui, son Zanpakutô Divin étant désormais pointé en direction d'Haikyaku.

« — Vous imaginez peut-être que nous allons rester plantés là pendant que vous discutez ? Martela le blond à la coiffure légèrement en bataille. _Que ton grondement fasse trembler les cieux … __**Kanraimei.**_ »

Une immense lueur foudroyante explosa depuis l'épée, tandis qu'à l'instant suivant, le Capitaine fusa à toute allure, droit vers le Cavalier à l'armure noire, sous les yeux écarquillés de ce dernier. Le puissant Zanpakutô commandant au Tonnerre s'abattit, tandis que son adversaire plaça immédiatement sa lame en opposition : le choc fut particulièrement brutal, le sol tremblant violemment sous l'onde de choc. Rapidement, Haikyaku fut repoussé, en dehors de la plateforme volante, où les deux lames se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, les deux adversaires utilisant le reishi extrêmement présent dans l'atmosphère pour léviter en l'air, face à face.

« — Lyrène, Heisei, mes chéries, je suis désolé, mais j'ai visiblement trouvé mon adversaire. Débrouillez-vous bien sans moi, ok ? Ne vous en faîtes pas, on repassera des nuits très amusantes, hein !

— Tu vas sûrement mourir. Affirma Heisei, sans se retourner.

— Waah … »

Un éclair frappa rapidement, et le Cavalier s'élança légèrement sur sa gauche, afin d'éviter l'assaut. Décidément, ce Kaminari ne voulait vraiment pas en rester sur des choses simples et décontractantes, hein ?

« — Hé, Shunô ! S'écria soudainement la voix de Taikai Meirô. D'où c'est toi qui te bas contre ce mec ? Je l'avais dans mon collimateur, espèce de voleur sans scrupule.

— Va te battre contre l'une de ces femmes, ça te correspondra mieux. Répondit le Capitaine maîtrisant la Foudre, d'une voix _« naturelle »_.

— Espèce de … ! »

À la vue de cette personne, Meikyû lui-même ne put s'empêcher d'avoir quelques flashes de mémoire. Il avait également connu une Kaminari aux mots particulièrement tranchants … avant. Probablement une de ses ancêtres. Mais les choses s'enchaînaient fort rapidement, ici.

Les deux premiers à avoir engagé un combat, se toisèrent mutuellement du regard.

« — Tu souhaites combattre dans l'air, comme ça ? C'est un peu lourd. Railla légèrement le Cavalier aux cheveux bruns.

— Tu préfères peut-être aller ailleurs, pour que personne ne te voit disparaître ? Martela Kaminari, d'un ton peu amical. Allons là-bas, sur cette plateforme.

— Tu n'es pas du genre à plaisanter visiblement. »

Les deux adversaires disparurent rapidement, visiblement d'accords sur leur lieu de bataille. Sur la plateforme proche du Palais de Kirio Hikifune, ne restait désormais plus que deux Cavalières du Diable dorénavant.

Netsujô Kakusu observa chacune de ces dernières, avant de porter son regard sur Hikifune, ainsi que Taikai.

« — Taikai. Appela-t-elle. Occupe de toi de la femme aux cheveux blancs.

— Q-Quoi ? Bégaya le Capitaine aux lunettes de soleil. Bon, ok. Tu veux pas que je m'occupe de Meikyû plutôt ?

— Fais ce que je te dis. »

Haussant les épaules, Meirô s'avança directement en face d'une Heisei au regard relativement vide. Cette dernière se tourna doucement vers Lyrène, lui touchant vivement l'épaule droite.

« — Tu ne veux pas t'en occuper ? Cet homme a l'air d'être un clown.

— Non. Répondit sèchement la Cavalière au manteau noir.

— Je vois. C'est moi qui vais faire le sale travail. Soupira son interlocutrice. »

La jeune femme croisa rapidement le regard de son futur adversaire. Du moins, ce qu'elle put apercevoir derrière les verres sombres des lunettes du concerné. Ce dernier se craqua légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de dégainer son épée.

« — Suis-moi.

— Je n'ai pas envie de te suivre. Répondit calmement la Cavalière, sous l'œil médusé du jeune homme.

— Mais casse pas tout là, sérieux. Allez, amène-toi, on va ailleurs qu'ici. »

Se décidant finalement à stopper ses enfantillages, la Cavalière à l'armure blanche ne tarda pas à suivre le Shinigami Royal … dans sa descente. Littéralement, il allait lui faire visiter du paysage de la Dimension Royale ? Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose après tout.

Ainsi, sur la plateforme, Netsujô Kakusu ainsi que Lyrène semblaient naturellement opter pour une bataille entre elles. Hikifune, légèrement blessée, restait en retrait, mais se demandait surtout ce qu'elle allait faire désormais. La plus jeune des Shinigamis de la Garde Royale, s'approcha de son aînée à la belle chevelure crépusculaire.

« — Kirio. Murmura cette dernière, sans lui porter un regard. Reste en retrait.

— Mais …

— Ne discute pas. Laisse Meikyû passer, le Capitaine Roshin saura s'en occuper.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, alors ?! S'interloqua la Shinigami aux cheveux violets.

— Observe. Lâcha la détentrice de Tasogane. Si jamais je meurs, je veux que tu arrêtes cette femme. »

Les yeux de Kirio Hikifune s'écarquillèrent vivement. Elle avait mal entendu, n'est-ce pas … ?

Netsujô, elle, disparu à l'aide d'un shunpô, pour se retrouver juste à côté d'une Lyrène visiblement bien observatrice. L'épée de la Capitaine s'abattit violemment, directement contre la faux de son ennemie, qui para l'attaque, sans même que la Cavalière n'ait à reculer face au coup puissant de son adversaire. La Shinigami aux fines lunettes plissa légèrement son regard : comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, cette âme des Enfers ne sera vraiment pas une ennemie aisée à combattre …

Lyrène repoussa finalement l'assaut de son adversaire, qui se rééquilibra à quelques mètres de distance. Ceci fait, Netsujô pointa son sabre dans sa direction, son aura brûlante commençant doucement à l'entourer.

« — Quel est votre plan ? Questionna-t-elle. Tuer le Roi des Esprits ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de te donner le moindre détail. Affirma la Cavalière, le regard légèrement plissé. Tu sais déjà que nous voulons la tête du Roi … alors à partir de là, il n'y a pas d'autres questions à poser.

— Ce n'est pas faux. Murmura son interlocutrice, tandis que son énergie spirituelle augmenta sensiblement. _Par ta Lumière ardente, Purifie … __**Tasogane.**_ »

Des flammes éclatantes explosèrent directement depuis le sabre du Garde Royal, entourant rapidement cette dernière, avant de prendre doucement forme derrière elle. Lyrène ne dit pas un mot, observant simplement avec attention le déroulement des événements. Il ne fallait jamais prendre un Zanpakutô Divin à la légère, après tout.

Quelques secondes d'attente, suffirent à faire apparaître un grand phénix dans le dos de la Shinigami au regard et aux cheveux crépusculaires. Son haori blanc se balançait légèrement, au rythme du vent chaud dégagé par sa créature invoquée.

Plus loin, Meikyû ferma lentement les paupières. Il allait simplement passer, et accéder directement à l'espace désiré.

« — Meikyû-sama. Appela Noroi, en arrivant dans le dos de son supérieur.

— Allons-y. Affirma le chef des âmes damnées, lentement. Laissons Yokubari-kun là-bas … il a plus de chances de survivre ici qu'avec nous. »

Kyôkutan et Noroi lancèrent un regard mutuel au Général de l'Avarice, étendu sur le sol, le bras gauche dissimulant son visage. Voir une des âmes damnées les plus haut placées de Meikyû craquer de la sorte … s'avérait être un spectacle plutôt rare. Mais après tout … il n'y avait rien d'anormal à contempler ce spectacle désolant. Chaque âme damnée, avait accepté les offres provenant de Meikyû, justement parce qu'elles espéraient sortir de cette prison éternelle, dans l'autre monde. Et … voir cet horizon, pour lequel il avait combattu à maintes reprises, s'éloigner … expliquait facilement sa réaction. Pour cette fois au moins, la Générale aux cheveux blonds ne s'autoriserait pas la moindre critique envers son camarade. Après tout, il s'agissait probablement de la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait.

Le nouveau trio s'avança vivement, laissant Netsujô Kakusu et Lyrène s'affronter. Sur les marches, Hikifune les observa d'un air désapprobateur. La Shinigami souhaitait les empêcher d'aller plus loin … mais défier Meikyû la conduirait probablement à une défaite certaine, après sa blessure. Il fallait attendre qu'elle aille mieux. Et dans cette Dimension Royale remplie d'énergie spirituelle, alors elle guérirait assez rapidement. Pour l'heure, il fallait empêcher qu'un autre ennemi puissant ne puisse passer ce Palais, en l'occurrence cette Cavalière …

_Enfers — Château de Meikyû._

Tous les tremblements, toutes les secousses, toutes les explosions … ces phénomènes se faisaient clairement ressentir. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs même pas besoin d'être à l'intérieur même de ce sombre édifice afin d'en être le témoin. Les murs extérieurs souffraient notamment des nombreux actes de destruction du Hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo, qui explosait absolument tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, sans distinction.

Dans les couloirs menant directement à cet endroit, une course effrénée avait bien lieu. Grimmjow Jaggerjack fonçait à une allure rapide, presque attiré par la tension provoquée par un combat. Même si les pressions spirituelles ressenties s'avéraient particulièrement importantes … il n'avait jamais reculé devant l'adversité. Aujourd'hui n'allait certainement pas commencer !

« — On arrive bientôt, Ichigo ! S'écria la voix de Renji Abarai, en continuant sa course.

— 'Tain, tu peux pas fermer ta gueule toi ?! J'm'en fous de ce que tu penses, alors pense-le dans ta tête !

— Heu … désolé. S'excusa le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division, légèrement gêné par ce que venait de lui dire son coéquipier d'infortune. »

D'ailleurs, pour qui se prenait cet abruti ? S'il n'était pas obligé de coopérer avec lui, cela ferait fort longtemps que Zabimaru l'aurait déjà pourfendu de part en part … ! Ouais, c'est ça ! Il l'aurait déjà réglé son compte mais là, en l'occurrence, il devait faire équipe. Uniquement pour ça. Et ça n'avait surtout rien à voir avec une question de puissance où l'Espada risquerait de l'écraser, mais alors rien à voir … !

Sado Yasutora et Neliel Tu Odershvank demeurèrent plutôt silencieux, pour leur part. Le premier concerné ne parlait que peu souvent de toute manière, tandis que la seconde cherchait à se concentrer sur une chose : sauver le Shinigami Remplaçant qui l'avait sauvée jadis. Si elle n'avait pas pu venir en aide à Hallibel … alors elle ne manquerait pas l'occasion de tout donner pour sauver un autre être cher. Plus jamais elle n'accepterait la souffrance de perdre quelqu'un lui étant proche, par sa faiblesse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les quatre âmes parvinrent à trouver la place dans laquelle se jouait une bataille titanesque. Le problème ? Ichigo ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Ichigo.

« — I-Ichigo ?! Siffla la voix de Renji. »

L'interpellé, ou plutôt prétendu interpellé, étant donné qu'il s'agissait du Hollow, tourna la tête directement sur le dernier groupe de personne. Avant d'esquisser un sourire psychopathe particulièrement inquiétant, et d'éclater d'un rire monstrueux.

« — HAHAHA ! Voici donc les amis de mon Roi !

— Hein ? Kurosaki un Roi ? Une blague pas vrai ? Grommela la voix de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Néanmoins, le Hollow ne fanfaronna pas beaucoup plus longtemps, puisqu'une lueur rougeoyante fonça droit dans sa direction. Disparaissant à l'aide d'un sonido, pour éviter ce faisceau qui découpa tout sur son passage, l'albinos réapparu quelques mètres plus loin, pour se jeter droit sur l'homme responsable d'une telle attaque par derrière : Seijaku, Général du Silence. Ce dernier répondit à chacun des coups d'épée sauvage du monstre lui faisant face, mais n'avait vraiment pas l'avantage, pour ainsi dire.

Dans le dos du groupe mené par un Grimmjow Jaggerjack relativement anxieux quant à la situation, une ombre apparu, faisant sursauter Sado Yasutora, ce dernier se retournant immédiatement pour se placer en position de défense : sa vision croisa ainsi celle de Sôsuke Aizen.

« — Oh, vous avez survécus. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Sourit le brun, d'un air plus que sarcastique.

— Fils de pute, je vais te faire la peau, enfoiré ! Grogna un Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qui avait encore en travers de la gorge cet abandon pur et dur, qui avait bien failli coûter _sa _vie.

— Je vois que tu ne connais toujours pas les bonnes manières, Grimmjow. Reprit doucement Aizen, en avançant, se désintéressant rapidement des Shinigamis, pour chercher du regard les deux autres belligérants.

— ICHIGO ! Écoute-moi ! Tu m'entends, pas vrai ?! Hurla la voix de Renji Abarai. »

Mais non, visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Le vice-Capitaine de Kuchiki Byakuya, au son des rires stridents et hystériques du Hollow habitant le corps de son ami, comprit rapidement que la portée de sa voix ne suffit pas à le ramener. Bon, en même temps, si cela avait été aussi simple, il y aurait eu des questions à se poser.

« — Ichigo. Intervint Chad. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose, alors écoute …

— Ferme-la. Coupa soudainement la voix de Grimmjow, ce dernier esquissant doucement un sourire de plus en plus satisfait. Fermez-la tous, sur ce que vous on dit les Cavaliers, compris … ? On va garder nos cartes pour nous. »

Le mexicain au grand cœur ne comprenait pas réellement cette façon de faire, mais ne voulait de toute façon pas finir en pièces détachées suite aux coups que pourraient lui infliger la panthère. Pour le moment, il fallait surtout trouver une échappatoire, une façon d'attaquer, un angle pour en finir avec tout ça …

Une nouvelle fois, des ombres apparurent dans le dos des Shinigamis, Grimmjow dégainant cette fois-ci son Zanpakutô, pour sauter vers l'arrière et fracasser son arme contre celle qui venait droit sur lui : le Général du Mensonge, Kyogi.

« — T'es qui toi ?!

— Général du Mensonge, Kyogi. Se présenta-t-il justement. Je suis profondément désolé, mais avec cette bataille sauvage, je ne peux pas avoir mon moment de gloire, alors j'aimerais prendre la tête de l'un d'entre vous …

— Pff, casse-toi de là ! »

Avec une violence exacerbée, l'ancien Sexta Espada repoussa le Général, qui se rattrapa néanmoins sans grande difficulté, plantant son épée dans le sol, avant de relever doucement la tête, pour afficher son petit sourire narquois.

Sourire qui eut le don d'irriter très sensiblement l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen. Grimmjow lança d'ailleurs vivement un coup d'œil dans son dos : Aizen Sôsuke combattait dans une lutte à trois particulièrement désordonnée, le Hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo, et le plus puissant des Généraux. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait pas de place pour intervenir à l'intérieur. Autant commencer un échauffement contre ce gringalet. Sautant à une allure très vive, l'Arrancar se présenta juste devant sa cible, qui plaça son épée, prêt à découper, ne serait-ce qu'en partie, l'animal qui voulait sa peau. Mais ce dernier disparu immédiatement dans son dos, à l'aide d'un rapide sonido, pour décocher un coup latéral de son Zanpakutô. Kyogi parvint à réagir au bon moment, pour bloquer la lame adverse, avant de soulever doucement sa main : un rayon rougeoyant ne tarda pas à en sortir, et effleura littéralement le visage de l'ancien Sexta Espada, qui avait basculé sur le côté pour éviter tout contact direct.

Quant à Renji et aux autres … ils restèrent simplement là, à ne rien faire, observant les batailles se déroulant devant et derrière eux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne relativement familière apparaisse devant eux : Ketsurui Ryûketsu, dans les bras de sa jeune sœur. D'abord clairement sur la défensive, le trio improbable ne tarda pas à se rendre compte, par un simple regard, que la cadette ne représenterait pas une menace pour eux.

« — Tu … es Hiyota Ryûketsu, pas vrai ? Demanda doucement Renji, s'appliquant pour ne pas faire de faute.

— C'est juste. Rétorqua cette dernière, le visage relativement sombre. »

L'âme damnée déposa sa sœur, directement dans les bras d'un Renji qui commençait à paniquer intérieurement, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire de cette âme damnée, et hésitant même plusieurs fois à la lâcher ou la donner à Sado —mais cette femme aux cheveux noirs en face de lui l'aurait probablement tué— avant donc de décider, tout simplement, de la porter.

« — Vous êtes des amis de Kurosaki Ichigo. Murmura Hiyota, en se retournant. Prenez soin de ma sœur, s'il vous plaît. Je ne sais pas si elle va vivre encore très longtemps … mais je veux être là, au cas où. Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps. »

En prononçant ces quelques mots, Hiyota faisait clairement référence à la présence un petit peu lointaine, de Kimatsu. Cette dernière l'observait avec un air plutôt compatissant d'ailleurs, vis-à-vis de la situation.

La sœur cadette des Ryûketsu ferma lentement les paupières. Après le départ de sa sœur … Noroi l'avait attrapé, pour la torturer, encore et encore. Après quoi, finalement, elle avait sombré dans une folie stupide. Et durant toutes ces longues journées de descente totale aux Enfers … Kimatsu, avait été la seule personne réellement proche d'elle.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses ne pouvaient pas se régler autrement. Le Meikaitana d'Hiyota brûla avec toute l'ardeur qu'elle avait encore à sa disposition, le sol tremblant légèrement sous son pouvoir.

« — Attends ! Lança Renji. T'as pas l'air d'être dans ton meilleur état, laisse-nous combattre cette meuf !

— Elle utiliserait le pouvoir du temps contre vous, et vous seriez foutus. »

Bien que le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division n'ait pas immédiatement compris … quelque chose se dessina dans sa tête. Des paroles prononcées plus tôt, par son amie Rukia Kuchiki. Cette dernière lui avait bien parlé d'une âme damnée utilisant les pouvoirs du temps pour combattre. Une femme, aux cheveux verts. _Qui avait tué Ishida. _

Le sang fit un tour complet dans les veines du Shinigami à la chevelure rouge, avant que la main de Sado Yasutora ne se posa sur son épaule, le faisant ainsi sortir de sa torpeur.

« — Arrête. Déclara le géant mexicain. »

Un seul mot, seulement. Mais l'ancien lycéen de Karakura avait raison. À ce moment-là, il fallait vraiment tout faire, sauf s'emporter. Respirant un bon coup, le Lieutenant observa finalement les trois batailles violentes s'engager, sans qu'il ne participe à aucun d'entre eux finalement.

_Ailleurs … _

Dans un monde de ténèbres, Ichigo Kurosaki demeurait assis, en tailleur, les yeux fermés. Les voix de ses amis, il les avait entendues. Mais pour l'heure, il ne parvenait pas à vaincre la volonté de son Hollow.

Tensa Zangetsu, qui se trouvait une main dans les poches, en face de lui, ne l'aidait pas particulièrement d'ailleurs. Il fallait trouver lui-même la voie de la sortie. Alors … comment faire ?

« — Je dois devenir plus fort que mon Hollow. Affirma le rouquin, en se redressant.

— Et tu as mis une demi-heure à comprendre cela ? Lâcha le Zanpakutô noir, d'un ton plutôt sarcastique.

— Épargne-moi ces commentaires. Déclara le rouquin, en se tournant vers l'étrange lune à la teinte de plus en plus rougeâtre. Hé … je crois que j'ai compris.

— Compris quoi ? Martela l'être à la peau blanche.

— Tu as bien dit que _« j'étais en train de devenir une âme damnée » _pas vrai ?

— En effet.

— Donc … je n'en suis pas encore une. Reprit le Shinigami Remplaçant. Et mon Hollow, si. »

Tensa Zangetsu plissa légèrement le regard.

Alors Ichigo savait réfléchir, de temps à autres, et écouter le peu d'indices disséminés ici et là ? S'il n'était pas aussi borné et stupide d'ordinaire, cela aurait presque pu être impressionnant.

« — Tensa Zangetsu. Aide-moi à devenir une âme damnée.

— Te rends-tu simplement compte de ta demande, Ichigo ? Répondit calmement le Zanpakutô, en tournant le dos à son propriétaire. Si tu deviens une âme damnée, jamais plus tu ne pourras vivre comme auparavant.

— Je sais bien. Lâcha calmement le rouquin. Je suis désolé de te demander ça. Je sais que toi et moi … nous ne voulons pas protéger la même chose. Mais je crois qu'au final, si tu me laisses continuer … ce sera toujours mieux que ce Hollow.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte, Ichigo. Ce Hollow te sauve la vie. »

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent vivement, devant des paroles que jamais il n'aurait voulu entendre. L'être à la tenue sombre se tourna vers le jeune étudiant, presque abasourdi par de telles révélations horripilantes.

« — Tu ne contrôles pas les pouvoirs de l'Enfer qui coulent en toi. Comment aurais-tu pu espérer combattre Aizen Sôsuke et Seijaku dans ton état ?

— Je …

— Pour le moment, ce Hollow est ta seule chance de survie. Souffla le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène. Quand bien même ses agissements sont particuliers, sache qu'il désire surtout vivre également. »

Le Shinigami Remplaçant serra légèrement les poings. C'est vrai.

En repensant à toute cette histoire, à toute _son _histoire, le Hollow l'avait sorti de mauvaises postures à de nombreuses reprises, quand bien même l'inverse fut également vrai. S'il avait survécu face à Byakuya, Kariya ou Ulquiorra … c'était grâce à lui.

Aujourd'hui, il entendait d'ici les lames fracassantes se heurter, pour une survie commune indispensable.

« — Tu as raison. Répondit calmement le jeune homme, en levant la tête vers les cieux. Mais … ce n'est pas de survie, dont il est question, là. Je dois sauver … ce que je peux sauver. »

Les yeux du Zanpakutô se fermèrent. Évidemment, Ichigo avait toujours été comme cela, de toute manière. Tensa Zangetsu souleva le sabre portant son nom, sur sa droite, un vent assez violent se soulevant par la même occasion. Une aura rougeoyante, mais sortant de l'ordinaire, en jaillit. Ichigo plissa légèrement son regard, à cette vue.

« — Très bien. Tu es décidé de toute manière. »

_Bleach OST — Sakkaku_

Pendant ce temps, le Hollow continuait de déclencher vagues d'énergie, sur vagues d'énergie, tout en poussant des rires rauques et hystériques.

Seijaku, lui, évita quelques-uns de ces rayons, explosant un peu partout aux alentours, afin de chercher un nouvel angle d'approche. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu soulever son épée, l'ombre de Sôsuke Aizen apparut dans son dos, pour chercher à le planter. Le Général du Silence disparu au dernier instant, laissant Kyôka Suigetsu s'écraser directement contre la lame de Tensa Zangetsu : immédiatement, Aizen lui-même fut repoussé vers l'arrière.

« — _Getsuga Tenshô._ »

Une explosion violente se produisit une nouvelle fois, et le renégat fut projeté violemment dans le sol, dans une petite mare de son propre sang.

Du moins, ce fut ce que les yeux de l'albinos lui permirent de voir : car son corps, lui, ressenti une véritable coupure, dans son flanc gauche.

« — Les yeux offrent toujours les pires illusions. Murmura Aizen, intact, dans le dos du Hollow. »

L'ancien Capitaine infligea immédiatement un puissant coup de Zanpakutô dans le dos de l'hybride, qui poussa un râle de douleur, tout en étant projeté vers le sol. Et merde ! Cet enfoiré l'avait bien eu sur ce coup ! Donc ce Kyôka Suigetsu pouvait avoir ses sens … mais pas son instinct !

Soudainement, le Hollow planta son sabre dans le sol, créant une violente explosion. Au même instant, une ombre dans le dos du monstre fut projetée violemment, contre la paroi : Aizen Sôsuke, dont le sourire venait visiblement de disparaître.

« — Tu croyais m'avoir comme ça, hein ? Ricana Shirosaki, d'un air triomphant.

— Effectivement, il semblerait que tu sois capable de faire preuve de stratégie, c'est plutôt surprenant. Répondit le renégat, en se redressant.

— En parlant de stratégie … Déclara doucement la voix de Seijaku, attirant l'attention des deux autres. Vous êtes en plein dedans. »

Une grande lueur rouge brillait sur le sol : un sceau de l'Enfer, provenant des pouvoirs du Général de la Haine. La déflagration fut particulièrement violente, et même les deux puissants adversaires du subordonné de Meikyû ne purent réellement éviter la technique, qui souleva un large voile de fumée.

Seijaku, toujours aussi peu expressif, observa sans plus de cérémonie, le résultat de son offensive : un bruit de verre morcelé attira son attention.

« — _Bakudo n°81 : __**Danku**__. »_

Apparemment, Aizen Sôsuke avait réussi à se défendre convenablement du souffle de l'explosion, quoiqu'il fût également atteint par la zone non protégée de son sort de kidô. Le brun nota rapidement quelques étranges sensations : autour de lui, d'étranges sons se faisaient entendre, sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre explication. Une illusion, hein ? Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« — Je vois. Tu es donc plutôt arrogant pour tenter de m'infliger une illusion. Affirma-t-il. Mais … ce n'est pas très grave. Après tout, un affrontement sans opposition ne serait pas très amusant. Même si je dois dire qu'entre un adversaire qui accepte sciemment mes illusions, et un autre qui tente de me prendre à mon propre jeu … j'aurais pu tomber sur mieux. »

Le Général ne répondit pas aux provocations de son adversaire. Ce dernier disparu même soudainement, juste à côté du Hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo. Visiblement, ce dernier avait été plutôt touché par l'explosion, puisqu'adossé contre ce qu'il restait du mur, les yeux fermés. Aizen réapparu juste à la gauche de la créature masquée, abattant sans tarder son Zanpakutô sur lui.

Pourtant, la cible de l'ancien Capitaine ne bougea pas, du moins, pas comme l'être ayant transcendé les Shinigamis l'attendait. Tensa Zangetsu se leva … de l'autre côté … pour parer l'attaque du brun ? Ce dernier écarquilla vivement les yeux, plutôt surpris par une telle prise d'initiative.

Les yeux rougeoyants de la cible s'ouvrirent lentement.

« — Je ne suis pas touché par tes illusions … Aizen. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : KNIGHTS OF THE DEVIL 2**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Nouvelle mode au Seireitei : le tir à l'arc »**

**Ishida Uryû : **C-COMMENT ?

**Yamada Hantarô (tir une flèche) : **Quincy !

**Iba Tetsuzaemon (esquive et réplique) : **Yamada, tu ne peux rien contre le maître des flèches que je suis ! Quincy !

_Hanatarô est vaincu. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Bien, c'est une nouvelle démonstration plutôt réussie de notre nouvelle arme : l'arc.

**Ishida Uryû : **COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?!

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Que veux-tu, avorton ?! J'ai créé et inventé un nouvel type d'arme pour les Shinigamis. L'Arc, qui portera le nom de _Quincy. _

**Ishida Uryû : **Mais _**je **_suis un Quincy !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Que racontes-tu, pauvre sot ?! Ce mot vient d'être inventé en s'inspirant d'une espèce disparue il y a des siècles.

**Ishida Uryû (profondément choqué) : **VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi (avec un Arc) : **Quincy. Quincy. Quincy.

**Ishida Uryû : **NOOOOOOOOON !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Quincy. Quincy. Quincy.

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **HAHAHA QUINCY QUINCY QUINCY ! Mais c'est de la merde cette arme.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Silence ! Continuez la démonstration !

**Hirako Shinji : .**ycniuQ ycniuQ ycniuQ

**Unohana Retsu : **Quincy. Quincy. Quincy.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Quincy. Quincy. Quincy.

**Sado Yasutora :** Quincy. Quincy. Quincy.

**Ishida Uryû (tombant lentement, comme poignardé —bien que ce n'était pas du tout le cas— et yeux écarquillés) : **Toi aussi, Sado-kun … ?! Tu m'as assassiné …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Moi je ne veux pas participer à la démonstration. Parce que je suis un homme libre qui décide moi-même de mon avenir. Personne n'a le droit de dicter la vie d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. Personne.

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Genryûsai, regarde ce mec !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Quincy. Quincy. Quincy.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **En effet, même les Arrancars viennent donc soutenir notre cause.

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Genryûsai, je ne suis pas sûr que cet Ulquiorra Schiffer soit sincère !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **(Mais pourquoi il l'ouvre toujours cet ourson ?! Espèce de fou. Va te faire soigner. Va te faire soigner.) Quincy Quincy Quincy Quincy Quincy Quincy. Je suis très sincère. J'ai toujours été sincère, je n'ai jamais menti de ma vie, sauf si on me l'a obligé.

_Yamamoto Genryûsai brûle Hisagi Shûhei. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki (bras croisés et boude) :** Bah moi, je participe pas à cette mode. D'où on pense à Ishida excessivement ?

**Renji Abarai : **On peut le faire chier comme ça !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais mais c'est moi le personnage principal, il a pas le droit de prendre la vedette comme ça alors qu'il est mort.

**Renji Abarai : **QUINCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

_Yamamoto Genryûsai tue Ichigo Kurosaki._

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Je suis le Shinigami le plus puissant de ces 1000 dernières années et je vais annoncer le prochain chapitre, _Knights of the Devil 2._

**Haikyaku : **Donc on sera les vedettes ? Je suis sûr d'être le plus cool et populaire des Cavaliers.

**Heisei : **Non. C'est moi.

**Lyrène : **Ces humains ont des pratiques étranges.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Qui t'a parlé, toi ? Rentre chez toi.

**Lyrène : **Qu'as-tu dit … ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Je veux me joindre à vous. Moi je mérite d'être un Cavalier du Diable. Je suis très très fort. J'ai un secret en plus. Je ne vais pas vous le dire si vous ne me laissez pas vous rejoindre.

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **En fait il a une Segunda Etapa, et c'est le seul avec Szayel Apporo dans le roman spécial.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **TAIS-TOI. TAIS-TOI. MOI JE NE MÊLE JAMAIS DES AFFAIRES DES AUTRES ALORS RESPECTE MA VIE PRIVÉE.

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Mais au final, il a disparu en poussière après s'être fait torché par le Hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu … es … parti trop … loin.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer lance un Cero. _

_Mais l'Ourson le renvoie. Et il tue Ulquiorra Schiffer. _

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Il s'est fait buté par un Ourson ! IL S'EST FAIT BUTÉ PAR UN PUTAIN D'OURSON !

**Ourson de Yamamoto (sort un Arc) : **Tu veux être le prochain, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Pff, tu me prends pour qui ? Ulquiorra ?!

**Ourson de Yamamoto (des ailes lui poussent dans le dos) : **_Quincy Völlstanding. _

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack est tué à son tour. _


	92. Knights Of The Devil 2

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Les Cavaliers du Diable et la Garde Royale engagent leur combat, sur différents fronts. Alors que Shunô Kaminari attaque directement, s'en prenant finalement à Haikyaku, pendant que Taikai Meirô défie Heisei, et que Netsujô Kakusu affronte Lyrène._

_Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow et son groupe parviennent jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle la bataille fait rage, Ichigo parvenant lui enfin à reprendre le contrôle de son corps … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER XCII : KNIGHTS OF THE DEVIL 2 **_

**T**énébreux depuis un certain laps de temps désormais, le ciel de la Dimension Royale se voyait surtout être le témoin privilégiée de batailles qui inscriront leur nom dans l'histoire. Le monde se trouvait à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle, où le destin même de la Soul Society se voyait remettre en cause.

Loin des intempéries violents causés jusqu'il y a encore peu de temps par les vents violents de Kirio Hikifune, la plateforme céleste menant directement au Palais de la Foudre, se révélait être relativement calme, alors que Shunô Kaminari posa lentement le pied là-dessus, bientôt imité en face de lui, par le Cavalier du Diable, Haikyaku. Aucune place pour la plaisanterie cette fois-ci, il fallait bien faire preuve d'une concentration extrême.

Les deux adversaires se toisèrent du regard, pendant quelques instants. Le vent souffla doucement, tandis que Kaminari observa son lentement l'homme auquel il devait faire face. Ce dernier possédait cette armure étrange et ténébreuse. Même dans les archives de la Division Zéro, il n'était pas question d'être comme cela. Un Cavalier du Diable … Jamais le Capitaine Roshin n'en n'avait fait mention. Même si au final, il fallait faire preuve de logique : le Diable existait. Il avait donc quelques larbins à son service, et cela allait vraisemblablement au-delà de clochards perdus dans les méandres de la mort, comme Meikyû.

Le Shinigami Royal souleva son Zanpakutô, pour faire face à son ennemi. L'aura foudroyante ne tarda pas à entourer le Capitaine au regard bleu, les dalles formant sa plateforme tremblant même sous son pouvoir.

« — Tu es Shunô Kaminari, c'est ça ? Déclara le Cavalier du Diable.

— J'me souviens pas t'avoir donné mon nom. Rétorqua le concerné en plissant légèrement le regard.

— T'en fais pas … on possède bien des informations, en bas. Répondit calmement Haikyaku. Par exemple, concernant une certaine Sakuya Kaminari, qui possédait les pouvoirs du Zanpakutô Divin, Kanraimei … ta grand-mère, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Très légèrement, le Capitaine de la Foudre fronça les sourcils. Ces types en bas possédaient bien plus d'informations qu'ici, ils n'en n'avaient. Cela s'avérait déjà être un problème en soi.

Ensuite, s'il connaissait Sakuya Kaminari, cet homme devait bien être au courant de ses pouvoirs. Et il ne semblait nullement inquiété. Fallait-il prendre cela comme un signe de mauvais présage ?

« — Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. »

_Bleach OST — Guitar III_

Sans prévenir, l'homme à la chevelure blonde s'élança. Aussi rapidement que son titre pourrait le suggérer, le Zanpakutô Divin s'abattit … directement sur le bouclier de ce type. Bouclier qui ne s'effrita absolument pas, devant les yeux plissés du Shinigami maniant l'éclair. Haikyaku ne tarda pas à amorcer sa contre-attaque : son sabre fusa à toute allure, mais manqua à son tour son coup : Kaminari venait de disparaître de son champ de vision, pour apparaître légèrement au-dessus de lui. Une lueur foudroyante explosa depuis son Zanpakutô, et frappa le sol avec une violence non-dissimulée.

Le Cavalier bloqua la première salve, à l'aide de son éternel bouclier, avant de disparaître à son tour. Pendant un instant, le Shinigami le perdit d'ailleurs de vue : ces Cavaliers se déplaçaient à une vitesse exceptionnelle, rien de comparable à ce que l'on pouvait trouver au Seireitei. Le Garde Royal pivota immédiatement sur lui-même avant de placer Kanraimei en opposition : instantanément, un choc violent se produisit, libérant un crissement aigu particulièrement désagréable pour les tympans. Kaminari fut violemment repoussé en direction du sol, le Cavalier ayant visiblement placé une grande force à l'intérieur de ce simple coup. Le jeune homme, en apparence, pointa son épée dirigée vers sa plateforme céleste : immédiatement, un puissant éclair en jaillit, amortissant la chute du Shinigami, qui posa un seul genou au sol seulement. Mais lorsqu'il dû redresser la tête, ses yeux ne trouvèrent pas son adversaire.

« — Tu as du mal à suivre, Garde Royal ? »

Dans son dos. L'interpellé plissa légèrement le regard, avant de frapper violemment, tout en se retournant, libérant immédiatement une forte dose d'électricité dans l'air. Haikyaku réagit néanmoins promptement, et plaça son sabre en opposition : cette fois-ci, Kaminari ne parvint pas à le faire reculer, ne serait-ce même que de quelques centimètres. Ce type possédait autant de puissance ?

« — Tu paraissais plus puissant il y a cinq minutes. Souffla le subordonné du Diable, en brisant la garde ennemi, en administrant davantage de force, s'offrant ainsi une bonne ouverture. »

Mais le poignet du Cavalier se fit immédiatement attrapé, par la main gauche du Shinigami, provoquant au passage une petite vague de surprise chez le premier cité. Kaminari changea ainsi diamétralement la trajectoire du coup, et libéra ainsi —et surtout— son propre Zanpakutô, utilisant l'ouverture créée à son avantage. Une puissante dose électrique frappa, et propulsa l'âme provenant de l'Enfer assez haut dans les cieux, le brun ayant su atténuer les effets de son coup avec son bouclier. Kaminari pointa immédiatement sa lame en direction du serviteur du Diable, projetant immédiatement de nombreux éclairs puissants.

« — Ça va, je plaisantais. Lâcha Haikyaku, en bloquant les lumières foudroyantes qui s'abattaient sur lui, un à un, avec son épée ténébreuse. »

_Two Steps From Hell — He Who Brings The Night_

Shunô Kaminari ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à remarquer que cet homme n'utilisait pour le moment _aucune _trace d'un quelconque pouvoir. Ses coups se résumaient à ses protections avec son bouclier, et des assauts avec son sabre. Par ailleurs, la puissante foudre déployée tout à l'heure pour propulser cet être n'avait que faiblement égratigné son armure. Et lui-même ne comportait pas la moindre trace de blessure directe. Pas même une égratignure.

« — Ne fais pas cette tête, Garde Royal. Sourit doucement l'être au service du Diable. Tu sais … les Shinigamis ont toujours été des êtres inférieurs à nous. Il n'y a rien de terrible à ce que … tu ne sois pas à la hauteur. »

Une aura rouge d'une très grande intensité commença à entourer le Cavalier. Kaminari plissa légèrement le regard. Les dalles en-dessous continuaient de frissonner, les pierres tremblant devant le flux d'énergie spirituelle continu du Cavalier. Une lueur rougeâtre commençait même à s'emparer du regard de ce dernier, sous l'œil attentif de son adversaire.

Sans prévenir, le concerné fonça à son tour, juste derrière Kaminari. Ce dernier, malgré sa concentration, n'était réellement pas parvenu à distinguer convenablement ses mouvements ? Au prix d'un réflexe salvateur, le Shinigami bascula sur la gauche, pour éviter un coup d'épée de la part de son adversaire.

Un véritable tremblement de terre se produisit, alors que sur la plateforme, un trou béant venait de se créer. Pourtant, le sabre n'avait aucunement touché le sol. Il y avait juste à l'intérieur du dernier coup, une concentration phénoménale d'énergie, qui aurait probablement été capable de broyer n'importe quelle technique défensive, du moins connue par le Shinigami aux cheveux blonds.

« — Tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur ? »

Le Shinigami ne répondit pas un mot, se contentant de lancer son regard bleuté à divers endroit à la fois, jusqu'à simplement atteindre le regard de son adversaire. Cette aura surpuissante se dégageant autour de lui n'annonçait rien de bon pour l'avenir de la Soul Society. Si tous les Cavaliers possédaient un pareil pouvoir, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que la guerre bascule de leur côté.

« — J'admire quand même ton calme, à vrai dire. Reprit l'envahisseur. La lignée des Kaminari est vraiment impressionnante de froideur.

— N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire que de t'intéresser à une lignée de Shinigami ?

— Pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Concéda calmement son interlocuteur. J'ai toujours eu très envie de croiser le fer avec les plus puissants membres de votre caste … Au fait, je ne me suis pas réellement présenté, je me trompe ? Murmura-t-il. Je suis Haikyaku. Cavalier de la Guerre. »

Le vent soufflait fort aux alentours, preuve de l'énergie déployée par cet homme. Le Shinigami aux cheveux blonds lui faisant face ne changea néanmoins pas d'expression faciale, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Le jeune homme au Zanpakutô étincelant ferma lentement les paupières, avant de lever les yeux, sous le regard légèrement intrigué de son adversaire.

« — Alors approche, Cavalier de la Guerre. Murmura-t-il, une aura foudroyante l'entourant. Si tu ne crains pas la mort. »

_Dimension Royale — Ailleurs … _

Malgré le décor apocalyptique provenant des cieux, certaines places demeuraient relativement paisibles. Marchant lentement, passant sur des brins d'herbes purs, Taikai Meirô demeura figé l'espace d'un instant, à contempler un grand lac d'eau pur, comme du cristal. La vie y foisonnait encore, avec de nombreuses espèces de poissons nageant paisiblement sous ce liquide transparent.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Heisei marcha lentement, emboitant le pas au Shinigami Royal.

« — Tu choisis un étrange endroit pour périr. Affirma la Cavalière, en observant les alentours.

— Tu as du mal à comprendre, hein ? Répondit calmement le Garde Royal, en s'abaissant au niveau du lac, pour y tremper doucement sa main. La Dimension Royale … regorge de vie. C'est un très bel endroit. »

Son interlocutrice à la chevelure blanche ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer son futur ennemi, d'un œil légèrement interrogateur. Même si au fond, discuter longtemps avec une personne ne l'intéressait que vaguement.

Le Shinigami, se redressa doucement, replaçant ses lunettes de soleil au-dessus de sa tête, respirant doucement l'air pur de cet endroit. Visiblement, cet homme possédait des facettes plutôt opposées dans sa personnalité, même si l'antagonisme ne poussait pas extrêmement loin. Disons qu'il y avait des instants où le sérieux prenait davantage le dessus.

« — Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Répondit calmement Taikai, en se retournant vers son adversaire. Nous sommes ici au Lac Pureté. À quelques encablures, je suis né dans un simple village. J'ai atteint le rang de Garde Royal pour protéger tout ce que je pouvais protéger. Alors … je suis chez moi ici. C'est rien de plus qu'un simple moyen banal d'avoir une motivation en plus.

— C'est niais.

— Peut-être bien, ouais. Sourit doucement Taikai, en remettant correctement ses lunettes de soleil, devant ses yeux. Mais bon, j'avais juste besoin de me rappeler à quel point cet endroit pouvait être sympathique. Alors je ne laisserai aucun de vous venir le souiller. »

La Cavalière à la cuirasse métallisée demeura relativement calme, en observant doucement les environs. Effectivement, c'était un bel endroit. Dommage que son destin soit déjà tout tracé.

Une aura bleutée commença à luire depuis le corps du Shinigami, qui ferma lentement les paupières. Au-dessus d'eux, la guerre faisait rage. Ici même, le petit paradis sauvage et naturel allait bientôt souffrir. Mais en tant que membre de l'élite des Shinigamis, lui, Taikai Meirô, ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas combattre au maximum de ses capacités contre l'envahisseur. La pluie, elle, commença doucement à tomber, frappant la surface de l'eau régulièrement, et trempant les environs. Le Capitaine planta soudainement son épée dans le sol, et baissa la tête.

« — _Précipite le Déluge, __**Hayasa.**_ »

_Two Steps From Hell — Archangel (Voice &amp; Choir)_

Le Zanpakutô Divin de l'eau, Hayasa …

Une lumière bleutée éblouissante explosa, depuis le sabre, et gagnant de plus en plus en intensité, jusqu'à illuminer tous les environs. Foncièrement, l'épée ne changea pas. Comme pour tous les autres membres de la Garde Royale, il semblait bien que la libération d'un Shikai ne consistait réellement que dans la libération de ses pouvoirs spécifiques, la forme n'étant pas impliquée à l'intérieur. Évidemment, cela ne signifiait aucunement qu'il ne fallait pas s'en méfier, bien au contraire.

Heisei demeura d'un calme stoïque face à un déferlement de pouvoir faisant trembler l'eau du Lac.

Une fois l'épée libérée, le Shinigami s'élança, en le récupérant du sol, fonçant sans ménagement directement vers la Cavalière. La réponse de cette dernière prit forme rapidement, et la lame du Shinigami heurta le bouclier adverse, et particulièrement solide. Le fracas aigu qui s'en suivit ne donna également aucun vainqueur : Heisei ne recula pas d'un centimètre, sous le regard de son adversaire.

« — Tous ces beaux discours, pour ça ? Marmonna lentement la Cavalière aux cheveux blancs.

— À ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre … »

Les yeux bleus clairs de la jeune se plissèrent légèrement, alors que Taikai effectua rapidement un salto arrière, laissant sa cible précédente, entourée d'une étrange lueur bleue. Le précédent coup n'avait visiblement rien à voir avec le simple tranchant de la lame ? La petite trainée lumineuse formait un étrange cercle autour de la Cavalière à la cuirasse métallique, alors que le Shinigami souleva légèrement son épée, vers les cieux.

« — Puisque vous, les Cavaliers du Diable, semblent être vraiment coriaces … je n'ai aucun intérêt à me retenir, pas vrai ?

— Il vaudrait mieux. Rétorqua simplement la concernée.

— _Reisenban._ »

Progressivement, la lumière entourant Heisei commença à briller davantage. Une lueur qui … paralysait littéralement la Cavalière ? Cette dernière fronça vivement les sourcils. Non, cette lumière ne la paralysait pas … il s'agissait surtout qu'un air glacial en jaillissait. Et cela retardait très sensiblement ses mouvements.

Néanmoins, cela ne s'arrêta pas là … puisqu'une immense explosion secoua les environs, faisant trembler les arbres aux alentours … et en projetant du givre sur eux. L'important résidait néanmoins ailleurs : une grande tour de glace d'une dizaine de mètres, venait de s'élever également, emprisonnant Heisei à l'intérieur, au sommet.

Taikai Meirô demeurait simplement placé plus bas, à contempler son œuvre, l'air froid entourant désormais les environs. Cependant … le Shinigami ne s'attendait pas à une victoire aussi simple, en un seul coup. Et les quelques secondes suivantes, ne tardèrent pas à confirmer ses premières pensées, qui sonnaient bien entendu comme une évidence. La glace emprisonnant la Cavalière … commença simplement à disparaître, sous le regard intrigué du Garde Royal. Pas d'immense destruction, d'explosion ravageant et brisant la paroi glaciale ? Visiblement, le jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée s'était laissé emporter par son imagination.

Heisei, elle, réapparue tranquillement, posant lentement ses bottes noires sur le sol. La paume de sa main gauche ouverte, laissait apparaître une sphère bleue … sa glace ?

« — Je pensais que tu étais le Shinigami maniant l'Eau. Déclara doucement Heisei, en fermant la paume de sa main, faisant disparaître les derniers résidus d'énergie spirituels.

— C'est vrai. Rétorqua simplement Taikai. Mais, mon Zanpakutô, était la Divinité Gardienne de toutes les Eaux de la Dimension Royale, alors je te laisse repenser à tout ça. Mais j'imagine que notre _« mythologie » _n'est pas supposée t'être inconnue, hein ?

— C'est possible. J'ai sûrement oublié.

— Ah, je vois le genre … et si tu me disais qui tu étais, au juste ?

— Heisei. Murmura la concernée. Cavalière de la Purification.

— Ah, la Purification … »

Pas étonnant que sa glace avait été annihilée en ne laissant plus aucune trace. Mais si cette gonzesse disposait de pareils pouvoirs … l'éliminer ne serait vraiment pas une tâche aisée. Le sol trembla autour du Shinigami : peu importe, au final. Il avait un travail à faire, à savoir protéger la Dimension Royale. Quel que soit l'adversaire.

Taikai s'élança rapidement, cherchant à atteindre directement la hanche de cette femme. Néanmoins, la concernée plaça de nouveau son bouclier en opposition, ce dernier parant avec une garde parfaite le coup du Zanpakutô. Mais cette fois-ci, son coup ne se limiterait pas à cette lame non plus : une véritable explosion d'eau jaillit depuis le Zanpakutô, et repoussa bien Heisei quelques mètres plus loin, mais sans que celle-ci ne perde son équilibre, avant que la main libre de la jeune femme ne dégaine —enfin— son sabre, pour trancher l'eau un peu trop encombrante.

« — Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais sortir ton épée. Affirma son adversaire.

— Je n'aime pas l'utiliser. Expliqua cette dernière. C'est d'un ennui … mais j'ai reçu des ordres assez clairs. Finit-elle par expliquer, en haussant légèrement les épaules. »

Une lumière éclatante finit par apparaître, aveuglant légèrement Meirô —malgré ses lunettes de soleil— depuis le sabre. Ce dernier se plaça directement en face du Shinigami, qui ne savait à vrai dire, pas à quoi réellement s'attendre face à un adversaire de ce calibre.

Mais lui-même avait de sérieuses cartes à abattre. Entre ses mains résidait le pouvoir d'un Dieu du Monde Spirituel.

« — C'est à moi d'attaquer. Déclara d'un air monotone la Cavalière aux cheveux blancs.

— Amène-toi. Répondit le Shinigami, en se concentrant totalement. »

La moindre erreur serait payée cash dans cette situation, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet …

_Dimension Royale — Palais du Vent. _

Les conflits se multipliaient, aux alentours. Les différents flux d'énergie étaient facilement perceptibles, et abondaient totalement dans ce sens plutôt inquiétant, à vrai dire. Particulièrement sensible aux variations dans l'atmosphère, Kirio Hikifune ne trouvait d'ailleurs pas la situation réjouissante pour un sou.

Sur la plateforme centrale, avoisinant le Palais dans lequel Meikyû avait d'ailleurs commis l'infamie de pénétrer, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets demeurait spectatrice d'un affrontement qu'elle craignait.

Sa plus proche amie —bien que cette dernière le nie formellement—, à savoir Netsujô Kakusu, risquait grandement sa vie contre cette dénommée Lyrène, à l'allure et aux pouvoirs inquiétants. Un Garde Royal pouvait-il réellement vaincre un Cavalier du Diable ? Un flux de questions relativement stupides et sans réponse, affluaient dans l'esprit de l'ancienne Capitaine. Mais pouvait-elle seulement en faire autrement ? De par sa nature, Hikifune avait toujours eu tendance à se poser énormément de questions. Quand bien même extérieurement, elle pouvait paraître d'une insouciance sans limite, les jours où tout semblait meilleur …

Pour l'heure, il fallait simplement compter sur la force de la Garde Royale. Entrainée par Rikuchi Roshin, celle-ci avait de sérieux arguments à faire valoir. Mais que valaient ces arguments, face à la Garde Personnelle du Diable ?

Netsujô, elle, demeurait bien concentrée. Les flammes du grand Phénix dans son dos, crépitaient doucement, apportant une lueur brûlante dans les environs. Mais pas de quoi réellement déstabiliser Lyrène, qui demeurait calmement en face d'elle.

« — Le Zanpakutô du Dieu Flamboyant, Tosagane. Articula lentement la Cavalière du Diable.

— Tu sembles bien au courant de beaucoup de choses. Murmura la Shinigami aux fines lunettes.

— Nous sommes bien davantage informés sur vous, que l'inverse. Rétorqua l'Âme des Enfers.

— J'imagine que tu ne donneras aucune information sur vous. Reprit la Garde Royale, en soulevant son Zanpakutô.

— Tu imagines bien. »

_Takashi Yasuharu — Black Wizard Wicked Heart_

Alors il n'y avait rien à déclarer de plus. Le sol trembla légèrement, alors que le grand phénix de feu obéit aux mouvements du sabre, en battant légèrement des ailes. Lyrène, elle, tendit sa faux, prête à faire face au déferlement incandescent que lui préparait ce volatile.

D'un vif mouvement, Netsujô Kakusu déclencha l'assaut. Calcinant tout sur son passage, l'imposant phénix fondit en piqué droit sur la Cavalière à l'allure ténébreuse. Cette dernière souleva instantanément son arme, pour frapper directement le crâne de cette créature. L'impact fut violent, et la Shinigami aux cheveux crépusculaires, placée quelques mètres derrière, élargit vivement le regard, quand elle vit son invocation se faire littéralement tranchée en deux, dans une violente déflagration, par cette faux des Enfers. Son haori blanc voleta d'ailleurs largement suite à cette destruction, alors que Lyrène enchaîna rapidement, pour foncer en direction de son adversaire.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à réagir, et souleva immédiatement son Zanpakutô Divin. Les mouvements de cette Cavalière étaient vraiment difficiles à suivre, aucun doute là-dessus … Un fracas aigu confirma néanmoins à la Shinigami Royale, que ses mouvements furent les bons. Néanmoins, l'assaut de son adversaire la fit sensiblement reculer, avant que Lyrène ne brise même sa garde.

Par réflexe, Netsujô évita la dangereuse lame adverse, en sautant légèrement vers l'arrière, avant de se saisir de son Zanpakutô à deux mains, et de faire croître son aura de manière sensiblement importante. En guise de réaction, la Shinigami déclencha une vague de chaleur intense, qui fut néanmoins bloquée avec efficacité par cette arme mystérieuse, en sa possession. Alors même la partie principale de cette faux se révélait aussi solide ?

« — Tu es distraite. »

La Cavalière venait de réapparaître, à une vitesse extrême, juste dans le dos de la Garde Royale. Celle-ci n'eut guère le temps de réagir, qu'une sphère d'énergie particulièrement ténébreuse se forma sur les lames de la faux, parcourus de foudres bleus foncés, ne fusa dans sa direction.

Un shunpô permis à la Shinigami de s'en sortir in-extremis : sur le sol, une explosion bruyante et violente se produisit, la plateforme appartenant à Hikifune venant d'être percée. Mais il n'y avait aucun temps pour s'attarder sur de pareils détails : Netsujô repartit cette fois-ci à l'assaut, en disparaissant sur la droite de son adversaire, pour abattre violemment son épée.

Une petite explosion résulta d'ailleurs du mouvement de la jeune femme, mais une nouvelle fois, Lyrène avait placé son arme au bon endroit, au bon moment. Cette femme agissait visiblement toujours avec un timing parfait ? Les yeux de son adversaire se plissèrent vivement : vaincre cette Cavalière au corps-à-corps pourrait être une tâche particulièrement difficile. Lyrène ne portait pas la moindre trace d'égratignure, malgré les flammes qui avaient brûlé aux alentours. Soit, il fallait trouver autre chose.

Mais avant que Netsujô ne puisse amorcer un nouvel assaut, la Cavalière à la chevelure sombre repoussa Tosagane, en exerçant une pression plus élevée, et déséquilibra légèrement la Shinigami. Ce faisant, une ouverture béante s'offrait : la faux s'illumina d'une lueur sombre, avant que de s'abattre fort violemment.

Les yeux de son adversaire se plissèrent immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait pas périr d'une façon si grossière et prématurée : des flammes jaillirent du Zanpakutô Divin, pour entourer le corps de la Garde Royale, formant une petite sphère de feu, retardant instantanément la puissante faux ennemie.

« — Ton petit mur de feu ne tiendra pas longtemps. Vociféra calmement la Cavalière.

— Ce n'est pas un mur de feu. Répliqua la Shinigami, arrachant un soupçon d'interrogation chez son adversaire. »

Mais la vérité ne tarda pas à éclater : les flammes se concentraient de plus en plus, et de nouveau, le grand phénix annihilé il y a quelques instants reprit progressivement forme. Lyrène écarquilla vivement le regard, alors que l'oiseau lui cracha littéralement une salve de boules de feu : la Cavalière relâcha instantanément la pression sur Netsujô, pour éviter les puissantes attaques de son invocation.

De puissantes explosions se produisirent, dans les environs, soulevant un nouveau nuage de poussière assez important, qui eut néanmoins vite fait d'être balayé par un battement d'aile de la créature brûlante. Netsujô émergea des flammes, intacte, tandis qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, Lyrène se tenait debout, le visage calme, même si quelques égratignures prenaient place sur son corps, de façon bien trop mineure pour en tenir réellement compte.

« — Impressionnant. Les humains peuvent visiblement sortir de leur état déplorable, de temps à autres.

— C'est une plaisanterie ? Martela son interlocutrice. Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es pas humaine ?

— C'est juste. Murmura, d'un air sombre la concernée. Je suis Lyrène, Cavalière du Destin. Celui que chaque humain tente désespérément de fuir … »

_Enfers — Château de Meikyû. _

« — Mmh … je vois, Kurosaki Ichigo. Murmura la voix de Sôsuke Aizen, en retirant son épée. Tu as retrouvé tes esprits, on dirait bien. »

Difficile de l'expliquer, mais il semblerait que le Shinigami Remplaçant avait retrouvé son corps et son esprit. Le rouquin portait pourtant encore cet accoutrement le liant directement à l'Enfer … cela signifiait-il qu'il avait su maîtriser ses pouvoirs ?

Le rouquin plissa légèrement le regard, devant le comportement visiblement _« pacifique » _de l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Se redressant rapidement, l'hybride planta son regard dans celui qui fut longtemps l'un des pires ennemis de la Soul Society.

« — Qu'y a-t-il, Kurosaki Ichigo ? Sourit lentement le brun. N'es-tu pas heureux de me revoir ?

— Pas vraiment, non. Rétorqua le détenteur de Tensa Zangetsu. Il y a des choses à faire, alors si tu veux bien …

— Je t'en prie. Articula lentement l'ancien Maître des Espadas. Je te laisse te charger de ces personnes.

— Quoi ?! A-Attends ! »

L'instant suivant, Aizen avait simplement disparu.

Le Shinigami aux cheveux orange, lui, tentait de mettre convenablement toutes les pièces du puzzle en place dans sa tête. Parce qu'il y avait beaucoup d'informations assimilées depuis l'arrivée de ses amis. Seijaku se trouvait en face de lui, et il fallait le vaincre. Plus loin, certains de ses camarades avaient visiblement décidé de venir également … même si … Nell ? Et surtout Grimmjow ?!

« — Hé, les gars ! S'écria Renji. Ichigo est revenu ! Magnez-vous ! »

Le vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division utilisa rapidement son shunpô, pour arriver aux côtés de son ami au regard désormais rouge. Le natif du Rukongai esquissa un large sourire satisfait, visiblement bien content de retrouver son camarade dans un état moins délabré et sauvage qu'il y a quelques instants.

Neliel Tu Odershvank et Sado Yasutora emboitèrent rapidement le pas au jeune homme.

Seijaku, lui, n'effectua pas la moindre action qui entrava l'avancée de la petite troupe d'amis, offrant ainsi des retrouvailles longtemps attendues.

« — Yo, Ichigo !

— Renji, Chad, Nell … j'ai l'impression que ça fait un bail. Déclara le Shinigami Remplaçant, un sourire heureux se dessinant faiblement sur son visage. Vous allez bien ?!

— Ouais, tu m'en diras tant ! Répliqua le vice-Capitaine. Mais on a un tas de choses à faire … tu sais, ce mec là-bas … Murmura-t-il, en désignant Seijakû. C'est le contrat liant Meikyû au Diable, si on le tue …

— Ouais, je sais. Interrompit le rouquin. Ketsurui-san me l'a dit. Et … comment est-ce qu'elle va ?

— Elle vit encore. Rétorqua lentement Renji, en lançant un léger regard sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Sa sœur se bat contre l'autre gonzesse.

— Ok. Finissons vite cette histoire. Renji, Chad, Nell … veillez sur elle s'il vous plaît. Si vous pouvez aider sa sœur … faîtes-le. Je vais me battre contre ce mec. »

_Toshihiko Sahashi — Vuela Pegaso_

Ichigo avait toujours été ainsi, à partir tête baissée sur les champs de bataille, tournant le dos à ses amis pour essayer de les sauver. Renji n'était peut-être pas le Shinigami le plus doué dans la perception d'énergie spirituelle qui existait … mais il avait bien remarqué quelque chose de bien changé chez son ami.

Neliel et Sado avaient été relativement silencieux, la première citée étant bien sûr heureuse de retrouver son camarade … mais l'Arrancar ressentit un profond changement chez son ami. Pas dans son comportement, ni dans ses gestes, et sa nouvelle apparence ne la dérangeait pas du tout … mais son énergie spirituelle, dégageait clairement quelque chose d'étrange. Ceci étant probablement directement en rapport avec sa nouvelle apparence ceci dit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait … Ichigo ? _

Cette interrogation marquait profondément les trois personnes venues à sa rencontre, pour tenter de le sauver des griffes de l'Enfer et d'un monde où la lumière de l'espoir ne l'atteindrait jamais.

Le Shinigami Remplaçant faisait désormais face au Général du Silence, particulièrement laxiste pendant toutes ces retrouvailles.

« — Tu aurais pu m'attaquer, non ? Lâcha le rouquin.

— Je te laisse savourer tes retrouvailles, cela ne me pose pas de réel problème. Répondit calmement le bras-droit de Meikyû, en soulevant doucement son Meikaitana.

— WAAAH ! Seijaku-senpai ! Ce malade là-bas ne sait vraiment pas se battre, il casse tout comme un sauvage ! »

Une interruption soudaine venait de se produire : le Général du Mensonge, Kyogi, accourait simplement, fumant légèrement, pour se placer à côté de son camarade de guerre.

« — Tch, Kurosaki, tu t'es remis les idées en place, j'me trompe ? »

Une voix familière, plutôt désagréable à l'écoute. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. L'apparition de l'Arrancar ne surprit pas le jeune homme au regard rougeoyant, qui avait déjà ressentie sa présence précédemment. Mais quand même, voir ce type avec qui il avait si violemment guerroyé par le passé revenir vers lui, une main dans les poches, et un sourire de psychopathe affiché sur le visage, faisait toujours son effet.

L'ancien Sexta Espada arriva rapidement à hauteur de son vieux rival, sans lui porter le moindre regard, étant davantage concentré sur les deux âmes damnées leur faisant face. Une image relativement cocasse, Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjack sur la même ligne, face à un adversaire commun. Une année en arrière, cette image aurait été absolument impensable.

« — Alors quoi ? Lâcha lentement Ichigo, en fixant les deux Généraux, mais s'adressant à Grimmjow. T'es avec nous ou bien ?

— Pff, tu t'fous de moi ou quoi ? Ricana légèrement l'homme à la chevelure bleue. J'vais buter ces mecs juste parce qu'ils me prennent trop la tête. Mais crois pas que j'suis devenu ton pote, une fois que cette histoire sera terminée, j'te tuerais aussi.

— Ouais, si tu le dis. »

Les deux individus pointèrent leurs Zanpakutô directement vers les âmes damnées, qui ne tardèrent pas à répondre à cette mise au défi. Un deux contre deux, puisque plus loin, Hiyota Ryûketsu et Kimatsu semblaient bien décidées à régler leurs comptes personnellement, et que Sôsuke Aizen avait tout simplement disparu, sans explication préalable. Il fallait d'ailleurs fortement compter sur son retour dans un futur proche.

« — Alors on va faire du deux contre deux ? Questionna Kyogi, quelque peu anxieux.

— Ouais, ça ira plus vite comme ça. Grommela Grimmjow, en faisant croître son énergie spirituelle, de façon significative.

— Les choses peuvent être vues ainsi. Concéda Seijaku, en fermant lentement les paupières.

— Alors … c'est parti. Je dois vite en finir ici. Clama vivement Ichigo, en s'élançant. »

Tout comme ses adversaires et son coéquipier d'une journée … Signer un point final à cet affrontement s'imposait comme une nécessité absolue. On l'attendait sûrement ailleurs.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE BURNING PATH**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Hayasa : **Torrent.

**Reisaiban : **La Grande Tour d'Eau Glacée

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Le buraliste est débordé par les jeux ! »**

**Renji Abarai : **C'est quoi un buraliste ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Un mec dans un bureau.

**Renji Abarai : **Comment il peut être débordé par les jeux ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est le but de notre preview de faire ça, hein …

**Renji Abarai : **Il joue aux jeux au lieu de faire son travail … ?! Genre, à _Tetris _et tout ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Y'a marqué les _« Jeux » _donc ça peut être n'importe quoi. Putain mais t'es con en fait.

**Renji Abarai : **Oh ça va, hein …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Puis y'a des bureaux au Seireitei alors fais pas genre que ça n'existe pas !

**Renji Abarai : **Haha …

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Hé vos mères, c'est moi le buraliste ok ?! Déposez-moi des jeux pour voir si ça me déborde.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais c'est quoi ce scénario de merde ?! C'est une preview, mais faut quand même pas exagérer … !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Ta gueule, passe-moi un jeu et je le valide !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Renji Abarai : **Même les jeux-vidéos ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **M'en fous, passez-moi tout !

**Renji Abarai : **Cool, alors j'ai créé récemment un jeu Gameboy, ça s'appelle _Renji_. On contrôle Renji Abarai le héros, et on doit explorer le monde, avoir des amis, gagner des points d'expérience-

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **C'est de la merde ton truc, j'en veux pas.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **J'ai de nouvelles toupies à faire appliquer. Le _Hyôrinmaru Dragoon Ice Warrior Knight _je veux la rendre légale et utilisable en tournoi.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **QUOI ?! Mais c'est quoi ton délire ?!

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Je veux que ma toupie soit légale, idiot !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Tu m'as dit « idiot » ? Tu veux que j'défonce ta grand-mère ?!

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Je veux que mon nouveau jeu de carte _Ulquiorra Schiffer plus fort que Grimmjow Jaggerjack _soit accepté.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Ma toupie d'abord.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Je t'ai pas vu, t'es trop petit.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Cassez-vous avec vos trucs de merde, jamais j'accepterai une telle pourriture !

**Meikyû : **Moi je veux un jeu _Bleach — Rising Hell _où on contrôle Meikyû depuis le début jusqu'à la fin.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Hein ?! Et alors ?! J'suis pas un développeur de jeu-vidéo putain !

**Meikyû : **Ah ouais.

**Seijaku : **Je veux créer le futur _Silent Hill. _Pour l'appeler _Silent General._

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Mais écoutez-moi bande de pédales !

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **HAHAHAHAHA ! Moi j'ai mon nouveau jeu-vidéo, _Zaraki Kenpachi vs All The Universe, _on contrôle moi et je me bats contre tout le monde qui existe ! HAHAHAHA !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **C'est quoi ton problème ?! T'as pas de scénario ou quoi ?! Tu crois que ça va se vendre cette merde ?!

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **HEIN ?! Tu refuses de valider mon jeu ?!

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Pff, ça va, je le valide ton jeu de m…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Grimmjow il a peur. Grimmjow il a peur. Le prochain chapitre est nommé _The Burning Path. _

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Ta gueule !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Voyons. J'ai mon nouveau jeu 3DS, _Pokémon Version Aizen, _sinon j'ai le jeu _Inspecteur Aizen _sur mobile, mon deck _Aizen _pour _Yu-gi-Aizen._ Sans oublier mes figures _Aizen _en multi exemplaire et éditions collector.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Y'en a pas un qui a compris ce qu'était un buraliste, j'crois … mais quels cons …

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Mon nouveau jeu de société _Qui veut gagner des millions de yens _va être vendu. Je veux que dans une preview on joue à ce jeu.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Quoi ? Mais t'as fumé toi …

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **C'est toi que je vais fumer à _Qui veut gagner des millions de yens. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **T'as vraiment cru que je voulais jouer à cette merde …

_Grimmjow est tué par Kenpachi. _

_Kenpachi est tué par Yamamoto. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **_J'SUIS UN ANCIEN JEUNE ! _

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Coupez.


	93. The Burning Path

_**Note de l'auteur : N'ayant pas pu publier deux chapitres durant la semaine, je le fais directement en version double ! Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__La Garde Royale se déploie pour stopper les Cavaliers du Diable, mais ces derniers s'avèrent particulièrement difficiles à vaincre pour le moment._

_Pendant ce temps, Ichigo, après de rapides retrouvailles avec ses amis, et enfin sain d'esprit, engage un combat contre Seijaku et Kyogi, en compagnie de Grimmjow Jaggerjack … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER XCIII : THE BURNING PATH **_

**« — D**échire, _**Pantera **_! »

Comme entrée en matière, difficile de faire plus simple et concis, concernant les intentions belliqueuses qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur du corps de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Trop longtemps maintenant, il avait attendu avant de pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur Kurosaki Ichigo. Là encore, il allait devoir patienter. Mais au moins, la lumière au bout du tunnel semblait enfin devenir autre chose qu'un obscur horizon.

Une lumière bleutée surpuissante entoura le corps de celui qui portait le titre de Sexta Espada, le concerné ne tardant pas à prendre l'apparence d'un étrange félin humanoïde, poussant un hurlement strident, faisant encore frémir le peu de murs existant dans les locaux du château.

« — Grimmjow, fais attention. Ce Seijaku a beaucoup de pouvoirs. Prévint Ichigo, en plissant le regard.

— Fous-moi la paix. Siffla la Panthère, affichant un large sourire, prenant appui sur le sol, et plantant son regard sauvage successivement sur les deux Généraux. »

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que Grimmjow devienne soudainement doué d'intelligence, mais quand même … ne comprenait-il pas le concept de prudence ? Au vu du bond rapide que l'Arrancar venait d'effectuer, Ichigo Kurosaki devinait aisément que ce n'était pas le cas. Dans ce cas-là, il vaudrait mieux que lui-même affronte davantage Seijaku : lorsque son Hollow dominait encore son corps, le rouquin eut tout le loisir de comprendre que cet homme aux cheveux châtains disposait d'un arsenal exceptionnel de pouvoir … alors il ne fallait pas que Grimmjow commette la stupide erreur de tomber dans tous les pièges.

Et visiblement, l'homme aux cheveux bleus avait déjà choisi sa cible.

« — Encore moi ? S'interloqua Kyogi, en haussant les épaules. Mais Seijaku-senpai est juste à côté de moi, attaque-le ! C'est une proie plus intéressante !

— Ferme ta putain de gueule ! Grogna l'assaillant, arrivant tout proche du Général du Mensonge. »

Ce dernier souleva son épée, pour la placer en opposition du coup de griffe qui s'annonçait extrêmement violent : et effectivement, l'âme damnée voltigea dès lors que Grimmjow heurta sa lame, à plusieurs mètres de distance. Immédiatement, juste à côté de l'Arrancar, l'épée noire de Seijaku se leva … mais fut stoppée dans son élan. Ichigo Kurosaki venait juste d'apparaître, arrêtant nette l'attaque du Général au regard argenté.

« — Qui t'a demandé ton aide, Kurosaki ?! Reprocha vivement la voix de l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen.

— Qui t'a dit que je t'aidais ? Répondit le rouquin, sans se retourner. Moi aussi je dois me battre, alors essaie de ne pas être une gêne pour moi.

— Pff, évite de te la raconter. »

Mais pas le temps de se chamailler beaucoup plus longtemps : les deux anciens ennemis remarquèrent simultanément une lueur rougeoyante, en-dessous de leurs pieds. Une violente explosion se produisit, dès lors que Seijaku retira son épée, et étant le seul à demeurer au milieu de ce champ de flammes. Ichigo et Grimmjow parvinrent à s'en sortir, en utilisant shunpô et sonido.

« — Bah alors ? Interrompit soudainement la voix de Kyogi, juste dans le dos de Kurosaki Ichigo. Ne te méfies-tu point de tes arrières, mon ami ?

— _Getsuga Tenshô._ »

Une grande lumière rougeoyante explosa depuis le Zanpakutô noir du Shinigami Remplaçant. Visiblement, entre la puissance du rouquin sous cette forme, et celle qu'il possédait en portant simplement le masque de la Hollowfication, il y avait un sacré décalage … Kyogi plissa légèrement le regard, avant d'éviter de justesse la terrible attaque lancée par son adversaire. Celle-ci décolla immédiatement, sortant du château et se perdant au milieu des ténèbres gouvernant les cieux de l'Enfer.

Le Shinigami au Bankai entreprit une offensive immédiate contre Seijaku, ce dernier n'ayant guère bougé de sa place originelle, son sabre frappant le sol d'une manière plus que violente, faisant s'effondrer ce dernier.

Mais le problème résidait bien là : le rouquin eut bien l'impression de surpasser de très loin la vitesse de celle de son adversaire, mais celui-ci était parvenu à l'éviter ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Surtout que le Général en question se retrouva l'instant d'après, juste dans son dos : une lueur rougeoyante illumina son Meikaitana, avant que celui-ci n'explose d'un faisceau tranchant. Par réflexe, Ichigo bondit vers l'arrière, et constata la grande fissure laissée sur le sol.

« — Tu dors ou quoi Kurosaki ?! »

La voix de Grimmjow. Ce dernier se trouvait à quelques mètres au-dessus des deux adversaires et chargeait visiblement un Cero extrêmement violent dans l'une de ses mains. Sans même attendre que son coéquipier ait le temps de se mettre à l'abri, l'Arrancar fit abattre son rayon de lumière, droit sur le Général du Silence. Une explosion violente se produisit, mais l'ombre de l'âme damnée ne tarda pas à réapparaître, sans même la moindre trace d'égratignure, sous l'œil bien irrité de son assaillant.

L'Arrancar se posa bruyamment sur le sol, tandis qu'Ichigo réapparut juste à côté de lui, le regard visiblement plein de reproches.

« — T'aurais pu me toucher avec ton coup. Commenta le jeune étudiant, sa voix toujours brouillée, comme lorsqu'il portait son masque.

— Pfeu, fais pas ta tapette. Lâcha le Hollow aux désormais longs cheveux bleus. Comment ça se fait que ce mec ne soit touché par que dalle ?

— J'en sais rien. Rétorqua lentement le détenteur de Tensa Zangetsu, en plissant son regard. »

Le rouquin nota rapidement la présence étrange de particules luisantes, tombant doucement des cieux, aux alentours. Lentement, il tenta d'en comprendre l'utilité. Était-ce un tour de la part de Seijaku ? Ce dernier affichait une mine toujours aussi calme que d'ordinaire. Et il ne laissait aucune ouverture particulière. Quand a-t-il trouvé le moment pour effectuer cette supposée technique … ? Avait-il réellement fait quelque chose, d'ailleurs ?

« — Oh, voyons, les gars. Déplora soudainement la voix de Kyogi. Ce n'est pas parce que je possède moins de force que vous, qu'il faudrait m'oublier, me tromperai-je ? »

Ichigo et Grimmjow lui lancèrent un regard commun : le subordonné de Meikyû afficha un petit sourire amusé quant à la réaction de ses adversaires, et se contenta simplement de disparaître, pour se retrouver quelques instants plus tard, aux côtés de son collègue et supérieur à la fois. L'homme à la chevelure verte souleva doucement son épée, la mettant ainsi bien en évidence aux yeux de ses ennemis du jour :

« — _Kyôten. _Murmura-t-il. Vos chamailleries m'ont laissé le temps libre pour préparer le terrain de votre défaite, mes amis.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Grommela un Grimmjow particulièrement ennuyé par le caractère de son adversaire.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? Je suis le Général du Mensonge. Et vous l'avez déjà accepté. Essayez donc de sortir le vrai du faux maintenant. Le problème, c'est qu'aucune de ces choses ne possède le moindre sens désormais.

— Putain tu m'soûles. Siffla la panthère, en amorçant un premier mouvement. »

Néanmoins, l'Arrancar se stoppa dans son mouvement, lorsqu'une violente douleur le frappa à la hanche. Poussant un râle de douleur, le Hollow frappa instinctivement vers sa droite, pour repousser l'éventuel assaillant, mais qu'il n'avait absolument pas senti, ni même vu. Ichigo effectua un rapide coup d'œil dans la même direction, mais ne voyait absolument personne.

Pourtant, au vu du visage de son coéquipier souffrant, le Shinigami Remplaçant se disait bien que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas.

« — Hé, il t'arrive quoi ? Questionna-t-il.

— 'Tain mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Tu crois que j'ai quoi là ?! Un point de côté ?!

— … Bah, pas la peine de gueuler comme ça … »

Le rouquin ne put néanmoins pas faire grand-chose d'autre : quand bien même Seijaku et Kyogi se trouvaient devant lui, une explosion violente le secoua littéralement, après qu'un sceau semblait avoir été déposé à quelques centimètres de lui. Mais comment ?! L'explosion heurta de plein fouet les deux anciens rivaux, projetés dans des directions différentes par son souffle, et partageant ainsi la caractéristique commune, de voir leur sang couler à foison.

Au milieu de la place sur laquelle les deux hommes se tenaient il y a quelques secondes, l'ombre de Seijaku se fit lentement visible, tandis que l'autre disparaissait en poussière. Donc … il y avait eu des clones ? C'était possible ?

« — Tu as l'air de te demander si cela s'avérait possible. Murmura Seijaku, en approchant lentement de l'hybride. Kurosaki Ichigo, tu possèdes de nouveaux pouvoirs. Tu peux les utiliser, visiblement. Mais dans cette bataille … ils ne te seront d'aucune utilité.

— J'ai pas besoin de tes leçons. Pesta légèrement le concerné. »

Une grande pression spirituelle écrasa les environs, le sol se déformant en-dessous du jeune homme se redressant. Saisissant son Zanpakutô à deux mains, Ichigo déclencha une nouvelle vague d'énergie, arrachant tout sur son passage … et traversant Seijaku comme si ce dernier n'appartenait pas à ce monde._ Évidemment. _S'agaça mentalement le Shinigami.

Plus loin, en retrait par rapport à la bataille, Renji, qui tenait toujours maladroitement Ketsurui Ryûketu dans les bras, et son groupe observaient minutieusement la bataille, sans en comprendre tous les rouages non plus. Visiblement, si Ichigo et Grimmjow subissaient une illusion, alors eux en également.

« — Que doit-on faire ? Demanda doucement Sado Yasutora, espérant probablement venir en aide à son meilleur ami. Est-ce que vous voyez une illusion ?

— Euh … Sado, une illusion, par définition, on ne peut pas la voir …

— Mmph.

— Je vais aller les aider. Annonça Neliel, en avançant d'un pas.

— Non attends. Lâcha Renji, d'un air sérieux. Je pense qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir seuls. Et … Ichigo nous a demandé quelque chose. »

La belle Arrancar aux cheveux émeraude plissa légèrement son regard, en le reportant dans une autre direction. Plus loin, le son des lames résonnaient également, alors qu'Hiyota Ryûketsu risquait sérieusement sa vie dans son combat l'opposant à Kimatsu. Il fallait toujours espérer que cette dernière puisse s'en sortir, et l'aider le cas échéant. Se ravisant finalement, Neliel se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, devant la situation chaotique qu'elle vivait.

« — Est-ce que … tu peux la tenir pour moi ? Demanda finalement un Renji, bien peu à l'aise une femme dans les bras.

— Pourquoi ? Répondit innocemment son interlocutrice au masque de Hollow. Elle est trop lourde ? Si tu le dis, ça pourrait la vexer.

— Nan, nan, c'est pas ça … écoute, tu vois, j'ai pas l'habitude de jouer au prince charmant, alors …

— Moi non plus, je ne joue pas aux princes charmants.

— Nan, mais voilà, t'as compris … alors, s'te plaît. »

Haussant les épaules, l'ancienne Tercera Espada tendit les bras, pour porter l'âme damnée grièvement blessée. Action qui permis au Lieutenant de la Sixième Division de prendre un bol d'air salvateur, ce dernier n'imaginant guère que porter une personne inconnue dans les bras lui ferait pareil effet. Mais bon, il était Renji Abarai après tout, et s'en remettrait bien.

À ce rythme-là, difficile d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir. Il faudrait que quelqu'un puisse la soigner, mais ici, personne ne disposait de telles capacités.

Plus loin, Hiyota effectua un saut vers l'arrière, pour éviter la lame tranchante de Kimatsu. Cette dernière ne laissait pas grand-chose rejaillir de son visage. À quoi pouvait-elle bien penser, en ce moment ? La brune plissa son regard : il n'y avait pas le temps de se poser des questions aussi incongrues. La jeune femme au regard pourpre sauta de nouveau sur le côté, évitant de justesse l'épée de son adversaire, qui avait littéralement empruntée l'un de ses points spatiaux.

« — Tu as moins de points spatiaux ici, hein ? Fit remarquer la sœur cadette de Ketsurui.

— Où veux-tu en venir ? Murmura son adversaire, en avançant légèrement vers son ancienne camarade.

— Tu ne pourras plus renvoyer mes coups aussi facilement, maintenant. Affirma cette dernière, en soulevant son Meikaitana. »

Instantanément, l'âme damnée aux cheveux noirs déclencha une puissante vague de flammes, droit vers la subordonnée de Kyôkutan. Cette dernière conserva sa mine relativement calme, habituelle. Son épée se souleva, et instantanément, les flammes brûlantes d'Hiyota furent déviées sur les flancs, sous le regard intrigué de son assaillante.

« — Tiens ? Tu n'évites plus mes flammes ? Questionna Hiyota, d'un ton sérieux.

— Cela ne sera pas utile. Affirma son interlocutrice, quand bien même les flammes déviées commençaient à gagner du terrain. Je vais finir cet affrontement assez rapidement.

— Pour quoi est-ce que tu me prends ?

— Je te connais Hiyota. Affirma son interlocutrice. Je ne te sous-estime pas … »

L'âme damnée aux cheveux verts plaça ses deux lames croisées en face d'elle, tout en faisant sensiblement augmenter le niveau d'énergie spirituel qui était sien. Quelques pierres autour d'elle commencèrent à tournoyer sauvagement, dans un tourbillon d'incompréhension, au moins du point de vue d'Hiyota. Cette dernière se tenait bien sur ses gardes, pour ne pas subir la moindre attaque surprise de son ancienne camarade.

« — Tu as empruntée la mauvaise route. Affirma Kimatsu, d'une voix lente.

— Tu n'as jamais choisis de route. Répliqua avec véhémence son interlocutrice. Tu crois que Meikyû vous dit la vérité ?

— C'est notre seule chance de nous en sortir. Murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. À ce stade-là, peu importe si oui ou non, Meikyû-sama dit la vérité. S'il ne dit pas la vérité, nous périrons. Mais si nous ne le suivons pas, nous aurons la même destination. Dans ce cas-là, à quoi bon le trahir ?

— Je n'ai pas envie d'être un jouet dans les mains de qui ce soit.

— En répondant à l'appel de Meikyû-sama, ça a déjà été le cas … »

Communiquer avec la subordonnée de Kyôkutan s'avérait visiblement parfaitement inutile. La prendre avec des sentiments quand celle-ci raisonnait à partir d'arguments basés sur sa logique, formait un mur qu'Hiyota ne pouvait franchir. Quoi qu'elle fasse, finalement, la cadette des Ryûketsu perdrait son amie d'un temps pour l'éternité. Toutes deux ne se trouvaient simplement pas sur la même longueur d'onde … il ne fallait pas chercher beaucoup plus loin.

Hiyota elle-même fit croître son énergie spirituelle, avant de déclencher une seconde vague de flammes, entourant directement l'âme damnée qu'elle affrontait. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, les paupières closes.

« — _Tenrakû._ »

Une grande lumière, toujours d'un rouge pur, entoura Kimatsu, et se répandit de façon relativement importante, atteignant directement Hiyota, sans que cette dernière ne puisse lever le moindre petit doigt. Lourdement, la jeune femme chuta à genoux, son épée tombant également sur le sol, de la même façon. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi soudainement, devenait-elle aussi lourde ? Non … à vrai dire, il ne s'agissait pas que d'elle … le sol lui-même semblait s'effondrer sous son propre poids.

« — La gravité … ?! Maugréa l'âme damnée, en cherchant à se relever, sans pouvoir y réussir toutefois.

— Pas vraiment. Déclara Kimatsu, en approchant doucement de sa cible, visiblement également épuisée par tous les efforts fournis depuis un moment. Mon Tenrakû est un pouvoir directement lié à l'espace. Il écrase les choses, rien de plus. Maintenant … tu ne peux plus te défendre. Je vais en finir ici, Hiyota … »

Bon sang ! La future victime ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir, sur ce coup … Un courant d'air passa néanmoins rapidement, au-dessus de sa tête, fonçant droit vers Kimatsu : un long Zanpakutô, Shikai appartenant à un homme : Abarai Renji. Ce dernier venait de s'élancer au-dessus de la sœur de Ketsurui.

« — J'ai dit à Ichigo que je te filerai un coup de main ! Clama le vice-Capitaine, d'une voix plutôt déterminée.

— Imbécile, tu n'as pas la moindre chance !

— Ne dis pas ça avant que je n'essaie ! »

Mais cette offensive n'avait pas la moindre chance d'arriver à destination. Kimatsu elle-même aperçu bien _lentement _le sabre ennemi venir dans sa direction, et bougea de quelques centimètres sur le côté, juste assez pour ne pas subir le moindre impact. Résultat, Renji manqua son offensive, Zabimaru passant à côté de la cible.

« — Tes amis te l'ont peut-être dit. Déclara l'âme damnée. Mais je peux voir les choses au ralenti, lorsque ce n'est pas une âme damnée. Le Quincy l'avait bien deviné. »

Cette évocation fit d'ailleurs légèrement enrager le subordonné de Byakuya Kuchiki : Ishida avait été tué par cette femme. Il devait le venger et en même temps protéger l'autre cible. Fonçant sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, le vice-Capitaine aux cheveux rouges fit de nouveau abattre violemment son épée, mais encore une fois, Kimatsu semblait continuer tranquillement son chemin.

Et au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme au regard vert se retrouva littéralement nez-à-nez avec son adversaire, sans que celui-ci ne se rende compte de la situation. Par réflexe, Renji recula sensiblement, mais fut tout de même bien entaillé au niveau de la jambe gauche, cette dernière laissant couler une dose plutôt importante de sang.

« — Me prends pas pour une merde ! Grommela le Lieutenant en tombant sur le dos. »

Parce que cette chute pouvait également lui servir pour tenter une attaque surprise : dans ladite chute, le jeune homme aux coiffures plus ou moins excentriques força également Zabimaru à revenir dans sa direction … mais sans mouvement brutal.

Parce qu'au final, il valait mieux prendre le risque de se faire toucher en partie, et de frapper l'ennemie sérieusement. Pour une fois que Renji faisait preuve de stratégie, il espérait bien que sa technique fonctionnerait. Le dos du vice-Capitaine heurta le sol, et son Zanpakutô n'allait pas tarder à changer très brutalement de voie. Kimatsu ne se trouvait pas du tout loin, et même avec sa faculté de voir les choses au ralenti, il pourrait bien créer une ouverture … !

« — Bien essayé. »

… Sauf que non, apparemment. La subordonnée de Meikyû sauta simplement, et Zabimaru trancha l'air. Soulevant son sabre maniant l'espace, Kimatsu le dirigea directement vers le Shinigami, qui s'enfonça brutalement sous la terre, comme poussé par une force invisible.

Une lumière bleue apparut soudainement, directement sur l'âme damnée. Mais cette dernière évita une fois de plus le coup, se posant sur le sol. Cette attaque provenait vraisemblablement de Sado Yasutora, son fameux _El Directo _qui ne tuait quasiment personne. Quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard, un coup de pied puissant frappa la côte de Renji, qui serrait les dents pour affronter la douleur, mais qui fut surtout projeté trop loin pour avoir un quelconque intérêt.

Désormais, elle avait le loisir d'en finir avec son ancienne amie …

« — Je suis désolée, Kimatsu. Murmura soudainement la voix de la concernée, arrachant un soupçon de surprise à son interlocutrice.

— Que dis-tu ? Répondit cette dernière, en soulevant son épée.

— '_Lorsque tes pouvoirs sont suffisamment développés, ton corps entier possède un lien avec ton sabre.' _C'est ce que ma sœur m'a dit … et visiblement, tu ne m'en pensais pas capable … »

_Hiroyuki Sawano — Armored Titan [Instrumental]_

De grandes flammes consumèrent les environs, juste autour de la subordonnée de Kyôkutan, les yeux grands écartés. Le temps perdu à combattre Abarai Renji avait visiblement offert une opportunité à son ancienne de camarade d'élaborer une stratégie plutôt … inattendue. La main de la brume se trouvait sur le sol, et une grande barrière venait de les entourer, toutes les deux.

Rapidement des flammes calcinèrent l'âme damnée aux cheveux verts … Une barrière se forma également autour d'elle … avant qu'elle ne se réduise, consumée par le pouvoir de la plus jeune des sœurs Ryûketsu. Celle-ci commença à se redresser lentement, le pouvoir du Tenrakû ayant également sensiblement décrût. Les deux femmes s'observèrent pendant un instant, leurs yeux cherchant dans ceux de l'autre, des réponses à des questions propres.

« — Kimatsu, je suis désolée d'être égoïste. Murmura Hiyota, en baissant la tête, pour lever sa main.

— Nous le sommes tous, Hiyota … Rétorqua son adversaire, sur le même ton, en plissant le regard. C'est pour ça … que nous sommes des âmes damnées. Mais … j'imagine que dans la situation actuelle, me raccrocher à dix minutes de vie supplémentaire est inutile. »

Les deux sabres de l'âme damnée s'abaissèrent lentement, laissant ainsi une ouverture de plus en plus grande, à la faveur de son adversaire. Serrant les dents, Hiyota concentrant toujours plus de pouvoir.

Derrière, Renji observait la scène, en même temps que Sado Yasutora et Neliel Tu Odershvank. Aucun de ceux-là ne pouvait comprendre la portée réelle des événements s'offrant à eux.

_La guerre est une pratique épuisante … son corps déjà, appelait depuis des dizaines d'années à un peu de repos. En Enfer, il n'en trouvera très certainement jamais. Durant son existence réelle, Kimatsu avait toujours été une femme très pressée par le temps et l'organisation des choses. C'est ce qui l'a conduit en Enfer, directement. Une personne comme elle, qui laissait de côté la vie familiale au profit du travail … n'entrait pas dans les bonnes mœurs. Du moins … pas après avoir commis ce crime, qui la hante encore jusqu'ici, aux tréfonds de l'existence. _

_Elle revoyait encore, sous un jour de pluie, deux ombres féminines, face-à-face … _

_« — Pourquoi ?! Je te l'avais confiée, Kimatsu ! _

— _Je …_

— _JE M'EN FOUS ! Tu as laissé tomber ta nièce ! C'est ça la vérité ! »_

_Que dire ? Aucune réponse possible pour la future âme damnée. Oui, sa nièce avait été abandonnée par ses soins. Un accident l'envoya ensuite à l'hôpital. Mais il n'y avait pas d'excuse normale. Quelle personne sensée accepterait de croire quelqu'un qui lui sortirait l'explication suivante : « J'essayais d'aider un esprit, poursuivi par un monstre » ? Personne, le constat est évident. Alors elle ne perdrait pas son temps à essayer de se justifier. _

_Le temps est capricieux. Il s'amuse du destin des humains. Kimatsu, elle, disait souvent qu'elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. En Enfer … son châtiment fut de le voir éternellement lent. La perche tendue par Meikyû fut la bienvenue. Quand bien même, elle n'espérait pas grand-chose de cet illustre inconnu, ce répit par rapport à sa cage, lui permettait de mettre d'un côté, ses péchés. Mais ceux-ci finiraient bien par la rattraper, tôt ou tard. Le prix de la réalité, la difficulté d'admettre ses torts … voici le monde réel dans lequel elle ne voulait pas retourner. _

_Un conseil à transmettre ? Celui de ne pas se laisser distancer par le temps. Vous n'atteindrez jamais sa vitesse. Mais essayez donc de le garder en vue. Parce que lui ne se retournera pas pour vous attendre. _

Transpercée par un jet de flammes puissant, en plein ventre, l'âme damnée chuta lentement. Directement dans les bras de celle qui venait de lui ôter la vie. À cet instant-là, l'esprit de Kimatsu s'évaporait déjà. Mais s'il avait pu prétendre à quelques secondes de lucidité en plus, difficile de dire dans quelle situation elle aurait préféré être. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de sa victime, Hiyota ferma lentement les paupières. Vraiment, elle se sentait horrible. Et cela n'était qu'un euphémisme. Après le départ de sa sœur … Kimatsu avait été la seule personne à se préoccuper d'elle.

Et voilà … comment elle la remerciait. L'Enfer … est vraiment un monde ignoble.

« — Tu as gagné, Hiyota … Articula faiblement la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Si tu montes jusqu'en haut … essaie d'être un peu heureuse … »

Sans dire un mot, la victorieuse déposa son ancienne camarade inerte, sur le sol, avant de se retourner vers l'autre champ de bataille, opposant Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Seijaku et Kyogi. Ceux-ci n'avaient visiblement pas prêté la moindre attention au combat se déroulant ici. En un sens, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant.

Maintenant, la jeune femme se résolut à ne plus reculer, devant n'importe quelle adversité. Elle serait prête à tout pour sauver sa sœur, vraiment prête à tout.

« _— Vraiment ? »_

L'âme damnée sursauta. Une étrange voix venait de résonner dans sa tête, et Hiyota cherchait encore à en trouver l'origine. Devant ce comportement étrange, Renji se redressa. Le vice-Capitaine s'apprêtait à remercier celle qu'il était supposé protéger, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, actuellement. Littéralement, des sueurs froides prenaient la brune, qui lançait des regards méfiants un peu partout.

« — Heu … il t'arrive quoi, là ? Questionna le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division.

— Tu n'as rien entendu ?

— Bah … nan, en fait. Rétorqua le jeune homme, en haussant simplement les épaules. »

_Pourtant, il y avait bien eu quelque chose. Une voix ressemblant à un écho lointain, mais proche à la fois. Comme si elle pouvait jaillir de n'importe où, à nouveau. Mais … quelque chose de plus effrayant sonnait encore. C'est comme si … rien qu'avec le son de cette voix, Hiyota ressentait également un pouvoir écrasant. _

_Une oppressante force capable de tout anéantir … _

« — C'est bon. Finit-elle par grommeler. Où se trouve ma sœur ? »

De la tête, Renji désigna Ketsurui, dans les bras de Neliel. Titubant, sa cadette se rendit directement vers elle. Peu importe ses imaginations, elle devait probablement être épuisée après une telle bataille. Renji se proposa bien pour l'aider à marcher, mais un regard agressif suffit à dissuader le Shinigami dans cette entreprise.

Arrivée à hauteur de son aînée, Hiyota la contempla pendant un instant, demandant à Neliel de la lui passer. S'adossant contre le mur —ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait— l'âme damnée déposa la tête de sa sœur sur ses genoux, et ferma lentement les paupières. Ses combats avaient été rudes, depuis son entrée dans ce château. Elle ne s'inquiétait alors quasiment que du sort de celle avec qui elle partageait le sang. Mais finalement … elle, pouvait-elle vivre plus longtemps ?

« — Ça va aller ? Demanda presque timidement Nell, en remarquant les nombreuses plaies présentes sur la dernière venue. »

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, visiblement bien affaiblie pour effectuer quoi que ce soit.

Et juste à côté d'elle, se déroulait pourtant une tempête de flammes, un combat d'une violence rare, opposant les quatre cités précédemment. Pourtant … cela lui paraissait étrangement égal.

« — Restons ensembles … Nee-chan … Murmura-t-elle faiblement. Quoi … qu'il arrive … »

_** NEXT CHAPTER : A CALAMITY CALLED « WAR »**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Kyôten : **Rideau du Mensonge.

**Tenrakû : **Chute.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Ils s'opposent à la création d'une prison »**

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Après toutes les destructions du Seireitei depuis que Kurosaki Ichigo existe …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **(Enfoiré …)

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **J'ai enfin fait en sorte de réparer toutes les choses à réparer. Le budget est enfin prêt pour la création de la plus grande fierté du Gotei 13 …

**Soi Fon : **Serait-ce une école de ninja comme dans Naruto, Capitaine-Commandant ?

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Une école d'Art plutôt. Avec moi comme proviseur, sûrement très bien payé.

**Unohana Retsu : **Enfin un hôpital digne de ce nom ?

**Hirako Shinji : **Une salle de cinéma ? Le _Hirakolywood ? _Comme ça, je serai un producteur de best-sellers et euh … bon en fait, rien à foutre …

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Capitaine-Commandant. J'espère que vous parlez bien là de mon Monsieur Algue Géant qui doit être sur la Colline du Sokyôku.

**Komamura Sajin : **Est-ce un chien qui peut se téléporter et qui viendra me secourir ?!

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **Enfin ! Yama-ji ! Pas trop tôt, je me demandais quand on allait créer un club de strip-tease qui me serait réservé !

**Kensei Muguruma : **Hun ? Une salle de boxe où j'pourrai défoncer Shûhei légalement ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Enfin. L'arène de combat géante Beyblade Seireitei serait donc en place ?

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **Hein ?

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **Quelle bande d'idiots, c'est évident qu'il s'agit d'une maison de dissection officielle. Enfin, tant pis.

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Euh … bah … un musée ?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Vous êtes tous de sombres idiots aussi stupides les uns que les autres. Je vais créer la plus terrible des prisons dans l'Univers.

_Tout le monde siffle de désapprobation. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Taisez-vous bande d'erreurs de la nature ! Ou alors, je créerai un Parc spécial Yamamoto.

_Tout le monde se tait._

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Bien, ce sera donc une superbe prison sans nourriture ni cantine. Vous y êtes enfermés et vous n'avez plus d'énergie spirituelle, visite non tolérée, emprisonnement à vie. La seule distraction est un livre racontant ma vie, qui se nomme _Moi, Genryûsai, le Shinigami le plus puissant des 1000 dernières années. _

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **J'en serai également un garde. Alors tenez-vous correctement, avortons.

**Byakuya Kuchiki (pointe Senbonzakura sur l'Ourson) : **Je ne laisserai pas un Ourson écraser ma fierté. Au moins, vous pourriez lui donner un costume de Monsieur Algue pour qu'il soit plus présentable.

_L'Ourson fait une prise de Karaté à Byakuya, suivie d'une clef de bras. _

**Ourson de Yamamoto (voix sombre) : **Capitaine de la Sixième Division, adresse-toi à moi avec davantage d'égard … ou alors je serai forcé de t'éliminer …

**Byakuya Kuchiki (visage tiraillé par la douleur, mais tenant bon) : **… Personne … ne peut …

_Sous une pluie battante, Yamamoto Genryûsai tue Kuchiki Byakuya._

**Rukia Kuchiki : **NII-SAMA !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Arrête tu vas te faire défoncer par un Ourson …

**Rukia Kuchiki : **NIII-SAAMAAAAAA !

_Rukia Kuchiki s'élance vers l'Ourson de Yamamoto, lequel garde les yeux fermés, avant de disparaître avec un shunpô. La noble est prise de court, l'Ourson se trouvant dans son dos._

**Ourson de Yamamoto (voix toujours sombre) : **Peut-être va-t-il falloir que j'inaugure la prison avec un premier prisonnier ?

**? : **Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

_Un lapin blanc géant apparaît soudainement, faisant barrage entre l'Ourson et Rukia. _

**Rukia (yeux pétillants) : **Un lapin …

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Ah, Bunny le Lapin, je savais que tu me jalousais depuis longtemps, mais tu as l'audace de venir te dresser maintenant face à moi …

**Bunny le Lapin : **Ton comportement est indigne de celui d'un futur Capitaine, mon frère. Je vais devoir te stopper.

_S'en suit une bataille épique sous la pluie et la foudre. Mais Bunny est vaincu. L'Ourson, qui porte le nom de Winnie désormais, ricane. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **S'il vous plaît … il n'est pas encore trop tard pour arrêter toutes ces conneries …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ce Teddiursa est particulièrement incroyable. Je vais m'occuper de lui illico-presto.

_Winnie l'Ourson de Yamamoto place Aizen Sôsuke en prison. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Bon travail !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Mais il est cheaté cet ourson, c'est n'importe quoi.

**Winnie l'Ourson de Yamamoto : **Qui t'a permis de parler, microbe ?

**? :** Ça suffit, Winnie.

**Winnie l'Ourson de Yamamoto : **… H-Hanatarô-sama ?!

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Exact. Maintenant, tais-toi.

**Winnie l'Ourson de Yamamoto : **Oui.

**Tout le monde : **…

_Yamamoto Genryûsai tue Aizen Sôsuke en prison et Hanatarô. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Mon Ourson, mon Ourson à moi. Et _à personne d'autre. _

Mon Ourson.


	94. A Calamity Called War

_Malgré leurs efforts, les deux anciens ennemis sont sérieusement mis en difficulté par les étranges pouvoirs de leurs adversaires. _

_Pendant ce temps, grâce à l'aide inattendue de Renji Abarai et Sado Yasutora, Hiyota parvient à éliminer, non sans regret, son ancienne amie, Kimatsu … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER XCIV : A CALAMITY CALLED « WAR » **_

**Q**uelques gouttes de sueurs transpiraient du front du jeune homme, qui observait avec une vraie forme de lassitude, la chose se trouvant face à lui. Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes qu'il se retrouvait ici, complètement bloqué. Hitsugaya Toshirô commençait vraiment à perdre patience, lorsqu'il se dit simplement qu'ici, il ne se trouvait pas seul …

« — Eh bien, eh bien ! S'enquit la voix de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Que vous avais-je dit ? Le piège était gros comme une maison, et nous avons plongé la tête la première.

— Tu avais peut-être un meilleur plan ? Souffla d'exaspération celle de Shinji Hirako.

— Oh, je ne sais pas. Réfléchir, peut-être ?

— Ne cédons pas à la panique. Déclara calmement Kyôraku, en observant ce qui se tramait face à lui. »

Depuis l'entrée dans le chemin reliant le Seireitei et la Dimension Royale, les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 se trouvaient bloqués, dans une étrange cage rouge. D'ici, ils pouvaient voir la sortie, mais ces barreaux brûlants empêchaient réellement toute tentative d'évasion intempestive. Et comme depuis cinq minutes également, le Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi frappait les barreaux en poussant des hurlements à chaque cri, rapidement ses collègues en étaient venus à la conclu que la puissance seule ne suffirait pas à briser cette cage.

« — Zaraki Kenpachi. Murmura lentement la voix de Kuchiki Byakuya. Cesse donc de te couvrir de ridicule, et laisse au moins les autres réfléchir.

— Hein ? Grogna la voix du Capitaine de la Onzième Division, en se retournant vers son homologue de la Sixième. Ah, j'ai capté, Kuchiki ! Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?! Ça tombe bien, on n'a rien à faire ici ! Hahahaha ! »

Le noble Shinigami à qui il s'adressait ne daignait même pas à lui poser un regard là-dessus, ce qui eut pour don d'agacer légèrement le détenteur du puissant Nozarashi. Un large sourire étira d'ailleurs le visage de Kenpachi : avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il était sûr de mettre une raclée à Kuchiki !

Néanmoins, il ne lança pas d'attaque immédiatement, puisque son regard croisa vivement celui _particulièrement _désapprobateur de Retsu Unohana, qui se trouvait à quelques encablures, à côté des autres Capitaines, qui cherchaient un moyen de s'en sortir.

Pestant vivement, le grand Shinigami se remit en tête d'aller cogner, inutilement, contre les barreaux, pour au moins passer le temps.

« — Capitaine Kurotsuchi, si par exemple vous vous liquéfiez … pourriez-vous passer à travers les barreaux ? Demanda Kyôraku, en regardant ce qui les maintenait prisonniers ici.

— Je ne crois pas. Déclara le scientifique en haussant les épaules. Toutes ces barrières dégagent de l'énergie, je serais très vraisemblablement repoussé avant d'en franchir le seuil.

— Et on a déjà essayé d'attaquer tout ça en même temps, ça n'a servi à rien. Déplora la voix de Shinji. Sérieusement, comment on fait ?!

— Si seulement Tessai était encore avec nous … Murmura Kisuke Urahara. Il aurait pu nous téléporter …

— En attendant de trouver une solution … il va falloir que la Garde Royale se débrouille sans nous. Et apparemment, celui ou ceux qui ont érigé cette barrière dispose d'un très grand pouvoir … »

_Dimension Royale — Palais de la Foudre._

Un coup violent ponctué de nombreuses particules électriques, stoppé directement par la lame du Cavalier. Ce scénario commençait à se répéter un peu trop souvent au goût du Capitaine Kaminari, ce dernier évitant ensuite, de justesse, la lame aiguisée de son adversaire, via un salto vers l'arrière. Soulevant son Kanraimei, le Shinigami Royal fit de nouveau croître sa pression spirituelle, sous le regard attentif de son adversaire. Cet homme ne sera pas vaincu facilement, cela sonnait comme une évidence. Pour autant, il devait bien le faire, en tant que Garde Royal, il était payé pour ça.

Le ciel couvert de nuage laissa frapper la foudre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'atteigne la pointe du sabre, dirigé vers les cieux. Tous les alentours s'illuminèrent grandement, le haori du Capitaine lui-même étant bien secoué par l'impact. Les deux adversaires ne cillèrent néanmoins pas d'un centimètre, leurs regards se toisant continuellement, malgré l'effusion de lumière qui se produisait. De nombreuses étincelles partirent d'ailleurs dans les environs, et dégradèrent l'état du Palais ainsi que de sa proximité directe.

« — Il y a beaucoup d'énergie, ici. Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Demanda Haikyaku, en esquissant un petit sourire en coin.

— J'perdrais pas mon temps sinon. Martela le blond, en plissant le regard. _Senkôshi._ »

D'un mouvement violent, le Shinigami Royal abattit son épée, ce geste entraînant une large effusion de foudre dans tous les environs, mais avec pour cible le Cavalier de la Guerre. Ce dernier se concentra bien, avant de placer son bouclier en opposition. Le choc fut particulièrement brutal, et une nouvelle explosion de lumière vint d'ailleurs irradier les environs … avant que l'envoyé du Diable ne soit propulsé à une dizaine de mètres vers l'arrière, affichant d'ailleurs une mine plutôt surprise par le résultat de cette attaque.

Néanmoins, pas le temps pour se laisser aller de la sorte : Kaminari venait déjà de réapparaître, dans son dos, prêt à le trancher avec son Zanpakutô Divin. Mais celui-ci ne trancha que l'air, quand bien même le Cavalier se trouvait dans une posture difficile. Kaminari tiqua légèrement sur le coup, les yeux plissés : ce type venait de bouger à une vitesse particulièrement effrayante et à vrai dire, il ne l'en pensait pas capable. Le Shinigami se retourna immédiatement, pour placer son épée en opposition : fait qui s'avérait particulièrement salvateur, étant donné que le sabre adverse venait de se fracasser contre lui, repoussant bien le Garde Royal vers l'arrière, ce dernier plantant ensuite son épée dans le sol pour stopper son mouvement.

Mais Haikyaku refit son apparition, juste en face de lui : un violent coup de genou heurta la côte du jeune homme au regard bleuté, ce dernier chutant plus loin, avant de ressentir encore une fois la présence du Cavalier, qui l'attendait à quelques encablures, et surtout prêt à le transpercer de sa lame.

Le Shinigami plaça son épée en direction des cieux, quand bien même il continuait de dégringoler en direction d'Haikyaku.

« — Grande Déité du Tonnerre, répond à mon appel. Murmura Kaminari. _Ranmeishi._ »

Le ciel gronda, quelques instants seulement après les mots du Shinigami, libérant une quantité impressionnante d'éclairs : la plateforme avoisinante le Palais fut littéralement prise d'assaut par tous ces éclairs, ne laissant aucune échappatoire.

Le Cavalier visé, lui, plissa le regard devant toute cette énergie provenant des cieux. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ce Shinigami ne lésinait pas sur les moyens mis en œuvre afin de l'éliminer !

Concentrant son énergie, le brun plaça son bouclier, une aura rouge et puissante l'entourant, avant que la foudre n'abatte sa toute-puissance sur lui. Bien que secoué, Haikyaku tint le choc, en ne subissant que des dommages plutôt mineurs. Ce qui pourrait paraître impensable quand un spectateur neutre assistait au déferlement d'éclairs s'étant abattu sur le sol.

Cela dit, Kaminari, lui, avait continué sa route. Saisissant son épée à deux mains, arrivant à proximité du Cavalier, le Shinigami frappa fort, créant une nouvelle explosion et projetant son adversaire plus loin, quelques gouttes de sang chutant sur le sol. Finalement, le Garde Royal planta son sabre dans le sol, afin de stopper ce mouvement amorcé depuis un long moment, toutes proportions gardées, et se redressa convenablement, en plantant son regard dans celui de son adversaire, également debout.

« — Très impressionnant. Concéda l'être à la légère armure noire. Je comprends pourquoi tu es un Garde Royal.

— Inutile de commenter chaque fait et geste. Affirma son opposant, en pointant son Zanpakutô dans sa direction.

— Eh bah, moi qui tentais de détendre un petit peu l'atmosphère … au moins, on peut dire que tu sais ce que tu veux, hein ?

— Si on veut. »

Mais détendre l'atmosphère ne faisait pas partie de sa formation de Garde Royal. La succession avait été un lourd entraînement, dès son plus jeune âge, dès le moment où il s'est avéré, que lui, Shunô Kaminari pouvait briguer le Zanpakutô du Tonnerre le plus puissant de la Soul Society, Kanraimei. Le blond fit vivement tournoyer son arme dans sa main, avant de s'élancer droit sur le Cavalier de la Guerre. Ce dernier plissa légèrement le regard, avant de soulever sa propre lame.

Les deux armes entrèrent violemment en collision, mais l'avantage pencha finalement du côté des Enfers, Kaminari étant alors sur le recul. Rapidement, l'homme au regard sombre plaça un violent coup de pied, droit vers la côte de son adversaire. Ce dernier anticipa vivement l'attaque, et parvint, à l'aide d'un shunpô, à prendre un peu de hauteur.

« — Tu n'as pas l'ordre des priorités. Affirma soudainement Haikyaku, se trouvant juste en face du Shinigami. Et tu es plus prévisible que tu ne le crois. »

La lame sombre du Cavalier s'abattit, une aura rougeoyante, brillant de plusieurs éclairs rougeoyants. Kaminari plaça son Zanpakutô presque instinctivement face à lui, pour se protéger. Immédiatement, le Shinigami fusa droit sur le sol, sa défense n'ayant absolument pas tenue la route contre le simple coup d'épée de cet homme. Le sol fut heurté avec violence, mais pas de quoi en mourir non plus : Shunô finit par se redresser, dépoussiérant légèrement son haori aux manches longues, qu'il retroussait en petite partie.

Placé plus en hauteur, Haikyaku continuait de lancer un regard plutôt observateur sur le comportement de son ennemi du jour. L'aura puissante qui se dégageait du Cavalier devenait particulièrement oppressante dans les environs, et bien rapidement, l'envoyé du Diable leva son arme, de nombreux éclairs rouges explosant dans toutes les directions, et illuminant encore l'espace obscurci précédemment par Meikyû.

« — Tu sais, à mon échelle, tu es encore un gamin. Affirma le Cavalier de la Guerre, en pointant son épée dans la direction du Shinigami. Tu ne sais rien de la guerre … de la véritable guerre. »

Le concerné ne répondit —évidemment— rien du tout. Mais l'important résidait ailleurs. Ce Shinigami aux cheveux blonds disposait d'un pouvoir sans aucun doute très important. Mais la différence entre les pouvoirs ne pouvait se limiter à sa puissance brute, ni même à sa vitesse.

« — Les Shinigamis connaissant réellement la guerre sont tous déjà morts. »

En un rien de temps, le Cavalier se retrouva dans le dos de son adversaire, pour frapper très fort avec son sabre. Ressentant clairement le péril avec cette attaque, Kaminari bascula sur le côté, et sauta légèrement, laissant son sabre trainer, pointé en direction d'Haikyaku : l'instant suivant, un éclair jaillit depuis le Zanpakutô.

Mais celui-ci fut bloqué immédiatement par le solide bouclier de l'homme à la chevelure brune, qui poursuivit sa route macabre malgré l'attaque de son adversaire. Sa lame brilla finalement d'une lueur intense, et ceci se matérialisa finalement par une immense colonne d'énergie rouge, fonçant droit vers le Shinigami aux yeux bleus.

Une violente explosion se produisit, et dévasta les environs par la même occasion, soulevant un gigantesque nuage de poussière. Haiykaku, lui, se posta en hauteur, sa cape sombre se balançant au gré des mouvements du vent, son attention étant portée par l'évolution de la situation en-dessous de lui. Le nuage finit néanmoins par se dissiper, lorsqu'un puissant éclair le frappa, cherchant directement à atteindre le Cavalier du Diable. Celui-ci plissa le regard, avant d'éviter l'attaque en se déplaçant vivement sur le côté.

« — Tu as bien encaissé le coup, Shunô Kaminari … ?

— Tch. Souffla le concerné. »

Du sang coulait sur le sol, tandis que le haori haut de gamme connaissait déjà quelques mésaventures. Le Shinigami Royal se tenait debout, au milieu de dizaines de débris, une main dans la poche. Kanraimei se pointa vers les cieux, tandis que ce dernier grogna littéralement, une lumière impressionnante se trouvant visiblement derrière les nuages. Cette fois-ci, Haikyaku avait bien retenu la leçon précédente.

« — _Ranmeishi._ »

Comme la dernière fois, le Cavalier s'attendait évidemment à voir s'abattre absolument partout des éclairs, offrant une attaque omnidirectionnelle … mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il y eut bien entendu de nombreux éclairs qui frappèrent … mais tous en direction de Shunô Kaminari. Ou plutôt, en direction de la pointe de son Zanpakutô … comme lorsque ce dernier avait lancé son _« Senkôshi »_ … ?

Décidément, à chaque génération, les Shinigamis s'offraient des techniques toujours plus innovantes ! Au bout de quelques secondes d'illumination intenses dues à la dernière technique employée par le Shinigami Royal, celui-ci abaissa son sabre. Le Zanpakutô se révélait être parsemé d'une énergie exceptionnelle, les étincelles se multipliant autour de celui-ci. Sur le sol déjà bien dégradé, les pierres et débris à proximité de la lame, bougeaient en même temps que celle-ci ne se soulève de nouveau, pointée directement sur le Cavalier de la Guerre. La foudre frappa de nouveau, offrant un spectacle toujours plus chaotique au deux protagonistes.

Quelques instants plus tard, le blond utilisa son shunpô, pour venir tout proche de son adversaire, et abattit son Zanpakutô. Rapidement Haikyaku évita le coup, et au-dessus de lui, les nuages se dispersèrent, poussés par la violence imprégnant le sabre divin. Le Shinigami trôna un instant dans les cieux, tandis que son adversaire était descendu d'un cran.

« — Wow. Lâcha l'homme en armure noire. Là, je peux te dire que tu as beaucoup d'énergie là-dedans … mais tu penses que c'est réellement suffisant ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Affirma le Shinigami aux yeux clairs. L'avenir seul le révélera. »

La foudre frappa de nouveau, illuminant les cieux dans le dos du puissant membre de la Garde Royale, qui attrapa son sabre à deux mains, avant de foncer directement vers le Cavalier aux prunelles sombres. Ce dernier plissa justement son regard, avant de soulever son bouclier. L'arme commandant la foudre et ce bouclier à la résistance parfaite jusqu'à présent, entrèrent dans une violente collision, et la lumière foudroyante explosa littéralement dans les environs …

_Dimension Royale — Lac Pureté. _

Sous la pluie de plus en plus battante, deux regards s'observèrent lentement, sans que rien ne puisse entrer en opposition.

Taikai Meirô affichait sa plus grande concentration possible. Ici, trop de choses se jouaient pour qu'il puisse se permettre de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. Une maladresse, un mouvement mal calculé … et cette Cavalière de la Purification pourrait bien en terminer avec lui. Le principal ennui résidait surtout dans le fait qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien aux pouvoirs que cette femme pouvait déployer.

La cape blanche de cette dernière se soulevait lentement, à chaque mouvement du vent, laissant le Shinigami plutôt attentiste dans cette situation. Meirô souleva néanmoins Hayasa, l'eau de la pluie s'en retrouvant même troublée, par ce geste unique.

« — Tu n'attaques pas ? Questionna-t-il, lentement.

— Non. Affirma Heisei, en haussant les épaules. J'ai la paresse de le faire.

— Tu veux dire que te battre contre un Garde Royal n'est pas assez stimulant … ?

— Exact. Rétorqua la concernée, en plissant doucement son regard froid.

— Je vois, je vois … tu sais, si l'histoire a appris quelque chose, c'est que sous-estimer l'adversaire n'a jamais été une bonne idée … »

Le Zanpakutô Divin se souleva, avant qu'un tourbillon d'eau ne se forme au-dessus du Capitaine Royal. Ce dernier fit abattre son épée, et la trombe par la même occasion, directement vers la Cavalière, qui leva doucement la tête pour observer cette grande quantité d'énergie, tombante directement dans sa direction. Heisei souleva lentement sa main gauche, jusqu'à ce que la puissante attaque du Shinigami ne l'atteigne : sous le regard interdit de celui-ci, la trombe d'eau disparue, totalement, ne devenant que quelques gouttes d'eau dans la paume de la main de son adversaire.

« — J'ai toujours un peu de mal à comprendre tes pouvoirs. Affirma Meirô, en pointant son épée directement vers la jeune femme. Mais je compte bien le faire très rapidement.

— Si tu veux. Répondit calmement celle-ci, en détournant littéralement son regard, comme si elle ne voulait pas regarder cet être face à lui. »

De quoi mettre les nerfs du Shinigami à rude épreuve. Mais il avait toujours été quelqu'un posé de nature, de toute façon. Elle voulait se la jouer de cette façon ? Très bien. Il lui ferait changer d'avis directement au son de sa lame.

Un shunpô lança les hostilités, et Meirô se retrouva directement face à la Cavalière du Diable, avant d'asséner un violent coup de sa lame : celle-ci bloqua instantanément le coup à l'aide de son bouclier métallique, sans même reculer d'un pas. Fronçant les sourcils, le Shinigami ne s'arrêta néanmoins pas en si bon chemin, et il frappa de nouveau, ailleurs, davantage vers le bas. Une fois encore, l'attaque s'avéra inutile, la femme en armure parvenant à stopper l'assaut de son bouclier, en s'abaissant rapidement. Ses mouvements étaient vraiment rapides, il n'y avait pas à dire.

Mais de là à désespérer … il y avait encore un gouffre face auquel Meirô ne se tournerait même pas. Le Shinigami utilisa un nouveau shunpô, pour se retrouver derrière son adversaire, et fit abattre une nouvelle fois sa lame, dans le but de la transpercer. Néanmoins, le coup échoua : pire encore, une épée se posa juste à côté de lui.

« — Tu vois. Murmura Heisei, dans son dos. Tu ne m'intéresses pas. »

Repoussant le sabre, à l'aide du sien, le Shinigami effectua un rapide coup de pied directement vers la hanche de son adversaire, mais celui-ci entra directement en contact avec le bouclier, et …

« — Putain ça fait mal ! »

Sous l'œil interloqué de l'envoyée du Diable, son adversaire venait de planter son épée dans le sol pour se masser le pied, en secouant négativement la tête. Oui … vraiment, cet homme était un clown, sa première impression fut visiblement la bonne. Soupirant intérieurement, la femme au regard très clair entreprit d'abattre sa lame, lorsque le sol trembla littéralement sous ses pieds : un geyser ne tarda pas à émerger, menaçant directement de la frapper. Basculant vers l'arrière, la subordonnée du Diable parvint à échapper à cette attaque qui paraissait d'ailleurs particulièrement puissante.

« — Tu voulais m'attaquer pendant que je souffrais ? Martela Meirô, en se redressant. Les Cavaliers du Diable sont vraiment mesquins.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te couvres seul de ridicule.

— Frappe ton bouclier avec ton pied et on reparlera de ça. Déclara le jeune homme, en se craquant doucement le cou. Allez … on a assez rigolé comme ça. »

Une puissante aura bleue entoura le corps du Shinigami Royal, qui souleva de nouveau son épée, toute l'eau ambiante s'agitant sous ce pouvoir déferlant. Heisei plissa doucement le regard. Toutes les actions jusqu'à présent furent-elles simplement un test ? Auquel cas les événements pourraient —juste éventuellement— devenir plus intéressants. Même si concrètement, ce Taikai Meirô ne disait que la vérité. Sous-estimer l'adversaire s'avérait être souvent un problème de taille, au cours de tous les conflits s'étant produit dans l'histoire.

Le Shinigami arriva de nouveau à grande vitesse, et frappa le sol, juste face à la Cavalière, qui l'attendait déjà avec son bouclier. Immédiatement, un nouveau geyser explosa depuis la terre, et une nouvelle fois, la Cavalière dû changer de position pour éviter l'attaque.

« — Je vois, tu évites. Ce qui veut dire que ta robe ne peut pas faire office de bouclier, c'est plutôt bon à savoir.

— Très amusant. Répliqua vivement la concernée, en évitant un autre geyser, jaillissant depuis le sol. »

La Cavalière disparue soudainement du champ de vision ennemi, pour réapparaître au millième de seconde suivant, juste dans son dos. Sérieusement, ils se déplaçaient à cette allure-là ? Et la lame provenant de l'Enfer s'abattit soudainement, heurtant de plein fouet … un autre geyser, juste derrière le Shinigami. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se faire découper, mais le temps gagné fut suffisant pour son créateur, afin de trouver une échappatoire.

« — Tu pensais vraiment, que je ne savais pas prendre de précaution ? Affirma-t-il, en bondissant à quelques mètres au-dessus du champ de bataille, deux mains directement sur la poigne de son épée.

— Oui. »

Au moins la réponse paraissait claire.

Hayasa s'abattit, libérant une véritable vague d'eau de cinq bons mètres de haut, recouvrant ainsi une bonne partie de la zone, emportant théoriquement la Cavalière dans son sillage. Meirô, lui, se posa plus loin, se retournant directement, pour voir que sa cible n'avait guère subit de dommages. Si l'on exceptait le fait que ses cheveux étaient maintenant bien trempés. Mais difficile de mettre ça sur le compte de la vague, puisqu'il pleuvait abondamment depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Le Shinigami esquissa doucement un petit sourire.

« — Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, même en mettant de ton point de vue. Affirma lentement la jeune femme, aux cheveux blancs.

— C'est normal, tu ne peux pas te mettre de mon point de vue. Dis, tu connais Hyôrinmaru ?

— Zanpakutô de Glace.

— Ouais, il est le plus puissant du monde d'en bas, dans son domaine. Continua le Garde Royal, en soulevant doucement ses lunettes de soleil. Mais il n'a pas inventé le concept de l'eau comme arme, tu sais. C'est … un privilège qui revient à mon épée. »

Une vive sensation de brûlure s'empara du corps entier de la jeune femme, qui écarquilla vivement les yeux devant cette étrange tournure des événements. Sur son corps tout entier, toute l'eau … s'évaporait littéralement ?

« — La température d'évaporation de l'eau est ordinairement fixée à 100 degrés. Le fait que tu ne bronches quasiment pas à cette température est plutôt impressionnant. Mais bon, si tu ne le remarques pas, t'es en train de fumer. »

Donc … cet homme faisait bouillir de l'eau, directement sur elle ? Les yeux de la jeune femme observèrent d'ailleurs calmement la pluie tombant continuellement dans le secteur. Celle-ci servait également à nourrir son attaque, vraisemblablement. Les yeux d'Heisei se plissèrent doucement, tandis qu'une aura blanche provenant de son corps fit trembler les environs, annihilant toutes les gouttes d'eau se trouvant dans le périmètre de la Cavalière, sous le regard attentif de son adversaire.

La surprise ne tarda pas à changer de camp, lorsqu'au-delà des gouttes qui disparurent, les quelques blessures nées de l'ébullition sur le corps de la jeune femme firent de même. Si cette Cavalière pouvait se soigner … alors il y avait là un sérieux problème à résoudre. Et à vrai dire, Meirô n'avait guère envisagé cette possibilité.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Shinigami Royal fut violemment attrapé par la main de son adversaire, au niveau du visage, avant d'être violemment projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à se rattraper, mais son épaule ne tarda pas à ressentir la froide présence de l'épée adverse. Par réflexe, le Shinigami s'élança de l'autre côté, et il fit plutôt bien : l'épée de la Cavalière s'illumina d'une grande lumière, avant qu'un rayon ne parte, et ne fasse de sérieux dégâts environnementaux, une dizaine d'arbres étant anéantis dans le sillage de la colonne blanche, sans même qu'ils furent directement touchés.

« — On se lâche visiblement … Siffla Meirô, en contemplant la destruction, un très bref instant. »

Sans pouvoir réagir convenablement, le Capitaine constata encore la présence de la jeune femme dans son dos, qui fit de nouveau exploser la même lueur, anéantissant encore tout dans les environs. Ne laissant guère de répit au Shinigami, la Cavalière réapparue, juste face à lui. Son sabre s'abattit, entrant en collision avec le Zanpakutô Divin … et immédiatement, la même lueur blanche explosa, pour propulser le concerné à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, heurtant l'un des arbres se trouvant encore debout, quelques blessures ne tardant pas à faire leur apparition sur son corps désormais touché.

Meirô souleva sa tête, pour croiser les pupilles de son adversaire.

« — Tu vois pourquoi utiliser les pouvoirs de cette épée ne me plaît pas ? Cela conduit toujours à une destruction massive. Ce n'est pas ce que je désire. »

Le Shinigami en face d'elle se redressa, avant de lancer ses lunettes de soleil brisées sur le sol.

« — Vas-y. Utilise tout ton pouvoir. Murmura-t-il, en faisant encore croître son énergie spirituelle. Je te garantis que tout ne sera pas détruit ici. »

_Enfers — Château de Meikyû. _

_« — Es-tu vraiment … prête à tout, pour sauver ta sœur … ? »_

Aucun doute cette fois-ci. Cette voix résonnait très clairement dans l'esprit de la jeune âme damnée, qui commençait réellement à perdre toutes les pédales. Qui lui parlait ? Gardant toujours la tête de son aînée sur les genoux, Hiyota lança de furtifs regards aux alentours.

Renji, Sado et Neliel ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à remarquer cela.

« — Quelqu'un me parle. Vociféra nerveusement l'ancienne subordonnée de Noroi. Vous êtes content ? Vous me prenez pour une dingue ?

— Ça va. Déclara Renji, en haussant les épaules. Vu toutes les folies qui se produisent ici … j'pense qu'on pourrait bien te croire.

— C'est vrai. Crût bon d'ajouter le pacifique mexicain à côté du Lieutenant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? Demanda doucement Neliel, de l'autre côté du Shinigami.

— Rien d'important, il me prend juste la tête. M'enfin, laissez-moi me reposer, je suis claquée. »

Ses interlocuteurs ne savaient guère trop quoi répondre.

Les poings de la jeune femme se serrèrent. Était-elle prête à tout faire pour sauver sa sœur ? _« Bien sûr » _serait la réponse spontanée qu'elle voudrait adopter. Mais le ton inquiétant avec lequel cette chose lui parlait, ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille … Sans aucun doute, il y avait une contrepartie. Mais de quelle nature se trouvait-elle ?

_« — Ta sœur va périr. Je suis le seul qui puisse lui venir en aide. Mais mon aide … ne peut être gratuite. »_

Voilà de quoi mettre clairement l'accent sur ce qu'il y avait à donner. La vision de la jeune Ryûketsu se brouillait doucement, les formes devenaient floues autour d'elle. Bon sang … ses propres blessures pourraient bien lui faire perdre conscience avant même de prendre une décision …

L'écho étrange de la voix qui résonnait encore et encore dans son esprit, semblait même participer à cette disparition mentale de la jeune sœur de Ketsurui. Maintenant … qu'elle y repensait … sa sœur avait également été victime d'étranges migraines, lorsqu'il a fallu retrouver un endroit _« paisible » _en Enfer, pour essayer de s'entraîner.

Était-ce la même personne qui s'adressait à elle, maintenant … ?

Mais l'important résidait à vrai dire, ailleurs. Car … les paroles de cet être, quel qu'il soit … sonnaient horriblement vraies. Sa grande sœur … ne survivrait jamais à ses blessures.

_« — Jeune Âme Damnée … tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps._

— … Qu'est-ce que … je dois faire … ? Murmura la concernée, les yeux fermés.

— _Accepter. _Souffla la voix dans sa tête._ Accepter de perdre ta vie pour l'éternité … Ou bien d'éliminer ces trois personnes t'entourant … et vivre avec le péché de l'avoir fait … mais ainsi, tu pourras retrouver ta sœur et vivre avec elle …_

— Je vois … Articula doucement la cadette, en ouvrant doucement les paupières, autour d'elle.»

Sa vue lui permettait encore de voir Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Kyogi et Seijaku, combattre. Les deux premiers cités combattaient absolument sans aucune coordination, cela semblait plutôt risible en réalité.

Les amis du Shinigami Remplaçant se tenaient près d'elle, à regarder leur camarade combattre pendant qu'ils veillaient, en théorie, sur les deux sœurs. Il n'y avait aucun lien qui unissait Hiyota à ces types. À ses yeux, ils étaient de parfaits inconnus. Les éliminer, et continuer de vivre sous le poids des crimes, éternellement ? Cela ne ressemblait-il pas déjà, à sa propre vie ?

Ils ne se méfiaient pas. Leur attention se trouvait être captée par le combat qui se déroulait à quelques encablures. L'occasion qui s'offrait, ne se présenterait pas souvent. Un seul coup, de toute l'énergie dont elle avait encore à donner, et le tour serait joué …

Sauf que pour eux aussi, Hiyota se trouvait être une parfaite inconnue … et pourtant …

L'aînée, se trouvait toujours complètement inconsciente sur ses genoux. La main froide et tremblante d'Hiyota vint remettre correctement les quelques mèches de ses cheveux en place, dévoilant le visage presque paisible de sa grande sœur. Un petit sourire attendri se dessina sur le visage de la brune, dont les paupières se fermèrent lentement.

« — Je suis prête à le faire. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : GOODBYE, SIS. **_

**Signification des noms : **

**Senkôshi : **Éclair Divin.

**Ranmeishi : **Éclat de Tonnerre Divin.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Je fais un régime ! »**

_Voici une histoire qui s'est déroulée un jour, à Las Noches … _

**Kaname Tôsen : **Comment est-ce que je peux être aussi gros ?!

**Ichimaru Gin : **Hein ? T'as plutôt l'air d'une baguette chinoise.

**Kaname Tôsen : **Silence ! Es-tu aveugle à ce point-là ?! J'ai pris 0,6 kg cette dernière année !

**Ichimaru Gin : **Bah … comme tu veux, hein …

**Kaname Tôsen : **Je dois réagir. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, l'avenir en dépend.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Hé, Cap'taine, j'crois que Tôsen-san a un problème …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin, ne me dérange pas. Je suis en train d'essayer de capturer Mewtwo et il ne me reste plus que trois Pokéballs.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Hé, ça sert à rien de secouer la Gameboy dans tous les sens, hein …

**Kaname Tôsen :** JE DOIS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! JE DOIS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !

**Ichimaru Gin : **D'accord. Mais quoi ?

**Kaname Tôsen : **Je vais faire les épreuves sacrées pour retrouver ma grâce d'antan. _Los Nuevos Aspectos ! _

_Tôsen se transforme donc en mouche. _

**Kaname Tôsen : **HAHAHAHAHA ! Voilà enfin … enfin ! J'ai perdu du poids ! Hahahahaha ! Hahahahaha !

**Ichimaru Gin (perplexe) : **Ah bon ?

**Kaname Tôsen : **PERSONNE NE SE MOQUERA PLUS JAMAIS DE MOI ! PERSONNE NE ME TRAITERA DE GROS PORC !

**Ichimaru Gin : **Mais qui t'a traité de gros porc ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Kaname, espèce de gros porc. Tu m'as empêché de capturer Mewtwo et maintenant je vais devoir recommencer tout le jeu comme je n'ai pas sauvegardé une fois depuis le début. J'avais déjà renoncé à Electhor, mais là c'est trop. Sans Mewtwo mon périple n'a aucun sens et la Ligue Pokémon va me torcher à coup sûr.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir sauvegardé ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Pour augmenter la difficulté, qu'est-ce que tu crois.

**Kaname Tôsen : **Personne ne peut m'arrêter. Personne !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Sale gros. MDR.

**Kaname Tôsen : **Comment oses-tu ?! Espèce d'horreur ! J'ai atteint le poids idéal selon mon application Smartphone ! Alors silence ! Silence !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Voyons, mes chers serviteurs. Stoppez vos actes avérés de trisomie s'il vous plaît. Kaname, tu n'es pas gros, mais tu es noir, ce qui est un défaut majeur pour un personnage de manga puisque les noirs n'ont jamais de rôle important, as-tu compris ?

**Kaname Tôsen : **Mais … je n'ai … pas choisi d'être noir …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je sais. Et moi je n'ai pas choisi d'être parfait. C'est le destin. Quant à toi Ulquiorra, tu commences à devenir inquiétant, tu es supposé être un personnage froid, distant et mystérieux.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Je suis un personnage froid, distant et mystérieux. Mais je suis OOC, donc tais-toi femme.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer est tué par Aizen Sôsuke. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je suis un beau gosse, alors n'ose pas me traiter de femme comme l'est Szayel Apporo Grantz.

**Szayel Apporo Grantz : **Pardon ?!

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Regarde la couleur de tes cheveux. Du rose. C'est comme si tu mettais du rouge à lèvres.

**Szayel Apporo Grantz : **…

**Kaname Tôsen : **Pourquoi est-ce que ma Hollowfication totale me transforme en mouche ?

**Ichimaru Gin : **En _grosse _mouche ! L-O-L

**Kaname Tôsen : **Je vais arrêter de manger pendant six mois.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tiens plutôt bon jusqu'au prochain chapitre, portant le nom de _Goodbye, Sis, _et donc publié mercredi …


	95. Goodbye, Sis

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors que les Capitaines du Gotei 13 se retrouvent bloqués à l'intérieur du chemin menant à la Dimension Royale, à l'intérieur de celle-ci, les combats continuent et gagnent en intensité. _

_Pendant ce temps, Hiyota Ryûketsu se retrouve confrontée à un choix étrange et difficile : sacrifier sa propre existence, pour sauver celle de sa sœur … ce qu'elle finit par accepter. _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER XCV : GOODBYE, SIS. **_

**S**_ouvenirs … _

_J'ai aujourd'hui pris une décision …_

_Regrets … _

_Mais rien de plus, au final ? _

_Combien de fois … ai-je seulement empêché ma grande sœur de penser à elle-même ? Depuis notre mort, depuis notre séparation en Enfer … qu'ai-je réellement fait, pour elle ? Un poids. Je l'ai accusée des maux qui me frappaient. Je l'ai accusée du malheur sur mes épaules. Alors que pendant tout ce temps, elle me protégeait de lui. Alors cette fois-ci … c'est à mon tour de la protéger. À mon tour de tout jeter pour elle. _

_Elle avait tiré une croix sur toute existence, pour se consacrer à me construire un futur. Je donnerai alors jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon sang, pour reconstruire l'avenir qu'elle avait perdu. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Quand bien même, je peux déjà tout anticiper, sur ses éventuelles réactions. C'est pour ça … que nous sommes si proches l'une de l'autre, non ? _

Les grandes pupilles sombres de Ketsurui Ryûketsu s'ouvrirent, sur un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Entièrement sombre, parsemé de flammes dans les environs. La jeune femme se sentait prise d'une légèreté inhabituelle, comme si son corps pourrait flotter dans l'air en cas de simple saut. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs guère y avoir de limite spatiale, ou alors les yeux de la concernée ne lui permettaient simplement pas de s'en rendre compte. Une forme ne tarda néanmoins pas à apparaître, juste face à elle. Forme qu'elle reconnue en un clignement de cil, comme étant celle de sa jeune sœur cadette.

« — Hiyota ? Murmura l'aînée, en s'approchant d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe … ?

— Nee-chan. Rétorqua doucement celle-ci, en s'approchant au même rythme. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir … mais je suis prête à te sauver. »

La plus grande des deux âmes damnées élargit légèrement le regard. Rapidement, les souvenirs s'enchaînaient dans son esprit : après toutes blessures contractées jusqu'à présent, son corps ne pouvait la maintenir en vie beaucoup plus longtemps. L'évidence de sa mort plus que prochaine sautait même à ses yeux. Mais dans ce cas-là, que faisait-elle ici, à discuter avec sa sœur ?

_Gensômaden Saiyuki OST — For Real (Piano Version)_

« — Hiyota … qu'est-ce que tu as fait … ?

— Le nécessaire. Affirma calmement la concernée, en tournant légèrement la tête à Ketsurui. »

Celle-ci ne comprenait pas. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre de cette façon, personne ne le pourrait. La brune ferma lentement les paupières. Dire qu'elle ne regretterait pas ses actes reviendrait purement à un mensonge inutile. Oui, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle aurait souhaité encore faire …

« — Tu sais, Nee-chan … tout ce qu'on a vécu m'a fait comprendre que la vie ne pouvait pas toujours tourner dans le sens qui nous arrange. Murmura-t-elle, en s'éloignant doucement de sa sœur. Quand nous étions encore vivantes … tu m'avais dit de ne jamais prêter attention aux Hollows, parce qu'ils me remarqueraient … j'ai commis une stupide erreur … et tu en as payé le prix.

— Ne me dis pas que tu te prends encore la tête avec ça ? Répondit son interlocutrice, en plissant le regard. Je t'ai aussi dit d'oublier ces événements, se ressasser la même histoire ne t'apportera rien.

— C'est vrai … ça ne m'apportera rien. Et ça ne t'apportera rien non plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te sauver. Pour qu'enfin, je prenne une décision qui devienne utile …

— Me sauver ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— J'ai entendu une voix. Affirma la jeune femme, en se tournant vers son aînée. Une voix qui me dit qu'elle pourra te sauver.

— En échange de quelque chose, j'imagine ?

— Ma vie. »

Les mots qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Une forme de stupeur frappa le visage de l'âme damnée aux cheveux pourpre. Toute sa vie … elle avait œuvré pour ne jamais subir une situation pareille. Jamais elle ne pourrait accepter une telle chose : Hiyota …

« — Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Siffla presque d'énervement et de nervosité, celle qui demeurait pourtant si calme d'ordinaire. »

En prononçant ces mots, Ketsurui s'avança largement en direction de sa sœur, avant que des flammes d'un rouge pur ne jaillissent littéralement du néant, empêchant l'aînée de rejoindre sa cadette, qui la fixait d'un air presque mélancolique. Les flammes entourèrent rapidement la brune aux prunelles pourpres, qui adressa un petit sourire triste à celle qui l'avait protégée toute sa vie.

« — Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Déclara-t-elle doucement.

— Écoute-moi, Hiyota … tu es la seule chose pour laquelle je vivais, depuis la mort de nos parents. Tu … es la seule raison qui m'a poussé à appeler de l'aide et défier Meikyû … alors tu penses sincèrement … que j'accepterai de vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes plus ? Je veux juste te protéger, encore et peu importe ce qu'il m'arrive … »

D'ordinaire, Ketsurui Ryûketsu ne formait pas de telles phrases. Il fallait vraiment que la situation soit désespérée pour qu'elle en vienne là. Cette petite remarque intérieure aurait presque pu faire sourire Hiyota. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas le moral pour effectuer une telle chose. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement, avant qu'à son tour, elle ne s'approche de sa sœur.

« — Je sais, Nee-chan … je sais que tu veux mon bien … mais moi je veux le tien … je veux que tu arrêtes de vivre pour moi … je veux que tu commences à te soucier de toi … je veux que tu commences à te préoccuper de ce que tu feras … je veux que tu envisages un futur où tu pourrais être heureuse autrement qu'en me voyant vivre … tu ne vis plus depuis trop longtemps …

— Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Clama la concernée, une grande lueur de nervosité parcourant son regard. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, rien de plus ! C'est comme ça que j'irai mieux, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut … alors Hiyota … oublie cette idée. Laisse-moi disparaître, et vis …

— Tu vois ça, c'est exactement ce que je pourrais te dire. Sourit tristement son interlocutrice. Oublie-moi un peu … »

La plus jeune des Ryûketsu souleva sa main, en direction de sa protectrice. Celle-ci répondit dans le même mouvement lent. Les flammes qui entouraient Hiyota ne relevaient plus d'aucune importance, les brûlures senties par Ketsurui non plus, lorsqu'elle approcha de son joyau. Les doigts des sœurs s'entrelacèrent, en même temps que les larmes coulèrent à flots sur le visage de la plus jeune.

« — Merci, Nee-chan … Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'une meilleure sœur. Je suis désolée d'être encore si égoïste sur la fin … mais je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi … tu es bien plus forte que je ne le suis … et je voulais au moins … te sauver une fois, dans ma vie … »

Lentement, le corps entier d'Hiyota commençait à briller d'une lueur brûlante. Alors … ce n'était pas une illusion, un mauvais rêve ? Même si en tant qu'âme damnée, Ketsurui avait déjà enterré toute idée de rêve depuis fort longtemps … cela ne pouvait se passer ainsi. Silencieusement, les larmes coulèrent également depuis ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps, n'avait-elle pas sombré dans cet aveu de faiblesse intense ?

Peu importe, à l'évidence. Raisonner Hiyota paraissait pratiquement impossible. Pour l'âme damnée au regard noir, la résignation semblait même s'imposer d'elle-même.

Lentement, tout ce monde, autour d'elle, commença à disparaître. Toutes les couleurs devinrent floues, tout comme sa jeune sœur, qui ne devenait au fur et à mesure, plus qu'un simple mirage …

« — Au revoir … Nee-chan. N'oublie pas … que ton combat n'est pas terminé … et n'oublie pas … que nous partageons le même sang … »

Et la réalité revint. Soudainement, Ryûketsu se retrouva de nouveau en Enfer, sur les champs de bataille funestes du château de Meikyû. Un bref instant, elle nourrissait le fol espoir que ce qu'elle venait de vivre ne relevait que de l'hallucination. Mais en redressant sa tête, elle aperçut de nouveau Hiyota, les paupières closes, adossée contre le mur … et complètement inerte, la main froide mollement déposée sur son aînée. Alors là, elle comprit.

Enserrant sa petite sœur entre ses bras, l'aînée laissa tomber silencieusement, toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait déverser. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vie à l'intérieur de l'âme damnée aux cheveux ébène.

« — Imbécile … Sanglota sa sœur, faiblement. »

Neliel Tu Odershvank, Renji Abarai et Sado Yasutora avaient tous senties les étranges flux d'énergie qui jouaient dans leur dos. Mais aucun d'eux n'aurait pu prévoir une telle chose : la grièvement blessée Ketsurui Ryûketsu se retrouvait désormais indemne, tandis que la plus jeune des sœurs venait de littéralement perdre la vie. Impossible de comprendre pourquoi, ni comment. Aucune des personnes présentes ne pouvait le faire.

Plus loin, le changement d'énergie spirituel avait également attiré l'attention des belligérants. Ichigo Kurosaki écarquilla notamment le regard : que venait-il de se produire ?!

« — Oh, Hiyota-chan a perdu la vie … Marmonna Kyogi, en haussant les sourcils. Je l'aimais bien … Kimatsu-chan aussi, a disparue … et je suis en train de voir Ketsurui-chan pleurer … c'est vraiment une sale journée …

— Kyogi. Martela froidement Seijaku. Concentre-toi sur la bataille. »

Parce que s'il y avait bien un homme qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire de toute cette histoire, il s'agissait bien sûr de Grimmjow Jaggerjack : ce dernier fonça à une allure élevée droit vers le Général du Mensonge, les griffes prêtes à tout déchiqueter. Visiblement, le petit temps mort avait également été profitable à l'Arrancar : ces types ne déclenchaient plus leur pouvoir incompréhensible. Et les yeux de l'âme damnée s'élargirent nettement, lorsque la panthère aux longs cheveux bleus s'abattit sur lui. Le Général voltigea violemment, à plusieurs mètres de distance, sortant même du château. L'instant suivant, Grimmjow n'en resta d'ailleurs pas là, et tournoya sur lui-même avant de décocher un coup de pied sauté directement vers la hanche de Seijaku. Mais ce Général-là semblait tout de même bien plus sur ses gardes que son coéquipier, et évita l'assaut de l'Espada, en reculant de quelques mètres, ce dernier geste servant également à prendre de l'élan, pour relancer une offensive plus dangereuse : la lame de l'Enfer brilla rapidement, avec de s'abattre droit sur son adversaire.

Celui-ci plissa le regard, et chercha immédiatement à amorcer une contre-attaque : les pics sur le côté de ses bras grandirent, avant que le bleuté ne les lance directement sur le Général. Ce dernier frappa sur l'un d'eux … et la repoussa complètement, sous l'œil interloqué de son adversaire. Un sonido permit à l'ancien subordonné d'Aizen de se mettre légèrement à l'abri, tandis que le sol fut la victime de son attaque manquée, un trou béant se formant.

Plus loin, Ichigo ne détachait plus vraiment son regard de la scène se jouant à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Hiyota-san … avait été tuée … ? Comment ? Ketsurui-san, elle, venait de se lever … et ne comportait plus la moindre blessure … ? Que devait-il faire … ? Devait-il aller la voir ? Renji et les autres se trouvaient déjà proches d'elle … donc …

Les yeux du rouquin se fermèrent lentement.

_« — Si t'es trop bouleversé mon Roi, je peux prendre ta place, hein. »_

Son Hollow agissait encore, visiblement, à l'intérieur de lui. Et s'il ne faisait pas attention, les rôles pourraient de nouveau s'inverser. Rouvrant ses pupilles rougeoyantes, le jeune homme se retourna, directement en face de Grimmjow et Seijaku, qui continuaient de combattre. Kyogi, lui, revint dans ce qu'il restait de la pièce, une main posée sur la tête, et cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait encore.

_Yuki Kajiura — Swordland_

Peut-être avait-il échoué, lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Ketsurui-san qu'il l'aiderait à sauver sa sœur. Mais il fallait être capable de mettre ça dans un côté différent de sa tête, pour le moment. Car la bataille s'annonçait encore longue, avant d'empêcher Meikyû de mettre à bien ses plans. Il y avait encore un tas de personnes à sauver. Il ne sauverait pas tout le monde. Mais il ferait le maximum pour y arriver. C'est pour ça … qu'il avait déployé tous ces nouveaux pouvoirs. C'est pour ça qu'il avait toujours trouvé la force de lever une épée.

L'explosion spirituelle entourant l'hybride fit trembler les environs, alors qu'il fonça, à toute allure, droit sur le Général du Silence. Ce dernier venait de lancer une lame plus tranchante que jamais sur Grimmjow, et ce dernier venait d'ailleurs d'être légèrement touché, son sang coulant légèrement de son bras gauche. Quand bien même la panthère fit très clairement remarquer que :

« — 'Tain ton truc m'a même pas touché ! »

Ichigo n'en tint guère compte, et s'éleva légèrement dans les cieux, sous le regard de ses deux adversaires, le Shinigami au Bankai noir souleva son Zanpakutô à deux mains. Il avait réfléchit lors des dernières minutes, et le pouvoir que ces deux Généraux utilisaient touchait probablement toute la zone … alors s'il pouvait faire en sorte de disperser l'énergie spirituelle qu'ils avaient déposés … alors Grimmjow devrait être capable de voir la véritable position de ces âmes damnées … !

« — _Getsuga … Tenshô _! »

Une intense lumière frappa le sol, provoquant une violente déflagration dans tout le périmètre, sous le regard sidéré de Grimmjow, qui n'arrivait pas à croire que cet imbécile ne tenait pas compte de sa position, pouvant très bien le blesser à cause de sa fichue technique. Et seule d'ailleurs.

L'Arrancar recula néanmoins, pour porter son regard sur sa cible. L'explosion puissante souleva un violent voile de poussière, mais à l'intérieur de celui-ci, Grimmjow nota très rapidement une chose : l'ombre des deux Généraux s'évapora littéralement, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais foulé l'endroit. Et ils réapparurent ailleurs, en s'approchant à vive allure de Kurosaki Ichigo. Un large sourire étira largement le visage de la panthère, qui concentra vivement ses griffes et son énergie … cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas les manquer … !

« — _Desgarron ! » _

Deux gigantesques faisceaux de lumière bleus tranchèrent la fumée, pour fuser à toute allure sur les deux âmes damnées … qui se volatilisèrent au moment même où le coup était supposé les atteindre ?! L'air triomphant sur le visage de l'Arrancar s'évanouit comme un mirage, alors qu'une violente explosion dans son dos le propulsa à une dizaine de mètres, laissant dans un sillage sanglant, la marque de l'attaque.

Au-dessus, Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Sa théorie était-elle fausse ? Grimmjow avait lancé une attaque à un endroit complètement différent, par rapport à la position de base, où se trouvaient les deux subordonnés de Meikyû, lors de l'impact du Getsuga Tenshô. Mais visiblement, il avait été leurré également … pourquoi ? Le rouquin n'eut guère tellement le temps de déblatérer, lorsque Kyogi et Seijaku apparurent tous les deux, juste à côté du Shinigami. Les Généraux firent abattre simultanément leur sabre, mais leur adversaire stoppa nette celle de Kyogi, de sa main gauche gantée, avant de le projeter au sol violemment, ainsi que celle du Général du Silence, avec son propre Zanpakutô. Amorçant un mouvement de contre, le rouquin nota directement que son ennemi s'évaporait littéralement, avant de sentir une vive douleur lui heurter le dos. Instantanément, le Shinigami Remplaçant fusa en direction du sol, sur lequel il planta son Tensa Zangetsu afin de se maintenir debout.

Néanmoins, la douleur ne partait pas, loin s'en faut. Pire encore, de nombreuses voix lui hurlait dans son esprit, empêchant toute concentration. L'instant suivant, Kyogi se retrouva juste à ses côtés, pour déclencher une vague de son pouvoir. Serrant les dents, le Shinigami Remplaçant préféra utiliser un sonido pour disparaître assez loin, et ne prendre aucun risque quant à une éventuelle illusion. Mais à peine eu-t-il le temps d'achever son mouvement, que l'épée de Seijaku s'abattit, droit vers son épaule. Un sonido rapide permit à l'hybride de s'en tirer, disparaissant à quelques mètres du sol. Par réflexe, le jeune homme abattit également son Zanpakutô dans le sol, provoquant une puissante colonne d'énergie autour de lui.

« — Ce n'était pas mal vu, mon ami. Déclara dans son dos Kyogi, dont la lame s'est stoppée à quelques centimètres de tout cet amas de pouvoir. Tu as été prudent, c'est une bonne chose. »

L'ombre s'élançant dans le dos du Général, à savoir celle de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, comptait bien mettre à mal ce manque de prudence effective chez le subordonné de Meikyû. Les griffes de la panthère déchirèrent le sol, l'âme damnée ayant su s'en tirer au dernier instant. Fulminant, l'Arrancar se redressa, se trouvant désormais juste à côté de son partenaire d'infortune.

Kyogi ne tarda pas à faire de même, se retrouvant à côté de son supérieur hiérarchique, au tempérament si calme.

« — 'Tain, on arrive à rien, fait chier !

— Si tu te calmais un peu, ça devrait arranger les choses. Déclara calmement Kurosaki Ichigo, en fixant ses adversaires.

— Commence pas à me prendre la tête, ok ? Ou j'te bute tout de suite aussi. Siffla l'Espada à la longue chevelure bleue.

— Regarde-les, c'est triste, non ? Demanda Kyogi, en s'adressant à Seijaku.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Rétorqua le concerné. Il est temps d'en finir maintenant.

— J'suis bien d'accord ! »

Un tremblement violent se produisit, quelques instants à peine après l'irruption de cette voix : Abarai Renji. Le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division comptait entrer sur le champ de bataille ? Ichigo écarquilla vivement le regard, lorsqu'il vit son ami aux cheveux rouge déployer Zabimaru, en faisant croître sa pression spirituelle. Dans le même instant, Neliel Tu Odershvank et Sado Yasutora se mirent également en mouvement.

Seule Ketsurui Ryûketsu, tenant sa jeune sœur défunte dans ses bras, ne bougeait simplement plus de sa place de base, depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

« — Allez, Ichigo ! S'écria Renji, d'un ton déterminé. On va vous aider à en finir ! _Bankai _! »

_Dimension Royale — Palais du Vent. _

_Two Steps From Hell — Black Blade_

Les coups de lames s'enchaînaient, à une vitesse impressionnante. Depuis plusieurs secondes maintenant, Netsujô Kakusu ne faisait plus que répondre aux assauts de son adversaire, en plaçant son épée en opposition. Lyrène enchaînait chaque attaque à une vitesse particulièrement impressionnante, il s'avérait de plus en plus difficile de pouvoir faire autre chose. Le Phénix libéré par la Garde Royale attaquait de temps à autre, mais ne pouvait rivaliser avec la vitesse de son opposante. Qui plus est, la Cavalière du Destin, comme elle le disait, ne perdait aucunement le rythme. Ne connaissait-elle pas la fatigue ?

Les yeux de la Shinigami aux cheveux crépusculaires se plissèrent, lorsque l'envoyée du Diable lui infligea un coup plus puissant que les autres. Très nettement, Netsujô recula sur cette plateforme détruite en bonne partie. La Shinigami fit d'ailleurs un bond pour arriver de l'autre côté, sur une autre partie flottante de cet endroit. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que la Cavalière lui laissait davantage le temps de respirer : bien au contraire, Lyrène apparut dans son dos, pour faire abattre sa dangereuse faux. Voyant le coup arriver, la détentrice de Tosagane utilisa son shunpô, pour apparaître un peu plus loin. Mais immédiatement, une lame provenant de derrière, se pointa directement sous sa gorge.

« — Tu recules beaucoup, maintenant. Affirma calmement la femme au teint pâle. Tu vas perdre. »

Mais cette possibilité se trouvait encore bien loin, hors de question de disparaître aussi facilement. Dans les cieux, le grand Phénix descendit, tandis que d'un vif mouvement en pivot, Netsujô chercha à atteindre le flanc droit de son adversaire. Néanmoins, celle-ci parvint à stopper instantanément la brûlante lame du Zanpakutô Divin, à l'aide du corps de sa faux, sans même reculer. Cette arme possédait donc un pouvoir réellement immense …

Cela dit, la Capitaine du Feu ne s'avouait pas vaincue aussi facilement, et de grandes flammes jaillirent depuis le bec de son oiseau. Lyrène se volatilisa du champ de vision de la jeune femme aux fines lunettes, et l'assaut de son invocation ne fit que carboniser davantage un sol déjà bien imprégné du souffle ardent. Quelques secondes suffirent ensuite pour que les flammes ardentes formant le corps du Phénix ne s'effritent, le cou de l'animal enflammé étant sectionné en un rien de temps par la faux sombre de Lyrène, sous le regard plissé de la Shinigami Royale. Celle-ci souleva de nouveau son sabre, à l'horizontal, avant que des flammes brûlantes ne secouent les environs, entourant d'abord l'utilisatrice de Tosagane, avant de se réduire, au niveau de son épée.

« — Tu génères des flammes qui augmentent la propre énergie de ton épée ? Martela lentement la Cavalière, qui venait d'atterrir. C'est plutôt pratique. Mais insuffisant.

— C'est encore à vérifier. »

_Globus — Preliator_

Sans plus attendre, la Garde Royale s'élança vivement, soulevant quelques nuages de poussière dans son élan. Son épée brillait encore de la lueur brillante du feu, avant de s'abattre directement contre l'arme ennemie : cette fois-ci, Lyrène subit un seul mouvement de recul. Bien trop peu, pour considérer ceci comme une victoire. Surtout que ledit mouvement de recul ne tarda pas à se stopper, au bout de quelques mètres seulement.

Netsujô ne comptait néanmoins toujours pas se rendre face à un obstacle pareil. Relâchant la pression exercée sur son adversaire, la Shinigami recula légèrement, traçant un léger mouvement circulaire avec sa lame. Action que Lyrène ne semblait guère avoir considérée, puisque la Cavalière n'avait pas tardé à se lancer dans une nouvelle attaque directe. Or, quelques particules brûlantes avaient été laissées dans le sillage de la Capitaine. Celle-ci plissa vivement le regard, avant de placer directement sa main gauche sur le tranchant de son épée. Celle-ci brilla d'une lueur brûlante, sous l'œil légèrement interloqué de son adversaire.

« — _Kuratsu._ »

Immédiatement, chaque particule laissée en arrière s'illuminèrent à leur tour, pour créer de très grandes colonnes de flammes, emportant directement la subordonnée du Diable dans son élévation. L'intensité impressionnante de cette attaque détruisit également une bonne partie de ce qu'il restait du Palais de Kirio Hikifune.

Cette dernière affichait clairement une mine inquiète. Netsujô Kakusu avait beau être une Garde Royale au pouvoir plus qu'impressionnant … cette Lyrène dégageait vraiment quelque chose de différent. Les Shinigamis de la Division Zéro possédaient sans nul doute l'un des pouvoirs les plus exceptionnels. Mais tous … demeuraient véritablement des êtres ayant pour base, une âme humaine. Quant à ces Cavaliers du Diable … Hikifune n'avait clairement pas la même sensation provenant d'eux …

Lorsque l'ombre de Lyrène redevint visible, au-dessus du torrent de flamme déversé par Nestujô Kakusu, les craintes de la jeune femme reprirent encore de plus belle. La Cavalière sombre portait les marques de brûlure sur son corps, quelques gouttes de son sang tombant lentement, touchant ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

« — N'as-tu rien de mieux à montrer, humaine ? Murmura la femme aux yeux améthyste, exprimant par son ton une forme non-dissimulée de dédain.

— À toi de me donner une raison pour le faire. Répondit calmement la Shinigami des flammes.

— Tu en veux une … ? »

Les mots sonnaient clairement comme une menace, mais Netsujô ne se trouvait pas être le genre de personne à avoir peur de choses pareilles. Cela dit, Lyrène ne tarda pas à passer rapidement aux actes : la Cavalière aux cheveux noirs souleva sa faux, et fit également accroître sa violente pression spirituelle. Hikifune, à quelques mètres, se sentait même plutôt mal à l'aise avec ce déferlement de pouvoir inquiétant. Lentement, une grande quantité d'énergie se forma, au-dessus de la dangereuse arme.

« — _Meikushô._ »

Ce qui restait du sol trembla violemment, et une gigantesque dose d'énergie explosa depuis la faux de Lyrène, cette dernière donnant presque une coloration pourpre aux yeux obscurcis par Meikyû, quelques minutes auparavant. De très grandes lumières de la même couleur explosèrent, pour foncer droit vers Netsujô. Celle-ci plissa son regard, avant que de grandes ailes brûlantes, appartenant à son Phénix, qui venait de connaître une nouvelle résurrection, ne viennent l'entourer, pour servir de rempart. Rempart qui ne tarda pas à céder sous le regard surpris de la Shinigami. Celle-ci sauta rapidement, pour éviter de se faire planter : cette lumière lancée par Lyrène prenait visiblement une forme solide ?

Plusieurs pieux de grande taille, au moins celle d'un homme moyen, fusaient à toute allure, visant plus ou moins la Garde Royale. Celle-ci déclencha d'importantes vagues de chaleur, pour stopper seulement une de ces choses, et sauta, utilisa son shunpô, pour en éviter d'autres.

Au bout de quelques instants, Lyrène plissa doucement le regard.

« — Tu es piégée, maintenant. »

La formation ne tarda pas à apparaître. Regardant autour d'elle, Netsujô Kakusu se rendit rapidement compte que tous ces pieux avaient formé un étrange cercle autour d'elle. Chacune de ces colonnes d'énergie se liaient à sa voisine, formant finalement une grande cage, au milieu de laquelle la Shinigami au regard crépusculaire se trouvait maintenant enfermée. La jeune femme, en apparence, frappa rapidement l'air avec son Zanpakutô : des flammes puissantes quittèrent rapidement la lame, mais heurtèrent les barreaux immatériels, sans pouvoir créer la moindre faille à l'intérieur.

« — Le Phénix est maintenant en cage. Martela la Cavalière, en abaissant sa faux. »

La prison pourpre dans laquelle la Garde Royale se trouvait se mit alors à luire, d'une aura puissante. Et il ne fallut ensuite que quelques secondes, pour que de multiples rayons partent directement vers la prisonnière. Une première salve fit couler une bonne dose de sang : les rayons partaient vite. Blessée à la hanche, aux jambes, la Shinigami peinait à reprendre un peu de consistance. Ces petites blessures légères ne tardèrent pas à prendre davantage d'ampleur, lorsque les rayons gagnèrent en intensité, et se multiplièrent.

La Shinigami se faisait littéralement transpercer, de part en part …

« — NETSU-CHAN ! S'époumona Hikifune, en soulevant son Zanpakutô, faisant changer la direction du vent au même instant. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : TWILIGHT'S EAGLE**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Kuratsu : **Explosion Brûlante.

**Meikushô : **Cage du Destin.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Problème à Disneyland : grève des personnages, il faut les remplacer. » **

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **C'est une blague ? Une grève de Mickey et tout ?

**Aizen Sösuke : **Même le canard ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Et alors ? Je voulais y aller mais bon … on s'en tape non.

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Non, jamais. Ichigo ! Les enfants du monde entier vont être tristes sans Disneyland ! À commencer par Toshirô !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Je veux faire des manèges.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **HAHAHAHAA !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Merci pour cette réplique intelligente.

_Kenpachi Zaraki tue Ichigo Kurosaki._

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Tch, j'vais m'occuper du guichet.

**Isshin Kurosaki : **T'es sérieux ? Personne va vouloir venir.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Quoi ?! T'as dit que t'veux pas que je m'occupe du guichet ?!

**Isshin Kurosaki : **Heu … je rigole.

_Kenpachi Zaraki tue aussi Isshin Kurosaki._

**Unohana Retsu : **Capitaine Zaraki. Si vous tuez constamment les visiteurs, cela s'avérera inutile.

**Hiyota Ryûketsu : **Nee-chan … je veux partir à Disneyland … pour me consoler …

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Jamais.

**Hiyota Ryûketsu : **…

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Ils vont me voler tout mon fric. Et puis ce sont les Shinigamis qui commencent à organiser tout ça, tu peux rester où tu es.

**Hiyota Ryûketsu (larmoyante) : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Moi je serai le canard dont j'ai oublié le nom. Il est trop marrant sérieux.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Bah non, c'moi le canard. C'est moi les animaux d'habitude.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Amène-moi un Cosplay de Sacha et je changerai d'avis.

**Don Kanonji : **Je vois. Je suis donc obligé d'intervenir pour _save everyone. _Je serai donc Mickey.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Tu penses que je vais te laisser briguer le rôle de Mickey ? Si un homme doit être une star, cela devrait être Mickey-Algue.

**Seijaku : **Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Le rôle de Mickey me revient.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Y'a pas Simba à Disneyland ? C'bâtard, j'vais le défoncer sa mère. L'avait pas qu'à exiler Kovu dans le _Roi Lion 2 _et j'l'aurai épargné, mais là … dans la merde.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Sale gamin, Grimmjow. Tu regardes des choses pour enfants. Pitoyable.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Ah ouais bah t'sais quoi ?! JE vais être Simba et tous vous niquer vos mères. Vous allez tous être exilés, z'allez rien comprendre.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Cool. On aura donc un mec au guichet et un Simba. Putain de merde. Disneyland quoi.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Moi je veux bien faire Blanche Neige. Mon Capitaine sera un des sept petits nains bien sûr. MDR

_Toshirô Hitsugaya congèle Matsumoto Rangiku. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Eh n'oubliez pas Mickey bien sûr.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Exact.

**Seijaku : **Je n'aurai pas dit mieux.

**Meikyû : **Dans ce cas-là, je suis Jack Sparrow à bord de mon terrible Black Pearl. Et il faut Davy Jones.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **En l'occurrence moi, un être dénué de tout sentiment et de cœur.

**Meikyû : **Tu rêves ou quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te donner un rôle après ta trahison ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer (se roule par terre) : **JE VEUX ! JE VEUX ! JE VEUX !

_N'oublions pas qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer vient d'annoncer qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment. _

**Rukia Kuchiki (à Grimmjow Jaggerjack) : **Tu ne seras jamais Mufasa !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ?!

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Heu …

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Allez casse-toi !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer (joue de l'organe, comme Davy Jones) : **Hahahahaha … Hahahaha …

**Yammy Riyalgo : **Hé, Ulquiorra ! Crois pas, mais cette Inoue Orihime ne va pas être Calypso.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Inoue Orihime ? Tu parles de femme ? Connais pas.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Bande d'idiots ! Il faut sauver les sourires du monde entier et c'est mal partie !

**Haikyaku : **Laissez-moi me joindre à vous en tant que William Turner. Heisei est d'accord pour être Elizabeth Swann et Lyrène aussi pour être Monsieur Gibbs.

_Haikyaku est tué par Lyrène. _

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **M'en fous je m'en fous. En plus le canard d'Aizen s'appelle Donald et je veux voir le vrai Donald.

**Ichimaru Gin : **En fait c'est moi le vrai Donald, le Cap'taine Aizen a décidé de devenir Sacha. Même s'il n'était pas dans Disney.

**Renji Abarai : **Est-ce que Tarzan est dans Disney ? Je suis Tarzan, y'a pas moyen. Hou hou hou. Hou hou hou.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bon allez les gars, c'est mort. Personne n'ira à Disneyland c'est foutu. On ne les remplace pas, c'est trop la honte sinon.

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Le prochain chapitre, _Twilight's Eagle, _sera publié Samedi. Et je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Et je tiens à dire que Kenpachi ne m'a pas tué tout à l'heure.

**Meikyû : **Mais que vaut ton jeu de jambes ? Si je viens par ici … excellent ! À présent je reviens … !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais putain arrête de croire que t'es Jack Sparrow !

**Meikyû : **_Capitaine _Jack Sparrow.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais je …

**Meikyû : **Que direz-vous de trois shilling ? Et on oublie le nom.

**Taikai Meirô : **Minute, si quelqu'un doit être Jack Sparrow, ça doit bien être moi le Roi des Océans. Que direz-vous de trois shillings ? Et on oublie le nom.

**Meikyû : **Le crapaud et la blanche colombe …

**Taikai Meirô : … **Je vous sauve la vie, vous sauvez la mienne, on est quittes …

**Meikyû : **Chers amis … que cette journée reste gravée dans vos mémoires …

**Taikai Meirô : **… Comme celui où vous

_Netsujô Kakusu tue Taikai Meirô. _

_Meikyû se suicide. _

**Haikyaku : **Mon père, Bill Turner, travaillait dans la marine marchande. Un jour, il a disparu en mer.

_Lyrène (re)tue Haikyaku._

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bon, je propose de couper ici avant que ça ne dégénère vraiment.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack (regard froid et autoritaire) : **Je te condamne à l'exil !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Mais pourquoi moi ?!

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Dîtes-vous que … c'est de bonne guerre.

**Tout le monde : **?

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je suis Lord Cuttler Beckett finalement.

_Enfin c'est coupé. _


	96. Twilight's Eagle

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Hiyota Ryûketsu a finalement décidé d'offrir sa vie à une entité supérieure, afin de permettre à sa sœur de continuer la sienne. Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjack sont ainsi épaulés dans leur bataille par Sado Yasutora, Abarai Renji et Neliel Tu Odershvank, qui n'ont plus à surveiller l'état de Ketsurui Ryûketsu._

_Pendant ce temps, Netsujô Kakusu et Lyrène continuent de combattre, et la Cavalière parvient à piéger la Shinigami dans une prison visiblement mortelle … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER XCVI : TWILIGHT'S EAGLE **_

_Bleach OST — Stand Up Be Strong_

**D**éboulant à toute allure, Kirio Hikifune avait à cet instant, laissé tomber tout principe de prudence. Rien à ses yeux ne comptait dorénavant plus, que le sauvetage de la Shinigami avec laquelle elle a noué un lien si puissant au fil des années. Seitenkû se souleva, et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Lyrène ne remarque l'arrivée violente de la jeune femme. La Cavalière plissa légèrement son regard, alors que le Zanpakutô Divin du Vent s'abattit directement sur elle. Mais le sabre fut bloqué directement par la faux de son adversaire.

« — Libère-la ! Exigea l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division.

— Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. »

La Cavalière repoussa violemment son assaillante, qui se rééquilibra néanmoins immédiatement, à quelques mètres, avant de pointer son Zanpakutô directement face à elle. Son aura blanche l'entoura, la même couleur devenant ensuite celle de ses yeux.

« — _Kyofuu _! »

Une puissante rafale de vent explosa depuis le sabre, pour atteindre directement la Cavalière. Celle-ci plissa son regard : ce type d'attaque ne lui permettait guère de pouvoir éviter comme bon lui semblait l'assaut, puisque la zone d'attaque de Kirio Hikifune s'avérait plutôt large. La faux sombre placée en opposition permettait cela dit, de ne subir quasiment aucun dégât venant de son impulsive adversaire.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils : son attaque ne parvenait pas à atteindre cette Lyrène, bien que celle-ci reculait tout de même sensiblement. Il fallait faire autre chose que lancer cette rafale de vent. L'ancienne supérieure d'Hiyori souleva son épée, avant de foncer avec toute la vitesse qui était sienne, poussée par un vent céleste puissant, directement vers la Cavalière aux yeux améthyste. Un geste dénué de prudence, qui eut néanmoins pour don de surprendre son ennemie. Une attaque frontale de la sorte ?

Cette prise de risque inconsidérée fut plutôt gagnante : Hikifune parvint à briser la garde de son adversaire, grâce à la puissance exercée par son élan. Cette fois-ci, elle pourrait l'atteindre ! Seitenkû s'abattit violemment, directement vers l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

« — Tu ne pensais pas m'avoir de la sorte ? Martela cette dernière. »

Parce que sans la force du vent pour obstruer ses mouvements, Lyrène avait déjà réussi à disparaître du champ de vision de la jeune Capitaine. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, son épée ayant frappé dans le vide : la Cavalière du Destin se trouvait juste dans son dos, tandis qu'une grande sphère pourpre explosa violemment dans le dos de la Garde Royale. Celle-ci fusa à vive allure dans les cieux, heurtant de plein fouet la cage du destin qui emprisonnait Nestujô Kakusu.

Celle-ci se trouvait trempée de sang, le visage légèrement baissé. Les pieux lumineux de la cage semblaient se _« recharger » _pour une nouvelle et mortelle salve.

« — Je vais te sortir de là ! Clama Hikifune, en faisant abattre son Zanpakutô, directement contre les barrières. »

Mais aussi puissant fut son sabre, il ne parvint pas à briser la parfaite défense apparente de cette cage. Et une nouvelle fois, la Shinigami aux cheveux violets ressentit la présence de son opposante, juste dans son dos. Vivement, la première citée s'abaissa, évitant le tranchant de la lame ennemie, avant de faire volte-face, et déclencher une seconde rafale de vent, pour repousser Lyrène.

Du moins, tel aurait été son désir : car à peine fut-elle en mesure de se retourner, que le pied de la Cavalière heurta violemment sa côte déjà blessée auparavant, pour la propulser plus loin encore, où la Shinigami fut usage du vent pour la rééquilibrer.

« — Les humains ne sont pas supposés échapper à leur destin. Affirma froidement Lyrène, en plantant son regard directement vers la cage emprisonnant l'autre Capitaine. Mais vous essayez constamment, et vous perdez votre sang-froid à chaque fois … C'est vraiment agaçant et pitoyable. »

Pour toute réponse, une véritable tornade se dessina dans les cieux, alors que l'énergie spirituelle de Kirio Hikifune ne cessait de croître. Oui, c'est vrai, elle perdait son sang-froid, et alors ?! Cette cage se disait indestructible ?! Elle allait la briser !

« — _Kôsenpo _! »

La grande tornade fondit à toute allure, droit en direction de la cage de Lyrène. Cette dernière plissa le regard, son long manteau à fourrure noir tremblant littéralement à l'arrivée de cette gigantesque intempérie. Au bout de quelques instants seulement, la collision fit rage, et les pieux qui menaçaient de planter directement Netsujô stoppèrent leur avancée, absorbés par l'épicentre de la tornade. Résultat, toutes les lumières tranchantes, se retrouvèrent prisonnières au _« plafond » _de la cage. Alors cette femme pouvait décider d'absorber telle ou telle chose ? Parce que sa collègue aux cheveux crépusculaires ne se trouvait pas victime du même phénomène. Quant à la cage, elle ne se brisa pas. Mais le but premier de Kirio Hikifune ne semblait pas de le faire.

« — Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable. Murmura Lyrène, en plantant son regard dans celui de la Shinigami du Vent. »

Celle-ci haletait, transpirait. Utiliser le Kôsenpo nécessitait d'ordinaire une concentration et une préparation beaucoup plus poussée, et dans le cas précis, l'attaque avait été déployée à la hâte. Hikifune avait clairement beaucoup de mal à maintenir viable sa technique … et passait pour une cible plus que facile, dans la position actuelle des choses.

Une sphère pourpre heurta de plein fouet la Shinigami, en plein ventre. Celle-ci cracha un peu de sang, tandis que son haori de haute gamme en fit les frais. Pourtant, la pression spirituelle qu'elle exerçait ne faiblissait pas, et demeurait dédiée à la maîtrise de sa tornade. Lyrène arqua vivement un sourcil.

« — Tu es prête à te sacrifier pour lui donner quelques secondes de vie en plus ? C'est ridicule. Martela la subordonnée du Diable, en soulevant de nouveau sa faux. Vous allez périr, toutes les deux … »

Hikifune se sentait quelque peu coincée. À vrai dire, les mots que son adversaire tenait, sonnaient clairement logiques. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Netsu-chan pour essayer de sauver sa propre existence. C'était simplement … impossible.

La Shinigami de Feu, justement, ouvrit lentement les paupières. Elle avait côtoyé de vraiment près la mort, cette fois-ci. Son corps se trouvait particulièrement secoué et blessé.

« — Kirio … Murmura faiblement la Shinigami. »

Elle lui devait probablement la vie. Bêtement piégée dans cette cage, elle n'avait pas su répondre. D'ici, elle pouvait voir sa jeune camarade souffrir pour la maintenir en vie. Et voilà exactement … le genre de cas de figure auquel la plus âgée des deux voulait préparer l'autre. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire avec cette femme, décidément … continuellement, elle s'attachait aux autres, sans prendre la moindre conscience des nombreux écueils liés à cet attachement. Les paupières de la Shinigami possédant Tasogane se fermèrent lentement, sa main gauche se posant doucement sur le pendentif au cœur brisé se trouvant autour de son cou. Aussi contraire à ses préceptes cela soit-il, elle … ne pouvait laisser son amie dans une posture pareille. Quitte à risquer sa propre vie pour elle. Une aura brûlante entoura le corps de Netsujô, tandis que son regard lui-même commença à luire, de la même couleur. De nombreuses particules de flammes s'éparpillèrent dans la cage, avant que la Shinigami ne soulève son Zanpakutô.

« — _Kuratsu … » _

Sous l'œil interloqué de Lyrène, de nombreuses colonnes de flammes jaillirent, et transformèrent immédiatement la technique employée par la Cavalière, en une sorte de crématoire grandeur nature.

Alors comme ça … cette Shinigami disposait de suffisamment de ressources afin de pouvoir déployer une technique ? La femme au regard améthyste concédait bien là que son estime envers elle avait peut-être été un peu basse. Mais cela dit … toutes ces colonnes de feu ne permirent pas à la Shinigami de briser les barrières l'enfermant, elle et sa vie, dans la route d'un destin déjà tout tracé. L'action de son aînée permis d'ailleurs à Hikifune de respirer un petit peu. Son regard ne tarda pas à croiser celui de son amie aux fines lunettes.

Comme elle le pensait … les flammes de ses techniques habituelles ne fonctionneront pas pour briser cette cage. Dans ce cas-là … il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions. La Shinigami aux yeux crépusculaires cessa son attaque, avant de respirer légèrement. Son Zanpakutô se plaça à l'horizontale, face à elle, avant que ses doigts ensanglantés ne viennent glisser là-dessus, trempant la lame d'hémoglobine.

_Two Steps From Hell — Archangel (Voice &amp; Choir)_

« — Accepte cette offrande … Murmura-t-elle, lentement. _Brûle à travers la nuit … et offre-nous la lumière, __**Tsugare**_.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Martela Lyrène, en plissant le regard.

— Les Bankai des membres de la Division Zéro possèdent leur propre formule de libération. Annonça Hikifune, en abaissant lentement son épée. »

Le Bankai Royal … forcément. Une intense lumière rougeoyante entoura la Shinigami aux cheveux du crépuscule, l'aura brûlante jaillissant depuis son épée et son corps, illuminant la macabre cage qui l'enfermait depuis de longues minutes. Lyrène, elle, ne bougeait pas, se contentant d'observer avec attention la suite des événements. La pression spirituelle de Netsujô Kakusu augmentait, encore et encore. Les flammes explosèrent, et finalement, les barreaux de la cage commencèrent à trembler … et à se briser, dès lors qu'une colonne de flammes provenant des cieux, vint s'abattre sur elle. Le ciel empli de nuages sombres du désespoir, laissa place, temporairement, à un éclat de lumière, hymne à la vie de cet endroit.

Lentement, la Cavalière provenant droit de l'Enfer pu apercevoir une forme étrange, descendant littéralement du ciel. Difficile de dire si elle existait réellement, ou s'il s'agissait d'un mirage. Cela dit, des plumes brûlantes pleuvaient littéralement du ciel, dans un rayon relativement important. Netsujô Kakusu, elle, ne bougeait pas de sa place, à l'intérieur de cette effusion de flammes.

La forme aperçue entre-temps se fit plus consistante. Deux grandes ailes enflammées, desquelles tombaient constamment les plumes ardentes, sous l'œil de plus en plus interloqué de la femme au teint pâle qui faisait face à ce déferlement de pouvoir.

« — Serait-ce … ? »

Peu à peu, ladite forme devint encore plus visible. Cela ressemblait à un être humain, surplombant Netsujô d'une tête au moins. Une chevelure de la même teinte que celle de la Shinigami, laissant de nombreuses mèches couvrir en partie son visage, un regard identique de ce que l'on pouvait voir, mais surtout, celui-ci possédait un apparat tout autre : en plus des ailes de feu qui étaient siennes, l'être nouvellement apparu disposait d'un long manteau rougeoyant, parsemé de divers motifs dorés. Et il disposait également d'une épée, différente du Tasogane utilisé jusqu'à présent par la Garde Royale. Plus grande, celle-ci portait un joyau rubis incrusté au centre de sa garde dorée. La manche possédait la même teinte, mais la lame, elle tournait immédiatement vers la même couleur que le précieux rubis.

« — Tsugare. Articula lentement Hikifune, en plissant doucement les yeux. Le Dieu des Flammes Divines, _« L'Aigle du Crépuscule » …_

— _Élue de cette ère. _Souffla ledit Dieu, sa voix portant comme un écho aussi lointain que lui n'était proche. _Lève la tête, et sois digne de mon pouvoir. Utilise-le, et terrasse l'ennemi. » _

Quel était … ce Bankai ?!

Les yeux de Lyrène se teintèrent de surprise, lorsque le Dieu disparu totalement, dans un éclat de flammes, qui pénétra à l'intérieur même de l'énergie spirituelle de Netsujô Kakusu, causant au passage une violente explosion dans les alentours, facilement visible dans tous les alentours. La Cavalière du Destin se protégea la vue, évitant l'éblouissement due à cette lueur intense.

Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que de nouveau, la Capitaine aux cheveux crépusculaires ne réapparaisse aux yeux de son adversaire. Portant désormais la lame rouge, une aura rougeoyante semblable aux flammes, l'entourant constamment, ses pupilles même brûlant littéralement, les lunettes de la Shinigami s'étant brisées au passage. Et surtout, deux grandes ailes flamboyantes se tenaient dans le dos de la concernée, qui souleva doucement son Zanpakutô, directement en face de Lyrène, dont le dédain laissait désormais clairement place à une méfiance légitime.

« — Je vois … le fait que les Dieux de ce monde offrent leur pouvoir à la Garde Royale n'est vraiment pas un folklore …

— Kirio. Martela la voix de Netsujô. Écarte-toi, maintenant. »

Heureuse et soulagée, la Shinigami aux cheveux violets hocha positivement la tête, avant de disparaître en shunpô.

À la seconde où la concernée venait de disparaître, sa précieuse amie aux pouvoirs enflammés, fila à toute vitesse, directement sur son adversaire.

« — La véritable bataille commence, Cavalière du Destin … »

_Soul Society — Rukongai. _

« — Le Capitaine-Commandant ne se réveille toujours pas … Déplora la faible voix de Kotetsu Isane. »

Pourtant, les différentes plaies soignées depuis de longues minutes semblaient avoir bien guéries, grâce au concours des soins prodigués par Inoue Orihime notamment. Extérieurement, Yamamoto Genryûsai ne portait plus les stigmates laissés par le Zanpakutô de la Destruction, Kaimetsu. Mais il paraissait toujours vidé de toute âme, comme si jamais, le vieil homme supposé être le plus puissant Shinigami des 1000 dernières années, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis fort longtemps.

Ailleurs, la plupart des Shinigamis regroupés ici récupéraient également lentement, mais tous les esprits ne pouvaient qu'être tournés vers ce qui se déroulait, à des kilomètres d'ici, dans leur ancien foyer, à savoir le Seireitei.

Au moins ici, les officiers ne vivaient pas dans la peur constante d'être dévorée par l'une des gigantesques créatures ténébreuses qui arpentaient les ruelles obscures de la vie citadine. Mais il s'agissait bien là du seul point positif quant à la situation actuelle. Accoudée à la fenêtre, les yeux rivés vers cet horizon cauchemardesque, Rukia Kuchiki ne disait pas un mot depuis de longues minutes.

« — Hé, ça ne va pas ? Marmonna Rangiku Matsumoto, arrivant dans la pièce. »

Une simple chambre de repos, dans laquelle dormait d'ailleurs Ukitake Jushirô, ramené très récemment par Tessai et bien blessé malgré les soins, et Isane veillait d'ailleurs à lui administrer ce dont il avait besoin, de temps à autres. La vice-Capitaine au regard azur s'approcha de sa jeune camarade de la Treizième Division, qui se retourna rapidement à la vue de son amie.

« — Ça se voit tant que ça ? Soupira la brunette, en fermant un instant les paupières. Je m'inquiète pour Nii-sama, Renji et Ichigo … je n'ai aucun moyen de les contacter … c'est vraiment une sale situation …

— Oh, t'inquiète, ils vont bien. Ichigo et Renji sont trop attachés à la vie pour mourir et le Capitaine Kuchiki … bah c'est le Capitaine Kuchiki … »

Comme façon de rassurer une personne, on ne pouvait pas dire que la populaire Lieutenante, auprès des hommes Shinigamis surtout, soit une lumière brillante. Néanmoins, son interlocutrice ne comptait pas rester déprimer. Elle avait suffisamment discuté avec Renji en ce qui concernait Ichigo, et il y avait bien d'autres choses à faire en ce moment. Pour vaguement tenter de la réconforter, Rangiku vint simplement l'enlacer tendrement, sans que cette dernière n'oppose le moindre signe de résistance, bien que cela ne s'avérait pas réellement utile.

Les deux vices-Capitaines demeurèrent ainsi, pendant un long moment. Leur _« activité » _fut interrompue seulement par l'ouverture de la porte, laissant apparaître un visage relativement familier.

« — Shûhei ? Tu vas mieux ? S'interloqua la blonde vénitienne.

— Ah, Rangiku-san, je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien. Sourit le jeune homme, sérieusement touché lors de l'explosion provoquée par le feu Général de la Haine, Nikushimi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis …

— Grièvement blessé, et t'as besoin de soins, alors ferme-la. Coupa soudainement la voix de Muguruma Kensei, en poussant d'ailleurs son subordonné en dehors de la pièce. »

Le robuste Capitaine de la Neuvième Division venait de réapparaître, et apparemment, il avait recouvré son bras, anéanti il y a quelques temps. Encore visiblement blessé, Kensei planta vivement son regard sur le corps du blessé Ukitake Jushirô, tandis que Rangiku et Rukia se demandaient simplement ce qui poussait le Shinigami à venir ici.

« — Il en a encore pour combien de temps ? Marmonna-t-il, d'un air plutôt irrité.

— Le Capitaine Ukitake a été gravement blessé, il ne pourra pas reprendre la bataille avant un moment … Déplora simplement la Lieutenante du concerné.

— J'vois l'truc. Grommela le Vizard, en se craquant simplement la tête. Écoutez bien, Rose commence à aller un petit peu mieux aussi. Il va falloir que l'on se magne aussi. Faut vite que l'on soigne tout le monde, pour qu'on s'concentre tous sur la récupération du Seireitei.

— Mais pour le moment … on ne peut pas abandonner tout ce monde-là. Déclara Rangiku, d'une voix plutôt basse.

— Alors magnez-vous de soigner tout le monde et de récupérer. La fin du monde n'vous attendra pas. »

Les paroles du Capitaine s'avéraient plutôt difficiles à entendre, et sonnaient presque comme un ordre pour les deux jeunes femmes se trouvant dans la chambre. Mais au fond, il n'avait pas tort. Il fallait que tout le monde s'active pour se rendre utile, et broyer du noir ne servirait strictement à rien, pas plus que s'inquiéter outre-mesure. Rukia Kuchiki se redressa vivement, suivie du regard par sa camarade au regard azur.

« — Allons-y, Rangiku-san. On aura peut-être besoin de nous.

— Heeeeeuuuu, ouais c'est vrai, faut que j'me rende utile … tu crois que j'peux faire quoi, en fait ? Un strip-tease pour motiver les mecs ? »

Un grand vent passa entre les deux Shinigamis. La Lieutenante de la Treizième Division ne savait _absolument _pas quoi répondre à une pareille phrase provenant de son homologue de la Dixième.

« — Je plaisante, bien sûr ! Ricana —toute seule, certes— Matsumoto, avant d'emboiter le chemin à la brunette, celle-ci hochant la tête, peu convaincue par les paroles de sa camarade. »

Durant leur petite marche, Rangiku ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à faire remarquer à sa camarade de route qu'en réalité, elle ne pouvait _vraiment _pas faire grand-chose d'autre si ce n'est encourager et réconforter les autres personnes dans le besoin.

Hisagi Shûhei, affalé devant la porte car frappé au niveau du visage par Kensei, sans raison apparente, ne dit pas un mot. Du moins, pas avant que les deux autres vices-Capitaines ne disparaissent de l'horizon. Lui aurait été d'accord avec la plaisanterie énoncée précédemment …

_Enfers — Château de Meikyû._

Difficile de décrire l'état psychologique dans lequel elle se trouvait, actuellement. Ketsurui Ryûketsu avait lâché le corps de sa sœur, déposé contre la paroi du mur derrière elle, et se trouvait tout simplement à genoux devant elle, la contemplant avec une forme non-dissimulée de tristesse. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus, séchées sur ses joues.

Derrière elle, se jouait un autre chapitre important de la guerre. Elle en avait conscience. Mais pourquoi se relever, prendre les armes et combattre ? À quoi ? Que devait-elle suivre, maintenant ? Depuis des années, sa vie se réglait sur le bien-être de sa sœur. Une fois celle-ci perdue de vue, dans les méandres de l'Enfer, elle devait alors régler sa vie sur une façon de la retrouver. Mais … jamais l'aînée n'avait préparé une existence sans elle. Froide et perdue, l'âme damnée ne trouvait aucunement la force de continuer quoi que ce soit. Malgré le dernier échange avec sa cadette, son point de vue n'avait absolument pas changé. Une personne défunte en Enfer … retournait dans une zone de souffrance éternelle. Ketsurui le savait très bien. Elle savait très bien que sa sœur ne trouverait pas le repos éternel, bien au contraire. Elle brûlerait dans les flammes infinies des profondeurs de ce monde, renaîtrait, et continuerait d'être carbonisée, sans que jamais, ce cycle ne s'arrête.

Et pourtant, elle, devrait continuer de vivre ?!

Les poings de l'âme damnée se serrèrent, alors qu'elle se laissait complètement envahir par toutes sortes d'émotions contradictoires. Une partie d'elle lui hurlait de ne pas laisser la mort de sa petite sœur complètement inutile, que ce sacrifice devait bien avoir un sens. Mais l'autre ne pouvait se détacher de la défunte, à se répéter inlassablement qu'elle avait failli à son devoir de grande sœur. Elle avait perdu la vie _par sa faute. _

« — Hiyota … »

Les paupières encore humidifiées de l'âme damnée aux cheveux pourpres se fermèrent lentement, lorsqu'elle porta légèrement plus son attention sur ce qui se trouvait dans son dos. Kurosaki Ichigo avait été entrainé dans toute cette histoire par sa faute. Ainsi … au moins devait-elle lui rendre la pareille …

Selon les derniers mots de sa sœur, le combat devait se poursuivre. Même si elle nageait toujours en eaux troubles, elle pouvait encore avoir les idées suffisamment claires … pour savoir de quel côté, elle devait pencher. Même si parler d'attachement envers ces personnes serait probablement erroné.

« — Tu as raison … Hiyota. Tous ces gens sont entrainés ici par ma faute … pas uniquement Kurosaki Ichigo … »

Et les derniers mots de sa sœur … disaient également _« qu'elles partageaient le même sang »_ … et qu'elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Respirant doucement, Ketsurui se redressa doucement, pour déposer ses lèvres sur le front de sa sœur défunte, avant de prendre le Meikaitana noir, juste à côté d'elle. Celui appartenant à Hiyota, il y a encore quelques minutes. La jeune femme se redressa finalement complètement.

« — Nous partageons le même sang. Murmura-t-elle, en avançant lentement. »

Plus loin, un véritable escadron venait de s'abattre face à Kyogi et Seijaku. Abarai Renji, notamment, avait libéré son Bankai : Hihio Zabimaru. La grande créature ressemblant vaguement à un serpent à tête de babouin eut vite fait d'entourer le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division, ce dernier affichant un air plutôt déterminé.

« — Wow, tu aurais pu faire un match contre l'Akubi de Kyôkutan ! S'il était encore vivant … Déclara Kyogi, en applaudissant.

— J'comprends absolument rien à ce que tu dis. Répondit le concerné, en arquant un sourcil.

— Renji. Lança Ichigo, en apparaissant en shunpô, à côté de son vieil ami. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

— Bah, nan. 'Tain, tu crois que j'allais te dire : _« Nan, j'ai pas envie laisse-moi tranquille !_ » ou quoi ? T'es tombé en Enfer, t'as changé de tête, mais t'es toujours aussi débile, hein Ichigo !

— Ferme-la. Siffla de mécontentement le rouquin. Occupe-toi de ce mec aux cheveux verts.

— Il a un nom le mec aux cheveux verts, hein … Déplora le concerné, en soupirant légèrement de lassitude.

— Bah, ok. Tu veux toute la gloire c'est ça ?

— Fais pas le con, Renji. »

Le Shinigami Remplaçant porta son regard sur le Général Seijaku. Ce dernier demeurait toujours relativement calme, alors que les deux camps se faisaient doucement face, de manière distinctive. Et l'avantage numérique penchait alors clairement en faveur des coéquipiers de Kurosaki Ichigo, même si certains ne se considéraient pas comme tels. Comprenez par-là, un seul d'entre eux, en réalité : Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ce dernier tirait littéralement une tête particulièrement agacée en voyant le trio d'abrutis venir lui _« prêter main-forte. » _

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Grimmjow ? Articula soudainement la voix de Neliel, qui s'approcha de son collègue Arrancar.

— Ah tiens, bah voyons, tu pleures plus depuis que t'as croisé Kurosaki, hein ? Lâcha avec une pointe d'agacement la panthère bleue.

— T'es vraiment un crétin immature. Répondit presque calmement la jeune femme, en plissant le regard, avant de se retourner pour aller épauler Abarai Renji et Sado Yasutora, ces deux-là ayant décidé d'affronter Kyogi. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai retrouvé Ichigo que j'ai décidé d'avancer. C'est parce que tu m'as dit de le faire. »

À vrai dire, il s'agissait peut-être là des seules paroles _« gentilles » _que Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait entendues, de toute sa vie, à propos de lui. Même s'il fallait bien prendre en considération le fait que trois quart du temps, le Sexta Espada cassait moralement la plupart de ses adversaires.

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, l'Arrancar reprit rapidement une forme de consistance, lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière.

« — Tu dors, Grimmjow ?

— Fais pas chier, j'te dis. »

Kurosaki Ichigo venait d'apparaître, juste à côté de lui, pour faire face à Seijaku. Même si les petites joutes verbales entre les deux camarades d'un moment allaient probablement continuer pendant le combat, les deux individus connaissaient bien l'importance d'une telle bataille. Mettre à mal le plus puissant des Généraux permettrait _enfin _d'en finir ici. Et il y avait encore fort à faire, en haut. Ichigo avait d'ailleurs un très mauvais pressentiment quant à la situation de l'autre branche des Shinigamis.

« — Finissons-en, Seijaku. Déclara le Shinigami Remplaçant.

— Je suis d'accord. Répondit calmement le concerné, en faisant croître son énergie.

— Pff, j'me lance en premier. »

Comme d'habitude, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne comprenait toujours pas le principe de prudence. Mais Ichigo ne s'attendait pas à un pareil miracle, de toute manière. Le rouquin traça également sa propre route. Peu importe comment ils s'y prendraient … ils viendront à bout de cette âme damnée.

De l'autre côté, l'équipe menée par Renji Abarai se lançait également à l'assaut du dernier Général des lieux …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : WITHOUT A SINGLE CHANCE**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Tsugare : **Aigle du Crépuscule. 

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Augmentation du nombre de barbiers » **

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Quelle information intéressante.

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Admirez ce qu'est un Bankai.

**Tsugare : **Admirez-moi, en d'autres termes.

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Oui, Tsugare-sama …

**Tsugare : **Élue. J'ai entendu que le nombre de barbiers a augmenté. Pourquoi ?

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Je l'ignore …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Oh ? Un nombre plus conséquent de barbiers ? C'est parce que le Capitaine-Commandant a enfin décidé de se raser et cela implique forcément un travail collectif de plusieurs jours.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Silence, imbécile. Jamais je ne laisserai ma barbe badass disparaître.

**Tout le monde : **Une barbe badass ?

**Kuchiki Byakuya : **Renji. Tu t'es trompé, il fallait que tu fasses augmenter le nombre de coiffeurs pour changer cette coiffure lamentable qui est tienne.

**Abarai Renji : **Euh …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **En tout cas, c'est pas Toshirô qui risque d'avoir besoin d'un barbier.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Misérable, Kurosaki. Je suis l'un de ces fameux barbiers. Ma boite s'appelle le _Dragoon Hyôrinmaru of Action _et je m'occupe également des coiffures des gens.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Sérieux, t'es barbier ? Va falloir que tu voles pour t'occuper de tes clients vu que tu ne pourras pas atteindre leur taille …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Imbécile, je suis le boss ! Les esclaves sont Ayasagewa, Matsumoto et Schiffer. On est aussi coiffeurs là-dedans. Seul Ayasagewa est un vrai barbier.

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **Pourquoi ne suis-je pas payé … ?

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Oh ça va, hein, moi non plus je ne le suis pas …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Hé t'es fou toi. Tu crois que je ne vais pas avoir d'argent ? Espèce de malade. Sale petit malade.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Idiot, tu voulais te rapprocher d'Inoue Orihime en devenant un coiffeur alors ferme-la.

_Tout le monde rit en se moquant d'Ulquiorra. _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Taisez-vous ou je vais tous vous défoncer. Arrêtez de rire.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tais-toi sale moche. Dégage, retourne jouer avec tes amis les chats.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Ah ouais ?! Tu veux pas v'nir ?! Y'aura peut-être _Inoue Orihime _là-bas !

_Tout le monde rit en se moquant d'Ulquiorra (sauf Ichigo qui trouve que Grimmjow manque clairement d'humour, ainsi que Byakuya. En revanche, Toshirô rit de façon bien OOC)_

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **C'est qui Inoue Orihime ? Il a l'air fort, je vais le défoncer.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Non arrête. Elle est nulle.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **HA !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas en train de la défendre sombre idiot.

**Komamura Sajin : **Moi aussi je suis devenu barbier.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **PFF ! Putain d'vieux clebs !

**Komamura Sajin : **Mmmh … je vois. Notre destin nous a conduits ici. Le chat contre le chien … la bataille mortelle …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est vraiment une preview de merde.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Le prochain chapitre se nomme _Without a Single Chance, _et sera publié Mercredi. Tch.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Heu, il t'arrive quoi ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_Une fusée d'Enfer ! _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Quoi ? C'est trop bien le dessin animé _Une fusée d'Enfer _sérieux. Avec les _Durs à cuire _qui mènent la vie dure à Vincent … wow ! Surtout quand ils lui font un _tire-slip __**… **_aïe aïe aïe …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais, super. Coupez.


	97. Without A Single Chance

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__La bataille entre Netsujô Kakusu et Lyrène aurait pu s'achever, sans l'intervention de Kirio Hikifune, qui sauva ainsi son amie d'une mort quasiment certaine, prisonnière de la cage du destin. Décidant de reprendre le combat, Netsujô déclenche son Bankai et libère ainsi les pouvoirs du Dieu Tsugare, Gardien des Flammes du monde spirituel … _

_Pendant ce temps, en Enfer, la bataille finale contre Seijaku semble enfin approcher, Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjack faisant front commun, tandis que Renji Abarai et son groupe se chargent du Général Kyogi … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER XCVII : WITHOUT A SINGLE CHANCE **_

**L**oin de l'inertie, la bataille opposant Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Kurosaki Ichigo à Seijaku reprit de la plus violente des manières. L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus explosait à toute vitesse en direction du Général le plus puissant de Meikyû. Les griffes de la panthère s'abattirent à vive allure, alors que l'homme à la fine cuirasse sombre effectua un bond vers l'arrière, pour éviter l'assaut particulièrement dangereux de son adversaire.

Ce qui ne lui permis pas de se mettre à l'abri, malgré tout : bien au contraire, ayant suivi les mouvements de Grimmjow, dont les griffes se trouvaient maintenant plantées dans le sol, Kurosaki Ichigo fonçait à toute allure droit sur l'âme damnée. S'agissait-il encore d'une illusion ? Sincèrement, le rouquin détestait cela plus que tout au monde, ne pas savoir si son geste s'avérait être le bon. La lame tranchante de Tensa Zangetsu se fracassa violemment contre l'épée adverse, et Seijaku dû sérieusement reculer. Apparemment, il avait donc bien le véritable bras-droit de Meikyû en face de lui. Mais comment distinguer le vrai du faux dans cette situation … ?

Réfléchir inlassablement n'était de toute manière pas la qualité première du Shinigami aux yeux désormais rouges. Le rouquin repartit à l'assaut rapidement, avant de chercher à planter son Zanpakutô directement sur le corps du brun. Celui-ci conserva une mine stoïque, avant de faire briller son sabre : une fois de plus, un sceau se trouvant sur le sol implosa, forçant le Shinigami hybride à stopper son offensive. Mais à peine eu-t-il le temps de considérer une nouvelle approche, que son adversaire avait disparu : une lumière rougeoyante fusa alors droit dans son dos. Faisant volte-face à une allure particulièrement élevée, Ichigo plaça son Zanpakutô en opposition, et para ainsi efficacement l'attaque du Général.

Celui-ci sentit rapidement la présence de son autre adversaire dans son dos, à savoir Grimmjow. L'Arrancar rebelle chargea aussi violemment qu'imprudemment, les griffes prêtes à déchiqueter tout ce qui passait aux alentours.

« — Tu es plutôt imprudent. Affirma Seijaku, en faisant de nouveau briller sa lame.

— TA GUEULE ! Hurla l'Arrancar, visiblement toujours touché par les pouvoirs de la Malédiction. »

Mais il parvenait à en faire fi, même si son corps frissonnait de douleur de temps à autres, et que sa tête résonnait des hurlements de la mort. L'ivresse d'une bataille suffisait —en partie— à oublier tout ça. Comportement plutôt atypique, par ailleurs. Le Sexta Espada parvint à hauteur de son adversaire, avant de chercher à atteindre la tête du concerné, mais celui-ci disparu, directement dans son dos. Le Meikaitana brilla de nouveau d'un rouge luisant, avec qu'une lueur tranchante ne fonce en direction de Grimmjow. Ce dernier effectua un rapide salto sur le côté pour éviter le coup, qui fissura une nouvelle fois le sol.

Mais le Général ne le laissa pas pour autant respirer grandement : fonçant sur lui à vive allure, Seijaku frappa de son sabre le sol, générant de nouveau une violente explosion, emportant directement Grimmjow au loin, soufflé par la déflagration.

« — Merde … Gémit l'Arrancar, en se redressant. »

Mais le juron ne s'avérait pas encore à la taille de ce qui venait véritablement de lui arriver. Parce que lorsque ses yeux lui permirent de voir la réalité, la panthère bleue remarqua rapidement que le décor tout autour de lui paraissait plus qu'étrange : il eut presque l'impression de naviguer dans une autre dimension, tout semblait se distordre. Et l'homme au caractère bien trempé faisait également face à plusieurs Seijaku. Cet enfoiré lui avait bousillé tous ses sens avec son explosion ! Ou du moins, il lui avait introduit une belle illusion.

« — Tu ne peux pas l'emporter, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Martela le Général, avant que l'ombre du second adversaire n'apparaisse soudainement face à lui.

— _Getsuga Tenshô _! »

Une nouvelle et puissante explosion venait de se produire, irradiant absolument tout ce qui se trouvait dans les alentours. Seijaku, lui, fut projeté vers l'arrière, sa cuirasse fine et sombre commençant de plus en plus à se fissurer. Ichigo n'en resta néanmoins pas là, et fonça directement dans sa direction, prêt à le découper à l'aide de son Zanpakutô.

Arrivant à une allure extrêmement rapide, le Shinigami Remplaçant fit abattre Tensa Zangetsu en poussant un cri de guerre, face auquel le Général aux cheveux châtains répondit en plaçant sa propre lame en opposition, brillant d'une lumière bleue. Le contact fut violent, mais Seijaku fut projeté en direction du sol avec une extrême violence, provoquant ainsi un effondrement sur lui-même de ce dernier. Ichigo souleva rapidement son épée, une puissante lumière entourant cette dernière, au-dessus de sa tête.

« — _Getsuga Tenshô _! »

Tout le sol de la pièce fut balayé par une terrible explosion, empêchant même le combat opposant les autres membres du groupe de bien tourner. Plus loin, Grimmjow afficha un air plutôt grincheux : Kurosaki pensait encore être meilleur que lui, hein ?!

Quelques secondes plus tard, Seijaku émergea du sol, plutôt secoué. Sa cuirasse fut entièrement détruite, au point de pouvoir désormais apercevoir la tenue que portait réellement l'homme au regard argenté. Celui de Kurosaki Ichigo s'écarquilla d'ailleurs vivement, à la vue de ce qu'il avait en face de lui : un véritable shihakusho de Shinigami.

« — Tu as l'air surpris. Déclara le Général aux cheveux châtains.

— Nan. Répliqua le rouquin, en prenant à deux mains son arme. Si t'étais le bras droit de Meikyû, et que lui-même était un Shinigami, je ne devrais pas l'être.

— Façon de penser un peu simple, mais assez juste. Murmura son interlocuteur.

— Alors finissons-en, je n'ai pas le temps de me taper une discussion. »

Seijaku se lança cette fois-ci à l'assaut, son épée brillant d'une lumière bleutée, tandis que le rouquin en face fixa bien l'arme, prêt à réagir au moindre accroc.

« — _Jukkai Tsurai._ »

Une concentration d'énergie intense, au bout de cette épée. Ichigo pouvait parfaitement le ressentir. Il ne fallait pas prendre de risque avec cette technique quelconque que le rouquin ne connaissait absolument pas. Le Shinigami concentra de l'énergie au niveau de sa propre lame, avant de déclencher une vague d'énergie, détruisant encore légèrement le sol dans son sillage.

Mais au grand étonnement du Shinigami hybride, le Général perçait un trou dans son coup et continuait à fuser dans sa direction ? La surprise penchait du côté ennemi, et la distance les séparant se faisait de plus en plus faible. Ichigo ressentit soudainement une force le projeter sur la droite, sans ménagement, sans la moindre trace de douceur.

« — Ketsurui-san ?! »

Cette dernière s'était jetée assez rapidement pour éviter à son acolyte de se faire transpercer le ventre par l'âme damnée au regard argenté. La jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres se redressa doucement, tournant le dos à celui qu'elle venait d'aider et portant ses yeux directement sur son ancien supérieur.

« — Le Jukkai Tsurai est une technique connue de l'ancienne Générale de la Tristesse. Affirma machinalement l'âme damnée. Une fois touché, tu tombes dans un souvenir douloureux que tu revis sans cesse, jusqu'à ce que tu perdes la volonté de combattre, et tu te fais tuer.

— Ah … euh … ouais. Merci. »

La concernée ne répondit rien.

L'adversaire plissa légèrement le regard, suite à l'intervention de son ancienne subordonnée. S'il l'avait laissée périr, il y a quelques minutes de cela, des mains du Hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo, alors cela ne serait jamais arrivé. La sœur aînée de la défunte Hiyota portait sa lance, prête à combattre. Le sabre de sa jeune sœur se trouvait être attaché à son fourreau.

« — Je vois. Murmura Seijaku. C'est donc le chemin que tu as emprunté ?

— Plus ou moins. Affirma son interlocutrice.

— Dans ce cas-là … il n'y a plus rien qui puisse être dit.

— _Desgarron _! »

Comme pour tout briser, la voix de Grimmjow Jaggerjack retentit, et les dangereuses grandes lumières bleutées qu'il lâchait fusaient droit en direction de l'ancien Shinigami …

Plus loin, Abarai Renji venait de lancer Hihio Zabimaru … dans le couloir, là où Kyogi commençait à courir. Le Général aux cheveux verts sauta pour éviter la mâchoire du grand Bankai, tandis que le propriétaire du Zanpakutô le suivait également en courant, suivi de près par Sado Yasutora et Neliel Tu Odershvank.

« — Arrête de t'enfuir, espèce de tapette ! Lança le vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division.

— Wah, vous plaisantez j'espère ? Siffla l'âme damnée. Regardez ce qu'il se passe là-bas, on risque notre peau à chaque seconde, allons ailleurs !

— _Hikotsu Taihô _! »

Ah, voilà la réponse ?

Une grande sphère de lumière rougeoyante se concentra dans la gueule de babouin de Hihio Zabimaru, avant que son long corps de serpent ne le propulse plus rapidement vers l'avant, directement vers le Général du Mensonge. Une violente explosion s'en suivie, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Neliel stoppa sa course, par prudence, et intima à Sado —qui allait continuer de courir— d'en faire de même.

Au bout de quelques instants de patience, durant lesquels le trio demeura tout de même sur ses gardes, la visibilité refit son apparition, laissant apparaître Kyogi, en milieu d'une pièce, avoisinant celle dans laquelle se trouvait Seijaku et les autres, mais suffisamment loin pour éviter de devenir un dommage collatéral. Du moins pour l'instant.

« — Me voici, me voilà, je me sens mieux ici ! Clama l'âme damnée, sans que ses adversaires ne comprennent d'ailleurs grand-chose. »

Neliel avança d'un seul pas, sous le regard intrigué des autres. L'Arrancar plissa doucement le regard, et dégaina son Zanpakutô. Cet homme possédait un grand pouvoir, malgré les airs extérieurs peu sérieux. Il ne fallait pas se laisser berner par ses petites plaisanteries sans queue ni tête. En tout cas … il ne s'agissait pas d'un adversaire qu'elle éliminerait sans se donner à fond. L'ancienne Tercera Espada plaça son sabre à la verticale, sa main libre également là-dessus, avant que son énergie spirituelle ne commence à croître de manière plutôt importante, sous l'œil intéressé de son adversaire.

« — _Manifeste-toi, __**Gamuza.**_ »

Une grande lumière explosa depuis le corps de l'Arrancar, illuminant les environs et faisant au passage trembler le sol. Sado et Renji se couvrirent d'ailleurs le regard, devant la puissante dose d'énergie déployée par leur coéquipière du jour. Dans le domaine du Senoshin, Neliel avait déjà effectué sa Resurreccion, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était, aucun des deux amis n'avaient réellement pu contempler le pouvoir d'une ancienne Espada comme il se le devait.

La concernée ne tarda pas à réapparaître, sous sa forme libérée : un centaure armé d'une dangereuse lance perceuse, en somme.

« — Je suis très impressionné, déclara Kyogi. Étant donné que Kimatsu-chan nous a quittés, je te propose de devenir ma nouvelle camarade de cheveux. »

L'Espada hocha négativement et rapidement la tête, comme si on venait lui demander de se suicider. Sous le regard un peu désabusé de son adversaire, il fallait le dire.

« — Ta réponse est un petit peu méchante.

— Peu importe. Affirma la jeune femme aux prunelles grises. Je suis là pour aider Ichigo. Et je dois te battre pour ça.

— On est là aussi, hein … Soupira doucement Renji, derrière.

— C'est exact. Fit remarquer le Général. Pour équilibrer les choses, je pense que le gros mexicain devrait venir faire équipe avec moi.

— Mmpf. Pas envie.

— Le Shinigami alors ?

— T'as fumé mon gars. Lança le concerné, en haussant les épaules. On va te mettre hors d'état de nuire, alors prépare toi !

— Moi qui voulais être gentil … je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Une aura puissante entoura l'excentrique Général du Mensonge. Les batailles, les batailles et encore les batailles … décidément, la guerre s'avérait être un exercice plus que pénible ! Les bonnes choses de la vie filaient les unes après les autres, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en saisir d'une seule. Mais bon … tel était le prix, pour espérer rêver.

_Dimension Royale — Près du Palais de la Foudre._

Quelques temps avant la libération de Tsugare par Netsujô Kakusu, la bataille entre Haikyaku, Cavalier de la Guerre, et Shunô Kaminari, Capitaine Royal du Tonnerre, battait son plein.

Une lueur foudroyante venait d'ailleurs de frapper, dès lors que Kanraimei, le Zanpakutô du Tonnerre, entra en collision violemment avec le bouclier du Cavalier aux cheveux bruns. Les dernières fois, cette rencontre avait toujours tournée en faveur de l'arme défensive. Cette fois-ci … les yeux d'Haikyaku se teintèrent d'une lueur de surprise : lui-même ainsi que son bouclier perdaient clairement du terrain, et le dire de cette façon relevait de l'euphémisme, puisque son adversaire le repoussait clairement et à une vitesse effrayante, droit en direction du sol, des éclairs s'éparpillant au passage dans toutes les directions, à partir du point d'impact. Plus précisément, les deux belligérants chutaient droit en direction d'une clairière plutôt dégagée.

Violemment, les deux individus s'écrasèrent littéralement contre le sol, créant ainsi une vaste levée de poussière, faisant fuir les quelques espèces d'animaux vivant dans les lieux. Cette fois-ci, pas de doute : Haikyaku avait été touché par l'attaque du Shinigami Royal, ce dernier s'en rendit rapidement compte, lorsque quelques gouttes de sang tâchèrent la végétation aux alentours. Mais rien de très sérieux non plus : si le Zanpakutô Divin avait su prendre le pas sur le bouclier venu de l'Enfer, il n'avait pas non plus été capable de le perforer pour atteindre directement son propriétaire, qui a davantage subi les dégâts indirects qu'autre chose. Se levant, celui-ci dépoussiéra vivement ses affaires, notamment sur sa cape. Le visage sérieux et concentré, Kaminari lui faisait déjà face, à quelques mètres.

« — Tiens, il y a des oiseaux au Reiôkyu ? S'interloqua l'homme à l'armure ténébreuse. Je ne savais pas.

— Il y a de la vie ici. Affirma calmement son adversaire, en pointant son épée droit vers son adversaire. Mais ça ne changera rien.

— Ouais, ouais … Marmonna Haikyaku, en se craquant légèrement le cou. Bon sang, tu n'y es pas allé de mainmorte, hein ? Bon … quoi qu'il en soit, je me dois de t'éliminer.

— Tu commences à te répéter. »

L'épée du Shinigami continuait d'être parsemée d'une aura foudroyante relativement impressionnante, quant à l'énergie condensée. Visiblement, la foudre déclenchée auparavant avait servie de catalyseur pour augmenter toutes les autres facultés du sabre, du moins temporairement. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'envoyé des Enfers, tandis que le blond en face n'en déduisit bien entendu rien du tout, gardant sa position initiale, relativement méfiant quant aux agissements de son adversaire.

« — C'est bien, tu es plutôt sur tes gardes. Déclara lentement Haikyaku, en soulevant à son tour son arme. Tu laisses peu d'espace … ton épée est puissante … et pourtant … tu n'as désespérément aucune chance … »

Les yeux de Shunô se plissèrent légèrement. Ce type affichait une confiance relativement excessive, quand bien même la balance des forces semblait s'être rééquilibrée suite à sa dernière offensive. Que pouvait-il bien mijoter ?

Les réflexions du Shinigami se stoppèrent brutalement, dès lors qu'un mouvement rapide du Cavalier le mit en alerte : Haikyaku s'évapora littéralement, avant de refaire son apparition, juste dans le dos de son adversaire. Celui-ci comprit instantanément que suivre les mouvements adverses dans une volte-face lui ferait perdre trop de temps : son Zanpakutô se planta violemment dans le sol, créant une puissante colonne électrique sur une dizaine de mètres. La lame de l'homme à la pilosité légèrement développée se bloqua un instant sur ladite colonne, arrachant à son possesseur une forme de surprise : l'électricité présente arriva jusqu'à lui, et immédiatement … ses mouvements se faisaient plus lents ?

Kaminari sauta de l'autre côté, et se retourna rapidement en direction du Cavalier. La dernière création électrique du Shinigami se dissipa rapidement, avant qu'un éclair ne jaillisse littéralement du Zanpakutô. Entravé dans ses mouvements, Haikyaku ne pouvait guère se protéger à temps, et cette fois-ci, le choc fut bien réel : le Cavalier fut complètement éjecté, à une dizaine de mètres, dans un petit nuage de fumée.

« — Je pensais pouvoir te paralyser avec ça. Déclara Kaminari, en apparaissant non loin, via un shunpô. Mais tu pouvais encore bouger, après tout …

— Ah … il semblerait que je t'ai peut-être sous-estimé … c'est mal de ma part. Gémit légèrement l'homme à l'armure noire. »

Par ailleurs, Kaminari nota bien un fait qui ne lui plaisait vraiment pas : malgré ce nouvel éclair ayant frappé directement la cible, il n'y avait aucune trace de destruction sur cet accoutrement dans lequel l'âme provenant du monde obscur se pavanait.

« — Mais bon, les erreurs arrivent même jusqu'en Enfer. Déclara lentement Haikyaku, désormais redressé. Et également jusqu'au Paradis, apparemment.

— Tu insinues que je commets une erreur ?

— En effet. Sourit macabrement le Cavalier de la Guerre. Tu n'as toujours pas pris la fuite. »

Point de surprise, dans le regard du Shinigami à la chevelure légèrement en bataille. Et pour cause : ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit, qu'une main rugueuse vint se poser directement contre son visage, pour l'attraper, et le projeter violemment. Au moment où le Capitaine heurta le sol, il se rendit également compte d'une chose : Haikyaku ne l'avait pas soulevé, il s'était littéralement téléporté à une hauteur assez importante, pour augmenter les dégâts de cet assaut, sans aller trop haut pour permettre à sa cible de réagir.

Et tout cela, en une seule seconde. Voire moins.

Le Shinigami s'écrasa sur le sol, sa peau étant ainsi bien secouée par les assauts de son adversaire. Passait-il enfin aux choses sérieuses ? Il le fallait bien, à un moment donné … Kaminari lança sa réplique, une fois ses esprits retrouvés : sa foudre frappa en direction des cieux, mais celui qui s'y trouvait échappa sans le moindre problème à l'attaque pourtant très vive de son assaillant.

Pire encore, un violent coup de genou heurta le ventre du Shinigami, qui enchaîna ainsi une seconde déroute en quelques secondes. Les coups physiques de cet homme s'avéraient particulièrement impressionnants de violence, lorsque l'on les vivait. À partir de là … le fait qu'il n'utilisait pas —pour le moment— de techniques spécifiques, passait presque au second plan.

Les yeux du concerné commencèrent d'ailleurs à briller d'une lueur rougeoyante, tandis que son aura en faisait de même. Tous les alentours tremblèrent sous le pouvoir du puissant Cavalier, avant que sa lame ne se lève : des éclairs rouges se dispersèrent dans les environs, sous l'œil presque prudent de Shunô Kaminari.

« — Je suis le Cavalier de la Guerre. Jamais un Shinigami … ne pourra me vaincre, quel que soit son niveau. _Sensâki. _»

Haikyaku fit rapidement tournoyer sa lame dans sa main, tandis que celle-ci brillait d'une lueur rougeoyante, avant de changer de forme, devenant plus longue, plus aiguisée. En un instant, le Cavalier planta son sabre dans le sol, libérant de grandes lumières tranchantes, en direction des cieux. Kaminari sauta sur le côté, pour éviter de se faire découper, alors qu'une grande faille commençait à se faire sentir, puisque la terre elle-même tremblait après ce simple coup.

Du sang s'écoula soudainement depuis le flanc du Capitaine du Tonnerre : pas possible, l'épée de ce mec venait de combler la distance les séparant, c'est-à-dire au moins une dizaine de mètres ?! La lame faisait bien cette taille !

Immédiatement, Kaminari usa de son propre sabre pour repousser la lame ennemie, qui reprend sa taille habituelle … avant qu'Haikyaku n'apparaisse dans son dos, pour l'abattre droit vers le Shinigami aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci nota rapidement un fait plutôt dérangeant : cette fois-ci, l'épée paraissait bien plus lourde et imposante. Violemment, le Capitaine fut projeté sur le sol, son Zanpakutô n'ayant pu tenir la cadence. Ainsi placé, il se révélait être une cible plutôt aisée : afin de se sortir de ce traquenard, Kaminari déclencha de nouveau une puissante frappe de tonnerre, lui permettant ainsi de s'échapper, tandis qu'Haikyaku mit quelques instants à pouvoir découper l'énergie ayant foncée droit sur lui.

Se redressant à quelques mètres, Shunô ne pouvait fanfaronner. Même son épée alimentée par la foudre faisait pâle comparaison lorsque les deux lames se rencontraient, dorénavant.

« — _'Le Cavalier de la Guerre disposera de toutes les armes nécessaires pour appliquer sa tâche' _… tels sont les mots qui existaient, dans votre ancien monde, à propos de moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répliqua Kaminari, en haussant les sourcils.

— Tu penses que c'est la première fois que je rencontre un Shinigami ? Articula lentement l'homme aux yeux et à l'aura rougeoyants. Détrompe-toi. Vos ancêtres nous connaissaient déjà. Et eux, n'auraient pas osé nous défier … en général …

— Il semblerait que nos ancêtres aient été lâches, rien de plus. Rétorqua simplement Kaminari, en positionnant ses deux mains sur son arme.

— Et si je te disais que … »

Une grande pression spirituelle coupa le Cavalier aux cheveux bruns dans ses propos. Une vague de chaleur puissante gagna tous les alentours, alors que dans les cieux avoisinant, une véritable colonne de feu venait de s'étendre vers les cieux, dans un grondement impressionnant. L'énergie spirituelle dégagée avait de quoi impressionner, vraiment.

« — Tu parais surpris, je me trompe ? Affirma Kaminari, main gauche dans la poche. La Garde Royale détient le pouvoir de divinités.

— Et j'imagine que tu peux aussi libérer un pareil pouvoir ?

— Je suis un Garde Royal. Rétorqua de façon évasive l'homme au regard bleuté.

— Tu ferais mieux de l'utiliser, si tu ne veux pas mourir …

— Et j'imagine que tu as quelque chose en réserve. Déclara lentement le Shinigami. Alors … je te ferai sortir le maximum de mes capacités … avant de t'annihiler.

— Le maximum de mes capacités … ? Répéta lentement le Cavalier de la Guerre, visage légèrement baissée, et un petit sourire cruel naissant sur son visage. Aucun Shinigami ne pourrait y survivre. Une certaine Sakuya Kaminari a déjà essayé … tu as entendu parler des circonstances de sa mort ? »

Cette fois-ci, la surprise se lisait clairement sur le visage du Shinigami aux cheveux blonds ...

_Dimension Royale — Lac Pureté. _

Également peu de temps avant la libération du Bankai de Netsujô Kakusu, le crissement aigu, le fracas violent des épées se faisait entendre. Taikai Meirô et Heisei continuaient de combattre, le Shinigami aux cheveux bleus se trouvant être légèrement sur le recul, au fur et à mesure que les coups se multipliaient. Bon sang, cette femme disait ne pas vouloir combattre, et pourtant, il ne décelait aucune trace de fatigue dans ses mouvements !

Un shunpô permis au Capitaine de gagner un peu d'altitude, évitant ainsi l'épée tranchante de la Cavalière, qui jeta un vif coup d'œil au-dessus de sa tête, pour voir le Shinigami élever son épée au-dessus de sa tête.

« — Attention, la pluie est parfois dangereuse. »

Les yeux d'Heisei se plissèrent légèrement : les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient inlassablement, commençaient réellement à changer. Au-dessus d'elle, les gouttes d'eau changèrent littéralement de forme, pour prendre celles d'épées formées d'eau ? Même avec la vitesse des Cavaliers, éviter la pluie paraissait être d'un ridicule sans nom. Les paupières de la concernée se fermèrent lentement, tandis qu'elle plaça son épée à la verticale, juste devant elle, pointée vers le bas. Une lumière blanche circulaire l'entoura. Sa main gauche, elle, se leva en direction des cieux.

« — _Daisôgen Kyosa._ Murmura la Cavalière de la Purification. »

Sous l'œil interloqué du Garde Royal, toutes les lames aquatiques filèrent directement dans la paume de la main de cette femme. Certes, plusieurs fois, elle avait déjà été capable de le faire, mais il pensait que sur ce coup, les attaques seraient trop diversifiées pour qu'elle puisse agir de la sorte. Il fallait croire que son pouvoir allait encore plus loin qu'il ne le prévoyait.

Mais pire encore, la main ayant absorbée toute la pluie tranchante de Meirô vint se poser sur la lame d'une épée qu'elle retira du sol. L'épée brilla d'une lumière aveuglante, empêchant la visibilité. À cet instant-là, le Shinigami regrettait presque la destruction de ses lunettes, il y a quelques instants. Cela dit, ses préoccupations naviguaient bien ailleurs : il semblerait que toute l'énergie déployée fut absorbée par cette gonzesse … et qu'elle pouvait la lui renvoyer, sous une forme différente ?

De véritables éclairs blancs explosèrent littéralement, directement vers le jeune homme, en apparence. Les yeux écarquillés de celui-ci traduisirent toute sa surprise de l'instant, avant qu'il ne décide lever son Zanpakutô Divin.

« — _Umikâten _! »

Une légère sphère d'eau fit son apparition, juste devant lui. Sphère qui ne tarda pas à changer de forme, lorsque la lumière qui menaçait le Shinigami se reflétait dans son eau, devenant ainsi un grand mur aqueux, contre lequel explosa les multiples rayons étincelants d'Heisei. Cette dernière plissa justement le regard, en contemplant l'œuvre défensive de son adversaire. Cela se faisait en fonction de l'attaque d'en face ? C'était plutôt impressionnant, elle devait bien le concéder.

Mais cela comportait surtout une faille de taille. La Cavalière fusa à toute allure, transperçant le rideau elle-même, avant d'attraper le visage du Shinigami de sa main gauche, et de le lancer avec une violence extrême.

L'eau du lac ondulait sérieusement. Taikai Meirô venait d'y faire une chute violente, lancé littéralement par une Heisei lévitant juste au-dessus de la surface. La Cavalière aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige observait calmement les différents remous à la surface de l'eau pour.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une violente explosion de feu se produisit au-dessus de la Cavalière. Un Bankai Royal, visiblement, venait d'être libéré. Et l'énergie déployée paraissait particulièrement conséquente. Heisei ressentait un grand pouvoir émanant de la Shinigami, Netsujô Kakusu.

« — Tu ne devrais pas m'oublier. »

_Takashi Yasuharu — Endless Battle_

La voix de Meirô, résonnait de nouveau. Heisei porta son regard en-dessous d'elle : un siphon commençait à se former, à l'intérieur des eaux plutôt froides —à première vue— de ce lac. Au centre de celui-ci, une ombre jaillit à toute allure, droit vers la Cavalière. Celle-ci entreprit dans un premier temps, un blocage pur et simple à l'aide de son bouclier.

Mais le saut du Shinigami maniant l'élément aqueux, entraina également dans son sillage la levée d'une énorme quantité d'eau. Dans ce cas-là, difficile de pouvoir tout bloquer. La Cavalière aux yeux clairs décida ainsi de remonter vers le haut, mais son regard entra directement en contact avec une pluie … glaçante ? Du givre venait en effet de se former sur la joue de la subordonnée du Diable.

« — Je me demandais … si tu pouvais '_purifier'_ plusieurs attaques qui ne sont pas de la même nature, en même temps … apparemment, non. »

Les yeux d'Heisei se plissèrent vivement. Au-delà de son caractère jovial et particulièrement immature, cet homme se révélait également être un adversaire plus redoutable. Après tout, il s'agissait bien d'un Garde Royal, quoi d'étonnant ?

L'eau ne tarda pas à entourer l'intégralité du secteur, le tout étant en train de se refermer sur la cible du Shinigami …

« — Merci pour le bain au fait. Ça m'a fait du bien. »

Une violente et véritable explosion aquatique eu lieu, en même temps que de la glace passait tout de même continuellement à travers l'épais voile d'eau. Ainsi, si Taikai voyait juste, cette femme purifiait constamment un seul type d'attaque avec ses pouvoirs, et pouvait même s'en resservir pour contrer ses techniques. Or, avec le mélange de ses deux attaques, cette Cavalière du Diable ne pouvait pas répondre … D'autant plus que parmi ces attaques élémentaires, résidait également l'assaut frontal du Shinigami aux cheveux bleutés.

« — _Daisôgen Kyosa._ »

Encore cette technique ? Un cercle de lumière entoura la jeune femme. La dernière fois, l'attaque avait été absorbée et redirigée sous une autre forme, vers l'agresseur. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas faire de même … Les yeux du Shinigami témoignaient amplement de sa concentration, lorsqu'il traversa finalement la barrière de lumière … avant que son sabre lui-même ne soit attrapé par la main d'Heisei, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

L'eau, elle, ne tarda pas à s'engouffrer d'un peu partout, autour de la Cavalière aux cheveux blancs, avant qu'un éclat de cette couleur n'apparaisse autour de la concernée, se transposant ensuite directement sur son épée. En un coup, le sang gicla, et une grande faille dans la vague de Taikai s'ouvrit, permettant à l'âme des Enfers de trouver une échappatoire.

Heisei finit par se poser sur la berge, complètement détrempée. Taikai chuta lourdement, sous l'eau, cette dernière s'empourprant immédiatement au passage. La Cavalière avait infligé à son ennemi, une blessure plutôt importante au niveau de l'épaule, avant de filer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Taikai émergea, bien sonné et ensanglanté sur son épaule.

« — Je savais que ça n'allait pas être une tâche facile …

— Tu vas déclencher ton Bankai ? Murmura son adversaire.

— Pourquoi ? T'as peur au vu du pouvoir de Netsujô ?

— Non. Tonna directement la concernée. Ton amie n'a pas la moindre chance de l'emporter. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : I'LL SET YOU FREE**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Sensâki : **Lame de la Guerre.

**Daisôgen Kyosa : **Champ de Pureté.

**Umikâten : **Rideau des Mers.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Les Ours Polaires sont en danger » **

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Les humains ont effectué des actions dramatiques. Maintenant, avec le réchauffement climatique, les Ours Blancs, ces merveilles de la nature et notamment cousins des Lapins Blancs, sont en voie d'extinction. Il nous faut réagir.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Rukia, outre le fait que les Ours Blancs ne sont bien sûr pas des cousins des Lapins, comment ça se fait que tu commences à parler toute seule ? C'est qui _« nous » ?_

**Rukia Kuchiki (larmoyante) : **M-Mais … les Ours … je ne peux pas agir toute seule …

**Renji Abarai : **Rukia. Les Ours vont disparaître mais on s'en tape, parce que les Babouins seront toujours là.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Kuchiki Rukia. Je te comprends. Les Ours Polaires doivent être sauvés.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Oui … ! Et puis-

**Aizen Sôsuke : **MAIS JE M'EN FOUS MDR MDR MDR !

**Ichimaru Gin : **MDR MDR MDR !

**Aizen Sôsuke (frappe sur un tambour) : **MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

**Ichimaru Gin (frappe par terre) : **MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

_Rukia part donc déprimer dans son coin. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Comment on l'a trop sapé le moral sérieux. J'suis un bon. Hé, Kuchiki Rukia, je plaisantais.

**Rukia (renifle) : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Beh oui, évidemment. Parce que moi j'existe. Pas comme les Ours Polaires qui vont appartenir au passé très bientôt.

**Ichimaru Gin : **MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

**Aizen Sösuke : **MDR MDR MDR !

**Ginjô Kugo : **MDRRRRRR !

**Ichimaru Gin : **MDRRRRRRRR !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Alàlàlà …

_Aizen Sôsuke tue Ginjô Kugo. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Hé, regarde Kuchiki Rukia. Je l'ai envoyé rejoindre les nombreux Ours Polaires qui ont déjà péri. MDR MDR MDR !

**Ichimaru Gin : **MDRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Putain de vos mères les ours, fermez vos gueules !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Mes frères m'attendent. Je vais aller secourir les Ours Blancs maintenant. Ils sont aussi froids que moi, ils ne peuvent pas périr alors que des animaux comme les chats vivent encore.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Les chats niquent les Ours easy. Regarde Cat vs Beer sur Youtube et tu verras direct c'est qui le vrai Roi des Animaux.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Sale Yaourt.

_Un grand vent passe. _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **T'es une victime. Je t'ai insulté et tu n'as rien dit. Sale chat soumis, faible et sans intérêt.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Allons sauver les Ours !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **T'es qui toi ? Tu crois que tu vas me voler mes Ours ? Reste où t'es. Je suis un agent solitaire et mystérieux.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Hé, pourquoi vous m'avez interrompu ? Je vais tous vous envoyer dans un autre monde rempli de créatures disparues, comme les Ours ou les Kaname … SO L-O-L !

_Aizen Sôsuke est tué par un Ours Polaire habillé comme un humain, costard cravate. _

**Ours Polaire : **Jeune Shinigami.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **M-Moi ?!

**Ours Polaire : **Oui … toi. J'ai entendu tes mots, à propos de notre race en voie d'extinction. Je suis surpris qu'une humaine puisse se soucier de nous.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Hé, toi t'es un putain d'ours alors commence pas à t'habiller comme nous !

**Ours Polaire : **Silence, chat-humain.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **T'as dit quoi là ?!

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Il va te niquer ta race, Grimmjow. À chaque fois qu'un animal bizarre apparaît il bat tout le monde.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Hé, t'sais quoi ?! Ferme ta race ! Ferme ta race !

_L'Ours Polaire tue Grimmjow Jaggerjack. _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Ours Polaire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi mal habillé ? On dirait que c'est Zommari Leroux qui t'a donné son linge sale.

**Ours Polaire : **Pourquoi critiques-tu ma tenue vestimentaire ? Pour me mêler à la foule des humains, c'est plus facile. Je suis venu vous annoncer le prochain chapitre : _I'll Set You Free. _

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Alors je vais vous libérer aussi !

**Ours Polaire : **Jeune Shinigami. Nous ne voulons pas de ton aide. Tu as l'air d'être particulièrement médiocre.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **…

**Ours Polaire : **Nous préférons tous voir notre race s'éteindre plutôt que de devoir la vie à une personne aussi misérable que toi.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **T'es con ou quoi ? C'est à moi que tu vas devoir la vie. Sale mouchoir.

_L'Ours Polaire est tué par l'Ourson de Yamamoto Genryûsai. _

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Plus d'Ours Polaires, moins d'ennemis. Nous les Oursons en peluche allons dominer le monde.

**Le Dauphin : **J'en doute. Tant que nous serons en vie, l'espoir subsistera.

**Danny le Chat Superstar : **Malheureusement pour vous … l'avenir m'appartient.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack ressuscite. _

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **DANNY LE CHAT SUPERSTAR ?!

**Danny le Chat Superstar : **Oui, c'est moi, Grimmjow. Enfin, nous nous rencontrons.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack (tout content) : **Ah ouais sa mère ! J'ai vu ton film ! T'es un putain de badass !

**Danny le Chat Superstar : **Oui. Et puis …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **C'est n'importe quoi. Danny le Chat Superstar n'existe pas. Je vais le manger.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Touche le et t'es dans la merde … compris ?

_Ulquiorra Schiffer mange Danny le Chat Superstar. Et il coupe la preview. _


	98. I'll Set You Free

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Les combats se poursuivent toujours, au château de Meikyû … _

_Pendant ce temps, la Garde Royale et les Cavaliers continuent également une lutte acharnée … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER XCVIII : I'LL SET YOU FREE **_

**P**endant que certains continuaient à s'acharner frénétiquement contre une cage qui ne pouvait se briser, les yeux de Kurotsuchi Mayuri se baladaient lentement dans les environs, recherchant une solution. Car en plus de la situation de base, les Shinigamis ont très bien pu assister à quelque chose de bien embêtant : des créatures provenant de l'Enfer étaient passées, _elles. _À côté de la cage, sans leur porter le moindre regard.

Hiyori Sarugaki faisait partie des personnes qui ne cessaient de frapper : et pour cause, la jeune Vizard —en apparence— sentait très clairement le danger : le Capitaine Hikifune risquait sa vie, très clairement dans cette situation … Soudainement, les yeux du Capitaine actuel de la Douzième Division s'élargirent.

« — Nous pouvons ressentir l'énergie des Capitaines Royaux ! Ricana le savant fou.

— C'est génial mais on fait quoi avec ? Répondit Shinji Hirako, moyennement enthousiasmé à cette idée.

— Kurotsuchi-san a trouvé une bonne solution. Intervint soudainement la voix de Kisuke Urahara. Si nous pouvons ressentir leur énergie … alors eux pourraient également le faire.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

— De les appeler. Affirma le blond. Avec un sort de liaison.

— Ah … pas mauvaise idée. Rétorqua simplement Hirako, en hochant la tête. »

Visiblement, le Capitaine Kurotsuchi avait pensé exactement à la même chose. Détournant le regard, ne voulant guère être associé à cet énergumène excentrique aux cheveux blonds, le premier cité se tut simplement, dans son coin.

Néanmoins, la situation ne pouvait gère se régler aussi facilement, étant qu'il subsistait encore un problème de taille, ce qu'Urahara ne tarda pas à faire comprendre, en se positionnant face à son auditoire du moment.

« — Malheureusement, tout le monde … il y a encore un problème. Il faut que notre sort de liaison puisse passer à travers cette cage, et toute forme d'énergie venant de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur semble être repoussée. Donc …

— Même un simple sort de kidô qui ne vise pas à détruire cette cage serait repoussé ? S'interloqua Kyôraku, derrière son chapeau de paille. Eh bien, l'ennemi n'a pas fait les choses à moitié …

— Je vais m'occuper de cette cage. »

Un élan de surprise passa à travers tous les officiers du Gotei 13 présents. D'un regard commun, tous se tournèrent vers la personne en question : Shihôin Yoruichi.

« — Mon Zanpakutô est capable d'absorber l'énergie négative pour la convertir en force physique. Lâcha froidement la noble.

— Attends, Yoruichi-san ! Cette cage contient beaucoup trop d'énergie négative pour que tu puisses tout absorber ! Prévint un Urahara à l'inquiétude grandissante.

— Tu vois une autre solution, Kisuke ? Je vais affaiblir au maximum cette cage. J'essaierai de la briser. Si je n'y parviens pas, alors au moins vous pourriez avoir une chance, vous. Souffla la chef du Clan Shihôin. Si vous ne la brisez pas … alors contactez la Garde Royale elle-même. Mais celle-ci doit se battre … alors mieux vaut les laisser se concentrer sur leur combat … »

L'argument tenait la route. Pourtant l'opération s'annonçait bien risquée pour l'ancienne Capitaine. Personne ne trouvait rien à redire. Avait-on réellement le choix ? Certains Shinigamis n'avaient jamais vu le Zanpakutô de la concernée en question, par ailleurs. Celle-ci avança de quelques pas, le visage toujours aussi grave que depuis un certain temps. Cette guerre avait été un véritable supplice morale pour celle qui d'ordinaire, se révélait être d'un naturel particulièrement jovial et taquin. Sa main tremblotant légèrement, se posa sur son arme. Son Shikai. Il ne s'agissait que de son Shikai, et rien d'autre. Alors il n'y avait pas à avoir peur. La main d'Urahara se posa sur son épaule, la faisant tressaillir un bref instant, avant que son regard doré ne croise celui de son éternel camarade.

« — Aie confiance en toi, Yoruichi-san. Murmura ce dernier. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Sans répondre, la jeune femme à la peau halée reporta son attention sur les grands barreaux qui obstruaient la sortie. Très bien. Il y avait eu trop de morts pour ne pas oser prendre le moindre risque. Kisuke avait raison. Si elle perdait toute confiance en elle, d'autres pouvaient encore placer sa confiance en elle. Outre son vieil ami aux cheveux blonds, la Shinigami croisa vivement le regard de Kuchiki Byakuya. Ce dernier affichait toujours une mine froidement interdite. Derrière ce regard glacial, Yoruichi perçut tout de même une infime dose de confiance. Cet enfant, elle l'avait vu grandir. Elle ne devait décevoir aucun de ses camarades.

« — _Brise l'Interdit, __**Aikushin **_! »

Une aura ténébreuse entoura la Shinigami, tandis que son Asauchi ne tarda pas à changer de forme, pour prendre la forme d'un Wakizashi, à la manche sombre, mêlant le violet et le noir. Immédiatement, la jeune femme plaça son Zanpakutô en face d'elle : et toute la cage semblait réagir à cette attraction : de nombreuses particules d'énergie filaient directement en direction de Yoruichi Shihôin. _De trop nombreuses_ particules, même, au goût de Kisuke Urahara.

Une immense dose d'énergie entoura l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales : mais la cage, elle, demeurait toujours en place. Le _« sol » _des environs commençait sérieusement à être secoué dans tous les sens.

« — Yoruichi-san ! S'écria Urahara, en tentant une approche vers sa camarade. »

_Bleach OST — B13A_

Mais la dose d'énergie autour d'elle repoussait littéralement toute approche. Une véritable sphère pourpre entourait la Shinigami, qui lâchait quelques gémissements de douleur, un genou à terre, et son Zanpakutô toujours pointé vers l'avant.

« — Arrête maintenant, Yoruichi-san ! Tu risques gros là !

— Comme … tout le monde … ! Maugréa la concernée, en ouvrant faiblement les paupières. Laisse-moi … Kisuke ! Je dois le faire … j'ai été faible pendant toute cette guerre … ! Laisse-moi … vraiment accomplir quelque chose … !

— Ne restons pas plantés là. Articula soudainement la voix de Kuchiki Byakuya. Testons la solidité de cette cage. »

Ni une, ni deux : voici Zaraki Kenpachi qui fonçait immédiatement vers les barreaux, son Zanpakutô dégainé, avant de l'abattre avec une violence caractéristique de sa personnalité. Mais cette fois-ci encore, son sabre se fit stopper, avant même de réellement passer le champ de force étrange obstruant toute possibilité de sortie. Visiblement, soit Zaraki manquait de puissance, soit la cage ne fonctionnait pas.

« — _Bankai. _Murmura la voix du Capitaine de la Sixième Division. _**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**_

— Tch ! Tu crois que tu vas faire quoi, Kuchiki ?! Grommela Kenpachi, en affichant un large sourire provocateur.

— Occupe-toi plutôt de cette cage. Martela lentement le noble.

— M'occuperais de toi plus tard ! Ricana le Shinigami en fonçant droit vers une zone, prêt à l'abattre.

— Attaquons ! Clama soudainement la voix de Shinji Hirako, en portant la main devant son visage, pour effectuer sa Hollowfication, avant de lancer un puissant Cero en direction des barreaux.

— Je vais sauver le Capitaine Hikifune ! Grommela Hiyori, en faisant exactement de même.

— _Bankai ! _Hurla à son tour, Hitsugaya Toshirô. _**Daiguren Hyôrinmaru **_!

— Eh bien, cette histoire est vraiment une belle plaie … Sourit lentement Kurotsuchi Mayuri. _Bankai … __**Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô**_. »

Tout un énorme amas d'énergie se fracassa ainsi contre la cage, qui vacilla enfin une première fois : la barrière emprisonnant tout ce monde commença sérieusement à vaciller. Mais il restait encore quelques forces vives du côté de ces derniers. Unohana Retsu se lança également à l'assaut de la barrière, en abattant son puissant Zanpakutô. Ainsi, le plan du Seireitei s'avérait plutôt simple : attaquer plusieurs endroits différents à la fois, empêchant ainsi à cette prison de pouvoir répondre de la meilleure des façons. Et cela constituait également un gage de sécurité pour ceux qui effectuaient des attaques physiques.

Isshin Kurosaki lança un vif regard à son camarade, Ishida Ryûken. Le père des Kurosaki hocha doucement la tête, tandis que l'autre ne répondit que vaguement du regard.

« — _Getsuga Tenshô _! Hurla l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

— _Licht Regen._ »

Ajouté à l'énorme dose de pouvoir dégagé jusqu'à présent, la grande vague de lumière bleue lancée par Isshin, ainsi que la pluie de flèches tranchantes utilisée par Ryûken, firent de plus en plus trembler les environs. Mais pourtant, l'impressionnante prison ne se brisait toujours pas ?

Les yeux de Shihôin Yoruichi se plissèrent lentement. Difficilement, la Shinigami se redressa. L'amas de pouvoir écrasait littéralement son corps et son esprit. À ce rythme-là … elle ne tiendrait vraiment pas. Pourtant, elle pouvait encore agir. Oui, elle pouvait encore le faire ! Non … elle _devait _le faire !

« — _Ban … kai ! _Siffla la Shinigami, une nouvelle aura surpuissante l'entourant également. _**Kashô no Haishin**__ !_ »

Volonté. Juste de la volonté. Un désir de sauver tous ses camarades, de ne pas laisser le futur se dessiner aux couleurs de l'Enfer. Voilà pourquoi elle libérait une nouvelle fois ce Bankai qu'elle haïssait tant. Ses amies Kûkaku et Soi Fon ont péries pendant ces violents affrontements. Elle ne laissera plus personne mourir tant que ses deux jambes la maintiendraient encore debout !

Les trois griffes greffées au bras de la Shinigami, par le biais de ce cadenas étrange, sur l'avant-bras de la concernée. Une aura absolument monstrueuse se dégageait de la Shinigami, interloquant absolument tous les membres du Gotei 13. Le Bankai de Shihôin Yoruichi disposait d'un pouvoir croissant … en fonction de l'énergie négative présente. Et autant en dire qu'ici … il y en avait un sacré morceau !

« — JE VAIS VOUS LIBÉRER ! S'époumona la Shinigami, en fermant les yeux. »

Son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir, elle le sentait bien. Mais cette fois-ci, hors de question de lui céder ne serait-ce qu'un centième de sa volonté. Ses puissantes griffes s'illuminèrent, alors que Yoruichi arriva directement contre la paroi asphyxiante de cet endroit, pour y fracasser son arme. Immédiatement, des morceaux des barreaux chutèrent, sous le regard estomaqué d'absolument tout le monde : elle … avait réussi ? Toute la cage … se disloquait lentement … mais pas sans retour. Il semblerait bien que la cage était également sur le point d'exploser, littéralement …

_Dimension Royale — Près du Palais du Vent. _

Des plumes rougeoyantes tombaient, lentement, en direction d'un sol encore lointain …

Armée de son Bankai, Netsujô Kakusu descendit lentement les mètres, pour finalement arriver à hauteur de son adversaire, Lyrène. Tout autour des deux ennemies, de nombreuses pierres chutaient continuellement, dans la même direction que les plumes ardentes du crépuscule. De la plateforme reliée au Palais de Kirio Hikifune, ne restait désormais plus que de vulgaires miettes, éparpillées dans toute l'atmosphère.

L'aura brûlante dégagée par la Shinigami au regard crépusculaire, les ailes flamboyantes qui étaient siennes, et ce sabre rouge particulièrement étincelant et duquel une formidable énergie sortait … le Bankai d'un membre de la Division Zéro méritait bien son titre.

« — Ton Bankai … est donc le pouvoir d'un Dieu ? Murmura lentement Lyrène, en conservant son visage habituel.

— Les pouvoirs de la Division Zéro ne sont pas difficiles à comprendre. Affirma son adversaire. Les Shikai sont des fragments du pouvoir des Dieux de ce monde. Les Bankai représentent simplement le pouvoir total qu'un Dieu confie à son Shinigami. Et comme tu peux le voir … les blessures que j'ai contractées n'existent plus.

— Je vois. Articula simplement Lyrène, en plissant le regard. Mais je suppose que nous avons assez discuté. Lance donc ton attaque. »

L'ennemie conservait visiblement cet air plutôt serein. Netsujô plissa lentement son regard désormais luisant de la lumière divine de Tsugare. Resserrant sa poigne sur la lame toute-puissante qu'elle tenait, la Shinigami leva rapidement ses deux ailes, soulevant une vague de chaleur dans tous les environs, avant de s'élancer directement contre la Cavalière du Destin, cette dernière l'attendant d'un pied ferme.

À la venue de la Shinigami, le manteau de fourrure sombre de Lyrène s'agita, avant qu'elle-même ne se décide à se mouvoir. Les mouvements de cette Kakusu Netsujô se révélaient plus rapides que la dernière fois … mais pas non plus de quoi réellement surprendre son opposante. En revanche, ce qui attirait réellement l'attention de la subordonnée du Diable, concernait bel et bien les pouvoirs contenus dans cette nouvelle épée. Et Lyrène ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à les tester : sa puissante faux, ainsi que le Zanpakutô Divin, entrèrent de nouveau en collision, sous le regard plus que concentré de la Shinigami Royale.

L'atmosphère frémit, et immédiatement … la femme aux longs cheveux ébène fut violemment projetée, à une vitesse vertigineuse, directement vers les nombreux arbres formant la forêt en-dessous des Palais flottants. La puissance dégagée entre Tsugare et sa version Shikai se révélait bien totalement différente, aucun doute là-dessus. Lyrène finit par se stabiliser, en frappant simplement l'air avec son arme. Netsujô, elle, fusa dans sa direction, laissant dans son sillage, un air chaud et parsemé de petites étincelles.

La Shinigami arriva de nouveau juste à côté de sa cible, avant d'abattre son épée. Très rapidement, Lyrène évita l'attaque, in-extremis, l'épée passant juste à côté de son visage. Sur celui-ci, une légère marque se dessina, laissant apparaître quelques gouttes de sang. Cette simple réalité laissa émerger une once de colère, au fond du regard améthyste de la Cavalière. L'intéressée se décida immédiatement à répliquer : sa faux s'abattit vers la hanche de son ennemie, de manière particulièrement violente. Néanmoins, l'aile de feu gauche appartenant à Netsujô fit rapidement office de bouclier, sous le regard plutôt surpris de son adversaire : l'arme de la concernée ne passait pas à travers les flammes, qui ne servaient donc pas qu'à décorer.

L'épée rouge brilla de nouveau, libérant de nouvelles flammes. Cette fois-ci, plutôt différentes de celles utilisées plus tôt : d'un rouge plus clair, elles se confondaient presque avec de la lumière. Un grand rayon de ce type frappa à toute allure, mais Lyrène parvint à éviter l'attaque en disparaissant à grande vitesse, tandis que la nuit se faisait de nouveau éclairer par ce jet.

Mais cette fois-ci, Netsujô ne perdit pas la femme au teint pâle de vue : ses grandes ailes enflammées lui permirent de se lancer à la poursuite de son adversaire, libérant un nouveau rayon de feu ardent. Cette fois-ci, Lyrène décida de placer son arme en opposition : une aura ténébreuse entoura la Cavalière du Destin, percutée par les puissantes flammes de la Shinigami. Une violente explosion se propagea, repoussant encore violemment à une dizaine de mètres celle toute de noire vêtue, les petites brûlures et égratignures commençant au passage à se répandre de manière plus conséquente sur son corps.

Netsujô, elle, ne semblait guère décidée à laisser plus de répit à son adversaire. Filant à toute allure vers la concernée, le vol de la Garde Royale provoqua même des vagues de chaleur intense en-dessous d'elle : résultat, de légers incendies se déclaraient même dans le monde qu'elle devait protéger. Néanmoins, la préoccupation première de la subordonnée de Rikuchi Roshin résidait toujours dans l'élimination de cette dangereuse Cavalière. Fonçant à une allure très soutenue vers la cible, Netsujô chassa de son esprit toute inquiétude vis-à-vis de choses aussi insignifiantes à cette échelle, et arriva directement sur Lyrène. Celle-ci conservait le même visage habituel, et souleva son arme. De véritables éclairs pourpres firent frémir les environs, alors que la Cavalière déclencha une vague de plusieurs sphères de la même teinte, directement contre son adversaire. Les flammes de Tsugare se libérèrent de nouveau, mais à une distance plus courte : en réalité, cela ressemblait même à une simple extension de l'épée de la Shinigami.

« — _Kafugôto._ »

Sous le regard attentif de Lyrène, chacune des sphères lancées par ses soins, furent réduits en poussière dès le contact avec la lame rougeoyante et éclatante de son adversaire. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se relancer directement contre la Cavalière. De nouveau, Lyrène opposa son arme à celle de Netsujô, mais perdit bien évidemment l'avantage. Propulsée encore à une certaine distance de son assaillante, la jeune femme aux yeux améthyste finit par heurter un solparticulièrement rocailleux, contre lequel elle pesta légèrement intérieurement, avant de se redresser. Netsujô posa également les pieds, quelques mètres plus haut, la lueur dangereuse de son épée étant toujours active. Car désormais, les deux jeunes femmes allaient combattre … sur le flanc d'une montagne.

« — Tu ne plaisantais pas, visiblement. Affirma Lyrène, en se tournant vers son adversaire. Tes pouvoirs ont sensiblement augmenté.

— Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu abandonnes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je te complimente. Prends déjà ça comme un signe positif, je suis sincère dans mes propos. Articula Lyrène, en pointant sa faux vers la Shinigami Royale. Mais tu as raison … ce n'est pas pour _'ça' _que je risquerais de renoncer à ma mission.

— '_Ça' _? Tu parles de mon Bankai ?

— En effet. Ou tout du moins … ce que tu m'en as montré jusqu'à présent. Je ne risque pas de perdre contre ça. »

Les yeux de Netsujô se plissèrent. La confiance de son adversaire ne pouvait être anodine. Baissant légèrement le regard, et soulevant son épée sur le côté, provoquant un tremblement du sol par la même occasion, la Shinigami fit de nouveau croître l'aura brûlante qui l'entourait constamment. Les pierres se désagrégèrent en-dessous d'elle, d'autres furent littéralement emportées vers les cieux, sous l'œil attentif de la Cavalière, qui ne semblait toutefois guère impressionnée.

« — Si tu dis la vérité … Déclara lentement la Capitaine du Feu. Alors … je te ferais révéler les pouvoirs que tu caches en toi. Car ce n'est pas avec ce que tu as montré jusqu'à présent que je risque d'être défaite. »

_Immediate Music — Fahrenheit_

Une terrible explosion se produisit, quelques secondes plus tard, dès lors que la Shinigami planta son sabre dans le sol. Cette fois-ci, la surprise se fit facilement visible dans le regard de son adversaire : alors cette lame qui avait tranché et fait disparaître ses précédentes attaques contenait vraiment une dose très importante de pouvoir.

À l'horizon, la grande montagne donna vivement l'illusion de se transformer en un menaçant volcan, en pleine éruption. Kirio Hikifune, qui avait suivi la bataille violente, abandonnant ainsi son temple, ne tarda pas à assister à ce spectacle plutôt édifiant. Netsujô Kakusu possédait un pouvoir immense, et elle n'en étonnait pas réellement. Malgré tout, son adversaire ne la craignait pas, quand bien le même le pouvoir du tout-puissant Tsugare coulait à travers elle. Que devait-elle en penser ? L'ancienne supérieure d'Hiyori demeura néanmoins à distance plutôt respectable du champ de bataille. Suffisamment près pour le voir, et assez loin pour ne pas gêner celle qui l'avait accueillie dans la Garde Royale.

La concernée se tenait au milieu d'un véritable océan de flammes, qui montait en direction des cieux. Le haori haut de gamme de la Shinigami s'agitait au rythme de l'air lourd avoisinant, de même que sa chevelure. Son regard, lui, toisait continuellement la femme se trouvant quelques mètres en-dessous d'elle. L'intéressée portait de sérieux stigmates, cette fois-ci. Le sang coulait abondamment de ses flancs, suite à cette attaque largement omnidirectionnelle. Kakusu releva son épée, pour la pointer directement vers son adversaire.

« — Si tu as autre chose à montrer, tu ferais mieux de le faire rapidement. »

Un rayon lumineux et brûlant explosa littéralement depuis le Zanpakutô Divin, faisant reculer Netsujô Kakusu elle-même. Haletante, la Cavalière visée plaça directement sa faux dans le sol, créant immédiatement un écran translucide, formé de sa propre énergie.

Mais celui-ci ne tint pas réellement, et de nouveau, Lyrène finit repoussée violemment, heurtant le sol chaud de l'endroit. Serrant légèrement les dents, réprimant la douleur subie, la Cavalière se redressa rapidement, pour ensuite éviter de se faire planter par l'épée de son ennemie. La lame concernée ne brillait d'ailleurs plus de l'étrange lumière rouge qui avait provoqué tant de destruction il y a quelques secondes. Il y avait donc une limite dans le temps, pour ce pouvoir-là …

« — Ne sois pas si arrogante, humaine … Murmura l'être provenant des Enfers, sa propre aura sombre croissant également. _Meikushô._ »

Sans même que Netsujô ne l'eut aperçu, des pieux violets ne tardèrent pas à l'entourer. Cette Lyrène aurait su profiter de sa propre attaque ayant enflammée tous les environs pour déposer de nouveau cette cage ? Rapidement, ladite cage fut de nouveau érigée de la même façon que précédemment. Mais hors de question pour la Shinigami de nouveau se retrouver piégée à l'intérieur. Et cette fois-ci, elle disposait largement du pouvoir nécessaire pour pouvoir accomplir ses desseins.

« — _Kuratsu _! »

Les étincelles laissées dans son sillage brillèrent rapidement, avant de finalement imploser, la prison de Lyrène voyant rapidement sa solidité mise à rude épreuve. La Cavalière s'éleva néanmoins légèrement dans les cieux, profitant des instants durant lesquels son adversaire se retrouvait, certes momentanément, en situation d'infériorité. Sa faux se souleva, des éclairs pourpres littéralement explosant aux alentours, avant que ses pupilles ne virent également apparaître cette teinte.

« — _Meikushô : Nisôme, Mukiryoku. »_

Alors que les premiers barreaux érigés autour de Netsujô furent réduits en morceaux, la Shinigami Royale eut rapidement la désagréable surprise de constater que sur le sol, des signes étranges, incompréhensibles à ses yeux, venaient de se former, prenant notamment l'insigne de l'Enfer, un grand crâne de mort … au milieu duquel, se tenait la Capitaine. Les yeux creux du squelette représenté brillèrent d'une inquiétante teinte, mêlant le pourpre à une fumée noire.

Et immédiatement, cela affecta la cible : cette dernière se sentie soudainement extrêmement lourde, ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Que se passait-il … ? Quelques instants seulement passèrent, lorsqu'une seconde cage se forma, autour d'elle, exactement sur le modèle de celle anéantie moins de dix secondes auparavant. Quoi que cette chose sur le sol fasse, cela devait cesser. Netsujô aperçu rapidement les pieux si dangereux se former, se préparant à la transpercer de part en part, comme la dernière fois. Hors de question de subir de nouveau un pareil sort. Rassemblant l'énergie qu'elle pouvait, la Garde Royale planta son Zanpakutô sur le sol, sur la tête de mort. De nouveau, des flammes jaillirent, exactement au moment où les dizaines de pieux quittèrent leur position de base pour chercher à éliminer la cible.

Pendant ce temps, Lyrène se posa sur le sol, à quelques mètres de ce chaos. Une nouvelle explosion violente venait de se produire. La femme toute de noire vêtue plissa vivement son regard, lorsque l'ombre de son adversaire ressortit de cet amas de fumée macabre.

« — Je me demandais si tu pouvais réagir à temps afin de sortir de la cage. Murmura lentement la Cavalière aux cheveux ébène. C'est visiblement le cas … tant mieux.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Rétorqua la Shinigami à l'aura brûlante. Tu insinues que tu souhaitais cela ?

— Je n'irai pas jusque-là. Martela son interlocutrice. Je disais simplement que tu es une adversaire plutôt valeureuse. Du moins, assez pour que je ne me dise pas avoir perdu mon temps. »

Cette femme au regard améthyste réservait encore bien des coups de côté, cet avant-goût servait également de piqûre de rappel à la Garde Royale. Malgré le Bankai libéré précédemment, difficile de dire avec certitude où Netsujô pouvait réellement se situer par rapport au niveau de son adversaire. Celle-ci l'observait encore, de son air dédaigneux et cynique. Ne pas l'emporter ne constituait néanmoins aucunement une option pour elle. Il fallait l'emporter, à tout prix l'emporter.

Le regard brûlant de la Garde Royale se leva doucement, croisant finalement au loin celui d'une Kirio Hikifune particulièrement inquiète … La Shinigami ferma lentement les paupières. Elle ne manquait vraiment pas de raison de soulever son épée, en tout cas. Elle en avait la certitude absolue.

_Combattre pour une personne, a toujours plus ou moins été un concept que j'ai trouvé ridicule. S'attacher aux autres également. Depuis ma 'tendre' enfance, j'ai vécu sur ce chemin de brûlis. Chacun des pas effectué possédait sa propre orientation, son propre cheminement, sa propre logique. Tout régler, dans un cadre précis. Ne s'attacher à personne, parce que cela serait une faiblesse dans un objectif global fixé par la haute institution du Reiôkyu. _

_J'étais Netsujô Kakusu, future Garde Royale, éduquée et formée pour cet unique but. Alors … je n'avais pas le droit. Pas le droit de m'attarder sur des faits inutiles pour moi. Je devais apprendre à tout anéantir pour le bien d'une collectivité. _

_Et puis … tout ne s'est pas produit comme prévu. Parce que tu es apparue, Kirio … _

_**NEXT CHAPTER : BLINDED**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Kafugôto = **Lame des Terres de Feu.

**Meikushô : Nisôme, Mikoryoku = **Cage du Destin : Deuxième Phase, Léthargie.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Concours d'inventions idiotes pour concurrencer la dernière-gagnante la cuillère-fourchette »**

**Journaliste : **Alors, Omaeda-san, que ressentez-vous après cette victoire ?

**Omaeda Marechiyo : **C'est une grande fierté pour moi. La cuillère-fourchette est un outil sur lequel j'ai beaucoup travaillé. Ce sont des heures de travail intenses afin de pouvoir manger comme je veux un plat. Aucune assiette au monde ne pourra me résister dorénavant.

**Journaliste : **Vous avez remporté le prix de l'_Invention la plus idiote_, n'est-ce pas un peu dévalorisant ?

**Omaeda Marechiyo : **Commence pas à faire chier, ok ? Pour une fois que je gagne quelque chose, t'attarde pas sur des détails !

**Journaliste : **Eh bien, c'est quand même l'intitulé donc …

**Omaeda Marechiyo (voix et air sombre) : **Peut-être va-t-il falloir que j'utilise cette _« invention idiote » _pour te bouffer … ?

**Journaliste : **…

_Plus tard. _

**Journaliste : **Chers lecteurs, aujourd'hui nous sommes en pleine enquête exclusive afin de découvrir ce que nos chers personnages de Bleach ont décidé d'inventer pour concurrencer cette fameuse invention d'Omaeda Marechiyo ! Commençons sans tarder notre première interview, avec … Toshirô Hitsugaya !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Mmh.

**Journaliste : **Vous vous êtes mis sur la liste des inventions idiotes, quelle est donc la vôtre ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Je voulais développer un minimum mon esprit créatif.

_Toshirô effectue soudainement un salto vers l'arrière sous l'œil perplexe du Journaliste. Le Capitaine place une main dans sa poche pour sortir … une toupie et un lanceur. _

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Cette fois-ci, mon rêve va s'accomplir ! Voici la toupie Glaciale Hyôrinmaroon ! Grâce à ses ajouts de reishi à l'intérieur, provenant directement de Hyôrinmaru, elle peut dégager de la glace. Comme ça, elle affaiblira progressivement la vitesse de rotation des autres toupies.

**Journaliste : **Heu …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Ça ne fait aucun doute. La victoire au prochain Tournoi Beyblade m'appartient, personne ne pourra me vaincre.

**Journaliste : **C'est … juste pour un tournoi de toupie … ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Imbécile, à quoi servira une toupie ailleurs que dans un tournoi de toupie ?!

**Journaliste : **Oh, j'demandais juste … je trouve la cuillère-fourchette plus utile encore …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya (pointe sa toupie en direction du Journaliste) : **Ah non, j'oubliais. Elle peut aussi éliminer les faibles dans ton genre.

_La toupie est lancée est transperce le Journaliste. (Une musique triste lambda est jouée, sachant que le Journaliste se relève ensuite pour aller interviewer quelqu'un d'autre.)_

**Journaliste : **Alors … Capitaine Taikai Meirô, vous nous avez inventé le _« Poisson Télécommandé » … _

**Taikai Meirô : **Exact. Avec ça, les avancées scientifiques de _National Geographic _vont sûrement être exceptionnelles.

**Journaliste : **Mais quelles sont les capacités de ce poisson ?

**Taikai Meirô : **Accroche-toi bien, devant les terribles révélations que j'ai à te fournir. Le Poisson Télécommandé peut descendre jusqu'à 5 mètres de profondeur et n'a besoin d'un rechargement que toutes les 10 minutes.

**Journaliste : **Heu …

**Taikai Meirô (bras croisés) : **Non, arrête. Ne dis rien. Je sais, c'est incroyable.

**Journaliste : **Bah, c'est un peu de la merde votre truc, non ?

**Taikai Meirô : **… What ?

**Journaliste : **Bah, moi je peux aller plus profondément que cinq mètres quoi … et puis les robots sous-marins aujourd'hui vont dans les fosses de 5000 mètres …

**Taikai Meirô : **…

**Journaliste : **…

**Taikai Meirô : **Que direz-vous de trois shilling, et on oublie le nom ?

_Ailleurs, plus tard. _

**Journaliste : **Donc … Capitaine Kurotsuchi, qu'avez-vous inventé ? Je cite dans le rapport un _« Robot-espion invisible »_

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **Si c'est un robot espion invisible qui est marqué, que crois-tu que j'ai inventé, pauvre imbécile ? Une serviette ?!

**Journaliste : **Oh, ça va …

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **En effet, ça va très bien ! Avec mon super robot espion invisible, je vais pouvoir me glisser dans la vie privée de tout le monde, prendre toutes les informations sensibles, les garder pour moi et faire du chantage comme jamais à la Soul Society cela n'a jamais été fait. En quelque sorte, je deviendrai le nouveau chef.

**Journaliste : **…

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **Par exemple, je sais que toi, tu n'es qu'une misérable vermine qui s'est glissée ici pour essayer vainement de gagner de l'argent car tu es au chômage depuis la fin des concours et des interviews. C'est dommage, hein ?

**Journaliste : **… Beh … tout le monde le sait, ça …

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **Je doute que quelqu'un l'ait deviné aussi facilement que moi, je l'ai fait.

_Avant que le Journaliste n'ait l'occasion de prononcer le nom maudit, à savoir Urahara Kisuke, Mayuri le tue. _

_Et il réapparaît plus loin. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je vois. J'ai donc une invention magique à vous faire parvenir.

**Journaliste : **Je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose après ce que j'ai déjà vu, mais bon … j'écoute.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Voici la tasse de thé Pikachu.

**Journaliste : **C'est une invention, ça ? Je vois une tasse de thé ordinaire avec un autocollant de Pikachu. En plus c'est collé de travers, et je suis sûr qu'on en trouve dans le monde entier, des vraies tasses Pikachu.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **J'en doute, petit impertinent. Grâce à ma signature en-dessous de l'autocollant, cette tasse est unique.

**Journaliste : **Ah bon … certes, mais à quoi sert-elle ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Dès que l'on boit du thé à l'intérieur, on est automatiquement transporté dans le monde des Pokémons.

**Journaliste : **… J'ai quelques doutes à ce sujet. Vous m'avez plutôt l'air de consommer une forme de drogue en fait.

**Aizen Sôsuke (verse du thé et le boit) : **!

**Journaliste : **Hein ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tu m'as défié, et bien je relève ton défi.

_Maître Pokémon Aizen Sôsuke vous a lancé un défi ! Gin le Serpent est envoyé par Aizen Sôsuke ! _

**Journaliste : **Hein ?! Mais-

_Choix Pokémon à envoyer : _

— _Micro n°12, 58/58 PV – OK_

— _Manteau n°7, 46/47 PV – OK _

— _Chaussure n°11 0/39 PV – KO_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin, Dard-Venin !

**Journaliste : **Mais j'ai pas bu la tasse de thé moi !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Et alors ? Kyôka Suigetsu t'oblige à jouer à Pokémon avec moi.

_On ne prend pas la fuite dans un combat avec un dresseur ! _

_Plus tard … _

**Journaliste (plein de blessures) : **Je suis désolé, chers lecteurs, mais cette journée a été éprouvante. Il y avait encore des noms sur la liste, comme la bouteille de lait spéciale Grimmjow, mais je n'ai plus la force de continuer. Le prochain chapitre se nommera donc _Blinded _et nous centrera sur le Capitaine Kakusu.


	99. Blinded

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Les Capitaines du Gotei 13 finissent, menés par une Shihôin Yoruichi, décidant de libérer son Bankai pour finalement parvenir à briser la cage … mais peut-être bien, non sans conséquence._

_Pendant ce temps, Netsujô Kakusu, armée du Bankai portant le nom de Tsugare, affronte Lyrène et semble avoir l'avantage, sans toutefois que la Cavalière ne semble particulièrement perturbée … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER XCIX : BLINDED**_

**R**_eiôkyu, bien des années auparavant … _

_« — Sa Grandeur le Roi des Esprits se doit d'être protégé, pour la survie même des mondes. Pour ce faire, une Garde d'Élite doit être composée. C'est dans ce but même que la Garde Royale est érigée. Netsujô, tu es encore jeune. Mais tu me succéderas. Tu porteras aussi Tasogane, comme les glorieux ancêtres qui ont levé ce sabre. » _

_À l'échelle humaine, dix-sept années de ma vie se seraient écoulées. Je me trouvais à l'aube du grand passage, du grand moment. Celui qui me permettrait de devenir une Garde Royale. L'aube de ma dix-huitième année de vie, à l'échelle humaine. _

_Les mots de mon père résonnaient encore dans mon esprit. Cela faisait un long moment, qu'ils avaient été prononcés. Dès ma plus tendre enfance, à vrai dire. Ainsi se joue le destin des âmes dans la lignée des glorieux prédécesseurs. Prédéfinie avant que je n'ai vécu, moi, Netsujô Kakusu, ne voyais qu'un seul passage dans mon existence. Celui qui fut tracé par mes ainés, avant que je puisse l'emprunter. Rien d'autre. Au moment où le soleil se lèvera, le rituel d'entrée dans la Garde du Roi s'achèvera alors. _

_Mais alors que je me tenais devant la Porte, celle derrière laquelle reposait l'arme promise, les souvenirs de ma vie défilaient encore. Je n'ai jamais pu entendre la voix de ma mère, morte bien tôt durant mon enfance, tout comme celle de mon père, également décédé. Mon éducation fut prise en charge par mon grand-père, Gôsei Kakusu. Un homme dur, aux méthodes solides. Tout l'apparat que devait posséder un Shinigami Royal de son rang. Mais les années de travail étant ce qu'elles étaient, lui-même faiblissait au fil du temps. Tout se préparait, lentement, pour que je puisse prendre sa succession, une succession que mon propre père avait pour objectif de prendre, avant d'être emporté par la maladie. _

_À l'âge de sept ans, je levai ma première lame. Dans le vent, bien entendu. Pour le moment, je ne pouvais prétendre combattre qui que ce soit. _

_La vie au Reiôkyu demeurait extrêmement simple. _

_Il existait cinq Palais. Au centre, le Palais du Capitaine Rikuchi Rôshin, qui veillait sur le trône du Roi des Esprits, ainsi que sur ce dernier. Jamais le Roi des Esprits ne sortaient, visiter son peuple. Son existence est à peine moins évasive que la notion de liberté ne peut l'être. _

_Les quatre autres Palais sont réservés aux Capitaines Royaux. Ces derniers se chargeaient de différentes tâches du monde d'en bas. Car la Dimension Royale se divisait ainsi : les élus du Palais, qui demeuraient dans les cieux. Et les âmes bénies, qui vivaient au Paradis, en bas. Aussi paradoxal cela pouvait-il être … nous autres, Shinigamis de la Garde Royale, vivions au-dessus dudit Paradis. Et pourtant, jamais nous n'en faisions partie. _

_« — Rappelle-en toi, Netsujô. Tu dois réussir, ne te préoccupe que de toi, oublie les autres. »_

_À l'âge de quinze ans, je me retrouvai parmi d'autres semblables, qui voulaient devenir Garde Royal. Voulais-je réellement faire partie d'une telle institution ? À vrai dire, je ne me suis pas posée la question. Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir, mon père avait déjà tout préparé. _

_Devenir Garde Royal se faisait par deux façons différentes, mais suivait malgré tout le même parcours. Soit nous étions chanceux, et nous descendions d'un parent ayant déjà effectué une telle charge, et nous pouvions d'office nous inscrire sur la liste ou mieux encore, nous pouvions être désignés d'office, élus par le Zanpakutô lui-même, soit nous l'étions moins, et nous venions du Paradis d'en bas, ou de simples parents subordonnés ou administratifs, voire les deux, au sein des Palais Célestes. Auquel cas, nous devions passer davantage d'épreuves. _

_Des épreuves afin de s'attirer les grâces des Zanpakutô Divins, des Dieux spirituels, les manifestations du Roi des Esprits. Cela allait de soi : tout le monde ne pouvait pas prétendre à figurer sur la liste finale. De même, deux Shinigamis pour une épée, était un nombre bien trop conséquent. Il fallait prendre les meilleurs. Il s'agissait-là même de l'essence de la Division Zéro. _

_Ainsi, je me retrouvai désormais dans une grande pièce, à l'intérieur des murs du Palais du Capitaine Rôshin. Un amphithéâtre, en quelque sorte. Le Jury composé des membres actuels de la Garde Royale nous observaient. Nous étions ici … douze. Douze à être préparés pour combattre au nom du Roi, et porter la glorieuse lame du Dieu des Flammes, Tsugare. _

_« — Jeunes Shinigamis, vous qui souhaitez combattre en notre nom. Souffla la voix du Capitaine Rôshin. Montrez-nous que vos années de labeur furent fructueux. Levez ces épées, et prouvez-le. Il ne doit en rester qu'un de valide ! »_

_D'étranges cages sortirent du sol. À l'intérieur de celles-ci, de grandes ombres menaçantes, des grognements sourds. Des yeux emplis de haine, les dents claquantes les unes contre les autres, de grands Hollows nous faisaient face, affamés par une soif de vengeance inassouvie, et une faim on ne peut plus simple et primale. _

_Vêtue d'un shihakusho noir, d'un simple katana forgé au Reiôkyu, je contemplai ces êtres avec une certaine anxiété. Mes semblables, à mes côtés, en firent autant. Il s'agissait-là de la première épreuve que je passais. Pourquoi des Shinigamis retiendraient des Hollows prisonniers ? L'initiation, et seulement l'initiation. _

_Plus haut, dans ce qui servait de gradins, les membres formant le Jury observaient simplement. Je n'avais guère conscience à l'époque, des regards qu'ils portaient, me concentrant bien sur une seule chose. _

_« — C'est ta protégée, Gôsei ? Martela la voix du Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin, en me désignant alors du regard. Elle a changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. _

— _En effet. Rétorqua gravement la voix du concerné. Je l'ai fait subir un entraînement intensif depuis l'âge de dix ans. Elle ne voit que très peu d'autres Shinigamis. Faîtes-moi confiance, Capitaine Roshin, elle ne sera peut-être pas prête du premier coup, mais son destin est tout tracé. _

— _Si tu le dis, cela doit être vrai. » _

_Dans un hurlement effarant, les Hollows chargèrent toute la troupe de Shinigamis. Le but de l'exercice étant tout simple : être le dernier à pouvoir se tenir debout, parmi les Shinigamis et les Hollows. Bien entendu, le meurtre ne devait pas avoir lieu, mais tous les coups pouvaient être permis … Et je n'avais peut-être pas encore totalement assimilée cela. _

Le son des nombreuses lames sortant de leur fourreau résonnèrent brièvement, avant que ceux qui briguaient le Zanpakutô Divin ne se lancèrent d'un seul mouvement, pour affronter ces grandes bêtes. Des créatures démoniaques, nées du mal et qui ont encore grandies au Reiôkyu. Cela pouvait paraître surprenant, mais il fallait bien un moyen pour la Division Zéro de repérer ceux qui formeront l'élite des Shinigamis : ainsi, les plus puissants Hollows se retrouvaient capturés par un corps expéditionnaire, constamment en mouvement, qui ramenait les spécimens les plus intéressants, ceux-ci étant ensuite littéralement entrainés entre quatre murs, à l'abri des regards.

Il n'y avait pas d'armée à proprement parler, au sein de la Division Zéro. Les Capitaines suffisaient amplement, en plus donc de la Brigade d'Expédition. Et ceux qui n'allaient pas réussir dans cette épreuve … retourneront auprès de leur famille. Parfois même, dans le monde d'en bas. Au moins auront-ils appris à se défendre, au cas où le pire arriverait, même si cela était inenvisageable.

Les grognements se multiplièrent, sous les regards attentifs des juges. Le temps lui aussi, commençait à filer. De même, le sang et son odeur âcre se répandit dans les travées, des morceaux de chair déchiquetés en étant la cause. Netsujô se débrouillait à merveille. La dextérité dont elle faisait preuve dans le maniement du sabre à son âge, la plaçait sur une voie royale pour une place dans l'élite. Des douze Shinigamis ayant commencé l'opération, ne restait plus que deux valides. Les dix autres étaient soit inconscients, soit morts. Quelques Hollows aux hurlements stridents continuaient à arpenter les environs, cherchant toujours leur victime et étant en plus particulièrement agités avec toute l'effusion de sang.

Un de ces monstres fonça directement sur la future Garde Royale, qui se trouvait déjà recouverte de sang ennemi, le regard légèrement plissé et vide. L'épée frappa de nouveau, s'abattant aussi vite que l'éclair, tranchant sans ménagement la tête de la bête, cette dernière s'écroulant au sol. La jeune femme porta ensuite son regard sur la droite, où l'autre Shinigami se trouvait être aux prises avec les deux derniers Hollows. Ces derniers frappaient rapidement, et commençaient à l'acculer sérieusement.

Devait-elle aller lui prêter main-forte ? Son grand-père lui a pourtant rappelé à maints reprises : il ne fallait penser qu'à soi, au cours de ces épreuves. Devenir un membre de la Garde Royale, pouvoir porter Tasogane était un privilège réservé à une minorité de personne. Il n'y avait aucune place pour la solidarité dans ce genre de situation.

_Mais quand même … _

Les yeux crépuscules de la jeune Kakusu se tournaient dans les environs. Les autres Shinigamis agonisants, gémissant de douleur, l'interpellèrent. Devait-elle laisser ces choses se produire ? Les Gardes Royaux ne protégeaient-ils pas ce monde et ses habitants ? Cela dit, elle avait subi un lourd entraînement pour réagir face à cette situation. Empoignant son épée à vive allure, Netsujô disparu à l'aide de son shunpô, pour apparaître juste derrière un Hollow, frappant de son épée la cheville de ce dernier, et la tranchant sec sur le coup. Hurlant de douleur, la créature chuta, tandis que son congénère tourna immédiatement la tête vers le responsable.

Netsujô frappa de nouveau rapidement, dirigeant son épée vers la tête du monstre, mais celui-ci parvint à bloquer le coup à l'aide de son imposante patte gauche. Violemment, il répondit à l'assaut, projetant la jeune femme sur le sol, contre lequel elle s'écrasa lourdement, poussant un léger gémissement de douleur.

Le jeune homme dans son dos demeura les yeux écarquillés, n'exerçant pas le moindre mouvement, alors que le Hollow ne s'intéressait plus à lui, mais bien davantage à l'intruse. Hurlant de nouveau, la créature s'apprêta à donner le coup de grâce. Une lueur verdâtre explosa littéralement de sa mâchoire. D'un réflexe, la cible agita sa lame, pour bloquer, dévier l'assaut. Mais cette lueur continua … et heurta le visage de la Shinigami juvénile. Celle-ci sentit une violente sensation de brûlure lui envahir le visage, l'éblouir, l'aveugler … de … l'acide ? Elle ne le voyait pas, mais du sang coulait littéralement de ses yeux. Dans les gradins, une forme de consternation s'empara du jury. La plus talentueuse des deux candidats s'apprêtait à perdre ?

Alors que le hurlement du Hollow se fit de nouveau entendre, Netsujô perçu que ce dernier se rapprochait inexorablement de lui. Avant qu'un bruit de lame ne fasse couler abondamment son sang, ce dernier se déversant directement sur l'adolescente aux cheveux vermeils. L'autre … Shinigami … ?

« — Je suis le seul à encore être en état valide. Souffla la voix du concerné, en tournant les talons. »

Parmi les membres du jury, un léger vent d'effroi se répandait. L'issue leur paraissait relativement inattendue, mais pouvaient-ils en faire autrement ? L'ingéniosité, savoir profiter de la situation et en tirer profit faisait aussi partie des aptitudes requises pour atteindre et rester dans l'élite.

« — Yamarenko Ryusai. Tonna lentement la voix de Rikuchi Roshin, en se redressant. Tu as su tirer parti de la situation et tu es effectivement le dernier debout. »

_Tirer parti de la situation … _

_Je ne voyais guère les choses de cette façon. Mes yeux me faisaient souffrir, atrocement. Personne ne me tendait la main. Parce qu'on ne tend pas la main aux faibles dans la logique de la Garde Royale. Mais … je refusais de laisser ma faiblesse l'emporter. Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais travaillé dur pour ça. Quel but mon existence aurait-elle pu prétendre avoir, si j'échouais dans cette épreuve ? _

_« — Lève-toi. »_

_Une voix me l'ordonnait. Et étrangement, toute la noirceur qui m'entourait se mettait lentement à changer. Je savais bien que mes paupières demeuraient fermées, mais je commençais pourtant à trouver des formes, ici et là. De l'énergie spirituelle. Je voyais … de l'énergie spirituelle, celle de tous les êtres autour de moi. Je ne savais guère pourquoi. _

« — Je … suis encore valide. »

Sous les yeux surpris des autres personnes présentes, Yamarenko y compris, Netsujô se redressa. Les paupières closes et ensanglantées, la Shinigami titubante souleva son épée, en direction de celui qu'elle avait sauvé. Celui-ci plissa légèrement le regard. Rikuchi Roshin eut également le même type de réaction, avant de se rasseoir aux côtés des autres hauts gradés.

« — Netsujô Kakusu est encore apte à continuer. Alors comme le veut l'épreuve … affrontez-vous, et que le plus compétent l'emporte. »

Gôsei Kakusu dans les tribunes avait bien cru que tous les efforts fournis jusqu'à aujourd'hui tombaient à l'eau. Mais sa disciple et petite-fille avait su relever la tête. Il ne manquerait pas de la réprimander pour sa naïveté, mais pour l'heure, son attention se portait bien plus sur l'évolution de la bataille. D'autant plus que lui-même, avait ressenti une étrange chose, quelques secondes précédent le redressement de celle qui portait son nom.

Yamarenko Ryusai, un Shinigami de taille moyenne —pour un adolescent—, cheveux noirs, petite queue de cheval … physique assez banal. Cela dit : Netsujô ne voyait plus rien de ces détails-là. Il s'agissait d'une source d'énergie. Source d'énergie qu'elle allait dompter.

« — Tu ne devrais pas te faire plus de mal. Un Shinigami aveugle ne peut pas me faire de mal. »

Tuer l'adversaire n'était pas toléré. Mais il pouvait bien lui régler son compte sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Rapidement, le jeune candidat fonça sur sa cible, dans le but de la prendre sur son flanc. Utiliser le son pour la désorienter, s'avérerait probablement efficace. Courir d'un côté, pour attaquer de l'autre …

Netsujô, elle, demeura immobile. Son épée tremblotait presque dans sa main droite, au même rythme que ses jambes …

Et l'impact se produisit, au bout de quelques instants. Les yeux de Yamorenko se teintèrent de surprise : un violent coup de garde venait de fracasser son poignet, tordu sous cet amas de violence ?! Un hurlement de douleur accompagna chute, lorsqu'il fut frappé sur la côte par son assaillante.

« — Je ne suis pas aveugle. Articula lentement la concernée, en plantant son épée dans le sol, pour faire face à ses juges. »

Ceux-ci arboraient plutôt une mine satisfaite. Rikuchi Roshin ne tarda pas à se redresser, pour que sa voix retentisse de nouveau.

« — Netsujô Kakusu. Ton avenir est radieux. Annonça-t-il, d'un ton grave. »

_Ce jour-là, je me suis résignée. J'ai compris la logique de fonctionnement d'un Garde Royal. Ou tout du moins, d'un être souhaitant s'élever à ce rang-là. Terminé, toute forme de compassion. Si personne n'en montrait envers moi, je n'en montrerai aucune envers eux. Il fallait en rester à cette stricte logique, pour créer mon avenir. Ou pour emprunter celui créé pour moi. _

_L'avenir, que je ne voyais pas de mes propres yeux. _

_Parce que placée devant la grande Porte menant directement à la pièce où reposait le Zanpakutô Divin … mes yeux ne permettaient pas d'en voir la moindre texture. Deux années après les événements survenus au cours de l'entraînement, je n'ai jamais retrouvé mes facultés visuelles. Jamais. Aveugle, je l'étais réellement, au final. Les servantes que j'avais à mes côtés m'épaulaient, mais notre relation s'en tenait-là. Aucune trace d'affection, juste de l'obéissance. Je n'avais pas besoin d'amis. J'allais devenir une Garde Royale, et il restait encore des épreuves afin d'en arriver là. Ce qui arriva donc, deux années après. Durant lesquelles mon grand-père Gôsei décéda. Je me portais alors garante de son héritage. _

_Guidée dans mes affrontements par un écho lointain, j'emportai chaque bataille. Ces batailles qui me permirent dorénavant de me tenir ici, de lever ma main avec quelque hésitation. Lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en contact, avec la paroi froide et métallique de la porte, je ressentais déjà un grand pouvoir. Entrant lentement, l'énergie que je pouvais simplement apercevoir gagnait absolument tout l'espace._

_« — Je t'attendais, élue de cette ère. Résonna alors une voix. »_

_Une forte énergie m'enveloppa, une chaleur à la fois puissante et réconfortante. D'un pas un peu récalcitrant, presque intimidé, j'entrai. La porte dans mon dos, se referma d'elle-même. Je ne voyais vraiment rien, cette fois-ci. Je me retrouvai simplement plongée dans un monde de lumière brûlante, sans aucune route. Si ce n'était celle entendue par mon ouïe._

_« — Avance, élue. Tonna de nouveau la voix précédemment entendue. »_

_Sans répondre oralement, je suivis l'ordre. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Je pouvais ressentir tout le pouvoir … de l'être m'adressant la parole. Cette parole provenait-elle de l'épée ? Arrivant toute proche de ce que je devinai aisément être la source du pouvoir, ma main se leva lentement. Et au vu de la texture que mes doigts rencontraient … je n'avais pas tort. Une grande chaleur envahit tout mon corps._

_« — Écoute-moi, élue. Murmura de nouveau la voix. Pour sceller notre accord, pose ton sang sur ma lame. Souffla-t-il. »_

_Je m'exécutai alors sans broncher, serrant l'épée avec un peu de vigueur, jusqu'à ce que quelques gouttes de sang ne coulent, le long du sabre dont je ne faisais que deviner la forme._

_« — Maintenant, dis mon vrai nom. Articula lentement l'être, qui se révélait forcément être le Zanpakutô pour lequel j'avais tant suée. Toi qui a combattu en mon nom … tu as dû l'entendre, au fond de toi._

— _**Tsugare **_… »

_Des vertiges, des étranges sensations … un immense pouvoir qui jaillissait depuis la lame. Pour une personne lambda, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'un tel amas d'énergie se révélerait assourdissant. Moi-même, entrainée depuis ma tendre enfance, je fus déboussolée. Tel se révélait être le pouvoir … d'un Dieu du Monde Spirituel. Je ressentis le paradoxe de douces et puissantes flammes m'entourer, avant … qu'une main, des doigts, ne me touchèrent, caressant doucement ma joue, pour monter jusqu'à mes yeux fermés. Je ne résistai pas à cette étreinte_

_« — Ouvre les yeux, maintenant. » _

_Après deux ans d'obscurantisme, j'ouvris les yeux sur un monde coloré. Tout le pouvoir concentré … donnait une sérieuse migraine. Mon corps et mon âme se faisaient littéralement écrasés, par ce contact direct avec un être que je n'avais jamais côtoyé d'aussi près jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Finalement, après des secondes de flottement, durant lesquels aucun de nous n'ouvrit la bouche, mes yeux se fermèrent de nouveau. Je sentis mon corps chuter, être rattrapé et délicatement déposé, avant de m'évanouir totalement, dans un pays sombre. Pays sombre qui me permettait néanmoins de revoir l'avenir, avec une once d'espoir. J'avais la sensation … que ce monde dans lequel je marchai silencieusement, allait changer …_

_« — Netsujô Kakusu. Moi, Tsugare, Dieu des Flammes du Monde des Esprits, est maintenant lié à toi. Je soignerai ta cécité … mais pas entièrement. Tu retrouveras une plénitude visuelle à chaque fois que tu feras appel à moi dans mon intégralité, et donc … temporairement. Tu ne pourras pas oublier ton passé, ce que tu as vécu. Mais maintenant … nos destins sont liés, et c'est un nouveau monde qui s'offre à toi. Fais donc les bons choix, et tâche de ne pas le regretter … » _

_C'est aussi une phrase que je t'ai dite, Kirio. Tu es apparue avec une joie de vivre qui a perturbé mon quotidien, je ne saurai comment l'expliquer. Je ne saurai pas non plus expliquer ce qui m'a poussé à m'attacher à toi … _

_Dimension Royale — Montagne Sérénité, Aujourd'hui. _

« — Tu es bien silencieuse, Capitaine Royale. Affirma lentement une Lyrène qui ne bougeait plus beaucoup également, se contentant d'observer les mouvements éventuels de son adversaire. »

Celle-ci n'avait, effectivement, pas esquissé beaucoup de geste depuis quelques secondes. Cela n'importait guère réellement la Cavalière aux yeux améthyste, qui pouvait se permettre de prendre de telles libertés.

Netsujô, elle, plissa doucement le regard. Son Zanpakutô rouge se leva, tandis que son énergie rougeoyante continuait de l'entourer.

« — Je n'ai pas besoin d'être bavarde pour t'éliminer. Répliqua la Shinigami, le sol tremblant dans les environs. »

Les grandes ailes de feu se déployèrent, soulevant une poussière lourde et teintée de cendres dans l'air. Lyrène ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, se contentant de river son regard sur la puissante Shinigami en face d'elle, qui approchait à vitesse bien élevée. Le Zanpakutô à la teinte rubis s'écrasa violemment, mais directement sur le sol. Cette action fit légèrement tiquer la Garde Royale : le sol s'écrasa sous la puissance du coup, générant directement une véritable fissure. Mais les faits démontraient surtout que sa cible avait été capable de s'extirper de l'assaut.

« — Ta vitesse de déplacement n'est pas beaucoup plus impressionnante. Tonna lentement Lyrène. Il semblerait néanmoins … que tes facultés de perception aient grandement augmenté. Je ne peux pas me glisser juste à côté de toi sans que tu ne me remarques … et quant à ton niveau de puissance, il est d'une autre dimension …

— Tu commences à te répéter. Siffla Kakusu, en fusillant du regard son adversaire. Si tu ne comptes pas montrer tout ton pouvoir, ça te regarde. Mais je ne t'épargnerai pas.

— Ce n'est pas encore dit que j'ai besoin de le faire pour te vaincre. Articula la Cavalière du Destin, en soulevant sa faux. »

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à briller d'une nouvelle lueur : rapidement, Netsujô reconnu les nombreux pieux d'énergie pourpre lancés précédemment. Encore une fois, cette Lyrène lançait sa cage, le Meikushô. Mais désormais, la Shinigami aux cheveux crépusculaires avait bien une solution : l'aura brillante autour d'elle illumina les environs, avant que la Capitaine ne s'envole directement vers la femme au teint pâle. Dans son sillage, Tsugare anéantit alors simplement toutes les lumières tranchantes lancées par la subordonnée des Enfers, qui ne perdit pas son air habituel. Au dernier moment, la Cavalière évita l'attaque, les flammes calcinant l'air lui-même, sans atteindre donc Lyrène, celle-ci se posant sur le sol, à quelques mètres en bas.

La Garde Royale tourna rapidement son visage dans sa direction, avant de soulever sa main gauche.

« — _Bakudo n°61 : __**Rikujokorô**__._ »

Les Shinigamis Royaux maniaient les sorts de kidô à la perfection, il y avait peu de doute à ce sujet. Ressentant immédiatement l'énergie spirituelle se matérialiser autour d'elle, la Cavalière à la chevelure ébène s'échappa, laissant la prison de lumière se refermer dans le vide. Cette Shinigami autoritaire de nature souhaitait-elle répondre à ses enfermements successifs ?

Cela importait peu aux yeux de Lyrène, qui réapparu rapidement dans le dos de Netsujô, prête à faire abattre son arme. Mais une nouvelle fois, l'attaque fut désamorcée, par les ailes de feu : celles-ci agirent rapidement comme un bouclier et repoussèrent l'assaillante, sans oublier que la Shinigami tournoya rapidement dans son mouvement dans le même but. Cette action l'offrit d'ailleurs un bon champ de vision et un angle d'attaque des plus intéressants.

« — _Kafugôto._ »

La lumière rouge pure se forma de nouveau sur la lame du Zanpakutô, avant que d'un shunpô, Netsujô ne s'approcha de sa cible. Celle-ci entreprit alors au même instant de prendre une autre voie : peine perdue, la Garde Royale avait très bien su anticiper et même voir, ce mouvement. Là résidait peut-être bien la clé pour contrebalancer la vitesse effarante de cette femme : trouver le point où elle s'arrêterait, la prenant ainsi au moment où elle ne pourrait pas reprendre immédiatement une allure très soutenue … Le Zanpakutô Divin s'abattit … et manqua de nouveau sa cible, à quelques mèches de cheveux près. Les yeux de Netsujô traduisirent la surprise bien présente dans son esprit, alors qu'une vive douleur la frappa directement au niveau du ventre : une lumière pourpre, sphérique la propulsa à quelques mètres plus haut, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se débarrasser de l'attaque, récupérant au passage son souffle.

Lyrène, elle, se tenait un petit peu plus bas.

« — Humaine, tu oublies que je peux aussi anticiper tes mouvements. Ici, je suis trop éloignée pour que les particules d'énergie que tu laisses dans ton sillage puissent te servir d'arme … »

Bien que le reconnaître à haute voix serait une tâche trop ardue pour sa fierté, Netsujô devait bien admettre que cette Cavalière n'avait pas tort. Sous-estimer les facultés intellectuelles de l'ennemi ne devait en aucun cas apparaître au cours d'une bataille, et la Shinigami Royale l'avait bien appris aux cours de ses nombreuses années de travail intensif.

Cela dit, rester plantée-là ne devait pas être une option. Saisissant son Zanpakutô à deux mains, la Capitaine du Feu leva le sabre au-dessus de sa tête, avant de concentrer davantage d'énergie : au bout de quelques secondes, des flammes très pures en jaillirent, mêlant toujours cet effet de lumière brillant au feu incandescent, et dessinant au final très rapidement l'image d'un grand phénix. Celui-ci différait légèrement de celui créé lors du Shikai. Plus imposant, et aux mouvements plus fluides paradoxalement. Lyrène en déduisit rapidement qu'il devait probablement se montrer plus rapide. La Shinigami fit immédiatement abattre son Zanpakutô, lançant sa création à l'attaque.

Il fallait bien tester les capacités de cette chose pour en connaître le degré de dangerosité : c'était ainsi que raisonnait la Cavalière vêtue de noir. Attendant le moment propice, celui où le phénix serait trop près et emporté par son élan pour disposer d'une bonne manœuvrabilité, la Cavalière disparut, juste sur le côté de la créature, avant de faire abattre sa faux directement sur le cou de l'être enflammé. Comme la dernière fois, la décapitation fonctionna. Pourtant, quelque chose de différent semblait se produire …

« — _Kuratsu._ »

Ce fut au tour de la Cavalière d'être prise de court : la créature ailée scintilla d'une lueur aveuglante, avant de se désintégrer dans une déflagration puissante, juste à côté d'une Lyrène totalement emportée par le souffle terrible de l'explosion, que Netsujô semblait même manipuler par quelques mouvements de son sabre, dirigeant ainsi tout cet amas de flammes, droit vers le sol. Un choc violent se produisit ainsi, soulevant une grande fumée noire au passage. Par le biais d'un shunpô, la Capitaine revint rapidement plus proche du lieu d'impact, balayant ensuite le voile opaque par un battement de ses ailes ardentes. En-dessous, Lyrène se trouvait allongée sur le ventre, dans un petit bain de sang fumant. Son manteau de fourrure noire n'avait —étonnamment— pas été calciné, mais simplement déchiré en quelques parties, laissant à découvert son avant-bras droit d'un blanc toujours bien pâle, même si dorénavant ensanglanté, bien que sa main demeurait toujours gantée.

« — C'est un vêtement résistant. Constata Netsujô, en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

— Il comporte des facultés défensives semblables aux armures des deux autres, en plus faibles. Articula lentement Lyrène, entre deux légers gémissements. Mais … ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. J'ai vraiment eu tort … de te sous-estimer de la sorte.

— Je t'ai déjà vu découper mon phénix. Répondit calmement son interlocutrice. Et comme tu as pu le remarquer … il fait aussi partie des particules d'énergie que je peux faire exploser avec mon Kuratsu.

— … Bien. Souffla Lyrène, désormais redressée. Je ne pensais pas qu'un Shinigami pourrait me forcer à faire ça … _Shikusei Michi... _»

La Cavalière du Destin récupéra également sa faux, avant qu'une aura ténébreuse ne commence à l'entourer. Son adversaire n'esquissa également pas le moindre geste, plutôt prudente vis-à-vis de la suite des événements. Et au bout de quelques secondes seulement, l'énergie spirituelle dégagée par la jeune femme, en apparence, aux longs cheveux noirs, commença à changer.

Étrangement, tout cet afflux d'énergie semblait presque faire souffrir la Cavalière elle-même, sa main se posa sur son front, tandis qu'elle poussa quelques légers et discrets râles de douleur, visiblement prise d'une violente migraine. Celle qui se trouvait en face nota rapidement que de sombres nuages s'agitaient au-dessus du champ de bataille, de façon quasiment circulaire. De véritables éclairs noirs frappèrent également, infligeant leur grognement sourd et menaçant. Ces mêmes éclairs frappèrent dans tous les environs, autour de Lyrène et de son adversaire. Chaque coup apporta un air sombre à l'environ … oui, une brume ténébreuse même, se levait doucement, alors que Lyrène releva doucement son visage, laissant voir son air pâle, avec l'œil droit, totalement noir.

« — Tous les humains ont un destin. Tous finissent par l'accomplir … qu'ils le veuillent ou non … »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : BEGINNING OF THE DARK AGES**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Shikusei Michi : **Éveil du Destin : Chemin de la Mort.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « L'adversaire le plus agaçant qui soit » **

**Journaliste : **Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs ! Comme vous le voyez actuellement, je suis en train de reprendre de l'audience en m'incrustant dans les previews et je suis sûr que ma popularité ne va faire qu'augmenter. Débarrassons-nous tout de suite du prochain chapitre, nommé _Beginning Of The Dark Ages, _pour nous concentrer sur notre sujet du jour … à savoir … qui est l'adversaire le plus agaçant qui soit !

**Kariya Jin : **Très clairement Kurosaki Ichigo durant l'Arc des Bounts. Il venait toujours interrompre mes combats et faire son Bankai devant moi. C'était soûlant à en périr, ne vous étonnez pas si ma côte de popularité a grandement diminué auprès des téléspectateurs après ça.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je suis d'accord. Kurosaki Ichigo se mêle toujours de tout. Je dominerai le monde actuellement s'il n'était pas venu avec son pouvoir surcheaté qu'il obtient en une heure. Même Sangoku ne fait pas autant lorsqu'il va sur Namek pour battre pour pote FreeBox.

**Freezer : **Mdr. Elle était bonne.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Avec ses vieux pouvoirs de merde qui se résument à : Shunpô + Getsuga Tenshô + Hollowfication. Ouais il me fait chier sa race.

**Ginjô Kugo : **J'avoue, je suis d'accord avec-

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Ta gueule toi. Même si Kurosaki est bien chiant, toi t'es pas un adversaire alors fais pas chier.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Je vois. Une bande de _haters _qui ne supportent pas d'avoir été laminés par moi. Pas ma faute si vous ne valez pas mon Bankai. Et mon Getsuga Tenshô Ultime, pas vrai Aizen ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je te signale que Sacha n'a jamais remporté la Ligue Pokémon en 18 saisons.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Et ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Rien, sombre créature insignifiante. Un Fantominus dans toute sa médiocrité.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Vous êtes sérieux à croire que Kurosaki est l'adversaire le plus chiant ? C'est clairement Ichimaru. Il ouvre sa gueule plus que n'importe qui, croit qu'il est drôle, sourit tout le temps et triche. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pire.

**Ichimaru Gin : **LOOOL ça y est, depuis quand je triche moi ? Lancer une manche sur la tête de quelqu'un et l'agresser c'est de la triche ?! Moi au moins mon Zanpakutô n'a pas été nommé _« Zoimura » _par les fansubs français, hein … L'adversaire le plus chiant, c'est Toushirou Hitsugawa parce qu'il est petit et difficile à viser. MDR.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Appelle-moi bien !

**Ichimaru Gin : **C'pas ma faute, je fais la même chose que les fansubs …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **MDR.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Ah, ma blague était bonne, hein ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Nan en fait je me suis imaginé un Hitsugaya Toshirô avec ta tête, Gin. C'était marrant.

**Tout le monde :** …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Cherchez pas, le mec le plus chiant c'est clairement Aizen. Le gars ouvre toujours sa putain de gueule pendant qu'il se bat, croit qu'il est invincible en ressemblant à de plus en plus à rien du tout, et tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Kurosaki Ichigo. Es-tu vraiment Kurosaki Ichigo ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bah voilà. Encore une réplique de merde. Tu croyais que j'étais qui, hein ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **FDP.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Traite pas ma mère, enfoiré !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tout de suite les grands mots. Ça veut juste dire Face de Poisson. Mais bon, ton manque intellectuel est trop important pour que je puisse y remédier.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais, tu crois que je vais te croire ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **NTM.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Et là je comprends quoi ? Nettoie ton moteur ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Nique ta mère. Tu ne comprends pas ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **ENFLURE !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **On s'énerve facilement à ce que je vois. Pourtant il y a bien pire que moi : connaissez-vous Lille Barro ? Non seulement son nom ressemble à une ville française, mais il n'y a guère plus chiant, non ?

**Kyôraku Shunsui (hoche la tête) : **Heureusement qu'il ne va pas apparaître dans _Rising Hell. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Et Yhwach, Pernida et sa bande sont chiants aussi. Sérieusement, Bleach c'est devenu trop nul sans moi.

**Ishida Uryû : **L'adversaire le plus agaçant c'est Kurosaki, je suis d'accord. Si j'étais un adversaire, je me pendrai devant toutes tes victoires illogiques.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Exact. Kurosaki Ichigo, lis l'interview que nous avons eu ensembles pour comprendre à quel point tu agaces le monde.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **En fait vous êtes juste jaloux parce que je suis populaire et pas vous. C'est comme ça la vie.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Sinon à part Kurosaki, le Senoshin est bien chiant aussi. Vous vous rappelez ce fils de sa mère le castor ?!

**Neliel Tu Oderschvank : **Je crois que tu peux inventer d'autres insultes plus créatives que ça …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **C'est moi l'adversaire le plus agaçant. Parce que je suis invincible.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **D'où tes deux morts.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Idiot. J'ai fait exprès de mourir pour qu'il y ait du suspens.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Et si on coupait la preview ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Y'a Peter dans Pokémon Argent aussi. Il est impossible à battre au début, j'ai recommencé plein de fois pour battre son Dracolosse niveau 50.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Tu crois que Kai dans Beyblade VForce est facile à battre ou quoi ?

**Tout le monde : **…


	100. Beginning Of The Dark Ages

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Netsujô Kakusu se remémore quelques événements passés de son existence, notamment son accès au titre de Garde Royal. Elle continue ensuite son combat face à la Cavalière du Destin, Lyrène, qui finit par libérer un pouvoir plus que conséquent … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER C : BEGINNING OF THE DARK AGES**_

**L**es cieux s'agitaient. Le sol en faisait de même. Tout autour de Lyrène, un décor apocalyptique commençait à prendre place, les pierres ne cessaient de se désagréger, s'envolant vers les cieux avant de disparaître de manière totalement désordonnée. Les éclairs noirs se multipliaient d'ailleurs autour de la Cavalière, dévastant toujours plus les environs. Placée à quelques mètres, Netsujô pouvait ressentir tout ce pouvoir écrasant. Les Cavaliers du Diable possédaient une aura monstrueuse, si chacun d'entre eux pouvait effectuer le même genre de libération d'énergie.

« — Tu es trop prétentieuse pour avoir voulu effectuer ça dès le début ? Murmura la Garde Royale, en contemplant l'air sombre de son adversaire.

— Tu te trompes. Souffla la concernée. Je préfère ne pas utiliser ces pouvoirs. Sa Majesté nous ordonne de le faire en dernier recours.

— Je t'aurai poussée à tes limites ? Déclara lentement la Shinigami.

— Tu peux essayer de provoquer … mais c'est inutile. Observe donc … _humaine. _Les Cavaliers disposent d'un pouvoir qu'aucun Shinigami ne pourra jamais atteindre … »

La faux de la concernée avait subie quelques changements, mais peu conséquents, se résumant au gain de quelques centimètres pour la double-lame. En revanche, Netsujô pu apercevoir, outre l'œil devenu entièrement noir, quelques signes étranges sur le corps de Lyrène, son avant-bras droit étant à découvert. Un seul mouvement de la Cavalière suffit à faire trembler le sol, tandis que la brume ténébreuse gagnait de plus en plus d'ampleur, seule la lumière dégagée par le Bankai de Netsujô offrant un point d'espoir dans cet océan grandissant de ténèbres. La Capitaine restait sur ses gardes, prête à réagir au moindre coup. Premier coup qui ne tarda pas à arriver, lorsque Lyrène s'élança, provoquant une secousse réelle dans les alentours, le sol étant écrasé par son pouvoir.

Une violente explosion entièrement ténébreuse s'en suivie, _'éblouissant' _le secteur d'une grande lumière noire.

Placée en hauteur, Kirio Hikifune ne pouvait cacher son air abasourdi. Les Cavaliers du Diable … disposaient tous d'un pouvoir aussi titanesque ? Si c'était le cas … alors … il se pourrait fort bien, que la Division Zéro, ne soit pas à la hauteur …

Violemment, Netsujô Kakusu s'écrasa sur le sol, se redressant néanmoins dans la foulée. La faux de Lyrène ne l'avait pas touchée directement, la Capitaine ayant su s'en sortir par un shunpô effectué au millimètre près. Mais l'explosion en revanche, fut particulièrement violente et concentrée en énergie spirituelle. Relevant sa tête, et déployant ses grandes ailes de feu, la Shinigami recherchait actuellement une solution face à ce sombre problème. Lyrène se posa violemment, juste en face d'elle, sous son regard légèrement surpris.

« — Parviens-tu à comprendre … pourquoi nous n'utilisons pas ce pouvoir constamment … ? »

La faux s'abattit violemment. Netsujô souleva immédiatement Tsugare pour répondre à la l'assaut, mais fut sérieusement secouée, reculant sur de nombreux mètres. Avant qu'elle ne ressente en plus, la présence de la Cavalière dans son dos. Bon sang … cela recommençait. Elle ne parvenait plus à lire correctement ses mouvements.

« — Si nous le faisions … Murmura la Cavalière. L'équilibre serait rompu … »

Plissant le regard, Netsujô fit immédiatement abattre son Zanpakutô Divin dans son dos, dégageant de grandes flammes lumineuses, provoquant ainsi une nouvelle explosion violente, dégradant plus encore, si c'était réellement possible, cette montagne. Mais évidemment, l'attaque n'avait pas touchée sa cible : Lyrène se retrouva de nouveau dans le dos de son adversaire, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, lui donnant un air particulièrement menaçant. La faux frappa de nouveau, et cette fois-ci, le sang gicla à foison : la jambe gauche de Netsujô fut lacérée fort violemment, avant que cette dernière ne s'éloigne, au moyen de ses grandes ailes enflammées et remplies du désir de combattre.

« — Tu veux me faire croire que vous avez quelque chose à faire de l'équilibre de ce monde ? Siffla la Shinigami, en s'élevant légèrement dans les cieux, les deux mains jointes sur son épée.

— En effet. Sa Majesté ne souhaite pas annihiler toute forme de vie. Articula lentement la Cavalière, se retrouvant tout juste dans le dos de son adversaire, lui soufflant presque ces mots dans son oreille. »

La Garde Royale répondit par un coup d'épée violent, mais qui ne toucha encore une fois pas sa cible, qui avait reculé de quelques mètres, avant de soulever sa faux. Celle-ci explosa littéralement d'énergie ténébreuse, engloutissant encore davantage l'air devenu presque suffocant. De nombreux pieux ténébreux explosèrent, pour foncer directement sur la Shinigami. Celle-ci plissa son regard, son aura brûlante l'entourant toujours, avant que son sabre ne se mette en opposition : Netsujô recula sensiblement, suite à la répétition des attaques contre sa lame, qui tenait malgré tout bon.

Néanmoins, la Shinigami aux cheveux crépusculaires disparue l'instant suivant, évitant le tranchant dangereux de la faux du destin de Lyrène.

« — Plutôt bien anticipé. Concéda lentement la Cavalière, en observant la montée aux cieux de son adversaire, qui se stoppa, pour planter son regard dans celui de son adversaire.

— Tu pensais que tout ça allait m'effrayer ? Maugréa la Garde Royale. J'ai un travail à accomplir. _Kuratsu._ »

Lyrène l'aurait presque oublié : la Shinigami avait laissé dans son sillage les particules de feu qui se dégageaient constamment de son corps. Ainsi, une nouvelle explosion de flammes se produisit … avant que celle-ci ne soit totalement éteinte, étouffée par une pression réelle de tout l'ombre des environs. La Capitaine devait bien admettre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose.

« — Cette brume n'était pas faite pour décorer. Affirma lentement Lyrène. Tout ce qui se dégage autour de moi … est de l'énergie spirituelle que je peux utiliser, comme tu sembles l'avoir compris … »

Étant donné que tout autour des deux belligérantes, une immense brume ténébreuse venait de faire irruption, sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde et que cela continuait encore … autant dire que Netsujô se trouvait dans une situation bien peu confortable. Si cette Lyrène dégageait constamment de l'énergie sombre qui se matérialisait comme étant de la brume noire … tenter de s'échapper de ce rideau sombre ne ferait qu'accentuer le périmètre d'action de cette Cavalière. Il fallait alors l'affronter.

« — Ne mésestime pas tes ennemis. Avertit la Capitaine au regard ardent. »

La Shinigami leva son épée au rubis éclatant, avant que des flammes pures n'en jaillissent, sous l'œil plutôt attentif de son adversaire. Les flammes ne tardèrent pas à prendre la forme … de plusieurs grands phénix dégageant une forte chaleur et une forte lumière. Au moins dix, à vue d'œil. Que cette Shinigami puisse contrôler autant de choses avec forte énergie condensée à la fois, pouvait réellement être très impressionnant.

Sachant qu'en plus, avec Tsugare, cette femme pouvait faire exploser les particules de feu à chaque instant … lancer ces phénix revenait presque à utiliser des missiles surdimensionnés, à tête chercheuse. L'atmosphère se réchauffa ainsi grandement, alors que les grands volatiles enflammés fonçaient en direction de la Cavalière du Destin. Celle-ci ne bougea pas vraiment de sa place, avant de disparaître, pour éviter un souffle particulièrement dangereux. Néanmoins, les créations brûlantes de Netsujô ne foncèrent pas tous bêtement : apparemment, la Shinigami pouvait manier leur déplacement, et deux grandes créatures jaillirent de chaque côté de Lyrène, avant de cracher littéralement un puissant souffle de feu vers la cible. Celle-ci disparu de nouveau, et une explosion incandescente se produisit, résultant du choc entre les deux attaques.

« — Inutile de continuer avec ça. Murmura la femme aux longs cheveux noirs. »

Une violente pression sombre, semblable à la précédente ayant neutralisé le Kuratsu de Netsujô, se produisit, et fit littéralement disparaître la création de Tsugare, sous l'œil bien courroucé de son utilisatrice. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de particule, rien d'utilisable. Néanmoins, d'autres attaques pouvaient être employées : il restait encore un certain nombre de phénix à lancer sur sa cible, pour ainsi effectuer un véritable orage de feu.

« — Humaine. Souffla la Cavalière aux yeux désormais bicolores. Tu sembles oublier que moi aussi, je peux attaquer … _Senhiun._ »

À peine les derniers mots prononcés, Netsujô ressentit d'étranges remous provenant de toute l'atmosphère sombre l'entourant. La Shinigami s'attendait bien à ce qu'elle tente une attaque de ce type, utilisant cette immensité noire. Mais ce qui arriva quelques secondes ensuite, ne pouvait guère être envisagé … des mains, des bras littéralement, entièrement constitués de ténèbres, entouraient la Garde Royale, et s'approchaient d'elle, lentement. Premier réflexe : la concernée tournoya sur elle-même, tout en déclenchant des flammes provenant directement de son Zanpakutô. L'effet fut gagnant, à première vue : les bras se désintégrèrent, balayés par les flammes incandescentes. Mais à peine furent-elles annihilées que leur silhouette se reforma, menaçant de plus belle la Shinigami Royale.

_Two Steps From Hell — He Who Brings The Night_

« — Accepter le destin, les humains ne le font jamais … pourtant, il s'agit de la chose la plus basique de l'univers. Ces mains du destin tendues vers toi te prennent … et tu ne peux y échapper. Retarder l'échéance, mais l'inévitable se produit toujours … »

De nouveau, le sang de la Capitaine du Feu coula. Et il s'agissait pourtant d'une simple main, qui lui attrapa le bras gauche : cela suffit à causer une petite mais condensée, explosion ténébreuse, provoquant ainsi une chute relativement importante d'hémoglobine. Les autres partirent également instantanément, cherchant à attraper la cible, l'emprisonnant ainsi dans une toute autre forme de prison …

« — … Sauf que tu n'es pas le destin. Siffla avec véhémence ladite cible, tandis que ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat brûlant. »

Les grands phénix encore présents, stoppèrent la poursuite vaine de Lyrène, pour se stopper vers celle qui avait fait appel à eux : immédiatement, leur bec s'ouvrit d'un mouvement, pour tirer une salve impressionnante de feu directement sur la Shinigami, sous le regard plutôt intrigué de la Cavalière. Une violente explosion se forma autour de Netsujô, repoussant ainsi les mains ténébreuses qui se tendaient vers elle. Tout cela fut ensuite rapidement balayé, par un mouvement d'épée, dispersant les flammes autour de la Shinigami, formant un petit cercle autour d'elle. Les bras sortis d'un monde de cauchemar ne pouvaient visiblement pas les passer, sans que cela n'arrache une expression particulière à l'envoyée des Enfers.

« — _Kafugôto_.

— Tu as absorbée toutes les flammes de tes propres créatures pour t'en servir comme arme ? »

Parce que cette fois-ci, une véritable lueur rouge et lumineuse explosa dans un tracé rectiligne, depuis le Zanpakutô Divin, pour foncer droit vers la Cavalière. Toutes les ombres présentes autour parurent chassées par cette avancée éclatante … jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion ne se produise. Netsujô plissa rapidement le regard : son attaque n'avait pas fonctionné, et Lyrène n'avait pas levé le moindre petit doigt. Une barrière de fumée noire, prenant la forme d'un bouclier, avait fait barrage pour empêcher Lyrène de subir le moindre dégât.

« — Je ne suis pas le destin. Répondit calmement l'être à l'œil entièrement noir. Je suis sa Cavalière. »

À l'instant suivant, la dangereuse faux sombre s'abattit et fit de nouveau frémir la lourde atmosphère ambiante. Par réflexe, la Garde Royale avait placé son épée en opposition, et fonçait droit vers le sol, à une allure plus que soutenue. Mais alors qu'elle cherchait à se rééquilibrer à l'aide du déploiement de ses grandes ailes, Lyrène lança un second assaut, frappant de nouveau Tsugare. Sa propriétaire chuta à une vitesse encore plus grande, s'écrasant sans aucune délicatesse sur le sol rocailleux des environs.

La douleur ressentie s'élevait particulièrement haut sur une échelle classique. Il fallait dire que cette chute s'était révélée être particulièrement ardue. Sérieusement secouée, Netsujô Kakusu cherchait encore à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, lorsque les pas de Lyrène la ramenèrent à la réalité. Étendue sur le sol, dans une flaque de sang encore chaude, la Shinigami sentait de plus en plus les forces de son corps s'amenuiser.

La faux s'écrasa violemment, cherchant à décapiter la Garde Royale, sans plus de cérémonie. Celle-ci roula rapidement sur le côté, pour échapper à un pareil sort. Son aile droite y resta, tranchée par l'arme macabre de la Cavalière. Mais au moins, sa vie fut-elle ainsi sauve. Lyrène ne laissa guère le temps à son adversaire de profiter de bien plus de répit : la faux frappa de nouveau, obligeant Netsujô à réagir, toujours en catastrophe, pour éviter de plus graves blessures. Trop souvent à son goût, cette dernière se retrouvait à réagir. L'avantage avait clairement penché dans le camp de la Cavalière. Reculant à chaque coup, la Shinigami parvenait néanmoins à sauver son existence, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes en plus. Mais il fallait amorcer un contre, au moins.

« — _Ku_-

— N'y pense pas. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déclencher de violentes vagues d'explosion, sur tout le périmètre, la Shinigami aux yeux du crépuscule sentit la présence de son adversaire dans son dos. Une sphère pourpre explosa directement dans celui-ci, projetant l'ainée des membres actuels de la Division Zéro, exception faite bien sûr de Rikuchi Roshin.

Se rattrapant toutefois sur le sol, de sa main gauche, Netsujô entreprit un changement dans ses plans, et la lumière pure et rougeoyante de son épée jaillie de nouveau, fonçant directement sur Lyrène. Encore une fois, avant même que l'attaque n'atteigne sa cible, un bouclier sombre formé de toute cette brume obscure protégea avec efficacité, tandis que la Cavalière marchait lentement en direction de sa future victime.

« — Ne comprends-tu pas … que te débattre est inutile ? Les ténèbres de ce monde écrivent sa destinée. Et je suis là pour la faire appliquer. »

Tandis que Lyrène souleva sa main gauche, les mouvements de la brume autour de Netsujô changèrent de nouveau. Encore ces mains … ?

Non, pas cette fois-ci. Ce furent de véritables pieux noirs qui fusèrent directement sur la Capitaine aux cheveux crépusculaires. Celle-ci plaça sa seule aile encore valide en guise de réponse, mais celle-ci se fit transpercer en un rien de temps. Ce n'est qu'au prix d'un réflexe salvateur que Netsujô parvint à éviter que le pieu sombre ne s'enfonce dans sa tête. Mais le problème restait néanmoins encore bien présent : d'autres ne tardèrent pas à prendre sa succession.

Entre shunpô et jets de flammes, la Shinigami s'en sortit finalement, mais encore une fois plutôt affaiblie et ensanglantée. Son souffle devenait plus lourd, au fil des secondes, et sa vision régénérée par son Bankai redevint lentement plus floue.

« — Tu faiblis, Netsujô Kakusu. Peut-être bien qu'une humaine ne peut pas supporter longtemps le pouvoir d'un Dieu, après tout. »

Un coup de pied violent heurta la hanche de la Shinigami, qui s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin, sur le sol. Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de se redresser, la Capitaine eut l'impression que la brume cherchait à l'étouffer. Et en effet, elle se trouvait actuellement dans une zone particulièrement dense. Après tout, il s'agissait de particules spirituelles que Lyrène maniait à sa guise, ici. Rien de très étonnant, donc … Rapidement, la pression devint encore plus forte, clouant la fière guerrière sur le sol. Celle-ci laissa échapper quelques faibles gémissements de douleur, alors que son ennemie s'approchait encore, prête à lui porter un coup fatal.

Toutes les ombres autour de Netsujô continuaient de pulluler, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement inverse ne se produise, sous le regard légèrement interloqué de celle qui commandait à ces ténèbres de façon quasiment absolue.

« — Ça suffit, Netsu-chan. Murmura la voix familière de Kirio Hikifune, qui venait de se poser à côté de celle à qui elle tenait tant. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu en penses, je suis venue t'aider. »

L'arrivée de la Garde Royale du Vent avait soulevé un important courant d'air, dispersant les ténèbres aux alentours, et permettant à son ainée de respirer un tant soit peu. Celle-ci plissa faiblement son regard, masquant au mieux sa faiblesse.

« — Kirio … »

_Au moins cette fois-ci, elle ne se trouvait plus seule … _

_Dimension Royale — Lac Pureté. _

Avant que Lyrène ne libère son plein-pouvoir, Taikai Meirô, lui, se trouvait toujours aux prises avec une autre Cavalière du Diable, à savoir Heisei, celle de la Purification. Pour l'heure, le Shinigami à la coiffure bleutée pataugeait simplement dans l'eau, jusqu'à atteindre une berge suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas avoir à souffrir d'une mauvaise attaque surpris de la part de son adversaire. Ébrouant légèrement son haori et shihakusho en-dessous, le Capitaine se craqua doucement le cou, avant de reporter son attention directement sur la femme aux cheveux blancs.

« — Alors tu me dis que Netsujô n'a pas la moindre chance contre ta pote aux cheveux noirs ?

— Oui. Les Cavaliers et les Shinigamis n'appartiendront jamais au même monde.

— J'allais le dire. Répliqua dans un petit sourire Taikai. Nous ne vivons pas dans la pourriture de l'Enfer, _nous._

— Dans peu de temps, ce sera le cas.

— C'est une menace ?

— Tu devrais te rendre. Tu ennuies tout le monde.

— Hé, je te rappelle qu'on est seuls ici …

— Tu m'ennuies moi. C'est déjà suffisant.

— Ouais, bon, reprenons le combat parce que là … »

Il fallait trouver une stratégie malgré tout. Bon, il pensait en avoir trouvé une dernièrement, une faille dans la Purification défensive de cette Cavalière, mais il s'est avéré que la suite des événements n'avait pas tout à fait abondé dans le sens escompté. Pointant son Zanpakutô vers Heisei, le Shinigami ne tarda pas à entreprendre de nouveau un assaut direct, frontal. Celle-ci laissa presque échapper un léger soupir désapprobateur, avant d'attraper la lame de son adversaire, sous le regard —faussement— traumatisé du Shinigami.

« — Je peux t'offrir un verre si tu refuses de te battre, un dîner en tête à tête avec moi ne se refuse pas.

— Tu es à court d'idées et tu essaies de draguer ton adversaire ? Murmura lentement la Cavalière.

— Tout de suite les grands mots, j'vous jure … je t'aurai prévenue. »

Les doigts d'Heisei commencèrent à se rigidifier, sous le regard toujours extrêmement calme de celle-ci. Du givre, encore. Ces tours-là avaient déjà été tentés par le Maître des Eaux du Monde des Esprits, mais sans le moindre succès apparent. Cette fois-ci encore, la glace ne fit pas long feu, disparaissant dans un éclat lumineux, sans que la Cavalière aux yeux clairs ne lâche néanmoins le sabre du Shinigami.

« — T'attendais-tu à un autre résultat ?

— Pas vraiment. Martela le Capitaine Aquatique. _Hado n°63 : __**Raikohô**__. »_

Le Zanpakutô Divin s'illumina soudainement, avant qu'une petite explosion ne se produise. Heisei lâcha prise, tandis qu'une petite fumée se leva sur les environs. Taikai, lui, amorça un vif mouvement de recul. Bon, il avait déjà effectué de meilleurs techniques, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais quand même … pour le moment, il parvenait à s'en sortir.

L'adversaire, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, avant que les résidus de foudre ne disparaissent lentement, dans la paume de sa main. Son visage marqué par un calme platonique. La jeune femme à la peau blanche souleva son épée, et s'apprêta de nouveau à lancer une offensive, dans le but de faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes ce Capitaine aux manières plus que douteuses. Mais à peine fit-elle quelques pas, que quelque chose de relativement inattendu se produisit à ses yeux : de nouveau, la subordonnée du Diable sentit un vent de froid sur son corps, emprisonnant sa main gauche.

« — Tu perds ton temps. Annonça-t-elle, d'un air las.

— Moi je ne crois pas. Rétorqua son interlocuteur, en affichant un petit sourire en coin. Tu peux purifier cette énergie si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. L'important étant que tu te sois arrêtée ici même. _Bamyûdashô._ »

Pour le coup, la Cavalière arqua légèrement les sourcils. Ses bottes touchaient actuellement … un étrange sceau bleu, un triangle. Celui-ci s'illumina grandement, avant qu'un torrent d'eau n'explose directement, en direction des cieux. Étrangement, il n'emporta absolument pas Heisei dans le courant, mais semblait plutôt former le même étrange triangle, d'une taille plus conséquente, emprisonnant littéralement la Cavalière.

« — Il va falloir que tu te méfies davantage des idiots dans mon genre, ils peuvent bien cacher leur jeu.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai effrayée par ça. Rétorqua calmement la Cavalière, en fermant lentement les paupières, tandis que son aura blanche l'entoura. »

Purifier cela ne devrait pas s'avérer beaucoup plus difficile que n'importe quelle autre chose. Pourtant … rien ne se produisit, quand bien même les pouvoirs de la Cavalière se déclenchèrent. Le triangle aqueux avec une eau hautement pressurisée continuait d'exister, sous l'œil interloqué de la prisonnière. Et … l'extérieur paraissait complètement différent, dorénavant. Heisei n'apercevait même plus la présence du Shinigami Royal. Que se passait-il … ?

Son épée s'abattit violemment contre la paroi aqueuse … qu'elle transperça. S'offrant ainsi une ouverture, la Cavalière s'élança à l'intérieur … avant de retourner exactement au même endroit.

« — Ahhh, tu m'entends, Cavalière de la Purification ? Retentit la voix désormais familière de Taikai Meirô.

— Mais je ne te vois plus. Compléta calmement la concernée, en portant différents regards autour de toi.

— Exact, je ne l'aurai pas dit mieux. Ricana doucement le Shinigami aux cheveux bleus. Car maintenant, tu es prisonnière du Triangle des Bermudes. Dans les temps anciens, on disait que les marins qui s'y perdaient ne retrouvaient jamais bon port … si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Ça n'explique pas grand-chose. Rétorqua la Cavalière. J'aurai dû …

— Purifier mon coup … ? Mais, vois-tu, mon _Bamyûdashô … _t'affecte, à partir du moment où les gouttes d'eau qui le forment te touche. Or … tu n'as pas purifié immédiatement mon attaque, je me trompe ? Dommage pour toi, maintenant, tu trouves en bonne situation de faiblesse, prisonnière de ton propre esprit. Et tu me laisses le champ bien libre. On va s'quitter là. »

Du point de vue de Taikai Meirô, Heisei n'avait pas bougé. Au contraire même, elle se trouvait absolument immobile, la tête légèrement baissée au milieu du triangle d'eau. Cette fois-ci, pas question de la rater. Son Zanpakutô Divin commandant aux mers se souleva, tandis que son énergie spirituelle augmenta en flèche, la pluie frappant le sol plus fort encore. Un véritable séisme se produisait dans les environs, les eaux du lac s'agitant fortement, sous l'accroissement constant du pouvoir appartenant au Shinigami Royal. Ce dernier ferma les paupières, avant de d'abaisser violemment son épée, en direction de son adversaire.

« — _Yasentei._ »

Une lumière bleue explosa depuis l'épée, et fonça toute allure, heurtant le triangle aqueux qui retenait toujours la Cavalière prisonnière. À cet instant, une gigantesque explosion aquatique s'éleva en direction des cieux, tandis que Meirô remarqua facilement le corps d'Heisei, projeté très violemment à une vingtaine de mètres, des gouttes de sang empourprant le sol détrempé des environs. La subordonnée du Diable chuta droit dans le lac, provoquant de violents remous après sa chute.

Le Capitaine ne laissa guère planter le suspens bien longtemps : de sa main gauche, il effectua un geste partant vers le haut, et ce faisant, l'eau du lac semblait lui répondre instantanément : un geyser violent provoqua la sortie forcée d'une Heisei complètement trempée, et ensanglantée au niveau du ventre. Celle-ci heurta violemment le sol, contre lequel elle s'écrasa lourdement.

« — Et maintenant, il est temps d'en finir ! Désolé, mais j'ai pas envie de te laisser reprendre tes esprits ! »

À l'aide d'un shunpô rapide, Meirô entreprit de mettre un terme à ce conflit, par le son funeste de sa lame. Son initiative s'arrêta néanmoins brusquement : une énergie blanche absolument gigantesque commençait à émaner de cette femme à la chevelure blanche. Celle-ci toussota doucement, avant de se redresser. Sa simple aura suffisait à faire reculer Taikai, ce dernier craignant visiblement des représailles dues à une éventuelle imprudence de sa part.

Rapidement, le Capitaine constata que les blessures de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs n'étaient pas si grandes que ça …

_Bleach OST — B07A_

« — Ta seconde attaque ne m'a que partiellement touchée. Affirma la Cavalière, en continuant de se relever. Mon Daisôgen Kyosa m'a protégée. Et je dois bien avouer … que la puissance de ton coup a dépassé ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mes blessures physiques sont légères.

— Ah ouais … quand même. Balbutia légèrement le Shinigami au gel.

— En revanche, tu as écrasé la fierté qui était mienne. Je vais donc te le faire regretter … Murmura Heisei, en plantant son épée dans le sol, une grande lueur blanche s'en dégageant. _Junka Gishiki, Sonodô. »_

Les blessures contractées lors de l'attaque se dissipèrent littéralement, sous le regard soucieux de Taikai Meirô. Une lumière blanche éclatante commença à grandir, se répandant dans les environs, par de véritables vagues de lumière. L'homme à la chevelure marquée par le gel frissonnait presque, lorsqu'il ressentit cette lumière lui passer sur le corps. Et il se rendit bien compte de la gravité de la situation, lorsque des parties entières de la forêt disparurent, frappées par la lueur déployée.

Les yeux d'Heisei virèrent totalement au blanc, un blanc lumineux mais inspirant en même temps, tout sauf de la bienveillance. L'épée de la Cavalière changea lentement, jusqu'à devenir plus grande, une teinte argentée, de la garde jusqu'à la pointe de la lame, sur laquelle un insigne de l'Enfer se faisait dorénavant visible.

Et au même instant, le Shinigami ressentit une terrible énergie similaire faire son apparition, à des kilomètres d'ici. Pour le coup, le pouvoir semblait totalement antithétique, puisque sur des kilomètres à la ronde, il pouvait voir un immense nuage noir, rempli d'énergie ténébreuse.

L'air lumineux ici traduisait pourtant une seule et même réalité : le Reiôkyu pouvait sérieusement trembler. Ces Cavaliers du Diable … avaient de quoi le faire tomber. Dans ce cas-là, un âge ténébreux s'abattrait sur le monde. Et il n'en était là qu'à ses balbutiements …

Heisei, elle, finit par sortir de ce flot constant de lumière, son épée commençant également à luire de la même façon. Une grande explosion de lumière se produisit, alors que la Cavalière venait de lever sa main gauche …

À l'aide d'un shunpô, Taikai Meirô se retrouva quelques mètres plus loin. Mais la froide lame de son ennemie se posa juste derrière sa nuque.

« — Ce monde a besoin d'être purifié. Et je vais commencer par toi. Murmura la Cavalière, d'un ton de plus en plus sombre. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : BEGINNING OF THE DARK AGES 2 — THUNDER STRIKE**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Senhiun : **Mille Mains du Destin.

**Bamyûdashô : **Les Bermudes.

**Yasentei : **Lame des Grandes Profondeurs.

**Junka Gishiki : Sonôdo : **Rituel de Purification : Phase Active.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Je vis dans 5m² »**

**Le Psychologue : **Monsieur Aizen Sôsuke, vous m'avez donc recontacté après tant de temps.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Exact. Ceci depuis les chapitres 70 si je ne m'abuse.

**Le Psychologue : **Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Car je pensais disposer de la force mentale nécessaire pour réussir à continuer ma vie de la même façon. Mais ce n'est plus le cas.

**Le Psychologue : **Qu'y a-t-il donc ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **T'es con ou quoi ? Je suis sur une chaise 24 heures sur 24. La preview dit 5m² mais moi je dirai moins. Je ne peux ni me déplacer, ni faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est ennuyeux.

**Le Psychologue : **Pourtant, c'était déjà le cas la dernière fois, non ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Oui mais maintenant le Capitaine-Commandant m'a confisqué ma Gameboy, ma Gameboy Color, ma Gameboy Advance, ma Gameboy Advance SP et même ma Nintendo DS.

_Plus loin …_

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **IDIOT ! POURQUOI TU AS FAIT UN COUP CRITIQUE ?! JE VEUX CAPTURER MEWTWO !

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Heu, Capitaine-Commandant … vous devriez arrêter de jouer à ce jeu, cela commence à faire un long moment que vous n'avez pas dormi …

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **SILENCE !

_De retour chez Aizen … _

**Le Psychologue : **Parlez-moi donc de cette vie. Parler permet toujours de se sentir mieux.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je ne peux rien faire, ne comprends-tu donc pas espèce de singe décérébré ? Ils ne me laissent même marcher un peu, c'est vraiment d'un ennui apocalyptique. Ma douche ? Ils viennent avec un tuyau d'eau ou un extincteur et me tirent dessus. Je jure devant moi que je prendrai ma revanche. Ils vont tous crever. Je vais les trahir encore une fois et je détruirai la Soul Society. Foi de Bandit Ken.

**Le Psychologue : **Heu … pardon ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Foi de Bandit Ken. Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas Bandit Ken ? Personnage de ouf dans Yu-Gi-Oh avec un style de malade. Avec son bandeau et tout.

**Le Psychologue : **Eh bien … d'accord.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Si j'avais ma Gameboy Advance, j'aurai pu te montrer à quoi il ressemble vu que j'ai fini _Yu-Gi-Oh ! Les Cartes Sacrées. _Mais bon, ce connard de Commandant m'a tout pris juste parce qu'il avait la rage que je me m'amusais plus en prison que lui libre. Les jaloux de nos jours. M'en fous. Dès que j'aurai la Playstation 4 j'achèterai _Fifa 16 _et je lui mettrai une raclée.

**Le Psychologue : **Si vous souffrez tant, pourquoi ne pas demander simplement et poliment un peu de clémence ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Pour qui me prends-tu, esclave ? Je ne demande rien à personne. Surtout pas au Commandant.

**Le Psychologue : **Pourtant, si j'en crois vos propos, la vie est dure ici au point que vous ayez fait appel à moi.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Parce que je ne suis pas nourri aussi. Ils ne veulent pas que je mange. Récemment, j'ai découvert que si je mangeais mes doigts, le Hogyôku les faisait repousser. C'était trop marrant mdr. Il me manque juste un peu de sucre et de sel et ça ira.

**Le Psychologue : **Comment avez-vous pu manger vos doigts si vous êtes désormais attaché ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Pose pas de questions inutiles. Tu t'es jamais demandé comment je faisais pour jouer à mes jeux ou quoi ? Débile. Sale cafard né d'un laboratoire pharmaceutique abandonné et ayant fait faillite i ans.

**Le Psychologue : **… D'accord.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tch. Tu confirmes en plus ? Et puis, il y a la dernière mauvaise nouvelle, qui fait que c'était le déclic …

**Le Psychologue : **Je vous écoute.

**Yachiru Kusajishi : **HIHIHIHI ! Ai-Ai ! J'ai mal pour toi !

_Yachiru Kusajishi vient dessiner des cœurs sur la tête d'Aizen. _

**Yachiru Kusajishi : **Ai-Ai ! Ai-Ai ! Ai-Ai !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Voilà. Elimine donc cette chose ou je te tue.

**Le Psychologue : **Mais je suis là pour vous aider.

**Aizen Sösuke : **Et mon cul c'est un Pikachu ? Tu m'as aidé en rien du tout là, tu restes planté là comme un arriéré à ne rien faire à part m'écouter ce qui ne m'avance en rien. Alors attrape-moi cette fillette et sort de là, ça m'aidera infiniment plus que de voir ta sale tronche à chaque fois. Je t'ai clashé à mort là, tu ne t'en relèveras pas.

**Yachiru Kusajishi : **Ai-Ai ! J'ai eu le spoil du prochain chapitre ! Ce sera un nouveau tome ! Il s'appelle _Beginning Of The Dark Ages 2 : Thunder Strike._

**Aizen Sôsuke : **M'en fous. Casse-toi sale peluche décorative pour Rukia Kuchiki.

**Le Psychologue : **Coupons ici …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ah oui, je crois que je suis possédé aussi. Ma chaise vole toute seule. 


	101. Beginning Of The Dark Ages 2 (Tome XI)

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Les pouvoirs libérés de Lyrène se révèlent supérieurs à ceux du Bankai de Netsujô Kakusu. Cette dernière répond aussi bien qu'elle le peut, mais finit par chuter. Kirio Hikifune intervient alors directement dans la bataille … _

_Pendant ce temps, Taikai Meirô fait front face à Heisei, et parvient finalement à l'atteindre. Touchée dans son orgueil, la Cavalière de la Purification emploie à son tour l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**T**__**O**__**M**__**E **__**X**__**I : **__**BEGINNING **__**OF **__**DARK **__**AGES **_

**« ****Tout le monde tente d'échapper à l'idée, qu'aucune action ou pensée ne nous appartienne. Personne n'y parvient, et personne ne le comprend.**** »**

— **Lyrène**

_**CHAPTER CI : BEGINNING OF THE DARK AGES 2 — THUNDER STRIKE **_

**R**_eiôkyu — Couloirs des Palais Célestes. _

Ressentir tout le déferlement d'énergie n'avait rien de particulièrement difficile. La Garde Royale et les Cavaliers du Diable qui s'affrontaient, cela ne pouvait que déboucher sur une boucherie malheureuse. Dans les couloirs, le sang s'écoulait également, lentement … des corps s'entassaient, à droite, à gauche.

« — Kyôkutan, tu n'étais pas obligée de tout découper sur ton chemin, tu le sais ça, hein ? Lança une Noroi, dont le soupir de lassitude témoignait bien de son état mental.

— Pas envie que ces types nous posent encore des problèmes. Qui sait ce qui pourrait s'passer ici. Grommela l'âme damnée aux cheveux blonds. »

La Générale de la Démesure contempla les cadavres déchiquetés par son Meikaitana. Divers hommes et femmes administratifs, rien de plus. Ils avaient eu le malheur de se situer au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, rien de plus.

Placé plus en avant, Meikyû marchait à un rythme relativement tranquille. Cela faisait un moment que le trio était sorti du Palais de Kirio Hikifune, pour se retrouver dans un long couloir de plus en plus tortueux.

« — Suis-je la seule à trouver que ce couloir est un peu trop long ? Déclara calmement Noroi, alors que les vibrations liées aux violents affrontements continuaient de plus belle.

— Meikyû-sama a dit de le suivre calmement, alors obéis. Répliqua sèchement sa partenaire favorite.

— Dire que tu es en train de me faire revenir à la raison, le monde devient complètement fou …

— Ferme-la !

— Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Tempéra lentement la voix du chef des âmes damnées. »

Également ancien Capitaine de surcroît, Meikyû observa simplement face à lui, une grande porte, minutieusement décorée au moyens de divers motifs en or, argent et autres platines incrustés. La Dimension Royale ne lésinait décidément pas sur les moyens pour s'offrir une belle image … Il s'agissait-là, de l'entrée du Palais Royal. Celui qui était défendu par le Capitaine Rikuchi Roshin en personne, le plus puissant des Shinigamis.

« — Méfiez-vous. Les Shinigamis sont toujours capables du pire pour atteindre leurs objectifs.

— Comment ça ? S'interrogea doucement Noroi, face aux propos plutôt évasifs de son supérieur.

— Il n'est pas dit que Rikuchi Roshin soit le seul qui nous accueillera … »

L'être au teint pâle posa sa main, sur la paroi métallique qui lui faisait face. Une synesthésie étrange gagnait toute sa personne. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, que son cœur attendait ce moment. Combien d'années, de siècles, avait-il ruminé ? Cette fois-ci, il l'emporterait.

_Dimension Royale — Plaines d'Éternité._

Avant qu'Heisei et Lyrène ne libèrent l'intégralité de leur pouvoir, le dernier affrontement, opposant Haikyaku à Shunô Kaminari connaissait un petit moment d'accalmie. Le ciel sombre couvrait toujours les environs, tandis qu'une petite brise fraîche soufflait, annonçant comme un mauvais présage lointain, qui approchait encore et toujours.

« — Est-ce que je connais les circonstances du décès de Sakuya Kaminari ? Répéta lentement le Garde Royal aux cheveux blonds en bataille. Puisque tu me poses la question, tu devrais en connaître la réponse.

— C'est pas vraiment celle que j'attendais. Articula lentement le Cavalier aux yeux sombres.

— Tu ne risques pas d'en avoir beaucoup plus. Affirma l'homme au regard bleuté. Je n'ai pas connu Sakuya Kaminari. Que tu l'aies tué ne m'affecte pas le moins du monde.

— Un cœur bien froid, hein ? »

Peu importe ce que disait le Cavalier envoyé par le Diable, Kaminari leva son sabre, soulevant toute la foudre condensée à l'intérieur, pour l'abattre directement sur l'homme à la chevelure châtaine. Ce dernier afficha un léger sourire, avant de bloquer le Zanpakutô adverse à l'aide de son sabre, sans la moindre difficulté apparente, quand bien même le sol en-dessous et derrière lui, se désagrégea en partie.

Haikyaku répliqua instantanément, un éclat de lumière rouge explosant dans les proches environs, à partir du sabre de la guerre. Le Shinigami Royal fut expédié plus loin, avant de se rattraper sur le sol, un genou à terre, et le regard plutôt perturbé. Ce qu'il se produisait actuellement allait totalement contre le sens de la Division Zéro. Ces Cavaliers disposaient d'un pouvoir monstrueux, et selon toute vraisemblance, Kaminari n'en n'avait vu qu'une faible partie contre cet homme à l'armure ténébreuse. Haikyaku s'avança de quelques pas, la pression croissante de son énergie commençant même à devenir plutôt oppressante. Pas de quoi faire renoncer son adversaire, bien entendu, mais quand même …

Cette situation ne pouvait être plaisante. Cette humiliation ne pouvait durer plus longtemps. L'aura foudroyante de Kaminari s'intensifia, avant que son premier mouvement offensif ne fût altéré, par un déplacement rapide de son adversaire. Anticipant l'attaque dans son dos, le Shinigami tournoya et sa lame rencontra celle de son adversaire, qui l'emporta lors de ce contact direct, forçant le Garde Royal à reculer sur quelques mètres. Et du sang coula ensuite, depuis la jambe gauche du concerné : de nouveau, le Sensâki d'Haikyaku avait fonctionné, et l'épée s'était étendue à une vitesse particulièrement importante, pour lacérer son corps, avant de reprendre une forme de base plus conventionnelle.

« — Difficile de tenir, pas vrai ? Tu devrais abandonner tout combat, les choses vont bien mieux ainsi. »

Ce Sensâki donnait un contrôle absolu du Cavalier sur la forme de son épée, si Shunô avait bien compris. Cela signifiait que sa forme pourrait bien ne pas se limiter à une lame « classique » … pouvait-il tenter des actions extravagantes ? Au vu de son tempérament habituel, il fallait envisager toutes les possibilités. Et l'issue d'un combat reposait sur cette faculté à réagir face à l'inconnu, après tout.

Un violent coup de genou heurta soudainement la côte du Shinigami, qui voltigea plus loin, plantant son sabre dans le sol pour se prémunir d'une chute intempestive. Serrant légèrement les dents, et réprimant la douleur grandissante à l'intérieur de son corps, le Shinigami aux cheveux en bataille rechercha activement une faille dans les déplacements de cet homme.

_Two Steps From Hell — He Who Brings The Night_

Lorsque quelque chose de pire, se produisit. Une explosion de pouvoir titanesque, et un ciel totalement assombri sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Le pouvoir d'un des Cavaliers venait de se libérer.

« — Apparemment, Lyrène ma chérie, a laissée sortir un peu trop de pouvoir. Il fallait croire que cette Shinigami était plutôt coriace pour la pousser jusque-là. Déclara Haikyaku, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

— Tu veux dire que c'est votre véritable pouvoir ?

— Tu commencerais à avoir peur ? Sourit légèrement, le Cavalier de la Guerre. Mais non, Lyrène est la Cavalière du Destin, elle dispose de ses propres capacités … chacun d'entre nous, dispose de capacités différentes. Mais toujours, supérieures à celles de vous autres, les Gardes Royaux.

— Je te trouve bien sûr, dans tes propos. Articula Kaminari en pointant son Zanpakutô Divin, en face de son adversaire.

— Je sais, tu dois me trouver arrogant, méprisant, hautain … mais écoute, notre supériorité est basée sur la logique.

— La logique ?

— À l'origine, deux entités supérieures d'un pouvoir strictement égal existaient. Tu dois te douter que celui que vous appelez _« Diable » _en fait partie, tout comme votre boss, le Roi des Esprits. Sauf que devine quoi ? Le Roi des Esprits a scindé son pouvoir totalement, en plusieurs divinités, chargées de contrôler et réguler le monde. Ces divinités, ce sont vos Zanpakutô. Je ne t'apprends sûrement rien. D'où le fait que tu comprends, notre mission d'exterminer le Roi des Esprits … comprend aussi le fait d'en exterminer ses pouvoirs … jadis, nous avions déjà eu un type de mission similaire, mais nous avions alors simplement mis un terme à l'existence des Shinigamis, ce qui fut une erreur …

— Tu peux passer.

— Je te trouve un peu cynique. Écoute, le Roi des Esprits a scindé son pouvoir divin en six êtres supérieurs. Le Diable l'a fait, pour trois entités. Tu vois le truc, ou tu as encore besoin d'explications plus détaillées … ?

— Tu penses …

— Qu'au fond, nous possédons environ deux fois plus de pouvoir que la Garde Royale. »

Les propos tenus par cet homme ne pouvaient absolument pas rassurer. Ces calculs ne tenaient pas compte de toute l'évolution entre les deux camps, et s'avéraient bien approximatifs. Mais s'il s'agissait d'une vérité originelle … alors il n'y avait pas de quoi être rassuré.

Surtout, que quelques secondes plus tard, une seconde libération d'énergie particulièrement importante vint faire frissonner l'air. L'autre Cavalière, celle qui affrontait Taikai Meirô, avait également offert une libération spectaculaire de son potentiel. Aucun des deux individus encore présents ici ne disaient le moindre mot. En réalité, cette tempête hurlante de pouvoir se suffisait bien à elle-même, et traduisait en sensations n'importe quel synonyme du désespoir. Haikyaku n'avait pas besoin d'énoncer la moindre parole, et Shunô n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre n'en serait-ce qu'une.

Toute cette puissance s'abattant sur la Dimension Royale, amenait l'Enfer au Paradis. Cette construction divine, reposant sur des milliers d'années d'existence, s'effondrait, petit-à-petit.

« — Avec un minimum de logique, tout le monde comprendrait que tu disposes d'un pouvoir similaire. Affirma lentement Kaminari, en portant ses yeux sur son adversaire. Je t'écraserai avant que tu ne puisses l'employer. »

_Rob Dougan — Furious Angels (Instrumental)_

Le haori haut de gamme de Kaminari commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, tandis que son adversaire ne bougeait pas le moindre cil, se contentant d'observer avec un intérêt plutôt prononcé, les agissements de son adversaire, dont l'épée se porta vers les cieux.

Des vibrations de plus en plus puissantes se firent ressentir dans l'atmosphère, et sur le sol. Les pierres, elles, lévitèrent petit à petit, se détachant du sol, pourtant liées avec lui depuis des temps immémoriaux. Une lueur foudroyante entoura le Shinigami Royal, sous l'œil de plus en plus intéressé de son adversaire.

« — _Grande Déité du Tonnerre … rappelle-toi ton nom … et répond à ma prière. _Souffla lentement le Garde Royal, les yeux se fermant lentement mais sûrement. »

L'agitation dans l'atmosphère reprenait de plus belle, l'orage grondait de plus en plus fort dans les cieux, arrachant à ces océans de ténèbres des soupçons d'éclaircie. La main ensanglantée du robuste Shinigami se posa sur la lame de son Zanpakutô.

« — _Bankai._ »

Dans tous les environs, le hurlement du tonnerre résonna. Dans le ciel obscur, de grandes lumières foudroyantes déchirèrent les nuages. Au-dessus du secteur dans lequel se trouvaient Shunô Kaminari et Haikyaku, un vortex gigantesque composé des nuages sombres et pourtant chargés d'électricité, se dessinèrent dans les cieux. Chaque éclair, chaque coup de tonnerre céleste, fit trembler le sol à des kilomètres en-dessous de lui. Quelques instants durant, une tempête électrique se produisit, illuminant tous les environs, jusqu'à ce que le sabre du Shinigami aux yeux bleus ne se plante sur le sol, juste en face de lui, déversant une vague foudroyante dans tous les environs. Et au même instant, toute l'énergie condensée dans les cieux continua de frapper, de nombreux éclairs s'écrasant sur le sol proche, mais aussi plutôt lointain, du champ de bataille concerné.

Et finalement, une plus grande foudre s'abattit, juste dans le dos de Kaminari, générant une violente explosion, jusqu'à ce qu'à l'intérieur, une forme ne puisse être distinguée, petit à petit. Haikyaku, lui, plissa le regard, devant ce débordement de lumière. La pression spirituelle dégagée depuis quelques secondes se révélait être particulièrement impressionnante. Le Bankai des Shinigamis Royaux conservait toujours cette fierté ostentatoire, cette face spectaculaire. Mais à vrai dire, même en tant que Cavalier du Diable, il en appréciait toujours le déploiement.

L'ombre dans le dos de Shunô, se fit de plus en plus claire.

« — _**Kudasû no Shinkira**_. »

Les yeux d'Haikyaku contemplèrent la dernière ombre survenue : féminine, elle se révélait légèrement plus petite que son Shinigami. La véritable Déesse de la Foudre en personne venait de faire irruption. Possédant de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, descendant jusqu'à son dos, ses mèches frangeaient son visage de manière plutôt simple, de chaque côté de celui-ci. Ainsi, son visage clair apparaissait toujours plutôt à découvert, dévoilant ses yeux d'un saphir pur. La femme commandant au tonnerre portait un long manteau de couleur blanche, ponctué de quelques motifs dorés rappelant vaguement la foudre. Ses manches en revanche se révélaient plutôt courtes, arrivant jusqu'à son coude. Un long tissu blanc s'achevant par des gants complétaient l'espace restant, ne dévoilant qu'une faible partie de la peau de la Déesse. La robe assez longue qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles de la dénommée Kudasâ no Shinkira portait également la même teinte pure, étant nouée à sa taille par une ceinture de couleur également similaire, malgré quelques nuances noires. La femme aux formes plutôt prononcées portait également une sangle dans son dos, celui-ci comportant visiblement une épée. Ladite sangle se trouvait attachée à la Déesse par une fine ceinture dorée.

Celle-ci vint … tapoter l'épaule du Garde Royal, comme pour attirer son attention, avant de mettre … les mains sur les hanches.

« — _Cela fait un moment, Shunô. _Articula lentement la concernée. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais jamais appel à moi ? Sache que l'ennui gagne aussi les créatures supérieures._

— Ne commence pas avec cette histoire. Répondit le Shinigami aux cheveux blonds. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne fais pas mon Bankai inutilement.

— _Viens me rendre visite alors. _Déclara l'être invoquée quelques secondes auparavant. _Tu me manques, tu sais ?_

— Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Railla Kaminari, en détournant son regard de celui de son Zanpakutô Divin. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, Haikyaku entrouvrit légèrement la bouche : il ne rêvait pas, hein ? Il n'assistait pas à une _**dispute **_entre un Shinigami Royal et sa divinité protectrice ? N'est-ce pas ?

« — _Qui est-ce ? _Lança la dénommée Kudasâ no Shinkira, d'une voix monotone, en désignant le Cavalier aux cheveux bruns.

— Voyons, ma jolie, on s'est déjà rencontrés à une époque, tu sais !

— _Ma mémoire me fait défaut. _Affirma en retour la jeune femme.

— Espèce d'idiote. Grommela légèrement Kaminari. Il s'agit d'un Cavalier du Diable, et aussi de la raison pour laquelle tu te trouves ici.

— … _Je vois. Tu ne m'as pas appelée parce que tu voulais me voir ? _

— Bien sûr que non. Maintenant, arrête tes stupidités, il est temps d'éliminer ce mec.

— _Au fait … tu m'as insulté. Je suis une Déesse tu sais._

— Comporte-toi comme une Déesse alors. Soupira légèrement le Shinigami Royal. »

Visiblement ennuyée par la situation, la matérialisation de celle commandant à la foudre reporta lentement son regard sur le Cavalier, légèrement dépité par la situation. À vrai dire, ses souvenirs de la Déesse du Tonnerre ne ressemblaient pas exactement à cela. Mais peut-être faisait-il fausse route, après tout. Les années s'écoulaient, et ne se ressemblaient pas forcément.

« — _Je te reconnais. _Murmura soudainement le Zanpakutô Divin. _Tu es celui qui a tué Sakuya._

— Bien vu. Rétorqua le Cavalier, légèrement satisfait. »

_Two Steps From Hell — Archangel (Voice &amp; Choir)_

Shunô, lui, ne dit pas un mot. L'ambiance légèrement relâchée après l'arrivée de cette âme du tonnerre reprenait lentement plus d'intensité. L'orage dans les cieux recommençait à gronder, au fur et à mesure que le Zanpakutô perdait de son air ennuyé, une pointe de haine se glissant derrière ses pupilles, avant qu'elle ne place sa main dans son dos, pour retirer lentement le sabre qui se trouvait dans le fourreau.

Le simple geste fit trembler les environs.

« — _Shunô. Tu dois te débarrasser de cet être. _

— Sans déconner. Répondit calmement le Shinigami, en avançant à son tour de quelques pas, la main gauche dans sa poche. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, le Capitaine de l'Élément Foudre dépassa sa divinité protectrice, sans lui porter le moindre regard. Celle-ci avait terminé de dégainer une épée dorée et argentée, le motif de l'éclair étant incrusté au centre de la garde. Kaminari leva sa main droite, en continuant d'avancer, sa Déesse lui lançant l'arme, qu'il réceptionna immédiatement.

Le contact entre la main du Shinigami et son arme provoqua des remous dans les environs, une forte dose d'électricité jaillissant immédiatement du corps de celui-ci, ses yeux brillant un instant de la même couleur.

« — Fais-moi confiance, Shinkira. Murmura le Garde Royal, tandis que la concernée commençait à lentement disparaître, comme un mirage. Je vais faire disparaître ce type. »

La Déesse ne répondit pas oralement, se contentant d'adresser un faible sourire à son _« propriétaire » _avant d'hocher doucement la tête, tout en fermant son regard saphir. La confiance entre un Garde Royal et son Zanpakutô constituait un pouvoir qui ne pouvait être résumé facilement. Au bout de quelques instants seulement, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette Kudasû no Shinkira.

Et à partir du moment où Shunô Kaminari avait saisi son épée, toutes les blessures contractées jusqu'à présent, n'existaient plus. Une aura jaune et lumineuse, presque mystique, entourait continuellement l'homme aux cheveux blonds, témoignant du lien se formant entre le Zanpakutô et son utilisateur.

« — Tu l'appelles Shinkira ? C'est mignon. Ricana doucement le Cavalier, en faisant référence aux dernières paroles de son adversaire.

— Tu ne vas plus rire très longtemps. »

Les yeux d'Haikyaku se plissèrent … avant de s'écarquiller. Du sang coulait abondamment depuis son flanc gauche : n'avait-il pas fait suffisamment preuve de méfiance ?! Car le Shinigami Royal se retrouvait dorénavant dans son dos, l'épée trempée dans le sang du Cavalier, qui n'avait pas pu voir l'attaque. Pire encore, le Cavalier du Diable se retrouvait littéralement paralysé par cette première offensive. Tournant le dos à son adversaire, le subordonné de Rikuchi Roshin planta violemment son sabre dans le sol, et une grande colonne électrique, partant de la blessure infligée quelques secondes auparavant, se forma. Cette fois-ci, point d'échappatoire pour celui qui défiait le Reiôkyu : lourdement, Haiykaku chuta sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin.

Grimaçant légèrement de douleur, et fumant par la même occasion, l'homme à l'armure noire pesta légèrement contre lui-même et sa désinvolture, avant de se redresser correctement. Le dernier coup avait été plutôt violent, il fallait bien l'avouer. Et à vrai dire, à peine fut-il levé, que Kaminari fonçait de nouveau à toute allure dans sa direction, faisant abattre violemment sa lame. Cette fois-ci, bien que la vitesse du Shinigami avait sensiblement augmenté, le Cavalier parvint à percevoir ses mouvements, et sauta au bon moment, pour éviter le tranchant de l'épée, et par la même occasion apercevoir une ouverture … du moins, jusqu'à ce que le Shinigami ne pointe sa lame vers le bas : car dans la seconde, un violent éclair frappa et heurta violemment le Cavalier. Celui-ci se protégea immédiatement avec son bouclier, mais fut projeté avec une violence effarante sur le sol, la chute et l'impact de la foudre provoquant une violente décharge d'énergie dans tous les environs. L'objectif s'avérait clair pour Shunô Kaminari : cet homme possédait un potentiel monstrueux, et il ne fallait absolument pas le laisser l'exprimer.

L'électricité dans l'atmosphère continuait à rester extrêmement présente, et le Shinigami de cet élément souleva sa lame, absorbant toutes les particules ambiantes. Un autre éclair frappa même directement la lame de l'épée, avant que le blond ne pointe son sabre en direction de son adversaire :

« — _Senkôchi._ »

La même technique employée qu'en Shikai ? Une véritable effusion de foudre explosa dans tous les environs, avec pour épicentre le lieu où se trouvait un Haikyaku plutôt désorienté par l'intensité appliquée par son opposant dans tous ses gestes. Mais il fallait s'y attendre, après tout. Un pic de lumière éclaira l'obscurité …

_Enfers — Restes du Château de Meikyû. _

Un regard mutuel traduisant des réalités différentes plongea dans l'autre. Ketsurui Ryûketsu et Seijaku demeurèrent, pendant quelques instants, postés l'un face à l'autre, sans dire le moindre mot. L'ainée, et unique survivante, des sœurs Ryûketsu devait la vie sauve à cet homme. Et à plusieurs reprises, probablement. Dorénavant, les événements amenaient ces âmes damnées à croiser de nouveau le fer, comme au Seireitei, quelques temps plus tôt.

Même si à l'époque, la femme à la chevelure pourpre conservait encore l'espoir de ramener à la raison sa jeune et défunte sœur. Aujourd'hui, ce rêve passé ne relève plus que de ruines irrécupérables. Cela dit … il fallait encore combattre. Pour que cette disparition ne soit pas vaine.

Kurosaki Ichigo, se trouvant juste à côté de l'âme damnée avec qui cette histoire avait commencé, du moins à ses yeux, ne trouvait également rien à redire, la tension gagnant l'atmosphère étant particulièrement importante. Mais un être trouvait encore la force proférer des paroles, parmi le petit groupe.

« — 'Tain vous allez rester plantés là combien de temps ?! »

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, évidemment. Ce dernier avait été frappé par les illusions de ce Général et continuait de lutter pour différencier la réalité de l'imaginaire dans chacun de ses angles de vue. Mais l'Arrancar pensait distinguer très clairement l'homme lui ayant fait subir ce supplice.

« — Tu devrais rester en retrait quelques temps, Grimmjow. Recommanda un Ichigo Kurosaki sérieux dans ses propos.

— T'veux que j'te défonce tout de suite ou bien ?!

— Arrête, tu es encore sous l'influence de ce mec !

— J'suis sous l'influence de rien du tout ! Grogna le Sexta Espada, en disparaissant à l'aide d'un sonido. »

Et voilà de nouveau toute l'influence de Grimmjow Jaggerjack révélée au grand jour. La panthère bleue se retrouva quelques mètres juste face à Seijaku, qui évita sans grand problème son coup de griffe, qui fit malgré tout frémir le sol. Le Général enchaîna rapidement, mais son épée fut immédiatement stoppée par le Tensa Zangetsu appartenant à Kurosaki Ichigo. Le Shinigami Remplaçant paraissait d'ailleurs plutôt irrité par les agissements irréfléchis de son coéquipier Arrancar, et exerça une plus grande force pour projeter au loin le bras-droit de Meikyû, ce dernier se rééquilibrant sans grande difficulté.

Une lumière écarlate fonça ensuite directement dans sa direction, provenant évidemment de la lance sanglante de son ancienne subordonnée. Mais une fois encore, le Général parvint à éviter l'assaut sans trop de difficulté : du moins, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'apparaisse de nouveau dans son champ de vision, et relativement près de lui, trop pour envisager de nouveau une esquive. Plissant légèrement le regard, l'homme aux cheveux châtains fit croiser son épée avec les dangereuses griffes acérées de l'Arrancar : aucun camp ne l'emporta, sous l'œil particulièrement irrité du dernier cité. Pire encore, quelques secondes plus tard, une légère explosion souffla Grimmjow, qui grogna de douleur, en chutant sur le sol : car une nouvelle fois, les pouvoirs liés à la Malédiction venaient d'être employés, et l'Arrancar ressentait toute la souffrance accumulée plusieurs fois dorénavant.

« — Quel con ! S'enquit un Ichigo, toujours légèrement sur les nerfs, en apparaissant juste dans le dos de son adversaire. »

Tensa Zangetsu s'abattit, mais le rouquin manqua totalement sa cible : celui qu'il croyait avoir heurté s'évapora, laissant la place au vide, avant que de nouveau, une explosion ne retentisse, et qu'Ichigo Kurosaki ne finisse projeté à quelques mètres de distance, endurant les mêmes supplices que son vieux rival du Hueco Mundo.

Même en supériorité numérique, combattre ce mec ne paraissait pas simple du tout ! Ketsurui conservait une mine relativement calme, en avançant de quelques pas, sa lance portée dans sa main droite, prête à utilisation.

« — Te rends-tu compte de la situation ? Murmura lentement son adversaire. Le fait que tu puisses retrouver ta santé initiale ne te garantit vraiment rien de bon à l'avenir.

— Tu parles étrangement du Diable. Rétorqua la concernée, en plissant le regard. Meikyû ne lui fait pas confiance non plus, j'imagine.

— Tu connais très bien les réponses à ces questions. Articula le Général au regard argenté. Bouge de là, je n'ai plus envie de combattre contre toi.

— Impossible. »

En guise d'illustration de ses propos, l'âme damnée fonça sur son adversaire, pour chercher à le planter à l'aide de sa lance. Mais bien évidemment, le Général stoppa ses velléités à l'aide de son sabre, sans faire preuve de difficulté apparente. Repoussant celle qui lui rappelait tant l'être aimé, Seijaku réapparu juste dans son dos, pour chercher à lui déposer un sceau, lié au pouvoir de la Haine.

Mais sa cible fit volte-face, pour déclencher un violent rayon d'énergie, qui fut de nouveau stoppé par l'épée du Général. Cela dit, voir que ses mouvements avaient été prévus par son ancienne subordonnée laissait un goût relativement amer au bras-droit de Meikyû. Mais au final, cela paraissait plutôt logique. Il avait entrainé cette femme, pendant un long moment …

« — _GETSUGA TENSHÔ _! »

Une explosion très violente embrasa les environs, faisant disparaître un peu tout ce qui restait de la décoration lugubre de la pièce. Désormais, la bataille se déroulait réellement en terrain découvert, seul le trône sur lequel Meikyû passait ses journées, avait miraculeusement échappé au désastre.

Haletant, à cause de douleurs plus psychologiques que physiques, le Shinigami Remplaçant se posa à côté d'une Ketsurui Ryûketsu qui contempla rapidement l'ampleur des dégâts sur le rouquin.

« — _Monzetsukami._ »

Vivement, une lueur de surprise gagna les pupilles de la sœur d'Hiyota.

Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne connaissaient pas cette technique propre au Général Noroi. Une lueur sombre entoura l'âme damnée aux cheveux châtains, avant que cette puissante aura ne se déverse dans les environs, au prix d'une onde de choc à l'air malsaine. Rapidement, Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qui venait de se redresser, se retrouvèrent chacun au milieu d'un macabre dessin sombre, un œil en formant le centre.

« — C'est quoi cette merde ?! Grogna l'ancien Sexta Espada. »

Mais que ce soit cet homme ou son rival, aucun des deux ne put rester longtemps en état de dire quoi que ce soit. Une douleur immense, qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentie auparavant, les cloua littéralement sur le sol, empêchant tout mouvement et torturant longtemps leurs âmes. Des hurlements de douleur résonnèrent en Enfers, se mêlant à bien d'autres …

Ketsurui, elle, fonça directement sur son ancien supérieur, pour déclencher une nouvelle vague de lumière, évitée rapidement par le concerné. Malgré les blessures qu'il avait subies, il demeura sensiblement supérieur à elle. Et cette situation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Un coup de pied sur la côte heurta d'ailleurs la femme aux cheveux pourpres, qui voltigea plus loin, avant qu'un second ne l'expédie droit sur le sol, contre lequel elle parvint à se rattraper, en plantant son épée dans le sol.

« — Abandonne, Ketsurui. Murmura Seijaku, juste dans son dos. Cette bataille est inutile. Le monde est déjà voué à changer.

— Je ne ferai pas partie de ce monde. Souffla son interlocutrice. »

Le Général se saisit du poignet de son ancienne subordonnée, qu'elle avait cherché à lever pour utiliser sa lance. Les yeux des deux individus se croisèrent, une once de surprise gagnant celle de la plus jeune. Ketsurui ne distinguait aucun désir de tuer, de prendre la vie, dans les iris de son adversaire. Une simple lassitude. Simple mais surtout profonde.

Le silence aurait pu s'abattre, sans les gémissements de douleur appartenant aussi bien à Ichigo Kurosaki que Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qui agonisaient littéralement tous deux, quelques mètres plus loin.

« — Si tu ne veux appartenir ni à ce monde, ni à celui du futur … que vas-tu faire ? Demanda doucement la première âme damnée au service de Meikyû.

— Je disparaitrai, si je ne trouve pas ma place. Répondit sur le même rythme, la concernée. »

Les yeux de Seijaku se plissèrent doucement. N'y avait-il pas d'autre sort possible ? Sa main lâcha la lance de la jeune femme, sous l'œil plutôt surprise de celle-ci, avant de venir doucement se poser sur la joue de l'aînée des Ryûketsu. Cette dernière se statufia, un instant.

« — Dans ce cas-là … je devrai te faire disparaître, si tu veux être libérée de ce monde. »

L'épée du Général s'illumina de nouveau, faisant reculer l'âme damnée au regard ébène. Un sceau avait été déposé, sur sa lance … ? Une explosion la propulsa légèrement en arrière, ayant eu le réflexe de lâcher son arme pour ne pas subir trop de dégâts. La jeune femme heurta le sol, une sensation de douleur plutôt importante gagnant l'intégralité de son corps. Encore … les pouvoirs de la Malédiction ? Ketsurui serra les dents, réprimant toute cette douleur qui cherchait à hurler, avant de se redresser. Une épée se posta juste en face d'elle, appartenant au froid Général du Silence. Les yeux quasiment vidés de toute forme d'émotion, celui-ci semblait réellement être prêt à en terminer là …

« — Le cycle de réincarnation … n'existe pas. »

Une nouvelle lumière, vint s'emparer du secteur …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : BEGINNING OF THE DARK AGES 3 — ABYSSAL DEPHTS**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Ces personnages qui pourraient mourir chez eux »**

**Unohana Retsu : **Il y a un nombre inquiétant de blessés ces derniers temps. Lieutenant Hinamori, que vous est-il arrivé ?

**Hinamori Momo (blessée) : **Je suis désolée, Capitaine Unohana … j'ai glissé dans les escaliers, Tobiume est tombé au sol et m'a ensuite planté le ventre …

**Unohana Retsu : **… Je vois. C'est la quatrième fois que vous venez en une semaine, n'est-ce pas ?

**Hinamori Momo : **Je suis vraiment désolée … l'autre fois, je me suis électrocuté parce que j'ai mal débranché mon ordinateur, celle d'avant, je me suis trop penchée par la fenêtre parce que je voulais toucher un pigeon et je suis tombée, et celle d'avant, j'étais malade et j'ai failli m'étouffer en mangeant un sushi trop gros …

**Unohana Retsu : **Bien, maintenant vous êtes hors de danger, mais s'il vous plaît, faîtes attention.

**Hinamori Momo : **Oui ! Surtout que je suis heureuse.

**Unohana Retsu : **Pourquoi ?

**Hinamori Momo : **Car le titre du prochain chapitre sera _Beginning Of The Dark Ages 3 — Abyssal Dephts. _

**Unohana Retsu : **Mmh. D'accord, je vois.

**Isane Kotetsu : **Capitaine ! Nous avons un blessé !

**Unohana Retsu : **Isane ? Bien, j'arrive.

_Plus loin, plus tard …_

**Hanatarô Yamada (blessé et pleurant) : **Je suis désolé, Capitaine Unohana … j'ai voulu faire du skateboard dans mon salon comme le Lieutenant Abarai dans l'ending 23 de Bleach, mais je suis pris le mur et je suis tombé sur la table qui s'est renversée sur moi …

**Unohana Retsu : **Je vois. Evite ce genre de choses, la prochaine fois …

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Oui …

**Isane Kotetsu : **Je suis désolée, Capitaine ! Nous avons un autre cas à traiter !

**Unohana Retsu : **Je vois. (C'était ma pause-café. Je n'aime pas cela.)

_Plus loin, plus tard …_

**Unohana Retsu : **Madarame Ikkaku, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

**Ikkaku Madarame : **Le Capitaine Zaraki s'ennuyait alors il m'a appelé moi et Yumichika pour qu'on vienne se battre contre lui. Yumichika a réussi à s'enfuir, mais le Lieutenant Kusajishi m'a volé une chaussette, je ne pouvais pas partir sans. Le Capitaine Zaraki m'a défoncé après.

**Unohana Retsu : **…

**Ikkaku Madarame : **…

**Unohana Retsu : **J'espère que vous êtes bien au courant que cette raison est particulièrement déplaisante. J'avais une pause-café … alors la prochaine fois que vous venez, j'espère que ce sera pour une raison bien plus valable …

**Ikkaku Madarame (effrayé) : **O-Oui, bien sûr ! C'était un accident !

_Unohana Retsu quitte la chambre. Se dirigeant vers le distributeur de café, elle entend pourtant un hurlement provenant d'une chambre et y entre donc rapidement. _

**Unohana Retsu : **Que se passe-t-il ?

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Capitaine Unohana … je suis tombé du lit …

**Unohana Retsu : **…

_Unohana quitte les lieux._

**Unohana Retsu (soupirant et prenant son café) : **Je vais donc enfin pouvoir prendre un café.

**Isane Kotetsu : **Capitaine Unohana !

_Le Capitaine Unohana manque de recracher son café, avant de se retourner vers Isane._

**Isane Kotetsu (gênée) : **Heu … pardon.

**Unohana Retsu : **Ce n'est rien. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il vient de se passer.

**Isane Kotetsu : **Eh bien … c'est un autre cas …

_Plus loin, ailleurs … _

**Unohana Retsu : **Capitaine Ukitake, vous avez de nouveau eu une attaque ?

**Ukitake Jushirô : **H-Haha, oui … je suis désolé … j'aurai aimé ne pas être ici …

**Unohana Retsu : **Que s'est-il passé ?

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Eh bien … j'étais en train de regarder l'épisode 237 de Dragon Ball Z … et là … Végéta est mort. Je n'ai pas pu … retenir ma tristesse et ma colère.

**Unohana Retsu : **Votre colère … ?

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Oui, à la fin de l'épisode, je me suis levé et j'ai hurlé ma rage pendant longtemps. Et au final, j'ai fait une crise.

**Unohana Retsu : **…

**Ukitake Jushirô : **… Heu …

**Unohana Retsu : **Capitaine Ukitake. Je suis très bien au courant que vous avez déjà fini de regarder _Dragon Ball Z_. Donc vous savez parfaitement que Végéta va revenir.

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Haha … euh … mmh.

**Unohana Retsu : **Bien, si un autre cas se présente, occupez-vous-en. Je dois prendre ma pause quotidienne ou alors les choses vont mal tourner.

**Isane Kotetsu : **Heu … Capitaine … ça risque d'être compliqué …

**Unohana Retsu : **Comment ça ?

**Isane Kotetsu : **Nous avons un cas très grave : le Capitaine-Commandant a piqué une crise et détruit complètement sa division … il y a beaucoup de blessés … il aurait perdu dans un tournoi de pierre-feuille-ciseau contre le Lieutenant Sasakibe …


	102. Beginning Of The Dark Ages 3

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Pendant que Meikyû approche à grands pas de son objectif final, Shunô Kaminari se voit contraint de libérer son Bankai pour faire face à Haikyaku et prendre l'avantage … _

_Pendant ce temps, Seijaku parvient à toucher sérieusement Grimmjow Jaggejack et Ichigo Kurosaki, à l'aide du Monzetsukami, et se prépare à achever Ketsurui Ryûketsu, son ancienne subordonnée … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CII : BEGINNING OF THE DARK AGES 3 — ABYSSAL DEPTHS **_

**L**e sabre sombre pointé juste devant ses yeux, Ketsurui Ryûketsu ne bougeait plus. Si la vie tenait à un fil, celui-ci serait particulièrement courbé, à cet instant-là. La façon dont Seijaku la regardait lui confirmait qu'aucune hésitation ne stopperait sa lame. Lame qui s'abattit, à la seconde suivante …

L'homme aux cheveux châtains arqua légèrement les sourcils, dès lors que son coup fut paré : une épée noire venait de se mettre en opposition, empêchant sa macabre entreprise de parvenir à son terme. Et il s'agissait-là d'un Meikaitana. Tenu par son ancienne subordonnée en personne … et appartenant à sa défunte sœur.

« — Toute résistance est inutile. Affirma l'homme au regard argenté. Tu ne peux pas utiliser les pouvoirs d'un Meikaitana appartenant à une autre personne, tant que Meikyû-sama ne te l'a pas permis … ce que tu tiens ici, c'est qu'une simple épée.

— Je n'en suis pas si certaine. Vociféra lentement la femme aux cheveux violets, son aura rougeoyante commençant à l'entourer, sous l'œil de plus en plus surpris par de Seijaku. C'est l'héritage de ma sœur, que je tiens. »

_Bleach OST — Catch 22_

Des flammes ne tardèrent pas à jaillir de l'épée, forçant le Général du Silence à revoir ses positions. Comment Ketsurui pouvait-elle utiliser les pouvoirs d'une autre âme damnée, même défunte, sans l'accord de Meikyû-sama ? Cela avait probablement un lien direct avec le fait de pouvoir se relever, aux dépens de sa jeune sœur …

L'amie de Kurosaki Ichigo se redressa à son tour, avant de foncer directement vers son ennemi du jour. L'épée noire brûlante s'abattit, provoquant des étincelles aux alentours, en même temps que des projections de flammes incandescentes. Mais Seijaku, lui, ne recula pas et stoppa l'attaque adverse à l'aide de son propre sabre.

« — Les pouvoirs de ta sœur ne sont pas suffisants pour me vaincre. Murmura-t-il lentement, avant de repousser l'âme damnée, d'un mouvement violent. »

La concernée se stabilisa quelques mètres plus loin, mais à peine son regard pu-t-il se reporter sur l'action, que Seijaku se retrouva devant elle. Un réflexe lui permis de ne pas voir son cou tranché par la lame à l'aura bleuté du Général.

Rapidement, la jeune femme disparu, et ramassa la lance qui était sienne, sur le sol. Deux armes contre les multiples pouvoirs du Général ne seront pas de trop. Plus loin, Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjack se trouvaient toujours happés par le pouvoir du Monzetsukami, incapables d'exercer le moindre mouvement. Ketsurui plissa le regard. Elle ne pourrait compter que sur ses propres forces dans cette bataille …

Une lumière rouge fonça à toute allure vers l'ancienne serveuse, de son vivant. Sautant sur le côté, l'âme damnée au regard ébène constata rapidement la faille de nouveau dessinée sur le sol. Définitivement, son opposant ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour en finir. L'ancien Shinigami fusa à toute allure directement sur celle qu'il voyait comme un fantôme du passé.

La concernée plaça rapidement sa lance, dans sa main droite, pointée dans la direction de son ennemi : la pointe s'illumina immédiatement, avant qu'un rayon brûlant ne fonce sur Seijaku. Ce dernier disparu, apparaissant juste dans le dos de Ketsurui. De nouveau, une explosion violente se produisit, et l'âme damnée aux cheveux pourpre fut projetée violemment, quelques mètres plus loin. Une vive douleur s'empara de tout son corps … encore une fois, il s'agissait du pouvoir de Malédiction. Et d'ailleurs, la souffrance ressentie à cet instant-là, semblait encore s'ajouter à celles de Kurosaki Ichigo et de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Mais il fallait rester debout, malgré tout. De nouveau, la seule survivante de la famille Ryûketsu s'élança, pour frapper à bout portant son ennemi. Celui-ci bloqua la première lame noire, avant d'éviter de se faire planter par la lance, en effectuant un léger pas sur le côté. Sa réplique ne tarda pas, et son Meikaitana s'abattit sans trace de clémence. En réaction rapide, la jeune femme plaça sa lame noire si précieuse. Mais l'impact tourna en sa défaveur, et une ouverture assez grande se produisit, Ketsurui étant déséquilibrée par l'attaque.

« — Tu n'es pas habituée à combattre de cette façon. Articula l'homme aux cheveux châtains. Ta souffrance est inutile. »

Une violente explosion, un sceau étant déposé sur l'ancien Meikaitana d'Hiyota, se produisit. Violemment, Ketsurui chuta sur le sol, des gouttes de sang détrempant encore davantage les environs, déjà bien empourprés. Et au vu de la synesthésie la prenant quelques secondes plus tard, elle comprit rapidement que les pouvoirs du Mensonge venaient de la prendre. Les voix hurlant leur souffrance, les murmures attirant à l'erreur … tout cela résonnait sérieusement dans la tête de l'âme damnée.

« — _Jukkai Tsurai._ »

Une lumière bleue enveloppa le katana du Général, qui s'abattit violemment. Un tremblement violent sur le sol se produisit, signe que la lame l'avait atteinte, mais surtout que la cible avait réussie à s'en soustraire. Pour cette fois, seulement. Le regard froid de Seijaku se porta légèrement sur sa droite, là où Ketsurui lui pointait sa lance sombre.

« — _Kôsaibatsu._ Murmura-t-elle. »

Le sang présent sur l'arme éclata d'une forte lumière, illuminant les environs, avant que de nombreux faisceaux rougeoyants ne fusèrent droit sur le Général à la chevelure châtaine. Par le passé, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir cette technique de près. Il s'agissait de celle qui avait permis à Ketsurui Ryûketsu de devenir son bras-droit. Il ne pouvait pas perdre contre cela. Un grand sceau au signe de l'Enfer se dessina sur le sol, avant qu'une violente déflagration ne vienne entourer la première âme damnée ayant rejoint cette funeste armée. Aveuglée par l'explosion, Ketsurui protégea vivement son regard de son bras gauche. Mais à l'intérieur de sa tête, tant de choses se mêlaient, que distinguer le vrai du faux, lui paraissait totalement impossible.

Néanmoins, la question ne se trouvait pas de savoir si cela était possible ou non. L'alternative n'existait pas. Seijaku ne tarda pas à jaillir de cet éclat lumineux, le regard toujours aussi vidé d'émotion autre que la lassitude. Et immédiatement, il repartit à l'assaut. Un violent coup d'épée fut bloquée par les armes croisées de Ketsurui, cette dernière étant tout de même repoussée bien sérieusement vers l'arrière. Combattre ainsi à reculons ne lui offrait aucune garantie de survie, bien au contraire.

« — _Seitei Shoyu._ »

Un rayon d'un diamètre assez important de couleur pourpre, explosa, en direction de l'âme damnée aux cheveux pourpre. Cette dernière bascula sensiblement sur le côté, pour ne subir aucun préjudice. Mais rapidement, elle comprit la teneur réelle de cette attaque : incapable de bouger plus loin, Kurosaki Ichigo subit de plein fouet l'assaut du Général aux yeux argentés. Un nouveau hurlement de douleur du rouquin fit frémir les environs. Pourtant, nulle effusion de sang, ou d'explosion à forte dose.

Ketsurui connaissait cette technique, employée par celui qui fut son supérieur : Yokubari, Général de l'Avarice, l'utilisait afin de prendre le contrôle de toute chose autour de lui, que ce soit matériel ou non. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de volonté … simplement de la manipulation marionnettiste.

« — Qu'est-ce … qu'il … m'arrive … ?! Gémit le Shinigami Remplaçant, en se redressant mécaniquement.

— Même si j'ai désormais le contrôle absolu de son corps, les précédents dégâts subis ne s'effacent pas. Expliqua calmement le Général du Silence. »

Violemment, Ichigo se retrouva juste en face d'une Ketsurui Ryûketsu plutôt prise au dépourvue par l'apparition soudaine de son présumé partenaire. Et la lueur de surprise transparaissant derrière ses pupilles désormais rougeoyantes, traduisaient bien l'impuissance de la nouvelle âme damnée.

Tensa Zangetsu se releva soudainement, et de nouveau, le sang de Ketsurui Ryûketsu se déversa, légèrement sur son flanc gauche, celle-ci ayant su se mouvoir au dernier moment par réflexe.

Ichigo Kurosaki, lui, continuait de n'avoir aucune emprise sur les mouvements de son corps.

« — _Décidément, mon Roi, tu as tendance à perdre facilement le contrôle de ton corps ! _Ricana, fort inutilement, la voix plutôt amère de Shirosaki à l'intérieur du rouquin. _Dommage pour toi ! Si tu m'avais laissé continuer le combat, j'aurai déglingué tout le monde ! »_

_Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, de toute manière. _Les dents serrées, des gouttes de sueurs transpirant de son front, l'hybride cherchait à réprimer chaque acte de violence que son épée provoquait, envers son alliée. Ketsurui, elle, évitait avec une certaine difficulté les assauts de son adversaire. Si elle contre-attaquait, Seijaku pourrait en profiter pour l'achever. Il fallait conserver une attention maximale, sur toute la situation. Mais au vu de son état mental précaire et instable, à cause des pouvoirs de la Malédiction, la femme au regard ébène n'y parvenait définitivement pas. Violemment, un coup de pied de la part d'Ichigo la propulsa droit en dehors du château, et la bataille continuait encore, aux alentours directs.

Attaquer Kurosaki Ichigo pourrait affaiblir sérieusement ce dernier, et dans l'optique d'autres batailles futures, cela paraissait difficilement envisageable …

De nouveau, l'homme aux cheveux orange souleva son épée, tout proche de la jeune âme damnée. Celle-ci plissa son regard : visiblement, le rouquin s'apprêtait à déclencher son Getsuga Tenshô. Cette lueur rouge et noire étincelante le confirmait bien. Dans ce cas-là, il vaudrait mieux pour elle, tenter une simple esquive de l'attaque, pour ne rien avoir à subir directement.

Cela dit, le croc lunaire ne partit pas, sous l'œil presque interloqué de la cible présumée : au contraire même, Ichigo Kurosaki s'évapora soudainement … pour laisser place à Seijaku ?! Et celui-ci déversa une lueur pourpre directement dans les environs. Était-ce … une illusion lié au pouvoir du Mensonge ? Ou bien de la spécificité même du Général de pouvoir prendre la place des autres âmes damnées ? À vrai dire, Ketsurui ne saurait faire la différence.

« — _Monzetsukami._ »

_Piégée. _

Le grand œil synonyme d'une souffrance indicible s'ouvrit sur la prisonnière. Un gémissement de douleur prononcé accompagna directement sa chute à genoux. Définitivement, il n'y avait pas moyen d'échapper bien longtemps à ces assauts. La jeune femme ressentait son souffle s'accélérer brutalement, haletant grandement au même rythme que sa douleur s'amplifiait.

« — Je suis désolé de t'infliger cela. »

Ichigo Kurosaki réapparu, dans son dos, et visiblement prêt à mettre un terme à ses jours moroses. Les yeux cherchant vainement un secours à n'importe qui, le rouquin s'avança, avant de lever son épée. Un peu plus loin, Seijaku préféra détourner vivement le regard.

Quant à la principale intéressée de l'action, à savoir la première félonne, une grande forme de résignation s'imposait d'elle-même : dans cette position-là, il s'avérait totalement impossible d'éviter l'épée du Shinigami Remplaçant. Sans oublier le fait qu'une horrible douleur provoquait des spasmes réguliers à la jeune femme, dont la souffrance se lisait facilement sur les traits du visage. Son ouïe lui permettait encore de ressentir l'approche de son bourreau … impossible de l'éviter …

_Mais de toute manière, cela n'entrait pas dans ses objectifs … _

Lorsque Kurosaki Ichigo déposa un pied dans le secteur proche de l'âme damnée, un grand cercle de feu entoura les deux individus, sous l'œil intrigué du Général, placé à quelques encablures … Rapidement, le Général aux cheveux châtains se fit une réflexion éclair dans son esprit : ces flammes ne provenaient pas des pouvoirs _« classiques » _de celle qu'il avait jadis placé sous son aile …

_Hiyota, si jamais cela fonctionne, cela sera grâce à toi … _

_Dimension Royale — Lac Pureté. _

Des sueurs froides, une sensation de pouvoir qui le dépassait. Cette cavalière aux pupilles désormais translucides disposait de capacités qui n'entraient absolument pas dans son propre champ de compétence. Et cette épée, posée juste derrière lui, pouvait l'éliminer à tout moment.

Anticipant une offensive, Taikai Meirô utilisa rapidement un puissant geyser, qui fracassa le sol en-dessous de ses propres pieds, pour pouvoir bénéficier d'un bond très opportun. Heisei l'observa simplement, la tête levée, gagner de l'altitude, et essayer une amorce de contre-attaque.

« — Ne me sous-estime pas, Cavalière ! Clama le Shinigami aux cheveux bleus, en soulevant son Zanpakutô au-dessus de sa tête. »

La pluie tombant en abondance ne tarda pas à être remplacée par des pics de glaces multiples. Mais ces derniers n'atteignirent jamais la jeune femme placée à des mètres en bas, son aura blanche annihilant tout objet s'approchant trop proche d'elle.

Étant donné que cette offensive, un peu vaine, s'avéra infructueuse, Meirô ne tarda pas à changer son fusil d'épaule, et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, sur la berge du lac. Il devait bien avouer que cette situation lui paraissait particulièrement dérangeante et désobligeante, surpassé de la sorte par une femme qui ne souhaitait même pas le suivre, à l'origine. La pilule aurait été moins amère s'il s'agissait d'un homme, sûrement ! Cette remarque fit presque ricaner bêtement le Capitaine de l'Eau, sous les yeux luisants de son adversaire.

« — Hé, tu ne trouves pas que tu fais peur avec tes yeux aussi blancs ? Tu me rappelles Kirio quand elle active les pouvoirs de son Zanpakutô.

— Je n'en ai rien à faire. Affirma lentement Heisei, en levant son épée. »

Sans que le Shinigami ne puisse réagir, une violente colonne de lumière jaillit en-dessous de ses pieds, et le propulsa à bien des mètres au-dessus de la zone sur laquelle il se tenait. Pire encore, là-haut, la femme à l'armure métallisée l'attendait, pour le frapper violemment à l'aide de son sabre. Comme seule réaction, le Shinigami Royal plaça son Zanpakutô en opposition : instantanément, Taikai fut propulsé à une allure particulièrement impressionnante sur le sol, contre lequel il s'écrasa plus que violemment, soulevant un nuage de poussière, immédiatement balayé par l'aura d'Heisei, qui ne semblait guère vouloir laisser à son ennemi le luxe de se reposer, ou même de retrouver ses esprits. Sa main gauche empoigna sans ménagement le cou du Garde Royal, avant que de nouveau, elle ne le plaque violemment sur le sol, lui provoquant des légers gémissements de douleur.

En même temps, le sol détrempé virait lentement au rouge.

« — Je vais purifier ton existence, désormais. Murmura Heisei, alors que son adversaire gisait sur le sol, visiblement bien en peine d'offrir une quelconque réponse. »

Pourtant, un air froid regagna l'atmosphère, sous l'air légèrement contrarié de la Cavalière de la Purification. Cet homme ne savait-il pas où se trouvaient ses limites ? Faire preuve d'autant d'obstination ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

La dernière technique employée par Meirô visait visiblement à ralentir les mouvements de son adversaire, mais cela s'avéra bien inefficace. Cela dit, les quelques secondes de distraction offertes, laissèrent l'opportunité au Shinigami Royal de tenter autre chose : brutalement, il se redressa, et chercha à frapper directement la jeune femme à l'aide de sa puissante épée commandant aux flots.

Mais de nouveau, les effets ne plaidèrent pas en sa faveur : sans difficulté apparente, Heisei venait de se saisir, à l'aide de sa main gauche, du sabre divin, sous l'œil bien ennuyé de son propriétaire.

« — … J'aurai essayé. »

Une puissante lumière éblouit les environs, avant que de nouveau, Taikai fût projeté à une distance respectable de l'ennemie, le sang coulant toujours plus sur le sol. Toussotant, en ressentant l'eau froide du lac toucher son corps endolori, le Capitaine se surprit à partir lui-même dans des songes. Mais l'heure de partir pour de bon n'avait pas encore sonnée. Quand bien même son corps commençait sérieusement à pâtir d'un combat particulièrement inégal depuis quelques minutes, et la libération totale du pouvoir de cette femme. De nouveau, cette dernière apparue face à lui, avant qu'il ne cherche à l'atteindre, par une projection d'eau fortement condensée : peine perdue, la Cavalière balaya cet assaut en le tranchant avec son épée.

_Comment l'atteindre ? En plus des réactions à proprement dites d'Heisei, il y avait bien cette étrange aura blanche qui purifiait toute chose autour d'elle, quand bien même elle ne semblait guère y prêter une grande attention … _

Mais les pensées du Capitaine furent de nouveau interrompues. Du sang coula abondamment, depuis sa jambe gauche, alors que son adversaire venait d'apparaître, à une vitesse l'empêchant de voir le moindre de ses déplacements. Ainsi touché, Meirô chuta au sol, posant son genou dessus. Et surtout, il se trouvait bien à la merci de cette âme des Enfers au pouvoir plus que conséquent …

Une lueur blanche violente l'écrasa même face contre le sol, avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau projeté à plusieurs mètres, dans une trainée macabre de sang.

Heisei s'approcha de nouveau, et son aura s'agita par la même occasion. La Cavalière souleva sa main, au fur et à mesure que sa cible se rapprochait contre son gré.

« — Je vais te faire disparaître maintenant … »

Au vu des différentes prouesses réalisées par la locutrice du moment, la croire sur parole ne paraitrait pas malvenu. Taikai Meirô, lui, ne doutait pas de ses propos. Néanmoins, il n'y adhérait évidemment pas. Disparaître ainsi constituerait une belle honte, une tache indélébile sur le nom de la Division Zéro. Alors … il devait bien se redresser … mais les forces lui manquaient clairement.

Si seulement il disposait encore d'un peu de temps … le problème étant évidemment que sa bourrelle ne le laisserait pas agir à sa guise. Celle-ci se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres de lui, et s'abaissa, sa main se posant littéralement sur son front.

Jamais Meirô n'aurait pu imaginer sentir une chose pareille. Les mots manquaient pour retranscrire cette synesthésie totale, cet affolement de son esprit et de son corps. Une simple sensation, celle de se faire emporter. Et puis soudainement, le néant … et le retour à la réalité ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, pour apercevoir celle qui lui promettait un aller simple pour l'Enfer, se retourner. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient de son bras-droit … et deux ombres se tenaient, quelques mètres plus loin.

« — Bonjour, Capitaine Meirô ! S'enquit l'un d'eux. Cela faisait vraiment un moment depuis la dernière fois ! »

Une voix joviale et facilement reconnaissable : il s'agissait-là du Capitaine de la Huitième Division du Seireitei, à savoir Kyôraku Shunsui. Et à ses côtés de trouvait le petit génie parmi les Shinigamis, à savoir Hitsugaya Toshirô.

Entre dédain et ennui, Heisei porta son regard sur eux.

« — Il semblerait que cette femme vous mène la vie dure. Murmura Kyôraku, en abaissant doucement son chapeau de paille, dissimulant ainsi son visage.

— L'énergie qu'elle dégage est monstrueuse. Constata lentement Toshirô, en dégainant Hyôrinmaru dans son dos. La moindre erreur sera fatale.

— Haha, Capitaine Hitsugaya … vous avez le don pour rendre la situation bien dramatique … »

Un éclat de lumière balaya soudainement les environs. Heisei venait tout juste de faire un pas vers les derniers arrivants, parmi les membres du Gotei 13. Rapidement, la Cavalière aux yeux désormais d'un blanc particulièrement impressionnant et lumineux, plissa son regard. Les deux individus … disparurent sous ses yeux. Toshirô Hitsugaya se retrouva totalement désagrégé, comme de la glace ayant été morcelée par le temps, tandis que son homologue s'évapora, comme un simple songe.

La Cavalière du Diable tourna la tête, et aperçu de nouveau les deux membres du Gotei 13.

« — Au vu de ton simple potentiel énergétique, il s'est avéré plutôt judicieux de prendre des précautions … Marmonna le plus jeune des Capitaines de la Soul Society.

— Je vois. Rétorqua simplement son interlocutrice aux cheveux blancs. Je suppose qu'il s'agit-là d'un clone de glace.

— En effet. Lâcha le Shinigami à l'écharpe turquoise.

— Quant à toi …

— Je me suis caché dans l'ombre du Capitaine Meirô dès notre arrivée. Ricana d'un air jovial Kyôraku, en redressant le concerné. Vous avez détruit l'image de moi-même … vous savez, l'ombre qui se créé près de chaque parcelle de lumière. »

Les Shinigamis du Gotei 13.

Heisei ne s'attendait pas à l'arrivée de ces hommes, du moins pas aussi tôt. La cage qui les avait piégés entre le Seireitei et le Reiôkyu n'avait pas tenu extrêmement longtemps finalement, et la Cavalière ne dissimulait pas sa surprise à cet égard. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun autre Capitaine dans les environs, pour la gêner encore davantage.

Les deux déjà présents aidèrent simplement le Garde Royal à tenir correctement sur ses jambes, puisque sérieusement touché par les attaques précédentes.

« — Eh bah … Souffla le Shinigami aux cheveux bleus. Moi qui allais vous critiquer pour votre incompétence, je vous en dois une bonne les gars !

— Oh, vous savez. Nous ne sommes absolument pas sortis d'affaire pour le moment. Tempéra Kyôraku, sur son ton habituel. Cette charmante demoiselle m'a l'air particulièrement coriace. Qui est-elle, d'ailleurs ?

— C'est une Cavalière du Diable. Elle est pire que _cheatée_. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'n'comprends absolument pas un truc à toutes les techniques bizarres qu'elle emploie. Lança le Garde Royal, en se craquant légèrement la tête. »

Toshirô et Kyôraku ne répondirent pas un mot. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à ajouter, sincèrement ? Au bout de quelques instants, le Capitaine Royal fit signe à ses deux coéquipiers et subordonnés, en un sens, qu'il pouvait marcher maintenant. Ou tout du moins, tenir sur ses jambes. Le trio nouvellement constitué fit face à l'adversaire commun, qui conservait une mine relativement calme malgré l'interruption de ces énergumènes. Le Gotei 13 ne disposait pas de suffisamment de pouvoir pour l'inquiéter.

« — Bon, les gars. Articula avec désinvolture Taikai Meirô. Vous m'avez fait gagner un peu de temps, bien joué. »

Aucun des deux derniers arrivés ne sut également quoi répondre à cette réplique provenant de celui qui trônait au-dessus d'eux, hiérarchiquement parlant. Quant à Heisei, elle se contenta de lancer son regard immaculé sur le Shinigami avec lequel elle croisait le fer depuis un certain temps, maintenant. Le jeune homme blessé plaça son Zanpakutô maculé de gouttes de sang à l'horizontal, devant lui, avant de fermer lentement les paupières.

_Two Steps From Hell — Archangel (voice &amp; choir)_

« — _Grande Divinité commandant aux eaux, je te demande de m'écouter. Aujourd'hui un ennemi s'est déclaré au monde que tu dois protéger. Alors laisse-moi t'appeler sous ton véritable nom … __**Kisayeka**_. »

La pression grandissante de l'énergie de Taikai Meirô ne tarda pas à se faire sensiblement sentir. Placés juste à côté de lui, Toshirô et Kyôraku ne tardèrent pas à gagner quelques mètres de recul. L'aura bleutée autour du Garde Royal ne cessait de grandir. La pluie, elle, redoubla d'intensité, frappant le sol avec une violence assez étrange.

Et surtout, dans le dos du Shinigami Royal, au sein des eaux même du Lac Pureté, un véritable maelstrom commença sa formation, un siphon d'une taille impressionnante, duquel une étrange forme d'énergie écrasante qui commençait même à faire trembler la proche berge. Ce spectacle de pouvoir dura quelques instants, avant qu'une concentration dudit pouvoir ne se fasse ressentir, dans l'œil du maelstrom. Et ladite concentration laissa finalement place à une immense colonne bleue, provoquant lors de son apparition, une violente onde de choc.

Sur les berges, l'eau coulait à flots, et atteint vivement les chevilles des Shinigamis ainsi que celles d'une Cavalière, totalement de marbre pour l'instant malgré l'effusion de pouvoir offerte par son adversaire.

Et finalement, une grande vague de plusieurs mètres de haut ne tarda pas à s'élever, forçant Hitsugaya Toshirô et Kyôraku Shunsui à utiliser le shunpô pour gagner en altitude et éviter de se faire emporter par le courant. Meirô, lui, ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, avant de planter son Zanpakutô dans le sol. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à disparaître, petit à petit. La vague d'eau frappa le Shinigami ainsi que les alentours. Une sphère translucide se forma autour de la Cavalière du Diable, la protégeant ainsi du courant, sans qu'elle ne bouge réellement. Son observation lui permis néanmoins rapidement de comprendre une chose : cette vague d'eau puissante, venait de soigner toutes les plaies du Garde Royal, complètement trempé désormais. Dans son dos, une ombre marchait lentement. Un grand trident mêlant l'argent et le bleu clair se posa sur le sol, pointes en direction des cieux.

« — _Taikai. _Résonna, comme un écho, la voix du propriétaire. _Je constate que, comme d'habitude, tu te montres incapable de régler les problèmes convenablement. _

— Tu as le don d'exagérer, non ? »

Une jeune femme à la chevelure bleue et lisse descendant en-dessous de la nuque, quoique celle-ci tournait davantage dans le clair comparé à la teinte des cheveux de Taikai. Quelques franges découpaient légèrement le visage, son regard d'un bleu océan demeurant toujours très visible. Plutôt grande, autant que le Shinigami, elle portait un long et fin kimono blanc, parsemé de divers motifs bleus clairs. La ceinture autour de sa taille notamment, prenait cette teinte. Comme les Shinigamis, elle portait des sandales.

« — C'est … un Bankai ? Marmonna plus haut, Hitsugaya Toshirô, légèrement estomaqué.

— Apparemment … Rétorqua simplement Kyôraku, derrière son éternel chapeau de paille. Jolie femme d'ailleurs.

— Heisei, Cavalière de la Purification … Articula le Shinigami Royal, en se retournant vers l'âme qu'il venait d'invoquer. Mettons un terme à cette bataille …

— _Arrête de t'y croire, tu fais pitié. _Maugréa la dénommée Kisayeka.

— Tu me jalouses car tu sais que j'ai du style. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as toujours une place importante dans mon cœur._ »_

L'ambiance plutôt sérieuse s'effaça un court instant, alors que la Déesse et son utilisateur s'observèrent mutuellement. La dernière venue ferma lentement les paupières, avant de tendre son trident, que le Shinigami saisit instantanément, avant de se retourner vers la Cavalière aux cheveux blancs. Celle-ci n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis l'apparition des pouvoirs réels de son adversaire.

« — Hé, les jeunes ! Clama Meirô, en s'adressant aux officiers du Gotei 13, qui flottaient un peu plus haut. Ne restez pas en dehors de ça. Vous êtes conviés à cette bataille. Quant à toi, ma douce … _see ya later_, hein ?

— _Tu vas probablement te faire tuer par cette femme. _Tonna la concernée, en disparaissant lentement, dans une nuée bleutée, devenant ainsi progressivement l'aura même de Taikai.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me souhaites bonne chance, mais ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le Shinigami Royal posa fermement son trident à côté de lui, faisant littéralement s'élever l'eau dans les alentours, en direction des cieux, que ce soit toute l'eau présente sur le sol, dans l'atmosphère ou celle du lac …

« — Je ne perdrai pas. »

**Signification des noms :**

**Kisayeka : **Impératrice des Torrents.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : BEGINNING OF THE DARK AGES 4 — AWAKEN THE SPIRITS**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Un groupe d'Astronautes »**

**Ichimaru Gin : **Cap'taine, on a perdu toute trace de l'équipe _Espada. _Ils sont arrivés sur la planète LV-426 mais depuis une semaine, on n'a aucune info.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin, explique-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu attends une semaine pour me dire une telle information ?

**Ichimaru Gin : **Beh, déjà fallait être sûr qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Et c'est tout ? Gin. J'ai investi des millions sur ce projet. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des Pokémons qui vivent dans l'espace.

**Ichimaru Gin : **D'ailleurs, j'ai voulu vous en parler plus tôt, mais vous étiez en train de jouer en ligne contre le Capitaine-Commandant.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ah ouais, j'ai joué à _Yu-Gi-Oh ! Online. _Comment je l'ai défoncé, un truc de ouf.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Mais heureusement, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Quoi ? Tu veux dire le prochain chapitre, _Beginning Of The Dark Ages 4 — Awaken The Spirits _? Je suis de retour là-dedans, c'est ça ? Pas mal.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Nan j'en sais rien. Mais j'ai retrouvé l'enregistrement de l'_Iphone _d'_Ulquiorra, _connu sous le nom code de _Murcielago Vert. _On va pouvoir savoir ce que notre groupe est devenu !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Mmh. Ouais, vas-y, mets-le.

_Enregistrement … _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. _Murcielago Vert _a commencé sa conquête de l'Univers. Tu seras témoin, ô toi mon téléphone.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **P'tain, arrête de faire chier à peine qu'on arrive ici !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **_Dany le Chat Superstar, _tu pues des pieds.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **T'as dit quoi, enfoiré ?!

**Tia Halibel : **Cessez de vous disputer inutilement.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Que veux-tu, _Nemo _?

**Tia Halibel : **Je ne suis pas _« Nemo » _mais _« Petite Sirène »_.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de dire que les pieds de _Dany le Chat Superstar _puent. Tu sens très mauvais. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Avec ton costume d'astronaute, fais pas du genre que tu sens quelque chose. Ou alors c'est ta putain d'odeur de merde.

**Nnoitra Ginger : **Pff, sérieux, y'a rien sur ce vieux rocher.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **T'es con ou quoi, _Sourire d'Enfer. _Je suis venu conquérir l'univers et je vais commencer par LV-426. C'est la même planète que dans _Alien. _Je me demande si _Dany le Chat Superstar _va mourir tout de suite.

**Tia Halibel : **_Murcielago Vert, _ne retire pas ta combinaison abruti.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Ça pue trop, les pieds de ce chat puent trop. Je vais mourir. MMMH.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Mais il est con ou quoi ?!

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Cero Oscuras.

**Nnoitra Ginger : **Tu viens de détruire le vaisseau sale con ! Le _Loup des Cavernes é_tait en train de dormir là-dedans !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Vous allez tous mourir à cause des pieds de _Dany le Chat Superstar. _MMMH. MMMHHHH. ARRRGHH. Ça pue. ÇA PUE.

**Tia Halibel : **Et voilà, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Il est en train de mourir, et je suppose que personne ne veut le sauver ? Remets ta combinaison, imbécile.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Un monstre là-bas ! Nique ta mère ! Tiens !

**Tia Halibel : **Pourquoi as-tu aussi retiré ta combinaison ?!

**Nnoitra Ginger : **Vous croyez que j'peux pas le faire ou quoi ?!

_Liaison coupée. _

**Ichimaru Gin : **Pourquoi ils s'donnent des noms de code ? Ils sont cons ou quoi ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin, détruit cet enregistrement, c'est embarrassant et si quelqu'un voit ça, ma réputation sera ruinée pour l'éternité.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Beh, j'l'ai mise sur Youtube.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **T'es sérieux ou quoi ?!

**Ichimaru Gin : **Vous avez reçu plein de commentaires d'ailleurs !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Pardon ?! Tu as publié ça sur mon compte ?!

**Ichimaru Gin : **Sur SachaOfficialVideos. Donc ouais !

_Aizen Sôsuke tue Gin._

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bon, est-ce que j'ai des like au moins …

_1 « aime ». 259 301 « n'aiment pas »_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **SO L-O-L ! C'est qui le con qui a mis « j'aime » ?!

**Ichimaru Gin : **C'est moi.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin, je t'ai tué alors fais pas chier.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Regardez les commentaires plutôt, ils sont marrants.

_« Ichigo Kurosaki a écrit : C'est de la merde ton truc. Bankai. _

_Toshirô Hitsugaya a écrit : Ichimaru est mort ou pas ? _

_Ginjô Kugo : *commentaire supprimé par la modération*_

_Yamamoto Genryûsai a écrit : MDR. _

_Orihime Inoue a écrit : J'espère qu'ils vont bien …_

_Ulquiorra Schiffer a écrit : J'ai survécu et j'ai colonisé une autre planète. Allez crever vous tous. »_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **C'est une blague ou quoi ? Gin, comment Ulquiorra a-t-il pu avoir la Wi-fi sur une autre planète ? Est-ce que c'est lui ?

**Ichimaru Gin : **J'sais pas, je suis mort je vous rappelle.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Pff.

_« Hanatarô Yamada a écrit : Alors on se croit drôle, Gayzen ? Mdr. _

_SachaOfficialVideo a écrit : Je t'aime, Hanatarô. J'espérais que tu viennes, on se donne rendez-vous ce soir si tu veux. »_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin.

**Ichimaru Gin : **WALALALA ! Quelqu'un a piraté le compte, truc de ouf !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **T'es mort.


	103. Beginning Of The Dark Ages 4

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Incapables de se mouvoir, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Kurosaki Ichigo laissent Ketsurui Ryûketsu affronter Seijaku. Surpassée par le pouvoir de ce dernier, malgré l'apport de la lame d'Hiyota, cette dernière parvient finalement à enfermer un Ichigo Kurosaki 'possédé' par les pouvoirs du Général … _

_Pendant ce temps, Taikai Meirô reçoit l'aide providentielle de Toshirô Hitsugaya et Shunsui Kyôraku, qui lui donne finalement le temps nécessaire de libérer son Bankai …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CIII : BEGINNING OF THE DARK AGES 4 — AWAKEN THE SPIRITS**_

**R**essentir autant de pouvoir de si près … La Dimension Royale, plongée dans une effusion totale de pouvoir, un mélange funeste entre destruction totale et chaos sans fin. Sur des kilomètres à la ronde, des paysages difformes se faisaient voir : entre un nuage ténébreux d'un diamètre monstrueux, une zone aussi lumineuse que pluvieuse, et une autre où l'orage grondait, le tout étant surplombé par des nuages noirs à forte connotation maléfique …

Des escaliers morcelés, des dalles littéralement flottantes dans l'atmosphère … le Palais de Kirio Hikifune ne se résumait plus qu'à sa partie centrale, alors que quatre ombres venaient de se poser sur son entrée.

« — Bon sang, c'est vraiment un bordel pas croyable. Constata la voix de Kurosaki Isshin, en observant ce qui devait être un havre paradisiaque.

— Si on n'arrête pas ces types, ça va encore s'aggraver. Siffla la voix d'Ishida Ryûken. »

Le Quincy ne portait absolument pas les Shinigamis ou la Dimension Royale dans son cœur, bien au contraire. Son père, et maintenant son fils, avaient péri parce qu'ils se trouvaient trop proches de ces énergumènes. Du moins, il voyait les choses de cet œil-là. Cela dit, ne pas aider dans cette guerre s'apparenterait à une hérésie totale. Le monde entier courait droit à sa destruction, alors il se devait d'agir. Même si cela signifiait collaborer avec le Gotei 13.

« — J'ai jamais ressenti une pression spirituelle pareille, c'est pas croyable … Murmura l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

— C'est surtout un monde fascinant. Ricana la voix de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, qui plantait ses yeux dans tous les recoins que l'horizon avait à lui offrir. Je ne sais pas qui affronte actuellement la Division Zéro, mais ils possèdent un pouvoir exceptionnel … Dommage que je ne puisse pas en savoir plus pour le moment !

— J'sais pas si c'est vraiment dommage, ça … Répondit un Isshin plutôt dépité, devant le comportement de son camarade un peu déjanté. »

Parmi les quatre ombres tournées vers un monde en péril, l'une d'entre elles n'avait pas encore donné le moindre avis : Urahara Kisuke. Le savant excentrique, ancien de la Douzième Division, affichait une mine particulièrement fermée. Isshin plissa légèrement le regard en le voyant ainsi.

« — Ça va aller pour toi, Urahara … ? Questionna-t-il, lentement.

— Ça va aller pour moi. Rétorqua lentement le blond, en tournant les talons.

— T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas retourner dans le passage ?

— Cela serait inutile, Kurosaki-san. Répondit le détenteur de Benihime, en avançant. Nous avons un objectif important à accomplir. Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire derrière … »

Le père de Kurosaki Ichigo ne trouva pas de réponse à donner. En réalité, il espérait que sa proposition soit refusée par son vieil ami. Ryûken, lui, ne trouva absolument rien à redire sur la situation. L'énergie spirituelle de Meikyû pouvait encore être ressentie, et il fallait le suivre à la trace pour le vaincre.

Quant à ces pouvoirs monstrueux qui s'abattaient ailleurs au Reiôkyu … il fallait simplement espérer que les autres soient à la hauteur … Le trio vieux de vingt années communes, s'élança dans le Palais du Vent, très rapidement. Car le temps jouait contre eux désormais.

_Dimension Royale — Plaines d'Éternité._

Sensiblement, Haikyaku recula à bien une dizaine de mètres, alors qu'un coup puissant de Kudasû no Shinkira venait de faire trembler le sol sans même que sa lame n'ait eu besoin de le toucher. Shunô Kaminari ne lésinait certainement pas sur les moyens pour le vaincre, et cela se voyait plus que clairement.

Du sang coulait plutôt abondamment depuis le corps du Cavalier de la Guerre, tandis que son adversaire aux cheveux blonds, entouré d'une aura électrique constante, ne semblait guère décidé à le laisser particulièrement respirer. La foudre traversa les cieux, et s'abattit à une vitesse effroyable, illuminant totalement les environs, provoquant un tremblement de terre important ainsi qu'une vaste levée de poussière.

« — Je me demande, Shinigami … si tu as peur, maintenant ? »

Les yeux bleus de Shunô se plissèrent légèrement à ces propos. Premier constat : le Cavalier de la Guerre n'avait pas été particulièrement affecté par cet amas électrique, voire même pas du tout. Avoir réussi à l'éviter était une chose, mais cet air confiant ne plaisait pas du tout au Garde Royal.

Traversant la poussière à une allure importante, une longue lame vint directement s'abattre sur le Shinigami. Celui-ci leva son sabre, et para sans difficulté apparente, l'attaque de son adversaire. Mais Haikyaku n'en resta pas là, et apparut juste sur le flanc de Kaminari, son épée ayant déjà regagné la taille d'une petite lame, dans le but d'atteindre à bout portant son adversaire. Une forte dose d'électricité se forma néanmoins autour du subordonné de Rikuchi Roshin : instantanément, le Cavalier du Diable se sentit paralysé, alors que son arme ne parvint même pas à toucher le tissu de l'haori haut de gamme.

« — De quoi est-ce que j'aurai peur ? Souffla en retour Kaminari. »

Son Zanpakutô se souleva, avant que le tonnerre ne frappe de nouveau, inondant l'épée d'une dose importante d'énergie. Se saisissant de son épée à deux mains, Shunô concentra une dose très importante de pouvoir, avant d'abattre son sabre. Sous le grondement sourd de la déité du tonnerre, Haikyaku fut projeté dans une grande effusion de sang, à une dizaine de mètres de son adversaire … sans son bras, découpé par l'être commandant à la foudre.

Chutant lourdement sur le sol, le Cavalier de la Guerre affichait un regard estomaqué par le pouvoir déclenché, ou plutôt par la situation engendrée par ledit pouvoir.

« — Quoi ?! C'est déjà terminé ?! »

Kaminari arqua un sourcil en se retournant. Trois ombres venaient de se poser : les Shinigamis du Gotei 13, dont deux bien connus par le Shinigami Royal : Kenpachi Zaraki et Unohana Retsu, le troisième étant le noble, Kuchiki Byakuya. Le premier cité afficha un air plutôt mécontent vis-à-vis de la situation, ayant visiblement imaginé pouvoir faire une démonstration de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

« — Yo, mec. Sourit largement le Capitaine de la Onzième Division. Tu t'es pas trop mal débrouillé on dirait.

— On ne peut pas en dire autant pour vous. Rétorqua le blond, en plissant légèrement les paupières. »

Néanmoins, Kaminari n'était pas dupe. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse la moindre chance au Cavalier de la Guerre de pouvoir revenir dans la bataille. Le Shinigami se retourna et entreprit d'aller achever l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

Entreprise qui se heurta immédiatement à un problème.

« — Hé … les gars … qui a dit que c'était déjà terminé … ? »

_Bleach OST — B07A_

Une aura rouge illumina absolument tous les environs, provoquant un nouveau séisme particulièrement violent. Kaminari conserva son air relativement calme, serrant néanmoins avec davantage de poigne son Zanpakutô. Les trois derniers venus, eux, ressentaient un pouvoir complètement neuf. Quelque chose que jamais, à la Soul Society, ils n'avaient pu approcher. De quoi arracher un large rictus de joie au plus barbare de tous les officiers, tandis que ses deux partenaires improvisés parurent _beaucoup _plus mesurés sur ce que cela pouvait entraîner.

Le bras découpé par Kaminari quelques secondes auparavant, brillait également d'une lumière rougeoyante étrange. La pression spirituelle devint pratiquement insoutenable, n'importe quel Shinigami n'étant pas au niveau Capitaine se serait probablement écroulé, écrasé sous cet amas gigantesque de force.

Kuchiki Byakuya lui-même, fier Capitaine de la Sixième Division, ressentait de véritables sueurs froides, coulant depuis son front. Son corps lui-même ne semblait guère très réceptif à une telle dose de pouvoir. Le regard gris du noble se posa lentement sur ses deux comparses : évidemment, Zaraki Kenpachi commença littéralement à rire, en extase devant un pouvoir monstrueux qui dépassait l'entendement. Mais la mine particulièrement fermée de Retsu Unohana confortait bien le grand frère adoptif de Rukia Kuchiki dans ses positions : la peur primaire, celle que n'importe qui ressentirait devant un fait les dépassants, s'emparait bien d'une partie de son âme.

« — Shunô Kaminari. Entonna la voix du Cavalier de la Guerre. _Hakkyu no Sensô. _Tel est le nom de mon pouvoir éveillé. Contrairement à Lyrène et Heisei … je ne peux pas libérer automatiquement cette partie de moi-même. Il faut que je dispose de blessures suffisamment grandes … donc je suppose, que je devrai te remercier, non ? »

_Naïf. _Il avait été stupide sur ce coup. En clair, la victoire aurait pu être sienne … s'il avait été capable d'éliminer cet homme en un seul coup clair et net ? Le Garde Royal ressentait à son tour, tout l'immense pouvoir se dégageant du dénommé Haikyaku.

Sur le sol, des immenses colonnes de lumière rougeoyantes commencèrent à exploser, répandant encore davantage d'ondes sismiques dans les environs. Le Paradis du Reiôkyu virait à l'Enfer, tout doucement. Les nombreux habitants des lieux cédaient tous à la panique, devant ce qui leur semblait être l'apocalypse. Et après quelques secondes de déversement total d'un pouvoir écrasant, une lumière encore plus grande que les autres explosa en direction des cieux : à l'intérieur de celle-ci, l'ombre du Cavalier se faisait clairement visible. Son bras-droit avait de nouveau retrouvé sa place originelle. Ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge constant et profond, tandis qu'une aura de la même couleur entourait son corps, également de façon constante. Quelques éclats, des étincelles rougeoyantes, fusaient ici et là, autour de lui. La cape sombre du Cavalier de la Guerre fusait dans son dos. Autrement, il n'y avait aucun autre changement physique à déceler. Même son épée demeurait sensiblement la même.

Placé légèrement devant les trois derniers venus du Seireitei, Shunô Kaminari leva son Zanpakutô foudroyant dans la direction de l'ennemi :

« — Capitaines du Gotei 13. Souffla-t-il. Si vous voulez survivre, vous allez devoir vous concentrer. Je ne comptais déjà pas le faire avant, mais je n'assurerai pas votre protection. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir assurer la mienne. »

Parmi les officiers du Gotei 13, il n'y avait pas tellement besoin de se montrer plus clair. Les mots employés par le Garde Royal résonnaient de manière efficace dans l'esprit de ses plus ou moins jeunes comparses. Aucune faute ne leur sera pardonnée ici.

« — _Bankai. _Murmura la voix de Kuchiki Byakuya, comme une réponse aux propos de son supérieur hiérarchique. _**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**_

— HAHAHAHA ! Il a l'air fort, celui-là ! _Engloutis, __**Nozarashi **_! »

Unohana, elle, ne libéra rien du tout. Son Shikai et son Bankai ne servaient pas directement à combattre sur le champ de bataille, après tout …

Kaminari, lui, ferma un instant les paupières. Au moins ces gamins avaient visiblement compris l'ampleur de la tâche qui leur incombait, à cet instant précis …

« — Alors, je peux le dire maintenant … Articula Haikyaku … est-ce que vous avez peur ? »

_Dimension Royale — Près de la Montagne Sérénité. _

L'intervention de Kirio Hikifune tombait à point nommé pour une Netsujô Kakusu de plus en plus affaiblie. Néanmoins, deux Gardes Royaux pouvaient-ils vaincre une Cavalière au pouvoir aussi dément ? Lyrène ne semblait en tout cas, pas du tout inquiétée par l'apparition de la plus jeune membre de toute la Division Zéro. De son œil encore améthyste, la Cavalière aux longs cheveux noirs contemplait ce monde obscur qu'elle continuait de créer. Les ténèbres regagnaient doucement du terrain, que le Seitenkû d'Hikifune avait permis de libérer temporairement.

« — Tu es au courant que ton arrivée sera inutile ? Marmonna la femme aux yeux bicolores.

— Heureusement que je ne partage pas cette mentalité. Affirma son interlocutrice aux cheveux violets, les mains posées autour de son Zanpakutô. »

Netsujô, elle, cherchait à reprendre doucement ses esprits. La bataille précédente l'avait particulièrement secouée, et au vu du pouvoir dont cette Lyrène pouvait faire preuve, la Garde Royale aux cheveux crépusculaires s'attendait à passer encore un moment difficile, quand bien même Kirio venait de faire irruption.

Lyrène posa également ses bottes sur le sol, son manteau noir se balançant doucement au milieu de cette atmosphère lourde.

« — Je vais vous tuer toutes les deux, et ramener la tête du Roi à Sa Majesté …

— Ne t'imagine pas que ça sera si facile. »

Une aura blanche enveloppa lentement le corps de Kirio Hikifune, tandis que ses pupilles commencèrent légèrement à tourner au blanc, son Zanpakutô se levant directement vers les cieux. Le courant d'air puissant commença à tourner en spirale, autour des deux Gardes Royales, servant de rempart entre ce monde de ténèbres visiblement néfaste pour les Shinigamis, et une zone un peu plus saine. Lyrène, elle, ne bougea pas.

« — Tu pensais vraiment … que ce mur de vent … pourrait vous protéger ? »

Rapidement, les deux Shinigamis constatèrent que l'amas gigantesque de ténèbres dans les environs commença à prendre le dessus sur le vent lui-même, passant à son travers, sous l'œil bien dérangé de la Capitaine du Vent, qui cherchait encore un moyen de pouvoir s'en sortir malgré ce traquenard évident posé sur son chemin.

« — C'est perdu d'avance pour vous. _Senhiun._ »

Immédiatement, le mur de vent fut transpercé de toutes parts, par de multiples bras d'une teinte particulièrement ténébreuse. Hikifune se sentit soudainement attrapée … mais par Netsujô Kakusu, qui la serra directement contre elle, avant de faire exploser son énergie spirituelle autour d'elle, son aile détruite se régénérant exactement au même moment, avant qu'une sphère brûlante n'entoure les deux Shinigamis, bloquant au passage les assauts de Lyrène. Du moins, bien temporairement.

De toute manière, la Shinigami des flammes ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser ici. Ses grandes ailes l'emmenèrent plus haut dans l'atmosphère, toujours embrumée par les ténèbres, tandis que Lyrène suivait du regard simplement, le mouvement de ses deux futures victimes. Pour le moment tout du moins, Netsujô parvint à échapper aux dangereux Senhiun de la Cavalière du Destin. Pour autant, elle n'annula pas son bouclier de feu : sur des kilomètres à la ronde, cet épais brouillard uniquement constitué de ténèbres dominait.

« — Désolée … Netsu-chan, on vient à peine de commencer, et tu as déjà dû me sauver … S'excusa Kirio Hikifune, en baissant la tête.

— Ne t'excuse pas. Rétorqua son interlocutrice, en plantant son regard dans les environs. Tant que nous sommes dans ces nuages géants … elle possédera un avantage certain sur nous.

— Qu'est-ce que l'on fait, alors ? Même si je les disperse, ils finissent par revenir … »

Et les mots de la plus jeune sonnaient réellement comme une fatalité. Mais la réalité ne différait pas tellement de ce qu'elle disait. Néanmoins, l'ainée parmi les deux ne disposa guère de beaucoup de temps, pour étayer sa réflexion : la Cavalière à l'œil totalement ténébreux refit son apparition, à quelques mètres en face des membres de la Division Zéro.

« — Vous pouvez fuir si ça vous chante. Je m'occuperai de quelqu'un d'autre. Annonça lentement Lyrène, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

— Ne sois pas si arrogante. Fulmina légèrement Netsujô, en plaçant son Zanpakutô en face d'elle. »

Les flammes tournoyèrent rapidement, tout en gagnant en diamètre. Rapidement, deux Phénix prirent forme, au-dessus des deux Shinigamis. D'un brusque mouvement d'épée, Netsujô lança ses créations enflammées à l'assaut. Mais cette fois-ci, le résultat fut encore pire qu'à l'accoutumée : l'intensité de ténèbres se concentra soudainement autour des deux rapaces, qu'ils furent assombris, avant d'être annihilés, comme si de rien n'était.

« — _Yaiba no Kaze _! »

Les yeux crépusculaires de Netsujô s'élargirent rapidement, lorsqu'elle constata que sa partenaire venait de sortir du cercle protecteur de ses flammes, pour gagner un peu d'altitude, et déclencher sa puissante lame de vent directement vers la femme à la peau claire. Celle-ci souleva sa dangereuse faux, pour bloquer directement l'attaque de la Shinigami, sans reculer d'un centimètre, malgré une onde de choc résultant de l'attaque provoquant de sérieux remous dans l'atmosphère. S'attendant visiblement à mieux pour cette attaque, Hikifune ne cacha pas sa part de surprise, lorsque lentement, Lyrène releva la tête dans sa direction, visiblement prête à l'attaquer.

Mais la Cavalière changea immédiatement ses projets, lorsqu'une épée enflammée s'abattit directement sur elle : Netsujô Kakusu semblait décidée à l'empêcher de s'attaquer à sa plus jeune collègue ? En réaction rapide, Lyrène lança sa faux à l'assaut, et un choc violent se produisit lors de la collision entre les deux armes, mais au désavantage de la Shinigami, qui recula légèrement.

« — Ton énergie spirituelle a diminuée, Shinigami. Murmura l'envoyée du Diable.

— Où veux-tu en venir … ?

— Tu possèdes les pouvoirs du Dieu des flammes, c'est vrai … mais ton corps ne le supportera pas éternellement. Je me trompe ? »

Netsujô plissa légèrement son regard, alors que son adversaire la renvoya valser plus loin, en exerçant davantage de pression dans son coup. La Garde Royale se stabilisa quelques mètres plus loin, en déployant largement ses ailes. Hors de sa bulle de feu pour se protéger, de nouveau, elle se sentit plutôt lourde et étouffée par cette atmosphère.

Lyrène souleva de nouveau sa faux, et après qu'une lueur sombre ne l'entoure, de nombreux pics sombres fusèrent directement vers la Shinigami aux cheveux du crépuscule. Celle-ci leva de nouveau son Zanpakutô.

« — _Kuratsu _! »

Les particules de feu laissées dans son sillage se mirent à briller, avant qu'une explosion ne se produise … la plupart des pics sombres furent immédiatement soufflés, sous l'œil indifférent de Lyrène, qui constata néanmoins directement un changement autour d'elle, puisque le vent venait de changer. Au-dessus de la Cavalière du Diable, Kirio Hikifune avait soulevé son Zanpakutô au-dessus de sa tête, son aura blanche ayant grandie de manière particulièrement sensible. Et surtout, une gigantesque tornade se formait, au-dessus de la Shinigami.

« — _Kôsenpo _! »

Sans faire davantage de cérémonie, Hikifune fit abattre sa monstrueuse création, qui absorbait l'air elle-même. Lyrène plissa légèrement son regard. À défaut de vouloir tout disperser, cette femme cherchait là empêcher les ténèbres de se répandre de cette façon ? Derrière son air niais et idiot, cette Shinigami n'usurpait peut-être finalement pas son titre de Garde Royal, après tout …

L'immense vortex de vent s'abattit finalement, entourant la Cavalière, sous l'œil attentif de Kirio. Celle-ci cherchait à percevoir le moindre mouvement qui trahirait le fait que son ennemie puisse s'en sortir.

_Bleach OST — Treachery_

« — _Shukumei Shoki : __**Jûtsubô.**_ »

La voix de Lyrène venait de retentir. Et étrangement, les ténèbres absorbées par la tornade se firent plus nombreuses. _Beaucoup _plus nombreuses. Et cela confirma rapidement le fait que la Shinigami n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Placée un peu plus loin, Netsujô écarquilla vivement les yeux, lorsqu'une terrible explosion ténébreuse se répandit dans tous les environs, après une absorption suffisante d'énergie noire. Cette femme pouvait utiliser sa propre énergie comme carburant pour des attaques de ce type ?! Et surtout …

« — Kirio ! Bouge de là ! »

Trop tard. Hikifune fut totalement balayée par la violente onde de choc, et offrit un gémissement de douleur sonore lorsqu'elle fut atteinte, projetée à bien des dizaines de mètres de distance. Sa partenaire déploya ses grandes ailes pour essayer de la chercher, mais la puissance du souffle sombre l'empêchait même d'aller conformément à ses attentes au secours de sa jeune camarade.

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner de la sorte. Quand bien même … cela allait contre sa façon de penser. _

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent littéralement, en même temps que son aura. Tout cet amas d'obscurité avait beau lui intimer de reculer et la repousser de façon drastique, elle ne suivrait absolument pas le mouvement. Son corps meurtri par la bataille s'élança littéralement, au milieu de cet océan de désespoir. Au bout de quelques instants, la Shinigami aux cheveux crépusculaires parvint à récupérer Hikifune dans ses bras avant que la jeune femme aux cheveux violets ne touche le sol, celle-ci étant sérieusement touchée par l'impact, ensanglantée de manière importante, en même temps que d'étranges particules noires l'entouraient.

« — Tiens bon, Kirio … »

Netsujô la déposa délicatement sur le sol, avant de l'entourer d'un rideau de feu protecteur, relevant son regard pour le porter sur une Lyrène immobile, au-dessus des deux Gardes Royales.

« — Cesse de me pointer avec ce regard. Articula la Cavalière. Je suis sûre que tu as déjà remarqué que les ténèbres sont moins denses maintenant. Tu peux remercier ton amie. Je devrai aussi te féliciter pour avoir réussi à passer contre le courant, je suppose. Mais toi comme moi, n'en n'avons rien à faire. »

Netsujô ne perdit pas tellement plus de temps-là, et chercha immédiatement à s'élancer dans les airs, pour essayer d'attaquer son adversaire. Celle-ci l'attendait, sans vraiment bouger. Le Zanpakutô du Feu Divin transperça les nuages, éclairant les environs de sa lumière, mais sans atteindre la Cavalière. Pire encore, ce fut la Shinigami qui vit son flanc se faire lacérer. Réprimant la douleur naissante, la concernée pivota pour déclencher une vague de chaleur intense. _Encore raté. _

Une douleur importante dans le dos la propulsa plus loin, tandis que son hémoglobine se mêla de nouveau à l'air sombre. La respiration de plus en plus saccadée, le regard doucement plus flou, la Shinigami arrivait réellement au bout de ses forces. Mais elle devait tout faire pour ne pas perdre contre cette femme.

_Peu importe si elle-même ne s'en sortait pas …_

Plus bas, sa collègue naviguait dans des eaux plus sombres_ …_

« — Hé ! Kirio ! Ouvre tes yeux !

— Capitaine Hikifune ! Capitaine Hikifune ! »

Hikifune ouvrit lentement les paupières. Deux ombres floues se dessinaient devant son regard. Ces voix … elle les reconnaissait également … de nombreux souvenirs lui firent reprendre doucement connaissance.

Des visages anciens, remontant à plus d'un siècle de vie commune …

« — Hiyori-chan … Shinji-chan … Articula faiblement la Shinigami aux cheveux violets, baignant doucement dans son propre sang, et toujours enveloppée d'une fine lueur enflammée appartenant à Tsugare. Vous … êtes là … ?

— Je suis là, Capitaine Hikifune ! Sanglota vivement Hiyori, cherchant à tenir la main à son ancienne supérieure, mais sans pouvoir le faire, à cause du feu.

— Allez, déconne pas ! Grommela presque Hirako Shinji. Tu vas pas lâcher maintenant, hein ? »

_Mais son corps était complètement paralysé. Comment pouvait-elle espérer quoi que ce soit, de cette façon … ? Elle souffrait. Elle souffrait beaucoup. Sans trop en comprendre la raison d'ailleurs. Que venait-il de se passer pour qu'elle en soit arrivée là ? _

« — Je … suis désolée … souffla la Garde Royale, en fermant de plus en plus les paupières. Je crois … que je ne tiendrai plus …

— Arrête tes conneries ! T'as pas le droit de nous laisser tomber comme ça ! Implora littéralement l'actuel Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. J'sais absolument pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais tu peux pas abandonner maintenant !

— Capitaine Hikifune … »

Dans le ciel, une explosion sombre se produisit de nouveau. L'énergie spirituelle de Netsujô Kakusu ne cessait de diminuer, au fur et à mesure des secondes. Quand bien même elle disposait d'un pouvoir démentiel, de ce que pouvait en ressentir Hirako, celui de son adversaire sortait tout droit d'un cauchemar. Le Vizard tourna les talons, pour observer ce raid aérien, tourner en défaveur de la Garde Royale, de plus en plus ensanglantée et sujette à de multiples autres blessures.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent depuis le front du prédécesseur de Sôsuke Aizen à la tête de la Cinquième Division.

« — Hiyori, occupe-toi d'elle. Annonça-t-il, d'une voix grave, en sortant son Zanpakutô.

— Shinji, qu'est-ce que tu …

— Je vais aider le Capitaine Kakusu. Elle ne s'en sortira pas toute seule. Lança-t-il, d'un air plutôt sombre. Je sais que cette fille à l'œil noir va m'éclater si je l'affronte, mais je dois aider au maximum.

— Attends, Shinji ! »

Encore trop tard. Le blond s'envola dans les airs ténébreux sous l'œil quelque peu désespéré de l'ancienne subordonnée de Kisuke Urahara. La petite blonde reporta néanmoins rapidement son attention sur celle qu'elle a toujours considérée comme sa propre mère.

La concernée sombrait doucement dans le néant. Penser qu'une seule attaque d'un Cavalier puisse faire autant de dégâts, et quasiment tuer sur le coup un Shinigami Royal … y'avait-il seulement un espoir de pouvoir l'emporter … ?

_« — Pas si tu abandonnes maintenant._ »

La Capitaine aux cheveux violets élargit davantage les yeux, lorsque la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre retentit. Son Zanpakutô, Seitenkû, venait de lui adresser la parole … ?

« — Seitenkû … ?

— _Seitenkû ? Je ne me souviens pas m'appeler de la sorte. »_

Faiblement, une lueur se dessina quelques mètres à côté de la Shinigami. Du moins, elle voyait les choses de cette façon, car Hiyori Sarugaki n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer en réalité. Une forme humaine, mais plongée dans la brume.

« — _Regarde un peu tes amis là-haut. Ils risquent de mourir dans peu de temps si tu ne bouges pas plus. _

— Mais … je ne suis pas à la hauteur …

— _Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de penser de cette façon ?_ »

_Non, bien sûr que non. _Elle se sentait étrange. Pourquoi avoir baissé les bras si facilement, d'ailleurs ? Serait-ce en lien avec l'attaque surpuissante déclenchée par Lyrène ? Non … il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte. Parce qu'elle craignait cette ennemie. Elle avait peur, oui. Soupirant légèrement, la jeune femme cherchait à reprendre un peu de consistance.

« — Hey … tu peux m'aider … à me relever … ?

— _J'attends toujours que tu me le demandes réellement._ »

_Two Steps From Hell — Skyworld_

Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent depuis le front et sur bien d'autres parties du corps de la Shinigami affaiblie. Étrangement, tenir une courte discussion avec une autre personne pouvait requinquer sérieusement une âme en détresse.

« — Hiyori-chan … Murmura soudainement Hikifune, en ouvrant plus largement les paupières, provoquant un air plus qu'inquiet de son ancienne subordonnée. Mon Zanpakutô … est un peu loin pour moi … est-ce que … tu peux me le donner, s'il te plaît ?

— Oui, oui !

— Merci … éloigne-toi de moi, ensuite. »

La blondinette s'élança rapidement pour ramasser l'épée trempée dans le sang de son mentor. La jeune fille le lança immédiatement à travers le fin rideau de feu, pour que sa supérieure s'en saisisse, de la main droite. Respirant doucement, son cœur battant à une vitesse particulièrement élevée, le plus jeune membre de la Division Zéro souleva son épée.

« — _Toi qui règne sur les cieux … montre-nous la voie du Paradis … tends-moi la main, j'y répondrai, prête-moi tout pouvoir, pour que l'on puisse ensembles, redonner au monde l'éclat qui est sien … ! »_

Au-dessus, dans le ciel, de gigantesques vortex se formèrent, interrompant momentanément la bataille mettant aux prises Lyrène à Netsujô Kakusu. La source de pouvoir fut clairement visible : Kirio Hikifune. Hirako Shinji, qui cherchait à interférer dans ladite bataille stoppa également son chemin, permettant d'ailleurs à la Cavalière du Destin de le remarquer, ainsi qu'Hiyori, plus bas, bien que cela ne la perturbait ni ne l'inquiétait absolument pas.

En revanche, Hiyori, elle, s'éloigna largement de sa supérieure, conformément à la demande de cette dernière. Cinq tornades finalement, aux dimensions dantesques, s'abattirent, l'une étant placée directement sur la Shinigami aux cheveux violets, les quatre autres l'entourant.

« — Kirio … Murmura une Netsujô de plus en plus blessée, contemplant sa plus jeune collègue lancer ses dernières forces dans la bataille. »

Le chaos total régnait autour de la zone d'impact. Même éloignée à l'aide de plusieurs shunpô, Hiyori se sentait éternellement absorbée par tout cet amas de vent puissant.

Hikifune, elle, ferma lentement les paupières.

« — _Bankai. __**Migitenkû**_. »

Après un déferlement violent de vent, pendant un instant qui parut particulièrement long à certaines personnes, une ombre se tenait bien au centre de ces tornades. Les cinq finirent par disparaître, laissant place à davantage de visibilité.

Un homme d'âge mûr à la peau et aux cheveux blancs mi-longs, ne dépassant pas son cou et couvrant une bonne partie de son front, venait de faire son apparition. Disposant d'épaulettes blanches aux quelques motifs bleus clairs, de jambières de la même couleur, cet homme se caractérisait également par le port d'une longue cape, toujours blanche, dans le dos, ainsi qu'une écharpe azurée autour du cou. Des bandages entouraient ses bras, laissant ses mains aussi découvertes que ses avant-bras. Quant à ses paupières, elles demeuraient closes.

Une épée se planta avec fierté dans le sol, tandis que lui-même portait littéralement Kirio Hikifune dans les bras, les blessures de cette dernière guérissant aussi vite que cela pouvait être dit.

Et puis lentement, ses yeux verts émeraude s'ouvrirent lentement sur ce monde en déperdition.

« — _Hey, Tsugare. Laisse mon élue venir en aide à la tienne, tu veux ? » _

_**NEXT CHAPTER : BEGINNING OF THE DARK AGES 5 — SUFFERING**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Hakkyu no Sensô : **Folie de la Guerre.

**Shukumei Shoki : Jûtsubô : **Fatalité, Première Partie : Onde de Désespoir.

**Migitenkû : **Main droite du Ciel.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Le nouveau chef d'orchestre sait se faire respecter ! »**

_Un jour, dans une grande salle de représentation … _

**Ichimaru Gin **: Attention. Certaines scènes peuvent être extrêmement choquantes.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Cool, on y va ou quoi ?

**Ichimaru Gin : **C'est fermé …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Faut utiliser quoi ? Force ou Eclate-Roc ?

**Ichimaru Gin : **Faut utiliser votre cerveau. MDR.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **…

_Enfermés, Aizen et Gin ne pouvaient savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur … et ils ont eu une forte chance … _

**Lyrène : **Démonstration de pouvoir. Je remporte aisément la partie.

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Kirio, essaie de servir à quelque chose un petit peu s'il te plaît.

**Kirio Hikifune (boudeuse) : **J'ai fait un Bankai et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

**Lyrène : **Chut, ça va commencer.

**Kirio Hikifune : **Ah, j'ai hâte de voir ce discours !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Attendez là, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. Je croyais que y'avait un nouveau chef d'orchestre qui savait se faire respecter, comme le veut le titre de la preview ?

**Renji Abarai : **Sérieusement, Ichigo. Tu savais pas ? Le groupe de musique _Fullbringer _vient d'avoir un nouveau chef d'orchestre et il va d'abord faire un discours à ses fans. Le Capitaine Ôtoribashi était le principal concurrent du nouveau chef d'orchestre, mais il a apparemment été aspiré dans une autre dimension et ne peut pas venir.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Donc, hormis le fait que cette histoire ne veut absolument rien dire et se trouve être truffée d'incohérences … Lyrène-san, Kakusu-san et Hikifune-san aiment ce groupe ?!

**Lyrène : **Ne me prends pas ces humaines. Je suis une _hater. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ah … Ok.

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Copieuse.

**Lyrène : **Celui qui dit y est.

**Netsujô Kakusu : **J'ai donc raison.

**Kirio Hikifune : **Hé, les gamines. Ça suffit maintenant.

_Kirio Hikifune est donc tuée._

_Le rideau se lève. _

**? : **Et oui, c'est bien moi le nouveau chef d'orchestre de ce groupe misérable.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ne me dîtes pas que c'est …

**Renji Abarai : **… Oh nan …

**Rukia Kuchiki (effrayée) : **Heu … j'ai un rendez-vous, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps.

**? : **Kuchiki Rukia. Tu n'as aucun besoin de quitter ces lieux. Par ailleurs, les portes sont déjà condamnées, alors vous allez rester ici, pour m'écouter …

_L'Ourson de Yamamoto Genryûsai entre directement en scène. Là-bas, à ses côtés, se tient Ginjô Kugo. _

**Ourson de Yamamoto (d'une voix sombre) : **Kugo est le dernier membre de cette troupe à être en vie. J'ai jugé les autres trop médiocres pour survivre, et je les ai donc tués …

**Rukia Kuchiki : **…

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Complètement incohérent, Ginjô est censé être mort, pauvre peluche à la con.

_Ichigo Kurosaki est tué dans une effusion de sang par l'Ourson. _

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **J'ai décidé de lancer un recrutement. Quiconque refuse, subir le même sort que cet imbécile.

**Renji Abarai : **J'ACCEPTE !

**Ourson de Yamamoto (voix toujours sombre) : **… Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais besoin de toi, Abarai Renji.

**Renji Abarai : **J-Je …

_Abarai Renji est tué par l'Ourson. _

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Y'a-t-il une simple âme qui oserait remettre mon jugement en valeur … ? Je vais choisir qui ira avec moi, et rien de plus.

**Superman : **Oui, moi.

_Les autres applaudissent, heureux de voir débarquer ce super-héros. _

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Oh ? Tu crois pouvoir me remettre en question … ?

_Superman tue l'Ourson. _

**Superman : **Aujourd'hui mes amis, nous n'avons plus à vivre dans l'ombre de ce dictateur. Je serai le nouveau chef d'orchestre et ce sera mon charisme qui permettra à notre groupe de bien fonctionner !

**Lyrène : **C'est n'importe quoi. Je ne comprends rien à la situation.

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Tu crois m'avoir tué ?!

_Superman est vaincu. Les autres spectateurs semblent déçus._

**Lyrène : **Ridicule.

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Tu as dit quelque chose, femme ?

**Lyrène : **Contemple mon pouvoir dans le prochain chapitre, _Beginning Of The Dark Ages 5 — Suffering, _et maintiens ton silence, misérable peluche.

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Je vois, tu es donc rebelle. Une femme idéale pour un homme tel que moi.

_Stupeur dans l'assemblée. Horreur aussi. Moins que si c'était une phrase de Yumichika mais tout de même … ! _

_Lyrène est vaincue. _

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Kuchiki Byakuya, tu seras notre nouveau chanteur. Yukio a été insulté de Justin Bieber et ne peut donc plus être éligible. Surtout qu'il est mort.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je vois. Bien que recevoir des ordres d'une peluche soit ridicule, je ne peux refuser le rôle numéro un dans cette histoire. Ma voix enchanteresse et noble va renforcer le pouvoir du clan Kuchiki, et je vais encore gagner une somme d'argent considérable.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Quelle noblesse, Nii-sama !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je sais.

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Toi, Zaraki Kenpachi, tu …

_Zaraki Kenpachi mange l'Ourson, sous les yeux choqués de tous. _

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **Fais chier. J'avais la dalle.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Coupez-moi cette _'preview' _de merde, on s'y retrouve plus.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Où est mon Ourson ?! JE VEUX MON OURSON !

_Le Capitaine-Commandant voit du coton sur la bouche de Zaraki Kenpachi. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai (pleurant) : **QU'AS-TU FAIT SOMBRE IDIOT ?! TU AS MANGÉ MON OURSON ?!

**Zaraki Kenpachi (énorme sourire) : **Ouais, c'était bon. Miam miam. Tu veux le venger ? Intéressant, approche !

_Yamamoto Genryûsai mange Zaraki Kenpachi sauvagement, tel un Lion dans la savane. Tout le monde est extrêmement choqué. _

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Putain, ça va être moi le prochain !

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Capitaine, vous êtes petit, vous pouvez y échapper … !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **NAN C'EST MOI LE PROCHAIN ! REGARDE IL ARRIVE ! IL ARRIVE ! PITIÉ MANGEZ MATSUMOTO !

_Yamamoto Genryûsai vomit sur Toshirô Hitsugaya. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Faut que j'aille aux chiottes. C'était dégueulasse.


	104. Beginning Of The Dark Ages 5

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 parviennent enfin au Reiôkyu, et offrent un soutien aux membres de la Division Zéro, mis en difficulté par la libération totale des pouvoirs des Cavaliers du Diable, et ce, même si les puissants Bankai de la Garde Royale ont désormais été déployée … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CIV : BEGINNING OF THE DARK AGES 5 — SUFFERING **_

**D**égagé par le vent, le secteur proche de la Montagne du Destin laissait place au théâtre de nouvelles luttes.

« — Heu, Migitenkû, tu peux me laisser descendre maintenant ? Questionna Hikifune, en clignant rapidement des yeux. On a l'impression que c'est toi qui va aller combattre comme ça.

— _N'est-ce pas le cas ? _Rétorqua le jeune homme à l'écharpe azurée. _Je t'ai sauvée et réclame donc un instant de gloire._

— Oui, oui … mais ça devient un petit peu embarrassant. Et puis je me sens mieux.

— _Très bien. _Murmura-t-il, d'un ton plus sérieux. _Fais attention à toi, Kirio. _»

Migitenkû, le Dieu du Vent régnant dans les cieux ici, au Reiôkyu, commença doucement à disparaître, après avoir déposé Kirio Hikifune. Celle-ci assimila vivement les dernières paroles de son puissant Zanpakutô. Faire attention … en effet. Pas seulement à Lyrène, la sombre Cavalière du Destin. Le message subliminal passa aisément dans l'esprit de l'ancienne Capitaine du Gotei 13.

Migitenkû n'étant plus qu'un mirage, la femme à la chevelure violette respira vivement, les yeux légèrement fermés, avant d'empoigner l'épée plantée juste en face d'elle. Immédiatement, une forte dose de pouvoir coula dans l'intégralité de son corps, et jusqu'à la moindre molécule formant son être, Kirio Hikifune trembla.

Non loin, Hiyori Sarugaki contemplait avec admiration le pouvoir déferlant de sa mère spirituelle. Celle-ci se tourna doucement envers son ancienne subordonnée, avant de lui lancer un sourire attendri.

« — Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue jusqu'ici, Hiyori-chan. Annonça-t-elle, avant de s'élever légèrement dans le vent. Mais si tu peux rester en dehors de ça … je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. »

Bien entendu, le for intérieur de la Vizard lui intima l'inverse. Mais à peine Hikifune eut-elle terminée sa courte demande, que la Shinigami Royale venait de disparaître à l'aide d'un rapide shunpô dans les airs, pour atteindre le niveau d'une Netsujô Kakusu blessée, se positionnant à ses côtés. La femme aux yeux crépusculaires ne dit pas un mot, observant simplement l'arrivée de sa plus jeune collègue d'un œil plutôt attentif, avant que son attention ne soit de nouveau captée par la dangereuse Cavalière du Destin.

« — Je ne suis pas intimidée. Lâcha très clairement la concernée, de son intimidant regard bicolore. Ton Bankai dégage beaucoup d'énergie spirituelle, comme tous les autres de la Division Zéro … mais il me paraît tellement plus fragile.

— Je ne suis pas effrayée non plus. Je vais faire le maximum pour que l'on puisse gagner ce combat. Annonça Hikifune, en plissant le regard, et renforçant sa poigne sur son épée. »

Netsujô ferma lentement ses paupières, pendant un bref instant.

Malheureusement, Lyrène touchait à un point important chez sa jeune amie. Contrôler et maintenir un Bankai actif, chez des Capitaines classiques, demandaient une forte maîtrise de son potentiel énergétique. Or, les Bankai liés aux divinités régissantes la Soul Society toute entière faisait passer ce degré de contrôle à une toute autre dimension. Et ce, même si dans le cas de Kirio Hikifune, cela faisait désormais plus d'un siècle qu'elle arpentait les couloirs des Palais Céléstes.

« — Kirio. Ne baisse pas ta concentration un seul instant. Lança l'élue de Tsugare. Si tu veux combattre à mes côtés, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Mais je ne pourrai pas te protéger non plus.

— Je ne te demande pas de me protéger, Netsu-chan. Protège-toi du mieux que tu peux, et laisse-moi me débrouiller. Si aucune de nous d'eux n'est à 100 % … alors nous ne gagnerons pas. »

Placée à des dizaines de mètres plus bas, Hiyori Sarugaki commençait à ressentir un étrange malaise. L'air ambiant lui pesait anormalement. Cette obscurité grandissante provenant de Lyrène également, causait des sueurs froides à la petite hybride, ancienne lieutenante de Kisuke Urahara.

« — Hé, Hiyori. Siffla soudainement la voix familière de Shinji Hirako, juste à côté d'elle, la surprenant au passage.

— E-Enfoiré, Shinji ! Tu m'as surprise ! Grogna la petite blonde, d'un air grincheux.

— Tu t'énerves toujours aussi vite et pour rien. Soupira le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division.

— M'en tape ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je croyais que t'allais aider le Capitaine Kakusu ? Me dis pas que c'était juste une mise en scène pour que le Capitaine Hikifune se relève ?!

— Nan, pas moyen. On va les aider, mais si on fait n'importe quoi, on va crever dès le premier round. Affirma le blond, en reportant son regard sur le champ de bataille aérien qui se dessinait. Alors … Hiyori ?! Qu'est-ce que … ? »

La blondinette se trouvait actuellement un genou posé au sol, le souffle de plus en plus lourd et irrégulier. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« — Putain … j'ai du mal à respirer ici … Expliqua la jeune fille, en apparence. Toute cette pression spirituelle … ça me fait mal.

— … J'vois l'truc. Rétorqua son ami. »

Lui-même devait bien avouer qu'un tel déferlement de pouvoir avait du mal à passer. Pourtant, il portait le titre de Capitaine du Gotei 13. Et pour cette même raison, il ne perdrait pas pied avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que lever son Zanpakutô pour aider les deux Gardes Royales …

Celles-ci engagèrent de nouveau la bataille, directement. Lyrène se retrouvait dorénavant sur la défensive. Hikifune lança le premier assaut, un air puissant se dégageait de sa lame, de son corps entier, repoussant constamment les ténèbres envahissantes de la Cavalière. Un premier coup d'épée s'abattit violemment, mais la faux ennemie fit office de barrage efficace, sans que la femme à l'œil gauche améthyste n'ait à reculer du tout. Netsujô apparue néanmoins sur le flanc droit, pour déclencher une vague de chaleur, forçant la Cavalière à se mouvoir pour ne pas subir de dégâts. Et ce mouvement fut clairement attendu par Kirio Hikifune, dès lors que les deux armes entrées en collision quelques secondes plus tôt se quittèrent, son Zanpakutô Divin s'illumina.

« — _Kyôfuu Kôshi_ »

Lyrène plissa légèrement le regard : la Cavalière avait prévu un déplacement rapide afin de pouvoir prendre ses distances avec l'attaque de Netsujô Kakusu, mais également amorcer une contre-attaque. Or, autour d'elle, les vents ascendants et descendants avaient formé une véritable impasse, la forçant à rester dans un secteur peu enviable, quand bien même les flammes de Tsugare ne l'atteignirent pas. Ici, elle semblait être une cible idéale pour la Shinigami des Flammes Sacrées, qui concentra à son tour une plus grande dose d'énergie spirituelle.

« — _Kuratsu._ »

L'épée brûlante s'illumina, avant que d'un mouvement brusque, la Shinigami aux lunettes désormais brisées frappa en direction de Lyrène, projetant une quantité de flammes brûlantes et scintillantes non-négligeable : bien évidemment, avec le temps, la Cavalière aux cheveux ébène connaissait cette technique. Et une explosion puissante se forma sur un espace restreint par le vent puissant de Kirio Hikifune, espace restreint dans lequel serait enfermée la subordonnée du Diable.

Néanmoins, elle ne serait pas prise à défaut pour si peu. Sa faux explosa d'une lueur sombre particulièrement importante, repoussant le souffle de l'explosion voulue par Netsujô : cette dernière créa au même moment une brèche dans les vents de Kirio Hikifune. Et instantanément, Lyrène s'y engouffra à toute allure, pour que le sang coule de nouveau, depuis le flanc droit de la Shinigami la plus expérimentée, dont les dents se serrèrent.

Une sphère ténébreuse se forma directement au bout de l'arme de la Cavalière, avant de foncer vers l'autre Shinigami. Hikifune haussa vivement les sourcils devant cet assaut plus que rapide, avant de concentrer une véritable barrière de vent juste face à elle : l'attaque de Lyrène s'y écrasa, dans un grondement sonore intimidant. Mais surtout, la Cavalière se situait juste dans le dos de sa cible maintenant, et Hikifune en fit rapidement les frais : son sang coula rapidement dans son dos tandis qu'elle-même fut projetée plus en avant, la Shinigami anciennement supérieure d'Hiyori ressentait en plus de cela une affreuse sensation de déséquilibre à l'intérieur de son corps. Néanmoins, avec vivacité, elle réagit à la seconde offensive adverse, en disparaissant à l'aide d'un shunpô, quelques mètres plus loin.

_Dimension Royale — Lac Pureté._

À l'instar de ses camarades, Taikai Meirô avait également libéré le Bankai, s'accaparant ainsi les pouvoirs de la Déesse Gardienne des Eaux de la Soul Society, au complet. Placés légèrement en hauteur afin d'éviter à la grosse vague d'il y a quelques instants, Kyôraku Shunsui et Hitsugaya Toshirô ne disaient pas le moindre mot. En face, Heisei non plus ne faisait guère preuve de beaucoup de bruit. Une simple observation s'engagea, la Cavalière détaillant rapidement son adversaire de ses yeux désormais translucides.

La base du trident placé sur le sol, et les pointes vers les cieux, le Shinigami à la chevelure bleue plissa doucement les yeux.

« — Hé, les Shinigamis du Gotei 13. Vous feriez bien de tout donner immédiatement.

— Je crains fort que ça ne soit pas possible … Se lamenta doucement Shunsui Kyôraku, derrière son chapeau de paille.

— _Bankai. _Siffla de son côté, Hitsugaya Toshirô. _**Daiguren Hyôrinmaru.**_ »

Un souffle d'air froid gagna davantage de place, et rapidement, le petit génie du Gotei 13 s'arma de son plus puissant pouvoir, ses grandes ailes gelées rafraichissant l'atmosphère et même l'eau tombante, ou coulante. Le jeune homme estimait clairement le pouvoir de son adversaire largement supérieur au sien, mais les Shinigamis venaient de faire irruption en ces lieux pour une bonne raison : combattre. Alors reculer ne servirait strictement à rien dans une telle situation.

L'eau sur le sol atteignait presque le niveau des genoux d'Heisei, à cet instant précis. La femme aux cheveux blancs commençait d'ailleurs à se lasser d'une telle profusion de ce liquide supposé être pur. Son épée se pointa vers le Garde Royal qui ne bougea pas, alors qu'un rayon de lumière quasiment transparent également explosa depuis le sabre ennemi, annihilant toute l'eau présente sur le chemin.

Rapidement, Heisei constata que son adversaire ne fut guère touché par l'assaut : pire encore, il se retrouva en un rien de temps, juste dans son dos ?

Le trident frappa le sol, provoquant un tremblement sourd dans les environs. Autour des deux adversaires, l'eau devint particulièrement agitée, pour finalement prendre forme de lames solides, et foncer directement sur la Cavalière. Celle-ci plissa légèrement son regard, avant de soulever son sabre, et disperser absolument toutes les attaques la menaçante … sauf que rapidement, cette eau liquide devint bien froide, jusqu'à geler, et revenir droit sur la subordonnée du Diable. Ce petit manège incessant devint assez lourd aux yeux de la jeune femme, qui frappa de nouveau le sol détrempé, générant au passage une forte dose de lumière, et cette fois-ci, aucune trace d'eau ne parvint à l'empêcher de respirer tranquillement.

Mais soudainement, une vive douleur entailla sa jambe gauche non-protégée par son armure : du sang coula derrière sa robe, alors que l'ombre de Shunsui Kyôraku apparut dans son dos, à moitié placé dans l'ombre.

« — _Kageoni. _Murmura le Capitaine de la Huitième Division. D'ordinaire, je ne pensais pas l'utiliser pour passer derrière la robe d'une femme, mais on en apprend chaque jour … »

Du sang toucha le sol. Visiblement, ce Shinigami de bas rang avait réussi à l'atteindre directement, quand lui-même, Taikai Meirô, n'avait pas réussi à lui infliger une réelle blessure depuis un long moment maintenant. Cela signifiait que sa protection fonctionnait uniquement lorsqu'elle s'attendait à une attaque … Le Garde Royal, situé à quelques encablures, esquissa un petit sourire satisfait. Les Cavaliers du Diable n'étaient pas si invincibles qu'ils souhaitaient le laisser croire, après tout.

Cela dit, rapidement, Heisei décida de châtier cet imprudent qui avait fait couler son hémoglobine. Sa lame frappa directement vers le Capitaine aux cheveux attachés, mais celui-ci se réfugia immédiatement dans l'ombre sur le sol. Intriguée, la Cavalière frappa également ladite ombre … avant qu'une douleur bien plus conséquente ne la fasse légèrement flancher, la même jambe touchée précédemment laissant désormais couler davantage de liquide rouge.

« — Il s'agit de votre propre ombre, vous savez … ricana doucement la voix de Kyôraku, qui réapparu directement dans le dos de la Cavalière, avant d'abattre son Zanpakutô double. »

Mais cette fois-ci, le coup ne fonctionna pas : les lames doubles se stoppèrent instantanément, sans même atteindre l'âme des Enfers. Celle-ci tournait le dos au Shinigami menant la Huitième Division, essuyant doucement les plaies générées sur sa cuisse gauche.

« — J'ai été outragée. Siffla la Cavalière aux cheveux blancs, tandis que le sol commençait réellement à trembler dans les environs, sous l'air surpris du disciple de Yamamoto Genryûsai. »

La jeune femme se tourna immédiatement, et frappa fort violemment avec son sabre. Le coup partit vite, trop vite pour que Kyôraku ait la prétention de pouvoir se réfugier de nouveau dans l'ombre de cette femme, ombre renforcée par la lumière constamment dégagée par Heisei.

Néanmoins, un obstacle se positionna sur la route de la Cavalière de la Purification, prenant la forme de Taikai Meirô, dont le trident venait de faire barrage. Le Shinigami Royal recula grandement, mais permis néanmoins à son coéquipier de pouvoir s'extirper d'une situation plutôt dérangeante.

« — Bon sang. Se lamenta Meirô, en ressentant encore les frissons d'un simple coup d'épée droit dans son corps. Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, j'imagine ?

— Haha, je suis désolé … S'excusa le Capitaine au kimono de fleurs, en jaillissant cette fois-ci de l'ombre de son supérieur. »

Mais perdre du temps en bavardages inutiles ne servirait pas la cause commune des Shinigamis. Parce que courroucée, la Cavalière semblait réellement prête à tout anéantir sur son passage. Elle s'avança justement, avant que la neige ne tombe, juste à côté d'elle, formant une fleur de glace sur le sol, et puis autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce que son propre corps ne devienne un réceptacle de ces choses. Son regard immaculé se leva, pour apercevoir Hitsugaya Toshirô dans les cieux, le sabre levé.

« — _Hyôten Hyakkasô. _Souffla ce dernier, alors qu'une quantité non-négligeable de neige commençait à chuter de plus en plus. »

Une prison ne tarda pas à se former autour d'Heisei, et ses adversaires ne parurent guère enthousiastes quant au fait de la laisser s'extirper rapidement : Kyôraku s'élança immédiatement dans l'air, avant de frapper à l'aide de ses deux Zanpakutô.

« — _Bushôgama_. »

Deux spirales de vent fusèrent violemment, alors que la glace supposée retenir Heisei s'évapora tout simplement. La prison de glace laissa rapidement sa place à une autre, composée de vent.

Tout cela ne demeurait qu'un prétexte, pour gagner du temps. Car Taikai Meirô demeurait le seul qui semblait vouloir lancer une attaque provoquant de réels dégâts particulièrement notables. Le Shinigami aux cheveux bleus posa de nouveau son trident sur le sol, avant de fermer les paupières, son énergie bleue se concentrant fortement.

« — _Rôshike Tanô. »_

Heisei ne tarda pas à briser le Bushôgama de Kyôraku Shunsui, mais immédiatement, tout autour d'elle, de grandes colonnes d'eau jaillirent du sol, la plaçant à l'intérieur même d'un étrange rideau aqueux. Une nouvelle fois, la Cavalière ressentie l'étrange impression d'être de nouveau emprisonnée, mais la nature de ce dernier assaut ne tarda pas à changer du tout au tout : Taikai frappa le sol de son arme, avant qu'à l'intérieur de la zone dans laquelle seule la Cavalière se trouvait, l'élément aquatique ne se déchaîna totalement. De grandes vagues apparurent soudainement, une pluie torrentielle frappa instantanément, brisant même le sol déjà trempé en-dessous. Des trombes d'eau se formèrent également, et au milieu de tout cela, la Cavalière se faisait sérieusement secouer. Les attaques furent multiples si bien que son pouvoir de purification automatique ne suffisait pas à anéantir les assauts un à un.

Elle ne ressemblait désormais plus qu'à un point de lumière au milieu d'un océan furieux.

« — La touche finale ! »

Sous une pluie diluvienne, Meirô fit de nouveau abattre son Zanpakutô sur le sol, et immédiatement, les quatre grandes colonnes d'eau qui entouraient Heisei se mirent à briller d'une lumière de plus en plus intense. Le Shinigami Royal, lui, s'abaissa, pour poser sa main sur l'eau débordante que le sol avait à offrir.

« — _La rancune et l'espoir ne font désormais plus qu'un, l'éternel châtiment frappe celui qui a jadis osé profaner le nom d'un Dieu. La houle frappe et hurle, le temps se dilate et le monde s'assombrit. Emerge alors, au milieu de cet océan de chaos, et remet l'ordre en place ! Kisayeka, Impératrice des Océans, que ton nom soit gravé dans le sang ! __**Shinden no Soseiki **_! »

Sous les yeux impressionnés de Toshirô Hitsugaya et de Kyôraku Shunsui, un édifice majestueux venait de se bâtir. Un véritable temple, soutenu par de grandes colonnes bleues impressionnantes, aux motifs océaniques particulièrement scintillants, et dans lequel Heisei semblait plutôt prisonnière. Sur le toit dudit temple, trônait désormais Kisayeka, la Déesse des Eaux. Celle-ci apparaissait comme un mirage, une épiphanie. Son trident tenait bien en place dans sa main.

« — _Moi, Kisayeka Déesse des Eaux, interdit l'usage des pouvoirs au sein de mon temple. _Souffla-t-elle, en frappant le toit du nouvel édifice à l'aide de la base de son arme._» _

Les pupilles d'Heisei retrouvèrent un air totalement naturel, dans une totale incompréhension de la concernée. Toute l'énergie dont elle disposait … venait de disparaître, tout simplement … ? Non, en réalité, la Cavalière le ressentait doucement, mais sûrement : ce temple scellait l'énergie spirituelle.

Au-dessus du temple, Meirô venait d'apparaître derrière Kisayeka, les deux se trouvant dos à dos. L'homme à la chevelure bleue leva sa main droite, la tendant pour atteindre la main gauche de sa Divinité protectrice.

_Globus — Crusaders Of The Light (4'23 – 5'41)_

Le trident tenu par les deux partenaires se posa sur le toit, provoquant un remous dans l'atmosphère, tandis que d'une voix, Taikai et Kisayeka prononcèrent les paroles suivantes :

« — _Le châtiment commence maintenant. » _

Brutalement, les yeux clairs d'Heisei s'écarquillèrent : le sceau retenant tous les pouvoirs prisonniers à l'intérieur du temple venait d'être annulé, mais d'une manière particulièrement brutale.

À des kilomètres à la ronde, une explosion titanesque et bleutée accompagna la formation d'une grande colonne de la même couleur, venait d'être ressentie. Kyôraku Shunsui et Hitsugaya Toshirô se protégèrent de ce souffle extraordinaire comme ils le pouvaient. Taikai Meirô, lui, sortit de cette explosion complètement indemne, une main dans les poches. La Déesse commandant aux eaux disparut également, lentement.

« — Bye-bye, Kisa-chan !

— _Silence. Je ne veux plus t'entendre._

— Tu t'énerves parce que je récolte la gloire, hein ? »

Aucune réponse provenant du Zanpakutô. Taikai n'en resta néanmoins pas là-dessus, et quitta l'emplacement du temple érigé quelques secondes seulement auparavant, qui devint également de l'histoire ancienne.

« — Pendant notre combat, si j'ai bien compris quelque chose … Murmura le Garde Royal. C'est que je ne t'aurai pas directement avec mes propres pouvoirs. Bloquer tes pouvoirs et les relâcher d'un coup provoqueraient une explosion d'énergie mémorable. Le temple lui-même était une prison destinée à relâcher dans un souffle son énergie, en mêlant bien sûr mon pouvoir au sien. Mais … étant donné que tu pouvais bloquer mes attaques, j'estimais que ça ne serait pas suffisant. En revanche … comme je le soupçonnai, tu ne pouvais pas stopper ton propre pouvoir … »

Violemment, au milieu d'un champ de ruines macabres, toute végétation ou trace de vie ayant rendue l'âme, le corps d'Heisei s'écrasa, les morceaux de son armure étant dispatchées autour d'elle, dans une mare de sang particulièrement importante. Le Shinigami avança de quelques pas, visiblement bien épuisé par toutes ces dépenses d'énergie. Mais physiquement, à l'aide de son Bankai, il n'avait maintenant pas le moindre dégât à déplorer.

Kyôraku et Hitsugaya se posèrent simplement face à lui.

« — Vous croyez qu'elle est vraiment morte ? Questionna le plus âgé des deux, dubitatif.

— J'en sais rien. Affirma Meirô, en reportant son regard sur le corps inerte de la Cavalière, quelques mètres plus loin. En tout cas, elle a morflé. Prendre une telle dose de pouvoir dans la tronche, je ne sais pas qui pourrait y survivre.

— Il vaudrait mieux qu'on l'achève tout de même. Proposa Toshirô, toujours pas convaincu. »

Les trois Shinigamis pensaient néanmoins bien à la même chose, à ce moment-là. Rapidement, il fut convenu que mettre un terme définitif à l'existence de cette Heisei représenterait la meilleure solution. Sans plus tarder, ils s'avancèrent vers le corps inerte. La méfiance demeurait clairement de mise, malgré tout.

« — Il y a quelque chose d'étrange … tempéra doucement Kyôraku, en stoppant sa marche, faisant également stopper celles des deux autres Shinigamis.

— Quoi ? Répondit Taikai, en tournant légèrement son visage dans la direction du Capitaine au chapeau de paille.

— Vous ne le ressentez pas … ? Murmura en retour ce dernier. Cette femme … dégage toujours de l'énergie. »

Le Capitaine Royal fronça les sourcils. Son jeune camarade avait raison : et c'était même bien pire que ce qu'il pensait aux premiers abords : la Cavalière de la Purification dégageait bien de l'énergie. Mais le plus inquiétant concernait surtout le fait que ladite énergie croissait doucement. Les paupières closes pendant un moment, Heisei rouvrit de nouveau les yeux … tandis que ses blessures disparaissaient, lentement, en partie.

« — Comment … ? Balbutia légèrement l'homme à la chevelure bleutée.

— _Jikôsaiten. _Murmura faiblement la femme aux cheveux blancs. L'énergie autour de moi … me soigne tout simplement.

— Arrêtons-la ! Pressa Toshirô, conscient que les événements ne tourneraient vraiment pas en faveur des Shinigamis si les soins de cette Cavalière s'achevaient. »

Les grandes ailes de Daiguren Hyôrinmaru propulsèrent le petit Shinigami droit vers la convalescente. Mais au bout de quelques mètres seulement, un arrêt brutal se produisit : sur le sol, des faisceaux de lumière se dessinaient, gravant d'étranges signes. Instinctivement, le jeune Capitaine se refusait à la poursuite de son offensive : quelque chose n'irait pas.

« — Bouge de là, gamin ! S'écria Taika Meirô, en avertissant Hitsugaya du danger encouru.

— Aucun de vous ne bougera. Martela Heisei en se redressant, révélant sa longue robe blanche. »

La Cavalière de la Purification laissa tomber les derniers morceaux de son armure, ainsi que la cape qui l'accompagnait, révélant une robe blanche aux bords dentelés. Parmi son arsenal guerrier précédent, seul le bouclier demeurait encore en bon état. Si l'on exceptait bien entendu, l'épée qu'elle souleva lentement, un air particulièrement mécontent greffé au visage, où ses yeux devinrent lentement translucides.

Meirô plissa le regard. Sur le sol, quelque chose empêchait tous les mouvements, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Le fait est que lui-même ne comprenait pas encore bien la situation … qu'est-ce que cette femme venait de faire ?

« — _Shimutan._ »

Un immense cercle blanc se forma en-dessous des trois Shinigamis. Celui-ci ne tarda néanmoins pas à prendre une autre teinte … bien plus sombre. Heisei, elle, demeura à l'extérieur de cette zone turbulente.

« — Hé, Kisayeka. Tu arrives à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, là ? Questionna un Taikai Meirô de plus en plus confus.

— _Idiot, tu comptes constamment sur moi. _

— J'en déduis que tu ne sais pas non plus ? »

La Déesse ne répondit pas. Visiblement, admettre que quelque chose la dépassait semblait inenvisageable. Mais au bout de quelques instants, le Shinigami Royal laissa l'empirisme le guider : une douleur interne le fit frémir. Et au vu de l'expression des Shinigamis qui l'accompagnaient, ils ressentaient la même chose. Tous portèrent un regard commun, directement vers la Cavalière aux cheveux blancs, réclamant tous la même chose : un semblant d'explication.

« — Durant des millénaires, j'ai purifié des êtres aux âmes corrompues. Affirma la concernée. Toute cette corruption termine ici. Je vais laisser vos âmes et vos esprits se dilater. »

Taikai Meirô lui-même ne semblait guère en mesure de pouvoir faire grand-chose. Pointant son trident en direction de la Cavalière, il déclencha un puissant faisceau d'énergie ressemblant quasiment à un éclair bleuté, pourtant constitué uniquement d'eau : cette fameuse technique se stoppa immédiatement, aux limites du cercle. Lentement, le Shinigami ressentit du sang, coulant de sa bouche, et des étranges soubresauts à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

Hitsugaya Toshirô chuta au sol, à genoux. Son souffle s'accélérait, et son énergie spirituelle s'emballait. Une douleur difficile à décrire s'empara de lui, et lui faisait lentement perdre la tête. Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division cracha du sang sur le sol, incapable de pouvoir réagir convenablement.

Quant à Shunsui Kyôraku … il demeurait immobile, le visage légèrement dissimulé derrière son chapeau de paille.

« — Si j'ai bien compris … murmura l'élève de Yamamoto Genryûsai. Ce cercle agit comme une barrière entre votre côté … et le nôtre ?

— Cela se pourrait bien. Martela la Cavalière.

— Dans ce cas-là … »

Sous l'œil surpris de la Cavalière aux yeux immaculés, Kyôraku Shunsui se désagrégea totalement. La surprise parut également de taille du côté des deux autres Shinigamis … Leur camarade venait de faire irruption, juste dans le dos de la femme au service des Enfers. Celle-ci se retourna également pour faire face à l'homme au tempérament si jovial d'ordinaire.

« — _Bankai._ Souffla-t-il. _**Asobi Kekyutsu**_ … »

_Enfers — Château de Meikyû._

Des flammes entouraient les environs. Ichigo Kurosaki demeurait totalement pris dans un anneau de flammes incandescentes. Lui-même ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation, tandis que Ketsurui Ryûketsu se tenait juste en face de lui. De toute manière, cela faisait depuis un moment que son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il fallait donc en finir avec cette bataille qui n'avait que trop duré. L'unique survivante de la famille Ryûketsu s'avança doucement vers celui qu'elle avait emmené dans cette douloureuse histoire. Sa main se porta directement son torse, tandis que l'hybride s'avérait incapable de bouger à cause des flammes qui dévoraient visiblement constamment son énergie spirituelle.

« — Les pouvoirs des Généraux agissent directement sur l'énergie spirituelle. Murmura l'âme damnée. C'est pourquoi il est impossible de s'en débarrasser de manière classique. »

Sous-entendu : elle le faisait, d'une autre façon. Seijaku plissa légèrement les yeux. En effet … les flammes ayant jadis appartenues à Hiyota Ryûketsu _« nettoyaient » _l'énergie spirituelle de Kurosaki Ichigo, quand bien même ce dernier souffrait activement à cause des flammes brûlantes. Mais le leader des Généraux s'en rendait bien compte : manipuler le Shinigami Remplaçant semblait impossible désormais. Tensa Zangetsu était bien levé, mais n'avançait plus vers son ancienne subordonnée. Suspendue en l'air, l'arme semblait avoir perdue de toute agressivité. Tout comme le rouquin.

Cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur cette marionnette pour effectuer le travail à sa place. Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux châtains se fermèrent pendant un court instant. Son Meikaitana s'illumina de nouveau. Le sol, lui, commençait à trembler autour du Général.

« — Votre destin est tout tracé maintenant. Murmura-t-il, tandis que son énergie croissait de manière sensible. »

À cette vue, son ancien bras-droit n'avait guère le choix : il fallait se dépêcher. Faisant fi des gémissements de douleur du rouquin à qui elle administrait des soins bien particuliers, l'âme damnée accentua encore davantage la pression, les flammes explosant dans les environs.

Quelques gouttes de sueurs transpiraient depuis le visage de la jeune femme. Ces efforts effectués en plus n'apportaient pas grand-chose de positif à son corps. Au bout de quelques instants, l'âme damnée chuta à genoux, incapable de bien bouger. Ichigo, lui, finit totalement libéré de cette influence négative qui s'exerçait depuis un _trop _long moment, maintenant.

« — Ketsurui-san ! S'agita le rouquin, enfin libre de ses mouvements, faisant un pas vers celle qui venait de le sortir d'un bien mauvais pas.

— Occupe-toi de lui, plutôt. Gémit faiblement la concernée, en cherchant à regagner du souffle.

— Cet affrontement touche à sa fin, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tonna Seijaku, en soulevant son épée à l'horizontale, sur sa droite. _Buredô no Tenbatsu. _»

_Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST — Eternal Paradox (0' – 2'30)_

L'épée s'entoura d'une étrange lumière. Mêlant le rouge et le pourpre, elle semblait en tout cas contenir une dose de pouvoir particulièrement exceptionnelle. Ichigo écarquilla vivement les yeux devant ce spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas forcément. Le Général du Silence déployait un niveau d'énergie particulièrement impressionnante.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Siffla l'hybride aux yeux désormais rouges.

— Question incongrue. Je vais t'éliminer. Annonça le Général aux yeux argentés. »

Avec ce pouvoir ultime. Son dernier arcane. L'aura autour de Seijaku augmenta également de manière particulièrement importante, alors que Kurosaki Ichigo chercha immédiatement à partir droit dans sa direction. Mais l'amas lumineux qui prenait place sur l'épée envoyait d'étranges ondes : le rouquin en évita une, qui découpa littéralement le sol, sans raison apparente. Une autre déposa un sceau à quelques mètres de distance, qui explosa sans plus de logique. Se pourrait-il que … ?

« — Ceci est mon pouvoir suprême, Kurosaki Ichigo. Articula le Général du Silence. Il s'agit du poids de tous mes camarades. Ceux qui sont tombés, ceux qui espèrent encore. Voilà nos péchés, réunis en une seule lame.

— Tu veux dire … que cette technique … est un mélange du pouvoir de toutes les âmes damnées … ? Murmura lentement le Shinigami hybride, plutôt interloqué par de telles révélations.

— Je vais te laisser y goûter. »

De véritables vagues d'énergie fracassèrent les environs, provenant uniquement de l'épée. Si toutes les âmes damnées pouvaient être réunies en un seul coup … même avec les pouvoirs récemment développés en sa disposition, Ichigo pourrait bien passer définitivement de l'autre côté de la passerelle. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il fallait mettre un terme à tout cela !

Seijaku se tenait également prêt à déclencher toute cette vague de pouvoir. Incapables de bouger convenablement, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ketsurui Ryûketsu y laisseraient leur vie à coup sûr. Et l'étudiant aux cheveux orange en avait visiblement conscience.

« — Rester planté ici te feras perdre la vie. Articula Seijaku, sans expression particulière.

— J'ai des choses à protéger.

— Tu imagines être le seul dans ce cas ? Déclara en retour l'ancien Shinigami. Parmi les Généraux, il y en a qui ont perdu leurs familles, leurs enfants, leurs conjoints, leurs souvenirs même … et qui cherchaient à les retrouver ici.

— Tu crois que je vais m'apitoyer sur leur sort ? Lâcha l'hybride, en faisant également croître son énergie spirituelle, et préparant visiblement une attaque sérieuse à l'aide de son Zanpakutô.

— Personne ne t'a demandé de faire une telle chose. Murmura lentement le Général aux cheveux bruns. Et l'inverse est également vrai.

— Il n'y a plus rien à dire alors. _Getsuga Tenshô … _»

Violemment, les lames s'abattirent, pulvérisant une quantité d'énergie extrême de chaque côté.

_Combien de fois avait-il dit que les autres Généraux n'étaient pas indispensables ? À chaque conflit entre eux, probablement. Oui, ils pouvaient tous être remplacés. Les pouvoirs qui ont été conférés pouvaient être remplacés. Mais les individus ? Probablement pas. À chaque fois que ces paroles furent prononcées, le jeune homme espérait bien que jamais cela ne se vérifierait._

_Chacun des Généraux, il les avait lui-même repéré et recruté. Avec chacune de ces personnes, il partageait un destin et un désamour pour la vie profond. La même sensation d'injustice. Des réprimandes serviraient toujours. Toujours à calmer la discorde. Mais jamais, il n'espérait davantage._

_Parce que les péchés de chacune des âmes damnées qu'il a emmené dans son sillage, lui-même les portait. _

_Jamais il ne retrouverait la liberté prônée par Meikyû-sama. Mais jamais il n'avait aspiré à une telle chose. Si aujourd'hui, la lame du Général se levait encore, c'était … uniquement pour ouvrir un champ d'espoir à ceux qui avaient décidé de les suivre. _

Le sang s'écoula en abondance.

Bien trop … pour que la personne concernée puisse prétendre combattre encore, de nouveau. La bataille touchait enfin à son dénouement.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE SIN OF SILENT**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Kyôfuu Kôshi : **Rafale de Vent Sacrée.

**Rôshike : **Cœur de la Tempête Océanique.

**Shinden Soseiki : **Temple de la Genèse.

**Jikôsaiten : **Auto-Purification.

**Shimutan : **Gouffre de la Souillure.

**Buredô no Tenbatsu : **Lame de la Damnation.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Les Rois Mages … version Bleach (ou pas) ! »**

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Merde, à part savoir qu'ils s'appelaient Balthazar, Melchior et Gaspar, qu'ils ont donné des trucs à Jésus, vous savez quoi d'eux ?

**Ishida Uryû : **Il y a eu un film en 2001 qui s'appelait _les Rois mages. _On va le regarder au cinéma ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **T'es con ou quoi ? Quel film de 2001 passerait au cinéma aujourd'hui ?

**Taikai Meirô : **Les gars, on s'en fout. Regardez-moi plutôt ce style de malade que j'ai au cours du chapitre. De très loin le plus puissant des Gardes Royaux.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Notamment lorsque tu commences à crever dans le Shimutan, non ?

_Taikai Meirô frappe Kurosaki Ichigo._

**Taikai Meirô : **Puisque c'est comme ça, on va jouer aux Rois mages. Je suis Gaspar. Avec un tel nom, il devait avoir un flow monumental. En plus si j'en crois mes recherches sur Google actuellement, et bah c'était un asiatique. Idéal pour des personnages issus de l'imagination de Tite Kubo, pas vrai les gamins ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Techniquement, t'es pas vraiment issu de Kubo, mais bon …

**Taikai Meirô : **Bon ça va, ferme-la un peu, ok ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **MAIS EN FAIT ! TROP DE SUSPENS LA ! JE VAIS MOURIR OU PAS ?!

_Silence général. _

**Seijakû : **Balthazar.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Tu veux communiquer là, non ?

**Seijakû : **Balthazar.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Tu veux être Balthazar ? Bah vas-y alors, hein …

**Seijakû : **Tu es Balthazar. Je suis Melchior.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… T'es lourd …

**Seijakû : **Balthazar.

**Renji Abarai : **Et moi je suis Mowgli, l'enfant né dans la forêt et élevé par Baloo, l'ours !

**Ikkaku Madarame : **Dans ce cas-là je suis Zidane !

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **Vous êtes si laids. Je ne peux que devenir le plus grand coiffeur de tous les temps, à savoir Yumichika !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais de quoi vous parlez sérieux ?! C'est quoi le rapport avec les Rois mages, là ?!

**Renji Abarai : **J'connais rien aux Rois mages moi ! Donc si je veux me ramener, autant que je fasse quelque chose !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **C'est moi le Roi mage. Je suis digne.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Casse-toi Ulquiorra, ça se voit direct que t'y connais rien.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Vraiment ? Tu es pathétique, Ichigo Kurosaki. Je suis allé sur Wikipedia et je sais tout sur tout maintenant. Rien n'échappe à ma connaissance. Balthazar est un Africain. Tu es donc un Africain.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Kaname Tôsen : **Je suis content que tu m'accompagnes.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Kaname Tôsen est mort dans l'épisode 291 de Bleach. Vous voyez, je sais tout sur tout. Vous pouvez m'appeler Docteur Ulquiorra maintenant.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Ferme ta gueule putain !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Les personnages sont formés donc maintenant apportez-moi des richesses. On va dire que je suis l'élu, ok ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'suis pas Balthazar putain !

**Seijakû : **Tu es Balthazar. Accepte-le.

**Taikai Meirô : **Jamais je ne te donnerai du … il donne quoi déjà Gaspar ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer (bras croisés) : **Posez-moi la question et je vous répondrai. Parce que je sais tout sur tout maintenant.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Comment s'appelle vraiment Sacha alors ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Trop facile pour moi. Question absurde.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer va sur Wikipédia. Et écarquille les yeux._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **C'était assez inattendu, mais Sacha s'appelle en réalité Aizen Sôsuke.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Evidemment.

**Tout le monde : **…

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **On a une putain de preview à faire alors bougez-vous un peu !

**Seijakû : **Balthazar, je vais annoncer le titre du prochain chapitre : _The Sin Of Silent. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'espère sincèrement que tu vas crever pour qu'on n'entende plus tes répliques de merde …


	105. The Sin Of Silent

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__L'intensité des combats continue d'augmenter. Alors que le groupe de Netsujô Kakusu continue d'affronter une Lyrène qui ne faiblit clairement pas, celui de Taikai Meirô semblait soudainement bien proche de la victoire, avant qu'Heisei ne dévoile une autre de ses capacités spéciales. Piégés, les Shinigamis semblant alors à la merci de la Cavalière, jusqu'à ce que Kyôraku ne décide d'activer son Bankai … _

_Pendant ce temps, le coup décisif semble porté, lors du combat opposant Kurosaki Ichigo à Seijaku … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CV : THE SIN OF SILENT**_

**U**ne effusion de sang.

Aucune expression ne siérait davantage à la scène se jouant actuellement sous le couvert du monde obscur. Le Getsuga Tenshô lancé à pleine puissance de Kurosaki Ichigo, disposait d'un pouvoir non-négligeable. Pour autant, le Buredô Tenbatsu déclenché par Seijaku portait toutes les caractéristiques pour jouer en sa faveur. La collision engendra une explosion et une diffusion violente d'énergie dans les alentours. Le résultat parut absolument sans appel : l'énorme attaque du Shinigami hybride … fut transpercée par la lame d'énergie de Seijaku.

« — … Pas … possible … Gémit Ichigo, en constatant une plaie béante sur son flanc gauche fumant. »

Un mélange extrême de douleur physique, de torture mentale, de mélancolie … le frappa. Dans son dos, le souffle projeta également Ketsurui Ryûketsu à plusieurs mètres au loin, dans une petite mare de son propre sang. Tout comme Grimmjow Jaggerjack, éjecté dans la même direction.

Synesthésie totale. L'étudiant en histoire chuta lourdement sur le sol, prit de soubresauts incessants, tandis que son regard se perdit lentement dans le vide. Une vague de froid s'empara de lui, tandis que faiblement, ses yeux rouges se levèrent, pour contempler le visage de son bourreau.

Le son aigu d'une lame qui chuta sur le sol amena un allant de surprise, dans l'esprit du jeune homme à la tignasse orange. Du moins, pour la partie de lui qui pouvait encore supporter une telle situation. Son âme entière lui semblait lourde et brûlante. Néanmoins, de sa position, il pouvait bien distinguer une situation qui lui paraissait étrange, même en tenant compte de son état plus que précaire : du sang coulait depuis la bouche du Général.

« — Il faut apprendre à se méfier, mon cher Général. Murmura une voix bien connue, dans les environs. Vous pensiez tous sérieusement, qu'il suffisait de fermer les yeux pour éviter les effets de Kyôka Suigetsu ? Shinigamis et Âmes Damnées sont vraiment des personnes naïves. »

Cette voix … ces propos. Tout cela concordait uniquement à une seule et unique personne dans l'univers entier : Aizen Sôsuke. Le plus célèbre des traîtres ayant foulé le Seireitei et porté le titre de Capitaine se trouvait actuellement dans le dos du bras-droit de Meikyû, Zanpakutô planté directement dans son dos. Pourquoi avait-il attendu aussi longtemps avant de se manifester de nouveau ? Seijaku serra légèrement les dents. Lui-même ressentait une douleur particulièrement lourde, avant que l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division n'accentue son mouvement, lui arrachant une douleur indicible, avant qu'il ne se fasse littéralement projeté sur le sol.

_Bleach OST — B07A_

L'homme à la tenue blanche se tenait debout, la main gauche dans sa poche, et un sourire de satisfaction totalement greffé sur le visage. Oui, il dégustait une situation qui tournait entièrement en sa faveur, actuellement. Grièvement blessé de cette façon, Seijaku et ses multiples facettes ne devrait plus représenter une menace extrêmement sérieuse. Kurosaki Ichigo également avait subi de lourds dégâts, et la situation s'avérait être la même pour Ketsurui Ryûketsu et Grimmjow Jaggerjack, étendus sur ces sols sombres de l'Enfer, en-dehors de la zone du château.

« — J'imagine que vous devez tous vous poser des questions. Tonna le brun à l'égo surdimensionné. Je serai tenté de vous répondre. Après tout, laisser mourir des personnes dans l'inconnu est un châtiment très cruel. Je ne me permettrai pas une telle arrogance. »

Pourtant, le ton employé signifiait clairement l'inverse. Ichigo ne parvenait pas à se redresser, seulement sa tête. Mais en lui, au-delà des douleurs immenses ressenties actuellement et cette impression dévorante de se retrouver aux affres de la mort dans un délai particulièrement réduit, bouillonnait une colère réelle envers l'homme qui fut à la tête de la Cinquième Division.

« — J'ai rapidement remarqué lors de notre précédente bataille que combattre efficacement dans le précédent contexte s'avérait difficile. Murmura le Shinigami, en effectuant quelques pas vers sa dernière victime. Alors je vous ai laissé combattre, en me dissimulant simplement à l'aide de Kyôka Suigetsu. Tout le monde dans le château a déjà été influencé par son pouvoir, je n'avais rien à craindre. Je n'avais rien à craindre non plus, en vous affrontant … mais le sale travail n'est pas une besogne que j'ai l'habitude d'effectuer, comprenez-vous ? Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu pensais peut-être avoir été épargné par mon pouvoir. Lorsque tu as stoppé ma lame, j'ai compris que je pourrai exploiter une faille béante. Remercie donc ton Hollow de ma part, sa participation a été très utile dans l'exécution de mon plan.

— E… Enfoiré … Gémit lentement Ichigo, cherchant à se redresser.

— Inutile de te montrer si grossier envers moi, Kurosaki Ichigo. Sourit de plus belle le détenteur de Kyôka Suigetsu. Je t'ai peut-être sauvé la vie, tu sais ? Si j'avais laissé cet homme dans son état le plus convenable … aucun doute qu'il t'aurait pris la vie, à toi et tes camarades … mais je dois dire … que j'ai encore en travers de la gorge certains événements … »

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le remarquer, Aizen se retrouva juste devant son ancien adversaire. L'homme qui lui avait empêché de mettre à mal la Soul Society et de renverser un ordre établit et injustifié selon son point de vue. Point de vue qui ne pouvait être erroné. Un râle de douleur rejoignit celui des millions de défunts, lorsque le Zanpakutô du Shinigami aux cheveux bruns se planta dans la main gauche du rouquin, faisant jaillir du sang en abondance. Enfonçant violemment la lame, jusqu'à ce qu'elle traverse complètement la chair souillée par le sang. Ceci fait, le renégat prit un malin plaisir à soulever sa victime, par la gorge.

« — Je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur un adversaire tel que toi, à l'époque. Articula lentement Aizen. Mais sache que cette fois-ci, je vais prendre mes précautions et m'assurer que rien ne puisse se mettre en travers de ma route.

— Qu'est-ce … que … tu comptes … faire ?! Répondit faiblement le Shinigami Remplaçant, en rassemblant ses forces pour émettre ces paroles.

— Ce que je compte faire … ? C'est une question intéressante. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas exactement moi-même de quoi est-ce que le futur sera fait. Mais je crains que tu ne seras plus là pour assister à mon destin. »

Un nouveau coup de Kyôka Suigetsu trancha le bras entier du Shinigami Remplaçant tandis que le sang ne cessait sa coulée. Ceci fait, Ichigo Kurosaki fut projeté bien plus loin, lorsqu'une explosion jaunâtre illumina les ténèbres, depuis la main gauche de l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Un Raikohô venait d'être déclenché. Inerte, le Shinigami Remplaçant se retrouva incapable de relier des pensées cohérentes.

Quant à son bourreau visible, il se retourna rapidement, pour apercevoir un Seijaku s'étant légèrement redressé, un genou au sol, et une main sur sa plaie béante.

« — Je vois que tu t'es remis rapidement de tes blessures. Affirma d'un ton complaisant, le dernier être ayant fait irruption. Mais pour toi aussi, le chemin s'arrête.

— … Peut-être bien.

— Je sais que tu es le contrat liant Meikyû au Diable. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, laisse-moi avoir une audience avec lui. »

Une audience avec le Diable en personne ? Les yeux de Seijaku se plissèrent. Blessé, le jeune homme à la chevelure châtaine avait bien du mal à effectuer le moindre mouvement. Et les propos tenus par son assaillant laissaient clairement planer le doute quant à ses intentions finales. Cet homme aux ambitions démesurées, déjà fortement observables via ses actions dangereusement mégalomaniaques durant la Guerre d'Hiver, opposant les Arrancars sous ses ordres et le Gotei 13, lorgnait visiblement sur d'autres buts particulièrement douteux.

Le Zanpakutô dudit mégalomane se leva doucement, la lame pointée directement vers le visage de son adversaire. Le fin sourire cruel et hautain étira le visage du Shinigami, tandis que de nouveaux mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de l'âme damnée.

« — Je pense qu'en te tuant, je toucherai directement au contrat. Mais ce que je me demande, c'est : _'qu'adviendra-t-il ensuite ?' _Malheureusement pour toi, mon esprit est fortement guidé par une curiosité maladive, propre aux grands savants. Tu m'excuseras alors, subordonné de Meikyû … mais rejoins donc les autres condamnés. »

_Marina del Rey — Hana no Kusari (Full Version)_

Plus loin, les pupilles de Ketsurui Ryûketsu contemplaient la scène. Étrangement, cela lui offrait une sensation de mal-être plutôt nouvelle. Rien de comparable avec l'affreuse sensation de désespoir et de chagrin survenu lorsque sa sœur avait perdu la vie. Mais quand même. Une pointe sur le cœur, tout du moins, alors que le Zanpakutô de Sôsuke Aizen venait de s'abattre violemment droit dans le ventre du Général privilégié de Meikyû, provoquant une effusion de sang plus grande encore.

_**Nakushita iro wa tooi hi no kioku**_

_**Furui e no gu no hako sotto akereba**_

_**Osanai tomo ga itsu mo ita yo ne**_

_**Kawaru koto nai ano egao**_

_« Hashinkû » _

Il l'avait déjà comparée à une personne portant ce nom. Pourquoi ? La jeune femme aux cheveux violets en ignorait les détails. Mais n'étant guère une simple d'esprit, elle se doutait bien que son ancien supérieur possédait jadis un lien fort avec une femme de ce nom, et lui ressemblant physiquement parlant. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il l'avait accepté en tant que bras-droit ? Pour cette raison qu'il avait concédé la faiblesse de s'être confié à elle, sur ce simple détail ? _« Confié » _représenterait probablement un bien grand mot. La nature de leur relation demeurait toujours floue aux yeux de la plus grandes des sœurs Ryûketsu.

Une relation qu'elle avait toujours plus ou moins recalée au second plan, faisant passer sa sœur avant tout le reste. Pourtant, l'âme damnée s'en doutait bien : cette façon de voir les choses, le Général Seijaku ne les partageaient pas forcément …

_**Futari de yume wo egaita**_

_**Kokoro no KYANBASU mada iroasenai**_

_**Kimi no te to boku no te wo kasaneta hi no nukumori**_

_« — Vous m'avez convoquée, Seijaku-sama ? Avait-elle murmuré, bien des temps auparavant. »_

_Le bureau du Silence. Du moins, on l'appelait de cette façon, parmi les âmes damnées étant dotées de réelles consciences. Celui à l'intérieur duquel Seijaku, le bras-droit du tout puissant Meikyû, travaillait régulièrement, à coordonner toutes les décisions de son supérieur et à organiser l'armée de façon globale._

_Cela faisait depuis un mois maintenant, que Ketsurui Ryûketsu avait vaincue Netami et obtenu le droit de travailler aux côtés du plus puissant des Généraux. Durant ce long mois de cohabitation, son supérieur l'avait observée longuement. Cette période s'appelait simplement un temps d'approbation définitif, pour savoir si oui ou non, la personne choisie pouvait dignement assurer les charges confiées. Mais en ce qui concernait cet homme au regard argenté, Ketsurui avait bien détecté quelque chose d'autre, tapis au fond de ses prunelles, derrière ses iris froids et si longtemps silencieux. _

_Quelque chose qui semblait d'ailleurs plus insistant, à la lumière faible des bougies du bureau. _

_« — En effet. Rétorqua calmement le Général, en se redressant doucement de son siège, pour ouvrir un tiroir dans son dos. J'ai quelque chose à te donner. » _

_Silencieusement et sans bouger le moindre cil, la convoquée contempla l'objet tendu par son supérieur hiérarchique : une écharpe rouge. D'un œil interrogateur, la grande sœur d'Hiyota fit clairement paraître ses questionnements à l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Les réponses à ses doutes allaient néanmoins être apportées assez rapidement. _

_« — Cette écharpe a été imprégnée du pouvoir de Kaimetsu. Affirma lentement le Général du Silence. Elle pourra te permettre d'aller dans le monde d'en haut, sous la lueur du soleil. Mais tu ne pourras pas utiliser tes pouvoirs. Considère-la comme un fin voile qui te permettra d'être préservée d'une partie du châtiment des âmes damnées. Les humains pourront te voir. Mais si tu utilises les pouvoirs, alors le fin voile disparaîtra autour de toi, et tu seras de nouveau exposée comme toutes les autres âmes damnées._

— … _Je vois. Rétorqua simplement son interlocutrice, en prenant le tissu dans ses mains. Si je puis me permettre … pour quelle raison faîtes-vous cela ? »_

_Les yeux des deux individus se figèrent, en même temps qu'un silence lourd n'imprégna profondément la pièce. Au bout de quelques instants, les paupières du dénommé Seijaku se fermèrent lentement._

_**Hito wa naze itoshisa to nikushimi wo awase**_

_**Motte itsu mo ikiru no darou**_

_**Yorokobi to kanashimi wo karamasetsumuida seishun no towa no kizuna**_

_**Hana no kusari yo**_

_« — Je t'ai longuement observée pendant ce dernier mois. Déclara-t-il, d'un ton toujours peu expressif, quoique davantage mélancolique sur cette occasion. _

— _Vous m'avez jugée assez compétente pour avoir cet objet ? Répondit Ketsurui, sans ton particulier non plus._

— _En partie. Déclara le bras-droit de Meikyû. Mais je dois te le dire, maintenant. Tu me rappelles fortement quelqu'un, que j'ai connu. _

— … _Comment ça … ?_

— _Meikyû-sama appartient à une époque lointaine. Je viens également de celle-ci. »_

_**Sugisatta uta wa tooi hi no kioku**_

_**Chirabatta koto no ha hiroiatsume**_

_**Me mo kuramu you na toki wo sugoshita**_

_**Soba ni itsu mo kimi ga ita ne**_

_La main du brun se posa littéralement sur la joue de sa subordonnée, qui écarquilla vivement les yeux, devant ce contact inédit à ses yeux. _

_« — Beaucoup de choses chez toi, me rappelle Hashinkû. Murmura le Général du Silence, d'une voix faible. »_

_N'ayant guère été confrontée à de pareilles mises en situation, Ketsurui Ryûketsu ne trouva absolument pas les mots afin de répondre. Bloquée dans un premier temps, la jeune femme chercha rapidement à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, mais cette tâche s'avéra plus ardue qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé aux premiers abords. La « lieutenante » même si la définition ne collait pas totalement, sentit la main de son supérieur atteindre sa chevelure, avant de se rétracter. La plus jeune des deux âmes damnées plissa finalement le regard._

_« — Désolée. Déclara-t-elle lentement. Mais je ne suis pas Hashinkû. » _

_**Futari de oto wo kasaneta**_

_**Mune no gosenfu wa towa ni kienai**_

_**Futatsu no koe ga hibikiau kokoro no HAAMONII**_

_Sans attendre la réelle approbation de son supérieur, qui ne s'y opposa de toute manière pas, la dernière convoquée tourna les talons, avant de partir. S'arrêtant tout de même au seuil de la porte, la femme au regard ébène se retourna, ses pupilles croisant celles vides de l'homme venant de lui faire un présent. Celui-ci hocha positivement la tête, lui intimant de finalement quitter les lieux._

_Après cet événement, jamais l'âme damnée aux cheveux châtains ne reparla de cette histoire. Tous deux entretenaient cette relation incongrue et silencieuse. À ce moment précis, Ketsurui comprit également que l'ancien Shinigami ne partageait pas les mêmes desseins que le reste de l'armée, ou même que plus haut supérieur, à savoir Meikyû. _

_Lui ne rêvait pas. Il vivait simplement une longue agonie silencieuse, portant le fardeau de nombreuses âmes sans que personne ne porte la sienne. Et elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour l'épauler ? Rien. Au contraire, elle représentait l'objet même de sa souffrance. Mais ses préoccupations liées à Hiyota bien plus qu'à Seijaku, en plus d'une vision particulièrement pessimiste de ce que Meikyû avait à offrir, rendaient toute cette connexion impossible._

La lance ensanglantée présente sur le sol, Ketsurui Ryûketsu parvint à s'en saisir. D'ici, elle pouvait chercher à atteindre Sôsuke Aizen dans le dos. Il y avait fort à parier que le Shinigami expert en traîtrise parvienne à éviter l'assaut. Mais pour une fois, ne pourrait-elle faire preuve de davantage d'égard envers la personne qui l'avait sauvée il y avait de cela quelques minutes ?

Les paupières de la jeune femme se plissèrent légèrement, alors que toutes les douleurs liées au Buredô no Tenbatsu commencèrent à s'amenuiser. Parce que la vie du Général concerné, s'éteignait lentement. Les yeux argentés du jeune homme, de plus en plus vides, se portèrent plus loin dans le dos de Sôsuke Aizen, pour atteindre les yeux de son ancienne subordonnée. Une dernière fois, probablement. Celle qui ressemblait tant à l'épouse qu'il avait aimée il y a bien des siècles auparavant … relâcha la prise sur sa lance. Silencieusement, il la remercia.

Elle avait bien compris, qu'en ne faisant rien, elle lui épargnerait un dernier instant de souffrance : l'espoir. L'espoir que tout cela ait réellement eu un sens. Ainsi préférait-il périr dans un monde chargé de désespoir ? En ne faisant rien, elle lui permettait de quitter cette existence l'esprit enfin libéré.

Pas de mot, pas de larme, rien de tout cela. Leur relation ne se basait pas sur de telles choses, après tout. Un regard suffisait amplement.

_**Kami wa naze meguriai wakareyuku sadame wo**_

_**Hito ni ataeta no darou**_

_**Afurederu kono namida**_

_**Kawa to nari hana no hitsugi nosenagarete yuku**_

_**Towa no MERODII**_

Kyôka Suigestu frappa de nouveau. La pitié ne faisait que moyennement partie du vocabulaire de Sôsuke Aizen, depuis sa tendre enfance. Cette fois encore, il n'hésiterait pas. Profondément, l'épée s'enfonça, et le visage du Général s'obscurcit.

Lentement, le corps de l'âme damnée perdit tout ce qui le faisait encore vivre.

Ailleurs, dans un couloir plus étroit, Meikyû stoppa sa marche. Autour de lui, des corps de Hollows gisaient, sa lame et celles de ses deux subordonnées étant trempées dans leur sang. Les deux Générales imitèrent rapidement les mouvements de leur supérieur, intriguées. Une lueur rougeoyante brillait autour du détenteur de Kaimetsu, au regard désormais plissé.

« — Je vois … Murmura-t-il doucement. Alors c'est terminé, hein … ? Je suis désolé, mon vieil ami. Je n'ai jamais réussi à récompenser ta loyauté … »

_**Hito wa naze itoshisa to nikushimi wo awase**_

_**Motte itsu mo ikiru no darou**_

_**Yorokobi to kanashimi wo karamasetsumuida seishun no towa no kizuna**_

Pour Noroi et Kyôkutan, les paroles de l'homme à la teinte pâle relevaient d'un flou particulièrement important. Mais lentement, le puzzle se construisait dans l'esprit des deux jeunes femmes, qui ne préférèrent pas dire le moindre mot. Le visage grave, Meikyû marcha de nouveau en avant.

Une forte lueur imprégna le couloir. Sans réellement comprendre la situation, les âmes damnées accompagnant leur chef ressentirent également un changement significatif dans la pression spirituelle dégagée par ce dernier. Pas en terme de puissance, mais il manquait désormais quelque chose. La main de l'ancien Capitaine se posa sur une nouvelle porte, qu'il poussa lentement. Sous le grincement sonore, une nouvelle pièce, bien plus large, s'offrait à lui. Au fond de celle-ci, un trône. Sur lequel un homme les attendait, assis et d'un calme olympien. D'un geste de la main, Meikyû intima à Kyôkutan et Noroi de rester légèrement en retrait.

« — À la vue de ton visage, j'imagine que tu as encore perdu quelque chose de précieux. Articula lentement l'hôte des lieux.

— Il se pourrait que ce soit le cas. Lança furtivement l'âme damnée à la chevelure noire.

— Après autant de siècles à ruminer ton passé, voilà que tu commets les mêmes erreurs. Ta stupidité d'antan n'a guère changée, tu arpentes toujours les mauvaises routes. Alors laisse-moi t'infliger une correction que tu mérites depuis longtemps.

— C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, Rikuchi Roshin. Je suis venu corriger ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire, il y a bien des années. Je suis venu venger notre disparition. »

Le plus puissant des Shinigamis conserva une mine stoïque, assis sur son trône. Dans son dos, une immense porte renfermait le plus grand trésor de la Soul Society, et il s'avérait être le gardien. Le dernier rempart contre l'extinction.

Une aura ténébreuse entourant le Shinigami renégat, celui-ci pointa sa lame sombre en direction de l'être commandant à la Terre elle-même.

_**Hana no kusari yo**_

_**Kami sae mo kirenai**_

_**Tamashii no hana no kusari**_

_Seijaku, Hashinkû, mes anciens et nouveaux compagnons … _

« — Je vous promets de ne pas échouer, cette fois-ci … ce monde changera. »

Dans les ruines de son château, les paupières du plus puissant des Généraux venaient de se clore définitivement. Aizen rengaina son sabre, un air plutôt satisfait affiché sur le visage. L'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division se retourna en direction d'une Ketsurui Ryûketsu sur les genoux. Apparemment, la mort définitive de cet homme supprimait également les effets néfastes liés au déversement de son Burêdo no Tenbatsu.

Et avant même que quoi que ce soit ne puisse se produire, le sol commença à se désagréger : Grimmjow Jaggerjack venait de se relever, une lueur sauvage transparaissant à travers ses iris bleus.

« — Aizen, enfoiré … Siffla la panthère. Tu te fous bien de nous depuis un moment …

— Voyons, Grimmjow. Je te trouve bien désobligeant. Sourit lentement l'ancien Capitaine. Ne vous ai-je pas délivrés de toute cette souffrance avec mes actions ? Vous sembliez particulièrement mal partis … »

S'attendait probablement à une offensive de l'Arrancar, le brun se tenait sur le qui-vive. Néanmoins, l'attaque qui se produisit ne provint pas de son ancien subordonné : apparaissant quasiment de nulle part, un Meikaitana s'abattit sur l'homme au sourire si narquois. Il s'agissait-là de Kyogi, Général du Mensonge. L'air jovial du jeune homme avait laissé place à une expression particulièrement vide. De nouveau, Kyôka Suigetsu sortit de son fourreau pour servir de bouclier, et stopper l'assaut du Général.

« — Tu es venu venger ton camarade ? Murmura Aizen, d'un ton plutôt provocateur.

— Comme tu dis. Souffla son interlocuteur aux cheveux verts. »

Mais apparemment, son affrontement avec Sado Yasutora, Renji Abarai et Neliel Tu Odershvank lui avait causé quelques blessures. Les concernés ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à refaire leur apparition : du moins, Neliel et Renji. Le géant mexicain se trouvait actuellement sur les épaules du Lieutenant de la Sixième Division, lui-même sur Hihio Zabimaru. Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant cette nouvelle bataille, avant de se regrouper autour d'un Ichigo Kurosaki particulièrement atteint.

Aizen, quant à lui, repoussa rapidement l'attaque de l'âme damnée, qui se rééquilibra plus loin. Il n'y avait plus rien d'amusant, dans cette situation. Kyogi s'en rendait compte, en regardant aux alentours. Tous ses camarades tombaient, un à un. Tous leurs rêves s'effaçaient, petit-à-petit. Bonsai gisait, inconscient et baignant dans son propre sang. Difficile de dire s'il était encore en vie. Kimatsu avait rendu son dernier soupir, Netami également. Et apparemment Erasô se trouvait dans le même cas de figure. Bien entendu, le cas le plus marquant demeurait celui du plus puissant d'entre eux, les yeux fermés et baignant dans son sang, à côté de Sôsuke Aizen.

L'aura rougeoyante de Kyogi s'agrandit de nouveau. Mais son corps ne répondrait bientôt plus à ses ordres, cela lui paraissait assez évident.

Aizen apparut soudainement dans son dos, en lui tournant le sien. Les yeux du jeune homme s'élargirent vivement, tandis que la voix du Shinigami retentit.

« — Tu utilises les illusions, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il, doucement. Mais tu es bien mal tombé. »

L'âme damnée fit volte-face pour frapper de son épée, mais son flanc libre se fit alors lacérer, violemment par l'épée du traître. Kyogi ne chuta néanmoins pas, se stabilisant quelques mètres plus loin, haletant. L'ancien prisonnier lui faisant face afficha un sourire toujours aussi hautain et cynique. Et il pouvait se le permettre : le carnage qu'il effectuait actuellement lui donnait bien cette légitimité. Au bout de quelques instants, Kyogi fut violemment projeté à plusieurs mètres, incapable de combattre correctement ni de distinguer le vrai du faux dans un monde qu'il imaginait pourtant contrôler.

« — J'ai un jour dit aux Shinigamis qu'un combat entre eux ne consistait en rien d'autre qu'un affrontement de pressions spirituelles. Affirma Aizen, en avançant lentement en direction de son opposant. Ce principe vaut également pour toutes les autres créatures spirituelles. Plus ton niveau est bas … moins tu as de chance de l'emporter.

— Tu es en train de me rabaisser ?

— Et c'est bien justifié … »

De nouveau, parfaitement en forme, le détenteur du Hogyôku utilisa le shunpô pour se rapprocher sensiblement de sa victime et de l'atteindre en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. De nouveau, Kyogi voltigea à plusieurs mètres, s'écrasant sur le sol, après un échange vain entre son Meikaitana et Kyôka Suigetsu.

Un peu plus loin, le trio de revenants se trouvait désormais aux côtés de Kurosaki Ichigo.

« — Hé ! Ichigo ! Réveille-toi ! Secoua Abarai Renji, en le secouant par les épaules.

— Ichigo ! S'écria également Neliel, en cherchant à réveiller son ami qui l'avait délivrée des affres de la mort à bien des reprises.

— Il s'en r'mettra. Grommela la voix de Grimmjow, à quelques encablures. Les coups qu'il a bouffés ne sont pas mortels. Juste assez pour qu'il ferme sa putain de gueule.

— Grimmjow ! Gronda Neliel en retour, visiblement mécontente de la façon dont son _« confrère » _parlait du Shinigami Remplaçant. »

Mais apparemment, le bleuté n'avait pas tort sur le coup. Doucement, les plaies enregistrées lors de l'assaut de Sôsuke Aizen se refermaient. Le rouquin reprenait doucement une respiration plus régulière, tandis que son esprit se trouvait être plutôt dans les vapes.

Un peu plus loin encore, Ketsurui Ryûketsu s'était redressée, et avait avancé de quelques mètres, se retrouvant proche de son défunt supérieur. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets plissa légèrement le regard.

« — Je suis désolée pour toute cette histoire. Murmura-t-elle. »

Une sensation particulièrement étrange gagnait l'entièreté du corps de l'âme damnée. De la tristesse ? Peut-être bien. Pourtant, les deux âmes damnées ne pouvaient se targuer d'être suffisamment proches pour qu'elle-même puisse ressentir une telle chose. Pourtant … au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose lui pesait sérieusement sur le corps.

_Clint Mansell — Requiem For A Dream_

Mais de toute manière, la nouvelle amie de Kurosaki Ichigo ne put guère rester sur une impression si sommaire. De même, tout s'arrêta autour. La bataille entre Aizen et Kyogi, les suppliques pour réveiller Ichigo Kurosaki. Les yeux de Ketsurui Ryûketsu se teintèrent d'une grande lueur de surprise : autour du corps de Seijaku luisait d'une réelle lumière rouge. Et le sol lui-même s'effritait.

Une grande vague d'énergie ? Une explosion ? Non, il s'agissait juste d'une sensation commune.

Commune à toutes ces personnes présentes au même endroit, et en même temps. L'air sombre de l'Enfer laissa place à une impression écrasante de pouvoir. Du cœur même de Seijaku, une lumière rouge explosa, pour prendre progressivement une forme plus sphérique. Et en-dessous de l'ancien Général, un gouffre rougeoyant ne tarda pas à apparaître : Ketsurui, par réflexe, s'éloigna immédiatement de cette place de plus en plus dangereuse. Dudit gouffre, une gigantesque lumière rouge imprégna l'intégralité du secteur. Très simplement, les êtres ayant le malheur de se situer ici, avaient simplement l'impression que tout devenait rougeâtre, comme s'ils se situaient au cœur d'un volcan en pleine éruption.

« — Bordel, mais il se passe quoi ?! Lâcha un Renji Abarai plutôt paniqué quant à la situation.

— Je ne sais pas … Répondit Neliel, en s'échappant également, montant sur la tête de Hihio Zabimaru, et portant Ichigo sur son dos. »

Grimmjow effectua également un important mouvement de recul, les yeux largement écarquillés. Une telle présence, une telle énergie … jamais il n'avait eu connu une telle impression.

Kyogi et Aizen se tournaient également dans la même direction. Des ondes de choc, littéralement, secouaient le secteur, faisant voler les pierres et trembler la terre. Les Shinigamis, âmes damnées et Arrancars présents sur place … suffoquaient littéralement. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent du front même de Sôsuke Aizen, qui plissa le regard.

« — Si je m'attendais à cela … Murmura-t-il, pour lui-même. Je ne pensais qu'une telle pression spirituelle pouvait exister … »

Une effusion rougeoyante explosa, créant une colonne de lumière partant toujours plus haut dans le ciel, et soufflant absolument tout le monde au passage, la plupart des protagonistes s'écrasant violemment contre la roche sombre et maintenant brûlante des environs. Seul Aizen ne se retrouva d'ailleurs pas face contre terre, se protégeant néanmoins les yeux de sa main gauche.

La température elle-même avait connu une augmentation particulièrement importante.

« — _Ce n'est pas de la pression spirituelle. Il s'agit … de l'atmosphère du monde dans lequel je vis._ Résonna une voix, comme un écho. »

Difficile de dire d'où est-ce qu'elle provenait réellement. La logique voudrait qu'elle vienne de cette colonne, mais la sensation claire que chacun ressentait, montrait clairement que l'être derrière tout cela pouvait se trouver à côté de lui. Une vaste sensation de peur et d'appréhension gagnait totalement l'assemblée.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Aizen Sôsuke chuta lourdement au sol, plantant Kyôka Suigetsu, les yeux écarquillés.

Le reste des autres personnes s'écrasèrent totalement, comme si un monde tombait sur leur tête.

« — _Voici une ébauche … de ma pression spirituelle. » _

Un bourdonnement strident résonnait dans toutes les oreilles. Plus personne ne pouvait s'entendre, ni comprendre ce qu'il se produisait. Le monde déjà bien brûlant autour leur paraissait désormais être une idée aussi abstraite que lointaine. Une ombre apparut, au milieu de la colonne rougeoyante. Et ses pas résonnèrent, petit à petit. Une corne se faisait visible, sur le côté droit de sa tête, visiblement greffé à celle-ci par la moitié d'un masque ressemblant fortement à celui d'un Hollow. Mais rien d'autre ne pouvait être visible. Rien sinon deux yeux totalement rouges et brillants.

« — _On a tendance à m'appeler « le Diable » parmi les êtres qui ne me connaissent pas. Je vous laisse le soin de décider si oui ou non, ils ont raison. » _

_**NEXT CHAPTER : DANGEROUS DEAD GAMES**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Un discours d'adieu »**

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Un moment spécial. C'est toujours ainsi que je pourrai définir cet instant difficile. Il y a beaucoup de moments difficiles dans une vie, vous savez, mes chers lecteurs. Je sais que vous m'aimez tous. Mais vous devez tous comprendre une chose : je ne suis pas parfait. C'est pourquoi il m'arrive d'avoir des instants de faiblesse, moi aussi.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Tu parles trop, laisse les autres avoir du temps d'antenne !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **En effet. Et donc …

**Seijakû : **Je suis mort. Serait-ce une plaisanterie ? J'avais du style. Lecteurs. Dîtes-moi que j'avais du style s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de cela pour me réconforter.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Laissez-moi donc faire mon discours d'adieu, bande d'idiots. Je t'ai laissé avoir ton flashback, Général.

**Seijakû : **Et le Diable va te tuer, c'est pour cela que tu effectues un discours d'adieu, n'est-ce pas ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **…

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ça correspond plutôt en tout cas. Enfoiré, connard ! Tu m'as attaqué en traître comme un bâtard ! (Oh putain mais cette rime … !)

**Conscience de Kurosaki Ichigo : **Arrête, c'est vraiment merdique …

**Ichigo Kurosaki (attristé) : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke (arque un sourcil) : **Je vois que tu es triste de mourir Kurosaki Ichigo, mais sache que tu allais le faire tôt ou tard. Tôt comme Tatsuki Arisawa, et tard comme moi. Mais cela dit, je ne m'adresse pas à vous, en ce moment.

**Seijakû : **Le prochain chapitre sera publié Samedi. Et il portera le nom de _Dangereous Dead Games. _

**Shunsui Kyôraku : **Ça m'a tout l'air d'être moi, ça !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Taisez-vous tous. Et maintenant, écoutez-moi. Vous tous. Je suis sérieux. Dans une vie, les séparations sont douloureuses.

**Tout le monde : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Même si certaines, comme la disparition de Kaname, le sont moins que d'autres.

**Kaname Tôsen (marmonne) : **Connard de blanc raciste.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Mais d'autres déchirent et pourfendent même le plus endurci des cœurs. Ce que je m'apprête à prononcer aujourd'hui en fait partie. Et c'est à toi que je m'adresse.

**Tout le monde : **À qui il parle … ?

**Hinamori Momo (rougit) : **C-C'est moi sûrement.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Hinamori-kun, ne pourrais-tu pas rester morte s'il te plaît, pour que je puisse enfin prononcer mon discours en paix ?

_Hinamori Momo se suicide._

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ah, merci.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Aizen ! Arrête de la victimiser même après sa mort !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Blablabla. Laisse-moi parler petit. Comme je le disais, c'est un moment difficile et …

_Ichimaru Gin tue Toshirô Hitsugaya._

**Ichimaru Gin : **MDR !

_Ichimaru Gin se suicide. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **… Ok. Donc, difficile, car nous avons passés des heures ensembles. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.Nous avons vécu des moments magiques. C'est vrai. Comme la fois où j'ai capturé Electhor avec une Pokéball alors qu'il ne m'en restait qu'une. Comme la fois où j'ai battu Peter, le Maître de la Ligue Pokémon, pour la première fois. Ahh … je m'en rappelle encore …

**? : **Oui, Sôsuke … je m'en souviens aussi …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Mais … malheureusement … je me souviens aussi des triches plus grosses que Yammy lorsque j'ai essayé de capturer Mewtwo, des bugs qui me faisaient effacer mes sauvegardes, des coups critiques qui tuaient constamment _mes _Pokémons et jamais ceux de Gin quand on faisait des matchs, de mon Alakazam que j'ai relâché sans faire exprès et que je n'ai jamais récupéré. ALORS POUR CES MOMENTS IGNOBLES, ADIEU, POKÉMON VERSION ROUGE FEU !

_Aizen Sôsuke écrase la cartouche sous ses pieds, et se retrouve essoufflé. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ça fait du bien tout ça.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Absurde. Il est facile à capturer, Mewtwo. Tu es mauvais.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tu veux que je te fume ? Ah non, TU ES MORT. MDR.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Moi je suis très fort.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **… ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Je ne suis pas un adversaire facile à vaincre. D'ailleurs, j'ai tué Grimmjow plein de fois.

**Tout le monde : **… ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi, Sôsuke Aizen. Car tu as écrasé une cartouche _Metroid _de grande valeur. Espèce d'idiot.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Pourquoi se rebelle-t-il ? Et puis … quoi … ? Metroid ? Ah ça, je l'ai volé au Capitaine-Commandant. Donc j'm'en fous.

_Ailleurs … _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Eh bien …

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Aujourd'hui est un triste jour, membres du Gotei 13. J'ai perdu mon jeu _Metroid Fusion _sur Gameboy Advance. Nous allons respecter une minute de silence et ensuite, vous serez châtiés. Si aucun d'entre vous ne se dénonce alors … alors vous allez mourir ! VOUS ALLEZ TOUS MOURIR ! JE VEUX JOUER AVEC SAMUS ET VAINCRE TOUS LES MÉCHANTS ! JE VEUX !

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Capitaine Kuchiki ! Vous avez assez d'argent pour en acheter une nouvelle cartouche !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Hors de question de dépenser un centime pour ce vieil homme. Je préfère mourir tranquille, mon honneur sera sauf.

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Mais je veux vivre !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Tu mourras avec moi, Ukitake.

**Ukitake Jushirô : **NOOOOOON !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **SI ! SI ! BOUM ! UNE FUSÉE !


	106. Dangerous Dead Games

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Aizen Sôsuke est réapparu soudainement, pour porter un coup fatal à Seijaku tout en blessant grièvement Ichigo Kurosaki. Meikyû se rend alors compte de la disparition de son plus proche subordonné, au moment où son regard croise celui du plus puissant des Shinigamis, Rikuchi Roshin. _

_Enfin, survient alors l'ombre du Diable, en Enfers … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CVI : DANGEREOUS DEAD GAMES **_

**S**tupeurs et tremblements.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? L'apparition soudaine d'une entité spirituelle qui n'avait nul autre pareil, provoquait bien ce genre de réaction. Sur les esprits et les corps, s'exerçait une pression défiant toute logique. Aizen Sôsuke lui-même se trouvait un genou au sol, Kyôka Suigetsu servant de rempart entre l'humiliation et sa fierté démesurée. Face à lui, cette ombre quasiment immatérielle, dont seuls la corne et les yeux rougeoyants apparaissaient, le surplombait de tout son pouvoir.

« — _Je me demande pour quelle raison est-ce que tu souhaites me rencontrer, Sôsuke Aizen. _Souffla le couramment nommé, Diable.

— Eh bien … Rétorqua calmement le Shinigami, malgré l'explosion d'énergie ambiante. Disons que je n'apprécie que moyennement le Roi des Esprits … et que j'imaginais son alter-ego capable de le renverser …

— _Vraiment … ? _

— Pourquoi vous mentirai-je ? Sourit lentement l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, en se redressant finalement bien droit sur ses jambes. »

Pour ceux dont la tête pouvait encore être relevée, voir Aizen se redresser convenablement malgré un air totalement écrasant et une pression immense, rappelait à quel point le détenteur du Hôgyoku pouvait disposer de capacités gigantesques. Immobile dans son aura brûlante, l'entité supérieure laissa planer un court silence. En ce qui concernait chaque autre âme présente, nulle d'entre elle ne parvenait à redresser la tête. Alors voir cet homme le faire, un humain … et avoir l'audace de lui réclamer directement une requête …

« — _Intéressant. _Murmura la voix distante du maître de l'Enfer. _D'ordinaire … je venais voir les âmes pour parvenir à un accord … c'est bien la première fois que je vois que l'une d'elle me recherche … _

— Vous savez … Rétorqua lentement le détenteur de Kyôka Suigetsu. La curiosité … est un des grands péchés que nous autres possédons … »

Soudainement, la pression se fit plus intense encore. Les gouttelettes de transpiration provenant de l'homme ayant gravit les échelons pour atteindre un rang quasiment divin continuèrent à se déverser, de façon plus importante encore. Pour le moment, Aizen tenait toujours debout.

« — _Tu souhaites donc faire tomber le Roi des Esprits. _Martela l'entité suprême en Enfer. _… Mais que désires-tu en échange … ?_

— Je ne désire pas grand-chose. Lâcha le Shinigami. Voir cette imposture tomber de son trône me suffirait amplement …

— _Étrange. Si mes souvenirs sont bons … tu étais pourtant décidé à devenir toi-même le Dieu de la Soul Society._

— Exact. Mais avec une concurrence telle que vous, je doute que ces objectifs soient très réalisables. Je me contenterai donc de vivre dans un monde où le Roi m'apparaîtra comme plus légitime.

— _Je vois. Tu maîtrises l'art oratoire de façon très claire, Sôsuke Aizen. _

— Je ne peux que vous remercier pour de tels propos, je suppose.

— _Cela dit … un contrat avec moi … n'est jamais gratuit._

— Je m'en doutais … que demandez-vous donc … ?

— _C'est simple. Vois-tu, toutes ces personnes qui sont autour de toi … amène-les, au Palais Royal. Fais-les combattre au nom de l'Enfer. Toutes, à l'exception de Ryûketsu Ketsurui. J'ai promis à sa sœur de la laisser vivre selon ses propres désirs … »_

Les yeux du renégat se plissèrent. Amener ce tas d'idiots à la Soul Society et les faire combattre au nom de l'Enfer ? Même Kyôka Suigetsu ne suffisait pas à accomplir de tels miracles. Les idiots s'accrochaient fermement à la bêtise, et aucune dose d'intelligence ne suffirait à leur faire lâcher prise. Plus que de l'hésitation, se lisait facilement sur les traits du visage d'Aizen, une forme d'appréhension.

« — Je serai bien heureux de vous aider dans une telle tâche. Articula-t-il. Mais je ne possède pas dans mes capacités, celle de contrôler l'esprit d'autrui.

— _Les choses s'arrangent facilement …_ »

Ces mots n'annonçaient rien qui aille, pour les autres personnes présentes. Bien qu'écrasés par l'immense pression provenant des confins de l'Enfer, les mots employés par les deux interlocuteurs leur parvenaient bien. Il s'agissait-là, d'un bien étrange accord.

Agonisant, Ichigo Kurosaki ne pouvait de toute manière pas espérer grand-chose.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack entendait tous les mots, mais son corps refusait d'obéir, tout comme Neliel Tu Odershvank, Ketsurui Ryûketsu et même Kyogi. En revanche, l'état de Sado Yasutora n'allait pas s'améliorer ainsi.

Renji demeurait quant à lui conscient, mais l'énorme quantité d'énergie spirituelle l'empêchait d'agir convenablement à sa guise. Cela dit … le Lieutenant de Byakuya Kuchiki espérait bien faire valoir quelques atouts.

_Hihio Zabimaru … écoute-moi ! _

Le grand serpent à tête de babouin demeurait toujours actif. Les dents serrées, le vice-Capitaine à la chevelure rouge se concentra au maximum. Hors de question de servir de larbin, d'une quelconque façon, à des êtres qui voulaient l'utilise comme des pions. Encore moins s'il fallait que lui-même se retourne ensuite contre ses amis !

« — _HIKOTSU TAIHÔ _! »

Aizen tourna vivement le regard dans la direction du vice-Capitaine. Hihio Zabimaru ouvrit lentement sa mâchoire, dans laquelle une aura rouge puissante se forma, dans une sphère, bien que l'atmosphère ambiante rende l'assaut quelque peu superflu. Pas question pour Renji d'abandonner face à l'adversité en tout cas, jamais il n'avait été de cette nature. Un rayon d'énergie puissant fonça, directement … sur le Diable ?

Celui-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Et puis soudainement, plus rien. Renji, face à moitié contre le sol, écarquilla les paupières. Parce que son dernier coup venait de frapper, fort violemment : non pas lui, mais les autres ! Ichigo et tous les autres !

« — Enfoiré ! Vociféra le Lieutenant.

— _Ce n'est que le début._

— Arrête ! »

Tous venaient de se faire souffler par la plus puissante technique du vice-Capitaine ! Une mare de sang plutôt macabre se dessina au même instant. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le puissant tir du Bankai de Renji … se reconstitua, pour que de nouveau, le jeune homme assiste à la même scène, dans une effusion de sang particulièrement importante.

« — _Abarai Renji. _Articula lentement l'entité spirituelle. _Un Shinigami au sang chaud et rapidement mis à bout de nerfs … tu m'as offert la possibilité de t'offrir un nouveau contrat …_

— J-Jamais … Balbutia le jeune homme confus, après le dernier événement.

— _Je vois que tu te doutes de mes futures paroles, cela expliquerait pourquoi … tes mots sont si peu convaincants … Abarai Renji. Accepte-donc de te retourner contre les Shinigamis … ou tes amis périront, de tes mains. » _

_Dimension Royale — Plaines d'Éternité._

Une atmosphère lourde avait suivi la libération totale du pouvoir d'Haikyaku. Ce dernier laissait échapper une pression spirituelle exceptionnelle, face à des adversaires aux visages la plupart du temps fermés, si l'on exceptait bien entendu Zaraki Kenpachi dans le lot. Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division disposait déjà de Nozarashi, prêt à s'abattre directement contre cet homme au pouvoir si exceptionnel.

« — Zaraki Kenpachi. Souffla soudainement la voix de Kuchiki Byakuya. Essaie donc de ne pas faire tout échouer.

— Hein ?! Commence pas à me prendre la tête, Kuchiki. J'm'occuperai de toi après avoir buté ce mec, ok ?

— Toi, vaincre cet ennemi ? Ne sois pas ridicule. Déclara le chef du Clan Kuchiki, en fermant les paupières. Si tu agis de façon inconsidérée, comme tu vas très certainement le faire, alors tu cours à une mort certaine.

— Hahaha ! Tu crois que j'suis qui ?

— Hé. Les gars, je vous dérange … ? »

_Yasuharu Takanashi — Endless Battle_

Le Cavalier de la Guerre venait de prononcer de nouvelles paroles, destinées à intimider l'adversaire. Sans réellement laisser le temps à ses quatre ennemis de prendre en considération ses propos, l'homme aux yeux désormais luisants se trouvait juste en face du Capitaine Unohana Retsu. Devant la vitesse de déplacement démesurée du subordonné des Enfers, la Shinigami ne put qu'élargir profondément le regard, et se faire projeter violemment à plusieurs mètres de distance, dans une effusion de sang importante provenant de son épaule. La Capitaine n'avait même pas eu le temps de pouvoir soulever son Zanpakutô, qu'elle se retrouvait déjà sur le dos, les yeux pointés vers ce ciel sombre.

Haikyaku, lui, demeura immobile, quelques instants, comme pour laisser le temps à ses ennemis d'amorcer une éventuelle réplique. Et celle-ci ne tarda en effet pas : sous un éclat de rire tonitruant, Zaraki Kenpachi fit instantanément abattre sa terrible lame directement contre le Cavalier.

Un fracas aigu marqua bien l'opposition effectuée au puissant Shikai : Haikyaku venait simplement de lever son bouclier, pour le placer entre lui-même et l'arme du Shinigami. En-dessous des deux belligérants, le sol s'effondra littéralement, mais à aucun moment, le Cavalier de la Guerre ne recula. Les yeux de Kenpachi s'élargirent vivement, devant le visage fermé de son adversaire. Et rapidement, du ventre de Zaraki Kenpachi, un flot de sang ininterrompu jaillit, peu avant que le grand Capitaine lui-même ne se fasse projeté à plusieurs mètres de distance. Et avant même que cette action ne soit réalisée, une lumière jaune entoura l'envahisseur.

« — _**Rikujokôro.**_ Siffla la voix de Kuchiki Byakuya. »

Les pointes de lumière cherchèrent toutes à emprisonner l'adversaire de poids qu'était Haikyaku, mais ce dernier souleva lentement son épée, pour briser le kidô, sans que celui-ci n'ait même réussi à se former totalement autour de lui. Cela dit, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division cherchait visiblement à faire autre chose : immédiatement après la destruction du sort lancé sans incantation, une tornade de fleurs rosâtre se dessina autour d'Haikyaku.

« — _Gôkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi._ »

Compressés violemment, les pétales explosèrent littéralement avec pour centre, le Cavalier à la chevelure brune. Néanmoins, le noble remarqua —et anticipa— rapidement le fait que cette simple technique ne suffirait pas à vaincre un adversaire de ce calibre. Et effectivement, cela se vérifia : une onde de choc violente se propagea, dispersant chaque pétale dans les alentours. Et une lumière puissante fusa, frôlant Byakuya, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang depuis sa joue, démontrèrent la vitalité totale du Cavalier Haikyaku. À première vue, aucune égratignure ne vint ne serait-ce qu'entacher son corps.

« — Kuchiki, bouge de là ! »

Encore la voix désagréable à l'ouïe de Zaraki Kenpachi. Ce dernier n'attendit d'ailleurs même pas que son collègue prenne ses distances pour frapper avec une violence certaine, lançant un véritable rayon de lumière jaune découpant le sol sur son passage. Un shunpô permis à Byakuya de rapidement trouver une échappatoire, mais son regard froid de cynisme adressé à Kenpachi en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de lui.

L'impact frappa directement la lame d'Haikyaku qui repoussa sans peine la violente attaque du bruyant Capitaine de la Onzième Division, sous l'œil interloqué de ce dernier.

« — Je suis le Cavalier de la Guerre. Affirma l'homme en question, son regard légèrement baissé. Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance de l'emporter. »

Le sol trembla au même instant, tandis que de multiples lumières frappèrent les environs : les éclairs chutèrent rapidement violemment, depuis le Kudasû no Shinkira de Kaminari, pour atteindre directement la cible prioritaire, qui esquissa un petit sourire satisfait avant même l'impact.

« — Même à _quatre_. »

Parce que rapidement, Haikyaku nota la formation d'une sphère ténébreuse autour de lui, que le choc foudroyant lancé par Kaminari ne masqua pas. Il s'agissait d'un puissant sort de kidô, employé actuellement par Unohana Retsu : le Kurohitsugi. Avant même son achèvement, ledit cercueil finit brisé, tandis que le Cavalier se retrouva juste dans le dos de Byakuya Kuchiki, bien en peine d'offrir une quelconque réponse à son adversaire. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ne parvenait simplement pas à suivre des mouvements bien trop rapides pour lui. Et violemment, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division chuta sur le sol, son dos étant désormais particulièrement ensanglanté, suite au coup de son ennemi.

« — Cet homme se déplace très rapidement. Lança Unohana, désormais redressée, sa chevelure noire maintenant détachée. Nous ne pourrons pas l'avoir en essayant d'aller plus vite que lui, même en coopérant.

— Tss. Siffla Shunô Kaminari, un œil mauvais adressé à son adversaire. N'essayez pas alors. »

Le hic concernait le fait que cette femme Shinigami ne se trompait pas. Mais en tant que Garde Royal, lui-même devait tenir son rang. Disparaissant aussi vite que son rang puisse le suggérer, l'homme à la chevelure blonde se retrouva juste au-dessus du puissant Cavalier. Ce dernier plaça son épée en opposition, Shinkira entrant directement en collision avec son sabre. L'impact provoqua de violents remous dans l'atmosphère, mais Kaminari, pas plus que Kenpachi tout à l'heure, ne parvint absolument pas à faire reculer son adversaire, malgré les nombreux éclairs frappant les environs dans son sillage.

« — Tu ne peux plus rien faire, maintenant. Tonna Haikyaku, tandis qu'une aura rouge très puissante se concentra autour de son épée. _Reikôtsubô. _»

Par réflexe, Kaminari recula sensiblement. Et au vu des événements suivant cette étrange lueur rougeoyante, le Shinigami se dit rapidement que la décision prise fut la bonne. L'épée du Cavalier changea radicalement … pour devenir une lance, avec un rubis rouge incrusté à son bout, dans une courbe entre la pointe de la lame, et le corps de la lance.

« — Impulsée par le Diable lui-même, la Guerre s'abattit sur terre, sur des formes plus variées les unes que les autres. Aucun Shinigami ne peut s'opposer à la Guerre. Seule l'extinction du monde la stoppera.

— Tout ça pour dire que ton épée peut se changer en n'importe quoi ? Grommela vivement d'irritation Zaraki Kenpachi, pas impressionné par une telle prouesse.

— Tout ça pour tout dire que je manie la Guerre à ma guise. »

Comme pour vérifier ses propos, l'homme à l'armure sombre planta sa lance sur le sol. Et immédiatement, un séisme se fit sentir, déséquilibrant légèrement les Shinigamis déjà présents sur le sol. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là : sur les fissures créées, de puissants et dangereux faisceaux de lumière rouge jaillirent.

Kenpachi se fit instantanément touché au niveau du bras gauche, et poussa un râle de douleur : du sang coulait abondamment, depuis celui-ci, mais le Shinigami l'avait retiré assez rapidement pour ne pas finir amputé d'un membre.

Byakuya Kuchiki évita de justesse une de ces lames de lumière, et se posa entre deux zones dangereuses, quelques gouttes de sueurs coulant depuis son front. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait eu à affronter un adversaire pareil.

Unohana Retsu également, échappa à un massacre immédiat en bougeant vivement sa tête pour ne pas être décapitée.

Quant à Shunô Kaminari, il ne bougea simplement pas, dans les cieux. Les attaques ne le visaient de toute façon pas réellement. Chacun des Shinigamis présents portèrent néanmoins tous une pensée commune : ils n'allaient pas laisser le Cavalier se pavaner bien plus longtemps.

« — Amenez-vous tous. »

_Bleach OST — B13A_

Unohana fut la première à apparaître. Son haori blanc dansant à travers le vent, la femme aux cheveux ébène abattit violemment son Zanpakutô vers le flanc gauche d'Haikyaku. Immédiatement, ce dernier répondit : sa lance se changea immédiatement en une lame grisâtre assez lourde. L'épée de la Première des Kenpachi s'y heurta, sans pouvoir prendre à défaut l'homme aux yeux rougeoyants. Pourtant, la Capitaine semblait s'y être préparée : sa main se posa directement sur sa lame.

« — _**Sajô Sabaku**_. »

Un lien lumineux se forma, sous le regard attentif d'Haikyaku : les deux épées se trouvaient être désormais liés directement par le sort de kidô puissant.

« — Vous n'écoutez pas ce que je dis, ou bien ? »

Sous les yeux écarquillés de son adversaire, l'épée changea totalement de nature, pour devenir une véritable hache à la taille démesurée. L'arme s'abattit directement, après avoir brisé le sort du Sajo Sabaku. D'un pas vers l'arrière, Unohana parvint à l'éviter, l'arme ayant créée une fissure particulièrement importante.

« — _Shûkei … __**Hakuteiken**_.

— HAHAHA ! »

Des deux côtés opposés, Zaraki Kenpachi et Kuchiki Byakuya cherchèrent à atteindre le Cavalier aux cheveux bruns, mais les deux lames finirent par trancher le vide, l'une à côté de l'autre. L'atmosphère lui-même ressentie une onde de choc relativement importante … En revanche, le sang coulant depuis les flancs des deux Capitaines traduisait la réussite de l'entreprise furtive et rapide du Cavalier. Pourtant, Haikyaku ne semblait guère avoir bougé : en un instant, il se retrouva de nouveau au milieu des deux Capitaines, avant de modifier une fois de plus l'apparence de son épée. Celle-ci frappa directement le sol, inscrivant au passage un étrange symbole, ponctué d'une écriture qui l'était toute autant.

« — _Totsugeki Ketteiteki._ »

Et l'instant suivant, des immenses colonnes rougeoyantes s'élevèrent et déformèrent une fois de plus le paysage. Lourdement, Kuchiki Byakuya chuta sur le sol, les pupilles grises de plus en plus vides, représentant l'entaille béante générée sur son flanc gauche. Zaraki Kenpachi ne semblait guère mieux loti et s'étala littéralement sur le sol, dans une mare de sang macabre.

La longue cape du Cavalier s'envolant au rythme du vent, frissonna davantage, lorsque Shunô Kaminari s'abattit directement sur l'homme au service du Diable. Mais lui non plus, ne voyait pas davantage de réussite dans son œuvre : sa lame foudroyante détruisit le sol, sans toucher un cheveu d'Haikyaku, qui se retrouva rapidement dans son dos. Le Cavalier plaça rapidement sa main gauche et libre sur la pointe de son arme, et redescendit doucement. Immédiatement, l'épée brilla de nouveau, des étincelles rougeoyantes accompagnant son mouvement … jusqu'à ce que la main libre de l'homme, en apparence, ne le soit plus. Une épée identique venait de faire irruption à l'intérieur de celle-ci, dans un petit souffle de vent chaud. Sérieusement ? _Deux _épées ?!

« — Ne fais pas cette tête. Je t'ai prévenu depuis un moment que tu allais perdre. »

Sans plus attendre, ce fut Haikyaku qui lança l'assaut. Rapidement, Kaminari sentit rapidement fondre sur lui la puissance des deux lames, visiblement identiques. Shinkira n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là. Alors que le sang entachait toujours plus son haori haut de gamme, le Garde Royal recula, encore et encore, face aux coups puissants et rapides de son adversaire.

Un blocage, une esquive … mais rien de plus. Aucune possibilité de contre-attaquer, pas le moindre temps pour lancer une attaque. Ce Cavalier ne lui laissait même pas le temps de penser. Un coup plus puissant que les autres partit, et violemment, Kaminari heurta le sol. Le Shinigami aux cheveux blonds jeta un vif coup d'œil sur son bras gauche : ce dernier saignait, faiblement. Pourtant, la douleur l'accompagnant ne semblait guère proportionnelle. Une tâche pourpre se dessinait même. N'ayant guère le temps de se pencher davantage là-dessus, le Shinigami sauta pour éviter un assaut de lames croisées provenant du Cavalier.

« — _C'est du poison. _Résonna la voix de Kudasû no Shinkira.

— Sérieusement … ? Marmonna le Garde Royal, s'éloignant par la voie des cieux. Ce mec ne mentait pas quand il disait disposer de multiples pouvoirs liés à la Guerre … tu peux me soigner ?

— _Si je le fais, tu perdras en pouvoir d'attaque et de défense. _Rétorqua la Déesse de la Foudre. _Tu es sûr de toi ?_

— J'y passerai avec ce poison sinon.

— _D'accord. _»

L'aura foudroyante entourant continuellement Shunô Kaminari depuis la libération de son Bankai s'affaiblit globalement, pour se concentrer davantage sur son bras récemment blessé. Placé plus bas, Haikyaku haussa vivement les sourcils, à cette vue.

« — Impressionnant, je ne pensais pas que tu sois capable de te soigner de cette façon. Les Shinigamis sont surprenants.

— Comme si j'avais besoin de tes compliments. Siffla Kaminari, en pointant son Zanpakutô directement vers son adversaire. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le constater, un éclair quitta la lame du Garde Royal. Avec moins d'intensité que d'habitude, et le subordonné du Diable ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Néanmoins, alors qu'il entreprenait une nouvelle offensive, l'homme au tempérament jovial d'ordinaire, se stoppa instantanément, pour placer une de ses lames en opposition dans son dos : et pour cause, le Zanpakutô de Retsu Unohana venait de s'abattre avec la violence que peu lui connaissait. Le sol trembla sous le coup de cette attaque, mais malheureusement pour la Shinigami, son adversaire ne trembla pas.

« — À vrai dire, même avec mes pouvoirs libérés, j'arrive à ressentir toute la force qui est vôtre. Affirma-t-il, d'un ton calme. Je suis impressionné, vraiment. Même si vous ne nous atteindrait jamais … votre volonté de persévérer est louable. »

Du sang, en abondance. Unohana écarquilla vivement un regard empli d'une certaine confusion : son ventre, venait d'être transpercé par une troisième lame, identique aux deux autres, mais qui avait eu la caractéristique d'apparaître soudainement, pour la planter presque de façon solitaire. Immédiatement, la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division fut propulsée en arrière, plongée dans un flou indescriptible …

_Dimension Royale — Lac Pureté._

« — Punaise, j'y suis pas passé loin. »

Taikai Meirô secouait vivement la tête. Sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi aux premiers abords, tout le pouvoir déclenché par cette Heisei avait fini par disparaître totalement, son emprise étant relâchée sur les deux Shinigamis touchés, à savoir le Garde Royal, ainsi que Toshirô Hitsugaya, essoufflé et confondu, sur le sol détrempé du secteur. Le jeune Capitaine de la Dixième Division finit également par retrouver ses esprits, pour comprendre que sur ce coup, Kyôraku Shunsui avait probablement offert une belle chance de survie à ses deux frères d'armes.

« — Le Bankai de Kyôraku Shunsui nous a sauvé la mise apparemment. Déclara Meirô, en se craquant légèrement la tête.

— Son … Bankai ? Murmura Toshirô, en se redressant.

— Ah, ouais. Tu l'as sûrement pas vu, puisque t'es encore qu'un gamin. Enfin, je l'ai pas vu non plus de mes propres yeux hein, mais on est plutôt renseigné ici sur vous autres.

— … Et sinon ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Lança le détenteur de Daiguren Hyôrinmaru.

— Bonne question. »

Dans un décor particulièrement sombre, deux ombres se faisaient depuis quelques secondes, face à face. Sans surprise, le Capitaine de la Huitième Division, Shunsui Kyôraku, ainsi que la Cavalière de la Purification, Heisei, se trouvaient être les adversaires. La femme à l'aura blanche ne semblait d'ailleurs guère enthousiasmée par la direction que prenaient les événements. Brièvement, elle regrettait les décors paradisiaques offerts par le Reiôkyu —avant bien sûr que toutes les batailles ne les transforment en champs de ruines— mais reporta rapidement son attention sur le Shinigami face auquel elle allait devoir combattre.

« — Vous semblez plutôt mécontente. Déclara le disciple de Genryûsai Yamamoto, derrière son chapeau de paille.

— Tu n'as pas idée. Ton Bankai est d'un ennui. Se lamenta faiblement la femme aux cheveux blancs.

— Vous connaissez Asobi Kekyutsu ? C'est plutôt étonnant.

— L'œil du destin de Lyrène peut lire à travers les ténèbres et les ombres. Répondit son interlocutrice. Et nous avons observé attentivement les événements au Seireitei avant de venir.

— Vraiment ? Cela me pose dans une situation d'infériorité alors. Sourit lentement le Capitaine au kimono de fleurs. Mais en même temps, cela m'épargnera quelques explications fastidieuses, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu expliques le fonctionnement de ton Bankai à tes ennemis ? C'est ridicule.

— Je suis un homme plutôt fair-play et vieux jeu, hein ?

— Stupide. Lança, sans réelle méchanceté, la Cavalière.

— … D'accord, d'accord. Ricana Kyôraku. Cela dit, je vous laisse commencer. Je suis un gentleman. »

La Cavalière au regard bleu clair se concentra légèrement. Si ses souvenirs ne lui jouaient pas des tours, les règles du jeu de ce Bankai se trouvaient dans l'ombre de cet alcoolique. Néanmoins, avant même de se pencher réellement sur la question, Heisei remarqua bien une étrange sensation. Kyôraku se tenait face à elle, le visage dissimulé par son chapeau de paille, et un petit sourire bien marqué sur son visage.

« — Pourquoi souris-tu ?

— Vous savez, si vous avez observé notre combat contre Meikyû-san … alors je crains que vous n'ayez manqué la partie la plus intéressante d'Asobi Kekyutsu.

— Je me doute que tu n'as pas juste activé ton Bankai pour sauver tes deux amis. »

Avoir enclenché Asobi Kekyutsu avait littéralement placé les deux belligérants actuels dans un espace différent du précédent. Ainsi, la technique employée par celle qui appartenait à l'Enfer et qui promettait d'y envoyer les trois Shinigamis, n'avait plus aucune source d'énergie. Théoriquement, les Capitaines Hitsugaya et Meirô devaient donc pouvoir être vivants à défaut d'être indemnes. Mais en effet, Kyôraku disposait toujours de plus d'un tour dans sa manche.

Une étrange lueur sombre naviguait autour de lui, donnant une impression de vie aux différentes ombres particulièrement menaçantes, dans le dos du Capitaine de la Huitième Division.

« — Vous ne remarquez rien ? Déclara lentement le Capitaine de la Huitième Division.

— Il n'y a pas de règle dans ton ombre.

— Exact. Tonna son interlocuteur, en découvrant légèrement un visage plutôt confiant. Mon Bankai dispose de plusieurs capacités, vous savez … _**Asobi Kekyutsu Ôzume : Shikake.**_ »

L'espace d'un court instant, Heisei aurait juré pouvoir entendre les battements de son propre cœur. Une vive douleur venait en effet de la prendre, tandis que la brume sombre qui entourait le plateau d'échecs continuait à se répandre. Aux côtés de Shunsui Kyôraku, deux ombres venaient littéralement d'émerger. Deux personnes, une jeune femme aux traits fins et gracieux, coiffée à l'anglaise et disposant d'un petit crâne de mort sur la tête, elle-même étant habillée d'un large kimono pourpre. À la gauche du Shinigami, une petite fille à la chevelure de la même couleur bien que coiffée fort différemment, et au visage à moitié dissimulé par un morceau de tissu noir.

« — Shunsui. Murmura la première arrivée, à savoir l'ainée. Tu …

— Ne t'en fais pas. Rétorqua sur le même ton, le puissant Capitaine. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, de toute façon …

— Ces mots sont supposés m'intimider ? Lança une Heisei dubitative.

— Intimider l'adversaire n'est pas vraiment mon fort, de toute manière, chère Cavalière … je suis là pour jouer à un jeu. Laissez-moi vous montrer pourquoi je n'effectue jamais ce Bankai devant les yeux d'autrui … »

Son interlocutrice plissa le regard. De l'inquiétude ? Elle n'irait pas aussi loin dans ses pensées. Mais à vrai dire, quelque chose de particulièrement malsain se jouait face à elle. Quelque chose qui nécessitait bien une purification totale. Première surprise, néanmoins : la Cavalière ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger. Pas plus d'un pas, seulement.

« — Vous n'avez jamais joué aux échecs ? Sourit lentement Kyôraku. Le Roi acculé ne peut se déplacer énormément. Vous jouez le rôle du Roi maintenant. Cela implique les déplacements … et les attaques. Un conseil ma chère … ne gaspillez pas vos mouvements. _Ohana, _ma fleur … c'est à toi de commencer …

— Je déteste que tu me donnes des ordres. Vociféra la concernée, la plus grande des deux Zanpakutô.

— Voyons … c'est loin d'être un ordre …

— Mais bien sûr … enfin. _Kageoni._ »

Sans qu'Heisei ne puisse bouger le moindre muscle dans son corps, la femme appelée par Kyôraku s'enfouit soudainement dans l'ombre, pour atteindre directement, en plein ventre. Comment cette chose avait-elle pu passer à travers la barrière qui agissait constamment autour d'elle ?! Cela dit, même ce coup violent, cette froide sensation de faiblesse lorsque la lame de l'épée s'enfonça dans sa chair, ne suffit pas à faire reculer la Cavalière. Oui, elle se trouvait être piégée ici, incapable de bouger … alors que son assaillante, avait repris sa place initiale, aux côtés de son propriétaire, au-dessus d'une case noire.

Détail qui avait peut-être bien son importance …

_Enfers … _

Du sang, à perte de vue. De la sueur transpirant sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Une fatigue et une migraine combinée. Ketsurui Ryûketsu rampait littéralement. Peu après l'arrivée du Diable, la jeune âme damnée avait simplement succombée à une forme d'inconscience. Elle en ignorait encore la cause première. Cela dit, après son réveil, la situation implacable se posait bien devant elle : l'âme damnée à la chevelure pourpre se trouvait _seule. _Aucune trace du Diable, de Sôsuke Aizen, de Kurosaki Ichigo ou de tous les autres. Même l'air lourd avait cédé sa place à celle qu'elle connaissait malheureusement si bien ici. Il n'y avait simplement rien ni personne pour le partager avec elle. Personne de vivant, tout du moins. Les corps de Seijaku, Hiyota ou de Kimatsu gisaient bien dans les alentours …

Que devait-elle faire, maintenant ? Affaiblie comme elle se trouvait l'être … pourquoi repartir, encore ? Qu'avait-elle à espérer, concrètement ? Continuer à vivre en imaginant naïvement que cela serait ce qu'Hiyota voudrait ne lui apportait guère plus de satisfaction. L'âme damnée se redressa finalement, haletante. Son corps demeurait endolori. Le château de Meikyû, autrefois sa demeure, lui apparaissait clairement comme étant une grande prison désormais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la revoici, portant le corps de sa défunte sœur sur son dos, titubant, se tenant sur les murs encore debout. Parce que la revoici de nouveau, dans cette enceinte maudite, ensanglantée jusqu'à la dernière parcelle. Vraiment ici, elle se sentait mal. L'odeur âcre du sang en pagaille régnait. Partout, dans chaque parcelle de pierre qu'elle franchissait. Que devait-elle faire ? Pourquoi continuait-elle encore ?

Le silence effroyable des lieux l'accompagnait. Silence qui allait finir par lui faire perdre complètement la tête, encore à elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ses yeux : peu importe comment, peu importe pourquoi, mais tous ceux qui se trouvaient il y a quelques secondes à ses côtés comme partenaires d'infortune, n'aideraient plus le Seireitei. Les Shinigamis, qui combattaient encore probablement, au péril de leur vie. Cela lui importait-il réellement ? Elle ne connaissait guère toutes ces personnes. Pourquoi s'y intéresser ?

Ketsurui stoppa sa marche, épuisée. Conservant toujours sa sœur sur le dos, elle décida de la reprendre, après une pause plus que légère. Au final, sa décision avait été prise. Peu importe les raisons. Engluée dans ce mécanisme ignoble que la guerre alimentait constamment, la femme vêtue de noir continua à marcher, encore et encore. Les couloirs paraissaient interminables, les portes toutes identiques, et la chaleur grandissante. Elle … pouvait encore faire autre chose. Peut-être bien autre chose.

« — Hiyota … je ne sais pas … si je fais bien les choses … »

Bien sûr, elle ne répondrait pas. Comment pourrait-elle répondre ? Sa sœur se trouvait être _morte. _Par sa faute, qui plus est. Aucun discours ne suffirait à soigner son cœur brûlant de chagrin, qui continuerait à se liquéfier tant qu'il battra. Pendant un court un instant, elle nourrissait encore le fol espoir que sa petite sœur pourrait se réveiller. Sans aucune explication, elle se l'imaginait. Peut-être, qu'à son réveil, elle l'espérait encore.

Mais aucune des voies empruntées ne lui permettait cette fin heureuse. Ainsi, elle pleura. Encore, lamentablement, et silencieusement. Puisque personne ne pouvait partager sa peine avec elle désormais. Elle se trouvait seule, seule aux confins d'un monde abandonné par les cieux. Le château de Meikyû, déserté par toutes les âmes qui y habitaient. Encore, pas à pas, elle descendit chaque escalier, s'enfonçant toujours davantage dans les ténèbres, le cœur toujours plus faible. Quelques fois, elle manqua une marche, mais finit par se rattraper. Les combats en haut avaient été si violents que l'édifice entier avait fini par en payer les conséquences. Les secondes passèrent, et devinrent elles-mêmes des minutes. Ketsurui Ryûketsu ne les compta pas. Non, elle s'enfonçait encore. En marchant dans ces lieux sombres, elle eut l'impression de tomber elle-même dans les abysses de son âme délabrée. Naïvement, elle se surprenait à chercher une main qu'un pauvre fou pourrait lui tendre, pour la ramener près du soleil.

Mais personne ne la tendrait, cette main. Sa sœur lui paraissait lourde. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner non plus. Encore une bêtise de sa part : sa sœur n'appartenait plus à ce monde. Elle n'appartenait plus à aucun monde. Aujourd'hui, elle faisait partie de l'histoire ancienne, une histoire que seule son aînée maintenait stupidement en vie de par son attachement. Elle voulait fuir cette guerre. Fuir cet affrontement entre Shinigamis et Âmes Damnées. Oui, elle voulait s'enfoncer sous la terre, le plus profond possible, et utiliser le restant de ses pouvoirs pour tout faire effondrer dans cet horripilant château. Elle n'avait pas le courage de continuer à se battre. Pas le courage de continuer à vivre. Quand bien même sa propre sœur le lui avait demandé en perdant sa vie, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à continuer ainsi la sienne.

« — Pardonne-moi … »

Elle n'entendrait pas. Elle ne répondrait pas. Elle ne s'en importerait pas. Toutes ces vérités s'abattaient totalement, une à une, directement dans l'esprit de la solitaire infortunée. Mais elle continuait sa route. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement. Sa vision lui échappait de plus en plus. Quelques fois encore, elle manqua de tomber. Sa main toucha finalement une porte brûlante, qu'elle poussa sans se soucier des brûlures causées au passage.

La voici au plus profond du château détenu par l'ancien Shinigami portant le nom de Meikyû Mikomi. Le haut lieu du désespoir, la pièce la plus profonde. Une geôle, rien d'autre. Une prison, dans laquelle elle mettrait volontiers fin à ses jours, comme tant d'autres l'avaient fait avant elle. Ici, où tout a commencé pour les deux sœurs Ryûketsu. Ketsurui déposa finalement le corps sans vie de sa cadette contre le mur, pour continuer à avancer faiblement. Derrière ces barreaux, elle avait été admise. Cet endroit du malheur, où son jeu avec la frontière séparant vie et mort l'avait finalement conduit sur une voie allant au-delà de ces concepts.

Une prison, qui a toujours enfermé des âmes. Quand ce ne fut pas elle, ce fut un autre. On ne libérait pas aussi facilement, on ne devenait pas aussi facilement une âme damnée.

_Je suis désolée, Hiyota … _

Un fait véritable, qui a été, et qui est toujours, une vérité irréfutable. Lentement, la sœur aux cheveux pourpre poussa une porte au crissement sonore particulièrement désagréable.

« — Waw. T'as vraiment une sale mine. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu d'visites. »

… _Mais je ne pourrai pas continuer toute seule._

« — Ichimaru Gin. Murmura l'âme damnée aux yeux sombres et faibles. »

**Signification des noms :**

**Reikôtsubô **: Âme du Désespoir.

**Totsugeki Ketteiteki : **Assaut Final.

**Ôzume Shikake : **Étape finale : Jeu de mort.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Il/elle fait un burn-out »**

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est pas vrai, encore une fois le Psychologue va devoir revenir ? Ce personnage commence à être gonflant, il va prendre pratiquement autant de place que moi … !

**Psychologue : **Kurosaki Ichigo, je vois que vous souffrez de quelques problèmes mentaux également.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais j't'emmerde …

**Psychologue : **Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas mon client du jour.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Et c'est qui ton client ?

**Renji Abarai : **Et c'est moi !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Toi ?!

**Renji Abarai : **Et c'est moi !

**Psychologue : **Alors vous êtes en dépression, Abarai Renji ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Genre, il fait plutôt déprimer les gens autour de lui ouais …

**Renji Abarai : **Ferme-la, Ichigo ! Ne vole pas mon temps d'antenne ! Alors ouais … je souffre actuellement.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Renji Abarai : **Je souffre parce que mon job est difficile. Le Capitaine Kuchiki me mène la vie dure. Euh, attends, il ne peut pas savoir que je dis ça, pas vrai ?

**Psychologue : **Oui, c'est exact. Notre conversation sera secrète.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : (**Pourquoi ils me laissent rester ici alors ? Bande de cons.)

**Renji Abarai : **Ah ok, me voilà rassuré ! J'suis bien content qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre !

**Psychologue : **En effet, il n'y a personne d'autre.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **(Impossible … ils … ne peuvent pas faire comme si je n'existais pas, hein … ?)

**Renji Abarai : **Alors, comme je le disais, le Capitaine Kuchiki me mène la vie très dure. Je me réveille tous les jours à 6h30 du matin, et je rentre le soir à 19h30, avec une heure de pause l'après-midi. Aucun vice-Capitaine n'a des horaires pareils ! Heureusement que je ne travaille pas le week-end !

**Psychologue : **Votre travail vous pèse donc ?

**Renji Abarai : **Énormément. La nuit, je pleure parfois en regardant un épisode de _Bob l'Éponge _en streaming, quand je vois comment Bob est si maltraité par Carlo, le calamar. Ça me rappelle ma situation, et je n'avais jamais pleuré pour ça auparavant.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Tu regardes Bob l'Éponge ?

**Psychologue : **Je vois. Y'-a-t-il d'autres symptômes ?

**Renji Abarai : **J'ai crié sur mon oreiller parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir aussi. Ce connard n'était pas assez confortable. Mais je crois qu'il n'y était pour rien.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **(ILS M'IGNORENT ALORS QUE JE SUIS LE PERSONNAGE PRINCIPAL. ÇA Y EST. C'EST OFFICIEL.)

**Psychologue : **Mmh. Je pense en effet qu'il y a peu de chances que votre oreiller soit malveillant.

**Renji Abarai : **C'est pas tout ! Je commence à trembler bizarrement quand je ne bouge pas, c'est stressant ! Je crois que je suis en train d'arriver à la fin de ma vie. Et quand j'ai vu l'équipe de France jouer l'autre jour, j'ai pleuré à toutes les occasions manquées. C'est grave non ?

**Psychologue : **C'est un burn-out, monsieur Abarai. Je vous ferai une ordonnance afin de stopper momentanément votre travail.

**Ichigo Kurosaki (très énervé et les bras croisés) : **Allez-y, continuez, bande de _haters. _

**Renji Abarai : **Merci, monsieur le Psychologue. Vous avez le droit de faire ça au moins ? Je savais pas que les Psy' pouvaient faire des ordonnances.

**Psychologue : **En fait j'en sais rien, mais on s'en fout non ?

**Renji Abarai : **Heu, ouais.

**Ichimaru Gin : **J'SUIS REVEEEEEEEEEEENUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! YEAAAAAH ! OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! HOURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Psychologue : **Monsieur, chacun son tour s'il vous plaît.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ah, vous l'ignorez pas lui, hein ?!

**Ichimaru Gin : **HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ouais ! Sacrebleu ! Je suis revenu ! INCROYABLE ! Après 106 chapitres ! QUI L'AURAIT CRU ?! TROLOL !

**Renji Abarai : **Bon bah, j'me casse.

**Psychologue : **Monsieur Abarai, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Mais je vais d'abord vous poser une question.

**Renji Abarai : **Ah ouais, laquelle ?

**Psychologue : **Vous réglez comment ?

_Plus tard, dans la chambre d'Abarai Renji … le lieutenant est allongé dans son lit, face contre l'oreiller. Entre alors Rukia._

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Renji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**Renji Abarai (voix affaiblie par sa position) : **Rien.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **… Ouais c'est super crédible. Il t'arrive quoi alors ?

**Renji Abarai : **Rien.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Faut peut-être que j'appelle Nii-sama, pour le prévenir que tu ne viens pas au travail ?

**Renji Abarai : **NAN !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Tu l'as prévenu déjà ?

**Renji Abarai : **Nan.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Tu deviens lourd là, il t'arrive quoi ? Je vais te tirer par les pieds si ça continue !

**Renji Abarai (marmonnant) : **Fils de pute … sale connard de psy … va te faire embrasser par Yumichika … connard, connard …

**Rukia Kuchiki (gros yeux) : **Heu … Renji ? Il t'arrive quoi ? Pourquoi t'insultes un … psy ? T'es parti voir un psy ?

_Ailleurs …_

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **Depuis quand « se faire embrasser par Yumichika » est une insulte ?!

_De retour chez Renji …_

**Renji Abarai : **UN PSY OUAIS ! ET IL M'A NIQUÉ MON PORTEFEUILLE !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Oh.

_Ailleurs (encore) …_

**Psychologue : **Alors, monsieur, vous faîtes un burn-out aussi ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Psychologue : **Je vous écoute.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Psychologue : **… ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Psychologue : **Écoutez, si vous venez et vous ne dîtes rien, c'est une perte de temps …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Psychologue : **Monsieur Kurosaki …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **(Comment ça doit le faire chier, hein ? Alors connard ? Tu te sens comment maintenant que je t'ignore ?! Hein ?)

**Psychologue : **Je vois. Est-ce parce que Rukia Kuchiki se trouvait dans la chambre de Lieutenant Abarai que vous avez cette réaction ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki (écarquille les yeux) : **… ?

**Psychologue : **Peu importe, sachez que je prends quand même l'argent si vous ne dîtes rien.

**Ichigo Kurosaki :** WTF ?!


	107. The Liar Mask

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Révolté par la discussion entre le Diable et Sôsuke Aizen, Abarai Renji tente désespérément d'y mettre un terme, mais son attaque se retourne contre ses propres camarades … la proposition de l'entité supérieure lui glace alors le dos … _

_Pendant ce temps, les combats violents continuent au Reiôkyu : Haikyaku effectue une démonstration de sa dextérité face à quatre Shinigamis de haut niveau, et Unohana semble même grièvement touchée … _

_Kyôraku, lui, lance une nouvelle phase inconnue de son Bankai, contre une Heisei légèrement déboussolée. _

_Enfin, Ketsurui Ryûketsu se réveille, seule, en Enfers, sur les ruines du château. Lentement, elle s'enfonce tout en bas, pour prononcer un nom : Ichimaru Gin. »_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CVII : THE LIAR MASK **_

**D**ans une cellule particulièrement lugubre, deux pupilles froides venaient de se poser sur une Ketsurui Ryûketsu particulièrement épuisée. Le nom lancé il y a un instant fit sourire l'homme se trouvant en face d'elle. Allongé sur un lit inconfortable, menotté à un mur, la peau pâle, Ichimaru Gin élargit pourtant un large sourire, lorsque l'âme damnée venait de lui adresser la parole.

« — Je suis flatté que tu connaisses mon nom. Lança-t-il, d'un ton complaisant. Malheureusement, je suis incapable de te retourner la pareille. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Ketsurui Ryûketsu. Rétorqua faiblement la concernée.

— Eh beh, Ketsurui-chan, tu m'as vraiment pas l'air en forme. Faut croire que les Shinigamis sont plus costauds qu'ils en ont l'air, hein ? J'connais ça aussi.

— Tu n'y es pas. Je suis … dans le camp des Shinigamis.

— T'as l'air vachement convaincue dis donc. »

Son interlocutrice détourna doucement le regard. La réputation de cet albinos n'avait guère besoin d'être refaite. Meikyû avait décidé de lui accorder la possibilité de revenir parmi les âmes damnées depuis un long moment maintenant, mais il avait toujours refusé d'aller combattre contre les Shinigamis et faire tomber le Roi des Esprits, quand bien même la promesse d'épargner Matsumoto Rangiku avait été avancée à maintes reprises. Depuis lors, l'ancien Capitaine de la Troisième Division se trouvait ici, attaché dans une froide cellule, attendant qu'il ne change d'avis. Même si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu, en réalité.

« — C'était pour ma sœur. »

Le lien se noua rapidement dans l'esprit de Gin. Sans dire un mot, l'albinos tourna son visage vers le corps inerte, situé à quelques mètres plus loin, contre le mur. Alors cette âme damnée avait trahie Meikyû et les siens pour sa sœur, et rejoint les Shinigamis … jusqu'à ce que sa sœur ne meure ? Voilà une bien triste histoire. Le Shinigami, vêtu dans la tenue de sa mort, bien sale désormais, ferma les paupières, pour retrouver son air habituel. Ketsurui lui faisait face, sans attendre grand-chose de sa part. Un silence pesant imprégna la pièce, silence qui ne plaisait vraiment pas à la femme aux yeux ébène.

« — Alors, tu m'demandes quoi, au juste ? Martela soudainement Gin, en brisant l'atmosphère lourde.

— D'aider les Shinigamis.

— C'est une bien étrange requête. On t'a déjà dit que j'étais pas très fréquentable ?

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres possibilités. »

Sur ce coup, il ne pouvait guère répondre tant la situation lui échappait encore fortement. Des éléments de réponse que son esprit ne tarderait de toute façon pas à découvrir.

« — Si tu l'dis. Ricana sournoisement le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée. T'as des propositions à me faire ? Me rendre Shinsô par exemple ? Je veux bien me battre avec mes poings, mais ma force physique n'est pas encore mon point fort …

— Je peux te rendre ton Zanpakutô.

— Ok cool. Tu vois le tiroir là-bas ? L'mec qui venait essayer de me convaincre l'a posé là-bas. Et si tu pouvais m'enlever ces horribles chaînes dévoreuses d'énergie spirituelle, ça m'arrangerait aussi. Je suis dans une position inconfortable. »

Sans réellement se poser de questions, d'un pas lent dû à sa condition, l'ainée et unique survivante parmi sa famille, marcha, jusqu'à atteindre ledit tiroir, duquel elle extirpa effectivement un Zanpakutô. Qui ressemblait davantage à Wakashi mais la question ne résidait de toute façon pas là. Le serpent en cage élargit doucement un plus grand sourire, à la vue de cette étrange réaction. Cette femme ne se méfiait-elle donc pas ? La profondeur abyssale de son désespoir allait-il si profondément ?

« — Es-tu d'accord ? Murmura l'âme damnée à la chevelure pourpre.

— P't'être. Sourit vicieusement l'albinos, en ne masquant absolument pas son air plus que satisfait quant à la tournure des événements.

— À l'heure qu'il est, les Shinigamis ont probablement déjà perdu le Seireitei.

— C'est une bien triste histoire. »

Comment deviner les intentions de cet homme ?

Elle avait beau essayée, pour le moment, Ketsurui Ryûketsu n'y parvenait absolument pas. Et devant l'air ambigu volontairement, sans aucun doute, joué par l'ancien membre du Gotei 13, l'âme damnée ne se trouvait guère plus avancée. Devant cette réponse particulièrement floue, la jeune femme ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer son interlocuteur, mécaniquement.

Et puis finalement, son épée se dégaina, pour trancher les liens retenant Gin prisonnier dans cette lugubre prison.

« — Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! S'exclama le concerné, en se craquant les poignets. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien !

— Si tu le dis.

— Tu m'as l'air du genre bavarde toi. Ironisa lentement l'ancien traître aux yeux de la Soul Society. On va bien s'entendre j'ai l'impression ! »

Pourtant, le renégat ne bougea pas de sa position. Il demeura allongé, mains derrière la tête, à effectuer un large sourire presque provocateur compte tenu de la situation particulièrement alarmante du monde en général. Devant ce spectacle ridicule, Ketsurui elle-même n'envisagea guère de rester plus longtemps, et tourna les talons. Son interlocuteur arqua légèrement un sourcil, devant le comportement inhabituel de sa libératrice.

« — Tiens donc ? Tu ne me supplies pas de te venir en aide ?

— Non. Articula lentement la concernée, en reprenant sa sœur sur le dos.

— Et tu ne veux pas me remettre en prison ? Je suis un prisonnier dangereux, tu sais ? Enfin, un évadé, tu vois. Puis tu m'as remis mon Zanpakutô, en plus ?

— Si tu ne veux pas aider les Shinigamis, ça n'est plus mon problème. Fais ce que tu veux de ta vie.

— Haha ! Tu en as des bonnes, toi ! Sourit largement l'ancien Capitaine. Aider les Shinigamis ? Tu pensais sérieusement qu'ils accepteraient mon aide ?

— Je ne pensais pas qu'ils accepteraient la mienne. »

L'air moqueur de Gin s'effaça lentement. Oh, les vieux d'en haut avaient réellement accepté l'aide de cette gamine ? Voilà un fait plutôt intéressant, pouvait-on dire ! Néanmoins, le Shinigami aux yeux éternellement clos n'ajouta rien. Il regagna simplement cette étrange personne s'éloigner. Lui ? Il demeura statique. L'Enfer changeait un homme, quel qu'il soit. Il n'avait guère la prétention … de demeurer le même, que quelques années auparavant, au moment même où sa vie fut coupée par la lame de Sôsuke Aizen. Aujourd'hui, aider les Shinigamis, leur faire du mal … tout cela ne devenait plus que des idées abstraites …

Plusieurs autres minutes venaient de s'écouler, alors que Ketsurui Ryûketsu se trouvait maintenant dehors. Ses forces l'abandonnaient totalement. Elle avait un clair besoin de repos, mais ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Même si cela dépassait sa propre logique et son entendement, alors elle irait en direction de la Soul Society. Pas pour honorer une quelconque promesse faite à sa moitié défunte. Simplement … parce qu'elle l'avait décidée ainsi. Ayant terminé de creuser une tombe en dehors du château, symbolisant bien le fait que les deux sœurs n'appartenaient pas à cet endroit, la jeune femme y plaça le corps de sa défunte cadette, avant de l'enterrer. À cet instant, elle ne trouvait même plus les forces pour se laisser aller à ses dernières larmes. Agenouillée devant cette tombe de fortune, la jeune femme ne disait plus le moindre mot. Quelques secondes au moins, pour se reposer. L'avait-elle mérité ? Probablement pas. Mais certaines réalités empiriques s'imposaient parfois … Un bruit de pas la fit se retourner. Son regard croisa celui d'un homme. Calciné, à la peau déchirée et ensanglantée … méconnaissable, mais bien vivant.

« — Erasô. Tu n'es donc pas mort.

— Tch. Grommela le bras-droit de Yokubari, visiblement bien irrité par la situation. Je vais te faire payer ta traîtrise. Tout le monde est mort par ta faute.

— Peut-être bien … tu vas utiliser ton Meikaitana, et me voler tous mes souvenirs ?

— Peut-être bien. Lâcha d'un air désinvolte, le concerné, en soulevant son étrange hache. »

Sans ménagement et sans la moindre pitié, le dernier arrivant frappa directement d'un coup de pied, le visage de son ancienne collègue. Celle-ci fut légèrement repoussée, à quelques mètres de distance, du sang s'écoulant doucement de ses lèvres, de sa bouche.

« — Je suis bien au courant que t'es allé voir cet Ichimaru Gin. T'es décidément un cas désespéré, Ryûketsu.

— Si tu le dis. »

Attrapant violemment le cou de l'ancienne subordonnée de Seijaku, Erasô la plaqua violemment sur le sol, de sa main gauche. L'autre, tenant la hache entre ses doigts, permis le mouvement de son arme, jusqu'à ce que la froide et dangereuse lame ne vienne jusqu'à la gorge de l'âme damnée affaiblie. Celle-ci ouvrit faiblement les paupières, pour apercevoir ce monde qui lui échappait.

« — Tu vas sûrement me dire que te tuer ne servira à rien … j'serai d'accord. Déclara le blessé. Mais ça va me défouler à un point. Je t'enterrerai à côté de ta sœur si tu veux. »

En réalité, Ketsurui ne comptait absolument rien lui dire. Cette façon de penser correspondait bien aux âmes damnées, en y réfléchissant un peu. Erasô non plus n'avait plus la moindre raison d'exister, et les événements qui se déroulaient en ce moment le dépassaient probablement totalement. Ainsi, perdue, une âme se renferme sur elle-même et a tendance à sombrer dans la violence. Le métis n'échappait pas à cette règle. Néanmoins, les yeux de la victime présumée se pointèrent légèrement plus loin : là-bas, un sourire qu'elle connaissait vaguement étirait les lèvres d'un homme qu'en réalité, elle n'aurait pas voulu connaître. Erasô remarqua rapidement le concerné, et se désintéressa finalement de la sœur affaiblie, qu'il laissa par terre, avant de faire volte-face, toisant totalement Ichimaru Gin, le dernier venu, du regard.

« — T'es venu pour la sauver ? Grogna de mécontentement le bras-droit de Yokubari.

— Nan, j'suis pas un justicier. Sourit l'albinos, les yeux toujours clos.

— Alors quoi ? T'es venu pour que je te remette en taule ?

— Je me demande si tu vas essayer. Répondit simplement Gin, en n'abandonnant pas son éternel sourire narquois. »

Le fin Shinigami vêtu de son tissu blanc désormais entaché par les saletés du temps, observait simplement la scène. Son Zanpakutô ne paraissait absolument pas dégainé. À le voir ainsi, Erasô ne détectait pas en lui la moindre parcelle d'agressivité. Pour autant, faire confiance aux apparences, face à un type pareil, ne semblait que moyennement conseillé, quand on avait conscience de tout le passif qui entourait Ichimaru Gin.

« — Tu vas me laisser la tuer tranquillement, tu veux dire ? Lança l'homme à la peau halée, d'un air méfiant.

— Qui sait ? Répondit évasivement l'ancien bras-droit de Sôsuke Aizen. Je ne connais pas cette femme.

— Donc ça ne te fera rien si elle meure.

— Exactement. Renchérit le Shinigami aux yeux clos. Cela dit, toi, je ne t'aime pas.

— Quoi ?

— Tu as bien entendu. Je ne t'aime pas.

— Rien à foutre. Reste dans ton coin, j'ai rien contre toi non plus.

— Mais, tu n'as pas entendu ? Je n'ai pas _« rien contre toi », _j'ai dit que je _« ne t'aime pas »_.

— Tu t'fous de moi ?!

— Dire que je dis la vérité, personne ne veut me croire. C'est assez effarant, peut-être que je paie les actes passés, hein ?

— Tch, j'en ai assez de t'entendre. Fous-moi la paix. »

La hache tenue par Erasô se leva, dans le but d'éteindre la faible étincelle de vie qui brûlait encore à travers le corps entier d'une Ketsurui Ryûketsu en bien piètre état. Mais cette entreprise funeste se heurta directement à une lame dangereusement proche de son cou : en un rien de temps, Ichimaru Gin avait dégainé sa lame, qui pointait désormais toute proche de la gorge d'une cible plutôt dépourvue de solution de rechange.

« — Wah, j'avoue que ça fait un bail que j'ai plus fait c'genre de trucs. Concéda un Ichimaru Gin au ton étrangement jovial. Mais bon, j'pense qu'un siècle d'activité ne s'oublie pas facilement, hein ?

— … Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin … ?!

— J'ai pas encore décidé. Articula l'ancien Capitaine, en ouvrant doucement ses paupières bleutées. J'ai pas encore décidé ce que je ferai après t'avoir tué. _Bankai._

— Connard !

— _**Kamishini no Yari.**_ »

Une grande lueur blanche transperça directement le crâne d'Erasô. Son Meikaitana, lui, se stoppa à un centimètre du visage de celle qu'il cherchait à éliminer, avant de tomber doucement, en éraflant à peine le visage de la concernée. En revanche, le corps du subordonné de Meikyû chuta lourdement sur le sol.

Kamishini no Yari regagna tranquillement une forme de Wakizashi classique, avant que Gin ne le repose dans son fourreau. Le serpent s'avança lentement, pour s'accroupir avec un large sourire, trop forcé pour être sincère, devant une Ketsurui au visage peu enthousiasmé par ce sauvetage de dernière minute.

« — Ça va pas ? Je t'ai manqué ? Ricana le Shinigami aux cheveux argentés. S'cuse hein, fallait que je prenne une douche, et j'n'allais pas te demander de venir avec moi. Conclu-t-il finalement, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— … En effet. Rétorqua simplement son interlocutrice.

— Allez, magne-toi. J'ai pris ma décision. Je vais te soigner au kidô, et on aura un tas de choses à se dire … pendant qu'on regagnera le Seireitei. »

_Dimension Royale — Lac Pureté. _

Pas de mouvement possible pour Heisei. Sans que la Cavalière ne puisse se l'expliquer convenablement, son énergie spirituelle ne suffisait pas à écraser cet Asobi Kekyutsu lancé par Shunsui Kyôraku. Et son corps souffrait encore bien de l'attaque lancée par précédemment par cette _« Ohana » _comme l'appelait le Capitaine de la Huitième Division, qui avait regagné sa place tranquillement aux côtés de son propriétaire.

« — C'est à toi. Lança le Shinigami au kimono de fleurs en se tournant vers la petite fille silencieuse qui accompagnait les deux autres depuis le début. »

Heisei plissa doucement son regard. Cette gamine se trouvait actuellement au-dessus d'une case blanche. Et à l'instant suivant, la petite disparue. Instinctivement, Heisei fit volte-face pour placer son épée en opposition : mais là encore, la Cavalière ressentit une vive douleur lui parcourir le corps, sa jambe gauche venant d'être lacérée à travers le tissu de sa robe, par l'épée de cette enfant.

« — Vous sembliez réfléchir. Déclara Kyôraku, derrière son chapeau de paille. Mais je crains que ça ne soit difficile pour vous d'anticiper nos mouvements.

— Mmh. Répondit simplement la concernée, en se massant la zone endolorie. Oui en fait je trouve ton Bankai _très _prise de tête. Tu vas me dire que les cases n'ont aucun rôle à jouer ?

— Bien sûr que si. Affirma son interlocuteur. Le problème, c'est qu'Asobi Kekyutsu dispose de son propre échiquier.

— Pardon ?

— Haha, ne soyez pas si surprise … je parlais simplement par image. Asobi Kekyutsu ne voit pas les mêmes cases que vous. Donc …

— Je vois. Donc c'est de la triche.

— Vous exagérez un petit peu !

— Quant à moi, mes mouvements sont limités par une case à la fois. N'est-ce pas ? Cela signifie que je ne peux pas lancer d'attaques de longue portée. C'est encore de la triche.

— Heu …

— Mais je vais régler ce problème. C'est à ton tour, alors dépêche-toi. Pressa légèrement la jeune femme à la chevelure blanche, visiblement bien déterminée à en finir le plus rapidement possible. »

Le petit sourire joueur sur le visage de Kyôraku ne s'effaça néanmoins pas. Bien au contraire, il s'élargit : cette femme voulait donc accélérer les choses, et disposait encore de ses propres tours. Le Capitaine de la Huitième Division avait beau mettre les règles de son côté, celles-ci pourraient bien s'avérer insuffisantes pour lui permettre de s'imposer face à cette Cavalière, qui ne dégageait pas cette aura toute-puissante d'il y a quelques temps.

L'élève de Yamamoto disparut simplement, dans une case noire. Le son d'une lame qui frappa résonna dans cette sombre pièce … mais cette fois-ci, Kyôraku tomba véritablement sur un os : une lueur blanche entourait la Cavalière de la Purification, qui n'avait pas bougé. L'attaque du Shinigami le plus gradé de la Huitième Division cherchait de nouveau à atteindre la subordonnée du Diable au niveau de sa hanche, mais connaissait un échec relativement important, la lame n'étant même pas parvenue à atteindre la chair de la concernée, protégée par un fin voile translucide, qui ne dépassait pas la taille de la case sur laquelle Heisei tenait.

« — Je vois. Articula Kyôraku. Vous semblez être en mesure de riposter.

— Comme tu dis. »

Du sang coula abondamment de l'épaule gauche du Capitaine de la Huitième Division, dont le visage dissimulé derrière son chapeau de paille, ne laissait que peu entrevoir la souffrance. Le Shinigami recula sur plusieurs mètres, son hémoglobine entachant l'échiquier, lui-même s'arrêtant au-dessus d'une case noire. Heisei nota très rapidement un fait particulièrement important : les deux Asobi Kekyutsu subirent exactement la même blessure, à l'épaule, sans qu'aucune des femmes ne prononcèrent le moindre mot ou râle. Toutes deux s'y attendaient, visiblement.

« — J'imagine que c'est à moi de bouger. Murmura la Cavalière de la Purification, sentant que tous les regards se posaient directement sur elle. »

En guise d'action, la concernée se contenta d'un simple pas en avant, traversant le côté s'apparentant à celui de l'ennemi, son pas se stoppant sur une case blanche. Son attention se porta particulièrement donc sur cette première manifestation du Bankai de Shunsui Kyôraku, la femme la plus âgée parmi les deux Zanpakutô du Shinigami. Celle-ci avait été la première à attaquer, et son coup avait par ailleurs été particulièrement douloureux. Si la Cavalière avait bien compris, elle se trouvait actuellement en état d'infériorité, et ne pouvait pas agir au-delà de sa simple case. L'espace restreint contraignait énormément ses mouvements … et visiblement, l'énergie spirituelle démente qu'elle dégageait ne suffisait pas à morceler, le moins du monde, cet édifice lugubre sur lequel jouaient les quatre âmes.

« — _Shirotairu. _Souffla soudainement la voix de Shunsui Kyôraku. »

Étant donné que la voix provenait directement du Shinigami au kimono de fleurs, son adversaire reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui : cela dit, Kyôraku lui-même n'effectua pas le moindre mouvement. Il s'agissait de la petite Asobi Kekyutsu, _Okyô, _qui planta son épée sur la case blanche en-dessous de ses pieds : immédiatement, celle sur laquelle Heisei se trouvait subit un petit éclat de lumière tranchant.

Mais l'assaut n'atteint pas réellement la Cavalière : une grande pression spirituelle se fit immédiatement sentir, presque par réflexe, sur un périmètre extrêmement restreint pourtant, protégeant instantanément l'envoyée du Diable.

« — _Kageoni._ »

Son manque d'attention sur les événements aux alentours aurait alors pu lui jouer un bien mauvais tour : Kyôraku avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. En faisant croître son énergie, la jeune femme, en apparence, avait dégagé une certaine dose d'énergie, de lumière … et donc, une parcelle d'ombre. Kyôraku pouvait donc s'y infiltrer, et chercher à atteindre plus directement son ennemie. L'une de ses deux lames traversa rapidement l'air … avant d'être stoppée, attrapée par la main de cette femme, sous le regard interloqué du Capitaine à la queue de cheval.

« — Je vois. Il n'y a pas d'ordre précis, comme lors de la première utilisation de ton Bankai. Constata Heisei. Donc … tu ne fais que dicter tes propres ordres à tes Zanpakutô.

— C'est plutôt bien vu. Répondit Kyôraku, toujours blessé au niveau de l'épaule. Mais en même temps … votre attention est peut-être un petit peu relâchée. »

Une vive douleur fit écarquiller les yeux de l'être à la longue chevelure blanche : et pour cause, sa cheville venait d'être frappée par _« Ohana » _apparue … depuis la zone d'ombre, juste à côté. Visiblement, lorsque le _Kageoni _fut prononcé par Kyôraku Shunsui, cela ne concernait pas uniquement ses propres mouvements, mais constituait également un ordre pour son épée. Cela dénotait une forte compréhension mutuelle, des années entières d'entraînement.

La cheville blessée d'Heisei arracha un soupçon d'agacement également chez la Cavalière, mais à la surprise de Kyôraku, celle-ci ne lâcha pas son épée …

« — … Mais c'est toujours une seule attaque par personne, visiblement. Articula la concernée, en levant son sabre de purification, pour essayer d'atteindre directement le Capitaine de la Huitième Division. »

Et de nouveau, du sang toucha le sol : le Capitaine fut repoussé à l'arrière, mais sous l'œil plutôt interpellé de son adversaire : en effet, la lame de la purification n'avait pas atteint réellement sa cible, du moins pas autant que son utilisatrice pouvait l'espérer : et pour cause, ladite cible avait réussie à s'extraire au dernier moment, des mains de la jeune femme, en laissant une belle trace de sang dans la main de cette dernière.

« — Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais bouger aussi librement même quand il s'agissait de mon tour. Concéda Heisei, en regardant le Shinigami essoufflé à plusieurs mètres devant elle.

— Eh bien … rétorqua son adversaire, en haletant légèrement, j'ai quelques passe-droit … »

La blessure infligée par Heisei avait atteint l'autre épaule du disciple de Yamamoto Genryûsai. Difficile de faire beaucoup mieux en raison de la faible portée accordée ici. Les autres, Ohana et Okyô portaient exactement les mêmes stigmates. Mais celles-ci ne semblaient guère capables de se mouvoir aussi librement que leur propriétaire … pourquoi … ?

Les paupières d'Heisei se plissèrent légèrement. L'endroit lui apparaissait étrange, depuis un moment. Elle-même se sentait étrange, ayant connu une douleur étrange dès l'activation d'Asobi Kekyutsu. Et finalement, après quelques secondes de réflexion, quelques mots retentirent de sa bouche.

« — Je vois. Ce sont ces deux Zanpakutô qui neutralisent pour le moment, mon énergie spirituelle. »

Aucun mot ne provint d'un Kyôraku particulièrement attentif aux termes employés par son ennemie du jour. Celle-ci, malgré les apparences, semblait être particulièrement capable de réflexions bien ficelées. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent de son front, tandis que l'homme à la tête de la Huitième Division se concentra bien.

« — Je me demandais à quoi servaient toutes ces ombres autour de nous. Elles proviennent donc de ces deux-là … et agissent probablement comme des règles. Une limite d'énergie à ne pas franchir, je me trompe ?

— Vous n'êtes pas très loin de la réalité, en tout cas. Sourit doucement le propriétaire des deux lames.

— Dans ce cas-là, il me suffit de les blesser suffisamment pour t'éliminer. »

Les yeux de la Cavalière avaient depuis un moment reprit un éclat bleuté, comme à son ordinaire. Mais le Capitaine se dressant sur sa route le sentait bien : doucement, cette femme reprenait un ascendant certain.

_Plus il faiblissait, plus elle gagnait en pouvoir … _

_Dimension Royale — Plaines d'Éternité._

Violemment, le corps de Retsu Unohana chuta sur le sol, une grande plaie béante transperçant son ventre. Les regards de Zaraki Kenpachi et de Kuchiki Byakuya s'élargirent, alors que les deux Shinigamis se trouvaient allongés quelques mètres plus loin, également bien touchés par les assauts du Cavalier Haikyaku. Ce dernier tenait toujours ses deux lames en main, avant de disparaître soudainement. Parce qu'un éclair frappa violemment le sol, soulevant un important nuage de poussière suivant l'onde de choc générée quelques secondes auparavant.

Placé plus en hauteur, Shunô Kaminari plissa le regard. Cette femme Shinigami avait été sérieusement touchée, mais il n'avait guère le temps de s'en préoccuper directement. Parce qu'Haikyaku fusa immédiatement dans sa direction, à une vitesse plus qu'exceptionnelle. Du sang entacha le haori du Garde Royal, ce dernier n'ayant pas pu stopper la lame gauche ennemie, qui érafla encore sa côte droite, même si Shinkira avait été placée en opposition pour bloquer l'autre épée.

« — Tu sembles de plus en plus nerveux, mon gars. Déclara Haikyaku, tandis que ses yeux rougeoyaient toujours. »

Le Shinigami le plus haut placé des lieux recula sensiblement. Son mouvement s'arrêta net, dès lors qu'il se rendit compte du fait que son ennemi se trouvait _déjà _derrière lui, s'offrant même le luxe de lui tourner le dos. Empoignant Kudasû no Shinkira de manière plus prononcée, Kaminari tournoya vivement sur lui-même, pour asséner un coup d'une grande violence. La foudre fit littéralement trembler l'atmosphère et illumina les cieux sombres.

Mais aussi puissante cette attaque se révélait, elle demeura inefficace : le bouclier du Cavalier de la Guerre se positionna efficacement pour parer l'attaque, quand bien même Haikyaku connut cette fois-ci un léger mouvement de recul. Repoussant le Zanpakutô Divin, l'homme aux yeux sombres enchaîna immédiatement, croisant ses lames, pour en déclencher une vague d'énergie puissante. Lourdement, Kaminari chuta sur le sol, dans une petite flaque de sang fumante.

Quelques secondes après cette attaque, Haikyaku s'y posa, l'air plutôt détendu, quand bien même l'énorme quantité de pouvoir dégagée devait être maîtrisée. Le sol se fissura à chacun de ses pas, quelques pierres lévitant dans son sillage. Haletant, Shunô se redressa finalement, pour planter ses yeux bleus dans celui de son adversaire. Mais l'attaque suivante ne l'intégra pas : le sol trembla soudainement davantage, alors qu'un Zaraki Kenpachi à l'allure sauvage venait d'apparaître sur le flanc du Cavalier. Ce dernier plissa le regard, avant de placer une de ses deux épées en opposition au puissant Nozarashi du Shinigami. Le sol trembla davantage encore lorsque les deux lames se rencontrèrent, provoquant un effondrement du sol, juste en-dessous du brun.

« — Kenpachi Zaraki. Tu es vraiment un monstre. Affirma Haikyaku, d'un ton plutôt sérieux.

— Hein ?! Fais pas chier ! »

Le Shinigami blessé plutôt sérieusement, attrapa soudainement son épée à deux mains, sous l'œil plutôt surpris de son adversaire, avant qu'une grande lumière jaune n'explose depuis sa lame. Pourfendu, le sol se sépara très distinctement en deux, sous la puissance du Capitaine de la Onzième Division. Haikyaku, lui, avait simplement disparu au dernier moment, évitant ainsi l'attaque du barbare le plus célèbre de la Soul Society. Le visage de ce dernier se déforma ensuite sous la douleur, alors qu'une lame venait de lui cisailler la cheville gauche : poussant un râle de mécontentement, Kenpachi pivota, comme il le pouvait, sur lui-même pour frapper de nouveau avec sa puissante hache. Néanmoins, de nouveau, il ne rencontra rien d'autre que le vent.

Un faisceau d'énergie rouge en forme de croix propulsa également Zaraki Kenpachi plus loin, une grande quantité de sang étant déversée au passage. Le géant chuta lourdement, dans un râle de douleur presque inhumain.

« — Shinigamis, vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur. Lança un Haikyaku plutôt triomphant. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour titiller l'orgueil de ces derniers. Également bien touché, Kuchiki Byakuya se redressa. L'Hakuteiken activé auparavant demeurait toujours valide, quand bien même il n'avait pas été capable d'atteindre le Cavalier aux yeux ébène. Kaminari également plissa son regard, devant le comportement de cet énergumène qui semblait déjà croire que la victoire lui tendait les bras, avant même que le combat ne touchait à sa fin.

« — Me regarde pas comme ça, Garde Royal. Tonna le Cavalier du Diable. Tu sais très bien que je dis la vérité … les pouvoirs de cette Déesse que tu utilises … tu ne pourras bientôt plus le supporter. Car tels sont les Bankai de la Garde Royale : tous temporaires … »

Byakuya lança un œil discret à son supérieur hiérarchique. Ce dernier se trouvait être dans un état plutôt délabré, du sang coulant abondamment sur plusieurs parties de son corps. Si cet homme perdait réellement le contrôle du Bankai … alors il y avait fort à parier, que les trois autres Capitaines engagés dans cette bataille, périraient également.

Mais son regard dur ne disparaissait pas. Une aura foudroyante l'entoura de plus belle, sous l'air plutôt amusé de son adversaire. Le Shinigami souleva sa main gauche, à l'intérieur de laquelle une grande sphère d'énergie électrique commença à se former.

« — Ah … je me souviens de cette technique. Sakuya Kaminari l'avait déjà employée.

— _Amezuchi. »_

Sans tenir compte des propos avancés par son adversaire, le Shinigami aux cheveux blonds lança littéralement la puissante sphère concentrée en énergie en direction des sombres nuages trônant au-dessus du Reiôkyu. Il ne fallut ensuite que peu de temps, avant que ce terne ciel ne s'illumine une fois de plus, au rythme d'un grondement sonore plutôt impressionnant. Un gigantesque vortex sombre, frappés d'éclairs à l'intérieur, se forma. 

« — Kuchiki Byakuya. Souffla le Garde Royal. Amène les autres Shinigamis plus loin.

— … Je vois. »

Des éclairs gigantesques transpercèrent les cieux. Chaque coup de tonnerre fit même frissonner l'atmosphère. Le haori blanc du Shinigami s'agita, sa poigne se renforça davantage sur son épée, tandis que ses paupières se fermèrent doucement.

Obéissant rapidement au Capitaine Kaminari, Byakuya utilisa son shunpô pour arriver tour à tour, près de Kenpachi Zaraki et d'Unohana Retsu, tous deux sérieusement touchés. Néanmoins, dans son esprit, les choses demeuraient très claires : se replier immédiatement n'avait rien d'une option. Ils allaient continuer à combattre. Prendre un peu de distance pour le moment, afin de laisser la technique employée par Shunô Kaminari ne fonctionner.

« — Tu te sacrifies pour tes troupes ? Questionna Haikyaku, un léger sourire sur le visage. C'est noble de ta part.

— Il n'y a aucun sacrifice. Siffla son adversaire, tandis que son énergie continuait à augmenter. Je suis là pour t'éliminer.

— Alors que je n'ai pas encore la moindre égratignure ? Tu penses pouvoir m'atteindre et m'éliminer en un coup ?

— C'est bien ce qu'on va voir. »

_Yasuharu Takanashi — Scarlett Warrioress_

Soudainement, Shunô abattit violemment son sabre, le plantant dans le sol. En réaction, Haikyaku se prépara bien à la future déferlante d'énergie qui allait s'abattre. L'Amezuchi s'avérait être une véritable pluie d'éclairs d'une puissance incommensurable.

_S'il ne parvienait pas à lui infliger de sérieux dégâts avec ça … alors ce serait perdu. _

Un cercle électrique se forma sur le sol, autour de Shunô Kaminari. Un véritable séisme se produisit, l'électricité présente dans les alentours … revenant directement vers le Shinigami. Alors il utilisait toutes les particules lancées précédemment pour améliorer la puissance de cette attaque ? Vraiment, cet homme misait tout sur un coup. Les Shinigamis pouvaient être particulièrement surprenants.

Le gigantesque vortex au-dessus des deux belligérants continuait de se charger en éclairs de toutes sortes. Le tout ne tarda pas à chuter, dans des dizaines d'éclairs d'une taille démesurée. Effaçant toute trace de détachement sur son visage, Haikyaku concentra une énergie rougeoyante autour de lui, levant au passage son bouclier. L'Amezuchi s'avérait être une technique particulièrement spectaculaire, et même pour un Cavalier de son rang, prendre quelques précautions ne constituait pas une hérésie.

« — _Shûkanryu. _Articula-t-il. »

Une barrière rougeoyante d'une assez grande taille, plus que son utilisateur, se forma, prenant exactement la même forme que le bouclier matériel du Cavalier. Pas de quoi stopper la décision claire du Garde Royal. Il achèverait maintenant cette bataille.

Une pluie de tonnerre s'écrasa. Placé assez loin des lieux, Kuchiki Byakuya ne put que constater cette écrasante quantité d'énergie qui venait des cieux pour s'abattre dans tout le secteur. L'onde sismique ressentie auparavant se décupla, tandis que la foudre heurta directement la barrière érigée par le Cavalier du Diable, dans un éclat de lumière intense. À l'horizon, une telle chute de pouvoir se faisait clairement voir, comme un dernier soupir de la lumière dans un océan de ténèbres.

Un genou au sol, Kaminari conservait sa lame plantée dans celui-ci : l'effusion immense d'énergie coûtait énormément. Et le Shinigami à la chevelure blonde demeurait sûr d'une chose : cette fois-ci, son adversaire ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il le voyait encore, à travers toute cette lumière foudroyante. Il le voyait … derrière sa barrière, le visage concentré.

Sa protection s'avérait résistante, vraiment résistante. Malgré cette véritable tempête d'éclairs, son bouclier d'énergie tenait bon, et encaissait chaque coup avec une incroyable solidité. Pourtant, les éclairs ravageaient tout, dans le paysage. Le sol ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, la Plaine n'en portait désormais plus que le nom, et le tremblement de terre se répandait toujours plus dans les alentours. Haikyaku lui-même sentait tout le pouvoir de ce Zanpakutô : doucement, il reculait, soufflé par l'onde de choc. Mais cela ne s'avérerait pas suffisant pour en venir à bout.

« — Shinkira. Murmura le Capitaine Royal. Il faut en finir, mais ça sera risqué. Tu me suis ?

— _Tu en doutais ? _Résonna l'esprit du Zanpakutô. _Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Sakuya à l'époque, contre cet homme. Laisse-moi corriger cette erreur. Éliminons-le. _

— … Noté.

— _Fais attention, Shunô … tu ne seras bientôt plus capable de maintenir le Bankai, à ce stade-là …_ »

Cette pluie d'éclairs ne suffira pas. Cela devenait évident aux yeux du Shinigami, qui retira son épée du sol. Il ne répondit pas aux inquiétudes de son Zanpakutô. Il n'y avait guère besoin de s'appesantir là-dessus. La situation nécessitait une action pleine ! Fonçant à toute allure à travers cet enfer d'éclairs, le Shinigami ne tarda pas à arriver jusqu'à la barrière rouge, fracassée de toute part mais encore existante, d'Haikyaku. Ce dernier plissa légèrement le regard, au vu des actions de son adversaire. Kudasû no Shinkira heurta dans une violence extrême, le bouclier de l'ennemi.

« — Téméraire, Shinigami. Lança son adversaire, en constatant l'action de son adversaire. Ou arrogant, je ne sais pas. Un peu des deux, peut-être.

— Reparlons de ça dans quelques secondes. Souffla le blond, l'énergie explosant continuellement autour des deux belligérants.

— Ils sont beaucoup à avoir péri de la sorte dans le passé. Articula le Cavalier de la Guerre, en plissant le regard. »

Et … au bout de quelques instants, des fissures commencèrent à apparaître … la question étant de savoir sur quoi, elles apparaissaient …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE BLOODLINE'S DESTINY**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Shûkanryu : **Défense Parfaite.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Ils veulent reconstruire une reproduction de la Tour Eiffel »**

**Don Kanonji : **Chaque _hero _doit pouvoir s'inscrire dans le paysage ! Alors mes amis, donnez-moi suffisamment d'argent pour réussir à créer la _Tower Kanonji _!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Truc inutile.

**Don Kanonji : **Elle ressemblera exactement à la Tour Eiffel, mais construite de mes mains et colorisée d'une autre façon. Ce sera la Tour Kanonji.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais. Inutile, quoi.

**Don Kanonji : **_Boy _! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Je dirais même que _you can't _!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mmh.

**Don Kanonji : **Dans ce cas-là, je n'ai pas le choix … si _boy _ne veut pas m'aider à rassembler l'argent nécessaire, je vais devoir la trouver …

_Ailleurs … _

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Tu veux que je te donne du fric pour que tu construises une tour à ton honneur ? Mais t'as fumé ou quoi ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Abarai ?

**Renji Abarai : **(Pourquoi _moi _?)

**Don Kanonji : **_Little Boy, _tu pourras faire des sauts _crazy _de tout en haut, je t'attacherai le dos avec un parachute tu verras, ce sera _so funny _!

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Jamais de la vie, pauvre fou. Sauf si tu parviens à finir _Beyblade Fusion _sur Gamecube sans utiliser une technique spéciale.

**Don Kanonji : …**

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Don Kanonji se trouve assis une manette à la main, et s'agite._

**Don Kanonji : **WOOOAAH, _little boy, _tu joues vraiment à un jeu trop nul ! On ne peut pas battre Dranzer, l'oiseau rouge dans ce jeu !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Mmh. Comme je m'en doutais, tu es misérable et tu ne vaux pas deux pièces. Dégage.

**Don Kanonji : **_BOOOOOY _!

_Tout à fait classiquement, Don Kanonji est expédié ailleurs. _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Misérable. Pensais-tu que le chef du clan Kuchiki allait dépenser un centime pour une créature aussi insignifiante que toi ? Cependant, tu es chanceux. Je suis dans un jour de grâce et de clémence.

**Don Kanonji : **Ah oui ?!

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **C'est pourquoi je vais te dire le titre du prochain chapitre : _The Bloodline's Destiny. _

**Don Kanonji : **Ça va pas m'aider à construire ma Tour Kanonji ça.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Silence. Non finalement, j'ai changé d'avis.

**Don Kanonji : **Ah bon ?!

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **J'ai décidé de te tuer.

**Don Kanonji : **_What ?! _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **_I See. Don't you understand ? I'll kill you._

_Byakuya Kuchiki kills Don Kanonji._

**Rukia Kuchiki : **_Nii-sama ! Why is the preview suddenly writing in English ? _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Rukia, tes paroles ne veulent rien dire.

**Rukia Kuchiki (attristée) : **… _I … see … _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Pourquoi parles-tu dans cette langue ? Ne sois pas ridicule.

**Don Kanonji : **_MONEEEEY !_

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **_You, again ? _

_Don Kanonji finit donc ailleurs. _

**Shunô Kaminari : **Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? J'en ai rien à battre de ta tour de merde.

**Don Kanonji : **Mais vous êtes un Shinigami Royal, _Sir, _et c'est votre première apparition dans une preview, _so _je pensais que vous voudriez inscrire ça dans le paysage ?

**Shunô Kaminari : **Ne raconte pas de stupidités. Ce mec, Cavalier de la Guerre, est en train de me niquer et j'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt mourir alors fous-moi la paix ok ? Va faire ton mendiant auprès de quelqu'un d'autre.

**Don Kanonji : **Oh.

_Shunô Kaminari s'éclipse, ou plutôt va en arrière-plan, marmonnant quelque chose comme « Je suis invincible pourtant, fais chier … ! »_

**Don Kanonji : **_My friends, _j'ai faim, j'ai mal au cœur et à ma fierté … pour l'instant, j'ai réussi à dessiner ma Tour Kanonji sur un papier Canson, et c'est à peu près tout …

**Kaien Shiba : **Cool.

**Don Kanonji : **_Boy, _t'as pas l'impression de débarquer de n'importe où, là ? On a même pas entendu parler de toi dans _Rising Hell … _

**Kaien Shiba : **Ouais. Un peu comme toi, hein ?

**Don Kanonji : **Écoute, je te propose un marché, aide-moi à récolter les fonds nécessaires à la création de ma tour et tu seras aussi dessus.

**Kaien Shiba : **Ok. J'ai une condition alors.

**Don Kanonji : **Laquelle ?

**Kaien Shiba : **Ressuscite-moi. HAHA. Tu ne peux PAS, hein ?

_Oui, Kaien Shiba ne respecte guère son caractère. Ce n'est pas le premier. _

**Don Kanonji : **…

**Ichimaru Gin : **Par contre, moi, je suis revenu. Et j'ai trop de style, olol.

**Don Kanonji : **Moins que moi. Et pas ici en tout cas. _Snake-Boy, _je te propose de venir à mes côtés pour construire une tour géante.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Oh ? Tu crois que je vais t'apporter mon aide ? Ne me fais pas rire. Je suis un bon, et toi tu ne l'es pas. Hihi. Je suis revenu. Hé, Barragan, tu es revenu toi ? AH BAH NAN !

**Barragan Luisenbarn : **…

**Ichimaru Gin : **Je vais vous faire une blague. Quelle est la différence entre Kaname Tôsen et moi ?

**Kaname Tôsen : **Tu vas me traiter de noir et toi de blanc c'est ça ? Raciste chinois aux cheveux blancs. Tiens. Prends ça.

**Ichimaru Gin : **BAH NAN ! Moi je suis VIVANT ! Et toi t'es MORT ! MDR.

**Kaname Tôsen : **…

_La Tour Kanonji n'a jamais été construite. _


	108. The Bloodline's Destiny

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Ichimaru Gin décide finalement de rejoindre Ketsurui Ryûketsu et de partir au Seireitei, non sans avoir finalement tué Erasô, sauvant l'autre âme damnée de ce dernier. _

_Pendant ce temps, Heisei apprend tant bien que mal les rouages du pouvoir d'un Shunsui Kyôraku, qui se retrouve de plus en plus acculé par son ennemie …_

_Enfin, Shunô Kaminari tente un assaut particulièrement important contre Haikyaku …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CVIII : THE BLOODLINE'S DESTINY **_

**D**eux regards s'entrechoquaient, en même temps que toute une histoire commune et plus ou moins forcée. Des éclats lumineux tombaient lentement au sol : le bouclier du Cavalier de la Guerre … se fissurait, sous la puissance dégagée par Kudasû no Shinkira. À dire vrai, Haikyaku ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet homme puisse passer à travers sa défense. Les Shinigamis pouvaient être surprenants, après tout. Parmi eux, certains individus s'élèvent parfois au rang qu'on ne pourrait guère soupçonner. Le Cavalier aux cheveux bruns en savait réellement quelque chose. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois qu'il croisait le chemin d'une personne comme le blond qu'il combattait actuellement …

_Bien des siècles auparavant, dans un lieu sombre … _

_Affalé contre une froide paroi, un homme bailla bruyamment. Toute la pièce ne semblait guère peu éclairée, plongée dans une obscurité relativement lugubre, à peine contrebalancée par quelques bougies placées sur les côtés. L'homme en question porta son regard droit dehors, par l'ouverture qu'offrait une fenêtre grande ouverte. Un monde tout aussi obscur, assurément. _

_« — Haikyaku, qu'est-ce que tu fais à flâner ici ? »_

_À côté de l'interpellé, une femme venait d'entrer, depuis le couloir sombre. Vêtue d'un kimono noir, les cheveux sombres encore trempés, la concernée arborait un regard améthyste particulièrement sévère vis-à-vis de celui qu'elle venait de nommer. _

_« — Lyrène, tu es toujours aussi délicieuse. Tu viens de sortir du bain ? Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux. Ricana Haikyaku, en croisant les bras derrière la tête._

— _Tu es déplorable. Rétorqua simplement la Cavalière du Destin. _

— _Oooh, ça va, je plaisantais … Heisei est encore dans le bain, elle ?_

— _Peut-être bien. _

— _Dans ce cas, je propose que nous l'attendions avant de commencer à discuter. Nous sommes un trio, et nous faisons les choses ensembles, non ?_

— _Pas toi en l'occurrence. Répliqua Lyrène, en plantant un œil plutôt inquisiteur. Tu es supposé accomplir une mission, je te signale. _

— _Pourquoi moi d'ailleurs ? C'est toi l'émissaire du destin, donc éliminer les gens …_

— _Reviens à toi. Souffla son interlocutrice, lasse. Je trouve les âmes destinées à périr, tu les élimines, et Heisei les purifient. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, alors exécute-toi._

— _Héhé, ton côté sévère te donne un charme terrible, tu sais ?_

— _Tu changeras d'avis lorsque je te ferais boire ton propre sang._

— _Oooh, mais je t'aime, c'est tout, il n'y a rien de mal, hein ? »_

_Visiblement ennuyée par les propos de son collègue, Lyrène se décida simplement à tourner les talons, pour repartir dans le couloir et regagner la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Heisei, sans offrir de réponse audible au Cavalier de la Guerre. Le silence s'en occupait bien. Poussant également un soupir de lassitude, Haikyaku se craqua légèrement les articulations. Être un Cavalier du Diable donnait des privilèges, mais aussi des obligations parfois bien ennuyeuses ! Cela dit, il allait bien devoir s'y faire … !_

_Ailleurs … _

_À la même époque, la Soul Society changeait progressivement de visage. La guerre ayant déchirée l'intérieur des Shinigamis avait connu une fin, il y a de cela deux ans. Meikyû Mikomi, l'ancien Capitaine et détenteur de Kaimetsu, Zanpakutô Divin commandant aux ténèbres, avait finalement été envoyé en Enfer, et il ne restait plus aucune trace de ses partisans. Ainsi, la paix avait été restaurée, dans le sang. Mais les grandes victoires cachaient toujours de grands sacrifices. Celle-ci ne constituait pas une exception, loin s'en faut. De nombreux Shinigamis avaient trouvé la mort, et un nouveau climat s'installa parmi ceux qui suivaient le Capitaine Kyôshô Rôshin. Dorénavant, les multiples excursions et le côté nomade n'existaient plus. Un nouveau lieu avait été bâti, pour être le havre de paix des Shinigamis, ainsi que le principal lieu de commandant de ces derniers. Il ne portait pas de nom, du moins pas encore. Des habitations multiples gravitaient autour d'un centre, le Palais du Capitaine Rôshin, lui-même déjà entouré par les habitations de ses plus proches subordonnés. Et à perte de vue, d'autres maisons s'entassaient, de façon plus ou moins organisée et ordonnée. Plus on s'éloignait, et moins cela semblait harmonieux. Tels furent les balbutiements que connaissaient chaque civilisation, à leur début. _

_Les ordres provenant du Roi des Esprits tombaient toujours uniquement dans les mains de Kyôshô Rôshin, son bras-droit autoproclamé, mais surtout plus puissant Shinigami de tous, celui qui avait été capable d'empêcher l'ascension de Meikyû. La Garde Royale formait toujours l'arme défensive et offensive numéro un, tandis que la Brigade d'Expédition s'occupait de multiples tâches plutôt lointaines : elle ne restait que peu, finalement, avec les sédentaires. Cette organisation permettait la paix et le règlement de tous les problèmes. Du moins, tout le monde le voyait de cette façon. _

_À l'intérieur du Palais central, se trouvait un vieil homme, aux traits marqués par le temps. La chevelure grisâtre, le corps plutôt arrondi, le dénommé Kyôshô Rôshin buvait silencieusement une tasse de thé sur la table, un autre Capitaine étant installé en face de lui. _

_« — Dis-moi, Jikken, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Questionna le plus puissant des Shinigamis. »_

_Un autre homme marqué par l'âge, Jikken Honkyô, Capitaine du Vent, avala tranquillement une gorgée du thé chaud préparé pour cette occasion, avant de replanter son regard sur son supérieur. _

_« — Vous ne devinez pas, Capitaine Rôshin ? _

— _Tu es encore revenu pour cette raison ? Articula lentement son interlocuteur, de sa voix grave._

— _En effet. Depuis que Meikyû a été vaincu, nous savons très bien tous les deux … que quelque chose ne va pas. Annonça calmement le détenteur de Seitenkû. Non … je devrai plutôt dire, que quelque chose n'allait pas, depuis longtemps. Depuis très longtemps, avant même que nous n'existions, vous et moi._

— _Tu parles de ces choses ?_

— _L'Enfer. N'avons-nous pas commis une erreur, Capitaine Rôshin ? Nous aurions peut-être dû l'éliminer, après tout._

— _Kaimetsu est la lame de la Destruction. Elle appartient au Roi des Esprits. S'il y a un bien un lieu inaccessible, où personne ne pourra remettre la main dessus, c'est bien là-bas._

— _Cela sous-entendrait que rien ne peut plus arriver à Meikyû, en Enfer. Mais je n'en suis pas persuadé. Récemment, Seitenkû m'a fait part d'un changement, dans l'air. Quelque chose se trame, Capitaine Rôshin. J'ai bien peur que notre peuple n'ait de nouveau à craindre les flammes de la guerre. _

— _Contre qui voudrais-tu que nous combattions ? Les Hollows ne sont pas assez menaçants. _

— _Qui sait … j'ai une bien mauvaise impression, rien de plus … » _

_Une mauvaise impression que ne traduisaient pourtant pas les cieux, éclairés par un soleil enchanteur et vidé de tout nuage. Bleutés et purs, ils ne reflétaient aucunement la moindre forme de désespoir. Il s'agissait-là d'un horizon de plénitude qui s'offrait aux Shinigamis. Du moins, ils aimaient à penser de la sorte. Rôshin ferma lentement les paupières, avant de déposer sa tasse. _

_« — Nous aviserons au moment venu. Déclara-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de la moindre erreur, et il sera de notre devoir de la réparer._

— _Bien, je m'attendais à une telle réponse de votre part. Sourit doucement son collègue, avant de déposer sa tasse vide. _

— _Soit. Oublie un peu ces histoires jusqu'à ce qu'elles remontent à toi. Qu'en est-il de ta fille, dis-moi ? Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis un moment._

— _Ah, en effet. Elle a décidé d'intégrer la Brigade d'Expédition, et quelque chose me dit que ma petite-fille devrait bien suivre la même voie. Les enfants de nos jours aiment visiblement voyager. _

— _Je vois. _

— _Quant à vous ? Votre fils est-il déjà prêt à prendre la succession ?_

— _Il lui reste encore bien des choses à apprendre. Mais son heure viendra. _

— _Vous préférez lui laisser prendre son temps, c'est une bonne chose j'imagine. »_

_Un léger silence s'installa. Le plus vieil homme contempla un instant les cieux, sans que rien ne vienne perturber l'harmonie paisible, qui permettait à tous de demeurer relativement sereins. Pourtant, quelque chose ne plaisait vraiment pas au plus gradé des Shinigamis._

_« — Où sont les autres Capitaines ? Demanda-t-il, doucement. _

— _Je viens de croiser Kaminari Sakuya, elle partait simplement se promener avec sa fille. Je n'ai pas vu les autres. Y'a-t-il un problème ?_

— _Je l'ignore moi-même. Il va peut-être falloir que nous nous réunissions de nouveau. » _

_Plus loin, sous une brise légère et porteuse d'un air chaleureux, la verdure s'étendait au-delà encore des simples habitations des Shinigamis. Les plantations existaient depuis un moment, les plus humbles personnes vivant sous la juridiction des soldats s'en occupant régulièrement et efficacement. _

_Un sentier ouvert, entouré d'herbes florissantes offrait un petit spectacle exotique, que Sakuya Kaminari n'avait pas connue depuis un bien long moment. _

_« — Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ! Un papillon ! »_

_Une petite fillette, vêtue d'un shihakusho noir de Shinigami, arpentait joyeusement ledit sentier, et voyait son visage s'illuminer par des faits simples mais qui demandaient à être explorés par ces jeunes simples d'esprits. Ne dépassant pas un mètre, une petite chevelure blonde nouée dans une queue de cheval, la petite Arya Kaminari représentait la seule famille de Sakuya, à ce jour. La Capitaine de la Foudre suivait avec une certaine bienveillance sa fille, posant son regard bleu clair sur le petit insecte qui volait innocemment non loin d'elle. La jeune fille chercha à le toucher, sans réussite, avant d'observer, légèrement déçue, son envol, trop haut pour que ses frêles mains puissent l'atteindre. _

_« — Maman, il est parti, le papillon … » _

_Tapotant doucement la tête de sa fille, pour la réconforter, Sakuya l'exhorta ensuite à simplement continuer sa marche, lui faisant bien comprendre que les papillons aussi avaient une vie et que la nature entière n'était pas présente pour répondre à ses désirs. _

_La petite promenade dura un moment, durant lequel la dénommée Arya continuait de découvrir du paysage. Depuis la fin de la guerre et l'installation ici, le Capitaine à la chevelure blonde avait pris l'habitude de l'emmener pour contempler un monde. Parce que celui-ci lui paraissait désormais bien fragile … son compagnon, père de sa famille, avait trouvé la mort, comme tant d'autres, lors de l'horrible conflit ayant déchiré les Shinigamis. Dorénavant, soigner ces plaies profondément ancrées dans son âme ne lui paraissait simplement pas possible. Alors autant préserver sa fille de pareilles blessures mentales._

_« — Maman, est-ce que Papa va bien là où il est là ? Demanda timidement la fillette, question qui fit écarquiller très vivement les yeux de sa mère. _

— _Il ira bien si tu souris._

— _D'accord ! Je vais sourire pour que Papa aussi sourit !_

— _C'est bien. » _

_Une réponse simple. De toute manière, Sakuya n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à pouvoir exprimer très clairement ses sentiments. Il fallait croire que sa nature l'en empêchait, tout simplement. On ne se refaisait pas en un rien de temps … _

_L'après-midi passa lentement, bien lentement. Épuisée par ses jeux incompréhensibles aux yeux des adultes, Arya réclama rapidement une petite sieste, et s'endormit sur les genoux de sa mère, assise sur un petit banc de pierre. Pour elle-même, passer ainsi du temps avec sa fille la réconfortait quelque peu. Beaucoup avaient péri il y a deux années. Caressant doucement les cheveux de son enfant, Sakuya se laissa doucement à un petit moment de quiétude. Le travail l'épuisait, et maintenant qu'elle devait s'occuper seule de son enfant, la vie avait pris une tournure des plus difficiles. Alors, un moment tel que celui-ci ne se refusait pas._

_Moment de quiétude qui ne dura néanmoins pas bien longtemps … _

_Aussi brutalement que silencieusement, l'atmosphère autour de la Capitaine changea. La Shinigami se retourna vivement, pour apercevoir une personne qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici, jamais vue. Un homme assez grand, enveloppé d'un voile noir. _

_« — Arya, réveille-toi. Intima-t-elle, en obligeant cette dernière à obéir. »_

_Une fois ceci fait, la petite enfant, ne comprenant guère ce qui se déroulait réellement, se positionna instinctivement derrière sa mère. Sakuya lança ses deux yeux froids directement sur le nouvel inconnu, qui n'avait pas encore dit le moindre mot. Une chevelure brune plutôt en bataille pour le coup, comme si cet être n'avait en rien préparé sa venue. _

_« — Bonjour. Déclara-t-il. Mes excuses, chère demoiselle, mais je suis là pour vous éliminer._

— _Pardon ? Tiqua légèrement la concernée, plutôt surprise par une pareille parole._

— _Je reçois des ordres très stricts, vous savez. Et je n'ai pas tellement le temps de me permettre quoi que ce soit non plus … » _

_Sans même que la Shinigami ne puisse réagir, Haikyaku, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de lui, apparu sur son flanc, et chercha à l'atteindre d'une lame noire. _

_« — Maman ! » _

_La Capitaine chuta à quelques mètres plus loin, bien entaillée par l'attaque du Cavalier de la Guerre. Il ne tarda pas à enchaîner rapidement, ne laissant aucunement le temps à sa cible de se remettre correctement dans la bataille, quand bien même le Zanpakutô Divin, Kanraimei fut employé. Les éclairs ne semblaient pas atteindre cet homme, et rapidement, la bataille tourna en faveur du Cavalier, son ennemie étant de plus en plus ensanglantée. Lui-même ne voyait que de petites égratignures venir déranger son corps. Sakuya elle-même ne pouvait guère déployer un pouvoir trop conséquent : Arya se trouvait dans le secteur._

_Ce dernier lança un regard bref à la petite fille terrorisée, se trouvant juste à un pas de lui. _

_« — Je suis désolé, gamine. Mais puisque tu es là, je vais probablement devoir te tuer aussi. Ce serait moins cruel, hein ?_

— _**SHINKIRA**__ ! » _

_Thomas Bergersen — Aura_

_Les yeux d'Haikyaku se teintèrent de surprise, alors que le sol trembla violemment, une masse impressionnante de pouvoir faisant déjà son apparition, dans les cieux. Un vortex sombre, et des éclairs chutant dans toutes les directions. L'énergie spirituelle de cette femme changeait largement, et Haikyaku devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait guère réellement. Une ombre se trouvait dans le dos de la Capitaine, dont le visage se trouvait être légèrement dissimulé par sa chevelure. L'homme en face aperçu rapidement l'autre, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs au Shinigami. _

_« — Sakuya … Murmura doucement la dénommée « Shinkira »_

— _N'ose pas menacer ma fille. Souffla avec froideur la Shinigami aux cheveux blonds, sans répondre à son Zanpakutô._

— _Tu es plutôt effrayante comme ça. Rétorqua nonchalamment l'intéressé. Je pensais bien faire pourtant. Tu sais, j'ai horreur de créer des drames. »_

_Se saisissant de la lame tendue par la Déesse dans son dos, la Shinigami frappa aussi vite que son élément le suggéra. Cette fois-ci, du sang gicla abondamment depuis l'épaule droite du Cavalier. Ce dernier recula, mais fut également frappé par une quantité impressionnante d'électricité, le repoussant à bien des mètres au loin._

_« — Arya, cours aussi vite que tu le peux. Ordonna froidement la mère. Rejoins le Capitaine Rôshin et les autres, c'est clair ?_

— _Mais, Maman …_

— _Obéis ! » _

_La petite fille se soumit à la volonté maternelle. Courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, elle s'éloigna, en direction du lieu de commandement. _

_Sakuya elle-même reporta son attention sur l'homme qui gisait à quelques mètres plus loin, ce dernier se redressant. Les deux dernières attaques de la jeune femme avaient totalement annihilées le voile sombre l'entourant, dévoilant ainsi une armure ténébreuse particulièrement étrangère aux yeux de la Shinigami. _

_« — Qui es-tu ? Exigea-t-elle, d'un ton sévère._

— _Waw … on ne peut pas dire que tu fais dans la demi-mesure … ça fait mal tout ça._

— _Peu importe, au final. Grommela Sakuya, une lueur bleuté presque électrique gagnant son regard, tandis que son corps était parcouru d'étincelles de plus en plus importantes. » _

_Se saisissant de Kudasû no Shinkira à deux mains, elle déploya une quantité d'énergie de plus en plus importante. Les cieux tremblaient sous son commandement, l'orage gagnant de plus en plus de place, perturbant de nouveau cet horizon d'espoir dans lequel la plupart des Shinigamis avait pris l'habitude de baigner. Ainsi, le destin se rappelait à eux de la plus cruelle des façons. Le sang d'Haikyaku gicla de nouveau, la lame puissante de la foudre passant outre ses réflexes. Cette femme l'étonnait, réellement. Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer pareille résistance avec les Shinigamis. Non, d'habitude, lorsqu'il fallait en éliminer un, la cible tremblait comme une feuille. _

_Une aura rouge conséquente commença également à entourer le corps d'Haikyaku. Son énergie grandissait, au fur et à mesure. Sakuya le ressentait parfaitement. Et cet homme esquivait la question de son identité. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, à ce moment-là : il fallait l'éliminer, le plus vite possible. Parce que de nouveau, un tremblement de terre se produisit, mais bien clairement provoqué par une explosion de pouvoir de plus en plus conséquente, et provenant surtout d'Haikyaku. _

_« — Je suis désolé, ma jolie. Mais je ressens des autres Shinigamis qui approchent. Je vais en finir avec toi immédiatement. »_

_Jamais les menaces n'avaient impressionnée la concernée. Celle-ci concentra une énergie de plus en plus conséquente, avant de lever sa main gauche, dans laquelle une sphère grandissante, composée uniquement d'électricité se dessinait. _

_« — Amezuchi. » _

_Le reste ? _

_Haikyaku s'en souvenait parfaitement. Parce qu'il la revivait actuellement : sa barrière parfaite avait été morcelée. Comme son petit-fils le fera des siècles après elle, cette Sakuya Kaminari avait été la première à l'atteindre dans son état de libération le plus puissant. _

_Aujourd'hui, un petit sourire étira le visage du Cavalier de la Guerre. Parce qu'un scénario bien connu à ses yeux se rejouait. Et à la fin de celui-ci, il n'y avait qu'une alternative : sa victoire._

« — Désolé de te décevoir, Shunô Kaminari. »

Effectivement, la lame de Kudasû no Shinkira passa littéralement à travers la barrière érigée plus tôt par le subordonné du Diable. Effectivement, il ne s'y attendait pas réellement.

Mais non, il ne pouvait pas perdre contre un Shinigami. L'épée heurta violemment son épaule, brisant son épaulette noire, et ensanglantant violemment l'homme aux yeux sombres. Mais … cela s'arrêta littéralement … là ? Kaminari écarquilla vivement le regard. Toute l'énergie à disposition avait été employée dans ce coup. Très clairement, le Garde Royal avait cherché à lui découper le bras tout entier. Mais n'y était pas parvenu. La main gauche du Cavalier attrapa la lame du Garde Royal, de sorte à ce qu'aucun mouvement ne soit rendu possible pour ce dernier.

« — _Butôtsurugi._ »

_Two Steps From Hell — Black Blade_

Une onde de choc rougeoyante se propagea dans les environs. Kaminari, jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui se déroulait réellement. Un décor apocalyptique avait remplacé toute forme de vie autour des deux belligérants, principalement du fait des actions entreprises par le Capitaine de la Foudre. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose de différent semblait se dessiner, quelque chose que lui, n'apprécierait forcément pas.

Et effectivement : une véritable tornade rougeâtre balaya les environs : mais sa composante principale ne se trouvait pas être du vent. Kaminari s'en rendit compte, lorsqu'il vit le sol se fissurer, se faire lacérer.

« — Tu l'as vu, hein ? Murmura Haikyaku, l'épée du Shinigami toujours enfoncée dans son épaule. Ce n'est pas une tornade.

— Ce sont …

— Ouais. Ce sont toutes des milliers d'épées, exactement comme celles que j'utilisais. Mec, je ne sais pas comment tu comptes t'y prendre, mais je crains que cette fois-ci … c'est bien terminé. »

Plus loin, Kuchiki Byakuya observait avec une pointe de d'effroi, cet horrible spectacle qui s'annonçait. Entourant Haikyaku et Shunô Kaminari, une grande tornade rouge, formée d'épées lumineuses, se rapprochait inexorablement du Shinigami aux cheveux blonds. Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division avait beau chercher une solution rapide et viable, cela semblait réellement désespéré. Le Garde Royal n'avait pas la moindre échappatoire. Lancer Senbonzakura contre ces lames ne servirait également à rien du tout. Pestant intérieurement contre son impuissance, le noble ferma lentement les paupières. Cela lui arrivait bien peu souvent. Mais cette fois-ci, il naviguait bien dans des eaux obscures, complètement perdu.

« — Tch … tu fous quoi, Kuchiki ?! Grommela une voix bien distincte, dans le dos de l'intéressé.

— Zaraki Kenpachi. Ton état lamentable ne te servira à rien dans toute cette histoire. Répondit froidement le Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Il paraît maintenant évident que le Capitaine Kaminari va périr. Nous serons les prochains si nous n'agissons pas convenablement.

— T'fous pas d'moi ! Siffla le géant de la Onzième Division, sérieusement touché depuis le début du combat. »

Mais évidemment, n'écoutant que son instinct sauvage et brutal, Kenpachi fit abattre Nozarashi, déclenchant une puissante vague de lumière jaune, fusant à toute vitesse sur la tornade de lames. Mais malgré la violence exercée par cette attaque, celle-ci demeura totalement impuissante, et le visage du supérieur de Yachiru Kusajishi suffisait amplement pour comprendre son mécontentement.

« — Putain ! Grogna Zaraki Kenpachi. Fais chier !

— Hurler n'arrangera pas les choses. Répondit lentement Kuchiki Byakuya.

— Fais pas chier ou j'te démonte tout de suite !

— Capitaine Kuchiki. Capitaine Zaraki. »

Les deux Shinigamis qui avaient l'habitude de se regarder en chien de faïence se stoppèrent immédiatement. La voix de Retsu Unohana venait d'arriver à leurs tympans : la femme au regard sombre portait également une sérieuse plaie, causée par la lame du Cavalier de la Guerre.

« — Je vais sauver le Capitaine Kaminari. Annonça cette dernière, d'un ton absolument convaincu. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour ça ... cela va être dangereux pour vous. Nous ne gagnerons pas cette bataille … alors je vous demande de me faire confiance. »

Plus loin, Kaminari fit littéralement exploser la foudre depuis son Zanpakutô, dans le but de le libérer de la prise d'Haikyaku. Mais ce dernier ne broncha pas, sa main attrapant solidement la lame du Shinigami Royal et l'empêchant de partir, quand bien même l'électricité provoqua quelques plaies supplémentaires sur son corps. Rien qui ne puisse réellement le faire lâcher prise. Car il avait déjà connu bien pire, à une époque.

« — Tu le vois, hein ? Je ne vais pas lâcher prise. Tu périras ici.

— Ferme-la ! »

Un nouvel éclair explosa depuis le sabre, illuminant les environs. L'énergie déployée jusqu'à présent … ne cessait de décroître. Et malgré le sang coulant sur le Cavalier, celui-ci ne montrait aucun autre signe de souffrance.

Pire encore, Kaminari voltigea finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, une plaie béante se créant au niveau de son ventre, Haikyaku ayant soulevé son épée droite, l'autre étant désormais posée sur le sol, pour lacérer le blond. Constatant que la tornade d'épées se trouvait désormais bien trop proche pour laisser le moindre doute quant à l'issue finale de cette bataille, le Cavalier de la Guerre avait également relâché sa pression sur l'épée du tonnerre, désormais étendue à côté de son propriétaire.

« — Bravo, Shunô Kaminari. Tu as été un bon adversaire. Affirma le brun, en effectuant quelques pas vers l'avant. Je vais te tuer, comme j'ai déjà tué Sakuya Kaminari. Celle qui a protégée l'enfant qui est devenue ta mère, plus tard.

— Ferme-la … Gémit faiblement son opposant.

— Tu finis par te répéter. C'est dommage. »

Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait plus bouger, tout simplement. Impossible. Ses paupières se trouvaient particulièrement lourdes. Son souffle, lui, devint plus lourd que jamais. Lentement, Kaminari sentit très distinctement les pouvoirs de Kudasû no Shinkira disparaître … et toutes ces lames dansantes autour de lui, qui menaçaient de s'abattre et lui ôter son existence. En tant que Garde Royal, sa mission avait été un échec.

Haikyaku observa cet homme, placé plus loin, sorti de ce piège tendu. Comme celle qui portait le titre de Garde Royal deux générations avant, il avait tenté de s'opposer à lui. Comme elle, il périra …

« — _Bankai._ »

Les yeux du Cavalier se tournèrent : juste à côté de la danse furieuse des épées, qui entouraient maintenant le Garde Royal. Là-bas, Retsu Unohana, Zaraki Kenpachi et Kuchiki Byakuya se tenaient debout. La première citée avait levé son épée à l'horizontale, juste en face d'elle. Une lumière sombre entoura le Zanpakutô classique tenu par le Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, sous l'œil plutôt perplexe de ses deux collègues.

« — _**Minazuki.**_ »

Étrange, aussi loin que Byakuya s'en souvenait … le Shikai du Capitaine Unohana portait également le nom de _« Minazuki » _… or, le phénomène se produisant devant ses yeux, actuellement, n'avait rien à voir avec la libération d'une raie géante, bien au contraire. Kenpachi arqua un sourcil, avant qu'une nuée sombre n'explose littéralement du sabre de la Shinigami ancienne de plusieurs siècles. Le sol trembla également, à la libération totale du pouvoir d'Unohana.

« — _'Minazuki' … _est le seul Zanpakutô de la Soul Society, à avoir le même nom, aussi bien en Shikai qu'en Bankai … mais il ne signifie pas pour autant … la même chose. Murmura la titubante. C'est même tout l'inverse. »

Une lame noire, teintée d'un liquide particulièrement étrange, ressemblant fortement à de l'acide, s'abattit directement contre le véritable mur formé d'épées. Unohana ne parvint pas à briser cet obstacle. Mais le liquide sombre se déversa bien, sur un secteur relativement important. À cet instant précis, Kenpachi Zaraki souleva immédiatement son puissant Nozarashi à deux mains, pour l'abattre directement dans un rayon d'énergie imposant. Et sous les yeux particulièrement surpris d'Haikyaku, ses épées se brisèrent, ouvrant un passage béant.

« — Je savais bien que mon Zanpakutô seul ne suffirait pas à briser cette ligne d'épées. Annonça lentement Unohana Retsu. Mais quand bien même votre énergie spirituelle est particulièrement impressionnante … elle est capable d'être affaiblie. Ce qui protégeait matériellement vos épées, à savoir votre énergie, a simplement été frappée par mon acide … le Capitaine Zaraki disposait alors de suffisamment d'énergie pour passer à travers. Et … l'Utsusemi du Capitaine Kuchiki était également suffisant, pour sauver le Capitaine Kaminari.

— Très bien joué. »

Portant Shunô Kaminari dans son dos, Kuchiki Byakuya réapparu, sans son haori haut de gamme, ce dernier étant tombé sur le sol. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du Cavalier de la Guerre, tandis que son regard se porta sur chacun des Shinigamis ayant participé à cette brillante démonstration tactique. Les épées restantes se plantèrent par dizaine sur le sol, dans l'espace vide séparant les belligérants.

La cape flottant toujours au gré d'un vent froid, Haikyaku ferma lentement les paupières. Face à lui, les trois Capitaines ne pouvaient pas gagner, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet.

« — Je constate que l'actuel Capitaine de la Quatrième Division a aussi soigné toutes ses blessures. Affirma le subordonné du Diable.

— Minazuki soigne automatiquement mes blessures, et de manière continue. Répondit doucement la Shinigami, en pointant son Zanpakutô en direction du Cavalier. Capitaines Zaraki et Kuchiki … je veux que vous partiez.

— Quoi ?! Grommela le premier cité. C'est une blague ou quoi ?!

— Bien que cela m'ennuie de l'admettre, je suis du même avis que le Capitaine Zaraki.

— Ne soyez pas stupides. Articula la supérieure de Kotetsu Isane. Nous ne gagnerons pas ici. La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est vous donner du temps pour partir. Ou alors, nous mourrons tous ici, et la situation s'aggravera encore. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes des officiers du Gotei 13 … et que vous avez une mission à accomplir.

— Tch, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. S'tu veux qu'on se casse, vas-y ! Bouge avec Kuchiki.

— Capitaine Zaraki. Déclara son interlocutrice, d'une voix plus douce. Je suis celle qui se trouve en meilleur état, actuellement. Alors obéissez maintenant. »

L'énergie spirituelle d'Unohana continua de croître, tandis qu'elle se détourna de ses deux collègues. Affronter un Cavalier du Diable en un contre un relevait du suicide total, quand on voit qu'un Garde Royal ne se trouvait pas capable de prendre la mesure de cet adversaire. Mais … elle se devait bien d'effectuer une telle démarche.

Bien plus lucide que Zaraki Kenpachi sur la question, Kuchiki Byakuya tourna simplement les talons. Il fallait au moins faire en sorte que le Capitaine Kaminari puisse s'en sortir vivant. Perdre un Garde Royal relèverait de la catastrophe. Le noble Capitaine de la Sixième Division effectua quelques pas, avant que le regard bestial de Zaraki Kenpachi ne se pose sur lui.

« — Tu fous quoi, Kuchiki ?! Tu fuis ?!

— Penses-tu sérieusement que nous allons l'emporter, en restant ici ? Ne sois pas aussi borné, Zaraki Kenpachi. Tu peux perdre ta vie s'il le faut, mais en tant qu'officier du Gotei 13, tu n'as pas le droit de la gaspiller. »

Un shunpô, et Byakuya s'évapora dans la nature. Kenpachi, lui, se trouvait toujours en lutte interne pour savoir quelle décision est-ce qu'il devait prendre, à ce moment précis.

_Des siècles plus tôt … _

_Lourdement, le corps de Sakuya Kaminari chuta sur le sol, le corps pourfendu de plusieurs lames tranchantes. Haikyaku, lui, se trouvait plus loin, le visage plutôt fermé. La Shinigami aux cheveux blonds baignait dans son propre sang, mais s'accrochait encore à la vie, apparemment. Sa respiration saccadée et son cœur battant de plus en plus lentement lui annonçaient pourtant très clairement la suite des événements. _

_« — J'avais rien contre toi. S'cuse moi. Lança le brun, aux marques de blessure plutôt présentes sur son corps. Je m'attendais pas à une pareille résistance, provenant d'un Shinigami, je dois bien l'avouer … » _

_Faiblement, la concernée releva la tête, son sang coulant depuis sa bouche. Bras, jambes, flancs, ventre … des épées l'avaient empalée de toute part. Lentement, son esprit s'évaporait également. Le Cavalier de la Guerre tourna rapidement les talons, lorsque plusieurs pressions spirituelles de haut rang vinrent s'abattre dans les environs. Toutes provenaient du dos de la future défunte, et par analogie, de celui du Cavalier. _

_« — Si vous voulez mon avis, chers Shinigamis … Déclara lentement l'assassin. Je vous trouve assez ignobles. Vous n'avez pas levé le moindre pouce pour essayer d'aider votre 'amie' … pourquoi ?_

— _Silence. Personne ne t'a donné l'autorisation de parler. Grommela la voix grave de Kyôshô Rôshin, le premier à apparaître. _

— _Quel drame … mais bon, je ne vous demande pas de répondre. Je sais que vous analysiez la situation, que vous essayiez de comprendre qui est-ce que j'étais, d'où est-ce que je venais, et ce que je voulais. Mes amis, restez donc sans crainte. J'imagine aisément que votre génération n'entendra plus parler de moi. Mais prévenez vos descendants de notre existence. Prévenez-les, et dîtes leur qu'un jour … La Garde Royale toute entière tombera, tranchée par nous autres, les Cavaliers du Diable. Qu'aucun d'entre vous ne prétende pouvoir nous vaincre … ou il le paiera bien cher. » _

_Un tremblement de terre secoua les environs, avant que le sol en-dessous des pieds d'Haikyaku ne commence à se désagréger, pour que de véritables pieux géants de plusieurs mètres, formés par les rochers, ne partent dans sa direction. Kyôshô Rôshin n'avait pas dégainé d'arme, sa seule volonté ayant suffi à faire trembler la terre. Mais l'attaque échoua, le Cavalier de la Guerre s'étant déjà éclipsé, à la lueur d'un grand éclair rouge …_

_Ironie de l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, Haikyaku, je suis en tout cas témoin d'une scène à un millénaire d'intervalle. Je suis maintenant certain, mais les Shinigamis peuvent changer. Il y a un millénaire de cela, j'ai assisté à la mort d'une Garde Royale, qui aurait pourtant pu être secourue par ses propres semblables. _

_Aujourd'hui, de simples Capitaines du Gotei 13 n'ont pas hésité à risquer leur vie pour sauver leur supérieur, qu'ils ne connaissaient quasiment pas. _

_Oui, les Shinigamis ont changé. Mais leur destin lui, ne changera pas. _

_**NEXT CHAPTER : IN THE DEEP OF DARKNESS**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Butôtsurugi : **Danse des Épées Funestes.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Trop sexy, elle est licenciée ! »**

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Ichimaru Gin (très large sourire) : **C'est un sujet gênant, hein, Ichigo-chan ? Ça doit être dur de te dire que tu as été licenciée pour ça, non ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ta gueule, enfoiré ! Me prends pas pour-

**Yumichika Ayasagewa (ironique et blasé) : **Pour Yumichika, c'est ça ? On me l'a déjà fait trop souvent, alors maintenant, taisez-vous bande de laideurs. Et d'ailleurs, où est-ce que je suis passé ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tais-toi, femme.

**Yumichika Ayasagewa (colérique) : **Mais je vais …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Ne sois pas ridicule, tu ne peux rien faire, femme.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Elle va essayer de t'embrasser, attention !

_Yumichika Ayasagewa s'effondre, et pleure. Il pleure même beaucoup._

_Mais soudainement, un projecteur met en valeur une ombre, sous l'air introductif de « Thriller » cher à Michael Jackson._

**Rangiku Matsumoto (dos tourné, main sur la hanche) : **Un tel sujet ne pouvait que me concerner. Je ne vais pas décevoir mes admirateurs.

_Rangiku lance alors un œil à Yumichika._

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **… Ou mes admiratrices.

_Yumichika Ayasagewa pleure encore plus fort. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ulquiorra ne décide de venir l'étrangler._

_Yumichika Ayasagewa meurt donc. Dans l'indifférence générale._

**Ichimaru Gin : **Un travelo de plus qui meurt, mdr.

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Gin, tais-toi ! Je dois me faire licencier car je suis trop-

**? : **HAHAHA ! Qui est trop canon ?! C'est MOI !

_Dans une vague de terreur et d'horreur indescriptible, apparaît alors Hiyori Sarugaki dans un costume d'infirmière. Elle ne tarde pas à prendre une pose supposée être flatteuse pour la rétine._

**Tout le monde : **…

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **Admirez mon corps de déesse ! Admirez mon sourire colgate ! Haha … putain qu'est-ce que j'suis belle …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Qui est cet homme ?

**Tout le monde : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Riez. Dépêchez-vous. Je viens de faire une blague.

**Hiyori Sarugaki (secouant ses cheveux) : **Laisse-les ! Pas étonnant que ces crétins qui ne pensent qu'aux apparences ont succombé à mon charme. Et toi aussi, tu ne vas pas tarder à le faire.

_Un cero est tiré immédiatement. _

_Mais étonnamment, Hiyori l'esquive et place une main derrière sa tête, en affichant un sourire « séducteur » (insistons sur les guillemets) tout en s'approchant d'Ulquiorra._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer (commence à avoir peur) : **Laisse-moi tranquille espèce de monstre. Dégage.

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **Oh ? Je te fais perdre la tête, à ce que je vois …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **_GETSUGA TENSHÔ !_

**Ichimaru Gin : **_Kamishini no Yari. _

**Ginjô Kugo : ***Attaque annulée*

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **_Hyôrinmaru !_

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **_Ryûjin Jakka ! _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ultimapoing ! Nan je rigole, j'm'approcherais jamais de ce mutant. PTDR ! Ça c'est un clash.

_Hiyori Sarugaki est donc morte, annihilée de toute part. _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Vous tous. Vous m'avez sauvé. Je vais donc vous remercier. Nan je rigole, j'm'approcherais jamais de ces mutants. PTDR, ça c'est un clash.

_Un grand vent passe. _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Riez. Dépêchez-vous, j'ai fait une blague.

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **T'inquiète pas, Ulquiorra-kun, on va rire tous les deux …

_Ulquiorra Schiffer manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque en constatant qu'Hiyori a en fait survécu et continue de s'approcher._

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **Dire que vous êtes prêts à tuer quelqu'un parce que vous la jugez sur son apparence … je suis un peu choquée à vrai dire.

_Tout le monde relance une attaque sur Hiyori. Et Ulquiorra, qui meurt aussi au passage. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bien, faisons passer cet accident pour un simple licenciement.

**Ginjô Kugo : **D'ailleurs *Paroles non-divulguées au lectorat*

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Le prochain chapitre se nommera _In The Deep Of Darkness. _Et publié … bah, Mercredi. On finit le tome d'ailleurs.

_Plus tard …_

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **Hé … Shinji … tu me trouves moche … ?

**Hirako Shinji : **Hein ?!

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **Réponds …

**Hirako Shinji : **Nan …

**Hiyori Sarugaki (rougit) : **C-C'est vrai ?

**Hirako Shinji : **J'te trouve horrible.

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **CONNARD !


	109. In The Deep Of Darkness

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Haikyaku se révèle être l'homme qui a tué un millénaire auparavant, l'ancienne Garde Royale, Sakuya Kaminari. Son petit-fils Shunô Kaminari semble également être sur le point de trépasser, lorsque finalement, Unohana Retsu, Zaraki Kenpachi et Kuchiki Byakuya le sauvent. Néanmoins, ces derniers ne pourront pas gagner le combat, et Unohana semble vouloir gagner du temps, pour permettre à ses collègues de partir …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CIX : IN THE DEEP OF DARKNESS **_

**H**aikyaku cracha légèrement sur le sol. Un peu de sang, se mêlant à cela. Shunô Kaminari lui avait mené la vie relativement dure, tout à l'heure. Désormais, se tenait face à lui, le Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, Unohana Retsu, et son Bankai, Minazuki.

« — Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser vous tirer avec ce Shunô Kaminari ? Annonça Haikyaku, en se craquant légèrement la tête. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le revoir plus tard.

— Vous n'allez guère avoir le choix. Annonça doucement Unohana, en plissant le regard. »

Mais la discussion fut de courte durée : de nouveau, Zaraki Kenpachi s'élança en direction du Cavalier, quand bien même sa condition précaire le lui interdisait, logiquement. Nozarashi s'écrasa une fois de plus, contre l'épée de l'homme ayant déjà vaincu un membre de la Division Zéro. Et encore une fois, le concerné ne recula pas d'un seul centimètre. Avant qu'Haikyaku ne puisse entreprendre une réelle réponse à cet assaut, Unohana effectua un rapide shunpô pour se retrouver légèrement sur la gauche du Cavalier. La lame de Minazuki sécrétait encore cet étrange fluide acide qui pourrait causer des problèmes, même à un être d'un rang aussi haut placé que lui.

Mais la Shinigami à la chevelure noire frappa dans le vide, tandis qu'une flaque de sang jaillit depuis le corps de Zaraki Kenpachi, ainsi que de son propre flanc droit. Néanmoins, Unohana vit rapidement la petite plaie guérir, tandis que son attention se reporta vivement sur Haikyaku, qui se tenait droit, quelques mètres plus loin, deux lames en mains, dos tourné à ses adversaires.

« — Effectivement, tu disais vrai. Ton corps se régénère automatiquement. Et du peu que je peux voir … la force de ta lame a aussi sensiblement augmenté. Ton Bankai est idéal pour combattre longtemps …

— Si vous le dîtes. Répondit son interlocutrice. Capitaine Zaraki, ça suffit maintenant. Déguerpissez.

— Tch, fais pas chier. Kuchiki peut aller courir tout seul, c'pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion d'me mesurer à un Cavalier. Sourit largement le barbare. »

Un homme comme lui ne se laisserait que difficilement convaincre, apparemment. Unohana plissa lentement ses paupières. Aucune surprise véritable ne la prenait. Connaissant le sang chaud et la folie du combat qui animaient constamment Kenpachi Zaraki, la femme au haori blanc ne pouvait guère prendre davantage de décisions. Ainsi, elle décida au moins de le soigner, petit à petit, pour qu'il puisse combattre correctement. Cet accord tacite ne prit pas la moindre manifestation orale. Les deux Shinigamis s'accordant finalement, sans n'avoir rien à ajouter …

« — Vous avez terminé ? Si vous voulez disparaître, alors je m'occupe de vous dans l'instant. Je rattraperai éventuellement Kuchiki Byakuya, ce n'est guère très difficile de le faire … ou alors je me rendrai au Palais central. Enfin, je n'ai pas encore décidé de mes futurs projets. Contentons donc nous de terminer ce combat, il a duré un peu trop longtemps, non ? »

Le Cavalier souleva sa main gauche, et en claquement de doigt, toutes les lames plantées dans le sol et destinées à éliminer Shunô Kaminari, s'illuminèrent, avant de s'élever dans l'atmosphère, pour foncer directement vers les deux Capitaines. Kenpachi frappa directement en réaction à une arrivée massive de six lames sur sa droite : la lumière puissante dégagée par Nozarashi ne suffit néanmoins pas, puisque les épées prirent de la vitesse et traversèrent même le puissant jet d'énergie du Capitaine de la Onzième Division. Ce dernier vit de nouveau son corps se faire lacérer, puisqu'Unohana lui lança un Sôkatsui pour le forcer à éviter le gros de l'attaque. Elle-même reçut quelques dégâts au passage, mais son shunpô lui permis au final de s'éloigner de cette tempête aiguisée, avant que ses blessures ne se referment.

« — On a déjà vu mieux comme travail d'équipe. Affirma Haikyaku, en arquant les sourcils. Enfin bon.

— _Hado n°63 : __**Raikohô.**_ »

La femme Shinigami déclencha un nouveau sort de kidô. Particulièrement intempestif du point de vue de son adversaire, qui trancha comme si de rien n'était, l'éclat d'énergie foudroyant de son ennemie. Et puis, il commençait sérieusement à faire une indigestion d'éclairs, en ayant suffisamment vu pour les trois prochains siècles maintenant. Unohana se tourna instinctivement, pour placer son épée en opposition d'un coup éventuel, ayant ressentie le déplacement particulièrement rapide de son adversaire. Mais l'hémoglobine déversée sur le sol lui confirma que son mouvement fut vain. Son dos avait été entaillé de manière assez importante, arrachant une vague de douleur réelle chez la supérieure de Kotetsu Isane, quand bien même la guérison opérée par Minazuki faisait son effet, et les plaies retournaient rapidement dans le néant.

« — Je me demande pendant combien de temps ton Bankai agit. »

Comme seule réaction, son adversaire projeta son dangereux acide droit sur l'homme à la chevelure châtaine. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, avant de soulever sa main … et de stopper l'attaque, sans la moindre difficulté apparente, le tout étant désintégré par un faible éclat de lumière rougeoyant.

Kenpachi, lui, se lança de nouvel assaut à l'aveugle : poussant un râle mêlant colère et folie de la bataille, le puissant Capitaine apparut juste au-dessus du Cavalier de la Guerre et abattit sans vergogne sa hache violente. De nouveau, ce qui restait de la Plaine porta les stigmates éternels de la guerre. Et de nouveau, Zaraki Kenpachi échoua dans sa tentative : le bouclier extrêmement solide de l'homme aux yeux sombres avait joué en sa faveur. Un éclair rouge explosa, et catapulta le Shinigami natif du Rukongai, à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, le corps de plus en plus touché et marqué par les blessures, malgré les soins prodigués de temps à autres par Unohana.

« — J'suis vraiment désolé pour toi, ça doit pas être facile d'avoir un tel coéquipier. S'excusa d'un ton sarcastique, le subordonné du Diable.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose. Affirma de son côté, le Capitaine spécialisé dans les soins. »

Mais en l'occurrence, nul soin dans sa dernière action : juste une apparition dans le dos de son adversaire, pour chercher à l'atteindre à l'aide de son sabre. Une action basique, particulièrement inefficace contre un tel ennemi : Minazuki se heurta violemment à l'épée du Cavalier … qui changea d'ailleurs brutalement de forme, pour devenir bien plus lourde et grande. En un rien de temps, Unohana fut propulsée à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, son corps et haori étant délabrés par la même occasion. Mais à peine son atterrissage achevé, que la Shinigami dû éviter la lame sombre de son assaillant au prix d'un réflexe rapide sur le côté. Ceci fait, l'offensive repartit de nouveau, mais l'acide ne fit que fondre le sol, du moins en partie, étant donné qu'Haikyaku avait déjà disparu. Sa vitesse de déplacement constituait un sérieux problème. Dans son for intérieur, Unohana espérait bien que les pouvoirs de cet homme déclineraient sensiblement avec le temps, auquel cas son Bankai lui offrait alors une petite option, mais là, en l'occurrence, la maîtrise penchait clairement du côté adverse.

Une explosion d'énergie intense attira néanmoins l'attention d'Haikyaku, alors que Kenpachi fonçait dans sa direction, sabre à deux mains et bandeau retiré. Pour un simple Capitaine du Gotei 13, cet homme possédait un pouvoir assez impressionnant, il devait bien l'admettre. Nozarashi s'abattit de nouveau, mais heurta une fois de plus le sabre adverse, sans parvenir davantage à prendre l'ascendant : pourtant, la collision provoqua un véritable séisme, qui ne perturba pas davantage le Cavalier du Diable.

« — _Bakudo n°61 : __**Rikujōkōrō**_. »

Les six pointes de lumières se formèrent autour du Cavalier, pour détourner son attention de Zaraki Kenpachi. Les pupilles ébène d'Haikyaku voyaient bien clair dans ce petit jeu … Une nouvelle fois, le sort dekidô échoua. En quittant les lieux, l'homme au service des Enfers infligea une nouvelle blessure particulièrement sérieuse à son adversaire, déchiqueté au niveau du bras droit, celui qui tenait Nozarashi. Unohana réapparue, juste derrière le Cavalier du Diable, et abattit son sabre, propageant au passage de l'acide dans sa direction. Le bouclier fit office de rempart efficace et protégea le coéquipier d'Heisei et de Lyrène. En revanche … dans cette posture-là … Unohana Retsu demeurait particulièrement bien à découvert. Une entaille profonde au niveau de la hanche lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Plus la blessure s'avérait grande, moins la capacité de soin automatique liée à Minazuki serait efficace. Rien de très compliqué à comprendre, il fallait simplement faire preuve de logique. Les yeux d'Haikyaku reprirent une teinte rougeoyante, alors que six lames apparurent autour d'Unohana, et fusèrent dans sa direction à toute allure. La Shinigami chercha bien à se défendre, mais lorsqu'elle chuta lourdement au sol, elle baignait déjà dans un bain de sang particulièrement conséquent.

« — J'admire beaucoup votre persévérance. Mais arrivé à un moment, il faut que vous soyez capable de dire _« stop » _… »

Une sphère écarlate brilla à l'intérieur de la main gauche du Cavalier, tandis qu'en-dessous, Kenpachi et Unohana récupéraient comme ils le pouvaient de leurs blessures. La sphère grandit progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'Haikyaku ne décida de la projeter vers les deux Shinigamis. Une violente explosion se produisit encore, illuminant les lieux de son aura macabre.

Haikyaku descendit à quelques mètres en-dessous, observant de nouveau les agissements de ses adversaires. Kenpachi Zaraki se trouvait étalé, quelques mètres plus loin, dans son propre sang, et à peine capable de bouger légèrement les doigts. Unohana, elle, se trouvait à genoux, haletante. Ses capacités de soins s'avéraient plus impressionnants que son adversaire l'aurait imaginé.

« — C'est bon ? Soupira le brun. Je commence à être ennuyé par cette bataille de toute façon. »

Comme seule réponse, autour de lui, un véritable vent d'acide se propagea. L'aura presque démoniaque autour de Retsu Unohana grandit davantage, tandis que la Capitaine se redressa, les yeux rivés vers le subordonné du Diable. Une aura rouge protégea l'intéressé du dernier assaut intempestif lancé par la Shinigami, assaut qui se caractérisa tout de même par l'annihilation d'une autre couche de sol. Mais toujours insuffisant face à cet homme. Ce pouvoir dont il disposait … défiait réellement l'imagination. Ceci dit … Unohana ne pouvait pas le laisser éliminer Zaraki Kenpachi. Ce dernier ne disposait pas encore de tous ses pouvoirs … et si la guerre venait à durer plus longtemps … alors il n'y avait aucun doute sur la place que prendrait l'actuel Capitaine de la Onzième Division.

Et … elle avait également, une dette envers celui-ci … à lui, l'enfant du Rukongai … celui qui l'avait sauvée, bien des années auparavant …

_« — Hé ! Réveille-toi ! »_

_À cette époque-là aussi, le sang coulait à flots. Mais à ce moment-là, celui qui se tenait debout était un gamin, gamin qui ne portait pas le moindre nom. Elle, fière et puissante Capitaine, gisait sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang …_

_Dimension Royale — Ailleurs …_

L'échiquier tremblait. Littéralement. Il tremblait.

Kyôraku avait perdu son air éternellement jovial, et arborait une mine d'un sérieux suffocant. Ses deux Zanpakutô offraient le même type de visage. La Cavalière de la Purification, Heisei, augmentait doucement son pouvoir. Elle disait avoir découvert la faille, qu'Ohana et Okyô s'occupaient depuis le début de neutraliser son énergie spirituelle. Contrairement aux apparences, Heisei réfléchissait donc énormément. Le Capitaine de la Huitième Division ne pouvait que l'admettre. Cela dit … les mots de cette femme demeuraient bien évasifs. Et il s'agissait-là théoriquement de son tour … La Cavalière finit soudainement par abattre son épée, directement sur le sol.

Et celui-ci se fissura très sérieusement, sous l'œil interloqué du Shinigami ayant levé ce Bankai.

« — Maintenant que le carreau en-dessous de moi a été saccagé, il n'est plus d'un blanc identique aux vôtres. Il vous est donc impossible de lancer la moindre technique y étant liée.

— Habile. Concéda le Capitaine.

— Je ne suis pas stupide. Affirma la Cavalière aux cheveux blancs. Si je continue à avancer, je mettrai des heures avant d'arriver jusqu'à l'un d'entre vous. Je vais briser cette arène, et tu ne pourras plus rien y faire. Je pensais le faire en un coup, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Ton Bankai est solide … mais dès lors que ces règles contraignantes disparaîtront, tu le suivras. »

Les mots de cette femme avaient au moins le mérite d'être clairs. Elle voulait briser l'aire de jeu d'Asobi Kekyutsu. Et oui, en réalité, si cela se déroulait, alors ce serait une catastrophe pour la suite du conflit. Une aura sombre commença doucement à entourer Shunsui Kyôraku, qui planta ses yeux dans ceux de son adversaire. Pour éviter un pareil dénouement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Il fallait vaincre cette femme avant.

« — Ohana, Okyô … Murmura le Shinigami au kimono de fleurs.

— Inutile d'en dire plus. Siffla la première citée. Le message est clair.

— Tu devines si facilement mes pensées … ! Ricana doucement son interlocuteur.

— Je sais aussi de quoi tu voulais parler. Lança d'un ton monotone, la petite fille aux cheveux pourpres.

— Bien entendu, ne sois donc pas jalouse !

— Silence. Grogna finalement la plus âgée des Zanpakutô. Éliminons donc cette femme maintenant. »

_Immediate Music — Survive the Game_

D'un hochement positif de la tête, Kyôraku montra son approbation. Y'avait-il une autre alternative, de toute façon ? Absolument pas. Les yeux du protégé de Yamamoto Genryûsai se fermèrent doucement, alors que de nouveau, l'arène trembla. Sous l'œil particulièrement vigilant d'Heisei, cette fois-ci. Visiblement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple coup tordu, comme il en avait l'habitude de faire. Les deux autres avaient également la même aura puissante qui les entourait. Tous trois levèrent finalement leurs lames, en direction de la Cavalière aux cheveux blancs.

_Yama-ji, Ukitake, Nanao-chan … si je devais partir aujourd'hui, ce sont vers vous que mes dernières pensées iraient …_

« — _Asobi Kekyutsu : __**Chekkûmeitô.**_ »

Tout autour de l'échiquier, les ombres dansaient dans un tourbillon dangereusement inquiétant. Heisei tint son épée à deux mains, prête à réagir au moindre coup porté dans sa voie.

_Au final, je savais bien que défier un Cavalier dans un face-à-face donnait des risques … mais je n'avais pas le choix. L'issue finale de la guerre ne dépend pas de moi, mais de vous autres. La jeune génération, la Garde Royale … je ne pourrai peut-être plus vous apporter mon aide pour le futur, directement._

Les trois alliés apparurent tout autour de la Cavalière.

_Mais je ferai tout pour en emporter un avec moi._

Les deux lames de Kyôraku s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, tandis que les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient plantèrent leur épée unique de la même façon. Immédiatement, les trois faisceaux de lumière noire fusèrent à toute allure directement vers la subordonnée du Diable. Celle-ci, toujours dans sa case, plissa le regard, avant de faire croître une fine lumière translucide autour de son corps, servant de barrage.

Néanmoins, quelque chose ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Son voile protecteur s'assombrit, comme s'il avait été contaminé par cette impureté sombre provenant de son Bankai.

« — C'est la fin du jeu. Annonça Kyôraku, d'un air plutôt sombre. Mon dernier coup. Ce n'est pas une attaque que vous pouvez stopper si facilement, vous savez …

— Tes mots ne veulent pas dire grand-chose. Répliqua son adversaire, plutôt déboussolée mais surtout irritée par le déroulement des événements.

— Je pense que vous révéler la vérité gâcherait un petit peu la surprise … »

Une mini-tornade prit place, tout autour d'Heisei. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis que son sang coulait depuis sa bouche. Son corps entier semblait particulièrement endolori … que se passait-il, sérieusement ? La Cavalière élargit vivement le regard, avant de poser littéralement un genou au sol.

« — Je vois … Gémit-elle doucement. Tu as vraiment contaminé mon énergie … avant de me la rendre.

— Vous avez l'esprit vif, mais il est trop tard maintenant … _Kageoni _! »

Ce Shinigami avait osé souiller son pouvoir. Le Bankai n'avait finalement pas à proprement parler pour but de neutraliser sa force … mais il la stockait, littéralement, dans ce nuage de ténèbres … et cette fin de jeu sonnait le retour de son pouvoir. Cela expliquait aisément pourquoi son mur de protection n'avait pas réussi à le stopper … car il s'agissait d'une masse de pouvoir bien supérieur … _son pouvoir _… ! Kyôraku et ses deux Zanpakutô apparurent tous d'un seul coup, autour de la Cavalière. Ses mouvements étaient lourds … il lui fallait pourtant réagir. La plus petite fille entailla sérieusement sa cheville droite avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de pouvoir répliquer. Kyôraku Shunsui en profita immédiatement pour attaquer l'ombre de la Cavalière sur le sol … et lui infliger une nouvelle blessure sur la même cheville, forçant la jeune femme, en apparence, à chuter en partie.

Enfin, _« Ohana », _se positionna au-dessus de son adversaire, pour clore cette danse macabre. Son épée s'entoura d'un voile sombre, qu'elle abattit immédiatement droit vers la nuque de son ennemie désormais baissée …

« — Tu as commis une grave erreur, Kyôraku Shunsui … »

Les trois ennemis de la Cavalière écarquillèrent d'un seul mouvement leur regard. Une lueur explosa depuis l'épée tenue par la petite fille aux cheveux pourpre, la propulsant violemment vers l'arrière, sans que le Capitaine de la Huitième Division ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Immédiatement, les blessures subies par la concernée affectèrent les deux autres : le premier effet, particulièrement notable, fut de stopper l'action entreprise par celle que Kyôraku se plaisait à nommer _« Ohana » _…

Celle-ci élargit encore davantage son regard, lorsqu'une lame froide de violence s'enfonça dans son ventre, pour la transpercer directement. Heisei venait de lancer son épée, au-dessus de sa tête, et n'avait pas manqué sa cible. Lourdement, Asobi Kekyutsu chuta, avant d'être _« réceptionnée » _par son ennemie, qui tenait en réalité simplement son sabre, au-dessus de sa tête.

« — Je m'attendais à ce que vous tentiez tous de m'attaquer en même temps. Et je savais bien que l'un d'entre vous irait utiliser son épée pour ça … en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de la gamine. Comme je ne pouvais pas attaquer à aussi longue distance au vu de mon état … il m'a suffi de laisser une partie de mon énergie sur cette épée … et la faire exploser ensuite. Je n'ai pas eu de meilleure ouverture depuis longtemps … je me demande … si chacun d'entre vous souffre … votre douleur n'est-elle pas multipliée par la souffrance des autres, encore ? Ton Bankai est vraiment à double tranchant … »

La lame s'enfonça encore davantage dans le corps de la femme aux masques ressemblant à des têtes de mort. Son regard exprimait clairement cette surprise, cette humiliation d'avoir été prise à son propre jeu. Et bien entendu, la douleur de cette épée qui la privait de plus en plus de la moindre existence … exactement comme ses deux autres comparses. Une large tâche de sang se dessina depuis le ventre de Kyôraku Shunsui.

« — Ohana … Souffla le Shinigami, en titubant.

— Excuse-moi … Articula faiblement la concernée, en tournant doucement son regard en direction de son propriétaire.

— C'est terminé pour toi. Dis adieu à tes souvenirs … parce qu'ils ne resteront même pas avec toi … là où tu vas aller. »

Une lumière blanche éclaira le regard d'Heisei, alors qu'elle approcha soudainement le visage de cette dernière, pour y poser deux doigts sur son front. Au même instant, un large éclat de lumière explosa dans les environs.

_Dimension Royale — Ailleurs …_

Dans l'océan de ténèbres monté par Lyrène, la bataille continuait de faire rage. Kirio Hikifune et Netsujô Kakusu disposaient toutes deux d'un Bankai de très haut niveau, largement capable de mettre à mal n'importe quel adversaire classique. Mais en l'occurrence, la Cavalière du Destin n'appartenait vraiment pas à cette catégorie. Plus le temps avançait, et plus l'espoir s'amenuisait. Cette atmosphère lugubre et lourde servait clairement la femme à la chevelure noire. Celle-ci apparue rapidement, pour abattre sa lame directement sur Netsujô Kakusu. La Shinigami Royale répliqua par un coup d'épée enflammé … mais perdit au change, et fut repoussée plus loin encore. Histoire de lui apporter un soutien réel, Kirio lança un shunpô dans le dos de la Cavalière, pour abattre Migitenkû, à son tour.

Mais là encore … elle fut incapable d'atteindre sa cible, quand bien même chaque coup d'épée suffisait à disperser sensiblement l'ombre menaçante qui dévorait tout dans les environs. En y pensant, l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division ne put réprimer un soupçon d'inquiétude concernant la subordonnée de cette époque : Hiyori Sarugaki se trouvait quelque part, en bas de cet océan ténébreux, et suffoquait probablement.

« — Inutile de vous faire du mal bien plus longtemps. Martela Lyrène, en levant sa faux. Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur … »

En plus d'affaiblir les autres adversaires, toute cette brume ténébreuse soignait constamment cette femme. De quoi donner de sérieux maux de têtes aux deux Shinigamis avec qui elle guerroyait.

Netsujô arriva justement à côté de sa collègue. D'un point de vue extérieur, il était très aisé de déceler le mal-être de la Capitaine du Feu Divin. Lentement mais sûrement, elle touchait aux limites mêmes de son corps. Tsugare, le Dieu, avait beau disposer de pouvoirs immenses … un Shinigami, un réceptacle, ne pouvait pas prétendre y baigner éternellement. Quand bien même ledit Shinigami avait été entrainé des années et des années pour pouvoir maîtriser ces pouvoirs.

« — Netsu-chan, tu devrais reculer. Affirma son amie, d'un ton plutôt inquiet. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi …

— Ne dis pas d'idioties. Martela la femme au regard du crépuscule. Écoute-moi, Kirio. J'ai un plan.

— Lequel ?

— Je ne servirai plus longtemps à grand-chose. Essaie de lui infliger un coup décisif, dès que tu vois une grosse ouverture.

— Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'en donner … attends …

— Je vais t'en créer une. Souffla la Shinigami Royale. Ne la gâche pas. Oublie-moi simplement, si je suis transpercée … sa lame ne pourra plus être utilisée. Ne manque pas ton coup.

— Pas question ! Protesta avec véhémence la détentrice de Migitenkû. Tu es en train de me demander de te laisser mourir ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais accepter ?!

— J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop. »

Une spirale ténébreuse se forma directement autour des deux Gardes Royales. Formée par les ténèbres condensées, elle se referma lentement sur les deux cibles. En guise de réaction, Netsujô et Kirio déclenchèrent sur le même point, une vague d'énergie particulièrement puissante, créant une brèche dans laquelle toutes deux s'engouffrèrent.

Mais là encore, les deux subordonnées de Rikuchi Rôshin tombèrent directement sur la Cavalière du Destin, qui leur porta un regard aussi froid que cynique. Sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, Kirio Hikifune s'élança directement contre son adversaire : son épée divine s'écrasa contre l'arme adverse, sans que cette dernière ne recule d'un pouce. Pour appuyer l'attaque de sa partenaire, Netsujô rassembla encore l'énergie en sa possession pour briser la garde ennemie. Un premier mouvement de recul de la part de Lyrène, incita les deux Capitaines à continuer leur assaut. Les lames s'écrasèrent, s'entrechoquèrent, mais finalement, jamais une entaille n'apparue sur le corps de la subordonnée du Diable.

« — _Senhiun._ »

Les étranges formes ressemblant à des bras et jaillissant des ténèbres fusèrent par dizaine directement vers les Shinigamis, qui évitèrent de se frotter directement avec ces choses. Les shunpô furent utilisés, mais à grande vitesse et avec une répétition plutôt importante, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Pour Netsujô Kakusu, déjà, dont l'état précaire n'allait pas en s'améliorant dans cet endroit assombri. Mais même Kirio Hikifune commençait sérieusement à souffrir d'un trouble de plus en plus grand : ponctuellement, sa vue se dédoubla littéralement, en même temps qu'une migraine passagère lui balaya l'esprit. Mais elle devait se concentrer … ! Prenant Migitenkû à deux mains, la Shinigami aux cheveux violets concentra une forte dose d'énergie blanche autour d'elle, avant de soulever son Zanpakutô. Instantanément, une tornade descendit directement en direction de la Cavalière du Destin. Celle-ci évita l'assaut sans forcer … avant de répliquer plus sérieusement. De nombreuses sphères pourpres explosèrent depuis sa lame, et à toute allure, fondirent sur les deux Shinigamis engagées dans la bataille. Trop épuisée pour réellement éviter l'assaut, Netsujô se fit sérieusement malmener : un coup de Tsugare ne suffisait même pas à découper ces sphères d'énergie, qui explosèrent contre elle, l'ensanglantant de plus en plus.

« — Netsu-chan ! »

Même si elle s'inquiétait très sérieusement pour sa partenaire, Kirio Hikifune ne pouvait guère faire grand-chose pour lui venir en aide : elle-même s'occupait d'éviter comme elle pouvait les sphères, et de les repousser à l'aide d'une barrière de vent plutôt intense. Mais cela ne pouvait pas continuer de cette façon, il fallait bien que cette femme subisse de réels dégâts … ! Mais pour l'heure, cela n'en prenait vraiment pas le chemin. Depuis sa faux, de nombreuses autres sphères continuaient de jaillir, pour qu'un petit spectacle de lumière sombre n'illumine que vaguement cette arène ténébreuse.

« — Acceptez votre destin … et périssez. Les humains … sont si bornés. »

Placé à une dizaine de mètres plus bas, assistant à toute la scène, Hirako Shinji plissa le regard. Cette fois-ci, il se devait bien d'intervenir. Les deux Gardes Royales. Faisant croître sa pression spirituelle, et tenant fermement son Zanpakutô, le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division se trouvait être particulièrement résolu. Quand bien même il n'avait pas la moindre chance de l'emporter, quand bien même sa vie tomberait dans l'oubli, s'il ne pouvait que permettre une amorce de contre-attaque, alors son devoir s'imposait facilement à ses yeux … !

Néanmoins, le Shinigami se stoppa directement dans son action. Parce que quelque chose d'étrange, se produisait plus haut. Les yeux de Lyrène se plissèrent, alors que son bras droit tenant son arme, commençait à trembler. Une lueur rougeâtre l'entourait d'ailleurs : à la seconde suivante, les multiples attaques lancées par la Cavalière du Destin se stoppèrent. Son bras tout entier refusait de lui obéir.

« — P'tain, je pensais quand même être capable de contrôler plus de chose qu'un simple bras …

— C'était donc toi. Articula Lyrène, en tournant doucement son regard, sans pour autant prendre la peine de se retourner entièrement.

— Ouais … tu m'avais oublié ? Avec tout ton pouvoir ici, tu ne m'as sûrement même pas remarqué …

— Pitoyable Général, tu n'as plus de bras et qu'espères-tu faire ?

— Ce que je veux. »

Haletant, Yokubari tenait son Meikaitana avec sa main gauche. La pression exercée par cette femme dépassait l'entendement. Jamais il n'avait pu s'en rendre compte la première fois qu'elle avait fait irruption dans le château de Meikyû …

Mais comme il l'imaginait, les portes du futur monde se fermaient devant lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre opportunité d'existence. Il le comprenait parfaitement, dorénavant. Ces batailles qu'il livrait pour un autre, il n'en voulait plus. Pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années, il levait son épée en son propre nom.

« — BOUGEZ-VOUS, SHINIGAMIS ! Hurla-t-il, à l'encontre des Capitaines Hikifune et Kakusu. »

Ils n'auront peut-être pas plus d'opportunité, à l'avenir. Toute l'énergie concentrée dans le corps du Général de l'Avarice se déployait, actuellement …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE KENPACHI'S TITLE**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Je suis le premier curé Africain du Seireitei »**

**Zommari Leroux : **Je suis le premier curé Africain du Seireitei.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **C'est quoi ce délire ?

**Zommari Leroux : **J'ai pas parlé Japonais (Français) ou quoi ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **…

**Zommari Leroux : **Vous devez croire en Aizen-sama. C'est lui qui nous sauvera.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est moi ou cette preview n'a absolument aucun sens ? Pourquoi un curé dans _Rising Hell _alors que Jésus n'est pas le Dieu de ce monde ? Et pourquoi un Espada au Seireitei ?

**Kaname Tôsen : **Défend tes droits mon frère.

**Zommari Leroux : **Pour nous autres les Africains c'est difficile d'être constamment exclus de Bleach. Pas vrai Sado ?

**Sado Yasutora : **Je suis Mexicain.

**Zommari Leroux : **Longue vie à l'Empereur ! Longue vie à l'Empereur ! Aizen-sama ! Aizen-sama !

**Kaname Tôsen : **Longue vie à l'Afrique. Il est temps d'inculquer notre culture aux mécréants.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais, ça y est, la preview est déjà partie en vrille.

**Zommari Leroux : **Je vais vous enseigner les bons mœurs au prochain chapitre, qui se nommera _The Kenpachi's Title, _et qui … nous mettra la lumière divine sur nous. C'est comme ça.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **'Tain mais tu parles comme une merde, exprime-toi mieux !

**Zommari Leroux : **Tu es raciste pas vrai ? Pour toi je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **...

**Kaname Tôsen : **Défend tes droits, Zommari !

**Zommari Leroux : **Les droits des Africains ! Pourquoi est-ce que tous les blancs dans Bleach ont les honneurs, hein ?

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Ah bon ? J'suis pourtant une méga-star moi. Pas vrai Soi Fon ?

**Soi Fon (agenouillée) : **Tout ce que vous voudrez, Yoruichi-sama !

**Zommari Leroux : **STOP ! Aizen-sama m'a inculqué l'amour de mon prochain !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais, super. Super crédible aussi.

_Ailleurs …_

**Aizen Sôsuke : **En fait j'ai appris l'Espada à m'aimer mais ce p***** d'Africain a encore tout compris à l'envers.

_De retour …_

**Zommari Leroux : **Aujourd'hui, est un grand jour. Je suis le premier curé Africain du Seireitei.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Facile étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun curé avant, hein ? Qui t'a engagé au Seireitei ?

**Zommari Leroux : **C'est le repentir qui m'a permis de venir ici. Après avoir été tué par Kuchiki Byakuya, je suis revenu le cœur lourd de regrets.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Silence, espèce d'homosexuel menteur. Tu as dit que tu voulais me donner tout ton amour. Cesse maintenant, disparais et meurs comme le clochard que tu es.

**Zommari Leroux : **C'est faux. Je suis venu pour toi … Abarai Renji !

**Abarai Renji : **HEIN ?!

**Zommari Leroux : **ACCEPTE-LE ! ACCEPTE MON AMOR !

_Renji Abarai pousse un hurlement de terreur et prend la fuite. _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je vais m'occuper de ce noir. Comme c'est un noir, le Capitaine-Commandant devrait fermer les yeux sur son cas. Même s'il l'a personnellement recruté.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Mmh. En effet.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

_Zommari Leroux est tué._

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est la preview la plus raciste que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Incroyable. Même si ce gay était quand même flippant.

**Ishida Uryû : **Des choses noires qui disparaissent, ce n'est pas très grave.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **T'es clairement pas en train d'arranger ta situation, toi.

**Ishida Uryû : **Un Quincy est automatiquement raciste.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Ishida Uryû : **Je vais purger l'Enfer de tous les noirs. Si le monde d'en haut est raciste, alors les Africains ne devraient pas avoir le même Enfer que les blancs.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Bravo.


	110. The Kenpachi's Title

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Zaraki Kenpachi et Unohana Retsu se montrent impuissants face au pouvoir déployé par Haikyaku, qui prend le dessus sur les deux Capitaines. Celui de la Quatrième Division reste pourtant debout, se remémorant une dette envers son collègue, datant d'il y a fort longtemps … _

_Pendant ce temps, Kyôraku Shunsui semble être vaincu par Heisei après un affrontement violent, tandis que Yokubari effectue un retour remarqué face à Lyrène, intimant aux Capitaines Kakusu et Hikifune de lui porter un coup fatal, pendant que lui-même fait de son mieux pour la retenir … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CX : THE KENPACHI'S TITLE **_

**P**_arfois, il n'y a pas à réfléchir. _

_Parfois, il faut savoir prendre des décisions spontanées. Serait-ce un aveu de faiblesse ? Peut-être pas. Suivre simplement l'envie qui nous pousse à agir, la meilleure solution qui s'impose à nous. _

_Parfois, en regardant en arrière, on se rend compte qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Mais sur ce coup, non, je n'en ai pas fait. _

_Des années auparavant, j'ai déjà tout perdu. Je ne sais comment, ni pourquoi. J'avais une vie simple, que je contrôlais. Une famille, que j'aimais. _

_Mais tout a changé, quand les flammes de la mort se sont abattues. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison qui a soudainement frappé. Tués, ils ont tout simplement été tués. Mes parents, ma petite-sœur. Il ne restait plus rien, sinon des cadavres inertes. Et à cet instant-là, j'ai compris que ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Que je ne contrôlais rien dedans. Je me suis haï._

_Personne n'a su expliquer ces morts. Ils avaient été éliminés, purement et simplement, assassinés par on-ne-sait-qui, sans trace de destruction énorme. La Police n'a cherché à élucider la situation que durant un simple temps. _

_Alors j'ai décidé moi-même de mener « l'enquête »._

_Sans preuve ni rien sur quoi m'appuyer, j'ai pris ma revanche. Ma revanche contre ceux qui portaient une haine à mes proches. Et c'est ainsi, que je finis par avoir les mains souillées par le sang. Mains souillées par le sang, mais aucune trace de satisfaction. Juste une sensation de vide. Plus personne ne se trouvait à la maison, lorsque je rentrais le soir. Plus personne ne m'attendait. Plus personne ne savait réellement que j'existais. Alors moi-même … j'ai décidé de mettre fin à cette existence complètement dénuée de sens … _

_Une fois que Meikyû-sama a décidé de me recruter … je me suis dit qu'à défaut de pouvoir contrôler ma vie, je contrôlerais ma mort … _

Un Général, lui barrer la route ? Un _humain, _se dressant sur son passage, et cherchant à paralyser ses mouvements ? Les yeux bicolores de la sombre Cavalière du Destin, se plissèrent légèrement. En effet, son corps n'obéissait plus tout à fait à la volonté de la femme au teint pâle. Cela dit …

« — Que c'est pathétique. »

_Two Steps From Hell — Black Blade_

… Tout autour des belligérants, les ténèbres affluaient. Et surtout, ils lui obéissaient. L'aura monstrueuse de Lyrène fit frémir Yokubari, dont les gouttes de sueurs perlèrent abondamment depuis son front. Jamais il n'avait pu ressentir un tel déferlement d'énergie spirituelle. Et autour de l'âme damnée, des choses étranges se produisaient : comme si l'immense nuage ténébreux dans lequel il avait plongé semblait se mouvoir lui-même. La main libre de Lyrène, la gauche, se leva. Et immédiatement, une forme sombre se dessina dans les ombres : une main gigantesque, formé de ténèbres apparue et happa instantanément Yokubari, lui arrachant une vague de douleur intense.

« — Montre-moi donc combien de temps ta misérable volonté va tenir. Souffla la Cavalière du Destin. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, Kirio Hikifune et Netsujô Kakusu décidèrent rapidement de passer à l'action. Car il le fallait bien : le très court laps de temps offert par le Général de l'Avarice n'allait vraisemblablement pas durer. Un hurlement de douleur résonna quand la main immatériel renferma sa prise avec davantage de poigne : les ténèbres pénétrèrent à l'intérieur même du corps du subordonné de Meikyû, explosant visiblement les veines du concerné, et brisant un à un ses os.

Une telle vision d'horreur heurtait inlassablement la sensibilité de Kirio Hikifune. Il fallait qu'elle puisse stopper cela : une aura blanche pure et provoquant une large onde de choc se propagea dans les environs. Lyrène, dos tourné à Yokubari, observa simplement les agissements du Capitaine de l'Élément aérien. La Cavalière chercha ensuite à lever sa main droite, celle tenant son arme … mais n'y parvint pas. Doucement, son regard se tourna en direction du dénommé Yokubari : une aura rouge entoura le jeune homme, ses pupilles brillant également de la même couleur. La souffrance se lisait clairement à travers les traits de son visage, à travers ses dents serrées et ses gémissements de douleur. Pourtant, il tenait bon ?

« — Je vois que tu tiens encore. Cela dépasse les vingt secondes, c'est impressionnant. Articula lentement la subordonnée du Diable. Mais j'ai assez perdu de temps avec un déchet de ta nature.

— … Va … crever … Fulmina le Général, en sentant encore son corps se tordre sous la pression exercée par le pouvoir de son ennemie. »

Ce piètre être humain déployait toute l'énergie de son âme pour la retenir, la Cavalière pouvait le ressentir. Mais si l'âme d'un humain poussé à son paroxysme allait jusque-là … alors il n'y avait même pas à se lamenter sur leur sort. Des nuées ténébreuses explosèrent littéralement du corps de Yokubari, ses jambes, son ventre … du sang explosa en abondance, dans une effusion horrible.

« — ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurla Kirio Hikifune, en soulevant son Zanpakutô.

— S'énerver pour la mort d'un ennemi. Murmura lentement son interlocutrice. La Garde Royale est vraiment tombée bien bas.

— Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Siffla la concernée. Alors je vais t'arrêter ! _Shinarâshi »_

Netsujô Kakusu, bien blessée, observait le déploiement de pouvoir de sa partenaire. Le ciel tout au-dessus, le ciel en-dessous … tout s'agita violemment. Migitenkû, la lame, semblait attirer absolument toutes ces manifestations puissantes de la nature. Lyrène ne dit rien, en voyant l'épée levée de son ennemie : au même instant, toutes les immenses tornades vinrent heurter le Zanpakutô, provoquant de sérieux remous dans l'atmosphère. Et puis au bout de quelques instants, plus rien. Migitenkû demeurait simplement entouré d'une lumière blanche … et l'épée tremblait, continuellement, sans même que Kirio Hikifune ne bouge le moindre cil.

La Shinigami n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Yokubari contempla cette immense dose d'énergie. Sans qu'il ne le comprenne réellement pourquoi, cette Capitaine semblait réellement être dirigée par l'esprit de _le _sauver. Pourtant, aussi détestable et ignoble que soit Lyrène, la Cavalière n'avait pas tort sur le fond. Au lieu de vouloir l'aider, cette femme Shinigami devrait plutôt se concentrer sur exploiter la moindre faille. Mais le Général de l'Avarice ne put guère mettre en ordre ses pensées bien longtemps. Outre la douleur incommensurable provoquée par sa situation difficile, la voix de sa bourrelle retentit :

« — 36 secondes. Tu as tenu longtemps. »

Son bras gauche explosa littéralement … tout comme ses deux yeux, desquels sortirent deux flashs sombres … avant que de son front, la même plaie béante ne le terrasse une bonne fois pour toute. Dans un spectacle rouge d'horreur, Lyrène reprit tranquillement le contrôle de son corps.

Cela dit, toute la mascarade mise en scène par l'âme damnée profita à Kirio : cette dernière ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques encablures de son adversaire, et abattit avec une violence non-négligeable son Zanpakutô : en réaction, la Cavalière plaça son arme pour se défendre. Un tremblement impressionnant la fit pourtant presque frissonner : au contact des deux lames, celle de Lyrène trembla, et dans un immense souffle de vent chaotique, elle fut littéralement soufflée à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de distance.

« — Shinarâshi détient le pouvoir d'un Ouragan condensé dans une épée. Tonna sombrement Hikifune, en voyant le corps inerte de Yokubari chuter dans les abysses des ténèbres. »

Plus que d'être projetée, Lyrène subit même une véritable explosion d'air, qui dispersa absolument tous les ténèbres dans les alentours, offrant au ciel une véritable éclaircie sur sa couleur bleue originelle, le soleil réapparaissant pendant quelques instants. La Cavalière fusa à toute allure, droit vers le sol contre lequel elle finit par s'écraser dans un vacarme assourdissant. Un genou à terre, et plutôt étourdie après une attaque aussi violente que surprenante venant de la frêle Shinigami aux cheveux violets, la Cavalière accusa le coup, pendant un instant. Ces courts moments de perte de lucidité furent néanmoins suffisants pour qu'une autre offensive se mette en place : un cercle rouge se dessina autour d'elle.

« — _Bakudo Interdit n°1 : __**Keimutsueki.**_ »

Le Zanpakutô de Feu, Tsugare, se planta littéralement sur le sol, trempé dans le sang de Netsujô Kakusu. Immédiatement, des filets rougeoyants se dirigèrent directement vers la cible : celle-ci repoussa immédiatement une première salve, mais une seconde dans son dos l'atteint directement. Peu après, des blessures multiples apparurent sur le corps de la concernée : exactement les mêmes que celles de la Garde Royale.

« — Je vois. Ce Kidô a le même effet que les chaînes des Enfers. »

Le fait qu'aucune inquiétude ne transparaissait à travers son ton n'augurait rien de bon pour la Shinigami ennemie. Celle-ci ne se laissa néanmoins pas impressionner pour si peu, et souleva son Zanpakutô. Tsugare s'enflamma à la seconde, et une grande ligne de feu se dessina pour désintégrer les environs, projetant une large nuée de chaleur. Ceci fait, un shunpô emmena la Shinigami Royale à côté de sa partenaire … laquelle avait visiblement du mal à tenir en équilibre.

« — Kirio. Interpella doucement le Capitaine Kakusu.

— Netsu-chan … Tu l'as eue … ? »

La violente migraine s'étant emparée de sa tête, empêchait Kirio Hikifune de reprendre véritablement ses esprits. Visiblement, il y avait fort à parier que sa maîtrise du Bankai laissait à désirer. Sa vision trouble lui offrait simplement la mine épuisée de Netsujô Kakusu, juste à côté d'elle.

Son interrogation, elle, ne tarda pas à trouver une réponse : de nouveau, de sombres nuages oppressants entourèrent les Shinigamis. Les yeux crépusculaires de la dernière citée traduisaient amplement son appréhension de plus en plus grande de la situation. Plus loin, l'ombre de Lyrène tenait debout, avec une assurance caractérisant désormais bien sa personnalité, les blessures sur son corps faisant dorénavant partie de l'histoire plus ou moins ancienne.

« — Elle m'a l'air vraiment invincible … Déplora Hikifune, en cherchant à se concentrer davantage. »

Sa partenaire ne répondit pas. Mais le silence se suffisait à lui-même. Les deux coéquipières partageaient un point de vue commun sur cette femme à l'œil droit entièrement noir. Tel un émissaire de la mort, du destin lui-même qui tendait des bras larges comme l'univers, la Cavalière leva sa ténébreuse faux.

« — _Bankai._ Souffla soudainement la voix de Shinji Hirako, en apparaissant devant ses deux supérieures. _**Sakanade Maboroshi.**_

— Shinji-chan ! S'écria une Hikifune au regard désormais élargit. »

Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division venait de libérer l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs, un voile translucide ne tardant pas à encadrer tout le secteur, enveloppant également les Gardes Royales. Le blond se tourna doucement vers son ancienne collègue, avant de lui adresser un sourire plutôt sincère.

« — Cette gonzesse a l'air vraiment coriace. Dit-il, de son ton habituel. Alors permettez-moi de vous prêter main-forte.

— MOI AUSSI ! »

Apparaissant comme une trombe, Hiyori Sarugaki se posa violemment juste à côté de Shinji Hirako … un masque à l'expression particulièrement inquiétante greffé sur son visage. Hikifune en avait déjà eu quelques touches, mais cela faisait toujours étrange de voir _« sa » _petite-fille avec cette apparence.

« — Tiens, il t'arrive quoi Hiyori ? T'étais pas mourante ? Ton masque de Hollow t'a permis de marcher, hein ?

— Connard ! Grogna l'ancienne Lieutenante de la Douzième Division. Fais pas chier, Shinji ! On doit buter cette meuf !

— Ouais, ouais, ça va. J'ai capté. »

Malgré toutes leurs chamailleries, Hiyori Sarugaki et Shinji Hirako ne pouvaient nier le lien très puissant qui les unissait depuis plus d'un siècle maintenant. Le Capitaine aux cheveux blonds ne disposait désormais plus de la moindre lame, et devait en théorie disposer d'un contrôle total sur l'espace à l'intérieur du _« chapiteau » _… cela dit, avec cette marche funèbre entreprise par Lyrène, le Vizard ami de Kurosaki Ichigo ne savait guère où donner de la tête.

« — Augmenter le nombre de vos rangs, ne changera pas la situation. Maugréa doucement la femme aux cheveux noirs. Vous allez périr, ici … tous périr.

— Tu commences à m'soûler ! Vociféra Hiyori, en ouvrant grand sa mâchoire de Hollow, pour en charger un Cero.

— Un Shinigami qui utilise le pouvoir d'un Hollow, de manière artificielle … c'est lamentable et répugnant à la fois. »

Le puissant rayon rougeâtre explosa depuis la bouche d'Hiyori, pour foncer à une allure soutenue vers Lyrène. Celle-ci leva sa faux pour déployer une sphère pourpre de haute intensité, fonçant irrémédiablement en direction du Cero.

Au même instant, Hirako greffa à son tour son visage de la Hollowfication, dans le but de faire croître sa pression spirituelle. Et donc le contrôle de l'espace …

L'ancien supérieur de Sôsuke Aizen plaça sa main en face de lui, et en moins d'une seconde … le Cero lancé par Hiyori se trouvait juste en face du visage de Lyrène, sans que cette dernière ne puisse envisager de l'éviter. Une explosion se produisit, soufflant poussière et petits rochers dans son sillage.

La blondinette ne s'arrêta néanmoins pas en si bon chemin, et chargea un nouveau Cero qu'elle lança dans un hurlement bestial, explosant encore au même endroit. Action qu'elle répéta inlassablement trois autres fois, des flammes témoignant aussi de ses actes de violence.

« — C'est bon, tu t'es défoulée ? Lança Hirako, les yeux aussi petits que des points. Tu rages parce qu'elle a failli te tuer sans savoir que tu existais ?

— Ta gueule, Shinji ! Tu veux être le prochain ?! »

Théoriquement, Lyrène n'aurait pas pu éviter ces attaques brutales, puisque le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division avait bien perçu le fait qu'elle n'avait pas levé le moindre pouce. Lorsque le voile de fumée se leva, une seule vérité éclata néanmoins : la Cavalière se tenait droite, sans dégât particulier.

« — Hiyori ! T'es vraiment naze quand même !

— J'vais te défoncer !

— Inutile d'hurler de la sorte. Articula la Cavalière au regard bicolore. »

Lyrène disparut littéralement des radars. Lorsqu'elle émergea de nouveau face au Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, celui-ci se vit particulièrement soulagé que sa faux se contenta de frôler son cou : et pour cause, Hirako avait, par prudence, fait reculer l'espace le séparant de son ennemie.

Néanmoins, l'énergie sombre se dessinant sur la lame incita fortement le Vizard à adopter une attitude plus défensive encore. Son shunpô rapidement exécuté le mena à plusieurs mètres au-dessus … avant qu'il ne ressente une violente douleur dans son dos, une sphère pourpre l'ayant heurté directement, pour le propulser à très forte allure vers le sol … contre lequel il se serait écrasé, s'il n'avait finalement pas atterrit dans les bras du Capitaine Hikifune.

« — Shinji-chan, ne la prend pas à la légère …

— Heu … ouais, merci.

— SHINJI ! LAISSE LE CAPITAINE HIKIFUNE ! Rugit violemment Hiyori, à quelques mètres.

— Oh ça va, tu vas pas nous faire une crise de jalousie, hein … »

Le Capitaine descendit des bras protecteurs de son ancienne collègue. Il n'avait de toute manière pas l'intention d'y rester indéfiniment, même si cela ne le dérangeant pas, bien au contraire : faire craquer moralement Hiyori était si facile comme ça !

Néanmoins, la situation se prêtait plutôt à vaincre cette femme aux pouvoirs démesurés. Celle-ci se tenait au-dessus d'eux, et déjà, son énergie spirituelle provoquait une arrivée massive de ténèbres à l'intérieur même du Sakanade Maboroshi de Shinji. Une lueur ténébreuse gagna de plus en plus le corps de la Cavalière du Destin, tandis que le sol lui-même commença à trembler, les parois du dernier Bankai libéré en pâtissant doucement.

« — Il est temps d'en finir avec vous. Souffla la femme provenant des Enfers.

— Oh, arrête les menaces franchement. Répliqua Hirako, en faisant croître sa propre énergie spirituelle.

— Ouais, fais pas chier. Renchérit une Hiyori bien irritée.

— On savait déjà tous à quoi s'attendre ici … Reprit le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Personne d'entre nous … n'a fait marche arrière. Ni tout à l'heure, ni maintenant … »

Les quatre Shinigamis se concentrèrent. Tous avaient bien le sentiment que le dénouement de ce conflit se trouvait à portée de bras. Pour autant, aucun signe de confiance réel. Comment pouvaient-ils prétendre, alors que l'ennemie semblait appartenir à un monde différent … ? Lyrène concentra davantage d'énergie, autour d'elle. L'obscurité régnante continua de gagner en importance, faisant frémir une Hiyori peu confiante, malgré la présence de deux Gardes Royales.

« — _Meikushô Dankai : Densen. »_

Tout autour, l'atmosphère évolua de nouveau. Le spectre des ténèbres gagna une toute nouvelle envergure, et de gigantesques barreaux se dessinèrent … sans possibilité de fuir.

_Dimension Royale — Ailleurs … _

Marcher commençait à devenir difficile. Conserver les esprits clairs aussi. Pour Retsu Unohana, combattre cet homme aux pouvoirs immenses s'avérait être une tâche particulièrement ardue. Mais durant son entière existence, elle avait surmontée ces épreuves. Et quand bien même, parfois elle s'égarait … quelqu'un avait été présent, pour la remettre sur le droit chemin. Cette fois-ci, personne n'élèverait sa voix à travers la brume. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle et ses souvenirs.

_Il y a des années, 150 années auparavant … _

_En tant que Capitaine de la Onzième Division, Unohana Retsu de mon nom, je fus envoyée dans le Rukongai. Il y a de cela trois semaines, lors de ma dernière excursion, je pus croiser le chemin d'un jeune garçon au potentiel immense. Supérieur au mien, dans le maniement de l'épée. Son nom ? Il n'en n'avait aucun. Malgré sa supériorité à l'épée, la victoire fut mienne à l'arrivée. En théorie, seulement … _

_« — J'veux pas d'venir un Shinigami. Souffla le gamin pourtant frêle en apparence._

— _Tu devrais. Affirmai-je, d'un ton calme. »_

_Après une bataille sanglante, nous nous étions simplement assis l'un en face de l'autre. Je m'en souviens bien. Ses blessures furent guéries de façon assez primaire par mes soins, dans le but de nouer un dialogue avec lui. Je ne possédais pas toutes les techniques de soins qui sont maintenant miennes, mais elles suffisaient néanmoins à maintenir cet enfant en vie et le tirer hors de danger. _

_« — J'ai pas envie. Souffla-t-il, en détournant la tête._

— _Tu en possèdes les capacités pourtant. »_

La discussion fut restée sans la moindre suite. Cette âme anonyme ne voulait simplement pas vivre sous l'autorité d'autrui, et continuait à arpenter les terres hostiles du Rukongai, éliminant chaque personne le prenant de haut, comme un vulgaire enfant malade mental.

Unohana était retournée auprès du Seireitei en compagnie de ses hommes. Cette soudaine apparition d'un potentiel Shinigami devait bien être référée auprès du Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto Shigekuni Yamamoto.

« — Un enfant plus puissant que toi ?! S'enquit le vieil homme. Tu es sérieuse ?!

— Ai-je vraiment l'air de mentir ? Rétorqua doucement la Capitaine aux cheveux ébène. À l'épée pure, il m'est supérieur, Capitaine-Commandant.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Je l'ignore. Il y a des personnes qui naissent naturellement avec un plus grand pouvoir, j'imagine.

— L'as-tu invité à rejoindre nos rangs ?

— Oui. Mais il refuse. »

Les yeux du plus puissant des Shinigamis ayant foulé les terres du Seireitei se plissèrent. Un gamin tumultueux et violent qui traine dans les rues du Rukongai, cela constituait un problème majeur à régler. Comment anticiper les futures actions de cette âme ? Nulle ne pouvait saisir cette nature impétueuse et guidée par les instincts, comme un véritable animal sauvage. Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que la moindre décision ne parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de la Kenpachi de l'époque.

Cela dit, elle le savait pertinemment : cet enfant pouvait disposer d'un avenir radieux. Tout changea de façon plus radicale, un jour qui ressemblait pourtant à tous les autres … les Treize Capitaines de la cour se réunissant, pour un discours de Yamamoto Genryûsai. Cette scène se répétait inlassablement au fil des siècles, mais un pressentiment touchait déjà Unohana, comme si cette fois-ci, l'heure d'aborder certains sujets sensibles pourraient enfin être abordés. L'aïeul frappa sur le sol, de sa canne, afin de ramener l'harmonie au sein de son assemblée.

« — Bien. Tonna le détenteur de Ryûjin Jakka. Comme vous le savez tous, notre situation devient de plus en plus difficile actuellement, car des Hollows se multiplient de plus en plus dans le Rukongai. Le Capitaine Shihôin a d'ailleurs quelques informations à donner. »

Une femme dans la force de l'âge s'extirpa du rang des autres Capitaines. Métisse, elle portait un haori blanc aux manches longues, comme la coutume le laissait le plus souvent voir. Sa chevelure noire se nouait dans une queue-de cheval dans son dos, tandis que ses pupilles violettes se posèrent sur les autres Shinigamis. Son nom : Akimitsu Shihôin, dont la jeune fille talentueuse, Yoruichi, semblait être promise à devenir sa successeuse. Mais pour l'heure, elle demeurait la maîtresse incontestée du Clan Shihôin et d'une faction particulière, à savoir les Forces Spéciales.

« — Récemment, les Forces Spéciales ont noté un très gros problème au Rukongai. Avança-t-elle. Plusieurs témoignages concordent sur la présence d'un Hollow en particulier, qui disposerait d'une pression spirituelle largement supérieure à la normale.

— Quand pour la dernière fois ? Interrogea doucement la voix du Capitaine de la Treizième Division, Jushirô Ukitake.

— Pas plus tard qu'hier. Rétorqua son interlocutrice, en haussant les épaules. Mes hommes l'ont détecté, et son énergie spirituelle semble _vraiment _monstrueuse. Probablement de notre niveau, au moins. L'itinéraire qu'il suit actuellement le mène vers un district particulier, Zaraki.

— Zaraki ? S'interrogea à haute voix Unohana Yachiru, en écarquillant vivement son regard d'ordinaire plutôt terne.

— Exactement. Coupa la voix de Yamamoto Genryûsai. Et nous en venons à notre deuxième point : vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un jeune homme aux pouvoirs particulièrement impressionnants sévit dans cet endroit. Ma demande à la Chambre des 46 a été traitée, il est possible finalement de l'intégrer dans le Seireitei, à condition qu'il soit efficacement pris en charge. Si ce n'est pas possible de le ramener là-bas … l'ordre est de l'éliminer, une bonne fois pour toute. Capitaine Unohana, Capitaine Shihôin, je vous confie donc cette mission : régler les deux problèmes, sur-le-champ. Aussi bien cette âme errante, que ce Hollow dangereux. Est-ce bien clair ?

— Comme de l'eau de roche. Déclara la femme noble, en haussant les épaules.

— Très bien. Se contenta de répondre Unohana.

— Capitaine Kuchiki, reprit le vieil homme. Accompagnez-les afin que cette histoire soit réglée. »

L'homme en fin de carrière, Kuchiki Ginrei, à la fière écharpe turquoise, se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe furtif de la tête.

_C'est ainsi que l'expédition fut de nouveau mise en place. Sur ordre du Capitaine-Commandant, je n'obtins pas l'autorisation de revenir une autre fois dans le Rukongai, depuis près d'un mois, en sachant très bien que cet enfant y existait encore. De nature, je n'appréhendai pas les choses. Je les forçai à tourner selon le bon vouloir de ma lame. Néanmoins, une étrange sensation contradictoire naquit au fond de mon esprit : avec un Hollow surpuissant ici … je craignais réellement que l'une des victimes soit l'âme avec laquelle j'ai croisé le fer, et prit un plaisir particulièrement étrange à le faire. _

_Conformément à mes craintes, la rencontre entre ces deux êtres eut bien lieu. Tandis que nous nous séparâmes avec les Capitaines Kuchiki et Shihôin, dans le but de couvrir une plus grande zone dans le district. La créature arriva soudainement, alors que le corps de ce gamin se trouvait étalé devant mes yeux, juste dans mon dos. _

_La bataille fut violente. Mais au final, Minazuki parvint à briser le masque, au prix du sang. Beaucoup de sang … la situation étant encore plus dérangeante : une vague de Hollows s'abattait actuellement sur le district. Mais, trop épuisée et baignant dans mon propre sang, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mes paupières se fermèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse : _

_« — Hé ! Réveille-toi ! »_

_À la fois enfantine et sauvage, je reconnus aisément l'enfant qui croupissait près de la mort quelques minutes plus tôt. Ne trouvant guère la force de répondre, je me contenta de tourner faiblement le regard dans sa direction, regard devenu particulièrement flou. _

_« — 'Tain ! Bouge-toi ! »_

_Mais j'en fus incapable. Ainsi, la mort s'offrait à moi, dans un décor plus que sombre._

_Lorsque je me réveilla, le Capitaine Shihôin m'informa de la situation. Ce gamin, ne sachant absolument pas comment soigner, me porta sur ses frêles épaules pour aller directement au Seireitei, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Je doute que lui-même puisse expliquer rationnellement ses actions —s'il pouvait faire preuve de raison— mais depuis ce jour … j'ai bien une dette à lui rendre. _

_Alors je décidai de me spécialiser dans les soins. Pour me permettre à moi-même, d'apprécier plus longtemps le plaisir des combats. Mais aussi, pour être capable un jour de m'acquitter de cette dette, en le tirant des affres de la mort …_

_Hiroyuki Sawano — Armored Titan (Instrumental)_

Les yeux sombres de Retsu Unohana se plissèrent, la poigne sur sa lame gagnant en intensité. L'aura pourpre et sombre ayant fait irruption lors de la libération de Minazuki continua également à croître, tandis que son adversaire ne montrait aucun signe de fébrilité. La Capitaine aux longs cheveux noirs s'élança dans sa direction d'Haikyaku, celui-ci soulevant sa lame.

Le choc entre les deux épées ne tourna pas en faveur de la Shinigami, comme la dernière fois et toutes celles qui ont précédé. Pourtant, elle ne lâchait pas prise. Le Cavalier aux cheveux bruns plissa à son tour son regard, avant de repousser l'offensive d'Unohana, cette dernière reculant à plusieurs mètres … et fonça, directement dans sa direction, pour profiter de l'ouverture créée par cette attaque.

_« — Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? _

— _J'ai pas de nom._

— … _Je vois. Je suis Unohana. Mais tu peux m'appeler Yachiru. » _

Le Capitaine de la Quatrième Division souleva son Zanpakutô, et tout autour d'elle, un tourbillon acide fit fondre tout le sol se trouvant à proximité. Pas de quoi faire reculer Haikyaku, qui se protégea à l'aide de son bouclier, tout en continuant son avancée. Les mètres séparant les deux adversaires continuaient de s'évaporer.

_« — Hé, Yachiru. _

— _C-Comment cet individu a-t-il osé appeler le Capitaine ?! S'interloquèrent des voix de Shinigamis lambda._

— _Ça ira. Tempéra alors Unohana._

— _Mais Capitaine …_

— _Je vous ai dit que ça ira. Partez devant, maintenant. Que veux-tu … Zaraki ? _

— _Hein ? On t'a déjà dit pour ce nom ?_

— _Oui. Les bruits circulent vite au Seireitei. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as décidé de rester ici._

— _Tu parles, ça commence déjà à me prendre la tête. _

— _Tu t'y feras vite. _

— _Mouais. J'suis là pour te demander un truc de toute façon : j'ai entendu des gars t'appeler 'Kenpachi' … ça veut dire quoi ?_

— … _C'est ton futur titre. » _

En réponse à l'assaut d'Haiykaku, Unohana abaissa violemment son sabre. Le choc fut de nouveau particulièrement violent, et encore cette fois, la supérieure d'Isane Kotetsu recula sensiblement, incapable de réellement tenir la cadence. Son regard ne traduisait pourtant pas la moindre hésitation, pas la moindre once de peur. Il n'y avait en elle qu'une véritable et brûlante détermination à accomplir ce qui devait être fait. Un vif coup d'œil dans son dos l'informa que Kenpachi Zaraki ne se situait qu'à quelques encablures, incapable de bouger le moindre doigt.

Soudainement, sans que le Cavalier ne puisse se l'expliquer, la Shinigami projeta son sabre, directement vers son collègue. La lame se planta dans le sol, à quelques centimètres de lui.

« — _Kûkanten'i. _Murmura la Shinigami aux yeux sombres. »

Une lumière bleutée trembla, autour du Zanpakutô. Moins d'un instant plus tard, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division ainsi que tout ce qui l'entourait dans un périmètre restreint … disparut purement et simplement. À la place, des arbustes … ? Un sort de kidô interdit, qui servait à téléporter et échanger des choses ?

Haikyaku plissa légèrement le regard. Son épée fendit l'air … avant de se planter directement dans le ventre de la dénommée Retsu Unohana. Le sang coula de nouveau à flots, détrempant le sol de manière particulièrement importante.

« — Tu as décidé d'abandonner ta vie pour un homme pareil … Articula lentement le Cavalier de la Guerre, en laissant son arme plantée dans le corps de son adversaire. C'est assez surprenant … mais c'est surtout inutile …

— Je ne crois … pas. Souffla son interlocutrice, entre deux gémissements de douleur. »

La Shinigami attrapa littéralement les poignets de son adversaire, sous l'œil absolument décontenancé de ce dernier.

« — _Bakudo Interdit n°1 : __**Keimutsueki.**_ »

Le sang de la Shinigami coulant déjà abondamment sur le sol, alimenta directement un étrange cercle rougeâtre, qui s'illumina à ce contact sanglant. Sans que le Cavalier ne comprenne rien à la situation … des blessures apparurent directement sur son corps … et des blessures plutôt importantes. Du sang s'écoula abondamment de sa bouche, de son ventre … titubant, le Cavalier retira immédiatement sa lame du corps de son adversaire. Celle-ci ne tenait pratiquement plus debout, sa chevelure sombre masquant en partie son visage. Des mots résonnèrent pourtant, distinctement.

« — … _Hado n°90 : __**Kurohitsugi **__… »_

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE ETERNAL FLAME**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Shinarâshi : **Lame Ouragan.

**Keimutsueki : **Prison de Sang.

**Meikushô Dankai : **Cage du Destin, Dernière Étape : Contamination.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Ils sont expulsés à cause de leur mauvaise odeur » **

**Ginjô Kugo : **Moi et les _mal-aimés _de Bleach … il est temps de réagir. Combien de temps allons-nous les laisser nous marcher sur les pieds ?!

**Zommari Leroux : **C'est vrai.

**Sado Yasutora : **Mmh.

**Aaroniero Arueri (voix grave) : **Tch. Ne me placez pas dans la même catégorie que vous.

**Giriko : **Tu as été tué par Kuchiki Rukia. C'est une faute très grave.

**Aaroniero Arueri (voix aigüe) : **Tu as été One-Shot par Zaraki Kenpachi ! C'est bien pire !

**Giriko : **J'ai été musclé au moins. Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas mon nom de famille inscrit à côté de moi ?

**Ginjô Kugo : **Parce que *paroles censurées* Enfoirés, ils *paroles censurées*

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **L'heure de la vengeance est arrivée … ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter d'un rôle si mineur, nous sommes des hommes !

**Ginjô Kugo : **Ouais !

**Tout le monde : **Ouais !

_Ils entrent donc dans le studio d'enregistrement des chapitres. Mais devant, se trouve un obstacle de taille._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Que voulez-vous ?

**Ginjô Kugo (s'avance) : **Je … *Paroles censurées* !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **J'ai rien compris. Mais tu vas mourir.

**Zommari Leroux : **Je suis venu réclamer mes droits !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu l'as fait dans la preview d'avant. Maintenant, dégagez. Vous sentez mauvais. Vous puez comme Grimmjow.

**Ginjô Kugo : ********* !

_Ulquiorra Schiffer tue Ginjô Kugo. Tout le monde s'enfuit. _

_Plus tard … _

**Chambre des 46 : **Iba Tetsuzaemon, en tant qu'ancien membre du Gotei 13, c'est vous qui allez être interrogé.

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **… Oui …

**Chambre des 46 : **Pourquoi est-ce que vous sentez si mauvais ?

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **… Euh …

**Chambre des 46 : **Selon le rapport d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, vous et vos amis vous êtes introduits dans sa chambre afin de le kidnapper.

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **Hein ?!

**Chambre des 46 : **Le kidnapping est interdit par la loi.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Pire. Ils ont voulu me kidnapper mais j'ai vaincu.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Pourquoi on considère limite Ulquiorra comme un membre du Gotei 13, là ? Preview qui n'a strictement aucun sens.

**Chambre des 46 : **Kurosaki Ichigo, tu sens le Hollow. Dégage.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la Chambre des 46 est formée par une seule et même personne … ? Enfin bref. Le prochain chapitre, _Eternal Flame, _sera publié Mercredi …

_La chambre des 46 fait disparaître Kurosaki Ichigo. _

**Chambre des 46 : **Iba Tetsuzaemon, quel parfum utilisez-vous ?

**Iba Tetsuazemon : **Parfum pour Homme, _Zanpakutô-Bogoss_.

**Chambre des 46 : **C'est une sous-marque. Il faut utiliser _Shikai-Gosse-Beau. _Pour cette infraction majeure, vous allez être exilé.

**Iba Tetsuazemon : **NAAAAAAN !

_Plus tard …_

**Chambre des 46 : **Ginjô Kugo. En tant que personnage insignifiant vous n'avez pas le droit à la parole.

**Ginjô Kugo : **Pr********* * j* ** **s ** ****o***e ***i****t ca* I** *** **** *ue **i …

**Chambre des 46 : **Silence ! Vous ne savez pas vous exprimer correctement !

**Ginjô Kugo : **C*** la ****ure !

**Chambre des 46 : **Nous ne comprenons rien ! Vous sentez mauvais !

**Ginjô Kugo (très en colère) : **FILS DE PUTES !

_Un grand vent passe._

**Ginjô Kugo : **Je … *** *** **** ****s …

**Chambre des 46 : **Préparez le Sokyôku. On ne traite pas Maman comme ça.


	111. The Eternal Flame (Tome XII)

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Malgré l'intervention d'Hiyori Sarugaki et de Shinji Hirako, le combat face à Lyrène semble tourner en faveur de la Cavalière, qui prépare un assaut final contre ses adversaires._

_Et pendant ce temps, Unohana Retsu permet à Kenpachi Zarak de quitter l'affrontement face à Haikyaku, et inflige à ce dernier de lourds dégâts … tout en mettant très sensiblement sa vie en jeu … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**TOME **__**XII **__**: THE **__**GREAT **__**RETURN**_

**« ****Décider est un fort grand mot. Décider signifie que l'on peut atteindre la réalité en partant de ses propres pensées. Mais décider implique aussi le fait d'assumer toutes les conséquences de nos actes.**

**C'est pourquoi bien souvent, on laisse les autres s'en charger.**** »**

— **Meikyû Mikomi. **

_**CHAPTER CXI : THE ETERNAL FLAME **_

**K**urohitsugi.

La stratégie de celle qui tenait le rang de Capitaine à la Quatrième Division apparaissait claire comme de l'eau de roche, pour les yeux attentifs de son adversaire. Elle ne pouvait plus l'emporter, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais avec le sort de kidô lancé précédemment, les vies des deux adversaires se liaient intimement … or, le cercueil noir, ici, se renfermerait également sur la Shinigami, et mettrait immédiatement fin à ses jours … malgré tous les pouvoirs du Cavalier de la Guerre, lui aussi pourrait y passer. Au bout de quelques instants, le Kurohitsugi, lancé sans incantation, se referma, avant d'exploser. Une grande dose d'hémoglobine en jaillit, inondant l'espace terrestre se trouvant juste en-dessous. Lourdement, le corps de Retsu Unohana chuta sur le sol, complètement inerte. Un cercle de sang avait pris forme sur le sang, signe que le kidô lancé pour lier les deux corps avait été actif … jusqu'à un certain point seulement.

« — Eh bah … c'est pas passé loin. Soupira la voix d'Haikyaku, en s'asseyant nonchalamment par terre. J'aurai vraiment pas dû te sous-estimer, Shinigami … »

Deux lames avaient fait leur apparition, pour briser la forme circulaire. Enfoncées dans le sol, les épées avaient ainsi annulées l'effet néfaste de cette technique. En revanche, le Kurohitsugi fit quelques dégâts … pour cette fois, le Cavalier aux cheveux bruns s'autorisa bien quelques minutes de répit. Respirant bien comme il le fallait, Haikyaku relâcha également le pouvoir libéré depuis un moment, regagnant son pouvoir de base. À quelques pas de lui seulement, gisait le corps sans vie de son ancienne adversaire …

« — Désolé pour toi. Mais c'est le prix de la guerre. »

_Dimension Royale — Ailleurs … _

Une immense cage, à l'intérieur de Sakanade Maboroshi ?

Cela semblait clairement se dessiner de cette façon tout du moins. Les dernières fois, Lyrène avait déclenché un pouvoir similaire, en faisant apparaître par des pieux lumineux, ces prisons dans lesquelles croupissaient lamentablement les victimes. Or, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien eu de tout cela. Les ténèbres avaient simplement changé de forme, comme s'ils avaient pris le relais des pieux pourpres. La situation paraissait néanmoins assez limpide en ce qui concernait les Shinigamis nouvellement prisonniers : il fallait s'échapper, sous peine de subir un supplice probablement plus grand encore que les dernières fois.

« — Je ne pouvais pas déclencher le Meikushô Dankai sans avoir au préalable lancé les deux autres. Expliqua lentement la Cavalière, en disparaissant en dehors des barreaux formés de ténèbres.

— Et je suppose que tu es assez arrogante pour croire que tu nous as enfermés pour de bon ?! Grommela Hirako, en faisant croître son énergie spirituelle, dans le but de faire flancher cette étrange création.

— Tu es assez arrogant pour croire que tu vas y survivre. Répliqua sèchement la Cavalière du Destin, en soulevant son arme. »

Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'une étrange fumée ténébreuse, émise par les barreaux, par l'atmosphère lui-même, ne commence à empoisonner l'air. Peu à peu, l'espace dans lequel les quatre prisonniers pouvaient respirer s'amenuisait.

« — _Kyôfuu Kôshi _! »

Malgré un état devenu de plus en plus précaire, Kirio Hikifune s'offrit un effort supplémentaire pour essayer de sortir de cette situation. Migitenkû, le Zanpakutô Divin, s'illumina fortement, avec que chaque personne ayant l'infortune de demeurer aux côtés de la Shinigami Royale, ne ressentirent un puissant mouvement atmosphérique. Au bout de quelques instants, une véritable barrière omnidirectionnelle avait été érigée, dans le but de freiner la progression de ces ténèbres.

« — Shinji-chan, Hiyori-chan ! Interpella l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division.

— Ok ! Faut qu'on se bouge, Hiyori ! Clama l'actuel, de la Cinquième.

— Je sais ! Siffla la petite blonde, en ouvrant de nouveau la mâchoire. »

Les deux Vizards se concentraient fortement pour déclencher un puissant Cero commun. Hiyori le lança via son moyen habituel, tandis que Shinji fit usage de ses mains pour parvenir à cet objectif. Les rayons puissants convergèrent, pour ne créer qu'un : lorsque les assauts pénétrèrent dans les colonnes de vent épais, Hikifune les redirigea directement, vers les barreaux ténébreux les retenant ici captifs. Pourtant, rien ne fonctionna : l'attaque combinée des deux amis prit soudainement une teinte noire, au moment où elle entra en contact avec les ténèbres … avant de gonfler le volume de ces dernières, sous les regards interloqués des trois anciens camarades.

« — Putain, il s'est passé quoi ?! Hurla de mécontentement une Hiyori particulièrement sur les nerfs.

— Comment tu veux que je le sache ?! Rétorqua Hirako, qui se sentait visé par les propos tenus par sa coéquipière.

— Ces ténèbres semblent se mêler à notre énergie. Coupa lentement Netsujô Kakusu, en observant le déroulement des événements. Kirio, ton vent …

— Il devient sombre … Lâcha son interlocutrice, quelque peu désabusée par la tournure des choses. »

La barrière ne tenait simplement plus. Par un procédé qui lui échappait encore, les ténèbres de cette cage étouffaient toutes les autres choses à l'intérieur … mais dans ce cas-là, le sort réservé aux Shinigamis paraissait particulièrement atroce, probablement semblable à ce qui arriva au Général de Meikyû, quelques instants plus tôt.

« — Tu ne nous auras pas comme ça ! Siffla Shinji, en agitant soudainement ses bras. »

Pendant quelques vagues instants, le Vizard imagina que ses techniques fonctionnaient : certes, des ondulations visibles sur la fumée sombre gagnant de plus en plus de place annonçaient un effet positif, mais tout cela ne tarda pas à _« partir en fumée » _au sens propre comme figuré. Que ce soit Sakanade Maboroshi ou Migitenkû, aucun des deux Zanpakutô ne semblaient capables de faire quoi que ce soit pour stopper cette macabre marche annonciatrice d'une fin peu glorieuse.

« — Shinji ! Fais quelque chose ! Paniqua littéralement une Hiyori dont l'espérance de vie diminuait au fil des secondes.

— Bah t'en as de bonnes toi ! Va te sacrifier pour nous ouvrir un chemin plutôt !

— JAMAIS !

— J'déconnais !

— Tu crois que c'est le moment ?!

— Heu … calmez-vous un petit peu … Tempéra Hikifune, également particulièrement soucieuse. »

Netsujô Kakusu plissa son regard crépusculaire, en jetant ses yeux à droite, à gauche, faisant fi des dis. Il n'y avait guère beaucoup de solutions qui s'offraient à elle, alors que l'espace commençait cruellement à manquer pour la Garde Royale et ses partenaires.

« — Kirio, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Murmura l'aînée des deux, en lançant un regard à Lyrène, à travers les barreaux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

— Je vais traverser la prison, mais j'ai besoin d'une forte projection pour ça. Annonça-t-elle.

— Q-Quoi ?! Tu es sérieuse ?!

— Oui. Fais-moi confiance. Si cette cage fonctionne comme son pouvoir de ténèbres en général, alors ça va fonctionner.

— Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu comptes faire …

— Kirio. Nous n'avons plus le temps, alors écoute-moi bien et surtout, obéis. Quand le moment sera venu, il y aura une ouverture. Ne la manque sous aucun prétexte. Je compte sur toi. »

Le ton extrêmement sérieux de Netsujô ne rassurait vraiment pas sa jeune collègue, pas plus que les mots sombres employés. Néanmoins, il fallait être capable de lui faire confiance … La projeter ? Soit. Même si cela lui semblait particulièrement osé et impétueux, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Il n'y avait aucune autre échappatoire … alors …

« — _Kyôfuu Kôshi _! »

Le vent emporta à une vitesse importante la plus âgée des deux Shinigamis. Une lueur de détermination très claire brûlait à travers les iris de cette dernière, ses deux mains se renfermant fermement sur Tsugare.

_Tsugare … laissez-moi leur offrir un chemin, dans votre lumière sacrée … _

Une aura brûlante entoura Netsujô, ses yeux brillant de nouveau de la même façon. La jeune femme puisait actuellement dans les réserves de son énergie pour cet essai. Un échec et la bataille s'achevait. Une réussite et les espoirs les plus fous seraient permis. Lyrène observa ce petit manège avec un certain dédain, une autre gesticulation de plus dans l'histoire de l'humanité, ayant pour futile but d'échapper aux griffes du destin. Voilà comment la Cavalière aux cheveux noirs voyait actuellement les mouvements ennemis.

La collision entre la Shinigami aux ailes enflammées et le vaste océan sombre qui menaçait toute la petite communauté. Violemment, sous l'œil plus qu'inquiet de Kirio et les regards anxieux des deux autres personnes, la Shinigami aux cheveux crépusculaires s'infiltra dans les ténèbres, à une allure particulièrement rapide. À peine la première parcelle de peau entrée en contact avec cette fumée noire, que Netsujô ressentit une douleur atroce lui pénétrer le corps : sa peau semblait littéralement noircir au niveau des veines, comme frappée par la nuit elle-même. Quelques instants plus tard, du sang explosa littéralement depuis son poignet, du sang coula abondamment depuis sa bouche. Il fallait tenir bon.

La distance la séparant des barreaux s'amenuisa totalement … jusqu'à ce que Netsujô ne passe littéralement à travers ces derniers, sous les yeux surpris de ses coéquipiers.

« — Je vois. Murmura lentement Lyrène, en plissant son regard. Cette femme Shinigami a visiblement compris que mon pouvoir se mêlait au sien … utiliser la technique de cette Kirio Hikifune retarde l'échéance. Mais ce ne sera qu'un retard … »

L'état dans lequel le Capitaine des Flammes Divines se trouvait faisait vraiment peine à voir. Le sang coulait de manière continue, et son souffle complètement saccadé pouvait sérieusement laisser penser que sa vie s'achèverait bientôt. Sa vision désormais floue lui signalait également que le pouvoir lié à Tsugare s'évaporerait dans un avenir _très _proche. Pourtant, la Shinigami fila à toute allure, aussi vite que ses ailes pouvaient le lui permettre, directement vers Lyrène. Cette dernière plissa ses yeux améthyste, avant d'abaisser finalement sa faux. Le Zanpakutô et la lame provenant des Enfers se rencontrèrent violemment, mais une fois de plus, la Cavalière l'emporta et Netsujô fut projetée directement sur le sol. Faiblement, la concernée jeta un coup d'œil à Hikifune, qui écarquilla vivement les yeux. La détentrice de Migitenkû se rendit instantanément compte d'un fait : les murs, la prison disparaissait. Il fallait croire que pour maintenir cette technique active, Lyrène devait rester dans une certaine posture et concentrer son pouvoir pour l'effectuer … ! Or, cela avait été brisé par l'action du Capitaine aux cheveux crépusculaires. Instinctivement, la Shinigami au regard ébène se fit la remarque mentale qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse ouverture annoncée par son ainée, quelques secondes plus tôt. Hikifune souleva son sabre, une aura blanche puissante l'entourant. Elle également, souffrait de l'utilisation longue de son Bankai … mais il fallait à tout prix atteindre bien plus sérieusement la subordonnée du Diable … ! Alors elle attaquerait. Du moins, elle aurait attaqué, si …

« — Trop tard. »

Malgré l'évaporation de la cage maintenant Hikifune et ses anciens comparses prisonniers, un simplement mouvement de bras de Lyrène permis à cette dernière d'abattre une nouvelle carte sur la table : une gigantesque main gauche immatérielle et ténébreuse s'empara sans crier gare, des corps de Shinji Hirako et d'Hiyori Sarugaki, de la même façon que Yokubari, quelques instants plus tôt. Et dont le destin funeste restait encore clairement gravé dans la mémoire de celle qui avait été promue le plus récemment au sein des armées célestes.

« — Shinji-chan ! Hiyori-chan ! S'écria Hikifune, en stoppant sa marche vers la Cavalière du Destin. »

Évidemment, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Cette femme se préoccupait bien plus souvent du sort des autres que des opportunités réelles de vaincre l'ennemi. Allongée sur le sol, et souffrant comme jamais auparavant, Netsujô concentra encore un peu d'énergie en elle. Levant faiblement les bras, elle déclencha pourtant une forte vague de chaleur directement vers celle à qui la victoire semblait promise. Une explosion brûlante se produisit ainsi à quelques mètres au-dessus de la Shinigami Royale, Lyrène ayant lancé une sphère pourpre de sa faux pour bloquer l'offensive.

« — K-Kirio … ! Gémit la Garde Royale aux yeux du crépuscule. Attaque cette Cavalière … ! Elle est en train de récupérer … !

— Je dois sauver Shinji-chan et Hiyori-chan !

— … Imbécile … ! »

Lyrène, elle, lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus à l'élue de Tsugare, dont les yeux écarquillés suffisaient amplement à comprendre la gravité d'une situation, que les Shinigamis n'avait jamais su maîtriser.

Se laissant porter par les raisons de son cœur, Hikifune déclencha une vague d'énergie puissante dans le but de trancher cette main ravisseuse qui offrait de sérieux supplices aux deux Shinigamis l'ayant côtoyé au Seireitei. Que ce soit chez Hirako ou Hiyori, de violents hurlements de douleur résonnaient, en même temps que du sang giclait de certaines parties de leur corps. Aucun doute aux yeux de Kirio, il fallait à tout prix les sauver. Après plusieurs vagues d'attaques successives, la Shinigami parvint à briser l'étau, les deux individus chutant lourdement sur le sol.

« — Tenez bon ! J'arrive ! Pressa Kirio, alors qu'une nouvelle migraine plus que sérieuse l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires.

— Quelle idiote. Souffla alors la voix de Lyrène, faisant presque sursauter la Shinigami. Lorsque ton amie te dit de m'attaquer … il faudrait peut-être l'envisager. »

De nouvelles sphères pourpres heurtèrent le dos de la Garde Royale, celle-ci chutant lourdement au sol. Dans le même temps, une nouvelle main fit son apparition pour happer de nouveau Hiyori. Celle-ci gémit, hurla et fut prise d'étranges spasmes, son masque de Hollow se brisant en un rien de temps. De sa main gauche, Lyrène dictait le mouvement comme un cruel chef d'orchestre. À moitié allongée, Hikifune assistait impuissante à ce spectacle cauchemardesque.

« — J'arrive ! »

Shinji, lui, se redressa vivement. En un rien de temps, le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division s'élança dans les airs, pour secourir sa camarade. Ses deux mains brillèrent d'une lumière rouge : un Cero de chaque côté, qu'il lança directement vers cette matérialisation maléfique. Celle-ci se désagrégea … avant de se recomposer juste dans le dos du Vizard. Le blond écarquilla vivement les yeux, avant de disparaître à l'aide d'un shunpô exécuté à la seconde près, pour échapper à un sort plutôt funeste. Néanmoins, cela ne semblait _réellement _que partie remise : à peine ses pieds touchèrent-ils le sol, à peine eu-t-il réussi à récupérer Hiyori, que des ténèbres explosèrent littéralement depuis ledit sol, dans un tourbillon lourd et suffocant.

« — _Senhiun._ »

Quasiment paralysé dans ses mouvements, l'ancien supérieur de Sôsuke Aizen perdit également le bénéfice de son masque, brisé par cette pression plus qu'importante exercée sur lui et Hiyori, toujours dans ses bras. Au même instant, le tourbillon changea de forme, les mains de la destinée de Lyrène fusant pour transpercer Shinji au niveau de la cheville, des bras … et il en allait de même pour Hiyori, toujours dans les bras du Capitaine malgré une effroyable douleur.

« — ARRÊTE ! Implora littéralement Kirio Hikifune, en se redressant. »

La Shinigami ne voyait plus les choses très claires, son Bankai lui faisant plus de bien que de mal, à cet instant précis. Elle chercha pourtant à venir en aide à ses deux protégés, en déclenchant un puissant vent dans leur direction, mais Lyrène apparut soudainement sur le passage pour placer son arme en opposition, bloquant directement l'assaut de la Shinigami. Sans réfléchir le moins du monde aux conséquences de ses actes, Kirio fonça directement sur son adversaire, en dépit de sa propre condition.

_Oui … elle avait toujours été ainsi. Encore une fois, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête pour protéger ce qu'elle désirait. _

Allongée plus loin, baignant dans son propre sang, Netsujô ne pouvait que constater à quel point la femme qui avait rejoint la Garde Royale avait été fidèle à elle-même et ses propres convictions. Faiblement, la Shinigami de rang très élevé serra la poigne de son Zanpakutô. Tsugare demeurait actif, malgré son pitoyable état. Alors il n'y avait encore qu'une chose à faire. Cette bataille semblait perdue pour de bon. La main gauche de la Capitaine toucha doucement le pendentif en cœur brisé se trouvant toujours près de son cou.

Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement.

_Bleach OST — Stand Up Be Strong_

« — Grande Déité des Flammes … je vous en conjure … offrez-moi un dernier éclat … que brûle mon âme pour que moi aussi … je puisse protéger ce qui doit l'être …

— _Élue. _Résonna la voix du Dieu, à l'intérieur de son propre esprit. _Es-tu consciente des mots que tu profères ?_

— Je le suis …

— _Je vois. Dans ce cas …_

— _Heikyô. _Murmura la Garde Royale. »

Alors qu'une nouvelle fois, Kirio Hikifune chuta lourdement sur le sol, que Lyrène semblait prête à achever Shinji Hirako et Hiyori Sarugaki, une trombe de feu explosa, depuis le corps de Netsujô Kakusu, sous l'œil plutôt étonné de la Cavalière du Destin. Comment ce cadavre en puissance pouvait-il dégager une aura pareille ? Il s'agissait très sensiblement du même pouvoir libéré que celui qu'elle avait ressenti lors de l'activation du Bankai. Or, il paraissait tout bonnement impossible que la Shinigami puisse faire appel à la même force dans son état de délabrement avancé.

Et pourtant … elle la distinguait. La Shinigami Royale venait de se redresser, les pierres tout autour d'elle étant emportées dans le sillage des flammes. À chaque pas effectué, la chaleur bouillonnante brûlait. À travers la surprenante femme aux cheveux crépusculaires, l'ombre, le spectre du Dieu Tsugare se faisait clairement visible.

« — N… Netsu-chan ? Balbutia lentement une Hikifune légèrement décontenancée.

— Je suis la volonté du Dieu Tsugare. Affirma lentement la Shinigami. Kirio … je t'en prie … éloigne-toi. Pour de bon. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se teintèrent d'une totale surprise, voire même d'un choc. Son aînée abattit son épée, tout en dégageant l'impression que derrière, elle, le Dieu en faisait de même. Immédiatement, un immense et majestueux Phénix s'en dégagea, illuminant le monde de ténèbres créé par Lyrène. Cette dernière plissa le regard devant l'amas d'énergie déployée. Au dernier moment, la Cavalière décida d'éviter l'attaque lancée par son adversaire, en disparaissant bien dans les cieux obscurs. Le Phénix brûla directement … le tourbillon sombre qui servait de catalyseur au Senhiun de Lyrène, libérant ainsi Hirako Shinji et Hiyori Sarugaki. Rapidement, par un shunpô, Hikifune les récupéra. Migitenkû avait par ailleurs été annulé, la jeune Capitaine ne pouvant guère le supporter plus longtemps.

Lyrène, elle, avait pris place à une certaine altitude, en observant son adversaire.

« — Kirio. Éloigne-toi maintenant …

— Mais Netsu-chan ! Tu as déclenché un pouvoir total de ton Bankai ! Ça-

— Veut dire que je vais mourir. Coupa la Shinigami aux yeux crépusculaires. Alors maintenant, obéis-moi, pour une fois … vis, avec tes amis. Nous ne pourrons pas gagner maintenant … mais la guerre est loin d'être terminée. Protège ce monde … »

Avant qu'elle puisse terminer sa phrase, Kirio venait de se jeter dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, laissant les corps de Shinji et d'Hiyori à quelques encablures. Les yeux de la plus gradée des deux Shinigamis se plissèrent légèrement. Forcément, il fallait s'y attendre. Venant d'elle, la réaction paraissait logique.

« — Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Netsu-chan … je ne veux pas …

— Idiote. Réprimanda doucement son interlocutrice, en passant ses bras autour du cou de sa seule véritable amie. Si je dois mourir … j'espérais … que ça serait pour toi, que je le ferai. Maintenant, pars. Elle ne va pas rester plantée en haut indéfiniment pour nous.

— … Pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce que tu en es venue là ? Sanglota l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Tu n'es … pas du genre à faire ça …

— Je le pensais aussi. Murmura son interlocutrice, en lâchant finalement Hikifune, pour reporter son regard sur l'ennemie attitrée. »

Complètement abattue, la Garde Royale aux cheveux violets s'éloigna. En faisant preuve de logique, il s'agissait de la seule solution. Si elle proposait à son ainée de fuir avec elle, cela s'avérerait inutile, non seulement Lyrène viendrait à leur poursuite, mais en plus, avec la dernière action de sa plus proche amie … le compte à rebours ne pouvait être stoppé. Anéantie intérieurement, la Shinigami toucha les corps de ses deux protégés, avant de disparaître en shunpô.

_Two Steps From Hell — Archangel (Nightcore : 0'00-2'21)_

Netsujô, elle, déploya ses majestueuses ailes de feu pour prendre de l'altitude, soulevant dans un air chaud, de nombreux débris avec ce décollage. Rapidement, elle arriva à hauteur de son adversaire, qui conservait un air toujours aussi calme que d'ordinaire.

« — Tu as terminé tes adieux ? Murmura cette dernière, en resserrant davantage sa poigne sur sa faux.

— On peut dire ça de cette façon. Répliqua la Shinigami en tenant son Zanpakutô à deux mains, son aura brûlant constamment autour d'elle.

— J'ai néanmoins du mal à saisir exactement la façon dont tu es revenue. Tes blessures ne semblent en plus même pas guéries.

— _Heikyô _est la dernière offrande. Un Shinigami ne peut d'ordinaire pas assimiler tout le pouvoir d'un Dieu spirituel, d'où le côté temporaire du pouvoir et les longues années d'entraînement. En échangeant mon âme contre son pouvoir … je ne suis plus que l'incarnation de son pouvoir, dans une courte durée.

— Je vois, une marionnette temporaire. Juste assez pour faire fuir tes petits camarades. Mais je les rattraperai.

— Je m'en assurerai que non. »

Une aura surpuissante entourait la Capitaine. Oui, véritablement, il s'agissait du pouvoir de Tsugare dans son plus pur état. La Shinigami brillait comme un petit soleil au milieu du cosmos. Les ombres qui cherchaient à s'approcher d'elle ne parvenaient pas à traverser le rideau de flammes et de chaleur qui l'entourait constamment.

Lyrène, elle, ferma lentement les paupières. Ici, s'achevait la bataille. Le pouvoir du tout-puissant Tsugare avait beau percher parmi les plus hauts de toute l'histoire de la Soul Society … elle, tirait son pouvoir directement des ténèbres de Sa Majesté. À ce titre … aucun Shinigami ne pouvait disposer du moindre espoir. Chaque espoir serait annihilé.

« — Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toutes. Martela la Shinigami, en faisant exploser au maximum toute la pression spirituelle en sa possession.

— Je suis plutôt d'accord. Murmura son interlocutrice. »

Autour de Lyrène, les sombres nuages s'entassaient, lui offrant un caractère plus menaçant que jamais. Une dose incommensurable de pouvoir se concentra au bout de sa faux, faisant même trembler le sol en-dessous.

Pas de quoi faire reculer la Shinigami non plus. La Capitaine voyait déjà ses heures comptées. Ses ailes déployées plus que jamais, Netsujô entendait presque chaque battement de son cœur. Ainsi, était la sensation de vivre sa propre fin ? Peu importe. Elle avait encore un travail à effectuer. La protégée de Rikuchi Rôshin pointa son épée vers les cieux, les flammes tourbillonnant autour d'elle.

« — _Meikushô Dankai. _Articula lentement la Cavalière. Sans ta petite amie pour t'aider … tu ne pourras rien.

— _Mon élue. _Murmura la voix de Tsugare. _Montrons-lui notre pouvoir._

— Oui … _Fukyû Gekijô_. Souffla la Capitaine du Feu. »

La même cage se matérialisa, emprisonnant les deux belligérantes. Bien entendu, Lyrène, elle, ne craignait rien de son propre pouvoir. Tandis que les ténèbres gagnaient de plus en plus de place au sein de cet endroit, l'épée de Netsujô brillait littéralement d'une immense flamme, tournant légèrement vers l'or. La Shinigami ressentit presque la main réconfortante de Tsugare se poser sur la sienne, pour lui dire qu'elle avait été une noble élue.

Une sphère brûlante dorée se formait au bout du Zanpakutô, avant d'être projetée. D'une taille imposante, elle finit par entrer en collision directement avec les ténèbres sombres de Lyrène. Une gigantesque explosion en résulta, prenant la forme d'un Phénix immense aux ailes déployées, l'espace d'un court instant, symbolisant l'éternité de ces flammes. L'onde de choc fit frissonner le Reiôkyu. La Cavalière du Destin écarquilla vivement son regard bicolore, au vu de cette gigantesque dose de pouvoir. Les flammes traversaient son mur de ténèbres … ? Soit. Elle annihilerait également cette imprudente … il s'agissait-là d'une attaque unique. Aucune protection, rien de tout cela. D'autres ombres entourèrent une Netsujô immobile, pour l'assaillir également …

_Saint Seiya OST — Under the Wood of the World Tree_

_« — … Je … je … m'appelle Kirio Hikifune ! Enchantée ! _

— _Ton entraînement commence demain. Ne sois pas en retard._

— _Euh … euh bah d'accord. »_

_Telle fut la brève première rencontre entre ces deux âmes. Des années plus tard, la nature des relations unissant les deux Shinigamis avait totalement évolué. Difficile de dire à quel moment est-ce que cela avait eu lieu. Y'avait-il réellement eu une rupture ? Ou une suite logique du comportement presque enfantin de Kirio Hikifune à l'égard de son aînée ? Longtemps ennuyée, cette dernière s'était accommodée. Elles vivaient ensembles, littéralement. _

_Jamais, cela n'aurait été envisageable des années auparavant. Cette gamine, sortie des méandres du Seireitei, était venue bouleverser l'existence de la plus stoïque des Gardes Royaux, en lui offrant uniquement sa joie de vivre. Des bribes de conversation revenaient dans leur mémoire._

_« — Netsu-chan ! Tu veux manger avec moi chez moi ce soir ?_

— _Mmh._

— _Ça veut dire oui ?! Tu viens à quelle heure ? Je peux ramener du bon vint ? On va danser et tout … et puis j'ai très envie de te voir complètement ivre ! Allez ! S'il te plaît ! Juste un peu !_

— _Tss. N'importe quoi. »_

_Couramment, cet échange avait lieu, lorsque Netsujô Kakusu et Kirio Hikifune se retrouvaient dans la salle commune à la Division Zéro, seul lieu de réel sociabilité pour eux. Même si d'ordinaire, la femme aux cheveux crépusculaires aimait se montrer plutôt renfrognée en compagnie des autres membres de la Garde Royale. _

_« — Netsu-chan ! Je veux dormir chez toi aujourd'hui !_

— _Tu as des quartiers, occupe-les._

— _Mais je m'ennuie ! Au moins si on est toutes les deux, on pourra s'amuser ! _

— _Non, je ne me m'amuse pas._

— _Mais tu vas être tellement triste toute seule …_

— _Non. »_

_« Je ne le suis plus. » Ces mots auraient presque pu sortir, par mégarde, après des siècles de coexistence, mais l'énorme dose de fierté de la Shinigami l'empêchait de toute façon de dévoiler ses sentiments à quiconque. Et après tout, il s'agissait d'un trait caractéristique de sa personnalité, dorénavant._

_De telles conversations plus banales les unes que les autres s'enchaînaient, au fil des années. Voir Netsujô Kakusu, si peu communicative de nature, se laisser approcher de la sorte par sa jeune camarade avait été surprenant pour tout le monde. Mais au final, ils le vivaient tous de manière très sereine et détendue. Cela dit … toute chose avait une fin …_

À des kilomètres de distance, bien longtemps après, une jeune femme se tenait dos à une paroi, assise, la tête sur les genoux, comme une petite fille. Les larmes coulant sans interruption, elle ne disait pas le moindre mot. L'explosion titanesque qui suivit ne la fit pas sourciller. Non, elle naviguait dans un autre monde, rempli de peine et de désespoir. À côté d'elle, Hiyori Sarugaki et Shinji Hirako semblaient soignés par un étrange sort de kidô bleuté. Mais Kirio Hikifune, elle, ne trouvait pas la force de lever la tête, ni de s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Non, comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle avait abandonné son amie la plus proche au sein de la Division Zéro, celle qui l'avait accueillie dans son cercle plus que restreint de proches.

_Netsu-chan … je suis désolée … je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je t'ai laissée disparaître … je t'ai laissée, incapable de me battre à tes côtés … et j'ai fuis. J'ai fuis sans être capable de m'arrêter et de venir me placer avec toi. J'ai désobéi plus tôt … et tu es morte … par ma faute. _

Plus loin, le cataclysme enflammé avait pris fin. Le dernier affrontement avait eu lieu dans les cieux, fort heureusement pour le relief géographique, qui aurait instantanément été rasé sur des kilomètres. Des plumes brûlantes et dorées tombaient au sol. Au milieu de tout cela, Netsujô Kakusu voyait son regard être de plus en plus absent, vidé de toute vitalité. Son corps avait été percé, délabré, encore plus, devenant quasiment indescriptible pour les plus fragiles d'esprits. Les ailes brûlantes de Tsugare commencèrent à disparaître, rejoignant un lointain et glorieux passé. Doucement, la Shinigami se posa sur le sol chaud et meurtri. Incapable de le tenir bien plus longtemps, la Shinigami laissa tomber son Zanpakutô sur le sol. Faiblement, sa main gauche vint toucher le collier autour de son cou.

_Je n'aurai jamais pensé effectuer ça un jour. Lors de ton arrivée, j'imaginais clairement pouvoir corriger tes défauts de personnalité. Au final … c'est moi qui ai changée, bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais admise … _

« — … Merci … Kirio … »

Elle se laissa tomber, dans les affres de ténèbres dont jamais, elle ne pourrait revenir.

_Netsu-chan … je te fais la promesse … que je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tu continueras de brûler à travers moi. Je n'oublierai pas tes réprimandes, je n'oublierai pas tes regards froids et excessivement autoritaires … je continuerai à combattre, comme tu me l'as demandé … _

_Oui … tu seras toujours à travers moi. Tu seras toujours ma douce et éternelle flamme. _

« — Merci, Netsu-chan … »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : ON THE BAD WAY**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Heikyô : **Sacrifice.

**Fukyû Gekijô : **Flamme Éternelle.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Comment réussir une garde alternée ? »**

**Journaliste : **Alors, mes chers camarades, êtes-vous capables de répondre à cette question existentielle ?

**Netsujô Kakusu (bras croisés, mine boudeuse) : **La réponse est simple : ne pas prendre Kirio comme partenaire.

**Kirio Hikifune : **Mais ! C'est méchant !

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Ne vois-tu pas ? À cause de toi, je suis morte. Et on ne me reverra pas dans le prochain chapitre, à savoir _On The Bad Way. _Je n'ai aucun commentaire de plus à faire.

**Kirio Hikifune : **Tu m'avais l'air plus gentille dans le chapitre …

**Netsujô Kakusu : **C'est parce que j'ai un grand jeu d'acteur.

**Tout le monde : **…

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **Moi je sais comment réussir une bonne garde alternée. Faut être fort. Hahahaha ! T'es fort toi ?!

**Journaliste : **Euh …

**Zaraki Kenpachi :** HYAAAAA !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je vois. Zaraki Kenpachi, tu penses pouvoir être un garde ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Ton quotient intellectuel n'est pas éloigné de celui de Renji. Qu'espérais-tu faire dans de telles conditions ?

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **Hein ? C'est quoi un quotient intellectuel ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki (ferme les yeux) : **Navrant.

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **Tch ! Arrête d'inventer des mots et viens te battre, Kuchiki !

_S'en suit une bataille complètement stupide. _

**Journaliste : **En fait pour l'instant, chers lecteurs, nous avons une démonstration totale de ce qu'il faut faire pour _rater _une garde alternée : à savoir que les deux coéquipiers ne s'entendent pas.

**Ishida Uryû : **Sur mon honneur de Quincy, je vais répondre à cette question. Il faut se mettre d'accord sur les horaires de cette garde alternée, savoir qui travaille quand. Si on part du principe que nous sommes deux, alors nous devons partager ça de façon équitable.

**Journaliste (ému) : **Ishida Uryû … est-ce que … vous …

**Ishida Uryû : **Ne me regarde pas avec cette tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Journaliste : **Est-ce que vous avez sérieusement répondu à la question ?! Cela faisait … si longtemps !

**Ishida Uryû : **_« Si longtemps » _… si longtemps que je ne suis plus apparu, hein … ?

**Journaliste : **Pardon ?!

**Ishida Uryû : **Tu es en train de me rappeler que je suis mort, tué par un personnage secondaire, n'est-ce pas ?! N'EST-CE PAS ?!

**Journaliste : **(Mais bordel ils sont tous cons ici …) Mais pas du tout !

**Ishida Uryû : **Quincy !

**Journaliste : **Un cri de guerre ?!

_La flèche transperce l'oreille du journaliste qui est tué sur le coup. _

_Plus loin …_

**Clone du Journaliste : **Alors c'est votre méthode ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Exact. Tout le monde doit avoir des chats pour pas s'faire chier. Comme ça on réussit à mort cette garde de ouf sa mère.

**Clone du Journaliste : **… D'accord.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Eh, enfoiré, regarde-moi bien, compris ?

**Clone du Journaliste : **Eh bien …

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Me dis pas que t'es le faux journaliste en plus ?! Tu t'fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?!

**Clone du Journaliste : **Mais comment vous le savez ?!

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Je vais t'exploser ta mère !

**Clone du Journaliste : **Ma mère … est une machine de clonage. Un peu comme _Sephiroth _le croit dans _Final Fantasy VII. _

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **De quoi tu parles sale fils d'ordi ?! J'vais t'niquer comme un défonce un raton-laveur en Bolivie !

**Clone du Journaliste : **Y'a quand même mieux comme insulte …

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **CRÈVE !

_Plus loin … (encore)_

**Renji Abarai : **Pour votre santé, mangez cinq fruits et légumes par jour !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **T'as pas l'impression d'avoir l'air con, là ?

**Renji Abarai : **Nan, regarde là-bas.

_« Là-bas » :_

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Tu ne peux rien faire ! Rien faire ! WOAAAH ! Tiens ! Prends ça ! Jamais tu ne m'auras !

_De retour à Ichigo et Renji. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… C'est censé être quoi, ça ? Pourquoi Toshirô se bat tout seul ?

**Renji Abarai : **Le Capitaine Hitsugaya est persuadé qu'un esprit maléfique est revenu du monde des morts pour essayer de lui prendre sa place de Capitaine. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il le dit.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Attends, la Soul Society n'est pas censée être le monde des _**morts **_par hasard ?

**Renji Abarai : **T'occupe pas des détails, personne n'y comprend rien de toute façon ! Bon, on surveille le Capitaine Hitsugaya à tour de rôle ? Ok tu commences ! Le Commandant nous l'a demandé !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Attends, Ren-

**Renji Abarai : **Merci, t'es un pote !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Enfoiré … !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya (voix sombre) : **Hé, toi là … t'es avec Michael, pas vrai ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Michael … ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi. Je sais qu'il y a un traître parmi les gens que je ne connais … et ça ne pouvait qu'être que toi. Tu as conduit Michael jusqu'à moi pour qu'il me prenne tout, y compris mon titre de Capitaine … mais sache que ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Kurosaki Ichigo. Deviens mon nouveau partenaire.

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **HAHAHAHA ! Viens te battre !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Tu vas mourir, Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Comme ta _mère_ !

**Ishida Uryû : **Quincy !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **STOP !

_Personne ne l'écoute._

_Ichigo meurt ! Pour d'obscures raisons, Ishida également le rejoint. _


	112. On The Bad Way

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Unohana a finalement perdue la vie face à Haikyaku, le Cavalier de la Guerre s'en sortant de peu. Et pendant ce temps … Netsujô Kakusu décide de libérer une ouverture pour Kirio Hikifune, Hirako Shinji et Hiyori Sarugaki, en sacrifiant finalement sa propre vie pour les laisser fuir … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXII : ON THE BAD WAY **_

**O**bscurité …

_Kyôraku Shunsui voyait le monde disparaître, autour de lui. À partir du moment où les doigts d'Heisei avait atteints « Ohana » … cela lui semblait inéluctable. Une forte dose de lumière lui voilait ainsi la face du monde. Une sensation plus qu'étrange se donnait à lui. Ainsi, mourir impliquait de tels supplices ? Plus qu'une véritable douleur, le Shinigami ressentait un vide. Une disparition progressive de toute conscience, de son âme. Pouvait-il simplement y échapper ? Le Capitaine de la Huitième Division flottait quasiment dans un univers parallèle. Les ombres des êtres chers défilaient à ses yeux. Yama-ji, Ukitake, Nanao-chan, Lisa-chan, ses deux Zanpakutô ... tous y passaient. _

Le monde autour d'Heisei commençait également à changer, au fur et à mesure que sa victime disparaissait. L'obscurité d'Asobi Kekyutsu disparaissait, laissant place … à de la glace ?! Les yeux luisants de la Cavalière s'élargirent un court instant, tandis qu'elle se stoppa dans son activité. Tout autour d'elle, un véritable paysage froid et glacial venait d'apparaître. Sur l'une des faces, une froide explosion se produisit, alors qu'une ombre fonçait à toute allure directement sur la subordonnée du Diable : Capitaine de la Dixième Division, Hitsugaya Toshirô.

« — _Ryûsenka _! »

Un arc de cercle froid se dessina, alors que le petit Shinigami, porté par Daiguren Hyôrinmaru, fonça à toute allure directement sur la puissante ennemie. Plutôt surprise par un tel revirement de situation, Heisei évita l'assaut au dernier moment, et réapparu dans le dos de son adversaire, prête à lui asséner un coup qui achèverait sa courte existence. Mais au moment même où son entreprise fut élaborée, du givre recouvrit son bras droit.

« — Plutôt prévisible. Souffla la voix d'un homme qu'elle reconnaissait aisément : Taikai Meirô. »

Ce dernier se tenait derrière la femme aux cheveux blancs, avant de chercher à planter Kisayeka directement dans son dos, provoquant au passage une forte libération d'eau glaciale dans les environs. Par réflexe, Heisei se retourna et plaça son bouclier en opposition : la Cavalière s'en sortie, et décida à nouveau de prendre des distances, pour comprendre un minimum la situation incongrue dans laquelle elle venait de s'embourber.

De nouveau, elle se trouvait dans l'environnement classique, non loin du Lac Pureté si cher au Capitaine de la Garde Royal. Ce dernier plaça nonchalamment son trident sur son épaule, avant d'adresser un regard plutôt satisfait à son adversaire.

« — Au vu de la tronche que tu tires, j'imagine que tu as besoin de quelques explications.

— Peut-être.

— Tu manies l'art de l'euphémisme, je vois. Eh bien, sache que lorsque cet idiot de Kyôraku Shunsui a décidé d'utiliser son Bankai sur toi et t'affronter en un contre un, moi et le petit avions eu l'air un peu cons. Je ne trouvai pas de manière d'entrer dans son monde … jusqu'à ce que l'on assiste à un clair affaiblissement de son pouvoir.

— Tu es entré dans son Bankai ? C'est illogique.

— Je ne suis pas entré dans son Bankai, je l'ai brisé. Tonna le Garde Royal aux cheveux bleus, d'un air triomphant.

— … Je comprends.

— Tu me remercies ?

— Non.

— Tu es mal élevée.

— Peu importe. »

Les échanges entre les deux individus tournaient souvent court, au vu du refus constant qu'avait cette femme d'obtempérer. Du point de vue de Taikai, elle faisait vraiment preuve d'une très grande mauvaise volonté d'ailleurs !

Néanmoins, la situation ne pouvait pas être prise à la légère. Le Shinigami ignorait les événements survenus durant le combat à l'intérieur d'Asobi Kekyutsu, et ne pouvait que constater une chose : le Capitaine Kyôraku ne semblait _vraiment _pas en état de continuer la bataille. Toshirô Hitsugaya se trouvait actuellement à ses côtés, pour vérifier son état. Et apparemment … les soins semblaient urgents, s'ils voulaient le maintenir en vie.

« — Vous êtes arrivés trop tard. Murmura la Cavalière de la Purification, d'un ton soudainement plus sombre.

— Pardon ? Lâcha vivement Taikai, en arquant un sourcil.

— Ma Purification ne fonctionne pas comme des coups ordinaires. Même si vous avez sauvé la _'vie' _de ce Shinigami … vous n'avez pas pu le sauver tout court.

— Tu m'excuseras mais tes explications sont _légèrement _incompréhensibles.

— Son âme a été fragmentée. Elle aurait dû être purifiée totalement, mais avec votre intervention, elle ne l'a été qu'en partie … en clair … jamais vous ne pourrez retrouver ce Shinigami. »

Si l'on se fiait uniquement aux propos tenus par cette femme … alors les problèmes demeuraient particulièrement gros, concernant le Capitaine de la Huitième Division … alors sa situation semblait particulièrement désespérée. D'autant plus que physiquement, Kyôraku portait également les stigmates d'une bataille sanglante. Néanmoins, un bruit sourd attira l'attention des deux adversaires, qui pointèrent d'un seul mouvement, leur regard plus loin.

« — L'énergie spirituelle du Shinigami aux cheveux blonds a chuté. Lança la Cavalière, d'un ton monotone. Haikyaku a donc gagné.

— Mais quel naze celui-là ! S'enquit un Taikai la bouche grande ouverte. Je savais qu'il fallait que je m'occupe de ce mec ! »

Un peu plus loin, Toshirô plissa légèrement son regard turquoise. La situation n'évoluait clairement pas en faveur des Shinigamis, malgré la collaboration effectuée entre la Garde Royale et le Gotei 13. Pour le moment, il s'agissait même de tout le contraire. Kyôraku n'esquissait plus le moindre mouvement, et nécessitait absolument un repli. De même, les pressions spirituelles de Kenpachi Zaraki et d'Unohana Retsu chutaient, lentement … Pour autant …

« — Hey, Capitaine de la Dixième Division. Lança négligemment Taikai. Tu peux te replier avec celui de la Huitième. Je m'occupe de cette femme.

— C'est de la folie. Grommela Toshirô, bien opposé à cette idée. Cette Cavalière est bien trop puissante ! »

Qui plus est, Taikai lui-même commençait légèrement à perdre en contenance, à force de maintenir son puissant Bankai actif. Même si Heisei portait aussi des blessures plutôt conséquentes, résultant du combat contre Kyôraku, plus tôt, elle avait prouvé que son pouvoir pouvait servir à la guérison.

« — Si tu veux sauver ton pote, c'est pas en restant ici que tu le feras. Articula le Garde Royal. »

Néanmoins, une terrible explosion de feu stoppa la conversation. Après la pression spirituelle de Shunô qui avait chuté drastiquement, celle de Netsujô avait tout bonnement disparue … ! Le Shinigami Royal maniant l'eau élargit vivement le regard.

« — C'est pas sérieux … Balbutia-t-il légèrement.

— La Division Zéro est en train de tomber. Renchérit un Toshirô particulièrement marqué par l'enchaînement dramatique des événements, le regard déboussolé. »

Heisei, elle, plissa le sien. Certaines choses ne tournaient pas forcément comme les Cavaliers l'avaient imaginé. La jeune femme à l'armure métallisée tourna littéralement les talons aux deux Shinigamis leur faisant face, attirant immédiatement leur attention.

« — Où est-ce que tu vas ?! Siffla Meirô, en soulevant Kisayeka. »

Son trident s'abattit violemment, et un véritable torrent d'eau s'abattit dans les environs, sans pour autant que la Cavalière ne soit touchée, celle-ci réapparaissant dans les airs, le dos tourné à son assaillant.

« — J'ai des choses à faire. Affirma-t-elle, d'un ton tranquille. Estimez-vous plutôt heureux … si nous avions continué, vous seriez tous morts.

— Attends ! »

D'un seul mouvement commun, Hitsugaya et Meirô déclenchèrent une vague de froid, qui n'atteint néanmoins pas la cible. Celle-ci s'éclipsa tout bonnement de la circulation. Le plus jeune Capitaine de l'histoire de la Soul Society lança un regard furtif vers son ainé. Celui-ci arborait une mine sombre, particulièrement sombre, contrastant fortement avec l'image qu'il avait l'habitude de dégager auprès des autres …

« — Occupe-toi de lui. Ordonna Taikai, sans se retourner. Il va falloir rassembler nos forces … j'ai quelque chose à faire, d'abord.

— … Compris. Mais je viens aussi. C'est inutile que nous nous séparions.

— Entendu. »

_Soul Society — Rukongai._

Bien loin des péripéties célestes qui échappaient pour le moment à leur compréhension, l'autre branche du Gotei 13, restée à la Soul Society afin de récupérer, continuait de patienter. Une atmosphère particulièrement avait depuis un long moment prit place. Dans le hall d'entrée des Quartiers de la Quatrième Division, plusieurs Shinigamis s'entassaient, faisaient les cents pas, en attente d'une nouvelle positive.

La plupart des blessés avaient été soignés avec tout l'appui des membres de ladite division, ainsi que des adjuvants particulièrement utiles, incarnés par Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki ou même Hachigen Ushôda. Cela dit, impossible de repartir immédiatement sur le front. Les blessés devaient récupérer, encore. Bien que la patience puisse être considérée comme une vertu non-négligeable, pour les officiers du Seireitei dévasté, elle devenait un poids de plus en plus lourd. Rukia Kuchiki se trouvait assise sur une chaise, à observer les va-et-vient de différentes personnes, la plupart du temps inconnue dans son répertoire personnel. D'autres tenaient visiblement mieux, la vice-Capitaine aux cheveux noirs entendant notamment Ikkaku Madarame brailler assez bruyamment sur une table plus loin, en compagnie d'autres hommes Hisagi Shûhei, Kira Izuru et Yumichika Ayasagewa. La porte s'ouvrit néanmoins assez brusquement, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes se situant dans le hall d'entrée : une personne venait de faire son apparition, et cela constitua une petite surprise pour la plupart des présents, puisqu'il s'agissait de Kurotsuchi Nemu.

« — Hein ? Lâcha un Ikkaku dubitatif sur la situation. T'es pas partie avec le Capitaine Kurotsuchi au Reiôkyu ?

— Mayuri-sama ne m'a jamais chargée d'une telle mission. Répondit la Lieutenante du susnommé.

— Qu'est-ce que t'es allée faire alors ? Questionna un Hisagi plutôt perplexe.

— Ma mission fut de recueillir des informations sur les comportements des âmes damnées et des étranges créatures qui foisonnaient à travers le Seireitei. C'est donc achevé. Je me dois de faire un rapport à un supérieur hiérarchique.

— Tu peux y aller. »

Rose Ôtoribashi, auteur de la dernière parole, et Kensei Muguruma, probablement attirés par ce vent d'agitation, venaient de faire leur apparition. Discrète jusqu'ici, Rukia nota rapidement que les deux Vizards semblaient beaucoup mieux se porter. Bientôt, ils pourraient prétendre à combattre de nouveau sur le champ de bataille. Néanmoins, la brunette préféra porter son attention sur les propos de sa collègue, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

« — Très bien. Déclara la concernée, de son ton monotone. Le grand portail est toujours actif au Seireitei, et dernièrement, les grandes Volontés de l'Enfer ont commencé à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

— Sérieusement ? Souffla Kensei, plutôt irrité par la situation.

— Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Affirma de son côté Rose, en croisant les bras. S'ils commencent à partir en direction du Reiôkyu, il va devenir envisageable de récupérer le Seireitei, non ?

— Possible. Répondit calmement le robuste Capitaine de la Neuvième Division. Mais c'est trop risqué de s'installer durablement là-bas, puis cet air ne me dit rien qui vaille.

— C'est mon deuxième point, si vous permettez. Reprit Nemu, sans changer de ton. L'air sombre provenant vraisemblablement de l'Enfer continue de se répandre et a déjà dépassé les environs immédiats du Seireitei. Il est peu probable que le plan de l'ennemi consiste à faire de la Soul Society l'Enfer, de façon progressive, car le processus sera très lent. Mais on se dirige tout de même sur cette optique, dans notre secteur.

— Transformer le monde entier en Enfer … Songea doucement le Vizard promu Capitaine.

— Ça ne devrait pas être leur plan de base, mais plutôt une conséquence. S'ils sont partis au Reiôkyu, c'est pour faire tomber le Roi. C'est plus radical. Déclara de son côté Kensei, en croisant les bras.

— En tout cas, ça ne nous avance pas énormément. Concéda Rose, plutôt pensif. Les troupes devraient bientôt être prêtes à retourner au Seireitei. Au moins une équipe supplémentaire, on ne sera pas de trop.

— Mayuri-sama m'a également contacté pour autre chose. Il semblerait que trois ennemis d'un niveau très nettement supérieur à celui d'un Général se trouvent en haut et affrontent la Garde Royale. »

Super. Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'entendre ça. Peu de temps après cette entrevue plutôt difficile, les Capitaines Vizards s'en retournèrent auprès d'autres camarades. Lisa, Mashirô, Love et Hachigen se trouvaient également dans les lieux et pouvaient représenter un soutien de poids. De toute manière, avec tout ce qui se déroulait actuellement, mieux valait mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés.

Avec de telles informations données, l'abattement continuait de plus belle chez les Shinigamis. Comment espérer vaincre ? N'y avait-il pas la moindre parcelle de bonne nouvelle ? Apparemment, non. Le Capitaine-Commandant demeurait toujours dans un état de stase inexplicable, tandis que le Capitaine Ukitake récupérait de blessures particulièrement graves. Deux forces militaires majeures en moins, et un espoir de victoire qui s'amenuisait de minutes en minutes.

Devant cette ambiance d'enterrement, Rukia décida de quitter le hall d'entrée, pour se ressourcer un minimum à l'air libre. Franchissant le seuil de la porte, la vice-Capitaine se rendit bien compte que l'effet recherché ne venait pas. Dans le ciel, l'obscurité régnait de plus en plus. D'ici, elle pouvait déjà apercevoir les ténèbres et le feu brûlant du Seireitei. Le lieu dans lequel elle vivait. Complètement dévasté.

« — Kuchiki-san ? Interpella soudainement la voix d'Inoue Orihime.

— Oh, Inoue. Rétorqua doucement la petite Shinigami au regard améthyste. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Tu devrais te reposer, tu as dépensé beaucoup d'énergie dernièrement.

— Ça ira pour moi. Répondit délicatement l'étudiante aux cheveux roux, en se forçant à sourire faiblement. Je t'ai vue sortir, je me disais qu'être seule n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée …

— Oui, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je voulais juste prendre un petit peu l'air. Et puis … Inoue. »

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le ton de la noble avait soudainement changé, pour devenir particulièrement sombre. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et pour Orihime, cela n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe … ? Tremblota la jeune femme, en suivant du regard celui lancé par Rukia.

— La Chambre des 46. Elle se trouve dans les deux bâtiments là-bas, normalement. Désigna la Shinigami, en pointant du doigt deux maisons assez larges, transportées du Seireitei par Tessai.

— Oui … mais …

— Je ne ressens pas leur présence du tout. Je n'y ai pas pensé avant de sortir … mais il n'y a plus rien, là-bas … ! S'agita la Lieutenante. »

Pour le coup, cela devenait particulièrement effrayant. D'ordinaire, même si ces hommes ne possédaient pas les pouvoirs de Shinigamis, ils dégageaient tout de même un minimum d'énergie, qu'un officier devrait facilement pouvoir ressentir, surtout s'ils se trouvaient tous concentrés dans un seul lieu. Les deux amies se mirent immédiatement d'accords pour aller prévenir les autres membres de cette équipe de fortune.

« — Quoi ? Z'êtes sérieuse là ? Tiqua un Ikkaku Madarame plutôt surpris par les dernières paroles.

— Non, elles ont raison. Confirma Hisagi, en se concentrant légèrement. On ne ressent plus rien provenant d'eux, c'est vraiment étrange.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On n'a pas entendu le moindre bruit pourtant. Déplora un Kira dont la tension montait de plus en plus.

— Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Coupa soudainement la voix de Kensei Muguruma. Allons voir. Mais il faut qu'un groupe reste ici pour protéger les blessés. »

À la hâte, un groupe d'éclaireurs se forma : mené par Kensei et Mashirô, Rukia, Rangiku, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku et Yumichika allaient se rendre directement dans ces locaux. Les autres Lieutenants resteraient ici, sous la garde de Rose Ôtoribashi et des autres Vizards présents.

« — Restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ordonna un Capitaine Muguruma particulièrement tendu. »

Rapidement, en à peine quelques shunpô, la petite expédition arriva jusqu'au seuil de la porte désirée. Le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division et ses deux subalternes s'avancèrent en premier. À en juger par les apparences extérieures, il n'y avait rien de détruit. Mais ici non plus, ils ne ressentaient aucune présence derrière les murs, quand bien même ils se trouvaient maintenant tous proches. Aucun doute : quelque chose venait bien de se produire …

« — Shûhei, Mashirô, on entre. Les autres, suivez le mouvement et restez bien sur vos gardes.

— Compris. Firent les concernés, d'une seule voix. »

Hisagi fut le premier à agir, et défonça tout bonnement la porte d'un coup de pied assez puissant. Le Lieutenant aux manches courtes pénétra directement dans le hall d'entrée … et immédiatement, son regard se teinta d'une lueur de surprise. Une lueur rouge de surprise.

« — Mais … qu'est-ce que … »

Du sang. Du sang partout. Des corps déchiquetés, éparpillés et inertes. Les membres de la Chambre des 46 avaient été, une fois de plus, sauvagement assassinés. Mais cela leur paraissait tout simplement _impossible : _aucun des gradés parmi le Gotei 13 n'avait détecté la moindre trace d'agitation ! Pas un seul hurlement, pas le moindre bruit d'objet brisé … et pourtant, au vu du carnage effectué ici … Kensei et Mashirô qui avaient emboité le pas parurent tout aussi estomaqués que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Rukia, Rangiku, Ikkaku et Yumichika et Kira affichèrent également tous une mine plus ou moins bouleversée par les événements.

« — Ne faîtes pas cette tête surprise. Tonna soudainement une voix bien connue parmi les rangs des Shinigamis. Vous devez être habitués à assister à ce genre de spectacle dorénavant.

— Aizen ?! Siffla Kensei, soudainement bien plus sur ses gardes. »

Le brun tourna lentement le fauteuil sur lequel il s'était confortablement installé, pour se positionner bien en face de ses nouveaux interlocuteurs. Le renégat le plus célèbre de la Soul Society, Aizen Sôsuke, se tenait-là, un sourire aussi machiavélique qu'empli de satisfaction, gravé sur le visage. À cette vue, Hisagi eût un important mouvement de recul, dès lors que le traître se leva. Totalement couvert par un voile noir. Ce dernier ressemblait à ceux portés par les âmes damnées … Aizen le retira finalement, pour faire abattre toute sa pression spirituelle dans la pièce.

« — Vous avez sûrement des questions à vous poser. Murmura le brun, son sourire triomphant toujours bien présent. Première question : pourquoi n'avez-vous rien ressenti ? Outre ce voile, chacun d'entre vous est déjà tombé sous le pouvoir de Kyôka Suigetsu. Deuxième question : pourquoi suis-je ici … ? Je vous répondrai bien, mais je laisse aussi volontiers mes _camarades_ répondre à ma place. »

Cette fois-ci, le terme de _« surprise » _ne suffisait absolument plus pour décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvait la petite branche du Gotei 13. Tout autour d'eux, des visages familiers apparurent, à peine dissimulés par des voiles noirs. Ichigo Kurosaki et Renji Abarai notamment, mais aussi ces Arrancars recrutés précédemment, à savoir Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, cet humain, Sado Yasutora, et enfin deux êtres moins connus à leurs yeux : Kyogi et … Bonsai, amputé d'un bras.

« — Vous avez un tas de choses à vous dire visiblement. Déclara de nouveau l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Parce que cette fois, non, messieurs, je n'ai pas tué la Chambre des 46. _Ils _l'ont fait. »

Le cœur de Kuchiki Rukia ne tenait plus tellement. Comment … ? Pourquoi … ? Ichigo et Renji se tenaient là. Elle souhaitait les retrouver depuis de longues heures. Mais … certainement pas dans ces conditions.

_Dimension Royale — Palais du Roi des Esprits._

Tout un amas de pouvoir. D'ici, rien n'échappait à la vigilance du plus puissant de tous les Shinigamis. Il ressentait les batailles de ses subalternes comme s'il les voyait en direct. Les yeux fermés, toujours assis sur son trône, Rikuchi Rôshin ne disait pas un mot. Meikyû, lui, se tenait en face de lui. Le regard ébène très sérieux, l'ancien Shinigami ne disait —pour le moment— rien non plus. Éloignées, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, Kyôkutan et Noroi ressentaient une forte pression dans l'atmosphère, une tension même. Les deux Générales avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas intervenir pour ce combat symbolique et guidé par la main du destin, entre leur supérieur, et celui qui a jadis été sous ses ordres.

« — Il semblerait que ta Garde Royale soit en train de perdre. Murmura Meikyû, en resserrant sa prise sur son Zanpakutô.

— En effet. Il semblerait. Rétorqua le Shinigami, d'une voix rauque. »

_Netsujô avait été tuée, Shunô vaincu, et Kirio apparemment incapable de continuer la bataille. _

« — Tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul à commettre des erreurs, finalement. Déclara l'homme à la peau pâle, en pointant son épée dans la direction de son adversaire.

— Je n'ai pas commis d'erreur. Siffla Rôshin, en ouvrant lentement ses paupières. Le Roi des Esprits ne tombera pas. Pas tant que je me trouverai ici.

— Alors il semblerait … que cela ne va pas durer. Rétorqua son opposant, une aura maléfique commençant à l'entourer, faisant trembler les environs. Je vais sortir des Enfers … et t'y expédier.

— Tu as eu plus de mille ans pour visiter cet endroit. Articula son interlocuteur, en se levant doucement. Mais pour être venu jusqu'à moi, il semblerait que tu n'en n'aies pas eu assez. »

Le vieil homme s'était redressé de son trône. Il ne prit pas la peine de dégainer son sabre. Non, il toisa son adversaire d'un froid regard cynique. Ce moment de tension ne dura pas éternellement. Pour Meikyû, il s'agissait-là d'une revanche même contre l'histoire. Il pouvait aisément se remémorer des scènes du passé, en remplaçant le visage de Rikuchi Rôshin par celui de son père, Kyôshô. Il l'avait affronté, également. Et avait échoué. Mais cela ne comptait plus désormais. Quelques pierres commencèrent à se détacher du sol, sous la pression sombre de l'utilisateur de Kaimetsu. Cette fois-ci, il déciderait de son existence. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'achève !

Sous les yeux attentifs, quoique anxieux, de ses deux Générales, Meikyû fusa à toute allure directement vers Rikuchi Rôshin. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, suivant du regard l'assaut de cet homme qui avait jadis été l'un des hommes les plus puissants de son père. Mais les temps changeaient … et un millénaire suffisait amplement à redistribuer les cartes. Le Zanpakutô des Ténèbres fusa à travers l'air, pour atteindre l'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus de toute la hiérarchie.

Une onde de choc se répandit littéralement dans l'atmosphère, alors que les murs tremblotaient légèrement du résultat de l'attaque. Les yeux de Meikyû se plissèrent légèrement, tandis que ses subordonnées ne cachèrent pas leur surprise. Une aura verte puissante entourait le Capitaine Rikuchi Rôshin. Mais surtout, ce dernier venait de lever sa main, pour stopper sans difficulté apparente, Kaimetsu.

« — C'est avec ça que tu comptes faire tomber le Roi ? Souffla le chef de la Garde Royal. C'est avec ça que tu comptes prendre ta revanche ? Ne sois pas insolent. Une fois que je t'aurai éliminé, je m'occuperai moi-même des trois Cavaliers du Diable. »

Une pression spirituelle monstrueuse se dégagea du Shinigami, provoquant au passage un léger tremblement de terre dans la pièce, et forçant au passage Kyôkutan et Noroi à puiser dans leurs réserves pour ne pas tomber à genoux face à pareil opposant. Un concentré d'énergie puissant, provenant de la main du concerné, repoussa directement Meikyû, qui se rééquilibra quelques mètres plus loin, en arborant une mine plutôt neutre. Quelques égratignures avaient été à dénoter sur son corps, mais rien de transcendant. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part du véritable chef de l'armée des Shinigamis … son pouvoir dépassait l'entendement. Tout comme celui de son père avant lui. Le sol continua de trembler, l'aura verdoyante du Capitaine aux cheveux noirs continuant de croître. Rikuchi Rôshin plaça doucement sa main près de sa taille, sur son fourreau.

« — Un blasphème tel que tu le commets … Souffla le vieil homme. Doit être puni de la manière adéquate. _Que toute muraille tombe face à nous, __**Katsudansô**_ ! »

Un bruit strident se produisit. L'onde de choc, la pression spirituelle, tout devint absolument chaotique. Meikyû, lui, continuait à tenir bon. Le Zanpakutô Divin, Katsudansô, commandant à la Terre elle-même … ! Le sabre argenté, à la garde et aux quelques motifs émeraudes ne changea pas radicalement. Kyôkutan et Noroi ne tinrent guère plus face à cette insoutenable pression.

« — Ton châtiment éternel commence ici, Meikyû.

— Tu te trompes. Martela lentement le Shinigami à la chevelure sombre. Ma revanche commence vraiment, ici. »

L'aura ténébreuse du chef des âmes damnées connut également une croissance non-notable. Son regard se posa directement dans celui de son adversaire. Réunis par le destin, après un millier d'années … voici enfin le moment venu, pour faire disparaître l'autre.

« — _Saido Seiki no Yami : __**Kuryomu**_. »

La deuxième ère des Ténèbres.

Voilà un moment que Rôshin n'avait plus entendu ces mots directement. Cela lui ravivait à lui-même quelques souvenirs. Une terrible explosion ténébreuse fusa depuis la lame de la première âme damnée, pour foncer directement vers le tout-puissant Garde Royal. Ce dernier plaça son épée en opposition, contre laquelle l'assaut du renégat se heurta. Sous ce coup, le sol s'effondra littéralement, provoquant une envolée de pierres funestes. La pièce entière gronda, et pourtant, Rôshin tenait encore debout. Cette technique qui avait été suffisante pour contrer le _Tenchi Kaijin _de Zanka no Tachi, stoppé par le _Shikai _de Rôshin ?! Aussi facilement ? Un fin sourire étira le visage de Meikyû. Oui, il s'agissait bien-là du pouvoir absolu des Shinigamis. Celui qu'il se devait d'affronter à tout prix. Non, celui qu'il se devait de vaincre à tout prix. Pourtant, la phase d'assaut donnée, la réplique du concerné ne tarda pas : sans que le détenteur de Kaimetsu puisse l'apercevoir, le chef de la Garde Royale se trouvait déjà dans son dos. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse envisager une contre-attaque, le Shinigami aux cheveux sombres fut projeté violemment vers le plafond : une colonne de pierre venait de faire son apparition et le heurta violemment.

Meikyû passa à travers le plafond, laissant quelques traces rougeâtres par la même occasion. Néanmoins, un coup de la sorte ne pourrait jamais le mettre à terre. Un rayon sombre explosa une autre partie du plafond, pour foncer directement vers Rikuchi Rôshin. Ce dernier leva son épée, pour finalement trancher en deux l'attaque du feu Capitaine et désormais hérétique, âme damnée. Le concerné se posa justement sur le sol, à quelques mètres devant lui.

« — Kyôku-chan, Noroi-chan … ne restez pas ici. Ordonna-t-il, à l'encontre de ses deux Générales.

— … Très bien. Obéirent les concernées. »

Rester dans un tel lieu de délabrement ne leur apportait de toute manière pas grand-chose. Ceci fait, le jeune homme —en apparence— à la peau pâle reporta son regard noir sur son adversaire. Ce premier échange avait été particulièrement difficile pour lui, mais rien qui semblait pourtant l'inquiéter.

« — Tu ne sembles pas inquiet. Articula le détenteur de Katsudansô. J'imagine qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela.

— Mais tu connais bien la raison, mon petit Rikuchi. Sourit lentement le Shinigami. C'est Kaimetsu, tu ne vois pas ? »

L'épée brillait d'une lueur étrange. Son interlocuteur n'en disait rien. Même si lui-même en connaissait parfaitement la raison, aucune expression particulière ne vint gagner son visage.

« — Plus on s'approche du Roi, et plus elle commence à se réveiller … tu sais … pour une fille, être éloignée si longtemps de son père n'est pas une bonne chose … »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE BETRAYAL**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « À la recherche d'un lieu de vacances sans danger »**

**Urahara Kisuke : **Bienvenue à la _Urahara's Travel Expedition _! Ici, nous organisons des voyages à bas prix !

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Ouais ! Hé, Kisuke, quel bas prix ? Je veux du fric moi.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Voyons, Yoruichi-san, nous ne pouvons pas nous payer la tête de nos clients !

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Hein ? Tu fais ça à longueur de journée pourtant …

_Un nombre important de clients arrive !_

_Quelques jours plus tard … _

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Hé fils de connard ! Rends-moi mon fric !

**Urahara Kisuke : **Ah bon ? Qu'y-a-t-il Grimmjow-san ? Vous n'avez pas profité de votre voyage à Tahiti ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Et ta mère elle en a profité ?! J'me disais bien que ton prix était bas, mais c'était juste parce que c'était la saison des cyclones, hein ?! J'ai failli crever sale merde ! Rends-moi mon fric !

**Urahara Kisuke **: Dommage pour vous, mais on ne rembourse pas les clients insatisfaits sur de pareils motifs ! C'était à vous de vérifier à quelle période de l'année vous vouliez partir faire du surf ! Haha !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Rembourse ma planche de surf au moins sale merde ! J'vais te buter ! J'vais te buter !

_Yoruichi Shihôin apparaît et utilise le Shunkô derrière la tête de Grimmjow, qui est mis K.O._

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Vite Kisuke, aide-moi à planquer le corps ! On utilisera du kidô pour le faire taire et tout oublier !

**Urahara Kisuke : **Oui, bien entendu !

_Plus tard … _

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Urahara Kisuke. Par ta faute j'ai subi un préjudice.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Quel est-il ?!

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **J'ai été attaqué par un Ours dans les montagnes.

**Orihime Inoue : **Mais Ulquiorra-kun, c'est toi qui as attaqué l'Ours …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Silence. Il m'avait défié du regard, es-tu donc aveugle, femme ?

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Oh, vous êtes partis en vacances ensembles ? C'est mignon.

**Orihime Inoue (gênée) : **Mais non, je ne voulais juste pas qu'Ulquiorra-kun fasse des catastrophes … ce qui est arrivé … à cause de son Cero, une avalanche s'est déclenchée …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Ridicule. Les avalanches sont des phénomènes tout à fait naturels. Il y avait de fortes chances mathématiques pour que cela se produise de nouveau. Tu es bête, femme.

**Orihime Inoue : **… Surtout si tu lances un Cero qui détruit le flanc d'une montagne …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu as été victime d'hallucination.

**Orihime Inoue : **…

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Mon nom de famille est largement mieux que le tien.

**Orihime Inoue : **…

**Urahara Kisuke : **Ne vous disputez donc pas ! Car je vais vous faire un cadeau spécial !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Un cadeau spécial pour moi. Femme ne le mérite pas.

**Orihime Inoue : **T'es méchant …

**Urahara Kisuke : **En exclusivité, vous allez savoir le titre du prochain chapitre ! _The Betrayal, _qui apparaîtra Mercredi !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Donne-moi mon argent.

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Kisuke. On n'a pas le choix.

**Urahara Kisuke : **En effet. Malheureusement.

_Yoruichi Shihôin déclenche soudainement un Shunkô et met Ulquiorra K.O. _

_Plus tard encore … _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hey, Urahara-san !

**Urahara Kisuke : **Oui, Kurosaki-san ? Vous avez préparé vos valises pour partir en Antarctique ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Nan, je vais annuler mon voyage.

**Urahara Kisuke : **P-Pardon ?! Mais pourquoi donc, Kurosaki-san ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bah, c'est pas contre vous, mais tous les mecs qui sont partis en vacances par votre « compagnie » sont revenus avec des problèmes quoi … Renji s'est fait attaquer par un requin blanc en Australie, Ishida a été emprisonné par une tribu bizarre en Amazonie, Rukia est portée disparue depuis l'éruption d'un volcan en Sicile, et on a perdu le contact avec Chad dans le désert du Sahara … donc j'ai pas trop envie de tenter ma chance.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Kurosaki-san, pourquoi partez-vous toujours dans des endroits dangereux ? Bon, c'est vrai que pour Kuchiki-san et Abarai-san, c'est un petit peu regrettable et inattendu, surtout pour Kuchiki-san, mais quand même … ! Si vous voulez éviter les ennuis … vous savez, un lieu de vacances très tranquille peut-être pris …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ah ouais, j'ai oublié de mentionner Byakuya qui était tranquillement sur un Yacht en mer quand une météorite est tombée juste à côté. **Urahara Kisuke : **Eh bien … c'est aussi inattendu !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Tu parles, rends-mon argent, j'annule ma demande.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Je suis désolé, Kurosaki-san mais … une fois que vous avez payé, c'est impossible de se rétracter !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Quoi ?!

**Urahara Kisuke : **Il faut lire notre règlement … et vous ne l'avez pas fait !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Jamais ! C'est de l'escroquerie !

**Urahara Kisuke (soupirant) : **Yoruichi-san ? Il y a encore de la place dans le garage ?


	113. The Betrayal

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Kyôraku Shunsui est sauvé de justesse par Hitsugaya et Taikai, mais Heisei leur annonce que son âme a été touchée par son pouvoir. La Cavalière finit par quitter les lieux, en se rendant compte du dénouement des combats des autres. _

_Pendant ce temps, au Rukongai, les Shinigamis restés se rendent compte que la Chambre des 46 a été éliminée : finalement, un groupe se rend vite compte que Sôsuke Aizen en est le responsable, en compagnie de ses nouveaux compagnons …_

_Enfin, Meikyû affronte Rikuchi Rôshin, qui prend rapidement le dessus. Le traître annonce pourtant que son Zanpakutô, Kaimetsu, s'éveille de plus en plus, en se rapprochant de son « Père » … le Roi des Esprits. _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXIII : THE BETRAYAL **_

**« — P**our une fille, être éloignée de son père si longtemps n'est une bonne chose … »

À ces quelques mots, les yeux de Rôshin se plissèrent sensiblement. Cet homme à la chevelure ébène connaissait donc la vérité. Un millénaire auparavant, celle-ci lui avait été délibérément cachée. Le silence constituait une réponse sans équivoque pour un Meikyû presque triomphant. Le Shinigami damné par le Diable esquissa un sourire satisfait, avant de frapper l'air de son épée ténébreuse.

« — Même si tu caches ta surprise, tu l'es bien, hein ? Affirma lentement le détenteur du sabre portant le nom de Kaimetsu. Mais je peux te comprendre, après tout …

— Silence. Rétorqua simplement son opposant, sa pression verdâtre s'exerçant avec une intensité toujours plus grande, dans les alentours. Je vais t'enterrer, toi et tes contradictions.

— Je me demandais à l'époque, pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas anéanti … le puzzle s'est depuis formé. Trop risqué, hein ? »

Cet insolent continuait son petit jeu de sarcasme. Dans quelques instants pourtant, il appartiendra à un temps révolu. Avec tout le pouvoir conféré par son lignage noble, Rôshin l'écraserait, tel un pauvre vermisseau ayant eu le malheur de se perdre. Même si les mots prononcés, avaient encore un écho, au fond de son esprit, de sa mémoire …

_Des siècles auparavant … _

_« — Père, puis-je vous parler ? _

— _Entre, Rikuchi. »_

_Dans ce qui servait de bureau principal, le Capitaine Kyôshô Rôshin demeurait confortablement assis sur un canapé. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, la terrible tempête ayant frappée le cœur même des Shinigamis avait cessé : la guerre civile littéralement, contre Meikyû. Le dénouement de cette dernière penchait dans le camp de l'ordre, celui des cinq autres membres de la Garde du Roi. Les victimes furent néanmoins nombreuses, et les destructions particulièrement conséquentes. _

_Le jeune fils de Kyôshô s'installa justement face à son paternel, qui le fixa d'un air sérieux. Quelques éclaircissements allaient devoir être offerts, cela paraissait clair. _

_« — Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Demanda le vieil homme._

— _Vous le savez probablement. Répondit calmement l'intéressé. Meikyû Mikomi. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas tué ? L'envoyer en Enfer, dans un monde que l'on connaît à peine … ce n'est pas forcément une idée que j'approuve, Père._

— _Il y a des choses que tu ne peux saisir. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire avec un Garde Royal. Comme tu le sais, chacun des membres d'élite est protégé par une Entité Divine. _

— _Vous voulez dire qu'en tuant Meikyû, nous tuerions aussi la Divinité ? Je ne comprends pas. Il y a eu de nombreux Gardes Royaux au cours des Temps, tous ont fini par mourir._

— _Ce cas est différent. Kaimetsu est un Zanpakutô particulier, très particulier._

— _Comment ça ?_

— _Écoute … il y a des choses que Meikyû lui-même ignorait. Tu sais que parmi toute la Garde Royale, seul l'un d'entre eux ne disposait pas d'un Bankai. Rien que cela est un signe. Comme tu seras mon successeur dans quelques années maintenant … il faut que tu saches la vérité. _

— … _Je vous écoute._

— _Contrairement aux autres Zanpakutô Divins, Kaimetsu n'est pas une manifestation du pouvoir de notre Roi. C'est aussi une Divinité … mais c'est surtout la fille du Roi des Esprits._

— _P-Pardon ?! S'estomaqua le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène. Sa fille ?! _

— _En effet. Les textes anciens sont en notre possession, et conte cette Légende. Je vais te le montrer. » _

_Après s'être levé, Kyôshô se dirigea lentement vers un meuble. Ouvrant l'un des tiroirs, il présenta rapidement aux yeux de son fils, un étrange coffre ancien noir, d'une taille relativement conséquente. Par sa texture, on devinait aisément qu'il s'agissait-là d'un artefact particulièrement ancien, datant de temps immémoriaux, bien loin encore avant cette époque-là. Le jeune Rikuchi Rôshin reçut alors trois étranges tablettes faite de roches anciennes, sur laquelle des écritures gravées se lisaient pourtant facilement. _

**« ****Scindé, **

**Le Monde n'existe que par eux. **

**Loué soit notre Roi, sur qui repose le Paradis. **

**Craint soit la Grande Déité des Enfers, vers laquelle retourneront les Âmes des Pécheurs. » **

_« — Cette première partie conte l'équilibre du Monde. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le monde que nous connaissons se base sur ce lien entre le Roi des Esprits et celui qui est appelé 'Diable', n'est-ce pas ?_

— _En effet. Mais cela ne m'avance pas beaucoup plus sur Kaimetsu._

— _Fais preuve de patience. Regarde la deuxième pierre. » _

**« Un jour, le monde trembla. Pendant fort longtemps.**

**Les cieux et la terre se déchirèrent, entre les lames célestes du Roi, et les sabres brûlant des Enfers. Les êtres divins chutèrent, dans un conflit millénaire. S'éleva alors parmi les cieux, dans sa dignité de Reine, Sakae. La fille unique de notre Seigneur, et de sa défunte épouse, aux pouvoirs transcendants. La paix fut actée, mais pendant un moment seulement. Tous la voyaient revenir, un jour encore, pour obscurcir les cieux. **_**'Attaquons, et exterminons-les, ou eux le feront.' **_**Proposa la future Reine. **_**'La Paix d'aujourd'hui nous coûtera la Guerre demain.' **_**Argua-t-elle. Mais notre Roi resta intangible. La Paix n'avait pas de prix. » **

_« — Cette Kaimetsu n'avait pas le même avis que notre Roi sur la question de la Guerre. Murmura Kyôshô, son œil ancien lisant les lignes en même temps que son fils le faisait. La troisième stèle est la plus importante. » _

**« Un jour, le feu de la Guerre éclata de nouveau. Ciel et Terre étaient condamnés à un affrontement permanent, le Destin jouait ainsi toujours avec les vies. La Grande Déesse Sakae, se détacha du régiment de notre Seigneur. **_**'Si vous n'osez pas prendre les décisions qu'il faut, mon Père … je les prendrai. Le Paradis tombe à cause de votre Paix à outrance.' **_**Clama-t-elle un jour.**

**Ressentant le chemin sinueux emprunté par sa fille, Notre Roi la mit en garde. Mais la rebelle n'écouta pas, et suivit ses propres sentiers. La première fissure au Paradis apparut. Sakae entraîna dans son sillage Maints troupes attachées à elle. Le sang coula à flots, comme jamais sur un champ de bataille. Sakae prit ainsi le nom de **_**'Kaimetsu' **_**auprès des armées adverses. Trempée dans le sang, elle retourna au Paradis. Là-bas, elle ne fut pas acceptée. Maudite par notre Roi pour avoir enfreint et bravé l'interdit, malgré ses nombreuses victoires sur le champ de bataille. Elle fut bannie du Paradis. **_**'Puisqu'à l'évidence, vous n'êtes plus capable de gouverner, alors le Paradis finira par tomber. Lorsque ce jour sera venu, je serai là. »**_

_Un grand vent suivit la lecture silencieuse du futur chef de la Garde Royal. Les mots sculptés à l'intérieur de ces pierres ne trouvaient pas forcément un sens immédiat dans l'esprit du jeune Shinigami. Et cela paraissait plutôt logique, tant ces derniers semblaient évanescents. _

_« — Toutes les pierres ne nous sont pas revenues. Affirma Kyôshô, en replaçant ces trésors à leur emplacement originel. Mais les traditions orales suffisent à véhiculer une idée simple, mon fils._

— _Quelle est-elle ?_

— _Beaucoup de nos Pères voyaient une chose : l'âme de Kaimetsu est dorénavant emprisonnée dans la lame portant son nom. Notre Roi voyait en elle une trop grande menace pour l'équilibre du monde. Or, ce sceau existe aussi directement à l'intérieur de tout élu. Elle est endormie à l'intérieur d'une âme, et un fragment de son pouvoir est utilisé. C'est pourquoi Meikyû ne dispose pas de Bankai. Il n'a jamais pu parler avec elle. Il est dit qu'un contact avec le Roi la sortirait de sa torpeur. Or, si l'un de nous, un membre de la Garde Royal venait à tuer Meikyû avec nos Zanpakutô Divins … _

— … _Cela pourrait la réveiller, car nos pouvoirs sont liés directement au Roi … Déclara le fils, en plissant le regard._

— _Et elle convoite le Trône. » _

Le sol trembla, alors que Meikyû s'élança de nouveau vers son adversaire, son sabre dans les mains. Rikuchi Röshin plissa immédiatement son regard, avant de lever sa main gauche, provoquant une envolée de plusieurs roches entourées par une lumière verte. Kaimetsu entra en collision avec ces derniers et les brisa sans réel problème, sous l'œil attentif de son adversaire. Ses pouvoirs commençaient déjà à augmenter … ? Peu importe.

« — Comment as-tu appris cela ? Souffla le chef de la Garde Royale.

— La vérité, tu veux dire ? Ricana légèrement l'ancien Shinigami, en évitant un autre rocher. Disons que j'ai parlé directement avec le Diable.

— Et quel a été ton pacte ?

— Faire tomber la tête du Roi. Sourit le renégat, en soulevant de nouveau Kaimetsu. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je t'éliminerai bien avant. »

Sans crier gare, l'homme au teint pâle provoqua une nouvelle vague de ténèbres directement vers le plus puissant des Shinigamis. Ce dernier la repoussa à l'aide de son épée, mais son adversaire avait déjà amorcé un deuxième mouvement. Son aura sombre continuait de prendre une ampleur plutôt inquiétante, même si Rôshin ne s'attendait pas forcément à quelque chose d'autre.

« — _Sanseiki no Yami : __**Hinkiryu**__._ »

La fameuse troisième ère des Ténèbres. Celle qui a mise Genryûsai Yamamoto hors-course depuis un long moment maintenant. Une spirale ténébreuse se concentra autour de la première âme damnée, avant que cette énergie malfaisante n'explose autour de lui, fusant dans toutes les directions. Le Capitaine Royal plaça son Zanpakutô directement en face de lui, à la verticale, avant d'y poser sa main sur la lame. L'aura verdoyante l'entourant fit de nouveau trembler les environs, quand bien même l'amas d'obscurité s'avançait avec toujours plus de vitesse dans sa direction.

« — _Kamikabe_. »

Relâchant son énergie, le vieil homme matérialisa immédiatement un mur gigantesque, translucide en face de lui …

Plus loin, quatre ombres continuaient à parcourir les environs, en ressentant tout le poids des combats peser sur leurs épaules : Kurosaki Isshin, Ishida Ryûken, Kurotsuchi Mayuri et Urahara Kisuke fusaient à vive allure à l'intérieur même des longs couloirs offerts par le Reiôkyu et les Palais. Sur leur route, de nombreux corps juchaient les sols, des gardes simples, massacrés visiblement par les âmes damnées. Mais ils ne pouvaient guère s'y attarder là-dessus … surtout que l'épicentre de cette guerre, le Palais du Roi, ne se trouvait guère plus loin dorénavant.

« — On approche ! Siffla un Isshin plutôt inquiet, en ressentant la libération du pouvoir du Capitaine Rôshin.

— C'est intéressant. Ricana Mayuri, en continuant également sa route. Mais il semblerait que nous ayons un comité d'accueil … »

Bien que le Capitaine de la Douzième Division soit le seul à trouver cela particulièrement amusant, le groupe entier fut bien forcé d'admettre que ce savant n'avait pas tort sur le coup : les deux Générales accompagnant jusqu'ici Meikyû, à savoir Kyôkutan et Noroi, leur barraient purement et simplement la route pour accéder à cet Enfer plus loin.

« — Bougez-vous ! Lança Isshin, en dégainant son Zanpakutô. »

L'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division concentra une forte aura bleuté autour de lui, tandis qu'aucune des deux concernées ne parurent particulièrement impressionnées par les gesticulations de leur adversaire.

« — _Getsuga Tenshô !_

— Encore ce coup ? S'enquit légèrement Kyôkutan, son Meikaitana libéré à la main. Ça devient lourd. »

Une lumière rougeoyante explosa du sabre de la blonde, pour venir trancher en deux l'attaque du Shinigami, tandis que ce dernier ouvrit largement la bouche en guise de surprise. Surtout qu'en même temps, le plafond au-dessus commençait à s'effondrer de façon plutôt inconvenante.

« — Tu es ridicule, Kurosaki. Siffla soudainement Ryûken, dans le dos du concerné.

— Bah vas-y toi !

— C'est ce que je vais faire. Urahara Kisuke et Kurotsuchi Mayuri, continuez devant.

— Entendu. Confirma simplement le blond, d'un air toujours bien marqué par les événements.

— Comment ça ? Tu me donnes des ordres ? S'indigna littéralement Mayuri, avant de se raviser de son propre chef. Quoique les choses paraissent bien plus intéressantes là-bas. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il va falloir déblayer la route … _Bankai …_ »

Dans une fumée toxique importante, Kyôkutan et Noroi sautèrent littéralement vers l'arrière afin d'éviter de se faire toucher et par conséquent empoisonner par une telle entreprise. Et quelques secondes furent suffisantes à la terrifiante chenille géante pour apparaître et ravager les environs.

« — _**Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô**_.

— Kyôkutan, tu t'en occupes ? Proposa la Générale aux cheveux argentés.

— Tss, tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? »

Néanmoins, la conversation entre les deux femmes fut brutalement stoppée … non pas par Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô ou même une des flèches Quincy de Ryûken, mais par des paroles.

« — Kurotsuchi ! Mec tu délires, enlève ton poison ! Brailla Isshin, en balayant l'air empoisonné se trouve juste devant lui et cherchant visiblement à le contaminer.

— Quel idiot de Shinigami. Vociféra Ryûken, en effectuant un salto arrière suivi d'une salve de flèches pour écarter cet air nauséabonde.

— Heu … Kurotsuchi-san …

— Oh, j'oubliais, des dommages collatéraux. Sourit largement le scientifique. Tant pis pour vous !

— P-Pardon ?! S'exclama un Isshin complètement ahuri par le comportement de son supposé allié.

— Je vois que tu n'as pas compris. J'ai dit : tant pis pour vous. »

Question coopération, il y avait déjà eu mieux, disons. Les deux âmes damnées échangèrent un regard entendu, avant que toutes deux ne décident de soulever leur sabre. Des flammes stoppèrent néanmoins cette entreprise : elles provenaient de l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division lui-même. Son énergie spirituelle augmentait, même si sa posture —main devant la bouche et le nez pour ne pas inhaler le poison— le rendait ridicule.

« — _Brûle, __**Engetsu **_! »

_Soul Society — Rukongai. _

Il s'en délectait. Cette tension dans l'air, ce choc à travers tous les regards, les mouvements, les mots ou même le silence. Il s'agissait-là d'un spectacle aussi divertissant qu'intéressant psychologiquement parlant. Confortablement installé sur son fauteuil, son menton soutenu nonchalamment par sa main, Aizen Sôsuke contemplait tout simplement la scène d'horreur se jouant droit devant son regard noisette. La petite troupe de Shinigamis, entourée par une horde de visages familiers mais désormais hostiles.

« — Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Grogna Kensei, en sortant son couteau, Tachikaze.

— Que vous allez tous mourir. Articula bien distinctement l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot. »

Une vague d'incompréhension gagna Rukia Kuchiki, lorsqu'Ichigo Kurosaki retira son voile ténébreux. Le Shinigami Remplaçant arborait son Bankai ordinaire après la restitution de ses pouvoirs par le Gotei 13. En réalité, il n'y avait rien de différent d'un point de vue de son apparence. Seul son regard ambre traduisait une nouveauté : il ne s'agissait pas de l'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Surtout pas lorsque le rouquin disparut en shunpô, pour apparaître juste à côté d'elle, et faire abattre son Tensa Zangetsu.

« — Ichi- »

La vice-Capitaine avait placé Sode no Shirayuki, toujours sous forme Asauchi, en opposition, mais avait effectué un beau vol plané une fois que les deux sabres étaient entrés en collision. La brunette traversa littéralement le mur et sortit de la demeure, sous l'assaut brutal de son ami.

« — Désolé. Martela-t-il, d'une voix froide. Y'a des choses plus importantes. »

Le rouquin sentit une ombre apparaître dans son dos, de façon assez brutale : Hisagi Shûhei abattit aussi soudainement son Zanpakutô qu'il venait d'arriver. Mais la vitesse de déplacement de l'hybride surpassait aisément celle du Lieutenant de la Neuvième Division. Un coup à l'eau, le sabre de Shûhei brisant simplement le sol avant que le jeune homme ne tourne la tête … rencontrant immédiatement les pupilles bleutées de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Un coup de pied violent lui fracassa la côte, repoussant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs plus loin, cassant une table et arrivant juste à côté du cadavre d'un membre des 46. Hisagi se redressa néanmoins assez rapidement pour rouler très rapidement sur le côté, et éviter le tranchant du sabre de Neliel Tu Odershvank, qui dévasta une partie des environs.

« — Putain c'est quoi votre problème ?! Grogna Kensei, en assistant à toute cette scène.

— Ne cherchez pas à les raisonner. Déclara tranquillement Aizen, qui ne prenait pas la peine de participer à la bataille. Survivez, simplement. »

Cet homme méritait bien de se faire matraquer une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais Kensei Muguruma ne pouvait guère se permettre de l'attaquer directement : apparaissant juste à côté de lui, Sado Yasutora décocha un violent coup de poing, libérant une forte lumière bleutée, fonçant directement sur le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, avant de placer son couteau en opposition : contre toute attente, l'attaque le fit légèrement reculer. Quel était ce délire ?!

Néanmoins, à la seconde suivante, Sado fut projeté très violemment à plusieurs mètres : un coup de pied lui avait heurté directement la tête, provenant d'une Mashirô Kuna particulièrement remontée.

« — Kensei ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On doit se replier !

— Ouais. Siffla ce dernier. Tout le monde, en dehors de ce traquenard ! »

Les déplacements rapides se multiplièrent, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Face à des adversaires comme Ichigo Kurosaki ou Grimmjow Jaggerjack, difficile de prétendre s'en sortir ici. La petite troupe du Gotei 13 s'échappa comme elle le pouvait.

Sonnée, en dehors, Rukia cherchait à reprendre ses esprits. Rapidement, elle se sentit soulevée : Rangiku Matsumoto, le visage empli d'une grande anxiété, d'une grande peur même, l'aidait à se redresser.

« — Dépêche-toi, Kuchiki !

— O-Oui. »

La jeune femme croisa les pupilles d'un ami. Renji Abarai, plus loin. Mais contrairement à Ichigo … celui-ci semblait encore différent. Des gouttes de sueur transpirant de son visage tendu, les yeux plissés, comme s'il luttait, souffrait actuellement. La Lieutenante n'avait néanmoins pas le temps de s'y intéresser bien plus longtemps : au-dessus d'elle, une lumière rougeoyante explosa depuis la main de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ce dernier venait de lancer un véritable Cero, détruisant une bonne partie des environs.

« — _Getsuga Tenshô._ »

Pire encore, Ichigo venait d'apparaître peu derrière les fuyards, et concentra une violente énergie au bout de son Zanpakutô. Ces types semblaient avoir sérieusement gagné en puissance, et cela n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon pour les Shinigamis ayant survécu au massacre du Seireitei. Une lumière noire et rouge explosa depuis l'épée, fonçant directement vers Kira Izuru, au regard terrifié par l'attaque.

« — _**Tekken Tachikaze **_! »

Une déflagration se produisit, lourde de poussière et de débris. Mais Kira, lui, n'avait finalement rien eu du tout. Le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division, Muguruma Kensei, avait déclenché son Bankai à temps pour empêcher le pire d'arriver au Lieutenant de la Troisième. Son coup de poing puissant avait suffi pour bloquer l'attaque du Shinigami au Bankai noir, mais pas pour en sortir indemne : des plaies diverses apparurent sur le corps du Vizard.

« — Bordel … ils sont devenus plus forts … Grommela le Capitaine, en serrant les dents. Qui vous contrôle ?!

— Mais personne, mon ami ! »

Et voilà un clown de service. Kyogi, Général du Mensonge, sauta depuis le toit en effectuant diverses acrobaties aériennes pour montrer son agilité, avant d'atterrir devant le supérieur de Shûhei Hisagi, en adressant au passage un large sourire.

« — T'es pas mort toi ?!

— Je vois que tu te souviens encore de moi. Déclara l'homme à la chevelure verte. Dans ce monde cruel où mes proches sont tombés peu à peu, je suis soulagé.

— Kyogi-sama ! Je suis encore là ! »

Effectuant les mêmes gestes aériens que son prédécesseur, Bonsai arriva à côté de son supérieur, la tête légèrement inclinée vers le bas, essayant faussement de se donner un air impressionnant. Ce qui ne fonctionna évidemment pas face au Capitaine de la Neuvième Division, qui en avait vu passer d'autres.

Étrangement, Kensei se fit une rapide réflexion : ces types-là ne semblaient pas totalement hypnotisés. Pour les âmes damnées, rien de vraiment étonnant, mais Ichigo avait parlé, tout à l'heure, et les expressions irritées du visage de Grimmjow Jaggerjack témoignaient que sa nature ne changeait guère … alors quoi ? Que s'était-il passé en bas ? Le groupe de Shinigamis se trouvait maintenant dans la ruelle, menant directement à cette demeure désormais ensanglantée. D'un côté, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Neliel, Sado, Kyogi et Bonsai. De l'autre, Kensei, Mashirô, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia et Rangiku. Une inégalité numérique, en comptant Aizen bien entendu, et Abarai Renji, demeuré aux côtés du plus grand des renégats de l'histoire.

« — Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il, Abarai-kun ? Tu me sembles bien hésitant, étrangement.

— L-La ferme ! Grommela le vice-Capitaine aux cheveux rouges.

— Voilà une façon bien inconvenante de parler à un de tes camarades. Rétorqua doucement, sans cacher son sarcasme, le brun.

— Me prends pas pour ton pote !

— C'est exact. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Alors tu ferais bien de te soucier du sort des tiens, si jamais tu venais à désobéir. »

Le Lieutenant de Byakuya Kuchiki ne trouvait pas les ressources morales pour répondre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir assister à un tel spectacle horripilant : ses propres camarades se frappant entre eux. Et il n'y avait aucun doute quant à l'issue d'une éventuelle bataille. L'écart de pouvoir s'avérait bien trop important pour que les troupes maintenant menées par Aizen puissent échouer.

« — Pourquoi … est-ce que tu lui obéis … ? Vociféra vivement le détenteur de Zabimaru.

— Encore une vaine discussion. Déclara lentement le Shinigami à la mèche rebelle. Occupe-toi plutôt d'aller éliminer tes camarades. Ce sera mieux pour les autres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Même si je n'en doute pas.

— J'laisserai pas un inconnu me briser. Siffla le vice-Capitaine en disparaissant, à l'aide d'un shunpô.

— C'est pourtant déjà fait. Lâcha le détenteur du Hogyôku, une fois esseulé. »

Sur ce qui servait de champ de bataille, le groupe mené par Kensei se trouvait à vivre une vie à reculons. Ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre à éliminer toute cette horde d'ennemis, même si moins nombreux qu'eux, en théorie. Surtout qu'une mêlée générale déclencherait inévitablement un sacré gros problème de visibilité, mettant directement le niveau intrinsèque de chaque Shinigami à rude épreuve. Et à cet égard-là, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'issue finale. Le puissant Vizard serra les poings de son Bankai.

« — On ne va pas vous laisser vous échapper. Siffla Kurosaki Ichigo, en plissant légèrement son regard.

— Et on peut savoir il vous est arrivé quoi ? T'as pas l'impression de te tromper de camp, là ?

— Pas du tout. Répondit le Shinigami Remplaçant, en pointant son Zanpakutô en face de son adversaire. Je vais faire tomber le Roi des Esprits. »

Mais avant même que Kensei ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, un nouveau mouvement rapide venait d'avoir lieu : Madarame Ikkaku libéra en un rien de temps son Shikai, Hôzukimaru, avant de foncer sur l'hybride. Le chauve frappa fort violemment avec sa lance, directement sur Ichigo. L'assaut s'avéra néanmoins infructueux : le rouquin stoppa le Zanpakutô adverse de sa main gauche, sous l'œil courroucé de son assaillant. Le jeune homme à la chevelure orangée baissa légèrement la tête.

« — Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre avec cette force, Ikkaku. Articula-t-il lentement.

— Bordel ! Tu vas te réveiller ou quoi ?! Grogna ce dernier. T'es complètement contrôlé, Ichigo !

— Je ne suis pas contrôlé. Affirma le détenteur de Tensa Zangetsu. J'ai jamais été aussi clair que maintenant, sur mes objectifs. »

Sous les yeux interloqués de tous ses anciens camarades, l'hybride fit exploser sa pression spirituelle. Plus que ça même, il commença à se métamorphoser, une aura orangée brûlante, ponctuée de quelques éclairs noirs se formant autour de lui. Les pierres sur le sol commencèrent à se détacher du sol, lévitant dans les cieux obscurcis de la Soul Society. Ikkaku eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul : un étrange masque, ressemblant à celui d'un Hollow, se forma sur la partie droite de sa tête, une corne symbolisant au passage cette nouvelle forme, en même temps que ses yeux devenus rouges ne le déshumanisent encore davantage.

« — Pff, arrête de frimer. S'agaça plus loin Grimmjow, les mains dans ses poches. Bute-les ou je m'en occupe moi-même.

— Ferme-la, Grimmjow. Déclara calmement Ichigo, de sa voix devenue floue, comme lorsqu'il portait son masque de Hollow. Je vais en finir moi-même avec eux. »

Un peu en retrait, Rukia plissa son regard. Cette sensation étrange de ne pas savoir exactement avec qui elle avait à faire la dérangeait très clairement. Cette situation échappait totalement au contrôle des officiers. Que fallait-il faire ? Se replier à la Quatrième Division engendrerait davantage de victimes encore, puisque les personnes non-impliquées pour le moment seront très certainement mises en danger. Sans compter les blessés inaptes au combat. Le Capitaine Muguruma s'en rendait probablement compte, d'où le fait qu'il n'ait pas donné l'ordre de se replier là-bas. Mais fuir tout simplement paraissait difficile à appliquer, la vitesse de certains des ennemis dépassant largement celle d'un vice-Capitaine classique.

« — Ichigo ! S'écria Rukia, d'une voix presque suppliante. Explique-toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes ça ?! »

Mais la Kuchiki ne reçut pas la moindre réponse audible. Au contraire même : Sado Yasutora apparut soudainement face à elle, son bras déjà transformé et prêt à s'abattre sur la Shinigami. Le mexicain frappa fort, très rapidement. Chad se stoppa néanmoins brusquement : l'assaut avait été stoppé, par Kensei. Le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division venait de se positionner entre le métis et la brunette qui servait de cible, sa main gauche ayant attrapé le poing du Fullbringer. Le sol s'agita légèrement, sous le coup.

« — Les gars. Articula lentement le Capitaine aux manches courtes. On n'a pas le choix. Va falloir évacuer ceux qui doivent le faire. D'autres vont devoir les retenir. Et pour ça … frappez fort. »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, le Vizard expédia un poing d'une grande violence dans le ventre de l'ami de Kurosaki Ichigo, ce dernier crachant une certaine dose de sang avant de s'envoler à une distance particulièrement éloignée, vers une autre ruelle.

« — Capitaine Muguruma ! S'exclama Rukia Kuchiki. Ce sont nos amis … !

— Plus maintenant ! »

Les mots sonnaient forts. Mais la noble ne pouvait pas tellement le nier. D'autant plus qu'Ichigo lui-même balaya en un coup, Yumichika Ayasagewa et Ikkaku Madarame, ces derniers s'écrasant à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, dans une petite mare de sang, avant que le rouquin ne fonce directement sur Kensei, celui-ci l'attendant d'un pied ferme. Le Shinigami Remplaçant disparut soudainement du champ de vision de son adversaire, qui ne parvenait absolument pas à suivre les déplacements rapides de son adversaire d'un simple regard. Et le sang versé sur ses côtés témoignaient bien de cela. Une lumière rougeoyante explosa quelques instants plus tard, faisant voler le Vizard plus loin, malgré sa tentative de blocage, les deux bras positionnés devant son visage.

Les autres ne demeurèrent pas non plus immobiles : Neliel Tu Oderschvank utilisa un sonido pour disparaître en un rien de temps, juste à côté de Kira Izuru. Le blond écarquilla vivement les yeux, avant de chercher à attaquer directement l'Arrancar, d'un coup vif de Wabisuke. L'effet ne prit pas, Neliel évitant sans grande peine l'attaque, et un violent coup de genou fit plier le Shinigami, avant qu'un second ne le plaque directement face contre sol.

Hisagi et Rangiku ne tardèrent pas à se faire prendre à parti par Kyogi et son bras-droit, les deux Lieutenants se montrant rapidement incapables de réagir convenablement face à ces adversaires.

Rukia assista, totalement impuissante à ce cauchemar en pleine marche. Comment réagir ?! Les ennemis étaient nombreux, et une partie d'entre eux faisaient partie du cercle de ses proches camarades … ! Alors … comment ?!

« — Rukia. »

La vice-Capitaine sursauta, et s'apprêta à faire abattre Sode no Shirayuki sur son nouveau locuteur. Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se ravisa, lorsque son regard améthyste croisa celui de son vieil ami du Rukongai, Abarai Renji. Et le vice-Capitaine aux cheveux rouges arborait une mine plus que désolée. Comment interpréter la situation dans de telles circonstances ?! La vice-Capitaine de Jushirô Ukitake s'apprêtait très sérieusement à sombrer dans la folie.

« — Explique-moi ce-

— On n'a pas le temps. Murmura le jeune homme, coupant son amie au passage. Écoute-moi, ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal. C'est de ma faute, mais je ne peux pas te l'expliquer tout de suite. Je … risque d'y passer … alors …

— Renji … Martela simplement la voix de son interlocutrice, complètement hébétée par les mots de son ami. »

Lui au moins, ne semblait pas sous cette étrange hypnose. Mais l'enchaînement de questions dans sa tête fut balayé par les dernières paroles de son camarade. Comment ça … il _« risquait d'y passer » _… ? Le vice-Capitaine aux cheveux rouges ferma lentement les paupières, et serra les dents. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser passer une telle chose … il devait …

« — Si vous manquez vos leçons, il n'y a qu'un seul choix : les rattrapages. _Bankai. _Souffla soudainement une voix. _**Kinshara Butôdan.**_ »

L'attention des belligérants se porta soudainement sur le dernier venu : Rose Ôtoribashi. Le regard particulièrement lourd sur ses pensées vis-à-vis de la situation, le Capitaine de la Troisième Division ne se trouvait d'ailleurs pas seul, puisqu'il demeurait accompagné du bras-droit de Kisuke Urahara, Tessai.

« — 1er acte : _**Sea Drift.**_ »

À la seconde suivante, absolument tous les traîtres supposés se trouvaient englués dans un tourbillon aquatique, chacun adapté à leur taille. Abarai Renji y compris. Néanmoins, l'effet du Bankai de Rose ne semblait guère fonctionner de la même façon sur tout le monde : ou plutôt, Ichigo Kurosaki demeurait étrangement immobile, quand bien même l'eau semblait prête à l'asphyxier définitivement. Les yeux du Capitaine aux cheveux blonds se plissèrent légèrement. Dans ce cas-là, il suffisait de passer aux choses supérieures, n'est-ce pas ?

« — 1er acte, 2ème partie : _**Sea Tempest.**_

— Tout le monde ! Hurla la voix de Tessai. Regroupez-vous ici ! Il faut quitter cet endroit ! »

_Soul Society — Seireitei. _

L'absence, le vide, les flammes … toutes ces notions pouvaient caractériser efficacement cet endroit. Il n'y avait plus une seule âme vivante qui peuplait encore ce lieu qui fut jadis le havre de paix de tous les Shinigamis. À ce moment précis, des cadavres s'éparpillaient, à peine reconnaissables. L'odeur de la mort se mêlait à celle du feu de la destruction. Pas de trace non plus des âmes damnées, ou même des volontés de l'Enfer. Le Seireitei s'apparentait dorénavant, à un simple cimetière géant.

« — J'aimerai bien dire que ça me fait plaisir de revenir ici, mais en fait c'est pas trop l'cas. Ricana bêtement la voix joviale de Gin Ichimaru. Et toi ? T'es contente ?

— Pas particulièrement. »

Ketsurui Ryûketsu et l'ancien Capitaine de la Troisième Division, se trouvaient maintenant au milieu d'un décor bien lugubre. Pourtant, de l'agitation se faisait clairement ressentir, non loin de là. Conservant son sourire jovial et hypocrite, l'albinos tourna doucement son visage en direction de ce que sa perception lui permettait de ressentir.

« — Il y a un combat là-bas. Déclara-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

— En effet.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai porter cet horrible voile noir ? Il ne me correspond pas du tout.

— Il dissimule ton énergie spirituelle. Rétorqua mécaniquement la femme aux cheveux pourpres.

— Et toi alors ? Ne me dis pas que ton énergie spirituelle dépasse ma conscience ou sinon …

— Mon écharpe a le même rôle.

— Et tu pouvais pas me donner autre chose ? Genre un gant, des lunettes, un slip … »

Devant les propos complètement inutiles tenus par son bruyant coéquipier, l'âme damnée ne répondit rien, et plongea simplement dans ses pensées. D'ici, ils pouvaient effectivement ressentir un combat. Mais sans qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, celui-ci mettait visiblement aux prises des anciens alliés. Les troupes _« enlevées » _par le Diable, et notamment Ichigo Kurosaki …

« — Booon ! S'étira lentement Gin, en se craquant la tête. On applique notre plan, hein ?

— Oui.

— Tu pourrais être moins froide avec moi, ça va être long sinon …

— Non.

— J'aurai essayé. Tant pis pour toi. Enfin … allons-y … »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE PATH OF AWAKENING**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Kamikabe : **Mur Divin.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Un touriste étranger inquiet par ce qu'il voit »**

_Un jour …_

**Krillin : **Mmmh. Je me suis trompé de monde ? Je devrais essayer de retrouver les autres …

**Ikkaku Madarame : **Toi ! Comment oses-tu me copier ma coupe de cheveux ?!

**Krillin : **Hein ? Comment ? Mais tu n'en as pas de …

**Ikkaku Madarame : **PAS DE CHEVEUX ?! Tu me prends pour un chauve, c'est ça ?! Tu crois que j'suis toi ou quoi ?

**Krillin : **Eh bien …

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Silence, Madarame Ikkaku ! Bienvenu, Krillin-san.

_Tout le monde est choqué._

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Krillin ? C'est pas le personnage inutile de Dragon Ball Z par exemple ?

**Renji Abarai : **Et alors ? Tu crois que Sado est important ou quoi ?

**Sado Yasutora :** … Je vois.

**Renji Abarai : **'Fin, je veux dire que si t'es important, mais bon …

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Taisez-vous ! J'ai personnellement invité Krillin-san pour que nos deux mondes puissent se croiser et établir une paix durable dans l'Univers. Vous allez donc lui présenter notre monde.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Et voilà, encore une fois c'est n'importe quoi. Quoique … si je peux remplacer Hyôrinmaru par Shenron, je devrais obtenir tous les cadeaux de l'univers …

_Plus tard … _

**Urahara Kisuke : **Woooah ! Bienvenue au Seireitei, Krillin-san !

**Krillin : **Merci. Je crois.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Au Seireitei, vous pouvez voir des choses extraordinaires mon ami ! Par exemple, à la Première Division, celle du Capitaine-Commandant, vous pouvez régulièrement assister à des scènes d'injustice incroyables !

**Krillin : **…

**Urahara Kisuke : **Le Capitaine-Commandant utilise son Zanpakutô pour brûler tout ce qui ne lui obéit pas.

**Krillin : **C'est quoi un Zanpakutô ?

**Urahara Kisuke :** Oh, oui, c'est vrai, vous ne connaissez pas ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est un procédé tout à fait logique qui consiste à placer l'âme d'un esprit perdu ayant des pouvoirs surnaturels dans une épée classique, qui une fois habitée de ce pouvoir, change dès que son utilisateur souhaite l'activer dans un Shikai ou même un Bankai, avec des formules de libération, allant même jusqu'à faire apparaître des monstres comme Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô, qui est celui du Capitaine Kurotsuchi ! C'est un nourrisson géant qui a le corps d'une chenille ! Voilà, c'était un exemple tout à fait classique et compréhensible, n'est-ce pas ?

**Krillin : **… J'ai pas tout compris.

**Urahara Kisuke : **Mais ne vous en faîtes pas ! Ici nous sommes à la Soul Society, le monde des esprits ! Ici en fait vivent les âmes des défunts qui ont péri sur terre sans possibilité d'avoir vu leurs âmes purifiées par les Zanpakutô, parce que les Zanpakutô purifient en réalité !

**Krillin : **Mais … ça n'a aucun sens …

**Urahara Kisuke : **Bien sûr que si ! D'ailleurs pour ceux qui ne sont pas purifiés, ils finissent par se transformer en monstre nommés Hollows ! Certains enlèvent leurs masques et deviennent même des Arrancars ! Les Hollows sont les pires ennemis des Shinigamis même s'ils sont souvent très médiocres ! Les Arrancars sont des Hollows et des Shinigamis créés souvent d'expériences illégales !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Urahara-san, je crois que c'est de plus en plus le bordel dans vos explications. En fait plus important, il est vraiment si fort Sangoku ? Plus que Saitama ? Il paraît que Saitama de _One-Punch Man _bat tout le monde alors …

**Krillin : **Sangoku est le plus fort !

**Urahara Kisuke : **Mais peu importe mes mais, parlons plutôt d'un autre aspect merveilleux dans le monde de _Bleach, _puisqu'il existe aussi des humains avec des supers pouvoirs qui leur permettent de voir les Hollows, qui eux sont invisibles aux yeux des humains normaux, et certains humains ont même développé assez de pouvoir pour s'en servir contre les Hollows ! C'est le cas du clan des Quincy, mais ils n'avaient pas de Zanpakutô pour purifier les Hollows, donc sans purification lors d'une attaque, l'équilibre du monde spirituel sur lequel repose aussi celui du monde réel, avec le Roi des Esprits comme point ultime, alors cela devient problématique ! C'est pourquoi nous avons effectué un bon génocide il y a quelques siècles pour exterminer les Quincy ! Mais apparemment, dans un univers parallèle, un certain Yhwach a en fait survécu pour essayer de détruire la Soul Society et …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Le prochain chapitre se nommera _The Path Of Awakening. _Mais pitié, Urahara-san, taisez-vous.

**Krillin (essoufflé) :** … Je dirai que c'est un … très bon monde … à mes amis … mais laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plaît …

**Soi Fon : **Toi ! Quelle est ta relation avec Yoruichi-sama ?! Fais attention à ta réponse, car je pourrais revenir du monde des morts pour t'éliminer !

**Krillin : **Quoi ? Mais on n'y est pas déjà dans le monde des morts ?

**Urahara Kisuke : **Mais bien sûr que si ! Sauf que dans _Bleach, _les morts peuvent encore être tués !

**Soi Fon : **RÉPOND !

**Krillin : **Connais pas …

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Que penses-tu des œuvres artistiques de notre monde ? N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

**Krillin : **Heu …

**Unohana Retsu : **Eh bien, je suis morte. Ce n'est pas très grave.

**Krillin : **…

**Hirako Shinji : **Yo. J'ai pas l'habitude de me mêler des affaires de Shinigamis, mais avec un combat aussi près de chez moi, y'avait pas moyen d'ignorer l'truc.

**Krillin : **?

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Ne t'approche pas de Rukia, paysan.

**Krillin : **Hein … ?

**Komamura Sajin : **Grr …

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **Y'a-t-il de belles demoiselles dans votre monde ? Ici, ma Nanao-chan ne souhaite pas me faire du bouche à bouche alors que j'en aurais bien besoin …

**Kensei Muguruma : **Tch.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Hé, tu joues avec quelle toupie dans ton monde ? Rapporte-moi en une qui me permettrait de battre _Black Dranzer, _ok ?

**Krillin : **Eh ça …

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **HAHAHAHAHA ! T'es fort toi ?! VIENS TE BATTRE !

_Krillin est extrêmement terrifié et prend la fuite mais se heurte à quelqu'un d'autre._

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **Oh ? Un nouveau cobaye pour tester mes sérums destructeurs de particules provenant de l'Enfer ?

_Krillin prend la fuite, en pleurs, avant de croiser un dernier regard._

**Ourson de Yamamoto (voix sombre de psychopathe) : **Tu es bien mal tombé, mon gars …


	114. The Path Of Awakening

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__La bataille entre Meikyû et Rôshin continue. Le Shinigami le plus puissant se rend compte que son adversaire connaît la vérité à propos de Kaimetsu, fille du Roi des Esprits. Si Meikyû venait à être tué par un Garde Royal, la Déesse s'éveillerait … pour autant, Rôshin continue le combat._

_Pendant ce temps, le groupe d'Urahara est intercepté par Kyôkutan et Noroi, s'en suit alors une mêlée confuse au bout de laquelle Isshin libère son Shikai. _

_Au Rukongai, les choses tournent mal étant donné que les Shinigamis se font écraser, l'apparition de Tessai étant peut-être salvatrice … _

_Et au Seireitei, Gin Ichimaru et Ketsurui Ryûketsu apparaissent dans un lieu abandonné par la vie … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXIV : THE PATH OF AWAKENING**_

**S**_oul Society — Rukongai. _

Un tourbillon d'eau, des vagues … Abarai Renji naviguait actuellement en plein délire. À peine le Capitaine Ôtoribashi avait-il activé les facultés spéciales de son Bankai que le Lieutenant aux cheveux rouges se sentait comme transporté, et secoué ailleurs. Par ailleurs, Renji se fit une rapide remarque mentale sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu ledit Bankai, mais chassa rapidement toutes ces pensées futiles de son esprit. En le voyant ainsi balloté dans tous les sens, émettant des gémissements de douleur.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack esquissa un air plutôt grincheux et dubitatif. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui lui arrivait, tout comme les nombreuses autres personnes happées dans le _Sea Tempest _de Rose Ôtoribashi. Rapidement, Tessai avait fait signe à ses partenaires de venir le rejoindre. Probablement pour _« disparaître » _de nouveau. Rose maintenait fermement sa dernière attaque, mais nota très distinctement que de nouveau, les pupilles rougeoyantes de Kurosaki Ichigo transparaissaient à travers l'illusion aquatique. Comment … ?

Pendant ce temps, Kira, Hisagi, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Mashirô et Kensei en avaient profité pour rejoindre le duo nouvellement formé.

Légèrement placé en avant, le Capitaine de la Troisième Division constatait simplement les effets de son Bankai, et accentuait quelques mouvements dans le but de gêner encore plus la progression ennemie. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : le Vizard aux cheveux blonds ne pourrait pas les atteindre très sérieusement de cette façon, d'autant plus qu'il y avait un nombre d'ennemis assez conséquent cette fois-ci. Une explosion rougeâtre lui fit d'ailleurs directement plisser le regard : Ichigo Kurosaki, dans sa forme monstrueuse, bien évidemment. Un coup d'épée venait de briser littéralement une bonne partie du sol, ainsi que l'eau l'entourant.

« — Il a détruit mon illusion avec de l'énergie pure … ? Murmura le supérieur de Kira Izuru, d'une voix quelque peu surprise. »

Le Shinigami à la chevelure orange frappa de nouveau l'air de son Zanpakutô, provoquant quelques remous dans l'atmosphère. Aucun doute là-dessus, Ichigo avait gagné un pouvoir plus qu'impressionnant depuis la dernière fois qu'Ôtoribashi l'avait vu. Mais imaginer une telle différence … le Capitaine ne s'y attendait tout simplement pas.

Tensa Zangetsu se souleva de nouveau, et immédiatement un rayon rougeoyant fusa à toute allure, pour chercher à atteindre les nombreux Shinigamis regroupés dans une seule zone.

« — Maintenant, Tessai ! On se tire ! Grogna un Kensei portant quelques stigmates de son court affrontement précédent. »

L'attaque de l'hybride aux yeux rouges échoua, anéantissant seulement une partie des environs. La lumière bleutée engloutit tous les concernés, leur offrant un nouveau répit. De toute évidence, la totalité des membres de l'ancien Gotei 13 venait de quitter les lieux : il n'y avait plus de trace non plus de la Quatrième Division, téléportée dans le Rukongai précédemment. Mais rien de bien difficile à retrouver, par un simple procédé de concentration, après tout …

Quelques pas attirèrent l'attention du nouveau groupe. Aizen Sôsuke, une main dans la poche, s'avança. Sonné, Sado Yasutora semblait avoir du mal à se redresser, mais personne ne lui proposa de toute façon la moindre aide. Neliel Tu Oderschvank et Grimmjow Jaggerjack se portaient relativement bien, en dépit du Kinshira Butôdan de Rose, tout comme Kyogi et Ichigo. Bonsai et Renji en revanche, semblaient avoir davantage soufferts. Et c'est justement vers ce dernier que l'homme à la chevelure brune s'avança silencieusement. Le vice-Capitaine de Byakuya se trouvait encore à terre, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

« — Eh bien dis-moi, Abarai-kun. Ton comportement laisse à désirer et nécessite probablement quelques corrections.

— Qu'est-ce … que … tu veux ? Articula son interlocuteur. »

Comme signe de réponse, le détenteur de Kyôka Suigetsu … frappa, tout simplement. Du sang coula depuis la hanche du Shinigami aux cheveux rouges, après une rapide touche du Zanpakutô. Obtenant de ce geste un râle de douleur étouffé, Aizen se laissa aller à un petit sourire satisfait, jetant immédiatement son regard en direction des autres membres de cette étrange coalition.

« — Cet homme a tenté de négocier ou d'aider l'ennemi. Annonça l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Par conséquent, il vous a tous mis en danger de mort, comprenez-vous ? Je vous propose donc de le châtier, comme _'Sa Majesté' _nous l'a ordonné. Un coup pour chacun d'entre vous. Ce n'est pas une tâche insurmontable, n'est-ce pas … ?

— Je n'aime pas ce genre de procédés. Déclara Kyogi, en haussant les épaules. D'autant plus que je ne te considère pas comme un allié fiable, Aizen Sôsuke … il y a encore une heure, j'étais prêt à t'éliminer.

— Mais les temps changent, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit calmement son interlocuteur. Par exemple … ton fidèle subordonné, Bonsai si je ne m'abuse … ne doit la vie qu'à la bonne volonté du Diable. Un seul acte de désobéissance et tu pourrais bien le regretter.

— En effet. C'est pourquoi je décide de suivre mon instinct de survie. »

En disant ces mots, l'âme damnée infligea un violent coup de pied derrière l'arrière du crâne de Renji Abarai, dont le visage s'écrasa violemment sur le sol, s'ornant de multiples blessures, mineures pour le moment. Bonsai arriva et imita ensuite son supérieur hiérarchique, en fracassant la cheville du vice-Capitaine, arrachant toujours plus de souffrance au Lieutenant.

Sans grande conviction, Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'approcha à son tour, et l'empoigna par le col.

« — Pff. T'as une putain de tête de tapette. »

Un violent coup de poing lui abima encore davantage le visage, du sang coulant depuis son nez, sans que le Shinigami ne puisse réagir d'une quelconque façon. Ainsi, il se faisait malmener, maltraiter. Sans avoir la force, le courage de répliquer. S'il osait entreprendre quoi que ce soit de mal interprété … alors les conséquences pourraient s'avérer particulièrement désastreuses. Et … après toutes les erreurs du passé … il ne pouvait pas en arriver là.

Quelques secondes de répit lui permirent d'entendre les pas lents de Neliel Tu Oderschvank arriver dans sa direction : l'Arrancar lui lança un regard neutre. S'il y avait bien une personne qui semblait avoir été bien changée mentalement, il s'agissait probablement de la femme aux cheveux verts. La concernée écrasa littéralement le ventre du Shinigami, dans un mouvement particulièrement violent, enfonçant presque le jeune homme dans la terre, avant de s'en détourner, visiblement lassée par un spectacle aussi peu captivant. Quelques secondes encore passèrent, avant que Renji ne puisse trouver les ressources nécessaires afin de se redresser. Haletant, il croisa lentement du regard, un Sado Yasutora également peu bavard. Ce dernier ne prévint pourtant pas avant de foncer à vive allure dans sa direction, et d'adresser un violent coup de poing sur le genou gauche de son supposé ami. Gémissant toujours plus de douleur, le vice-Capitaine chuta, un genou à terre. Avant de relever la tête, pour assister à l'arrivée du dernier membre : Ichigo.

« — Tu fais peine à voir, Renji. Siffla d'un air glacial, le rouquin, de sa voix brisée. »

En guise de représailles, le rouquin adressa un véritable coup de Zanpakutô, arrachant un véritable cri de douleur à son vieil ami, ensanglantant sérieusement l'autre hanche. Du sang coula abondamment, tandis que le Shinigami Remplaçant s'éloigna lentement de celui qui fut visiblement dans une autre vie, l'un de ses proches amis.

« — Eh bien, ce sont des actions intéressantes. Sourit lentement Aizen, en observant cet amas de personnes totalement changées ou presque. Mais allons donc éliminer le Gotei 13, il ne se trouve pas très loin. »

_Dimension Royale — Palais du Roi. _

« — _Kamikabe._ »

La grande muraille translucide pouvait-elle servir à repousser la Troisième Ère des Ténèbres, celle qui avait réussi à traverser le Taigôshi de Genryûsai Yamamoto ? Les paris demeuraient ouverts, tandis que les ombres gagnaient de plus en plus de terrain en direction du chef de la Garde Royal.

Le moment fatidique finit par arriver. Les yeux ébène de Meikyû se plissèrent doucement, en constatant que non, sa terrible vague de ténèbres ne passait pas à travers le Kamikabe. Ou plutôt, il commençait à entrer à l'intérieur, sans le traverser.

« — C'est plutôt intéressant. Déclara l'ancien Garde Royal. Alors cette technique absorbe mon coup … cela signifie que mon Hinkiryu ne peut pas la traverser.

— Exact. Tu l'as peut-être déjà croisée, qui sait. Souffla Rikuchi Röshin en faisant croître sa pression spirituelle.

— Ça commence à remonter loin quand même. Sourit l'homme à la chevelure noire, en disparaissant à l'aide d'un shunpô pour apparaître derrière son opposant. »

Immédiatement, Kaimetsu s'abattit fort violemment. Un choc aigu témoigna de la collision entre les deux Zanpakutô, mais Rôshin ne recula pas d'un centimètre, ce qui fit légèrement tiquer son adversaire. Le vieil homme lança une réplique directe, expédiant son adversaire à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ce mouvement de recul fut néanmoins brutalement stoppé : Meikyû lui-même ressentit de nombreuses lianes sortir du sol pour l'emprisonner totalement. Rôshin se tourna lentement dans sa direction, son regard traduisant très clairement la volonté de tuer son ancien supérieur hiérarchique.

« — Tu sembles être bien déterminé à me tuer. Sourit lentement l'homme enfermé. Tu n'ignores pourtant pas ce qui risque d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu penses que je suis effrayé ? Tonna le chef de la Garde Royale, en avançant de quelques pas. Mon père Kyôshô a fait une erreur. Le seul moyen de gagner une paix durable est de te tuer.

— Ce sera pourtant le retour de la plus sanglante des guerres, non ?

— Exactement. Il faut en finir avec la Déesse de la Destruction elle-même pour que le monde soit enfin en paix. Et c'est ce que je compte faire.

— Quel comportement confiant.

— Fais-moi confiance. Cette arrogance qui est tienne disparaîtra bientôt. _Rasenganseki. _»

Une spirale de rochers apparut aux côtés du Capitaine, avant que tous ces projectiles en puissance ne fusent à toute allure vers l'homme qui avait causé tant de maux à la Soul Society depuis sa naissance. Le premier impact fit couler une dose importante de sang, en plein ventre.

_Un battement de cœur. Touché de la sorte par Rikuchi Röshin … j'ai très distinctement entendu … un battement de cœur. Pas le mien … non …_

Un sourire étira doucement les lèvres du traître, tandis que des dizaines d'autres rochers approchaient. Une aura ténébreuse explosa depuis le corps de Meikyû, sous l'œil attentif de son adversaire. Encore une fois, le pouvoir de cet homme semblait avoir augmenté … ? Assez en tout cas, pour se défaire des liens lancés par Rôshin. Un shunpô permis ensuite au détenteur de Kaimetsu d'apparaître, à quelques mètres sur le côté du Shinigami le plus puissant, ce dernier le suivant doucement du coin de l'œil.

« — Eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps de faire une mise à jour, tu ne crois pas ?

— Parle tant que tu le voudras. Tonna son interlocuteur. Tu n'en auras bientôt plus l'occasion.

— Je n'en serai pas si sûr, à ta place … _Shoki Seiki no Yami : __**Chimetsame**__._ »

La Première Ère des Ténèbres. Avec tout le déferlement de pouvoir lié à l'affrontement entre les Gardes Royaux et les Cavaliers du Diable, le ciel sombre de Meikyû avaient été sérieusement secoués. Il fallait remettre ça en vigueur, après tout. Tandis que Rôshin leva le regard, des dizaines et des dizaines de projectiles ténébreux chutèrent dans le Reiôkyu, détruisant une fois de plus le paysage. Et le pouvoir du traître continuait de s'accroître. Cela ne lui disait vraiment qui vaille, à ce moment-là. En tant que protecteur du Roi des Esprits … il devait faire vite, et mettre un terme à l'existence de ce mécréant.

L'aura ténébreuse autour de Meikyû semblait plus puissante que jamais. Ses yeux sombres se levèrent lentement, avant que le jeune homme ne disparaisse dans le dos de son adversaire, à une vitesse plus élevée qu'à l'accoutumée. Rôshin se retourna de nouveau, ayant bien su lire, malgré tout, les mouvements de son adversaire. Les deux lames se rencontrèrent de nouveau dans un choc brutal, ne tournant à l'avantage d'aucun Shinigami : Rikuchi Rôshin plissa son regard. Il ne parvenait cette fois-ci plus à le balayer aussi facilement. Au bout de quelques instants néanmoins, Rôshin prit le dessus sur son adversaire, et le força à reculer, sans que ce dernier ne soit particulièrement inquiet néanmoins. Un mouvement plus violent encore projeta la première des âmes damnées en direction de la sortie. Mais le traître se rééquilibra, et évita de justesse de nouvelles lianes qui jaillirent du sol dans le but de le capturer. Le Shinigami au service du Roi leva son Zanpakutô, provoquant de nouveau un séisme. Son aura croissante signalait clairement à Meikyû que cet homme préparait de nouveau un coup puissant : et lorsqu'un vortex étrange et puissant se forma au bout de sa lame, les quelques doutes se dissipèrent.

« — _Inseikô._

— Ah … je m'en souviens. »

De ce vortex, une météorite luisant d'une aura verte pure fusa à toute allure vers le Shinigami aux cheveux ébène. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à entreprendre une vive réaction :

« — _Saido Seiki no Yami : __**Kuryomu.**_ »

Le sombre rayon des ténèbres fonça. Rôshin nota directement la différence plutôt impressionnante avec celui lancé précédemment … l'impact entre les deux techniques fit trembler le Palais tout entier, soulevant un épais voile de fumée au passage. Une déflagration violente l'avait précédé, repoussant encore Meikyû plus loin derrière, laissant des traces de sang fumantes dans son passage. Une main se posa soudainement sur l'épaule du renégat, tandis qu'il écarquilla vivement les yeux : Rikuchi Rôshin se trouvait juste dans son dos, et le projeta violemment droit sur le sol, contre lequel le traître s'écrasa. Histoire d'en finir, le Capitaine de la Terre souleva son Zanpakutô, dans le but de l'écraser directement sur son adversaire : Meikyû se retourna instantanément pour parer cette attaque violente. Le choc aigu des deux lames s'affrontant vibra littéralement à l'intérieur de son corps : rien que par ce coup, il pouvait ressentir toute la puissance du chef de la Garde Royale. Néanmoins, le renégat dû rapidement changer son fusil d'épaule : et pour cause, le sol autour de lui commençait à s'effriter, lui servant presque de tombe.

« — Je ne serai pas vaincu aussi facilement … »

Une violente explosion ténébreuse détruisit tout le périmètre, repoussant à quelques mètres Rikuchi Rôshin. Le plus puissant des Shinigamis se rééquilibra convenablement, tandis que son adversaire avait déjà reprit correctement sa place, ses deux mains tenant correctement son Zanpakutô Divin.

« — Désolé, tu ne verras pas la Déesse aussi vite. Sourit-il, d'un air plutôt confiant. J'ai envie de découper le Roi lui-même.

— Hérétique. Tonna son adversaire, en faisant croître son énergie spirituelle. Tes propos blasphématoires seront châtiés. Mais pour l'heure … »

Sans même que Meikyû ne puisse le sentir, Rôshin venait de déclencher de nouveau ses violents pouvoirs : le sol en-dessous de lui s'éleva totalement, l'expédiant totalement vers les cieux, brisant de nouveau le plafond. L'attaque avait été violente, et le Shinigami à la chevelure ébène peinait sérieusement à retrouver de l'équilibre. Néanmoins, l'ancien subordonné de Kyôshô Rôshin se rendit rapidement compte de la présence de son adversaire dans son dos. Rikuchi Rôshin souleva son puissant Katsudansô, à deux mains, légèrement sur la droite.

« — _Ikenseikô_. »

L'espace d'un instant, Meikyû ressentit une terrible énergie provenir du Zanpakutô, Divin de la Terre. Lorsque Kaimetsu se plaça en opposition directe avec le sabre … une véritable explosion se produisit, le Shinigami commandant aux ténèbres fut expédié à une vitesse phénoménale, droit sur la terre, sans qu'il ne puisse aucunement réagir. Non, Meikyû venait tout simplement de se faire souffler, et se trouvait là sur le sol, haletant, dans une flaque de sang importante.

« — Ah … la force de l'explosion d'un météore dans une lame, hein … Articula l'homme à la chevelure noire, en cherchant à regagner son souffle. Je m'en souviens aussi … dommage que ça soit arrivé après coup …

— Pauvre imbécile. Siffla Rikuchi Rôshin, en se posant à quelques mètres plus loin. Mon père Kyôshô se retenait contre toi, dans le but de ne pas te tuer, et il t'a vaincu. Moi, je suis résolu à t'éliminer. Penses-tu seulement avoir la moindre chance de victoire ? Maintenant que tu as perdu ton immortalité, tu n'as plus aucune chance.

— J'ai toutes mes chances de victoire. Ricana légèrement le concerné, en toussotant. Par contre, tu ne penses pas que laisser le Palais du Roi sans surveillance est dangereux ?

— Si l'un des Cavaliers s'y rend, je trouverai largement le temps de m'y opposer.

— Je vois …

— Et ici, je peux déployer mon plein-pouvoir sans me soucier des dégâts matériels. Alors prépare-toi, pauvre imbécile. »

Titubant, Meikyû se redressa. Encore une fois, il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui, ces étranges battements de cœur. Il ne saurait dire d'où est-ce qu'ils provenaient très exactement. Cette sensation … comme si son âme entière vibrait de plus en plus. Son Zanpakutô fumant commençait même à trembler entre ses mains. Rôshin le remarquait sans aucun doute. Mais il ne parut pas particulièrement inquiet non plus. Doucement, l'homme aux yeux ténébreux pointa son épée en direction de son adversaire.

« — Et si je lançais la suite des hostilités ? Sourit le traître, en fermant lentement les paupières. _Yonseiki no Yami : __**Kurashigari.**_ »

Quatrième Ère des Ténèbres, hein ? Les yeux du Capitaine aux cheveux ébène se plissèrent légèrement. Le sol, lui, trembla de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, le bras-droit du Roi des Esprits ne se trouvait pas être le responsable. Une spirale ténébreuse se dessina lentement autour de Meikyû, avant qu'elle ne grandisse, encore et encore. La température elle-même chuta, le Zanpakutô du renégat se soulevant légèrement. Des éclairs frappèrent les environs, tandis que le vent lui-même commençait à se lever. Avec le tout, ayant pour épicentre, la pointe de l'épée de Kaimetsu. Les pierres en-dessous du Capitaine se désagrégèrent, tout comme le décor sérieusement entaché par les nombreuses batailles étant survenues il y a de cela quelques minutes. Rikuchi Röshin souleva son sabre divin, prêt à affronter cet ouragan qui s'annonçait.

_Dimension Royale — Non loin de la Montagne Sérénité. _

Bien plus loin, Lyrène se trouvait allongée sur le sol, baignant dans un flot important de son propre sang. Son regard froid et cynique remarqua néanmoins un fait relativement important : les flammes qui calcinaient son corps ne cessaient pas de brûler. Serrant vivement les dents, plissant doucement ses yeux bicolores, la Cavalière du Destin se reprocha néanmoins cet acte de faiblesse.

« — Ces flammes continuent de brûler après la mort de l'utilisateur. Désagréable. Murmura lentement la subordonnée du Diable. »

Une grande douleur fragilisait son corps, et elle avait alors la très désagréable sensation de s'être fait souillée. Par une Shinigami, une humaine. Les dents serrées, la Cavalière fit exploser une forte dose d'énergie ténébreuse tout autour d'elle, annihilant doucement les flammes dorées qui dévoraient encore son corps.

« — Tu es bien touchée, Lyrène. »

Arrivant soudainement, Heisei observait tranquillement sa camarade aux yeux désormais améthyste. La Cavalière du Destin portait de nombreuses plaies mais son visage, lui, retrouvait doucement davantage la sérénité et le calme qui caractérisaient son attitude ordinaire. Allongée sur le sol, Lyrène finit par se redresser. Autour d'elle, les ténèbres pénétraient doucement à l'intérieur d'elle, la faisant furtivement gémir. Ce combat avait été plus difficile, et sa négligence aurait pu lui coûter cher. Les flammes du Dieu Tsugare l'avaient atteinte de manière importante, et il lui fallait bien un certain temps avant de pouvoir se remettre en marche. Sa chute avait été particulièrement brutale et longue, après tout.

« — Cette humaine a été plus résistante que prévu. Murmura lentement la femme au teint pâle.

— Tu veux que je te purifie ?

— Non merci.

— Tu dois avoir mal … »

Les plaies se résorbaient pourtant, en même les que ses affaires montrant pour l'heure sa peau en partie calcinée. Dans peu de temps, elle pourrait reprendre ses fonctions et déposer la main du destin sur ceux qui ont été choisis. Mais pour l'heure … un repos s'imposait légèrement. Même si en réalité, il y avait d'autres priorités.

« — Tu n'as pas achevé ta bataille, Heisei ?

— Non. Répondit calmement la Cavalière aux cheveux blancs. La Déesse ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Et tu sais ce qu'il nous restera à faire, à ce moment-là …

— La raison même de notre venue. »

Les deux femmes se lancèrent un regard entendu. Kaimetsu, la Déesse sommeillant à l'intérieur du pouvoir, de l'âme de ce vulgaire Shinigami, commençait déjà à pointer le bout de son nez. Les puissantes vibrations de l'atmosphère témoignaient de la lutte acharnée entre Meikyû et le Capitaine Rôshin. Cette bataille-là même qui allait changer la nature du monde.

« — Ah, mes chéries, vous voici enfin. »

Heisei leva la tête, pour assister à la venue du dernier membre formant l'élite des Enfers, à savoir Haikyaku. Ce dernier portait clairement les stigmates de son affrontement difficile précédent, ainsi que les quelques mésaventures subies contre son gré. Son armure en lambeaux constituait par ailleurs la meilleure des preuves possibles. Lyrène lui porta également un regard furtif quoique déjà légèrement blasé.

« — Haikyaku. Lâcha simplement la première citée. Tu es dans un état misérable.

— Eh bah, Heisei-_chan, _peut-être que tu vas être capable de me soigner, hein ? Tu sais, nous deux … dans un coin sombre. Même si Lyrène est là aussi, tu peux te joindre à nous, comme d'habitude, hein … mais vu ton état, ça ferait un peu glauque quand même …

— Tu es pathétique. Martela la Cavalière du Destin, toujours allongée, et fermant ses paupières.

— Tout de suite les grands mots, tu es toujours dans l'exagération, ma douce Lyrène ! »

Cette fois-ci, la concernée ne répondit rien, visiblement lassée par les petites fausses provocations verbales de son camarade. Celui-ci s'assied d'ailleurs à côté de la subordonnée du Diable, avant qu'Heisei ne vienne vers lui.

« — Ah, tu es enfin décidée. Clama-t-il, en esquissant un petit sourire amusé. Aujourd'hui, tu seras en bas, ok ?

— Idiot, étant donné que tu ne peux pas te soigner tout seul, je vais m'occuper de purifier ces impuretés. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : la Cavalière de la Purification déposa sa main sur le front de son collègue, et une lumière blanche ne tarda pas à recouvrir les deux individus. Lentement, les blessures d'Haikyaku se résorbèrent également, avant que la guérisseuse de fortune ne se détourne de lui, pour se repositionner proche du dernier membre du trio, à savoir la silencieuse femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Les subordonnés du Diable pointèrent tous un regard commun, à des kilomètres de distance, alors que le temps devenait de plus en plus agité là-bas … le déversement du pouvoir de Kaimetsu semblait bien entamé. Le réveille de la Reine commençait maintenant …

_Ailleurs … _

« — Le Capitaine Kakusu a été tuée. Les Capitaines Hikifune et Kaminari ne semblent plus être en état de combattre, le Capitaine Meirô semble également à bout de force. Seul le Capitaine Rôshin se tient réellement prêt à la bataille, et affronte actuellement Meikyû Mikomi en-dessous du Palais Royal. Le Gotei 13 est intervenu mais sans grande efficacité. Les Cavaliers du Diable ainsi que Meikyû vont probablement faire lourds dégâts prochainement.

— Génial. Soupira une voix, entre dépit et ironie. Tu as d'autres bonnes nouvelles ?

— Je suis désolée, Honkyô-sama. Mais tels sont les rapports de nos détecteurs. »

Tout autour des lieux, une immensité blanche. Il s'agissait de nuages, tout bonnement. Habillée d'une longue cape blanche arrivant jusqu'à ses pieds, dissimulés par des bottes blanches, une femme à la chevelure soyeuse et argentée, ponctuée de nombreuses mèches frangeant son visage, à l'intérieur duquel deux yeux rubis scrutait les environs extérieurs. Ladite cape couvrait également une bonne partie de la partie avant de son corps, où l'on ne distinguait pas grand-chose de ses vêtements intérieurs, bien qu'un pantalon noir puisse être aperçu, en partie. Debout, la jeune femme à la peau claire avait ses mains, aux mitaines blanches, posées sur la barre, conduisant vraisemblablement un navire tout en écoutant les rapports conférés par une autre jeune femme, aux cheveux bleus foncés et ondulés, également vêtue de blanc, un simple manteau au tissu relativement fin, comportant des bordures bleutées. Ses bottes noires et sa ceinture de la même couleur contrastaient avec son accoutrement global.

« — Je vois. Soupira la nommée _'Honkyô-sama'. _Nous n'avons plus tellement de temps, donc …

— Oui. Si nous laissons les choses se dérouler ainsi, nous risquons de perdre le Roi des Esprits dans peu de temps.

— Wah … c'est bon. Tu peux disposer, Fuyuki-chan. Par contre, demande à Shikidô-dono de venir, s'il te plaît.

— Bien, Honkyô-sama. »

Immédiatement, la jeune femme s'éclipsa, laissant seule celle qui tenait un rôle visiblement supérieur, dans la cabine supérieure, surplombant l'avant de son vaisseau. Un bateau d'une taille particulièrement volumineuse, qui flottait littéralement dans les cieux. Utilisant sa main gauche comme visière pour voir au loin, la femme aux cheveux argentés se retourna, puisqu'un vieil homme venait de se poser dans son dos. Plutôt grand, ce dernier portait exactement le même type de vêtement que la femme portant le nom d'Honkyô, à savoir une longue cape blanche dissimulant son dos en entier, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du corps à l'avant, surtout le haut du corps. Un hakama noir assez long se faisait en effet visible. Portant un bandeau noir sur l'œil droit, le dernier venu s'inclina respectueusement.

« — Akane, tu m'as demandé. Déclara-t-il, d'une voix marquée par la vieillesse.

— Oui, Shikidô-dono. Ce serait bien que vous masquiez notre approche. Il est temps que la Brigade d'Expédition entre en scène. »

**NEXT CHAPTER : NEAR**

**Signification des noms : **

**Inseikô : **Météorite du Roi.

**Ikenseikô : **Lame Météore du Roi.

**Yonseiki no Yami : Kurashigari : **Quatrième Ère des Ténèbres : Ouragan Obscur.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Une nouvelle princesse arrive ! »**

_Dans une longue robe blanche, en talon, marchait une personne … _

**Ururu (timide) : **Je … je … suis … une princesse … trop … canon …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Vu que je m'attendais à Hiyori, je suis presque soulagé. J'ai bien dit _« presque »._

**Renji Abarai : **Hey, Ichigo, t'es un sacré bâtard avec moi dans ce chapitre, non ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Non.

**Renji Abarai : **Ah ok.

**Ururu (timide) : **Personne … ne … s'intéresse … à moi ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Tss, pousse-toi de là, gamine. Parce que le prochain chapitre sera publié Mercredi sous le nom de _Near. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Near ?! Comme le personnage pourri de _Death Note _?!

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Enfoiré, Near est un bon personnage … ! C'est un génie, tout comme moi !

_Ururu se met à sangloter, vu que personne ne semble l'écouter. S'approche alors deux ombres. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ne t'en fais pas, petite fille. Personne ne va s'intéresser à toi car tu es trop moche. MDR

**Ichimaru Gin : **MDRRRRR

**Aizen Sôsuke : **MDRRR.

_Aizen et Gin quittent ensuite les lieux. Ururu pleure franchement. _

_Assise depuis un moment sur le canapé, une personne décide alors de se lever. _

**Netsujô Kakusu (retire ses lunettes) : **Tss. J'vous jure.

_Ne voyant plus rien sans ses lunettes, Netsujô Kakusu se trompe de direction et laisse Ururu toute seule. Qui continue de pleurer._

**Ichigo Kurosaki (en direction d'Ururu) : **Eh mais … il sort d'où ce canapé ?

**Renji Abarai : **Il est à moi ! Pas touche ! _Hurle, Zabimaru !_

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Renji. Tu n'espérais tout de même pas me subtiliser ce qui me revient de plein droit, n'est-ce pas ? Alors dirige-toi effectivement vers ce canapé, mais c'est pour me le rapporter ensuite.

**Renji Abarai : **Mais … capitaine … vous avez plein d'affaires chez vous et moi je n'ai …

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Essaies-tu de remettre mes ordres en question … ? Je vais devoir te corriger très sérieusement. Avec une baisse de salaire. Déjà que tu ne gagnes pas grand-chose.

**Renji Abarai : **…

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Et fais-moi déguerpir cette fillette qui pleure.

**Ururu (voix sombre) : **Oh … ? Fillette qui pleure ?

_Ichigo, Renji et Byakuya commencent à prendre peur._

**Ururu : **Je vais vous montrer, qui est la fillette qui pleure … je vais vous annihiler ! Les ennemis doivent être annihilés !

_Renji est tué par Ururu. Ichigo crie en s'enfuyant, avant d'être rattrapé et tué par Ururu. _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Ne crois pas que j'ai peur d'une petite fille qui pourrait être la petite sœur du Capitaine Hitsugaya.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **(Enfoiré …)

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **En fait, elle fait un mètre quarante et un, donc elle est plus grande que vous !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **…

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **_Shame on you. _

**Ururu : **Vous allez tous mourir. TOUS !

_Une ombre apparaît encore …_

**Hanatarô Yamada : **…

**Ururu : **…

_Le décor devient rose, et tout le monde disparaît autour des deux personnages, qui ne se voient désormais plus qu'eux._

**Ururu : **Je … mon …

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Quelle est donc … cette jolie demoiselle ?

**Ururu : **Je suis …

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Ne dîtes rien … inutile de dire quoi que ce soit. Laissez-moi me présenter, je suis-

_Senbonzakura est déclenché et tue tout le monde. _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **_Too easy. _

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Pourquoi tu parles anglais toi ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **_Your mother._


	115. Near

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 parviennent à échapper aux nouvelles troupes d'Aizen, temporairement, Renji payant au passage physiquement pour son comportement douteux vis-à-vis de ses supposés ennemis. _

_Meikyû et Rôshin continuent de combattre fort violemment, l'âme de Kaimetsu semblant être toujours plus proche de son réveil …_

_Les Cavaliers du Diable, eux, prennent un peu de repos, une fois réunis. _

_Enfin, il semblerait que la Brigade d'Expédition, menée par une certaine Akane Honkyô, soit également proche de la scène … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXV : NEAR **_

**L****'**air sombre dégageait une grande force. Le haori blanc haut de gamme appartenant à Rikuchi Rôshin se balançait, au rythme de vents de plus en plus puissants. La poigne du Shinigami Royal se referma avec plus d'insistance sur son Zanpakutô, son aura verte demeurant toujours aussi puissante.

« — Tu commences à avoir peur, Rikuchi ?

— Ne m'appelle pas aussi familièrement. Siffla avec mépris le concerné.

— Vas-y, place donc ton Kamikabe et regardons s'il tient … »

Derrière Meikyû, une véritable tempête commençait à se former, aux composantes mêlant les ondes ténébreuses à l'obscurité. Au bout de quelques instants, Rôshin eut même la curieuse impression de voir un véritable raz-de-marée ténébreux venir dans sa direction. Le détenteur de Kaimetsu fit abattre sa lame, et instantanément, un torrent d'obscurité s'abattit à toute allure directement sur le chef de la Division Zéro. Ce dernier tenait bien sur ses jambes, alors qu'une gigantesque spirale, aux faux airs de tornade se formait autour de lui.

« — _Kamikabe. _Lâcha furtivement le vieil homme. »

Cette fois-ci, la méthode employée fut différente, le mur se plaça littéralement au-dessus du Capitaine, dans un périmètre relativement important. Ceci fait, Rôshin enchaîna instantanément, en plantant son Zanpakutô dans la terre, soulevant des colonnes de roches protectrices, tout autour du chef de la Garde Royale.

Les pupilles sombres de Meikyû se plissèrent doucement. Alors il tentait de résister à son pouvoir avec un tel dispositif ? Kaimetsu brûlait en lui, il pouvait ressentir sa puissance grandissante. Ainsi, le Diable n'avait pas déblatéré de propos mensongers. Juste la froide réalité d'un monde sur lequel la notion de confiance ne pouvait être greffée. Au bout de quelques instants, une gigantesque explosion ténébreuse se produisit, soufflant absolument tous les environs dans une déflagration noire d'une violence inouïe. Le Palais Royal, situé à des kilomètres au-dessus, tremblait également.

« — Ton Kamikabe te permet d'absorber les attaques, comme la Terre le fait d'ordinaire … Murmura Meikyû, tandis que le souffle même de son attaque, qui transformait une partie de l'horizon en véritable théâtre apocalyptique. Mais la Terre a toujours une limite dans sa capacité … et visiblement, tu viens de la découvrir … »

Totalement ravagé, le paysage offrait également un Rikuchi Rôshin sérieusement touché par le dernier coup de son adversaire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été soufflé, et conservait encore sa position de base, au milieu même de l'impact, dans un cratère immense et fumant. Du sang coulait abondamment, tandis que le Capitaine de la Terre avait posé un genou à terre, son sabre lui permettant également de ne pas être totalement couché sur le sol, les dents serrées.

Meikyû, lui-même plutôt bien blessé depuis le début de la bataille, avança de quelques pas, en direction du vétéran parmi l'armée des Shinigamis.

« — Tu es peut-être résolu à me tuer, Rikuchi. Articula lentement le traître, en soulevant de nouveau son Zanpakutô. Mais tu oublies une chose bien importante … Ton père Kyôshô, lui, connaissait mes pouvoirs … et visiblement, il n'a pas jugé bon de t'en informer … »

Nouvel assaut : Kaimetsu s'écrasa sur le sol, projetant une puissance lumière ténébreuse, directement vers le Capitaine aux cheveux noirs. Une nouvelle explosion se produisit : une grande barrière de roches venait de se dresser entre la cible et son agresseur, sans que Meikyû ne soit particulièrement surpris par la tournure des événements. Évidemment, croire que cet individu allait se laisser vaincre aussi facilement relevait d'une utopie que lui-même n'avait guère envisagé dans ses projets. Et voir Rikuchi se redresser lentement, lui lançant un regard courroucé directement, aurait presque pu lui glacer le sang.

« — Toi aussi, tu sembles oublier quelque chose, Meikyû. Tonna-t-il, froidement. Le bras-droit du Roi des Esprits n'a pas besoin de tout connaître. Il accomplit sa mission et anéantit l'ennemi. N'oublie pas que … je suis sa lame la plus puissante ! »

Une fissure sur le sol commença à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur, pour dégager une forte lumière verdâtre. Sautant sur le côté pour éviter de se faire toucher, Meikyû utilisa ensuite rapidement un shunpô pour se soustraire d'un sort peu enviable. Rôshin lui coupa néanmoins rapidement la route, pour abattre sa lourde épée dans sa direction : instantanément, l'ancien supérieur de Seijaku plaça son sabre en opposition. Le choc frontal causa de nouveau un fort tremblement sur le sol, le renégat reculant légèrement sur quelques mètres … avant que Rôshin ne force de nouveau sur son coup, repoussant toujours plus loin Meikyû.

« — _Rasenganseki_ ! »

De multiples roches fusèrent à toute allure directement sur le Shinigami damné. Ce dernier frappa de nouveau à l'aide de Kaimetsu et parvint à repousser un des rochers. Cela dit, le problème demeurait tout de même trop conséquent pour le régler d'une telle façon : les projectiles s'avéraient trop nombreux pour pouvoir les annihiler à l'épée. Plus encore, de nouvelles lianes jaillirent du sol dans le but d'agripper directement les membres de l'homme aux cheveux noirs parvint à l'éviter en disparaissant à l'aide d'un autre shunpô.

Plus loin, Meikyû se posa sur le sol, avant de redresser son corps endolori.

« — Pas mal, hein ? Lâcha-t-il, d'un ton plutôt confiant. Tu commences à devenir prévisible avec tes cailloux et tes lianes, non ?

— Prévisible, dis-tu ? Souffla d'un air sombre, le Capitaine Rôshin.

— Souhaites-tu que je réitère mes propos ? Peut-être as-tu eu du mal à les comprendre ?

— Ton insolence va causer ta disparition, sois en certain. Puisque tu appelles tant de choses à te détruire, alors je vais le faire immédiatement. »

_Two Steps From Hell — With Great Power_

Katsudansô, le Zanpakutô, se planta dans le sol. Immédiatement, de fortes secousses sismiques se firent ressentir. Meikyû plissa légèrement son regard, se tenant prêt à affronter la perdition causée par cet amas de pouvoir.

« — _Reihôkusei. »_

Meikyû élargit vivement son regard. Parce qu'au-delà de l'impressionnante onde de pouvoir découlant du corps de Rikuchi Rôshin, se répandant dans tous les environs, quelque chose de plutôt inattendu se produisait dans son dos : un rocher, énorme, commença à émerger du sol, entouré d'une aura puissante et verte. Et le terme _« immense »_ ne suffisait probablement pas à rendre compte du caractère gargantuesque de celui-ci : ce rocher dépassait les trente mètres de haut, et flottait maintenant dans les cieux, au-dessus des deux belligérants. Le Shinigami rebelle ne pouvait guère dissimuler sa surprise, dorénavant.

Du rocher géant se dégageait une énorme pression. Les yeux de Rikuchi Rôshin se teintèrent de lumière verte, alors que quelques fissures désagrégeaient déjà ce météore géant, duquel des faisceaux lumineux s'écrasèrent sur le sol, détruisant encore plus le Reiôkyu.

« — Ah … je vois, ma mémoire me fait défaut en ce moment … Déclara lentement le renégat, en tenant son Zanpakutô à deux mains.

— Fouille aussi loin dans ta mémoire que tu le souhaites. Tonna Rikuchi Rôshin, le regard cynique et hautain. Mon père n'a jamais utilisé cette technique face à toi. Car je vais te le répéter : le but de l'époque, n'était pas de te tuer. Je vais te renvoyer dans cet Enfer, que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter. Lance toutes les Ères des Ténèbres que tu souhaites … la tienne, est déjà passée. »

Les grondements de la terre provoqués par l'énorme masse tendaient à confirmer les propos du plus puissant des Shinigamis …

_Dimension Royale — Couloirs du Palais Principal._

« — Mmmh … il semblerait qu'Urahara Kisuke et Mayuri Kurotsuchi aient réussi à passer. Constata la Générale de la Malédiction, Noroi, en se posant sur un sol tremblant.

— Si tu veux mon avis, tant mieux. Répliqua doucement sa coéquipière aux cheveux blonds, Kyôkutan. »

Logiquement, les adversaires restants des deux subordonnées de Meikyû s'incarnaient dans les personnes de Ryûken et d'Isshin. Après une série d'explosions diverses, de destructions, de tremblements, le résultat s'était imposé de lui-même. Quincy et Shinigami allaient donc combattre côte à côte, une fois de plus dans l'histoire de lignées dont les factions avaient jadis tant de fois été opposées. Mais à l'heure où le monde sombrait dans des méandres sans fond, personne ne se préoccupait de telles futilités. Et malgré les apparences, aussi bien Isshin que son ami savaient se montrer lucides sur la question.

D'autant plus que pour le médecin de l'hôpital de Karakura, cette rencontre possédait un arrière-goût de revanche. Son fils, Uryû, avait péri. Le regard froid et inexpressif du dernier Quincy suffisait à retranscrire les pensées les plus profondes. Du moins, pour son vieil ami Shinigami, aucun mot n'avait besoin de sortir de sa bouche, pour qu'il puisse comprendre.

Comment ne pourrait-il pas le faire ? Du coin de l'œil, Isshin Kurosaki lança un furtif regard à son ami. Si jamais Ichigo, Yuzu ou Karin venaient à périr des mains d'un ennemi, lui n'aurait probablement jamais pu conserver le masque de froideur qu'arborait actuellement Ryûken. Plus loin, Kyôkutan déposa son regard doré sur lui, regard qu'elle plissa au bout de quelques instants.

« — Mais tu es le père du Quincy tué, hein … ? Murmura lentement la Générale aux cheveux blonds. Kimatsu l'a éliminé, il y a quelques temps. Tu es venu pour le venger ? D'après nos rapports, tu ne voulais pas participer à un conflit de Shinigami, pourtant …

— C'est bien plus qu'un simple conflit de Shinigami. Lâcha l'homme à la chevelure argentée, derrière ses lunettes. C'est une question d'honneur.

— Je vois. Donc c'est bien une vengeance. »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, le Quincy leva sa main droite, de laquelle une certaine quantité de particules spirituelles commencèrent à se rassembler, pour former un arc bleuté. Autour de lui, une grande quantité d'énergie commençait à être attirée par ledit Arc.

« — Hé, Ryûken. Appela calmement l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division, son coéquipier du jour. N'en fais pas trop, hein.

— Parle pour toi, Kurosaki. Je sais être lucide, moi.

— J'en doute pas. Mais bon, ce sont deux ennemies dangereuses, alors fais attention. »

_Bleach OST — Number One (Instrumental)_

_Ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. _

La première flèche de lumière quitta l'arme du fils de Sôken. De taille relativement volumineuse, elle n'inquiéta pas pour autant les deux subordonnées de Meikyû. Kyôkutan souleva son Meikaitana, pour déclencher une vague rougeoyante, qui détruisit aisément l'attaque d'énergie condensée. Les deux amis évitèrent de se faire transpercer, en sautant sur les côtés. Ici, il n'y avait que peu d'espace : les murs brisés sur les côtés, dus aux actions peu conventionnelles du Capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuchi et de son Bankai, offraient une vision plutôt sinistre sur un monde extérieur plongé dans l'obscurité du désespoir. Mais pour l'heure, une seule volonté commune aux deux amis de Karakura subsistait : vaincre l'adversaire et éviter la chute du Roi des Esprits.

« — Tu te charges duquel, Kyôkutan ? Murmura Noroi, en portant ses yeux argentés sur son amie.

— Peu importe. Rétorqua simplement cette dernière.

— Vous devriez éviter de penser à ça ! »

D'un vif shunpô, Isshin Kurosaki venait de faire son apparition dans le dos des deux Générales. Son Zanpakutô brûlant frappa l'air et arriva directement jusqu'à la lame de Noroi, qui bloqua l'attaque sans éprouver une trop grande difficulté, malgré un petit mouvement de recul.

« — _Getsuga Atsui _! »

Une lumière flamboyante se dégagea du sabre, dans un mouvement circulaire. Par réflexe, Noroi recula. Engetsu, le Zanpakutô de Feu, lâcha une grande lumière ardente au même instant. De celle-ci, découla une explosion violente qui força surtout les quatre belligérants à quitter cet endroit peu spacieux, pour se retrouver rapidement dehors, pour une véritable bataille plus ou moins aérienne. Kyôkutan et Noroi se posèrent d'un côté, de face à la direction du Roi. De ce fait, Isshin et Ryûken servaient désormais de rempart entre les âmes damnées et celui qui portait le fardeau du monde.

« — Alors, vous en dîtes quoi ? Sourit un Isshin plutôt triomphant, son épée posée nonchalamment dans son dos.

— Tu ressembles à ton fils. Rétorqua calmement Kyôkutan, en plissant le regard.

— Ah oui ?

— Tu finiras comme lui. Menaça clairement la blonde, en pointant sa lame tranchante en l'air, celle-ci brillant d'une grande lumière rougeoyante. »

Deux faisceaux écarlates avaient été lancés dans sa direction. Urahara Kisuke avait bien avertis les deux hommes sur les pouvoirs employés par les différents Généraux depuis le début de cette longue guerre. Le père d'Ichigo n'en savait pas forcément tout un rayon là-dessus, mais les informations mises à sa disposition suffisaient amplement pour le forcer à faire preuve d'une grande prudence.

Un shunpô lui permis de disparaître rapidement et d'éviter de lourds dégâts. Ceci fait, le Shinigami aux cheveux bruns s'élança directement vers l'âme damnée, qui ne semblait qu'attendre son arrivée.

Ryûken, lui, se tenait immobile, la main gauche dans la poche de sa blouse de médecin, tandis que Noroi approchait doucement vers lui, ses yeux dissimulés par ses franges argentées.

« — Tu dois beaucoup souffrir d'avoir perdu ton fils. Lança d'une voix sombre la concernée. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'arranger pour que la pilule passe mieux. Tu le rejoindras sous peu …

— Tes menaces ne m'intéressent pas. Souffla le Quincy, d'une voix plutôt cynique. En revanche, tu devrais plutôt te méfier de tes pas. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux argentés jeta un vif coup d'œil sur le sol : et en effet, sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué, des croix bleutées se trouvaient sur le sol, formant le toit du grand couloir emprunté précédemment. Quand est-ce que cet homme avait-il trouvé le temps de les installer ?

« —_ Querlichtes._ »

Les lumières touchèrent directement la subordonnée de Meikyû, au niveau des jambes … ayant pour effet de la paralyser directement.

« — Ici au Reiôkyu, je dispose d'un réservoir d'énergie comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Martela froidement le père d'Ishida Uryû. Tu aurais dû affronter Kurosaki. _Licht Regen._ »

Une nuée de flèches bleues explosèrent depuis l'arc du Quincy, chacune possédant une taille plutôt conséquente, pour arriver directement vers la femme au tempérament plutôt changeant. Ses jambes avaient été bloquées par ces étranges croix, mais le haut de son corps demeurait toujours bien actif. Empoignant son épée à deux mains, l'âme damnée déclencha une grande vague rougeoyante, qui heurta directement la salve de flèches tirées par Ryûken, provoquant ainsi une petite explosion.

Néanmoins, un fait attira l'attention de tous les combattants : des lumières rouges, de la brume sombre venait de faire irruption dans les cieux.

« — Il semblerait que l'armée de Meikyû-sama soit enfin arrivée. Affirma Kyôkutan, alors que son épée venait d'érafler un Isshin ayant eu la bonne idée de sauter en arrière.

— Bon sang. Lâcha le concerné. On en avait fait sauté un tas pourtant … »

Malgré ce fait, les cieux se remplissaient de nombreuses âmes damnées lambda, et surtout de grandes volontés de l'Enfer, qui annonçaient de nouveau un carnage plutôt important dans un lieu supposé représenter un havre de paix éternel …

_Dimension Royale — Ailleurs … _

« — Le ciel se couvre salement. Siffla Taikai Meirô, en contemplant l'arrivée de toutes ces créatures de l'Enfer.

— Mmh. Répondit Toshirô, en portant également son regard turquoise. C'est vraiment mauvais. »

Les deux Shinigamis fusaient à toute allure … sur un grand pont de glace créé par le Hayasa de Taikai Meirô, le Garde Royal des eaux ayant annulé un Bankai devenu particulièrement difficile à tenir. Toshirô suivait son supérieur, lequel portait Kyôraku Shunsui sur son dos … Il fallait se dépêcher, et continuer cette avancée. La Garde Royale n'avait pas été capable de stopper les Cavaliers, et cela irritait par ailleurs fortement Taikai.

« — Où est-ce que l'on va ? Questionna finalement Hitsugaya, en appréhendant légèrement la situation.

— Près de la Montagne du Destin. Là où Netsujô a perdu. »

Le ton employait n'incitait pas le jeune Capitaine de la Dixième Division à continuer la conversation. Il n'y avait rien eu de particulièrement méchant ou violent, mais Toshirô distinguait bien le goût amer des propos tenus par le puissant Shinigami des eaux. Depuis le départ, Taikai avait lancé un sort de kidô visant à soigner progressivement Shunsui Kyôraku, mais cela ne suffirait probablement pas. Cela dit, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

L'énergie spirituelle du Capitaine Unohana avait littéralement disparue, annonçant une sombre nouvelle, bien macabre à laquelle le détenteur de Hyôrinmaru ne souhaitait même pas penser. Alors … il allait simplement suivre les ordres dictés. Le trajet s'avérait plutôt long malgré une vitesse assez soutenue. D'ici, les combats violents se faisaient toujours ressentir. Et notamment le pouvoir écrasant provenant du conflit entre le Capitaine Rôshin et Meikyû, qui faisaient à eux seuls, trembler une bonne partie de l'atmosphère.

« — Les Cavaliers ne sont pas partis au Palais apparemment. Tant mieux.

— Qui défend le Palais ?

— Le Capitaine Rôshin le faisait. Mais apparemment, son combat l'a emmené en-dessous …

— On ne devrait pas y aller ? Grimaça légèrement le petit Shinigami à l'écharpe turquoise. Si personne ne défend le Roi, alors …

— Ouais, il périra. Mais t'inquiète pas pour ça, si les Cavaliers ne sont pas encore là-bas, alors ce ne sont pas de vulgaires âmes damnées qui passeront le voile de protection.

— Un voile de protection ?

— La porte menant à la Chambre du Roi des Esprits est fermée par le pouvoir du Bankai du Capitaine Rôshin. Un Zanpakutô Divin peut faire office de clé, ou alors il faut la détruire. Seuls les Cavaliers pourraient le faire. Mais ils doivent aussi récupérer … »

Aucune réponse provenant du plus jeune des Capitaines. Difficile de dire quoi que ce soit, en même temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux individus arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu désiré. Arrivé proches d'ici, Meirô stoppa immédiatement son pont de glace. Ici, s'était joué il y a peu de temps, le théâtre d'une bataille violente. Le paysage n'offrait plus rien de luxurieux, de naturel ou d'agréable à la rétine. Ici, il n'y avait que la mort qui prédominait, sans partage. Et au milieu de ce fléau, une silhouette familière pour les yeux du Capitaine Meirô. Inerte, il s'agissait simplement là du Capitaine maîtrisant les flammes, Netsujô Kakusu. Un silence lourd s'interposa entre Taikai et Toshirô, les deux Shinigamis ne trouvant simplement rien à dire dans pareilles circonstances, alors qu'en deux shunpô, les concernés venaient d'arriver tout proche de la femme aux cheveux crépusculaires. Un instant de flottement s'installa, alors que le Garde Royal détenteur du Zanpakutô Aquatique portait son regard sur son ancienne collègue, désormais.

« — Bon, on ne va pas rester plantés ici. Déclara finalement Meirô, en s'abaissant légèrement, portant toujours Shunsui Kyôraku sur son dos, avant de ramasser le Zanpakutô encore brûlant de son ancienne amie. C'est pour ramasser cette épée que nous sommes là.

— Son Zanpakutô ?

— Tsugare est une Divinité primordiale pour le Roi des Esprits. Tu as deux façons de tuer le Roi … soit tu t'attaques directement à lui … soit tu détruis chaque partie de son pouvoir. Pour ça, il faut briser le sabre et l'élu de l'ère. Heureusement, il semblerait que nous ayons toujours l'épée.

— Je vois …

— … Et je voulais aussi enterrer Netsujô plus dignement. Elle le mérite. »

Difficile de dire quoi que ce soit dans de telles conditions. Surtout que Toshirô ne connaissait absolument pas cette femme de la Garde Royale, ne l'ayant qu'entraperçue lorsque celle-ci avait fait une excursion, avec le reste des membres de la Division Zéro, au Seireitei pour le sauver de l'invasion d'âmes damnées.

« — Je veux pas être dur avec ta taille, mais tu peux la porter ?

— … Ça va aller. Soupira Hitsugaya, les yeux légèrement arrondis.

— Désolé, les gars. Coupa soudainement une voix que Taikai reconnut rapidement. Mais il va falloir que vous nous donniez cette épée, hein ? »

Les deux Shinigamis encore conscients et vivants se tournèrent immédiatement, à quelques dizaine de mètres sur leur droite : Haikyaku, qui venait de prendre la parole, ainsi que ses deux équipières, Lyrène et Heisei, se tenaient bien là. Les Cavaliers du Diable … et ils ne paraissaient plus tellement blessés, par les combats successifs, quand bien même quelques plaies et égratignures subsistaient pour témoigner des combats précédents.

« — On ne voulait pas vous courir après. Affirma le brun à l'armure désormais bien épurée. Étant donné que le Capitaine de Feu était morte, on se doutait bien que l'un de vous irait la voir. Même si on s'attendait plutôt à voir cette Kirio Hikifune, à vrai dire. Maintenant … on te tuera, et récupérera deux épées en un rien de temps.

— Je ne veux pas paraître chiant. Répondit son interlocuteur, en déposant le corps de Kyôraku, s'avançant quelques pas vers le trio de l'Enfer. Mais vous auriez aussi pu partir directement au Palais, non ?

— Les projets de Sa Majesté ne se résument pas à de la destruction pure. Rétorqua calmement Lyrène, en s'avançant doucement, prête à de nouveau porter l'estocade.

— Vu ce qu'il se passe ici, permettez-moi d'en douter un petit peu … Marmonna le Garde Royal. »

Combattre ici s'annonçait difficile, vraiment très difficile … Le Shinigami au haori désormais entaché de sang cherchait une alternative. Fuir ? Comment ? Si seulement il avait pris la peine d'apprendre tous les sorts de kidô liés au déplacement des différents espaces … mais il fallait dire que les bouquins liés à ces techniques faisaient des centaines et des centaines de pages. Pour quelqu'un de sa nature, cela paraissait un peu trop.

Toshirô, également blessé et à l'arrière, constatait bien que la situation s'avérait plutôt désastreuse. Les mains posées sur Hyôrinmaru, le jeune homme à la chevelure enneigée ne voyait pourtant guère d'issue très favorable. Au-dessus de ce nouveau champ de bataille, une nuée de créatures de l'Enfer se dispersaient dans tous les sens, prêts à annihiler le domaine divin. Des volontés de l'Enfer se posaient même sur le sol, à des kilomètres à la ronde, pour frapper frénétiquement tout ce qui ressemblait à un être vivant, végétation y comprise.

« — Mais quelle bande de sauvages. Murmura le détenteur d'Hayasa. »

_Utiliser le Bankai et les plein-pouvoirs de Kisayeka semblait clairement improbable … Pourtant, il fallait quand même combattre. S'il cherchait à fuir, ou à battre en retraite selon les mots qu'il emploierait, ces Cavaliers et leur vitesse exponentielle finiraient inévitablement par les rattraper. Ou bien alors … _

« — Tu veux retourner à la Soul Society, petit ?

— Quoi ?

— Je peux te renvoyer là-bas. Affirma Meirô, en plissant doucement le regard. Je te confierai Netsujô et son Zanpakutô … seul, je pourrai peut-être m'en sortir, mais avec toi ici … »

Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent du visage de Toshirô. Lyrène finit néanmoins par interrompre cette conversation, en déclenchant une puissante vague d'obscurité, témoignant bien du fait que la femme aux longs cheveux ébène avait bien récupéré une bonne partie de ses aptitudes. Taikai souleva immédiatement sa lame, pour forcer l'apparition d'un geyser directement depuis le sol, et bloquer temporairement l'assaut de la Cavalière. Et ce court laps de temps suffi pour que les Shinigamis s'échappèrent légèrement à l'aide d'un shunpô, en emmenant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans leur sillage. Mais à peine le mouvement achevé, que Meirô ressentit très clairement la présence d'un autre Cavalier, en l'occurrence Haikyaku, dans leur dos.

« — Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Shinigami. »

Le Capitaine Aquatique plaça son Zanpakutô en opposition d'une lourde épée, qui le propulsa à plusieurs mètres plus loin, directement vers Heisei. Celle-ci planta ses yeux ennuyés sur son adversaire.

« — Ouais, moi aussi j'suis content de te revoir. Fulmina le Shinigami, en expédiant un rayon aqueux dans sa direction. »

Rayon qu'elle balaya de sa main, sans forcer quoi que ce soit. Ouais … apparemment, la différence de fatigue pouvait facilement se voir …

Un grondement sourd interrompu néanmoins toute cette première scène. Dans les cieux, un véritable feu d'artifices venait d'avoir lieu, une grande explosion embrasant de nombreuses âmes damnées, ces dernières chutant exactement comme des météores en direction du sol. Ceci souleva immédiatement une interrogation majeure : pourquoi ? Apparaissant soudainement au milieu de cette nuée de flammes, un grand navire volant tendait à répondre à la question. Il n'avait pourtant dégagé aucune trace de sa présence, littéralement invisible.

« — Bien dissimulé, Shikidô-dono. »

Celle qui menait la Brigade d'Expédition, Honkyô Akane, continuait de manœuvrer le grand bâtiment céleste, au bout duquel deux grands canons cylindriques se trouvaient de chaque côté. À ses côtés, le vieil homme hocha positivement la tête, une aura violette l'entourant lui, ainsi que le grand sceptre grisâtre, au bout duquel une sphère gris perle émettait cette même lueur.

« — Inutile de me flatter ainsi, Akane. Rétorqua-t-il, d'une voix grave. Je n'ai guère beaucoup de mérite.

— Toujours très modeste, hein ? Sourit doucement la femme toute de blanche vêtue. »

Devant le manque de réaction de la part de son aïeul, la Shinigami haussa les épaules en soupirant. Shikidô-dono manquait clairement de vitalité, mais au vu de son âge avancé, elle pouvait bien lui pardonner un tempérament de la sorte. Quelques pas se firent doucement entendre derrière les deux individus cités. Akane se rendit rapidement compte de leur présence, sans pour autant leur jeter un regard là-dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, maintenant que le grand navire flottant se trouvait dans le champ de tir des Cavaliers du Diable. Cela dit, un petit échange pouvait bien être utile.

« — Alors, comment as-tu ressenti cette scène … Kuchiki Byakuya ? »

Le concerné portait encore les stigmates des blessures subies dernièrement. Le Shinigami ne trouva le moindre mot à redire, se contentant d'hocher positivement la tête. Ce petit silence arracha un petit sourire de satisfaction à son interlocutrice, qui ne tarda néanmoins pas à reporter son attention sur autre chose.

« — Shikidô-dono, la liaison avec le haut fonctionne toujours ?

— Oui.

— Bien. Tekketsu ! Tu m'entends ? »

Sur le pont du navire, à quelques pas des canons, un homme entièrement habillée en blanc, portant ainsi la même tenue que la dénommée Honkyô Akane, se tenait debout, proche des canons. Plutôt grand, les cheveux noirs arrivant légèrement au-dessus de sa nuque, et placés en dehors de son front par le biais d'un bandana fin, également de couleur noir.

« — J'vous entends. Dîtes à tout le monde de s'accrocher. Je vais déclencher le canon à pleine puissance. Ça ne sera sûrement pas suffisant pour tuer ces monstres en bas, mais assez pour que l'on puisse appliquer notre plan, 'kay ?

— Règle bien la puissance et la trajectoire, hein. Si on rate notre approche, on meurt aussi.

— Vous m'prenez pour qui, sérieusement ? Lâcha-t-il, en sortant des lunettes de soleil de sa poche. Je suis Shiba Tekketsu, je ne rate jamais mes tirs. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : COMING FROM THE SKY [REPRISE]**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Reikôkusei : **Astéroïde de la Montagne Sacrée.

**Getsuga Atsui : **Croc Lunaire Brûlant.

**Querlichtes : **Croix de Lumière.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Pourquoi les enfants n'aiment pas l'école ? » **

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Me regardez pas comme ça.

_Tout le monde fixe silencieusement Toshirô Hitsugaya._

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Laissez-moi tranquille, bande d'enfoirés … !

**Ichimaru Gin : **Hé, petit, pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? Je vais le dire à ta maman, d'accord ?

**Rangiku Matsumoto : **C'est moi sa mère, et je vais l'emmener à l'école d'ailleurs. Pousse-toi Gin.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Mais c'est moi son père !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Nan, tu as tué mon père !

_Un grand vent passe._

**Ichimaru Gin : **Toshi, je suis ton père.

_Ichimaru Gin &amp; Rangiku Matsumoto finissent gelés et réduits en morceaux. _

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Ces personnes … qui se croient adultes … je vais … je vais … je vais mener la révolution.

_Plus tard, dans un grand immeuble, dans un grand bureau …_

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Mes frères. Nous souffrons tous ici du jugement à priori des autres, alors il est temps que nous réagissions.

**Hinamori Momo : **C'est pour ça qu'on a créé _l'Organisation contre le racisme des petits_, Shiro-chan ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya (voix menaçante) : **Hinamori. Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te transforme en glaçon.

**Hinamori Momo : **Mais …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Silence !

**Hinamori Momo : **Oui …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Le monde entier pense que je suis petit. Que je n'aime pas l'école. C'est faux.

**Hinamori Momo : **Shiro-chan … mais tu es petit …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya (air sombre) : **Répète ça ?

**Hinamori Momo : **Je veux dire que le prochain chapitre se nommera _Coming From The Sky (Reprise)_ comme le chapitre 25 je crois …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **On s'en fout, retournons à mon histoire. Je suis un génie. C'est normal que je n'aime pas l'école si je sais déjà tout ce qu'il s'y raconte. Ce n'est pas que les enfants n'aiment pas l'école. Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne vais même pas à l'école.

**Yukio : **C'est vrai, je suis d'accord. Je n'aime pas l'école parce que je suis aussi un génie.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Arrête de mentir, tu n'es pas un génie. C'est moi le génie !

**Yukio : **Hein ? C'est-

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **_Hyôrinmaru _!

**Hinamori Momo : **Mais du coup, on ne répond pas à la preview, pourquoi les enfants normaux n'aiment pas l'école ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Parce qu'ils vont être dans l'ombre de génies comme moi. Pff, j'vous jure, les gosses.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Lol.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Dans _« Hitsugaya » _y'a « _gay ». _Donc tu es comme Aizen.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ulquiorra, Hiyori te manque à ce point pour que tu commences à dire n'importe quoi ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Ridicule. C'est toi Hiyori.

_Toshirô Hitsugaya gèle tout le monde._

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Cassez-vous … cassez-vous !

**Hinamori Momo : **Shiro-chan …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Faut te faire quoi pour que tu comprennes que je suis _le __**Capitaine Hitsugaya **_et non ton Shiro-chan de j'sais pas quoi, espèce de fangirl décérébrée ?!

**Hinamori Momo : **Mais Shiro-chan …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **MAIS BORDEL ! Tu sais pourquoi les enfants n'aiment pas l'école en fait ? Ils n'ont pas envie de rencontrer des gens comme toi !

**Hinamori Momo : **C'est pas gentil, Shiro-chan …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **ARRRRRG. Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Et c'est quoi la différence entre un tsunami et un raz-de-marée ?

_Hitsugaya Toshirô congèle Ichigo Kurosaki. _

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **J'suis un grand.


	116. Coming From Sky 2

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors que le combat entre Meikyû et Rikuchi Rôshin continue de faire rage, Isshin et Ryûken font face à Kyôkutan et Noroi dans une autre lutte ardue. Enfin, la Brigade d'Expédition vole enfin à la rescousse de Toshirô Hitsugaya et Taikai Meirô, bien mal embarqués face aux trois Cavaliers du Diable …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXVI : COMING FROM SKY [REPRISE]**_

Yasuharu Takanashi — Scarlett Warriorress

**« — ****J**e suis Shiba Tekketsu, je ne rate jamais mes tirs. »

Les canons équipés au grand navire flottant commençaient à luire, une forte concentration d'énergie spirituelle, sous les regards des nombreux spectateurs se trouvant en-dessous. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil dirigeant visiblement les manœuvres directement militaires leva rapidement son bras, pour ordonner la mise à feu immédiate.

« — Ces canons ont été nourris de l'énergie des Zanpakutô Divins. Expliqua lentement la dénommée Akane Honkyô, à Byakuya Kuchiki, se trouvant quelques mètres dans son dos. Ils ont un pouvoir de destruction incomparable à ce que l'on peut trouver au Seireitei … »

Le noble ne répondit, une nouvelle fois, rien du tout, se contentant de porter ses pupilles sur l'évolution de la situation.

Une lumière intense illumina les environs, forçant plus bas Toshirô et Taikai à détourner le regard, ne serait-ce que temporairement, tandis que les Cavaliers ne semblaient pas particulièrement heureux du revirement de situation. Et le tir partit, à une vitesse impressionnante, dans un vacarme assourdissant, comme si les cieux eux-mêmes attaquaient les envoyés de l'Enfer.

« — Lyrène, fais quelque chose. Déclara Heisei, de son ton habituel, malgré l'ampleur de la situation.

— Haikyaku, tu aimes te montrer, alors bouge-toi. Répliqua directement la femme aux cheveux noirs.

— Même si je suis un gentleman et que vous êtes mes dulcinées, vous savez bien que tout seul je ne vais pas l'arrêter. Tout du moins, pas dans ces conditions. »

L'impact n'avait pas encore eu lieu, mais déjà, le sol commençait à se désagréger totalement, près de toutes les cibles concernées. Les deux rayons sortant des canons fusionnèrent littéralement, prenant une ampleur démesurée, menaçant de dévaster encore davantage ce qui restait des environs.

« — Shikidô-dono ! S'écria directement Akane Honkyô. Maintenant !

— _Kukanten'i Shûitsu. _Souffla le vieil homme, en abattant directement son sceptre. »

Une grande lumière pourpre en jaillit, alors qu'à la même occasion, une explosion colossale fit trembler tous les alentours. Un torrent de poussière, de cendre, de débris se dégageait dans les alentours. Le rayon gigantesque continuait pourtant de grandir, menaçant d'anéantir vraiment un secteur plus que conséquent.

Au-dessus, sur le pont du navire, les hommes de bras de Tekketsu Shiba s'hâtaient, pour ne rien faire échouer. Lui-même observait la situation derrière ses lunettes de soleil avec une certaine inquiétude. Rarement auparavant, il n'avait eu à utiliser une telle dose d'énergie. Et surtout pas contre des êtres vivants. Cette frappe possédait une force démesurée … et presque dangereuse pour l'équilibre du Reiôkyu. Jamais il n'aurait eu l'autorisation de l'employer, en temps normal. La situation se trouvait vraiment critique pour qu'une telle arme de destruction massive soit utilisée. Le cratère résultant de ce tir s'annonçait bien d'une taille démesurée. Et cette journée elle-même annonçait bien l'aube d'une nouvelle ère sur le Reiôkyu lui-même.

À l'intérieur même du navire, les tremblements se faisaient pratiquement ressentir, quand bien même l'embarcation céleste se trouvait justement à sa place, parmi les nuages. Quelques secondes plus tard, derrière Akane et Shikidô, apparurent Taikai Meirô, Hitsugaya Toshirô, ainsi que les deux individus les accompagnants, à savoir la défunte Netsujô Kakusu, et l'inerte Shunsui Kyôraku. Les deux Shinigamis encore conscients parurent particulièrement sonnés et éprouvés par les derniers événements. Alors que Toshirô notait avec un certain étonnement la présence de Byakuya Kuchiki, le Garde Royal ne tarda pas à se redresser, pour s'avancer directement vers ses collègues présupposés.

« — Excusez-moi, mais ce ne serait pas bien de nous avertir avant de nous tirer dessus ? Le petit là-bas était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

— Ne stresse pas, Shikidô-dono gérait la situation. Affirma son interlocutrice aux cheveux argentés.

— Je ne l'aurai pas dit en ces mots, mais si on veut, je gérais. Rétorqua calmement le vieil homme à l'étrange sceptre.

— Enfin, coupa la maîtresse de bord. Nous aurons le temps de discuter plus tard. Pour l'heure, il vaut mieux partir d'ici.

— Hé, Akane. On a un problème. Intervint soudainement la voix de Shiba Tekketsu.

— Quoi encore ? Relança la concernée, plutôt anxieuse.

— Regarde par la fenêtre. »

_Final Fantasy VII Advent Children — One Winged Angel_

Le rayon d'énergie tiré par la Brigade d'Expédition se concentrait actuellement dans une énorme sphère aux couleurs plutôt orientées vers le pourpre. Mais cette image, bien que particulièrement impressionnante, ne fut pas celle qui se gravait sur les rétines de la jeune femme. Non, ce qui frappa directement la Shinigami, concernait surtout ces trois immenses rayons rouge, blanc et noir, qui commençaient déjà à désintégrer l'énorme sphère d'énergie. Bientôt, des éclairs sombres déchirèrent les environs, et des lumières rouges et blanches perforèrent l'air. Cette pression immense, qui s'écrasait, soumettait l'atmosphère entière à sa puissance. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour décrire le pouvoir des Cavaliers. Il suffisait simplement de fermer les yeux, et d'écouter son cœur battre à plus grande vitesse.

« — Tekketsu, tu sais vraiment viser ? Lâcha-t-elle, en plissant doucement son regard rubis.

— J'ai pas raté mon coup. Répondit ce dernier, toujours lié à sa supérieure par la voie de liaison, retirant doucement ses lunettes de soleil. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce sont des monstres. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, la situation devint plus limpide encore. Les trois Cavaliers se tenaient au milieu d'un champ de ruines, dévasté par le monde, armes dégainés et ayant vraisemblablement servis à se sortir de ce pétrin. Tous trois semblaient entourés d'une aura absolument incommensurable, leurs regards tous tournés en direction de ceux qui venaient de leur lancer une attaque plutôt lâche. Après ce déferlement de pouvoir, la plupart des créatures de l'Enfer ayant cherché à envahir le Paradis avaient décampé, s'étaient dispersés plus loin, pour éviter de subir un nouveau supplice. Entre l'immense lumière blanche émise par Heisei, la brume ténébreuse grandissante de Lyrène, et les colonnes lumineuses rougeoyantes d'Haikyaku, une synesthésie inquiétante voyait le jour et n'offrait véritablement aucune garantie sur la survie de quiconque.

« — Heisei, Haikyaku. Murmura lentement Lyrène, se trouvant au milieu d'eux.

— Ouais, on sait … c'est pas trop viable nous tous réunis au même endroit de cette façon. Rétorqua nonchalamment le Cavalier de la Guerre.

— Il faut remédier à la situation. Finissons-en rapidement. Ces humains ont ramené les Shinigamis avec eux, et la lame y compris.

— Tu es si dramatique … mais bon. Articula lentement le brun, en levant son épée._Sensâki._ »

L'épée du concerné s'allongea et changea même de volume, à une vitesse faramineuse, en direction du grand navire, soulevant dans son sillage une grande pression. Lyrène et Heisei demeurèrent inertes.

En voyant cela, Shikidô frappa de nouveau le sol du vaisseau de son sceptre ancien.

« — _Danku Gensen ! »_

Une gigantesque barrière d'une dizaine de mètres de haut se forma directement, faisant barrage entre la lame du Cavalier et le navire. Le choc fut particulièrement violent : le Sensâki d'Haikyaku se stoppa néanmoins, pendant un temps, contre le puissant sort lancé par le vieil homme au bandeau noir. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci commença à se fissurer.

« — Un nécromancien de la première lignée ? Murmura lentement le Cavalier aux yeux rouges luisants. Pas mal essayé, mais insuffisant …

— Arrête de frimer et détruis ce navire. Réprimanda presque la Cavalière du Destin se trouvant à ses côtés.

— Je ferai tout pour toi, ma douce.

— Ridicule. »

Un tremblement violent à l'intérieur du bateau démontra clairement que le mur du vieil homme n'avait pas fait long-feu : l'un des avirons du navire venait d'être littéralement transpercé. Et Haikyaku maniait toujours son arme avec une dextérité très impressionnante, menaçant de s'en prendre aux parties plus sensibles du navire, en bougeant simplement son épée sur le côté.

« — _Toumeisa. _Souffla de nouveau Shikidô, en concentrant son énergie.

— Vous laissez le plus vieux s'occuper de tout, tranquille ? Lâcha un Taikai Meirô plutôt sarcastique à l'encontre d'une Akane qui fit mine de ne rien entendre. »

Instantanément, le navire disparut littéralement, et l'arme du Cavalier passa à travers, sans égratigner le moindre des passagers d'infortune se trouvant à son bord.

« — Désolée de vous laisser tout faire, Shikidô-dono … S'excusa toutefois Akane, en esquissant un petit sourire gêné. Mais maintenant, on se tire ! On ne va pas attendre qu'ils se relancent à l'attaque ! »

Les trois Cavaliers observèrent simplement la disparition totale du bâtiment, fuyant devant eux et s'évanouissant dans l'atmosphère, à une vitesse plutôt impressionnante pour un appareil de cette taille, même si des sorts de kidô avaient forcément été utilisés. Une fois ceci obtenu, les subordonnés du Diable annulèrent chacun, tour à tour, les libérations totales des pouvoirs à leur disposition. Le seul homme dans le trio se tourna alors vers ses deux coéquipières, en arquant légèrement les sourcils.

« — Vous savez, ce n'était pas interdit de m'aider aussi. Je sais que vous voulez m'admirer, mais au point de perdre toute raison … Et Lyrène, tu aurais pu me prévenir avant de me couper le bras…

— Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais rien faire _'dans ces conditions' _c'était donc une invitation pour changer les choses.

— Tu aurais pu faire autrement, avec plus de délicatesse ! _Vous_ auriez pu faire autrement. Répondit son interlocuteur, en haussant les épaules.

— Ne sois pas ridicule. Rétorqua simplement Heisei, en détournant le regard ailleurs. J'ai libéré mon pouvoir uniquement pour que tu ne te fasses pas tuer.

— De même. Lâcha Lyrène, en tournant les talons.

— Oh ça va … tout de suite on me casse. Enfin, c'est ce qui fait votre charme, après tout. Soupira l'homme à l'armure ténébreuse.

— Préparons-nous maintenant. Le réveil de la Déesse ne va pas tarder. »

La Cavalière du Destin avait porté son regard redevenu améthyste sur l'horizon. Là où un bloc de pierre d'une taille plutôt impressionnante flottait dans le ciel, tout en dégageant l'énergie spirituelle du Capitaine Rikuchi Rôshin. Oui en effet, cela pouvait paraître plutôt crédible, comme scénario … la mort de Meikyû, de la main du plus puissant des Shinigamis. Et l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère, encore une fois. La fin d'une civilisation ne restait jamais sans suite.

_Dimension Royale — À l'intérieur du navire de la Brigade d'Expédition._

« — C'est vraiment pas passé loin. Soupira Akane, en s'asseyant sur une chaise, une main ventilant légèrement son visage, teinté de quelques gouttes de sueurs. »

Une autre femme se trouvait être à la manœuvre du grand navire : il s'agissait de celle qui fut nommée Fuyuki, aux cheveux bleus très clairs. Pour l'heure, il y avait clairement des choses à dire, expliquer et révéler, aux nouveaux invités. Les bras croisés, Taikai Meirô observa simplement sa collègue aux yeux rubis s'approcher de lui, ainsi que du jeune Toshirô Hitsugaya se situant à ses côtés.

« — Shikidô-dono nous a beaucoup aidé. Il a transporté le navire plus loin encore, nous devrions être tranquilles. Il a besoin de repos maintenant. Déclara celle qui menait la Brigade d'Expédition.

— Ouais, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu aies été particulièrement utile en fait. Répondit son interlocuteur.

— Si tu n'avais pas été mis en danger de mort, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de voler à ton secours.

— C'était pour … »

Les deux individus stoppèrent brutalement leur conversation, en même temps que l'ambiance chuta lourdement. Dans un brancard, plus loin, Netsujô Kakusu avait été recouverte d'un large drap blanc, la préservant des regards de ce monde sur ce qui restait d'elle, ne serait-ce que de façon illusoire. Le silence qui s'installa entre les deux Shinigamis permis à Toshirô Hitsugaya de jeter un coup d'œil vif dans les lieux, afin d'en comprendre les fonctionnements, du moins à première vue.

Ils se trouvaient ici dans un nombre relativement restreint. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de la cabine de pilotage en quelque sorte, la barre étant tenue par cette femme recouverte de blanc dont il ignorait tout. De manière générale, tout le monde portait cette tenue ici, même si celle de la personne conversant actuellement avec le Capitaine Meirô différait légèrement, puisqu'un insigne spécial se trouvait placé légèrement sur l'entrecroisement entre les deux parties de la longue cape, à l'avant, dissimulant en bonne partie les vêtements de la femme. Qui plus est, les quelques pigmentations de sa tenue la différenciait légèrement. Le vieil homme de tout à l'heure avait globalement les mêmes affaires, avec des attributs autres. Cela signifiait probablement que les officiers supérieurs se différenciaient des autres, de cette façon. Et lorsqu'un autre homme entra, portant lui aussi ces types de vêtement, cela conforta Toshirô dans ses pensées.

Outre ces personnes totalement inconnues à ses yeux, le petit Shinigami trouva bien entendu Byakuya Kuchiki, silencieux depuis un long moment maintenant. Et même l'arrivée de son collègue ne le sortit pas de son apparente léthargie. Le détenteur de Hyôrinmaru ne fit pas non plus grand-chose pour y remédier, il fallait le dire.

« — Hé, rêve pas, petit. »

Le jeune Shinigami se sentit légèrement honteux d'avoir complètement oublié la réalité pour se perdre sur des détails matériels. Autour de lui, dans la cabine relativement spacieuse, se trouvaient donc cinq Shinigamis.

« — Je suis le Capitaine Akane Honkyô, je mène la Brigade d'Expédition.

— … Je vois. Balbutia légèrement Toshirô, ne comprenant pas forcément grand-chose aux mots que lui disait son interlocutrice. Hitsugaya Toshirô …

— Capitaine de la Dixième Division du Seireitei. Oui je suis au courant, ne t'en fais pas. Rétorqua la concernée. Le vieil homme que tu as vu tout à l'heure, c'est Shikidô Atsuji. C'est le nécromancien, descendant de ceux qui ont inventé les sorts de kidô. »

Rien que ça ? Pas étonnant que ce vieil homme ait réussi à contrecarrer, ne serait-ce que temporairement, les actions des Cavaliers du Diable. Le jeune homme à l'écharpe turquoise se contentait d'écouter les mots prononcés par la femme au long vêtement blanc. Celle-ci porta ensuite son regard écarlate au dernier venu.

« — Lui, c'est le chef des expéditions militaires que je ne supervise pas.

— C'est quoi ce faux titre pourri que tu me donnes ? Dis-lui que je suis le boss en stratégie militaire.

— Oui, oui si tu veux. Soupira doucement son interlocutrice. Shiba Tekketsu.

— Shiba ?! S'enquit violemment Toshirô, plus que surpris par les derniers mots.

— Ouais, Shiba. Renchérit le concerné. Comme ton ancien Capitaine, Isshin Shiba. La branche de la famille a été disséminée un peu partout, dont le Reiôkyu.

— … Ok. Se contenta de répondre le petit Shinigami.

— Et _elle _… ! »

Akane venait de disparaître en shunpô, pour apparaître dans le dos de sa subordonnée aux cheveux clairs. L'attrapant dans le dos au niveau de la hanche et la forçant à se coller contre elle, la Capitaine Générale de la Brigade lança directement son regard en direction de ses nouveaux invités.

« — C'est mon trésor qu'aucun homme ne touchera sans ma permission, Fuyuki-chan ! Ou plutôt Fuyuki Keshô !

— Honkyô-sama, je suis en train de piloter le navire. Répondit calmement cette dernière, alors que la prise de sa supérieure pouvait paraître plutôt gênante.

— Oui, d'accord, c'est bon. Rétorqua cette dernière en la relâchant, pour se rediriger vers les autres. »

Toshirô demeura plutôt silencieux, alors qu'Akane revint dans sa direction, un air plus sérieux gravé sur le visage.

« — Nous formons ici la Brigade d'Expédition, comme je te l'ai dit. Compte trois factions à l'intérieur : la Brigade Militaire de Tekketsu, la Brigade Scientifique d'une personne que je ne t'ai pas encore présentée, la Brigade des Nécromanciens de Shikidô-dono. Moi je coordonne tout cela. La Brigade d'Expédition est la seule force militaire du Reiôkyu en compagnie de la Division Zéro. Nous voyageons dans le monde entier, y compris celui des humains, pour régler divers problèmes et récolter des informations.

— … Je vois.

— Et en parlant d'information, il y en a une extrêmement importante que je dois vous faire partager aujourd'hui. Taikai, tu n'es sûrement pas au courant.

— Tu veux dire que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? La loose.

— Kaimetsu, la Déesse de la Destruction va renaître si Meikyû meurt. Il s'agit de la fille du Roi des Esprits. »

Un grand vent passa à travers l'assemblée. Pendant un instant, le détenteur de Kisayeka imaginait même qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Au vu des regards sérieux qu'il pouvait voir, aussi bien chez Akane que chez Tekketsu, l'homme à la chevelure bleutée comprit bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise blague. La fille du Roi des Esprits, sérieusement ?

« — Si tu te demandes pourquoi, c'est un secret transmis au Capitaine de la Division Zéro et à celui de la Brigade d'Expédition. Maintenant, au vu de la situation … il va falloir agir rapidement.

— Ouais, tu m'en diras tant. Soupira le Garde Royal.

— Capitaine Kuchiki, est-ce que tu peux accompagner le Capitaine Hitsugaya pour lui montrer les zones de la Brigade Scientifique ? Nous allons devoir établir un plan d'attaque, pendant ce temps.

— Très bien. Rétorqua froidement le chef du Clan Kuchiki. »

Sans demander son reste, le Shinigami au haori blanc décampa. Toshirô emboita le pas à son collègue, dans un couloir assez long, tandis qu'un silence assez pesant s'installa entre les deux Shinigamis. Il n'y avait aucun doute : quelque chose était arrivé au Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Son coéquipier ne souhaitait de toute manière pas l'interroger là-dessus, et le Kuchiki n'étant guère très loquace, cela offrait une situation plutôt inconfortable pendant quelques minutes, du moins jusqu'à ce que tous n'arrivent face à une porte métallisée, ouverte par Byakuya. Celle-ci donnait directement sur une chambre, visiblement de soins. Trois lits avaient été aménagés dans cette pièce spéciale. Inconscients, Shunô Kaminari et Zaraki Kenpachi occupaient les deux premières places. Et la troisième était celle de …

« — Shihôin Yoruichi ? S'interrogea Toshirô. Je croyais que …

— Elle a été récupérée in-extremis. Répondit calmement Byakuya. Je n'ai pas demandé les détails.

— Je vois. Et le Capitaine Unohana … ?

— Elle est morte. Souffla froidement le Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Le Cavalier Haikyaku l'a éliminée. Nous n'avons que pu retrouver son Asauchi. Vraisemblablement, elle a sauvée Zaraki Kenpachi. »

De nouveau, un silence pesant. Un simplement hochement de tête, lent et à peine perceptible. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, en réalité ? Les yeux turquoise d'Hitsugaya Toshirô se baissèrent. En réalité, la situation actuelle échappait totalement au contrôle des Shinigamis. Et le retour de la Brigade d'Expédition pour prêter main-forte à une Garde Royale chancelante ne faisait que confirmer cette impression. Outre Meikyû et les Cavaliers du Diable, cette Déesse de la Destruction dont Toshirô ne connaissait absolument rien, s'invitait également dans la danse.

« — Ne soyez pas désespérés. »

Les deux Shinigamis tournèrent leur visage, tandis qu'une personne venait d'apparaître. Une femme aux cheveux blonds noués dans une queue de cheval, laissant diverses franges sur son visage et en périphérie. Contrairement aux autres membres de la Brigade d'Expédition, elle ne portait pas une longue cape blanche, mais une blouse de médecin ou de scientifique, au choix, ressemblant d'ailleurs bien aux haori classiques des Capitaines du Gotei 13. Ses yeux verts contemplèrent vivement les deux Capitaines, ainsi que les nombreux blessés ici. Outre la blouse blanche classique, la nouvelle venue portait également un petit collier argenté autour du cou, ainsi qu'un petit ruban blanc lui permettant de nouer convenablement ses cheveux blonds.

« — Je suis le Capitaine Kiseki Kaneko. Je m'occupe des soins et des affaires scientifiques. »

_Soul Society — Seireitei._

« — La situation est vraiment catastrophique. Déplora Rose Ôtoribashi. La trahison d'Aizen pouvait être prévisible, mais de là à ce que tout le monde l'accompagne … c'est un tableau noir.

— Épargne-nous tes vieux discours là-dessus, tu veux ? Râla Kensei, assis sur une chaise.

— Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent ici. Annonça Hachigen d'une voix calme.

— D'ailleurs, Tessai, t'es sérieux de nous avoir amenés ici ? Le Seireitei est rempli de morts, c'est glauque comme jamais.

— Muguruma-dono, nous sommes aussi juste à côté du passage menant à la Dimension Royale, notre seule échappatoire.

— Mouais … »

Réunis toujours au sein de la Quatrième Division, les membres restants du Gotei 13 se trouvaient forcément happés par la terreur et la peur grandissante. Des morts, toujours des morts. Aizen, toujours Aizen. Pour Rukia Kuchiki, il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait. Le comportement de Renji la confortait bien dans cette idée-là. Mais comment aider ses amis à s'en sortir ?

Les plus hauts placés parmi les survivants travaillaient sur une stratégie. Les Lieutenants demeuraient encore en retrait, à se ronger les ongles pour attendre le résultat final.

« — On ne peut pas abandonner le Capitaine-Commandant et le Capitaine Ukitake ici. Entendit la vice-Capitaine aux yeux améthyste. Ils ne sont pas aptes à entrer par leurs propres moyens dans la Dimension Royale. Annonça Love Aikawa, d'une voix plutôt blasée.

— Il nous faut du temps pour regagner la Dimension Royale. Hachigen, tu as déjà dissimulé l'endroit avec le kidô ? Questionna Rose, d'un air plus sérieux.

— Oui, mais Aizen percera à jour le sort, aucun doute là-dessus.

— Cet enfoiré … Grommela Muguruma Kensei. J'vais l'buter …

— Très crédible comme menace.

— Ta gueule Rose. »

Se détournant de ces conversations, Rukia décida de marcher un petit peu. La situation l'exigeait entièrement. Il fallait rester concentré, mais perdre totalement les nerfs représentait littéralement une invitation pour périr des mains fourbes ennemies. Gardant Sode no Shirayuki à sa taille, la vice-Capitaine se positionna près d'une fenêtre, offrant un paysage morbide et frappé par la destruction. Ses camarades ne se trouvaient pas loin : Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi et Kira discutaient encore, visiblement remis pour un temps, de leurs émotions. Rangiku et Isane échangeaient quelques mots également, en venant dans la direction de la petite Shinigami, tandis que Nemu suivait le sillage, sans dire un mot.

« — Kuchiki-chan ! Appela Matsumoto. Viens voir !

— Heu … d'accord. »

Un peu anxieuse, la noble se décida tout de même à accepter la proposition de son amie. Après tout, cela ne devrait pas lui faire beaucoup de mal. En réalité, il s'agissait même de l'inverse le plus total : en entrant dans la chambre du Capitaine Ukitake, la Shinigami constata avec une joie non dissimulée que son supérieur hiérarchique, entouré de Sentarô et Kiyone, venait de se réveiller.

« — … Salut, Kuchiki. Sourit faiblement le Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Tu as l'air d'aller bien …

— Capitaine Ukitake ! Ne parlez pas trop ! Conservez votre énergie ! Lança un Sentarô qui commençait de plus en plus à s'agiter.

— Tais-toi Sentarô, c'est moi qui devais dire cette réplique ! »

Alors que les deux Shinigamis commencèrent de nouveau à se disputer dans leur coin, Rukia vint s'installer juste à côté de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Les soins prodigués par Orihime Inoue et Isane Kotetsu avaient visiblement bien fonctionnés … ! Même si le Shinigami à la longue chevelure blanche paraissait encore bien affaibli, le voir ne serait-ce que conscient lui apportait une grande joie.

« — Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? Demanda la brunette.

— Je vais bien … juste un peu fatigué. Encore un peu … et je reviendrai vous donner un coup de main.

— Haha ! C'est bien le Capitaine ! Ria de bon cœur Sentarô, les mains sur les hanches. N'en faîtes pas trop ! Vous venez à peine de revenir ! »

L'ambiance détendue faisait, pour une fois, un peu baisser la tension qui prenait chaque parcelle de chair appartenant à la sœur adoptive de Byakuya Kuchiki. Néanmoins, la réalité ne tarderait pas à la rattraper. Et en avoir conscience ne faisait qu'ajouter une once de souffrance supplémentaire à cette pensée. Néanmoins, cette vérité … vint se greffer plus rapidement que prévue. Parce que du sang coulait abondamment … un trou, venait d'être percé dans le mur. Et surtout, en plein ventre de Sentarô, devant les yeux choqués des autres personnes présentes dans la chambre. Une lumière rougeoyante, un Cero, aucun doute là-dessus … le mur fragilisé se décomposa, laissant apparaître plus loin Grimmjow Jaggerjack, une main dans les poches et l'autre juste devant lui.

« — Pff, juste une victime ? Siffla l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus. Tant pis, je m'occuperai des autres aussi.

— SENTARÔ ! S'époumona Ukitake, en cherchant à se redresser, sans en trouver les forces. »

Son subordonné chuta lourdement sur le sol, alors que plusieurs pressions spirituelles ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir, ayant vite fait d'entourer les anciens Quartiers du Capitaine Unohana. Encore une fois, les Shinigamis avaient été bien incapables de les repérer. Comment auraient-ils pu ? L'agitation gagna toute l'assemblée.

Placé plus en hauteur, Aizen Sôsuke contemplait avec malice ce second round.

« — Eliminez-les donc. Sourit-il, satisfait par la tournure des événements.

— Bordel ! Grommela Kensei. Déployez-vous, on ne peut pas les laisser combattre aussi près des blessés ! »

L'alerte donnée, que fallait-il faire maintenant, _réellement _? Sortir de ces lieux et se frotter directement aux nombreux assaillants … ? Il n'y avait en réalité pas le choix.

Encore estomaquées par le sort sanglant réservé à Sentarô, Rukia, Isane et Rangiku ne surent pas exactement comment réagir. Ukitake, lui demeurait trop faible pour combattre. En constatant cet air amorphe, Grimmjow pesta légèrement. Quels adversaires ennuyeux. Sa main se chargea d'un nouveau Cero, ce qui sortit immédiatement les vices-Capitaines de leur torpeur.

« — _Danse, __**Sode no Shirayuki **_! S'il vous plaît, allez mettre le Capitaine Ukitake à l'abri ! »

Quant à Sentarô … au vu de son air inerte, difficile de pouvoir en faire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme ne bougeait plus que par quelques soubresauts, son regard se levant faiblement vers son ancien supérieur. Jamais il n'avait été un grand combattant, mais au moins, aurait-il aimé périr le sabre à la main …

« — _Hakuren _! »

La Shinigami aux cheveux ébène déclencha une vague de glace fusant immédiatement vers l'Arrancar au tempérament sauvage. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une fois avant de relâcher sa charge, son attaque passant violemment au travers de la vague de neige. Une violente explosion témoigna de cette brutale victoire, engendrant d'ores et déjà un incendie, sous les éclats de rire du concerné. Quels adversaires ridicules !

Heureusement pour le Capitaine Ukitake, Matsumoto et Isane avaient réussi à l'aide de Kiyone à quitter les lieux. Le désespoir commençait de plus en plus à s'abattre. Le Sexta Espada plissa légèrement son regard, alors que l'écran de fumée macabre disparut assez violemment, pour laisser apparaître un autre Shinigami : Hisagi Shûhei. Le vice-Capitaine le toisa d'un regard cynique. Visiblement, il avait sauvé sa collègue de plus gros dommages, celle-ci se trouvant haletante à côté de lui. La jeune femme jeta un vif regard derrière elle … et ne put que constater le corps brûlant de Sentarô. Aucun doute sur le sort de cet homme. Les dents serrées, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, la Kuchiki maudissait le destin.

« — Tu crois que tu vas me battre ou je rêve ? Ricana Grimmjow, en observant le dernier venu.

— Moque-toi tant que tu veux. Siffla l'homme aux manches plus que courtes. Je vais combattre. »

Son Zanpakutô se souleva doucement, alors que son énergie également commença à croître.

« — _Fauche, __**Kazeshini **_! »

L'épée eut vite fait de se transformer, pour aller directement s'abattre sous sa forme de longues chaînes aux faux tranchantes les achevant. Les pupilles de l'Arrancar se plissèrent doucement … alors qu'il attrapa purement et simplement le Shikai de son adversaire, celui-ci tiquant sous cette nouvelle action.

« — T'fous pas de moi. Va te battre contre le gros porc pote de Kurosaki si tu veux un mec de ton niveau. Cracha-t-il, particulièrement méprisant.

— _Relève la tête, __**Wabisuke **_! »

Dans le dos de Grimmjow, un autre Lieutenant venait d'apparaître : Kira Izuru ! Son Shikai venait d'être libéré et sa lame s'abattit directement vers le dos de son adversaire. Encore un autre mec complètement abruti, alors ? La main gauche libre du belliqueux Arrancar se positionna tranquillement, pour stopper le Zanpakutô de son adversaire … avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent vivement.

« — Wabisuke double le poids des choses. Souffla Kira, en constatant que son ennemi commençait à flancher. Tu ne devrais pas nous sous-estimer. Hisagi-san !

— Ouais ! »

Profitant du déséquilibre de son adversaire, Hisagi parvint à lui faire relâcher son Zanpakutô, créant une ouverture directe pour lancer une offensive sur l'homme à la chevelure bleue. De nouveau, il lança Kazeshini à l'assaut, tandis que Kira chercha à battre en retraite …

« — Tss. »

L'attaque échoua pourtant, sous les yeux surpris du vice-Capitaine de Muguruma Kensei. Kazeshini s'écrasa sur le sol, tranchant tout de façon désordonnée. Un sonido extrêmement rapide avait été effectué par l'Espada, pour se retrouver juste devant Kira. Le blond écarquilla son regard, tandis que celui menaçant de son adversaire l'écrasa littéralement.

« — Doubler le poids et c'est tout … ? Articula Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Tu pensais sérieusement pouvoir m'avoir avec un truc aussi merdique ?

— Bouge, Kira ! Avertit l'autre Lieutenant. »

Il avait entendu les paroles de son ami. Il savait également que rester face à cet homme ne pouvait être viable. Et Wabisuke avait ralenti clairement ses mouvements. Pourtant … cela ne suffisait pas. Cela n'avait pas suffi.

Faiblement, son regard se porta sur sa droite, en constatant que son Zanpakutô venait de chuter au sol, en même temps que son bras, tranché par l'épée du nouveau subordonné de Sôsuke Aizen.

« — KIRA ! Hurla Hisagi, en venant à sa rescousse. »

Hurlements, destructions. L'assaut brutal mené par les troupes d'Aizen donnait lieu à ce genre de scènes. Dans tous les environs, le feu gagnait toujours plus de place.

Kensei, Mashirô, Rose, Love, Lisa … les Capitaines et Vizards étaient sortis de leur tanière, pour essayer de contrecarrer l'attaque des marionnettes du Diable. Mais cela ne semblait pas suffire. Absolument pas. Rien que les trois premiers cités faisaient actuellement face à Ichigo Kurosaki, dans sa forme la plus monstrueuse qu'ils aient jamais vus jusqu'à présents.

D'autres combats divers s'étaient engagés, dans la confusion la plus totale.

_Gensômaden Saiyuki OST — Shizuka ni_

« — Tessai, vous ne pouvez pas téléporter cet endroit ?! Demanda une Nanao Ise de plus en plus inquiète et troublée. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, ou au moins, évacuez les blessés !

— Quelque chose m'en empêche. J'ai déjà essayé de téléporter le bâtiment, mais il est resté ici. C'est probablement Aizen … Si je lance un sort et qu'il lance le même … alors c'est tout simplement annulé … Je ne pensais pas qu'il maîtrisait ces kidô-là …

— Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?! Paniqua de son côté Inoue Orihime, ne sachant guère où donner de la tête.

— Nous sommes attaqués de tous les côtés et nous ne pouvons pas prendre la fuite. Murmura le bras-droit de Kisuke Urahara. J'ai bien peur qu'à un moment, les choses ne peuvent plus être changées … »

Explosions, flammes, douleur, sang, cris …

Synesthésie de sensations, pour une pensée commune : le désespoir. Aizen Sôsuke se déposa tranquillement sur le toit d'une habitation pour voir à quel point toutes les valeurs et les principes Gotei 13 se désagrégeaient lentement, sans rien pour retenir cette chute effrénée. Aucun Shinigami ne pouvait le faire, désormais.

« — Quelle déchéance. Murmura-t-il, à lui-même. Telle est la chute de la Soul Society. Je m'attendais à davantage de résistance. »

Le brun voyait bien d'ici, toutes ces scènes confuses à première vue, mais qui tournait largement en sa faveur. Les Vizards ne pouvaient rien face au nouveau pouvoir de Kurosaki Ichigo, et les blessures multiples sur ces derniers ne faisaient que témoigner de la supériorité du rouquin.

Love et Lisa se faisaient également sérieusement malmener par une Neliel Tu Oderschvank qui les surpassait largement au niveau de la vitesse. Grimmjow ne connaissait pas la moindre difficulté face à Hisagi Shûhei, Kira étant visiblement déjà hors-course, tandis que Rukia Kuchiki se remettait de ses émotions. Kyogi et Bonsai s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour faire perdre la tête à Madarame Ikkaku et Yumichika Ayasagewa. Oui, tout tournait directement en sa faveur. Buvant une dernière gorgée de sa tasse, Aizen la déposa tranquillement sur le rebord du bâtiment. Ce monde allait tomber, il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus.

« — Abarai-kun, tu peux aller tuer Rukia Kuchiki en guise de ta bonne foi.

— … J'ai compris. Martela le Lieutenant, l'air pâle.

— Tu sais ce qui t'attends toi et tes camarades, au moindre signe de désobéissance. Murmura avec un fin sourire sarcastique, l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. »

Pourtant, quelque chose fit rapidement perdre le sourire au plus égocentrique Shinigami connu à ce jour. Sa tasse trembla, avant de se briser. Les multiples batailles largement en défaveur des Shinigamis se stoppèrent également. Même l'incendie prenant la Quatrième Division se fit étrange, perturbé à son tour. Une très grosse pression spirituelle, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus. Les yeux noisette de Sôsuke Aizen se plissèrent.

« — Bande d'idiots. Souffla une voix bien connue des Shinigamis.»

Les flammes autour du complexe rejoignirent une seule lame, celle qui avait brûlé pendant 1000 longues années pour maintenir le Seireitei debout …

« — Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir créé une institution aussi faible ! »

Yamamoto Genryûsai …

Les choses pouvaient devenir aussi intrigantes qu'intéressantes, au final …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE BLOODY NIGHT**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Kukanten'i Shûitsu : **Déplacement Spatial Supérieur.

**Danku Gensen : **Mur de Rejet des Origines.

**Toumaisa : **Transparence.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Elle doit parler de la pilule avec sa mère … »**

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **Maman …

**Kirio Hikifune : **Oui ?

**Shinji Hirako (pensées) : **C'est pas ta mère bordel …

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **J'veux te parler de quelque chose …

**Kirio Hikifune : **Le prochain chapitre ? _The Bloody Night, _sera publié Mercredi prochain.

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **Non … la pilule … c'est ça dont je voulais parler. Elle sert à ne pas avoir de gosses c'est ça ?

**Kirio Hikifune : **Euuh oui, mais pourquoi ?

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **J'en aurai jamais besoin. C'est bon, c'est dit.

**Kirio Hikifune : **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **C'est évident Maman ! Je suis trop moche ! Aucun mec ne veut s'approcher de moi !

**Shinji Hirako : **Ah ! Enfin une remarque pertinente !

_Shinji est tué par Hikifune._

**Kirio Hikifune : **Mais non mon trésor, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?!

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **L'autre jour, un gars m'a dit que je ressemblais à une omelette écrasée par un camion …

**Kirio Hikifune : **C'était un idiot, c'est tout …

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **C'était le Capitaine Rikuchi Rôshin …

**Kirio Hikifune : **… Eh beh euh … aha … ses paroles ont juste dépassé ses pensées, il n'est pas très serein en ce moment, il a peur de perdre son combat contre Meikyû …

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **C'est pas le seul, Maman. Il paraît que la Brigade d'Expédition veut pas nous récupérer parce que je suis trop moche pour monter à bord.

**Kirio Hikifune : **Qui t'as dit ça ?

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **Shinji.

**Kirio Hikifune : **Tu sais que ce n'est pas grave, non ? Il est bête.

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **Mais c'est pas tout ! Kuchiki Byakuya a dit qu'il préférait épouser un aspirateur que moi ! Ulquiorra Schiffer a dit qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que je m'approche à moins de cinquante mètres de lui ! Kensei dit que je ne suis pas une fille ! Ichigo dit que je devrais faire une chirurgie esthétique pour mon bien ! Tout le monde me trouve moche Maman ! J'aurais jamais de petit copain !

**Kirio Hikifune : **Eh beh … tu n'as pas rencontré l'âme sœur … mais ça viendra peut-être !

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **Même les animaux ont peur de moi. L'autre jour j'ai approché ma tête d'un Pigeon et il a fait une crise cardiaque. Le chien du voisin se cache toujours dans sa niche dès que je m'approche, les chats s'enfuient … c'est mort Maman. Cette foutue pilule ne servira jamais à rien !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu peux essayer de la mettre dans tes trous de nez.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Putain c'est quoi cette mocheté ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **_(Change de direction en apercevant Hiyori)_

**Kirio Hikifune : **Hiyori-chan, il ne faut pas désespérer ! Bien sûr que tu n'es pas la plus jolie fille qui existe …

_Des larmes coulent des yeux d'Hiyori, de manière très abondante._

**Kirio Hikifune : **Heu, mais je veux dire que tu es très jolie hein ! C'est la beauté intérieure qui compte et puis …

**Hiyori Sarugaki (pleure toujours) : **Donc … je suis moche … ?

**Kirio Hikifune : **Mais non !

**Shinji Hirako : **C'est pour ton bien que je te le répète, t'es moche Hiyori. Mais c'est pas rare, y'a plein de moches dans le monde.

_Shinji est de nouveau tué._

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Évidemment que tu es une mocheté absolue, Sarugaki Hiyori. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai banni de la Soul Society ?!

**Hiyori Sarugaki : **… Je vois.

**Kirio Hikifune : **Non, attends !

**Hiyori Sarugaki (sourire de dégénérée) : **Et si on jouait un peu, Capitaine-Commandant … ?

_Hiyori est carbonisée._

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **C'est gagné, c'est gagné, c'est gagné !


	117. The Bloody Night

**_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à ceux qui lisent ! Je viens juste de me rendre compte que le chapitre posté précédemment était en fait un doublon du 115 ! Cette erreur vient juste d'être corrigée. Ce chapitre suivant est bien le 117 ! Bonne lecture ! _**

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__La Brigade d'Expédition sauve in-extremis Taikai Meirô et Hitsugaya Toshirô des Cavaliers, avant de prendre la fuite. Les explications y sont rapidement données, Toshirô retrouvant par ailleurs Byakuya Kuchiki, qui lui fait clairement comprendre que de son côté, les choses ne s'étaient pas bien déroulées._

_Pendant ce temps, Aizen lance ce qu'il pense être une attaque finale sur les réfugiés du Seireitei … jusqu'à ce que l'aura du Capitaine-Commandant ne reprenne vie …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXVII : THE BLOODY NIGHT**_

**D**_imension Royale _…

Meikyû observait. Purement et simplement, il observait. Cet objet céleste qui s'avançait dans sa direction. Son étonnement avait laissé peu à peu place à une forme de satisfaction. Lui-même ne semblait guère le comprendre, lui-même n'arrivait parfois pas à suivre convenablement le court de ses propres pensées. Les choses évoluaient, tout simplement. Son esprit balloté depuis mille ans devait probablement avoir quelques troubles, après tout.

Fallait-il faire quelque chose pour contrecarrer cette funeste main ? Celle que le destin plaçait directement sur l'âme, dès la naissance ? Sans trop comprendre ses propres gestes, Meikyû décréta que oui. Kaimetsu se souleva, une nouvelle fois. Et comme les fois précédentes, la lame explosa d'une violente lumière sombre, pour foncer directement vers le grand météore. Sans résultat … que faire, donc ?

« — Ne songe pas à fuir, tu ne pourras pas. »

Pour étayer ses propos, Rikuchi Rôshin fit abattre de très grandes lianes servant littéralement de prison tout aux alentours. Plus encore, lesdites lianes possédaient également une forte dose d'énergie, rendant difficile les déplacements aériens, la fuite verticale devenant bien inenvisageable. Le vent de poussière, soufflant la mort, berçait lentement l'ancien Garde Royal, dont les pupilles se fermèrent un court instant.

« — Je ne fuirai pas. Sourit-il, d'un air plutôt mélancolique. »

Une nouvelle fois, les ténèbres de Meikyû chargèrent la grande masse rocailleuse, mais sans que cette dernière ne soit réellement affectée.

À l'horizon, la contre-attaque se voyait à peine. Les conséquences d'une telle explosion furent pourtant _particulièrement _sensibles, elles. Rikuchi Rôshin ferma lui-même les yeux. Le Reiôkyu avait été sacrément ravagé. Peu de temps avant, il ressentit clairement les canons surpuissants de la Brigade d'Expédition. Ils étaient donc revenus. Bon ou mauvais augure ? Il ne saurait dire. Quoi qu'il en soit … une nouvelle déflagration titanesque venait d'avoir lieu. Le Palais situé à des kilomètres au-dessus du sol trembla également, comme tous les alentours. Un nouveau vent de destruction ravagea les environs.

_Était-il … mort ? _

_Jamais, il n'avait connu une pareille sensation … l'impression de flotter lui-même dans les ténèbres. La noirceur des abysses … l'explosion l'y avait jeté ? Sans son immortalité … il ne pouvait pas le vaincre … pas de cette façon … _

Rikuchi Rôshin contemplait l'ampleur du désastre occasionné. Un cratère gigantesque, probablement moins que ce qu'il venait d'arriver plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, mais c'était bien suffisant, amplement suffisant. Au milieu de ce désert abandonné par la vie, se trouvait le corps de cet idiot. Meikyû Mikomi, le Shinigami ayant tourné le dos à son rôle pour se préoccuper de questions existentielles l'ayant directement conduit à sa disparition.

Il était là, dans un bain de sang épouvantable. Les yeux entrouverts, le Zanpakutô Divin sur le sol.

« — Meikyû Mikomi. Tu es mort maintenant. »

_Soul Society — Seireitei. _

« — Eh bien, Capitaine-Commandant. Articula lentement Aizen Sôsuke. C'est une surprise de vous voir debout.

— Silence, avorton. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un vienne remettre de l'ordre dans toute cette histoire. Grogna le Shinigami. »

_Lui-même l'ignorait … pourquoi avait-il soudainement réussi à retrouver une forme de conscience ? Pendant une attente interminable, il avait été prisonnier de son propre corps, sa volonté bloquée par une cage noire de ténèbres. Mais là … soudainement, elle s'est évanouie ? Quelque chose s'était passé … il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais … quoi ?_

Les autres belligérants aux alentours avaient stoppé momentanément leurs batailles. Yamamoto ignorait encore une bonne partie des informations nécessaires à la compréhension actuelle des informations. Néanmoins, il vit sensiblement et distinctement, le passage menant directement vers le Reiôkyu. Tout comme le fait qu'il manquait un grand nombre de Capitaines parmi ses troupes. L'analogie se fit rapidement dans l'esprit encore vif du vieil homme.

« — Gotei 13. Je vous ordonne de vous rendre à la Dimension Royale.

— P-Pardon ? S'enquit un Rose Ôtoribashi, plutôt blessé par son combat.

— De toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas qualifiés pour combattre convenablement. Grogna le vieux Shinigami. Si Meikyû se trouve là-dedans, il faut empêcher le pire d'arriver. D'autres sont peut-être déjà partis, peut-être que les choses vont aller mieux, mais votre devoir est de protéger la Soul Society. Et il s'agit du meilleur endroit pour placer les blessés. Exécution ! »

Aizen afficha un air plutôt sarcastique. Alors le vieux Commandant avait encore toute sa tête ? Le détenteur de Kyôka Suigetsu jeta un coup d'œil aux morceaux éparpillés de sa tasse. Voilà un bien dommage événement qui venait de se produire.

« — Capitaine-Commandant, vous n'espériez tout de même pas que mes nouveaux soldats allaient laisser vos ouailles s'en aller si facilement, n'est-ce pas ?

— Aizen Sôsuke. Depuis le temps que tu existes, tu devrais comprendre que je n'espère jamais. Siffla le détenteur de Ryûjin Jakka. _Bankai _! »

Le Shinigami au service du Diable tiqua légèrement. Visiblement, il y avait une autre raison qui expliquait le nouvel ordre du plus puissant Capitaine de l'histoire de la Soul Society. Une aura terrible et brûlante s'ajouta à l'atmosphère déjà lourde du Seireitei.

Kensei, Rose, Lisa, Hachigen et Love pensèrent bien qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour décamper. Leurs adversaires respectifs ne semblaient de toute façon pas particulièrement enclins à combattre du menu-fretin alors qu'une cible bien plus importante se présentait actuellement sous leurs yeux.

« —_** Zanka no Tachi.**_ »

La lame fumante fit fondre les alentours, littéralement. Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes à employer.

Plus loin, les Shinigamis commençaient à se diriger vers le passage du Reiôkyu, Ukitake Jushirô étant transporté par Hisagi Shûhei, plutôt amoché après son court affrontement face à Grimmjow Jaggerjack, et Kiyone Kotetsu le suivait. Bientôt, un cortège de Shinigamis affluèrent. Même si certains demeuraient clairement hésitants. La chaleur ambiante montait continuellement, et pourtant, les pas de Kuchiki Rukia l'emmenaient contre le courant général.

« — Kuchiki-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'enquit Matsumoto, en arrivant face à elle.

— Je ne peux pas. Murmura lentement la Shinigami aux yeux améthyste. Ichigo et Renji … ils sont là … le Capitaine-Commandant ne va pas hésiter …

— … Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire … Kuchiki-chan ? Tu m'inquiètes, là … »

Que comptait-elle faire ? Elle-même l'ignorait bien. Avec le pouvoir du Bankai appartenant au Commandant … Sode no Shirayuki perdrait grandement en utilité. Pour autant, la jeune noble avait l'étrange impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus vu ses amis. D'ici, Rukia voyait un Renji particulièrement crispé, se tenir non loin de Yamamoto Genryûsai. Ce dernier portait un regard farouche sur tous ces traîtres et ennemis mêlés. Aucun d'entre eux n'en ressortirait vivant.

« — Voilà une proie intéressante ! Ricana furieusement Grimmjow Jaggerjack, en dégainant son Zanpakutô. _Déchire, __**Pantera **_! »

L'Arrancar eut vite fait de se métamorphoser dans une forme sauvage et bestiale, soulevant une tornade de poussière au même instant.

Seulement vêtu de son shihakusho, son haori étant en _stand-by _dans les locaux de la Quatrième Division, le vieil homme pointa son regard sur cet impétueux soldat.

« — Les traîtres ne méritent que de périr. Souffla le Commandant, d'un air sombre. »

Un mouvement suffit à carboniser une bonne partie de l'allée, à quelques centimètres seulement de l'Espada, qui avait stoppé net son mouvement avant de se faire toucher. Pendant un court instant, une vague d'effroi se lisait sur son visage, avant que Grimmjow ne chasse ces obscures et pathétiques sensations de son esprit.

« — Retourne au Hueco Mundo, ou meurs ici. Lâcha Yamamoto, cynique et méprisant.

— Ta gueule ! »

Deux Bala furent lancés directement vers le Capitaine-Commandant, qui leva simplement son Zanpakutô pour éviter tout problème. L'assaut de cet Arrancar s'avéra infructueux, quand bien même le Shinigami nota que ses estimations sur son pouvoir avaient été défectueuses : ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait une puissance supérieure à celle qu'il attendait. Un complément intervenu sans que le vieil homme ne puisse en déterminer l'origine. Lorsque Yamamoto porta son regard à Kurosaki Ichigo, Neliel Tu Oderschvank et Sado Yasutora, tous semblaient plus puissants. Un tel progrès ne pouvait avoir lieu sans une aide extérieure.

En revanche, Abarai Renji demeurait sensiblement au même niveau. Et lui semblait bien plus perturbé par la situation que les autres …

« — Que leur as-tu fait, Aizen ?! Exigea Yamamoto, en soulevant son Zanpakutô.

— Je n'ai rien fait, Yamamoto Genryûsai. Sourit de plus belle, le renégat. Tout cela n'est que l'œuvre du Diable en personne. Il m'a offert de nouveaux soldats, que ces derniers le veuillent ou non … n'est-ce pas, Abarai-kun … ?

— Je … Bégayai vivement le vice-Capitaine, en ne sachant comment appréhender la situation.

— … Je comprends la situation.

— Capitaine-Commandant ! S'écria soudainement la voix de Kuchiki Rukia. Attendez s'il vous plaît ! Il y a des amis à l'intérieur !

— Kuchiki Rukia. J'ai ordonné aux Shinigamis de se replier à l'intérieur de la Dimension Royale, alors pourquoi te trouves-tu encore ici ?!

— Ce … ce sont mes amis. Bredouilla la Lieutenante. Je ne sais pas … comment m'y prendre. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Ichigo et Renji comme ça … je dois les sauver …

— Quelle naïveté. Ricana légèrement Aizen, placé à quelques mètres plus loin. Il n'y a aucun moyen de les sauver, Kuchiki Rukia. Je sais que tu es déçue, mais il va falloir accepter les faits. Le Diable ne relâche pas facilement son emprise, tu sais. »

Yamamoto plissa doucement son regard, alors que face à lui, se tenait maintenant toute la petite escapade de Sôsuke Aizen. Tous n'arboraient pas le même air. Si Grimmjow se trouvait plutôt irrité par son premier échec, Ichigo Kurosaki demeurait particulièrement froid. Neliel ne disait pas un mot, se contentant de fixer le puissant Shinigami, tandis que Sado Yasutora se tenait prêt au combat. Kyogi et Bonsai échangeaient quelques mots discrets, peaufinant visiblement leur stratégie. Enfin, Renji tremblotait doucement, Zabimaru à la main.

Seul derrière, Aizen affichait étrangement un air confiant. Le Bankai du Commandant avait pourtant tout pour faire frémir.

Rukia se trouvait être la seule à ne s'être pas sensiblement éloignée. Trop réticente pour ça. Du moins, sans compter Tessai qui aidait régulièrement les blessés à sortir, en faisant des allers retours constants entre les deux secteurs. Plus loin, le passage n'avait pas encore été emprunté. Kensei, les bras croisés, pestait encore sérieusement contre la situation.

« — J'ai pas envie de laisser le vieux là-bas. Lâcha le Vizard.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si nous restons ici, alors il ne pourra déployer tout son pouvoir. Répondit Rose Ôtoribashi, en fronçant doucement les sourcils. Si on veut l'emporter, le Commandant est notre meilleure arme. »

Un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres, Inoue Orihime observait son amie aux cheveux ébène. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Juste aller la rejoindre, et … et quoi, finalement ? La rouquine se mordit légèrement les lèvres, de nervosité. Pendant ce temps, Tessai se stoppa brutalement dans sa marche, juste face au grand passage menant au Reiôkyu.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Martela Love, d'une voix légèrement pressée. On n'a pas toute la journée pour ça, mon gars !

— Il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Lâcha brièvement l'intéressé, en regardant dans les alentours.

— Quoi ? Lui répondit son interlocuteur, prêt à faire le grand saut.

— L'Arrancar n'est plus là. »

À deux mètres de là, Inoue écarquilla vivement les yeux. Par _« Arrancar », _Tessai-san ne désignait-il pas … ?

L'étudiante fut stoppée dans ses pensées, lorsqu'un tremblement violent secoua tous les environs. Une violente explosion venait de provoquer une large onde de choc. Zanka no Tachi venait de frapper.

_Dimension Royale — Sur la route du Palais du Roi. _

Quelques minutes avant le dernier coup lancé par Rikuchi Rôshin …

Isshin transpirait légèrement. Depuis le combat face à Aizen, il n'avait plus tenu avec tant de vigueur un Zanpakutô, et devait bien avouer que retrouver un rythme si soutenu ne s'avérait vraiment pas facile. Et cette femme avec qui il croisait le fer savait vraiment bien se débrouiller, sans compter le fait qu'ayant entendu parler des capacités de son Meikaitana par Urahara, l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division fuyait comme la peste le moindre de ses rayons écarlates, sous l'œil de plus en plus ennuyé de Kyôkutan.

« — Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de fuir _un _instant ? Grogna de mécontentement la Générale aux cheveux blonds. Ton fils était moins fuyard.

— Mais son père est un homme intelligent. Sourit de toutes ses dents blanches. Tu t'énerverais, Générale ? »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la concernée déclencha une seconde vague écarlate directement vers le Shinigami. Celui-ci l'évita en sautant légèrement sur le côté. Dans cette danse aérienne, l'ancien Capitaine subissait néanmoins un peu trop les mouvements à son goût. Il fallait bien répliquer, au bout d'un moment … ! Empoignant Engetsu, Isshin utilisa un shunpô assez vif pour arriver sur la droite de la femme aux cheveux blonds : au lieu de rechercher un contact physique, le père des Kurosaki déclencha une simple vague d'énergie à bout portant.

Encore affaiblie par ses quelques joutes contre le Capitaine Kirio Hikifune, la Générale ne réagit pas de manière assez rapide et fut propulsée plus loin, heurtant un rocher qui chutait en direction du sol. Ayant réussie à la sonner de la sorte, l'ancien supérieur de Rangiku Matsumoto comptait bien en profiter davantage : ses deux mains fermement refermées sur son Zanpakutô, Isshin souleva directement celui-ci.

« — _Getsuga Tenshô _! »

Une explosion de lumière ardente fusa directement vers la subordonnée de Meikyû, faisant au passage fondre les quelques pierres qui avaient le malheur de se situer sur le passage. La Générale répliqua pourtant assez rapidement, et deux faisceaux rougeoyants quittèrent son Meikaitana pour venir sectionner la technique du Shinigami, les flammes se dissipant sur les côtés.

Néanmoins, la blonde remarqua rapidement que ce coup ne servait qu'à en dissimuler un autre, lorsque l'homme ayant tenu le rang de Capitaine réapparu au-dessus d'elle, le sabre toujours prêt à flamber. Visiblement, il préparait un autre Getsuga Tenshô ?

« — Tu ne vois pas que ça ne marche pas ? Vociféra vivement l'âme damnée, en déclenchant une fois de plus, une autre de ses lumières rougeoyantes. »

Celle-ci prenait néanmoins plus d'espace, et être touché pour un Shinigami signifiait probablement un aller direct pour l'autre monde. Le fin sourire qui fendit le visage du concerné trahit néanmoins une situation qui ne partait pas à son avantage, à première vue.

« — Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, vu que je ne l'avais jamais fait avant. »

Sous les yeux écarquillés de son adversaire, six pointes de lumière venaient de se refermer directement sur la cible. Isshin évita quant à lui l'assaut de l'ennemi, en s'éloignant une fois de plus, quand bien même cela ne passa guère loin, le Shinigami ayant visiblement sous-estimé la portée de l'attaque ennemie. Mais il allait plutôt savourer les moments suivants !

« — _**Rikujôkoro.**_ Déclara-t-il, d'un air triomphant.

— Putain ! Grommela d'exaspération la Générale, en cherchant vainement à se libérer de l'assaut de son adversaire.

— Et si je retentais ma chance ? Tonna son interlocuteur. _Getsuga Tenshô._ »

L'explosion de flammes puissantes toucha cette fois-ci directement la cible, paralysée par la prison lumineuse formée par le kidô. Violemment, Kyôkutan fut projetée à plusieurs mètres de distance. Son voile noir calciné, l'âme damnée se trouvait maintenant haletante, sur le toit du grand couloir menant au Palais du Roi des Esprits. Ensanglantée, frappée aussi bien dans sa fierté que physiquement, Kyôkutan finit par se redresser, en retirant les restes de son voile noir pour dévoiler une chemise blanche aux carreaux rouges, aux manches désormais raccourcies par les flammes d'Engetsu. À l'intérieur, la blonde portait tout simplement un t-shirt noir, un collier doré accroché au cou. Le bas était assez long, noir, s'achevant par des bottes de la même couleur.

Bien loin de s'octroyer le temps de détailler son adversaire, Isshin descendit légèrement, plaçant son sabre dans son dos.

« — Fâchée ? Provoqua-t-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

— Je vais te tuer. Siffla son interlocutrice, en pointant son sabre droit devant elle. »

Une aura rouge commençait de nouveau à entourer l'âme damnée, tandis que le Shinigami en face commençait à se méfier légèrement. Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas aux coups classiques qu'elle cherchait à donner depuis un long moment … la méfiance était de mise pour lui, qui refusait catégoriquement un quelconque échec dans les minutes à venir.

Mais alors que Kyôkutan semblait prête à libérer un autre type de pouvoir, un grondement sourd provenant d'en bas attira l'attention. Plus qu'un grondement, une violente explosion offrait un spectacle sinistre aux deux adversaires, comme si le monde terrestre tout entier venait d'être ravagé par la chute d'un corps céleste … ce qui, en quelque sorte, ne s'éloignait guère de la vérité … le pouvoir du puissant Capitaine Rôshin avait été étouffant sur l'instant. Et très sensiblement, l'énergie spirituelle dégagée par Meikyû avait connu une chute. De quoi inquiéter la blonde quant à ses perspectives d'avenir.

« — … Meikyû-sama … ? Bredouilla vivement l'âme damnée.

— On dirait bien que le Capitaine Rôshin soit le plus puissant. Commenta simplement Isshin Kurosaki, en portant son regard vers le monde d'en bas. »

Plus loin, Noroi et Ryûken affichaient le même air. L'âme damnée et le Quincy avaient également offert un petit affrontement en guise d'échauffement, sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne réellement l'ascendant. Après tout, cette bataille ne s'avérait pas être une véritable bataille _« totale » _mais simplement un moyen pour les deux camps de gagner du temps … des deux ennemis, Noroi semblait néanmoins la plus affectée. Quelques traces de sang coulaient depuis sa bouche, tandis que son regard argenté pointait vers le bas.

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, la Générale sauta sur le côté pour éviter une flèche rapide de son adversaire. Celle-ci se planta dans le sol, à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, tandis que le regard froid de son adversaire se posa sur elle, une seconde flèche bleutée se chargeant dans son arc.

« — Tu comptes observer longtemps le paysage, en bas ? Martela Ryûken, d'un ton aussi froid que son apparence. Oublie ce qui se déroule en bas. Quoiqu'il arrive, je te tuerai ici.

— C'est aimable. Répliqua son interlocutrice, en plissant légèrement le regard. Mais tu devrais aussi prêter plus attention à la situation. »

Alerté par un mouvement dans son dos, Ryûken sauta sur le côté, parce qu'un simple enfant au cri dégénéré venait de le faire, cherchant à lui agripper la jambe. Sans hésiter le soupçon d'une seconde, Ryûken transperça son nouvel ennemi d'une nouvelle flèche en pleine tête, ce dernier chutant dans les ténèbres d'un monde en recomposition.

En voyant ce dernier, Noroi ne put s'empêcher de réorienter ses pensées. Le périple avait été long et dur … jusqu'ici. Et visiblement … Meikyû-sama ne semblait guère être dans l'état de leur octroyer le destin escompté … Cela dit, y penser tout de suite ne se prêtait pas forcément à la situation, puisqu'une nouvelle vague de flèches puissantes venait dans sa direction …

La Générale de la Malédiction évita le tout. Pendant un bref instant, ses pupilles argentées rencontrèrent les yeux dorés de sa coéquipière, placée un petit peu plus loin … un échange tacite et silencieux se produisit, tandis que la femme aux prises avec le Quincy ferma un instant les yeux.

_Ainsi, le destin faisait-il les choses, n'est-ce pas, Kyôkutan ? _

À des kilomètres en-dessous d'eux, la bataille pour l'existence arrivait pourtant à un point culminant. Rikuchi Rôshin venait de relâcher un des coups les plus terribles de son Zanpakutô, et les résultats s'avéraient aussi apocalyptiques qu'il l'envisageait. Plus rien dans les alentours et sur une très grande distance ne semblait être doué de vie. Lui-même dû déployer une véritable barricade composée de rochers solidifiés par son énergie spirituelle, afin de prévenir de toute éventualité.

« — Mon Reikôkusei absorbe aussi les techniques que tu aurais envisagé de lancer contre moi. La gravité se plie à sa volonté. Souffla le vieil homme, en avançant dans sa direction. Tu n'avais pas la moindre chance, dès le départ. »

Dans un champ de ruines, il aperçut rapidement la silhouette étalée et complètement ensanglantée de Meikyû Mikomi. Le chef de la Division Zéro continua son petit périple, restant malgré tout sur ses gardes compte-tenu des fourberies déjà jouées par cet individu à bien des membres de la Garde Royale, des milliers d'années avant cette bataille fatidique.

À première vue, il n'avait pas su réagir de manière efficace. Comment aurait-il pu ?

« — Je vois que tu es encore en vie, même si ce n'est plus pour très longtemps. Souffla Rikuchi Rôshin. Je me demande bien comment. »

Des lianes ligotèrent instantanément le renégat, qui n'offrait pas le moindre signe de résistance. Son corps quasiment désarticulé ne répondait pas à ses appels. Par ailleurs … non, il n'avait pas été tué. Il ne saurait l'expliquer non plus …

« — Hé … j'ai survécu … Articula faiblement le Shinigami aux cheveux noirs, en crachant du sang à chaque mot. T'es … pas doué … »

Rôshin se trouvait désormais juste en face de lui, son Zanpakutô bien placé dans sa main droite. Katsudansô, ladite épée, se souleva lentement, sans que l'aïeul des Shinigamis du Reiôkyu ne dise quoi que ce soit. Qu'avait-il à dire, de toute manière ? Il se trouvait bien là face au traître le plus abominable qu'avait connu le monde des esprits en des milliers d'années d'existence.

« — Même pas … un petit … au revoir ? Sourit doucement et faiblement le détenteur de Kaimetsu, ses paupières lourdes se fermant à quelques reprises.

— Tu as mérité ton sort. Rétorqua d'une voix grave, son interlocuteur. Recevoir un sabre Royal et se détourner d'une telle façon de ton chemin ne pouvaient que te conduire à cette fin déshonorante.

— Pourquoi … cacher la vérité … hein ? Souffla lentement le traître. Mais … en attendant … Rikuchi … ne crie … pas victoire trop tôt. »

À ces derniers mots entonnés, le traître ouvrit plus distinctement les yeux, faisant légèrement tiquer son adversaire. Comment cet être pouvait-il avoir survécu à son pouvoir ? Décidant de ne même pas laisser la place au doute, le chef de la Garde Royale entreprit immédiatement de planter son adversaire à l'aide de son Zanpakutô, mais une ombre ténébreuse jaillissant de tout ce corps meurtri stoppa net son initiative.

« — Impossible. Grinça le Capitaine, en voyant que son sabre ne passait même pas au travers de cette couche sombre, finissant même par déraciner les lianes emprisonnant sa cible. »

Meikyû chuta sur le sol, plantant Kaimetsu sur le sol, pour se maintenir ne serait-ce qu'à genoux. Cette sombre aura continuait de servir de rempart, et une petite onde de choc repoussa même Rôshin à plusieurs mètres plus loin, sans que ce dernier ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est se rééquilibrer, en frappant finalement de sa lame cette vague sombre.

« — _Gokai Seiki no Yami … __**Haidora**__._ »

Une ombre se matérialisa finalement, au fur et à mesure des secondes, à partir des ténèbres précédemment cités. Un nouveau tremblement du sol fit légèrement reculer Rikuchi Rôshin. Au bout de quelques instants, une forme distincte se dessinait, une forme presque serpentaire … mais avec de nombreuses têtes. Tout était composé de ténèbres, d'ombres : une créature d'une dizaine de mètres surplombait le décor. Cinq têtes différentes, celle du milieu se démarquant par trois excroissances lui offrant pratiquement une couronne. Un hurlement strident à faire briser les vitres, au point où les dents du vieil homme faisant face à cette nouvelle créature se serrèrent légèrement.

La tête la plus à droite déclencha une première salve sombre : immédiatement, Rôshin ressentit une certaine familiarité. Esquivant l'explosion, le Shinigami analysa vivement la situation. Meikyû se trouvait dorénavant allongé sur le sol, son regard néanmoins porté vers le champ de bataille. Nul doute, il finissait bien là ses jours.

« — Tu l'as reconnue … c'est la première ère des ténèbres que cette tête vient de lancer … »

L'analogie se faisant vivement dans la tête du vieux Shinigami, celui-ci ne put cacher une once de surprise. Comment, aux portes de la mort, cet homme pouvait-il déclencher ce pouvoir … ?! Il n'y avait _rien _de logique dans les événements auxquels il assistait actuellement. Vraiment rien.

La tête se trouvant la plus à gauche de cette créature étrange gronda, avant de charger un assaut entre sa mâchoire : et à l'instant suivant, un souffle d'une puissance titanesque concentré dans un rayon explosa. Rikuchi Röshin réagit rapidement et déploya plusieurs murs de roche juste devant lui … chacun de ces derniers étant balayés et annihilés par la puissance attaque de la créature de Meikyû.

Le Shinigami lui-même eut beau poster son Zanpakutô en opposition, fut totalement emporté par le mouvement. Il reconnaissait également cette attaque-là …

Rôshin finit par se relever plus loin, masquant à peine la furie que lui procurait une pareille situation.

« — Cette créature utilise donc toutes tes ères des ténèbres. Fustigea le Capitaine. Dans ce cas-là … que fait cette cinquième tête ici … ?

— Trouve donc … »

De toutes ses têtes, la bête poussa un hurlement commun, provoquant instantanément un courant d'air froid en direction du Capitaine Shinigami. Celui-ci ferma vivement le regard. Le destin allait donc se jouer au prochain coup. Voici donc le dernier sursaut d'orgueil du feu Capitaine Mikomi ? Périr en lançant lui-même la dernière attaque ? Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, au final. Rien d'étonnant pour un homme de son espèce. Une aura émeraude entoura le chef des Shinigamis, tandis que le sol dévasté se fendit d'un nouveau tremblement.

« — Très bien, Meikyû Mikomi. Assiste donc à la chute de ton dernier espoir. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE LAST DAY OF HOPE**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Gokai Seiki no Yami, Haidora : **Cinquième Ère des Ténèbres, l'Hydre.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « L'autorité a foutu le camp »**

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : ****** **** ***** **** !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Heu, il se passe quoi là ?

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **Yama-ji est tombé malade, il est alité maintenant. Mais surtout, on ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive ?

**Unohana Retsu : **Le Capitaine-Commandant est victime du _syndrome Ginjô_.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ça doit être une p**** de maladie, rien qu'au nom.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : ******* ! ********** … *******

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Combien de temps dure la maladie ?

**Unohana Retsu : **Aucune idée. Il n'y a pas d'estimation possible.

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Oh … Genryûsai-sensei ! Vous êtes malade, tout comme moi !

**Unohana Retsu : **En attendant le rétablissement du Capitaine-Commandant, c'est son Lieutenant, Sasakibe Chôjiro qui va prendre en charge ses fonctions.

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **C-Comment ?!

**Unohana Retsu : **Hormis les décisions militaires. Car vous n'êtes pas qualifié pour.

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Ah, me voilà rassuré.

_Le pauvre Sasakibe Chôjiro ne savait pourtant pas ce qui l'attendait, une fois de retour dans sa Division … _

**Soi Fon : **Lieutenant Sasakibe !

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **C-Capitaine Soi Fon ?! Qu'y-a-t-il ?

**Soi Fon : **J'exige une augmentation de mon salaire. Je dois offrir des vacances de rêve à Yoruichi-sama lorsqu'elle viendra à la Soul Society !

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Heu … eh bien …

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Je conteste cela. Il faut que ces fonds viennent entre mes mains, afin d'ouvrir une école d'art.

**Soi Fon : **Quoi ?! Tu es ridicule ! Yoruichi-sama est à elle seule une œuvre d'art !

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Oh ? Vraiment ?

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Heu … eh bien …

**Hirako Shinji : **Je veux également quelque chose de ce type. J'ai besoin de la construction d'un nouveau bâtiment qui s'appellera le _Hirako's Paradise, _où je ferai des spectacles. Tu vas m'en donner l'opportunité, pas vrai Lieutenant ?

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Heu …

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Tout ceci est ridicule. Il me faut cet argent pour construire un portrait géant d'Hisana qui survolera le Seireitei jour et nuit.

**Hirako Shinji : **Hein ?! C'est quoi cette merde ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Tu vas périr, Hirako Shinji.

**Komamura Sajin : **Ça doit être pour moi ! Je dois avoir l'argent nécessaire pour me payer un retour dans _Rising Hell _! Voire le chapitre suivant, à savoir _The Last Day Of Hope _!

**Kensei Muguruma : **Un terrain de boxe, faut entraîner ces larves de Shinigami ! On se fait battre par n'importe qui en ce moment.

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Heu eh bien, écoutez-moi … s'il vous plaît …

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Tss. Il faut ouvrir une arène de duels pour que je puisse devenir comme Yugi : le maître des jeux.

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **Hein ?! T'es devenu Capitaine-Commandant, Sasakibe Chôjiro ? Intéressant ! J'vais te tuer !

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Non … s'il vous plaît … enfin …

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **Bien, donne-moi tout de suite les clés du Muken, je vais faire des expérimentations sur les différents prisonniers là-bas.

**Sasakibe Chôjiro : **Je n'ai pas le droit …

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **HYAAAA !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **_Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. _

_Le Seireitei entre dans une ère de destructions sans précédent. La Quatrième Division est néanmoins épargnée de toute attaque._

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **************************** !

**Unohana Retsu : **Vous allez bientôt pouvoir récupérer votre place.

**Meikyû Mikomi : **Eh, je croyais avoir déjà détruit le Seireitei ? En plus maintenant, c'est moi qui me fait démonter … si je meurs, Rising Hell est terminé.

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **GENRYÛSAI ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout est en ruines ici ?!

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : ****** ***** ****** **** ******** ***** **.

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **Je ne peux comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! Je vais donc tuer les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 !

_Personne ne comprend plus rien et tout est annihilé. _


	118. The Last Day Of Hope

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors qu'au Seireitei, Yamamoto ordonne à ses troupes de rejoindre la Dimension Royale, Rôshin fait abattre son météore directement sur Meikyû et le blesse plus que grièvement. Tandis qu'il s'apprête à lui donner un coup de grâce, le renégat fait appel à une cinquième ère des ténèbres, invoquant une étrange hydre à cinq têtes … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXVIII : THE LAST DAY OF HOPE**_

**C**omment ce misérable avait-il pu survivre ?

Voilà la question qui revenait sans cesse dans un coin de l'esprit du Capitaine Rikuchi Rôshin. L'hydre ténébreuse invoquée précédemment par son adversaire ne l'effrayait pas. Non, il allait réduire en poussière cet animal difforme et contre-nature. La véritable interrogation concernait encore et toujours l'homme qui fut jadis l'un de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Mais maintenant, ce dernier gisait presque comme un cadavre, aux côtés de sa dernière création. L'aura sombre constante qui entourait le périmètre faisait clairement comprendre au Shinigami détenteur de Katsudansô que des simples attaques comme des lianes ou des pierres ne suffiraient pas. Non, Rôshin comprenait bien un fait : son ennemi, bien qu'à l'article de la mort, offrait un dernier élan de résistance, et se protégeait aussi bien qu'il envisageait une attaque par le biais de son hydre. Soit, puisqu'il cherchait une mort plus digne, il lui offrirait.

« — _Rasenganseki_. Souffla le vieil homme. »

Immédiatement, des pierres sortirent du sol, pour fuser directement vers l'ancien Garde Royal, entourées d'une lumière vive et témoignant au passage du pouvoir actuel détenu par le chef de la Division Zéro. Pourtant, rien de tout cela ne semblait fonctionner : la deuxième tête en partant de la droite, déclencha un rayon ténébreux qui explosa directement chaque rocher lancé par le Capitaine Royal. Selon toute vraisemblance, ce coup s'avérait être la deuxième ère des ténèbres de Meikyû, mais avec un gain certain de puissance. L'explosion puissante n'atteint toutefois pas le vieil homme, situé un peu plus loin après un shunpô rapide. Le Shinigami aux cheveux noirs se redressa très faiblement, avant de planter Kaimetsu dans son dos, posant son dos contre l'épée, lâchant au passage un petit soupir.

« — Le chef de la Garde Royale … qui n'arrive pas à vaincre un mourant … c'est un peu triste … non ?

— Je vois que même mourant tu aimes toujours autant parler. Vociféra son interlocuteur. Mais ton sort est déjà scellé ! »

De nouveau, le sol meurtri se modula selon le bon vouloir du Shinigami le plus puissant de tous. De grands pics de pierres jaillirent directement depuis le sol, pour foncer droit, non pas vers Meikyû, mais sa créature : celle-ci poussa ce qui ressemblait à des râles de douleur lorsque les deux têtes aux extrémités furent plantées. Mais comme Rôshin s'y attendait lui-même, cela ne suffit pas à annihiler pour de bon cette abomination : pire, la deuxième tête de gauche, seule qui n'avait pas encore lancée la moindre offensive poussa un nouveau grognement, avant de charger une sphère d'énergie dans sa gueule, qu'elle projeta à une allure plutôt soutenue. En réaction, Rikuchi Rôshin effectua un bond, évitant de se faire toucher. Du moins, il s'agissait là de sa première impression : car la réalité vint rapidement offrir une désagréable surprise : l'explosion se propagea de manière plutôt étonnante sur une assez longue distance. La jambe gauche du Capitaine à la teinte légèrement métissée fut touchée, et immédiatement, Rikuchi Röshin perdit son équilibre, ladite jambe ne répondant plus du tout à son commandement.

Rôshin planta son Zanpakutô dans le sol, une fois tombé. Fort heureusement, le contact n'avait été que parcellaire avec ce très dérangeant pouvoir.

« — Tu es … un petit peu … handicapé maintenant. »

Le meneur des Shinigamis Royaux plissa son regard. L'hydre voyait son corps immatériel se régénérer sans grand problème. Et au bout de quelques secondes, la créature se relança à l'assaut : une lumière sombre explosa depuis la deuxième gueule de droite : autrement, la deuxième ère des ténèbres venait d'être lancée dans la direction de Rôshin. Ce dernier frappa fort le sol à l'aide de Katsudansô, une grande colonne de pierre lui permettant de quitter les lieux et éviter une explosion directe qui lui aurait posé d'autres problèmes. Il fallait bien avouer qu'au vu de l'état de son corps, même le plus puissant des Shinigamis aurait bien du mal à lutter. Cela dit … il allait le faire. Pour qu'enfin, tout conflit dans le monde spirituel cesse. Après cette bataille, après cette guerre … jamais plus les malheurs de la guerre ne frapperont le monde céleste. Son Zanpakutô se souleva de nouveau, projetant une dizaine de rochers phosphorescents directement vers l'hydre, qui se défendit instantanément par le jet d'un nouveau rayon sombre.

Rikuchi Rôshin parut songeur. De droite à gauche, chaque gueule possédait un pouvoir. La dernière projetait l'ouragan sombre tout puissant, même si cela se trouvait être condensé dans un rayon de plus petite taille. Se faire toucher par cette ignominie reviendrait probablement à perdre la vie. Mais peut-être bien que la tête du centre commandait toutes les autres. Si cette théorie s'avérait juste … alors éliminer le point reliant toutes ces capacités reviendrait à faire sauter la créature au complet. Et à vrai dire … il n'avait rien à perdre ici. Serrant les dents, Rikuchi Rôshin disparut de nouveau à l'aide d'un shunpô, cette fois-ci plus lent, compte tenu du faible état physique dans lequel il se trouvait, handicapé par une jambe rebelle. Cette fois-ci, l'hydre ténébreuse déclencha deux vagues de chaque pouvoir, la quatrième ère des ténèbres, et la deuxième. Le résultat s'avérait tout simplement être un boucan immense, mêlé à une tornade de poussière et de débris, à l'intérieur de laquelle émergea finalement Rikuchi Rôshin, un genou à terre, ensanglanté, et haletant.

« — Tu atteins tes limites, Rikuchi ? Sourit lentement Meikyû, à la vision bien floue depuis un moment. On va finir par être dans le même état, hein …

— Peut-être bien. Grommela. Mais les limites d'un Shikai peuvent être repoussées_._ »

_Two Steps From Hell — Archangel (Voice &amp; Choir)_

Soit, il souhaitait réellement le prendre à défaut de cette façon … ? L'aura autour du Capitaine commença à croître, de plus en plus, alors que lui-même se redressa. Cette ennuyeuse créature le malmenait, depuis un petit moment maintenant. Ses pierres n'arrivaient pas à destination, pas plus que les lianes qu'il tenta à l'instant de lancer, rasées par un souffle ténébreux rapide de la deuxième tête. Il fallait atteindre celle du centre … ou alors, Meikyû directement. Voire les deux.

Un léger tremblement de terre se fit ressentir dans les environs. De véritables colonnes de lumière verte vinrent entourer le vieux Shinigami, qui abaissa son Zanpakutô, avant d'y placer son sang,

« — _Rends la Justice, au nom de la Terre à laquelle tous appartiennent, renvoie-les, châtie-les ! Qu'aucun de ces hommes cherchant à rompre l'équilibre ne puisse nuire ! Que ton réveil signe le début de la Paix ! »_

Le niveau d'énergie spirituel devenait d'ores et déjà exponentiel, et ne semblait connaître guère de limites …

_« — Bankai ! __**Shinsen Katsudan **_! »

La terre se sépara. Littéralement, une grande crevasse se dessina en-dessous des pieds du Capitaine Rikuchi Rôshin. Et de tout cet espace, une grande lumière verte étincelante. Quelque secondes suffirent, pour que tout cet espace ne commence même à se détacher du sol.

« — Contemple le pouvoir du Dieu le plus proche du Roi des Esprits ... ! »

Aveuglante, la lumière se répandit dans tous les environs. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que toute la terre dans les alentours ne semble s'effondrer sur elle-même, tombant dans les abysses obscurs d'un monde inconnu. Lentement, une ombre apparut, depuis l'ouverture béante créée par le Shinigami, avant de se positionner au-dessus de ce dernier, flottant dans l'atmosphère. La matérialisation du Divin Shinsen Katsudan. Un être assez grand, ressemblant à un homme d'un âge relativement moyen, aux cheveux grisâtres assez longs, un voile de la même couleur, ponctué d'étranges gravures noires là-dessus, dissimulait l'intégralité de son corps, exception faite de son visage, sur lequel se trouvaient quelques bandages. Son regard gris se posa sur le Shinigami se trouvant en-dessous, sa main se leva, quasiment gantée par de la roche. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, un sabre ressemblant davantage à une relique qu'à une épée faite pour la guerre. Faite de roche, littéralement, le Zanpakutô apparut dans la main de son élu. Malgré tout, l'arme demeurait plutôt imposante et lourde à l'œil nu, la couleur principale de cette dernière se trouvant

« — _Rikuchi Rôshin. _Souffla-t-il, comme un écho. _Mon pouvoir est tien. Maintenant …_

— Cet individu sera éliminé. »

Les deux êtres avaient parlé en même temps. Être sur la même longueur d'onde que son partenaire lors d'une bataille s'avérait être un élément non-négligeable. Là encore, cette théorie allait se vérifier.

Situé plus loin, Meikyû ne pouvait que constater l'écrasant pouvoir de ce type. Le sol entier semblait vouloir fuir devant cet afflux de pression spirituelle. Rikuchi Rôshin se saisit du Zanpakutô entre les deux mains, les yeux fermés. Instantanément, le vieil homme vit toutes les blessures de son corps disparaître, sous l'œil quasiment résigné de son adversaire. Le deux avant-bras du Capitaine Royal se recouvrirent d'une étrange protection grisâtre sur laquelle des inscriptions étranges dans une langue ancienne semblaient être inscrites. Une ceinture de la même matière entoura la taille du Shinigami, tandis que finalement, deux jambières de pierres vinrent compléter cette panoplie.

« — La Divinité ayant emmagasiné le plus de pouvoir de notre Roi. Celle pour qui la mission est d'assurer la défense de ce monde. »

L'hydre à cinq têtes qui faisait face au Shinigami Royal ne semblait pourtant pas du même avis. Un souffle sombre combiné semblait être promis à s'abattre directement sur le chef de la Division Zéro, ainsi que son Bankai tout neuf. Meikyû, lui, ne voyait déjà plus grand-chose. Son dernier souffle ne tarderait pas …

L'assaut de _« l'Haidora » _fit de nouveau gronder le sol. Le souffle combiné surpuissant explosa et illumina sombrement les environs, la cible se tenant prête à encaisser le choc. Entouré d'une aura extrêmement puissante, Rikuchi Rôshin plissa le regard.

La suite, elle, se déroula en un centième de secondes. L'éclat d'énergie ténébreux et le Zanpakutô Divin dans tout son pouvoir entrèrent en collision. D'un côté, le Bankai le plus puissant de l'histoire. Et de l'autre, les quatre ères des ténèbres de Meikyû, combinées. Ce choc annoncé tourna pourtant court. Quelques secondes suffirent, pour que Meikyû se rende compte que son hydre des ténèbres venait d'être tranchée. Les cinq têtes, d'un seul coup. Aucune ère des ténèbres n'avait fonctionné. Rikuchi Rôshin se trouvait maintenant derrière son ancien supérieur, lui tournant également le dos.

« — Une fois en Bankai, la lame de Shinsen Katsudan dispose d'un concentré unique de pouvoir, mêlant chaque faculté du Shikai. Comme tu t'en souviens sûrement, l'une de ces facultés consistait à absorber les dégâts. Ta troisième ère des ténèbres ne pouvait donc rien faire. »

Le vieil homme se retourna lentement, pour planter son regard inquisiteur sur le renégat, disposant à peine d'assez de force pour tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« — Et comme je le soupçonnais, ton dragon a disparu dès que sa tête centrale fut tranchée. Maintenant … c'est à ton tour … »

Un seul mouvement de sabre, et immédiatement, une fissure se forma sur le sol, directement en direction de Meikyû. La crevasse nouvellement ouverte promettait un retour direct vers l'Enfer à cet évadé miraculé. De cette façon, Shinsen Katsudan n'allait même pas être souillé du sang de ce mécréant … Jusqu'ici plantée dans la terre fragile, la lame de Kaimetsu commença à se déséquilibrer. Allait-il chuter et périr d'une façon aussi grotesque ? Le Shinigami damné à la chevelure sombre aurait bien aimé réagir d'une quelconque façon.

Mais il semblerait que les forces à sa disposition ne lui permettaient aucunement un tel luxe. Un fin sourire étira malgré tout, ses lèvres. S'il fallait finir un jour …

« — Je suppose que c'est le prix à payer … pour avoir des rêves.

— Les pics en-dessous te planteront, toi et tes rêves futiles. Lâcha d'un air hautain le Shinigami Royal. »

Les yeux du pâle Shinigami se fermèrent. La Déesse sommeillant en lui se réveillerait, avec sa mort, et ainsi une autre bataille se déroulera, pour le futur de ce monde. Lui … n'était visiblement plus concerné par le court des événements. Son arrogance avait fait perdre nombre de ses soldats. Ah, les âmes damnées … il avait promis de nombreuses choses … et jamais il ne pourrait visiblement les accomplir …

_Seijakû, Hashinkû … notre place se trouvait probablement dans ce passé, hein … ? _

Il se laissa tomber. À quoi bon résister, après tout ? Il n'avait plus la moindre carte en poche, rien pour lui permettre de combattre. Son immortalité avait été sa principale carte, mais il n'avait même pas pu l'abattre contre cet homme. Parce que son fidèle bras-droit avait perdu la vie. Mais les choses n'étaient-elles pas mieux ainsi ?

« — Meikyû-sama ! »

Cette voix ramena immédiatement le chef des âmes damnées à la réalité, du moins pour un temps : il ne tombait plus, non. Pour l'heure, il se trouvait même dans les bras de l'une de ses dernières subordonnées : Kyôkutan, Générale de la Démesure. Juste à côté d'elle, Noroi, son amie de toujours. Rikuchi Röshin, à quelques mètres de là, arqua un sourcil. Alors ces âmes damnées étaient prêtes à risquer leur existence pour cette futile personne ?

Cela dit, la dernière venue parvint à sortir l'ancien Shinigami du trou au fond duquel il était promis à chuter.

_Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core OST — The Price of Freedom_

« — Je pensais que vous combattiez, en haut … Murmura lentement l'homme grièvement blessé.

— Avec ce qui vient de se passer, on a décidé de changer notre stratégie. Rétorqua simplement la blonde aux yeux d'une teinte similaire.

— Oui. Renchérit Noroi, sur le même ton. Nos adversaires n'ont pas jugé très utile de nous suivre si bas …

— Oh … vous auriez pu … repartir, vous savez. Articula faiblement leur interlocuteur, que Kyôkutan déposa doucement au sol, entre les deux Générales. »

La plus grande des deux subordonnées se redressa, pour planter son regard sur le terrible Shinigami qui avait visiblement pris le meilleur sur son supérieur. Affronter ce monstre n'augurait vraiment rien de viable pour la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et son amie au regard argenté, mais que faire de plus ?

« — Nos rêves s'éteindront ici, je suppose … Murmura lentement Noroi, en dégainant son épée. C'est vous qui nous avez donné cette opportunité, c'est donc logique.

— Vous voulez que je vous dise … ? Je crois bien ne pas avoir toujours … été honnête avec vous …

— On ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça de votre part. Répliqua Kyôkutan.

— Un rêve n'est pas honnête, Meikyû-sama. Commenta simplement Noroi, en se rangeant aux côtés de sa camarade. C'est ce qui fait sa définition, vous savez. »

Il ne saurait réellement dire comment est-ce qu'il se sentait, actuellement. Un étrange mélange entre soulagement et culpabilité. Deux de ses dernières âmes damnées se trouvaient à son chevet, quand lui rendait bientôt son dernier souffle. Comment devait-il réagir … d'un côté, son égoïsme exacerbé ne voulait pas le laisser périr seul. Oui, après un millénaire à croupir en Enfer, comment aurait-il pu … ? Était-ce légitime ? Non. Il n'en n'avait pas vraiment le droit, en même temps. Ces deux femmes ici … allaient mourir par sa faute.

« — Je suis vraiment désolé … sincèrement. Murmura la première des âmes damnées, en fermant les paupières.

— Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Soupira doucement Noroi, en s'approchant doucement d'une Kyôkutan immobile, les yeux rivés vers Rikuchi Rôshin, dont la patience semblait étonnement être présente chez lui. Sans vous … je n'aurai pas pu retrouver Kyôkutan ... merci, Meikyû-sama.

— Tss. Compte pas sur moi pour dire la même chose. Siffla de mécontentement l'intéressée.

— Tu pourrais faire un effort, pour nos derniers moments …

— Pff. Merci, Meikyû-sama. »

Un silence s'installa entre les âmes damnées. Noroi lança un regard à sa partenaire, qui faisait visiblement le maximum pour éviter que leurs yeux ne se croisent. Cela lui ressemblait bien, après tout … !

_Elle avait toujours été ainsi._

_Depuis leur première rencontre, dans le monde des humains. Jusqu'à leur dernier souffle … une carapace de fierté exacerbée, d'arrogance qui dissimulait tout ce qu'elle voulait cacher. Une façon de se défendre, mais à vrai dire, cela représentait un trait de sa personnalité qui lui plaisait assez … _

« — Vos adieux sont terminés, dorénavant. Articula le Capitaine au Bankai libéré. Je vais vous réapprendre à tous les trois, le cycle de la vie. »

Les deux Générales se tenaient prêtes. Du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. On ne pouvait pas leur en demander beaucoup plus, n'est-ce pas … ? Les paupières de Meikyû se fermèrent, durablement. De fatigue son corps ne répondait plus. La mort lui tendait les bras. Mais pour une fois au moins, il voulait vraiment leur venir dans une aide totale et sincère, autant qu'elles semblaient leur octroyer. Oui … navigant dans les ténèbres, l'âme damnée voulait leur offrir encore un bond pour l'avenir.

« — … _Meikyû …_ »

Et là, cette voix retentit …

« — _Meikyû Mikomi. Entends-tu … ma voix ?_ »

_Soul Society — Seireitei._

« — Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, Tessai ? Grogna Kensei, s'apprêtant à poser un pied dans le Reiôkyu. Les deux Arrancars sont toujours là-bas.

— Non. Répondit lentement son interlocuteur. Il y avait un Arrancar ici, lorsque j'ai accompagné l'autre groupe dans l'autre monde. Nous pensions qu'il était mort. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas … il n'aurait pas pu bouger tout seul. »

Comment réagir face à cette situation ? Les Vizards se lancèrent mutuellement divers regards. Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'un autre problème sur le dos, avec toute la situation qui devenait à peine gérable actuellement. Le groupe de Shinigamis décréta néanmoins rapidement qu'il fallait suivre les ordres du Commandant. Perdre davantage de temps ici n'arrangerait pas les choses.

Plus loin, les flammes brûlaient, dans tous les alentours. Yamamoto Genryûsai lançait un regard lourd de reproches à tous les êtres se situant face à lui. Une cohorte de pantins manipulés à leur insu ou non par une entité supérieure. Mais le vice-Capitaine Abarai semblait échapper à la règle. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, en réalité ? Quelque chose forçait cet idiot à rester du côté de ce traître de Sôsuke Aizen. Le vieil homme ferma lentement les paupières, avant de lever son dangereux sabre brûlant.

« — Visiblement, je n'ai pas été assez exigeant avec mes troupes. Souffla-t-il. Une bonne dose de discipline s'imposera sous peu.

— Vous me paraissez bien confiant, Capitaine-Commandant. Murmura lentement Aizen, situé plus en retrait. Il n'est pas encore dit que vous allez vous en sortir, vous savez.

— Trêve de paroles inutiles. Approchez tous, je vais vous annihiler.

— Vous détruirez vos propres soldats ? C'est plutôt logique venant de vous.

— Tu n'y échapperas pas, insolent. »

Pourtant, la conversation fut brutalement interrompue. Apparaissant avec une grande violence juste face à Genryûsai Yamamoto, Kurosaki Ichigo, dans une forme que jamais le Shinigami n'avait vue auparavant, fit abattre sa lame sombre et brûlante d'une aura particulièrement démoniaque. Le Commandant plaça sa propre lame en opposition, la collision entre les deux armes provoquant une violente propagation d'énergie, le sol se désagrégeant sous cet échange vif mais pourtant lourd de conséquences symboliques.

Yamamoto ne put réprimer une forme de surprise, naissante sur son visage. La force de ce gamin dépassait _largement _ses premières impressions, à tel point que Zanka no Tachi libéré ne suffisait pas à l'expédier dans le décor. Aucun des deux adversaires ne prenait réellement le pas sur l'autre, dans ce premier round.

« — Tu es devenu plus fort que je ne l'imaginais, Kurosaki Ichigo.

— Peu importe. Rétorqua ce dernier, de sa voix brisée. Je dois éliminer le Roi des Esprits.

— Pauvre sot. »

L'énergie spirituelle grandissante autour du Capitaine-Commandant commença à s'accroître autour de lui, avant que le vieil homme ne repousse violemment son vis-à-vis, qui se réceptionna un petit peu plus loin, sans une réelle forme d'expression sur son visage.

_Yasuharu Takanashi — The Last Magic_

Moment que choisit immédiatement Grimmjow Jaggerjack pour se relancer à l'assaut de l'ancêtre. L'Arrancar apparut juste à côté de son adversaire, afin de chercher à l'atteindre d'un coup de ses puissantes griffes. Mais l'échec fut relativement cuisant : un shunpô du Commandant permis immédiatement à ce dernier de se retrouver dans le dos ennemi. Le Shinigami ne prit pas la peine de se retourner : sous l'œil exaspéré de la panthère, une large blessure venait d'être effectuée au niveau de son épaule droite, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Zanka no Tachi se planta dans le sol, provoquant une petite explosion. Instantanément, Grimmjow Jaggerack fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres de distance, gémissant de douleur.

Le Capitaine-Commandant n'eut néanmoins pas davantage de temps à le consacrer : dans son dos, Neliel Tu Oderschvank venait de poser les sabots sur le sol : ayant visiblement effectuée sa Resureccion, l'Arrancar à la chevelure émeraude se préparait à propulser sa puissante lance directement sur le plus haut gradé du Gotei 13. Ce dernier plissa vivement le regard.

« — _Lanzador Verde_. »

Ceci fut effectué au bout de quelques secondes. L'arme puissante avala la distance la séparant de son adversaire. Mais une nouvelle fois, l'attaque échoua : le Zanpakutô de Yamamoto venait de rentrer en collision avec, et propulsa directement la lance de l'Arrancar sur le sol. Il avait en face de lui, une amie de Kurosaki Ichigo et supposée alliée. Notant l'absence de la Reine du Hueco Mundo, le vieil homme supposa immédiatement qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Soit, il n'allait de toute façon pas hésiter : violemment, le sang coula depuis la côte de l'Arrancar, qui chuta sur le sol, après un coup violent et brûlant.

Les quelques millièmes de secondes suivantes, virent Yamamoto Genryûsai écraser littéralement la tête de l'imprudent Sado Yasutora, venu à sa rencontre pour essayer de lui asséner un violent coup de son _El Directo. _

« — _Cero !_ »

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, encore ? L'Arrancar félin venait de se redresser pour lancer une de ses techniques, que Yamamoto parvint à éviter en bougeant légèrement sur le côté.

« — Ne perdez pas votre temps dans des combats inutiles. Et ne perdez pas le mien non plus ! »

Une véritable démonstration de pouvoir. Un coup de la garde du Shinigami, directement sur le crâne de son adversaire, expédia directement son adversaire sur le sol, mordant la poussière comme rarement auparavant, une expression de rage intense gravée sur le visage.

« — Eh bah, il est en train de déglinguer tout le monde. Constata Kyogi, en se posant à quelques mètres derrière le vieil homme.

— Que faisons-nous, Kyogi-sama ?

— Bonne question. Rétorqua le Général aux cheveux verts.

— Bien, nous en avons assez vu. Intervint la voix de Sôsuke Aizen. Comme je le soupçonnai, il n'y a pas grand-monde qui puisse affronter le Capitaine-Commandant. »

Ce dernier lança un regard cynique au renégat brun, action qui ne fit qu'arracher un fin sourire à ce dernier.

« — Tu commences à craindre pour ta vie, Aizen ? Siffla-t-il, tandis que Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Neliel Tu Oderschvank cherchaient à reprendre leurs esprits, Sado, lui, ne bougeant plus vraiment.

— Je ne crains pas des personnes comme vous, Capitaine-Commandant. Assura son interlocuteur, en dégainant Kyôka Suigetsu. Vous autres, allez donc vous amuser avec les autres fuyards. »

Kyogi et Bonsai n'allaient pas refuser une pareille échappatoire. Affronter le Capitaine-Commandant du Gotei 13 ne s'avérait pas être une idée particulièrement réjouissante. Neliel s'était redressée également, le regard un petit peu absent. Sans grande réticence, la femme obéit, tournant le dos à ce champ de bataille funeste. Sado Yasutora ne tarda pas à faire de même, se redressant et marchant péniblement en direction du gouffre. Grimmjow ne masqua pas une forme illusoire de frustration, avant de quitter à son tour les lieux. Il suffisait d'un simple regard, pour qu'Aizen puisse faire plier ces choses à ses ordres ? Comment est-ce que le pacte avec le Diable fonctionnait, au juste ?

« — Comme je le présupposais, seul Kurosaki Ichigo et moi-même sont réellement de taille à vous poser quelques difficultés.

— De taille à me poser quelques difficultés ? Répéta lentement le puissant détenteur de Zanka no Tachi. Ne sois pas si présomptueux, gamin ! _Zanka no Tachi Nord :__** Tenchi Kaijin **_! »

Un brasier ardent souffla, directement vers Sôsuke Aizen, à côté duquel Abarai Renji et Kurosaki Ichigo se tenaient encore. Le Lieutenant, pris d'un élan de panique, sauta sur le côté pour éviter une mort certaine. Les deux autres individus disparurent à l'aide d'un shunpô, constatant plus tard l'ampleur des dégâts générée par cette technique. Aizen plissa doucement le regard, avant de lancer un vif regard au Shinigami Remplaçant, se situant à quelques mètres de lui, dans les airs. Ce dernier demeura stoïque un court instant, avant de soulever son sabre.

« — _Getsuga Tenshô._ »

Une grande lumière rougeoyante explosa vers Genryûsai Yamamoto. Ce dernier demeurait bien concentré sur les objectifs à atteindre au cours de ce combat … cet enfant n'allait pas lui apprendre comment combattre. Il était toujours le Shinigami le plus puissant du Seireitei et comptait bien étaler sa suprématie longtemps encore ! Le vieil homme sauta sur le côté, évitant également un souffle particulièrement puissant généré par l'attaque du rouquin.

Celui-ci réapparu juste dans son dos. Un déplacement très rapide, que Genryûsai lui-même n'arrivait pas à distinguer très convenablement. De nouveau, les deux Zanpakutô entrèrent en collision, la lame fumante de Zanka no Tachi prenant néanmoins le dessus, pour repousser au loin son adversaire.

« — Impressionnant. Concéda Yamamoto. Ton Zanpakutô n'est pas consumé par Zanka no Tachi …

— Inutile de me complimenter. Articula lentement le jeune homme. Je suis là pour te tuer.

— Insolent … tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités. Alors laisse-moi te rappeler quelle place tu occupais ici ! _Zanka no Tachi Sud : __**Kaka Jûman Okuchi Daisôjin **_! »

Du sol, des bras squelettiques apparurent, pour attaquer absolument tous les ennemis du Commandant. Quelque peu décontenancé, Kurosaki Ichigo se laissa prendre au piège, sa cheville étant agrippée par un de ces revenants : le temps que son épée ne vienne trancher cette main dangereuse, d'autres squelettes vinrent directement s'abattre sur lui pour lui faire connaître les supplices brûlants de l'Enfer.

Aizen, lui, plissa le regard. Se trouvant dans les cieux, il ne craignait pas vraiment l'arrivée de ces soldats terrestres du Capitaine-Commandant, tout de même apparus dans un nombre assez conséquent. À tel point qu'en bas, Abarai Renji également se laisser attraper : quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent ici et là, avant que le Lieutenant ne parvienne à s'en sortir, en déployant Zabimaru dans le secteur, non sans quelques dommages en plus.

« — Merde … Grommela-t-il, en partant quelques mètres plus loin. Ichigo … ! »

Le rouquin se trouvait désormais face au Commandant, après s'être débarrassé de la myriade de soldats morts cherchant à l'emmener à leur tour dans le monde souterrain. Les deux adversaires se toisèrent du regard, sans qu'aucun son ne vienne interrompre cet affrontement silencieux.

Le rouquin, sans aucune expression particulière, vint soulever son Zanpakutô. Au même instant, les pierres commencèrent à trembler autour de lui, son énergie spirituelle continuant de grimper en flèche, une aura rouge malsaine l'entourant également.

Tensa Zangetsu se souleva de nouveau.

« — _Getsuga Akuma Yôna._ »

Un nouveau pouvoir ? Si toutes ses capacités latentes avaient été libérées par le Diable en personne, il n'y avait pas de quoi être surpris, après tout. Le Zanpakutô noir traça un arc de cercle rouge, juste en face du rouquin, tandis que Genryûsai plissa légèrement son regard. Arc écarlate qui exista avec davantage d'insistance, de luminosité au bout de quelques secondes. Et violemment, une spirale explosa, dans une taille particulièrement importante et surtout, grandissante. Une légère vague de surprise se propagea sur le visage du Capitaine-Commandant, qui souleva néanmoins sa lame pour bloquer l'attaque. Violemment, il fut repoussé vers l'arrière ?!

Il ressentait clairement une très importante dose de pouvoir maléfique, à l'intérieur du dernier coup lancé par son jeune adversaire. Son mouvement de recul continua, la pression exercée sur Zanka no Tachi se trouvant particulièrement importante.

« — Arrête ! »

L'attaque se stoppa. Et pour cause, sous les yeux surpris de tous les protagonistes engagés, Kuchiki Rukia venait de bondir sur son —ancien ?— ami pour essayer de stopper sa folie. La jeune femme du Rukongai se trouvait sur le flanc du rouquin, ses mains attrapant le bras tenant Tensa Zangetsu.

« — Je t'en prie Ichigo, arrête ça ! Réveille-toi ! »

Situé plus loin, Abarai Renji écarquilla largement les yeux.

_Rukia … ! Non … ! _

Matsumoto Rangiku également, se stoppa dans son élan, étant la seule, avec Orihime Inoue, à ne pas encore être partie en compagnie du reste de l'équipe du Seireitei.

« — Kuchiki-chan ! C'est de la folie ! Lança Rangiku, particulièrement indécise.

— Kuchiki-san ! Appela également Orihime, de plus en plus inquiète quant au sort de son amie. »

Froidement, le rouquin tourna son regard en direction de la jeune femme cherchant désespérément à le ramener à la raison. Lentement, le Shinigami Remplaçant déposa sa main gauche sur le poignet de la petite Shinigami, qui frémit d'ailleurs légèrement au contact de ses doigts avec elle.

Et soudainement, il tordit ledit poignet, arrachant un cri de douleur à la vice-Capitaine de Jushirô Ukitake, avant de se saisir du bras complet, la soulevant, et la fracassant lourdement sur le sol.

« — Imbécile. Murmura le jeune homme, aux yeux rougeoyants. Je ne suis pas Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Violemment, comme pour illustrer ses propos, le concerné écrasa le ventre de son ancienne camarade, faisant cambrer son corps frêle, et écarquiller ses yeux améthyste. Il recommença de nouveau, quelques instants plus tard, faisant cracher à la Lieutenante aux cheveux ébène quelques gouttes de sang.

Orihime joignit ses mains devant sa bouche, ne pouvant assister à un plus horrible spectacle qu'elle ne le voyait actuellement, tandis que Rangiku hésitait à partir directement pour attaquer Ichigo.

Le Commandant lui-même plissa le regard. Kuchiki Rukia était décidément une idiote. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il fallait quitter les lieux, et celle-ci demeurait pourtant là ? Il devrait profiter de cette situation, pour les calciner tous les deux …

Un élan de plus en plus grand de nervosité gagnait Abarai Renji. L'homme à la chevelure rouge approchait, à pas lents. Ichigo leva lentement son Zanpakutô, visiblement prête à transpercer la noble, particulièrement secouée par les derniers gestes de son proche ami.

« — Ça devrait te faire comprendre la situation mieux que mes mots. Lança doucement l'hybride.

— I-I … Ichigo … Supplia-t-elle, de mi-voix.

— Arrête, Kurosaki-kun !

— Ichigo, idiot ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas faire ?! Renchérit Matsumoto, en empoignant Haineko. »

Aizen se délectait du spectacle. Il n'aurait pas imaginé assister à une telle scène, mais cela lui procurait une grande joie, à n'en pas douter. Une belle revanche pour lui. Surtout si un jour, il s'avérait que cet idiot de Kurosaki Ichigo retrouvait les esprits. Le brun lança un regarda au Capitaine-Commandant, qui semblait pas prêt à agir pour sauver sa subordonnée. Qu'espérait-il ? Que ce crime provoque un électrochoc dans l'esprit du rouquin, et que cela le réveille ? Naïf, même à cet âge-là. On ne sort pas si facilement de l'influence d'un être aussi puissant que le Diable, c'est évident.

Pour Abarai Renji, en revanche, la donne semblait clairement différente. Le Lieutenant de Byakuya Kuchiki tremblait littéralement, ne sachant pas comment appréhender la situation.

_Rukia était sa meilleure amie. La seule ayant survécu à ses côtés après leur enfance dans le Rukongai. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, et ce … qu'importe les conséquences. Qu'importe les conséquences ! _

Le jeune homme s'élança.

Ichigo tourna rapidement le regard, son attention visiblement attirée. Parce qu'une lame s'abattit avec violence directement sur lui, à une vitesse surprenante. Le rouquin disparut à l'aide d'un shunpô, alors que son sang coula depuis son flanc. Il avait été touché … ? Tout le monde se statufia, à cette dernière attaque. Y compris Abarai Renji, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de venir …

« — Eh bah, on dirait que j'en ai manqué des trucs. Lança une voix joviale, que tous ne reconnaissaient que trop bien. Moi qui pensais que Rukia-chan et Kurosaki Ichigo s'aimaient, je trouve votre relation un petit peu étrange, si vous voulez savoir. Enfin bon, je croyais que s'il y avait violence conjugale, ce serait plutôt Kurosaki Ichigo qui devrait se plaindre. »

Lentement, quelques pas résonnaient, tandis que tous se figèrent plus ou moins sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Ichimaru Gin et Ketsurui Ryûketsu se tenaient quelques mètres plus loin, l'albinos affichant un large sourire satisfait, au vu des têtes que tiraient toutes les personnes encore présentes ici.

« — Allons, ne faîtes pas cette tête-là. J'suis sûr que je vous ai manqué. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE GREAT RETURN**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Shinsen Katsudan : **Un Millier de Failles Divines.

**Getsuga Akuma Yôna : **Croc de la Lune Démoniaque.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Conseils pour être heureux cette année »**

**Meikyû Mikomi : **Mes amis. Je suis en train de pourrir actuellement. Le Capitaine Rôshin est en train de m'éclater violemment la face. Je crois même que je suis déjà mort. Donc j'aurai besoin de vos conseils pour être heureux cette année.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Euh, tu te fous de moi ?! JE SUIS LE HEROS ! Je dois combattre le méchant principal ! Et tu vas déjà mourir ?!

**Meikyû Mikomi : **Bah écoute, j'y suis pour rien. Si tu veux, considère Rikuchi Rôshin comme le méchant principal, il est plutôt crédible.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Pff. Bah tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux être heureux, lis le prochain chapitre : _The Great Return. _

**Meikyû Mikomi : **Merci Ichigo. Ça me touche que tu penses à moi.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Sois pas si familier enfoiré ! C'est juste que t'es tellement minable que je ne te considère même plus comme le méchant principal ! Sale nul !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ichigo, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais t'es carrément plus un gentil toi.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Et ? C'est pour le moment. Je ne peux pas rester toute ma vie sans avoir _Number One _avec moi, au moins une fois. Tu crois vraiment que si je continue comme ça, on va mettre cette musique alors que je serai en train de tuer Byakuya par exemple ? Quoique là …

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Toi ? Tuer Nii-sama ? Si tu veux un conseil pour être heureux dans le futur, oublie cette idée.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **HA ! La blague !

**Kyôkutan : **Meikyû-sama ! Je n'apparais pas tellement dans les previews car je trouve ce studio d'enregistrement moche et sale et …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **On veut pas de toi surtout, dégage.

**Kyôkutan : **Et comme je le disais … vous pourrez rejoindre Tatsuki Arisawa en Enfer. Et sûrement même la mère de Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais toi je vais te …

**Meikyû Mikomi : **Merci, Kyôku-chan. Mais ça m'arrangerait si tu me disais plutôt un truc comme quoi tu trouverais un moyen de te sacrifier pour me sauver. Je préfèrerais clairement ça. Après que tu meurs ou pas, tout le monde s'en fout.

**Kyôkutan : **…

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Exactement. Une honte que mon père n'ait pas réussi à te battre.

**Kyôkutan : **Rappelle-moi le résultat de notre dernière confrontation ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'ai été distrait parce que tu me disais qu'Ishida aimait Chad, c'était chelou.

**Ishida Uryû : **Tu veux un conseil pour que tout le monde soit heureux dans l'année qui suit, Kurosaki ? Suicide-toi.

_Tout le monde se moque de Kurosaki Ichigo. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Rien qu'une bande de _haters. _

_Tout le monde continue de se moquer de lui. _

**Zangetsu : **Ichigo … c'est pas pour dire … mais tu perds tous tes combats … il serait temps … que tu gagnes … c'est … mon conseil … pour que tu sois heureux … c'est vrai, non … ? En 2015, tu n'as remporté aucun combat … même dans les scans de Bleach …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Enfoiré, Ossan !

**Shirosaki Ogichi : **PUTAIN J'EN AI MARRE DE GLANDER ALORS DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS ! J'croyais avoir un rôle de ouf là ? Enfer, et tout ? Ils m'ont arnaqué ces putains de producteurs de merde. Voici les conseils du boss pour être heureux l'année qui arrive mes fans : tuez ceux qui vous font chier.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **HAHAHAHAHA ! Ichigo ! T'es là ! Viens te battre !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **M'en fous, casse-toi.

_Ichigo Kurosaki est tué par Kenpachi Zaraki. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Recherchez mon sourire sur Internet, cela devrait être suffisant pour vous rendre heureux.

**Fangirls d'Aizen (cris hystériques) : **AIZEEEEEEN-SAMAAAA !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **…

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Vous voulez être heureux ? Essayez de devenir aussi badass que moi contre ces avortons ! Mais vous n'y arriverez pas !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **L'argent. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Mais il suffit pour enlever celui des autres.

_Byakuya Kuchiki vient d'acheter la maison de Renji Abarai pour la revendre à Kariya Jin. _

**Kariya Jin : **Cimer mon frère.

**Renji Abarai : **…

**Kyôkutan : **Vous voyez, je suis un personnage développé.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Et moi je joue à Mario tous les jours. Soyez heureux, jouez aux jeux-vidéos. Sauf à Pokémon Or parce que Red est trop cheaté.

**Ichimaru Gin : **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH mais devinez qui arrive en fin de chapitre ?! Hein ?! Devinez ?! C'est moi ! Relisez 100x le chapitre et vous serez comblé ! HIHIHI !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin, écoute-

**Ichimaru Gin : **HIHIHIHI !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **…

**Hitsugaya Toshirô : **M'en fous de vos conseils, donnez-moi des bonbons. Je veux des bonbons pour être heureux. Haribot c'est beau la vie.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Pour les grands et les _**PETITS**_ ! HIHIHIHI. Je suis revenu ! En fait Toshirô t'es con, tu voulais qu'on te vanne c'est ça ? HIHIHI.

**Hitsugaya Toshirô : **Ferme-la et passe mes haribots.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Coupez. Ça suffit.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Heu … pour qui tu te prends ? MOI ? L'homme qui est DE RETOUR ?! HIHIHIHI.

_Error 404. _


	119. The Great Return

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Alors que Meikyû semble être vaincu par le Capitaine Rikuchi Rôshin, ses deux subordonnées apparaissent pour lui prêter main-forte, à savoir Kyôkutan et Noroi. Pendant ce temps, Yamamoto Genryûsai parvient à combattre ses ennemis avec efficacité. Kurosaki Ichigo, lui, est soudainement stoppé par Kuchiki Rukia qui souhaite le ramener à la raison. Alors qu'il s'apprête à l'achever, intervient Ichimaru Gin, accompagné de Ketsurui Ryûketsu. _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXIX : THE GREAT RETURN**_

**Takanashi Yasuharu — Ice Devil Slayer**

**I**chimaru Gin ? Il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ?

Le serpent afficha un large sourire, le bras levé, celui-ci ayant permis le départ de Kamishini no Yari, et le sauvetage in-extremis de Kuchiki Rukia, des mains de Kurosaki Ichigo.

« — Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je sauverai Rukia-chan de Kurosaki Ichigo … Ricana légèrement le jeune homme, les yeux toujours fermés. »

Tout le monde rivait actuellement son regard sur les deux derniers arrivants, et surtout bien entendu, le revenant. Yamamoto et Aizen ne cachèrent d'ailleurs pas leur surprise, à la vue de cet être qui avait été un cas si problématique pour la Soul Society mais aussi pour le détenteur de Kyôka Suigetsu lui-même.

« — Eh bien, Gin. Murmura le concerné. Cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

— Depuis que vous m'avez tué ? Quelques années je pense. Sourit son interlocuteur, de plus belle.

— Je me souviens pourtant que tu étais celui qui a essayé de le faire. Tu es donc revenu avec cette âme damnée. Pour quelle raison ?

— Ketsurui-chan n'est pas très bavarde, mais elle m'a dit deux trois trucs intéressants. Comme le fait que j'allais retourner en Enfer si le monde mourait par exemple. Ce serait idiot, non ? »

Façon détournée de dire qu'ils seraient ennemis, ici ? Pourtant, l'albinos ne montrait pas non plus son intérêt envers les Shinigamis. Si l'on exceptait le sauvetage express réalisé il y a un instant, empêchant Tensa Zangetsu d'atteindre Rukia Kuchiki à l'aide de son propre Bankai.

« — Je vois. Murmura Aizen, en plissant doucement le regard. Eh bien, essaie de rendre les choses un peu plus divertissantes, même si je doute que tu en sois capable.

— Toujours à sous-estimer les adversaires, huh ? La prison ne vous a pas changé.

— Les Shinigamis ne me changeront pas. »

Ichigo Kurosaki, lui, lançait un regard assez vide. Plus les secondes avançaient, et plus il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un être humain normal. Ou tout du moins, à lui-même. Cette situation paraissait vraiment étrange aux yeux même de Yamamoto, mais ce dernier avait son attention portée sur le traître.

« — Bonjour, Capitaine-Commandant ! Vous n'avez pas changé ! Comment voyez-vous mon grand retour ?

— Ichimaru Gin. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Grommela le vieil homme, peu enclin à ouvrir une longue discussion avec cet excentrique personnage.

— Oooh, c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? Je viens de sauver l'une de vos subordonnées pourtant. Répondit tranquillement l'ancien Capitaine de la Troisième Division.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

— Oh, la question. C'est vrai … je donne juste un coup de main. J'ai le droit ? »

Les yeux bleutés de l'albinos s'ouvrirent lentement, fixant directement une personne derrière le Capitaine-Commandant, à savoir une Matsumoto Rangiku absolument tétanisée par la situation, ne sachant plus si elle vivait dans un monde alternatif, si elle rêvait ou quoi que ce soit. La Lieutenante de Toshirô Hitsugaya se trouvait simplement là, à regarder celui qu'elle avait elle-même enterré en dehors des portes du Seireitei, voilà des années de cela.

« — Salut, Rangiku. Déclara-t-il, lentement. Je suis content de te revoir. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle répondre ?! En voyant cela, son ami referma lentement ses paupières, plutôt attentif à l'évolution de la situation.

Pendant ce temps, Ketsurui Ryûketsu s'était déjà éclipsée dans un mouvement rapide, pour récupérer une Rukia Kuchiki particulièrement sonnée et confuse vis-à-vis de la situation. Ses pupilles améthyste plongèrent un instant dans celles de l'âme damnée.

« — M-Merci, bredouilla la vice-Capitaine.

— Inutile de me remercier. C'est lui qui t'a sauvé. Répondit mécaniquement la femme aux cheveux pourpre, en désignant du regard l'homme qu'elle avait ramené des profondeurs de l'Enfer. »

Inoue Orihime s'approcha vivement des deux individus, quoique son pas restait teinté d'une certaine timidité à l'égard de l'âme damnée à l'écharpe rouge.

« — B-Bonjour, Ketsurui-san. Dit-elle, doucement. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. »

Aucune réponse audible de la part de son interlocutrice. Orihime nota rapidement qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sa sœur dans les environs. Et les prunelles de celle avec qui elle cherchait à converser ne dégageaient rien, sinon une profonde solitude. Le cœur de la rousse se serra doucement. Alors … ? L'étudiante n'osa rien demander, alors que la dernière venue vint rapidement tourner les talons, pour se positionner non loin de Gin, qui l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

Plus loin, Renji Abarai avait cessé ses mouvements, relâchant son Zanpakutô. Il ne pouvait réprimer un véritable soulagement, vu le sauvetage de Rukia, même s'il s'agissait d'Ichimaru Gin qui endossait le costume du héros, et pas lui. Ichigo Kurosaki lui lança d'ailleurs un regard froid, presque inquisiteur.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire, Renji ? Murmura-t-il, en s'approchant lentement du Lieutenant.

— Q-Quoi ? Répondit vivement son interlocuteur, quelque peu pris de court. »

Lorsque la main gauche gantée du rouquin vint violemment le saisir au niveau du cou, pour le soulever et l'étrangler, une autre vague de stupeur s'emparait de l'assemblée, dont le centre d'attention avait de nouveau changé. Passé la surprise, Aizen Sösuke profita de nouveau d'un revirement de situation intéressant. Sans aucune marque d'expression sur son visage, le Shinigami Remplaçant se trouvait actuellement en train de châtier sciemment son vieil ami de toujours.

« — Eh bah. Commenta simplement Ichimaru Gin, en haussant les épaules. Je suppose que si je lance Kamishini no Yari, il va s'y attendre cette fois-ci ? »

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Tremblotante encore de douleur, Rukia n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. Tout le monde perdait la tête ici ?! Violemment, Ichigo lança Renji au sol, ce dernier ne parvenant pas du tout à réagir. Un coup de pied violent lui fracassa directement la mâchoire, l'expédiant à plusieurs mètres plus loin, traversant au passage ce qu'il restait d'un bâtiment, et laissant dans son sillage une trainée de sang macabre. Le Shinigami Remplaçant se retourna lentement, pour planter ses yeux démoniaques en direction de Gin Ichimaru. Celui arqua d'ailleurs les sourcils, en voyant cet être de plus en plus étrange au fil des secondes porter son regard rougeoyant sur lui.

« — La dernière fois, _'Ichigo' _n'avait pas réussi à t'éliminer, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Lança doucement l'hybride.

— C'est drôle, mais je jurerai que tu parlais de toi, là. Sourit lentement le Shinigami à la chevelure argentée. Bon, c'est vrai que t'as visiblement décidé de changer de look, mais on te reconnaît quand même un minimum.

— Tu fais erreur sur la personne. Souffla d'une voix rauque le concerné, en levant son Zanpakutô. _'Qui suis-je' _? Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir … »

Cette fois-ci, Rukia ne le reconnaissait absolument plus. Au départ, dans la demeure où il semblait avoir exécuté les membres de la Chambre des 46 … Ichigo ne semblait pas aussi inhumain. La Lieutenante jeta un vif coup d'œil, pour voir Renji particulièrement blessé à quelques mètres plus loin, assommé très vraisemblablement. L'aura démoniaque qui entourait le Shinigami Remplaçant n'avait cessé de croître depuis de longues minutes.

_Depuis qu'il avait effectué sa dernière transformation. _Songea la brunette. Celle-ci lui offrait littéralement une autre personnalité ? Comment est-ce que cela fonctionnait ? Tensa Zangetsu se souleva une nouvelle fois. Le sol recommença à trembler sous la pression de l'hybride, les quelques ondes de choc dans les environs faisant frémir les âmes les moins puissantes.

« — '_Kurosaki Ichigo'_. Coupa soudainement la voix de Sôsuke Aizen.

— … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répondit lentement le concerné, sans se retourner.

— Nous venons de recevoir un message. Articula lentement le brun, en tournant les talons. Il est temps de rentrer.

— Pardon ?! Grommela Yamamoto, d'une voix dure. Tu comptes prendre la fuite aussi facilement, Aizen ?!

— Capitaine-Commandant. Murmura lentement le renégat. L'heure viendra où vous et moi mettrons un terme définitif à notre affrontement. Mais ce n'est pas encore cela. Alors … pour l'instant, profitez bien de votre vie. Elle ne va plus durer très longtemps.

— _**Tenchi Kaijin **_! »

Le souffle de feu brûlant calcina —une fois de plus— tous les environs. Mais Aizen avait réussi à éviter l'attaque, dans un déplacement plus que rapide, et tourna littéralement le dos au plus puissant Shinigami du Gotei 13.

Kurosaki Ichigo, ou du moins celui qui le contrôlait, se retourna à son tour, en direction de l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division.

« — Que faisons-nous des autres ?

— Ceux qui sont partis pour le Reiôkyu ne présentent aucun intérêt particulier, mais ils pourront être récupérés en temps voulu. En revanche, ramène donc Abarai-kun avec nous.

— Qui vous a permis de partir ?! »

De nouvelles flammes explosèrent, et ce qu'il restait du Seireitei en pâtit de plus en plus. Pour autant, Yamamoto remarqua bien un fait : cet idiot de Shinigami Remplaçant avait réussi à éviter son attaque, ramasser le corps du vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division, et littéralement disparaître, suivant de près Sôsuke Aizen. Les deux individus se trouvaient désormais assez loin, alors qu'un gouffre rougeâtre s'ouvrit sur leur chemin.

« — Si vous osez nous suivre dans le domaine du Diable. Lança le renégat, sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Vous pouvez nous suivre, vous avez quelques secondes pour cela. »

Mais personne ne bougea, alors que le portail se referma finalement. Un lourd silence s'installa. Des choses allaient devoir être expliquées, à n'en pas douter. Cela dit, quelque chose de plus grave semblait surtout se produire.

_Dimension Royale — Salle menant au Trône du Roi._

« — Comment fait-on pour entrer ?

— Imbécile, comment veux-tu que je le sache ?! Siffla la voix de Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

— Ça va … »

Urahara Kisuke cherchait depuis un moment à pénétrer dans la grande porte. La porte finale, celle derrière laquelle tous les secrets du monde des esprits pourraient enfin être révélée. En tant que scientifique, il eut une certaine excitation. Même si rapidement, de temps à autres, l'image de Shihôin Yoruichi vint obscurcir son horizon. Il devait pourtant être capable de s'en remettre, après tout. S'il n'allait pas lui-même de l'avant … personne ne le ferait pour lui. Se prendre en mains, être capable de relever la tête.

Mayuri, lui, toucha lentement ladite porte, quelques secondes, avant de se reculer.

« — La porte est bloquée. Constata simplement le Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Je suis particulièrement frustré actuellement.

— J'imagine que si on défonce la porte, ça ne sera pas cool, hein ? »

Une voix bien connue venait de faire son irruption : Shiba Isshin, plutôt connu sous le nom de Kurosaki aujourd'hui. Le Shinigami détenteur d'Engetsu portait quelques petites marques de blessures, pas trop graves. À côté de lui, Ryûken Ishida arborait une mine plus renfrognée, mais ne semblait pas non plus tellement atteint physiquement.

« — Vous avez l'air d'être en bonne forme. Commenta simplement Urahara. Vous avez gagné ?

— Pas vraiment, déplora lentement Isshin. Ces deux femmes sont parties rejoindre leur maître en bas. On a jugé plus prudent de venir ici.

— Je vois. Répondit le scientifique, d'une voix de plus en plus évanescente.

— Et vous ? La porte ne s'ouvre pas du coup ?

— Non, il y a une serrure mais bien trop grande pour que ce soit une clef classique. Un Zanpakutô vraisemblablement, mais le mien ou celui de Kurotsuchi-san ne fonctionne pas. C'est probablement un fonctionnement qui est directement lié à une épée d'un Garde Royal.

— Ouais, question de sécurité j'imagine. Soupira l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division. En tout cas, ça commence à m'ennuyer tout ça. Heureusement, il semblerait que le Capitaine Rôshin soit vraiment puissant, Meikyû ne devrait pas être une menace encore longtemps.

— Son énergie spirituelle s'est bien évanouie … mais j'ai toujours un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette histoire. »

Kurotsuchi Mayuri et Ishida Ryûken n'écoutaient cette conversation que d'une oreille, particulièrement le Shinigami, qui s'ennuyait de plus en plus à rester planté ici, sans pouvoir rien faire. Alors comme ça, cet idiot de Kisuke Urahara avait un _'mauvais pressentiment' _? Comme c'était risible.

Mais pourtant, l'air ambiant n'annonçait rien de bon non plus. Cette puissance grandissante, qui provenait de plusieurs kilomètres plus bas …

Là-bas, justement. Rikuchi Rôshin toisait avec un cynisme exacerbé les deux Générales qui cherchaient à défendre leur supérieur. Que comptaient-elles faire, sérieusement ?

_Immediate Music — With Great Power_

« — Bien … ! »

Kyôkutan avança doucement, ses deux mains sur son Meikaitana. Une lumière rougeoyante entoura la Générale de la Démesure, tandis que le sol commença lui-même à trembler. La blonde leva haut son épée, de laquelle une grande lumière de la même couleur jaillit. Rikuchi Rôshin plissa légèrement le regard, en ressentant un grand pouvoir se manifester à l'intérieur. Une grande masse plus ou moins vivante, avant que finalement, une créature plutôt difforme mais gigantesque n'apparaisse. Son long corps ressemblait à un mélange bestial, le crâne d'un Hollow apparaissant finalement à son terme. Deux grandes ailes déchirées, un bras en moins, un long corps cylindrique, achevé par une queue de serpent. Il s'agissait-là de la même créature que le Hollow ayant vaincu Soi Fon, mais la bataille avait laissé des marques.

« — Dis donc Kyôkutan, tes monstres ne ressemblaient pas à grand-chose à la base, mais là ça atteint un échelon supérieur. Se moqua doucement Noroi, derrière sa camarade aux cheveux blonds.

— Tss, ferme-la. Rétorqua cette dernière. Si cette Soi Fon n'avait pas balancé son dernier coup il ressemblerait encore à quelque chose aujourd'hui. Pff, tant pis, pas la peine que je lui trouve un nom. Attaque, maintenant ! »

L'immense bête poussa un hurlement strident, avant de foncer à vive allure directement vers le Capitaine Rôshin. Ce dernier plissa légèrement son regard, avant de fermer les paupières. Le bras droit gigantesque de la créature vint s'abattre sur le plus puissant des Shinigamis, provoquant un énorme fracas. La Générale aux yeux dorés remarqua rapidement que le coup, bien qu'extrêmement puissant n'avait pas réellement atteint le chef de la Garde Royale.

« — Je vois. Souffla la voix du concerné. Pas étonnant que ce pouvoir dans sa plénitude ait pu écraser un Capitaine du Gotei 13. »

Lentement, le bras du monstre se leva. Mais pas par sa propre volonté : le Zanpakutô Divin venait de se lever, et avait visiblement stoppé sans la moindre difficulté l'assaut de la grande créature.

« — Mais n'imagine pas m'atteindre avec ce niveau. »

Le bras du géant fut tranché, dans un râle de douleur. Lourdement, le membre découpé chuta sur le sol, alors que l'immense Hollow chargea un violent Cero, qu'il projeta instantanément sur le Capitaine aux protections rocheuses, provoquant une nouvelle explosion particulièrement violente dans les alentours.

Le voile de fumée se leva en un court instant, étant donné que Rikuchi Rôshin venait de nouveau d'en sortir. Pas plus d'une seconde plus tard, le crâne du Hollow explosa littéralement, le corps entier de la bête s'effondrant sur le sol, dans un large nuage de poussière, avant de disparaître.

« — Ton animal a tenu environ cinq secondes. Déclara solennellement Noroi, en masquant un petit rire moqueur derrière sa main gauche.

— Pff … ! »

La jeune femme expédia cette fois-ci l'ancienne méthode. S'élançant dans les airs, l'âme damnée déclencha un double rayon écarlate : son pouvoir affaiblissant les structures ennemies avant que le second ne puisse le découper totalement. Même chez un Garde Royal, les fonctions physiques continuaient d'être les mêmes, eux aussi obéissaient encore à cette loi simple. Le bras gauche cuirassé du chef de la Garde Royale se leva, pour se placer en opposition à cette attaque. Le choc fut assez brutal, mais Rôshin ne recula pas d'un centimètre.

« — L'écart entre nos énergies spirituelles est trop forte pour que ton coup puisse fonctionner. »

Son adversaire pesta vivement de mécontentement. Mais il ne fallut guère que quelques secondes avant que la main du Capitaine Rôshin ne vienne se saisir du visage de la jeune femme, sans la moindre délicatesse, pour la projeter violemment sur sol, contre lequel elle s'écrasa lourdement.

Rôshin lança un bref coup d'œil dans son dos, pour voir apparaître Noroi : cette dernière fit abattre son Meikaitana vers les zones non protégées par les petits équipements adverses. Mais ses actions furent trop lentes : à peine son épée avait-elle achevé son mouvement, que le chef de la Garde Royale se trouvait maintenant dans son dos. La Générale aux cheveux argentés écarquilla vivement les yeux, alors qu'une violente douleur venait de s'emparer de son épaule gauche, saignant abondamment, quand bien même elle n'avait pas été capable de voir ne serait-ce qu'un pas du Shinigami. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à lui faire subir le même sort qu'à sa coéquipière, la femme au regard argenté s'écrasant violemment sur le sol, à quelques mètres seulement d'une Kyôkutan qui cherchait encore à reprendre ses esprits.

« — Putain … Grommela la blonde, en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Cet enfoiré est fort …

— Tu t'attendais … à autre chose ? Gémit son amie, en faisant de même. »

Rôshin se posa violemment devant la dernière citée, la surprenant immédiatement. Un coup de pied heurta la côte de la Générale, qui se cambra vivement sous la douleur, avant que la lame de Kyôkutan qui venait de s'abattre avec violence ne soit stoppée directement par la main du Shinigami, stoppant nette l'offensive de l'âme damnée. Pivotant sur lui-même, le Capitaine Royal frappa de nouveau, du même coup, la blonde, qui finit à plusieurs mètres plus loin, crachant du sang. Là-bas, le Shinigami se saisit de cette dernière par le cou, prêt à le lui tordre et achever ses souffrances.

Une lumière rouge frappa soudainement l'arrière de la cheville de Rikuchi Rôshin, qui arqua un sourcil : une vive douleur, l'atteignait, lui ? Il la ressentait certes à peine, plus comme un picotement qu'autre chose, mais l'idée de s'être fait touché ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il s'agissait d'un rapide coup employé par une Générale de la Malédiction plutôt essoufflée, qui ne tarda pas à se redresser. Une aura sombre entoura la jeune femme, qui se propagea rapidement dans les environs.

« — _Monzetsukami. »_

Un grand cercle se dessina, un œil s'ouvrant à l'intérieur de celui-ci, plaçant Rikuchi Rôshin au centre de ce dernier. Le Shinigami Royal écarquilla vivement les yeux, lorsqu'une douleur plutôt grande s'empara de son corps, le faisant sérieusement tituber. Une Générale qui lui faisait subir cela ?!

« — Le Monzetsukami transfère la douleur de mes victimes à ma cible. J'ai frimé pendant une époque, en disant que ça fonctionnait sur les Dieux, et apparemment, c'était donc vrai. »

Profitant d'une prise un peu moins importante de la part de Rikuchi Rôshin, Kyôkutan se dégagea vivement, et récupéra un petit peu de souffle plus loin. Le leader de la Division Zéro poussa quelques gémissements significatifs de douleur. Bien ! Il fallait donc en finir avec lui ! Kyôkutan souleva son épée au-dessus de sa tête, concentrant le plus de pouvoir possible. Le sol trembla légèrement sous tout le déferlement de son énergie écarlate.

« — _Akainami _! »

La femme abattit de façon horizontale, expédiant immédiatement une véritable onde rouge, de grande taille, s'apparentant au déferlement d'une vague de sang. Noroi, elle, disparu assez rapidement pour venir aux côtés de sa partenaire. L'attaque heurta la zone dans laquelle le Capitaine Rôshin se trouvait, les alentours se brisant instantanément sous le coup. Un voile de fumée lourd se leva, en même temps qu'un silence que respectaient, pour une fois, les deux jeunes femmes.

Mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à se dissiper, montrant un Shinigami plutôt courroucé. Et surtout, qui ne portait pas réellement de blessure. Noroi nota rapidement que l'œil du Monzetsukami venait d'être transpercé … Il avait réussi à le faire, malgré la douleur transférée d'un nombre incalculables d'âmes ?

« — Je vois. Murmura le plus puissant des Shinigamis. Je n'aurai pas dû vous sous-estimer.

— Cet enfoiré … mon coup ne lui a rien fait ? Souffla d'exaspération —une fois de plus— Kyôkutan.

— C'était supposé le découper de tous les côtés, donc j'imagine que non, ça n'a rien fait. Renchérit Noroi, d'un ton pourtant sérieux.

— C'est fini maintenant. »

Des lianes jaillirent du sol, avant de s'enrouler directement autour des deux femmes, les ligotant, et se resserrant en même temps directement sur elles. Trop grandes et lourdes, elles ne laissaient pas la moindre chance de survivre. De sa propre volonté, Rikuchi Rôshin renforça la prise, faisant lâcher aux deux Générales les sabres en leur possession, tandis que la douleur grandissante n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Le Capitaine s'avança de quelques pas. Un autre mouvement fit fracasser les prisonnières directement sur le sol, le sang coulant de façon plutôt abondante, après plusieurs coups effectués de la sorte.

Le sol trembla pourtant, pour autre chose. Rôshin se retourna lentement, en direction de Meikyû. Une aura de plus en plus sombre commençait émaner de lui. Le Shinigami ne tarda pas à se désintéresser des deux âmes damnées.

« — La Déesse serait-elle réveillée ? Murmura le vieil homme, en changeant de direction.

— Pas encore. Souffla soudainement le renégat, surprenant presque son interlocuteur par la clarté de sa voix. Enfin … notre lien n'est … pas tout à fait acquis.

— Comment … ?

— Sakae. La Déesse de la Destruction … Articula lentement le traître, en se relevant lentement, sous l'œil quasiment estomaqué de son adversaire. N'est pas encore totalement avec nous. Mais … elle m'a permis de lancer un coup en son nom. _Heikyô._ »

Le pouvoir permettant au Dieu de manipuler l'enveloppe charnelle de son possesseur. Le sacrifice d'une vie entière … pour que le réceptacle puisse disposer de toutes les capacités de la Divinité ?! Les yeux de l'aïeul demeurent assez larges, alors qu'il voyait bien le corps de cet individu encore totalement meurtri par les blessures terribles infligées précédemment.

« — Je vais te rassurer, Rikuchi. Murmura-t-il. Cette fois-ci, je n'en ai vraiment plus pour très longtemps. Tu auras bientôt l'honneur de voir la Déesse. »

Le jeune homme —en apparence— souleva sa main droite. L'épée ténébreuse, Kaimetsu, trembla sur le sol. Tout autour d'eux, le monde prit une teinte encore plus obscure. Les yeux sombres de Meikyû commencèrent réellement à briller d'un rouge profond, sanguinaire. Rôshin plissa son propre regard. Il ressentait son pouvoir. Le pouvoir de la Déesse, brûler à travers cet individu.

Une explosion ténébreuse se produisit dans les environs, détruisant les lianes retenant prisonnières les deux Générales du renégat. Celles-ci ne pouvaient cacher leur surprise, en constatant le pouvoir de plus en plus écrasant de leur supérieur. Et cette ombre, ce mirage qui se trouvait dans son dos. On n'en distinguait quasiment rien. Juste de l'ombre, plus grande que celle de l'ancien Shinigami. Il s'agissait donc du pouvoir manifeste de Meikyû-sama … ?

Jamais il n'en n'avait parlé à qui que ce soit. Exception faite de Seijakû. Kyôkutan et Noroi ignoraient encore tout de l'identité réelle de cette divinité. Rikuchi Rôshin, lui, tint son Zanpakutô à deux mains, prêt à combattre. Le Heikyô ne fonctionnait pas longtemps. Il suffisait tout au plus à porter un dernier coup, avant que le propriétaire ne s'éteigne. Et cet idiot ne pouvait simplement pas supporter une telle dose de pouvoir.

« — Bien. Il est temps de faire nos adieux, Rikuchi …

— Approche, sombre idiot. »

Chacun de ses pas provoquait la disparition de parcelles de terre. Mais peu importe ! Ignorant les risques, Rôshin se décida de passer à l'action. Lui aussi disposait d'un Zanpakutô tout puissant. La lame de Shinsen Katsudan frappa violemment, avec toute la force que l'on pouvait lui prêter. Immatérielle maintenant, l'épée sombre de Meikyû se releva : et une collision violente s'en produisit, sans que le chef de la Garde Royale ne parvienne réellement à prendre le dessus.

« — Laisse-moi au moins te donner un coup. »

Plusieurs éclairs noirs frappèrent les cieux, avant d'arriver jusqu'à la terre. Par réflexe, le plus puissant des Shinigamis disparut en shunpô, et recula de plusieurs mètres. Une véritable danse de lumière sombre entourait désormais le renégat, qui leva son sabre au-dessus de sa tête.

« — _Kuraisekai._ »

Il l'aperçu.

Cette forme de plus en plus distinguable. Rôshin écarquilla les yeux, devant ce regard rougeoyant de vengeance et de sang, se trouvant juste dans le dos de Meikyû. Une âme sombre comme il n'en n'avait pas encore ressentie. Le sol trembla, les cieux s'agitèrent, alors qu'une main se posa avec délicatesse sur celle du Shinigami. Deux grandes ailes noires se déployèrent. Mais on ne voyait guère grand-chose d'autre.

Par manque de temps. Parce que dans un grand secteur, les ténèbres l'emportèrent totalement.

Et lui … tomba. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus d'alternative. Plus rien qui puisse le sauver.

_Final Fantasy Crisis Core OST — Why_

« — _Shinigami. _Murmura la voix de la Déesse. _Tu m'as libérée. À mon tour de le faire. Tu es enfin libéré de tes souffrances. » _

_Libéré ? Peut-être bien. Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Comme je n'ai aucune idée du résultat de l'attaque que je viens de lancer, ni même ce qu'elle signifiait. Guidé par cette main, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Était-ce seulement moi, qui avais lancé la dernière attaque ? Je l'ignore. _

_**Hitomi no oku ga boyakete mienai **_

_**Kokoro no soko no kimochi ha aru no?**_

_Maintenant, c'est terminé. Je revois encore, tant de choses dans mon existence. Il y a tant de choses que je n'aurai jamais échangées, tant de souvenirs que je partageais qui sont encore là, au plus profond de mon âme._

_Je me souviens encore, du moment où j'ai reçu le statut de Garde Royal._

_**Sekai no subete wo te ni shita to shitemo **_

_**Sore ga anata no shiawase na no?**_

_« — Bienvenue, Meikyû Mikomi. Nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir parmi nous. »_

_Avaient-ils dit … _

_**Why ? Kodoku na sora wo miageru no? **_

_**Why ? waratte misete yo**_

_Je n'en savais rien, à l'époque. Je ne savais rien du monde qui m'attendait réellement. Lorsque j'étais encore enfant, je pensais surtout à aider mes proches. En grandissant, j'ai appris le sens des responsabilités. À la mort de mes parents, tués par des Hollows, j'ai juré de ne plus laisser le malheur s'abattre sur les familles des autres. _

_**Kotoba ni suru no ga heta na **_

_**Anata no seikaku wakaru kara**_

_Cette promesse m'a conduit jusqu'aux portes de la Garde Royale. Là-bas, j'ai souffert le martyr. L'entraînement avait été rude. Et pourtant, au moment même où mes doigts touchèrent la lame Divine, « Kaimetsu », quelque chose naquit au fond de mon esprit._

_Cette épée était belle, puissante. Mais absolument vidée et solitaire. Je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Alors les doutes sont venus. Pourquoi combattions-nous ? Sur quoi reposait réellement ce monde ? Tant de questions auxquels mon vivant n'a pas su accorder de réponse viable. Alors ce fut la mort, qui m'a répondu. La mort … ou plus que ça. _

_**Tooi mukashi ni nani ga atta no? **_

_**Shisen wo sorasu anata no hitomi ni**_

_Je l'ignore. J'ignore même maintenant qui est-ce que je suis réellement. Ais-je été tué avec vous, Seijakû, Hashinkû ? Ma famille de substitution, si j'ose le dire. Je rêvais un moment de vous voir heureux ensembles. Ça a été le cas, pendant un moment. Cela me suffisait. Que vous viviez votre bonheur, et m'en laissiez quelques parties que je pourrais partager avec vous. Et là, tout avait basculé. _

_**Hitori de samishii yoru ni dakishimerareru **_

_**Sonna atatakasa shitteru?**_

_Par le prix de mes décisions. Parce que j'ai entreprit cette quête de la vérité. Ne pouvais-je pas accepter l'illusion ? Ne pouvais-je pas accepter la naïveté ? Il faut croire que non. _

Le corps du traître tomba sur le sol, inerte. Dans les alentours, tout avait été dévasté. Kyôkutan et Noroi furent relativement épargnées. En revanche, Rôshin se situait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, un genou sur le sol, haletant et ensanglanté.

_**Why ? Doushite katachi ni kodawaru no? **_

_**Why ? Kokoro wo hiraite**_

_Dans un monde sombre, je naviguais dans l'inconscience. Vers les bras de la mort. Ou plutôt de cette Déesse, Sakae. Je la sentie m'étreindre doucement, me bercer, contre son cœur, que j'entendais battre à intervalle régulière. C'était plutôt réconfortant, en réalité. Et maintenant, je regrette en réalité. Je voudrais m'excuser à tout le monde. De ne pas avoir dit la vérité. _

_**Ooki na nimotsu wo seotta **_

_**Anata wo ukeirerareru chikara **_

_**Aru wa shinjite mite...**_

_À vous, Kyogi, Nikushimi et Kanashimi, de vous avoir séparés. À vous aussi, Kyôkutan et Noroi, de ne pas avoir su tenir la moindre de mes paroles. À toi aussi Yokubari, d'avoir brisé ta famille pour te prendre dans mes rangs. Je suis une âme damnée. La première de toute, la plus pécheresse parmi toutes celles qui ont suivies. _

_Et à vous, Seijakû, Hashinkû. De ne pas avoir su vous protéger, comme j'avais pourtant eu le désir de le faire. _

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été à la hauteur ? Je ne pourrai le dire, très clairement. Je ne pourrai que le regretter, encore une fois, éternellement. Si la mort pouvait me libérer, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu … Ainsi, ce long calvaire s'arrêtait ici. _

_**Jiyuu na hito ha bukiyou de... **_

_**Jiyuu na hito ha fuan de...**_

Elle se trouvait accroupie, le corps de son hôte dans ses bras. La chevelure sombre descendant jusqu'à derrière sa nuque, une mèche blanche contrastant totalement à l'avant, en frangeant son visage, la déesse Sakae venait d'apparaître, depuis ce nuage de ténèbres. Ses yeux rouges comme le sang se pointaient avec une grande fixité sur l'homme qui se tenait actuellement. Vêtue comme une déesse guerrière, possédant une cuirasse fine et noire, mettant en valeur son corps, une petite couronne sombre tridentée aux motifs pourpres. Deux grandes ailes noires existaient également dans son dos, alors que le bas se trouvait être constitué d'une robe noire dentelées au bout, et de jambières sombres dissimulant le reste de son corps. Les paupières de Meikyû s'ouvrirent très faiblement, pour voir celle qu'il avait finalement libérée de son sommeil maudit. Une grande froideur s'emparait actuellement de tous ses membres.

« — Au moins … vous êtes … vraiment une belle déesse … Sourit faiblement le renégat. »

L'index de Sakae se posa doucement sur les lèvres du concerné, sans que son visage ne change d'une expression plutôt grave, jusqu'à présent.

« — _Ne dis rien. Conserve le peu de forces qu'il te reste. _Répondit doucement l'entité divine. »

_**Why ? Kodoku na sora wo miageru no? **_

_**Why ? Waratte misete yo **_

_**Kotoba ni suru no ga heta na **_

_**Anata no seikaku wakaru kara **_

_**Shinjite mite**_

Personne ne disait quoi que ce soit. Les deux individus semblaient perchés dans un autre monde. Cela devait être la première fois, ou pas loin, dans toute l'histoire, que la première véritable conversation entre un Shinigami et son Zanpakutô se tenait sur le lit de mort du concerné.

« — _Meikyû Mikomi. _Murmura la déesse en déposant le jeune homme pâle aux yeux maintenant fermés. _En accédant à tes souvenirs, je vois que tu as aussi été banni de ton monde. Tout comme moi, qui ai été rejetée par les miens. Sois certain que dans le nouveau monde que je vais bâtir, ce genre de choses ne se produira plus. »_

La Déesse déposa le corps du défunt sur le sol. Ici, reposerait le corps de celui qui avait posé la première pierre d'une nouvelle ère. La dernière venue se tourna lentement en direction de Rikuchi Rôshin. Ce dernier ne prononça pas la moindre parole, alors qu'il se redressa à son tour. Une pluie fine commença à tomber sur le sol, comme si les éléments eux-mêmes souhaitaient apporter une ampleur plus importante à cette tragédie actée il y a un millénaire.

Blessées, Kyôkutan et Noroi ne dirent pas le moindre mot, alors que les individus qui promettaient un violent affrontement s'observèrent un court instant. Le temps pour la déesse de durcir un regard devenu particulièrement luisant.

« — _Tu souhaites m'éliminer pour mettre un terme aux guerres, si j'ai bien compris. _Murmura la femme aux cheveux sombres

— En effet. Rétorqua le Capitaine de la Terre. Même si vous êtes la fille unique du Roi des Esprits. Le monde doit changer d'ère.

— _Le monde va changer. _Souffla la concernée, en portant doucement la main droite au fourreau se trouvant sur sa hanche. _Je construirai les bases du nouveau, sur les ruines de l'ancien. »_

Ses yeux rougeoyants brillaient, sous la pluie. Et tout autour, commençait déjà à trembler.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : SAKAE, GODDESS OF DESTRUCTION**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Akainami : **Vague Rouge.

**Kuraisekai : **Monde Obscur.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Guerre entre ceux qui sont favorables à la chasse, et ceux qui ne le sont pas »**

**Meikyû Mikomi : **On s'en fout non, je viens de mourir alors parlons de moi, non ? Mort extrêmement triste.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Mon ami Flipper m'a appelé hier. On a discuté pendant quelques heures et finalement, il m'a dit que toute sa famille avait été capturée. Intolérable. Les humains ne sont pas supérieurs aux dauphins.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Les lapins ne doivent pas être chassés !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Bien sûr que si, bande d'idiots ! J'ai hâte de manger du lapin ce soir ! Tout cru ! Je vais le dévorer, son sang va gicler et il va hurler de douleur !

**Meikyû Mikomi : **Et puis ce background esquissé … quelle mort pleine de symbolisme et de tristesse.

_Rukia Kuchiki est traumatisée lorsque le Capitaine-Commandant sort une patte de lapin de sa poche avant de la dévorer. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **C'était bon ! Le dauphin, c'est le prochain ! Il va pleurer je vous dis !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Oh ? Manger un lapin j'en ai rien à faire. Mais penser que le dauphin pourra se faire attraper par vos dents, excusez-moi. _Seriously _?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Je vais dévorer Flipper et toute sa famille, avant de les cuire. Ou l'inverse !

**Taikai Meirô : **Impossible que vous chassiez les animaux marins. Le Roi des Océans que je suis a besoin de sujets à ses côtés. Quoique j'accepte la disparition du Blobfish. Parce qu'il me fait peur et me rappelle fortement le cerveau du Capitaine Rôshin.

**Tia Hallibel : **La vie pour tous. L'eau recouvre 70 % de notre planète. Alors maintenant, cessez vos actes de pirateries.

**Aizen Sôsuke (sourire radieux sur un fond de coucher de soleil) : **Mes frères … défendons ensembles cette noble cause !

**Taikai Meirô : **Ouais.

**Tia Hallibel : **Les requins couvriront l'ensemble de notre existence.

**Meikyû Mikomi : **Et je pense qu'on aurait même pu voir un flash-back réel sur moi, non ? Peut-être qu'on en verra lors du prochain chapitre : _Sakae, Goddess Of Destruction _?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Quelle bande d'idiots, vous pensez sérieusement que je m'arrêterais aux mers et océans ?! Toutes les créatures marines vont finir dans mon estomac. Mais celles qui vivent sur terre aussi, tout comme les créatures volantes !

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Hormis le Pigeon, aucun oiseau ne peut être sacrifié.

**Le Pigeon : **Pourquoi ?

**Netsujô Kakusu : **On a déjà parlé de ça. Tu n'as rien de classe.

**Le Pigeon : **Pff. De toute façon, l'Aigle Royal est votre chouchou …

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Je dévorerai tous les oiseaux du monde !

**Ichimaru Gin : **Dans c'cas Capitaine-Commandant, je vais aussi vous aider à manger tous les animaux existant !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Je comprends pas trop votre délire.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tout le monde a le droit de vivre sous mon règne, Capitaine-Commandant. Donc je refuse de vous laisser faire. Et les dauphins domineront le monde, comme dans les _Simpsons. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Les dauphins ne savent que nager, alors que je peux voler, marcher et nager ! Je suis en train de les dévorer ! Et je vais le faire ! Avec Ryûjin Jakka, je vais tout manger !

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **Hein ? Ils sont forts les ours ?! Je vais les défoncer !

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Ces animaux naturels me dégoûtent. Le futur nous appartient, à nous les peluches carnivores ! Allons les chasser !

**Meikyû Mikomi : **Et bon, donc c'est comme ça que ça s'est terminé.

**Ginjô Kugo : **Ah c'*** *** c*** ***r **i *** g**s. *e ***s *é**é.

**Meikyû Mikomi : **Et après j'irai faire les courses à Auchan.

_Une violente bataille s'en suivit durant laquelle Sado Yasutora fut notamment dévoré par Ichimaru Gin, lui-même dévoré par Zaraki Kenpachi. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Idiot, il s'agissait de ton coéquipier !

**Zaraki Kenpachi : **HAHAHAHAHA ! MANGER ! COMBAT ! HAHAHAHA !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tourbillon du Dauphin !

_Des centaines de dauphins apparaissent et forment un tourbillon autour de Yamamoto Genryûsai. Mais rien ne se passe ! _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Manqué pour cette fois, hmph.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **On peut pas arrêter le massacre là ? Moi je vais commencer à cauchemarder.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **C'est la loi de la jungle vos mères ! Chassez tous ! Pour survivre !

_Grimmjow ne survit néanmoins pas à ce conflit. Personne n'y survit d'ailleurs, sauf Ginjô Kugo, jugé inintéressant par tous. _


	120. Sakae, Goddess Of Destruction

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Après quelques moments de flottement, suite au retour d'Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sôsuke décide soudainement de quitter les lieux, en compagnie de Kurosaki Ichigo et Abarai Renji, laissant les autres hommes de bras à leur destin._

_Pendant ce temps, Meikyû finit par utiliser le Heikyô, capacité spéciale de tous les Shinigamis Royaux, et perd la vie, dans les bras de la Déesse de la Destruction, Sakae …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXX : SAKAE, GODDESS OF DESTRUCTION**_

**« — J**'ai comme une très mauvaise impression.

— Honkyô-sama, la Déesse de la Destruction vient de réapparaître. »

Akane Honkyô et Fuyuki Keshô se trouvaient actuellement dans la grande cabine de pilotage. La supérieure manœuvrait les mouvements du grand navire, dans un monde de plus en plus obscurci. Les bras croisés, Taikai Meirô avait pris la liberté de s'installer sur une chaise, à quelques mètres des deux femmes. Shiba Tekketsu avait disparu de la circulation, s'étant posté dans les zones du navire où sa présence se trouvait être requise.

« — À cette vitesse-là, on atteindra le Palais du Roi dans environ 8 minutes. Affirma lentement Akane, en portant ses yeux en dehors de son embarcation.

— Tant que ça ? Railla lentement Taikai. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est aussi loin ?

— Pour être hors de portée des Cavaliers, Shikidô-dono nous a téléporté, on n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Rétorqua son interlocutrice, sans se retourner. Et puis tout le monde dans le bateau n'est pas prêt à se battre de toute manière. Nous approcherons, et certains d'entre nous descendrons. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas vraiment en bonne position pour toi-même te battre … »

Un silence entendu et lourd de signification s'abattit. Après l'affrontement face à Heisei, Taikai ne pouvait pas prétendre combattre de manière très poussée. Libérer Kisayeka lui semblait même impossible, et affronter les Cavaliers du Diable ou pire sans disposer de celui-ci compromettait toutes ses chances de victoire. Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait que compter sur la Brigade d'Expédition, et prier qu'elle se montre compétente …

« — Ne t'inquiète pas. Déclara lentement Akane, d'un ton sérieux. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas aussi puissants que la Division Zéro, mais nous sommes aussi capables de faire quelques bonnes choses.

— Ça va, j'ai pas dit le contraire …

— Juste au cas où tu douterais de nos compétences.

— Disons que moi-même étant le plus compétent des Shinigamis, et que- »

Un tremblement lourd stoppa immédiatement le Garde Royal de l'Eau. L'embarcation flottante venait de subir une grande secousse, le coupant net dans sa phrase qu'il voulait plutôt détendue. Mais ce violent rappel à la réalité lui ôta toute idée triviale. Dehors, les ondulations de l'atmosphère démontraient clairement qu'une force gigantesque venait d'entrer en action ...

« — C'est le pouvoir de la Déesse. Murmura lentement Fuyuki, en s'approchant de la fenêtre, pour que ses yeux observent un monde plongé dans l'obscurité.

— Le Capitaine Rôshin va l'affronter … ? S'agaça lentement le seul homme présent dans la pièce.

— Espérons qu'il soit à la hauteur … Bredouilla lentement celle qui menait la Brigade d'Expédition.

— C'est le plus puissant d'entre nous. Affirma Meirô, en se relevant. Faisons-lui confiance … mais apportons-lui notre aide. »

_Plus loin, dans la Dimension Royale …_

Les deux individus se tenaient face-à-face. Rikuchi Rôshin gardait le silence, tandis que les cieux obscurs commençaient à danser autour de la Déesse Sakae. La femme aux cheveux à très forte dominante ébène avait la main posée sur son fourreau. Lui-même n'allait pas reculer, il avait accompli toutes les actions entreprises jusqu'à présent dans cet objectif. La main resserrée sur son Zanpakutô, le Capitaine Royal leva ensuite rapidement son sabre, en direction de son adversaire, le visage de celle-ci étant légèrement dissimulé par les franges de sa chevelure, l'une d'entre elles étant blanche. L'obscurité naissante autour de Sakae continuait à s'étendre, tandis que son adversaire restait sur ses gardes.

La déesse releva un regard rougeoyant de haine, d'une profonde rancœur, avant de sortir son épée. La lame ne ressemblait pas au Kaimetsu détenu par Meikyû jusqu'à présent. La lame d'un noir pur, ponctué par des motifs rouges sombres sur celle-ci, formant finalement le nom de _« Sakae », _exception faite des bordures argentées.La garde, elle, se trouvait être dans la même nuance de couleur. Déployant ses grandes ailes, et désormais entourée d'une aura rouge violente, faisant soulever les pierres du sol tout autour d'elle, la concernée pointa à son tour son sabre en direction du Shinigami qu'elle allait affronter.

« — _Moi, Sakae, Déesse de la Destruction, vous annihilerais tous. _Siffla d'une voix presque rauque, la femme à la cuirasse sombre, en déployant ses ailes noires du désespoir.

— Je n'attends que de voir. Grommela son interlocuteur. Approchez, fille du Roi ! »

_Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST — Invisible Depths_

Elle allait le faire. Oh oui, qu'elle allait venir. Ses grandes ailes la soulevèrent du sol, dans un nuage de poussière important, avant que Sakae ne fonce directement sur Rôshin. Ce dernier se tint prêt à la réception d'une attaque qui s'annonçait violente. Plaçant Shinsen Katsudan en opposition au sabre divin de son adversaire, le vieil homme ressentit tout le pouvoir de cette femme contre lui, lors du choc entre les deux épées. Reculant sensiblement, le Shinigami se fit ensuite violemment projeté plus loin, lorsque la divine créature en face de lui exerça davantage de pression.

Se rééquilibrant au prix d'un salto, avant de planter son arme dans le sol, Rôshin souleva son regard. Le temps de voir que son ennemie se trouvait juste à quelques centimètres de lui, plantant un regard sanguinaire dans le sien. Violemment, son sabre s'abattit, explosant une bonne partie des environs. Un shunpô permis au chef de la Garde Royale de monter quelques mètres plus haut, saisissant son sabre à deux mains. Une aura verte puissante entoura le détenteur de Shinsen Katsudan, alors que sonnait l'heure de la contre-attaque. Tout autour de son adversaire, le sol recommença à vibrer, tandis que des roches se soulevèrent, tournant en spirale autour de la déesse de la destruction.

« — _Rasenganseki _! »

Toutes ces pierres se concentrèrent en un seul point. Un mouvement rapide de l'épée du Shinigami fit même exploser toutes ces pierres, peu avant l'impact, générant une forte dose de lumière dans les environs, en même temps qu'un nouveau voile de poussière ne se lève. Rôshin se reposa sur le sol, un peu plus loin, avant que ce nuage opaque ne soit balayé par les grandes ailes de son ennemie. Celle-ci pointa de nouveau son épée en direction du Shinigami.

« — _Kuraisekai._ »

Encore cette technique ?! Employée par Meikyû peu avant son dernier souffle, elle avait causé de sérieux dégâts à Rôshin, même si ce dernier se trouvait être en Bankai. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser toucher une seconde fois par la même technique. Surpris l'autre fois, il n'avait su réagir. Mais après un tel choc, il avait bien compris que la spirale ténébreuse se formant autour de lui et cachant absolument toute la lumière risquait de l'anéantir. Comme des ténèbres avides se refermant sur chaque parcelle de lumière, l'obscurité sifflante se referma sur le Shinigami, lui promettant un passage direct vers l'Enfer.

Pourtant, les yeux luisants de la Déesse se plissèrent, lorsque le sol trembla sous ses pieds, et que des lianes ne menacent de le saisir au niveau de ses jambes. Un vif mouvement de son épée découpa ces armes dangereuses, mais immédiatement, du sol jaillit le Capitaine Rôshin, à la lame prête à se planter dans le ventre de son adversaire. Celle-ci réagit promptement et parvint à bloquer la terrible épée du Shinigami, le contact métallique grinçant provoquant même une onde de choc dans les environs, sans que le vieil homme ne parvienne néanmoins à prendre l'avantage.

« — Votre attaque comportait une échappatoire notable. Articula-t-il lentement, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de son adversaire.

— _Pas l'issue de cette bataille._ Menaça la femme aux yeux rougeoyants. »

De nouveau, Rôshin fut repoussé à plusieurs mètres en arrière, avant de se rattraper, des lianes jaillissant même du sol pour l'empêcher de voler plus loin. La lame de la Destruction dépassait celle de Shinsen Katsudan d'un point de vue pouvoir direct ?

« — _Rikuchi. _Murmura justement ce dernier. _Sois plus prudent dans tes attaques. Si tu ne le fais pas, elle finira par t'anéantir._

— Je le sais bien. Articula le Shinigami, en se reposant convenablement sur le sol. »

L'épée de la Déesse se souleva une nouvelle fois, une concentration d'énergie ténébreuse venant s'installer au bout de la lame, sous l'œil attentif du Shinigami ayant l'audace de la défier. Immédiatement, Sakae fit abattre sa lame, projetant une grande vague d'énergie, annihilant tout sur son passage. Rôshin plissa le regard, avant de se saisir de son sabre à deux mains. Il pouvait stopper ça. Une grande pression spirituelle vint également entourer le corps du Shinigami, avant qu'il ne fasse lui aussi abattre son Zanpakutô.

Avec le pouvoir du Kamikabe contenu dans son épée, il absorberait cette technique … ! Le choc fut rude, et tout dans les alentours en pâti d'ailleurs sérieusement. La Dimension Royale ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose depuis les différents affrontements survenus, et atténuait alors du coup l'ampleur du désastre qu'engendrait le déploiement du pouvoir de cette femme. Rôshin serra les dents, et recula sur plusieurs mètres, avant que finalement, l'assaut de la Déesse ne soit de l'histoire ancienne. Celle-ci élargit vivement le regard.

« — _Je n'aurai jamais pensé … qu'un humain puisse encaisser un coup de la sorte. _Concéda-t-elle, d'une voix devenue moins cynique et cruelle.

— Vraiment ? Murmura son adversaire, en frappant légèrement l'air de son épée, celui-ci s'effondrant littéralement sous son coup. Il y a encore des choses qui vont vous surprendre, Déesse de la Destruction. Et je ne suis _pas _un humain. Je suis Rikuchi Rôshin, chef de la Garde Royale. J'empêcherai votre folie d'atteindre notre Roi et le monde qu'il a construit.

— _Personne ne m'échappera. _Siffla soudainement son interlocutrice, le sol tremblant de plus belle. _La création de mon Père, celle du Diable … je détruirai tout, et bâtirai un avenir idéal._

— Sottises, vous n'apportez que mort et ruines dans votre sillage ! _Reikôkusei _! »

Elle ne voulait pas s'allier avec le Diable, visiblement … cela pouvait rendre la situation plus complexe, si le conflit trainait en longueur …

De nouveau, dans le dos du Capitaine, comme face à Meikyû, un gigantesque morceau de la terre se détacha, pour devenir un météore gigantesque, menaçant de s'abattre directement sur la Déesse. Celle-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs que moyennement impressionnée par un pareil prodige venant du meneur des Gardes Royaux. Après tout, Meikyû avait déjà subi une telle offensive de la part de cet homme-là.

Placées un petit peu en marge de cet énorme conflit, Kyôkutan et Noroi ne savaient guère où donner de la tête. Leur supérieur venait de perdre la vie, et cette Déesse présentée comme la fille du Roi lui-même venait de jaillir pour affronter le Shinigami le plus puissant de tous. Comment interpréter une telle situation ? Cette déesse se trouvait-elle dans leur camp ? Et au vu du météore menaçant que venait de sortir le Capitaine Rôshin, les deux femmes pouvaient s'attendre à un violent impact dans les secondes à venir, qui pourrait d'ailleurs les éradiquer de la surface du monde. Les blessures subies précédemment handicapaient en tout cas assez les deux âmes damnées, qui ne pouvaient pas beaucoup de se mouvoir …

« — _Tu périras, élu de Katsudan. _Martela avec une voix sombre, Sakae.

— _Tu _ne survivras pas à cette guerre, j'en fais le serment. Que la terre t'engloutisse ! »

De gigantesques lianes entourèrent tout le secteur, en même temps que des mini-falaises qui servaient vraisemblablement à emprisonner la Déesse dans un périmètre restreint et ainsi la forcer à subir le terrible impact du corps céleste, qui s'annonçait. Parce que Rôshin ne tarda pas à planter son Zanpakutô dans le sol, provoquant la chute du météore, entouré du météore. Les yeux de Sakae suivirent lentement son mouvement, avant que sa main ne se renferme davantage sur son épée, avant de la pointer au-dessus d'elle.

« — _Shinken Mekkyaku._ »

Les cieux eux-mêmes semblèrent réagir à cet acte, un violent éclair venant s'abattre sur le bout du sabre. Au même instant, une lueur ténébreuse entoura la lame et son utilisatrice, remplaçant le rouge avide ayant pris place depuis un long moment maintenant …

De quel pouvoir s'agissait-il ? Les écritures anciennes ne donnaient aucune indication sur la nature réelle des pouvoirs de Sakae. Rôshin partait avec cette longueur de retard particulièrement préjudiciable. Mais il n'y avait aucun mur qui ne pouvait pas tomber face à lui, y compris celui de l'impossible. Alors … en attendant, que tout son pouvoir s'abatte sur elle … !

_Ailleurs, au Reiôkyu … _

Les cieux ténébreux, l'orage de pouvoir, une apocalypse rien que par cette vision cauchemardesque. L'idylle du Paradis avait volé en éclat. Une nouvelle entité divine avait posé sa main maléfique sur le monde. Les yeux humides, Kirio Hikifune essuyait les dernières larmes coulant sur son visage, debout, devant cet amas de pouvoir gigantesque. Elle ne parvenait pas à sortir l'image de Netsujô Kakusu de son esprit. Elle n'y parviendrait probablement jamais. Mais pour l'heure, quelque chose d'une extrême importance se jouait. Le regard vide, le visage quasiment inexpressif, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos, là où Hirako Shinji et Hiyori Sarugaki demeuraient toujours inconscients. Tous trois se situaient dans une falaise escarpée, loin du champ de bataille. Mais d'ici, elle pouvait clairement ressentir toute l'immensité des énergies. Le Capitaine Rôshin avait libéré son Bankai, et ne semblait pourtant pas en mesure de tout arrêter. Non, elle avait même l'impression que cette bataille tournait en sa défaveur … quand bien même un point dans les cieux lui montrait qu'il allait tout faire pour parvenir à l'emporter. Elle n'en doutait pas, de toute manière. Néanmoins, quelque chose attira son attention, la coupant même dans ses songes.

« — Kirio, c'est toi ? »

Une voix. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne dans les alentours … ? Les yeux de la Shinigami se perdirent dans le décor. Mais derrière les arbustes, en-dessous de la falaise ou à quelques mètres à côté, il n'y avait simplement personne. Cette voix venait pourtant de résonner dans sa tête, elle n'avait pas complètement perdue la raison … ?

« — Tu ne me vois pas, c'est normal. Affirma ladite voix. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

— … Akane-chan … ?

— Oui, c'est moi. Je te parle par voie de liaison, Shikido-dono a dissimulé le navire, c'est pour ça que tu ne ressens rien. Nous survolerons bientôt ton secteur, on te récupère ?

— … Oui, ce serait bien. Merci.

— … Kirio, tu … tu vas bien ?

— Ça ira. »

Sa voix trahissait pourtant ses pensées. Personne ne pouvait réellement douter de l'état psychologique de la Shinigami, de toute manière. Une question un peu idiote, que se reprochait vivement Akane depuis sa cabine de pilotage. Kirio Hikifune avait mis une certaine distance entre elle et le champ de bataille, et se retrouvait particulièrement épuisée. Le niveau de puissance spirituelle qu'elle dégageait se trouvait à son niveau le plus bas. Quant à son moral, il ne valait mieux sûrement pas chercher à l'évaluer.

« — Attends-nous deux minutes, on est bientôt arrivés. »

À l'intérieur du navire, certaines âmes cherchaient encore à résorber les plaies survenues au cours des batailles précédentes … Toshirô Hitsugaya et Byakuya Kuchiki avaient quitté la salle de soins intensifs, emboitant le pas à la dernière personne les ayant accueillis, à savoir le Capitaine Kiseki Kaneko, qui les accompagna directement dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un laboratoire grandeur nature. De nombreux individus en tenue de scientifique travaillaient actuellement sur divers échantillons. Le groupe ne se trouvait pas être plus nombreux que les membres de la Douzième Division du Capitaine Kurotsuchi, mais cela semblait plutôt logique compte-tenu du contexte, la flotte de la Brigade ne pouvant sûrement pas accueillir un nombre trop important de personnes.

« — Vous avez sûrement remarqué que la Brigade d'Expédition portait une tenue spéciale, que nous ici, n'avons pas. Déclara la blonde, en continuant son chemin, les deux Shinigamis suivant simplement le passage. »

Depuis son arrivée, Byakuya Kuchiki n'avait pas encore rencontré cette femme, ni même visiter les installations. Après le combat face à Haikyaku, le noble avait emmené le Capitaine Kaminari assez loin du champ de bataille. Très loin. Cela lui restait encore en travers de sa gorge. Il avait fui. Lui, un Capitaine du Gotei 13 et honorable membre du clan Kuchiki. Quand bien même cela trouvait une explication stratégique importante et logique, il ne pouvait pas le mettre de côté. Oui, un profond sentiment de honte gagnait le Shinigami à la chevelure ébène, plus ses pensées se tournaient vers ces événements.

« — Les vêtements portés par le Capitaine Honkyô servent à dissimuler la pression spirituelle.

— Pas vos blouses ? Questionna Toshirô, sans se rendre compte de l'absence mentale de Byakuya.

— Si, mais son tissu est aussi fait en sorte de ne pas déformer les particules qui tombent dessus. C'est une tenue scientifique. Lorsque nous sortons d'ici, nous revêtons de la même tenue que la Brigade en générale.

— … Je vois.

— Et nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver sur un champ de bataille très tortueux. Affirma la blonde, en fermant lentement les paupières. Un champ de bataille auquel vous n'allez pas prendre part.

— Pardon ?! »

Toshirô venait de s'exclamer avec davantage de vigueur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Byakuya lui-même écarquilla vivement le regard. Qu'est-ce que cette femme venait de dire … ? Ils n'allaient pas prendre part au champ de bataille ? La dénommée Kiseki Kaneko ferma lentement les paupières, avant de se retourner pour désigner des pièces fermées.

« — Vous n'êtes pas au niveau. Commenta lentement la concernée. Toute la bonne volonté du monde ne suffit pas à combler les différences de pouvoir. Qui plus est, vous avez tous subi de lourds dégâts dans vos combats précédents. Alors, vous allez rester en dehors de tout ça pour le moment. Il y a des endroits où l'on peut s'entraîner, ici. Vous allez le faire.

— Si je puis me permettre. Articula lentement Kuchiki Byakuya. Il y a des choses plus importantes que l'entraînement actuellement. Une guerre est en train de se produire, et nous devons protéger le Roi des Esprits.

— Vous n'allez rien protéger du tout comme ça. »

Les mots employés faisaient mal. Mal devant cette faiblesse grandissante. Toshirô se remémorait les batailles perdues précédemment. Il n'en avait remporté aucune, pour faire simple. Alors, cette personne n'avait pas tort. Mais sa fierté en tant que Shinigami venait d'en prendre un sérieux coup. Que dire alors, pour Byakuya Kuchiki ? Le noble aux yeux gris ferma lentement les paupières et hocha positivement la tête, sous l'œil surpris du Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

« — Entendu. Annonça-t-il. J'espère au moins que vous avez un plan pour sortir de cette situation.

— Nous en avons un. Affirma Kiseki. Rien ne dit qu'il fonctionnera.

— Je vois. Murmura son interlocuteur. À partir de quel moment est-ce que l'entraînement pourra-t-il commencer ?

— Mon bras-droit va vous expliquer le concept. Répondit calmement la blonde. »

À ces mots, les deux Shinigamis portèrent leur regard sur un homme, habillé également en tenue de scientifique, comme sa supérieure, approchant dans leur direction. Aux cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés, le regard de jais, une paire de lunettes sur un visage sans défaut, et les mains dans les poches, le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement en direction de sa supérieure. Les regards des deux individus se croisèrent, jusqu'à ce que la plus grande des deux, au niveau hiérarchique, n'hoche positivement la tête.

« — Je m'appelle Kasumi Kitako. Affirma-t-il. Je vais vous montrer comment tirer le maximum de vos Zanpakutô. »

_Soul Society — Seireitei. _

« — Tu ne rentres pas … ?

— Ce passage mène au Paradis. Peu importe ce qu'il s'y trouve actuellement, je ne serai jamais acceptée, par qui que ce soit, à l'intérieur. Murmura lentement Ketsurui Ryûketsu. »

Rukia Kuchiki baissa légèrement le regard. Cette âme damnée l'avait sauvée, et la noble savait pertinemment qu'elle possédait un bon fond. Malgré tout, la dernière rencontre qu'avait faite la jeune femme avec le Capitaine Rôshin poussait à la prudence claire. Le chef de la Garde Royale n'hésiterait probablement pas à l'éliminer s'il jugeait cela adéquat. Et au vu de ses réactions imprévisible… Également présente aux côtés des deux femmes, Orihime Inoue préférait elle, conserver un mutisme plat.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir, Ketsurui-san … ?

— Je vais errer ici. Affirma son interlocutrice, en tournant doucement son visage vers ce monde en ruines. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

— Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? Insista la Lieutenante de Jushirô Ukitake.

— J'en suis sûre. »

Combattre pour la survie de ce monde n'était pas une chose que désirait réellement l'âme damnée. Après tout, ce monde lui avait tout pris. Y'avait-il réellement quelque chose de bien à le sauver … ? Le regard vide, la femme aux cheveux pourpre tourna les talons, avant qu'une main ne vienne se poser sur son épaule gauche. La sœur unique survivante de sa famille se tourna lentement, pour croiser le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait sorti de l'Enfer, à savoir Ichimaru Gin.

« — Oh, tu nous quittes déjà, Ketsurui-chan ? Déclara-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'viens de parler au Commandant, il est d'accord pour qu'on leur file un coup de main.

— C'est déjà fait. Murmura son interlocutrice.

— Ah. Je vois le truc. Rétorqua son interlocuteur, en retirant sa main. Tu n'as pas envie de le faire, hein ?

— Ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. »

Clairement, il n'y avait pas plus limpide aux yeux fermés de l'albinos. Cette personne avait déjà abandonnée l'idée de combattre depuis un moment. Depuis le moment où tous deux s'étaient rencontrés, en réalité. Gin haussa simplement les épaules, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

« — À plus, Ketsurui-chan. Lança-t-il, dans un petit sourire entendu, avant de tourner lui-même le dos. C'était rigolo. »

L'âme damnée s'éloigna simplement, de plus en plus, sous les yeux un peu attristés d'Orihime Inoue et de Kuchiki Rukia, qui ne savaient pas de quelle manière prendre la question. Dans un monde en pareille décomposition, quelle place pourrait-elle bien trouver ? Aucune. Elle finirait seule sa vie, comme une évidence cruelle aux yeux de la petite Shinigami.

Il y eut peut-être une chose que l'âme damnée aurait souhaité demander aux deux personnes qui la regardait partir, vraisemblablement pour de bon.

_Sauvez le dernier de mes péchés … sauvez Kurosaki Ichigo._

Mais il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir à ce niveau-là. Elle ne parvenait pas réellement à comprendre en détail la nature des liens qui unissaient le Shinigami Remplaçant à ses amis, mais elle savait pertinemment que ces derniers étaient puissants. Ils ne l'abandonneront pas, même dans la situation la plus périlleuse. Personne d'autre ne chercha à arrêter la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre, qui devint bientôt, un souvenir aux yeux de tous. Yamamoto Genryûsai particulièrement, semblait toutefois assez satisfait qu'une âme damnée n'ait pas à se mêler des affaires des Shinigamis. Eux, avaient un honneur à partir laver.

Le Capitaine-Commandant porta son regard directement sur Ichimaru Gin, ce dernier approchant, souriant toujours, comme d'habitude.

« — N'oublie pas, Ichimaru Gin. Tonna d'un air plutôt sévère, le vieil homme. Si nous remportons la victoire …

— Je disparaitrai, c'est notre accord, hein ? Coupa de sa voix joviale, l'ancien Capitaine. »

À ces mots, Rangiku, placée non loin du traître, ne savait réellement comment réagir. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait pas dit un mot depuis son retour, et celui-ci ne venait pas davantage dans sa direction. Était-ce une forme d'illusion passagère ? La vice-Capitaine de Toshirô Hitsugaya n'en savait rien du tout. Elle appréhendait d'ailleurs le moment où son Capitaine et Gin se reverraient. Si … si ce dernier était encore en vie. Une grande forme d'angoisse fit légèrement frémir la Shinigami aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, qui se contenta de suivre le chemin créé par Yamamoto Genryûsai.

« — Allons défendre le Paradis. Siffla-t-il, Zanpakutô à la main. »

Celui-ci, venait pourtant de subir, une autre effroyable explosion, qui ravagea tous les environs … dans un nuage de destruction apocalyptique. Une nouvelle fois, Rikuchi Rôshin n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens afin de détruire la Déesse Sakae. Son météore de destruction s'était abattu avec la même violence que celui ayant engendré le coup décisif à Meikyû Mikomi … mais de là à dire qu'il l'avait emporté, il y avait un pas à ne pas franchir. Et que le chef de la Garde Royale ne franchit pas. Ses yeux remplis de concentration observaient simplement le résultat de son tout puissant coup …

**Signification des noms : **

**Shinken Mekkyaku : **Épée Sacrée de l'Extinction.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : ALEA JACTA EST**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Charcutier – traiteur : un business en or »**

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hé j'vais vous raconter une histoire. Un jour, un charcutier et un traiteur qui faisaient un business en or. Voilà c'est fini.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Mais c'est de la merde.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hein ? Elle te plaît pas mon histoire ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki :** Heu … mais non, c'est de la merde.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **HAHAHA ! Je vois, t'as du cran ! J'aime ça ! Viens te battre !

_Ichigo Kurosaki est tué par Kenpachi Zaraki. _

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hé, Abarai. Amène-toi !

**Abarai Renji : **O-Oui, Capitaine Zaraki !

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **J'vais te raconter une histoire, ok ?!

**Abarai Renji (sueurs froides) : **D-D'accord.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Ichigo il a dit que c'était de la merde alors je l'ai tué. Mais j'ai quand même amélioré mon histoire, alors écoute-la ou je te tue aussi.

**Abarai Renji (terrifié) : **Oui. Bien. Sûr.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Un jour un traiteur qui s'appelait Ikkaku faisait un business en or avec un charcutier qui s'appelait Ichigo.

**Abarai Renji : **…

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Alors t'en penses quoi ?!

**Abarai Renji : **Ah c'est fini là ?

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Bah oui, t'es con ou quoi ?!

**Abarai Renji : **Hahaha, ouais c'était génial ! Mais ça manque un peu d'informations peut-être ?!

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hein ? Pourquoi ?

**Abarai Renji : **Beh, votre histoire est un peu courte, donc …

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hein ? Ah ouais pas faux. Faut que j'ajoute des combats sinon c'est nul. Tu vas être mon associé Abarai.

**Abarai Renji : **Oui bien sûr ! **(pensées : **NAN TOUT SAUF ÇA !)

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Parfait, j'vais faire une histoire de dingue et je vais gagner plein d'argent ! Comme ça j'achèterais des adversaires forts !

**Abarai Renji : **…

**Akane Honkyô : **Est-ce que je peux entrer dans les previews ou il faut un pass spécial ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **T'es pas assez populaire, tu dois sortir.

**Akane Honkyô : **Hé, pourquoi tu me tutoies ici ?

_Des semaines plus tard, dans une salle de spectacle … _

**Tsukishima Shukurô : **Mesdames et messieurs, notre spectacle _Book Of The End _arrive à son terme, et pour ça nous avons réservé une histoire qui va être contée par le Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi.

_Applaudissements forcés, desquels on ressent fortement une terreur. Kenpachi apparaît en costume de gothique peu amical. _

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Merci à vous tous d'être venus ici ! J'suis sûr que y'a des forts parmi vous ! Vous allez écouter mon histoire et me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**Tout le monde : **…

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Un jour y'avait un charcutier qui s'appelait Goichi Sakikuro.

**Ichigo Kurosaki (marmonne) : **Waw. Mon dieu, mais quelle inspiration pour les noms. Enfoiré.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Après Goichi il a fait un business en or avec Kakiku Radamema.

**Ikkaku Madarame : **La réputation de la division est foutue à tout jamais.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Kakiku c'était le traiteur. Mais un jour ils étaient pas contents et ils se sont battus. Et après je suis venu et je les ai butés dans un combat à mort. Après c'est moi qui ai récupéré l'argent. Voilà c'est fini, vous en pensez quoi ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ils ont mis des semaines à préparer ça ?! Je préfère encore lire le prochain chapitre, _Alea Jacta Est, _qui m'a l'air de parler de Jules César mais c'est pas grave.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hé Ichigo ! T'as pensé quoi de mon histoire ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Quoi ? T'es pas plutôt surpris que je suis vivant plutôt ?

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **M'en fous, elle était bien mon histoire ou pas ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais c'était pourri ! Tout le monde s'en fout de ton histoire !

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **HAHAHAHA ! M'en fous c'était l'idée d'Abarai ! Je vais le tuer et toi aussi je vais te tuer !

**Abarai Renji : **Mourir. Mourir. Mourir.

_Kenpachi Zaraki tue Ichigo et Renji. _

_Plus tard, alors que Byakuya Kuchiki joue avec des figurines de Monsieur Algue … la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre._

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hé Kuchiki ! J'vais te raconter une histoire !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Silence, tu m'empêches d'inventer la mienne. Monsieur Algue A sera le charcutier, et Monsieur Algue B le traiteur. Ensemble ils vont racheter tous les business du monde en un rien de temps.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hé ! Copie pas mes histoires ! J'vais te tuer !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Ça t'apprendra à être stupide. Mon histoire est meilleure.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Pourquoi on couperait pas ici, juste histoire que vous sauviez le peu d'honneur que vous avez encore en vous ?

_Ichigo Kurosaki coupe la preview. _


	121. Alea Jacta Est (Tome XIII)

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__La Déesse de la Destruction, Sakae, est réapparue. Cette dernière engage finalement le combat contre Rikuchi Rôshin, et semble prendre le dessus sur lui. Pendant ce temps, la Brigade d'Expédition se prépare à l'arrivée, récupérant au passage une Kirio Hikifune meurtrie, tandis qu'aucun des Capitaines du Gotei 13 ne semble être capable de participer à la prochaine bataille._

_Le Gotei 13, justement, se hâte de retourner dans le Reiôkyu … sans Ketsurui Ryûketsu, qui décide finalement de tourner le dos à la guerre. _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**TOME **__**XIII : **__**AGAINST **__**DESTINY **__**ITSELF**_

_**« **_**Un cœur de pierre ne souffre pas lorsqu'il est détruit. Un cœur de pierre ne saigne pas lorsque les choses ne vont pas en sa faveur. **

**Un cœur de pierre n'existe pas, en réalité.****»**

— **Rikuchi Rôshin**

_**CHAPTER CXXI : ALEA JACTA EST **_

**P**oussière et destruction, à peine contrebalancées par les fines gouttes de pluie, qui tombaient indéfiniment depuis quelques minutes.

Rien ne devenait plus distinguable. Presque qu'instinctivement, Noroi se colla directement à Kyôkutan, qui mit sa lame droite en opposition à cette vague de terreur composée de débris. Ce spectacle cauchemardesque d'un météore tombant des cieux sur la terre, et avec les deux femmes comme dommage collatéral évident, aucune des Générales ne conservait le moindre espoir dans ce futur naïvement espéré, des heures encore auparavant. Peut-être les choses devaient-elles se dérouler ainsi. Les morts restent morts, comme cela devrait toujours être le cas. Avoir violé cette limite offrirait-elle un châtiment à la hauteur de l'hérésie ?

Pourtant, rien ne se produisit. Aucune mort, douleur. Les yeux des deux âmes damnées s'ouvrirent lentement.

Parce que le vacarme ambiant, le déferlement de pouvoir et de violence, tout concordait à l'anéantissement total de ce secteur. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le météore fut littéralement brisé, avant son impact réel. Coupé en deux, l'explosion engendrée annihilant les environs, une ombre se posant juste devant les âmes damnées, entourée d'une grande barrière ténébreuse.

Rikuchi Rôshin, plus loin, ne tarda pas à se rendre compte de l'ampleur du désastre. Son Reikôkusei si puissant avait été découpée par une épée. Il n'en n'avait pas vu l'intégralité. Mais … à en juger par les cratères, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

« — _Le Shinken Mekkyû consiste à détruire la base même de l'énergie spirituelle. _Murmura la Déesse se positionnant juste devant les âmes damnées. _Détruire ton météore a été plus simple … d'autant plus qu'il absorbe les résidus spirituels. »_

Rôshin ne répondit pas à ces paroles. Alors lancer une attaque de destruction massive dans le secteur ne suffirait pas à vaincre cette déesse. Il fallait s'y attendre, après tout. Néanmoins, cet échec ne signifiait nullement qu'il abandonnait l'idée même de l'emporter. Lorsque cela ne fonctionnait pas d'une manière … il fallait simplement changer de méthode d'approche. Et rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un adversaire divin l'oblige à puiser dans différentes stratégies afin de gagner le droit de survivre.

En revanche, les deux Générales, elles, parurent plutôt surprises de la protection conférée par l'entité supérieure. Celle-ci ne daigna néanmoins pas se retourner en direction d'elles.

« — _Je vous ai sauvées, car Meikyû l'aurait souhaité. _Murmura lentement Sakae. _Mais vous êtes des âmes damnées, issues du pouvoir du Diable. Considérez … que ce sera la dernière fois, que je vous offrirai ma protection. _Articula d'un air plus sombre, la concernée.

— C-Compris. Bégaya doucement une Kyôkutan plutôt intimidée, ce qui se trouvait être relativement rare. »

La blonde ne savait vraiment plus comment agir ou réagir devant le comportement changeant de cette Déesse. Néanmoins, ce dernier court avec elle lui permis de comprendre que non, ils ne seront probablement pas alliés. Mais en réalité, cela marquait surtout un énorme coup d'arrêt pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Meikyû-sama ne se trouvait plus ici. Elles n'avaient plus de chef à suivre, étant donné que la Déesse Sakae ne voulait pas d'âmes damnées auprès d'elle … Des propos durs à avaler.

Ladite Déesse reprit sa marche en avant, pour aller du côté de son adversaire.

« — _Tu ne sembles pas plus inquiété que cela. _Tonna doucement la divinité. _Peut-être va-t-il falloir envisager que tu ne sortiras pas vivant de ce combat … _

— Je ne crains pas la mort. Affirma le concerné, en prenant son sabre à deux mains, celui-ci brillant d'une forte lumière. Je suis prêt à tout pour stopper les ennemis du Roi.

— _N'as-tu pas remarqué que ta défaite est déjà actée ?_ »

Les ailes noires lancèrent Sakae à l'assaut de son adversaire. Une fois de plus, un choc métallique et résonnant fortement se produisit, lorsque les deux sabres se rencontrèrent, Rôshin ne tardant pas à reculer sous la pression exercée par son adversaire. Les pierres se détachèrent du sol dans le sillage, et Sakae ne tarda pas à y réagir : le Ransenganseki du Shinigami qu'elle affrontait venait de nouveau de faire effet, et les nombreuses roches soulevées servirent d'armes. Le contact entre les deux armes s'acheva, la Déesse sombre ayant pris son envol.

Quelques gouttelettes de sang tombèrent sur le sol, alors que la fille du Roi se posa quelques mètres plus loin, son visage légèrement cachée par ses franges. Mais l'on pouvait y distinguer du sang, qui coulait depuis son front. Sang qu'elle essuya lentement de sa main gauche.

« — Ce qui saigne peut-être tué. Martela le chef de la Division Zéro, en pointant son Zanpakutô en direction de son adversaire. Que vous soyez la fille du Roi et une Divinité toute puissante n'y changera rien.

— _Je vois. _Murmura à voix basse l'ennemie. _Un humain m'a blessée._ »

Un violent tremblement alerta son adversaire. L'aura ténébreuse de la Déesse lui permis une arrivée plus que violente juste face à son adversaire, avant qu'elle n'abatte violemment son sabre pour déployer une violente lueur ténébreuse. Le Shinigami évita l'attaque en un vif shunpô, et constata une chose : sur tout le sillage de cette offensive, il n'y avait désormais plus de particules spirituelles. La Déesse de la Destruction annihilait donc réellement tout ce qu'elle désirait ?

Peu de temps pour réfléchir, le sabre divin et ténébreux de Sakae s'écrasa directement sur le sien, ne tardant pas à le renvoyer plus en retrait, encore une fois. Serrant les dents, et exerçant tout le pouvoir à sa disposition, Rôshin ne put néanmoins rien faire pour empêcher un net mouvement de recul de sa part, lorsque son ennemie la projeta plus au loin. Se rattrapant au prix d'un salto arrière, un genou posé sur le sol, le Capitaine décida d'amorcer —enfin— une contre-attaque digne de son rang. Plantant son sabre dans le sol, le Shinigami provoqua de nouveau une onde sismique, toute proche de la Déesse, qui n'avait pas encore quitté les lieux.

À ce moment-là, de grandes colonnes aux pointes aiguisées jaillirent directement vers elle : cette dernière découpa la première d'entre elle d'un mouvement sec de son épée, avant d'éviter la seconde dans son dos.

« — _Ransenganseki_ ! »

Les rochers détruits formèrent rapidement une grande spirale tout autour de la femme aux cheveux ébène. Un seul mouvement de la main gauche du chef de la Garde Royale les fit directement s'abattre sur la Déesse.

Et à la seconde suivante, tous disparurent dans un déferlement d'énergie ténébreux, en même temps que les ailes du désespoir se déployèrent, laissant apparaître le regard rouge luisant de Sakae, directement planté dans celui du vieil homme qui l'affrontait. Et instantanément, elle répliqua.

Apparaissant soudainement dans le dos du Capitaine, à une vitesse fulgurante, elle abattit son épée, forçant son adversaire à pivoter et parer le coup avec difficulté. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser dominer de la sorte … !

« — Shinsen Katsudan, déploie ton pouvoir ! »

Autour des belligérants, un cortège de grandes lianes, hautes de plusieurs dizaines de mètres venaient de jaillir du sol. Sakae les considéra avec une certaine méfiance, du coin de l'œil, lorsqu'elles s'abattirent violemment pour combler l'espace les séparant, menaçant directement de la blesser. La Déesse disparut de nouveau, mettant un terme à l'affrontement direct dans lequel elle avait le dessus, pour prendre une hauteur suffisante au-dessus de cette dangereuse mêlée. Soulevant son épée, la femme au regard sanguinaire se tenait visiblement prête à abattre une grande vague de désespoir sur son adversaire.

Mais en-dessous d'elle, les grandes lianes disparurent lentement, dans des particules verdâtres importantes, mais se regroupant toute autour du Shinigami. Clairement, elle put apercevoir l'ombre du Dieu protecteur, dans le dos de ce dernier.

« — _Seiten Dôjin _! »

Toute la lumière regroupée au bout de la lame du Capitaine explosa, dans une gigantesque colonne lumineuse, qui ne mis que quelques secondes avant d'arriver directement jusqu'à la cible. Écarquillant vivement les yeux devant un tel déploiement de pouvoir, la femme aux ailes noires positionna son épée de la destruction comme obstacle à cette explosion intense de pouvoir : le blocage ne tarda pas. Mais l'extrême dose d'énergie spirituelle lui posait problème, Sakae reculait sensiblement dans les cieux, devant une technique d'une grande puissance. Dans ce cas-là, elle allait devoir agir rapidement …

Sauf que Rôshin ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans son dos, armé de son Zanpakutô, à deux mains, qu'il fit directement abattre dans le dos de son opposante.

« — Contemplez donc la force d'un météore dans une lame ! »

La lame s'abattit violemment. Par réflexe, Sakae parvint à s'extirper de ce secteur très tortueux, non sans avoir subie quelques dommages particulièrement inconvenants dans son dos, même si sa cuirasse métallique avait fait office de rempart, de même que ses ailes sombres. L'explosion générée par le contact entre Shinsen Katsudan et sa propre attaque laissa également émerger un nuage de poussière noir des plus importants.

Le vieil homme avait manqué de peu son attaque, et le visage fermé de son adversaire témoignait bien du fait que l'espace d'un instant, cette dernière avait douté. Un simple fait qui la faisait bouillir, intérieurement.

« — Déesse de la Destruction. Sous-estimer son adversaire est une faute grave, quel que soit son rang. J'espère que vous le voyez, maintenant. Lâcha le Shinigami, qui portait toujours les stigmates de sa bataille précédente. »

La Déesse ne répondit pas. Son regard se plantait seulement dans les pupilles noirs de son adversaire, avant que sa poigne ne se referme avec davantage de fermeté sur son épée. Remporter un combat … cela faisait si longtemps. Si longtemps que son âme n'avait pas connue cette sensation. Le sang ennemi sur _son _épée. Étrangement, un sourire cruel se forma sur le visage de Sakae, sous le regard méfiant de son vis-à-vis. Rôshin ne chercha guère longtemps à interpréter cet étrange comportement.

« — _Tu calcules mal ton problème, Shinigami. _Articula lentement la femme aux pupilles brûlantes du désir de tuer. _Je suis la future Reine de ce monde. J'éliminerai mon Père … un fragment de son pouvoir ne saurait se mettre en travers de ma route._ »

La tension grandissante de l'atmosphère incitait fortement à partir. Mais l'impression générale de ne pas pouvoir échapper à un sort funeste se trouvait être palpable dans les esprits des âmes damnées, Kyôkutan et Noroi. Ces dernières décidèrent toutefois de s'éloigner pour de bon.

« — Dans l'état actuel des choses … Commença doucement la femme aux cheveux argentés. Regagnons la Soul Society … ici, nous n'avons pas la moindre chance de nous en tirer.

— Noroi … Murmura lentement son interlocutrice, quelques mèches blondes frangeant son visage. On … n'y échappera … nulle part.

— … Ça ne te ressemble pas … d'être si dramatique … »

La Générale au regard doré portait actuellement son attention sur le corps du défunt Meikyû. Inerte, privé de toute substance de vie, il avait failli à sa tâche de les guider vers la liberté finale. Mais pouvait-il seulement y parvenir ? À en juger par tous les événements, par les objectifs fixés au départ et les obstacles placés sur cette route, il paraît maintenant évident que jamais, Meikyû n'aurait pu accomplir un tel miracle. Vaincre les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 et de la Garde Royale … avec les forces confiées, relevait de l'utopie. Kyôkutan ferma lentement les paupières, avant de soupirer, sous l'œil particulièrement marqué de sa camarade.

« — … Tu abandonnes … Kyôkutan … ? Reprit faiblement son interlocutrice, d'une voix pratiquement inaudible.

— Je ne sais pas. Répondit la concernée, en haussant les épaules. Je ne vois pas d'issue pour nous. Ni ici, ni ailleurs. »

Le combat entre les deux puissants ennemis avait repris, et les tremblements de l'atmosphère pouvaient en témoigner. Mais pour l'âme damnée portant le titre de Générale de la Malédiction, cela n'avait guère plus d'importance. Un fait venait de couper court à ses velléités de survie. Sa plus proche amie venait de lancer un aveu total de faiblesse. Un abandon, pur et simple, de plusieurs années de souffrance, parce que tout espoir avait quitté son esprit. La femme aux cheveux argentés s'approcha de sa camarade, avant de l'empoigner par le col, sous l'air ahuri de la concernée.

« — Je ne te laisserai pas ici. Affirma-t-elle, d'un air presque sombre. Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, je te trainerais de force s'il le faut. Tu m'entends ?

— Noroi, qu'est-ce que tu …

— Même s'il ne reste qu'une seule chance sur un million … Maugréa la Générale au regard lunaire. Alors je la tenterai. Et tu seras avec moi. »

Quelque peu estomaquée par les propos de son amie, la Générale ayant commis tant d'immondices —dont la mort précoce de Tatsuki Arisawa— demeura silencieuse, avant de plisser doucement son regard. Être témoin des actes de ses démonstrations de pouvoir avait obstrué totalement son champ d'espoir. Pour autant, abandonner aussi rapidement était risible. Soupirant de nouveau, la blonde hocha positivement la tête, arrachant un sourire discret mais sincère sur le visage de Noroi, qui s'éclaira pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

« — Retournons à la Soul Society. Déclara la blonde, en fermant doucement les paupières.

— Oui. Répondit son interlocutrice. Tu sais que tu commences à vraiment te ramollir ! Tu veux que je te tienne la main ?

— Tss. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

— Oh, ça va, je disais juste ça au cas où tu aurais peur de marcher …

— Tu te crois drôle ou quoi ? On se casse d'ici. Ils vont finir par nous exploser avec leur combat.

— Oui ! S'enthousiasma vivement la Générale aux yeux argentés. »

Noroi fit rapidement volte-face. Après ce court échange, elle se sentait mieux. Comme quoi, quelques mots placés les yeux dans les yeux suffisaient parfois à changer une ambiance générale et un état d'esprit, quand bien même la situation réelle, elle, ne changeait pas. Pour Kyôkutan —bien que l'admettre serait plus difficile— les choses se déroulaient sensiblement de la même façon.

Pourtant, les choses ne pouvaient toujours se dérouler de façon si idyllique. Noroi se stoppa dans son mouvement, et plaça lentement ses yeux sur le sol : là-dessus, des gouttes de sang. Du sang … ?

Kyôkutan écarquilla brutalement les yeux, au même moment. Devant elle, une lame. Oui, une lame venait de transpercer Noroi, en plein ventre. Les ombres s'agitèrent lentement, devant la Générale aux cheveux argentés, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une personne bien connue : Lyrène. La Cavalière du Destin toisait les deux âmes damnées du regard, sa faux plantée dans le ventre de celle ayant eu le malheur de se situer le plus proche d'elle. Les deux autres Cavaliers du Diable ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, à côté de l'inexpressive femme aux cheveux ébène.

L'arrivée des concernés provoqua d'ailleurs un remous important dans l'atmosphère, stoppant immédiatement la bataille opposant Rikuchi Rôshin à la Déesse Sakae, ces derniers reportant leur attention sur ce secteur, auparavant délaissé.

« — Lyrène, tu n'es pas très gentille de planter quelqu'un comme ça sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Soupira Haikyaku, derrière sa coéquipière.

— D'ordinaire, les gens ne s'attendent pas à mourir. Murmura lentement son interlocutrice, en enfonçant plus profondément son arme dans le corps de l'ancienne subordonnée de Meikyû.

— Je dis que ce n'est pas très cool de ta part, c'est tout !

— Si tu continues à m'ennuyer, notre groupe sera bientôt nommé _'Les Cavalières du Diable' _… est-ce clair ?

— … Limpide. Même plutôt glauque.

— Alors tais-toi maintenant, tu me fatigues. Conclu ainsi Lyrène, en reportant son attention sur sa victime. »

Cette dernière se trouvait être totalement tétanisée. Frappée aussi rapidement que l'éclair, elle n'avait absolument pas vu le coup venir. L'ascenseur émotionnel se trouvait difficile à avaler pour elle. Cherchant vainement un moyen de changer cette situation plus que clairement en sa défaveur, Noroi ne trouva simplement rien. Pire, Lyrène la souleva même, directement par le biais de son arme, au-dessus du sol. Du sang coulait de plus en plus abondamment depuis la plaie infligée, ainsi que depuis la bouche de la jeune femme.

« — DÉGAGE ! »

Brutalement, Kyôkutan s'élança, son épée brillant d'un rouge écarlate, directement vers celle qui avait de nouveau fait disparaître les espoirs d'un avenir moins sombre. La Cavalière du Destin suivit de son regard améthyste et calme, les mouvements de l'âme damnée. Le coup d'épée ne tarda pas à partir directement … avant que la main libre de l'intruse ne vienne stopper net le Meikaitana, sous l'œil troublé et courroucé de la blonde.

« — Tu ne tarderas pas à la rejoindre. »

Heisei et Haikyaku demeuraient légèrement en retraits, ne souhaitant visiblement pas prendre part à ces exécutions sommaires. La première citée ne s'en importait absolument pas, tandis que le second préférait éviter les meurtres commis envers les femmes. De ce fait, seule Lyrène se trouvait être disponible pour accomplir cette tâche. Une violente dose d'énergie ténébreuse explosa depuis la main gauche de la Cavalière à l'allure ténébreuse, repoussant au loin une Générale particulièrement déboussolée. Sans la moindre once de délicatesse, l'envoyée du Diable continua ses méfaits, et expédia avec une violence presque effrayante le corps de Noroi sur le sol, cette dernière commençant à baigner dans une mare de sang de plus en plus importante. Celle qui semblait être sur le point de lui ôter la vie, retira sa lame, considérant que la tâche se trouverait bientôt accomplie. Néanmoins, la femme aux longs cheveux ébène ne s'attarda pas beaucoup plus longtemps, puisque la Déesse de la Destruction leur porta un regard particulièrement significatif.

« — _Cavaliers du Diable. _Souffla la voix de Sakae, en redescendant des cieux.

— Ah, Déesse Sakae ! S'exclama Haikyaku, d'un ton plutôt décontracté. Vous êtes toujours aussi belle ! Comment allez-vous ?

— _Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'échanger des amabilités avec vous. _Articula lentement son interlocutrice. _Vous faîtes aussi partie de mes ennemis. Je vous ferai disparaître._

— Bien entendu, nous n'attendions pas de complaisance de votre part. Soupira le Cavalier de la Guerre, un petit sourire sur le visage. Cependant, nous avons une proposition à vous faire.

— _Une proposition ? Oubliez toute idée d'alliance. _Prévint la Déesse ailée.

— Nous nous en doutons. Reprit l'homme à la fine armure sombre. Mais nous pensions à l'accomplissement d'un simple objectif commun. Vous souhaitez toujours éliminer le Roi des Esprits, n'est-ce pas ? »

La situation devenait extrêmement mauvaise, catastrophique.

Rikuchi Rôshin plissa le regard : comment prendre les choses, dans ce cas-là ?! Il devait intervenir. Mais à quatre contre un, ne serait-ce que temporairement, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance contre ces individus, malgré son statut de plus puissant des Shinigamis.

Sakae, elle, plissa doucement son regard rougeoyant, derrière sa frange blanche. Tandis que Lyrène et Heisei conservèrent un silence des plus importants, Haikyaku effectua un léger pas en direction de la divinité, comme pour graver plus d'importances dans ses prochaines paroles, son interlocutrice n'ayant pas répondu à sa dernière réplique.

« — Eh bien, Déesse de la Destruction, notre proposition est simple. Nous vous laissons régler vos comptes avec votre Père directement, pendant que nous prenons soin d'empêcher l'interférence causée par le Capitaine Rôshin ici présent. Nous souhaitons autant que vous la destruction de ce monde, et nous pourrons régler nos propres comptes plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le concerné serra les dents. Il n'avait pas su remporter la bataille suffisamment rapidement. La principale concernée considéra la proposition, l'espace de quelques instants. Clairement, les subordonnés du Diable avaient un profit réel dans cette histoire. Et les éliminer immédiatement

« — _… Entendu. _Murmura Sakae. »

Des mots lourds de conséquences. La fille du Roi se tourna lentement en direction du Shinigami avec qui elle guerroyait depuis son retour. Ce dernier avait un visage particulièrement marqué par les événements. Il devait à tout prix empêcher cette combinaison d'attaque de se produire ! Empêcher cette Déesse de gagner le Palais, se situant à des kilomètres au-dessus de leurs têtes !

« — _Il semblerait que nous nous quittions ici, Shinigami. _Annonça-t-elle.

— N'y compte pas ! »

Rôshin planta son Zanpakutô dans le sol, provoquant immédiatement l'apparition de plusieurs grandes lianes … toutes anéanties par une violente aura sombre, dégagée par l'épée divine de cette femme. De quoi sérieusement contrarier les plans du Shinigami, qui n'entendait cela dit, certainement pas en rester sur un échec aussi cuisant : s'élançant en direction de la divinité qui venait de prendre son envol, le vieil homme comptait bien abattre toutes les cartes en sa possession pour permettre la pérennité du monde bâti par le Roi des Esprits.

À cette réaction, les trois Cavaliers se lancèrent un regard mutuel. Leur aura grandissante commença à faire trembler le sol, tandis qu'Haikyaku porta sa lame vers son poignet.

« — Je vous promets, Sa Majesté n'a pas été vraiment sympathique avec moi pour me donner un pareil pouvoir. Se plaint-il légèrement.

— Cesse de geindre. Répliqua Lyrène, en fermant les paupières. _Shikusei Michi._

— Oh, _'ça va', _hein … Gémit vivement l'homme au regard sombre, en constatant l'effusion de sang accompagnant la chute de sa main. _Hakkyu no Sensô._

— _Junka Gishiki, Sonodô. _Murmura calmement Heisei, qui n'avait pas pris part à la moindre conversation depuis son arrivée. »

Une énorme dose d'énergie s'empara des environs, entourant chaque subordonné du Diable, témoignant du pouvoir immense de ces derniers. Rikuchi Rôshin connaissait bien leur pouvoir destructeur. Après tout … ils avaient mis à mal la Division Zéro. Cette pensée irrita par ailleurs le Shinigami Royal. Tous ses soldats avaient-ils péris … ? Il ne chercha néanmoins pas à changer la trajectoire de ses actions. Il fallait poursuivre la Déesse de la Destruction, qui gagnait de plus en plus d'altitude depuis un moment … ! Tel se trouvait être son objectif … !

Pourtant, une épée se posta directement en face de lui, coupant directement sa trajectoire. Le responsable ? Haikyaku, Cavalier de la Guerre, qui l'observait, une aura rougeoyante surpuissante l'entourant.

« — Tu commences à te faire vieux, Capitaine Rôshin.

— Vermine ! Tu penses pouvoir te mettre sur ma route ?! Grogna-t-il, en s'apprêtant à croiser le fer avec le Cavalier de la Guerre. »

L'air sombre entourant le Garde Royal laissait présager complètement autre chose. Cet air ne tarda pas à se muer en une véritable brume sombre et menaçante. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, le visage marqué des yeux bicolores de Lyrène ne tarda pas à devenir plus visible pour le chef de l'armée des Shinigamis, le camouflage lancé par la pluie accentuant l'impression d'abysses profonds.

« —_ Senhiun._ »

La brume changea rapidement, pour que de véritables bras ne se matérialisent, cherchant à attraper le détenteur de Shinsen Katsudan. Ce dernier balaya les environs à l'aide d'un puissant coup de sabre, mais dû instantanément changer son fusil d'épaule, lorsqu'Haikyaku fonça directement dans sa direction, pour rechercher le contact direct de sa lame.

Heisei, elle, demeura légèrement en retrait, apparaissant comme une étoile lumineuse au milieu de l'obscurité, ses yeux immaculés se posant sur la cible commune. Le plan des Cavaliers s'avérait plus que risqué. Mais Sa Majesté en avait décidé ainsi. Personne ne pouvait avoir la prétention de la remettre en question. Des risques, il fallait en prendre pour remporter une grande victoire. Ainsi, le sort en était jeté.

_Bleach OST — Never Meant to Belong_

Plus bas, la situation n'était pas du tout la même. Cet orage de pouvoir, qui ne faisait visiblement que commencer, ne touchait plus beaucoup la personne qui rampait lentement sur le sol détrempé et poussiéreux à la fois. Secouée par la dernière attaque de Lyrène, Kyôkutan portait en plus déjà les traces de ses anciennes batailles menées jusqu'à présent. La blonde voyait plus loin, de manière de plus en plus floue, le corps de sa seule camarade encore vivante.

« — Noroi … »

La concernée ne bougeait plus vraiment. Son sang répandu dans les environs témoignait encore des blessures subies jusqu'à présent, dont la dernière particulièrement violente infligée par la Cavalière du Destin qui guerroyait encore au-dessus des deux âmes damnées. Lentement, la Générale aux cheveux argentés tourna son visage, éprouvant visiblement des difficultés à se mouvoir. Ses pupilles ne traduisaient plus grand-chose. La vie elle-même semblait s'éteindre derrière elles.

« — … Kyôkutan … ? Je … ne te … vois plus très bien … »

C'était avec une voix effacée que la jeune femme venait de prononcer ces mots. Lentement, l'interpellée combla la distance les séparant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse apercevoir avec davantage de clarté, la situation dans laquelle son amie se trouvait. Se redressant faiblement, Une profonde entaille traversait littéralement son ventre, duquel l'hémoglobine ne cessait de couler.

« — Je suis … désolée … Murmura la blessée. Je crois bien … que je ne vais pas pouvoir … te raccompagner … à la Soul Society …

— Imbécile … Grommela sa camarade, la gorge nouée. Tu ne vas pas crever pour si peu … Noroi ? Ouvre tes yeux !

— Ça va … je … je me disais … tu comptes m'appeler jusqu'à la fin par ce nom … Serena ? »

Les yeux dorés de Kyôkutan se plissèrent doucement, tandis que la nervosité gagnait largement son visage. Oui, elle avait déjà prévue que la mort s'offrirait à elles. Pourtant, l'affronter en face … la faisait redevenir comme elle était, auparavant. Aucun grade, aucun entraînement ne suffisait à préparer à cet instant fatidique. Doucement, la Générale aux cheveux blonds serra la main froide et fragile de son amie dans la sienne.

« — Misako. Souffla-t-elle lentement, en baissant la tête.

— Tu te souviens … de mon prénom … c'est mignon. Sourit faiblement son interlocutrice, le sang continuant de couler depuis même sa bouche.

— Idiote … comment voudrais-tu que je l'oublie … Marmonna Kyôkutan, la voix de plus en plus trahie par ses émotions. »

Émotions supposées jetées en arrière, l'espace d'un temps. Pour obtenir le droit de revenir dans un monde qui les avait injustement repoussées, elles avaient dû accomplir des actes d'une violence extrême, jamais atteintes auparavant.

Mais finalement, la base même des Généraux avait été la même. Le rêve, les émotions. Evidemment, s'entendre avec tous n'avait pas été une option, chaque personne dans les troupes de Meikyû étant un criminel plus ou moins prononcé et volontaire. Mais jamais, ni Kyôkutan, ni Noroi, n'avaient oublié leurs origines. Jamais elles n'avaient oublié la promesse commune effectuée afin de quitter cet endroit maudit, ensemble.

« — Je voudrais m'excuser … Articula faiblement la mourante.

— De quoi … est-ce que tu parles … ?

— C'est à cause de moi … que tout a commencé. C'est à cause de moi … que … nous sommes tombées ici.

— Arrête tes conneries …

— Tu le sais aussi bien … que moi. Et … je ne te … remercierai sûrement jamais assez …

— Tais-toi. Siffla d'un ton amer la blonde au physique avantageux. »

Fermant doucement des paupières devenues lourdes, Noroi se laissa bercer par une douce sensation enchanteresse d'un cycle de souffrance achevé. Était-ce seulement réel ? La jeune femme sentit les doigts de sa partenaire venir nettoyer le sang particulièrement présent sur ses lèvres, sa bouche, avant que cette dernière ne pose finalement sa tête contre son cou. Comme un aveu de faiblesse total. Bien sûr, les dernières paroles de la femme ayant utilisé tant de pouvoirs de torture ces dernières années ne suffiront pas à faire que sa camarade ne la blâme pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Ce qu'il s'est passé … il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années de cela, maintenant. Certains événements passent et restent enfouis dans les mémoires._

_D'autres passent et définissent littéralement une vie. C'est dans cette catégorie que se situait la rencontre entre ces deux âmes que tout opposait … _

_**NEXT CHAPTER : SIN OF WEAKNESS **_

**Signification des noms : **

**Seiten Dôjin : **Canon du Dieu de la Terre.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « La danse du Gangnam Style »**

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Hé, Ichigo ! C'est quoi la danse du _Gangnam Style_ ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki (mange un sandwich en regardant un épisode de **_**Naruto) **_**: **Des gens qui dansent bêtement en faisant n'importe quoi.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Mais comment ça n'importe quoi ? Tu peux danser pour voir ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Tu délires ou quoi ? J'ai pas envie de ressembler à rien du tout. T'as qu'à aller sur Internet pour essayer de comprendre.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ok alors laisse-moi aller sur l'ordinateur.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Pas avant que Sasuke ne crève enfin.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Mais il ne va pas mourir, j'ai déjà vu la fin ! Il perd un bras et c'est tout !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Bah quoi ?

_Plus tard, Rukia Kuchiki retourne à la Soul Society après qu'Ichigo s'obstine à refuser … _

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Saleté d'Ichigo ! Quel radin !

**Komamura Sajin : **Lieutenant Kuchiki, qu'es-tu venue faire chez moi ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Chez vous ? Mais je suis dans la rue.

**Komamura Sajin (fixe intensément Rukia) : **Hmm …

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Vous voulez dire que …

**Komamura Sajin : **Est-ce que le fait que je sois mort au bout de 20 chapitres est un déshonneur ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Non, bien sûr que non … (pensées : mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?!)

**Komamura Sajin : **Tant mieux, parce que j'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais ce qu'était le _Gangnam Style. _

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Comment le savez-vous ?

**Komamura Sajin : **Oublie ce détail. Laisse-moi te dire que tu ne le trouveras pas dans le prochain chapitre, _Sin Of Weakness_, en tout cas.

**Rukia Kuchiki (déçue) : **Je pensais que si …

**Komamura Sajin : **Mais ne t'en fais pas. Moi et Tetsuzaemon, nous allons te montrer ce qu'est le _Gangnam Style. _

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **Oui, Capitaine !

_Les deux Shinigamis commencent à lever les genoux, mettre les bras de manière étrange et se bouger dans tous les sens._

**Komamura Sajin : **_Gangnam Style _!

**Rukia Kuchiki :** …

**Komamura Sajin : **Alors ? Comment c'était ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Heu bah … plutôt … étrange ?

**Komamura Sajin : **Mmh …

**Aizen Sôsuke (danse le Gangnam Style) : **Un chien ne devrait pas pratiquer des activités qui le dépassent. Regardez ce qu'est un danseur.

**Komamura Sajin (danse aussi) : **Grr …

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **Serait-ce … un battle de danse ?!

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Non. C'est une extermination.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer (vient danser avec son visage froid) : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Que fais-tu, Ulquiorra ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **…

_Terrifiée par ce spectacle, Rukia Kuchiki décide de prendre la fuite. Dans la rue, elle voit de nombreux Shinigamis effectuer cette même danse du Gangnam Style. Notamment Zaraki Kenpachi et la Onzième Division. _

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Pourvu que Nii-sama n'ait pas subit ça … !

_Ouvrant la porte de la demeure des Kuchiki, Rukia voit son frère adoptif tranquillement assis à lire un livre. _

**Rukia Kuchiki (heureuse) : **Nii-sama ! Il se passe des choses terribles à la Soul Society !

**Byakuya Kuchiki (se lève) : **Rukia, je t'attendais.

_Byakuya commence également à danser sous les yeux traumatisés de sa sœur. _

**Rukia Kuchiki : **NOOON !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **_Byakuya a le Gangnam Style._

_Au même moment … _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **RUKIA ! Arrête de crier ! C'est bon, je te laisse l'ordinateur si tu veux !

**Rukia Kuchiki (cligne plusieurs fois des yeux) : **… Non … en fait je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'est le Gangnam Style.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hein ? T'as des sérieux problèmes toi …

**Commentaire de l'auteur : **

Vous vous en doutez peut-être, mais le prochain chapitre est un flash-back concentré sur Kyôkutan et Noroi. Étant donné qu'à part la fin, il n'y a pratiquement rien qui fasse réellement avancer l'intrigue en elle-même, je vous le demande : voulez-vous que je poste un double chapitre ? C'est-à-dire les 122 &amp; 123 à la fois. Moi ça ne me dérange pas, je tiens juste à vous le dire.

Peut-être n'aimeriez pas voir le rythme complètement cassé, donc ...  
Néanmoins, quoi qu'il arrive, la fin du chapitre 122 est importante.


	122. Sin Of Weakness

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Le combat entre Sakae, la Déesse de la Destruction, et Rikuchi Rôshin bat son plein. Cependant, les cartes sont redistribuées par l'apparition des trois Cavaliers du Diable, qui permettent à la divinité d'aller directement vers le Roi des Esprits. _

_Pendant ce temps, Noroi, plantée par Lyrène, semble sur le point de rendre son dernier soupir … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXII : SIN OF WEAKNESS **_

**F**_aiblesse_.

_Un mot peut-être vague. Un mot peut-être vide de signification, ainsi prononcé. Mais pour certaines âmes, il signifiait tout. Tout, mais pas grand-chose non plus, lorsque la présence d'esprit ne suffisait pas à comprendre l'ampleur réelle d'une situation. Pas grand-chose non plus, lorsque notre éducation ne nous permettait pas de comprendre les faits surréalistes qui ne pouvaient être expliqués._

_« — Mais non, Misako, les monstres n'existent pas. » _

_Les mots d'une mère devaient suffire à faire comprendre à sa fille, âgée d'à peine six ans, que la réalité entraperçue différait clairement de son point de vue. _

_Parce que pour cette gamine effrayée, un soir orageux, dans sa maison de vacances, l'innocence avait déjà volé en éclats, en même temps que les rêves futurs et l'enfance toute entière. _

_Une petite famille, tranquillement installée dans la sérénité côtière. Et en un rien de temps, tout a viré au cauchemar. Un hurlement monstrueux, un grognement à faire frémir. Des pas lourds, faisant vibrer le sol. Destruction, cris de terreurs. Une bête violette gigantesque, au crâne squelettique greffé sur le visage. Tout a changé depuis ce jour. Tout a changé pour moi. Vous n'avez pas compris grand-chose à ce qu'il s'est déroulé, durant ces deux premiers paragraphes ? Moi non plus. Tout ce dont je me souviens effectivement, fut d'être retrouvée par les autorités locales, le matin suivant, renfermée sur moi-même, et cachée sous le lit. Le sang avait coulé abondamment, l'acte de barbarie paraissait inhumain. Et pour cause, il ne l'était pas. En revanche, comment répondre pour des policiers guère peu habitués à faire face à de pareilles situations ? Difficile de le faire. L'affaire fut classée sans suite, faute d'éléments concrets, les enquêteurs se trouvant dans une impasse. Moi ? Je me retrouvai envoyée loin de tout cet environnement, dans un orphelinat de Tokyo. Je m'appelais Misako Kobayashi. Mais cela n'avait guère beaucoup d'importance. _

_Malgré tout, aujourd'hui, avec le recul, je me rends compte à quel point je partais de loin, pour finalement devenir une Générale de Meikyû-sama. Pourtant, les routes tortueuses du destin ont fini par me mener là. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il y a des questions auxquels on ne peut pas répondre. Les événements, nous les subissons bien plus souvent que nous ne les maîtrisons. Parfois, les choses vont mal. Mais parfois, dans les moments les plus obscurs, durant les heures les plus désastreuses, un soupçon d'espoir peut exister. C'est ce que j'aurai finalement appris, bien des années après. Sur le coup, jamais je ne l'aurai perçu de cette manière. Mais en rendant mon dernier soupir, je me dis que finalement, ma vie n'a peut-être pas été aussi mauvaise … ? _

_Tokyo — Orphelinat Kibonnô Sekai, trente ans avant nos jours. _

Un nouveau soir d'orage, la pluie tombait. Une jeune fille se trouvait seule, à dessiner sur une table. Deux adultes l'observèrent d'assez loin, un homme dans la force de l'âge, habillé de façon plutôt aisée, costume noir lui allant comme un gant, une chevelure noire bien coiffée sur le côté. Face à lui, une vieille femme, qui s'occupait de cet orphelinat.

« — Elle ne parle pas beaucoup aux autres ? Questionna l'homme.

— Pas beaucoup. Déplora son interlocutrice. Elle passe son temps à dessiner des choses parfois très morbides …

— Je vois. C'est pour ça que vous avez fait appel à notre association ?

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire, mon bon monsieur. Misako-chan n'aime pas parler, pas même avec moi. Elle mange peu, fait souvent des cauchemars et dort donc peu … elle prétend voir et entendre des choses que personne ne sent … c'est logique que finalement aucune famille ne souhaite l'accueillir. Je suis vieille moi, maintenant … je ne peux pas traiter chaque enfant comme une famille le ferait …

— Je vois. Rétorqua l'intéressé. Eh bien, confiez-moi cette enfant. Je vous paierai suffisamment.

— Vous voulez l'adopter ?

— C'est pour ça que vous m'avez appelé, non ?

— Oui … vous ne voulez pas aller lui parler, d'abord ? »

L'individu en question hocha positivement la tête. Évidemment, le premier contact dans ce cas-là s'avérait primordial. La petite Misako se tenait clairement à l'écart des autres. Sur la petite table qui lui était dédiée, se trouvait entassée un certain nombre de feuilles, portant chacune des histoires imagées à raconter. Une histoire, toujours la même, que personne ne voulait comprendre.

« — Bonsoir. Je suis Monsieur Tsuyuki. »

Pas de réponse. La fillette continuait à dessiner, sans même porter de regard sur le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci conserva un silence plutôt embarrassé. Les jeunes enfants se comportaient souvent de la sorte, et il s'attendait réellement à un manque de communication de la part de celle-ci, aux cheveux argentés, noués dans une queue-de-cheval. Pendant un certain temps, qui lui parut interminable, un silence s'installa, sous l'œil avisé de la vieille femme qui s'occupait plus loin de quelques autres enfants.

L'homme s'intéressa de plus près aux dessins de la petite. Une créature abominable et difforme s'y trouvait.

« — Que dessines-tu ? C'est une sacrée bestiole.

— C'est ce qui a tué Maman et Papa. »

Difficile d'y croire, évidemment. Personne ne la croyait.

Misako ne se trouvait pas être une fille réellement renfermée sur elle-même. Parfois, elle se surprenait à regarder les autres s'amuser ensemble. Elle aimerait les rejoindre. Mais eux, ne l'acceptaient pas. Ils n'acceptaient pas cette fillette qui racontait des histoires effrayantes en prétendant l'avoir vécue. Naturellement, les autres enfants fuyaient sa présence. Parfois, elle pleurait, secrètement. Et finalement, elle ne faisait plus l'effort d'aller vers ceux qui ne cherchaient qu'à se tenir à l'écart. Seules les feuilles blanches vides acceptaient encore ses histoires. Et à la première réaction de cet individu, Misako comprit bien que cet homme ne changerait pas, par rapport aux autres.

Il lui tendait une main. Pour quitter cet endroit, qui apparaissait comme un facteur de son malheur. Mais cette main pouvait-elle suffire à combler cette compréhension qui échappait encore ? Non. Bien sûr que non. À cet âge-là, la petite fille aux yeux lunaires ne se posait probablement pas ce genre de questions. Mais elle le ressentait clairement : cette perche tendue vers un autre monde ne la sauverait pas.

_Et les années passèrent. _

Misako grandit, dans la demeure des Tsuyuki, jusqu'à la mort de ces derniers. À l'âge de quatorze ans, elle rejoignit de nouveau, un orphelinat. Circonstances de la mort ? Une prétendue fuite de gaz.

Personne ne croirait à son histoire. Personne. Alors elle n'en dit pas plus. La famille d'accueil avait été chaleureuse au départ, mais a finalement connu la même réaction que tant d'autres auparavant, à rechercher un problème mental chez la jeune adolescente. Problème mental ? Était-ce la réalité ? Et s'il y avait _réellement _un problème mental qui expliquait ces hallucinations ? Ces hurlements frémissants ? Ces cauchemars ? Ces larmes ?

Parce que oui, elle craquait, régulièrement. Tapie seule dans sa chambre, en-dessous de ses draps, elle pleurait, de peine et de solitude. Une longue traversée du désert. Au collège, au Lycée, on l'abordait de temps en temps, notamment de jeunes hommes intrigués par cette jeune demoiselle à l'allure mystérieuse. Mais très rapidement, tous déchantèrent devant cet air singulier, froid et presque effrayant. Rapidement, des rumeurs vinrent se greffer sur elle.

_« Sorcière », « Malade mentale », « La folle » … _tant de surnoms décrédibilisant, appuyés sur des réactions soudaines et parfois réellement étranges de la jeune lycéenne. Mais comment ne pourrait-elle pas écarquiller les yeux, alors qu'elle distinguait très sensiblement des monstres géants, dévorer des personnes invisibles aux yeux de tous ? Comment cette joute sanglante pouvait-elle échapper au regard du monde ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle être la seule à voir ça, inlassablement ? Jamais, pourtant, elle n'eut le courage d'aller affronter ces bêtes ou même aider ces âmes dans le besoin. Non, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ou entendait ces événements, elle se cambrait contre elle-même, tremblotante parfois. Et forcément, lorsque ces réactions arrivaient en pleine classe, cela accentuait sa réputation particulièrement délabrée jusqu'à présent. Plusieurs fois, on lui a demandé si elle ne voulait pas voir un psychologue. Elle a toujours refusé.

_Et les années passèrent encore. Misako « fêtait » ses vingt et un ans. _

Seule, comme jamais auparavant, la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés marchait. Un nouveau travail pénible s'offrait à elle, aujourd'hui encore. Les notes obtenues durant ses années scolaires n'étaient pas particulièrement mauvaises, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas continuer de vivre sans travailler. Quand bien même chaque seconde de cette vie ne ressemblait qu'à la traversée d'un long cauchemar sans fin, elle continuait. Pourquoi ? Bon nombre de personnes auraient probablement déjà mis un terme à leur existence. Mais pas elle, quand bien même elle ne trouvait aucune alternative crédible pour continuer à vivre une existence paisible. Elle entendait, voyait régulièrement des choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. La nuit, les cauchemars réveillaient en elle une peur insondable.

Vivant seule dans un appartement au loyer faible, Misako vivait d'un travail ingrat de simple coursière. Malgré les nombreux problèmes liés directement à ses étranges capacités, elle n'en parla à personne. À qui pouvait-elle en parler ? Sa vie sociale brillait par son vide. Elle se contentait de prendre les commandes, et de partir … en vélo, pour des trajets éprouvants. Certaines fois plus que d'autres.

En hiver, notamment, la situation peut s'avérer trouble. Et pas uniquement à cause des caprices météorologiques.

Un soir, tout ce qui lui servait d'existence, allait pourtant basculer …

La neige. Accompagnant symboliquement l'arrivée d'une période de l'année joyeuse pour une grande partie de la population, les flocons de celle-ci n'apportaient qu'une froide odeur de solitude pour elle. Marchant, dans une pénombre assez importante, en direction de son appartement, Misako ne disait pas un mot. Son visage traduisant de la simple fatigue, ses yeux aux teintes lunaires, rien chez elle ne semblait exprimer la moindre once de vitalité. Ses pas s'enfonçaient faiblement dans la couche blanche et froide de plus en plus importante qui inondait les ruelles du quartier.

Habillée d'un manteau à fourrure gris, une écharpe noire enfilée autour du coup, la jeune femme sortait d'une éprouvante et répétitive journée. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis de longues heures maintenant, et lorsque Misako jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, celle-ci affichait déjà 23 heures 10.

« — Hé, ma jolie, t'aurais pas du feu ? »

Un hochement négatif de la tête, pour se faire vite comprendre. Quelques fois, de temps à autres, la future Générale de Meikyû croisait le chemin d'hommes comme celui qu'elle venait de voir. Celui-ci se trouvait avec un groupe d'autres, ricanant à la réaction de la jeune femme. D'ordinaire, on préférait se tenir à l'écart de cette _« folle solitaire » _… il fallait plutôt croire que ces individus ne connaissaient simplement pas les lieux. Accélérant le pas pour ne pas avoir à rester plus longtemps en cette déplaisante compagnie, Misako ressentit néanmoins son bras gauche se faire agripper avec une certaine véhémence par l'homme qu'elle venait de remballer. Celui-ci faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle, et son visage sombre, ponctué d'un sourire mauvais, une cigarette à la bouche, n'aurait véritablement rien de bon pour son interlocutrice.

« — Lâchez-moi. Siffla vivement celle-ci, cherchant vainement à se dégager de la prise de son assaillant.

— Écoute, va falloir que tu apprennes la politesse. Compris ? »

Un éclat de rire suivit les paroles de cet homme. Le groupe comportait bien cinq hommes dans la force de l'âge, et visiblement aux idées peu orthodoxes. Un coup de genou violent atterrit directement dans le ventre de Misako, qui se cambra immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés. Rapidement, elle sentit également son sac se faire arracher, pour finir entre les mains de son agresseur, qui lui afficha un large sourire de satisfaction.

« — T'es plutôt mignonne. Assura-t-il. Je me demande si tu as beaucoup de fric … apparemment non. Mais c'est pas très grave, on peut arranger la situation, hein ? Ton manteau, on va te le prendre. D'accord ?

— Laissez-moi tranquille. Frissonna son interlocutrice. »

Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. S'isoler totalement des autres, telle avait été sa ligne de conduite. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle resterait une faible chose incapable de se défendre. Au contraire même … la jeune femme porta discrètement la main à sa poche, tandis que les cinq hommes commencèrent à l'entourer. La légitime défense … lui permettait quelques actions et outils forts utiles …

Mais avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse se produire, Misako écarquilla largement les yeux. Un hurlement strident, aussi lointain que proche, la fit frémir, et se recroqueviller sur elle-même, sous les yeux moqueurs des hommes qui n'avaient visiblement rien entendu. Plus encore, cette réaction intimidée les poussa plutôt à continuer. Un second coup partit rapidement, et la jeune femme finit rapidement allongée sur le sol froid, tremblotant. Quelques traces rouges parsemèrent et souillèrent la pureté glaciale de la neige. Le plus robuste de ses agresseurs l'écrasait littéralement son ventre, sa botte rigide s'enfonçant avec violence dans sa chair, malgré la protection offerte par son manteau.

« — Ha ! Cette pouf' avait un poignard les mecs ! S'enquit l'un des individus, ramassant l'arme blanche sur le sol.

— On devrait lui déchiqueter ses fringues avec.

— Bonne idée ! »

Aucun scrupule. Ces types osaient visiblement tout.

Tétanisée, Misako n'entendait que vaguement leur propos. Dans sa tête résonnait pourtant quelque chose de bien plus effrayant, paradoxalement. Ce hurlement, s'accompagna rapidement d'un autre, démontrant qu'il s'approchait. Un de ces monstres … encore … ? Le corps de la future âme damnée tremblait de plus en plus, une expression de terreur se gravant sur son visage, interprété d'une façon complètement différente par les hommes se trouvant à ses côtés.

L'un d'eux la souleva par le col, se délectant des faibles gémissements de sa _« victime » _…

Victime qui revint doucement à la réalité, par ailleurs. Ses pupilles argentés retrouvaient lentement plus de couleur. Mais cela, l'homme en question ne s'en importa absolument pas. Elle … allait réagir. Immédiatement. Jamais elle ne laisserait cet individu poser ses mains sur son corps … et ensuite, Misako quitterait les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Comme cela avait toujours été le cas …

Pourtant, un violent coup derrière la tête stoppa le flux de toutes ces pensées, abaissant un rideau noir sur l'ensemble de sa vision. Un dernier bruit sourd, avant qu'elle ne ferme ses paupières presque lourdement.

Ces paupières ne demeurèrent néanmoins pas éternellement plongées dans l'obscurité. Dans une danse des sensations un petit peu étrange, l'environnement changea du tout au tout.

Elle se sentait lourde. Vraiment, ses membres s'avéraient difficiles à bouger, tandis qu'une migraine brouillait également toutes tentatives de mettre en ordre ses pensées. Le fait est, qu'après quelques secondes de flottement, Misako parvint à distinguer l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Une chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité totale, ou presque.

« — Ah, tu es réveillée. »

Elle ne répondit pas à la personne qui venait de parler. Mais, portée par le son de cette voix étrangère, la femme au regard lunaire porta son regard lentement, sur le côté gauche de la chambre. Accoudée à la fenêtre ouverte, elle reconnut la silhouette d'une femme plutôt grande. Portant un manteau à fourrure rouge, une blonde à la chevelure plutôt soyeuse venait de se tourner dans sa direction.

Le problème, c'est que Misako ne reconnaissait absolument pas l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Assise sur le lit, les jambes en-dessous d'une couverture lui procurant une chaleur réconfortante, un malaise particulièrement important la prenait pourtant.

« — … Où est-ce que … je suis ? Bredouilla-t-elle doucement.

— Chez moi. Rétorqua son interlocutrice, en enlevant son manteau, qu'elle plaça sur une chaise de bois, à quelques encablures du lit. »

Ceci fait, la blonde alluma une lumière un petit peu plus vive, éclairant davantage la pièce dans laquelle toutes deux se trouvaient. Cet éclat perturba dans un premier temps l'invitée de fortune, qui s'accommoda toutefois assez vite de la nouvelle luminosité.

« — J'suis Serena Yogari. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Un vent passa. L'hôte des lieux arqua un sourcil, avant de s'approcher de son lit. Là-bas, Misako avait détourné le regard, et tremblait visiblement. Elle n'avait pas répondu, et ce simple fait constituait déjà un accroc dans la façon d'aborder la situation. La femme aux cheveux argentés préférait se recroqueviller sur elle-même ?

« — Écoute, si tu veux rentrer chez toi, fais-le. Affirma la blonde, en s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté de son invitée d'infortune. »

Celle-ci frissonna d'ailleurs à cause de cette relative proximité, et s'éloigna instinctivement de celle qui l'avait vraisemblablement sauvée. Serena ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole :

« — Mais repose-toi d'abord. Tu risques de tomber malade et ce sera de ma faute. On n'est pas très loin d'où je t'ai trouvée tout à l'heure, tu n'auras pas de mal à retrouver ton chemin demain. Et au pire, je pourrai te ramener sur place. »

Un vif coup d'œil dans sa direction lui fit comprendre que les choses pourraient éventuellement évoluer de manière plus positive, à condition de faire preuve de patience. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas forcément de l'un de ses points forts. Cela dit, cette situation lui paraissait plus qu'inédite à ses yeux, alors une exception de temps en temps pouvait bien être envisageable. Retirant son manteau rouge pour le déposer sur une chaise, à quelques encablures.

Sa voix s'avérait plutôt rassurante. Elle ne semblait faire preuve d'aucune malhonnêteté. Misako poussa un léger soupir intérieur.

« — Je m'appelle … Misako. »

Sans aucune gêne, Serena s'allongea bien plus confortablement, tournant son visage à côté de celle qui venait enfin de lui parler directement. Ses pupilles dorées se plissèrent légèrement.

« — Tu n'as pas de nom ?

— Tsuyuki … je crois.

— Tu crois ? »

Un nouveau silence plutôt pesant s'installa, arrachant un léger soupir à celle qui vivait d'ordinaire seule ici. Se redressant vivement, la blonde se dirigea directement vers son bureau, tout en lâchant quelques autres mots.

« — Tss. Oublie cette question. »

Misako suivit de son regard argenté, tout à fait furtivement, les mouvements de celle qui l'avait accueillie ici sans contrepartie. Du moins pour le moment, même si cela ne semblait guère être dans les projets de l'intéressée. Néanmoins, la jeune femme agressée précédemment ne put détacher son regard d'un seul objet : celui-là même vers lequel la dénommée Serena avançait : une arme à feu, un petit calibre visiblement. Et soudainement, elle réalisa. Un puzzle dans sa tête, se remit doucement en place. Misako revit son agression, ainsi que le bruit violent qui a précédé sa perte de connaissance.

« — Me regarde pas comme ça. Lâcha la blonde, en rangeant l'arme dans son tiroir. Je n'ai pas buté un seul de ces mecs, et pourtant ils l'auraient mérité.

— … Qu'est-ce … qu'il s'est passé … ?

— Je rentrais chez moi en voiture. Et j'ai vu ces types t'agresser de loin. J'ai servi pendant trois ans dans la police, alors une arme de dissuasion sur moi, c'est toujours une bonne habitude. Ces gars se sont vite tirés, au premier coup de feu.

— … Je vois. »

Et de nouveau, elle retomba dans un mutisme particulièrement profond. Soupirant doucement, Serena décida d'éteindre la lumière, et replonger ainsi la pièce dans la pénombre. Demain, elle devait en plus partir au travail, alors autant dire que son programme avait été plutôt chamboulé par cette rencontre fortuite. Cela dit, elle ne regrettait pas son choix, malgré le caractère renfermé de la personne qu'elle avait sorti de ce pétrin. Il y avait encore des choses à dire, mais cela pouvait bien attendre. Reprenant directement place sur son lit, posant sa tête confortablement sur l'oreiller, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds referma ses yeux, avant de marmonner :

« — Y'a assez de place sur ce lit, mon petit-copain ne reviendra que dans quelques jours, mets-toi à l'aise.

— … Ok.

— Si tu veux prendre une douche, vas-y, la salle de bain est juste à côté.

— … Compris. »

Les choses furent ensuite calmes, jusqu'à l'apparition du soleil. Gagner le sommeil chez quelqu'un d'autre, parfaitement inconnu à ses yeux, se révéla être un exercice plus facile que prévu pour une Misako encore chancelante physiquement et moralement. Lorsqu'enfin, elle parvint à ouvrir les paupières, la pièce fut davantage éclairée, les lumières de l'extérieur donnant une indication sur l'heure. Prise d'un élan de panique, la femme aux cheveux argentés se redressa avec davantage de brusquerie qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, ses yeux rencontrant immédiatement le regard doré de son hôte, celle-ci étant déjà vêtue de son accoutrement porté quelques heures auparavant.

« — Je t'ai réveillée ? Désolée. Lança cette dernière. Mais je voulais quand même que tu le sois avant que je ne parte au travail, et je ne vais pas tarder, alors j'ai monté les stores.

— … Mmh.

— Pas très bavarde, j'vois. Soupira Serena, en se redressant du lit sur lequel elle se trouvait assise. Je pars dans une demi-heure environ, tu veux boire un café ? J'ai vraiment envie de te parler. »

Les choses se déroulèrent relativement vite, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, après des péripéties ennuyeuses et silencieuses, Misako déposa sa tasse de café lentement, sur la table de la cuisine. Son interlocutrice se trouvait de l'autre côté de celle-ci, à la fixer avec un regard empli d'une certaine curiosité, qui mettait même mal à l'aise la concernée, sans que cette dernière ne cherche à le montrer.

« — Juste après avoir fait dégager ces mecs, je suis venue te voir. Et là … je t'ai vu trembler. Plusieurs fois, sans qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours … pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air d'être à moitié consciente à ce moment … est-ce que tu m'as vu ? »

L'intéressée voulut répondre, mais sa mémoire elle-même lui semblait capricieuse. Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression d'être tombée dans les méandres de l'inconscience avant même d'apercevoir le visage de la blonde. Du moins, cela lui apparaissait comme tel dans les derniers fragments de souvenirs avant son inconscience. Mais en réalité, Misako s'attarda surtout sur les yeux dorés qui se trouvaient juste en face d'elle. Ces yeux traduisaient une toute autre réalité. Cette question posée précédemment en induisait une autre.

Et finalement, un fait pourtant évident s'imposa directement devant la jeune femme convalescente, qui élargit son regard, teinté de surprise, de crainte même.

« — … Pourquoi … est-ce que tu m'as emmenée chez toi … et pas … aux urgences … ? »

Un petit sourire satisfait éclaira le visage de son interlocutrice, rien qui ne puisse réellement rassurer son invitée fortuite.

« — Je suis contente que tu me poses cette question. Affirma lentement Serena. J'allais le faire. Avant que ton comportement ne m'oblige à faire autre chose.

— Mon … comportement … ?

— Tu entends des choses que personne n'entend, pas vrai ? »

La surprise frappa de plein fouet. Les mots sonnaient comme une horrible réalité englobant des années de souffrance. Brusquement, Misako se releva de la chaise, cherchant une échappatoire à cette voie. Sans comprendre elle-même pourquoi de tels gestes la prenaient.

« — N'aie pas peur de moi. Lui intima la blonde, en se levant pour suivre son chemin. Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu entends des voix, et je le sais. Parce que je le peux aussi. T'es sûrement en train de te dire que je suis folle. T'as peut-être peur, mais t'as aucune raison de le faire. Tu n'es pas toute seule. »

_Ce fut là le second tournant de mon existence. Ou plutôt, la première fois que mon chemin ne se composait plus uniquement d'un grand voile sombre, recouvrant chaque parcelle du paysage que ma vie avait à offrir. _

_Peu de temps après, nous sommes devenues de bonnes amies. Elle, Serena Yogari, future Générale de la Démesure, Kyôkutan, fut celle qui me tira de ma torpeur. En échange, j'essayai simplement de ne pas gâcher totalement mon existence. Vivre pour les autres, une idée bien niaise. Cela avait mis énormément de temps à se mettre en place, et je ne la remercierai probablement jamais pour sa patience à cet instant-là, d'autant plus que son petit-ami se montrait plutôt condescendant à mon égard. Elle finit par se détourner de lui, avant que nous nous installions ensembles en tant que locateurs_

_Les mois difficiles où mon humeur changeante put être particulièrement changeante laissèrent place à des jours heureux. « Kyôkutan » savait bien mieux que moi repérer les « Hollows » et prendre des distances vis-à-vis d'eux. Ainsi, elle m'apprit à me concentrer davantage sur les variations dans l'atmosphère. Nous n'avions aucun autre pouvoir. Juste celui de voir et entendre les plaintes des défunts, réagissant donc en conséquence. De cette façon, je ne revis plus ces visages effrayants. Pendant un long moment. _

_Mais s'habituer à l'absence du risque cause bien des torts …_

_Dimension Royale — Aujourd'hui … _

_Bleach OST — Soundscape to Ardor_

« — Hé … Kyôkutan … tu te rappelles … quand … est-ce que je nous ai fait tuer … ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Grommela la blonde, la tête posée légèrement en-dessous du cou de son amie.

— Je … suis vraiment désolée … j'ai … été tétanisée … de revoir … un Hollow …

— Noroi …

— Tu as choisi … de me venir en aide … et … à cause de ça … à cause de moi … il a détruit l'orphelinat … les enfants … tout le monde …

— Idiote. Souffla avec plus de véhémence la blonde. Tu crois encore que je t'en veux ?!

— Toi, non … mais je crois que ça ne m'est jamais sortie de la tête … j'ai caché tout ça, au fil des années … on l'a fait … mais au final, je pense avoir … bien payé pour mes péchés … »

Les yeux argentés de la jeune femme, toujours fermés jusqu'à présent, se rouvrirent une dernière fois. Faiblement, sa main vint caresser la chevelure blonde de sa seule amie.

Un mort de plus, viendrait rejoindre les noms du funèbre registre de cette guerre.

« — Au revoir, Serena-chan. Je … suis heureuse de … t'avoir connue. »

La Générale du défunt Meikyû se redressa faiblement, en observant sa camarade quitter pour de bon le champ de bataille. Au-dessus d'elles, régnaient une vague de violence inouïe. Kyôkutan elle-même ne se trouvait pas être le genre de personnes à faire dans le sentimental ou les larmes. Là encore, elle ne souhaitait pas tomber dans cet écueil. Utilisant son Meikaitana, planté dans le sol à quelques centimètres de la dernière à avoir quitté ce monde, la blonde la contempla, un instant. Instant qui dura, encore plus longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, la jeune femme ne verse quelques larmes de faiblesse.

« — Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne seras pas seule longtemps. Murmura doucement la Générale, en sortant un étrange objet de sa poche, avant de tourner son visage vers les cieux. Cavalière du Destin, tu vas le payer … »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : CHAOS UNLEASHED**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Quelle femme choisir pour compagne ? » **

**Hisagi Shûhei : **Rangiku-san. Je peux même être son chien si elle le veut.

**Kira Izuru : **Je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite avoir un mari aussi inutile que toi, mais bon …

**Hisagi Shûhei : **Tais-toi ou tu mourras !

**Journaliste : **Bonjour les lecteurs ! Taisez-vous s'il vous plaît Kira Izuru &amp; Hisagi Shûhei car j'ai une annonce importante à faire.

**Hisagi Shûhei : **(Pensées : Rangiku-san va m'épouser … huhu.)

**Kira Izuru : **(Pensées : J'ai faim …)

**Journaliste : **Aujourd'hui, je vous demanderai pour notre sondage, de bien vouloir me donner le profil de femme idéale à épouser.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Pourquoi ?

**Journaliste : **Bah … comme ça.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Rien à foutre.

**Journaliste : **C'est spécial ! Vous allez tous recevoir une feuille et veuillez simplement répondre aux questions !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Pff …

_Plusieurs heures plus tard … le Journaliste est seul chez lui avec un paquet de feuilles._

**Journaliste : **Eh bah, c'était une sacrée récolte quand même … ! Espérons que je puisse me reposer lors du prochain chapitre, _Chaos Unleashed. _Alors … voyons voir …

_« __**Identité**__ : Ichigo Kurosaki. _

_**Qualités physiques de l'épouse : **__Je ne juge pas sur les apparences. Mais juste pas du type 'Hiyori' et ça devrait être passable._

_**Qualités morales de l'épouse : **__Toujours pas du type 'Hiyori' aussi, c'est relou. Pas comme Rangiku-san qui s'exhibe toujours aussi. Avant tout, il faut qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle aime __**Number One, **__mon thème, parce qu'il risque de passer constamment chez moi. _

_**Commentaire(s) : **__Je n'ai rien à foutre de ces questions stupides. »_

**Journaliste : **C'était court et concis, comme on s'y attendait de la part de Kurosaki Ichigo ! Voyons voir les autres …

_« __**Identité : **__Tu n'as pas à le savoir. _

_**Qualités physiques de l'épouse : **__Pas trop grande pour que la différence de taille ne soit pas flagrante. _

_**Qualités morales de l'épouse : **__Ne doit pas être accroc à l'alcool, stupide et n'écoutant jamais les ordres. Ne doit pas me prendre pour un gamin alors que je ne le suis pas du tout. Doit être disciplinée et obéir aux ordres. Doit aimer Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh, Spiderman et Qui veut gagner des Millions._

_**Commentaire(s) : **__Rien du tout. »_

**Journaliste : **Oh mon dieu, mais quelle surprise … qui pourrait bien être l'auteur de cette petite fiche ?

**Toshirô Hitsugaya (communique à distance) : **J'sais pas.

**Journaliste : **J'entends une voix ?!

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Tss.

**Journaliste : **Bon, et bien passons …

« _**Identité : **__Abarai Renji, le boss de la Sixième Division (même si en fait le Capitaine Kuchiki est le vrai boss mais je suis le boss intermédiaire, entre les deux, ce qui me donne quand même le statut de boss)_

_**Qualités physiques de l'épouse : **__J'aimerais bien qu'elle soit belle. Parce que j'aime pas les filles moches même si je peux être ami avec (ex : Ichigo mdr) et pour que je puisse voir de bonnes photos de moi sur Facebook, faut que la fille qui m'accompagne soit belle. Faut qu'elle ait des cheveux rouges aussi, comme moi. Mais pas des cheveux orange, surtout pas. _

_**Qualités morales de l'épouse : **__Ce serait bien qu'elle soit parfaite en fait, du genre elle accepte tout ce que je demande et pense que je sois plus important que sa vie, elle se sacrifierait pour moi et tout, ouais ce serait pas mal. Faut qu'elle imagine que je suis le plus fort de tous les temps et après ça passera facilement. Je serai un homme heureux. _

_**Commentaire(s) : **__Si tu publies ça enlève au moins le passage sur Ichigo STP. Il va me niquer et j'ai pas envie que ça arrive ce serait trop la honte de perdre encore contre lui. »_

**Journaliste : **… Ça se passe de commentaire.

« _**Identité : **__Le Roi. _

_**Qualités physiques de l'épouse : **__Elle doit être comme ta mère._

_**Qualités morales de l'épouse : **__Elle doit être comme ta mère. _

_**Commentaire(s) : **__Ta mère, j'suis sûr que tu sais même pas qui vient de t'insulter grave, ça fait mal à ta mère hein ? »_

**Journaliste : **… Maman … MAMAN !

**Maman du Journaliste : **Oui ?!

**Journaliste (cache les feuilles) : **Non rien ! J'ai cru que tu étais partie !

**Maman du Journaliste : **Ah ok.

**Journaliste : **C'était chaud … bon je vais en regarder encore deux et je m'arrêterai là … Je me rends juste compte que tous les personnages de Bleach sont vraiment des arriérés mentaux … c'est pas possible …

_**« Identité : **__Aizen Sôsuke alias « Inspecteur Aizen Blagueur Divin L'Homme Divinement Perspicace et le Connaisseur Galactique »._

_**Qualités physiques de l'épouse : **__Doit être une version féminine parfaite de Sôsuke Aizen avec zéro défaut. Version Papillon Exclue. Rien qui rappelle Hinamori Momo._

_**Qualités morales de l'épouse : **__Être capable de répéter « Aizen-sama » 1000 fois par jour, m'aimer même si je la trompe avec sa meilleure amie (de préférence elle ne doit pas avoir de meilleure amie, sa vie se résumant à moi) mais ne doit jamais me suivre constamment et répéter « Capitaine Aizen » toutes les deux secondes. Juste une poupée forte (plus puissante que l'Espada réunie si possible)._

_**Commentaire(s) : **__Ma femme doit donc être parfaite, mais moins que moi. »_

**Journaliste (boit un café) : **Je crois que le Psychologue devrait bientôt avoir un autre rendez-vous avec lui …

_**« Identité : **__Ulquiorra Schiffer._

_**Qualités physiques de l'épouse : **_

_**Qualités morales de l'épouse : **_

_**Commentaire(s) : »**_

**Journaliste : **… Oui, on va quand même en prendre un autre. __

_**« Identité : **__Rikuchi Rôshin _

_**Qualités physiques de l'épouse : **__Ressembler à Netsujô Kakusu._

_**Qualités morales de l'épouse : **__Ressembler à moi._

_**Commentaire(s) : **__Tais-toi et ne divulgue rien. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime Netsujô, compris ?! »_

**Journaliste (gros yeux &amp; recrache son café) : **C'est … mmh. La souffrance … du métier.


	123. Chaos Unleashed

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre :**__ Noroi finit par perdre la vie, alors que la vérité sur son passé et celui de Kyôkutan s'est révélé … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXIII : CHAOS UNLEASHED**_

_Final Fantasy Advent Children OST — One Winged Angel _

**D**anse funèbre au-dessus des cieux. Il y avait bien peu de personnes qui pouvaient assister à ce spectacle. Trois des entités spirituelles les plus puissantes qui s'affrontaient dans une lutte âpre pour l'avenir d'un monde qui n'appartenait plus à grand-monde.

Rikuchi Rôshin lança de vifs regards autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement : avec les blessures subies précédemment dans son conflit face à Sakae et Meikyû, affronter les trois Cavaliers du Diable s'avérait être une tâche bien ardue, même pour le Shinigami le plus puissant de tous. Le vieil homme souleva justement son Zanpakutô sur sa droite, pour stopper la lame surpuissante du Cavalier de la Guerre : Haikyaku esquissa un petit sourire en constatant le mouvement de recul de son adversaire. Celui-ci, en revanche, ne trouvait vraiment _rien _d'amusant à la situation. Au contraire, elle apparaissait totalement critique et hors de contrôle de tous les Shinigamis.

« — Pourquoi avez-vous laissé cette femme partir en direction du Palais ?! Grommela le puissant Capitaine, en stoppant le mouvement de recul exercé par l'homme à la chevelure brune.

— Qui sait ? Nous avons beaucoup de projets. Je suis sûr que tu peux même essayer de le deviner. »

Il y avait bien quelque chose. Oui, sa question n'avait même pas besoin d'être posée. Cette guerre ne se trouvait qu'à ses balbutiements. Et pourtant, le monde menaçait déjà de chuter dans les abysses du passé. Une forte lueur explosa autour de Rikuchi Rôshin. Malgré ses blessures, le concerné parvint à repousser fort violemment son adversaire, qui parvint toutefois à se stabiliser assez rapidement plus loin. Et avant même que le Garde Royal ne puisse lancer une seconde offensive, en guise de contre-attaque, une forte dose d'obscurité commença à l'entourer. Derrière lui, se situait Lyrène, Cavalière du Destin. Rôshin plissa le regard, devant l'étrange technique qu'elle venait d'employer.

« — _Senhiun._ »

Les ombres prirent forme, pour fuser à toute allure vers le corps de la cible désignée. Celle-ci ne comptait néanmoins pas se laisser faire facilement. Sous l'œil interloqué de la femme aux longs cheveux ébène, les mains ténébreuses ne parvinrent pas à transpercer le corps du vieil homme : une barrière verte lumineuse, l'aura même de Rôshin, servant de rempart. Mais il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, et son adversaire au regard bicolore le remarqua instantanément.

« — C'est toi … Marmonna le Garde Royal, tandis que l'énergie l'entourant commençait à croître.

— Moi ? Répéta doucement l'intéressée.

— Toi qui as tué Netsujô … ?! »

Immédiatement, une attaque omnidirectionnelle formée par des pierres de tailles moyennes se propagea à une grande vitesse, dans les environs. Pourtant, aucune blessure à déplorer sur la Cavalière … qui venait de disparaître dans les environs, apparaissant finalement derrière le Shinigami.

Et sur le flanc de celui-ci, une marque importante laissée par la faux de Lyrène venait de déverser du sang, arrachant un soupçon de rage et de douleur au Capitaine le plus puissant de tous.

« — Et vous n'allez pas tarder à la rejoindre.

— Comment tu te la racontes. Accusa soudainement Haikyaku, se situant juste en face de sa coéquipière, qui préféra faire comme s'il n'existait pas, se retournant directement vers le bras-droit du Roi des Esprits. »

Les variations de l'atmosphère indiquèrent néanmoins aux deux Cavaliers que le dénommé Rikuchi Rôshin n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Malgré tout, les priorités à son esprit touchaient actuellement autre chose. Il fallait qu'il puisse se débarrasser de ces deux sots … ! Avançant à grande vitesse vers eux, l'homme à la teinte métissée frappa violemment, mais aucun des natifs de l'Enfer ne furent affectés, les deux disparaissant totalement des environs.

Et soudainement, l'ombre du dernier membre de ce trio apparue, juste au-dessus du chef de la Division Zéro : Heisei abattit sa lame, que Rôshin parvint à éviter d'un mouvement sur le côté.

« — Lyrène, j'ai raté mon coup de traître. Affirma lentement la femme aux cheveux blancs, en se retournant là où sa camarade venait de réapparaître.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Souffla-t-elle, légèrement ennuyée.

— Je ne veux pas continuer à me battre, je suis fatiguée. Je vais rentrer à la maison.

— Hein ?! S'étouffa littéralement Haikyaku, à deux mètres de ses partenaires.

— Tu as très bien entendu.

— Silence tous les deux. Coupa directement Lyrène. Finissons cette mission et nous quitterons cet endroit. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

L'air autour des Cavaliers se désagrégeait littéralement. Une telle concentration de pouvoir causait même des troubles. Surtout qu'ici, au Reiôkyu, la masse atmosphérique était composée d'énergie positive, soit l'inverse de ce que transportaient ces individus. Rôshin ne pouvait décemment pas laisser continuer les choses ainsi. Il fallait empêcher Sakae d'atteindre le Roi, mais le trio ici l'empêchait d'agir à sa guise.

« — Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte, Rikuchi Rôshin ? Lança doucement Haikyaku, en soulevant son épée.

— Me rendre compte ? Grommela légèrement ce dernier.

— Oui. De la situation désastreuse dans laquelle tes décisions ont emmené la Soul Society. Tu as choisi de combattre Sakae … alors qu'il aurait été plus sage de nouveau l'enfermer. Maintenant, le monde court droit à ère de destruction sans précédent.

— Haikyaku. Lança lentement, d'une voix monotone, Heisei. Arrête de parler. »

Alors que son coéquipier s'apprêtait à répondre, l'aura puissante entourant Shinsen Katsudan recommença à faire vibrer l'atmosphère, attirant l'attention des trois Cavaliers du Diable. Le visage fermé, presque colérique, Rikuchi Rôshin pointa son épée divine en direction de ses opposants.

« — Ne soyez pas arrogants. Fulmina l'aïeul. Vous vous adressez au chef de l'armée des Shinigamis ! »

Un shunpô très rapide fut lancé. Mais pas suffisamment pour surprendre les ennemis. Ces derniers lisaient la trajectoire des mouvements du Shinigami sans en perdre une miette : voilà le prix à payer pour avoir combattu aussi ardemment il y a peu de temps. D'un mouvement commun les alliés se séparèrent : un fracas sonore résonna, dès lors que le bouclier d'Haikyaku entra en collision avec le Zanpakutô du Shinigami. Le Cavalier de la Guerre fut forcé de reculer, forcément.

« — L'un de tes soldats a déjà cassé ce bouclier. Sourit-il, sarcastique. Tu n'en es plus capable ? »

Avant que son adversaire ne puisse répondre, les deux autres envoyés de l'Enfer apparurent sur les flancs. Instantanément, des lumières accompagnèrent une explosion particulièrement violente …

_Dimension Royale — Palais du Roi des Esprits. _

Quelques minutes avant le début de l'affrontement opposant Rikuchi Rôshin et les trois Cavaliers du Diable, un calme pesant régnait à des kilomètres au-dessus. Parce qu'à part rester attendre une nouvelle péripétie, que ce soit Urahara Kisuke, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Isshin Kurosaki ou Ryûken Ishida, aucun de ceux-là ne pouvaient se targuer d'avoir trouvé une solution face aux nouvelles problématiques qui s'imposaient à eux.

« — À qui appartient cette nouvelle pression spirituelle ? Questionna un Isshin dont l'assurance avait grandement chuté au vu de la conjoncture actuelle.

— Il semblerait que Meikyû-san ait perdu la vie … Murmura Urahara Kisuke, quelques gouttes de transpiration perlant son visage. Mais cette nouvelle énergie le lui ressemble beaucoup …

— Si on excepte le fait qu'elle soit bien plus grande, évidemment. Sourit largement Kurotsuchi Mayuri, en haussant les épaules.

— … Qui que ce soit, il arrive. Conclu finalement Ryûken, en plissant le regard. »

_Final Fantasy XIII-2 — Heart Of Chaos_

L'obscurité gagnait les environs, de plus en plus.

Plus bas, elle le voyait se rapprocher. Ce Palais où tout a commencé. Son cœur, lui, battait comme rarement auparavant. Elle n'allait pas tarder à toucher au but.

À une vitesse très élevée, les Shinigamis —et le Quincy— déjà présents là-haut, voyaient à travers le trou béant sur le sol, cette ombre arriver à toute allure dans leur direction. Portant dans son sillage une sombre aura maléfique, la Déesse de la Destruction, Sakae, arriva jusqu'à destination, traversant la faille ouverte pour se trouver face à ce dernier rempart vain.

La déesse souleva un large vent puissant en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la pièce du Palais. Visuellement, elle paraissait d'une puissance déjà extrême. Les grandes ailes noires déployées se rétractèrent légèrement, laissant la femme à la cuirasse ténébreuse se poser, faisant face à tout ce petit groupe de personnages lui obstruant sa voie royale. Les pupilles rouges de Sakae détaillèrent chacun de ces individus, lesquels ne semblaient pas particulièrement heureux ou confiants à ce moment précis. Une crispation générale prenait même l'assemblée : au vu de la nature des pouvoirs de cette femme, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une ennemie.

Instinctivement, chacun des envoyés du Gotei 13 dégaina une arme, prêt à combattre. Les yeux de la divinité, eux, se plissèrent doucement. En recherchant dans les souvenirs de Meikyû, elle pouvait déduire l'identité de chacune de ces personnes. L'aura sombre qui entourait Sakae ne faisait que continuer à croître, alors qu'elle effectua un premier pas en direction de _sa _cible : la grande porte se trouvant dans le dos de ces imprudents.

Un grand silence s'imposa à tous. Droite, la divinité toisait ses adversaires, avant de continuer son chemin.

« — Qui es-tu ? Exigea un Isshin plutôt décontenancé par les événements.

— _Laissez-moi passer._ Répondit froidement la concernée.

— Ça ne va pas être possible … Martela l'ancien Capitaine, en brandissant son sabre. »

Celui qui fut jadis un membre du clan Shiba ne connaissait absolument pas cette femme. Mais rien qu'à l'aura dégagée, il comprenait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un adversaire de taille. Les flammes entourant Engetsu s'intensifièrent, sous les yeux de ses coéquipiers qui ne partageaient visiblement pas tous les méthodes employés par le père de Kurosaki Ichigo.

« — _Getsuga Tenshô _! »

De nouveau, la pièce frémit. Le rayon ardent explosa et souleva au passage une large quantité de poussière et de débris. Lorsque la visibilité permis une analyse plus pertinente de la situation, Isshin se rendit rapidement compte que son attaque n'avait pas servie à grand-chose : la nouvelle arrivante se tenait toujours aussi droite, sans une trace d'égratignure provoquée par sa technique précédente.

« — Eh bien, il semblerait que les singes primitifs agissent toujours de façon aussi peu réfléchie. Affirma Kurotsuchi Mayuri, d'un ton particulièrement sarcastique.

— Kurosaki-san, n'attaquez pas seul. Intervint Kisuke Urahara, méfiant.

— Ouais, j'sais. C'est bon … faut juste l'arrêter, hein ?

— _M'arrêter_ ? Murmura lentement la déité. _Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de passer. Urahara Kisuke … tu es un humain intéressant, si je me fie aux souvenirs de Meikyû … »_

Le grand savant très réputé pour son intellect foisonnant écarquilla instantanément les yeux : la Déesse venait d'apparaître, juste devant ses yeux, sans même qu'il ne puisse effectuer le moindre mouvement. Et à en juger par leurs réactions, ses coéquipiers se trouvaient dans le même embarras que lui : le sang coula sur le sol, alors que le Shinigami venait d'être transpercé en plein ventre, les yeux écarquillés.

« — Urahara ! »

Partant à la rescousse de son camarade, Isshin effectua un grand bond, son Zanpakutô bien tenu dans ses mains, avant de l'abattre directement sur l'envahisseuse.

Mais le sabre fut stoppé, à une main, et sans la moindre difficulté. L'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division ne masqua d'ailleurs pas sa surprise, avant qu'une vague sombre ne le propulse violemment plus loin, l'homme à la chevelure noire traversant bruyamment un mur placé plus loin, et fragilisé par la bataille précédente entre Meikyû et Rikuchi Rôshin.

L'attaque lancée par le père Kurosaki ne resta néanmoins pas isolée : s'élançant légèrement sur le côté, Ryûken déclencha immédiatement une salve de flèches bleutées vers la dernière venue : celle-ci déploya immédiatement ses grandes ailes noires pour repousser l'attaque du Quincy, qui n'apprécia que moyennement le résultat assez humiliant de cette tentative.

Sakae ne tarda pas de nouveau à agir, et jeta sans aucun ménagement le corps du scientifique aux cheveux blonds, qui se trouvait jusqu'à alors au bout de sa lame ténébreuse. L'hémoglobine se répandait assez largement tout autour du corps encore tremblotant de Kisuke Urahara, qui n'avait pas su réagir à temps. Comment aurait-il pu le faire … ? Qui était cette personne ? Des questions sans réponse s'enchaînaient à l'intérieur de l'esprit du Shinigami, avant qu'une réalité plus implacable ne s'impose : il fallait trouver un moyen de contre-attaquer … Et ici, gisant aux pieds de cette femme, sérieusement blessé au niveau du ventre, Urahara peinait à assembler une pensée cohérente.

« — Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas très polie, dîtes-moi. Siffla Kurotsuchi Mayuri, en plissant légèrement le regard, Ashisogi Jizô se trouvant bien en évidence dans sa main droite. Vous n'avez pas jugé bon de décliner votre identité, et ceci me déplaît … Finit-il par affirmer, dans un petit sourire arrogant.

— _Je suis la Déesse de la Destruction, Sakae. _Articula lentement son interlocutrice, d'une voix peu rassurante et amicale. _Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus._

— Oh ? Vraiment ? Répondit le Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Eh bien je trouverai d'autres moyens de parvenir à mes fins, dans ce cas-là … ! »

Vivement, la main gauche de l'excentrique personnage s'engouffra dans sa poche, pour en sortir une sorte d'interrupteur. Le chef du Département de Recherche et de Développement ne s'embarrassa d'ailleurs pas longtemps, et appuya instantanément sur le seul bouton présent là-dessus : aussitôt, une vive lumière jaunâtre se matérialisa en-dessous de la Déesse, pour que finalement, un véritable cercle n'apparaisse.

« — Malheureusement pour vous, cette arrivée ici était … prévisible ? Cela doit être le bon mot. Sourit très largement Mayuri. J'espère que mes dernières bombes dévoreuses d'énergie spirituelle sauront vous plaire ! »

Une forte dose de lumière ne tarda pas à se propager. Immédiatement, Ryûken se précipita à l'aide de son hirenkyaku afin de recueillir le corps du malheureux Urahara, et usa de la même technique dans le but de s'éclipser. Mayuri lui-même ne s'attarda pas dans les environs.

Ces _« bombes dévoreuses d'énergie spirituelle » _explosaient en fonction de la quantité d'énergie absorbée. Le Capitaine à la réputation la moins orthodoxe du Seireitei entendait bien générer une forte déflagration par cet outillage. La porte menant à la salle du Trône ? Dommage collatéral. Après tout, si cette femme survivait, elle aurait toutes ses chances afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur, surtout qu'elle semblait plutôt bien informée à ce sujet …

Conformément aux calculés de Mayuri, une puissante explosion dévasta ce qui pouvait encore l'être dans les environs. Le groupe allié se positionna plus haut et observa, tout simplement, Isshin venant de nouveau garnir leurs rangs.

« — Tss. Pesta soudainement le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, visiblement contrarié. Cette chose n'a absolument rien eu ! »

Pourtant, le souffle concentré dans un secteur relativement restreint avait été violent.

Sakae, elle, demeura inerte, durant un court instant, avant que la visibilité ne se revienne. Et là, de nouveau, son regard rouge semblait hypnotisé par la porte, vers laquelle elle marcha inexorablement. Plus rien ne comptait, aux alentours. Personne n'allait pouvoir l'en empêcher. Personne ne pouvait empêcher ce grand retour, cette réunion.

_Mon Père … cela fait si longtemps … ! Je veux tant vous revoir … ! _

Le comportement de cette femme avait malgré tout de quoi troubler. Difficile de déceler la réalité parmi ses différents gestes. Que voulait-elle … ? Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour toutes les personnes autour.

Isshin pointa de nouveau Engetsu en direction de son adversaire, avant de concentrer de manière violente son énergie spirituelle.

« — Kurosaki-san … Toussota légèrement Urahara, en regagnant ses esprits. N'agissez pas … de manière irréfléchie … euh … Kurosaki-san ! »

Trop tard. Le Shinigami venait de se poser fort violemment devant cette déesse, faisant voler dans de nombreuses directions les pierres encore présentes, sous le regard complètement désapprobateur de l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division, qui parvenait désormais à se stabiliser seul.

« — Laisse tomber, Urahara. Coupa instantanément Ryûken. Tu crois que ce pauvre d'idiot va t'écouter ?

— Eh bien …

— Pas la peine de débattre plus longtemps là-dessus. Notre seule tâche est d'arrêter cette femme, alors faisons-le. »

L'hirenkyaku de Ryûken ne tarda pas à le porter jusqu'au même point que son camarade, depuis un long moment maintenant. Isshin l'observa vivement du coin de l'œil, alors que Sakae avançait dans leur direction, comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Plus elle s'approchait de cette porte, et plus cette étrange sensation devenait de plus en plus importante.

« — Hé, Ryûken, t'as pas un plan ? Demanda l'ancien noble. Je crois qu'elle est très largement plus forte que je ne le suis. Enfin, je m'inquiète surtout pour toi parce que ça va être sale si tu l'affrontes.

— Ferme-la si c'est pour raconter des stupidités. Répliqua instantanément le médecin, en remontant doucement ses lunettes.

— Ouais … alors les gars, restez derrières.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— J'ai un plan, c'est invraisemblable, hein ? Sourit-il largement, avant de planter son Zanpakutô dans le sol, fermant ses yeux par la même occasion. »

Les flammes ne tardèrent pas à l'entourer très distinctement, alors que de plus en plus, sa pression spirituelle augmentait.

« — _Bankai _! »

Une colonne de feu ne tarda pas à exploser juste dans le périmètre, coupant la route à Sakae, de manière totalement dérisoire pour elle. La température venait pourtant de monter très sérieusement, en même temps que le niveau spirituel atteint par l'oncle de la défunte Shiba Kûkaku.

Plus haut, Urahara secouait négativement la tête devant le spectacle. Il y avait un écart de niveau trop conséquent entre les deux adversaires, quand bien même Isshin Kurosaki se trouvait être un Shinigami de rang très élevé, et que son Bankai venait de combler en partie le fossé les séparant … Très clairement, cet affrontement ne servait qu'à montrer de quoi cette prétendue divinité était capable.

_Mais en réalité, le premier coup d'œil suffisait à poser une question : était-il capable de la forcer à libérer un véritable pouvoir … ? _

« — _**Engetsu Kitahi.**_ »

Plusieurs colonnes de flammes se formèrent autour de l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division, qui se tenait prêt à dévoiler la nouvelle nature de ses pouvoirs …

_Dimension Royale — Navire de la Brigade d'Expédition _

Kuchiki Byakuya et Toshirô Hitsugaya suivaient de nouveau silencieusement une autre personne désormais. Le Capitaine responsable du domaine médical et scientifique, à savoir Kiseki Kaneko s'affairait à autre chose, laissant soin à son bras-droit, un dénommé Kasumi Kitakô de prendre en charge les deux Shinigamis du Gotei 13.

D'ici, on pouvait encore sentir les fluctuations terribles liées aux divers affrontements à l'extérieur. Les deux capitaines n'appréciaient que moyennement le fait d'être mis sur la touche de cette façon, même si Byakuya le montrait bien moins que son homologue. Surtout que le trajet s'avérait plus long qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité tous les deux.

« — Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes. Tonna soudainement la voix du guide de fortune. Mais ceci est pour le bien de nous tous, vous savez.

— Inutile de reprendre le discours. Rétorqua machinalement la voix de Kuchiki Byakuya. Le message est bien passé.

— Bien. Alors nous y sommes. »

Les deux gradés du Gotei 13 se stoppèrent instantanément devant une porte de fer, à côté de laquelle Kasumi tapa brièvement un code, dans le but de l'ouvrir. Une fois ceci fait, les invités d'honneur ne tardèrent pas à constater que la pièce fameuse pièce d'entraînement ressemblait plutôt à une pièce lugubre où reposaient d'étranges cages, à l'intérieur desquelles des sabres ressemblant à des Asauchi classiques reposaient.

« — Ce sont des Asauchi ? Questionna un Toshirô Hitsugaya de plus en plus perplexe.

— En quelque sorte, oui. Rétorqua lentement l'homme aux lunettes. Ce sont des Asauchi plutôt spéciaux. Vous allez les utiliser pour entrer dans vos mondes intérieurs, c'est là-bas que vos entraînements auront lieu. Grossièrement, votre monde intérieur sera transféré dans l'épée.

— Comment fonctionne cet entraînement ? Je ne saisis pas l'idée. Relança le détenteur de Hyôrinmaru.

— Ce n'est pas très compliqué en réalité, vous verrez. Affirma son interlocuteur. D'ordinaire, un Shinigami met énormément de temps à entrer en symbiose totale avec son Zanpakutô. Premièrement, c'est parce que la logique des choses est ainsi faite : les Shinigamis doivent apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Leurs corps ne peuvent en plus pas supporter une trop grande augmentation d'énergie spirituelle sans qu'il n'ait été préparé. C'est pour ça qu'un Bankai met autant de temps à être atteint.

— Pourtant …

— Il y a des exceptions, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Oui, c'est le cas. Kurosaki Ichigo par exemple, possédait des pouvoirs d'autres espèces à l'intérieur de lui, qui le prédisposait à une évolution plus brutale sans que cela ne le mette réellement en danger. Après, il faut bien noter que tout le monde évolue à un rythme différent. Notre nouveau système est très simple : cet Asauchi spécial absorbera les déséquilibres spirituels qui résulteraient d'un entraînement beaucoup trop intensif. D'autant plus qu'il vous en distribue également constamment pendant votre entraînement, qui ne sera achevé que lorsque votre corps physique ne pourra plus rien supporter.

— … Je pense avoir compris, en gros. Grimaça légèrement un Toshirô Hitsugaya qui ne voyait pas toutes les possibilités.

— Je vous préviens néanmoins, c'est un entraînement risqué. Il peut entraîner la mort si vous ne parvenez pas à maîtriser votre Zanpakutô. L'Asauchi transmet des _« ordres » _directement à votre Zanpakutô, qui doit vous pousser à vos limites extrêmes … ou vous faire disparaître.

— Je vois. Commenta simplement la voix de Kuchiki Byakuya. Alors nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. »

Plus loin à l'intérieur du navire, la tension commençait à devenir plutôt prégnante. Et pour cause, l'énorme quantité d'énergie qui s'abattait actuellement dans kilomètres environnant se faisait. Désormais, le champ de bataille se trouvait tout proche. Il n'y avait plus l'opportunité de reculer, plus l'occasion d'hésiter. La Brigade d'Expédition devait enfin tenir son rang et limiter au maximum les dégâts. Parce que personne n'était dupe ici : jamais dans l'histoire de la Soul Society, une pareille situation de crise n'avait vu le jour.

Akane Honkyô continuait de diriger son navire flottant à la barre, tandis que sa subordonnée la plus proche, Fuyuki Keshô, s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

« — Laisse-moi deviner : encore une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer ? Soupira la meneuse de Brigade.

— Cela dépend des points de vue. Répondit son interlocutrice, sans ton particulier. Des membres du Gotei 13 ont été localisés de façon plutôt massive à des dizaines kilomètres vers l'ouest.

— Ok, donc une fois que le groupe qui doit être parti au Palais le sera, tu pourras t'occuper d'aller les chercher ?

— Entendu.

— Comment va Kirio au fait ?

— Elle se repose dans une chambre. Le Capitaine Hirako Shinji a été transféré aux services de soins, tout comme Hiyori Sarugaki.

— … D'accord, d'accord. Bon, c'est vraiment pas la joie en ce moment. On est bientôt arrivé là-bas. Je vais moi-même partir me préparer. Prends les commandes. »

D'un hochement positif de la tête, la moins gradée prit la barre pour continuer à manœuvrer directement vers la place centrale, là où Rikuchi Rôshin affrontait seul les Cavaliers du Diable, et où la Déesse Sakae venait de faire irruption au sein du Palais Royal. Autant dire qu'il s'agissait d'une situation digne des plus grandes catastrophes imaginables pour les Shinigamis jusqu'à présent.

Dans les couloirs, Akane ne tarda pas à croiser la route du chef des expéditions militaires, à savoir Shiba Tekketsu. Ce dernier arqua légèrement un sourcil en constatant le visage plutôt tendu de celle qui devait mener les opérations, même si elle chercha immédiatement à s'en défaire, pour arborer une mine faussement sévère.

« — Comment ça se fait que tu mettes autant de temps à te préparer ? On est bientôt arrivés, je te signale !

— Et on applique le plan d'urgence ? C'est un peu la honte quand même. Déclara l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. On est vraiment tombés très bas pour en arriver là.

— Épargne-moi tes discours catastrophés. Où est passée Séria-chan ? Elle ne vient pas ?

— Non, elle ne peut pas. Répondit plus lentement son interlocuteur. Je te laisse deviner pourquoi.

— Mince, ça ne tombe pas très bien … Bon, on n'a pas le choix de toute manière. N'oublie pas, ne fais rien de stupide.

— Tss. Shikidô-dono est prêt ?

— Oui, allons-y.

— Hé. Ne fais pas cette tête, ou je prends le commandement de l'opération. »

Akane écarquilla vivement les yeux devant les paroles de son interlocuteur, alors qu'elle venait de tourner les talons. Un léger soupir accompagna un hochement de tête positif de sa part. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, ni à faire. Juste le travail, effectué correctement. Quand bien même celui-ci s'apparentait à gravir l'Everest à mains nues et yeux bandés. Tous fonçaient dans un tunnel plus que tortueux et sombre.

_Dimension Royale — Quelques kilomètres en-dessous du Palais Royal … _

Essoufflé.

De plus en plus de blessures apparaissaient sur le corps de Rikuchi Rôshin, alors que son Bankai commençait de plus en plus à laisser place à une vérité accablante de faiblesse. Les trois Cavaliers en même temps, impossible pour un Shinigami d'en venir à bout. Impossible pour lui, dans un état aussi précaire.

Et au vu de ce qu'il ressentait actuellement au-dessus de sa tête, le chef de la Garde Royale ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps ici … !

En face de lui, les envoyés du Diable affichèrent une mine tout à fait classique. Quelques égratignures, ici et là, témoignaient des défenses et du rang auxquels appartenait encore leur valeureux adversaire. Mais peu importe la valeur, quand la guerre se lançait dans son cycle de destruction le plus immense et intolérant.

« — Il est bientôt l'heure. Annonça doucement Lyrène, en portant son regard vers les cieux.

— Le Roi ne va pas tarder à tomber. Clama Haikyaku, en haussant les épaules. C'est de la politique, hein ?

— Silence. Répliqua son interlocutrice, toujours aussi peu intéressée par ses déblatérations fumeuses. »

Mais les deux individus ne purent guère parler très longtemps encore : poussant un grognement de colère, Rikuchi Rôshin venait une nouvelle fois de lever son Zanpakutô :

« — _Rasenganseki _! »

De multitudes de roches prirent d'assaut les Cavaliers. Une telle attaque ne fonctionnait pas, à cause de son manque de précision, causée par l'état précaire du vieil homme. Mais ses opposants n'allaient pas se plaindre de pareilles circonstances : l'Enfer ne fait pas de cadeaux à ceux qui perdent.

S'échappant en s'écartant les uns des autres, les subordonnés du Diable n'avaient néanmoins pas prévu un détail à travers ce mouvement : le poing gauche de Rôshin se referma, et immédiatement, toutes les pierres lancées avec une précision douteuse, explosèrent.

« — Ne faîtes pas l'erreur de sous-estimer votre adversaire. Siffla le concerné, alors qu'un voile de poussière se forma au même instant. »

Aucun des trois ne put échapper à des dégâts, même légers. Sur une partie de cet espace désormais envahi par le brouillard résultant de la dernière attaque lancée par le Shinigami, la faux de Lyrène trancha l'air, et offrit une nouvelle fenêtre d'attaque par la même occasion. L'œil courroucé de Rôshin entra directement en contact avec sa rétine. Elle avait été touchée, quelques traces de sang en faisant étalage sur son manteau sombre. Mais rien de très alarmant, loin s'en faut.

« — Il n'y a plus rien à sous-estimer chez toi, Rikuchi Rôshin. Murmura lentement la Cavalière aux longs cheveux noirs. Pas plus que chez toi … »

Violemment, elle se retourna, sous l'œil intrigué de son adversaire.

Instantanément, alors que les deux autres Cavaliers émergèrent à leur tour de ce chaos atmosphérique, la faux ténébreuse du destin venait de faire couler une autre dose de sang particulièrement importante, en se plantant directement dans le flanc gauche d'une âme cherchant à profiter de cet instant de confusion : Kyôkutan, Générale de la Démesure. Celle-ci écarquillait son regard doré, touchée aussi violemment, au point où ses os craquaient encore à l'intérieur de son corps.

Le Meikaitana, tenu auparavant dans sa main droite, tomba, simplement, lâché par une âme damnée à bout de forces.

« — Tu étais couverte de blessures, qu'espérais-tu avec cette attaque ? Souffla la femme aux yeux bicolores. Ton coup a lamentablement échoué.

— Hé … apprends … à te méfier un peu … parce que … mon coup a réussi … »

Sur le poignet droit de Lyrène, se trouvait maintenant un objet bien connu de sa part : une chaîne de l'Enfer, aux effets désastreux pour ceux qui le portaient de pair avec une autre se trouvant dans un état précaire. Et justement, le poignet gauche de Kyôkutan en possédait également un …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : DECISIVE BATTLE IS COMING**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Engetsu Kitahi : **Ardente Lune Cinglante

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Accepter de mourir »**

**Kyôkutan : **Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

**Lyrène : **Lis le prochain chapitre, _Decisive Battle Is Coming, _pour le savoir. Moi en revanche, je suis très confiante. Une larve comme toi ne peut pas vaincre une Cavalière.

**Kyôkutan : **… J'en ai assez entendu.

**Meikyû Mikomi : **D'où j'suis mort d'ailleurs ? Ça commence à me soûler.

**Seijaku : **Oui. Moi aussi je trouve ça déplorable que Kurosaki Ichigo ait survécu mais pas moi.

**Tia Hallibel : **Que dire de moi alors ? Me sacrifier pour des inconnus. Quelle ironie.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **J'avoue, c'est chaud. Je me rappelle que Sacha a fait un sacrifice similaire pour stopper le combat entre Mewtwo et Mew, c'était touchant.

**Tia Hallibel : **…

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Pikachu a même pleuré. C'était triste.

**Pikachu : **Pika.

_Aizen tue Pikachu. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Bah quoi ? Il n'arrêtait pas de me suivre.

**Unohana Retsu : **Ma mort est difficile à accepter mais elle est bien car j'ai combattu quelqu'un de puissant avant de mourir. Pas comme la mort de Momo Hinamori.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Je suis fort. Ah mais en fait j'ai pas tué Momo Hinamori.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Et vous savez quoi les gars ? BAH MOI JE SUIS VIVANT !

**Komamura Sajin : **Wouf …

**Iba Tetsuzaemon : **Vous en faîte pas, Capitaine ! Je suis sûr qu'on va revenir !

**Komamura Sajin : **Tetsuzaemon, je dois te dire que je commence à perdre espoir.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **À la niche. Huhu.

**Yoruichi Shihôin : **Moi j'ai cru que j'allais mourir mais en fait non.

**Netsujô Kakusu : **… Acceptez de mourir. Si je suis morte alors vous devriez tous en faire de même. La fiction n'est plus la même sans moi.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Moi aussi j'suis mort de toute façon. Ce chien qui me contrôle, vous le prenez pour moi peut-être ? Et puis stoppez vos conneries un peu. On dirait le Mur des Lamentations ici.

**Hiyota Ryûketsu : **Nee-chan …

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Tais-toi s'il te plaît Hiyota, tu es supposée être morte.

**Hiyota Ryûketsu (larmoyante) : **…

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **À ce propos, Rukia. Quand vas-tu enfin mourir ? As-tu pris une date ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Mais … Nii-sama.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Souhaites-tu que je le fasse pour toi ? Il serait temps que tu passes de l'autre côté.

**Rukia Kuchiki (renifle) : **Non, Nii-sama … je … vais m'en charger.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Très bien. Ne perds pas de temps.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Heu, Byakuya ? T'es con ou quoi ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **MDR.

_Un grand vent passe._

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Il t'arrive quoi là ?!

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, George le Mouton ? Tu veux brouter dans les plaines ? Vas-y alors ! MDR.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais … c'est quoi ça ?!

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Péris sois les abrutis. Je suis intelligent et tu ne l'es pas.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mec, vaut mieux qu'on coupe ici.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Hé mais en fait, je suis vivant moi. Haha.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Ouais, comme MOI ! MDR MDR MDR.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **MDRRRR.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Hé, c'est moi l'ami de Gin sale voleur d'amis.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Va plutôt ailleurs. Pas vrai Gin ?

**Ichimaru Gin : **Ouais mdr.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **C'est mon pote maintenant alors tais-toi.

**Ichimaru Gin : **J'aurais pas dit mieux !

**Lyrène : **Les humains sont si ridicules.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Sale moche.

_Lyrène tue Byakuya. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Haha, bien fait pour toi.

**Ichimaru Gin : **C'était drôle pas vrai Cap'taine Aizen ?! MDR.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Dégage sale vendeur d'amis. Je vais te relâcher.

**Ichimaru Gin : **NON NON NON.

_Lyrène coupe la preview. _


	124. Decisive Battle Is Coming

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Rikuchi Rôshin se montre désavantagé par la situation contre les Cavaliers du Diable, tandis que ses alliés au Palais Royal ne semblent pas en mesure de stopper Sakae. Isshin Kurosaki est forcé de libérer rapidement son Bankai pour contrecarrer les plans de la Déesse. _

_Pendant ce temps, Toshirô Hitsugaya et Byakuya Kuchiki sont briefés sur leur futur entraînement, la Brigade d'Expédition approchant grandement d'un champ de bataille, où Kyôkutan vient de refaire irruption afin de placer sa chaîne des Enfers sur le poignet de Lyrène … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXIV : DECISIVE BATTLE IS COMING**_

_Two Steps From Hell — Black Blade_

**U**n regard croisé, lourd de reproches mutuels. Lyrène avait planté son œil encore améthyste dans les pupilles dorées chancelantes de la Générale des Grands Péchés. Dans sa tentative désespérée afin d'emporter celle qui avait lancé un coup mortel à sa plus proche amie, connue sous le nom de Noroi, la blonde avait également reçu un sérieux coup en retour. Les chaînes placées sur les deux poignets brillèrent simultanément, arrachant un faible sourire de satisfaction chez l'ancienne subordonnée du défunt Meikyû. L'instant suivant, de nombreuses flammes entourèrent les deux femmes, sous les yeux plutôt surpris des autres protagonistes.

Quelques secondes suffirent à lever tous les doutes sur la situation : Lyrène n'avait strictement aucun dégât, au grand dam de son assaillante désormais pratiquement embrochée par la faux du destin.

« — Misérable humaine. Tonna d'un air cynique la Cavalière aux cheveux noirs. Tu as été bien naïve de croire que les chaînes de l'Enfer pouvaient fonctionner sur nous. Les Cavaliers du Diable sont immunisés contre tous les artefacts de ce type.

— … Connasse …

— Je vais graver la souffrance sur ton âme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. »

Une aura sombre se dégagea lentement. Kyôkutan entrouvrit alors légèrement la bouche. Son regard, lui, se tourna plus au loin, en bas. À cet endroit, reposait le corps inerte de sa meilleure amie. Non loin encore, se trouvait celui de son supérieur. En mettant les pieds au Reiôkyu, ils n'avaient probablement pas prévu de faire de cet endroit leur cimetière grandeur nature. Pourtant, le chemin ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi clair depuis un moment.

« — … Vas-y … essaie. Articula faiblement la blonde, en plissant doucement ses yeux. »

_Trop de choses horribles avaient été traversées, pour que la douleur puisse les surpasser. Mourir ? Elle l'était déjà … ! _

Sur les deux flancs de la Générale, une lumière noire sombre jaillit, faisant exploser l'hémoglobine de manière particulièrement spectaculaire et effarante. Un trou venait d'être percé, même si le corps demeurait encore en _« un seul » _morceau. La main de l'être à l'allure sombre ne tarda pas à attraper le cou de l'âme damnée, pour l'étrangler sans aucun ménagement, à tel point que les veines en devenaient visibles. Ses ongles ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à s'enfoncer dans sa chair, quelques traces de sang en découlant.

Pas un son, pas un hurlement. Juste un regard complètement vidé. Oui, il y avait eu une douleur insoutenable, en réalité. Mais Kyôkutan ne parvenait même plus à ordonner convenablement ses pensées pour s'en rendre compte. Une lueur sombre explosa directement près de son cou, ensanglantant très sérieusement ce dernier, avant qu'elle ne tombe. La jeune femme n'eut pas non plus l'occasion de chuter lentement jusqu'au sol : non, une barrière noire venait de se former dans son dos, l'empêchant, elle, de chuter. Cette barrière elle-même se trouvait être composée de particules qui lui lacéraient même la peau, des … mains, en quelque sorte. Placée quelques mètres au-dessus, Lyrène descendit lentement, son regard imposant de froideur se gravant dans la mémoire de sa victime.

« — Tu as décapité quelques personnes au départ, si je ne m'abuse. Murmura lentement la Cavalière, en soulevant son arme macabre. »

Le bras gauche de la Générale ne tarda pas à partir, sectionné sans ménagement, faisant trembler le reste du corps en même temps, des larmes de douleur coulant faiblement et automatiquement, des yeux de Kyôkutan. Ceux de sa bourrelle se plissèrent au même instant.

« — Tu n'auras pas le luxe de t'en sortir aussi facilement. »

Le bras droit maintenant, venait d'être transpercé par l'arrière, le Senhiun de Lyrène servant à détruire le coude restant de son adversaire. Amputée des bras, l'ancienne subordonnée de Meikyû ne tarda pas non plus à voir ses jambes transpercées de la même façon, la faux balayant le tout dans un carnage sanguinaire. Encore et toujours, des sombres éclats perforèrent le corps de plus en plus inerte de la victime, secouée violemment.

_Misako … _

Et finalement, l'instant fatidique ne tarda pas à arriver, puisque la grande lame se souleva, étant prête à achever l'existence d'une âme qui ne pouvait déjà plus espérer grand-chose.

_Nous avons tellement changées … depuis que nous sommes devenues des âmes damnées. Mon ancienne moi me regarderait probablement avec dégoût. Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir … pu partager cette souffrance avec toi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois restée à mes côtés malgré mes vices … _

Aucun miracle ne se produisit. En plein front, la lame sombre s'incrusta, avant de propulser le reste du corps de cette imprudente directement vers le sol, ne lui laissant aucunement de répit.

« — Tu ne penses pas que tu en as déjà assez fait ? »

La main de Lyrène fut stoppée instantanément par celle de sa camarade, Heisei, se situant juste dans son dos. Cette fois-ci, aucune trace de d'ennui dans ses propos, la Cavalière aux cheveux blancs se trouvait être vraiment sérieuse dans son comportement. Ce qui pouvait même paraître surprenant, en connaissant son tempérament actuel.

« — Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Heisei. Réprimanda lentement son interlocutrice, en lui lançant un regard presque menaçant.

— Viens plutôt nous aider à combattre ce Shinigami, il est plus important. Et je te rappelle que t'acharner sur elle est inutile. »

L'explication pouvait se tenir. Pendant les petites affaires entre Kyôkutan et Lyrène, Rôshin en avait profité pour se lancer en direction du Palais Royal, avant d'être intercepté par Haikyaku, contre qui il combattait maintenant dans une danse aérienne difficilement gérable pour le Shinigami, dont les mouvements devenaient de plus en plus prévisibles.

Les deux lames se rencontrèrent, provoquant un fracas assez important, sans que personne ne prenne réellement le dessus : du moins, du point de vue de la bataille uniquement. Parce que pour le moment, le Cavalier de la Guerre obtenait amplement une grande satisfaction vis-à-vis de la situation, il n'y avait pas de raison pour lui de se presser autant que son adversaire.

Rapidement, Heisei et Lyrène rejoignirent de nouveau le champ de bataille, attaquant de tout part un chef désormais chancelant. Mais hors de question de perdre pied : une violente énergie verte entoura Shinsen Katsudan, avant qu'une onde de choc très puissante n'explosa tout autour de Rôshin : résultat, les trois Cavaliers venaient d'être propulsés dans des directions différentes, tous plutôt surpris par le déploiement de pouvoir soudain de leur adversaire.

« — J'imagine que lui a reçu davantage de pouvoir de la part du Roi des Esprits. S'avança Haikyaku, en haussant les sourcils. J'ai eu beau dire à Shunô Kaminari que les Cavaliers disposaient de deux fois de pouvoir que la Garde Royale, il y a quelques détails qui étaient toutefois assez erronés …

— Tu parles tout seul ? Marmonna soudainement Heisei, en apparaissant à côté de son camarade.

— Heisei-chan, il nous a repoussés, mais nous pouvions encore l'entourer, alors pourquoi es-tu revenu à côté de moi ?

— Je fais ce que je veux. »

À ce niveau-là, chercher à communiquer ne servirait pas à grand-chose … cela dit, la bataille continuait toujours de tourner en faveur des Cavaliers, malgré les mouvements de résistance de la part du plus puissant des Shinigamis.

Et plus bas, Kyôkutan s'était écrasée sur le sol, sans aucune vie, le regard vide porté vers son amie, qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, ni ici, ni ailleurs. Car ainsi se trouvait être la vraie nature d'une seconde mort. L'annihilation par les flammes de l'Enfer, purement et simplement. Aucune échappatoire pour eux, les victimes d'espoirs funestes et vains. Aussi cruelle et froide s'imposait la mort. Sans aucune pitié, s'abattait le destin des âmes défuntes. Les miracles ne se produisaient que de temps en temps.

Dans une position radicalement différente, la situation changeait graduellement …

_Dimension Royale — Navire de la Brigade d'Expédition. _

« — Écoutez-moi tous, cette mission n'a rien à voir avec tout ce que vous avez vécu au cours de votre existence. Nous affrontons ici les ennemis les plus puissants de l'histoire de la Soul Society, et chaque erreur coûte la vie. Mobilisez-vous, concentrez-vous, et ne perdez pas de vue notre objectif ! »

Akane Honkyô, petite-fille d'un ancien Garde Royal au pouvoir légendaire, se tenait face à ses troupes. De nombreux soldats, tous vêtus d'une longue cape blanche et d'une capuche de la même couleur, couvrant ainsi leur corps en grande partie, formaient l'escadron. Aux côtés de la cheffe, Shiba Tekketsu, et Shikidô Atsuji, deux autres membres particulièrement importants de la Brigade, conservaient un mutisme relativement important.

« — Oui, Honkyô-sama ! Clamèrent en chœur la dizaine de soldats assistant à ce petit sermon. »

Un peu plus loin, adossé contre un mur, Taikai Meirô, Garde Royal maniant l'Eau, demeurait bras croisés. Les blessures contractées lors de la dernière bataille l'empêchaient de pouvoir participer à une telle entreprise avec efficacité. Même s'il comptait bien défendre la Dimension Royale même handicapé, s'il le fallait. Mais pour l'heure, Akane lui assurait que la bataille finale ne se déroulerait pas ici. Celle-ci venait d'ailleurs justement d'achever son petit speech, et arriva à sa hauteur. Le Shinigami le plus gradé parmi eux arqua légèrement un sourcil.

« — Tu te mets beaucoup de pression pour rien. Lâcha le jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée.

— Excuse-moi de te le faire remarquer, mais le sort du monde est un petit peu en jeu quand même.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas mon aide ? Entre nous, je prends _easy _tous les soldats de la Brigade, même convalescent.

— Haha … Se contenta de _« répondre »_ son interlocutrice. On a bien vu où ça a mené … et puis je t'ai dit que ça ne sera pas la dernière bataille. La guerre va durer encore longtemps, je le crains … il faut que nous sortions de la situation de crise. Enfin … que nous limitions les dommages.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par-là ?

— Je crois vraiment que le Roi va tomber. J'en suis même persuadée. »

Un lourd silence s'installa, tandis que les deux Shinigamis s'observèrent simplement, la vérité n'ayant guère besoin d'être énoncée pour être intelligible. Evidemment, les choses partaient extrêmement mal. Les yeux de Taikai se plissèrent finalement, alors qu'il décroisa simplement les bras pour se rapprocher de son interlocutrice.

« — Et pourquoi ne pas mettre toutes les chances de notre côté en attaquant _tous _? J'aime pas du tout ton idée. Je ne connais rien du tout des plans que tu as prévu d'appliquer, mais ça ne me dis vraiment rien de bon.

— Toutes nos chances ? Mais elles sont inexistantes ! Tu veux faire quoi ? Lancer la Brigade en entière sur la Déesse Sakae et les Cavaliers ? Ce serait un massacre. Dans le navire, il y a encore vous, les Gardes Royaux, blessés et qui ont besoin de soin. Il faut voir les choses à long terme, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire des erreurs stupides.

— Hé beh, tu t'énerves ?

— Oui, vraiment. Clama la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, en se retournant. »

Croisant à son tour les bras pour signifier son mécontentement, Akane paraissait bien plus tendue qu'à l'accoutumée. Taikai l'avait toujours connue comme une femme plutôt détachée des problèmes, même lorsque ceux-ci s'avéraient plutôt importants, mais en ce moment, ce n'était pas le cas. En même temps, il fallait dire que jamais la Soul Society n'avait traversé une telle crise. Au fond, elle avait raison. Les Shinigamis blessés devaient être soignés et on ne pouvait se permettre de les faire perdre la vie d'une façon totalement absurde …

« — _Honkyô-sama._ Résonna soudainement la voix de Fuyuki, utilisant visiblement un sort de liaison pour parler avec sa supérieure.

— Fuyuki-chan ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

— _Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est à vous de le voir comme tel ou non. _Répondit la jeune femme à la barre. _Il me sera inutile d'aller chercher les membres du Gotei 13._

— Quoi ? Comment … comment ça ?

— _Ils sont déjà sur place. » _

À quelques kilomètres de distance, la bataille entre Rikuchi Rôshin et les Cavaliers du Diable venait d'être interrompue. Par un rideau de flammes intenses, qui s'interposa entre la lame noire d'Haikyaku et le plus puissant de tous les Shinigamis.

Les quatre belligérants se tournèrent instantanément, pour voir une véritable horde de nouveaux protagonistes. Devant la file, se tenait le Capitaine-Commandant du Seireitei, Yamamoto Genryûsai, à la lame fumante dégainée, témoignant de la libération de Zanka no Tachi.

Dans son dos, se trouvait encore un certain nombre d'officiers du Gotei 13, tous portants des marques plus ou moins prononcés de blessures.

« — Capitaine Rôshin, il me semblerait qu'un coup de main ne serait pas de trop. Siffla Yamamoto, en soulevant son Zanpakutô. Gotei 13, il est temps de protéger votre monde !

— Oui, Capitaine-Commandant ! »

De retour au navire de plus en plus proche, à l'intérieur duquel la Brigade d'Expédition n'allait pas tarder à descendre, les yeux rubis du Capitaine Honkyô traduisaient une grande once de surprise. Comment ces types avaient réussi à arriver aussi vite sur place … ?

« — _Il semblerait qu'un sort lié à l'espace ait été utilisé, Honkyô-sama. _

— Ils le connaissent tous ou quoi ?

— _Le responsable est l'ancien chef Nécromancien, Tessai Tsukabishi. Il semblerait que les officiers du Gotei 13 se soient également séparés, seuls ceux qui sont valides étant partis sur le champ de bataille, laissant les blessés et quelques autres faisant office de protecteurs à des kilomètres._

— Et tu as ressentie tout ça au premier coup ? Ta perception est vraiment géniale, Fuyuki-chan !

— _Ce n'est pas le moment de dire de telles choses, Honkyô-sama. Nous approchons bientôt de l'objectif, une fois là-bas, je ferai demi-tour et je récupérerai les personnes restantes. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. _

— Oui. »

La liaison venait d'être coupée, en quelque sorte, signe que la jeune femme qui dirigeait actuellement le bateau avait désactivé le kidô lui permettant de communiquer à distance avec sa supérieure. Cette dernière poussa un léger soupir. Alors … les Shinigamis, qui ne connaissaient strictement rien aux pouvoirs ennemis ni à la situation, avaient foncé dans cette direction dans le but de protéger ce monde. De quoi avait-elle peur, alors ? La jeune femme aux yeux rubis échangea un regard entendu avec le Capitaine Meirô, qui trépignait déjà d'impatience à l'idée de regagner les champs de bataille.

« — C'est déjà une meilleure tête. Affirma ce dernier, en tournant finalement les talons. Je vais voir comment va Kirio, toi, tâche de revenir en un seul morceau avec tes troupes, hein ?

— Oui, je sais. Sourit faiblement la Shinigami à la tête de la Brigade. »

Les deux individus se quittèrent ainsi, alors qu'Akane retourna rapidement auprès de ses troupes, où l'attendaient notamment un Shiba Tekketsu au visage fermé, ainsi que Shikidô, à l'air aussi calme qu'habituellement. Et plus en retrait, tous les soldats attendaient ses ordres.

« — Les soldats du Gotei 13 sont arrivés là-bas. Annonça-t-elle, à l'attention des deux Shinigamis hauts gradés. Nous ne devons plus perdre une seconde. Shikidô-dono, Arkadi-kun ne viendra pas ?

— Ce garnement est en train d'aider le Capitaine Kaneko pour quelques soins. Affirma le vieil homme, en hochant la tête.

— Bien … d'accord. Pour Séria-chan, c'est réglé ?

— On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre des risques inutiles avec elle. Elle n'est pas en condition. Répondit simplement Tekketsu, en haussant les épaules.

— Oui, il vaut mieux la garder pour après. Bon ! Tout le monde ! Les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 risquent actuellement leurs vies, il est temps que nous leur tendions notre main ! »

_Dimension Royale — Des kilomètres plus loin … _

« — Les insectes du Gotei 13 ? Marmonna Haikyaku, en arquant les sourcils, devant cet afflux massif de nouveaux adversaires.

— C'est vraiment contrariant. Déclara Heisei, sans paraître convaincue par ses propres mots.

— Juste des personnes en plus à éliminer, rien d'extraordinaire. Tempéra doucement Lyrène, en plissant un regard devenu toutefois plus las. »

En-dessous, un certain nombre de soldats ayant accompagné Yamamoto Genryûsai se trouvaient en effet à ses côtés : Rose Ôtoribashi, Lisa Yadomaru, Kensei Muguruma, Hisagi Shûhei, Mashirô Kuna, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasagewa en l'occurrence. À cela s'ajoutait Ichimaru Gin, également. Les autres avaient été dépêchés à une autre fonction, pour le moment tout du moins.

« — Eh bah … c'est une sacrée pression spirituelle, tout ça. Affirma lentement l'ancien Capitaine de la Troisième Division, en levant le nez aux cieux. Tu devrais courir te cacher, Rangiku. Ça ne risque pas d'être beau à voir. »

La blonde vénitienne ne préférait simplement pas y répondre, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Effectivement, jamais elle n'avait ressentie une telle pression dans les alentours. Si elle ne se déconcentrait ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la Lieutenante aux yeux azurs avait la très désagréable impression que ses jambes s'écrouleraient.

« — Wow ! Putain ! Ça c'est une pression spirituelle de malade ! S'enthousiasma Ikkaku, en faisant tourner Hozûkimaru au-dessus de sa tête.

— C'est une belle bataille qui s'annonce, en effet. Lâcha Yumichika, en secouant négligemment ses cheveux. »

… Ils avaient vraiment tout compris, ceux-là, songea une Rangiku plutôt dépitée.

« — Aucune place pour l'hésitation ! Grogna soudainement le Commandant. Gardez la tête haute ! Ne tremblez pas ! »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le vieil homme se trouvait en première ligne. Zanka no Tachi se souleva instantanément, soulevant au passage dans son sillage un large nuage de chaleur. Et l'instant suivant, sans réellement réfléchir, Yamamoto Genryûsai fusa directement, en direction des Cavaliers.

Il ne comprenait pas toute la situation, mais avant de venir, tous les officiers avaient clairement pu constater une chose : ces êtres empêchaient le Capitaine Rôshin de monter vers le Palais.

_Two Steps From Hell — He Who Brings The Night_

Les trois Cavaliers lancèrent un regard commun à ce nouvel arrivant : ils ne le craignaient pas. Pas le moins du monde, et cela s'en ressentait. Mais cela n'allait jamais suffire à stopper la lame emplie de fierté du vieil homme : Zanka no Tachi frappa violemment directement en direction d'Heisei, qui arqua légèrement un sourcil.

« — Prends ça ! »

Le Bankai du Commandant se stoppa pourtant brutalement, sans même toucher la Cavalière de la Purification, une aura blanche surpuissante entourant cette dernière, brisant au passage l'élan de puissance du Capitaine-Commandant : comment cette femme avait-elle pu stopper son Zanpakutô sans même lever le moindre petit doigt ?! Une vague de lumière repoussa d'ailleurs le Shinigami quelques mètres en arrière, sans que pour autant, l'homme ayant dirigé le Seireitei d'une main de fer durant des siècles ne perde longtemps consistance.

Néanmoins, à l'instant suivant, la Cavalière aux cheveux blancs se retrouva juste dans le dos du Shinigami.

« — _Zanka no Tachi Ouest : __**Zanjitsu Goku **_! »

Instantanément, le célèbre et tout-puissant manteau de feu à la température supposée atteindre le noyau du soleil se matérialisa, obligeant même Heisei à reconsidérer sa tentative. La lame de la Cavalière s'abattit rapidement, touchant directement le manteau enflammé du Commandant : à la grande surprise de ce dernier, l'épée semblait à peine freinée, et s'approchait dangereusement de lui. L'étrange lueur blanche translucide devait probablement jouer un rôle, mais lequel ?

« — Peu importe la température de ton manteau, il reste composé d'énergie spirituelle … »

Soudainement, une ombre se profila dans le dos d'Heisei, qui plissa très légèrement le regard, pour constater la présence d'un autre Shinigami imprudent qui osait défier les envoyés du Diable : le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division, Muguruma Kensei, armé de son Bankai et de sa Hollowfication. Sans hésiter, le Vizard frappa de toutes les forces conférées par Tekken Tachikaze, cherchant à atteindre la nuque de son adversaire.

Et le poing se stoppa brutalement : la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs venait de soulever son bouclier contre lequel Kensei ne put strictement rien ?!

« — Vous êtes qui vous ?! Grommela-t-il de mécontentement.

— Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire. Répondit simplement son interlocutrice.

— _**Tenchi Kaijin !**_ »

… Évidemment, il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier le plus puissant membre du Gotei 13. Une forte dose de flammes explosa depuis le sabre de Yamamoto Genryûsai, alors que Kensei recula sensiblement pour éviter de se faire happer dans la terrible explosion qui se produisit, quelques secondes plus tard.

À une dizaine de mètres au-dessus, Lyrène toisait de son regard bicolore ce champ de bataille chaotique qui commençait à prendre forme. Non loin d'elle, Haikyaku et Rikuchi Rôshin se préparaient vraisemblablement à combattre. Tant de monde à éliminer, tant d'ennuis à provoquer. Autour des lieux, le monde semblait se désagréger, l'espace lui-même commençant à être déformé. Une concentration d'énergie spirituelle trop élevée dans un seul lieu suffisait à perturber l'équilibre. Ce monde touchait à sa fin, aucun doute là-dessus. Ces humains impétueux continuaient de défier le destin lui-même avec une arrogance qui l'irritait passablement.

« — Haikyaku, empêche le Capitaine Rôshin de continuer sa route. Martela la femme aux cheveux noirs. Je vais éliminer tous ces imbéciles.

— Ok chérie, j'aime ta détermination. Rétorqua son adversaire, en levant son pouce.

— Échoue et je t'enverrai les rejoindre. »

Le vent pouvait-il encore tourner ? L'espoir allait-il disparaître immédiatement ?

Pour les Cavaliers du Diable, hors de question qu'un accroc vienne tout détruire. Ils n'allaient pas échouer dans cette mission, hors de question que cela se produise. Violemment, Lyrène apparut sur le sol, une aura sombre se dégageant dans tous les environs, de quoi plutôt déstabiliser ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver encore sur le sol. Silencieuse, la dernière venue les observa un par un, prête à les anéantir. Face à elle, se tenait un Madarame Ikkaku plutôt anxieux. Jamais au cours de son existence, il n'avait senti une pareille pression dans l'atmosphère. Yumichika Ayasagewa, qui se tenait à ses côtés, n'en n'avait pas souvenir non plus.

« — 'tain, elle n'a pas l'air nulle celle-là … Souffla le Troisième Siège, en plissant le regard.

— Tu ne vas pas commencer à avoir peur, Ikkaku ? S'enquit son coéquipier, en arquant un sourcil.

— Tss ! Au vu de la situation, pas la peine de se retenir, hein ?

— En effet.

— _Bankai !_

— _Fleuris, __**Riru'iro Kujaku.**_»

La Cavalière observa lentement tout ce cirque qui se déroulait face à ses yeux déjà ennuyés par le scénario prévisible qui l'attendait. Un grand nuage de poussière levé par l'activation du Bankai de Madarame Ikkaku fut rapidement tranché, alors que le chauve faisait tournoyer son arme au-dessus de sa tête.

« — _**Ryûmon Hozûkimaru !**_ »

Quant au Shikai réel de Yumichika, il ne tarda pas à apparaître, sous la forme de lianes verdâtres cherchant à enchaîner la Cavalière de façon multiple. Cette dernière repoussa sans la moindre difficulté ces assauts qu'elle jugeait futiles, sous l'œil plutôt vexé de son adversaire, qui n'acceptait pas une pareille humiliation.

« — Pathétique. Martela-t-elle, hautaine.

— On va vérifier ça tout de suite ! Hurla Ikkaku, en sautant directement en direction de son adversaire. »

L'énorme lame double s'abattit directement sur la jeune femme —en apparence— qui souleva lentement sa faux. Un choc violent se produisit, générant une petite onde de choc dans les environs, avant que le subordonné de Kenpachi Zaraki n'hausse vivement les sourcils.

« — Bande d'idiots. Murmura Lyrène, son regard noir plongé dans celui de son adversaire. Vos supérieurs, les Capitaines de la Garde Royale, ont été incapables de nous arrêter. Qu'espérez-vous faire ?

— Nous battre ! »

Ryûmon Hozûkimaru avait été stoppé sans la moindre difficulté par la femme au long manteau noir. Une grande lumière noire explosa directement depuis son arme, repoussant au loin Ikkaku, alors que tout autour des environs, une grande brume noire gagnait de plus en plus en importance, face à des adversaires de plus en plus dubitatifs concernant la situation.

« — _Senhiun._ »

Rapidement, l'obscurité prit forme : des mains ténébreuses jaillirent dans à peu près toutes les directions, fonçant directement vers les gradés de la Onzième Division, entourés par les ténèbres. Aucune pitié pour ces créatures futiles.

« — Merde ! Fais quelque chose ! Grogna la voix du Troisième Siège. »

Une première trainée de sang se propagea lorsque Yumichika se fit toucher au niveau de sa jambe gauche, ce dernier lâchant un râle de douleur avant d'être particulièrement déséquilibré. Ikkaku, lui, chercha à réagir rapidement face à ces attaques sortant de l'ordinaire : violemment, il fit abattre son Bankai … qui se fit instantanément repousser vers l'arrière. Bordel ! Sa puissance brute ne suffisait absolument pas contre ces choses ?! Entourés par l'obscurité, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper …

« — _Bankai. _Murmura une voix proche de Lyrène, qui lança instantanément un vif regard dans cette direction. _**Kinshara Butôdan.**_ »

Rose Ôtoribashi, Capitaine de la Troisième Division. Son devoir en tant que haut gradé consistait à prêter main-forte aux plus démunis. Le blond aurait préféré aider Kensei, mais ce dernier avait déjà l'appui de Mashirô, d'Hisagi et surtout du Capitaine-Commandant contre la femme aux yeux translucides. Et ici, se posait le très sérieux problème de cette puissante ennemie que personne ne connaissait.

« — _Acte 1__er __: __**Sea Drift **_! »

Plus loin, Ichimaru Gin demeurait immobile, alors que Rangiku se trouvait à ses côtés, la mine plus qu'inquiète vis-à-vis de la situation. L'albinos ne bougeait pas un pouce pour venir en aide à ses supposés coéquipiers.

« — Gin ! Si tu veux te racheter aux yeux du Commandant, tu dois aider !

— Aider ? Répéta lentement l'ancien Capitaine de la Troisième Division. Rangiku, regarde la différence de pouvoir qui nous séparent d'eux.

— Et alors ?! On ne va pas rester là à rien faire pendant qu'ils meurent ! Fais ce que tu veux, moi j'y vais !

— Tu vas plonger dans toutes ces ténèbres ? Tu es bête, Rangiku. Sourit lentement le traître, les yeux toujours fermés. Mais je suis content que tu m'aies adressé la parole.

— Gin …

— Ça va, je vais aider. Murmura-t-il, en soulevant son Zanpakutô. Mais on a tous signé notre arrêt de mort ici, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. _Bankai_. »

Une grande lumière se dégagea du Wakizashi du Shinigami, jusqu'à s'étendre très largement, pour foncer directement dans la spirale ténébreuse qui commençait à devenir presque rouge lorsque l'on constatait à quel point Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasagewa ne pouvaient strictement rien faire contre ces étranges ténèbres avides de vie …

_**NEXT CHAPTER : FRIENDS &amp; FAMILY**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Le Producteur s'explique avec ses personnages »**

**Le Producteur : **Une fois par an, le producteur daigne à s'expliquer avec ses personnages.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Pourquoi je suis le personnage principal et je n'ai gagné aucun combat contre un adversaire qui possède un nom ?

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur te rappelle que tu as vaincu Erasô, le bras-droit de Yokubari.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais tout le monde s'en fout d'Erasô ! D'ailleurs, je l'ai même pas tué, c'est Ichimaru Gin qui l'a fait … ! Le mec est revenu depuis 18 chapitres et a déjà plus de victimes que moi à son compteur … !

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur s'en fout.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Meikyû Mikomi : **Producteur ! J'exige un retour à la vie !

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur ne peut pas t'offrir un revirement scénaristique de cette nature. Mais il t'invite à relire le chapitre de ta mort, ou le prochain, à savoir _Friends &amp; Family._

**Meikyû Mikomi : **Mais … je suis mort ! C'est un gâchis ! Rôshin m'a tué … !

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur confirme cette réalité.

**Kyôkutan : **HÉ TOI LÀ ! Pourquoi je viens de me faire buter comme une sale merde ?!

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur voulait t'offrir une mort violente et horrible. Il espère que le résultat est bon.

**Kyôkutan : **Enfoiré … !

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur confirme bien sûr que tu es morte et que tu ne reviendras pas.

**Kyôkutan : **…

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Producteur. Pourquoi suis-je morte alors que Kirio est encore vivante ? C'est illogique.

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur ne trouvait plus rien d'intéressant chez toi à développer et à juger le moment parfait pour te faire mourir.

**Netsujô Kakusu :** Quoi … ? Mais je suis un personnage beaucoup plus intéressant que Kirio !

**Kirio Hikifune : **Ça c'est pas très gentil.

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur ne répond plus aux questions sur les morts dorénavant.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Est-ce que je suis mort ?

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur ne répondra pas à cette interrogation stupide.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **En fait je ne suis pas mort et je le sais. J'ai posé cette question parce que je connaissais la réponse.

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur s'en fout.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu souhaites périr ? J'ai une Tercera Etapa ultra-puissante qui me permet de déformer l'espace et le temps.

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur gagnera.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Très bien Producteur-sama.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **WTF ? T'es une grosse tapette, Ulquiorra !

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **N'importe quoi. C'est toi la tapette qui pleure toujours. Moi je suis un pragmatique et je prends les bonnes décisions aux bons moments.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ah ouais ? Rappelle-moi comment tu finis pendant la bataille du Seireitei ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Vivant.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Ichimaru Gin : **COMME MOI ! HAHAHAHAHA.

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur réclame votre silence ou la preview se stoppe ici.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Avorton ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas le plus puissant Shinigami des 1000 dernières années ?

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur ne t'aime pas.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **PARDON ?!

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur ne t'aime pas.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Je vois. Tu vas donc périr.

_Yamamoto Genryûsai est exilé par l'Ourson du Producteur. Entre alors l'Ourson de Yamamoto, décidé à le venger._

**Kira Izuru : **Impossible … allons-nous assister à une confrontation épique entre Oursons ?!

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Hé, le Producteur. C'est quand que j'ai un Bankai complet qui bat tout le monde ?

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur dit : _« Jamais »_

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Mais je suis décidé à l'avoir. Alors je te défie à Beyblade et si je gagne, j'ai mon Bankai complet.

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur relève ce défi.

**Taikai Meirô : **Le Producteur est Davy Jones ?!

**Tout le monde : **Tais-toi.

_Hitsugaya Toshirô est écrasé par la toupie « Invincible » du Producteur qui détruit la sienne._

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

**Ginjô Kugo : **Je dois retrouver ma **** ! Hein ? J'ai … accès aux paroles ?

**Le Producteur : **Oui. Mais le Producteur coupe aussi la preview donc cette parole est inutile.


	125. Friends & Family

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Lyrène finit par éliminer Kyôkutan dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une séance de torture. Mais alors que la Brigade d'Expédition continue de se préparer, Rôshin perd de plus en plus pied dans cette bataille inégale, jusqu'à ce que le Gotei 13, mené par Yamamoto Genryûsai s'entre en scène … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXV : FRIENDS &amp; FAMILY**_

**T**remblements.

Peu avant l'irruption des membres restants du Gotei 13 face aux Cavaliers du Diable, un autre acte de cette scène se jouait à des kilomètres au-dessus, au Palais du Roi. Dans des éclats de flammes disparates, un homme se tenait droit, une épée à la main, au milieu d'un écran de fumée de moins en moins opaque. Rapidement, le Bankai lancé par l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division devint visible.

« — _**Engetsu Kitahi.**_ Avait alors dit le propriétaire de l'épée. »

Le Zanpakutô avait pris une nouvelle forme : plus grande et large, l'épée se voyait maintenant dotée d'une garde circulaire rougeoyante, tandis que la lame elle-même conservait une teinte plutôt austère.

Placée devant le Shinigami, Sakae ne réagit pas le moins du monde à cette libération. Le propriétaire de l'arme, lui, expira doucement, une expression plutôt sérieuse placée sur son visage.

« — Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas fait ça. Lâcha-t-il, en pointant son épée en direction de son adversaire.

— Ne sois pas complètement idiot, Kurosaki. Martela Ryûken, une main dans la poche, en avançant de quelques pas.

— Oh, Ryûken, tu comptes m'épauler ?

— Tu mourras à coup sûr si je ne le faisais pas. Rétorqua simplement le Quincy, en remontant ses lunettes de sa main libre.

— En attendant, reste en retrait.

— … Es-tu complètement stupide … ?

— Comme toute ma famille ! Ricana l'homme qui fut à la teinte de la Dixième Division, en s'élançant soudainement en direction de la Déesse, sous les yeux ahuris de la plupart de ses camarades. »

Comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'autant d'imprudence ?!

Le Shinigami arriva juste devant la Déesse aux yeux rouges, qui se contenta de lever son sabre pour bloquer celui de son adversaire. Le choc fut plutôt violent, tandis qu'une étrange fumée résulta de ce premier échange pourtant avare en coups : Sakae avait bloqué sans grande difficulté l'épée de son adversaire, mais constatait directement que quelque chose se produisait, quelque chose qu'elle n'attendait pas forcément : son arme … chauffait, de plus en plus ? Légèrement, ses sourcils s'arquèrent.

« — _Cette épée augmente la chaleur interne des choses que tu touches ?_

— Déesse observatrice, apparemment ! Malheureusement, je ne vais rien vous divulguer ! Clama son interlocuteur, alors qu'une lumière rougeoyante ne tarda pas à réapparaître, entre les deux armes. _Getsuga Tenshô _! »

Une explosion de lumière … et puis rien de plus ? Isshin recula vivement, pour prendre ses distances avec son adversaire, laquelle semblait encore méditer les derniers échanges effectués entre les deux opposants. Son épée divine de destruction fumait actuellement : mais il ne s'agissait pas de la structure métallique de l'arme qui semblait littéralement être sur le point de rentrer en éruption : la déesse l'avait bien remarqué, il s'agissait des particules spirituelles qui s'en dégageaient constamment. Les yeux sombres de la puissante entité se relevèrent, avant que son aura sombre ne reprenne encore le dessus dans les environs, formant une spirale d'obscurité autour d'elle, sa robe sombre et sa chevelure bougeant au rythme soutenu des mouvements de l'air.

« — _Je ne saisis pas exactement la nature de ton pouvoir. _Murmura-t-elle, un de ses yeux étant masqué par ses mèches. _Mais tu périras avant que je ne subisse le moindre préjudice. _

— Est-ce que tous les dieux sont aussi arrogants ? Sourit vivement son adversaire. Je me demandais si toutes les créatures spirituelles obéissaient aux mêmes lois … et je crois bien que oui ! »

Sans attendre davantage, Isshin souleva son Zanpakutô, libérant une forte dose de luminosité brûlante dans les environs. À l'instant suivant, l'épée de Sakae commença littéralement à brûler.

« — _Asahi : __**Tenkai **_! »

Placé quelques mètres en retrait, Ryûken conservait une mine relativement indifférente, du moins en apparence, vis-à-vis des événements qui se produisaient sous ses yeux. Il avait, déjà par le passé, été témoin des capacités du Bankai de Kurosaki. Augmenter la chaleur interne de la structure spirituelle permettait d'utiliser le feu sous une toute autre forme : immatérielle, brûler l'ennemi de l'intérieur. Même son Getsuga Tenshô n'effectuait plus de dégât matériel réel sous cette forme, mais se concentrait entièrement à l'invisible. Toute chose à la Soul Society se formait via les particules spirituelles. Or, lorsque le niveau entre deux adversaires était trop élevé, ces mêmes particules spirituelles servaient parfois de bouclier naturel. Dans un combat classique opposant un Shinigami à cette Sakae, la collision entre les pressions spirituelles tournerait inéluctablement en faveur de la Déesse. Mais avec ce Bankai là, les cartes pouvaient être redistribuées …

Le Quincy releva doucement ses lunettes. Cela dit, il ne croyait pas en les chances de Kurosaki de gagner contre une telle entité.

_Pas tout seul. _

« — Eh bien … c'est un spectacle plutôt enrichissant. Déclara Kurotsuchi Mayuri, placé à une altitude suffisante lui permettant de voir le champ de bataille avec un angle adéquat. Urahara Kisuke, as-tu enfin pansé ta blessure ?

— Eh bien … oui. Gémit légèrement le scientifique aux cheveux blonds. Il est temps d'aller aider Kurosaki-san ! Me prêteriez-vous main-forte, Kurotsuchi-san ?

— Tss. Ne sois donc pas stupide. Reste ici et observe, c'est la base même pour ne pas être tous surpris comme des idiots par les capacités de cette _« déesse ». _

— Vous êtes toujours aussi coopératif …

— Et tu es toujours aussi naïf. Sourit largement le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, en offrant toute son attention à l'affrontement. »

Car Sakae se trouvait entourée d'un cercle enflammé qui lui empêchait presque de respirer. Au bout de quelques secondes, toutes ces flammes fusèrent directement vers la jeune femme cuirassée, qui replia ses ailes noires pour se protéger. Rapidement, elle se rendit compte que ses dernières commençaient à se réchauffer d'une manière plutôt désagréable, la poussant instantanément à les redéployer, soulevant au passage un grand vent de chaleur dans les environs.

Si cet homme souhaitait combattre, alors elle répondrait à ses désirs. Isshin fonça soudainement juste en face d'elle, pour essayer de l'atteindre sur les côtes, d'un coup vif de son Zanpakutô.

La main de Sakae suffit à l'attraper, tandis que l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division tiqua légèrement sur le coup : ce n'était pas très cool, comme effet ! La Déesse, elle, remarqua inéluctablement un fait toujours aussi peu plaisant : cette épée était vraiment chaude, à tel point que sa main en ressentait les effets quasiment instantanément. Une lueur noire explosa alors depuis cette dernière, repoussant à plusieurs mètres plus loin le Shinigami, qui se couvrit ainsi de quelques égratignures, pas encore trop graves pour être déplorées. L'ancien Zanpakutô de Meikyû s'avança de quelques mètres, un air plutôt irrité transparaissant de son regard.

« — Ce n'est pas en faisant semblant de combattre que tu m'élimineras. Affirma Isshin, en se redressant fièrement.

— _Tu tentes de me faire dévoiler mes pouvoirs ? _Articula la déesse. _Tu es naïf. Peu importe combien de temps … est-ce que vous pourriez m'observer, je vous écraserai tous._ »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Sakae réapparue juste dans le dos de son adversaire, qui se montra particulièrement surpris de la vitesse de déplacement ennemie, d'autant plus que la lame noire se posa doucement sur sa nuque, sans que la femme à l'allure ténébreuse n'exécute sa victime.

Non, il ne s'agissait-là que de montrer sa supériorité. L'écraser corps et âme, afin que jamais il ne puisse avoir l'audace de se rebeller de nouveau contre le sort réservé par les dieux.

« — _Vos vies ne tiennent qu'à un fil. Tâchez de vous en souvenir._ »

Serrant légèrement les dents, Isshin disparut plus en hauteur à l'aide d'un shunpô afin de prendre à revers cette arrogante personne qui le laissait volontairement en vie. De nouveau, son Zanpakutô s'abattit violemment, entraînant dans son sillage une lueur rougeoyante et brûlante …

Malheureusement pour lui, la réponse de Sakae fut plutôt cinglante : une grande lueur ténébreuse explosa et monta sous la forme d'une colonne, heurtant violemment le Shinigami, qui chercha à bloquer de son mieux l'offensive ennemie à l'aide de son sabre : le choc fut particulièrement rude, et lentement —mais sûrement— le père de la famille Kurosaki se retrouvait sur un mouvement de recul particulièrement dangereux.

En-dessous, la divinité de la destruction concentra une nouvelle vague de pouvoir impressionnante au bout de son épée levée vers les cieux.

« — _Saido Seiki no Yami : __**Kuryomu.**_ »

Une impressionnante dose d'énergie ténébreuse explosa depuis le sabre obscur, offrant une teinte noire à une bonne partie de la pièce.

Résistant jusqu'à présent à__la grosse dose de pouvoir ténébreux, l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division ne pouvait que céder à cet instant, et souffrir de sérieux dégâts face à ce déferlement obscur.

Sakae plissa légèrement son regard, alors que ses yeux rouges suivirent lentement le mouvement de sa cible : celle-ci ne se trouvait plus sur le champ de tir de sa deuxième ère des ténèbres, qui fit frissonner une nouvelle fois les cieux.

Et sur le sol, à quelques mètres de là, un Isshin plutôt secoué mentalement se retrouvait à genoux, en train de retrouver lentement ses esprits. Et juste devant lui, se tenait son sauveur ponctuel.

« — Tu es pénible, Kurosaki. Martela lentement Ryûken, en remontant ses lunettes. Si tu pouvais réfléchir un tant soit peu, ça nous éviterait de voir ces choses absurdes.

— Heu … ouais, merci.

— Ton Bankai tout seul ne pourra rien lui faire, j'espère que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour envisager le contraire.

— Trop tard. Sourit de toutes ses dents le Shinigami, en se redressant. »

Les deux amis se positionnèrent côte-à-côte, prêts à combattre cette ennemie sortie toute droit d'un univers totalement du leur. S'entraider s'avérait être la seule solution. Discrètement, Ryûken lança un petit regard à son ami. Cela faisait depuis des années que tous deux se connaissaient. La première rencontre fut plutôt tumultueuse, et avec Masaki, la relation n'a pas toujours été facile. Mais il semblerait que le temps pouvait faire son effet, et sans même que le Quincy ne s'en rende compte, ou même qu'il ne puisse l'admettre, une forte amitié avait lié les deux hommes, qui combattaient aujourd'hui pour une cause commune.

« — Vous avez raison, il faut que nous combattions en équipe. Tonna soudainement une voix familière.

— Urahara ?! S'enquit vivement Isshin, en constatant que le scientifique venait de descendre de son perchoir, pour se tenir à leurs côtés, laissant Kurotsuchi seul comme spectateur.

— Vous êtes si surpris que je prenne les armes, Kurosaki-san ?

— Nan, mais bon …

— Alors combattons-la. Nous ne devons pas laisser la laisser s'entretenir seule avec le Roi … parce que niveau amabilité, on a déjà vu mieux.

— Mouais. Répondit simplement l'ancien noble, en en haussant les épaules. »

_Trois, quatre, cinq … _

_Ils pouvaient encore ajouter un nombre tous ces individus. Aucun être dans ce monde ne pouvait empêcher ces retrouvailles. Aucun. L'impatience la gagnait, elle pouvait le ressentir. Alors elle éliminerait tous les ennemis, et cette fois-ci, sans aucune retenue. _

« — Son énergie continue à augmenter, c'est limite flippant. Affirma Isshin, en plaçant son Zanpakutô en face de lui.

— Dans ce cas-là, nous n'avons pas tellement le choix. Rétorqua Urahara, le visage légèrement caché derrière son bob. »

Son Zanpakutô se leva doucement, juste en face de lui, alors qu'une aura écarlate s'en dégageait doucement, se concentrant d'abord sur le bout de Benihime, avant de gagner pareillement le reste de son corps.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de se retenir dans une situation aussi désespérée. Il fallait se lancer à plein cœur dans la bataille et espérer que le destin pouvait se montrer clément, et récompenser les efforts de quelques individus seulement. Après tout, le monde changeait toujours par les mains d'un petit groupe de personnes … il fallait faire en sorte que cela devienne positif … !

« — _Bankai. _Murmura l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division. »

Une grande lumière éclaira les environs. Le Bankai du scientifique, Urahara Kisuke, qui n'a plus été vu depuis plus d'un siècle.

Et juste à côté de lui, le visage neutre, Ryûken à son tour une arme de dernier recours : une boite blanche, sur laquelle reposait une croix bleue, qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol, après en avoir pris le contenu.

_Uryû. Tu as décidé de mourir pour tes amis. Ce n'est pas un comportement que j'approuve, jamais il ne faudrait laisser les autres influencer de telle sorte la fin de son existence. Mais je ne peux pas non plus te blâmer pour ce que tu as fait. Ta mère, Katagiri, était également du genre à grandement se soucier des autres. Ta tante, Masaki, aurait également fait de même._

_Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus là. Tu n'es plus là pour que je t'enseigne la vérité, pour que tu comprennes ce que je pense, et ce que j'ai réellement sur le cœur. C'est la vie qui en décide ainsi. Mais peu importe, désormais. Parce qu'aussi stupide et absurde cela semble-t-il paraître aux premiers abords, c'est moi qui emprunte ta voie. _

« — _**Quincy Verflucht.**_ »

_Ailleurs … _

Si les Enfers du Château de Meikyû paraissaient déjà insondables, il existait bien des endroits à l'aspect tout aussi inquiétant, voire plus. Depuis quelques minutes maintenant, un groupe de personnes en était d'ailleurs les témoins privilégiés. Un gigantesque Palais de pierre, trônant au milieu d'un monde frappé par des éclairs noirs qui déchiraient des cieux ayant la même teinte … ceci donnait continuellement un aspect plus que lugubre à ce nouveau paysage.

« — Tss, quel monde de merde. Se plaint soudainement une voix agacée, à savoir celle de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Et quelle putain d'idée de merde de nous avoir laissé partir dans le Reiôkyu pour nous récupérer à sa sortie, vraiment un putain de con.

— Grimmjow. Souffla soudainement la voix de Sôsuke Aizen. J'imagine que tu t'adresses à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et si c'était le cas ?! Rugit la panthère, excédée par les derniers événements. »

Même pour l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division et accessoirement plus grand traître de l'histoire de la Soul Society, la situation actuelle s'avérait difficile à expliquer. Le brun menait la troupe de félons, mais il ne pouvait absolument pas comprendre leurs réactions. Combien de ces idiots étaient contrôlés par « _Sa Majesté » _le Diable ? À en juger par son comportement, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne semblait pas être totalement sous l'emprise du souverain suprême des mondes infernaux. Mais en même temps, il obéissait. Un petit sourire étira le visage du détenteur de Kyôka Suigetsu.

« — Dis-moi, Grimmjow. Est-ce que c'est ton instinct de survie qui te pousse à obéir au Diable ?

— Quoi … ?

— Eh bien si c'est le cas, laisse-moi rappeler à cet instinct l'écart qui nous sépare. »

Une aura malsaine, violente et profonde s'empara du corps de Sôsuke Aizen, avant qu'une violente pression spirituelle ne s'abatte directement sur l'Arrancar, dont le regard bleu écarquillé suffisait amplement pour comprendre l'ampleur de la force exercée sur lui. Ses jambes semblaient avoir du mal à tenir, même s'il ne s'écroulait plus comme par le passé devant cette simple manifestation de l'énergie spirituelle. Des gouttes de transpiration apparurent sur son corps, laissant entendre que le jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée luttait actuellement de toutes ses forces pour rester un minimum digne.

« — Oh, je vois que tu as beaucoup progressé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai infligé ce traitement. Articula lentement Aizen, en tournant les talons. Ceci dit, veille à rester à ta place, Grimmjow. »

Haletant, le Sexta Espada venait de poser un genou à terre. Cet enfoiré d'Aizen. Il allait lui niquer sa mère à tel point que personne ne pourrait le reconnaître. Ouais, il fallait le faire … ! Alors … pourquoi … pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas avec toute la haine qui remplissait actuellement toutes ses pensées ?! Qu'est-ce qui l'obligeait à suivre cette voie à laquelle il ne voulait pas se résoudre ?!

Une ombre dans son dos lui fit se retourner très rapidement, brusquement, jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles entrent directement en contact avec celles de Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Suite au mouvement du Sexta Espada, les visages des deux Arrancars se trouvaient excessivement proches, forçant même Grimmjow à reculer face à cette proximité, qui l'irrita presque.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Neliel ?! Grommela de mécontentement le premier cité.

— Tu devrais faire attention à ton comportement. Répondit doucement et simplement l'intéressée, en passant son chemin. »

Elle aussi semblait avoir changée. _Beaucoup, _même. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la plupart des individus se trouvant dans cette troupe improbable d'alliés ne tournaient plus rond. Le pire étant très nettement Ichigo Kurosaki : le Shinigami Remplaçant, toujours dans une forme _« Hollowfiée » _tirait littéralement et sans ménagement, Abarai Renji par le cou, ce dernier étant inconscient. Il le trainait véritablement, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire marchandise. Grimmjow plissa légèrement le regard devant ce comportement. Sado Yasutora lui emboitait le pas, de manière totalement silencieuse.

« — Woho, Grimmjow-kun ! Nous voici alliés ! S'exclama soudainement la voix d'un ancien ennemi —et peut-être l'était-il encore— à savoir le Général du Mensonge, Kyogi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ?! Casse-toi avant que j'te défonce ! S'impatienta le bleuté, en tournant à son tour les talons.

— Et pourtant c'est toi qui recule naïvement. Haha, tu as peur ? Moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai peur.

— Moi aussi j'ai peur, Kyogi-sama ! Lança à son tour Bonsai, qui suivait celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son supérieur hiérarchique.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Bonsai, crois en moi, et rien ne sera impossible ! »

Évidemment, rester avec de pareilles tanches ne se trouvait pas dans les projets de l'Arrancar, qui décida finalement de suivre le mouvement initié par Aizen. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement la grande porte de pierre qui faisait office d'entrée, vers un monde probablement bien obscur, à l'intérieur de ces murs … pour l'heure, ils n'avaient aucune indication. Ils ne savaient même pas comment ils étaient apparus ici : Aizen avait ouvert un passage, et ils y étaient entrés. Le voyage fut d'ailleurs particulièrement tumultueux, rien à voir avec une simple traversée du Garganta : des secousses multiples, des tremblements, des pressions de l'air tantôt inexistantes, tantôt oppressantes …

Il y avait encore tant de choses à comprendre et à découvrir. L'ouverture de cette porte n'en constituerait que la première marche.

_Dimension Royale — Quelques kilomètres en-dessous du Palais Royal … _

« — _**Kamishini no Yari.**_ »

Réputé comme étant l'un des Bankai les plus rapides de la Soul Society, du moins en son temps, celui de Gin fusa à toute allure … jusqu'à atteindre directement Yumichika Ayasagewa et Ikkaku Madarame, tous deux transpercés en plein ventre, sous les yeux interloqués de Rangiku Matsumoto, cette dernière entreprenant de partir au secours de ses deux camarades.

« — Gin ?! Mais t'es malade !

— Je croyais que tu voulais que je les sauve ? Lâcha négligemment l'albinos, les yeux toujours fermés. Eh beh, c'est fait maintenant.

— Mais … !

— Va les aider maintenant, avant qu'ils ne meurent vraiment. Ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lyrène arqua vivement un sourcil devant le geste de ce Shinigami. Ichimaru Gin, plutôt connu en Enfer, avait justement rejoint celui-ci après sa mort lors de la Bataille de Karakura. Ainsi, il avait rejoint Meikyû et était revenu ici ? Les humains tentaient-ils par tous les moyens d'échapper à leur mort ? Cette réaction paraissait si dérisoire aux yeux de la Cavalière, qui ne resta néanmoins inerte. Parce que de toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas rester à flâner, puisque le Capitaine Rose Ôtoribashi ne se situait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle : ce dernier avait également libéré son Bankai dans le but de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Son _« Sea Drift » _avait déjà été déclenché, mais ne causait visiblement aucun dégât à celle qui maniait cette terrible faux ténébreuse. Kinshara Butôdan provoquait pourtant des illusions face auxquelles on ne pouvait se soustraire … ! Le Vizard sentit soudainement une grande vague de danger dans sa direction. Et pour cause : une spirale sombre formée de cette brume noire l'entoura brutalement, avant de se refermer directement sur lui avec une rapidité effarante, créant au passage un puissant nuage de poussière.

Lyrène déconsidéra rapidement cet homme, pour reporter son regard plus loin, vers Ichimaru Gin. Ce dernier voyait son sourire s'amenuiser devant cette situation plutôt catastrophique pour le Seireitei.

Cela dit, le nuage de fumée s'affola rapidement, au point que la Cavalière dû y relancer un tant soit peu d'attention : au-dessus, Rose Ôtoribashi émergea, son masque de Hollow greffé au visage. Son haori déchiré en partie témoignait de quelques blessures, aucune n'étant rédhibitoire.

« — M'oublier après un coup … tu n'as vraiment aucune notion en Art … ! »

Un Cero violent quitta immédiatement le bec du Vizard, pour foncer à toute allure directement sur la femme au manteau noir. Celle-ci trancha sans aucune difficulté l'attaque de son adversaire, sous son œil bien courroucé.

Rose ne tarda pas à utiliser son shunpô pour se retrouver à quelques mètres dans le dos de la Cavalière, prêt à lancer un nouvel assaut.

« — _1__er__ Acte, deuxième partie : __**Sea Tempest **_! »

Autour de la subordonnée du Diable, la houle fracassait tout, et de grandes vagues la menaçaient directement. Cette technique employée à son égard avait presque le don de l'irriter. Cet humain pensait-il sérieusement pouvoir l'atteindre avec ça … ? Avec une fulgurance inconnue aux yeux du Vizard, la Cavalière du Destin réapparue dans son dos …

Et le sang, lui, coula abondamment, au niveau de l'épaule droite, sérieusement entaillée par son ennemie.

« — _2__ème__ Acte, deuxième partie : __**Lost Heaven**_. Murmura le Capitaine de la Troisième Division, en serrant les dents face à cette intense douleur qui brûlait son corps. »

Une grande lumière explosa tout autour de l'hybride, illuminant directement son adversaire, qui ne bougea pourtant pas d'un sourcil face à cet afflux massif d'énergie spirituelle. Pire même, elle le trancha totalement, expédiant une grande quantité d'ombre dans les environs.

« — Tes illusions ne fonctionnent pas, c'est peine perdue. »

_Bleach OST — Treachery_

Sa faux se souleva de nouveau, pour se placer dans son dos cette fois-ci : un fracas aigu s'en suivit, puisqu'une autre épée venait de s'écraser dans son dos, à savoir Kamishini no Yari, le Bankai d'Ichimaru Gin. Ce dernier ne se situait plus qu'à quelques mètres désormais, et haussa vivement les sourcils devant son échec cuisant.

« — Eh bah, c'est raté apparemment. Déclara simplement le présumé traître. Tu as des yeux derrière la tête ?

— Ne sois pas complètement stupide. Vociféra son interlocutrice, qui n'appréciait visiblement que peu le sens de l'humour de son adversaire. »

Gin lui-même chercha à s'extirper de tout problème plus sérieux, en retirant à une vitesse plus qu'élevée son Zanpakutô, qui repris très rapidement une taille raisonnable. Comment atteindre cette femme ? Actuellement, le Shinigami à la chevelure argentée ne trouvait absolument aucun moyen de parvenir à une telle fin.

« — _Meikushô._ »

Fait plus inquiétant, mais pour son successeur à la Troisième Division : une grande cage venait de se former tout autour de Rose, qui ne savait guère trop comment s'y prendre pour le coup. Ce dernier envoya une premier Cero contre les barrières, qui ne fit absolument rien, sinon déclencher une vague de représailles : les pieux pourpre fusèrent à toute allure à l'intérieur de la cage, perçant directement le supérieur de Kira Izuru au niveau du genou gauche, lui arrachant instantanément un râle de douleur. D'autres se préparèrent à partir à l'assaut, sans que le Vizard ne puisse y faire grand-chose : la cage ne tarda pas à prendre une teinte particulièrement pourpre.

Lyrène elle-même ne tarda pas à réapparaître juste dans le dos de l'ancien Capitaine, avant d'abattre sa lame. Par réflexe, Gin déclencha un allongement de son épée, fait qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire un sacré vol plané de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, avant de regagner son équilibre.

Fait qui aggrava encore plus les choses : un corps s'effondra violemment, juste à côté du Shinigami qui en sursauta presque. La personne en question ? Mashirô Kuna, aux pupilles totalement dilatées, sans pour autant qu'il n'y ait un nombre vraiment important de plaies … ?

« — MASHIRÔ ! S'époumona Mugurma Kensei, à des dizaines de mètres plus haut.

— VICE-CAPITAINE ! Fit de même Hisagi, sur le même laps de temps. »

L'inquiétude chez le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division se faisait facilement voir. Non loin de lui, dans son dos, Heisei arborait un air aussi calme qu'habituellement, fixant de ses yeux totalement blancs ses adversaires. Une expression de rage grandit alors sur le visage du Vizard à la musculature développée, dont les poings se serrèrent de plus en plus, tandis que son regard fusilla celui de la Cavalière de la Purification.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, salope ?!

— Elle était impure. Je l'ai donc purifiée. Répondit tout simplement son interlocutrice.

— Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ?! »

Une aura blanche puissante entoura le Vizard qui n'hésita pas un instant avant de foncer directement sur cette femme qui n'hésitait visiblement pas à éliminer avec une indifférence totale ses adversaires.

« — _Kazebushi _! Clama-t-il, alors que son poing s'entourait d'une lueur faisant frémir l'atmosphère proche autour. »

Heisei ne bougea pas le moins du monde.

Et pourtant, _rien. _Absolument _rien. _Ce rideau blanc la protégeait constamment des assauts, et ce, peu importe à quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblaient ! Ce Kazebuchi était supposé comprimer les zones touchées et les faire littéralement exploser sous le poing. Aucune technique ne fonctionnait ! Le Capitaine-Commandant lui-même avait lancé son Zanka no Tachi Nord, pour exactement les mêmes effets !

Le concerné se postait justement légèrement en retrait, dans son manteau de feu incandescent, à chercher une solution à ce problème insoluble. De temps à autres, il portait son regard à ce qui se déroulait au-dessus de sa tête : le Capitaine Rikuchi Rôshin ne semblait pas prendre le dessus sur son adversaire, Genryûsai ayant dans un premier temps ordonné à Lisa Yadomaru de lui prêter main-forte, sans succès. Devait-il y aller et laisser Muguruma Kensei ainsi qu'Hisagi Shûhei livrés à une mort certaine ? Quelle échelle d'importance donner à ces vies par rapport à la juste cause ?!

« — Tu n'es pas très intelligent. Affirma la Cavalière aux cheveux blancs, à l'attention de Kensei, qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Attaquer de la même façon que cette fillette te conduira à un sort semblable.

— Ferme-la ! Rugit l'intéressé, en concentrant un Cero dans sa mâchoire de Hollow.

— Inutile. »

Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, à vrai dire. Mais actuellement, Yamamoto Genryûsai se sentait réellement comme emprisonné dans une cage dont il ne pouvait pas trouver la clef. En-dessous de lui, les autres troupes du Gotei 13 se faisaient actuellement laminer. N'y avait-il donc rien de possible, pour pouvoir l'emporter ?! Les dents du Commandant se serrèrent, alors que son énergie spirituelle gonfla violemment, rendant l'atmosphère de plus en plus invivable.

Devant lui, l'explosion ayant suivie l'attaque de Muguruma Kensei révélait une fois de plus que la cible convoitée ne portait aucun stigmate de cet assaut. Bien au contraire, l'épée de la Cavalière lui transperça violemment le ventre, arrachant un râle de douleur intense au Vizard … qui se saisit littéralement de l'épée, pour la maintenir directement dans son corps ?!

« — Capitaine-Commandant ! Dégommez-la ! Hurla l'hybride, d'une voix laissant clairement transparaître sa souffrance.

— Capitaine ! Non ! Lâcha Hisagi Shûhei, une once d'effroi gagnant son visage, alors que lui-même fonçait en direction des deux adversaires. »

Autant dire qu'une forte surprise venait de gagner l'assemblée, du moins celle qui s'intéressait réellement à ce combat-là en particulier. Yamamoto Genryûsai et Heisei elle-même parurent bien surpris de la tournure des événements. En tant que Capitaine-Commandant, le vieil homme avait le sens des priorités. Et il ne devait pas hésiter, surtout face à de tels adversaires. Concentrant une grande dose d'énergie, le Shinigami ayant guidé le Seireitei jusqu'à aujourd'hui, souleva son Zanpakutô fumant.

« — _Zanka no Tachi Centre …_

— Tu es stupide de croire que garder ton épée dans ton corps va changer quelque chose. Affirma une Heisei, nullement inquiétée par les agissements de Yamamoto, quelques mètres plus loin, visiblement plus soucieuse de reprendre son arme. »

Deux doigts de la main gauche se posèrent directement sur le front de Kensei, tout du moins sur son masque : irrémédiablement, ce dernier se fissura, avant de se briser sous l'air ahuri de son possesseur. Et une lumière commença à prendre de plus en plus de place, exactement comme avec Mashirô tout à l'heure … !

Les yeux de Yamamoto se plissèrent, la sphère d'énergie brûlante au bout de Zanka no Tachi étant prête à partir immédiatement.

_Ce sacrifice ne devait pas être vain … ! _

« — _**Taigôshi … **_! »

La sphère de feu toute-puissante ne partit pourtant pas. Et pour cause, Heisei se stoppa instantanément dans ses activités : du sang coulait actuellement sur sa main, qui s'affairait alors à _« purifier » _Kensei : une trace de blessure réelle venait de lui être infligée. Hisagi Shûhei demeurait bien trop bas pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, et Yamamoto Genryûsai lui-même n'avait rien pu faire … ! Dans tous les alentours, tout le monde se trouvait occupé à combattre, alors … comment ?

Les yeux de la Cavalière se fermèrent doucement, avant qu'elle ne se retourne plutôt brutalement, en retirant immédiatement son épée du corps de l'agonisant Muguruma Kensei. Instantanément, un fracas aigu venait de se faire entendre, signe qu'un choc entre deux lames avait eu lieu.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette couverture ? Plutôt discrète, non ? Shikidô-dono couvre toujours aussi bien nos approches. »

Une longue cape blanche couvrant en intégralité le corps, devint néanmoins visible : le dernier venu ôta rapidement sa capuche, pour dévoiler son regard rubis, qui plongea instantanément dans celui de son adversaire.

« — Je suis Akane Honkyô, Capitaine de la Brigade d'Expédition. Enchantée. »

**Signification des noms : **

**Asahi, Tenkai : **Soleil Levant : Déploiement.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE OTHER SIDE**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Réunion entre les oursons des previews et M. Algue »**

_Un soir de pluie et d'orage … la musique « Navras » de Matrix III se joue …_

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Quelque chose de terrible se produit.

**Monsieur Algue : **…

**Ourson du Producteur : **L'Ourson du Producteur le sait déjà.

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Est-ce que nous sommes là pour parler du prochain chapitre ? Il se nommera _The Other Side _et mettra encore en scène ces êtres inférieurs que sont les Shinigamis.

**Ourson du Producteur : **L'Ourson du Producteur n'est pas là pour parler de ça. Il est ici pour décréter l'État d'Urgence.

**Monsieur Algue : **…

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Que se passe-t-il ?

**Ourson du Producteur : **L'Ourson du Producteur veut parler de _lui. _Il a éliminé tant de nos congénères … que nous sommes les seuls survivants.

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **_Lui _?

**Monsieur Algue : **…

_Des pas sous la pluie diluvienne se font entendre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre largement, laissant apparaître une ombre, en même temps que la foudre qui s'abat._

**? : **Vous voilà donc, vermisseaux … il est temps pour vous de périr.

**Ourson du Producteur : **Ainsi te voilà …

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Impossible … je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mythe … !

**Monsieur Algue : **…

**Ourson du Producteur : **Ce n'est pas un mythe. L'Ourson du Producteur te rappelle, que cet être-là a été l'auteur du plus grand Génocide depuis les Quincy …

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Je vois. Ainsi, toi, Kon le Démoniaque, tu es venu parachever ton œuvre de destruction ? Faire disparaître les Oursons qui n'ont pas encore été montré et même les Lapins … ne t'as pas suffi ?

_Kon, habillé dans un costume noir haut de gamme, disposant de lunettes de soleil hors de prix, esquisse alors un petit sourire. _

**Kon Le Démonique (voix sombre et sadique) : **Oh ? Parachever mon œuvre de destruction ? Vous avez une bien haute opinion de vous-mêmes, Oursons … vous n'êtes que de simples microbes que j'extermine.

**Ourson du Producteur : **L'Ourson du Producteur est l'Ourson du Producteur.

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Je suis puissant, avorton.

**Kon Le Démoniaque : **Assez puissant pour survivre ? J'émets des doutes …

_Kon Le Démoniaque s'élance à une vitesse terrible avant d'arracher le bras de l'Ourson de Yamamoto, lequel pousse un hurlement de douleur. _

**Ourson de Yamamoto (essoufflé) : **Je ne vais pas me laisser faire si facilement !

**Kon Le Démoniaque : **As-tu eu … seulement le choix ?

_Kon Le Démonique arrache le deuxième bras de l'Ourson, une grande quantité de coton se déversant sur le sol._

**Ourson de Yamamoto (agonisant) : **Comment … peut-il être si rapide … ?! Je suis … l'Ourson …

**Kon Le Démoniaque : **Ne gaspille pas ta salive inutilement, vieillard. Ton temps était terminé, et l'émissaire de la mort, moi, suis venu mettre un terme à ton existence.

_Il lève ensuite ses lunettes, laissant son regard rougeoyant se poser sur l'Ourson du Producteur._

**Kon Le Démoniaque : **Appelez-moi plutôt … Le Roi des Bêtes, Kon.

**Ourson du Producteur : **Mais ton règne s'achève ici, Roi des Bêtes. Car moi, l'Ourson du Producteur dispose de l'arme qui pourra mettre un terme à tes agissements !

**Kon Le Roi des Bêtes : **Vraiment ?

**Ourson du Producteur : **Monsieur Algue ! C'est à ton tour de jouer !

**Monsieur Algue : **…

**Kon Le Roi des Bêtes (pensées) : **Il n'a pas l'air de craindre la mort, au vu de son sourire constant …

**Monsieur Algue : **…

**Kon Le Roi des Bêtes (pensées) : **Mais son silence cache quelque chose …

**Monsieur Algue : **…

**Kon Le Roi des Bêtes : **Je vois. Ta confiance en toi exacerbée mérite d'être châtiée. _Bankai : __**Tensa Zangetsu. **_

**Monsieur Algue : … **

**Ourson du Producteur : **Cet affrontement légendaire … sera inscrit sur une stèle incomplète … Kon Le Roi des Bêtes contre Monsieur Algue, à la fierté sans nul autre pareil …

_Monsieur Algue et Kon s'élancent en même temps, créant un flash de lumière intense et détruisant tout le paysage. _

_Soudainement, tout devient noir._

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est l'un des trucs les plus nuls que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie.

**Kon : **ICHIGO ! Enfoiré ! Remets ça ! Je veux voir le combat final !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Je préfère encore voir _Chappy au pays des merveilles_ que ta merde.

**Kon : **Espèce de monstre ! Tu ne mérites rien !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Kurosaki Ichigo, tu as intérêt de remettre ça immédiatement.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hein ?!

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **N'as-tu pas entendu ? Je veux voir le combat final. Monsieur Algue va gagner.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Coupez !

**Tout le monde :** ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Nii-sama … j'ai vu la fin … et … en réalité, le vainqueur …

**Kon (sourit largement) : **Alors c'est qui le boss ?!

_Byakuya Kuchiki mange Kon sauvagement, ses dents déchiquetant tout, sous les yeux choqués de tous. _

**Byakuya Kuchiki (mache) : **Rukia, j'espère que la preview est vraiment coupée, là ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **…

**Commentaire de l'auteur : **

**Attention au gros spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les scans de Bleach : **

**SPOILER : Oui arrêtez-vous ici si vous ne lisez pas les scans.**

**Comme vous le voyez, Urahara utilise son Bankai dans ce chapitre-là. Étant donné que dans le manga, Urahara vient très récemment de l'utiliser, sachez que je n'ai pas du tout fait le même. Ce chapitre que je vous ai posté date d'il y a deux mois pratiquement, donc ... ! Ne vous étonnez pas s'il ne s'agit pas du même ! **

**À la prochaine !**


	126. The Other Side

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Pendant qu'Aizen et son groupe découvrent un bien étrange monde, les combats au Reiôkyu se font de plus en plus violents : le Bankai d'Isshin Kurosaki se montre relativement inefficace contre Sakae, forçant Urahara Kisuke le sien, et Ryûken Ishida à se munir du terrible gant ayant déjà coûté la vie à son fils._

_Plus bas, les troupes du Seireitei se font très sérieusement malmener par les Cavaliers du Diable, qui paraissent invulnérables, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la Brigade d'Expédition n'apparaisse … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXVI : THE OTHER SIDE **_

**H**eisei, comme toute personne ordinaire, appréciait peu le fait d'être interrompue. Face à elle, une jeune femme, entièrement voilée de blanc, tenait un sabre immaculé, hormis ses bordures nettes et d'un bleu azur harmonieux, qui s'était actuellement encastré contre sa propre lame. De ses affaires intérieures, seules les mitaines blanches transparaissaient de cet accoutrement, ainsi que la peau blanche sans défaut de la dernière venue, au niveau des bras. Mais rien de plus réjouissant.

Derrière, le corps de Muguruma Kensei chuta lourdement, avant d'être rattrapé en plein vol par Hisagi Shûhei, mais cela ne comptait même plus réellement. Les deux femmes se toisèrent mutuellement du regard, tandis qu'elles stoppèrent finalement la confrontation des deux lames, Akane préférant par ailleurs reculer par mesure de sécurité, la Cavalière ne bougeant pas réellement de sa position.

Plus loin, Yamamoto Genryûsai écarquilla vivement le regard. La Brigade d'Expédition ? Il la connaissait également, mais celle-ci s'avérait encore plus difficile à contacter que la Division Zéro à cause de son caractère mobile.

« — Capitaine-Commandant ! S'écria soudainement la dernière venue, sortant instantanément le vieil de sa courte période de léthargie. Vous ainsi que le Capitaine Rôshin, partez devant ! Il faut à tout prix empêcher la Déesse Sakae de réussir ! Nous nous occupons des Cavaliers !

— … Très bien. »

À vrai dire, il y avait là des notions plutôt nouvelles à acquérir pour le vieil homme, leader du Gotei 13. Mais le plus compréhensible n'avait rien de très difficile à comprendre. Il fallait monter, haut et vite ! Les deux coéquipiers se lancèrent un regard entendu, avant que Yamamoto lui-même ne cherche à disparaître, via un shunpô. Heisei arqua rapidement un sourcil, devant la fuite —parce qu'à ses yeux Yamamoto Genryûsai fuyait devant elle— du Capitaine-Commandant. Mais à peine eu-t-elle le temps de se retourner, qu'Akane elle-même se lança dans un shunpô rapide afin de lui bloquer l'accès.

« — Est-ce que tu es sérieuse à croire que tu gagneras ? Questionna d'un ton très sérieux la Cavalière. Tu mènes la Brigade d'Expédition ? La Division Zéro n'est pas supposée être meilleure ?

— Je n'ai pas encore dit que j'allais gagner. Affirma en retour son adversaire, alors qu'une aura bleue claire commença à l'entourer. C'est vrai que vous avez vaincu la Division Zéro … mais n'imagine pas que tout ça sera si facile.

— Donc tu veux gagner du temps. Pourquoi ?

— Taikai ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais si bavarde … Soupira lentement la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés.

— Tu as teint tes cheveux d'une couleur semblable aux miens. Tu as de bons goûts. Déclara soudainement Heisei, arrachant une vive surprise chez son interlocutrice.

— Q-Quoi ?! Mes cheveux sont naturels ! Se défendit instantanément cette dernière.

— Tu crois que je vais gober cela ?

— … Eh bien, ce n'est pas très important, je suppose … Lâcha finalement Akane, lasse. Je suis de toute façon venu te combattre. »

Celle qui menait la Brigade d'Expédition plaça son sabre à l'horizontal, juste devant elle, en fermant doucement ses paupières. L'aura bleutée, ayant disparue pendant un court laps de temps, suite aux joutes verbales d'un ordre capillaire, reprit rapidement davantage de consistance.

Heisei, elle, en profita pour lancer divers regards dans les environs : il y avait quelques troupes portant exactement la même tenue que cette Akane Honkyô dans les environs, mais qui ne bougeaient pas d'une place initiale bien fixe.

Même si d'autres avaient clairement prit le parti d'aller enquiquiner les autres Cavaliers : les pupilles translucides de la jeune femme lui permis ainsi d'apercevoir une ombre faisant face à Lyrène, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en bas. Celle-ci faisait face à un nouvel arrivant, qui avait visiblement réussi le tour de force à sortir le Capitaine Ôtoribashi de sa cage, bien que celui-ci paraisse grièvement blessé, sans même endommager la prison.

Tout vêtu de blanc, l'individu ne tarda pas à se dévoiler face à la Cavalière.

« — Je suis Shikidô Atsuji, Maître Nécromancien. Affirma lentement le vieil homme, en posant son sceptre sur le sol.

— Je sais qui tu es. Rétorqua calmement la Cavalière du Destin. Tu as réussi à sauver ce pitoyable Shinigami de la même façon que tu as fait prendre la fuite à ton navire, n'est-ce pas ?

— En traversant la matière, c'est exact. Lança-t-il, de sa voix marquée par l'ancienneté.

— Et tu espères te mettre en travers de notre route ?

— C'est aussi le devoir de la Brigade d'Expédition de s'occuper des affaires militaires. »

Une lueur verte ne tarda pas à s'emparer du corps du vieil homme, tandis qu'une onde de choc se répandit rapidement dans les environs, signifiant par-là que cet individu ne plaisantait pas. Ichimaru Gin, situé à quelques mètres, arqua un sourcil, en se retournant finalement vers Rangiku Matsumoto, laquelle avait enfin réussi à ramener Yumichika Ayasagewa et Ikkaku Madarame, très sérieusement touchés par les vagues obscures de Lyrène.

« — T'aurai pu me filer un coup de main, Gin !

— Oh, j'ai versé mon sang pour toi, ce n'est pas suffisant.

— Mmh …

— Shinigamis. Interrompit soudainement la voix de Shikidô. Vous n'êtes pas habilité à combattre pour le moment.

— Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Sourit largement l'albinos, en se remettant des quelques péripéties ayant atteint son corps.

— Je vous demanderai alors de bien vouloir quitter les lieux. Mes hommes vont vous accompagner ailleurs. »

Le vent noir souffle. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent de son visage, trahissant l'appréhension que représentait le fait de devoir combattre une Cavalière seul à seul. Toute l'expérience du monde ne pouvait préparer à une telle chose. L'élan ténébreux qui entourait actuellement Lyrène l'avertissait d'ailleurs bien sur ce point.

« — C'est une mauvaise idée de se sacrifier pour des êtres inutiles. Murmura lentement cette dernière, en soulevant sa faux. »

Enfin, plus haut, Haikyaku se trouvait les sourcils arqués devant l'arrivée de son propre adversaire.

« — Shiba Tekketsu, tu dis ? Répéta lentement le Cavalier de la Guerre.

— Exact. Répondit ce dernier, toujours voilé dans son accoutrement blanc. Tu as un problème avec mon nom ?

— Malheureusement, je crains que Lyrène-chan n'ait tué un membre de ta famille.

— Ah, tu parles de Kûkaku ?

— Ouais, toutes mes condoléances. Lyrène-chan souffre malheureusement de sérieux troubles du comportement.

— J'aimerai te dire que j'suis bouleversé et tout, mais je lui ai jamais parlé de ma vie et je connaissais à peine ses parents, donc bon …

— Ça ne te fait rien ? Étonnant.

— Et toi, ça ne te fait rien de laisser Rikuchi Rôshin et Yamamoto Genryûsai s'envoler en direction du Palais Royal ?

— Mmh … vu le temps qu'on a gagné, ça devrait être ok. Affirma le brun, d'un air plutôt satisfait. Et je commençais à en avoir ma claque des cailloux et tout, fallait changer un peu. Alors j'espère que tu as quelque chose d'autre qu'une langue pour l'ouvrir …

— T'inquiète, je m'occupe des expéditions militaires. Je suis calé dans mon domaine, et on était un peu destinés à se rencontrer au final.

— Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

— Malheureusement pas pour toi. Ici sera le jour où tu périras.

— La Brigade d'Expédition parle beaucoup dis-donc ! Et tes menaces ne ressemblent vraiment à rien. J'vais casser tous tes malheureux rêves tout de suite.

— T'as raison, trêve de bavardages. »

Plaçant ses lunettes de soleil juste face à ses yeux, Shiba Tekketsu concentra son énergie spirituelle, lentement. Une lumière blanche enveloppait actuellement son corps, alors qu'il plaça une main dans son dos, et une autre à sa taille. Haikyaku se concentra vivement sur ce spectacle : jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de croiser le fer avec un membre de la Brigade d'Expédition, et jamais il ne s'y était intéressé davantage que cela. Alors … qu'avait-il à offrir … ?

_Masaru Yokoyama — The Untouchable Queen_

Plus bas, Akane Honkyô et Heisei se faisaient face. Un silence assez pesant s'installait d'ailleurs, tandis que la première citée observait minutieusement son adversaire. L'intéressée répondit d'ailleurs plutôt de cette manière détachée, en considérant avec un certain ennui l'arrivée de cette femme, qui ne faisait qu'ajouter une désagréable touche de fatigue à une journée déjà bien chargée. Rien à faire : il fallait simplement se débarrasser d'elle, en finir avec les Shinigamis liés au Roi des Esprits, et rentrer rapidement à la maison, sans se soucier outre mesure des conséquences sur la fin de ce monde. De toute manière, cette destruction était actée, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

« — Il y a deux choses que je peux te dire sur les Zanpakutô de la Brigade d'Expédition. Murmura la cheffe, les deux mains bien sur son arme. La première, c'est que comme la Garde Royale, nous avons des sabres héréditaires, transmis de maître à élèves. Et la deuxième, c'est que non, il ne s'agit pas de divinités comme Tsugare ou Kisayeka qui nous offrent ces pouvoirs.

— C'est donc impossible que tu l'emportes. Lança instantanément son interlocutrice en guise de réponse.

— Tu te rendras compte que c'est une analyse un peu rapide … enfin j'espère. »

Mais il n'y avait désormais plus à hésiter. Le décor du champ de bataille se trouvait maintenant complètement planté. Il n'y avait plus qu'à tout donner, et espérer que les deux autres qui se rendaient au Palais Royal trouveraient les ressources afin d'accomplir à bien la mission … !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Akane fit abattre son Zanpakutô d'un blanc éclatant directement contre la lame de son adversaire, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre pour stopper cette attaque plutôt manquée. Pour ne pas dire complètement manquée.

« — Je ne crois pas m'être fourvoyée. Annonça naturellement Heisei.

— Tu ne crois pas. _Libère ton Âme, __**Keishinteki**__._ »

Le Zanpakutô traversa littéralement l'épée de son adversaire, sous l'œil plutôt surpris de cette dernière. Rapidement, Heisei disparue, juste avant que la lame n'atteigne sa gorge, pour réapparaître dans le dos de la Shinigami aux cheveux argentés. Cette dernière s'attendait bien à un mouvement aussi rapide de cette femme au vu des descriptions de Taikai, et évita à son tour de se faire trancher en effectuant un saut agile plus loin. Son Zanpakutô, lui, demeurait continuellement entouré d'une lumière bleue, qu'Heisei cherchait à décrypter.

_Comment ce Zanpakutô était-il parvenu à traverser son arme comme si elle n'existait pas ? Cela dit, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour si peu. _

La subordonnée du Diable repartit à l'assaut, et prit cette fois rapidement son adversaire de vitesse, de telle sorte à ce que l'anticipation devienne impossible. Suivre avec les yeux, et même l'esprit, s'avérait être une tâche des plus ardue. D'ailleurs, Heisei se rendit rapidement compte que cette cible ne cherchait même plus à effectuer une pareille prouesse : le sabre de la Cavalière s'abattit violemment, droit dans le dos de son adversaire … impossible pour elle d'avoir pu la voir, ni même la sentir.

Et le résultat de l'attaque ne tarda pas à éclater au grand jour : l'épée de la femme aux cheveux blancs, passa littéralement à travers le corps de son adversaire ?! Les yeux rubis d'Akane se plantèrent dans ceux de son adversaire. Plus de trace de plaisanterie inutile ou d'un manque de sérieux criant. Non, cette fois-ci, elle allait frapper !

Du sang coula abondamment depuis le ventre de la Cavalière de la Purification, tandis que ses pupilles translucides ne saisissaient absolument pas la portée de ce qui venait de se produire, son adversaire réapparaissant dans son dos. La lumière bleutée de l'épée refrappa de nouveau, et cette fois-ci, par mesure de prudence, Heisei disparut du champ de vision de son adversaire, pour réapparaître à quelques mètres plus loin, le sang coulant désormais de son ventre, quand bien même son armure n'avait strictement aucune trace de destruction … ?

« — … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Tu es une Cavalière du Diable, et tu as réussi à passer à travers le Bankai de Kyôraku Shunsui. Murmura lentement celle qui se trouvait à la tête de la Brigade d'Expédition. Alors, je ne vais pas faire l'horrible erreur de dire un mot de plus sur moi. Apprends-donc à me connaître par l'épée. Déclara son opposante, l'air plutôt déterminé, son épée en face d'elle, pointée dans la direction ennemie. »

Les yeux de la concernée se plissèrent légèrement, tandis que son aura blanche continuelle n'avait pas disparue, malgré les deux coups encaissés dans un laps de temps si réduit. Bien, cette technique avait beau l'avoir surprise, cela n'allait pas se reproduire. Les pierres lévitèrent dans les environs, avant de disparaître au simple contact de l'aura blanche et pure d'Heisei. Celle-ci déclencha rapidement une vague de lumière blanche, qu'Akane ne tenta cette fois-ci pas d'éviter, en disparaissant à l'aide d'un shunpô, son long voile blanc étant particulièrement secoué au passage.

« — Je vois que tu évites. Pourquoi ?

— Peut-être que je tente de semer le doute dans ton esprit. Affirma son interlocutrice, en brandissant son sabre en l'air, l'aura bleutée l'entourant gagnant à son tour en intensité. »

Ses deux mains bien jointes sur sa lame, la jeune femme déclencha à son tour une vague d'énergie en direction de son adversaire. Celle-ci plantait un regard pratiquement intense sur cet assaut, observant dans ses moindres détails la structure de ce pouvoir.

Mais elle n'en conclut strictement rien. Et cela l'ennuyait vraiment, à vrai dire. En guise de réponse, la Cavalière décida simplement de relancer une lumière purificatrice, désintégrant instantanément l'attaque de son opposante … Et si elle agissait comme dans ses prévisions … alors la femme aux cheveux argentés devait se trouver … dans son dos.

Heisei venait de faire demi-tour et constata avec une certaine assurance que les mouvements de son adversaire concordaient avec ses prévisions. Sans connaître les rouages de la stratégie ennemie, Akane fit violemment abattre son Zanpakutô, sans atteindre sa cible, qui avait simplement disparut pour également se trouver dans son dos. L'épée blanche frappa, mais pas dans le but de trancher sa victime : cette fois-ci, la Cavalière de la Purification avait libéré une forte dose de lumière blanche, dont les effets dévastateurs n'avaient guère besoin d'être prouvés.

_Manquée. _Songea vivement l'intéressée, en remarquant le réflexe de son adversaire, celle-ci ayant pris davantage d'altitude, pour se trouver à quelques mètres au-dessus.

« — Tu nous juges peut-être moins compétents que la Division Zéro … mais c'est une vision un peu brute du monde. Marmonna la Shinigami en plaçant sa main libre sur son épée, la lame scintillant encore davantage. _Kankyû Shôsan _! »

Une autre technique, donc ? Une véritable pluie de piques bleus chutait actuellement en direction de la Cavalière à la chevelure immaculée. Cette dernière ne comptait pas faire disgrâce à son rang, et souleva son épée. Elle ne comprenait pas encore toutes les nuances de l'étrange pouvoir de ce Zanpakutô … mais cela n'allait pas tarder à être assimilé. Et une technique provenant de cette arme ne pouvait pas être éloignée du concept de base : alors Heisei n'en doutait pas, cette attaque ne la visait pas directement. Pas directement, _physiquement, _tout du moins. Son regard blanc se plissa légèrement, alors que dans le même temps, une forte dose d'énergie spirituelle écrasa les environs, pour ne rien arranger à une situation plutôt désastreuse jusqu'à présent.

Son champ de purification constant autour d'elle ne fonctionnait pas. Cette femme trouvait donc un moyen de passer outre ce grand problème non résolu par Taikai Meirô durant une très grande partie de leur affrontement ? Parce qu'encore une fois, les piques ne furent pas stoppés par la barrière lumineuse de la Cavalière, ni même par son épée. Heisei, elle, ressentit la désagréable impression de devoir une nouvelle fois reculer face à l'ennemi.

« — On pourrait en douter, mais tu as vraiment l'air de beaucoup réfléchir dans tes combats. Affirma son adversaire, qui maintenait sa position aérienne, en observant le résultat de sa tentative.

— C'est insultant.

— Je ne voulais pas l'être. »

Heisei finit par poser pied sur le sol, à une distance respectable d'un autre champ de bataille qui opposait Lyrène à Shikidô. Les assauts de la Shinigami ne l'atteignirent heureusement pas, mais formaient maintenant un étrange cercle autour d'elle. Et à cet instant précis, la subordonnée du Diable le comprit très clairement : cette insolente venait de la mener dans un piège. Lequel ? Les détails ne lui apparaissaient pas encore, mais la vérité ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Plus haut, Shiba Tekketsu venait de dégainer deux armes. Une épée, Asauchi totalement classique, et ce qui ressemblait à un Wakizashi, dans l'autre main. Haikyaku, d'un petit mouvement de la tête, l'incita à se prononcer quant à ces capacités nouvelles qu'il semblait sur le point de déployer.

« — Alors ? Tu ne fais rien ou quoi ? Déclara son opposant, ses deux épées dans chaque main, prêt à tout découper. Me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu as ?

— À ta place, je ne serai pas si impatient de me prendre une raclée. Rétorqua le Capitaine militaire de la Brigade d'Expédition.

— Oh, intéressant. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu pourras me montrer, dans ce cas-là.

— Tss. »

_Et voilà. Il était foutu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait tomber sur ce mec-là ? Il avait insisté pour aller contre la femme aux cheveux blancs, mais évidemment on ne l'écoutait jamais ! _

Le jeune homme aux lunettes de soleil croisa les deux armes, avant qu'une lumière blanche ne vienne illuminer les environs, sous l'œil intéressé du Cavalier de la Guerre.

« — _Abats-toi, __**Sôsetsukon **_! »

_Bon, là, il fallait juste limiter les dégâts, hein ?_

Les deux armes ne tardèrent pas à laisser place à une toute nouvelle apparence, devant le regard noir plutôt dubitatif de l'homme à la chevelure brune, puisque la plus grande épée était grossièrement demeurée identique, malgré quelques changements esthétiques pour la rendre plus agréable à la contemplation. En revanche, le Wakizashi, lui, avait complètement changé de nature puisqu'il avait pris la forme d'un … pistolet-mitrailleur. Sérieusement ? Un … Pistolet-Mitrailleur … ?

« — Mec … Commença lentement son adversaire.

— Te marre pas, ok ? Je ne vais pas essayer de me battre épée contre flingue, compris ?

— … Nan en fait, c'pas ça, mais je me demandais : comment ton Zanpakutô a pu être un Pistolet-Mitrailleur alors qu'ils n'existaient même pas encore ? Moi j'ai pas de Tanks ou de missiles dans mes pouvoirs hein.

— Détrompe-toi mon gars. Répondit son interlocuteur, en esquissant un petit sourire satisfait. Et n'essaie pas de décrédibiliser mes pouvoirs, enflure !

— T'as pas répondu à ma question.

— Le vrai Sôsetsukon est mon épée. L'autre change à ma guise. C'est ça l'art de la guerre, mon gars. Affirma avec une fierté non dissimulée, le dénommé Shiba Tekketsu.

— Donc si j'éclate l'épée, t'as perdu quoi ?

— … Eh bien … mmh. Essaie pour voir. »

Haikyaku se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Essayer ? Pourquoi pas ?

À une vitesse fulgurante, le Cavalier aux cheveux bruns arriva directement jusqu'à son adversaire, visiblement sérieusement pris de court par une telle vitesse de déplacement. Un violent coup de pied projeta le Shinigami à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, avant que ce dernier ne puisse se rééquilibrer, sous l'œil presque déçu de son adversaire, qui s'attendait visiblement à autre chose venant de la Brigade d'Expédition.

« — Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Marmonna le brun, en levant son épée droite. _Sensâki._ »

L'épée, en un rien de temps, devint assez grande pour combler la distance séparant les deux adversaires, soit environ vingt mètres, avant de s'abattre violemment sur Tekketsu.

L'assaut échoua notamment, sous l'air presque soulagé de son adversaire, en voyant que finalement, cet adversaire n'était pas totalement à jeter aux oubliettes, son shunpô étant plutôt impressionnant. Le Shinigami optait maintenant pour l'heure de la contre-attaque : il ne fallait pas se foutre de lui n'importe comment, aussi ! Sa main gauche se souleva, en même temps que l'arme à feu qu'elle détenait : instantanément, une salve de tirs lumineux se propagea dans les environs, pour atteindre directement le bouclier d'Haikyaku.

Lequel résista sans réel problème aux chocs, malgré des explosions lumineuses et bruyantes lors de l'impact.

« — Tu ne passeras pas mes défenses avec des coups pareils. Affirma le Cavalier, en s'élançant de nouveau vers son adversaire. »

À cet instant précis, l'envoyé des Enfers aperçut un sourire étirer les lèvres de son adversaire. Son corps se stoppa instantanément, comme alourdi par quelque chose dans les environs : les trainées de lumière ?

Bien pire que cela, ses paupières elles-mêmes s'alourdirent. Non, sérieusement, il n'était tout de même pas en train de s'endormir, pas vrai ? Tekketsu, lui, n'en tint absolument pas compte au moment où il fallait faire des choix importants, et pointa de nouveau son arme en direction de son adversaire.

« — La Brigade d'Expédition est parfois tenue d'aller capturer des Hollows pour le compte de la Division Zéro, c'est mieux lorsqu'ils sont vivants. Et devine qui s'en charge ? »

Une nouvelle salve de lumière explosa depuis le pistolet-mitrailleur du Capitaine Shiba Tekketsu. Haikyaku, lui, esquissa un léger sourire entendu. Les tirs lancés par son opposant se stoppèrent tous, heurtant une véritable nuée d'épées immobiles, formant un bouclier original pour son utilisateur.

« — … Mmh … battre quelqu'un en baillant … j'ai toujours pensé que ce serait pour me moquer … mais ça va devenir réel. »

Le Shinigami concerné plissa doucement le regard.

« — Parce que … tu penses que tu es en train de t'endormir, là ? »

Enfin, au sol, et à une certaine distance de toute cette agitation, Lyrène venait d'abattre violemment sa faux. Le sol en pâtit d'ailleurs très sérieusement, puisque Shikidô avait réussi à éviter in-extremis l'attaque de la Cavalière, qui ne paraissait guère très satisfaite du déroulement des opérations, à vrai dire. Ce vieil homme avait réussi à anticiper son attaque ? Ou alors avait-il pu voir ses mouvements ? Dans un cas comme l'autre, la jeune femme avait grandement envie de corriger cette anomalie.

Le Shinigami, lui, refit son apparition un petit peu plus loin, quelques gouttes de transpiration sur son visage.

« — _Bakudo n°_63 : _**Sajo Sabaku**_. »

De grandes chaînes de lumières entourèrent celle qui voyait à travers l'obscurité. Immobile au milieu de ce sort de kidô qui se voulait classique, Lyrène annihila le tout, d'un simple mouvement de son arme, le sol lui-même s'affaissant sous ce geste.

« — Vous, les Cavaliers, disposez d'un pouvoir vraiment immense. Martela simplement le vieil homme, en plissant le regard. Dommage que vous ne vous en serviez pas pour défendre une juste cause.

— Ne sois pas ridicule. Lança son interlocutrice, dont la pression spirituelle faisait trembler les environs. Défendre le monde des humains n'est pas une juste cause. C'est une calamité, que je vais éradiquer.

— … Quel dommage, vraiment. Souffla le subordonné d'Honkyô Akane. Mais je vais tout faire pour vous arrêter.

— Tss. »

Une grande sphère pourpre se forma à la pointe de la faux, avant d'exploser, fusant immédiatement en direction du plus vieux membre de la Brigade d'Expédition. Une explosion s'en suivit, avant que la Cavalière du Destin ne relance une salve, réduisant le paysage déjà mort à un état encore plus délabré.

Le temps avançait encore. Mais maintenant, pour à qui offrait-il ses faveurs ?

« — _Offre l'espérance, __**Yochimu.**_ »

Derrière le voile de fumée, Lyrène voyait bien cet individu poser son sceptre avec fierté. Une énergie verte fluorescente s'en dégageait de plus en plus, après cette incantation de _« libération » _: le problème résidant dans le fait que l'arme en question n'avait aucunement changé d'apparence. Mais son intuition lui intimait clairement le fait que les armes aux mains de la Brigade d'Expédition ne fonctionnaient pas de la même façon que les Zanpakutô classiques du Seireitei, ni comme ceux divins de la Garde Royale.

Elle allait pouvoir le découvrir, de toute manière. La Cavalière fusa à toute allure sur son adversaire, qui ne parvenait vraisemblablement pas à suivre de ses yeux les mouvements ennemis.

« — _Toumaisa !_ »

Le vieux Shinigami s'évapora instantanément, sous les yeux surpris de la Cavalière, dont la faux se fracassa simplement sur son ancien emplacement. Ainsi, il avait agi de la même façon pour permettre au navire de prendre la fuite précédemment en évitant soigneusement les dangereuses lames d'Haikyaku. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs constata également rapidement un fait désagréable : un étrange cercle doré venait de se former sur le sol, et elle se trouvait au beau milieu de ce dernier.

« — _Raiutsuge._ »

Et puis … rien ? Juste un éclat de lumière, qui ne l'affecta pas outre-mesure. Lyrène se retourna rapidement, et découpa un rayon de lumière foudroyant, ressemblant fortement à un Raikohô au niveau supérieur, qui ne parvient aucunement à résister à l'immense pouvoir contenu à l'intérieur de l'arme de la Cavalière.

Shikidô, lui, finit par réapparaître, quelques mètres plus loin.

« — Je suis impressionné que tu sois capable de me repérer alors que mon Toumaisa me permettait une approche indétectable. Affirma lentement le vieil homme.

— Toute créature qui se déplace dans mes ténèbres peut-être repérée. Répondit simplement son interlocutrice. C'est le cas aussi pour tous ces hommes de bras que vous avez emmené …

— … Pardon ?

— Tu pensais que je n'allais rien remarquer ? Souffla froidement la subordonnée du Diable. Tous ces subordonnés que vous avez emmenés avec vous ne vont pas rester là indéfiniment, n'est-ce pas ? Le périmètre est bien encerclé. Dans quel but ?

— Mmh … »

Il fallait bien s'y attendre de la part d'une Cavalière du Diable. Ses capacités de perception ainsi que son analyse rapide de la situation impressionnaient réellement le Shinigami qu'elle affrontait. Mais ce dernier ne comptait pas baisser les armes sans même avoir essayé de venger l'affront fait à la Garde Royale.

Certes, les Cavaliers disposaient d'un pouvoir défiant l'imagination, certes la Déesse Sakae s'était éveillée et menaçait de plonger le monde dans une obscurité insondable, monde déjà vacillant par les mains du Diable …

Mais leur devoir restait le même. Leur devoir de protéger ce monde restait indemne. La Division Zéro n'avait pas pu les vaincre. Oui, mais elle agissait de façon totalement isolée. Cette fois-ci, ils ne seraient pas seuls à combattre.

« — Tu as raison, Cavalière. Murmura-t-il, en retour. Mais n'imagine pas que tout cela soit déjà joué. Vous avez davantage de pouvoir, mais nous y sommes préparés. »

Soudainement, Lyrène se stoppa dans tout mouvement. Paralysée ? Totalement paralysée ? Son regard se plissa vivement : oui, ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus, et ses bras tremblaient. Alors, ce cercle, duquel elle était sortie, paralysait à retardement ? Voilà qui pourrait être particulièrement dangereux dans un combat. Son énergie spirituelle naturelle ne l'avait pas non plus empêchée … cela signifie que quelque chose d'autre se jouait avec cette technique. Et cette pensée dérangea clairement la femme au long manteau noir.

« — Que m'as-tu fait ?

— Être toujours dans la confrontation ferme bien des portes. Martela Shikidô. Vos énergies repoussent ce qui leur semble nuisible, tout comme les anticorps des humains repousseraient des corps étrangers qui leur paraissent néfastes.

— Tu veux dire que ce cercle s'est calqué sur mon pouvoir pour me contaminer ?

— Qui sait ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en discuter davantage avec vous. Je suis là pour stopper toute cette folie ! »

Violemment, le Shinigami frappa le sol avec la base de son sceptre, trois fois de suite. Toute son aura verte gagna les environs, offrant une nuance de couleur par rapport aux ténèbres noires contenues dans la brume lugubre émanant de Lyrène.

_« — Bakudo n°100 : __**Michi Hanseisuru **_! »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : AGAINST DESTINY ITSELF**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Keishinteki : **Lame Spirituelle.

**Kankyû Shôsan : **Larmes d'Espoir.

**Sôsetsukon : **Fléau à deux branches.

**Yochimu : **Rêve Prophétique.

**Raiutsuge : **Orage de l'Oracle.

**Michi Hanseisuru : **Chemin de la Repentance.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Monsieur Algue : le combat final »**

_Dans l'épisode précédent, Kon le Roi des Bêtes a affronté Monsieur Algue … Et si nous revenions sur ce combat final ?_

**Monsieur Algue **(sourire éternel, sachez que peu importe ses propos, il sourit) : Aucun Bankai ne peut-être si petit. Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir. Les miracles ne se produisent qu'une fois.

_Kon le Roi des Bêtes apparaît juste devant lui, et place sa lame sous sa … « gorge » ?_

**Kon Le Roi des Bêtes : **Les miracles ne se produisent qu'une fois, hein ? Comment tu les appelles la deuxième fois ?

**Monsieur Algue **(sourit toujours) : Insolent.

_S'en suit une nouvelle bataille. Rappelons que Kon le Roi des Bêtes a sorti son Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Et on va dire que pour des raisons scénaristiques, que Monsieur Algue a libéré Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. _

**Monsieur Algue : **(sourit encore) : Si j'utilise mes mains, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi va deux fois plus vite … ! Je l'ai !

_Kon le Roi des Bêtes réussi à détruire Senbonzakura Kageyoshi alors qu'il était pris au piège. _

**Monsieur Algue **(continue toujours de sourire) **: **Je vois, tu aimes écraser la fierté des autres … _Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi._

**Kon le Roi des Bêtes : **Quoi … ?

_Hors-caméra :_

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **WTF ARRÊTEZ CES CONNERIES ! Et puis je croyais que « Kon le Roi des Bêtes » était cruel et tout ?! Pourquoi il me vole mes répliques ! Et depuis quand Monsieur Algue parle et se prend pour Byakuya ?! J'croyais qu'il fermait sa gueule ?

**Le Producteur : **Le Producteur fait ce qu'il veut en dépit du bon sens. Le Producteur tient à rappeler que « Kon le Roi des Bêtes » est un superbe et subtil jeu de mot.

_In-Caméra : _

_Kon le Roi des Bêtes est acculé. Après plusieurs échanges d'épées, il commence à ralentir. À tel point que les shunpô de Monsieur Algue le prennent facilement à défaut. _

**Monsieur Algue : **Tu arrives à tes limites … malgré tout ce que tu as pu accomplir … tu restes … une peluche …

**Kon le Roi des Bêtes : **Merde !

**Monsieur Algue : **_Hado n°4 : __**Byakurai**_**.**

_L'épaule du Roi des Bêtes a été transpercée. _

**Kon le Roi des Bêtes : **(Pensées) : Je ne pourrai sauver personne si je perds … ! Je dois sauver Chappy … ! Bouge … ! Bouge … ! Bouge mon corps … !

_Une explosion de coton survient alors que Monsieur Algue tranche la tête de Kon._

**Monsieur Algue : **J'irai exécuter Chappy moi-même.

_Hors-Caméra :_

**Kon : **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

**Rukia Kuchiki (sanglote) : **Chappy …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'est une blague ou quoi ? Genre c'est un bad ending dans cette connerie ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki (sourire en coin) : **Bien joué, je n'avais pas douté de toi. Rukia, pourquoi as-tu délibérément stoppé la preview alors que Monsieur Algue l'emportait ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez que Monsieur Algue allait tuer Chappy …

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je m'en fous, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Oh …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'suis plutôt partagé là. D'un côté, voir Kon gagner aurait été insupportable, mais là, voir cette mocheté l'emporter est encore pire.

**Byakuya Kuchiki (voix sombre) : **Cette « mocheté » dis-tu … ? Les miracles ne se produisent qu'une fois.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Les miracles ne se produisent qu'une fois, hein ? Tu les appelles comment la deuxième fois ?

_Byakuya et Ichigo sont tués par Genryûsai Yamamoto._

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Ça suffit, avortons ! Mon Ourson a perdu lors de la preview précédente ! Le prochain chapitre, _Against Destiny Itself, _sera bientôt publié !

**Akane Honkyô :** On pourrait parler un peu de nous quand même, non ? Après tout, nous sommes les stars du chapitre.

**Tekketsu Shiba : **Ouais. Ne suis-je pas le plus classe de la Brigade ?

**Akane Honkyô : **Tu plaisantes ? C'est moi ça !

**Shikidô Atsuji : **C'est moi !

**Ourson de la Brigade : **Sérieusement, j'vous jure. Des vrais gamins. Coupez.


	127. Against Destiny Itself

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__La Brigade d'Expédition apparaît finalement pour combattre les Cavaliers du Diable. Akane, Tekketsu et Shikidô affrontent ainsi respectivement Heisei, Haikyaku et Lyrène. Yamamoto, lui, est exhorté à rejoindre le Palais Royal en compagnie du Capitaine Rôshin pour y défier la Déesse Sakae, et l'empêcher de poser sa main malveillante sur le Roi … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXVII : AGAINST DESTINY ITSELF**_

**P**_alais du Roi des Esprits …_

Avant que la Brigade d'Expédition n'intervienne, une bataille violente s'engageait déjà dans les plus hauts cieux de la Soul Society. Urahara Kisuke, Isshin Kurosaki et Ishida Ryûken venaient tous les trois de se lancer à pleine puissance dans la bataille, contre une Déesse à la patience de moins en moins marquée. Néanmoins, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu troublée, par ces nouveaux pouvoirs, cette nouvelle détermination brûlante à travers les différentes énergies spirituelles.

Pourquoi s'entêter à défendre un monde en ruines ? Les yeux de Sakae se fermèrent, alors que la fumée déversée dans les alentours fut totalement balayée, par une grande et puissante épée. Lame argentée, deux lignes rouges-sang descendirent tout le long, jusqu'à la garde recourbée vers l'arrière, offrant un style plutôt ancien et occidental au sabre de Kisuke Urahara. Tout autour de l'épée, flottait une étrange lumière, atmosphère, rougeâtre et de bien mauvais augure.

« — _**Beniko Zenji**_. »

Isshin lança un regard plutôt tendu à son ami aux cheveux blonds. À vrai dire, il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir en direct le Bankai de Kisuke Urahara. Cela dit, lors de son long séjour à la Dixième Division, il en avait bien entendu parler. Même si à l'époque, Urahara et Yoruichi furent considérés comme des traîtres de haut rang. L'histoire a été bien cruelle avec certains, songeait d'ailleurs le père de Kurosaki Ichigo. Rejetés, noms souillés de disgrâce, ces deux-là offraient une lutte décisive et continuelle pour l'équilibre du monde …

« — Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san. Murmura lentement l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division. S'il vous plaît, ne restez pas trop proches de moi.

— Quoi … ?

— Comme celui de Yoruichi-san, mon Bankai n'est vraiment pas fait pour s'amuser ou s'entraider. Combattons ensembles, mais ne vous approchez pas de moi.

— … Entendu. »

Le concerné s'éloigna d'un petit saut sur le côté, passant juste devant un Ryûken totalement immobile, les yeux rivés vers la Divinité qu'ils affrontaient actuellement, et Isshin ne tarda pas à remarquer le gant suicidaire que son ami venait de porter à sa main. Dire quoi que ce soit au Quincy s'avérait inutile, Ryûken n'ignorait rien de son point de vue là-dessus.

Et probablement qu'à sa place, Isshin aurait fait exactement la même chose. Lui avait encore la chance d'avoir ses enfants encore en vie, et tous ne pouvaient pas prétendre accéder à ce luxe. Pour un père, perdre son fils représentait une douleur ignoble qu'il ne préférait même pas envisager. Tout autour de lui, les particules spirituelles se rassemblaient, le sol lui-même se désagrégeant de plus en plus, à ses pieds.

« — _Deux Shinigamis bannis, et un Quincy qui tentent de me barrer la route. _Murmura Sakae, les yeux légèrement masqués par sa mèche blanche. _Ceci est absurde._

— Peut-être bien. Affirma Urahara, en pointant son Zanpakutô dans sa direction. »

_Kisuke …_

Cela faisait fort longtemps, qu'il n'avait plus entendu cette voix. Ni même ressenti toute cette aura dangereuse autour de son propre corps, aura qui se répandit dans un secteur offrant une couleur rougeoyante annonciatrice de méfaits. L'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division ressentit clairement la présence d'une ombre, juste dans son dos. Son regard se tourna doucement dans sa direction, juste pour apercevoir une longue chevelure rouge cachant pratiquement tout son visage, hormis deux yeux jaunes luisants, transparaissant à travers ce rideau de mèches plutôt lugubre. Il s'agissait d'une femme, comme le Shikai lui-même le sous-entendait clairement, aucune surprise à ce niveau-là. En revanche, elle portait un long kimono blanc … à l'origine, probablement. Parce que de nombreuses tâches de sang salissaient le tissu, et continuèrent de couler le long du corps de cet esprit, qui agrippa finalement le bras du Shinigami, sous les yeux plutôt surpris des autres protagonistes, qui pouvaient clairement distinguer ce Bankai.

« — _Kisuke … tu m'as manquée …_

— Beniko-chan … tu sais que je ne peux pas te faire sortir n'importe quand. Répondit lentement le savant, sans se retourner, tandis que son Zanpakutô frottait doucement sa joue contre le bras de son propriétaire.

— _Parce que je suis trop … affective ? _Murmura la concernée, en esquissant un faible sourire à mi-chemin entre cruauté et amusement.

— On va dire ça. Rétorqua son interlocuteur. Maintenant, il y a plus important.

— _Je sais._ »

Il y avait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter devant une telle scène. Mais Isshin se garda de tout commentaire, alors que la dernière apparition vint littéralement disparaître, pour se fondre dans l'étrange brume rougeâtre entourant constamment Urahara sur un petit périmètre.

Ryûken, lui, ne dit pas un mot, tout comme son plus proche ami.

Enfin, Mayuri Kurotschi ne descendait pas de son perchoir imaginaire, et conservait un éternel sourire intéressé. S'il s'attendait à voir un tel spectacle … ! Voilà qui pourrait rendre ses possibles dernières heures plutôt intéressantes !

Il fallait simplement agir … !

Urahara fut le premier à se lancer à l'assaut, sous l'œil attentif de la déesse aux yeux rougeoyants. Le sabre se leva fort, et s'écrasa directement contre la lame de la Destruction : manqué, le Shinigami venait d'être stoppé illico-presto, sans que Sakae n'ait à reculer d'un seul centimètre. Mais le premier assaut n'allait pas rester aussi peu concluant : apparaissant au-dessus de son camarade, Isshin brandissait actuellement son épée au-dessus de sa tête, et fit abattre un jet de flammes qui, si la divinité avait bien retenu son pouvoir, la consommer lentement de l'intérieur. Sa main gauche se leva en réaction, et projeta une vague noire directement sur le rayon d'Isshin, ce dernier évitant ensuite les plus gros dégâts à l'aide d'un shunpô.

« — Ryûken ! À toi ! »

Placé plus en retrait, le Quincy chargeait actuellement une flèche d'une puissance redoutable. Tout autour de lui, les éléments s'affolaient. Le regard de Sakae traduisait d'ailleurs une certaine anxiété à l'égard de cet homme : les particules d'énergie très denses de la Dimension Royale, ses propres particules … se trouvaient absorbées par cet arc lumineux … ? Non, par ce gant. D'étranges inventions avaient vu le jour durant son sommeil, et Meikyû lui-même n'en n'avait visiblement pas forcément conscience puisque la mémoire de ce dernier ne lui donnait rien de plus.

Mais la déesse n'avait rien de naïve non plus. Une forte densité d'énergie explosa de manière circulaire tout autour d'elle, repoussant au loin Kisuke Urahara qui allait forcément tenter quelque chose, voire même qui l'avait déjà fait. Quelques instants après, une flèche surpuissante quitta immédiatement l'arc. Une flèche bien sombre, pour paraître naturelle, qui détruisait même l'espace qui se trouvait immédiatement en-dessous.

Isshin lança d'ailleurs un œil plus que surpris vis-à-vis de cette dernière. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle attaque provenant de son ami, un tel concentré de pouvoir en une seule flèche.

Ryûken, lui, affichait clairement sa détermination dans cet assaut, son simple regard suffisait à le démontrer.

Une main. Une main suffit à attraper la flèche, dont la pointe se stoppa juste devant le visage impassible de la déesse, provoquant un vent de stupeur parmi ses trois adversaires, le Quincy en premier lieu.

« — _Est-ce là … l'étendue de ton pouvoir … ?_ »

Le sol trembla alors que les grandes noires se déployèrent. Sakae s'envola instantanément en direction de ses adversaires, qui se placèrent tous en position défensive. La première cible de la déesse s'avérait être Kisuke Urahara. Considérait-elle que ce Shinigami représentait la plus grande menace pour elle ? Fort possible, mésestimer les qualités intellectuelles de cet homme pourrait lui causer des désagréments dont elle préférerait éviter soigneusement les effets. L'épée noire explosa une grande partie du secteur, tout autour de cet étrange énergumène.

Mais celui-ci avait réussi à s'en sortir, malgré les traces de sang présentes sur son corps … Et justement, ces blessures alertèrent immédiatement la déesse aux ailes noires. Le sang coulait … mais se trouvait immédiatement happé par l'étrange buée rougeâtre qui demeurait constante, autour du Shinigami. Aucune goutte ne tomba ainsi en dehors de cette zone, sans compter le fait que, comme avec Ishida Ryûken, des particules noires de son pouvoir entraient également, et parurent absorbées. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« — Ne soyez pas si surprise. Lança l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division, en soulevant son épée, au-dessus de sa tête. Ma princesse aime les bains de sang, malheureusement. Et … vous ne vous donnez pas vraiment à fond dans toute cette histoire. Vous économisez-vous pour le moment où vous ouvrirez cette porte … ? Parce que nous savons bien que notre pouvoir ne suffit pas pour éliminer … une divinité. Autant retourner le vôtre contre vous … _Nagekai_. »

L'aura rougeoyante autour de Kisuke Urahara tournoya violemment, vers la pointe de son épée, que lui-même orientait en direction de la déesse. Et immédiatement, un gigantesque rayon d'un rouge sang explosa pour fuser directement vers Sakae, à une allure tout ce qu'il y avait de plus soutenue. Passé le moment de petite surprise, la déesse se préparait à contre-attaquer, son aura malfaisante gagnant encore davantage en intensité, lorsqu'une vague de chaleur vint dans sa direction, par le bas, ainsi qu'une pluie de grandes flèches sombres, par le haut. Ryûken et Isshin semblaient vouloir lui obstruer toute échappatoire. Cela dit, elle n'en n'avait pas besoin.

« — _Saido Seiki no Yami : __**Kuryomu.**_ »

La deuxième ère des ténèbres frappa violemment, en direction de la dernière attaque employée par Kisuke Urahara, détruisant absolument tout sur son passage. Le blond avait déjà pu voir que cette technique, lancée par Meikyû, suffisait à annihiler le Tenchi Kaijin du Capitaine-Commandant, mais ici, cela allait au-delà encore du pouvoir déclenché par les soins de Meikyû. La masse noire extrêmement importante fonça à toute allure sur le savant fou, provoquant une énième explosion titanesque, qui détruisit ce qu'il restait des environs, ne laissant que la porte menant au Roi, libre.

« — Tiens, s'enquit soudainement Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Il semblerait que cette Porte flotte littéralement dans le vide, voilà qui est intéressant ! La chambre du Roi se trouverait donc dans une autre dimension ? »

Quant aux assauts simultanés des deux autres, la déesse utilisa littéralement une aura surpuissante autour d'elle, qu'elle finit par relâcher en déployant ses ailes, action suffisante pour dévier la trajectoire d'une grande partie des flèches de Ryûken, et désagréger la vague de chaleur de son ami.

« — Elle se fout carrément de nous, là. Déplora Isshin, en s'élançant de nouveau en direction de Sakae, afin de l'avoir par derrière. »

Mais là encore, elle semblait tout bonnement inaccessible : à peine Isshin eu-t-il le temps de lever son épée, qu'un filet de sang coulait depuis son flanc, avant d'exploser littéralement. À la seconde suivante, le Shinigami fut également violemment projeté en direction du sol.

Néanmoins, ces individus ne renonçaient vraiment pas. Le reflet de la déesse se dessina sur les verres des lunettes de Ryûken, qui ne tarda pas à se lancer dans un nouvel assaut.

« — _Light Regen._ »

Une nouvelle nuée de flèches frappa, avec seulement quelques mètres les séparant de la cible. Cette fois-ci, les dévier uniquement par l'aura ne suffirait très certainement pas. L'épée ténébreuse, _« Kaimetsu » _se plaça en opposition, tandis que les projectiles lancés par Ryûken s'y heurtèrent avec une violence surprenante, faisant complètement vibrer l'atmosphère aux alentours. Cette salve de flèches se trouvait être plus puissante encore que la précédente. Les yeux de Sakae se plissèrent : cet humain absorbait constamment l'énergie environnante, quand bien même s'agissait-elle de celle appartenant à une entité supérieure ? Un corps, une âme d'un simple mortel de cette nature ne pourrait pas le supporter encore longtemps.

« — _Es-tu en train de te suicider ? _Marmonna-t-elle, tandis que la pluie de flèches ne cessait pas. _Tu vas mourir._

— Quelle importance ? Siffla en retour Ryûken, d'un air peu amical. Ce monde va mourir si je ne le fais pas.

— _Tu considères ta position bien trop élevée par rapport au sort du monde. »_

L'épée reprit davantage de place dans cet échange, et la lumière ténébreuse s'échappa doucement du sabre, repoussant vers l'arrière les flèches d'un Ryûken visiblement en souffrance. Les traits tirés de son visage, les dents serrées, les gouttes de transpiration qui se multipliaient … actuellement, le Quincy se surmenait totalement. À en juger par l'incroyable dose d'énergie qu'il continuait d'emmagasiner, de façon constante.

Isshin chercha à remonter la pente, après avoir été sonné, en constatant que le _Licht Regen _de son ami continuait de se renforcer, constamment, par un nombre de flèches incalculables à l'œil nu. Et pourtant … pourtant cette divinité prenait toujours plus le dessus.

_Ivan Torrent — Supernova_

« — Ne m'oubliez pas. Tonna soudainement la voix de Kisuke Urahara. »

Sakae lança immédiatement un vif regard dans son dos, plus loin. Cet homme était encore debout ? Comment ? La deuxième ère des ténèbres l'avait frappé, probablement pas directement … mais les blessures étaient assez graves pour que cela puisse s'avérer fatal … et au vu du corps totalement ensanglanté de Kisuke Urahara … il ne devrait même pas être capable de se redresser sans assistance. Pourtant, encore une fois, pas une goutte de sang ne quittait cette sphère rouge … et la déesse savait pertinemment ce qui pouvait l'attendre, après la première démonstration de force, bien qu'avortée par ses soins, tout à l'heure …

« — Beniko-chan … est un Zanpakutô qui se nourrit du sang. Affirma lentement le Shinigami. Et uniquement du mien. Elle puise toute … son énergie à travers moi. En ce sens-là, elle me maintient en vie … quoi que mon corps subisse. »

L'adversaire, toujours secouée par les multiples flèches de Ryûken, qui continuaient d'ailleurs d'augmenter en nombre et en intensité, écarquilla très légèrement le regard. Alors … lui aussi … ? Le sang coulant de la bouche du scientifique fut immédiatement absorbée par le rideau de lumière ensanglanté qui l'entourait. Et à l'intérieur de celui-ci, Sakae pouvait ressentir une dose de pouvoir absolument phénoménale. Comment cet homme pouvait-il pour la contrôler ?

« — Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, n'est-ce pas … ? Murmura l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division, en titubant vers celle qui convoitait le Trône. Je ne suis en train de marcher que par la volonté de mon Bankai. Mais je me relèverai encore autant de fois qu'il le faudra … j'ai rencontré des gens, qui me le répéteraient inlassablement … alors … Déesse Sakae. Je suis … désolé pour vous, mais votre chemin s'arrêtera ici.

— _Tu présumes rapidement. _Répondit lentement l'intéressée, qui connut un mouvement de recul plutôt important, à cause des flèches de Ryûken. _Le destin de ce monde est déjà scellé._ »

Celui-ci commençait à connaître une sérieuse dose de fatigue également, sa respiration étant de plus en plus saccadée. Cette situation ne pouvait néanmoins continuer. Urahara voulait en finir. Il fallait en finir avec elle, et prier pour que les autres ennemis soient vaincus … parce qu'à ce rythme-là, ils ne pourront pas assister à cette dernière bataille … !

_Yoruichi-san …_

_Je ne sais pas où est-ce que tu te trouves. Mais si tu étais là, maintenant, je suis sûr que tu me hurlerais dessus pour des actes que tu trouverais lâches. Mais comprends-moi, ne me juge pas … je suis en train … de faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire lorsque j'étais encore un simple enfant. Je suis … en train de donner ma vie pour une juste cause ! Si par bonheur, la Soul Society tenait encore bon, et survivait à cette horreur, alors peut-être mon nom figurerait-il aux côtés des grandes personnes de notre temps ?_

« — Déesse, nous sommes prêts à affronter le destin lui-même, il faudrait que vous vous en rendiez compte ! _Kôha Shinku _! »

Le scientifique venait de lever son épée en direction son adversaire. Et immédiatement, une terrible lueur rougeoyante explosa dans tous les environs, annihilant pratiquement par son onde de choc absolument tout ce qu'il restait du Palais Royal … sauf la grande porte. Les flèches de Ryûken, le Quincy lui-même, furent balayés au même instant, tout comme Isshin qui ne put strictement rien faire de plus qu'être soufflé par l'onde de choc.

Une grande lueur de surprise traversa largement le visage de Sakae. Cet humain … venait de déclencher un pouvoir digne d'un membre de la Garde Royale … ? Les yeux de Kisuke Urahara se fermèrent, au même instant. Jamais, il n'avait employé une telle dose de pouvoir. Jamais il n'avait lancé cette technique à un tel degré de pouvoir. Alors s'il échouait là … L'éclat écarlate explosa dans l'horizon, illuminant un petit point dans un monde obscur.

Au même instant, Yamamoto Genryûsai et Rikuchi Rôshin avaient décidé de fuser ensemble pour arrêter la Déesse Sakae. Les deux plus puissants Shinigamis respectivement du Seireitei et du Reiôkyu se stoppèrent d'un mouvement commun devant ce déferlement céleste de pouvoir.

« — Est-ce que c'est … Urahara Kisuke ?! Grommela la voix de Genryûsai.

— Il semblerait. Lâcha son homologue, visiblement moins surpris que Yamamoto lui-même. »

Plus bas, Heisei venait de se trouver au beau milieu d'un cercle bleuté dont elle ne saisissait pas le fonctionnement. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Immédiatement, des lianes lumineuses vinrent saisir ses poignets, sans que sa lumière ne puisse aucunement les repousser. Akane Honkyô se trouvait pile en face d'elle, son épée se plantant sur le sol, en même temps que ses paupières ne se ferment.

« — Qu'essaies-tu de me faire ? Lâcha simplement la Cavalière aux cheveux blancs.

— Tu vas vite t'en rendre compte. »

Une petite colonne étincelante se forma, tandis qu'une sensation tout à fait nouvelle et difficilement descriptible plongea la prisonnière dans un univers composé de bleu. Une illusion ? Le Reiôkyu avait totalement disparu. Le paysage venait de se modifier graduellement, il n'y avait plus rien aux alentours.

« — Ce n'est pas une illusion. Martela soudainement la voix de son opposante, qui apparut dans un éclat lumineux, juste en face d'elle. Tu mourras réellement si je te tue. »

Difficile de croire une inconnue sur parole, surtout lorsque ladite inconnue affirmait quelques secondes auparavant ne pas vouloir dire un mot sur ses stratégies. Mais l'instinct de la Cavalière lui dictait de toute façon la plus grande prudence actuellement. Lors de ses précédents combats, que ce soit face à Taikai Meirô ou Kyôraku Shunsui, la négligence avait bien failli causer sa perte.

Akane se posta en face de son adversaire, saisissant son sabre à deux mains, légèrement sur le côté, s'apprêtant visiblement à l'enfoncer directement dans la tête de son ennemie. Ladite ennemie avait d'ailleurs un peu de mal à comprendre : son énergie spirituelle ne fonctionnait pas … ? Que se passait-il … ? Non, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas … il y avait encore autre chose.

Elle le voyait arriver, ce coup qui menaçait d'atteindre directement son visage …

_« — _Ne sois pas si arrogante … »

L'épée d'Akane frappa directement le front de cette femme. Mais la lame, elle, ne passa pas la chair … ? Un éclat bleuté symbolisait bien le fait que l'impact avait eu lieu. La Shinigami aux cheveux argentés se trouvait dans un embarras plutôt inattendu … Théoriquement, sa dernière technique servait à enchaîner l'âme même de l'adversaire, pour l'abattre.

Même si à la Soul Society, comme son nom l'indique, les âmes et les corps ne font qu'un, il y a encore un élément fondamental qui devait entrer en ligne de mire : le fonctionnement même de l'âme. Toutes les âmes de la Soul Society ne sont pas supposées pouvoir utiliser des vrais pouvoirs spirituels. Et Keishinteki, le Zanpakutô de la Brigadière, visait cette source même du pouvoir. Séparer la source du pouvoir du corps, détruire cette source … rendait inoffensif n'importe quel adversaire.

Mais dans le cas présent, cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Akane plissa son regard. Tenter d'enfoncer sa lame avec plus d'énergie ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Il valait mieux prendre un peu plus de précaution … mais pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas fonctionné ? La Shinigami effectua un simple saut vers l'arrière, tout en reprenant son sabre à deux mains, attentive aux futures explications de sa cible.

Le monde de celle-ci retrouva d'ailleurs une allure bien normale, à son plus grand soulagement.

« — Je préfère cet endroit. Affirma-t-elle simplement.

— … Qu'as-tu fait ?

— Cela fait un moment que je me suis rendu compte que ton Zanpakutô ne s'attaque pas à mon corps. S'il ne s'attaque pas à moi physiquement, il n'y a plus beaucoup de possibilité. J'ai perdu une partie de ma pureté.

— … Comment ça ? Cette phrase n'a pas le moindre sens. Lança son interlocutrice, en haussant négligemment son interlocutrice.

— Tu ne comprendrais pas aussi simplement. Lance-moi les mêmes attaques que depuis tout à l'heure, tu verras. Je ne vais pas bouger. »

… Une provocation ? Un piège ? En toute honnêteté, Akane préférerait ne pas tenter le diable et chercher une autre solution. Cela dit, il y avait là une occasion plus qu'importante de gagner au moins quelques informations sur les pouvoirs de cette femme, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir les cacher de toute manière. Nonchalance naturelle qui pourrait d'ailleurs lui causer bien des torts à l'avenir … ! Quelques gouttes de sueurs accompagnèrent un mouvement plus brutal de la Shinigami, qui s'élança en direction de son adversaire.

« — Puisque tu insistes ! »

L'épée s'entoura d'un bleu important, avant qu'elle n'arrive directement sur le bras d'Heisei. Au grand étonnement de son adversaire, celle-ci n'esquissait pas l'ombre d'un geste préventif, pas la moindre tentative de défense. Et comme d'ordinaire, la lame spirituelle traversa le corps de son ennemie … sans que celle-ci n'en souffre. En revanche, une lueur bleuté finit par apparaître, exactement comme il y avait quelques secondes, donnant presque l'impression d'arriver sur un blocage, un obstacle. Par réflexe, et craignant des représailles, la Shinigami utilisa son shunpô pour se poser un petit peu plus loin, toujours aussi dans le flou concernant les événements qu'elle venait de subir.

Heisei marcha doucement dans sa direction, un air plus sérieux sur son visage.

« — Durant mes nombreux siècles d'exercice, j'ai purifié un nombre très important d'âmes. Annonça doucement la Cavalière. Une fois les parties souillées anéanties, je conserve en moi l'éclat de pureté de chaque âme, que je réutilise à volonté. Elles font partie de moi.

— Hein ? L'éclat de pureté ?

— Toutes les âmes sont pures à l'origine. Elles se souillent petit à petit. Je peux utiliser ces éclats de pureté pour me protéger, augmenter ma force de frappe. En revanche, une utilisation de ces éclats est définitive. Je ne peux pas les récupérer. Tu viens d'annihiler les fragments de deux âmes pour l'éternité.

— Est-ce que je dois me sentir attristée ou … »

Akane ne termina simplement pas sa phrase. Trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse le noter, la femme aux yeux translucides posa son index sous son menton, relevant le visage de la Shinigami, croisant ainsi leurs regards, presque tétanisé en ce qui concernait la petite fille du Capitaine Honkyô.

« — Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Murmura lentement la Cavalière. Je m'emparerai de ton éclat de pureté en dédommagement. »

Plus haut dans les cieux, Tekketsu lança un regard plutôt anxieux vis-à-vis de la situation. Évidemment, affronter un Cavalier du Diable seul offrait difficilement d'autres issues. Et l'énorme choc de lumière provoqué, des kilomètres au-dessus de sa tête, n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses.

_Il fallait appliquer le plan … _

« — Tu me sembles bien inquiet. »

La voix du Cavalier Haikyaku ramena le Shinigami à la réalité. Ce dernier lui plantait son regard rougeoyant et son aura monstrueuse continuait de faire frémir les environs. Tekketsu évita d'ailleurs rapidement une épée que le subordonné du Diable venait littéralement de lui lancer, d'un rapide pas sur le côté.

« — Ah, t'as récupéré de ta petite léthargie ?

— Ton flingue a ralenti la circulation des particules spirituelles dans mon corps. Donc logiquement, j'ai été plutôt neutralisé, pendant un court instant.

— Et tu t'en es quand même sorti, c'est là où tu veux en venir ? D'ailleurs, comment c'est possible ?

— Même si tes attaques visent l'essence de mon pouvoir, elles restent elles-mêmes des énergies spirituelles que je peux écraser.

— … Ok, je vois le truc.

— On a assez trainé. »

Impossible de le suivre convenablement du regard. Le Shinigami souleva soudainement son Zanpakutô sur sa droite, mais le sang coula tout de même, au niveau de son épaule. Il ne fallait pas se concentrer sur cette douleur ressentie, et plutôt chercher à anticiper le prochain mouvement de son adversaire. Le Pistolet-Mitrailleur tira une nouvelle salve de lumière, le tout étant directement bloqué par le bouclier de la cible, ce dernier se situant à quelques mètres seulement de Tekketsu. Le subordonné du Diable esquissa un petit sourire devant l'échec de son adversaire. Lui-même, en revanche, n'allait pas échouer.

« — _Sensâki._ »

Une immense lame de plusieurs dizaine de mètres s'éleva, et frappa aussi rapidement que violemment. Le shunpô utilisé rapidement, pur échapper à l'attaque ennemie, de justesse seulement. Pas suffisant, pour échapper réellement au Cavalier, qui attrapa en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, le visage du Shinigami, pour faire littéralement exploser une dose importante d'énergie. Fumant, Tekketsu se stabilisa plus loin, des traces importantes de sang coulant depuis un visage bien courroucé.

« — T'es un putain d'enfoiré … Lâcha-t-il, en s'essuyant doucement le visage.

— Oh, excuse-moi. Je suis vil de t'attaquer sans que tu puisses me voir. Dois-je ralentir la cadence ? »

Cette fois-ci, le Capitaine Shiba frappa avant : son épée s'abattit violemment contre celle du Cavalier, qui bloqua l'assaut sans souffrance particulière, de quoi d'ailleurs plutôt piquer au vif son adversaire.

« — Vérifions ce qu'il se passe lorsque ton sabre se brise. »

Une lumière rouge explosa brutalement de l'épée d'Haikyaku, illuminant rapidement les environs, avant que d'un geste sec, le Cavalier de la Guerre ne fasse abattre son épée. Un fracas violent se fit entendre, en même temps que de nombreuses miettes de métal ne tombent en direction du sol : le Zanpakutô de Tekketsu venait d'être totalement éparpillé par son adversaire, au regard plus que satisfait par la situation, tandis que l'autre conservait toujours ses lunettes de soleil, dissimulant ainsi son regard. Le Shinigami souleva encore son arme restante … qui se modifia instantanément en une lame classique, exactement comme celle qui venait d'être détruite.

« — Regarde ce qu'il se passe. Lança le propriétaire. »

La distance séparant le visage d'Haikyaku de l'épée se comptait en centimètres. Malgré cela, de sa main libre, il avait su bloquer une avancée trop dangereuse, sous l'œil plutôt surpris de son adversaire, qui recula alors sensiblement, avant de soulever sa main gauche, faisant de nouveau apparaître une arme à feu, mais un simple révolver cette fois-ci, sous le regard intéressé du Cavalier de la Guerre.

« — Tu as fait revenir une arme alors que j'ai brisé ton _« vrai Zanpakutô » _? C'est moi ou tu m'aurais menti ?

— Je ne t'ai pas menti. Affirma sans détour le responsable des opérations militaires de la Brigade. Juste que je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité.

— Raccourci bien rapide, mon ami. Déclara son adversaire, en faisant de nouveau apparaître une seconde lame dans sa main. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Shiba Tekketsu. Mais je commence à trouver le temps long. Et à partir de là, ma patience finit par tomber. Alors … tu m'excuseras, mais je vais te tuer sur-le-champ. »

À des kilomètres en-dessous, l'impact n'était pas passé inaperçu non plus. Shikidô, qui affrontait Lyrène, le remarqua bien assez tôt, sans pour autant stopper ses projets rapides de vaincre la Cavalière du Destin. Et pour cela, il venait d'employer un Bakudo plutôt puissant : le Michei Hanseisuru, centième sur la liste officielle des sorts.

La cible, elle, se trouvait actuellement paralysée, suite à l'assaut précédent du Nécromancien. Pour autant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'agir. Si ce vieil homme s'imaginait qu'elle se trouvait actuellement très exposée, alors il le paierait de sa vie. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la formation d'un quadrilatère autour d'elle, assez large, rectangulaire, au milieu duquel elle se tenait, aux mouvements toujours entravés. Une lumière blanche explosa et chercha directement à pénétrer à l'intérieur du corps de la Cavalière, son regard bicolore s'élargit, un court instant. Cette étrange lumière se mêlait actuellement avec son énergie …

« — Tu … es en train … de rendre mon énergie positive … ? Martela la Cavalière, d'une voix plus sombre que jamais.

— Bien vu. Rétorqua simplement son interlocuteur. Jadis, ce sort de kidô fut testé pour purifier les Hollows. Aucun n'ont réussi à survivre, car le passage d'un état positif à négatif aussi brutal entraîne irrémédiablement la mort d'une âme.

— … Je vois. Vociféra avec une haine insondable, la subordonnée du Diable. Tu vas regretter comme jamais … cette humiliation. »

_Two Steps From Hell — Black Blade_

Tout autour de ce champ de bataille, la présence de la brume noire s'intensifia, sous l'œil plutôt inquiet de Shikidô. Que se passait-il ? La terre trembla de plus en plus, l'énergie spirituelle écrasante de la Cavalière faisant finalement craqueler le sort de kidô lui-même ? Le membre de la Brigade d'Expédition nota rapidement cette concentration massive d'énergie ténébreuse, qui lui barrait en plus les possibilités de fuite, du moins physiques. Toute cette concentration sombre, comme un nuage orageux à basse altitude, se posa directement sur le kidô du Shinigami, dont les pupilles s'élargirent vivement. Où est-ce que cette femme trouvait-elle donc une telle haine pour la lumière simple ?

L'aversion donna finalement une sombre explosion, et instantanément, toute cette vague de ténèbres offrit un tourbillon lugubre, duquel Lyrène jaillit pour attraper la tête d'un vieil homme qui n'avait pas vu le mouvement arriver. Très violemment, elle le projeta droit sur le sol, en même temps qu'une certaine dose d'obscurité ne vienne l'écraser sous une pression intense, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au dénommé Shikidô Atsuji.

Violemment, la Cavalière écrasa son visage de ses bottes, avant de soulever sa faux, prête à décapiter avec une sauvagerie bestiale le Shinigami. Mais le Toumaisen fut de nouveau utilisé, le Shinigami disparaissant.

« — Mais pas très loin. Souffla-t-elle. _Meikushô._ »

Une grande cage se forma de nouveau, entourant un secteur. Là-dedans se trouvait théoriquement Shikidô, dissimulé et traversant la matière à l'aide de son kidô. Le Shinigami ne comprenait pas bien là où son ennemie voulait en venir : cette cage ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter, il pouvait passer à travers les barreaux, qui formaient eux-mêmes une matière …

Néanmoins, la voix de la femme au manteau noir ne tarda pas à retentir, de nouveau.

« — _Meikushô Nisôme : Mikoryoku._ »

La deuxième partie de la cage. Ses effets ne tardèrent pas à changer : soudainement, le vieil homme connut plus de mal à se mouvoir. Et ce simple constat pouvait s'avérer dramatique lorsque l'on affrontait un adversaire d'une puissance aussi élevée.

« — Qu'est-ce que cela fait … de ne plus pouvoir bouger … ? »

La main gauche de Lyrène s'ouvrit alors. Désormais atteint par une technique, le Shinigami redevint visible, même si elle, ne l'avait jamais vraiment perdu des yeux. Une multitude petits pieux ténébreux jaillirent de ladite main, et passèrent tous les barreaux, pour déverser du sang. Incapable de se mouvoir, Shikidô devait déjà trouver une solution rapide afin de se sortir d'un traquenard qui pourrait s'avérer fatal. Il fallait qu'il puisse contrôler son énergie …

Du sang s'écoula, alors que les premiers membres du vieil homme ne se soient atteints par l'assaut de la Cavalière. Mais les pieux continuaient de pleuvoir dans sa direction, et il n'y avait rien qui semblait pouvoir arrêter ce déchaînement de pouvoir.

« — _Meikushô Dankai : Densen._ »

Comme lors de l'affrontement ayant coûté la vie à Netsujô Kakusu, la grande cage ténébreuse se forma, emprisonnant encore davantage le brigadier. Celui-ci ne perdait pas la face, malgré maintenant un air devenu totalement irrespirable : l'obscurité profonde des alentours menaçait clairement de s'abattre dans sa direction, et rampait dorénavant telle des ombres avides de lumière à dévorer, maigre lumière représentée par le vieil homme.

« — C'est maintenant … prêt ! Clama soudainement Shikidô.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Notre plan … entre en marche, maintenant … ! Vous tous … libérez le kidô interdit ! »

Placés tous à une distance respectable des belligérants, de nombreux membres de la Brigade d'Expédition, tous voilés de blanc jusqu'à la tête, levèrent d'étranges bâtons en direction des cieux obscurs, comme s'ils allaient le modifier.

« — Cavalière du Destin, voici le corps des Nécromanciens … celui qui va nous permettre de l'emporter … ! »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE LAST RIGHT LINE**_

**Signification des noms : **

**Beniko Zenji **: Princesse Écarlate Sanguinaire.

**Nagekai : **Plainte funèbre.

**Kôha Shinku : **Éclat de la Reine Pourpre.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Pour son indifférence envers la mort de Chappy, Kuchiki Byakuya est condamné à combattre des coqs. »**

**Chambre des 46 : **… Ainsi, Capitaine de la Sixième Division, vous êtes condamné à combattre des coqs ayant envahi le Rukongai, district 50 ! Il n'y a pas d'appel possible à cette décision ! Vous reprendrez vos fonctions de Capitaine sitôt la bataille achevée … si vous en ressortez vivant.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je vois. C'est une mission facile.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Nii-sama …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'espère que les coqs vont gagner.

**Lille Barro : **Tu n'as pas la moindre chance.

**Chambre des 46 : **N'oubliez pas : vous devez les éliminer sans utiliser votre Zanpakutô, ni votre Kidô.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Entendu.

_Plus tard … vers le Rukongai …_

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Je suis désolée, Nii-sama … c'est à cause de Chappy que tout cela se produit …

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Ne t'en fais pas. J'avais justement besoin d'éliminer un petit peu tous ces adversaires.

**Renji Abarai : **Capitaine ! Comment vous allez les battre ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Que dis-tu ? Ta question est stupide, ce sont de stupides animaux.

**Renji Abarai : **Mais … regardez !

_Une centaine de coqs sont en train d'envahir les rues du Rukongai, et ont déjà remplacé les habitants des lieux, se prélassent. L'un d'eux s'avance d'ailleurs vers Byakuya : son corps rempli de cicatrices ainsi que son cache-œil montre qu'il est le chef. _

**Le chef des Coqs (voix très aigu) : **Que crois-tu faire, misérable Shinigami ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **…

**Renji Abarai : **…

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **… Je vois. Rukia, Renji, il y a énormément de ces animaux ici. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps.

_Un shunpô amène le noble directement face au chef des coqs : Byakuya tente alors d'attraper la tête de l'animal … qui disparaît également sous les yeux tétanisés des Shinigamis._

**Le chef des coqs : **Tu appelles ça un shunpô ?! C'est vraiment la honte ! Et les gars ! On a un suicidaire !

**Le coq doré : **Cool, on va se régaler !

**Le coq rouge : **Brûle ton destin, Byakuya Kuchiki !

**Le coq bleu : **J'aime Kanashimi et tu l'as tuée. Tu vas périr, sache-le.

**Le coq noir : **Dois-je combattre l'humanité à tes côtés, ou l'aider à te vaincre ? Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas à choisir … Je vous éliminerai tous les deux.

**Le coq multicolore : **Hé j'suis multicolore ah ouais. Truc de ouf.

**Le chef des Coqs : **Allez les poulets, c'est pas le moment de rester sur place ! Tuons ces Shinigamis !

**Tous les coqs : **OUI CHEF !

_Une déferlante de coqs fond sur les trois Shinigamis qui commencent à prendre peur. Byakuya ferme doucement les yeux, devant cette arrivée._

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Rukia, Renji. Je vous confie Senbonzakura.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **P-Pardon ? Renji, prends Senbonzakura !

**Renji Abarai : **Pourquoi moi ?!

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Cependant, vous allez devoir me laisser vos Zanpakutô. Je ne vais pas combattre avec _« mon Zanpakutô » _

**Rukia Kuchiki (yeux brillants) : **C'est si habile de votre part ! Tenez !

_Peu avant l'arrivée de cette vague de d'animaux en furie, Byakuya plante donc Zabimaru et Sode no Shirayuki dans le sol. Rukia et Renji ont fui assez loin, pour observer la scène. Soudainement, Byakuya s'empare de Zabimaru._

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **_Hurle, __**Zabimaru **_!

**Renji Abarai (choqué et bouche grande ouverte) : **QUOOOOI ?!

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Nii-sama est incroyable !

_Le Shikai s'active en effet. La lame s'allonge et balaie le coq rouge. Cependant, voilà la lame stoppée par le coq bleu._

**Le coq bleu : **C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Et tu penses être un meilleur personnage que Kanashimi-sama ?

_Zabimaru est brisé immédiatement. La vague de coqs continue._

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **_Higa Zekkô_ !

_La lame brisée se reforme et tue le coq bleu. Néanmoins, les centaines d'autres sont désormais tout proches du noble ! Celui-ci jette Zabimaru, pour prendre l'autre épée._

**Byakuya Kuchiki (tout en faisant la pose nécessaire) : **_Danse, __**Sode no Shirayuki **_!

_Les coqs ne semblent pas surpris et continuent leur route. Un fin sourire étire le visage du Capitaine. _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Les idiots. _Some no Mai : __**Tsukishiro **_!

_Le grand cercle blanc congèle toutes les victimes. D'autres arrivent et réussissent à fondre sur Byakuya. Le noble est blessé ! Mais il parvient à s'en sortir grâce à un shunpô, et se trouve maintenant à quelques mètres plus loin. _

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Vous ne pouvez plus m'échapper. _Tsugi no Mai : __**Hakuren **_!

_La vague de neige congèle tous les coqs. Tous, sauf un : le chef des coqs. Celui-ci affiche une mine grave et passablement énervée._

**Le chef des coqs (apparaît juste dans le dos du Capitaine) : **Tu vas payer cher pour ça.

_Un coup de bec découpe le bras gauche de Byakuya, sous les yeux horrifiés des autres Shinigamis._

**Rukia Kuchiki : **NII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Renji Abarai (paniqué) **Chut, Rukia ! Le coq va s'intéresser à nous après et j'suis complètement désarmé !

_Le coq ne tarde pas à enchaîner un Byakuya totalement dépassé par les shunpô de son ennemi. Le noble n'a plus de bras, Sode no Shirayuki est sur le sol. Rukia ne pouvait pas laisser une telle scène se produire ! Le coq arrive droit sur son grand-frère adoptif …_

**Le chef des coqs : **C'était facile.

_Les dents de Byakuya se renferment autour du cou de l'animal ! Celui-ci est totalement surpris de cette manœuvre mais parvient à esquiver grâce à un shunpô._

**Le chef des coqs : **Surprenant, je ne pensais pas que tu effectuerais un tel geste.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je commence à avoir faim. Ne me sous-estime pas.

_Le combat fut rude et finalement … le coq en sort victorieux, dans une mare de sang épouvantable. Il décide ensuite d'aller dévorer Renji Abarai mais épargne Rukia Kuchiki qui prend la fuite, seule … _

**Shirosaki Ogichi : **Putain ! Hé Zangetsu ! J'ai fait un rêve trop chelou !

**Zangetsu : **Tu as imaginé qu'Ishida Uryû était une fille ? Non, moi aussi j'ai déjà fait ce cauchemar. Je crois qu'il va se réaliser dans le prochain chapitre : _The Last Right Line. _


	128. The Last Right Line

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Dans un combat inégal à trois contre un, où la déesse Sakae prend pourtant la mesure de ses adversaires, Urahara Kisuke finit par libérer un pouvoir fort surprenant, et ravage tous les environs du Palais. _

_Pendant ce temps, la bataille entre la Brigade d'Expédition et les Cavaliers du Diable continue et tourne en faveur de ces derniers, jusqu'à ce que la stratégie des derniers venus ne soit révélée, du moins en partie, reposant sur le corps des Nécromanciens …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXVIII : THE LAST RIGHT LINE**_

**L**e corps des Nécromanciens. Expertisés dans les sorts de kidô, ils existaient déjà au Seireitei, mais avait finalement baissé de son importance au cours du dernier siècle. En revanche, parmi la Brigade d'Expédition, il demeurait toujours aussi important. Usant des sorts interdits par le monde d'en bas, car jugés dangereux et difficiles à maîtriser. Certains de ses sorts appartenaient même à une catégorie supérieure. Une catégorie si difficile à appliquer, qu'un seul Shinigami ne suffisait pas à utiliser. Pour faire face aux Cavaliers du Diable, ces entités toutes-puissantes, il fallait être capable d'user de tels sorts.

« — QUOI ?! Comment ça se fait que je ne suis pas dedans alors que je suis le bras-droit de Shikidô-senpai ?

— Tu étais occupé.

— À aider le Capitaine Kaneko pour soigner un Capitaine du Gotei 13, je suis au courant, j'y étais. Sauf que c'était autrement moins important, tu crois pas ?

— Tu as tort de croire que le sort du Capitaine Kyôraku est sans importance.

— Écoute, Fuyuki. Fais demi-tour, je vais rejoindre mon boss.

— Non.

— Déconne pas ! »

Un jeune homme immature. Voilà comment Arkadi Kitsyne pourrait être décrit. Des écouteurs pendant autour de son cou, un visage d'un blanc polaire, une chevelure blonde et courte, coiffée quasiment en crête, du gel permettant de maintenir ceci relativement droit. Son regard noisette ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire, et traduisait une certaine impatience. Plutôt grand et fin, le jeune homme tournait littéralement autour d'une Fuyuki bien concentrée sur sa tâche. Lui aussi portait le long voile blanc des membres de la Brigade d'Expédition.

« — On peut encore faire demi-tour, alors vas-y !

— La mission était de déposer les troupes à proximité du champ de bataille, et de récupérer les rescapés du Gotei 13. C'est une tâche maintenant accomplie.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait perdu autant de temps à récupérer ces bouffons ! Ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller !

— Tes propos sont incohérents et ridicules. Maintenant, si tu as terminé de te plaindre, laisse-moi.

— Tss ! Je vais y aller moi-même s'il le faut ! »

L'impétueux jeune homme tourna énergiquement les talons, tandis que celle qui obéissait minutieusement aux ordres du Capitaine Honkyô Akane secoua doucement la tête en signe de désapprobation, l'observait du coin de l'œil se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Néanmoins, cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle-même, surprenant presque celui qui comptait l'utiliser pour partir.

« — Où est-ce que tu comptais partir … ?

— … Capitaine … Kaminari. »

Recouvert de bandages en-dessous de son haori, Shunô Kaminari se tenait droit, face au jeune Arkadi Kitsyne. Ce dernier serra les dents, et comprit bien que le Garde Royal ne lui offrait absolument pas sa bénédiction pour se lancer dans des actions irréfléchies. Bien au contraire, cela pouvait fortement se retourner contre lui. Le petit jeu de regard ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que le plus jeune des deux individus ne prenne congé, changeant visiblement ses plans pour les minutes à venir, à contrecœur.

« — Capitaine Kaminari, puis-je vous être utile ? Demanda la seule personne encore présente au poste de pilotage, à savoir Fuyuki Keshô.

— Peut-être bien. Rétorqua le Shinigami. Je cherche le Capitaine Kaneko.

— Elle se trouve actuellement en soins intensifs. Ce n'est pas très loin de votre chambre, empruntez le couloir au fond et c'est la troisième porte.

— … Compris. »

Une fois les quelques informations nécessaires en poche, le Garde Royal commandant au tonnerre quitta vivement les lieux. Il n'y avait, dans le couloir, plus aucune trace du garnement impatient. Où était-il allé ? Shunô n'allait certainement pas perdre du temps en allant le rechercher. D'autant plus qu'au vu de la façon dont il marchait actuellement …

« — Bah voyons. Le grand Shunô Kaminari ose se relever après une telle raclée. »

Les bras croisés, adossé au mur, l'insupportable —selon les points de vue— Taikai Meirô arborait un air plutôt satisfait à la vue de son frère d'arme. Celui-ci ne daigna dans un premier temps, même pas lui accorder un regard ou un mot, avant de finalement s'arrêter, au bout de quelques mètres.

« — Netsujô est morte ? Lâcha-t-il, d'un air grave.

— … Ouais. Rétorqua son interlocuteur, en détournant légèrement le regard, de l'autre côté.

— … Je vois. Comment va Kirio ?

— Complètement anéantie, tu t'en doutes. Elle ne m'a pas dit un mot lorsque je suis parti la voir. Vas-y toi, t'auras peut-être plus de chance.

— Pas mon genre.

— Pff … »

Kaminari reprit lentement sa marche. Sa faiblesse actuelle lui donnait pratiquement le tournis, à vrai dire. Il ne se passait pas une seule seconde sans qu'il ne puisse se remémorer cette défaite atroce face au Cavalier de la Guerre, Haikyaku. Il ruminait cet échec, en long, en large et en travers. Et maintenant, on lui apprenait que les choses tournaient de plus en plus mal. Il avait appris, par des soldats dans le couloir, que la situation ne faisait qu'empirer.

« — Hey, Shunô. T'y crois, ça ? Le Roi va peut-être tomber … et on n'est même pas là pour le protéger. Disgrâce totale.

— Comme tu dis. »

Plus loin, dans le navire de la Brigade d'Expédition, d'autres choses se jouaient également. Des luttes internes, probablement beaucoup moins importantes que ce qui se déroulait dehors, mais qui demeuraient presque surprenantes, à une autre échelle. Les yeux grands ouverts, un silence pesant totalement, un manque de volonté absolu concernant le fait de se lever, Kenpachi Zaraki observait le plafond. Non, il le regardait, dans le vide. En se réveillant, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division avait discuté rapidement avec un Shinigami en blouse blanche, aux lunettes et aux cheveux bruns, qui lui avait expliqué la situation. Son nom ? Kasumi, s'il avait bien retenu, et il se disait bras-droit du chef des lieux.

Mais tout cela n'avait pas la moindre importance à côté du fait que le combat perdu laissait un grand vide chez le Shinigami le plus violent du Seireitei.

_Elle était morte. _

Dans un coin de sa tête, cette réalité frappait fort. Les yeux du géant se fermèrent un court instant.

« — Tch. »

Pourquoi mentir ? Ce n'était pas un coin de sa tête qui faisait face à cette réalité. Toutes ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de se figer là-dessus, et depuis un trop long moment. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, Kenpachi Zaraki avait l'étrange impression de voir son identité partir totalement en fumée. Le géant se trouvait en plus tout seul dans cette chambre, pourtant occupée par deux lits. Deux lits vides, aux draps défaits, témoignant de la présence passée de deux personnes au moins. Il y a peu de temps, il avait entendu la porte se fermer, signe que quelqu'un était sorti …

_Dimension Royale — En-dessous du Palais. _

« — Que crois-tu que ces individus soient capables de faire ? Murmura Lyrène, en se tournant vers tous les soldats disséminés dans les environs.

— Ne sous-estime pas les Shinigamis, Cavalière … ils sont prêts à donner leur vie ! »

Placés en cercle sur un périmètre très élevé autour du champ de bataille, les soldats, divisés en trois groupes, levaient actuellement leurs sceptres en direction des supérieurs hiérarchiques, Akane, Tekketsu et Shikidô. Le premier groupe voyait une grande lumière bleutée l'entourait, tandis que la cible s'avérait être la Brigadière principale : la Shinigami recula sensiblement pour échapper à son ennemie, puis souleva son Zanpakutô.

« — _Le châtiment céleste s'abat sur les mécréants, de par sa lumière, il nous ouvre la voie … que sa main se pose sur le destin, et en modifie le chemin ! Bakudo Sacré, première partie : __**Henkan **_! »

Une grande colonne de lumière explosa depuis les nombreux sceptres, atteignant directement la Shinigami aux cheveux argentés, sous le regard sceptique de son adversaire. Une grande quantité d'énergie venait de s'abattre, et visiblement, cela n'allait pas être la seule carte déployée par la Brigade d'Expédition.

« — Que faîtes-vous ? Questionna la Cavalière, en haussant vivement les sourcils.

— Nous prenons une option sur la victoire. Répondit son adversaire, en fermant les paupières. »

Ailleurs, plus proche du conflit opposant Shiba Tekketsu à Haikyaku, un autre groupe commença une autre récitation, sitôt le premier ayant achevé la leur.

« — _Le chemin maintenant modifié entraîne la rédemption, la rédemption ainsi acceptée nécessite le supplice ! Alors que le supplice apparaisse, et permette à notre sang de couler dignement ! Bakudo Sacré, deuxième partie : __**Junan **_!

— Wow les gamins. Articula Haikyaku, en se tournant en direction du petit groupe. Vous n'imaginiez quand même pas que j'allais rester là les bras croisés ? »

Une vague de lames fusa soudainement en direction du groupe immobile de soldats. Ceux-ci n'allaient pas tenter d'éviter le coup … ? Si la formation était brisée avant même que la grande lumière ne s'abatte, alors cela allait-il changer le tout ? Cela valait largement la peine d'essayer.

Un rayon rougeoyant explosa soudainement, sous l'œil plutôt surpris du Cavalier de la Guerre, déviant la trajectoire des épées, qui finirent par simplement frôler les cibles ? Les yeux de l'envoyé des Enfers se posèrent sur le responsable de cet acte de protection désespérée : du sang coulant le long de son corps, essoufflé, Lisa Yadomaru posa un genou à terre, tandis que son masque de Hollow s'effrita totalement.

« — Tiens, je t'avais oublié. Marmonna simplement, plutôt contrarié, l'homme à la cuirasse noire.

— Eh bien … tant pis pour toi … Gémit la jeune femme à lunettes, en toussotant.

— Dire que je suis un _gentleman _… on va finir par me prendre pour un beau-parleur. »

Une grande lumière rouge explosa finalement, jusqu'à atteindre le sabre de Tekketsu, à la pointe portée vers les cieux.

Enfin, en bas … le regard bicolore de Lyrène suffisait à démontrer très clairement qu'elle n'allait pas laisser se produire les événements sans rien faire. Le dernier groupe de Nécromanciens se lança dans son incantation :

_« — Et pour que le supplice soit acté …_

— J'ignore de quoi il s'agit. Siffla la Cavalière. Mais ne croyiez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement. _Sehiun._ »

Bien que placés à une distance respectable du champ de bataille, le corps expéditionnaire voyait très clairement se rapprocher cette multitude de bras démoniaques et ténébreux, menaçant d'attenter directement à leur vie. Une ombre se posa violemment sur le sol, juste face au groupe de Shinigamis nouvellement arrivé : complètement ensanglanté, se tenait là Madarame Ikkaku, armé de son Bankai, Ryûmon Hozûkimaru.

« — 'Tain, j'vous jure. Sourit-il, doucement. J'sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous auriez pu prendre plus de précautions, hein ?

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. S'enquit une voix à ses côtés, celle de Yumichika Ayasagewa, la main gauche posée sur sa hanche. Donner mon merveilleux corps au monde, et mourir au combat, ce n'est pas forcément déplaisant. »

Les concernés, encapuchonnés, et lancèrent un regard commun : il fallait continuer l'incantation.

« — _Le ciel doit s'abattre, la foudre gronder, et l'espoir s'affirmer … »_

Placée plus loin, Rangiku se mordit les lèvres. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient eu le courage de faire ce qu'elle n'osait pas. Ichimaru Gin, se tenait à ses côtés, un air plutôt neutre sur le visage, changeant ainsi de ses habitudes.

« — C'était bien la peine de se donner autant de mal pour les sauver. Brailla soudainement l'albinos, avant que la main de son amie ne vienne claquer violemment sa joue.

— Arrête tes conneries, Gin. Souffla la Shinigami, visiblement particulièrement énervée par les derniers mots de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

— Ça fait mal. Déclara lentement ce dernier en retour. »

Ryûmon Hozûkimaru frappa fort, les mains ténébreuses passèrent pourtant à travers, pour atteindre directement le Troisième Siège. Encore une fois, le carnage fut _épouvantable_, et finalement, les deux gradés de la Onzième Division apparurent plutôt comme des boucliers humains qu'autre chose. Un hurlement de douleur, deux, trois … le Bankai tournoyait à toute allure, heurtait les rayons sombres de la Cavalière.

Malgré la protection sanglante conférée par les deux Shinigamis du Gotei 13, certains membres du corps des Nécromanciens furent touchés. Mais ils devaient le continuer ! Le Capitaine Akane comptait sur eux !

« — _C'est pourquoi nous demandons au temps et à l'espace de ne former plus qu'un, et de s'arrêter ! Bakudo Sacré, dernière partie : __**Seiu Tachi **_! »

La lumière jaune explosa depuis les sceptres. La vague de ténèbres lancée par Lyrène engloutit pourtant les autres membres de la Brigade, les hurlements de douleur s'accompagnant toutefois d'acclamations victorieuses, sous l'œil plutôt troublé de la Cavalière du Destin. L'éclat doré vint directement atteindre le Zanpakutô de Shikidô, avant que finalement, les trois lumières ne convergent pour ne former qu'une. Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Traversant l'espace la séparant de son adversaire, Lyrène abattit son arme violemment, sous l'œil calme du Shinigami. La grande cage du destin l'empêchait toujours de bouger, et son sang coulait déjà en abondance. Mais ils avaient réussi leur projet.

_Pour que ce sort puisse fonctionner, il fallait que les trois Cavaliers soient très éloignés les uns des autres, et que les Capitaines Rôshin et Yamamoto quittent les lieux. Parce que …_

Les trois lumières explosèrent à des kilomètres à la ronde. Une véritable lueur grise venait de s'abattre, de façon omnidirectionnelle.

Lorsque la visibilité revint … un voile quasiment opaque et sphérique, entourait une zone tout à fait gigantesque. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, les dernières scènes s'étaient stoppées. La faux sombre du destin se trouvait à deux centimètres de la gorge de Shikidô Atsuji.

Haikyaku avait la main levé en direction de Shiba Tekketsu, qui ne cherchait pas à riposter.

Akane et Heisei se faisaient face, tout simplement.

Personne ne pouvait plus bouger. Personne ne le faisait. Car le temps et l'espace venaient d'être stoppés. Que ce soit les plus puissants ou les plus faibles, tous obéissaient à cette unique règle.

Très au-dessus de cet endroit, ce déchaînement de pouvoir intense n'avait pas réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici. Yamamoto Genryûsai lança un regard stupéfait à cette scène, ne comprenant absolument pas la raison d'un tel chamboulement.

« — Il s'agit d'un sort de kidô interdit, qui fige le temps et l'espace. Affirma Rôshin à son vieux frère d'arme. Cela signifie que l'on ne peut pas pénétrer à l'intérieur de cet endroit sous peine d'être également figé.

— Comment ?!

— En clair tu ne peux pas en profiter pour abattre ces Cavaliers. Expliqua le chef de la Division Zéro. Mais peu importe maintenant, nous avons quelque chose d'important à accomplir. »

Car si la menace des plus puissants subordonnés du Diable se trouvait maintenant suspendue, une autre demeurait encore importante : _« Kaimetsu », _la déesse de la Destruction, qu'il fallait stopper avant que les choses ne franchissent le point de non-retour.

Dans les cieux, un nuage de poussière épais avait fait suite à l'attaque de Kisuke Urahara. Ce dernier demeurait dorénavant inerte, totalement incapable de lever le moindre pouce. Le vide transparaissait à travers son regard.

L'ombre qui se dessinait progressivement en face de lui, démontrait que la déesse Sakae n'avait pas été soufflée bien loin. Le voile opaque de fumée dévoila lentement les formes plus distinctement.

L'épée ténébreuse se trouvait actuellement placée devant elle, ayant vraisemblablement servie de rempart. Mais le sang coulait tout de même, de façon plutôt importante. Le front de la déesse laissait une importante dose d'hémoglobine couler, de même que ses ailes fumantes. L'armure qu'elle portait, en revanche, se contentait simplement de fumer, sans avoir été brisée, sous l'œil pratiquement dépité du Shinigami.

« — _Ton attaque ne pouvait pas m'éliminer._ Articula-t-elle doucement.

— Je … vois … Murmura le blond, lévitant péniblement au milieu d'un champ de ruines céleste. »

Il n'y avait rien de réellement étonnant. Malgré l'incroyable puissance d'attaque dont il avait fait preuve, Urahara n'était même pas parvenu à passer outre cette cuirasse ténébreuse, et même la robe ne souffrait que de déchirures partielles.

Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus tenir bon, il ne pourrait conserver le contrôle efficace des particules spirituelles qu'il solidifiait en-dessous de ses pieds pour léviter.

Lentement, même, il commença à chuter, ses yeux se fermant au même moment et au même rythme.

« — Urahara ! »

Jaillissant du nuage de fumée, Isshin Kurosaki arriva juste à temps pour soutenir son ami, par les épaules. L'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division avait été soufflé par l'onde de choc.

« — Je suis désolé … Kurosaki-san … Murmura lentement le scientifique, tête baissée. Je vous ai aussi touché …

— Dis pas de conneries, on s'en sortira … !

— Haha … oui … je n'en doute pas … quant à vous, Sakae-san … je sais bien que mon attaque … ne pouvait pas vous éliminer. Ce … n'était d'ailleurs pas le but …»

Les yeux du Shinigami s'écarquillèrent soudainement, alors qu'une terrible douleur le pris, sans crier gare. Que … se passait-il, exactement ?! Le père de la famille Kurosaki se trouvait même être sur le point de craquer. Une douleur effroyable se répandait actuellement dans tout son corps.

La déesse elle-même semblait être troublée. Lentement, Sakae porta sa main gauche à son visage, pour y toucher ses blessures, avant de les reporter devant son regard.

« — _Du poison … ?_

— Exactement ! »

Une voix désagréable de par son intonation venait de résonner : Kurotsuchi Mayuri, enfin décidé à venir s'immiscer dans le champ de bataille, affichait un large sourire, qui ne tarda pas à s'effacer, laissant place à une expression plutôt contrariée, lorsque son regard se porta sur l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division.

« — Aussi pénible soit cette vérité, le poison de Beniko Zenji est de loin le pire qui ait jamais existé à la Soul Society. Enfin, au Seireitei, disons. Déclara l'actuel chef du département de recherche et de développement.

— … _Je comprends mieux. _Affirma lentement _« Kaimetsu »_, en fermant doucement les paupières. _Cette dernière attaque ne visait pas à me blesser grièvement, mais à me transmettre le poison. J'en conclus donc … qu'il se transmet par le sang._

— Concluez-en ce que bon vous semble. Sourit le Shinigami excentrique, en plantant soudainement une seringue dans le dos d'Isshin, ce dernier poussant un cri de douleur et de surprise à la fois.

— K-Kurotsuchi ! Enfoiré ! Ça fait mal !

— Au lieu de jacasser comme un idiot, allez plutôt donner ceci au Quincy ou alors ce dernier finira bientôt comme ses ancêtres. Moi je m'occupe de la déesse maintenant affaiblie. _Bankai._ »

L'énorme nourrisson en forme de chenille jaillit de l'ombre ténébreuse de Mayuri, avant de pousser un hurlement caractéristique. Isshin secoua vivement la tête. Visiblement, la seringue faisait, très rapidement, son effet ? Cela dit, il fallait qu'il se dépêche, et il n'y avait aucun endroit où déposer Urahara dans les cieux. Il devait donc partir avec lui, pour rechercher Ryûken, qui ne se situait de toute façon pas très loin.

« — _**Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô.**_ Souffla le savant fou, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Alors, déesse de la Destruction ? Et si nous tentions quelques expériences ? »

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide. La tête légèrement baissée, Sakae ressentait les effets de ce poison. Plus que celui-ci, il s'agissait même d'une étrange présence en elle, qui lui grignotait littéralement son esprit. Cette femme, au sang impur qui lui tâchait son corps, il s'agissait d'elle.

« — _Je suis en vous, en effet … _Articula doucement cette voix.

— _Et ta simple présence est un poison. _Souffla en retour la déesse immobile. _C'est pourquoi cet Urahara Kisuke a demandé aux autres de ne pas s'approcher._

— _Perspicace, déesse … c'est la première fois que j'entre à l'intérieur d'une divinité, je commence à m'y plaire …_

— Eh bien ! S'enquit soudainement Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Il est peut-être temps de voir si une divinité peut-être dévorée ? »

Poussant un hurlement agressif, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô s'élança directement sur sa cible, libérant au passage une forte dose de poison. Double-empoisonnement ? Cela pouvait être intéressant. Le Capitaine de la Douzième Division voyait bien la souffrance grandissante de cette déesse.

En réalité, Beniko Zenji se trouvait être une créature empoisonnée. Le fait que ces idiots de Ryûken Ishida et d'Isshin Kurosaki soient touchés indique que cette femme atypique se trouvait également dans leur corps, à un degré moins important. Le sérum qu'il avait administré ne serait pas suffisant pour les guérir dans la durée.

Une grande lumière noire explosa depuis l'épée de Sakae, repoussant violemment le Bankai du Capitaine Kurotsuchi, ce dernier laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude.

Cette chenille allait devoir quelques modifications pour devenir plus compétitive à l'avenir. Sakae s'élança soudainement, quelques gouttes de sueur se mêlant à son hémoglobine, pour déclencher une seconde vague d'énergie, directement vers le Shinigami lui-même. Brutal et rapide, cet assaut ne laissait guère le temps au scientifique, dont la vitesse n'était pas réellement son point fort, de réagir. Cela dit, Kurotsuchi n'eut besoin de rien faire : l'attaque de la déesse passa à côté de lui, arrachant un soupçon d'irritation chez cette dernière, au regard désormais plissé.

« — Oh ? Comme c'est intéressant, la déesse ne peut plus voir très juste à cause de ce poison ? Tch. »

Le Shinigami effectua un mouvement rapide de son sabre, ordonnant par ce geste une nouvelle attaque de la part de son Bankai, qui s'élança rapidement pour essayer de dévorer la fille du Roi des Esprits. Et soudainement, la tête du nourrisson fut tranchée en deux … avant de se reformer dans un nuage toxique ?

« — Visiblement, les quelques modifications fonctionnent relativement bien !

— _Cette chose se recolle … ?_ »

Celui-ci chercha à atteindre Sakae, laquelle répondit par un battement d'aile puissant, cherchant à disperser le nuage pourpre un peu dans les environs. La divinité plissa son regard : toute la fumée empoisonnée ne fut pas dispersée lors de son attaque, bien au contraire : le volume du nuage grandit.

« — Le moindre changement de l'atmosphère provoqué par des particules spirituelles multiplient les particules de poison par deux. Déclara Kurotsuchi, en haussant les épaules. Cette modification est une idée de génie, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin bon … si vous possédez la mémoire des âmes damnées, alors ça ne devrait pas vous surprendre, je suppose. »

Le Général du Mensonge, Kyogi, avait en effet déjà connu quelques problèmes concernant ce Bankai, lors de la première invasion du Seireitei. Ce petit manque d'attention de la déesse, combiné à son manque de clarté mental, dû au poison violent de Beniko Zenji, offrait ici une opportunité en or au Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à écarquiller vivement le regard, lorsque le sabre de la destruction vint directement transpercer Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô. Cette femme avait plongée droit dans le nuage de poison ?! La bête hurla de douleur, mais ne fut pas annihilée pour autant, un vif mouvement de tête de Kurotsuchi lui ordonnant visiblement un repli rapide, tandis que Sakae laissa quelques gouttes de sang s'échapper de sa bouche, quelques toussotements aidant. Une sphère noire explosa toutefois du sabre, pour repousser plus loin encore le nourrisson géant du savant fou.

Kurotsuchi hocha négativement la tête, devant l'incapacité de son Bankai à agir. Dans ce cas-là, il allait devoir le faire avec les anciennes méthodes.

« — Comme d'habitude, il faut toujours tout faire soi-même. »

Plus loin, Isshin se posa littéralement sur une pierre flottante, et soupira d'aise une fois que celle-ci montrait qu'elle était toujours en mesure de flotter en l'air malgré l'absence de toute structure aux alentours pour la maintenir. Le Shinigami y déposa Kisuke Urahara, et se tourna vers on ami Ryûken, lequel avait décidé de s'injecter lui-même le remède concocté par Mayuri.

« — Bordel … gémit lentement Isshin, en se tenant le front. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser …

— Kurosaki. Déclara froidement le Quincy. Tu te sens capable d'utiliser le kidô pour soigner Urahara ?

— … Ouais, vite fait … t'sais que j'suis pas doué naturellement, et que là, je me sens vachement moins bien qu'il y a vingt secondes … c'est vraiment une putain d'arnaque, l'antidote de Kurotsuchi …

— Épargne-moi ton discours de fillette. Tonna l'homme à la chevelure argentée. Occupe-toi de lui.

— Et toi … ?

— _Ransôtengai._ »

Une lumière bleutée émana lentement du corps de Ryûken, sous l'œil surpris de son vieux partenaire. S'il avait besoin du Ransôtengai pour bouger … alors cela signifiait clairement que le poison l'affectait beaucoup. Ceci fait, le Quincy fila immédiatement rejoindre le champ de bataille, là où Kurotsuchi allait devoir lutter pour sa survie …

« — Je suis vraiment désolé … Ricana très faiblement Urahara. Dîtes … qu'est-ce que … vous allez retenir de moi … ?

— Déconne pas, tu vas pas crever. Réprimanda l'ancien supérieur de Toshirô Hitsugaya.

— … Merci … Kurosaki-san … mais je suis scientifique. Sourit faiblement le détenteur de Beniko Zenji. Je … vais essayer … de tenir le plus longtemps … pour que Beniko-chan … puisse vous être utile …

— Arrête, Urahara.

— … Mais je sais très bien … ce qui adviendra … ensuite. »

Là-bas, Kurotsuchi Mayuri venait juste de subir une lourde attaque ténébreuse, le projetant violemment au loin, du sang commençant à apparaître de plus en plus sur son corps. Sakae, elle, se stoppa brutalement, en cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Sa vision se troublait actuellement, et il n'y avait pas vraiment de remède miracle. Comment se débarrasser de ce poison … ?

Une idée simple et évidente lui vint alors à l'esprit. Pour éliminer un Bankai … il suffisait d'attaquer son utilisateur. Néanmoins, à peine la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se retourna, qu'une violente pluie de flèches ne vienne s'abattre dans sa direction. Cherchant à éviter l'assaut, la déesse se déplaça avec une certaine précipitation sur le côté, avant de cracher quelques gouttes de sang.

Ryûken, lui, arriva sur place.

« — Tout ceci n'est que de la volonté. Affirma-t-il, en soulevant son arc de lumière, désormais sombre. Les faibles baissent les bras. Les autres continuent de marcher. _Gottlichen Pfeile._ »

L'énergie spirituelle se concentrait en spirale, tout autour de l'arc de Ryûken. À l'instant suivant, une forte dose de lumière explosa à toute vitesse, formant une gigantesque flèche. La déesse fut frappée de plein fouet, crachant au passage quelques gouttes de sang. Le Quincy plissa d'ailleurs son regard : son armure se révélait _vraiment _résistante, aucune blessure réelle n'ayant alors pu toucher sa peau.

Brusquement, Kurotsuchi Mayuri fit son apparition dans le dos de Sakae.

« — Couvrez vos arrières. Siffla-t-il, en abattant son Zanpakutô en direction de l'une des deux ailes de son adversaire. »

L'attaque échoua néanmoins : sans que le scientifique n'ait pu le voir, son ennemie venait d'apparaître dans son dos, une expression profonde de mépris se gravant lentement sur son visage. Mayuri parvint à éviter de justesse un coup d'épée, lui déchirant une partie de son haori, sans que celui-ci ne semble particulièrement touché par une perte aussi dérisoire.

Ryûken relança de nouveau une salve de flèches, que Sakae repoussa à l'aide d'un nouveau rayon sombre, ce dernier menaçant d'atteindre directement le Quincy, qui s'en sortit à l'aide de son hirenkyaku. Pareillement, l'homme aux lunettes sentait très clairement le poids du poison lui brûler l'intérieur de son corps. Mais il devait tenir … !

Le visage de la déesse se baissa doucement.

« — _J'arrive à bout. _Murmura-t-elle. _Je vais tous vous anéantir._

— Ces gestes d'énervement sont plutôt amusants. Ricana Mayuri, en penchant la tête sur le côté. J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous êtes en train de perdre pied.

— _Juge-en par toi-même, Shinigami. _»

Ces humains se mettaient en travers de sa route, continuellement. Et ils osaient la blesser de la sorte. Une terrible concentration d'énergie explosa tout autour de la déesse, faisant reculer ses opposants. Sa sombre lame ne tarda pas à se lever, tandis qu'elle-même commençait à se sentir particulièrement touchée par le poison. Il fallait qu'elle en termine alors rapidement avec ces êtres.

« — _Kuraisekai._ Souffla-t-elle. »

Comme si les ténèbres eux-mêmes se prenaient d'une volonté, l'obscurité avançait à grands pas vers les cibles données. Dans une spirale noire ne laissant absolument aucune échappatoire, Kurotsuchi Mayuri et Ryûken Ishida se retrouvaient pratiquement piégés, alors qu'un monde obscurci totalement, se refermait doucement sur eux …

Une onde de choc d'une violence très importante se répandit dans les environs. Isshin lui-même s'en inquiéta fortement : comment ses deux coéquipiers avaient-ils pu échapper à un assaut pareil … ?

Et en réalité, non, ils ne semblaient pas y avoir échappés. Deux corps chutèrent lourdement, devant les yeux écarquillés de l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division …

« — Ryûken ! Kurotsuchi ! S'époumona-t-il. »

Sakae, elle, chercha à retrouver son souffle. D'ici, elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Posant justement une main sur celui-ci, la fille du Roi se tourna vers la porte. La porte qui la mènerait vers un nouveau monde. Un nouveau monde qu'elle irait bâtir, pierre par pierre. Un nouveau monde où personne ne pourra plus la gêner …

Pourtant, des flammes brûlantes vinrent manquer de peu ses ailes, en même temps qu'une spirale de pierres, qu'elle réussit à éliminer à l'aide d'un rayon sombre lui coûtant au passage encore un peu plus d'énergie.

« — Il semblerait que vous soyez moins sûre de votre victoire désormais. »

Rikuchi Rôshin venait de prononcer ces mots, et se tenait droit face à celle qui menaçait l'équilibre de ce monde, à côté duquel se plaçait Yamamoto Genryûsai, au regard toujours aussi peu aimable.

Le chef de la Garde Royale, toujours aussi blessé, souleva son arme, en direction de la déesse empoisonnée.

« — Il est temps de conclure cette histoire ! »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : FIGHT THE GODDESS**_

**Signification des noms :**

**Gottlichen Pfeile : **Flèches Divines.

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Pour protester contre l'abstinence sexuelle, Ishida Uryû se déguise en fille »**

**Ishida Uryû : **Je vais surtout protester contre cette preview oui, c'est complètement **hors de question** !

**Ishida Ryûken : **Tu es faible ma fille, incapable de remporter le moindre défi.

**Ishida Uryû : **Ryûken ! Ma _mère _!

**Ishida Ryûken : **Oui, ta mère est morte et tu l'as déjà rejoint dans Rising Hell. Tout le monde t'a déjà oublié, alors il serait temps que tu fasses quelque chose.

**Ishida Uryû : **Enfoiré … !

**Ishida Ryûken : **Lâche.

**Ishida Uryû : **Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Me. Travestir. J'ai un honneur, bon sang !

**Ishida Ryûken : **Toi, un honneur ? Quelle plaisanterie.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **ISHIDA URYÛ ! Tu bloques actuellement le déroulement de la preview, alors dépêche-toi !

**Ishida Uryû (larmoyant) : **Quincy …

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Ah moins que tu ne préfères mourir ?!

**Ishida Uryû : **Je préfère mourir …

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **Très bien alors je vais simplement l'amener dans mon laboratoire !

**Ishida Uryû (terrifié) : **NON ATTENDEZ ! Je … je vais le faire.

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **Oh ? Alors monsieur change d'avis ? Ah, pardon. Je voulais dire _madame._

_Un éclat de rire général se moque d'Uryû, qui quitte temporairement la scène, la tête basse … _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **En fait, j'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ce qui va suivre. Ça risque de me dégoûter de la vie pour un certain nombre d'années.

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **Hum …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hé regarde Yumichika, y'a un mec qui va essayer de te ressembler.

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **Ha ha ha. Très drôle.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **HÉ YUMICHIKA ! T'es une fille compris ?! Ou bien tu veux que je te tue ?!

**Yumichika (pleure et frappe par terre) : **Compris …

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Tch, quelle fillette. Ichigo ! Viens te battre !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Quoi ? Tu vois pas que tu casses tout le truc ou quoi ? Va plutôt lire le prochain chapitre, _Fight the Goddess_, ça parle justement de combat.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hein ? Et je suis où ?! DIS-MOI !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Beh j'sais pas … devant moi …

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **ET JE VEUX SAVOIR ! J'suis où ?! Hein ?! Réponds ! Tu veux que je te tue ?!

_La pièce est soudainement plongée dans le noir et des projecteurs se pointent sur un homme. Ou une femme._

**? : **Quincy … !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hé, on sait déjà qui tu es hein …

_Uryû Ishida apparaît alors, vêtu d'une longue robe et portant désormais des couettes noires. Une explosion de rire traverse l'assemblée. _

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hein ?! C'est qui ?!

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **'Tain mais tu fais exprès d'être aussi con ou quoi ?!

_Kenpachi tue finalement Ichigo._

**Ishida Uryû : **ÇA SUFFIT !

_Tout le monde l'ignore et continue simplement de rire._

**Renji Abarai : **HAHAHAHA ! Regardez ! Ishida Uryâ !

_Un grand silence s'empare finalement de l'assemblée, tout le monde lançant un regard froid à Renji. Ce dernier rit tout seul et ne remarque rien._

**Ishida Uryû : **Merci de ce silence. Déjà, je vais vous dire vos quatre vérités. Vous êtes tous moches ici. Vraiment, je comprends pourquoi il n'y a pas de couple dans Bleach, vous êtes si moches que vous vous repoussez mutuellement.

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi (pensées) : **Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? J'ai rarement vu aussi beau gosse que moi.

**Yumichika Ayasagewa : **COMMENT OSES-TU JE VAIS TE-

_Yumichika meurt sans raison explicable. _

**Ishida Uryû : **Néanmoins, malgré votre laideur naturelle, il est nécessaire de perpétuer les générations des Shinigamis. Vous devez donc avoir des enfants. Regardez, c'est pour ça que je me suis déguisé aujourd'hui ! Si les femmes meurent dans la guerre sans donner d'héritier, voici vos futures épouses !

_Hurlements de terreur dans l'auditoire. _

**Kira Izuru : **Mon dieu il dit vrai ! C'est terrifiant ! Hinamori-kun, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?! Juste pour sauver le Seireitei, hein, rien d'autre …

**Hinamori Momo : **Mais je suis morte. En plus je ne t'aime pas.

**Kira Izuru : **…

**Hirako Shinji : **Elle a perdu la tête ! J'ai pas envie de voir plein de gamines comme Hiyori dans le Seireitei !

**Renji Abarai : **Mesdemoiselles ne vous jetez pas sur moi s'il vous plaît !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **À quoi tu joues Renji ? Personne ne risque de se jeter sur toi.

**Renji Abarai : **Arrête, Rukia, ne sois pas jalouse.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **…

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **Cette jeune femme a tout à fait raison ! Il faut sauver le Seireitei ! Allons-y, Nanao-chan, Lisa-chan et …

_Kyôraku Shunsui est tué par Lisa. _

**Lisa Yadômaru : **Je viens juste d'apparaître dans Rising Hell limite, et je suis déjà sur le point de mourir. C'est pas le moment de me prendre la tête.

_L'anarchie totale gagne les rangs des Shinigamis. Ishida enlève alors ses lunettes de stupeur, lorsqu'il voit parmi la foule …_

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Je suis froid en réalité. Écoutez-moi insectes. Je dois racheter mon image auprès des lecteurs après mon excessif OOCrisage. Je suis un personnage froid. Écoutez-moi. Écoutez-moi. _Cero._

_Ishida Uryû est transpercé par le Cero d'Ulquiorra et meurt. _

**Ishida Uryû : **Quincy …

_Tout le monde s'en moque. _

**Shirosaki Ogichi (tout en jouant à la Gamecube : **Quoi c'était ça ton vieux cauchemar ?!

**Zangetsu : **Oui … c'était terrible.

**Shirosaki Ogichi : **C'était de la merde ! J'm'attendais à ce que ce putain de travelo essaie de draguer un autre mec !

**(Ishida Uryû : **C'ÉTAIT PAS MOI ESPÈCE D'ERREUR DE LA NATURE)

**Zangetsu : **Non … mais c'était effrayant …

**Shirosaki Ogichi : **Pff … merdique. T'es vraiment un faible Zangetsu.

**Zangetsu : **Hollow … pourquoi … est-ce que tu es tout blanc ?

**Shirosaki Ogichi : **Hein ?! C'est quoi cette question de merde ?!

**Zangetsu : **Je me suis toujours posé la question … pourquoi es-tu tout blanc ? J'ai mis beaucoup de soleil ces derniers temps … et tu ne bronzes pas. Tu es étrange.

**Shirosaki Ogichi : **Tch ! J'suis un prédateur froid, comme l'Indominus Rex dans Jurassic World ! Faut que je reste blanc !

**Zangetsu : **Mais … pourquoi est-ce que tu es tout blanc ?

**Shirosaki Ogichi : **'Tain tu fais chier ! Ta gueule un peu ! Je viens de me manger une carapace rouge à cause de toi !

**Zangetsu : **C'est … parce que tu es tout blanc …

**Shirosaki Ogichi : **Ta gueule !

**Zangetsu : **Est-ce que tu crois que … Toadette est en réalité Toad … qui s'est travesti ?

**Shirosaki Ogichi : **COUPEZ PUTAIN !


	129. Fight The Goddess

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Pendant que certaines personnes telles que Zaraki Kenpachi ou Shunô Kaminari retrouvent leurs esprits, la Brigade d'Expédition réussi à figer les Cavaliers du Diable avec eux, dans le temps et un espace large, offrant la possibilité à Yamamoto Genryûsai et Rikuchi Rôshin d'aller chercher à stopper la Déesse Sakae, désormais empoisonnée par Urahara Kisuke, mais qui a pris le dessus sur ses adversaires … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXIX : FIGHT THE GODDESS **_

**S**ilence.

Pas un bruit, pas un mot. Juste des regards qui s'échangeaient, dans ce prélude de destruction total. Au sommet d'un monde en ruines, l'affrontement qui allait suivre déciderait du futur chemin à suivre. Isshin, placé plus loin, haletant de plus en plus à cause du poison de Kisuke Urahara, voyait également trouble. Mais ses sens demeuraient assez largement suffisants pour comprendre que les événements qui tendaient à se produire non loin de lui allaient bouleverser l'équilibre déjà fragilisé du monde. Cette bataille décisive se jouant face à une porte menant au Roi des Esprits.

Il n'y avait plus que cette porte qui la séparait de son but ultime. Les yeux rougeoyants de la déesse se trouvaient dissimulés par ses mèches, dont l'une contrastait avec la couleur ébène habituelle de ses cheveux, et un air de moins en moins enclin à la discussion. Pourtant, le poison de cet humain faisait encore effet. Son mépris pour ces êtres inférieurs l'avait-elle poussé à une pareille erreur ? Cela dit, Rikuchi Rôshin, qui lui faisait face, ne semblait guère dans de meilleures dispositions physiques. Quant à ce Yamamoto Genryûsai … il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter.

« — Yamamoto Genryûsai. Souffla le plus puissant des Shinigamis. Cette déesse menace l'équilibre du monde. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Quoi qu'elle te dise, n'oublie pas ton objectif de base.

— Inutile de me le rappeler. Affirma le Capitaine-Commandant, en faisant gonfler son énergie spirituelle.

— Bien. Maintenant, éliminons-la. »

Les deux ancêtres se postèrent face à la divinité souffrante. Celle-ci, loin d'abdiquer, se tenait prête à répondre. Éliminer ces misérables créatures, toutes autant qu'elles étaient, avant d'obtenir sa rencontre finale avec son Père. L'aura sombre se répandit encore de nouveau, avant que les ailes obscures du désespoir ne se déploient, montrant par cela que Sakae n'attendrait pas que ses ennemis daignent à se mouvoir pour agir de son propre chef.

« — _Yamamoto Genryûsai_. Murmura lentement la divinité_. Mon réveil progressif a visiblement annulé les attaques précédentes de Meikyû._

— Peu importe. Maugréa le vieil homme. Seul le résultat compte dorénavant.

— _En effet._ »

Ralentie dans ses mouvements par le poison précédemment administré, et littéralement harcelée par les mots de Beniko Zenji, le Bankai de Kisuke Urahara, la femme à l'armure noire cherchait néanmoins un moyen de se focaliser davantage sur ses deux adversaires finaux.

Parce que le combat venait d'être lancé.

Se retenir serait une aberration. Pour l'avenir, ce combat se jouait. Restait à savoir qui en déciderait. Restait à savoir qui survivrait !

_Immediate Music — Glory Seeker_

« — _Zanka no Tachi Nord : __**Tenchi Kaijin **_! »

Un rayon de feu très puissant et consumant au passage littéralement l'air ambiant, explosa violemment en direction de l'intruse. Celle-ci déploya ses grandes ailes, quoique fragilisées, et parvint à éviter l'assaut du plus ancien Shinigami du Seireitei.

Rôshin, lui, en profita immédiatement pour attaquer : bien que sérieusement touché depuis le début de la bataille, le Garde Royal arriva à hauteur de la déesse pour faire abattre son Zanpakutô divin, action à laquelle répondit instantanément Sakae. Les deux lames se heurtèrent violemment, créant de nouveaux remous dans l'atmosphère, le Shinigami étant encore une fois dans une situation plus délicate, quand bien même la fille du Roi ne se trouvait absolument en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Un des belligérants ne se situait néanmoins pas dans cette catégorie, et il comptait bien le rappeler aux autres. Apparaissant juste dans le dos de Sakae, Yamamoto fit exploser une violente vague de flammes, que la déesse parvint à bloquer, non sans difficulté, reculant bien sensiblement, tandis que son esprit souffrait en même temps que son corps.

_Mais flancher ici … _

« — _Saido Seiki no Yami_ : _**Kuryomu.**_ »

… _N'était pas une option. _

L'épée noire du désespoir se leva, avant qu'une violente vague ténébreuse ne s'en échappe. À cet instant précis, le Capitaine-Commandant du Gotei 13 se remémorant son affrontement face au renégat, dans l'enceinte même du lieu qu'il avait la mission de défendre. Sa défaite cuisante avait entrainé la chute du Seireitei, et peut-être bien plus encore.

Un déplacement rapide permis au vieil homme de lourds dégâts. Il fallait bien dire que le poison de Kisuke Urahara fonctionnait admirablement bien, et la précision de la déesse de la Destruction en subissait des effets immédiats.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Sakae ne se battait pas avec toutes ses capacités. Mais les deux plus hauts gradés parmi les Shinigamis ne pouvaient pas perdre de temps sur des détails aussi insignifiants : il fallait l'emporter, peu importe la manière, peu importe le prix !

« — Prends ça ! »

Rôshin souleva son épée, avant qu'une violente lumière verte ne prenne une place conséquente dans les environs, formant au-dessus de sa tête une météorite d'une taille plutôt moyenne, qu'il envoya directement vers son ennemie. Celle-ci haletait de plus en plus, mais se devait encore de garder la tête haute. Évidemment, remporter la victoire face au monde de son Père ne serait pas une tâche aussi facile. Mais une future souveraine devait être capable de surmonter n'importe quelle difficulté, si elle affirmait sa dignité de régir le futur royaume … !

Sous l'œil désagréablement surpris du Capitaine de la Terre, la femme aux ailes noires trancha en deux le corps céleste qu'il venait d'envoyer dans sa direction, projetant de nombreuses micro-roches dans les environs. Soit, il pouvait encore tirer avantage de la situation : ses yeux luirent d'une lumière importante, avant que le vieil homme ne lève sa main gauche et libre.

« — _Ransenganseki _! »

Les petites roches dispersées tourbillonnèrent autour de Sakae, cette dernière évitant et détruisant la plupart qui fonçait dans sa direction. Trop occupée dans cet acte-là, elle ne pouvait attaquer son second adversaire, Genryûsai, qui prenait quelques mètres d'altitude, avant de soulever son Zanpakutô de feu. Ici, il ne pouvait pas manquer sa cible ! Explosant toute l'énergie spirituelle qu'il possédait dans son corps, le vieil homme fit abattre son sabre.

« — _Zanka no Tachi Nord : __**Tenchi Kaijin **_! »

Une importante dose de flammes s'abattit : en réaction à cette agression, _« Kaimetsu » _déclencha sa dose de ténèbres dans la même direction, une explosion puissante en résultant instantanément. Mais soudainement, la femme aux yeux rougeoyants ne parvenait plus à bouger le moindre muscle, son corps lui paraissant plus lourd que jamais. Ce poison devenait de plus en plus handicapant, quand bien même il ne saurait l'éliminer … Ajouté à cela le fait qu'elle avait absorbé un peu de celui du Konjiki Ashizogi Jizô de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, et sa situation sanitaire pourrait paraître inquiétante si son essence n'était pas divine.

Cela dit, cette ouverture ne pouvait pas être gâchée : simultanément, de chaque côté, Yamamoto et Röshin apparurent, et firent abattre leurs lames. Violemment, alors que quelques gouttes de sang commençaient à remplir l'atmosphère, la déesse fut projetée à plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, cherchant un nouveau souffle.

_Mon Père. Pourquoi êtes-vous incapable d'ouvrir les yeux ? _

Une aura sombre et ténébreuse gagnait de plus en plus le corps de la déesse. Celle-ci souleva son sabre en direction de ses adversaires, qui ne tardèrent pas à lui lancer une nouvelle offensive. L'épée noire de la destruction se souleva sur la droite, avant de parer Zanka no Tachi, faisant légèrement tiquer Genryûsai, qu'elle renvoya d'un geste appuyé plus loin.

Shinsen Katsudan, le Zanpakutô Divin de la Terre, ne tarda pas à faire des siennes également, et projeta une multitude de roches en direction de la divinité.

Les grandes ailes noires de Sakae lui permirent une nouvelle échappatoire, par le chemin des cieux. C'est aussi vers eux que la déesse pointa sa lame.

_Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ost — Invisible Depths_

« — _Shoki Seiki no Yami : __**Shimetsame**_. »

La Première Ère des Ténèbres. Yamamoto Genryûsai et Rikuchi Rôshin reconnurent instantanément la technique utilisée précédemment par Meikyû : de nombreuses lumières noires explosèrent dans les cieux, avant de s'abattre violemment, sans cible particulière. Mais surtout, ce ciel encore recouvert par l'obscurité conférait un pouvoir nouveau à l'ancien Zanpakutô du traître : l'aura malfaisante qui grandissait ne faisait que confirmer cette hypothèse.

« — Tu ne pourras pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Siffla Rikuchi Rôshin, en esquivant les lumières ténébreuses qui chutaient depuis les cieux. »

_Le problème, concernait le fait que lui aussi commençait sérieusement à ne plus pouvoir tenir un tel rythme de combat … ! Son Bankai, actif depuis un moment, ne pourrait bientôt plus l'être. Toute l'expérience … ne suffisait plus. Il fallait pouvoir faire un choix crucial, pour la suite de la bataille …_

Yamamoto, toujours entouré de son manteau de feu, évita également soigneusement tout dégât direct. D'ici, il pouvait voir du sang couler continuellement de la bouche de cette énigmatique femme. En se concentrant un petit peu, il pouvait ressentir une pression spirituelle semblable à celle de Kisuke Urahara émaner d'elle. Rapidement, le lien fut établi. Et tout aussi rapidement, il fut oublié : parce que l'empirisme le forçait à prendre une autre voie : Sakae descendait des cieux, un regard noir greffé au visage. En finir rapidement, telle était la nécessité pour chacun des combattants ici présent.

La créature divine ne tarda pas à se retrouver sur le flanc de Yamamoto. Alors comme ça, elle pouvait encore se déplacer à une telle vitesse ?! Le vieil homme pivota immédiatement pour chercher à l'atteindre de sa lame fumante, mais son coup d'épée ne fit que frapper le vide. Pire encore, le regard alarmant que lui lançait Rikuchi Rôshin, lui signalait bien la présence de l'ennemie dans son dos.

« — _Saido Seiki no Yami_ : _**Kuryomu.**_ »

À bout portant, éviter une telle offensive paraissait invraisemblable, quand bien même l'adversaire se trouvait affaiblie. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire pour le Shinigami le plus puissant des 1000 dernières années, du Seireitei tout du moins : il plaça son Zanpakutô à l'horizontal, son manteau de feu qui l'entourait ferait également office de bouclier.

Et forcément, le choc fut brutal. À une vitesse importante, Genryûsai Yamamoto décolla littéralement, laissant dans son sillage une dose de sang importante, avant que d'un violent mouvement de son sabre, le vieil homme ne parvienne à retrouver de la stabilité. Son visage courroucé suffisait à traduire ses pensées internes. Cette déesse allait donner du fil à retordre, quand bien même elle se retrouvait diminuée.

Rôshin apparut justement dans son dos, prêt à abattre son épée … avant que la main de Sakae ne s'interpose, sous l'air interloqué du Shinigami. Son Zanpakutô si puissant, avait été stoppé aussi facilement … ?!

« — _Il n'y a pas que moi, qui semble avoir perdu des forces …_ »

Une grande coulée de sang jaillit, depuis l'épaule droite du Shinigami. La fine cuirasse terrestre avait d'ailleurs été brisée à ce niveau-là, tandis que le Capitaine Royal effectua un vif mouvement de recul pour éviter tout autre trouble de cette nature. Une fois plutôt à l'abri d'une attaque directe et instantanée, le leader de la Division Zéro jeta un coup d'œil à sa plaie. Évidemment, il avait fait preuve de négligence. Ses yeux se plissèrent : le pouvoir de cette déesse semblait être accru, depuis quelques minutes. Alors la Première Ère des Ténèbres ne faisait pas uniquement office de stabilisateur, ici ? Dans ce cas-là, les gesticulations des deux Shinigamis ne suffiraient pas à vaincre … !

« — Maudite sois-tu ! Grommela le vieil homme, en faisant monter son épée au-dessus de sa tête, avant de partir à toute allure vers la femme qui menaçait l'équilibre du monde. »

Shinsen Katsudan. Le Bankai concentrait de nombreuses capacités dans la simple lame. Comme la force d'un météore, par exemple, qu'il pouvait librement utiliser. Mais chaque utilisation avait un prix. Celui de la consommation d'énergie. Et … dans son état actuel, le Bankai agissait pratiquement comme un poids sur ses épaules.

Les deux adversaires arrivèrent rapidement juste face à face, avant que les deux lames n'entrent en contact. L'air autour en trembla, mais une nouvelle fois, Rôshin perdait doucement l'avantage, jusqu'à ce qu'un violent mouvement ne l'expédie à des mètres plus loin, où une barrière de roches se matérialisa soudainement, stoppant instantanément la chute du Shinigami, tout en lui servant de tremplin pour relancer son attaque. Prenant appui par la force de ses jambes, le supérieur des autres Gardes Royaux arriva à toute allure, avec la force de l'élan sur son adversaire, et la força à parer, tout en ayant un mouvement de recul plutôt négatif pour elle. Mais encore une fois, pas de quoi se pavaner : ce mouvement s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes.

« — _Sanseiki no Yami__** : Hinkiryu.**_ Murmura doucement l'entité supérieure. »

La Troisième Ère des Ténèbres, celle qui avait coûté la bataille à Genryûsai Yamamoto, quelques temps auparavant. Shinsen Katsudan pouvait absorber cette énergie, grâce à la technique du Kamikabe … mais très clairement, à l'intérieur du regard rouge de Sakae, la question suivante se posait : _« jusqu'où ce pouvoir va-t-il tenir ? »_ De façon spiralaire, l'obscurité entoura la déesse, avant de se répandre dans les alentours. Rôshin, lui, effectua un mouvement de recul important et pourtant assez futile lorsque l'on connaissait les capacités spéciales de ce pouvoir. Le verdict ne tardait pas à se révéler : l'obscurité se trouvait actuellement absorbée, à la fois sur l'épée, et sur les morceaux d'armure rocheux du Capitaine Royal, dont le visage crispé témoignait de sa difficulté actuelle à pouvoir contenir un tel pouvoir.

« — _Zanka no Tachi Centre : __**Taigôshi **_! »

L'attention de Sakae se reporta plus bas, à une distance assez suffisante pour ne pas être menacé par le Hinkiryu de la déesse, et surtout là où Genryûsai Yamamoto préparait sa plus terrible attaque : une sphère de feu d'une puissance phénoménale quitta le Zanpakutô du Shinigami, pour foncer à une allure impressionnante droit sur la femme à l'armure désormais fumante.

Utilisant ses ailes pour quitter les lieux, la déesse relâcha en même temps la pression de sa Troisième Ère des Ténèbres, permettant à Rôshin de prendre la poudre d'escampette, tout du moins pour se replacer stratégiquement. Une gigantesque explosion illumina temporairement les cieux, les deux Shinigamis se positionnèrent côte à côte, tandis que l'ennemie se trouvait devant eux, le visage assez grave et transpirant. Le décor fut agrémenté de chutes de petites étincelles, faisant partie du Taigôshi de Yamamoto Genryûsai, et ajoutant une part de cataclysme à cet environnement qui ne semblait déjà que jurer par ce terme.

« — _Je vois que tu as détruit une partie de mon Shimetsame. _Murmura doucement Sakae, s'adressant à Yamamoto, qui plissa le regard. Alors, elle l'avait remarqué ?

— Exact. De cette façon, ton énergie spirituelle ne pourra pas demeurer aussi stable et puissante.

— _Est-ce pour cela que tu parais si confiant ? Oublie tout. Je vais refonder ce monde depuis ses bases. _Répondit calmement la concernée, en baissant doucement son visage.

— Il n'y a pas la moindre question de confiance. Affirma en retour son adversaire. Beaucoup de gens sont déjà morts, et ce serait indigne de nous que de baisser les bras. »

Rôshin lança un regard discret à son coéquipier du jour. Quelque part dans sa mémoire, le Capitaine Royal pouvait se souvenir de ces heures passées. De ces jours sombres, oubliés et expliquant pourtant les agissements de tous aujourd'hui. De cette première guerre face à Meikyû. Étrangement, combattre aux côtés du Capitaine-Commandant le lui rappelait bien … même si en y réfléchissant de plus près, il n'y avait rien d'étrange. C'est même tout l'inverse. Ils avaient combattus dans le même camp, jadis. Sans savoir que ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'allaient se destiner à des fonctions de commandement si importantes, quand bien même le chef de la Garde Royale, à l'époque, n'était autre que le père de Rikuchi, à savoir Kyôshô.

Qui aurait pu prédire, quasiment un millénaire plus tard, que leur chemin serait de nouveau croisé, d'une façon aussi symbolique ?

« — Yamamoto Genryûsai. Tonna soudainement le Capitaine Royal.

— Capitaine Rôshin. Rétorqua l'aïeul, sans quitter Sakae des yeux.

— Écoute-moi bien. Même si tu dois me tuer, n'hésite pas un seul instant.

— Comment ça ?

— J'ai vu certains de mes soldats périr à cause de l'hésitation. Tu n'es pas réputé pour le faire, alors respecte ta réputation le moment venu. »

Yamamoto ne voyait pas exactement où voulait en venir son collègue, ou plutôt supérieur hiérarchique. Mais cela n'importait pas immédiatement. Le puissant Capitaine de la Terre ferma lentement les paupières.

_Netsujô avait usé de cela pour défendre ce qu'elle voulait. Alors pourquoi diable hésiterais-t-il quand le monde menaçait de s'écrouler totalement ? Il n'y avait rien à faire de plus. _

Lentement, sous l'air plutôt intrigué de la femme aux ailes noires, l'énergie spirituelle de Rikuchi Rôshin s'agrandit.

« — _Rikuchi Rôshin. _Tonna soudainement la voix de son Zanpakutô, Shinsen Katsudan. _Ta décision est visiblement prise._

— En effet. Montrons à cette déesse que le monde ne peut pas lui être remis.

— _Je vois. _

— _Heikyô _! »

_Two Steps From Hell — Archangel (Nightcore)_

L'armure détruite réapparaissait, de plus en plus rapidement. En même temps que la pression spirituelle du Shinigami le plus puissant de tous ne grimpe en flèche, provoquant une onde de choc extrêmement violente dans tous les environs. Sakae, elle, plissa lentement le regard. D'ici, elle voyait une vieille connaissance : emmitouflé, comme à son habitude, derrière une expression plutôt froide, Shinsen Katsudan, l'observait. Les deux déités se lancèrent un regard d'ailleurs particulièrement similaire. En ressentant cette pression spirituelle, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la raison pour laquelle cet homme se trouvait à la tête de la Division Zéro. Rôshin s'élança, tout simplement, en direction de son adversaire, qui n'attendait plus que cela désormais.

Les paupières de la déesse se fermèrent doucement, un court instant, avant que sa main n'empoigne avec davantage de force sa lame …

Un nouveau choc venait de retentir, et cette fois-ci, Sakae ne pouvait guère prétendre contrôler admirablement la situation : au contraire, le premier coup l'expédia plusieurs mètres en arrière, où ses ailes déployées lui permirent de davantage résister au choc. Mais Rôshin, lui, n'avait pas terminé son assaut, et fonçait avec toute l'énergie dont il disposait.

« — Je possède aussi les pouvoirs d'un Dieu ! Hurla-t-il, en abaissant violemment son sabre. »

Son adversaire répondit, mais le choc entre les deux lames tourna de nouveau en sa défaveur. Oui, elle ressentait là le pouvoir qui avait fait valsé totalement Meikyû lors de l'affrontement entre les deux hommes. Bien plus, même, elle ressentait le pouvoir dont disposait le plus puissant dieu parmi les cinq créés par son Père, Shinsen Katsudan. Comme la réponse à une vieille querelle, le dieu de la terre déployait tout son pouvoir, à travers chaque coup du Capitaine. Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire réellement comment ou pourquoi, l'armure noire recouvrant son bras droit se fissura, avant de se briser. Elle se sentait vraiment lourde, à cet instant précis. Rôshin fusa à toute allure dans sa direction, sa main attrapant son bras gauche, avant de la lancer avec une violence extrême sur les roches flottantes dans l'atmosphère. Roches que la déesse traversa, les brisant toutes au passage, s'empourprant de plus en plus.

Continuant sur sa lancée, le Shinigami à l'aura puissante souleva son Zanpakutô. Une grande lumière verte en jaillit, pour exploser dans les cieux, avant qu'à la place de cet éclat temporaire, ne prenne place de nouveaux météores. Tous, ayant la taille de celui lancés contre Meikyû. Les yeux de Sakae s'écarquillèrent vivement, devant le déferlement de pouvoir déployé par le vieil homme. La femme aux cheveux ébène effectua un pas en direction de cet enfer céleste, avant de se stopper brutalement, toussotant, crachant du sang. Au lieu de contre-attaquer, la déesse dû se résoudre à éviter, une fois de plus, cet assaut brutal de son adversaire. Au passage, le paysage à des kilomètres en-dessous fut de nouveau ravagé par les explosions, toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres, et certaines s'approchèrent même dangereusement du secteur impliquant le combat de la Brigade d'Expédition, maintenant figée dans le temps.

Soudainement, le Shinigami aperçu les grandes ailes noires de son adversaire. Celle-ci venait d'apparaître juste face à lui, et sa lame prit une teinte rouge, une fois que violemment, son sabre n'ait atteint le ventre du Capitaine. Tiquant sur cet assaut rapide, Rôshin abattit violemment sa lame, l'air ambiant tremblant sous chacun de ses mouvements. Mais l'attaque ne donna, cette fois-ci, rien du tout. Plus encore, le sang devint de plus en plus présent sur le corps du Garde Royal, l'ennemie tournoyant à une vitesse affolante autour de lui, prenant à chaque mouvement un peu plus du sang ennemi.

Une forte lumière noire explosa se matérialisa dans la main gauche de la déesse, qui chercha directement à la poser sur le visage de son adversaire. Mais celui-ci plaça la sienne, tandis qu'une explosion à bout portante s'en suivit, sous l'air surpris de son adversaire. À cet instant, une dose de sang importante coulait, sur les deux opposants. Jamais Sakae n'aurait envisagé qu'un Shinigami puisse lui tenir tête d'une telle façon …

Ne cherchant pas à retenir le moindre de ses coups à réfléchir, Rikuchi Rôshin fit abattre avec violence son épée, brisant au passage de nouveau la solide armure noire de la déesse sur l'autre bras, l'ensanglantant au passage. En réaction, Sakae déclencha une violente vague d'obscurité depuis son épée, repoussant au loin son adversaire, dont le souffle commençait également à manquer.

_Pas encore … ! Il ne pouvait pas céder … ! Tant de choses comptaient … le monde … le sort de ce monde … ne devait pas reposer entre les mains de cette femme ! _

« — _Rasenganseki _! »

_Hiroyuki Sawano — Vogel Im Kafig (3'00-6'20)_

Une multitude de pierres explosa en direction de la femme aux yeux rougeoyants. Celle-ci avait pris une certaine distance avec son adversaire, quelques mèches de ses cheveux couvrant dorénavant son visage. L'aura sombre ne la quittait pas, alors que les projectiles lancés par son adversaire s'approchaient inexorablement, dans le but de l'abattre.

Son sabre se leva, et les ténèbres dansèrent avec frénésie. Chacun des rochers fut annihilé, petit à petit, arrachant un grognement à son adversaire, qui fonça de nouveau en direction de l'ennemie. Sakae releva lentement le regard, avant que ses ailes ne la portent droit vers le Shinigami. Les deux belligérants arrivèrent rapidement au point de rencontre, soulevant leurs épées meurtrières.

Pas de confrontation cette fois-ci. Les pupilles de Rikuchi Rôshin se teintèrent doucement de surprise, alors qu'une grande quantité de sang explosa depuis son bras gauche, sans que Shinsen Katsudan n'ait pu enlever la moindre particule de sang à son adversaire. Sakae se retrouva dans son dos, il pouvait le sentir. Violemment, avec toute la vitesse dont il pouvait encore faire preuve, le chef de la Garde Royale porta son épée vers la déesse, laquelle l'évita de nouveau, blessant au passage la jambe de son assaillant.

_Les forces quittaient doucement son corps. Le Heikyô arrivait-il à son terme ? Lentement, le paysage tout autour devint flou, les mouvements de la déesse, pourtant moins rapides qu'il y avait quelques minutes, moins perceptibles. _

Shinsen Katsudan s'abattit, de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, la lame effleura la joue de Sakae, forçant quelques gouttes de sang à couler le long de celle-ci. Mais la réponse fut cinglante : le bras gauche entier du Capitaine Rôshin fut tranché, dans une vague de douleur intense. Cherchant à répliquer, réprimant également cette forte douleur, le Shinigami régnant sur la Soul Society depuis un long moment maintenant, frappa de nouveau, générant une nuée de lumière verte, une énergie de grande ampleur.

Mais là encore, il ne put atteindre sa cible. Là encore, la souffrante parvint à se montrer plus habile que lui.

« — _C'est terminé, Shinigami. _Souffla d'un air sombre la concernée, en soulevant son épée à la verticale. »

Il ne répondit pas. Se tenant prêt, Rôshin ne put apercevoir les mouvements de cette puissante divinité aux ailes obscures, qui fusait à toute allure, son épée menaçante braquée sur lui. De nouveau, le plus puissant des Shinigamis brandit son sabre, pour essayer de bloquer celui de son opposant. De nouveau, cela s'avérait être un échec.

Mais cette fois-ci, il prit une nature encore plus frappante. Le sang coulait beaucoup. Et pour cause, la lame noire venait de passer à travers son ventre, le transperçant totalement, sans que son regard ne traduise pourtant une once de panique. Au sommet du monde, l'homme qui avait régit les affaires du Reiôkyu depuis si longtemps venait de voir cette période se raccourcir, brutalement. Sakae plissa légèrement son regard, alors que soudainement, Rikuchi Rôshin souleva son regard, plantant ses yeux de plus en plus vides dans ceux de son adversaire.

« — En effet, c'est terminé. Murmura-t-il. »

Une grande lumière entoura le corps du Shinigami, et par extension, celui de la déesse. Instantanément, de grandes lianes vinrent obstruer toute sortie éventuelle, piégeant directement la fille du Roi des Esprits. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à être violemment attachée et comprimée, son armure, ses membres, subissant au passage une violente pression.

« — À toi … Genryûsai ! »

Placé plus loin, Yamamoto Genryûsai avait chargé toute l'énergie dont il avait à disposition, dans une grande sphère de feu au-dessus de sa tête. Son énergie brûlante calcinait pratiquement l'air lui-même dans les alentours, tandis que le Capitaine-Commandant du Gotei 13 affichait un air plutôt grave. Parce que quelque chose qui l'était vraiment se déroulait actuellement. La Garde Royale perdait ses membres. Et en l'occurrence, son membre le plus éminent.

« — _Zanka no Tachi Centre : __**Taigôshi.**_ »

Un feu d'artifice céleste illumina de nouveau les environs. Sakae et Rôshin échangèrent un dernier regard, avant que les flammes du plus puissant Capitaine du Gotei 13 ne viennent s'immiscer entre eux, dans une large déflagration.

_À vous autres, jeunes générations du futur … _

_N'oubliez pas que votre place au soleil s'est bâtie sur le sang de vos ancêtres. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Au contraire, rappelez-le avec fierté. Rappelez-vous que votre place ici n'est pas due au hasard. _

_**NEXT CHAPTER : DARK EXTINCTION**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Sous prétexte qu'il est blanc, le prix Nobel de la paix est remis à Shirosaki »**

_Un jour, dans une grande salle de représentation, sur l'estrade … les flash d'appareils photos se multipliaient._

**Maître de Cérémonie : **Bonsoir à tous ! Ce soir nous avons l'honneur de recevoir celui qui vient de recevoir le Prix Nobel de la Paix, alors un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Ogichi Shirosaki !

_Le tonnerre d'applaudissement arrive, en même temps que la star de la soirée : vêtu dans un smoking blanc immaculé —même sa cravate l'est— Shirosaki arrive et salue tout le monde un large sourire sur le visage._

**Shirosaki Ogichi : **Merci à tous ! Merci ! Merci !

**Maître de Cérémonie : **Bonsoir Shirosaki-san !

**Shirosaki Ogichi (lui serre la main) : **Bonsoir Marc !

**Marc Maître de Cérémonie : **Alors, vous allez bien ?

**Shirosaki Ogichi : **Ah oui, on ne peut mieux !

**Marc le Maître de Cérémonie : **Je vois ! C'est vraiment un grand honneur pour nous de vous avoir parmi nous ! Vous avez reçu récemment le prix Nobel de la Paix parce que votre blancheur était plus grande que celle conférée par le dentifrice Colgate Total, n'est-ce pas ?

**Shirosaki Ogichi (hoche la tête) : **C'est exact !

_Dans la foule …_

**Sode no Shirayuki : **C'est n'importe quoi … je suis la créature la plus blanche qui existe …

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ne t'inquiète pas Sode no Shirayuki, je suis sûre que tu remporteras ce prix un jour … mais je me demande où est Ichigo ? C'est son Hollow qui a remporté le prix Nobel de la paix après tout, il devrait être ici …

**Renji Abarai : **Hé Rukia, tu trouves pas que c'est bizarre que c'est un Hollow qui gagne le prix Nobel de la paix ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Bah, non, pourquoi ?

**Renji Abarai : **Oh, juste comme ça, hein.

_Sur l'estrade … Shirosaki et Marc se font visiblement quelques plaisanteries puisque tous deux rient de bon cœur. _

**Zangetsu (aussi parmi la foule) : **C'est … incroyable … il est vraiment _Out Of Character_ …

**Marc le Maître de Cérémonie : **Et maintenant mes chers téléspectateurs, nous avons droit à un discours exclusif de notre invité !

**Shirosaki Ogichi (faussement gêné, une main derrière la tête) : **Oh vous savez hein, je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses !

**Marcle le Maître de Cérémonie : **Ohh, mais si vous pouvez le faire ! N'est-ce pas le public ?!

**Le public : **Un discours ! Un discours ! Un discours !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Renji regarde !

**Renji Abarai : **Quoi ? Ah … là …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer **: On a faim ! On a faim ! On a faim !

**Renji Abarai : **J'crois qu'il est pas là pour les mêmes raisons que nous … d'ailleurs pourquoi on est là ?!

**Shirosaki Ogichi : **Ah c'est demandé avec tant d'ardeur ! Je ne peux pas refuser !

_Applaudissements nourris du public. _

**Shirosaki Ogichi :** Alors tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont permis d'arriver jusqu'ici. J'sais pas qui c'est, mais y'a sûrement quelqu'un. Moi d'abord, vu que j'ai remporté le prix, je défendrai la paix avec toutes mes forces. Et ma blancheur bien sûr ! Voilà voilà c'est fini.

_Le public rit. Ulquiorra compris. _

**Marc le Maître de Cérémonie : **Maintenant, nous avons reçu des vidéos de félicitations pour vous, Shirosaki-san ! Sans plus attendre, il est temps de les visionner ! Commençons donc :

_À l'écran apparaît le visage connu de … _

**Don Kanonji : **_Boy ! _Ton blanc est extraordinaire, et tu mérites amplement ce prix Nobel de la Paix ! T'es aussi blanc qu'un linge sorti de la machine à laver ! _Boy !_

_Applaudissements du public. Shirosaki, un grand sourire aux lèvres, applaudit aussi. L'écran ne tarde pas à faire apparaître quelqu'un d'autre … _

**Ichimaru Gin : **MDR t'as eu le prix Nobel de la paix mon frère ! T'as vu comme on se ressemble ?! Pense un peu à moi, ton pote quand tu soulèveras ce prix !

_Applaudissements du public. Le prochain visage à apparaître est bien connu par Shirosaki : _

**Zangetsu : **Pourquoi … est-ce que … tu as la même tête qu'Ichigo ?

_Applaudissements du public. Même si personne ne comprend pourquoi est-ce qu'ils applaudissent. Nouveau visage._

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **T'es une putain d'arnaque ! D'où tu gagnes le prix Nobel juste parce que t'es blanc ?! Ces previews sont vraiment de plus en plus de la merde ! Genre moi je sauve plein de fois la Soul Society et je gagne rien ? Mais oui c'est ça ! Toi tu tues des innocents, t'es un monstre qui ressemble à rien mais t'es le lauréat ?! CONNERIES CONNERIES CONNERIES !

_Sifflets à l'encontre de Kurosaki Ichigo._

**Shirosaki Ogichi (sourire **_**Colgate**_**) : **Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne suis pas touché. Parce que je pense au bien être que j'apporte à la civilisation !

_Applaudissements des spectateurs pour le Hollow Blanc. Soudainement, un vent de panique prend l'assemblée. Un tremblement de terre, des murs qui tombent … _

**Sode no Shirayuki : **Yes. Sa cérémonie est gâchée.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Sode no Shirayuki ! Il faut partir !

**? : **Je ne laisserai personne en vie ! Moi le plus puissant des Shinigamis ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me voir MOURIR ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! Je suis Rikuchi Rôshin !

**Shirosaki Ogichi (marmonne) : **Ce fils de chien me vole toute l'attention, dire que j'allais être riche en vendant ce prix … connard de sa race.

_Rikuchi Rôshin commence à tuer tout le monde dans un carnage épouvantable. _

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **NETSUJÔ ! Je vais te rejoindre !

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Non merci.

_« À cœur brisé, rien de possible » _


	130. Dark Extinction

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Yamamoto Genryûsai et Rikuchi Rôshin tentent de vaincre la déesse Sakae. Mais cette dernière parvient malgré son état précaire à conserver l'avantage. Finalement, transpercé par cette dernière, Rôshin parvient à l'emprisonner suffisamment de temps dans ses lianes pour que Yamamoto lance un Taigôshi qui se doit être décisif … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXX : DARK EXTINCTION **_

**L**_'ordre, le contrôle, la paix … _

_Toutes ces notions me furent inculquées. Parfois, certaines personnes endossent un rôle qu'elles ne souhaitent pas. Parfois, la réputation va au-delà de la réalité. La réalité d'une seule âme, d'un seul cœur. Parfois, les intentions nobles ne sont jamais qu'entraperçues par le monde. Un monde qui profite d'actions de l'ombre, jamais louées. Voici ce que moi, Rikuchi Rôshin, j'ai appris durant mon existence. Succédant à mon père Kyôshô Rôshin, à la tête de la Garde Royale, ma tâche fut d'assurer la protection du Roi, et par analogie, celle du monde._

_Pour cela, de nombreux choix furent pris. Des choix difficiles. L'empirisme de la réalité ne pouvait laisser place à de beaux projets utopistes. Il fallait réussir à tout encadrer, au nom de la sécurité. _

_Il y a des années de cela … _

_Une ombre se tenait, un genou au sol. Des cheveux noirs courts, un long haori blanc balancé par le vent … Rikuchi Rôshin. Jeune homme dans la force de l'âge, ne disait pas un mot, face à une tombe. Sur celle-ci, le nom du glorieux prédécesseur. _

_« — Mon père. Maintenant que tu as péri, c'est à moi qu'incombe de prendre ta succession. Tu peux me faire confiance. J'agirai selon ta volonté, ta fermeté. Tant que je serai en vie, je ne laisserai pas ce monde tomber. Je lutterai de toutes mes forces pour le préserver, même si personne ne s'en rend compte. »_

_Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai pu paraître extrêmement dur, inflexible sur certains sujets. Mais pour parvenir à accomplir ma tâche, notre tâche, il n'y avait pas le choix. Oui, j'ai poursuivi une politique d'ordre et de paix sociale. Les hommes ont-ils vécu heureux ? Non, probablement pas. Mais ils ont vécu. Le reste ne dépend pas uniquement de moi et de mes troupes. Durs, nous le fûmes. Oui, nous avions, en compagnie de la Brigade d'Expédition, capturé des Hollows pour entraîner nos futurs soldats. Oui, il y a eu des victimes. Oui, j'ai également pris des décisions sévères, toujours en toute connaissance de cause. Kurosaki Ichigo ? Ketsurui Ryûketsu ? Je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. _

_Parce que c'est ainsi qu'un chef doit savoir édicter ses lois. Détaché de toute forme affective. Compassion ? Les autres peuvent s'en charger. L'hésitation est la première marche vers le désespoir. _

_Une existence pareille aurait pu plonger dans les abysses un bon nombre de personnes, condamnées à prendre des décisions que leur nature même refusait. Mais pas moi. Parce qu'au milieu de cet océan de décisions difficiles, subsistait encore toujours une parcelle de lumière. J'ai recruté des enfants, je les ai fait grandir, et j'en ai même vu périr. Je peux le dire, que je suis fier d'eux, maintenant que ma vie s'achève. _

_Netsujô, Shunô, Taikai, Kirio. Ils ont tous fait leurs classes sous mon commandement. J'ai été persuadé, dès leur nomination, qu'ils feront de grandes choses. J'ai encore bon espoir aujourd'hui qu'ils le réussissent. Netsujô a perdu la vie, comme une guerrière formée au Reiôkyu. Je n'ai aucun doute que les autres feront de même. Cette bande de canailles insouciante a besoin d'être encore endurcie._

_Une mort de plus parmi la liste ne saurait les faire dévier. Parce qu'il y a bien une chose qui est désormais bien ancrée dans leurs esprits : une guerre se gagne par tous les moyens._

Bien plus loin, une ambiance lourde s'installait. En pleine discussion avec le Capitaine Kaneko Kiseki, Shunô Kaminari se stoppa instantanément. Le détenteur de Shinkira se tourna vivement vers la fenêtre, ses pupilles s'élargissant grandement, tandis qu'une grande lueur de surprise brûlait ses prunelles. Sa collègue ne tarda pas non plus à en faire de même, dans un silence assourdissant. La figure même du pouvoir, de la force, le Capitaine Rikuchi Rôshin … venait de tomber. Le blond baissa lentement le regard, hagard. En une journée seulement, toutes ses certitudes avaient été bafouées.

Et il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation.

Dans le couloir, Taikai Meirô marchait silencieusement, sans s'arrêter. Il l'avait ressenti. Comment ne pas pouvoir le faire ? La pression spirituelle la plus puissante du côté des alliés, venait de s'éteindre. Après la mort de Netsujô, celle du Capitaine Rôshin sonnait un coup de massue derrière le crâne des Shinigamis. Comment s'en relever ? Le jeune homme à la coiffure bleutée n'en n'avait absolument pas la réponse. Il ne la rechercherait guère. Il y avait parfois des épreuves face auxquelles toutes solutions réfléchies ne serviraient strictement à rien. Le Garde Royal ouvrit lentement la porte d'une chambre, pour apercevoir le visage fermé de Kirio Hikifune. Cette dernière se trouvait assise sur son lit, quelques bandages ici et là. L'ancienne supérieure d'Hiyori Sarugaki, inconsciente à côté d'elle, se perdait lentement et toujours plus dans le désespoir. Rôshin avait toujours été très dur et exigeant envers ses troupes d'élite. Parce qu'ils formaient justement la barrière entre le Mal et le Roi des Esprits, les fondations même de ce monde. Alors, pourquoi aujourd'hui, se trouvait-elle incapable de suivre ses préceptes ? Doucement, quelques autres larmes coulèrent depuis ses yeux, qu'elle eut vite fait de nettoyer, avant de se redresser péniblement. Son regard désormais rougi par ce flot de larmes versé rencontra celui de son collègue commandant les océans.

« — Ne pleure pas, Kirio. Tu te serais faite laminée s'il était là. Murmura lentement Taikai, en fermant les paupières. »

La Shinigami aux cheveux violets baissa légèrement la tête, avant de passer à côté de son collègue, silencieusement. Avait-elle seulement écouté ? Meirô laissa échapper un petit soupir, avant de prendre des lunettes de soleil, pour les placer devant ses yeux légèrement marqués par une dose d'émotion qu'il réprimait pourtant clairement de toutes ses forces. Netsujô, le vieux … les liens se trouvaient être si fragiles. Si impossibles à conserver.

Sur le champ de bataille lui-même, Yamamoto Genryûsai observait le résultat de son attaque avec un certain dépit. L'écran de fumée gigantesque qui venait de se former empêchait absolument toute visibilité. Le Commandant porta vivement son attention sur la guerre violente qui avait également éclaté à des kilomètres plus bas : toujours figés dans le temps, les Cavaliers du Diable et la Brigade d'Expédition se trouvait également entourés par des zones de destruction, stoppées par le puissant kidô, mais temporairement. Il fallait trouver rapidement une solution de ce côté-là, parce que la victoire contre la déesse Sakae ne se trouvait pas libératrice de toute chose, bien au contraire. Il y avait encore un combat difficile et périlleux à mener.

Un petit peu plus loin, sur un champ de ruines flottant, Isshin se trouvait aux côtés de Kisuke Urahara, et avait assisté à cette bataille terrible d'intensité dans tous ses détails. L'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division cherchait à soigner, dans la mesure de ses capacités, son vieil ami. Ou ne serait-ce que le maintenir en vie … !

Soudainement, une ombre se posta juste à côté de lui, le faisant pratiquement sursauter.

« — Tss, il n'est donc pas mort ?

— K-Kurotsuchi ?! Bordel mec, regarde ton état … je croyais que t'étais mort ! S'emporta vivement Isshin.

— Balivernes. Rétorqua le Shinigami, complètement défiguré et à qui il manquait un certain nombre de membres. Il est vrai que sans le _Ransôtengai _j'éprouverai sûrement des difficultés à marcher, mais peu importe.

— Le … Ransôtengai ? T'es sérieux … ?

— Quel idiot, à quoi pensais-tu que les expériences sur les Quincy aient servi sinon améliorer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu mes capacités ?! Même si ces idiots ne savaient pas utiliser le Ransôtengai, leur métabolisme était parfaitement en concordance pour que je puisse extraire cette capacité latente.

— Bref, où est Ryûken ?

— Aucune idée. Mort ? Peut-être bien ! Ricana furieusement le savant fou. »

Cette simple réaction donna également une terrible envie au détenteur d'Engetsu d'offrir une réponse plutôt physique et violente à son interlocuteur, mais l'homme à la chevelure courte s'abstint de réactions disproportionnées. Il ne pouvait pas percevoir la présence de son ami aux cheveux argentés dans le chaos ambiant …

« — Ku … Kurosaki-san …

— Urahara ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Garde tes forces !

— Elle a survécu. Siffla le scientifique, une lueur sombre de terreur dans les pupilles. Beniko-chan n'est pas revenue … alors … »

_Takanashi Yasuharu — Ice Devil Slayer_

Ce … n'était pas vrai … ? Mécaniquement, son interlocuteur leva le regard, vers ce nuage de poussière. Et au bout de quelques instants, il put apercevoir une forme que ses yeux reconnurent instantanément : le corps de Rikuchi Röshin, calciné comme jamais, ensanglanté de la même façon et chutant lentement, offrant la promesse de s'écraser sur un sol désormais lointain.

Au-dessus, la déesse de la Destruction, toujours présente, le visage dissimulé par sa chevelure. Tout aux alentours, les débris des lianes appartenant au Bankai, Shinsen Katsudan, tombaient.

« — Impossible … Vociféra Yamamoto Genryûsai, les sourcils froncés. Cette femme n'a pas eu davantage de dégât … ? »

En réalité, Sakae portait de très sérieuses blessures. Son armure en bonne partie détruite laissait maintenant place à un tissu noir fumant, et des multiples traces de sang.

« — _C'est étrange. _Murmura lentement la déesse._ Avec tout ce sang versé, je ressens nettement moins … ton poison, Kisuke Urahara._ »

Le scientifique plissa faiblement le regard devant les paroles prononcées par la femme aux ailes obscures. Genryûsai, lui, se tenait prêt au combat. Avait-il sous-estimé à ce point la résistance de cette femme ? Non, il y avait forcément autre chose.

« — _'Kaimetsu.'_ Avança-t-elle soudainement, tout en descendant directement au niveau de l'actuel Capitaine-Commandant.

— De quoi parles-tu ?! Vociféra l'intéressé.

— _Je réponds à ton interrogation. _Expliqua-t-elle. _En utilisant ton pouvoir, tu as réussi à détruire … les lianes qui me retenaient prisonnières. Bien sûr … j'en ai subi quelques dégâts … mais j'ai surtout pu lancer 'Kaimetsu' pour me débarrasser de ton pouvoir. _

— Quoi ?! Débarrassé ?!

— _En effet. _Reprit la divinité, en relevant ses yeux rouges droit vers le Shinigami. _Tu ne sais pas … de quoi il s'agit ? Laisse-moi … te le montrer plus précisément._ »

Il se tenait prêt. Cette décérébrée mal équilibrée ne l'effrayait, même si les gouttes de sueurs coulant depuis son front. Mécaniquement, Sakae souleva son épée, laquelle s'entoura d'une lueur ténébreuse d'une profondeur abyssale. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les Ères des Ténèbres déployées plus tôt. Il y avait là, dans la concentration sombre, une forme totalement différente du désespoir. Les yeux écarquillés de Yamamoto Genryûsai trahissaient une forme primitive de crainte, réveillant pratiquement son instinct de survie. Et pourtant, cette femme n'avait fait que lever son épée, comme tant d'autres fois durant cet affrontement. Pourquoi son appréhension grimpait-elle aussi haut dans ce cas ?!

Le vieil homme se maudit. Maudit d'être incapable de discerner la vérité de la crainte. Oui, cette Sakae se trouvait être la plus puissante ennemie qu'il ait jamais eu à affronter jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi … pourquoi fallait-il qu'il craigne un simple geste ?! Il n'en n'avait même pas le droit. Depuis un millénaire, il se trouvait à la tête des Shinigamis du Seireitei. Si le chef lui-même laissait apparaître au grand jour toute sa faiblesse, il allait sans dire que ses hommes tomberaient tous sans la moindre opposition.

Alors non. Pour remporter cette guerre, il ne fallait pas craindre qui que ce soit. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur de tenir une épée, ni même d'avancer. Il disposait d'un Zanpakutô de feu tout-puissant, Zanka no Tachi. À lui avait été confiée la tâche d'une importance immense que de veiller sur l'équilibre du monde depuis la Soul Society. Le Shinigami s'avança d'un pas, une fierté arrogante transparaissant désormais à travers ses pupilles.

« — Alors montre-moi ce pouvoir !

— Arrête de déconner, le vieux ! S'écria soudainement Isshin, en laissant momentanément Kisuke Urahara seul, avec Kurotsuchi Mayuri, sur le petit rocher flottant.

— _Comme bon te semble._ »

La lame puissante de Zanka no Tachi s'abattit violemment droit sur Sakae. Cette dernière ne chercha d'ailleurs pas à éviter l'attaque, mais plaça sa lame en opposition. Le choc fut violent, et permis néanmoins à Yamamoto de prendre un certain avantage sur son adversaire, cette dernière se trouvant sur le reculoir. Un second coup du Capitaine-Commandant ne tarda pas à frapper, et repoussa encore un peu plus loin la déesse aux yeux rouges. Cette dernière ne laissa aucunement placer le doute pourtant, et Genryûsai s'en rendait compte à chaque seconde : _elle ne le craignait pas. _Et cette simple idée mettait sérieusement ses nerfs à l'épreuve : Zanka no Tachi fusa, encore et encore. À chaque fois, le coup fut stoppé par Sakae, et à chaque fois, cette dernière reculait sous la puissance exercée par son adversaire. Son état précaire aidait grandement dans cette tâche. Mais il n'y avait aucun remord pour le vieil homme, d'autant plus que sa victoire ne semblait absolument pas acquise. Règle de loyauté, noblesse, aucune de ces futilités ne viendraient entraver son devoir premier de protection.

Isshin assistait simplement à cet assaut sauvage et primaire de son ancien supérieur. Le père de Kurosaki Ichigo souffrait encore doucement du poison de Beniko Zenji, mais son devoir l'appelait clairement à venir prêter main forte. Le problème, résidait dans un fait simple et implacable : que devait-il faire ? Interrompre cet assaut désespéré du détenteur de Zanka no Tachi ? Le vieil homme ne semblait guère enclin à la coopération actuellement. Son adversaire, elle, se terrait dans un mutisme et une froideur qui commençaient sérieusement à être inquiétants.

Les coups s'enchaînaient, un à un. Aucun ne semblait pouvoir la vaincre. L'écart de pouvoir demeurait. Cette vérité cruelle se dessinait clairement à l'esprit de tous ceux qui avaient encore la chance de pouvoir vivre dans le secteur.

« — Tu ne réagis pas ?! »

Yamamoto frappa dans le dos adversaire, mais l'envol de cette dernière lui rappela, si besoin était, à quel point il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Elle ne chercha pas à contre-attaquer, juste un regard inexpressif qu'elle portait à tous les agissements de ce vieux Shinigami qui recherchait l'accomplissement de son devoir.

Le Zanpakutô fumant fusait à toute vitesse dans sa direction.

_Tant d'êtres ayant sombrés dans le désespoir. Ce monde ne pouvait continuer à tourner de cette façon. Depuis des millénaires, il avait reposé sur une illusion. Ses fondations faibles avaient conduit à une dégradation lente et totale de ce qui faisait la beauté de ce paradis. Dégradé moralement, cela s'était directement impacté sur son physique. _

_Les habitants de ce monde connaissaient une trajectoire similaire. Le bonheur, une idée lointaine aujourd'hui. À travers les yeux de Meikyû, Sakae avait pu tout ressentir. Cette soif insatiable de liberté. Pourquoi l'homme qui avait porté son sabre ressentait une telle tristesse, tout au fond de lui ? Pourquoi cette tristesse et ce vide pouvaient-ils se lire dans tant d'yeux dans ce monde ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, plus personne ne recherche le simple fait d'être heureux ? _

_Parce que ce monde n'invite pas à une telle chose. _

_Parce que ce monde refusait la simple idée du bonheur. _

_Et c'est pour ça qu'elle allait tout détruire. De son créateur à sa plus petite création._

Les yeux rougeoyants de la divinité s'ouvrirent, en même temps que son sabre ne s'emplisse d'une énergie au pouvoir incommensurable. Les deux lames entrèrent violemment en collision, alors que l'obscurité dévorait toute trace de lumière.

« — _Kaimetsu._ Articula la déesse au surnom identique. »

Les spectateurs ne dirent pas un mot. De Kurotsuchi Mayuri à Kurosaki Isshin, tous se trouvaient hébétés. Le vent dispersait dans ce monde agonisant, les miettes de métal ayant jadis appartenu au Zanpakutô de Zanka no Tachi. Le flamboyant manteau de Yamamoto Genryûsai, lui, se désintégrait au contact de cette lame maudite … tandis qu'enfin, le Shinigami voyait son corps être littéralement séparé en deux …

Rien d'impressionnant, rien de spectaculaire. Il s'agissait … juste d'une épée, entourée par une lueur ténébreuse. Et pourtant, dans sa forme la plus primaire et barbare, la mort venait de rendre sa sentence.

« — Vous vous foutez de moi … Balbutia Isshin, totalement décontenancé par les événements. »

Visiblement, utiliser ce coup ne semblait pas faire que du bien à la déesse, qui respirait difficilement ensuite. Alors que tout à l'heure, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement affectée … ?

Songeur, Mayuri Kurotsuchi cherchait déjà une alternative pour poursuivre —ou non d'ailleurs, sa vie importait plus— la bataille. Le corps séparé de Yamamoto Genryûsai, tomba, parmi cet immense cimetière que venait de devenir la Dimension Royale. Sa dernière expression ne semblait pourtant aucunement remplie de terreur ou de crainte.

_Il ne faut pas vivre à genoux … mais mourir debout … ! Si nous … nous n'avons pu l'emporter … notre héritage le fera … ! _

_Jushirô, Shunsui … où êtes-vous … aujourd'hui … ? Mes élèves … je ne sais pas si vous serez capables de prendre la suite. Il n'y a aucune certitude. Aucune certitude sur le résultat, seulement. Parce que … je sais que chacun d'entre vous continuera de se battre. C'est comme ça que je vous ai tous formés. Comme ça que vous je vous ai vu tous grandir. _

_Je vous entends encore piailler, lors de vos jeunes années. Tous les deux, Jushirô et Shunsui, dans mon bureau. Votre premier jour en tant que Capitaine du Gotei 13, une date qui a fait ma fierté, jusqu'aujourd'hui encore. Quand bien _

_« — Yama-ji ! On travaille trooop ! _

— _Silence, imbécile ! C'est ton premier jour et tu le commences en donnant un exemple lamentable !_

— _Heu … ah bon ? Je n'aime pas tellement le rôle que j'ai … je pensais avoir du temps libre, moi ... au lieu de ça, la première chose que j'ai dû faire, c'est de recenser tous mes subordonnés …_

— _Evidemment, à quoi t'attendais-tu ?! »_

_Cette conversation n'avait pas très bien commencée, il fallait dire. Je me souviens encore du visage de Shunsui, dépité et gêné à la fois. Celui de Jushirô, qui se trouvait plutôt embarrassé par le comportement de son meilleur ami. _

_« — Maintenant que vous êtes Capitaines, je vais arrêter les séances d'entraînement classiques. Vous n'avez plus rien à apprendre._

— _Comment ça on a plus rien à apprendre ? S'interrogea Shunsui. Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein. Les entraînements étaient excessivement difficiles à mon goût …_

— _Heu, Kyôraku … Tenta de tempérer Jushirô, en lui lançant un regard alarmé lorsque le mien devint plus colérique._

— _Cesse de geindre faiblement. Grognai-je, en obtenant immédiatement gain de cause. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus à moi de vous transmettre quoi que ce soit. C'est à vous de le faire. Transmettez aux jeunes générations ce que je vous ai appris. Mais ne soyez pas stupides. Je ne suis pas vous, et vous n'êtes pas moi. Respectez les règles, et je veux que vous soyez capables de prendre des décisions importantes sans me chercher dans le paysage. Un jour je ne serai plus là. Mais je veux que mon héritage vive à travers vous. »_

_Shunsui et Jushirô se regardèrent un vif instant, probablement trop interloqués par tant de complaisance chez moi. Le plus agité tourna rapidement son visage vers le mien, l'air détendu._

_« — Yama-ji, y'a encore du temps avant que tu ne sois plus là ! Clama-t-il, désinvolte._

— _Peut-être bien. Soufflai-je, presque sévèrement. Mais vous devez être prêts. Si vous ne l'êtes pas, ce seront des générations entières qui vont en souffrir. Ais-je été suffisamment clair ?!_

— … _Oui. Assura le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, en secouant précipitamment la tête._

— _Oui, Genryûsai-sensei ! Rétorqua avec davantage de conviction Jushirô. _

— _Bien. L'essentiel est déjà dit. »_

Son visage semblait encore hurler ses convictions, dans son état le plus misérable. Isshin constatait avec effroi la disparition de deux Shinigamis emblématiques de l'ordre établi précédemment. Des garants de l'équilibre venaient de chuter. Alors … à partir de là … comment … ? Pouvait-il … avec ses propres forces … mettre un terme à ça ?

« — … Tu … es vraiment … lâche … Kurosaki …

— R-Ryûken … ? »

Émergeant au milieu de nulle part, le Quincy aux cheveux argentés se trouvait à désormais quelques mètres seulement de son camarade. Rapidement, ce dernier constata que l'appel au Ransôtengai s'avérait absolument nécessaire afin que lui puisse, ne serait-ce que bouger.

« — Depuis quand trembles-tu … à l'idée simple … de combattre l'ennemi … ?

— Bordel ! Ryûken ?! Tu n'as pas vu … elle …

— M'en fous. Cassa brutalement son interlocuteur, en brandissant son arc. On savait qu'on pouvait mourir … alors ne fais pas ta tête surpris, sombre imbécile ! Réprimanda avec une certaine véhémence le Quincy, déclenchant une salve de flèches. »

Le Quincy Verflucht agissait toujours, et rendait ses projectiles plus puissants encore. Aucun ne toucha néanmoins Sakae, cette dernière évitant l'assaut en disparaissant à quelques mètres plus loin.

Isshin soupira doucement. Voir le Capitaine-Commandant littéralement découpé en deux ne pouvait pas arranger la situation. Psychologiquement, le Shinigami avait énormément de mal à l'encaisser. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Ryûken disait vrai, c'est qu'il n'allait pas reculer … ! Disparaissant à l'aide de son shunpô, le père d'Ichigo ne tarda pas à arriver à hauteur de la déesse, avant de déclencher une vague de chaleur intense. Mais là encore, la cible s'en tira sans la moindre égratignure, disparaissant pour arriver de plus en plus près de la porte.

« — _Votre état est tout aussi déplorable que le mien. _Affirma-t-elle, sans ton particulier. _Dans une bataille je vous écraserai donc … rentrez chez vous, et profitez de vos derniers instants de vie._ »

Plus bas, Mayuri Kurotsuchi poussa un large râle d'exaspération. Cette absence totale de contrôle sur la situation s'avérait être une constante notable et très désagréable ces derniers temps. L'actuel Capitaine de la Douzième Division constatait aussi avec agacement que tous ses communicateurs se trouvaient hors d'état de fonctionnement.

« — Eh bien, il semblerait donc que la situation soit totalement désespérée, n'est-ce pas ? Le Capitaine-Commandant vient d'être tué. Lança-t-il, clairement à l'encontre de Kisuke Urahara »

Ce dernier agonisait pratiquement, à côté de lui. Ses yeux luttaient visiblement pour rester ouverts, à chaque instant. Et pourtant, à cette expression, Mayuri reconnaissait bel et bien l'espoir d'un homme qui n'avait pas encore abandonné.

« — Décidément, quel arrogant tu fais. Souffla le scientifique, en secouant négativement la tête.

— Aha … Kurotsuchi-san … est-ce que vous … pourriez m'aider à me lever ?

— Et tu veux que je t'apporte de la nourriture aussi ? Tss. S'impatienta l'intéressé.

— Je ne vous … demande … pas l'impossible, non ?

— Tu es si lamentable, Kisuke Urahara. Martela son ancien subordonné, en roulant des yeux. »

Finalement, il l'aida tout de même, le soutenant totalement à contrecœur, ce qui aurait presque pu amuser le Shinigami si la situation ne semblait pas aussi apocalyptique. Une fois redressé, le blond porta son regard sur le champ de bataille, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait : les attaques de Kurosaki-san et d'Ishida-san semblaient particulièrement vaines. Rapidement, le premier cité fut d'ailleurs balayé au loin, tandis que les nombreuses flèches du Quincy ne parvenaient pas à atteindre sa cible. Évidemment que non, ils ne pourraient pas l'emporter de cette façon … le poison fonctionnait sur eux aussi. La déesse n'avait pas un si gros désavantage, lorsque l'on songeait à ses capacités absolument monstrueuses.

« — Beniko-chan … est-ce que tu m'entends … ?

— _Bien sûr que je t'entends … mais ça ne va plus durer très longtemps. _

— Je sais bien …

— _Ton poison ne va bientôt plus faire effet. Cette déesse se vide tellement de son sang que celui qui était infecté ne cesse d'en sortir … _

— Elle ne va pas … être anémique à ce rythme-là … ?

— _Aucune idée. _Ricana nerveusement le Bankai du Shinigami.

— Il faut … que nous … fassions quelque chose. Il y a … encore quelque chose que l'on peut tenter.

— _Oh … ? Tu veux déjà mourir … Kisuke ?_

— Toi comme moi … savons que ça ne tardera de toute façon pas …

— _Ces paroles me blessent beaucoup … je veux que nous restions ensembles …_

— Nous le serons. Sourit lentement l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division, en soulevant doucement son Zanpakutô. Alors … provoquons une large … blessure_ … Kirisaki Beniko _… ! »

Une lueur rouge se déploya soudainement proche du ventre de la déesse. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Une attaque provenant de l'intérieur … il fallait s'y attendre. Mais pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps … ? Les yeux de la divinité se posèrent vers Kisuke Urahara,

Une dose relativement importante d'hémoglobine explosa littéralement depuis le ventre de la déesse, dont la douleur ne s'imprima pourtant guère sur le visage. De multiples lumières rouges jaillirent depuis son corps … le Shinigami à la chevelure blonde observa minutieusement la situation, ayant le fol espoir que cette attaque pourrait suffisamment faire chuter la déesse de son piédestal.

_Mais non._

« — Il me fallait … un peu de temps … pour que Beniko-chan puisse atteindre les points vitaux … malheureusement … elle a déjà perdu trop de sang …

— Tss, à qui crois-tu parler ? Pense dans ta tête s'il le faut. Railla Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Et puis, à part me dire que tu viens lamentablement d'échouer … à quoi cela me sert-il … ?

— Je suis vraiment … désolé … mais je ne vois plus beaucoup d'alternatives … j'ai retiré Beniko-chan de son corps … elle … n'est plus empoisonnée …

— Pff. Siffla de mépris Mayuri. Quelle intelligence, je vous jure. »

Cette blessure violente ne servit pas à grand-chose, sous les yeux doucement dépités du blond : la déesse se tenait encore droite, malgré toutes les blessures infligées depuis le début de cette bataille.

« — _Licht Regen _!

— _Getsuga Tenshô _! »

Évidemment, les deux autres ne semblaient guère décidés à laisser la divinité se jouer de leurs vies aussi facilement.

« — _Laisser la liberté et son désir sans fin exister … a vraiment été une erreur grave._ »

Les ailes de la déesse la portèrent à toute allure. Les flèches sombres et la lueur orangée du Getsuga Tenshô frappèrent de nouveau le vide. Isshin et Ryûken écarquillèrent leurs yeux à l'unisson dès lors qu'un courant d'air important entre eux signala le passage de la déesse. Et une seule cible se trouvait alors forcément à l'autre bout du chemin : Urahara Kisuke. Son regard ne tarda pas à refléter la présence de Sakae juste en face de lui.

« — _Urahara Kisuke … tu es un homme à l'esprit éclairé. Mais tu es trop borné pour pouvoir vivre. Saido Seiki no Yami :__** Kuryomu**__._

— URAHARA ! »

_Dimension Royale — Navire de la Brigade d'Expédition._

« — Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Une marche rapide, pressée. Bandées sur bien des parties de son corps, Shihôin Yoruichi avançait rapidement, et laissa totalement de côté la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole, en l'occurrence Kasumi Kitakô, bras-droit du Capitaine Kiseki Kaneko, celle qui s'occupait des sciences et des soins au sein de la Brigade.

Le jeune homme à lunettes observait actuellement l'héritière du Clan Shihôin partir à grandes enjambées en dehors des pièces dédiées aux soins.

La Shinigami aux cheveux sombres avait bien cru périr. Le visage fermé, elle avançait à vive allure.

Lorsqu'elle avait utilisé son Bankai la dernière fois … elle avait réussi à briser la cage. L'explosion l'avait fait complètement perdre connaissance, et lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, on lui expliqua qu'elle avait été laissée pour morte. Bien plus grave, on lui informa également de la tournure dramatique du conflit, durant lequel les Shinigamis tombaient un à un sans pouvoir riposter. Pour une guerrière de sa nature, il n'y avait rien de plus horripilant que l'impuissance.

Surtout avec les dernières fluctuations d'énergie. Violemment, la Shinigami ouvrit une porte, lui permettant d'entrer directement dans la salle où Fuyuki Keshô pilotait actuellement le navire. Cette dernière ne se retourna pas malgré l'entrée fracassante de l'ancienne noble.

« — Shihôin Yoruichi. Dit-elle simplement, en effectuant quelques manœuvres. Puis-je vous aider ?

— Ouais, tu peux. Vociféra la Shinigami aux yeux dorés. Mes amis sont en train de disparaître en ce moment, alors fais demi-tour.

— Je ne peux pas. Répondit lentement la femme aux cheveux bleus foncés.

— Arrête de déconner. Tu l'as pas ressenti ?! Les plus puissants Shinigamis sont tombés ! Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

— Que si nous faisons demi-tour, nous allons tous périr.

— Tu te fous de moi ?

— Aucunement.

— Fais demi-tour ! Je dois aller les aider !

— Ce serait trop tard. Articula la Shinigami, en retournant lentement son visage. Vous devriez plutôt songer à la suite. Les Capitaines Kuchiki et Hitsugaya suivent un entraînement intensif, alors faîtes plutôt de même … »

Soudainement, l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division empoigna la subordonnée d'Akane par le col, plongeant un regard plein de rage à son égard. Très clairement, il ne s'en fallait pas de beaucoup pour que tout dégénère, et que Yoruichi ne passe au stade supérieur …

« — Arrêtez-la !

— Stoppez-vous ! »

Des personnes tout à fait ordinaire, du moins en apparence, venaient d'entrer. Un groupe de fantassins, très probablement, intimait à l'ancienne Capitaine de stopper ses agissements. Toujours remplie de frustration, l'intéressée les fusilla tous du regard, un par un. L'injustice actuelle faisait frémir tous les muscles de la jeune femme à la peau halée, et cette dernière ne pouvait simplement pas rester les bras croisés pendant que le monde tombait ! Ce n'était qu'une question de logique bon sang !

« — Des Shinigamis du Gotei 13 ont été récupérés. Annonça simplement Fuyuki, d'une voix monotone. Vous devriez plutôt aller vous y intéresser.

— Pff. Grommela son interlocutrice, en la relâchant, tournant instantanément les talons. Si vous ne voulez pas aller les aider, alors j'irai le faire moi-même. J'vous connais depuis même pas vingt minutes et vous me tuez là. Bande d'imbéciles.

— Votre état ne vous permet pas de sortir. Répondit la première interpellée, en reprenant ses manœuvres.

— J'vais m'gêner ! »

Poussant avec une certaine véhémence les hommes lambda s'interposant entre elle et la sortie, en faisant tomber certains, l'idole de Soi Fon reprit immédiatement une marche rapide et forcée, cherchant tout d'abord à sortir de cette pièce, sous l'œil plutôt neutre de Fuyuki. Les soldats dans la pièce en revanche, cherchaient instantanément à la stopper.

La Shinigami les repoussa tous, violemment. Même convalescente, elle pouvait encore facilement envoyer au tapis ce genre de personnes. Lorsque la porte se ferma, les paupières de Fuyuki effectuèrent le même mouvement.

« — Vice-Capitaine Keshô ! Doit-on l'arrêter ?! S'écria un soldat, paniqué.

— Elle vous mettra au tapis encore. Affirma mécaniquement son interlocutrice. Laissez-la. Elle va se faire stopper de toute manière. »

Dans le couloir, la noble se dépêchait très clairement dorénavant. Ne connaissant guère la formation des couloirs, Yoruichi s'arrêta rapidement pour lire un plan. Les escaliers menant au toit, il s'agissait bien de là où elle devait se rendre.

_Tiens bon, Kisuke. J'arrive … ! _

« — J'peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda soudainement une voix qui interpella l'ancienne Commandante des Forces Spéciales. »

Vivement, avec l'agilité d'un félin, elle se retourna, pour croiser les pupilles d'un jeune homme à l'air particulièrement insolent : Arkadi Kitsyne, blond impétueux et accessoirement bras-droit de Shikidô, le maître nécromancien. Mais de ces titres, Yoruichi ne connaissait strictement rien. Dans son esprit, il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre qu'un autre garnement voilé de blanc qui souhaitait l'arrêter.

« — Je te préviens, si tu essaies de me stopper, je te cogne sur le mur. Prévint-elle, en plissant son regard.

— Dans ton état, ça m'étonnerait que tu réussisses. Lança son interlocuteur, d'un air plutôt confiant.

— Te fous pas de moi ! »

Violemment, la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène frappa d'un coup de pied sur la côte de son interlocuteur. Mais le geste ne fonctionna absolument pas : bien au contraire, à sa grande surprise, la Shinigami passa au travers du jeune homme, qui arqua légèrement un sourcil, avant d'enlever ses écouteurs.

« — T'es pas du genre à parler à ce que j'vois. Lâcha-t-il, une pointe d'arrogance greffée dans son ton.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'suis pressée alors perds pas de temps !

— Y'a pas mal de gardes là-haut, ils s'occupent de bien régler les canons. C'est pas le bon endroit. Je connais des meilleures sorties.

— Tu veux m'aider … ?

— Mon boss est là-bas et c'est aussi où se trouve ma place. Donc ouais, on va dire ça.

— … Si tu le dis. Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que c'est pas un piège ?

— Y'a des gars qui arrivent, je les éclate, ça te va ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le jeune homme se retourna en direction de fantassins avant de claquer des doigts. Immédiatement, ces derniers disparurent, sans laisser la moindre trace. Cette action ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de surprendre la Shinigami.

« — Convaincue ?

— Pas vraiment. Mais tant pis, me gêne pas. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?

— C'est du kidô, déstresse. Ils n'ont pas crevé, ils vont juste devoir refaire tout le chemin. Expliqua Arkadi, nonchalant.

— Mouais. Si tu veux. Bref, j'ai pas le temps.

— Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.»

Des bruits de pas venant du couloir ne tardèrent pas à arriver de l'autre côté du couloir, dans le dos du jeune homme, qui haussa les épaules. Yoruichi, elle, fronça les sourcils. Poussant finalement un soupir, le bras-droit de Shikidô pivota, prêt à mettre en action la première phase de son plan de récupération.

Plusieurs hommes venaient d'apparaître, la plupart étant seulement des hommes venus stopper les actions de la turbulente jeune femme. Cela dit, le regard d'Arkadi se figea instantanément, et Yoruichi ne tarda pas à remarquer cette inquiétude, lorsqu'une personne marcha lentement dans leur direction. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne portait pas le long voile blanc caractéristique de la Brigade. Il s'agissait d'une femme, visiblement, à la corpulence plutôt idéale. Une longue chevelure bleue claire, plutôt lisse et couvrant son visage par le biais de quelques franges, le tout descendant jusqu'aux épaules. Un regard ayant exactement la même teinte se posa lentement sur les deux individus se trouvant en face d'elle.

« — Qui c'est ? Questionna finalement la fauteuse de trouble, à l'égard du jeune homme désormais plutôt tendu.

— Séria Alario. La plus puissante Shinigami de la Brigade. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : GATE OF THE KING**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Pour rendre hommage au Capitaine Rôshin, le Seireitei utilise des drones pour envoyer des cadeaux au Palais Royal »**

_Un jour …_

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **Attendez on va vraiment s'importer de ce qui se passe dans l'histoire ?

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Beh oui … pourquoi ?

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **C'est-à-dire que je crois … que je ne me suis toujours pas remis de mes blessures contractées contre Heisei et donc je suis assez déçu …

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Bah tu es là, non ?

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **Mmh … peut-être que dans le chapitre, _Gate Of The King, _ce sera à mon tour d'entrer en jeu ? Tu crois que c'est moi le Roi en fait ?

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Heu …

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **SILENCE ! ENVOYEZ-MOI DES CADEAUX MAINTENANT ! SI CES CADEAUX ME DÉÇOIVENT ALORS JE DESCENDRAI VOUS TUER !

_Une grande pression s'empare du Seireitei._

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ça n'a aucun sens, il est censé être mort donc …

**Masaki Kurosaki : **Ichigo, viens dans mes bras.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **MAMAAAAAN !

**Kyôraku Shunsui : **N'oubliez pas de signer vos cadeaux, mesdames et messieurs !

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **Et nous allons envoyer ces cadeaux par des drones-konjiki. **Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais, normal de dire ça.

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **Silence ou je tue ta mère.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **LAISSE-LA !

_Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de « mère » pour Ichigo … seule son imagination travaille … _

_Plus tard, au Palais Royal … _

**Kirio Hikifune : **Nous sommes attaqués par des chenilles volantes !

**Taikai Meirô : **Eh c'est marrant, on dirait des mini-Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô.

**Netsujô Kakusu : **N'importe quoi. Ce sont sûrement des envoyés de Meikyû, il faut les détruire.

**Taikai Meirô : **T'étais pas morte, toi ?

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Et alors ?

**Taikai Meirô : **Oh, rien.

**Shunô Kaminari : **Je vais abattre ces choses en un rien de temps.

_La foudre s'abat et détruit tout. Plus tard …_

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **COMMENT ?! Vous avez DÉTRUIT mes cadeaux ?!

**Taikai Meirô : **En fait c'est Shunô qui l'a fait.

**Shunô Kaminari (transpire) : **…

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'arrêter ?!

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Non, il l'a même aidé.

**Taikai Meirô (extrêmement choqué) : **QUOI ?! Mais c'est toi qui nous a dit de détruire ces choses !

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Balivernes.

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **Comment oses-tu incriminer Netsujô pour tes méfaits, misérable ?!

**Shunô Kaminari : **Je confirme que Taikai a été d'une grande aide pour détruire ces étranges appareils.

**Taikai Meirô : **Espèce de sang de bourbe !

**Shunô Kaminari : **Phrase qui n'a pas le moindre sens.

_Shunô et Taikai sont frappés très violemment et tombent dans le coma. _

**Kirio Hikifune : **Capitaine Rôshin ! Nous avons tout de même reçu des cadeaux !

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **Vite, ouvre-moi ça !

_Premier cadeau ouvert … _

**Kirio Hikifune : **Heu … c'est une … photographie.

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **De quoi ?! Un montage du mariage entre moi et Netsujô ?!

_Netsujô Kakusu est prise d'un malaise en arrière-plan. _

**Kirio Hikifune : **Non, c'est celle … d'un homme … ou d'une femme, qui sourit … et c'est signé _'Yumichika, le beau pâtissier' _

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **Retiens bien ce nom et brûle cette photo. Je vais tuer cette chose en première. Combien reste-t-il de cadeaux ?!

**Kirio Hikifune : **Deux …

**Rikuchi Röshin : **C'EST TOUT ?!

**Kirio Hikifune (effrayée) : **O-Oui.

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **Ouvre-les, dépêche-toi.

_Deuxième cadeau ouvert … _

**Kirio Hikifune : **C'est … une télécommande. Mais ça ne risque pas d'être très utile …

**Rikuchi Röshin : **Télécommande sans télé ?! Qui est l'idiot qui m'a envoyé ça que je le tues ?!

**Kirio Hikifune : **C'est signé _'Abarai Renji, vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division du Capitaine Kuchiki. Plutôt fort et badass, je suis actuellement en congé en Enfers mais je vous adresse mes meilleurs vœux puisque vous allez bientôt me rejoindre.'_

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **ARGGHHHH MMMHHH.

_Rôshin vient de manger la télécommande, sous l'air de plus en plus effrayé de Kirio Hikifune. _

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **Note bien ce nom que je le tue ensuite.

**Kirio Hikifune : **Vous êtes sûr ?

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **TU CONTESTES ?! J'aurai dû te faire manger la télécommande, sombre idiote ! Ouvre le cadeau maintenant !

_Pendant ce temps, Netsujô Kakusu boit tranquillement un café sans que Rôshin ne lui fasse la moindre remarque. _

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **N-Netsujô, j'espère que le café e-est à-à t-ton goût.

**Netsujô Kakusu : **Oui.

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **T-Tant mieux ! Haha !

**Netsujô Kakusu (pensées) : **Répugnant. Une bonne chose qu'il soit mort. Sauf que je le suis aussi. Mmh.

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **Alors ?! Quel est le cadeau ?!

**Kirio Hikifune : **Coffret collector des _'Moi, qui vit la vie à fond' _de la Treizième Division sur le Capitaine Ukitake …

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **MAIS C'EST DE LA MERDE ! Je veux mes jeux-vidéos ! Je veux mes nouveaux films sortis récemment, comme _The Revenant _! Je veux une photo de Netsujô et de moi nous tenant main dans la main ! _(Hikifune s'étrangle à cet instant)_ je veux un nouveau dentifrice ! Définitivement ! Je vais laisser la Soul Society MOURIR !

**Kirio Hikifune : **Heu … n'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ?

_Kirio Hikifune est également plongée dans le coma après que Rôshin l'ait lancée par la fenêtre. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Encore un truc qui n'a aucun sens. Hikifune-san, est-ce que vous savez où est ma mère ?

**Kirio Hikifune : **Je suis dans le coma, et pourquoi tu es au Reiôkyu ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **J'ai un cadeau. Je vais vous envoyer un chat comme ça Rôshin va le manger et Grimmjow sera triste.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Dépêchez-vous de couper la preview !


	131. Gate Of The King (Tome XIV)

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Rikuchi Rôshin a perdu la vie face à Sakae. Yamamoto Genryûsai ne parvient pas à vaincre cette dernière non plus, et subit le même sort. La déesse promet également ce destin funeste à Urahara Kisuke, tandis que les contre-attaques lancées par Isshin et Ryûken paraissent vaines … _

_Ressentant le danger immédiat de son camarade, Yoruichi Shihôin, réveillée après un long moment, décide de lui venir en aide. Face à l'hostilité de la Brigade concernant cette idée, elle pensait avoir trouvé en Arkadi Kistyne un allié. Du moins, avant que Séria Alario, « plus puissante Shinigami de la Brigade » n'apparaisse … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**TOME **__**XIV : **__**WORLDS **__**ON **__**A **__**STRING**_

_**« **_**Si le monde entier refuse l'idée même du Paradis,**

**Alors ce dernier s'imposera à lui.**** »**

— **Sakae « Kaimetsu »**

_**CHAPTER CXXXI : GATE OF THE KING**_

**Y**oruichi devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité de celle qui venait de faire son apparition. Portant une chemise blanche aux manches légèrement retroussées, un t-shirt noir couvrait le décolleté, sur lequel se déposait un étrange cristal au bout d'un collier. Une jupe noire descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, tandis que de longues chaussettes couvrait les zones plus bas, jusqu'à ses bottes noires. Les yeux dorés de Shihôin Yoruichi s'attardèrent néanmoins sur un seul détail : son sabre, soigneusement rangé dans on fourreau, et se situant lui, dans son dos.

« — Tu dis que c'est la plus puissante de la Brigade ? Répéta lentement la femme à la peau mate. C'est elle qui commande ?

— Non, en réalité, pour des raisons personnelles, elle est seconde dans la gestion militaire. Expliqua lentement Arkadi, en ne quittant pas la dernière venue du regard. Mais elle n'a pas d'égal ici. »

Un lourd silence entendu suivit ces quelques informations données, qui n'avançaient pourtant que maigrement Yoruichi. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui se trouvait en face d'elle les observa tour à tour, s'attardant d'ailleurs particulièrement sur son collègue.

« — Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix plutôt basse.

— Quelque chose de normal pour quelqu'un de normal. Déclara Arkadi, en haussant les sourcils. Mais tu ne dois sûrement pas comprendre cette définition, je me trompe ?

— Regagnez vos chambres. Ordonna lentement la dernière venue. Toute action est inutile.

— Tu connais déjà ma réponse. Fulmina lentement le jeune homme, en plissant son regard. Je ne vais pas laisser Shikidô-senpai crever là-bas pendant que l'on se tourne les pouces.

— Ne sois pas ridicule. Murmura son interlocutrice. Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter, alors exécutez-vous.

— Et si je refuse ? Maugréa soudainement la femme à la peau mate, s'immisçant dans la conversation et s'avançant sans crainte.

— Je te forcerai. Répondit calmement son interlocutrice, sans se démonter.

— Désolée, mais je suis _vraiment_ pressée. »

Une aura puissante et blanche entoura le corps entier de la noble.

Même jusqu'ici, la réputation de Shihôin Yoruichi offrait à ses assaillants une certaine anxiété. Sa rapidité extrême connue dans le monde d'en bas n'était que peu remise en cause ici. Pour autant, cette femme ne semblait absolument pas apeurée par sa présence, voire même simplement intimidée. Yoruichi plissa doucement son regard, cherchant à évaluer cette adversaire sur une échelle précise. Mais elle ne la voyait que pour la première fois, et sans aucune indication quant au niveau même de la Brigade d'Expédition.

Et au bout de quelques secondes, un corps tomba sur le sol, complètement inerte. Doucement, Yoruichi se retourna, pour observer son coéquipier d'infortune, pour le coup, totalement assommé par un coup derrière la nuque provenant de cette inconnue. Les dents de la Shinigami se serrèrent. Non, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer. Mais en même temps, cette femme venait de se déplacer à une vitesse qu'elle n'avait pu suivre. Et cela n'était plus arrivé depuis fort longtemps.

« — Regagnez votre chambre, Shihôin Yoruichi. Martela d'un air plus sombre la dénommée Séria Alario.

— Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Une vive douleur vint la percuter en plein ventre, la jeune femme à la peau halée écarquillant largement le regard. Il s'agissait d'un véritable coup de genou qu'elle venait de se prendre, la faisant d'ailleurs cambrer, avant qu'elle ne réagisse vivement, et n'use de son shunpô pour reculer. Haletant, l'amie de Kisuke Urahara cherchait encore à trouver une échappatoire.

« — Je ne le répéterai pas indéfiniment : regagnez votre chambre. Vous êtes convalescente.

— Pendant que le Reiôkyu tombe ? Déconne pas.

— Le Reiôkyu ne va pas tomber. Coupa soudainement une voix, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes femmes. Pas encore. »

Cette nouvelle venue n'était autre que le Capitaine Kaneko Kiseki, accompagnée par le trio restant de la Garde Royale. De quoi ramener un petit peu d'harmonie et faire baisser la tension à l'intérieur des locaux. Taikai Meirô, lui, soupira en voyant de nouveau les conflits reprendre. Évidemment, être soudé en temps de crise s'avérait plutôt compliqué.

« — Shihôin Yoruichi. Appela-t-il. Cette guerre va durer un certain temps, nous sommes loin d'être arrivés à la fin … et ce, même si le Roi tombe.

— Vous vous moquez de moi ?

— Pas le moins du monde. Répondit le Garde Royal. La déesse actuelle qui sème le chaos se nomme Sakae, c'est la fille du Roi des Esprits. Si elle parvenait à tuer notre souverain, alors elle s'emparerait de son pouvoir.

— Tout ce que vous me dîtes me donne encore plus envie de partir là-bas ! Grogna la jeune femme, à peine surprise par la dernière révélation.

— L'équilibre ne sera pas entièrement rompu. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de tout voir disparaître ou alors elle-même serait plutôt embêtée. Elle va rebâtir un royaume … et notre mission sera de le faire tomber, comme elle l'a fait avec le nôtre.

— Et vous abandonnez déjà ?! Vous laissez déjà le Roi mourir ?! Bande de lâches ! »

S'apprêtant à s'élancer pour détruire simplement le plafond, la noble fut fauchée dans son élan, par un violent coup de garde juste derrière sa nuque. Les autres parurent plutôt surpris par ailleurs, concernant l'identité de la personne venant de littéralement assommer Yoruichi, à savoir Kirio Hikifune.

Cette dernière, au visage à mi-chemin entre le maussade et l'impassible, releva doucement le corps de sa dernière victime, avant de la mettre sur son dos pour continuer son chemin.

« — Ne perdons pas plus de temps. Murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, à l'encontre des autres.

— … Pas faux, rétorqua simplement Meirô, en haussant les épaules. »

Lentement, les trois membres de la Division Zéro quittèrent les lieux, en compagnie des autres fantassins dépêchés sur place. Ne restaient alors plus que le Capitaine Kaneko Kiseki ainsi que la dénommée Séria Alario. La première citée s'avança doucement, plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice.

« — Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Questionna la blonde, et responsable des aspects scientifiques du navire.

— Ça va aller. Rétorqua lentement l'intéressée.

— Pour l'instant tu veux dire ?

— Oui.

— Bien, j'en ai d'autres à te donner de toute façon. Tu devrais me suivre.

— Entendu.

— Et puis je pense que parmi les membres du Gotei 13 hospitalisés, il y a bien quelqu'un que tu devrais avoir envie de voir …

— Plus tard. Est-ce que la Brigade a été libérée ?

— Nous avons connu un problème assez important … Concéda la Shinigami. La recherche de synchronisation ne s'est pas encore faite … le pouvoir des Cavaliers est encore plus dense que l'on l'imaginait … »

_Dimension Royale — Proche de la Porte … _

Du sang. Rien que du sang.

Une danse macabre d'hémoglobine, un torrent rouge déferlant dans toutes les directions. Urahara Kisuke ne bougeait plus. Comment pourrait-il bouger ? Le voilà maintenant perforé, par une épée. En plein ventre, et soulevé comme un vulgaire objet au-dessus de Sakae, qui l'observait simplement, froidement.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, avait été repoussé au loin par la deuxième Ère des Ténèbres. Bien plus loin, et son Ransôtengai ne pourrait guère le sauver encore bien longtemps. L'actuel Capitaine de la Douzième Division fulminait contre cette situation devenue totalement ingérable, mais ne chercha guère longtemps à essayer d'en trouver une alternative : c'était pourtant très simple, il n'y en n'avait pas. D'ici, le savant fou pouvait voir son ancien supérieur atteindre la fin de son existence. Une étrange sensation gagnait par ailleurs tout son être : durant l'intégralité de sa vie, il ne pensait pas se sentir ainsi, lorsque Kisuke Urahara serait sur le point de mourir.

« — Bon sang ! Siffla-t-il, les dents serrées. »

Le visage baissé, Kisuke Urahara ne bougeait plus. Il fallait dire ses blessures n'appartenaient pas à la catégorie des _« superficielles »_, bien au contraire. Sakae lui lançait d'ailleurs un regard assez lourd. Jamais, un humain n'aurait dû l'atteindre aussi violemment. Sa défiance aurait très certainement pu lui coûter très cher. Vivement, les yeux de la divinité louchèrent vers la droite, là où un Isshin totalement enragé fonçait dans sa direction, une forte aura brûlante l'entourant immédiatement. Le père de la famille Kurosaki frappa violemment de son sabre, mais l'assaut se stoppa instantanément : une spirale sombre entourait actuellement la déesse, empêchant son assaillant de s'approcher davantage.

« — _Tu peux essayer d'augmenter la température de ceci jusqu'où tu souhaites … c'est inutile._

— Laisse-le ! Grommela le Shinigami, en accentuant —vainement— la force de son coup, toujours bloqué par la barrière noire.

— _Rentrez chez vous … et priez pour votre salut._ »

_Yasuharu Takanashi — Seigi no Chikara_

Violemment, l'onde de choc se répandit dans les environs, repoussant instantanément l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Le regard rouge de Sakae se reporta sur ce Kisuke Urahara, naviguant pratiquement vers l'inconscience. Mais le blond demeurait bien vivant, du moins pour l'instant, malgré cette épée enfoncée dans son corps. Quelques soubresauts trahissaient encore sa vitalité, tandis que lentement, très lentement, le scientifique leva un regard blême sur celle qui l'enfourchait actuellement.

« — _Je ne vois pas une once de peur en toi. _Murmura la déesse. _Tu es un Shinigami exceptionnel … Je pourrai te ramener à mes côtés, au sommet du monde. Qu'en penses-tu ? Ma Légion Noire comporte des personnes qui savent soigner efficacement._

— … Pas … intéressé. Articula faiblement ce dernier, un petit sourire naissant en coin. Je … ne vais … pas avec … les perdants …

— _Les perdants … ?_

— Nous … gagnerons.

— _C'est une plaisanterie ? _

— Pas aujourd'hui. Reprit-il, d'un ton aussi lent que faible. Nous … n'avons pas réussi grand-chose … jusqu'à présent … mais … la guerre … va continuer … Si … si vous avez … pris le monde … alors … sachez qu'on … le récupérera.

— _Je vois … tu sembles convaincu. _Rétorqua son interlocutrice. _Dans ce cas-là … meurs avec cette certitude._ »

Tandis qu'un nouvel assaut se déclencha de la part de Ryûken cette fois-ci, ses flèches multiples étant balayées par une vague sombre générée par un battement d'ailes de Sakae, une grande lumière brilla sur le sabre noir de la déesse. Les paupières de Kisuke Urahara se fermèrent, probablement pour de bon. Parce que le rayon noir le transperça encore, arrachant avec lui toute une panoplie de souvenirs plus ou moins lointains.

_Aujourd'hui s'avérait être une journée bien sombre. Fallait-il pleurer les morts ? Peut-être, oui. Personnellement, je l'ai déjà fait aussi. Mais j'ai aussi toujours trouvé une raison pour continuer à vivre. Des proches, des espoirs … il y a toujours quelque chose. Alors s'il vous plaît, si vous pouviez continuer le combat … _

_Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il y a une raison pour que les Shinigamis, les Hollows, les Quincy s'unissent. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, vous devez continuer à avancer. Parce que notre monde, tout ce que l'on a connu, change brutalement. Sauvons-le. Et reprenons nos querelles plus tard …_

_Yoruichi-san, si tu pouvais m'entendre. Je te dirai bien que j'espère que tu es encore vivante, je ne le sais pas. Excuse-moi de t'avoir laissé, de t'avoir abandonné. Je ne meurs pas l'esprit tranquille aujourd'hui, tu avais raison lorsque tu me l'as annoncé, il y a quelques années de cela. Tu t'en souviens, non ? Nous venions tout juste de secourir Kuchiki-san sur le Sokyôku … ! Enfin, vous l'aviez fait. Moi, tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est attendre à Karakura, et m'excuser en vous retrouvant. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne peux que m'excuser. Cette déesse est puissante, et les Enfers semblent également l'être. Pour autant, il n'y a pas d'autre voie : de manière tout à fait égoïste, je vous demande encore de faire un effort. Pour que tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie sur ce sentier sanglant ne l'ait pas fait en vain. _

« — _Oh, tes dernières paroles se dirigent vers cette femme et pas vers moi ? _Résonna la voix de son Zanpakutô. _Je suis assez déçue …_

— Désolé … Benihime … »

Le ciel noir ne changea pas beaucoup. Il ne changeait pas tellement, depuis un certain. Au contraire même, il demeurait le même, immuable depuis le début de la bataille du Reiôkyu. Pourtant, une existence précieuse venait de s'éteindre. Placés plus loin, Ryûken et Isshin écarquillaient les yeux, des gouttes de sueurs transpirant sur leurs visages. Plus loin encore, Kurotsuchi Mayuri se redressa, et porta un œil confus à la situation, pourtant plus que limpide : les Shinigamis ne cessaient de perdre leurs meilleurs éléments.

« — U-Urahara … Balbutiai un Isshin vraiment au bord de la crise de nerfs.

— N'agis pas stupidement … Kurosaki … Réprimanda à voix basse Ryûken, les dents serrées. »

Urahara avait été la personne ayant permis cette amitié. Le fait qu'aujourd'hui, Isshin et Ryûken combattaient côte à côte, cela n'aurait pas été possible si ce pauvre fou n'avait pas sauvé Masaki, il y a des années de cela. Bien sûr, il dirait aujourd'hui que lui n'avait fait que montrer la voie à suivre, une voie que l'ancien Capitaine de la Dixième Division avait empruntée sans même hésiter. Malgré son air excentrique, il ne se mettait guère en avant sur des sujets aussi sérieux. Urahara Kisuke était un homme de ce genre-là. Brillant scientifique, brillant Shinigami, ami sur lequel on pouvait toujours compter.

Pourtant, eux, n'avaient pas réussi à lui rendre la pareille. Au contraire, ils assistaient impuissants à la fin de son existence.

« — _Kuraiseikai._

— Kurosaki, ne reste pas là ! »

Un tourbillon d'obscurité, et une visibilité devenue inexistante. Sakae rabaissa son épée, alors que les alliés furent littéralement absorbés par cet océan de ténèbres. Le corps de Kisuke Urahara, du moins ce qu'il en restait, chutait. Vers la terre devenue hostile, la terre sur laquelle la mort ne cessait d'engranger les moindres parcelles de territoire. Ces terres sur lesquelles les plantes de l'espoir ne poussaient désormais plus. Sakae se tourna, vers ce monde en ruines. D'ici, elle pouvait encore voir des créatures de l'Enfer détruire au loin, ce qui restait de la création de son Père.

_Son Père. _

Ses yeux rouges se tournèrent vers la dernière chose qui la séparait de lui : la porte. Une grande vague de haine s'incrusta irrémédiablement à l'intérieur de son regard. Blessée de cette façon, il n'était pas prudent d'agir à l'emporte-pièce. Mais aujourd'hui devait marquer son avènement. Loin, en bas, elle pouvait également ressentir l'inertie totale des Cavaliers du Diable. Il n'y avait désormais plus qu'eux. Personne ne pouvait plus se mettre en travers de sa route. D'un battement d'ailes, elle se dirigea là-bas, sans un œil jeté derrière.

Pourtant, une ombre se tenait encore prête à poursuivre l'affrontement …

Mayuri Kurotsuchi demeura un moment statufié. Les nombreux coups reçus jusqu'à présent, la destruction de Konjiki Ashisogi Jizô et les multiples blessures sur son corps comportaient un caractère particulièrement douloureux. Combattre maintenant ? Il n'avait aucun moyen crédible à opposer. Mourir inutilement était donc particulièrement sot. En revanche, l'homme qu'il regardait avancer, faiblement, le corps totalement ensanglanté, ne recherchait toujours pas le repos éternel apparemment.

« — Décidément, soupira le Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Les Quincy sont vraiment des êtres stupides. »

_Ailleurs … _

L'obscurité, le froid, le vide, le sable. Tant d'aspects si bien connus par les créatures du Hueco Mundo. Le monde des Hollows se préparait lui aussi à connaître un profond changement. L'un d'eux avait d'ailleurs déjà été plutôt net : la Reine du Hueco Mundo, partie depuis un long moment, n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie. D'autant plus que les innombrables destructions du Seireitei ne passaient pas inaperçu à l'intérieur des murs de Las Noches. Dans la salle du trône, sur lequel avait l'habitude de reposer Tia Hallibel, ses trois Fraccionnes s'agitaient péniblement. Assises sur un canapé blanc immaculé,

« — Putain j'en ai marre. S'exclama une Apache bien irritée par l'inactivité des lieux. Hallibel-sama aurait dû nous emmener avec elle !

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Répondit Sun-Sun en roulant des yeux. Cela fait bien cinq heures que tu répètes la même chose inlassablement. Tu devrais te taire.

— 'Scuse mais je suis pas résignée comme toi, face de tapette !

— M'insulter ne me fera rien. Affirma son interlocutrice, en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas Mila-Rose.

— Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?! Grommela dernière citée.

— Oh, rien. Battez-vous, comme d'habitude. Lâcha l'Arrancar, derrière sa manche.

— Bon. Je vais chercher Hallibel-sama. Grogna finalement Apache, en se redressant.

— Ah oui, vraiment ? Tu comptes faire comment ? Lança Mila-Rose, d'un ton sarcastique.

— J'en sais rien ! Mais tu pourrais essayer de te montrer un petit peu plus utile, non ?! »

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, attirant l'attention des trois jeunes femmes. Caressant le fol espoir qu'il s'agissait-là du retour de leur Reine, elles tournèrent d'un seul mouvement leurs visages : et une vague de dégoût commune s'en empara lorsque les visages de Pesche et de Dondochakka s'immiscèrent dans la pièce.

« — Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Déclara le premier venu, en faisant de grands gestes de bras.

— Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Siffla Apache, menaçante.

— Savoir où est Nell-sama, pour sûr ! Clama tout haut l'autre Arrancar, de sa voix enjouée habituelle.

— Ouais, bah, ça se voit nan ?! Elle n'est pas là, alors cassez-vous ou je le fais de mes propres mains ! Et ne faîtes pas chier, surtout que j'ai sérieusement envie de me défouler !

— Pourquoi nous ? Questionna Pesche, d'un air niais. Nous sommes camarades, non ? On ne frappe pas ses camarades, règle élémentaire.

— Tu vas voir ce que je fais de ta règle élémentaire petite merde ! »

Les excès d'énervement signés Apache constituaient tellement le quotidien de cet endroit que ni Mila-Rose, ni Sun-Sun, ne voulurent intervenir. Pourquoi le faire, d'ailleurs ? Pour l'heure, voir l'Arrancar s'énerver toute seule détendrait presque leur atmosphère. Même si évidemment, au vu de caractère naturellement irritant des deux imbéciles qui venaient d'apparaître, la situation pourrait bien dégénérer, auquel cas il faudrait forcément une intervention extérieure afin de calmer les ardeurs au sein du palais.

Dondochakka, qui commençait à être intimidé par le regard foudroyant que leur lançait la Fraccion de la Reine, s'approcha discrètement —tout du moins essayait-il de le faire— de son ami. Celui-ci ne comprenait aucunement la gravité de la situation, et se contenta de croiser les bras, un air plutôt confiant gravé sur le visage.

« — Euh, Pesche … on devrait peut-être aller jouer à chat dehors, pour sûr …

— Ah ! S'écria l'autre Fraccion de Neliel. J'ai compris, merci Dondochakka ! Alors, Apache Emilô … tu souhaites jouer à chat avec nous ? Inutile de le dire de façon si brutale et désobligeante. Je t'accepte, tu viens ? »

Un coup de poing violent fracassa directement la tête du Hollow ressemblant vaguement à un insecte, qui partit instantanément s'encastrer sur le mur, de l'autre côté de la salle. Vivement, il souleva un regard vers son assaillante, visiblement furieuse. Pourquoi s'énervait-elle si facilement alors que la situation exigeait même plutôt un remerciement ?! Décidément, Pesche ne comprendrait jamais les femmes.

« — Crois encore que je suis ta pote et je te tue, est-ce que c'est bien rentré dans ta putain de sale tête ?

— Qu'est-ce qui est rentré ? Attends … j'ai quelque chose qui rentre dans ma tête ?! Dondochakka, aide-moi à l'enlever !

— J'arrive, pour sûr ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Cette fois-ci, elle allait littéralement exploser. Avoir deux individus aussi stupides réunis au même endroit s'apparentait presque à un châtiment céleste. Combien y'avait-il de chances que le quotient intellectuel chute dans la catégorie négatif au sein de l'ancienne armée de Sôsuke Aizen ?

« — J'arrive pas à l'enlever, Pesche !

— Frappe ma tête, peut-être que ça sortira ! Je vais frapper de l'autre côté, d'accord ?!

— Pour sûr !

— À trois ! Un, deux, trois !

— Je vais vous … »

Tout le monde se statufia immédiatement. La vague d'idiotie amenée par les deux Fraccion de Neliel Tu Oderschvank cessa dès lors qu'une violente pression spirituelle fit frémir les murs du palais, alertant directement les Arrancars. Familière, cette pression spirituelle semblait toutefois totalement différente de ce que tous ici, avaient l'habitude de ressentir. Les regards se portèrent rapidement sur une source mobile du pouvoir : elle arrivait, par le biais de la grande porte déjà ouverte. Au bout de quelques instants, deux ombres se dessinèrent. Là aussi, une familiarité évidente permit de les reconnaître. Pourtant, dès lors que les deux individus pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce, plus personne ne semblait les reconnaître. Tout du moins, l'une d'entre elles s'avérait bien différente.

_Bleach OST — BL_75 — Crisis_

« — … Nell-sama … ? Bégaya Dondochakka, en ressentant une aura noire émaner de celle à qui il avait prêté allégeance. »

À côté de la jeune femme aux cheveux émeraude, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, lui, avait toujours l'image d'un homme facilement irritable. Rien que cette situation le déplaisait. Pourtant, retourner au Hueco Mundo faisait partie de ses projets. Il fallait croire que les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient absolument pas.

« — Où … est Hallibel-sama ? Questionna Apache, dont l'agressivité avait chuté, en constatant l'énorme masse d'énergie qui se dégageait des deux derniers arrivants.

— Morte. Déclara sans aucune gêne Neliel, en posant son regard sur la jeune femme. »

La nouvelle faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards hagards de tous les individus ici présents pour le comprendre. Quelques secondes de flottement s'en suivirent, histoire que tous prennent bien conscience de la nouvelle.

« — Et vous allez aussi périr si vous ne vous soumettez pas. Martela l'ancienne Tercera Espada. Sa Majesté a décidé de vous utiliser.

— Q-Quoi ?

— Pas tous. Coupa directement un Grimmjow visiblement ennuyé par la situation. Y'a trop de merdes parmi les Arrancars, faut s'en débarrasser. Où sont ces salopes de Loly et Menoly ? J'vais les buter.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! Grommela Apache, dont les yeux bicolores laissaient transparaître une aversion complète de la situation. Depuis quand Las Noches appartient à ce bâtard de j'sais pas qui ?! Qui a tué Hallibel-sama ?!

— Si j'ai bien compris, vous vouliez que l'on s'allie avec celui qui a tué notre Reine … ? Murmura d'une voix sombre, Mila-Rose.

— C'est vraiment déplaisant. Affirma Sun-Sun, en plissant son regard. »

Du sang coula à foison sur le sol. Sous les yeux choqués des autres Arrancars, Neliel venait de dégainer son Zanpakutô, avant de trancher la gorge d'Apache, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Prise de tremblements nerveux, la jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs chuta sur le sol, se vidant lentement de son sang, tandis que l'Espada rengaina son sabre. Placé derrière, Grimmjow arqua un sourcil. Décidément, le Diable avait exercé un changement vraiment important sur la personnalité de Neliel. La gamine qui s'amusait à courir dans le désert semblait bien lointaine, dorénavant.

« — Je ne vais pas vous le répéter longtemps. Déclara justement cette dernière. Si vous n'obéissez pas, je vous tuerai tous. »

_Dimension Royale — Porte menant vers le Roi … _

Ouverte. Sakae avait emprunté ce chemin, celui menant vers ce qui allait décider du sort même de ce monde. Un long couloir sombre, des escaliers qui montent, montent et continuent de monter. Le visage baissée, sa chevelure ébène dansant lentement au rythme d'un vent provenant d'en face, Sakae ne disait pas un mot. Il fallait continuer à avancer, et rien d'autre. Ce qu'elle allait d'ailleurs faire.

Ses pas résonnaient pratiquement dans un écho solitaire. Et au bout d'un moment, enfin, elle atteignait son but. Plusieurs fois, la femme aux cheveux sombres arrêta sa marche, essoufflée. Jamais elle n'aurait dû prendre ses adversaires avec tant de condescendance. Mais ce qui est fait ne pouvait plus être changé. Dans un état délabré, la jeune femme contempla les changements de décor s'opérant progressivement, au fur et à mesure que son périple ne l'emmène plus profondément dans des lieux inexplorés par le commun des mortels.

Le véritable Palais Royal. Celui dans lequel le Roi des Esprits résidait depuis des millénaires, à lancer un regard contemplateur sur sa création.

Au bout de quelques instants, Sakae arriva devant une porte. Son corps entier attendait cet instant depuis si longtemps, si bien que sa main trembla lorsqu'elle s'avança pour faire tourner le poignet. Dans un crissement sonore lent, la porte s'ouvrit. Un raclement de gorge accompagna les derniers pas de la déesse désormais bien tendue. La grande pièce se trouvait décorée d'un blanc pur immaculé. Spacieuse, elle offrait un cadre de vie plutôt paisible. Un lit aux bordures luxueuses, l'or y étant incrusté, se trouvait près du mur à droite. Au fond, un balcon ouvrant sur le monde. Quel monde ? D'ici, le Roi pouvait tout voir. Rien n'échappait à sa vision. Rien ne pouvait le surprendre. De là où elle était, Sakae ne distinguait rien sinon un ciel bleu vidé de tout nuage.

Ce qui attirait de toute manière son attention se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Une table, sur laquelle se posaient actuellement deux tasses. Se trouvant sur la face opposée, une personne, dont l'identité ne pouvait pas être méconnue.

« — _Sakae, ma fille … cela fait si longtemps que j'attendais ton retour._ »

Elle, demeura silencieuse.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'hostilité dans ses mots, dans son aura. Assis le plus simplement du monde sur une chaise —tout de même bien luxueuse et ornée de différents motifs la mettant particulièrement en valeur— le Roi se tenait là. Un habillage blanc et long caractérisait physiquement celui sur qui tout reposait. Deux bandes dorées servaient de motifs décorateurs le long de ses épaules, tandis qu'au centre de ce vêtement, un trésor, mêlant différentes pierres précieuses aussi différents que l'or et l'argent, brillait d'une lueur enchanteresse mais plutôt faible. Un point de lumière, tout simplement.

« — _Mon Père. _Finit-elle par glisser, lentement. _Pourquoi restez-vous caché derrière votre capuche ?_

— _C'est inconvenant de ma part, tu as raison._ Répondit calmement le souverain. »

Il retira le voile couvrant son visage.

Ses traits étaient marqués par une certaine ancienneté, mais cela n'allait pourtant guère très loin. Le Roi n'était pas un vieil homme, mais se trouvait dans la force de l'âge. Sa chevelure noire bouclée se descendait légèrement, non loin de son cou. Son regard, en revanche, se colorait d'un bleu harmonieux et profond. Surprenant ? Pas vraiment. Sakae plissa lentement le regard.

« — _Vous n'avez pas changé en plusieurs millénaires. _Finit-elle par dire, sans intonation particulière.

— _En effet, c'est ici le miracle du Temps, qui ne s'écoule pas. _Lui répondit ce dernier, dans un petit sourire réconfortant. _N'es-tu pas épuisée, ma fille ? Tu es vraiment dans un état délabré. Approche-toi donc._

— _Je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous faire du bien, mon Père. _Grinça-t-elle doucement, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve actuellement.

— _Je le sais bien, Sakae. Je l'ai vu, et à de nombreuses reprises. Mais moi, je ne te veux aucun mal, tu le sais aussi. Alors, approche. »_

La puissante déesse, soudainement redevenue fille docile, s'exécuta, mais avec une certaine dose de méfiance. Son Père, grand pacifique dans l'âme, avait-il pu changer _intérieurement_ depuis tant d'années ? Elle arriva finalement à sa hauteur, lorsque lui-même se releva, pour la surplomber. Le Roi se trouvait être assez grand, dépassant sa fille physiquement. Et lentement, il avança sa main, pour lui caresser doucement la tête, le visage, et la ramener contre lui. Sans qu'elle-même ne réagisse particulièrement. Une vive lumière l'entoura, tandis que la déesse de la Destruction écarquilla le regard. Toutes ses sensations négatives, disparaissaient actuellement.

Et il ne fallut guère longtemps pour qu'elle constate qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de blessure sur son corps, avant même que sa cuirasse noire ne revienne.

« — _Ainsi, tu as meilleure mine, ma fille. _Murmura doucement le Père, en faisant reculer sa fille.

— _Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? _Articula lentement son interlocutrice.

— _Tu es ce qui me reste de plus précieux, Sakae. Ne l'oublie pas._

— _Il est inutile de chercher à m'amadouer. _Affirma la jeune femme, en offrant un regard plus sombre à celui qui régnait sur la Soul Society, lui arrachant un petit sourire amusé.

— _Je n'ai pas besoin de faire une telle chose. Avant que tu ne tentes de me tuer, que dirais-tu de prendre un thé avec moi ? Tu savais que cet homme, Sôsuke Aizen, qui désire me tuer, apprécie grandement le thé ? S'il était venu jusqu'à moi, je suis sûr que nous aurions pu en prendre un. Mais cela fait des années que je n'ai plus vu personne_

— _Vous avez choisi cette vie sciemment. _Lâcha la déesse de la Destruction, un air de plus en plus courroucé. _Et vous avez abandonné votre création. Elle s'est délitée totalement aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas été capable de réagir aux assauts de l'Enfer. Aujourd'hui, le monde que vous avez créé va disparaître, et vous en êtes le premier responsable._

— _Cela fait beaucoup de reproches en une phrase, n'est-ce pas ? _Rétorqua lentement le Roi, en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse. _Pourtant, c'est étrange. Tu n'as pas fait le plus gros d'entre eux, Sakae. Celui que tu as réellement en travers de la gorge … »_

La divinité se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, les poings serrés, le regard légèrement baissé. Son père soupira doucement, en reprenant une seconde gorgée de thé.

« — _Sakae, si tu es venue jusqu'à moi, ce n'est pas pour ce monde en destruction. C'est parce que je t'ai bannie il y a fort longtemps. _Articula le Roi des Esprits. _Mais si cet exil n'a pas changé grand-chose, ma fille, c'est que tu n'as toujours pas compris son sens. _

— _Il n'y a rien à comprendre dans vos inepties ! _Grommela soudainement d'énervement la jeune femme, en dégainant son épée. _Mère a été tuée par les armées du Diable, et vous avez constamment recherché la paix avec elles !_ »

La pièce toute entière vibra, lorsque le sabre noir se positionna en face de son concepteur, qui écoutait silencieusement les paroles de celle qui partageait son sang.

« — _Aujourd'hui, _souffla-t-elle, _je vais corriger toutes ces erreurs, et recommencer notre histoire. J'annihilerai votre création, et celle du Diable. Je remporterai la guerre que vous avez eu peur de mener. Et cela passe par une première étape : votre disparition !_ »

Une vague d'obscurité entoura la lame divine, qui ne tarda pas à s'abattre, à la seconde suivante. Le Roi, lui, ferma lentement les paupières. Le monde suivait le fil d'actions prédestinées. Ici encore, il avait vu juste, sur les agissements de sa fille bien aimée. Un crissement aigu retentit, peu après le premier assaut mené par la déesse aux yeux rouges. En face d'elle, une lame venait d'être mise en opposition, parant instantanément son agression. La déesse fulmina vivement, avant de reculer.

Parce qu'une nouvelle ombre venait de se positionner entre elle, et son Père.

« — _Tsugare. _Lâcha-t-elle, avec une certaine once de cynisme. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ?**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Grande réunion : quel parfum devra avoir le nouveau dentifrice du Capitaine Rôshin ? »**

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **On s'en fout vu qu'il est mort.

_Ichigo Kurosaki explose sans raison valable. _

**Ishida Uryû : **Bien fait pour toi.

_Ishida Uryû explose à son tour._

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Noooon, Ishida !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Arrête tes conneries.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Haha, vous avez cru que j'étais triste, n'est-ce pas ? Manipulation si aisée. Je me demande pourquoi ils explosent tous aussi soudainement.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Peu importe, il faut maintenant que nous trouvions le dentifrice du Capitaine Rôshin ou il nous tuera !

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Parfum du Grand Nord. Haleine fraîche garantie.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Oui, je suis d'accord.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Quel tu es d'accord ? M'en fous, casse-toi. C'était mon idée, fais pas genre que tu l'as eu aussi.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Heu … alors parfum neige ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Il faut le parfum divin. Mais en fait je n'ai pas envie, c'est mon dentifrice spécial que j'utilise tous les matins.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Dégage, Aizen ! Tu n'es pas convié à cette réunion !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Ah oui vraiment ? Je suis en train d'essayer de vous sauver. Personne ne me comprend, c'est invraisemblable.

_Aizen Sôsuke explose à son tour._

**Ichimaru Gin : **Et ça devient dangereux ici. Pourquoi ils explosent ? En tout cas Toushirou Hitsugawa est en sécurité lui.

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : **Comment tu m'as appelé toi ?!

**Ichimaru Gin : **Mon FILS ! MDR MDR MDR.

_Ichimaru Gin part. Sans exploser et en hurlant : « Il faut le dentifrice Snake »_

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **J'aime bien l'idée du dentifrice Snake.

**Tout le monde : **WTF ?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Alors c'est décidé pour le dentifrice Snake !

**Urahara Kisuke : **Je suis … mort ? Je suis mort. Je suis mort. C'est si touchant.

**Le Roi des Esprits : **Observez plutôt, c'est moi, le Roi des Esprits. Il vous faut le dentifrice Royal pour avoir des dents royales.

**Sakae : **Ridicule. Le dentifrice de la destruction est nettement plus efficace pour éliminer toutes traces d'impureté.

**Le Diable : **Voilà pourquoi le monde est voué à sa destruction. Le dentifrice Infernal est de loin le plus efficace.

**Sakae : **Balivernes.

**Le Diable : **Tais-toi femme.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Taisez-vous tous les trois, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de parler.

_Un grand vent passe._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **C'est bien. Maintenant, prenez plutôt mon dentifrice du néant, il est garanti un an.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer explose._

**Sakae : **Je le savais, c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça depuis le début, Diable …

**Le Diable : **Non. J'ignore pourquoi les humains explosent, mais celui-ci me semble avoir un lien avec cela.

_Plus loin, Kaname Tôsen est en train de danser autour d'un feu._

**Kaname Tôsen : **Vous allez comprendre la douleur d'une explosion spontanée inexpliquée ! Vous allez comprendre !

**Ishida Uryû : **_Resureccion. _

_Ishida Uryû revient à la vie sans que personne ne comprenne quoi que ce soit._

**Ishida Uryû : **Dentrifrice Quincy.

_Ishida Uryû explose de nouveau._

**Byakuya Kuchiki (yeux fermés) : **Le dentifrice au Parfum Noble.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Hein ? Dentifrice de combat !

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **Qu'il prenne plutôt mon nouveau dentifrice X-23A587. Effets secondaires garantis.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Plutôt préférer un dentifrice artistique, mmh.

**Kira Izuru : **C'est terrible … il n'y en a pas un qui a sorti un dentifrice qui existe … qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Abarai-kun ?

**Renji Abarai : **_Hurle, __**Zabimaru **_!

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Le dentifrice de sa mère ! PTDR ! Je l'ai clashé à donf.

_Grimmjow se fait aspirer dans une autre dimension et explose à l'intérieur. _

_Plus tard … _

**Kirio Hikifune : **Capitaine Rôshin ! Nous avons collecté une liste d'environ 20 dentifrices différents !

**Rikuchi Rôshin : **En fait j'ai pas envie d'avoir un dentifrice. Je veux lire le prochain chapitre, _Why don't you understand _? Haha, quel jeu de mot exemplaire. Je suis vraiment un être divin.


	132. Why Don't You Understand ?

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Yoruichi Shihôin et son petit projet d'excursion prennent rapidement fin au sein du navire de la Brigade d'Expédition. _

_Pendant ce temps, au Hueco Mundo, Neliel Tu Oderschvank et Grimmjow Jaggerjack réapparaissent, et font une victime : Apache, tout en ordonnant la soumission des Arrancars au Diable. _

_Au Reiôkyu, Urahara Kisuke est finalement tué par Sakae, qui rejoint la porte, et se retrouve finalement nez-à-nez avec le Roi, qu'elle finit par agresser après une petite mise au point. S'interpose alors le Dieu des Flammes, Tsugare. _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXXII : WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ?**_

**L**es regards croisés des deux divinités ne manquèrent pas d'évoquer de nombreux souvenirs. Tsugare, Dieu des Flammes de la Soul Society, venait d'empêcher la fille de s'attaquer directement à son père. Les épées noires et rouges demeurèrent entrecroisées durant quelques secondes, avant que Sakane ne retire la sienne, observant simplement le comportement de son adversaire, aux ailes enflammées. Le choc entre les deux lames avait provoqué un tremblement dans la salle toute entière.

« — _Tsugare. _Murmura-t-elle. _Je pensais que ton élue avait périe au cours de ce combat. Ne devrais-tu pas te retirer ?_

— _C'est parce que mon élue a été tuée que je suis de retour auprès de mon Seigneur, même si cela m'a pris un certain temps. _Rétorqua lentement la puissante entité de feu.

— _Nous avons combattus côte-à-côte, jadis. Tu connais l'écart entre nos pouvoirs. Alors écarte-toi si tu ne veux pas périr instantanément. _

— _J'obéis uniquement aux ordres de votre Père, Sakae._

— _Voyons, les enfants. _Coupa soudainement la voix de l'intéressé. _Il n'y aucune raison de combattre ici. Tsugare, recule donc. Cela fait longtemps que j'attends de parler à Sakae._

— … _Bien, mon Seigneur._ »

À quoi jouait-il ? Tandis que _« l'Aigle du Crépuscule » _effectua quelques pas afin d'ouvrir, de nouveau, un accès direct entre les deux concernés. Sakae, elle, semblait légèrement calmée après un pic de tension. Soufflant doucement, elle ne quitta pas des yeux son Père, situé juste en face d'elle.

« — _Je n'aime pas faire usage de la violence pour régler les conflits. _Déclara solennellement le Roi des Esprits.

— _Votre création entière ne semble pas partager cet avis. _Clama la déesse à la mèche blanche immaculée. _Vous qui pouvez tout voir, observez donc l'état de dégradation dans lequel le monde des humains est plongé. _

— _Je peux le voir, ma fille. _Répondit-il, en marchant légèrement en direction du balcon, Sakae lui emboitant doucement le pas. _Je peux voir toute ma création d'ici._ »

Une fois arrivé, le Roi se contenta de désigner un ciel infini. Aucune trace de sol, de nuages. Une étendue bleue sans fond, qui donnerait presque l'impression que s'il y avait une chute, celle-ci n'aurait pas de dénouement. Une forme d'Enfer, en quelque sorte.

« — _Et vous ne réagissez pas, alors que ces êtres ne font que causer une destruction totale et progressive. _Vociféra la déesse Sakae. _Je pourrai pratiquement comprendre sa vision sur la destruction de ce monde. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'en empêcher._

— _Tu parles du Diable ? Oui, nous avons eu des différends, lui et moi. Mais vois-tu, ma fille, ce monde n'aurait aucun sens si je le contrôlais. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai créé. Ces humains, aussi remplis de défauts soient-ils, doivent trouver eux-mêmes la route du Paradis, et éviter celui de l'Enfer. C'est là le principe même du libre-arbitre._

— _Ce libre-arbitre ne mène qu'à la ruine. _

— _Ceci est alors la main du destin. _Déclara le Roi, en esquissant un petit sourire. _Ta mère pensait la même chose que toi. Regarde là où ça l'a emmenée. La guerre est le mal suprême. _

— _Elle est parfois nécessaire. _Siffla de mécontentement Sakae, suite aux souvenirs de sa défunte mère. _Si vous aviez pris les mesures nécessaires, vous auriez pu éliminer les armées de l'Enfer une bonne fois pour toutes. Au lieu de cela, le conflit a trainé en longueur, et le nombre de victimes n'a cessé d'augmenter. _

— _La paix a un prix, ma fille._

— _Et ce prix, c'est la guerre._ »

Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Bâtir ce monde sur des ruines, reprendre tout depuis le départ.

Tsugare observait, le visage fermé, les moindres agissements qui pourraient s'avérer dangereux, provenant de la fille unique du Roi. Ce dernier quitta rapidement sa place, sous l'œil de sa progéniture aux intentions meurtrières. Rapidement, l'homme à la tête même du monde se rassis, pour profiter une fois de plus de sa tasse.

« — _Tu as raison, Sakae. _Finit-il par déclarer. _Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir. _

— _Où voulez-vous en venir ? _Maugréa la concernée, en plissant le regard.

— _J'ai choisi de ne pas intervenir dans le monde. J'ai voulu laisser faire les choses. Et ça n'a pas fonctionné, je suis un mauvais souverain. _

— _Ça ne répond pas à ma question. _Siffla la jeune femme, en retournant dans la pièce, son sabre toujours dans ses mains.

— _Tu veux mettre un terme à toute cette histoire, ma fille. _Sourit le Roi. _Je suis d'accord._

— _Quoi ?!_ »

Aussi bien Sakae que Tsugare parurent surpris par une telle réaction. Néanmoins, sur le visage de la première citée, cette surprise laissa rapidement place à une grande dose de fureur. Immédiatement, son sabre tomba sur le sol, avant qu'elle ne vienne saisir par le col, le Roi de la Soul Society, le soulevant à sa hauteur.

« — _Et c'est tout ?! _Grogna-t-elle. _Vous comptez encore fuir ?! N'allez-vous jamais affronter la réalité ?!_

— _Je crains que ça ne fasse un long moment que je n'ai pas oser faire une telle chose. _Répondit-il, en haussant les sourcils. _Alors … si tu veux tout rebâtir … ne te gêne pas, ma fille. Tu seras assurément une Reine digne. Comprends-tu, les multitudes critiques évoquées par mes détracteurs sont tout à fait légitimes._

— _Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Ne vous moquez pas de ceux qui sont déjà tous morts à cause de votre incompétence !_ »

Jetant sans ménagement le monarque suprême en arrière, ce dernier se rééquilibrant tout de même, la divinité souleva sa main droite. Immédiatement, l'épée noire reprit sa place.

« — _Nous avons trainé dans une quantité indescriptible de sang. _Souffla la déesse, en pointant son sabre dans la direction du Roi. _Pensiez-vous un instant que j'ai pris du plaisir à détruire toutes ces vies ? Pensiez-vous un instant que je fais la guerre parce que je l'apprécie ?_ »

Un violent rayon sombre quitta immédiatement la lame, avant d'être bloquée in-extremis par Tsugare, ce dernier venant se placer en opposition. Le choc fit de nouveau frémir les locaux, le Dieu des Flammes reculant de quelques mètres suite à l'assaut. Aucune surprise, à ce niveau-là. L'épée de feu fuma quelque peu, avant que l'être à la chevelure crépusculaire ne pointe à son tour sa lame vers son ancienne camarade.

« — _Toi aussi, Tsugare. _Siffla la déesse. _Toi aussi tu as les mains trempées de sang. _

— _Je l'ai fait pour mon créateur. _Répondit ce dernier. _Je le referai encore, même s'il s'agit du sang de sa fille qui va couler._

— _Ce manque de discernement est pitoyable._ »

Violemment, les deux lames entrèrent en collision, à la seconde suivante. Tout comme Shinsen Katsudan, Kisayeka, Migitenkû et Kudasû no Shinkira, le Dieu des flammes disposait d'un pouvoir immense, surtout lorsque ce dernier ne se trouvait pas entre les mains de Shinigamis, qui devaient manier avec précaution tout ce pouvoir.

Mais malgré tout, lui aussi recula sensiblement, la déesse aux cheveux noirs le repoussant après un bref échange durant lequel il ne parvint pas à prendre le dessus. Cela dit, il n'allait pas reculer pour autant : une lueur de flammes intense brilla, et illumina absolument toute la pièce, avant que le Dieu ne fonde à toute allure vers son ancienne alliée. De nouveau, le choc fut violent, commença lui-même à se fissurer, de même que le plafond.

« — _Sanseiki no Yami : __**Hinkiryu **_! »

Toute la pièce, si brillante de blancheur, changea du tout au tout, pour laisser place à une onde d'obscurité naissante et surtout grandissante. À l'instant où cette énergie dévorante quitta le corps de la jeune femme, Tsugare recula sensiblement, pour éviter de se faire emporter. Néanmoins, le problème qui se posait demeurait plutôt important : dans cet espace clos, difficile de pouvoir éviter une telle attaque. Les deux mains jointes sur son sabre, l'Aigle du Crépuscule souleva sa lame : son aura brûlante le calcinait pratiquement, à tel point que le Dieu ne ressemblait qu'à une lumière enflammée. Derrière, le Roi des Esprits conservait un calme olympien malgré l'urgence de la situation. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, tandis qu'il soupira.

« — _Tu te dématérialises. _Murmura Sakae, à l'encontre de son adversaire direct. _Tu échapperas à ma technique … mais pas mon Père, s'il reste les bras croisés._

— _Ma fille … tu souhaites que je réagisse ?_ »

Le Roi souleva sa main droite, créant visiblement ce qui ressemblait à une faille spatiale. Immédiatement, l'obscurité de _« Kaimetsu » _s'y engouffra, sous l'œil toujours colérique de la déesse. Tsugare, lui, réapparu lentement, inondant toujours la pièce de sa lueur incandescente.

« — _Ce n'est pas suffisant pour remporter une guerre. _Murmura le Roi, en levant les yeux. »

Tout autour, les destructions occasionnées par l'amorce de combat entre Sakae et Tsugare finirent par disparaître, offrant de nouveau une propreté clinique à cet espace de vie.

« — _Sakae, cet endroit n'a plus lieu d'être. Je n'ai plus lieu d'être moi-même. _Finit par concéder le Roi. _Ce n'est pas que j'abandonne, ce n'est pas que je fuis. Ce monde s'est écroulé sur lui-même, par ma faute. Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver, parce que je n'en n'avais pas la volonté. Je ne saurai le dire._

— _Vous ne pouvez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement. Vous êtes en train de fuir ! _

— _Que désires-tu, ma fille ? Que je parte sur le champ de bataille ? Je le refuse._

— _Vous êtes détestable _! _Saido Seiki no Yami : __**Kuryomu **_!

— _Kafugôto _! Réagit immédiatement Tsugare, en se positionnant face à la technique de son adversaire. »

La lame brûlante scintilla avant que le Dieu ne fasse abattre sa lame contre l'important jet d'obscurité menaçant d'emporter son créateur. Brutal, le choc détruisit les environs, souleva la table proprement installée et les couverts là-dessus. Et au final, une violente explosion fit trembler tous les environs, soulevant instantanément un nuage de poussière de grande importance, et immédiatement balayé par les battements d'aile du Dieu ardent. Celui-ci partit immédiatement à l'assaut de Sakae, cette dernière pestant toujours contre son paternel, avant que son regard ne croise celui de son adversaire, dont le sang coulait légèrement sur son corps, son visage.

La déesse sombre parvint à éviter le coup de lame de son adversaire, en disparaissant, puis réapparaissant dans son dos, cherchant à lui planter sa lame noire. L'ancien Zanpakutô de Netsujô Kakusu parvint à repousser la dangereuse lame, mais recula de nouveau de manière plutôt importante.

« — _Tsugare, ça suffit. _Intervint de nouveau le Roi des Esprits, en marchant doucement vers la déesse aux yeux rouges.

— _Mon Seigneur … _

— _Ça ira, merci. Je sais que tu penses accomplir ta tâche, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais j'ai déjà vu assez de sang couler durant mon existence, alors je t'en prie, arrête-toi ici._ »

La déesse guerrière, elle, s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque qui serait cette fois-ci décisive. Tsugare plissa son regard. Il avait déjà échoué dans cette ère à sauvegarder sa protégée. La jeune femme qui utilisait son pouvoir n'était plus aujourd'hui. Les années les avaient rapprochés, tous les deux. Et cette sensation de malaise qui gagnait le corps d'un Dieu, à chaque fois qu'il voyait son élu tomber … il recommençait, encore et toujours. Il ne pouvait faillir à sa tâche, quel qu'en soit les ordres de son Roi. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Si le Roi mourrait, si le monde tombait entre les mains de Sakae ou pire, du Diable, les dégâts seraient irréversibles. Un battement d'aile brûlant emmena la divinité juste face à Sakae, sous les yeux plissés de son Père. Le sabre divin de feu s'écrasa violemment contre celui de son adversaire. Le choc généra une nouvelle destruction.

« — _Je regrette le temps où nos lames étaient rivées vers le même ennemi. _Murmura la déesse aux yeux rouges. _Et il est trop tard pour envisager un retour, n'est-ce pas ?_

— _Moi ainsi que les autres Dieux avons juré fidélité à notre Seigneur. Nous avons combattus pour notre devoir. Nous avons survécu, mais tu as fini par changer de voie. Si quelqu'un doit regretter quelque chose, c'est toi._ »

Il y a bien des millénaires, ils avaient tous été côte à côte. Oui, elle s'en souvenait bien. Mais les temps changeaient. Et les individus, moins visiblement. Une lueur obscure repoussa le Dieu des Flammes plus haut. Dans le même temps, des particules brûlantes entourèrent la déesse de la Destruction, tandis que Tsugare se rééquilibra dans les cieux, soulevant son sabre.

« — _Kuratsu _! »

Une nouvelle explosion brûlante calcina les environs. L'onde de choc puissante propulsa de nouveaux débris, sous les soupirs du propriétaire. Lui-même, ne reçut pas le moindre dégât. Les jeunes trouvaient toujours le moyen de se battre, après tout. Cette vérité ne changeait pas depuis si longtemps. Sakae réapparut dans les cieux, couverte de quelques égratignures, sous l'air légèrement interloqué de son adversaire. Les deux adversaires se lancèrent dans une violente danse aérienne, à l'intérieur de laquelle celle qui commandait l'obscurité menait chaque pas. Il n'y avait pas lieu de se retenir contre un Dieu.

Le sabre noir traversa l'air, mais ne rencontra que des plumes volantes, qui explosèrent à la seconde suivante, repoussant Sakae quelques mètres en arrière, où Tsugare fusait à toute allure dans sa direction, faisant abattre son épée. Le claquement métallique résultant du choc entre les épées témoigna de l'échec de l'Aigle du Crépuscule.

« — _Tu vois, tu désobéis à ton 'Seigneur'. _Murmura Sakae. _Alors pourquoi es-tu incapable de le raisonner ?_

— _Je le protège, comme je dois simplement le faire. _

— _Il n'a pas besoin d'être protégé ! _Siffla avec amertume son interlocutrice, en fonçant droit sur sa cible. »

Exerçant davantage dans son dernier coup, Sakae projeta plus loin Tsugare, lequel ne tarda pas à se rééquilibrer en déployant ses grandes ailes de feu, réchauffant l'atmosphère aux alentours. La déesse de la Destruction se relança à son assaut, une vague de violence présente jusqu'à ses pupilles elles-mêmes. Son sabre trancha l'air juste en-dessous du Dieu flamboyant, qui avait pu éviter l'attaque en gagnant quelques mètres. Des particules brûlantes calcinèrent l'atmosphère, sans atteindre toutefois la fille du Roi, protégée par ses ailes obscures, renfermées autour d'elle.

Plus bas, le Roi ferma lentement les paupières. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, voyait maintenant toute son harmonie réduite à néant. Sakae lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches. Oui, le Roi des Esprits disposait jadis d'un pouvoir incommensurable. Avec la mort de Rikuchi Rôshin, le retour de Shinsen Katsudan ne devrait pas tarder non plus, et son Père aurait de nouveau une énergie capable de faire trembler bien des adversaires. Rien que la présence de Tsugare suffirait déjà à dissuader la plupart des ennemis.

_Mais il refusait de se battre. Tout simplement. _

« — _Vous avez déjà suffisamment combattus, ça suffit. »_

_Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST — Eternal Paradox_

Tout l'espace se déforma, avant que Sakae et Tsugare ne descendent finalement, se faisant face à face, une ambiance lourde gagnant toujours plus d'ampleur. Il n'y avait, de nouveau, plus aucune trace de destruction. La fille lança un regard mêlant tant d'émotions contradictoires. Levant la main droite, celui-ci intima à Tsugare de rester en retrait, tandis que lui-même s'avança de quelques pas vers sa protégée.

« — _Comprend-le, Sakae. _Murmura-t-il. _Je suis peut-être le Roi des Esprits. Mais je suis loin d'être parfait. Te souviens-tu ? Ta mère pensait comme toi, que la guerre résoudrait nos conflits. J'ai suivi ce chemin. Et il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus horrible, tu l'as toi-même vécu. Je suis un souverain plein de sang sur les mains. Au final, je n'ai pas pu régler ce conflit vieux comme le temps, tout ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est la mort de ta mère. Aucun problème n'a été réglé. Alors, j'ai décidé de tout arrêter. La guerre n'apporte plus que le malheur._ »

La fille écoutait, sans rien dire. Mais à l'intérieur de son regard rouge, brûlait le désir d'aller à contre-courant, le Roi le savait, il le voyait. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, son sabre ne fut pas brandi. Le monarque se retourna lentement, portant ses yeux à l'extérieur de cet endroit, vers ce ciel bleu rempli d'espoirs.

« — _Alors j'ai décidé de me libérer de l'horreur de la guerre. J'ai retiré mes pouvoirs de destruction en cinq incarnations du désespoir, paradoxalement chargées de sauvegarder ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Quant à moi, je ne voulais plus que conserver le pouvoir de construire. Toi, ma fille, tu as décidé de continuer la bataille. Je n'ai pas réagi, à l'époque. Du moins pas à temps … et à peine eu-je le temps de comprendre la situation que les couloirs parlaient déjà de cette déesse toute-puissante, « Kaimetsu » … celle qui trempait le sang des troupes infernales dans le sang le plus rouge. _

— _Et vous m'avez rejetée. Parce que j'étais votre reflet._

— _C'est exact. Je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre pendant fort longtemps. Mais par ma faute, tu as emprunté la voie que j'ai voulu éviter. Aujourd'hui, il est l'heure de mettre un terme à cette histoire, ma fille. As-tu raison ? Ais-je tort ? Je ne vais pas trancher. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que l'un de nous est résolu. Et que ce n'est pas moi. Jamais je ne pourrai faire plonger l'ennemi dans les abysses, le brûler à la lueur du soleil, l'écraser sous la force des vents, le faire trembler face au tonnerre ou l'enfouir dans les entrailles de la terre. Je ne suis plus ce Roi, Sakae. J'ai perdu mon titre. Alors, prends-le. Construis donc un meilleur monde. »_

L'hésitation. Celle-ci pouvait se sentir sur la façon dont la jeune femme observait celui qui l'avait vu grandir. La déesse se mordit légèrement les lèvres, tandis que son aura obscure commençait à réapparaître. Une certaine surprise se lut aisément sur les traits sans défaut de son visage, lorsque la main de son Père prit la sienne. Aucun Roi ne pouvait se permettre d'être faible.

« — _La Pierre de Vie, qui se trouve autour de mon cou. Garde-la donc, pour que tout ne s'écroule pas. C'est tout ce que je te demande en retour. L'humanité va vivre une période noire, mais ne la condamne pas. Laisse-lui une once de chance._

— _Dire que le monde t'a placé dans un tel état. Il est temps pour toi que les choses s'arrêtent._ »

Sakae et Tsugare se retournèrent brusquement, vers la porte d'entrée. La déesse en particulier, afficha une mine totalement sidérée : un nouvel entrant, vêtu d'un haori totalement ensanglanté lançait ses pupilles totalement calcinées en direction du Roi. Celui-ci en revanche, n'afficha pas la moindre once de surprise à sa vue. Cet homme qui venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce, s'agissait du défunt Shinigami : Meikyû Mikomi.

Le lien fut vite fait par tous les esprits ici présents : la première âme damnée bougeait actuellement selon la volonté de celui qui l'a réellement maudit, et qui ne se situait absolument pas au Palais, en ce moment même.

« — _Je t'attendais. _Affirma sans détour le monarque céleste, en fermant les paupières. _Il est temps … que les choses deviennent claires._ »

_Dimension Royale — Navire de la Brigade d'Expédition._

Quelques minutes avant la confrontation entre le Roi et sa fille, le Capitaine Kiseki Kaneko empruntait les escaliers menant à un couloir plutôt spacieux, en compagnie du bras-droit de Shiba Tekketsu, à savoir Séria Alario. Silencieuse, la marche les conduisit bientôt au lieu voulu. Les deux jeunes femmes se stoppèrent, la blonde étant la première à le faire.

« — Voilà. Dit-elle doucement. Le Capitaine Ukitake Jushirô se trouve dans la chambre du fond.

— Je vois. Rétorqua lentement la femme aux cheveux bleus, ses paupières se fermant lentement. Est-il réveillé ?

— Je crois bien. Sa vice-Capitaine se trouve à ses côtés.

— Inutile que j'aille les déranger, ils ne me connaissent même pas. Et ce n'est pas mon genre.

— J'en conviens. Répondit calmement Kiseki. Je voulais juste que tu saches où est-ce qu'il se trouvait. Moi, il faut que j'y aille. La Porte ne va pas tarder à être ouverte.

— Comme tu veux. »

Hochant positivement la tête, Kiseki Kaneko prit rapidement congé, disparaissant instantanément à l'aide d'un shunpô. Les Shinigamis chutaient, inexorablement. Mais ce moment devait bien venir, à un moment donné. Les calculs horribles de vérité s'avéraient tous justes. Pour les Shinigamis en général, il se trouvait totalement impossible de résister à un assaut combiné des Cavaliers du Diable et de la Déesse Sakae. Il fallait donc faire preuve de stratégie. Même lorsque les fondations même de la Soul Society devaient s'en trouver affecter. Cette mission millénaire de préservation de la paix n'avait pas de prix estimable à l'échelle de plusieurs vies.

Rapidement, la Shinigami arriva jusqu'à Fuyuki Keshô, bras-droit du Capitaine Honkyô, et pour l'heure à la barre. En voyant sa supérieure hiérarchique arriver, la jeune femme s'inclina respectueusement. Dans la pièce se tenait également les trois rescapés de la Division Zéro.

« — Capitaine Kaneko, la porte vient d'être ouverte par la déesse Sakae. Annonça Fuyuki, de son ton habituel.

— Je l'ai aussi senti. Il n'y a donc plus de temps à perdre. Je pense que le matériel peut enfin être activé. L'énergie des canons a-t-elle été pompée ?

— À 100 %. Toute l'énergie des canons est maintenant dédiée à votre matériel.

— Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cela fonctionne. »

Sortant rapidement un casque audio de sa poche, la Shinigami aux cheveux blonds le plaça sur sa tête, avant de le régler en quelques secondes, la mettant directement en contact avec son fidèle subordonné et bras-droit, Kasumi Kitakô.

« — Kasumi. Dit-elle doucement. Il est temps d'activer le programme.

— Bien, Capitaine. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se trouvait, lui, actuellement dans une salle de contrôle, en compagnie de plusieurs autres personnes, désormais pressées par le temps. Il fallait agir avec rapidité pour ne pas compromettre tout l'avenir de cette mission. Pianotant à une vitesse très importante sur un clavier, les yeux rivés sur l'écran en face de lui, le Shinigami aux lunettes finit par hocher positivement la tête.

« — Tous les émetteurs sont opérationnels. Déclara-t-il. Je lance le protocole de libération.

— C'est parfait, ne perd pas une seconde !

— Capitaine Kaneko. Coupa soudainement la voix de Fuyuki. Nous allons rencontrer un autre problème. Une horde de créatures venant de l'Enfer approche dans notre direction.

— … Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il nous faut de la stabilité pour lancer notre amorce. Kasumi, tu vas devoir attendre. »

La Capitaine s'approcha rapidement des grandes vitres. Effectivement, sous ce ciel nuageux et ténébreux s'étendant à perte de vue, de grandes Volontés de l'Enfer flottaient littéralement dans leur direction, apportant avec elles de grandes buées noires obscures. Compte-tenu du caractère immortel de la chose, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter de la situation. Surtout que les forces de destruction massives des canons ne pouvaient ici plus être utilisées. Soupirant légèrement de lassitude vis-à-vis des complications constantes et imprévues qui surgissaient, la blonde se retourna et entreprit une autre alternative, lorsque son regard croisa celui d'un autre.

« — Capitaine Meirô ? Murmura-t-elle, légèrement surprise.

— C'est eux qui vous gênent ? Lança-t-il, en haussant les épaules. T'en fais pas pour ça. Y'en a déjà qui s'en charge. »

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, faisant presque frémir les murs du vaisseau. Sur le toit de celui-ci, une main dans la poche, les cheveux blonds légèrement balancés par le vent, Shunô Kaminari portait son regard plus loin. À ses côtés, Kirio Hikifune affichait un air toujours aussi terne depuis les récents événements. La foudre finit par frapper, attirant pratiquement l'attention de toutes ces créatures.

« — Vu ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, il a toujours les nerfs à vifs. Je crois qu'il ressent le besoin de se défouler actuellement.

— … Vous aviez su pour ces créatures, avant qu'elles n'apparaissent ? Murmura Kiseki, légèrement surprise.

— Hé, on s'est pris une raclée, mais on reste la Garde Royale. Kirio peut ressentir les changements du vent, et ce qu'il annonçait n'était pas sympathique. Mais ça ira. Il pourra s'en occuper, même si ce n'est qu'un handicapé arrogant maintenant. »

Plutôt renfrogné, Kaminari souleva lentement son sabre. Les cibles potentielles se multipliaient visuellement alors que la distance les séparant du navire ne faisait que décroître.

« — Kirio, la Brigade a besoin que l'on maintienne un certain équilibre, alors utilise ton vent pour le faire au mieux.

— Entendu.

— Je m'occupe de ces types. Siffla-t-il légèrement, irrité par l'évolution de la situation. Vous autres, éloignez-vous un peu.

— O-Oui, Capitaine Kaminari ! »

Les hommes de bras du Capitaine Shiba s'éloignèrent instantanément, sous les recommandations de leur supérieur. L'aura foudroyante autour de ce dernier grandit, tandis que celle blanche fit de même autour de Kirio Hikifune. Bafouée dans son honneur et sa fierté, la Division Zéro ne pouvait laisser la Brigade d'Expédition faire tout le sale travail, après qu'eux-mêmes s'étaient montrés inefficaces pour stopper l'avancée des Cavaliers du Diable. L'heure de la revanche n'avait pas encore sonnée, mais il y avait là déjà quelques à réacquérir.

« — _Que ton grondement fasse trembler les Cieux, __**Kanraimei.**_

— _Fais régner les Cieux, __**Seitenkû.**_ »

Un grand éclat foudroyant quitta le sabre de Shunô Kaminari, illuminant les environs et faisant trembler au même instant toute l'infrastructure volante. Infrastructure qui retrouva quasiment au même instant sa stabilité, lorsqu'une lueur quasiment transparente formée par les mouvements atmosphériques balançant l'équilibre parfait, lui permit de respirer.

« — Si j'avais bien compris le plan, martela Taikai Meirô. Il fallait que la déesse Sakae ouvre la porte, que les Cavaliers soient immobilisés à cet instant-là, et que la Brigade d'Expédition puisse se trouver à proximité pour y entrer ?

— Chacun des Capitaines de la Brigade portait un émetteur qui entrait directement en résonnance avec un appareil spécial, le _Kaihôsha_. On l'a fabriqué à partir des techniques de Shikidô-senpai et des pouvoirs concentrés des Zanpakutô Divins. Il annule dans un faible périmètre tous les changements dans la circulation des particules spirituelles. L'onde va aller directement sur les émetteurs.

— Donc ça devrait les libérer du sort de kidô, sans que les Cavaliers ne le soient. Mouais, pas mauvais.

— C'est ça. Ça ne durera pas très longtemps, nous n'en sommes qu'au début de cette expérience, juste assez de temps pour eux afin qu'ils recouvrent leurs esprits et qu'ils partent directement vers le Palais. Les membres de la Brigade d'Expédition ne peuvent pas ouvrir la Porte du Roi, alors il fallait qu'elle le soit déjà. Et pour que le signal fonctionne bien, il fallait éviter que notre vaisseau soit endommagé, et donc attaqué.

— Ça a l'air réglé, ça. Lança le Capitaine de l'Eau, en abaissant ses lunettes de soleil. Mais … vous n'aviez pas l'intention d'intervenir contre la déesse avant … ?

— En agissant ainsi, nous pourrions éventuellement mettre le Roi à l'abri. Nous espérions ne pas avoir à en arriver là, tu sais.

— Mmh … »

Dehors, au loin, une pluie de corps fumant chutait abondamment, à vitesse plus ou moins élevée. La plupart des âmes damnées avaient été grillées sur le coup, mais pour les géants, les tuer ne rimait pas à grand-chose quand on connaissait leurs facultés de renaissance quasiment systématique. Ici, Kanraimei n'avait servi qu'à les paralyser, Kirio ajoutant une forte dose de pression du vent pour les faire chuter à leur tour, rejoignant les autres en bas, morts ou vifs. Les deux Gardes Royaux rengainèrent leurs sabres, une fois la tâche accomplie.

« — En effet, c'est réglé. Constata simplement la blonde. Il faut que nous sauvions l'équilibre des mondes. C'est la dernière chose à tenter. Kasumi, maintenant.

— Oui, Capitaine. C'est enclenché. »

Au même instant, des flux lumineux éclairèrent le champ de bataille opposant la Brigade d'Expédition aux Cavaliers du Diable. Rapidement, le signal était donné. Il ne fallait pas perdre plus de temps en bas, même contre ces adversaires surpuissants. La route menant au Palais Royal s'ouvrait à eux, et le sort du monde s'y décidait justement. Aucune hésitation ou réflexion.

Akane Honkyô, Shiba Tekketsu et Shikidô Atsuji mirent quelques secondes à jaillir de ce flot interminable de destruction. Pour certains, cette fuite s'avérait même particulièrement salvatrice.

L'heure de conclure s'approchait. Tout du moins, seulement ce premier rideau d'un long chapitre nommé « _Guerre_ ».

_**NEXT CHAPTER : DESTINY OF THIS WORLD**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Kaname Tôsen a transmis la fièvre du Tango »**

**Kaname Tôsen : **Une minute, je n'ai jamais transmis la fièvre du Tango. Je dansais autour d'un feu comme le cliché des sauvages.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **On s'en fout Kaname, tu es un immigré, tu n'as pas d'avis à donner.

**Kaname Tôsen : **… Ok, Aizen-sama.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Donc ma très chère Espada, je vous ai réunie pour que l'on danse le Tango. Ça va être fun. Comme vous le savez, le Tango se danse à deux. Donc personne ne pourra danser tout seul. Problème : je ne compte que trois femmes parmi nous : Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Tia Hallibel et Szayel Apporo.

_Tout le monde se moque de Szayel Apporo, lequel ne dit rien._

**Szayel Apporo : **Moi au moins, je suis un grand danseur de Tango.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **En fait moi je reste sur mon trône et j'admire le spectacle. C'est parti pour le Tango

_Par manque de moyens, c'est finalement les différents thèmes des Espada qui sont joués._

**Zommari Leroux : **Aaroniero, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

**Aaroniero Arruruerie (voix grave) : **Putain de gay.

**Aaroniero Arruruerie (voix aigüe) : **Bien sûr qu'une _Lady _comme moi accepte de danser. Je suis furieuse qu'Aizen-sama m'ait oublié.

**Aaroniero Arruruerie (voix grave) : **Me dis pas que t'es une gonzesse ?

**Aaroniero Arruruerie (voix aigüe) : **Bien sûr que si !

_Sous l'œil horrifié des autres Espada, Aaroniero et Zommari Leroux commencent à danser. _

**Zommari Leroux (souriant) : **_Amor. AMOR. AMOR ! _

**Aaroniero Arruruerie (voix grave) : **PUTAIN ARRÊTE ÇA !

**Aaroniero Arruruerie (voix aigüe) : **HAHAHA il fallait remplacer le bocal et je n'aurai pas eu à t'infliger ça !

_Plus loin, les autres s'agitent … _

**Nnoitra Ginger : **Hé Neliel putain, amène-toi ! Je vais te montrer c'est qui le roi de la piste !

**Neliel Tu Oderschvank : **Ça ne me donne pas du tout envie …

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **HA ! Casse-toi tête de parabole, c'est moi qui allais lui demander !

**Nnoitra Ginger : **MDR toi tu vas danser ? Elle est bonne celle-là ! Et Neliel est à moi, j'laisserai personne la buter !

**Neliel Tu Oderschvank (pensées) : **Pourquoi « buter » ? Je croyais qu'il voulait danser …

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Sauf qu'on ne vole pas les proies des autres comme ça, p'tite merde !

**Nnoitra Ginger : **T'as qu'à aller choper Hallibel si t'as peur de danser avec Ulquiorra !

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack fait un signe de la tête pour montrer Hallibel … qui danse avec Ulquiorra ?!_

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Qui t'as appris à danser ? Tu es d'une médiocrité absurde.

**Tia Hallibel : **Arrête de me marcher sur les pieds. Je pensais que tu t'étais entrainé avec cette humaine, Inoue Orihime ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **N'importe quoi.

**Tia Hallibel : **Pourquoi est-ce que tu bouges ta tête comme un pigeon ? Cesse. C'est vraiment perturbant.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Tu ne connais rien à l'art de la danse. Je suis un expert dans ce domaine, alors cesse d'ouvrir ta bouche qu'on ne voit pas à cause de ton masque bizarre sans aucun style.

**Tia Hallibel : **Dois-je applaudir cette longue et stupide phrase ?

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Applaudis mon intelligence et ma dextérité plutôt.

**Tia Hallibel : **Absurde.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Comment oses-tu voler ma réplique ?

_Nnoitra et Grimmjow sont figés devant ce spectacle affligeant. _

**Starrk Coyote : **Neliel Tu Oderschvank-san, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

**Neliel Tu Oderschvank : **Heu, ok.

**Nnoitra et Grimmjow : **NAAAAAAAAAN !

_Starrk et Neliel commencent également à danser. _

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Nnoitra et Grimmjow, vous allez danser ensemble.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **WTF JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

**Nnoitra Ginger : **En fait j'suis déjà mort alors ça sert à rien de danser. Pff, bande de nazes. Vous saviez que le chapitre suivant se nomme _Destiny Of This World _?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Votre destin était de danser ensembles, en effet. Si vous ne le faîte pas, l'un de vous ira danser avec Kaname ou Gin.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Me mate pas le cul Tôsen-san. Sale gay.

**Kaname Tôsen : **Je suis aveugle espèce de blanc.

**Ichimaru Gin : **AH OUAIS MDR.

_Sueurs froides pour Grimmjow et Nnoitra, qui se regardent comme s'ils étaient prêts à se tuer. Mais finalement, tous deux se prennent les mains et commencent à danser, sous les éclats de rire intenses d'Aizen._

**Nnoitra Ginger : **PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **DANSE MIEUX QUE ÇA TA MÈRE DE MERDE !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Nnoitra-kun et Grimmjow-chan sont faits l'un pour l'autre !

**Ichimaru Gin : **Ah, regardez ces deux-là, un vrai couple.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **J'VAIS T'BUTER AUSSI !

**Ichimaru Gin : **Occupe-toi de ton partenaire plutôt ! Regarde Yammy et Szayel Apporo, c'est fun là-bas aussi.

_Plus loin, Szayel Apporo essaie de faire tournoyer Yammy mais celui-ci tombe et écrase le n°8 qui meurt immédiatement. _

**Yammy Riyalgo : **Merde il s'est suicidé ! Hé, Ulquiorra, aide-moi !

_Mais celui-ci est déjà en train de tournoyer et se retrouve dans les bras de Tia Hallibel. _

**Kaname Tôsen : **Aizen-sama, et si nous dansions aussi ensemble ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **QUOI ?!

**Kaname Tôsen : **Non, pas vous. Moi et Ichimaru.

**Ichimaru Gin : **Hé mais dégage !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **MDR allez en piste Gin.

_Kaname Tôsen est transpercé par Shinsô et meurt. Tout le monde s'arrête de « danser ». _

**Ichimaru Gin : **Bah quoi ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Gin, il fallait bien sûr que tu tues un noir. C'est plus fort que toi, décidément. On va être accusés de racisme à juste titre si tu continues.

_Pendant ce temps, des combats commencent entre Aaroniero et Zommari Leroux, Grimmjow et Nnoitra et Ulquiorra tout seul. _


	133. Destiny Of This World

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Les retrouvailles entre la fille et le père ne se déroulent guère convenablement. Tsugare, le Dieu des flammes, engage temporairement un combat contre Sakae, finalement interrompus tout deux par le Roi, ce dernier étant visiblement décidé à « abdiquer » … jusqu'à l'apparition de Meikyû Mikomi, manipulé par le Diable en personne._

_Pendant ce temps, la Brigade d'Expédition s'approche toujours plus et son plan fonctionne en partie, à l'aide de la Division Zéro … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXXIII : DESTINY OF THIS WORLD **_

**E**mpressement.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, pour les trois Capitaines de la Brigade d'Expédition. Dans peu de temps en plus, les Cavaliers du Diable, prisonniers de l'espace-temps, finiront par s'en sortir. Pour l'heure, cette fuite s'avérait être une bouffée d'oxygène.

« — Cette femme allait me tuer. Martela Shikidô, en continuant son ascension avec une grande vitesse.

— Ne te crois pas sorti d'affaire. Répliqua Shiba Tekketsu, se trouvant également à ses côtés. Vous avez vu ces explosions figées en bas ? Sans Kaihôsha on était foutus en fait. J'espère que ces Cavaliers vont morfler avec.

— N'y compte pas trop. Prévint son interlocuteur. Il est très fort probable que les Shinigamis qui sont piégés périssent, mais les Cavaliers ne le feront pas.

— Il semblerait que les Commandants aient perdu … la situation est vraiment mauvaise. Déplora de son côté Akane Honkyô, celle qui menait la fine équipe vers les sommets d'un monde tremblant. Allons-y ! Nous ne sommes plus très loin ! »

Et à l'intérieur de ces sommets, la situation ne pouvait faire qu'empirer. Sous les traits morbides de Meikyû Mikomi, le _« Diable »_ en personne venait de se présenter dans la pièce la plus secrète du monde des esprits, celle où reposait d'ordinaire le Roi des Esprits. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier se trouvait en compagnie de sa fille, Sakae, dont les intentions meurtrières ne trouvaient guère satisfaction, pour le moment tout du moins, ainsi que Tsugare, le Dieu des flammes, ancien Zanpakutô de Netsujô Kakusu.

« — _Tu m'attendais, dis-tu … ?_ Murmura le dernier arrivé au sein des locaux. _Ça ne me surprend pas. Tu vois tout d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? _

— _Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette interrogation. _Articula lentement l'être qui avait bâti la Soul Society.

— _C'est vrai. _Répondit calmement son interlocuteur. _Nous ne nous étions plus vu depuis si longtemps. _

— _Je ne te vois toujours pas, d'ailleurs. _

— _Tu dis vrai. Mais l'heure n'était pas à un affrontement … et probablement que cette heure ne viendra pas. Tu as perdu tes ailes, Roi des Esprits. Je vois le sabre divin, au fond de la pièce. Et il semble totalement, ou presque, vidé de substance. Que dois-je en conclure ? _

— _Tu parles beaucoup, mon vieil ami. _Sourit lentement le Roi, en reculant de quelques pas. _J'imagine que te proposer un thé serait inutile, au vu de ce corps que tu manipules ?_

— _Inutile en effet. Je ne suis que venu négocier la fin de ce monde. Mais pas avec toi. »_

Très clairement, il s'agissait de Sakae qui était visée par les propos tenus par le Roi des Enfers. La jeune femme à la cuirasse sombre adressa un regard méprisant à cet individu, qui se présentait sous les traits de l'homme dont elle avait investi le corps et l'esprit, il y a un certain temps. Et cet esprit qui osait lui adresser la parole se trouvait être la personne qui avait déversé le mal sur terre, l'origine de toutes les guerres, de toutes les souffrances. Une présence malsaine se dégageait du défunt Meikyû, sans qu'elle ne puisse réellement être appréhendée.

« — _Je ne négocierai rien avec une créature de ton espèce. _Souffla la déesse de la Destruction. _Tu peux rester tapi au plus profond des Enfers. L'heure viendra où je te tuerai de mes propres mains._

— _Je m'en doutais également. _Articula d'une voix lointaine, l'âme ayant le contrôle de Meikyû. _Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer, après tout._

— _Tu es le prochain à disparaître. _Vociféra Sakae, en pointant son épée noire de la destruction. _Alors disparais maintenant._ »

Vivement, la main du Roi attrapa le poignet de sa fille, dont le regard se plissa de mécontentement. Son père allait-il pousser aussi loin l'ignominie en l'empêchant même de se débarrasser de son plus vieil ennemi ?

« — _Je peux savoir ce que vous essayez de faire, mon Père ? _Maugréa-t-elle, insatisfaite.

— _Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de discuter avec lui ? Si vous détestez les humains tous les deux, il y a peut-être une possibilité d'entente, ma fille._

— _Vous êtes répugnant, mon Père._ »

Une aura violente et obscure repoussa le Roi, la table à côté se renversant instantanément. _« Meikyû »_, lui, resta impassible, empourprant toutefois la pièce jadis immaculée de toute l'hémoglobine résultant des violentes batailles précédentes. Cette onde de choc, pure en énergie de destruction, finit par faire reculer tous les individus se situant autour de la déesse courroucée. L'épée pointée en direction de l'instrument du Diable, la femme à la mèche blanche fronça les sourcils, une vague de haine transparaissant à l'intérieur de son regard rouge.

« — _Une dernière chose à dire avant que j'élimine ce cadavre ? _Siffla-t-elle, prête à passer directement à l'acte.

— _Il me semblait qu'il s'agissait-là d'un Shinigami envers lequel tu éprouvais de l'empathie. Du moins … c'est ce que lui, imaginait._

— _Ce Shinigami est déjà mort._

— _Une vision bien sombre … mais oui. J'ai bien une chose à t'expliquer, « Kaimetsu » _… _Sache que je ne suis pas venu négocier une paix, tu fais erreur en pensant cela._

— _Et que veux-tu dire … ?_

— _Je suis venu te faire une offre. Soumets-toi à ma volonté, et tu ne subiras pas le même sort que ta mère. » _

Écarquillant rapidement les yeux, Sakae n'hésita guère plus longtemps. Son épée ténébreuse s'entoura d'une forte lueur obscure, plongeant encore plus la pièce dans les ténèbres de la haine, avant d'explose directement sur l'ancien Shinigami. Il n'en restait pratiquement plus rien après une première vague, mais la déesse n'en resta pas là, et détruisit jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de chair qui pourrait encore trainer, sous les yeux impassibles de son père, et de Tsugare.

« — _Ton destin est déjà tracé, Déesse de la Destruction. Tu finiras annihilée par mes soins._ »

La voix floue de cet individu s'évanouit instantanément, ne laissant plus que le trio seul, dorénavant. Toujours insatisfaite quant à la situation, la divinité aux ailes noires se tourna de nouveau vers l'être qui l'avait engendrée. Cette fois-ci, l'heure de mettre un terme à cette trop longue histoire arrivait. Les yeux de la déesse se posèrent un instant sur le joyau autour de son cou. Cette Pierre de Vie, qui possédait le pouvoir de bâtir.

Plus loin, accrochée sur le mur, une arme toute-puissante demeurait dans un état latent. L'Épée du Roi des Esprits. Inutilisée depuis des temps immémoriaux, elle représentait toute la force de destruction dont pouvait faire preuve le Roi en temps de guerre. Évidemment, Sakae devinait aisément qu'aujourd'hui, la simple perspective de toucher cette lame horrifierait son géniteur. Les deux individus s'observèrent un instant, avant que le Roi des Esprits ne lève sa main.

« — _Tsugare. _Appela-t-il, comme s'il donnait un ordre. _Il est inutile que tu restes ici plus longtemps._

— _Mon Seigneur, je me dois de le faire._

— _Assez de contestations, mon fidèle serviteur. Aujourd'hui marque un tournant majeur._ »

Un simple claquement de doigt, et l'Aigle du Crépuscule se trouvait entouré d'une lueur brûlante. La divinité ferma lentement les yeux, en signe d'acceptation solennelle. De toute manière, comment cela aurait-il pu se dérouler autrement ? Sakae observa rapidement une trainée lumineuse se diriger inexorablement vers l'Épée Sacrée, avant qu'un flash de lumière ne démontre son intégration.

« — _Comme tu le vois, ma fille, il n'y a plus personne qui interviendra désormais. Shinsen Katsudan ne pourra pas intervenir avant un moment. Alors fais ce que tu as à faire. _Lâcha-t-il, en écartant largement les bras. _Je suis incapable de combattre ma propre fille. Alors soit, exauce ton souhait et deviens la Reine. » _

Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation maintenant. La véritable guerre ne l'opposait pas elle, à son Père. Non, le véritable ennemi demeurait tranquillement installé dans le plus hostile endroit de la création. Et pour pouvoir le vaincre, il y avait des sacrifices nécessaires. L'épée noire se porta lentement, jusqu'à arriver en face du Roi abdiquant littéralement.

« — _Une fois que je vous aurai tué, mon Père … je récupérerai ce joyau autour de votre cou. Je laisserai le Diable détruire le monde s'il le désire. Je récupérerai ensuite ce sabre que vous refusez obstinément d'utiliser. Ensuite, je libérerai ma Légion Noire dont vous m'avez séparée il y a des milliers d'années. Et enfin, j'éliminerai l'Enfer pour bâtir un monde nouveau, où toutes les erreurs du passé auront été corrigées. _

— _Tu as de grands projets, ma fille. Je suis certain que tu bâtiras un monde prospère. C'est ce que nous avions souhaité. _

— _Adieu mon Père. _Glissa-t-elle, la gorge légèrement nouée. »

Le sabre brandit, se dirigeait vers le cœur du Roi. Le cœur d'un monde en souffrance, depuis des siècles. Avec cet assaut, dépendrait le sort de millions d'individus. Pourtant, son regard exprima soudainement une vague de mécontentement. Parce qu'à toute allure, trois individus fusèrent vers cet endroit, sous l'œil résigné du Roi des Esprits.

Immédiatement, Sakae pivota pour parer un coup d'épée provenant du Capitaine Honkyô Akane. Cette dernière affichait un air particulièrement crispé compte-tenu d'une situation qui n'avait jamais été aussi grave depuis la naissance de la Soul Society.

« — _Shinigamis. Retournez donc dans ce monde en perdition. _Tonna la déesse, prête à contre-attaquer.

— Je crains que nous soyons trop attachés à la vie. Répondit son interlocutrice, en haussant les sourcils. »

Avant même de pouvoir activer les pouvoirs de son Zanpakutô, la Brigadière fut violemment repoussée par une vague de ténèbres, tandis que ses deux camarades sautèrent pour éviter de subir le même sort. Shiba Tekketsu, ne tarda pas à invectiver le Roi, plus que passif, lui-même, en apparaissant soudainement à ses côtés, un regard plutôt courroucé sur le visage.

« — Hé, votre Majesté ! Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ?! Vous allez vous laisser tuer ?!

— _C'est bien dans mes projets, jeune Shinigami._

— C'est une blague ou quoi ?! S'étrangla son interlocuteur, en agrippant soudainement son souverain par le col, sous l'air ahuri d'Akane, à quelques mètres plus loin. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser tous ces gens mourir !

— _J'y suis résolu._

— Sérieux, mais- »

Interrompu. Une vague de puissance sombre explosa directement vers le Shinigami, qui se retourna vivement. La déesse appréciait visiblement moyennement le fait de se faire interrompre d'une telle façon par des inconnus. Tekketsu utilisa un nouveau shunpô pour s'éloigner de ce traquenard, le Roi ne bougeant lui pas d'un centimètre.

« — Merde ! Jura le Brigadier aux cheveux noirs. Il n'a pas bougé ! »

En effet, le souverain aux yeux bleutés demeurait à la même place. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent de son front, quelques égratignures venant également prendre place de temps en temps. Sakae balaya tous les environs d'une lumière obscure particulièrement dangereuse, forçant le trio de la Brigade à reculer. Pendant ce temps, une fois de plus, le monarque se dirigea à pas lents en direction du fond de la pièce, restaurant en un clin d'œil la table déjà brisée à plusieurs reprises, avant d'y goûter pour l'une des dernières fois, son thé chaud. Réunis, les Shinigamis accusèrent légèrement le cou. À vrai dire, ils ne pensaient vraiment pas que le Roi se trouverait pratiquement du côté ennemi dans leur plan.

« — Akane, on ne pourra pas sauver le Roi. Murmura Shikidô, en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je crois aussi. Déplora cette dernière, en tenant son Zanpakutô à deux mains. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons prendre ses artefacts et fuir à l'instant suivant.

— J'ai jamais vu un plan d'invasion aussi pourri. Contesta Shiba Tekketsu, en soulevant néanmoins son Pistolet-Mitrailleur, en direction de la divinité aux ailes noires. Capturons-le même s'il ne veut pas ! J'm'occupe de Sakae ! »

Celle-ci arborait un air bien sombre, et marchait lentement. Pas en direction des Brigadiers, ni même de son père. Non, Sakae avançait vers le lit placé contre le mur, et son intérêt se portait même plutôt à ce qui se trouvait en-dessous de celui-ci. Sous l'air intrigué des Shinigamis, la déesse planta son sabre, ce dernier pénétrant à l'intérieur d'un coffre-noir métallique.

« —_ Vous avez changé mes projets. _Affirma-t-elle, à l'encontre des Shinigamis. _Je vais finalement commencer par libérer ma Légion._ »

Un éclair sombre fit frémir le Palais en entier, tandis que le Roi déposa lentement sa tasse, l'air plutôt ennuyé par la tournure des événements. Le monde, le paradis terrestre dont il avait rêvé, tout cela lui apparaissait dorénavant comme un rêve totalement impossible à atteindre. Au-dessus du Palais Royal, les nuages commencèrent à tournoyer lugubrement, sur une très grande zone. Des éclairs noirs frappèrent directement le toit de l'édifice, avant que ce phénomène ne s'intensifie de plus en plus. De loin, le navire de la Brigade d'Expédition pouvait même apercevoir ces éclats de pouvoir particulièrement impressionnant visuellement.

À des kilomètres plus bas, le sort de kidô touchait doucement à sa fin. Mais avant même que ce dernier ne disparaisse, quelque chose allait se produire. Les éléments devaient s'emboiter, un à un. Les horreurs de la guerre ne faisaient que commencer.

« — _Mes Cavaliers. Il est temps pour vous de rentrer._ »

Terre et ciel se déchaînaient actuellement. Si au niveau du Palais Royal, les éclairs noirs multiples parurent très impressionnants, quelques secondes suffirent au sol pour subir des dégâts bien plus violents. Les explosions stoppées précédemment par le kidô de la Brigade furent brutalement libérées et irradièrent absolument tout le secteur sur des kilomètres à la ronde, ne laissant plus la moindre parcelle de vie subsister. Un œil extérieur pourrait avoir l'impression d'une apocalypse, comme si la Dimension Royale elle-même flanchait, arrivait au terme de son existence. Cette pensée ne serait pas éloignée de la réalité, pourtant.

_Hueco Mundo — Palais de Las Noches. _

Pendant que le sort du monde se jouait au Reiôkyu, le destin d'un autre commençait également à emprunter une voie tortueuse. Le sang d'Apache coulait lentement, tandis que le corps de l'Arrancar subissait encore quelques soubresauts nerveux, la vie de la jeune femme ayant quitté son corps progressivement, dès lors que la lame de Neliel Tu Oderschvank lui avait tranché la gorge. Une stupeur générale laissait place à un contradictoire mélange entre peur et colère, chez les anciennes Fraccion de la défunte Tia Hallibel.

« — Allez-vous obtempérer ? Murmura lentement la jeune femme à la chevelure émeraude.

— Mmh … pour notre bien … il vaudrait mieux accepter. Répondit Sun-Sun, en plissant doucement le regard. Cependant, j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui vous est arrivé, à tous les deux …

— Pas de question inutile. Coupa directement l'ancienne Tercera Espada, en s'apprêtant à rengainer son Zanpakutô. Tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est obéir aux ordres. Suis-je suffisamment clair ?

— … Limpide. Répondit doucement l'Arrancar aux cheveux noirs.

— Parfait. »

Mila-Rose, elle, ne semblait guère disposée à entendre raison. La vision de son amie, bien que turbulente et profondément ennuyeuse, étendue sur le sol, lui faisait bouillir le sang. Les dents serrées, l'Arrancar finit rapidement par être à bout de nerfs, et poussa un hurlement de rage, en fonçant à toute allure vers l'Espada.

« — Attends, Mila-Rose ! S'écria vivement sa seule coéquipière restante.

— Pas question ! Tu crois que je vais obéir à ça ?! »

La femme au teint métissé ne put néanmoins guère continuer longtemps à se lancer dans cet assaut aussi désespéré qu'irréfléchi. Une lame vint violemment lui transpercer le ventre, provoquant une brutale et abondante coulée de sang, la douleur se faisant clairement voir à travers les iris pratiquement dilatées de la Fraccion. Violemment, Neliel la projeta sur le sol, de sorte à ce que sa victime se trouve sur le dos.

« — Tu ne sembles pas comprendre. Martela l'Espada. Aucun d'entre vous n'a la moindre valeur aux yeux de Sa Majesté. Alors que ta vie, ou celles de mille Hollows disparaissent … cela ne changera rien.

— Espèce … de … monstre …

— Ces paroles sont vides de sens. »

Personne ne pouvait reconnaître cette femme. Parfois ennuyeuse compte-tenu de son humeur éternellement joyeuse —ou presque—, ce souvenir apparaissait bien lointain aujourd'hui. Une froide créature, qui agissait et parlait de manière bien cynique. Placé quelques mètres en retrait, les mains dans les poches, Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'observait. Il n'appréciait _vraiment_ pas la personne qu'il côtoyait actuellement. Il y avait une telle part de _« non naturel » _jusqu'à la façon même qu'elle avait de marcher, qu'aujourd'hui Neliel lui apparaissait comme une parfaite inconnue.

Violemment, son Zanpakutô s'écrasa d'ailleurs, choquant encore davantage Sun-Sun, Pesche et Dondochakka, le crâne de la victime étendue sur le sol venant d'être transpercé, sa vie ôtée au même court instant.

« — M-Mila-Rose … Bégayai Sun-Sun, tout en tremblotant.

— Écoute-moi attentivement maintenant. Souffla l'Arrancar détentrice de Gamuza. Je commence à être lassée de vos pertes de temps. Alors l'ordre est simple : rassemble le plus de Hollows possibles, et partez à leur recherche.

— … Leur recherche … ? Bredouilla à voix basse son interlocutrice, plutôt intimidée.

— Les Vasto Lorde. Martela l'ancienne amie de Kurosaki Ichigo. Sa Majesté s'intéresse à eux, et sa prochaine armée régnera sur le monde. »

Les Vasto Lorde ?! Ces Hollows se comptaient pratiquement sur les doigts d'une main, au point même où leur existence laissait parfois sujet au doute. Quelle que soit la personne qui dictait les ordres à Neliel Tu Oderschvank et Grimmjow Jaggerjack … son ambition paraissait, aux yeux de la dernière Fraccion de Tia Hallibel encore en vie, vraiment étrange.

« — Ne reste pas plantée ici. Ordonna fermement Nell.

— … J'ai compris. Déclara doucement l'ancienne subordonnée de Sôsuke Aizen.

— Bien, alors va maintenant. Nous resterons au Palais jusqu'à ce que les premières troupes soient assemblées.

— Nell-sama … »

L'interpellée se retourna plutôt brutalement, apercevant non loin d'elle le visage supposé être familier de Pesche. D'ordinaire, ce dernier aimait montrer sa frivolité et son côté totalement décalé, mais la façon dont il venait de prononcer son nom contrastait avec ces faits. Une dose d'inquiétude particulièrement importante résonnait au travers de ce simple nom énoncé. Les pupilles froides de sa supérieure le clouèrent pratiquement sur place, tandis que Dondochakka, trop effrayé, se trouvait plusieurs mètres en retrait, les mains jointes devant sa bouche.

« — N'as-tu pas entendu les ordres ? Dit-elle, sans détour. Pars d'ici.

— … Nell-sama … qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé … ?

— Pesche ! Reviens ! S'agita Dondochakka, n'osant toutefois pas approcher trop près.

— … Vous n'êtes plus tout à fait vous-mêmes, continua l'insecte. Réveillez-vous, Nell-sama !

— Tu m'ennuies. »

Du sang gicla de nouveau, devant le regard horrifié du gros Arrancar jaune. La main tendue de Pesche venait d'être tranchée violemment en un coup sec par la maîtresse supposée de ce dernier. Écarquillant ses yeux, la Fraccion s'écroula sur le sol dans un râle de douleur tout ce qu'il y avait de plus primaire. Rien de sur-joué, rien d'exagéré. Il souffrait simplement, de ce sanglant coup d'épée. Aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Neliel, elle, ne semblait aucunement affectée par son dernier geste, et pire encore, souleva son sabre. Le regard implorant que lui lançait Pesche ne faisait pas le moindre effet, bien au contraire. À vive allure, son épée s'abattit, en même temps que Dondochakka détourna un regard trop effrayé pour oser le laisser sur une telle scène.

Cette fois pourtant, la jeune femme à la chevelure verte n'alla pas au bout de son acte. Parce qu'une personne venait de se placer en opposition : son poignet venait d'être attrapé par la main d'un Grimmjow au regard bien sérieux.

« — Que fais-tu, Grimmjow ? Murmura sa coéquipière.

— Tu vas regretter tes conneries à force. Martela ce dernier. Arrête de tous les buter, on va devoir bosser plus sinon. »

Son interlocutrice plissa vivement les yeux, avant de les porter sur la pauvre créature insignifiante qui gisait au sol, tremblotante de peur et de douleur. L'ancienne Espada d'Aizen rengaina lentement son Zanpakutô, avant de tourner les talons, le Sexta lui laissant au passage sa main.

« — Si tu commences à croire que je l'ai fait pour te sauver, j'te bute, ok ? Clama l'Arrancar rebelle, en jetant un œil inquisiteur sur Pesche.

— O-Oui.

— Maintenant, dégagez vos sales gueules d'ici. »

Cette fois-ci, il ne valait mieux pas essayer de contredire l'homme à la chevelure bleutée. Les deux Fraccion quittèrent immédiatement la pièce, Dondochakka venant soutenir son ami amputé d'une main, laissant seuls les deux subordonnés du Diable. Les mains dans les poches, le Hollow ayant affronté Kurosaki Ichigo par le passé rejoignit sa partenaire, silencieusement. Celle-ci se tenait immobile, à côté du trône.

« — Hé, commence pas à croire que tu vas prendre le trône, il est pour moi. »

Et soudainement, sans que Grimmjow ne puisse se l'expliquer, Neliel chuta lourdement sur le sol, arrachant une vague de surprise chez son interlocuteur. Un sonido lui permis d'arriver rapidement près d'elle. Et lorsque ses pupilles bleues se posèrent sur son visage, une surprise palpable continua de s'immiscer en lui : de la peur. Il voyait actuellement de la peur en elle.

« — Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! »

_Dimension Royale — Palais Royal. _

Un vent de désespoir commençait sérieusement à s'abattre. Les trois Brigadiers contemplaient dans les cieux une funeste danse. Des milliers d'ombres venaient de jaillir depuis un vortex sombre.

« — _Ma Légion Noire. _Murmura Sakae. _Enfermée jadis après mon éviction, elle est de retour. Ce sont mes fidèles soldats qui ont décidé d'emprunter ma voie. _

— Faut qu'on les éclate tous ? Martela Tekketsu, en plissant le regard. C'est pas sérieux.

— Notre objectif ne change pas. Affirma Akane, en déposant le sien sur la divinité. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Mon Roi ! Un coup de main serait le bienvenu ! Vous ne souhaitez pas la destruction du monde, n'est-ce pas ?!

— _Mais elle ne peut être empêchée. _Soupira ce dernier, en lançant ses yeux sur ce tourbillon de ténèbres. _Il s'agit probablement de son destin._ »

Quelle mauviette ! Tekketsu fonça rapidement dans sa direction. Il fallait à tout prix réussir à obtenir les artefacts s'ils ne pouvaient pas sauver le Roi !

Une ombre se posa violemment face à lui néanmoins, créant une petite explosion et le repoussant en arrière, où le Shinigami parvint à se rattraper néanmoins. Rapidement, le jeune homme parvint à détailler la personne venant d'apparaître face à lui. Il s'agissait d'une femme assez grande et élégante, aux cheveux cyan ondulant légèrement en-dessous de sa nuque, les yeux étant exactement de la même couleur.

« — Mignon petit Shinigami … si on s'amusait tous les deux ? Souffla-t-elle, un sourire se gravant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

— Vraiment pas intéressé. »

Vêtue d'une robe noire aux manches retroussées, lesdites manches étant d'une teinte un peu moins foncées que le reste du tissu. Un léger décolleté laissait apparaître un petit collier doré autour du cou, tandis que dans son dos se trouvait un sac, visiblement pour contenir une ou des armes. Même si au niveau de sa taille, une épée se faisait déjà voir par le biais de son fourreau. Ses talons aiguilles lui permirent de marcher doucement en direction de son adversaire potentiel.

« — Je suis l'une des trois Valkyries de la Légion Noire, Brynhild. Dit-elle, d'un ton plutôt naturel. Vous devriez simplement partir. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus charcuté d'êtres vivants. »

_Mika Kobayashi — Armored Titan_

Certaines personnes ne semblaient guère décidées à obtempérer. Une lueur bleutée explosa tout autour de celle qui menait la Brigade d'Expédition, Honkyô Akane, elle-même s'entourant d'une lueur bleutée. Sans hésiter, la jeune femme aux yeux rubis s'élança droit vers la divinité de la destruction.

Sous cette forme-là, elle atteignait directement l'esprit de son opposant, et elle-même ne devenait plus facilement touchable … ! Sakae ne bougeait pas réellement, se contentant de considérer cette approche aussi désespérée qu'inutile.

« — Akane, attention ! Prévint soudainement Shikidô, qui demeurait légèrement en retrait afin de se préparer à une nouvelle offensive. »

L'interpellée suivit vivement des yeux, ceux de son camarade : et le danger se situait au-dessus de sa tête. Des flèches littéralement, chutaient dans sa direction. Avant d'exploser tout autour d'elle, dans un effet tout à fait étrange. Une étrange sensation se dessina pour la Shinigami, qui avait l'impression que l'espace lui-même se trouvait compressé par lesdites explosions … ? Ballotée malgré son pouvoir, la jeune femme finit par quitter les lieux, touchée.

Au-dessus d'eux, une dizaine de projectiles de toutes natures chutaient vers la Brigade.

« — _Danku Gensen _! Clama Shikidô, en déployant toute son énergie spirituelle. »

Le grand mur translucide fut cette fois-ci placé à l'horizontal, comme une barrière protectrice vis-à-vis des attaques célestes. Ladite barrière s'avéra plutôt efficace compte-tenu du nombre d'attaques impressionnant qui s'écrasait là-dessus, mais ne tarda pas non plus à céder.

« — Ce vieil homme est impressionnant. Martela la Valkyrie Brynhild.

— Tu comptes rester plantée là d'ailleurs ? Siffla Shiba Tekketsu juste en face d'elle.

— Je vois une once d'impatience dans ton regard. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi pressé de me découvrir.

— T'as vraiment des problèmes ! Dégage ! »

Le Pistolet-Mitrailleur déclencha une salve de tirs à haute intensité, droit sur la subordonnée de la divinité. Celle-ci évita simplement les assauts du Shinigami en sautant avant de dégainer son sabre. Celui-brilla d'une forte lumière, avant que la jeune femme aux cheveux cyan ne l'abatte droit sur sa cible.

Réagissant rapidement, Tekketsu parvint à l'éviter avec une certaine difficulté : le point d'impact généra une grande dose de glace, qui ne tarda pas à envahir tous les environs. Le Shinigami en fut d'ailleurs la première victime, étant repoussé par un imposant bloc gelé qui allait en grandissant au fur et à mesure des secondes.

« — Hé ! S'exclama soudainement la Valkyrie à la robe noire. Pourquoi je suis la seule à venir me présenter ? Descendez les autres, au lieu de balancer vos attaques depuis là-haut ! Kahra ! Sigrûn ! »

Plus loin, Sakae faisait face à son père, dans un silence contrastant avec les énormes explosions aux alentours. Le Roi avait la tête baissée. Les horreurs de la guerre arrivaient jusqu'à son espace le plus privé, une nouvelle fois.

« — _Êtes-vous toujours aussi résolu, mon Père ?_

— _Plus que jamais, ma fille. _Murmura-t-il. _Néanmoins, tu ne m'as pas répondu._

— _À quoi ?_

— _Te souviens-tu ? Je t'ai demandé de laisser une chance à l'humanité. _

— _Je me souviens avoir été négative là-dessus._

— _Dommage. Car je vais en laisser une._ »

Sakae plissa son regard. Le Roi agissait de manière si désordonnée. À l'intérieur de son esprit, le chaos devait probablement être installé depuis un bon bout de temps. Sa souffrance, elle ne la partageait pas. Elle irait simplement l'anéantir, en même temps que son existence.

« — _Valeureux Shinigamis. Quittez cet endroit … mais prenez avec vous cette épée ! » _

Le sabre à l'intérieur duquel le pouvoir du Roi reposait. Espérait-il qu'un jour il serve ? Sakae ne pouvait pas comprendre un tel agissement. Il y a quelques instants, il désirait encore vouloir le lui remettre, ainsi que tout son héritage, avant de périr. Fallait-il croire que la simple vision de ces Shinigamis qui luttaient pour une cause qu'il avait déjà abandonnée, avait réveillé en lui, un soupçon d'espoir ? Le sabre divin se dématérialisa lentement, avant de réapparaître aux côtés d'Honkyô Akane.

« — _Ma Légion Noire. _Souffla la déesse, en soulevant son épée. _Tuez-les._ »

Parce que la divinité, elle, lança son sabre à l'assaut. Directement vers le cœur de son Père.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : DESTINY OF THIS WORLD 2**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Trop de discrimination envers Ginjô Kugo »**

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hé, Renji, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi Ginjô ne pouvait pas parler en fait. C'est marrant et tout, il m'a fait chier dans le passé, mais j'voudrais bien comprendre pourquoi.

**Renji Abarai : **Et moi je comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis toujours pas revenu.

**Ichigo Kurosaki :** Mais je m'en fous ! Réponds à ma question !

**Renji Abarai : **Non ! Réponds à la mienne !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bordel mais t'es atrocement con ! J'vais demander aux autres !

_Quelques jours plus tard … _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Écoutez-moi tous, rassemblement. Vu qu'il y a une demande croissante pour comprendre la raison du bannissement de Ginjô Kugo dans les previews, je suis disposé à vous en faire part.

**Kensei Muguruma : **On s'en fout un peu, non ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Hisana m'attend.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Tu sais qu'Hisana-san est morte ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Tu es ridicule.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Silence ! Ginjô Kugo a été déclaré coupable d'avoir enfreint les Légendaires 13 Péchés du Gotei.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **C'quoi ce truc qu'il vient d'inventer ?

**Hitsugaya Toshirô : **Non. Cela signifie que Kugo a insulté gravement chaque Capitaine dans son honneur, et ne peut plus apparaître dans une preview en compagnie d'un Shinigami sans être censuré.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… C'est vraiment une explication de merde.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Regardez tous à la télé géante que je viens d'installer ! Péché numéro 1 !

_Sur l'écran … _

**Komamura Sajin : **Wouf.

**Ginjô Kugo : **Tu veux quoi sale chat ?

_Des visages stupéfaits traversent l'assemblée, qui échange quelques mots entre ses membres._

**Ginjô Kugo : **W** j*** ***** *** *a !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Comme vous le voyez, Ginjô Kugo a insulté le Capitaine Komamura de chat !

**Komamura Sajin : **Ces images … me font encore frissonner …

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Péché numéro 2 !

_À l'écran …_

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Hou je suis malade …

**Ginjô Kugo : **Arrête de mentir, tu n'es pas malade.

_Stupeur parmi les Shinigamis._

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Voyez donc cette ignoble personne !

**Ichigo Kurosaki (pensées) : **C'est vraiment des raisons de merde …

**Ukitake Jushirô (souffrant) : **Mais je suis malade …

**Ginjô Kugo : ***** !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Et voilà encore !

_À l'écran … _

**Ginjô Kugo : **Hé, Soi Fon, t'es pas un mec pour de vrai ?

**Soi Fon : **QUOI ?!

**Ginjô Kugo : **T'aurais déjà plus de chances de séduire Yoruichi Shihôin ! NAN JE RIGOLE ! MDR

_Silence chez les Shinigamis._

**Soi Fon : **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! BANKAI !

_Jakuho Raikoben s'abat. Ginjô souffre._

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **On enchaîne !

_À l'écran …_

**Ginjô Kugo : **Hé, Kuchiki Byakuya, t'es sûre qu'Hisana a vraiment existé ? Nan vraiment, y'a que toi qui a l'air de t'en souvenir, donc …

_Cris de terreurs chez les Shinigamis._

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **J'ai l'impression que Ginjô Kugo veut mourir. Très bien, alors ce sera bientôt le cas.

**Ginjô Kugo : **N** !

_Senbonzakura Kageyoshi s'abat. Ginjô souffre._

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Une preuve de plus sur sa culpabilité !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bah, ça va … on a compris …

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **SILENCE ! Tu voulais avoir la vérité, alors tu l'as !

_À l'écran …_

**Ginjô Kugo : **Tu ne seras jamais Urahara !

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **… ?

**Ginjô Kugo : **Il est meilleur que toi !

_Têtes choquées chez les Shinigamis qui en rajoutent bien sûr des tonnes._

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **Ah oui ? Et qui survit dans Rising Hell ? Mais meurs de toute façon. Bankai.

**Ginjô Kugo : ***** ! A***** ! J* *** **** ***t !

_Konjiki Ashizogi Jizô dévore Ginjô et le recrache. Ginjô souffre._

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **STOP ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Qu'on le censure ! Mais faut que je sauve ma conscience ! Puis c'est bizarre que personne n'a l'air de se souvenir de ces événements, ils sont inventés ou quo i ? Alors pensez-plutôt à _Destiny Of This World 2 _!

_Une lumière dorée entoure le corps de Ginjô, sous l'air perplexe de tous._

**Ginjô Kugo : **_Ichigo. Merci, Ichigo. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Quoi ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hein … ?

**Ginjô Kugo : **_En ayant pitié de moi, tu as brisé la malédiction qu'Hanatarô m'avait lancée. Maintenant, je peux rejoindre le monde des esprits en paix. Je peux avoir de nouveau droit à la parole depuis tout ce temps. Bien que tu m'aies tué dans Bleach, je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout si j'avais réussi à te vaincre je me serais fait niqué en essayant d'envahir la Soul Society avec des coéquipiers comme Jackie ou Giriko. Alors … merci Ichigo._

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Attends mais de quoi tu parles ?! Quelle malédiction d'Hanatarô ? Et pourquoi tu parles en italique comme si t'étais un mec transcendantal ?!

**Ginjô Kugo : **_Je ne peux pas te répondre pour Hanatarô. Tu vas devoir découvrir cela par toi-même. Mais fais attention : il cache bien son jeu … _

_Ginjô est carbonisé par Yamamoto et meurt. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **WTF ?

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Il a dit que j'étais un vieillard un jour. Voilà, t'es content ?

_Yamamoto tue Ichigo, qui survit avant de mourir._

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Aux armes ! Aux armes !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Hisana existe.

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Prouve-le ! HAHAHA ! Tu peux pas hein ?! Tu rêves mon gars !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **COUPEZ ! Cette preview est infiniment trop longue !


	134. Destiny Of This World 2

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__La Brigade d'Expédition arrive jusqu'à la déesse Sakae et engage une lutte désespérée. La divinité libère sa Légion Noire, et se trouve être sur le point de tuer son Père, qui dans un dernier élan d'empathie pour l'humanité, cherche à remettre son sabre divin aux Shinigamis. Pendant ce temps, au Hueco Mundo, Neliel manque de tuer Pesche et finit par sombrer dans une étrange crise d'angoisse. _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXXIV : DESTINY OF THIS WORLD 2**_

**L**ame plongeante, à toute allure. Les pupilles bleutées de la divinité primordiale régissant depuis la nuit des temps, le monde des humains et celui des esprits, ne reflétaient désormais plus que cette épée morbide, qui s'approchait inexorablement de son cœur. Bien que d'essence divine, le Roi pourrait tomber. Surtout des mains d'une autre créature à la nature semblable, qui n'était autre que sa propre fille.

Il n'y avait aucun regret à avoir. Oui, le Roi appréciait sa création. Les humains avaient un nombre incalculables de défauts. Pourtant, ils avançaient et faisaient des efforts, pour essayer de survivre, sans l'appui de quiconque. Ils avaient appris à se débrouiller de manière fort impressionnante, quand bien même ces progrès ont dû amener bien des débordements dans leur sillage. Pouvait-il leur en vouloir ? Jamais le Roi ne l'avait fait. Par ailleurs, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Sa création serait ébranlée ? En réalité, il ne la regardait que de loin maintenant. Peut-être aurait-il dû agir avant, s'il voulait la préserver. Mais en réalité, il ne voulait pas la préserver. Il voulait qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même. Paresse ? Arrogance ? Cela avait-il une réelle once d'importance ? Pas à ses yeux.

Sakae ne le comprendrait sûrement pas. Aucune divinité ne pourrait le faire. Mais ces entités supérieures peuvent-elles réellement se permettre un tel jugement ? Eux aussi, avaient les mains couvertes par le sang de la guerre. Eux aussi ont participé à des boucheries sanglantes, versant le sang de congénères. Le monde avant d'être ce qu'il était aujourd'hui aux yeux de sa fille, portait déjà ce visage rougeoyant. Et si tout était prédéterminé, alors que y'avait-il à dire de plus … sinon qu'aujourd'hui, le monde cherchait simplement à se calquer sur ce qui était déjà arrivé, dans un autre temps ?

Il entendait encore, ces discussions interminables. Il se revoyait là, parlant à ses anciens _« Généraux », _tout du moins le chef d'entre eux, un dénommé Shinsen Katsudan.

« — _Comment avancent les opérations ? _

— _Nous avons repris le secteur C, votre Majesté. Mais les secteurs B et D sont bloqués par l'ennemi, et nous avons perdu le secteur E._

— _Je vois … nous n'avançons donc pas depuis des mois._ »

Le Roi avait divisé ses pouvoirs, mais cela ne datait pas d'une époque très récente. Il l'avait fait, jadis. Lorsque le monde spirituel supérieur luttait, se déchirer pour avoir le droit de gouverner. De chaque côté, chacun estimait défendre une cause juste. Dans ce monde-là, le Roi des Esprits libérait de temps à autres, ceux qui furent nommés plus tard, les Dieux du Monde Spirituel. Des émanations de son pouvoir, incarnées dans des personnalités diverses. Le monarque participait aux différentes batailles, malgré son désamour pour la guerre. Mais les plus petites furent laissées aux soins de ces créatures divines.

« — _Malheureusement, _répondit la voix de Shinsen Katsudan, _non, mon Seigneur. Nous n'avançons pas._

— _Nous devrions peut-être abandonner le secteur C au profit du E. Notre ligne arrière est bien protégée et nous pourrions le reprendre plus tard. _

— _La Reine n'appréciera probablement pas, elle a beaucoup donné dans la récupération de ce secteur. » _

La Reine …

Aujourd'hui, son âme sœur ne lui apparaissait plus que comme une ombre, au milieu d'un enfer de souvenirs datant de toujours plus loin. Il se souvenait d'elle comme une divinité droite, guerrière, horriblement fière voire même totalement arrogante lorsqu'elle le voulait. Ces traits se retrouvaient de temps à autres chez la fille, Sakae, toutefois plus sage que la mère, ce qui peut paraître particulièrement ironique. Pourtant, elle défendait une cause juste, du moins de leur point de vue. Jamais elle n'allait dans l'excès. Elle détestait rester cloîtrée comme le voudrait l'image classique d'une souveraine, et prenait elle-même la direction des différentes batailles. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que lui-même a décidé de suivre, et que Sakae n'a pas tardé à faire de même. Il devrait la critiquer comme étant une mère irresponsable, mais il en serait bien incapable. En quelque sorte, elle menait réellement les affaires de ce monde, sans apprécier outre-mesure d'en tirer une quelconque gloire.

_« Pour l'emporter, il faut être disposé à être mauvais. Du moins, pendant un temps seulement._ » Aimait-elle se le répéter. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé être mauvais. Mais finalement, la guerre, elle, ne choisit pas de camps : les deux sont victimes, aucun ne l'emporte. Parce que chaque partie croit en sa cause, parce qu'à chaque fois cette cause est juste, ainsi la guerre se trouve être une grande tragédie, ayant vu jour à l'aube des civilisations, et qui sera encore présente à leur crépuscule. Personne ne peut l'emporter en ne croyant pas en ses propres convictions. La base même d'un conflit est d'y croire, quand bien même ces croyances sont vouées à un intérêt matériel peu glorieux. Il y a toujours des raisons, pour lever une arme.

« — _Mais aujourd'hui, ma fille, je n'en ai plus._ »

Un silence, au milieu du chaos. La Légion Noire se stoppa, un court instant. Parce que l'épée n'avait pas manqué sa cible. Parce que ladite Légion travaillait jadis pour cet être divin, transpercé en plein cœur par la lame de sa fille. Alors même si cela ne dura que quelques millièmes de secondes, chacun des membres présent, au service de Sakae, ne pouvait rester insensible à ce qui venait de se produire. La succession du trône venait d'un régicide, et plus grave encore, celui d'un parricide. Mais cet acte horrible était attendu, il s'agissait du point culminant. L'ouverture d'un nouveau monde passait par là.

« — _Pardonnez-moi, mon Père._ Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix inaudible. »

La Brigade d'Expédition, assaillie de toutes parts par les projectiles toujours plus nombreux des adversaires, avait du mal à s'en remettre. Devant leurs yeux, le Roi venait de se faire éliminer. Son corps chuta lentement vers le sol, avant d'être rattrapé, finissant dans les bras de sa fille, dont le visage grave ne céda pourtant aucune larme de tristesse.

« — C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Tekketsu, en constatant l'ampleur du drame. Le Roi est …

— Ça va, on a compris ! Grommela Akane, visiblement bien remontée à cause de ce contexte fortement défavorable. J'ai le sabre ! On n'a pas le choix, il faut partir d'ici !

— Dis-leur à eux ! Répliqua le Shiba, en observant la quantité astronomique de pouvoirs lancés dans leur direction. »

Pour l'heure, Shikidô parvenait à recréer différentes barrières de kidô en peu de temps, mais ces dernières ne tardèrent pas à s'écrouler, sous la furie ennemie. Le vieil homme fatiguait d'ailleurs de plus en plus avec cette pluie ininterrompue et destructrice. Le nombre de membres comportant cette Légion Noire ne devait pas être loin du nombre de Shinigamis présents au Seireitei avant que celui-ci ne se fasse anéantir.

À côté de cette vague d'agitation totale et particulièrement impressionnante, la Valkyrie aux cheveux cyan, Brynhild, rongeait son frein, légèrement impatiente. Elle avait déjà dégainé son épée glaciale et frapper avec, tout à l'heure, en direction de Shiba Tekketsu, sans que ce dernier ne soit atteint. Les yeux rivés au-dessus de sa tête, la jeune femme les écarquilla vivement lorsqu'une ombre descendit, pour se poster à ses côtés.

« — Sigrûn. Martela la première sur place. Tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas vu balancer tes flèches gravitationnelles sur cette femme ou quoi ?

— Tu es ennuyeuse à brailler dans tous les sens. Rétorqua l'intéressée. »

Celle-ci se trouvait être une femme plutôt grande également. Portant un long manteau gris et sobre, Sigrûn avait des cheveux bistres assez larges et ondulés, arrivant jusqu'à ses épaules. Son regard partait également dans des teintes similaires, plutôt noisette. Dans son dos, le même sac que celui de Brynhild, attaché par une sangle fine et argentée, passant au-dessus du tissu noir de ce qui semblait être un pull noir. Couleur également valable pour le bas, un long pantalon, qui était néanmoins contrebalancé par deux bottes aussi grises que le manteau.

La main droite de la Valkyrie tenait actuellement un arc argenté relativement classique, bien qu'un fourreau témoignait, au niveau de sa taille qu'elle pouvait également combattre d'une manière différente.

« — As-tu entendu Sakae-sama ? Martela la brune. Je n'attends pas de réponse, alors agis.

— Pourquoi es-tu en train d'imaginer que je suis ta subordonnée ? Grimaça vivement son interlocutrice. J'ai très bien entendu Sakae-sama figure-toi. Et je compte exterminer ces Shinigamis instantanément.

— Alors pourquoi restais-tu les bras croisés ?

— J'attendais que tu viennes, et que Kahra le fasse aussi. Sauf qu'elle n'est toujours pas là.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour commencer à attaquer, sombre idiote.

— Je sais. Sourit vivement la jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée. Mais j'attendais juste pour vous dire d'admirer le spectacle et de rester en retrait.

— Pff. »

La première Valkyrie apparue souleva de nouveau son sabre, qui éblouit les environs d'une froide lumière : instantanément, les environs entourant la Brigade d'Expédition commença à se refroidir. Le trio de Shinigamis ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le remarquer, tout comme ils remarquèrent la coupable.

« — Qu'est-ce que cette débile vient encore de faire ?! Grommela Tekketsu, en regardant ses membres trembloter.

— Elle a refroidit toutes les particules qui nous entourent. Expliqua plutôt calmement Shikidô. En clair, elle est en train de ralentir les mouvements dans cette zone.

— Et ça va poser problème pour partir. Conclu Akane, en gardant précieusement le sabre du Roi. Il faut que l'on trouve une solution … ! »

Une explosion de lumière ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention : en même temps, un flux très important de flèches explosa dans le sens inverse, atteignant directement les cieux, stoppant une bonne partie des offensives les plus proches des Brigadiers.

Placée un peu plus loin derrière tout ce beau monde, Sakae plissa le regard devant cette apparition soudaine. Décidément, l'homme qui allait se présenter face à ses troupes n'abandonnait pas aisément.

_Immediate Music — Survive the Game_

Quelques pas suffirent au dénommé Ishida Ryûken pour apparaître dans le champ de vision des autres belligérants. Son sang coulait abondamment, et son Ransôtengai agissait très clairement pour lui permettre ne serait-ce que d'avancer. Et pourtant, le Quincy se tenait-là, au sommet même du monde, bien décidé à mener à bien sa mission personnelle.

« — Je n'ai jamais senti autant de particules spirituelles réunies au même endroit. Murmura-t-il doucement, derrière ses lunettes blanches. »

Le gant porté sur sa main droite absorbait une quantité impressionnante de particules, aucun doute là-dessus. Ce phénomène paraissait également surnaturel aux yeux de ses supposés adversaires.

« — Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a un Verflucht avec lui ? Martela la Valkyrie à la robe noire.

— Cesse de poser des questions stupides, coupa son amie. Sakae-sama nous a transmis sa mémoire. Cet homme se nomme Ishida Ryûken, c'est un Quincy. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il détienne cette arme.

— Comme si je pouvais retenir tous les noms de toute façon … Grommela dans son coin Brynhild.

— Ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses retenir quoi que ce soit. Affirma sans détour la femme aux cheveux bistre. »

La chamaillerie aurait pu se poursuivre, si le Quincy dernier venu ne concentra pas une dose extrêmement importante d'énergie spirituelle autour de lui. Lui-même ne parvenait visiblement pas à tenir réellement la cadence : malgré le Ransôtengai, le dernier des Quincy sentait littéralement ses os craquer sous la pression. Mais peu importe, son existence devait bien toucher à la fin un jour, après tout.

« — _Licht Regen._ »

Une pluie étincelante, et pourtant sombre à la fois, explosa depuis son arc désormais levé. Chaque flèche avait bien la taille d'un homme moyen, et ce fut des milliers de ces dernières qui pointaient vers les cieux. De nombreux membres de la Légion Noire, la déesse Sakae elle-même, parurent plutôt surpris par cette dernière technique.

La collision ne tarda pas à avoir lieu. Ryûken put bien voir que tous n'avaient pas été atteints, évidemment. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un tel miracle, après tout. Mais au moins, leurs attaques multiples lancées sur la Brigade d'Expédition venaient stoppées, permettant à cette dernière de se tirer.

« — C'est le moment ! Clama Tekketsu, en s'élançant, bientôt suivi par ses deux camarades.

— Viens avec nous, Quincy ! Lança Akane, après un shunpô.

— Inutile. Siffla ce dernier, tandis que le trio passa juste à côté. Quelqu'un doit les retenir ici. Et je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. »

Il n'y avait pas à hésiter, pour aucun d'entre eux. Le futur monde dépendait du résultat de cette bataille. Lui, appartenait déjà au passé. C'était à cause du passé, qu'aujourd'hui il avait décidé de marcher sur cette voie. Le passé semblait désormais annihilé. Tout du moins, ce qui le rattachait à ce passé n'avait plus sa place ici. Du sang coulant abondamment sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, le médecin de Karakura leva de nouveau son arc, en direction des Valkyries qui n'avaient pas été affectées par sa précédente salve.

« — Bah voyons, voilà qu'il joue au héros. Vociféra la jeune femme aux cheveux clairs, tout en levant son sabre.

— Jouer au héros ? Maugréa le Quincy, chargeant de nouveau une forte dose de particules spirituelles au bout de son arme. Ne me prends pas pour Kurosaki. _Gottlichen Pfeile_. »

Les paupières du fils de Sôken se trouvaient vraiment lourdes. Une très grande quantité de flèches lumineuses de taille bien deux fois supérieure à celle d'un homme quittèrent son arc, en fonçant droit vers les Valkyries, ainsi que la déesse se situant dans leur dos. L'attaque détruisait le sol se trouvant en-dessous, et fusait à toute vitesse sur les cibles choisies. Au-dessus, dans les cieux, les autres membres de la Légion Noire, du moins ceux qui avaient échappé à la puissante attaque du Quincy, reprirent leurs positions, et se préparèrent à déclencher une vague de pouvoir sur l'homme à la chevelure argentée.

_Peu importe. _Aimait-il se répéter, dans sa tête. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus grand-monde qui l'intéressait à la surface de cette terre. Tout juste son amitié avec Isshin Kurosaki qui serait ainsi brisée, mais les deux individus l'avaient déjà bien compris au moment même où Ryûken avait empoigné le Quincy Verflucht. Une très violente explosion retentit à terre, alors que les multiples flèches venaient d'entrer en collision avec la zone principalement ciblée, soulevant un immense nuage de poussière et dégradant plus encore les locaux qui appartenaient jadis au Roi des Esprits. Lentement, le père du défunt Uryû Ishida leva la tête, pour apercevoir sa destinée macabre. Il n'arrivait plus à se mouvoir, plus à réfléchir convenablement.

Ses paupières se fermèrent cette fois-ci, et il ne comptait certainement pas les rouvrir.

À peine ressentit-il cet amas de violence écraser tout son corps et le compresser. À peine ressentit-il la façon de mourir brutale que connurent bon nombre d'anciens combattants. Non, tout ce qu'il avait en tête désormais, c'était un repos bien mérité. Après tant d'années de dur labeur, le voilà enfin récompensé. Katagiri, Uryû … il n'allait plus les abandonner désormais. Plus jamais. Peu importe où, peu importe comment, ils allaient maintenant être réunis. Une seule autre personne chagrinait encore un petit peu sa conscience, malgré tout.

« — Prends soin de toi, Kurosaki … prends soin de ta famille. Ne fais pas comme moi. »

_N'attends pas de mourir pour leur dire à quel point ils comptent pour toi. Ne leur dis pas, montre-leur. Les actes valent tous les mots. _

Un tremblement violent secoua le Palais Royal. Cette fois-ci, le dernier Quincy venait de rendre l'âme. Impossible que cela se passe autrement, son état et la violence des assauts suffisaient amplement à en terminer avec ce mourant. Mourant qui avait pourtant réussi à accomplir un acte particulièrement ennuyeux du point de vue de la Légion Noire : la Brigade d'Expédition, avec le sabre du Roi, venait de disparaître.

Le voile de fumée lancé par la dernière attaque du Quincy ne tarda néanmoins pas à être balayé, par le sabre de Sigrûn, la Valkyrie au long manteau gris. Cette dernière affichait une mine plutôt mécontente vis-à-vis de la situation ayant échappé bien trop facilement aux mains de la Légion, et ne tarda pas à se tourner vers Brynhild, sa camarade. Aucune des deux ne portaient les stigmates de l'assaut de Ryûken, et encore moins Sakae, présente un petit peu plus loin.

« — Brynhild espèce d'idiote, pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de rattraper la Brigade d'Expédition pendant que j'écrasais les flèches de ce Quincy ?

— Au vu de ton niveau, je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à les faire exploser sur elles-mêmes, alors je suis restée pour protéger Sakae-sama. Répliqua cette dernière, sarcastique. Mais bravo, tu as réussi.

— Tu es vraiment une créature stupide. Soupira vivement la brune, en se retournant vers sa divinité, avant de mettre un genou à terre. Sakae-sama, je vous prie de nous excuser pour notre faute. »

La déesse guerrière aux ailes noires ne répondit pas. Lentement, elle déposa le corps de son défunt père sur ce qui restait du sol. Oui, les flèches de Ryûken n'avaient pas réussi à arriver jusqu'à elle, stoppées avant et explosant un peu autour. Quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, la déesse n'aurait pas réellement réagi. Actuellement, elle ressentait une sensation bien indescriptible. Une personne de plus venait de mourir par sa faute. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait du sang de son propre père qu'elle avait sur les mains. Le visage du monarque déchu ne reflétait pourtant aucune trace de souffrance.

Oui, elle l'avait libéré du poids de ce monde. Alors elle en endosserait la responsabilité. Sa main retira du cou du feu Roi, le joyau, la Pierre de Vie.

« — _Les Shinigamis sont partis. _Déclara lentement la déesse. _Nous les retrouverons, ce n'est pas un problème. Inutile de vous lancer à leur recherche pour le moment. Nous avons une guerre à préparer, et un Empire à bâtir. Cette Dimension Royale sera la nôtre désormais. L'Enfer souhaite récupérer la Terre … alors nous allons la lui offrir. Cette planète souillée va être nettoyée par leurs soins … avant que nous ne la récupérerons. Aucun ennemi ne survivra à cette guerre, nous les exterminerons tous. Et enfin, nous y bâtirons notre havre de paix._ »

_Hueco Mundo — Palais de Las Noches._

« — Je … je … où est-ce que je suis … ? »

Sous l'œil absolument perdu de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, son acolyte, Neliel Tu Oderschvank venait de se redresser. Si froide et cynique il y a quelques instants, le Sexta Espada pu bien reconnaître la gamine incrustée dans un corps d'adulte au simple son de sa voix. En même temps, il devait bien dire qu'il la connaissait comme ça, alors au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal.

« — Tu t'étais écroulée comme une sale merde. Tonna l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleutés. Et t'es redevenue toi-même, apparemment.

— Redevenue … moi-même ? Répéta-t-elle, en clignant des yeux. Je l'étais plus ?

— Bien sûr que non, pauvre conne ! T'avais qu'à voir comment tu bougeais et parlais !

— Ah … j'ai mal à la tête …

— _« Sa Majesté » _avait réussi à te rendre moins conne on dirait, mais ça doit être inscrit dans tes gênes, c'est sûrement pour ça que t'es redevenue toi-même. Lança le jeune homme, en affichant un large sourire aux lèvres.

— T'es pas marrant … Marmonna l'ancienne Tercera, en secouant doucement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est … oh … non … »

Soudainement, sous l'œil interrogateur de Grimmjow, Neliel venait de se redresser. Et au vu de la once de terreur qui gagnait de plus en plus ses pupilles, il semblerait que la jeune femme se remémorait lentement les événements qui avaient suivi la défaite cuisante au plus profond de l'Enfer. L'Arrancar aux cheveux émeraude se mit les mains devant la bouche, tout en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles aux oreilles de son camarade.

« — Je … suis … un monstre !

— Vu comment t'as déglingué les deux fillettes, ouais. Lança son interlocuteur, sans la moindre once de tact.

— … Comment est-ce que j'ai pu … je … mon dieu … Pesche … !

— Ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué. »

Les deux anciens Espada se tournèrent immédiatement, pour apercevoir l'ombre d'un homme qu'ils n'aimaient vraiment pas, à savoir Aizen Sôsuke. Ce dernier marchait tranquillement dans leur direction, tout en affichant son sourire hautain et narquois, qu'il n'avait toujours pas décidé d'enlever malgré son état de subordination au Diable.

« — Aizen … Grogna légèrement Grimmjow, à l'approche du mégalomane.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Grimmjow ? Sourit-il lentement. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? La manipulation de _« Sa Majesté » _est différente selon chaque personne. Et au vu de tes actes, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, notre chef a jugé bon de te délivrer. Pour que tu comprennes bien à quel point tes mains sont trempées de sang désormais.

— Je … Tremblotai la jeune femme, désormais recroquevillée sur elle-même.

— Te fous pas de ma gueule. Clama immédiatement Grimmjow. J'suis absolument pas contrôlé !

— Tu l'étais, l'espace d'un instant, non ? À moins que tu ne l'ignores ? Peu importe, ça ne pose strictement aucun problème. Laisse-moi plutôt te poser une question, Grimmjow.

— Qu'est-ce que tu …

— Vas-tu t'opposer au Diable, maintenant ? »

Le détenteur de Pantera serra les dents. La question ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, et cela eu rapidement pour don d'amuser Aizen, lequel marchait tranquillement jusqu'à son ancien trône, avant de s'y installer confortablement.

« — Ton silence veut dire que tu lui est fidèle, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il ensuite. C'est bien de la servitude volontaire, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'vais te défoncer …

— Ça j'en doute. Rétorqua le détenteur de Kyôka Suigetsu. Je n'ai néanmoins pas envie de perdre davantage de temps avec des insectes de votre genre. Cela dit, vous avez fait du bon travail, je peux vous en féliciter. _« Sa Majesté » _m'a chargé de superviser les opérations du Hueco Mundo. Pour l'heure, vous pouvez retourner dans notre merveilleuse nouvelle demeure. »

Évidemment, Grimmjow lui-même avait assisté au déploiement du pouvoir le plus puissant qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ou de ressentir, lorsqu'en Enfer, le Diable avait effectué son apparition pour écraser toute la troupe qui guerroyait joyeusement quelques minutes auparavant. Alors il n'avait strictement aucun intérêt à désobéir, sachant qu'il pouvait également perdre le contrôle de lui-même … alors, pour une fois, il n'allait pas laisser place à des choses stupides. Le Diable voulait faire de lui une arme ? Soit, il allait obéir, et gagner plus de pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais pu en avoir en continuant ses entraînements dans le désert du Hueco Mundo.

Aizen observa son ancien subordonné tourner les talons, et attraper le bras d'une Neliel qui résista à peine, pour l'emmener avec lui. Cette situation ne plaisait pas forcément au traître, à vrai dire. Cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu à suivre les ordres de quiconque. Fort heureusement, il disposait encore de quelques jouets avec qui s'amuser de temps à autres, faisant oublier cette réalité plutôt déplaisante. Mais cela ne l'importa d'ailleurs pas autant que ça : il y avait tout juste quelques jours, il n'avait pas encore le moindre espoir de pouvoir sortir de cette cellule sombre du Mûken. Et maintenant, le voici de nouveau installé sur le trône de Las Noches, même s'il fallait visiblement ajouter quelques nouvelles personnes sur son échiquier personnel … et sur sa hiérarchie, surtout. Allait-il rester encore longtemps dans cet état-là ? L'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division devait bien l'admettre : pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ignorait totalement ce que le futur pouvait bien lui préparer. Cela ne faisait pas de mal, de retourner de temps en temps, parmi le commun des mortels.

_Au plus profond des Enfers … _

Noir, obscurité, chaleur. Il n'y avait rien de plaisant ici, ni moralement, ni physiquement. Fatigué, Abarai Renji n'attendait qu'une chose : que le sommeil le gagne. Mais il n'en n'avait vraiment pas le luxe, placé dans la situation qui était sienne. Face à lui, le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division apercevait simplement les barreaux sombres d'une prison, ainsi que du sang dispersé ici et là.

_Le sien. _

Il n'entendait pas grand-chose, sinon des grondements semblables à des orages. Il ne voyait surtout personne. Où étaient-ils tous passés … ? Dans quelle situation venait-il de s'empourprer ? Le natif du Rukongai se maudit un instant d'avoir été totalement stupide. Pourquoi avait-il attaqué le Diable avec Hihio Zabimaru ?! C'était absolument perdu d'avance ! Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans cette situation encore plus désespérée, où on ne lui laissait même pas le luxe de mourir. En évoquant son Bankai, Renji se demanda au même instant où se trouvait son Zanpakutô. On le lui avait retiré. Ichigo l'avait fait.

_Bordel, Ichigo … qu'est-ce que tu fous … ?! _

Le vice-Capitaine de Byakuya Kuchiki cherchait encore à comprendre la situation, mais il lui manquait encore bien trop d'éléments afin de construire une pensée cohérente. Pour l'heure, il se trouvait là, enfermé tout au fond d'une cellule inconnue, sans même un geôlier pour lui tenir compagnie. Tout du moins, cela fut le cas pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le Shinigami n'entende une porte s'ouvrir, et des pas amener l'ombre d'un être qu'il connaissait plutôt bien : Sado Yasutora.

« — Tu es réveillé, Abarai-kun ? Murmura le géant mexicain, derrière les barreaux.

— Et toi ? Répliqua le Lieutenant, le regard légèrement plissé. Tu m'as l'air plus naturel que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

— Je suis moi-même. Annonça son interlocuteur, en baissant légèrement la tête. Mais c'est inutile de penser à fuir, ou même se rebeller.

— T'es sérieux là ?!

— Écoute-moi. Ichigo est contrôlé par le Diable. Si tu ne lui obéis pas, il pourrait mourir … et moi, je ne veux pas laisser Ichigo mourir. C'est mon ami.

— C'est aussi le mien bordel ! Répliqua le vice-Capitaine, dans sa cellule. Mais on doit pouvoir le réveiller !

— Est-ce que tu as une solution ?

— … Beh …

— Moi non plus. Coupa court le jeune homme métissé. En attendant de trouver une vraie solution à ce problème, on ne peut faire qu'obéir. N'oublie pas que le Diable voit probablement même notre discussion ici. Ça ne sert à rien de refuser d'obéir, regarde ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

— … Ouais. Hé, tu sais où est mon Zanpakutô ?

— Non.

— Tu peux essayer de me le refiler ?

— Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

— Si. Et alors ?

— C'est inutile.

— Ok bon … on est où, là ?

— Dans un Palais, en Enfer. Je ne connais pas encore toutes les pièces, il est grand. »

À vrai dire, Renji n'avait jamais entendu le géant mexicain parler aussi longtemps. En ce sens, cela lui faisait du bien. Mais en même temps, se sentir aussi acculé le faisait particulièrement souffrir. Le Diable menait ce petit jeu avec eux comme il manipulerait une marionnette, et le savoir rendait encore plus fou le Shinigami. Pourtant, Chad n'avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'agir à l'emporte-pièce dans cette situation. Alors … obéir … ? Soudainement, le vice-Capitaine écarquilla les yeux, lorsqu'il vit son camarade ouvrir la porte de sa cellule.

« — Heu … Chad ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'obéis aux ordres.

— De qui ?

— Celui qui est dans ma tête. Je crois qu'il peut communiquer avec n'importe lequel de ceux qu'il a déjà contrôlé.

— Sérieusement … »

En un sens, c'était plutôt effrayant. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un être d'une telle puissance dispose d'un pouvoir semblable, mais le simple Lieutenant qu'il était ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ce pouvoir incommensurable. Sans doute avait-il raison, d'ailleurs. Le mexicain ne tarda pas à empoigner son camarade sans aucune réelle once de délicatesse, avant de le ramener. Ne pouvant guère faire autre chose sinon suivre, le Shinigami finit par accepter cela, déambulant dans des couloirs plus lugubres les uns que les autres, jusqu'à ce que Sado n'ouvre une porte sombre. D'ici, Renji pouvait ressentir un énorme pouvoir qui y résidait, et cela ne lui annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Le grincement sinistre ajouta d'ailleurs à lui donner quelques sueurs froides, avant que finalement, la vérité ne s'impose à ses yeux. Ou plutôt ses oreilles :

« — Yo, Abarai Renji. Martela une voix qui sonnait familière. »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge vit une grande pièce plutôt luxueuse comprenant deux lits, un étant plus large que l'autre, un à chaque bout de la pièce. Les murs étaient décorés très sobrement, une lampe éclairant largement le tout. Une table ronde se trouvait installée au centre de celle-ci, autour de laquelle se trouvaient installées trois personnes que le vice-Capitaine n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir de sitôt.

« — Alors, tu te souviens de nous ? »

Comment aurait-il pu oublier les Trois Cavaliers du Diable ?

Plus inquiétant encore, pourquoi ces derniers voulaient-ils le voir ?

_**NEXT CHAPTER : COLD REALITY**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Hanatarô a égaré l'équivalent d'une véritable fortune en médicament » **

**Hanatarô Yamada : **En réalité … tout a commencé ce jour-là … Ishida-san.

**Ishida Uryû : **Q-Quoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me dire ça à moi ?

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous … Ishida-san. Si Ginjô-san a été victime d'une censure extrême … c'est parce qu'il a malheureusement pris le médicament _« Censure Extrême » _…

**Ishida Uryû (pensées) : **C'est original tout ça.

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Pardon, pardon … ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je marchais dans les égouts du Seireitei … quand j'ai trouvé ce sac rempli de boites jaunes … je voulais le ramener au Capitaine Unohana, mais elle était occupée à regarder son Téléfilm romantique _« L'amour est dans le Seireitei » _… et je ne voulais pas la déranger, alors je suis retourné à la division … c'est là que j'ai croisé Ginjô-san …

**Ishida Uryû : **Mais comment tu as pu croiser Ginjô Kugo au Seireitei ?! Ça n'a pas de sens !

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Désolé, désolé ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, continuons mon histoire … et je vais même vous la faire vivre sous la forme d'un flash-back …

**Ishida Uryû : **Quoi ?

**Hanatarô Yamada (aura bleutée) : **Par-delà les limites de l'espace et du temps …

**Ishida Uryû : **Pourquoi tout devient bleu ?!

_Ishida Uryû flotte dans le ciel et voit le Seireitei. Hanatarô marche, avec un sac rempli de boites jaunes … _

**Ginjô Kugo : **Oh ! Le nabot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Désolé, désolé, je ramène ça à la Division !

**Ginjô Kugo : **Quoi ? Nan laisse-moi voir, j'ai besoin d'aspirine. J'ai mal à la tête après avoir traversé le temps pour regagner ma place au Seireitei. Et je suis toujours pas apparu dans Rising Hell, ça me fout les boules.

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Non, non ! Ce n'est pas de l'aspirine !

**Ginjô Kugo : **Hein ?! Te fous pas de moi ! Je sais reconnaître de l'aspirine quand j'en vois !

_Ginjô tabasse Hanatarô et prend un médicament. Il sort une bouteille d'eau de son manteau et prend un comprimé. Une lumière dorée l'entoure._

**Hanatarô Yamada : **NOOOON !

**Ginjô Kugo : **HA ! J'me sens m**** ! Hei** ? Qu'***-** **'il **ar***e ? Hé ! To* ! Qu'est-ce que t'as **** ?! ARRGGHHH !

**Hanatarô : **Je vous avais prévenu !

**Ginjô Kugo : **ARG ! Il m'a … lancé … une m*******n !

**Ishida Uryû : **Comment il arrive à cette déduction ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu envie de croiser Kurosaki, les idiots s'attirent.

**Ginjô Kugo : ********* ******** ***** ******* ****** ***** ! **** ! ***** !

_Retour au présent._

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Voilà … vous savez tout …

**Ishida Uryû : **Et qu'as-tu fait du sac ?

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Je l'ai jeté dans les égouts … mais ensuite, le Capitaine Kurotsuchi a déclaré avoir perdu un sac qui correspondait exactement à celui-ci … et je n'ai rien osé dire … j'avais peur qu'il me tue … vous comprenez pas vrai ? Ishida-san ? Hein ?

**Ishida Uryû : **Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris … ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant ?

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Vous devez aller vous dénoncer au Capitaine Kurotsuchi, s'il vous plaît !

**Ishida Uryû (choqué) : **PARDON ?! Ce n'est pas moi le fautif !

**Hanatarô Yamada : **S'il vous plaît, faîtes ça pour moi !

**Ishida Uryû : **Non c'est non ! Je refuse ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je ne veux pas mourir !

**Hanatarô Yamada (pleure) : **Vous voyez ! Si je vais le lui dire, je vais mourir … !

**Ishida Uryû : **C'est mieux que si c'est moi qui meurs ! Je déteste les Shinigamis !

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Dans ce cas-là, je n'ai pas le choix …

_Hanatarô Yamada commence à courir. _

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Capitaine Unohana ! Capitaine Unohana ! Je sais qui a fait perdre le sac de médicaments spéciaux du Capitaine Kurotsuchi qui vaut plus cher que ma vie !

**Ishida Uryû : **QUOI ?! JE VAIS LE TUER !

**Unohana Retsu : **Que dis-tu, Hanatarô ? Ce sac vaut certes cher, mais il ne vaut pas une vie.

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Mais j'ai trouvé le coupable !

**Ishida Uryû : **NON NE L'ÉCOUTEZ PAS ! CE N'EST PAS MOI !

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Hein ? Je ne voulais pas dire que c'était Ishida-san …

**Ishida Uryû : **… Quoi ?

**Unohana Retsu : **Quelle est cette histoire ?

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Sado Yasutora-san m'a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un avec les cheveux noirs qui était coupable d'avoir ramené plein de médicaments rares et … Oh mon dieu … Ishida-san … il est … il correspond … !

**Unohana Retsu : **Je vois, c'est du bon travail Hanatarô. Notre division était accusée de cette perte, mais il semblerait que les choses s'arrangent …

**Ishida Uryû (choqué) : **Ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas moi …

_Dans le dos d'Unohana Retsu, un sourire cruel se dessine sur le visage d'Hanatarô … _

**Unohana Retsu : **Mais avant de vous dénoncer au Capitaine Kurotsuchi, prenez plutôt le temps de lire le prochain chapitre, _Cold Reality_, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ishida Uryû : **… Oui.

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Merci Capitaine Unohana, j'ai eu si peur …

**Ishida Uryû : **QUINCY !

_Ishida Uryû tue Hanatarô et se suicide. _

**Unohana Retsu : **…


	135. Cold Reality

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__La Brigade d'Expédition parvient à fuir le Palais Royal, avec l'épée divine du Roi, grâce à l'intervention de Ryûken, qui y laisse la vie. Néanmoins, Sakae ne semble pas plus inquiète que cela, et semble bien déterminée à régner sur le monde. _

_Pendant ce temps, Neliel, qui doit affronter la réalité, maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, et Grimmjow, reçoivent la visite d'Aizen, ce dernier leur intimant de retourner dans leur « nouvelle demeure » … là même où Abarai Renji, convalescent, se retrouve finalement emmené face aux trois Cavaliers du Diable … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXXV : COLD REALITY**_

**S**ueurs froides.

L'actuel Lieutenant de la Sixième Division, si l'on considérait que le Seireitei ne se résumait pas qu'à des bâtiments, Abarai Renji, ne savait _vraiment _pas comment réagir. Face à lui, Haikyaku, Cavalier de la Guerre, se tenait nonchalamment assis sur une chaise de bois. Il ne portait pas son armure classique mais une simple veste en cuir marron et un jean bleu. À sa droite, Lyrène demeurait les jambes croisées, ayant simplement enlevée son manteau noir, un t-shirt noir aux longues manches recouvrant ses bras, tandis que son pantalon noir demeurait toujours le même. La Cavalière du Destin ne daignait pas lancer le moindre regard au Shinigami qui venait de faire irruption, se contentant de boire une tasse de café chaud. Enfin, Heisei, elle, restait vêtue de son accoutrement habituel, et posait des yeux ennuyés sur la nouvelle situation.

« — J'ai pas l'air plus sympathique avec ce look ? Et tu penses quoi de la décoration de la chambre ? On la change au fil des siècles … Questionna Haikyaku, en se redressant doucement. Pas mal hein ? Avant, on restait séparés —enfin moi j'étais exclu— mais pour mieux s'amuser, c'était mieux de nous réunir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

— Les lits séparés le prouvent d'ailleurs. Murmura doucement Heisei, en haussant les épaules.

— Tu es une vraie petite coquine, Heisei-chan. Ricana son interlocuteur. Tout de suite, voilà à quoi tu penses vraiment … !

— Étant donné ce que tu dis à longueur de journée, c'est facile de comprendre là où tu veux en venir. Répondit calmement la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, d'un air monotone. »

Pour le coup, le vice-Capitaine ainsi que Sado Yasutora ne savaient pas exactement quoi dire, ni faire. Il fallait dire que la petite dispute et l'atmosphère assez détendue contrastait avec ce qu'imaginait Renji en posant un pied dans la pièce. Cela dit, la réalité ne tarda pas à le rattraper, dès lors que Lyrène lui lança un regard améthyste particulièrement inquisiteur, tout en déposant son café.

« — Humain, je vais t'apprendre ce qui arrive à ce qui se détourne des ordres de Sa Majesté. Tu seras châtié.

— Lyrène-chan, tu as toujours le don de casser toute une ambiance sympathique. Déplora Haikyaku, en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

— Si tu veux le rejoindre, tu peux le dire.

— Sans façon. Répondit son collègue, toujours plutôt détaché. Bon bah, désolé mon pote. On va être futur coéquipiers, mais là tu vas morfler un peu. T'inquiète, ça passera. »

Ces paroles n'avaient vraiment pas de quoi rassurer à vrai dire. Encore moins lorsque la femme aux longs cheveux ébène décida de se lever, pour avancer dans sa direction, un regard froid et cynique gravé sur son visage pâle. La subordonnée du Diable souleva sa main droite, à l'intérieur de laquelle sa faux macabre ne tarda pas à se matérialiser. Ceci fait, l'arme se pointa juste sous la gorge du Shinigami, qui n'osait pas effectuer le moindre geste.

« — Humain. Siffla-t-elle, à l'encontre de Sado Yasutora, dont la sueur coulait également à l'entente de cette voix dangereuse. Tu seras également châtié. Nous connaissons parfaitement vos intentions. Il est temps pour vous de les changer. Sortez d'ici, et suivez-moi. Je ne tolérerai pas que le sang d'un être humain souille cette chambre. »

Obéir tout en sachant que le destin qui arrivait serait particulièrement douloureux … Abarai Renji et Sado Yasutora sentaient réellement que les choses allaient mal, très mal. Jamais dans leurs vies, ils n'avaient connu une telle situation. Les deux amis sortirent presque précipitamment de la chambre, avant de suivre le chemin emprunté par la Cavalière du Destin, droite et sinistre dans ses mouvements.

Haikyaku et Heisei, laissés en retrait, observèrent ce départ avec une certaine dose d'empathie envers le Shinigami et le Fullbringer. Après tout, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ces deux-là faisaient partie de leur équipe dorénavant.

« — Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu de camarades, tu ne crois pas ? Lança le brun, en baillant négligemment.

— Tu oublies le Senoshin.

— Qu'on a tué ouais, j'espère que tu ne me considères pas comme lui.

— Je n'avais rien contre le Senoshin. Répliqua la Cavalière aux cheveux blancs. Mais les ordres de Sa Majesté sont absolus. Et il n'était pas très utile avec le monde qui va naître.

— Ouais, ouais, essaie de te rattraper. Enfin, ce n'est pas très important. Où sont les trois autres rigolos ?

— Dans leurs chambres.

— Les deux âmes damnées complotent, tu penses ?

— Elles ne pourront rien faire. Soupira la jeune femme. Le pouvoir de Sa Majesté écrase tout en ce monde.

— Je ne m'inquiétais pas, hein. Précisa le brun désormais vêtu de manière très classique. Je voulais juste savoir s'il y allait encore avoir du travail.

— Tu es paresseux, Haikyaku. Reprocha son interlocutrice. Sache qu'il y a encore beaucoup de travail. Aizen Sôsuke est au Hueco Mundo pour rassembler la plus puissante armée de Hollows, et nous allons probablement devoir partir faire quelques affaires en Enfer.

— Sérieusement ? Ramener des âmes perdues ? Encore ?

— Pour la première fois depuis des milliers d'années, il y a une armée en face de nous, je te rappelle. La Légion Noire et les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 n'ont pas grand-chose à voir. Alors il faut une force armée conséquente, numériquement.

— Tant de détails pour si peu de choses. Soupira le Cavalier de la Guerre. Ils ne sont qu'une poignée à pouvoir rester debout face à nous.

— Ce sont les ordres de Sa Majesté.

— Mmh … bon, j'ai compris. »

Plus loin, dans les ténèbres de ces locaux, les choses n'avançaient pas beaucoup plus pour un certain nombre de personnes. Depuis leur arrivée, pas un mot n'avait été changé. Qui oserait aller parler avec cet être qui ressemblait à peine au Shinigami Remplaçant que tout le monde avait jadis connu, comme une personne au grand cœur cherchant à protéger ce qui lui était cher ?

Assis sur un lit simple, à l'intérieur d'une chambre qui l'était toute autant, Kurosaki Ichigo demeurait immobile. Le rouquin avait retrouvé une forme tout à fait normale, avec son Shikai permanent. Son Zanpakutô se trouvait sur la chaise, à côté d'un bureau sobre et sombre, placé au fond de la pièce. Dans sa tête, dans son esprit, les voix hurlaient. Le corps, en revanche, n'en subissait absolument pas les effets.

« — ZANGETSU ! HOLLOW ! »

Plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, exception faite d'une lune rouge qui trônait dans un ciel ténébreux, le jeune homme courait, sautait de bâtiments en bâtiments. Depuis un long moment, il se trouvait à errer dans les affres de son propre monde intérieur. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne. Absolument personne. Cela n'était jamais arrivé, auparavant. Ici, la seule réponse à sa voix s'avérait être son écho. Des heures ? Oui, cela faisait des heures qu'il courait ici !

La pluie tombait, il la ressentait. Chacun de ses pas faisait vibrer une flaque d'eau. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de retrouver son Zanpakutô !

« — MONTREZ-VOUS ! Hurla-t-il, une voix de plus, à en perdre poumons. »

Mais rien à faire. Toujours pas la moindre trace de réponse, ni de son insupportable Hollow, ni de son Zanpakutô ayant toujours veillé sur lui. Il n'y avait plus rien, vraiment plus rien. Comment pouvait-il aider ses amis s'il ne se trouvait même pas à leurs côtés ? Pire encore, il avait été un simple spectateur de tous les méfaits occasionnés par la personne qui manipulait son corps. Qui était cette personne … ? Le Diable. Il avait ressenti ce pouvoir incommensurable, l'espace d'un instant, lorsque lui-même naviguait entre inconscience et lucidité. Mais en même temps, aujourd'hui, le jeune Shinigami ressentait ces événements comme étant particulièrement éloignés dans le temps.

« — Répondez-moi … Murmura-t-il, en tombant finalement à genoux. »

Épuisé physiquement, déjà. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à souffrir d'une telle chose après des heures de sauts et de courses dans tous les sens dans le but de chercher des individus qui ne voulaient pas se montrer. Pourquoi ne se montraient-ils pas ?! Pourquoi ?! Il avait besoin d'eux ! Même de ce Hollow ! Pour ne serait-ce que comprendre la situation !

De rage, Ichigo Kurosaki souleva son Zanpakutô, avant de faire exploser toute l'énergie dont il avait à disposition.

« — _GETSUGA TENSHÔ !_ »

La malheureuse cible se trouvait toute nommée : la lune rouge mystique. Cette dernière ne fut pourtant pas atteinte par la dernière attaque du rouquin, trop lointaine. Essoufflé, le jeune homme ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Il avait cherché, tout cherché. Il ne parvenait pas à sortir non plus de cet endroit. Qu'importe les efforts afin de pouvoir le faire, rien n'y faisait. Il demeurait bloqué, à l'intérieur de son propre corps, de son propre esprit. Quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles et le laissait totalement seul et impuissant, poireautant littéralement dans son coin à chercher des solutions improbables pour sortir. Tout détruire ne rimerait à rien et ne ferait que l'épuiser davantage. N'y avait -il … pas d'espoir … ?

Sous cette pluie battante, Ichigo Kurosaki se sentait progressivement rongé par un sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas croiser : le désespoir. Il renonçait, littéralement. Il n'y avait pas de solution. Son corps réel, aux mains de personnes inconnues agissait à sa guise, dans un endroit absolument inaccessible pour ses amis. Alors, que pouvait-il faire sinon attendre, et espérer un miracle ?

« — Aidez-moi … »

Mais personne ne répondait à sa prière. Personne ne pouvait le faire.

Parce que dans les couloirs, les voix de ses plus proches amis, physiquement parlant, se faisaient entendre. Et il s'agissait plutôt d'hurlements de souffrance, d'implorations. Dans une pièce encore plus sombre, l'odeur du sang se mêlait à celle du feu. Torturés, Sado Yasutora et Abarai Renji ne demandaient qu'une chose : que ce supplice s'arrête. Il n'avait commencé que depuis cinq minutes, que déjà, la pièce se décorait par la couleur du sang.

Lyrène les regarda, un instant. Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient littéralement pieds et mains liés, incapables de se mouvoir. Tous deux se trouvaient dans une cellule séparée, là où la Cavalière _« s'amusait » _à leur lancer diverses attaques, brûlant leur corps, détruisant leur peau, ensanglantant encore davantage leurs vêtements et le sol. Cette activité avait été pratiquée depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne saurait en donner l'origine. Et à chaque fois que l'humain y faisait face, il sombrait dans la plus basse des faiblesses.

« — Arrêtez … Gémit le vice-Capitaine, pratiquement pris de spasmes.

— J'ai … j'ai compris … Bredouilla vivement Sado Yasutora, de son côté. »

À chaque fois, l'humain renonçait à toute fierté pour suivre la souffrance de son corps. Eux qui par orgueil, osaient défier les entités qui les surpassaient de si loin, se trouvaient fort dépourvus, lorsque le feu de l'Enfer se rappelait à leurs dépens. Pour cette simple raison, Lyrène les trouvait absolument pathétiques. Si faciles à détourner du droit chemin, en écrasant ce simulacre de volonté.

« — Nous avons encore du temps devant nous. Murmura-t-elle, en soulevant son arme. Assez pour expier vos péchés. »

Les hurlements reprirent de plus belle, au plus profond de l'obscurité.

_Dimension Royale — Navire de la Brigade d'Expédition : Une heure et demi après la bataille._

_Rapport sur l'état des forces du Gotei 13 et de ses alliés_

Yamamoto Genryûsai : tué.

Sasakibe Chôjiro : tué.

Soi Fon : tuée.

Omaeda Marechiyo : tué.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : vivant, à bord du navire.**

**Kira Izuru : vivant, à bord du navire.**

Unohana Retsu : tuée.

**Isane Kotetsu : vivante, à bord du navire.**

**Hanatarô Yamada : vivant, à l'intérieur du navire.**

**Hirako Shinji : vivant, à bord du navire.**

Hinamori Momo : tuée.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : vivant, à bord du navire. En plein entraînement spécial.**

Renji Abarai : porté disparu.

Sajin Komamura : tué.

Iba Tetsuzaemon : tué.

**Kyôraku Shunsui : vivant, mais dans un état léthargique inquiétant. Placé en soins intensifs. **

**Nanao Ise : vivante, à bord du navire. **

**Kensei Muguruma : vivant, à bord du navire. **

**Hisagi Shûhei : vivant, à bord du navire. **

**Mashirô Kuna : vivante, à bord du navire.**

**Toshirô Hitsugaya : vivant, à bord du navire. En plein entraînement spécial.**

**Rangiku Matsumoto : vivante, à bord du navire.**

**Zaraki Kenpachi : vivant, à bord du navire. En plein entraînement spécial.**

**Yachiru Kusajishi : vivante, à bord du navire. **

Ikkaku Madarame : tué.

Yumichika Ayasagewa : tué.

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : vivant, à bord du navire. Placé en soins.**

**Nemu Kurotsuchi : vivante, à bord du navire. **

**Ukitake Jushirô : vivant, à bord du navire. Placé en soins.**

**Rukia Kuchiki : vivante, à bord du navire. **

**Kiyone Kotetsu : vivante, à bord du navire.**

Sentarô Kotsubaki : tué.

**Hiyori Sarugaki : vivante, à bord du navire. **

**Love Aikawa : vivant, à bord du navire.**

**Hachigen Ushôda : vivant, à bord du navire. **

Lisa Yadômaru : portée disparue, probablement tuée dans les explosions.

Kisuke Urahara : tué.

**Shihôin Yoruichi : vivante, à bord du navire. Placée en cellule après une crise de colère suite à la mort de Kisuke Urahara.**

Ishida Ryûken : tué.

**Kurosaki Isshin : vivant, à bord du navire. Placé en soins intensifs. **

Neliel Tu Oderschvank : sous le contrôle ennemi.

Tia Hallibel : portée disparue.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack : sous le contrôle ennemi (note de Fuyuki : _peut-être qu'il ne l'est pas réellement, mais on ne peut pas le considérer comme allié)._

Aizen Sôsuke : sous le contrôle ennemi (note de Fuyuki : _même remarques que pour Grimmjow Jaggerjack)._

**Ichimaru Gin : vivant, à bord du navire. Placé dans une salle spéciale d'interrogatoire.**

_NB :__ Une activité anormale a été détectée au Hueco Mundo par nos détecteurs placés sur place. Il semblerait qu'un attroupement ait lieu au Palais de Las Noches, et les énergies spirituelles de Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et d'Aizen Sôsuke y ont été ressentis._

_NB² :__ Il y a des survivants au massacre du Seireitei, mais la plupart ont fui vers le Rukongai. Aucun officier de haut rang ne semble être parmi ces troupes. _

_Fuyuki K._

« — Ce rapport est vraiment très déprimant. »

À l'intérieur de sa cabine, complètement épuisée, Akane Honkyô lisait lignes par lignes, l'état des forces affiliées aux Shinigamis du Gotei 13. Et malgré la quantité de Shinigamis encore présent pour épauler la Garde Royale ainsi que la Brigade d'Expédition, le constat paraissait véritablement alarmant.

Après les événements survenus dans le Palais du défunt Roi, les trois Brigadiers avaient néanmoins réussi à s'enfuir, emportant dans leur sillage un Mayuri Kurotsuchi particulièrement en mauvais état, tout comme Isshin Kurosaki. Les deux figures les plus impressionnantes de l'autorité, symbolisant à eux seuls la force des Shinigamis, à savoir Yamamoto Genryûsai et Rikuchi Rôshin, avaient péri. À partir de ce dramatique constat, il fallait pourtant être capable de relever la tête et de poursuivre cette guerre. La jeune femme s'adossa négligemment contre sa chaise de bois, avant de lancer un regard épuisé au sabre qui se tenait actuellement derrière sa porte : l'épée du Roi. La Shinigami ne savait absolument pas comment s'en servir, en réalité. Mais si leur ancien souverain leur avait transmis … alors cette lame devait disposer d'un pouvoir immense. Celui de maintenir l'espoir ? Il n'y avait en tout cas pas la moindre possibilité pour qu'ils abandonnent ici tout ce pourquoi ils avaient lutté pendant des années.

Soudainement, on frappa à la porte.

« — Entrez. Dit Akane, d'un ton plutôt neutre.

— Honkyô-sama.

— Ah, Fuyuki-chan, je terminais juste la lecture de ton rapport horrible.

— Il n'est pas satisfaisant ?

— Non enfin, je disais ça dans le sens où ça me plombait le moral.

— Je suis désolée, Honkyô-sama. S'excusa la jeune femme voilée de blanc.

— Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui te l'avais demandé, ce rapport … Soupira sa supérieure, en se levant pour venir à la rencontre de sa subordonnée. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

— Je suis venue vérifier votre état de santé.

— Tu es mignonne ! S'enthousiasma un court instant la meneuse des lieux, en attrapant la dernière venue pour lui faire une étreinte un petit peu étouffante. Mais t'inquiète, j'ai juste besoin d'un moment de repos.

— Entendu. Je vais continuer à manœuvrer le navire.

— Hein ?! Qui le conduit actuellement ?!

— Un fantassin.

— … D'accord, d'accord. Soupira la femme aux yeux rubis. Bon, vas-y alors. Tiens-moi au courant s'il se passe quelque chose.

— Très bien. »

Lui déposant rapidement ses lèvres sur le front, Akane exhorta son bras-droit à quitter les lieux pour accomplir son devoir, ce qu'elle fit bien entendu sans la moindre contestation.

Dans les mêmes locaux en revanche, l'ambiance pouvait être légèrement différente. Plus loin dans les couloirs, une porte grise métallisée portait un affichage simple et significatif : _« salle d'interrogatoire »._ La pièce elle-même s'avérait assez simple : l'interrogé se trouvait assis sur une chaise, les poignets liés par des fers stoppant les mouvements des particules spirituelles. Or, toutes les créatures spirituelles combattaient avec ces dernières. Autrement dit, ces menottes bloquaient l'utilisation des pouvoirs.

« — Puisque je vous dit que je ne sais rien de plus. Sourit largement Ichimaru Gin. D'ailleurs, je pourrai vous en vouloir vu les étranges techniques que vous déployiez, si je n'étais pas moi, j'aurai très bien pu mourir.

— Arrête tes conneries et dis-nous ce que tu sais sur l'Enfer. Souffla l'homme qui se tenait en face de l'ancien Capitaine, à savoir le bras-droit de Shikidô Atsuji, Arkadi Kitsyne.

— Beh, le Seireitei avait déjà interrogé Ketsurui-chan, pas vrai ? Elle en savait beaucoup plus que moi.

— Où est-elle, celle-là ?

— Partie faire cavalière seule. Sourit l'albinos, en haussant les épaules. Ça a l'air de pas mal lui correspondre. Enfin, j'dis ça mais je la connais à peine, hein ? Et toi tu t'appelles comment en fait ?

— J'ai pas envie de te le dire. Rétorqua d'un ton acide, son interlocuteur.

— Pourquoi t'as l'air énervé ? On dirait qu'il t'est arrivé un truc pas cool. C'était quoi ?

— Ferme-là, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? J'ai été libéré par Ketsurui-chan, qui m'a conduit à mes amis du Seireitei que j'ai défendu. Avec courage.

— Et ? Qu'est-ce qui nous fait croire que tu vas pouvoir rester de notre côté ?

— Absolument rien. Sourit très largement le Shinigami à la chevelure argentée. Mais bon, avoir quelqu'un comme moi à vos côtés vous arrangerait bien, je vous dis. Et puis le Capitaine-Commandant m'avait dit ok, alors normalement tout devrait être réglé, non ?

— Yamamoto Genryûsai est mort.

— Oh.

— Bref, tu me prends la tête. Grommela le Brigadier, en tournant les talons. Je vais voir ce qu'on va faire de toi avec mes supérieurs. En attendant, tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas.

— Je vais m'ennuyer. Il n'y aurait pas la télévision ici par hasard ?

— Tu devrais être habitué, il ne devait pas avoir de télévision en Enfer. »

La porte claqua directement, sans laisser le temps à l'ancien Capitaine de la Troisième Division de lancer une de ses cinglantes répliques.

La plupart des membres du Gotei 13 avaient été logés dans des chambres, à raison de deux par endroit. La taille volumineuse du navire de la Brigade comportait tout de même certaines limites, après tout. Marchant lentement dans les couloirs, le Capitaine Kiseki Kaneko, celle qui gérait aussi bien les affaires scientifiques que médicales de cet endroit, arrivait jusqu'aux salles de soins. La porte s'ouvrit alors doucement, juste avant qu'elle-même ne puisse le faire, laissant apparaître une jeune Shinigami aux traits particulièrement épuisés : Rukia Kuchiki. La Lieutenante ressortait tout juste de la chambre du Capitaine Ukitake, et sursauta vivement en faisant face à cette personne qu'elle n'avait pas très bien connue jusqu'à présent.

« — Je suis désolée, Capitaine … Ka …

— Kaneko. Compléta rapidement la blonde, en voyant que sa jeune interlocutrice ne parvenait pas réellement à se souvenir de son nom.

— … Je suis désolée. Bredouilla la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Je suis fatiguée.

— Et ça se voit. Affirma la plus gradée des deux. As-tu une chambre où te reposer ?

— Oui, Capitaine Kaneko. Je suis avec Inoue Orihime au fond du couloir, chambre 12.

— Bien, alors prends le repos nécessaire. Ensuite, je voudrais te parler. Enfin, te parler d'une personne, je pense que tu es en droit de le savoir.

— De qui voulez-vous me parler … ?

— Ton Capitaine. Annonça Kiseki Kaneko, tout en pénétrant à l'intérieur des couloirs spéciaux dédiés aux soins, ne laissant ainsi guère la conversation se prolonger. »

Les yeux de la noble s'écarquillèrent vivement, en entendant cette révélation. La brunette avait vraiment du mal à se tenir en ce moment, épuisée moralement et physiquement par une situation plus désastreuse que jamais. Pour autant, il y avait des choses qu'elle ignorait encore à propos du Capitaine Ukitake ? Cette simple pensée l'effrayait un petit peu plus. Depuis un certain temps maintenant, elle ne faisait que perdre de vue tous les êtres qui comptaient à ses yeux. Son soulagement fut grand lorsqu'elle apprit que son frère adoptif avait survécu aux combats violents du Reiôkyu, et s'entraînait désormais avec acharnement pour augmenter son pouvoir. Pour l'heure, la Shinigami se sentait terriblement épuisée, et marcha jusqu'à la chambre que l'on lui avait généreusement accordée, là où Orihime Inoue dormait déjà. Elle aussi avait été particulièrement sollicitée pour des soins multiples, pour guérir le bras du Lieutenant Kira par exemple, et avait également connu des moments difficiles, notamment avec l'histoire concernant Ulquiorra Schiffer. Sans compter le fait qu'elle aussi, a dû être sérieusement marquée par le revirement de comportement total d'Ichigo …

_Ichigo … Renji … _

Le cœur de la noble se resserra aux souvenirs de ses deux proches amis. Qu'est-ce que le destin pouvait bien leur réserver, dorénavant ? La jeune femme ne souhaitait pas s'y étendre bien davantage, et s'installa aux côtés de son amie aux cheveux roux pour dormir, pendant quelques instants. La petite cabine ne la dérangeait pas. Un peu de sommeil faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien, et elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

Plus loin, le Capitaine Kiseki Kaneko, elle, ouvrit finalement la porte menant à la chambre d'un blessé en particulier, à savoir le Capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Ce dernier se trouvait littéralement dans un caisson rempli d'un liquide transparent. Le savant-fou avait toujours la réputation de pouvoir se soigner lui-même, mais à cet instant précis, il ne pouvait visiblement pas le faire.

« — Tch. Souffla-t-il, des bulles sortant de sa bouche. Je n'avais plus de sérum, et le Ransôtengai de cette sous-race ne m'est pas encore totalement familier.

— Capitaine Kurotsuchi. Tonna la dernière venue. Je vais vous endormir et vous soigner.

— Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir qui vous êtes, mais faîtes donc. Bien que le faire moi-même serait bien plus efficace. »

Évidemment, il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. La Shinigami aux yeux verts actionna un mécanisme, libérant un gaz à l'intérieur de la grosse boite métallique qui servait à soigner. Placée à côté depuis un moment, et silencieuse tout au long de ce travail, Nemu Kurotsuchi finit par croiser le regard de la maîtresse des lieux.

« — Je peux compter sur toi pour libérer ton Capitaine dans une heure ?

— Très bien. Répondit calmement cette dernière, en hochant positivement la tête.

— Abaisse le levier qui se trouve là-bas. Pour l'heure, ce liquide n'est rien d'autre que des particules spirituelles qui vont servir à « _recoller_ » les morceaux détruits et soigner les plaies. L'endormissement est nécessaire pour faciliter la transmission.

— Compris. »

Il y avait encore bien des patients à aller voir. Kyôraku Shunsui notamment. Comment annoncer à sa Lieutenante que la Brigade se trouvait totalement démunie face à ce genre de situation ? Les pouvoirs des Cavaliers du Diable défiaient toujours l'imagination. Le seul espoir résidait encore entre les mains de cette Orihime Inoue, mais celle-ci prenait un repos bien mérité après tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. Néanmoins, toutes ses pensées ne tardèrent pas à être interrompues, alors que la blonde continuait à vagabonder en direction de ses autres patients. La voix de son bras-droit, Kasumi Kitakô, qui apparut directement à l'aide d'un shunpô, juste en face d'elle.

« — Capitaine, il y a un problème majeur. Lâcha-t-il, plutôt hâtivement. Le monde réel connait de très sérieuses fluctuations d'énergie. La ville de Karakura est la première touchée. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : SHAKING CIVILIZATION 2**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Ginjô, Hanatarô, Ishida, Kurotsuchi, Unohana... Le vrai responsable de la censure de Ginjô est déterminé lors d'un concours de dessins d'arbres ! »**

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Pour connaître le véritable coupable de cette perte, il n'y a pas d'autres choix !

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Ce sera moi, le seul être capable d'interpréter l'art des âmes, qui sera le juge de cette épreuve.

**Ginjô Kugo : **_Maintenant que je suis devenu transcendantal … que j'ai retrouvé ma voix. Rien ne m'empêchera de prouver mon innocence. _

**Ishida Uryû : **Dessiner un arbre pour prouver que je suis innocent ? J'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas le moindre sens.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Détrompe-toi, Quincy. La façon de dessiner l'arbre me montrera si tu as ou non l'âme d'un coupable.

**Ishida Uryû : **… (Pensées : Je ne suis pas mort d'ailleurs ?)

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Ishida-san ! Tu peux encore dire la vérité et te dénoncer !

**Ishida Uryû : **Tu veux que je te tues ou quoi ?! Dessine donc ton arbre que l'on n'en parle plus !

**Unohana Retsu : **Je suis heureuse de mettre mes talents d'artiste à contribution.

**Tout le monde : (**Quels talents d'artiste … ?)

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri : **Comment se fait-il que je sois accusé alors que c'est moi la victime ?! Ridicule ! Ridicule ! Ridicule ! Mais soit.

_L'ambiance lourde s'installe, tout le monde se trouve derrière sa table, crayons à papier et de couleurs prêts à être utilisés._

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **C'est parti !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Hé, Rose Ôtoribashi. On t'a jamais dit que tu ressembles à un gay ?

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Nan. Par contre je sais que toi si.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Moi, gay ?

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Ah, désolé. Je devrais dire « _Gayzen »._

_Tout le monde se moque d'Aizen qui part en courant. _

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Quel sens de la répartie je possède. Incroyable, je suis vraiment un artiste fabuleux. Fabuleux. Alors ? Où en sommes-nous ?

_Une lumière dorée entoure Ginjô, qui n'a plus de pupilles, dessinant frénétiquement sur sa feuille, en poussant d'étranges râles bestiales. Ishida Uryû, lui, s'applique chirurgicalement (Mayuri jette des coups d'œil régulièrement) tandis qu'Hanatarô semble pris de panique, pendant qu'Unohana fait de grands gestes, sautant de temps à autres. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **J'espère que Ginjô Kugo va mourir.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Oh, l'art parlera Capitaine-Commandant. Un cœur de criminel ne peut pas être artistique.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Mmh … comment s'appelle le prochain chapitre ?

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **_Shaking Civilization 2. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Est-ce que je vais être à l'intérieur ?

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Vu que vous êtes mort, il y a peu de chances.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **C'est inacceptable ! J'ai parcouru le net en entier pour trouver une fan-fiction où je serais le personnage principal ! Et rien du tout !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Hisana existe.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **C'est bon, les artistes ! La compétition est terminée ! Laissez-moi donc porter mon jugement final !

_Tout le monde amène ses dessins. Rose écarquille les yeux devant le travail de Ginjô Kugo. _

**Ginjô Kugo : **_Est-ce que tu ressens le pouvoir ? _

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **J'ai demandé de dessiner un arbre. Pourquoi l'arbre a-t-il des yeux, des ailes et des mains ? Mon ami, sais-tu donc ce qu'est un arbre ?

**Ginjô Kugo : **_HAHAHA ! Ridicule. Mon esprit transcendantal et créatif ne peut être réprimé par la réalité. _

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Je vois … et je suppose que ces branches mouvantes sont ses cheveux ?

**Ginjô Kugo : **_Non, ce sont des cobras qui luttent pour leur territoire. _

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Donc ton arbre n'a pas de branches ?

**Ginjô Kugo : **_Non, bien sûr que non !_

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **TU ES COUPABLE !

**Ginjô Kugo : **_What ? Je **** ****** ** **** ? _

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Mais il faut que nous voyions si tu n'as pas complices.

_Rose manque de se crever les yeux devant le dessin d'Hanatarô. _

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Ce dessin ne ressemble qu'à un tas d'ordure ! Tu insultes le travail d'artiste !

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Mais je—

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **ASSEZ ! Je ne veux pas que tu parles ! Ta voix risque d'aggraver la situation ! TU ES COUPABLE !

_Hanatarô se roule par terre et pleure. Viens celui d'Ishida. _

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **C'est très appliqué. Mais j'aime pas. TU ES COUPABLE !

**Ishida Uryû : **QUOI ?! C'est un scandale et ça n'a pas le moindre sens !

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Tu remets en cause le travail du jury … ?

**Ishida Uryû : **Huh …

_Au tour de Mayuri Kurotsuchi. _

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **On voit que vous avez mis du cœur à l'ouvrage.

**Ishida Uryû : **Mais …

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **Exactement. Mon âme d'artiste a parlé toute seule.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Avec ceci, il est évident que vous n'êtes pas coupable.

**Ishida Uryû : **ATTENDEZ ! IL A COPIÉ MON ARBRE !

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **Comment oses-tu insinuer que je triche ? Ton dessin était minable, le mien grandiose.

**Ishida Uryû : **MAIS C'EST EXACTEMENT LE MÊME !

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Pas de réclamation, la différence est flagrante.

_Au tour d'Unohana. _

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **C'est … c'est beau cet ourson qui monte sur le dos d'un … d'un oiseau géant. Cela prouve logiquement que vous n'êtes pas coupable.

**Unohana Retsu : **Oui, j'en suis bien consciente.

**Ishida Uryû : **… Et il est où l'arbre ?

**Unohana Retsu : **Je ne suis pas coupable.

**Ishida Uryû : **… Ok.

_L'air devient nettement plus sombre, dès lors que Rose pointe son pinceau en direction des cieux, un orage éclatant au même instant. _

**Rose Ôtoribashi (voix sombre) : **La vérité est apparue à moi, Capitaine-Commandant … Hanatarô Yamada a dérobé les médicaments du Capitaine Kurotsuchi. Ensuite, Ginjô Kugo l'a menacé de mort et s'en est à son tour emparé. Ishida Uryû est enfin venu pour rendre la justice des Quincy. Mais ayant succombé au maléfice, il s'est à son tour emparé des médicaments en profitant de la malédiction lancée par Hanatarô à Ginjô. Il l'a ensuite revendu au marché noir.

**Hanatarô Yamada : **Oui … j'avoue que c'est ça.

**Ishida Uryû : **N'importe quoi.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ishida, tu me déçois. Je te savais pas comme ça.

**Ishida Uryû : **Ferme la !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Vous serez donc châtiés ! Je vais commencer par toi …

_Un homme tombe sur le sol, complètement carbonisé. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **KUROSAKI ICHIGO !


	136. Shaking Civilization 2

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__La première bataille, violente comme jamais, s'est achevée. Tandis que l'Enfer du Diable se prépare dans une ambiance sombre, les Shinigamis, présents dans la Brigade, cherchent à s'organiser convenablement. Mais l'information finit par tomber : le monde réel commencerait à se désagréger … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXXVI : SHAKING CIVILIZATION 2 **_

**M**_onde réel — Ville de Karakura._

Des grognements sourds résonnaient, sans que personne ne sache d'où est-ce qu'ils provenaient précisément. La question qui pourrait même se poser, concernait une réalité plus macabre et terrifiante encore : où ne pouvait-on pas entendre ces bruits ? Une sensation de peur intense gagnait de plus en plus les habitants. Le ciel lui-même se couvrait d'orages plus menaçants que jamais. Le soleil s'était couché il y avait quelques heures seulement, mais l'obscurité ténébreuse des environs ne disait vraiment rien de bon à tous ceux qui pouvaient avoir un minimum de connexion avec le surnaturel.

Et dans cette catégorie-là, nous pouvions trouver tous les amis de Kurosaki Ichigo ayant assisté à la tentative avortée de Sôsuke Aizen, qui désirait alors créer l'Ôken et s'ouvrir une voie vers le paradis, à partir duquel il aurait bâti un empire à son image. Cette fois-ci, aucune trace de ce renégat aux cheveux bruns. Mais Keigo Asano et Mizuiro Kôjima, eux, parvenaient parfaitement à comprendre que cette horrible situation ne faisait que commencer, tournant clairement en leur défaveur.

Les deux amis se trouvaient actuellement au magasin Urahara. Inutile de dire qu'avec les récents événements, ils avaient stoppé toutes leurs études.

_Temporairement, _espéraient-ils, jusqu'au retour de leur ami aux cheveux orange. Mais cela faisait bien deux jours qu'il avait plié bagages pour lutter avec ardeur sur des champs de bataille qui dépassaient l'entendement du commun des mortels. Le temps qui passait ne se trouvait pas être ce qui effrayait le plus Keigo Asano.

« — Dis, Mizuiro … Couina-t-il, doucement. On fait quoi ?

— Et comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Demande plutôt à ces enfants étranges, ils semblent mieux informés que nous.

— Tu rigoles, ce gamin aux cheveux rouge me fait peur. Tremblota le jeune étudiant à la chevelure brune. Les sœurs d'Ichigo sont parties au dormir ?

— Et je te rappelle qu'on est supposés veiller sur elles. Leur père nous l'a demandé, après tout. D'où le fait que l'on dorme ici.

— C'est pas pour notre sécurité qu'on a accepté ça ? Ricana bêtement son interlocuteur.

— Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité. Affirma son interlocuteur, en jouant sur son smartphone.

— Je crois que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment …

— Tu crois ?

— Non, en fait, j'en ai un, c'est certain. »

Un tremblement de terre, à la seconde suivante, vint confirmer les craintes du jeune homme. Un simple séisme au Japon aurait pu se faire passer pour un accident de l'ordre naturel. Néanmoins, les deux étudiants purent très distinctement voir des éclairs pratiquement rouges fendre les cieux obscurcis de la ville. Et à un nombre bien trop important.

Rapidement, il fut rapidement décidé d'aller réveiller tout ce beau monde. Avec les départs pour la Soul Society de tous ces individus plus étranges les uns que les autres, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que quelque chose de terrible devait se produire. Quelque chose qui mettrait en péril l'équilibre de plusieurs mondes.

« — Il est tard, et à moins qu'une bonne équipe de foot joue, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'réveillez. Brailla Karin, totalement déconnectée de la réalité.

— Karin-chan, il y a un tremblement de terre ! Paniqua vivement sa sœur supposée jumelle.

— Je sais, rien de spécial quoi. Soupira l'autre sœur, en baillant légèrement.

— Allez quoi, Ichigo va me défoncer si il vous arrive quelque chose ! Alors dépêchez-vous de rappliquer ! On doit partir d'ici ! »

Jinta et Ururu avaient aussi un peu de mal à se réveiller, quand bien même la petite fille, qui avait désormais légèrement grandie. Urahara Kisuke les avaient entrainés à survivre en cas de crise, sans que lui ou Yoruichi ne soient présents, il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir sur leur état psychologique.

« — J'espère que Kisuke-san, Tessai-san et Yoruichi-san vont bien … Murmura la petite brunette.

— T'inquiète, le patron gère ça tranquille. Affirma Jinta, en sortant des lunettes de soleil, visiblement fier de son nouveau look. On se tire de là ! »

Au final, les deux individus les plus âgés s'avéraient également les moins confiants de ce groupe.

Et au bout de quelques secondes d'évacuation précipitée, où les affaires essentielles furent prises, le groupe de six personnes quittèrent les locaux. Sauf qu'au même instant, un grondement sourd, ponctué par des cris de panique hystériques, retentirent. Keigo, qui se trouvait en tête du groupe, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs, se hâta de sortir et apercevoir l'étendue du désastre.

« — C'est pas vrai ! Regardez-moi ça ! »

Au loin, des immeubles avaient été frappés par cette foudre, générant des incendies immédiats, ainsi que des chutes de parcelles complètes de façades, ceux-là même qui risquaient de faire de sérieux dégâts aux personnes ayant le malheur de s'y trouver.

« — Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Paniqua vivement le jeune homme, en voyant que ces éclairs ne faisaient que se multiplier aux alentours. »

Le tremblement de terre, lui, avait cessé. Mais ses quelques secondes d'effet furent suffisantes pour plier une route devenue plus difficilement praticable. De toute manière, les rues affluaient surtout de personnes paniquées qui venaient de descendre de chez elles, avant de courir dans toutes les directions, en hurlant lorsqu'un éclair passait à des kilomètres au-dessus d'elles.

« — C'est pas plus sûr de rester dedans finalement ? Proposa sérieusement Keigo, en désignant la boutique du Shinigami.

— Non. Coupa directement Ururu, d'une voix presque timide. Si nous entrons à l'intérieur, nous risquerons d'être bloqués. Prenons le 4x4 et partons.

— Et qui sait conduire un 4x4 … ? Mizuiro a raté son permis et failli tuer l'examinateur, et moi bah …

— Ouais, en gros on se casse et c'est tout. Marmonna une Karin désinvolte, ne se rendant visiblement pas tout à fait compte d'une situation qui prenait un degré toujours plus critique, au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait.

— Hé ! Siffla la voix de Jinta, un brin estomaqué. Apparemment, y'aurait ces éclairs un peu partout dans le monde !

— Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Keigo, de moins en moins serein.

— J'ai regardé les news sur mon nouveau téléphone, qu'est-ce que tu crois le vieux ? Maugréa le collégien.

— Bon. Finit par déclarer Mizuiro. Rester ici ne serait pas bon. Il vaut mieux partir vers un endroit plus tranquille, il doit bien en exister un. Allons-y ! »

… À pied, forcément. Et au milieu d'une foule également pressée de fuir tout cet endroit dévasté. Il ne s'agissait pourtant là que du début d'une ère de destruction sans précédent. Une ère de destruction comme l'espèce humaine n'en n'avait jamais connue. Une ère de destruction face à laquelle elle n'était absolument pas préparée. Une ère de destruction à laquelle elle ne survivra pas.

_Dimension Royale — Navire de la Brigade d'Expédition. _

Les quatre Capitaines de la Brigade d'Expédition furent rapidement réunis en urgence, aux côtés des trois rescapés de la Division Zéro. Trop affaiblis pour la plupart, les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 prenaient encore un peu de repos. De toute manière, personne n'allait prendre de décision totalement unilatérale ici. Sans figure centrale de puissance réelle, il n'y avait pas moyen de faire autrement que d'obtenir un consensus général. L'assemblée se tenait dans une pièce de réunion dédiée aux Capitaines de la Brigade, assez spacieuse pour accueillir trois membres supplémentaires.

« — La déesse Sakae a probablement détruit une partie de la Pierre de Vie. Affirma Shikidô, en plissant le regard. Cette pierre maintient l'équilibre entre les mondes. Mais elle n'a pas pu entièrement le détruire, ce serait stupide. Si la pierre se détruisait totalement, le monde retournerait à l'état d'anarchie originel.

— Et si c'était ce qu'elle voulait ? Tempéra Taikai Meirô, Capitaine de l'Élément Aquatique. Après tout, au vu de vos descriptions, elle me semble encore un petit peu … _« pas très bien » _là-dedans …

— Ça ne l'arrangerait pas vraiment. Argua le vieil homme. Une destruction totale du monde entraînerait la chute de tout ce qui est lié à la création de l'ancien Roi. L'Enfer n'en fait pas partie. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle serait totalement exposée aux attaques du Diable.

— Oui. Renchérit le Capitaine Kiseki Kaneko. Si elle souhaite bâtir un nouvel Empire sur les ruines de celui-ci, il est fort probable qu'elle prenne même l'ancien Palais comme base central. Et la destruction de la Pierre ne serait donc que partielle … dans le but de détruire les étages inférieurs ?

— Je pense aussi. Murmura lentement Shikidô.

— Les étages inférieurs ? Articula doucement Kirio Hikifune. Vous voulez dire le monde réel, la Soul Society ?

— Et le Hueco Mundo. Ajouta le plus vieux membre de la Brigade d'Expédition. À l'origine, ces trois mondes ne formaient qu'un. La destruction suffisante de la Pierre suffirait à le restaurer dans cet état-là.

— En d'autres termes, ce serait le champ de bataille. Déclara Shiba Tekketsu, en fermant les yeux.

— Mais qu'adviendra-t-il des êtres humains si les mondes convergent ? S'interrogea Akane, en portant vivement son regard sur chacun de ses camarades, afin d'y trouver une once de réponse. »

La plupart des visages affichèrent une mine plutôt anxieuse. Comment le savoir, après tout ? Jamais une telle chose n'avait eu lieu dans leur histoire commune. Difficile de faire des hypothèses à partir de là.

« — Je ne sais pas ce qui adviendra d'eux. Finit par murmurer lentement Shikidô. En revanche, il paraît impossible d'empêcher cette convergence. Seule celle qui détient la Pierre pourrait l'en empêcher.

— Au final, le Roi aurait dû nous offrir la Pierre plutôt que le sabre … Marmonna la Brigadière aux cheveux argentés, en se passant une main devant le visage, épuisée.

— Ça aurait été inutile. Coupa Shunô Kaminari, en lançant ses pupilles à l'extérieur du navire. Si la Pierre quitte le Roi, alors elle doit être dans les mains d'une personne qui possède des caractéristiques similaires, ou alors elle se désagrégerait.

— Depuis quand tu sais tout ça toi ? Hoqueta Taikai, plutôt surpris par les connaissances de son collègue aux cheveux blonds.

— Tu n'avais qu'à écouter lorsque l'on te donnait des instructions, imbécile. Répliqua le Shinigami Royal de la Foudre.

— Ah ? Tu me cherches ?

— Inutile de nous disputer. S'agaça froidement Kirio Hikifune, dans un geste qui pouvait paraître surprenant compte-tenu de son tempérament habituel. On devrait plutôt se demander ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ? »

Effectivement, la situation désespérée offrait un avenir bien peu radieux à l'humanité ainsi qu'aux pauvres fous qui cherchaient encore à la maintenir en vie. Des regards s'échangèrent mutuellement, afin de chercher des amorces de solutions chez l'autre. Mais personne ne trouvait quoi que ce soit à dire.

Finalement, Honkyô Akane finit par soupirer, devant ce manque de réactivité chez tous les autres membres impliqués.

« — Je pense que nous n'avons qu'une seule solution pour rétablir un équilibre. Assura la jeune femme au regard rubis.

— Tu m'as l'air bien désespérée. C'est quoi ce plan moisi, alors ? Soupira Taikai, en appréhendant déjà la réponse.

— Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Un grand vent passa parmi toute l'assemblée. Visiblement, ce nom ne faisait pas partie des réponses attendues par ce comité, qui cherchait quelque chose de … différent ? Tous ne comprenaient vraiment pas où voulait en venir la Brigadière, par ailleurs. Et c'est surtout cette vague d'incompréhension qui pouvait se lire à travers tous leurs visages, hormis celui de Shikidô Atsuji, visiblement déjà au courant de quelque chose. Comme quoi, le statut d'ancien conférait également quelques privilèges intéressants.

« — Je mène la Brigade d'Expédition, vous savez, donc …

— Ouais je sais, j'ai déjà entendu ce discours. Pressa Taikai Meirô, en faisant quelques grands gestes des bras. Mais on s'en tape, dis plutôt pourquoi ce gamin pourrait nous intéresser ? Surtout que d'après le Gotei 13, il aurait un peu changé de parti politique.

— Très amusant … Marmonna son interlocutrice, en fermant les yeux. C'est pourtant simple. D'après mon grand-père, il existait à chaque ère, une personne capable maîtriser des pouvoirs qui ne devraient pas pouvoir être combinés. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de la Hollowfication, déjà contre-nature mais aussi répandue.

— Donc, au risque de me répéter … Commença de nouveau le Shinigami commandant aux océans.

— Ça va, j'ai compris. À chaque ère, une personne est capable de maîtriser le pouvoir de la Pierre de Vie, en étant compatible avec toutes les espèces spirituelles. C'est assez aléatoire. D'après la légende, il s'agirait du dernier souhait de l'ancienne Reine, que _« le sort du monde ne demeure plus uniquement sur les épaules des êtres célestes_ ».

— Et donc Kurosaki Ichigo serait l'un d'eux ? Grimaça légèrement Shiba Tekketsu, en se frappant doucement la tête.

— Fais pas cette tête, contesta Akane, on dirait que tu ne l'aimes pas alors que tu ne le connais même pas.

— Mouais, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il puisse contrôler les pouvoirs de la Pierre ? Ses pouvoirs de Hollow ?

— Bien sûr que non, c'est un tout. Écoutez, Kurosaki Ichigo a des pouvoirs de Shinigami en lui, vous le savez tous. Vous savez aussi qu'il dispose de pouvoirs de Hollow. Ce que vous semblez en revanche ignorer, c'est que ces fameux pouvoirs de Hollow ont été transmis par accident … sa mère, Masaki Kurosaki avait été attaquée par l'une de ces créations d'Aizen.

— Euh, je ne suis plus trop, là. Concéda Meirô, en haussant les épaules. Et Shunô non plus ne suit plus. Il est complètement perdu, le pauvre.

— Ta gueule.

— Ok ok.

— Masaki Kurosaki était une Quincy. Tous les émetteurs éparpillés nous le prouvent bien. »

Question révélation, il y avait de quoi être plutôt marqué. Seul Shikidô semblait être particulièrement calme, voire même trop aux yeux de ses collègues, qui notaient tous que le vieil homme paraissait bien au courant des faits. Ceci dit, personne n'allait finir par en faire la remarque, tout le monde étant bien trop occupé par autre chose dès à présent.

« — Donc … s'avança doucement Kiseki Kaneko. Cet humain possède à la fois des pouvoirs de Shinigamis, de Hollow et de Quincy ? Effectivement, ça semble bien antithétique. C'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il puisse s'agir d'un élu de cette ère ?

— Ça me paraît assez logique. Confirma son interlocutrice, en hochant la tête. Et surtout … il maîtrise des pouvoirs de l'Enfer. Alors qu'il n'est lui-même pas « _mort_ » … ma théorie peut vous paraître fantaisiste. Mais je crois que c'est notre meilleure chance.

— Minute, Meikyû possédait aussi des pouvoirs d'âmes damnées et de Shinigamis sans être vraiment mort. Interrompit la voix de Tekketsu, en se redressant. Ça ne fait pas de lui un élu, pas vrai ?

— Ce n'est vraiment pas impensable. Rétorqua Akane, sous l'œil abasourdi de son subordonné. Je pense vraiment que Meikyû Mikomi avait ce rang-là, mais venant de l'ère précédente.

— Ça devient vachement compliquée, toute cette histoire … Lâcha Taikai, en se craquant légèrement le cou. La seule chose que je me demande maintenant, c'est : que fait-on réellement ? Admettons ok, que Kurosaki Ichigo soit réellement un élu. Et alors ?

— C'est _« simple »_. Il faudrait alors le récupérer, mais vraiment, et ensuite vaincre les forces de la déesse Sakae pour récupérer le trésor.

— Et après ?

— Kurosaki Ichigo deviendra en quelque sorte, le nouveau gardien de ce monde. Mais … il ne pourra pas sortir de sa zone de confinement. Ce serait infiniment trop risqué. »

De nouveau, un silence lourd de sous-entendu s'imposa à la petite communauté. Actuellement, ne parlaient-ils pas d'un sacrifice en bonne et due forme ? Cette pensée frappait douloureusement chaque conscience. Mais l'intérêt général devait bien être la première donnée à prendre en compte, surtout dans un monde agonisant comme actuellement. Cette petite période embarrassante ne dura pas plus d'une seule minute, avant qu'Akane ne se lève.

« — En attendant, nous devons manœuvrer le navire pour partir assez loin. On ne peut pas rester ici pour l'heure, les troupes de la déesse Sakae pourraient partir à notre recherche et nous poser des problèmes.

— Ton bateau a encore assez d'énergie pour flotter ? Questionna Taikai Meirô, d'un ton plutôt neutre cette fois-ci.

— Oui. Nous avons plusieurs repères placés un peu partout, notre navire ne peut pas se déplacer éternellement. Nous allons partir vers le monde réel. Je préfère les bases qui s'y trouvent.

— Avec ce qu'il s'y passe, t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Lança Tekketsu, plutôt méfiant compte-tenu de l'évolution des choses.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il y a peu de chances que Kurosaki Ichigo apparaisse directement à la Dimension Royale de toute façon. Et surtout, cet endroit n'est pas sécurisé du tout. »

_Dimension Royale — Ancien Palais du Roi. _

Avec la Pierre de la Vie, toutes les constructions étaient imaginables. Toutes les destructions également. Mais pour l'heure, la divinité portant le nom de Sakae se concentrait à bâtir les bases de son nouveau monde. La déesse aux yeux rouges se trouvait actuellement sur le balcon, offrant un ciel totalement vide, là où son Père aimait observer l'humanité. Elle, n'avait pas cette faculté. Quand bien même son Père lui avait « _légué_ » cet héritage, pour reconstruire un monde en perdition, elle ne disposait pas de tous ses pouvoirs. L'un des plus importants, le sabre divin, avait même été dépossédé, par les Shinigamis. Mais l'heure viendra où tous les attributs divins de son géniteur seraient siens. L'heure viendra, où ce monde aura été totalement pacifié. Pour l'heure, la jeune déesse guerrière, en apparence, cherchait à souffler. Pour un réveil, cette journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante.

Cet espace céleste vide, n'allait pas le demeurer. Elle y bâtirait bientôt plusieurs forteresses, au centre desquelles Sakae résiderait.

« — Sakae-sama, murmura soudainement une voix dans son dos. »

Il s'agissait-là d'une des trois Valkyries de sa Légion Noire, Sigrûn. Cette dernière posait actuellement un genou à terre en signe de respect, attendant patiemment la réponse de sa déesse. Celle-ci se retourna, faisant face à la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns.

« — _Qu'y a-t-il, Sigrûn ? _Articula lentement la divinité, sans donner une intonation particulière à sa voix.

— Nous avons agi selon vos commandements. Répondit en retour cette dernière. Votre Père, notre ancien Roi, a été placé dans un tombeau à la hauteur de son rang.

— _Je vois. _

— Conformément à vos ordres, il sera placé dans le futur Palais central. Continua la dernière venue. Sachez également que la moitié de notre armée se situe actuellement en dehors de cette dimension, pour la patrouille.

— _Bon travail. _Déclara Sakae, en braquant de nouveau son regard sur les cieux, là où son futur Palais se dessinait. _Rassemble l'élite de la Légion dans le Palais une fois qu'il sera achevé. Je vais me reposer._

— Bien, ma déesse. »

Tout cela était fabriqué de toute pièce d'une façon bien aisée, artificielle. Pour l'heure, Sakae devait tout de même assimiler le pouvoir de cette Pierre, qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Un raccourci rapide pour placer la première brique de son monde, mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

« — _Sigrûn. _Appela-t-elle de nouveau. _Ordonne aux troupes d'accélérer la destruction du monde réel. Si l'Enfer se montre, n'engagez pas la bataille. Pour les Shinigamis, que Kahra les prennent en chasse._

— Bien compris, Sakae-sama. »

Sur ces derniers courts échanges, la Valkyrie au long manteau gris prit congé. Laissant sa supérieure vaquer à ses occupations personnelles, la jeune femme disparut rapidement, en direction de la moitié des troupes, postées à l'entrée du vortex.

Une fois arrivée, elle ne pouvait que déplorer ce monde ruiné. Jadis, elle-même avait participé à de sanglantes batailles qui dévoraient toute forme de vie. Aujourd'hui, des milliers d'années après ces périodes d'excès, le monde empruntait toujours la même voie. Il n'y avait visiblement aucune solution pour sortir de ce cauchemar réel, sinon prendre les armes, et l'annihiler soi-même. C'était déjà le cas, à cette époque. Sigrûn voyait clairement toutes les troupes déployées, flottant autour de la Porte d'entrée interdite.

« — Sigrûn-sama, quels sont les ordres ? Questionna un fantassin, en venant à sa rencontre.

— La déesse souhaite que nous partions pour le monde réel. Rétorqua celle-ci, en cherchant rapidement à avoir l'attention de tous. Nous allons le faire. Les humains doivent disparaître.

— Compris ! S'écrièrent la plupart des membres de la Légion Noire. »

À première vue, il n'y avait aucun vrai gradé ici. Il est vrai que d'ordinaire, les troupes les plus puissantes n'appréciaient guère la surveillance, activité jugée particulièrement ennuyeuse. Il fallait donc faire de nouveau un tour, plus proche du futur Palais Central. Là-bas, se trouvait probablement Kara, la dernière Valkyrie.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tonna soudainement l'ennuyeuse voix de l'autre femme qui partageait le même titre qu'elle, à savoir Brynhild, à la chevelure bleutée.

— Kahra, elle doit partir traquer les Shinigamis. Répondit calmement son interlocutrice. Et puisque tu es là, va donc le lui dire.

— Tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'viens juste de me tirer de ce Palais. Les constructions, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

— Je doute que tu aies été utile dans ce processus.

— Et alors ? Je suis fatiguée là. Tu crois que je vais jouer la messagère ou quoi ?

— Tu es vraiment ridicule. Déclara sa collègue à la longue chevelure bistre. Dans ce cas-là, accompagne ces soldats. C'est une mission de destruction pure et simple. N'affronte pas les forces de l'Enfer si tu les croises.

— Ah, cool, ça me va plutôt pas mal. Par où je dois commencer ?

— … La ville de Karakura. »

_Hueco Mundo — Palais de Las Noches. _

Aizen Sôsuke ne put réprimer un petit sourire de satisfaction. Face à lui, une troupe entière de Hollows, voire même d'Arrancars, se prosternait. Encore un petit peu, et l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division se sentirait projeté à des années en arrière, lorsque la domination du monde et la chute du Roi pouvait encore être envisageable de ses propres mains. Aujourd'hui, ces projets volaient un petit peu en fumée, mais cela n'avait encore rien de dramatique.

« — Bonjour, mes chers Hollows. Sourit-il, une voix toujours aussi hypocrite. À en voir vos visages, vous êtes probablement ravis de me revoir. »

Quelques murmures entre les Hollows suivirent les dernières paroles du renégat. Des murmures parfois bien désapprobateurs. Aizen savait bien que personne ne l'aimait, ou ne lui faisait confiance. Il s'agissait-là d'une vision tout à fait logique que l'on pouvait légitimement avoir à son égard, cela ne le gênait absolument pas.

« — Toutefois … je me rends bien compte que vous n'êtes probablement pas disposés à m'écouter. Tout du moins, pas pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris quelques dispositions. _Hado n°90 : __**Kurohitsugi.**_ »

Un vent total de panique secoua l'assemblée, alors que le cercueil noir représentant ce puissant sort de kidô n'apparaisse, pour engloutir les malheureux se trouvant au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Estomaquée, l'armée de fortune rassemblée rapidement ne bougea plus d'un seul muscle, tandis que Sôsuke Aizen demeurait confortablement installé sur son trône, affichant un sourire suffisant et narcissique au possible.

« — J'imagine que désormais, vous êtes probablement plus disposés à m'écouter, n'est-ce pas ?

— O-Oui, Aizen-sama ! S'écrièrent une grande partie de toutes ces créatures spirituelles.

— Bien, j'en suis le premier ravi. Affirma le détenteur de Kyôka Suigetsu. Les bruits de couloirs vont vite, sachez-le. Mais une grande partie d'entre vous n'est probablement pas encore au courant, alors laissez-moi donc vous l'apprendre : votre ancienne Reine, Tia Hallibel, est morte. Désormais, vous allez devoir m'obéir, mais aussi à une armée provenant de l'Enfer. Ais-je été suffisamment clair ? »

Chaque être vivant possédait une part d'orgueil, le poussant à rejeter l'autorité illégitime d'un autre. Mais chaque être vivant pouvait également ressentir une peur profonde, lorsque le poignard de la mort le menaçait grandement. Les Hollows, de nature, n'appréciait que peu d'être à ce point rendus inoffensifs. Mais cela n'inquiéta nullement l'homme à la mèche rebelle qui siégeait au-dessus de cette assemblée rustique. Détaillant chaque Hollow petit-à-petit, Aizen parvint à voir à travers chaque regard, de la peur. La peur de disparaître pour de bon. Exactement ce qu'il désirait actuellement. Son autorité avait été bien bafouée, à un nombre important de reprises. Même s'il ne pouvait plus prétendre aux mêmes facilités que jadis, le traître recommencerait sa renaissance de cette façon.

« — Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer à parler de choses intéressantes. Certains d'entre vous, dont j'ai oublié le nom, sont déjà partis à la recherche des _Vasto Lorde._ »

L'évocation de ce nom offrit quelques sueurs froides aux Hollows les moins puissants de cette troupe. Les légendes sur les Vasto Lorde étaient nombreuses. D'ordinaire, ils préféraient vivre à l'écart de toute autre civilisation. Loin, très loin dans le Hueco Mundo. Lors de la formation de l'Espada il y avait quelques années, Aizen lui-même avait réussi à en avoir quatre : Starrk Coyôte, Barragan Luisenbarn, Tia Hallibel et Ulquiorra Schiffer. L'un d'eux fut particulièrement facile à trouver, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de l'autoproclamé Roi du Hueco Mundo. En revanche, pour les autres …

La première fois, le trio de traîtres formé par Aizen, Gin et Tôsen n'avait pas pu se permettre de lancer des recherches vraiment très approfondies. Le temps ne leur en laissait guère la possibilité, puisque jouant double-jeu, monter une armée d'une telle façon s'avérait extrêmement difficile. Il fallait faire vite. Là aussi, d'ailleurs. Fort heureusement, au vu des futurs événements, le brun avait une carte supplémentaire à abattre.

Parce qu'après quelques secondes, un violent tremblement de terre secoua le Palais lui-même, semant de nouveau un vent de panique chez la communauté totalement désunie de Hollows qui se trouvait pratiquement réduite à l'état servile. Ces misérables êtres tremblaient de peur à chaque fois, et leur hôte forcé n'appréciait que moyennement une telle faiblesse. Un regard méprisant et amusé à la fois, se posa sur ces animaux ressentant le danger. Des éclairs rouges déchirèrent également les cieux d'ordinaire lugubre de ce monde, de manière frénétique.

« — N'ayez donc pas peur inutilement, mes chers camarades. Tonna l'ancien subordonné de Shinji Hirako. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le Hueco Mundo va bientôt prendre un tout nouveau visage. L'Enfer va y intégrer son atmosphère. Vous, n'aurez pas grand-chose à en craindre si vous m'obéissez. En revanche, cela va être beaucoup plus facile de retrouver ces chers Vasto Lorde. »

Tous ne pouvaient pas encore comprendre la subtilité d'un monde en changement. Mais ceci pouvait être corrigé, et le sera sous peu. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait qu'à profiter du spectacle : ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on assistait à la fin du monde, après tout.

« — Maintenant, que quelqu'un se rende utile et m'apporte du thé. Déclara le Shinigami. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : SHAKING CIVILIZATION 3**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Le dessin d'Unohana était en fait porteur d'un terrible présage... Les chats cherchent à dominer le monde ! »**

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ok. En quoi un Ourson qui se trouve sur le dos d'un oiseau géant est … un présage de chats qui veulent dominer le monde ?

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **C'est de l'art contemporain.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **C'EST FINI VOUS TOUS !

_Jaillissant dans un éclat de lumière bleu, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, les mains dans les poches, affiche un sourire complètement dément. _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Grimmjow ? Franchement, t'as l'air tellement con dans les previews que ça en devient gavant.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Et ta mère, Kurosaki ? Tu crois qu'elle voulait quoi ? Pas d'un fils comme toi en tout cas ! HAHAHA !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Vous savez pourquoi le prochain chapitre s'appelle _Shaking Civilization 3 _? Parce que mes amis vont bientôt dominer ce monde, faire tomber la civilisation de cet Ourson qui a tant de fois fait chier … Maintenant, c'est fini !

_Yu-Gi-Oh OST — The Egyptian Gods_

_Le ciel se couvre de nuages terrifiants, en même temps que des éclairs ne les déchirent. Progressivement, sous les yeux apeurés de Rose Ôtoribashi, et complètement blasé de Kurosaki Ichigo, des milliers d'ombres flottent. _

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Ce sont … des chats … ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Des chats. Des chats qui ont soif de revanche. Mes frères, faîtes abattre votre colère sur ce monde de faibles !

**Gros Chat Noir Poilu (voix rauque) : **Cette sous-race des humains ne pourra pas continuer d'exister …

**Chat Anorexique au pelage blanc : **J'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim ! L'Ourson avait réquisitionné toute la nourriture d'Auchan ! Ses esclaves vont périr !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **D'où ils me prennent pour l'esclave d'un Ourson … ? Ils parlent sûrement de celui du vieux en plus, mais bon …

**Chat Géant : **MIAOU ! MIAOU ! MIAOU !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **L'heure est venue, mes frères ! Ce fils de chien de Kurosaki sera notre première victime ! _Thunder Cat Strike _!

**Tous les chats : **À L'ATTAQUE !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Tch, approchez plutôt.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Ichigo, protège-moi !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Je n'ai rien à craindre de ces conneries de toute faç-

_Soudainement, du sol jaillit un chat squelettique. _

**Chat Squelettique : **Mort, mort, mort ! Seule la mort pourra t'attendre !

_Les chats fusionnent pour former un éclair surpuissant, détruisant tout le secteur et tuant Kurosaki Ichigo sur le coup. Rose Ôtoribashi est repoussé au loin, couvert de sang. Grimmjow éclate d'un rire dément. Les chats se reforment dans son dos, et avancent tels de puissants prédateurs, dans le sillage de leur maître. _

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **J'vais vous apprendre à respecter les chats, bande de bouffons.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **C'est … c'est la fin … personne ne pourra empêcher ces chats de l'emporter …

**? : **Jamais je ne laisserai un chat régner sur ce monde.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **C… Capitaine Hitsugaya ?!

**Hitsugaya Toshirô : **N'as-tu pas lu la fin du _Festival Animalier du Seireitei ? _Ce putain de chat m'a rendu fou dedans. Alors il est temps que je prenne ma revanche en commettant le plus grand génocide de l'histoire. _En garde ! Elève-toi sur les cieux gelés_, _**Hyôrinmaru ! **_

**Hyôrinmaru : **Maître, je refuse.

**Hitsugaya Toshirô : **QUOI ?! Ils arrivent ! M'abandonne pas !

**Hyôrinmaru : **Maître, quand je pense à un chat, je pense inévitablement à ce chat qui était nôtre. Il était si mignon, je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir là-dessus, c'est au-delà de mes forces.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **HAHAHAHA ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! _Thunder Cat Strike _!

**Hitsugaya Toshirô : **Je n'ai pas le choix !

_Hitsugaya Toshirô meurt, frappé par la foudre, sans pouvoir dévoiler son atout. Sur le sol, réside toutefois une toupie Beyblade. Rose Ôtoribashi est effaré. Les chats se reforment … et Grimmjow continue d'avancer. _

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **C'est la fin de tout espoir de victoire …

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **LE MONDE EST À NOUS !

**Les chats : **LE MONDE EST À NOUS !

**? : **Ne sois pas si certain, Grimmjow.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Yu-Gi-Oh OST — Fang of Critias_

_Une pluie torrentielle commence à s'abattre, provoquant l'incompréhension générale, et une vague de souffrance chez les chats. Dans les cieux, des milliers d'ombres commencent à se faire visibles ?! Au bout de quelques instants, le leader apparaît clairement aux yeux de tous._

**Aizen Sôsuke (danse le **_**Gangnam Style**_** sur le dos d'un dauphin volant aux cicatrices multiples) : **C'est bien moi, Aizen Sôsuke. Moi et mes milliers d'amis nous allons empêcher cette entreprise maléfique.

**Les Dauphins : **AIZEN-SAMA ! AIZEN-SAMA ! AIZEN-SAMA A LE _GANGNAM STYLE _!

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Tch, vous vous foutez de moi ? Tu crois que ces merdes peuvent gagner ?! Chat Tyran !

**Chat Tyran : **Oui, Grimmjow-sama.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **On va poursuivre cette bataille dans les cieux !

_Les chats commencent donc de nouveau à voler, Grimmjow attrape la patte du Chat Tyran, pour arriver jusqu'au niveau d'Aizen, qui a les bras croisés. Le chef des Dauphins, sur lequel Aizen se trouve, ainsi que le Chat Tyran se toisent mutuellement du regard._

**Dauphin Balafré : **Cela fait bien longtemps, Chat Tyran.

**Chat Tyran : **Es-tu venu subir une grande déconvenue, Dauphin Balafré ?

**Dauphin Balafré : **_Tu _vas subir une grande déconvenue. Pas vrai Sôsuke ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tu l'as dit mon ami. Ulquiorra m'a dit que les chats avaient bon goût, alors il est temps de vérifier !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **J'aurais pas pu mieux dire, salopard d'Aizen. On va bouffer tous ces dauphins ! Mais laissez-moi Aizen, je vais le bouffer !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Tu penses être capable de nous vaincre ? C'est moi qui vais te manger, Grimmjow. Es-tu prêt ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Pas qu'un peu ! _Thunder Cat Strike ! _

**Les chats : **MIAOU MIAOU MIAOU !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Impossible que tu ne l'emportes. _Dolphin Storm Attack ! _

**Les dauphins : **(Font le bruit des dauphins)

_Les Dauphins tourbillonnent et brillent d'une lumière bleue intense, se transformant finalement en des tornades d'eau. La foudre des chats s'abat à son tour, provoquant une collision gigantesque, qui détruit tout. _

**Unohana Retsu : **Alors, Isane ? Que penses-tu de ce prologue de ma fanfic ?

**Isane Kotetsu : **Heu … vous êtes sûre de vouloir publier ça … ?

**Unohana Retsu : **C'est vrai que c'est trop réaliste, je manque encore un petit peu d'imagination.

**Isane Kotetsu : **…

_Par la fenêtre, au loin, un dauphin vole avec une ombre sur le dos, dansant étrangement … _


	137. Shaking Civilization 3

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__Le monde réel commence à se désagréger. Le groupe d'amis de Kurosaki Ichigo à Karakura décide ainsi de prendre la fuite, vers un lieu où ils pourront enfin être en sécurité. Pendant ce temps, la Brigade d'Expédition commence à mettre en place ses plans d'actions, avec un centre : Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_Quant à la déesse Sakae, celle-ci organise tranquillement ses forces, une partie d'entre elles étant même partie pour le monde réel._

_Aizen, au Hueco Mundo, a pour sa part décidé de montrer à ses subalternes qu'il était toujours à prendre au sérieux, tandis que le monde des Hollows lui-même commençait à subir les effets de la dislocation … _

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXXVII : SHAKING CIVILIZATION 3 **_

**D**_estruction, peur … _

_Voilà le monde auquel tous allaient appartenir, et ce, durant un certain laps de temps. Un monde que l'Enfer allait bientôt assiéger. D'ici, il pouvait ressentir les grondements d'un monde en désarticulation la plus totale. Les humains allaient tous disparaître. Ils allaient tous apprendre ce que signifie réellement la « Mort ». Une si grande partie d'entre eux avait cessé de croire aux choses surnaturelles, le monde. Alors celui-ci allait se rappeler, à leur bonheur. _

Dans une pièce assez large, une chaleur intense régnait. Un grand cercle rouge, entourait ce qui semblait être un trône. En-dessous de celui-ci, de la lave en fusion, littéralement. Tout autour, une ambiance sombre régnait, aucun éclairage autre que de simples torches, ne permettait une meilleure visibilité, si l'on exceptait bien entendu les brûlantes étendues de magma. Une grande pression semblait tordre l'atmosphère elle-même, rendant difficilement supportable le moindre pas à l'intérieur d'un monde que n'importe qui chercherait à fuir. Creusé, cet espace demeurait relié par un grand escalier grisâtre, menant à une porte de fer. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître l'ombre d'une personne : il s'agissait-là de la Cavalière du Destin, Lyrène. Toute de noir vêtue, la jeune femme à la chaîne sombre autour du cou descendit lentement les marches, pour se rapprocher de ce trône duquel une énergie phénoménale se dégageait continuellement. Même elle semblait en subir quelques effets néfastes, des gouttes de sueurs transpirant doucement de son front.

« — Votre Majesté. Appela-t-elle doucement, en baissant le regard. »

L'air devint rougeoyant, quelques secondes après les paroles de la Cavalière. Une fumée qui ne tarda pas à se matérialiser tout proche du trône, prenant ensuite une forme immatérielle, celle-là même que Sôsuke Aizen et les autres victimes de l'entité suprême des Enfers, avaient pu voir. Parce qu'il s'agissait-là bien du « _Diable_ » en personne.

« — _Lyrène. _Murmura l'intéressé, de sa voix brisée et lointaine, résonnant presque comme un écho. _Qu'es-tu venu me dire ? _

— Je voulais vous informer de la situation. Expliqua-t-elle, toujours inclinée. Abarai Renji et Sadô Yasutora ont été châtiés comme il se le devait. Dois-je en faire de même pour les autres nouvelles recrues ?

— _Inutile. _

— Si je puis me le permettre, votre Majesté … Pourquoi ne pas opérer un contrôle total et définitif sur ces individus ?

— _Ces êtres seront annihilés. _Affirma calmement son interlocuteur. _Cela n'aurait aucun intérêt de les détruire … s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. _

— … Je vois. Rétorqua calmement la femme à la longue chevelure ébène. Et je voulais également savoir pour cette Ketsurui Ryûketsu. La laisser en liberté n'est-il pas un problème ?

— _Je suis quelqu'un de parole. J'ai dit à sa sœur que je la laisserai vivre avant notre pacte, alors je la laisserai vivre. Si elle tente quoi que ce soit … nous la tuerons. Mais pas avant._

— Très bien. Murmura sa subordonnée, sans chercher à contester quoi que ce soit.

— _J'ai une requête à te faire parvenir. _

— Je vous écoute.

— _Kurosaki Ichigo, amène-le. Il sera bientôt temps pour lui pour comprendre la véritable nature du désespoir._

— Vos désirs sont des ordres. Déclara calmement la subordonnée. »

Lyrène ne tarda pas à prendre congé, du moins temporairement. Un nouvel objectif allait être éclairé, une nouvelle pièce allait bouger sur le grand échiquier de cette guerre. De nouveau, un silence pesant régna en maître dans cette pièce. Le vide et l'inertie laissèrent, quelques minutes, place à la même scène précédente : sa subordonnée aux yeux améthyste venait de revenir, en compagnie du Shinigami Remplaçant, réclamé par son supérieur. Le rouquin, aussi expressif qu'un mort, descendit à son tour les marches dans un mouvement lent, jusqu'à faire face à l'Empereur même du monde des ténèbres.

« — _'Kurosaki Ichigo'_. Murmura ce dernier. _J'ai une petite mission pour toi, qui ne devrait pas être difficile à accomplir. Dans ta ville natale de Karakura, sévit encore un groupe d'humains affilié à toi. Élimine-les immédiatement._

— … Bien compris. Rétorqua presque machinalement le Shinigami Remplaçant.

— _Mais avant, je vais te faire cadeau de ton pouvoir réel. _Articula le souverain absolu. _Tu as été suffisamment en contact avec les pouvoirs des âmes damnées, et ton énergie spirituelle est encore stable … c'est donc parfait. _»

_Plus loin dans ce Palais Obscur … _

Les mains dans les poches, marchant dans des couloirs sombres, le regard irrité, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne savait pas exactement où se situer. D'ordinaire, il lui arrivait de prendre rapidement des décisions même irréfléchies. Mais actuellement, son instinct ne savait pas comment répondre à une telle situation. Le Diable ? Il aimerait dire qu'il n'en n'avait que faire. Mais la réalité s'imposait d'elle-même et clouait directement le bec du plus rebelle des Arrancars. De nouveau, la perspective d'une longue et difficile guerre faisait surface.

« — Pff, fais chier. Siffla-t-il tout seul, en ne tardant pas à arriver près de la porte de sa chambre. »

Le bleuté ruminait la situation en long, en large et en travers, sans trouver une quelconque solution. En continuant sa route, Grimmjow aperçut d'ailleurs vivement la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Cette dernière craignait qu'une désobéissance cause des torts à ses proches, et n'osait pas se rebeller contre l'autorité de l'entité des Enfers. Logique, lorsque l'on connaissait le tempérament de cette Arrancar. D'ici, il pouvait la voir emmitouflée dans ses draps sombres. Le Sexta Espada n'était pas le genre d'homme à chercher à consoler le peu de connaissances qu'il fréquentait. Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception à la règle : à Neliel de savoir se débrouiller. Lui, continuait largement son chemin, tout du moins jusqu'à croiser le visage désagréablement stupide d'une personne qu'il avait vaguement rencontré jusqu'à présent :

« — Salutations à toi, mon ami ! »

Kyogi, ancien Général de Meikyû. Ce dernier aussi avait perdu tous ses amis au cours de cette bataille. Pourtant, son humeur pouvait toujours paraître aussi exaspérante à quiconque croisait son chemin. Cette fois-ci, Grimmjow venait d'en subir les conséquences.

« — Casse-toi. Siffla la panthère, en partant sur le côté. Me prends pas pour ton pote ou j'éclate ta face.

— Ooh ? Vraiment ? Il me semble que durant notre dernière bataille, tu n'étais pas en si bon état que cela ! Ma mémoire serait-elle en train de faillir ?

— Ferme ta gueule.

— Tu me fais penser à Nikushimi-kun. Dommage qu'il soit mort.

— M'en fous, dégage. Arrête de me suivre putain. Vociféra l'ancien subordonné de Sôsuke Aizen.

— Mais mon cher, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre ! Tu ne pourras pas rester les bras croisés très longtemps !

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?!

— Moi personnellement, je n'ai rien contre toi, sache-le. D'ailleurs, je suis poli alors que tu ne me traites pas à ma juste valeur.

— Dis-le et fais pas chier !

— Oh, ça va, ça va. Quelle agressivité. Soupira le Général du Mensonge. Ce très cher Cavalier de la Guerre m'a fait comprendre que toi et ta petite amie dépressive allaient bientôt être renvoyés au Hueco Mundo, maintenant que Sôsuke Aizen l'a remodelé à sa sauce.

— T'es sérieux là ?!

— Demande-lui si tu veux. Oh, tiens, en y repensant, Kanashimi-chan était aussi dépressive. Décidément, tous les deux me rappelez grandement Nikushimi-kun et Kanashimi-chan ! Sauf bien sûr que toi, tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire … »

Cette fois-ci, le bleuté n'en avait que trop entendu. D'un pas décidé, il faussa compagnie à cet être particulièrement irritant, pour se diriger vers la chambre de l'autre ancienne Espada, Neliel. Kyogi, lui, haussa les épaules devant ce brusque revirement de trajectoire. Les gens ne l'écoutaient pas, et avaient une si mauvaise opinion de lui, alors que de son côté, il se montrait incroyablement amical. Quand bien même le monde ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, maintenant qu'il était seul rescapé des troupes de Meikyû, en compagnie de son fidèle disciple Bonsai …

Violemment, quelques mètres plus loin, Grimmjow ouvrit la porte de la chambre où logeait sa camarade aux cheveux émeraude. Cette dernière tourna assez vivement la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant. Le Sexta Espada remarqua rapidement les yeux rougis de la Tercera, avant qu'elle-même ne lui tourne le dos, visiblement en train d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore son visage.

« — Grimmjow, tu ne pourrais pas frapper avant d'entrer ? Marmonna-t-elle, sans se retourner.

— T'avais qu'à pas laisser la porte ouverte. Siffla son interlocuteur, les mains dans les poches. »

Tentait-elle de masquer son état psychologique encore plus déplorable ? Avoir tué Mila-Rose et Apache la tourmentait ? Pourtant ces deux imbéciles ne valaient pas grand-chose, et aussi loin que Grimmjow s'en souvienne, Neliel n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de ces deux idiotes. Cela dit, s'il n'avait pas à —encore une fois— supporter son humeur maussade et ses mines attristées, alors le jeune homme rebelle ne pourrait que mieux s'en porter.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda la jeune femme, en se retournant finalement vers son interlocuteur.

— On va bientôt devoir s'bouger apparemment. Retour au Hueco Mundo, alors dépêche-toi de sécher tes larmes et prépare-toi. Aizen a fini ses conneries, j'sais pas encore exactement ce qu'on doit faire. Je vais voir ce type, Haikyaku, et lui demander.

— … Entendu. »

Sa petite voix l'exaspérait, dieu oui qu'elle l'exaspérait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il ne saurait l'expliquer convenablement. Il s'agissait d'un tout, qui agissait sur tout son être au complet. Finalement, Grimmjow tourna les talons pour s'assurer que cette âme damnée stupide ne lui ait pas raconté des sornettes.

_Monde Réel — Ville de Karakura. _

« — Sans déconner, ce monde ressemble vraiment au film de _2012_ ! Couina Keigo Asano, en ne cessant pas de courir. Là-dedans, t'as des vagues qui font 9000 mètres, laisse tomber ! Si y'a ça ici, on est fini !

— Asano-san, tu es plutôt bruyant. Lui répondit Mizuiro, tout en faisant de même.

— C'est normal ça ! Y'a du bruit partout ! Faut que je crie pour qu'on m'écoute ! Au fait, merci d'être venus avec nous, mais ça aurait été utile que vous serviez à quelque chose ! »

À côté des six personnes formant le petit groupe, à savoir Yuzu, Karin, Jinta, Ururu, Keigo et Mizuiro, courait également un grand homme à la peau halée, portant un costume noir excentrique, agrémenté d'une longue cape, et de ce qui ressemblait à une couronne sur laquelle était inscrit _« DON »_.

« — _Boys _! S'exclama-t-il. Quand j'ai vu une bande de lavettes comme vous courir dans un monde en pleine destruction, mon âme de _hero _m'a hurlé de venir à votre secours ! Bwahahaha !

— Bordel, t'arrête pas espèce de con ! S'exclama Karin Kurosaki, en voyant son aîné stopper sa course pour prendre sa pose spéciale, les bras croisés. Et puis on n'est pas les seuls à courir, pauvre naze.

— Mais vous étiez les seuls que je connaissais ! »

La ville de Karakura se trouvait frappée très régulièrement par des éclairs. Le spectacle apocalyptique et surtout incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, n'en finissait pas : plusieurs dizaines de bâtiments étaient tombées, et provoquaient des incendies de grande ampleur, se répandant toujours plus vite dans toutes les rues.

« — Hé … Mizuiro … rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps … est-ce qu'on court … ?

— Quoi ? Depuis que t'as voulu te poser dans cet immeuble qui a failli s'écrouler ? Dix minutes.

— Je suis … mort là … !

— 'Tain, s'enquit Jinta. Tu gueulais y'a moins de dix secondes, le vieux ! Alors sois pas si relou ! On fait des pauses de temps en temps alors c'est bon ! »

Dire que des enfants le critiquait pour ne pas être suffisamment sportif. Si le monde n'était pas en train de mourir actuellement et que des éclairs plus grands les uns que les autres ne frappaient pas régulièrement la ville pour la réduire à un état de désolation sans pareille, alors il aurait pu se lamenter sur son aura désormais bien écrasée … !

Bien au-dessus, au milieu des cieux en furie, une grande ouverture sombre ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, libérant au passage un nombre assez impressionnant d'êtres portant très souvent une fine cuirasse noire et une toge sombre. À la tête de cet attroupement, une jeune femme aux cheveux cyan lançait des regards sur tout cet horizon. Il s'agissait-là de la Valkyrie Brynhild, l'une des trois que comprenait la Légion Noire.

« — On dirait bien que ce monde agonise totalement. Déclara-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bien ! Vous tous, aidez donc cette ville à être rasée de la carte !

— Bien, Brynhild-sama !

— Et faîtes attention aux éclairs qui tombent. Si vous mourez, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous sauver ! Est-ce que j'ai été suffisamment claire ?

— Oui, Brynhild-sama !

— Il y a encore un groupe d'humains qui possède visiblement de l'énergie spirituelle. Éliminez-les tous !

— À vos ordres ! »

Un éclair frappa soudainement au milieu des troupes, qui se dispersèrent instantanément, évitant ainsi de se faire incinérer sur place. Dès lors que ceci fut effectué, la Légion Noire ne tarda pas à s'élancer à l'assaut de cette ville au potentiel spirituel monstrueux qu'était Karakura, laissant seule la Valkyrie, aux sourcils arqués.

« — Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai donné l'ordre de dispersion à ces idiots ? Fulmina-t-elle vivement. Enfin, ce n'est pas très grave. Je vais devoir aller me chercher les nouveaux plats des humains moi-même dans ce cas-là. »

L'apparition assez soudaine de toutes ces âmes ne passèrent pas inaperçu. À des kilomètres en-dessous, une personne se stoppa dans cette course effrénée, stoppant immédiatement les mouvements de tous les autres : il s'agissait d'Ururu Tsumugiya, qui ne tarda pas à tourner son visage enfantin et triste en direction des cieux menaçants de Karakura.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Vociféra Jinta. T'es stupide ou quoi ?! Faut qu'on continue de courir si tu ne veux pas être grillée sur place par un éclair !

— Jinta-kun … Murmura lentement la fillette fragile d'apparence. Il y a quelqu'un … non … il y a beaucoup de monde qui viennent d'apparaître …

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'enquit Karin, en revenant sur ses pas, pour lancer son regard dans la même direction. Je vois rien moi.

— _It Smells Like Bad Spirits _! S'exclama soudainement Don Kanonji, en sautant à côté de la petite fille, faisant maintenant office de dernier membre de la file. Vous tous … je vous protégerai.

— … Quel naze. Il me rappelle Ichi-nii. Lança la petite sœur du concerné, en haussant les épaules.

— Karin-chan ! S'offusqua alors sa sœur. Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça à propos d'Onii-chan ! »

Quelque peu refroidi par ce manque d'entrain le concernant, le présupposé héros ressentait presque l'envie de repartir de son propre côté. Mais son désir de protection auprès des jeunes populations étant le plus fort, même quand ces dernières se montraient odieuses à son égard, ne pouvait que le retenir ici, à former une barrière entre ces jeunes gens et … et quoi d'ailleurs ? L'ombre qui se posa violemment à cinq mètres devant lui, brutalement et sans prévenir, offrait un premier élément de réponse à une question que le _showman, _aurait aimé ne jamais connaître …

« — Yo les gamins. Souffla une voix, depuis le nuage de poussière récemment formé. Je crains que votre dernière heure ne soit arrivée. »

_Dimension Royale — Navire de la Brigade d'Expédition. _

Depuis le petit _speech_ collectif, un certain s'était écoulé, deux heures très exactement. Bien sûr que le monde courait actuellement à sa ruine, mais personne ne pouvait y faire grand-chose. Stopper le phénomène était même inenvisageable. Aucun Shinigami ne pouvait réussir à le faire : alors tous s'étaient mis d'accords afin de réaliser le vœu commun, et rebâtir leur monde, avec l'espoir qu'il ressemblerait au précédent … peut-être même sans ses défauts.

Mais pour l'heure, cette guerre ne tournait clairement pas en leur faveur. Il ne fallait pas lancer des rêves stupides à tout bout de champs. Juste continuer à travailler durement, ensemble, pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Malgré les morts, la souffrance, la tristesse, ils devaient continuer à viser cet horizon de paix.

Rukia Kuchiki se réveilla d'ailleurs brusquement, après un mauvais rêve. La jeune noble voyait à ses côtés Orihime Inoue encore profondément endormie, quoique son sommeil semblait également perturbé. La Kuchiki soupira doucement, et chercha une montre, un réveil, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui indiquer l'heure. Cela dit, rien de semblable ici, dans cette petite chambre. Rukia ne tarda pas à descendre du lit, prenant soin à ne pas réveiller sa _« colocataire »_ avant de se rhabiller et sortir discrètement. À vrai dire, elle était encore un petit peu épuisée et son sommeil rompu n'arrangeait pas les choses. Cependant, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'elle aimerait savoir, choses qu'elle ignorait en grande partie.

Une fois dans le couloir, la jeune sœur de Byakuya Kuchiki jeta quelques vifs regards près des autres chambres. La plupart des membres du Gotei 13 se trouvaient dans ce couloir, et particulièrement exténués. Rukia compatissait d'ailleurs grandement pour le vice-Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, Isane Kotetsu, extrêmement marquée par la mort du Capitaine Unohana. Elle ne saurait comprendre sa douleur, et refusait même d'ouvrir son cœur à une telle possibilité. Elle devait voir le Capitaine Kiseki Kaneko, mais décida tout d'abord d'aller vérifier une chose. Vivement, en traversant les couloirs encore éclairés malgré l'heure tardive, la détentrice de Sode no Shirayuki arriva jusqu'à une porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement, de peur de surprendre. Glissant vivement son regard, la brunette comprit qu'elle avait le feu vert afin d'y entrer.

« — Vas-y Rukia-chan, entre, j'ai plus grand-chose à dire de toute façon. »

L'intéressée hocha positivement la tête. Cette chambre appartenait, en un sens, au Capitaine Ukitake, mais celui qui venait de parler n'était autre que celui de la Cinquième Division, Hirako Shinji. Le blond avait subi de sérieux dégâts lors du combat contre Lyrène, mais avait eu la vie sauve grâce aux actions de Kirio Hikifune. Mains dans les poches, adossé sur le mur, soupira doucement. Le regard améthyste de Rukia, lui, arriva directement jusqu'à son Capitaine, bien réveillé et redressé sur son lit. Un petit sourire fendit le visage de la jeune femme, qui s'approcha. Hirako, lui, sentit que le moment pour lui était venu de partir. Le dos tourné, l'ancien supérieur de Momo Hinamori leva la main droite.

« — Ok j'me casse. Lâcha-t-il. Fais attention à ce gars, Rukia-chan, je crois qu'il est encore en sale état même s'il veut essayer de croire le contraire. À plus. »

Et la porte se referma tout simplement, immédiatement. Ukitake Jushirô ricana doucement suite aux propos de son homologue de la Cinquième Division.

« — Vous pensez … qu'il va bien ? Questionna simplement la Lieutenante.

— Oui, il m'avait l'air d'être dans un bon état ! Clama son Capitaine. Je crois qu'il y a eu une perte assez grave, le Capitaine Kakusu, lors de leur combat … mais il va s'en sortir d'une bonne manière !

— D'accord, je l'espère. Affirma simplement son interlocutrice. Et vous, Capitaine ? Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ?

— Je vais bien. Déclara l'homme à la chevelure blanche. Je suis juste un petit peu fatigué. Mais je serai bientôt sur pied.

— Est-ce que … vous … êtes au courant ?

— Tu veux parler des victimes ? Répondit Ukitake, d'un ton nettement plus sérieux. Oui … je le suis. Genryûsai-sensei … le Capitaine Unohana … et j'en passe. Ils sont morts. »

À cet instant, Rukia regretta assez nettement son idée d'avoir lancé la conversation sur de tels bords. La noble voulut se mettre une gifle pour expier cette faute grossière mais n'en fit rien, surtout que son supérieur lui lança un regard assez rassurant. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, évidemment. Mais il lui fit comprendre que tout irait bien moralement pour lui.

« — Tu sais, j'ai connu beaucoup de morts dans ma vie. Assura-t-il. J'ai toujours su m'en relever.

— Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une très bonne habitude. Concéda la noble, en baissant la tête.

— Je sais, je sais. Je m'y suis préparé, de toute manière. Un jour, Genryûsai-sensei … m'a dit que nous devions être prêts, prêt à supporter son héritage, lorsqu'il ne sera plus là. Je me dis juste … que l'heure est venue de le faire.

— Je vois … vous devriez tout de même vous reposer encore un petit peu avant de repartir sur le champ de bataille. Inoue est avec nous, elle pourra vous soigner.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas me battre tout de suite ! Sourit vivement le Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Et de toute manière, je ne suis pas prêt à faire face à l'ennemi, pas avec mon niveau actuel. Si j'ai compris ce que m'a dit le Capitaine Kaneko il y a quelques minutes, ils ont un bon moyen d'entraînement ici, nous devrions l'utiliser pour mettre toutes nos forces de notre côté.

— Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Nii-sama, le Capitaine Hitsugaya et le Capitaine Zaraki sont justement en train de l'utiliser.

— C'est aussi ce que l'on m'a dit. Déclara le Capitaine, en hochant positivement la tête. Mais sinon, comment est-ce que tu vas, toi ? Tu m'as l'air fatiguée.

— J'ai eu un peu de mal à dormir. Avoua sa subordonnée. Mais ça ira, je n'ai pas envie de perdre trop de temps, de toute façon. Moi aussi je dois me préparer.

— Oui, tu as raison.

— Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Capitaine. Déclara la Shinigami aux yeux améthyste, en s'inclinant respectueusement.

— Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça devant moi, hein … Sourit son supérieur, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. »

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, mais la jeune femme se devait de le faire. Une réaction automatique qui pouvait paraître étrange, mais la noble avait tant de raisons pour se montrer reconnaissante envers son supérieur, qu'elle continuerait à le faire tant qu'elle en sera capable. Rapidement, la Kuchiki quitta la pièce, avec une question qui n'était toujours pas réglée, qu'elle n'a pas osé poser il y avait quelques minutes à son Capitaine. Quelqu'un d'autre allait lui offrir des éclaircissements, de toute façon.

Se retrouver dans ce navire posait parfois quelques difficultés, surtout lorsque l'on n'était pas habitué à vivre dans une telle configuration. Afin d'atteindre son objectif suivant, la vice-Capitaine dût recourir à des questions aux passants, avant finalement de réussir à prendre la route et atteindre son objectif : le laboratoire personnel du Capitaine Kiseki Kaneko. Presque timidement la Shinigami frappa à la porte, avant que la voix de la blonde ne l'incite à entrer.

La Shinigami maîtresse des lieux ne se trouvait pas seule. Assise sur une chaise à côté d'elle, se trouvait le Capitaine Honkyô Akane. Cette dernière paraissait également vraiment épuisée, au point de coller sa tête sur l'épaule de sa supposée subordonnée, tombant pratiquement dans une forme de somnolence.

« — Akane, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais aller dormir. Soupira la scientifique. En plus je dois parler à cette jeune Shinigami.

— Mmh … comme ça … je suis bien … en plus avec la longue cape, ça me servirait presque de couverture et … Oh, Rukia Kuchiki ? S'enquit la meneuse de la Brigade, en levant légèrement la tête, sortant visiblement de ses songes.

— E-Euh, vous me connaissez ? Balbutia légèrement la noble, ne sachant trop comment réagir dans ce genre de situation.

— Un peu oui, on suivait quand même de temps en temps les affaires du Seireitei. Expliqua la jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés, tout en baillant. Mmh. Pardon.

— Ce … n'est rien.

— Bref. Coupa la voix de Kiseki Kaneko, en se redressant. J'imagine que tu es venue me voir pour ce dont on a parlé tout à l'heure. Déclara-t-elle, en remettant sa blouse blanche en place, légèrement froissé par Akane il y a quelques secondes. — Oui, et j'avais une seule demande à vous faire formuler également. Annonça la petite Shinigami. Mais j'aimerai d'abord comprendre ce que je devais savoir à propos du Capitaine Ukitake.

— Ta demande d'abord. Déclara la blonde aux yeux verts.

— Eh bien … dans le monde réel … à Karakura. Je voudrais m'y rendre pour ramener les sœurs et les amis d'Ichigo Kurosaki en lieu sûr.

— Il y a justement une chose que tu dois savoir à propos de ça. Annonça soudainement Akane Honkyô. Le monde réel est en train de se désagréger.

— P-Pardon ?!

— La ville de Karakura est sacrément touchée. Il semblerait que les villes à haute pression spirituelle le soient davantage que les autres. C'est à cause de la déesse Sakae, très probablement.

— Je … je vois. S'angoissa doucement la vice-Capitaine, s'imaginant toute sort de scénario catastrophe dans sa tête.

— Pire encore, il semblerait qu'une partie des armées de la déesse se soit rendue en là-bas, sûrement dans le but d'exterminer les survivants.

— C-Comment ? Mais … »

Évidemment, il fallait que les choses tournent mal, en défaveur de tout ce qu'eux désiraient … Depuis le début de cette guerre, la jeune noble n'avait pas pu servir à grand-chose, et perdait même tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Vraiment, il fallait que cela cesse.

« — J'aimerais m'y rendre. Murmura la Lieutenante, à la chevelure ébène. »

Akane et Kiseki se lancèrent un regard mutuel. Fallait-il réellement être surpris par une telle requête provenant de cette jeune Shinigami ? D'un petit geste de la tête, la seconde nommée désigna quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le dos de la noble. Celle-ci se retourna, avant que la porte par laquelle elle-même était entrée ne s'ouvre.

« — Si tu veux y aller … Murmura le Capitaine Kaneko. Vas-y avec eux. Et _elle _t'expliquera tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

Par _« elle »_, la blonde faisait référence à cette jeune femme, vêtue d'une chemise blanche, aux longs cheveux bleus clairs : Séria Alario. Mais Rukia nota également —et surtout ?— la présence de deux autres personnes l'accompagnant. Tous deux portaient un long voile blanc, caractéristique de la Brigade d'Expédition. Mais leur visage, eux, lui parurent totalement familiers : il s'agissait de Byakuya Kuchiki et Toshirô Hitsugaya.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : PATH OF EXTINCTION**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « 26 millions … c'est ce que souhaite dépenser Unohana pour la réalisation du film de sa fanfiction ! »**

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **J'suis le seul qui trouve qu'un synopsis où les chats et les dauphins s'affrontent dans les cieux pour décider de l'avenir du monde est vraiment un film de merde ?

**Renji Abarai : **Ça a l'air trop bien !

**Ishida Uryû : **Quincy !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… ?

**Hinamori Momo (étoiles dans les cieux) : **J'ai lu sur le web que c'est en plus le Capitaine Aizen qui va jouer le rôle du Capitaine Aizen !

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ichigo, tu t'attaches trop au scénario, profite donc plutôt d'un moment de plaisir audiovisuel.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Excusez-moi si j'trouve que le scénario doit être important …

**Renji Abarai : **Avec 26 millions de dollars dépensés, c'est un film avec des effets spéciaux grandioses qui nous attend ! J'attends mon arrivée de ouf dedans !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Tu joues dedans tu vas me dire ?

**Renji Abarai : **Nan mais j'aimerais bien !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Les Shinigamis sont tellement cons, c'est affreux …

**Sado Yasutora : **J'aimerais bien voir le film aussi, Ichigo.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **…

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Putain de sa mère, les chats ont intérêt à gagner !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Un dauphin bat largement un chat. Mais Grimmjow, tu ne dois pas spoiler les téléspectateurs.

_Quelques jours plus tard … _

**Ishida Uryû : **Quincy ! Le synopsis final d'_Apocalypse : l'aube de la fin, _est sorti !

**Inoue Orihime : **_« Le démon Grimmjow Jaggerjack, après avoir été témoin d'un racket d'un chat par un pigeon, décide que le monde va devoir changer. Se rendant dans un temple égyptien, il libère un pouvoir qui le dépasse totalement, et plonge le monde sous les griffes de terribles créatures. L'humanité tente de réagir, mais ses plus grands héros sont-ils à la hauteur ? Pendant ce temps, le célèbre chercheur, Aizen Sôsuke, réussit à entrer dans la Dimension de Dauphins, un monde magique où il obtient des pouvoirs surpuissants … »_

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Jamais je ne paierai un yen pour voir ça.

**Renji Abarai : **T'es ouf Ichigo, j'ai vu une photo du Chat Tyran, my god, qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air badass !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Je préfère encore aller lire le chapitre suivant, _Path of Extinction, _perso …

**Rukia Kuchiki : **J'ai hâte !

_Quelques jours plus tard … _

**Journaliste : **Capitaine Unohana, votre film _Apocalypse : l'aube de la fin, _va bientôt sortir. Que pouvez-vous nous en dire ?

**Unohana Retsu : **Ce sera un film aux effets spéciaux bluffants. Une somme d'argent incroyable a été dépensée et notre casting est fabuleux. Vous n'avez pu voir qu'une scène dans la preview précédente, mais sachez que vous ne pouvez pas être déçu en regardant cette future merveille.

**Journaliste : **Il n'y a pas encore eu de trailer, et ce casting nous reste encore bien inconnu, que pouvez-vous nous en dire ?

**Unohana Retsu : **Ne vous inquiétez pas. Notre bande-annonce sera assez complète.

_Quelques jours plus tard … Ichigo Kurosaki et ses amis se sont réunis chez lui pour regarder une bande-annonce._

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Pourquoi venir chez moi pour regarder une bande annonce ? C'te connerie.

**Ishida Uryû : **Quincy ! Tais-toi un peu ! Éteignez les lumières !

_À l'écran, un globe terrestre qui tourne en paix. _

**Voix-Off : **La Planète Terre … un monde de prospérité et de paix. Du moins … en apparence …

_Une pluie torrentielle tombe sur une ruelle sombre. Quelques pas d'un jeune homme, l'amène plus loin._

**Pigeon : **File-moi tout tes croquettes ou je tue ta famille. Mes potes sont pas loin, alors prends garde.

**Chat blessé : **Mais … tu peux pas … manger une croquette …

**Pigeon : **Oh ? Tu ne veux pas ?

_La voix sombre du pigeon s'accompagne d'un écran noir._

**Voix-Off : **Ce monde n'est pourtant pas si reluisant …

_Le regard bleu, les dents et poings serrées, le jeune homme tourne les talons dans la ruelle. _

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Vous tous, vous allez crever. Je vous le promets.

_Nouvel écran noir, le son de la pluie continue de tomber. _

**Voix-Off : **Prenez garde. Car la vengeance peut amener sur des sentiers sinueux.

_Un Palais luxueux est montré à l'écran, sous un soleil lumineux parfait._

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Je suis le maître de ce monde. Mais que veux-tu, Aizen Sôsuke ?

**Aizen Sôsuke : **De nouvelles chaussettes pour partir dans une expédition qui révolutionnera le monde. J'ai déjà découvert l'entrée, Ourson.

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Oh ? Intéressant …

_Un lieu sombre à l'écran. Une crypte abandonnée, à peine éclairée par quelques torches. L'ombre de Grimmjow touche actuellement de sa main un mur rocailleux. _

_Immediate Music — Survive the Game (0 : 36' – 2'20)_

**Voix-Off : **Le chemin choisi par Grimmjow Jaggerjack …

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Dieux tout puissants, entendez-moi ! J'appelle votre pouvoir !

**? : **La foudre t'a entendu. Que désires-tu, humain ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Je ne suis pas un humain. Et … je veux la fin de l'humanité.

**? : **Le Dieu Kaminari exauce ton souhait. Mais prends garde …

**Voix-Off &amp; ? : **Cette voie est celle de la guerre.

_Un ciel orageux apparaît à l'écran._

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Des chats. Des chats qui ont soif de revanche. Mes frères, faîtes abattre votre colère sur ce monde de faibles !

_Bruit de dauphin. _

**Dieu Dauphin : **Aizen Sôsuke, tu as trouvé le secret …

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Je suis content.

_**Scénariste**__** : Unohana Retsu.**_

_Un éclair traverse les cieux. _

_**Réalisateur**__** : Urahara Kisuke &amp; Kurotsuchi Mayuri. **_

_**Grimmjow Jaggerjack, jouant le rôle de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.**_

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Tue la mère de ce dauphin !

_**Aizen Sôsuke, jouant le rôle de Sôsuke Aizen. **_

**Aizen Sôsuke (danse le **_**Gangnam Style**_** sur le dos d'un dauphin volant aux cicatrices multiples) : **C'est bien moi, Aizen Sôsuke. Moi et mes milliers d'amis nous allons empêcher cette entreprise maléfique.

**Les Dauphins : **AIZEN-SAMA ! AIZEN-SAMA ! AIZEN-SAMA A LE _GANGNAM STYLE _!

_**Hitsugaya Toshirô, jouant le rôle d'Hitsugaya Toshirô.**_

**Hitsugaya Toshirô (lève son sabre) : **Il est temps que je prenne ma revanche en commettant le plus grand génocide de l'histoire.

_Une explosion terrible à l'horizon, des morceaux de corps éjectés dans les environs. _

_**Hanatarô Yamada, jouant le rôle de Kurosaki Ichigo. **_

'**Ichigo Kurosaki' (tremble) : **Je vais vous protéger !

_Ichigo Kurosaki (Hanatarô) explose, frappé par la foudre. _

**Voix-Off : **Le 24 Avril, au cinéma … la bataille pour l'avenir du monde se joue …

_Une tempête, et des corps tombant dans une falaise infestée de chiens-araignées …_

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Rukia, sauve-moi !

_Écran noir._

_Immediate Music — Glory Seeker_

**Voix-Off : **Le plus grand spectacle du XIXe siècle, entre épouvante, drame et action, ce film ne manquera pas de vous surprendre, tout au long de 6 heures 44 de bonheur.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **ORIHIME ! ATTRAPE MA MAIN !

**Inoue Orihime : **Heu, t'es sûr ? La dernière fois que j'ai essayé tu t'es transformé en poussière …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Non. Cette fois nos cœurs sont connectés.

**Voix-Off : **Mais aucun de ces héros n'abandonneront. Ils lutteront tous jusqu'au bout pour leurs idéaux, pour leurs rêves.

**Aizen Sôsuke (flotte dans les cieux et se bat contre Grimmjow) : **Ce monde doit être protégé !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Il doit être détruit !

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Parce que tu l'as décidé, Grimmjow ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je suis né pour gouverner ce monde, et cette race sale des chats va être annihilée. Sans qu'un seul dauphin ne soit tué.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Trop tard ! L'apocalypse a commencé !

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Hiyota, je veux aller au McDo.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **_Dolphin Storm Attack_ !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **_Thunder Cat Strike _!

_La foudre s'abat. _

**Thor : **Arrête le Tesseract !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Jamais !

**Thor : **ARRÊTE !

_Une tempête à l'écran. Aizen Sôsuke et Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'élancent sur leurs animaux respectifs. Gros plans sur leurs regards, et leurs épées qui s'élèvent._

**Dauphin Balafré (rugissement de lion) **

**Chat Tyran : **Qu'est-ce que … ?

**Dauphin Balafré : **Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

**Chat Tyran : **Grr …

**Voix-Off : **Sur quel monde, le soleil se lèvera-t-il demain ?

_Fin de la Bande-annonce. _

**Tout le monde : **…

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ça a l'air … génial …

**Renji Abarai : **Wow … un chef d'œuvre …

**Ishida Uryû : **Magnifique …

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Hé, c'est n'importe quoi. Je suis dans le film et j'ai même pas joué dans le tournage. Femme, ne me touche pas.

**Orihime Inoue : **… Heu … moi non plus je n'ai pas joué dedans …

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **M'EN FOUS ! POURQUOI HANATARÔ JOUE MON RÔLE ?!

**Ishida Uryû : **J'ai la liste des rôles. Enfin, une partie.

**Casting :**

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

**Aizen Sôsuke : **Aizen Sôsuke.

**Hitsugaya Toshirô : **Hitsugaya Toshirô.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Byakuya Kuchiki.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Kiyone Kotetsu.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer : **Pesche.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hanatarô Yamada.

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **Kira Izuru.

**Orihime Inoue : **Isane Kotetsu.

**Ketsurui Ryûketsu : **Ketsurui Ryûketsu.

**Ourson de Yamamoto : **Ourson de Yamamoto.

**Thor : **Hisagi Shûhei.

**Shunô Kaminari : **Taikai Meirô.

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Meikyû Mikomi.

**Chat tyran : **Chat.

**Chat blessé : **Yoruichi Shihôin.

**Chat squelettique : **Chat.

**Chat géant : **Chat.

**Gros chat noir poilu : **Chat.

**Chat anorexique au pelage blanc : **Chat.

**Dauphin Balafré : **Ichimaru Gin.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Jamais je ne regarderai cette horreur. Coupez.


	138. Path Of Extinction

_**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **__En Enfer, des préparatifs sont en place afin de déplacer les pions sur plusieurs fronts. _

_À Karakura, une partie de la Légion Noire vient d'arriver pour accélérer la destruction totale de la ville, sous l'impulsion de la Valkyrie Brynhild, menaçant les vies des amis de Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_Enfin, Rukia Kuchiki, elle, cherche quelques réponses, avant d'être mise au courant de la situation : faisant part de son désir de sauver les proches d'Ichigo à Akane Honkyô, meneuse de la Brigade, la jeune Shinigami ne cache pas sa surprise lorsque les visages familiers de Toshirô Hitsugaya et de Byakuya Kuchiki apparaissent aux côtés de celui de Séria Alario …_

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_**CHAPTER CXXXVIII : PATH OF EXTINCTION**_

**R**ukia Kuchiki paraissait particulièrement hébétée. Évidemment, elle n'allait pas sauter dans les bras de son grand-frère adoptif à sa vue, mais l'idée germa dans une partie infime de son esprit, à la vision du noble à la longue chevelure sombre. Néanmoins, la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division reprit rapidement ses esprits, afin de comprendre la situation.

« — Séria, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne portes jamais de voile blanc ? Ils ne sont pas là uniquement pour le côté esthétique. Reprocha vivement Kiseki Kaneko, en apportant justement l'un de ces tissus, qu'elle lança à sa camarade.

— Désolée, ça me passe à côté. Répondit calmement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, en attrapant le voile. »

Les deux gradés de la Brigade discutèrent un instant entre eux, tandis que ceux du Gotei 13 se rapprochèrent. Tout du moins, Rukia Kuchiki effectua quelques pas en direction des deux Capitaines, qui paraissaient bien changés depuis leur entraînement spécial, dont la brunette ignorait tout. Les derniers mètres la séparant de son aîné parurent assez longs à franchir, si bien que la jeune femme avança à pas timides.

« — Nii-sama … je … je suis … contente que vous alliez bien. Finit-elle par déclarer. Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous êtes en bon état également, Capitaine Hitsugaya. Dit-elle également, avec plus de précipitation. »

Les deux Shinigamis hochèrent simplement de la tête, après les paroles de la noble. À première vue, ils ne portaient pas de blessure. Difficile toutefois de se faire une idée réelle, compte-tenu du fait que les deux anciens subordonnés de Yamamoto Genryûsai portaient chacun des voiles blancs dissimulant en grande partie leur corps, seul les visages étant présentés plutôt distinctement.

« — Rukia. Articula lentement Kuchiki Byakuya, en arrachant immédiatement un frisson chez sa jeune sœur. Pourquoi souhaites-tu te rendre à Karakura ?

— Je … je voudrais aider des personnes qui s'y trouvent. Expliqua lentement la vice-Capitaine, en baissant doucement la tête.

— Pourquoi sembles-tu t'excuser de cela ? Reprit le Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Si tu n'es pas décidée au point de me le dire en face, il est inutile que tu viennes. »

Les mots employés n'étaient pas forcément les plus doux. Mais connaissant le tempérament froid du plus connu des Capitaines, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. En quelque sorte, sa sœur semblait même plutôt heureuse de voir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Ces derniers mots ne servaient qu'à tester sa volonté. Et elle ne faillirait pas.

« — Je veux les sauver. Reprit-elle, plus franchement convaincue.

— Et les Capitaines Hitsugaya et Kuchiki partiront également dans la ville de Karakura, afin de tester leurs nouvelles capacités et celles de l'ennemi. Annonça Akane Honkyô. Séria-chan mènera l'expédition. Il faut que nous en sachions plus sur cette Légion Noire. »

Séria Alario, elle, avait déjà enfilé cette tenue typique de tous les membres de la Brigade. Rukia l'observa un court instant. Elle n'avait pas oublié que des interrogations subsistaient à propos du Capitaine Ukitake, et cette femme en détiendrait des réponses ? Qui était-elle ? Justement, cette dernière ne tarda pas à lui rendre un regard plutôt neutre, ce qui eut pour don de légèrement la déstabiliser, Rukia portant rapidement son regard ailleurs, comme étant prise en flagrant délit.

« — On m'a déjà prévenue, Kuchiki Rukia. Annonça la femme à la chevelure claire. Va te préparer, nous partons dans dix minutes.

— O-Oui. »

La jeune noble s'inclina poliment face à ses interlocuteurs, y compris face aux deux Capitaines du Gotei 13, avant de temporairement prendre congé. Sode no Shirayuki reposait encore tranquillement dans sa chambre, et pour une telle mission, elle devait bien l'amener. Rapidement, ne restaient plus que les hauts gradés dans la pièce.

« — Alors ? Comment s'est passé votre entraînement ? Demanda simplement le Capitaine Kaneko, en portant un regard successif aux deux Shinigamis.

— Ça a été difficile. Répondit calmement Toshirô, en baissant doucement le regard. Je ne pense pas être arrivé à maîtriser pleinement tout le pouvoir.

— C'est normal, vous n'êtes pas encore habitués à utiliser une telle chose. Rétorqua la blonde. Mais je peux déjà sentir une bonne différence chez vous. Ce sera nécessaire pour cette guerre. Kenpachi Zaraki est encore à l'intérieur et je suppose qu'il aura encore plus de mal que vous, au vu de ses relations naturelles avec son Zanpakutô. Quoi qu'il en soit, le caisson soignait votre corps en même temps que vous combattiez à l'intérieur de votre âme. Vous n'avez pas eu à subir le moindre préjudice physique en théorie, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est bien le cas. Murmura Hitsugaya, en fermant doucement ses paupières turquoise. »

D'un simple hochement positif de la tête, Kuchiki Byakuya confirma les propos énoncés précédemment. La situation ne tarderait pas à évoluer, une fois de plus. Les détecteurs placés dans la ville de Karakura s'affolaient un petit peu, avec le délitement total du monde. Alors forcément … on ne pouvait que moyennement compter sur leur viabilité.

« — Nous ne partirons qu'à trois. Déclara calmement Séria, en prenant une tasse de café tendue par un subordonné lambda. N'oubliez pas que nous ne pouvons pas sauver la ville de Karakura ou tous ses habitants. C'est une mission de test pour vous, ponctuée d'un sauvetage mineur de personnes proches de Kurosaki Ichigo.

— Que ferons-nous de ces personnes ? Questionna Kiseki, en regardant clairement Akane. On ne peut pas ramener tout le monde sur le navire en imaginant qu'il s'agit de l'Arche de Noé.

— Oui, je sais bien. Soupira cette dernière. On avisera, ne t'en fais pas.

— Je vois, tu n'en n'as pas la moindre idée. Lâcha son interlocutrice, en haussant un sourcil. En revanche, Séria, vous ne partirez pas à trois. »

Alors que la jeune femme —en apparence— se préparait d'ores et déjà à quitter la pièce, elle se retourna vivement, pour interroger son interlocutrice d'un regard quelque peu vide.

« — Kasumi va vous accompagner. Déclara la Capitaine aux cheveux blonds. J'ai besoin qu'il me fasse des relevés … et je ne vais pas te forcer à raconter des histoires qui te déplaisent. »

_Plus loin dans le navire … _

Le son aigu des lames qui se fracassaient résonnait dans tous les environs. Une large pièce dédiée aux entraînements de hauts gradés de la Brigade, voyait actuellement deux Shinigamis croiser le fer, de manière particulièrement rapide et tendue. Des assauts intenses, sans utilisation d'une parcelle d'énergie spirituelle. Finalement, une lame chuta sur le sol, et son utilisateur arqua un sourcil.

« — Dis donc Kirio, déclara Taikai. Je t'ai fait quoi pour que tu veuilles me tuer comme ça ?

— Tu as dit que tu voulais un entraînement. Répondit lentement son interlocutrice, en soulevant sa propre larme directement vers son adversaire. Voilà.

— Ouais mais un entraînement tranquille quoi, relax, détendu …

— Ça n'existe pas.

— Voilà ! Regarde, tu commences à parler comme Netsujô. »

Un vent passa très violemment entre les deux camarades. Se rendant compte des propos qu'il venait de tenir, Taikai entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Au vu du visage colérique que Kirio affichait à peine le nom de sa défunte aînée prononcé, le Shinigami Royal Aquatique savait qu'il venait de faire une belle gaffe.

Plus loin, Shunô Kaminari demeurait assis sur une chaise, à regarder ses deux camarades combattre inlassablement, avant de se stopper. Le blond plissa légèrement son regard. Il y avait quelque chose de réellement malsain qui flottait dans cette ambiance, des non-dits qui pesaient sur les épaules de tout le monde. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer indéfiniment de cette façon.

Le son des lames croisées sortit le Shinigami foudroyant de sa torpeur. Kirio venait de se relancer à l'assaut de son camarade, sa lame tranchant l'air, avant d'être parée par celle de son adversaire, qui reculait sous les attaques de plus en plus répétées de la jeune femme à la chevelure violette. Attaques répétées à une vitesse toujours plus élevée, en même temps que les pupilles de l'ancienne Capitaine de la Douzième Division ne se remplissent d'une véritable haine. Contre qui se portait-elle ? Difficile à dire. Cela dit, Taikai évita une dernière attaque qui fit trembler la pièce toute entière, le vent ayant accompagné le mouvement de l'élue de Migitenkû.

« — Oh, Kirio. Calme-toi. Appela soudainement Kaminari, en se redressant.

— D-Désolée. Souffla la jeune femme, en rengainant finalement son sabre, pour tourner les talons. C'est ma faute. »

Tout juste décoiffé par cette dernière offensive un peu brutale, le Capitaine Meirô se posa sur le sol, en regardant son amie quitter les lieux. Elle paraissait agitée, tendue et même essoufflée. À ce rythme-là, rien de bon ne ressortirait de cette histoire. Très clairement, aux yeux des deux autres Gardes Royaux, Kirio Hikifune sombrait lentement dans une folie vengeresse, qui ne pourrait probablement pas être assouvie avant que la Cavalière du Destin, Lyrène, ne soit annihilée. La porte se referma, laissant seuls les deux autres Shinigamis.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda finalement Taikai, en arrivant à hauteur de son camarade électrique. Elle ne va pas bien du tout et ça ne s'arrange pas avec le temps.

— Sans blague. Siffla presque cyniquement son interlocuteur, qui commençait lui aussi à quitter les lieux.

— Tu ne m'avances pas beaucoup là, Shunô. Reprit Taikai, en haussant les épaules. Tu vas l'aider ?

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Répliqua son coéquipier, en ouvrant à son tour la porte. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse se sortir de là.

— Ce serait bien qu'on l'aide à le comprendre, non ?

— Tss. »

Évidemment ! Ils étaient toujours comme ça à la Garde Royale ! À chaque fois que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas, on laissait les autres se débrouiller. Cette mentalité a fait chuter le Roi des Esprits lui-même. Fuyaient-ils leurs responsabilités ? Taikai poussa un soupir de résignation.

« — Hé … t'es là, Kisa-chan ? »

Aucune réponse du Zanpakutô également. Oui, vraiment, cette mentalité était peut-être transmise par eux, après tout. Le regard du jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée se fit plus sérieux et sombre. Il n'y avait pas le choix, de toute manière : pour réussir à s'en sortir, pour réussir à renverser les choses, tout le monde devait se remettre en question. À commencer par la plus puissante institution de la Soul Society, la Division Zéro. Il serait temps qu'eux-mêmes soient conscients de leur faiblesse.

« — _Taikai. _Souffla soudainement une voix dans sa tête, appartenant à la déesse des eaux. _Ne sois pas stupide. Ils sont en train de comprendre cette faiblesse. Alors attends et ne te précipite pas._

— Ah … j'imagine que tu ne te rends pas compte de tes faiblesses, toi, hein ?

— _Regarde-toi d'abord, espèce d'imbécile. _

— Je regarde dans le miroir et je ne vois qu'un beau gosse proche de la perfection.

— _Tu es pitoyable. Le pire d'entre vous._

— Ça, ce n'est pas gentil …

— _Ne te cherche pas d'excuse si tu veux progresser. »_

Et à peine ces derniers mots loin d'être réconfortants achevés, la divinité ne dit plus un mot malgré les appels incessants de son Shinigami. Mais ce n'était pas très grave après tout : d'ordinaire, jamais Kisayeka n'irait lui parler de cette façon, pour lui remonter le moral. Les dieux Zanpakutô eux-mêmes traversaient une période particulièrement difficile. Le dernier Garde Royal soupira, avant d'emprunter la même voie que ses camarades, pour sortir de ce lieu rempli d'ondes négatives.

_Monde Réel — Ville de Karakura. _

Assise sur une des plus hautes tours de la ville qui n'avait pas encore chuté, la Valkyrie Brynhild lançait un regard ennuyé sur tout ce qui se déroulait ici.

« — Il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant chez les humains. Vociféra doucement, en constatant que ses troupes commençaient à détruire encore plus de choses. »

Vies réelles et immatérielles furent écrasées. La Légion Noire déployée mettait à feu et à centre tout ce qui avait le malheur de passer devant elle. Des explosions multiples accompagnaient les grondements de ces éclairs, et un nouveau tremblement de terre secouait dorénavant même le sol, faisant tituber les grandes tours encore debout, comme celle sur laquelle se tenait la subordonnée de Sakae. Celle-ci soupira doucement, avant de se redresser et de quitter les lieux, tout simplement parce qu'un éclair frappa, quelques secondes après. L'immeuble tout entier brûla, avant de chuter sous les effets de ces mouvements terrestres, et provoqua à son tour une violente et assourdissante explosion, sous l'œil dépité de la jeune femme aux cheveux cyans.

« — J'imaginerai ça plus distrayant, mais je m'ennuie horriblement … et en plus je commence à parler toute seule. Pff. »

Heureusement pour elle, l'un de ses subordonnés venait justement de trouver l'objet de son arrivée ici, ou tout du moins, l'une des raisons pour laquelle la Légion Noire fut déployée. À des kilomètres, le groupe d'amis de Kurosaki Ichigo se trouvait maintenant nez-à-nez avec un parfait inconnu, dont l'arrivée avait provoqué une certaine secousse. Même si cette dernière n'avait ensuite rien à avoir avec celle qui suivit, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Keigo, et forçant ce dernier à se rattraper sur un Jinta qui fut pris d'un élan de panique avant de pousser son aîné sur le sol. Au milieu de ce séisme déroutant, seuls deux individus ne perdirent pas pied : Ururu et Don Kanonji, même si ce dernier commençait déjà à voir son équilibre s'effriter.

Sans compter bien sûr l'ombre qui venait justement d'arriver. Lentement, cette dernière s'avança … laissant apparaître un corps assez massif. Kanonji perdit d'ailleurs toute forme de confiance en lui lorsqu'il vit cette montagne de muscles, aux longs cheveux noirs, le visage vraiment peu amical voire même complètement détraqué. Il portait une cuirasse noire relativement épaisse.

« — Oh, bordel les gamins … Souffla-t-il. Dire que c'est pour ça qu'on a dû venir jusqu'ici, je me demande vraiment ce que la déesse a derrière la tête. Siffla le colosse. »

Don Kanonji était plutôt grand, pour un humain. Mais ce nouvel arrivant dépassait les deux mètres de haut, une peau mate et quelques cicatrices lui donnant réellement l'air d'un tueur. Le sol cessa de bouger, offrant quelques secondes de répit aux malheureux humains.

Humains qui entendirent constamment des cris de terreur, mais ces derniers avaient changé de nature. Une grande incompréhension régnait dans l'atmosphère, une _très _grande incompréhension : d'ici, l'on pouvait apercevoir des hommes déchiquetés par des lames, en plus d'être écrasés par des gravas ou calcinés par les flammes.

« — M-Mizuiro ! C'est qui lui ?! Couina Keigo, en se cachant derrière son ami.

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Demande-lui. Rétorqua simplement ce dernier, en haussant les épaules.

— Il me fait chier en tout cas. Marmonna Karin, en détournant son regard.

— K-Karin-chan, j'ai peur … Pleurnicha doucement Yuzu, en agrippant le bras de sa sœur.

— Mmh … Répondit cette dernière, ne sachant réellement que dire pour la rassurer.

— Pff, amène-toi gros lard. Avança Jinta, tout en effectuant quelques pas de recul.

— _Boy ! _S'écria alors Don Kanonji, visiblement inquiet. Ne reste pas là !

— Pff, tu crois qu'il me fait peur, sérieusement ? Brailla le jeune garçon, en continuant pourtant son mouvement de recul. »

Ennuyé par tant de d'idioties concentrées en un seul lieu, le soldat bailla littéralement, autour d'un monde en pleine dégradation. La plupart de ces types en face de lui refusaient obstinément de venir combattre. Oui, ils ne faisaient pas le poids, et ils le savaient. Le subordonné de la Valkyrie Brynhild souleva sa main, faisant immédiatement apparaître un véritable marteau.

« — Vous êtes lourds. »

À l'instant suivant, le membre de la Légion frappa sur le sol, provoquant une nouvelle secousse, faisant chuter tout le monde qu'il trouvait en face de lui, la plupart dans des cris de surprise absolument pitoyables, notamment ceux de Keigo Asano, dont la terreur se devinerait même pour un sourd et aveugle.

Tous, sauf un. Le géant arqua le sourcil, alors qu'une frêle petite fille se tenait en face de lui, à savoir Ururu Tsuyumagi.

« — Ennemi détecté. Martela-t-elle, la tête légèrement baissée.

— Hun ? S'interrogea son potentiel adversaire. T'es plutôt surprenante, à vrai dire. Mais je sais très bien que tu ne vaux pas grand-chose, contre un simple Arrancar en Resurreccion … alors imagine contre un membre de la Légion Noire. Enfin … je ne vais pas te dire de dégager … étant donné que tu vas mourir.

— Les ennemis doivent être abattus.

— Attends, Ururu ! S'écria alors Jinta, dans le but de rattraper la jeune brunette. »

_Hiroyuki Sawano — Vogel Im Kafig (4'00-6'20)_

Sauf que celle-ci venait déjà de s'élancer, sans réfléchir le moins du monde, contre cet ennemi inconnu. L'autre jeune garçon vivant aux côtés de Shihôin Yoruichi et de Kisuke Urahara sentit sa main trembler, lorsque ce nouvel ennemi laissa simplement sa pression spirituelle écraser ses opposants. Tous tombèrent à genoux devant lui, et l'élan même de la petite fille mystérieuse fut freiné, retombant au sol à quelques mètres devant sa cible.

« — Je suis Lëren Skudrul. Déclara le dernier venu. Pour que vous sachiez au moins qui a buté cette gamine … et vous ensuite. »

Pourtant, ladite gamine redressa la tête, sous l'œil interrogateur du susnommé Lëren. Une étrange forme de rage assez inhumaine déchirait par ailleurs son visage, sans que le colosse ne puisse l'expliquer. Quelle était exactement la nature de cette petite-fille aux airs fragiles, même si dorénavant, la noirceur de son regard suffisait à faire comprendre le contraire ? L'humanité avait créé cela ? Des enfants qui combattaient à leur place ? Il n'y avait aucune perte donc, à ce qu'ils périssent tous. Un monde ayant engendré une telle horreur n'avait pas le droit de continuer à exister.

« — Bordel … Martela Keigo, en transpirant. Qu'est-ce … qu'il lui arrive … ?!

— C'est une Mod Soul, je l'ai compris y'a pas si longtemps. Siffla Jinta, en serrant les dents, tout en cherchant à se redresser. Mais … elle n'a aucune chance … !

— Je me demande ce que tu comptais faire alors, _boy … _Articula faiblement Don Kanonji, en essayant de se redresser, sans réussite.

— On doit la sortir de là … Gémit doucement Karin, en respirant difficilement.

— Ururu ! Arrête !

— Les ennemis doivent être éliminés. Souffla la jeune fille, en sautant à hauteur de son adversaire. »

Son coup de pied arriva directement sur le cou de ce dernier. L'air autour vibra littéralement, signe que l'assaut porté n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Pourtant, Lëren ne vacilla pas le moins du monde. Impassible, son regard noir ne traduisait rien sinon une forme d'ennui. Ururu, elle, écarquilla son regard. Une grande dose d'énergie avait pourtant été déployée dans ce coup …

La large main de Skudrul attrapa les fines chevilles ennemies, avant que l'enfant ne soit violemment projetée au sol, sous les visages effarés des autres personnes présentes, un nuage de poussière étant immédiatement soulevé.

« — Arrêtez ! S'écria Keigo, en tendant la main en direction des protagonistes morbides de cette scène. C'est une enfant ! Vous êtes un monstre !

— Il n'y a que des monstres sur les champs de bataille. Répondit calmement l'intéressé, en écrasant violemment la cheville d'Ururu, un petit craquement sinistre se faisant entendre, sous les cris de la victime. Le tout est de savoir qui va pouvoir quitter cette forme bestiale.

— _Kanon Ball _! »

Réunissant toutes ses forces, Kanonji parvint enfin à déployer sa célèbre et plutôt faible technique : la petite sphère d'énergie fut écrasée au contact même d'un doigt de cet ennemi.

« — Ça n'a pas fonctionné ! Hurla l'excentrique homme aux lunettes de soleil.

— Quelle surprise. Siffla Karin, en ne parvenant pas non plus à se défaire de l'emprise de cette pression spirituelle.

— Le monstre que vous avez en face de vous … Murmura lentement Lëdren Skudrul. Le monde que vous avez créé est responsable de son existence.

— Arrête ! »

La voix de Jinta et ses hurlements ne furent pas plus efficaces que ceux des autres. Le géant attrapa Ururu par le cou, cette dernière cherchant à se débattre en frappant violemment les poignets de son agresseur, sans que celui-ci ne semble en ressentir les moindres effets. De nouveau, le subordonné de Brynhild la projeta sur le sol, sans aucune réticence. Il répéta cet exercice, à trois reprises, jusqu'à ce que du sang ne commence à entacher le sol sinueux, ainsi que le front de la petite fille.

« — Kisuke-san … aidez-moi … Murmura lentement la petite fille, au bout de quelques instants. »

Plus aucune combattivité. Il n'y avait plus aucune tentative de se défaire de cette prise étrangère, et sous les regards impuissants des autres, l'homme à la chevelure ébène souleva son marteau, Ururu étant étalée sur le sol, le corps endolori, et incapable de réagir à la prochaine offensive de celui qui semblait clairement se dessiner comme son bourreau.

Personne ne pouvait rien pour elle. Aucun de ses camarades ne disposant des forces suffisantes. Cet homme … était puissant. Tous ceux qui s'abattaient sur cette ville naviguaient au moins dans ces eaux-là.

Pourtant, le geste se stoppa net. Car un grondement sourd venait de retentir, à quelques mètres de là. Une nouvelle pression spirituelle écrasante venait de faire son apparition. Ceux qui le purent, tournèrent la tête dans la direction concernée, ce que Lëren fit bien évidemment. Une aura sombre et malfaisante, particulièrement étouffante avançait lentement. Dans les cieux de la ville de Karakura, la Valkyrie Brynhild écarquilla vivement les yeux, avant que la surprise qui y avait pris une petite place ne cède sa place à un intérêt un petit peu plus prononcé. La jeune femme s'installa sur le toit d'un autre édifice encore en place, les bras croisés.

« — Alors voici Kurosaki Ichigo. C'est vraiment notre jour de chance. »

Lentement, sortant d'un nuage mêlant la cendre et l'obscurité, avançait effectivement l'homme qui, jadis, portait le nom de Kurosaki Ichigo. Aujourd'hui, s'agissait-il encore de lui ? Lentement, les pas de cet individu le menaient près de ce nouveau champ de bataille. Son shihakusho noir n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Mais Brynhild elle-même parut légèrement surprise en constatant son apparence. Deux plaques blanches étranges, ressemblant à des épaulettes, partaient depuis les épaules pour se croiser au niveau de son torse, une tête de mort se dessinant en son centre. Et surtout, si le Shinigami Remplaçant portait effectivement un Zanpakutô dans son dos, un autre se trouvait également à sa taille.

« — Ichi-nii … Balbutia Karin, en voyant avancer celui qu'elle avait toujours connu comme étant un frère excessivement protecteur. Est-ce que … c'est vraiment toi … ? »

_Dimension Royale — Ailleurs …_

« — C'est un … missile ? Questionna une Rukia Kuchiki plutôt anxieuse. Il ressemble à ce que Shiba Kûkaku possède …

— Il n'est pas vraiment nommé de cette façon. Il me semble que vous l'appeliez « _Tenchûren »_ à la Soul Society. Son fonctionnement est simple, nous l'utilisons lorsqu'il faut envoyer d'urgence un groupe dans un lieu donné. Les canons de notre navire servent aussi bien à attaquer des ennemis, qu'à ouvrir des passages dimensionnels. Une fois que le passage est ouvert, on peut lancer à haute vitesse le « _Tenchûren_ » à l'intérieur, vers le lieu donné. Le lieu que l'on calcule s'estime directement avec l'ouverture du passage. Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas forcément des données exactes, surtout que nos émetteurs sont actuellement brouillés, mais on arrive assez près en général.

— Je vois … merci pour les explications.

— Si Shiba Kûkaku en dispose d'un, c'est normal. Nous avons aussi un membre du clan Shiba ici, le Capitaine Tekketsu Shiba. Vous ne l'avez pas encore rencontré en personne.

— Le Capitaine Tekketsu Shiba … ?

— Je sais que vous vous posez sûrement des questions sur un éventuel lien de parenté direct avec ceux que vous avez connu. Mais bien que possédant le même nom, le Capitaine Shiba ne les connaît pas vraiment. Il faut savoir que certaines de vos familles nobles à la Soul Society le sont parce que des membres viennent du Reiôkyu.

— Je comprends mieux …

— Et c'est justement le cas d'une personne qui vous est importante, le Capitaine Jushirô Ukitake. »

Depuis quelques minutes maintenant, Rukia Kuchiki discutait assez longuement avec un homme à la chevelure brune et aux manières plutôt appréciables : il s'agissait du bras-droit de Kiseki Kaneko, à savoir Kasumi Kitakô. Ce dernier s'était installé à côté d'elle, sur ce qui ressemblait à un banc, que l'on retrouvait tout au long de la structure.

Parce que le Tenchûren ne fonctionnait pas exactement de la même façon que celui de la défunte Shiba Kûkaku. Placé comme un missile, à l'horizontal, il n'était pas lancé en direction des cieux, mais propulsé par la force des canons. Tout au bout, la Shinigami Séria Alario parcourait des yeux le tableau de bord, vérifiant que tout fonctionnait comme convenu.

Un peu moins loin, Hitsugaya Toshirô et Kuchiki Byakuya se trouvaient assis, face à face, mais sans vraiment se regarder. Les deux Capitaines semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Kuchiki Rukia assimila les dernières paroles de son interlocuteur.

« — D'accord. Le Capitaine Ukitake … a pour origine la Dimension Royale ? C'est ce que voulait me dire le Capitaine Ka… Kaneko ? Bredouilla vivement la petite Shinigami, de peur d'écorcher le nom de l'intéressée.

— Capitaine Kaneko, oui. Sourit gentiment le jeune homme aux lunettes. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que souhaitait vous annoncer mon Capitaine. Non, on voulait plutôt vous parler de sa maladie.

— … Sa maladie. Oui, je vois.

— Vous n'en savez pas grand-chose, j'imagine ?

— Rien serait encore plus exact. Soupira la détentrice de Sode no Shirayuki. Le Capitaine Ukitake ne parle pas beaucoup de ces choses-là, et je n'ai pas envie de l'ennuyer avec …

— Il est probable que lui-même ne sache pas tous les détails.

— Comment … est-ce possible ? Balbutia la vice-Capitaine, de plus en plus anxieuse.

— Laissez-moi vous l'expliquer brièvement. Le Capitaine Jushirô Ukitake n'est pas né à la Dimension Royale, mais bien dans la Soul Society classique. Mais à sa naissance, il avait déjà cette maladie. Elle n'est pas facile à diagnostiquer, même pour des talents comme le Capitaine Unohana ou Kurotsuchi. Elle est même incurable.

— Incurable ?! Paniqua vivement la petite sœur de Byakuya, lequel tourna indistinctement un œil vers cette direction lorsque la voix de la Shinigami devint un petit peu plus forte.

— C'est une malédiction. Souffla le dénommé Kasumi Kitakô. Celle d'un démon portant le nom de _'Kokuô Dakuryû'_ qui a jadis hanté le monde spirituel, quelques années après la trahison de Meikyû Mikomi. La personne qui a été touchée se trouvait non pas être Jushirô Ukitake lui-même, mais sa mère, alors enceinte. Ce démon a commis de nombreuses atrocités, dans une société encore très fragile. Néanmoins, il a été vaincu par une lame très spéciale.

— Une lame très spéciale ?

— Oui, on disait d'elle qu'elle _« enfermait l'énergie négative »_. Une émanation du pouvoir du Roi des Esprits lui-même, un peu de la même manière que les Zanpakutô Divins. Et cette lame existe encore aujourd'hui. Elle est portée par cette femme que vous voyez là-bas, Séria Alario … ce qui fait d'elle la Shinigami la plus puissante de notre Brigade. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : COLD FUTURE**_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre — « Pour prouver aux Shinigami leur stupidité, Ichigo Kurosaki lance une rumeur : les aveugles pourraient voir avec les oreilles. »**

_Sur le sol, étendu dans une mare de sang, le corps de Kaname Tôsen est inerte …_

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Désolé, Tôsen-san. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un puisse intervenir. Je vais montrer que ces Shinigamis sont plus stupides les uns que les autres.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **De quoi tu parles, Ichigo ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hé Rukia, tu savais que les aveugles pouvaient voir avec les oreilles ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ah bon ? Tu te moques de moi ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Nan, je te jure. J'ai vu ça dans un documentaire.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Mais comment ils pourraient voir avec des oreilles ?! Les oreilles servent à entendre, pas à voir !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais, mais c'est une avancée révolutionnaire de la science. Au Seireitei, vous vous intéressez sûrement pas à ça, c'est normal. Mais selon le Docteur … le Docteur Heinstilvögenkamp, les aveugles développent d'autres facultés physio-psychologiques-motrices à partir du moment où ils sont privés d'un sens. Et si tu t'entraînes beaucoup, tu peux même substituer le sens de la vue et le placer ailleurs, les oreilles c'est le mieux.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Pourquoi les oreilles et pas le nez ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Bah … c'est facile à comprendre en fait, c'est parce que les oreilles sont doubles et peuvent avoir plusieurs capacités de perception, plus grandes que le nez, tu comprends ? Par exemple, tu peux entendre des bruits de plus loin que tu ne peux sentir de la nourriture.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ah … d'accord j'ai compris.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **D'ailleurs, je pense même que c'est pour ça que le Capitaine Tôsen Kaname ou j'sais plus comment il s'appelait, pouvait se battre.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ah bon ? Il disait pourtant que c'est parce qu'il pouvait percevoir le reiatsu autour de lui.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Mais il a dit ça pour vous piéger, c'est évident, c'était un ennemi.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ah oui possible.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **(Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne …) Ah ! Renji, t'es là.

**Renji Abarai : **Ouais, j'suis venu pour lire le prochain chapitre, _Cold Future, _sur ton PC.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Hé, Renji ! Tu savais que les aveugles pouvaient voir avec leurs oreilles ?

**Renji Abarai : **N'importe quoi, t'es conne ou quoi ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Bah si ! Ichigo m'a dit qu'un docteur avait justement travaillé là-dessus !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais, c'est le docteur Heinstilvogelskampel.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **C'est pas plutôt le docteur Heinstilvögenkamp ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais en gros, mais t'as vu son nom aussi ?

**Renji Abarai : **Et alors ? Tu crois que je vais le croire ou quoi ? C'est un mytho, il a fait ça exprès pour gagner du fric je suis sûr.

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Nan y'a même eu une émission. C'est passé à la télé, et il paraît qu'il trouve ton Shikai trop cool.

**Renji Abarai : **Ah ouais ?! Sérieux, il gère !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **(Il s'pose pas de questions, voilà.)

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Comment il connaît Renji ?

**Ichigo Kurosaki :** Bah … en fait, il connaît mon père, et récemment, ce con s'était transformé en Shinigami devant lui. Apparemment, il a un peu de reiatsu, mais on lui a fait promettre de rien dire, en échange de quelques épisodes de Bleach.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Ah ok. Ça me paraît logique.

**Renji Abarai : **En fait je savais que les aveugles pouvaient voir avec leurs oreilles, c'était juste pour vous piéger. Haha !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **… Ouais.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **C'est incroyable, je vais le dire à Nii-sama !

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **(Pff, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont débiles … je le savais. J'en étais sûr.)

**Renji Abarai : **Ouais ! Moi je vais le dire au Capitaine-Commandant !

_Quelques temps plus tard …_

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Nii-sama !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Qu'y a-t-il, Rukia ? Est-ce que _Apocalypse, l'aube de la fin_, est sorti ?

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Pas encore, Nii-sama ! Mais je voulais vous parler d'une découverte incroyable !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je vois. Renji est gay, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai vu regarder des photos d'hommes torse-nus.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **… Ce … n'était pas vraiment pour ça que j'étais venu …

**Renji Abarai : **CAPITAINE ! C'EST PAS VRAI !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Maintenant ça l'est. C'est ma parole et mon argent contre la tienne, et tu n'as pas d'argent. Seuls les riches détiennent la vérité, dégage maintenant.

**Renji Abarai (pleure) : **Oui …

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Nii-sama, selon le docteur Heinstilvögenkamp, les aveugles pourraient voir avec leurs oreilles !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Je le sais déjà. J'ai travaillé avec lui sur la question.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Waw ! Incroyable, Nii-sama ! Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous jamais parlé ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Ce sont des études top-secrètes.

**Rukia Kuchiki : **Vous êtes incroyable !

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Pensais-tu que je l'ignorais ?

_Plus tard … _

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Hé, Journaliste-san, est-ce que vous voulez 5 yens ?

**Journaliste : **Comme Yato dans _Noragami _?

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **Ouais, comme lui. Faut juste que vous fassiez une étude pour moi chez les Shinigamis.

**Journaliste : **Ok.

_Plus tard … _

**Journaliste : **Capitaine-Commandant, comme vous avez pu l'entendre récemment, la nouvelle découverte du docteur Heinstilvögenkamp a révolutionné le monde des humains !

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **J'ai entendu parler de ça, mais je m'en fiche complètement. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entraîner les aveugles à voir avec leurs oreilles pour combattre. S'ils n'arrivent pas à le faire, alors ils iront sur le Sokyôku ou au Rukongai. Voilà.

**Journaliste : **D'accord, merci Capitaine-Commandant ! Maintenant, Capitaine Soi Fon ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Soi Fon : **Je pense à me crever les yeux et ensuite me rapprocher de Yoruichi-sama, elle penserait sûrement que je ne la vois pas, mais avec mes oreilles … ce sera facile ! Mais … Yoruichi-sama est invincible … elle est probablement déjà au courant …

**Journaliste : **Merci pour votre coopération ! Passons au Capitaine Ôtoribashi !

**Rose Ôtoribashi : **L'art trouve toujours son chemin, mon ami. Si l'on ne voyait pas, l'art perdrait en sens. Cela prouve une fois de plus que l'art régit notre monde.

**Journaliste : **… Ok, merci bien ! Capitaine Unohana, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

**Unohana Retsu : **Oui, si cela se confirme dans les années à venir, nous pourrions faire des greffes d'oreille sur les yeux des aveugles. Ce serait donc une chose parfaite.

**Journaliste : **Quelle trouvaille ! Capitaine Hirako ? Un commentaire ?

**Hirako Shinji : **Si tu retournes les oreilles des aveugles, est-ce qu'ils peuvent encore voir ?

**Journaliste : **Ah ça, il faut travailler avec le docteur Heinstilvögenkamp ! Et vous, Capitaine Kuchiki ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Heinstilvögenkamp et moi-même sommes amis. Sans commentaire.

**Journaliste : **Merci, Capitaine Kuchiki ! Et qu'en dîtes-vous, Capitaine Komamura ?

**Komamura Sajin : **C'est un peu triste que les chiens n'aient pas cette faculté … est-ce que vous pourriez chercher pour moi une méthode ? Peut-être que leur langue a le même effet ?

**Journaliste : **Heinstilvögenkamp saura vous donner une réponse plus claire ! Capitaine Kyôraku ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Shunsui Kyôraku : **Je vais me percer les yeux pour entrer par erreur dans les bains des femmes, c'est donc une formidable idée !

**Journaliste : **Toujours les intérêts, n'est-ce pas ? Capitaine Muguruma !

**Kensei Muguruma : **M'en fous, c'est chiant comme truc.

**Journaliste : **… Très bien, d'accord. Et donc, Toshirô ?

**Hitsugaya Toshirô : **Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! Appelle-moi Capitaine Hitsugaya le génie !

**Journaliste : **Oh, ça va, je plaisantais. Mais qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Hitsugaya Toshirô **: Vous croyez que ça me surprend ? Ichimaru utilisait ce procédé, j'en suis sûr. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait voir les yeux fermés ? Un peu de bon sens sérieux. J'étais au courant de quelque chose depuis très longtemps.

**Journaliste : **Haha, tout s'éclaire ! Et vous, Capitaine Zaraki ?

**Kenpachi Zaraki : **Heinstilvögenkamp est fort ?! On va s'battre !

**Ukitake Jushirô : **(Hooo, c'est bientôt mon tour … il faut que mon sourire soit clair. Mmm)

**Journaliste : **Capitaine Kurotsuchi ? Un avis ?

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **C'est scientifiquement incorrect, et surtout, ce docteur « Heinstilvögenkamp » n'existe pas. Vu que j'espionne les agissements de Kurosaki Ichigo, je sais pertinemment qu'il essaie de nous piéger. Mais je ne suis pas tombé dans le panneau. D'ailleurs, vous êtes de mèche avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais donc vous tuer.

**Journaliste : **En réalité, ce nom est un pseudonyme … son vrai nom est Kisuke Urahara.

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi : **C-COMMENT ?!

**Journaliste : **Et oui … !

**Kisuke Urahara : **Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai du tout.

_Un grand vent passe. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Je vois. On m'a donc menti. Emmenez le journaliste sur le Sokyôku.

**Ukitake Jushirô : **Je ne passerais donc pas à la télé …

**Kisuke Urahara : **Oups.

_Plus tard, dans une forêt sombre … Ichigo Kurosaki, terrifié, court, poursuivi par plusieurs Zaraki Kenpachi. Une dizaine._

**Ichigo Kurosaki : **VOUS ÊTES DES CONS ! VOUS ÊTES DES CONS ! VOUS Y AVEZ CRU ! ET EN FAIT SI VOUS ME TUEZ, J'AURAIS EU RAISON ! (Déjà pourquoi il y a plusieurs Kenpachi ?!)

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Tuez-le ! Ensuite nous allons le manger !

**Les Shinigamis : **Ouaiiis !

_Les Shinigamis tuent Ichigo et le mangent sans aucun scrupule._

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Maintenant, Capitaine Kuchiki. Vous êtes le prochain.

**Byakuya Kuchiki : **Oh ? Vraiment ?

_Yamamoto se jette sur Byakuya et le dévore. _

**Yamamoto Genryûsai : **Morale ? C'est pas bien de mentir !


End file.
